The NWarriors Ep5: Anubis' Curse Saga
by Saiyan X
Summary: Anubis, el Guardián de la galaxia Duat, ha robado la Chaos y Balance Keyblades y le ha declarado la guerra al Nintenverse. Las fuerzas de Anubis invaden los mundos humanos por todas partes. Los NWarriors deben enfrentar esta amenaza. Continuación de NW E4
1. Cap 00: Prólogo

**_-03/Oct/08-  
_**

_**Saiyan X dice:** ¡Saludos, gente! ¿Como han estado? Bueno, heme aquí con la parte 5 del fan fic N-Warriors: Anubis' Curse Saga. Bueno, este es el último capitulo de lo que vendría siendo el primer N-Warriors, el primero que pensé hace tiempo. Claro que le continuaré a un Episodio 6, pero sólo quería que lo supieran._

_Bueno, el soundtrack es el mismo que el del 4, claro que con algunas canciones mas. He puesto nuevas canciones en mi profile, del 143-148, que vendrían siendo estos 3 capitulos. no se preocupen, no pondré tantas como en el Episodio 4.  
_

_Tambien tengo una nueva imagen de los personajes, en sprite, en mi profile. Chequenla para que vean como son los personajes que usaré en especial los quince Pharaohns, que no sabrán como son._

_**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes aquí presentes, a excepción de Alan, los quince Pharaohns y Anubis, no son mios. Pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores._

_Bueno, ahora comenzamos... disfrutenlo:_

* * *

_**Música**__** de fondo**__**: **__-01-Passion-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

**The _N-Warriors_: **

**Episodio 5**

_**Anubis' Curse Saga**_

**Prologo 5**

En el vasto cosmos, las _Galaxian Wars_ continuaban, trayendo destrucción y caos a cientos de civilizaciones por todo el universo.

En el _Nintenverse_, las cosas estaban en calma después de la guerra contra el _Imperio Mecron_, que amenazó a decenas de mundos humanos. Sin embargo, en _Replira_, el _Maverick Hunter_ X tuvo un sueño acerca de otra guerra en un lugar lejano, donde se necesitaba su ayuda. Con este conocimiento, él y su compañero Zero viajaron al _Nintenverse_, para avisarles acerca de esta guerra.

Los héroes se reunieron, hablando acerca de este sueño, llegando a la conclusión de ir a ayudarles, pero primero tenían que encontrarlos. En ese momento, el medallón de X, que apareció de repente en sus manos luego del sueño, les señaló el lugar, un mundo humano conocido como _Rayterra_. Los héroes se dirigieron a ese lugar.

Al llegar a _Rayterra_, se dieron cuneta de que era un mundo humano parecido al de Tai y Takato, con una ciudad japonesa. Al ingresar a la torre de _Tokio_, el grupo se encontró con un portal místico parecido a un portón de espejo, pero al mismo tiempo diferente. Alan activó este portal y los héroes fueron enviados a otro mundo, _Céfiro_, el mundo mágico, situado en la galaxia _Dream_.

Luego de unos problemas, Megaman X localizó algunas presencias a lo lejos, por lo que fue a investigar. Al llegar, se encontró en un campo de batalla, con guerreros poderosos luchando entre si. Por un lado, estaban dos varones, de apariencia terrible, peleando contra tres chicas, guerreras. Una llamó su atención, la guerrera de cabello carmesí; era la misma chica que había visto en su sueño, la que lloraba por la muerte de su amado. Él fue a rescatarla, enfrentándose al _God Warrior_/_Phantom Knight_ Zek de _Mizar Zeta_, empezando una batalla titánica contra este guerrero.

Entonces, luego de que otro hombre, Haseo, un _Epitaph User_ y también _Phantom Knight_ apareciera, los demás _N-Warriors_ llegaron al campo de batalla, deteniendo la lucha, en la que parecía que X estaba perdiendo. Una mujer se hizo presente, una que tenía un alto poder de lucha, parecido al de _Mecron Prime_; _Polaris Morganna_, la emperatriz de los _Phantom Knights_.

Luego de este enfrentamiento, los _N-Warriors_ ayudaron a las tres chicas, cuyos nombres eran Lucy, Marina y Anaís, las tres _Magic Knights_, provenientes también del _Nintenverse_, de _Rayterra_. Las tres chicas los guiaron al castillo de _Céfiro_, el palacio de cristal, donde estaban las últimas defensas y habitantes del mundo mágico. Ahí, se encontraron con Clef, el _Master Mage_, quien conocía la situación del lugar, misma que se las contó a los héroes. Mientras, Lucy se alejó de la conversación, puesto que estaba dolida por la muerte de Latis, un espadachín mágico que dio su vida por salvar la de ella. Al ver lo triste que estaba, X la siguió, tratando inconcientemente de calmarla, diciéndole el porqué estaban ahí y que haría lo posible por protegerla, en el nombre de ese caballero, que, como ultimo esfuerzo, logró contactarse con él, pidiéndole ayuda. El _Hunter_ le entregó el medallón que apareció en sus manos luego del sueño, sabiendo que era de ella realmente. La joven lo aceptó haciéndose amiga del recientemente humano, sin saber el sentimiento que pronto comenzaría a formarse en su corazón.

Luego de un entrenamiento, los primeros _Phantom Knights_ aparecieron. Eran el _Epitaph User_ Kuhn y el _God Warrior_ Lock, junto con un ejército de _Heartless_, infectado con un extraño virus llamado _AIDA_, a su disposición, que atacaron el castillo. El _Epitaph User_ luchó contra las tres _Magic Knights_, mientras que Lock peleó contra Tai y Takato, probando sus fuerzas, los demás intentando evitar que los _Heartless_ entraran al castillo. Entonces, mientras luchaban, Kuhn invocó a un ser gigantesco, su _Avatar_, Magus, mientras las tres guerreras invocaron sus _Rune-Gods_; _Rayearth_, _Ceres_ y _Windom_, para hacerle frente. Aun así, los tres colosos de _Céfiro_ fueron insuficientes para vencer al ser de datos y energía. X intentó ayudarlas, pero resultó mal, ya que él también fue herido. Justo después, los dos _Phantom Knights_ escaparon, habiendo cumplido su misión; el recolectar información de los nuevos héroes en _Céfiro_.

Pero dos seres oscuros miraban desde lejos, atrapando dentro de una dimensión oscura a Lucy y a X. Dentro de esta zona de nada, estos entes aparecieron, sorprendiendo a los dos jóvenes; una era Luz, el lado oscuro del corazón de Lucy, y el otro era Return X, llamado ahora ReX, la sombra del alma de X. Los lados oscuros, que resultaron ser pareja, empezaron una batalla contra sus contrapartes buenos, puesto que querían sus cuerpos para ser libres.

La batalla titánica comenzó, la luz contra las sombras, una pelea muy reñida. Al final, parecía que el mal vencería, pero algo ocurrió en ese momento; Lucy liberó un poder extraño, uno que le daba la ventaja sobre Luz y ReX, quienes huyeron del lugar. Sin embargo, este poder hizo que perdiera la razón, lastimando sin querer a X de gravedad. De no se por sus _Sub-Tanks_, él ya estaría muerto.

Luego de esto, Clef mandó a llamar a todos, diciéndoles acerca de cuatro objetos mágicos, mismos que les ayudarían a reforzar el escudo mágico que protegía el castillo. El grupo se separó buscando estos artículos, enfrentándose a más _Phantom Knights_. Kristal luchó contra Yata, un _Epitaph User_, casi perdiendo sus poderes en el proceso. Marina luchó contra Saku, otra _Epitaph User_, y su hermano mellizo Bo, quienes invocaron al _Avatar Gorre_, enfrentándose a su _Ceres_. Anaís, Paris, Ash y Raichu se enfrentaron a Korz, un _God Warrior_, quien encerró a Raichu y a Paris en un ataúd de cristal. Durante el combate, Ash despertó el poder de su semilla dorada, convirtiéndose en un _Súper N-Warrior_. Al mismo tiempo, Anaís liberó un pacto secreto entre una _Magic Knight_ y un _Rune-God_; el _Rune-Knight_, que sincronizaba a los dos y le daba un poder similar al de un _Súper N-Warrior_. Korz escapó y Ash liberó a sus compañeros atrapados.

Mientras tanto, Lucy y X luchaban contra Korz y Haseo, quienes volvieron a aparecer frente a ellos. Luego de una gran batalla, Lucy volvió a liberar parte de ese poder extraño, aunque fue por poco, ya que estaba perdiendo en su lucha contra el _God Warrior_. En su lugar, utilizó el _Rune-Knight_ y logró resistir lo suficiente hasta que llegara la ayuda. Pero no era una ayuda que ella esperaba. Otro guerrero, _Azure Knight_ Kite, caballero de la galaxia _Hack_, apareció frente a ellos, junto con otra guerrera mas, Blackrose. Al ver al joven de traje anaranjado, Haseo se lanzó hacia él, intentando matarlo, pero una llamada de Polaris lo detuvo.

Los héroes regresaron al castillo, con los objetos en su poder y con sus nuevos aliados, Kite y Blackrose, quienes les explicaron acerca de las habilidades de los _Epitaph Users_. Alan entonces comentó algo sorprendente; Lucy era una _N-Warrior_, debido a que ella nació para ser una protectora del _Nintenverse_, con la semilla dorada dentro de ella; el hecho de que fuera elegida como _Magic Knight_ fue por esto mismo. El joven de _la Tierra_ ofreció llevarse a Lucy de vuelta al _Nintenverse_ para que el _Dark Sage_ Raphael la viera y descubriera si es que tenía razón. Al final, Alan, las tres _Magic Knights_ y los dos _Maverick Hunters_ regresaron a _Novaterra_, donde Raphael comentó que las tres chicas eran _N-Warriors_, por lo que fueron por sus respectivas _Keyblades_. Raphael le dio a Alan las tres cartas de _Egyptian Gods_ para ayudarle en su combate contra los _Avatars_, luego de que un joven, Yugi Motou, apareciera y se las entregara al hechicero personalmente. Durante su estancia en el mundo avanzado, Lucy descubrió el sentimiento que estaba creciendo en su interior, uno que crecía cada vez que veía a X; amor… se estaba enamorando de él.

De vuelta en _Céfiro_, más _Phantom Knights_ atacaron el castillo, esta vez eran los _Epitaph Users_ Pi, Endrance y de nuevo Kuhn, junto con los _God Warriors_ Korz, Warlene y Alcore. Los héroes los enfrentaron en una batalla titánica, en una donde Raichu logró liberar su poder escondido, convirtiéndose en humano, además de que Tai y Takato pudieron convertirse en _Súper N-Warriors_. Mientras, Polaris infectó con el _AIDA_ a Atoli, una _Epitaph User_ y amiga de Haseo, ya que era la hermana gemela de Shino, la pareja del joven quien murió en la destrucción de la galaxia _Hack_. Mientras luchaban, los héroes que fueron al _Nintenverse_ regresaron, trayéndose consigo a Link, espadachín de _Hyrul_e, y a Luigi, hermano de Mario. Hicieron retroceder a los enemigos luego de tanto esfuerzo, haciéndolos escapar.

Pero en ese momento, Atoli apareció y se enfrentó a los héroes, invocando su _Avatar_, _Innis_, a la batalla. Luego de un intenso combate contra el coloso de datos, lograron derrotarla con un _Data Drain_ de Kite, y la llevaron al castillo.

Al día siguiente, Lucy tuvo un extraño sueño, uno donde se veía a ella misma y a X con otras apariencias y… como pareja. Luego, la _Magic Knight_ y el _Maverick Hunter_ tuvieron una pequeña cita, una donde se afianzó su amistad, y los sentimientos de Lucy crecieron. Pero no todo fue tranquilidad, ya que en ese momento aparecieron de nueva cuenta Luz y ReX, peleando contra los guerreros. X salió lastimado al recibir dos ataques que iban hacia Lucy, lo cual provocó el enfado de la guerrera. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Zero apareció, derrotando a ReX y luchando contra luz, haciendo que los dos escaparan.

Luego de reencontrarse con viejos amigos de los mundos cercanos a _Céfiro_ que fueron destruidos, las tres guerreras comenzaron un entrenamiento para poder detectar las presencias de la demás gente sin usar sus ojos, solamente sus auras. Días después, cuando pudieron controlarla, todas las chicas entraron a un jacuzzi para relajarse, incluyendo a Atoli, quien se había aliado con ellos para poder salvar a Haseo del control de Polaris. Pero algo sucedió; la emperatriz de _Exurion_ tenía un plan. Usando sus poderes oscuros, la mujer de cabello blanco transportó a los héroes varones a un mundo oscuro, _Heartliass_, un planetoide creado por _Heartless_. Las chicas no fueron afectadas por este hechizo debido a un escudo protector que Kristal creó para evitar que Raichu las espiara, uno que reaccionó con el mineral _Escudo_ con el que estaban hechas las paredes, evitando que ella pudiera cancelarlo.

En _Heartliass_, los héroes se reunieron en una ciudad oscura, _Dark Monterrey City_, parecida a la ciudad donde Alan vivía. Ahí se enfrentaron con los demás _Phantom Knights_, en una batalla titánica por toda la ciudad. Alan invocó a los tres _Egyptian Gods_ para que, junto con los _Rune-Gods_ que aparecieron, pelearan contra los _Avatars_.

Durante el combate, Latis regresó del mundo de los muertos, ayudando a los héroes en el combate. Luego de que Zek matara a Primavera, X se enfadó, liberando el poder de su semilla dorada, logrando la transformación de un _Súper N-Warrior_, haciéndole frente al _God Warrior_. después, Ascot fue asesinado, causándole gran dolor a Marina, pero los héroes, uniendo sus fuerzas para cubrir a Luigi, quien tenía un _Life Mushroom_ en su poder, lograron revivirlo a tiempo. Luego de un tiempo, los _God Warriors_ Lock y Zek fueron asesinados, minando las fuerzas de los _Phantom Knights_.

Al ver que la batalla no iba bien, Polaris traicionó a sus guerreros, intentando atraparlos en la ciudad junto con los héroes, pero lograron escapar. Luego de unas horas de descanso, Polaris apareció frente a los héroes, demostrando su fuerza superiora al destruir las, en ese momento, débiles armaduras de los _N-Warriors_. Viendo que no tenían opción, Alan sugirió a X que hicieran la _Fusión_, una técnica para combinar sus cuerpo y formar un sólo guerrero, Xan, con la fuerza suficiente para pelear contra Polaris.

El guerrero Xan estuvo por derrotar a Polaris, pero el tiempo de duración, que eran de sólo veinte minutos, se terminó, dejando a los héroes nuevamente en problemas. En ese momento, tres resplandores dorador aparecieron en el cielo; eran tres _Zodiacal Keyblades_, las armas más fuertes del _Nintenverse_. Con estas, Alan, X y Ash invocaron las _Golden Zodiacal Armors_, armaduras doradas similares a las de los caballeros dorados de la galaxia _Saint_. Con estas armaduras, los tres lucharon contra Polaris, antes de que ella decidiera destruir el planeta entero para matar a los héroes. Con sus fuerzas combinadas y las almas de las chicas en _Céfiro_, los varones lograron vencer a Polaris con un _Súper Shinkou Hadouken_, regresando al mundo mágico.

En una montaña de _Céfiro_, los _Epitaph Users_ y _God Warriors_ sobrevivientes estaban viendo lo ocurrido en _Heartliass_, mientras Yata y Pi intentaban encontrar la solución a la inmortalidad de Polaris, respuesta que estaba en otro _Epitaph User_, Ovan, quien supuestamente estaba muerto desde hace dos años.

Luego de unos días, los héroes se estaban reponiendo, algunos declarando sus sentimientos, como el caso de Marina y Ascot, quienes se hicieron pareja. Por otra parte, Lucy, quien había ayudado a X a revivir su _Keyblade_, estaba por declárasele, cuando Polaris apareció, infectando al _Hunter_ y haciéndolo un sirviente de ella. Aparte de eso, Siegfried, el _God Warrior_ más fuerte, valiente y leal a Polaris, robó la corona del pilar, dejando el camino libre para que _Exurion_ comenzara a absorber el corazón de _Céfiro_.

En la zona oscura, ReX era afectado también por la infección de X, lo cual hizo que Luz fuera a _Céfiro_ a aliarse con ellos momentáneamente. Los héroes viajaron a _Exurion_, intentando vencer a _Morganna_ de una buena vez. Fueron separados por pilares de luz y Lucy terminó enfrentándose a X, antes de ser salvada por Zero, dando así inicio a la legendaria batalla de _Hunters_. Zero utilizó el _Zero Virus_ para estar al nivel de X, siendo ahora los dos iguales en poder y velocidad. Esta lucha terminó en empate cuando los dos se inyectaron la sustancia que los desinfectaría, regresando a la normalidad.

Los _Epitaph Users_ y _God Warrior_ ayudaron a los héroes de _Céfiro_ en sus combates, incluso contra Siegfried, quien resultó ser controlado por Polaris por medio del _AIDA_. Al recordar, les comentó a todos acerca de la verdadera identidad de Polaris, la _Guardiana_ _Morganna_ y todo lo que había hecho.

Mientras, en _Céfiro_, Haseo se encontró con Ovan, dando inicio otra pelea colosal, donde el joven de cabello blanco estaba perdiendo. Atoli apareció, dándole ánimos para que se levantara. Cuando el alma de ella y de Haseo se sincronizó, este ultimo obtuvo un nuevo poder, logrando enfrentarse a Ovan directamente, antes de ambos invocar sus _Avatars_. Entonces, lo impensable; Ovan se dejó vencer en el ultimo momento, siendo atravesado por el brazo de Haseo. Pero esto era parte del plan del _Epitaph User_ para liberar un poder oculto; _Rebirth_, capaz de derrotar a _Morganna_ y liberar a todos los que fueron atrapados en _Exurion_, incluyendo a Shino. Con esto en mente, Atoli y Haseo fueron a _Exurion_ donde continuaba la lucha, mientras Ovan preparaba _Rebirth_.

En el castillo oscuro, Lucy y Luz luchaban contra _Morganna_, quien fácilmente las estaba derrotando. Luego de ver como torturaban a sus amigas, Lucy liberó el poder de su semilla dorada, convirtiéndose en _Súper N-Warrior_, Luz haciendo lo mismo. Aun con la fuerza de ellas dos, no pudieron vencer a _Morganna_. X llegó justo a tiempo para salvar a Lucy, aunque él mismo no podía hacer mucho, aun con la llegada de ReX, también como _Súper_.

Los demás héroes llegaron y comenzaron a luchar contra ella, mientras los _Avatars_, los _Rune-Gods_ y _Egyptian Gods_ luchaban contra _Great Leviatán_, un ser oscuro que estaba atacando _Céfiro_ antes de ser invocado por _Morganna_.

La única forma de derrotar a la _Guardiana_ oscura era con una técnica secreta, la _Genki Dama_, una que Kristal sabía efectuar. Para mantener a _Morganna_ entretenida, los demás guerreros le hicieron frente mientras Kristal creaba la esfera de energía, absorbiendo la esencia de _Céfiro_. Pero _Morganna_ reveló que esto no sería suficiente, ya que, gracias al _AIDA_, era inmune a esta energía vital.

Pero Ovan apareció en ese momento y, luego de relevar el plan de _Morganna_, activó el _Rebirth_, acabando con su parte _AIDA_, tanto de ella como de _Exurion_, quitándole la inmoralidad. Con el sacrificio de Siegfried, _Morganna_ fue derrotada por la _Genki Dama_ y _Exurion_ fue destruido, los héroes regresando a _Céfiro_ luego de la batalla.

En _Céfiro_, un día luego de la batalla final, Haseo y Atoli se encontraron con Shino, quien le dejó el camino libre para que los dos vivieran juntos, dándole al joven la esperanza de que Ovan regresaría. Por otra parte, Lucy logró finalmente declarársele a X, sus sentimientos fueron correspondidos y ahora los dos se hicieron pareja, algo que, extrañamente, ambos creían que no era la primera vez.

La felicidad duró poco, ya que algo absorbió el _Kingdom Hearts_ de _Dream_, absorbiendo todos los mundos de la galaxia y sus soles. Lucy, al estar conectada con _Céfiro_, sentía dolor cuando este la llamaba para advertirla, algo que ponía en riesgo su vida. Los héroes pensaron que hacer, no podían evacuar a tanta gente en poco tiempo y este se estaba acabando. Entonces, Nicona se reveló como la reencarnación de _Mokona_, la _Guardiana_ de _Dream_, usando sus poderes para transportar _Céfiro_ al _Nintenverse_, seguros de la destrucción de _Dream_.

Pero entonces, un ser oscuro apareció frente a ellos. Era _Anubis_, _Guardián_ de la galaxia _Duat_ y el culpable de la guerra contra los _Mecronets_ y, sorpresivamente, la invasión de los _Phantom Knights_. Usando sus poderes divinos, el _Guardián_ de _Duat_ se llevó a _Mokona_ y a las _Chaos_ y _Balance_ _Keyblades_, objetos que él necesita para hincar la guerra contra el _Nintenverse_.

Antes de que pudieran pensar en algo, Sephiroth apareció frente a los héroes, enfrentando a Alan en un combate. A pesar de ser más fuerte que la vez anterior, el humano no logró derrotar al _SOLDIER_, saliendo gravemente herido. Sephiroth derrotó a los demás héroes sin problemas y le obsequió una _Keyblade_, la _One-Winged Angel_, a Alan, para que hiciera uso de ella.

Mientras, en el limite de la galaxia, un solitario _Zodiac class Battlecrusier _de _Novaterra_ se enfrentó a diez naves alienígenas, _Ha'taks_, huyendo de ellos. Estas naves eran la fuerza invasora de _Anubis_, quienes lograron pasar el campo protector divino que protegía la galaxia, invadiendo el _Nintenverse._

Es así como una batalla termina, solo para dar inicio a una guerra sangrienta, de la cual dependerá el destino de todos los humanos del _Nintenverse_…

_**-Fin de la música de fondo-**_

**Fin del Prologo 5**


	2. Cap 01: Mundos en Guerra

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue & subtitle II- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

La guerra contra la _Guardiana_ _Morganna_ y _Exurion_ había terminado con la victoria de los héroes. Sin embargo, _Anubis_, el _Guardián_ de la galaxia _Duat_, ha robado las místicas _Keyblades_ de _Chaos_ y _Balance_, además de apoderarse de la _Guardiana_ de la galaxia _Dream_, _Mokona_, y le ha declarado la guerra al _Nintenverse_.

Las fuerzas de _Anubis_ han comenzado la invasión, miles de sus naves de combate entrando al territorio del _Nintenverse_. La guerra entre ambos _Guardianes_ ha comenzado…

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)_

* * *

**_Capitulo 01: Mundos en guerra._**

_-Planeta: Tierra 015: Digiten (Digimon Adventure/02)-_

En el año de 1999, la atareada ciudad de _Tokio_ sufrió la invasión de un _Digimon_ oscuro, conocido como _Myotismon_, que encerró en una densa niebla la zona de _Odaiba_, realizando su maligno plan, para luego nivelar todo el lugar al evolucionar al nivel mas alto, el nivel _Mega_.

Tres años después, en la navidad del 2002, misteriosos pilares negros emergieron, no sólo en _Japón_, sino también en todo el mundo, dando inicio a otra pelea.

Sin embargo, después de esto, los humanos de ese mundo comenzaron a obtener sus propios _Digimons_, mientras que otros humanos iban al _Digital World_ a vivir. La llegada de Exus al _Digital World_ no afectó esto.

_-Ciudad de Tokio, 2:50 PM-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _82-The Mako-Controlling Organization- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII_)

La metrópolis de _Tokio_, la capital del _Japón_ de ese mundo, estaba viviendo otro día tranquilo, como las demás ciudades del mundo, la vida diaria continuaba…

Eso fue hasta que, del cielo, cayó un objeto de amarillo, impactando el tejado de un edificio en el centro de la ciudad, destruyendo los últimos tres pisos. La explosión asustó a los habitantes de la ciudad, quienes estaban confundidos, no sabiendo que era lo que pasó.

Pero entonces, el Armageddon comenzó…

Cientos de destellos comenzaron a caer del cielo, impactando las estructuras de la ciudad de _Tokio_, haciéndolas estallar. Escombros por doquier, fuegos en cada esquina y explosiones por todo el lugar, los edificios históricos de _Tokio_ estaban siendo destruidos por esta lluvia de fuego.

¿La razón? En el exterior del planeta, decenas de naves redondas con un triangulo en medio, _Anubis'_ _Ha'taks_, estaban abriendo fuego, no solo contra _Tokio_, sino a todas las capitales importantes del planeta. Su objetivo; destruir cualquier rastro de civilización humana.

Dentro de una de esas naves, un hombre calvo, de ojos amarillos, portando una armadura dorada, miraba sentado desde su trono el bombardeo a las capitales de _Digiten_, una sonrisa de satisfacción estaba dibujada en su rostro.

"Este patético mundo no tiene oportunidad contra nosotros." Decía aquel hombre con arrogancia. "Este planeta y sus habitantes son nuestros."

"Señor _**Apep**_, _Pharaohn of Aphopis_, traigo mi reporte." Comentaba otro hombre calvo, de armadura color gris, caminando hasta estar frente de él e hincándose, mostrando respeto. "La flota que hemos mandado al planeta que está al otro lado del sistema nos ha mandado información extraña."

"¿Extraña?¿De que hablas?" preguntaba el _Pharaohn _Apep con curiosidad.

"El mundo que está del otro lado del sistema solar es muy diferente a los que conocemos; es un mundo de datos."

"¿Datos?¿A que te refieres?"

"La atmosfera, la gravedad, el aire, todo ahí parece ser creado por datos. Los seres que viven ahí, la mayoría son criaturas extrañas y poderosas, no humanos. Cuando una de esas criaturas muere, su cuerpo se disuelve en paquetes de datos. Hemos comenzado el análisis de su estructura, pero el progreso va lento. Por otra parte, nuestras fuerzas tienen algunos problemas para mantener a raya a esas bestias, pero no pueden hacer nada contra nuestras naves superiores. Pronto ese mundo también caerá en sus manos."

"¿Un mundo hecho de datos?... Ahora entiendo porque _Lord Anubis_ le tenía tanto interés a esta galaxia, tiene cosas interesantes. Muy bien, continuaremos el bombardeo de este planeta y aniquilaremos todo rastro de civilización."

"Si, mi Lord."

"¡Mi Lord!" Exclamaba otro hombre, idéntico al que estaba hablando con el _Pharaohn_ anteriormente. "Los escáneres indican la llegada de varias naves enemigas."

"_Zodiacs_, supongo…" comentaba Apep. "Así que al fin llegan los salvadores de este mundo… ¡Preparen el ataque!¡Nuestro objetivo serán ahora los _Zodiacs_ de _Novaterra_!"

"¡Si, mi Lord!" Exclamaron los dos soldados, antes de correr a sus puestos, mientras Apep sonreía.

"Vamos, _Novaterrans_, déjenme ver de que están hechos…"

En el exterior, los _Ha'taks_ que disparaban contra _Digiten_ cesaron su ataque, preparándose para el combate. Pocos segundos después, varias ventanas al _Hyperspace_ se abrieron, saliendo de ellas decenas de _Zodiacs_ _class Battlecrusiers_. Al momento de emerger del Hyper espacio, fueron recibidos por una lluvia de disparos de energía producto de los _Ha'taks_, ataques que sus propios escudos lograron resistir. Las naves de _Novaterra_ comenzaron a avanzar, disparando sus baterías contra las fuerzas de _Anubis_, dando así comienzo a la batalla.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _69-Twilight Princess - Midna's Theme- _(**Soundtrack: **_Super Smash Bros Brawl_)

Mientras tanto, en el _Monte Fuji_, una persona estaba justo en la entrada de una de las cuevas, dando a _Tokio_. Esta persona era Tai Kamiya, _Digidestined_ y _N-Warrior_ _of Courage_, quien miraba el bombardeo apocalíptico de las naves de _Anubis_ contra su ciudad natal. Pronto vio como las esferas de energía dejaron de caer del cielo, quedando todo en silencio.

"Al parece ya llegaron…" comentó el joven para si mismo.

Hace tres días, _Novaterra_, por medio del _Stargate_, advirtieron a los líderes del mundo acerca de la amenaza de _Anubis_ y que estos pronto llegarían a _Digiten_. Siendo que tardarían unas horas en llegar, Raphael sugirió que las ciudades importantes del planeta fueran evacuadas para evitar la muerte de millones de personas. Con algo de recelo, los lideres del mundo accedieron, desalojando las capitales de los países industrializados, evacuando a la mayor cantidad de personas a refugios especiales justo antes de la llegada de la flota de _Anubis_.

Aún con esta advertencia y la evacuación, miles de personas habían muerto en el primer diluvio de fuego que sólo duró pocos minutos, pero fue lo suficiente como para nivelar todo el centro de _Tokio_ y sus alrededores. Debido a que era su mundo, Tai ayudaba con la evacuación, al ser la mayoría movidos al _Mt. Fuji_.

"La pelea ha comenzado…" comentaba Tai.

"¿Y acaso no podemos hacer nada?"

Tai no tenía que voltear para saber quienes eran, pero lo hizo de todas formas. Detrás de él, estaban cuatro de los _Digidestined_; Joe, Cody, Matt y Davis.

"Tai ¿Qué piensas que pasará?" preguntaba Joe, Tai sólo miró al cielo.

"Comenzó la guerra entre el _Nintenverse_ y _Duat_… ustedes sólo están en camino."

"¡Maldición!" Exclamaba Davis, apretando sus puños con fuerza. "¿Acaso no podemos ayudar en esta ocasión?"

"De preferencia no." Respondía el portador del valor seriamente. "Pero, si el enemigo comienza a atacar los refugios y no hay quien los proteja, es su deber hacerlo."

"¡Lo haremos, Tai!" Exclamaba Cody. "Puedes confiar que lo haremos."

"Pero, ¿No creen que es algo deprimente que sólo seamos usados como reserva?" preguntaba Matt.

"Se que lo es…" respondía Tai, volteándolos a ver. "Pero esta guerra no es para ustedes."

"¡Claro que lo es!¡Están atacando nuestro mundo!¿Porque no puedes confiar en nosotros?" preguntaba el lobo solitario con enfado. "No me digas que es por lo de Sora y yo, Tai, porque si es así…"

"¡Esto no tiene que ver con Sora!" Respondía con igual de enfado. "Si ustedes entran en esta guerra, morirán. He visto cosas increíbles en este poco tiempo que he estado fuera, seres poderosos que nunca podríamos vencer si nos hubiéramos quedado como estábamos. Pero ahora tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo."

"¡también queremos ayudar, Tai!" Exclamaba Davis. "¡Somos _Digidestined_!¡Debemos hacer algo!"

"Y eso es lo que harán. Soy un _N-Warrior_ y por eso es mi deber defender la galaxia. Ustedes tienen el deber de proteger este mundo y el _Digital World_, ¡pero no lo hagan a la ligera! Estos sujetos no son como los que hemos luchado anteriormente, pueden hacer temblar a _Apocalymon_ con sólo su presencia. Hay que hallar la forma."

"Yo entiendo, Tai." Comentaba Joe seriamente. "Pero debes entender como se sienten al no poder hacer nada."

"Todos tenemos una misión que cumplir, que eso no les quede duda. Mi destino es el separarme de ustedes y librar otra pelea, pero confío que lograran salvar nuestro mundo y el _Digital World_ cuando llegue el momento."

"¡Lo haremos!" Exclamaba Davis. "¡Les mostraremos que nadie se mete con nuestro mundo sin sufrir las consecuencias!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _13-Crono's theme- _(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger_)

Tai, al ver el ánimo que Davis mostraba, sonrió, puesto que él mismo había perdido algo de ese valor que lo caracterizaba al ver la caída de su pasado. Entonces, Matt se colocó frente a él, extendiendo una mano en señal de amistad.

"Es cierto, Tai." Comentaba el portador de la _Amistad_. "Cada quien tiene un destino. Cumpliremos el nuestro, tenlo por seguro."

"Claro, Matt." Respondía él, tomando la mano de su amigo, estrechándola con fuerza. "Terminaré esta guerra."

Entonces, las manos de Joe, Cody y Davis se posaron sobre las de estos dos amigos, sellando el pacto.

"Aunque estemos separados, nunca estaremos solos." Comentaba Joe. "Siempre nos tendremos unos a otros."

"Incluso nuestros demás amigos están aquí, en espíritu." Decía Cody con alegría.

"Es cierto, no podemos perder mientras estemos acompañados." Davis decía con entusiasmo, a pesar de estar nervioso.

"Recuerden." Decía Matt. "No importa lo que seamos o a donde vallamos, siempre seremos _Digidestined__s_, nuestra amistad perdurará."

"Por supuesto." Respondía Tai, justo cuando el bombardeo comenzó de nuevo. "¡Rayos!"

"Ve Tai, cumple tu misión. Deja que nosotros nos encarguemos de este mundo."

"Estamos contigo, Tai." Decía Cody.

"¡Patéalos donde mas les duele por mi!" comentaba Davis nuevamente alegre.

"Pero cuídate, no te precipites." Decía Joe con seriedad.

"Lo haré, amigos. No se vayan a morir. Los volveré a ver." Decía Tai.

"¡Vete, Tai!" exclamaba Matt. "¡Termina esta guerra!"

Asintiendo, Tai soltó las manos de sus amigos y comenzó a correr, dirigiéndose a una instalación militar donde estaba el _Stargate_, mientras sus compañeros lo veían irse.

"Realiza un milagro, como lo haz hecho antes…" decía Matt, mientras el diluvio de fuego continuaba.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 100: Replira-_

_-Hunter Base, 1:39 PM-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__144-Autozam - Voice from Darkness _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Las alarmas sonaban por toda la base _Hunter_, pero no porque estuvieran en problemas. Estas alarmas eran mas que nada para avisar de la llegada de alguien. En el centro de mando, en el segundo piso de un espacio abierto, Signas, el comandante de la _Hunter Base_, miraba al piso inferior, un salón amplio donde, en el centro, estaba el _Stargate_ de _Replira_. El anillo estaba activado, con el centro como si fuera un líquido, conectando con algún otro mundo. Del portal que se creó, varios _Reploids_ y humanos emergían, con la mayoría de estos últimos mal heridos y cansados. Por último, Megaman X, usando su nueva armadura, emergió del portal, justo antes de que se cerrara.

"Comandante Signas, vengo con mi reporte." Comentaba X, mirando al segundo piso, donde estaba el _Reploid_ líder. "El planeta _Gunsmoke_ está bajo ataque por las naves enemigas. La mayoría de las ciudades han sido destruidas y las fuerzas de _Anubis_ han comenzado a desplegarse en el terreno. Como se esperaba, las armas de los humanos de ese planeta son inservibles contra la infantería de _Anubis_, sólo las armas explosivas grandes pueden hacerle daño."

"Entiendo." Respondía el comandante de los _Hunters_ con seriedad. "¿Qué hay de nuestras armas?"

"Nuestras armas son capaces de atravesar las fuertes armaduras que usan su infantería, además de que las propias armas de ellos son mas que nada para asustar, no están especializadas para matar directamente. Aun así, la fuerza de sus armas de plasma es tan poderosa que pueden atravesar a un _Reploid_ blindado de uno o dos disparos."

"¿Qué hay de los refuerzos de _Novaterra_?"

"La milicia de _Novaterra_ que esta en _Gunsmoke_ está teniendo problemas para mantener sus posiciones. Si esto continua, usarán el _Stargate_ que tienen en su base para evacuar a otro planeta, autodestruyendo la instalación para que no obtengan el _Stargate_."

"Esto es alarmante… Sólo han pasado tres días desde que comenzó la invasión de la galaxia _Duat_, y ya cinco mundos humanos han caído…"

"Comandante Signas ¿Dónde están Zero y Axl?" preguntaba El _Hunter_ azul.

"Axl está de nuevo en _Giga City_ para preparar todo para la invasión de _Anubis_, ya que, si esto sigue así, en cinco días los _Ha'taks_ llegarán a nuestro mundo. Zero aún sigue en _Tamera_, el mundo del _N-Warrior_ Takato Matsuki, que al parecer será atacado en un día si esto continúa. Como con los _Mecronets_, están atacando con fuerza todos los mundos humanos que estén en una época superior a los 1900, dejando para después todos los demás mundos. Debemos esperar a que, cuando lleguen aquí, nos atacaran con todas sus fuerzas."

Después de esto, X decidió estar en el mismo piso que Signas, ya que era algo difícil hablar al piso superior. Luego de subir unas escaleras y entrar al centro de mando, el _Hunter_ azul caminó hasta estar frente del Comandante.

"¿Todavía no está en operación la defensa global?" preguntaba X con cierta preocupación, refiriéndose a los cañones _Enigma MK III_, los mismos que usaron contra los _Mecronets_.

"Estamos en eso, la red aún no se ha instalado. Los cañones están siendo mejorados por los científicos de _Novaterra_, incrementando su fuerza al igual que colocando escudos de energía alrededor de ellos para que sean menos susceptibles a los bombardeos aéreos."

"Entiendo… Comandante Signas, permiso para ir a _Rayterra_."

"X, no debes preocuparte por ese mundo, ya que está en otra dirección diferente a la que la flota de _Anubis_ está tomando."

"Lo se, pero quedé en traer a las chicas para ir a _Novaterra_. Recuerde que ellas no saben como activar el _Stargate_, el gobierno de _África_, el que tiene en su poder el _Stargate_, aún no les concede los permisos para poder usarlo."

"Es cierto, y recuerdo que ellas aún no puedes activar el portón de espejo con sus _Keyblades_."

"Al igual que yo, no quiero arriesgarme."

"De acuerdo, X, puedes ir."

"Si, comandante." Decía X, antes de caminar frente al _Stargate_, que se estaba activando. Pero entonces, el _Hunter_ se dio la vuelta. "Por cierto, ¿Cómo va el _Galactica Proyect_?"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__146-SeeD- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

Signas sonrió al escuchar eso, caminando hacia una computadora.

"Avanzando impresionantemente…" respondía el comandante de la _Hunter Base_, activando un holograma en el centro de la sala de mando, uno que mostraba una especie de nave. "_Galactica Proyect_, la fabricación de nuestra propia nave de batalla."

"Es cierto." Comentó el ex-_Reploid_, viendo el plano holográfico de una nave de batalla. "Ha pasado seis meses desde que se empezó este proyecto de construir una súper nave de combate, basándonos en los planos de una nave antigua que encontramos en unas ruinas, con el propósito de servir como un centro de mando flotante para los _Hunters_." Decía el joven, notando algo raro en los datos que veía. "Que extraño… creí que estaría lista en un año mas."

"Con la ayuda de los _Novaterrans_, la construcción ha avanzado considerablemente. Estará lista en cinco días."

"Justo cuando las naves de _Anubis_ lleguen al planeta. ¿Cree que estará lista?"

"Es probable, aunque no todo estará operacional. Debido al poco tiempo, el _Hyperdrive_ no será instalado aún. Todo se está enfocando al vuelo, sistemas de armamento y escudos, al igual que soporte de vida. También estamos creando una nueva flota de cazas para acompañarla y defenderla. Si todo lo demás falla, está será nuestra ultima carta."

"No creo que una sola nave sin terminar pueda enfrentarse a decenas de _Ha'taks_. He visto lo que ellos hacen desde el cielo. Sólo nuestras armas mas poderosas pueden compararse con el tipo de daño que estas naves extraterrestres pueden hacer. _Gunsmoke_ prácticamente fue arrasado."

"¿Qué dice Vash al respeto? Según escuché, fue a _Gunsmoke_, su _mundo hogar_, por así decirlo."

"Llevó a los evacuados a _Trizen_, en el reino de _Hyrule_, ya que ese planeta no está siendo amenazado por el enemigo."

"Y, debido al nivel de tecnología que tiene ese mundo, no creo que sea atacado de inmediato. Es un lugar perfecto para los refugiados."

"Es cierto, pero debemos estar listos, porque cada vez mas se acercan aquí."

"Bueno X, será mejor que te vayas a _Rayterra_, no creo que quieras dejar a tu pareja esperándote."

"Se siente raro tener novia… pero no me quejo." Comentaba X alegremente, antes de colocarse frente a Signas con seriedad. "Comandante Signas, me retiro a _Rayterra_ para luego ir a _Novaterra_."

"Por supuesto, X, cuando Zero y Axl regresen, también iran a _Novaterra_."

"¡Si, señor!"

El _Hunter_ azul comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida, dejando el centro de mando para bajar las escaleras que lo llevaban al salón donde estaba el _Stargate_. Caminó hasta estar frente al portal, dándose la vuelta para ver de nuevo a Signas, antes de entrar y dejar _Replira_.

_**-Fin de la música de fondo-**_

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 019: Tamera-_

_-5:08 P.M.-_

Sobre la ciudad de _Tokio_ de ese mundo, un _Battlecruiser_ de _Novaterra_ estaba. La noticia de que ese mundo sería pronto atacado por las fuerzas de _Anubis_ trajo el caos al planeta. De no ser por el plan de evacuación de los _Novaterrans_, quizás la situación sería peor. Por ahora, las ciudades estaban desiertas, todo el mundo había sido evacuado a mundos cercanos menos desarrollados. Pronto, el planeta de _Tamera_ se convertiría en un campo de batalla.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__06-Dive into the Heart -Destati-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

El joven Takato Matsuki estaba en una casa, que también servía como panadería… su casa. Al igual que la mayoría de los habitantes, sus padres habían evacuado, dejando el lugar sólo, al igual que la mayoría de sus cosas. El _Tamer_ se despidió de sus padres, puesto que él se quedaría a pelear, protegiendo su hogar y el de las demás personas de la ciudad.

El muchacho subió las escaleras, llegando al segundo piso, donde estaba su habitación, adornada con varios artículos de la serie animada de _Digimon_; pósters, libretas, muñecos, cualquier cosa. En ese lugar había pasado tantas cosas, tantos recuerdos que tenía de su niñez… un lugar que podría ser destruido en horas. Al mirar por la ventana, pudo ver personas, pero eran soldados de _Novaterra_, usando una armadura ligera pero avanzada, con armas poderosas para repeler las fuerzas de _Anubis_ que probablemente invadirán la ciudad.

De pronto, un sonido llamó su atención. Era un aparato que tenía en el oído, un comunicador que todos los soldados de _Novaterra_ y _N-Warrior_s tenían. Se llevó una mano a su oído para activar el comunicador y escuchar el mensaje.

"_¡Atención a todos los soldados en Tamera! Les habla el capitán del Battlecruiser Atlantia. Las fuerzas de Anubis han llegado al sistema solar. ¡Estén alertas!_"

El joven suspiró, el momento ha llegado, la pelea por su mundo había dado inicio.

"Ha comenzado…"

"¿Ya comenzó?"

Nuevamente, Takato suspiró, no teniendo que voltear para ver quien era, puesto que podía sentir su presencia.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Henry? Creí que habías escapado con los demás." Se cuestionaba el joven, volteando para ver a su compañero Henry Wong, un _Tamer_ como él.

"No podía quedarme sin hacer nada." Le respondía el chico de cabello azul oscuro, con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos. "Esta también es la ciudad donde vivo."

"Creí haberte dicho que…"

"Si, si, que era muy peligroso…" decía una tercera voz, interrumpiendo al joven. "Pero ya vez que eso no nos detendrá."

"Terriermon…"

Un extraño conejo, aunque en realidad estaba basado en un perro, con largas orejas y un pequeño cuerno en la frente, saltó a la cabeza de Henry, saludando a Takato. El era Terriermon, un _Digimon_ de nivel _Rookie_ y el compañero de Henry.

"Momentai." Decía la criatura. "No hay porque preocuparse."

"¡Claro que me preocupo!" Exclamaba Takato con cierto enfado. "Estos enemigos no son como los que nos enfrentamos antes. Ustedes no…"

"Takato, respóndeme algo…" comenzó Henry seriamente. "Si tu estuvieras en mi lugar, ¿Escaparías?¿Me dejarías pelear sólo?"

"No, no lo haría…" respondía levemente, entendiendo lo que quería hacer su amigo. "Pero…"

"¿Lo vez? No lo harías, por lo que nosotros tampoco lo haremos."

"Pero Henry…"

"Pero nada, hay que hacerlo. Terriermon y yo no queremos escapar, defenderemos este mundo, nuestro hogar."

"Y eso es una promesa." Decía el _Digimon_, haciendo la 'V' de la victoria con sus pequeños dedos. "Les ganaremos como lo hicimos con el _D-Reaper_."

"… veo que no podré convencerlos." Comentaba Takato levemente. "Muy bien, si eso quieren…"

-_¡Beep beep!_-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__137-The Stage is Set- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

"_¡Atención!¡Naves enemigas acercándose al sector JP-13!¡Estén atentos!_"

De pronto, el suelo comenzó a sacudirse violentamente. Al mirar por la ventana, los dos jóvenes y el _Digimon_ vieron como el crucero de batalla estaba siendo atacado desde el cielo por una lluvia de esferas de energía. La colosal nave comenzó a elevarse al espacio, dejando la ciudad desprotegida. Los dos salieron de la casa, cuando un sonido llamó su atención.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Terriermon.

Takato, en respuesta, saltó al tejado de una casa de tres pisos cercana a la de ellos. Al mirar al cielo, pudo ver como el centro de la ciudad estaba siendo atacado por varios cazas enemigos, unas naves del tamaño de un avión de combate normal, sólo que con forma de media luna y eran negros como la noche, disparando descargas de energía amarillas. Henry y Terriermon, luego de unas dificultades, subieron al tejado, donde, junto con su compañero _Tamer_, vieron la destrucción a lo lejos.

Otro sonido les llamó la atención, esta vez desde atrás. Acercándose desde el sur, varios cazas humanos _F-15_, _F-18_ y _F-22_ volaban velozmente, pasando sobre ellos con un ruido estruendoso, antes de seguirse hacia el centro de la ciudad y empezar la lucha contra las naves enemigas. Pronto, el cielo de _Tokio_ se vio envuelto en un caos.

"Ha empezado." Comentaba Takato, antes de mirar a su compañero. "¿Estas seguro de que quieren hacer esto, Henry, Terriermon?"

"Claro que si." le respondía el humano. "Si no hacemos algo…"

"Lo sé." Respondía el joven, invocando su _Keyblade_. "Entonces vamos."

"Si." respondía el joven genio, antes de sacar su _D-Ark_ y ver a su compañero _Digimon_. "¿Listo, Terriermon?"

"¡No tienes porque preguntar!" Respondía el conejo de datos.

"¡Vamos, Henry!" Exclamaba Takato, alzando su _Keyblade_. "_¡BAN-KAI!_"

"_¡BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!¡MATRIX EVOLUTION!_"

Los dos jóvenes y el _Digimon_ fueron envueltos en diferentes destellos de luz, energía y datos. Cuando estos desaparecieron, ahora los héroes se mostraban diferentes; Takato estaba usando su _Gallant Armor_, la que lo catalogaba como un _N-Warrior_, mientras que Henry y Terriermon ya no estaban. En lugar del humano y el _Digimon_, estaba un coloso verde, de cuerpo delgado pero con una armadura bastante pesada. Era una fortaleza móvil, ya que era _MegaGargomon_, un _Digimon_ con suficiente poder de fuego para nivelar el centro de una ciudad grande. Este _Digimon_ era la fusión de Henry y Terriermon.

"¡Muy bien!¡Estoy listo para patear traseros!"

"_No te confíes mucho, Terriermon, no sabemos de lo que son capaces._" Le respondía el _Tamer_, dentro de la enorme mole digital, dentro de una esfera de datos verdes.

"Momentai…" respondía el coloso.

"Vamos chicos, debemos pelear." Decía Takato, saltando al hombre del enorme _Digi-Mecha_ verde, algo que llamó su atención.

"¡Oye, esté no es un vuelto gratis!" Exclamaba el _Digimon_.

"_¡Terriermon!_"

"Momentai, Henry, momentai…"

"_Juro que me cansaré de tantos Momentai que dices, Terriermon…_"

Takato solo rió ante esto, hace mucho que no convivía con ellos y ya le hacía falta.

"Es bueno estar con ustedes de nuevo, chicos." Comentaba el joven de armadura blanca y roja. "Los extrañé."

"Sólo no llores en mi hombro… aunque tenga mucho de eso…"

"_Ya basta, Terriermon, no es tiempo de bromas…_"

"Mo…"

"_Terriermon._"

"Ok, ok, ya no lo diré… por ahora."

"_Te escuché._"

"Vamos, nos necesitan allá." Comentaba Takato seriamente. "¡Por nuestro mundo!"

Y así, _MegaGargomon_ comenzó a elevarse usando sus propulsores, dirigiéndose al centro de la ciudad, donde estaba ocurriendo una de las batallas por _Tamera_.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 017: Rayterra-_

_- 8:39 AM-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__75-Kirai ni Narenai- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Lucy Shidou se encontraba meditando, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración profunda. Estaba en el dojo de su familia, sentada sobre sus talones, usando un traje blanco, un _Dogi_ de practica de artes marciales. Había estado así desde el desayuno, meditando para lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Hace cinco días que se le avisó que las flotas de _Anubis_ habían empezado su invasión al _Nintenverse_, y ya habían conquistado algunos mundos humanos al borde de la galaxia. _Rayterra_ estaba por ahora a salvo ya que el planeta estaba en el lado opuesto de donde entró la invasión, trayendo tranquilidad a la gente de ese mundo.

Pero ella no estaba tranquila. Al contrario, podía sentir en su corazón el sufrimiento por la que las personas que estaban siendo atacadas sentían. Ella era así, siempre se preocupaba por los demás mas que por ella misma, y eso le ha traído muchos problemas… aunque le ha traído muchas mas cosas buenas, como sus amigas, la gente de _Céfiro_, Latis y, recientemente, a X.

Sonrió al recordar al _Hunter_ azul. Era la primera vez que podía llamar a un chico su novio, algo que ella no creyó posible a esa edad, ya que la mayoría de la gente que conocía en _Rayterra_ la trataba como un chico, por lo que no llamaba la atención de los demás hombres.

La sonrisa cambió por una mueca de preocupación. Hace cuatro días que no ve a X. A diferencia de _Rayterra_, _Replira_ si estaba en el rumbo que la flota de la galaxia _Duat_ tomó, por lo que, al ser un miembro importante de los _Maverick_ _Hunters_, se requería de su presencia. Si, estaba preocupada por él, pero sabía que no se dejaría vencer fácilmente… además de que, hace un día, recibió un mensaje de su parte, diciendo que la recogería a ella y a sus amigas para partir a _Novaterra_ a las doce de la tarde de _Rayterra_, que sería en pocas horas.

Mientras ella meditaba, sus dos hermanos, Masiel y Cameo, la estaban espiando desde la puerta del dojo. Ellos estaban muy felices al ver que su hermanita había regresado de esa peligrosa misión, aunque les sorprendió mucho cuando Lucy les dio la noticia de que X y ella ya eran pareja, lo que provocó que los dos hermanos comenzaran a sermonear al _Reploid-humano_, haciéndole jurar y re-jurar que la protegería con su vida.

Ahora, luego de que ella les advirtió que tenía que irse a otra batalla, su preocupación por el bienestar de su hermanita volvió a elevarse.

"No podemos dejar que ella se vaya de nuevo." Comentó Cameo seriamente, aunque en voz baja. "Es demasiado peligroso."

"Pero ella ya está decidida." Respondía el hermano Masiel. "No podemos hacerla retroceder."

"Pero hay que hacer algo para…"

"Hermanos, se que están ahí…"

La voz de Lucy hizo que los dos perdieran el equilibrio y, luego de empujar la puerta, cayeran en el piso del dojo, donde la joven los veía con algo de asombro.

"¿Otra vez me están espiando?" preguntaba la pelirroja con confusión. "No se preocupen por mi…"

"¡Pero no podemos evitarlo!" Exclamaba Masiel, abrazando con fuerza a Lucy, quien rápidamente se convirtió en su forma 'chibi', con orejas y cola de gato. "Eres mi pequeña hermanita, no podemos permitir que te pase algo malo."

"¡Oye, no se vale!" Exclamaba Cameo, también abrazando a Lucy. "¡Yo también quiero hacerle sentir que la queremos!"

"Hermanos, me asfixian…"

Los dos hombres, al darse cuenta de lo que hacían, soltaron a Lucy, quien comenzó a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire para llenar sus pulmones.

"Hermanos, no deben ser tan sobre protectores." Comentaba la pelirroja, con una mano en el pecho. "Les agradezco que se preocupen por mi, pero a veces es demasiado…"

"No los culpes, Lucy, después de todo son tus hermanos…"

"Saturno." Decía la joven, dándose cuenta de la presencia de su hermano mayor. "¿También te preocupas?"

"Claro que me preocupo, eres mi hermana." Respondía el hombre alto de cabello corto. "Nuestra madre y padre también lo están, no creas que la noticia de que eras una guerrera que salvaba a un mundo les cayó bien."

"Lo siento…"

"Creo que debes prepararte, dijiste que debías estar a ciertas horas para encontrarte con tus amigas e iré, ¿no es así?"

"Si, hermano."

"¿Entonces si te vas, Lucy?" preguntaba Cameo con ojos llorosos, algo que hizo que a la joven le saliera una gota de sudor en la nuca.

"S-si, Cameo, debo irme."

"Prométeme que regresarás, Lucy." Exigía Masiel con seriedad. "No quiero perder a mi hermana menor."

"Claro, Masiel, regresaré, tenlo por seguro."

Luego de esta platica, la joven se fue a su habitación para prepararse. Tomó una ducha para quitarse el sudor y el cansancio, no dándose cuenta de los cambios por los que estaba pasando su cuerpo, gracias a la semilla dorada dentro de ella, cambios que pronto se volverían notorios.

Luego del baño, comenzó a cambiarse, decidiendo usar su uniforme escolar, a pesar de tener otras ropas. La joven sostuvo el chaleco del uniforme, viéndolo con nostalgia. Con esas prendas había conocido a Marina y a Anaís, tuvo muchas aventuras en _Céfiro_, alegrías, tristezas, angustias, encontró el primer amor, se convirtió en el Pilar de un mundo ajeno al de ella, vio como su corazón se llenó de angustia y dolor por la muerte de su amado, sólo para luego ver la llegada de otro, X.

Suspiró nuevamente, mirando la prenda escolar… mientras ella aún estaba en ropa interior, con sólo una camiseta de tirantes y unas panties, ambas de color blanco… y la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave. Al recordar eso, rápidamente se cambió, colocándose el traje, no queriendo que sus hermanos la vieran semi-desnuda. Luego de colocárselo, se miró al espejo, viendo que no faltara nada y que todo estaba en su lugar.

"Lo he decidido." Decía la joven para si misma. "Es la ultima vez que usaré este traje. Ya salí de la secundaria y no tiene caso usarlo. No puedo permitir que todos esos recuerdos se maltraten con tanto uso. Para esta guerra, será la ultima vez que lo use."

Con estas palabras, la joven, tomó el medallón que Latis le entregó y se lo colocó debajo de la blusa, esperando que pudiera protegerla como en veces anteriores. Ya estaba lista, faltaba una hora para hora citada y tenía que salir si quería llegar a tiempo. En el recibidor, sus hermanos la miraban seriamente, aunque no iba a intentar detenerla, puesto que sabían que no podrían.

"Buena suerte, Lucy." Decía Cameo.

"Regresa a salvo." Comentaba Masiel, Lucy sonrió alegremente.

"¡Claro, hermanos, regresaré!" respondía ella, dándoles un fuerte abrazo a los dos, antes de quedar frente a frente con su hermano mayor. "Saturno, me tengo que ir."

"Cuídate, Lucy, te estaremos esperando." Comentó él, abrazando a su pequeña hermana con fuerza. "Todos te esperaremos."

"Gracias, hermanos…" respondía la pelirroja, llorando un poco, puesto que podría ser la ultima vez que los viera.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__74-Itsuka Kagayaku- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Lucy se encontraba en los miradores de la _Torre de_ _Tokio_, viendo la ciudad con tranquilidad. Había llegado quince minutos antes de la hora marcada, por lo que estaba esperando tanto a sus amigas como a su novio. Mientras lo hacía, a su mente venían esos momentos tranquilos por los que su vida había pasado, así como aquellos recuerdos tristes y sombríos, donde ella casi se da por vencida. De no ser por sus amigas, quizás lo hubiera hecho.

Y hablando de amigas…

"¡Lucy!"

La pelirroja sintió de pronto un cálido abrazo por la espalda, dándose cuenta de inmediato de quien era; su compañera Marina Ryuuzaki.

"Hola chicas." Comentaba la guerrera del fuego alegremente.

"Hola Lucy, ¿Nos esperaste mucho?" preguntaba Anaïs con cortesía.

"No mucho, sólo unos minutos, no se preocupen."

"Sabes Lucy." Empezaba Marina, picando la mejilla de su amiga con su dedo. "No me creo eso. Conociéndote, es probable que sólo lo digas para no hacernos sentir mal."

La pelirroja sonrió nerviosamente, moviendo sus manos frente a ella.

"No, enserio, esta vez no es así."

"¿Así que antes lo hacías?" preguntaba la guerrera del agua, habiendo atrapado a su compañera.

"Marina, no la hagas sentir mal." Hablaba la guerrera del viento con tranquilidad.

"Ok, ok, no lo haré, pero espero que ella ya no sea así." Comentaba la mujer de azul, cruzándose de brazos.

"No se preocupen, ya no seré así." Respondía Lucy, viendo a sus dos amigas, quienes también tenían puestas sus ropas de colegialas. "Veo que también usan sus uniformes de escuela."

"Yo lo usaré una ultima vez." Decía Marina. "Siento que es lo correcto."

"Parece que las tres pensamos igual." Comentaba Anaís. "Yo también pensé en eso."

"Eso creo yo…" decía Lucy, volteando a ver de nuevo hacia la ciudad, viéndola con melancolía. "Con estas ropas pasamos muchas cosas, nos volvimos amigas, vivimos muchas aventuras. Estas ropas guardan muchos recuerdos, son una fase de nuestra vida… pero…"

"Todo tiene que cambiar, ¿No?" preguntaba la joven de anteojos con cierta tristeza.

"Si, cambiaremos todas, nuestra fase de niñas está por terminar. Es por eso que decidí que, hasta que terminemos con esto, usaré este uniforme."

"Yo también pensé lo mismo." Comentaba Marina. "Es como una especie de símbolo. Después de esto, entraremos a otra fase."

"No sólo en nuestras escuelas." Decía Anaís. "También en nuestras vidas, estamos por cambiar."

"Pero no por eso dejaremos de ser amigas." Confirmaba Lucy. "No importa lo que pase, seremos compañeras y estaremos juntas."

Las tres chicas se tomaron de las manos, un símbolo para ellas de amistad.

"Nunca nos separaremos." Decía Marina. "Siempre nos ayudaremos."

"Permaneceremos como amigas, no importa lo que pase." Comentaba Anaís con alegría.

"Es cierto." Afirmaba Lucy con alegría. "No importa lo que hagamos, siempre estaremos juntas, aún en espíritu. No perderemos la esperanza."

"Así se habla, Lucy."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__79-Missing You- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Las tres chicas voltearon todas a una dirección, los elevadores de la torre. Saliendo del ascensor, el _Maverick_ _Hunter_ X hacía su aparición, portando su armadura azul, mientras las puertas se cerraban detrás de él. Al verlo, Lucy sonrió con alegría.

"¡Hola, X!" Exclamaba la pelirroja, sonrojándose un poco.

"Hola, Lucy..." Respondía el _Hunter_, antes de ver a las compañeras de su pareja. "Chicas, creo que llegué a tiempo."

"Muy a tiempo, joven X." comentaba Anaís, mirando su reloj, que decía que era la hora exacta.

"Supongo que tenemos que irnos, ¿No?" preguntaba Marina.

"Si, tenemos que irnos." Respondía el ex-_Reploid_ con seriedad. "La situación ha cambiado… para mal."

"Entendemos, entonces mientras mas rápido nos vayamos, mejor."

"Si, vámonos. Sujétense de mi."

X se acercó a ellas, mientras Anaïs y Marina colocaban una de sus manos en sus hombros. El joven colocó su mano en el hombro de Lucy, ya que se sentía aún con algo de nervios al estar con él. Concentrándose, X, al igual que las tres chicas, se volvieron energía, antes de salir disparados al cielo.

**Fin del Capitulo 01**

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. La guerra ha empezado, varios mundos humanos están siendo atacados por las fuerzas de Anubis. ¿Qué es lo que podemos hacer para solucionar esto?

**Takato:** Esto no es nada facil. A pesar de que estamos ganando… ¿Uh?¿De quien es esta energía?

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**Tamera, un campo de batalla entre cientos.**_

**Takato:** Este sujeto, emite un gran poder… ¡Cuidado, Henry!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)_


	3. Cap 02: Tamera, un campo de batalla

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue & subtitle II- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

La batalla contra las fuerzas de _Anubis_ acaba de comenzar. Cientos de mundos humanos están siendo amenazados por la flota de la galaxia _Duat_, sometiendo a varias civilizaciones. Los héroes de estos mundos se unen para la batalla contra esta fuerza maligna que trata de conquistarlos. Pero ¿Serán sus fuerzas y deseos suficientes para vencer a este enemigo?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)_

* * *

**_Capitulo 02: Tamera, un campo de batalla entre cientos._**

_-Planeta: Tierra 002: Novaterra-_

_-N-Warrior's Sky Tower, 11:21 AM-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _76-The Mako City- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII_)

Raphael estaba en su oficina, recostado en su cómodo sillón. Sin embargo, el hechicero hacía todo menos relajarse. Frente a sus ojos, cinco ventanas de energía mostraban diversas situaciones en varios mundos humanos, dándole datos de la cantidad de fuerzas enemigas, aliadas y cuanto del planeta había sido arrasado. El hechicero se llevó una mano al arco de su nariz, sintiendo un pequeño dolor de cabeza.

"¿Cómo es que terminamos así?" se preguntó sin entender la respuesta.

Ha pasado exactamente una semana desde que la flota de _Anubis_ entró en el _Nintenverse_, conquistando dos mundos humanos en cuestión de horas, ya que no estaban preparados. Rápidamente se despachó a los _Battlecruisers_ que tenían a disposición, ya que sus fuerzas fueron diezmadas considerablemente debido a la guerra contra los _Mecronets_.

Había algo que le preocupaba considerablemente respecto a las naves; los _Ha'taks_ y _Zodiacs_ estaban muy nivelados en armamento y defensas… pero no sus cazas. Los _Death Gliders_, los cazas de la flota de _Anubis_, eran superiores a los _Wraith_ y _Vikings_ de _Novaterra_ en cuanto a velocidad, perdiendo muchas naves de combate de esa forma. Para tratar de perder mas naves, el Doctor Light y los científicos de _Novaterra_ estaban diseñando un caza mas veloz y poderoso que el _Wraith_, logrando ya un prototipo en menos de dos días.

Ahora, Raphael tenía que concentrarse en las situaciones que ocurrían en otros mundos humanos, viendo a cuantos cruceros de batalla enviar o si es necesario usar una _BattleMoon_ para hacerlos retroceder…

"_Raphael._"

Una pantalla de luz apareció a lado del hechicero, mostrando al Dr. Thomas Light, el creador de Megaman y de Megaman X.

"Dr. Light, ¿Qué sucede?" preguntaba el líder de los _N-Warriors_ con seriedad.

"_Hemos terminado el modelo del nuevo caza de combate. Quizás quiera venir a verlo. ¿O quiere que le mande los datos?_" preguntaba el hombre anciano del otro lado de la pantalla.

"No, iré a verlo personalmente, creo que será mejor que ver sólo datos."

"_Muy bien, aquí lo espero._" Dijo el científico, antes de que la pantalla desapareciera.

"Interesante, así que está listo…"

"Raphael…"

El hechicero mencionado miró a la puerta de su oficina, donde estaban Kristal y Alan, mirándolo con algo de preocupación.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó el anciano con curiosidad.

"¿Qué es lo que ha pasado con los demás?" preguntaba Alan seriamente. "Me refiero a todos nuestros compañeros."

"No te preocupes por ellos, están haciendo lo posible por proteger sus mundos. Kristal, veo que regresaste con bien de _Shadow Realm_."

"Así es, maestro." Respondía la hechicera. "Todos están bien, la ciudad de _Spellian Hegcian_ ha sido reconstruida completamente, es casi igual a la anterior, aunque hay diferencias."

"Me lo imagino, no se puede construir todo con exactitud. ¿Cómo se están preparando para la guerra contra _Anubis_?"

"Aunque no estén en peligro, ya que _Shadow Realm_ no está en el camino de la invasión, están haciendo todo lo posible por fortalecer sus defensas, aunque, luego de la lucha contra los _Mecronets_, no será fácil."

"Entiendo."

"Raphael." Comenzó el joven. "Dígame, ¿Cómo va el combate?"

"No muy bien." respondió el hechicero, activando un dispositivo que mostró un holograma en el centro de la habitación, uno que mostraba la galaxia entera. "Ha pasado sólo una semana desde el inicio de la guerra, y ya varios mundos han sido tomados, a pesar de nuestro esfuerzo."

El holograma de la galaxia mostraba varios puntos azules, mundos humanos habitables. Entonces, en una sección de la galaxia, algunos de estos puntos cambiaron a rojos, indicio de que ya estaban tomados por _Anubis_, mientras que otros eran amarillos, donde se estaban librando en este momento batallas por el planeta.

"Los invasores ya tienen varios sistemas, incluyendo en estos unos treinta mundos humanos habitables. Si esto sigue así, para el final del mes, llegarán a _Novaterra_."

"¿Qué podemos hacer?" preguntaba Kristal con algo de desesperación en su voz. "Si continua así…"

"¿Por qué estamos perdiendo la guerra?" preguntaba Alan. "¿No se supone que los _Zodiacs_ están al nivel de los _Ha'taks_?" _'Aún no puedo creer que sean los Ha'taks de la serie de Stargate los que nos están atacando. Sólo falta que también nos ataquen Goa'ulds.'_

"Es cierto que nuestros cruceros de batalla son igual de fuertes que los _Ha'taks_." Comenzó Raphael. "Pero el problema son nuestros aviones caza."

"¿Qué es un caza?" preguntaba Kristal.

"Un caza es un avión de combate. Es una aeronave, como un _Wraith_ o _Viking_."

"Oh…"

"¿Qué haremos entonces?" preguntaba el humano.

"El Dr. Light está trabajando en un nuevo modelo, y parece que ya lo terminó. ¿Quieren verlo?"

"¡Claro!" Exclamaron los dos jóvenes.

"Vamos entonces."

Raphael se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la puerta, seguido de los dos jóvenes. Luego de entrar a un tele-transportador, llegaron al laboratorio, donde se encontraron con el Dr. Light, quien los saludó cordialmente.

"Así que los _Guardianes Chaos _y _Balance_ también vinieron a ver el nuevo modelo." Decía el científico de gran barba al ver a los dos jóvenes detrás de Raphael.

"Si, tenían curiosidad." Respondió el hechicero. "Entonces, ¿Ya está listo?"

"Claro, está terminado. Vengan, se los enseñaré."

"Una pregunta." Comentó el humano de gorra gris. "¿Por qué están construyendo un nuevo caza?¿Hay alguna razón?"

"Tenemos un problema con la guerra en la que estamos presentes." Respondía el hechicero. "Los _Wraith_ y _Vikings_ han resultado ineficaces contra los cazas de las naves de _Anubis_, ya que los superan en velocidad por mucho."

"¿A cuantos kilómetros por hora van?"

"Los _Wraiths_ van a novecientos kilómetros por hora a máxima velocidad, los _Vikings_ van a quinientos. Pero un _Death Glider_ puede ir hasta cuatro mil kilómetros por hora."

"¡¿Cuatro mil?! Esa es una diferencia muy marcada." Respondía el humano con asombro.

"Nosotros nos enfocamos en mejorar el diseño de nuestros _Battlecruiser_s para ser mas eficientes, pero nunca le pusimos una gran atención a los aviones caza, algo en lo que son superiores los de las fuerzas de _Anubis_. Las ultimas batallas las hemos perdido debido a que los _Wraiths_ y _Vikings_ no han podido siquiera alcanzarlos, y son muy escurridizos para que las baterías de energía de los _Zodiacs_ los alcancen."

"Es por eso que Raphael nos encargó la investigación de un nuevo caza que sea igual de veloz que los _Death Gliders_." Comentaba el Dr. Light con tranquilidad. "Y lo hemos conseguido, una aeronave que se puede desplazar a cuatro mil kilómetros por hora. Debo admitir que, aunque me especialice en robótica, fue algo sencillo crearlo. Síganme."

Los tres siguieron al científico por algunos minutos, entrando en un tele-transportador, mandándolos a otra parte de la base. Aparecieron en un gran salón, con varias maquinas por todos lados. Pero, lo que les llamó la atención fue lo que había en el centro.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _146-SeeD- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

"Les presento nuestro nuevo caza, el _X-872_." Decía el Dr. Light, señalando la aeronave que estaba flotando sobre el suelo, gracias a una maquina antigravedad. "Esté es nuestro modelo mas reciente, el caza que rivalizará a los _Death Gliders_ de _Anubis_."

"Es sorprendente, ¿No lo crees, Alan-kun?" preguntaba Kristal, mirando a su novio que estaba a lado, sólo para darse cuenta de que el joven miraba la aeronave con duda. "¿Qué te pasa?"

"¿Por qué parece una fusión entre un _F-15_ y un _Airwing_?" señaló el muchacho.

En efecto, el nuevo caza, de color totalmente gris, tenía una apariencia similar a la de una aeronave _F-15_, salvo que era mas pequeño, sus alas estaban mas dobladas hacia atrás, la cabina no estaba al frente, sino un poco mas atrás de la mitad de la nave, como en un auto de carreras, además de no tener las dos "colas" de los cazas humanos.

"Eso es por una razón." Comentaba el creador de Megaman. "Es para mayor efectividad en combate aéreo. Minimiza la fricción en el aire, haciéndolo mas veloz."

"No se ofenda, doc., pero ¿Qué en el espacio no hay aire?" preguntaba el humano con curiosidad.

"Así es, pero me refiero a cuando entra en combate en la atmosfera. Sabemos que nuestros cazas son buenos en el espacio, pero hay veces que se tiene que pelear en un planeta, por eso esa forma."

"Oh, ya veo… bueno, al menos no será difícil acostumbrarse a él."

"El armamento que tiene esta nave es lo ultimo en nuestra tecnología."

"¿Dispara misiles?"

"_Energy-Misiles_. No te confundas con misiles hechos de energía, estos están cubiertos por una especie de escudo nuclear, que lo protege de ataques que intenten destruirlo. El _X-Buster_ de X al máximo nivel no podría atravesarlo."

"Entiendo, pero tengo mis dudas con los misiles."

"Los misiles son debido a que hay veces en que los láseres no son suficientes para derribar a un enemigo, por lo que el uso de estas armas seguidoras es bueno."

"Deben ser rápidos para alcanzar a un _Death Glider_."

"Cinco mil kilómetros por hora en veinte segundos, antes de que explote por falta de energía."

"¡Genial!"

"Muy bien, Dr. Light." Decía Raphael. "Esto nos ayudará en el combate contra las fuerzas de _Anubis_. ¿Cuándo empezará la producción en masa? Debemos colocarlos en todos los _Zodiacs_ restantes."

"Empezará de inmediato, pero aún le falta algo; un nombre."

"¿No se llamaba _X-872_?" preguntaba Kristal.

"Ese es el nombre del proyecto, pero falta el nombre del tipo de nave."

"Oh, entiendo…¿Se puede llamar _Falcon_?"

"¿Por qué _Falcon_?" preguntaba Raphael.

"Porque me gusta el nombre, además de que vuela y todo eso."

"Es un nombre muy común." Respondía el Dr. Light. "Pero bueno, se queda."

"Haaa, ¡Yo quería ponerle el nombre!" exclamaba Alan con enfado, a lo que Kristal sólo lo miró con tranquilidad, antes de mostrarle una gran sonrisa.

"Las mujeres primero, Alan-kun, se caballeroso."

"Bueno, ya no importa."

"La producción empezará de inmediato." comentaba el Dr. Light, antes de dirigirse a Raphael. "Solicito permiso para ir a _Replira_. Escuché que las fuerzas de _Anubis_ están por llegar a ese planeta y sería mejor ir a ver que es lo que pasa."

"Por supuesto." Respondía el hechicero. "Puede irse, nosotros tenemos algunas cosas que hacer."

"¿De verdad?" preguntaba Alan.

"Si, necesito que ustedes vayan a _Digiten_, porque parece que están por caer en manos de _Anubis_. Deben ir y evacuar a todos los humanos posibles, además de traer a Tai."

"¿Qué hay de _Tamera_?" preguntaba Kristal.

"Lucy y X ya van para allá, los mandé temprano. Irán por Takato y cualquier otro sobreviviente. También tengo pensado pedir ayuda externa para esta situación."

"¿Ayuda externa?¿A que se refiere, maestro?"

"Se los diré luego, por ahora deben ir a _Digiten _a ver en que pueden ayudar."

"Muy bien, iremos al mundo Tai." Decía Alan, viendo a su compañera. "¿Lista, Kristal?"

"¡Siempre lista, así que vamos!" exclamó la hechicera.

Con esto dicho, los dos jóvenes comenzaron a correr hacia el tele-transportador, indicándole que fueran al salón del _Stargate_, para ir al mundo de Tai.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 019: Tamera-_

_-11:37 A.M.-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _60-Destiny's Force- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

La guerra continuaba en _Tamera_, el mundo de los _Tamers_. El combate ahora no solo se centraba en el cielo, también en tierra, cuando varios soldados de _Anubis_, con armaduras, idénticas, color plata y con largos báculos, aparecieron de la nada por toda la ciudad. Para enfrentarlos, los soldados de _Novaterra_ los esperaban.

Varios disparos de energía ocurrían por algunas secciones del centro, cuando las fuerzas invasoras, por medio de sus báculos, disparaban veloces esferas de energía, capaces de hacer volar una pared de un solo impacto, hincándose sobre una rodilla o de pie. Mientras, los defensores, con una especie de ametralladora cada uno, disparaban ráfagas de energía carmesí a sus atacantes. La fuerza de las avanzadas armas de ambos rivales era muy parecidas, evitando que alguno de los bandos en tierra obtuviera la ventaja.

La cosa era distinta en los cielos. Los _Death Gliders_ habían destruido a casi todas las naves de combate _Tameranians_ y _Novaterrans_, perdiendo muy pocas en comparación, dejando así los cielos libres, exceptuando...

"_¡BURST SHOT!_"

Decenas de misiles se dirigían a los _Death Gliders_, quienes los evitaban con facilidad, antes de girarse y atacar al que los había lanzado. Desde la destrucción de los cazas humanos, _MegaGargomon_ se había convertido en una especie de torreta de misiles móvil, disparando varios misiles, aunque ninguno hacía contacto con los veloces cazas enemigos.

"Uh-oh, ¡Henry, nuestros ataques no sirven!" Exclamaba _MegaGargomon_ con algo de desesperación.

"_Esto no se ve bien._" decía el humano, dentro de la enorme mole de metal. "_Ninguno de nuestros ataques surten efecto en ellos._"

"¡Muy bien!¡Entonces los aplastaré como moscas!"

Y así le hizo… o más bien, le intentó. El enorme Mega _Digimon_ intentó aplastar los cazas de _Anubis_ como si fueran moscas, usando sus manos. Cabe decir que las naves eran mucho más veloces que la colosal mole de metal, evitando sus intentos de ataque fácilmente.

"Es mas difícil de lo que pens-"

Pero no terminó de hablar, ya que sufrió un poderoso disparo en la espalda, producto de un _Death Glider_. El ataque fue tan fuerte que derribó al _Digimon_ sobre una casa cercana, destruyéndola en el acto.

"Ow, eso dolió."

"_¡Hay que ponernos de pie y continuar la lucha!_" Exclamaba Henry, aunque le fuera algo difícil el mantenerse firme.

"Eso intento, pero ese ataque fue muy fuerte."

"_¡Pues prepárate porque ahí vienen mas!_"

"¿eh?¡Ah no!"

_MegaGargomon_ se puso de pie, esperando a los _Death Gliders_ que venían hacia él a toda velocidad. Cuando estaban cerca, lanzó varios misiles de algunos compartimientos de su cuerpo, mismos que, a pesar de la corta distancia, fueron esquivados por las aeronaves.

"¡Oh vamos!¡Déjense gol-!" decía el _Digimon_, antes de ser callado nuevamente por mas disparos. "Este no es mi día…"

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _103-Evil Reborn- _(**Soundtrack: **_Soul Calibur II_)

Mientras, en otra parte de la ciudad, los soldados de _Anubis_ y los del _Nintenverse_ se enfrentaban de frente, usando sus poderosas armas tecnológicamente avanzadas para superarse. Decenas de soldados de ambos bandos habían sido asesinados debido a los disparos, tanto aliados como enemigos caían por los suelos.

Cuando llegaba el momento de enfrentarse en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ambos bandos estaban preparados. Los humanos del _Nintenverse_ tenían un buen entrenamiento en cuanto a combate físico, además de varias mejoras en sus cuerpos debido a la tecnología de _Novaterra_, siendo varias veces mas fuerte que un humano promedio, capaz de levantar cosas pesadas, saltar edificios de algunos pisos de altura y varios estilos de combate a su disposición, además de usar espadas y escudos de energía como armamento principal. Los soldados de _Anubis_, por su parte, provenían de una costumbre de guerreros; toda su especie estaba preparada para la guerra, incluso un soldado novato era mas fuerte que un luchador profesional. Usando sus báculos como arma principal para el ataque y la defensa, grandes habilidades de combate y un espíritu guerrero, los invasores eran una fuerza de temer.

Y ahí estaban, luchando en el centro de la ciudad de _Tokio_ de _Tamera_, _Nintenversans_ y _Egypterans _en un combate de vida o muerte. Miembros cercenados, cuerpos a la mitad, con horribles quemaduras y algunos totalmente irreconocibles, tanto soldados de ambos bandos como los desafortunados civiles que aparecieron en el momento y lugar equivocado, eran normales en el lugar.

Varios soldados del _Nintenverse_ se atrincheraban detrás de vehículos volteados, usando sus armas para mantener a raya al enemigo, que se acercaba más y más. Eran un grupo de cinco, uno de ellos herido en el pecho, otro cuidándolo, dejando que los otros tres dispararan balas de energía hacia los soldados invasores. Varios caían por las veloces ráfagas que los atravesaban de un lado al otro, pero otros tomaban su lugar, disparando con sus báculos a los vehículos que comenzaban a ceder bajo el fuego enemigo. Sólo esos cinco quedaban en esa calle, los demás refuerzos estaban en otras, luchando también por su vida.

"¡No se rindan!" comentaba uno de ellos, disparando como loco a los del frente. "¡Tenemos que resistir hasta que venga la ayuda!¡No podemos per-!"

_-Bang!-_

Fue lo último que ese soldado dijo en su vida, antes de que un disparo de energía le diera en la cabeza, destrozando su casco en el proceso. Él cayó de espaldas, mirando al cielo, su frente mostraba una horrible quemadura donde el disparo golpeó, a pesar de la protección de su casco, que yacía roto a su lado. Al verlo, los demás se asustaron, puesto que sufrirían el mismo destino.

Pero entonces, detrás de ellos, una niña comenzó a llorar, trayéndolos de nuevo a la realidad. En el edificio de atrás, seis civiles, entre ellos una niña y su madre, se habían refugiado, aunque habían sido detectados por el enemigo. Fue cuando los cuatro soldados restantes recordaron lo que eran y lo que estaban haciendo. Soldados del _Nintenverse_, cuya misión era el de proteger a los civiles que no tenían idea de lo que pasaba.

"¡Debemos luchar!" Exclamó otro de los soldados, concentrándose un poco. "_¡N-Weapon!¡Mode Change- Shotgun!_"

La ametralladora azul que sujetaba el soldado cambió de forma, siendo ahora mas larga, con sólo dos cañones en lugar de los seis normales. Sujetándolo como una escopeta, el soldado empezó a disparar su arma, lanzando grandes esferas de energía amarillas en contra de los soldados. Las dos balas fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para atravesar la armadura de los invasores, al igual que hacerlos estallar, e impactando con la persona que estaba detrás.

"_¡N-Weapon!¡Mode Change- Laser!_"

El otro soldado también cambió su arma, esta vez, un poco más ancha que en su forma de ametralladora, con cuatro cilindros ligeramente más largos. Al apuntar y presionar el gatillo, el soldado disparó cuatro láseres carmesí, que funcionaban como cuchillas. Estos láseres cortaban a los soldados de _Anubis_ en dos, no importando lo que tuvieran puesto.

Continuaron así unos minutos, superando a los invasores con sus poderosas armas, hasta que algunos de sus enemigos aparecieron con escudos de energía colocados en sus brazos. Estos escudos eran tan fuertes que resistían los disparos de escopeta de energía y láseres con facilidad, dejando a los defensores sin ventaja. Entonces, detrás de ellos, apareció otro soldado de _Anubis_, este sujetando un enorme cañón montando en su hombro derecho, como un lanzacohetes, apuntándole a la gente atrincherada. Con presionar un botón, este hombre liberó un poderoso cilindro de energía amarilla, misma que amenazaba con desintegrar a los soldados y a los civiles detrás de ellos.

Pero eso nunca llegó, el cilindro impactó con algo que se colocó frente a ellos, resistiendo el ataque.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _148-One Vision (Shinka Size)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Digimon Tamers_)

Los soldados miraron con asombro a quien los había salvado, Takato, Matsuki, el _N-Warrior_ de _Gallantmon_, usando su gran escudo, el _Aegis Shield_, para protegerse.

"¡Joven Takato!" Exclamó uno de ellos. "Gracias por venir."

"No hay problema. ¡Váyanse! Yo me encargaré de ellos." Exclamó el joven, levantando su escudo hacia sus enemigos, comenzando a reunir energía. "_¡FINAL ELYSIUM!_"

Del escudo fue liberado un poderoso cilindro de energía carmesí, mismo que desintegró a los soldados que los estaban atacando. Rápidamente, mas soldados aparecieron y vieron al _N-Warrior_ con odio.

"¡Es uno de los _N-Warriors_!" exclamó uno de ellos. "¡Atáquenlo!¡Háganlo sufrir en nombre de nuestro dios _Anubis_!"

Rápidamente, los más de veinte invasores que estaban en esa calle comenzaran a disparar energía de sus báculos, pero Takato se defendía con su escudo, evitando así recibir daño. El joven invocó su lanza sagrada, _Gram_, y miró a sus enemigos.

"¡Los haré pagar por lo que le están haciendo a mi mundo!" Exclamó el joven, antes de lanzarse a ellos, bloqueando los disparos con su escudo.

* * *

Un hombre, de armadura dorada y cabellos púrpuras, miraba el combate entre los _Ha'taks_ y los _Zodiacs_, dentro de una de las primeras, por medio de una ventana. Con sus ojos celestes, aquel hombre miraba con orgullo como sus _Death Gliders_ destruían fácilmente a los _Wraiths_ y Valkyries de _Novaterra_, indicando que su victoria sobre los cruceros de batalla humanos estaba asegurada.

Entonces, dos hombres entraron al salón donde estaba, haciendo una reverencia cuando estuvieron cerca de él.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede?" preguntaba el hombre de armadura dorada.

"Disculpe nuestro atrevimiento, Lord Seketh." Decía uno de los soldados que entraron. "Pero tenemos algo de información que nos acaba de llegar."

"¿Qué información?"

"Nuestras tropas terrestres nos han informado que la mayoría de las ciudades y puestos de gobierno de este planeta han sido tomados sin problema alguno, las fuerzas de _Novaterra_ son inútiles contra nuestros hombres."

"Excelente."

"Sin embargo." Comenzó el otro. "Algo está pasando en una zona."

"¿Qué sucede?"

"En una de las ciudades humanas, el _Tokio_ de este mundo, han encontrado resistencia."

"¿Qué tipo de resistencia?¿El ejercito de _Novaterra_ es mas fuerte?"

"No mi Lord, es mas bien una persona la que se interpone en la conquista de esa ciudad."

"¿Una persona?" preguntó con algo de curiosidad, antes de que la respuesta llegara a su mente. "Entiendo, debe ser uno de los _N-Warriors_ de esta Galaxia. Hasta ahora no nos hemos encontrado con ninguno."

"¿Cuáles son sus ordenes, mi señor?"

"Dejen a ese _N-Warrior_ en paz por ahora y sigan su curso." Comentó el guerrero, caminando hacia la puerta del salón. "Yo me encargaré de él…"

* * *

"_¡ROYAL SABER!_"

El ataque de Takato impactó en varios de los soldados de _Anubis_, incrustándolos contra las paredes exteriores de un edificio y dejándolos fuera de combate. Luego de unos minutos de pelear, varios soldados yacían inmóviles por todo el cruce donde el joven estaba luchando, ninguno quedaba en pie.

"Cielos." Comentó el joven, suspirando un poco. "Son mas fuertes de lo que pensé."

"¡Takato!"

Una gran sombra apareció en el lugar, siendo creada por _MegaGargomon_, quien estaba descendiendo, con algunas heridas en su cuerpo.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó el joven _N-Warrior_ al ver al coloso de metal con varias abolladuras.

"Si, nada que una noche de descanso no pueda resolver."

"_En realidad me siento como si me hubieran arrollado._" Comentó Henry dentro del _Digimon_. "_Si hubieran seguido, quizás ya no estaría aquí._"

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Takato.

"_No lo sé, los cazas se fueron de repente._"

"¡Los ahuyentamos, Henry!¿Por qué no lo crees?" preguntaba Terriermon.

"_Si, claro, los ahuyentamos con nuestro acto de recibir disparos a cada segundo. La verdad no sé que pensar. Es probable que estén por algo mas grande._"

"¿Qué sería?" preguntaba Takato.

"_Ni idea, pero si sé que aprovecharé este descanso un momento…_"

"Bueno, yo seguiré ayudando a los soldados de _Novaterra_ para que…"

De pronto, el _N-Warrior_ sintió una poderosa presencia llenar todo el lugar, haciendo que la gravedad fuera mas fuerte para él que detectaba las presencias. _MegaGargomon_, como no podía sentir un aura, no era afectado por ella.

"¿Qué te sucede?" preguntó Terriermon. "¿Te hiciste en los pantalones o que?"

"_Tengo un mal presentimiento, Terriermon._" Comentó Henry.

"Estas en lo cierto."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _37-Mako Reactor- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII_)

Los dos voltearon a ver, al final de la calle, a un hombre con armadura dorada similar a la de los soldados de _Anubis_, completamente sólo y sonriendo. Al ver su armadura, el joven dentro del _Digimon_ colosal pensó en algo.

"_¿Eres el líder de esta invasión?_"

"Yo soy sólo el que está guiando el ataque a este mundo, no soy el líder. Mi señor _Anubis_ lo es." Comentaba aquel hombre con seriedad, una sonrisa tétrica pintada en sus labios. Al verlo, Takato sintió algo de miedo.

'_¿Quién es este hombre?'_ pensó el _N-Warrior_. _'¿Por qué siento esta desesperación?'_

"Que bien." el comentario de _MegaGargomon_ lo sacó de sus pensamientos. "Eso significa que. Si te derroto a ti, terminará este ataque a nuestro mundo."

"Se podría decir… ¿Pero podrás hacerlo?"

"¡Va veras!" Exclamó con fuerza, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia él, sus pasos haciendo temblar la tierra. "Te aplastaré como un insecto."

"¡Esperen!¡No es lo que parece!" Exclamó Takato, tratando de alertarles.

"_Si, Terriermon, tengo un mal, muy mal presentimiento._" Comentó Henry, pero el coloso no le hizo caso.

"No se preocupen." Respondió _MegaGargomon_, en frente del misterioso hombre, con un pie levantado. "Los lideres no son mas fuertes que sus soldados, son iguales a todos."

Y con esto dicho, el coloso verde bajó su pie derecho con fuerza, pisando al sujeto, quien no se movió del lugar. _MegaGargomon_ sonrió, puesto que, sin el líder, al menos descansarán un tiempo. Pero entonces, notó que su pie no estaba apoyado por completo en el suelo, además de sentir como si algo se resistiera a ser aplastado. Cuando supo que era, casi entró en pánico; el sujeto extraño detenía el enorme pie del _Digimon_ únicamente con un dedo… el meñique.

"¡No puede ser!" Exclamó _MegaGargomon_ con sorpresa.

"_¿Está soportando todo el peso de MegaGargomon con sólo un dedo?¡Imposible!_"

Takato apretó sus dientes con fuerza, al igual que sus puños. Debido a que podía sentir las presencias de los demás, sabía que ese sujeto era muy fuerte… y lo peor era que se estaba limitando.

Mientras, aquel hombre seguía soportando todo el peso del _Digimon_ con sólo su meñique, sin parecer siquiera sentir algo.

"¿Es esta toda la fuerza que tienes?" preguntó al ver que _MegaGargomon_ empleaba mas fuerza para pisarlo, en vano. "Que patéticos son los seres del _Nintenverse_, tan débiles que no valen la pena esforzarse."

"¡¿Qué dices?!" Exclamó Terriermon.

"Que no vales la pena."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _84-Anger of God- _(**Soundtrack: **_Yu-gi-oh!_)

Levantando su dedo levemente, el sujetó empujó a _MegaGargomon_. Pero la fuerza con la que lo empujó fue impresionante, ya que lo elevó varios metros en el aire, antes de caer pesadamente en la calle de a lado.

"¡Henry!¡Terriermon!" Exclamó Takato al ver a sus amigos caer con fuerza, antes de mirar al extraño sujeto. No podía creerlo, él había empujado a alguien que pesaba toneladas con sólo su meñique y sin siquiera parecer haberse esforzado. Eso afirmaba que era un sujeto poderoso.

"Vaya, que desilusión." Decía el sujeto con aburrimiento. "Tan grande, pero tan débil."

Takato apretó mas los puños, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar ante la presencia de ese sujeto, cuya fuerza era admirable.

"¿Quién eres tu?" preguntó el joven con valor y curiosidad por saber el nombre de aquel sujeto, quien, al escuchar su pregunta, lo miró con algo de arrogancia.

"¿Quieres saber mi nombre?" Preguntó él. "Bien, te lo diré; yo soy un guerrero leal al señor _Anubis_, uno de sus quince leales sacerdotes: _**Seketh**_, _Pharaohn of Seth_."

Al escuchar su nombre, Takato se puso en guardia. No sabía que era un Pharaohn pero inconcientemente se preparaba para el combate… ya que sabía que sería una lucha muy dura y sangrienta…

**Fin del Capitulo 02**

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Ten cuidado, Takato, la fuerza de ese sujeto es sorprendente.

**Takato:** No puede ser. Mis ataques no le hacen gran daño. ¿Este es el poder de nuestros enemigos?

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**El terrible poder de un Pharaohn.**_

**Seketh:** Es tú fin.

**??: **No si puedo evitarlo.

**Seketh:** ¿Uh?

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)_

* * *

_**Saiyan X dice:** Bueno gente, he aquí el inicio del Episodio 5. ¿Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado... y me dejen comentarios ¬¬ XD_

_Bueno, le haremos como antes, un capitulo por semana, con acualizaciónes los Viernes temprano. Quisiera mas, pero mis clases me matan. Sin embargo, ya que muchos están en examenes, quizas no tengan oportunidad de leer, por lo que acualizaré, no el Viernes que sigue, sino hasta el otro Viernes, es decir, de hoy en quince. Yo tambien empiezo examenes así que tambien yo ando mal...  
_

_Bueno, nos vemos en dos semanas... ¡Sobres!_

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	4. Cap 03: El terrible poder de un Pharaohn

_**17/Oct/08**_

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue&subtitleii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

Los _Novaterrans_ estaban perdiendo la batalla aérea en contra de los invasores de la galaxia _Duat_, debido a que sus _Death Gliders_ eran superiores a las naves humanas. Debido a esto, Raphael ordenó crear un nuevo caza de combate para enfrentarlos. El Dr. Light llegó con una solución; el X-872, un caza totalmente equipado, superior en velocidad a los _Wraiths_ y _Valkyries_, capaz de alcanzar a los _Death Gliders_. Alan notó que esa nave era parecida a los cazas humanos del año 2000, algo que el científico respondió al decir que era para mayor efectividad en la atmosfera.

Mientras tanto, en _Tamera_, Takato Matsuki y Henry Wong, dos _Digimon_ _Tamers_, luchaban contra las fuerzas de _Anubis_ que habían descendido a su planeta, logrando con sus habilidades superar a los invasores. De repente, un hombre con una poderosa aura apareció frente a ellos y, luego de mandar a volar a _MegaGargomon_ con un solo dedo, se presentó; el era Seketh, _Pharaohn de Seth_.

Takato supo por instinto que esta sería una pelea muy dura para él.

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)_

* * *

**_Capitulo 03: El terrible poder de un Pharaohn._**

_-Planeta: Tierra 019: Tamera-_

_-1:02 P.M.-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _82-The Mako-Controlling Organization- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII_)

"¿_Pharaohn_?" Esa era la pregunta que rondaba la cabeza de Takato, quien miraba con confusión al sujeto de armadura dorada frente a él. "¿Qué es un _Pharaohn_?"

"¿Acaso no lo sabes?" preguntó el invasor, burlándose de la ignorancia del _Tamer_. "Que patético, tan ignorante que no sabe con quien se enfrenta."

"Sólo responde."

"Muy bien, lo haré. Yo soy un _Pharaohn_, uno de los quince sagrados sacerdotes que están al servicio de nuestro dios _Anubis_. Somos sus guerreros más fieles y poderosos, elegidos de entre millones de _Egypterans_. Somos el equivalente a sus _Golden N-Warriors_."

"Así que era eso. Eso significa que debes ser muy poderoso."

"Exactamente, ustedes simples humanos no tienen oportunidad contra mi. ¡Ríndanse y júrenle lealtad a nuestro único dios, _Anubis_!"

El joven se colocó en guardia, sabiendo que estaba por comenzar una gran batalla. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, una voz llamó su atención.

"_No me hagas reír…_"

Tanto Takato como Seketh voltearon a un lado, viendo a _MegaGargomon_ ponerse en pie con dificultad, su enorme figura superando los edificios bajos que estaban a su lado.

"_¿Cómo podemos rendirnos ante un ser que sólo busca la destrucción de nuestra sociedad?¡Debes estar bromeando!_"

"Su anticuada sociedad no tiene razón de ser." Comentó el _Pharaohn_. "La libertad es sólo una ilusión. El significado de la vida humana es el de servir a un dios. Su civilización será modificada para complacer los deseos de nuestro dios _Anubis_."

"_¡No lo aceptaremos!¿Crees que nos dejaremos conquistar así nada mas?¿Dejar de lado todas nuestras creencias sólo para servir a un ser corrupto?_"

"¿Corrupto? Que mala visión tienes, humano. Nuestro dios sólo quiere mantener el orden del universo."

"_Bajo su control, ¿No es así?_"

"Se me hace conocido." Decía _MegaGargomon_ con burla. "Me parece que ese tal _Anubis_ es el típico mega loco con delirios de dominación mundial… aunque en este caso sería galáctico."

"Así tiene que ser." Respondió Seketh. "Para mantener el orden, un ser poderoso debe colocarse como el amo absoluto. Las ideas independientes van en contra del orden, puesto que siempre se piensa diferentemente. Es por eso que el orden de nuestro señor _Anubis_ es absoluto."

"_Discúlpame, pero prefiero seguir siendo libre y no tratado como esclavo._" Comentó Henry con algo de enfado.

"No serán tratados como esclavos, serán nuestros sirvientes, honrando a nuestro señor y a sus _Pharaohn_es."

"¿Incluyéndote? No gracias." Respondía el _Digimon_ colosal. "Henry, acabemos con este sujeto."

"_Muy bien, ¡ataquemos con todo lo que tenemos!_"

"¡Esperen!" Exclamó Takato. "¡No luchen contra él!¡No son los rivales adecuados!"

"Descuida, Takato, todo sale lastimado con las explosiones." Exclamó _MegaGargomon_, abriendo varios compartimientos de misiles en su cuerpo. "Y haré una muy grande… _¡BURST SHOT!_"

Varios misiles salieron volando del cuerpo del coloso digital, pasando a través de los edificios, sólo para impactar en el lugar donde el invasor estaba, creando grandes explosiones por el cruce donde estaba, haciendo que varios autos salieran dañados. Pero el _Digimon_ no terminó ahí, puesto que sus dos grandes hombreras, cada una con un rostro pintado en ellas, comenzaron a moverse.

"¡Y el gran final!_¡GIANT MISSILE!_"

Las dos hombreras resultaron ser gigantescos misiles, que salieron disparados velozmente , elevándose en el aire, antes de descender en picada hacia el centro de la nube de polvo. Al impactar, creó una gran explosión, superior a las anteriores, mandando a volar todo lo que no estuviera pegado al suelo, rompiendo los cristales de los edificios cercanos y expulsando una gran cantidad de aire hacia todas direcciones. Luego de unos segundos, cuando la explosión se calmó, _N-Warrior_ y _Digimon_ miraron el lugar de la explosión, esperando a que la nube de polvo se disipara para ver el resultado. Pero Terriermon lo miraba con orgullo.

"Ha ¿Que te pareció eso, invasor?" preguntó el coloso digital, seguro de su victoria. "Ya no eres tan rudo al ser carbón, ¿no?"

"_Espera, Terriermon, no sabemos que pasó._" Comentó su _Tamer_ dentro de él, inseguro de lo que había pasado.

"Vamos Henry, no seas tan pesimista. Mira, nadie puede sobrevivir a un ataque así."

"Claro, excepto yo…"

Los dos voltearon al frente, viendo como se disipaba la nube de polvo, dejando ver a Seketh, sonriendo, con las manos en la espalda y sin ninguna herida visible.

"¡No puede ser!" Exclamó Terriermon. "Díganme que es una pesadilla."

"_¿No le hicimos nada con nuestro ataque?_" Preguntó Henry dentro de _MegaGargomon_, asombrado al igual que su compañero. "_Debió protegerse con un campo de energía o algo._"

Pero Takato no estaba convencido de eso. El joven _N-Warrior_ miraba con asombro y enfado al frente, sabiendo lo que había pasado.

'_No…'_ pensó él. _'No se protegió con un campo de energía, no lo sentí. Sólo se quedo parado, resistiendo el ataque como si no hubiera ocurrido…'_ apretó los puños con fuerza. _'Es muy fuerte…'_

El invasor, por su parte, sólo se miraba el cuerpo, buscando alguna herida o daño en su cuerpo y armadura.

"¿Ningún daño?" preguntó Seketh al no ver heridas. "No me digas que este fue tú ataque mas fuerte. Que decepción, las criaturas de esta galaxia son extrañas, pero muy débiles. Creo que es mi turno de contestarte, mostrándote una verdadera explosión."

Takato sintió como el aura del guerrero se elevó considerablemente y de manera veloz, mientras levantaba su brazo derecho, extendiendo toda su mano hacia los dos héroes. Al entender lo que iba a hacer, el joven se sobresaltó, mirando a _MegaGargomon_ con terror.

"¡Henry!¡Terriermon!¡Muévanse!"

"¡Este es el poder _Pharaohn_, el mas fuerte de todos los _Egypterans_!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _139-Vegnagun Starting- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy X-2_)

Justo después de decir eso, energía se reunió en su mano justo antes de liberarla, creando un cilindro de energía amarillo que comenzó a crecer y crecer, devorando todo a su paso. Al ver el ataque venir, _MegaGargomon_ cruzó sus brazos frente a él para protegerse de él, mientras la energía lo envolvía.

El cilindro siguió su curso, desintegrando edificios, autos, e incluso los civiles, soldados de _Novaterra_ y de _Anubis_ por igual, atravesando toda la ciudad hasta los suburbios y luego destruir toda una montaña que se interponía en su camino, antes de seguir su rumbo hacia el horizonte.

Desde el espacio, si se veía directamente a _Japón_, se podía ver como una línea amarilla aparecía en la mitad del país oriental, siguiendo su camino hacia el sur, atravesando el país, cruzando el océano e islas, antes de estallar cerca de _Australia_, haciendo temblar todo el planeta. Cuando la explosión terminó, la mitad de _Australia_ desapareció, dejando un enorme cráter de cientos de kilómetros de ancho, que comenzó a desaparecer por las aguas del mar.

De vuelta en _Tokio_, Seketh miraba con orgullo su trabajo, ya que, frente a él, todo en miles de kilómetros de largo y doscientos de ancho había desaparecido. Ya no estaba el asfalto del suelo, dejando al descubierto la tierra debajo, al igual que varias tuberías de gas, agua y parte del subterráneo de _Tokio_. Algunos edificios perdieron la mitad de sus estructuras y caían al suelo, mientras otras aún luchaban por mantenerse en pie. Cientos habían muerto en ese ataque que arrasó varios países. Varias explosiones ocurrían en el lugar, debido a las fugas de gas que había, causando más daños en las estructuras. Lo mas extraño era que había arena en el lugar.

Pero entonces, una sombra se mantenía en pie. Frente a Seketh, empujado algunos cientos de metros hacia atrás, estaba Takato, con su _Aegis Shield_ levantado al frente, protegiéndolo del ataque. Detrás de él, había una sección de asfalto que no fue arrancada de su lugar, debido a la protección del joven que estaba en frente. Takato bajó su escudo para ver a su oponente, quien también bajó su mano derecha, luego de realizar ese ataque.

"Oh, que sorpresa." Comentaba el _Pharaohn_. "Sabía que las armaduras de los _N-Warriors_ eran fuertes, pero no creí que lo fueran tanto. Tampoco pensé que tú pudieras resistir mi ataque de pie. Pero debo advertirte que eso sólo fue una muestra de lo que puedo hacer."

Takato miraba al frente, con cierto miedo del enemigo al que se enfrentaba. Pero entonces, recordó algo.

"¡Henry!¡Terriermon!¿Están…?"

Pero, al mirar a sus amigos, el _Tamer_ se aterrorizó por lo que veían sus ojos. A un lado suyo, _MegaGargomon_ estaba de rodillas, totalmente herido… y sin su brazo derecho, que había sido arrancado de su cuerpo por el ataque, dejando solo bancos de datos saliendo se su herida. Pero no duró mucho tiempo, ya que el coloso comenzó a brillar, reduciéndose de tamaño. Cuando la luz se desvaneció, volvieron a ser dos individuos; Henry, quien tenía su brazo derecho sangrando e inmóvil, además de varias heridas en su cuerpo, y Terriermon, quien yacía recostado en el suelo, sus datos inestables, amenazando con desvanecerse.

"¡Muchachos!" Exclamó Takato, corriendo a ver a sus amigos. "¿Están bien?"

"No creo…" respondía el otro _Tamer_, sujetándose sus brazo derecho. "No puedo mover mi mano… y el cuerpo me duele mucho."

"Resistan los dos, los llevaré luego a un _Zodiac_ donde los ayudarán."

"Creo que al final sólo somos un estorbo, Takato. Solo tu puedes derrotarlo."

"Lo intentaré." Comentó el muchacho, mirando a su oponente con miedo. "Pero es mucho mas poderoso que yo… no se que haré."

"Pelea con toda tu fuerza, no pierdas las esperanzas."

"¿Aún puedes moverte?"

"Si, puedo correr. Nos alejaremos para dejarte el lugar libre para pelear. Véncelo, Takato."

"Lo intentare… no, lo haré."

El joven _N-Warrior_ se puso de pie, caminando para alejarse de su amigo, quien tomó a Terriermon con cuidado y se alejó del lugar, escondiéndose de los enemigos.

"Me sorprende que haya sobrevivido." Comentó Seketh con algo de asombro. "Es mas fuerte de lo que pensé."

"Me las pagarás." Comentó Takato con enfado. "¡Pagarás por hablarlo lastimado!"

"Ven e inténtalo, chico, quiero ver que tan fuerte eres."

"¡Si eso quieres, aquí voy!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _22-The 13th Dilemma- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Y con esto, Takato se lanzó en contra de su oponente, quien lo estaba esperando. Haciendo hacia atrás su brazo derecho, el joven lanzó un poderoso golpe al _Egypteran_ en el rostro, haciendo temblar toda la zona con el sólo hecho de golpear. Colocó toda su fuerza en ese golpe, por lo que se sorprendió cuando notó que su enemigo estaba como si nada, con la misma expresión y mirándolo fijamente.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Seketh. "¿Esa es toda tu fuerza? Que tontería." Comentó él, haciendo su brazo hacia atrás. "¡Un verdadero golpe es así!"

Dicho esto, el _Pharaohn_ golpeó a Takato en el rostro con gran fuerza, lanzándolo a una velocidad descomunal hacia el frente, antes de él saltar hacia delante y seguirle el trayecto. Sólo dos segundos después, a casi un kilómetro de distancia, Seketh lo alcanzó y volvió a golpearlo, esta vez con el revés de su mano, mandándolo contra el primer piso de un edificio cercano, antes de él desaparecer. Pocos segundos después, se puede ver que, del edificio a donde mandó a Takato, las ventanas aún intactas comenzaron a estallar, empezando desde el primer piso hasta el último. Entonces, el techo del edificio también explotó, mientras el joven _N-Warrior_ era mandado por los aires, antes de que el _Pharaohn_ apareciera sobre él y le diera un fuerte golpe en el estómago, mandándolo de nuevo al suelo, donde cayó pesadamente, antes de él descender lentamente a donde estaba el joven caído.

"Este es el poder _Pharaohn_." Comentó Seketh con seriedad. "¿Te quedó claro? Incluso un _N-Warrior_ no es rival para nosotros."

"No estoy de acuerdo…" comentó Takato, poniéndose de pie con dificultad. "Ni siquiera he empezado a luchar…"

"¿Y como planeas luchar contra mi? Con pocos golpes te he dejado casi moribundo." Decía mientras reunía energía en su puño derecho. "No necesito esforzarme para convertir este planeta en un montón de asteroides pequeños."

"Aún así, no me rendiré…" respondía el joven, con la mirada baja, su cabello cubriendo sus ojos, respirando con dificultad.

"Entonces te mataré rápidamente para que dejes de molestarme." La energía en su mano comenzaba a incrementarse mas, llegando a un punto en el que las rocas de alrededor comenzaron a ser empujadas por la simple presencia. "Con este ataque te enviaré al otro mundo."

"No lo creo…"

"¿Aún dices esas cosas a pesar de estar apunto de morir? Ustedes son raros… ¡Muere!"

Seketh dio el golpe, en lo que al joven le parecía ser cámara lenta, mientras levantaba la mirada, una vacía al inicio, antes de llenarse de valor.

"No somos raros…" comentó el _Tamer_, antes de que sus ojos se volvieran color rubí.

Lo siguiente que supo el _Pharaohn_ fue que su golpe había sido detenido por una mano del muchacho.

"¿Pero que…?" se preguntó al notar que el aura del joven se elevaba considerablemente.

"¡Nosotros tenemos esperanza!" Exclamó Takato, expulsando toda su energía, su cabello volviéndose rubio, erizado, y con el aura dorada que caracterizaba a los _Súper N-Warriors_. "¡Este es el poder de la perseverancia!"

El _N-Warrior_ golpeó en el estómago al _Pharaohn_, haciéndolo arquearse hacia el frente, algo que aprovechó para seguir atacándolo, dándole varios golpes en el rostro y cuerpo a gran velocidad. Ahora que estaba transformado, su fuerza y velocidad se habían incrementado, en especial porque había estado entrenando por dos días en la habitación del tiempo en _Novaterra_, es decir cuatro meses en aquella extraña dimensión, por lo que se había vuelto mas fuerte desde la guerra contra _Morganna_, así que estaba seguro de su victoria.

Con un último golpe, Takato empujó al invasor varios metros hacia atrás, mientras aún se mantenía de pie, dejando un surco en el suelo mientras era empujado por la fuerza del golpe, antes de detenerse algunos metros después. Todo se mantuvo en silencio, el _Tamer_, aún en la posición de golpe, no dejaba de mirar a su enemigo, quien estaba muy quieto. Pronto, el hombre de traje dorado soltó una leve risa, una que confundió al muchacho.

"Interesante…" comentaba el _Pharaohn_, quien tenía la mirada hacia abajo, pero se podía ver un hilo de sangre que salía de su boca. El guerrero se irguió totalmente, alzando la mirada y viendo al joven, antes de limpiarse la sangre con su mano derecha, mirándola con interés. "A pesar de ser un chico, tienen una gran fuerza. A tu edad, no tenía el poder que tienes. Muy interesante, eres de los pocos que han logrado lastimarme."

Takato se puso en guardia, alzando un poco su brazo izquierdo de tal modo que su escudo protegiera todo su torso, en el caso de que las cosas se pusieran malas. Seketh miró nuevamente al joven, mirándolo ahora con mayor interés.

"Ahora veo porqué el señor _Anubis_ realizó todos esos planes para debilitar el poder de esta galaxia. De lo contrario, la situación hubiera sido otra."

"Si, hubiera sido otra; nos hubieran vencido." Comentó el joven, no bajando la guardia. "La verdad, de no haber sido por _Anubis_, los _Mecronets_ no nos hubieran atacado y, de no ser por eso, no hubiéramos podido usar estas armaduras. Además, al meternos en la guerra entre _Céfiro_ y _Exurion_, misma que fue iniciada también por _Anubis_, no hubiéramos podido convertirnos en _Súper N-Warriors_."

"Es cierto, quizás haya sido contraproducente… pero es cierto que la guerra contra los _Mecronets_ disminuyó considerablemente el numero de sus cruceros de batalla. Si hubieran estado completos, esta invasión no tendría sentido."

"Pero nosotros estamos aquí para detenerlos, las personas que nos volvimos mas fuertes por todo lo que ustedes planearon."

"Si, pero para eso estamos nosotros, para aplastarlos como insectos."

"¡Veamos si pueden hacer eso!" Exclamó el joven, reuniendo energía azul en su puño derecho. "_¡ROYAL SABER!_"

Takato liberó un ataque de energía de su puño, mismo que se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia Seketh, pero este, en lugar de moverse, sólo golpeó el ataque con el dorso de su mano derecha, mandándolo lejos, estallando al chocar contra otra zona de la ciudad.

"¿Que?" se preguntó el muchacho con asombro.

"¿No lo entiendes?" preguntaba el _Pharaohn_, acercándose lentamente al joven. "No he usado todo mi poder en el combate, mientras que tú haz estado peleando con tu máxima fuerza."

"¿Qué aún no usas toda tu fuerza?"

"Exacto… ¡ahora veras de nuevo el poder de un _Pharaohn_!" exclamó Seketh, reuniendo energía en su puño derecho. "_¡DESERT TYPHOON!_"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _59-Location of Power-VS Travos- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Nuevamente, el mismo ataque con el que destruyó gran parte de _Japón_ y _Australia_ se hizo presente, viajando a gran velocidad de la mano del _Pharaohn_ hacia el joven. Gracias a que tenía su escudo en alto, Takato logró bloquear el ataque otra vez. Sin embargo, ahora que estaba transformado, podía ver algo que no había visto antes.

"¿Arena?" se preguntó.

Era cierto, por los costados del escudo podía ver como partículas de arena pasaban por los lados. También se dio cuenta de que estas partículas se unían y formaban piedras más grandes, mismas que golpeaban contra el escudo como si fueran balas. Claro, estas pequeñas rocas eran mucho mas rápidas y densas que una bala, ya que varias podían atravesar autos, tomas de agua, incluso cientos de edificios de concreto y metal que estaban a su alrededor. Sin la protección de su armadura, es probable que se hubiera tenido tantos agujeros como un queso.

Miró a su alrededor y notó que el ataque era gigantesco, cubriendo de ancho varias calles hacia ambos lados. No tenía que mirar hacia atrás para saber que el daño también sería extenso. Lo que no sabía que tanto lo era, ya que este ataque, como el anterior, cruzó todo _Japón_, esta vez hacia el este, entrando en _China_, donde atravesó por completo la ciudad de _Pekín_, la capital de _China_, cruzando varias secciones de la gran muralla, hasta estallar en algún lugar entre _China_ y _Mongolia_, llevándose así varias ciudades, dejando un enorme cráter de kilómetros de ancho, mismo que se podía ver desde el espacio.

De regreso en _Tokio_, Takato bajó su escudo un poco para poder ver hacia delante, luego de que el ataque cesara. Pero no vio a Seketh por ningún lado, y tampoco podía sentir su presencia. Antes de poder reaccionar, el _Pharaohn_ apareció detrás de él, dándole sólo el tiempo necesario para voltear antes de darle una fuerte patada en el estómago y mandándolo a volar hacia el frente. El invasor extendió su brazo derecho hacia el frente y disparó otro _Desert Typhoon_, esta vez dándole de lleno al joven, golpeándolo con cientos de miles de pequeñas piedras de arena, tan densas que podrían atravesase cualquier cosa. Era una suerte de que tuviera su armadura, de lo contrario ya no estaría vivo.

Takato cayó al suelo, mientras el ataque seguía su curso, esta vez estallando en algún lugar del _Pacífico_. El joven intentó ponerse de pie, fallando en varios intentos, ya que sus extremidades le fallaban. Pronto logró ponerse de pie, respirando con dificultad, mientras su oponente seguía caminando hacia él, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo. Usando sus ultimas fuerzas, él levantó su escudo un poco, reuniendo energía en el mientras los símbolos grabados en su superficie comenzaron a brillar.

"Aún no… _¡FINAL ELYSIUM!_"

Del escudo de Takato, un poderoso cilindro de energía color carmesí salió disparado hacia Seketh, quien solo levantó su mano derecha y sonrió. Justo antes de que lo tocara, el ataque se detuvo frente a él, volviéndose una esfera de energía roja, sorprendiendo al joven. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, el ataque regresó en su contra, por lo que tuvo que levantar su escudo para protegerse de su propio ataque. La defensa logró resistir su propio ataque, pero eso lo había dejado vulnerable en contra del siguiente movimiento del invasor.

"_¡SOUL OF DESERT!_"

Takato bajó su escudo para poder mirar a su oponente. Pero, cuando intentó avanzar, notó que no podía hacerlo. Al mirar abajo, pudo ver que sus pies estaban totalmente cubiertos de arena, misma que actuaba como si fuera concreto, no dejándolo moverse. De pronto, una especie de látigo de arena salió del suelo, sujetando su brazo derecho. Otros tres más salieron del piso, amarrándose alrededor de su otro brazo, cintura y cuello.

"¿Que es esto?" preguntó el joven mientras la arena lo cubría por todo el cuerpo, dejándole sólo la cabeza de fuera.

"Es mi técnica, _Soul of Desert_." Comentó Seketh, colocándose frente al joven. "El _Guardián_ al que represento, _Seth_, era el señor de los desiertos, teniendo el completo control sobre esto. Como su representante, yo controlo la arena a mi voluntad, creándola de la nada."

"¿Controlas la arena?"

"Exactamente, y puedo volverla tan densa como se me plazca."

"Eso me recuerda al personaje de una serie de ninjas que hace exactamente lo mismo… sólo que no recuerdo su nombre."

"¿Enserio?¿Y él es capaz de hacer esto?"

Seketh movió un poco su mano derecha, y al mismo tiempo, Takato comenzó a gritar de una forma desgarradora, un grito de dolor tan fuerte que se podía escuchar a varias calles de distancia.

"¿Sientes dolor? Me lo imagino." Comentó el _Pharaohn_. "Acabo de ordenarle a la arena que se introduzca por los poros de tu cuerpo, atacándote desde adentro, sobrecargando los receptores de dolor. No importa si tu armadura te protege, no podrá hacer nada contra un ataque de arena muy fina. Tu aura podría eliminar la arena que se introduce en tu cuerpo, pero por eso seguiré inyectándotela. Te mataré cuando te haya hecho sufrir por días, y cuando no puedas gritar mas, haré estallar todos los órganos de tu cuerpo uno por uno, iniciando por los menos importantes hasta los que no puedes vivir sin ellos. ¡Sufrirás una muerte dolorosa!"

"No lo creo."

Justo al escuchar esa voz, Seketh sintió varios disparos en su espalda, disparos poderosos, que significaba que no venían de un arma común. Entonces, un enorme cilindro de energía azul vino en su dirección, por lo que tuvo que saltarlo para evitar ser alcanzado, cancelando su concentración en el 'ataúd' de arena, misma que regresó a la normalidad y liberó al joven aprisionado en ella. El _Pharaohn_ tocó el suelo varios metros del _N-Warrior_, mirando a todos lados para buscar al nuevo enemigo.

"Así que tu eres uno de esos invasores."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _50-Terror of Death- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Seketh miró a su derecha, donde, sobre una montaña de escombros, estaba una persona, con sus dos brazos extendidos hacia el frente, sujetando dos pistolas blancas y amarillas. El joven de de traje blanco con negro, rojo y dorado no bajó la guardia y encañonó al invasor, mientras miraba de reojo a Takato.

"Oye, niño, ¿Estas bien?" preguntó el recién llegado, alguien que el _N-Warrior_ reconocía.

"Haseo…"

Exactamente, sobre la pila de escombros, con sus pistolas apuntando a Seketh, estaba el _Epitaph User_ Haseo, _The Terror of Death_. El _Pharaohn_ lo miraba con cierto asombro.

"Así que tu eres un _Epitaph User_." Comentó el hombre de armadura dorada. "No creí que estarías en esta galaxia."

"Las cosas cambian." Respondió Haseo, apuntándole con sus pistolas. "¡Al igual que tu rostro cuando termine contigo!"

"Interesante, siempre quise probar mis fuerzas contra un _Epitaph User_." Decía Seketh, tronando sus nudillos con ansias. "Muéstrame lo que ustedes pueden hacer." Comentó él, justo antes de desaparecer.

"¿Que?" preguntó el joven de cabello plateado, al ver como repentinamente su oponente desaparecía.

"¡Cuidado, Haseo!" Exclamó Takato. "¡Es muy rápido!"

"Y tu eres muy lento."

Seketh apareció detrás de Haseo, mientras los ojos de este último se abrían de sorpresa. El _Pharaohn_ reunió algo de arena en su mano derecha, formando así algo que parecía la hoja de una daga, con la intención de cortarle el cuello al joven.

"¡Muy lento!" Exclamó el dorado, bajando su espada de arena para matar a su rival, quien logró verlo de reojo.

-_Clank!_-

"¿Pero que…?"

Haseo logró, en el último momento, girar a un lado y detener la espada de arena con la hoja de energía de una de sus pistolas, empleando mucha fuerza para mantenerlo a raya, mientras sonreía.

"Creo que el lento eres tu." Respondió el joven, mientras colocaba el cañón de la otra pistola en el estómago de su enemigo. "¡Toma esto!"

Haseo presionó el gatillo, disparando una poderosa bala de energía, que golpeó el estómago del _Pharaohn_, mandándolo a volar varios metros en el aire. El joven bajó sus armas, sabiendo que lo había derrotado, puesto que fue un disparo a quemarropa. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver como su oponente comenzó a dar giros en el aire, antes de tocar tierra con absoluto control de su cuerpo, algo totalmente opuesto a lo que debería de ser.

"¿Pero como…?" preguntó el muchacho con asombro, viendo como su oponente sólo se sacudía el lugar del impacto. "Ese disparo era para matarte."

"Interesante arma, debo admitir." Respondió Seketh, sonriendo con arrogancia. "Pero debo decirte que un disparo así no podrá nunca matarme mientras tenga esta tunica dorada; _¡Nemes Tunic!_"

"¿_Nemes Tunic_?"

"Exactamente, una tunica tan poderosa que puede soportar la explosión de soles cientos de veces mas grandes que el que rodea este planeta y resultar intacta. Es un ropaje tan fuerte que muy pocos seres pueden siquiera rasguñarla."

"Eso lo hace divertido. ¡Entonces destrozaré esa tunica!" Exclamó Haseo, disparando varias balas de energía y datos contra su rival, quien sólo lo esperaba.

"¡¿Y crees que me quedaré sin hacer nada?!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _85-I'm right here!-VS Skeith- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Arena comenzó a aparecer en el aire, atrapando las balas de energía como si fueran pequeñas bolsas, cayendo al suelo. Al ver esto, Haseo cambió de modalidad, reuniendo energía en sus pistolas y disparando un gran cilindro de energía celeste en contra de su enemigo. Seketh miró esto y logró moverse a un lado, evitando el ataque por poco. Miró al frente y vio como el _Epitaph User_ se acercaba velozmente, con su mano derecha extendida al frente, disparándole con su pistola. Usando los antebrazos, el _Pharaohn_ bloqueó todos los disparos con facilidad, aunque lo distrajeron un poco.

Haseo dio un pequeño salto en el aire, girando sobre si mismo una vez para poder darle una patada a su oponente, mismo que logró bloquearla con su brazo. Ahora, el _Epitaph User_ estaba cerca del _Pharaohn_ para poder seguir atacándolo con sus pistolas, esperando que de cerca sus balas pudieran atravesar la dura armadura. Pero Seketh evitaba los disparos por poco, girando sobre sí mismo para atacar al joven, mismo que se defendía con las cuchillas de sus pistolas.

Así duraron por unos minutos mas, disparando, evitando, contraatacando y defendiéndose, hasta que el hombre de oro saltó hacia atrás para mantener algo de distancia, algo que Haseo no se lo permitiría. Seketh levantó de la nada una ola de arena, idéntica en comportamiento a las que hay en el mar justo antes de romper. Aún al ver la ola de arena acercarse, Haseo no se inmutó, cambiando de arma, esta vez siendo su enorme espada sierra, que se activó justo en el momento correcto. Con la enorme espada en su poder, el joven cortó la pared de arena con facilidad, atravesándola de forma segura. Para su sorpresa, su oponente estaba frente a él, esperándolo con ansias. El muchacho blandió de nuevo su arma, dando un corte horizontal con ella, pero Seketh la evitó al agacharse, aprovechando así, para girar sobre si mismo y darle una fuerte patada a Haseo en el pecho, mandándolo al cielo, soltando la espada sierra en el proceso. El _Pharaohn_ se puso de pie, miró al cielo y rápidamente saltó para seguir a su oponente.

Haseo estaba volando, elevándose cientos de metros en el aire, llegando casi a la altura máxima de un edificio de setenta pisos que estaba detrás de él. De pronto, sintió la presencia del _Pharaohn_ cerca, por lo que invocó ahora sus dos espadas cortas. Fue bueno que las haya invocado ya que, en ese momento, Seketh apareció frente a él, con su brazo izquierdo convertido en una cuchilla de arena, atacándolo con ella. La espada de arena y las dos cortas de metal chocaron, las sierras de las pequeñas espadas se activaron, intentando penetrar la sumamente densa cuchilla de arena. Haseo empleó todas sus fuerzas para intentar superar esa barrera, quizás logrando así cortarle el brazo a su oponente. Pero Seketh tenía unos planes tramposos en su mente, sonriendo mientras miraba y se preparaba, la cuchilla de arena justo frente al rostro de Haseo, quien se defendía con sus armas. Estaba todo listo.

Un leve soplido, sólo un soplo se necesitó para desconcentrar al joven. Seketh sopló un poco de su arena, misma que cayó en los ojos de Haseo. Ciego y con ardor en los ojos, el joven salió de concentración, dándole la ventaja a su enemigo, quién no perdió tiempo en girar y darle una fuerte patada al muchacho en la espalda, misma que lo mandó velozmente al suelo, casi trescientos metros debajo, cayendo de frente contra el asfalto.

Aún en el aire, ayudado por su arena, Seketh levantó su brazo derecho al aire, sonriendo victorioso. Mas arena comenzó a formarse en pequeños cúmulos, antes de crear decenas de lanzas, todas con la capacidad de atravesar el acero muy fácilmente.

"¡_Checkmate_!"

Con esto dicho, el _Pharaohn_ bajó su mano derecha velozmente, lanzando las afiladas armas hacia el suelo. Haseo, quien cayó de frente contra el suelo, se volteó para quedar boca arriba, sólo para ver las lanzas acercarse a él. Sin tiempo de poder moverse, se negó a cerrar sus ojos, no queriendo mostrar cobardía.

_-Clank!-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _109-Solitude- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Varias lanzas de arena se clavaron alrededor de él sin causarle daño, además de otro poco comenzar a caer lentamente, como si hubieran chocado contra algo sobre su cabeza y se deslizaran por los lados. Gracias a que tenía sus ojos abiertos, pudo ver lo que pasó después.

Sobre él estaba Takato Matsuki, con su escudo levantado para protegerlos de las lanzas de arena. El muchacho respiró con dificultad, ya que tuvo que reaccionar rápido para evitar que mataran a Haseo y salir bien librados de esta situación… aunque no tanto como él quería. ¿Porque?

En su muslo izquierdo estaba clavada una lanza de arena, la primera que no pudo bloquear, así que usó su propio cuerpo para que no lastimara a Haseo. Claro, el _Epitaph User_ tampoco salió intacto del ataque, ya que tenía dos lanzas clavadas, una en su hombro derecho y otra en su costado izquierdo, dos que se les escaparon a Takato en su labor de proteger a su camarada.

Las lanzas comenzaron a disolverse, regresando a su estado natural, mientras Seketh descendía de los cielos con elegancia.

"Eres rápido para correr toda esa distancia y proteger a tu compañero." Comentó el _Pharaohn_. "Pero eso te costó caro. Ahora ni él ni tú podrán escapar de mí."

"No huiremos, si es lo que crees." Comentó Haseo, poniéndose de pie lentamente, sujetándose la herida de su costado izquierdo. "Aún en este estado, no desistiremos."

"Espero que eso piensen cuando los comience a atacar." Comentó Seketh, reuniendo mas arena. "¡Sientan la ira del _Pharaohn_!_¡DESERT-!_"

"_¡X-BUSTER!_"

"_¡FLAME ARROW!_"

"¡¿Pero que…?!"

Un cometa de energía y unas flechas llameantes vinieron hacia él desde un lado, por lo que tuvo que lanzar su _Desert Typhoon _ hacia ellos. Cuando los ataques chocaron, crearon una gran explosión que cubrió el lugar por pocos segundos, antes de volver a la normalidad.

"¿Quiénes son?" preguntó Seketh con enfado, esperando a que aparecieran los que lo habían atacado.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _94-X-Theme X4- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X4_)

En el tejado de un edificio de cinco pisos, dos figuras, portando armaduras aparecieron, sus capas ondeando con el aire y con sus brazos extendidos.

"Soy X, uno de los _N-Warriors_."

"Y yo Lucy, una _Magic Knight_ y _N-Warrior_ también."

"¡Lucy, X!" Exclamó Takato con alivio. "¡Que bueno que llegan!"

"Disculpa la tardanza, tuvimos cosas que hacer." Comentó el _Hunter_, sin apartar la vista de su enemigo, encañonándolo con su arma, _X-Buster_.

"Así que también son _N-Warriors_." Comentó Seketh, mirándolos con cierta intriga. "Veamos si ustedes son un mayor desafío."

"¡No les perdonaremos lo que han hecho con esta ciudad!" Exclamó Lucy, convirtiéndose en _Súper N-Warrior_, al igual que X a su lado. "¡Pagarán por todas las vidas que han tomado!"

"Inténtalo, niña. ¡Quiero ver que me hagas pagar!"

Con eso, Seketh se lanzó contra los dos jóvenes, quienes también se prepararon. Lucy sujetó su espada de _Magic Knight_ con fuerza, mientras que X invocó su _Keyblade_ en su mano izquierda, mientras la derecha seguía convertida en cañón. Ambos se lanzaron contra su rival, encontrándose en el aire, creando una gran explosión que hizo temblar toda la ciudad.

**Fin del Capitulo 03**

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! GX_)

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Kristal, Tai y yo fuimos enviados a _Digiten_, el mundo de Tai, que está siendo atacado nuevamente luego de ser liberado. Mientras luchamos en distintas partes del mundo, Un guerrero de armadura dorada aparece frente a mí.

**Raviel:** _N-Warrior_, prepárate, puesto que serás el primer protector de esta galaxia en morir en esta guerra.

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**Una pelea sin esperanza.**_

**Alan:** Rayos, es muy fuerte...

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)_

* * *

_**Saiyan X dice:** bueno gente, luego de dos semanas de espera, he aquí el siguiente capitulo del fic. Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por los Reviews enviados, se los agradezco, así sabré si les gusta el fic y que no les gusta, para poder mejorar._

_Bueno, respondiendo a Martur ( ¡Milagro! ) : no es una habilidad Saiyan la que se enseña, es una habilidad que el Guardián, en este caso Kaio-sama, quiere dar. En este caso, es la Genki-Dama, que sólo alguien de buen corazón puede usar, razón por la que Alan no puede usarla... ¿Pero por qué Kristal, si ella tiene la mente igual de pervertida que Alan? Lo sabrán luego. ¿A que te refieres con un tercer ser que da balance?¿Hablas de que si hay un tercer Guardián que mantenga a en blance a Chaos e, ironicamente, a Balance? Si es así, no sabría decirte..._

_Bueno, es todo. Ahora sí, nos vemos el siguiente Viernes... ojalá puedan dejar comentarios XD... ¿que? No está prohibido XD_

_¡Sobres!_

_PD: Agradezco a Venus Adept por decirme mi error... Alma del postre, que ataque XD_

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**_


	5. Cap 04: Una pelea sin esperanza

**_24/Oct/08_**

_**Saiyan X dice:** nueva musica en mi profile..._

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue & subtitle ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

Takato Matsuki, _Digimon_ _Tamer_ y _N-Warrior_, luchaba en su mundo, _Tamera_, contra Seketh, uno de los quince _Pharaohns_ al servicio de _Anubis_. La pelea fue brutal, pero corta, ya que el enemigo de otra galaxia superó los poderes del joven con facilidad, a pesar de él luchar con todo su poder.

Cuando estaba por perder su vida, Haseo, el _Epitaph User The Terror of Death_, apareció para enfrentarse al _Pharaohn_. A pesar de que luchó mejor que Takato, no pudo derrotar a Seketh, resultando en ambos héroes heridos de gravedad.

Pero en ese momento, cuando el _Pharaohn_ estaba por matarlos, Lucy y X hicieron su aparición, ahora ellos enfrentándose al invasor, quien parecía listo para continuar.

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

_**Capitulo 04: Una pelea sin esperanza.**_

_-Planeta: Tierra 002: Novaterra-_

_-N-Warrior's Sky Tower, 07:27 PM-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _146-SeeD- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

En el centro de control, el _Stargate_ estaba abierto, varias personas emergiendo de el, mirando con asombro el lugar. En el segundo piso, Raphael y el Dr. Light los miraban seriamente.

"¿Son los refugiados de _Digiten_?" preguntó el hechicero a uno de los controladores.

"Si señor, son los refugiados de _Digiten_, traídos por los _N-Warrior_s Kristal, Tai y Alan." Respondía amablemente.

"Entiendo."

"Ya llegaron." Señaló el Dr. Light a los tres jóvenes que acababan de pasar por el portal, antes de que este se cerrase.

"Que bueno que han podido regresar." Comentó Raphael, llamando la atención de los recién llegados.

"No fue muy difícil." Respondió Alan. "Contra nosotros, las fuerzas de _Anubis_ no fueron nada."

"No se confíen, pueden ser peores."

"Lo sabemos." Comentó Tai. "Sabemos que puede ser mas difícil de ahora en delante."

"¿Ha recibido noticias de los demás, maestro?" preguntaba Kristal con seriedad.

"Nada importante." Le respondió el hechicero. "Los mundos que están bajo ataque no nos han respondido, pero eso es normal debido a la situación."

"Entiendo… espero que…"

En ese momento, el _Stargate_ comenzó a activarse, marcando una secuencia de símbolos en las pantallas que tenía en su superficie, llamando la atención de todos.

"_Unscheduled__ Off World Activation!_" Exclamó uno de los controladores, haciendo sonar la alarma en todo el salón, haciendo que los soldados que estaban en el lugar se pusieran en guardia, apuntando sus armas al portal espacial, al igual que los tres _N-Warrior_s.

"¡Activen el escudo!" Exclamó Raphael a uno de los operadores, quien rápidamente presionó algunos botones en las pantallas de luz que tenía frente a él.

De inmediato, un escudo color rojo se formó frente al agujero del anillo que tenían en frente, justo antes de que el portal se activara, formando la dichosa piscina de plasma vertical. Al activarse, todos se tensaron mas, esperando que no ocurriese nada malo. Entonces, uno de los operadores recibió una señal que comenzó a verificar.

"Señor Raphael, es un código de emergencia de una de nuestras naves." Comentó el operador. "Tenemos audio."

"Reprodúcelo." Dijo Raphael, ordenándole al operador, quien rápidamente accedió.

"_Este es el teniente Siler del Zodiac Batalaria, solicito equipo de emergencia, tenemos heridos."_

"Entendemos, teniente Siler, prepárese para entrar." Respondió el hechicero, antes de mirar a su navegador. "Desactiva el escudo." Dijo él, para luego activar el intercomunicador. "¡Solicito equipo medico en el cuarto del _Stargate_!¡Repito!¡Solicito equipo medico en el cuarto del _Stargate_!"

Los soldados que estaban en el salón se retiraron un poco, dejando pasar al equipo de emergencias para recibir a los heridos. El escudo se desactivó y pronto comenzaron a emerger del portal varios soldados y personas heridas, algunos de gravedad y otros en camillas flotantes. Fue entonces que Kristal, Alan y Tai vieron a personas que no creían que estarían ahí.

Frente a ellos, bajados en camillas, estaban Lucy, X, Haseo y Takato, desmallados y con graves heridas. Varios médicos se colocaron alrededor de ellos, viendo que tan graves eran sus lesiones. Al ver que eran de suma gravedad, decidieron llevarlos a la enfermería de cuidados intensivos. Mientras se los llevaban, los tres _N-Warrior_s que estaban de pie comenzaron a seguirlos.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Alan con asombro.

"Ahora no, joven, están gravemente heridos." Respondió uno de los médicos.

"¿Pero porqué están así?" preguntó Kristal, también queriendo tener respuestas.

"No lo sabemos, déjenos pasar."

Con esto dicho, los doctores se llevaron a los cuatro jóvenes a un espacio en específico, antes de ser transportados a la enfermería.

"¿Pero que les pasó?" seguía preguntando Alan, queriendo saber lo que había ocurrido.

"Yo lo sé." Dijo alguien detrás de ellos, uno de los soldados que habían regresado con ellos.

"¿Qué fue lo que les pasó?"

"Fueron atacados."

"¿Por quien?¿El ejercito de _Anubis_?" preguntó Tai. "Pero a nosotros no nos costó ningún problema."

"No fue el ejercito de _Anubis_… fue un hombre."

"¿Un hombre?" preguntó Kristal con asombro. "¿Quién fue?"

"No lo sabemos, sólo sé que tenía un poder impresionante. Tanto, que todo el planeta _Tamera_ dejó de existir."

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamaron los tres no creyendo lo que escuchaban.

"Si. El planeta _Tamera_ ha sido destruido por completo, y al parecer por un ataque de ese sujeto."

"¿Quién tiene el poder para destruir un mundo de un ataque?" preguntaba Tai con asombro, ya que _Tamera_ era como un planeta hermano.

"Al parecer, nuestros nuevos enemigos." Respondió Kristal con cierto miedo.

Alan miró a donde estaban antes los tres jóvenes, no creyendo que hubiera alguien que los dejara así.

La guerra contra la galaxia _Duat_ no sería tan fácil como pensaba…

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _06-Dive into the Heart -Destati- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Estaba flotando en la nada, como se tratase de agua corriendo por su cuerpo. Sentía gran dolor en varias partes de su cuerpo, tanto que quería gritar para liberar un poco de esa presión y calmar, aunque sea un poco, su agonía… pero no podía hacerlo, algo le detenía.

'_¿Qué sucede?'_ pensó mientras seguía flotando en la nada. _'¿Dónde estoy?¿Por qué se siente tan pesado mi cuerpo?'_

"…_X…¡X!..."_

'_¿Ah?'_ Megaman X, conocido como X Light ahora que es humano, abrió los ojos, escuchando a alguien que le hablaba.

"_¡X!... ¡X!"_

"_¿Quién es?"_ preguntó el _Hunter_, intentando ver algo, pero en medio de la nada, la oscuridad reinaba, ni siquiera pudiendo ver su nariz.

"_¡Despierta, X!"_

"_¿Despertar…?"_

De pronto, una luz apareció sobre él, a cientos de metros sobre su cabeza, iluminando algo el lugar. Al ver ese resplandor, el joven sintió que tenía que dirigirse a ese lugar, algo le decía que debía hacerlo. Controlando su cuerpo, se dirigió hacia la luz, como si estuviera nadando en el océano. Mientras mas se acercaba, mas dolor sentía, aunque era tolerable, le estaba cansando. X siguió 'nadando', llegando a tocar la fuente de luz, que se incrementó de inmediato.

* * *

"X, despierta."

Los ojos del mencionado se abrieron repentinamente, antes de cerrarse debido a la luz que estaba sobre él. Poco a poco, sus ojos comenzaron a acostumbrarse a la luz del lugar, viendo todo primero borroso, luego logrando ver con más detalles. Lo primero que llamó su atención fueron los dos rostros que estaban mirándolo intensamente con preocupación, aunque eso cambió cuando vieron que había despertado.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _53-A Stable Float- _(**Soundtrack: **_Valkyrie Profile II_)

"Mega… Roll…" dijo el _Hunter_ débilmente, mostrando cansancio. Los dos jóvenes que lo veían le sonrieron.

"Hasta que te despiertas." Decía la chica rubia y con un lazo verde en la cabeza. "Parece que ahora sí te dieron fuerte, hermano."

"¿Dónde estoy?"

"En la enfermería de _Novaterra_, curando tus heridas."

X pudo mover su cabeza a un lado para ver donde estaba, aún cuando un material transparente le impedía un poco el ver al exterior. El _Hunter_ estaba dentro de una capsula inclinada de forma ovoide, de unos dos metros de alto. Mirando al interior de esta capsula, podía ver pequeños robots, quizás del tamaño de una uña, flotar por todas partes, disparando pequeños rayos al cuerpo de X, dándose cuenta de que estaría desnudo de no ser por el pantalón corto color blanco que usaba. Al parecer, estos rayos le hacían algo a sus músculos, ya que se empezaba a sentirse algo mas relajado. Eran robots médicos de _Novaterra_, empleados para reparar huesos y cerrar heridas internas en poco tiempo sin la necesidad de cortar, gracias al uso de la nanotecnología.

"Pero vaya que dormiste mucho." Comentó Roll, cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Dormí por mucho tiempo?" preguntaba el confuso joven dentro de la capsula.

"Han pasado dos días desde que te trajeron aquí desde _Tamera_… o lo que fue en algún momento _Tamera_."

"Casi no la cuentas, hermano." Comentó Mega. "Estuviste a punto de morir. Con ambas piernas rotas, varias costillas fracturadas, con tu estómago hecho trizas y un gran agujero en el pecho, tienes suerte de haber vivido."

"Y el hecho de que en estos momentos no haya _Senzu Beans_ no ayuda mucho." Comentó la joven de cabello rubio. "Todas las semillas se han agotado debido a la guerra, se están usando mucho. Habrá unas nuevas pero será hasta dentro de algunas horas. Estuviste a punto de morir gracias a eso."

"Morir…" dijo X en voz baja, recordando algo importante. "¡Lucy!"

"No te preocupes por tu chica." Dijo la rubia, señalando a otra parte de la enfermería, donde una chica pelirroja, con sólo una camiseta y shorts blancos, permanecía dormida. "Estará bien, pero estaba en peor estado que tu."

"¿Que?¿Como es eso?" preguntó con preocupación.

"Ella llegó muy grave." Respondió Megaman con tristeza. "Tenía una contusión de cráneo, el brazo derecho roto, el hombro izquierdo dislocado y varios órganos internos sangrando. Lo peor fue la herida en su pecho, parecida a la tuya, pero la de ella perforó su corazón y uno de sus pulmones. De no ser por la ayuda que recibió en el _Zodiac Batalaria_, hubiera muerto antes de llegar."

Al escuchar esto, X se recostó nuevamente, ya que se había erguido un poco para ver a Lucy. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, mientras su mirada mostraba dolor y odio.

"Maldición… no pude protegerla." Decía él con angustia, sus dos 'hermanos' lo miraban con preocupación.

"X, ¿Qué pasó?" preguntó el robot azul, ansioso y curioso por saber lo que había pasado.

"Ese sujeto era fuerte… extremadamente fuerte. A pesar de haber entrenado luego de la pelea contra _Morganna_, no pudimos hacerle nada."

"¿Qué sujeto?"

"Seketh, un _Pharaohn_ al servicio de _Anubis_… esta guerra no será fácil."

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 015: Digiten (Digimon Adventure/02)-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _60-Destiny's Force- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

Alan estaba combatiendo contra algunos _Snake Warriors_ de _Anubis_, resultándole muy fácil el derrotarlos ya que, a pesar de sus imponentes armaduras, era posible derrotarlos de un solo golpe.

La razón por la que estaba en _Digiten_ era simple; hace unas horas recibieron un mensaje de uno de los _Zodiacs_ que rondaba ese mundo. Luego de que las fuerzas de _Novaterra_ vencieran a la flota de _Anubis_ que estaba sobre el planeta, se mantuvieron vigilándolo por si venían más. Pocas horas después, una nueva flota de _Ha'taks_ aparecieron en el sistema solar, comenzando a luchar contra los _Zodiacs_ y atacando el planeta en sí con su infantería.

Luego de recibir la alarma de uno de sus cruceros de batalla, Raphael los mando a Kristal, Ash y a él a _Digiten_ para poder mantener de nuevo el control sobre el planeta y hacerle frente a la flota de _Anubis_. Él estaba en una parte de _Italia_, mientras que Tai se fue a _Japón_ y Kristal a _Sudamérica_, para defender las partes del planeta que se encontraban bajo mayor ataque.

Un cometa de hielo impactó en el pecho de uno de los soldados serpiente, atravesándolo e impactando en otro detrás de él, matando a los dos en el acto. Alan no tenía tiempo de titubeara, tenía que derrotar a estos enemigos, y si para eso tenía que matarlos, tendría que hacerlo. Él era un soldado, un guerrero protector del _Nintenverse_ y actuaría como tal. El peso de haber matado a alguien tenía que guardárselo para después.

El joven tocó tierra luego de haber atacado a unos soldados, sólo para ser recibido por disparos de energía provenientes de otros invasores del otro lado de la calle. Usando su _Articuno Keyblade_ en su mano derecha, Alan comenzó a bloquear aquellos disparos amarillos que venían a su cuerpo, mientras reunía aire congelado en su puño izquierdo, preparado para atacar. Cuando estaba listo, extendió su brazo izquierdo al frente, dando un golpe, soltando el aire congelado de su puño.

"_¡ARTICUNO SUISEIKEN!_"

El cometa de hielo comenzó a volar a gran velocidad contra los soldados serpiente de _Anubis_, quienes comenzaron a moverse a un lado para evitar ser alcanzados por el cometa, aunque la mayoría no pudo hacerlo, recibiendo el ataque o siendo rozado por el, congelando sus cuerpo de inmediato y matándolos. El cometa se siguió de largo, destinado a chocar contra un edificio cercano.

De no ser porque un sujeto extraño apareció de la nada frente al ataque, extendiendo su brazo izquierdo y atrapando el cometa de hielo con una sola mano, resistiendo el poder y siendo empujado unos pocos centímetros hacia atrás. Alan miraba con sorpresa como ese hombre había detenido su poder congelante con tanta facilidad, congelándole solo el brazo, aunque el hielo comenzó a derretirse rápidamente.

"Así que ese es el poder de un _N-Warrior_ en estado normal… no es tan impresionante."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _149-Seven Generals- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

Alan se puso en guardia al ver a ese sujeto, sabiendo que no era normal. El guerrero, de armadura dorada, tenía el cabello largo, color negro, un bigote prominente y una barba sólo en la parte de su mentón. Sus ojos eran de morado oscuro y era de piel morena. En edad perecía un hombre de unos cuarenta años… bien podría ser el padre del muchacho.

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó el controlador del hielo, no bajando la guardia.

"Yo soy el que controla a estos soldados al ataque de este mundo, uno de los quince _Pharaohns_ al servicio de _Anubis_; _**Raviel**_, _Pharaohn_ of _Osiris_." Comentó el guerrero seriamente, su aura blanca haciéndose presente, sorprendiendo un poco al joven.

"¿_Pharaohn_ of _Osiris_?" preguntó Alan con algo de asombro, antes de recuperar su compostura. "Yo soy Alan, _N-Warrior_ de _Articuno_."

"_Articuno_… así que eres de los guerreros que protegieron _Céfiro_. Creí que serías mas fuerte, pero si tu ataque se limita a esa leve expulsión de energía, será una total decepción."

"Hablas como si conocieras mis limites."

"Los conozco a la perfección con sólo verte. Esa es mi habilidad."

"¿Con sólo verme? No te creo. ¿Por qué no lo pruebas?" preguntó el muchacho, colocándose en guardia.

"Si así lo deseas. No creas que te tendré piedad."

Con esto dicho, el _Pharaohn_ liberó gran parte de su aura, incrementando la gravedad de toda la ciudad, así como expulsar el aire a su alrededor a una gran velocidad. Alan logró mantenerse de pie a pesar de la intensidad, pero no podría resistir para siempre un embate de aura así. Incluso los edificios cercanos sucumbieron ante la intensa energía que el guerrero dorado emanaba, demostrando así su gran poder.

De pronto, el _Pharaohn_ despareció de la vista del muchacho. Antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar, sintió un poderoso golpe en el estómago, que lo mandó a volar velozmente hacia atrás, antes de que el guerrero dorado despareciera de nuevo.

Alan seguía volando velozmente, atravesando un edificio debido a la velocidad a la que iba, antes de impactarse contra una enorme columna de metal, de otro edificio en construcción. El impacto fue bastante intenso; a pesar de que la velocidad con la que el joven venía había disminuido, fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para doblar la columna un poco hacia atrás y dejar una impresión, aunque no exacta, de su cuerpo. Luego del choque, el joven comenzó a caer al vacío, no pudiendo recuperarse del ataque.

Pero, a unos doscientos metros de altura, el _Pharaohn_ de _Osiris_ apareció de la nada, sujetando con firmeza el cuello del muchacho, evitando que siguiera cayendo. El guerrero dorado lo miró con seriedad, mientras el joven se quejaba de dolor e intentaba respirar.

"¿Es este el poder de un _N-Warrior_?" Preguntó Raviel con seriedad, antes de acercar al muchacho a su rostro. "Vamos, puedo ver que eres capaz de mas cosas. Muéstramelo."

"¿Q-quieres que te lo demuestre?" preguntó Alan con algo de debilidad, abriendo uno de sus parpados y mirando al guerrero. "¡T-te lo demostraré entonces!"

Alan elevó su aura rápidamente, antes de convertirse en _Súper_ _N-Warrior_ de golpe. Raviel estaba sorprendido, ya que no se esperaba esa reacción de parte del muchacho. Aprovechando la sorpresa, Alan apartó la mano del _Pharaohn_ de su cuello y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago con su brazo derecho, sacándolo aún más de concentración, antes de darle una patada que lo mandó contra el suelo, levantando el asfalto e incrustándose varios metros bajo tierra, mientras que el joven miraba desde el aire.

"¿Es lo que querías ver?" preguntó el muchacho, cruzándose de brazos, continuando mirando al suelo donde estaba su oponente.

Entonces, el _N-Warrior_ vio como el suelo se movía un poco, Raviel emergiendo de los escombros, sin heridas aparentes, sólo miró al cielo por unos segundos, antes de tronarse el cuello y ver a Alan seriamente.

"Así que ese es un _Súper N-Warrior_. Interesante que ustedes expulsen sus verdaderos poderes al transformarse." Comentó el _Pharaohn_, limitándose el polvo de su traje. "Ven."

Alan miró a su oponente con cierto temor. Lo había atacado con todas sus fuerzas y no parecía haberlo dañado mucho. Se colocó en guardia cuando lo vio despegarse del suelo lentamente, flotando hacia donde estaba él. Estaba por entrar en un combate que quizás no podría ganar.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _82-The Mako-Controlling Organization- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII_)

Los _Ha'taks_ continuaban disparando a las ciudades importantes, o lo que quedaban de ellas después del primer ataque a _Digiten_ hace algunos días. Varios _Zodiacs_ de _Novaterra_ les hicieron frente, haciendo que su atención y ataques se dirigiera a las naves humanas en lugar de a las ciudades.

En _Japón_, por toda la ciudad de _Tokio_, varios soldados del _Nintenverse_ se escondían y atacaban a los invasores, quienes los superaban en número. Además de eso, los disparos de las naves alienígenas provenientes del espacio destruían varias secciones de la ciudad, haciendo que la situación cambiara y que los generales tuvieran que modificar sus estrategias de ataque.

Pero Tai Kamiya, _N-Warrior_ de _Wargreymon_, luchaba para proteger su país natal de la invasión de _Anubis_ sin la necesidad de un plan. Gracias a sus poderes, podía moverse a gran velocidad y atacar a los soldados invasores antes de que ellos pudieran reaccionar. Los _Snake Warriors_ lo veían venir y comenzaban a dispararles con sus bastones, pero el joven se defendía usando su _Keyblade_ y su _Courage Shield_ para rechazar la energía de los disparos. Con gran velocidad y un movimiento de su _Keyblade_, Tai derrotó a veinte de ellos en un santiamén, antes de comenzar a correr para encarar a los demás soldados.

Algunos minutos después, el joven estaba de pie sobre el tejado de un edificio, luego de haber derrotado a varios de los invasores sin muchos problemas. Estaba por descansar un rato, cuando sintió una poderosa presencia a lo lejos, pero en el mismo planeta. Era una presencia poderosa, y al parecer se hacía más y más grande. Lo que le sorprendía era que estaba cerca de donde Alan estaba.

Sintiendo que era necesario ir hacia allá, Tai elevó su aura y se transformó, antes de salir disparado al aire y volando hacia _Italia_, donde su compañero estaba.

* * *

En _Argentina_, uno de los tantos países de _Digiten_ que fueron atacados por los invasores, Kristal curaba a los heridos, tanto civiles como soldados, luego de haber ella sola vencido a un ejército de _Snake Warriors_, por lo que, por ahora, _Sudamérica_ estaba en calma.

Con su magia curativa y su amplia aura, la hechicera regresó a muchas personas del umbral de la muerte, regresándolas con sus familias. Claro, incluso con todo su poder, ella no podía revivir a los muertos, que habían miles por todas partes.

_Buenos Aires_, _Argentina_, también había sido bombardeada por los _Ha'taks_ de _Anubis_. Toda ciudad capital del planeta había sido atacada desde el cielo, millones muriendo al no esperarse ese ataque tan repentino. A diferencia de _Tamera_, los habitantes de _Digiten_ sólo tuvieron unas tres horas de aviso, antes de que el diluvio de fuego descendiera de los cielos. El resultado, millones de cadáveres se hallaban tirados en los suelos, varios quemados hasta quedar irreconocibles, mientras que otros estaban bajo escombros de los edificios cercanos.

Y eso era una visión que Kristal nunca había visto. _Shadow Realm_ no tenía guerras tan intensas como las que estaba viviendo.

"No…" se dijo a ella misma. "Esto no fue una guerra… fue una matanza…" comentó al pensar en como hubiera sido para una persona de esa ciudad el vivir tranquilamente, antes de que todo se volviera un caos. "Malditos _Egypterans_. Me las pagarán."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _130-Duel of the Fates- _(**Soundtrack: **_Star Wars I: Phantom Menace_)

Fue en ese momento en el que ella detectó una presencia poderosa proveniente de Europa, muy cerca de donde estaba Alan. Fácilmente podía saber que, quien sea que esté emitiendo esa energía, era increíblemente poderoso, superando a Alan con facilidad.

"Alan-kun." Comentó ella con preocupación, antes de transformarse en _Súper N-Warrior_ y comenzar a volar hacia _Italia_, esperando llegar a tiempo.

* * *

El joven mencionado se estrelló contra la pared de concreto de un edificio alto, la fuerza del impacto fue tan fuerte que la pared fue derrumbada y el muchacho cayó dentro de las oficinas interiores. El polvo se encontraba por todas partes de ese piso, mientras varios objetos de oficina yacían destruidos. El joven comentó a ponerse de pie, antes de caer al suelo nuevamente por culpa de cierto aturdimiento.

Mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, a su mente pasaron ciertos recuerdos de la lucha. Apenas habían pasado cinco minutos y ya estaba siendo apaleado por el _Pharaohn_. El invasor era mucho más fuerte que él, a pesar de haber entrenado luego de la guerra contra _Exurion_ en _Céfiro_. Es probable que sus poderes superaran los de Siegfried.

Entonces, Alan miró al frente, al sentir la presencia de Raviel cerca. Flotando frente al piso donde estaba el _N-Warrior_, estaba el _Pharaohn_, con su mirada llena de seriedad. Entonces, el invasor extendió su brazo derecho al frente, concentró algo de su poder en su puño, antes de abrirlo velozmente. Al ver esto, Alan se puso de pie como pudo y corrió hacia un lado, lanzándose a una ventana para poder salir del edificio. Menos de un segundo después, el piso donde estaba el joven estalló, llevándose consigo todo el edificio, que se convirtió en cientos de pedazos de cemento, madera y metal.

El _N-Warrior_ seguía en el aire luego de saltar del edificio, lográndose salvar de la explosión. Pero entonces, sintió de nuevo la presencia de su oponente a un lado. Al mirar hasta atrás, vio a Raviel, igual de serio de antes, extendiendo velozmente su brazo al frente, abriendo toda la palma de la mano, donde creó una especie de sonido. El sonido fue tan agudo, que Alan tuvo que llevarse las manos a los oídos para intentar bloquear el sonido, pero era inútil, ya que aún así parecía que llegaba hasta sus tímpanos, haciéndole gran daño interno. Los ojos del joven se volvieron blancos, sólo una línea negra se veía de lo que era el iris y la pupila.

El _Pharaohn_ cerró su mano de golpe, cancelando ese ruido infernal, antes de volver a abrirlo y emitir otro tipo de sonido. Esta vez, la onda sónica no afectó los oídos del joven, en cambio, lo impactó como si fuera un golpe de energía, mandándolo hacia el suelo velozmente, donde se estrelló contra la caja de un camión. Acto seguido, Raviel contrajo su brazo derecho y extendió el izquierdo hacia el suelo, creando otra onda sónica como la anterior, misma que impactó donde el muchacho había caído, desintegrando todo a su paso.

Ahora, Alan estaba en medio de un enorme cráter del tamaño de una calle, todo a su alrededor se había desintegrado, a excepción de él, algo que le atribuía a su armadura, que lo había salvado de tantas ocasiones. El muchacho se puso de pie con gran dificultad, intentando no caer nuevamente debido al mareo que sentía.

"No podrás ganar." Comentó Raviel, descendiendo al frente del joven. "Tus poderes de hielo no podrán contra mi control sobre el sonido. Es inútil que puedas superarme."

"No lo entiendo." Cuestionaba el joven, tambaleándose para ponerse en pie. "Yo… yo me muevo mas rápido que el sonido. En teoría, debería ver tu onda sónica acercándose a mí. Entonces ¿Por qué no…?"

"Te lo repetiré una vez mas; yo soy el manipulador del sonido. Así como tú puedes hacer que el aire congelado sea más y mas frío, yo puedo controlar el sonido a mi antojo, tanto en poder como en velocidad. A diferencia de ti, yo puedo controlar al máximo el sonido, llevándola a la velocidad limite."

"¿Velocidad limite?... No, no me digas que tu…"

"Así es. Yo puedo hacer que el sonido pueda moverse tan rápido como la luz."

El comentario de Raviel sorprendió al _N-Warrior_.

"¿Cómo la luz?¡Eso es ridículo!" Exclamó Alan. "¡Se supone que el sonido no puede ir mas rápido de lo establecido!¿Como rayos es posible que…?"

"Con el poder de mi _Ka_ y la esencia del _Guardián_ _Osiris_ que tengo dentro de mí es mas que suficiente para poder controlar el sonido a mi antojo."

"¡Veamos que puedes hacer con eso!_¡ARTICUNO RYUSEIKEN!_"

Alan liberó decenas de cometas helados de su puño derecho en dirección hacia Raviel, pero estos cometas impactaron contra una barrera invisible, desvaneciéndose en el acto. El joven no podía que se tratara de una barrera de energía, por lo que dedujo que debería de ser otra forma de manipulación del sonido.

"_Sonic Barrier_…" respondió el _Pharaohn_ como si leyera la mente del joven. "Hago vibrar el aire circundante, creando una barrera que me protege de tus ataques."

"¡No creas que me daré por vencido por eso!" Exclamó Alan, invocando su _Articuno_ _Keyblade_. "¡Esto no termina así, Raviel!"

El _N-Warrior _se lanzó en contra de su oponente, sujetando su _Keyblade _con ambas manos, dando un pequeño salto y alzar el arma hacia arriba. Dio un corte vertical con su _Keyblade_, uno que Raviel detuvo con ambas manos. El joven, al tocar el suelo, dio otro corte, ahora horizontal, con la llave en su mano derecha. Aún debido a la velocidad, el _Pharaohn_ logró detenerlo sin problemas, empleando casi nada de fuerza.

"Te lo he dicho." Decía Raviel. "Puedo moverme tan rápidamente como la luz. Tus ataques los veo como si fueran en cámara lenta. No podrás vencerme."

"¡No lo acepto!" exclamó Alan, dando un salto hacia atrás para mantener la distancia. "¡Debo derrotarte para evitar esta invasión!"

"Ningún poder humano puede oponerse a la voluntad de nuestro señor _Anubis_. Es ridículo intentar resistirte."

"Pues lo siento, pero tendré que revelarme." Respondió el joven, colocando sus brazos hacia un costado y creando una esfera de energía en ellos. "¡Usaré todo mi poder para detenerlo!_¡SHINKOU HADOUKEN!_"

El cilindro celeste y blanco salió disparado hacia Raviel, quien sólo levantó su brazo derecho hacia el frente, creando su barrera de sonido. El _Shinkou Hadouken_ impactó esta barrera invisible, intentando traspasarla, pero desvaneciéndose finalmente.

"Te dije que es inútil pelear. ¿Por qué quieres seguir si sabes que es imposible?" preguntó el _Pharaohn_.

"¡Por que nada es imposible!" Exclamó Alan, comprimiendo su _aura_ y haciéndola estallar. "_¡LIMIT BREAK!¡POLAR RENDAN!_"

El joven se rodeó de una energía dorada y se lanzó contra Raviel, sujetando su _Articuno Keyblade_ con ambas manos. Al aparecer frente a él, Alan comenzó a dar decenas de cortes con su arma a una velocidad impresionante. Sin embargo, el _Pharaohn_ bloqueaba cada corte con sus brazos y las palmas de las manos con gran agilidad. A pesar de que sus brazos estaban empezando a congelarse con cada impacto de la _Keyblade_, el invasor no disminuyó su velocidad.

Luego de varios cortes, Alan sujetó el arma con fuerza y dio un fuerte corte en diagonal de abajo hacia arriba. Al defenderse, Raviel fue lanzado al aire por la fuerza del impacto, algo que Alan aprovechó para saltar y seguir con su ataque, dando varios cortes con su llave, ahora si golpeando al _Pharaohn_. Luego de varios golpes que congelaron parte de su armadura, el muchacho se alejó un poco, aún en el aire, y comenzó a concentrar su energía.

"_¡POLAR COMET!_"

Aún con el poder del _Limit Break_, Alan se convirtió en un cometa de hielo, impactando a Raviel con fuerza, dando en el acto un último corte y apareciendo a espaldas del _Pharaohn_. Luego del ataque, la energía del _Limit Break_ desapareció, mientras Alan descendía y tocaba el suelo con gracia, tomando algo de aire luego del ataque.

"¿Eso fue todo?"

El joven se sorprendió, volteando hacia atrás para ver a su oponente, que estaba descendiendo rápidamente a tierra. Elevando su _aura_, Raviel rompió el hielo que lo rodeaba y tocó el suelo con fuerza, antes de erguirse y mirar al joven.

"Te volviste mas fuerte con ese ataque, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte y rápido." Comentó el _Pharaohn_. "Necesitas mas que eso para derrotarme."

"¡Maldición!" exclamó el joven con frustración. "¡Haré lo que sea para vencerte!¡Yo…!"

"_¡BURNING HAIR!_"

Antes de que el joven pudiera reaccionar, pequeños hilos comenzaron a rodearlo por todo el cuerpo, amarrando sus brazos, piernas, cintura y cuello para evitar que se pudiera mover.

"¿Pero que…?" preguntó el muchacho confundido.

"Raviel, siempre queriendo ser el centro de atención."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _06-Dive into the Heart -Destati-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

De pronto, Alan sintió otras dos presencias detrás de él, seres con poderes similares a los del _Pharaohn_ frente a él. Estas dos personas hicieron acto de presencia, uno frente a él y otro detrás. El que estaba frente a él era un hombre, delgado, más o menos de su estatura, de ojos color amarillos y de cabello corto, color verde, muy parecido en estilo al de Paris, el espadachín de _Céfiro_. De hecho, este sujeto podría ser gemelo de Paris, a excepción de las cicatrices que el espadachín tenía. Venía usando una armadura dorada parecida a la de Raviel, aunque un poco más detallada.

Detrás de él, pudiéndola ver gracias al reflejo de un vidrio cercano que logró sobrevivir, estaba una mujer, quizás de la estatura de Kristal y de buena figura. Con su cabello rojo sangre, largo hasta su cintura y ojos color rubí, esa mujer era bastante hermosa, y también portaba una armadura dorada. Entonces notó que ella tenía su mano derecha abierta, a un costado de ella, con la palma encarándolo, mientras que, de las puntas, emergía una especie de hilo carmesí. Ahora que lo veía, era ese el mismo hilo el que lo mantenía amarrado. Pero entonces, notó algo extraño de ese hilo, que descubrió que no era un hilo, más bien parecía…

"¿Cabello?" preguntó el joven, al darse cuenta de que lo que lo amaraba era cabello.

"Así es." Comentó la mujer. "Este es el cabello llameante, mi especialidad."

"¿Quienes son ustedes?"

"Yo soy _**Qetesh**_, _Pharaohn_ _of_ _Nephthys_, manipuladora de las llamas."

"Y yo soy _**Anhur**_, _Pharaohn_ _of Anhur_, controlador del viento." Comentó el sujeto de cabellera verde frente a él. "Así que tu eres un _N-Warrior_… no pareces tan impresionante."

"Qetesh, Anhur, ¿Qué hacen aquí? Les ordené que se quedaran en los _Ha'taks_." Dijo Raviel con cierto enfado.

"No te enfades, Raviel, después de todo este mundo ya es nuestro." Respondió Qetesh con arrogancia.

"Es cierto." Comentó Anhur. "También queremos divertirnos en esto, nadie mas nos puede vencer aquí. Además, sentimos la presencia de otros dos seres que se acercan aquí, por lo que venimos a enfrentarlos."

"Tonterías." Dijo Raviel. "Podría con ellos fácilmente."

"Por eso queremos entrar, para divertirnos." Respondía la guerrera. "Quiero ver que tanto puede resistir un _N-Warrior_."

"¡Te sorprenderás de lo que puedo resistir!" Exclamó Alan, elevando su aura helada para tratar de congelar los cabellos. Pero entonces, estos comenzaron a emitir grandes cantidades de calor, mismas que disiparon el viento helado del joven y comenzaron a quemarlo. "¡¿Pero que…?!"

"Que estupido eres si crees que con ese débil aire helado puedes congelar los cabellos de fuego, con la intensidad de un sol."

"¡¿Que?!"

"Ahora, veamos que tanto puedes resistir. ¡Te mataré de una vez!"

La temperatura de los cabellos comenzó a incrementarse, resultando que el joven comenzara a tener quemaduras graves por todo su cuerpo. La armadura lo protegía, al igual que el aura generada por ella que cubría las partes expuestas, pero aún así, el calor estaba haciendo efecto en su cuerpo. Si eso continuaba así, no podría salir vivo.

Entonces, Anhur se colocó frente a él, sonriéndole arrogantemente.

"Me aburre tener que esperar a que se queme, Qetesh." Comentó el otro _Pharaohn_, creando un taladro de aire verde. "Mejor le atravesaré el corazón para que ya no pueda seguir."

"Haz lo que quieras, yo quería hacerlo sufrir un rato." Comentó la mujer. "Pero como quieras."

Raviel los estaba viendo seriamente. La verdad se había aburrido de combatir contra Alan y no tenía la intención de seguir luchando, por lo que estaba a favor de que lo mataran de una vez. De pronto, miró a otro lado, algo llamando su atención.

"Muy bien." comentó Anhur, preparándose para taladrar su camino por el pecho del joven. "¡Veamos si un _N-Warrior_ sigue siendo un humano después de todo!¡Muer…!"

"¡Qetesh, Anhur!¡Muévanse!"

"¿Que?"

De la derecha, proveniente de otra esquina, varios destellos de luz se acercaron hacia donde estaban los cuatro. Los tres _Pharaohns_ vieron estos destellos veloces venir y decidieron evitarlos, saltando para no ser golpeados por ellos. Al hacer esto, Qetesh soltó a Alan, quien cayó al piso completamente cansado. Los destellos destruyeron todo a su paso pero, extrañamente, evitaron a Alan a propósito, como si fuera la intención. Los destellos pasaron de largo, luego de destruir otro edificio cercano, mientras los _Pharaohns_ ahora encaraban al nuevo adversario.

"¿Quién hizo eso?" preguntó Anhur confundido.

"No lo sé, pero se siente una presencia muy poderosa." Comentó Qetesh.

"Su poder se iguala al de nosotros, hay que tener cuidado." Dijo Raviel seriamente, sabiendo que, quien quería que haya lanzado esos ataques, tiene una velocidad igual a la de la luz.

"¡Ahí está!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _150-Frey - Hero of Love and Justice- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

La mujer exclamó al frente. Caminando por una calle cercana, un hombre alto caminaba en dirección hacia ellos. Las sombras evitaban que se pudiera ver de quien se trataba, pero pronto la luz lo iluminó, defendiéndose él a unos veinte metros de distancia, su capa blanca ondeando con el viento.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Anhur con autoridad, mientras que el recién llegado, de cabellera azul y armadura color oro, sonreía.

* * *

En medio del océano _Atlántico_, Kristal seguía volando, con preocupación al sentir esas poderosas presencias aparecer frente a Alan. Sabía que su novio no tenía oportunidades para vencer a esos sujetos, por lo que tenía que llegar rápido si quería salvarlo.

Entonces, una cuarta presencia hizo su aparición. Pero, a diferencia de las otras tres, esta no era maligna, o al menos a ella le parecía. Una presencia poderosa y tranquila que la confundía.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?... Alan-kun, ahí voy." Se dijo a ella misma, antes de incrementar la velocidad.

* * *

Corriendo sobre alguna parte de _Asia_, Tai se dirigía a _Italia_ para ayudar a Alan, aunque, con la aparición de las nuevas tres presencias oscuras, no creía poder llegar a tiempo.

Eso fue antes de la aparición de una cuarta presencia, una que no se le hizo maligna, sino muy tranquila y bondadosa.

"Alan, ¿Qué rayos está pasando?" preguntó Tai en voz baja, mientras corría por unas grandes montañas, dirigiéndose a ayudar a su compañero.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 002: Novaterra-_

_-N-Warrior's Sky Tower-_

Raphael estaba sentado en su cómodo sillón, concentrándose en ver lo que ocurría en _Digiten_. Sabía que el aura de Alan estaba disminuyendo rápidamente y no creía que pudiera ganarle a los tres _Pharaohns_. Eso fue antes de que una cuarta presencia poderosa se hiciera presente.

Raphael sonrió al sentir esta presencia.

"La ayuda externa ha llegado…"

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 015: Digiten-_

Los tres _Pharaohns_ miraban con confusión y precaución al recién llegado, quien emitía un aura muy poderosa, similar a la de ellos en poder.

"¿Quién eres tu?" preguntó Qetesh.

"No tiene caso que sepan quien soy yo, después de todo ustedes morirán aquí." Respondió el recién llegado, causando enfado en la mujer y el guerrero de cabello verde.

"¡¿Que?!" Exclamó Anhur. "¡¿Cómo te atreves?!"

"¿Acaso no sabes quienes somos?" preguntó Qetesh con enfado.

"No me interesa. Mi misión es venir a derrotar a todos los que intenten dañar los mundos humanos de esta galaxia, por lo que planeo hacerlo."

"¡Que insolente!¡Ya veras cuando…!"

"Espera, Qetesh." Dijo Raviel, callándola de inmediato. "¿De está Galaxia? Eso significa que no es de esta galaxia."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Anhur.

Raviel se quedó callado, solo mirando al recién llegado, notando su armadura dorada y la poderosa aura que emanaba. Entonces, al ver más detenidamente, pudo descubrir quien era.

"Imposible. ¿Por qué está él en esta galaxia?" preguntó el _Pharaohn_ de _Osiris_ con confusión, habiendo descubierto la verdad. "Tu eres…" dijo él, mientras que el recién llegado sólo sonreía un poco.

Mientras tanto, Alan, que se había puesto de pie, miró con asombro al guerrero que lo había salvado. No creyendo lo que veía. Se talló sus ojos varias veces, creyendo que estos le estaban jugando una broma, pero no era así, tenía que creer lo que estaba viendo.

Frente a ellos, estaba el caballero dorado, _**Saga**__ de Géminis_.

**Fin del Capitulo 04

* * *

**_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. ¿Saga de _Gemini_?¿Que está haciendo él aquí? No es que me moleste, pero no lo comprendo…

**Saga:** He venido, en el nombre de nuestra diosa _Athena_, a defender esta galaxia… y no he venido solo.

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**¡Combate Dorado! Los quince Pharaohns.**_

**Tai:** Alan, ¿Acaso ellos son…?

**Alan:** Si, ellos son…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** Bueno, como siempre, espero que les haya gustado... He subido a mi pagina el como se ven los otros dos Pharaohns, Qetesh y Anhur, para que se imaginen bien como son. _

_¿Saga de Gemini?¿Se lo esperaban? Quien sabe. Bueno, continuaré la historia el siguiente Viernes. Tambien aviso que, quizas, ponga ya lo último del Final MiX! del Episodio 1 Shadow Realm Saga, al igual que un extra que he estado haciendo. Quizas lo suba el Martes y así empezaré el Final MiX! del siguiente Episodio._

_Bueno, es todo por ahora... se cuidan D_

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	6. Cap 05: Combate dorado

_**31/OCT/08**_

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

Luego de una tarde de luchas, Kristal, Alan y Tai se encuentran en _Novaterra_, justo cuando llega un equipo medico con Lucy, X, Haseo y Takato heridos de gravedad, además de saber de la destrucción de Tamera, el planeta natal de Takato.

Un ataque a _Digiten_ hace que ellos tengan que ir al mundo de Tai para evitar que caiga en manos de las fuerzas invasoras de _Anubis_. Durante el combate, Alan se encuentra cara a cara con Raviel, _Pharaohn of Osiris_, uno de los quince _Pharaohns_ leales al _Guardián_ oscuro. El joven _N-Warrior_ intenta pelear contra él, pero es derrotado casi de inmediato. Quería seguir el combate, pero dos personas aparecieron para inmovilizarlo. Eran otros dos _Pharaohns_; Qetesh, _Pharaohn_ _of_ _Nephthys_,yAnhur, _Pharaohn_ _of Anhur_, quienes intentaron matar al joven.

Sin embargo, alguien apareció en el campo de batalla, evitando que el humano perdiera la vida. Los tres _Pharaohns_ miraron con cuidado al recién llegado, mientras que Alan lo hacía con asombro.

Frente a ellos estaba el caballero dorado Saga de _Géminis_.

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

  
_

**_Capitulo 05: Combate dorado, los quince Pharaohns._**

_-Planeta: Tierra 015: Digiten (Digimon Adventure/02)-_

_-Espacio exterior-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _37-Mako Reactor- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII_)

Sobrevolando la atmosfera del planeta de los _Digidestined_, el _Ha'tak_ del _Pharaohn_ Apep se mantenía estable, alejado del combate que se llevaba a cabo entre sus _Ha'taks_ y los _Zodiacs_ de los _Novaterrans_, sobrevolando el espacio donde estaba el _Digital World 02_. Dentro de este, dicho faraón dorado se encontraba sentado en su silla de mando, postrándose como un dios ante sus súbditos, a pesar de ser el sirviente de un verdadero dios.

No podía evitarlo. Por sus venas corría la esencia de _Apophis_, un antiguo _Guardián_ que fue derrotado, como sus demás compañeros, por los _Guardianes Olímpicos_, gobernados por _Zeus_. _Anubis_, el único _Guardián_ sobreviviente de la antigua _Alianza Helioperan_, logró recuperar parte de las esencia de sus camaradas _Guardianes_ caídos y tomó el control de ellos, formando así a los quince _Pharaohns_, los guerreros mas temibles de esa parte del universo, por ser guerreros dotados de esencia divina, guerreros capaces de destruir mundos y sistemas solares por diversión, al igual que traer el caos y la desgracia a cualquier civilización con la que se encontraran. Esa misma esencia hacía que Apep, al igual que la mayoría de los _Pharaohns_, se sintiera superior a cualquier otro. Además, la rivalidad entre los mismos quince existía y era fácil de que el balance de poder se quebrase.

Pero ya no tenía caso. El pasado nunca volverá y él ya no será nuevamente un _Guardián_, un dios que era temido por todo el _cosmos_. Ahora sólo era un guerrero al servicio de _Anubis_, cosa que le molestaba. Pero no podía revelarse ante él… después de todo ¿Qué podría hacer él, un guerrero con esencia divina, contra un verdadero dios, creador de la vida y existencia?

De pronto, el hombre de piel algo dorada sintió algo extraño, una presencia poderosa había aparecido en el mundo que estaba sobrevolando, donde Raviel, Qetesh y Anhur habían ido.

"Interesante…" comentó Apep para sí mismo. "Un guerrero con ese nivel de _Ka _tan grande no debe ser el único en esta galaxia."

El _Pharaohn_ sintió la presencia poderosa por unos minutos más, antes de decidir hacer algo más. Presionando un botón en su silla, varias pantallas de luz aparecieron frente a él, completamente blancas al inicio, pero pronto todas se encendieron, dejando ver a una persona en cada monitor.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede, Apep?" preguntaba una de esas figuras misteriosas con curiosidad. "¿Para que nos llamas a todos?"

"Caballeros, quizás deban venir aquí." Comentó Apep con ansiedad. "Hay algo interesante en el mundo que estoy atacando."

"Estamos escuchando."

"Muy bien…"

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _36-Kyoui- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Alan no podía creerlo, era simplemente improbable que eso pasara. Se talló los ojos, creyendo que era sólo una ilusión, aunque esperando que no lo fuera. Pero al ver de nuevo al frente, a esa figura que lo había salvado, no había duda de que no era una ilusión.

Frente a él, con su armadura dorada, menos el casco, estaba el verdadero caballero dorado, Saga.

"Oh cielos…" fue todo lo que el joven podía decir ante la sorpresa.

Mientras tanto, los tres _Pharaohns_ se encontraban confundidos, en especial Raviel, quien no entendía lo que ocurría.

"¿Por qué?" preguntaba el _Pharaohn_ _of Osiris_. "¿Por qué un _Gold Saint_ está en esta galaxia?"

El caballero de _Géminis_ sólo sonrió ante esta pregunta.

"¿De verdad quieres saberlo?" Preguntó Saga seriamente, aunque con cierta burla. "¿Para qué? Si de todos modos te mandaré a la tumba."

"¡¿Qué haz dicho?!" exclamó Qetesh con furia. "¡Insolente!¿Acaso no sabes quienes somos?¡Somos los _Pharaohns_, los guerreros mas fuertes de este lado del universo!"

"Como dije antes, no me interesa anda de eso, sólo debo llevar a cabo mi misión."

"¿Misión?" preguntaba Raviel. "¿De que tanto hablas?"

"Muy bien, ya que tienes tanta curiosidad por saber, te lo diré antes de matarte; vengo bajo las ordenes de _Athena_, la diosa de la galaxia _Saint_, para proteger esta galaxia."

"¿Protegernos?" Preguntaba Alan con confusión, quien estaba, aún en el suelo, a lado de Saga, quien volteó a mirarlo con seriedad, aunque sonrió un poco.

"Así es." Comentó el caballero dorado. "Desde hace millones de años, ha habido una alianza entre _Saint_s y _N-Warrior_s… hace mucho tiempo peleamos, y morimos juntos… he venido a honrar esa alianza."

El joven sonrió, no sólo por saber que tenía un aliado poderoso, sino también porque la frase que el caballero dorado había dicho era parecida a la de una película.

"¿Una alianza?" preguntó Anhur, habiendo oído lo que decía. Saga volteó a verlo, su mirada cambiando nuevamente a esa llena de seriedad.

"Exactamente, la alianza que formamos con esta y las galaxias cercanas para defendernos de la invasión de otras galaxias. Como parte de esta alianza, tenemos el deber de defender a otros que están bajo ataque de cualquier otro _Guardián_, como _Anubis_ lo está haciendo con el _Nintenverse_."

"¿Y crees que un _Gold Saint_ podrá contra nosotros tres?" preguntaba Qetesh, burlándose de Saga. "Que idiota. Nosotros, los _Pharaohns_, somos más fuertes que ustedes. Sería ilógico pensar que podrías ganarnos tu solo."

"Qetesh, vamos a mostrarle el poder de los _Pharaohns_." Comentó Anhur con seguridad.

"Por supuesto, vamos a mostrarle."

Ellos dos saltaron del edificio donde estaban, bajando al nivel del suelo para luchar contra Saga, mientras Raviel se quedaba donde estaba, quedándose a ver la lucha. Qetesh y Anhur se prepararon para atacar con sus técnicas al _Gold Saint_ de _Gemini_, quien ni siquiera se colocaba en guardia.

"Veamos que tan fuerte es un _Gold Saint_." Comentó la mujer de cabello carmesí, preparando su ataque. "_¡BURNING HAIR!_"

"_¡FORCE WIND!_"

Varios cabellos de fuego y ondas de viento cortantes viajaron a gran velocidad hacia Saga, quien seguía inmóvil, y al parecer sin intenciones de moverse, algo que confundió y asustó a Alan. Pero entonces, el caballero dorado sonrió, justo antes de que una onda de energía cortante y un viento helado pasaran a su lado proveniente desde detrás de él. El viento helado impactó con los cabellos de fuego, ambos ataques cancelándose, mientras la onda de energía y las de viento cortante se estrellaron de frente, desvaneciéndose de inmediato.

"¿Qué rayos?" preguntó Anhur con confusión.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" preguntó Qetesh, igual que su compañero.

"¡No se confíen!" Exclamó Raviel desde las alturas. "Él no ha venido sólo."

"¡Exactamente! También hemos venido con él."

"¡Hemos venido en el nombre de nuestra diosa _Athena_!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _151-Beautiful Gold Saints- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

Todos buscaban a aquellos que habían hablado, tratando de averiguar quien era. De pronto, la pared de un edificio cercano fue cortado en varios trozos, dejando un enorme hueco que permitía ver el interior, donde estaba un hombre de armadura dorada, con la mano levantada hacia un lado, totalmente recta, como si se tratase de una navaja.

"_**Shura**_, _Capricorn_ _Gold Saint_." Comentó el hombre alto de cabello verde oscuro, su capa ondeando con el aire.

Los tres _Pharaohns_ miraron al recién llegado con curiosidad y desconfianza, pero esto cambió cuando vieron que un aire congelado comenzaba a reunirse en el tejado de otro edificio cercano. El viento comenzó a girar entorno a algo invisible, cada vez más y mas rápido, hasta que el viento fue expulsado en todas direcciones, permitiéndoles ver a otro hombre de armadura dorada.

"_**Camus**_, _Aquarius_ _Gold Saint_."

Justo después, varios objetos venían volando a gran velocidad, viniendo desde la nada, hacia los tres invasores. Qetesh y Anhur saltaron para evitarlos, mientras que Raviel sujetó el objeto con una gran agilidad. Pero al ver el objeto que lo había atacado, no pudo evitar sentirse algo confundido.

"¿Una rosa?" preguntó el _Pharaohn_.

"La rosa del terror, la _Rosa Diabólica Real_. Ahora has sido afectado por el veneno de la rosa." Comentó una voz proveniente de la nada.

"¿Veneno dices?" preguntó Raviel, sonriendo y aplastando la rosa en su mano. "Cualquier veneno es inútil contra un _Pharaohn_. ¡Muéstrate!"

Varios pétalos de flor comenzaron a reunirse en un solo lugar, formando una especie de capullo del tamaño de un hombre. Este capullo de pétalos pronto explotó, dejando ver a un hombre de extrema belleza, con una rosa en su boca… y que también usaba una armadura dorada.

"_**Afrodita**_, _Pisces_ _Gold Saint_."

"Vaya, que apuesto." Comentó Qetesh con cierta malicia.

"Cálmate, él es nuestro enemigo." Comentó Anhur con enfado.

"¡Igual que yo!"

Los tres invasores tuvieron que evitar cientos de destellos dorados, que eran golpes a la velocidad de la luz, provenientes de la nada, saliendo ilesos del ataque.

"¡¿Quién es?!" Exclamó Anhur, mirando a todos lados.

"¡Aquí arriba!"

Todos voltearon hacia el tejado de otro edificio cercano, donde estaba otro hombre, portando una armadura dorada, quien los miraba seriamente mientras su capa era ondeada por el viento.

"_**Aioria**_, _Leo Gold Saint_."

Alan miró con incredulidad como los cuatro caballeros dorados que aparecieron saltaron para caer y estar a lado de Saga, encarando a los tres _Pharaohns_. El joven seguía sin poder decir nada por el asombro que sentía, tanto que no escuchó cuando le llamaban.

"¡Alan!"

El joven logró, después de varios intentos, reconocer la voz que lo llamaba. Miró hacia atrás para ver a Tai, convertido en _Súper N-Warrior_, acercándose volando, descendiendo hasta donde estaba él.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó el _Digidestined_, hincándose para estar a su lado.

"Si, no te preocupes." Le respondió Alan, intentando no mostrarse cansado.

"Que bien." Dijo el recién llegado, antes de mirar al frente y ver a los cinco caballeros. "Uh… Alan, ¿Acaso ellos son…?"

"Si, son ellos… _Athena_ _Gold Saints_…"

Los tres _Pharaohns_ descendieron al suelo, para estar al mismo nivel que los tres _Gold Saints_.

"Interesante." Comentó Qetesh con cierto asombro. "No creí que nos encontraríamos con los santos de la galaxia _Saint_. ¿A que se debe que hayan venido?"

"Creo que Saga te lo dejó en claro." Respondió Shura. "Hemos venido aquí bajo las ordenes de nuestra diosa _Athena_, para ayudar a los _N-Warrior_s."

"Si, por esa alianza de ustedes… Pero, ¿Dónde están los demás caballeros?¿Acaso vendrán luego?"

"No son necesarios todos los _Gold Saints_ para acabar con ustedes." Respondió Aioria. "Con nosotros somos mas que suficientes."

"¿Quieres apostar?"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _103-Evil Reborn- _(**Soundtrack: **_Soul Calibur II_)

No era de asombrarse de las nuevas voces, ya que, antes de escucharse, se habían podido sentir dos presencias poderosas aparecer de la nada muy cerca de ahí y acercarse lentamente. Pronto se hicieron presentes aquellas personas con la poderosa _aura_. Uno de ellos era Apep, mientras que el otro era otro _Pharaohn_, uno de piel blanca, cabello corto y una barba de candado.

"_**Apep**_, _Pharaohn_ of _Apophis_."

"_**Ba'al**_, _Pharaohn_ of _Hadad_."

'_¿Hadad es un dios egipcio?'_ pensó Alan con confusión.

"Vaya, al fin vinieron a unirse a la fiesta." Comentó Qetesh, colocando sus manos en su cintura.

"Y pronto vendrán los demas. Ya lo he llamado." Decía Apep seriamente, antes de mirar a los caballeros dorados. "Por el momento, quizás sea mejor jugar un poco."

"Haremos algo mas que jugar con ustedes." respondió Aioria con seriedad, antes de ver a Alan y a Tai. "No se metan en esto."

"Ah… c-claro…" respondieron los dos con nerviosismo.

"Muy interesante." Comentó Raviel, descruzándose de brazos. "Será una buena forma de ver lo poderosos que son los _Athena_'s _Gold Saints_, antes de irnos a apoderar de su galaxia luego de tomar esta."

"Están muy equivocados si creen que lo permitiremos." Decía Camus, elevando su _cosmos_.

"Aceptamos el desafío… ¡_Pharaohns_!¡Eleven sus _Ka_!"

Los cinco _Pharaohns_ elevaron su _aura_, o el _Ka _como ellos la conocían, rodeándose de una energía dorada que hacía temblar al planeta entero. Debido a sus presencias, las cosas cercanas comenzaban a levitar debido al exceso de energía, además de hacer que la gravedad se incrementara varias veces. Alan y Tai sintieron la presión y elevaron sus _auras_ para evitar ser aplastados por esta. Sin embargo, los cinco caballeros dorados no mostraban indicios de que les estuviera afectando en lo mas mínimo, algo que confundió a algunos de los invasores.

"Que tontería intentar vencernos con sólo esta presión." Comentó Afrodita, sacando una rosa roja de la nada.

"¡¿Qué dices?!" preguntó Apep con cierta confusión. Saga sólo los miró seriamente.

"Nosotros también podemos hacer eso."

Dicho esto, los cinco _Gold Saints_ incendiaron sus _cosmos_, cancelando el efecto que tenía el _Ka _de los _Pharaohns_ en la zona.

"Para hacer eso, significa que están al mismo nivel que nosotros." Decía Ba'al, sonriendo un poco. "Esto lo hace mas interesante."

"¿Iguales a nosotros? Tonterías." Comentaba Apep con claro enfado. "Estas basuras no pueden enfrentarse a seres con esencia divina como nosotros."

"Calma, Apep, no los subestimes." Comentó Raviel. "Aún cuando son simples humanos, los _Gold Saints_ tienen grandes poderes y son capaces de elevarlos en el combate."

"Eso quiero verlo… ¡Vamos!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _122-Shinka no Kachi- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U. Trilogy_)

Los cinco _Pharaohns_ desapreciaron de la vista de Alan y Tai, al igual que los _Saint_s medio segundo después. De inmediato, se pudieron ver varias explosiones de energía dorada en los cielos y los alrededores, algunas de ellas destruyendo edificios enteros con sólo su energía, mostrando el poder que tenían. Usando su aguda visión, los dos muchachos pudieron ver a duras penas los movimientos de sus oponentes, ya que se movían a una velocidad impresionante, viendo como estaban peleando uno contra uno en un combate donde se daban golpes y veloces patadas.

"¡No sabía que los caballeros dorados pelearan así, muy al estilo de _Dragon Ball_!" comentó el joven portador del valor, alzando la voz para que esta se escuchase entre tantas explosiones, cerrando sus ojos para evitar que el polvo generado por el combate entrara en ellos.

"¡Yo tampoco!" le respondió el manipulador del hielo con la misma fuerza, mirando al cielo luego de que el polvo se asentara. "¿Estos son combates a la velocidad de la luz?" se preguntó, mirándolos con asombro.

* * *

En pocos segundos, dos destellos dorados saltaban de tejado en tejado, a veces alejándose y acercándose para impactarse, destruyendo alguno de los techos por donde pasaban. Estos destellos se detuvieron en un techo de un edificio de altura mediana, revelando quienes eran, el _Gold Saint_ _Capricorn_ Shura y el _Pharaohn_ of _Hadad_, Ba'al, quienes se miraban seriamente.

Se lanzaron el uno al otro, encontrándose en el centro y dándose varios golpes y patadas veloces, imposibles de ver para el ojo humano normal. Sin embargo, a pesar de parecer un combate parejo, Ba'al estaba ganándole al caballero en fuerza física, lo que provocó que tuviera que alejarse de él, luego de bloquear una poderosa patada de su rival con ambos brazos. Ya retirado de él, _Capricorn_ dio varios golpes veloces como destellos de luz, al mismo tiempo en el que Ba'al extendió su brazo derecho al frente. Por un momento pareció que intentaba detener los ataques con la mente, pero entonces, una pared de electricidad se formó frente al _Pharaohn_, deteniendo los destellos de luz del caballero dorado.

"¿Que?" preguntó Shura al ver que sus golpes de luz fueron inefectivos.

"¿Sorprendido, santo?" preguntó Ba'al con cierta burla. "Yo represento a _Hadad_, dios de los relámpagos en la alianza _Helioperan_. Puedo controlar toda la energía como se me plazca. Esta pantalla de energía me protegerá de los ataques que intentes."

"¿Una pared impenetrable?... he, no hay nada que no pueda cortar con mis brazos."

"Cortar… ¿con tus brazos?"

Ba'al miró con confusión cuando Shura extendió su brazo derecho al cielo, colocándolo como si fuera una hoja de espada. El _Gold Saint_ comenzó a encender su _cosmos_, rodeándose de energía dorada, mientras la imagen de una espada aparecía detrás de él.

"Toma esto, la espada sagrada, _¡EXCALIBUR!_"

Shura dio una especie de corte totalmente vertical con su brazo. Al hacer esto, una onda de energía dorada, tan delgada como el filo de una espada, viajó velozmente hacia Ba'al quien, al ver el ataque acercarse, formó de nuevo la pared de electricidad, intentando contener el ataque. Sin embargo, el corte de energía cortó a través de la pared de energía, amenazando con cortar al _Pharaohn_, quien se movió a un lado lo suficiente como para evitar que fuera cortado en dos. El ataque se siguió de largo, cortando la mitad del edificio en dos, siguiendo su camino y cortando varias construcciones y objetos sin disiparse. Luego de una destrucción de más de cinco kilómetros, el _Excalibur_ se desvaneció.

Al ver lo que había ocasionado, Ba'al miró al _Saint_ con cierto asombro e interés.

"Ya veo… así que esa es la famosa Excalibur que puede cortar todo. Ciertamente interesante."

"No hay defensa que no pueda cortar con esta espada sagrada." Comentó Shura. "Ríndete, que no tienes posibilidades contra mi."

"La pelea acaba de empezar, aún falta mucho para determinar al vencedor…además, aún no he usado todo mi poder… ¡En guardia!"

"_¡EXCALIBUR!_"

* * *

A varios kilómetros de ahí, otra batalla estaba en curso. Por un lado, algunos muros de edificios eran congelados, mientras por otro estos eran cortados por cuerdas de fuego. Dos destellos chocaban en los cielos antes de descender a tierra, revelando sus identidades; _Aquarius_ Camus y Qetesh de _Nephtys_. La mujer de cabello rojo extendió sus manos hacia el frente, liberando algunos cabellos de las yemas de sus dedos.

"_¡BURNING HAIR!_"

Los cabellos llameantes se dirigieron hacia el caballero dorado, quien tuvo que saltar a un lado para evitarlos. Los cabellos siguieron su curso, envolviéndose en un auto cercano. Un segundo después, este auto fue cortado en cientos de pedazos debido a los cabellos llameantes.

Camus, luego de evitar el ataque, comenzó a correr hacia ella a gran velocidad. Debido a que Qetesh podía ver sus movimientos, le lanzó otro _Burning Hair_ hacia él. Sin embargo, ahora no tenía la intención de esquivarlo, en lugar de eso, Camus elevó su _cosmos_, haciéndolo estallar y dando un golpe.

"_¡DIAMOND DUST!_"

Un poderoso aire congelado salió del puño derecho del _Gold Saint_, mismo que congeló los cabellos de fuego de Qetesh, dejándola asombrada.

"¿Pero que…?" preguntó ella al ver como su ataque había sido congelado, pero tuvo que saltar para evitar ser alcanzada por el aire frío. "¿Cómo es que pudiste…?"

"Soy un maestro del hielo." Comentó Camus, colocándose en guardia. "El mejor de todos los maestros del hielo de la galaxia _Saint_, aquel que se ha hecho que su aire congelado alcance el _cero absoluto_."

"¿_Cero absoluto_?"

"Así es, la temperatura mas fría, en la cual todas las moléculas detienen su movimiento, el mismo que genera calor, una temperatura a la cual ningún ser viviente puede soportar."

"Ya veo, así que eso era. Pero no creas que podrás vencerme con eso, caballero. Mis flamas son tan ardientes como las llamaradas del sol. ¿Serás capaz de congelarlas?"

"En el nombre de _Athena_, ¡Lo haré!"

"¡Inténtalo!"

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _86-J-E-N-O-V-A (FFVII AC Version)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII Advent Children_)

En otra parte de la ciudad, Afrodita de _Pisces_ estaba siguiendo velozmente a Apep, lanzándole golpes a la velocidad de la luz, mismos que su oponente, moviéndose a la misma velocidad, esquivaba. El _Gold Saint_ sacó otra rosa roja de la nada y la lanzó liberando varias rosas del mismo color.

"_¡ROYAL DEMON ROSE!_"

Las incontables rosas volaban más rápido que el rayo dirigiéndose contra Apep. El _Pharaohn_ elevó su _Ka,_ al mismo tiempo en el que las rosas impactaron con una barrera invisible.

'_¿Una barrera Psíquica?'_ pensó Afrodita con cierto enfado, mientras aún perseguía a su oponente. _'¿Es acaso un guerreros psíquico?'_

"¿Qué sucede, caballero?¿Es todo lo que tienes?" preguntó Apep con burla. "Alguien tan afeminado como tú no podrá tocarme."

"¿Afeminado?¡¿Como te atreves a insultarme?!" Exclamó el _Gold Saint_, sacando una rosa ahora color negro. "¡Me las pagarás!_¡PIRANIAN ROSE!_"

Ahora, varias de esas rosas negras volaban velozmente hacia Apep quien, al ver que eran diferentes a las anteriores, usó su poder psíquico para levantar decenas de automóviles y usarlos como escudo. Los autos formaron una barrera de metal, que recibió las rosas negras de Afrodita. Sin embargo, estas rosas comenzaron a devorar el metal de los autos y se abrieron paso entre ellos, atravesando la barrera por completo. Apep se cubrió con sus manos y elevó su _Ka,_ creando otra barrera psíquica a su alrededor, bloqueando las rosas piraña. Pero no pudo ver cuando Afrodita apareció frente a él y le dio una patada en pleno rostro, mandándolo a estrellarse contra una pared, quedando incrustado en ella. Sin el poder psíquico sosteniéndolos, los autos comenzaron a caer pesadamente en el suelo, creando un gran ruido al chocar con el piso.

"Interesante…" comentó Apep, saliéndose de la pared y llevando su mano derecha a su boca, quitándose algo de sangre de ella. "No creí que alguien como tú pudiera lastimarme, un ser inferior."

"Pagarás por haberme insultado… y lo harás sólo muriendo." Dijo el Santo dorado de Piscis, sujetando otra rosa negra. "Morirás por insultarme a mi, Afrodita, el guerrero de la belleza."

"¿Belleza? No me hagas reír. En mi mundo, serías considerado maricón por eso."

"¡¿Que?!¡Morirás por eso!_¡PIRANIAN ROSE!_"

Apep saltó para evitar el ataque, que devoró el primer piso de una construcción cercana.

"¡Vamos, ven y mátame, si es que puedes!"

Afrodita saltó para seguirlo y continuar el ataque en él.

* * *

En el subterráneo, otro combate seguía. Corriendo por los túneles, Aioria de _Leo _seguía a Anhur de _Hadad_ a toda velocidad, dándole varias vueltas al todo el sistema del metro en pocos segundos.

"Vamos, Aioria, ¿Qué no puedes alcanzarme?" preguntó Anhur, el _Pharaohn_ del viento, burlándose de su oponente.

"¡No te tendré piedad!" exclamó Aioria.

Anhur sonrió, mirando al frente para ver un tren detenido en una de las estaciones del subterráneo, abandonado desde el inicio de la guerra. El _Pharaohn_ saltó al interior, al mismo tiempo en el que el _Gold Saint_ de _Leo _preparaba su ataque.

"¡Toma esto!_¡LIGHTNING PLASMA!_"

Decenas de destellos, con forma de líneas doradas, salieron del puño de Aioria. Los destellos impactaron el frente del tren de pasajeros, atravesando el metal como si fuera de papel. Dentro, Anhur seguía corriendo mientras que los golpes atravesaban el tren detrás de él, siendo sólo un poco más rápido que los ataques. Llegó al final del vehículo, destruyendo la puerta de un puñetazo para lograr escapar.

Aioria lo siguió de cerca, entrando en el tren destrozado y saliendo de él. Sin embargo, cuando emergió por el otro lado, Anhur lo esperaba de frente, su brazo izquierdo extendido hacia el frente.

"_¡EOLO'S BREATH!_"

El caballero del león recibió de frente los poderosos vientos de su oponente, empujándolo de nuevo a los restos del tren, que salieron despedidos hacia atrás. Aioria logró controlar su vuelo errático, pisando firmemente el suelo bajo sus pies, manteniendo su terreno a pesar del ventarrón que se llevaba todos los restos del tren, perdiéndose en el túnel. Los vientos comenzaron a pasar, permitiendo que Aioria pudiera ver de nuevo al frente.

"Vaya, vaya, lograste resistirlo." Comentó Anhur concierta sorpresa. "Nadie antes había logrado resistirlo."

"Se necesita mas que un fuerte viento huracanado para derrotarme." Respondió Aioria seriamente, colocándose de nuevo en guardia.

"El león dorado, mostrando sus colmillos… muy bien, intenta lastimarme con esos colmillos. ¡Vamos!_¡FORCE WIND!_"

"_¡LIGHTNING BOLT!_"

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _56-Liberated Guardian - _(**Soundtrack: **_Shadow of the Colossus_)

Más en el centro de la ciudad, Raviel y Saga luchaban. Las energías que liberaban eran tan grandes y poderosas que cualquier ser vivo normal que estuviera ahí no las resistirían. Claro, Tai y Alan no eran normales. Los dos jóvenes estaban en el tejado de un edificio cercano, viendo como dos destellos dorados chocaban entre si una y otra vez. Se necesitaba de toda su concentración para poder verlos, ya que se movían a una velocidad cercana a la de la luz.

De pronto, los dos destellos chocaron una vez mas en los cielos, creando una esfera de energía dorada y relampagueante. Dentro de dicha esfera, el _Gold Saint_ y el _Pharaohn_ se daban golpes y patadas a una gran velocidad. Los dos jóvenes sólo podían ver un poco; mientras que ellos veían dos golpes, en realidad habían sido más de doscientos, todos a una velocidad sorprendente.

Luego de unos segundos, la esfera dorada salió disparada hacia abajo, estrellándose contra el suelo y creando un gran destello de energía, haciendo que los dos muchachos tuvieran que cerrar sus ojos. Cuando los abrieron y miraron hacia abajo, vieron que Saga y Raviel estaban frente a frente, sujetándose las manos y empleando toda su fuerza para superar al contrincante. Ambos guerreros dorados elevaron sus _auras_ considerablemente, la presión empezando a destrozar el concreto de la calle, al igual que algunos autos y construcciones cercanas al lugar. Los relámpagos generados por las _auras_ serpenteaban por todo el lugar, dañando cualquier cosa que estuviera cerca.

"No puedo creer la energía que emiten esos dos." Comentó Tai con asombro. "Quizás no sean tan poderosos como Polaris, pero cualquiera de los dos tendría mejores posibilidades de vencerla."

"¡Alan-kun!"

El mencionado y Tai se voltearon hacia atrás, viendo como Kristal llegaba volando desde el otro lado del planeta. La hechicera descendió en el tejado donde estaban ellos y rápidamente se lanzó a abrazar con fuerza a su novio, casi rompiéndole los huesos de la fuerza que utilizó.

"¿Estas bien, Alan-kun?" preguntó Kristal con preocupación.

"No, si no, me dejas, respirar…" respondió el joven con esfuerzo, la joven soltándolo al ver lo que le estaba haciendo.

"Lo siento, estaba preocupada."

"Se ve…" comentó el joven, mirándola de forma acusadora, antes de sonreír. "Gracias, pero estoy bien."

"Me alegro…" dijo la joven, antes de ver hacia abajo. "Así que son ellos las personas que sentí. ¿Quiénes son?"

"Cinco de ellos son los _Gold Saints_ de _Athena_, aliados nuestros." Respondió Tai. "Los otros cinco no sabemos quienes sean."

"Pero están luchando de una forma impresionante. Sus _auras_ son extremadamente poderosas."

"Lo sabemos…"

Los tres jóvenes seguían mirando con sorpresa, mientras Alan pensaba sólo una cosa.

'_¿Es este el poder de pelea de un verdadero guerrero protector de una galaxia?'_

* * *

Una poderosa energía dorada rodeaba las manos de los dos guerreros mientras empleaban fuerzas para derrotar a su rival; era la energía de combate de ambos guerreros, idénticas en poder.

"Tu poder es sorprendente, para ser un humano." Comentó Raviel a su adversario.

"Este poder lo obtuve para proteger a _Athena_ de cualquier amenaza." Respondió Saga. "No puedo perder esta pelea contra ti."

"Ingenuo. Nuestro dios _Anubis_ es mucho mas poderoso que _Athena_ y nos ha otorgado las esencias de los antiguos _Guardianes_ de la alianza _Helioperan_. ¿Qué podrá hacer un simple santo como tú contra un semidios?"

Al mismo tiempo, ambos se soltaron, liberando las energías que estaban en sus manos. Raviel dio un poderoso golpe, pero Saga también dio uno. El resultado fue que ambos puños se estrellaron uno contra otro, la fuerza provocada por estos golpes generó una poderosa corriente de aire que arrancó parte del concreto del suelo, mandó a volar varios objetos en las calles por varios metros y rompió cientos de cristales por toda la ciudad, aquellos que aún estaban intactos. Los dos se mantuvieron así por unos segundos, antes de saltar hacia atrás y crear distancia entre ellos, colocándose en guardia.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _77-Gateway- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X8_)

"Saga de _Gemini_, nuestros poderes son idénticos, nuestras fuerzas iguales y nuestros _Kas_ están al mismo nivel." Comentó Raviel. "Serás de los pocos a los que consideraré un rival digno de mi."

"Raviel de _Osiris_, lo mismo te digo a ti." Le respondió el caballero de oro. "Pero esto no te servirá para alargar tu vida por mucho mas."

"Que extraño, yo estaba pensando en que estaba alargando la tuya." Respondió el _Pharaohn_ con burla.

De pronto, ocho destellos aparecieron en el cielo y bajaron a lado de los dos oponentes; cuatro con Saga y cuatro con Raviel. Los cinco _Gold Saints_ y _Pharaohns_ se reunieron de nuevo.

"Hace tiempo que no luchábamos así." Comentó Anhur, señor de los vientos, con algo de excitación.

"Es cierto." Respondió Qetesh. "Antes, todos los que se nos oponían eran débiles y nuestras conquistas muy fáciles."

"¿Qué importa eso?" preguntó Apep con enfado. "Acabemos de una vez con ellos y dominemos esta galaxia para luego seguir con la de ellos."

"Calma, Apep." Respondió Ba'al. "No te precipites y piensa en…"

"Esto es una estupidez. Hay que matarlos."

"¡Inténtalo si es que puedes!" Exclamó Aioria, incendiando su _cosmos_ al igual que sus otros cuatro compañeros, quienes se preparaban para la batalla…

_**-Fin de la música de fondo-**_

Pero no para los que le venía.

"_¡DARK MARIONETTE!_"

De pronto, los cinco _Gold Saints_ sintieron como sus cuerpos comenzaban a moverse en contra de su voluntad, tomándolos por sorpresa.

"¿Qué sucede?¡Mi cuerpo no me obedece!" Exclamó Afrodita, intentando mover su brazo de cierta forma, fallando en el proceso.

"¿Qué es este hechizo?" preguntó Aioria.

"Caen muy rápido en mis trampas, _Gold Saints_."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _104-The Time of Judgement- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy X_)

La gravedad del lugar se volvió a incrementar, esta vez superior a la vez anterior. La presión era tan grande que algunos edificios cedieron ante la fuerza y de derrumbaron.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Kristal al ver que algo extraño pasaba abajo.

"Los _Gold Saints_ ya no se mueven." Respondió Tai. "Además, esta gravedad…"

"¡Vamos a ayudarles!" exclamó Alan. "Si no lo hacemos, algo malo les podrá pasar."

"¡Si, vamos!"

Los tres jóvenes estaban por saltar para ayudar a los caballeros dorados, cuando…

"_¡EYE OF RA!_"

De repente, los tres muchachos sintieron sus cuerpos paralizarse, quedándose inmóviles y totalmente rectos de forma vertical, con un _aura_ blanca rodeándolos.

"¿Qué sucede? No me puedo mover." Comentó Kristal.

"¿De quien es este poder?" preguntó Tai con confusión.

"No permitiré que les ayuden."

Los jóvenes abrieron enormemente sus ojos al sentir las poderosa presencias aparecer de la nada. Eran diez nuevas energías que se hicieron presentes, asustándolos. Estas presencias pertenecían a diez figuras que hicieron acto de aparición a lado de los cinco invasores que estaban abajo.

"Te tardaste, Raviel." Comentó uno de ellos.

"Parecen mas duros de lo que pensé." Respondió Raviel seriamente.

"No lo parecen, los atrapamos fácil."

Alan miraba con terror lo que estaba pasando, no quería creerlo.

Los quince _Pharaohns_ se habían reunido frente a ellos…

**Fin del Capitulo 05

* * *

  
**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! GX_)

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. ¡Maldición! Los quince _Pharaohns_ están reunidos. ¿Qué podemos hacer para salir de esta?

**Tai:** ¡Miren! Ese sujeto detuvo el golpe de ese _Pharaohn_ con su escudo. ¿Quién será? También usa una armadura…

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**¡Una ayuda inesperada! Los aliados del Nintenverse.**_

**Alan:** Pellízquenme si estoy soñando… ¡Ouch!

**Kristal:** Tú dijiste, Alan-kun.

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_Saiyan X dice: Bueno, otra vez aquí con el capitulo del dia. Actualizo un poco mas temprano debido a que a lo mejor me quitan la computadora. Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Mas caballeros de oro han llegado al rescate... aunque los han atrapado tambien. ¿Que sucederá ahora? Esperen al siguiente capitulo del proximo Viernes._

_Por cierto, he subido lo último que me faltaba del Final MiX! del Ep 1, por lo que ya está completo. Hechenle un vistazo. Tambien he puesto algo que nunca creí hacer; un mapa de Shadow Realm. Tambien está en mi profile.  
_

_Ahora, debo responder algunas cosas que un usuario, HM2P33, porque quizas algunos tengan las mismas dudas:_

_1-En el Episodio 4, ¿Por qué X podía usar sus poderes en el combate contra Zero sin portar su armadura? Bueno, esto es por ciertos cambios que le haré a la historia. ¿Recuerdan que X y Zero tienen nanobots dentro de sus cuerpos que los convirten en humanos? Bueno, cambiaré un poco eso al momento de llegar el Final MiX del Ep3, pero le diré esto; X y Zero serán mas parecido a lo que es No 18 de Dragon Ball Z, una Androide, con partes mecanicas y organicas. Otra cosa de por qué X podía usar sus poderes es por la infección AIDA, que modificaba ciertas partes de su cuerpo, haciendo esto posible._

_2-_ _**¿Por qué en el trailer del ep 4 hay muchos dialogos y escenas, e incluso un monstruo que no me acuerdo como se llamaba que no pusiste en el ep 4 al final? **Bueno, al inicio del Episodio 4, tenía pensado ciertas cosas. Sin embargo, luego de hablar con un Usuario fan fe Hack, Umbrella Agent (Saludos XD), me dí cuenta de que muchas cosas no quedaban y por eso las modifiqué. Cubia fue retirado del Episodio 4 debido a lo largo que ya era el Episodio. Si lo hubiera metido, hubieran sido minimo unos 10 episodios mas y creo que ya eran suficientes. El Trailer del Ep 4 lo cambiaré cuando le llegue su turno._

_7- ( de la 3 a la 6 se resolverán en el fic) No, no expliqué como es que Kite recuperó su Avatar y esto fue por falta de tiempo y espacio. Cuando haga el Final MiX del Ep 4 (Que lo haré porque veo MUCHAS cosas que cambiar y cosas que sacar), meteré una escena así._

_8- Quizas fué un error mio. Al inicio si pensé que Ovan fuera un soldado de Morganna/Polaris, pero luego de lo que ocurrió en el punto 2, mejor lo cambié. Quizas eso se quedó en algúna parte del fic y no lo cambié. Lo modificaré cuando le lelgue su turno._

_9- Eso de los Guardianes será un cambio que pondré en el Final MiX del episodio 2._

_10- Las Keyblades ya están puestas en mi profile, incluyendo las dos de Exus (Son diferentes a las que había descrito en el Episodio 2), la de Sigma y la de Luz, que nunca mencioné pero pondré en el Final MiX del Ep 4._

_Ahora, para los que piensan que el Ep 4 fue muy diferente al de los anteriores, es porqué así lo pensé. Digo, no se resuelven misterios antiguos porque no tiene que ver con la historia en sí. La pelea entre los Cefirians y Exurion era un combate alejado, nada que ver con los misterios que Alan y compañia habían vivido, al que los N-Warriors participarón debido al grito de ayuda de Latis al inicio del Episodio. Supuestamente el Ep 4 parecía descolgado de los otros, pero que en realidad TODO fue orquestado por el malo de los cinco Episodios; Anubis. Al final, no parece tan safado de los demas._

_Bueno, es todo. Nos vemos el otro Viernes._

_-Sobres-_

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	7. Cap 06: ¡Una ayuda inesperada!

_**7/NOV/08**_

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

Saga de _Gemini_, uno de los doce _Gold Saints_ de _Athena_, apareció en _Digiten_, mundo de Tai, para ayudar a Alan en su combate contra Raviel, Qetesh y Anhur, salvándolo de una muerte segura. Saga comentó que llegó con órdenes de _Athena_ para ayudar a los _N-Warriors_ en el combate contra _Anubis_ y sus _Pharaohns_. Junto con él, aparecieron otros cuatro _Gold Saints_; Shura de _Capricorn_, Camus de _Aquarius_, Afrodita de _Pisces_, y Aioria de _Leo_. Al mismo tiempo, otros dos _Pharaohns_ se hicieron presentes; Apep, _Pharaohn of Apophis_, y Ba'al, _Pharaohn of Hadad_.

El combate dorado empezó cinco _Gold Saints_ contra cinco _Pharaohns_, su lucha destruyendo grandes partes de la ciudad de _Roma_, _Italia_. Kristal llegó justo en el momento en el que los cinco _Gold Saints_ cayeron bajo un hechizo extraño, por lo que ella, Alan y Tai, estuvieron por lanzarse a ayudarlos, sólo para ser atrapados por un extraño poder.

Diez nuevas presencias se hicieron presentes; los quince _Pharaohns_ se habían reunido, todos en el mismo mundo.

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

  
_

**_Capitulo 06: ¡Una ayuda inesperada! Los aliados del Nintenverse._**

_-Planeta: Tierra 015: Digiten (Digimon Adventure/02)-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _149-Seven Generals- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

La aparición de los quince _Pharaohns_ en un solo lugar estaba causando estragos por todo el mundo, sus poderosas aura estaban desestabilizando considerablemente el ecosistema del planeta. En casi todas partes del mundo ocurrían fuertes terremotos, grandes olas azotaban las ciudades costeras, arrasando con todo a su paso, y volcanes activos y extintos entraban en erupción, llevando a los pocos sobrevivientes al caos.

Visto desde el espacio, se podía ver como la atmosfera se torcía, formando una especie de cúpula alrededor de todo el continente Europeo, con relámpagos serpenteando por las nubes y el perímetro de la cúpula.

Y eso era provocado sólo por la presencia 'inactiva' de los quince _Pharaohns_…

* * *

_-Roma, Italia-_

_-2:30 PM-_

Esto era en realidad una pesadilla. Los quince _Pharaohns_ se habían reunido en un solo lugar. Tanto Alan como los demás podían sentir que el mundo donde estaban estaba colapsando por la fuerza de los quince guerreros dorados que acababan de aparecer. Sin embargo, a diferencia de los cinco anteriores, nueve de los diez _Pharaohns_ tenían una especie de casco/mascara con forma de perro/chacal, la cabeza de _Anubis_ en las culturas egipcias, de un color dorado, que impedía que vieran sus rostros. El que no lo tenía era Seketh, el que dejó mal heridos a Lucy, X, Haseo y Takato en Tamera. Uno de ellos comenzó a acercarse a Raviel.

"¿Les causaron problemas?" preguntó el sujeto, pero Raviel no hizo gesto alguno.

"Por supuesto que no, _**Hamon**_." Respondió el _Pharaohn_ de cabello negro. "Estaba viendo que tan fuertes eran estos _Gold Saints_."

"Aunque seas el mas fuerte de nosotros, sabes que no deberías. Nuestro señor _Anubis_ quiere el dominio de esta galaxia lo mas pronto posible."

"Lo sé, por eso estaba pensando acabar con esto pronto."

Alan quería soltarse del poder extraño que lo aprisionaba, en especial cuando vio a Raviel acercarse a los caballeros de oro.

"¡Suéltame!"

"No te dejaré…"

Ni él ni sus compañeros tenían que voltear para saber que detrás de ellos estaba otro _Pharaohn_ con casco de _Anubis_ y era él el que los retenía.

"Yo soy _**Atem**_, _Pharaohn of Ra_, y no dejaré que vaya a ayudar a los _Gold Saints_."

"¡Maldito, suéltanos!" exclamaba Kristal con odio, ya que ellos eran los causantes de tantas desgracias en el _Nintenverse_ debido a las guerras provocadas por _Anubis_.

"No lo haré, y ahora verán como es que los _Gold Saints_ son asesinados, luego seguirán ustedes."

Los jóvenes intentaron soltarse del poder mental del _Pharaohn_ que los sujetaba, pero no tenían la fuerza suficiente como para hacerlo. Ellos sólo pudieron contemplar como es que el _Pharaohn_ Raviel estaba preparando uno de sus ataques, concentrando todo su _Ka_ en su puño derecho.

"¿Algunas ultimas palabras?" preguntó Anhur, burlándose de los caballeros de oro… quienes sólo sonrieron.

"Si; que no crean que ya ganaron." Respondió Camus.

"Tonterías." Dijo Apep con enfado. "Raviel, acábalos de una vez."

No tenía que decírselo. El _Pharaohn_ _of Osiris_, Raviel, liberó toda la energía que tenía en su puño, creando un golpe de luz sumamente poderoso que iba directo a Saga de _Gemini_, con la intención de matarlo a él primero…

_**-Fin de la música de fondo-**_

Pero el ataque nunca llegó a su destino ya que, en su lugar, impactó contra un objeto sumamente sólido y redondo. Alguien se había puesto en el camino del ataque veloz de Raviel y, sorprendentemente, detuvo la energía.

"¿Qué fue eso?¿Quien eres?" preguntó Qetesh con confusión.

Frente a los _Gold Saints_ estaba un joven, quizás más joven que Alan y los demás, de larga cabellera negra y una armadura color esmeralda, con menos protección que los _Gold Saints_, con el traje que llevaba debajo de color negro. En su brazo izquierdo estaba un escudo, con el que había detenido el ataque de Raviel. El sujeto bajó un poco su escudo para poder ver a los guerreros frente a él.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _105-Find Balmung Sword- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

"¡¿Quién eres?!" Exclamó Ba'al al recién llegado.

"¡Yo soy el _Dragon Bronze Saint_, _**Shiryu**_!" Exclamó el joven.

"_¿Bronze Saint?_"

Arriba, Alan no creía lo que veía. Quería tallarse los ojos y cerciorarse de que era el verdadero _Dragón_ Shiryu, pero como no podía, tenía que creerlo.

"No creo lo que veo." Comentó el muchacho de armadura blanca y azul. "Es el verdadero Shiryu."

"¿El mismo de _Saint_ Seiya?" preguntó Tai, también asombrado.

"El mismo." _'Y al parecer esa es la segunda armadura del Dragón que salió en la serie…'_

"No entiendo, Alan-kun." Dijo Kristal con confusión.

"Tai y yo hablamos de una serie y…"

"¡Silencio ustedes!" Exclamó Atem, interrumpiendo al muchacho. "No deben hablar como si no estuvieran en grave…"

De pronto, varios golpes celestes, viajando a una gran velocidad, vinieron desde la derecha, todos en contra del _Pharaohn_ de _Ra _quien, al verlos venir, tuvo que saltar para evitarlos, liberando a los tres jóvenes en el proceso, quienes no esperaron ni un segundo para saltar al tejado de otro edificio cercano y ponerse en guardia.

"¡¿Quién osa interrumpirme?!" preguntó Atem con enfado.

Tanto él como los tres jóvenes detectaron la presencia de un nuevo ser que había aparecido de la nada. Sobre otro edificio, había una joven de cabello castaño, corto, vistiendo una armadura blanca sobre un traje completamente rojo. Alan y Tai, al ver quienes eran, no podía creer lo que veían.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó el _Pharaohn_ al recién llegado.

"_Bronze Saint_, _Pegasus __**Seiya**__._" Respondió el caballero de armadura blanca. "A ver si ahora te enfrentas a mi en lugar de ellos."

Abajo, Raviel notó la presencia de Seiya, el otro _Saint_ quien había llegado poco después de Shiryu, y no se mostró preocupado.

"Así que _Bronze Saints_…" comentó el _Pharaohn_. "¿Y que con eso?"

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó Shiryu.

"Ustedes, que son de los guerreros mas débiles del ejercito de _Athena_, no son nada en contra de un _Pharaohn_."

"¡¿Que?!" Exclamó Seiya. "¡No importa quienes sean, los derrotaremos!" Exclamaba el _Saint_ mientras saltaba a atacar a Raviel.

"¡Espera, Seiya!" Exclamó Aioria, pero ya era tarde.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _97-Heated Saints- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

Pegasus incendió su _cosmo_ mientras descendía, con su puño derecho rodeado de energía.

"¡_ESTRELLA DE PEGASO_!"

Varios golpes celestes salieron del puño de Seiya hacia Raviel a una gran velocidad. Sin embargo, el _Pharaohn_ comenzó a bloquear todos los meteoros con sus brazos, demostrando que no parecía esforzarse.

"¿Me quieres decir que este golpe tan lento es tu ataque mas fuerte?" preguntó el _Pharaohn_, elevando su _Ka_ y lanzándose hacia Seiya, evitando todos los meteoros. "¡Te mostraré lo que es velocidad!"

El _Bronze Saint_ vio a Raviel acercándose, listo para lanzar un golpe. En respuesta, Seiya reunió energía en su puño para contra restarlo. Ambos guerreros se encontraron en el aire, sus golpes creando una explosión de luz por unos segundos.

Seiya fue el que se llevó la peor parte, ya que comenzó a ser golpeado por millones de golpes dorados a una velocidad impresionante.

'_Es horrible.'_ Pensó Seiya mientras era golpeado por esos destellos, intentando evitarlos, aunque no podía. _'Estos golpes son tan rápidos… ¡como la misma luz!'_

Más golpes vinieron a golpearlo por todo su cuerpo, todo esto durante el breve momento en el que duró el destello provocado por la colisión de sus puños. Luego de este, Raviel descendía y tocaba el suelo con gracia, mientras que Seiya caía estrepitosamente, impactando con fuerza el suelo, justo frente a Shiryu.

"¡Seiya!" Exclamó el caballero del dragón, corriendo a auxiliarlo. "¿Estas bien?"

"Que ataque tan poderoso…" comentó el santo de Pegaso, incorporándose con dificultad. "Si no hubiera estado usando mi armadura, me hubiera hecho polvo con sus golpes."

"Y no usé toda mi fuerza." Comentó Raviel, llamando la atención de los dos _Bronze Saints_. "Usé toda mi velocidad, pero no mi fuerza física, sólo para mostrarte que es inútil pelear con nosotros."

"¡¿Qué dices?!"

"Ten cuidado Seiya, ellos son muy peligrosos." Comentó el caballero del Dragón. "El antiguo maestro me comentó que ellos son _Pharaohns_, guerreros de la galaxia _Duat_ al servicio del dios _Anubis_, con poderes que igualan o superan al de los _Gold Saints_."

"Eso me he dado cuenta. Su velocidad alcanza la de la luz, por lo que mínimo deben estar al nivel de un _Gold Saint_."

"Exacto, son de cuidado."

"¡Entonces les ayudaremos!" La voz de Alan llamó su atención, viendo como los tres _N-Warriors_ saltaban desde el tejado donde estaban a lado de ellos. "Somos los protectores del _Nintenverse_, así que de ningún modo podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada mientras ustedes luchan por nosotros."

"Entonces luchemos juntos." Comentó Seiya, encarando a Raviel. "¡¿Estas listo?!"

Seiya y Shiryu incendiaron sus _cosmo_s, mientras que Alan, Kristal y Tai elevaron sus auras hasta el nivel más alto que podían. Los _Pharaohns_ los miró algo desconcertados. A pesar de no ser _Gold Saints_, sus auras estaban alcanzando un poder similar a los de ellos.

"¡Ataquemos con todo lo que tenemos!" Exclamaba Kristal.

"¡Arde!¡Arde mi _cosmo_s!" Exclamó Seiya, haciendo estallar su energía. "_¡ESTRELLA DE PEGASO!_"

"_¡CRYSTAL SHOWER!_"

"_¡ARTICUNO RYUSEIKEN!_"

"_¡EL DRAGÓN NACIENTE!_"

"_¡COURAGE DRAGON!_"

Los cinco poderosos ataques se acercaron velozmente a Raviel, con una velocidad varias veces la del sonido, aunque no estaba cerca que la de la luz. El _Pharaohn_ sólo sonrió y se cruzó de brazos… antes de que otros cinco _Pharaohns_ aparecieran frente a él. Estos cinco, todos con mascara, detuvieron los ataques de los jóvenes con cierta facilidad, sorprendiéndolos.

"¿Pero que rayos…?" Preguntó Kristal sin creerlo.

"¿Nuestros ataques no funcionaron?" Cuestionó Shiryu.

"No es posible…" comentó Tai con asombro.

"¿No lo entienden?" preguntó Raviel detrás de los _Pharaohns_ que lo protegieron, mientras los demás se reunían detrás de él. "Quizás sus poderes juntos pudieran haberme causado problemas, pero olvidan que nosotros somos quince _Pharaohns_, cada uno con un poder superior al suyo."

El poder mental que detenía a los _Gold Saints_ cesó, dejándolos libres nuevamente. Eso sería de gran ayuda, pero estaban superados en número y en poder. Los quince _Pharaohns_ encendieron sus _Kas_, haciendo que la gravedad del lugar se volviera a incrementar y acelerando la destrucción por todo el globo.

"Estamos en una situación difícil." Comentó Saga, analizando sus opciones. "No superan en numero y en fuerza. Si luchamos ahora, no saldremos vivos de esta."

"Sin embargo…" empezó Shura. "Nosotros somos _Athena's_ _Saints_. En su nombre debemos pelear para llevar a cabo la misión que se nos encomendó."

"Aún cuando estemos al borde de la muerte, nunca debemos rendirnos." Dijo Camus.

"Bajo ningún motivo debemos ceder." Decía Aioria.

"Si vamos a caer, al menos debemos llevarnos a uno de ellos al otro mundo, en el nombre de _Athena_." Comentó Afrodita.

Alan los miró con asombro al escucharlos hablar así.

'_Así que ese es el espíritu de los caballeros de oro… incluso de Afrodita… no creí que fuera __bueno__.'_ Pensó el joven.

"Aún así..." Empezó Tai. "Eso no cambia las cosas."

"Es cierto." Dijo Kristal. "Seguimos siendo quince contra diez y estamos en desventaja."

"Hay una solución a esto." Comentó Shiryu. "No podemos perder."

"¡Bien dicho, Shiryu!¡No podemos ceder terreno contra ellos!" exclamó Seiya, encendiendo su _cosmo_s. "A pesar de estar en desventaja, ¡no tenemos derecho a perder!"

Al escuchar esto, varios de los _Pharaohns_ comenzaron a reírse.

"Que ingenuos." Comentó Apep. "Creer que pueden superarnos…"

"Los poderes de los cinco de oro son de los que debemos preocuparnos." Dijo uno de los enmascarados.

"¡Están en desventaja!" Exclamaba Qetesh con burla. "Morirán si luchan con nosotros."

"¡Entonces los ayudaré!"

De pronto, los _Saints_ y _N-Warriors_ sintieron una presencia aparecer de la nada detrás de ellos, lo cual les sorprendió bastante. Al mirar hacia atrás, todos pudieron ver a un hombre algo alto y de cabello muy peculiar. El hombre sólo sonrió, mientras veía a Kristal y Alan, quienes estaban sorprendidos.

"Kristal, Alan, tiempo sin vernos."

"¿Goku?"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _129-Seigi wo Aisuru mono!- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

En efecto, el hombre que estaba detrás de ellos era Son Goku, un _Saiyan_ de la galaxia North. Los _Saints_ y los _Pharaohns_ sintieron el poder que emanaba el _Saiyan_, uno que no era normal.

"Así que el es un _Saiyan_." Comentó Shura al ver al recién llegado.

"Puedo sentir su poder oculto y es impresionante." Decía Aioria con cierto interés.

"¿Por qué estas aquí, Goku?" preguntó Alan. "No es que me moleste, pero quiero saberlo."

"Claro." Respondió el _Saiyan_. "_Kaio-sama_ me mandó a esta galaxia para ayudarlos en el combate contra el _Guardián_ _Anubis_, que me dijo era muy fuerte. Es por eso que estoy aquí… y no vengo solo."

"¿Uh? Entonces con quien…"

De pronto, el suelo comenzó a temblar, sorprendiendo a todos. Se podía sentir una nueva presencia poderosa en el lugar. Entonces, del edificio que estaba detrás de los _Pharaohns_, una luz celeste iluminó el interior, lanzando varios aces de luz por las ventanas, antes que toda la estructura fuera completamente destruida por un enorme pilar de energía. Los escombros salieron volando en todas direcciones, haciendo que los _Pharaohns_ tuvieran que saltar para evitar dichos objetos. Mientras el edificio se derrumbaba, una figura emergía del pilar de luz, un hombre de cabello negro totalmente erizado, un semblante serio, además de una especie de armadura que protegía su torso sobre un traje azul.

Muchos miraron sorprendidos al recién llegado, en especial Alan y Tai, aunque Goku se dio un manotazo en el rostro.

"Lo hizo de nuevo…" dijo el _Saiyan_ sintiendo algo de pena.

"¡Kakarotto!" exclamó el recién llegado. "Normalmente no aceptaría venir contigo a salvar otras civilizaciones, pero ahora no me arrepiento de hacerlo…" Dijo mirando a los _Pharaohns_. "… porque veo que ahora si hay rivales fuertes con los que pelear."

"Oye, Alan-kun ¿Lo conoces?" preguntó Kristal a su novio, que parecía estar sorprendido por el recién llegado.

"¿C-como no voy a conocer al príncipe de los _Saiyans_, Vegeta?" preguntó el joven, quien sólo miró al hombre que estaba flotando en el aire, de brazos cruzados, una posición normal en él. _'Momento… ¿Le dijo Kakarotto a Goku?¿Que no se supone que son otro Goku y Vegeta, millones de años de los originales?¿Por qué le dice así?'_

Los _Pharaohns_, dispersos por la aparición de Vegeta, sonrieron un poco al ver a los _Saiyans_ que acababan de llegar.

"Vaya, vaya." Decía Anhur. "_Saiyans_ puros han venido también a esta galaxia."

"Bueno, esto hará las cosas mas entretenidas." Comentó uno de los enmascarados. "Ahora hay otros seres poderosos y podremos entretenernos mejor."

"Bueno, al menos era cierto lo que ese hombre decía al no venir solo." Comentó Ba'al. Goku comenzó a reír un poco, llamando la atención de los _Pharaohns_. "¿Qué te da tanta gracia?"

"Si, dije que no venía solo." Respondió el _Saiyan_. "Pero esto no acaba… otros vienen conmigo… y no de nuestra galaxia."

"¡¿Qué dices?!" Exclamó Apep, el comentario de Goku los puso en guardia a todos.

Y lo hizo en el momento apropiado, ya que una onda de corte color blanco apareció de la nada, dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Cinco de los _Pharaohns_ saltaron esta energía, casi tan afilada como la _Excalibur_ de Shura, que cortó varios edificios a su paso. Los invasores buscaron el origen del ataque, al igual que los locales y sus aliados. Pronto localizaron al que había hecho ese ataque; un joven de no más de catorce años, de cabello negro y piel bronceada, con una armadura gris con negro sobre una ropa azul claro. El muchacho tenía una espada, sujeta al revés, con el brazo que la sujetaba extendido hacia el frente.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _21-Glide! Pegasus- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

"¡¿Quién eres tú?!" preguntó uno de los _Pharaohns_ enmascarados, mientras que el joven sólo los miró.

"Soy un guerrero proveniente de la galaxia _Triad_, uno de los _Dragon Knights_ que protege esa galaxia… ¡Mi nombre es _**Fly**_, el valiente!"

"¿Un _Dragon Knight_?" preguntó Qetesh con asombro.

"¿También ellos vienen a este lugar?" preguntó uno de los _Pharaohns_ enmascarados.

Raviel iba a decir algo más, pero, en ese momento, notó un pétalo de flor de cerezo, o algo parecido a uno, caer frente a su rostro… seguido de cientos miles. De pronto, el _Pharaohn_ se alarmó y, al igual que otros tres junto con él, saltaron para evitar que millones de pétalos de cerezo, tan afilados como navajas, los cortaran, como lo hicieron con las vigas del edificio en construcción donde estaban.

Un nuevo oponente se les apareció, de cabello largo, vestido con un traje negro y una gabardina blanca sobre esta, además de sujetar una especie de espada japonesa.

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó Apep con curiosidad al recién llegado, quien los miró con indiferencia.

"Soy uno de los _Shinigamis_ que protegen la galaxia _Bleach_, _Capitán_ del sexto escuadrón del _Gotei 13_, **Byakuya Kuchiki**."

"¿Ahora apareció uno de la galaxia _Bleach_?" preguntó Qetesh.

"Y no viene solo…"

De pronto, la mujer sintió un frío extremo, tan frío como el de Camus de _Acuarius_. Tuvo que elevar su _Ka_ para no ser congelada por el viento gélido que la estaba rodeando, librándose así de este. Buscando la presencia, notaron como otra figura apareció a lado del llamado Byakuya; un chico de cabello blanco, mirada seria y vestido de la misma forma, aunque sujetando una espada más grande.

"_Capitán_ del décimo escuadrón del _Gotei 13_, **Toshiro Hitsugaya**."

"¡¿Qué rayos esta…?!" comenzó a decir uno de los _Pharaohns_ enmascarados, una mujer,, pero no terminó ya que Raviel la interrumpió.

"¡Esperen!... ¿Escuchan eso?¿Que será?" comentó el _Pharaoh of Osiris_, escuchando un extraño ruido.

"¡Miren!"

Anhur señaló al cielo, mirando con asombro. Todos los demás alzaron la vista sólo para ver como un enorme _Ha'tak_ estaba cayendo verticalmente hacia donde estaban ellos. Uno de los _Pharaohns_ enmascarados extendió su mano y elevó su _Ka_. Al siguiente segundo, el escudo de la enorme nave _Egypteran_ titiló, antes de que la nave en si estallara en pedazos, solamente por la voluntad del invasor enmascarado.

"Veo que tu plan no funcionó, mi joven aprendiz." Comentó una nueva voz.

"¡Muéstrate!" Exclamó uno de los _Pharaohns_ enmascarados.

Otras dos figuras nuevas aparecieron en las calles destruidas de la ciudad _Italiana_; uno era un hombre en sus treintas, de cabello castaño casi rubio, bigote y barba del mismo color, con una gabardina café sobre un traje color crema. El otro era alguien mas joven, de cabello largo y algo ondulado, color rubio oscuro, con una ropa similar a la del otro hombre.

"Fue un buen plan el intentar estrellar esa nave sobre ellos." Comentó el primer hombre al que estaba a lado. "Pero al parecer son mas fuertes de lo que pensaste."

"Lo siento, maestro, no volverá a pasar." Respondió el joven que estaba a su lado.

"¿Y quienes son ustedes?" preguntó Raviel a los nuevos.

"De la galaxia _Force_, _Jedi Master_** Obi-Wan Kenobi**."

"Y yo soy un _Jedi Knight_,** Anakin Skywalker**."

Tai y Alan casi se desmayaban. Al menos un representante de cada una de las razas que formaron los _N-Warriors_ estaba presente en ese momento en el mismo mundo. Su sola presencia niveló el poder destructivo de los _Pharaohns_, haciendo que la destrucción que asechaba el planeta disminuyera.

"¡¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?!" Exclamó Qetesh con algo de enfado y frustración. "¿Por qué hay uno de cada galaxia aquí?"

"Porque hemos venido a ayudar al _Nintenverse_ en esta guerra." Respondió Obi-Wan. "Esto es debido a la alianza que hay entre nuestras seis galaxias."

"Exactamente." Continuó Fly. "Por eso no podemos dejarlos destruir estos mundos, porque somos aliados de ellos."

"Bah, a mi no me interesa eso." Comentó Vegeta. "Lo único que me importa es que los derrotaré a todos aquí y ahora."

"Que interesante." Dijo Raviel. "Al parecer nos han sorprendido hoy. Pero no esperen que sea así la próxima vez, porque no mostraremos piedad… ¡_Pharaohns_, retirémonos!"

Con esto dicho, los quince _Pharaohns_ desaparecieron, al igual que sus presencias. El ambiente regresó a su estado natural, las catástrofes que azotaban el planeta cesaron rápidamente. También, los _Ha'taks_ que estaban en el sistema solar escaparon entrando al _Hyper Space_, cesando su ataque. Era la segunda vez en esta guerra que _Digiten_ se salvaba de la destrucción.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _76-The Mako City- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII_)

De vuelta en _Roma_, el _Saiyan_ Vegeta estaba furioso debido al escape de los _Pharaohns_.

"Bah, no son mas que unos cobardes, todos ellos." Decía el príncipe con enfado. "Escapar de esa forma tan cobarde, diciendo que ya la pagaremos."

"Vamos, Vegeta, no te enfades." Comentó Goku, tratando de calmar a su compañero. "También sentiste sus _Ki_, ¿no? No eran enemigos ordinarios. Se podía sentir un poder bastante grande."

"Bah, quizás sean sólo fanfarronadas. Si fueran tan fuertes, se hubieran quedado a pelear."

"Pero lo eran." Dijo Byakuya, interrumpiendo la plática de los _Saiyans_. "Como él dice, las presencias de ellos no eran comunes; eran seres muy fuertes."

"¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos, chico de cerezos?" preguntó el _Saiyan_, intentando provocar al _Shinigami_. "¿Acaso quieres enfrentarte a mi y morir?"

"Es una perdida de tiempo, no hay razón para pelear entre nosotros."

"No necesito de una razón para pelear con alguien fuerte, mas que probar mis habilidades."

"No tengo intenciones de pelear… sin embargo…" dijo el _Shinigami_, varios pétalos de cerezo girando a su alrededor. "Si me atacas primero, no tendré mas opción que defenderme."

"Me parece perfecto."

"Cálmate, Vegeta." Dijo Goku, poniéndose enfrente de su compañero. "Recuerda que él es de la alianza, como nosotros. Si peleas contra él, pondrás en riesgo la amistad entre ambas galaxias."

Vegeta, viendo que no tenía oportunidad de luchar, se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado, resignándose. Goku suspiro aliviado, viendo que su compañero se había calmado, aunque no estaba feliz de hacerlo.

"Que hombre tan agresivo." Comentó Seiya ante la reacción de Vegeta. "¿Qué no ve que somos compañeros?"

"La mayoría de los _Saiyan_ son agresivos." Afirmó Saga. "Muchos de ellos reaccionan de esa forma."

"¿Toda su raza de guerreros son así?" preguntó Shiryu.

"No todos, pero si una parte de ellos."

"El combate está en su sangre." Decía Camus. "No pueden evitarlo."

"Una raza que vive para el combate." Comentaba Aioria. "Es algo triste."

"¡¿Qué dijiste, insecto?!" Exclamó Vegeta, logrando escuchar lo que el santo dorado había dicho. "¡Repítemelo en mi cara!"

"Tranquilo, Vegeta, no creo que lo haya dicho apropósito." Decía Goku, intentando, una vez mas, calmar a su compañero.

"¡No te metas en esto, Kakarotto!"

Los demás _Saints_ miraban a Aioria, culpándolo de una casi pelea innecesaria.

"Vaya…" dijo Fly, suspirando con cierto alivio, viendo como el _Saiyan_ se calmaba de nuevo. "Creí que esos señores pelearían y que acabaría mal."

"¿Lo vez, Anakin?" preguntó Obi-Wan, en voz baja, a su ex-aprendiz. "Esa es la razón por la que nosotros no podemos dejarnos llevar por nuestras emociones. Si ese _Saiyan_ usara la _Force_ como nosotros, seguro que sería un _Sith_."

"Lo entiendo, maestro." Respondió Anakin, aunque estaba intrigado por la reacción de Vegeta.

"Que bueno que no vino Kenpachi con nosotros o esto habría acabado mal." Comentó Toshiro Hitsugaya con desgano e indiferencia, recordando como era el capitán del onceavo escuadrón del _Gotei 13_, alguien que con gusto aceptaría el reto de Vegeta.

Alan no podía creerlo, simplemente no podía. Los representantes de las cinco razas que formaron a los _N-Warriors_ estaban frente a él, hablando como si nada. Pronto, todos voltearon a verlos a él y a Kristal, ambos rápidamente sintiéndose nerviosos.

"Ustedes deben ser las reencarnaciones de _Chaos_ y _Balance_, ¿o me equivoco?" preguntó el _Saint_ de _Gemini_, Alan afirmando. "Es un honor para nosotros el conocerlo."

"E-el gusto es nuestro." Respondió el joven, tratando de no ponerse nervioso. "G-gracias por la ayuda."

"Es nuestra responsabilidad." Comentó Obi-Wan. "Como miembros de la _Nova Aliance_, los _Jedi_ estamos obligados a ayudarlos en cuanto problema tenga alguno de los miembros de la alianza. Todos los aquí presentes están aquí por lo mismo."

"El tiene razón." Respondió Byakuya. "Nosotros también tenemos esa responsabilidad."

"Así que, ayudaremos en lo que podamos." Comentó Fly, sonriendo alegremente.

"¡Exacto!" exclamaba Seiya. "Así que hagámoslo bien."

"Y así saldremos adelante contra toda adversidad." Decía Goku, caminando hacia donde estaba Alan, extendiendo su mano para saludar. "¿Estas de acuerdo?"

"¡Por supuesto!" Exclamó el joven, estrechando la mano de Goku. "Muchas gracias por venir… todos."

Kristal sonrió al ver lo emocionado que estaba Alan, ya que le agradaba verlo así. No sólo eso, ahora tenían ayuda de los miembros de la Alianza y con ellos podrían salir adelante.

Ahora, la guerra contra la galaxia _Duat_ no parecía perdida…

Sólo un pensamiento rondaba en la mente del joven de la _Articuno Keyblade_.

_'Un momento... ¿los ataques de Seiya y Shiryu son en español?'_

**Fin del Capitulo 06

* * *

  
**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! GX_)

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. ¡Wow! Todos esos guerreros de distintas galaxias han venido a ayudarnos. Esto quizás no sea tan malo como pensamos. Ahora, todos debemos prepararnos para lo que viene.

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**Atando cabos sueltos.**_

**Raichu:** Aún no sé como es que Alan se consiguió una chica tan dotada como Kristal.

**Alan:** eh… ¿suerte?

**Raichu:** Quizás…

**Kristal:** ¡Ya los oí!

**Alan/Raichu:** uh…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)_

* * *

_**Saiyan X dice:** Bueno, una vez mas aquí con otro capitulo. Algo tarde porque tuve unos problemas en casa, pero por fin pude subirlos. Y llegan mas heroes a la ayuda; Saiyans, Dragon Knights, Shinigamis y Jedis (¿Creían que los Siths vendrían a ayudar? Si, claro.). Para uso del fic, los Shinigamis son seres vivos, mortales como los demas, pero eso lo explicaré luego, sólo lo digo para que no me vengan con esa pregunta. _

_Apuesto a que muchos no conocen a Fly (Dai en japones), ya que es de una serie de hace mucho tiempo, cuyos juegos aún se siguen haciendo: Dragon Quest. Siempre se me ha hecho que Fly es una especie de fusión entre Goku y Seiya, sólo que de niño y con espada._

_Obi-Wan y Anakin son en apariencia los que salen en el Episodio III.  
_

_Bueno, el siguiente capitulo será nuevamente tranquilo._

_Los caballeros de oro siento que pueden pelear así, sólo que se les limitan sus movimientos en el manga y anime. Pero como se saben que se mueven a la velocidad de la luz, es probable. _

_No, no resolveré muchas de las incognitas en este episodio. Si bien dije que era el "último", dejaré eso para despues._

_Ya tengo en la imagen de los personajes del Ep 5 a mas aliados, aunque no todos, me faltan los Shinigamis y Jedis, pero ya estan los Saints que aparecieron, los Saiyans y el Dragon Knight. Luego subiré los que me faltan._

_Por cierto, haré unos cambios al Episodio I... si, ya sé que ya hice el Final MiX, pero se me ocurrió unas cosas que tengo que modificar ahí. No se preocupen, los cambios serán minimos pero pesados en futuros episodios (II, III, IV y V), y les avisaré aquí en las notas que modificaciones haré y en que capitulos._

_Bueno, me retiro, nos vemos el otro Viernes..._

_Sobres.  
_

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	8. Cap 07: Atando cabos sueltos

_**13/Nov/08**_

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

Los _Gold Saints_ y los _N-Warrior_s estaban atrapados debido al poder psíquico de los _Pharaohns_, los quince se habían reunido y todo parecía perdido. De pronto, los _Bronze Saints Dragon_ Shiryu y _Pegasus _Seiya hicieron su aparición, salvando a los guerreros atrapados, aunque aún estaban en desventaja.

Pero no estarían solos; Goku y Vegeta, dos _Saiyans_ de la galaxia _North_, aparecieron para ayudar. El _Saiyan_ Goku dijo que no venía solo… y era cierto.

Fly, _Dragon Knight _de la galaxia _Triad_, Byakuya Kuchiki y Toushiro Hitsugaya de la galaxia _Bleach_, y Obi-Wan Kenobi y Anakin Skywalker de la galaxia _Force_, aparecieron también en la lucha, honrando así la _Nova Aliance_. Los _Pharaohns_ decidieron retirarse, no porque tenían miedo, sino para prepararse para el siguiente encuentro.

Ahora, con estos poderosos aliados, la esperanza volvía a arder intensamente.

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)_

_**Capitulo 07: Atando cabos sueltos.**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _06-Dive into the Heart -Destati-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Ella estaba en medio de la oscuridad, flotando en medio de la nada. Lo último que recordaba era que estaba caminando por un pasillo con muchas puertas y que, al abrir una, comenzó a caer en esta nada. No podía ver, no podía oír, tampoco sentir nada, absolutamente nada. Lo único que ella sabía era que estaba cayendo, lentamente, de cabeza. Tenía la sensación de que estaba flotando en agua, pero no podía sentirla a través de su cuerpo, sino por su mente. Era algo extraño, algo que ella intentó resolver, pero la respuesta se le escapaba de las manos.

'_¿Dónde estoy?'_ preguntó la pelirroja, abriendo los ojos para intentar ver algo, aunque era inútil. _'¿Qué es este lugar?¿La nada?'_

De pronto, sintió que su cuerpo se movía un poco, enderezándose por completo, sus piernas ahora eran las que descendían más rápido. Sin previo aviso, sintió que sus pies tocaron algo, el suelo del lugar. Pero ella no podía ver nada y esta soledad estaba empezando a asustarla… después de todo, Lucy odiaba la oscuridad.

"¿Amigos?" preguntó ella con temor. "¿Chicas?¿Marina, Anaís?¿Donde están?... ¿X?"

Temerosamente, Lucy dio un paso al frente, nunca imaginándose que eso haría que el suelo comenzara a iluminarse. La repentina luz que salía del suelo provocó que la joven tuviera que cerrar sus ojos un poco para acostumbrarse. Cuando los volvió a abrir, pudo ver que una imagen se estaba formando en el suelo.

Era una imagen circular, con varios elementos en el centro. El principal, el que le llamó la atención, eran el de ella y X, con el _Hunter_ sentado sobre la raíz saliente de un árbol, y ella abrazándolo por detrás. El problema es que no eran ellos exactamente, sino sus vidas pasadas; Hikaru y el X de esa época, cuyo nombre no sabía. De pronto recordó que Latis sabía de esa historia, pero que él estaba ocupado en Céfiro, preparándolos a todos para el combate con las fuerzas de _Anubis_.

Miró de nuevo a la imagen, viendo varios elementos que no había notado antes. Varias figuras llamaron su atención, por el lado de X había varias criaturas humanoides de piel gris, sin boca y con una armadura amarilla, el nombre de _Protoss_ le vino a la mente por instinto. Por el lado de Hikaru también había criaturas extrañas, color rojo, visiblemente preparado para el combate con sus grandes garras y colmillos. A simple vista, no parecía ser inteligente, pero la ferocidad de esta criatura se podía sentir, tanto que Lucy sintió miedo, en especial cuando el nombre de _Zergs_ le vino a la mente de repente.

Lo que mas le llamó la atención fue una extraña columna, de al parecer cientos de kilómetros de alto, hecha de cristal totalmente. Al verla, no pudo evitar sentir algo muy poderoso dentro de ella, algo que no podía descifrar.

"¿Qué será eso?" se preguntó.

"El _Soul Pilar…_"

Ella conocía esa voz muy bien, una que esperaba no volver a oír en mucho tiempo. Al darse la vuelta, vio que Luz estaba detrás de ella.

"¡Luz!" Exclamó la joven, dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás y colocándose en guardia. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Tranquila, Lucy, no vengo a pelear." Respondió la joven de cabello rosado y orejas de elfo, tratando de defenderse.

"Ya no soy la misma chica de antes. Ahora, después de entrenar con X, puedo controlar mis poderes de _N-Warrior_ tan bien como él."

"Eso lo se, Lucy, recuerda que somos un mismo ser."

"¿Qué quieres, Luz?¿Donde estamos?"

"En tu mente, la parte mas profunda de tu subconsciente. Este es el límite de tus memorias actuales."

"¿El límite?"

"Así es… Lucy, pasando este espejo está la esencia de Hikaru, tu vida pasada."

"Hikaru está… ¿Pasando este lugar?"

"Lucy, quiero que rompas esa barrera y recuerdes tu vida pasada… pero aún no eres lo suficientemente fuerte, no todavía."

"¿Por qué me dices esto, Luz?"

"Porque tu existencia, mi existencia, y la de tu querido X y de mi ReX están en juego. Sólo tú tienes la clave para salvarnos… Lucy, busca el _Soul Pilar_, o todo llegará a su fin…"

"¿_Soul Pilar_?"

"Lo sabrás pronto… ahora, despierta…"

Y después de decir esto, Lucy sintió que algo la jalaba de la espalda, comenzando a caer nuevamente en la nada.

* * *

"¡Lucy!"

"Joven Lucy."

La chica comenzó a abrir sus ojos debido a los llamados constantes a su persona. Rápidamente se dio cuenta que su ojo derecho no podía abrirlo totalmente, quedando sólo hasta la mitad. Lo primero que vio fue a sus amigas Marina y Anaís, cada una a un lado de la cama-capsula donde estaba ella. El vidrio que sellaba la capsula se estaba abriendo, dejando que el aire del exterior entrara en esta.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _75-Kirai ni Narenai _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

"Marina, Anaís…" dijo la joven débilmente, intentando por instinto sentarse. Sin embargo, al intentarlo, sintió un fuerte dolor en su espalda, hombros y piernas, regresándola a su posición inicial.

"Tranquila, Lucy, no te esfuerces." dijo Marina con preocupación. "Estás muy mal herida."

"¿Herida?" preguntó la guerrera del fuego confundida.

"Si, te lastimaron en el combate." Comentó Anaís, igual de preocupada que Marina, aunque mas aliviada al ver a su amiga despierta. "Tuviste heridas muy serias. De no ser por la tecnología de este lugar…"

"No digamos cosas tristes." Interrumpió la guerrera del agua. "Lo bueno es que estás despierta."

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Lucy confundida.

Sus amigas comenzaron a platicarle lo que sabían de la situación, de cómo habían odio de que ella había peleado contra un ser muy poderoso, junto con X, Haseo y Takato y que los cuatro perdieron horriblemente, resultando con graves heridas.

"Han pasado tres días desde eso y aún estas curándote, Lucy." Comentó Anaís. "Dicen que en otros tres días saldrás de nuevo. Y, en nuestro mundo, con esas heridas tendrías que pasar por meses de terapia."

"La tecnología de aquí es sorprendente." decía Marina. "De no ser por ella no estarías despierta."

"Disculpen por preocuparlas, chicas."

"No hay problema, para eso estamos aquí."

"Ya veo… ¿Uh?¿Donde está X?¿Él está bien?"

"No te preocupes por él, Lucy." Empezó Anaís. "Él despertó ayer y estuvo viéndote todo el día."

"¿Aún herido?" preguntó la pelirroja con asombro.

"Si, estaba muy herido." Dijo Marina. "Pero él se preocupaba más por ti que por él mismo. Se nota que te quiere mucho."

La joven se sonrojó por este comentario, quitando su mirada un poco para que no la vieran avergonzada, aunque era inútil.

"Y… ¿Dónde está él ahora?" preguntó con nerviosismo.

"Al parecer lo llamaron por algo y se fue, dejándonos a nosotras aquí." Comentó Marina. "No es que no nos preocupemos, pero…"

"Ya se… ¿Qué habrá ido a hacer?"

"Traer esto."

Las dos chicas miraron a la puerta de entrada, viendo como X estaba recargado en ella. Lo que les pareció extraño era que el _Hunter_ caminaba con normalidad hacia ellas.

"Oye, ¿No estabas herido?" comenzó Marina. "Hace una hora estabas en silla de ruedas."

"Lo sé, pero estaba esperando a que me dieran esto." Comentó el _Hunter_, sacando una pequeña bolsa de su bolsillo.

"¿Qué son esas?"

"_Senzu Beans_."

"¿Las semillas que curan todo en segundos?" preguntó Anaís.

"Ya me preguntaba donde estaban esas cosas." comentó la guerrera del agua. "¿Por qué no les dieron una cuando estaban heridos?"

"El problema es…" empezó el _Hunter_. "Que la mayoría de las semillas fueron repartidas a los soldados que luchan en los diversos mundos humanos. Las semillas se acabaron pronto y se tiene que esperar una semana para que _Novaterra_ produzca más. Estas son nuevas, así que probé una y… bueno, aquí estoy."

"Si, si, muy lindo. Ahora, ¿Puedes darle una a Lucy?"

"A eso voy."

El _Hunter_ caminó hasta estar a lado de Lucy, quien le sonrió dulcemente lo más que podía sin que le doliera el cuerpo. X sacó una semilla de la bola y se la dio de comer a la chica. Cinco segundos después, Lucy sintió una expulsión de energía en su cuerpo y, al siguiente segundo, sus heridas habían sido curadas por completo. Rápidamente se levantó de la capsula donde estaba, feliz por poder caminar de nuevo sin que resultara una verdadera proeza. Estaba tan feliz que inconcientemente abrazó a X, dándole las gracias una y otra vez, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. Sin embargo, cuando reaccionó y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, rápidamente lo soltó y miró a otro lado, sus mejillas tornándose rosadas rápidamente.

"L-lo siento…" dijo ella nerviosamente.

"No te preocupes, sabes que no me enfado por eso." Comentó X alegremente. "Al contrario, lo aprecio. Y, como antes de lo había dicho…" decía acercándose al oído de la chica, susurrándole lo siguiente. "… te vez muy linda cuando te sonrojas."

El resultado fue a una Lucy aún mas sonrojada, quien comenzó a jugar con sus dedos por el nerviosismo, mientras sus amigas reían al verla así, no burlándose, sino alegres por lo feliz que se veían. De pronto, el rostro de X se volvió un poco mas serio.

"Bueno, siento romper este ambiente de felicidad…" comentó el _Hunter_. "Pero vengo a llevarlas al salón de conferencias."

"¿Para que, joven X?" preguntó Anaís.

"Vamos a hablar de nuestra situación, ver que podemos hacer, además de explicarnos unas cosas."

"¿Qué cosas?" preguntó Marina.

"No lo sé, pero debe ser grande. Desde hace un rato puedo sentir nuevas presencias poderosas en la base."

"Ahora que lo dices, es cierto." Comentó Anaís.

"¿Qué crees que sean?" preguntó Lucy, ya calmándose un poco.

"No lo sé, pero debo, por ahora, darles las semillas a Haseo y Takato para llevarlos también al salón de conferencias. ¿Me acompañan?"

"Nosotras no." Empezó Marina, dándole un leve codazo a Anaís. "Vamos a ver algo y luego iremos."

"Si, claro, nos vemos luego." Comentó la chica de anteojos, antes de salir con su amiga, dejando solos a Lucy y a X en la habitación.

"Bueno… ¿Nos vamos?" preguntó el joven a la chica, quien sólo miró el piso nerviosamente.

"S-si…"

"Lucy, no te pongas nerviosa conmigo. No me burlaré de ti."

"L-lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo. Es la primera vez que estoy con un chico y, bueno…"

"Entiendo, pero relájate un poco, actúa con naturalidad, como cuando me conociste."

"O-ok."

"Bueno… vamos."

X tomó de la mano a Lucy, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, provocando un leve sonrojo en la pelirroja. Los dos, tomados de la mano, comenzaron a caminar, saliendo de la habitación donde estaban y yendo a otra.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _81-Troublesome Girl _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U._)

"¿Cuánto tiempo estarán mas allá adentro?"

"No te preocupes, ellos saldrán pronto."

"Eso espero…"

Ash Ketchum y HumanLatias estaban sentados en una silla frente a la puerta de la habitación del tiempo y parecía frustrado. ¿Por qué? Simple; esperaban a alguien.

Dawn y Raichu, los dos compañeros del mismo mundo, habían entrado solos a la habitación del tiempo desde hace cuatro días, lo que vendrían siendo ocho meses, diciendo que querían entrenar para alcanzar a los demás. Al decir esto, Dawn se refería a poder convertirse en _Súper N-Warrior_, al igual que Raichu quien, además, quería usar su armadura _Bankai_. Supuestamente el entrenamiento de ambos debió terminar hace dos horas, lo cual explica la frustración de Ash, quien los estaba esperando afuera.

"Dos horas, eso viene siendo semana y media. ¿Por qué se tardan tanto?" preguntó el _Pokemon Trainer_ con enfado una vez mas.

"Ash, quizás deben de estar ocupados." Decía Latias, no tomándole tanta importancia. "Quizás Raichu hizo algo pervertido y Dawn lo mató."

"Latias, me sorprendes que hables así. Creí que Raichu era amigo tuyo."

"Si, pero sus actividades pervertidas me están cansando."

En realidad, eso era mentira. La razón por la que Latias comenzó a tomarle cierto desagrado a Raichu fue por la revelación de su pasado. Si, sabía que el roedor eléctrico no podía ser normal, ya que él podía transformarse en humano. Sin embargo, la revelación de que su mente humana era la fusión de varias mentes humanas de varios científicos la dejaba algo inquieta. No podía evitar ver a Raichu de cierta manera tan… desagradable. Claro, no podía decírselo, ya que ella sabía que el roedor tenía ciertos sentimientos hacia ella, aunque no parecían muy desarrollados como los que ella tenía por Ash. Esa era la razón por la que ya no resistía tanto las acciones pervertidas del roedor como antes de partir a Céfiro.

'_Y pensar que me estaba enamorando de él…'_ pensó la _Pokemon_. _'Pero, ¿enamorarme de alguien así? Prefiero seguir enamorada de Ash y que él no me corresponda…'_

De pronto, la puerta frente a ellos se abrió, indicio de que estaban saliendo de la habitación. Detrás de la puerta, envueltos en una luz blanca, estaban Dawn y HumanRaichu, sus ropas algo maltratadas pero al parecer a ellos no parecía importarles. Latias y Ash pudieron sentir las auras de los dos, más poderosas que antes. El joven de gorra roja sonrió.

"Al parecer funcionó…"

"Exacto, Ash, funcionó." Respondió Dawn. "Lo hemos logrado."

"¿Ambos?"

"Ambos." Respondía Raichu, levantando un pulgar. "Los hemos alcanzado."

"Dawn…" empezó Latias. "¿Cómo les fue adentro?¿Como soportaste las perversiones de Raichu?"

"Sorprendentemente, se portó muy bien." respondió la chica de cabello azul. "La primera semana si intentó ver mi ropa interior, tocar mi no existente busto y verme desnuda, pero luego dejó de intentarlo."

"Oye, te dije que podía dejar de ser pervertido si me lo proponía." Respondía el roedor humano. "Que nunca quiera hacerlo es otra cosa."

"Te portaste muy caballeroso conmigo adentro. ¿No podrías hacerlo siempre?"

"No, porque, al estar dentro, teníamos que llevarnos bien o no saldríamos sanos de ese lugar. Ahora que estamos fuera, regresaré a mi vieja rutina… ¡así que cuida esas panties tuyas y crúzate de brazos siempre, porque Raichu ha vuelto a la acción!" Exclamó el joven, alzando su puó derecho al cielo.

"Pervertido…"

"¡Y a mucha honra!"

"Bueno, bueno…" comenzó Ash. "Debemos irnos."

"¿A donde?"

"Al salón de conferencias."

"¡¿Ehhh?!" exclamó Dawn, no agradándole la idea. "Pero yo quería tomar una ducha."

"Bueno, tenemos tiempo, una hora al menos."

"¿Por qué tenemos que ir a ese lugar?" preguntó Raichu.

"Al parecer está ocurriendo algo grande y a nuestro favor, por eso nos llamaron. Me enviaron aquí para avisarles eso."

"Bueno, entonces vamos… aunque me iré a cambiar primero." Comentó la _Pokemon Coordinator_. "Estas ropas están sucias."

"Cámbiate aquí." Comentó el roedor.

"Ni de broma, pervertido."

"Rayos… no sé como Alan se consiguió una novia tan hermosa y dotada que le acepta sus perversiones."

"Porque él, a pesar de ser un pervertido, es amable, caballeroso y un gran amigo, por lo que Kristal le perdona sus manías…" decía Dawn, cruzándose de brazos y colocando un dedo en la mejilla, pensando. "Aunque quizás yo también lo dejaría…"

"¿Te estás enamorando de Alan?" pregunta Latias.

"Claro que no… aunque no me enfadaría si él fuera mi novio, pero me lleva muchos años de diferencia."

"No son muchos." Comentó Ash.

"Son mas de cinco, no quiero un chico tan grande, al menos no por ahora. Además, a él le gustan las chicas de pecho grande, eso se nota fácilmente… el mío es inexistente…"

"Toma leche." Decía Raichu.

"¡Eso no sirve!"

"¿Quién dice?"

"¡Yo! … lo he intentado." Respondía la chica, suspirando de decepción, mientras un aura de depresión se posaba sobre su cabeza. "Lo intentaba todos los días al ver que Mimi se desarrollaba mucho mas rápido."

"Oh…"

"Eh, muchachos." Comenzó Ash. "Quizás debamos irnos o no van a poder hacer lo que querían."

"¡Cierto, debo ducharme!¡Adiós, chicos!"

Y con eso, Dawn salió corriendo a su habitación, con la idea de un relajante baño de burbujas. Luego, cada uno se fue por su propio camino, con Latias pensando en el lado "no-pervertido" de Raichu.

'_¿Raichu no siendo pervertido?... no, imposible…'_

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _146-SeeD _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

"_Off-World Activation!_"

En el salón del _Stargate_, el gran anillo se estaba activando, indicio de que alguien estaba marcando a _Novaterra_. Sin embargo, los soldados no se estaban colocando en guardia, a diferencia de las otras veces. En el segundo piso, Raphael miraba por el cristal que tenía enfrente, viendo el portal activándose, al igual que el escudo protector frente al anillo.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Raphael, el emperador del imperio de _Novaterra_, a uno de los controladores que estaban a lado.

"Si, tenemos señal. Es el capitán Zero, de _Replira_."

"Muy bien, bajen el escudo."

El campo de fuerza que rodeaba el _Stargate_ se desvaneció, dejando el camino libre para quienquiera que deseara entrar. Pronto, Zero y el comandante de los _Maverick Hunters_, Signas, salieron del portal.

"Comandante Signas, es un gusto volver a verlo." Decía Raphael desde arriba.

"El placer es mío, emperador." Respondió el _Reploid_. "He venido como usted me lo ha pedido."

"Si entiendo… ¿y sus invitados?"

"Aquí vienen."

Zero miró hacia atrás, viendo como alguien más entraba. Detrás de ellos, estaba el líder de los _Mecronets_, Epión Prime.

"Saludos, emperador Raphael, es un placer volver a verlo."

-

Mas tarde, los tres líderes caminaban por los pasillos de la base, conversando de temas casuales mientras iban a su destino.

"Epión, ¿Cómo se lo ha pasado?¿Que noticias trae de su imperio?" preguntaba el hechicero.

"Vamos progresando." Respondió el _Mecronet_. "Hemos colonizado casi todo nuestro planeta y hemos reconstruido a todos aquellos caídos en batalla, excluyendo a los dos _Generales_ que fueron destruidos en nuestro combate. Ellos eran muy leales a _Mecron Prime_, por eso es mejor dejarlos así."

"Lo entiendo."

"De lo demás, nuestra sociedad se está volviendo a alzar, luego de tantos problemas que hemos tenido en estos milenios. Y bien, ¿Cómo está su situación?"

"No tan bien como creíamos." Respondía Raphael con seriedad. "La guerra con ustedes debilitó nuestras fuerzas, lo que _Anubis_ quería desde el inicio."

"Lo sentimos de verdad, no creíamos que esto terminaría así."

"No tiene porqué disculparse." Comentó Signas. "Por lo que sé, ustedes también fueron usados por ese Guardián."

"Es por eso que los ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos, porque fuimos la herramienta de un ser maligno y queremos remediarlo."

"Entonces discutiremos el plan con usted." Decía Raphael. "Teníamos planeado usar el mundo de los _Reploid_s, _Replira_, como una última línea de defensa. Hasta ahora, las fuerzas de _Anubis_ se dirigen hacia acá mientras van dominando todos los mundos humanos en su camino. Antes de llegar al _Nintenverse_, el mundo humano mas avanzado en el camino de los invasores es _Replira_."

"Tenemos pensado convertir el planeta en una enorme base." Comentó Signas. "Usando la tecnología de _Novaterra_, podemos hacer defensas planetarias mucho mas poderosas que las que usamos contra ustedes durante el combate."

"Entiendo." Comentó Epión. "Podemos ayudarlos, desplegando alguno de nuestros _Alverions_ y nuestra reconstruida _Battlemoon_. También podemos dotarlos con cañones planetarios como los que usaron contra nosotros."

"Me parece bien." decía Raphael. "Por nuestro lado, planeamos dotar a _Replira_ de un escudo planetario parecido al nuestro, aunque será un poco mas débil debido a la cantidad de satélites disponibles en nuestras manos. Sería la mitad de fuerte que el nuestro, pero será suficiente."

"Por ahora, necesitamos un lugar para evacuar a nuestros habitantes." Comentaba Signas. "Los gobernantes han accedido a evacuar a toda la población, pero no sabemos a donde."

"Nosotros no podemos evacuarlos por ahora." Mencionaba Raphael. "Estamos muy ocupados en defendernos que no tenemos tiempo para evacuar _Replira_. Es por eso que le pido, líder de los _Mecronets_, que nos haga ese favor."

"Será un placer para nosotros." Respondió Epión. "Evacuaremos a los _Replirans_ a uno de los mundos que ustedes nos han dado hasta que esto termine."

"Muy bien." dijo Raphael. "Por ahora, hay que seguir, los demás ya han de estar en el salón de juntas."

"Bien."

Los tres líderes siguieron su camino, dirigiéndose al salón de reuniones, donde ya los estaban esperando.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _138-The Creator's Question _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U._)

El _Epitaph User_ Haseo caminaba por los pasillos de la base. A su lado estaba otra _Epitaph User_, Atoli, quien había viajado desde su nuevo hogar en _Hackera_, mundo dado a los sobrevivientes de _Hack_, luego de descubrir que Haseo estaba en muy mal estado. Afortunadamente no pasó a mayores gracias a la tecnología de _Novaterra_, y gracias a las _Senzu Beans_ se había recuperado por completo.

Con ellos también estaban Lucy, X y Takato, además de Blackrose y Kite, quienes vinieron con Atoli al conocer lo de Haseo.

"Aún no puedo creer lo que pasó." Comentó Blackrose con cierta preocupación. "El que le hayan hecho eso a Haseo…"

"Tienes razón." Respondió Kite. "Con el poder de los ocho _Epitaph_s, el poder de Haseo se incrementó considerablemente."

"Y no sólo eso." Empezó Takato. "Ese sujeto, Seketh, se enfrentó a nosotros cuatro y nos derrotó con facilidad. Cielos, no puedo imaginarme lo que haría con todo su poder."

"Voló tu mundo, ¿lo olvidas?" preguntó Haseo con cierto enfado. "Maldición, ese sujeto era extremadamente fuerte. Si le pudo hacer eso a _Tamera_…"

"Puede hacerlo con cualquier otro mundo." Terminó Atoli, diciéndolo con temor. "Que miedo el saberlo."

"No podemos permitirlo." Comentó X seriamente. "No podemos dejar que ese sujeto haga lo que quiera con nuestros mundos."

"¿Pero que podemos hacer?" cuestionaba Blackrose. "¿Qué podemos hacer contra alguien tan fuerte?"

"Hallaremos una forma." Afirmó Lucy seriamente. "Encontraremos alguna forma para poder derrotarlos, así como lo hicimos con _Morganna_."

"Es cierto, por eso no hay que perder la esperanza." Comentó el _Hunter_ azul. "Si nos lo proponemos, podemos hacer algo."

"¿Hablas de un milagro?" preguntaba Kite.

"Bueno, no quería hacerlo sonar así, pero si, a eso me refiero."

"¡Milagro o no, hallaré una forma de derrotarlos!" Exclamaba el _Epitaph_ de _Skeith_, estrellando su puño con su mano opuesta. "No importa si son de esencia divina, podremos matarlos siempre y cuando sean humanos. Takato lo hizo sangrar, lo que significa que ellos pueden morir."

"Eso creemos, pero no estamos seguros." Mencionaba Takato. "Aunque también lo quiero creer."

"Si, podremos vencerlo."

"¿Pero podrán contra quince?"

Los siete se detuvieron al escuchar esa voz. Cerca de ahí, el _Maverick Hunter_ Zero, usando su armadura, estaba recargado en un pilar, con los ojos cerrados.

"Zero, ¿De que hablas?" preguntaba su compañero X con curiosidad.

"Quizás puedan derrotar al que los dejó así… ¿Pero podrán contra quince?" volvió a preguntar el _Hunter_ carmesí.

"¿Acaso hay quince de ellos?" cuestionaba Lucy con algo de preocupación.

"Si, son quince de ellos… y no sé si haya mas."

"Eso cambia las cosas." Comentaba Kite. "Somos superados fácilmente por esos quince, si es que todos ellos tienen el mismo poder."

"De eso se supone que vamos a hablar en el salón de juntas." Comentó X.

"Exacto." Respondió su compañero. "Por eso hay que ir a ver que es lo que planean decir."

"Entonces vamos, creo que casi es hora." Comentó el joven ex-_Tamer_.

Y así, los ocho siguieron su camino, dirigiéndose al salón de reuniones, donde todos esperaban.

**Fin del Capitulo 07**

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **__09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Ok, es momento de que inicie la cumbre de planetas… a la que parece no estoy invitado. Se resolverán nuevas interrogantes.

**Raphael:** No deben subestimar a su enemigo. Ellos son _Pharaohns_, guerreros que antes fueron _Guardianes_.

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**Planeando el futuro. El secreto de los Pharaohns y de las Keyblades.**_

**Haseo:** ¿Quién es el anciano?

**Kristal:** No puede ser… ese sujeto es…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)__Saiyan X dice: bueno, un nuevo capitulo para la colección... y otra vez me siento como gravadora XD_

* * *

__

_**Saiyan X dice:** bueno, un nuevo capitulo para la colección... y otra vez me siento como gravadora XD_

_Bueno, ¿que les pareció? si, esta vez fué mas corto y mas tranquilo. Creo que regresaré a la antigua forma de hacer capitulos mas cortos pero rapidos, a ver si así podré regresar pronto a los dos capitulos por semana en lugar de uno. _

_A decir verdad, hoy iba a subir dos capitulos, debido a lo tranquilo que era este. Sin embargo, el Lunes se me descompuso la computadora y no me fue posible. No, no se me perdió ningún archivo. Afortunadamente, gracias a una experiencia pasada, ahora todos los archivos importantes (lease fic, comic y soundtrack) los guardo en tres partes diferentes. Así que recuerden salvar sus datos importantes en varios respaldos, ya sean en CDs, DVDs, otras computadoras, USBs o subirlos al correo (en caso de que sean archivos pequeños)._

_Ahora ando trabajando en la Laptop y por eso puedo continuarle. No quize subir otro capitulo porque me restrasaría mucho (de por sí trabajar en una portatil es tedioso). Así que les debo un capitulo mas. Lo pondré cuando vea que es necesario._

_Bueno, respondiendo algo; no metí a Ichigo porque no lo ví tan necesario. No es que no me guste ni nada, pero creí que los capitanes del Gotei 13, que son los soldados de la galaxia Bleach, serían mas representativos que Ichigo._

_Iba a meter una pelea en la aparición de los heroes, de verdad, pero mejor me la guardé para despues... ademas de que ese capitulo me costó mucho hacerlo y decidí mejor terminarlo de inmediato._

_El comic lo continuaré cuando tenga chance, la escuela me detiene mucho tiempo para ahcer otra cosa que no sea mi fic... y eso a duras penas. Menos con mi PC descompuesta, en la portatil es tedioso hacer comic =/_

_Bueno, nos vemos el otro Viernes... el que mi computadora esté descompuesta no significa que no pueda seguirle. mientras tenga mi laptop bien, podré continuar..._

_Sobres..._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**_

_..._

_**-Saiyan X logged in-**_

_Por cierto... felicitenme que el Lunes 10 cumplí años XD... 23 para ser exactos..._

_Por cierto, otra vez... ¿Hay alguien de Filipinas que está leyendo esto? Mandenme un review al menos para saber que si, porque en mi profile dice que alguien se pasa por aquí XD_

_Sólo por curiosidad._

_Sobres._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**_


	9. Cap 08: Planeando el futuro

_**21/NOV/08**_

_**Saiyan X dice:** nueva música en mi profile, del 152-155_

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

Luego del combate en _Digiten_, los _N-Warriors_ estaban descansando un poco después de tanto esfuerzo. Lucy Shido, la _Magic Knight_ de la galaxia _Dream_, tuvo un sueño extraño donde _Light_, su parte oscura, le decía algo acerca del _Soul Pilar_, algo que parecía importante. Al despertar, el _Maverick Hunter_ X le dio una semilla para que se recuperara.

En la misma base, Ash y Latias esperaban a que Dawn y Raichu salieran de la habitación del tiempo, ya que ellos dos querían entrenar para poder alcanzar a sus compañeros en poder y así ayudar en esta guerra. Los dos salieron de la habitación, con más poder que antes.

Raphael, el emperador del _Novaterran Empire_, recibe a Signas, líder de los _Maverick Hunter_ de _Replira_, y a Epión Prime, el gobernante del _Mecronet Empire_, con el que habían luchado anteriormente. Los tres líderes elaboran un plan que servirá como defensa ante la invasión de los _Egypterans_.

X les dio de comer las semillas a Takato y Haseo, quienes se habían recuperado completamente y estaban caminando hacia el salón de conferencias para hablar acerca de la situación por la que pasa la galaxia. En el camino se encuentran con Zero, quien les informa que Seketh, el que hirió de gravedad a los jóvenes, era uno de quince guerreros de la galaxia _Duat_.

Ahora, ¿Qué será del _Nintenverse_?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)_

* * *

**_Capitulo 08: Planeando el futuro._ _El secreto de los Pharaohns y de las Keyblades._**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _76-The Mako City- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII_)

El salón de conferencias de _Novaterra_ era muy diferente al habitual. Era como un domo invertido, con cientos de podios flotantes a los lados, donde se supone debería haber algún representante de ciertos grupos. En el centro, había un podio circular, donde, supuestamente, se sentaba el emperador del Imperio. El salón era enorme, más de cien metros de alto y cincuenta de ancho en la parte más grande.

'_Se parece al Grand Convocation Chamber de Star Wars.'_ Pensó Alan, al ver la similitud entre ese salón y el que salía en la segunda trilogía de películas de _Star Wars_. _'Y también se parece al que estaba en Spellian Hegcian…'_

"Es porque los _Novaterrans_ se basaron en ese diseño para hacer este salón." Respondía Raphael a la pregunta pensada del joven. "También la usé como base para hacer el salón de _Spellian Hegcian_."

"Se me olvidaba que podías leer la mente. Bajé mi guardia." Dijo el joven algo apenado. "Pero, ¿por qué tantos podios?"

"Hay ocasiones en que los lideres de los mundos humanos del _Nintenverse_ se reúnen para hablar acerca de los problemas por los que pasan sus mundos. Es la razón por la que creamos este salón."

"¿Tiene algún nombre asombroso?"

"No, es sólo el salón de reuniones."

"Que aburrido… es cierto, ¿Qué es la _Nova Alliance_? Si tengo una idea, pero quiero oír la explicación."

"La _Nova Alliance_ es, como su nombre lo indica, la alianza entre las galaxias _Nintenverse_, _Bleach_, _Saint_, _Force_, _Triad_ y _North_, creada para tener mejores oportunidades de sobrevivir las _Galaxian Wars_, como lo haz comprobado."

"Si, lo sé. De no ser por los _Gold Saints_, los_ Saiyans_, los _Jedi_, _Shinigamis_ y Fly, no se que habríamos hecho. Ya nos hubieran matado."

"Es por eso que las alianzas se hacen. No sólo nosotros, en todo el universo las galaxias forman alianzas para poder sobrevivir."

"¿Y que pasa si las galaxias están muy lejos?"

"Los guardianes las mueven para estar cerca de sus aliados."

"¿Tan fuertes son?"

"Por algo son las deidades de este universo. Tienen suerte de que _Morganna_ no lo haya sido cuando pelearon con ella."

"No me digas… ¿Y que fue lo que ganaron ellos? Digo, se que por la alianza los _Keybladers_ nos convertimos en _N-Warriors_ al fusionar todas la habilidades de las seis razas. ¿Qué ganaron ellos?"

"Directamente, no mucho, tecnología de _Novaterra_, antes llamado _Terra_, ya que era el mundo mas avanzado, así que compartió algo de su tecnología. Pero de forma indirecta, al hacerse una alianza, ganaron muchas habilidades de las demás razas."

"¿Habilidades?" preguntó el joven. "No me digas que, por la alianza, puede haber un _Saiyan_ con una _Saint Cloth_, un _Dragon Knight_ con la habilidad de usar _the Force_ y un _Saint_ con una _Zanpakuto_."

"O con una _Keyblade_, todo es posible."

"Oh, ya veo."

"Bueno, esto ya va a empezar, será mejor prepararnos."

Dos horas después, ya varios podios estaban llenos, cada uno con un representante de cada mundo humano habitable. Estos líderes mundiales comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, agitados debido a la situación por la que pasa la galaxia. Raphael entró a hablar con ellos, tratando de calmarlos y dar ideas de cómo se puede combatir esta amenaza.

* * *

Han pasado cinco horas desde que comenzó la reunión. Para su sorpresa, ninguno de los jóvenes héroes estaba en el salón de conferencias. En su lugar, la mayoría estaban en una habitación inferior, bastante grande y con varias sillas flotantes.

En esa habitación, estaban los Alan, Kristal, Tai, Takato, Ash, X, Zero, Raichu, Dawn, Latias, Lucy, Marina, Anaís, Haseo, Atoli, Kite y Blackrose, todos esperando a que la conferencia terminara.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tardarán?" preguntaba Ash con impaciencia. "Esto es muy tedioso."

"Ash, te escuchamos las primeras cincuenta veces." Respondía Raichu con enfado.

"Y yo que creí que estaríamos arriba escuchándolos." Comentó Dawn algo desilusionada.

"Pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada mas que esperar." Respondió Anaís con tranquilidad.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _146-SeeD- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

El grupo se resignó a esperar más tiempo. Alan suspiraba porque creía que iba a estar escuchando la reunión, sólo que para el final Raphael le dijera que esperara. Una hora después, la puerta del salón se abrió, dejando ver a Raphael.

"¡Al fin!" exclamó Ash.

"Disculpen la tardanza, duró mas de lo que pensé." Dijo el hechicero.

"No importa eso ya, lo bueno es que llegó, maestro." Dijo Kristal.

"Raphael." Empezó Alan. "Disculpa que vaya directo al punto, pero debo preguntar, ¿Qué está pasando?"

"Las cosas no van muy bien que digamos. Aún con nuestras nuevas armas, las fuerzas de _Anubis_ van avanzando mas y mas, tomando o destruyendo planetas a su paso."

"Pero, pudimos alejarlos de _Digiten_, ¿no?" preguntaba Tai.

"Por ahora, pero si vuelven a atacar, es probable que perdamos el planeta."

"¡Maldición!"

"Raphael…" empezó Zero, quien estaba cruzado de brazos, recargado en una pared. "¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos de armadura dorada? Aquellos que nos atacan."

"Parece que te enfrentaste a uno, Zero." comentó X, notando ese detalle en la forma de hablar de su compañero.

"Si, me encontré con uno. No pude hacerle nada así que escapé. No quería hacerlo, pero no tenía caso morir en ese momento."

"También tengo esa pregunta." Afirmó Lucy. "¿Quiénes son ellos?¿Por qué tienen un poder tan grande?"

Raphael se sentó en una de las sillas flotantes, pensando en la forma de decir lo siguiente, los héroes esperando atentamente.

"Ellos son los _Pharaohns_, los sacerdotes sagrados de _Anubis_ y los guerreros mas fuertes de toda la galaxia _Duat_." Comentó el hechicero. "Son como los _N-Warriors_ de nuestra galaxia, pero mucho mas fuertes."

"_Pharaohns_…" comentó Takato. "Eso es lo que Seketh dijo que era…"

"La historia de los _Pharaohns_ es compleja." Decía Raphael. "Hace millones de años, existía una alianza de galaxias conocida como la _Helioperan Alliance_ y era de las mas grandes de todas. Durante los milenios, los _Guardianes_ de esa alianza arrasaron con decenas de otras galaxias y teníamos información de que nos declararían la guerra."

"Pero al parecer no lo hicieron." Hablaba Kite.

"Exacto. No lo hicieron porque cometieron el error de enfrentarse a alguien a quien no podían vencer."

"¿Quiénes fueron?" preguntaba Tai.

"La _Olympus Alliance_, la alianza mas poderosa que existe en este universo."

"¿_Olympus Alliance_?"

"Es una alianza con los _Guardianes_ mas poderosos que existen. Seres que son capaces de controlar el tiempo, el espacio e incluso la vida misma, mucho mas poderosos que _Chaos _y _Balance_."

"Si son tan poderosos, ¿por qué pelearon con ellos?" preguntaba Zero.

"No lo sabían." Respondió Raphael. "Un día, los _Helioperans_ invadieron una galaxia pequeña, absorbiéndola rápidamente y acrecentando sus dominios. Lo que no sabían era que esa galaxia estaba protegida por la _Olympus__Alliance_, por lo que se declararon la guerra. La lucha duró por cinco mil años, la duración de inactividad de una _Galaxian War_ a otra, por lo que los _Guardianes_ se fueron a dormir. Cuando despertaron cinco mil años después, la guerra continuó. Pronto, los_ Olympics_ superaron a los _Helioperan_ y ganaron la guerra, tomando los territorios de sus enemigos y asesinando a sus _Guardianes_."

"¿Y que más?" preguntó Raichu.

"Pero no terminó ahí. _Anubis_ perteneció a esa alianza, pero los demás _Guardianes_ lo echaron, debido a sus métodos despiadados, incluso para ellos mismos. Gracias a eso, sobrevivió a la guerra entre _Helioperans_ y _Olympics_, retomando parte de los territorios perdidos por sus hermanos. También logró obtener parte de las esencias de algunos de los _Guardianes_ que conformaban esa alianza, y los usó para darle mas poder a sus sacerdotes. Es así como nacieron los _Pharaohns_, seres superdotados que poseen esencia divina."

"No mentían cuando dijeron que eran semi-dioses…" comentó Kristal. "Ahora entiendo por qué tienen tanto poder. Ellos son casi _Guardianes_, seres mas allá del entendimiento…"

"No exactamente." Expresó Raphael, llamando la atención de todos. "Aún así, no son invencibles. Ellos pueden tener esencia divina, pero ustedes son _N-Warriors_, guerreros nacidos de la fusión de varias de las razas mas poderosas del universo, y también con la capacidad de controlar la luz, la oscuridad, o ambas."

"¿A que se refiere?" preguntaba X confundido.

El hechicero respiró profundamente, puesto que lo siguiente sería muy largo.

"La _Keyblade_ es un arma poderosa con extrañas habilidades. Esa es la mayor ventaja que tiene un _N-Warrior_." Comentaba Raphael.

"No lo capto." Admitió Alan, aunque no era el único.

"Existen dos poderes sobrenaturales en este universo;_ Light_ y_ Darkness_. _Chaos _representa a _Darkness_ y _Balance_ a _Light_, sus _Keyblades_ también. Cada _Keyblade_ en esta galaxia representa a uno de ellos, ya sea _Light_ o _Darkness_."

"Creí que mi _Keyblade_ representaba fuego y tierra." Decía Tai, viendo su _Keychain_.

"Esos son los elementos. Agua, fuego, tierra, aire, energía, tiempo, espacio y alma son los elementos normales. Sin embargo, _Light_ y _Darkness_ están mas arriba, englobando estos elementos."

"Si entiendo bien." comentó Zero. "Quiere decir que mi _Keyblade_ representa energía y ya sea luz u oscuridad."

"En tu caso, representa oscuridad."

"Ya veo." Respondió él, poniéndose a pensar profundamente.

"No te lo tomes así." Dijo Raphael. "No creas que porque tu _Keyblade_ sea de elemento oscuro serás malo. _Light_ y_ Darkness_ no tienen que ver con la maldad o bondad."

"¿A que se refiere?" preguntaba Marina. "Yo creí que toda oscuridad era malvada."

"No puede ser malvada ya que necesitamos de ella."

"¿Necesitamos de la oscuridad?" preguntaba Anaís.

"Todo está hecho por luz y oscuridad, no podemos vivir sin una de ellas, puesto que ambas son parte de todo."

"Forman una especie de balance." Comentó X. "_Light_ y _Darkness_ forman parte de un todo."

"Exactamente. A la luz se le considera buena por su naturaleza benévola y a la oscuridad como maligna por su forma agresiva, aunque no siempre es así. Muchas veces la oscuridad puede ser buena y la luz mala, dependiendo de cómo se deseé usar."

"¿Eso que tiene que ver con las _Keyblades_?" cuestionaba Tai.

"Las _Keyblades_ pueden ser usadas por cualquier persona, sea para bien o para mal, siempre y cuando se tenga un corazón fuerte. Su portador, el _Keyblade Wielder_, decidirá si quiere usar la _Keyblade_ para bien o para mal."

"Ahora entiendo por qué Exus y Hao podían usar _Keyblades_ a pesar de que eran seres malignos." Comentaba Alan. "Pero Raphael, aún no entiendo por qué dices que podemos vencer a estos sujetos. ¿Qué tiene que ver esto de _Light_ y _Darkness_ de las _Keyblades_?"

"La razón por la que los _Pharaohns_ pueden ser derrotados es por el hecho de que ellos no nacieron con el poder divino como un verdadero _Guardián_."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _152-Challange Gods- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

Todos los presentes miraron confundidos al hechicero.

"¿A que se refiere?" preguntaba Atoli.

"Los _Pharaohns_ no nacieron con ese poder." Respondió Raphael. "En realidad, _Anubis_ implantó las esencias de los_ Guardianes_ caídos en esos guerreros, seleccionados por ser los mas fuertes de toda su galaxia. Esa es la razón por la que son tan poderosos."

"¿Y que tiene que ver eso?" preguntó Ash. "Sólo nos ha dicho lo fuerte que son."

"Si, pero ellos tienen un límite. Al no haber nacido con ese poder, sus cuerpos no están acostumbrados a ellos. Debido a eso, sus cuerpos sólo pueden resistir hasta cierto límite, de lo contrario el poder del _Guardián_ los quemaría."

"Entiendo." Comentaba Tai. "¿Y que tiene que ver con esto de las _Keyblades_?"

"Debido a su unión tan inestable, los poderes de _Light_ y _Darkness_ podrán afectarles mucho mas que a un guerrero normal, entrenado desde la infancia y ganándose ese poder bajo sus propios méritos. Con sus _Keyblades_ podrían hacerles mas daño."

"Están inestables." Expresó Zero. "Esa es la razón por la que nuestros poderes podrán hacerles daño. ¿Eso es lo que quiere decir?"

"Si pelean ustedes durante mucho tiempo con ellos, llegarán al límite más rápido que ustedes."

"Muy bien, ahora sabemos que tienen un límite." Decía Alan. "¿Qué haremos ahora?¿Esperamos a que ataquen?"

"No, no podemos esperarlos." Decía Raphael. "No podremos soportar el embate de las fuerzas de _Anubis_ por mucho tiempo. Recordemos que también tienen a _Mokona_, al igual que las _Keyblades_ _Chaos_ y _Balance_, por lo que en este momento deben de estar absorbiendo sus escencias. Con eso en su poder, _Anubis_ será invencible."

"Entonces, ¿Qué tiene en mente?" preguntaba Kristal.

"Simple; ustedes irán a la galaxia _Duat_ y vencerán a _Anubis_."

Estaba de más decir que todos miraron a Raphael como si estuviera loco.

"¿A la galaxia _Duat_?" preguntó Takato.

"Así es." Respondió el hechicero. "_Anubis_ no saldrá de su hogar, se quedará en la galaxia _Duat_ mientras sus fuerzas invaden el _Nintenverse_. Si derrotamos a _Anubis_, los invasores se retirarán."

"Entiendo, parece una buena idea." Dijo Zero.

"Si, debemos derrotar a _Anubis_ y recuperar lo que nos robó sí es que queremos que dejen de atacarnos." Comentó Ash. "Estoy de acuerdo."

El ánimo de los jóvenes se elevó un poco, decididos a traer la paz al _Nintenverse_. Sin embargo, Tai estaba algo pesimista.

"Pero, ¿será posible derrotar a un _Guardián_?"

Todos miraron al ex _Digidestined _con seriedad, mientras él continuaba.

"_Morganna_ nos costó mucho trabajo para derrotarla, y eso que luchamos los _N-Warriors_, las _Magic Knights_, los _Cefirians_, _Epitaph Users_ y _God Warriors_."

"Es cierto…" continuó Anaís. "Debemos recordar que, a pesar de lo que ella decía, _Morganna_ no era una verdadera _Guardiana_, puesto que había perdido gran parte de su poder en el pasado y se volvió mortal. ¿Cómo derrotaremos a alguien quien es infinitamente mas fuerte que ella?"

El grupo se quedó callado, nadie pensaba en alguna forma de hacerlo. Era cierto, un _Guardián_ vendría siendo una especie de dios omnipotente, controlador del cosmos y la vida. ¿Cómo podrían ellos, simples mortales, vencerlo?

"Tenemos que hacerlo." Todos voltearon a ver a Lucy, quien había dicho esas palabras. "No tenemos otra opción. Si de verdad queremos salvar a todos nuestros seres queridos, tenemos que vencer a _Anubis_."

"Lucy tiene razón." Continuó X, detrás de ella. "No importa lo imposible que parezca, debemos vencer a _Anubis_. De lo contrario, billones de personas morirán, entre ellos aquellos a quienes queremos."

"Entonces lucharemos." Decía Alan. "Yo no soy de esta galaxia, pero todos ustedes se han vuelto como mi segunda familia… y como miembro de esta familia, voy a ayudarles."

"Además, Nicona… _Mokona_ nos necesita." Continuó la guerrera pelirroja. "No planeo dejarla sola."

"Claro, Lucy." Dijo Marina. "Y por eso iremos juntas."

"No, no podrán ir."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _144-Autozam-Voice from Darkness- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Todos voltearon a ver a Raphael con confusión debido a lo que había dicho.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó la _Magic Knight_ del viento.

"La galaxia _Duat_ es un territorio infernal." Comentó el _Dark Sage_. "Cualquier ser vivo que no pertenezca a ese lugar morirá en pocos minutos, su aura siendo absorbida por los espíritus que rondan cada planeta."

"¡¿Que?!¿Y así nos quería mandar ahí?" preguntó Blackrose con enfado.

"Pero, si eso nos ocurriría, ¿Cómo podremos ir?" cuestionó Atoli.

"De la _Nova Alliance_, los _N-Warriors,_ los _Shinigamis_, y algunos _Dragon Knights_ y _Saiyans_ con suficiente poder pueden entrar a ese lugar." Afirmó el hechicero. "La razón de esto es que los _Shinigamis_ son seres que dominan la muerte, por lo que el ambiente de la galaxia _Duat_ no les afectará. Como los _N-Warriors_ poseen sangre de _Shinigami_, debido a la fusión de razas, tampoco les afectará. Los _Dragon Knights_, por poseer sangre de demonios dentro de ellos, pueden soportar ese ambiente. Algunos _Saiyans_ pueden entrar siempre y cuando tengan una gran cantidad de aura."

"Maldición, entonces no podremos ir." Comentó Haseo con enfado.

"Tu si, Haseo, porque posees a _Skeith_ como tu guardián. Eres el único de toda la galaxia _Hack_ que podría ir."

"Entiendo."

"Pero eso significa que nosotras sí podemos ir, ¿no?" preguntó Anaís.

"Es cierto, ustedes pueden ir." Señaló Raphael. "Sin embargo, es mejor que vayan aquellos que puedan convertirse en _Súper_ _N-Warriors_, ya que no sabemos los peligros que habrá en esa galaxia."

"Pero nosotras tenemos el _Rune-Knight_, que nos permite tener la misma fuerza que un _Súper_ _N-Warrior_, ¿no?" preguntó Marina.

"Si bien el _Rune-Knight_ les da un poder increíble, no será posible en la galaxia _Duat_. Las energías oscuras de la galaxia les impedirá poder sincronizarse con sus _Rune-Gods_, haciendo el _Rune-Knight_ imposible."

"No puede ser…" dijo la joven guerrera con desilusión.

"Marina, Anaís, no se preocupen." Comentó Lucy. "Yo iré a ese lugar por ustedes."

"Aunque lo digas de esa forma, no podemos no preocuparnos…"

"Bueno." Empezó Kristal. "Eso nos deja a Lucy, X, Zero, Ash, Tai, Takato, Haseo, Alan-kun y a mi…"

"¡No se olviden de nosotros!" Exclamó Dawn. "Raichu y yo hemos estado entrenando duro en la habitación del tiempo y ahora podemos transformarnos en _Súper_ _N-Warriors_."

"Y yo también puedo invocar mi armadura _Bankai_." Comentó Raichu. "También puedo ir."

"Entonces somos once los que iremos a _Duat_."

"Con eso resuelto, queda otra duda." Empezó Tai. "¿Cómo iremos a la galaxia _Duat_?¿Alguien sabe como?"

"¡Yo sí la sé!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _12-Magical Mystery- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Todos voltearon hacia la puerta de la habitación, viendo a la persona que había dicho eso. Un hombre anciano de larga cabellera blanca y barba, usando un traje blanco con celeste. Al verlo, sólo Kristal y Alan lo reconocieron, mirándolo con felicidad.

"¡David!" Exclamaron ambos jóvenes con alegría, mientras el hechicero de blanco sonreía.

"Kristal, Alan, hace tiempo que no nos vemos." Comentó el hechicero. "Vaya, como han crecido… en especial tú, Kristal, te vez muy cambiada de cuando nos vimos."

La joven se sonrojó por el comentario, notando que el hombre mayor se refería al desarrollo tan veloz que tuvo su cuerpo, recordando que, cuando vio a David por última vez, no estaba tan 'dotada' como ahora.

Los demás miraron al extraño con curiosidad, no sabiendo quien era él.

"Uh…" comenzó Atoli. "Disculpe pero, ¿Quién es usted?"

"Oh, lo siento, no recordaba que ustedes no los conocían." explicó Alan. "Él es David, un hechicero que conocimos en los primeros meses de mi viaje en _Shadow Realm_, antes de conocerlos a ustedes. Es uno de los hechiceros que se encuentran en la _Royal Magical Library_, una biblioteca que tiene toda la información de esta galaxia y las cercanas. También fue mi primer maestro, el que me enseño las técnicas de hielo… aunque no sabía que era un _Silent Magician._" Comentó mientras veía las ropas que ele hechicero portaba, muy parecidas a las de un _Silent Magician Lv8_, sólo que para hombres y sin su gorro.

"Entonces me imagino que tampoco sabías que era uno de los _Royal Spellcasters_." Decía el hechicero.

"No, no sabía."

"Ahora ya lo sabes."

"Perdón que interrumpa, pero dijiste que sabias como ir a la galaxia _Duat_, ¿no?" cuestionó Zero.

"Así es, sé como abrir un portal a esa galaxia, y la clave está en _Céfiro_."

"¿_Céfiro_?¿Por qué ahí?" preguntó Anaís.

"_Anubis_ apareció en _Céfiro_ para robarse a _Mokona_ y a las _Keyblades_, antes de partir a su mundo en la galaxia _Duat_. El portal abierto por un _Guardián_ es diferente al que se abren normalmente, ya que deja un rastro de energía muy peculiar. Usando las habilidades de las _Keyblades_ y el poder del corazón de _Céfiro_, podremos abrir un portal a la galaxia _Duat_."

"¿Cómo sabe de _Céfiro_ y de su poder?"

"Como miembro de la _Royal Magical Library_ conozco de muchas cosas, lugares y gente."

"¿Cuánto tiempo tardarán en abrir el portal?" preguntó Zero.

"Al menos tres días. Una puerta que lleve a la galaxia de _Anubis_, que está muy alejada de la nuestra, tardará mas tiempo."

"Al menos no es como el que intentó abrir Exus hace meses." Comentó Alan.

"¿Y con que _Keyblade_ la abrirás?¿Usarás alguna de las nuestras?" cuestionó X, David negándolo.

"No, con esta…"

Justo al decir eso, un destello blanco iluminó su mano derecha por unos segundos, antes de desaparecer. Todos los presentes miraron con asombro el objeto que se acababa de materializar en la mano del hechicero.

"¿K-_Keyblade_?" preguntaba Dawn.

"_Silent Magic Keyblade_ para ser precisos." Respondió el hechicero blanco.

"Entonces, ¿Tú también eres un _N-Warrior_?" preguntaba Takato.

"Eso es imposible." Comentó Kristal. "El maestro Raphael nos dijo que sólo Alan-kun y yo teníamos una semilla dorada dentro de nosotros. ¿Acaso siempre lo habías sido?"

"Te equivocas, Kristal, yo sólo era un hechicero de _Shadow Realm_ como cualquiera de tus amigos durante la academia. De hecho, ni siquiera tenía una semilla dorada dentro de mi cuerpo. Pero, el día en el que empezó la guerra en el _Nintenverse_ contra la galaxia _Duat_ fue cuando me convertí en _N-Warrior_."

"No lo entiendo." Comentó Tai. "Según nos comentó Alan, sólo aquellos que hayan nacido con una semilla dorada pueden portar una _Keyblade_ y ser _N-Warriors_. Si dices que no tenías una, ¿Cómo es que la tienes ahora?"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _76-The Mako City- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII)_

David se volteó a ver a Raphael, como pidiéndole permiso para continuar, a lo que el hechicero oscuro accedió.

"Es uno de los secretos mayor cuidados del _Nintenverse_." Dijo el _Silent Magician_. "Verán, el nacer con una semilla dorada no es la única forma obtener una _Keyblade_."

"¿De que estás hablando?" preguntaba Marina.

"Hay varias formas de obtener una _Keyblade_, el nacer con una semilla de oro no es la única. Otra forma es como lo que le ocurrió a X, Zero y Axl." Comentó señalando a los dos _ex-Reploids_ que estaban en el salón. "X, ¿Recuerdas cuando tocaste el _Sagittarius__ Zodiacal Ring_?"

"Si, lo recuerdo." Le respondió el _Hunter_ azul. _'¿También estaba enterado de eso?'_

"Bien. Las _Zodiacal Keyblades_ son las llaves más poderosas que existen en esta galaxia, después de _Chaos _y _Balance_. El poder de ellos es tal que, aún separadas por milenios, sus _Keychains_, los doce _Zodiacal Rings_, mantienen esa habilidad."

"¿Qué habilidad?"

"La habilidad de darle una semilla dorada a un ser vivo."

El grupo se quedó callado por unos momentos. Sabían que el anillo de _Sagittarius_ que X tomó les dio una semilla dorada a él, Zero y Axl, pero no creían que esa fuera una habilidad de todas las _Keyblades_. David vio que los jóvenes estaban confundidos, por lo que continuó su explicación.

"Las _Keyblades_ eligen a sus dueños dependiendo de la fuerza de su corazón." Continuó el hechicero. "Si una persona tiene un corazón fuerte pero no tiene una semilla dorada, la _Keyblade_ puede otorgarle una, volviéndolo un _N-Warrior_ automáticamente."

"Un momento." Dijo Haseo. "Si lo que dices es cierto, eso significa que yo podría usar una de esas llaves, ¿no?"

"Siempre y cuando tengas un corazón fuerte y la _Keyblade_ te elija como su portador. De lo contrario, nunca podrás sujetar una."

"Ahora entiendo por qué es un secreto." Comentó Anaís, llamando la atención de muchos. "Entonces, cualquiera puede poseer una _Keyblade_, incluso los invasores."

"Así es, aunque el requisito es que esté en esta galaxia y que no atente contra ella. La _Keyblade_ siente a aquellos que tengan un corazón fuerte y los eligen como portadores. Sin embargo, aún si su corazón es el mas grande de todos, una _Keyblade_ no lo elegirá si tiene como deseo hacerle daño a la galaxia en sí; no puede ser usada por un traidor."

"Eso limita las posibilidades de que caiga en malas manos." Expresó Zero. "Sin embargo, si este conocimiento lo saben los invasores, es posible que ideen un método para hacerse de una _Keyblade_, como lo hizo _Anubis_."

"Es por eso que este conocimiento no se puede esparcir, por eso decimos siempre eso que una semilla dorada sólo puede encontrarse en seres que nacieron con ella. Inclusive Exus no sabe de esta parte de la historia. Pero hay otra forma de conseguir una _Keyblade_."

"¿Otra mas?" preguntaba Dawn.

"Si, y esa es la de crearla tú mismo."

"¿Crearla uno mismo?" cuestionaba Atoli con confusión.

"Si. El corazón, _the Heart_, tiene la capacidad nata de crear una _Keyblade_, de la misma forma en que se crearon estas llaves hace milenios. Dependiendo de la fuerza del corazón, es el poder de la _Keyblade_. Con esa habilidad yo mismo creé el arma que tengo y, al tener una _Keyblade_, obtengo la semilla dorada automaticamente."

"Esa forma es la mas peligrosa de todas, ¿no?" preguntó Tai.

"No tanto. Para crear una _Keyblade_ con el corazón debes cumplir ciertos requerimientos."

"¿Qué requerimientos?"

"Es un secreto."

"¡Oh vamos!" Exclamó Raichu. "¿Qué podría pasar?"

"Que nos capture un enemigo y obtenga esa información."

"Oh…"

El grupo se quedó callado unos segundos, puesto que ya habían hablado de todo lo que tenían que hablar.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _13-Chrono Trigger (Crono's theme)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger)_

"Bueno, tenemos tres días antes de que se abra el portal." Comentó Alan. "Sugiero que entrenemos estos tres días en la habitación del tiempo, así nos volveremos mas fuertes para poder enfrentarnos a lo que sea."

"Alan-kun…" empezó Kristal. "Aunque estoy de acuerdo de que debemos entrenar, si nos ausentamos tres días, ¿Cómo defenderemos a los demás mundos?"

"Kristal tiene razón." Expresó Takato. "Si nos vamos a entrenar, los demás mundos humanos estarán indefensos contra los _Pharaohns_."

"Rayos, no lo había pensado." Respondió Alan, deprimiéndose en el acto.

"Entonces déjenoslos a nosotros."

Todos voltearon a la otra puerta que había en el salón. Los héroes vieron a los miembros de la _Nova Alliance_ que habían venido al _Nintenverse_ a ayudarles.

"Mientras ustedes entrenan, nosotros nos enfrentaremos a los _Pharaohns_." Comentó Aioria.

"Por eso no se preocupen." Decía Fly. "Déjenoslos a nosotros."

"También planeamos entrenar con ustedes." Decía Goku. "Para prepararlos por si les ocurre algo."

"M-muchas gracias." Dijo el joven de gorra gris con nerviosismo.

"Bueno." Comenzó Raphael. "Será mejor que vayan a entrenar y prepararse."

"Yo iré a _Céfiro_ a empezar a abrir el portal." Dijo David, retirándose de inmediato.

Poco a poco, los que estaban en la habitación fueron desalojándola. Pero entonces, cuando Kristal y Alan estaban por salir, Raphael les habló.

"¿Qué sucede, maestro?" preguntaba Kristal con confusión.

"Necesito que ustedes vengan conmigo antes que nada." Respondió el hechicero.

"¿Para qué?" preguntó el muchacho.

"Síganme y lo comprenderán."

El _Dark Sage_ comenzó a retirarse por la otra puerta, dejando muy confundidos a los dos jóvenes, quienes comenzaron a seguirlo.

**Fin del Capitulo 08**

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **__09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. ¿Para que nos quiere Raphael?¿Por que nos aleja de los demás?¿Que tendrá en mente?

**Raphael:** Alan, Kristal, sus poderes empezarán a disminuir ahora que no tienen las _Chaos_ y _Balance Keyblades_. Es por eso que necesitan nuevas.

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**Nuevas Keyblades, Challenge Series.**_

**Kristal:** Estos cuatro guerreros… los _Elemental __Crystals_…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)_

* * *

**Saiyan X dice:** Bueno, otro capitulo más. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Segundo Viernes sin una Pc, aunque ya la mandé a arreglar, espero que para mañana Sabado esté lista.

_Sí, es David, el del primer Episodio donde sale la Royal Magical Library. Si, tambien es un N-Warrior ahora. Como dije antes, modificaré algunas cosas de los primero episodios al hacerles el Final MiX!, incluyendo el Episodio 4, que será el que cambiaré mucho. Al final lo ando viendo y no me agradaron unas cosas, por lo que las modificaré. Los demás episodios pemanecerán practicamente igual, por lo que no cambiarán mucho, salvo algunas cosas que les agregue._

_Hay una modificación que haré en el episodio 1 y esos son los ataques de Alan. Ice Shotgun y Ice Buster se irán y, en su lugar, usaré Ice Magic y Blizzard. Esto lo hago porque esos dos ataques ya no los uso y será mejor cambiarlos por estos dos que, si bien ya tampoco se usarán, sirve como evolución de los ataques._

_La Keyblade de David está en la imagen de las Keyblades, pasense a verla._

_Las preguntas de Martur las responderé conforme pase el episodio._

_Nos vemos el otro Viernes... y aún les debo dos capítulos XD... oh, y gracias por las felicitaciones XD_

_Sobres..._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**_


	10. Cap 09: Challenge Series

**_28/Nov/08_**

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:** -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

Los líderes mundiales de los planetas a los que el _Novaterra_ se ha contactado se han reunido en el mundo avanzado para conversar acerca de la invasión de _Anubis_. Mientras, Raphael comenta con los jóvenes héroes acerca de los _Pharaohns_ y lo que ellos son en realidad; humanos inyectados con el poder divino de los antiguos _Guardianes_ de la _Helioperan Alliance_.

En ese momento, David, uno de los hechiceros de la _Royal Magical Library_, apareció frente a ellos, revelándose como un _Silent Magician_, un _Royal Spellcaster_ y, para asombro de todos, un _N-Warrior_, al invocar su _Keyblade_. David comentó que un _N-Warrior_ puede nacer de diferentes formas, no necesariamente se debe nacer con una semilla dorada, y tiene que ver con la fuerza del corazón de la persona.

Los héroes pensaron en entrenar, pero descuidarían la protección de los mundos humanos. Los miembros de la _Nova Alliance_ que llegaron al _Nintenverse_ a ayudarlos se ofrecieron a hacerles frente a los invasores y a entrenar a los jóvenes héroes. Cuando se estaban yendo, Raphael detuvo a Kristal y a Alan, diciéndoles que ellos tenían algo más que hacer.

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

  
_

**_Capitulo 09: Nuevas Keyblades, __Challenges__ Series._**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _14-Canard _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U._)

Raphael seguía caminando por los pasillos de la torre, seguido de cerca por Kristal y Alan, quienes iban agarrados de la mano, aún confundido por lo que el hechicero tenía planeado. La joven se acercó al oído del muchacho para entablar una conversación.

"Oye, Alan-kun, ¿A dónde crees que nos esté llevando?"

"No tengo idea." Respondió su novio en voz baja.

"Vaya. Bueno, debe ser importante para alejarnos en este momento."

"Si debe de serlo."

"Oye, Alan-kun, no se te olvide que me debes una cita."

"Ya lo sé, aunque no va a poder ser en _Tamera_ porque, bueno, ya no existe."

"Lo sé… debemos vencer a los _Pharaohns_ y a _Anubis_ para traer la paz a esta galaxia de nuevo."

La joven comenzó a sentirse algo triste, puesto que habían salido de una pelea mortal sólo para entrar en una guerra total con otra galaxia. Alan apretó la mano de ella, tratando de calmarla.

"No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien." Expresó el muchacho alegremente.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" preguntó ella con confusión. "Todo lo que hemos intentado no sirve. La invasión está avanzando y no hay garantía de que podamos vencer a un _Guardián_."

"No podemos perder la esperanza. Si pensamos en que las situaciones son imposibles, se nos presentarán situaciones así. Siempre piensa en eso y podremos salir adelante."

"Alan-kun…" dijo la hechicera, sonrojándose un poco.

"Además…" decía él, mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca, sonrojándose un poco. "Quiero regresar para hacer ciertas… cosas…"

"¿Qué cosas?" preguntó ella, mirándolo acusadoramente.

"Bueno… cosas…" respondió él nerviosamente, mirando al busto de la chica por pocos segundos, antes de ver a otro lado, aunque no lo suficientemente rápido para ella.

"Pervertido."

"Tu me conoces." Dijo él, antes de que su rostro cambiara a uno mas serio. "Perversiones aparte, en realidad quiero volver para seguir estando contigo. Sólo por estar a tu lado seré capaz de vencer a cualquier _Guardián_."

La hechicera lo miró fijamente, notando que hablaba enserio. Ella detuvo su marcha, haciendo que el chico también lo hiciera. Tomó la otra mano del joven en la suya, quedando ambos de frente. Él la miraba confundido mientras ella tenía la mirada baja, sus ojos siendo cubiertos por sus cabellos, aunque podía ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas. De pronto, la chica alzó la mirada, antes acercarse al joven y besarlo tiernamente. Luego de unos momentos, Alan le regresó el gesto, aún sujetando sus manos. Ambos se retiraron, la hechicera viendo al joven tiernamente, sus mejillas completamente rojas.

"Yo también quiero estar contigo, Alan-kun. Gracias por darme la motivación para seguir adelante."

"Al contrario." Respondió el humano. "El hecho de que tú seas tú me da la motivación para seguir adelante."

El comentario de él hizo que Kristal se sonrojara aún más.

"Sigamos caminando y…"

Ella sólo sonrió, acercándose a él y aferrándose del brazo, presionando fuertemente sus pechos contra el codo del chico, con la intención de que lo sintiera.

"Ah…"

"Bueno Alan-kun, Raphael ya se alejó, ¿lo seguimos?"

"Ah, seguro…" respondió el joven nerviosamente.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar nuevamente, con Kristal fuertemente aferrada al brazo del chico, mientras él seguía aún nervioso. A pesar de estar juntos ya un tiempo, el hecho de que Kristal estuviera tan cerca lo seguía poniendo algo inquieto, aunque no de mala manera.

"Sabes algo, Alan-kun…" comentó ella, sonrojándose profundamente, llamando la atención del joven. "Tenía pensado que, cuando regresáramos aquí después de lo de _Morganna_, dejaría que me hicieras tuya…"

"¿Uh?¿Hacerte mía?" preguntó el joven con nervios y algo alterado. "Kristal, acaso te refieres a…"

Para responder a su pregunta, Kristal jaló un poco su camiseta blanca, ampliando el escote y dejándole a Alan ver un poco más de sus pechos, lo cual dejó al joven embobado.

"Yo…" empezó ella, sonrojándose más. "A eso me refiero. Pero esto de _Anubis_ se presentó, por lo que tendrá que esperar."

"Eh…"

"Pero, cuando esto acabe, te dejaré jugar con _ellas_ todo lo que quieras, ¿Te parece?" el joven, aún embobado, sólo asintió con la cabeza. "Que bien, entonces sigamos al maestro, que ya se nos alejó mucho."

Alan miró a la chica, tratando de ver si ella estaba mintiendo…

No parecía…

Siguieron caminando, la mente del joven andando a mil por hora. El hecho de que Kristal se le ofreciera así a "consumar su relación" lo ponía nervioso y ansioso a la vez. Sólo había una idea en su mente…

'_¡Maldito Anubis!'_ pensó él, maldiciendo al _Guardián_ porque, de no ser por él, ya lo hubiera hecho con Kristal.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _76-The Mako City- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII)_

Unos minutos mas tarde, los dos jóvenes se encontraban frente a la enorme puerta blanca que llevaba al salón de las _Keyblades_. Con confusión en sus miradas, ambos miraron al _Dark Sage_ que estaba a su lado.

"¿Por qué estamos aquí?" preguntó el joven.

"Alan, Kristal, ustedes necesitan mas ayuda." Respondió el hechicero con seriedad.

"¿Qué clase de ayuda, Maestro?" cuestionó Kristal.

"Miren; sus primeras _Keyblades_ fueron _Chaos_ y _Balance_, mismas que les dan un gran poder. Por meses ustedes se han acostumbrado a tener ese poder con ustedes. Sin embargo, ahora que las perdieron, sus cuerpos se están acostumbrando a esa falta de energía."

"Pero si yo me siento igual."

"Si, eso puede ser, pero pronto no lo harán. Sus cuerpos se sentirán más débiles, como que les faltara energía. Esto se debe a que, como las reencarnaciones de _Chaos_ y _Balance_, están muy unidos a las _Keyblades_. Como se las robaron eso los afectará en un futuro próximo."

"¿Dices que perderemos nuestras energías si seguimos sin las _Keyblades_?" preguntó el joven con curiosidad.

"Exactamente." Afirmó Raphael. "Para evitar esto, necesitan obtener una fuente extra de energía que compense esa falta."

"Un momento." Empezó la hechicera. "Si estoy entendiendo bien, eso quiere decir que…"

"Sí, ustedes necesitan mas _Keyblades_."

"¿Otra mas?" preguntó Alan. "Bueno, no creo que tenga problemas en usar una _Keyblade_ mas…"

"No una, varias."

"¿Ah?" cuestionó el joven, sumamente confundido. "¿Cómo que mas? Creí que el límite de _Keyblades_ que un _N-Warrior_ puede tener eran dos, máximo tres. ¿Cómo puedo controlar varias?"

"¿Quién dijo que el límite eran dos o tres?" preguntó Raphael a los jóvenes. "Alan, ¿recuerdas lo que me contaste, acerca de lo que pasó en el combate contra _Morganna_ cuando tú y X se fusionaron?"

Alan se quedó pensando un momento, tratando de averiguar a que se refería Raphael con eso y por qué lo había traído a la conversación. Recordó el combate y como es que bloqueaba los ataques de _Morganna_ con… ¡Era cierto! Acababa de recordar que, cuando X y él estaban fusionados como Xan, estaban usando todas las _Keyblades_ que estaban en manos de los héroes. Podía usar dos con sus manos y las demás con el poder mental de los _Jedis/Siths_.

"Veo que recordaste." Comentó Raphael al ver la expresión del joven. "Un _N-Warrior_, a diferencia de los primeros _Keyblade __Wielders_, no tiene un límite de _Keyblades_ a usar. Uno puede usar cuantas _Keyblades_ quiera siempre y cuando tenga un corazón fuerte y las _Keyblades_ lo acepten."

"Entonces podemos usar varias _Keyblades_ mientras tengamos el poder y la voluntad, ¿no, maestro?" cuestionó la hechicera.

"Efectivamente, y por eso les tengo las _Keyblades_ apropiadas."

"¿Y que _Keyblades_ serán? Tenemos algo de prisa y queremos ir a entrenar con los demás." Comentó Alan.

"Lo siento, pero creo que esta vez se tardarán un poco mas."

"¿Uh?¿Por qué es eso?"

"Por qué estas _Keyblades_ que les tengo preparadas pertenecen a una serie de armas conocidas como _Challenge Series._"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _06-Dive into the Heart -Destati- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron mirando al hechicero con confusión.

"¿_Challenge Series_?" Preguntó Kristal. "¿Qué son, maestro?"

"Son un conjunto de _Keyblades_ cuyos espíritus se dedican a probar las habilidades físicas y mentales de un individuo al pelear con él, a diferencia de otras llaves."

"Eso significa que ¿pelearemos con los espíritus de las _Keyblades_ como lo hicimos con nuestros _Bankais_?" preguntó el humano.

"Parecido. Normalmente hay varios _Challenge Series_, dependiendo de que tipo sean. Alan, quiero que consigas todas las _Keyblades_ posibles de la conocida _Frozen Challenge_, mientras que tú, Kristal, debes obtener todas las armas de la _Crystal Challenge_."

"_Frozen Challenge,_ y _Crystal Challenge…_" comentaba la hechicera. "¿Qué tienen de especial?"

"_Frozen Challenge_ son un grupo llaves con el elemento del hielo, algunas de afinidad a la luz y otras a la oscuridad. Alan, como guerrero del frío, debe obtener todas las llaves de la _Frozen Challenge_."

"¿Y cuantas son?" preguntó Alan.

"No lo sé, nunca antes alguien ha logrado obtenerlas todas." Respondía Raphael. "Ahora, la _Crystal Challenge_ son _Keyblades_ que basan sus poderes en los poderes elementales; agua, fuego, viento, tierra y demás. Para una hechicera como Kristal quien puede usar la _Mahou Matrix_, le será de gran ayuda."

"Vaya… ¿Y como la conseguimos?¿cuales son?" preguntaba Alan.

"Tendrán que buscarlas por si mismos." Respondió el hechicero, haciendo que los dos jóvenes se depriman un poco. "No se preocupen, ustedes ya dieron el primer paso."

"¿A que se refiere, maestro?" la hechicera preguntaba con curiosidad.

"Kristal, la _Sage's Stone_ _Keyblade_ es parte de la _Crystal Challenge_. La roca que te dí, que acumuló parte de tu esencia por años y que ahora es la _Keychain_ de la _Keyblade_, es en realidad una roca inicial necesaria para poder empezar la _Crystal Challenge_."

"Vaya, así que eso era." Comentó la joven, sacando el llavero con forma de roca celeste, mirándolo con detenimiento.

"Así es." Respondió él, antes de ver al joven. "Y tú, Alan, ya vas adelantado, porque la _Articuno Keyblade_ es parte de la _Frozen __Challenge__._"

"¿En serio?" preguntó el joven. "Creí que la _Keyblade_ fue creada cuando le coloqué el _Keychain_."

"No necesariamente. Recuerda que colocaste el _NeverMelt Ice_ en una _Keyblade_ muerta. La _Keyblade_ que reviviste era anteriormente una de las _Frozen Challenge_ y lo sigue siendo, ya que la _Articuno_ es una de elemento hielo."

"Entiendo." Comentó el joven. "Pero, ¿No puedo usar la otra _Keyblade_?"

"¿Qué otra _Keyblade_, Alan-kun?" preguntaba la joven a su lado.

"Oh, cierto, no se los había dicho." Respondió el humano, sacando un _Keychain_ con forma de un ala. "Es esta."

Al verla, Raphael abrió sus ojos enormemente, sumamente sorprendido.

"Alan, ¿De donde sacaste ese _Keychain_?" preguntó el hechicero con asombro.

"Uh, esto, fue después de la pelea contra Sephiroth en _Céfiro_. Me imagino que es la _Keyblade_ de él…" respondió el muchacho. "Pero ¿por qué tan sorprendido?"

"¿Acaso no lo sientes? La energía oscura que esta llave emana."

"No, no la siento… ¿y tu, Kristal?"

"Ni yo…" respondió la joven.

"Es extraño." Respondió el hechicero anciano. "Alan, será mejor que me entregues esa _Keyblade_."

"¿Tengo que? Vaya, me agradaba la _Keyblade_, pero si tu lo dices."

El joven entregó el llavero a Raphael de inmediato. Pero ninguno de ellos se esperó que el llavero desapareciera de la mano del hechicero y apareciera de nuevo en la del joven, en su forma completa, la _One-Winged Angel_. Alan miró la llave con curiosidad. Como intentando probar algo, la hechicera tomó la llave, una vez mas desapareciendo y apareciendo en las manos del humano.

"uh… ¿esto es normal?" preguntó él, no seguro de que estuviera bien.

"No, no lo es." Respondió el _Dark Sage_. "Todo _Keyblader_ puede portar una _Keyblade_. El hecho de que esta solamente te acepte a ti es muy extraño. Pero, como veo que no puedo tomarla, te lo diré; no uses esa llave, no se que es lo que pueda pasar."

"Entiendo… la tentación es grande, pero si es tan peligroso como dices no lo usaré."

"Muy bien, entonces entren al salón. Para encontrar las _Keyblades_ de las _Challenge Series_, usen sus _Keychains_ y estas las guiarán a ellas. Vayan los dos y suerte."

Los dos jóvenes afirmaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la enorme puerta blanca, que se abrió al sentir las presencias de las llaves que portaban. Entraron al gran salón con piso de tierra, mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de ellos, aislándolos del exterior. Por un momento, todas las _Keyblades_ del lugar emitieron un destello, como saludándolos. Ambos se miraron y sacaron sus _Keychains_, usándolos como una especie de péndulo, inclinándose hacia el frente, en dirección a donde supuestamente estaban las llaves que buscaban.

Comenzaron a caminar por el sendero por varios kilómetros, aún juntos. De pronto, los llaveros apuntaron en direcciones opuestas, señalando hacia la selva de _Keyblades_ a cada lado.

"Bueno, creo que aquí nos separamos." Comentó Kristal.

"Si, es cierto…" respondió el joven.

Se miraron unos momentos sin decir nada, antes de abrazarse con fuerza, él colocando sus brazos en la cintura de la chica y ella rodeándolo por el cuello.

"Te veré luego." Dijo el chico.

"Eso espero, Alan-kun." Respondió Kristal, antes de besar a su novio apasionadamente, él dejándose llevar por el momento. Pocos segundos después, ellos se separaron, ambos sonrojados. "Para la buena suerte."

"Para el camino."

Los dos se soltaron y, luego de vario segundos de mirarse, comenzaron a caminar hacia lados opuestos, adentrándose cada uno a las selvas de las llaves.

* * *

Luego de varios minutos, Alan seguía caminando entre las _Keyblades_, el llavero en su mano guiando su camino.

'_¿Qué tan largo es este lugar?'_ pensó el joven. _'Nunca he visto el otro lado del salón. Supuestamente donde estaba la Balance Keyblade era el centro, pero nunca llegamos a otra puerta.'_

El joven continuaba su travesía por unos minutos mas, cuando, de pronto, el llavero comenzó a brillar de forma intermitente, indicio de que se estaba acercando. Poco a poco esta comenzó a incrementarse mientras avanzaba. Algunos momentos después, notó a dos llaves brillando intermitentemente a lo lejos. Al acercarse, el chico miró ambas llaves con detenimiento, extendiendo su mano para tomar una de ellas, cuando un gran brillo cegador emitido por la _Keyblade_ se hizo presente, haciendo que el joven tuviese que cerrar sus ojos.

Al volverlos a abrir, Alan notó que ya no estaba en el mismo lugar, la selva de _Keyblades_. En cambio, ahora estaba en una plataforma redonda, bastante larga, con doce pilares a su alrededor, aunque sin un techo visible. Esta plataforma estaba en medio de la nada, todo era oscuridad en cualquier dirección a la que miraba.

'_Este lugar se parece mucho al lugar donde Sora luchaba contra los de la __Organization XIII en el Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+…'_

"¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó el joven.

"_En el Room of Challenge.__"_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _138-The Creator's Question- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U.)_

El joven miró hacia un lado, viendo como aire congelado se estaba empezando a reunir, girando alrededor de una esfera que flotaba a varios metros de él. Dicha esfera comenzó a alargarse, tomando una forma ovoide mientras el viento helado se unía a ella. De pronto, esta figura comenzó a cambiar nuevamente de forma, volviéndose mucho mas humana, femenina más que nada.

Entonces, el viento frío salió expulsado en todas direcciones, revelando la figura que se había formado, Alan la miraba asombrado, reconociéndola.

"¿_Shiva_?"

En efecto, la mujer que estaba en frente de él era _Shiva_, una de las invocaciones de los juegos de _Final Fantasy_ y, por la apariencia, deducía que era la del _Final Fantasy X_. Por supuesto que el joven estaba asombrado, especialmente porque, luego del asombro, notó que la voz de ella no la había escuchado por sus oídos, sino por su mente.

"¿Telepatía?" preguntaba el humano.

"_Así es."_ Respondió ella mentalmente. _"Así que tu eres el que quiere ser mi nuevo dueño, ¿no?"_

"Aunque eso se escuchó mal, si. ¿Eras tú una de los que estaban encerrados dentro de las _Keyblades_?"

"_Si, soy uno de los espíritus de las Keyblades."_

"¿Y quien es el otro?"

"_Ese soy yo.__"_

El muchacho se dio la vuelta, viendo otra figura formándose por aire congelado. Esta vez era un ser mucho mas grande, varón, con una gran armadura azul y celeste, una que Alan reconoció de inmediato.

"¿_Mobius_?"

El otro ser que estaba frente a él era _Mobius, the Frost Monarch_, parecido al que era el rey de _Oceantis_ en _Shadow Realm_.

"No me digas que tu eres el alma de la otra _Keyblade_…"

"_Si, soy yo." _Respondió el monarca, mentalmente al igual que _Shiva_. _"¿Deseas ser nuestro nuevo dueño? Nosotros, los seres del frío no somos tan fáciles de dominar."_

"Así que tengo que luchar con ustedes, ¿no es así?" preguntó el joven, invocando la _Articuno Keyblade_. "Muy bien, entonces no me contendré."

Ambas criaturas miraron el arma que el humano portaba, reconociéndola de inmediato.

"_Interesante."_ Comentó _Mobius_. _"Ya tienes a Articuno y, por como parece, eres su elegido."_

"¿Y que con eso?"

"_Que esto será muy interesante. Sin embargo, al parecer la Articuno no es tu propia Keyblade."_

"¿Ah?¿Mi propia _Keyblade_?¿De que hablan?"

"_De que esa llave no fue creada por ti, sino que te eligió."_ Respondía _Shiva_. _"Pero no entremos en detalles, luego lo verás con tu maestro, por ahora debemos pelear."_

Las dos criaturas se colocaron en guardia, apunto de dar inicio el combate.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _153-Esper Battle- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy XII)_

"_Veamos si eres digno de ser el maestro del hielo, muchacho."_ Dijo _Shiva_, creando un aire congelado a su alrededor.

Alan sujetó su _Keyblade_ con ambas manos firmemente, dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás para mantener a los dos seres del hielo en su campo de visión, mientras ellos se iban acercando el uno al otro, sin apartar la vista del muchacho. Esta no sería una pelea fácil.

De repente, _Mobius_ extendió su brazo derecho, lanzando una poderosa corriente de aire congelado, una que el joven tuvo que esquivar al saltar. Alan había logrado evitar el aire frío pero, cuando estaba en el aire, notó que _Shiva_ estaba casi al frente de él, lista para golpearlo. La _Aeon_ dio una fuerte patada con su pierna derecha, una que Alan bloqueó con la hoja de su _Keyblade_ para evitar salir lastimado. Sin embargo, la patada fue bastante fuerte, mandando al joven a volar, no pudiendo resistir el ataque.

'_Es muy fuerte.'_ Pensó el humano luego del ataque de la criatura azul.

Alan dio algunos giros en el aire, alcanzando una de las columnas e impulsándose de nuevo hacia _Shiva_ para atacarla. Sin embargo, _Mobius_ apareció frente a él para enfrentarlo. Viendo que no había forma de evitar el encuentro, el muchacho comenzó a atacarlo con varios cortes con su _Keyblade_, mismos que el monarca bloqueaba con sus poderosos brazos rodeados con una gruesa armadura. No importaba lo rápido que fuera el joven, sus ataques eran inútiles contra la criatura del hielo por lo que, con un último corte, se impulsó hacia atrás, manteniendo distancia entre los dos. Cuando tocó el suelo, el joven reunió aire frío en su mano izquierda, antes de extender la palma de su mano al frente y lanzarla.

"_¡BLIZZARA!_"

El poderoso hechizo congelado del joven avanzó velozmente hacia _Mobius_, quien lo recibió de lleno sin siquiera moverse. El humano se asombró cuando el coloso alzó su mano derecha y detuvo el viento helado con facilidad.

"_Yo soy Mobius, el monarca del hielo, ¿y tratas de derrotarme con una técnica de hielo así?"_ cuestionó el gigante del frío. _"Además, no puedes vencerme con este aire, no es lo suficientemente frío."_

'_Por alguna razón, me siento como Hyoga cuando peleó con Camus de Acuario.'_ Pensó el joven, mientras _Shiva_ caminaba frente a _Mobius_.

"_No te limites."_ Expresó la mujer del hielo. _"Usa tu armadura y tu transformación. Usa todo el poder que tengas."_

"Entiendo… vaya, creí que en esta prueba tenía que ganarles con mi propio poder como normal. Pero bueno, ahora lo usaré…_¡BANKAI!_"

La _Articuno_ _Keyblade_ comenzó a brillar y a disiparse en varias esferas celestes, todas girando alrededor del joven, mientras un viento helado se impregnaba en su ropa y la comenzaba a cambiar, convirtiéndola en un traje azul pegado. Las esferas celestes siguieron girando alrededor el muchacho por unos segundos, antes de detenerse al mismo tiempo y golpear su cuerpo. Al momento de tocarlo, el cuerpo del muchacho quedó encerrado dentro de un enorme ataúd de hielo. Pero esto duró poco ya que, un segundo después, un fuerte destello dorado provino del hielo y lo hizo estallar, relevando a Alan, ahora con la armadura de _Articuno_ y transformado en _Súper_ _N-Warrior_.

"Ahora si me siento mejor." Expresó el joven seriamente, antes de extender su mano derecha hacia el frente. "_¡BLIZZARA!_"

Nuevamente, el aire congelado salió disparado hacia el frente, esta vez más rápido que antes. _Shiva_ saltó hacia un lado para evitar el ataque, pero _Mobius_ se quedó para recibirlo con su mano. Sin embargo, esta vez el viento helado era mucho mas fuerte que antes, empujándolo algunos metros hacia atrás. Cuando el ataque cesó, _Mobius_ estaba en la orilla, con su brazo congelado hasta mediados del brazo.

"_Interesante."_ Comentó el monarca, viendo con atención su brazo congelado. _"Tu aire congelado es mucho mas frío que antes, pero…"_ dijo mientras cerraba su puño de golpe, rompiendo todo el hielo que lo cubría. _"Aún no es suficiente para congelarme."_

"_Aún así, es un excelente aire congelado."_ Comentó _Shiva_. _"Puede que él pueda controlar nuestro poder."_

"_Pero para eso debe vencernos a ambos."_

"_Eso nunca lo negué."_ Decía la mujer, mirando ahora al muchacho. _"¿Escuchaste? Véncenos y te serviremos, aceptándote como nuestro nuevo amo."_

"Muy bien." Expresó Alan, haciendo aparecer la _Articuno_ _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha, haciéndola girar. "Aceptaré el desafío y los derrotaré. ¡En guardia!"

Con esto dicho, el joven se lanzó a las dos criaturas, quienes también fueron a su encuentro.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _69-Twilight Princess - Midna's Theme- _(**Soundtrack: **_Super Smash Bros Brawl)_

En el extremo opuesto del salón, Kristal seguía caminando por la selva de _Keyblades_, aún buscando las suyas. Aún a pesar de la distancia, la joven sintió el aura de su novio incrementándose, indicando que estaba peleando contra las otras dos presencias que aparecieron de repente. Ella se detuvo y volteó en dirección a donde sentía las presencias.

"Alan-kun." Dijo ella con preocupación. "Buena suerte. Confío que saldrás bien de esto…"

Luego de esto, ella sonrió y continuó caminando, continuando con su búsqueda de _Keyblades_. Mientras caminaba, pensaba en lo que había hecho antes de entrar a la habitación; el mostrarse ante Alan. Un profundo sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas al recordar eso, cuando jaló su camiseta para que el chico pudiera ver todos sus atributos.

'_¿Por qué hice eso?'_ pensó ella. _'La verdad, ni lo pensé, sólo fue una reacción involuntaria de mi parte… aunque, desde hace tiempo, había querido hacer eso para ver como reaccionaba. Fue gracioso verlo así de asombrado y sin poder decir palabra alguna.'_

La joven rió un poco, su rostro aún colorado aunque ya había disminuido. No sabía el porqué hizo eso, pero ya no importaba. Lo bueno es que no pasó a mayores.

'_Aunque, en realidad, si quería que pasara.'_

Los pensamientos de la hechicera se detuvieron cuando el llavero que sujetaba comenzaba a destellar, indicando que estaba cerca. Caminando algunos metros mas, pudo observar cuatro _Keyblades_ cercanas destellando a igual ritmo que el _Keychain_.

"¿Es aquí?" preguntó Kristal, acercando su mano a una de las _Keyblades_. Sin embargo, cuando su mano apenas la tocó, un fuerte destello se hizo presente, cegando a la joven.

Lo siguiente que ella supo fue que estaba en una plataforma redonda color blanco, igual a donde estaba Alan, en medio de la nada.

"¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó inconcientemente, no esperando que alguien le contestara.

"¡En el _Room of Challange_!"

Una voz proveniente de arriba hizo que Kristal alzara la mirada, viendo cuatro destellos, uno rojos, azul, amarillo y verde, descender velozmente como estrellas fugaces hacia la plataforma. Cada uno se detuvo a pocos centímetros del suelo, varios metros de Kristal en los cuatro puntos cordiales. La joven invocó su _Sage's Stone_ _Keyblade_ por inercia, esperando a ver si esas cosas la atacaban.

Entonces, las cuatro esferas comenzaron a tomar forma humana, cada uno siendo diferente.

Uno de ellos era un caballero de armadura roja, cabello castaño, portando un escudo y una espada.

Otro era una especie de peleador de artes marciales, con su traje púrpura y cabello también castaño, aunque un poco más claro y erizado que el del primero. Había una chica, de cabello rubio, con un traje completamente blanco con orillas rojas, una hechicera. Y por último, estaba una persona con traje de mago color azul, un sombrero amarillo. Lo extraño de este último es que no se le podía ver el rostro, como si usara una mascara negra sobre su cabeza, dejando ver sólo unos ojos amarillos.

Kristal se colocó en guardia al ver a los recién llegados.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" preguntó desafiantemente.

Ninguno respondió de inmediato, sólo se limitaron a verla. Entonces, el sujeto de armadura roja dio un paso al frente, llamando su atención.

"Somos los que te probaremos para ver si eres digna de usar las llaves de los cristales." Comentó el caballero. "Somos los guerreros legendarios del pasado, protector de los _Elemental Cristals; _los _Warriors of Light…_"

**Fin del Capitulo 09**

**

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Mientras yo peleo contra _Shiva _ y _Mobius_, Kristal se enfrenta a los _Warriors of Light_, los protectores de los cristales. Ten cuidado.

**Kristal:** Aunque representen los _Elemental Crystals_ de mi mundo, no me dejaré vencer.

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**Combatiendo con antiguos espíritus.**_

**Kristal****:** Es muy difícil pelear contra cuatro…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

  
_

_**Saiyan X dice:** Capítulo 9 arriba, ¿Que les pareció? Espero que con esto haya resolvido algunas dudas que tenían, como el hecho del porqué no iba a usar la One-Winged Angel._

_Ok, Entonces comienza la pelea por la Frozen y Crystal Challenges para conseguir las nuevas Keyblades._

_Si, tambien pienso que eso de que la Luz y la Oscuridad no son malas ni buenas, sino que "son". Si, la Luz puede ser tranquila, pero tambien puede ser agresiva si es demasiada, al igual que la Oscuridad puede ser destructiva y a la vez calma. En Digimon Frontier te muestran eso, con Koichi usando el Digispirit Dark cuando está poseido por el mal, pero tambien usandolo para el bien. En Yu-Gi-Oh GX! te demuestran algo similar, con the Light of Destruction como la fuerza maligna que quiere dominar al mundo y a Jaden Yuki como el principe de la oscuridad (creo). Y en Kingdom Hearts, que la luz y la sombra, a pesar de ser diferentes, son parte de lo mismo, además de que existen Keyblades que representan la luz y la oscuridad, pero depende de su maestro el como usarlas._

_Bueno, es todo, nos vemos el otro Viernes... no, mejor el Sabado, ya que el Viernes tengo examen y andaré muy ocupado. Si puedo lo subo el Viernes, aunque no creo._

_Por cierto, Umbrella Agent, ¿Recuerdas que te dije que no iba a meter a los Warriors of Light? Bueno... mentí =D_

_Sobres_

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	11. Cap 10: Combatiendo antiguos espíritus

**_5/DIC/08_**

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

Raphael, el _Dark Sage_ y actual emperador del _Novaterran Empire_, guió a Kristal y a Alan hacia la habitación de las _Keyblades_, comentándoles que necesitan encontrar nuevas armas para compensar la pérdida de las _Chaos_ y _Balance_ _Keyblades_. El hechicero les comentó acerca de unas series de _Keyblades_ poderosas que serían perfectas para ellos; _Frozen Challenge _y _Crystal Challenge_. Los dos jóvenes entraron en la habitación y buscaron sus respectivos juegos de armas, separándose en cierto punto.

Alan encontró dos _Keyblades_ de hielo, revelándose como _Shiva_, la doncella del hielo, y _Mobius_, el monarca del frío. Ambos seres enfrentaron a Alan, viendo si es que él era digno de ser su amo.

Mientras, Kristal encontró cuatro llaves que reaccionaban. Al tocarlas, estas la transportaron a otro lugar, donde cuatro seres aparecieron frente a ella. Ellos eran los _Warriors of Light_, los protectores de los cristales.

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

  
_

**_Capitulo 10: Combatiendo con antiguos espíritus._**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _12-Magical Mystery- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

La joven hechicera miró al que parecía ser el líder, o al menos el autonombrado líder, con curiosidad.

"¿_Warriors of Light_?" preguntó ella con confusión. "¿De que estas hablando?"

"Somos guerreros antiguos, perdidos en el tiempo debido a nuestras acciones." Respondió el guerrero. "Yo soy _Fighter._"

"Yo soy _Black Belt_." Dijo el artista marcial.

"Yo _White Mage_." Dijo la chica de traje blanco.

"Y yo _Black Mage_." Habló el sujeto de sombrero amarillo.

Kristal los miró con extrañes.

"Que raros nombres tienen…" comentó la joven, haciendo que los cuatro se miraran.

"No son nuestros nombres, son nuestros trabajos." Respondió _Black Belt_.

"¿Y cuales son sus nombres?"

"No los diremos porque ya no tienen significado para nosotros." Expresó _Black Mage_.

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Eso es una de las características que nos hacen _Warriors of Light._" Dijo la _White Mage_.

"Bueno, entonces ya no seguiré. ¿Pero que hacen ustedes aquí?"

"Venimos a probarte para ver si eres digna de ser la dueña de los cristales." Respondió _Fighter_.

"¿Dueña de los cristales?"

"¿Aún no te das cuenta?¿Nuestras presencias no se te hacen conocidas?"

"Ahora que lo dices, si, un poco. ¿Por qué?"

"Porque nosotros somos las esencias de los _Elemental Crystals_ de tu mundo."

"¿Ah? No lo entiendo." Comentó la joven sin entender.

"Eso es lo que somos." Expresó _Black Mage_. "Somos los _Elemental Crystals_ que mantienen el balance de tu mundo."

"Vivimos así en la espera de alguien quien pueda donar nuestro poder." Continuó la _White Mage_.

"El poder de los cristales…" comentó Kristal, intentando entender. "¿Esas son las _Keyblades_?"

"Lo averiguarás si nos vences." Respondió _Fighter_, sacando su espada de la vaina.

"Muy bien, entonces pelearé con todo mi poder… _¡BANKAI!_"

La _Keyblade_ de Kristal se volvió energía, esferas luminosas que giraron alrededor de ella, mientras un polvo multicolor comenzaba a cambiar su ropa, ahora siendo una especie de leotardo de gimnasia sin mangas color rosado. Las esferas luego se adhirieron a su cuerpo y, con un gran destello de luz, se volvieron metal; la _Dark Magician Girl Armor_. Para terminar, la joven se convirtió en _Súper N-Warrior_, haciendo aparecer su _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _29-Doushi Clef- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth)_

"Muy bien, empecemos." Expresó Kristal, lista para el combate.

"Excelente, entonces veamos si eres digna." Comentó _Fighter_, mientras los cuatro la rodeaban.

El primero en atacar fue el mismo _Fighter_, lanzándose hacia ella con su espada fuertemente sujeta. La hechicera bloqueó la espada del guerrero con su _Keyblade_ con dificultad, debido a lo veloz que él era. El espadachín comenzó a dar varios cortes con su arma, mismos que eran bloqueados por Kristal, antes de dar un salto en el aire y evitarlo.

Sin embargo, en el aire, la joven vio que _Black Belt_ había saltado también e iba hacia ella, dispuesta a golpearla. Ella bloqueó su golpe con su _Keyblade_, pero al momento de hacerlo, sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse debido a la gran fortaleza de su oponente.

'_Es bastante fuerte.'_ Pensó ella, justo en el momento para bloquear una patada de su adversario, lanzándola al suelo. Ella se recuperó antes de estrellarse con el y cayó sobre sus piernas, preparada para lanzarse a él…

"_¡FIRA!_"

…cuando vio una esfera de fuego acercarse a ella de un costado, producto del _Black Mage_. Rápidamente ella preparó una defensiva.

"_¡HALLOWED LIFE BARRIER!_"

Un escudo mágico se formó a su alrededor, bloqueando el ataque de fuego del hechicero. Aún así, algunas pequeñas llamas lograron pasar através del escudo, haciendo que Kristal notara el gran poder mágico que él tenía.

"_¡DISPEL!_"

De pronto, unos destellos blancos aparecieron justo fuera del escudo mágico de Kristal. La joven hechicera notó con asombro como, repentinamente, el _Hallowed Life Barrier_ comenzó a disiparse sin ella así quererlo. Al mirar hacia atrás, vio que la _White Mage_ la señalaba con su báculo, indicando que había sido ella la que lanzó el hechizo.

Antes de hacer algo, la joven vio a _Fighter_ y a _Black Belt_ correr hacia ella velozmente, por lo que tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para poder encararlos de frente. Ella bloqueó los cortes de _Fighter_ con su _Keyblade_, desviándolo para que se pasara de largo, permitiéndole así bloquear los golpes y patadas de _Black Belt_. Ella era más rápida que ambos, pero si las cosas seguían así, podrían golpearla en algún momento.

Y eso fue lo que pasó. Justo cuando bloqueó un corte de _Fighter_, _Black Belt_ le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago, sacándole el aire a pesar de la armadura que traía. La fuerza del golpe fue suficiente como para mandarla lejos, mientras ambos la seguían. Ninguno de los dos se esperó que ella pudiera reincorporarse rápidamente, dando unos giros en el aire y caer de pie, extendiendo la _Keyblade_ hacia el frente.

"_¡CRYSTAL SHOWER!_"

Varias esferas de energía, parecidas a pequeños cristales rosados, impactaron en los dos peleadores, lastimándolos y empujándolos hacia atrás, cayendo pesadamente en el suelo. Kristal vio esta oportunidad para atacarlos cuando…

"_¡THUNDARA!_"

De pronto, la joven sintió como varios rayos la impactaban, la electricidad pasando a través de su cuerpo. El ataque, producido por _Black Mage_, cesó, haciendo que ella cayera sentada de rodillas, totalmente herida por el ataque que había recibido. El hechicero negro se colocó frente a los dos peleadores, mientras la hechicera blanca estaba detrás de ellos, su báculo rodeado de magia blanca.

"_¡CURAGA!_"

Un viento blanco rodeó a _Fighter_ y a _Black Belt_, curando sus heridas completamente. Mientras esto pasaba, Kristal se ponía de pie con dificultad, empleando el mismo hechizo para si misma, también curando su cuerpo del _Thundara_ que había recibido. Al mirar al frente, vio a los cuatro _Warriors of Light_ de pie, mirándola fijamente.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _49-Victory Must Be Grasped- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U.)_

"Es mas fuerte de lo que pensé." Comentó _Black Mage_. "Recibir un _Thundara_ mio y poder curarse así no es normal."

"Es porque es la vasija de _Balance_, es obvio." Respondió _White Mage_. "Sus poderes mágicos son asombrosos."

"Y su fuerza física no está nada mal." Dijo _Black Belt_.

"Entonces no tenemos por que contenernos." Expresó _Fighter_. "Pelemos con toda nuestras fuerzas, ¿Listos?"

"¡Listos!" Exclamaron los tres.

"Muy bien… ¡_CLASS CHANGE_!"

De pronto, los cuatro _Warriors of Light_ se vieron envueltos en una intensa luz blanca, una que hizo que Kristal no pudiera verlos directamente. Cuando la luz cesó, los cuatro ahora portaban diferentes trajes, con más detalles que los anteriores.

"¿Qué hicieron?" preguntó Kristal.

"Hemos cambiado nuestros _Jobs_." Comentó el anteriormente _Fighter_. "Ahora soy _Knight_."

"Y yo _Black Wizard_." Dijo el anterior _Black Mage_.

"Yo soy _White Wizard_." Expresó la ex _White Mage_.

"Y yo _Master_." Dijo el antiguo _Black Belt_.

"Entiendo." Comentó Kristal. "También puedo sentir que sus auras se incrementaron considerablemente."

"¿Qué harás ahora?" preguntó _Master_. "Si antes tuviste dificultad con nosotros, ¿Cómo lucharás ahora?"

"Tengo unos trucos bajo la manga. Miren y verán." Respondió la hechicera, extendiendo su _Keyblade_ hacia el frente y concentrándose en ella, que comenzó a brillar. "_Refleja la luz que hay en mi corazón…¡MANA!_"

Un círculo de hechizos apareció debajo de la joven por unos segundos, antes de desaparecer, volviéndose un aura rosada que rodeaba a la chica.

"Ahora, mis poderes mágicos se han incrementado." Comentó Kristal. "Pero eso no es todo. Ahora les mostraré la última magia de los hechiceros de mi mundo… _¡MAHOU MATRIX!_"

Nueve cristales de diversos colores aparecieron rodeando a Kristal, cada uno de un elemento distinto. Era su hechizo más poderoso, con el que podía hacer casi cualquier hechizo.

"Ahora sí, estoy lista." Expresó ella, poniéndose en guardia. "No me vencerán tan fácilmente."

"Veamos que tan fuerte te pusiste así." Comentó _Master_, tronando sus nudillos.

"No se confíen." Expresó _Knight_. "Con ese hechizo, puede realizar cualquier magia de cualquier tipo."

"Lo sabemos, nosotros también somos hechiceros y sabemos lo que eso puede hacer." Respondió _Black Wizard_, con la _White Wizard_ asintiendo.

"Entonces, luchemos juntos… ¡Vamos!"

_Knight_ y _Master_ se lanzaron hacia Kristal, mientras los dos _Wizards_, se quedaron realizando hechizos cada uno. La joven permaneció de pie, esperándolos, invocando su báculo de _Dark Magician Girl_ en su mano izquierda, sujetando su _Keyblade_ con la derecha, mientras los nueve cristales brillaban intensamente. Ahora comenzaba la pelea.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _153-Esper Battle- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy XII)_

El campo blanco estaba completamente cubierto de hielo producto de los poderes congelantes.

Un destello celeste apareció en el centro, al mismo tiempo en el que dos seres aparecían en el centro. Eran Alan y _Mobius_, peleando en fuerza, con el joven sujetando su _Keyblade_ con ambas manos, mientras el ser de hielo detenía la hoja con su brazo izquierdo. Ambos estaban empleando todas sus fuerzas, intentando superar a su oponente. Permanecieron así por un rato… hasta que _Shiva_ apareció por un lado dando una patada rodeada de aire congelado, directo al joven quien, al verla venir, se separó del monarca del hielo, saltando hacia atrás, reuniendo algo de aire congelado en su mano izquierda.

"_¡BLIZZARA!_"

El ataque de hielo salió de la mano del chico en dirección a las dos criaturas, impactándoles de lleno y congelándolos completamente, encerrándolos en un ataúd de hielo. El joven tocó el suelo, cayendo sobre una rodilla, mirando a los dos seres congelados seriamente.

"_¿De verdad crees que con esto puedes congelarnos?"_

El hielo comenzó a crujir y a quebrarse hasta que finalmente se destrozó, liberando a los dos seres del hielo dentro de el. El joven se puso de pie, mirándolos seriamente.

"Entiendo." Comentó él. "Disminuyeron su temperatura para destruir el ataúd donde estaban."

"_Veo que lo descubriste."_ Respondió _Mobius_. _"Para poder salir, tuvimos que usar un aire congelado aún más frío que el del ataúd donde intentaste congelarnos. Se necesita mucho mas para poder hacerlo."_

"_Aunque hay que darle mérito."_ Comentó _Shiva_. _"Él ha sido el que más se ha acercado a congelarnos en mucho tiempo. Sentí algo de frío por un momento._"

"¿Es posible que ustedes puedan sentir frío?"

"_Si, si podemos. Aunque seamos seres de hielo, podemos sentir frío si la temperatura disminuye aún mas de lo que nosotros podemos crear."_

"_Sin embargo, tu temperatura aún no puede superar la nuestra."_ Comentó _Mobius_. _"Con un Blizzara no puedes disminuir más el aire congelado."_

"Lo siento, es la técnica mas fría que conozco. Aún no se usar el _Blizzaga_."

"_Sin embargo, tu Articuno Suiseiken tiene una gran capacidad para controlar el aire congelado."_ Decía _Shiva_. _"Con más entrenamiento podrías lograr el Cero Absoluto, la temperatura a la que todo movimiento se congela."_

"Siempre he tenido una pregunta; ¿Existe una temperatura mas fría que la del _Cero Absoluto_?"

"_Sí, la hay."_ Respondió el monarca del hielo. _"La temperatura se puede disminuir aún mas del Cero Absoluto. Sin embargo, todo ser viviente muere con una temperatura así. Sólo los Guardianes pueden sobrevivir un ataque al Cero Absoluto. Para congelarlos, se necesita una temperatura infinitamente más fría."_

"_Nuestro antiguo dueño podía crear una temperatura varias veces más fría que la del Cero Absoluto, por eso era el mejor maestro del hielo existente en el Nintenverse durante siglos."_

"Entiendo…" respondió el joven, colocándose en guardia. "Entonces, ¿Continuamos?"

"_No será necesario."_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _154-Sacred Moon- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

"¿Que?" preguntó el muchacho con confusión. "¿Es todo?"

"_No tenemos opción."_ Expresó la dama del hielo. _"Eres el guerrero con mejor dominio sobre el hielo el que nos ha retado en milenios. Debemos aceptarte ya que cumples con nuestras expectativas."_

"Vaya, entonces pasé." Respondió el joven aliviado.

"_No te confíes, muchacho."_ Comentó _Mobius_. _"Normalmente no aceptamos a un guerrero cuyo poder sobre el hielo sea como el tuyo, que es inferior al limite."_

"Ah…"

"_Acércate, joven guerrero."_

Alan obedeció, acercándose a los dos seres del hielo, colocándose frente a ellos. Cuando estuvo a unos cuantos pasos, ambos fueron rodeados por aire congelado, algo que sorprendió al muchacho. El viento comenzó a incrementarse, volviéndose una gran ventisca, una que el humano no pudo aguantar, lastimándole los ojos, por lo que tuvo que cerrarlos.

Cuando los volvió a abrir, notó que estaba de regreso en el salón de las _Keyblades_, en medio de una selva de llaves.

"He vuelto." Comentó el joven al ver el lugar donde se encontraba.

En ese momento, notó dos _Keyblades_ que destellaban intermitentemente. Estas dos llaves llamaban al joven, quien se acercó a ellas lentamente. Extendió su mano derecha para sujetar una de ellas, sacándola del suelo y mirándola con detenimiento.

"_Frost Monarch._" Dijo él al leer el nombre de la llave.

Entonces, extendió su mano izquierda para sacar la otra _Keyblade_ del hielo, leyendo su nombre.

"_Diamond Dust…_ ¿Ah? Esta no es la _Diamond Dust_ que conozco. ¿Por qué será diferente?"

"_¿Cuál Diamond Dust?"_ preguntó la doncella del hielo desde la _Keyblade_. _"¿Hablas de aquella que fue creada por el titán del hielo hace milenios? Fue destruida hace mucho tiempo durante una guerra pasada, poco después de la creación de los N-Warriors."_

"Entiendo." Respondió el joven, convirtiendo ambas _Keyblades_ en llaveros. Ahora, Alan admiraba las tres _Keychains_ que tenía en sus manos. "Ahora tres." Dijo mientras las admiraba, antes de amarrarlas a su cinturón. "Muy bien, es hora de regresar a la entrada. Tengo que verme con Kristal… espero que ella lo haya logrado… ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Por supuesto que debió lograrlo. Conociéndola, no se dará por vencida, no importando que sea. Bueno, hay que irnos."

El joven comenzó a caminar nuevamente, regresando al camino donde se separó de su novia, esperando poder verla pronto.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _83-Battle of God- _(**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh!)_

El choque de espada contra Keyblade se escuchaba fuertemente. Kristal y el _Warrior of Light_ conocido como _Knight_ estaban en un bloqueo con sus armas, intentando superarse, antes de ambos saltar en direcciones opuestas.

Kristal seguía luchando contra los _Warriors of Light_, quienes se habían vuelto aún más fuertes luego del _Class Change_. Ella bloqueaba los cortes de _Knight_, evitaba los golpes de _Master_ al igual que los hechizos de _Black Wizard_ y tener que lidiar con los hechizos blancos de la _White Wizard_.

Llevaban ya algunos minutos de combate seguido y el combate no parecía ir muy bien a su favor. El ser cuatro contra una no le ayudaba.

"_¡TIME STONE!¡MATRIX SPELL!¡HASTE!_"

Activando la _Time Stone_ de la _Mahou Matrix_, Kristal incrementó su velocidad, logrando así atacar a sus oponentes con mayor facilidad. Pero esta ventaja le duró poco, ya que el _Black Wizard_ usó también _Haste_… o mas bien _Hastega_, ya que los cuatro _Warriors of Light_ incrementaron su velocidad, igualando la de ella nuevamente. Ahora estaban en las mismas.

Un fuerte golpe de _Master_ mandó a la joven contra uno de los pilares que estaban en las orillas de la plataforma. Sin embargo, antes de salir de esta, Kristal se sujetó con una mano del pilar, aprovechando la velocidad con la que venía, dándole unas vueltas al pilar y luego lanzarse hacia el frente. _Knight_ estaba por enfrentarla, con _White Wizard_ a su lado, pero _Black Wizard_ apareció frente a ellos, con otro hechizo listo.

"_¡FLARE!_"

Kristal sintió por instinto lo que _Black Wizard_ estaba por hacer, por lo que activó la _Space Stone_ de la _Mahou Matrix_ para contrarrestarlo.

"_¡SPACE STONE!¡MATRIX SPELL!¡TELEPORT!_"

De inmediato, Kristal desapareció, justo antes de que una enorme explosión ocurriera justo donde estaba. La hechicera apareció de nuevo detrás de los tres, activando tres piedras al mismo tiempo.

"_¡WATER STONE!¡MATRIX SPELL!¡BLIZZAGA!_"

"_¡FIRE STONE!¡MATRIX SPELL!¡FIRAGA!_"

"_¡ENERGY STONE!¡MATRIX SPELL!¡THUNDAGA!_"

Con un movimiento de su báculo y _Keyblade_, los tres hechizos elementales salieron disparados hacia el frente, hacia los tres _Warriors of Light_ quienes se dieron cuenta tarde. _White Wizard_ utilizó _Protect_ para crear una barrera frente a ella, pero el _Thundaga_ de Kristal fue demasiado fuerte, rompiendo su defensa y golpeándola de lleno. _Black Wizard_ utilizó un _Blizzaga _para detener el_ Firaga_ de Kristal. Sin embargo, ambos ataques se estrellaron tan cerca de él que la explosión resultante mandó al mago negro hacia atrás, desplomándose en el suelo.

Por otro lado, _Knight_ recibió de lleno el _Blizzaga_ de Kristal, con su espada puesta para defenderse. El ataque de hielo comenzó a congelar partes de su cuerpo, empezando por los brazos, hombros y parte del pecho.

La hechicera vio que había derribado a uno, congelado a otro e inmovilizando a otra más, que era la que causaba los hechizos curativos. Iba a buscar al cuarto integrante, _Master_, cuando este se le apareció por un costado, dándole una patada de giros, una que ella logró a duras penas defenderse con su báculo. La fuerza de la patada la empujó varios metros hacia atrás antes de que ella se pudiera detener, con una mano en el suelo. Al mirar al frente, vio al peleador acercarse velozmente, empezando a dar varios puñetazos, unos que ella tuvo que evitar y bloquear.

Mientras esto pasaba, el congelado _Knight_ estaba elevando su poder mágico, derritiendo el hielo que lo aprisionaba. Luego de unos segundos, estaba libre para moverse nuevamente, por lo que lo primero que hizo fue ir hacia la _White Wizard_ y colocarse a su lado.

"_¡CURA!_"

El caballero aplicó un hechizo curativo en la maga blanca, quien comenzó a despertarse al sentir sus fuerzas restauradas y heridas curada.

"Gracias." Comentó la hechicera.

"No hay problema. Ayuda a Black, él ha de estar algo atareado."

"¿Y tú?"

"Me aplicaré un _Cura_ luego, por ahora tengo que ir a ayudar a _Master_, él sólo no podrá contra esa chica."

"De acuerdo." Respondió ella, poniéndose de pie. "Creo que ya pasó."

"Es cierto, terminaremos con esto."

_Knight_ se lanzó a la pelea, mientras que _White Wizard_ fue a ayudar a su compañero hechicero.

Kristal seguía evitando todos los golpes de _Master_, mismos que iban a una gran velocidad y con bastante precisión. Si seguía así, en algún momento perdería. Con un movimiento de su báculo y _Keyblade_, la hechicera mantuvo al peleador a raya, quitándole toda defensa y aplicándole un fuerte hechizo acuático en el estómago.

"_¡WATER STONE!¡MATRIX SPELL!¡WATEGA!_"

El agua a presión mandó al peleador contra una de las columnas, desplomándose en el suelo. Luego del ataque, Kristal comenzó a respirar con dificultad, sintiendo ya el gasto de energía mágica. Era cierto que, como _N-Warrior_, podía usar el _Mahou Matrix_ cuantas veces quiera. Sin embargo, su cuerpo no podría soportar tanto.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _155-The Prelude- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy Dawn of Souls: Final Fantasy I)_

Siguió así por unos momentos, hasta que vio a _Knight_ caminar hacia ella, por lo que se puso en guardia.

"Calma, ya terminamos." Comentó el caballero, confundiendo a la chica.

"¿Ah?¿De que hablas?" preguntaba ella con confusión.

"Hemos probado que eres fuerte y digna en los cuatro elementos."

"¿Digna?"

"Así es." Comentó el _Black Wizard_. "Tu conocimiento en hechizos oscuros es bastante bueno."

"También en magia curativa." Decía la _White Wizard_.

"Y también tienes buena fuerza física." Expresaba _Master_. "Aunque te falta mucha técnica, ¿No?"

"Cierto." Decía _Knight_. "Tu sólo atacas al azar, no tienen un buen estilo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero eso no me sorprende, porque eres una hechicera."

"Oh, entiendo." Dijo la joven. "¿Y ahora que?"

"Ahora que te hemos puesto a prueba y haz pasado, sólo nos queda otorgarte nuestros poderes." Comentó _Black Wizard_, volviéndose destellos rojos.

"Mientras, nosotros regresaremos al sueño profundo." Decía _White Wizard_, volviéndose destellos azules.

"Vuélvete mas fuerte." Decía _Master_, también convirtiéndose en destellos amarillos. "Cuida a tus amigos y conviértete…"

"… en la nueva guardiana de los cristales." Expresó _Knight_, volviéndose destellos verdes.

Estos destellos multicolores comenzaron a rodear a Kristal, emitiendo una intensa luz blanca que la cegó por unos segundos. Cuando volvió en sí, estaba de nuevo de regreso en la habitación de las _Keyblades_, justo donde había estado antes de desaparecer.

"Creo que volví." Comentó ella al ver a su alrededor. "Pero, ¿Qué pasó?"

De pronto, cuatro _Keyblades_ emitieron una poderosa aura y empezaron a levitar gracias al poder mágico que despedían. Las _Keyblades_ comenzaron a girar lentamente alrededor de Kristal, ella pudiendo ver el nombre de todas.

"_Wind Crystal Keyblade, Water Crystal Keyblade, Fire Crystal Keyblade_ y _Earth Crystal Keyblade_."

"_Estas son las Elemental Crystal Keyblades."_ Decía una voz parecida a la de _White Mage_. "Son las llaves que ahora te pertenecen."

"¿Esto es todo el _Crystal Challenge_?"

"_No."_ Respondió _Black Mage_. _"Estas son las primeras Keyblades. Aún te falta encontrar varias para completarlas."_

"¿Cuántas son?"

"_El mismo numero que de rocas controlas con ese hechizo tuyo."_

"¿_Mahou Matrix_? Pero si son nueve piedras. ¿Hay nueve _Keyblades_?"

"Correcto." Respondió _Fighter_. "Tu, que estas ligada al poder de los cristales, podrás encontrar las cinco que faltan."

"Entiendo."

"Úsalas sabiamente." Decía _Black Belt_. "Las _Crystal Challenge_ sólo responderán a aquel que deseé el bien de los cristales."

"Lo comprendo, no los decepcionaré."

"Que así sea."

Y con estas últimas palabras de _Fighter_, las cuatro _Keyblades_ se volvieron _Keychains_, mismas que Kristal admiraba ahora que las tenía en las manos.

"_Llámanos cuando nos necesites, estaremos ahí."_

"De acuerdo, chicos, lo prometo." Dijo Kristal, guardando los llaveros. "Bueno, es hora de regresar. Alan-kun ha de estar esperándome."

La joven comenzó a correr en dirección de donde venía, pensando en regresar al camino principal que la llevaría de regreso.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _11-Town Shop- _(**Soundtrack: **_.hack//G.U.)_

Caminando por varios minutos, casi algunas horas, Kristal logró ver el camino a lo lejos… junto a alguien que la esperaba.

El joven Alan estaba en medio del camino, usando una de las _Keyblades_ dormidas a los lados como practica, ya que estaba haciendo varios movimientos con ella. Como todas las presentes, esa arma no tenía _Keyblade_, mostrando que no estaba despierta. El muchacho hacía varios movimientos con esa arma, algunos bastante torpes para el tiempo que tenía usando una _Keyblade_.

"¡Alan-kun!"

El joven dejó de practicar cuando escuchó su nombre. Mirando en todas direcciones, sus ojos se posaron en la figura de su novia, quien se acercaba a él rápidamente. Soltó la _Keyblade_ cuando ella se arrojó a él, abrazándolo con fuerza y robándole un beso, uno que ella misma terminó antes de que él pudiera responder. La joven se le quedó mirando con ternura, con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"¿Me extrañaste?" preguntó ella.

"Cada segundo." Fue lo que él respondió. "¿Cómo te fue?"

"¡Genial!" Exclamó mientras se separaba de su novio, mostrándole los cuatro llaveros. "Mira, estas son mis _Keychains_."

"¿Cuatro? Vaya, yo sólo tengo dos." Comentó el joven, mostrándole sus nuevos dos llaveros. "De hielo principalmente."

"Vaya, y tu no pareces un guerrero de hielo, Alan-kun." Expresó ella, abrazándolo nuevamente. "Al contrario, eres muy calido."

"Ah… gracias…" respondió mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

"hehe, me gusta cuando te sonrojas." Decía entre risas. "¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de que yo llegara?"

"Ah, estaba practicando." Decía Alan, tomando de nuevo la _Keyblade_ que soltó cuando Kristal lo abrazó. "Al parecer, cuando estas llaves están dormidas, son muy pesadas."

"¿Pesadas? Déjame ver." Decía la hechicera, sujetando la _Keyblade_ que Alan tenía con una mano… aunque casi la dejaba caer. "¡Wow! Está muy pesada. ¿Cómo pudiste moverla así?"

"Recuerda que soy mas fuerte que tu. Además, empleé toda mi fuerza para sujetarla y acostumbrarme a ella."

"Entiendo." Respondía la chica, clavando de nuevo la llave en la tierra. "Bueno, esperará aquí hasta que su dueño despierte."

"Tienes razón, todas ellas." Dijo mientras miraba a todas direcciones, antes de volver a ver a la chica. "Bueno, ¿nos vamos?"

"Claro, Alan-kun."

"Y nunca podré quitarte esa manía de decirme -kun, ¿verdad?"

"No, nunca podrás. Creí que ya te habías acostumbrado."

"Aún se me hace raro, recuerda que no soy japonés, donde se les dice –kun a las personas."

"Lo sé, pero eso no importa, porque tu eres mi Alan-kun."

"Bueno, no me quejo… vámonos."

Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar por el sendero, regresando a la entrada. Kristal nuevamente se aferró al brazo del chico como la vez anterior, no queriendo separarse de él… y él no de ella.

**Fin del Capitulo 10

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Ahora sí vamos a entrenar. Mientras buscábamos las Keyblades, los demás guerreros de diferentes galaxias permanecían en una habitación, conociéndose.

**Kristal:** ...bueno, intentando conocerse.

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**Conociendo a nuestros aliados.**_

**Kristal:** ¿Crees que se lleven bien?

**Alan:** No tengo idea…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** Bueno, disculpen la tardanza, pero les había dicho que iba a actualizar ahora tarde, debido a mi examen de hoy/ayer Viernes... creo qu eme hubiera ido mejor... sólo espero pasarla, no la quiero llevar otra vez =/_

_¿Que les pareció? Quizas algo corto, pero ultimamente estoy haciendo los capítulos así. Quizas los haga más largos, dependiendo de como estén las cosas._

_Bueno, responderé algunas dudas que me llegaron por review;_

_Kristal tiene 4 Keyblades debido a que su poder magico es superior al de Alan... digo, es obvio, Kristal es una hechicera y Alan un guerrero. Claro, si se planean usar todas las Keyblades al mismo tiempo, tendrían que usar su poder magico y mental como lo hizo Xan durante el combate contra Morganna en el Episodio 4, cuando usó todas las Keyblades al mismo tiempo. El poder de los guerreros se está acercando al nivel necesario para poder controlar muchas Keyblades con su mente._

_La Diamond Dust de Alan es diferente a la que sale en Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, ya que esta se la dio Shiva, mientras que la de KH se la ganó Sora cuando derrotó al Titan de Hielo de Hercules. Es por eso que son diferentes. Las Keyblades están en la imagen de Keyblades. _

_Por cierto, la Keyblade de X, la X-Buster, cambié un poco su diseño. Practicamente es el mismo, aunque le añadí más detalles ahora que soy un poco más experto en cuanto a creación de Keyblades ( Creanme, he hecho muchas más que están en mi PC y que usaré en un futuro. Planeo hacer minimo una por Anime que conozca. ) Su nueva forma reemplazará la anterior en todos los Episodios, así que no crean que es una mejora que pondré en el fic. Es como si así hubiera sido desde el inicio. Está en la imagen de Keyblades.  
_

_Ghost_iv...Pero **claro** que tengo pensado hacer una escena así ... pero no la pondré aquí en fanfiction... ¿Por qué? Se supone que el lemon está prohibido aquí, aunque muchos aún así publican lemons, pero no quiero poner material que pueda poner en peligro mi cuenta y fics... tengo demasiados reviews para perderlos por eso. Quizas lo suba a mi pagina de geocities XD ... quien sabe, aún falta mucho._

_Oh, nuevo reviewer. Saludos, alex14e.v.a. Que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic, me alegra que a más gente me lea y me comente lo que piensa. ya me habían dicho que escribiera libros, pero sólo soy bueno con fics... no puedo escribir una historia original con personajes originales, no le encuentro la emoción =P Ojalá sigas leyendo mi fic y dile a tus amigos que tambien se pasen por aquí, a pesar de las parejas que tenga =D... y no te copies mi "logged off" ¬¬ ... es broma, en realidad lo vi en otra parte y me gustó XD_

_Bueno, nos veremos el otro Viernes, que ya estaré fuera de clases y podré continuar mi fic con más ganas._

_Sobres._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	12. Cap 11: Conociendo a nuestros aliados

**_13/DIC/2008_**

_**Saiyan X dice:** Nueva música en mi profile. Sólo una se usa en este Capitulo, las demás son para los que siguen._

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

Kristal empezó el combate contra los _Warriors of Light_ los héroes legendarios del primer _Final Fantasy_, que al parecer eran los espíritus de los _Elemental Crystals_ del mundo de la hechicera. El combatir contra los cuatro era muy agotador, ya que tenía que acostumbrarse a ataques veloces, fuertes, mágicos y a una buena defensa mágica.

Mientras, el combate de Alan contra _Shiva_ y _Mobius_ continuaba, ninguno de ellos cediendo terreno. Pronto, los dos seres de hielo decidieron que el joven había pasado, a pesar de tener un poder inferior al que ellos esperaban. Así, Alan recibió sus nuevas _Keyblades_; _Frost Monarch _y _Diamond Dust_. Con ellas, el joven comenzó a caminar, regresando al sendero donde él y Kristal se separaron.

Mientras, la joven hechicera seguía peleando contra los cuatro guerreros, causándole muchos problemas. Luego de herir a dos e inmovilizar a uno, los _Warriors of Light_ decidieron que ella sería la nueva protectora de los cristales, por lo que les dieron sus esencias. Ahora, Kristal tenía cuatro nuevas _Keyblades_; _Wind_, _Water_, _Fire_ y _Earth_ _Crystals_.

Luego de regresar, se encontró con Alan nuevamente, ambos regresando por el sendero a la entrada de la habitación.

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

  
_

**_Capitulo 11: _**_**Conociendo a nuestros aliados.**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _65-Traverse Town- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts)_

Mientras Kristal y Alan luchaban contra los espíritus de las _Keyblades_, los demás héroes se encontraban en una habitación parecía a una recepción, junto con los representantes de las otras galaxias. Se encontraban esperando a que Raphael preparara todo en la habitación del tiempo para la estancia de los muchachos, que serían de cuatro meses, es decir dos días en el tiempo real. Entrarían todos ellos… bueno, no todos.

"Vamos, Vegeta, ¿Por qué no quieres entrar con nosotros?"

"Silencio, Kakarotto, no me harás cambiar de opinión."

Los _Saiyans_, Goku y Vegeta, estaban discutiendo. El plan era el que varios de los representantes entraran a la habitación del tiempo junto con los _N-Warriors_ y los entrenaran para poder enfrentar los peligros de la galaxia _Duat_. Claro, Vegeta no estaba de acuerdo.

"Pero ¿por qué no?" preguntó Goku.

"Prefiero estar fuera, luchando contra esos sujetos de oro a estar entrenando sabandijas como ellos."

"¡¿A quien le dices sabandijas?!" Preguntaba Ash con enfado, intentando lanzarse contra el príncipe _Saiyan_, aunque Tai y Takato lo estaban deteniendo. "¡Ven y dímelo de nuevo!"

"Vamos, Vegeta, no es para tanto." Volvía a decir Goku. "No tiene nada de malo el…"

"No insistas, Kakarotto, no me harás cambiar de opinión." Respondía el príncipe, caminando hacia la salida. "Los veré de nuevo en tres días para luego ir a esa galaxia a pelear contra el tal _Anubis_."

Y así, el príncipe _Saiyan_ se alejó del grupo, mientras los demás lo veían con diferentes reacciones.

* * *

Seiya, el santo de _Pegasus_, quien en esos momentos no portaba su armadura, lo miraba con cierto repudio. La sed del _Saiyan_ por la pelea era algo que él no entendía ni aceptaba. Si, Seiya luchaba para proteger a _Athena_, pero no era de las personas a las que les gustaba pelear. En eso estaba de acuerdo con Shun, _Andromeda_ _Saint_, quien nunca quería pelear y trataba de hallar una forma de resolver todo sin violencia.

Claro, Seiya se lanzaba al combate cuando no había otra opción… o no la veía. Él luchaba contra enemigos mas fuertes, pero no porque él quisiera, sino porque no tenía elección. En cambio, Vegeta **iba** a buscar pelea y eso no le agradaba. Luego miró a Goku, también viéndolo de la misma manera, aunque en menor intensidad. El otro _Saiyan_ parecía mas tranquilo que el que acababa de salir, pero también sentía un amor por el combate. Por lo que había oído de Shiryu, los _Saiyans_ eran una familia de guerreros que sólo vivían para pelear… o al menos eso hacían sus antepasados, ya que los actuales eran mas parecidos a los humanos en temperamento, aunque aún tenían ese instinto de combate.

_Saints_ y _Saiyans_ eran totalmente opuestos; unos luchaban para proteger a su diosa, mientras que los otros lo hacían para satisfacerse a sí mismos.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _152-Challenge Gods- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya)_

"¿Cómo es que dos razas tan distintas puedan aliarse?" preguntó en voz baja, pero lo suficiente como para que el caballero del Dragón, quien tampoco usaba su ropaje sagrado, lo escuchase.

"Por los enemigos que tenemos." Respondió Shiryu. "_Athena_, en la era mitológica supo que por sí sola no podría contra las amenazas de otros seres, por eso decidió aliarse con ellos."

"Aún así, no nos parecemos."

"Ninguno de aquí nos parecemos: _Jedis_ y _Sith_s están en constante lucha por mantener un balance entre ambos; los _Dragon Knights_ eran al inicio la ultima forma de vida en su galaxia que servía para mantener el orden en sus mundos, aún si eso significara acabar con civilizaciones enteras; y los _Shinigamis_ se encargan de proteger el orden de su galaxia, así como el de las almas de los muertos. Hay que recordar que estos últimos no poseen un _Guardián_. Somos muy diferentes, pero debemos aliarnos porque, de lo contrario, no sobreviviríamos."

"No lo sé…"

"Seiya." Expresó Saga, sin su armadura de oro, detrás del caballero de bronce. "No subestimes a nuestros enemigos. Mira lo que _Anubis_ le hizo a esta galaxia; la debilitó haciéndola que peleara contra otros seres para después atacar, además de robarse las armas legendarias de esta galaxia y a la diosa de otra. Un ser astuto como él podría fácilmente quebrar nuestras defensas y llegar a _Athena_. No podemos dejar que un ser así nos amenace."

"Entiendo…"

"Es por eso que serás tú el que vaya a la galaxia _Duat_ y vencerlo."

"¡¿Que?!" Exclamó _Pegasus_. "¿Por qué yo? Creí que irían alguno de ustedes, los _Gold Saints_."

"Los _Pharaohns_ están aquí, luchando en varios mundos humanos de esta galaxia. Si nos vamos, esos mundos serán destruidos. Además, recuerda que tu eres el caballero de la esperanza."

"¿El caballero de la esperanza?"

"Así es, por eso nosotros, los cinco _Gold Saints_ que han venido aquí, hemos decidido que fueras tú el que vaya."

"Entiendo. Si es una orden de ustedes, la aceptaré con gusto."

"Será mejor que te prepares, puesto que, cuando los otros _N-Warriors_ que el emperador de esta galaxia se llevó regresen, entraras a la habitación."

"¡Muy bien, no lo decepcionaré!"

Con esto dicho, el joven se dirigió a la habitación donde se estaban quedando a buscar su armadura, dejando a los dos _Saints_ en el lugar.

"¿Por qué cree que Seiya deba ir?" preguntaba Shiryu con cierta duda.

"Haz visto lo que Seiya puede hacer." Respondió el caballero de _Gemini_. "Si logra explotar su cosmos, puede superar cualquier obstáculo. Además, ahora que sabe que _Anubis_ planea ir por _Athena_, no se dejará vencer fácilmente."

"Ya veo. ¿Y que haré yo?"

"Tu te quedarás aquí, luchando contra las fuerzas de _Anubis_ y los _Pharaohns_ con nosotros. Necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible. De hecho, creo que deberías irte. Escuché que otro de esos seres está atacando otro mundo en este momento. Y no irás sólo."

"¿Quién irá conmigo?"

"Lo haré yo, Shiryu." Expresó otro caballero dorado, _Capricorn Shura_, acercándose a ellos. "Yo iré para allá."

"Será un honor pelear a tu lado." Expresó el _Dragon Saint_.

"Vamos."

Los dos _Saints_ salieron de la habitación en dirección al salón del _Stargate_ para partir a otro mundo.

* * *

Goku miraba por donde se había ido su compañero, si es que se le puede decir así, con cierta decepción.

"Ese Vegeta, nunca cambiará." Comentó el _Saiyan_ para si mismo, una voz llamando su atención.

"Disculpe, señor…" decía Fly, el _Dragon Knight_ de la galaxia Triad.

"Goku…¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Por qué su amigo le dice 'Kakarotto'?¿Es algo así como un sobrenombre?"

"No, no es un sobre nombre. Supuestamente, Vegeta y yo somos las reencarnaciones de otros Goku y Vegeta del pasado y, al parecer, recordamos muchas cosas de nuestra vida anterior. Vegeta recordó muchas más cosas que yo, como que él era el príncipe _Saiyan_ y que mi nombre original era Kakarotto, por eso me dice así. Según él, dice que me llama así para recordarme que soy un soldado de clase baja."

"Oh… parece un señor muy orgulloso."

"Si, lo es."

Los dos permanecieron callados por un momento, sólo mirándose algo extrañados.

"Disculpe, señor." Empezó el chico. "¿No le parece que…?"

"¿No es la primera vez que nos vemos? Si, también lo siento." Interrumpió el _Saiyan_, mirando a Seiya salir de la habitación y a Lucy que estaba sentada a lado de X. "De hecho, a ellos dos también siento que los conozco de antes."

"Ahora que lo dice, es cierto, siento que los había visto antes… lo cual no lo creo porque es la primera vez que los veo."

"Hablemos con ellos, a ver si sienten lo mismo."

"Ok."

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _156-Yoda and the Younglings I- _(**Soundtrack: **_Star Wars Episode II)_

Los dos _Jedi_ _Knights_, Obi-Wan Kenobi y Anakin Skywalker, estaban también observando todo lo que ocurría en el salón, viendo los eventos que se estaban realizando.

"Maestro, ¿Qué debemos hacer?" preguntaba el joven. "¿Partimos a luchar contra los _Pharaohns_ como lo han hecho esos dos _Saints_?"

"No, Anakin, debemos esperar." Respondía Obi-Wan.

"Pero, maestro…"

"No olvides lo que el consejo _Jedi_ nos ordenó hacer: entrenar a los _N-Warriors_ de aquí en el control de _The Force_. El combate con los _Pharaohns_ debe esperar."

"Si, maestro."

"No seas tan impaciente, ya llegará nuestro turno. Por ahora, debemos llevar a cabo nuestra misión."

"Si, maestro."

"Y no vuelvas a lanzarte al combate como la otra vez. No podrás conseguir otro de nuestros _Lightsabers_ aquí si lo vuelves a romper."

"… si, maestro…"

"Si ustedes se van a quedar, entonces nosotros pelearemos."

Los dos _Jedis_ voltearon a ver a los dos _Shinigamis_ que estaban cerca de ellos, siendo Byakuya, el capitán del sexto escuadrón, el que había hablado.

"Hemos sido ordenados por el líder del _Gotei 13_, _Commander-General_ Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai, a pelear contra los que amenacen esta galaxia." Expresó Byakuya seriamente. "No se nos ordenó entrenar a nadie."

"Entiendo." Comentó Obi-Wan. "Entonces, supongo que se irán."

"Si." respondió Toshiro, capitán del décimo escuadrón. "Debemos partir de inmediato."

"Que tengan suerte con el entrenamiento." Decía Byakuya.

"Igualmente." Respondió Obi-Wan. Justo al decir esto, los dos _Shinigamis_ desaparecieron, usando su velocidad para dirigirse al salón del _Stargate_. El _Jedi_ _Master_ suspiró después de que ellos se fueran. "Vaya, sigue igual de serio que de costumbre."

"¿Ya los conocía, maestro?" preguntó Anakin.

"Si, hace unos meses, mientras estabas en esa misión en el planeta _Dagobah_, _Master Yoda_ invitó al comandante supremo de los _Shinigamis_ para hablar acerca de las _Galaxian Wars_ que estaban empezando."

"¿Por qué no supe de eso, maestro?" preguntó el joven con cierto enfado.

"Era una reunión secreta. Sólo los miembros del _Jedi Council_ sabían de esa reunión. Esto era para que los ladrones y piratas no los atacaran. Byakuya fue uno de los _Shinigamis_ que fueron a la reunión, fue ahí donde lo conocí."

"Entiendo. Creí que ambos no se llevaban bien."

"Nuestras ideologías son algo diferentes, pero nuestras organizaciones son las mas parecidas de entre toda la _Nova Alliance_."

"Ahora lo comprendo."

"Bueno, sólo nos queda esperar a que _Master Raphael_ venga con los dos jóvenes aprendices."

"¿_Master Raphael_?¿Acaso los _N-Warriors_ usan una organización como la nuestra?"

"Si, es muy parecida, aunque tienen otras ideologías. _Keyblade Master_ viene siendo el equivalente a _Jedi Master_, y _Keyblade Weilder_ es algo superior a un _Jedi Padawan_ pero inferior a un _Jedi Knight_. ¿Acaso no lo aprendiste en la academia?"

"Lo siento, maestro, creo que me dormí esa clase."

El veterano _Jedi_ _Knight_ rió ante el comentario de su hasta hace poco discípulo.

"Esta puede ser la última misión que tengamos juntos, Anakin." Comentó Obi-Wan. "Pero que no se te suba a la cabeza el hecho de que ahora seas un _Jedi Knight_, ya que aún te falta mucho por aprender."

"Lo mismo le puedo decir, maestro." Respondió el joven. "No se crea mucho ahora que es un _Jedi Master_, miembro del _Jedi Council_."

"Trataré…"

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _12-Magical Mystery- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

_Master_ Raphael caminaba por los pasillos de la _N-Warrior's Sky Tower_, dirigiéndose a donde estaban los demás héroes. Detrás de él estaban los jóvenes Kristal y Alan, _N-Warriors_ _Keyblade_ Weilder, que habían salido del salón de las _Keyblades_ y obtenido llaves nuevas. Nuevamente la joven iba aferrada al brazo del chico, quien no se molestaba debido a la suave sensación en su codo. Sin embargo, él se hallaba algo pensativo, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por su pareja.

"¿Qué te sucede, Alan-kun?" preguntó la hechicera. "Desde que salimos de la habitación te he visto muy raro."

"No es nada, Kristal, sólo estaba pensando." Respondió el muchacho, aún pensativo.

La hechicera se le quedó mirando con extrañes al joven, quien tenía ese semblante serio que pocas veces había visto en él. Antes de poder decir algo, Alan miró al frente, viendo al otro hechicero.

"Raphael, quiero preguntarte algo."

El _Dark Sage_ detuvo su marcha, girando para ver al joven que le hablaba.

"¿Qué sucede, Alan? También te he notado pensativo."

"Es algo que _Shiva_ y _Mobius_ me dijeron que me tiene inquieto." Comentó el humano, también deteniendo su marcha. "Cuando usé mi armadura, ambos dijeron algo raro; que no era mi propia _Keyblade_, sino que era prestada, ¿Porqué?"

El _Keyblade_ _Master_ se puso a pensar seriamente, intentando encontrar la forma de poder resolver esa duda.

"Es lo que dijeron, Alan; la _Articuno_ _Keyblade_ no es tú arma."

"¿Ah? Maestro, ¿a que se refiere?" preguntaba Kristal con confusión. "¿Qué acaso no es la _Keyblade_ de Alan-kun?"

"La cosa es simple." Comentó Raphael. "Recuerden lo que dijimos antes; un humano puede obtener una _Keyblade_ de dos formas diferentes; siendo elegido por esta o creándola por la fuerza de su corazón. Alan, la _Articuno_ _Keyblade_ no fue creada por ti, sino por alguien más en el pasado. A diferencia de ti, Kristal creó su _Keyblade_ debido a la fuerza de su corazón, aunque de una forma muy sutil, en el salón de las _Keyblades_, creándose como una llave sin _Keychain_. Cuando le colocamos la _Sage's Stone_ como _Keychain_, la creación se completó. Sin embargo, tú, Alan, aún no haz creado tu propia _Keyblade_, y no tenías la fuerza para crearla. Es por eso que la _Articuno_ _Keyblade_ te escogió; no eres el dueño de la _Articuno_, si no que te está prestando sus servicios ya que eres el más apto para usarla."

"Entonces, la _Articuno_ _Keyblade_ no es mi llave original…" decía el joven algo triste.

"Pero, ahora si tienes la fuerza. Haz madurado un poco en este tiempo y haz salido airoso de situaciones complicadas, apoyándote en tus amigos. Seguro que si podrás crearla."

"¿Crearla?"

"El salón de las _Keyblades_ no es sólo un cementerio de llaves antiguas. En ese salón se crean las _Keyblades_ por si solas, dependiendo de la fuerza del corazón de las personas. Si un corazón fuerte termina una _Keyblade_, esta permanece en el salón, esperando a que su dueño venga a recogerla o que esté listo para usarla. Si no va a buscarla, entonces la _Keyblade _sentirá si está listo y, cuando lo haga, ella saldrá en su búsqueda."

"Es como una especie de criadero." Comentó Kristal. "Las _Keyblades_ se quedan ahí hasta que crecen y luego esperan a que las recojan."

"Precisamente. Eso fue lo que le pasó a las _Keyblades_ de Tai, Takato, Yoh, Jaden, Dawn, Mimí, Haru Lucy, Marina y Anaís, que permanecieron en el salón, terminadas, esperando el momento justo. La _Courage_, _Gallant_, _Lugia_, _Radiant Flames_, _Tempest Waters _y _Calm Winds _permanecieron aquí, mientras que la _Amida_, _Winged Kuriboh_, _Rayquaza_ y _Palkia_ fueron en busca de sus dueños. Ash es un caso como el tuyo, Alan; la _Lugia_ no es creada por él, sino prestada."

"Entiendo… ¿Y que tiene que ver eso?¿Acaso la _Articuno_ no fue creada por mi corazón?"

"No, la _Articuno_ _Keyblade_ fue creada hace milenios, por eso es parte de la _Frozen Challenge_. Te eligió porque posees un corazón similar a la de su antiguo dueño. Posee la habilidad de convertirse en armadura, como las demás _Keyblades_. Sin embargo, el tuyo será un caso distinto."

"¿Cómo distinto, maestro?" Preguntó Kristal.

"Alan, fuiste elegido por la _Articuno_ _Keyblade_ y toma esa forma cuando cambia a una armadura. Sin embargo, si creas una _Keyblade_, usando la armadura, la nueva arma será como la gemela de la que tienes, y ambas podrán accesar a la misma armadura."

"Entonces, si creo otra _Keyblade_, ella y la _Articuno_ podrán invocar a la misma armadura que siempre uso."

"Exactamente." Respondió el hechicero. "Pero, si la armadura es destruida, mientras usas la _Articuno_ para invocarla, la otra _Keyblade_ también será destruida, lo mismo pasa al revés."

"Entiendo… ¿Y cuando puedo obtener esta nueva _Keyblade_?"

"Después de el entrenamiento. Quizás tardes un poco en conseguirla y no queremos hacer esperar a los demás."

"Estoy de acuerdo, entonces sigamos y entrenemos, así podré tener tiempo después y podré dormir en los pechos de Kristal."

"Pervertido." Comentó la mencionada.

"No te hagas, ya sé que te gusta que sea así."

"¡No seas tan abierto con eso!"

"Como sea, mejor sigamos, los demás nos han de estar esperando."

Y así siguieron su camino, dirigiéndose al salón donde estaban los demás héroes.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _108-Hikaru's Emotions- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth)_

Lucy había dejado el salón donde estaban, ya que tenía sed y quería ir por algo de agua. X se quedó en el lugar, ella diciéndole que no se tardaría mucho y que no tenía caso que la acompañara. El _Hunter_ insistió, pero la inocente mirada de la joven bastó para que cesara. Ahora, la _Magic Knight_ estaba caminando de regreso al salón, cuando vio a otro joven entrar al pasillo por donde iba. Se trataba de Seiya, _Pegasus_ _Bronze Saint_.

"¡Oye!" exclamó el joven al verla acercándose. "Eres una de las _N-Warriors_, ¿no?"

"Si, lo soy. Mi nombre es Lucy Shidou."

"Yo soy Seiya. No tengo apellido porque soy huérfano."

"Oh, lo siento."

"No hay problema, no me molesta. ¿No estabas con ese chico de ojos verdes?"

"Ah, sí, él es X… mi novio…" comentó la joven, sonrojándose un poco.

"¿X? Que nombre tan extraño… oh, lo siento, no quiero ofender."

"No hay problema, yo también lo creí extraño."

Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a reír. Luego de eso empezaron a caminar de regreso al salón, cuando Lucy se dio cuenta de la extraña caja que el joven cargaba.

"Um, ¿Qué es eso?" preguntó la joven, señalando la caja.

"Oh, esto, es la caja donde llevo mi armadura." Respondió Seiya. "No somos como ustedes que tienen sus armaduras en sus llaves gigantes."

"Oh, entiendo."

"Por cierto, ¿Cómo es que pueden cortar cosas con eso? No veo que tengan filo."

"Yo tampoco sé. Ha de ser algún elemento mágico o algo."

"Quizás, todo es extraño en el universo."

"Cierto…"

Los dos permanecieron callados por un momento, mirando al frente. De pronto, los dos voltearon a verse, tratando de decir algo, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que iban a hablar al mismo tiempo, decidieron desviar las miradas, Seiya frotándose la nuca, mostrándose algo nervioso y Lucy sonrojándose un poco.

'_¿Qué me pasa?¿Por qué me siento tan inseguro con ella?'_ pensó el caballero, no entendiendo lo que pasaba. _'Es extraño…'_

'_¿Qué es esto que siento?'_ pensaba la joven pelirroja. _'¿Por qué cuando lo veo me siento así? Esta sensación… es como lo que siento por X… aunque a mucha menor escala. Al verlo, siento algo de nostalgia…'_

"Oye." La voz de Seiya interrumpió sus pensamientos. "Dime, ¿No te parece como si no fuera la primera vez que nos vemos?"

"¿Eh?" preguntó con confusión, pensando un momento. "Ahora que lo dices, sí, siento que ya te había visto antes."

"Es extraño…"

"No son los únicos."

Los dos jóvenes miraron al frente, viendo a Goku y a Fly mas adelante.

"¿A que se refieren?" preguntó la joven confundida.

"Nosotros también." Empezó Goku. "También siento que no es la primera vez que nos vemos… nosotros cuatro."

"mmm… es cierto." Respondió Seiya. "También siento que los he visto antes."

"Es extraño." Expresó Fly. "Seguro que es la primera vez que los he visto. No entiendo por qué me siento así."

"A lo mejor lo hicimos antes." Dijo Lucy, llamando la atención de los tres hombres. "Hace poco me dí cuenta de que tenía una vida pasada. Quizás nos vimos en ese entonces."

"Es cierto, yo también soy la reencarnación de alguien." Comentó Goku. "Según sé, soy la reencarnación de un antiguo _Saiyan_ Goku. Es probable que ustedes también sean reencarnaciones de alguien en el pasado y que nos hayamos visto antes."

"¿Vida pasa? Yo nunca he oído de eso." expresó Fly con extrañes.

"Es extraño, muy extraño…" decía Seiya.

Los cuatro se quedaron pensando, intentando encontrar la solución a ese dilema… pero un fuerte ruido los interrumpió.

"¿Qué fue eso? Pareció una locomotora." Comentó Seiya.

"Lo siento." Respondió Goku, sonriendo alegremente y llevándose una mano a la nuca. "Fue mi estómago, es que tengo mucha hambre."

Los tres jóvenes se le quedaron mirando con asombro por unos momentos, antes de darse de espaldas contra el suelo de una manera muy cómica, para pronto levantarse.

"Vaya, que estómago." Comentó Fly. "Creí que era un monstruo."

"Quizás los _Saiyans_ tengan un estómago así." Expresó Seiya, mirando al guerrero con cierto asco.

"Bueno, me sorprendió." Dijo Lucy, riendo nerviosamente.

"Bueno, vayamos de regreso, quiero ver si Raphael ya llegó para preguntarle a ver donde hay comida." Afirmó Goku con decisión. "Vamos."

Los cuatro jóvenes comenzaron a caminar de vuelta al salón donde estaban todos, aún sintiendo esa sensación de haberse visto antes, en algún lugar… en alguna época. Entraron en el salón, separándose. Lucy regresó con X, sentándose en el sillón donde estaba. El _Hunter_ se le quedó mirando con cierta curiosidad.

"Te tardaste un poco." Comentó el joven.

"Es que estaba mas lejos de lo que creí, además de que me encontré con ellos en el camino y comencé a platicar con ellos." Respondió la pelirroja con sinceridad.

"Ya veo… ¿De que hablaron?"

"Cosas…"

"Bueno, si no me quieres decir, no te obligaré. Dímelo cuando estés segura."

"Gracias por entender." Respondió la joven, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del joven, sonrojándose un poco, y haciéndolo aún más cuando sintió la mano del joven en su hombro, acercándola a él.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _76-The Mako City- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII)_

Poco después, Raphael llegó con Kristal y Alan detrás. Los dos jóvenes miraron al frente, viendo a todos sus compañeros.

"Bueno, creo que estamos todos." Comentó Alan.

"No, aún faltan dos personas por llegar." Respondió Raphael.

"¿Uh?¿A quienes se refiere, maestro?" preguntó Kristal confundida.

"Se refiere a nosotros."

Todos voltearon hacia la entrada de la habitación y pudieron ver a dos personas conocidas; un hombre y una mujer. La chica, sonriente, saludó a todos, mientras varios de los héroes los reconocían.

"¡Elie!¡Haru!" Exclamaron Alan y Kristal, yendo hacia donde estaban ellos.

"¡Hola a todos!" Exclamó Elie alegremente, Haru haciendo un gesto de saludo también. "¿Cómo han estado?"

"¡Excelente!" Exclamó Kristal, abrazando a la otra mujer con fuerza. "¿Qué tal ustedes?"

"¡Muy bien!" Exclamó Elie, respondiendo el gesto de la otra chica.

Ambas se separaron un poco, mirándose y sonriendo. Entonces, la joven de cabello castaño miró hacia abajo, antes de regresar la vista a Kristal, sonriendo maliciosamente, algo que confundió a la hechicera.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Kristal.

"Vaya, creo que has crecido mucho." Respondió Elie, haciendo que varios signos de interrogación aparecieran alrededor de la cabeza de la hechicera.

"¿Eh?¿De que me hablas?"

En lugar de hablar, Elie señaló el busto de Kristal, tocándolo levemente con su dedo índice.

"Estás mas grande que la última vez." comentó la joven en voz baja, sólo para que esas palabras fueran escuchadas por la otra mujer, quien se sonrojó un poco.

"Si, pasaron muchas cosas. ¿Qué me dices tú? También creciste un poco."

"¿Lo notaste?"

"No se me escapa nada."

Las dos chicas comenzaron a reír nuevamente, mientras sus parejas estaban algo retirados de ellas, mirándolas con extrañes.

"¿Tu sabes que es lo que están diciendo?" preguntó Haru a su similar, quien sólo tenía las manos en la nuca.

"Yo que sé, no soy mujer para entender lo que dicen." Respondió el otro joven, no dándole importancia al asunto. "¿Y que hacen ustedes aquí?"

"Ayer una nave de aquí llegó a nuestro planeta. Claro, todos los habitantes se enteraron de eso. Dijeron algo de un combate y, como portador de una _Keyblade_, debía averiguar que era. Cuando descubrí que estaban en guerra, decidimos venir a ver que era lo que estaba pasando. ¿Nos podrías decir que es lo que pasa?¿Y quienes son todos los demás que están aquí?" preguntó el _Rave Master_ al mirar a todos los presentes, personas que no había visto.

"Amigo, tenemos mucho de que hablar."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _146-SeeD- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII)_

Alan comenzó a explicarle a Elie y a Haru quienes eran los nuevos miembros del equipo, además de explicarles lo que estaba pasando, todo esto mientras el grupo seguía hacia la habitación del tiempo. Durante el trayecto, el joven terminó de contarles lo que había pasado, haciendo que los dos _Raverans_ se pusieran a pensar.

"Entiendo, entonces todos estamos en peligro." Comentó el chico de cabello plateado, mientras Elie los miraba con preocupación.

"Haru…" expresó ella, sabiendo lo que él estaba pensando.

"Muy bien, tendré que ir con ustedes. Como yo también sé convertirme en _Súper N-Warrior_…"

"_Súper Saiyan_." Corrigió Alan.

"Lo que sea, el punto es que también les puedo ser de ayuda."

"No entrenaste con nosotros, Haru." Decía Takato. "Tampoco estuviste con nosotros durante el combate contra _Morganna_, por lo que tu poder debe ser inferior al nuestro. ¿Estás seguro que quieres ir?"

"Si esos _Pharaohns_ amenazan a Elie, a mi familia y amigos, claro que iré." Respondió él, mirando de reojo a la chica de cabello castaño. "¿Estas de acuerdo, Elie?"

"Haru… sabes que no lo estoy." Respondió ella. "Pero ni siquiera yo puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión, ¿verdad?"

"Tu me conoces, Elie, incluso mas que yo."

"Disculpen el interrumpir, pero hemos llegado."

El grupo se detuvo ante la voz de Raphael, quien estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación del tiempo, mirándolos a todos.

"Muy bien." empezó el hechicero. "Los once _N-Warriors_ son los que entrarán en la habitación para ser entrenados para enfrentar a _Anubis_."

"¡Si!" Exclamaron los once jóvenes; Alan, Kristal, Ash, Tai, Takato, Haru, Zero, X, Lucy, Dawn y Raichu.

"¿Y quienes los entrenarán?"

"Nosotros, _Master_ Raphael." Comentó Obi-Wan respetablemente. "Nos haremos cargo de su entrenamiento."

"Así es, no se preocupe por ellos." Dijo Saga seriamente.

"Muy bien." respondió el hechicero. "Entonces entren en la habitación, valientes guerreros. Que tengan suerte."

Así, los once _N-Warriors_, los dos _Jedis_, Goku, Fly, Saga y Seiya entraron en la habitación, luego de despedirse de sus amigos, dejando el mundo normal.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _138-The Creator's Question- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U.)_

Ya dentro, todos estaban en una especie de templo blanco, pudiendo ver el enorme espacio en blanco que se extendía en todas direcciones. Varios se sorprendieron por esto, aunque ya algunos lo habían vivido antes.

"¡Wow!¡No hay nada!" exclamó el joven Fly, tratando de mirar hacia el frente.

"Es una dimensión donde no existe nada." Comentó Saga, mirando a los alrededores. "Así que esta es la famosa habitación del tiempo."

"Se parece mucho a la que está en el templo sagrado en mi mundo." Dijo Goku. "Pero, aquí es diferente, ¿no?"

"Así es." Respondió Alan. "Aquí, un día equivale a dos meses. Sin embargo, hay muchas cosas interesantes."

El grupo comenzó a caminar hacia el exterior del templo. Sin embargo, Seiya, el que caminaba frente a todos, sintió una gran presión en su cuerpo al momento de que su pie tocó el exterior. Todos los demás se detuvieron al ver como el _Saint_ intentaba ponerse de pie.

"¿Qué rayos pasa?¿Por qué mi cuerpo se siente tan pesado?" preguntó el muchacho, intentando ponerse de pie.

"Aquí, en la habitación del tiempo, la gravedad está aumentada." Dijo Alan. "Como mínimo está a unas diez veces la gravedad de _Novaterra_, es por eso que tu cuerpo se siente tan pesado."

"¿La gravedad está aumentada?" preguntó Lucy con curiosidad.

"Si, y puede ser aumentada dependiendo de nuestros deseos. Creo que esta no tiene límite."

"¡Estupendo!" Exclamó el _Saiyan_. "Así no habrá límite para nuestro entrenamiento. Ya me acostumbre a una gravedad de cien, así que no habrá problema."

"Sin embargo, hay algunos de nosotros que nunca han entrenado a esa gravedad." Comentó Takato.

"No habrá problema." Expresó Obi-Wan, caminando hacia el exterior del templo, entrando a la zona donde la gravedad estaba aumentada. "Con nuestra manipulación de _the Force_, podemos entrenar aquí."

"¡No me daré por vencido!" Exclamó Seiya, encendiendo su cosmos, logrando así ponerse en pie. "Diez o veinte veces, no importa de cuanto sea, no me rendiré."

"Muy bien, entonces comencemos con esto." Dijo Alan, caminando al exterior. "Que el entrenamiento comience."

Los demás héroes caminaron al exterior, entrando en la zona. Algunos tuvieron problemas, pero con sólo elevar sus energías pudieron superarlos. Se había iniciado el entrenamiento.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _144-Autozam - Voice from Darkness- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth)_

_-Planeta: Céfiro-_

_Silent Magician_ David estaba en una de las enormes terrazas de cristal que salían del castillo de _Céfiro_. Detrás de él, varios hechiceros de la _Royal Magical Library_ y de _Céfiro_ estaban reunidos. Entre ellos, estaba el _Master Mage_ Clef, quien se acercaba al hechicero blanco, sonriendo un poco.

"David, hace tiempo que no nos vemos." Comentó el joven hechicero.

"Si, hace tiempo… ¿Qué tanto?¿Cuatrocientos años? Haz cambiado mucho desde entonces." Respondió el anciano.

La razón por la que ellos se conocen fue que, hace casi cuatrocientos años, la _Royal Magical Library_ llegó a _Rayterra_, donde encontraron el portal que conectaba con el mundo mágico desde hace milenios. Los hechiceros fueron a ese mundo, donde fueron recibidos por Clef, en ese entonces aún no poseedor del título de _Master Mage_. Sólo permanecieron en ese mundo dos semanas, debido a que el portal se cerraría después de ese tiempo, pero fue suficiente como para saber acerca de ambas culturas y compartir ideas y hechizos entre ambas civilizaciones.

Clef sonrió un poco cuando el hechicero blanco le recordó acerca de su nueva apariencia.

"No es algo que elegí, sino el resultado de algo totalmente inesperado." Comentó el mago de _Céfiro_. "Esto fue producto del combate con _Exurion_ y _Morganna_."

"Entiendo, pero te vez mejor." Comentó David.

Ambos hechiceros permanecieron callados por unos momentos, hasta que Clef volvió a hablar.

"Nunca creí que eras del _Nintenverse_. Realmente me sorprendió cuando sentí tu presencia."

"No podía revelar mi galaxia de origen, perdona."

"No tienes por qué hacerlo, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo."

"Por supuesto."

"Maestro Clef." Una tercera voz llamó la atención de los dos hechiceros, quienes voltearon a ver quien era; Latis, el espadachín mágico, quien en ese momento estaba muerto. "Todo está listo."

"Excelente… ¿Empezamos, David?"

"Por supuesto, Clef."

A los pocos minutos, los dos hechiceros estaban en el exterior del castillo, cientos de metros de la entrada. En la orilla de un acantilado, varios otros hechiceros, tanto de _Céfiro_ como de la biblioteca, estaban sentados formando un círculo, repitiendo un mantra en conjunto, mientras otros estaban mirando desde el exterior.

"Ha comenzado." Comentó David.

"No sin nosotros." Respondió Clef. "Nosotros seremos el medio para empezar."

"Tienes razón. Empecemos."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _139-Vegnagun Starting- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy X-2)_

Los dos hechiceros caminaron hasta estar en el centro del círculo, encarando en dirección al acantilado, invocando sus báculos mágicos. David también invocó su _Keyblade_, sujetándola con una mano. Esta comenzó a flotar gracias al poder mágico del hechicero, con la punta hacia el frente.

"Empecemos." Dijo David.

"De acuerdo." Respondió Clef seriamente.

Ambos elevaron sus auras mágicas, extendiendo sus manos hacia el frente. Al hacer esto, los demás hechiceros incrementaron la velocidad de las palabras de su conjuro, sus cuerpos rodeados de un aura blanca, emitiendo unos pocos destellos; energía mágica. Esta energía comenzó a moverse hacia el centro del círculo, siendo absorbida por David y Clef. De pronto, los dos hechiceros liberaron parte de esta magia hacia la _Keyblade_, quien empezó a absorber la magia.

"¡El sendero de las sombras, abierto por el ser oscuro!" exclamó David. "¡Ábrete nuevamente con los poderes de la luz!"

"¡Y ábrenos las puertas hacia la galaxia de la muerte!" exclamó Clef, elevando su aura, mientras la _Keyblade_ seguí absorbiendo sus poderes.

"¡Recibe esta energía para cumplir nuestra petición!¡Te ordenamos que te abras…!"

"¡_CORRIDOR OF DEATH_!"

La _Keyblade_ liberó toda la energía mágica, disparándola como un delgado cilindro blanco hacia el frente, impactando en el aire. La zona en esa parte se distorsionaba, abriendo la puerta hacia otra dimensión o reino.

"Ha empezado." Comentó David, sonriendo al ver esa distorsión en el espacio.

"Pero tardaremos tres días en abrir el corredor por completo. Esto apenas empieza." Respondió Clef. "Espero hayas comido bien."

"Ni siquiera he desayunado."

"Lastima por ti…"

Los dos hechiceros emplearon todo su poder mágico. Tenían que hacerlo así por tres días consecutivos o de lo contrario el portal no se abrirá.

Estaban abriendo un sendero hacia la galaxia de la muerte…

**Fin del Capitulo 11

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Muy bien, ahora debemos entrenar. Sólo tenemos dos días para hacernos lo suficientemente fuertes como para alcanzar la velocidad de la luz. De lo contrario, no podremos contra los _Pharaohns_.

**X:** ¿Crees que podremos hacerlo?¿En tan poco tiempo?

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**El entrenamiento a la velocidad de la luz.**_

**Raichu:** Que interesante…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** Disculpen la tardanza, pero tengo una excusa; un gato negro se me apareció el otro día y me dijo que actualizara hasta el Sabado, por lo que, mientras esperaba, ayudé a una ancianita a cruzar la calle..._

_**Kakashi dice:** No me copies..._

_**Saiyan X dice:** Lo siento... ahora si, en serio, anduve ocupado la última semana, por lo que actualizé ya tarde, pero bueno, aquí está el capitulo. Y, para los que me preguntaban "¿Donde está Haru? Él tambien se puede transformar." bueno, aquí está. Ya tenía pensado meterlo desde el inicio del capítulo, por eso no respondí._

_Oh, entonces la Articuno no es creada por Alan. Bueno, eso era obvio. Significa que la tendrá en un futuro._

_Bueno, tambien hago mención de que Lucy, Seiya, Goku y Fly sienten que se conocieron en el pasado. Es algo que tengo pensado despues. Esa idea esta dedicada a los antiguos escritores de fanfics, los que subian sus historias a paginas hechas en geocities, que eran multicrossovers de varias series. Estoy hablando de por ahí del 2001-2003, cuando había muchos fics así. Dedicado a todos ellos._

_Bueno, es todo... noticia, probablemente actualice otro capitulo el Martes, ahora que saí de clases tengo más tiempo libre, aunque hay algunas cosas que se me ponen en el camino. Trataré de subirlo el martes._

_Sobres_

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	13. Cap 12: El entrenamiento a velocidad luz

**_19/DIC/2008_**

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

Los héroes estaban reunidos, esperando a que Raphael regresara con Alan y Kristal. Durante el tiempo en el que permanecieron esperándolos, algunos tuvieron ciertos problemas con otras razas, mientras otras sólo comentaban las diferencias entre ellos. Algunos también vieron las relaciones que tenían, en especial Lucy, Seiya, Goku y Fly, quienes sintieron que no era la primera vez que se veían.

Kristal y Alan aparecieron, listos para empezar el entrenamiento. Sin embargo, en ese momento, Elie y Haru aparecieron, con le _Rave Master_ ofreciéndoles su ayuda. Ya después, el grupo llegó a la habitación del tiempo, donde se disponían a entrenar.

Mientras, en _Céfiro_, Raphael y Clef estaban abriendo el portal hacia la galaxia oscura, una hazaña que tardaría algunos días. ¿Podrán hacerlo?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 12: __El entrenamiento a velocidad luz._**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _36-Kyoui- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth)_

La guerra continuaba en el _Nintenverse_. Los _Ha´taks_ de _Anubis_ estaban atacando uno de los tantos mundos humanos que existían en la galaxia, destruyendo las ciudades importantes, bases militares y centros de comunicación, todo con tal que dejar al planeta sin poder defenderse.

En una de las enormes ciudades, la equivalente a _New York_, se encontraba uno de los quince _Pharaohns_, un hombre, con su mascara dorada impidiendo que pudieran ver su rostro. Este sujeto estaba de pie sobre los restos de un edificio que él mismo había derrumbado, matando así a cientos de inocentes. Los demás huían despavoridos al ver al _Pharaohn_, esperando poder así escapar de la muerte.

Mientras ellos huían, varios soldados de _Novaterra_ le hacían frente a cien metros de distancia, apuntándole con sus armas. También tenían algunos tanques avanzados que disparaban no proyectiles ni energía, sino una poderosa onda de choque, capaz de nivelar montañas. Eran diez de estos tanques los que estaban detrás de los cientos de soltados.

El _Pharaohn_ miró a los soldados, riendo ante lo ilusos que eran ellos al intentar hacerle frente, por lo que empezó a caminar. Al ver que se acercaba, todos los soldados abrieron fuego con sus avanzadas armas, disparando varias ráfagas de energía celeste hacia el invasor. El _Pharaohn_ extendió su mano derecha al frente, haciendo que todas las balas de energía se detuvieran frente a él, volviéndose pequeñas esferas de energía. Con otro movimiento de su mano, dichas esferas regresaron por donde vinieron, matando a los soldados de inmediato al recibir sus propios disparos.

Al ver esto, los tanques abrieron fuego, disparando poderosas ondas de choque contra el invasor, recibiéndolas todas directamente, no causándole nada más que un leve temblor en su cuerpo, a excepción de todo lo demás, que era destruido completamente. El guerrero de oro sólo levantó su dedo, señalando a uno de los tanques, y disparó un pequeño rayo dorado, atravesando el tanque, aunque no haciéndolo estallar. No era necesario, ya que los tres tripulantes habían muerto por ese destello. Tranquilamente hizo lo mismo con los otros nueve, quienes cesaron de disparar. Ahora, sólo quedaban los tanques inertes, sin que nadie los pilotase. El _Pharaohn_ mantuvo su mano extendida a los vehículos y, al cerrar su puño, los diez se retorcieron como si fueran latas de aluminio hasta lograr la forma de esferas, sólo después bajó su mano para mirar lo que había hecho.

"Vaya, eres mas noble de lo que pensé."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _157-Super Saiya-Jin Son Goku I- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z)_

El guerrero dorado no necesitó voltear, ya que sabía que alguien estaba detrás de él y que no era su compañero. Descendiendo lentamente, de brazos cruzados y detrás del invasor, se encontraba Vegeta, sonriendo arrogantemente.

"Matar a los humanos que estaban dentro sin sentir dolor, sólo para luego destruir sus cuerpos. No se que pensar de ti." Comentó el príncipe con arrogancia.

"Siempre que peleo contra seres mas débiles que yo, los mato sin rodeos, rápida y de forma no dolorosa." Respondió el _Pharaohn_, volteando a encarar al _Saiyan_. "Pero, si mi oponente es digno, no me interesa matarlo sin sufrimiento."

"Que extraño eres, pero eso no me interesa. Ahora que los demás no están para interrumpir, por fin podré luchar contra uno de ustedes."

"Veo que eres un _Saiyan_, ¿no es así? Escuché que ustedes eran monos salvajes que sólo les gustan las peleas. Muy bien, quiero ver cual es la fuerza de ustedes, los que se jactan de ser la familia mas poderosa del universo."

"Te demostraré la fuerza de los _Saiyajins_. ¡Haré pedazos esa hojalata dorada que llevas puesta!"

"Lo dudo mucho…"

El _Pharaohn_ desapareció, moviéndose velozmente. Lo siguiente que supo Vegeta era que recibió un poderoso golpe en su estómago que le sacó el aire, antes de recibir otro que lo mandó volando contra un edificio, atravesándolo de un lado al otro. En el aire, el _Pharaohn_ apareció y volvió a golpear a Vegeta, mandándolo contra el suelo, creando un cráter en el concreto de varios metros de profundidad. El invasor no se detuvo ahí, ya que sujetó al _Saiyan_ de la nuca y comenzó a volar hacia el frente, arrastrándolo con él, chocando la frente del _Saiyan_ contra el suelo mientras volaba. Pronto, el _Pharaohn_ lanzó al guerrero contra otro edificio, destruyendo varias columnas de la construcción, haciendo que se derrumbara sobre él. El _Pharaohn_ apareció de brazos cruzados, mirando al frente seriamente.

"Mi nombre es Hamon, _Pharaohn_ _of Nhmun_. Recuerda el nombre de la persona que te mandó al otro mundo."

De pronto, el suelo comenzó a temblar al mismo tiempo en el que un destello dorado emergía de los escombros del edificio, mismos que salieron volando en todas direcciones debido a una gran explosión. Hamon permaneció en su sitio, los escombros que iban a él desintegrándose debido a su presencia, el _Ka_. De los escombros, emergió Vegeta, con su cabello rubio y ojos verdosos; transformado en _Súper Saiyan_.

"Lo recordaré." Respondió el _Saiyan_. "¡Recordaré tu nombre para poder así grabarlo en tu tumba!"

Justo después de decir esto, Vegeta extendió su brazo izquierdo al frente, lanzando un ataque de energía contra el _Pharaohn_, quien se desvaneció antes de recibirlo. Hamon apareció en el aire, extendiendo su mano derecha, con algo de electricidad, hacia donde estaba Vegeta, pero se sorprendió al ver que ya no estaba en el lugar. Se sorprendió aún más cuando sintió la presencia del _Saiyan_ a su lado, y el verlo ahí lo sorprendió aún más. Vegeta le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro, agrietando un poco la mascara dorada que portaba.

Esto era sólo el inicio. El _Saiyan_ comenzó a darle varios golpes veloces por todo el cuerpo, mas en el estómago y rostro. A pesar de los poderosos golpes, sólo la mascara era la que se rompía poco a poco. Luego de algunos segundos, Vegeta terminó el asedio con otro poderoso golpe al rostro, este rompiendo así la mascara dorada, cuyos pedazos cayeron a tierra. Terminó su ataque, esperando a ver que era lo que el invasor haría ahora. Por mientras, Vegeta notó las características del guerrero que combatía; un hombre de cabello blanco, largo, con algunos mechones que sobresalían del peinado, y de ojos amarillos, aparte de una cicatriz con forma de 'X' justo en medio de los ojos.

"Al fin muestras tu rostro." Comentó Vegeta, fanfarroneando. "Vaya, sus armaduras no son tan fuertes si pude romper esa mascara con ese ataque."

"Veo que si son tan estúpidos como me han contado." Respondió el _Pharaohn_, haciendo enfadar al _Saiyan_.

"¡¿Qué dijiste, insecto?!"

"¿Qué otra parte de mi armadura vez rota?"

El príncipe miró con atención la armadura que portaba el invasor. Era cierto, esa armadura no tenía ninguna falla, quebradura u abolladura que mostrara algún daño. De hecho, no parecía que Vegeta lo estuviera golpeando.

"Interesante." Expresó el _Saiyan_. "Entonces…"

"Veo que lo dedujiste, mono. Si, las mascaras de los _Pharaohns_ están formadas de un material muy diferente e inferior al de nuestras armaduras. Sólo así es que pudiste romperla, de lo contrario, con estos golpes no le hubieras hecho nada."

"Que interesante. ¡Te demostraré que puedo romperlas!"

"¡Ven e inténtalo!"

Los guerreros se lanzaron nuevamente, continuando la lucha, esta vez en el aire.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 002: __Novaterra-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _82-The Mako-Controlling Organization- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII)_

Las alarmas sonaban por toda la base de los _N-Warriors_, la _Sky Tower_, indicando el nivel de alerta en el que estaban. Muchas personas, robots y televisiones flotantes, estaban moviéndose de un lado al otro, llevando información a otras personas. En el salón de operaciones, uno de los controladores recibía la información, mostrando en la pantalla de luz que tenía frente a él el resultado de todos estos datos. Un mapa de la galaxia apreció en el monitor de luz, antes de acercarse a una zona específica, mostrando un punto celeste que parpadeaba.

"¡_Cyberon _está bajo ataque de los invasores!" exclamó el operador.

"El _Saiyan_ Vegeta está en ese planeta, peleando contra el _Pharaohn_ del lugar." Expresó otro de los navegadores.

Detrás de ellos, Raphael miraba atentamente.

"¡Señor!" expresó otro controlador del lugar. "¡_Weyard_ está también bajo ataque!¡Dos _Pharaohns_ están en el lugar!"

"_Gold Saints Acuarius_ Camus y _Capricorn_ Shura, junto con el _Bronze Saint Dragon_ Shiryu están enfrentándolos." Contestó otro de los navegadores.

'_Las cosas siguen mal.'_ Pensó Raphael al ver la situación. _'Sólo han pasado tres horas desde que entraron a la habitación y ya estamos peor. De no ser por la ayuda de los demás miembros de la Nova Alliance, ya estaríamos rindiéndonos.'_ Pensó el hechicero, mirando un monitor que mostraba la puerta a la habitación del tiempo. _'Vamos, vuélvanse mas fuertes…'_

"¡Señor Raphael!" Exclamó una navegadora. "¡_Pokearth_ está bajo ataque!"

"¿El mundo de Ash?¿Quien está ahí?"

"Los dos _Shinigamis_ están partiendo a ese mundo."

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 027: Pokearth-_

_-LaRousse City, Hoenn-_

Una de las torres de la ciudad avanzada de la región _Hoenn_ se derrumbaba por una fuerza superior. Los habitantes que estaban en ese lugar evacuaban lo más rápido posible, mientras que el ejército y varios _Pokemon Trainers_ intentaban detener el avance de los _Snake Soldiers_ de _Anubis_, pero al parecer ni con las armas más modernas ni los _Pokemons_ mas poderosos podían detener el avance de los invasores.

Sobre uno de los rascacielos de la ciudad, una figura femenina permanecía. Se trataba de Qetesh, la _Pharaohn_ _of Nephthys_, quien miraba con orgullo lo que sus soldados estaban haciendo.

"Vamos, destruyan todo lo que encuentren, ¡mátenlos a todos!" Exclamó la hermosa mujer, riendo al ver el sufrimiento de los inocentes.

"No te confíes mucho, Qetesh." Le recriminó un hombre a lado de ella, a quien sólo lo ignoraba.

"Cállate, Anhur, no te interpongas en mi diversión." Le respondió con enfado al hombre de cabello verde.

"No te digo que no te diviertas, sino que tengas mas cuidado con tus alrededores."

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Porque hay gente que viene a visitarnos."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _158-Destiny awaits- _(**Soundtrack: **_Bleach)_

La mujer de armadura dorada miró a un lado, viendo otro de los tantos edificios de la ciudad, en cuyo techo estaban dos figuras, mirándolos fijamente; los dos _Shinigamis_.

"Vaya, veo que llegó la diversión." Comentó Qetesh, encarando a los recién llegados, antes de señalar a Hitsugaya. "Muchacho, no te perdonaré por intentar congelarme la otra vez."

El joven _Capitán_ sólo entrecerró, un poco más, sus ojos, mirándola seriamente.

"No seré yo el que pague por eso." Respondió Toshiro tranquilamente, aunque se denotaba el desafío en su voz.

"Váyanse de este mundo y no vuelvan a atacarlo." Comentó Byakuya, el _Capitán_ del sexto escuadrón del _Gotei 13_.

"No nos hagas reír, _Shinigami_." contestó Anhur. "Ustedes no podrían hacernos nada. Serán ustedes los que deberían irse."

"No lo creemos así." Respondió el muchacho de pelo blanco, sujetando el mango de su espada, al igual que su compañero.

"Quieren pelear, Anhur. Concedámosles lo que quieren." Comentó Qetesh a su compañero, quien sólo sonrió. "Acabemos con ellos."

"¡Vengan, dioses de la muerte!"

Los _Pharaohns_ desaparecieron, moviéndose velozmente, al igual que los _Shinigamis_, enfrentándose a los guerreros. Varias explosiones de aire se podían escuchar, impactos generados por el choque de los guerreros que peleaban en el cielo.

Byakuya aparecía en el tejado de uno de los edificios, luego de ser golpeado por su oponente, el _Pharaohn_ Anhur, el que controla el viento. Mirando hacia arriba, pudo ver como un enorme ciclón verde se acercaba, por lo que usó su velocidad para desaparecer dejando que el ciclón impactara el edificio donde estaba, mismo que, en sólo un segundo, se reducido a escombros, destruyendo toda la estructura y mandando escombros por todos lados. Extrañamente, los edificios cercanos no fueron dañados por los vientos, inclusive los vidrios no se quebraron, a pesar de que, a unos escasos metros, estaba el enorme torbellino. Algunas ventanas eran rotas, pero estos eran por los escombros del edificio destruido.

Anhur estaba sobrevolando la ciudad, mirando hacia abajo, con sus dos manos extendidas hacia el frente, con un leve rastro de viento verde en ellas. Miró de reojo a un lado, notando como su oponente aparecía en la punta de una torre de transmisión de televisión, usando sólo un pie para equilibrarse.

"Te mueves bastante rápido." Comentó el _Pharaohn_. "Esto será más interesante."

Pero Byakuya no habló para nada, sólo se le quedó mirando seriamente, antes de sujetar su espada al revés, con la punta señalando hacia el suelo, lo cual confundió al _Egypteran_.

"¿Y ahora que intentas hacer?" preguntó Anhur.

"Peleando así no podré ganarte, eso lo he entendido." Comentó el _Shinigami_. "Usaré toda mi fuerza."

Sin previo aviso, Byakuya soltó la espada, misma que se clavó en el techo donde estaba la antena donde estaba parado, varios metros debajo de él. Para mayor confusión del _Pharaohn_, la espada no se clavó en el piso normalmente, sino que lo atravesó, como si fuera de agua.

"_**Bankai…**_"

De pronto, todo se volvió negro, como si fuera una noche sin luna. En esa oscuridad, varias espadas enormes comenzaron a emerger del "suelo" alrededor de Byakuya, haciendo que el _Pharaohn_ se colocara en guardia. El _Shinigami_ sólo permaneció en el centro de todas esas espadas, antes de abrir sus ojos y mirar de frente al guerrero dorado.

"_Chire…_" dijo él en voz baja. "_Senbonzakura Kageyoshi…_"

Todas las espadas comenzaron a brillar, antes de dispersarse todas, volviéndose cientos de miles de navajas pequeñas que, debido a la forma en la que reflejaban la luz, parecían que fueran pétalos de cerezos.

"Interesante." Comentó el _Pharaohn_, flotando en el aire. "Así que esa es la habilidad de los _Shinigami_s. Muy bien, veamos que es lo que puedes hacer. Veamos si tus pequeñas espadas pueden contra el poder del viento."

Los dos brazos del _Pharaohn_ se vieron envueltos en un intenso viento esmeralda, tan intenso en el interior como el más mortífero de los huracanes, pero tan calmo en el exterior como una brisa. Sin más que decir, se lanzó hacia el _Shinigami_, rodeándose completamente de viento, mientras que Byakuya, usando su poder mental, mandó las pequeñas navajas en contra de su enemigo, ambos encontrándose en los cielos de la ciudad.

-

A unos kilómetros de ahí, el combate entre el _Capitán_ del décimo escuadrón del _Gotei 13_, el _Shinigami_ Toshiro Hitsugaya, y la _Pharaohn_ Qetesh continuaba. Algunas estructuras estaban afectadas por su pelea, al una mitad estar al rojo vivo y la otra estar congelada por completo.

Una explosión en medio de la calle se suscitó, mandando a volar a algunos de los vehículos que aún se usaban en esa ciudad, ya que su medio de transporte radicaba especialmente en bandas transportadoras. En el lugar de la explosión se formó un enorme cráter de unos dos metros de profundidad. En medio de dicho cráter estaba el joven _Shinigami_, tosiendo un poco luego de recibir un ataque.

De pronto, sintió una presencia arriba de él, por lo que alzó la vista para ver a su oponente, Qetesh, quien descendía rápidamente hacia él. Estando a unos cien metros sobre el suelo, la _Pharaohn_ extendió su mano derecha hacia el frente, lanzando varias bombas de fuego en contra del _Shinigami_ quien, usando su espada, bloqueó todas las esferas, antes de tener que saltar fuera del cráter para evitar la patada de la mujer, una que hizo temblar la tierra cuando impactó el suelo.

Ya fuera del cráter, Toshiro sujetó su espada con ambas manos, esperando el ataque de su rival. Pero ella no salía por ningún lado, lo cual lo confundió. De repente supo lo que ella tenía en mente, justo cuando ella emergió del suelo justo detrás de él, con la intención de atacarlo por sorpresa. Pero él ya estaba preparado, habiendo detectado su presencia, usando su espada para bloquear el puñetazo de la guerrera del fuego. Qetesh sonrió de una forma algo sádica, sus puños envolviéndose en llamas, queriendo derretir el metal de la espada del _Shinigami_. Pero esta resultó ser más resistente de lo que creía.

Los dos saltaron hacia atrás, tomando distancia para medirse. Pero esto duró muy poco, ya que la _Pharaohn_ se lanzó de nuevo contra él, atacándolo con gran velocidad. Los dos se encontraron nuevamente, ella dando un golpe y él dando un corte en horizontal con su enorme espada. El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras ambos pasaban el uno al lado del otro.

"Buena arma." Comentó Qetesh, justo cuando su puño rozó la espada del _Capitán_. "Un metal cualquiera ya se hubiera derretido."

"_Hyorinmaru_, la _Zanpakuto_ de hielo más fuerte que existe en la galaxia _Bleach_." Respondió Toshiro seriamente. "Esa es la razón por la que es resistente a tus ataques."

El tiempo volvió a la normalidad, los dos moviéndose velozmente para tomar nuevamente distancia.

"Ahora entiendo." Dijo la mujer. "Había escuchado de esa espada antes y me había hecho a la idea de derretirla cuando me la encontrara. No creí que fueras tú su portador siendo alguien tan joven."

"No subestimes a un oponente sólo por la edad. Nunca sabrás que sorpresas te pueda causar." Comentó el _Shinigami_, sujetando la espada con ambas manos.

"Lo sé, pero debía decirlo. ¡Que esta batalla continúe!"

La _Pharaohn_ extendió su mano derecha contra él, lanzándole una intensa llamarada. Toshiro colocó su espada frente a él mientras la llamarada lo engullía por completo. Luego de unos segundos, las flamas se extinguieron, y el _Capitán_ permanecía sin ningún rasguño.

Pero no fue porque el ataque fuera muy débil. Todo alrededor del _Shinigami_ estaba derretido, ya fueran autos, cemento o lo que sea. Sólo el área a un metro de diámetro alrededor de él estaba intacta, lo demás se había vuelto un mar de lava. Toshiro se concentró un poco, emanando un poco de su aura, o _Reiatsu_ como ellos le llamaban. Poco a poco la lava que lo rodeaba comenzó a congelarse, enfriando el ambiente. Pero llegó un momento en el que la roca fundida no se congelaba, y era cuando el aura del _Capitán_ del hielo chocaba con la de la _Egypteran_ del fuego, sus presencias causando una extraña vista de un área tan fría como en un polo y un área tan caliente como en el interior de un volcán.

De pronto, los dos desaparecieron, moviéndose a gran velocidad, encontrándose en el aire y causando explosiones de aire por todos lados. Paredes se derretían y congelaban a la vez, era una extraña lucha de poderes de elementos tan distintos. ¿Cuál de ellos podría ganar?

El combate entre estas dos fuerzas opuestas continuaba…

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 002: __Novaterra-_

_-Habitación del tiempo--_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _45-Prairie - Evening- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U.)_

Han pasado cuatro horas desde que los héroes entraron en otra dimensión, es decir, un poco más de una semana que estaban en el lugar. Algunos de los héroes estaban en el templo, descansando, mientras que otros estaban en la zona aumentada de gravedad, peleando entre sí; Anakin contra Zero en un combate de sables de luz, y Goku estaba peleando contra Kristal, Takato y Haru, y estaba peleando bien contra los tres. Saga y Obi-Wan estaban sólo mirándolos, pero también de pie en la zona de gravedad aumentada.

En el templo estaban los demás, descansando un poco del entrenamiento intenso que habían tenido algunas horas antes.

"¿Cómo es que ese hombre puede contra ellos tres?" preguntaba Raichu con asombro, viendo como ninguno podían tocar al _Saiyan_.

"¿Qué esperas? Es Goku." Comentó Tai. "Además, no está tan desnivelado. A pesar de estar como _Súper_ _N-Warriors_, no están luchando al máximo."

"Oh…"

Cerca de ahí, en una mesa, Alan estaba comiendo, ya que se moría de hambre. Acompañándolo en la mesa estaban Fly, X, Lucy y Dawn, esta última no dejando de ver al _Dragon Knight_… por alguna razón. Pero el chico estaba mirando a Alan, algo sorprendido al ver su forma de comer... pero no tanto, puesto que ya había visto comer a Goku y eso sí que asombraba. El joven parecía querer preguntarle algo.

"Disculpe, joven Alan." Empezó el chico con cierto nerviosismo, haciendo que el joven cesara de comer.

"¿Qué sucede? Y dime Alan." Respondió él.

"Es una pregunta que le tengo que trata de sus _Keyblades_."

"¿Qué pregunta?"

"Uh… ¿Cómo pueden cortar? Según veo no tienen ningún filo."

"Las _Keyblades_ no necesitan filo para cortar; están rodeadas de un aura mágica que es la que les da el 'filo' para cortar. Digamos que viene siendo como un _Lightsaber_; tiene el poder para cortar cualquier cosa siempre y cuando el aura de lo que quiero cortar sea inferior al de la _Keyblade_."

"¿Un aura?" preguntó el muchacho asombrado.

"Si, y gracias a eso la _Keyblade_ puede cortar."

"Siempre me pregunté como era posible." Comentaba Lucy. "No creí que fuera por magia."

"¿Me puede prestar una de esas _Keyblades_?" cuestionó el _Dragon Knight_. "Quiero ver si puedo cortar mas cosas que con mi espada."

"Podría, pero sólo un _Keyblader_ puede usar una, así que no creo que puedas sujetarla." Respondió Alan seriamente.

"Oh, rayos."

"La verdad, Fly, no te veo usando una _Keyblade_."

"Es que me interesan, son tan raras."

"Pero tienes una espada muy interesante." Comentó Alan, señalando a una espada que estaba recargada en la pared. "Parece bastante poderosa, y al parecer nadie mas puede usarla."

"Es una espada creada para mi únicamente; _Fly's Sword_."

"Tiene bastante filo. Incluso Saga dice que es casi tan afilada como la _Excalibur_ de Shura, y eso es decir mucho. Cuéntame de ella… es mas, cuéntame de tu vida, ¿De que lugar vienes?" preguntó el muchacho seriamente. _'Y sirve que me entero un poco mas de su vida. He visto todo el Anime y Jugado Videojuegos que saldrán hasta el año 2010 en mi mundo, pero no he leído ningún manga, por eso no sé nada de la historia de Fly desde el final de la serie. Así sabré un poco mas de él.'_

El muchacho se cruzó de brazos, pensando en alguna forma de empezar su historia.

"Bueno, la verdad es que soy huérfano. Nunca conocí a mis padres y me crié en una isla donde ningún ser humano vivía."

"Que triste, tener que vivir solo." Comentó Dawn con cierta tristeza.

"Pero, si estabas solo, ¿Cómo sobreviviste a todos esos monstruos?" preguntó X confundido.

"No eran monstruos agresivos." Respondió Fly. "La verdad es que ellos eran muy amables conmigo, uno de ellos me adoptó como si fuera su nieto, me crió y me enseño a usar magia… bueno, intentó, porque yo nunca pude."

"¿Magia?¿Puedes usar magia?" preguntaba Lucy con curiosidad.

"Si, ahora que soy un _Dragon Knight_ puedo usar magia. Pero en ese entonces era un caso perdido."

"¿Y que pasó después?"

"Bueno, hace dos años llegó un barco del reino de _Papunika_, con una princesa dentro, la princesa Leona."

'_La historia de Fly, hasta ahora, se parece mucho a la de la serie.'_ Pensó Alan. _'Pero, si él es la reencarnación del primer Fly, el de la serie, ¿Por qué su vida es tan parecida?'_

"Y ocurrieron algunas cosas que hicieron que tuviera que salvarla. Desde entonces somos muy amigos…"

"¿No estarás enamorado de ella?" preguntó el joven de gorra gris de forma inesperada, confundiendo a todos. Fly lo miró algo confundido y asombrado y, aunque lo escondiera, X logró notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"N-no es que esté enamorado de ella, es una gran chica. Es bastante linda pero tiene su carácter."

"No me sorprende…" comentó en voz baja, aunque Fly lo logró escuchar.

"¿Disculpa?"

"Olvídalo, continúa tu historia."

"Bueno… luego de eso, unas semanas después, llegó otro barco, esta vez con otras dos personas…"

"Deja adivinar, el maestro Aban y su discípulo Pop, ¿No es así?"

El _Dragon Knight_ miró Alan con bastante confusión y asombro.

"¿C-como lo sabes?" preguntó bastante sorprendido.

"Tiene sus recursos." Respondió X por él, sabiendo que Alan tenía conocimiento de varias series de televisión.

"Bueno… si, eran el maestro Aban y Pop… pero venía alguien mas, una chica llamaba Maam."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _72-Netslam Tartarga- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U.)_

Al escuchar eso, el guerrero del hielo arqueó una ceja, tratando de no verse sorprendido.

'_Bueno, al menos ya es diferente a la serie de televisión.'_

"La verdad, parecía que Maam y Pop no se llevaban bien." continuó Fly con su historia. "Pero él me confesó que estimaba mucho a Maam… mas allá que el de simples compañeros, pero nunca tuvo el valor para decírselo."

"Oh, parece que es tímido." Comentó Dawn.

"No es tímido, es que tiene miedo de hacer que su amistad con Maam se destruya."

"Eso es razonable." Expresó X. "El temor de que la persona que te gusta ya no quiera hablarte puede paralizar a una persona."

"Mira quien lo dice, X, hasta hace unos días no sabías lo que era el amor." Dijo Alan, mirando al ex –_Reploid_.

"Desde que Lucy me mostró lo que significaba el amor, he tenido miedo de que ella deje de sentir lo mismo. De verdad la quiero mucho."

La joven mencionada se sonrojó ante las palabras del chico, mirando a otro lado para tratar de calmarse.

"Bueno Fly, continúa." Dijo Dawn. "Quiero saber mas de tu historia."

"No ocurrió mucho." Respondió el muchacho. "El maestro Aban nos entrenó a los tres y, después de un tiempo, nos graduamos."

"¿Uh? Espera un momento. ¿No los atacó el rey del mal, Hadler?" Preguntó Alan, haciendo que Fly lo mirada confundido.

"¿Hadler?¿Y ese quien es?"

La respuesta del _Dragon Knight_ confundió mucho al guerrero del hielo, sacándolo de concentración.

'_Bueno, esa sí que es una gran diferencia. Si Hadler no los atacó, eso quiere decir que Aban no murió… es probable que todo el problema con el ejercito del mal ni haya ocurrido.'_

"Olvídalo, estaba pensando en otra cosa." Respondió Alan, tratando de cubrir su error.

"Bueno, como sea…" expresó el joven. "Bueno, cuando cumplí trece y terminé el entrenamiento de Aban, él descubrió que era un _Dragon Knight_ y que, como tal, tenía que entrenar para proteger la galaxia. Como mi mundo de origen era _Papunika_, tenía que pelear por el, ya que sólo un _Dragon Knight_ puede existir por planeta."

"¿_Papunika_ es un planeta? Creí que dijiste que era un reino…" comentó Lucy.

"Así les decimos a los planetas cuando tienen mucha influencia. _Papunika_ es un planeta, pero como influye mucho en otros, también es considerado un reino."

"Oh, ya veo."

"Oye Fly, una pregunta." Dijo X, llamando la atención del joven. "¿Hay alguna organización que controla a los _Dragon Knight_s? Como los _N-Warriors_, el _Gotei 13_ o la orden de _Athena_."

"Si, si existe." Respondió el chico. "El _Holy Kingdom of Terán_ es el que lo controla."

"¿_Holy Kingdom of Terán_?" preguntó Dawn.

"Es un súper reino, controla varios planetas en un extenso sistema solar. Creo que tiene como ochenta mundos."

"¡¿En sólo un sistema solar?!" preguntó Alan con asombro. "¡¿Es eso posible?!"

"Con las condiciones adecuadas, es posible." Respondió X. "¿Y que es lo que hace ese súper reino?"

"Viene siendo como _Novaterra_, un mundo avanzado, aunque no tanto como este, que mantiene las operaciones de vigilancia por toda la galaxia. Los _Dragon Knight_s formamos parte de eso. La verdad es que me sorprendí cuando llegué a ese reino, ya que _Papunika_ no es muy avanzado que digamos. Ni siquiera existe la electricidad."

"¿Y quien lo controla? Al ser un reino, supongo que debe tener un rey, ¿no?" preguntó Lucy.

"Si, lo controla el _Dragon Knight_ mas viejo y sabio de todo el reino, uno que ha vivido por varios siglos; el _Dragon Knight Lord_, _King _**Vearn**_._"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _06-Dive into the Heart -Destati- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

Al escuchar su nombre, Alan casi se atraganta con un pedazo de carne. Los demás lo miraron con cierta confusión mientras él tomaba un gran sorbo de agua, antes de mirar a Fly totalmente sorprendido.

'_¿Acaso escuché bien?'_ pensó el joven. _'Demon Lord Vearn, el enemigo de la serie de Fly, el supremo rey del mal que controlaba a todo el ejercito del mal, y el que era el amo de Hadler... ¿Es el Dragon Knight que controla a todos los demás Dragon Knights? Ok, ahora sí, nada de la historia de este Fly se parece a la anterior. '_

"¿Pasa algo, Alan?" preguntaba el espadachín.

"No, no es nada, sólo me sorprendí." Respondió el chico. "Bueno, ¿y que hay de tus amigos?¿los vez aún cuando estas entrenando?"

"Bueno, sí, los veía casi siempre, ya que estaban en el mismo lugar conmigo, entrenando aunque no eran _Dragon Knight_s… pero…"

"¿Pero que?" preguntaba X.

"Hace un año, Pop se le declaró a Maam por fin… pero ella no le correspondió. Ella estaba enamorada de otro de los discípulos de Aban, Hyunckel, una persona mayor que nosotros. Él no reaccionó bien y los dos se pelearon y… Maam deseó no haberlo conocido nunca. Desde ese entonces, no hemos vuelto a ver a Pop."

"Que triste fue eso…"

'_Siento un Dejavu…'_ pensó Alan, recordando como es que varios de sus compañeros, incluso él mismo, tuvieron problemas con las chicas que aman. _'¿Qué pasó con los __hombres insensibles y las mujeres inocentes__? Por todo lo que ha pasado en esta Galaxia, parece que son aquí los hombres los que __sufren__ la insensibilidad de las mujeres… o puede ser otra vez el aura oscura…'_

"Lo peor es que Maam se sintió destrozada por eso y, dos semanas luego de la pelea, partió a buscarlo por toda la galaxia. Regresó hace una semana sin rastros de él. Nadie en toda la galaxia lo ha visto."

"Entonces, o está escondido en un lugar poco accesible… o…"

"Está en otra galaxia." Terminó Lucy. "Pero, ¿a que galaxia pudo ir?"

"Es probable que haya ido a una de las galaxias de la _Nova Alliance_." Expresó el _Hunter_. "Ahora que estamos en guerra, el transporte entre galaxias se ha vuelto más común."

"Y Maam se sintió aún mas triste por eso." Continuó Fly. "Sabiendo que quizás no volvería a verlo, que fueron sus palabras las que lo alejaron… y sabiendo que nunca podrá decirle que le gustaba mucho."

"¿También sentía lo mismo?" preguntaba Dawn.

"Me dijo que, cuando Pop se le declaró, ella no entendía lo que sentía por él y creía que lo que sentía por Hyunckel era mas importante. Cuando Pop insultó a Hyunckel, Maam le respondió y así es como se pelearon. Quiero encontrar a Pop, porque no quiero ver a Maam tan triste como está ahora."

Alan se puso de pie y caminó hacia el chico, colocando su mano en su hombro.

"No te preocupes, Fly." expresó el joven. "Cuando esto termine, si salimos victoriosos, le pediré a Raphael que lo busque."

"¿De verdad? Gracias. La verdad es que se lo iba a pedir como un favor, pero me ahorrarías el trabajo."

"No hay de que… Oye, ¿Quieres entrenar un poco conmigo? Ya descansé y quiero ver que tan bueno eres con la espada."

"¡Me encantaría!"

"Muy bien, entonces vamos."

Los dos muchachos comenzaron a caminar hacia la zona de gravedad aumentada, donde los demás luchaban.

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _82-The Mako-Controlling Organization- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy X-2)_

Kristal estaba asombrada. Ya había luchado contra Goku anteriormente, aunque en aquél momento Alan le había ayudado. Creía que, después del combate contra _Morganna_, pelear contra él sería más fácil, pero no era así. El _Saiyan_, transformado en su forma _Súper_, seguía siendo tan fuerte como lo recordaba, quizás aún mas.

"Pelear contra él es mas difícil de lo que pensé." Comentó Takato a lado de ella, haciéndole romper la concentración.

"De verdad es sorprendente." Expresó Haru, sujetando su _Keyblade_. "Así que esta es la fuerza de un _Saiyan_ puro."

"Vamos muchachos, ¿eso es todo?" preguntó Goku con emoción. "Sé que la gravedad les ha de estar molestando, pero creo que pueden mas que eso."

"Estamos tratando." Respondió Kristal. "Lo intentaremos…"

"Déjenme a mí."

Los tres _N-Warriors_ voltearon hacia atrás, viendo al Seiya, _Pegasus_ _Saint_, con su armadura puesta, caminando hacia ellos.

"Déjenme enfrentarme a él." Expresó el joven. "Estoy seguro de poder golpearlo."

"¿Lo crees?" preguntó Haru. "Ese sujeto es muy veloz."

"Para nosotros los caballeros de _Athena_ no hay imposibles."

"¡Bien dicho, Seiya!" Exclamó Saga, mirando todo desde lejos. "Dejen luchar a Seiya para que puedan ver con atención."

Los tres _N-Warriors_ se alejaron un poco para que el _Bronze Saint_ pudiera pelear a gusto con el _Saiyan_.

"¿Te enfrentarás a mi?¿No te hará daño esta gravedad?" preguntó Goku sin preocupación a su nuevo oponente.

"No importa que tanta gravedad haya, ¡No perderé!" Exclamó el caballero, comenzando a hacer unos movimientos con sus manos. Goku se le quedó viendo con extrañes.

'_¿Qué está haciendo?¿Por qué sólo mueve sus manos así?'_ pensó el _Saiyan_ confundido, no entendiendo el porque su oponente hacía esos movimientos tan raros. De pronto, un destello de revelación llegó a su mente. _'Su Ki se está incrementando considerablemente.'_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _21-Glide! Pegasus- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya)_

Los tres _N-Warriors_ miraron desde lejos lo que ocurría, también sintiendo el incremento de poder del caballero.

"El _aura_ de Seiya se está incrementando." Comentó Haru seriamente.

"Seiya está concentrando su _cosmo_ para el siguiente ataque." Respondió Saga. "Miren con atención, ya que esto les servirá en un futuro."

De vuelta en la pelea, Goku se puso en guardia.

'_Sus poderes se están incrementando considerablemente… ¡está alcanzando el mío!'_ pensó el _Saiyan_, luego dándose cuenta de algo; el aura de Seiya estaba formando una figura detrás de él. _'¿Qué es eso? Parece un caballo… pero con alas. ¿Pero que…?'_

"¡Recibe esto!" Exclamó Seiya, haciendo estallar su _cosmo_. "_¡ESTRELLA DE PEGASO!_"

Goku vio de pronto cientos de destellos celestes y, por puro instinto, comenzó a bloquearlos. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que esos destellos eran golpes veloces, como el _Articuno Ryuseiken_ de Alan, pero mucho más veloces y sin el poder congelante. El _Saiyan_ seguía bloqueando todos los golpes que iban hacia él, dejando ir aquellos que se pasaban de largo, no queriendo gastar energías.

'_Que golpe tan__ veloz. A penas puedo detene…'_ Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando empezó a sentir varios golpes en el cuerpo, a pesar de aún estar deteniendo los ataques. _'¿Qué pasa?¡Sus golpes vienen cada vez más y más rápido!'_

"¡Este es el poder de mi _cosmos_!_¡ESTRELLA DE PEGASO!_"

Cada vez mas los golpes de Seiya eran más rápidos, tanto que Goku ya no pudo bloquearlos. La lluvia de golpes comenzó a abatir al _Saiyan_, empezando a elevarlo en el aire. El caballero de _Pegasus_ se movió directamente por los golpes, quedando a espaldas de donde estaba el _Saiyan_, mientras este caía del cielo, sus ropas maltratadas.

"Lo logré." decía Seiya. "Ese es el poder de nosotros los _Athena's_ _Saints_; el poder elevar nuestros cosmos hasta el infinito. A diferencia de ustedes los _Saiyans_, podemos elevar nuestros poderes a niveles insospechados, mientras que ustedes tienen un nivel fijo."

"¿En serio lo crees?"

El caballero volteó hacia atrás con sorpresa, viendo como el _Saiyan_ comenzó a dar unos giros en el aire, antes de caer sobre sus pies en el suelo. Al voltear a verlo, Seiya notó que Goku no había sufrido ni un daño.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _159-Super Saiya-Jin Son Goku II- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z)_

'_L-lo golpeé con todo mi poder y aún así sigue de pié como si nada…'_ pensó el caballero con asombro.

"Esos golpes me dolieron." Comentó el _Saiyan_, moviendo su cuello de un lado al otro para hacerlo tronar. "Hace tiempo que alguien no me golpeaba así aparte de Vegeta, que es el único que puede hacerme daño. Muy bien, es mi turno de atacarte." Goku llevó sus manos a un costado, en una posición muy conocida. "_Kame…_"

"¡No creas que me rendiré!" Exclamó Seiya, incendiando su _cosmos_.

"_Hame…_" Una esfera de energía apareció en las manos de Goku, una energía muy poderosa. "_¡HA!_"

Extendiendo sus manos hacia el frente, Goku liberó un enorme cilindro de energía celeste, en dirección hacia Seiya, quien se preparaba para contra atacar.

"¡Arde!¡Arde, mi _cosmos_!_¡ESTRELLA DE PEGASO!_"

De su puño derecho fueron liberados cientos de golpes celestes a una velocidad cercana a la de la luz, impactando de frente con el _Kame Hame Ha_ de Goku. Para sorpresa de todos, los cientos de golpes detuvieron el cilindro de energía, manteniendo ambos poderes a raya.

"¡Los meteoros de Seiya detuvieron el poder de Goku!" Exclamó Kristal con asombro.

"Es sorprendente." Comentó el _Saiyan_. "¡Pero esta no es toda mi fuerza!"

"¡¿Qué dices?!" Exclamó Seiya con asombro.

"_¡SÚPER KAIOKEN!_"

De pronto, el aura de Goku se volvió rosada y sus poderes se incrementaron considerablemente. El _Kame Hame Ha_ comenzó a ganar terreno sobre los meteoros rápidamente. Seiya, aún al ver esto, no se rendiría.

"¡No puedo darme por vencido!" Exclamó el caballero, elevando su cosmos.

De pronto, la armadura de Seiya se tornó dorada, al igual que su aura. Comenzó a reunir energía en su puño izquierdo, cancelando el ataque de su puño derecho y lanzando el otro ataque.

"_¡COMETA DE PEGASO!_"

Un enorme cometa de energía celeste se dirigió hacia el cilindro de energía, ambos chocando en el aire, creando una gran explosión que atrapó a ambos guerreros. La fuerza de la explosión mandó a volar a Seiya, quien fue arrastrado por varios metros antes de detenerse, su armadura volviendo a la normalidad. El caballero comenzó a levantarse con dificultad del suelo, mirando al lugar donde había ocurrido la explosión. El polvo se disipó rápidamente y, para su sorpresa, Goku estaba de pie, en la misma posición de ataque al lanzar el _Kame Hame Ha_, sin ningún daño aparente.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _77-Gateway- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X8)_

"¿Ambos sufrimos la misma explosión y sólo yo salí volando?¿Que significa esto?" preguntó Seiya con asombro.

"¡Seiya!" Exclamó Saga, llamando la atención del caballero. "Recuerda que los _Saiyans_ tienen un cuerpo mucho mas resistente que el de un humano. A pesar de que somos _Saints_, nuestros cuerpos son como los de un humano ordinario."

"Es cierto, y ellos, por ser de otra raza, son mas fuertes…"

"¿Ahora lo ven?" preguntó el caballero de oro a los demás guerreros. "Ese es el poder de nosotros los _Saints_, elevar nuestros cosmos hasta superar nuestros límites. A diferencia de los _Saiyans_, nuestros cosmos no tienen un límite."

"Wow, realmente sorprendente." Comentó Kristal asombrada.

"Y ese poder está dentro de ustedes, ya que son la fusión de varias razas, incluyéndonos."

"Con ese poder podremos vencer a los _Pharaohns_." Comentó Takato. "Además, tenemos la fuerza de los _Saiyans_, el poder mental de los _Jedis_, las habilidades sobre los elementos de los _Dragon Knight_s y de los _Shinigamis_."

"Es por eso que ustedes son los guerreros mas fuertes de toda la alianza." Expresó el caballero. "A pesar de que todas nuestras habilidades están diluidas dentro de ustedes, pueden hacer un buen uso de ellas."

"Debemos seguir entrenando." Dijo Kristal. "Si no lo hacemos, muchos sufrirán."

"Tenemos aún catorce semanas para salir. Vamos, guerreros del _Nintenverse_."

Así, los tres continuaron su entrenamiento, mientras Goku y Seiya seguían su combate, con la ventaja del primero muy visible.

Sólo quedan catorce semanas para que se vuelvan más fuertes que los quince _Pharaohns_. ¿Podrán lograrlo?

**Fin del Capitulo 12

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! GX_)

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Y así, el entrenamiento continúa. Se nos acaba el tiempo, espero que podamos lograrlo.

**Kristal****: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**El Tiempo se Termina.**_

**Alan****:** Sólo espero que podamos terminar pronto…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** Si, lo sé. Sé que les dije que podría subir un capítulo el Martes y no lo subí. Pero hay dos razones que me lo impidieron; una el internet y otra el tiempo. Subiré un capítulo el otro Miercoles... espero._

_Bueno, ¿que les pareció?_

_He subido a la imagen de personajes del Episodio 5 el sprite de Hamon, además de haber modificado el diseño de las armas de los soldados de Novaterra. Notarán la diferencia._

_Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir más que espero que les haya agradado... _

_Y dejen reviews si tienen chance. Sé que dije que no importaba y que continuaría aunque no me dejen reviews, pero no hace daño que me dejen un comentario de lo que les pareció el capítulo XD._

_Nos vemos, espero, el Miércoles...  
_

_Sobres._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	14. Cap 13: El tiempo se termina

**_23/DIC/08_**

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

En el planeta _Cyberon,_ el _Pharaohn Hamon_ estaba atacando a diestra y siniestra. Vegeta, el príncipe de los _Saiyans_ apareció para hacerle frente, involucrándose en un combate de iguales. En _Pokearth_, el mundo de Ash, otros dos _Pharaohn_s luchaban, con los dos _Shinigamis_ yendo a defender ese planeta.

Mientras esto ocurría, en la habitación del tiempo, los héroes seguían entrenando a marchas forzadas, tratando de superarse. El _Dragon Knight_ Fly contaba de su historia, Alan dándose cuenta de que era muy similar y a la vez muy diferente de lo que recordaba de la serie de televisión.

En otra parte del lugar, Goku se enfrentaba a Seiya, el caballero de Pegaso logrando golpear al _Saiyan_, algo que Kristal, Haru y Takato no habían podido hacer. El _Saiyan_ respondió con una técnica de energía, el _Kame Hame Ha_, misma que fue rechazado por el _Cometa de Pegaso_ de Seiya, terminando en una gran explosión.

Los combates siguen y en dos días terminará el entrenamiento. Sólo les quedan catorce semanas para que puedan superar los poderes de un _Pharaohn_. ¿Serán capaces de lograrlo?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)_

_

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 1__3: El tiempo se termina._**

_-Planeta: Tierra 002: __Novaterra-_

_-Habitación del tiempo--_

Dos destellos dorados chocaban en el cielo, alejándose y volviendo a chocar, mientras volaban a una gran velocidad por el solitario cielo blanco. En medio de la nada, estos dos destellos seguían impactándose, viendo quien era el que cedía. De pronto, uno de ellos embistió al otro por el frente, mandando a ambos al suelo, creando un cráter en el piso blanco del lugar, dos figuras estando en ese lugar, una sobre la otra.

"¡Ha!¡Te atrapé, Kristal!" Exclamó Alan, habiendo logrado alcanzar a su pareja, después de haberla seguido en combate por varios kilómetros, ambos transformados en _Súper N-Warriors_. "No podrás escapar de mi, puesto que yo soy…"

"¡Un pervertido!" Exclamó la joven debajo de él, su rostro blanco claramente sonrojado.

"¿Ah?" preguntó extrañado el joven. "¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Mira donde están tus manos."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _160-Comical world- _(**Soundtrack: **_Bleach)_

La mirada del humano bajaron un poco y pudo ver el porqué ella estaba sonrojada; ambas manos estaban sujetando sus pechos, aplastándolos fuertemente contra su tórax, esto debido a la fuerza que él empleó para tumbar a Kristal.

"Oh, no fue mi intención." Expresó el joven, fingiendo inocencia… a pesar de que empezaba a mover sus manos, sintiendo los pechos de su novia. "Trataba de sujetarte de los hombros, pero creo que fuiste mas rápida y se me escaparon."

"Alan-kun, es difícil creerte esa historia cuando me estás manoseando de esa forma." Respondía ella, tratando de no dejar escapar un gemido por la forma en la que él la tocaba.

"Vamos, no es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes." Comentó el joven, esta vez bajando su rostro y frotándose en el busto de ella. "No sé por que te quejas ahora."

"Ah… S-se supone que estamos entrenando… ahhh… n-no hay tiempo para estas cosas."

"Hablas como si no lo estuvieras disfrutando. Sé lo sensible que eres."

"Ese no es el punto."

"¿Significa que tengo razón?"

"… pervertido."

"Y a mucha horna."

Luego de estar así por algunos momentos, hasta que Kristal lo abofeteó luego de soltar un gemido, ambos jóvenes estaban ahora de pie, mirando a su alrededor.

"¿Qué tanto nos alejamos?" preguntó el muchacho, frotando su adolorida mejilla. _'Bueno, valió la pena.'_

"No lo sé." Respondió la hechicera. "Creo que nos alejamos varios kilómetros."

"Bueno, será mejor regresar, ya casi es hora de comer."

"Si, vámonos. Puedo sentir las presencias de todos en esa dirección."

"Ok, vamos."

Los dos encendieron sus auras y se alejaron volando, regresando al templo sagrado.

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _37-Mako Reactor- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII)_

Han pasado seis semanas más de entrenamiento, es decir casi un día entero en el exterior. Durante este tiempo, los guerreros seguían entrenando. Kristal y Alan también, en un combate en los cielos que, de un momento a otro se convirtió en una persecución por todo el planeta blanco, que terminó en la situación anterior.

Los dos jóvenes regresaron al templo luego de algunos minutos de viaje, logrando ver a la distancia los destellos de otros combates cuando pisaron tierra.

"¿Quiénes están peleando?" preguntaba el muchacho a Seiya, quien estaba descansando en ese momento.

"Lucy y X están practicando en esa dirección." Señaló el caballero de bronce, quien no portaba su armadura. "Saga está peleando contra Goku en aquella y al parecer Fly pelea contra Anakin allá… oh, y los demás están practicando en aquella dirección."

"Oh, bueno, habrá que esperarlos."

Los minutos pasaron y, después de un momento, Lucy y X regresaron al lugar. Extrañamente, el ex – _Reploid_ estaba algo nervioso y la _Magic Knight_ estaba totalmente roja.

"¿Y a ustedes que les pasó?" preguntó Haru al ver a los recién llegados.

"Uh… u-unas cosas…" respondió la pelirroja algo avergonzada.

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Bueno…" empezó X, algo nervioso. "La estaba persiguiendo, la atrapé y… bueno, digamos que mis manos no quedaron donde yo quería…"

Ante esto, la joven agachó más la cabeza, tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que se intensificaba en su rostro. Seiya y Haru no entendían las palabras que dijo el _Hunter_, pero Kristal y Alan sólo se miraron, pensando lo mismo.

"_Uh… ¿De-ja-vu?"_

"_Ciertamente, Alan-kun."_

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _22-The 13th Dilemma- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

Un sonido extraño se escuchaba en el interior de una zona rocosa creada en el mundo del vacío, producto de la mente de los presentes. Sobre un acantilado, Obi-Wan Kenobi miraba hacia abajo, viendo el combate que ocurría.

El sonido extraño que se escuchaba no era otro que el choque de dos armas; el _Lightsaber_ de Anakin, el _Jedi_ _Knight_, y la _Fly's Sword_ de Fly, el _Dragon Knight_. Ambos estaban luchando en el centro de una zona rocosa creada por la mente del propio Obi-Wan para probar sus habilidades. El sonido se escuchaba una y otra vez cuando ambas armas chocaban en repetidas ocasiones.

Uno se preguntará; ¿Cómo rayos la espada de Fly, que estaba hecha de metal, no se partía en dos por el sable de luz de Anakin? La respuesta era simple; la espada del chico estaba hecha por un material especial, _Orihalcon_, que le daba una fortaleza sin igual. Era inferior al metal de las armaduras de oro de los _Saints_, pero era suficiente para soportar los golpes del sable de luz. Además, la espada de Fly tenía un alma propia, así como las _Keyblades_ de los _Keyblade_ _Weilder_, por lo que podía emitir un aura protectora, aumentando la resistencia del arma.

Las armas de ambos volvieron a chocar, esta vez no separándose, ya que los luchadores estaban intentando superarse en fuerza y, mientras esto ocurría, un sonido de siseo se escuchaba intensamente.

"Tu espada es asombrosa." Comentó Anakin. "Para soportar tantos golpes de mi _Lightsaber_ sin romperse es que debe ser especial."

"Fue creada sólo para mi, por eso tiene un alma que la protege." Respondió el joven con seguridad. "Estos golpes no podrán romperla."

"¡Pero no me dejaré vencer por alguien con un arma tan anticuada!"

Los dos contrincantes se separaron, creando distancia entre ellos, mientras se estudiaban. Sobre ellos, Obi-Wan miraba con ojo critico cada movimiento, pensando el como terminaría el combate.

'_No, Anakin, no subestimes a tu oponente.'_ Pensó el _Jedi_ _Master_ al ver a su ex alumno. _'Aún con una espada de metal, mientras esta pueda soportar los embates del sable, podrá dar un buen combate. Además, tu oponente es un Dragon Knight, no debes tomarlo a la ligera.'_

Los dos se miraban fijamente, esperando que alguno hiciera el primer movimiento, y fue Anakin el que lo hizo. El _Jedi_ extendió su mano izquierda hacia el frente, lanzando una onda de energía de _Force_ hacia su rival. Fly, al saber de la habilidad de los _Jedi_s, no fue sorprendido por esta y saltó para evitar ser lanzado por su poder psíquico. Anakin no terminó con eso; extendió su mano hacia arriba, a una de las enormes columnas de roca, empleando su control sobre _The Force_ para romper la cima de esa montaña y hacerla caer a gran velocidad.

El _Dragon Knight_, al ver las incontables rocas comenzar a caer hacia donde estaba él, decidió saltar para encararlas, guardando su espada en la funda de su espalda y sacando la otra que estaba amarrada a su cintura, sujetándola con ambas manos.

"_¡EARTH SLASH!_"

Fly comenzó a cortar las rocas que venían hacia él con facilidad, cortándolas perfectamente, impulsándose en una de las mitades para seguir cortando las otras que seguían cayendo. Entonces, detectó la presencia de Anakin acercándose, saltando de roca en roca y cortando las que venían hacia él con su sable de luz. El _Jedi_ se acercaba al _Dragon Knight_, y sabía que su segunda espada no soportaría un ataque del _Lightsaber_ de su oponente, debido a que estaba hecha de un metal inferior. Sin embargo, en lugar de desenfundar su espada principal, decidió probar algo, alzando su espada al cielo.

"_¡RAIDEN!_"

De pronto, un relámpago blanco cayó del cielo, impactando la espada de Fly, aunque no le hacía daño para nada. En cambio, la electricidad energizó la espada, volviéndola más poderosa. Anakin vio esto pero no se detuvo, en su lugar dio un corte con su sable, seguro de que cortaría la espada en dos. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que su sable había sido detenido por el arma de su oponente.

"¿Pero que…?"

Obi-Wan, desde lejos, miraba el combate con intriga.

"Interesante." Comentó para si mismo. "Ese chico utilizó el poder del relámpago para incrementar el poder de su espada claramente inferior y así resistir el golpe del sable de luz. Es bastante astuto."

De vuelta en el combate, Fly empleó mas fuerza, mandando al _Jedi_ hacia el suelo, aunque logró reincorporarse para no caer estrepitosamente. Anakin miró hacia arriba, viendo como Fly, aún en el aire, sujetaba con una mano su espada al revés, inclinándose un poco al frente.

"¡Toma esto!" Exclamó el chico, sujetando más fuerte su arma. "_¡RAIDEN STRASH!_"

Dando un corte con la espada, esta generó un arco de electricidad que salió disparada hacia abajo, dirigiéndose hacia el _Jedi_ quien, al ver el ataque venir hacia él, incrementó su poder sobre _The Force_. Esto ocasionó que su espada emanara más energía de la normal y creciendo un poco de tamaño. Sujetándola con ambas manos, Anakin recibió el corte eléctrico de lleno, usando su espada para bloquear el ataque. La fuerza del _Raiden Strash_ comenzó a empujar al _Jedi Knight_ hacia atrás poco a poco, tratando de vencerlo. Sin embargo este, con un último esfuerzo, logró cortar a través del corte, disipando la energía. Fly, quien había descendido a tierra luego del ataque, miró sorprendido a su contrincante.

"Vaya, no lo creo." Expresó el chico. "Nadie antes había podido detener mi _Raiden Strash_ así."

"Esa si que fue una técnica interesante." Respondió Anakin. "Si hubiese usado una espada de metal, es probable que no la hubiera soportado."

"Tienes suerte, mi viejo aprendiz." Comentó Obi-Wan, descendiendo a lado de los dos. "Es cierto, el _Lightsaber_ hizo posible que pudieras detenerlo, pero no es sólo eso. Tu control sobre _The Force_ te permitió usar el sable como un medio para lograr tu objetivo. Recuerda que el sable es parte de la extensión del cuerpo del _Jedi_; mientras mas fuerte y hábil sea uno, mas fuerte es el sable."

"Si, maestro, lo tengo entendido."

"Aún así, hubo un punto en el que subestimaste a tu rival. Eso puede ser un error fatal a la hora del combate."

"Si, maestro, no volverá a pasar."

"No hay que ser tan duros." Dijo Fly, guardando su espada secundaria. "Fue una buena pelea."

"Si, pero en el campo de batalla, uno no debe dudar, porque el enemigo puede aprovechar ese momento para sorprendernos." Respondió el _Jedi Master_. "Si titubeamos, lo próximo que podríamos ver sería nuestro brazo volar frente a nosotros."

"Creo que tiene razón…" dijo el chico, rascándose la cabeza.

"Regresemos, es todo por hoy."

Así, los dos muchachos siguieron al maestro de regreso al templo.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _12-Magical Mystery- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

Han pasado ya cuarentainueve horas desde que los jóvenes entraron en la habitación. El tiempo de entrenamiento se ha terminado y sólo quedaba el ver los resultados. El _Dark Sage_ Raphael y varias personas de la base estaban esperando afuera, en el salón que servía de recepción, esperando a que el grupo saliera. Junto a él estaban los _Gold Saints_ Aioria y Camus, así como el capitán Byakuya y el _Saiyan_ Vegeta, aunque este último estaba retirado de los demás.

De pronto, todos miraron como la puerta de la habitación del tiempo se abría lentamente, una luz cegadora emergía del interior. Varias figuras comenzaron a emerger de ese lugar, todos con las ropas desgarradas y algunas raspaduras en sus cuerpos, aunque no tenían heridas visibles. Raphael, al verlos nuevamente, sonrió.

"Que bueno que han salido." Comentó el hechicero. "¿Qué tal les fue?"

Algunos de ellos bajaron la mirada, como tratando de evitar contacto con el _Dark Sage_, quienes los miró confundidos. Kristal fue la que se adelantó, acercándose al otro hechicero.

"Lo siento, maestro." Empezó ella. "Entrenamos mucho, pero no pudimos lograr alcanzar la velocidad de la luz. Es demasiado para nosotros."

"Lo entiendo." Respondió Raphael, colocando una mano en el hombro de la chica. "Sé que alcanzar esa velocidad no es fácil. Incluso los guerreros más experimentados tardarían varios años en lograrlo… sin embargo..." Expresó ahora mirando al caballero dorado de _Gemini_. "Estoy seguro de que se los mostraste."

"Así es." Respondió Saga. "Les he mostrado a los jóvenes como poder explotar su energía interna, simulando al _cosmos_ de nosotros, los _Gold Saints_. Estoy seguro que, en momentos de gran tensión, podrán lograr la velocidad de la luz… no… estoy seguro de que ellos podrían incluso superarla con el tiempo."

"Sin embargo, eso es algo que no tenemos." Comentó Obi-Wan. "Aún en la habitación, es poco tiempo para alcanzar esa velocidad, misma que sólo los _Gold_ _Saints_ y unos pocos guerreros pueden alcanzar."

"Goku puede alcanzar la velocidad luz si se esfuerza al máximo." Expresó Saga, mirando al _Saiyan_ que sólo se frotaba la nuca. "Y Fly no está lejos."

"¿Ustedes creen?" preguntaba el joven _Dragon Knight_, algo confundido.

"Lo entiendo." Dijo Raphael.

Alan comenzó a caminar hacia el hechicero adulto.

"¿Qué haremos ahora?" preguntó el joven. "Tenemos un día más para que el portal se abra, ¿no?¿Por qué no entrenamos ese tiempo?"

"Es una buena pregunta." Respondió Raphael. "La razón por la que quiero que este día descansen es porque quiero que lo pasen con sus seres queridos."

Los once _N-Warriors_ lo miraron con confusión.

"¿Por qué lo dice?" preguntó Ash, sintiendo que no le agradaría la respuesta.

"Les seré sincero, muchachos; a diferencia de las otras veces, no sabemos exactamente que pueda haber en la galaxia _Duat_. He estado ahí en la anterior _Galaxian War_, y debo decirles que es un lugar horrible e inhóspito. Sin embargo, cuando fui a ese lugar, ya era un _Golden N-Warrior_, por lo que era superior a ustedes. Es probable que alguno de ustedes no regrese con vida."

Los once se miraron con preocupación, las palabras cayéndoles como un balde de agua fría. El hechicero Raphael, que siempre confiaba en ellos y les brindaba esperanzas, ahora les decía que alguno de ellos no podría regresar con vida... y eso les asustaba.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _13-Crono's theme- _(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger)_

"Eso lo he entendido." Empezó Alan seriamente, llamando la atención de todos. "Desde el día que llegué a esta galaxia, me he hecho a la idea de que podría morir al día siguiente. Sin embargo, siempre he creído también que podré superarlo si estamos todos juntos. Yo soy de una galaxia diferente, no tengo por qué estar aquí defendiéndolos, no es mi obligación… o bueno, no lo era. Ahora ustedes son como mi familia, los amigos que no tuve en mi mundo y, por el bienestar de sus familias, yo lucharé."

"Es cierto." Continuó el _Hunter_ Zero con igual seriedad. "Es nuestra misión, una que nosotros mismos elegimos."

"No tenemos el derecho de pelear." Empezó Tai. "No es nuestra obligación el luchar. Lo hacemos porque queremos ayudar."

"No, Tai." Corrigió el _Hunter_ azul, X. "Tenemos estos poderes, por lo que es nuestra obligación. Sin embargo, tú elegiste este camino el momento en el que te dieron esos poderes. Esta es otra elección. Esta misión es nuestra obligación, eso no hay duda…"

"…pero no es una que no podamos hacer solos." Continuó Lucy a lado del _Hunter_, tomándolo de la mano. "Es por eso que nos tenemos el uno al otro."

"Nosotros lucharemos." Expresó Haru. "Esa es nuestra elección."

El _Dark Sage_ miró a los once jóvenes, la nueva generación de _N-Warriors_ y sonrió al ver que el temor se alejaba de sus corazones.

"Me enorgullezco de ustedes." Comentó el hechicero. "Realmente son la esperanza de esta era, los guerreros de la esperanza. Muy bien, les daré este día libre, hagan con el lo que quieran, vayan donde quieran, disfrútenlo como se les antoje. Los veré en Céfiro dentro de veinticuatro horas para partir a la galaxia _Duat_. El que no quiera ir, está en todo su derecho."

Los once jóvenes asintieron y se separaron, así como el grupo que estaba con ellos. Sin embargo, sólo Kristal y Alan permanecieron con él.

"Raphael." Empezó el humano. "Dijiste que me mostrarías mi _Keyblade_ completa."

"Cierto." Respondió el hechicero. "Puedo sentirlo, tu _Keyblade_ está completa, no como la viste hace unos días. Vayamos por ella."

"¿Les importaría si voy?" preguntó Kristal. "Quiero ver la nueva arma de Alan-kun."

"Claro, Kristal, puedes venir con nosotros."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _05-Uutai Ruins- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII)_

Y así, los tres comenzaron a caminar de vuelta al salón de las _Keyblades_. Luego de caminar por varios minutos, el grupo llegó de nuevo a la habitación donde ellos habían estado hace dos días, para obtener sus nuevas _Keyblades_. Ahora estaban nuevamente en ese lugar para reclamar la _Keyblade_ que ha sido creada por el corazón de Alan.

Raphael abrió la enorme puerta de la habitación, dejando al descubierto las incontables _Keyblades_ que yacían encajadas en la tierra, ya sea descansando en paz o esperando a que alguien las reclamara.

"¿Puedes sentirla?" preguntó el hechicero al muchacho.

"Si, puedo sentirla." Afirmó Alan. "Puedo sentir que alguien me llama. Es muy diferente a la última vez que vine."

"Cuando obtuviste la _Articuno_ _Keyblade_, no sentiste nada, porque esa _Keyblade_ estaba casi muerta, ya que había perdido su _Keychain_. Sin embargo, esta vez tu nueva llave acaba de nacer y está llamando a su dueño, es decir tu."

"Pero, maestro." Empezó Kristal. "¿Por qué ahora?¿Por qué es diferente con Alan-kun?"

"¿Te refieres a cuando tú conseguiste tu _Keyblade_?" preguntó el _Dark Sage_, a lo que ella afirmó. "La diferencia aquí es el tiempo."

"¿El tiempo?" preguntó el humano confundido.

"Si. Kristal ha estado viviendo en esta galaxia por casi diecisiete años y, como ella es una _N-Warrior_ de nacimiento, su _Keyblade_ se empezó a formar desde que nació. Se completó en algún momento de su desarrollo y permaneció callada hasta el momento en el que estuviera lista. Cuando supo que estaba lista, la _Keyblade_ me llamó, informándome que necesitaba la esencia de Kristal para completarse y supe que era lo que necesitaba…"

"La _Sage's Stone_…" terminó la joven. "La roca que usted me dio cuando era niña, aquella que absorbía mi esencia."

"Exacto. Con esa roca, la _Keyblade_ pudo completarse y partir al mundo donde tú combatías. Sin embargo, Alan ha estado aquí sólo un año, por lo que su _Keyblade_ apenas se estaba formando."

"Así que mi _Keyblade_ apenas se formaba, eh…" comentó Alan.

"Si, pero ahora la puedo sentir. Te está llamando, significa que está lista. No la hagamos esperar más y vayamos a buscarla."

"¡Si!" Exclamaron los dos, siguiendo al hechicero que ya se estaba adelantando, tomados de la mano, algo que no pasó desapercibido por él.

"Veo que aún siguen juntos." Comentó el _Dark Sage_. "Eso me alegra."

"¿Por qué?" preguntaba Alan. "¿Acaso es porque somos las reencarnaciones de _Chaos_ y _Balance_?"

"No sólo por eso. Veo que los dos son muy felices juntos."

"Si, soy muy feliz con Alan-kun." Expresó la chica, aferrándose al brazo de su pareja, haciendo que este se sonrojara un poco y, extrañamente, provocando que el anciano sonriera.

"Que suerte tienes, Alan." Comentó el hechicero. "Tener una novia así que te quiera de esa manera es raro."

"Ni que lo diga. Ella sería el sueño de muchos hombres en mi mundo." Respondió el joven. "Por cierto, hay algo que quiero preguntar pero ella no me responde. Desde hace unas semanas, dos o tres creo, ella me llama 'Alan-kun'. ¿Significa algo para ustedes?"

"En nuestra cultura, una mujer le pone el sufijo –kun al nombre del hombre con el que planea casarse en un futuro. Si es al revés, un hombre le coloca el –chan al nombre de la chica con la que quiere casarse."

"¿Qué?¿Es eso cierto, Kristal?" preguntó mirando a su pareja.

"Yep, es correcto, Alan-kun. Después del problema que tuvimos con la energía oscura, cuando nos peleamos, descubrí cuanta falta me haces y lo importante que eres para mi. Es por eso que planeo vivir el resto de mi vida contigo."

"Wow… no se que decir…"

El _Dark Sage_ sólo los miraba de reojo con cierta tristeza, viendo como ella se aferraba del brazo del muchacho.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _76-The Mako City- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII)_

Minutos después de caminar por el sendero, Raphael se adentró en la selva de _Keyblades_ que había alrededor, por lo que ellos lo siguieron. Después de algunos minutos, los tres estaban frente a una _Keyblade_ azul y celeste, con algunos tonos blancos, misma que estaba destellando levemente. Alan, quien estaba frente a ella, la miraba con detenimiento.

"¿Es esta?" preguntaba el muchacho.

"Si, es esta." Respondía el hechicero. "Tómala."

Sin embargo, el guerrero del hielo se le quedó mirando por mas tiempo del necesario, algo que confundió a los dos presentes.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Raphael.

"Tengo una duda: ¿por qué la _Keyblade_ de Kristal necesitaba una _Keychain_ y esta no?"

Era cierto, la _Keyblade_ que estaba frente a ellos tenía ya su _Keychain_, a diferencia de la _Sage's Stone_ y la _Articuno_.

"De hecho, recuerdo que las _Keyblades_ de Tai, Ash y Takato, así como las de Lucy, Marina y Anaís, tenían ya sus _Keychain_s desde el inicio." Continuó el joven, aún confundido.

"El _Keychain_ es la última prueba que pone la _Keyblade_ a su dueño." Respondió Raphael. "Es necesaria para saber su compatibilidad, aunque hay casos en los que no se necesita un _Keychain_. Algunas no las tienen, pero otras sí. El punto es que, cuando viene su portador, ella verificará una última vez el alma de su dueño y, si está satisfecha, crea un _Keychain_."

"Entonces esta está satisfecha conmigo."

"Si, es por eso que debes tomarla."

"mmm…"

"¿Y ahora qué?"

"Los dientes de la _Keyblade_… se parecen mucho a los de la _Articuno_… de hecho son idénticas."

"Debe de tratarse por la influencia que tuvo esa _Keyblade_ en tu corazón. La nueva _Keyblade_ creada por tu corazón debió basarse un poco en la _Articuno_ para adaptarse mejor a ti."

"Quizás… bueno, veamos…"

Alan la tomó por el mango rojo y la sacó del suelo, alzándola en el aire. De inmediato, las demás _Keyblades_, con o sin _Keychain_, incluso las que estaban 'muertas', resonaron ante la unión del guerrero y su nueva arma. El muchacho miró la hoja de la llave, leyendo su nombre… aunque no fue su propia voz la que escuchó en su mente.

"_**Frozen Terra**__."_ Dijo _Mobius_ dentro de su _Keychain_, sólo Alan logrando oírlo. _"Este es el nacimiento de una nueva llave de los hielos."_

"_No sólo eso."_ Comentó _Shiva_, también dentro de la mente del joven. _"Es el nacimiento de un nuevo miembro de la Frozen Challenge… maestro, úsela sabiamente."_

"_Frozen Terra_, la _Keyblade_ que representa mi corazón, mi mundo…" expresó el joven, mirando su nueva arma, mientras los tres seres de los hielos, _Articuno_, _Mobius_ y _Shiva_, se postraban detrás de él, siendo el único que podía verlos. "Si, prometo usarla de la manera debida." Dijo mientras hacía unos movimientos con ella, probándola, satisfecho de su desempeño. "La usaré para proteger a mis seres queridos."

"¡Así se habla, Alan-kun!" Expresó la hechicera con felicidad. De pronto, el humano miró la _Keyblade_, aunque sus ojos parecían estar en otra parte. "¿Qué te pasa?"

"Saben, es gracioso." Respondió el joven. "Ha pasado ya un año desde que llegué aquí… ni me acordaba que cumplí años hace unos días."

"¿Que?¿Cumpliste años?" preguntó Raphael. "¿Por qué no nos lo comentaste?"

"Se me había olvidado con todos los problemas que tuvimos. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que cumplí diecisiete el día en el que sólo los hombres peleamos contra _Morganna _en _Heartliass_, cuando nos estaba ganando."

"Vaya cumpleaños…" comentó Kristal, acercándose a su novio. "Bueno, entonces te daré mi regalo atrasado." Dijo ella, besando al chico, abrazándolo con fuerza por varios segundos antes de alejarse. "Luego te daré otros muchos más."

"No puedo esperar."

"Bueno…" empezó el humano, convirtiendo su nueva _Keyblade_ en llavero. "Regresemos a la entrada. Tenemos un día para descansar."

"¡Si, Alan-kun!"

Nuevamente, los tres comenzaron a caminar de nuevo al sendero, Kristal aferrándose de nuevo al brazo de su novio, quien estaba más que encantado de que ella hiciera eso. El _Dark Sage_ los miraba de reojo, sonriendo tristemente, viendo a su aprendiz reírse de un comentario que el muchacho hizo.

'_Disfrútalo mientras puedas, Kristal, porque él en algún momento tendrá que regresar a su mundo… y no podrá llevarte a él…'_

**Fin del Capitulo ****13**

**

* * *

**_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! GX_)

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Muy bien, es momento de descansar y reflexionar. Sólo nos queda un día para que tengamos que partir a la galaxia _Duat_.

**Tai****:** Por mientras, descansaremos…

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**El último día, veinticuatro horas restantes.**_

**Raichu:** ¿Por qué…?¿Por qué me dijo eso?

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)_

_

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** 2 X 1_

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	15. Cap 14: El último día

_**23/DIC/08**_

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

Los jóvenes guerreros terminan de entrenar en la habitación del tiempo. Los dos días había pasado ya y todo el grupo salía de la habitación, la gran mayoría aún inseguros de lo que pasará en su misión. El tiempo se ha terminado, sólo queda un día para que el portal a la galaxia _Duat_ se abra.

Raphael, el _Dark Sage_, les ofrece que ese último día lo pasen con sus familiares y amigos, un indicio de que incluso él perdía las esperanzas, a pesar de que los héroes no lo hacían.

Luego, el hechicero lleva a Kristal y a Alan de nuevo al salón de las _Keyblades_ para obtener la nueva _Keyblade_ de Alan, creada por su propio corazón; _Frozen Terra_, una nueva miembro de la _Frozen Challange_.

El tiempo se agota, sólo quedan veinticuatro horas antes de partir. ¿Qué sucederá?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 1__4: El último día, veinticuatro horas restantes._**

_-Planeta: Tierra 0__27: Pokearth-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _79-Missing You- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

Ash Ketchum estaba pasando un tiempo con su madre, Delia Ketchum, y con sus demás amigos. Luego del incidente de Exus, todos en Pallet Town y las ciudades vecinas se fueron al grupo de islas llamadas _Sevii Islands_, situadas al suroeste de _Kanto_. Debido a lo alejadas que estaban, estas islas no estaban bajo ataque de algún enemigo. Varios de los amigos de Ash, además de su madre, se fueron a vivir a la primer isla, que se supone es la más grande de la cadena isleña. Por ahora, la madre del joven vivía en una cabaña mientras las regiones de _Kanto_ y _Johto_ continúan con las reparaciones.

El joven _Pokemon Trainer_ estaba inquieto. Gracias a su habilidad para sentir las presencias, podía saber que había un combate en la región _Hoenn_, a cientos de kilómetros de donde estaban. Sabía que no debía luchar para mantenerse relajado para la misión que iban a tener, pero no podía evitarlo.

"¿Te sucede algo, hijo?" preguntó Delia Ketchum, la madre de Ash, al ver a su hijo con mucha inquietud.

"¿Eh?¡Oh!¡No, nada!" exclamó él, moviendo sus brazos rápidamente en señal de nerviosismo. "No me pasa nada."

"Ash, sabes que no puedes guardarme ningún secreto."

El joven, al ver que no podía ganar, decidió mejor contarle lo que le pasaba, la inquietud que tenía y las ganas de querer ir a ayudar a los demás… pero que quería pasar todo el tiempo con ellos.

"Tranquilo, hijo, no te preocupes."

"Pero mamá, se que me necesitan, yo…"

"¿De verdad lo crees? Por lo mucho que me has contado, no es necesario que vayas, es por eso que te dijeron que pases el día con tus familiares, ¿no?"

"Bueno… creo que tienes razón…"

"Anda, ayúdame a poner los platos, no tardarán en llegar."

Lo que estaban haciendo era prepararse para la llegada de varias personas. Delia le estaba haciendo una reunión a su hijo, tratando de alegrarlo con la llegada de sus conocidos más cercanos. Pronto el tiempo pasó y todos comenzaron a reunirse; el profesor Oak, su nieto Gary y su asistente Tracey, además de los _Gym Leaders_ Misty y Brock. Ellos ya habían llegado y se sentaron en la mesa, en donde Delia servía la cena. Ash rápidamente comenzó a, no comer, sino a devorar, todo lo que había en la mesa, sorprendiendo a todos.

"¡Ash!¡Deja algo para nosotros!" Exclamó Misty muy enfadada, ya que el joven tomó un pedazo de pollo de su plato.

"Lo siento, Misty, no lo ví." Respondió el muchacho algo apenado, aunque aún así resumió su actividad, provocando que la líder de gimnasio se llevara una mano al rostro.

"Tranquilo, Ash, no te vayas a atragantar." Comentó Brock, aunque su advertencia llegó tarde, porque el muchacho comenzó a golpearse el pecho fuertemente. "Te lo dije."

Ash sentía que se ahogaba. Debía ser ese pan que se comió de un bocado. Sujetó un vaso con agua y la bebió toda, hasta la última gota, suspirando de alivio al sentir la comida pasar por su garganta, haciendo que todos rieran.

"Que patético sería que tú, un guerrero que se mueva tan rápido y golpeé tan fuerte, muera atragantado." Comentó Gary, tratando de hacer enfadar a Ash, lo cual era algo común.

"¡Tranquilo, Gary, ahora puedo romperte en dos!" exclamó Ash en respuesta, causando cierto enfado en su madre.

"¡Ash!¡No amenaces a tus amigos!"

"Si, mamá…"

"La verdad no te veo saltando edificios y creando cráteres en el suelo con sólo tus golpes." Comentó Misty. "Siempre pareciste un debilucho."

"Y tu siempre pareciste una luchadora profesional."

"¡¿Qué dijiste, Ash Ketchum?!"

"¡Lo que oíste!"

Ambos jóvenes se miraron con odio, creando chispas donde las fuerzas de sus miradas se encontraban… antes de comenzar a reír a carcajadas.

"¿Hace cuando que no nos peleábamos así?" preguntaba la pelirroja, secándose unas lagrimas mientras reía.

"No lo sé, quizás desde que nos separamos." Respondió el joven.

"Si, que tiempos aquellos… como cambian las cosas…"

"Cierto…"

El grupo permaneció callado por unos segundos, tratando de entablar una conversación, una que Gary empezó.

""Bueno Ash, ¿Cuándo tienes que irte?

"¿Me estás corriendo?"

"No, sólo quiero saber."

"Bueno… tengo que verme allá cuando amanezca."

"Falta poco tiempo."

"Si."

"¿De verdad te tienes que ir?" preguntaba su madre con preocupación. "¿Acaso no pueden ir los demás solamente?"

"Mamá, ellos también tienen familias que los quieren, y aún así van a ir al combate, porque quieren protegerlos de aquellos que tratan de invadirlos, como está pasando aquí."

"Lo entendemos, Ash." Empezó el profesor Oak. "Pero entiende que estamos preocupados por ti."

"Es cierto, Ash." Empezó Tracey. "Según dices, esta aventura será diferente a las anteriores, mucho más peligrosa, tanto que incluso aquel que los apoyaba pierde las esperanzas en ustedes. Hasta parece que no… regresarás…"

Nuevamente el silencio reinó en el lugar, mientras la señora Ketchum miraba a otro lado para que su hijo no la viera llorar.

"Regresaré…" respondió el muchacho de gorra roja. "Regresaré porque quiero estar con ustedes y porque aún tengo cosas que hacer. No se preocupen por mi, haré mi mejor esfuerzo."

"Confiamos en ti, Ash, se que lo harás." Comentó el científico nuevamente, calmando las cosas.

"Bueno, ¿Qué mas hay para comer?"

"Glotón." Comentó Misty.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 002__: Novaterra-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _65-Traverse Town- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts)_

Tai Kamiya caminaba por los pasillos de la enorme torre que era la base de operaciones de los _N-Warriors_. Era de noche, por lo que las luces artificiales estaban encendidas. El joven caminó por varios metros hasta que se encontró frente a frente con Takato Matsuki, quien salía de un pasillo perpendicular al que estaba él.

"Hey, Takato." Saludaba el _Digidestined_ a su compañero.

"Oh, hola Tai." Respondía el _Tamer_. "¿Qué tal?"

"No mucho, vengo de visitar a mis amigos."

"¿Tus amigos están aquí?"

"Si, recuerda que _Digiten_ fue atacado, por lo que algunos refugiados fueron mandados aquí."

"Yo también, _Tamera_ ya no existe, lo bueno es que la mayoría logró ser evacuada. Mis padres también estaban aquí, aunque ya se los llevaron a otro mundo."

"Parece que estaremos los dos aquí un rato. ¿Quieres hacer algo?"

"No lo sé… sigamos caminando, a lo mejor nos encontramos con alguien mas."

"Tienes razón, vamos."

Los dos muchachos comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos de la base, a ver si podían ver a alguien. Takato miró de reojo a Tai y sonrió un poco. Antes de conocerlo, Takato, como buen fan de _Digimon Adventure_, se hubiera emocionado al saber que conocería al verdadero Tai, ya que lo veía como un ídolo, perfecto y sin ningún problema. Ahora que lo conoce, ha descubierto que es como todo humano, con cosas buenas y malas, con miedos y sueños, y eso le agradaba aún más. Él era un héroe para él, y tenía la oportunidad de pelear junto a su héroe.

"¿Sucede algo, Takato?"

La voz de su ídolo lo sacó rápidamente de sus pensamientos.

"No, nada, sólo pensaba." Respondía el chico de googles amarillos.

"¿En que?"

"Cosas personales…"

"¿Pensabas en esa chica que te gusta? Rika, ¿no?"

"¿Eh?" preguntó mientras se sonrojaba. "¡No!... ¡digo sí!¡eh, no!¡si…!¡Ah, no sé!"

"Si, en mi opinión es bastante linda… aunque, como me la describiste al principio, si que era MUY diferente."

"Si, ella tenía una personalidad más fría, misma que fue cambiando mientras estaba con nosotros." Comentó el _Tamer_, suspirando un poco. "¿Crees que las volveremos a ver?"

"No lo sé… pero donde quiera que estén, espero que nos hayan perdonado… aunque aún no sé que es lo que pasa."

"Cierto… ni yo sé el porque. Alan y Kristal parecen saber algo, pero no nos quieren decir."

"Eso es algo frustrante, pero no se le puede hacer mucho."

"Cierto…"

"Oye, vamos a comer algo, tengo hambre."

"Igual yo, vamos."

Y así, los dos chicos continuaron su caminata, ahora en un **quest** por encontrar comida.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _82-The Mako-Controlling Organization- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII)_

Zero estaba recargado en una pared de uno de los tantos pasillos que existen en la base. El _Hunter_, portando su armadura, permanecía quieto, con los ojos cerrados, no moviendo ningún músculo más que para respirar, completamente inmerso en sus pensamientos.

"¿Por qué estas tan nervioso?"

El _Hunter_ abrió sus ojos, mirando al frente, viendo a otro hombre recargado de la misma manera en la pared opuesta a donde estaba él. Este hombre era Saga, caballero dorado de _Gemini_.

'_Es bueno.'_ Pensó el ex_Reploid_. _'No pude detectar su presencia hasta que me habló. De verdad es alguien interesante.'_

"¿A que te refieres con nervioso?" preguntó al recién llegado seriamente.

"Puedo verlo." Respondió el _Saint_. "Sabes mantener bien ocultas tus emociones, pero puedo ver que estás intentando relajarte, sin éxito."

"Parece ser que sabes mucho."

"Como uno de los caballeros que protegen a la diosa _Athena_, tuve que llevar un entrenamiento para volver fuerte, no sólo mi cuerpo, sino también mi mente. Muchos de nosotros hemos aprendido a controlar nuestras emociones, es por eso que sabemos de eso."

"Entiendo."

"Además, a mí siempre se me ha hecho fácil leer a los demás, aún aquellos que pueden ocultar lo que de verdad sienten."

El _Hunter_ se quedó callado, mirando seriamente a Saga. Él también podía hacer lo mismo, leer a las personas con sólo verlas, un don que tenía debido a las incontables guerras que forjaron su carácter. Sin embargo, no podía leer al caballero dorado, algo que no podía hacer con pocos.

"¿Acaso tu vida también ha sido muy dura?" preguntó Zero seriamente.

"Veo que lograste descubrirlo… la mayoría me diría que soy frío y sin corazón." Respondió Saga, sonriendo un poco. "Si, he tenido una vida dura, pero todos los _Saints_ la han tenido igual, así que no soy un caso especial, sólo que cambiamos dependiendo de nuestras personalidades. Tu y ese otro joven llamado X son un ejemplo de ello."

Zero pensó un momento. Era cierto, él y X habían vivido cosas similares, el dolor de las guerras y el de perder a seres queridos. Sin embargo, sus personalidades son muy diferentes; él era serio, calculador y algo desconfiado, pero X era lo opuesto, nunca perdiendo la fe en los demás, a pesar de haber sido traicionado una y otra vez. Incluso ha conseguido una novia, algo que él mismo se ha negado por temor a que saliera involucrada en las guerras.

"Tienes razón, aún bajo las mismas condiciones, todos actuamos diferente." Comentó el _Hunter_. "Aún así, eso no me quita la ansiedad."

"¿Por el combate?"

"Exacto. He visto el poder de los _Pharaohns_ de lejos y sé que no podemos vencerlos aún con nuestro poder actual."

"¿Y te preguntas el porqué no vamos nosotros mientras ustedes luchan con los que invaden?"

"No, no es eso. Ya sé el porqué somos nosotros los que iremos y no ustedes: porque es nuestra lucha, nuestra responsabilidad."

"Exacto. No podemos luchar nosotros sus batallas. Ustedes deben hacerse responsables de su propia protección, nosotros sólo les mostramos el camino."

"Dime algo, ¿Es posible derrotar a un dios?"

"No." Respondió Saga secamente. "Un humano no podría derrotar a un dios."

"Pero nosotros no somos humanos."

"Exacto. Ustedes son _N-Warriors_, los guerreros que salieron de la fusión de varias razas. Pueden hacer lo imposible si se lo proponen, incluso derrotar a un dios."

"Sin embargo, un humano puede hacer lo imposible si se lo propone."

"Ciertamente."

Los dos permanecieron callados por varios segundos, sin decirse nada el uno al otro, hasta que Zero soltó una pequeña risa.

"Es cierto, estaba perdiendo la esperanza." Comentó el _Hunter_. "Eso es algo que no debo hacer frente al inicio de una guerra como esta."

"Sabía que tu sólo podrías descubrirlo. Eres una persona bastante observadora." Comentó Saga, retirándose de la pared y caminando para alejarse del lugar. "Buena suerte en tu combate."

El caballero de oro se alejó, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de los pasillos, dejando al _Hunter_ carmesí sumido en sus pensamientos… y con una nueva sensación de respeto por él.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _76-The Mako City- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII)_

En la parte más baja de la ciudad, en el suelo, existían cientos de tiendas, bares, zonas de juegos de video y de recreación. Esta era la zona antigua, un lugar donde existen diferentes establecimientos de la época "moderna", es decir, del siglo veintiuno. En este lugar se utiliza un dinero falso para dar la sensación de una cultura antigua para los _Novaterrans_, un lugar que las personas de los mundos como el de Tai, Takato, Lucy, e incluso los de X, hallarían familiar.

Era un lugar donde Kristal y Alan paseaban.

"¿Estás segura de querer venir aquí?"

"Anda, Alan-kun, me prometiste una cita. Además, aquí no es tan diferente a lo que hay en los mundos como el de Tai."

"Si tu lo dices."

Era ya de noche, aunque las luces artificiales iluminaban las calles como si fuera de día. Bueno, no eran en realidad calles, ya que ningún auto pasaba por ahí, ya que los vehículos que se desplazaban por tierra habían quedado obsoletos hace milenios. Ahora, las calles eran para la gente que deseaba caminar, algo que no muchos en _Novaterra_ hacían.

El _Zotano_, como así se le llamaba a esa zona baja, tenía establecimientos conocidos para el joven, por lo que parecía ser una cita en su mundo… claro, sin contar con los enormes rascacielos varias veces mas grandes que los de su lugar de origen. Los edificios eran tan altos que, aún siendo de día, la luz solar no llegaba al lugar, por lo que las luces artificiales estaban encendidas todo el tiempo, gastando mucha energía, algo de lo que _Novaterra_ no se preocupaba.

Kristal había decidido tener una cita con Alan como última cosa a hacer antes del combate, por lo que el joven tuvo que aceptar a fuerzas. Claro, no es que no le guste salir con su novia y tener una relación más normal, pero no sentía que fuera el momento para tener una cita.

Al final, ambos jóvenes continuaban caminando por las calles, buscando un lugar a donde divertirse. Hace unos minutos salieron de un antro que, para sorpresa de Alan, estaba lleno. Tuvieron un problema en el lugar con unas personas que no eran de _Novaterra_, sino de otro mundo menos avanzado.

El problema fue que, mientras ellos dos estaban bailando, algo que Alan detestaba, un hombre alto se acercó a Kristal y comenzó a tocar su trasero. Al darse cuenta ella, intentó atacar al sujeto, pero Alan la detuvo, encarando al agresor. Se hicieron de palabras y ambos descubrieron que él no venía sólo, sino que estaban con otros treinta sujetos. Ellos incluso habían exigido que él les dejara a la chica para hacerle cosas "no muy limpias". Está claro que él se enfadó por esto, casi queriendo congelarlos vivos.

Por suerte, para los vándalos, uno de los clientes del lugar reconoció a Alan y Kristal y reveló sus identidades; dos _N-Warriors_ que eran aparte las reencarnaciones de _Chaos_ y _Balance_. Al saber que se estaban metiendo con unos _Guardianes_, los vándalos se aterrorizaron, viendo que habían hecho algo mal, pidiéndole disculpas a Kristal, rogando que se les perdonara la vida, y corriendo hacia la puerta de salida, con sus pantalones completamente mojados.

"¡Que imbéciles!" Exclamó el joven aún enfadado por el suceso. "¿Cómo puede haber gente así aquí?"

"Alan-kun, no te enfades, ya pasó." Respondió Kristal, tratando de calmarlo.

"Ellos se fueron sólo porque escucharon quienes éramos. Si hubiésemos sido normales, no quiero pensar en como esto hubiera acabado."

"Pero eso no pasó, tranquilo."

"Bueno… tienes razón, ya pasó. ¿A dónde quieres ir para pasar el rato?"

"No sé, a donde tú quieras, Alan-kun."

"uh… ¿Qué tal ahí?" Preguntó el joven, señalando a un lugar. Cuando Kristal miró hacia donde señalaba, se sonrojó profundamente.

"Alan-kun, sabía que eras un pervertido, pero no creí que me quisieras tomar tan rápido."

"¿Eh?" Preguntó el joven, viendo lo que Kristal estaba viendo; un Motel… y no cualquier motel. "¿Pues qué estás viendo, Kristal? Estoy señalando allá."

La joven miró al local que estaba a lado, un centro de juegos de video.

"¡Ah! Lo siento, creí que querías otra cosa." Comentó la joven, sacando su lengua inocentemente.

"El que hambre tiene, en pan piensa."

"¿Insinúas que sólo pienso en acostarme contigo?"

"Yo no he dicho nada, tú sola lo dijiste."

"¡Alan-kun!"

"Anda, vamos a los videojuegos… aunque no sé porque está a lado de un motel."

"Ahora que lo dices… quizás los que construyeron esto no le hallaron lógica."

"Quien sabe… pero vamos, y tú eliges que juego jugar."

"¡Ya dijiste!" exclamó ella. "Y por insinuar que sólo quiero acostarme contigo, vamos a jugar en esa maquina de baile."

"¿Cual?"

"Esa que tienes que presionar los botones que hay sobre un tablero con los pies al ritmo de la música."

"¿_Dance Dance Revolution_?" Preguntó el joven con terror. "¡No!¡Sabes que no me gusta bailar!¡No sé jugar al DDR!"

"Por eso estaremos ahí hasta que logremos una buena marca… mientras TODOS nos ven."

"Pero Kristal…"

"Alan-kun… si quieres volver a dormir en mis pechos, lo harás."

"… rayos, siempre me convences así, sabes que no puedo negarme."

"Quien te manda que tengas una manía por mis pechos tan grande."

"Quien te manda el _**tenerlos**_ tan grandes."

"Ya hablas como Raichu, Alan-kun, ya dices lo que piensas conmigo."

"¿Eso es malo?"

"Bueno, al menos eres sincero y mientras lo digas cuando estamos solos, no importa… ¡Pero vamos ya!¡A bailar!"

Y así, sin más que decir, la joven jaló al chico del brazo, prácticamente arrastrándolo al centro de videojuegos… mientras él intentaba cortarse el brazo a mordidas.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _109-Solitude- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth)_

En una de las tantas terrazas de la _N-Warriors Sky Tower_, el joven Haru Glory miraba la ciudad avanzada, viendo varios edificios cercanos de varios cientos de metros de alto. Él, quien estaba recargado en una pared, miraba al exterior mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento. A un día de lo que podría ser el combate final, el _Rave Master_ se veía nervioso.

"Y así comienza…"

"¿No puedes dormir, Haru?"

El muchacho miró a la puerta que estaba a lado de él, viendo a Elie con una mano apoyada en el marco, mirándolo con preocupación.

"No puedo dormir… lo de mañana me tiene nervioso." Comentó el de cabello blanco seriamente. "Un enemigo que probablemente no podamos vencer."

"No digas eso, yo confío en ti y en los demás." Respondió Elie. "Yo, cuando los _Mecronets_ atacaron nuestro mundo, perdí las esperanzas de volverte a ver. Sin embargo, Alan y los demás me ayudaron, regresándome esa chispa de esperanza nuevamente. Y mira, ahora estamos reunidos los dos nuevamente, esa esperanza rindió sus frutos."

"Es cierto, pero aún así no puedo evitarlo. Podría morir mañana…"

"Haru… yo creo en ti, sé que podrás hacerlo… ¡Mas te vale regresar!" Exclamó ella con enfado, dando un giro de ciento ochenta grados en personalidad. El joven se hizo un poco para atrás, sorprendido por la agresividad de ella.

"Eh, si…" rió nerviosamente.

"Entiéndelo, Haru." Empezó ella, nuevamente seria. "Si tu mueres, yo no sabría que hacer. Tu lo eres todo para mi."

"Elie…"

El silencio reinó en los dos, con la chica con la mirada baja y lagrimas en sus ojos, mientras él pensaba profundamente, antes de que una sonrisa se posara en sus labios.

"Tienes razón." Dijo el _Rave Master_. "No puedo morir, no ahora. Gracias, Elie, me recordaste que tengo una razón para regresar con vida."

"Haru…"

"Pero, no puedo hacerlo sólo… por eso necesito que reces por mi, que me apoyes desde aquí. Yo podré sentir tus deseos y así me haré mas fuerte."

"Si, es una promesa, rezaré por ti y por los demás."

"Bien… ahora vayamos a dormir, mañana será un día duro."

"Aha."

Los dos regresaron al interior, preparados para dormir nuevamente… ambos en sus respectivas camas.

* * *

El sonido del agua saliendo de una regadera se podía escuchar en la habitación, alguien estaba tomando una ducha. Era la _Magic Knight_ Lucy Shidou la que estaba en la ducha. Con su cabello suelto, la joven recibía el agua que salía de la regadera, con su rostro recibiendo el agua de frente, pensando profundamente.

¿Por qué es que ella estaba ahí y no en su mundo? La razón era simple; miedo.

Tenía miedo de decirles a sus hermanos que iría a una misión donde posiblemente no saldría con vida y preocuparlos de ese modo. No podía mentirles ya que Saturno, el mayor de los tres, lograría descubrirla. Prefería quedarse en ese lugar a ir a preocupar a sus hermanos.

'_Cameo, Masiel, Saturno… perdónenme, pero esto es algo que debo hacer yo sola…'_ pensó ella, mientras el agua seguía recorriendo su cuerpo.

-

Megaman X, mejor conocido ahora como X Light, caminaba por los pasillos de la base, en busca de su pelirroja compañera. Se le hizo extraño cuando preguntó por ella en el salón del _Stargate_ y le dijeron que no había ido a _Rayterra_ a despedirse de sus familiares. Sabía que ella no podía abrir un _Portón de Espejo_, así que fue a preguntarle a Raphael, quien le dijo que no había usando ningún portal.

Se le hizo extraño, ya que no podía sentir su presencia. Claro, eso no era raro, ya que las habitaciones de la _Sky Tower_ estaban diseñadas para que no se pudiera detectar la presencia de quienes estén dentro, así que dedujo que ella estaría en su habitación.

'_No lo entiendo. Ella no es de las personas que no se van a despedir de sus seres queridos… ¿o si? __Quizás no quiere despedirse de ellos por miedo a preocuparlos… si, así es ella.'_

Con ese pensamiento en mente, el joven se dirigió a la habitación donde ella descansaba. Pronto llegó a la puerta de su habitación, sin ninguna perilla o algo similar. A lado de la puerta estaba una esfera roja, una que servía como cerradura, pasando la mano sobre ella para abrir la puerta. Él tenía acceso libre a esa habitación, al igual que Marina y Anaís, pero no quería entrar de improvisto porque podría ocurrir algo vergonzoso, por lo que decidió tocar.

"¿Lucy?¿Estás ahí?" preguntó el _Hunter_, dándole unos golpes suaves a la puerta. "¿Lucy?"

-

Adentro, la joven acababa de salir de la regadera y estaba usando una toalla para secarse. Mientras se cambiaba, escuchó los golpes a la puerta, además de la voz del joven.

"¡Un momento!" Exclamó ella, poniéndose la blusa blanca y el short rojo que había llevado para cambiarse.

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _108-Hikaru's Emotions- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth)_

X permaneció recargado en la pared a lado de la puerta. Había escuchado a Lucy y ahora sólo esperaba a que ella le abriera. No tardó mucho, ya que la puerta se abrió a los pocos segundos, dándole acceso a la habitación.

El _Hunter_ entró al cuarto, viendo a la joven que estaba en el interior. Lo primero que notó fue que llevaba el cabello suelto, algo que nunca había visto antes, ya que siempre la veía trenzada. También notó el vapor que salía del baño y algunas gotas que estaban en el suelo.

"Te acabas de bañar, ¿no?"

"Si, apenas salí." Respondió la chica, algo nerviosa por la presencia del joven.

"Ya veo… nunca te había visto con el cabello suelto. Te vez bien."

"¿Tu lo crees?" preguntó ella, sonrojándose un poco. "La verdad es que me decían que parezco un chico, por eso es que me amarraba el cabello."

"Pero Lucy, con el cabello trenzado, si pareces un poco…"

La joven se deprimió por el comentario de X quien de inmediato supo que no había dicho lo correcto. Aún le faltaba saber como hablar correctamente con una mujer.

"Eh… ah… Lo siento, no quería decirlo así." Expresó el ex_Reploid_. "Digo, es que técnicamente los de cabello corto son hombres y de largo mujer. Y con el cabello suelto si te vez como una mujer y… bueno… ¡ah!¡No se como decirlo!" Expresó con frustración, revolviéndose él solo mientras hablaba.

La pelirroja sólo se le quedó mirando un rato, antes de reírse a carcajadas, llamando la atención de X, quien la miró con extrañez. Ella pensó en lo irónico del destino; ella nunca había tratado con hombres aparte de sus hermanos y él no sabía como hablar con mujeres humanas. Ambos eran inexpertos en esos temas y el destino los juntó.

"No te preocupes, te entiendo." Respondió Lucy, aún riendo un poco, sentándose en la orilla de su cama. "Bueno, ¿a que viniste? No es que me moleste, pero…"

"Bueno, me pregunté por qué es que no fuiste con tu familia, siendo que mañana nos iremos a la galaxia _Duat_."

La joven sólo bajó la cabeza un poco, no queriendo decir sus razones por vergüenza. Él sólo la miró, sentándose a su lado, sabiendo que sus suposiciones estaban correctas.

"Creo que ya sé el porqué." expresó X. "Tienes miedo a preocuparlos, ¿no es así?"

"¿Cómo supiste?" preguntó ella con sorpresa.

"Recuerda que mis ojos pueden tomar datos de las reacciones de tu cuerpo. Con esa información puedo darme cuenta de algunas cosas. Eso y el conocimiento que tengo de tu personalidad me da una idea de lo que pasa por tu mente."

"Oh, ya veo…"

"Además, tu eres de las personas que se preocupan por los demás antes que por ti misma, ¿no es así?" preguntó él, obteniendo una afirmación de la joven con la cabeza. "Te entiendo, no quieres preocuparlos, ¿pero no crees que ellos merecen que les digas como te sientes?"

"Pero se preocuparán por mi… no quiero que eso pase."

"Lucy, sé que prefieres cargar con todo el sufrimiento sobre tus hombros, pero ¿entiendes que eso hará sufrir a tus seres queridos?"

Ella se sorprendió por las palabras del muchacho, mirándolo con asombro.

"¿Cómo crees que se sentirán tus hermanos si se enteran?¿Y Marina y Anaís?¿Como crees que yo me sentiría si me entero de lo que te guardas todo el tiempo?"

"Lo siento, pero es algo que…"

"¿Debes hacer sola? Discúlpame, pero eso sólo traerá más dolor. ¿O es que acaso no luchaste para demoler el sistema del pilar, el cual hacía que toda la responsabilidad de un mundo residiera sobre una persona?"

"Yo…"

"Creí que lo habías entendido cuando me dijiste que te gustaba." Comentó él, recostándose en la cama con los brazos sobre su nuca. "Nunca estarás sola. Mientras tengas el apoyo de los demás, podrás hacer imposibles. Recuerda que, de ahora en delante, me tendrás a mi para soportar ese peso que tienes sobre tus hombros."

"X…" dijo ella, mirando al joven. "Tienes razón, no estoy sola, lo había olvidado… gracias, X."

"Para eso estoy aquí."

La joven se recostó a lado de él, ambos mirando al techo, pensando en varias cosas. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella se empezara a acurrucar en el cuerpo del muchacho, respirando profundamente.

"¿Y que has pensado?" preguntó X. "¿Iras con tus hermanos?"

"Aunque aún tengo miedo de cómo reaccionarán, tienes toda la razón. Ellos merecen saber." Respondió Lucy con algo de nervios.

"No te preocupes, yo iré contigo. Seguro que Cameo y Masiel me exigirán que te proteja, aunque no tendrían que decirlo para que lo haga."

"Cierto, son unos hermanos sobre protectores. Saturno lo entenderá."

"Ahora que lo pienso, Saturno se parece mucho a Latis."

"Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón, no lo había notado."

"Quizás por eso te enamoraste de él. Hay veces en que los humanos se sienten atraídos por alguien con carácter similar al de un padre o hermano."

"No lo sé. El tiempo que pasé con Latis fue corto pero lo tendré muy presente en mi corazón… oh, lo siento, no debí hablar así."

"No te preocupes, no soy celoso ni nada por el estilo. Él es parte de tu vida y tendré que aceptarlo si quiero aceptarte a ti. Ambos somos muy parecidos y podremos superar los obstáculos de la vida que se nos interpongan. La verdad, me da gusto tenerte como novia, Lucy."

La pelirroja se sonrojó por el comentario del _Hunter_, quien sólo sonrió al ver la colocación en el rostro de la chica. Él se levantó de la cama, ofreciéndole una mano para que se levantara.

"Vamos a ver a tus hermanos, Lucy."

Ella sonrió, tomando la mano del muchacho y poniéndose de pie.

"Si, vamos… aunque primero deja me cambio, no iré con esta ropa."

"Claro, te esperaré afuera… ¿o quieres que me quede?"

"¡¿eh?!" Exclamó ella con sorpresa, su rostro volviéndose completamente rojo. "¡X!"

"Tranquila, fue broma." Respondió el _Hunter_ entre risas. "No te propondría eso enserio. No soy pervertido como Raichu… o Alan."

"¿Alan es un pervertido?"

"Quizás no deba decirlo, pero si lo es, tanto como Raichu, aunque sólo con Kristal. Él no tiene ojos para nadie más que ella."

"Es muy fiel, ¿no es así?"

"Si, y es por eso que ella acepta todos sus caprichos que tengan que ver con su busto."

"¿Eh?" preguntó ella, aún no acostumbrada a la inocencia del _Hunter_ por hablar de temas así.

"A Alan le gusta el busto de Kristal, creo que eso lo sabes porque ella misma te lo ha dicho, ¿no?"

"Si, ella me lo dijo cuando nos bañábamos todas juntas en Céfiro, el día que ustedes lucharon contra _Morganna_. Pero no lo culpo, Kristal tiene bastante busto… y yo no tengo nada…" comentó ella, diciendo esto último en susurro para que él no lo escuchara.

"No te preocupes por tu tamaño, ya crecerás." Comentó él, haciendo que ella lo mirara con sorpresa.

"¡¿Escuchaste lo que dije?!" preguntó asombrada, mientras él sólo señalaba uno de sus oídos.

"Recuerda que puedo ver y oír cosas que un humano normal no puede. Lo que dijiste en voz baja, lo escuché tan bien como si hubieras hablado normalmente."

Ella nuevamente se sonrojó por cuarta vez en ese rato. De verdad que X hallaba siempre alguna forma de hacerla sonrojar.

"No te sientas mal contigo misma." Comentó X, caminando hacia la salida. "Acéptate tanto física como mentalmente y así podrás ver las cosas más claramente. Si te preocupas por mi, no me importa tu aspecto físico, sino el como te comportas." Dijo él, volteando a verla cuando salió de la habitación. "Me gustas como eres…"

Y con esto, la puerta se cerró detrás de él, dejando a la joven dentro de sus pensamientos. Ella sólo sonrió, sonrojándose un poco más, pensando únicamente en una cosa…

'_Gracias… mi querido X…'_

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _126-Capital City of Grief Eld•Sleika- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U.)_

"Así que, piensas ir, ¿No?"

"Si…"

"Ya veo…"

En una sala de espera, Haseo y Atoli se encontraban charlando acerca de lo de mañana. La joven era la que estaba más nerviosa, ya que podía sentir el peligro al que Haseo entrará.

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntaba ella nuevamente.

"Atoli, ya te he dicho que sí varias veces." Respondió él un poco enfadado, ya que era la quinta vez en menos de una hora en la que ella repetía esa pregunta.

"Oh… lo siento, es sólo que, bueno, estoy nerviosa por…"

"No lo estés." Respondió cortantemente. "Podré cuidarme solo en ese lugar. ¿Acaso no confías e mi?"

"Claro que sí, Haseo, siempre lo he hecho… pero tengo un mal presentimiento, como que algo no saldrá bien."

"Aunque no salga bien, vamos a ir muchos a ese lugar, así que no estaré sólo." Comentó el muchacho de blanco, caminando hacia una de las ventanas que había en el lugar. "Algunos son más fuertes y hábiles que yo en varios sentidos, por lo que no tendremos que preocuparnos. Mataremos a ese _Guardián Anubis._"

"No puedo evitar sentirme preocupada…" comentó ella con tristeza. "Siento que algo pasará y yo… no quiero perderte."

El _Epitaph User_ volteó a ver a su compañera con sorpresa.

"Atoli…"

"Ya te había perdido una vez al odio que sentías por Kite. No quiero perderte nuevamente, esta vez para siempre… yo…"

Haseo comenzó a caminar hacia ella, mirándola seriamente. La joven sólo sintió las manos del muchacho en sus hombros, tranquilizándola. Al alzar la vista, vio el rostro de él muy cerca del suyo, algo que la hizo sonrojar.

"Haseo, ¿Qué estas…?"

"Sólo cállate y no hagas nada."

"Hase…" fue lo último que dijo, ya que sus labios fueron sellados por los de él.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _152-Challenge Gods- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya)_

El joven Fly se encontraba sentado sobre su cama, con las piernas y brazos cruzados, meditando, o intentando hacerlo, mientras el tiempo pasaba. Aunque lo intentaba, no podía dormir, estaba nervioso por el día de mañana. Él sería uno de los guerreros que irían a la galaxia _Duat_ y dudaba en que si sus poderes serían suficientes para derrotar a ese _Guardián_.

"¿Estás nervioso?"

El joven abrió los ojos, viendo al joven Seiya, con quien compartía la habitación.

"Si, lo estoy." Respondió él sinceramente. "No puedo evitar pensar en el poder que esos _Pharaohns_ tienen. Para comandarlos, _Anubis_ debe ser aún mas poderoso."

"Es normal, puesto que es un dios." Respondió Seiya. "Hace poco luchamos contra uno; _Poseidon_, _Guardian_ de la galaxia _Atlantis_. Era alguien con un poder sin igual y, según _Athena_ no usó todo su poder. _Anubis_ debe ser igual de poderoso."

"¿No estás nervioso?"

"Claro que no. Tengo la confianza de que podré derrotarlo elevando mi cosmo hasta el infinito, como lo he hecho antes."

"¿De verdad no tienes miedo?"

"Bueno, no es que no lo tenga, pero debo hacerlo a un lado para poder proteger a _Athena_, de lo contrario, no merecería ser llamado un _Saint_."

"Desearía tener tu valor. Y yo me hago llamar un valiente cuando no puedo evitar tener algo de miedo por alguien a quien no he enfrentado."

"Si, es difícil no sentir miedo. Pero si piensas que aquel al que enfrentas hará sufrir a quien mas quieres si te derrotan, entonces harás el miedo a un lado y te enfocarás en el combate."

"Entiendo… proteger a mis seres queridos, ese es una de las enseñanzas de mi maestro Avan."

"Bueno, no sé tu, pero yo me iré a dormir, mañana nos espera un día muy largo."

El caballero de _Pegasus_ se recostó en su cama y se quedó dormido rápidamente, dejando a Fly inmerso en sus pensamientos.

"Proteger a mis seres queridos, eh…" se dijo a si mismo, recordando la imagen de una chica, una a quien quería proteger. Con eso en mente, él también se durmió.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _146-SeeD- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII)_

El _Saiyan_ Son Goku estaba ya dormido, roncando fuertemente y sin preocupación. A diferencia de los demás, el guerrero no se sentía ni nervioso ni asustado. La sangre 'pura' de un _Saiyajin_ corría por sus venas y eso hacía que se sintiera emocionado por el hecho de pelear contra un guerrero poderoso. Nunca había peleado contra un _Guardián_, así que sería la primera vez que se enfrentaría a uno. Desde que _Kaiosama_ le comentó de los _Guardianes_, Goku siempre había querido pelear con uno y ahora tendría su oportunidad, aunque tendría que esperar unas horas.

Mientras, en el balcón, Vegeta miraba al exterior, recargado en el marco de la puerta, cansado de escuchar los ronquidos de su compañero.

"¿Por qué demonios tengo que compartir la habitación con el tonto de Kakarotto?¿Acaso este lugar de segunda no tiene más habitaciones?" se quejó el _Saiyan_, enfadado porque su compañero no lo había dejado dormir… y por el resultado de su pelea.

En su combate contra Hamon, ambos lucharon con todo su poder y técnicas. Sin embargo, el _Pharaohn_ se retiró repentinamente, diciendo que estaba satisfecho y regresó a su nave para atacar otro mundo. El _Saiyan_ estaba furioso. ¿Cómo se atrevía hacerle eso al príncipe de los _Saiyajins_?

"Ya me las pagará ese canalla. Me encargaré de hacerlo trizas con mis puños. Cuídate, Hamon, ¡porque te daré tu merecido!" Expresó Vegeta con enfado, decidido a vencer a su adversario. Fue en ese momento en el que Goku empezó a roncar con más fuerza, haciendo que el guerrero de traje azul lo mirara de reojo. "Pero primero tendré que callar a Kakarotto."

Minutos después podemos ver a Vegeta dormido en su cama y a Goku con un calcetín en la boca, callando sus ronquidos.

* * *

Dawn Hikari no podía dormir. Ella estaba en uno de los corredores que conecta la torre principal con una de las tres nuevas torres de la base de los _N-Warriors_, cerca a la entrada de la torre, mirando por una abertura al exterior la imponente ciudad avanzada. Al igual que muchos, el combate del día siguiente la mantenía despierta y no podía hacer nada para conciliar el sueño.

"¡Rayos, necesito dormir!" Exclamó la chica con frustración.

"¿Qué pasa, Dawn?"

La chica volteó a un lado, viendo a Latias, convertida en humana, acercándose a ella.

"Hola, Latias. No puedo dormir, es todo."

"Podría ayudarte usando mi poder psíquico para que concilies el sueño." Contestó la _Pokemon_ amablemente.

"Gracias, me será de ayuda… aunque, quiero preguntarte algo."

"¿Algo?¿Que es?"

"Es acerca de Raichu…"

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _69-Twilight Princess - Midna's Theme- _(**Soundtrack: **_Super Smash Bros Brawl)_

El _Pokemon_ mencionado caminaba por los pasillos de la torre, luego de recorrerla viendo que hacer. También estaba nervioso ya que iría a la galaxia _Duat_ a luchar contra _Anubis_. El roedor caminaba hasta que de repente escuchó su nombre siendo mencionado.

"¿Hablan de mi?" se preguntó él, caminando a una enorme entrada, esa que indicaba la entrada al puente que conectaba con otra torre. "¿Quiénes son?"

El roedor se colocó recargado a la pared, escuchando con sus desarrollados oídos la conversación que se llevaba a acabo.

"¿Qué hay con Raichu?"

'_¿Es__ Latias?'_ pensó el roedor, quien había disminuido su presencia para no ser detectado. _'¿Por qué hablarán de mi?'_

"Si, quiero saber que es lo que piensas de él."

'_Y esa debe ser Dawn. ¿Por qué hablarán de mi?'_

El roedor se concentró más en sus oídos, tratando de escuchar la conversación con todo detalle.

"¿Cómo que qué pienso de él?" preguntó Latias, sabiendo a donde irá todo eso.

"Es porque me he dado cuenta que, en los últimos días, has actuado de una forma algo fría con él." Expresó Dawn, Raichu escuchando todo.

'_Es cierto, Latias se ha portado algo seria. Nah, ha de ser po__rque está nerviosa de que esté presente. Es difícil resistirme…'_ pensó el roedor de forma engreída.

"Dawn, no se si deba decirlo…"

"Vamos, Latias. Somos amigas."

"Bueno, te diré la verdad, ya que eres mi amiga y confío en ti, aunque esto no te gustará. La verdad de Raichu… no sé, no me agrada."

"¿Por qué será?¿Por lo pervertido? Pero creí que lo habías aceptado."

"No es eso… es por lo que es…"

"¿Uh?"

El roedor eléctrico escuchaba toda la conversación con cierto nerviosismo.

'_No me agrada a donde va esto…'_

"Por la forma en que lo crearon, eso de los científicos y sus mentes. Desde entonces lo veo… raro."

"Latias…"

"Yo… él me da miedo y algo de nervios. No es humano ni _Pokemon_… es algo mas, un… monstruo, un hibrido…"

En ese momento, el mundo se volvió negro para el _Pokemon_ eléctrico. Latias lo veía como un monstruo, y eso para un _Pokemon_, que otro lo viera de esa forma, era algo terrible. Significa que ni siquiera con los de su misma especie era aceptado.

"Latias, no creí que pensaras así de él."

"Es por lo que dijo. Desde el momento que comentó que no era un _Pokemon_ común, comencé a verlo con desprecio. Yo ya no quiero verlo porque me da cosa… El sólo hecho de pensar que he estado con él y que casi me había enamorado, me da… asco."

La depresión se volvió mucho para él, sintiéndose cada vez más pesado y triste.

"Yo… yo ya no quiero volver a verlo… hubiese querido no haberlo conocido, pero…"

De pronto, las chicas lo sintieron, una presencia débil pero familiar. Raichu había bajado su guardia debido a la depresión y elevó un poco su aura, haciéndolo detectable a ambas chicas, quien rápidamente voltearon en su dirección. Latias en especial miró a ese lugar y se sorprendió cuando, por el marco de la puerta, se asomaba una cola con forma de trueno.

"¿R-Raichu?"

Al escuchar su nombre, el roedor supo que lo habían descubierto y, sin más que decir, salió corriendo por el pasillo. Latias y Dawn corrieron a la entrada para verlo, sólo logrando mirar como se perdía en una esquina.

"¡Espera, Raichu!" Exclamó Latias al verlo irse, sintiendo la depresión del roedor en su mente. "… lo siento…"

"Debió escucharnos." Comentó Dawn a lado de la _Pokemon_. "Creo que te deberías disculpar con él."

"Si, lo sé. Aunque no me agrade, él ha hecho muchas cosas por mí. Ya estoy acostumbrada a él y, aun con esa revelación, sé que podré aceptarlo con el tiempo. Pero no podré encontrarlo, segura que desaparecerá su aura."

"Entonces mañana discúlpate cuando nos vayamos a _Duat_."

"Cierto, tendré que esperar a mañana."

"Si, vamos a dormir."

Las chicas comenzaron a caminar, de vuelta a su habitación, Latias dando una última mirada hacia donde él se había perdido.

'_Lo siento…'_

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _06-Dive into the Heart -Destati-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

El roedor eléctrico se detuvo a varios minutos después de haber corrido, recargado en una pared, tomando aire luego del maratón que se aventó. Por primera vez, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos mientras se preguntaba una y otra vez…

"Incluso para un _Pokemon_, soy un monstruo… ¿Que cosa soy yo?¿Que es lo que esos sujetos me hicieron?"

Sin que él se diera cuenta, un símbolo amarillo aparecía en su frente… un circulo dorado con tres puntas de flecha, con las puntas señalando hacia afuera, formando una especie de triangulo invertido.

Esa imagen sólo significaba una cosa…

_**Advent…**_

**Fin del Capitulo 14

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! GX_)

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Es hora, el momento de la partida. Muchachos, debemos irnos a la galaxia _Duat_.

**Clef****:** Este es el portal oscuro, el que los llevará a su nuevo destino. Suerte, guerreros

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**Vamos a la galaxia de la muerte.**_

**Lucy:** ¿Esta es la galaxia _Duat_?

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)_

_

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X:** ¡Saludos!¿Que tal les va? Espero que disfruten unas felices fiestas XD_

_Bueno, les traje dos capítulos de un jalón. ¿Por qué? Bueno, lo vi necesario, por eso actualizo de una vez. No pregunten el porqué. Eso si, el siguiente capítulo lo subiré el Lunes, para que no se queden más de una semana esperando, y luego, el 16, lo subiré hasta el otro Viernes, y así regresaremos a la normalidad. Oh bueno._

_Oh, y esperen el Viernes, ya que, aunque no suba capítulo nuevo, si subiré los primeros 8, espero, capítulos del Ep2, Zodiacal Rings Saga, Final MiX!, para que no se queden con las ganas._

_La nueva Keyblade de Alan, Frozen Terra, está ya en la imagen de las Keyblades. La pagina será borrada en este momento, creo que ya di mucho tiempo.  
_

_Sin embargo, les traigo un anuncio que quizas no les agrade, y es respecto al Soundtrack: lo cambiaré._

_Antes de que me linchen, les diré la razón:_

_He estado pensando seriamente en modificar gran parte del Episodio 4, Cephiro's Phantom, cuando haga el Final MiX! de él, agregandole cosa, quitandole cosas ( Muchas cosas ) y/o modificando algunas escenas. Sin embargo, el Soundtrack se basa especificamente en ese Episodio, por lo que, si lo modifico, pude que borre unas canciones. Para evitar esto, el nuevo soundtrack, o nueva lista mejor dicho, se basará desde el Episodio 1, Shadow Realm, para que así sea un soundtrack completo. _

_Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que no use canciones del soundtrack del Episodio 4, sino que solo cambiaré la enumeración. Para darme a entender, lo explicaré mejor: digamos que tengo una canción en el Soundtrack del Ep 4 que es la numero 80. Con la nueva lista, basandome en la del Episodio 1, esta canción podría ser la numero 25, pero sería la misma canción. Como pueden ver, no es un cambio completo, sino una reenumeración. Conforme suba los capítulos, cambiaré la enumeración antigua por la nueva. Este cambio se hará mientras subo los Final MiX! del Ep 2, 3 y gran parte del 4._

_Pero se preguntarán, ¿Que onda con el del Episodio 5? Bueno, el Episodio 5 usará la lista del Soundtrack del Ep 4 hasta que lo termine, así que no se preocupen por eso. Pero aún seguiré subiendo música para el Ep 5. Cuando termine la lista, entonces cambiaré la enumeración de canciones del Episodio 5 y las combinaré con la nueva._

_Pero hay algo bueno, ya que ya terminé de enumerar bien el Soundtrack del Ep 1 y usa muchas de las canciones de las del Episodio 4. El problema será cuando empiece las del Episodio 2, ya que meteré otros temas que antes no estaban, como los temas de Tai, Takato y uno de Pokemon, canciones que no tenía cuando empecé el Soundtrack del Ep 4._

_Para hacer la historia corta: el Soundtrack del Ep 4 se usará en el Ep 4 y 5, mientras que el nuevo soundtrack, que usa muchas canciones de las del anterior sólo que reenumeradas, será para el Ep 1, 2 y 3, en un principio, y luego del Ep 4. Cuando termine el Final MiX! del Ep 4, agregaré las canciones del Ep 5 a la lista nueva y las reenumeraré, y así tendré un sólo soundtrack para el fic._

_Pronto subiré los archivos del nuevo soundtrack, así como una lista de reenumeración._

_Bueno, es todo, disculpen por el problema, pero no lo preeví cuando hice el soundtrack al inicio. Claro, son libres de dejar de bajar las canciones, ya que pesan un monton XD_

_Nos vemos el Lunes en este fic y el Viernes en el Final MiX! del Ep 2._

_Sobres.  
_

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	16. Cap 15: Vamos a la galaxia de la muerte

**_31/DIC/08_**

_**Saiyan X dice: **Una nueva canción en mi profile..._

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

Los jóvenes guerreros tomaban el último día de descanso antes de partir a la galaxia _Duat_ para su combate contra _Anubis_. Cada uno lo disfrutaba a su estilo.

El día ha llegado, el viaje hacia la galaxia _Duat_ estaba por comenzar. ¿Qué es lo que les esperará a los héroes?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 1__5: Vamos a la galaxia de la muerte._**

_-Planeta: Tierra 002: __Novaterra-_

Kristal estaba recostada en su cama, comenzando a despertarse. Lentamente abrió los ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz de lugar.

"Buenos días, Kristal."

La joven volteó a un lado, viendo a Alan sentado en una silla, con los brazos cruzados y mirándola fijamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Buenos días, Alan-kun. ¿Desde hace cuanto que estás despierto?"

"No llevo más de quince minutos." Respondió el muchacho. "Me acabo de despertar."

"Ya veo… No me estuviste haciendo algo raro, ¿verdad?"

"¿Raro?"

"Ya sabes, dormir en mis pechos y eso, sabes que me molesta cuando lo haces mientras duermo."

"No te preocupes, no te hice nada de eso. Sólo me dediqué a verte mientras dormías. Te vez bastante linda."

"uh, g-gracias…" respondió ella, sonrojándose un poco.

El joven rió un rato, antes de ponerse en pie, su mirada cambiando a una llena de seriedad.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _29-Doushi Clef- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth)_

"¿Estas lista?" preguntó el joven. Kristal, al escuchar el tono de voz de su novio, también se puso seria.

"Déjame me baño y vamos a desayunar."

"De acuerdo… te esperaré afuera."

El joven salió de la habitación, esperándola afuera, mientras ella se fue a tomar una ducha. Varios minutos después, luego de desayunar, ambos jóvenes se miraron fijamente.

"Ahora sí estoy lista."

"Bien, vamos."

Kristal y Alan se pusieron de pie y caminaron firmemente hacia el salón del _Stargate_, el lugar de reunión.

-

Todos los demás guerreros se estaban preparando para esto. La hora había llegado.

En _Pokearth_, Ash se despedía de sus compañeros y su madre, dándoles una sonrisa antes de abrir un _Portón de Espejo_. Sonriendo y agradeciendo por todo, el _Pokemon Trainer_ saltó al portal regresando a _Novaterra_, dejando a todos sus amigos con un sentimiento de angustia.

En _Rayterra_, los hermanos Masiel y Cameo asediaban a X con exigencias de proteger a su hermanita, el _Hunter_ riendo nerviosamente. Lucy sólo lo miraba, riendo un poco de la situación de su novio, mientras Saturno le daba suerte para esta misión. Luego de todo, ambos jóvenes salieron de la casa, abrieron un _Portón de Espejo_ y, tomados de las manos, entraron en el, siendo despedidos por los hermanos de Lucy, con Masiel y Cameo llorando por la decisión de su hermana, mientras Saturno sólo miraba al cielo, deseándoles suerte.

En _Novaterra_, Tai y Takato se preparaban, mirando una última vez al exterior, antes de partir hacia el salón del _Stargate_.

Haru y Elie se despertaron casi al mismo tiempo, sabiendo que hoy era el día. Luego de charlar un rato, recordando los viejos tiempos, ambos jóvenes se encaminaron al lugar de reunión, Haru preparado para el combate y Elie para despedirlo, deseando poder ir con él.

Haseo y Atoli caminaban sin decir ni una palabra por los pasillos de la base. No había necesidad de decir nada, ambos estaban seguros de lo que ocurriría. Siguieron su camino en silencio y tomados de las manos… era lo único que se necesitaba saber.

Raichu despertó dentro de uno de los _Vikings_ de la base, donde había dormido para no ser detectado por Latias. A pesar del lugar, el roedor durmió plácidamente. No quería hablar con ella, ya que no quería volverla a ver para así cumplir con su deseo. El _Pokemon_ salió del vehículo, convirtiéndose en humano y caminando al punto de reunión donde estarían todos.

Dawn se despertó, viendo que Latias todavía estaba dormida. La joven no se levantó y se recostó nuevamente. Sólo quería dormir más tiempo.

Zero se había levantado desde temprano y estaba meditando en el tejado de la _Sky Tower_, casi tres kilómetros sobre la tierra, mirando los edificios que estaban debajo de él. Permaneció ahí por algunos minutos, antes de abrir sus ojos y ponerse en pie. Ya era hora…

Fly estaba sentado en su cama, colocando sus espadas en sus respectivas fundas, preparándose para el combate. También se puso su armadura parte por parte, puesto que esta no era mágica como la de los demás. En ese mismo lugar, Seiya cargó la caja de su armadura, esperando al joven a que estuviera listo. Cuando ya terminó de prepararse, ambos salieron juntos, dirigiéndose al lugar de reunión.

Goku ya se había despertado y había desayunado, comiendo las raciones de treinta hombres. Ahora estaba haciendo unos ejercicios de calentamiento para bajar la comida, mientras Vegeta sólo miraba a la nada en su posición típica de descanso. Al terminar, el _Saiyan_ de clase baja comenzó a dirigirse al salón del _Stargate_, Vegeta caminando frente a él.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _137-The Stage is Set- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII)_

Ya todos estaban reunidos en el salón del _Stargate_. Aquellos que podían usar sus armaduras las llevaban puestas, sólo los dos _Saiyans_ no tenían algo para proteger sus cuerpos, aunque ellos no lo necesitaban puesto que sus cuerpos eran bastante resistentes. Por ahora, las miradas de los jóvenes se posaban en Raichu, quien tenía su nueva armadura; _Zapdos Armor_, una de color especialmente amarillo con unos tonos negros, mientras el traje de abajo era anaranjado.

"Así que esa es tu armadura, Raichu." Comentó Tai.

"Si, me tomó algún tiempo el poder conseguirla." Respondió el roedor. "Durante mi entrenamiento con Dawn logré obtenerla."

"Bueno, ahora sólo falta que demuestres tu transformación." Decía Haru.

El grupo de héroes que irían, más algunos que los despedirían después, continuaban hablando de diversas cosas, hasta que Raphael los interrumpió.

"Valientes guerreros." Comenzó el hechicero. "Ustedes irán a un lugar peligroso, arriesgando sus vidas por el bien de esta galaxia y de su gente. Debo decir que estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes." Todos, exceptuando Vegeta, ponían atención a las palabras del sabio. "Recuerden que siempre estarán juntos, no importando donde estén, siempre tendrán el espíritu y las esperanzas de todos nosotros con ustedes."

El _Stargate_ se activó, conectándose con otro mundo, a aquel a donde irían. Raphael señaló al portal con su dedo pulgar, dándole la espalda.

"Ahora irán a _Céfiro_ y partirán a su misión."

"No sabía que _Céfiro_ tenía un _Stargate_." Comentó Lucy con confusión.

"Lo colocaron mientras ustedes estaban en la habitación entrenando." Respondió Anaís.

Raphael se acercó a Alan, dándole una pequeña bolsa.

"Estás son las últimas _Senzu Beans_ que podemos darles. Son veinte."

"¿Ya se terminaron?" preguntó X. "Pero si hace dos días había nuevas."

"Si, pero debido a la guerra se terminan muy rápido. Las siguientes estarán dentro de dos días, pero ya será tarde."

"Muy bien, tendremos que conformarnos con estas." Decía Alan, dándole la bolsa a Goku, ya que él tenía bolsillos. "Guárdalas, por favor."

"Claro, yo siempre guardo las semillas en mi mundo." Comentó el _Saiyajin_.

"Muy bien, es todo." Dijo Raphael. "Vayan a _Céfiro_ y cumplan con su misión. Los estaremos esperando."

Raphael se quitó del camino, dejándoles vía libre a los héroes para que partieran a _Céfiro_. Fue en ese momento en el que comenzaron a despedirse.

Lucy estaba con sus amigas Marina y Anaís, despidiéndose de la joven guerrera.

"Lucy, espera, toma esto." Dijo Marina, dándole el_ Keychain _ de su _Keyblade_.

"Pero, Marina, esto es tuyo. Yo no…" empezó Lucy.

"Olvídalo, tu lo necesitarás más que yo."

"Es cierto, Lucy." Expresó Anaís, dándole también su _Keychain_. "Esto te servirá más a ti que a nosotras."

"Chicas…"

"Animo, Lucy."

"¡Claro!"

Latias se estaba despidiendo de Ash, deseándole suerte. Fue cuando vio a Raichu acercarse a Alan, quien estaba ya cerca del _Stargate_.

"¡Raichu!" Exclamó ella, deteniendo la marcha del roedor humano, quien sólo la miró de reojo. Ella se puso nerviosa, ya que era la primera vez que veía a Raichu con su armadura. Se veía como todo un guerrero. Se sonrojó un poco y bajó la mirada. "B-buena suerte… c-cuídate mucho…"

Él no dijo nada mientras la miraba con la esquina del ojo, antes de volver a ver hacia delante y caminar. Ella se deprimió ya que él no quería volver a hablarle…

"Claro…" dijo Raichu levemente, llamando la atención de ella.

"Gracias…"

Ya frente al _Stargate_, Alan miró a todos.

"Muchachos, hagamos esto por todos en el _Nintenverse_ y las galaxias vecinas." Comentó él, antes de mirar a todos los que no iban a ir. "Regresaremos, lo juro."

"Los estaremos esperando." Respondió Raphael.

"Muy bien." Dijo mientras volteaba a ver a sus amigos de viaje. "¡Vamos!"

"¡Si!"

Y con esto dicho, todos entraron al portal, dejando _Novaterra_ y dirigiéndose a _Céfiro_.

"Buena suerte, valientes guerreros…"

* * *

_-Planeta: __Céfiro-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _144-Autozam - Voice from Darkness- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth)_

El grupo salió del _Stargate_, que se encontraba en el exterior. Los héroes regresaron al mundo mágico de _Céfiro_ pudiendo ver su castillo de cristal algo retirado.

"Bienvenidos sean." Comentó Paris, quien los estaba esperando. "Llegaron a tiempo."

"¡Hola Paris!" exclamó Lucy. "¿Cómo han estado?"

"Todo tranquilo desde que terminó lo de _Exurion_. Ahora reconstruimos _Céfiro_ junto con nuestros nuevos aliados."

"¡Que bueno!¿Donde está Latis?"

"Disculpa, Lucy, pero él está con los demás refugiados de los planetas vecinos, tratando de coordinar la defensa de _Céfiro_."

"Entiendo…"

"Disculpen si interrumpo." Empezó Alan. "¿Cómo van las cosas?"

"El portal está por abrirse." Respondió el joven de cabello verde. "Síganme, están por aquí."

El grupo comenzó a caminar, siguiendo al príncipe de _Céfiro_ a una montaña. Al llegar a la cima, todos pudieron ver a varios hechiceros de _Céfiro_ y de la _Royal Magical Library_, sentados en el suelo, formando un círculo, mientras que otros yacían sentados y recostados en el suelo, claramente exhaustos. Cerca de ahí, estaba el _Shinigami _Byakuya Kuchiki, lo cual confundió a todos.

"¿Por qué está él aquí?" preguntó Dawn con curiosidad.

"Raphael lo mandó aquí por si éramos atacados por Anubis." Respondió Paris.

Vegeta rápidamente ese molestó por la presencia del _Shinigami_, por lo que Goku trató de calmarlo para evitar un enfrentamiento sin sentido. El _Capitán_ volteó a verlos, dándose cuenta de su presencia.

"Llegaron a tiempo." Comentó él, justo cuando Ascot cayó al suelo a lado de él, totalmente exhausto.

"Cielos, eso si que fue cansado." Comentó el joven hechicero. "No puedo creer que el maestro Clef y David hayan estado así por tres días."

"Es porque aún te falta poder mágico." Comentó Clef, igual o más cansado que su alumno.

"¡Oigan!" Exclamó Kristal, llamando la atención de todos.

"Llegaron justo a tiempo."

"¿A tiempo?¿A que se refieren?" preguntaba Ash.

"Mírenlo por ustedes mismos."

El grupo miró al frente y se asombraron de lo que vieron. Al final de la montaña, flotando justo sobre el acantilado, estaba un portal negro, uno que emanaba una poderosa aura oscura, una que helaría las almas de cualquier guerrero.

"¿Acaso esa es…?" Empezó Seiya.

"Si, esa es." Respondió David. "El portal a la galaxia _Duat_, _The Corridor of Death_."

"¿_Corridor of Death_? Tiene un nombre tétrico." Comentó Lucy.

"Era de esperarse, puesto que es el portal a la galaxia de la muerte."

"¿Seguros que nos llevará con _Anubis_?"

"Los llevará a un mundo en la galaxia _Duat_, aunque no sé a donde, puesto que eso depende del lugar a donde fue _Anubis_." Comentó Clef. "Ustedes tienen que buscar la forma de encontrarlo y derrotarlo, el destino de todos los mundos depende de ustedes."

"¡Y nosotros iremos con ustedes!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _146-SeeD- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII)_

El grupo volteó hacia atrás, viendo a un hombre caminando hacia ellos. Se trataba del _Jedi Master _Obi-Wan Kenobi y su ex alumno Anakin Skywalker.

"¿Que?¿También ustedes?" pregunto Ash.

"Así es." Respondió el _Jedi_. "Ya he hablado con el _Jedi Council_ y el maestro Yoda nos ha concedido el permiso."

"¿Y como se defenderán?" preguntó Vegeta con cierta burla. "A diferencia de los demás, no portan una armadura que los proteja y sus cuerpo son tan frágiles como el de un humano. Bah, sigo pensando que ustedes son los más débiles de la alianza, jugando con sus espaditas de luz."

"¡Oye!¡Más respeto!" Exclamó Ash, tratando de enfrentarse al _Saiyan_, siendo detenido por Tai.

"¿Estás loco?¿Acaso quieres morir, Ash?" preguntó el guerrero de Wargreymon.

"¡Suéltame!¡Yo si puedo ganarle!"

Mientras Tai seguía manteniendo a Ash detenido, Zero encaró al _Jedi_.

"Vegeta tiene razón." Empezó el _Hunter_. "No tienes con que protegerte de los ataques. ¿Cómo te defenderás?"

"Es cierto que antes no éramos muy fuertes, comparados con ustedes." Comentó el maestro _Jedi_. "Sin embargo, con el pasar de los siglos, los _Jedi_ han logrado dominar aún mas el control sobre _The Force_, a tal grado que hemos logrado crear una especie de armadura de _Force_ que nos rodea. Gracias a ella, también podremos ir a la galaxia _Duat_, cuando antes no podíamos."

"¿Armadura?¿Donde está? No la veo." preguntó Seiya.

"Te equivocas, joven _Saint_, esta armadura es invisible, una que emana mi propio cuerpo. Es como sus armaduras."

"¿De que hablas?" preguntaba Takato.

"¿Por qué creen que, cuando los golpean en una parte desprotegida, no duele más?" preguntó Obi-Wan, señalando a las partes descubiertas de las armaduras de los guerreros, como lo son el estómago, los antebrazos, los muslos y el rostro.

"Buena pregunta." Comentó Dawn.

"La respuesta es porque sus armaduras emiten una aura protectora sobre esas partes, dándoles una protección similar a la de la armadura misma. Uso mi control sobre _The Force_, para crear una aura protectora como las suyas, así tendré la misma defensa que ustedes."

"Ahora entiendo el porqué los golpes no me duelen tanto." Comentó Takato.

Luego de unos minutos, todos encararon el portal oscuro, sabiendo que del otro lado estaría un mundo diferente. Alan volteó a ver a los demás con una mirada llena de decisión.

"Bueno, muchachos, es hora. El combate final contra _Anubis_ se aproxima. Vayamos a la galaxia de la muerte."

"Para terminar esta guerra." Dijo X.

"Para luchar por nuestros mundos." Comentó Takato.

"Y para proteger a nuestros seres queridos." Expresó Lucy.

"¡Vamos!¡Reunámonos juntos en la galaxia de la muerte!" Exclamó Alan, alzando su mano al cielo.

"¡SI!" Exclamaron todos, decididos a vencer a _Anubis_.

"¿Ya terminaron, insectos?"

El grupo miró a Vegeta, uno de los únicos que no gritaron con ellos, siendo Obi-Wan, Anakin, Zero y Haseo los otros cuatro, quien estaba a lado del portal, de brazos cruzados y mirándolos con aburrimiento.

"Sus tontos lemas de compañerismo y amistan me enferman." Comentó el príncipe _Saiyajin_. "Estén preparados para pelear a muerte, no para hacer estos discursos ridículos."

Y con eso, el _Saiyan_ entró al portal, dejando al grupo con los brazos arriba.

'_Que forma de matar el animo de estos jóvenes.'_ Pensó Obi-Wan, sabiendo que la moral sería un problema.

'_Al fin alguien quien entiende que no es necesario eso.' _Pensaron Zero, Anakin y Haseo, quienes nunca harían algo como lo que los demás héroes hicieron.

"El señor Vegeta no es una persona muy sociable, ¿verdad?" preguntó Fly.

"Que persona tan altanera." Comentó Ash, haciendo una mueca de disgusto. "Realmente sabe como arruinar una reunión heroica."

"No le hagan caso, él siempre es así." Expresó Goku. "A pesar de todo lo que dice, en el fondo confía en la unión de fuerzas de los demás. Él cree en nosotros."

"Pues, si lo hace, deberá ser muy en el fondo." Comentó Seiya, haciendo que algunos se rieran por su comentario.

"Es bueno una risa antes de ir a una misión mortal." Dijo Raichu.

"Agresivo o no, hay algo que es cierto." Empezó Zero, mirando a los demás. "Esta será una misión de vida o muerte, así que debemos estar preparados a todo, incluso a perder a alguno de nosotros."

Al escuchar eso, muchos se pusieron tensos, en especial las mujeres, con Lucy y Kristal acercándose a sus respectivas parejas.

"Vamos, Zero, no seas tan directo." Comentó X ya que no le agradaba que Lucy se preocupara. El _Hunter_ carmesí sólo les dio la espalda.

"Di lo que quieras, X, pero es la verdad." Empezó. "Tu y yo hemos estado viviendo eso por casi un siglo en nuestro mundo, muchos de nuestros amigos han muerto y, a pesar de ser _Reploids_, nunca regresarán. En una misión como esta, cuyo objetivo es el derrotar a un dios, es probable que haya bajas. Créanlo o no, es una realidad…"

Con esto dicho, el _Hunter_ entró al portal oscuro, dejando _Céfiro_, seguido de cerca por el _Jedi Master_ Obi-Wan y su ex aprendiz. Haseo caminó hacia el portal, antes de voltear a ver a los demás.

"Ellos dicen la verdad." Comentó el _Epitaph User_. "Hay que estar preparados para todo."

"Se equivocan." Empezó Alan, llamando la atención de todos. "Regresaremos todos a _Novaterra_, cada uno de nosotros."

"¿Cómo sabes, Alan?" preguntaba Tai.

"Es sólo…"

"¿Una corazonada?" preguntó X, ganándose una respuesta afirmativa por parte del joven. "Yo también creo que regresaremos todos, mientras mantengamos las esperanzas."

"Lo haremos." Comentó Seiya. "Después de todo, somos los caballeros de la esperanza."

"Caballeros de la esperanza… me gusta como se escucha." Dijo Fly. "Seré un valiente de la esperanza."

Todos los que estaban ahí recuperaron el valor perdido por las palabras de Vegeta y Zero. Haseo también sonrió un poco, viendo que los demás se habían recuperado.

"Entonces está decidido." Empezó Alan. "¡Vayamos a la galaxia de la muerte sin perder las esperanzas!"

"¡Si!" Exclamaron los demás, dirigiéndose al portal.

"¡Esperen!" Expresó Byakuya, deteniéndolos de inmediato. "¿Acaso no querrán esperar a otro aliado?"

"¿Otro aliado?¿De quien habla?" preguntó Lucy.

"¡Se refiere a mi!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _161-Number One- _(**Soundtrack: **_Bleach)_

Todos voltearon hacia una montaña cercana, cuya cima estaba unos cuantos metros más alta que donde estaban. Sobre esta montaña, un sujeto estaba parado, con su figura cubierta por el sol, impidiendo que ellos pudieran verlo al principio. Sin embargo, una nube cubrió el astro, revelando así la figura del recién llegado. Un hombre de piel blanca, con el cabello corto, anaranjado y ojos negros. Vestía un traje/kimono negro y sandalias, aparte de que sujetaba una espada con forma de un enorme cuchillo para cortar. Este hombre miraba a los héroes con seriedad. Algunos de ellos se sorprendieron ya que lo reconocieron. Byakuya sólo se limitó a mirarlo, ya que lo conocía; era el único, el inigualable…

_**-Newcomer: Kurosaki Ichigo-**_

Exactamente. El _Shinigami_ substituto, Ichigo Kurosaki, era el que estaba parado de pie en esa montaña. Pronto, él saltó de la montaña, elevándose varios metros en el cielo antes de caer frente a los héroes, sujetando esa enorme espada con una mano, colocándola sobre su hombro.

"¡Hey!" expresó él, saludando a los presentes.

"Llegas tarde." Comentó Byakuya. "Unos segundos más y se hubieran ido sin ti."

"Tenía cosas que hacer antes de salir. Además, ustedes se fueron sin esperarme un poco, por lo que tuve que esperar dos días para que otro portal se abriera hacia acá."

"Como sea…" comentó el Capitán, antes de voltear a ver a los demás héroes. "Él es Ichigo Kurosaki, será su acompañante de parte de la galaxia _Bleach_."

"Hey, ¿Cómo están? Gusto en conocerlos."

Los demás héroes miraron al recién llegado, algunos sorprendidos por ver quien era, mientras que otros lo hacían por el poder que emanaba.

"Ya se me hacía raro que no llegara... " Comentó Alan para si mismo.

"Aunque, ¿No somos ya muchos?" Preguntó Raichu.

"Vamos a una galaxia a encarar una guerra... entre más seamos, mejor." Respondió el joven de armadura de los hielos, antes de acercarse al _Shinigami_. "Saludos, soy Alan, y ellos son mis compañeros."

Los héroes se presentaron con el recién llegado, pensando en algunas cosas.

'_Puedo sentir un Ki poderoso en él.'_ Pensó Goku, emocionándose de ver a un guerrero poderoso. _'Esto será interesante.'_

'_Si cosmos es tranquilo, pero bastante impresionante.'_ Pensó Seiya. _'No es tan fuerte como los caballeros de oro, pero hay algo raro en él…'_

'_Puedo sentirlo…'_ pensó Fly. _'Otra presencia poderosa, proveniente de esa espada. Es como la de las Keyblades de los N-Warriors, pero más poderosa.'_

"Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?" preguntó Ichigo, algo confundido.

"No hay tiempo de que te expliquen." Respondió Byakuya con indiferencia. "Otros cuatro ya se han ido a la galaxia _Duat_ y deben partir de inmediato."

"Muy bien, te explicaremos todo después, cuando lleguemos a la galaxia _Duat_." Comentó X. "Debemos irnos o Zero, los _Jedis_, y el Saiyan Vegeta podrían estar en aprietos."

"Conozco a Vegeta y no deben preocuparse por él." Expresó Goku. "Pero es cierto, debemos irnos."

"¡Vámonos!"

Todos comenzaron a entrar al corredor oscuro, dirigiéndose a un lugar desconocido. Antes de entrar, Lucy se detuvo para mirar a Clef, sonriéndole.

"Regresaremos, téngalo por seguro." Expresó ella, antes de entrar al portal, que se cerró detrás al ser la última. Todos en _Céfiro_ y en _Novaterra_, al verlos partir, dijeron lo mismo al mismo tiempo, aunque en voz baja o en su mente.

"Regresen a salvo, valientes guerreros."

* * *

Los quince héroes, menos Vegeta, Obi-Wan, Anakin y Zero quienes se habían adelantado, viajaban por el _Corridor of Death_, un cilindro como el _Porton de Espejo_, aunque este estaba lleno de oscuridad y almas en pena que vagaban dentro de el. Mientras volaban hacia la salida, todos tuvieron una extraña sensación de presión bastante poderosa, causándoles gran dolor.

"Así que este es el _Corridor of Death_." Dijo Ichigo quien, a diferencia de los demás, no sentía dolor.

"Que horrible es este lugar." Comentó Seiya. "Lleno de almas en pena."

"Ningún ser normal podría estar aquí por mucho tiempo." Dijo Tai, sintiendo dolor en su corazón.

"Ahora entiendo porqué Raphael y David nos dijeron que había pocos los que podría llegar a _Duat_." Empezó Ash, llevándose una mano al pecho. "Siento como si me estuvieran quitando el alma."

"Resistan muchachos, estamos por llegar." Expresó Goku, también sujetándose el pecho. "Miren, puedo ver la salida."

Efectivamente. A lo lejos se podía ver la salida del corredor oscuro. Alan apretó los dientes; estaban por llegar a una galaxia llena de peligros, donde la batalla final esperaba. El grupo siguió volando hasta la luz del final, siendo cegados por esta.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _144-Autozam - Voice from Darkness- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth)_

_**-Galaxia: **__**Duat-**_

_-Planeta: Necrorant-_

_-Necrópolis__ -_

La _Necrópolis_, la ciudad capital del _Egypteran Empire_ de la galaxia _Duat_, cuna de la tecnología y religión. A pesar de no ser una ciudad atreves del planeta, Necrópolis era enorme, de casi mil kilómetros de diámetro. En el centro de esta enorme ciudad se encontraba la pirámide roja, _Aaru_, de un kilometro de alto por kilometro de ancho. Esta pirámide roja era el hogar del _Guardián_ de la galaxia _Duat_; _Anubis_. Fuera de esta pirámide, los habitantes veneraban a su dios, tratando de no hacerlo enfada ni a él ni a sus guerreros elegidos. La ciudad, aunque prospera, vivía bajo constante temor debido a la presencia del _Guardián_. La vida ahí ha permanecido así por millones de años.

Dentro de la enorme pirámide, _Anubis_, el _Guardián_ de _Duat_, se encontraba sentado en su trono, meditando, su rostro estaba cubierto por un velo de sombras. De pronto, el _Guardián_ abrió los ojos, algo enfadado. Frente a él, detrás de una cortina que impedía ser visto por la demás gente, se encontraba Raviel, _Pharaohn_ _of Osiris_, quien estaba postrado en el suelo.

"¿Qué sucede, mi señor?" preguntaba el _Pharaohn_ confundido.

"_Raviel, será mejor que te prepares."_ Comentó el _Guardián_.

"¿Por qué, mi señor?"

"_Porque los guerreros del Nintenverse han llegado."_

"¡¿Qué dice?!" Exclamó con sorpresa. "Mi lord, ¿Acaso la galaxia ha sido invadida por esos seres inferiores?"

"_Así es. Sabía que vendrían a recatar la Guardiana de la galaxia Dream y a recuperar las dos Keyblades. También vienen por mi cabeza."_

"Eso es imposible, mi señor, guerreros como ellos no llegarán hasta aquí, puesto que me encargaré de ellos."

"_A pesar de que eres mi guerrero más poderoso, no creo que puedas."_ Comentó el _Guardián_. _"Iría a encargarme de ellos, puesto que son de cuidado, pero no puedo alejarme de aquí. De lo contrario, la Guardiana de Dream podría escapar, ya que mi sola presencia es la única que la mantiene encerrada. Raviel, llama a los demás Pharaohns que están en el Nintenverse y que regresen aquí a proteger sus pirámides."_

"Pero, ¿Qué hay de la invasión del _Nintenverse_?¿No cree que será mejor si…?"

"_¿Acaso osas desafiar mi orden, Raviel?"_

No necesitó incrementar su aura para asustar al más fiel de sus guerreros. Sus solas palabras eran suficientes para hacerlo temblar. El _Pharaohn_ agachó la cabeza, claramente asustado.

"L-lo siento, mi señor _Anubis_. Cumpliré su orden." Dijo él con temor.

"_Ahora que los principales N-Warriors están aquí, el Nintenverse está más débil. Nuestras flotas serán más que suficientes para invadir esa debilitada galaxia. Ni la ayuda de sus aliados podrá contra nuestra fuerza."_

"¿Qué hay de los aliados que fueron a tomar su lugar?"

"_Olvídate de ellos. Lo importante es mantener este lugar protegido. Raviel, llama a los Pharaohns porque el objetivo de estos guerreros es claro; recuperar lo que les quitamos, y ya sabes que es lo que necesitan hacer."_

"Si, mi señor, sé que irán a las _Pyramiths_. Obedeceré su orden. Larga vida al dios _Anubis_."

Con esto, Raviel se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida del salón, dejando a _Anubis_ sólo dentro de sus pensamientos.

"_No hay de que preocuparse, esos __N-Warriors no podrán llegar aquí."_ Comentó, cerrando sus ojos y concentrándose de nuevo, transfiriendo su presencia hacia otro lugar detrás de él.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _149-Seven Generals-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya)_

Justo detrás de la pirámide _Aanu_ estaba un enorme pilar rectangular color negro, sellado completamente, uno que se extendía unos veinte kilómetros hacia el cielo. Este era el _Obelisk of Akert. _Flotando justo sobre la punta de la enorme torre se encontraba un corazón oscuro, de un kilómetro de diámetro.

El _Kingdom Hearts_ de la galaxia _Duat_.

Dentro de dicha estructura, se encontraba _Mokona_, la _Guardiana_ de la galaxia _Dream_, encerrada dentro de una burbuja oscura, flotando a varios metros del suelo. A lado de ella, también dentro de burbujas, estaban las _Keyblades_ _Chaos_ y _Balance_. Cables de aura oscura estaban fijos a dichas burbujas, drenando la energía de sus cautivos, dirigiéndose hasta la cúspide, pasando a través del tejado y uniéndose con el _Kingdom Hearts_, absorbiendo sus escancias.

La imagen de _Anubis_ apareció delante de _Mokona_, mirándola seriamente. La coneja blanca también lo miró, aunque débilmente.

"_Veo que aún no te rindes, Mokona."_ Comentó el _Guardián_ oscuro.

"_No te saldrás con la tuya, Anubis."_ Expresó la coneja blanca.

"_¿Cómo es que ustedes los cautivos siempre dicen eso? Es inútil resistirte, cede tu poder al Kingdom Hearts de esta galaxia, que me lo dará a mi."_

"_¡Jamás!"_

"_Como desees. Disfruta tu estancia aquí."_

"_Ya verás que me rescatarán, los N-Warriors vendrán."_

"_Si que han venido, pero ya todo está preparado. Mokona, tus últimas esperanzas están por desaparecer. Disfruta tu estancia, como ellos dos lo han hecho."_

Con esto dicho, _Anubis_ desapareció, dejando de nuevo a _Mokona_ sola. La _Guardiana_ miró débilmente a sus compañeros, que ya estaban ahí desde más tiempo que ella… y no eran las _Keyblades_. A lado de ella, dentro de dos burbujas oscuras, se encontraban dos personas; una joven de cabello blanco, quizás no más grande que Dawn, y un hombre anciano con barba, parecido a Raphael. Al igual que ella, la energía de estos dos seres estaba siendo drenada por el corazón oscuro, aunque en menos velocidad que a ella, puesto que ya estaban muy débiles y _Anubis_ aún los necesitaba con vida.

_Mokona_ no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ellos, ya que eran similares a ella… por el hecho de ser _Guardianes_;

_Guardiana_ de la galaxia _Hack_; _**Aura**_.

_Guardián_ de la galaxia _Asgard_; _**Odin**_.

* * *

Alan estaba abriendo los ojos lentamente, despertándose. Sentía dolor y aturdimiento luego del viaje por el _Corridor of Death_, drenándole mucha de la energía. Se despertó por completo, preguntándose donde estaban sus compañeros, sólo encontrando a dos; Lucy y Takato.

"¿Están bien?" preguntó el muchacho de armadura blanca y azul.

"Si, eso creemos." Comentó Lucy, mirando a su alrededor. "¿Dónde estamos?¿Y los demás?"

"No lo sé. Quizás nos separamos por el corredor."

"Lo único que podemos saber es que esto es un desierto."

Lo que dijo Takato era cierto; los tres estaban en un desierto, en la cima de una duna de arena. Al mirar en todas direcciones, vieron que el desierto era inmenso, kilómetros y kilómetros de extensas dunas de arena blanca en todas direcciones, más allá de lo que el ojo humano, y el de un _N-Warrior_, puede ver. Al ver hacia arriba, pasando las nubes rojas, el cielo estaba oscuro, con un leve tono morado en el horizonte en todas direcciones. Además de eso, en lugar de estrellas, el cielo nocturno estaba pintado de extrañas figuras egipcias, más que nada de ojos, con muy pocas estrellas rojas en el cielo entre cada figura.

"¿Es esta… la galaxia de _Anubis_?" preguntó Alan al mirar al cielo.

La imagen se aleja de los héroes, dirigiéndose al cielo, pasando las pocas nubes que los cubrían, saliendo del planta y mostrándolo: un planeta de sólo desiertos…

_**Saharia**__…_

**Fin del Capitulo 15

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! GX_)

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. ¿Qué ha pasado?¿Donde están los demás?¿Y en que lugar estamos?

**Takato****:** ¿Quién es esa mujer?¡Cuidado, nos ataca!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**Los caminos de Duat.**_

**Lucy****:** Que… que cruel…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** bueno, disculpen la tardanza, tuve unos problemas de internet y no pude actualizar antes. Pero bueno, ¿Que les pareció? Y sí, tambien metí a Ichigo. Tenía planeado desde el inicio meterlo, pero ya hasta el último. Si, son demasiados heroes, pero, como dijo mi personaje, si van a una galaxia llena de peligros, entre más, mejor._

_Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, más que el Sabado estará el otro capítulo, al igual que los nuevos del Episodio 2, Final MiX!_

_La armadura de Raichu está en la página de personajes._

_Bueno, veré que hacer para no darle tanto protagonismo a los Saints... aunque a mi no se me hace que lo estoy haciendo, pero bueno._

_En cuanto a lo del Soundtrack, subiré en un rato el nuevo que será usado en el Episodio 1, 2, 3 y 4._

_Nos vemos el Sabado._

_Sobres._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	17. Cap 16: Los caminos de Duat

**_06/ENE/09_**

**_Feliz año, gente =D  
_**

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

La hora ha llegado. El momento para partir a la galaxia _Duat_ es ahora. El destino del _Nintenverse_ y las galaxias aliadas está en juego.

Llegando a _Céfiro_, el grupo ve que el portal está abierto. Obi-Wan Kenobi, el _Jedi Master_ de la galaxia _Force_, los acompañará. Todos entraron en el portal pasando por un camino oscuro que los afecta demasiado, pero al final logran llegar.

Mientras, _Anubis_ siente sus presencias y se prepara para el combate que sucederá en su galaxia. El _Kingdom Hearts_ de la galaxia _Duat_ absorbe las energías místicas de _Mokona_ y las _Keyblades_ _Chaos_ y _Balance_, para añadirlo a su poder y al de _Anubis_.

Mientras, Alan se despierta en un mundo desértico, con él sólo estaban Lucy y Takato. Confundidos por la separación de sus amigos, el grupo mira a todos lados, sabiendo que no será fácil encontrarlos.

¿En donde están?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers__, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 1__6: Los caminos de Duat._**

_**-Galaxia: **__**Nintenverse-**_

_-Planeta: Tierra 056__: Medaroth-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _19-Multiplexed Contradiction- _(**Soundtrack: **_Valkyrie Profile 2)_

_Medaroth_, un mundo humano en el siglo veintidós, cuya principal característica son los pequeños robots llamados _Medabots_. Estos robots tienen como propósito el servir a los humanos, muchos participando en batallas entre sí; _Robobattle_, donde los _Medabots_ luchan entre sí mientras los humanos daban las ordenes. Estos robots funcionan con un objeto llamado _Medal_, que sirve como la mente y alma del _Medabot_. Muchos creían que las _Medals_ fueron creadas originalmente por humanos… pero no era así.

Miles de años en el pasado, en ese mismo planeta, una antigua civilización conocida como los _Medalorians_ existía. El amor por la guerra de esta civilización fue tan grande que sus habitantes modificaron sus cuerpos para mejorar sus capacidades de combate, asimilando la apariencia de los _Medabots_ actuales. Sin embargo, esta civilización llegó a su fin debido a tantas guerras y, para salvarse, sus pocos sobrevivientes convirtieron su mente y alma en medallas hexagonales, las _Medals_, mismas que fueron descubiertas por los humanos miles de años en el futuro, clonando la información de estos objetos para creas sus propias medallas.

Casi cada humano en ese planeta poseía un _Medabot_, era algo tan habitual como los _Pokemons_ en _Pokearth_. Gracias a las _Medals_ estos robots poseían la cualidad de tener sentimientos por lo que ellos y los humanos convivieron en paz… aunque eso terminó un día.

En los suburbios de una enorme ciudad japonesa, había una casa especial. Dentro de ella vivía una familia de dos; una mujer y su hijo de doce años, de cabello negro, playera roja y shorts azules; su nombre era Ikki Tenryou. Además de ellos, había un _Medabot_ amarillo, con la apariencia de un escarabajo; Metabee. El chico y el robot peleaban, como casi siempre, al parecer no se llevaban bien. Sin embargo, la amistad de ellos era de las más grandes de ese planeta. Era un día normal, común y corriente… que terminó mal.

De pronto, escucharon una explosión a lo lejos. Confundidos, el chico y el robot subieron a su habitación y se asomaron por la ventana, asombrándose de lo que veían.

Algunos kilómetros de ahí, la ciudad estaba siendo atacada por un extraño fuego del cielo, descendiendo a través de las nubes y estrellándose en el suelo, haciendo estallar edificios y matando a decenas de personas. Ninguno de los dos entendía que pasaba.

Sobre la atmósfera de ese planeta, los _Ha'taks_ de _Anubis_ arrasaban las ciudades con sus disparos de energía, debilitando la resistencia de estos. Fue en ese momento en el que algunas de las naves enemigas recibieron disparos de otras naves; _Zodiacs_, que llegaron a ese sistema solar. El combate no se hizo esperar y los _Ha'taks_ detuvieron su ataque contra el planeta, concentrándose en las recién llegadas… no sin antes soltar algunas naves pequeñas para invadir la superficie.

* * *

_**-Galaxia: **__**Duat**_

_-__Planeta: Saharia-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _154-Sacred Moon- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

Alan, Lucy y Takato miraban por todos lados, tratando de encontrar algo en ese mundo desértico, sin ningún logro.

"¿Dónde estarán los demás?" preguntó el _Tamer_. "¿Por qué nos habremos separado?"

"Creo que están bien, mi corazón me lo dice." Respondió Lucy. "Aunque yo también quisiera saber por qué nos separamos."

"Es probable que fuera durante nuestro viaje por el corredor de la muerte, recuerden que estaba muy inestable y turbulento." Comentó Alan. "Lo que me gustaría saber es, ¿Dónde estamos?"

Los tres miraron al cielo, tratando de ver algo extraño… claro, aparte de los dibujos pintados en este.

"¿Esta es la galaxia _Duat_, gobernada por _Anubis_?" preguntó Takato. "Se parece un poco a los desiertos de mi mundo."

"Es cierto, pero no debemos confiarnos." Respondió el guerrero de hielo.

"Chicos, ¿Alguien sabe a donde ir?"

La _Magic Knight_ tenía razón. ¿A dónde irían ahora? El desierto era muy basto y no había forma, al menos visual, de encontrar algo.

"Caminemos, no tenemos otra salida." Respondió Alan. "Debemos averiguar donde estamos y a donde debemos ir."

"¿Buscar en todo un planeta? Eso me anima mucho." Expresó Takato con ironía.

De pronto, sintieron una calidez en sus bolsillos. Los tres sacaron sus _Keychains_, que al parecer estaban inclinándose hacia una misma dirección.

"Bueno, al parecer debemos seguir eso." Comentó Lucy.

"Si, eso parece." Respondió Alan. "Pero caminar nos tomará mucho tiempo, habrá que volar. Lucy, X te enseñó a volar, ¿no es así?"

"Si, me mostró lo básico en estos meses."

"Muy bien, ¡Vamos!"

Los tres se convirtieron en _Súper N-Warriors_ y emprendieron el vuelo hacia una dirección en específico, esperando encontrar algo. Siguieron así, volando por varios minutos hasta que, a lo lejos, se pudo divisar un lugar extraño; una especie de monumento parecido a un obelisco amarillo, con varios jeroglíficos tallados en sus lados. Los jóvenes descendieron frente a esta estructura, volviendo a la normalidad, intentando descifrar que era.

"¿Qué rayos será esto?¿Por qué está en medio de la nada?" preguntaba Takato.

"No lo sé, pero no está en medio de la nada." Respondió Lucy, señalando a un lado. Los dos hombres vieron lo que ella señalaba; un camino de piedra blanca que se perdía en el horizonte.

"¿A dónde llevará ese camino?"

"No tengo idea. Aunque quiero saber que es este obelisco."

"Es una señal." Respondió Alan, llamando la atención de los otros dos.

"¿Cómo una señal?" preguntaba Takato.

"Esta estructura tiene cierta información, por ejemplo la del planeta, que se llama _Saharia_."

"¿Sabes leer jeroglíficos?" preguntaba Lucy con asombro.

"No, claro que no." Comentó el joven, haciendo aparecer un reloj extraño en su muñeca izquierda, incrustado en el brazo de su armadura. "Sólo uso el _N-Mod_ que Raphael me dio hace mucho tiempo."

"¿Ese reloj?"

"Si, mira como funciona."

El joven extendió su mano hacia una de las paredes del obelisco con su puño cerrado. De un costado del reloj salió un pequeño rayo azul que comenzó a escanear los jeroglíficos. La luz se apagó y el reloj formó una imagen tridimensional, mostrando un escrito en letras que ellos podían entender.

"Ya veo." Comentó Lucy.

"Veamos…" empezó Alan. "Aquí dice que esta es _la_ _Ultima Estación._"

"¿Ultima estación?¿Que es eso?"

"Quizás este dibujo nos lo aclare." Expresó Takato, mirando otro de los lados de la estructura.

Lucy y Alan fueron con él, viendo el dibujo que el _Tamer_ señalaba; eran dos círculos, uno dentro del otro. El círculo exterior tenía ocho puntos azules, a demás de líneas que salían de dichos puntos y se extendían al exterior de la figura. El círculo interior tenía siete puntos, unidos a los puntos exteriores con más líneas. También, los puntos interiores estaban unidos a un solo punto rojo en el centro de la figura, al parecer el más importante.

"¿Qué será esto?" preguntó la pelirroja.

"Al parecer es una especie de mapa." Respondió Alan, escaneando la imagen para luego verla en tres dimensiones. "Si, es un mapa."

"¿Pero de que?" preguntaba Takato.

"De… los caminos de la galaxia _Duat_."

"¿Caminos?"

"Denme un momento."

Los minutos pasaron mientras Alan leía el contenido de lo que había escaneado, mientras Lucy y Takato se recargaban en el obelisco. Luego de algunos minutos más, el joven obtuvo la respuesta.

"Ya entendí que es esto." Comentó el joven. "Esta es una señal, así como las que hay en los centros comerciales."

"¿Señales como las de los centros comerciales?" preguntaba Lucy.

"Si, ya saben, esas que dice 'Usted está aquí', algo parecido… y al parecer…" dijo él, presionando un botón que agrandó el mapa holográfico, señalando al final de una de las líneas que salían de los puntos azules del círculo exterior. "Estamos aquí."

"¿Y a donde vamos?" preguntaba Takato.

"¿Ven el punto rojo? Según esto, ese es el templo de _Anubis_."

"Entonces, ahí es a donde debemos ir." Expresó la _Magic Knight_. "Pero, ¿Qué son los puntos azules?"

"Son otros templos por los que debemos pasar. Al parecer, a diferencia del sistema de puertas del _Nintenverse_, aquí se usan caminos específicos para transportarse de planeta en planeta. Ellos no tienen un _Stargate_ en cada mundo como el _Nintenverse_, sino que sólo unos cuantos mundos tienen estos caminos."

"¿Por qué será?"

"Yo que sé, pero lo que si sé es que debemos ir a donde está el templo de _Anubis_." Dijo él, señalando hacia el camino. "Si seguimos esto, nos llevara a un portal para ir al siguiente mundo."

"Me sorprende que lo hayan descubierto tan rápido, chicos."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _46-Ask the Owl- _(**Soundtrack: **_Escaflowne)_

El grupo se puso en guardia, mirando hacia arriba. En la punta del obelisco, estaba una mujer de armadura color cobre, su cabello plateado se notaba fácilmente, al igual que sus místicos ojos violetas.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntaba Takato.

"Yo soy Nauneth, una de las _Nabyrah_ al servicio de nuestro dios _Anubis_." Respondió la extraña.

"¿_Nabyrah_?" preguntó Lucy.

"Así es. Las _Nabyrah_ son las mujeres guerreras al servicio de _Anubis_."

"Guerrera de _Anubis_, ¿Eh?" preguntó Alan. "Entonces tu sabes que es lo que significa ese mapa. ¡Dínoslo!"

"¿Crees que les diría a ustedes, los _N-Warriors_ que vienen a derrocar a nuestro dios, lo que eso significa? Si quieres saberlo… ¡Alcáncenme!"

Justo al decir esto, la _Nabyrah_ extendió sus manos, lanzando varios destellos de luz hacia los héroes quienes, al verlos venir, saltaron hacia atrás para evitarlos. Miraron de nuevo a la punta del obelisco, pero ella ya no estaba. Takato la vio alejarse por el camino, corriendo a una velocidad impresionante.

"¡Alcáncenme, si pueden!" Exclamó ella, perdiéndose en el horizonte.

"¡Vamos!"

Los tres _N-Warriors_ comenzaron a correr, persiguiendo a la mujer por el camino de piedras, recorriendo varios kilómetros a gran velocidad en poco tiempo. Pronto entraron a una zona donde comenzaban a salir grandes rocas blancas de la arena. De repente, la mujer guerrera se detuvo, encarando a los guerreros.

"¡Cayeron en mi trampa!"

Nauneth extendió sus manos a las montañas de cincuenta metros que había. Las cimas comenzaron a quebrarse, formando grandes rocas, dejándolas caer sobre los guerreros, enterrándolos vivos, compactándose y uniéndose hasta formar una cúpula de metal, para no dejar a los héroes escapar.

"Eso fue muy fácil." Comentó la guerrera. "Las rocas de este lugar, no sólo pesan más que las que existen en su galaxia, sino que tienen la capacidad de absorber el alma de quien esté cerca. Con todas esas toneladas de rocas sobre ustedes, pronto sus almas serán arrancadas de ustedes."

"¿De verdad lo crees?"

Para asombro de la _Nabyrah_, se comenzaron a escuchar fuertes golpes en la cúpula de metal, antes de que empezaran a verse grietas en ella. De pronto, un puño atravesó el metal, regresó adentro y volvió a atravesarla en otra sección. Los tres guerreros se liberaron de esa prisión de metal, sin ninguna herida en sus cuerpos.

"Creo que nos subestimas." Comentó Alan. "No somos tan débiles como para morir por algo así."

"¡Es inconcebible!" Exclamó Nauneth con enfado. "Ustedes no deberían sobrevivir a eso. ¡Seres tan inferiores como ustedes no deben superarme!"

"¿Por qué todos son muy engreídos?" preguntó Takato. "Siempre creen _'¡No es posible!¡Es una tontería que estén vivos!'_"

"No lo sé, pero siempre son así." Comentó Alan, antes de encarar a la mujer. "Con esos trucos no podrás vencernos, será mejor que te rindas."

"¡No dejaré que me humillen!" Exclamó la _Nabyrah_, colocándose en guardia. "¡Soy una de las guerreras de _Anubis_ y los derrotaré a todos!"

"Creo que con uno solo es suficiente para vencerte. ¿Quién se apunta?" preguntó el guerrero de hielo a sus dos compañeros, quienes sólo se negaron. "Está bien, lo haré yo."

"¿Sólo tú?¡No podrás vencerme tú sólo!" Exclamó la guerrera local, elevando su _Ka_, creando una corriente de aire que movió la arena del lugar. Sin embargo, ninguno de los héroes estaba sorprendido. Alan sólo se colocó en guardia y expulsó parte de su aura, sin convertirse en _Súper N-Warrior_. Su aura expulsada fue lo suficiente para superar la de la _Nabyrah_, sorprendiéndola. "No puede ser…"

"¡Empieza a creerlo!"

Alan desapareció, reapareciendo a lado de la mujer guerrera y golpeándola en el rostro, lanzándola lejos. El joven se lanzó hacia ella, haciendo aparecer la _Frozen Terra_ en su mano derecha, listo para golpearla con ella. Nauneth vio al joven venir y sacó dos espadas de sus brazos, usándolas como dagas unidas a sus manos, y con ellas detuvo el golpe de la _Keyblade_ del joven. Él siguió atacando con su _Keyblade_, dando veloces cortes, mismos que ella a duras penas podía bloquear. Pronto los dos guerreros se separaron, tomando distancia entre ellos; Nauneth estaba respirando con dificultad, mientras que Alan parecía muy fresco.

"Tienes un nivel muy pobre." Comentó el joven.

"¡¿Qué dices?!" Preguntó ella con enfado. "¿Quieres decir que soy muy débil?"

"Comparado con nosotros sí lo eres. Si calculo bien tu poder, creo que eres igual de fuerte que un _General_ de los _Mecronets_… no, creo que eres inferior a ellos. Con el entrenamiento que hemos llevado, hemos superado ese nivel con creces. No podrás vencernos."

"¡Calla!¡_METAL SLASH_!"

La mujer guerrera, al cruzar sus espadas, lanzó una cruz de energía gris contra Alan, quien permaneció inmóvil. No tenía que hacer nada, ya que algo más lo haría por él. Antes de chocar contra el joven, la cruz de metal impactó contra algo más, desvaneciéndose de inmediato. Nauneth observó lo que había detenido su ataque; las tres _Keyblades_ de Alan, _Articuno_, _Diamond Dust_ y _Frozen Monarch_, estaban frente a él, unidas, protegiéndolo del ataque.

"¿Lo entiendes?" preguntó Alan, mientras se acercaba a sus _Keyblades_. "No puedes ganarnos, no estás a nuestro nivel. ¿Todavía pretendes bloquearnos el camino? Si es así, entonces…" dijo él, señalándola con la _Frozen Terra_, mientras las demás _Keyblades_, flotando alrededor del joven por su poder mágico, también la señalaban. "¡Prepárate a seguir combatiendo!"

Nauneth no sabía que hacer. Claramente el poder del _N-Warrior_ era muy superior al de ella y no podría vencerlo… ni siquiera podría tocarlo, menos con esas tres _Keyblades_ protegiéndolo. Sabiendo que no podría ganarle, ella bajó los brazos en señal de derrota.

"Está bien." Comentó ella. "Acepto que no puedo vencerte. En vista de que quiero seguir viviendo, les diré todo. Además, les serviré de guía en esta galaxia."

El joven sonrió, había convencido a esa mujer sin necesidad de pelear más. Sus dos compañeros se acercaron a él ya que se habían alejado un poco del camino principal.

"Está bien." Respondió el joven. "Acepto tu ayuda. Nos será de gran utilidad."

La _Frozen Terra _en su mano derecha se desapareció, ya que la usaría para darle la mano a su nueva aliada, quien la tomó con gusto.

"Muchas gracias…" expresó ella, su rostro cambiando de amable a agresivo. "¡Me complace ver que eres tan tonto!"

"¿Que?"

La filosa cuchilla salió del brazo izquierdo de Nauneth y lanzó un golpe directo contra el rostro del joven. Alan no podía reaccionar a tiempo ya que era una distancia muy corta y, aparte, ella lo sujetaba firmemente. No pudo reaccionar a tiempo, el tiempo le pareció pasar lentamente mientras la punta de la hoja estaba a centímetros de su rostro sin él, ni sus dos compañeros, poder reaccionar.

_¡Clank!_

De pronto, la filosa hoja salió volando por los aires, clavándose en el suelo, habiendo sido cortada por algo más. Al haberse partido en dos, la estocada terminó siendo un fuerte golpe en el rostro, uno que él no lo sintió. Nauneth miraba sorprendida, no entendiendo que había pasado para que su espada estuviera cortada en dos… hasta que vio a un lado. Clavada a su izquierda estaba la _Articuno Keyblade_, quien era la que estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Alan como para cortar la hoja de la espada que amenazaba con atravesar el cráneo de su dueño.

'_¿P-pero que…?'_ pensó ella confundida, aunque sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por otra sensación.

El golpe confundió a Alan un momento pero, al saber que estaba vivo, decidió contraatacar, reuniendo aire congelado en su mano izquierda, antes de lanzarla a la mujer que estaba en frente.

"_¡BLIZZAGA!_"

El poderoso hechizo de hielo golpeó a Nauneth en el estómago, lanzándola hacia atrás y congelando su armadura. Cuando ella chocó contra una roca, todo el tronco y casco de la armadura se quebró en mil pedazos, mientras ella caía pesadamente en el suelo, boca abajo, con varias partes de su cuerpo congelados.

"Eso estuvo cerca." Comentó Alan, respirando para calmarse los nervios.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Lucy, acercándose a él.

"Si, no se preocupen."

"Vaya, eso estuvo muy cerca." Dijo Takato. "Por poco más y no la libras."

"Y que lo digas…"

"Ma-maldición…" expresó Nauneth, llamando la atención de los tres. "Un p-poco más y te hubiera llevado conmigo al corazón de esta galaxia… a servir como energía para mi dios _Anubis_… pero, yo…"

"En ese estado no podrá decirnos nada." Dijo Takato. "Alan, quizás debas curarla. Eres el único de los tres que sabe un hechizo de curación."

"Cierto." Respondió Alan. "La curaré un poco, lo suficiente como para que no peligre su vida."

"¡No será necesario!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _149-Seven Generals- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya)_

Los tres se pusieron en guardia al escuchar esa voz tan familiar. Apareciendo sobre una de las enormes rocas, estaba Raviel, _Pharaoh of Osiris_, haciendo acto de presencia frente a los héroes.

"S-señor Raviel…" dijo la _Nabyrah_ débilmente, poniéndose de pie. El _Pharaohn_ la miró indiferentemente.

"Nauneth, desobedeciste las ordenes de nuestro señor _Anubis_ para regresar. Sabes que eso es penado." Comentó Raviel seriamente.

"L-lo siento mucho, señor Raviel, juro que no volverá a pasar."

"Cierto, no volverá a pasar… porque te mataré."

"¡¿Q-que dice?!" exclamó ella al ver que Raviel extendía su mano derecha hacia ella. "¡S-señor Raviel!"

"Las ordenes de nuestro señor _Anubis_ lo son todo. El desobedecer cualquier regla sólo puede ser perdonado con la muerte. Nauneth, prepárate para partir de este mundo…"

"¡E-espere!"

"¡Y conviértete en energía para nuestro dios _Anubis_!"

Raviel liberó una poderosa onda sónica hacia la _Nabyrah_, no pudiendo evitarla. La guerrera fue envuelta en una burbuja sónica, las vibraciones intensificándose más y más dentro de esta. Entonces, para asombros de los guerreros, el sonido comenzó a hacer estragos en el cuerpo de ella, haciendo estallar _**todos **_sus órganos internos, incluyendo sus ojos. Comenzó a sangrar profundamente por los poros, indicio de una hemorragia masiva. El ataque sónico terminó, dejando caer el cuerpo inerte de la mujer guerrera, cuyo interior era ahora una masa gelatinosa de tejido, sangre y huesos.

Lucy no pudo soportar la escena y volteó a otro lado, Takato estaba en shock y Alan no estaba mejor. Raviel miró a los héroes, quienes no podían apartar la vista del cadáver de la guerrera.

"Si les molesta eso, lo haré desaparecer."

Antes de que ellos pudieran decir algo, el _Pharaohn_ volvió a emitir una onda sónica, encerrando al cadáver de Nauneth dentro de una burbuja. Esta vez, las ondas fueron tan fuertes que el cadáver simplemente estalló, volviéndose sólo una lluvia de sangre y trozos de cuerpo. Alan, algo asustado, levantó un muro de hielo frente a ellos para que la sangre no los salpicara. Cuando bajó el muro, ya no estaban los restos de Nauneth, ya que las arenas del desierto se habían tragado todo resto de ella.

Aún en shock, el joven de los hielos encaró al _Pharaohn_, mirándolo con furia.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _82-The Mako-Controlling Organization- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII)_

"¡¿Cómo pudiste?!" Exclamó con odio. "¿Cómo pudiste matar a una de tus compañeras?¡Una mujer no merece algo así!"

"¿Mujer? No digas tonterías." Respondió Raviel. "En un campo de batalla no hay diferencia entre hombres, mujeres, niños o ancianos. Todos somos soldados y moriremos como unos. Además, como le dije a ella, la desobediencia a nuestro dios equivale a la muerte."

"¡No tenías porqué matarla de esa forma!"

"¿Sientes compasión y pena por un enemigo? Deberías retirar esos sentimientos de tu mente, porque pueden llegar a matarte, como ella estuvo por hacer contigo."

"¿Qué dices?"

"Si esa _Keyblade_ no hubiera reaccionado, hubieras muerto debido a tu ingenuidad, a tu compasión. Desecha esos sentimientos, puesto que en el campo de batalla cualquiera aprovechará esa oportunidad."

"¡No es cierto!" Exclamó Lucy, saliendo del trauma que le dejó la muerte de Nauneth. "Esos sentimientos son lo que nos hacen humanos. No podemos desecharlos así como así."

"Es por eso que los humanos son inferiores."

"¡Te equivocas!" Respondió Takato. "podemos ser débiles si estamos solos, pero si todos nos unimos, seremos una fuerza invencible que ningún dios podrá vencer."

"¡Blasfemia!¿Afirmas que un grupo de humanos puede derrotar a un dios?¡Los mataría por decir algo así!"

Los jóvenes se pusieron en guardia, esperando que el _Pharaohn_ los atacase… algo que no hizo.

"Pero eso sería desobedecer las ordenes de _Anubis_."

"¿Que…?" preguntó Takato.

"He venido aquí para decirle algo a la vasija del _Guardián_ _Chaos_ que está aquí; si quieres recuperar la _Chaos_ y _Balance_ _Keyblades_, al igual que a la _Guardiana_ _Mokona_, deberás ir al centro de esta galaxia y enfrentar a nuestro señor en la pirámide roja antes de que pasen veinticuatro horas o será muy tarde."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"_Mokona_ y las dos _Keyblades_ están encerradas en el _Obelisk of Arket_, sus poderes siendo absorbidos por el _Kingdom Hearts_ de esta galaxia. En veinticuatro horas, las energías de ellos serán absorbidas completamente y morirán."

"¡¿Qué dices?!" Exclamaron los tres.

"Lo que escucharon. Si quieren salvarlos, tendrán que ir a la _Necrópolis_, la capital de nuestra galaxia, y vencer a _Anubis_."

"¡Lo haremos!" Exclamó Alan. "¡Rescataremos a _Mokona_ y a las _Keyblades_!"

"Pero, hay algo más." Comentó Raviel.

"¿Qué más?" preguntó Lucy.

"El obelisco está rodeado por un escudo protector sumamente poderoso, uno que sólo los dioses pueden pasar. Este escudo está energizado por quince cristales oscuros, los quince _Dark Crystals_: los _Pyramidars_, localizados en quince planetas."

"¿Quince cristales?" preguntó Alan, recordando en ese momento el mapa que vieron. "Un segundo, entonces los puntos azules del mapa son…"

"Esos son los quince mundos donde están los _Pyramidars_. Si quieren entrar al _Obelisk of Arket_, deberán destruir esos cristales."

"¡Puedes estar seguro!" Exclamó Takato con decisión.

"¡Espera!" expresó Lucy. "¿Porqué nos dices esto si somos tus enemigos? No lo comprendo, ¿Qué ganan ustedes?"

"No lo sé." Respondió el _Pharaohn_. "Esas son las ordenes de mi señor _Anubis_."

"¿Simplemente lo sigues, sin saber si está bien o mal?"

"El es un dios, y un dios nunca se equivoca." Respondió él, mirando a los héroes. "Nuestras creencias son diferentes, por eso estamos en guerra. Héroes del _Nintenverse_, los estaré esperando en mi pirámide, y no seré tan fácil como Naureth. Usaré todo mi poder para eliminarlos."

Con esto dicho, Raviel desapareció, dejando a los héroes confundidos y temerosos.

"De verdad que son crueles." Comentó Lucy. "Hacerle eso a su propia compañera, sólo porque desobedeció las ordenes de _Anubis_."

"Las reglas de esta galaxia son diferentes a las del _Nintenverse_ o _Dream_." Expresó Alan. "Si desobedeces a tu _Guardián_, eres castigado. _Chaos_, _Balance_ y _Mokona_ prefieren sólo ver desde lejos, no imponiendo su autoridad. _Anubis_ es muy diferente."

"Eso podemos verlo." Dijo Takato. "Pero me sigo preguntando, ¿Por qué nos dieron toda esa información?"

"No lo sé." Mencionó el joven manipulador del hielo. "_Anubis_ ha de estar planeando algo, pero no tenemos nada más que lo que Raviel nos mencionó; _Mokona_ y las _Keyblades_ están encerrados en el _Obelisk of Arket_ y, la única forma de entrar es destruyendo los quince _Pyramidars_ para desactivar su escudo protector."

"¿Será bueno confiar en lo que ellos nos dicen?" preguntó la pelirroja, insegura de lo que debían hacer.

"No creo, pero no tenemos otra forma. Si lo que dice es cierto, sólo tenemos un día para rescatar a _Mokona_ y las _Keyblades_ antes de que _Anubis_ se vuelva más poderoso. No podemos permitir eso."

"Pero, ¿pasar por todos los planetas de esta galaxia en un día?" preguntó el _Tamer_. "Lo encuentro poco factible."

"El mapa nos debe de decir los quince mundos donde están esos templos." Dijo Alan, señalando el camino de piedras. "Si seguimos este camino, podremos encontrar más pistas."

De pronto, algo extraño sucedió; el símbolo de la semilla de oro apareció en la frente de los tres jóvenes, destellando un poco.

"Uh… ¿Esto es normal?" preguntó Lucy confundida.

"No, no creo…" respondió el guerrero de hielos. "No se que está…"

"_¿Me escuchas, Alan?"_

"¿No escucharon la voz de X en sus mentes?"

"¡X!" Exclamó La joven con alegría.

"_¿Eres tu, Lucy? Me alegro que estés bien. ¿Quién más está con ustedes?"_

"Aparte de nosotros dos, está Takato, nada más."

"_Entiendo…"_

"X, ¿Cómo te estás comunicando con nosotros?" preguntó Alan confundido. "Había tratado de comunicarme telepáticamente, pero nunca los localicé. Al parecer esta galaxia interrumpe todo tipo de contacto psíquico."

"_Gracias a un comentario de Fly; Los Dragon Knights pueden comunicarse entre sí al hacer resonar las señales en su frente, así que pensé que podríamos hacer lo mismo."_

"¿Fly está contigo?"

"_Él y Raichu."_

"¿Con quien más se han contactado?"

"_Con todos los demás… vamos a intentar algo que Obi-Wan comentó. Cierren sus ojos y concéntrense en mi voz."_

Los tres jóvenes hicieron lo que el _Hunter_ les pidió, concentrándose en la presencia de X. El símbolo dorado brilló intensamente.

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _06-Dive into the Heart -Destati-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

Cuando Alan abrió los ojos, notó que estaba en un lugar oscuro, un mundo de nada. Podía sentir que estaba parado sobre algo, un suelo, pero no podía verlo. A lado de él estaban Lucy y Takato, quienes también miraron con confusión.

"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó el joven _Tamer_.

"¡Oigan!"

A lo lejos pudieron ver como unas figuras se acercaban corriendo; se trataban de X, Fly y Raichu. Al ver al _Hunter_, la _Magic Knight_ sonrió con alegría, antes de abrazarlo con fuerza, causando un leve sonrojo en él.

"Me alegra que estés bien." Comentó la joven con felicidad, abrazándolo fuertemente.

"A mi también." Respondió X, regresándole el abrazo. "Que bueno que todos están bien."

"X, ¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Alan.

"Espera, deja que los demás lleguen."

De pronto, otros tres grupos aparecieron de improvisito. Uno de ellos estaba formado por Zero, Dawn y Goku, otro por Tai, Vegeta, Anakin y Seiya, los dos jóvenes miraban con enfado al _Saiyan_. Kristal, Ash y Obi-Wan eran otro y Haru, Ichigo y Haseo el último.

"Veo que se han unido todos, me parece bien." Comentó Obi-Wan.

"¿Cómo es que estamos todos aquí?" preguntaba Dawn confundida.

"Los símbolos que les salen en la frente de los _Dragon Knights_ sirven para comunicarnos, no importa la distancia." Comentó Fly. "X creyó que las de ustedes también deberían seguir ese mismo principio."

"Ok, entiendo el porqué están todos los _N-Warriors_ aquí." Expresó Haru. "Pero, ¿Por qué los demás también lo están?"

"Con el poder sobre _The Force_ influenciando el símbolo, pueden meter a la conversación a los que estén cerca." Respondió Obi-Wan. "Esto es gracias a la fusión de especies de las que están formados."

"Entiendo…"

"Oigan, chicos." Empezó Kristal quien rápidamente se había ido a lado de Alan. "¿Dónde están todos?"

"Bueno, nosotros estamos en un mundo desértico. Aparecimos cerca de una estructura con símbolos muy raros." Comentó Goku.

"¿Ustedes también?" preguntó Haseo. "Nosotros también aparecimos cerca de uno."

"Igual nosotros." Comentó Seiya. "¿Creen que estemos en el mismo planeta?"

"No seas tonto, muchacho." Respondió Vegeta, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del Saint, una que, claro, no le afectaba. "Si estuviéramos cerca, podríamos sentir sus _Ki_, lo cual no lo hacemos."

"Entonces cada uno está en un planeta desértico." Decía Ash. "¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que todos cayéramos en planetas del mismo tipo?"

"Es probable que así sean los mundos en esta galaxia." Respondió Zero. "En el _Nintenverse_, la mayoría de los mundos son parecidos, por lo que no me extraña que aquí sean iguales."

"¿Una galaxia de mundos desérticos? Ahora entiendo el porqué quieren conquistar la nuestra." Comentó Dawn.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" cuestionó Raichu. "¿Cómo nos reuniremos todos?"

"No hay tiempo para reunirnos, debemos seguir adelante." Comentó Alan, ganándose la mirada extrañada de todos.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" preguntó X. "¿A dónde quieren ir si no sabemos nada de este lugar?"

"Tenemos una pista y, si es cierta, no tenemos tiempo."

"¿Cuál es esta pista?" preguntó Anakin con curiosidad.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _13-Crono's theme- _(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger)_

Lucy, Alan y Takato comenzaron a explicarles a todos los presentes lo que había ocurrido, su encuentro con Raviel y lo que les comentó, incluyendo lo que significaba el mapa, los templos y el lugar donde estaba encerradas _Mokona_ y las _Keyblades_.

"Si lo que dices es cierto, no hay tiempo que perder." Comentó Obi-Wan. "El poder de los _Guardianes_ será absorbido en menos de un día."

"¿Aquí transcurrirán los días igual que en nuestra galaxia?" preguntaba Haru.

"Es probable, de lo contrario nos lo hubiera dicho." Dijo Lucy.

"El punto es que debemos ir por esos cristales y destruirlos para salvar a _Mokona_ y a las _Keyblades_." Comentó Alan.

"Estoy de acuerdo, habrá que ir a destruir esos cristales." Expresó Ichigo con emoción.

"Muchachos, los dejaré en sus manos." Dijo el joven. "Destruyamos los cristales y reunámonos en la pirámide de _Anubis_ para derrotarlo todos juntos."

"Si, buena suerte a todos." Dijo Ash. "Nos veremos al terminar esto, es una promesa."

La comunicación terminó y cada grupo despertó donde se habían quedado.

De vuelta con el grupo de Alan, el miró a sus dos compañeros, quienes también lo miraban, notando la voluntad de ellos en sus ojos.

"Es hora, vámonos."

"¡Si!"

Así, los dos jóvenes comenzaron a correr por el camino de piedras, dirigiéndose al siguiente punto, esperando poder terminar con esta guerra rápidamente.

**Fin del Capitulo 16

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! GX_)

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Muy bien, es el momento de empezar. Veo una pirámide frente a mi y, con surte, habrá un cristal oscuro. ¡Aquí voy!

**???****:** No te lo permitiré, guerrero.

**Alan:** ¿Qué?¿Tu eres…?

**Ash****: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**El guerrero de metal; Pharaohn of Thoth.**_

**Alan:** ¡Maldición!

**Kristal:** El aura de Alan-kun ha…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (__Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** Siento la tardanza, de verdad, pero al fin está aquí el capítulo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado... y disculpen la escena medio gore XD_

_Ok, ahora empezaremos una epoca en donde los capítulos serán peleas, peleas y más peleas... con algunas secciones de lo que ocurre en el Nintenverse. Ok, nos veremos el Sabado... y dejen reviews con sus dudas y comentarios..._

_Por cierto, le hice un ligero cambio a la Frozen Terra Keyblade... sólo un cambio de colores, nada más... también a una que otra Keyblade. También agregé una imagen de "los caminos de Duat". Está en mi profile. Los puntos amarillos externos son las entradas, como un mundo donde está el grupo de Alan, Takato y Lucy, mientras que los internos son divisiones, mundos con varias puertas. Los azules son los mundos donde están los templos a llegar._

_Nos vemos el Sabado =D  
_

_Sobres._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	18. Cap 17: El guerrero del metal

**_10/ENE/09_**

**_Nueva música, 1 para este cap y uno para el que sigue._**

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

Los _N-Warriors_ habían llegado a la galaxia _Duat_, protegida por _Anubis_. A su llegada, el grupo fue separado en varios más pequeños, cada uno en diferente planeta. Alan, Lucy y Takato despertaron para ver que estaban solos. Los tres volaron por el planeta, siendo guiados por una luz proveniente de sus _Keychains_, encontrándose un monumento con jeroglíficos que Alan tradujo gracias a su _N-Mod_.

De pronto, apareció una guerrera, Nauneth, una _Nabyrah_, guerrera de _Anubis_. Ella se creía fuerte, pero el guerrero del hielo la puso en su lugar, demostrándole que era más fuerte que ella. El _Pharaohn_ Raviel hizo acto de presencia, matando a Nauneth de una forma brutal por su rebeldía contra _Anubis_, además de darles a los héroes información de lo que debían hacer para rescatar a _Mokona_.

X se contactó con ellos luego de que Raviel se fuera, reuniendo a todos por un enlace mental, mismo que Alan aprovechó para contarles lo que les había dicho el _Pharaohn_.

Ahora, con sólo veinticuatro horas antes de que el _Kingdom Hearts_ absorba las energías de _Mokona_ y los demás _Guardianes_, los héroes iban corriendo contra reloj, dirigiéndose a las quince pirámides.

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 1__7: El guerrero del metal; Pharaohn of Thoth._**

_**-Galaxia: **__**Duat**_

_-Planeta: __Necrorant-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _28-Pandemonium, The Castle Frozen- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX)_

El _Pharaohn_ _de Osiris_, Raviel, se acercaba al salón donde estaba su señor, el _Guardián_ _Anubis_, postrándose frente a él, mientras lo cubría un velo oscuro.

"Mi señor _Anubis_, he cumplido con sus ordenes; les he dicho a los invasores el como pueden llegar aquí."

"_Excelente, ahora debes regresar a tu pirámide, ya que ellos no tardarán en llegar." _Comentó el _Guardián_. De pronto, él sintió la duda en el corazón de su guerrero. _"¿Qué sucede?"_

"Señor, disculpe mi imprudencia." Empezó Raviel. "Pero, ¿Por qué les decimos a ellos el como llegar hasta aquí si son nuestros invasores? No lo comprendo."

_Anubis_ permaneció callado, lo cual inquietó al _Pharaohn_, quien rápidamente agachó la cabeza.

"Discúlpeme, señor, no debí decir eso, yo…"

"_No me incomoda, Raviel…"_ interrumpió _Anubis_, lo cual sorprendió al guerrero dorado. _"Entiendo perfectamente que tengas dudas a una orden así, pero no te preocupes. Lo hice por un motivo en especial, no soy un ingenuo e ignorante. Yo soy tu dios y debes creer en lo que diga."_

"Si, mi Lord, disculpe por haber dudado de usted."

"_Muy bien, entonces regresa a tu pirámide, que los N-Warriors podrían llegar allá."_

"¿Llegar a mi pirámide? Señor, mi pirámide se encuentra en el circulo interior. Es ilógico que esos seres puedan pasar a los ocho _Pharaohns_ que se encuentran en el círculo externo."

"_No te confíes, Raviel. Esos guerreros son capaces de lograr lo imposible. Después de todos, sus antepasados han logrado detener una y otra vez mis intentos por dominar su galaxia en el transcurso de los milenios. Deberás estar preparado a una batalla donde se derramará mucha sangre. Confío en ustedes, mis leales guerreros. ¡Peleen por mi!"_

"¡Si, señor _Anubis_! Me retiro."

Con esto dicho, Raviel se levantó y salió del salón principal, queriendo regresar a su pirámide. Cuando estaba saliendo del a enorme pirámide, algo llamó su atención.

"Es extraño verte tan desconfiado de nuestro dios, Raviel…"

El _Pharaohn_ _de Osiris_ no necesitó voltear para saber de quien era la voz, ya que era de uno de sus compañeros…

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Atem?" preguntó él sin darle la cara.

"Escuché que tenías una reunión con nuestro dios." Respondió el otro _Pharaohn_, quien estaba recargado en uno de los pilares de la salida de la pirámide. "Quería ver como estabas."

"¿No recuerdas la orden de nuestro dios de quedarnos en nuestras pirámides?¿Acaso quieres revelarte en contra de sus ordenes y morir como Nauneth?"

"Claro que no, no estoy loco como para revelarme a él. Sólo pensé en venir aquí un rato, ya que mi pirámide está en el círculo interior también."

"¿Y a que vienes a hacer aquí?"

"Sólo quería ver como estabas y saber por qué nuestro señor te ordenó decirles a los invasores el como poder entrar aquí. Se me hace muy extraño."

"Las palabras de un dios son absolutas, no podemos contradecirlas, de lo contrario seríamos considerados traidores."

"Entiendo eso… pero Raviel, ¿Estás convencido de lo que dice él?"

"Ignoraré que dijiste eso, Atem, ya que es una blasfemia el contradecirlo y referirse a nuestro señor de esa forma. Limita tus palabras frente a mi."

"Cierto, se me olvidaba que era el más leal a nuestro dios… que título tienes bajo tus hombros, Raviel."

"Sólo no vuelvas a hacerlo. Regresa a tu pirámide antes de que te obligue."

"De acuerdo… pero piénsalo, Raviel…"

Con esto dicho, Atem se volvió energía púrpura, desvaneciendo como si se apagara un fuego, dejando al _Pharaohn_ _of Osiris_ inmerso en sus pensamientos.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _154-Sacred Moon- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

Lucy, Alan y Takato seguía corriendo por el camino de piedras. Sin embargo, este era el sexto mundo en el que estaban.

"¿Dónde estará el siguiente portal?" preguntó Takato.

"Debe de estar cerca." Respondió Alan. "Llevamos unos minutos en este mundo y…"

"¡Ahí está!" Exclamó Lucy, señalando hacia el frente.

Más adelante, a unos diez kilómetros, gracias a los ojos entrenados de los _N-Warriors_, estaba una construcción de suelo circular, indicio de que el camino terminaba, y, en el centro, estaba una pirámide holográfica color morado, del tamaño de un hombre, flotando a unos centímetros del suelo, rotando un poco hacia la derecha. Este era el portal que los héroes usaron para transportarse a ese mundo. Alrededor de esta pirámide de energía estaban seis pilares.

Pero sobre la construcción, protegiendo la pirámide, estaban unos cien _Snake Warriors_, todos con sus armaduras plateadas y sus _Staff-Weapons_, preparados para recibir a los héroes que ya los habían visto desde lejos.

"Nos esperan, como las últimas cinco veces." Dijo Lucy mientras corría.

"Era de esperarse, no creí que esta vez fuera diferente." Comentó Alan. "¡hagamos la misma táctica que antes!¡Takato! Ya sabes que hacer."

"¡Entendido!" respondió el _Tamer_, colocándose frente al grupo e invocando su _Aegis Shield_ en su brazo izquierdo. Detrás de él estaban Lucy y Alan, resguardándose detrás de él.

Cuando los vieron, todos los _Snake Warriors_ abrieron fuego contra los héroes con sus armas de energía. La gran mayoría de los disparos de energía amarillos pasaban de largo, aunque había algunos que si amenazaban a los héroes, por eso es que Takato, con su escudo, los protegía. Los disparos continuaban, mientras Takato seguía defendiendo con su escudo. Detrás de él, Lucy invocó su espada de _Magic Knight_ y, detrás de ella, Alan hizo lo mismo con sus _Keyblades_ _Diamond Dust_ y _Frost Monarch_. Estaban a sólo quinientos metros… cuatrocientos… trecientos… doscientos… cien… cincuenta… ¡veinte!

"¡Ahora, dispérsate, Lucy!"

Takato se siguió derecho, embistiendo a dos o tres _Snake Warriors_ con su escudo, mientras que Alan y Lucy saltaron en direcciones opuestas, atacando a los guerreros que estaban en los costados. Los _Snake Warriors_ lucharon contra los _N-Warriors_ usando sus grandes habilidades de combatientes, aunque de poco les sirvió contra los tres, ya que, en pocos segundos, todos ellos fueron derrotados fácilmente.

Ahora el camino estaba libre para los héroes, quienes se colocaron tranquilamente frente a la pirámide de energía.

"Muy bien, este es otro portal." Comentó Alan. "¿Alguna idea de a donde llevará?"

"Ojala a una pirámide, no tenemos tiempo que perder." Expresó Lucy con algo de inquietud.

"Es el sexto mundo y nada, ninguna pirámide." Dijo Takato, perdiendo las esperanzas.

"No se preocupen." Comentó el joven del hielo. "Según el mapa, este es el último mundo antes de una división, después de eso está la pirámide."

"¡Que bien, entonces entremos!"

Los tres jóvenes tocan un lado de la pirámide flotante y son envueltos en energía, siendo transportados a otro mundo. Cuando abren los ojos, se dan cuenta de que el camino continúa, lo que significa que ya estaban en otro mundo.

"Ok, sigamos de nuevo el camino." Comentó Alan, mirando a sus compañeros. "¡Vamos!"

"Espero que ahora sí veamos algo diferente." Expresó Takato con enfado.

Los tres siguieron corriendo por el camino de piedras, siendo emboscados varias veces por gente del desierto y guerreros de _Anubis_, aunque los eliminaron fácilmente. Siguieron corriendo por unos minutos hasta que, a lo lejos, notaron otro círculo de rocas en el suelo, esta vez más grande que del mundo anterior. Lo que se dieron cuenta, a lo lejos, fue que en el lugar había, no uno, sino tres portales diferentes.

"Ok… ¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó el _Tamer_ confundido.

"Uh… ¿Al azar?" preguntó Lucy inocentemente.

"Claro, y perdernos en el camino. Creo que es mala idea."

"Entonces separémonos." Comentó Alan, sorprendiendo a los otros dos. "Debemos separarnos para ver que hay en los tres y así cubrir más terreno."

"¿Crees que sea conveniente para nosotros hacer eso?" cuestionó Takato, no seguro del plan. "Si nos separamos en esta galaxia, podríamos nunca regresar."

"No, no creo que sea conveniente y tengo en mente la posibilidad de perdernos eternamente… pero no tenemos tiempo. Debemos apresurarnos, de lo contrario, _Mokona_ y las _Keyblades_ dejarán de existir."

"Estoy de acuerdo." Comentó Lucy. "Aunque no me agrade la idea, debemos separarnos."

"Bueno, ya que no hay otra forma…" dijo Takato, caminando a una de las pirámides de energía.

"Además." Empezó el joven del hielo. "Recuerden que, según el mapa, estos portales nos llevarán a una de las Pirámides donde están los cristales negros, por lo que no creo que nos perdamos."

"Por el hecho de que Raviel lo haya dicho, no me inspira confianza."

"Sólo espero que nos encontremos con alguien más." Expresó Alan, caminando a otra de las pirámides. "Pero hay que hacernos a la idea de que estamos solos en esto."

"Nos vemos, chicos." Dijo Lucy, despidiéndose de sus amigos.

"¡Suerte a todos!"

Después de esto, los tres tocaron su respectiva pirámide, volviéndose energía y llevándolos a distintos mundos.

* * *

Alan apareció a lado de otra pirámide de energía. Mirando a todos lados, notó que esta vez sus amigos no estaban con él, lo que significaba que los otros portales los habían llevado a otra parte.

"Bien, he llegado a otro mundo." Comentó el joven, viendo el camino de piedras que se perdía en el horizonte. "Muy bien, entonces sigamos con esto, terminemos esta guerra."

Con ese pensamiento en mente, el joven siguió corriendo velozmente, recorriendo una gran distancia en poco tiempo, seguro de que regresará con bien.

Varios minutos después, luego de correr miles de kilómetros a gran velocidad, el joven por fin pudo verla; a lo lejos había una enorme pirámide dorada, de cuya cúspide salían relámpagos morados hacia el cielo, perdiéndose detrás de las nubes.

"Ese debe ser la pirámide de esta región y esa energía debe ser la del cristal oscuro. ¡Debo destruirlo!"

El _N-Warrior_ siguió corriendo llegando a la entrada del templo, confundido al ver que no había nadie protegiendo el lugar. Caminó por algunos metros, adentrándose en la pirámide hasta que vio el enorme cristal negro, del tamaño de un auto, con forma de una pirámide invertida, girando mientras flotaba y emanaba energía hacia la cima de la pirámide. Era el _Dark Crystal, Pyramidars_.

"Ese debe ser el cristal." Comentó Alan al ver el enorme objeto. "Emana una gran cantidad de energía, tanto que me aturde. Eso no importa, debo destruirlo ahora que no hay alguien para protegerlo."

Alan elevó su aura, convirtiéndose en _Súper N-Warrior_ y juntando sus manos a un costado, reuniendo grandes cantidades de energía. Estaba creando un _Shinkou Hadouken_, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas en el, formando una esfera en sus manos.

"¡Desaparece, cristal!_¡SHINKOU HADOUKEN!_"

Extendiendo sus manos hacia el frente, el humano liberó un poderoso cilindro de energía, ahora con la potencia para destruir un mundo como _Pokearth_ después del entrenamiento en la habitación del tiempo, por lo que destruir ese cristal no seria muy difícil. El ataque se iba acercando al enorme cristal, cuando…

"¡Como si te dejara destruir este cristal!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _151-Beautiful Gold Saints- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya)_

De pronto, una sombra apareció frente al _Pyramidars_ y extendió su mano derecha, resistiendo con esta el _Shinkou Hadouken_ de Alan hasta que, luego de unos segundos, la energía se disipara, dejando al joven sorprendido.

"Muchacho, nunca serás perdonado si osas destruir este cristal. Yo, Djaw, _Pharaohn_ _of Thoth_, ¡no te dejaré!" exclamó el guerrero de _Anubis_, un hombre alto, de cabello corto, plateado, casi pareciendo un metal, y con una mirada fría en sus ojos grises. Alan se le quedó mirando detenidamente, preguntándose en que había pasado.

'_Este guerrero detuvo mi Shinkou Hadouken con mucha facilidad, y eso que he entrenado lo suficiente como para hacer volar un mundo. Debo cuidarme de él.'_

"¿Quién eres tu que osa atentar con la voluntad de nuestro señor _Anubis_?" preguntó el _Pharaohn_.

"Yo soy Alan, _N-Warrior_ de _Articuno_, y he venido aquí a destruir este cristal."

"Así que un _N-Warrior_. Ya veo, por eso el señor _Anubis_ nos ordenó a todos que regresáramos aquí."

"¿Qué dices?¿Todos los _Pharaohns_ han vuelto del _Nintenverse_?" preguntó Alan asombrado y temeroso.

"Así es. Nuestro dios, el poderoso _Anubis_, predijo que ustedes vendrían aquí a invadirnos y por eso nos ordenó que todos regresáramos. Sin embargo, aún no sé porqué nos ordenó que todos regresáramos, pero si él lo dice, es porque hay alguna razón."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _120-Rage Awakened- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II FM)_

El joven apretó los dientes y los puños, no gustándole la idea. El punto de venir a la galaxia _Duat_ era para eliminar a _Anubis_ mientras los _Pharaohns_ atacaban el _Nintenverse_, con los demás héroes deteniéndolos. Sin embargo, con ellos ahí, todo ese esfuerzo se incrementará por mil.

El _Pharaohn_, Djaw, comenzó a caminar hacia el joven, haciendo que este se pusiera en guardia.

"Veamos si el señor _Anubis_ tiene la razón. Déjame ver que tan peligrosos son los _N-Warriors_."

De pronto, Alan sintió un fuerte golpe en el estómago, no entendiendo el porqué, ya que Djaw aún estaba frente a él… o eso parecía. Lo que él veía como a su oponente era en realidad una imagen de él, misma que se desvaneció luego de unos segundos. El verdadero Djaw estaba frente a Alan, con su puño derecho casi incrustado en el estómago del joven. Entonces, el _Pharaohn_ comenzó a darle una cantidad innumerable de golpes al joven por todo el cuerpo, haciendo que se retorciera de dolor. Venían tan rápido que él los sentía mucho después de haber recibido el golpe en esa parte del cuerpo.

'_E-es __increíble…'_ pensó mientras recibía los golpes. _'No puedo ver ninguno de sus ataques. De verdad me está atacando a la velocidad de la luz. Son tan rápidos como los golpes de Saga, mismos que nunca pude esquivar.'_

De pronto, Djaw apartó su puño un poco, reuniendo energía en él. Al siguiente segundo, el _Pharaohn_ ya había dado su ataque, apareciendo a espaldas del _N-Warrior_ quien, luego de unos segundos, sintió el golpe, siendo elevado por los aires a gran velocidad. Alan se estrelló contra el techo fuertemente, dejando su impresión en el, antes de comenzar a caer velozmente hacia el suelo.

Sin embargo, antes de estrellarse con el piso, Djaw apareció en el lugar donde iba a caer, golpeándolo con el revés de su mano izquierda y mandándolo contra una columna. El joven se estrelló contra esta columna, quien no soportó el impacto, por lo que siguió su vuelo hacia una pared cercana, estrellándose con ella y derrumbándola por completo.

Cuando el polvo se asentó, el joven estaba semi sentado sobre una pila de escombros, temblando un poco debido a los fuertes golpes que recibió. Se quejaba de dolor, mientras la sangre le escurría por la frente y boca, además de algunas partes de su cuerpo. Djaw miró al joven con indiferencia.

"Que decepción." Comentó el _Pharaohn_ al ver lo herido que estaba el joven. "Pensé que mi señor _Anubis_ me había mandado a llamar para deshacerme de un guerrero poderoso, pero al parecer no eres nada especial."

"A-Aún no cantes victoria…"

El guerrero _Egypteran_ miró hacia donde estaba el joven, viendo como se ponía de pie tambaleantemente, mirándolo con decisión, a pesar de estar respirando con dificultad.

"Oh, veo que tienes agallas." Comentó Djaw.

"Esto no termina…" respondió el Alan. "Apenas estamos empezando este combate. No puedo rendirme ahora apenas que estoy empezando."

"Que ingenuo, ¿Y como quieres acabar conmigo con ese cuerpo tan herido?"

"Te lo demostraré…¡No me puedo rendir por ahora!_¡ARTICUNO RYUUSEIKEN!_"

Alan liberó su ataque de cientos de meteoros helados a una velocidad impresionante. Sin embargo, Djaw elevó su _Ka _y extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia el frente. Para sorpresa de Alan, todos los meteoros comenzaron a disminuir de velocidad, hasta llegar al punto en el que quedaron suspendidos en el aire, asombrándolo.

"Yo tengo esencia de _Guardián_ y, como tal, un ataque así no podrá vencerme." Expresó el _Pharaohn_, haciendo un movimiento horizontal con su mano izquierda. "¡Te los regreso!"

Después de ese movimiento, todos los meteoros de hielo regresaron en contra de Alan quien, al verlos venir, decidió saltarlos para así evitarlos. Sin embargo, Djaw se le adelantó, colocándose frente a él, dándole un rodillazo en el estómago, luego un golpe en la espalda para mandarlo al suelo. Mientras caía, el _Pharaohn_ extendió su mano derecha hacia el joven, descargando en él varios disparos de energía dorada.

El _N-Warrior_ cayó al suelo pesadamente, siendo empujado por los disparos, creando varias explosiones que levantaron mucho polvo. Cuando este se asentó, se podía ver a Alan, bocabajo en el suelo, con la capa de su armadura bastante maltratada. Djaw tocó tierra cerca de él, mirando como trataba de levantarse.

"¿Sigues sin rendirte?" preguntó el _Pharaohn_ con cierto asombro.

"Aún no." Expresó el muchacho, su rostro completamente lleno de sangre. "Apenas estoy empezando… ¡HA!"

La _Articuno_ y la _Frozen Terra_ aparecieron en sus manos izquierda y derecha respectivamente, mientras que la _Diamond Dust_ y la _Frost Monarch_ aparecieron flotando a espaldas del joven.

"¡Aún no he peleado con todas mis fuerzas!" Exclamó él, elevando su aura considerablemente, congelando un poco el suelo. Sin embargo, Djaw aún permanecía inmóvil.

"Veo que haz sacado tus armas… entonces te mostraré las mías."

"¡¿Que?!"

Djaw extendió sus manos hacia los lados, con los puños abiertos. De pronto, un extraño brillo dorado apareció detrás de sus brazos, flotando a la misma altura a la que estaban estos suspendidos. El extraño brillo cesó, mostrando una esfera de metal dorado bastante flexible, ya que parecía gelatina. Con otro destello, estas esferas comenzaron a tomar forma. Djaw tomó estas dos nuevas armas formadas por el metal, mostrándoselas al _N-Warrior_; un par de tonfas doradas.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _153-Esper Battle- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy XII)_

"¿También tienes armas?" preguntó el joven confundido.

"Por supuesto. ¿Acaso creíste que ustedes son los únicos?" preguntaba el _Pharaohn_. "Estas son las poderosas tonfas doradas de _Thoth_. Veamos que son mas fuertes, si estas tonfas o tus _Keyblades_."

Djaw volvió a desaparecer, aunque Alan hizo lo mismo. Pronto comenzaron a escucharse diversos golpes a una velocidad impresionante, a veces creando ondas de aire cuando los dos chocaban.

A gran velocidad, Djaw dio un golpe con la tonfa derecha, misma que Alan bloqueó con la _Keyblade_ en su brazo izquierdo. El _Pharaohn_ giró su arma en su mano izquierda, dándole así un poco más de longitud, y dio un golpe con esta. Nuevamente, el _N-Warrior_ bloqueó el arma de su oponente con su otra _Keyblade_, deteniendo así ambas armas. Las dos llaves que flotaban detrás del joven se movieron para estar a espaldas del oponente, queriéndolo atacando desde atrás, pero Djaw se impulsó hacia atrás y evitó el impacto de las llaves.

Alan se lanzó hacia él, levantando las dos _Keyblades_ que sujetaba, dando un fuerte corte con ellas, aunque Djaw levantó sus Tonfa y las bloqueó fácilmente. Justo después de esto, los dos comenzaron una batalla de fuerza, atacando y bloqueando los golpes del rival a una gran velocidad por varios segundos, antes de que los dos quedaran en un bloqueo de armas. El _Pharaohn_ superaba al _N-Warrior_ en fuerza, haciéndolo retroceder mientras mantenían el bloqueo. Nuevamente, la _Diamond Dust_ y la _Frost Monarch_ intentaron atacar al _Pharaohn_ de lados opuestos. Sin embargo, Djaw adivinó los movimientos de las llaves y saltó nuevamente hacia atrás, con la intención de que estas impactaran en el joven. Pero Alan ya estaba listo para esto y concentró su energía en las dos _Keyblades_ que sujetaba.

"_¡STRIKE RAID!_"

El joven lanzó su _Frozen Terra_ con su mano derecha, dio un giro y lanzó su _Articuno_ con la izquierda. Ambas _Keyblades_, rodeadas de aire congelado, viajaban a gran velocidad hacia Djaw, mientras Alan sujetaba la _Diamond Dust _ y la _Frost Monarch_, antes de impulsarse en una columna y lanzarse hacia su oponente.

El _Pharaohn_ vio las _Keyblades_ venir y no les tomó importancia, alejando ambas con un golpe de sus tonfa, clavando la _Frozen Terra_ en el suelo y la _Articuno_ en una pared de la pirámide. En ese momento vio que Alan se acercaba rápidamente, por lo que se preparó para recibirlo. Sin embargo, a unos cuantos metros, el _N-Warrior_ lanzó con su mano izquierda la _Frost Monarch_, sorprendiendo al _Egypteran_ quien se vio obligado a bloquear la _Keyblade_ de una forma en que lo dejaba sin defensa. Aprovechando el impulso al lanzar la _Frost Monarch_, el joven dio un giro sobre si mismo, sujetando la _Diamond Dust_ con ambas manos y dando un corte horizontal, aprovechando de que Djaw no tenía defensa.

Sin embargo, de alguna forma, el _Pharaohn_ logró bloquear el golpe de Alan con su tonfa, sorprendiéndolo aunque fuera un segundo. El _N-Warrior_, con sólo una _Keyblade_, decidió atacar con esta, dando veloces cortes con ella, mismos que fueron bloqueados por las tonfa de su oponente. Djaw giraba sus armas muy a menudo, cambiando constantemente la longitud de las tonfa, confundiendo al joven. Fue en uno de estos movimientos que lo sacó de concentración, bloqueando su _Keyblade_ con su arma izquierda y golpeándolo en el estómago con la derecha. La fuerza del golpe mandó al joven volando hacia atrás, soltando la _Diamond Dust_ en el proceso. Djaw lo observó sólo por un momento, antes de lanzarse contra él.

El humano volaba sin control, desarmado, mientras su oponente volaba acercándose a él. Las cuatro _Keyblades_ de hielo sintieron que su amo las necesitaba, por lo que se desclavaron del suelo y paredes donde estaban y fueron volando en su ayuda. Pero no llegarían a tiempo, ya que Djaw estaba a punto de darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al héroe con sus tonfa. En un movimiento desesperado, Alan extendió su mano hacia una de las _Keyblades_, llamándola.

'_¡Dame fuerzas!'_

Djaw bajó su tonfa con fuerza, queriendo darle un fuerte golpe al joven en el rostro con ella. Sin embargo, la _Frost Monarch_ apareció en la mano del _N-Warrior_ y, con una mano en el mango y la otra en la hoja, bloqueó el golpe de su rival. Pero él aún no terminaba, ya que dio otro golpe con el arma en su otra mano, una que Alan no podría evitar. Sin embargo, la _Articuno_ llegó a tiempo para bloquear ese golpe, salvando a su maestro.

El guerrero de hielos aprovechó esto. Sujetó la _Articuno_ y se alejó de su rival, dándole una patada doble para alejarse de él, cayendo sobre sus pies. Miró hacia arriba, viendo como Djaw se impulsaba en el techo para lanzarse hacia él, extendiendo ambos brazos, con sus tonfas en modo largo, hacia el frente, girando sobre si mismo como si fuera una especie de taladro dorado.

"_¡METALIC CRUSHER!_"

El _Pharaohn_ comenzó a reunir energía en todo su cuerpo, cambiando su color a uno metálico. Al verlo acercarse, Alan concentró aire congelado en la _Frost Monarch_, listo para lanzar un hechizo.

"_¡BLIZZAGA!_"

De la punta de la _Keyblade_ salió un hechizo de hielo hacia el _Pharaohn_, congelando el aire por donde pasaba. Pero el hechizo sólo se dispersó cuando chocó de frente con la punta del taladro dorado, quien siguió su curso hacia el joven que, al ver que su ataque no hizo nada para detenerlo, tuvo que saltar para evitar el ataque. Djaw se estrelló contra el suelo, taladrando el piso cada vez más y más profundo, causando un pequeño temblor en todo el lugar.

Alan se levantó del suelo, mirando el agujero por donde su rival se había introducido. Sujetando la _Frost Monarch _ y la _Articuno_ mientras la _Diamond Dust_ y la _Frozen Terra_ flotaban a sus espaldas, el joven se relajó un poco al no sentir la presencia de su oponente.

"¿A donde fue?" se preguntó él, no sabiendo lo que pasó.

De pronto, la tierra comenzó a temblar nuevamente, esta vez de una manera más violenta que la anterior. El piso se quebró creando una fisura que atravesaba una parte de la pirámide, partiéndola en dos. El suelo comenzó a moverse, la fisura creció de tamaño, separando aún más la pirámide, parte del techo cayéndose sobre el interior. Alan se cubría a lado de una columna, mientras veía que, en el exterior, algunas columnas de magma brotaban del suelo.

"¿Qué rayos le pasa a este planeta?¡Pareciera que fuera el fin del mundo!"

Entonces, lo sintió, la presencia de Djaw se acercaba rápidamente desde debajo. El joven saltó, manteniéndose flotando para prepararse para cualquier ataque. Sin previo aviso, una columna de magma brotó del piso de la pirámide, sorprendiendo al muchacho, quien no se esperaba eso. Logró moverse a un lado para evitar ser calcinado por el magma, pero no estaba preparado para lo que seguía; de las profundidades de la columna de roca derretida, salió Djaw, justo frente a él, con sus brazos en alto. Alan apenas tuvo tiempo para levantar las _Keyblades_ en sus manos para bloquear el ataque de su rival, uno que lo mandó al suelo a gran velocidad, aunque logró caer sobre sus piernas luego de controlar semejante caída.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _162-Golbez, Clad in the Dark- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IV)_

Alan alzó la vista hacia el frente, mirando a su rival, quien también tocaba el suelo de la pirámide. Pero había algo raro en él; su armadura dorada estaba al rojo vivo, soltando algo de vapor. Lo más extraño es que a Djaw parecía no importarle el calor que incluso él podía sentir, a pesar de la distancia.

"¿Qué rayos…?" empezó el _N-Warrior_, no entendiendo lo que había pasado. "¿Cómo es que sobreviviste en el magma?"

"¿Sobrevivir en el magma?" preguntó Djaw sin tomarle mucha importancia. "Para nosotros los _Pharaohns_, los sirvientes del dios _Anubis_, eso es demasiado fácil."

Alan apretó los dientes, sabiendo que este rival sería más duro de lo que creyó. Fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de que la actividad tectónica del lugar cesó, volviendo todo a la normalidad.

"Que bueno que eso haya terminado." Comentó el humano. "Vaya que este planeta tiene bastante actividad…"

"¡Te equivocas! No fue cosa del planeta." Exclamó Djaw. "Eso fue por mi."

"¿De que estas hablando?"

"De nada, sólo que, cuando utilicé el _Metalic Crusher_, atravesé sin querer una parte del núcleo del planeta. Eso ocasionó esta actividad tectónica."

El joven abrió los ojos enormemente, claramente sorprendido por lo que escuchaba.

"N-no puede ser…" comenzó él. "¡La temperatura en el núcleo de un planeta está a varios millones de grados centígrados!¿Como sobreviviste a eso?"

"Para nosotros, los _Pharaohns_, algo así es muy fácil de superar."

"¡No juegues conmigo!"

"No miento, podemos soportar esa temperatura fácilmente."

Alan dio un paso hacia atrás inconcientemente, comenzando a tener miedo. Si ese sujeto podía sobrevivir a una inmersión en el núcleo activo de un planeta y sobrevivir como si nada, entonces era mucho más poderoso de lo que imaginaba.

'_Es imposible vencer a alguien así…' _pensó el joven, temiendo por su vida.

"Veo que lo haz descubierto." Comentó Djaw, acercándose al joven, mientras su armadura retomaba su color natural. "Un ser inferior como tu no podrá vencerme. Tus amigos correrán la misma suerte."

El _Pharaohn_ desapareció, reapareciendo a lado de Alan, atacándolo con sus tonfa. El joven se defendió con sus _Keyblades_, incluso las que flotaban detrás de él. Pero, con un movimiento de Djaw, este lo golpeó en el pecho, mandándolo contra la pared, estrellándose con ella a unos tres metros de altura, antes de caer pesadamente contra el suelo, sus _Keyblades_ a lado de él.

"Es inútil seguir peleando, guerrero." Expresó Djaw, viendo como Alan trataba de ponerse de pie. "Será mejor que acabe contigo de una buena vez…"

Alan, levantándose con dificultad, miró a su rival, quien tenía las manos extendidas hacia arriba. De pronto, las tonfa que sujetaba comenzaron a flotar, girando alrededor de los brazos de Djaw, mientras él se colocaba en una posición que parecía la _Aurora __Execution_ de Camus de _Aquarius_, solo que con las palmas abiertas en lugar de cerradas. Un aura gris comenzó a reunirse, mientras Djaw bajaba sus brazos, extendiéndolos hacia el frente en dirección al joven, las tonfa girando más y más rápido alrededor de sus brazos. Las puntas de las tonfas comenzaron a brillar, formando una especie de círculo justo frente al _Pharaohn_, quien ya tenía su ataque listo.

"¡No puede ser!"

"¡Recibe esto, muchacho!_¡MEGATON SEIGE CANNON!_"

El _Pharaohn_ liberó un poderoso ataque de energía de sus manos, chocando contra el círculo de luz formado por las tonfas, que era en realidad un amplificador de fuerza. El resultado fue un cilindro de energía de diez metros de diámetro, con una capacidad destructiva impresiónate. Sin poder hacer nada, Alan cruzó sus brazos hacia el frente, intentando protegerse del ataque. Pero eso no le sirvió de nada, ya que el cilindro de energía lo engulló por completo, desintegrando su capa blanca y arrastrándolo con él.

El _Megaton Siege Cannon_ de Djaw atravesó las paredes de la pirámide, siguiendo su curso por las arenas del desierto, levantando grandes cantidades del mismo al aire. Dentro del cilindro, Alan gritaba de dolor, mientras era arrastrado fuera de la pirámide. A miles de kilómetros de distancia estaba una cordillera de montañas parecida a la cordillera de los Andes, con grandes montañas, aunque sin nieve. El cilindro de energía se adentró en esta cordillera, pasando a través de varias montañas hasta chocar contra una.

El resultado fue una enorme explosión que desintegró toda la cordillera, misma que dejó de existir. Todo el planeta se sacudió ante tremenda explosión.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _150-Frey - Hero of Love and Justice- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya)_

En otro planeta, Kristal iba corriendo junto con Ash y Obi-Wan, rumbo a los portales que los llevarían a una pirámide, cuando sintió una fuerte punzada en el corazón, mientras que sus dos compañeros sintieron algo diferente. Todos se detuvieron, mirando con sorpresa hacia el cielo, no creyendo lo que sentían… o lo que no sentían.

"No puede ser…" comentó Ash. "E-el aura de Alan… desapareció…"

"Eso significa que él ha…" empezó Obi-Wan, sabiendo que no era conveniente decir esa palabra.

Ambos se quedaron viendo hacia las estrellas, con asombro, y no eran los únicos. En distintas partes de la galaxia, todos los demás guerreros sintieron la desaparición de la presencia de su amigo, mirando con sorpresa al cielo, todos tomando acciones diferentes:

X, Tai y Takato sólo se quedaron asombrados, mirando al cielo, no creyendo lo que pasaba.

Dawn y Lucy se detuvieron, llevándose las manos a la boca, tratando de no desesperarse.

Raichu cayó de rodillas, comenzando a llorar.

Haru golpeó el suelo, tratando de liberar su frustración.

Vegeta lo ignoró.

Goku miró al cielo, apretando los puños, decidido a seguir su camino, Seiya y Fly haciendo lo mismo.

Zero y Haseo también miraron al cielo, apretando los dientes, sabiendo que algo así pasaría… pero no tan rápido.

De vuelta con el grupo, Ash cayó de rodillas, golpeando el suelo con enfado y desesperación.

"¡Maldición!" Exclamó el _Pokemon Trainer_, las lagrimas comenzando a caer de sus ojos. "Alan… ¿De verdad estás muerto?" preguntó una vez más, mientras Obi-Wan permanecía callado, sabiendo que nada de lo que dijera lo animaría.

Kristal tenía una mano en su pecho, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a romperse. Ella miró al cielo, viendo una estrella brillar intensamente.

"Alan-kun…"

* * *

Las montañas estaban completamente destruidas, grandes rocas era lo único que quedaba, a demás de un enorme cráter donde el _Metalic Seige Cannon _ había golpeado.

Debajo de la tierra, sepultado bajo toneladas de rocas y arena, se encontraba Alan, en el interior de una cavidad pequeña, su cabello regresando a la normalidad, sangrando profundamente.

La semilla dorada en su frente destellando débilmente, hasta desaparecer por completo…

**Fin del Capitulo 17

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Rayos, ¿Acaso he sido derrotado?¿Tan fácil fue el haberme vencido? Este será mi final…

**Shiva****:** Aún no… este no es el momento. Resurge con una nueva vida, un nuevo poder.

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**Resurrección de hielo, avanzando al segundo nivel.**_

**Alan:** Este poder… es de…

_**ENDING THE**__**ME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** Bueno, ¿Que les pareció? no tengo mucho que decir, más que ya estoy por entrar a la escuela. La imagen de Djaw y sus tonfa está en mi profile, en el archivo del Ep 5. Nos vemos el otro viernes._

_Sobres._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	19. Cap 18: Resurrección de hielo

_**16/Ene/09**_

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

Lucy, Takato y Alan se separaron para ir cada uno por caminos distintos, esperando poder así destruir más rápido los _Dark Crystals_; _Pyramidars_. Alan se encontró con la pirámide de _Thoth_, encontrando el cristal oscuro y tratando de destruirlo. Sin embargo, Djaw, _Pharaohn_ _of Thoth_, apareció para impedírselo, diciéndole que todos los _Pharaohns_ habían regresado a la galaxia _Duat_.

Sin ninguna otra opción, el _N-Warrior_ de _Articuno_ decidió pelear contra el _Pharaohn_, quien demostró ser un rival sumamente duro de vencer. Luego de un largo combate, Alan entendió que no podría vencer a ese enemigo, por lo que el _Pharaohn_ le lanzó su técnica más poderosa, el _Metalic Seige Cannon_, mandándolo contra unas montañas a miles de kilómetros de distancia, quedando sepultado bajo toneladas de roca.

En otros mundos, todos sus amigos sintieron su pérdida, en especial Kristal.

¿Habrá muerto de verdad Alan?¿O acaso…?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)_

* * *

**_Capitulo 1__8: Resurrección de hielo, avanzando al segundo nivel._**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _77-Gateway- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X8)_

Ash estaba destrozado. Un gran amigo había muerto de una forma muy rápida, podía sentirlo debido a la forma en la que su aura había desaparecido tan repentinamente.

"¡Maldición!" Exclamó él, golpeando el suelo una vez más. "Si tan sólo hubiera estado ahí, yo hubiera…"

"Calma, ya no hay nada que hacer." Comentó Obi-Wan con seriedad. "No dejes que la rabia te domine, mejor canaliza esos sentimientos hacia nuestra misión."

"¡¿Qué me calme?!" Expresó el _Pokemon Trainer_, mostrando su descontento. "¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme al saber que mi amigo está muerto?!"

"Si no lo haces, la parte _Sith_ dentro de ti comenzará a despertarse y perderás el control. Si eso pasa, tendré que matarte."

"¿Me estás amenazando?"

"Sólo digo los hechos. No quiero que amenaces los mundos humanos de la _Nova Alliance_ si te vuelves un _Sith Lord_."

"¡No me interesa convertirme en eso!¡Vengaré la muerte de Alan!"

"¡NO!"

Los dos hombres voltearon a ver a Kristal, quien les estaba dando la espalda.

"Alan-kun aún no ha muerto…" comentó ella, haciendo que ellos la miraran con pena.

"Jovencita." Empezó Obi-Wan. "Sé que él era muy importante para ti, pero no puedes negarte a los hechos; el aura de ese joven ha desaparecido. Lo siento."

"Kristal…" dijo Ash. "Alan también fue importante para mi, por eso estoy enfadado. Pero no entres en negación…"

"Ustedes no entienden…" comentó la hechicera. "Alan-kun aún no ha muerto, eso lo sé…"

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? El aura de Alan ha desaparecido, eso significa que…"

"Puedo sentirlo… no con mi mente pero si con mi corazón."

'_¿Con su corazón?... ¿Acaso será?'_ pensó Obi-Wan, una idea viniéndole a la mente mientras Ash aún hablaba con ella.

"Kristal…"

"Alan-kun y yo tenemos un lazo entre nosotros, lo sé, y ese lazo me dice que aún está vivo." dijo ella, volteando a ver a los dos hombres. Ash se sorprendió al ver una sonrisa en los labios de la chica. "Alan-kun está vivo, mi corazón me lo dice."

"¿Cómo puedes estar segura?"

"_Heart Links…_"

Los dos jóvenes voltearon a ver a Obi-Wan, el que había dicho eso último.

"¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó el guerrero de _Lugia._

"_Heart Links…_" respondió el _Jedi_. "Son lazos especiales que los corazones forman. Normalmente se crean entre parejas cuando se aman de verdad. Un _Heart Link_ puede decirle a una de las partes si la otra está bien."

"Entonces, la razón por la que siento que Alan-kun está vivo, ¿es por ese _Heart Link_?" preguntó la hechicera con confusión y esperanza.

"Debe de serlo, no encuentro otra forma por la que te veas tan tranquila."

"Entiendo…" respondió ella, llevándose las manos al pecho. "Sabía que estaba bien, tenía la impresión de que está a salvo."

"Entonces, ¿Por qué no siento su aura?" preguntaba Ash.

"Quizás esté muy débil." Respondió el adulto _Jedi_. "Además, recuerda que esta galaxia distorsiona la forma en la que pueden detectar a otras personas. Pero, si ella cree que está vivo, es porque lo está."

"Alan-kun es muy testarudo si se lo propone." Expresó Kristal. "Además, le di una motivación para que siguiera con vida después de esta guerra contra _Anubis_."

"¿Qué clase de motivación?" preguntaba el _Pokemon Trainer_ con curiosidad, aunque ella sólo le guiñó el ojo.

"Una muy especial, sólo para él…" respondió ella.

Ash no entendía a lo que ella se refería, algunos signos de interrogación aparecieron flotando en su cabeza. Sin embargo, Obi-Wan lo entendió casi fácilmente. La joven miró hacia el frente, viendo el camino de rocas blancas que los llevaría hacia otros portales.

"Bueno, sigamos con nuestra misión. Se que Alan-kun estará bien… ¡Vamos!"

Con esto dicho, la hechicera comenzó a correr, los dos hombres siguiéndola de cerca. Ella miraba hacia al frente, decidida a regresar al _Nintenverse_, ya que sabía que su novio haría lo mismo.

'_Vamos, Alan-kun, regresemos juntos a casa… confío en ti… además__, no puedo esperar a que me hagas tuya…'_ pensó ella, sonrojándose un poco. _'Suerte, Alan-kun…'_

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _06-Dive into the Heart -Destati-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

Oscuridad… era todo lo que él veía. El joven _N-Warrior_ de _Articuno_ se encontraba flotando en la oscuridad luego de la batalla contra Djaw, la cual había perdido.

"¿Qué pasó?¿Donde estoy?" se preguntó él, abriendo los ojos, no viendo más allá de su nariz. "Oh, es cierto… he perdido…" decía mientras sonreía un poco, una sonrisa irónica. "Al final, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para continuar."

Sentía que, mientras flotaba, descendía cada vez más y más a las profanidades de un abismo oscuro, del cual no podría salir una vez que entrara. Mientras descendía, varios recuerdos vinieron a su mente, algunos tristes, otros más felices, en especial lo que había ocurrido en el último año.

"Nadie en mi mundo me creería. Dirían que estoy loco y me llevarían con varios psicólogos. A veces ni yo me la creo. Muchas veces pienso que sólo es un sueño y que despertaré en algún momento en mi habitación, un nuevo día de clases, y me enfadaré porque mi vida no es así."

Aún estaba desentiendo, la oscuridad haciéndose más y más intensa, haciendo que algunas partes de su cuerpo comenzaran a ser consumidas por esta. Seguía con la idea de que todo eso era un sueño y que en algún momento despertaría en su casa, con su familia.

Entonces recordó los besos y caricias de Kristal…

"No… esos no pueden ser parte de un sueño. Eran tan reales, se sentían tan reales… si esto no es un sueño, entonces de verdad voy a morir."

Ahora empezaba a caer en picada hacia las profanidades, mientras su cuerpo era consumido cada vez más por la oscuridad.

"Muchachos, discúlpenme… ya no puedo hacer nada más… yo…"

"_Alan-kun aún no ha muerto…" _

"¿Uh?" se preguntó, abriendo los ojos. "¿Pero que…?"

"_Puedo sentirlo… no con mi mente pero si con mi corazón."_

"¿Kristal?"

Su descenso comenzó a disminuir la velocidad, mientras él miraba hacia arriba… o lo que él creía que era arriba.

"Esa es la voz de Kristal…"

"_Alan-kun y yo tenemos un lazo entre nosotros, lo sé, y ese lazo me dice que aún está vivo__. Alan-kun está vivo, mi corazón me lo dice."_

"¿Aún estoy vivo?" lo pensó por un momento, deletreando cada letra de esa palabra, saboreándola en su mente. "Vivo… ella confía en mi…"

Su caída a la oscuridad se detuvo completamente, él aún mirando hacia 'arriba'.

"_Alan-kun es m__uy testarudo si se lo propone."_

"¡Oye!"

"_Además, le di una motivación para que siguiera con vida después de esta guerra contra Anubis. Una muy especial, sólo para él…"_

El sonrió un poco, burlándose. Era cierto, no podía morir hasta que lo hiciera con ella. Bueno, eso lo pensó en broma, porque la verdad es que quería seguir viviendo con ella por el resto de sus vidas. Se puso de pie en la oscuridad, las sombras alejándose de su cuerpo, mientras empezaba a emitir un leve resplandor azul.

"Es cierto, estoy vivo." Comentó para sí mismo. "Y no me puedo dar por vencido. Mi vida aún no puede terminar así, ¡no mientras yo tenga algo que decir al respecto!"

"_Bien hecho, amo."_

De pronto, cuatro luces celestes aparecieron alrededor del joven, tomando la forma de sus _Keyblades_, que a su vez cambiaron de forma, ahora siendo los espíritus dentro de ellas; _Shiva_, _Mobius_, un _Articuno_ y alguien que parecía ser él mismo.

"¿Quién eres tu?" preguntó Alan a su clon, que estaba vestido sólo de un short azul y una playera blanca.

"_Soy el espíritu de la Frozen Terra, me llamo Aldo."_

"¿Aldo? Que nombre tan… común…"

"_Recuerda que de donde venimos los nombres no son tan sorprendentes, y como soy prácticamente la Keyblade de nuestra Tierra..."_

"Si, pero… bueno, no importa… sólo espero que no me digan Aldo en el futuro…"

"_Amo, que bueno que no ha perdido las esperanzas."_ Comentó Shiva_. "No es nuestro destino el servir a alguien que se rinde tan fácilmente."_

"_Demuéstrenos el poder de su espíritu."_ Expresaba Mobius.

"_Y regresa a la batalla, a reunirte con los tuyos."_ Decía _Articuno_, con una voz de varón.

"Si, aún no puedo morir." Respondía el joven. "El fuego de mi vida aún no se apaga, y encenderé mi aura para que siga ardiendo. Pero, ¿Cómo derrotaré a ese _Pharaohn_? Es muy fuerte."

"_Recuerda que un N-Warrior es la fusión de seis especies y que los Saints son parte de ustedes."_ Decía la doncella del hielo.

"¿Y que con eso?"

"_El aura de ustedes es más parecida a la de un Saint que a la de cualquier otro."_ Comentaba Mobius.

"¿De verdad? Yo creí que nuestras auras eran parecidas a la de los _Saiyans_…" expresó el _N-Warrior_, llegando a una revelación. "Un momento… si nuestras auras son parecidas a las de lo _Saints_, entonces…"

"_No tienen límites."_ Comentó Aldo_. "Pueden elevar sus auras a niveles más allá que cualquier otro guerrero."_

"Puedo elevar mi aura sin límites… puedo vencer al _Pharaohn_ si incremento mi aura."

"_Entonces elévala."_ Expresó el _Articuno_. _"Demuestra el poder de un N-Warrior y haz arder el fuego de tu vida a niveles más allá de lo que antes haz visto. Supera la fuerza de un Súper N-Warrior."_

"¿Superarlo?"

"_Estás listo… combina la fuerza de un Saiyan, el cosmos de un Saint y el conocimiento pasado de generación en generación por un Drago__n Knight. Sólo así podrás superar el nivel en el que estás ahora."_

"Superar el nivel, juntando todos esos elementos. Lo haré… se los demostraré, pero necesito la ayuda de ustedes cuatro. ¿Me darán sus energías?"

"_Por supuesto, amo."_ Expresaron los cuatro espíritus.

"Llámenme Alan…"

"_De acuerdo, __**Master Alan**__."_

"Da igual… ¡Regresemos al mundo de la luz!"

El aura del joven se eleva, iluminado el lugar, alejando a la oscuridad, mientras los cuatro espíritus se vuelven esferas de energía celestes, que comenzaron a girar a su alrededor. El joven, decidido, miraba hacia arriba, viendo como un punto blanco se empezaba a hacer visible.

'_Suerte, Alan-kun…'_

"Gracias por confiar en mi, Kristal… ¡Regresaré!¡Lograré el milagro!" Exclamó el joven, la intensa luz creciendo enormemente.

* * *

Dawn Hikari estaba corriendo por el camino de rocas, mirando una pirámide a lo lejos, una que estaba bastante destruida.

"Ese es el lugar donde el aura de Alan desapareció." Comentó la joven, corriendo más rápido. "Alan, espero que estés bien, por Kristal."

La _Pokemon Coordinator_ entró en la pirámide, invocando su _Palkia_ _Keyblade_ y sus cadenas. Caminó con sumo cuidado, sabiendo que algún enemigo podría estar cerca. De pronto, sus cadenas se tensaron, indicando la presencia de un enemigo.

"_¡ROLLING DEFENSE!_" Exclamó, haciendo que sus cadenas crearan un muro circular alrededor de ella. Casi de inmediato, miles de destellos provenientes de todas direcciones impactaron la defensa rodante, que bloqueó casi todos los impactos. Un segundo después, el ataque cesó, sus cadenas regresando a la normalidad.

"Tienes buenos reflejos, niña."

"¡¿Quién es?!" Exclamó la joven, poniéndose en guardia.

De las sombras, apareciendo detrás de un pilar, caminaba el _Pharaohn_ de esa pirámide, mirando a la joven _N-Warrior_.

"Yo soy Djaw, _Pharaohn of Thoth_. ¿Vienes a hacerle compañía a tu amigo muerto?"

"¿Amigo muerto?... ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Alan?!" Exclamó ella, poniéndose en guardia.

"Se atrevió a enfrentarse a mi, por lo que lo maté. Supongo que lograste detectar su presencia, ¿no es así?"

"¿Lo mataste?... ¡Es mentira!"

"No lo es, me fue muy fácil acabar con ese guerrero. Si intentas enfrentarte a mi, tendrás el mismo destino, y no me importa si eres una mujer."

El _Pharaohn_ comenzó a caminar hacia ella, mientras ella se colocaba en guardia para recibirlo. Sabía que no podría vencerlo en su estado actual.

'_No tengo opción, ¡debo transformarme!'_ pensó ella, elevando su aura considerablemente.

"Así que tienes un truco bajo la manga." Comentó Djaw. "Pero no podrás vencerme con eso, mujer."

El aura de Dawn se seguía elevando, su cabello comenzando a erizarse, mientras sus ojos se volvían dorados…

De pronto, lo sintieron. Una expulsión de energía inmensa, capaz de cubrir todo el sistema solar donde estaban fácilmente. Los dos reconocieron esa presencia; Dawn sonreía mientras que Djaw se sorprendía.

"¡Imposible!"

El suelo comenzó a temblar mientras que, a lo lejos, una enorme columna de luz dorada se abría paso por los restos de la cordillera montañosa, elevándose hacia el cielo, haciendo flotar grandes rocas de kilómetros de ancho y que pesaban varias toneladas. El _Pharaohn_ miraba con asombro esto, no entendiendo lo que pasaba.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _137-The Stage is Set-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII)_

Luego, un destello a lo lejos vieron los dos y, al siguiente segundo, Djaw fue golpeado en el rostro, mandándolo contra la pared, atravesándola fácilmente, siguiendo su curso a través de kilómetros y kilómetros de arena. En la pirámide, Dawn miraba con asombro al que había golpeado al guardián de ese lugar; Alan, con su puño derecho extendido, en posición de golpe, mientras las cuatro _Keyblades_ flotaban a sus espaldas. El joven volteó a verla, sonriéndole.

"Hola, Dawn, que bueno que vienes." Comentó él, haciendo que la joven comenzara a llorar un poco.

"Tonto, creí que habías muerto." Decía la chica, sonriendo mientras lloraba.

"Aún no puedo morir, no mientras yo tenga algo que decir al respecto."

"Que bueno, me alegra que no lo estés. Kristal se podría muy triste si murieras."

"Lo sé, es por eso que no debo morir, porque de poder, puedo."

"Bien, entonces venzamos a este _Pharaohn_ los dos."

"No, Dawn. Déjamelo a mi, yo lo venceré, tu sigue adelante."

"¡¿Que?! No puedes hablar enserio. Mira lo que te hizo antes de que llegara."

"Si, pero ahora estoy preparado. Soy diferente…" Comentó el joven, mirando a la chica de cabello azul.

Fue en ese momento en el que Dawn notó algo diferente en el joven; el cabello dorado de este estaba más erizado que de costumbre, ahora tenía dos mechones en su frente en lugar de uno y sus ojos se habían vuelto un poco más… salvajes. Sin embargo, el cambio más distintivo fue el símbolo dorado que tenía en su frente; las líneas perpendiculares al rombo, que antes no tocaban la figura, ahora la atravesaban, uniéndose en el centro de esta. También aparecieron otras líneas, estas apuntaban a los picos del símbolo sin llegar a tocarlas. La joven lo miró con confusión.

"¿Qué te pasó?" preguntó ella.

"He cambiado… soy un hombre nuevo." Respondió tranquilamente. "He alcanzado un nivel superior al del _Súper N-Warrior._"

"¿Un nivel dos o que?"

"Se podría decir… Dawn, vete de aquí."

"Pero…"

"Recuerda que tenemos menos de un día para destruir todos los _Pyramidars_ y salvar a _Mokona_ y las _Keyblades_, de lo contrario, _Anubis_ habrá ganado."

"Pero…"

"Yo destruiré este cristal y venceré a Djaw, tu avanza al anillo interior y ve por el siguiente _Pharaohn_."

"D-De acuerdo, pero más te vale no morir está vez."

"No me lo tienes que decir, ahora vete, antes de que regrese."

"¡Muy bien!"

Dawn comenzó a correr, alejándose de la pelea, saliendo por el lado opuesto de la pirámide. Al salir, se encontró con otro camino de rocas, por lo que comenzó a seguirlo. Luego de algunos minutos, la joven encontró otro portal, uno que la llevaría a otro mundo. Entró en el, dejando el planeta donde el _N-Warrior_ de los hielos y el _Pharaohn_ luchaban.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _121-Soldier Dream Instrumental- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya)_

De vuelta en la pirámide, Alan miraba por donde Dawn se había ido, sonriendo un poco. Pero esta sonrisa desapareció cuando sintió el aura de Djaw acercarse rápidamente. En menos de un segundo, el _Pharaohn_ estaba de nuevo dentro de la pirámide, a unos metros de Alan, mirándolo con enfado.

"Como rayos… ¡¿Cómo es posible que un ser inferior me haya lastimado?!" Exclamó Djaw con enfado, mientras un poco de sangre salía de su boca.

"Tu error es que me has subestimado." Respondió el joven. "No puedo morir, no mientras la flama de mi vida siga ardiendo."

"¡Entonces extinguiré esa flama!"

El _Pharaohn_ volvió a desaparecer, moviéndose a una velocidad impresionante, la misma que Alan no podía ver…

O eso era…

El joven permaneció tranquilo, pensando en muchas cosas en los escasos milisegundos que habían pasado. Entonces, sus ojos captaron algo, una silueta dorada acercándose a él, una que reconocía.

'_Puedo verlo…¡Puedo verlo!'_ pensó el muchacho. _'¡Puedo ver sus movimientos!'_

Reaccionando a tiempo, Alan detuvo un fuerte golpe de las tonfa de Djaw con su _Keyblade_, empleando un esfuerzo sobrehumano para hacerlo.

"¡¿Que?!" Exclamó el _Pharaohn_, mirando con incredulidad lo que había hecho el joven. "¿Detuvo mi ataque?"

"¡Ya puedo ver todos tus movimientos, Djaw!" Expresó el _N-Warrior_. "¡No volverás a sorprenderme así!"

"¿Qué dices?¡No te creas mucho, niño!"

El _Pharaohn_ volvió a desaparecer, seguido por el muchacho. Inmediatamente después, varios choques se escucharon por toda la pirámide. Ambos aparecieron por unos segundos, Djaw golpeando con sus tonfa mientras Alan se defendía con la _Frost Monarch_ y la _Articuno_, sólo para desaparecer casi instantáneamente. Los impactos por todo el lugar continuaron, destruyendo algunas columnas en el proceso.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _158-Destiny Awaits- _(**Soundtrack: **_Bleach)_

En otro lugar, el _Jedi_ _Knight_ Anakin Skywalker y el _Epitaph User_ Haseo corrían por uno de los caminos de roca. Los dos se habían separado de sus grupos cuando entraron en portales en diferentes planetas, apareciendo casi al mismo tiempo en el mismo lugar. Ahora, ambos seguían el camino hacia una pirámide que se encontraba a unos kilómetros de donde se encontraban.

"Esa debe ser una de las pirámides de las que hablaban." Comentó Haseo.

"Si, eso parece." Respondió Anakin. "Apresurémonos a entrar, tenemos poco tiempo."

"No tienes por qué repetírmelo."

Varios minutos después, los dos entraron en la pirámide, poniéndose en guardia casi de inmediato, ya que estaban entrando en territorio enemigo. Haseo sujetó sus dos pistolas, mientras Anakin tenía su mano derecha firme en la desactivaba espada de luz. En el interior, el ambiente se sentía muy pesado, haciendo que los dos se tensaran más. Caminaron algunos metros bajo esa presión, nunca bajando la guardia, mirando cada rincón, cada sombra creada por los paneles de luz que estaban en las paredes. A pesar de ser una pirámide, la estructura parecía avanzada, aunque manteniendo el ambiente antiguo.

De pronto, el enorme cristal estuvo frente a sus ojos, al final de unos cuantos escalones, emanando energía oscura hacia la punta de la pirámide.

"Ese debe ser el cristal oscuro; _Pyramidars_." Dijo el _Epitaph User_.

"Puedo sentir la energía que emana… es maligna, casi como la presencia de un _Sith_." Mencionó el _Jedi_, encendiendo su sable de luz celeste, antes de mirar a su compañero. "Destruyámoslo y sigamos a la siguiente pirámide."

"¡De acuerdo!"

Los dos comenzaron a correr, subiendo las escaleras velozmente, sujetando sus armas con fuerza, con la sola idea de destruir el cristal que estaba frente a ellos.

Sin embargo, con la esquina de sus ojos, lograron ver varios destellos de luz acercándose por la derecha directamente hacia ellos. Usando gran agilidad, los dos saltaron hacia atrás, evitando esos destellos que impactaron las escaleras frente a ellos, dejando cráteres del tamaño de una pelota de soccer en el suelo. Ambos cayeron sobre sus piernas, poniéndose en guardia después del ataque.

"¡Guerreros de la _Nova Alliance_! No puedo dejarlos pasar mas allá." Dijo una voz proveniente de la nada.

"¡¿Quién es?!" expresó Haseo, ordenando a quien haya sido a que se mostrara.

De pronto, una figura hizo su aparición al final de las escaleras destrozadas, frente al cristal oscuro. Los dos guerreros miraron con asombro que se trataba de un _Pharaohn_, con su armadura dorada y dos armas en sus manos; chakrams dorados. El _Pharaohn_, de cabello castaño, largo hasta los hombros, y de ojos azules, los miró desafiantemente.

"Soy el _Pharaohn_ que protege esta pirámide, uno de los quince guerreros al servicio del dios _Anubis_; _**Devian de Nirrti.**_"

"¿Qué hace un _Pharaohn_ aquí?" preguntó Anakin con algo de enfado y confusión. "Se supone que ellos debían estar en el _Nintenverse_, atacándolo."

"Nuestro dios, _Anubis_, previó su llegada a esta galaxia y sabía que tratarían de rescatar a los _Guardianes_ capturados. Es por eso que él nos llamó, para proteger las pirámides mientras nuestro ejercito se dedica a destruir cada uno de los planetas del _Nintenverse_ y así conquistarlo." Respondió el guerrero dorado con seriedad.

"¡Rayos!" Exclamó Haseo con coraje. "El punto del plan era que estuvieran en el _Nintenverse_."

"Creo que no hay otra forma de destruir ese cristal mas que derrotándolo." Comentó Anakin, sujetando su sable de luz.

"Estoy de acuerdo, ¡venzamos a este sujeto!" Exclamó el _Epitaph User_, apuntándole con sus pistolas al _Pharaohn_, quien comenzó a reírse. "¿Qué te causa gracia?"

"¿De verdad creen que pueden hacer algo?" preguntó Devian con cierta burla. "Yo puedo atacar a la velocidad de la luz, mientras que ustedes no pueden moverse así de rápido."

"Hemos estado entrenando para poder alcanzar esa velocidad." Comentó el caballero _Jedi_. "Creo que podremos hacer algo para enfrentarte, así como logramos evitar tus golpes."

"¿Y creen que por eso ya pueden enfrentarse a mi?¿No se les olvida un pequeño detalle?"

El _Jedi_ y el _Epitaph User_ lo miraron confundido, no entendiendo que era lo que quería decir.

"¿A que te refieres?" preguntó Anakin con cierta curiosidad, aunque no dejando su semblante serio.

"¿No lo recuerdan? Vieron destellos cuando los ataqué." Dijo Devian. "Piénsenlo. Si atacara a la velocidad de la luz, sentirían el golpe justo cuando vieran el destello, lo cual no fue el caso. Eso significa que mi ataque anterior no iba a la velocidad de la luz, sino a una inferior."

"¡¿Que?!" preguntó Haseo con enfado. "Entonces, ¿nos atacaste lento a propósito?¿Con qué motivo hiciste eso?"

"Para saber que tan rápidos pueden ser. Ahora que vi que pudieron evitar mi ataque con dificultad, puedo suponer que no son tan rápidos como supuse. Ahora, les mostraré…"

El _Pharaohn_ desapareció de la vista de los guerreros, sólo para aparecer detrás de ellos en el mismo segundo en el que desapareció. Al sentir su presencia atrás de ellos, Anakin y Haseo se asustaron un poco.

"… la verdadera velocidad luz…"

Los dos sintieron un fuerte golpe en sus espaldas, mismos que los lanzaron hacia el frente varios metros. Antes de estrellarse contra algún objeto, Haseo y Anakin lograron recuperarse, cayendo de pie con dificultad, mirando hacia atrás a un Devian que tenía las palmas abiertas, habiéndolos empujado con ellas.

"Esta vez no pudieron verme, ¿verdad?" Preguntó el _Pharaohn_ con cierta burla. "De ahora en delante, mis ataques se harán haciendo más y más fuertes, así que espero que puedan soportarlos."

Ambos guerreros miraron con desafío a su oponente, que era mucho más fuerte que ellos. Estaban por enfrentarse en un combate que estaba por encima de sus habilidades, poniéndolas al máximo.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _100-The Extreme- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII) (después de 1:30)_

De vuelta en la pirámide de _Thoth_, ahora en el exterior de esta, Alan y Djaw continuaban su lucha, moviéndose a una velocidad impresionante, invisibles para el ojo humano común. Varias explosiones de aire se escuchaban por todo el lugar, destruyendo algunas rocas que había en el lugar y levantando mucha arena. Habían estado luchando así por ya algunos minutos, casi una hora, y parecía que ninguno se iba a rendir.

En el aire, ambos volvieron a aparecer, Alan sujetando su _Frozen Terra_ al revés, mientras que Djaw sujetaba su tonfa de la forma corta, chocando sus armas en el aire. Se separaron varios metros, dando giros en el aire mientras descendían antes de caer sobre sus pies sobre la arena. Las cuatro _Keyblades_ de hielo flotaban detrás de su espalda gracias a su poder mental y mágico, dejando sus manos libres para un combate a mano limpia.

El joven miró al frente desafiantemente, viendo a su rival que se acercaba rápidamente hacia él, sujetando sus dos tonfas doradas con fuerza. No entendía como es que podía verlo si, supuestamente, se movía a la velocidad de la luz, pero eso no le importaba. Extendió su mano derecha hacia el frente, lanzando una onda de energía invisible, _Force_, hacia su rival, quien la saltó antes de que lo golpeara. Luego, extendió su otra mano hacia su rival, haciendo que las _Keyblades_ en su espalda salieran disparadas hacia el _Pharaohn_ con la intención de golpearlo.

Djaw, al verlas venir, se preparó para defenderse. Logró moverse a un lado, evitando así la _Diamond Dust_, aunque tuvo que usar sus tonfa para bloquear la _Frozen Terra_ y la _Frost Monarch_, antes de lanzarse en picada hacia el _N-Warrior_, evitando la _Articuno_ en el proceso. Al ver que sus _Keyblades_ fallaron, Alan movió su mano a un lado, ordenándoles que regresaran con él lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo, Djaw ya estaba frente a él, cayendo justo a unos cinco metros de distancia, antes de lanzarse hacia él con la intensión de golpearlo con una de sus tonfa. Viendo que no tenía opción, el joven invocó la _Articuno_ que venía volando, apareciendo esta en su mano derecha y con bloqueando con ella los golpes de su rival.

Djaw no dejaba a Alan espacio ni tiempo para respirar, ya que atacaba sin descanso. Usando sólo una _Keyblade_, el joven tenía dificultades para bloquear las dos armas de su rival, por lo que necesitaba otra rápidamente. Afortunadamente para él, la Diamond Dust se venía acercando velozmente por la espalda de Djaw, atentando con atravesarlo por atrás. Sin embargo, el _Pharaohn_ se dio cuenta y logró mover un poco su cintura, haciendo que la llave pasara por un lado. Esto esperaba Alan, ya que, luego de pasar a lado de Djaw, él la logró tomar, sujetándola al revés, y comenzó a defenderse de los ataques del _Pharaohn_ con ambas llaves.

Ahora que estaba en las mismas condiciones, el _N-Warrior_ comenzó a presionar con su defensa, convirtiéndola en ataque. El joven seguía atacando con sus _Keyblades_, manteniendo al _Pharaohn_ a raya, antes de quedar ambos en un bloqueo de armas, empleando todas sus fuerzas.

"Veo que has mejorado mucho." Comentó el _Pharaohn_ con cierto asombro. "¿Qué fue lo que cambió en ti?"

"Mi deseo de seguir viviendo se hizo más granda, nada mas." Respondió el humano directamente. "Eso es lo único que ha cambiado… eso, y que alcancé un nuevo nivel de poder."

"¿Tu deseo de seguir viviendo?¿Quieres hacerme creer que, con sólo desear vivir aún más, incrementaste tus poderes al alcanzar un nuevo nivel?¡Ridículo!"

"Una persona como tú, que no acepta la vida de los demás y nos toma cono seres inferiores, sólo por no poseer un alma como la tuya, ¡nunca lo entenderá!"

"¡Entiendo que soy un _Pharaohn_, un ser superior a un humano normal, con un alma divina!¡Eso es suficiente para mi!"

Los dos guerreros se separaron nuevamente, alejándose uno del otro. Nuevamente, las cuatro _Keyblades_ flotaron atrás de Alan, justo cuando él se lanzó hacia el frente, al igual que su oponente. El _N-Warrior_ extendió su mano izquierda al frente, haciendo que sus _Keyblades_ se colocaran de forma perpendicular a su brazo, encarando hacia el frente. Justo cuando el _Pharaohn_ estaba a sólo un metro de distancia, estas llaves se movieron hacia el frente, como si fuerzan extensiones del brazo del muchacho.

Pero Djaw logró evitarlas, siendo rasguñado del rostro por los dientes de la _Frozen Terra_. Ahora, el joven no tenía con que defenderse de su ataque, por lo que hizo un golpe con su brazo derecho, sujetando su tonfa de la forma larga, directo al rostro del muchacho. Alan logró ver el golpe y movió un poco su rostro hacia su derecha, evitando por poco la punta de la tonfa, misma que rasguñó su cara. Ahora era el _Pharaohn_ el que no tenía defensa. Reuniendo algo de aire congelado, el humano golpeó a su rival en el estómago, dándole un fuerte puñetazo, mismo que hizo que el guerrero dorado se saliera de su concentración.

"¡Te mostraré que no somos inferiores!" Exclamó Alan, antes de comenzar a golpear de una manera veloz con sus puños, rodeados de aire congelado. Luego de varios golpes, el joven intentó una técnica diferente; luego de golpear con su mano izquierda, en lugar de golpear con su derecha, hizo aparecer su _Keyblade_ _Frozen Terra_, sujetándola al revés, y dando un corte en diagonal hacia arriba con esta. Debido a que el aura del _Pharaohn_ era muy poderosa, la _Keyblade_ no logró cortarlo, pero si contaba como si fuerza un golpe por toda la zona del corte.

Luego de este primer corte, la _Keyblade_ desapareció, aunque una nueva, la _Articuno_ apareció en su mano izquierda, repitiendo el mismo movimiento. Luego de algunos cortes, giros y más cortes, el joven sujetó la _Frost Monarch_ y la _Diamond Dust_ con ambas manos y, dando un corte en diagonal hacia arriba, elevó a su rival por los aires a gran velocidad. Estaba por saltar y contra atacar, cuando el _Pharaohn_ desapareció de su vista.

"¿Pero que…?"

Pero no pudo terminar, ya que sintió un fuerte dolor en su estómago. Era Djaw, que apareció frente a él y lo golpeó con la punta de su tonfa. Al igual que con él, las armas de Djaw no atravesaron a Alan ya que su aura era bastante grande, de lo contrario hubiera sido atravesado fácilmente. Pero esto no evitó que el _Pharaohn_ le diera, con su otra arma, un fuerte golpe en el pecho al muchacho, mandándolo hacia atrás, soltando sus _Keyblades_ en el proceso. El golpe mandó a Alan de nuevo al interior de la pirámide, atravesando una pared externa y algunas internas, antes de que una lograra detenerlo. Quedó incrustado en ella por algunos segundos, antes de que comenzara a deslizarse por la pared, antes de caer en el suelo. Gracias a que se deslizaba en lugar de caer pesadamente, el joven cayó sobre sus pies, aunque se mantuvo tambaleante, sujetándose su estómago por el dolor provocado por el golpe de Djaw.

"Maldición, eso si que dolió." Comentó el joven mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie. No quería admitirlo pero el combate contra Djaw lo estaba agotando, pero tenía que resistir. _'Debo seguir. Los Pharaohn tienen un límite y si logro luchar hasta ese límite, podré derrotarlo…'_

El joven se quejaba de dolor, mientras su rival aparecía frente a él, también algo herido, aunque no tanto como el joven, además de que estaba en una posición muy familiar.

"Debo admitir que eso fue peligroso." Comentó Djaw, preparándose para lanzar su _Metalic Seige Cannon_. "Pero necesitas algo más que eso para vencerme."

Alan apretó los dientes y los puños, desesperado por encontrar alguna forma de vencer a su oponente.

'_Se me__ acaban las opciones.'_ Pensó él en desesperación. _'He usado todas mis técnicas en él, pero ninguna le afecta mucho. Esta transformación agota casi toda mi energía muy rápido, casi estoy por quedarme sin nada. Sin embargo, también puedo sentir como el aura de él también va disminuyendo, pero la mía se terminará antes que la de él. Si no hago algo…'_

Le faltaba el aire, su respiración se hacía más forzada a cada segundo, indicio de que sus energías estaban fallando. No le quedaba por hacer, ya había usado todas sus técnicas… exceptuando. Una idea le llegó a la mente, aún no había usado esa técnica.

'_¡Es cierto! Aún no la he usado. Será peligroso, pero no tengo otra forma. Arriesgaré mi vida en esto.'_

El _N-Warrior_ miró con decisión al _Pharaohn_, quien rápidamente notó su mirada.

"¿Qué estás pensando, muchacho?" preguntó el guerrero dorado. "No importa lo que hagas, no podrás…"

"No lo creo." Respondió el humano, seguro de si mismo. "¡Ahora te mostraré una técnica exclusiva de los _N-Warriors_!"

"¿Técnica exclusiva?"

"¡Así es!¡Admira!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _163-Trunks Vs Freeza- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z)_

Alan extendió su brazo derecho hacia arriba, con su puño cerrado, mientras que con su mano derecha sujetaba su bíceps derecho. Comenzó a reunir algo de energía en su brazo derecho, antes de bajarlo, ahora señalando a su enemigo. Casi de inmediato, tres luces aparecieron rodeando su brazo; eran sus _Keyblades_, todas flotando de forma perpendicular a su brazo, con la punta hacia el frente y sus dientes apuntados hacia su brazo, al mismo tiempo en el que abría su puño. La formación está completa, una que el _Pharaohn_ notó casi de inmediato.

"¿Es ese el _Keyblade_ _Cannon_?" Preguntó Djaw, reconociendo esa pose.

"Así es, la técnica que se utiliza cuando un _N-Warrior_ tiene tres _Keyblades_ o más y la suficiente aura para alimentarla." Comentó el joven mientras las _Keyblades_ giraban alrededor de su brazo. "Esta es la primera vez que hago esta técnica, así que no sé que tan perfecta será… ¡Pero no me queda otra opción!"

"Entiendo, arriesgarás todo en una técnica que nunca haz hecho… de verdad que eres un estúpido. ¡Te mataré con esta técnica!"

"Quizás lo sea, pero no me queda nada más. ¡Vamos, Djaw!" Expresó el muchacho con confianza en su voz, aunque en su mente tenía aún dudas. _'Sólo recuerdo que la hice cuando X y yo estábamos fusionados. No tengo idea de que si tengo la energía suficiente para hacer que funcione, pero no me queda nada más. ¡Vamos, Keyblades!¡Cédanme su poder!'_

Djaw reunió cada vez más y más aura en sus manos extendías al cielo, preparando su ataque, mientras sus tonfa giraban alrededor de ambos brazos. Por su parte, una esfera de energía celeste se formaba frente a la mano de Alan, mientras las _Keyblades_ giraban alrededor de su brazo derecho. Ambos estaban alcanzando el máximo de sus poderes, a punto de liberarlos. Fue el _Pharaohn_ el que lo hizo primero.

"¡Muere, _N-Warrior_!_¡METALIC SEIGE CANNON!_"

Extendiendo sus brazos hacia el frente, Djaw liberó el cilindro de energía gris que era su técnica, misma que fue amplificada debido al círculo que formaban las tonfa. El súper ataque iba directo hacia Alan, no deteniéndose incluso al destruir algunos pilares y rocas. Pero el joven no lanzaba su ataque, seguía esperando hasta el último segundo para actuar, mismo que llegó cuando el ataque estaba a sólo unos cuantos metros.

Con un veloz movimiento, despegó la mano izquierda que sujetaba su brazo derecho, invocó la _Frozen Terra_ y la lanzó con fuerza hacia el frente, poniendo algo de su energía en ella. La _Keyblade_, que comenzó a girar velozmente, impactó de lleno con el frente de la técnica del _Pharaohn_, creando una gran explosión que impidió que él pudiera ver al muchacho. Ahora, que la nube de polvo ocultaba su figura, Alan extendió de nuevo su brazo derecho hacia el frente, colocando una vez más su mano izquierda sobre su bíceps derecho, tomando puntería.

"_¡KEYBLADE CANNON!_"

De la mano del joven, amplificado por la energía saliente de los dientes de las _Keyblades_, salió disparado un cometa de energía celeste a una velocidad cercana a la de la luz, si no es que igual, entrando en la nube de polvo.

Del otro lado, Djaw miró confundido la nube de polvo generada por el choque de su técnica y de la _Keyblade_, no esperando que el joven reaccionara así. De pronto, vio el cometa celeste salir de dicha nube, acercándose peligrosamente hacia él.

"¡¿Pero que de…?!"

Pero no terminó la frase, ya que decidió saltar para ponerse a salvo. El cometa de energía pasó justo por debajo de sus piernas, estrellándose contra una pared que estaba sólo a cinco metros detrás de él. Alan alzó la vista, viendo a su oponente en el aire, justo lo que esperaba que hiciera.

"¡No escaparás!" Exclamó él, deshaciendo la formación de _Keyblades_ en su brazo derecho, las cuatro de ellas colocándose a espaldas de él como si fueran alas, antes de que diera un salto hacia el _Pharaohn_, reuniendo aire congelado en su puño izquierdo.

Djaw lo vio venir, pensando en que era tonto el atacarlo de frente después de semejante técnica, pensando en moverse para evitar el golpe.

Pero su cuerpo no se movía…

'_¿Qué rayos…?¿Por qué no puedo moverme?'_ pensó el _Pharaohn_, no entendiendo la razón de su inmovilidad. _'¿Y por qué hace tanto frío?'_

Fue en ese momento en el que notó que parte de su cuerpo, en especial sus extremidades, empezaban a congelarse lentamente, la razón de su inmovilidad. El aire frío inundó el lugar, un descenso en la temperatura bastante brusco y que no había sentido. Y de pronto, lo entendió. Se dio cuenta de que el cometa celeste que liberó Alan era de aire súper congelado y que, cuando este estalló en la pared detrás de él, el viento helado debió golpearlo, lo que provocó el congelamiento de su cuerpo. Aún podía mover sus brazos y los usaría para defenderse.

Pero ya era tarde, el joven estaba justo frente a él, con su puño listo para atacar. Lo único que pudo ver al final, fue una intensa luz.

'_No puede ser…'_ pensó él. _'Esta intensa luz…'_

"¡Toma esto, Djaw!" Exclamó el joven, extendiendo su puño izquierdo hacia el frente. "_¡ARTICUNO SUISEIKEN!_"

La figura de un _Articuno_ batiendo sus alas apareció detrás del joven cuando liberó su golpe, y eso fue lo último que vio Djaw, antes de que todo se volviera celeste…

_-CLASH!-_

Alan había golpeado a Djaw, ahora estando en el aire detrás de él. El _Pharaohn_ se había defendido con sus brazos, usando sus tonfa como escudo y al parecer lo había logrado… bueno, al parecer.

El hielo cubrió por completo su armadura a una temperatura extremadamente fría. Pronto, sin previo aviso, el tronco, las hombreras, los brazos y parte de la cintura de la armadura, así como las dos tonfa, estallaron en pedazos, para sorpresa del _Pharaohn_.

"N-no puede ser…" expresó Djaw, sumamente sorprendido. "¿Ha roto la _Nemes Tunic_ de un solo golpe?¡I-Imposible!Esa luz… ¿Acaso es la luz de sus semillas doradas? Es tan brillante, ¡como una _Nova_…"

Luego del golpe, Alan comenzó a descender rápidamente a tierra, cayendo hincado sobre su rodilla derecha, apoyándose en el piso con la mano del mismo lado, mientras su otra mano permanecía en su otra rodilla. Las cuatro _Keyblades_ que lo seguías se clavaron en el suelo a lado de él, ya que el joven no tenía energías para mantenerlas flotando. El _Pharaohn_ cayó pesadamente a varios metros detrás de él.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _06-Dive into the Heart -Destati-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

Respiraba con dificultad, el _N-Warrior_ había usado toda su energía, tanto que perdió su transformación de _Súper N-Warrior LV2_ y regresó a la normalidad. Miró hacia atrás de reojo, viendo a su oponente yaciendo en el suelo, con su piel en un ligero tono azul debido al aire frío, varios trozos de su armadura a su alrededor.

"Lo derroté…" comentó el joven, respirando difícilmente. "Al fin lo derroté…"

Se desplomó en el suelo, ya no teniendo energías ni para seguir moviendo ni un dedo. Sólo quería descansar, pero no era el momento, aún tenía un deber que cumplir.

"Debo… destruir… el… cristal…" dijo mientras se arrastraba por el suelo. "Oh, es cierto…" comentó mientras se llevaba una mano a su cuello, metiéndola dentro de el traje que llevaba debajo. "Creo que la tengo aquí… ¡Aquí está!"

De su traje sacó la _Senzu Bean_ que le pertenecía, la que se repartieron entre todos antes de viajar a esa galaxia. Se la metió a la boca y comenzó a masticarla antes de tragársela. Casi de inmediato sintió que sus fuerzas le regresaban, sus heridas se curaban a una gran velocidad, desapareciendo rápidamente. Pronto, el joven estaba como nuevo.

"¡Muy bien!¡Ahora por el cristal!" Expresó el joven, caminando frente a la enorme roca púrpura. "Sólo espero que no sea tan fuerte como los _Pilares_ que Seiya tuvo que destruir en la saga de _Poseidon_."

El muchacho miró el pilar oscuro, colocándose en posición _Hadou_, reuniendo energía en sus manos, antes de liberarla en un _Shinkou Hadouken_. El cilindro de energía celeste impactó en el cristal y, para sorpresa del joven, lo atravesó por completo, así como la pared que estaba detrás de el, perdiéndose en el horizonte.

"Vaya, que sorpresa. No creí que fuera tan fácil." Comentó Alan, no sabiendo que ese cristal era extremadamente duro, olvidando también que ahora él tenía el poder para destruir planetas enteros. "Bueno, será mejor que vaya a la siguiente pirámide. Sólo espero que los demás estén bien."

Y con eso, el _N-Warrior_ de _Articuno_ comenzó a correr, saliendo finalmente de esa pirámide, siguiendo su camino.

El _Pharaohn_ derrotado, aún podía respirar, aunque estaba en sus últimos momentos. En estos segundos que le quedaban, sólo pudo pensar una cosa.

'_A-ahora entiendo porqué el señor Anubis hizo todo esto para derrotarlos… los N-Warriors, cuyas semillas doradas pueden brillar como una Nova… así que por eso __ellos son llamados… los Nova-Warriors…'_ pensó él, siendo lo último que pasó por su mente, antes de que la flama de su vida se extinguiera…

**Fin del Capitulo 18**

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **__09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Que bien, he derrotado a Djaw. Ahora, espero que los demás puedan seguir con sus peleas, porque hay _Pharaohns_ en todas partes.

**Haseo****:** ¡Maldición! Este sujeto se mueve muy rápido. No creo poder igualarlo.

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**Un Plan Peligroso.**_

**Anakin:** Tengo un plan.

**Haseo:** ¡Ese plan es estúpido!

**Anakin:** Por eso funcionará…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)_

* * *

_**Saiyan X dice:** ¿Que onda, gente?¿Como han estado? Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Bueno, ahora hay un nuevo Nivel de N-Warrior; Súper N-Warrior Lv 2. Practicamente es identico a un Super Saiyan Lv 2 ( con el cabello más herizado y eso), sólo que el simbolo en su frente cambia un poco. Como ahorita estoy en clases, no puedo subir imagenes. Las subiré más tarde que llegue a mi casa, como a las 10 de la noche, hora de México._

_Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, más que nos vemos el otro Viernes._

_Cualquier duda, ahí me avisan en un review._

_Sobres._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**_

* * *


	20. Cap 19: Un plan peligroso

_**25/Ene/09**_

_**Saiyan X dice: Nueva música en mi profile. Abarca de este capítulo hasta el 23.**_

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

Luego de caer una vez en combate, la vida del joven Alan parecía haber llegado a su final. Sin embargo, la voz de Kristal llegó a sus oídos y eso, junto con las palabras de ánimo de los espíritus de las _Keyblades_, lograron hacerlo reaccionar, reviviendo. Dawn Hikari, quien estaba en el mismo mundo que Alan, llegó a la pirámide donde él estaba luchando, encontrándose cara a cara con Djaw y a punto de enfrentarse a él, antes de que el _N-Warrior_ de los hielos reapareciera, más fuerte que antes. La joven guerrera partió de la pirámide, rumbo a otro mundo.

El combate entre _Pharaohn_ y _N-Warrior_ continuó, más pareja que antes ahora que Alan alcanzó la velocidad de la luz. La lucha entre los dos duró algunos minutos, una que terminó en la victoria del joven, quien usó su _Keyblade_ _Cannon_ ahora que tenía más de tres _Keyblades_ a su disposición. Con esta técnica, Alan logró vencer a su oponente, quedando muy débil luego de este, sólo para recuperar sus energías con una _Senzu Bean_ y destruir el cristal oscuro. Ahora, con uno menos, salió de la pirámide, rumbo a otro mundo para continuar su misión.

Mientras, en otro planeta, Haseo y Anakin entraron a otra pirámide, encontrándose cara a cara con Devian, _Pharaohn_ _of Nirrti_, quien les estaba impidiendo el paso. ¿Podrás ellos dos vencer a su rival?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)_

_

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 1__9: Un plan peligroso._**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _154-Sacred Moon- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

El grupo de Kristal, Ash y Obi-Wan seguía corriendo velozmente, pasando de portal en portal, buscando el camino que los llevaría a algún santuario que tuviera tres portales, lo cual indicaría que, después de esos portales, se encontraría una pirámide. Luego de varios intentos, por fin lo encontraron; un santuario que poseía tres portales. Sabían que luego de tocar esos triángulos de energía, serían transportados a mundos distintos donde habría una pirámide y, dentro de ella, un cristal oscuro; _Pyramidars_. Estuvieron a punto de entrar y partir a otro mundo cuando lo sintieron. Esa presencia que venía de otro mundo muy alejado de ellos; el aura de Alan.

"¿De verdad es él?" preguntó Ash con emoción y alegría al reconocer esa aura. "¡Si, es él!"

"Increíble, sus poderes se incrementaron de una manera impresionante." Comentó el _Jedi Master_, bastante asombrado por la presencia que podía sentir. "No sé como lo hizo, pero ahora es más fuerte que un _Gold Saint…_ al menos por unos segundos."

Detrás de ellos, Kristal sonreía. Estaba segura de que su novio seguiría vivo, pero era placentero el poder sentir su aura. Aunque lo negara, había una parte de ella que creía que había muerto y el poder sentir su presencia alejaba esas dudas de su corazón. Ahora podía concentrarse en su misión.

"Debemos seguir." Comentó la hechicera, llamando la atención de los dos hombres que la acompañaban. "Tenemos poco tiempo para llegar al centro de la galaxia."

"La jovencita tiene razón." Respondió Obi-Wan. "Sólo tenemos veintidós horas antes de que Anubis se haga con el poder total de _Mokona_ y las _Keyblades_."

"¡Entonces no hay tiempo que perder!¡Vamos!" Exclamó Ash con emoción.

Los tres se colocaron cada uno frente a uno de los triángulos flotantes, los portales a otros mundos. Luego de tocarlos, no se volverían a ver hasta dentro de algunas horas. Voltearon a mirarse una última vez, sabiendo que, probablemente, no se volverían a ver.

"Buena suerte a los dos." Comentó Obi-Wan. "Que la fuerza los acompañe."

"Igualmente, tengan suerte." Respondió Ash.

Los dos hombres tocaron su respectivo triángulo, siendo transportados de inmediato a otro mundo, dejando a Kristal sola. Ella no se quedó ahí por mucho tiempo, ya que tocó su respectivo triángulo, desapareciendo del lugar.

* * *

La muerte de Djaw no pasó desapercibida por los demás _Pharaohns_. En sus respectivos mundos, todos sintieron la desaparición del _Ka_ de su compañero, produciéndose a cambio una combinación de sentimientos. Algunos no sintieron pena por él, creyéndolo inferior, a otros les dolió un poco, ya que era un compañero de peso de ellos, mientras que unos cuantos pensaban, no en la muerte de su camarada, sino en lo que implicaba; que los héroes de la _Nova Alliance_ eran más fuertes de lo que parecía.

Ahora, los _Pharaohns_ estaban más alerta, sabiendo que los invasores no serían tan fáciles de vencer como pensaron.

Aunque sólo uno de ellos no le dio importancia…

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _22-The 13th Dilemma- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

Haseo era tomado del rostro, siendo azotado contra el suelo violentamente por su rival, el _Pharaohn_ Devian quien, luego de azotarlo, comenzó a correr velozmente por el lugar, llevándose al _Epitaph User_ consigo y arrastrándolo por el suelo, dejando un surco por donde pasaba. Luego de correr algunos metros, el _Pharaohn_ lanzó al joven hacia el frente, chocando violentamente contra un pilar, atravesándolo por completo y siguiendo su curso, antes de que se detuviera al impactarse contra una de las paredes. Adolorido, Haseo cayó al suelo, sumamente cansado.

Devian miraba al lugar donde había quedado su enemigo, orgulloso de su trabajo. Eso fue antes de que sintiera la presencia de su otro oponente detrás de él, por lo que tuvo que reaccionar para no ser cortado en dos por el sable de luz.

El _Jedi Knight_ Anakin Skywalker saltó detrás del _Pharaohn_, intentando cortarlo en dos con su _Lightsaber_, aunque este lo evitó en el último segundo. Aún así, siguió su ataque, dando varios cortes veloces con su espada de energía. Entonces, el _Jedi_ saltó nuevamente, tratando de cortar por la mitad a su rival. Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando el _Pharaohn_ bloqueó su sable de luz… usando sólo su brazo izquierdo.

"¡No es momento de sorprenderse, muchacho!" exclamó Devian, golpeando fuertemente a Anakin en el estómago, mandándolo a estrellarse contra una pared. "En un combate, no debes sorprenderte así."

"No lo entiendo…" comentó el _Jedi_. "Mi sable puede cortar cualquier material. ¿Por qué tu brazo aún está unido a tu cuerpo?"

"Deberías saber que, en este universo, la cantidad de _Ka_ lo es todo." Comentó el _Pharaohn_, refiriéndose al aura. "Mi _Ka_ es miles de veces más grande que el de un humano común. Al intentar cortarme, su sable se enfrenta a mi energía y no puede superarla. No podrás cortarme con esa espada…"

"A menos que te debilites…" expresó Haseo, caminando lentamente hacia ellos, llamando su atención. "Te debilitaré lo suficiente como para que te podamos cortar en pedazos, ¡Lo juro!"

"No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir, niño. Aún no pueden alcanzarme. Mi velocidad es superior a la de ustedes."

"¡Eso está por verse!"

El _Epitaph User_ invocó su guadaña-sierra y se lanzó en contra del _Pharaohn_, quien invocó sus _Chakrams_ para defenderse. Haseo comenzó a atacarlo con su enorme arma, atacándolo a distancia, pero Devian esquivaba todos los ataques muy fácilmente, a veces moviéndose sólo lo suficiente como para no salir herido.

"¿No lo entiendes? No puedes ganarme." Expresó el _Pharaohn_, burlándose del esfuerzo inútil que hacía su rival. "Con tu fuerza y velocidad, no podrás siquiera tocarme."

"¡Cállate!" Exclamó Haseo, dando un gran salto, girando su hoz con una mano y descendiendo velozmente.

Devian extendió sus dos brazos hacia arriba, bloqueando con sus _Chakrams_ el arma de Haseo, que se activó de inmediato. Varias chispas comenzaron a volar por los aires, producto de la guadaña-sierra del _Epitaph User_, quien empleó todas sus fuerzas para tratar de superar al enemigo, el cual parecía no estarse ni esforzando.

Entonces, el _Pharaohn_ comenzó a atacar usando sus dos discos dorados, manteniendo al joven a la defensiva, quien usó su larga arma para defenderse. Pero la velocidad del guerrero dorado se incrementó de golpe, desapareciendo de la vista del _Epitaph User_ y apareciendo detrás de él, golpeándolo con el codo en un costado, mandándolo nuevamente contra una de las paredes.

Justo cuando se iba a lanzar contra él, varias rocas volaban, dirigiéndose hacia el _Pharaohn_, lo cual lo hizo desistir. Usando las hojas que tenían sus _Chakrams_, comenzó a cortar todas las rocas que venían hacia él con suma facilidad. Cuando cortó una de las más grandes, notó que Anakin venía detrás de ella, listo para cortarlo en dos. Pero ya había detectado la presencia del _Jedi_ por lo que no lo tomó por sorpresa.

Anakin comenzó a atacarlo con varios cortes con su sable de luz, haciendo varios movimientos normales de un _Jedi_, hechos para distraer y sorprender a los oponentes, movimientos que parecían casi una especie de baile. Pero aún usando esos movimientos, el _Pharaohn_ podía verlos como si fueran en cámara lenta, por lo que podía leer todo lo que el _Jedi_ hacía. Pronto, luego de bloquearlos todos los cortes con sus _Chakrams_, el _Pharaohn_ mantuvo al _Jedi_ en un bloqueo de armas, sólo usando la que usaba en su mano derecha.

"¿Eso es todo?" preguntó Devian. "Creí que un _Jedi_ era más rápido que esto."

En respuesta, el _Jedi Knight_ siguió atacando, cancelando el bloqueo en el que estaban. Sin embargo, por más velocidad que empleara en sus ataques, ninguno parecía sorprender al _Pharaohn_, quien aún seguía tan tranquilo.

"Me estoy aburriendo de esto, muchacho." Expresó el _Egypteran_. "Es momento de terminar con esto."

Ahora si, usaría sus poderes enserio. Moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz, Devian apareció detrás de Anakin, la palma de su mano derecha brillando en un color dorado. Entonces, el _Pharaohn_ golpeó con la mano abierta a su rival en la espalda, haciendo que, por un segundo, se viera un destello dorado al otro lado del cuerpo del _Jedi_ quien, por la fuerza de la palmada, salió disparado hacia el frente, soltando su sable de luz en el proceso.

No voló más de cinco metros cuando Devian apareció frente a él y lo volvió a golpear con la palma de su mano, esta vez en el estómago, ahora mandándolo hacia arriba. Cuando estaba a unos veinte metros de altura, el _Pharaohn_ volvió a aparecer frente al _Jedi_, golpeándolo fuertemente en el rostro, estampándolo en una pared cercana. El guerrero rebotó en el muro, alejándose unos cuantos centímetros de el, antes de sentir una fuerte patada proveniente desde arriba, mandándolo al suelo. Sin embargo, antes de chocar contra el piso, Devian volvió a aparecer, sujetándolo del cuello antes de estrellarse, sosteniéndolo en alto mientras él trataba de soltarse.

"¿Ahora lo entiendes?" preguntaba el guerrero egipcio. "No importa que tanto entrenamiento hayas tenido o que tanto poder mental tengas, un ser como tú no podrá vencer a un semi dios como yo."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _88-Sad Duel- _(**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)_

El _Pharaohn_ sonreía arrogantemente; le fascinaba el hacer sufrir a las personas más débiles que él, era un gran placer verlos retorcerse de dolor y pedir por sus vidas, sólo para arrebatárselas cuando se aburriera de tantas suplicas. Haría lo mismo con el _Jedi_, eso es lo que tenía en mente.

De pronto, sintió un instinto asesino detrás de él. Rápidamente giró, extendiendo su brazo izquierdo hacia atrás, adelantándose a la acción; varias balas de energía celestes vinieron desde atrás, mismas que fueron detenidas en el aire por el poder mental del _Pharaohn_. A unos metros de distancia, un maltratado Haseo miraba lo que hizo el guerrero egipcio con enfado, culpándose por no haber podido matar por la espalda.

"Oh, cierto, se me olvidaba el otro guerrero." Comentó Devian, sonriendo maniacamente y soltando a Anakin, que cayó al suelo bastante herido. "También te daré tu merecido."

"¡Inténtalo!" Exclamó el _Epitaph User_, accionando sus dos pistolas y descargando una lluvia de balas celestes en contra de su rival. El _Pharaohn_ usó su velocidad de luz para moverse através de los disparos, para él moviéndose a una velocidad sumamente lenta. "¡¿Que?!"

"Parece que sigues sin entender." Dijo el guerrero dorado, apareciendo justo frente del joven. "¡No pueden vencerme, no importa lo que hagan!"

Al decir esto, el _Pharaohn_ creó una bola de energía en su mano derecha y se la incrustó al _Epitaph User_ en el estómago, creando una gran explosión. Haseo salió volando por los aires debido a la explosión, pero el _Pharaohn_ no lo siguió. En lugar de eso, reunió energía morada en su puño izquierdo, misma que comenzó a volverse más y más poderosa, antes de dar un golpe con esa mano, liberando su ataque.

"_¡PSIONIC BOLT!_"

El ataque fue ejecutado; miles de destellos morados, con la forma de pequeños relámpagos, salieron de la mano izquierda del _Pharaohn_, surcando el aire velozmente y calentándolo a su paso. El objetivo de estos ataques era el _Epitaph User_ quien, al no esperárselos, los recibió de lleno, empujándolo aún más rápido hacia atrás. Al final, el joven de cabello blanco se estrelló contra una de las paredes, seguido por varios relámpagos morados, haciendo estallar el muro. El _Pharaohn_ terminó su ataque, bajando sus manos, mirando con orgullo su trabajo.

"Basuras como ustedes no podrá nunca vencerme." Mencionó el guerrero dorado con burla.

"Al menos lo intentaremos…"

El _Egypteran_ sólo movió su cabeza un poco hacia un lado, mirando de reojo al joven _Jedi Knight_ que estaba poniéndose de pie con dificultad, provocando que este soltara una leve risa.

"¿Y que puedes hacer tu, que no te mueves a una velocidad cercana a la de la luz?¿Crees que con sólo ponerte de pie tendrás lo que necesitas para vencerme?"

"Si me quedo en el suelo, no podría hacerlo, ¿No crees así?" Preguntó de regreso el _Jedi_, sujetando con ambas manos su _lightsaber_, encendiéndolo. "¡Esto aún no termina!"

Con esto dicho, Anakin se lanzó contra su rival, quien invocó de nuevo sus _Chakrams_ en ambas manos para comenzar a bloquear los veloces cortes de él. A pesar de los veloces y algo confusos movimientos del _Jedi Knight_, el _Pharaohn_ podía bloquearlos a todos, imitando un poco a su oponente, haciendo casi los mismos movimientos, haciéndole pensar que no era el único que podía hacerlos. Pronto terminaron en un bloqueo de armas, mirándose intensamente.

"Hay algo interesante en ti." Comentó Devian, mirando a Anakin a los ojos. "Puedo sentir un gran odio dentro de ti… pero tienes miedo a usarlo… si, puedo sentirlo, y sé el porqué no quieres hacer uso de ese enojo."

"¿Qué dices?"

"Si te dejas llevar por tus emociones, caerás en lo que ustedes llaman _Lado Oscuro_. Si, los _Jedi_ le tienen miedo a eso, ya que no pueden controlarlo. No creí que tu pudieras tenerle miedo a algo así."

"¡No le temo al _Lado Oscuro_!" Exclamó el muchacho con cierto enfado.

Los dos se alejaron, saliéndose del bloqueo de armas. Anakin lo miraba con furia mientras se acercaba lentamente a él, antes de continuar con los cortes. Devian seguía bloqueando todos los ataques con facilidad, apenas esforzándose, burlándose del _Jedi_.

"Vamos, ¿esto es todo lo que tu enfado puede hacer?" preguntó el guerrero dorado, provocándolo.

En respuesta, Anakin extendió su brazo izquierdo rápidamente, empleando su poder sobre _the Force_ para empujar a su rival algunos metros en el aire, a pesar de que cayó de pie sin problemas. Aún usando su poder mental, el _Jedi_ lanzó varias de las rocas que estaban en el suelo de la pirámide hacia el _Pharaohn_, quien sólo usó el _Ka_ que emanaba su cuerpo de forma natural para que estas se desintegraran al hacer contacto con esta. Viendo que con algo así no podría vencerlo, el _Jedi_ corrió de nuevo contra su rival, decidido a cortarlo en dos. Pero el _Pharaohn_ se movió a una velocidad impresionante, reapareciendo detrás de él y dándole una fuerte patada en la nuca. Esto provocó que soltara el _lightsaber_ y cayera boca-abajo al suelo, semi-inconciente, mientras el guerrero dorado aparecía detrás de él, levantando el brazo derecho sobre su cabeza, apunto de darle un golpe con el en la nuca.

"El golpe final, muchacho." Expresó él con la intención de cortarle el cuello con la cuchilla de su _Chakram_.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _83-Battle of God- _(**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh!)_

De pronto, una figura apareció detrás de él, sujetando una enorme espada con ambas manos y bajándola rápidamente. Estaba a escasos centímetros del cuello del _Pharaohn_, cuando este reaccionó y, moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz, se dio la vuelta y bloqueó la espada con ambos _Chakrams_. Casi de inmediato comenzaron a volar chispas, mientras un ruido ensordecedor de metal intentando cortar el metal se escuchaba. El _Pharaohn_ sólo sonreía.

"Oh, no creí que pudieras moverte todavía luego de mi ataque."

Detrás de él estaba Haseo, sujetando con ambas manos su enorme espada-sierra, activando el motor de esta e intentando cortar los _Chakrams_ de su rival, lo que provocaba el ruido y las chispas.

"Deberías asegurarte de matar a tus victimas para que ya no tengas dudas." Expresó Haseo con enfado, empleando todas sus fuerzas para tratar de aplastar a su enemigo.

"Gracias por el consejo, lo tendré en cuenta cuando te vuelva a atacar."

"¡No si yo te mato primero!"

El _Epitaph User_ saltó hacia atrás, creando algo de espacio entre los dos, antes de volverse a lanzar contra el _Pharaohn_, atacándolo con su enorme espada-sierra. Sin embargo, los movimientos del joven de cabellos plateados eran más lentos al sujetar esa enorme espada, por lo que Devian no tenía que esforzarse mucho para evitarlos. Con un simple movimiento de sus manos, el _Pharaohn_ podía bloquear los poderosos golpes, no teniéndole miedo al arma de terror del joven. De un veloz movimiento, Devian golpeó a Haseo en el rostro, mandándolo varios metros en el aire, antes de que este pudiera recuperarse y tocar tierra con sus pies.

"Con esa espada no podrás vencerme." Dijo el _Pharaohn_. "Deberás ser más rápido, aunque no importa que intentes, nunca podrás alcanzar mi velocidad."

"¡Ya lo veremos!" Exclamó el _Epitaph User_, desvaneciendo su espada e invocando de nuevo sus dos pistolas, encañonando a su oponente. "¡A ver que te parece esto!" Expresó mientras apretaba los gatillos, disparando algunas balas de energía hacia el _Pharaohn_. Pero, para su sorpresa, estos disparos rebotaron con el aura que emanaba, desviándose sin hacerle daño. "¿Pero que…?"

"Debes de estar bromeando." Comentó Devian con un tono de burla en su voz. "Atácame enserio."

"¡Maldición!" Exclamó el joven, disparando varias veces mientras su enemigo se seguía acercando lentamente, ninguno de sus disparos atravesaban la barrera de energía que lo protegía. "¡Maldición!"

"¡Se acabó el juego!"

Sus dos _Chakrams_ se vieron envueltos de electricidad azul y, luego de girarlos en sus manos por unos segundos, los lanzó en contra del _Epitaph User_, quien a duras penas logró evadirlos, aunque lograron lastimarlo, uno rozando su costado izquierdo y el otro su hombro derecho, causando unas heridas algo profundas. Pero no tenía tiempo para prestarles atención, ya que el _Pharaohn_ apareció frente a él, con su puño derecho rodeado de energía. Logró evitarlo, usando una velocidad superior a la que creía tener y lo atacó con su pistola izquierda, con la intención de cortarlo usando la hoja de energía de esta. Devian bloqueó el arma con su brazo derecho, mientras que Haseo activaba la cuchilla de la pistola, convirtiéndola en una especie de chucilla-sierra.

El _Epitaph User_ esperaba que el brazo del _Pharaohn_ saliera volando por los aires, ya que muy pocas cosas eran capaces de soportar el filo y la acción sierra de su pistola, pero se sorprendió bastante al ver que, no sólo no salía volando su brazo, sino que parecía que no le estaba causando ningún daño. Al ver la expresión de su rostro, el _Egypteran_ sonrió.

"¿No te lo dijo Seketh?" Preguntó Devian. "Nuestras armaduras están hechas de un poderoso material, cerca de tener una esencia divina. No podrás cortarlas con un conjunto de datos como el de tus armas… ¡Es ridículo!"

"¡Miserable!" Exclamó Haseo con enfado, encañonando al _Pharaohn_ con su otro brazo, apuntándole justo al rostro. "¡Muere!"

Y apretó el gatillo, liberando el disparo a quemarropa, justo en pleno rostro de su enemigo. Ahora esperaba que este cayera al suelo, fulminado por ese disparo en una zona no protegida por su armadura. Sin embargo, si antes estaba sorprendido, esta vez lo estaba aún más, ya que el disparo no sólo no mató al _Pharaohn_, sino que este estaba como si nada, mirándolo seriamente, con una pequeña esfera de energía celeste, su disparo, girando en la mejilla derecha, tratando de atravesar su piel, sin éxito. El disparo pronto se desvaneció, habiendo agotado todas sus energías en algo inútil, dejando a un _Epitaph User_ bastante aterrorizado.

"No, no puede ser…"

"Te lo había advertido." Dijo el _Egypteran_. "No importa lo que hagas, jamás podrás vencerme… ¡Ahora sentirás lo que es el verdadero dolor, al atacarte con todas mis fuerzas a toda mi velocidad!¡Conoce la velocidad de la luz!"

Devian le dio un fuerte golpe a Haseo en su estómago, haciendo que este escupiera sangre, antes de darle otro, esta vez en su rostro. El joven intentaba recuperarse, pero el _Pharaohn_ continuaba atacándolo, golpeándolo en todas partes y a una gran velocidad, no dejando que se recuperase. Haseo sólo podía ver algunos destellos dorados mientras sentía los golpes llegar, no pudiendo hacer nada para defenderse.

'_No puedo ver sus movimientos.'_ Pensó el joven, con sus ojos completamente blancos. _'¿Es este los ataques de alguien que se mueve a la velocidad de la luz? No, no podré vencerlo…'_

El _Pharaohn_ detuvo su lluvia de golpes por sólo un segundo, reuniendo electricidad y energía psíquica en su puño derecho.

"¡Toma esto, muchacho!¡Mi golpe a la velocidad de la luz!_¡PSIONIC BOLT!_"

Nuevamente, millares de relámpagos salieron del puño derecho de Devian, impactando todos en el cuerpo herido de Haseo, maltratándolo aún más. El joven _Epitaph User_, luego de recibir varios golpes, salió volando velozmente por los aires, los relámpagos siguiéndolo por algunos momentos más, antes de que el _Pharaohn_ cancelara su técnica, ya no viéndole el caso a seguir atacándolo.

"Esa es la diferencia que hay entre ustedes y yo, como la hay entre un simple humano y un dios." Comentó Devian, viendo como el muchacho de blanco caía pesadamente a lado de Anakin.

_**-Fin de la música de fondo-**_

Haseo estaba derrotado; el último ataque había hecho estragos por todo su cuerpo, que ya no podía siquiera moverse, por más que lo intentara. El _Pharaohn_ se acercaba a ellos lentamente, asechando a sus presas caídas.

"Por los crujidos que sentí, creo que te he roto todas las costillas, el brazo derecho y la pelvis. Ya no podrás moverte. Y tu amigo está igual, con esa patada que le di creo que le rompí el cuello. Ya me estoy empezando a cansar al enfrentarme a ustedes, así que es el momento de darles el golpe final para así colocar sus cabezas en mi pared de trofeos. Siéntanse orgullosos, ya que muy pocos han tenido ese honor."

El _Pharaohn_ se acercaba a ellos, con algo de electricidad en su mano derecha, expulsando cada vez más y más. Pronto las descargas eléctricas salían de sus manos y golpeaban las paredes y los pilares, destruyéndolos al contacto. La energía que soltaba era miles de veces más grande que la que podía soltar todos los relámpagos de la tierra en cien años. Tal era la cantidad de electricidad que fácilmente se podría respirar. El ambiente estaba completamente electrificado, tanto que un humano normal, con el simple hecho de poner un pie en el planeta, aún estando del otro lado del mundo, moriría al estallarle el corazón.

Y esa era la energía que liberaría contra los dos indefensos guerreros.

"¡Despídanse de este mundo!" Exclamó Devian, extendiendo su brazo un poco hacia atrás. "Con esta energía desvaneceré todos los átomos de sus cuerpos. Pero no se preocupen, mi control sobre la electricidad es tan grande que no dañaré sus cabezas. Quiero mis trofeos lo más intactos que pueda." Expresó con bastante sadismo.

Era todo, ya no podían hacer nada para siquiera moverse un poco. Era el final.

"No puedo creer que nos derrote aquí…" comentó Haseo en voz baja. "No… no puedo morir aquí… no, no lo acepto."

Pero, a pesar de que su voluntad seguía ardiendo como el fuego, su cuerpo estaba tan herido que no podría moverse. No había nada que pudiera hacer y su esperanza comenzaba a extinguirse, así como lo haría pronto el fuego de su vida… hasta que, de pronto, Anakin comenzó a moverse, tratando de ponerse de pie, algo que asombró al _Pharaohn_.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _48-Everything In These Hands- _(**Soundtrack: **_Hack.G.U.)_

'_¿Pero que ra…?'_ pensó el guerrero dorado, no entendiendo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero al ver como se estaba poniendo de pie, decidió actuar de inmediato. "¡Permanece en el suelo!_¡VOLT RIFT!_"

El _Pharaohn_ extendió su puño derecho hacia el frente, liberando toda la electricidad que tenía acumulada, capaz de calcinar a cualquier ser vivo. Sin embargo, no esperaba lo que seguía.

Anakin Skywalker, reaccionando a una gran velocidad, tomó de nuevo su _lightsaber_ y, usando su poder sobre _The Force_, bloqueó con este la electricidad que emanaba de las manos del guerrero dorado. Devian no podía creerlo, su ataque más fuerte había sido bloqueado por la espada de luz de un ser "inferior". Le extrañaba que el sable no estallara en pedazos debido al intenso voltaje que descargaba sobre el. Empleó más fuerza, esperando así poder superar la defensa de su enemigo, cuando se dio cuenta de que el otro guerrero ya no estaba a lado del _Jedi_.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Haseo apareció detrás de él, sujetando su enorme guadaña-sierra con ambas manos.

-_Slash!_-

El _Pharaohn_ canceló su ataque para tener que esquivar el corte del _Epitaph User_, mismo que pasó a escasos centímetros de su cabeza. Se alejó un poco, mirando a los dos guerreros colocarse de nuevo codo a codo, encarándolo.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó el _Egypteran_. "¡Se supone que ustedes estaban casi muertos!¿Cómo es que están vivos?"

"¿Cómo sabes que no nos dejamos atacar por ti a propósito?" preguntó Haseo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Lo sabemos todo acerca de sus límites, que se cansan muy rápido si pelean con todo su poder desde el inicio. Sólo te hicimos creer que nos estabas dando una paliza."

"¿Quieres decir que me engañaron?"

"Así es." Respondió Anakin. "Es algo que había estado conversando con mi maestro, de hallar la forma de vencerlos, ya que nosotros no tenemos el poder suficiente para enfrentarnos a ustedes. Fue entonces cuando se nos ocurrió una forma; el dejarnos apalear por ustedes, así usarían toda su fuerza y la gastarían rápido, creyendo que ya nos tenían."

El _Epitaph User_, a lado de él, volteó a mirar al _Jedi_, recordando su conversación anterior.

-

_Lo__s dos seguían corriendo por el extenso desierto, tratando de llegar a una pirámide, cuando el Epitaph User se detuvo de pronto._

"_¿Qué estás diciendo?" preguntó Haseo, no comprendiendo lo que el Jedi Knight decía._

"_Es sólo una idea." Respondió Anakin. "En caso de que nos encontremos con un Pharaohn lo mejor que podemos hacer es el concentrar todas nuestras energías en nuestra defensa y resistir todos los ataques que nos manden."_

"_¿Acaso estás loco?¡Ya vez lo que esos sujetos pueden hacer! Si les damos la oportunidad de que nos ataquen, podrían hacernos mil pedazos."_

"_Por lo mismo es que te lo estoy diciendo. En fuerzas no podemos compararnos con ellos. Sin embargo, si hacemos que nos ataquen y gasten sus energías, podríamos contra atacarlos y darles una sorpresa."_

"_¿Y como planeas que resistamos sus ataques? Esos Pharaohns pueden destruir planetas de un golpe."_

"_Recuerda que somos guerreros protectores de nuestras respectivas galaxias. Para nosotros es posible hacerlo. Con mi conocimiento sobre The Force, puedo concentrar todas mis energías en una especie de capa protectora. Así los golpes no atravesarán mi cuerpo. ¿Puedes hacer algo así?"_

"_Creo que sí, sólo si le doy parte de mi energía a Skeith. Pero el usar toda nuestra energía nos drenaría por completo. ¿Cómo recuperaríamos la energía perdida?"_

"_¿No recuerdas lo que nos dieron?" comentó el Jedi, sacando una semilla verde de uno de sus bolsillos. "Con estas semillas podemos recuperarnos en un segundo. Cuando veas que estás por perder la conciencia, cómela."_

_El Epitaph de Skeith se cruzó de brazos, pensando en un momento las palabras dichas por su por ahora compañero._

"_Bueno, si no hay otra forma de hacerlo, quizás sea bueno intentarlo." Respondió el muchacho._

"_Pero no te preocupes tanto, es sólo una idea." Dijo Anakin. "Además, según el plan, los Pharaohns deben seguir en el Nintenverse, así que es probable que no tengamos que hacer eso."_

"_Está bien, pero ya basta de esto, tenemos que llegar a la pirámide que está en este planeta."_

_Y con esto dicho, los dos continuaron corriendo, sin pensar que esa conversación les ayudaría en el futuro._

-

Haseo sonrió un poco. ¿Quién pensaría que un plan así de loco daría resultado? Recordó que vio a Anakin comerse su semilla mientras Devian reunía energía para su ataque eléctrico cuando estaban los dos en el suelo, lo que explicaba su rápida recuperación. También recordó que él se comió su semilla mientras el _Jedi_ bloqueaba el ataque eléctrico con su sable de luz, aprovechando el momento para recuperarse y moverse hasta quedar atrás del _Pharaohn_. Lástima que no pudo cortarlo en dos.

El _Jedi_ encendió su _lightsaber_, señalando al _Pharaohn_ con el.

"Devian, este será tu final." Comentó Anakin, tomando el sable con ambas manos.

"¡Estúpidos!¡Aunque esté cansado, es ridículo que ustedes crean que pueden vencerme!" Exclamó Devian, invocando de nuevo sus _Chakrams_, preparándose para el combate.

"Deberías tomar más enserio esto." Respondió Haseo. "O podrías tener una sorpresa."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _164-Battle of Christophsis- _(**Soundtrack: **_Star Wars Clone Wars)_

Arqueándose un poco hacia el frente, el _Epitaph User_ comenzó a emitir un aura roja, misma que formó un extraño patrón carmesí alrededor de su cuerpo. El _Pharaohn_ pudo observar como una extraña figura apareció por unos segundos detrás de él, una figura humanoide color blanco; el Avatar de Haseo.

"¡Ahora si liberaré todo el poder de _Skeith_!" Exclamó el joven, invocando sus dos pistolas y encañonando al _Egypteran_. "¡Toma esto!"

Dos disparos salieron de las pistolas del _Epitaph User_, viajando velozmente hacia el _Pharaohn_, quien sólo sonrió al verlas venir.

"¡Estúpido!¡Ya te dije que tus armas son inútiles contra…!"

Pero no terminó de decir nada, ya que sintió unos pequeños impactos en su pecho. Miró hacia abajo y, para su sorpresa, notó dos pequeñas manchas en su armadura.

'_Imposible.'_ Pensó el _Pharaohn_, al darse cuenta de que esas manchas eran producto de las pistolas de Haseo. _'¿Pudo atravesar mi barrera de Ka?¿De donde sacó tanto poder?'_

Aunque los disparos no lograron atravesar su armadura, de hecho ni la dañaron, el simple hecho de que lo impactaran era alarmante, ya que estaba usando su aura protectora. El enfado comenzó a ganar terreno sobre la razón y este se hizo presente en el rostro del _Pharaohn_.

"Malditos… ¡Los haré mil pedazos!"

Luego de exclamar esto, Devian dejó fluir su furia, expulsando una gran cantidad de aura. Esta enorme expulsión de energía creó una veloz corriente de aire, mandando a volar todo lo que no estuviera agarrado al suelo, e incluso a aquellas que sí. La energía liberada creó un pilar de luz que salió disparada al cielo, atravesando el techo de la pirámide, misma que estalló en pedazos, mandando escombros por todas partes.

Varias nubes comenzaron a reunirse alrededor del pilar de luz, creciendo cada vez más y más de tamaño. Pronto, toda la superficie del planeta quedó rodeada de nubes negras, mismas que estaban llenas de electricidad, recargándola en la superficie.

Pero entonces, toda la electricidad comenzó a fluir por las nubes, viajando hasta llegar al pilar de luz creada por el aura del _Pharaohn_. Varios rayos comenzaron a caer, impactando en el cuerpo de Devian, llenándolo de energía. Esta era su ultima técnica, el absorber toda la energía eléctrica del planeta para su beneficio.

Los dos héroes resistieron toda la energía expulsada por el _Pharaohn_, manteniendo su terreno a pesar de que todo lo demás salía volando. Sin embargo, ninguno parecía asustado, en realidad estaban sonriendo.

"Es el momento, Haseo. Ya sabes que hacer." Comentó Anakin seriamente.

"Je, no tienes que recordármelo." Respondió el _Epitaph User_. "Sólo espero que puedas hacer tu parte."

"Ya verás que sí… ¡Aquí viene!"

Ambos se pusieron en guardia al ver que toda la electricidad ya estaba en manos del guerrero dorado, quien los miraba con odio.

"¡Los carbonizaré, insectos!" Exclamó Devian, lanzándose hacia ellos. "¡Desaparezcan para siempre!"

El _Pharaohn_ dio un gran salto, con toda esa energía rodeando su cuerpo, antes de comenzar a caer en picada sobre los dos héroes, con ambos brazos sobre su cabeza. Luego golpeó el suelo con todas sus fuerzas, causando que todo el planeta comenzara a temblar. Sin embargo, algo lo dejó bastante sorprendido; ninguno de los dos héroes estaba ahí.

'_¿Lo esquivaron?¿Como?'_ pensó Devian con confusión.

Entonces, a lado izquierdo de él, pudo observar a Haseo, por lo que decidió atacarlo, haciendo un movimiento horizontal con su brazo izquierdo para tratar de cortarlo en dos. Pero el _Epitaph User_, para su sorpresa, logró esquivarlo.

'_¿Qué significa esto?¿Cómo puede esquivar mis ataques?'_

"Puedo verlos…"

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó el _Pharaohn_, viendo al joven con una sonrisa algo arrogante.

"Puedo ver tus movimientos." Respondió Haseo. "Ya no te estás moviendo a la velocidad de la luz, por lo que puedo ver tus movimientos."

"¿Qué es lo que insinúas?"

"¡Que nuestro plan funcionó!" Exclamó Anakin, apareciendo detrás del _Egypteran_ y dando un corte con su espada de luz, misma que fue bloqueada por uno de los _Chakrams_ del _Pharaohn_. "Te haz cansado usando toda tu energía, por lo que no puedes moverte a la velocidad de la luz. No eres como los Saints que pueden encender su cosmos para igualarla, aunque sus cuerpos estén muy cansados."

Los dos comenzaron su ataque contra el _Pharaohn_, dando varios cortes con sus afiladas armas, mientras él tenía que bloquearlas.

"Nos dijeron que ustedes tienen una fuerza impresionante, pero tienen una limitante." Comentó el _Epitaph_ de _Skeith_. "Y esa es que se cansan muy rápido cuando luchan con todo su poder."

"Ustedes pelean con todo desde el inicio para aplastar a sus oponentes rápido." Expresó el _Jedi Knight_. "Pero sus cuerpos no pueden soportar un combate tan largo, por el poder que tienen."

"¡Es ridículo!" Exclamó Devian con enfado. "¡Nuestras almas son las de antiguos _Guardianes_!¡Somos dioses!"

"¡Pero no sus cuerpos!" Exclamó Haseo, dando un corte en diagonal hacia arriba con la hoja de sus pistolas, logrando golpear al _Pharaohn_ en el pecho, dejando una marca en su armadura. "No nacieron con esos poderes, sino que fueron inyectados después de su nacimiento. ¡Por eso no pueden controlarlo por completo!"

"¡Y por eso se cansan tan rápido!" Gritó el _Jedi_, dando un corte en diagonal al guerrero dorado, dejando otra marca en la armadura de este.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _122-Shinka no Kachi- _(**Soundtrack: **_Hack.G.U. Trilogy)_

El segundo golpe mandó al _Egypteran_ hacia atrás, derribando una de las pocas paredes que aún quedaban de pie. _Jedi_ y _Epitaph User_ se colocaron de nuevo hombro a hombro, mirando al lugar donde su oponente había caído.

"A pesar de poseer un poder divino, sus cuerpos no puede soportarlo." Comentó el guerrero de la galaxia _Force_. "Es por eso que no usan todo el poder de un Guardián. Si pudieran usarlo, no necesitarían un ejercito para invadirnos y podrían habernos acabado muy fácilmente."

"La forma en la que ustedes fueron creados será su perdición." Afirmaba el joven de traje blanco. "Ustedes tienen límites, mientras que nosotros podemos superarlos."

"¿Quieren decir que somos inferiores a ustedes porque tenemos esa limitante?" preguntó Devian, poniéndose de pie, notando la marca con forma de 'X' que tenía en el peto de su armadura, producto de los ataques combinados de los dos héroes. La furia volvió a llenar su mente, un deseo de venganza estaba haciéndose cada vez más y más grande. "¡Es una estupidez!¡Yo soy un _Pharaohn_!"

"¡Esa arrogancia será tu final!" Exclamó Anakin, antes de mirar a su compañero. "Es el momento… estate atento."

"Ya sé que hacer, no te preocupes." Respondió Haseo, colocándose en guardia, aunque caminando un poco hacia atrás. "Sólo distráelo un poco."

"Por supuesto…"

El caballero _Jedi_ se concentró un poco, mirando a su oponente seriamente. De pronto, sin previo aviso, extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia el frente y, el lugar de lanzar una onda psíquica, como la de siempre, varios relámpagos amarillos salieron de su mano. El _Pharaohn_ logró observar estos rayos, sonriendo ante el intento de ataque, extendiendo una de sus propias manos para detenerlo.

"¿Qué es esto?¿Un intento de ataque?" preguntó el guerrero dorado, el relámpago amarillo danzando entre sus dedos. "Con un voltaje tan bajo no podrías hacerme nada."

"Es una nueva técnica _Jedi_; _Electric Judgment_." Respondió Anakin, sonriendo un poco. "Soy nuevo en esto, aún no la he perfeccionado."

"¿Y cual es el punto de lanzármela si no tiene la capacidad de dañarme?"

"¿Quién dijo que el punto era dañarte?"

"¿Qué dices?"

"Así es, el punto era…"

"¡Distraerte!"

Fue en ese momento en el que el guerrero dorado se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien detrás de él. Miró hacia atrás sólo para ver a Haseo, sonriendo… y con lo que parecía ser un cañón de datos en su mano derecha.

"¿Pero que…?"

"_¡DATA DRAIN!_"

El _Pharaohn_ sintió el impacto de la esfera de datos en su espalda, antes de ser engullido por esta. Sentía un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo, todos sus receptores de dolor actuaban como si estuvieran sobrecargados, causando grandes estragos en él. Podía sentir como la vida se le iba. Entonces, tan pronto como llegó, el dolor desapareció, al igual que la esfera de datos, permitiendo que el cayera al suelo, respirando con dificultad. Alzó la vista, mirando a los dos guerreros acercarse de nuevo, mirándolo seriamente.

"Nuestro plan funcionó, ya no eres una amenaza." Expresó Anakin, confundiendo al _Pharaohn_.

"¿De que estás hablando?¡Este combate aún no termina!" Exclamó Devian con enfado, extendiendo su mano derecha para atacarlos con un relámpago… uno que no salió de ella. "¿Qué pasa?" se preguntó al ver que no había podido invocar ningún ataque eléctrico. "¿Por qué no puedo…?"

"Ya no podrás usar tu aura nunca más." Comentó Haseo con igual seriedad. "_Data Drain_ es una técnica que hace que un ser vivo pierda toda su capacidad de controlar su aura o introducirlo en un estado de coma. Como al parecer no quedaste inconciente, eso quiere decir que has perdido toda tu aura."

"¡¿Qué dices?!¿Qué drenaste tomo mi _Ka_?" preguntó nuevamente, intentando invocar algo de su energía interna, sin éxito. "No puede ser…"

"Nuestro plan era simple." Empezó el _Jedi_. "Primero era el resistir todos tus golpes para así poder agotarte, recuperarnos con nuestras semillas y luego atacarte de frente, sólo para luego distraerte y que Haseo te sellara el aura con su _Data Drain_. No creí que funcionara, pero no teníamos nada más que hacer…"

Devian apretó sus puños con fuerza, nuevamente llenándose de furia. Estos guerreros le habían quitado todo lo que él era y debían pagar.

"¡No se los perdonaré!" Exclamó él, sujetando sus _Chakrams_ y lanzándose contra ellos, con la única intención de matarlos.

"¿Acaso no lo entiendes?" Preguntó Anakin, sujetando su sable de luz. "Sin tu aura…"

_-Slash!-_

Devian pasó a lado del _Jedi Knight_, con su brazo derecho extendió, habiendo querido cortarlo con su arma. Sin embargo, lo único que podía ver frente a él, luego de parpadear, era su propio brazo derecho, alzándose separado de su cuerpo. Antes de que su mente pudiera procesar los que acababa de acontecer, sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho. Al bajar la mirada, sólo pudo observar un cilindro de energía azul saliendo de en medio de su pecho, seguido por la voz del _Jedi_.

"… no tienes protección contra mi sable…" dijo Anakin, detrás de él, con su _lightsaber_ clavado en la espalda de su enemigo, saliendo por el otro lado. "Y tu armadura también perdió su aura protectora… ahora no es más que unos trozos de metal."

El _Jedi_ sacó su espada del cuerpo ya sin vida del _Pharaohn_, dejándolo caer en el suelo, terminando así con la historia del orgulloso guerrero de _Anubis_.

"Se terminó…" comentó Haseo al ver a su enemigo en el suelo.

"Aún no." Respondió Anakin. "Debemos destruir el cristal y seguir adelante. Los demás nos han de estar esperando."

"Cierto. Vayamos."

_Jedi_ y _Epitaph User_ comenzaron a caminar hacia el enorme cristal, dejando atrás los restos del orgulloso _Pharaohn_, cuya vida terminó en un segundo.

**Fin del Capitulo 19

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Takato****:** Hola, soy Takato. Cielos, ¿Acaso me habré perdido? No encuentro la pirámide… ¡Ah, ahí está!

**???****:** No te precipites, niño, que el haber encontrado la pirámide será tu perdición.

**Kristal****: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**Los Engrandes de la Guerra.**_

**Takato:** Rayos, es muy fuerte…

**???:** ¡Yo te ayudaré!

**Takato: **¿Eh?¿Cómo es posible?

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai __(Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** ¡Saludos, gente! no estoy muerto. Disculpen la tardanza, tuve problemas técnicos el fin de semana y por eso me retrasé. Bueno, aquí el nuevo capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado, aún cuando creo que Anakin y Haseo me salieron un poco fuera de ellos mismos._

_Antes que nada, si, la electricidad que saca Anakin es "oficial". Es un poder Jedi que sale en los juegos y aparece en la versión extendida de las novelas de Star Wars. Supuestamente sólo alguien con buen entrenamiento puede hacer esta técnica que se parece mucho a la version conocida por todos que usan los Siths, aunque esta se usa para "bien"._

_Con esto aclarado, debo aclarar unas cosas más:_

_1-Los primeros 8 capítulos del Episodio 2, Final MiX! ya están subidos luego de un buen tiempo. Con ellos, está el nuevo Soundtrack, el que abarcará desde el Episodio 1 en delante. El Soundtrack del Ep 4, el que usamos actualmente, seguirá en uso hasta que termine el Final MiX! del Ep 4, la cual tardará mucho. Pero debo decir que la mayoría de las canciones serán las mismas, sólo que en diferente orden. Claro, hay muchas nuevas. El Soundtrack se llama "NovaSoundtrack", para diferenciarlo del del Episodio 4._

_2-Los sprites de Devian y sus armas ya los he subido, al igual que el del cabello de Alan como Súper Saiyan Lv2._

_3-¡Regocijencé! Después de más de medio año, el comic sprite está de nuevo en linea. Son sólo 4 comics, pero esto significa que lo seguiré._

_Bueno, creo que es todo. El siguiente capitulo será subido el Sabado. Ahora cambiaré los días de publicaciones al Sabado, para tener más tiempo de preparar el fic._

_Bueno, es todo... nos vemos el otro fin..._

_Sobres._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	21. Cap 20: Los engranes de la guerra

_**31/ENE/09

* * *

****PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

Mientras Alan vencía con dificultad a su oponente, otros combates se suscitaban en la misma galaxia. Haseo y Anakin encontraron una de las pirámides donde estaban los cristales oscuros. Sin embargo, el _Pharaohn_ Devian les hizo frente.

Al inicio, el combate estaba muy disparejo, el _Pharaohn_ rápidamente tomando el control de la lucha, apaleando al _Jedi Knight_ y al _Epitaph User_. Sin embargo, todo eso fue un engaño, un plan de Anakin para debilitar al _Egypteran_ lo suficiente como para ellos poder contraatacar. Luego de algunos minutos, Haseo logró golpear al guerrero dorado con su _Data Drain_, quitándole sus poderes. Aún así intentó atacarlos, lo cual resultó en su muerte cuando el joven caballero Jedi terminó el trabajo.

Aún quedan trece cristales oscuros y menos de veinte horas para poder salvar a _Mokona_ y a las _Keyblades_, antes de que _Anubis_ absorba sus esencias. ¿Podrán rescatarlos antes de que el tiempo se termine?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 20__: Los engranes de la guerra._**

_**-Galaxia: Nintenverse-**_

_-Planeta: Tierra 046: Frontiera-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _165-Hospital Battle- _(**Soundtrack: **_Gears of Wars)_

_Frontiera_, un mundo humano a finales del siglo veinte, estaba convertido en un campo de batalla, como muchos otros mundos humanos en el _Nintenverse_. Hace dos días que las naves de _Anubis_ comenzaron a atacar ese planeta, sorprendiendo a la ignorante civilización que lo habitaba. En sólo cuarentiocho horas, todas las ciudades importantes y medianas se convirtieron en ruinas. Sobre la atmosfera del planeta, varios _Ha´taks _atacaban las demás ciudades restantes, mientras otras mantenían a raya a los _Zodiacs_ de _Novaterra_, que llegaron a ese mundo hace apenas dos horas.

Mientras tanto, en la superficie, se libraba un combate entre las fuerzas terrestres de ambos ejércitos.

En la ciudad de _Tokyo_, _Japón_, en el distrito de _Shibuya_, el combate continuaba. Varios edificios yacían en ruinas, algunos totalmente destruidos, otros con grandes agujeros y algunos más apoyados sobre sus vecinos. Había muchos escombros, mismos que servían a los soldados de ambos ejércitos para protegerse de los ataques de sus rivales.

Disparos de energía volaban de un lado a otro, impactando contra las construcciones y escombros del lugar. Por un lado estaban los soldados de _Novaterra_, escondiéndose detrás de cualquier objeto capaz de soportar los disparos de sus enemigos, los _Snake Soldiers_, el ejército de _Anubis_.

Detrás de algunas columnas derrumbadas había unos diez hombres, soldados del _Nintenverse_, todos muy cansados y los únicos sobrevivientes de un grupo de cincuenta. Todos sus demás compañeros yacían muertos a su alrededor, con grotescas heridas en sus cuerpos. Algunos de ellos se asomaban sobre los restos de los edificios, usando alguna de sus armas, en especial la ametralladora de energía, para atacar al enemigo. Pero unos terminaron recibiendo disparos en su pecho y rostro, matándolos enseguida. Ahora sólo quedaban seis de ellos…

"¡Maldición! Esto no está nada bien." Expresó uno de ellos con enfado. "Creí que estas armaduras soportarían más."

"Sus armas son más fuertes de lo que creíamos." Comentó otro de ellos. "Pero sus armaduras no son tan fuertes."

"¡¿Qué diablos están haciendo?!" Exclamó otro de ellos, su capitán. "¡Aquí vienen!¡sigan disparando!"

Los seis hombres continuaron su lucha contra los treinta soldados que les disparaban desde el otro extremo de la calle. Cuatro de ellos usaban sus ametralladoras para atraer la atención de enemigo, pero algunos de los _Snake Soldiers_, los que estaban más adelante, tenían escudos de energía que absorbían toda energía que impactaba con ellos. Los otros _Snake Soldiers_, aprovechando la protección de sus camaradas, accionaban sus báculos, disparando contra los soldados de _Novaterra_.

Pero uno de los seis _Novaterrans _estaba un poco más escondido, sujetando un arma diferente a la de sus cuatro compañeros, ya que el trabajo de él era diferente; era un francotirador. Permaneció sentado, recargado en la pared que le daba protección, antes de asomarse sobre ella y apuntar a alguno de sus enemigos. Apretó el gatillo y un disparo de energía concentrada color rojo salió del cañón del arma, viajando velozmente hasta impactar el escudo protector de uno de los _Snake Soldiers_. Sin embargo, el disparo atravesó la protección e impactó en la cabeza del soldado invasor, misma que estalló en pedazos, su cuerpo inerte desplomándose en el suelo.

"¡Le dí a uno!" Exclamó el soldado con alegría.

"¡Que bien!¡Ahora dale a los demás!" le gritó su capitán con sarcasmo, ya que no era el momento para celebrar.

El francotirador sólo se le quedó mirando con cierto enfado, antes de preparar otro disparo. Pero este no llegó a concluirse, ya que recibió uno en el hombro de parte del enemigo, haciéndolo caer.

"¡Ah, maldición!"

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó uno de sus compañeros. "Come tu semilla."

"Ya me las acabé."

"¡Rayos, se nos acaban las ideas!" Exclamó otro con enfado, haciéndose el valiente y saliendo más de lo necesario de su escondite, accionando su ametralladora. "¡Vamos, imbéciles, vengan por mi!" Exclamó él, antes de esconderse de nuevo, justo a tiempo para evitar un disparo que iba a su cabeza.

"No los provoques o nos irá más mal."

"¿Qué más mal nos podría ir?"

"Uh… se están acercando…" comentó otro de los seis soldados, llamando la atención de los demás.

Pudieron ver como algunos de los _Snake Soldiers_ salían de sus escondites para avanzar a donde estaban ellos, escondiéndose detrás de cualquier objeto que les sirviera como protección, ya sea un auto, una columna o un trozo de muro.

"Tenías que hablar, ¿no?"

"Da igual, ¡A darles!"

Los soldados dispararon a los que se acercaban, teniendo cuidado de aquellos que disparaban desde lejos. Pudieron matar a dos que estaban ya muy cerca, pero los demás se seguían acercando. Uno de los soldados de _Novaterra_ cambió de arma, introduciendo su ametralladora en el reloj de su muñeca izquierda e invocando otra, un poco más pequeña pero con un cañón más grueso. Presionó el gatillo del arma y lo dejó presionado, mientras esta comenzaba a reunir energía. Unos segundos después, salió de su escondite y apuntó a uno de sus enemigos.

"¡Toma un poco de mi _Plasma Shotgun_!"

El soldado soltó el gatillo, liberando así un enorme cometa de energía azul. El invasor lo vio venir y logró saltar a un lado para evitarlo, dejando que el cometa pasara de largo, estrellándose en un edificio de tres pisos ya bastante dañado. La explosión resultante fue suficiente como para derribar lo poco que quedaba en pie.

"Mierda, es más rápido de lo que pensé." Dijo el soldado con enfado.

"Son bastante rápidos." Comentó otro de los seis. "Sólo la _Machine Gun_, el _Sniper_ y el _Laser_ les pueden dar, todo lo demás lo pueden esquivar."

"Esos malditos están bien entrenados."

La lucha continuaba, los cinco soldados de _Novaterra_ trataban de mantener a los _Snake Soldiers_ a raya, mientras el sexto se estaba recuperando. Pero era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que los invasores estuvieran sobre ellos.

"¡Maldición, este es el fin!"

"¡Sólo resistan hasta el final!" Exclamó su líder.

"¡El final está cerca!"

"¡No me salgan con eso. Necesito soldados, no profetas que avisen del fin del mundo!"

"¿Pero que podemos hacer?" Preguntó uno de ellos, el más joven. "Estamos rodeados. ¡Necesitamos un milagro!"

De pronto, sin que nadie se lo esperase, varios disparos amarillos vinieron desde detrás de unas columnas de un edificio cercano. Estos disparos impactaron en los _Snake Soldiers_ que venían hacia los soldados del _Nintenverse_, matándolos luego de algunos impactos. Los seis se quedaron viéndose por unos segundos.

"¡Ahí está tu milagro!" Exclamó el capitán. "¡Hagamos que continúe!"

Los seis soldados de _Novaterra_ siguieron disparando, matando a los que se estaban acercando con ayuda de quien sea que disparaba desde otro ángulo. Ahora sólo quedaban cuatro _Snake Soldiers_ que estaban a unos treinta metros de distancia, disparando desde lejos. Con las metralletas no podían alcanzarlos, así que necesitaban algo más. Uno de los seis invocó otra arma, un poco pequeña. De pronto, el cañón de esa arma se abrió, dejando ver lo que parecía ser la cabeza de un misil. El soldado apuntó al lugar donde estaban escondidos sus enemigos, antes de apretar el gatillo.

Un pequeño misil salió del arma, viajando velozmente en el aire, elevándose un poco. Al llegar a cierta distancia, comenzó a caer en picada, justo donde estaban los cuatro _Snake Soldiers_, engulléndolos en una gran explosión que los mató en el acto. Al ver que ya no había más disparos, los seis soldados pudieron respirar en paz.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _06-Dive into the Heart -Destati-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

"Lo logramos…" comentó uno de ellos. "No puedo creer que hayamos sobrevivido."

"Por ahora." Respondió el capitán de los seis. "Esta guerra aún no acaba."

"¿Quiénes nos habrán ayudado?" preguntó otro de los seis. "¿Algún escuadrón que esté cerca?"

"No fueron de los nuestros."

"¿Por qué lo dices, capitán?"

"¿No se dieron cuenta de las balas que volaban?"

"¿Las balas?¿Que con ellas?"

"No eran de energía. Eran balas de proyectiles."

"¿Armas proyectiles? Entonces no son de los nuestros, ya que no usamos armas proyectiles." Dijo otro de ellos. "¿Entonces quienes son?"

"Ellos."

El soldado herido señaló hacia un lado, llamando la atención de los otros cinco. Del interior de un edificio cercano, salieron cinco hombres, portando una armadura muy pesada en apariencia, muy diferente a la de ellos o la de los _Snake Soldiers_. Por su diseño, parecía ser de un mundo humano, así que no se preocuparon… bueno, no mucho.

Los cinco hombres parecían bastante musculosos, ya que eran muy grandes… a excepción del único de ellos que portaba casco, que parecía mucho más delgado que los demás. Uno de ellos era un hombre negro y sin cabello, otro era rubio con unos googles en la cabeza y el otro era de cabello negro y de piel morena. El último de ellos era un que tenía un paliacate en la cabeza.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" preguntó el capitán de los seis soldados de _Novaterra_ con cierta desconfianza. El hombre de la banda en la cabeza fue el que caminó hacia él.

"Soy el _Sargento_ Marcus Fenix, del _Escuadrón Delta_." Respondió el soldado. "Somos soldados, _Gears_, del planeta _Sera_."

"¿_Sera_?" preguntó uno de los _Novaterrans_. "¿Es un planeta en nuestra galaxia?"

"Del otro lado de la galaxia, para ser exactos. Los invasores aún no llegan ahí." Respondió su capitán. "¿Por qué están aquí?"

"Esa fue nuestra orden; el venir a ayudarlos en esta guerra." Respondió el _Gear_. "No nos pregunten por qué."

"Oh…"

"Parece que llegamos a tiempo para salvar sus traseros. Se ve que tienen problemas con ellos."

"Su tecnología es superior a la que nos imaginábamos, además de que vienen en mayores cantidades."

"¿Ustedes usan balas proyectiles?" preguntó otro de los soldados de _Novaterra_ con curiosidad.

"Si te refieres a balas comunes, así es, chico."

"¿Cómo es que pueden penetrar las armaduras de los _Snake Soldiers_? Un proyectil no podría atravesarlas."

"No tengo idea de eso, sólo sé que podemos acabar con esos malditos con ellas. Y la verdad, ni me interesa saberlo."

"Creo que sé porqué." Comentó el líder del escuadrón de _Novaterra_. "Si de verdad son de _Sera_, quizás usen un elemento especial en sus balas para hacerlas más fuertes."

"¿Hablas del _Imulsion_?" preguntó otro de los _Gears_, el de cabello rubio y que usaba googles. "Quizás sea eso."

"Me vale madres el como se hace, sólo importa que pueden atravesar esas armaduras." Expresó Marcus, sorprendiendo un poco a los _Novaterrans_ con sus palabras.

"Uh, Marcus, ¿No crees que deberíamos presentarnos?" Preguntó otro de los _Gears_, el hombre moreno de cabello negro.

"Como sea. Este es mi escuadrón; Dominic Santiago, Augustus Cole, Damon Braid, y el novato, Ben Carmine."

"Mucho gusto. Este es mi grupo…"

"¡Sargento!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _166-Enemy Assault-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy X)_

El soldado _Gear_ con el casco, Ben, señaló en una dirección, llamando la atención de todos. Los dos equipos tuvieron que esconderse, ya que más _Snake Soldiers_ llegaron a esa calle y comenzaron a dispararles.

"Las presentaciones quedarán para después." Comentó Marcus. "Por ahora hay que acabar con estos infelices."

"Estoy de acuerdo." Respondió el capitán. "¡A darles!"

"¡Si, bebé!¡**Cole Train** entra en acción!" Exclamó el _Gear_ de piel más oscura, saliendo de su escondite y comenzando a correr hacia otro, disparando a los _Snake Soldiers_ y matando a algunos en el proceso, antes de resguardarse.

Las acciones de este _Gear_ fueron bastante imprudentes desde el punto de vista de los _Novaterrans_, quienes miraban sorprendidos al soldado. Uno de sus compañeros _Gears_, Damon Braid, el rubio con googles en la cabeza, le gritó.

"¡Cole!¡Terminarás matándote, hombre!¡Deja de hacer cosas así!" exclamó el _Gear_ al ver la valentía, o estupidez, de su compañero.

"¡Haha!¡No podrán contra **Cole Train** ni en un millón de años!" Exclamó, de nuevo saliéndose de su escondite y corriendo hacia los invasores. "¡Vengan, cabrones!"

"Ese Cole, siempre el mismo no importando contra qué pelemos." Expresó Marcus. "¡Adelante, _Delta_!"

Y así, el combate continuó, en una situación que se repetía en varios mundos.

* * *

_**-Galaxia: Duat-**_

Corriendo a través del desierto de un planeta, el joven Takato Matsuki buscaba la pirámide donde supuestamente se encontraba el cristal oscuro, _Pyramidars_. Llevaba ya una o dos horas desde que se separó de sus demás compañeros y era el sexto planeta en el que estaba, esperando que este fuera.

"Rayos, ¿Dónde estará?" Se preguntó a él mismo. "¿Acaso me perdí?"

De pronto, pudo ver la construcción a lo lejos, la enorme pirámide dorada.

"¡Ahí está!" Exclamó con alegría, corriendo a toda velocidad. "Muy bien, ahora destruiré ese cristal."

El _Tamer_ entró en la construcción, no teniendo cuidado por alguna trampa que hubiera adentro, simplemente no le prestó atención. Entonces vio la energía del cristal emanando hacia el techo de la pirámide, antes de salir proyectada al espacio.

"¡Excelente!" Expresó, subiendo las escaleras que lo llevaban al cristal. "Ahora tengo que…"

Pero entonces tuvo que detener su marcha y saltar hacia atrás rápidamente para evitar un destello que vino desde arriba. Para evitarlo tuvo que saltar todas las escaleras, regresando de nuevo al primer escalón debido al ataque sorpresa. Al ver que era lo que lo había atacado, descubrió que era una lanza dorada.

"¡_N-Warrior_ de _Gallantmon_, te estaba esperando!" Exclamó una voz proveniente de la nada, colocando al joven en guardia.

"¿Quién es?" Preguntó él de forma desafiante.

"¿Acaso ya olvidaste mi voz, muchacho?"

"Imposible…"

Una figura apareció al final de las escaleras, sujetando la lanza y sacándola del suelo, girándola con una mano con agilidad antes de colocarla detrás de él.

"Soy el _Pharaohn_ que protege este cristal; ¡Seketh de _Seth_!" exclamó el guerrero dorado, sorprendiendo al joven.

"¡No puede ser!" Expresó el joven _N-Warrior_. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Se supone que aún estás en el _Nintenverse_."

"¿De verdad crees que nuestro señor _Anubis_ no notó su llegada a nuestros dominios? Nos avisó que estaban aquí y por eso regresamos, porque supusimos que vendrían a rescatar a _Mokona_ y a las _Keyblades_, y no estábamos equivocados."

"Rayos, y yo que creía que esto sería fácil."

"¡Muchacho!" Exclamó Seketh, extendiendo su lanza dorada, señalando a su rival. "Si quieres destruir el cristal, tendrás que vencerme primero. ¡Esta vez no seré compasivo!"

"No me subestimes, Seketh." Respondió Takato, invocando su _Keyblade_ y su escudo, además de convertirse en Súper _N-Warrior_. "No soy el mismo que venciste hace días. Me he vuelto más fuerte."

"¿En serio?¡Me parece bien, quiero ver que tan bueno eres al enfrentarte a mi lanza!" Exclamó el _Pharaohn_, colocándose en guardia y sujetando su arma con ambas manos. "La lanza del desierto, la más afilada de esta galaxia. Con esta arma te cortaré en dos."

"¡Veamos si puede contra mi _Keyblade_ y mi escudo!" Exclamó el joven. "Es de los escudos más fuertes que existen en el _Digital World._"

"¿Comparas el arma más fuerte de un simple planeta contra una de las más fuertes de una galaxia? Me parece bien… ¡Prepárate, muchacho!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _167-Fight 2- FFIV-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IV)_

Seketh dio un gran salto hacia arriba, elevándose varios metros en el aire, antes de caer en picada, con la punta de la lanza hacia el frente. Takato saltó hacia atrás, evitando así el golpe, dejando que el _Pharaohn_ se estrellara en el suelo, levantando una gran nube de humo. El joven cayó sobre sus rodillas, mirando al lugar de impacto, notando, para su sorpresa, que su rival se había introducido en la tierra.

'_¿A dónde se fue?'_ Pensó el joven, mirando a todas partes. _'No puedo sentir su presencia, a pesar de ser tan fuerte como la mía… ¿Dónde…?'_

De pronto, sintió algo calido recorrer su mejilla. Al llevarse una mano a ella, notó que era un liquido rojo; su sangre.

'_¿Qué rayos?'_ Pensó con asombro. _'¿Logró herirme? Pero si ni siquiera me ha tocado. ¿Lo hizo con la presión del aire? Si es así, debo tener mucho cuidado…'_

El _Pharaohn_ emergió del suelo unos segundos después, mirando con cierta arrogancia al joven guerrero, quien se colocó en guardia.

"¿Qué pasa?¿Sorprendido por la potencia de mi lanza?" preguntó Seketh. "Si te sorprendes por algo así, no tendrás oportunidad cuando luche enserio."

"¡No puedo perder aquí!" Expresó Takato, colocando su escudo al frente y sujetando fuertemente su _Keyblade_ con una mano. "Debo destruir este cristal y salvar a nuestra galaxia."

"Veamos si tienes lo necesario, muchacho. ¡Siente el terror de mi lanza dorada!"

El _Pharaohn_ se lanzó en contra del _N-Warrior_, atacándolo velozmente con su lanza, dando varias estocadas, tan rápido que parecían cientos de destellos dorados. El joven comenzó a moverse, evitando la afilada hoja por escaso centímetros, aunque en algún momento lograba rozar su piel. Saltó para mantener la distancia entre él y su rival, pero el _Pharaohn_ se movió velozmente para estar de nuevo frente a él y continuar su ataque.

La batalla continuaba, el joven no teniendo ninguna oportunidad para atacar. De pronto, con un ágil movimiento de su parte, Seketh sacó de balance al muchacho, sólo para patearlo con fuerza contra una de las paredes. Takato apenas iba a buscar a su enemigo cuando sintió la punta de la lanza dorada justo frente a su garganta. Sudor comenzó a recorrer su rostro mientras tragaba algo de saliva, ya que el más mínimo movimiento podría ser el último.

"Ya te he matado una vez…" comentó el _Pharaohn_ con burla, alejando la lanza de su enemigo. "Quiero ver cuantas veces puedo matarte."

"¿Matarme?" preguntó algo confundido el guerrero.

"Cada vez que pueda matarte, lo contaré como un punto. Quiero ver cuantas veces puedo 'matarte' hasta que al final te mate de verdad."

"¿Acaso me estás subestimando?"

"No, no te subestimo… por eso lo hago, porque sé que no eres capaz de hacer algo más."

"Aún no empieza el verdadero combate. ¡En guardia, Seketh!"

Takato se lanzó en contra del _Pharaohn_, quien lo estaba esperando. El joven dio un golpe vertical con su _Keyblade_, misma que Seketh bloqueó con su lanza con facilidad. El _N-Warrior_ no se dio por vencido y dio un giro sobre si mismo para dar otro golpe, pero el _Pharaohn_, ahora usando su lanza como un enorme bastón, lo bloqueó fácilmente.

El combate continuó, Takato dando varios cortes con su _Keyblade_, pero el _Pharaohn_ los bloqueaba muy fácilmente, usando el largo de su lanza para mantener a distancia al joven. Seketh cortó una columna de la pirámide en dos para luego patear uno de sus trozos hacia el joven quien, al verlo venir, sólo lo cortó en dos con su _Keyblade_, siguiendo su curso. El _Pharaohn_ saltó para llegar a un segundo piso del interior, un corredor en la esquina del lugar, con Takato siguiéndolo de cerca. Ya en ese corredor, continuó el combate, con el _Tamer_ siendo el que daba los cortes y el _Egypteran_ bloqueándolos. Entonces, entraron en un pasillo bastante angosto, lo suficiente como para que los dos pudieran pasar. El problema es que aún seguían con sus movimientos aún cuando entraron al pasillo, pero el filo de sus armas era tanta que atravesaban los muros a los lados como si estos no existieran.

Ya luego entraron en otra habitación un poco más pequeña, pero ahí los dos continuaron su combate. Seketh saltó hacia atrás para tomar distancia, algo que le joven aprovechó, reuniendo energía en su _Keyblade_.

"_¡ROYAL SABER!_"

De la punta de la _Keyblade_, el joven liberó un cilindro de energía azul y blanco, en dirección a donde el _Pharaohn_ estaba por caer. Viendo que el ataque se acercaba, Seketh sonrió y, justo al caer, extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia el frente, invocando un muro de arena salido de la nada. El ataque de energía impactó contra el muro, siendo absorbido por este. Sin embargo, un pequeño hilo de energía atravesó el muro y golpeó a Seketh en el rostro, aunque para él, ese golpe fue como una leve brisa.

"Bueno, es cierto, te has vuelto más fuerte." Comentó el _Pharaohn_. "Ese muro lo hice con todas mis fuerzas y aún así fuiste capaz de atravesarlo, aunque haya sido con una cantidad de energía minúscula. Ahora es mi turno…"

El guerrero dorado extendió su mano izquierda hacia el joven, reuniendo algo de arena en sus manos. Takato de inmediato reconoció la técnica.

"Veo que lo recuerdas." Expresó Seketh al darse cuenta de la reacción del joven. "_¡DESERT THYPOON!_"

El _Tamer_ se cubrió con su escudo del poderoso torbellino de arena, mismo que pasó alrededor de él, atravesando el muro que estaba detrás y perdiéndose en el desierto. El ataque era tan poderoso como anteriormente, podía sentir como la arena golpeaba violentamente en el _Aegis Shield_, con una fuerza que parecía que se lo arrancaría de las manos. Pocos segundos después, el ataque pasó, dejando libre al joven. Sin embargo, al alzar la vista, tuvo que reaccionar rápido y bloquear la lanza dorada con su _Keyblade_.

"Interesante, te has vuelto más rápido." Dijo el _Pharaohn_, sonriendo un poco. "El 'tu' de antes ya hubiera muerto de verdad."

"¡No puedo perder esta lucha, no hasta que destruya los cristales y derrote a _Anubis_!" Exclamó Takato, empleando toda su fuerza en el bloqueo.

"¡Blasfemo!¿Aún no lo entiendes?"

Seketh canceló el bloqueo y atacó por la derecha, Takato bloqueándolo. Luego, el _Pharaohn_ se giró sobre sí mismo y atacó por la izquierda, pero el joven aún así lo logró bloquear. Sin embargo, el guerrero dorado dio un último corte, uno más veloz que los anteriores, uno que el muchacho no vio. Con un movimiento, la hoja de la lanza pasó por los muslos del joven, quien gritó de dolor al sentir los cortes en sus piernas.

"No he estado usando toda mi velocidad luz, pero ahora si la usaré." Comentó Seketh, sonriendo un poco, antes de apuntarle a su rival en la cabeza con su lanza. "Ya van dos veces que te mato."

Takato alzó la vista, mirándolo desafiantemente, tratando de ponerse en pie, haciendo que el _Pharaohn_ arqueara una ceja.

"¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?" preguntó. "¿Acaso quieres seguir luchando? Pero con esas heridas en tus piernas ya no podrás moverte fácilmente."

"Pero aún me puedo mover." Comentó el _Tamer_, logrando ponerse en pie, aunque algo tambaleante. "Y mientras me pueda mover, no puedo darme por vencido."

"Que iluso. No tienes ninguna defensa en contra de mi lanza. Lo único que tienes es esa _Keyblade_, pero pronto ya no podrás defenderte con ella."

"Te equivocas, aún tengo mi escudo _Aegis_, uno de los más fuertes del _Digital World_."

"¿Sigues comparando ese escudo de tercera con mi sagrada lanza? Muy bien, ¡te demostraré lo que puede hacer cuando atraviese ese escudo y tu corazón de un golpe!"

Seketh dio un salto hacia atrás para mantener distancia. Al caer, sujetó su lanza con ambas manos u apuntó con la punta al joven guerrero. Takato permanecía en el mismo lugar, levantando un poco su escudo para que así lo pudiera proteger más.

'_Pondré toda mi aura, mis sueños y deseos en este escudo.'_ Pensó el joven. _'Si logro detener su lanza, podré atacarlo directamente.'_

"¿Estás listo, niño?" Preguntó el _Pharaohn_. "¡Siente la fuerza de la _Desert Spear_!"

Seketh se lanzó hacia el frente, corriendo hacia el guerrero, sujetando su lanza dorada con ambas manos. El _Pharaohn_ se volvió una especie de flecha de luz dorada, producto de su poderosa aura. Takato reunió toda su aura y la concentró en su escudo, que comenzó a brillar, emitiendo un leve tono blanco.

Los dos estaban por encontrarse; ataque absoluto contra defensa impenetrable, el dorado estaba por impactar el blanco. Takato ponía todas sus fuerzas, esperando que pudiera resistir el golpe de su rival.

Era una lástima que no pudiera…

Todo ocurrió tan rápido, en menos de un segundo ya teníamos el resultado. El joven sintió un dolor punzante en su estómago, uno que le sacó de concentración. Cuando se dio cuenta, la lanza dorada había atravesado su escudo **y** su cuerpo, la punta saliendo por el extremo opuesto del joven. Los ojos del _Tamer_ se volvieron blancos, tratando de soportar el dolor que sentía al haber sido atravesado por esa lanza. Seketh sonreía victorioso.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _82-The Mako-Controlling Organization-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII)_

"Al parecer tenía razón; tu escudo de tercera no podía contra mi lanza. Incluso tu cuerpo fue atravesado fácilmente." Comentó el _Pharaohn_, sonriendo con orgullo.

'_¿Q-que pasó?'_ pensó Takato. _'¿Acaso mi aura, mis sueños y deseos no son suficientes para detener su lanza dorada? Creí que si era capaz… pero al parecer me he equivocado.'_

"Lo has comprendido, ¿no?" dijo el _Pharaohn_ al ver la expresión de derrota en el rostro del joven. "No podrías vencerme y al parecer ya lo entiendes. Muy tarde."

Con un veloz movimiento, Seketh sacó la lanza del cuerpo y escudo de Takato. Cuando el joven estaba por caer, el _Pharaohn_ le lanzó varios destellos dorados de su puño derecho. Miles de golpes a la velocidad de la luz, todos pareciendo líneas doradas, golpearon al joven por todo el cuerpo, mandándolo contra una pared cercana, atravesándola y regresando de nuevo al salón principal.

El _Tamer_ chocó contra una columna, derribándola, mientras él caía sobre los restos. Su cabello regresó a la normalidad, y sus ojos se volvieron vacíos. Había perdido mucha sangre por la herida que tenía en su costado, así como su espíritu de combate. Los pasos de Seketh se escuchaban acercarse al joven, mirándolo con cierta indiferencia.

"Has dado un buen combate, niño. Son muy pocos los que pueden igualar nuestros poderes." Comentó el _Pharaohn_, señalándolo de nuevo con la lanza. "Esta es la tercera y la vencida. Ahora si, duerme por siempre, _N-Warrior_ de _Gallantmon_."

-

El tiempo parecía correr lento para el joven guerrero, viendo como la lanza se acercaba a él lentamente, agudizando su agonía. Dentro de su mente, todo era oscuridad y él estaba flotando en medio de ella.

'_Rayos… al final no pude hacer nada… Soy un bueno para nada. Morir aquí, sin poder salvar a mis amigos…' _ pensó el _Tamer_ con tristeza, su alma comenzando a desvanecerse. _'De verdad no vale la pena vivir…'_

"_¡Espera, Takato!"_

De pronto, una luz carmesí se vio a lo lejos, misma de donde provino esa voz. Mientras su alma se desvanecía, pudo observar una figura muy familiar acercarse.

"¿Guilmon?" preguntó el joven débilmente. "¿Eres tú?"

"_Takato, no puedes rendirte, no aún."_ Respondió el dinosaurio rojo, colocándose frente a él. _"Aún tienes por qué luchar. No te rindas, recuerda que soy parte de ti."_

"Pero, Guilmon, ni siquiera todos mis deseos y sueños son capaces de detener esa lanza. No sé como pelear contra él. En menos de cinco minutos ya me ha vencido."

"_No te venció, sólo te abrumó. Yo sé que tienes esa capacidad, Takato, la capacidad de superarlos."_

"Guilmon… no, no puedo… estoy muy cansado… ya no puedo pelear más…"

"_¿Estás cansado?"_ preguntó el _Digimon_ con cierta curiosidad, antes de sonreír_. "Entonces lucharé por ti, Takato."_

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó el joven, justo cuando todo comenzó a iluminarse de más. "¡Guilmon!"

"_Que por mientras lucharé por ti, Takato…"_

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _148-One Vision (Shinka Size)-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Digimon Tamers)_

De vuelta en la realidad, Seketh estaba por atravesar el corazón de Takato de un solo y veloz movimiento. Sin embargo, su lanza fue bloqueada… por otra lanza.

"¿Pero que…?" se preguntó él, antes de sentir un fuerte golpe en el rostro que lo mandó a volar varios metros en el aire. Al caer sobre sus pies, el _Pharaohn_ miró al frente, abriendo los ojos enormemente. "¿Quién rayos eres tú?"

"¡No dejaré que lastimes a Takato!"

"¿Qué dices?"

El joven comenzó a abrir los ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz. Creía que ya debía estar muerto, pero no era así. ¿Acaso Seketh estaba jugando con él? Entonces, al abrir los ojos y enfocar bien, estos se abrieron considerablemente al ver a alguien frente a él… alguien que reconocía bien.

"No puede ser…"

Seketh sujetó su lanza, preparado para lo que el extraño caballero tenga planeado. Sin embargo, tenía que saber su nombre.

"Te lo preguntaré una última vez; ¿Quién eres tú?" volvió a preguntar el _Pharaohn_, ganándose una leve burla del guerrero.

"Sirviente del dios oscuro, tu maldad terminará hoy…" comentó el extraño sujeto.

Takato seguía sin creerlo, simplemente no podía. Frente a él estaba…

"¡Te lo prometo yo, que soy el caballero de la justicia!_**¡Gallantmon!**_"

**Fin del Capitulo 20

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Takato****:** Hola, soy Takato. ¿G-Gallantmon?¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí? Esto debe ser un sueño.

**Gallantmon****:** Takato, mis sueños han sido capaces de regresarme a este mundo físico. Dejame luchar a tu lado.

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**Una Radiante Amistad**_

**Takato:** Muy bien, Gallantmon, ¡Luchemos juntos!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** ¡Saludos! Nuevamente aquí, con un nuevo capítulo. ¿Que les pareció? Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, más que espero que les haya agradado y gracias por los comentarios._

_Nos vemos el otro Sabado._

_**-Sobres-**  
_


	22. Cap 21: Una radiante amistad

_**08/Feb/09**_

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

En uno de los mundos humanos del _Nintenverse_, _Frontiera_, el combate entre las fuerzas de los _Novaterrans_ y los invasores de Anubis continuaba. El combate parecía perdido para un pequeño grupo de soldados del _Nintenverse_, de no ser por la aparición de otros soldados de otro mundo humano, _Sera_. Ellos eran los _Gears_. Gracias a ellos, el pequeño grupo logró salir de una situación peligrosa, sólo para entrar a otra similar.

Mientras, en la galaxia _Duat_, Takato Matsuki llegó a una de las pirámides, decidido a destruir el cristal. Sin embargo, Seketh, el guerrero del desierto, apareció frente a él para impedir su misión. El combate entre ellos no se hizo esperar, pero la diosa de la victoria parecía estar a favor del _Pharaohn_. Justo cuando estaba por dar el último golpe, Seketh fue bloqueado por alguien más. Cuando Takato abrió los ojos, vio, para su sorpresa, una figura conocida para él; Gallantmon.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 21: Una radiante amistad__._**

_**-Galaxia: Duat-**_

Abrió y cerró sus ojos una y otra vez, tratando de cerciorarse de que lo que veía no era sólo una ilusión y que no desaparecería en uno de esos pestañeos.

No lo era…

No lo creía, no era posible, **debía** ser una ilusión. Pero esa era la realidad; Gallantmon salvó a Takato.

"¿G-Guilmon?" preguntó el joven con algo de miedo, miedo a que desapareciera al decir su nombre. El caballero sólo volteó un poco, mirándolo de reojo y, aunque no podía verse, sonriendo.

"Takato, ha pasado tanto tiempo…" respondió el _Digimon_ con cierta alegría.

El joven no podía dejar de verlo. Tenía que ser un sueño, porque aún no lo creía. Fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de que el Gallantmon que veía frente a él era mas pequeño de lo habitual, ya que medía como dos metros de alto, mientras que el normal medía al menos unos cinco.

"¿Pero, como es que tú…?" empezó el joven, pero la criatura lo interrumpió.

"Te lo diré después, Takato, por ahora recupera tus fuerzas y venzamos a este sujeto."

"Así que eres uno de sus aliados." Comentó Seketh, acercándose a ellos y llamando su atención. "No sé como es que entraste sin que te pudiera detectar, pero no te dejaré con vida."

"Igual yo, no puedo permitir que un ser que se regocija de la muerte de los demás quede sin castigo alguno. ¡Yo, Gallantmon, no lo permitiré!"

"Hablas mucho, pero ¿podrás pelear? Muéstramelo."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _23-God Warrior vs. Saint- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya)_

El _Digimon_ _Mega _se lanzó contra el _Pharaohn_, atacándolo con su lanza. Sin embargo, Seketh usó su propia arma para bloquear fácilmente la de su enemigo, usando muy poca fuerza para hacerlo. Gallantmon continuó su ataque, dando varios cortes con su lanza, pero todas eran bloqueadas con facilidad por el _Egypteran_, siempre adelantándose a los movimientos del caballero. Pronto, los dos quedaron en un bloqueo de armas.

"¿Es toda tu fuerza?" preguntó Seketh con cierto aburrimiento. "Aunque debo decir que estoy algo sorprendido. Por lo que había oído de ustedes, un _Digimon_ nunca hubiera podido bloquearme."

"Gracias a Takato me he vuelto más fuerte." Respondió el _Royal Knight_. "Cuando él se vuelve más fuerte, yo también."

"Entiendo, pero eso significa que tu fuerza es parecida a la de él… que decepción."

"¡Nunca subestimes a un enemigo!" Exclamó el _Digimon_, haciéndose hacia atrás y reuniendo energía en su lanza. "_¡ROYAL SABER!_"

Usando su propia lanza, Seketh desvió el arma de su rival, haciendo que el poder saliera disparada hacia el techo, atravesándolo fácilmente. Con su otra mano, el _Pharaohn_ le dio un fuerte puñetazo al _Digimon_ en el estómago, antes de girar sobre si mismo y darle una patada en el rostro, siguiéndolo con otro golpe, esta vez con la lanza, usando la parte no afilada de esta. El _Digimon_ salió disparado hacia una columna, derrumbándola en el acto.

Pero eso no se quedó así. El _Royal Knight_ salió de entre los escombros y se lanzó de nuevo hacia él, intentando atacarlo con su lanza, pero el _Pharaohn_ logró evitarlo fácilmente, golpeándolo en la espalda mientras pasaba. Gallantmon se volteó a mirarlo de frente, guardando su distancia, ya que ahora parecía que lo iban a atacar.

"Al parecer no quieres entenderlo." Comentó Seketh, sujetando su lanza con ambas manos. "Muy bien, entonces te demostraré el verdadero terror. _¡DRILL DESERT!_"

El _Pharaohn_ comenzó a golpear con su lanza, haciéndola parecer cientos de destellos dorados. Gallantmon comenzó a evitarlos, haciendo todo lo posible por evitar ser golpeado por estos. Sin embargo, iban tan rápido que no podía evitar todos a tiempo y poco a poco comenzaron a hacer algunos rascuños a su armadura. Decidió contraatacar con un _Royal Saber_ pero el ataque fue en vano, ya que un golpe de la lanza dorada del _Pharaohn_ fue suficiente como para disiparlo.

"Tendrás que hacerlo mejor, grandullón." Comentó Seketh con burla.

"Aún tengo otros trucos, _Pharaohn_." Respondió el _Digimon_, dando un gran salto hacia el techo, sólo para apoyarse en el e impulsarse hacia el suelo, cayendo en picada justo sobre la cabeza del guerrero dorado. "_¡ROYAL SABER!_"

El ataque se acercó al _Pharaohn_, creando una explosión de luz que cubrió todo el lugar. Sin embargo, cuando la luz se desvaneció, Gallantmon observó con terror que su oponente había alzado su mano izquierda y detenido la lanza con sólo la palma de su mano.

"Por favor, intenta atacarme de verdad." Dijo Seketh, empujando a Gallantmon en el aire, quien dio varios giros para caer sobre sus pies. "Es todo el poder que tienes, por lo que veo."

"Tendré que derrotarte para proteger a Takato." expresó el _Digimon_, poniéndose en guardia.

"¡Espera, Gallantmon!" Exclamó el joven, colocándose detrás de Seketh. "Yo también pelearé. Soy un _N-Warrior_ ahora y sé que puedo ayudarte."

"Por mi no hay problema que entren los dos. Será más divertido." Comentó el _Pharaohn_, girando su lanza y sujetándola con ambas manos. "Vengan, criatura y su dueño, que los estoy esperando."

"¡Muy bien!¡Ataquemos, Takato!"

Los dos se lanzaron al mismo tiempo, esperando encontrar desprevenido al guerrero dorado, pero no fue así, ya que él estaba listo. Gallantmon atacó con su lanza, mientras Takato con su _Keyblade_, pero el _Pharaohn_ bloqueó el arma de los dos con su propia lanza con mucha facilidad. _Tamer_ y _Digimon_ entonces comenzaron a atacarlo velozmente usando sus armas, dando cortes en varias direcciones y a diferentes velocidades. Pero Seketh era más rápido que los dos y movía su lanza dorada con agilidad, bloqueando todos los ataques que ellos intentaban. Pronto, saltó hacia atrás, extendiendo su mano izquierda a sus rivales.

"_¡DESERT TYPHOON!_"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _168-Evo (Shinka Size)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Digimon Tamers)_

Un tornado de arena muy poderoso y a la velocidad de la luz salió de su mano izquierda en dirección a los dos héroes… bueno, más a Takato, ya que era él el objetivo. Sin embargo, el joven no estaba desprevenido.

'_Puedo verlo…'_ pensó él. _'¡Puedo ver su ataque! Entonces, yo puedo…'_

Inconcientemente, el joven realizó dos hechizos de viento, uno en cada mano.

"_¡AEROGA!_"

Takato extendió ambas manos al frente, recibiendo el poderoso tornado de arena de frente, aunque este al final lo engulló por completo. Al darse cuenta de lo que pasó, Gallantmon volteó a ver donde estaba su compañero, que ahora estaba cubierto de arena.

"¡Takato!" Exclamó el _Digimon_ con preocupación, mientras Seketh sonreía.

"Que bien, no pudiste escapar, muchacho." Expresó él. "Ahora muere enterrado en las arenas del desierto de este planeta."

"¡No lo creo!"

La voz del joven le sorprendió, ya que estaba muy cerca. Fue en ese momento en el que sintió su presencia… en el mismo lugar donde estaba antes.

"¡Imposible!" Exclamó el _Pharaohn_ al darse cuenta de que Takato aún estaba de pie. "¡Pero si vi que no se defendió con su escudo!... ¿Pero que…?"

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que el _N-Warrior_ había utilizado algún hechizo de viento para resistir el poderoso tifón de arena que el _Pharaohn_ había creado, causando que este comenzara a reír.

"Eres un idiota, muchacho. ¿Crees que con ese pequeño hechizo de viento serás capaz de vencerme?"

Takato estaba usando todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse en el mismo lugar. Si se movía un poco, el tifón lo mandaría volando y saldría gravemente lastimado. Los dos _Aerogas_ estaban soportando bien, pero sería cuestión de tiempo para que terminaran superándolos. Sentía un gran dolor, ya que algunos gramos de arena se habían juntado para crear rocas más grandes y, a la velocidad a la que iban, podían superar con mucha facilidad el daño producido por una escopeta. Afortunadamente, para él, su armadura le estaba protegiendo… pero no por mucho, ya que las partes desprotegidas comenzaron a sentir los embates de la arena, causando pequeñas heridas en su piel.

"¿Cuándo más soportaras, niño?" preguntó Seketh. "¿No entiendes que es inútil?"

"Aún no, _Pharaohn_." Respondió Takato. "No puedo darme por vencido… ¡No ahora!"

De pronto, el joven expulsó aún más aura, su cabello se erizó más de lo normal, su mirada se volvió más agresiva y algunos relámpagos azules comenzaron a danzar alrededor de su cuerpo, mientras el símbolo dorado en su frente cambiaba un poco de apariencia. La expulsión de energía fue tan intensa que sorprendió a Seketh, quien vio como la simple aura del chico mantenía a raya su técnica.

'_¿Pero que rayos…?¿De donde obtuvo ese poder?'_ pensó el _Pharaohn_, al ver que el _Tamer_ se preparaba para algo.

"¡Prepárate, Seketh!" exclamó el chico. "Es hora de mi técnica secreta, una que he aprendido recientemente."

"¿Qué dices?"

Entonces, para su sorpresa, el _Tamer_ extendió sus brazos… hacia los lados, retirando la única defensa que tenía. Ahora sentía toda la fuerza del _Desert Typhoon_ en su cuerpo, siendo golpeado por todas partes de inmediato. Sin embargo, los dos _Aerogas_ no se habían desvanecido. Al contrario, comenzaron a cambiar de color, tomando un leve color rojo. No sólo eso, sino que estaban creciendo, formando una corriente alrededor del cuerpo del joven, protegiéndolo un poco de la arena. El viento rojo comenzó a incrementarse en intensidad más y más. El símbolo del _Digital Hazzard_, el de varias pirámides, apareció debajo de él.

"¡Toma esto, Seketh!¡Esta es mi nueva técnica!" Exclamó Takato, cruzándose de brazos, sólo para extenderlos hacia el frente violentamente. "_¡HAZZARD STORM!_"

La intensidad de la tormenta desatada por el _N-Warrior_ fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para nivelarse con la de Seketh, sorprendiéndolo.

'_Imposible.'_ Pensó el, justo cuando vio que su arena era arrasada por el viento de su rival. _'Si puede rechazar mi arena, eso quiere decir que esta viaja a una velocidad ¡superior a la de la luz!'_

"¡Allá va!" Exclamó el joven, expulsando toda su aura.

Al final, el _Hazzard Storm_ destrozó el _Desert Typhoon_. Sin embargo, Seketh, gracias al tiempo que le otorgó su técnica, logró saltar para salvarse de la horrible tormenta, misma que atravesó la pared y se perdió en el desierto, creando la tormenta de arena más grande que jamás se haya visto. El _Pharaohn_ miraba sorprendido el daño creado por la técnica de su rival.

"Si yo hubiera recibido eso, no estaría…"

"_¡FINAL ELYSIUM!_"

"¿Pero que…?¡Ahhh!"

Debido a lo asombrado que estaba, no notó cuando Gallantmon saltó a lado de él y le dio un _Final Elysium_ de lleno, siendo arrastrado por el y enterrándose en el suelo.

_**-Fin de la música de fondo-**_

El _Digimon_ tocó suelo con sus pies, viendo donde había caído el rival, antes de voltear a ver a su _Tamer_, quien estaba muy debilitado por el ataque. El cabello volvió a como era antes de la extraña transformación, aún manteniendo la forma _Súper_. El símbolo en su frente volvió a la normalidad y sus poderes regresaron al nivel de un _Súper N-Warrior_, aunque un poco más débil.

"¡Takato!" Exclamó el _Royal Knight_, colocándose a lado de él. "¿Estás bien?"

"Si, no te preocupes, Gallantmon, estoy bien." Respondió débilmente.

"Te arriésgate mucho al hacer eso."

"Si, pero era la única forma de agarrarlo desprevenido. No se lo esperaría."

"Bueno, eso es cierto, yo tampoco me lo esperé. Pero, al ver una oportunidad, no dudé en atacarlo. Espero haberle hecho algún dañó."

"Yo igual… ya casi no me quedan energías."

"Lástima, porque no me hicieron mucho."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _111-Cosmo of Friendship - _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya)_

Los dos voltearon a ver hacia el frente, viendo Seketh salir de los escombros, más enfadado que nunca.

"Debo admitir que fue una idea interesante, pero el ataque de ese _Digimon_, o lo que sea, no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarme." Comentó el _Pharaohn_ con arrogancia.

"Rayos, no funcionó." Comentó Gallantmon, colocándose frente a Takato. "No te preocupes, yo te protegeré."

"No me hagas reír, caballero, no podrás ni tocarme. ¡Observa!"

El _Pharaohn_ desapareció de la vista del _Royal Knight_, quien miró confundido al frente. Entonces, escuchó un grito detrás de él. Al girar a ver que era, notó que Takato era lanzado contra una pared, quedando inconciente.

"¡Takato!" Exclamó el _Digimon_. "¡¿Qué le hiciste?!"

"Sólo lo golpee." Respondió el guerrero dorado. "Quería arrancarle la cabeza, pero, al parecer pudo verme y logró evitarlo. Pero no escapará para la siguiente vez."

"¡No te dejaré hacerlo!"

Gallantmon atacó a Seketh con su lanza, pero él se movió para evitar el lento ataque. El _Digimon_ _Mega _siguió atacando, nunca logrando asestar un solo golpe. Frustrado, reunió energía en su escudo y lanzó un _Final Elysium_, mismo que el _Pharaohn_ bloqueó con la punta de su lanza, dispersando el poder con facilidad.

"¿No lo entiendes, criatura?" preguntó Seketh. "Un ser como tú nunca podrá vencerme."

"¡Debo de intentarlo, sólo así estaré seguro!" Exclamó el _Royal Knight_ con decisión.

"¡Estúpido!" Exclamó el _Pharaohn_, sujetando su lanza con ambas manos. "¡Te demostraré la barrera que no podrás superar por mayor que sea tu esfuerzo!_¡DRILL DESERT!_"

Seketh atacó con su lanza nuevamente, formando varios destellos largos de luz. Gallantmon intentó evitarlos, pero eran muy rápidos, casi a la velocidad de la luz. Poco a poco, su armadura comenzó a recibir los daños. Un destello atravesó su hombrera derecha, otro destrozó su rodillera izquierda y otro parte de su protector de brazo derecho. Por unos segundos los ataques cesaron, dejando que el _Digimon_ pueda tomar un leve respiro.

"Veo que tienes una leve vista de la velocidad de la luz." Comentó Seketh. "Pero con sólo moverte a una velocidad cercana a la de la luz no es suficiente. Si no puedes superarla, nunca podrás vencerme."

"Haré todo lo posible por derrotarte, no importando que tan rápido te muevas." Respondió Gallantmon con cierto cansancio.

"Que ridículo. También noté que tu armadura es mucho más débil que la del chico. ¿Planeas enfrentarme aún sabiendo eso?"

"¡Te demostraré que podré resistir tus ataques, Seketh!"

"Bah, sólo alardeas de algo que no tienes." Expresó el _Pharaohn_, colocándose en guardia. "Siente el poder de mi lanza dorada. _¡DRILL DESERT!_"

Seketh se lanzó de nuevo contra Gallantmon, quien levantó su escudo para defenderse. Sin embargo, ocurrió lo mismo que con Takato; la lanza atravesó el escudo del _Digimon_, al igual que su propio cuerpo, saliendo por el extremo opuesto. En lugar de sangre, eran datos los que se dispersaban del cuerpo del caballero, quien quedó en silencio luego del ataque.

"¿Qué te dije?" preguntó Seketh, aún con su arma en el cuerpo de Gallantmon. "Tu débil armadura no tenía oportunidad contra mi lanza dorada."

"E-es cierto… que bueno que lo pensé antes…" comentó el _Digimon_ herido, causando dudas en el _Pharaohn_.

"¿Qué dices?"

"Que haz caído en mi trampa…" dijo en voz baja, antes de alzar la vista, así como su voz. "¡Takato!"

El _Pharaohn_ miró a su izquierda, sólo para ver aparecer al joven _N-Warrior_ frente a él, en el aire, en medio de un salto, con ambas manos extendidas hacia el frente. El tiempo parecía moverse con lentitud desde la perspectiva del guerrero dorado, pero no por su velocidad de la luz. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, ya era tarde, ya que Takato estaba listo.

"_¡HAZZARD STORM!_"

De sus manos emergió un poderoso viento carmesí. Ya que estaba a menos de un metro de él, Seketh recibió de lleno todo el poder del ataque, empujándolo y llevándoselo con él, atravesando una pared y perdiéndose en el horizonte.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _27-Friends in My Heart- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts)_

En la pirámide, Takato estaba de pie, con sus manos hacia el frente. El ataque dejó un gran surco en el suelo, al igual que un enorme agujero en la pared del frente. El joven respiraba con dificultad, ya que había usado todas sus fuerzas en ese ataque y ya no le quedaba nada. Entonces, notó que el caballero _Digimon_ cayó sobre su rodilla, sujetándose un costado.

"¡Gallantmon!" Exclamó él, corriendo al auxilio de su compañero. "¿Estás bien?"

"Si, Takato, no te preocupes." Respondió el caballero débilmente. "Lo importante es que estés bien."

"Pero, como es que…"

"¿Estoy aquí?" terminó por él. "No lo sé, sólo recuerdo que estabas en peligro y que me hablaste."

"¿Qué yo te hablé? No lo entiendo…"

"Debe ser lo que ese señor anciano nos dijo, ¿Lo recuerdas?"

"¿Señor anciano?¿Te refieres a Raphael?"

"Ese mismo… no recordaba su nombre…"

Takato se quedó en el suelo, pensando un momento. Recordaba algunas cosas que Raphael les había dicho, pero no tenían que ver con lo que había pasado. Entonces, recordó una línea en especial.

"_¿Podrán separase cuando esto termine?" Preguntó Alan con curiosidad._

"_Eventualmente podrán separase, pero sólo si se vuelven lo suficientemente fuertes para resistir la separación."_

Era cierto. Alan le preguntó a Raphael si algún día podrían separarse, y él sólo comentó que cuando se volvieran lo suficientemente fuertes. ¿Quiere decir eso que ahora era tan fuerte que ni sintió cuando él y Guilmon se separaron?

"¿Acaso ya me he vuelto tan fuerte?" se preguntó a si mismo.

"Si, Takato, se has vuelto muy fuerte en sólo unos meses…" respondió el caballero. "Y, como yo estaba en tu corazón, también me volví un poco más fuerte."

"Entiendo…"

Gallantmon rió un poco, pero entonces, comenzó a brillar y a reducirse de tamaño. Pronto, en lugar del caballero blanco, estaba ahora un dinosaurio rojo con negro.

"Ah, creo que se me acabó la transformación." Comentó Guilmon.

"Pero, ¿Cómo tomaste la apariencia de nivel _Mega _sin estar fusionado conmigo?" preguntó Takato con confusión.

"No lo sé… quizás por estar tanto tiempo contigo, se me quedó parte de ti."

"Es probable…"

Los dos se quedaron así por unos segundos, sin hablarse el uno al otro, hasta que, por lógica, el joven abrazó al dinosaurio con fuerza.

"Te extrañé, Guilmon…"

"Yo no, Takato, porque siempre estuve contigo."

"Si, pero tu me entiendes. Bueno, curemos tus heridas." Expresó el joven, sacando una semilla de un bolsillo de su traje, partiéndola en dos. "Toma, comete la mitad, yo haré lo mismo con la otra."

"¿Uh?¿Pero que así no sólo te recuperarás la mitad?" preguntó el _Digimon_ con curiosidad.

"Quizás, pero descansaré en el camino. Ahora cómela, y no hagas ningún berrinche."

"Que malo eres, Takatomon."

"Ya empezaste con eso de nuevo…"

Los dos se comieron la mitad de las semillas y rápidamente sintieron sus cuerpos recuperarse por completo. Se pusieron de pie y se sonrieron, ya que hace tiempo que no estaban juntos.

"Bueno, Guilmon, destruyamos ese cristal."

"¿Qué haremos con el hombre de traje gracioso?"

"Dejémoslo, no tenemos tiempo de pelear. Vamos, Guilmon."

"¡Yay!"

Los dos comenzaron a correr hacia el centro de la pirámide, encontrándose con el cristal oscuro, _Pyramidars_. El _Tamer_ y su _Digimon_ combinaron fuerzas y destruyeron el cristal, debilitando aún más la resistencia del pilar principal donde estaban encerradas _Mokona_ y las _Keyblades_.

"Listo, Guilmon. Vámonos antes de que llegue."

"Si, Takato."

Ambos corrieron hacia la salida de la pirámide, encontrando pronto el portal que los llevaría a otro mundo, escapando de él. Pocos momentos después, Seketh regresó a la pirámide, encontrando los restos del cristal que quería proteger.

"¡Mierda! Lograron salirse con la suyas. Esos malditos mocosos." Expresó el _Pharaohn_ con enfado. "Bueno, no tiene caso el estar aquí cuidando algo que ya no está. Será mejor seguirlos."

Con esto en mente, el _Pharaohn_ salió de su pirámide, entrando en el mismo portal por el que entraron Takato y Guilmon, buscando su venganza.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _77-Gateway- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X8)_

Un _Pharaohn_ se encontraba caminando por un largo pasillo, sus pasos resonando en el lugar, puesto que era lo único que se escuchaba. Siguió así por unos segundos, hasta que llegó a un lugar amplio; el salón del trono de Anubis. El guerrero dorado siguió caminando, subiendo algunos escalones que estaban en el lugar, hasta que vio adelante, sentado en su trono, al dios de la muerte, detrás de una cortina semi transparente, sólo dejando ver su silueta. El _Pharaohn_ se hincó frente a él, mostrando respeto.

"Lord Anubis…"

"_¿Qué sucede, Raviel?" _preguntó el _Guardián_ oscuro con seriedad. El _Pharaohn_ mencionado alzó la vista, mirándolo fijamente, intentando ver la figura detrás de la cortina.

"Señor, vengo a informarle que…"

"_Si, lo sé."_ Interrumpió el señor oscuro. _"Tres de los Pyramidars han sido destruidos."_

"Sabía que era innecesario venir a reportarlo puesto que usted, nuestro dios, lo sabe todo."

"_No me molesta en lo más mínimo. Eso es una muestra de tu lealtad a mi."_ Dijo seriamente, antes de verlo con cierta intriga. _"Puedo sentir algo de temor en ti."_

El _Pharaohn_ apretó un poco los dientes. No quería que su señor sintiese el temor dentro de su corazón, por lo que intentó ocultarlo dentro de sí mismo, en la parte más profunda de su mente.

'_Que iluso he sido.'_ Pensó con algo de gracia. _'Tratar de engañar a un dios. Eso es ridículo.'_

"_Ciertamente, Raviel, fue muy iluso de tu parte pensar en poder engañarme."_ Comentó Anubis, haciendo que el guerrero dorado se estremeciera un poco.

"Como siempre, mi señor, usted lo sabe todo." Respondió el _Pharaohn_, con una sonrisa nerviosa y gotas de sudor deslizándose por su rostro.

"_Sé que es lo que te inquieta, pero prefiero que seas tú el que me lo diga."_

"Si, mi señor… me inquieta el avance de estos guerreros. En todos los milenios que les hemos estado sirviendo, ni un ser ha podido pasar del primer anillo de templos, aún cuando millones lo han intentado a la vez. El hecho de que ya muchos de estos guerreros hayan atravesado el primer anillo me inquieta. ¿Acaso seremos más débiles en comparación con nuestros antepasados?"

"_Te equivocas, Raviel."_ Respondió el _Guardián_ con seriedad. _"Ustedes son de los guerreros más fuertes que hayan peleado a mi lado. Su dominio sobre las almas de los antiguos Guardianes es superior a la de muchos guerreros en el pasado. Sin embargo, los miembros de la Nova Alliance son extremadamente fuertes."_

"¿Tanto lo son?"

"_¿Porqué crees que ellos han sobrevivido a miles de intentos de otros Guardianes por conquistarlos a través de las eras? Desde tiempos inmemorables, otros Guardianes han intentado y fracasado en su intento por dominar el Nintenverse y sus galaxias aliadas. La Nova Alliance es una de las más poderosas de este universo, y por eso es que se han mantenido con vida, aún después de todo este tiempo. Mi plan era el debilitarlos con los Mecronets y a la vez hacerme más fuerte al absorber la galaxia Dream y a su Guardián, para así tener el poder suficiente como para entrar a la galaxia y arrasarla. Sin embargo, ellos se han hecho más fuertes con cada cosa que se les lanza; sobrevivieron a la guerra contra los Mecronets, los hicieron sus aliados y a parte se vieron envueltos en la guerra contra Morganna y el mundo oscuro de Exurion con Céfiro."_

"Entiendo… fue muy tonto el haberlos subestimado…"

"Exactamente, Raviel."

El _Pharaohn_ de Osiris se da la vuelta para ver a la persona que había hablado, aunque ya conocía su identidad. Entrando en el salón, caminando lentamente y defendiéndose a unos pasos de su compañero, estaba Atem, _Pharaohn_ of Ra.

"Nunca se debe de subestimar a un _N-Warrior_… de lo contrario, podrías pagar con tu vida." Comentó el recién llegado seriamente.

"Es lo que estoy entendiendo." Respondió Raviel seriamente. "Pero, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Se supone que debes de estar cuidando tu pirámide."

"Lo sé, pero quise venir un momento. Los héroes tardarán en llegar hasta mi pirámide, así que no hay tanta prisa."

"Atem, tu…"

"_Déjalo, Raviel…"_ interrumpió el dios. _"El sabe lo que hace, no te preocupes por lo que haga. Después de todo, si falla, será severamente castigado."_

"Si, mi señor, y eso es algo que no quiero que me pase." Expresó el _Pharaohn of Ra_. "Después de todo, no debo provocar la ira de un dios."

"_Exactamente. Ahora, regresa a tu pirámide, que quiero que permanezcas ahí. No se sabe de lo que son capaces esos guerreros… bueno, tú si sabes lo que ellos pueden hacer, ¿no es así?"_

"Tiene razón, mi Lord. Será mejor que me regrese… con su permiso."

Dicho esto, Atem comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida, dejando el enorme salón para dirigirse a su pirámide. Raviel, estando de nuevo a solas con Anubis, volvió a verlo con cierta incertidumbre.

"_¿Qué es lo que me quieres preguntar, Raviel?"_ preguntó el _Guardián_ oscuro, leyendo la mente del _Pharaohn_.

"Bueno, señor, tenía una duda." Empezó Raviel con cierto nerviosismo. "¿A que se refiere con que Atem conoce de lo que ellos son capaces?"

"_Eso es algo que no puedo decirte, Raviel."_

"¿Qué dice?"

"_Aunque seas mi guerrero más poderoso y leal, hay cosas que se deben de mantener en silencio. Atem tiene un gran secreto, uno que sólo yo lo sé. Él es diferente a la mayoría de ustedes y, a cambio de que no lo revelara, se unió a mi."_

"¿Él es diferente a nosotros?"

"_Sí, algo diferente. Fueron creados igual, pero su pasado es lo que lo hace diferente."_

"¿A que se refiere?"

"_No diré más, así que deja de insistir."_

"Si, mi señor, disculpe por ser tan irrespetuoso."

"_Será mejor que regreses a tu pirámide, Raviel. Esos guerreros del Nintenverse podrían darnos una mayor sorpresa. Probablemente no puedan detenerlos y uno que otro llegará a aquí, pero tengo confianza en que al menos matarán a la mitad de ellos. Raviel, espero que logres derrotar a al menos cuatro de ellos."_

"Si, mi señor Anubis. No lo decepcionaré."

"_Sé que no lo harás…"_

Y con esto, el _Pharaohn_ dejó el salón, regresando de nuevo a su Pirámide para protegerla de los invasores. Ahora que Anubis estaba sólo, se puso a pensar un poco. Era cierto, los héroes de la _Nova Alliance_ podrían llegar con él.

… y eso era lo que él esperaba.

"_Alan, Kristal, las reencarnaciones de Chaos y Balance de esta época, vengan aquí, que los estaré esperando… pronto obtendré mi venganza, al separarlos por toda la eternidad."_

**Fin del Capitulo 21

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Lucy****:** Hola, soy Lucy. Kristal y yo hemos llegado a la siguiente pirámide… pero alguien se pone en nuestro camino. ¡Oh no!¡Me ha paralizado!

**???****:** No permitiré que destruyan el cristal. Usaré mis habilidades para matarlas aquí y ahora.

**Kristal****: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**Pelea Mágica.**_

**Lucy:** Kristal, quisiera ayudarte…

**Kristal:** Será difícil… ella es igual a mi…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai __(Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** ¡Saludos!¿Como están? Espero que les haya agradado._

_Bueno, ahora vemos que Gallantmon salió del cuerpo de Takato porque ya era "tiempo" para liberarse. Si recuerdan, en el Episodio 2 dije que era necesario que ellos se volvieran más fuertes para soportar la separación. Bueno, Takato ya era tan fuerte para separarse de Gallantmon sin sentirlo NI disminuir sus poderes. De hecho, Guilmon logra digievolucionar a Mega porque ahora tiene la escencia de Takato dentro de él._

_Si, Takato logró alcanzar el Nivel de Super N-Warrior Lv2 al menos por unos segundos. La imagen de su cabello está en la imagen de personajes._

_Gracias a todos los que han dejado review, me dan animos para seguir la historia =D_

_Bueno, siguiente episodio, las chicas. A ver como les va._

_Oh cierto, he subido 4 nuevos comics a mi sprite comic. Aún no he hecho el especial del numero 400, así que se los debo._

_Nos vemos el otro Sabado..._

_Sobres._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	23. Cap 22: Pelea Mágica

**_14/FEB/09

* * *

_**

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

Takato y Gallantmon lucharon contra un confiado Seketh, el _Pharaohn_ de la arena, en una batalla bastante desnivelada para los héroes del _Nintenverse_. Aún con la ayuda del _Mega Digimon_, el joven _N-Warrior_ se las veía difícil al enfrentarse al guerrero de oro, cuya lanza podía atravesar incluso su escudo, que era capaz de soportar impactos lo suficientemente fuertes para destruir mundos.

Sin embargo, al igual que Alan, un misterioso poder apareció, y el joven Takato Matsuki se elevó en lo que el guerrero de los hielos llamó "_Súper N-Warrior Lv2_". Con este nuevo poder, logró superar al _Pharaohn_ y así pudo deshacerse de él. Luego de unos momentos de reunión con Guilmon, quien regresó a la normalidad, los dos destruyeron el cristal y siguieron su curso.

Pero Seketh no estaba muerto. El _Pharaohn_ dorado regresó y vio destruido el cristal oscuro. Sin nada más que proteger, Seketh dejó su pirámide y partió en persecución de los dos héroes, planeando detenerlos antes de que lleguen a otra pirámide.

Mientras, Anubis planea algo, una venganza contra _Chaos_ y _Balance_, el _Guardián_ oscuro esperando que los dos jóvenes, Alan y Kristal, llegasen con él… ¿De que se tratará su venganza?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 22: __Pelea Mágica._**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _154-Sacred Moon- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

En otro de los mundos desérticos de la galaxia _Duat_, dos figuras corrían por el solitario camino de piedras que marcaba el lugar. Estas dos personas eran mujeres; las _N-Warriors_ Kristal y Lucy.

Luego de separarse de sus compañeros, Kristal apareció en un mundo desértico, como era de esperarse. Justo cuando estaba por seguir su camino, Lucy apareció en el lugar, luego de usar uno de los cristales con forma de pirámide y aparecer ahí, por lo que decidieron seguir el camino las dos juntas.

Y entonces, en una galaxia desconocida, a trillones de años luz de sus hogares, con el destino de miles de mundos humanos bajo sus hombros y con el tiempo encima, las dos chicas sólo hablaban de una cosa…

"¡¿Cómo que aún no lo haz besado?!"

Chicos…

La joven pelirroja bajó la mirada un poco, sonrojándose profundamente, mientras la hechicera rubia, corriendo a lado de ella, la miraba con sorpresa.

"Uh, bueno, la verdad es que…" empezó la _Magic Knight_, mirando al suelo mientras corría. "… no… "

"Pero, ¿Porqué?" preguntó Kristal con curiosidad, queriendo entender a su compañera. "X es un buen tipo y para nada pervertido como Raichu." _'O Alan-kun.'_ "Así que no entiendo porqué no lo haz hecho."

"No dudo de que sea una buena persona. X es lindo, dulce y ha estado ahí para mi, además de que me ha hecho abrir los ojos varias veces…" dijo Lucy, sonrojándose cada vez más con cada cualidad que decía del chico.

"Entonces, ¿Porqué no?"

"No lo sé… lo he querido intentar, pero no he podido. Siempre que quiero hacerlo, me pongo muy nerviosa. Incluso el sólo hecho de verlo a los ojos hace que me apene mucho."

Kristal sonrió al escuchar eso. Lucy era una chica algo tímida e ingenua, por lo que no le sorprendía que pensase así. De hecho, la hechicera creía que era algo pronto para que Lucy tuviera novio, a pesar de ser una chica de quince años. Sin embargo, debido a que X no tenía las mañas de un chico "normal" y que no supiera mucho de los sentimientos humanos, le daba algo de tranquilidad.

"Sabes, Lucy, yo también me sentí nerviosa cuando me di cuenta de que quería a Alan-kun."

"¿De verdad?" preguntó la pelirroja, volteando a ver a su compañera.

"Si, estaba algo nerviosa cuando lo conocí, preocupándome por él incluso cuando llevaba muy poco tiempo de conocerlo. Quizás no me haya apenado mucho como tú, pero conozco el sentimiento de querer a alguien. Se siente muy bien… y más cuando ese alguien al que quieres te corresponde."

"Es cierto, se siente muy bien." Comentó Lucy, quedándose callada un momento y pensando en el joven que quería. "Quiero hacerlo… de verdad quiero besarlo. Pero hay algo que me lo impide. Y es probable que ya sea muy tarde."

"¿Porqué lo dices?" preguntó Kristal con confusión.

"Estamos separados, no sé donde está y la verdad es probable que no sobrevivamos. Yo… yo quiero verlo otra vez…"

"Entonces tienes una razón más para regresar con vida. Si damos todo de nosotros, segura que podremos regresar a salvo a nuestros hogares."

"Eso espero…"

"Ánimo Lucy, no te desanimes, recuerda que no venimos solos aquí, tenemos la ayuda de más héroes de otras galaxias… además, estoy segura de que X también quiere regresar contigo. A pesar de que no sepa mucho de lo que es el amor, estoy muy segura de que te quiere mucho."

"Gracias, Kristal." Respondió ella, sonrojándose un poco. "O-oye, quería preguntarte algo."

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Bueno, yo… ¿De verdad a los chicos les gustan las chicas de pechos grandes?"

"¿Eh?" preguntó la hechicera, sus mejillas tornándose algo rojas. "¿P-porqué me preguntas eso?"

"B-bueno, me lo he preguntado. Cuando iba a la escuela, la mayoría de las chicas que tenían novio estaban más desarrolladas que la mayoría. Y del grupo que llegó a _Céfiro_, sólo tú y Alan eran novios."

"Bueno, sí, a la mayoría de los hombres les gustan con más busto, más que nada porqué les gusta tener un buen lugar donde dormir."

"Alan hace eso mucho, ¿No?"

"Bastantes veces. Pero no todos los hombres son así. Alan-kun es un caso, ya que, en apariencia, no parece alguien pervertido, pero ya a solas, me sorprende el como es. Él es de las personas que creé que algo así debe mantenerse en privado y no hacerse público."

"Oh…"

"¿Te preocupas por lo que X piense de ti?"

"¡N-no! Claro que no… yo sólo…"

"Lucy, eres mala mentirosa. No creí que fueras de las chicas que se preocupan mucho por algo así."

"Ni yo me entiendo..."

"Como te dije, X no es de ese tipo de personas, más que nada porque no tiene esas mañas. Quizás en algún momento las tenga, pero para ese entonces, o basa sus mañas en ti, o tú habrás crecido, como te dije en _Céfiro_."

"Ah…"

"Pero, siendo sincera, no te imagino teniendo un busto como el mío…"

La pelirroja miró a Kristal con algo de curiosidad… antes de bajar su mirada al área del pecho.

"Ni yo…" respondió Lucy, sonriendo nerviosamente. "Para alguien de mi complexión, pechos como los tuyos serían demasiado. Aunque… quisiera tener al menos una pequeña cantidad de lo que tu tienes."

"Vamos, no es para tanto." Respondió Kristal, también riendo nerviosamente. "Realmente, eres algo diferente a como Alan-kun me contó."

"¿Eh?¿Cómo es eso?"

"No me hagas caso…"

"Si tu lo dices…" dijo Lucy con cierta frustración, antes de que algo llamara su atención y alejara todo pensamiento de la conversación de su mente. "Mira, ya estamos por llegar."

A la distancia, se podía ver la enorme pirámide, donde supuestamente estaba un cristal oscuro, _Pyramidars_. La energía que era expulsada hacia el espacio era señal de que debía haber uno adentro.

"Ese debe ser el lugar." Comentó Lucy. "Debemos destruir ese cristal y seguir adelante."

"Si, pero hay que tener cuidado." Expresó Kristal. "¿Recuerdas lo que le pasó a Alan-kun? Algo debió enfrentarlo y es probable que también estén aquí."

"Si, pero no hay otra opción."

Las dos chicas se acercaron a la enorme pirámide, deteniéndose justo en la entrada para admirar la construcción.

"Es bastante imponente." Expresó la hechicera. "Aunque no es la construcción más grande que haya visto…"

"Sé a que te refieres." Dijo la guerrera mágica. "Puedo sentir una energía extraña emanando de la pirámide misma."

"Bueno, no ganamos nada con estar aquí, mejor entremos."

"Sí…"

Las dos chicas comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior de la pirámide, cuando Kristal se detuvo, sintiendo una extraña energía.

'_¿Qué fue eso?'_ pensó. _'Que raro, por un momento creí haber sentido un tipo de energía muy familiar…'_

"¿Qué pasa, Kristal?" preguntó Lucy, deteniéndose y volteando a verla.

"No, no es nada… sigamos."

Ahora si, entraron en la pirámide, caminando por el pasillo principal por algunos minutos, antes de llegar al salón principal. Frente a ellas, subiendo unas escaleras, estaba el enorme cristal oscuro.

"Debe ser ese." Comentó Lucy, invocando su espada mágica, mientras las dos se acercaban al cristal. "Destruyámoslo… ¿uh?"

"¿También lo sentiste?" preguntó Kristal a su compañera. "Hay algo aquí, algo muy familiar."

"Entonces destruyamos esto rápido, o si no…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _149-Seven Generals- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya)_

Pero, de pronto, varios destellos dorados aparecieron de la nada, viajando a una enorme velocidad hacia ellas. Lucy y Kristal fueron sorprendidas, recibiendo el ataque directamente. Los destellos dorados eran veloces golpes, tan rápidos que no podían verlos pero si sentirlos. Varios impactos golpearon sus cuerpos, empujándolos y elevándolos hacia atrás, lanzándolos contra la pared que contenía la puerta de entrada. Sus cuerpos impactaron con este muro, deteniendo su vuelo, mientras se deslizaban por el hasta el suelo, cayendo pesadamente en el piso. Ambas intentaron recuperarse, apoyándose en el suelo con sus manos.

"¡_N-Warriors_! Si creen que pueden destruir este cristal tan fácilmente, ¡están muy equivocadas!" Exclamó una voz, proveniente de la nada, poniendo alerta a las dos chicas.

"¡¿Quién es?!" preguntó la hechicera.

Justo frente al pilar, una columna de energía dorada emergió del piso, al igual que una figura comenzó a hacerse visible. Las dos _N-Warriors_ se colocaron de pie, mirando con detenimiento a su nuevo rival, alguien con un poder increíble. La columna de energía comenzó a desvanecerse, dejando ver a la persona que apareció con ella. Se trataba de una mujer, de la misma estatura de Kristal, de cabello celeste y largo, piel blanca y con ojos carmesí, aunque estos últimos parecían estar vacíos. Sujetaba una especie de bastón dorado con azul, curveado como si fuera un gancho. La mujer las miró seria y fríamente, causándoles gran impresión.

"Soy la protectora de este templo, una de los quince sacerdotes del dios Anubis; _Ishta, __**Pharaohn of Isis**_."

"Una _Pharaohn_." Comento Lucy al ponerse de pie. "Entonces era cierto de que estaban aquí."

"Creí que estaban en el _Nintenverse_, atacando los mundos humanos." Expresó Kristal.

"¿Creen que nuestro dios es tonto?" preguntó la guerrera dorada. "Nuestro señor, Anubis, sabía que ustedes intentarían venir aquí, y es por eso que nos encomendó la misión de acabar con todo el que intente destruir los cristales oscuros."

"Ahora entiendo porqué el aura de nuestros compañeros disminuye y se incrementa." Expresó Lucy. "Es porque los demás _Pharaohn_ están aquí, peleando con ellos."

"Eso es cierto, niña." Dijo Ishta. "Y si quieren destruir el cristal, deben derrotarme."

Lucy se colocó en guardia, dispuesta a pelear contra la _Pharaohn_.

"¡Entonces no tenemos más opción que hacerlo!" Exclamó la guerrera, dispuesta a pelear.

"_¡Espera, Lucy!"_

"_¿Uh?¿Kristal?"_ preguntó ella mentalmente, el símbolo dorado en su frente apareciendo y desapareciendo. _"¿Porqué hablas a mi mente?"_

"_Lucy, déjame a esta guerrera a mi, tu ve adelante."_

"_¿Ah?¿Pero que estás diciendo? Ella es una Pharaohn, si no peleamos juntas…"_

"_El tiempo se nos acaba. Aún tenemos que ir a las pirámides que haya en el círculo interior. Sólo tenemos unas dieciocho horas antes de que Mokona y las Keyblades sean absorbidos por Anubis y no podemos desperdiciarlo."_

"_¿No crees que será mejor pelear las dos y acabar rápido?"_

"_No, aunque pelemos las dos, no será fácil. Si no estuviéramos presionadas por el tiempo, no te pediría que te fueras."_

"_Pero…"_

"_Anda, recuerda que tengo a alguien quien me espera, por eso no puedo morir ahora…"_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _106-Fang of Critias- _(**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh!)_

La _Magic Knight_ se quedó pensando un momento. No le agradaba la idea de dejarla atrás, pero sabía que no había tiempo que perder. Además, confiaba en que Kristal podría lograr vencer a la _Pharaohn_ por si sola. ¿Por qué estaba tan segura? Porque, después de todo, sabía lo que ella sentía al tener a alguien con quien regresar.

"_Está bien."_ Dijo la pelirroja, sonriendo. _"Te lo encargo, Kristal."_

"_Claro, no hay de que preocuparse."_ Le respondió la hechicera. _"Atácala primero con tu Flame Arrow y luego escapa, mientras yo la ataco con mi Crystal Shower para mantenerla ocupada."_

"_Muy bien… ¡Aquí vamos!"_

Lucy, sujetando su espada mágica, comenzó a correr velozmente, convirtiéndose en _Súper N-Warrior_, mientras alzaba un poco el puño izquierdo, haciendo aparecer algunas llamas alrededor de esta.

"_¡FLAME ARROW!_" Exclamó ella, lanzando varias flechas de fuego hacia la guerrera de oro que estaba frente a ella.

"Al fin atacan." Comentó Ishta, alzando el báculo hacia el frente. Una especie de barrera rectangular, transparente como el cristal, se formó frente a ella, bloqueando todas las flechas de fuego con facilidad, sólo un punto rojo en la barrera siendo el único indicio del ataque de fuego.

Lucy corrió hacia ella, con su espada lista para atacar, mientras Ishta la esperaba. Lo que no esperaba era que la _Magic Knight_ diera un salto muy alto, con la intención de pasarla.

"¡Espera!" Exclamó la _Pharaohn_ al ver las intenciones de la pelirroja, por lo que estaba dispuesta a contra atacar. "¡No huirás!"

"_¡CRYSTAL SHOWER!_"

Varias esferas rosadas viajaron velozmente hacia Ishta, provocadas por Kristal convertida en _Súper_ _N-Warrior_. La _Pharaohn_ tuvo que crear de nuevo su barrera para bloquear el nuevo ataque, dejando que Lucy pasara sobre ella, cayendo detrás de la guerrera.

'_¡Lo logré!'_ pensó Lucy.

'_¡Excelente!'_ pensó Kristal con alegría. _'El plan funcionó, ahora debe irse.'_

Lucy apenas comenzó a correr, cuando Ishta sonrió.

"Que ridículas." Comentó ella, antes de extender su mano izquierda hacia Lucy, quien ya estaba corriendo. "_¡TOKIIO!_"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _82-The Mako-Controlling Organization- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII)_

Kristal sintió algo raro, como si el espacio se modificara de forma repentina. Entonces, notó algo que no entendía; Lucy se había quedado quieta.

"_¿Qué pasa, Lucy?¿Porqué no corres_?" preguntó Kristal por medio de telepatía.

"_L-lo intento… pero mi cuerpo no responde."_ Respondió la guerrera mágica. _"Estoy paralizada."_

"_¿Qué dices?"_

"Vaya, así que su plan era que una de ustedes escapara y siguiera adelante, ¿eh?" preguntó la _Pharaohn_ con cierta arrogancia. "Que tontas fueron al pensar que las dejaría irse."

"¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Lucy?!" preguntó la hechicera con furia.

"Para evitar que escaparan, simplemente detuve su tiempo…"

"¿Qué detuviste su tiempo?¿Acaso manipulas el tiempo?"

"A cierto nivel… es algo que una hechicera puede hacer."

Kristal miró a la _Pharaohn_ con confusión y sorpresa. ¿Una hechicera?¿Acaso Ishta era…?

"Veo que aún no lo comprendes, chica." Comentó la _Egypteran_. "Si, soy una hechicera, la más poderosa de la galaxia _Duat_. Soy la que hace el mejor uso de la magia en toda esta galaxia y, como la más poderosa, puedo controlar el tiempo de esa forma."

Kristal apretó los dientes, pensando en que hacer, hasta que recordó algo.

'_Esa energía que sentí antes de entrar… ¡era __magia! Ahora entiendo el porqué me era tan familiar.'_

Ishta volteó a ver a Lucy, sonriendo seriamente.

"Niña, te castigaré como se merece por intentar burlarte de mi. Ahora siente la furia de mis hechizos."

Haciendo unos movimientos con su báculo, la _Pharaohn_ reunió algo de energía en esta. Alrededor de Lucy, varias esferas rojas, del elemento de fuego, comenzaron a formarse, como si fueran una cúpula. El calor generado por las flamas era tan intenso que la guerra del fuego comenzó a sudar.

"Este es el castigo… _¡IGNIS!_"

Todas las esferas de fuego se movieron velozmente hacia Lucy, con un calor tan intenso que la quemarían viva.

"¡Lucy!" Exclamó Kristal, invocando su _Sage's Stone_ _Keyblade_ y concentrando su poder mágico en ella, extendiéndola hacia el frente. "_¡REFLEGA!_"

Un cilindro de energía celeste y morado salió de la _Keyblade_ de Kristal pasando a lado de Ishta, quien lo notó rápidamente. El poder mágico impactó en Lucy, activándose de inmediato. Un escudo mágico, formado por varios hexágonos, apareció rodeando su cuerpo, protegiéndola de las esferas de fuego que chocaron contra ella. La barrera se mantuvo, antes de reflejar las esferas de fuego en todas direcciones, chocando contra las paredes y estallando. El _Reflega_ se desvaneció casi de inmediato, habiendo cumplido con su propósito, haciendo que Lucy suspirara de alivio.

"Gracias, amiga." Comentó ella con alegría, mientras Kristal también suspiraba.

"No podía dejarte morir quemada, o si no, X me mataría…" respondió la _Dark Magician Girl_, causando un leve rubor en la guerrera mágica.

"Que interesante," comentó Ishta, llamando la atención de Kristal. "Así que también eres una hechicera. Si estás aquí, significa que eres de las más fuertes del _Nintenverse_, si no es que la más fuerte. Veamos que hechizos son los más poderosos."

"Intentaste matar a mi amiga… ¡No te lo perdonaré!"

"¡Entonces ven por mi, hechicera!" Exclamó la _Pharaohn_, formando una esfera de fuego en su báculo, antes de lanzarlo a su oponente. "_¡IGNIS!_"

"_¡BLIZZARA!_"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _104-The Time of Judgement- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy X)_

La respuesta de Kristal fue su hechizo de hielo más poderoso. Los dos ataques chocaron en el centro, cancelándose de inmediato, aunque aún había algunos rastros de llamas, lo cual hizo que la _Egypteran_ sonriera.

"Al parecer mi magia es más fuerte que la tuya por poco… y eso que no estoy usando todo mi poder."

Kristal sujetó con fuerza su _Keyblade_, sabiendo que lo que su enemiga le decía era cierto. Podía sentirlo; el poder mágico que la _Pharaohn_ emanaba era abrumador, superior al de ella y por mucho. Tenía que tener cuidado si es que quería enfrentarse a alguien así.

'_Muy bien, entonce tendré que usar todos mis trucos.'_ Pensó la _Dark Magician Girl_, extendiendo su _Keyblade_ al frente y sujetándola con ambas manos, concentrándose, mientras un aura rosada emanaba de la llave. "_Refleja la luz que hay en mi corazón…¡MANA!_"

Una luz rosada rodeó a la joven hechicera por completo, formando bajo sus pies el círculo de los hechiceros de _Shadow Realm_. Ishta notó que el poder mágico de la joven se había incrementado un poco luego de hacer eso, lo cual la hizo sonreír.

"_Mana Zone…_" comentó la _N-Warrior_. "Es una de mis técnicas especiales."

"Puedo ver el motivo de ese hechizo." Dijo la _Pharaohn_ seriamente. "Incrementa el poder de tu aura mágica, permitiéndote así realizar más hechizos."

"Veo que si sabes de estas cosas."

"Por supuesto, ya que soy la hechicera más poderosa de esta galaxia… y debo decirte que, aunque hayas incrementado tu magia, no podrás vencerme si uso todo mi poder."

"Entonces tendré que usar mi otra técnica especial."

"¿Uh?"

"La que viste es el poder de mi _Keyblade_… ¡Este es el poder de mi interior!¡El último hechizo de los hechiceros de _Shadow Realm_!_¡MAHOU MATRIX!_"

Otro círculo apareció debajo de Kristal, este era más complejo que el anterior. Además, nueve cristales, cada uno de diferente color, aparecieron girando alrededor de la joven hechicera, emanando un poder mágico sin igual. La hechicera de _Duat_ miró los nuevos símbolos con cierta sorpresa.

"Vaya, esto es interesante." Comentó Ishta. "Puedo sentir un poder mágico impresionante emanar de esos cristales… y ya sé el porqué; me imagino que esos cristales te dan la capacidad de usar diferentes clases de hechizos o técnicas que normalmente no sabrías, ¿o no?"

Cuando dijo eso, Kristal se sintió un poco nerviosa, ya que esperaba que la _Pharaohn_ no supiera lo que hacía su _Mahou Matrix_. Pero, con sólo verla, Ishta dedujo lo que hacía casi exactamente.

'_De verdad es una hechicera experta.'_ Pensó la _N-Warrior_ con cierto nerviosismo. _'Con sólo ver la Mahou Matrix, supo de que se trataba. Eso significa que no podré tomarla por sorpresa.'_

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó de repente la _Pharaohn_, sacando a Kristal de su concentración. "Parece que te sorprendí al decirte de que se trataba tu hechizo. Pero no te preocupes, no es porque sea muy inteligente… es sólo que se parece mucho a la mía."

"¡¿Qué dices?!" preguntó Kristal con sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras. Inclusive Lucy se sorprendió por lo mismo.

"Exactamente. Te lo mostraré." Dijo Ishta, extendiendo velozmente su brazo hacia un lado. "_¡ARK OF ISIS!_"

De pronto, un círculo mágico, casi igual al de Kristal aunque mucho más pequeño, apareció rodeando la cintura de la _Pharaohn_. Este círculo tenía dos metros de diámetro y tenía muchas letras en un idioma desconocido. También, seis cristales aparecieron girando alrededor de ella, tocando el círculo mágico. A diferencia de los cristales con forma de rombo de Kristal, los de Ishta tenían una apariencia parecida a la de una estrella de varios picos. A pesar de las diferencias, la hechicera del _Nintenverse_ sabía que el hechizo era muy similar a la de ella, cumpliendo un mismo propósito.

"¿También puedes hacer una?" preguntó ella, aún no creyendo lo que veía.

"Claro que sí." Respondió la _Egypteran_. "Sólo un hechicero de un nivel muy superior puede abrir su mente y unirla con las fuerzas mágicas de la galaxia."

"¿De que estás hablando?"

"¿Acaso no lo sabes? Mi _Ark of Isis_ y tu _Mahou Matrix_ usan los mismos principios; se unen al _Lifestream_ de nuestras respectivas galaxias."

"¿Qué dices?"

"El _Lifestream_, el río de la vida que fluye desde el corazón de cada galaxia, el _Kingdom Hearts_, el mismo que fluye através de toda la galaxia y nutre los planetas con vida, otorgándoles sus corazones, es la fuente de nuestros poderes mágicos. Los hechiceros usamos el poder de este río vital en nuestros conjuros, controlándolo a nuestro antojo. Pero siempre está la limitante de que un hechicero no puede controlar toda la diversa gama mágica que el _Lifestream_ posee, por eso uno no puede usar todo hechizo o ataque por uno mismo. Nuestros dos hechizos anulan esa limitante, permitiéndonos controlar cualquier hechizo o técnica que exista en nuestras respectivas galaxias."

"¿Porqué me dices eso?"

"Para que uses el conocimiento que te he dado para que así puedas ser una mejor rival para mi."

"No sé como es que sabiendo de donde vienen mis poderes mágicos me ayudará a vencerte…" comentó Kristal con cierta confusión.

"¿Aún no te das cuenta?"

"¿Darme cuenta de qué?¿Que es el _Lifestream_ el que…?" De pronto, entendió lo que quería decir su oponente con esas palabras, sintiendo algo de temor porque sus pensamientos fueran correctos. _'Un momento…'_ pensó la _N-Warrior_._ 'Si es el Life Stream del Nintenverse el que me permite usar todos los hechizos, ¿Cómo podré usarlos ahora que estoy en una galaxia diferente?'_

Al ver el gesto en el rostro de su oponente, Ishta sonrió de forma arrogante, sabiendo que lo había descifrado.

"Parece que te diste cuenta, hechicera del _Nintenverse_." Expresó la _Pharaohn_. "Tu poder mágico reside en _Lifestream_ de tu galaxia de origen. Si estas lejos de ella, es normal que el río vital no te alcance, por lo que no podrás hacer ningún hechizo de tu famosa _Mahou Matrix._"

Escuchando la conversación, la _Magic Knight_ Lucy también se dio cuenta de lo que hablaban; si Kristal estaba lejos del _Nintenverse_, no podría activar la _Mahou Matrix_ y…

'_Un segundo…' _ pensó la _Magic Knight_. _'¿Entonces como es que…?'_

Ishta miraba arrogantemente a su oponente, quien tenía la cabeza agachada, haciendo que algunos de sus mechones cubrieran sus ojos. La _Pharaohn_ sonreía, habiendo derrotado a su rival mentalmente…

… o eso creía.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _38-Chain of Fate ~VS Fidchell~- _(**Soundtrack: **_Hack // G.U.)_

"No lo creo…" comentó Kristal tranquilamente, sonriendo, aún con su rostro agachado.

"¿Disculpa?" preguntó Ishta con confusión.

"Dices que no puedo activar los hechizos de la _Mahou Matrix_ estando en otra galaxia… ¡Veamos si eso es cierto!" Exclamó la joven hechicera, volteando bruscamente hacia su izquierda, extendiendo su brazo izquierdo hacia el cristal rojo. "_¡FIRE STONE!¡MATRIX SPELL!¡FIRE BLAST!_"

El cristal de fuego de la _Mahou Matrix_ comenzó a brillar, emitiendo una luz carmesí, antes de lanzar una enorme llamarada en contra de su rival. Las flamas comenzaron a tomar una forma de estrella de cinco picos, ya que era el ataque Pokemon conocido como _Fire Blast_. Ishta miró las flamas acercarse, haciendo una mueca de enfado, antes de que el cristal verde que tenía a su lado se activase.

"_¡VENTUS ARK CRYSTAL!¡ARIAN!_"

Un viento extremadamente poderoso rodeó a la hechicera de _Duat_, creando un escudo protector que detuvo las poderosas llamas del _Fire Blast_, que se disiparon al impacto. El viento comenzó a desvanecerse luego de un tiempo, mientras la _Pharaohn_ miraba seriamente a Kristal, quien tenía su brazo izquierdo extendido en su dirección, sonriendo con seguridad.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" preguntó Ishta fríamente, aunque curiosa por la respuesta que le daría su rival.

"¿Crees que soy tonta?" cuestionó Kristal, bajando su brazo. "He activado la _Mahou Matrix_ en _Céfiro_, planeta que estaba en la galaxia _Dream_. Ya había usado este hechizo en otra galaxia, así que no dudé en que podía usarlo de nuevo."

"Entiendo… esperaba que no te dieras cuenta de eso y que, más bien, te desesperaras por no poder usar ese hechizo."

"¿Eso significa que le mentiste?" preguntó Lucy. "¿Qué acaso no tienes honor?"

"Ustedes son mis enemigas. ¿Por qué tendría que ayudarles? El conocimiento que le di acerca de su hechizo tenía como único motivo el desestabilizarla, aunque no fue así."

"Pero me has dejado con curiosidad." Comentó Kristal. "¿Cómo es que puedo usar los hechizos desde otra galaxia si es que seguimos la teoría de que es el _Lifestream_ el que me da el poder?"

"¿Quién dice que no es sólo temporal y que sólo es el residuo de energía que le quedaba a tu hechizo?¿Quien dice que no se desvanecerá en cualquier momento?"

"Deja de mentir, no me engañarás. Estuve casi dos semanas en _Céfiro_, y aún así podía usar la _Mahou Matrix_ como si nada. Apenas llevo unas cuatro horas aquí, así que no creo que se acabe tan pronto."

"Veo que no podré engañarte con eso…" expresó Ishta, suspirando un poco. "Está bien, te lo diré. La razón por la que puedes usar tu hechizo universal es porque el _Lifestream_ de tu galaxia te siguió hasta aquí."

"¿Qué dices?"

"¿Qué la siguió hasta aquí?" preguntó la _Magic Knight_, aún congelada en el tiempo por el hechizo de la _Pharaohn_.

"Si. Cada ser vivo que nace en una galaxia en especial se conecta automáticamente al _Lifestream_ de ella. Cuando esta persona viaja por el cosmos, este río lo sigue, extendiéndose como si fuera una especie de cuerda elástica, sólo que sin límites de estiramiento. A pesar de estar en otra galaxia, ustedes aún están conectadas a sus mundos nativos."

"Así que por eso es que puedo usar el hechizo aún aquí…" comentó Kristal, pensando un poco, antes de volver a sonreír. "Te lo agradezco, ya que por ti es que ahora sé más acerca de mi misma."

"No hay que agradecer… después de todo, ¡te llevarás ese conocimiento a la tumba!"

"Si, moriré, ese es el destino de cada ser viviente… ¡Pero no pienso morir ahora!"

De pronto, luego de un leve destello, las cuatro _Crystal Keyblades_ aparecieron a lado de ella, flotando en el aire, haciendo que el poder de los cristales de la _Mahou Matrix_ se viera incrementado debido a ellas. El aura de Kristal se incrementó considerablemente, ella haciendo estallar todo el poder de su semilla dorada, rodeándose de una poderosa aura del mismo color.

"Volveré…" empezó la hechicera del _Nintenverse_. "Volveré con mis amigos, con mi maestro, con mi familia… y con Alan-kun. ¡No puedo morir aquí!"

"¡Muestra que tu deseo de regresar es más fuerte que yo!" exclamó Ishta, colocándose en guardia.

"¡Lo haré!" Exclamó Kristal, sujetando la _FireCrystal Keyblade_ con su mano izquierda y extendiéndola hacia el frente, a su enemiga. "_¡FIRAGA!_"

Dos enormes bolas de fuego, girando una a la otra, salieron disparadas de la _Keyblade_ de Kristal, viajando velozmente hacia su rival. Ishta volvió a levantar su escudo de viento, producto de la _Ventus Ark Crystal_, que detuvo el poderoso fuego como la vez anterior. Sin embargo, cuando las llamas se extinguieron, la _Pharaohn_ miró que, justo frente a ella, estaba Kristal, sujetando en su mano izquierda la _Fire Crystal Keyblade_ y, en su derecha, la _Earth Crystal_. Esta última estaba levantada, ya que parecía que la hechicera del _Nintenverse_ fuera a dar un golpe con ella. Ishta sólo sonrió.

"_¡AQUA ARK CRYSTAL!¡CUERQUA!_"

Kristal dio el golpe, dando justo en la frente de la _Pharaohn_. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, el cuerpo de la mujer se volvió líquido, la _Keyblade_ de la tierra pasando através de ella. A pesar de eso, la joven _N-Warrior_ le dio mucha fuerza a su golpe, por lo que su _Keyblade_ atravesó todo el cuerpo liquido de la mujer y golpeó el suelo, destrozándolo. Luego de que su _Keyblade_ quedara enterrada algunos centímetros en el suelo, ella volteó a buscar a su oponente.

"Esto es interesante, muchacha…"

Kristal miró hacia atrás, viendo como una figura emergía de un charco de agua; se trataba de Ishta, quien la miraba seriamente, cruzada de brazos.

"A pesar de que eres una hechicera, tu fuerza física es sorprendente. Si no fuera porque las rocas de este planeta son más fuertes que las que cualquier material de tu galaxia, quizás habrías hecho un agujero más profundo. Eres una rival poderosa… aunque no para mi."

"¿Qué dices?¡Esto aún no termina!_¡HASTEGA!_"

Con el hechizo de tiempo activo, la _N-Warrior_ se lanzó hacia su rival, a una velocidad sorprendente, casi cercana a la de la luz. Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba por golpearla, Ishta desapareció, dejándola desconcertada.

"¿Pero qu…?"

No pudo terminar la frase, ya que una explosión en su espalda la empujó violentamente, cayendo al suelo luego de unos metros.

"De verdad eres ingenua…" escuchó a Ishta hablar, mientras ella se ponía de pie. "Tu velocidad no puede alcanzar la de la luz, cuando yo, por ser una _Pharaohn_, puedo hacerlo fácilmente."

"Entonces tendré que alcanzar esa velocidad." Expresó Kristal, con la _Mahou Matrix_ activada, sujetando la _Sage's Stone_ en su mano derecha, mientras las otras _Keyblades_ flotaban en el aire.

"Que ingenua… ¿De verdad crees que es tan fácil?"

"¡Lo haré!"

La _N-Warrior_ lanzó sus cuatro _Keyblades_ hacia el frente, viajando velozmente hacia Ishta, quien sólo permaneció de pie, esperándolas, hasta que…

"_¡TOKIIO!_"

De pronto, las _Keyblades_ detuvieron su marcha, a escasos centímetros del rostro de la _Pharaohn_. Kristal veía esto y no creía lo que ocurría. ¿Cómo es que pudo detener sus _Keyblades_ así?

"Niña tonta…" comentó Ishta, desapareciendo del lugar, sólo para aparecer justo detrás de las _Keyblades_, caminando hacia Kristal. "Ese poder que tienes no podrá vencerme."

Kristal no entendía lo que pasaba. Ishta aparecía y desaparecía, acercándose más a ella cada vez. Entonces, volvió a desaparecer, sólo para aparecer justo frente a ella, mirándola seriamente.

"Dime, niña…" comentó la _Pharaohn_, volviendo a desaparecer, dejando a Kristal sorprendida. Ahora, apareció detrás de la _N-Warrior_, a varios metros de ella, caminando para alejarse. "¿Cómo es que planeas derrotarme a mi…"

Kristal se dio la vuelta, mirando con enfado a la guerrera dorada… antes de que sus ojos demostraran un gran pánico, ya que estaba rodeada de esferas de energía púrpuras, emanando una energía poderosa. Lo siguiente que escuchó, antes de reaccionar y tratar de levantar un _Reflega_, fueron las palabras de Ishta.

"… que puedo controlar el tiempo?"

Todas las esferas púrpuras estallaron a la vez, expulsando una gran cantidad de energía en el centro, donde estaba Kristal, levantando una enorme nube de polvo. Cuando el humo se disipó, Kristal estaba de pie, sus brazos cruzados sobre su rostro para protegerlo. Parecía estar bien, pero la realidad era diferente. El _Reflega_ que tenía a su alrededor comenzó a desvanecerse, indicando que había sido superado y que parte del daño había sido pasado a Kristal.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _149-Seven Generals- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya)_

Luego de que su hechizo se desvaneciera, la _N-Warrior_ se desplomó en el suelo, casi inconciente debido al daño recibido, soltando su _Keyblade_ en el proceso. Intentó ponerse en pie, pero estaba bastante cansada como para hacerlo. Escuchó los pasos de Ishta acercarse y detenerse justo frente a ella, así que alzó la vista y miró a su rival, quien la miraba con indiferencia.

"Aún con todo tu poder, no puedes hacer nada contra alguien que controla el tiempo." Comentó la _Pharaohn_ seriamente, sonriendo entonces de forma arrogante. "Y debo decirte que, de entre los quince _Pharaohns_, no soy la que tiene el mayor control sobre este elemento."

"¿Q-que dices?" preguntó Kristal con incredulidad.

"Mi maestra es una de las _Pharaohns_ que se encuentra protegiendo el anillo interior. Si no puedes vencerme, ¿Qué te hace pensar que podrás contra ella?"

La situación se había complicado. A pesar de que ambas eran hechiceras, Ishta tenía mayor control sobre el tiempo que Kristal, por lo que podía detener cualquier ataque que ella le lanzara con sólo detener el tiempo. La pelea estaba muy dispareja y la joven _N-Warrior_ sabía que no sería fácil ganarla… incluso podría decirse que imposible.

"Bueno, niña…" empezó Ishta, sonriendo arrogante mente, alzando la palma de su mano izquierda hacia arriba, sujetando la muñeca de dicho brazo, mientras una aura púrpura rodeaba toda su mano. "Debo decirte que tu tiempo se ha terminado…"

Lo único que Kristal podía hacer en ese momento era el esperar que algo pasara, algún milagro que le diera la ventaja en la pelea.

Desafortunadamente para ella, los milagros no ocurren cuando uno quiere…

**Fin del Capitulo 22

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Kristal****:** Hola, soy Kristal. Maldición, Ishta es una hechicera muy poderosa. No importa lo que haga, con su poder para controlar el tiempo, no puedo hacer nada.

**Lucy****:** Espera, Kristal, acabo de notar algo.

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**El límite del poder divino.**_

**Lucy:** Presta atención, Kristal.

**Kristal:** ¡Eso es suicidio, Lucy!¡X no me perdonará si mueres!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _14__7-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** ¡Hey!¿Que onda?¿Como les ha ido? Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo._

_Bien, ahora es un combate de hechiceras. Istha posee la misma técnica universal que Kristal... o al menos una que parece seguir el mismo principio. Como podrán ver, los hechizos de Ishta son en "otro idioma". Bueno, cada hechizo que ella hace es igual que el máximo similar que los que realiza Kristal. Para mayor facilidad, esto quiere decir que, por ejemplo, un Ignis de Istha es igual a un Firaga de Kristal, así como un Ventus es igual a un Aeroga._

_Ahora, Tokiio no es Tokio, es el hechizo de tiempo, similar a la forma de controlar el tiempo de Ultimecia en Dissidia Final Fantasy. Kristal no posee un hechizo de tiempo como el de ella, así que está en desventaja. _

_Bueno, he subido la imagen de Ishta a la imagen de personajes, así que chequenlo._

_Por cierto, haré un cambio en el nombre de algo que hemos leido; de ahora en delante, las semillas doradas serán llamados "Nova Crystals". ¿Porqué? Para una relación que quiero hacer con una serie del pasado conocida por muchos de la era dorada del Anime en México... SM XD_

_Veamos... gracias por los comentarios. Aunque sean cortos, al menos sé que siguen leyendo XD_

_Cualquier duda o comentario, un Review o un PM._

_Hasta el otro Sabado...  
_

_Sobres._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	24. Cap 23: El Límite del poder divino

_**21/FEB/09**_

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

Kristal y Lucy, quienes se habían encontrado en uno de los tantos caminos de la galaxia _Duat_, llegaron a una de las quince pirámides, donde tenían que destruir el cristal oscuro que le daba energía al _Obelisk of Akert_, lugar donde estaban encerradas _Mokona_ y las _Keyblades_. Sin embargo, antes de poder destruir el cristal, la _Pharaohn_ Ishta de Isis, apareció para impedir que pudieran lograr su objetivo.

Kristal se dio cuenta de que su rival era una hechicera cuando detuvo a Lucy, usando sus poderes de manipulación del tiempo. La _N-Warrior_ le hizo frente, activando la _Mahou Matrix_ para tratar de tener una ventaja. Entonces, para su sorpresa, Ishta activó un hechizo similar a la de ella, anulando la ventaja que tenía.

Luego de que la _Pharaohn_ intentara engañarla, el combate entre ambas hechiceras comenzó. Sin embargo, el control sobre el tiempo que tenía Ishta le daba gran ventaja a la _Egypteran_ sobre _N-Warrior_, al poder evitar cualquier ataque que ella le hiciera.

¿Qué puede hacer Kristal contra alguien que controla el tiempo?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

**Capitulo 23:**_**_ El Límite del poder divino._**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _146-SeeD- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII)_

Su joven cuerpo impactó violentamente contra una de las tantas paredes, causando un pequeño cráter en ella. Sus ojos se expandieron enormemente debido al impacto, su boca abierta, tratando de dejar salir un grito, aunque nunca salió. Por un momento, Kristal sintió que su espalda se había roto, aunque no era así.

Algunas flamas alrededor de ella se desvanecían, llamas provenientes del hechizo de fuego que recibió de lleno, el mismo que la mandó contra la pared. Luego de permanecer pegada al muro por unos segundos, la joven hechicera comenzó a deslizarse por el, hasta caer finalmente al suelo, cayendo bocabajo. Su cuerpo ya no podía más, estaba totalmente agotada y herida. Sólo habían pasado treinta minutos, pero había recibido una gran cantidad de hechizos ofensivos de su oponente, desde los elementales, hasta algunos de luz y oscuridad.

Estaba exhausta, herida, sus _Keyblades_ lejos de ella, clavadas en el suelo, muros y columnas, habiendo sido usadas para intentar cortar a la _Pharaohn_, sin éxito alguno. Intentó ponerse en pie, pero sus piernas no se lo permitían. Alzó la mirada, viendo a Ishta, la hechicera de _Duat_, quien la miraba con indiferencia.

"No puedo darme por vencida…" expresó la joven hechicera, logrando ponerse en pie, causándole una sonrisa a la guerrera de oro.

"Que ridículo." Comentó Ishta, caminando hacia ella. "¿Qué parte de 'tus poderes no pueden contra mi control sobre el tiempo' no entiendes?"

De pronto, la _Pharaohn_ volvió a desaparecer, reapareciendo justo frente a Kristal, con su mano izquierda frente al rostro de la joven hechicera, sonriendo arrogantemente.

"_¡THUNDIARIS!_"

La _N-Warrior_ recibió una poderosa descarga en pleno rostro, la electricidad pasando por su cuerpo. Kristal fue lanzada hacia atrás, atravesando el muro que estaba a sus espaldas, perdiendo el casco de su armadura en el proceso. Cayó pesadamente en el suelo, ahora aturdida, no pudiendo levantarse. Entonces, su cuerpo comenzó a levitar en contra de su voluntad, gracias a la magia de la _Pharaohn_.

"Y pensar que intentaste oponerte a mi… que niña tan patética…"

"¡Espera!"

Ishta volteó hacia atrás, viendo a Lucy, quien había sido la que le había gritado.

"¿Qué quieres, niña? No te preocupes, pronto tendrás tu merecido." Comentó la hechicera de _Duat_ engreídamente, provocando a la joven guerrera.

"¡No dejaré que lastimes a Kristal!" Exclamó Lucy desafiantemente, provocando que Istha riera.

"¿Y como lo harás? Estás atrapada en mi hechizo de tiempo. No podrás salir…"

"Kristal tiene una idea…"

"¿De que estás…?"

"_¡DISPEL!_"

Mientras Lucy distraía a Ishta, Kristal aprovechó para realizar un hechizo de anulación, esperando que funcionara en el de su rival. Extendiendo su mano derecha hacia donde estaba la _Magic Knight_, la _Dark Magician Girl_ lanzó su hechizo, golpeando a Lucy de lleno, aunque, al no ser un hechizo ofensivo, no le causó daño. En lugar de eso, la magia de tiempo que la tenía cautiva se desintegró, dejándola libre.

Al ver cual había sido su plan, Ishta de enfadó, soltando a Kristal y dándole cientos de golpes a la velocidad de la luz por todo el cuerpo. La joven hechicera fue lanzada hacia atrás, golpeando con una columna de forma violenta, que se derrumbó a sus espaldas, quedando ella sentada sobre los escombros, comenzando a sangrar de su boca. Al abrir los ojos, vio el báculo-bastón de Ishta apuntándole al rostro, mientras su dueña la miraba con furia.

"¿Crees que puedes burlarte de mi así nada más?" Preguntó la _Pharaohn_ con enfado. "¡Yo te enseñaré!"

"_¡FLAME ARROWS!_"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _128-Cursed Goddess- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya)_

Ishta miró hacia su izquierda, viendo varias flechas llameantes acercarse. Se movió un poco, evitando las primeras flechas, antes de tener que saltar para evitar las demás. Miró al frente, viendo a la _Magic Knight_, quien tenía su mano derecha extendida hacia ella, sujetando su espada mágica con la izquierda.

"¡Si quieres lastimar a Kristal, tendrás que pasar sobre mi primero!" Exclamó Lucy, sujetando ahora su espada con ambas manos. Ishta la observó con detenimiento, antes de sonreír.

"¿Crees que puedes siquiera enfrentarte a mi?" preguntó la _Pharaohn_ con burla. "Te atrapé en un hechizo de tiempo y puedo volver a hacerlo. Además, tu aura es mucho más débil que la de la hechicera, así que no podrás siquiera vencerme."

"Entonces veamos si mis pensamientos son ciertos. ¡Aquí voy!"

La _Magic Knight_ se lanzó en contra Ishta, corriendo velozmente. A pesar de la velocidad, la _Pharaohn_ la vio, sonrió para si misma y extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia la guerrera que venía, lanzando su hechizo.

"_¡TOKIIO!_"

Justo al escuchar eso, Lucy actuó; creó una esfera de fuego en su mano derecha y la lanzó al frente, aunque a una velocidad muy lenta, mientras ella saltaba a otro lado. De pronto, las tres presentes notaron algo extraño; la esfera de fuego que Lucy lanzó hacia el frente estaba congelada en el aire, su tiempo habiéndose reducido considerablemente, tanto que avanzaba tan lento como una tortuga, si no es que más. Al ver esto, Ishta sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, mientras Lucy sonreía en su interior.

'_Maldita… __se está dando cuenta.'_ pensó la _Pharaohn_ al ver lo que la _Magic Knight_ había intentado hacer.

Pero, en lugar de quedarse a hablar de su hallazgo, Lucy se lanzó en contra de Ishta, continuando la lucha. La _Pharaohn_, al verla venir, rodeó de energía mágica su báculo-bastón y comenzó a bloquear los golpes de la guerrera de _Céfiro_, deteniendo cada uno de sus golpes. La _Egypteran_ saltó hacia atrás para mantener un poco de distancia entre las dos, aunque su rival se volvía a acercar.

"_¡TERRA!_"

La _Pharaohn_ invocó una enorme roca del suelo, misma que bloqueó el camino de la _Magic Knight_, justo cuando el final de su báculo tocó el suelo. Lucy, al ver la enorme piedra frente a ella, hizo lo más lógico…

_-SLASH!-_

Con un veloz movimiento de su espada, la _Magic Knight_ cortó la enorme piedra en dos, pasando entre los trozos y siguiendo su camino. Ishta sonrió ante esto.

De pronto, al tocar de nuevo el piso, Lucy sintió como su cuerpo se sentía muy pesado, como si la gravedad se hubiera incrementado varias veces, lo que provocó que se detuviera.

"¿Q-que está pasando?" se preguntó, no entendiendo lo que pasaba.

"Caíste en mi trampa, niña…"

Al alzar la vista y ver a Ishta, Lucy notó algo que no había visto antes; el báculo de la _Pharaohn_ estaba rodeado de energía mágica y el final de este estaba tocando el suelo.

"¿Q-que fue lo que…?"

"_Demiria…_" comentó la _Egypteran_, retirando su báculo del suelo y caminando hacia Lucy. "Es un hechizo de gravedad. Lo coloqué como una trampa que caíste en ella, usando el hechizo de tierra como señuelo. Ahora no podrás escapar, comenzarás a sentir como los huesos de tu cuerpo comienzan a quebrarse debido a la enorme presión de la gravedad…"

"No lo creo…"

"¿Uh?"

"He estado entrenando en un salón donde la gravedad estaba aumentada varias veces… ¡Esta gravedad no me afectará!"

Probando su punto, Lucy logró moverse algo fácil de la zona de alta gravedad donde estaba, sorprendiendo a la _Pharaohn_.

"¡No me vencerás tan fácilmente!" Exclamó Lucy, lanzándose de nuevo contra Ishta, continuando la lucha.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _06-Dive into the Heart -Destati-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

Mientras ellas dos peleaban, Kristal aún seguía medio inconciente. Podía escuchar las voces de las otras dos mujeres, pero no podía identificar lo que decían. Estaba al borde de la inconciencia, un poco más y se desmayaría por completo. Si no hacía algo…

"_¡Kristal!¡No te duermas!"_

"_¿Uh?"_ se preguntó la joven mencionada, al haber escuchado la voz de su compañera en su mente. _"¿Eres tú, Lucy?"_

"_Si, Kristal." _ Respondió la _Magic Knight_ mentalmente, usando el símbolo en su frente para contactarse con la hechicera, mientras evitaba otro de los hechizos de Ishta. _"Por favor, no te duermas, te necesito para que me ayudes a descubrir algo."_

"_¿De que estás hablando?"_ preguntó la hechicera débilmente, abriendo sus ojos lentamente, aún sintiendo mucho sueño.

"_Por favor, ayúdame. No podré derrotarla por mi cuenta."_ Comentó Lucy mentalmente, mientras Ishta la detenía con su magia de tiempo, sólo para lanzarle una esfera de fuego en la espalda, misma que la lastimó gravemente. _"Si sigo peleando así, no podré ganarle…"_

"_¿Pero que quieres que haga? Ya intenté todos mis hechizos y no funciona nada…"_

"_Observa la pelea, por favor… Estoy segura de que te darás cuenta de algo…"_

A pesar de lo cansada que estaba, Kristal logró observar el combate que se estaba llevando a cabo. Lucy ahora estaba usando tanto su espada como su _Keyblade_, sujetando cada una con ambas manos. Con cada corte que hacía lanzaba llamaradas contra su rival, pero la hechicera de _Duat_ las detenía con hechizos de agua o de viento y, contra atacaba con el control del tiempo, dejando a Lucy sin muchas opciones.

De pronto, Lucy reunió energía en su _Keyblade_ en la mano izquierda y la lanzó hacia el frente. El arma giró velozmente dirigiéndose hacia Ishta, quien sólo alzó su mano izquierda y usó la manipulación del tiempo para detener en seco a la llave, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Sin embargo, La _Magic Knight_ no terminó ahí. Aprovechando esto, Lucy corrió a toda velocidad, apareciendo justo a lado de la _Pharaohn_, alzando sus brazos en alto y sujetando su espada firmemente. La guerrera dorada notó esto y se movió velozmente, evitando el corte de la espada. Sin embargo, la guerrera de fuego logró divisarla, sus ojos habiéndose acostumbrado a la rapidez con la que se movía su rival, y le lanzó un _Flame Arrow_. Pero la _Pharaohn_ usó de nuevo el control sobre el tiempo y detuvo las flamas justo frente a ella, evitando que la lastimasen.

Kristal, quien aún estaba tratando de mantenerse despierta, notó lo que había pasado, no entendiendo nada… hasta que, de pronto el significado de lo que dijo Lucy tenía sentido. En ese momento, Ishta, la _Flame Arrow_, Lucy y su _Keyblade_ estaban en una sola línea, y los dos seres vivos eran los únicos que aún se movían. Cabe recalcar que Lucy estaba relativamente cerca de Ishta.

"_Lo entiendo…"_ expresó la hechicera del _Nintenverse_ en su mente_. "Entiendo lo que quieres decir, Lucy."_

"_Ayúdame a descifrar esto."_ Le dijo la _Magic Knight_. _"Si esto sale bien podremos…"_

"_¡THUNDARIS!_"

Debido a la conversación que tuvo con la hechicera, Lucy no se dio cuenta de cuando la _Pharaohn_ realizó el hechizo, lo que provocó que lo recibiera de lleno. La _N-Warrior_ de fuego cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas y manos, intentando no perder el conocimiento, a pesar de que su cuerpo aún sentía los estragos del relámpago que pasó através de ella.

"Por tu torpeza, porque te distrajiste, es que estás sufriendo ahora." Comentó la _Pharaohn_, sonriendo ante el sufrimiento de Lucy. "Ríndete ya, niña, no podrás contra mi."

"¡A-aún no!" Exclamó la jovencita, poniéndose de pie con dificultad. "No debo rendirme ahora… si lo hago, X nunca me lo perdonará."

"Así que tienes el deseo de regresar con alguien. Muy bien, entonces me encargaré de extinguir esos deseos."

Lucy ya no sabía que hacer. A pesar de haber dicho eso, su cuerpo estaba al borde del colapso y ya no reaccionaría bien ante otro ataque. Sólo le quedaba esperar a que a Kristal se le ocurriera algo…

"_¡Lucy, tengo una idea!" _le dijo la hechicera mentalmente, lo que la llenó de alivio. _"Atácala con tu magia. Confía en mi."_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _137-The Stage is Set-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII)_

La _Magic Knight_, confiando en su compañera, se colocó en guardia, preparado para todo. Kristal, por su parte, también estaba lista, mirando a sus _Keyblades_ que estaban clavadas en varios lugares del salón… mismas que comenzaron a moverse lentamente.

Lucy reunió energía en sus manos, generando electricidad carmesí en ellas, hasta formar una esfera de electricidad, misma que pensaba lanzarla contra su oponente… y eso hizo…

"_¡RUBY LIGHTNING!_"

Como si fuera un _Hadouken_, Lucy liberó la magia de sus manos, la esfera eléctrica viajando velozmente hacia Ishta. Esta última, al ver el ataque venir, extendió su mano izquierda hacia ella, con la intención de detenerla con su ataque de tiempo.

"Que ridículo…"

"_¡BLACK BURNING!_"

"¿Pero que…?"

Ahora, de su derecha, un hechizo rozado y poderoso, producto de Kristal, viajaba velozmente hacia ella. Para responder, Ishta extendió su mano derecha, queriendo detener los dos ataques a la vez. Sin embrago, luego se dio cuenta de algo más; las cuatro _Crystal Keyblades_ viajaban hacia ella, cada una de una dirección distinta. Ahora era atacada por varias partes distintas y no podía detenerlas a todas… sólo le quedaba hacer algo más…

"_¡TOKIIO!_"

De pronto, todo se detuvo, los hechizos y _Keyblades_ permanecieron en el mismo, moviéndose muy lento. Ishta comenzó a respirar con dificultad, habiendo usado mucha de su magia para detener todos los ataques a la vez, pero ahora estaba a salvo...

"_¡FLAME ARROWS!_"

"_¡CRYSTAL SHOWER!_"

Las dos guerreras del _Nintenverse_ lanzaron sus hechizos en contra de Ishta a toda velocidad. Pero entonces, a cierta distancia de la _Pharaohn_, los hechizos entraron a una zona espacial con forma de domo semi transparente. Dentro de esta zona extraña, los hechizos perdieron velocidad gradualmente, volviéndose objetos casi inanimados, ya que habían entrado a la zona de tiempo lento de Ishta. Las dos chicas sonrieron al ver esto.

"Este es… el límite de tu hechizo…" comentó Kristal con seguridad.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó la _Pharaohn_, aunque tenía una idea de lo que la otra hechicera hablaba.

"Hemos descubierto el límite de tu campo de tiempo y el porqué lo usas de ese modo."

"¡¿Qué dices?!"

"Ya sabemos como controlas el tiempo y porqué. El control sobre el tiempo es algo que debe de gastar mucha energía y no creo que tu estés excluida. Por eso, tu normalmente detienes el tiempo de un objeto que venga de frente hacia a ti, encerrándolo en una especie de burbuja temporal. Así, sólo gastas la energía necesaria para detener el tiempo de dicho objeto. Sin embargo, para detener el de varios objetos a la vez, creas una burbuja aún más grande, donde tu eres el centro, y la expandes hasta encerrar los objetos que quieres detener. Sin embargo, noté que evitabas hacer eso, y ya sé porqué, porque gastarías mucha energía."

"¡No digas tonterías!"

"Entonces, ¿Porqué estás respirando con dificultad? Durante el combate con Lucy, no estabas cansada y, ahora, lo estás."

"Malditas… ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta de eso?"

"Lucy lo hizo, dándose cuenta de cómo era que detenías el tiempo de un objeto y no de todo. Me lo hizo saber cuando te atacó con la _Keyblade_, luego con su espada y luego con sus hechizos. Detuviste el tiempo de la _Keyblade_ y del hechizo, pero no de la espada, porque no pudiste reaccionar en el momento para encerrarla sólo a ella. Tenías dos opciones; o bloquear el ataque con tu báculo o detener el tiempo, creando una súper burbuja para atrapar a Lucy. Como eso significaba gasto de energía, no lo hiciste."

"¡Maldición!"

"Ríndete, sabemos tu debilidad." Expresó la _Magic Knight_, colocándose a lado de su compañera. "No tiene caso seguir luchando."

"¿Qué no tiene caso? Quizás par ustedes, pero para mi, es lo único que me queda."

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó Lucy con asombro, mientras Kristal se colocaba en guardia.

"Como una guerrera del dios _Anubis_, mi deber el pelear hasta el final. No me importa si saben mi debilidad de la manipulación del tiempo, ¡Las mataré ahora que están débiles!"

"Tenemos una ventaja en tu contra, Ishta." Comentó Kristal. "A pesar de tener la esencia de un Guardián, sus cuerpos no soportarán ese poder y se cansarán. Nosotros, tenemos la semilla dorada en nuestro interior y podemos seguir peleando, ¡Aún cuando nuestros cuerpos queden muy maltrechos!"

El aura rosada de Kristal y la roja de Lucy se mezclaron con la dorada que emanaban sus propias semillas doradas, dándoles más poder a las dos guerreras. Ishta, se colocó en guardia, no queriéndose resignar a la derrota.

"¡Entonces, vengan e intenten cansarme!_¡GLACIALIS!_"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _169-Premonition-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII)_

La hechicera de _Duat_ volvió a atacarlas, usando un hechizo de hielo para congelarlas hasta el alma. Kristal saltó a un lado para evitar el ataque, pero Lucy se quedó en el mismo lugar, sujetando su espada con ambas manos. Uno creería que era una locura quedarse a recibir el ataque de una _Pharaohn_, pero la _Magic Knight_ estaba segura de su misma. El ataque de hielo impactó con la hoja de la espalda de Lucy, quien elevó su aura para convertirla en fuego. La espada comenzó a encenderse, la hoja tornándose roja, derritiendo la ventisca que se le venía encima. Elevando su aura al máximo y resistiendo todo lo posible, Lucy logró dispersar la ventisca, sorprendiendo a la _Pharaohn_.

"¿Pero como…?" se preguntó la guerrera dorada. "Aunque mi hechizo fuera de hielo, una guerrera como ella nunca…"

"_¡BLACK BURNING!_"

"¿Pero que…?_¡BARRIRDO!_"

Ishta levantó un escudo protector, con las mismas propiedades que el _Reflect_, para bloquear y dispersar el hechizo de Kristal, que estaba por lastimarla. La _N-Warrior_ apareció a varios metros de ella, respirando con dificultad, pero sonriendo.

"Haz usado mucho tu poder sobre el tiempo." Expresó Kristal. "Por eso eres más lenta y débil con tus ataques."

"¿Insinúas que me he debilitado?" preguntó Ishta con enfado.

"No insinúo… ¡Lo sé!"

Las dos guerreras se prepararon para seguir el combate; Lucy invocó su _Keyblade_ y sujetó ambas armas con sus manos, mientras que Kristal sujetó la _Sage's Stone_ con la derecha, las demás _Keyblades_ detrás de ella, como si fueran alas. Ishta las vio decididas, algo peligroso para ella. La _Pharaohn_ elevó su aura al máximo, superando las de las dos chicas con facilidad.

"¡No me dejaré vencer por ustedes!" Exclamó la _Egypteran_. "¡No me importa si este cuerpo es destruido en el proceso!"

La _Pharaohn_ desapareció de la vista de las dos guerreras, pero ellas no se quedaron a esperarla, ya que también desaparecieron. Varias explosiones de aire se empezaron a escuchar en todo el lugar, destruyendo muros y columnas de la pirámide.

Kristal apareció, dirigiéndose al suelo peligrosamente luego de que la lanzaran con fuerza. La hechicera logró recuperarse antes impactar contra el piso, cayendo sobre sus pies. Al alzar la vista, notó varios destellos de luz acercarse a ella; eran golpes a una velocidad cercana a los de la luz. En lugar de moverse, Kristal ordenó telepáticamente a sus _Keyblades_ que comenzaran a girar, lo más veloz que podían. Al hacer esto, las cuatro llaves formaron una especie de muro giratorio, mismo que comenzó a bloquear la mayoría de los golpes. Algunos pasaban a través de la defensa, pero la _N-Warrior_ los bloqueaba con la _Sage's Stone_, salvándose así del ataque.

Ishta, quien estaba flotando en el aire, apretó los dientes, al ver que su ataque no había resultado como quería. Pero tuvo de ponerse en guardia, ya que Lucy la embistió por la izquierda, teniendo que bloquear el ataque de la guerrera. Ambas mujeres siguieron luchando en el aire, la _Magic Knight_ atacando con sus dos espadas, evitando los hechizos que le hacía la _Pharaohn_. Entonces, Ishta logró detener el tiempo de Lucy con un bien _Tokiio_, evitando que pudiera moverse.

Estaba por atacar a la _N-Warrior_, cuando cuatro _Keyblades_ viajaron velozmente hacia ella, teniendo que evitarlas para no salir lastimada. Kristal apareció a lado de Lucy y desvaneció el hechizo de tiempo de la _Pharaohn_ con un _Dispel_.

"¡El ataque final!" Exclamó Kristal seriamente.

"¡Vamos!" expresó Lucy, también preparada.

Las dos chicas se miraron seriamente, antes de lanzarse a la batalla, Kristal sujetando su _Sage's Stone Keyblade_ con ambas manos, y las demás flotando detrás de ella, y Lucy sujetando su espada de _Magic Knight_, mientras la _Radiant Flames Keyblade_ estaba a su lado. Ambas volaron rápidamente, acercándose a Ishta, quien las vio venir y elevó su aura rápidamente, extendiendo su bastón hacia el frente. Rápidamente comenzaron a formarse varias esferas multicolores detrás de ella, como si fueran una pared. Al ver el ataque, Kristal miró a su compañera.

"¡Adelántate, Lucy!"

"¡De acuerdo!"

Sin dudarlo un momento, Kristal se detuvo de pronto, mientras Lucy seguía su vuelo. La hechicera concentró su aura mágica, mientras las cinco _Keyblades_ señalaban hacia la _Pharaohn_.

'_Debo concentrarme…si no, Lucy…'_ pensó la hechicera del _Nintenverse_. _'¡Será la primera vez que lo intento!'_

Elevando su aura al máximo, Ishta extendió su báculo hacia el frente, liberando su ataque.

"¡Recibe mi hechizo más fuerte!_¡ISIS BLESSINGS!_"

De pronto, varias esferas de energía, de distintos colores y formas, salieron disparadas hacia el frente, hacia las dos guerreras que venían hacia ella. Cada color representaba un elemento; tierra, agua, fuego, viento, hielo, trueno, gravedad y tiempo, y tenían distintas formas. Lucy vio los ataques venir, pero seguía adelante, ya que confiaba en que Kristal tenía algo en mente.

Y eso era verdad. La joven hechicera, al haber concentrado toda su aura mágica, estaba lista para el ataque. Extendió ambas manos hacia el frente, liberando su aura, invocando decenas de esferas de colores azul, rojo y amarillo detrás de ella, formando una especie de pared.

"_¡ELEMENTAL SKY!_"

Las esferas mágicas que estaban detrás de Kristal, cada una siendo un hechizo compactado, liberaron sus respectivos efectos. _Firagas_, _Thundagas_ y _Blizzagas_ fueron el resultado de este ataque, decenas de estos hechizos elementales avanzaron velozmente.

Lucy seguía volando, viendo el ataque de Ishta acercarse a ella. Una esfera de fuego estaba por pegarle de frente… cuando una esfera de hielo impactó con esta y la disipó. Fue en ese momento en el que la _Magic Knight_ comenzó a observar como varios hechizos, provenientes desde atrás, la rebasaban e impactaban con todos los hechizos que Ishta había lanzado hacia ella. Ahora, la guerrera de fuego tenía el camino libre, o al menos la mayoría, para seguir adelante.

Al darse cuenta de que su hechizo estaba siendo contrarestado por uno similar, la _Pharaohn_ se sorprendió mucho, no entendiendo como esto era posible. Estaba tan sorprendida, que no notó a la _Magic Knight_ que estaba frente a ella, con la espada en alto, a punto de darle un fuerte corte, hasta que fue muy tarde.

Lucy, al acercarse a Ishta, sujetó su _espada_ con fuerza, elevando su aura.

_¡Arde como la flama de mi vida!¡RAYEARTH!_"

De pronto, la espada fue envuelta en un fuego sagrado, mientras la silueta del _Rune-God Rayearth_ aparecía a sus espaldas. Apareció justo frente a Ishta, quien no podía moverse debido a que aún estaba realizando el súper hechizo elemental, por lo que no podía defenderse. Con la espada en alto, Lucy estaba lista para realizar su ataque.

"_¡CRIMSON SLASH!_"

_-¡SLASH!-_

_**-Fin de la música de fondo-**_

Lucy dio un poderoso corte, dejando sólo la silueta roja de por donde pasó la espada… que cortó a la _Pharaohn_ en el pecho. Ishta fue enviada velozmente contra la pared luego de ese poderoso corte, librando mucha sangre durante su trayecto, indicio de que había sido lastimada de gravedad, hasta que chocó contra el muro, derrumbándolo por completo. La _Magic Knight_, luego de su proeza, cayó a tierra sobre sus pies, sumamente cansada y derrumbándose en el suelo. Detrás de ella, Kristal hizo lo mismo luego de cancelar su hechizo. Ambas mujeres estaban exhaustas.

"¿L-lo logramos?" preguntó Lucy, aún no creyendo lo que había pasado.

"E-eso parece…" respondió la _Spellcaster_, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. "Así que ese es tu _Shikai_…"

"Si, X me enseñó a usarlo…"

"¿X tiene _Shikai_? Según yo, su _Keyblade_ no tenía…"

"Aprendió a usarlo también…"

"Oh, ya veo…"

"¿Qué fue ese hechizo que hiciste, Kristal? Nunca te había visto usarlo…"

"¿El _Elemental Sky_? Es un hechizo que utilizaba Exus, controlaba los tres elementos principales y generaba varios a la vez. Es la primera vez que lo uso…"

"¿Exus?¿El hechicero que era tu enemigo?"

"Si, ese mismo… sólo espero no volver a verlo… Como sea, hay que alejarnos de aquí y…"

Entonces, cuando intentó ponerse en pie, Kristal se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse.

"¿Q-que está pasando?" se preguntó con algo de pánico. "¡No me puedo mover!"

"¿Eh?" cuestionó Lucy, también intentando moverse. "Cierto, yo tampoco. Pero, ¿porqué?"

"No puede ser…"

"¡Si lo es!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _162-Golbez, Clad in the Dark-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IV)_

Aunque no podían moverse, las dos chicas supieron de quien se trataba. Mirando de reojo, ambas pudieron observar como Ishta se acercaba a ellas lentamente, tambaleando, con una herida muy profunda en su pecho, una que sangraba profundamente. La _Pharaohn_ se mostraba enfadada… no, enardecida, con las mujeres.

"Malditas." Expresó ella, su voz mostrando algo de debilidad. "No puedo creer que seres como ustedes me hayan herido de esta forma, pero al menos ya no podrán moverse. Acabaré con ustedes de una buen a vez."

Lucy y Kristal estaban de verdad en problemas. Sin poder moverse, la hechicera del _Nintenverse_ no podría usar la magia _Dispel_ para cancelar el de la _Pharaohn_, quitándole la única oportunidad de lograr salir de ese problema.

"Ahora… ¿Cómo las mataré?" contempló Ishta, tomando una actitud más sádica, disfrutando el momento. "¿Las congelaré hasta el alma?¿O las quemaré hasta los huesos? Quizás sea mejor enterrarlas vivas, o retirándoles el aire…"

Se puso a pensar en varias formas de matar con sus hechizos, cada una siendo más y más cruel.

"¿Saben qué? No importa, porque al final estarán muertas. Usaré todos mis hechizos a la vez y así acabaré con ustedes."

Moviendo su mano derecha de un lado a otro, Ishta hizo aparecer varios hechizos alrededor de las dos chicas, tomando la forma de esferas de luz, cada una de diferente color, representando el tipo de hechizo. El aura de la _Pharaohn_ se incrementó al máximo, creando cada vez más esferas, tantas que llenaron todo el interior de la pirámide. Kristal se dio cuenta de que toda esa cantidad de hechizos impactando al mismo tiempo en un solo lugar harían estallar toda la pirámide… y quizás medio planeta, incluyendo el cristal del lugar. Supuso que a Ishta ya no le importaba proteger el cristal oscuro, sólo en derrotarlas. La joven hechicera soltó una risita irónica y nerviosa, confundiendo a su compañera.

"Bueno, creo que esto es el final, Lucy…" expresó la hechicera. "No tengo ni idea de cómo salir de aquí."

"Yo tampoco…" respondió la _Magic Knight_. "Pero aún no me doy por vencida. Sé que algo ocurrirá y saldremos de aquí."

"Quisiera ser más optimista como tu…"

Los hechizos llegaron al punto máximo, Ishta estaba por liberarlos todos en las dos jóvenes.

"¡Disfruten sus últimos momentos de vida, niñas!" Exclamó la _Pharaohn_, cerrando su puño. "¡Mueran!"

Lucy y Kristal cerraron sus ojos, esperando la gran explosión que ocurriría en un momento…

… y no pasó nada…

Luego de unos segundos, las dos chicas abrieron un ojo, cerciorándose de que aún estaban vivas.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Lucy con confusión.

"Nada…" respondió Kristal, no entendiendo que ocurría.

Entonces, las esferas de luz que las rodeaban comenzaron a disiparse una a una hasta que todas desaparecieron. Fue en ese momento cuando se dieron cuenta de que podían moverse de nuevo, por lo que no lo pensaron dos veces para levantarse y ponerse en guardia. Pero al ver a su rival, se sorprendieron de lo que vieron…

"¿Q-que…?" preguntó Ishta con miedo. "¿Qué me está pasando?"

Lo que ocurría era simple; las manos de Ishta se estaban deshaciendo, como si fueran hechas de arena. La _Pharaohn_ miraba con miedo lo que ocurría, ya que ese efecto comenzaba a ocurrir también en sus pies.

"¿Qué le está pasando?" preguntó la _Magic Knight_ del fuego, confundida por lo que le pasaba a su oponente.

Kristal se le quedó mirando por un rato, tratando de descubrir lo que le ocurría. Entonces, lo descubrió.

"Llegó al límite…" comentó ella con asombro.

"¿Al límite?" preguntó Lucy.

"Recuerda lo que el maestro Raphael nos dijo; que cada _Pharaohn_ tiene un límite, puesto que su cuerpo no puede resistir el poder divino de un _Guardián_. Este debe ser el límite de Ishta…"

La _Egypteran_, habiendo escuchado esto, las miró con odio, mientras su cuerpo continuaba deshaciéndose.

"¡E-esto no se quedará así!" Exclamó ella con furia. "¡Me vengaré de ustedes!¡Algún día, yo…!"

Y eso fue lo último que dijo, antes de que su cuerpo se convirtiera en arena, misma que fue llevada por el viento para perderse en el desierto. Las dos chicas se miraron nuevamente.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _12-Magical Mystery-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

"Creo que ahora si es el final." Comentó Lucy aliviada.

"Quizás sí." Respondió Kristal. "Pero comamos nuestras semillas para recuperar la energía y destruyamos el cristal. Aún nos queda mucho que hacer."

"¡Chicas!"

Las dos mujeres voltearon hacia la entrada, donde otros dos sujetos venían corriendo; uno de ellos portando una armadura. Se trataban de Ash y Goku, quienes llegaron velozmente a donde estaban ellas. Kristal sólo sonrió, cerrando su ojo derecho y haciendo el símbolo de "amor y paz" con los dedos.

"Llegaron tarde." Expresó la hechicera débilmente.

"Que mala suerte, no llegamos a tiempo." Dijo Goku, chasqueando los dedos al ver que ya la _Pharaohn_ había sido derrotada. "Bueno, ya será para la otra."

"¿Cómo están, chicas?" cuestionó Ash con cierta preocupación.

"Dolidas y sin energías." Respondió Lucy.

"¿Quieren que las ayudemos a salir de aquí?"

"No, está bien, aún podemos ponernos de pie." Expresó la joven hechicera. "Sólo necesitamos descansar unos minutos."

"Está bien… por mientras destruiremos ese cristal."

"Déjamelo a mi, yo lo destruiré." Expresó Goku, reuniendo una esfera de energía en su mano derecha y lanzándola contra el cristal. Al impactar en esta, el cristal oscuro voló en pedazos, anulando la transferencia de energía hacia el pilar principal de _Duat._ "Listo… fue más fácil de lo que pensé."

"No cuando hay una _Pharaohn_ en frente." Comentó la _Magic Knight_ con cansancio.

"¿Las esperamos a que se recuperen?" preguntó Ash.

"No, váyanse ustedes, nosotras descansaremos un poco más." Respondió Kristal. "No hay tiempo que perder."

"De acuerdo, iremos a la siguiente pirámide." Dijo Goku. "No se esfuercen demasiado."

"No lo haremos."

Con una última mirada a las chicas, los dos hombres siguieron su camino rumbo a las siguientes pirámides, mientras Lucy y Kristal se desplomaban en el suelo, tratando de recuperar el aliento, antes de sacar las semillas _Senzu Beans_ de sus bolsillos y comerlas para recuperar la energía.

Cuatro cristales menos, quedan once…

* * *

_**Galaxia: **__**Nintenverse**_

_-Planeta: Tierra 067: Clowria-_

Era una mañana tranquila, serena. El sol ya había salido hace unas cuantas horas, dándole la bienvenida a un nuevo día. En una de las tantas casas que había en el lugar, las cosas parecían tranquilas, sin ningún problema…

"¡AHHH!¡LLEGARÉ TARDE!"

Bueno, eran…

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _170-A peaceful day-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Card Captor Sakura)_

En dicha casa, una niña de unos trece años, de cabello castaño corto y ojos verdes, se vestía de forma apresurada, puesto que ya se le había hecho tarde para ir a la escuela. Vistiendo un uniforme que consistía en un chaleco negro y falda blanca, la niña bajó rápidamente del segundo piso velozmente, llamando la atención de los demás habitantes de esa casa. En lo que venía siendo el comedor, dos adultos estaban en el lugar.

Uno de ellos era un hombre algo mayor, aunque se veía joven, de cabello castaño, usaba unos anteojos y sonreía amablemente. Él estaba de pie, sujetando una olla de comida.

El otro era más joven, pero era alto. Sentado en una de las sillas cercanas a la mesa, este joven tenía el cabello negro y una mirada que lo hacía ver que estaba aburrido.

La niña sonrió al ver a estos dos.

"¡Buenos días, papá, hermano!" Exclamó la chica, antes de voltear a ver un retrato de una mujer joven. "Buenos días, mamá." Comentó.

Los dos hombres voltearon a mirarla, dándose cuenta de que había llegado.

"Buenos, días, Sakura." Respondió el adulto mayor, que era le padre de la chica.

"Hola, monstruo…" expresó el otro hombre, sonriendo de forma burlesca. La chica, de nombre Sakura, lo miró con odio.

"¡Ya te dije que no soy ningún monstruo!" Exclamó ella, apretando los puños con fuerza.

"Pues, como reaccionas, pareces uno…" dijo el joven, quien era el hermano de la chica, quien se hizo a un lado para evitar un zapato que le iba a dar en la cabeza. "¿No necesitas eso para ir a clases?, que por cierto, ¿No vas tarde?"

La chica olvidó su enfado, recordando que si era tarde, así que se sentó en una de las sillas y comenzó a desayunar velozmente. En menos de tres minutos, ya había terminado.

Uno pensaría que una escena así era rara… pero no en esa casa, ya que así eran todas las mañanas.

"¡Ya me voy!" Exclamó ella, tomando su mochila, poniéndose unos patines y saliendo de la casa.

"Que te vaya bien." Comentó el padre de ella, volteando a ver a su otro hijo. "¿No te irás?"

"Aún no." Expresó el joven. "Entro hasta la otra semana."

"Es cierto, se me olvidaba…" dijo el padre.

El joven, que se llamaba Touya, se quedó mirando a la puerta donde hace un minuto estaba su hermana, pensando en algo.

'_No sé porqué tengo esta sensación de que algo va a pasar… __Ojala no sea algo grave…'_

-

La chica acababa de salir de su casa, usando sus patines para ir más rápido, mientras aún tenía un trozo de pan en la boca.

Su nombre era Sakura Kinomoto, la dueña de unas cartas mágicas conocidas como _Sakura Cards_, que tenían diversos poderes mágicos.

Han pasado dos años desde que terminaron oficialmente sus aventuras como _Cardcaptor_ y ahora, con trece años de edad, estaba empezando una nueva aventura… el séptimo grado, o primero de secundaria… que, por cierto, iba tarde a su primer día.

Llegó a su escuela, con unos pocos segundos antes de que la campana sonara. Luego de dejar sus patines en su locker, Sakura corrió al salón rápidamente, abriendo la puerta de golpe.

"¡Llegué!" Exclamó la joven, justo cuando la campana comenzó a sonar.

"Llegaste a tiempo." Expresó la maestra del salón. "Usted debe ser la señorita Kinomoto. El maestro Terada me había comentado mucho de usted y de sus 'llegadas oportunas'." Sakura se sonrojó de pena por el comentario de una nueva maestra. No era bueno empezar el año llegando tarde, aunque tampoco lo era que la maestra supiera de su reputación. "Será mejor que se siente para poder empezar la clase."

Sakura, sonriendo nerviosamente, caminó hasta sentarse en un banco. Para alegría de ella, todas sus amigas de primaria estaban en el mismo salón, incluyendo su mejor amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji, quien estaba sentada a su lado, sonriéndole.

"Por poco no llegas." Comentó la chica de cabello largo, haciendo que la dueña de las cartas sonriera nerviosamente.

"Me quedé dormida, casi no llego." Expresó.

El tiempo pasó y ya era la hora del recreo. Sakura y sus amigos decidieron juntarse en la terraza de la escuela para comer sus alimentos y platicar de lo que había pasado en los últimos días. Sakura miraba con alegría a sus amigos de la primaria; Chiharu y su novio Yamazaki, Rika y Naoko, y claro Tomoyo. El recreo estaba por terminar y todos estaban recogiendo las cosas, a excepción de Chiharu, quien estaba "callando" a Yamazaki, ya que había empezado a decir una de sus tantas bromas. Entonces, Tomoyo se acercó a Sakura para hablar con ella.

"Oye, Sakura, ¿No quieres ir al nuevo centro departamental?"

"¿Ya lo terminaron de construir?" preguntó Kinomoto con cierta sorpresa.

"Si, ya está. Mira." Comentó Tomoyo, señalando a un edificio alto que estaba a lo lejos, pero que se podía ver fácilmente. "Escuché que tienen muchas tiendas de ropa. Vamos a ver."

"¿Uh?¿Quieres comprar algo?"

"Claro que no, es sólo que quiero tener más ideas para mis diseños de ropa. Últimamente no se me ha ocurrido nada nuevo."

"Oh, entiendo. Claro que me encantaría." Comentó Sakura, sonriendo alegremente, mirando al edificio a donde irían en unas horas.

Claro, es fue antes de que un objeto amarillo impactara dicho edificio, haciendo que los pisos superiores estallaran en pedazos.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _112-Hunter Base~Wickedness-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X8)_

Todos miraron con sorpresa al ahora edificio humeante, que había perdido unos cinco pisos en tan sólo unos segundos. Aún podían ver algunos escombros que caían de los restos superiores de la construcción.

"¿E-eh?¿Q-que pasó?" preguntó Sakura con sorpresa.

"Oh cielos, estalló el edificio." Comentó una de sus amigas, Rika, con sorpresa.

"¿Quién haría estallar un edificio recién construido?" cuestionó otra de sus amigas, Naoko.

"¡Un objeto cayó del cielo!" exclamó Yamazaki. "Una especie de esfera de energía."

"No mientras, Yamazaki, que no te creeré." Expresó Chiharu, amenazando con golpear a su novio.

"Uh, Chiharu, creo que ahora si le doy la razón a Yamazaki." dijo Tomoyo. "Yo también vi algo caer del cielo…"

Sakura siguió mirando al edificio dañado, preguntándose que había provocado eso. Algo dentro de si le decía que algo estaba por ocurrir. Fue en ese momento en el que sintió algo. Las cartas _Sakura_ estaban resonando, emitiendo un aura mágica que sólo ella podía sentir, una que le daba una cierta sensación.

'_¿__Alarma?¿Pero porqué las cartas están tan alarmadas…?'_ pensó Sakura, pensando en alguna razón.

La respuesta a esa pregunta llegó de inmediato, cuando cientos de destellos dorados descendieron del cielo como una lluvia de meteoritos, impactando en diversas partes de la ciudad. Sakura contempló como, en sólo unos segundos, la tranquila ciudad donde vivía era atacada por algo desde el cielo.

"¡Oh cielos!" Exclamó Naoko, entrando en shock.

"¡Una invasión Alien!" Exclamó Yamazaki con sorpresa. "¡Sabía que este día llegaría!"

"A-ahora no te desmiento, Yamazaki." Comentó Chiharu.

"Entremos rápido a la escuela." Dijo Rika, corriendo a la salida.

Todas se dirigieron a las escaleras, pero Tomoyo se dio cuenta de que Sakura seguía en el mismo lugar, mirando hacia la ciudad.

"¡Sakura, vámonos!" Exclamó Tomoyo con preocupación, despertando a Sakura de su trance.

"¡Y-ya voy!" Exclamó la castaña, corriendo hacia las escaleras, volteando una última vez a la ciudad. _'¿Qué estará pasando?'_ pensó Sakura, antes de entrar a la escuela nuevamente, mientras su mundo comenzaba a convertirse en un campo de batalla.

Las fuerzas de _Anubis_ habían llegado a _Clowria_…

**Fin del Capitulo 23

* * *

**

**_NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: _** _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)**  
**

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Quedan menos cristales oscuros por destruir y es ahora el momento de que Ichigo luche. Sin embargo, un _Pharaohn_ se le pone en frente.

**???:** Así que eres un _Shinigami_, interesante. Ven, muéstrame tu _Bankai_. Siempre he querido ver uno de cerca.

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: **El combate del Shinigami.**_

**Ichigo:** ¡Cabrón!¡No te saldrás con la tuya!

**_ENDING THEME:_** _147-Hitori Ja Nai (E__nding Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice: **¡Saludos, gente!¿Como han estado?¿Les gustó? Espero que si. Me salió un poco largo y aún no sé de donde me salieron tantas páginas o-o Oh bueno..._

_Ok, es el turno de Ichigo. ¿Quien será su oponente?¿Será facil? pueden asegurar que no lo será, así que estén atentos._

_¡Oh! Hemos dado un pequeño vistazo al mundo de Sakura CardCaptor. Recuerden que los que salen en estos pequeños vistazos aparecerán en el fic más tarde... ¿Con traumas? aún no lo sé XD pero, es Sakura, no creo que le ponga algo malo..._

_Ok, algunas noticias:_

_1-Aún no tengo el especial del comic. Estaré trabajando en el, pero no lo esperen pronto._

_2-La siguiente parte del Soundtrack para los capítulos del 24 al 29 estará, **creo**, a mas tardar el domingo._

_Bueno, es todo, nos vemos el siguiente Sábado... agradezco a los que dejan... o en este caso al que deja, reviews... ¡Animense, gente! Sé que dije que seguiría publicando aún sin reviews, pero al menos dejenme su punto de vista de lo que piensan del fic. No tengo bloqueado los reviews anonimos, así que cualquiera, con o sin cuenta en fanfiction, puede dejarme uno. No muerdo ni me burlo de ustedes si me dejan algo. Al menos así sabré que me andan leyendo XD_

_Bueno, ahora si, nos vemos hasta el otro Sabado._

_.Sobres._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	25. Cap 24: El combate del Shinigami

_**28/FEB/09**_

_**Saiyan X dice: **Música en mi profile para los capítulos del 24 al 27.  
_

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

Kristal y Lucy seguían combatiendo contra Ishta, la hechicera de la galaxia _Duat_, y una rival muy poderosa. Usando sus hechizos, la _Pharaohn_ había mantenido a raya a las dos _N-Warriors_, evitando que pudieran dañarla gravemente. Sin embargo, las dos guerreras se dieron cuenta del punto débil de Ishta.

La _Pharaohn_ tenía un gran control sobre los hechizos, y su especialidad era el tiempo, que manipulaba para detener los ataques de las dos guerreras. Sin embargo, esto la cansaba rápidamente, algo que Kristal y Lucy aprovecharon. Kristal distrajo a Ishta, mientras Lucy le propinó el golpe final, derrotándola. Sin embargo, Ishta regresó y paralizó a las dos guerreras, amenazando con matarlas. Pero en eso, el límite del poder que su cuerpo mortal podía soportar se hizo presente, haciendo que Ishta se desvaneciera en las arenas del desierto. Sin la _Pharaohn_, Lucy y Kristal destruyeron el cristal, siguiendo su camino.

Mientras, otro mundo humano era atacado. _Clowren_, el planeta donde habitaba Sakura Kinomoto, la maestra de las cartas _Sakura_, estaba siendo atacado. Con su mundo al borde del Apocalipsis, ¿Qué hará la joven _Cardcaptor_ contra esta amenaza?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 2__4: El combate del Shinigami._**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _154-Sacred Moon- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

_**-Necrópolis, la ciudad de Anubis-**_

El _Guardián_ oscuro, _Anubis_, se encontraba sentado en su trono, pensando en los acontecimientos de las últimas horas. Estaba algo preocupado; los héroes de la _Nova Alliance _estaban avanzando rápido a través de esa galaxia, derrotando ya a algunos de sus _Pharaohns_, sus guerreros más poderosos. Estaba algo sorprendido por la fuerza de los héroes, ya que, aún debilitados, podían seguir luchando y ganar… ahora entendía porqué esa alianza ha perdurado por milenios.

Si las cosas seguían como hasta ahora, era probable que los héroes sigan avanzando. Pero eso no le tenía tan preocupado, ya que sus demás _Pharaohn_ podrían hacerse cargo de ellos. Lo que le tenía preocupado era otra cosa.

Tenía las _Keyblades_ de _Chaos_ y _Balance_, por lo que esos _Guardianes_ no podrían despertar para hacerle frente y así podría tomar el _Nintenverse_, debilitando considerablemente esa alianza. Sin embargo, había otro _Guardián_ de esa alianza que era capaz de detener sus planes si es que decidía interferir… y probablemente lo haría.

"Señor _Anubis_, ¿Quería verme?"

Entrando de nuevo por el pasillo principal de ese salón, el _Pharaohn_ Raviel se acercaba a donde estaba el señor oscuro, arrodillándose frente a él en señal de respeto.

"_Raviel, que bueno que llegas."_ Expresó el _Guardián_ con seriedad. _"Tengo una misión para ti."_

"¿Una misión?" cuestionó con extrañes el guerrero dorado.

"_Si, necesito que tu y los demás Pharaohns internos vayan a cierto lugar. Necesito que me traigan a alguien."_

"¿Abandonar nuestras pirámides, señor?¿No cree que es algo riesgoso con la invasión de los demás guerreros?"

"_No te preocupes, tardarán varias horas en llegar al anillo interior de las pirámides. Ustedes tomarán al menos unas dos o tres horas en cumplir con esta misión."_

"Por supuesto, señor _Anubis_. ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mi?"

El Guardián oscuro le comunicó a Raviel el plan. El _Pharaohn_ se vio sorprendido ante la petición de su dios, pero podría cumplir con ella en el plazo establecido.

"Entiendo." Dijo Raviel con seriedad. "Reuniré a los demás _Pharaohn_ internos y nos iremos. Le traeremos a quien usted desea."

Y con esto dicho, el guerrero dorado desapareció, contactándose con los demás _Pharaohns_, mientras _Anubis_ permanecía en su trono. Si ellos podían traer a esa persona, no habría nadie en la _Nova Alliance _que pudiera hacerles frente… y sonreía, porque sabía que ellos podrían cumplir con esa misión.

* * *

Corriendo a través de las arenas del desierto, Ichigo Kurosaki, el _Shinigami_ substituto de la galaxia _Bleach_, miraba a su alrededor, esperando encontrar la pirámide que, supuestamente, ya debió haber hallado.

"Que carajo." Expresó el _Shinigami_. "Estos planetas son sólo arena, arena y más arena. No sé donde estoy y a donde me dirijo. Sólo sé que este camino de piedras me llevará a un lugar, pero no puedo confiarme… esto es más problemático de lo que pensé."

Ichigo suspiró nuevamente, antes de continuar corriendo, esperando así poder encontrar lo que buscaba. Luego de varios minutos de correr y llegar a otro planeta, el _Shinigami_ logró divisar una pirámide a lo lejos.

"¡Al fin!" Exclamó Ichigo, deteniéndose frente a la entrada de la pirámide. "Así que aquí está ese cristal oscuro. Bueno, no tengo tiempo que perder."

Entrando el la construcción, el _Shinigami_ corrió por los pasillos, hasta llegar al centro de la pirámide, el salón donde se encontraba el cristal oscuro. Apenas dio un paso, cuando sacó su enorme espada y colocarla frente a él, bloqueando destellos dorados que venían del frente. Los destellos cesaron y el espadachín alzó la mirada.

"Vaya, veo que eres muy veloz para haberte dado cuenta de mi ataque." Expresó una voz proveniente de la nada.

"Cabrón, ¿Quién eres?" exigió Ichigo de inmediato.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _149-Seven Generals- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya)_

Entonces, de detrás de una columna, emergió un hombre con una armadura dorada, de cabello celeste, largo hasta la cintura. Lo que el _Shinigami_ notó casi de inmediato era que los ojos del guerrero eran de un tono azul claro, uno que no era normal.

"Soy el _Pharaohn_ que protege esta pirámide, uno de los quince guerreros al servicio de Anubis; Seker, _Pharaohn_ _of Sokar_."

"Así que tu eres el que cuida este templo." Comentó Ichigo, colocándose en guardia. "Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo que perder contigo."

"Tu serás el que me tenga que disculpar, ya que no tengo intenciones de dejarte pasar y romper el cristal."

"Entonces no me dejas más opción más que pelear contigo. Lo siento, pero no puedo perder más tiempo."

"Interesante." Comenta Seker, invocando un escudo dorado, cuyo frente parecía un espejo color azul. "Parece que estas muy seguro de ti mismo como para creer que puedes vencerme sin perder tiempo."

"Tengo que."

Sin intercambiar más palabras, Ichigo se lanzó contra el _Pharaohn_, a una velocidad impresionante, sujetando su enorme espada. Dio un corte vertical, decidido a acabar con la pelea. Pero el guerrero dorado desapareció de su vista, la espada sólo atravesando lo que antes era su imagen. Ichigo miró hacia otro lado, sintiendo el _reiatsu_, o aura, del oponente, localizándolo de inmediato y lanzándose de nuevo. Pero Seker volvió a desaparecer, evitando el ataque y reapareciendo en otro lado. El _Shinigami_ volvió a intentarlo, una y otra vez, pero el _Pharaohn_ seguía evitándolo.

Entonces, en una de esas, Seker no desapareció y, en cambio, evitó la espada y golpeó a Ichigo en el estómago, con tal fuerza que salió volando fuera de la pirámide, de regreso en las ardientes arenas del desierto planetario.

Ichigo intentó ponerse de pie, ese golpe le había lastimado mucho. Fue con tanta fuerza que no dudaba que le hubiera roto alguna costilla. Luego de ponerse de pie, vio a Seker descender del cielo lentamente, encarando al _Shinigami_.

"No me digas que te derroté con un golpe así." Expresó el _Pharaohn_ con cierta desilusión. "Creí que estabas seguro de tu fuerza. ¿Dónde está esos poderes que me derrotarán?"

"He, reconozco que eres fuerte, ¡pero esto apenas acaba de comenzar!"

Elevando su aura, _Reiatsu_, a su máximo nivel, siendo visible en un color celeste. Su aura era tan grande que podría ser sentida desde otra parte del sistema solar donde estaban ellos, inclusive más allá. Sin embargo, el _Pharaohn_ no estaba sorprendido.

"¿Sólo sabes elevar tu aura?" preguntó Seker con seriedad.

"Soy muy bueno en eso." Expresó Ichigo, sonriendo. "Y por eso es que te daré una sorpresa… _¡GETSUGA TENSHO!_"

Alzando su espada por sobre su cabeza, el _Shinigami_ dio un corte vertical con su arma, sujetándola con ambas manos. Una onda de energía celeste salió disparada hacia el frente, dirigiéndose hacia el guerrero dorado. Pero Seker no se inmutó y, en cambio, sólo levantó su escudo y recibió el ataque directamente. Además, algo diferente estaba pasando; el ataque no se disipaba. En cambio, el escudo absorbía la energía rápidamente, sorprendiendo a Ichigo. El escudo del _Pharaohn_ absorbió toda la energía y ahora estaba brillando en un color celeste.

"Creo que esto es tuyo, muchacho. Te lo regreso."

Apuntando con su escudo hacia el frente, Seker disparó la técnica de Ichigo hacia él. El _Shinigami_, al ver su ataque venir, empleó su velocidad para evitar el ataque. El _Getsuga Tensho_ pasó de largo, atravesando varias dunas antes de perderse en el horizonte. Ichigo sólo volteó a ver su ataque perderse, dándose cuenta del error que era esa acción. Al voltear a ver hacia el frente, sólo pudo divisar los rayos de luz, antes de que estos los golpearan por todo el cuerpo. El espadachín salió volando por los aires, antes de chocar contra una duna, la arena deteniendo su caótico vuelo. Mientras intentaba ponerse en pie, Ichigo miró a su rival, quien venía caminando lentamente hacia él.

"No importa que tan alto eleves tu _Ka_, si no evolucionas, si no subes a un siguiente nivel, no podrás vencerme. Dime, ¿Porqué no usas tu _Bankai_?"

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó el joven de cabello anaranjado con sorpresa.

"Estoy seguro que sabes usar el _Bankai_ con ese nivel de poder que tienes, y me inquieta el que no lo uses."

"¿Cómo es que sabes del _Bankai_?"

"¿Crees que soy ignorante de mis enemigos? Luego de que aparecieron sus aliados en el _Nintenverse_, cuando nos revelamos todos ante ustedes, me dediqué a estudiarlos, sus habilidades, fuerzas y debilidades. Esa es la razón por la que sé acerca de esa técnica. Quiero ver que tan fuerte puede ser un _Shinigami_ con ese poder. Muéstrame la verdadera fuerza de su raza."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _158-Destiny Awaits- _(**Soundtrack: **_Bleach)_

Ichigo miró al _Pharaohn_ con enfado. Estaba consciente de que sus poderes no serían suficientes si no usaba el _Bankai_, pero no quería revelar sus poderes tan rápido. El plan del espadachín era el pelear con toda su fuerza, sin usar su _Bankai_, contra el _Pharaohn_ para saber de sus técnicas, antes de liberar el poder de su _Zanpakuto_.

"_**No funcionará…"**_

De pronto, una voz se escuchó en la mente del _Shinigami_, pero él no se sorprendió por esto, ya que conocía la voz. Detrás de él, sin poder ser visto por nadie más, apareció un hombre algo alto, de unos treinta años de edad, de largo cabello negro, vistiendo una gabardina oscura. Ese hombre miró directamente al _Pharaohn_, estudiándolo, mientras Ichigo, sabiendo quien era, decía su nombre.

"Zangetsu." Dijo el _Shinigami_ en voz baja, diciendo el nombre de la persona que había aparecido.

"_Ichigo, a este hombre no lo podrás vencer tan fácilmente."_ Mencionó aquél hombre misterioso, quien era en realidad el espíritu de la _Zanpakuto_ de Ichigo. _"Puedo sentir el poder que este sujeto es capaz de liberar. No podrás siquiera hacerle frente si no peleas con todo tu poder."_

"Si, eso me he dado cuenta. Ninguno de mis poderes puede hacerle nada. No tengo otra opción, tengo que usar el _Bankai_."

"_Incluso usando todo tu poder, es probable que él te siga superando. Debes concentrarte para no morir en este combate."_

"Lo entiendo, tendré cuidado."

"_Confía en mi, Ichigo, yo seré tu fuerza. Te brindaré mi poder para que puedas superar este conflicto. Confía en mi y tendrás todo mi poder."_

"Por supuesto, viejo, no debes recordármelo."

Seker miraba a Ichigo con curiosidad y confusión, ya que él, al no ver a _Zangetsu_, sólo miraba como Ichigo hablaba consigo mismo, aunque refiriéndose a otra persona.

"¿Qué sucede?¿Acaso te has vuelto loco al saber que no puedes vencerme?" cuestionó el _Pharaohn_, sacando a Ichigo de su trance.

"No, no me he vuelto loco, sólo he estado hablando conmigo mismo."

"Oh… bueno, ¿Qué te dijo tu _otro yo_?"

"¡Que debo usar todo mi poder para vencerte!" exclamó el _Shinigami_, sujetando su espada con fuerza. "¡Está bien!¡Te mostraré de lo que soy capaz!"

El _aura-reiatsu_ de Ichigo volvió a elevarse, haciéndose visible de nuevo. El viento comenzó a agitarse, levantando grandes cantidades de arena. Varias "lenguas" de energía danzaban alrededor del espadachín, elevando sus poderes aún más. Ichigo extendió su espada hacia el frente, apuntando al _Pharaohn_, y liberando su energía.

"_**¡BANKAI!**_"

Un cilindro de energía salió de la espada, volando a la velocidad del rayo en contra del guerrero dorado. Pero Seker no se preocupó. Con un movimiento del brazo que tenía su escudo, el _Pharaohn_, desvió el ataque, que se perdió en el horizonte, antes de estallar a lo lejos, visible a pesar de la distancia. Seker miró hacia el frente, esperando ver a su rival, quien, por el momento, en estaba rodeado de una nube polvo. Entonces, cuando el polvo se asentó, el _Pharaohn_ miró la nueva apariencia de Ichigo.

"¿Es es tu _Bankai_? Es muy… simple…"

Ichigo ahora tenía puesto una gabardina negra, parecida a la de _Zangetsu_. Su enorme espada había cambiado de forma, ahora siendo una especie de katana totalmente negra, con una cadena rota al final del mango de esta, casi como una _Keyblade_. El joven miró seriamente al _Pharaohn_, quien al parecer lo estaba subestimando.

"Creí que sería más interesante…" comentó Seker con cierta decepción.

"No subestimes a los demás, o te llevarás una gran sorpresa…" expresó Ichigo seriamente.

"¡Ichigo!"

Tanto el _Shinigami_ como le _Pharaohn_ voltearon hacia un lado, viendo a dos personas acercarse a ellos. Se trataban de Raichu y Fly, quienes venían corriendo por el camino de piedras. Los recién llegados se detuvieron detrás de Ichigo.

"Parece que llegamos a tiempo." Expresó Raichu, colocándose en guardia. "Te ayudaremos."

"No se metan en esto." Dijo el _Shinigami_ seriamente, sin quitarle la mirada a su rival. "Yo me haré cargo de él."

"Pero, será más fácil si lo atacamos los tres al mismo tiempo." Comentó Fly.

"No, gracias, yo puedo vencerlo."

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó el _Pokemon_.

"Si, confíen en mi. Además, tenemos poco tiempo que perder. Ustedes entren en la pirámide y destruyan el cristal mientras yo lo detengo."

"Muy bien, entonces haremos eso."

"¿De verdad creen que los dejaré pasar?" cuestionó el _Pharaohn_, habiendo escuchado todo. "Si quieres pasar, tendrán que burlarme."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _127-Graceful Assassin- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories)_

Los tres héroes se colocaron en guardia, viendo a Seker haciendo lo mismo. Fly sacó una de sus espadas, la que parecía más normal, sujetándola al revés.

"¡Vamos!" Exclamó Fly, corriendo hacia el frente, con su espada lista para atacar. "¡Ahora!_¡ABAN STRASH!_"

Fly realizó un corte horizontal con su espada sujetada al revés, creando una onda de corte que viajó a gran velocidad hacia el frente. El _Pharaohn_ vio el ataque venir y colocó su escudo al frente, con la intención de detenerlo. El corte impactó en el escudo, desvaneciéndose debido a la dureza de esta, misma que sorprendió a Fly al momento de ver como uno de sus ataques más fuertes había sido bloqueado. A lado de él, Raichu, con _Keyblade_ en mano, ya tenía listo su ataque.

"_¡THUNDER!_"

Una esfera amarilla de electricidad se formó sobre el _Pharaohn_ a unos cien metros de altura. Esta esfera liberó el poderoso ataque eléctrico de Raichu, el más fuerte de los _Pokemon_ tipo eléctrico. Sin embargo, Seker sólo levantó su escudo y bloqueó el trueno con facilidad, absorbiendo la energía. Ahora, el _Pharaohn_ estaba frente a frente a ambos héroes, alzando su brazo derecho hacia ellos, listo para golpearlos con varios destellos dorado.

Pero, para su alivio, Ichigo apareció frente al _Pharaohn_, dando un corte con su espada, uno que Seker tuvo que bloquear con su escudo para evitar ser cortado. Mientras lo mantenía a raya, el _Shinigami_ miró hacia atrás con la esquina de sus ojos.

"¡Apúrense!¡Sigan adelante!"

Sin decírselo dos veces, Fly y Raichu pasaron de largo, siguiendo su camino hacia la pirámide que estaba cerca, en cuyo interior estaba el cristal que tenían que destruir. Mientras, el _Shinigami_ y el _Pharaohn_ seguían en un bloqueo de armas, mirándose fijamente.

"Yo seré tu oponente, así que déjalos pasar." Comentó Ichigo, empleando todas sus fuerzas.

"Muy bien, entonces tendré que matarte a ti primero y luego ir por esos chicos." Respondió Seker con seriedad.

"Veremos si puedes matarme."

Luego de este comentario, Ichigo desapareció, moviéndose a una velocidad sorprendente, apareciendo detrás del _Pharaohn_, con su espada negra en alto, dando un corte con ella. Pero el _Shinigami_ se sorprendió cuando, usando su gran velocidad, Seker se dio la vuelta y bloqueó la espada del joven con su escudo. Seker sonrió ante la mirada de incertidumbre del joven.

"Vaya, si que me sorprendiste." Dijo el _Pharaohn_. "Tu velocidad ha aumentado considerablemente. Pero si creías que con esa velocidad podrías sorprenderme, estás equivocado."

Ichigo empleó más fuerza, intentando superar a su rival, pero Seker no se quedaba atrás, usando su fuerza física para no ser superado.

"Muéstrame tus verdaderos poderes, muchacho."

"¡Ojalá no te arrepientas al decir esto!"

Los dos saltaron hacia atrás, colocando distancia entre ellos, antes de volverse a lanzarse el uno contra el otro. Pero, antes de chocar, los dos desaparecieron, continuando su batalla a gran velocidad.

Varias explosiones de aire se veían en el desierto, levantando grandes cantidades de arena. Ichigo y Seker luchaban a una velocidad impresionante, imposible de ver para el ojo humano. Sólo aquellos que podían moverse a una velocidad cercana a la de la luz podían verlos, ya que a esa velocidad era a la que se movían.

Dentro del reino de la alta velocidad, podemos ver a los dos contrincantes, corriendo se un lado al otro, sin apartar la mirada de sus oponentes. Ichigo se acercaba rápidamente hacia Seker, intentando sorprenderlo, pero el _Pharaohn_ estaba preparado para esto y bloqueó el corte con la espada del guerrero.

Ichigo no se rendía y continuó el ataque, dando varios cortes con su espada, pero para Seker, quien podía moverse a la velocidad de la luz, el _Shinigami_ se movía lentamente, por lo que podía evitar todos los cortes que este hacía.

Algunos momentos después, sólo se veían los destellos de ambos guerreros, una figura negra y otra dorada, chocando velozmente en el desierto. De pronto, cuando ambas figuras chocaron nuevamente, la de color negro salió volando del lugar, estrellándose con varias dunas de arena, siendo arrastrado por varios kilómetros antes de detenerse. Al final, Ichigo se levantaba lentamente, con una mano en su estómago, luego del tremendo golpe que había recibido.

"¿Te das por vencido, muchacho?"

El joven de cabello anaranjado alzó la vista, viendo como Seker descendía del cielo lentamente, de manos cruzados, mirándolo fijamente. El _Shinigami_ se puso de pie totalmente, algo tambaleante, sujetando su espada con ambas manos.

"He, no pienso rendirme con algo así." Expresó Ichigo, sonriendo con cierta seguridad. "Aún no he usado todo mi poder."

"Oh, entiendo." Respondió el _Pharaohn_ con cierta burla. "Es interesante verte tan confiado cuando estás por perder."

"¡Este combate apenas está comenzando!"

El joven se lanzó hacia el guerrero dorado, dando un salto para dar un corte. Pero Seker, usando su poderoso escudo, bloqueó el ataque de Ichigo con facilidad, antes de dar un golpe con su brazo derecho. Sin embargo, Ichigo, usando su velocidad, desapareció, evitando el golpe. Seker sonrió con cierta arrogancia, antes de desaparecer. Lo siguiente que se puede ver es al _Pharaohn_, dando un codazo al _Shinigami_ en el estómago. El joven se arquea de dolor, perdiendo por un segundo a su rival, quien se movió velozmente para aparecer atrás de él y darle una patada en la nuca, mandándolo de nuevo a volar. Luego de unos momentos, Ichigo se estrelló con una formación de rocas que habían cerca de donde estaban peleando, varias de estas derrumbándose sobre él. Seker se acercó al lugar, sonriendo.

"Admito que tu velocidad es impresionante." Expresó el guerrero dorado. "Sin embargo, yo me muevo a la velocidad de la luz y, aunque te muevas a una velocidad cercana a la de la luz, hay una gran diferencia entre la tuya y la mía."

Las rocas comenzaron a moverse violentamente, saliendo volando cuando Ichigo forzó su liberación de ellas. El espadachín, ya con algo de sangre en el rostro y respirando con dificultad, miró seriamente a su oponente, sin perder ese espíritu de lucha que lo caracterizaba.

"Te dije que esto aún no terminaba." Dijo el _Shinigami_. "A esto aún le falta mucho."

"Ya veo, aún no pierdes ese espíritu de combate." Comentó Seker seriamente, pensando un poco. "Podría ser peligroso si te dejo crecerte más… por eso será mejor si te elimino de una vez."

El aura, _Ka_, de Seker comenzó a elevarse, mientras el ambiente se volvía cada vez más oscuro. Ichigo sujetó su espada fuertemente, mientras veía como el escudo del _Pharaohn_ comenzaba a flotar frente a él, con el lado de espejo señalando hacia él. El joven logró en un momento ver su propio reflejo en el escudo del rival, quien sonrió al saber esto.

"Te tengo." Dijo Seker, elevando su aura aún más. "_¡ILLUSION DREAM!_"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _107-The Legendary Beast- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII)_

De pronto, todo volvió a la normalidad, el ambiente oscuro regresó a como era antes, algo que confundió a Ichigo, quien aún esperaba el "ataque" del _Pharaohn_.

"¿Eh?¿Que pasó?" preguntó el espadachín con confusión. "¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?"

"Ahora estás bajo mi poder, _Shinigami_." Expresó Seker seriamente, bajando su escudo y colocándolo de nuevo en su lugar. "Ya no podrás escapar."

"¿De que estás hablando? No ha pasado nada."

"¿Eso crees?¿Porqué no atacas y lo averiguas?"

Ichigo se quedó pensando. Sabía que podía ser una trampa del _Pharaohn_ y que, si lo atacaba, podría caer en ella.

'_Bah, al diablo.'_ Pensó el joven. _'No hay otra opción más que atacar. Pondré atención para ver que es lo que tiene planeado.'_

Viendo que no había otra cosa que hacer, Ichigo se lanzó contra Seker, moviéndose a gran velocidad para cortarlo en dos. Al estar frente a él, el espadachín dio un corte, uno que, para su sorpresa, no evitó. Para su mayor sorpresa, la espada pasó a través de _Pharaohn_ como si fuera un fantasma. El _Shinigami_ miró con sorpresa esto, confundido por lo que había pasado.

"¿Pero que diablos…?"

"¿A quien estás intentando atacar?"

Ichigo miró hacia un lado, viendo a Seker de espadas, mirando hacia el horizonte. Aprovechando esto, se lanzó contra el guerrero dorado, dando un nuevo corte, uno que pasó, nuevamente, a través del hombre. Sin embargo, a diferencia de la vez pasada, ahora una herida apareció en su brazo izquierdo, derramando una "gran" cantidad de sangre. Se detuvo, sujetando su brazo con dolor, mientras se preguntaba que era lo que estaba pasando.

"Pareces confundido, muchacho…"

Ichigo volteó hacia atrás, viendo al _Pharaohn_, sentado sobre una roca, mientras sonreía ante la confusión del _Shinigami_.

"¡¿Qué es lo que hiciste?!" preguntó Ichigo, exigiendo una respuesta inmediata. Seker soltó una risa, algo que le molestó. "¡Cabrón!¿Que hiciste?"

"Caíste en mi trampa, muchacho. Caíste en mi ilusión."

"¿Qué dices?¿Ilusión?¿De que estás hablando?"

"_Illusion Dream_, es mi técnica especial, que sirve para crear ilusiones. Lo que estás viendo es sólo una imagen falsa. No me estás viendo a mi en realidad."

"¿Que?"

"Si… en realidad estoy…"

"¡… detrás de ti!"

Seker apareció detrás de Ichigo, sorprendiéndolo. El _Shinigami_ se dio la vuelta, dando un corte con su espada, que pasó a través del _Pharaohn_, antes de sentir un fuerte golpe en la nuca, mandándolo al suelo.

"Mentí…" dijo el _Egypteran_, caminando a lado del cuerpo tirado de Ichigo. "No tiene caso que intentes sentir mi _Ka_, puesto que esta técnica también la oculta. Imagen, sonido, sensaciones, aura o aroma. Todo eso se bloquea. No podrás localizarme, muchacho."

"No me hagas reir…"

El _Pharaohn_ miró como Ichigo comenzó a ponerse en pie nuevamente, tambaleando un poco, pero aún decidido a continuar.

"Ya te lo había dicho; esto aún no termina." Dijo el _Shinigami_ substituto seriamente. Seker sonrió ante esto.

"Veo que no lo entiendes, chico. Bajo esta ilusión, no podrás saber donde estoy y, por consiguiente, no podrás saber por donde te atacaré. Estás perdido."

"Ha, eso está por verse."

El aura, _reiatsu,_ de Ichigo comenzó a elevarse nuevamente, siendo de nuevo visible, preparándose para continuar con el combate… siendo él el vencedor. Seker sólo sonrió.

"¿De verdad crees que puedes encontrar la forma de escapar de esta ilusión? Eres interesante. Veamos cuanto puedes resistir antes de que mueras."

"Serás tu el que morirá." Respondió el espadachín, sujetando su espada con fuerza.

"Muéstrame, muchacho…" dijo el _Pharaohn_, antes de volver a desaparecer. "Muéstrame como puedes escapar de aquí…"

Ichigo atacó a la imagen de Seker que tenía frente a él, sin embargo, sólo era eso, una imagen. En respuesta, otra herida profunda apareció, esta vez en su pierna. Pero el joven no se rendía; continuó atacando a la imagen que se le pusiera en frente, intentando cortarlo, pero el _Pharaohn_ sólo esperaba el momento para atacarlo, causándole más heridas.

Los minutos pasaron y la situación seguía igual. Ichigo, a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba ya lleno de heridas, continuaba atacando a cuanta imagen se le pusiera en frente, sólo para recibir otro ataque por parte de Seker, oculto en la ilusión. Volvió a intentarlo, cortando en dos otra imagen del _Pharaohn_, fallando de nuevo el ataque. Esta vez, Seker lo atacó con varios golpes a la velocidad de la luz, golpeándolo por todo el cuerpo hasta mandarlo violentamente contra el suelo.

"Al parecer sigues sin encontrar la forma de escapar de esta ilusión, muchacho…" expresó Seker con seriedad, viendo a Ichigo intentando ponerse en pie. "Creo que será mejor si te mato de una buena vez."

"Aún no…" dijo el mal herido joven, poniéndose de pie nuevamente. "Esto aún no termina…"

"¿Sigues diciendo eso? Muy bien, entonces pondré fin a esto."

Ichigo se puso en guardia, pero ya estaba muy débil como para lograr hacer algo. Seker reunió toda su energía en su puño derecho, listo para dar fin a esa pelea.

"¡Descansa en paz, _Shinigami_!"

Con esto dicho, el _Pharaohn_ dio su golpe a la velocidad de la luz, uno que iba dirigido hacia el corazón de Ichigo, quien ya no podía moverse, debido a las heridas que su cuerpo tenía. A pesar de que no podía ver el ataque, sabía que estaba en camino y que no podría evadirla. Si no hacía algo, su vida terminaría.

"_**Eres patético, Ichigo. Ahora me encargaré yo."**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _171-Enemy unseen- _(**Soundtrack: **_Bleach)_

De pronto, Ichigo alzó la mano izquierda, deteniendo el golpe a la velocidad de la luz de Seker, algo que le sorprendió.

'_¿Detuvo mi ataque con una sola mano?'_ pensó el _Pharaohn_ con asombro. _'¿Qué rayos…? No sólo eso… puedo sentir una presencia bastante poderosa… pero diferente a la de él. ¿Qué estará haciendo?'_

"_**Al parecer es mi turno…"**_ dijo el _Shinigami_, con una voz ligeramente diferente a la normal, algo que Seker notó.

"¿Quién eres tu? Tu no eres ese joven con el que había estado luchando."

"_**¿Qué quien soy yo?... ¡Tu peor pesadilla!"**_

El guerrero dorado apenas logró alzar su escudo para bloquear un veloz y mortal corte de la espada de Ichigo, uno que lo mandó hacia atrás. Seker logró detenerse luego del poderoso corte, mirando de nuevo a su enemigo. Abrió un poco los ojos en sorpresa al notar algo en el rostro del _Shinigami_ con el que estaba peleando; una máscara… o al menos la mitad de ella, que cubría la parte izquierda de la cara. También notó que el ojo derecho de Ichigo, el que no estaba cubierto por esa máscara, ahora era negro con la pupila color dorado. El _Shinigami_ ahora emanaba un aura diferente, poderosa y maligna, algo que inquietó al _Pharaohn_.

"¿Quién eres tu?¿Acaso algún espíritu?" preguntó Seker con seriedad y tranquilidad, a pesar de que el aura de su rival se seguía elevando.

"_**¿Espíritu?"**_ preguntó el _Shinigami_ poseído, riéndose un poco. _**"Se podría decir que si, pero no a la vez. Que interesante, lograste bloquear mi ataque. Ahora veo porqué ese estúpido de Ichigo no puede contra ti. ¡Sólo yo puedo luchar a tu nivel!"**_

Seker se le quedó viendo un rato, intentando descifrar quien era ese sujeto que estaba frente a él, usando el cuerpo del _Shinigami_ en su lugar. ¿Acaso era una segunda conciencia? De pronto, recordó algo de la historia de la galaxia _Bleach_, rápidamente descubriendo la identidad del espíritu.

"Ahora lo recuerdo. Había escuchado de espíritus poderosos en la galaxia _Bleach_, mismos que eran seres malignos; _Hollow_."

"_**Vaya, parece que alguien sabe un poco."**_ Respondió el '_Hollow_'. _**"Le acertaste, chico."**_

"Bah, eso fue muy fácil." Contestó Seker con cierta arrogancia. "Pero es demasiada prepotencia el creer que un espíritu maligno como tu puede enfrentarse a un semidios como yo. Recuerda que los _Pharaohn_ poseemos la esencia divina de un dios."

"_**Si Ichigo puede pelear a tu nivel, es obvio que yo podré hacerlo. Está bien, acepto tu desafío, pero antes, te advierto que desvanezcas esta ilusión, ya que somos inmunes a sus efectos."**_

"¿De verdad crees que caeré con ese truco?"

Ante la pregunta de su rival frente a él, el _Hollow_ sólo sonrió… antes de darse la vuelta y extender su espada hacia atrás. Seker apareció, mirando con sorpresa ahora que tenía la punta de la espada de su rival justo frente a su garganta, mientras la otra imagen de él mismo, con la que estaba hablando hace pocos segundos, se desvanecía.

"_**Te dije que somos inmunes."**_

Seker apretó los dientes con enfado, antes de saltar hacia atrás para mantener la distancia y mirar a su nuevo enemigo, más peligroso que antes.

"Veo que es cierto que puedes ver a través de la ilusión." Comentó el _Pharaohn_. "Está bien, desvaneceré la ilusión."

Con un movimiento de su mano, el ambiente vuelve a la normalidad, regresando al desierto donde estaban. El _Hollow_ sonrió de nuevo, sabiendo que había ganado una lucha en esa guerra.

"Muy bien, entonces luchemos, espíritu." Expresó Seker, colocándose en guardia. "Veamos de que eres capaz."

"_**¡Ha!¡Me encargaré de arrancarte esa mirada de tus ojos **__**divinos**__**!"**_ exclamó el _Hollow_, diciendo esto último con burla.

Ambos rivales se miraron fijamente… antes de desaparecer al mismo tiempo. Casi de inmediato, varias explosiones de aire y energía se podían ver por todo el lugar, levantando grandes cantidades de arena. Moviéndose a una velocidad impresionante, muy cercana a la de la luz, él _Pharaohn_ y el _Hollow_/_Shinigami_ luchaban sin darse tregua.

Seker lanzaba varios destellos a la velocidad de la luz, pero el _Hollow_ los evitaba o bloqueaba con su espada mientras avanzaba hacia su rival, dando un corte cuanto estaba cerca, mismo que el guerrero dorado bloqueaba con su escudo. Esto se repetía varias veces en pocos segundos.

El _Hollow_ atacaba con movimientos bastante agresivos y poco ortodoxos, dándole algo de dificultad al _Pharaohn_ para poder bloquearlos, recibiendo unas heridas en el proceso. El espadachín poseído atacó nuevamente, pero Seker estaba preparado; bloqueó con su escudo de una forma en el que dejó al _Hollow_ sin defensa, antes de darle cientos de golpes a la velocidad de la luz en el pecho, mandándolo lejos. Pero el guerrero de negro dio varias vueltas en el aire, cayendo al suelo sobre sus piernas, siendo arrastrado algunos metros hacia atrás por la fuerza del golpe, antes de detenerse. El _Hollow_ sonrió un poco, mientras algo de sangre salía de su boca, ya que era una pelea emocionante y quería continuarla.

Sin embargo, Seker tenía otros planes. Sujetó su escudo hacia el frente, reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía en este, tanta que el ambiente pareció cambiar ante esto. El _Hollow_ alzó la vista, abriendo los ojos enormemente al sentir la cantidad de energía que el _Pharaohn_ estaba reuniendo.

Lástima que fue algo tarde…

"_¡END OF THE ILLUSION!_"

Un poderoso ataque, que era conformado por cilindro de energía verde, rodeado por varios anillos, salió disparado del escudo, a la velocidad de la luz. Era tan poderoso que la arena que estaba debajo era lanzada hacia los costados, dejando un enorme surco en el suelo. El poderoso ataque engulló al _Hollow_, siguiendo su camino, perdiéndose en el horizonte, mientras viajaba por la superficie de todo el planeta. Entonces, luego de viajar miles de kilómetros en un segundo, estalló del otro lado del planeta, creando una enorme explosión, tan grande como para engullir un continente entero. Si el planeta lo hubiera recibido de lleno, ya no existiría.

De vuelta en la escena del combate, Seker aún estaba en posición de ataque, viendo como la explosión, a pesar de estar del otro lado del planeta, puede verse, o al menos su luz, mientras los vientos aceleraban, a una velocidad varias veces la del huracán más poderoso, una que, sin embargo, no afectaba en lo más mínimo al _Pharaohn_, quien bajó sus brazos al ver el resultado de su ataque, seguro de que había acabado con su oponente.

Eso fue, claro, antes de que sintiera una presencia agresiva detrás de él. Seker se dio la vuelta, alzando de nuevo su escudo, ahora para defenderse de varias ondas de energía oscura que venían desde atrás. Luego de bloquear los dos ataques, bajó su escudo, mirando al frente al que lo había atacado; el _Hollow_, quien sonreía con arrogancia.

"Debo decirte que me sorprendes, espíritu." Expresó Seker. "Mi ataque viajó a una velocidad muy cercana a la de la luz, casi la misma velocidad. Para que lo hayas esquivado, eso significa que puedes moverte a la velocidad de la luz… no, quizás la hayas superado por leves momentos."

"_**¿Ahora tienes miedo?"**_ Preguntó el _Hollow_, saboreando el momento. _**"Esto es genial, ahora tus poderes comienzan a debilitarse. Pronto ya no podrás seguirme el paso y ese momento lo usaré para…"**_

"_¡Desaparece!"_

De pronto, el ser que poseía el cuerpo del _Shinigami_ comenzó actuar de una forma extraña, Seker dándose cuenta de esto. Miró como el _Shinigami_ sujetaba su mascara violentamente, como si intentara arrancársela. El _Hollow_ se veía preocupado de algo que sólo él sabía.

"_**¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?!"**_ exclamó el _Hollow_ a alguien que Seker no podía ver.

"_¡Cabrón!¡Deja de entrometerte en mis peleas!"_

"_**¡Maldito seas, Ichigo!¿Cuando entenderás que me necesitas para vencer a estos oponentes?"**_

"_¡Cierra la boca!¡Esta es mi pelea!¡Vuelve a dormir!"_

"_**¡No, espera!"**_

De pronto, el _Shinigami_ se arrancó la mascara, el poder maligno desapareciendo casi de inmediato. Cuando bajó la mirada, Seker notó que el joven había vuelto a la normalidad, suspirando un poco.

"Disculpa eso, ese sujeto siempre se entromete en lo que no le importa." Comentó Ichigo, ya de vuelta a la normalidad.

"¿Sujeto?" cuestionó el _Pharaohn_ con curiosidad. "Se ve que no controlas tu _Hollow_ interior. Esto te atraerá problemas."

"No necesitas decirme algo que ya sé." Expresó, sujetando su espada con ambas manos. "Creo que nuestras fuerzas comienzan a agotarse. Quizás sea mejor que te ataque con todo mi poder."

"¿Quieres que concentremos todas nuestras fuerzas en un último ataque? De verdad eres desesperado… muy bien, acepto ese reto, después de todo, debo seguir a esos dos jóvenes que destruyeron el cristal."

"He, hablas como si pensaras que resultarás siendo el ganador de esto."

"No lo pienso… lo sé."

"¿De verdad? Pues lo siento, pero aún tengo algo que hacer y, para eso, debo seguir vivo."

"Entonces terminemos con esto y veamos quien es el que quedará en pie."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _158-Destiny Awaits- _(**Soundtrack: **_Bleach)_

Ambos guerreros comenzaron a elevar sus auras; dorada para el _Pharaohn_ y negra para Ichigo. Su presencia era tal que toda la zona comenzaba a temblar violentamente, mientras grandes cantidades de arena eran expulsados del lugar. Seker reunió energía en su escudo, dispuesto a liberar su técnica más poderosa.

"Tu no tienes la velocidad que tenía el _Hollow_ dentro de ti." Comentó el guerrero de _Duat_. "Por eso, no serás capaz de evitar esta técnica."

"Si no puedo evitarla, ¡entonces la detendré!" exclamó Ichigo con decisión, causando la risa del _Pharaohn_.

"¡Quiero ver que lo intentes, muchacho!" gritó Seker, extendiendo su escudo hacia el frente, liberando su poder. "_¡END OF THE ILLUSION!_"

El cilindro de energía verde salió a gran velocidad hacia Ichigo, quien sólo corrió hacia el frente, en rumbo de colisión con el poder del _Pharaohn_. El aura, _reiatsu_, color negro se expandía violentamente, antes de reunirse toda en la espada del _Shinigami_, quien estaba a punto de liberar su ataque.

"_¡GETSUGA TENSHO!_"

La espada del _Shinigami_ chocó de lleno con el frente del ataque del _Pharaohn_, el aura negra resistiendo el poder esmeralda. Luego de resistirlo unos segundos, Ichigo comenzó a empujar el ataque hacia atrás, con la intención de alcanzar a Seker, quien, al ver lo que trataba, empleó más fuerza en su ataque. Ichigo elevó más su _reiatsu_, cortando a través del ataque y acercándose al _Pharaohn_.

Entonces, una gran explosión sacudió el lugar, mandando toneladas de arena hacia el cielo.

Luego de la explosión, el lugar del combate era irreconocible. Toda la arena del desierto había desaparecido, siendo expulsada hacia el cielo. En su lugar, sólo quedaba el suelo rocoso donde kilómetros de arena antes estaban. La arena comenzó a caer nuevamente como lluvia o nevada, comenzando a llenar nuevamente el lugar.

En el centro de todo eso, estaban los dos guerreros, casi juntos y de pie, sin ninguno moverse. Ichigo tosió algo de sangre, habiendo sido herido de gravedad. Sin embargo, sonreía un poco, mirando a su rival.

"Te dije que no sería yo el que fuera derrotado…"

Seker estaba asombrado. Tenía su escudo hacia el frente, defendiéndolo, pero eso no le sirvió ante el filo de la espada de Ichigo, que atravesó el escudo y, aparte, su armadura de _Pharaohn_, clavándose en su corazón. Sintió dolor por unos segundos y lo demostró en su rostro, pero eso cambió casi de inmediato, cuando él sonrió.

"S-si, eso p-parece…" respondió débilmente. "Que poder y puntería tan sorprendente. Pudiste atravesar mi escudo, mi armadura y aparte puntar a mi corazón… realmente eres sorprendente…"

Ichigo sacó la espada del cuerpo del _Pharaohn_, quien aún intentaba mantenerse de pie, tambaleante.

"Tienes un poder sorprendente…" dijo el moribundo guerrero. "Quizás tu puedas… vencer a _Anubis_…"

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó Ichigo con sorpresa, viendo a su oponente arrodillarse, sujetándose el pecho.

"Quizás ustedes puedan terminar… este ciclo de muerte…"

Y con esto, Seker, el _Pharaohn_, se desplomó en el suelo habiendo respirado por última vez. Ichigo se le quedó mirando, mientras las arenas continuaban cayendo como lluvia alrededor de ellos.

"Mierda… ¿Qué rayos era lo que querías?" Preguntó el _Shinigami_ al cuerpo de su rival, tambaleándose un poco. "Maldito… quizás te haya ganado, pero me costó caro…"

Y así, Ichigo también se desplomó en el suelo, desmayándose. Poco a poco, la arena que continuaba cayendo comenzó a llenar el lugar, comenzando a enterrar los cuerpos de los dos guerreros, quienes pronto se perderían en las arenas del desierto.

**Fin del Capitulo 24

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Seiya y Haru llegan a otra pirámide para enfrentarse al _Pharaohn_ de turno. ¿Podrán derrotarlo?

**Haru****:** ¡Bien!¡Parece que podremos vencerla y…!¡Pero que…!

**Seiya:** ¡Cuidado!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**Pharaohn vs Saint.**_

**Seiya:** ¡Arme, mis cosmos!¡Permíteme ver los movimientos a la velocidad de la luz de mi rival!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja __Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** ¡Gente! Siento la tardanza, pero aquí está el capítulo. ¿Que les pareció? Espero que bien._

_Y así, Ichigo vence a su rival. Si ven que muchas cosas de aquí los han visto antes, quizas lo hayan hecho, ya que me basé mucho en la pelea de Ichigo vs Byakuya de Bleach. Quería hacerla algo más original, pero creo que quedó mejor así. ¿Comentarios? La imagen de Seker está en la página de sprites del Episodio 5 en mi profile.  
_

_Bueno, agradezco los reviews que me han enviado... ¿Ven que no es tan dificil? XD_

_Respondiendo a algunas dudas:_

_1- Hay muchos seres que tienen semillas doradas (Nova Crystals) dentro de sus cuerpos pero que aún no despiertan. Por eso es que no tienen Keyblades.  
_

_2- No, no tengo XBox ni nada parecido... pero me agradó la historia del Gears of Wars y he estado investigando de el, leyendo datos, viendo videos, etc... lo mismo me pasó con Hack// G.U.; no lo tengo pero me puse a investigar _

_3- Por ahora no tengo pensado otros personajes de series de guerra para el fic. Gears of Wars era un caso aparte._

_4- Si, quizas los lectores tengas más poder que el autor XD..._

_Bueno, es todo. Sigo sin tener el especial del comic, pero he estado ocupado estas semanas. Espero tenerlo antes de Abril ._. ... Ok, nos vemos el otro Sabado... suerte... ¡y sigan dejando reviews! =0  
_

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	26. Cap 25: Pharaohn vs Saint

_**7/MAR/09**_

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

Ichigo Kurosaki, el _Shinigami_ de la galaxia _Bleach_, llegó a una de las quince pirámides que existían en esa galaxia que poseían uno de los cristales oscuros. Al llegar, se tuvo que enfrentar a Seker, _Pharaohn_ de Sokar, para poder destruir el cristal.

El _Pharaohn_ era un guerrero poderoso, logrando mantener a raya todos los intentos de Ichigo sin mucha dificultad. Fly y Raichu llegaron al lugar, pero Ichigo, luego de liberar su _Bankai_, les ordenó que se adelantaran a destruir el cristal mientras él entretenía a Seker. Los dos chicos, obedeciéndolo, siguieron su camino.

El _Shinigami_ se enfrentó nuevamente al _Pharaohn_, quien lo atrapó en su ilusión, evitando que pudiera golpearlo. Pero entonces, un espíritu oscuro dentro de Ichigo tomó posesión de su cuerpo. Este ser era un _Hollow_, y que, al controlar el cuerpo del joven, incrementó sus poderes y agilidad, dándole una gran pelea al _Egypteran_. Pero entonces, Ichigo tomó de nuevo posesión de su propio cuerpo y encaró a Seker en un último ataque.

Al final de la batalla, el guerrero de la galaxia _Duat_ fue derrotado por la espada del _Shinigami_, quien cayó desmayado después de esto.

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 25: Pharaohn vs Saint_**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _154-Sacred Moon- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

En un planeta de la galaxia _Duat_ apenas estaba cayendo la noche, una que sólo duraba unas cuatro horas, gracias a los dos soles que poseía el sistema solar donde estaba. Dos figuras corrían por el camino de piedras blancas, la única construcción que se hallaba en la mitad del basto desierto planetario, el único indicio de que ahí existe una civilización. Eran dos guerreros de la _Nova Alliance_, dos seres con armaduras, aunque de diferentes 'razas'.

_Pegasus_ _Saint_, Seiya, y el _N-Warrior_, Haru Glory, corrían por las arenas del desierto de ese mundo, buscando la pirámide donde estaría uno de los cristales oscuros de esa galaxia. Llevaban unas horas corriendo, usando los transportadores para pasar de planeta en planeta. Tenían que encontrar ese cristal y así poner fin a las ambiciones de _Anubis_ de destruir el _Nintenverse_ y a las galaxias vecinas.

Mientras corrían, los dos estaban conversando…

"Bah, que bueno que dejamos a ese gruñón atrás." Comentó Seiya con cierto enfado.

"Más bien, él nos dejó." Le respondió Haru.

"Como sea. El punto es que ya no está con nosotros."

"Bueno, eso es cierto…"

¿De que se estaban quejando? Bueno, verán; hace dos horas, venían con un tercer compañero de viaje, aquel al que ninguno del grupo quería encontrarse; Vegeta. El príncipe _Saiyan_, al verlos, los miró con superioridad, creyéndolos débiles. En lugar de esperarlos, se fue volando, siguiendo el curso hasta el portal que los llevaría a otro planeta. Como no podían volar, Seiya y Haru tuvieron que seguirlo corriendo, casi a la misma velocidad que Vegeta usaba para volar. Y claro, no podía faltar que el _Saiyan_ les 'recordara' lo débiles que eran con cada comentario sarcástico, cosa que enfadó a los jóvenes, pero que tenían que callarse para evitar una confrontación con él.

Claro, eso no le quitaba las ganas a Seiya de lanzarle algunos meteoros al enano engreido.

Cuando llegaron a un nuevo portal, descubrieron que había dos. Vegeta se dirigió a uno, dándose la vuelta para comentar… no, mejor dicho, amenazar, a los dos jóvenes con que no los siguieran o se la verían mal, antes de entrar al portal. Un segundo más y hubiera sentido los meteoros de Seiya que pasaron de largo.

"Si ese sujeto quiere morirse, que lo haga." Volvió a comentar el caballero de _Athena_, mostrando su odio por los _Saiyans_. Haru sólo reía nerviosamente.

"Que curioso." Expresó el _Rave Master_. "No creí que aquí alabaran a _Anubis_ de esa forma. Incluso los civiles le tienen tanta lealtad."

"Si, creí que por ser un dios arrogante, se ganaría el odio de su gente, pero al parecer no."

Ahora, lo que Seiya decía era acerca de algo que pasó no hace más de veinte minutos. Al llegar a ese planeta, a dos kilómetros del portal, se encontraba un pequeño pueblo a los lados del camino blanco. Los dos guerreros pensaron que sería una buena oportunidad por saber de esa galaxia, además de refrescarse un poco, ya que el calor los estaba matando.

La gente de ese pueblo vivía de forma pacífica, como en cualquier pequeño pueblo. Sin embargo, cuando vieron a los héroes de la _Nova Alliance_, todo eso cambió. En pocos segundos, todos los habitantes, tanto los hombres, mujeres y niños, se metieron a sus casas. Seiya y Haru llegaron a la mitad del pueblo, pensando en porqué habían huido de ellos.

Lo que no sabían era que no huían.

De pronto, todos los aldeanos volvieron a salir, cada uno, incluso los niños, sujetando una _Staff Weapon_, armas que los soldados invasores de _Anubis_ usaban. Exigieron a los héroes que se rindieran, que serían castigados por atentar contra su dios. ¿La respuesta de los chicos? Correr.

Seiya y Haru, no queriendo matarlos, saltaron a los aldeanos, corriendo por los techos de los edificios, mientras evitaban todo disparo amarillo proveniente de los habitantes. Pronto, los héroes escaparon del pueblo, mientras sus habitantes seguían disparándoles desde los límites, antes de lograr escapar.

"Creí que no serían leales a _Anubis_." Volvió a comentar Seiya.

"Quizás lo hagan por temor, después de todo, el tal _Anubis_ es una especie de dios." Expresó Haru.

"Él _**es**_ un dios."

"No creo en los dioses. Creo en seres poderosos pero no en un dios."

"Créelo, existen."

"Como sea… ¡Mira, ahí está!"

Al fin, luego de varias horas corriendo, los dos guerreros se encontraban frente a frente a la entrada de una enorme pirámide, del cual emanaba un pilar de luz morada desde la punta de esta. Esa energía era bastante poderosa y maligna, misma que hizo que ambos sintieran algo de presión en el ambiente.

"Este debe ser." Comentó Seiya seriamente. "Entremos, pero tengamos cuidado."

"No tienes que decirlo." Respondió Haru, invocando su _DecaForce Keyblade_ para estar seguros.

Ambos entraron a la pirámide, caminando con cuidado para no caer en alguna de las trampas que creían que podría haber en un lugar así. Sin embargo, luego de algunos minutos, no cayeron en ninguna trampa, así que siguieron su camino más relajados. Llegaron a un enorme salón, la habitación principal de la pirámide. Frente a ellos, a unos veinte o treinta metros de distancia y sobre una plataforma, estaba el cristal oscuro, el _Pyramidars_, emanando una gran cantidad de energía negativa.

"Ahí está. ¡Vamos por el!" Exclamó Haru, con las intenciones de correr. Sin embargo, antes de avanzar, Seiya le sujetó el brazo. Confundido, el _Rave Master_ volteó a ver a su compañero. "¿Porqué me detienes?"

"Debemos avanzar con cuidado." Respondió el caballero. "En lugares así, pueden salir enemigos de la nada."

"Oh, cierto… parece que sabes mucho."

"Antes siempre me lanzaba sin ver mis alrededores. Aprendí la lección luego de varios ataques sorpresa." Dijo Seiya, recordando como cada vez que llegaba a un lugar que tenía que atravesar para seguir su camino o destruir algo para salvar a _Athena_, alguien aparecía de la nada y lo lastimaba, empezando así un combate. Luego de varias veces de intentarlo, Seiya aprendió que no era bueno lanzarse ciegamente contra el enemigo… aunque aún lo hacía muy seguido sin querer. Después de todo, era su naturaleza.

"Muy bien, entonces tengamos cuidado. Alguien puede aparecer…"

"¡Estás en lo correcto, niño!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _172-Confrontation- _(**Soundtrack: **_Bleach)_

Los dos se colocaron en guardia al escuchar la voz de alguien, una mujer, salir de la nada.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó Haru, exigiendo saber la identidad de dicha mujer.

De pronto, la tierra comenzó a temblar y, frente a ellos, a unos diez metros de distancia, un pilar de piedra, de tres metros de alto, salió del suelo. La roca comenzó a agrietarse y a desmoronarse, revelando algo que estaba en el interior. Ese algo era alguien, una mujer, de largo cabello castaño, amarrado en dos coletas. De ojos verdes, la mujer tenía un rostro bastante joven… de hecho, ella era bastante joven, quizás no mayor a los quince años. Sin embargo, en su mirada se podía notar una madurez que sólo alguien que ha vivido muchas batallas puede tener. Llevándose una mano a su cintura mientras que con la otra se apartaba unos mechones que estaban en su frente, la joven los miró seriamente.

"Yo soy la que protege esta pirámide, una de las quince _Pharaohn_ al servicio del dios _Anubis_; _**Hathor**_, _Pharaohn of Ammit._"

"Hathor, _Pharaohn_ of Ammit… yo soy un _Bronze Saint_, _Pegasus_ Seiya."

"Y yo Haru Glory, un _N-Warrior_ y el _Rave Master_."

La _Pharaohn_ los miró detenidamente, antes de soltar una pequeña carcajada.

"¿Hablan enserio?" preguntó. "¿Un caballero de bronce, los más débiles de la orden de _Athena_, y un _N-Warrior_ que tiene un aura bastante débil, son los que me desafían? Eso es ridículo."

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó Haru con enfado.

"Ustedes basuras no podrán enfrentarse a mi. No me hagan perder mi tiempo." Hathor extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia ellos. "Desaparezcan de mi vista."

Al terminar de hablar, la _Pharaohn_ liberó de su mano varios destellos dorados, parecidos al _Lightning Plasma_ del _Gold Saint_ Aioria de _Leo_. Estos destellos viajaron velozmente, tanto que los dos no pudieron verlos y los recibieron de lleno, siendo golpeados varias veces en el cuerpo y lanzándolos contra la pared que estaba cerca, antes de caer al suelo pesadamente. Hathor bajó de nuevo la mano, volviéndose a quitar los mechones de su cabello, sonriendo de forma arrogante.

"Que fácil fue esto…"

"No nos subestimes…"

La guerrera dorada miró con cierta curiosidad y sorpresa a los dos guerreros, quienes se estaban poniendo de pie con algo de dificultad.

"Oh, son más resistentes de lo que creí." Expresó con indiferencia.

"El combate apenas ha empezado. No podemos darnos por vencidos." Comentó Seiya.

"Tenemos motivos muy fuertes para no dejarnos vencer." Dijo Haru, convirtiéndose en _Súper_ _N-Warrior_ y sujetando su Keyblade con fuerza. Hathor sólo sonrió con ironía.

"Muy bien, entonces les mostraré mis verdaderas habilidades, guerreros."

"¡Veamos que puedes hacer!" Exclamó Seiya, haciendo unos movimientos con sus manos y elevando su _cosmo_, antes de liberarlo en su ataque. "_¡ESTRELLA DE PEGASO!_"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _22-The 13th Dilemma- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

Varios meteoros a una velocidad varias veces superior a la del sonido salieron disparados hacia la guerrera, quien se permaneció quieta, sin siquiera moverse. Entonces, cuando los meteoros estaban por golpearla, ella levantó los brazos y comenzó a bloquear todos los golpes de Pegaso con suma facilidad.

"¿Este es tu meteoro?" cuestionó la _Pharaohn_ con burla. "Es tan lento que puedo verlo como si fuera una tortuga."

'_¿Puede detener todos mis meteoros con suma facilidad?'_ pensó el caballero de bronce mientras realizaba su ataque. _'Se mueve tan rápido como Raviel. No… ¡no puedo darme por vencido!'_

"¡Arde mi _cosmo_!"

El _cosmo_ de Seiya comenzó a elevarse cada vez más, haciendo que sus ataques fueran cada vez más y más rápidos. Hathor estaba tan concentrada en la burla que no se dio cuenta del incremento de velocidad… hasta que sintió un golpe en el estómago.

"¿Qué rayos…?" se preguntó con asombro. "¡Sus golpes vienen cada vez más y más rápidos! Su _Ka_ se ha elevado considerablemente, y sus meteoros se han convertido en rayos de luz, ¡Imposible!"

El meteoro de Seiya comenzó a golpear a Hathor con fuerza, empujándola hacia atrás varios metros. Sin embargo, debido a su poderosa aura, la _Pharaohn_ logró mantenerse en pie a pesar de haber recibido miles de golpes en pocos segundos. Miró a su rival con odio, sólo para darse cuenta de que el _N-Warrior_ no estaba con él.

Sintió la presencia del joven. La guerrera dorada miró hacia arriba, viendo como Haru, quien había dado un enorme salto, venía cayendo velozmente, con su espada sobre su cabeza.

"¡Estúpido!" Expresó ella. "¿Creíste que me sorprenderías?" Hathor levantó su brazo derecho para bloquear la espada de Haru, para luego regresarle el golpe con uno propio.

Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta que la espada del _Rave Master_ había cambiado de forma; ahora era más delgada y de un color naranja, sin un filo aparente. Haru dio el golpe, mismo que fue bloqueado por la _Pharaohn_, quien sonrió al creer que lo tenía. Pero estaba equivocada.

"¡Te tengo!" Exclamó Hathor.

"_¡EXPLOSION!_"

"¿Qué…?"

De pronto, el punto de contacto entre la espada y el brazo de la _Pharaohn_ explotó, causándole dolor a la guerrera, quien se hizo hacia atrás ya que no se esperaba ese ataque. Haru también se hizo hacia atrás, habiendo usado el impulso de la explosión para alejarse, cayendo a lado del _Saint_.

"La golpeamos." Expresó Seiya. "No es tan invencible como creía."

"Si seguimos así, podremos derrotarla fácilmente." Dijo Haru, seguro de poder vencerla.

Sin embargo, Hathor estaba enfadada, MUY enfadada, no sólo porque la habían golpeado, sino que aparte la habían lastimado. ¿Cómo sabe? Debido al hilo de sangre que se escurre por su brazo derecho, manchando sus dedos.

"Es imperdonable." Dijo ella, sintiendo como la furia se incrementaba cada vez más y más. "¡Que unos seres inferiores como ustedes me hayan lastimado es imperdonable!"

La _Pharaohn_ elevó su _Ka_ de una manera muy brusca, tan rápido que la pirámide no soportó la presión y todo salió volando. Lo único que quedaba en pie era el cristal oscuro, aparte de los dos héroes, quienes elevaban sus auras para no salir volando. Hathor extendió su mano derecha al frente, haciendo aparecer su propia arma; una guadaña dorada, misma que sujetó con ambas manos, mientras veía a los héroes con furia.

"¡Ahora les mostraré porqué soy una de los doce _Pharaohns_!" Exclamó ella, lanzándose velozmente hacia los dos héroes. Seiya, al verla venir, elevó su _cosmo_ y la atacó.

"_¡ESTRELLA DE PEGASO!_"

El caballero de bronce lanzó de nuevo varios meteoros hacia el frente. Sin embargo, Hathor se detuvo y, con gran agilidad, los detuvo todos con su enorme guadaña, a pesar que los meteoros iban casi tan rápidos como la luz, sorprendiendo a Seiya.

"¿Mi _Estrella de Pegaso_ no tiene efecto?" preguntó el caballero con sorpresa.

"No me engañaras con esa técnica de nuevo, _Saint_." Respondió Hathor, sonriendo con malicia.

"¡Entonces veamos que puedo hacer yo!_¡SILPHARION!_"

Mirando hacia un lado, la _Pharaohn_ notó como Haru, ahora con una espada más delgada y de color celeste, venía corriendo velozmente hacia ella. Justo cuando estaba frente a ella, su espada volvió a cambiar, siendo de nuevo la llamada _Explosion_.

"¡Toma esto!" Exclamó el _Rave Master_, dando unos cortes con su arma. "_¡TWELVE WINGS OF THE EXPLOSIVE DRAGON!_"

Hathor se defendió con su guadaña, dando un golpe con ella cuando la onda de explosiones causadas por Haru la golpearon de lleno. Al finalizar el ataque, la _Pharaohn_ y el _N-Warrior_ estaban de espaldas el uno al otro, con sus armas hacia delante. Sin embargo, el joven fue el que cayó al suelo, soltando su Keyblade, mientras su cabello volvía a la normalidad.

"¡Haru!" Exclamó Seiya al ver a su compañero ser derrotado de un solo golpe por su rival.

"No te desesperes, no está muerto." Expresó la guerrera dorada. "Aunque pronto lo mandaré al otro mundo."

"¡Primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi!"

"Acepto el reto." Dijo mientras se colocaba en guardia, sujetando su arma con ambas manos. "¡Vamos, _Athena_'s _Saint_!¡Muéstrame el poder de los de tu raza!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _173-Fallen Angel vs. Saint- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya)_

Con esto dicho, Hathor se lanzó contra Pegaso, quien se puso en guardia al verla venir. La _Pharaohn_ daba varios cortes con su guadaña, mismos que Seiya tenía que evitar, ya que no tenía ningún arma para poder bloquear los ataques. Lo que pudo hacer para detener el arma fue adelantarse un poco y sujetar el palo de la guadaña, evitando así el filo. Sin embargo, Hathor lo repelió al lanzarle varios golpes a la velocidad de la luz, mismos que Seiya no pudo evitar ya que estaba sumamente cerca de ella cuando los lanzó.

De pronto, mientras Seiya permanecía en el suelo, Hathor reunió una gran cantidad de energía en su guadaña, girándola sobre su cabeza algunas veces, antes de bajarla rápidamente, golpeando el piso con la punta de su arma.

"_¡EARTH BREAKER!_"

De pronto, una poderosa onda de energía, de varios metros de alto, salió disparada hacia el frente a una velocidad sorprendente, velocidad luz. Al sentirla y verla venir, Seiya se puso de pie y logró saltar hacia un lado, evitando el ataque. Sin embargo, el _Saint_ notó que el ataque siguió de largo, perdiéndose en el horizonte. También notó que el ataque creó un enorme surco en el suelo. Era muy profundo, tanto que no podía ver el fondo, la arena que estaba a los lados se deslizaba por el surco, tratando de llenarlo. Sin embargo, a pesar de haber pasado el tiempo, el surco, que tenía varios kilómetros de largo, no se llenaba y la arena seguía entrando.

"Increíble." Dijo el caballero con sorpresa. "El surco debe ser extremadamente profundo para no llenarse."

"Tan profundo como los cien kilómetros." Respondió Hathor seriamente, llamando la atención del guerrero. "Y eso que me contuve. De haberlo querido, pude haber cortado este planeta en dos."

Seiya miró a la _Pharaohn_ con sorpresa y algo de enfado. Si lo que decía era cierto, entonces estaba en problemas, ya que él no era capaz de destruir mundos de un golpe… al menos no todavía. Sin embargo, confiaba en que podía vencer a esta oponente si elevaba su _cosmo_ hasta el infinito, como lo ha hecho en incontables ocasiones. Nuevamente se colocó en guardia.

"Aunque puedas destruir mundos, no puedo darme por vencido. ¡Yo soy un caballero de _Athena_!"

"Como si pudieras hacerme algo… ¡Ven, caballero de _Athena_!"

"_¡ESTRELLA DE PEGASO!_"

Varios meteoros se dirigieron hacia la _Pharaohn_, sin embargo, esta usó su velocidad superior para poder evadirlos todos y moverse de lugar. Cuando Seiya se dio cuenta, Hathor ya estaba a lado de él, con su mano izquierda extendida, rodeada de energía.

"Mi turno… _¡EARTH BURNING!_"

"¿Qué…?"

Una esfera de energía color café salió de la mano de la _Pharaohn_, golpeando al caballero de lleno. Seiya sintió como si su cuerpo se paralizaba y ardía al mismo tiempo e intentó moverse, sin éxito. DE pronto, el caballero salió disparado al cielo, elevándose varios kilómetros hacia arriba, perdiéndose en el cielo. Pasaron los segundos y Hathor comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Haru. Justo un segundo después, Seiya cayó estrepitosamente, impactando el suelo con una gran potencia, creando un enorme cráter en el suelo.

"Esto se terminó, caballero." Comentó Hathor con seguridad. "Ningún ser vivo puede soportar una caída así luego de ser atacados con mi _Earth Burning…_"

"Entonces seré el primero…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _21-Glide! __Pegasus- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya)_

La _Pharaohn_ volteó hacia atrás con sorpresa, viendo como Seiya se estaba poniendo de pie lentamente, casi cayéndose. Lo miró con cierto temor, ya que no parecía haber sufrido un gran daño.

"¿Qué significa eso? Caíste desde cien kilómetros de alto. ¡Debiste haber muerto!¿Caso eres inmortal?"

"No, no soy inmortal…" respondió Seiya débilmente, aunque su _cosmo_ ardía con mucha fuerza. "Pero no puedo morir ahora, no mientras _Anubis_ siga amenazando a _Athena_. ¡Hathor, te derrotaré si no me dejas destruir el cristal!"

"No puedo hacer eso, _Saint_, mi orgullo como _Pharaohn_ no me lo permite. Tendrás que luchar a muerte para conseguirlo. Pero, ¿Podrás hacerlo? Aunque no te haya matado, mi ataque debió haberte herido y debilitado. Perderás cuando tu cuerpo ya no pueda más."

"No importa que mi cuerpo esté deshecho, ¡mi _cosmos_ es inmortal!" Exclamó el caballero Pegaso, elevando aún más su _cosmos_. "¡Lo haré arder como nunca lo he hecho y te venceré, Hathor!"

Ambos guerreros comenzaron a elevar sus auras, haciéndose visibles ante el ojo humano normal, levantando algo de arena y piedras del suelo. Entonces, Hathor se lanzó contra Seiya, sujetando su guadaña con fuerza, moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, el _Saint_ comenzó a evitar todos los cortes que ella le hacía con gran agilidad, mientras él no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

'_¿Qué sucede?'_ pensó ella. _'¿Está evitando mis movimientos? Eso sólo es posible si… si su velocidad es igual a la de la luz… ¡imposible!'_

'_Puedo verlo.'_ Era lo que el caballero de _Athena_ pensaba. _'Puedo ver sus movimientos.'_

La _Pharaohn_ continuó atacando, hasta que Seiya saltó hacia atrás para mantener la distancia entre los dos y así, de lejos, realizó su ataque.

"_¡ESTRELLA DE PEGASO!_"

"¡Estúpido!" Exclamó Hathor, usando su guadaña para bloquear los meteoros del caballero. "Estoy usando toda mi fuerza. Así, tu nunca podrías…"

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, varios golpes pasaron su defensa, golpeando su cuerpo. Luego de algunos segundos, recibió más golpes de los que bloqueaba y, al final, fue empujada por ellos hacia una roca cercana, estampándose en ella con fuerza. Luego de reincorporarse, miró con odio al _Saint_, quien estaba en guardia.

"¿Cómo…?"

"Ya puedo ver tus movimientos al elevar mi _cosmos_ al nivel más alto. Ya no tiene caso seguir esto."

"¿Insinúas que ya has ganado ahora que elevaste tus poderes? No me hagas reír. ¿De verdad crees que me creeré eso?¡Yo soy una _Pharaohn_ y no puedo ser derrotada por ti!_¡EARTH BREAKER!_"

Golpeando el suelo con la punta de la guadaña, la _Egypteran_ realizó un poderoso ataque de tierra, una onda de energía que rompía el suelo en dos. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser veloz, Seiya logró evitarlo nuevamente, esta vez con más facilidad, lo que volvió a sorprender a la guerrera.

"¿Pero que…?" se preguntó Hathor con confusión, antes de mirarlo con odio. "¡A ver que te parece esto!_¡EARTH BURNING!_"

Extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia el frente, liberando su ataque de energía. Pero, para su sorpresa, Hathor vio como Seiya extendió sus brazos hacia el frente, elevó su _cosmos_ hasta su máximo, y detuvo la esfera de energía de su rival. Con dificultad, siendo arrastrado hacia atrás por unos metros, Pegaso resistió el ataque, hasta que este terminó por desvanecerse, no causándole daño alguno. Hathor miró con confusión y cierto temor al caballero.

"¿Detuvo mi ataque con sólo sus manos?" se preguntó la guerrera, mientras Seiya bajaba sus manos.

"Para nosotros, los _Saints_, un ataque que hayamos recibido no vuelve a tener efecto."

"¿Qué dices?¿Insinúas que mis ataques ya no te afectarán?"

"Exactamente. Ninguno de tus dos ataques podrá afectarme de nuevo. Ríndete, ya no tienes con qué vencerme."

"¡Calla, basura!¡Me niego a creer que tu puedes ser superior a mi!¡Yo, que tengo la esencia de un dios!"

"Para alguien que tiene la esencia de un dios, no eres tan especial."

"¿Qué dices?¡Blasfemo!"

"Deberías estar más consiente de tus límites como guerrera. Tu cuerpo humano no podrá resistir por mucho tiempo ese poder divino. Además, la diferencia entre ustedes y un verdadero dios es muy grande."

"¡Miserable!¡Te cerraré esa boca para siempre!"

"¡No será tan fácil, Hathor!¡Tengo una misión que cumplir!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _121-Soldier Dream Instrumental- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya)_

El _cosmos_ de Seiya continuó elevándose aún más. Esto provocó un cambio en su armadura de bronce; comenzó a cambiar de color, volviéndose dorada. A pesar de esto, Hathor no tenía pensado perder, por lo que realizó sus ataques… ambos.

"¡Muere, Pegaso!_¡EARTH BURNING!_" Exclamó ella, lanzando su esfera de energía hacia el frente, para luego seguir con su segundo ataque. "_¡EARTH BREAKER!_"

"¡Arde, arde mi _cosmos_!_¡COMETA PEGASO!_"

El cometa de Seiya viajó velozmente, encontrándose con el _Earth Burning_ de Hathor, ambos estallando en el acto. La _Pharaohn_ sonrió, ya que eso dejaba el camino libre para que su otro ataque lo dañara. Sin embargo, cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio que Seiya salió de la nube de humo que la explosión de sus primeros ataques creó, ahora con su puño izquierdo rodeado de energía. El _Saint_ lanzó otro _Cometa Pegaso_, este chocando de frente con el _Earh Breaker_, de nuevo cancelando sus ataques. Y una vez más Seiya salió de la nueva nube de humo, otra vez reuniendo energía en su puño derecho.

"¡Este es el fin!_¡ESTRELLA DE PEGASO!_"

Al ver los cientos de meteoros acercándose velozmente hacia ella, Hathor intentó bloquearlos con su guadaña, usando toda su velocidad. Sin embargo, de nada le sirvió, ya que, antes de poder defenderse, recibió de lleno todos los golpes de la técnica de Seiya, partiendo su guadaña en dos y destrozando ambas hombreras y un protector de brazo de su armadura, dejando al resto con varias fisuras. La _Pharaohn_ cayó pesadamente al suelo, boca abajo, mientras su sangre se escapada por las heridas de su cuerpo, con los ojos muy abiertos debido al dolor que sentía.

'_¡I-imposible!'_ pensó la guerrera con asombro, sintiendo como su mente se volvía oscura. _'Él superó la velocidad de la luz por unos momentos… N-no… no puede ser que haya… sido derrotada por un… guerrero así… yo, que soy una semi…'_

Y no pudo terminar de pensar eso, ya que su mente se apagó por completo, al igual que su cuerpo. La _Pharaohn_ había muerto.

-

Sentía como se estaba despertando de un profundo sueño, sentía como su cuerpo se sentía aún dormido, ¿Pero porqué? Abrió los ojos, recibiendo la luz de uno de los soles que estaba saliendo, iluminando el lugar. Se sentó, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, teniendo la sensación de que alguien le estaba punzando desde adentro. Miró a todos lados, notando que estaba en medio de los restos de la pirámide.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

"Hey, Haru, veo que despertaste."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _150-Frey - Hero of Love and Justice- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya)_

El joven de cabello plateado volteó en dirección de la voz, viendo como Seiya bajaba unos escalones. Se veía algo maltrecho, pero podía caminar.

"Seiya. ¿Qué pasó?" preguntó el joven, recordando algo de inmediato. "¡Hathor!¿Donde está la _Pharaohn_?"

"Descuida, ya me encargué de ella." Le respondió el _Saint_, sorprendiendo al joven.

"¿La derrotaste? Pero si era muy poderosa. Si de un golpe me derrotó…"

"En realidad, te dio cientos de golpes. Pude ver algunos, pero me imagino que te dio más."

"¿Enserio?¿Y aún así pudiste vencerla?" le preguntó Haru, sintiéndose algo deprimido. "Maldición, no pude hacer nada."

"Oye, no digas eso. Aunque te haya derrotado, pude darme una idea de su forma de combate y así pude contraatacar. Además, tengo un mejor control de mi _cosmos_ que tu de tu aura. Puedo elevar mi _cosmos_ hasta el máximo y por eso tuve cierta ventaja."

"Es cierto, olvidaba que ustedes tienen esa habilidad de incrementar sus poderes poco a poco. Ahora veo porqué son de los más fuertes de la alianza."

"hehe, no es para tanto. Además, aunque seamos de los más fuertes, siempre tenemos que cuidarnos de los _Saiyans_ ya que, aunque tengan un cierto límite en la forma en la que controlan su Ki, su fuerza física, velocidad y resistencia es impresionante."

"Ya veo… Aún así, disculpa porque no te fui de mucha ayuda en el combate. Mis poderes no son lo suficientemente grandes para esta lucha." Comentó Haru, recordando ciertos eventos durante la guerra contra los _Mecronets_. "Cielos. Cuando luchamos contra los _Mecronets_, mis poderes eran parecidos a los de los demás. Sin embargo, la distancia entre nosotros se intensificó porque ellos fueron a la galaxia _Dream_ a combatir, mientras yo permanecía en mi mundo. Debí haber entrenado más…"

"No tiene caso pensar en eso ahora." Le interrumpió Seiya. "No tenemos tiempo que perder. Debemos destruir los demás cristales y vencer a _Anubis_ antes de que se cumplan las veinticuatro horas, o será muy difícil derrotarlo cuando absorba los poderes de Mokona y las Chaos y _Balance Keyblades_. Podría ser incluso más poderoso que el _Poseidón_ que enfrentamos."

"Tienes razón." Comentó Haru, poniéndose de pie. "No tiene caso perder el tiempo aquí. Debemos seguir adelante, ya me preocuparé de mi falta de poderes luego."

"Si, sigamos. Ya destruí el cristal oscuro, así que no tenemos que hacer aquí."

Los dos jóvenes se miraron con decisión, antes de salir corriendo de nuevo, atravesando las ruinas de la pirámide y siguiendo su camino, rumbo a una nueva pirámide.

* * *

Resguardado en la oscuridad de la noche, Megaman X corría solo por un ambiente desértico, uno de los tantos mundos que había en la galaxia _Duat_. Sabía que en ese mundo había una pirámide, podía sentir el poder maligno que emanaba de ese mundo.

"Sólo un poco más." Se dijo a si mismo. "Un poco más y llegaré a esa pirámide."

X pensaba en muchas cosas mientras corría; el poco tiempo que le quedaba, los tipos de mundos que había en esa galaxia ( que todos eran iguales ), y la presencia de los _Pharaohns_ en esa galaxia. A diferencia de muchos de sus compañeros, el Hunter sabía que los guerreros dorados de _Duat_ estaban de regreso para defender sus mundos, por lo que no sería tomado por sorpresa. Por supuesto, también pensaba en Lucy y el deseo que tenía de regresar con ella. Aunque haya sido poco tiempo el que ellos estaban juntos, sabía que ya no podía vivir sin ella.

Sin embargo, esos pensamientos cesaron cuando notó que, a unos kilómetros hacia delante, pudo notar algo extraño. X pudo observar como algunas nubes eran iluminadas por luces que venían de la tierra, además de un enorme pilar de energía oscura que salía de esa dirección. No podía ver que eran esas luces, ya que estaban del otro lado de una enorme duna, pero sabía donde había visto ese tipo de luces antes.

Corrió todo lo que pudo hasta llegar a esa duna y comenzar a "escalarla" para ver que había detrás de ella. Al llegar a la cima y ver hacia abajo, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Era sencillamente imposible.

"No puede ser…" se dijo a si mismo, sus deducción de lo que eran esas luces se había hecho realidad.

A varios kilómetros de esa duna, a unos cientos de metros debajo del nivel donde estaba él, se encontraba una ciudad humana moderna… y en el centro, la enorme pirámide dorada.

**Fin del Capitulo 25

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. ¿Pero qué…?¿Que hace una ciudad humana moderna en la galaxia _Duat_? Esto no tiene ningún sentido… ten cuidado, X, podría ser una trampa.

**X:** ¿Qué le pasa a este _Pharaohn_? Es diferente a los que hemos enfrentado antes… ¿Cuales serán sus intenciones?

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**Ba'al, ¿El rey benévolo?**_

**Ba'al:** Veo que estás sorprendido….

**X:** Superaré esa barrera para traer la paz a mi mundo… y al tuyo.

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** Bueno, un capítulo más de este fic. ¿Que tal?_

_Bueno, no diré mucho ya que ando algo apurado, así que sólo responderé 2 cosas:_

_1- Los dorados están; unos en el Nintenverse, y otros protegiendo a Athena en su galaxia._

_2- Cada personaje que haya mencionado en algún momento de mi fic saldrá... ¿cuando? Esa es la cuestión._

_No recuerdo que más decir... si se me olvidó algo, avisenme por un MP... Hathor está en la imagen de personajes, como siempre._

_Oh, y no crean que solo los Saints están sobrecargados... todos lo están._

_Sobres, nos vemos el otro Sabado... por mientras, me iré a la convención de comics de monterrey XD_

_Sobres._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	27. Cap 26: Ba’al, ¿El rey benévolo?

**_14/MAR/09

* * *

_**

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

_Pegasus_ Seiya y _Rave Master_ Haru llegaron a una nueva pirámide, donde Hathor, la _Pharaohn of Ammit_, apareció para hacerles frente. Ella dejó fuera de combate a Haru, haciendo que el combate fuera entre ella y el Saint.

Hathor pareció tener la ventaja del combate, pero Seiya elevó su cosmos hasta el máximo, logrando superar el _Ka_ de la _Pharaohn_. Al final, el caballero de _Athena_ venció a la soldado de _Anubis_. Ahora, con un nuevo rival derrotado y un cristal destruido, sólo quedaban dos del anillo externo.

Mientras, X seguía su camino, buscando la pirámide que le tocaba. Sin embargo, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que esta pirámide estaba rodeada de una enorme ciudad humana, parecida a la del mundo de Lucy.

¿Qué es lo que sucede?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 26: Ba'al, ¿El rey benévolo?_**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _82-The Mako-Controlling Organization- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII)_

X no podía creer lo que veía. Se talló los ojos una y otra vez para cerciorarse de que no fuera una ilusión… y no lo era. Era real lo que veía; una ciudad humana moderna frente a sus ojos y, en el centro, una enorme pirámide dorada, donde se supone está el cristal oscuro. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

"¿Qué significa esto?" se preguntó con curiosidad. "¿Porqué esta ciudad está aquí? Creí que un _Pharaohn_ odiaba estar con los _seres inferiores_ que son los humanos para ellos, y eso que puedo detectar la presencia de varias personas. ¿Acaso el _Pharaohn_ que vive ahí es diferente?"

El _Hunter_ no entendía lo que pasaba, así que decidió ver más detenidamente la ciudad para ver si no se trataba de una ilusión creada por algún poder maligno que trataba de engañarlo. Mientras usaba sus scanners oculares para saber la verdad, notó la estructura de la ciudad en sí. Era similar a una ciudad humana normal, la diferencia era que, mientras los edificios humanos del _Nintenverse_ eran grises o blancos, esta tenía un color amarillo oscuro, algo que dedujo era por el lugar y la cultura.

Otra cosa que notó casi de inmediato era el océano… si, el océano. A un lado de la ciudad había un enorme cuerpo de agua, aunque de color morado, que se extendía hasta el horizonte. X dedujo que eso era normal, ya que una ciudad así de grande, con tantas personas viviendo en ella, necesitaría un gran cuerpo de agua para sobrevivir, así que, probablemente, los _Egypterans_ crearon ese océano.

Este pensamiento trajo otra duda a X. Los _Egypterans_ tenían una tecnología que rivaliza con la de _Novaterra_. Entonces, ¿Por qué esa ciudad humana es parecida a una de inicio del siglo XXI?

"No tengo tiempo para esto." Se dijo a si mismo. "Tengo una misión que cumplir, debo destruir el cristal oscuro cuanto antes."

Y así, el _Hunter_ comenzó a correr hacia la ciudad, decidido a continuar con su misión y derrotar a _Anubis_.

-

En la ciudad _Egypteran_, los ciudadanos vivían placidamente. La guerra contra el _Nintenverse_ no les afectaba, ya que su mundo no estaba en peligro. De hecho, a ellos les favorecía la guerra, ya que su dios, _Anubis_, siempre conquistaba los territorios que él deseaba, lo que significa más lugares y recursos para ellos. Además, querían ver que otros tipos de mundos el _Guardián_ oscuro les daría.

Eso fue, hasta que algunos notaron la presencia de X en los límites de la ciudad, caminando seriamente hacia el frente por la avenida que iba directo a la pirámide. Algunos habitantes, al ver al joven, notaron la armadura que llevaba puesta y el arma que portaba en su mano derecha; la _Keyblade_, lo que indicaba que era un _N-Warrior_. Rápidamente llamaron a la seguridad para que se hiciera cargo de él.

Cuando llevaba algunos minutos caminando, X notó que todos los habitantes lo veían con odio y temor. Intentó entrar a una tienda para pedir algo de información, pero rápidamente, al verlo venir, los dueños del lugar cerraron las puertas para evitar que entrara.

"Es normal, puesto que soy su enemigo." Comentó el _Hunter _para si mismo, entendiendo perfectamente lo que los humanos de ese lugar sentían. "No tengo tiempo que perder aquí, debo seguir adelante…"

Fue en ese momento que, de las calles, aparecieron varios autos color plateado, cerrándole el paso, tanto por detrás como por delante. De estos autos salieron varios hombres, usando las armaduras de soldados de _Anubis_, y le apuntaron con sus _Staff Weapons_. X se colocó en guardia al verlos, viendo que no tenían buenas intenciones con él. Entonces, notó que, al llegar esos soldados, todos los demás habitantes de la ciudad, no importando si fuera hombre, mujer, niño o anciano, comenzaron a rodearlo, portando armas similares, un _Staff Weapon_, y le apuntaron, ya sea desde detrás de los autos o desde las ventanas de los edificios cercanos. Al parecer, X tenía a toda la ciudad en contra.

"¿Quién eres tu?¿Cual es tu objetivo aquí?" Preguntó uno de los soldados, o policía, del lugar.

"Me llamo X, soy un _N-Warrior_…" respondió sin temor.

Esto alteró a todos los habitantes más. ¿Qué hacía un _N-Warrior_ ahí? Se supone que los planetas que estaban conectados a ese estaban llenos de soldados que matarían a cualquiera del _Nintenverse_ que osase entrar a sus dominios. ¿Cómo fue que llegó ahí?

"¡Lárgate!¡No queremos a los de tu tipo aquí!" Exclamó un ciudadano.

"¡Lo siento, pero no puedo!" Respondió X, señalando hacia el frente, hacia la pirámide. "¡Tengo una misión: destruir el cristal oscuro que se encuentra en esa pirámide!"

"¡Blasfemo!¿Piensas destruir la roca sagrada que le da la vida a este mundo?¡Te mataremos primero!"

"Ríndete, guerrero." Comentó otro hombre, uno de la seguridad. "Si te rindes, tendremos piedad y te enviaremos con el señor _Anubis_ para que vea que hacer con él."

"¿Con _Anubis_? Como un _N-Warrior_, debo derrotar a _Anubis_ para traer la paz a mi galaxia, que está siendo amenazada por él." Respondió X, colocándose en guardia. "Aunque sea su dios, ¡No permitiré que siga con sus malvados planes!"

"¡El señor _Anubis_ es la justicia encarnada!¿Como te atreves a hablar mal de él?¡No más consideraciones!¡Te mataremos!"

Todos los habitantes prepararon sus armas, mientras X apretaba los dientes. Eran simples humanos, sólo la seguridad eran soldados, pero los demás eran normales. X no podía matarlos, ya que iba en contra de todo lo que él era. Tenía que evadirlos y seguir adelante, pero ¿Cómo evadir a toda una ciudad que planea matarte si tienes que ir al centro de dicha ciudad?

El combate estaba por comenzar, cuando…

"¡Fuego!"

"¡Alto ahí!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _77-Gateway- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X8)_

Antes de abrir fuego, todos los habitantes se detuvieron y miraron en una dirección, sorprendiéndose de quien era. Como X estaba en el centro de todo eso, no podía ver de quien se trataba debido a la gente que impedía su visión. Sin embargo, notó como cierta gente comenzó a hacerse a un lado, dejando pasar a un hombre. Al verlo, el _Hunter_ se colocó en guardia.

"¡Un _Pharaohn_!" Exclamó él, invocando su cañón _X-Buster_ en su mano izquierda. Esto provocó que todos los habitantes le apuntaran de nuevo, lo que hizo que X apretara los dientes nuevamente.

"Tranquilos, vengo a hablar con él." Comentó el guerrero dorado, confundiendo al _N-Warrior._

'_¿Que?¿Hablar conmigo?'_ pensó el _Hunter_ sin bajar su cañón. "¿Quién eres tu?"

"Soy el _Pharaohn_ que gobierna este sector de la galaxia _Duat_; Ba'al, _Pharaohn_ _of Hadad_."

"Así que Ba'al, ¿eh?, Soy X, _N-Warrior_ y un _Maverick_ _Hunter_ del planeta _Replira_."

"Esperaba tu llegada, guerrero. Sígueme."

"¿Seguirte?¿A donde?"

"A la pirámide, ¿A dónde más?¿No es ahí a donde quieres ir?"

"¿Es acaso un truco?"

"No, es sólo que ese es el mejor lugar para combatir. ¿O acaso quieres luchar en medio de la ciudad?"

X miró a todos lados, viendo a los habitantes del lugar. A pesar de que querían matarlo, el _N-Warrior_ no tenía deseos de que humanos normales salieran lastimados del combate, iba contra su naturaleza, por lo que luchar ahí no era una opción factible para él.

"Muy bien, seguiré tu juego… al menos por ahora." Comentó X con seriedad.

"Perfecto, entonces sígueme." Así, el _Pharaohn_ comenzó a caminar hacia su pirámide, algo que confundió al _Keyblader_.

"¿No usarás un medio de transporte?"

"Me gusta caminar. ¿Algún problema?"

El _Hunter_ lo miró con cierto enfado. Tenía prisa, no le quedaba mucho tiempo ya que _Anubis_ absorbería el poder de _Mokona_ y las _Keyblades_ en menos de diecisiete horas, por lo que le parecía que era una trampa para hacerlo perder más tiempo. Sin embargo, no le quedaba más que seguir su juego y caminar, haciendo que el _Pharaohn_ sonriera un poco, antes de resumir su camino.

X miraba los alrededores mientras caminaban por la avenida principal de la ciudad, viendo como los habitantes les abrían el camino. El _Hunter_ pudo observar que, aparte de personas, existían diversas criaturas de todo tipo y formas y que, al parecer, habitaban con los humanos.

"Pareces desconcertado." Comentó el _Pharaohn_, llamando la atención de X.

"Eh, si, lo estoy. Eres diferente a lo que creí que sería un _Pharaohn_. Pensé que veían inferiores a todos los demás y deseaban que no estuvieran cerca. Si tu vives en esa pirámide…"

"Soy algo diferente a mis hermanos en cuanto a gustos. La mayoría ve a los humanos y demás criaturas como inferiores, pero yo estoy conciente de nuestro pasado. Sé que fuimos creados en laboratorios y que nuestras almas no siguieron un ciclo natural. Los demás lo ven como si fuéramos los elegidos, pero yo lo veo distinto; siguiendo el curso natural de las cosas, somos una aberración."

X miró al _Pharaohn_ con sorpresa. No creía que alguien así fuera su enemigo. Estaba tan conciente de si mismo, no como los demás _Pharaohn_ que estaban cegados con su poder. Por algún momento, sintió alguna relación con él.

"Yo tampoco fui creado de forma natural." Expresó el _Hunter_. "Yo antes era un robot, creado para ser el mensajero de la paz en mi mundo… pero todo salió mal. Es extraño, no sé porqué te estoy diciendo esto…"

"Quizás mi historia hizo que te relacionaras conmigo un poco, ya que ambos no somos 'naturales', ¿no es así?"

"Quizás…" respondió X, mirando a la ciudad y a los habitantes que lo miraban con odio. "No lo entiendo. Si ustedes tienen una tecnología impresionante, ¿Porqué esta ciudad está en este estado?"

"Me agrada este nivel de evolución humana, es por eso que está así. Aquí, lo que digo se hace, es por eso que creé una regla que impide que exista una tecnología superior a la de esta época. Cualquier invento nuevo o idea tendrá que pasar por mi juicio."

"Entonces, ¿eres tú el que regula el nivel de evolución humana de esta ciudad?"

"Si… aquí, yo soy un dios."

"Pero, los seres vivos tienen el derecho de crecer por si mismos, pensar por ellos mismos, ser…"

"¿Libres? La libertad es diferente en cada cultura." Expresó Ba'al. "Los humanos son agresivos por naturaleza. Si se les deja por un instante, pueden tomar decisiones que terminen en guerras. Para evitar esto, se necesita un líder poderoso que los guíe por el camino correcto."

"¿Una monarquía?"

"Llámalo como quieras, pero es cierto. Cuando son muchos lideres, cada uno piensa en lo que es mejor para su gente y, si tienen que acabar con un vecino, lo harán."

"Pero, con el tiempo…"

"Es cierto, con el tiempo podrían llegar a entenderse y a formar una era de paz… pero, ¿Cuánta sangre se tendrá que derramar para eso?"

Ante esto, X no respondió nada, ya que era una respuesta que él no sabía y que había estado intentando buscar. Desde que despertó en el año 21XX en su mundo, había estado buscando la forma en la que humanos y _Reploids_ se entendieran y vivieran en paz, y sin embargo no ha sido posible. Sólo hasta la llegada de _Novaterra_ fue que decidieron hacer las paces. Fue en ese momento en el que una idea pasó por su mente. ¿Y si los lideres de su mundo se unieron y formaron la paz entre ellos sólo por temor a la llegada del _Novaterran Empire_ a su mundo? Tenía algo de sentido ahora que lo veía de esa forma… y le asustaba.

Unos minutos después, X vio que estaba frente a la pirámide dorada donde estaba el cristal oscuro. El _Pharaohn_ ya había entrado, por lo que decidió seguirlo. Pronto, llegó al salón principal de la pirámide, viendo el cristal oscuro a varios metros de donde estaba él, mientras Ba'al estaba frente a el, mirándolo seriamente.

"Aquí es donde pelearemos." Expresó el guerrero dorado, confundiendo a X.

"¿Porqué pelear aquí, en el centro de la ciudad? Con nuestros poderes, podríamos destruir esta pirámide y continuar la lucha en la ciudad."

"Algunos de nosotros decidimos colocar escudos dentro de nuestras pirámides. Cada muro, cada pilar, está protegido por un escudo de energía, similar a los que usamos en nuestros _Ha'taks_. No será fácil el destruir uno."

"Te preocupas demasiado por las personas de esta ciudad."

"¿Acaso tu no lo harías por las que viven contigo?"

"Tienes razón."

"Entonces, luchemos."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _112-Hunter Base~Wickedness- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X8)_

Ba'al invocó un enorme martillo dorado en su mano derecha, girándolo como si no pesara nada, preparándose para el combate. El _Pharaohn_ miró a X con confusión, ya que él seguía sin moverse.

"¿No sacarás tu arma?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"Primero respóndeme algo." Empezó X, mirándolo seriamente. "Si piensas en tu gente, ¿porqué invades el _Nintenverse_ y sus mundos humanos?"

"Por eso mismo, por mi gente."

"¿Por tu gente?"

"El _Lifestream_ de tu galaxia es rica en nutrientes, conocimiento y vida. ¿Por qué crees que es de las más atacadas cada cinco mil años? Normalmente, cada galaxia es atacada dos o tres veces durante las _Galaxian Wars_, pero el _Nintenverse_ es atacado al menos diez veces en treinta años. La razón es porqué el _Kingdom Hearts_ de esa galaxia es especial, ya que tiene la capacidad de dar tanta energía que todos los mundos dentro de ella pueden dar vida."

"¿Qué dices?"

"¿No lo haz notado? Aquí, en la galaxia _Duat_, todos los planetas son enormes desiertos, con algunas excepciones. Sin embargo, sólo dos o tres tienen una vida tan rica como en donde ustedes viven."

"Un momento, creí que un _Guardián_ puede hacer que un _Kingdom Hearts_ pueda dar más vida, después de todo, es una especie de dios."

"Es diferente, puesto que el _Kingdom Hearts _de una galaxia es el corazón de un _Guardián_."

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!"

"¿No lo sabías? Cuando los _Guardianes_ aparecieron en esta dimensión, también lo hicieron las galaxias. Esto se debe a que los _Kingdom Hearts_, los corazones de los mundos, son el corazón de un _Guardián_. De esos corazones es que nacieron las primeras estrellas y, con el paso del tiempo, galaxias enteras, así como los planetas. Un _Guardián_ puede mover la galaxia entera porque, en sí, es parte de él."

"Ya veo, así que es por eso que existen los _Kingdom Hearts_…" expresó X en voz baja, pensando en varias cosas, hasta que algo le llegó a su mente. "Un momento, entonces, ¿porqué están en guerra cada cinco mil años?"

"Desde el momento del nacimiento del _Guardián_, el _Kingdom Hearts_ toma cierta forma, una que no cambiará nunca. A diferencia del corazón de los humanos, el corazón de un dios no cambia. El _Kingdom Hearts_, al ser el que crea la galaxia, es el que influye en los escenarios que haya en esta. El corazón del señor _Anubis_ creó estos mundos desérticos."

X se quedó mirando a Ba'al con detenimiento, mientras él se paseaba de un lado a otro, explicando la historia. El _N-Warrior_ lo estaba escaneando, viendo si decía la verdad, algo que parecía serlo.

"Así ha sido desde el inicio de la vida en este universo." Expresó Ba'al, continuando su historia. "Sin embargo, pocos _Kingdom Hearts_ son capaces de crear una vida como la del _Nintenverse_, tan llena de vida, con miles de mundos habitables, con una excelente atmosfera, océanos, bosques, desiertos… son pocos _Kingdom Hearts _los que pueden hacer eso."

"Entonces, el _Nintenverse_ es demasiado especial."

"Si. En el pasado, los _Guardianes_ estaban conformes con sus galaxias y sus corazones. Sin embargo, hubo unos cuyos corazones fueron corrompidos por el odio y comenzaron a atacar a sus vecinos, queriendo quedarse con los corazones de los demás."

"Un segundo, creí que dijiste que el corazón de un _Guardián_ no cambiaba. Entonces, ¿Porqué dices que fue corrompido?"

"Es difícil de explicar. Sólo alguien con una mente cercana a la de un dios puede entender la diferencia. Pero te diré que cambiar y corromper no siempre es lo mismo."

"Entonces, ¿Cuál es la razón por la que atacan el _Nintenverse_?¿Codicia?"

"No, _N-Warrior_, es por algo diferente." Respondió el _Pharaohn_, mirándolo con seriedad. "Lo hacemos por nuestros habitantes."

"¿Que?"

"La galaxia _Duat_ está compuesta por desiertos, mismos que son bastante agresivos con la vida humana de aquí. Para que nuestros hermanos puedan vivir en paz, el señor _Anubis_, sintiéndose responsable por tener un corazón tan árido como los desiertos, se encargó de declararle la guerra al _Nintenverse_ y así poder apropiarse de ese _Kingdom Hearts_ tan lleno de energía."

"Entonces, lo hacen por el bien de su gente… creí que sólo eran unos seres malvados deseosos por conquistar y destruir."

"No, los _Guardianes_ son seres bondadosos que piensan en su gente y buscan hacerlos más felices. Eso es algo que los demás _Pharaohn_s olvidan."

X se quedó callado por unos momentos, absorbiendo toda la información que su oponente le había dado. Así que ese era el origen de los _Kingdom Hearts_ y de las eras de guerras que han amenazado la vida en todo el universo. El _Hunter_, luego de haberlo pensado, decidió hablar…

"Sabes, te estás contradiciendo." Expresó el joven, viendo hacia el suelo.

"¿Qué dices?"

"Hace rato dijiste que un mundo con varios lideres sólo lleva a la guerra entre ellos y que era mejor que uno solo los gobernara. Sin embargo, ahora me estás diciendo que cada _Guardián_ piensa en su gente y hará lo que sea por ellos… incluso atacar a un vecino. ¿No es eso acaso lo que detestas?"

"¡Son cosa diferentes!" Exclamó Ba'al. "Esas son las decisiones de un _Guardián_ y no pueden ser ignoradas."

"Lo siento, pero no pienso lo mismo que tu."

"¿Acaso no estás de acuerdo a que busquemos la felicidad de nuestros habitantes?"

"No, no es eso. Con eso estoy de acuerdo, que busquen la felicidad de la gente que habita esta galaxia… yo también haría lo mismo… ¡Pero!" Exclamó el _Hunter_, invocando su _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha y transformando su brazo izquierdo en un cañón _X-Buster_, apuntándole al _Pharaohn_ con el. "Si vas a amenazar la felicidad de la gente de otra galaxia, ¡No lo puedo permitir!¡Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de tener lo que tenemos!"

"Entonces, ¿Quieres que nos quedemos de brazos cruzados?" preguntó Ba'al seriamente. "¡Lo siento, pero eso no es aceptable!¡Debemos conquistar el _Nintenverse_ y apropiarnos del _Kingdom Hearts_ de esa galaxia para asegurar nuestro futuro!"

"No permitiré que atentes contra la vida de billones de humanos que nada tienen que ver con esto. ¡Tu peleas por tu gente y yo pelearé por la mía!"

"Entonces, el futuro de cada civilización se decidirá al final de esta guerra. ¿Viviremos una nueva era de oro, o nos sumergiremos en la desesperación mientras ustedes siguen en sus mundos tan hermosos?"

"Te prometo, Ba'al, que encontraré la forma en que las dos civilizaciones sigan viviendo. Encontraré la forma de que la gente de esta galaxia viva como en el _Nintenverse_ sin tener que sacrificar más vidas."

"A menos que seas un _Guardián_, lo dudo. ¡Déjame ver el poder que dices que traerá paz a esta civilización!"

X se colocó en guardia, sabía que el enfrentamiento era inevitable. Los dos luchaban por sus respectivos pueblos, porque tuvieran una vida mejor. Eran tan similares… pero tenían que luchar… y así tenía que ser.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _174-Boss Battle X5- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X5)_

Empezando las hostilidades, Ba'al se lanzó contra el _Hunter_, quien rápidamente se convirtió en _Súper N-Warrior_ y disparó una ráfaga de energía de su cañón. El _Pharaohn_ bloqueó el cometa de energía con una mano, mientras seguía su avance. X continuó disparando pero, al ver que era inútil, decidió saltar, hacia atrás evitando así ser golpeado por el martillo del guerrero dorado. En el aire, el joven continuó disparando con su cañón, pero el _Pharaohn_ lo evitaba y bloqueaba con facilidad.

X tocó el suelo y se lanzó contra el guerrero dorado. Los dos se enfrascaron en una lucha de poder, X dando varios cortes con su _Keyblade_ mientras Ba'al intentaba darle un buen golpe con su enorme martillo. A pesar de ser bastante pesado, el _Pharaohn_ podía mover su arma con facilidad, lo que impedía que X pudiera tomarlo por sorpresa. De pronto, los dos quedaron en un bloqueo de armas, mismo que el guerrero azul aprovechó para dispararle a quemarropa al _Pharaohn_ en el rostro. Sin embargo, el _Egypteran_ movió su cabeza a un lado, evitando el disparo de energía.

Ba'al empujó a X para mantener distancia, antes de lanzarle varios golpes a gran velocidad. Al verlos venir, X cambió de armadura, convirtiéndola en la _Light Armor_, siendo más veloz con esa. El _Hunter_ comenzó a correr, evitando los golpes con su nueva agilidad, disparando con su cañón modificado, aunque tampoco tenía efecto en el guerrero dorado.

"¡Rayos!" Exclamó X, cambiando su armadura de nuevo, volviéndola la _Blade Armor_, haciendo que se su cañón izquierdo emergiera una espada de energía. "¡Aquí voy!"

Se lanzó de nuevo, ahora teniendo dos armas cortantes. Ba'al se preparó para su llegada, extendiendo su brazo izquierdo al frente, formando una pantalla de luz, que se rodeó de energía.

"_¡LIGHTNING VISION!_"

Una luz amarilla salió de la pantalla, dirigiéndose hacia X. Sin embargo, el _Hunter_ logró saltar el ataque, evitándolo, dando algunos giros en el aire antes de descender rápidamente hasta donde estaba Ba'al, dando un corte vertical con ambas armas. El _Pharaohn_ bloqueó el corte con su martillo, empleando mucha fuerza para detener al guerrero.

"Tienes una fuerza impresionante. Ahora veo porqué eres un _N-Warrior_." Empezó el _Pharaohn_, sonriendo un poco. "Pero no creas que este es todo mi poder."

Elevando su _Ka_, el _Egypteran_ empujó a X con fuerza, haciendo que este tuviera que usar sus pies para detenerse, dejando un surco en el suelo. El _Hunter_ miró al frente, viendo como su oponente se acercaba de nuevo. La espada de su cañón izquierdo desapareció, apuntándole al _Pharaohn_ con el.

"_¡RAY SPLASHER!_"

Usando la técnica del _Maverick_ conocido como Neon Tiger, X disparó varias ráfagas de luces hacia el frente en varios ángulos, con la intención de mantener al _Pharaohn_ a raya. Sin embargo, Ba'al se lanzó de frente, resistiendo los múltiples disparos. Cuando estaba cerca, desapareció, dejando al _Hunter_ confundido. Apareció nuevamente, ahora a lado de él, listo para atacar.

Con un veloz movimiento, Ba'al dio un fuerte golpe a X en el costado derecho con su martillo, mandándolo contra una pared cercana. Pero, en lugar de atravesarla, el cuerpo del _Hunter_ chocó contra el escudo protector, dándole una fuerte descarga en su cuerpo, antes de dejarlo caer al suelo. El _Pharaohn_ caminó hacia él, estando frente a frente con el joven que estaba en el piso.

"¿Este es el poder que supuestamente puede traer la paz a ambas civilizaciones? No me hagas reír." Expresó Ba'al, viendo como el _Hunter_ se ponía de pie. "Bien, así debe ser."

"Aún no termina este combate, Ba'al." Respondió X, poniéndose de pie, mientras se sujetaba el estómago, quejándose un poco de dolor. "Tengo un deber que cumplir, y a alguien quien me espera. No puedo perder aquí."

"Oh… entonces, aparte de querer salvar tu galaxia, estás motivado por el deseo de regresar con un ser amado. Eso te motivará para pelear con todo tu corazón."

"¡No necesito que me lo digas!¡Eso ya lo sé!¡Esto no termina aún, Ba'al!_¡MAGMA BLADE!_"

Usando su _Keyblade_, X dio un corte en diagonal, lanzando una poderosa llamarada hacia el frente. Ba'al ve el ataque venir y golpea las llamas con su martillo, disipándolas. Luego, miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con el _N-Warrior_, quien tenía su _Keyblade_ en alto, dispuesto a cortarlo con esta. Ba'al sonrió, moviéndose a gran velocidad y golpearlo con su martillo dorado. Sin embargo, el _Pharaohn_ se dio cuenta de que su golpe pasó a través del joven, antes de que este se desvaneciera.

"¿Una ilusión?" se preguntó con asombro.

"_¡SHINKOU HADOUKEN!_"

"¿Pero que…?"

Al mirar hacia atrás, fue recibido por un enorme cilindro de energía celeste, siendo engullido por el y empujado hacia las paredes. El ataque chocó contra el muro protegido por el escudo, descargando su energía en el. Pocos segundos después, el escudo falló y el ataque, con el _Pharaohn_ dentro, atravesó la pared, antes de estrellarse de nuevo con otro muro. Nuevamente, el escudo de este resistió por unos segundos antes de fallar, haciendo que otra vez atravesara la pared. Ya en la tercera pared que chocaron, el escudo esta vez si resistió, ya que el _Shinkou Hadouken_ se había debilitado mucho con las anteriores dos paredes. Al final, el ataque se desvaneció.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _175-Opening Stage X6- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X6)_

X, con ambas manos hacia el frente, respiraba con cierta dificultad. Miraba al agujero que había en la pared frente a él, aunque el polvo no le permitía ver hacia dentro. Esperaba que el ataque hubiera tenido efecto en su enemigo, ya que había gastado bastante energía en él. Pero, entonces, sus amplificados sentidos detectaron algo.

"Rayos, no funcionó como pensaba…" expresó en voz baja, maldiciendo al destino.

El polvo comenzó a desvanecerse, revelándole la verdad al _Hunter_. Justo frente a la tercera pared, la que había resistido el _Shinkou Hadouken_, se encontraba Ba'al, con los brazos cruzados frente a su rostro, habiéndose protegido del ataque de energía. El _Pharaohn_ bajó sus brazos, su rostro igual de inexpresivo que antes, mirando seriamente al joven.

"Un ataque interesante, pero no fue suficiente para vencerme."

X apretó los dientes, nuevamente maldiciendo su suerte. Aún el haber usado todo su poder en ese _Shinkou Hadouken_, el _Pharaohn_ parecía no haber sufrido ningún daño, y eso le estaba preocupando. Ba'al comenzó a caminar hacia él, con su martillo de nuevo en su mano derecha.

"Al parecer has gastado mucha de tu energía en ese ataque… que lástima." Expresó el _Egypteran_. "Gracias a esta armadura, tu poder no me lastimó tanto como esperabas. Esta vez, seré yo el que te ataque."

Ba'al se lanzó contra X, quien invocó su _Keyblade_ ante esta amenaza. El _Pharaohn_ comenzó a golpear a su oponente con fuerza, mientras él se defendía con su llave, antes de saltar hacia atrás y dispararle de nuevo con su cañón _X-Buster_. Ba'al bloqueaba todos los cometas de energía que el _Hunter_ le mandaba, para luego lanzar varios destellos de luz, que eran veloces golpes. X logró evitarlos, moviéndose con gran agilidad y respondiendo de nuevo con sus propios disparos.

El _Pharaohn_ se movió a gran velocidad, apareciendo frente al _N-Warrior_, dando un fuerte golpe con su martillo. X bloqueó ese golpe con su _Keyblade_, haciendo que ambos quedaran en un bloqueo de armas, uno que no duró mucho, ya que Ba'al le dio un rodillazo en el estómago, mandándolo hacia atrás. X se reincorporó, cayendo sobre sus pies, mirando al frente, viendo al _Pharaohn_ que estaba con su rodilla levantada.

"Dime, ¿Lo estás intentando?" preguntó Ba'al con curiosidad.

"Por supuesto, ¡estoy usando todo mi poder!" respondió X. El guerrero dorado suspiró cuando escuchó esto. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Si esto es todo tu poder, no tienes lo que se necesita para mantener a las dos civilizaciones tranquilas."

"¿Qué dices?"

"Si, porque ese no es verdadero poder." Dijo Ba'al, elevando su aura considerablemente. "¡Esta es la fuerza que necesitas superar para cumplir ese sueño!"

Justo después de decir eso, Ba'al desapareció, X no pudiendo seguirlo con la mirada o con su aura. Entonces, el _Pharaohn_ apareció detrás de él, X dándose cuenta de donde estaba, pero ya muy tarde. Reuniendo electricidad en su martillo, el guerrero dorado golpeó al joven de azul en la espalda, mandándolo a volar hacia el frente. Justo después de eso, reunió energía en su mano izquierda, extendiendo su brazo al frente, liberando varios destellos de luz dorada, mismas que golpearon a X con fuerza en la espalda. El _Hunter_, siendo golpeado por los destellos dorados, chocó contra otra pared protegida por un escudo, cayendo al suelo luego de eso, desmayado. Ba'al miró al guerrero con indiferencia, sabiendo que se había desmayado con ese ataque.

"¿Podrás pasar este muro que bloquea tu camino?" preguntó el _Pharaohn_, mirándolo con indiferencia, mientras X seguía desmayado.

¿Qué pasará con X?¿Podrá reincorporarse de ese ataque?

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _154-Sacred Moon- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

En otro planeta, dentro de su pirámide dorada, Hamon, _Pharaohn of Hhnum_, estaba esperando al rival que vendría a ese lugar. Sabía que los demás _Pharaohn_ habían sido derrotados y era, aparte de Ba'al, el único que quedaba del anillo exterior, por lo que tenía que proteger ese lugar.

Al igual que Ba'al, Hamon tenía su pirámide en el centro de una ciudad humana, aunque un poco más avanzada que la de su compañero. Los habitantes vivían tranquilamente, sin pensar que algo malo podría pasarles.

El _Pharaohn_ seguía esperando a su enemigo quien probablemente entre por la entrada principal de la pirámide. De pronto, sintió que algo estaba mal. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y usó su velocidad para aparecer justo fuera de la pirámide, flotando frente a la pared externa. Miró hacia arriba y vio una esfera de energía celeste venir en su dirección. Con un movimiento de su mano izquierda, el _Pharaohn_ rechazó el ataque de energía, mandándolo a unas montañas a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, mismas que explotaron por el ataque. Hamon miró con indiferencia hacia el frente, localizando a quien había lanzado ese ataque.

"Así que eres tú." Expresó.

"Nos volvemos a ver, insecto."

Descendiendo lentamente del cielo, el _Saiyajin_ Vegeta, de brazos cruzados y convertido en _Súper Saiyajin_, miró al guerrero dorado, sonriendo con arrogancia.

"¿Por qué atacaste desde lejos?¿Acaso no estás seguro de tu propia fuerza y quieres acabar rápido?" preguntó Hamon, queriendo hacer enfadar al _Saiyan_… lo cual funcionó.

"¡Cierra la boca, insecto!" Exclamó Vegeta con furia. "Lo hice para sacarte de tu escondite y ver quien era el que protegía este lugar. Debo decir que me alegra que hayas sido tu el que estuviera aquí, ya que me evitas la necesidad de tener que buscarte por toda esta galaxia."

"¿Buscarme?¿Acaso no te importa lo que le pase al _Nintenverse_?"

"A mi no me importa lo que le pase a los humanos de esa galaxia. Lo único que me importa es terminar nuestro combate."

"Se nota que eres un ser que le gusta los combates… muy bien, entonces entremos a la pirámide y luchemos ahí."

"¿Porqué tenemos que movernos? Podemos luchar aquí."

"Los humanos de esta ciudad serían lastimados si luchamos fuera."

"Bah, creí que no te importaban los humanos."

"No me importan los humanos que viven en sus galaxias. Los que viven aquí es otra cosa."

"¿Enserio? Veamos que tanto te importan."

Vegeta, repentinamente, lanzó una esfera de energía contra la ciudad que estaba bajo sus pies. El ataque estaba por golpear un edificio, cuando otra esfera lo golpeó de un costado, empujándola de nuevo al cielo, evitando que estallara en la ciudad. El _Saiyan_ miró al _Pharaohn_, quien estaba viéndolo con cierto enfado.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso, _Saiyan_, o la próxima vez, será un brazo lo que arrojes." Expresó Hamon con enfado.

"Vaya, eres muy sentimental." Comentó Vegeta, cruzándose de brazos. "Está bien, pelearemos adentro… y ahí te cerraré la boca de una vez por todas."

"Entonces vamos."

Los dos guerreros desaparecieron, dirigiéndose a la pirámide, donde el combate apenas acababa de empezar.

**Fin del Capitulo 26

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. ¡Oh no!¡Ten cuidado, X! Ba'al aún no ha demostrado su máximo poder. Si no haces algo, podrías morir.

**X:** ¡Rayos!¡Necesito más fuerza!

???: ¡Entonces te daré más fuerza!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**El deseo de seguir adelante.**_

**Ba'al:** ¿Es este el poder de tu voluntad y esperanza?

**X: **¡Arde, _Nova Crystal_!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** ¡Saludos, gente!¿Que tal? Bueno, un nuevo capítulo está aquí... espero que les haya gustado._

_No tengo mucho que decir... salvo responder a un comentario que me llegó hace unos días._

_Es un comentario interesante el que haces, HM2P33, y es cierto que este episodio es de puras peleas, peleas y más peleas. Sin embargo, está diseñado para hacerse así... al menos al inicio...  
__La razón es simple; toda la trama de los Episodios 1, 2, 3 y final del 4 estaba diseñada para llegar a este punto del Episodio 5 del combate/guerra contra Anubis y su ejercito. No queda más trama para agregarle a lo que viene siendo esta "Saga" de Anubis... al menos no trama revelante como en las anteriores entregas. Además, si le agrego algo más, podría extender el episodio varios capítulos más, y algo que no quiero es que termine siendo tan largo como el Episodio 4. Es un arma de dos filos..._

_Sin embargo, lo único que puedo decirte es esto: espera unos cuantos capítulos más, unos 2 o 3, y luego veamos que piensas._

_Si, todavía queda muchos elementos que hice referencia en el pasado y que no he resuelto ni resolveré en este episodio (La oscuridad de las chicas, los Veil Knights Caleb y Martin, la localización de los villanos luego del Episodio 2, el Soul Pilar que Luz y Return X mencionan, etc, por decir algunos que quizas no se resuelvan aquí.) Pero por ahora, este episodio no trae una trama así muy impactante, ya que toda la trama está en los Episodios 1, 2, 3 y lo que tengo pensado de la reescripción del 4. Pero estate al pendiente de los futuros capítulos, ya que podría cambiar._

_Por cierto, estuve pensando detenidamente y llegué a la conclusión de que la historia que le puse a Fly no me terminó de convencer, por lo que he decidido modificarla. Para que se den una idea, me estoy refiriendo a los hechos de capítulo 12, "El entrenamiento a la velocidad de la luz". Solo diré que, en lugar de ser una reencarnación, será el Fly original al que represente, y haré los cambios correspondentes para esto. El capítulo 12 modificado estará para el siguiente sábado...  
_

_Bueno, sin más que decir, me retiro... nos vemos el otro Sábado... Sobres._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	28. Cap 27: El deseo de seguir adelante

_**21/MAR/09

* * *

**_

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

Megaman X llegó a una ciudad humana moderna en la galaxia _Duat_, en cuyo centro estaba la pirámide dorada donde, supuestamente, estaba el cristal oscuro, el _Pyramidars_. Entrando en la ciudad, el _Hunter_ se encontró con la resistencia, no militar, sino civil. Todos los habitantes de esa ciudad, o al menos los que estaban cerca de él, lo amenazaron con armas, exigiendo que se rindiera.

Para su sorpresa, el _Pharaohn_ Ba'al _of_ _Hadad_ apareció, deteniendo a la multitud y ofreciéndole al _N-Warrior_ un paseo hacia la pirámide, donde lucharían. X sintió que ese _Pharaohn_ era diferente a los que había visto antes. Al llegar a la pirámide, luego de unas revelaciones acerca de la relación entre _Guardián_ y _Kingdom Hearts_, el combate comenzó.

X se vio en desventaja, ya que el _Pharaohn_ era mucho más rápido y resistente que él, tanto que resistió un _Shinkou Hadouken _de su parte, mismo que dejó al _Hunter_ cansado, no pudiendo evitar los ataques del Ba'al.

Mientras tanto, Hamon, _Pharaohn_ _of Nhnum_, esperaba a su oponente, quien lo atacó desde el exterior. Resultó ser el _Saiyan_ Vegeta, quien miraba con arrogancia al guerrero dorado, ansioso de luchar contra él. El combate entre los dos empezó. ¿Quién saldría victorioso?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 27: El deseo de seguir adelante._**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _154-Sacred Moon- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

Ba'al miraba con seriedad al joven que yacía desmayado frente a él, quien había afirmado que con su poder cambiaría el destino de su gente. Sin embargo, debido al combate que habían tenido, estaba empezando a tener varias dudas en si era posible eso.

"¿Podrás pasar este muro que bloquea tu camino?" preguntó el _Pharaohn_, mirándolo con indiferencia.

De pronto, como si esas palabras lo hubieran despertado, el _Hunter_ azul, X, comenzó ponerse de pie, luchando contra su debilitado cuerpo para pararse una vez más y continuar.

"Por supuesto que la pasaré… la destruiré por completo." Respondió el joven, logrando ponerse de pie. "Billones de humanos en mi galaxia esperan que gane este combate para que regresen a sus vidas normales, no puedo perder aquí."

"¿Me mostrarás el poder que es capaz de mantener la paz entre nuestras especies?"

"¡Por supuesto que lo haré!¡Tengo fe en ello!"

"Muy bien, entonces continuemos esto, si te parece bien."

"No hay otra forma…"

Los dos guerreros volvieron a ponerse en guardia, esperando que el otro hiciera el movimiento. Comenzaron a elevar sus auras, poniendo atención lo que el otro hacía; un movimiento de un dedo, la expresión de sus rostros, la mirada de sus ojos. Ambos guerreros se estaban estudiando, viendo quien cometía el primer error.

Entonces, X comenzó a escuchar algo que lo confundió; voces. Poniendo más atención y usando sus sofisticados oídos, el _N-Warrior_ pudo captar las voces de cientos de personas, que parecían estar motivando a alguien a ganar.

"¿Pero que…?"

"Parece que ya los escuchaste." Expresó el _Pharaohn_, llamando la atención de X.

"¿Qué son esas voces?" preguntó el _Hunter_ con confusión.

"Esos son los habitantes de esta ciudad que están deseando que yo te derrote. Esos son los deseos de estas personas."

"¿Las voces de toda esta ciudad?¿Cómo es que saben que estamos luchando?¿Con esas cámaras ocultas?"

"Oh, veo que te diste cuenta." Comentó Ba'al. "Así es; dentro de esta pirámide existen cámaras ocultas, mismas que transmiten este combate a todas las televisiones de la ciudad. En este momento, todos están viendo este combate."

X usó los scanners de sus ojos para buscar las dichosas cámaras ocultas. Había visto algunas durante su combate, pero no sabía que había tantas de ellas.

"Vaya, están bien escondidas." Expresó el _Hunter_. "Incluso con mis avanzados sistemas me tardé en encontrarlas todas. Pero, ¿por qué?¿Por qué quieres que todos te vean?"

"La gente de esta ciudad me ama como su dios, por eso les concedo esta oportunidad de ver los combates cuando haya. Debo decir que eres el primero en esta era de guerras que combate conmigo aquí."

"Entiendo…" dijo X, colocándose en guardia. "Pero eso no importa, te venceré de todas formas, con o sin tu público."

"Inténtalo, quiero ver que puedes hacer con ese cuerpo tan herido."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _153-Esper Battle- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy XII)_

El aura de los dos guerreros volvió a elevarse. X notó que el _Ka_ del _Pharaohn_ era mucho más grande que el de él, pero eso no le importó. Tenía que superarlo cueste lo que cueste.

"_¡X-BUSTER!_"

"_¡LIGHTNING VISION!_"

Los dos ataques chocaron frente a ellos, creando una explosión que levantó una nube de polvo. Ba'al esperó el movimiento de su rival, ya que sabía que estaba en desventaja debido a la diferencia de sus auras, así que atacaría por sorpresa. Y fue así; cubierto por la nube de polvo, X atacó por un lado, tratando de sorprender a Ba'al, pero este lo descubrió y le lanzó un golpe con su puño izquierdo directo al rostro. Sin embargo, el puño pasó a través del muchacho como si no estuviera ahí.

'_¿Otra ilusión?'_ pensó el guerrero dorado al caer en la misma trampa.

X apareció nuevamente, atacando por sorpresa por detrás, pero el _Pharaohn_ dio una patada al estómago del joven… y lo volvió a atravesar como si no existiera. Se dio cuenta de que no podía detectar su aura y que esa nube de polvo le sería de dificultad, por lo que, antes de que otro X atacase, elevó su aura y esparció todo el polvo del lugar. Lo que vio, lo dejó impactado.

Cientos de X estaban en el salón, todos mirando al _Pharaohn_, quien salió de su sorpresa al verlos.

"¿Acaso eres un maestro de la ilusión?" preguntó Ba'al, viendo a varios atacarlo de frente. "No me engañarás, ya que todos son ilusiones."_'Sólo esperaré a que el real me golpee y lo derrotaré.'_

Y como dijo, varios Xs atacaron al _Pharaohn_ y lo atravesaron, indicando que eran ilusiones. Sin embargo, sintió un golpe en la espalda, una poderosa patada que, aunque fuerte, no lo suficiente para vencerlo.

"¡Aquí estás!" Exclamó Ba'al, girando sobre si mismo y golpeando al _Hunter_ en la cabeza con su enrome martillo, escuchando como crujía el cráneo al romperse. Sin embargo, 'X' sólo sonrió… antes de desaparecer. "¿Pero que…?¡Gaaa!"

El _Pharaohn_ sintió un fuerte disparo en la espalda. Volteó y vio a uno de los Xs apuntando con su cañón humeante. Sin perder el tiempo, le lanzó un destello dorado que atravesó su cuerpo… aunque desapareció de inmediato. Confundido por eso, Ba'al vio a otros tres de las ilusiones venir hacia él. Pensando que eran más que ilusiones, el _Pharaohn_ no hizo nada para moverse. Se sorprendió cuando los tres Xs lo golpearon de frente, uno en el rostro, otro en el estómago, y el otro en las piernas, sacándolo de balance. Usó sus manos para apoyarse en el suelo e impulsarse para no caer de frente, mirando a todos los clones con más detenimiento. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

"¡Maldición!¿Acaso algunos son ilusiones y otro no?" preguntó el guerrero dorado, no encontrando ninguna diferencia entre ambos. "¡Entonces tendré que derrotarlos uno por uno!"

Y con esto dicho, Ba'al elevó su _Ka_, sujetó su martillo con ambas manos y se lanzó a la pelea, pretendiendo que todos fueran reales. Golpeó a todos los Xs que se les lanzaba, no importando si fueran reales o ilusiones, usaba su martillo para golpearlos a todos. A los clones les rompía los huesos, antes de desvanecerse. Se dio cuenta de que estas ilusiones eran mucho más débiles que el original, ya que podía romperles los huesos de un golpe. Seguía golpeando brutalmente a los clones, evitando los cometas de plasma que venían hacia él, ya que podían ser distracciones, y aquellos que no podía evitar, los bloqueaba o rechazaba. Algunos disparos eran ilusiones, por lo que lo hacían perder la concentración y recibir algunos cometas.

Entonces, se cansó…

Se lanzó de lleno contra un lado de todos los Xs que lo rodeaban, derrotando a los que se ponían en frente. Ya en el otro lado del salón, en contra de una pared, vio que todos los X estaban frente a él… y eso era lo que quería.

"_¡LIGTHNING STRIFE!_"

Golpeando con su martillo el suelo, Ba'al lanzó de este cientos de destellos dorados, todos rodeados de electricidad. Los golpes dieron de lleno en los clones e ilusiones, haciéndolos desvanecer en el impacto. Entonces, uno de ellos fue golpeado varias veces, no desapareciendo mientras gritaba de dolor y era empujado por estos hacia una de las paredes.

Era el X original.

El _Hunter_ chocó contra una de las paredes con fuerza, perdiendo su casco en el proceso que cayó a unos pocos metros de él, mientras su cuerpo se deslizaba por la pared escudada, antes de terminar sentado en el suelo, recargado en dicha pared. Ba'al lo vio, con esa misma expresión de indiferencia en su rostro. X estaba respirando con dificultad. Alzó la mirada, con un ojo cerrado, viendo a su oponente acercarse. Sin embargo, aunque estaba en desventaja, le sonreía.

"Rayos, creí que funcionaría." Comentó el joven con cansancio.

"Interesante forma de atacar, muchacho. Por poco me tenías." Expresó el _Pharaohn_. "Si hubiera luchado contra cada uno de ellos, quizás me hubieras debilitado. Sin embargo, tengo una duda. ¿Cómo puedes hacer copias reales e ilusiones a la vez?"

"Como si te fuera a decir. ¿Qué te hace creer que no lo usaré después?"

"Ya veo, y tienes razón… bueno, ¿Te rindes?"

"¡Jamás!" Exclamó X, poniéndose de pie, aunque con dificultad. "Si me rindo, será el fin."

"Exactamente."

Ba'al no le dio tiempo al joven para pensar, ya que se movió a gran velocidad y lo golpeó en el estómago con fuerza, tanta que X escupió algo de sangre. Casi de inmediato, el _Pharaohn_ lo golpeó con su otro puño en su rostro, mandándolo hacia un lado. No terminó ahí, ya que, luego de golpear al joven, le lanzó otros golpes de luz. X no pudo evitarlo y recibió todos los golpes, estrellándose de nuevo contra una pared.

Luego del impacto, intentó ponerse en pie y seguir con el combate, pero Ba'al volvió a golpearlo, empujándolo contra la pared y, ya ahí, le dio una lluvia de golpes a la velocidad de la luz. El cuerpo del muchacho se estremecía con cada golpe, pareciendo como si fuera un enorme muñeco. Con la fuerza de los golpes, el escudo que protegía el muro comenzó a fallar, hasta que lo hizo totalmente. Con un poderoso golpe, el _Pharaohn_ mandó al _N-Warrior_ a través de la pared, mandándolo a volar algunos metros hasta chocar contra otro muro. Justo antes de caer al suelo, Ba'al le dio otro fuerte golpe en el estómago y dejó su brazo "incrustado" en el estómago del joven, antes de dar un salto hacia atrás y alejarse un poco, dejándolo finalmente caer sentado en el suelo.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _109-Solitude- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth)_

"Esto es ridículo." Comentó Ba'al con decepción, viendo al joven que ya no podía ni ponerse en pie. "Ya ni siquiera puedes luchar bien ni ver mis movimientos."

X estaba exhausto, su rostro estaba sangrando de varias partes, mientras su cuerpo estaba adolorido. La fuerza de su rival era simplemente superior a la de él, no había duda. El _Hunter_ alzó la mirada, aunque uno de sus ojos estaba cerrado, y miró al _Pharaohn_, aún mirándolo con desafío, queriéndole hacer saber que no se rendiría. Ba'al vio esto y lo entendió. Sabiendo que no se rendiría aunque su cuerpo fuera destrozado, invocó su martillo dorado, decidido a terminar con esto al romperle el cráneo.

"Fuiste un buen rival, muchacho." Dijo el guerrero dorado, alzando su martillo sobre su cabeza. "Pero sólo me haz demostrado que es imposible revelarse contra la voluntad de un dios."

La voluntad de X seguía firme, quería seguir luchando, pero su cuerpo ya estaba muy lastimado como para seguir. Tenía sus _Subtanks_ para recuperar sus heridas, pero, aunque se recuperara, no sería suficiente para vencerlo. Necesitaba más fuerza. Mientras veía como el martillo de su oponente bajaba hacia él, el _Hunter_ pensaba en alguna forma de vencerlo, pero la única forma de vencerlo era obteniendo más poder.

'_Rayos… ¿Acaso moriré aquí? No, necesito seguir con vida, o si no, no podremos salvar a nuestra gente… ¡Pero necesito más poder!'_

"_¡Entonces usa el poder que está dentro de ti!__"_

'_¿Que?'_

De pronto, la imagen del _Pharaohn_ y su martillo desapareció, todo volviéndose oscuro. Entonces, la imagen volvió a formarse, y X se dio cuenta de que estaba en una especie de pasillo infinito, con puertas negras y blancas en ambos lados. También notó que su cuerpo estaba bien, sus heridas habían desaparecido y sus energías restauradas.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

"En el _Memory Road_, en tu subconsciente."

El _Hunter_ miró hacia atrás, viendo a quien había hablado, sorprendiéndose de la identidad del sujeto.

"¿Return X?" cuestionó con asombro.

"Que ahora soy ReX, ¿Qué no entiendes?" preguntó el clon oscuro con frustración. "Vaya…"

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, ReX? No tengo tiempo para perder contigo." Expresó el _Hunter_ con enfado, colocándose en guardia.

"Sé en que situación estás, puesto que tu eres yo y yo soy tu."

"¡Tu y yo no nos parecemos en nada!"

"Eso ya no importa. Escuché que necesitabas más poder, así que vengo a ofrecerte uno que te ayudará a vencer a tu rival."

"Nunca aceptaré algún poder que venga de ti. Estoy seguro de que tienes algo planeado."

"¡No seas estúpido!" Exclamó con enfado el alter ego. "¿Olvidaste que, si tu mueres, yo también moriré? Haré lo posible para que no mueras."

"Estaría dispuesto a morir si te llevo conmigo al otro mundo, para que ya no amenaces a los demás…"

"No mientas, sabes que ya no puedes hacer eso. Si tu mueres, tu querida Lucy estaría triste… y tu sabes como se podría ella cuando su ser amado muere."

X se quedó callado, porque sabía que lo que decía su "otro yo" era cierto. Ahora alguien esperaba su regreso, por lo que no podía desperdiciar su vida inútilmente. Tenía que vivir y el ofrecimiento de poder de ReX era tentador… pero no quería ser corrompido por ese poder, por eso tenía que ser cuidadoso con lo que le ofrecía.

"Tienes razón, no puedo morir todavía." Respondió el _Hunter_ azul, suspirando en resignación. "Pero tampoco puedo aceptar tu poder si es que seré corrompido por este."

"Eres un idiota." Expresó Return X. "No puedo ofrecerte un poder de mi parte por este medio. Estamos en tu subconsciente y sólo estoy aquí por medio de nuestro enlace psíquico. No puedo afectarte de esta forma."

"¿Qué dices del _AIDA_?"

"Eso era diferente. ¿Me vas a hacer caso o morimos los dos? No sé tu, pero yo no quiero morir todavía, aún no he hecho _'cosas'_ con Luz."

"Deja de tener sexo con ella cuando estoy dormido, es extraño. Cada vez que lo haces, me veo haciéndolo con Lucy… y no veo a Lucy haciendo las cosas que ustedes hacen."

"Bah, aún no tienes esa maña de los humanos. Ojalá lo obtengas esa maña pronto, para que hagas sentir bien a tu chica…"

"¿Seguimos hablando de sexo o morimos los dos?" le preguntó X a su alter ego, regresándole la situación.

"Cierto, me dejé llevar. Bueno, no vengo a ofrecerte un poder que haya obtenido, vengo a que liberes un poder que está dentro de ti."

"¿Un poder dentro de mi?"

"Si, uno que está dentro de todos los _N-Warrior_s y que ya unos de tus amigos han liberado antes. Es una transformación que supera los poderes de un _Súper N-Warrior_, lo suficiente como para vencer a un _Pharaohn_."

"¿Cómo una especie de _Súper N-Warrior Lv2_?"

"Exactamente."

"¿Y como lo libero?¿Me enfado como lo hacen los _Saiyans_?" preguntó X, refiriéndose a la forma en que los _Saiyans _liberaban sus poderes.

"No, es diferente, aunque me agrada la idea. Sólo haz arder el brillo de tu _Nova Crystal_ al límite."

"Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. He estado luchando con toda mi fuerza, haciendo arder mi _Nova Crystal_, pero no he podido vencerlo. ¿Cómo lo hago?"

"Sé como hacerlo, pero no soy muy bueno al decirlo… no soy muy meloso."

"Entonces déjamelo a mi."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _152-Challenge Gods- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya)_

Los dos voltearon hacia atrás, viendo una de las puertas blancas abriéndose. ¿Quién más estaba en la mente de X? La respuesta; él mismo. De una de las puertas, salió otro X, aunque este estaba usando la armadura azul que usaba antes, y se veía más un _Reploid_ a un humano, como el X original.

"¿Quién eres tu?" preguntó el verdadero X con confusión.

"Yo soy tu." Respondió el recién llegado. "Bueno, en parte. Soy X, el espíritu de tu _Keyblade_."

"¿Espíritu?" preguntó ReX con confusión. "Pero si la _Keyblade_ de X es cibernética, así que no debe tener un espíritu."

"La _Keyblade_ con la que la energía de X se fusionó era una llave muerta, pero aún tenía algo de esencia. Conforme pasó el tiempo, la esencia de X se traspasó a la _Keyblade_, y yo nací de esa energía."

"Así que eres el espíritu de mi _Keyblade_." Dijo el verdadero _Hunter_.

"Si, aunque tengo parte de Lucy…"

El espíritu se quitó el casco, sorprendiendo a los otros dos jóvenes, al revelar que, en vez de tener un cabello castaño, era color rojo, como el de la _Magic Knight_ de fuego.

"Cuando Lucy baño tu _Keyblade_ con su sangre, parte de su esencia se fusionó con la tuya, uniéndose a mi." Expresó el espíritu.

"Oh, entonces eres como un hijo de Lucy y X." dijo ReX, burlándose del _Hunter_ a un lado. "Bueno, ya que él debe de saber como despertar ese poder, yo me voy."

Y así, ReX desapreció, dejando solos a los dos jóvenes.

"Bueno…" empezó el verdadero X. "Entonces, ¿Cómo despierto ese poder?"

"Ten esperanza." Respondió el espíritu. "El _Nova Crystal_ brilla con más fuerza cuando la esperanza del guerrero arde como nunca. Ten en mente esa idea, así como el de la imagen de la persona con la que quieres regresar."

"¿Con la persona?"

"Si tienes un lazo muy fuerte con una persona, el deseo de regresar con ella hace arder con más fuerza el _Nova Crystal_."

"Entonces, debo pensar en Lucy."

"Piensa en la pelea en la que estás, en como es un obstáculo para regresar con esa persona. Piensa en el sentimiento de impotencia que tuviste al ver que ninguno de tus poderes es suficiente para vencer al _Pharaohn_. Piensa en ellos… y derrúmbalos con el poder de tu esperanza."

"Entiendo… la transformación del _Súper N-Warrior Lv1_ se lleva a cabo con la ira y la desesperación, pero el _Lv2_ se activa por la esperanza."

"Exactamente…"

X cerró los ojos, pensando en esos sentimientos. El _Pharaohn_ parecía una muralla impenetrable, que ninguno de sus ataques podía derrumbar. Pero tenía que hacerlo, ya que, del otro lado de ese muro, estaba la imagen de la _Magic Knight_ del fuego. Apretó los puños, sonriendo.

"Lo haré." Expresó X con seguridad. "Atravesaré ese muro invencible. ¡Lo destruiré con mi esperanza! Regresaré con Lucy, la… la mujer que amo."

"Aunque eras un robot y no sabías que es el amor, ahora lo expresas así." Dijo el espíritu de la _Keyblade_. "¿Cómo estás seguro?"

"Lo sé, mi corazón me lo dice. ¡Usaré mi luz interna para vencerlo!… gracias, espíritu."

"Llámame _Rockman X_. Véncelo. Si necesitas mi poder, no dudes en buscarme."

"Lo haré, usaré tu poder."

"Buena suerte…"

Los dos, humano-_Reploid_ y espíritu-_Reploid_, sonrieron, mientras el lugar estaba iluminándose con intensidad.

_**-Fin de la música de fondo-**_

-

Ba'al miró por última vez a su rival, quien tenía la miraba baja, resignándose a su destino. Sin compasión, bajó el martillo dorado, con la intensión de terminar el combate. En la ciudad los habitantes miraban por sus televisores el combate, festejando la aparente victoria de su señor sobre el diabólico _N-Warrior_, que quería arruinar su tranquilidad.

Sin embargo, la mano izquierda del _Hunter_ salió disparada hacia el frente, deteniendo el golpe del martillo, sorprendiendo tanto al _Pharaohn_ como a los habitantes.

"¿Pero que…?" se preguntó con sorpresa.

"Te dije…" empezó X, sonriendo con cierta malicia. "Que aún… ¡No termina!"

De pronto, X liberó una gran cantidad de aura, expulsando una intensa luz dorada por su cuerpo. El aura empujó al _Pharaohn_ hacia atrás, quien tuvo que saltar para evitar se lanzado por los aires. Miró hacia el frente, viendo a su rival, confundido por lo que acababa de pasar. Ahora, el cabello dorado de X estaba más erizado de lo normal, y el símbolo dorado en su frente cambió un poco de forma. Lo que más sorprendió al _Pharaohn_ era el tamaño del aura que el _Hunter_ estaba expulsando ahora, casi igualando la de él.

"¿Pero que está pasando?¿Que fue lo que hiciste?" preguntó Ba'al con confusión.

"Hice arder la flama de mi vida con más intensidad, ¡tanto como una _Súper Nova_!" Exclamó X, emanando una gran cantidad de aura. "El poder de mi _Nova Crystal_ ha alcanzado un nuevo nivel. Esta transformación, el del _Súper N-Warrior Lv2_, ¡es la representación de mis deseos y esperanzas!"

'_¿Súper N-Warrior Lv2?'_ pensó Ba'al, mirando al _Hunter_, ahora en un nivel más alto que el anterior. _'Sé que el brillo de los Nova Crystals de un N-Warrior, cuando se transforman en su forma súper, es igual al de una Súper Nova. Si este es un nivel superior, entonces el brillo dentro de ellos debe ser más intenso aún.'_ El _Pharaohn_ cerró los ojos, sonriendo un poco. "Así que ascendiste a un nuevo nivel de poder. Interesante."

"Como dije, no puedo morir aquí todavía, ¡tengo cosas que hacer y personas a quien salvar!" exclamó el joven _N-Warrior_, invocando su _Keyblade_ nuevamente.

"Muy bien. Muéstrame si este nuevo poder que tienes es suficiente como para cumplir con tu objetivo."

"Lo haré."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _94-X-Theme X4- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X4)_

Ambos guerreros se miraron fijamente, antes de desaparecer, empezando una lucha a alta velocidad en el interior de la pirámide dorada. Ba'al daba golpes con su martillo, pero X los bloqueaba con su _Keyblade_, pudiendo ver ahora los movimientos de su oponente.

'_Puedo verlos.'_ Pensó el _Hunter_._ 'Puedo ver todo lo que hace como si se moviera a velocidad normal.'_

'_Esa transformación no sólo incrementó su aura.'_ Pensó Ba'al. _'También incrementó su fuerza, su velocidad y su visión. Si no tengo cuidado, podría vencerme.'_

El _Pharaohn_ logró darle un fuerte golpe a X en el rostro con su martillo dorado, mandándolo contra una pared. Luego de chocar contra ella, le dio otro con el mismo martillo, mandándolo ahora al suelo, donde dejó un pequeño cráter con su impresión. Sin embargo, el _N-Warrior_ se levantaba lentamente, ahora no tan herido como en las veces anteriores cuando recibía un golpe. Ba'al descendía del techo, con la intención de darle otro martillazo, pero X logró hacerse a un lado en el momento justo, ahora teniendo a su enemigo justo en frente. Mientras se alejaba, en cámara lenta, el joven transformó su brazo izquierdo en cañón, reuniendo energía, mientras Ba'al aún caía.

"_¡X-BUSTER!_"

El cometa de energía le dio al _Pharaohn_ en el pecho, mandándolo contra una pared. El impacto fue tan fuerte que, aún protegido por el escudo, el muro voló en pedazos, levantando una gran nube de humo. Pero X no terminó ahí. Reuniendo energía en su ahora mano, el joven preparaba otro ataque.

"¡Toma esto!_¡SHOOTINGSTAR X-BUSTER!_"

Liberando varios cometas de plasma de su puño derecho, atacó al _Pharaohn_, los cometas entrando por el agujero que dejó al haberlo atravesado al inicio, creando más explosiones. Luego del ataque, X se quedó mirando el lugar, intentando buscar con la mirada, sus scanners y su aura, al _Pharaohn_. Pero le extraño que no encontrara nada. Era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.

De pronto, lo sintió, más cerca de lo que esperaba. Ba'al emergió del suelo justo frente a él, habiendo usando las explosiones como una trampa, y lo golpeó justo en el rostro, mandándolo hacia atrás y perdiendo la _Keyblade_ en el proceso. X logró recuperarse, cayendo sobre sus piernas y sujetándose la mandíbula luego del tremendo golpe. Entonces, miró hacia el frente, viendo como Ba'al se acercaba velozmente con su martillo en alto, decidido a atacar de nuevo. El _Hunter_ reunió energía en su brazo derecho… pero era aire congelado. Ba'al creyó que atacaría con el _Shooting__Star X-Buster_, por lo que se preparó para los cometas de energía. No se dio cuenta de que las uñas de la mano derecha de X habían crecido mucho hasta cuando este liberó su ataque.

"_¡VIKING TIGER CLAW!_"

"¿Pero que demo…?"

Cientos de zarpazos helados a la velocidad de la luz salieron de la mano derecha del _Hunter_, atacando por sorpresa al _Pharaohn_, quien recibió la gran mayoría de estos ataques y fue empujado hacia atrás hasta caer al suelo y ser arrastrado varios metros por la fuerza del ataque. El cuerpo de Ba'al estaba cubierto por una delgada capa de hielo, además de tener algunas heridas en su piel parecidas a zarpazos. Se puso de pie, el hielo cayendo de su armadura, mirando con confusión.

"Esa técnica la conozco." Expresó el _Egypteran_. "Era la técnica de Zek, el _God Warrior_ de la galaxia _Asgard._"

"Si, es de él, ¿Cómo supiste de ella?" cuestionó X con duda.

"Observamos la batalla que tuvieron en _Céfiro_, estudiando sus fuerzas y debilidades, por lo que nos aprendimos sus técnicas. Dime, ¿Cómo es que aprendiste ese ataque?"

"Es cierto, en _Céfiro_ no utilicé mucho mi habilidad para copiar ataques."

"¿Habilidad para copiar ataques?"

"Si. Como _Reploid_, podía copiar los ataques de otros _Reploids_ y, en ciertos casos, humanos con súper poderes al tocarlos en algún momento."

"Interesante habilidad. Eso significa que tú eres el más versátil, aparte de la hechicera llamada Kristal con su _Mahou Matrix_, de los _N-Warrior_s que defendieron _Céfiro_. Con esa habilidad tan peligrosa, no puedo dejarte vivir."

"Lástima, pero tengo que continuar con esto. Ya te dije que tengo a alguien quien espera mi regreso."

"Entonces usemos nuestras últimas energías para terminar con esto."

"¿De un sólo ataque? Muy bien, ya no tengo tiempo que perder."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _163-Trunks Vs. __Freezer- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z)_

Los dos guerreros elevaros sus auras, preparándose para el ataque final. Ba'al elevó su martillo hacia el cielo, reuniendo algo de electricidad en el. En el exterior, varias nubes de tormentas se formaban sobre la ciudad humana, generando una gran cantidad de electricidad. Relámpagos comenzaban a viajar por el cielo de todo el planeta hasta la tormenta, que absorbía cada watt de energía del planeta. Las luces de la ciudad comenzaron a fallar, así como toda maquinaria electica. Extrañamente, sólo los televisores seguían encendidos, usando un sistema de energía que hacía uso del cristal oscuro. La tormenta absorbió toda electricidad del planeta.

Entonces, un poderoso relámpago descendió de la nube, atravesando el techo de la pirámide y golpeando de lleno el martillo dorado, que absorbió toda esta energía.

"Observa esto, muchacho." Expresó Ba'al. "En mis manos está toda la energía de este planeta. ¿Crees que puedas superar esta nueva barrera?"

"Lo haré." Respondió X, sujetando su _Keyblade_ con ambas manos. "Destruiré esa barrera y seguiré hacia delante."

"¡Entonces demuéstramelo!" Exclamó el _Pharaohn_, sujetando el martillo con ambas manos, listo para atacar. "¡Muéstrame ese poder!_¡HADAD'S THUNDER STRIKE !_"

Extendiendo el martillo hacia delante, Ba'al liberó cientos de relámpagos hacia el frente, donde estaba X esperándolos. El _Hunter_ se lanzó hacia el frente, en algo que el _Pharaohn_ creyó que era una misión suicida… pero no era así, ya que X se detuvo y extendió los brazos, realizando su técnica… o hechizo… o ambas.

"_¡ROLLING REFLEGA!_"

Varios espejos transparentes con forma de hexágonos se formaron alrededor de X, uniéndose en una esfera que comenzó a girar sobre si mismo. Era una combinación del hechizo _Reflega_ y la técnica _Maverick Rolling Shield_. Los relámpagos del ataque de Ba'al impactaron contra el escudo, presionándolo hasta el límite. Entonces, algunos de esos relámpagos fueron reflejados hacia Ba'al, quien no se esperaba eso y los recibió de lleno.

'_No puede ser.'_ Pensó mientras era golpeado por su propio ataque. _'Su escudo es tan fuerte que puede reflejar mi ataque… pero…'_

Casi al mismo tiempo, el _Rolling Reflega_ perdió su efecto y fue destruido, permitiendo a los demás relámpagos pasar y golpear a X de lleno. El _Pharaohn_ sonrió. Él era resistente a la electricidad por ser su elemento, además de que su armadura lo protegía, por lo que el daño a su cuerpo era menor. El _Hunter_, por el otro lado, ya no le quedaba tantas energías y moriría debido al ataque… o eso creía.

Entonces, ante la mirada atónita del _Pharaohn_, el X que fue golpeado y quemado por los relámpagos simplemente desapareció… como si fuera una ilusión.

"¡Maldición!¡Me engañó!" Expresó cuando se dio cuenta de la treta. "¿Dónde está?"

"¡Aquí estoy, Ba'al!"

El tiempo comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras el _Pharaohn_ volteaba hacia atrás. Detrás de él, estaba X, con su _Keyblade_ en alto, sujetándola con ambas manos, descendiendo desde arriba, listo para dar un corte con su arma. Entonces, la _Keyblade_ comenzó a emitir una luz celeste, y no era porque estuviera reuniendo energía… sino porque la liberaba, debido al espíritu de la _Keyblade_ que estaba dentro. Esto permitió a X hacer un nuevo ataque, el _Shikai_ de su _Keyblade_…

"_Resplandece con la esperanza del futuro… ¡ROCKMAN X!_" Exclamó el _Hunter_, dando un corte vertical con su _Keyblade_. "_¡ARMOR JUDGMENT!_"

_-SLASH!-_

X dio el corte con su _Keyblade_, mismo que Ba'al no pudo evitar. Sin embargo, no era sólo un corte. El _Shikai_ de X, _Armor Judgment_, consistía en que él diera un corte con todas sus armaduras. Como imágenes, las armaduras de X, en orden de cómo las consiguió, golpeaban a Ba'al casi al mismo tiempo, con una pequeña diferencia de milisegundos, todos los cortes en menos de un segundo, causando un gran daño al adversario.

Ba'al se quedó quieto luego de recibir el ataque, aún no entendiendo lo que había pasado. Eso cambió cuando, luego de unos dos segundos, una enorme fisura apareció en todo el largo de su armadura dorada, al igual que mucha sangre. A pesar de que la armadura no se había quebrado en pedazos, el ataque si la había atravesado, causando un daño fatal en el _Pharaohn_.

Ambos guerreros cayeron al suelo, aunque X cayó sobre sus piernas, mientras que Ba'al cayó pesadamente en el suelo. El _Hunter_ respiraba con dificultad, su cabello regresando a la normalidad luego de haber gastado mucha energía, mientras su oponente se desangraba. Ba'al aún seguía vivo, pero eso cambiaría pronto, ya que sentía que la flama de su vida estaba por extinguirse. Sin embargo, en lugar de sentir enfado, sintió algo de alegría…

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _77-Gateway__- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X8)_

"Bien hecho…" dijo el _Egypteran_ débilmente, aunque X lo escuchó claramente. "Así que ese es el poder que tienes, aquel en el que tienes tanta fe de que puede cambiar el destino de una civilización… hazme un favor, guerrero."

"¿Un favor?" preguntó X con cansancio, acercándose a Ba'al.

"Si… cuida de mi pueblo… es probable que no puedas hacerlo si la voluntad de mi dios es la que tienes que enfrentar, pero… quizás puedas… Quizás pienses que es ridículo que el perdedor le pida un favor al ganador, pero…"

"No hables más." Interrumpió el _Hunter_. "Lo haré, protegeré a tu pueblo…"

"He, de verdad eres un estúpido... ¿Crees que podrás cumplir tu palabra, aún cuando te enfrentas a un dios?"

"No importa quien sea mi enemigo, una promesa es una promesa."

"He… de verdad, me gustaría… ver eso…"

Y con estas últimas palabras, la flama de la vida de Ba'al desapareció. X se le quedó mirando con seriedad, sintiendo algo de culpa por haberlo matado… pero así tenía que ser. Ambos peleaban por sus pueblos, su gente. En sí, ambos se parecían mucho. Sin más que decir, X se alejó del cuerpo del _Pharaohn_, tomando su casco/tiara del suelo y colocándosela de nuevo en la cabeza. Ahora, sólo le quedaba destruir el cristal oscuro y seguir su camino.

Entonces, recibió un disparo en la espalda, una esfera de energía amarilla que le causó daño. Gracias a su armadura no sufrió tanto daño, aunque lo resintió ya que estaba muy lastimado. Al mirar hacia atrás, pudo ver a uno de los habitantes de la ciudad exterior, sujetando un _Staff Weapon_ y apuntándole, mirándole con odio.

"¡Infeliz!" Gritó el hombre con coraje. "¡Mataste a nuestro señor!¡Te mataremos!"

De pronto, más y más personas de la ciudad, todos con _Staff Weapons_ entraron en la pirámide y rodearon al _Hunter_, mirándolo con odio, gritándole varias cosas, en especial su muerte. Estaba rodeado, X no sabía que hacer. No podía matarlos ya que eso iría en contra de sus ideales de no matar humanos. Si, ha matado a personas desde que comenzó esto de las _Galaxian Wars_, cuando conoció a Alan y compañía, pero eran súper humanos que amenazaban la vida de los demás. Pero estos eran humanos simples, sólo usando armas. ¿Cómo podría salir de esto?

"_Mátalos."_ Expresó Return X, volviendo de nuevo a la mente de X.

"_¡Jamás! No puedo matar humanos indefensos."_ Respondió el _Hunter_ en su mente.

"_¿Indefensos?¡Todos tienen armas!"_

"_Aún así…"_

"_Si no los derrotas, serás tú el muerto… y no puedo permitir eso. Además, ¿Qué crees que dirá tu querida Lucy si mueres?"_

"_No trates de engañarme, ReX. Sé que si hago eso, será beneficioso para ti, porque podrás controlarme a tu antojo."_

"_Me descubriste… pero dime ¿Cómo podrás evitarlos?"_

"_Mira y aprende."_ Expresó X en su mente, antes de alzar su mano derecha hacia el cielo. _"¡SHINING RAY!"_

X lanzó una esfera de luz al cielo, misma que estalló e iluminó el lugar con una luz tan intensa que cegó a todos los presentes. Luego de algunos segundos, la luz se desvaneció y todos pudieron ver nuevamente. Los habitantes vieron que X había escapado y, no sólo eso, sino que había destruido el cristal oscuro, dejándolos sumamente molestos.

Mientras tanto, a un kilómetro del lugar, X corría fuera de la pirámide por las calles de la ciudad, que ahora estaba desierta, ya que todos habían ido a la pirámide con la intención de matarlo. Dentro de su mente, Return X no estaba feliz.

"_Siempre te tienes que salir con la tuya, ¿no es así?"_ preguntó el alter ego de X.

"Te dije que tenía una idea." Respondió el _Hunter_ mientras corría. "Bueno, ahora tengo que seguir adelante. Esa _Senzu Bean _me sirvió mucho."

"_Como sea… sólo no mueras, no quiero morir tampoco."_

"Descuida, le prometí a Lucy que no moriría, así que tengo prohibido morir."

"_Muy bien, pero no te dejes llevar por eso. Tengo planes para ti, X."_

"Como sea…"

X continuó su camino, dirigiéndose al siguiente mundo para destruir otro cristal oscuro, con sólo una idea en mente.

'_Lucy, espérame, pronto me reuniré contigo…'_

**Fin del Capitulo 27

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Afortunadamente X escapó de la pirámide y logró destruir el cristal oscuro. Excelente, sólo queda uno en el anillo exterior y Vegeta se encargará de ese… ¿Verdad?

**Vegeta****:** ¡No me interesan los estúpidos humanos, ni mis compañeros de equipo ni su misión!¡Sólo vengo a matarte, Hamon!

**Tai: **Creo que no…

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**Un combate sin igual. La trampa de Anubis.**_

**Vegeta****:** ¡Muere!

**Hamon: **¡Las personas de la ciudad no tienen que ver con esto!

**Vegeta:** Tu culpa por tenerlos junto a tu pirámide.

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice: **¡Saludos, gente! Que bueno que están aquí otra vez. ¿Que les pareció? Sólo una pelea más para mostrar a los heroes en el anillo interior... o eso parece. Ok, veamos que onda. Si, X alcanzó el Súper N-Warrior Lv 2 muy rápido en comparación con los demás, quienes tienen más tiempo que él transformado. Sin embargo, al tener más experiencia en combate que ellos ( X tiene minimo cien años peleando cuando los demás tienen máximo tres ), él tiene más ventaja. Bueno, la forma de su cabello está en la imagen de personajes._

_Si, hice ver a Haru más debil, pero recordemos que él no es tan fuerte como los demas heroes ya que él no estuvo en el combate contra Morganna en Céfiro y, aunque entrenó con ellos en la habitación del tiempo, la diferencia era algo considerable. Lo haré ver mejor en un futuro._

_Quería darle a los Pharaohns una razón más creible que el típico "soy malo y por eso hago cosas malas". Como dicen, el bien y el mal dependen del punto de vista del individuo. Cada quien lucha por lo que creen correcto. Si bien la mayoría de los Pharaohns son seres cegados por el poder, hay unos que son más humildes y piensan en sus pueblos, como el caso de Ba'al y Hamon, quienes tienen sus pirámides en el centro de ciudades humanas, cuando los demás del anillo exterior viven en soledad. Así, el combate entre N-Warriors y Pharaohns ya no se vuelve un combate del bien y el mal, sino que se convierte en uno que decide el destino y el bienestar de dos civilizaciones. Esa es la visión que quiero darles._

_Y a Vegeta quería darle esa apariencia agresiva que tenía al inicio de la serie, aunque también me agrada el que tuvo en la saga de Cell. En la Saga de Majin Buu lo hicieron algo más tranquilo y, aunque quedaba con el personaje por el tiempo de paz en la Tierra, me agrada más el Vegeta de la Saga Cell.  
_

_No es facil, ya que se acaban los recursos bastante rápido, y el encontrar cosas nuevas es dificil, pero uno tiene que seguir adelante._

_De Bleach, no me gustan mucho los capítulos nuevos. Usaré algunas cosas de los capítulos nuevos, pero por ahora, la mayoría de los elementos nuevos de tanto Bleach como Naruto no me gustan, por lo que prefiero usar las cosas viejas... pero veré que hacer._

_Y creo que los reviews salen cortados al poner muchos emoticones ... no tengo idea del porqué._

_No sé si han notado, pero tengo algunos problemas de ortografía, en especial al reemplazar la "n" por la "s" y viceversa al final de una palabra (tendrán cuando quería decir tendrás ). Trato de arreglar eso, pero la costumbre es dificil de romper.  
_

_Por cierto, para los que no saben; Comic 400 ha sido publicado la semana pasada, para que le den una checada. Los siguientes capítulos veré que tan rápido podré hacerlos._

_Bueno, es todo, nos vemos el otro Sábado. Gracias por los reviews, ojalá sigan colocandolos XD  
_

_Sobres._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	29. Cap 28: Un combate sin igual

_**28/MAR/09

* * *

**_

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

A pesar de que el _Pharaohn_ Ba'al lo superaba en poder y velocidad, el _N-Warrior_ X seguía adelante, dispuesto a no perder la pelea. Sin embargo, el guerrero dorado, usando sus poderes a la velocidad de la luz, lograba mantenerlo a raya, causándole gran daño.

Entonces, en el momento en el que estaba por morir, Return X, el lado oscuro de X, apareció para mencionarle acerca del poder dormido que se encontraba dentro de si mismo. El _Hunter_ tenía sus dudas, ya que creía que era un truco. En ese momento, el recién nacido espíritu de la _Keyblade_ de X, Rockman X, apareció, mostrándole al _N-Warrior_ el poder oculto de un _N-Warrior_.

Con este conocimiento, X logró acender al nivel de _Súper N-Warrior Lv2_ y luchó al mismo nivel que Ba'al. Al final, el guerrero de _Replira_ logró vencer al _Pharaohn_, destruir el cristal oscuro, y escapar de los ciudadanos que querían matarlo por haber asesinado a su dios. Ahora, sólo quedan ocho.

Mientras, en otro planeta, Vegeta, el Príncipe _Saiyajin_, apareció frente a Hamon, _Pharaohn_ _of Khnum_, empezando así su gran combate. ¿Quién saldrá victorioso de esta batalla?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 28: __Un combate sin igual. La trampa de Anubis._**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _157-Super Saiya-Jin Son Goku I- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z)_

En el interior de la pirámide de _Khnum_, varias explosiones podían escucharse, debido a la batalla titánica que ahí estaba ocurriendo.

Dos puños de diferentes dueños se encontraron con fuerza, creando una explosión de aire al momento de encontrarse. Estos puños pertenecían a Vegeta, convertido en _Súper Saiyan_, y a Hamon, con su _Ka_ elevada al máximo y haciéndose visible, ambos hombres empleando todas sus fuerzas, ya que cada uno sabía que el otro no era un oponente fácil de enfrentar.

"Tu poder es tan sorprendente como lo recuerdo, _Saiyajin_." Expresó Hamon con seriedad, aunque con una mirada que denotaba desinterés, algo que hizo enojar al _Saiyan_.

"Ha, si te sorprendes con esto, entonces no eres un buen adversario." Expresó Vegeta, sonriendo con arrogancia, ahora sujetando con su otra mano el brazo derecho del _Pharaohn_. "¡Si no eres fuerte, entonces muere!"

Vegeta jaló a su oponente hacia él y lo lanzó hacia atrás, enviándolo contra una pared. Hamon se recuperó con facilidad, dando algunas vueltas en el aire e impulsándose en el muro para atacar de nuevo al _Saiyan_ quien, al ver el golpe venir, se movió a gran velocidad y desapareció. Vegeta apareció detrás de Hamon e intentó dar un golpe, pero este también desapareció, usando su velocidad para atacarlo por la espalda, aunque el _Saiyan_ volvió a desaparecer. Hicieron eso por unos segundos más, apareciendo y desapareciendo, evitándose, hasta que se escuchó una explosión de aire en el centro del salón. Al siguiente segundo, vemos a Vegeta salir volando de la nada, impactándose contra una pared.

Hamon aprovechó esto y reunió algo de energía en su brazo derecho, antes de extenderlo hacia el frente y liberar un poderoso cilindro de energía amarilla. Vegeta alzó la vista luego de chocar contra la pared, que no se derrumbó ya que estaban protegidos por un escudo de energía, al igual que en el palacio de Ba'al. Al ver al frente, logró mirar el ataque venir a él y, con poco tiempo para reaccionar, se cruzó de brazos para proteger su rostro, justo antes de que el ataque lo engullera. El cilindro de energía atravesó varias paredes antes de salir al exterior, rumbo a algunos edificios cercanos. Sin embargo, el guerrero dorado, usando su poder mental, desvió su propio ataque hacia el cielo, que se perdió entre las nubes negras.

En la pirámide, Hamon esperaba el resultado, sabiendo que ese ataque no habría podido vencer al poderoso _Saiyan_. De pronto, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la aparición de Vegeta desde detrás de una nube de polvo, saliendo disparado hacia donde estaba él y recibiendo un fuerte cabezazo de parte del _Saiyajin_, mismo que lo desconcentró. Vegeta aprovechó eso y comenzó a golpearlo varias veces por todo el cuerpo, golpes con la capacidad de despedazar el suelo enteros si es que golpeaba el piso por error. Luego de la lluvia de golpes, el _Saiyan_ le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago y lo mandó contra una pared, para luego bombardearlo con decenas de esferas de energía celestes, estallando en el impacto.

Luego del feroz ataque, el _Saiyan_ se quedó quieto, mirando hacia la pared derrumbada y humeante, esperando a que su rival saliera de ahí… porque sabía que no podía matarlo de esa forma.

"¡Vamos!¡Sé que eso no pudo haberte matado!" Exclamó Vegeta con cierta arrogancia. "¿O es que acaso de verdad ese era tu límite?"

"¿Bromeas? Si apenas estoy calentando."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _158-Destiny Awaits- _(**Soundtrack: **_Bleach)_

Hamon salió caminando del enorme agujero en la pared, caminando como si nada hubiera pasado. A pesar de haber recibido una cantidad innumerable de esferas de energía, capaces de destruir ciudades con suma facilidad, el _Pharaohn_ estaba ileso.

"Vaya, esas armaduras son más fuertes de lo que pensé." Expresó Vegeta con algo de admiración… o fingiéndola.

"Por supuesto." Respondió Hamon. "Las _Nemes Tunics_ son tan poderosas que pueden resistir la explosión de una _Súper Nova_ y salir intactas. Tus golpes que destruyen mundos son como una gota de agua chocando contra una roca."

"Y ese es un reto que cumpliré. Usaré toda mi fuerza y te destruiré esa armadura, antes de arrancarte el corazón."

"Vaya, pareces muy seguro de ti mismo."

"Por supuesto, insecto, ¡puesto que yo soy un _Saiyajin_ de raza pura!"

"¿Raza pura?" cuestionó el _Pharaohn_. "Curioso. Según escuché, los antiguos _Saiyajins_ de hace millones de años, cuando estaban al borde de la extinción, tuvieron que relacionarse con humanos. Lo que dices, que eres un _Saiyajin_ de raza pura, es totalmente ilógico, ya que la sangre de los _Saiyajins_ está diluida con la de los humanos."

"Parece que sabes algo de nuestra historia… pero olvidas lo más importante."

"¿Qué dices?"

"Es cierto, la sangre _Saiyajin_ está mezclada con la de los humanos, por eso ahora existen millones de _Saiyans_ en la galaxia _North_. Pero no conoces la leyenda de la raza pura."

"¿Qué leyenda?"

"Cada cinco mil años, cuando son las _Galaxian Wars_, uno de cada millón de _Saiyans_ nace con un tipo de sangre especial; ¡la sangre pura de un _Saiyajin_! Kakaroto y yo somos los únicos _Saiyajins_ de raza pura de toda la galaxia y por eso somos los más fuertes de todos. De hecho, a los de raza pura se les dice _Saiyajins_, mientras que a los demás se les dice _Saiyans_."

"Ya veo… no tenía conocimiento de esa leyenda _Saiyajin_. Dime ¿Acaso todavía existe la leyenda del _Legendary Súper Saiyajin_?"

"Por supuesto que todavía existe, pero no sé quien sea… y si lo descubro, lo haré pedazos para demostrar que yo soy el guerrero más fuerte del universo."

"¿El más fuerte del universo? Esa si que es una buena broma, _Saiyajin_. Para ser el más fuerte, primero tendrías que pasar sobre mi."

"Eso puede arreglarse… ¡Basta de charlas!¡Continuemos con esta pelea!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _159-Super Saiya-jin Son Goku II- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z)_

Vegeta volvió a desaparecer, reapareciendo atrás de Hamon y dándole una poderosa patada, aunque el _Pharaohn_ logró girar un poco hacia atrás y bloquearla con su brazo izquierdo. Aún así, la patada fue tan fuerte que lo mandó volando, siendo seguido de cerca por el _Saiyajin_. Cuando estuvo frente a él, Vegeta le dio un fuerte codazo en el estómago, haciendo que se estrellara en el suelo con fuerza. Entonces, el _Saiyajin_ lo sujetó de la nuca y comenzó a arrastrarlo contra el suelo, lastimando su cara, antes de arrojarlo con fuerza contra otra de las paredes. Hamon se estrelló contra la pared, que no fue destruida gracias al escudo que la protegía, y cayó al suelo con pesadez. Comenzó a levantarse, cuando Vegeta salió disparado hacia él, dispuesto a darle el golpe final.

Sin embargo, el _Pharaohn_ alzó la vista y lo miró seriamente, antes de él desaparecer de la vista de Vegeta. Lo siguiente que el _Saiyajin_ sintió fue un poderoso golpe en el rostro por parte de su enemigo, mandándolo a volar lejos. Fue entonces que el guerrero dorado reunió energía en su brazo derecho, energía oscura, que comenzó a crecer y crecer, antes de liberarla.

"_¡DARK BURST!_"

Un enorme cilindro de energía oscura salió disparada de su mano, viajando velozmente hacia el frente. Vegeta, quien se había recuperado del ataque anterior, vio el ataque venir a él y, haciendo lo único que podía hacer en tan poco tiempo, extendió sus manos hacia el frente, con la intensión de recibir el ataque de lleno.

El ataque oscuro golpeó de lleno a Vegeta, quien lo resistió con sus manos. Comenzó a empujarlo hacia atrás algunos metros, destruyendo el piso que estaba abajo. El _Saiyajin_ tuvo dificultades para detener el poder, sus brazos comenzaban a sentirse cada vez más y más cansados, pero su orgullo le impedía darse por vencido. Entonces, expulsando todo su poder, Vegeta mandó el ataque oscuro hacia arriba, atravesando el techo y elevándose al cielo, alejando las nubes oscuras que estaban sobre la pirámide.

Hamon miró con cierta sorpresa al súper guerrero, quien bajó las manos y respiró con dificultad, habiendo usado mucha energía para rechazar el ataque.

"Pareces cansado, _Saiyajin_. ¿Acaso estás ya en tu límite?" cuestionó el _Pharaohn_ con burla.

"Bah, no digas tonterías. Algo así no me cansará." Respondió Vegeta con arrogancia. "¿Y que me dices de ti?¿No te cansaste luego de ese ataque?"

"¿Me vez cansado?"

"Sólo hay una forma de saberlo; resistir mi ataque."

Entonces, Vegeta extendió su brazo derecho al frente, abriendo su mano y juntando todos sus dedos, haciendo que toda su mano quedara planea. Reunió energía en ella, misma que el _Pharaohn_ sintió de inmediato y se puso en guardia.

"¡Toma esto!¡El ataque de Súper Vegeta!_¡BIG BANG ATTACK!_"

Un poderoso cometa de energía color celeste salió de la mano del _Saiyajin_, viajando velozmente hacia su enemigo. Al verlo venir, Hamon analizó todas sus posibles formas de neutralizarlo. ¿Lo resistiría?¿Usaría un poder propio para contraatacarlo?

No, ninguna de ellas.

Reuniendo toda su energía en su mano izquierda, el _Pharaohn_ le dio un fuerte manotazo al poder de Vegeta cuando estaba frente a él, mandándolo hacia su izquierda. El ataque terminó atravesando la pirámide y perdiéndose en el horizonte, donde estalló a miles de kilómetros de donde estaban ellos. Aún así, la explosión fue lo suficientemente grande como para generar un aire capaz de romper los cristales de los edificios de la ciudad que rodeaba la pirámide, así como levantar algunos autos. Del otro lado del planeta, donde había caído el ataque, ahora sólo había un enorme cráter de cientos, quizás unos cuantos miles, de kilómetros de diámetro. Toda la vida en ese lado del planeta se había extinguido y, en unas horas, la del otro lado también lo haría.

Hamon miró el agujero en las paredes de la pirámide. Aunque no podía ver el daño causado por el ataque de Vegeta, sabía que debió ser enorme. Su mano izquierda estaba temblando, adolorida por haber rechazado ese tremendo poder. Miró hacia el frente, viendo al _Saiyajin_ que, para su sorpresa, sonreía arrogantemente.

"Vaya, no recibiste tanto daño como pensé." Expresó Vegeta, confundiendo al _Pharaohn_.

"¿Tanto daño?¿Acaso estás loco? Tu ataque no me hizo ni el menor rasguño." Dijo Hamon, haciendo que el _Saiyajin_ se riera.

"No me mientas. Sé que tu mano izquierda está entumida por haber rechazado ese ataque. Aunque no lo parezca, ese es un gran daño."

El _Egypteran_ miró su mano izquierda, sabiendo que lo que decía el _Saiyajin_ era verdad; no podía usar su brazo ya que estaba adormecido.

"¡En este combate, estar si un brazo será tu muerte!" Exclamó Vegeta con arrogancia.

"No me subestimes, _Saiyajin_. Con un brazo aún puedo vencerte fácilmente."

"Oh…¿De verdad? Demuéstramelo."

"Con gusto."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _83-Battle of God- _(**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh!)_

Hamon dio un golpe con su brazo derecho, dando varios golpes a la velocidad de la luz, mismos que Vegeta no pudo evitar y recibió todos de lleno. De inmediato, el _Pharaohn_ se lanzó contra el _Saiyajin_, dándole una patada en el rostro y mandándolo al suelo. Vegeta logró evitar caer al piso al dar una maroma y lanzarse de nuevo contra su rival, dándole una lluvia de golpes veloces. Para su sorpresa, Hamon estaba bloqueando todos sus golpes con su única mano libre, demostrándole que podía luchar aún en desventaja.

"¿Sorprendido, _Saiyajin_?"

"Ha, sé que estás en tu límite."

"¿Lo estoy? No lo creo."

"¡Te mostraré que si!"

Vegeta golpeó a Hamon en el estómago con fuerza, haciendo que este se arqueara de dolor. El súper guerrero juntó sus manos y golpeó al _Pharaohn_ en la espalda con ellas, mandándolo a volar lejos, antes de reunir energía en su mano derecha y lanzársela.

-

Afuera de la pirámide, la mayoría de los habitantes de la ciudad humana miraban el combate por la televisión, gracias a cámaras dentro de la construcción. Sin embargo, ninguno se esperaba lo que seguía.

De pronto, las personas y criaturas que se encontraban en el exterior de la pirámide escucharon una fuerte explosión. Al mirar hacia allá, pudieron ver como su señor, Hamon, salía volando de la pirámide, estrellándose contra la pared exterior de un edificio, atravesándola, al igual que varias paredes en el interior hasta que una de ellas logró detenerlo. Las personas que estaban en ese edificio se sorprendieron cuando vieron al _Pharaohn_ ahí, lastimado… y eso fueron sus últimos momentos de vida.

Vegeta salió de la pirámide y, no importándole la vida de los habitantes, lanzó una poderosa esfera de energía al edificio donde estaba el _Pharaohn_ caído. La esfera entró en el agujero de la pared y estalló al impactar en el guerrero dorado, varios pisos del edificio después del décimo estallaron de inmediato, matando a todos en el interior, mientras los pisos superiores se derrumbaban sobre los edificios cercanos.

El _Saiyajin_ voló sobre los escombros de la torre que había colapsado, buscando a su enemigo. Al no verlo, decidió comenzar a bombardear el lugar con cientos de esferas de energía, causando grandes explosiones que comenzaron a derrumbar los edificios cercanos, matando a cientos de personas. Por último, alzó ambas manos y formó una esfera de energía en ellas, reuniendo más _Ki_ antes de lanzarla contra la nube de polvo.

Pero entonces, de dicha nube, salió un destello oscuro, un cilindro de energía tan delgado como un puño, mismo que atravesó la esfera de energía y golpeó a Vegeta en el estómago, mandándolo a volar hacia arriba. Entonces, Hamon salió de la nube de polvo, sujetando en su mano derecha su arma dorada; un hacha, y voló hacia donde estaba Vegeta, apareciendo justo frente a él, sujetando su arma con ambas manos y mirándolo con enfado.

"¡Te dije que no destruyeras mi ciudad!"

El _Pharaohn_ dio un fuerte golpe con su hacha para partir en dos a su rival, pero el _Saiyajin_ extendió ambas manos hacia el frente y lanzó un ataque de energía que golpeó el filo del arma dorada, creando una explosión que le salvó la vida. Sin embargo, Vegeta salió volando por la explosión, atravesando varios edificios antes de chocar contra el suelo que detuvo su caída, los edificios derrumbándose al haber perdido algunos soportes vitales.

Hamon, luego de esto, descendió hasta el techo de un edificio, mirando hacia donde había caído Vegeta. Sin embargo, en lugar de ir a donde estaba él, se quedó de pie, cerrando sus ojos y concentrando su poder psíquico. ¿Por qué? Telepatía.

"_Habitantes de la ciudad dorada de Khnum, escuchen mi llamado."_ Expresó el _Pharaohn_ con su mente, hablándoles a las personas de la ciudad. _"El enemigo con el que me enfrento es despiadado y no dudará en acabar con todos ustedes mientras combatimos. Intento vencerlo, pero es un hombre con un gran poder de lucha y un corazón frío. Escapen de la ciudad mientras lo distraigo, usen los túneles subterráneos para salir de la ciudad… no quiero que me estorben, ya que lucharé con todo mi poder y, si se quedan aquí, morirán."_

Entonces, de donde había caído Vegeta, se escuchó una fuerte explosión, indicándole al _Pharaohn_ que el _Saiyajin_ ya estaba despierto.

"_¡Lárguense!"_

La gente de la ciudad, habiendo escuchado a su rey por medio de su telepatía, dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y rápidamente comenzaron a escapar por los túneles que se encontraban debajo de cada edificio y hogar de la metrópolis. Gracias a sus avanzados sistemas, no hubo muchas congestiones, a pesar de que eran miles de personas.

Vegeta se estaba reincorporando, elevando su _Ki_ considerablemente, causando que el suelo comenzara a temblar, antes de salir disparado al cielo y detenerse cuando estaba sobre la mayoría de los edificios. El _Saiyajin_ miró al _Pharaohn_ con enfado, mientras se limpiaba algo de sangre que le salía de la boca y de su frente.

"¿Te enfadaste?" preguntó con burla el guerrero de cabello rubio.

"Te advertí que no le hicieras daño a los habitantes de la ciudad." Respondió con enfado el _Pharaohn_.

"Bah, es tú culpa por dejar que construyan una ciudad cerca de tu templo. El hacer algo así trae ese peligro."

"Nunca creí que seres poderosos llegaran hasta aquí."

"Subestimas tus propias habilidades, _Pharaohn_. Ese fue un riesgo que corriste y que la gente de esta ciudad está pagando."

"Si… y será un problema que yo mismo solucionaré." Dijo Hamon, sujetando su hacha con fuerza. "¡No más juegos!¡Usaré todo mi poder!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _84-Anger of God- _(**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh!)_

El _Egypteran_ elevó su _Ka_ considerablemente, mismas que se convirtieron en lengüetas de energía oscura. Los cielos se oscurecieron, creando varios tornados debido al poder que emanaba. Algo de su energía chocaba contra los edificios cercanos, cortándolos como si fuera mantequilla. Vegeta miró a su oponente, quien lo veía con seriedad.

"Esta es mi verdadera fuerza, _Saiyajin_. ¿Serás capaz de superarme?"

"Al fin te pones serio… por un momento creí que habías llegado a tu límite." Dijo Vegeta con ansias. "Muy bien, entonces yo tampoco tendré que limitarme."

"Cuida tus palabras, guerrero. Parecería que afirmas no haber luchado con todo tu poder."

"¿Y si es así?"

"¿Qué dices?"

Vegeta comenzó a elevar su _Ki_ poco a poco hasta que, llegando a cierto punto, lo elevó de golpe, causando estragos en la ciudad y el clima del planeta. Sus músculos crecieron un poco, su cabello se volvió más erizado y varios bio-relámpagos azules serpenteaban por su cuerpo. Hamon veía con curiosidad el incremento de poder del _Saiyajin_, algo sorprendido por esto, además de ver al guerrero con más agresividad.

"¡Admira, _Pharaohn_!¡Esta es la transformación del _Súper Saiyajin Fase 2_!" Exclamó Vegeta, expulsando su _Ki_ de golpe, mismo que fue suficiente como para derrumbar varias construcciones cercanas.

"Ya veo, así que tenías otra transformación." Dijo Hamon, cerrando los ojos, pensando un poco. "Debo admitir que estoy sorprendido por el poder que liberas… es casi igual al mío."

"Ha, pronto esa sorpresa se convertirá en terror cuando veas lo superior que son mis poderes."

"Pruébalo."

"¡Ojalá no te arrepientas!"

Vegeta lanzó miles de esferas de energía hacia el _Pharaohn_, quien las esquivó con mucha facilidad, volando hacia un lado. El _Saiyajin_ lo siguió, entrando en un combate con el guerrero dorado mientras volaban por sobre la ciudad a gran velocidad. Mientras combatían, los guerreros salieron de la ciudad y continuaron su lucha sobre los cielos del planeta. Hamon daba golpes con su hacha, pero el _Ki_ de Vegeta era lo suficientemente poderoso para que pudiera usar sus brazos para bloquear el arma como si tuviera un escudo.

El combate se extendió hasta llegar a una zona de montañas. Ahí, Hamon le dio un fuerte rodillazo a Vegeta, mandándolo contra la pared de una de ellas, antes de reunir energía oscura en su arma y lanzarse contra él. El _Saiyajin_, al verlo venir, se movió a un lado, evitando el filo del hacha que impactó contra la montaña. Sin embargo, la fuerza del impacto fue tremenda; la onda de energía oscura del hacha siguió su camino, cortando la montaña en dos, al igual que cientos de kilómetros de rocas y desierto, antes de que esta energía se perdiera en el espacio. Si hubiera impactado el suelo en un ángulo diferente, el planeta habría sido cortado en dos.

Sabían que sus poderes podrían destruir el planeta con facilidad, así que hacían que sus ataques de energía y golpes no impactaran de forma directa con la superficie, haciendo que golpearan en ángulo, que provocaba que parte de la energía se dispersara en toda la superficie del planeta y no en un sólo punto… que provocaría que estallara.

Las rocas de la montaña se desmoronaban a su alrededor, pero eso no los detuvo en absoluto. Siguieron combatiendo entre la lluvia de rocas, golpeándose con fuerza. Hamon daba golpes con su hacha, pero Vegeta, con sus brazos rodeados con _Ki_, lograba bloquearlo, aunque con dificultad, ya que en unas ocasiones sufría heridas en sus brazos.

Vegeta golpeó a Hamon en el rostro, mandándolo contra una de las enormes rocas que caían, antes de lanzarse hacia donde estaba él para darle otro golpe. Sin embargo, el _Pharaohn_ usó su velocidad para evitar este ataque. El golpe del _Saiyajin_ destruyó la enorme roca con facilidad, mandando más piedras en todas direcciones. El guerrero dorado, impulsándose en otra roca, atacó al _Saiyajin_ nuevamente para cortarlo con su hacha, pero Vegeta lo evitó, y el hacha terminó golpeando otra enorme roca, partiéndola en dos con facilidad.

El combate entre ellos continuó, hasta que dejaron la zona montañosa y continuaron viajando alrededor del planeta. Luego de algunos minutos, volvieron a la ciudad avanzada, aún dándose fuertes golpes. Vegeta es lanzado nuevamente hacia la ciudad, estrellándose contra el techo de un edificio y atravesando todos los pisos hasta llegar hasta el suelo. Hamon apareció sobrevolando dicho edificio y, sabiendo que la gente estaría segura en los túneles, reunió energía oscura en su brazo derecho y la lanzó hacia el edificio, que comenzó a estallar en el acto, hasta que creó una enorme explosión que destruyó todo a varios cientos de metros a la redonda.

El polvo comenzaba a asentarse, permitiéndole al _Pharaohn_ ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Vegeta no estaba en el lugar.

"¿A dónde se fue?" se preguntó con confusión.

De pronto, el _Saiyajin_ emergió del suelo, volando a gran velocidad a donde estaba el _Pharaohn_, golpeándolo con fuerza en el rostro. Pero no terminó ahí, ya que lo sujetó del brazo derecho y lo lanzó de nuevo a donde estaba la pirámide, atravesando algunas paredes y entrando en la construcción. Sin embargo, en lugar de lanzarse contra él, Vegeta se quedó flotando en el aire, extendiendo sus brazos hacia los lados y elevando su _Ki_ a niveles sorprendentes. Todo el lugar temblaba debido a la poderosa aura del _Saiyajin_, haciendo estragos en el clima del lugar.

Entonces, de la pirámide, Hamon salió disparado hacia donde estaba Vegeta, quien ya había extendido sus brazos hacia el frente, con las palmas abiertas y las muñecas juntas, reuniendo toda su energía en ellas. Cuando el _Pharaohn_ se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba hacer, ya era tarde.

"¡Muere, Hamon!_¡FINAL FLASH!_"

Vegeta liberó un ataque de dimensiones colosales, tan grande que podría verse desde el espacio. El _Pharaohn_ elevó su _Ka _y se cruzó de brazos para protegerse, antes de que el poderoso ataque lo engullera.

Entonces, un gran destello iluminó la zona del planeta donde estaba la ciudad humana. Fue una explosión tan grande que hubiera destruido un continente de haber tenido uno, mientras que un cilindro de energía emergía del otro lado del planeta, habiendo atravezado toda la corteza, aunque no pasando por el centro del mismo. Era obvio que la ciudad, e incluso los habitantes que se estaban resguardando, habían desaparecido.

En la zona cero, sólo quedaban grandes rocas del suelo debajo del desierto, cubriendo el enorme agujero que había perforado el planeta. No había indicio de que en ese lugar existió una vez una ciudad humana o algún indicio de civilización. Sobrevolando esa zona, el único aparente sobreviviente era el príncipe _Saiyajin_ Vegeta, quien respiraba con dificultad luego de haber usado gran parte de sus poderes. Tuvo que calcular su ataque correctamente, ya que, de lo contrario, ese mundo habría dejado de existir… y él con el.

Mirando a todos lados, el _Saiyajin_ intentó buscar a su rival, sin existo, ya que ni podía sentir su presencia. Vegeta sonrió con arrogancia, sabiendo que había vencido a su rival… hasta que…

De pronto, una columna de luz se elevó del suelo, mandando a volar cientos de rocas a todos lados. De dicha columna, el _Pharaohn_ Hamon salía de ella… sin daño aparente.

"Vaya, eres más resistente de lo que pensé." Expresó Vegeta. "¿Qué harás? Tu hermosa ciudad y los patéticos humanos murieron en esa explosión, además de que he destruido ese cristal oscuro que tanto protegías."

"Les he fallado a los habitantes de esta ciudad." Comentó el _Pharaohn_ con enfado. "Pero haré que sus almas decanten en paz… ¡Cuando les ofrezca tu cabeza!"

"¡Inténtalo!"

Nuevamente, los dos súper guerreros se enfrascaron en una batalla de titanes, una que probablemente el planeta no resista.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _144-Autozam - Voice from Darkness- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth)_

Dentro del enorme obelisco en el planeta de _Anubis_, _Obelisk of Akert_, _Mokona_, la _Guardiana_ de la galaxia _Dream_, seguía inmovilizada dentro de una esfera de energía oscura, su energía divina siendo absorbida por el _Kingdom Hearts_ de la galaxia oscura para luego ser transferidas a su _Guardián_; _Anubis_. Las _Keyblades _de _Chaos _y _Balance_, al igual que los _Guardianes_ _Aura _y _Odin_, de las destruidas galaxias _Hack_ y _Asgard,_ también estaban a su alrededor.

Aunque estaba inmóvil, la _Guardiana_ podía sentir las presencias de los héroes de la _Nova Alliance_ y los quince _Pharaohns_, al igual que los cristales oscuros. Se sentía feliz ya que los guerreros habían logrado matar a seis de los ocho guerreros dorados que protegían los ocho cristales negros en el anillo exterior. Sabía que pronto llegarían a donde ella estaba.

"_¿Porqué estás tan feliz?"_

La coneja blanca abrió los ojos, viendo como un ser oscuro aparecía frente a ella, materializándose de la nada.

"_Anubis."_ Dijo ella con desafío. _"Sabes porqué estoy feliz."_

"_¿Por qué los guerreros de la Nova __Alliance__ han derrotado a seis de mis ocho Pharaohns exteriores?"_ Cuestionó el _Guardián_ oscuro.

"_Así es, Anubis. Pronto ellos llegarán hasta aquí y, con el poder de ellos reunidos, podrán acabar con tus ambiciones."_

"_Mokona, de verdad te haz vuelto tan estúpida. ¿De verdad crees que el poder de esos seres inferiores podría hacerme frente? Recuerda que en toda la historia del universo, ningún guerrero protector de una galaxia ha podido vencer a un dios como nosotros."_

"_Pero ha habido algunos guerreros que han logrado hacer eso."_

"_Sólo porque el poder de su Guardián está ayudándoles, pero este no será el caso."_

"_Aún existen los Guardianes de las galaxias Saint, Quest, North, Force y Bleach de la Nova Alliance. Ellos podrían ayudar a los guerreros de aquí."_

"_Los dioses de Force y Bleach están dormidos desde hace miles de años, cuando sus poderes fueron sellados por otros dioses, por eso esas dos galaxias no poseen Guardianes en esta era. Kaio-sama de la galaxia North no tiene el poder suficiente para encararme. Sólo los Human-God, Dragon-God y Demon-God de la galaxia Quest y Athena de la galaxia Saint podrían interponerse a mis planes… pero los primeros tres no entrarán en combate conmigo, ya que es algo que no les incumbe, o eso quieren creer."_

"_Los guerreros de la Nova Alliance son guerreros de la esperanza. Si alguien puede destruir tus ambiciones, son ellos."_

"_Eso no te pareció, Mokona." _Expresó _Anubis_, flotando alrededor de la _Guardiana. "Dime, ¿Porqué, si los admiras tanto, no te uniste a la alianza? De hecho, recuerdo que tu una vez intentaste invadir el Nintenverse, hace millones de años."_

"_Estaba equivocada, corrompida por la oscuridad. Millones de personas murieron en el combate entre nuestras galaxias y me arrepiento de ello. Pero eso quedó en el pasado."_

"_¿Y porqué no te uniste a ellos? Yo sé porqué: porque creías que ellos recordarían tu antigua faceta y dudarían de ti. Por eso es que haz estado ayudándolos en el pasado, para que poco a poco te aceptaran. Sin embargo, ya es tarde; tu galaxia ha desaparecido, la gente que protegías se ha extinguido, y tus poderes serán míos."_

"_Aún no, Anubis." _Respondió _Mokona_ con decisión._ "Aún queda Céfiro en el Nintenverse, además, las legendarias Magic Knights de ese mundo son las más fuertes de toda la galaxia Dream… y una de ellas está aquí, la más fuerte de las tres, cuyo corazón es capaz de cualquier cosa."_

"_Sin embargo, sigue siendo una humana. El corazón de una humana nunca podría contra el corazón de un dios; el Kingdom Hearts, creador de la vida de las galaxias."_

"_Veo que olvidas que tu y yo hemos presenciado milagros en el pasado, en donde simples humanos, como tu les llamas, han vencido a Guardianes. La historia podría repetirse."_

"_Ya te lo he dicho, Mokona; eso ha sido sólo con la ayuda de un Guardián poderoso. Ahora, todos los Guardianes que podrían atentar contra mí, a excepción de Athena, están aquí. Ninguno podría ayudar a los guerreros de la Nova Alliance."_

"_El haber dejado a Athena de la galaxia Saint libre será tu perdición."_

"_¿De verdad lo crees?¿Crees que sería tan tonto como para dejar que haya alguien que pueda interponerse a mis deseos?"_

"_¿Qué dices?"_

"Señor _Anubis_."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _150-Frey - Hero of Love and Justice- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya)_

El dios oscuro sonrió, abriendo una comunicación con su _Pharaohn_, Raviel, el más fuerte de los _Pharaohns_. La imagen apareció frente a él, en una posición en la que _Mokona_ también podía ver lo que ocurría. En la imagen se podía ver el salón principal de _Anubis_, donde él descansaba.

"_Raviel, ¿Qué ocurre?"_ preguntó el dios oscuro, aunque sabía de que se trataba.

"Señor, he traído a quien me pidió." Expresó el _Pharaohn_, haciendo una reverencia.

"_Buen trabajo, Raviel… déjame verla."_

El hombre hizo lo que se le pidió, haciéndose a un lado para dejar ver a la persona que estaba detrás de él. _Mokona_, al verla, se sorprendió, algo que _Anubis_ notó de inmediato.

"_No puede ser…" _expresó la joven _Guardiana_ con asombro.

"_¿Sorprendida, Mokona? Eso veo." _Expresó el _Guardián_ oscuro. _"Guardiana de la galaxia Dream, déjame presentarte a la Guardiana de la galaxia Saint; __**Athena**__."_

**Fin del Capitulo 28

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. ¿Pero que?¿_Athena_?¿Que rayos hace en la galaxia _Duat_?¿Que tiene pensado _Anubis_?

**Anubis****:** _Athena_, al fin podemos vernos en esta época. Dime, ¿Por qué estás en mi contra?¿Acaso no recuerdas que todos fuimos iguales en el pasado?

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**El Secuestro de Athena.**_

**Athena:** _Anubis_, detén esta locura.

**Anubis:** No es locura… es necesidad.

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice: **¿Y bien?¿Que piensan?¿Se imaginaron que Athena estaría ahí? Me imagino que creyeron otra cosa... oh bueno._

_No tengo mucho que decir de este capítulo, creo que se explica por si solo. Cualquier duda, mandenme un review o MP._

_Y si, las peleas ocurren casi al mismo tiempo, quizas con una hora de diferencia o menos, pero en si es al mismo tiempo._

_Nos vemos el siguiente Sabado..._

_Sobres.  
_

**_-Saiyan X logged off-  
_**


	30. Cap 29: El Secuestro de Athena

**_4/ABR/09

* * *

_**

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

El _Saiyajin_ Vegeta y el _Pharaohn_ Hamon seguían su combate, usando todos sus poderes para tratar de vencerse el uno al otro. El mundo donde se encontraban estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de ese combate, desapareciendo varias secciones de este por los poderes de los dos contrincantes.

Durante la batalla, Hamon expresó que no estaba usando todo su poder y que los demás _Pharaohns_ podrían elevar sus poderes aún más, como él lo estaba haciendo. Vegeta no se inmutó y respondió al incremento de poder del _Pharaohn_ con una transformación propia, el _Súper Saiyajin fase 2. _Luego de algunos momentos de combate, Vegeta destruyó la ciudad donde estaban peleando, matando a todo ser vivo y destruyendo el cristal oscuro. Pero Hamon estaba ileso y, enfadado, continuó el combate.

Mientras, _Anubis_ aparecía nuevamente frente a _Mokona_, quien tenía más esperanzas al saber que ya todos los _Pharaohns_ del anillo externo habían sido derrotados. Pero el _Guardián_ oscuro tenía un plan. De pronto, Raviel se comunicó con su dios, mostrándole a la persona que este quería que trajera; la _Guardiana_ de la galaxia _Saint_, _Athena_.

¡Oh no!¿Que sucederá ahora que la única _Guardiana_ de la _Nova Alliance_ que tenía una oportunidad contra _Anubis_ ha sido raptada?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 29:__ El Secuestro de Athena._**

_**-Galaxia: **__**Nintenverse-**_

_-Planeta: Beyra-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _173-Fallen Angel vs. Saint- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya)_

Las fuerzas de _Anubis_ seguían con su misión de conquistar cada mundo humano que se encontraban. En esta ocasión era el planeta _Beyra_ el que era afectado, el mundo donde los héroes habían encontrado a Dawn y a Mimi durante la invasión de los _Mecronets_. Sin embargo, ahora ese mundo no estaba solo.

Aunque los _Ha'taks_ de _Anubis_ estaban en el planeta, que ya habían destruido las instalaciones militares importantes y que estaban causando el caos al empezar el ataque sobre las capitales mundiales, no estaba todo perdido. Los _Zodiacs _de _Novaterra _ habían llegado y había comenzado un combate entre las dos avanzadas especies por el dominio de ese mundo.

Sobre la ciudad donde los _N-Warriors_ habían encontrado a Dawn y Mimi, el combate entre las fuerzas de _Anubis_ y las del _Nintenverse_ aumentaba. Mientras los cruceros de batalla de ambas razas estaban dándose con todo en el aire, en tierra las tropas terrestres de los ejércitos luchaban por el control de la ciudad. Aunque los _Novaterrans_ eran menos, tenían dos grandes ayudas.

"_¡EL DRAGÓN NACIENTE!_"

"_¡EXCALIBUR!_"

Dos poderosos ataques sacudieron el lugar; un dragón verde golpeó a varios soldados de _Anubis_, mandándolos a volar varios cientos de metros en el aire antes de caer muertos al suelo sobre varios objetos. Mientras, varios cortes dorados cortaron en dos a varios de los soldados enemigos, matándolos de inmediato o, si tenían suerte, cortándoles una extremidad. Estos ataques fueron creados por dos _Saints_; _Capricorn_ Shura y _Dragon_ Shiryu, quienes estaban luchando contra las fuerzas de _Anubis_ para ayudar al _Nintenverse_.

"Más soldados han caído." Comentó Shura, mirando a todos lados para detectar las presencias de los soldados enemigos. El caballero de oro miró al otro de bronce, quien parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos. "¿Qué pasa, Shiryu? Te noto muy pensativo."

"Es extraño." Respondió el joven caballero. "Desde que ellos se fueron a la galaxia _Duat_, no he visto a ningún _Pharaohn_ en los mundos que hemos estado, ni he sentido sus presencias."

"Tienes razón, eso estaba pensando. Aunque sólo hayan pasado unas doce horas desde que se han ido, creí que, para ahora, ya deberíamos habernos encontrado con uno de ellos."

"Esto no me está gustando nada. ¿Y si los _Pharaohn_ regresaron a su galaxia?"

"Entonces el ataque sorpresa no servirá de nada. Pero no podemos hacer mucho, aquí nos necesitan."

"Si, lo sé… ¡Aquí vienen más!"

Varios soldados de _Anubis_ se acercaron a ellos, rodeándolos de varias direcciones y ángulos, ya que algunos estaban dentro de los edificios, y todos les apuntaban con sus _Staff Weapons_. Esos guerreros no serían problemas para los dos caballeros, razón por la que se dejaron rodear por ellos.

"¡En el nombre del dios _Anubis_, ríndanse!" Exclamó uno de los soldados con exigencia.

"¡Nuestra única diosa es _Athena_, así que no se gasten en intentarnos convencernos!" Exclamó el caballero de _Capricorn_io.

"¡Entonces morirán aquí!"

Todos los soldados de _Anubis_ se dispusieron a disparar a los dos caballeros, quienes se colocaron en guardia. Sin embargo, ninguno pudo disparar, ya que…

"_¡CADENA NEBULAR!_"

"_¡POLVO DE DIAMANTES!_"

"_¡SOME NO MAI, TSUKISHIRO!_"

De la nada, una larga cadena apareció, viajando en zig-zag, y golpeó a varios soldados enemigos, matándolos de inmediato. También, una poderosa ventisca congeló hasta los huesos a otros enemigos, mientras que otro poder de hielo congeló los pies de varios soldados, formando un círculo de hielo bajo sus pies, antes de congelarse por completo. Todos los que estaban encerrados en hielo se quebraron, matándolos de inmediato.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _146-SeeD- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII)_

Shiryu miró a todos lados, conociendo dos de los tres ataques que golpearon a sus enemigos. De pronto, tres figuras cayeron a lado de ellos.

"¡Shiryu! Al fin te encontramos." Expresó uno de ellos, un joven que tenía cabello verde y portaba una armadura color rosa oscuro, además de tener unas cadenas.

"¡Shun!" Exclamó el caballero del dragón, antes de voltear a ver a otra de las personas que llegaron, que era rubio y de armadura blanca. "¡Hyoga!"

"Disculpa por haber interrumpido tu pelea, pero queríamos hacer algo." Comentó el caballero de blanco.

"Me alegra que hayan venido." Dijo Shiryu, mirando a sus dos amigos, dos _Bronze Saints_; _Andromeda_ Shun y _Cygnus_ Hyoga. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de la tercera persona que había aparecido con ellos dos; una chica, algo bajita, de cabello negro, piel blanca y cuyos ojos eran negros con un ligero tono de morado. Notó que tenía un traje negro con blanco, y que tenía una espada tan blanca como la nieve. "¿Quién es ella?"

La joven se acercó a ellos, mirándolos con seriedad.

"Mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki, pertenezco al _13avo Escuadrón del Gotei 13_ de la galaxia _Bleach_. He venido aquí a ayudar a defender esta galaxia." Expresó la joven.

"¿Una _Shinigami_?" cuestionó dragón, a lo que ella asintió.

"Nos la encontramos en el camino." Comentó Shun, caballero de _Andrómeda_. "Pudo detectar sus presencias con más facilidad que nosotros."

"Nosotros los _Shinigamis_ tenemos más facilidad para sentir las presencias de otros seres vivos que ustedes." Comentó Rukia. "Eso es porque manejamos mejor nuestra energía espiritual."

"Entiendo." Dijo Shiryu, pensando un poco. La joven _Shinigami_ notó la presencia de Shura y de la armadura que portaba.

"Usted debe ser uno de los _Gold_ _Saint_s de la orden de _Athena_, ¿No es así?"

"Si, soy el caballero de _Capricorn_." Respondió con cierta frialdad, aunque no se esperó que ella le hiciera una reverencia.

"Es un honor conocer a uno en persona, aquellos que se dicen ser incluso más fuertes que un _Capitán_ de _Escuadrón_."

"El placer es mío." Le respondió el caballero de oro, también haciendo una reverencia, antes de voltear a ver a los recién llegados caballeros de bronce. "Hyoga, Shun, ¿Porqué están aquí? Creí que Saga les había ordenado quedarse a proteger a _Athena_."

Al escuchar el nombre de su diosa, _Andromeda_ y _Cygnus_ bajaron la mirada, apretando los puños, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por _Dragon_ y _Capricorn_.

"¿Qué sucede?" cuestionó el santo dorado al ver las expresiones de los dos guerreros de bronce.

"Saori…_Athena_…" empezó Hyoga. "Ella ha sido secuestrada."

"¡¿Qué dices?!" Exclamó Shiryu con sorpresa.

"¿Qué quieren decir?¿Que alguien secuestró a _Athena_ del _Santuario_?" Preguntó Shura. "Hyoga, Shun, cuéntenos lo que pasó."

"Hace cuatro horas todo estaba tranquilo." Empezó el caballero de _Andromeda_. "Hyoga y yo estábamos haciendo guardia, cuando, de pronto, aparecieron cientos de enemigos, usando armaduras color plata y con armas con forma de bastones."

"¿Los soldados de _Anubis_?" cuestionó dragón.

"Eso parece. Todos los caballeros de bronce y plata los combatimos y éramos más fuertes que ellos, pero eran demasiados."

"Pero me imagino que aún así pudieron vencer a muchos, ¿No?"

"Si, pero eso no fue lo peor." Continuó Hyoga. "De pronto, sentimos siete presencias poderosas en la entrada a las _Doce Casas_, cada una de ellas era tan poderosa como la de un _Gold Saint._"

"Deben ser los _Pharaohns_." Comentó Shura. "Ahora entiendo porqué es que no han aparecido aquí."

"Si y entraron a la fuerza a las _Doce Casas_, los siete a la vez." Dijo Shun. "Al parecer, se enfrentaron a los caballeros dorados que protegían los templos al mismo tiempo. En sólo una hora llegaron a la recamara del patriarca."

"Rayos." Dijo Shiryu. "Aún un _Gold Saint _tiene problemas para luchar contra un _Pharaohn_. Si pelearon los siete a la vez contra cada uno de ellos, es normal que hayan entrado."

"Entonces, todos los demás han de estar muertos…" comentó Shura con tristeza y enfado, apretando sus puños.

"En realidad, todos están vivos." Expresó Shun. "Mu, Aldebarán y Milo están desmayados, pero sin heridas graves. Pero Death Mask y Aioros están muy mal heridos."

"¿Qué ocurrió con Shaka y el maestro Dohko?" preguntó Shiryu con algo de preocupación.

"Ellos se dieron cuenta de que no les ganarían si peleaban uno por uno, así que ellos dos fueron a la cámara del maestro donde estaba _Athena_… aunque fue inútil."

"Dos de los más fuertes _Gold_ _Saint_s lucharon contra ellos… pero no pudieron detenerlos…"

"Es normal."

Todos voltearon a un lado, viendo como Saga de _Gemini _descendía del techo de un edificio, antes de acercarse a ellos.

"Los _Pharaohns_ tienen la esencia de antiguos dioses en sus cuerpos por lo que, en teoría, son muy parecidos a Shaka, quien es la reencarnación de _Buda_." Expresó el caballero dorado. Shura se quedó pensando un poco, sorprendiéndose por la revelación que llegó a su mente.

"Eso significa que, cuando lucharon contra nosotros…"

"No usaron todos sus poderes… o al menos esos siete no lo hicieron. Pero, ¿Porqué dejaron vivos a nuestros compañeros?"

"Shaka nos contó lo que pasó." Dijo Shun. "_Athena_, al verlos derrotados, exigió que se detuvieran a cambio de entregarse ella. Al parecer eso era lo que querían los invasores, ya que amenazaron con regresar a las _Doce Casas_ y matar a los _Gold_ _Saint_s que estaban desmayados si no se entregaba a _Anubis_."

"Ese era el plan; raptar a _Athena_… pero, ¿porqué?" preguntó Shiryu con confusión.

"Creo que sé el porqué." Dijo Saga. "_Athena_ tiene la misma fuerza que _Chaos_ y _Balance_ en la _Nova Alliance_. _Kaio-sama_ de la galaxia _North_ no es tan fuerte, y los _Guardianes_ de la galaxia _Quest _tampoco lo son. Los _Guardianes_ de las galaxias _Force _y _Bleach_ están sellados y no podrán despertar hasta dentro de millones de años. Cuando _Anubis_ se apoderó de las _Chaos_ y _Balance_ _Keyblade_s, impidió el despertar de los _Guardianes_ de esta galaxia y, con ellos fuera, sólo _Athena_ era la que quedaba."

"Entonces él sabía que el _Santuario_ debería estar debilitado, ya que _Athena_, ayudando a esta galaxia, nos mandó a protegerla." Expresó Shiryu. "Entonces, todo esto fue su plan desde el principio."

"Saga, ¿Qué debemos hacer?" preguntó Shura con confusión.

"Debemos ir a la galaxia _Duat_." opinó el caballero dorado. "Si nos quedamos defendiendo el _Nintenverse_, es probable que _Anubis_ logre hacerse del poder de los _Guardianes_ capturados, y nuestros esfuerzos por proteger esta galaxia habrán sido en vano."

"Shaka y Dohko ya están en camino." Comentó Hyoga. "Están buscando el mundo donde está el portal que conecta el _Nintenverse_ con _Duat_, pero no saben donde está."

"_Céfiro_." Dijo Saga. "Estoy seguro de que ellos encontrarán el portal e irán a ese lugar. Muy bien, nosotros regresaremos a _Novaterra,_ debemos hablar con _Master Raphael_ para comentarle el plan."

"Si me disculpan, iré con ustedes." Habló Rukia, quien había escuchado todo lo que decían los _Saint_s, aunque no entendió mucho. "No encuentro la presencia de un compañero, por lo que creo que se fue a la galaxia _Duat_. Si tienen pensado ir a ese lugar, iré con ustedes."

"Muy bien, pero primero iremos a _Novaterra _ a organizarnos. ¡Vamos!"

Y así, los cinco _Saint_s y la _Shinigami_ partieron del lugar, dirigiéndose al _Stargate_ de ese planeta para regresar a _Novaterra_, con una nueva misión en mente.

* * *

_**-Galaxia: Duat-**_

_-Necrópolis; Pirámide roja de Aaru-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _06-Dive into the Heart -Destati-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

_Anubis_, el _Guardián_ de la galaxia _Duat_, veía con detenimiento a la joven que estaba frente a él; una mujer bastante hermosa, de largo cabello color violeta claro, con ojos del mismo color aunque más oscuros, y de piel blanca. Ella llevaba puesto un hermoso y a la vez sencillo vestido blanco, uno que acentuaba su bien proporcionado cuerpo, a pesar de ser muy joven. Ella era Saori Kido, la reencarnación de _Athena_ en esta era de _Galaxian Wars._ Él la miraba atentamente, no con lujuria, sino con admiración, sonriendo con arrogancia.

"_Ah, Athena, que bueno que estás aquí."_ Comentó el _Guardián_ oscuro.

"Así que tu eres _Anubis_, el rey de la galaxia de la muerte." Dijo Saori, su voz bastante calmada.

"_Exactamente. Yo soy el Guardián de esta galaxia. Athena, me alegra que estés aquí."_

"_Anubis_, detén de una vez esta locura." Expresó la joven con autoridad, aunque de una forma serena.

"_¿Locura? Athena, ¿Acaso aún no entiendes que nosotros los Guardianes despertamos cada cinco mil años para llevar a cabo estas guerras y conquistar?"_

"Te equivocas. Nosotros estamos aquí para cuidar de la gente que fue creada por nuestros corazones, no para conquistar los territorios de nuestros hermanos. Todos venimos del mismo lugar. No debemos atacarnos entre nosotros."

"_Entonces, ¿Por qué fue que este ciclo de guerras empezó?¿Por qué crees que aún continúa?"_

"Fue un error que nuestros hermanos cometieron en el pasado, pero esto no tiene porqué seguir. No tenemos porqué pelear."

"_Aún así, te uniste a otros Guardianes para formar una alianza. Puedes decir que lo hiciste para defenderte, pero eso significa que estarás dispuesta a la guerra."_

"Aunque no desee combatir, sé que debo proteger a los habitantes de mi galaxia y yo no podría hacerlo sola. Es por eso que necesito la ayuda de los demás."

"_Y así estás a un sólo paso de declararle la guerra a otras galaxias. Una alianza sirve para luchar contra otros. Al estar en una, puede que decidas atacar a otros y así apoderarse de sus dominios."_

"Nunca haría eso… ninguno de la _Nova Alliance_ lo haría, es por eso que me uní a ellos, los _Guardianes_ que sólo quieren vivir en paz."

"_Eso es lo que dices ahora… pero eso puede cambiar con el paso del tiempo."_

"En el nombre de _Athena_, te juro que eso no pasará…"

"_No haz cambiado… desde la antigüedad, tu siempre has sido así, no importa cuantas veces renazcas."_

"Tu si haz cambiado, _Anubis_." Comentó la joven con tristeza. "Recuerdo como eras antes; un dios bondadoso, que sólo deseaba la paz entre él, su gente, y sus hermanos. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar tanto, para desear la destrucción?"

"_Athena, me mal interpretas."_ Expresó el ser oscuro. _"No busco la destrucción, busco la paz de mi pueblo. La gente de esta galaxia tiene que sufrir debido a los mundos tan hostiles que fueron creados por la debilidad de mi corazón. Para que ellos vivan tranquilamente, debo buscar otras soluciones."_

"¿Y declararle la guerra a tus propios hermanos y así apoderarte de sus reinos es la mejor opción? Existen otras opciones para…"

"_No, no las hay. Este es mi destino, uno que no se podrá cambiar."_

"El destino siempre se puede cambiar, mis _Saint_s lo han demostrado una y otra vez a lo largo de las eras. ¿Por qué no detienes esta locura y nos pides ayuda? Yo estaría dispuesta a ayudarte."

_Anubis_ se quedó callado por unos segundos, pensando en las palabras de la joven, meditándolas, antes de responder.

"_El ser ayudado por ti sólo demostraría que soy inferior. ¡No puedo permitirlo!"_

"_Anubis_, incluso nosotros necesitamos ayuda de los demás…"

"_Somos dioses, Athena, no necesitamos la ayuda de otros, incluso de nuestros hermanos."_ Expresó el _Guardián_ oscuro, caminando alrededor de la joven. _"Seguiré con este camino, el que yo creo correcto."_

"Ya entiendo…" comentó Saori, mirando hacia el frente, viendo el portal que daba al _Obelisk of Arket_. "¿Es ella _Mokona_?"

"_Si, es ella, la Guardiana de la galaxia Dream, que fue destruida por mi."_

"La galaxia _Dream_, una de las galaxias donde existían los mundos más hermosos de este universo, creados por el bondadoso corazón de su _Guardiana_… _Anubis_, ¿De verdad querías esto?"

"_Para alcanzar nuestra felicidad, se requiere de unos sacrificios. Necesitaba absorber el corazón de Mokona para lograr nuestro objetivo. Sabes muy bien que, aunque absorbiera su corazón, Mokona no desaparecería a menos que absorba su energía."_

"Es una lástima…" comentó la joven, mirando al _Guardián_ oscuro con seriedad. "_Anubis_, no puedo permitir que sigas con esta locura. Deberé detenerte."

"_¿Podrás hacerlo?¿Entiendes la razón por la que te traje aquí? La razón por la que te secuestré era porque eres la única en la Nova Alliance que podría interponerse en mis planes, al mandar su Cosmo, a los guerreros que vinieron a invadirnos. Contigo aquí, no tendré que preocuparme porque interfieras."_

"Por la seguridad de nuestros mundos, debo vencerte, _Anubis_."

"_Inténtalo, Athena…"_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _102-Ultimate Research of Cosmo-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya)_

Una poderosa aura dorada rodeó a la joven, inundando el lugar. Al mismo tiempo, un aura del mismo tamaño, pero de color morada, rodeó a _Anubis_. Los _Pharaohns_ que se encontraban ahí sintieron la poderosa presencia de los dos seres superiores, sintiendo como sólo sus energías los fueran a aplastar.

'_¿Así que esta es una lucha entre dioses?'_ pensó Raviel, intentando mantenerse con vida. _'Es impresionante, están a un nivel muy diferente al nuestro. No sé como es que esos guerreros de la Nova Alliance osan desafiar a un dios.'_

Viendo que sería peligroso quedarse ahí, Raviel y los demás _Pharaohns_ usaron sus poderes para escapar del lugar. _Athena_ y _Anubis_ se miraron seriamente, sus energías chocando de frente, haciendo temblar toda la galaxia misma.

Lo siguiente que se vio, desde el exterior, fue una poderosa luz blanca emerger de la pirámide roja de _Aaru_, emitiendo un destello tan grande que, por un momento, su brillo era mucho más intenso que la de mil _Súper Novas_.

* * *

El choque de las auras de los dos dioses se sintió por toda la galaxia, sacudiéndola toda. Los guerreros de la _Nova Alliance_, así como algunos de la misma galaxia _Duat_, sintieron la expulsión de energía.

* * *

Ash y Goku se detuvieron su marcha al sentir las poderosas energías que chocaron violentamente

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó el _Pokemon Trainer_ con algo de miedo. "¿Esa fue un choque entre dos presencias? Parecía que cubrió toda la galaxia… no, ¡Quizás hasta más!"

"Fue una energía impresionante." Comentó Goku son seriedad. "Nunca antes había sentido una energía así."

"Deben de pertenecer a un _Guardián_, es lo único que puedo pensar. Esa energía está mucho más allá que la de un _Pharaohn_."

"Así que esos son los _Ki_ de los _Guardianes_… esto se está volviendo más emocionante."

"¿Interesante?¡¿Estás loco?!¡Cualquiera que tenga una presencia así, nos mataría!¿Como puedes estás tan emocionado?"

"Soy un _Saiyajin_ de raza pura, es normal que me emocione con oponentes tan fuertes. Sin embargo, también estoy consciente de mi misión."

"¿Tu misión?"

"Si; la de proteger mi galaxia. Si perdemos, ese _Guardián_ podría dominar los mundos que están en nuestras galaxias, incluyendo la mía. Con tal de proteger a los humanos, seré capaz de enfrentarme a quien sea, ¡incluso a los mismos dioses!"

Ash se quedó viendo al _Saiyajin_ con detenimiento. Sabía que era cierto lo que decía; si no vencían aquí, sus mundos serían esclavizados por _Anubis_. No podía permitir eso. Además, él era un _Pokemon Trainer_, por lo que encontrar oponentes más fuertes para luchar contra ellos estaba en su naturaleza, misma que, al cambiar a _N-Warrior_, seguía siendo igual de fuerte, aunque ahora no centrada en los _Pokemons_, sino a su persona. Si, esa naturaleza podría no ser tan intensa como la de un _Saiyajin_, pero entendía un poco ese sentimiento.

"Tienes razón." Comentó el joven de armadura blanca. "No debo perder las esperanzas. ¡Lucharé incluso contra los dioses!" Exclamó, alzando su brazo al cielo en señal de ánimo.

"¡Así se habla!" Expresó el _Saiyajin_. "Vamos a seguir, debemos encontrar la siguiente pirámide."

"¡Si!"

Y así, los dos comenzaron a correr nuevamente, Ash sintiendo una nueva esperanza dentro de sí, haciendo su corazón más fuerte.

* * *

El combate entre Vegeta y Hamon continuaba en los cielos del destruido planeta, cuya vida había desaparecido debido a las explosiones de energía que ambos guerreros se lanzaban. Seguían su combate, luchando entre sí, golpeándose con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de hacer desfallecer al otro y así quedar como vencedor. Ya no era un combate por proteger la galaxia, sino un combate de honor y orgullo.

Los dos golpearon el rostro de su oponente al mismo tiempo, siendo empujados hacia atrás para mantener la distancia, respirando con dificultad debido ala intensidad del combate.

"Ríndete, _Saiyajin_, no ganarás este combate." Comentó Hamon con autoridad.

"Ha, con lo débil que te vez, creo que será al revés, _Pharaohn_." Respondió Vegeta, sonriendo con arrogancia.

"Muy bien, entonces tendré que…"

Entonces, ambos súper guerreros sintieron una poderosa presencia provenir desde el centro de la galaxia misma, una que sacudió todo el lugar. Vegeta miró impresionado en dirección hacia el origen de esas energías.

"¿Pero que fue eso?" preguntó el _Saiyajin_. "Fueron unos _Ki_ my poderosos."

"¿Acaso nunca haz sentido el _Ka_ de un dios?" cuestionó Hamon. "¿Y aún así osas encararlos? Sabía que los _Saiyajins_ eran tontos, pero no creí que fueran estúpidos."

"¿Qué dices?¡Insecto, te haré callar y luego le arrancaré la cabeza a tu dios!"

"Eso demuestra que no usas tu cerebro, estúpido mono. Alguien con un poder como el tuyo sería incapaz de ponerle un dedo encima a nuestro dios."

"¡Ya verás!"

El combate se reanudó, con un Vegeta decidido a demostrar que sus palabras eran ciertas.

* * *

Haru Glory detuvo su marcha cuando sintió esas poderosas presencias a lo lejos, mismas que sacudieron el planeta entero, al igual que muchos de los demás planetas en esa galaxia. El joven miró con asombro hacia el horizonte, lugar de donde provenían esas energías.

"Pero que auras tan impresionantes." Comentó el _Rave Master_ con asombro. "¿Quiénes serán los portadores de esas auras?"

Haru seguía mirando hacia el frente con asombro, no entendiendo quienes podrían tener un aura tan descomunal. Luego, se dio cuenta de que su compañero no había comentado nada. Al voltear, vio como su compañero, el Caballero de _Pegaso_, Seiya, miraba con asombro y miedo al horizonte.

"¿Seiya?¿Que te ocurre?" preguntó el joven, aunque el _Saint_ no le respondió. "¿Seiya?"

"No… no puede ser…" expresó el caballero.

"¿Qué?¿Que no puede ser?"

Sin embargo, en lugar de responderle, Seiya salió corriendo con mayor velocidad hacia el frente, dejando a Haru atrás, quien se vio en la necesidad de seguirlo, aunque no iba tan rápido como él.

Mientras, _Pegaso_ seguía corriendo, no queriendo aceptar lo que estaba pasando, pero sabía que era cierto. Él reconocía ese _Cosmos_, nunca podría olvidarlo, ya que era la presencia que la persona a la que le había jurado lealtad, aquella por la cual él daría su vida con orgullo por su seguridad. Podía sentir su presencia… y sabía que se estaba debilitando poco a poco.

'_No puede ser…'_ pensó el caballero con angustia. _'Saori… ¡Athena!'_

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _112-Hunter Base~Wickedness-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X8)_

En otro planeta, el _Maverick_ _Hunter_ Zero se apresuraba hacia el centro de la galaxia, buscando en ese mundo el portal que lo llevaría a otro. Claro, él también sintió esa expulsión de energía de hace rato, pero no le dio tanta importancia. Su misión consistía en llegar lo más rápido posible al centro de esa galaxia. Entonces, mientras corría, una alarma en su interior se accionó, avisándole algo al guerrero.

"Está cerca." Comentó para si mismo, no dejando de correr. "El portal a otro mundo está muy cerca de aquí. Muéstrame el siguiente mundo."

Gracias a los nanobots en su interior, parte de su cerebro seguía siendo robótico, lo que le permitía tener una memoria perfecta del mapa de la galaxia _Duat._ Pero, cuando vio el mapa en su mente, quedó algo confundido.

"¿Pero que…?¿Que significa esto?" se preguntó, notando un templo, que tenía el portal en su interior, justo frente a él. "Veamos si es cierto lo que dice el mapa."

Sin perder el tiempo, el _N-Warrior_ entró en el templo y tocó el cristal con forma piramidal que estaba dentro, siendo transportado a otro mundo. Zero viajó atreves de un _Hyperspace_, como aquellos que utilizaban los cruceros de batalla para trasladarse de planeta en planeta, sólo que mucho más rápido. Entonces, llegó al otro extremo, saliendo de la otra dimensión. Al ver lo que había del otro lado, el _Hunter_ abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

"Esto es…" expresó, al ver que estaba en un enorme salón circular, aproximadamente de cien metros de diámetro. También notó que, en toda la circunferencia del salón, había cientos de cristales oscuros como el que acababa de tocar, indicando que eran portales. "Así que es cierto…"

"_**¡Intruso detectado!¡Activando sistema de defensa!"**_

Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar por todo el salón, haciendo que Zero se colocara en guardia. Una segunda pared apareció cubriendo los portales, evitando que él pudiera escapar. De pronto, detectó la presencia de algo que descendía del techo. Frente a él, cayó una enorme figura; una bestia de cinco metros de alto, con cuerpo de león, cuatro colas de serpiente y una de dragón, además de poseer tres cabezas; una de león, otra de cabra y otra de dragón. Cuando esta criatura vio a Zero, emitió un fuerte rugido que haría temblar hasta el más valiente de los hombres… pero Zero sólo se colocó en guardia.

"Así que el sistema de seguridad es una quimera." Expresó el _Hunter_, activando su sable de luz. "¡No tengo tiempo para perder contigo, monstruo!"

La respuesta de la bestia fue el de escupir tres enormes llamaradas de sus bocas, con la intención de calcinar al guerrero. Sin embargo, el _N-Warrior_, usando su velocidad, esquivó estas llamas con facilidad, reuniendo algo de energía en su mano izquierda, que se convirtió en cañón.

"_¡Z-BUSTER!_"

Disparando un cometa de plasma de su brazo, el _Hunter_ mandó a la bestia hacia atrás, estrellándose contra la pared opuesta. La quimera se sacudió un poco, ya que el ataque sólo lo desconcentró un poco, volviendo a ver a Zero con ferocidad.

"Entiendo, ¿así que quieres más?"

Decidido a terminar con esto rápido, el _Hunter_ reunió electricidad en su sable, corriendo hacia la quimera, quien le volvió a lanzar tres llamaradas. Sin embargo, la _Keyblade_ apareció en la mano izquierda de Zero y reunió algo de viento alrededor de ella, cortando atreves de las llamas al generar una poderosa corriente de aire con cada corte. Entonces, cuando estaba frente a la bestia…

_-¡SLASH!-_

Zero cayó de espaldas a la quimera, quien había dado un zarpazo para lastimarlo. Se quedaron así algunos segundos, hasta que la enorme bestia cayó derrotada, con varios cortes en su cuerpo, en especial en sus cuellos, cortando así la circulación de la sangre a su cerebro. Al ver que había derrotado a su enemigo, el _Hunter_ se relajó un poco…

"_**¡Advertencia!¡El intruso aún está activo!¡Activando nivel de defensa 2!"**_

De pronto, otras dos quimeras se materializaron frente a Zero, al igual que varias criaturas con forma de escarabajos y serpientes, todas estas con una armadura avanzada… de hecho, las criaturas eran como androides, con partes mecánicas en sus cuerpos. El _Hunter_ los miró con determinación.

"Rayos, me tardaré mucho tiempo." Dijo Zero, colocándose en guardia, sujetando su sable y su _Keyblade_. "¡No me molesten!"

Con esto dicho, las criaturas se lanzaron contra él, decididas a devorarlo.

* * *

_-Necrópolis; Pirámide de Aaru-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _06-Dive into the Heart -Destati-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

La luz comenzó a desvanecerse en el interior de la pirámide, provocada por el combate de dos dioses. Sólo uno de ellos seguía de pie.

_Anubis_, el _Guardián_ de la galaxia _Duat_, miraba detenidamente a su rival, _Athena_ de la galaxia _Saint_, quien estaba recostada en el suelo, habiéndose desmayado luego de su combate, del cual el señor oscuro había salido victorioso.

Se acercó a ella, colocándose a lado, saboreando su victoria, sabiendo que ya no había nadie que se interpusiera en su camino. La única persona que podría enfrentársele estaba bajo sus pies.

"_Athena, al final, tu cálido corazón y tu compasión no fueron lo suficientes para transformar el mío."_ Expresó el _Guardián_ oscuro, cuyos ojos emitieron un destello carmesí, invocando una esfera de energía oscura que encerró a la diosa caída. _"Ahora, sufrirás el mismo destino que Mokona, Aura, y Odin; serás absorbida por mi corazón, el Kingdom Hearts de esta galaxia, y dominaré la Nova Alliance."_

"Mi señor _Anubis_."

"_Raviel, ¿A que has vuelto?" preguntó el Guardián oscuro al notar la presencia de su Pharaohn en la pirámide._

"Disculpe, señor, pero volví para asegurarme de su bienestar. No es que haya pensado que usted podría haber perdido."

"_No te preocupes, Raviel, estoy bien, Athena no podría vencerme por si sola. Regresa a tu pirámide y recibe a los guerreros de la alianza, que pronto llegarán allí."_

"Si, señor." Expresó el _Pharaohn_, desapareciendo, regresando a su mundo.

Ahora solo, _Anubis_ miró a _Athena_, quien estaba encerrada en la esfera oscura, sonriendo al verla.

"_Athena, siempre has sido una mujer hermosa. Si te hubieras rendido ante mi, serías mi reina y dominaríamos las galaxias de la Nova Alliance… pero…"_

Con un movimiento de su mano, la esfera oscura desapareció, llevándose a _Athena_ hacia el _Obelisk of Arket_, donde estaban atrapados los demás _Guardianes_, cuya energía estaba siendo absorbida por _Anubis_.

"_Es una lástima que no hayas aceptado, por lo que me veré en la necesidad de eliminarte."_ Expresó el _Guardián_, abriendo una nueva ventana espacial frente a él, mostrando una imagen. _"Entonces, tendré que esperar a que ella llegue, esperando que acepte… Aunque creo que tampoco lo hará… nunca lo ha hecho…"_

_Anubis_ miró la imagen que estaba frente a él, que mostraba a una mujer, rubia, de ojos verdes y de armadura rosa y azul, quien iba acompañada de otra mujer pelirroja. El _Guardián_ sonrió al ver a la que él deseaba fuera su reina; Kristal… o más bien, la _Guardiana_ _Balance_.

"_Pero esta vez, será diferente, Balance…"_

**Fin del Capitulo 29

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. _Anubis_ ha atrapado a _Athena_, lo cual deja al _Nintenverse_ en desventaja. Mientras tanto, Zero encontró un lugar extraño… ¿Qué es?

**Zero****:** Así que era cierto… Entonces, quizás podríamos tener una ventaja…

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**Una Batalla desesperante.**_

**Zero:** Bien protegido, por lo que veo.

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja N__ai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** Un poco tarde, pero aquí está. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

_No tengo mucho que decir, salvo que gracias por leer. Nos vemos el otro Sábado... espero, porque probablemente no esté en la ciudad para esa fecha, pero trataré de estar._

_Por cierto, no sé muy bien como funciona la opción de crossovers que ha puesto la página, así que no sé que hacer. Si la dirección del fic no les aparece, vean en mi profile para encontrarla.  
_

_Sobres._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	31. Cap 30: Una batalla desesperante

**_11/ABR/09

* * *

_**

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

Saori Kido, la reencarnación de la _Guardiana_ _Athena_ en esta era de guerras, fue secuestrada del Santuario por los _Pharaohns_ de _Anubis_. Con el _Guardián_ oscuro frente a ella, _Athena_ exigió un cese a la guerra, recordándole como eran las cosas en el inicio de los tiempos. Sin embargo, las palabras de la joven no convencieron al dios oscuro, por lo que comenzaron una batalla con sus poderosas auras, unas que se sintieron por toda la galaxia con facilidad.

Al final del combate, _Anubis_ quedó como victorioso, y encerró a _Athena_ en una esfera de energía para así absorber su esencia divina y convertirse en el dios más poderoso del universo.

Ahora, con sólo dieciséis horas para que el _Kingdom Hearts_ absorba toda la energía de _Mokona_ y de las _Keyblades_, los guerreros se apresuran para seguir el combate, sólo quedando siete de los quince _Pharaohns_, aunque ellos, al parecer, no han luchado con todo su poder.

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 30: __Una batalla desesperante._**

_**-Galaxia: **__**Nintenverse-**_

_-Planeta: __Duelmo-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _60-Destiny's Force- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts)_

Si, las fuerzas de _Anubis_ habían llegado al mundo de duelo de monstruos, _Duelmo_. Como siempre, los _Ha'taks_ comenzaron el bombardeo aéreo desde una orbita baja, atacando primero las instalaciones militares, luego los sistemas de comunicación terrestres y satelitales, para después empezar con las enormes ciudades. El pánico crecía a cada momento en las ciudades, las personas queriendo escapar de su destrucción, no importándoles a quien tenían que apartar de su camino para lograrlo. Aunque, cuando el bombardeo empezó en esas ciudades, poco podían hacer ellos.

Sin embargo, en la isla donde se encontraba la _Academia de Duelos_, las cosas eran diferentes. Los _Ha'taks_, creyendo que era una instalación militar, comenzaron a bombardear la _Academia_. Sin embargo, al igual que lo que ocurrió con el bombardeo de los _Alverions Mecronets_, el escudo protector creado por las tres _Sacred Beasts_ que protegían el lugar impidió que fuera destruido. Con los primeros impactos en el escudo, los estudiantes rápidamente se refugiaron en sótanos especiales anti bombardeo.

Al ver que no podían atravesar la barrera, los comandantes de las naves mandaron infantería al lugar, esperando poder atravesar el escudo con ellos… y estaban en lo correcto. La barrera sólo bloqueaba energía, así que los _Snake Soldiers_, al estar en tierra, pudieron pasar a través del escudo, sólo sintiendo una ligera descarga. Ya dentro de la isla, los soldados comenzaron a disparar a todo lo que veían, en especial a las construcciones. Los dormitorios rojos, de los estudiantes _Slyfer_, comenzaron a arder por los disparos de energía de los soldados de _Anubis_.

Sin embargo, antes de que estos siguieran avanzando, todos fueron derrotados rápidamente por tres figuras, que se movían a una velocidad impresionante, cortando sus armas y golpeándolos en la cabeza para hacerlos desmayar. Una vez en el suelo, dos de esas figuras aparecieron en medio del lugar, entre los cuerpos de los soldados de _Anubis_; un hombre y una mujer, esta última soltando un suspiro.

"Los derrotamos." Expresó la joven de cabello morado y de proporcionada figura, vistiendo el uniforme correspondiente a los _Ra Amarillos_. Ella es Mimi Tasogare, la joven _N-Warrior_ de _Rayquaza_, quien portaba su _Keyblade_ esmeralda en su mano derecha. "Bueno, creo que terminamos…"

"Por ahora…" expresó el otro hombre. "Vendrán más cuando se den cuenta de que los vencimos. No podemos bajar la guardia."

"Tranquilízate, Jaden, no es para tanto."

Si, el otro joven que estaba con ella era Jaden Yuki, el _N-Warrior_ de _Neos-Kuriboh_. Sin embargo, su apariencia era muy diferente a la de la última vez que se había visto; era más alto, su cabellera se había vuelto un poco más rebelde, y ahora su mirada no era la del inocente muchacho que había ayudado a los héroes hace unas semanas, sino que ahora tenía una seriedad y algo de frialdad que antes no poseía. Además de eso, su ropa, aunque era el mismo diseño, tenía unas diferencias, ya que era más oscura de lo normal.

¿Por qué cambió tanto Jaden? Hace una semana, hubo un cierto problema en la Academia de Duelos que fue enviada a otro mundo oscuro. Ahí, un ser conocido como Yubel intentó quebrar a Jaden, haciendo que este dejara de confiar en si mismo y sus amigos, cayendo así en la oscuridad, convirtiéndose en el conocido como _Supreme King, Haou_. Sin embargo, Jaden logró despertar y enfrentar a Yubel, quien resultó ser una amiga de la vida pasada de Jaden, a quien él le había jurado amar sólo a ella. El _Duelist_ se dio cuenta de cual era la única forma de salir de ahí y salvar a sus amigos; tenía que fusionarse con ella. El resultado de esta fusión fue el Jaden de apariencia más madura, de personalidad más seria y fría.

El nuevo Jaden, al principio, dejó de pensar en los duelos como algo divertido, ya que sus últimos duelos, luego del que tuvo con Alan en _Novaterra_, habían sido para decidir el destino del mundo, y que su vida estaba en peligro, haciendo que él, poco a poco, dejara de disfrutar los duelos. Sin embargo, luego de un duelo doble en el cual tuvo a Alexis como su compañera, comenzó a recordar lo divertido que eran los duelos, dejando de ser tan frío como eran en un principio.

Ahora, Jaden era más maduro y serio, pero aún poseía algo de su personalidad que lo caracterizaba.

"No puedo evitarlo." Comentó el joven duelista. "Estoy seguro de que vendrán más."

"¿Acaso te lo dice ella?" cuestionó Mimi.

"Aparte de eso…"

¿A quien se refería Mimi con 'ella'? Se refería a Yubel, el espíritu que se fusionó con Jaden. Verán, cuando los dos se fusionaron, su espíritu permaneció con él, otorgándole algunos de sus poderes al muchacho, mientras lo protegía de todo. Ahora, la _Duel Monster_ actuaba como una segunda conciencia, manteniendo algunas de sus habilidades… y una de ellas era poder sentir las presencias mejor que el mismo Jaden.

"¿Qué piensas?" preguntó el Duelista rojo, no a su compañera Mimi, sino a su espíritu acompañante, Yubel, quien apareció a lado de él, siendo invisible a la otra joven.

"_Puedo sentirlo."_ Expresó la _Duel Monster_, mirando hacia arriba. _"Puedo sentir que se están preparando para una segunda oleada, mucho más grande que la anterior. Mantente alerta."_

"Está bien."

"Cielos." Dijo Mimi, rascándose la cabeza con algo de frustración. "Me molesta no poder ver a esa criatura. Sólo Kristal puede verla."

"Aunque seamos _N-Warriors_, parece que somos diferentes."

"Como sea, entonces habrá que prepararnos…"

"_¡Aquí vienen!"_ expresó Yubel, haciendo que Jaden se colocara en guardia. _"¡Son cientos!"_

"¡Prepárate, Mimi, ahí vienen!" Exclamó el duelista, sujetando su _Keyblade_ con ambas manos… mientras otras dos aparecían detrás de su espalda; una de ellas era blanca con azul y algo de rojo, una que asemeja la apariencia del _Elemental Hero Neos_. La otra era negra, con algunos tonos morados, rojos y amarillos. Esta llave representaba la oscuridad de Jaden; una que se parecía al _Supreme King, Haou._

"¡Déjalos que vengan!¡Estoy lista!" Exclamó Mimi, colocándose en guardia.

"No los subestimes, Mimi, no sabemos lo que puedan hacer."

De pronto, la tercera figura apareció atrás de ellos, como si hubiera saltado de muy alto y caído sobre sus piernas. En lugar de estar alertas con la presencia del extraño, Mimi y Jaden sonrieron, ya que lo conocían.

"Creí que huiste." Comentó la joven, con una mano en la cintura.

"Se les escaparon algunos." Mencionó el extraño, señalando hacia atrás, donde había otros diez soldados. "Tuve que hacerme cargo."

El recién llegado tenía la misma estatura que Jaden, a pesar de ser de mayor edad, de unos veintitrés años aproximadamente. Usando una playera negra y pantalones azules, ambos apretados, el joven, de cabellera alborotada en picos, con tres colores en el cabello, negro, rojo y amarillo, sonrió, mirando a sus dos compañeros fijamente… mientras sujetaba una _Keyblade_ dorada con azul.

Jaden sólo sonrió…

"Es bueno tenerte aquí ayudándonos… Yugi…"

* * *

_**-Galaxia: **__**Duat-**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _154-Sacred Moon- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

El joven héroe, Fly, de la galaxia _Quest_, corría por el amplio desierto de uno de los tantos planetas de esa galaxia. Se había separado de Raichu, quien se dirigió a otra pirámide, mientras él había elegido otro camino. Eso fue hace una hora, y sabía que estaba cerca de una de esas construcciones, ya que había cruzado por tres planetas distintos. ¿Porqué los _Egypteran_ hacían las cosas tan complicadas?¿Por qué hacían que sus mundos se conectaran de esa forma tan extraña y tardada, teniendo que cruzar planetas enteros para llegar a su destino?¿Por qué no le hacían como _Novaterra_, cuyos _Stargates_ conectaban todos los mundos a la vez?

'_Bueno, si fuera así, tendría que saber la contraseña de este mundo…'_ pensó el joven Fly, recordando que los _Stargates_ del _Nintenverse_ funcionan con una combinación de símbolos para trasladarse de mundo en mundo. _'Y como no sé leer…'_

El joven _Dragon Knight_ sacudió su cabeza, concentrándose de nuevo en la misión que tenía en frente; el derrotar a los _Pharaohns_ y vencer a _Anubis_. Sabía que no sería fácil. En su galaxia, la _Madre Dragón_, la que se encargaba de pasar el _Emblema del Dragón_ al siguiente _Dragon Knight_ cuando este moría, y que fue la que lo mandó en esta misión, le advirtió del poder de _Anubis_, que al parecer era mucho más poderoso que el de los dioses de su galaxia. Comparándolo con _Anubis_, el gran rey del mal, Vearn, era un bebe… y eso le preocupaba. Si él tuvo que usar todo su poder en su lucha contra Vearn, no podía ni imaginarse el poder que podría tener el _Guardián_ _Anubis_.

"Aún así…" expresó Fly para si mismo. "No importa que tan fuerte sea, debo derrotarlo para mantener la paz. Si no lo hago, mis amigos… ¡no dejaré que les ocurra algo malo!"

El joven siguió corriendo por el camino de piedras blancas, esperando encontrar la siguiente pirámide. Sabía que debía estar cerca y que, cuando la encontrara, se enfrentaría a un _Pharaohn_, por lo que estaría alerta. Mientras corría, miró de reojo a su espalda, viendo su espada que estaba en la funda, una que no se abriría a menos que fuera necesario.

'_Por favor, necesitaré tu poder si quiero seguir adelante.'_

Fly continuó su marcha, hasta que, a lo lejos, logró divisar un templo al frente.

"Ese debe ser el templo que tiene el portal." Se dijo a si mismo. "¡Muy bien, vamos!"

"¡Fly!"

El joven detuvo su marcha cuando escuchó su nombre de los labios de una chica. Al girarse hacia atrás, pudo detectar una presencia que no había notado antes. Corriendo hacia donde estaba él, venía una chica de cabello azul y armadura blanca con morado. Cuando llegó con él, se detuvo y se apoyó en sus rodillas, respirando con dificultad.

"Que bueno que te alcancé." Comentó la chica, mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire.

"¿uh…?" empezó el chico, recordando el nombre de la mujer que estaba frente a él. "Este… ¿Dawn, cierto?"

"Veo que recordaste mi nombre…" respondió la joven, sonriendo con alegría. "Aunque estuvimos todos juntos en la habitación del tiempo, nunca hablé contigo mucho."

"Es cierto, siempre estábamos ocupados. Veo que no te haz topado con ningún _Pharaohn_."

"No he luchado contra uno, pero si me topé con uno. Aunque Alan se quedó a pelear con él, diciéndome que tenía que seguir."

"Entiendo, y es cierto, no tenemos mucho tiempo que digamos. Hay que seguir adelante, o de lo contrario..."

"Si, ya lo sé… debemos apurarnos."

"Vayamos…"

Y con esto, los dos jóvenes entraron al templo frente a ellos y tocaron la piedra del portal, siendo transportados a otro mundo.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _165-Hospital Battle- _(**Soundtrack: **_Gears of Wars)_

Varios cortes aparecieron en el cuerpo de una de las quimeras, cayendo muerta de inmediato, al igual que varias otras criaturas que sufrieron el mismo destino. En el salón de esa matanza, sólo una figura quedaba en pie, mientras los cuerpos de las figuras se volvían energía. Zero tomó algunas bocanadas de aire, recuperando el aliento un poco luego de ese combate, esperando que fuera el último…

"_**¡Advertencia!¡Intruso aún activo!¡Activando sistema de defensa nivel 194!"**_

Uno de los parpados de Zero se movió contra su voluntad, demostrando la frustración que tenía en ese momento, mientras veía a otros cientos de criaturas aparecer nuevamente a su alrededor, aunque ahora había algunos demonios de tres metros de alto, con grandes alas negras, al igual que su cuerpo.

"¡Rayos!¿Que no se cansan?" cuestionó Zero, viendo a las bestias acercarse a él con malas intenciones, así que reunió energía en su brazo izquierdo, cerrando su puño. "¡No molesten!_¡REKKOHA!_"

El _Hunter_ golpeó el suelo con su puño izquierdo, liberando una columna de energía celeste que se elevó algunos metros en el aire, antes de dispersarse y caer como cientos de láseres que golpearon a todas las criaturas que estaban cerca de él, matándolas de inmediato. Sin embargo, a pesar de ese sorprendente ataque, aún existían varias criaturas que seguían de pie, mismas que se lanzaron contra él. Los que tenían forma de escarabajos y serpientes le dispararon varios láseres de sus bocas o cuernos, pero el _N-Warrior_, usando su sable de luz con ambas manos y controlando su _Keyblade_ con la mente, lograba bloquear estos con facilidad.

Una enorme quimera se lanzó desde atrás, intentando derrumbarlo, pero Zero saltó ágilmente hacia atrás, evitando a la bestia que pasaba debajo de él, aprovechando el momento para cortarle las cabezas de dragón y de cabra, dejándolo muy mal herido. Uno de los demonios alados se acercó a él por un lado, atacándolo con ondas supersónicas, sin embargo, Zero se giró hacia donde estaba la criatura, extendió su mano izquierda al frente y activó el _Guard Shield_, un escudo frontal que lo defendía de los ataques de energía o sónicos. Aún así, fue capaz de empujarlo con fuerza hacia atrás, donde una criatura serpiente ya lo esperaba para morderlo, aunque fue cortada en dos antes de que esto pasara. El guerrero miró a todas partes, cerciorándose de saber quien era el siguiente que vendría por él, cuando una alarma sonó en su cabeza.

"_Análisis completo, desplegando resultados…"_

La computadora dentro del cerebro de Zero le informó al _Hunter_ alguna información en especial. Verán, luego de que el sistema de defensa de ese lugar activara el nivel 24, el guerrero creyó que era algo raro que salieran tantos monstruos, por lo que decidió investigar la razón de eso con sus avanzados sistemas de radar y escaneo. Sin embargo, debido a que necesitaba estar concentrado en la lucha, tuvo que ejecutar el análisis en segundo plano, lo que haría que se tardara un tiempo.

Viendo que ya era el momento, los resultados del análisis se mostraron en la cabeza del _Hunter_, quien miró hacia arriba con asombro, mirando, a casi un kilómetro de altura, una especie de generador que estaba emanando energía y absorbiéndola a al vez.

_-Reporte del Análisis-_

_-Objeto: Desconocido-_

_-Función: Absorber energía del ambiente y de seres vivos cercanos para crear formas de vida complejas.-_

_-Función Secundaria: Reutilizar la energía de las criaturas muertas para crear más criaturas.-_

_-Energía: ilimitada-_

_-Tiempo de operación: Infinito-_

Eso era. Zero se dio cuenta de que ese generador era el que estaba creando las criaturas, al absorber la energía del lugar y materializándolas. Ahora entendía porqué se sentía más cansado de lo normal, ya que esa máquina debía estar absorbiendo la energía que despedía por el combate. Si su análisis estaba en lo correcto, ese combate no tendría fin… tenía que destruirlo.

"¡Eso es!" Exclamó, antes de convertirse en _Súper N-Warrior_ y saltar hacia el generador, volando para alcanzarlo. A su paso se interpusieron varios demonios voladores, quienes intentaban una y otra vez regresarlo a tierra, pero él los cortaba con facilidad.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de algo; se sentía aún más cansado conforme seguía elevándose, por lo que dedujo que mientras más cerca estuviera del generador, más energía sería absorbida de él. Cada vez más y más demonios se interponían en su camino, haciendo más difícil el objetivo de llegar hasta arriba… hasta que uno de los demonios, atacándolo por detrás, lo sujetó con su enorme mano, apretándolo como si fuera de un muñeco, antes de descender a toda velocidad y arrojarlo contra el suelo. Zero rebotó de espaldas en el piso, lastimándose un poco, aunque tuvo que moverse para evitar ser aplastado por uno de los demonios que descendía.

"Maldición… _¡Subtank!_" Exclamó el _Hunter_, sintiendo como sus energías volvían nuevamente. "Ese generador está muy alto y esos demonios no me dejan avanzar… muy bien, ¡veamos si funciona un ataque de energía!_¡TENSHOUHA!_"

Zero extendió su brazo hacia arriba, lanzando un poderoso cilindro de energía blanca y azul hacia arriba, mismo que desintegró a cientos de demonios que estaban en el camino con facilidad. Sin embargo, para asombro del guerrero, el poderoso ataque, que ahora tenía la capacidad de destruir un planeta, fue poco a poco debilitándose, hasta llegar al punto en el que se disipó.

"¡Rayos! También absorbe la energía que es lanzada directamente y con gran facilidad. Eso significa que ese generador debe de estar generando una especie de esfera que absorbe la energía, como un agujero negro atrae a los demás objetos, desintegrándolos antes de que toquen el centro de este… rayos, si no hubiera tantos demonios…"

De pronto, una compuerta se abrió de un lado del salón, dejando ver la roca portal detrás de ella, justo cuando dos figuras se materializaron en el interior de ese salón. Cuando se materializaron y vieron el interior, se sorprendieron al ver a todas las bestias dentro, tanto que no notaron cuando la pared volvió a cubrir el cristal detrás de ellos, evitando así que escaparan.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?¿Porqué tantos monstruos?" preguntó Fly con sorpresa, desenvainando su espada secundaria.

"Creo que nos equivocamos de portal." Comentó Dawn con cierto temor.

"Pero, no había otro portal…"

"¡E-entonces es una trampa!"

"¡Dawn, Fly!" Exclamó el _Hunter_ al ver a los dos chicos, mientras él evitaba a una enorme serpiente, saltándole a la cabeza y encajando su _Keyblade_ en el cráneo, matándola. "¡Ayúdenme a matarlos!"

"¡Zero!"

"¡De acuerdo!" exclamó el _Dragon Knight_, activando el símbolo de su frente y lanzándose a la pelea.

"¡Espera!" Expresó Dawn, haciendo aparecer sus cadenas en ambos brazos, al igual que su _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha. "¡Aún no estaba lista!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _56-Liberated Guardian ~Battle With the Colossus~- _(**Soundtrack: **_Shadows of Colossus)_

Los dos chicos se lanzaron a la pelea. Fly estaba cortando a varios monstruos con su espada secundaria, ya que la principal no quería salir del su vaina. ¿Por qué? La espada de Fly tenía "mente propia", así que podía decidir cuando salir y cuando no, y sólo salía cuando el joven estaba con enfrentarse en un combate mortal. Al no salir de su vaina, Fly supo que no tendría tanto problema al enfrentarse a los monstruos.

Ambos continuaban luchando, el joven _Dragon Knight_ usando hechizos para mantener alejadas a las bestias, mientras que Dawn usaba sus cadenas para amarrar a los monstruos y así tenerlos a la merced de su _Keyblade_ o técnicas de control del espacio. Zero seguía usando su sable de luz para cortar a otros monstruos con facilidad, habiendo recuperado sus energías con el _SubTank_ que utilizó hace unos momentos. Con los tres en combate, pronto todas las criaturas fueron eliminadas, la última de ellas siendo quemadas por un _Merazoma_ de Fly.

"Vaya, no fue tan difícil…" comentó Dawn con alegría.

"Si, Zero, no entiendo como es que necesitaste nuestra ayuda para vencerlos. Conozco tu fuerza y sé que tu hubieras podido contra ellos." Expresó Fly, confundido por esos eventos.

"No se confíen, chicos." Respondió el _Hunter_ con seriedad. "Ahora verán porqué les pido ayuda…"

"_**¡Advertencia!¡Intruso aún activo!¡Detección de nuevos intrusos!¡Activando sistema de defensa nivel 195!"**_

Los recién llegados vieron como varias criaturas comenzaron a materializarse, siendo ahora más que antes.

"¿Pero que…?" cuestionó la joven al ver a los monstruos aparecer. "¿De donde salieron tantos?"

"Es por eso que les pido ayuda." Respondió Zero. "Al parecer, este lugar tiene un sistema de defensa que crea más monstruos mientras los intrusos sigan con vida."

"Y nosotros somos los intrusos." Comentó Fly, entendiendo la situación. "¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?"

"Media hora, y al parecer esto no tendrá final."

"¿Cómo salimos de aquí?" cuestionó Dawn.

"Arriba está el generador que produce los monstruos, como a un kilómetro de altura. Sin embargo, existe un fuerte campo absorbe energía en este lugar. Esa máquina absorbe nuestras energías para crear estos monstruos, así, mientras más luchemos, más energía perdemos y más monstruos se crean."

"¡Entonces tendré que destruirlo!" Exclamó Fly, sujetando su espada al revés y reuniendo algo de energía en ella, mirando hacia el techo. "_¡ABÁN STRASH!_"

El _Dragon Knight_ dio un corte horizontal, mismo que viajó hacia arriba a gran velocidad, cortando a varios demonios alados que se encontraban en el camino. Sin embargo, el corte comenzó a perder energía cada vez más y más rápido mientras seguía elevándose, hasta que al final era tan débil que un demonio, a medio kilómetro de altura, logró destruirla.

"¿Que?" cuestionó el muchacho con confusión.

"Te lo dije, este cuarto está dentro de un campo que absorbe energía; mientras más cerca estemos del generador, la energía es absorbida mucho más rápido." Respondió Zero, mirando hacia arriba. "Es tan poderoso que, si mis cálculos no fallan, podría absorber el _Súper Shinkou Hadouken_ que usamos todos en las batallas contra _Mecron Prime _y, quizás, contra _Morganna_, con la capacidad de destruir planetas enteros."

"Entonces, ¿Qué podemos hacer?" cuestionó una asustada Dawn.

"Si tan solo tuviera tiempo de pensar…" comentó el _Hunter_, viendo como las criaturas se acercaban a ellos con la intención de devorarlos. "Pero con mi mente concentrada en todos ellos…"

"¡Déjamelo a mi!" Exclamó la joven _N-Warrior_ de _Palkia_, colocándose frente a los dos hombres. "_¡ROLLING DEFENSE!_"

Dawn lanzó una de sus cadenas hacia arriba, misma que comenzó a moverse en círculos alrededor de los tres jóvenes. Las bestias comenzaron a atacarlos, pero tanto sus ataques físicos como de energía chocaban contra las cadenas que giraban a gran velocidad.

"¡Buena idea, Dawn!" Exclamó Fly con asombro, causando un leve rubor en la joven.

"G-gracias…" respondió con algo de pena, pero esta desapareció cuando volteó a ver a Zero. "Pero no podré resistir mucho. ¡Piensa en como podemos destruir ese generador!"

Pero Zero ya estaba un paso adelante, mirando hacia arriba, pensando en alguna forma de cómo destruir el generador. La altura a la que estaba y el hecho de que absorbiera sus energías muy rápido limitaba todas sus opciones. Incluso un ataque combinado entre los tres con toda su potencia ni siquiera llegaría hasta el techo. Para ello, necesitarían estar más cerca.

"¿Más cerca?" se preguntó el _Hunter_, viniéndole una idea a la mente. "Dawn, puedes controlar el espacio, ¿verdad?"

"Claro, porque soy la _N-Warrior_ de _Palkia_." Respondió ella con orgullo.

"Dime, ¿puedes transportarnos a unos quinientos metros de aquí?"

"¿A los dos?"

"Zero, ¿Estas pensando en…?" empezó el joven Fly, a lo que el _Hunter_ asintió.

"Si, mi plan es que Dawn nos transporte más cerca del generador y de ahí acercarnos más por nuestros propios medios. Así tendríamos más energía cuando nos acerquemos al generador. No creo que Dawn tenga la suficiente energía para elevarnos más debido a este campo que absorbe energía, por lo que quinientos metros sería más o menos el límite."

"Entiendo." Comentó la joven. "Muy bien, entonces hagamos eso."

"Pero primero, debemos deshacernos de estas criaturas."

"¡Nos encargamos nosotros!"

De pronto, varias descargas eléctricas, esferas de fuego, golpes celestes y cortes del mismo color fueron los responsables de que varias bestias cayeran muertas y fueran absorbidas por el generador. Los tres que estaban dentro de las cadenas de Dawn miraron a los recién llegados.

"¡Raichu, Tai!" Exclamó Dawn.

"¡Y también Haru y Seiya!" expresó Fly. Los mencionados sonrieron al escuchar sus nombres.

"¿Podemos unirnos a la fiesta?" Cuestionó Tai, invocando su _Courage Crest_ _Keyblade_ con ambas manos. "Supongo que no me dirán que no."

"Llegaron en el momento más oportuno." Dijo la joven con alegría.

"_**¡Advertencia!¡Más intrusos detectados!¡Activando nivel de defensa numero 1000!"**_

"¿Qué?¿Saltamos del 195 al 1000?¡Oh no!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _22-The 13th Dilemma- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

Nuevamente aparecieron varias quimeras y bestias serpiente y escarabajos, al igual que demonios alados. Sin embargo, no eran los únicos, ya que con ellos estaban enormes _Golems_ de más de cincuenta metros de alto, con cuerpos bastante fornidos, compuestos por rocas doradas. En sus rostros, o lo que se les podía llamar rostros, tenían dos ojos, uno más grande que el otro, color rojo.

"¡Tengan cuidado!" Exclamó Zero, usando sus escáneres para medir el poder de los nuevos monstruos. "¡Esos _Golems_ tienen un poder de 796,000!"

Tai apretó los dientes al escuchar esto. "¿796,000? Eso es un poco inferior al nivel que tenía _ Morganna_ cuando luchamos contra ella en _Heartliass_…"

"Nuestros poderes se han incrementado mucho desde la última vez." Respondió Raichu. "Aún no podríamos derrotarla de un golpe, pero al menos le daríamos mucha más batalla que la última vez."

"Es cierto, nuestras fuerzas se han incrementado." Comentó Zero. "¡Pero no se confíen!"

"Bueno, al menos seré de más utilidad en este combate que en el anterior." Se dijo Haru a si mismo, convirtiéndose en _Súper N-Warrior_, convirtiendo su _Keyblade_ de nuevo en la forma normal. "¡Vamos!"

"_Athena_, pronto te rescataré, ¡lo juro!" Exclamó Seiya, elevando su _Cosmos_. "_¡ESTRELLA DE PEGASO!_"

"¡Empezamos ahora!" Exclamó Raichu, invocando su _Keyblade_ y atacando a todos, mientras Tai se transformaba y seguía su ejemplo.

Pronto, los cuatro recién llegados comenzaron a luchar contra las bestias, matando a muchas casi de inmediato.

Una bestia alada intentó atacar a Tai por la espalda, pero él sintió su presencia y se dio la vuelta, cortándola en dos con su enorme _Keyblade_, antes de arrojarle una esfera de fuego a un escarabajo que intentó atacarlo por un lado. Haru, con su _Keyblade_ en la forma de _Silpharion_, se movía muy rápido, acercándose a una quimera, convirtiendo su espada en _Explosion_ antes de chocar contra ella y darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de león, generando una poderosa explosión que acabó con la bestia de inmediato.

Raichu corría velozmente, lanzando descargas eléctricas a sus oponentes, mientras que Seiya sólo elevaba su _Cosmos_ y lanzaba golpes de energía a las demás bestias. Una serpiente intentó atacarlo por detrás, pero el caballero logró detectarla y se movió a un lado para darle luego una patada en la parte de atrás de la cabeza y lanzara contra un escarabajo que intentaba atacarlo por el frente, mientras que Raichu, usando su electricidad, derribó a cinco bestias aladas… su ataque siendo _Súper Efectivo._

La mayoría de las criaturas pequeñas habían sido derrotadas, pero en ese momento, los _Golems_ se hicieron presentes, llamando la atención de los héroes. Eran cuatro de ellos, todos con un gran poder de lucha y capacidades desconocidas. Los cuatro los miraron con seriedad, sabiendo que no sería fácil derrotarlos. Entonces, el ojo más grande de uno de ellos comenzó a brillar.

"¡Muévanse!" Exclamó Tai al ver la intención de esa criatura.

Casi de inmediato, ese _Golem_ disparó un poderoso cilindro de energía de su ojo, que hubiera lastimado a los héroes de haberlos golpeado. Los cuatro jóvenes cayeron en partes diferentes, cada uno teniendo que enfrentar a uno de los colosos frente a ellos.

Haru se levantó para ver al _Golem_ que estaba frente a él, que se le quedó mirando de forma extraña.

"Alguien de tu tamaño no me asusta." Comentó el joven, sujetando su espada con fuerza. "¡Vamos!"

Convirtiendo su espada en _Silpharion_, Haru corrió velozmente hacia el monstruo, quien, al verlo venir, dio un golpe para dañar al joven. El _Rave Master_, usando su velocidad superior, saltó al brazo del _Golem_, corriendo sobre este antes de dar un gran salto. Cuando estaba descendiendo, su espada volvió a cambiar.

"_¡GRAVITY CORE!_"

La espada, en su forma de _Gravity Core_, era extremadamente pesada, incluso para Haru convertido en _Súper N-Warrior_. Gracias a ese peso, la espada podía cortar através de cualquier material… menos la cabeza del _Golem_ ya que, cuando el filo de esta impactó con el cráneo de la bestia, no pudo cortarlo.

"¿Que?" se preguntó, antes de ser golpeado por la enorme mano del gigante, mandándolo contra una pared. "Rayos, eso dolió… ¡Pero no me daré por vencido!"

En otra parte, Tai tenía algunos problemas con el monstruo con el que enfrentaba. Si bien el _Golem_ era tan fuerte como la primer _Morganna_ que enfrenaron, era extremadamente lento para moverse, lo que le daba gran ventaja. A su mente le llegó el recuerdo de su combate contra _Mecron Prime_ y como era este de lento para moverse… entonces, la forma de vencer a este coloso era con un súper ataque… más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, ya que todas sus técnicas especiales no hacían efecto en él.

"_¡COURAGE DRAGON!_" Exclamó el _Digidestined_, de su puño saliendo un enorme dragón de fuego, quien se dirigió hacia el coloso. El _Golem_, no pudiendo moverse rápido, lo recibió de lleno, empujándolo varios metros hacia una de las paredes cercanas. Tai creyó que lo había derrotado, pero sus esperanzas se desvanecieron cuando vio al gigante ponerse en pie. "¡Rayos!"

Cerca de ahí, Tai vio como Raichu luchaba contra el _Golem_ que le había tocado, sus ataques eléctricos no le hacían daño y al parecer no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para que su _Keyblade_ lo cortara. Entonces, notó algo extraño; el cabello de Raichu seguía siendo castaño.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Raichu?" cuestionó el joven. "¡Conviértete en _Súper N-Warrior_ para vencerlo!"

El roedor humano volteó a verlo, con confusión. "Es cierto, no recordaba que podía hacerlo." Expresó, haciendo que a Tai le saliera una gota de sudor. "Muy bien, entonces me voy a…"

"¡Cuidado!"

Pero Raichu ya no tuvo oportunidad de transformarse, ya que el _Golem_, aprovechando la distracción, golpeó a Raichu con fuerza, mandándolo contra una pared. El Roedor humano cayó al suelo inconciente, soltando su _Keyblade_ en el proceso.

"¡Rayos!" Exclamó Tai con enfado. "Ahora estamos en desventaja."

Era cierto. No sólo esos _Golems_ eran tan fuertes como la primer _Morganna_, sino que ahora eran tres contra cuatro, y ellos llevaban las de perder. Cierto, quedaban Dawn, Fly y Zero, pero ellos se encargarían de destruir el generador que estaba creando esas criaturas. El único que podría darles pelea, y eso era hablar de más, era Seiya, quien con un mayor control sobre su _Cosmos_ y la habilidad de moverse a la velocidad de la luz, le permitía dar unos fuertes golpes a los colosos, quienes caían al recibir dichos ataques. Sin embargo, ellos se ponían de pie, con algo menos a una pequeña raspadura en sus enormes cuerpos de metal y rocas.

"¿Cómo rayos son tan fuertes?" cuestionó el _Digidestined_. "Se supone que podemos destruir planetas con nuestros poderes y aún así no les hacemos nada. Además, _Morganna_ era una _Guardiana_, aunque muy debilitada, pero tenía grandes poderes. ¿Me están diciendo que estas criaturas tienen un poder como el de ella?¡Ridículo!"

"¿Qué importa que sea ridículo?" cuestionó Seiya, luego de saltar hacia atrás para evitar un ataque de uno de los _Golems_. "Son reales y están aquí. ¡Vamos!"

"¡Si!" exclamó Tai, corriendo hacia donde estaba Raichu y tomando su _Keyblade_. "tomaré esto por un momento." Le dijo a su desmayado compañero, antes de regresar al combate.

Mientras ellos combatían, los tres dentro de las cadenas de Dawn miraban lo ocurrido con impotencia. Se dieron cuenta de que sus poderes se estaban debilitando cada vez más y más rápido. Fly estaba furioso ya que sus compañeros estaban siendo lastimados.

"Sus poderes se están debilitando rápidamente." Comentó Zero al ver la situación. "Si continuamos así, seremos derrotado."

"¡No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada!" exclamó Fly, queriéndose lanzar hacia los _Golems_ que estaba lastimando a sus compañeros, pero Zero lo detuvo. "¿Qué estás haciendo? Si no los ayudamos…"

"Aunque vayamos y venzamos a esos _Golems_, saldrán más y no tendría caso. Por el momento, debemos concentrarnos en destruir el generador. Una vez destruido, nuestras energías dejarán de ser absorbidas y las criaturas dejarán de aparecer."

"Pero…"

"Si no hacemos esto, ellos sufrirán más… debemos confiar en ellos…"

"Tienes razón…" respondió el joven _Dragon Knight_, calmándose un poco. "Confiaré en ustedes…"

"Muy bien…" comentó el _Hunter_, antes de voltear a ver a la joven de cabello azul. "Hazlo, Dawn, abre un portal que nos deje más cerca."

"De acuerdo." Respondió la joven, concentrándose para usar sus poderes sobre el espacio.

"Fly, prepárate para usar todo tu poder."

"Muy bien." Respondió el caballero dragón, cuyo símbolo había cambiado, moviéndose a su puño derecho, al mismo tiempo que otro símbolo aparecía en su izquierdo.

"¡Estoy lista!" Exclamó Dawn, extendiendo sus manos hacia los dos hombres. "_¡SPACIAL GATE!_"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _173-Fallen Angel vs. Saint- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya)_

Una esfera oscura, como un agujero negro, se abrió frente a los hombres, engulléndolos de inmediato. Ellos aparecieron a cientos de metros del suelo y comenzaron a caer por la gravedad.

"Estamos arriba, ¡Vamos, Fly!" Exclamó Zero, usando sus poderes para volar.

"¡Si!_¡TOBERURA!_"

Ambos guerreros comenzaron a volar hacia el generador, sintiendo como sus energías se perdían cada vez más y más rápido. En un momento, Zero sujetó la mano de Fly.

"¿Listo?" preguntó el _Hunter_, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa. "Muy bien… ¡Vuela, Fly!"

Transmitiéndole todas sus energías, Zero usó todas sus fuerzas para mandar a Fly hacia arriba, mientras que él descendía velozmente al ya no tener energía para volar. Ese era su plan; que Dawn los mandara más cerca del generador, antes de volar unos metros para luego él sujetar a Fly y arrojarlo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras le transmitía todas sus energías para que pudiera llegar hasta el generador.

Fly, haciendo honor a su nombre, voló hacia el generador, estando a sólo cien metros de distancia, cuando sujetó su espada secundaria y la sujetó al revés, reuniendo algo de energía en ella, antes de dar un corte con ella cuando el generador estaba apenas a unos cinco metros.

"_¡ABÁN STRASH!_"

_-¡CLANK!-_

_-¡CRASH!-_

Lo siguiente que ocurrió sorprendió a Zero y al mismo Fly, al ver como su espada de metal, aquella que fue reforzada por la esencia de la _Madre Dragón_ de su galaxia, se había quebrado en dos. La razón…

"¿Un escudo de energía?" preguntó el chico, mientras comenzaba a caer al haber perdido todo el impulso. "No puede ser…"

Mientras ellos caían, abajo la situación era bastante difícil. Con cuatro _Golems_ aún prácticamente intactos, ellos no podrían vencerlos a menos que llegara un milagro…

"_¡KAME HAME HA!_"

Y ese milagro llegó en la figura del _Súper Saiyajin_ Goku, quien con un poderoso cilindro de energía, mandó a dos de esos _Golems_ a estrellarse contra una pared.

"¡Goku!" Exclamó Tai al verlo llegar.

"¡Y no vengo solo!" respondió el _Saiyajin_, mientras dos figuras salían detrás de él y corrían hacia el centro del salón.

Estas dos figuras, que no eran otros que Ash y Obi-Wan, saltaron al llegar al centro del salón, dirigiéndose hacia los dos jóvenes que caían rápidamente. A unos doscientos metros de altura, sentían que sus energías eran absorbidas rápidamente.

"¡Rápido, lánzame!" Exclamó el _Jedi Knight_.

"¡De acuerdo!" respondió Ash, tomando al caballero del brazo y lanzándolo al aire usando todas sus fuerzas.

Obi-Wan volaba velozmente hacia arriba, dirigiéndose a donde estaba Fly para ayudarlo. Sin embargo, el campo de absorción estaba drenando sus energías muy rápido y no llegaría hasta donde estaba el _Dragon Knight_. En ese momento, Zero, quien venía cayendo a lado de él, sacó una semilla de su armadura.

"¡Kenobi!" Exclamó el _Hunter_, pasando a lado del Jedi, lanzándole la semilla. "¡Dásela a Fly!"

"¡Claro!" Exclamó Obi-Wan, siguiendo su vuelo y pasando a Zero de largo, quien continuaba cayendo.

Fly, quien estaba a unos ochocientos metros del suelo y sin energías, sintió la energía de uno de sus compañeros, así que se volteó, haciendo que su cuerpo mirara hacia abajo. Notó a Obi-Wan, quien estaba elevándose gracias al impulso de Ash como _Súper N-Warrior_. A unos quinientos metros del suelo, el _Jedi Knight_ sintió que el impulso se estaba perdiendo, así que, aún estando a doscientos metros de Fly, le arrojó la _Senzu Bean_ que Zero le lanzó, además de su _Lightsaber_.

"¡Atrápalos!" Exclamó el caballero, lanzándole ambos objetos al chico, quien los atrapó con algo de dificultad. "¡Ahora voltéate y mira hacia arriba!"

El _Dragon Knight_ hizo lo que se le pidió y Obi-Wan, al notar que ya no se estaba elevando, uso sus poderes sobre _The Force_ para impulsar al chico violentamente hacia arriba otra vez, mientras que él desdecía. Sorprendido por el impulso, Fly casi soltó la semilla, pero pudo mantenerla en su mano el suficiente. Al ver que estaba volando de nuevo hacia el generador, el chico entendió lo que tenía que hacer, así que se comió la semilla verde y recuperó sus energías, además de accionar el _Lightsaber_ que el _Jedi Knight_ le dio.

'_Todos… todos me están brindando su apoyo. Soy el único que puede hacer esto.'_ Pensó Fly. _'Todos están dando su máximo y confían en mi para que destruya ese generador… no les puedo fallar… ¡No puedo fallar!'_

Fly se colocó en posición de corte, sujetando el sable de luz al revés y colocando todas sus energías en el. Mientras seguía volando, estaba a solo diez metros de distancia del generador, cuando un segundo _Emblema del Dragón_, apareció en su mano izquierda, incrementando sus poderes. No podía fallar… si no lo lograba, todos morirían.

"¡Pondré toda mi energía en este corte!" Exclamó Fly, aplicando su técnica. "_¡ABÁN STRASH!_"

_-SLASH!-_

El sable de luz chocó contra el escudo de energía que protegía el generador, ambos combatiendo por superarse. Sin embargo, gracias al súper poder de Fly, la espada de luz cortó através del escudo, para luego cortar el generador en dos y así terminar con esa amenaza. Rápidamente, el campo de absorción se desintegró y, como bono adicional, los _Golems_ comenzaron a actuar de forma errática, antes de convertirse en energía y desvanecerse en el aire.

Luego del ataque, a Fly ya no le quedaba ni un gramo de energía y comenzó a caer velozmente, sus dos emblemas desapareciendo mientras caía como bólido hacia tierra. En el estado en el que estaba, moriría si chocaba contra la tierra. Para su fortuna, un hombre voló a su encuentro, logrando atraparlo en el aire. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio al _Saiyajin_ Goku sonriéndole con alegría.

"Hiciste un buen trabajo, pequeño." Comentó el artista marcial, ganándose una sonrisa débil de Fly.

"Lo hicimos todos…" respondió el chico.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _138-The Creator's Question- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U.)_

Los dos descendieron a tierra, y Fly miró a sus compañeros. Al parecer, Zero, Obi-Wan y Ash lograron caer de pie a tierra, aunque eso resultó ser muy doloroso para sus extremidades, pero se les pasaría. Todos estaban cansados, el generador había absorbido mucha de sus energías y necesitaban un descanso.

"¿Están todos bien?" preguntó Goku a los demás.

"Cansados, pero bien…" comentó Haru. "Menos Raichu, quien está desmayado."

"Que bien…"

"Señor Obi-Wan." Empezó Fly.

"¿Qué sucede?" cuestionó el _Jedi Knight._

"Discúlpeme, pero su sable…_"_

El _Dragon Knight _le mostró al _Jedi_ el _Lightsaber_… o lo que quedaba de el, ya que la empuñadura estaba completamente destruida y, en partes, derretida. Al ver esto, el caballero _Jedi _se llevó una mano a la frente.

"Cierto, olvidé el _Dragon Aura_ puede destruir las armas que no sean hechas de un material especial y resistente." Comentó el _Jedi_.

"Disculpe…" dijo Fly con algo de tristeza.

"No te preocupes, Anakin tiene otro de repuesto."

"¿Se le permite a un _Jedi _usar más armas?" preguntó Ash.

"En ciertos casos, si." Respondió Obi-Wan. "Y como estamos en un combate en otra galaxia, se aplica."

"Oh…"

"Tengo una pregunta." preguntó Zero con curiosidad a Goku, Ash y a Obi-Wan. "¿Cómo supieron de plan?"

"El chico." Dijo el _Jedi_, señalando al _Pokemon Trainer_. "Mencionó que pudo ver el plan en su mente, algo que tenía que ver con su _Nova Crystal_."

"Probablemente sea la comunicación telepática que tenemos entre nosotros." Respondió Tai.

"¡Chicos, eso no importa!" Exclamó Dawn. "¡Tenemos que seguir adelante!"

"Tiene razón." Dijo Seiya con seriedad. "¡Tenemos que avanzar!"

"Pero, estamos muy cansados…" comentó Haru.

"No importa que nuestros cuerpos estén deshechos, nuestro _Cosmos_, o en su caso _Aura_ o _Ki_, son inmortales."

"Pero…"

"Quedémonos." Comentó Zero, llamando la atención de los demás. "Descansemos un poco."

"¿Pero que estás diciendo?¡Debemos seguir!" Exclamó un enfadado Santo de Pegaso.

"¡¿Quieres perderte para siempre en esta galaxia?!"

"¿A que te refieres, Zero?" preguntó Ash. "Si seguimos el mapa que Alan encontró…"

"Ese mapa está algo anticuado… por miles de años."

"¡¿Qué dices?!"

"Se los diré cuando lleguen los demás. Si mis escáneres no me fallan, Kristal, Lucy, Alan, X, Haseo, Anakin, Takato, Ichigo y Vegeta no han pasado por aquí aún."

"Pero, ¿Qué no pasarían por otros planetas?" preguntó Dawn.

"No… porque este mundo está conectado con gran parte de los portales de esta galaxia."

"¿Conectado a la mayoría de los portales?" cuestionó Obi-Wan, pensando un momento. "Por eso es que todos nosotros estamos aquí… entonces, esto es…"

"Si… un _Gateway_, el _Gateway_ de la galaxia _Duat_…"

La mayoría se quedó pensando en esas palabras de Zero. Entonces, estaban en un mundo que conectaba a todos los portales de la galaxia _Duat_.

La imagen comenzó a alejarse de ellos, saliendo del salón, mostrando un planetoide de no más de cien kilómetros de diámetro, completamente cubierto de metal… un mundo que estaba afuera de la galaxia _Duat_…

**Fin del Capitulo 30

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. ¿Qué significa eso, Zero?¿A que te refieres a que ese es un _Gateway_? No lo comprendo.

**Zero****:** Al parecer, este planeta sirve como un atajo para viajar por la galaxia… y podremos hacer un buen uso de ello.

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**Gateway**_

**Haseo:** ¿A que te refieres con que hemos viajado tan poco en todo este tiempo?

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** Bueno, otro capítulo más. ¿A donde llegaron los heroes esta vez?¿Que ventaja les puede dar?¿Que información posee Zero que los demás no sepan? Bueno, se descubrirá en el siguiente capítulo. _

_Oh, y vemos algo de lo que pasa en Duelmo, el mundo de Yugi y Jaden, donde los dos hacen aparición. Un comentario acerca de la apariencia de Yugi; anteriormente lo había considerado un niño, pero en realidad es el Yugi adulto, de unos 22 años de edad ( no 26-27 como en el Anime de GX! ), por lo que, sin en otros episodios he dicho que es un Yugi niño, no, es un Yugi grande, algo que modificaré conforme haga los Final MiX!. _

_Si, la apariencia de Jaden es, spoiler, despues de que se fusionó con Yubel, por lo que ahora parece más maduro que antes. Tanto las imagenes de las Keyblades de Yugi como las de Jaden están en la imagen de las Keyblades. La Neos Hero de Jaden es probable que la cambia, ya que el diseño no me convence... de hecho, cambiaré algunas cosas en relación con la Winged Kuriboh del Episodio 3. Ahora que Neos tiene su Keyblade, no necesita ser el espiritu de la Winged Kuriboh, por lo que, cuando llegue al Final MiX! del Episodio 3, cambiaré eso. _

_También le hice cambios minimos a otras Keyblades, como Courage, Gallant y Shadow Flames, así como le cambié el nombre a las de Tai y Takato:_

_Courage= Courage Crest_

_Gallant= Crimson Gallant_

_No son grandes cambios, pero es algo. También es probable que cambie el diseño de las naves de batalla de los Mecronets. ¿Porqué? Tengo al Imperio Galactico de StarWars con naves similares, por lo que no se diferenciarían. Ahora que tengo mayor conocimiento de sprites de naves, podré hacerles un diseño original en lugar de una copia de StarWars.  
_

_Oh, hablando de Final MiX!, CREO lo pondré mañana Domingo los que siguen del episodio 2... hasta ahora llevo hasta el 22, a ver que onda..._

_Nos vemos el otro fin de semana... ¡Sobres!_

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	32. Cap 31: Gateway

**_19/ABR/09

* * *

_**

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

El combate en la galaxia _Duat_ continúa. Zero, uno de los _Maverick Hunters_ del planeta _Replira_, se enfrentaba solo contra un ejército de criaturas que parecía no tener fin. El antiguo _Reploid_, usando sus sistemas internos que aún tenía en su cerebro, detectó el origen de esas criaturas; un generador que absorbía la energía como si fuera una aspiradora, creando con ella más y más bestias. Intentó destruirlo, pero su energía era absorbida cada vez más y más rápido conforme se acercaba, lo cual impedía que lo alcanzara.

Entonces, Dawn y Fly aparecen en el lugar, ayudando a Zero a matar a las criaturas. A Zero, mientras, se le ocurre una idea de cómo destruir el generador y evitar que más criaturas salgan. En ese momento, los guerreros Tai, Raichu, Haru y Seiya, hacen su aparición, ayudándolos en su plan.

Siguiendo el plan de Zero, Fly estuvo por destruir el generador, pero un escudo protector evitó que pudiera lograrlo. Justo en ese momento, Goku, Ash y Obi-Wan aparecieron para salvar la situación, permitiendo que Fly pudiera destruir el generador y así terminar con la pesadilla.

Sin embargo, en lugar de seguir adelante, Zero comentó a todos que tenían que permanecer en ese lugar, ya que tenía que explicarles algo de ese mundo, al que al parecer se conectaba con todos los portales de la galaxia _Duat_.

Sólo les quedan quince horas para llegar con _Anubis_ y salvar a los _Guardianes_ atrapados. ¿Podrán lograrlo?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 31: __Gateway_**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _154-Sacred Moon- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

_**-Galaxia: Duat-**_

En uno de los tantos planetas desérticos de la galaxia de _Anubis_, las tormentas de arena eran algo común. Era normal que grandes cantidades de arena sean trasladadas por enormes torbellinos de un lado al otro, al igual que era normal que las mismas tormentas duraran días, si no es que semanas en pasar sobre una zona, como en el caso de cierto lugar, una zona del desierto que parecía normal, por donde había pasado una tormenta que duró sólo una hora. Si uno se acerca a esa zona, justo a lado de una enorme duna de arena, se podía ver que era idéntica a otras zonas cercanas, tan normal como lo sería una capa de arena…

Esto fue, claro, hasta que una mano humana emergió del suelo…

Dicha mano se quedó quieta, sin hacer nada, por unos cuantos segundos, antes de comenzar a abrirse y cerrarse de forma rápida. Entonces, de la nada, una persona salió de la arena, tomando una gran, pero **gran**, bocanada de aire, ya que se estaba ahogando, antes de desplomarse en el suelo. Este hombre era Ichigo Kurosaki.

"¡Gak!¡Mierda!" Exclamó él, tosiendo grandes cantidades de arena que había tragado mientras estaba bajo tierra. "M-me salvé… ¡Gak!" expresó antes de desplomarse boca arriba en el suelo, respirando con dificultad. "Por poco no la cuento…"

¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Bueno, después de la batalla contra el _Pharaohn_ que protegía ese mundo, Seker, _Pharaohn_ _of Sokar_, quedó desmayado en el suelo junto a su fallecido rival. El problema empezó cuando, debido al impacto de sus últimos ataques, la gran mayoría de la arena del lugar salió disparada al cielo, quedando ellos sobre un suelo rocoso. Luego de que ellos se desmayaran, la arena comenzó a caer como lluvia, cubriendo todo nuevamente, y con ella a Ichigo, terminando así bajo tierra. Gracias a la asombrosa habilidad de recuperación del _Shinigami_ y a su muy buena suerte, logró salir de su prisión de arena, justo cuando se le estaba acabando el aire.

"Mucha suerte…" se dijo a si mismo, tomando una vez más una gran bocanada de aire. "Bueno, al menos esa experiencia de cercanía a la muerte me enseñó un nuevo truco… ¿Cuánto tiempo me habré quedado desmayado?" Comentó, recordando la importante misión que tenía. "¡Rayos!¡No tengo tiempo que perder!"

Y con esto dicho, el _Shinigami_ se puso de pie, sujetó su enorme espada, y salió corriendo hacia la pirámide que se veía a lo lejos, para así seguir su camino.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el planeta con cientos de portales, el grupo conformado por Zero, Fly, Dawn, Tai, Haru, Seiya, Goku, Obi-Wan, Ash y un desmayado Raichu, esperaban a que el primero dijera la razón por la que necesitaban quedarse ahí.

"¿Un _Gateway_?" preguntó Goku con confusión. "¿Qué es ese… _Gateway_?"

"Yo tampoco lo sé." Comentó Fly, luego de que Zero restaurara sus energías con un _Subtank_, al menos lo suficiente para poder caminar. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Yo se los diré." Respondió el caballero Jedi con amabilidad. "Un _Gateway_, que significa puerta de enlace, lo usamos para referirnos a un lugar u objeto que conecta a otros lugares… como el _Stargate_ de _Novaterra_, que conecta a otros mundos que tienen _Stargates_."

"Entonces, este lugar… es un enorme _Stargate_." Cuestionó Ash.

"No necesariamente…" dijo Zero, buscando algo en especial. "No sé con detalle que significa este mundo, pero tengo una teoría… sólo necesito buscar una computadora."

"¡No tenemos tiempo de eso!" Exclamó Seiya con enfado. "¡Debemos apresurarnos!"

"¿Y como quieres avanzar?" cuestionó Tai con algo de frustración. "¡Mira a tu alrededor, Seiya!¡Existen cientos de portales en esta habitación!¿Cual escogerás?"

"Tai está en lo correcto." Dijo el _Hunter_ carmesí. "Esto es un _Gateway_, un mundo con portales que conectan a otros mundos. Si eliges un portal al azar, podrías perderte para siempre en la galaxia _Duat_."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _82-The Mako-Controlling Organization- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII)_

El _Saint_ se quedó callado, entendiendo lo que sus compañeros querían decir, pero eso no le quitaba la desesperación que sentía en ese momento.

"¿Qué te sucede, Seiya? Tu no eres así." Comentó Haru con confusión. "Cuando luchamos contra la _Pharaohn_, te mostraste muy tranquilo. ¿Por qué estás desesperado?"

"… _Athena_…"

"¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó Ash.

"Díganme, ¿Ustedes sintieron un poderoso _Cosmos_ estallar hace unos minutos?"

El grupo se quedó callado, viéndose el uno al otro y recordando ese hecho.

"Si, yo sentí una poderosa energía emanar del centro de la galaxia." Comentó Zero.

"Yo igual." Dijo Fly. "Sentí una extraña y poderosa energía estallar… de hecho, fueron dos energías muy intensas."

"No estoy seguro de lo que dicen, pero," empezó Obi-Wan. "Yo sentí una perturbación en _The Force_, y bastante grande."

"Yo se que fue." Comentó Seiya con seriedad. "Esa fue _Athena_ luchando contra otro dios."

"¿_Athena_?¿La _Guardiana_ de la galaxia _Saint_?" preguntó el _Jedi Master_ con confusión. "Pero, ¿Qué hacía ella aquí?"

"Momento." Interrumpió Zero. "Si dijiste que luchó contra otro dios, quieres decir…"

"¿_Anubis_?" terminó Ash.

"Exacto." Dijo _Pegasus_. "_Athena_ debió luchar contra _Anubis_ en el centro de la galaxia. No sé como es que llegó allá, pero si sé algo; el _Cosmos_ de _Athena_ se ha debilitado mucho."

"Entonces, _Anubis_ ganó la batalla." Expresó Tai.

"Ahora comprendo, está claro." Empezó Obi-Wan

"¿Qué está claro, maestro?"

Todos voltearon a ver hacia un lado, viendo a dos recién llegados; Haseo y Anakin.

"Llegas tarde, mi joven aprendiz." Bromeó el _Jedi Master_.

"Tarde, pero a tiempo, maestro." Respondió Anakin, siguiendo la broma.

"¿Cómo es que están todos aquí?" preguntó Haseo con confusión.

"Eso es lo que nos gustaría saber."

Y otros recién llegados, esta vez siendo Kristal y Lucy, las dos se veían bastante cansadas, al igual que la mayoría.

"Debemos esperar a los demás." Comentó Zero. "No tardarán en llegar."

"¿A los demás?" preguntó Lucy. "Pero, ¿Cómo sabes que los demás llegarán pronto?"

"Al parecer, este mundo está conectado con varios portales." Respondió Tai.

"Entonces, ¿Alan-kun llegará aquí?" cuestionó Kristal con algo de ilusión.

"Si, no tardarán en llegar." Expresó Zero. "Él, X, Takato, Vegeta e Ichigo… creo que son los que faltan. Descansemos un rato y luego les explicaré todo, sólo debo buscar la computadora principal."

Y así, el _Hunter_ carmesí decidió buscar en todo ese salón algo que el ayude a localizar la computadora, mientras todos los demás se encontraban descansando. De pronto, otro portal se activó y, sorprendentemente, de él salió el _Shinigami_ Ichigo, con algunas heridas en su cuerpo.

"Ichigo, ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Ash.

"Si, estoy bien." Respondió el joven de cabello anaranjado, antes de mirar con confusión al frente. "Un momento, ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?"

"Al parecer, los portales conectan a este mundo." Respondió Dawn. "Aunque yo tampoco entiendo mucho que digamos."

"Ya somos dos." Expresó Fly con cansancio.

"Un segundo." Dijo Kristal. "Según tengo entendido, las pirámides y este mundo están a varios planetas de distancia. Alan-kun fue el primero de nosotros quien luchó en una pirámide. ¿Cómo llegaste antes que él?"

"Quizás la pirámide a donde fue a luchar Ichigo estaba mucho más cerca de este mundo que a la que entró Alan." Respondió Tai.

"Sigo sin entender nada de lo que pasa aquí." Expresó Haseo con algo de frustración. "¿Alguien me explica?"

"Al parecer nos lo explicarán cuando todos estemos aquí." Dijo Goku, sentándose sobre una columna de metal destruida. "Por ahora, tenemos que descansar."

El grupo se quedó esperando un rato, despertando al desmayado Raichu con un hechizo de agua por parte de Kristal. Entonces, unos quince minutos después, uno de los portales volvió a activarse, apareciendo el _Hunter_ X en el lugar.

"¿Qué están haciendo todos aquí?" cuestionó el guerrero de azul con confusión, aunque sus dudas se hicieron a un lado por unos momentos cuando Lucy se levantó del suelo y lo abrazó con fuerza. "H-hola, Lucy."

"¡X!¿Estás bien? Te vez bastante cansado y herido." Comentó la pelirroja con confusión.

"Y claro que lo estoy, luego de ese combate con el _Pharaohn_… tu también te vez cansada."

"Si, también luchamos con uno…"

"Muy bien." Empezó Obi-Wan. "Ahora sólo faltan Alan, Takato y Vegeta."

"Supongo que Vegeta se quedó luchando contra uno de los _Pharaohns_." Expresó Goku. "Él es así, le gusta alargar la batalla cuando se trata de oponentes fuertes."

"Sin embargo," empezó X, quien seguía abrazando a la _Magic Knight_. "Puedo detectar que el cristal oscuro del planeta donde estaba Vegeta ya no está, así que debió haberlo destruido en el combate."

"Es probable…"

Una vez más, el portal se abrió, esta vez revelando a los últimos _N-Warriors_; Alan y Takato, quienes se habían reunido en uno de los tantos planetas.

"¿Porqué están todos aquí?" cuestionó el guerrero de hielo.

"No tengo idea…" respondió Takato con confusión.

"Hey, Alan-kun." Dijo Kristal, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su novio. "Nos volvimos a ver antes de lo que pensamos."

"Si, es cierto." Le contestó el joven, abrazándola por la cintura y acercándose al rostro de la chica. "No sabes lo mucho que quería verte…"

"Y a ti también…"

"¡Consíganse un cuarto!" Exclamó Raichu con burla… aunque su respuesta fue recibir dos ataques de hielo, uno del chico y otro de la chica. "E-era una b-b-r-rom-m-ma…" respondió el roedor, teniendo el rostro congelado.

El joven _Tamer_ se alejó un poco de ellos para darles espacio, cuando fue recibido por Tai y Ash.

"Hey, Takato, ¿Cómo estás?" cuestionó el _Digidestined_.

"Bien, gracias, Tai." Respondió. "Algo cansado, pero eso es normal."

"Es cierto, debe ser normal luego de combatir contra un _Pharaohn_." Expresó Ash, sin darse cuenta de la criatura que estaba a lado del joven _Tamer_.

"Yo también ayudé en la pelea." Dijo Guilmon con alegría.

"Me lo imagino, Guilmon." Expresó Tai, acariciando al saurio en la cabeza, mientras Ash sólo sonreía… eso fue hasta que los dos se dieron cuenta de quien estaba hablando, que fue cuando abrieron los ojos con asombro.

"¡¿Guilmon?!" Cuestionaron los dos jóvenes, llamando la atención de todos los demás. "¡¿Pero como?!"

"¿Quién es el dinosaurio rojo?" preguntó Anakin con confusión. "No recuerdo haberlo visto con nosotros."

"No puede ser." Dijo Raichu. "Se supone que Guilmon estaba dentro del espíritu de Takato…"

"Pero recuerda lo que dijo el maestro Raphael." Empezó Kristal. "Si ellos se vuelven lo suficientemente fuertes, podrían liberar a sus compañeros sin tener problemas."

"¿Es cierto, Takato?" preguntó Ash con confusión.

"Si, es cierto." Respondió el _Tamer_. "Cuando luché contra Seketh, Guilmon salió de mi cuerpo sin que yo lo pensara, se convirtió en Gallantmon y me ayudó a enfrentarlo."

"Entonces, eso significa que…"

"Podemos liberar a nuestros compañeros." Dijo Tai con alegría, ansioso de poder volver a ver a Agumon de carne y hueso… o en este caso, de datos digitales.

"Quizás después, chicos, por ahora tenemos una misión." expresó Alan. "No dediquen todo su tiempo en liberar a sus compañeros, que tenemos problemas que atender."

"Cierto, el deber es primero."

Luego de esto, el grupo se dispuso a descansar un rato. En ese momento, Seiya les contó a los recién llegados acerca del problema con _Athena_ y que era capaz de que _Anubis_ la tuviera, lo cual les preocupó a varios.

"Entiendo." Comentó Alan. "_Athena_ era la única _Guardiana_ de la alianza que quedaba que podría enfrentarse a _Anubis_. Por eso debió capturarla."

"No sé como es que la capturaron, pero no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada."Lamentó Seiya con desesperación.

"Calma, no hay que precipitarse." Dijo Anakin. "No sabemos lo que podríamos encontrarnos más adelante…"

"¡Encontré algo!" Exclamó Zero, llamando la atención de todos.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _77-Gateway- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X8)_

El grupo caminó hacia donde estaba el _Hunter_ carmesí, quien estaba a unos cincuenta metros de ellos. Al parecer había encontrado un panel secreto y, al presionarlo, se materializó una computadora avanzada, con extraños jeroglíficos como "teclas".

"¿Qué encontraste, Zero?" preguntó X.

"Esperen, estoy accesando a la computadora." Respondió el _Hunter_ carmesí, de cuyo cristal, localizado en su frente, salía un rayo de luz celeste a lo que parecía una entrada inalámbrica a la computadora. "Ok, lo tengo."

"¿Qué es lo que descubriste?" cuestionó Anakin.

"Verán; ya les había dicho que este mundo funciona como un _Gateway_, aunque en realidad funciona como varios. Cada cristal que observan en esta sala conecta a un mundo en la galaxia _Duat_. No son como en el _Nintenverse_, en la cual hay un _Stargate_ que puede marcar a cualquier dirección planetaria. Aquí, en cambio, se forman 'caminos' de mundos, rutas que uno tiene que seguir para llegar a su destino. Este planeta funciona como la marca de la mitad."

"Entonces, estamos a mitad de camino, ¿no es así?" preguntó Dawn.

"No exactamente."

"Un segundo, pero este mundo no estaba en el mapa que descubrimos." Expresó Takato.

"Lo sé, porque ese mapa era una versión muy pasada de los caminos de _Duat_."

"Sigo sin entender mucho de esto." Dijo Fly, cruzándose de brazos, totalmente confundido.

"Se los mostraré para que entiendan mejor…"

Con esto, Zero volteó a la computadora y, con la luz de su gema en su frente, accionó un comando en especial. De pronto, todo el salón se volvió oscuro, y un aparato apareció en el techo, al igual que otros más en las paredes. Entonces, en el centro del salón, apareció un enorme holograma que mostraba una galaxia.

"Es igual al cuarto que descubrimos en el planeta de Vash hace unos meses." Comentó Alan con asombro.

"Si, pero la organización de las estrellas y los mundos son diferentes." Expresó X. "Entonces, esta galaxia es…"

"La galaxia _Duat_." Interrumpió Zero. "Es un mapa de la galaxia _Duat_."

"¿De que nos sirve esto?" preguntó Haseo. "Si seguimos el mapa…"

"Ahora les mostraré porqué el mapa estaba anticuado…"

Haciendo unos cambios en la computadora, el holograma de la galaxia cambió a uno que datos, con los mundos de esa galaxia color amarillos. Entonces, apareció el mapa que Alan había encontrado junto con Lucy y Takato, uno que conectaba varios mundos con las pirámides y el centro dela galaxia con líneas color verdes, pero que dejaba cientos más desconectados.

"Este es el mapa que hemos estado usando." Expresó el _Hunter_ carmesí. "Sin embargo, este mapa se había usado hasta hace Ciento cincuenta mil años, ya que la configuración interna de la galaxia cambió debido a las guerras que han tenido, mundos perdidos y obtenidos cuando absorben una nueva galaxia… este, es el nuevo mapa…"

Entonces, el viejo mapa desapareció, mostrando uno mucho más complicado, con cientos de más mundos conectados, cosa que asombró al grupo.

"¡Cielos, es muy diferente al anterior!" exclamó Fly con asombro.

"Entiendo." Dijo Obi-Wan. "Si hubiéramos seguido el mapa anterior, nos habríamos perdido en esta galaxia."

"Exactamente. Miren esto…" comentó Zero, haciendo que tres círculos rodearan la galaxia, uno que la rodeaba toda, uno más pequeño aunque relativamente cerca al primero, y uno más pequeño aún. "El circulo más grande es el límite de la galaxia, los dominios de _Anubis_. Ahí, en distintos mundos en la circunferencia de ese círculo, fue que llegamos nosotros; _Limit Circle_. El segundo, el _Extern Circle_, es el circulo donde están los primeros _Pharaohns_, mientras que el más chico, el _Intern Circle_, están los demás."

"Hemos cruzado el circulo externo, _Extern Circle_, y llegamos hasta aquí." Dijo Goku. "Entonces, eso significa que sólo nos queda un circulo más."

"¿Qué estamos esperando?" cuestionó Seiya.

"Un segundo." Interrumpió Anakin. "Si el segundo círculo, el que está cercano al límite, es el de los primeros _Pharaohns_, entonces, eso significa que aún nos queda más del ochenta porciento del camino para llegar al centro de la galaxia."

"Exactamente." Afirmó el _Hunter_, dejando helados a los héroes.

"¡No puede ser!" Exclamó Lucy. "Si han pasado nueve horas y sólo hemos cruzado el veinte porciento de la galaxia, entonces ¡nunca llegaremos a tiempo para salvar a _Mokona_!"

"Es cierto." Dijo Obi-Wan. "Tardaríamos al menos unas sesenta horas en llegar al centro… para ese entonces, será tarde."

"¡Maldición!" Exclamó Ash, dando un fuerte golpe en el suelo. "¿Acaso todo esto ha sido para nada?"

"No se desesperen." Comentó Zero nuevamente. "Ahora les diré mi idea."

"¿Qué idea?" cuestionó Goku.

"Miren…" mencionó, haciendo aparecer un punto sobre el centro de la galaxia. Si la imagen se colocara horizontalmente, el punto que apareció estaría algo fuera de la galaxia, sobre el centro de la misma. "Este planeta es ese punto que está parpadeando; el _Gateway_." Dijo mientras varias líneas de los planetas que estaban entre el _Extern Circle_ y el _Intern Circle_ se conectaban con el. "Varios planetas que se encuentran entre el segundo círculo y el tercer círculo están conectados, esto lo hacen los habitantes de esta galaxia para llegar más rápido a sus destinos. Por ejemplo; si alguien del círculo interno quiere llegar a un mundo en el circulo externo, puede pasarse por el _Gateway_ y cortar más del cincuenta porciento del trayecto."

"Si lo que estás diciendo es cierto, podemos usar esto para llegar mucho más rápido al templo de _Anubis_." Comentó Ichigo.

"No necesariamente al templo de _Anubis_, sino a las demás pirámides de los otros siete _Pharaohns_. Ningún mundo después del _Intern Circle _está conectado a este mundo, para evitar invasiones."

"Por eso dijiste que no era bueno tomar cualquier portal, de lo contrario podríamos perdernos en esta galaxia." inquirió Raichu.

"Así es. Ahora, debemos encontrar las rutas más rápidas para llegar a las siguientes pirámides." Dijo el _Hunter_, activando algunos comandos en la computadora, convirtiendo algunas líneas verdes en rojas desde el planeta donde estaban. "Estos son los siete caminos más rápidos para llegar desde aquí a los mundos con _Pharaohns_. Si los tomamos, podríamos llegar en seis o siete horas."

"Tenemos aún catorce horas antes de que sea tarde, creo que si llegaremos a tiempo." Comentó X.

"¡Entonces vamos!" Exclamó Seiya con ansias. "¡No tenemos tiempo que perder!"

"Antes que nada, dos cosas." Dijo Zero, frustrando al joven _Saint_. "Primero que nada, de ahora en delante los mundos serán diferentes."

"¿Cómo que diferentes?" cuestionó Dawn.

"Anteriormente sólo nos encontramos planetas desérticos, ¿no? Bueno, según el mapa, la mayoría de los mundos situados después del _Extern Circle_ son mundos habitados, aunque aún desérticos."

"¿Mundos habitados?" cuestionó Ichigo.

"Si. ¿De donde creen que vienen los soldados que invaden el _Nintenverse_? Al parecer estos límites con forma de círculos sirven como murallas para las ciudades, con gran fuerza militar bloqueando el acceso… a excepción de los mundos donde están los _Pharaohns_."

"Pero, ¿Por qué no existen en la zona externa?" cuestionó Lucy.

"Probablemente por seguridad. Si un enemigo los invade, los primeros mundos que atacarán serán deshabitados. Así les darán tiempo para prepararse cuando la fuerza invasora llegue al _Extern__Circle_."

"Interesante táctica de defensa." Comentó Obi-Wan.

"Entonces, ¿Porqué no hacen lo mismo en el _Nintenverse_?" preguntó Ash.

"En nuestro caso es diferente." Expresó X. "El _Nintenverse_ está lleno de mundos humanos, tantos que no es posible hacer lo que hacen aquí. Además, recuerda que el _Nintenverse_ no absorbe otras galaxias para hacerse más grande, por lo que no pueden 'reconfigurar' la galaxia para que sea como _Duat_."

"Tiene razón X." dijo Zero. "Cada vez que se absorbe una galaxia, el _Guardián_ puede, creo, reconfigurarla a su gusto."

"Y como el _Nintenverse_ no lo ha hecho en milenios…" inquirió Tai.

"Así es. Les advierto que, de ahora en delante, casi todos los mundos que pisen estarán habitados y, como en nuestra Galaxia, pueden ser primitivos o sumamente avanzados. No me sorprendería que unos planetas puedan ser como _Novaterra_."

"Entonces, si los planetas son avanzados, es probable que los portales estén dentro de un complejo militar y traten de detenernos." Dijo Alan.

"¡No tenemos tiempo para pensar en eso!" Exclamó Haseo. "No importa quien se nos interponga, debemos seguir."

"¡Tiene razón!" Expresó Seiya. "¡Tenemos que seguir adelante!"

"Lo tengo presente, sólo se los comentaba." Dijo Zero. "Una última cosa; debemos dividirnos nuevamente, ahora en siete grupos."

"No tienes porqué decírnoslos." Respondió Raichu.

"Pero, creo que lo que Zero quiere decir es que debemos separarnos de cierta forma." Inquirió X. "y creo que sé como."

"¿De que hablan?" pregunta Fly.

"Muchos de nosotros ya han luchado con _Pharaohns_ y están cansados y heridos, mientras que otros no. Creo que debemos separarnos en grupos que contengan uno que haya luchado y otro que no, así no llegarán dos cansados contra un _Pharaohn_."

"Tiene sentido eso." Dijo Anakin. "Podríamos tener problemas si vamos personas que ya estemos cansados contra un _Pharaohn_."

"Entonces, dividámonos." expresó Goku.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _150-Frey - Hero of Love and Justice- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya)_

Y así, el grupo se dividió en siete; Goku, X y Takato, Obi-Wan, Haru y Seiya, Zero y Haseo, Fly y Alan, Raichu, Lucy y Kristal, Ash y Anakin,y Tai, Dawn e Ichigo. Luego de hacerse los grupos, Zero accionó de nuevo la computadora, haciendo que siete cristales de los cientos que había comenzaran a destellar.

"Muy bien." Empezó el _Hunter_. "Esos son los cristales que deben de tomar. Hay al menos un _N-Warrior_ en cada equipo, así que las nuevas rutas las transferiré a sus N-Mods para que puedan saber a donde ir. En caso de que tengan que separarse, los demás apréndanse que camino tomar."

"Muy bien, estamos listos." Comentó Kristal. "Hay que irnos."

Nuevamente, el grupo se separó, con Kristal y Alan, y Lucy y X despidiéndose más tiernamente que con los demás.

"Te veré en el templo de _Anubis_." Dijo Kristal con ternura.

"Puedes apostarlo." Respondió Alan.

"Cuídate, X." expresó Lucy con algo de preocupación.

"Debería decirte eso a ti… cuídate." Dijo X.

"¡No se preocupen!" Exclamó Raichu. "Yo las cuidaré muy bien."

"¡De ti estamos preocupados!" Exclamó el guerrero de los hielos, mientras X sólo lo miraba con cierta desconfianza.

"Cuídate de él." Dijo el _Hunter_ a su novia.

"No te preocupes, X, yo la cuidaré." Expresó Kristal. "Por eso voy con ella."

"oh, creí que era porque me querías." Inquirió Raichu.

"Te quiero… ¡dejar a veinte metros bajo tierra!"

Y así, cada grupo entró a sus respectivos portales, siendo el grupo de Goku el último en entrar. Entonces, antes de entrar, Takato se detuvo de pronto, algo que los demás notaron con curiosidad.

"¿Qué sucede, Takato?" preguntó X.

"Adelántense ustedes, iré luego…" respondió el _Tamer_ con seriedad, mirando hacia atrás.

Ni el _Reploid_ ni el _Saiyajin _entendían el porqué de su reacción… pero eso cambió cuando los dos cambiaron su mirada de preocupación y confusión a una de intriga y decisión, mirando también hacia atrás.

"¿Estás seguro, chico?" preguntó Goku.

"Si, señor, no se preocupe." Respondió el joven de googles. "Guilmon y yo nos quedaremos…"

"Está bien, pero ten cuidado." Comentó X, antes de entrar al portal, al igual que Goku.

"Lo haré… cuando terminemos con esto…" dijo el joven al verlos partir. "¿Verdad, Guilmon?"

"Si, Takato."

"Interesante que hayas dejado que tus amigos se fueran, muchacho."

_Digimon_ y _Tamer_ se dieron la vuelta, viendo con seriedad a una figura que salía de entre las sombras, habiendo entrado a ese planeta con sigilo, aunque fue detectado por él y los otros dos guerreros que acababan de irse.

"No tenemos tiempo que perder, así que ellos se fueron para seguir. Yo seré tu oponente… _**Seketh.**_"

De entre las sombras, el _Pharaohn_ _of Seth_, Seketh, el guerrero de los desiertos, aparecía. Guilmon se colocó en guardia al verlo entrar.

"Que confianza la tuya en creer que podrías vencerme, muchacho." Inquirió el _Pharaohn_.

"Te derrotamos una vez, lo volveremos a hacer." Respondió el _N-Warrior_ con decisión.

"Entonces veamos si eres capaz, muchacho…"

Seketh se colocó en guardia, sujetando su lanza con ambas manos, mientras que Takato también se puso en guardia, invocando su _Keyblade_ y colocando su escudo al frente, al igual que Guilmon que estaba por atacar. El combate entre ellos dos continuaría.

**Fin del Capitulo 31

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. ¡Ten cuidado, Takato! Aunque lo hayas derrotado anteriormente, él sigue siendo un _Pharaohn_. ¡No te confíes!

**Takato****:** No tengo tiempo para esto, tengo una misión que cumplir; ¡Derrotar a _Anubis_!

**Seketh:** ¡Y mi misión es detener a quien quiera atentar contra nuestro dios!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**Esto es lo que soy**_

**Takato:** Si, soy débil mentalmente y no quiero matar a mis enemigos… ¡Pero esto es lo que soy!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** Disculpen la tardanza, pero al parecer fanfiction tiene problemas y no me dejaba entrar a mi profile hasta ahora. Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir más que espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

_Por cierto, ahorita ando poniendo los capítulos del Final MiX! del Ep 2 ( Si, dije que la semana pasada los pondría pero no pude ) Las canciones de esa parte está en mi profile en la sección de Neo Soundtrack, por si la quieren. Recuerden que ese soundtrack será el oficial del fic, y el del Ep 4, el que estoy usando para este fic, será absorvida por esta._

_Bueno, es todo, nos vemos el otro fin... ojalá ahora si a tiempo._

_Sobres._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	33. Cap 32: Esto es lo que soy

**_25/ABR/09_**

**_Nueva música en mi profile, 176-177, aunque tengo problemas con el servidor, así que por el momento no se puede bajar nada.  
_**

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

El grupo se quedó descansando en el mundo conocido como _Gateway_, uno que poseía varios portales y se conectaba con varios mundos de la galaxia _Duat_. El _Maverick Hunter_ Zero comenzó a buscar en el lugar algún indicio de que le ayudara a descifrar el lugar, mientras los demás miembros llegaban. Entonces, luego de que todos, menos Vegeta, se reunieron en ese mundo, encontró algo.

Zero les mostró a los héroes acerca de un nuevo mapa, uno que les mostraba la verdadera ubicación de ese mundo en la galaxia, y formuló nuevas rutas para que los héroes pudieran llegar a tiempo al centro de la galaxia.

Se separaron en siete grupos y accedieron a siete cristales específicos para empezar su viaje, pero entonces, el joven Takato Matsuki decidió quedarse atrás, mientras sus compañeros de equipo, Goku y X, seguían su camino. La razón por la que se detuvo fue debido a que alguien los seguía; el _Pharaohn_ Seketh, quien una vez más volvió a encarar al joven _N-Warrior_ y a su _Digimon_. ¿Podrán vencerlo nuevamente?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 32: Esto es lo que soy._**

_**-Galaxia: Duat-**_

Corriendo por uno de los desiertos, X y Goku seguían su camino luego de dejar el mundo _Gateway_. Para su fortuna, aparecieron en un mundo desértico, sin ninguna civilización aparente, lo cual evitaba que ellos tuvieran contactos indeseados con los nativos de esa galaxia. Sin embargo, estaban preocupados por su compañero.

"¿Crees que pueda contra ese sujeto?" cuestionó Goku.

"Takato ha demostrado ser bastante confiable." Respondió X. "Nunca pierde las esperanzas y logra vencer. Es muy apasionado."

"Entiendo, pero ese sujeto era un _Pharaohn_, y el chico estaba cansado."

"Me imagino que el _Pharaohn_ también, ya que creo que fue el que luchó contra Takato."

"Es probable… bueno, no queda más que confiar en él."

"Exacto, así que apresurémonos y sigamos adelante."

Así, los dos guerreros siguieron su curso, dirigiéndose a otro mundo.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _167-Fight 2-FFIV- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IV)_

El choque de metal contra metal se escuchó en el salón de portales con fuerza. Era el ruido provocado por el choque entre la _Keyblade_ del _N-Warrior_ y la lanza del _Pharaohn_, quienes estaban midiendo fuerzas. Sin embargo, el joven no estaba transformado en_ Súper_ _N-Warrior_, lo cual hacía que fuera muy inferior al guerrero dorado en cuanto a fuerza física, velocidad y técnicas.

"¿Acaso tratas de retenerme, chico?" preguntó Seketh, sujetando su lanza sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, sonriendo a pesar de que el joven estaba usando mucha fuerza.

"Creo que ya lo descubriste." Respondió Takato, saltando hacia atrás y tomando distancia, a lado de Guilmon en su nivel _Mega_, Gallantmon. "Creo que no tenía caso."

"Te propongo algo; vayamos a otro mundo, para así poder pelear con nuestros máximos poderes, ya que aquí no me gustaría pelear."

"De acuerdo. Entonces entremos en este portal."

Takato entró en el portal que él supuestamente iba a tomar con X y Goku, seguido de cerca por Gallantmon. Seketh sonrió, entrando en el portal para seguirlo. Ya del otro lado, el joven _N-Warrior_ se encontró en… adivinaron, _**otro**_ mundo desértico. Tuvo poco tiempo para admirar, ya que el _Pharaohn_ apareció detrás de él.

"Entonces, aquí si luchemos." Expresó el guerrero dorado, colocándose en guardia y elevando su aura.

"¡Por mi está bien!" Exclamó Takato, convirtiéndose en _Súper N-Warrior_. "Guilmon, déjamelo a mi."

"¿Pero porqué, Takato?" cuestionó su _Digimon_.

"Esta es una pelea de uno a uno. No quiero tener la ventaja cuando los dos estamos al mismo nivel."

"¿Mismo nivel?" preguntó el _Egypteran_. "Si mal no recuerdo, te estuve dando una paliza antes de que esa criatura apareciera a salvarte. ¿Qué te hace tan seguro?"

"Me siento más fuerte que cuando luché por primera vez contigo." Respondió el _Tamer_. "Siento que puedo pelear mejor."

"Pruébalo."

En respuesta, Takato corrió hacia el _Pharaohn_, sujetando su _Keyblade_ con una mano y su escudo en la otra hacia el frente. Seketh, al verlos venir, se colocó en guardia, bloqueando la llave del joven con su lanza, respondiendo al ataque con uno propio al girar sobre si mismo y querer golpearlo con el otro extremo de su arma, ataque que fue bloqueado por el escudo del chico. El _Tamer_ se alejó un poco para tomar distancia, algo que rápidamente se arrepintió, ya que al estar lejos de su enemigo, él podía usar su larga lanza para atacarlo, así que tenía que moverse rápidamente. Takato estaba algo confundido, ya que los movimientos de Seketh eran mucho más lentos que los que recordaba durante su combate en la pirámide hace unas horas.

'_¿Por qué?'_ pensó el joven. _'¿Por qué es tan lento? … ¡Acaso él!'_

"_¡DRILL DESERT!_"

Sus pensamientos fueron rotos cuando se vio en la necesidad de tener que evadir y bloquear varias estocadas a la velocidad de la luz, algo que se le dificultó mucho. Al final, uno de esos golpes veloces lo sacó de balance, haciendo que cayera sobre su espalda. Al intentar ponerse en pie, una afilada hoja de metal en su cuello impidió que continuara.

"Otra vez te he matado." Expresó el _Pharaohn_ con arrogancia.

"Será la última vez que lo hagas." Respondió Takato, golpeando la lanza con su escudo y saltando hacia atrás, alejándose de él.

"No estés tan seguro, chico. La próxima vez que estés a mi merced, será la última, ya que no dudaré en matarte."

"Te lo repetiré, Seketh; ¡no volverás a tenerme así!_¡ROYAL SABER!_"

El _N-Warrior_ reunió energía azul y blanca en su _Keyblade_ y la lanzó contra el _Pharaohn_, quien lo bloqueó con un movimiento de su lanza. Takato corrió de nuevo contra él, incrementando su velocidad hasta desaparecer de la vista humana, pero no de la del guerrero dorado, quien se movió para bloquear un corte que venía por su derecha.

En el mundo de la alta velocidad, se puede ver a Takato dando incontables golpes con su _Keyblade_, sujetándola con una mano, mientras que Seketh, tomando su lanza con ambas, los bloqueaba y contra atacaba. En uno de esos, ambos guerreros que quedaron en un bloqueo de armas, viéndose fijamente.

"¿Por qué no peleas enserio?" cuestionó el _Tamer_ para sorpresa de Seketh.

"¿Qué dices?"

"No estás luchando a todas tus capacidades. Aunque me haya hecho más fuerte, no podría estar luchando a este nivel contigo si estuvieras al máximo… oh, ya entiendo… estás lastimado por nuestro combate."

"¡Basta!" Exclamó el _Pharaohn_, empujando al joven para que se mantuviera a distancia. "¡No digas tonterías!"

"No son tonterías. Por el último ataque que te lancé en la pirámide, el que creí que te había matado, es que estas bastante herido, ¿no es así?"

El guerrero dorado se quedó callado un poco, mirando al joven con seriedad.

"Tienes razón, estoy herido." Respondió con sinceridad.

"Entonces, ¿por qué vienes por mi?" cuestionó el _N-Warrior_ con confusión.

"Tu me derrotaste, algo que nunca nadie había hecho aparte de los que estamos dentro de los _Pharaohns_. Es una cuestión de orgullo; no permitiré que nadie te mate más que yo."

"¿Por orgullo?¿Sólo por eso?"

"¿Acaso no tienes orgullo?"

"Si, lo tengo… pero no lo uso de esa manera." Respondió el chico, bajando la guardia. "La verdad, me gustaría no pelear contra mis enemigos, me gustaría encontrar una solución que no tenga que ver con derramar sangre innecesaria… pero, al parecer hay veces en las que tengo que pelear."

"Es cierto, muchacho. Esto es una guerra y nosotros sus soldados. Debemos luchar entre nosotros a muerte si es necesario, por la seguridad de nuestros pueblos."

"Eso lo entiendo, y por eso estoy decidido a pelear. Pero, si tu estás guiado al combate sólo por el orgullo…"

"No es sólo por mi orgullo, niño. Es también por el orgullo de mi gente, aquellos que desean que yo salga vencedor y que los proteja, el orgullo de pertenecer a esta galaxia y a este pueblo. El señor _Anubis_ nos dará una nueva vida cuando conquistemos el _Nintenverse_ y así nuestra gente podrá vivir feliz."

"Entonces, yo también lucho por mi orgullo de ser un _N-Warrior_. Aunque, también lucharé en el nombre de _Tamera_, mi planeta hogar… el mundo que destruiste."

"Vaya, no creí que ese fuera tu mundo. Me sorprende que no me tengas rencor ni nada por el estilo."

"La destrucción de mi mundo fue lamentable, pero mientras sus habitantes sigan con vida, podremos reconstruir en otro lugar que llamaremos hogar." Dijo Takato, colocándose en guardia nuevamente. "¡Seketh, lucharé porque esa gente encuentre otro mundo al cual llamarle hogar!"

Seketh sonrió, sabiendo que este sería el último ataque, así que se colocó en guardia, sujetando su lanza con ambas manos.

"Está bien, chico." Expresó el _Pharaohn_. "En esta lanza colocaré todo mi orgullo y mi pasión, y la usaré para atravesarte."

"Entonces…" empezó el _Tamer_. "En este escudo pondré todo de mi para detenerlo."

"¿Acaso estás loco? Anteriormente mi lanza atravesó tu escudo como si fuera de papel. ¿De verdad crees que podrás detenerlo esta vez?"

"¡Lo haré!" Exclamó Takato. _'Porque ahora no sólo están mis sueños y deseos, sino también el de todos mis amigos y la gente de Tamera. Mamá, Papá, Henry, Kazu, Kenta, Juri… amigos, ¡esto es por ustedes!'

* * *

_

_**-Galaxia: **__**Nintenverse-**_

**-**_DigitalWorld South_**-**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _154-Sacred Moon- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

Después de la destrucción de _Tamera_ a causa del _Pharaohn_ Seketh, los miembros del grupo de los _Tamer_s escaparon al _DigitalWorld_ en los minutos antes de que el planeta estallara en pedazos. Afortunadamente para ellos, a pesar de la destrucción del planeta origen, el mundo digital aún seguía intacto, algo que los confundió. Sin embargo, aún no estaban a salvo, ya que el ejército de _Anubis_ intentaba entrar en el planeta, que estaba cubierto por una barrera digital que los protegía de la invasión… al menos por unas horas.

El grupo, que consistía en Henry, Kazu, Kenta y, extrañamente, Juri, se dirigían a ese territorio, pasando por un desierto digital, e iban acompañados de sus _Digimons_. ¿Por qué Juri estaba ahí? Bueno, a diferencia de Rika, ella no fue enviada a _Transverse Planet_, por lo que se quedó "perdida" durante un tiempo en el _Digital World_, antes de regresar al mundo real. Debido a que ya no tenía esa energía oscura que la rodeaba, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se fue a disculpar con Henry… aunque no ha podido hacerlo, después de todo, el chico de había mudado de la ciudad unos meses después del incidente, aunque regresó cuando escuchó el problema de la invasión de _Anubis_ y luchó junto con Takato. De hecho, el chico genio y la chica del títere en su mano derecha no se habían visto hasta justo cuando entraron al portal. Para fortuna de los chicos, sus padres estaban a salvo, ya que ellos lograron evacuar el planeta en una de las naves de rescate de los _Novaterrans_, antes de que ese mundo desapareciera.

El grupo se dirigía al territorio del _Digital Sovereign Zhuqiaohmon_ para pedir ayuda… aunque claro, el dios _Digimon_ podría no querer dárselas, después de todo, él odia a los humanos.

"¿Porqué tenemos que ir con el pajarraco súper desarrollado?" cuestionó Kazu, quejándose de la situación. "¿Por qué no podemos ir con otro de los dioses? Como _Azulongmon_ o _Baihumon_."

"Porque tendríamos que irnos a otro planeta." Respondió Kenta, con el pequeño Mega _Digimon_, Marine Angemon, a su lado. "Y no podemos pasar a ninguno de ellos sin que uno de los dioses nos abra la puerta, así que, aunque nos desagrade, tenemos que ir con _Zhuqiaomon_."

"Pero esto apesta."

"Esto, apesta, esto apesta." Repitió el _Digimon_ de Kazu, Guardromon.

"¡Consíguete tus propias frases!"

"Lo siento…"

"Descansemos aquí." Dijo Henry de repente. "Hemos pasado por mucho y habrá que detenernos un rato."

"¡Al fin, ya me estaba cansando!" expresó el _Digimon_ de Henry con alivio.

"Terriermon, tu haz estado viajando en mi hombro todo el día. ¿De que estás cansado?"

"De estar rebotando cada vez que avanzas."

"Terriermon…"

"Mo-man-tai, Henry."

El grupo encontró una roca con una pequeña cueva que los protegía del caluroso sol del _DigitalWorld_. Y si, ese sol era ya de verdad, ya que ese mundo estaba ya en el reino físico como _Tamera_, su mundo creador.

Descansaron por unos minutos, la noche cayendo de repente exactamente a las seis de la noche, sin pasar por algún atardecer. Habían encendido una fogata dentro de la cueva para mantener el calor, ya que el frío en ese mundo también existía. Juri Katou, el antiguo amor de Takato y aquella que fue poseída pro el _D-Reaper_ algunos años atrás, sonrió al ver a sus amigos Kazu y Kenta haciendo locuras como siempre, cuando notó que Henry estaba afuera en la entrada de la cueva, mirando hacia el cielo. Tomó algunas bocanadas de aire antes de ponerse de pie y caminar a donde estaba él, sintiéndose muy nerviosa, ante la mirada de su revivido compañero _Digimon_, Leomon, quien sonrió al ver a su _Tamer_ recordar el valor que tenía dentro de ella.

Ahora, un poco de historia entre los dos; luego de lo ocurrido con el _D-Reaper_, Juri comenzó a sentir algo por Henry, aunque al principio no sabía que era. Unas semanas luego de que Takato se le declarara y ella lo rechazara, descubrió lo que significaban esos sentimientos y comenzó a juntarse más con él. Sin embargo, luego de lo ocurrido con el aura oscura, la relación entre ambos estuvo apunto de ser destruida por completo… en especial cuando ella casi dejaba morir a Henry mientras estaba poseída. Claro, ella no sabía que estaba poseída, sólo sabía que tenía un gran odio por el chico de cabello azul, uno que no entendía el porqué.

Recordó con tristeza cuando ella casi deja morir a Henry… de hecho ella creyó que había muerto. Hace casi un año, luego de que ellos dos se separaran de Rika y Takato, ambos terminaron en medio de un bosque. Como ella aún estaba dominada por la oscuridad, era obvio que le gritara al chico, actuando de una forma muy diferente a lo que es de verdad. Entonces, un grupo de _Digimons _salvajes, Ogremons, los atacaron y tuvieron que huir del lugar. Mientras escapaban, Henry decidió ir por un lado, pero ella, en desconfianza, decidió irse por otro lado, a pesar de las advertencias del chico. Entonces, para su asombro y terror, el bosque terminó dejando paso a un río de aguas violentas. Henry llegó con ella y le dijo que tenían que escapar, pero ella, aún enfadada con él, se negó.

Fue en ese momento que los Ogremons llegaron con ellos y los atacaron, el primero en llegar dando un fuerte golpe con su garrote. Henry, en un acto de valentía, empujó a Juri fuera del camino pero, al igual que a Takato, eso le costó caro, ya que recibió el violento golpe de frente, uno tan fuerte que lo dejó inconsciente de inmediato. Juri, al ver como su compañero recibir un violento golpe por ella, miró con terror y desesperación el como su amigo y amor caía al violento río, siendo devorado por las agresivas aguas, que se lo llevaron rápidamente. La oscuridad dentro de ella se desvaneció de inmediato y, al recordar lo que había hecho, la desesperación fue tan grande que no pudo suprimir el grito de angustia al saber que sus acciones podrían haber llevado a Henry a su muerte.

Los Ogremons la vieron indefensa y decidieron atacarla, pero, para su sorpresa, Leomon, el _Digimon_ de Juri, quien había muerto al ser absorbido por Belzeemon años atrás, la rescató de los agresivos seres digitales. Luego de llevarla a un lugar seguro, Leomon vio que su _Tamer _había entrado en shock, al seguir recordando los eventos de hace unos minutos.

Los demás meses no fueron fáciles para ninguno de los dos al tratar de sobrevivir en el _DigitalWorld_ hasta que un portal al mundo real se volvió a abrir. Ella nunca le preguntó a Leomon la razón por la que estaba vivo, pero no le importaba. Cuando regresó al mundo real, junto con su _Digimon_, descubrió varias cosas; Ni Takato ni Rika habían regresado del mundo digital, y Henry, quien había regresado un mes antes, se había mudado de la ciudad. Si bien se sentía alegre al saber que él estaba vivo, se volvió a deprimir cuando se enteró de que no lo vería pronto.

Y no volvió a verlo hasta unos momentos antes, cuando los invasores atacaron la ciudad. Ella estaba por caer en las manos de los soldados de _Anubis_, Leomon había sido vencido por su avanzada tecnología y ahora estaba encerrado dentro de una jaula de energía. Fue en ese momento en el que un lastimado Megagargomon apareció cerca de ahí y con sus avanzadas armas se hizo cargo de los soldados, antes de regresar a la normalidad. Esto pasó justo después de que Seketh hiriera al _Mega Digimon_ con su _Desert Typhoon_, teniendo que escapar para no morir, dejándole el trabajo a Takato. Él la vio, pero no había tiempo para quejarse o conversar, así que ayudó a Juri y a Leomon a escapar y, junto con Kazu y Kenta, escaparon al _DigitalWorld_, _Tamera_ siendo destruido unos minutos después.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _27-Friends in My Heart- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

Ahora, de vuelta a la realidad, la chica se sentía nerviosa y temerosa, no sabiendo como es que Henry reaccionaría ahora que estaban más calmados. ¿La rechazaría?¿Seguiría enfadado con ella? No lo culparía si eso pasara… pero tenía que saberlo, tenía que saber que era lo que sentía.

"H-Henry…" expresó ella con nerviosismo, sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban. "H-Henry, v-vengo a…"

"Ahora no, Juri." Respondió él con algo de frialdad, haciendo que ella se entristezca.

"E-Entiendo, no creo que ya quieras verme luego de lo que pasó, así que…"

"No es eso… no estoy enfadado contigo."

"¿Qué?¿No lo estás?¿Luego de todo lo que te hice? Luego de que casi… moriste por mi…"

"No fue tu culpa, de eso estoy seguro."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Recuerda lo que ocurrió con el _D-Reaper_. Es probable que hayas estado poseída por algo o alguien, al igual que Rika. Conozco como eres, también Takato, y ambos sabemos que nunca harías algo así, y tampoco creímos que cambiaras tanto de personalidad de la noche a la mañana de manera natural. Por eso no creo que hayas sido tu."

"Henry…"

El chico sonrió al ver el rostro aliviado de la chica, antes de voltear de nuevo hacia el cielo. Juri vio esto y se preguntó que pasaba.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó ella.

"Takato…" respondió seriamente. "Él está pidiendo nuestra ayuda…"

"¿Eh?¿Como sabes?"

"No lo sé, pero lo presiento…"

Juri se acercó a Henry, quien tenía su espalda hacia ella. Cuando logró verle el rostro, se sorprendió de algo que tenía en la frente; un símbolo dorado con forma de rombo, además de cuatro líneas. Ella pestañeó y se talló los ojos, antes de volver a verlo, pero el símbolo ya no estaba.

"Pero que…"

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Henry, volteando a verla con curiosidad, haciendo que se sonrojara.

"No, nada, creí ver algo…"

"Oh…" dijo el joven, volviendo a ver al cielo. "Juri, no sé porqué, pero Takato necesita nuestra ayuda. Deseemos que pueda superar cualquier problema que tenga."

"Está bien." Respondió ella. "Quiero volver a verlo, así que desearé con todas mis fuerzas."

"Si…"

"¡Yo también, Henry!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _148-One Vision (Shinka Size)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Digimon Tamers)_

Los dos voltearon a ver a la entrada, viendo a los otros dos humanos y los cuatro _Digimons_.

"¡Takato es nuestro amigo, y por eso desearemos lo mejor!" Exclamó Kazu, mirando al cielo y colocando sus manos alrededor de su boca, actuando como megáfono. "¡Takato!¡Si me puedes oír, vence a quien tengas enfrente!"

"¡Te estaremos apoyando desde aquí!" Expresó Kenta, animando a su modo a su amigo que estaba en otra galaxia.

Todos los _Digimons_ también estaban apoyando a Takato a su modo; Guardromon sólo repetía lo que decía su _Tamer_, MarineAngemon sólo decía 'pi pipipipi', Leomon sólo sonreía, mientras que Terriermon decía puros 'Momentai's. Juri y Henry sonrieron ante esto, sabiendo que todos hacían lo posible por ayudarlos. El joven de cabello azul volvió a mirar al cielo, el símbolo dorado apareciendo de nuevo en su frente cuando ninguno de sus compañeros pudiera verlo.

'_Takato, todos estamos contigo… suerte…'_

* * *

_**-Galaxia: Duat-**_

De vuelta en el combate, Takato reunía energía en su escudo. Por un momento, pudo escuchar las voces de sus amigos y eso lo tranquilizaba mucho, además de darle ánimos para seguir la lucha.

'_Puedo sentirlos… los pensamientos de todos… están conmigo…'_ pensó, listo para el combate.

"Takato…"

El joven mencionado volteó a ver a Gallantmon, quien estaba a un lado de él.

"Déjame fusionarme contigo, Takato, permíteme pelear contigo una vez más." Expresó el _Digimon_ Mega.

"Si, Guilmon, luchemos juntos." Respondió el _Tamer_ con alegría. "Tu y yo somos un gran equipo."

Sin más que decir, el _Digimon_ _Mega_ se volvió destellos de luces doradas, mismas que giraron alrededor de Takato y fueron absorbidas por su cuerpo. Podía sentirlo, la energía de Guilmon, sus sensaciones, sus pensamientos, su presencia. Era la sensación de estar fusionado con alguien cercano, algo que los volvía aún más cercanos de lo que ya eran antes. Ahora, estaba listo, así que abrió los ojos y miró desafiantemente al _Pharaohn_.

"¡Seketh, recibiré tu orgullo con mis deseos!"

"¡Entonces atravesaré tus deseos, guerrero!_¡DRILL DESERT!_"

El guerrero dorado se lanzó a gran velocidad contra el joven, con su lanza dorada de frente, convirtiéndose en un destello de luz dorada en forma de flecha. En respuesta, Takato también se dirigió hacia el guerrero, con su escudo al frente, su aura roja y carmesí volviéndose una especie de cometa de fuego, con la silueta de Gallantmon a su alrededor.

Ambos guerreros se dirigieron el uno al otro a gran velocidad, empleando todas sus fuerzas con la intención de superarse. Entonces, el impacto…

Para asombro del _Pharaohn_, notó que se había detenido de golpe y sintió que había chocado con algo de forma violenta. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

"¡¿Pero que…?!" se preguntó con sorpresa, al ver como sólo la punta de su lanza se había incrustado en el escudo del _N-Warrior_, aunque no lo hubiera atravesado. "¡Imposible!"

Takato vio esta como una oportunidad. Invocó su _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha y elevó su aura considerablemente, no perdiendo sus deseos de pelear. Su voluntad y deseo eran tan grandes que se transformó en _Súper N-Warrior Lv2_, su cabello volviéndose más erizado que lo normal. Giró algunas veces su _Keyblade_ en su mano, reuniendo energía en ella, antes de sujetarla firmemente. Seketh no supo lo que pasó, ya que lo siguiente que vio fue al joven atacándolo con su _Keyblade_, aunque fue lo suficientemente rápido como para sacar su lanza y usarla para defenderse.

"¡Esto termina aquí, Seketh!" Exclamó Takato, dando un corte vertical con su _Keyblade_. "_Extermina el mal con el brillo de la justicia,¡GALLANTMON!... ¡JUDGMENT BLADE!_"

_-SLASH!-_

Seketh miró con asombro al joven guerrero, cuya llave estaba hacia abajo, habiendo logrado hacer el corte entero… ¿Pero como? Su pregunta fue respondida al ver como su lanza dorada se partía en dos debido al golpe del joven… además de sentir como una gran fisura aparecía por todo el largo de su armadura desde el cuello hasta la entrepierna. Siguió mirándolo con asombro, aún cuando varios hilos de sangre salían de su cabello. Aún con la protección de su armadura, el corte logró herir de gravedad el cuerpo del _Pharaohn_, quien cayó al suelo de espaldas, herido de gravedad.

El guerrero dorado había sido derrotado…

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _136-The Price of Freedom- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII)_

Takato se acercó al guerrero caído quien, si bien no estaba muerto, sus heridas eran graves. El _Pharaohn_ apenas logró alzar la cabeza para ver a su oponente quien se acercaba lentamente, supuestamente para darle el golpe final.

"Vamos, acaba conmigo." Comentó Seketh con cansancio, sintiendo que la vida se le iba. "Has ganado, tienes el derecho de acabarme."

El _N-Warrior_, quien estaba justo frente al guerrero caído, extendió su _Keyblade_ hacia el _Pharaohn_, colocándolo justo frente a su rostro, mirándolo con indiferencia. El _Pharaohn_ cerró los ojos, respirando con más dificultad, sabiendo que pronto llegaría el final.

"_Cura…_"

De pronto, para su sorpresa, el golpe mortal no llegó y, en su lugar, sintió una calidez bastante agradable. ¡Pero, eso no se supone que debía pasar!

Abrió los ojos y vio como Takato bajaba su _Keyblade_, de la cual había liberado el hechizo de curación, antes de comenzar a caminar, alejándose de él. Seketh sintió que sus heridas se estaban curando, aunque no lo suficiente como para hacer que caminara de nuevo. Confundido, miró al guerrero que se alejaba de él.

"¿Por qué?" cuestionó con curiosidad. "¿Por qué me dejaste vivir?" preguntó, haciendo que el joven se detuviera. "Tenías la oportunidad, el derecho, y aún así…"

"No me gusta pelear…" comentó Takato con serenidad. "Te lo había dicho, que no me gusta pelear de esta forma. Es bastante agradable ser un _N-Warrior_, pero no me gusta pelear así. Sin embargo, cuando sea necesario, pelearé con todo mi poder."

"¿Por qué no me mataste? Soy tu enemigo…"

"Dijiste que, como el vencedor, tengo derecho a matarte. En realidad, el vencedor tiene el derecho de elegir si el perdedor vive o muere, y estoy ejerciendo ese derecho, aunque no te guste." Dijo mientras volteaba a ver al _Pharaohn_. "Cumpliste con tu deber, ya no tienes porqué pelear más."

"Pero, si aún estoy vivo, volveré a perseguirte."

"Es un riesgo que tengo que correr… no pienso romper mi forma de ser por esta guerra… seguiré siendo yo mismo…"

Con esto dicho, Takato comenzó a correr, seguido de cerca por su compañero Gallantmon, dejando al derrotado _Pharaohn_ con una gran confusión. Seketh, luego de que se fueran, siguió pensando las cosas, antes de soltar una carcajada.

"El guerrero de la justicia, ¿eh?" expresó él, poniéndose de pie con dificultad, apoyado por la mitad de su lanza dorada. "Ese chico de verdad que es algo…"

Derrotado, con su orgullo herido y sin algo que proteger, aunque aún estaba con vida, el _Pharaohn_ comenzó a caminar hacia el portal más cercano, para desaparecer de ese mundo.

* * *

_**-Galaxia: Nintenverse-**_

_-Planeta: Tierra 060; Ninten-_

_Ninten_, el mundo de Mario y Luigi, estaba siendo atacado también por las fuerzas de _Anubis_. Debido a que era un mundo primitivo y no representaba algún peligro, según ellos, los altos mandos de los _Ha'taks_ invasores decidieron no bombardear el planeta y sólo descendieron sobre los reinos importantes. Uno de ellos era, claro, _Mushroom Kingdom_, uno de los últimos reinos en ser tomados.

Los _Snake Soldiers_ estaban dentro del pueblo cercano al castillo, todos sus habitantes Hongos ya se habían refugiado dentro del palacio, quedando sólo unos cuantos valientes a pelear. El ejército del reino les hizo frente, pero sus armas eran claramente inefectivas en contra de las avanzadas armas de sus enemigos y parecía que todo terminaría para el reino champiñón.

Sin embargo, los héroes del lugar, los hermanos Mario y Luigi, luchaban con todas sus fuerzas en el pequeño pueblo, usando sus ataques mágicos y trucos para vencer al ejército de _Anubis_. A pesar de estar superados en número y en tecnología, con sus objetos mágicos eran suficientes para vencerlos. Aún así, llegaban más y más soldados, haciendo la pelea interminable.

"Esto no acaba." Comentó Mario, apretando los puños con fuerza, su hermano Luigi detrás de él, con algo de miedo.

"M-Mario, s-siguen llegando más… ¿Q-que hacemos?" cuestionó el hermano de verde con temor.

"Seguir luchando, no hay de otra… ¿Pero que…?"

De pronto, una especie de ratón mecánico pasó a lado de ellos, dirigiéndose a los soldados que venían al frente, quienes no se esperaban que ocurriera algo malo. Sin embargo, cuando el ratón llegó con ellos y topó con el pie de uno de los soldados, este estalló, llevándose consigo a unos veinte enemigos, matándolos a todos. Mario y Luigi se miraron con confusión.

"Conozco esa arma…" comentó el plomero.

"Deberías, Mario."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _93-Legend of Zelda - Main Theme Remix- _(**Soundtrack: **_Super Smash Bros Brawl)_

Al voltear hacia atrás, pudieron ver a un joven de verde, con cabello rubio, sujetando en su mano izquierda una espada y un escudo en la derecha.

"¡Link!" Exclamó Mario con alegría, al igual que Luigi.

"Tiempo sin vernos." Respondió el _Hylian_, caminando hasta estar a lado de ellos.

Lo que ninguno sabía era que uno de los soldados estaba con vida y que se había levantado, con su _Staff Weapon_ en mano, apuntándole a los héroes. Sin embargo, justo antes de disparar, el ruido de una pistola inundó el ambiente. Cuando los tres héroes voltearon, sólo vieron como el arma del _Snake Soldier_ volaba por los aires antes de caer al suelo, con un agujero de bala atravesando todo el frente. El soldado quedó sorprendido por esto, antes de que un reflejo llamara su atención hacia arriba. Ahí, sobre un techo de una casa, con pistola humeando, se encontraba el llamado _Huracán Humano_ del planeta _Gunsmoke_, Vash _The Stampade_.

"Yo no haría eso si fuera tu." Comentó el hombre rubio, cuyos anteojos anaranjados le daban un aire peligroso.

"¡Maldito!" Exclamó el soldado con enfado, aunque no tuvo tiempo de decir más, ya que Link corrió hacia donde estaba él y lo embistió con su escudo, mandándolo a una pared donde quedó inconciente.

"Gracias, Vash." Agradeció el _Hylian_, mirando al hombre de rojo quien bajaba del tejado de un salto.

"No hay de que, con tal de que con los que te ayude a desarmar no los mates." Respondió el pistolero. "Sabes que no me gusta matar gente."

"Y he cumplido mi palabra. Los mil soldados que has desarmado con tus pistolas no los he matado… al menos a la primera, ya a la segunda si puedo."

"Sigo pensando que debe haber una forma más pacífica de solucionar esto…"

"Tampoco me gusta, pero estamos en guerra. Ya vez lo que le pasó a tu mundo nativo, _Gunsmoke_…"

"¿Qué le pasó al planeta de Vash?" cuestionó Mario, entrando en la conversación.

"_Gunsmoke_ fue destruido por completo. Al parecer a los invasores no les gustó el planeta desértico y lo volaron en pedazos." Respondió Link, asustando a Luigi tanto que casi se desmaya.

"¿Cuántos muertos?"

"Millones." Respondió el pistolero con tristeza. "Aunque muchos fueron evacuados por el _Stargate_ y las naves de _Novaterra_, millones se quedaron ahí cuando hicieron estallar el planeta."

"Lo siento, Vash…"

"No hay cuidado…"

De pronto, más soldados aparecieron de la nada, rodeando a los cuatro héroes, quienes se pusieron en guardia, aunque el hermano de verde estaba más aterrado que dispuesto.

"¡Ríndanse y juren obediencia a nuestro dios, _Anubis_, si es que quieren vivir!" Exclamó uno de los soldados con autoridad.

"¡Antes muertos a servir a un dios maligno!" respondió Link con enfado.

"¡Lamentarás haber dicho eso!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _176-Live And Learn (Sonic ADV 2)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Sonic Adventure 2)_

Todos los _Snake Soldiers_ estaban por accionar sus armas, cuando una figura azul, moviéndose a una velocidad supersónica, llegó al lugar y, en menos de un segundo, derribó a todos los enemigos. Los cuatro héroes miraron confundidos el lugar, ya que sólo vieron un destello azul y de inmediato todos los soldados estaban en el suelo.

"¿Qué pasó aquí?" preguntó Luigi con curiosidad.

"Debe ser nuestro aliado." Respondió Vash con alegría.

"¿Aliado?"

"¡Vaya, son tan lentos!"

De pronto, la figura azul volvió a aparecer, moviéndose a gran velocidad hasta que se detuvo sobre una caja de madera. La figura era algo bajita, de un metro y treinta, de color azul marino, de ojos verdes, una persona que no usaba ropa, a excepción de unos zapatos rojos y guantes blancos. En su rostro estaba presente una sonrisa algo engreída. La figura miró a los héroes y volvió a sonreír, en especial al ver el plomero de rojo.

"Ah, Mario, volvemos a vernos…"

"Sonic." Respondió el plomero, con una mezcla entre felicidad y rivalidad. "Mi archi-némesis."

"Creí que tu archi-némesis era Bowser." Comentó Link.

"Lo es, pero Sonic y yo tenemos también nuestra historia…"

"Y si que la tenemos…" comentó el erizo azul, dando una maroma para bajar al suelo, caminando hacia los héroes. "Mario, veo que no haz podido bajar esa barriga."

"Y me imagino que aún no puedes nadar, ¿verdad?" cuestionó el plomero rojo, avanzando hacia el erizo.

Los dos héroes se encararon, mirándose con seriedad, antes de estrecharse las manos. Sin embargo, a pesar de que saludarse amablemente, tenían en sus rostros una mirada de rivalidad. Uno podría jurar que se podían ver unos rayos chocar en el centro de donde sus miradas se encontraban. Mientras, los demás veían este espectáculo con algo de extrañes.

"¿Por qué está Sonic aquí?" cuestionó Luigi. "Conociéndolo, no creí que se metiera en los asuntos de otros planetas."

"Estaba aburrido." Respondió Link a secas. "O al menos eso dice. Al parecer Dr Ivo Robotnick desapreció de su mundo hace meses y no ha pasado nada malo. Creo que no aguantó tanta tranquilidad."

"Que extraño, si lo que él quiere hacer es… nada…"

Los dos héroes seguían mirándose con desafío, pero esto cambió cuando más soldados de _Anubis_ aparecieron para hacerles frente. Rápidamente, los dos se separaron y encararon de nuevo a esta amenaza, junto con sus demás compañeros.

"Dejemos esta conversación para después." Comentó Mario. "Derrotemos a estos sujetos."

"¿Competencia por ver quien vence a más?" preguntó Sonic.

"Ya estás, pero te ganaré."

"Estoy un paso adelante, gordito."

"Cállate, hidrofobico."

Y con este intercambio de insultos leves, los cinco héroes se dispusieron a enfrentar a los soldados de _Anubis_, quienes llegaban cada vez más y más.

**Fin del Capitulo 32

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Tai****:** Hola, soy Tai. Muy bien, hemos llegado a un mundo bastante… contaminado. Lo que Zero dijo era cierto; hay más mundos humanos después del _Extern Circle_, pero ¿Cómo pueden vivir humanos en planetas tan radioactivos?

**Dawn****:** Tengo una pregunta mejor… ¿Qué le pasa a los habitantes de este planeta?¿Una rebelión o que?

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**Eventos inesperados.**_

**Raphael:** Así que irán a la galaxia _Duat_… suerte, guerreros

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _14__7-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** ¡Saludos, gente!¿Que les pareció? Espero que les haya agradado. Bueno, ahora comienza el combate por el anillo interior y será un poco más dinámico, aunque será casi lo mismo. Bueno._

_Oh si, Sonic se une a la batalla. No conozco mucho de Sonic, pero si conozco algo, así que disculpen si me equivoco. Como quiera, la acción se centrará en los demás heroes._

_  
Por cierto, estoy pensando en actualizar también mañana, pero eso lo pensaré luego. No les aseguro nada, pero como quiera dense una pasada por aquí más o menos como a esta hora, a lo mejor subo capítulo._

_Bueno, nos vemos el otro Sabado... o mañana, según sea el caso._

_Sobres._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	34. Cap 33: Eventos inesperados

**_2/Mayo/09

* * *

_**

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

El _Pharaohn_ Seketh apareció en el planeta _Gateway_ justo cuando todos los héroes de la Nova Alliance dejaron el planeta. Sin embargo, el joven _N-Warrior_ Takato Matsuki se quedó en el lugar para enfrentarlo, dándose cuenta de que, a pesar de las apariencias, el guerrero dorado estaba lastimado y no se podía mover tan rápido como antes, aunque aún era casi tan rápido como la luz.

Mientras tanto, en el _DigitalWorld_ South, algunos de los _Tamers_ del destruido planeta _Tamera _quienes habían escapado a ese lugar, seguían su camino para ver al _Digital God, Zhuqiahomon_, para que los guiara. Luego de unas disculpas por parte de Juri a Henry, este último sintió que Takato necesitaba su ayuda de alguna forma, y dado que estaba a billones de años luz de distancia, lo único que podía hacer era pedir por él, algo que los demás también hicieron.

En la galaxia _Duat_, el combate entre Takato y Seketh llegaba al clímax, cuando el _N-Warrior_, habiendo escuchado los pensamientos de sus amigos, se enfrentó al guerrero dorado, usando su escudo para detener la lanza dorada de su enemigo, misma que lo había atravesado anteriormente. Ahora que tenía los deseos de sus compañeros, el joven fortaleció el escudo lo suficiente para detener la lanza dorada, y luego usó el _Shikai_ de su _Keyblade_ para vencer al guerrero dorado de una vez por todas.

Seketh, mal herido, esperaba la muerte de manos del joven _Tamer_, pero este, en lugar de hacerlo, curó sus heridas lo suficiente como para sacarlo de peligro, aunque no tanto para no considerarlo una amenaza. El _Pharaohn_, al preguntarle al joven el porqué, recibió como respuesta que no era su deseo el matar gente y que, aún cuando fuera su enemigo, no le quitaría la vida… ya que esa era su forma de ser. Con esto dicho, el _N-Warrior_ partió del lugar junto con su compañero _Digimon_, dejando solo al _Pharaohn_, quien empezó a retirarse del lugar.

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 33: Eventos inesperados._**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _154-Sacred Moon- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

_**-Galaxia: Duat-**_

Luego de separarse del resto del grupo, Dawn, Tai e Ichigo se encontraban corriendo por, adivinaron, _otro_ planeta desértico, de esos que abundan en la galaxia _Duat_. Sin embargo, habían dos diferencias en ese lugar: una era que, en lugar de ser arenoso, el planeta era rocoso, con grandes montañas color morado… si, morado, pintadas así debido a un extraño mineral en las rocas. La otra gran diferencia era que ese planeta estaba completamente cubierto por las nubes; toda la superficie estaba cubierta por una gruesa capa de nubes que hacía imposible que el sol pudiera atravesarla. Sin embargo, en lugar de que la superficie fuera fría, hacía bastante calor, debido a la cercanía que estaba ese planeta de su sol.

"Que calor hace…" comentó Dawn, deteniendo su marcha y tomando un respiro. "¿Cómo es que pude hacer tanto calor aquí si está nublado?"

"No lo sé." Respondió Ichigo. "Debe ser algo de este mundo que hace que el clima sea así."

"Pues no me agrada… además de que me estoy empezando a sentir mal."

"Es cierto, yo igual." Respondió Tai. "Desde hace un rato he estado sintiendo nauseas."

"Yo no, estoy bien." Expresó Ichigo. "Quizás les falte el aire."

"No, no es eso, es algo más."

"Sea lo que sea, debemos seguir adelante. Probablemente encontremos el portal más rápido… o al menos un lugar para descansar."

"No tenemos tiempo para descansar."

"Pero lo necesitan… mira como están, cada segundo que pasa se ven más enfermos. Algo les ha de estar afectando."

"Entonces encontremos ese portal y vámonos de aquí. Si seguimos este camino, quizás podremos encontrarlo."

"Bien, sigamos entonces… ¿Puedes seguir, Dawn?"

"Si, creo que si…" respondió la _Pokemon Coordinator_ con algo de esfuerzo.

"Entonces vamos."

Los tres guerreros siguieron su camino, tratando de encontrar el portal que los llevaría a otro planeta. Luego de correr por una media hora, el grupo logró encontrarlo, para alivio de los dos _N-Warriors_.

"¡Que bien!" Exclamó la chica. "¡Podremos salir de aquí!"

"Entonces sigamos." Comentó Tai, colocando su mano en el cristal, activando el portal que los llevaría a otro mundo.

Los dos jóvenes pensaron que su sufrimiento se había acabado al escapar de ese planeta tan extraño. Sin embargo, cuando aparecieron en el nuevo planeta, descubrieron algo que los confundió.

"Eh, Tai, ¿Estás seguro de que llegamos a otro planeta?" preguntó Ichigo con confusión.

"Si, el mapa dice que este es otro planeta." Respondió el _Digidestined_, verificando su _N-Mod, _también bastante confundido.

"Entonces, ¿Cómo explicas esto?"

El grupo había salido del planeta cubierto por nubes, sólo para llegar a otro planeta que _también_ estaba cubierto por ellas. Los efectos negativos en los dos _N-Warriors_ seguían presentes, aliviándose un poco al estar en el hiperespacio.

"¡Wa!¿Por qué seguimos aquí?" cuestionó Dawn con algo de enfado.

"No es eso." Respondió el portador del Valor. "Estamos en otro planeta… pero…"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Espera un momento…" respondió Tai, presionando unos botones en su _N-Mod_. "Computadora, analiza la composición de los siguientes cinco mundos… siempre quise decir eso."

El aparato en la muñeca de Tai comenzó a hacer varios ruidos, indicando que estaba haciendo lo que el joven le había pedido. Luego de algunos segundos, el aparato mostró el resultado en un pequeño holograma, uno que al _Digidestined_ no le agradó.

"Oh no…" comentó. "Según esto, lo siguientes cinco mundos son exactamente iguales a este."

"¡¿Iguales?!" Exclamó Dawn, deprimiéndose un poco, dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas. "No soportaré esto… cada vez me siento más mal…"

"¿No pueden hacer algo?" cuestionó Ichigo con curiosidad.

"No, este es el único camino que Zero nos puso…"

"¿Tienes una idea del porqué está así este mundo?"

"¿Por qué más? Creo que es así de forma natural."

"Será mejor que lo analices."

"Como quieras…" comentó Tai, presionando otros botones en su _N-Mod_. Luego de unos segundos, el aparato mostró el resultado, uno que sorprendió a Tai. "¡¿Pero que rayos…?!"

"¿Qué sucede?" cuestionó el _Shinigami_.

"Si estos resultados están bien, este y los siguientes planetas tienen altos niveles de radiación… _**altos**_ niveles."

"¿Radiación?¿Como los de una _Bomba Nuclear_?"

"Exactamente."

"¿De que tan altos niveles estamos hablando, Tai?" cuestionó Dawn.

"Veamos… imaginen el arma nuclear más poderosa que haya en su mundo… ahora, multipliquen su fuerza por mil."

"Wow, eso es bastante, no puedo creer que…"

"Y esa bomba, háganla estallar mil veces alrededor del globo cada minuto por un año… ese es el nivel de radiación que hay aquí."

Ante tal explicación, la joven _Coordinator_ y el _Shinigami_ se quedaron mirando con asombro el lugar. Dawn se sentía más mal que antes con sólo escuchar la explicación de Tai.

"Vamos a morir aquí…" comentó la chica de cabello azul con desanimo.

"No lo creo." Comentó Tai. "Estos niveles de radiación son tan altos que ningún ser vivo podría resistirlo… y míranos aquí. Lo único que sentimos es asco y dolores de cabeza…"

"Hablen por ustedes, que yo estoy bien." Expresó Ichigo. "Quizás por ser _Shinigami_ la radiación no me afecta."

"Según estos datos, la radiación no podrá matarnos dado que nuestros cuerpos están protegidos por nuestras auras y armaduras. Lo máximo que sentiremos será un gran malestar, pero no moriremos."

"Que gran alivio." Comentó Dawn con sarcasmo.

"Oye, al menos no moriremos... ¿Eh? Parece que hay algo más aquí…"

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Ichigo.

"Veamos… aquí dice que… oh vaya, parece que si nos transformamos en _Súper N-Warriors_, el efecto en nosotros será mucho menor."

"Inténtalo."

Sin decírselo dos veces, el _Digidestined_ se convirtió en _Súper N-Warrior_ para tratar de disminuir el efecto. Casi de inmediato se sintió mucho mejor, hasta tomó una gran bocanada de aire, demostrando su alivio.

"Si funciona, y funciona muy bien." Comentó Tai con alivio.

"Claro, señor sección amarilla." Respondió Ichigo con burla. "Dawn, será mejor que también te trans…"

"Estoy un paso delante de ustedes." Contestó la joven, cuyo cabello ya era dorado y erizado como su compañero.

"Olvídalo."

"Sigamos adelante." Expresó el guerrero de Wargreymon. "Quizás hallemos algo. Vamos antes de que regresen los síntomas."

Los tres guerreros continuaron corriendo, tratando de escapar de esos mundos radioactivos.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _12-Magical Mystery- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

_**-Galaxia: Nintenverse-**_

_-Planeta: Novaterra-_

En la torre principal de los _N-Warriors_, el _N-Warrior_ Raphael se encontraba sentado en el trono del emperador, aquel que lo usaba únicamente aquel que fuera el líder del _Novaterran Empire_. Frente a él se encontraban varios guerreros en el mismo salón.

De parte de los _Saints_, estaban los caballeros dorados de _Gemini, Capricorn, Leo, Acuarius, Pisces, Virgo_ y _Libra_, además de los de bronce _Dragon, Cygnus_ y _Andromeda._

De los _Shinigamis_, estaban los capitanes Byakuya y Hitsugaya, además de Rukia.

De los _Jedis_, estaban sólo dos; un hombre de piel oscura y sin cabello, y una chica de piel roja con crestas blancas.

De los _Saiyans_, sólo estaba un chico de unos diez años, vistiendo un gi de combate morado.

Y de los _Dragon Knights_ había… nadie, ya que en la galaxia _Quest_ había un déficit de _Dragon Knights_ que habían renacido en esta época. En toda la galaxia _Quest_, sólo había máximo unos cien _Dragon Knights_, y de ellos, sólo Fly era el único lo suficientemente 'maduro' para pelear contra enemigos fuera de su mundo y la _Madre Dragón _no quería arriesgar a uno de ellos. Sin embargo, si venían dos representantes de la galaxia _Quest_, aunque no eran _Dragon Knights_. ¿Por qué? Ni idea, pero ahí estaban. Un hombre de cabello celeste, con anteojos, quien usaba un traje rojo con dorado, con una especie de "A" en su pecho, aparte de portar una espada. Él era el primer maestro de Fly, aquel quien le enseñó el arte de la espada al joven _Dragon Knight_; él era Abán, el Valiente. El segundo representante era una chica, de cabello rosado de aproximadamente unos dieciséis años de edad. Ella era Maam, la segunda alumna de Abán, una guerrera de clase _Monk_ que usaba sus puños para luchar. Si bien no era tan fuerte como los demás, ella tenía otras razones para estar ahí.

"¿Segura que quieres venir, Maam?" preguntó Abán una vez más a su alumna.

"Maestro, ya se lo he dicho." Respondió la joven. "Tengo que buscarlo…"

"No creo que esté en este planeta…"

"Lo sé, pero ya no me puedo quedar sin hacer nada, sólo esperando a que regrese. Yo quiero encontrarlo por mi cuenta. Fue mi culpa que se haya ido, y seré yo la que lo encuentre."

"Está bien, pero eso tendrá que esperar, ya que estamos aquí para otra cosa más importante."

"Lo sé…" terminó de decir la joven con tristeza. "Pero después, encontraré a Pop y lo llevaré de regreso a casa."

"Sé que lo harás…" comentó Abán, antes de mirar al frente, sabiendo que estaban por comenzar.

Los siete _Gold Saints_, quienes eran los que estaban justo al frente del _Dark Sage_, se encontraban de rodillas, con sus cascos en las manos, en señal de respeto.

"Entiendo." Comentó Raphael con sus ojos cerrados. "Así que _Athena_ ha sido raptada."

"Efectivamente, _Master_ Raphael." Comentó Dohko de Libra, el líder de los _Gold Saints_ y el nombrado _Patriarch_, el puesto más alto de los _Athena_'s _Saints_. "Siete _Pharaohns_ fueron a nuestra galaxia e invadieron el _Santuario_. Aunque los invasores menores fueron repelidos por los demás _Saints_, esos siete entraron a las _Doce Casas_, vencieron a los _Gold Saints_ del lugar y secuestraron a _Athena_."

"Ya veo… este debe ser el plan de _Anubis_ para debilitar nuestra alianza. Sin _Chaos_ y _Balance,_ _Athena_ es la _Guardiana _más fuerte de la alianza. _Anubis_ no quiere que ella se entrometa en sus planes, por eso la raptó mientras el _Santuario_ estaba débil."

"_Master_ Raphael, le comento que nosotros pensamos ir a la galaxia _Duat_ para rescatar a nuestra diosa. Lo lamentamos si al hacer esto dejamos desprotegidos los mundos humanos de esta galaxia, pero es nuestro deber…"

"Lo entiendo, su deber como _Saints_ está primero. No se preocupen." Comentó el hechicero, mirando a los demás que estaban en el salón. "Me imagino que ustedes también quieren ir a la galaxia _Duat_."

Los demás asintieron, cada uno teniendo sus razones.

"Quiero encontrar a un amigo quien partió a esa galaxia." Comentó Rukia. "Se lo debo."

"Mi padre fue a ese lugar, y yo también tengo esa misión." Expresó el chico de cabello negro de la galaxia North, el hijo de Goku, el _Saiyan_ Gohan.

"El consejo _Jedi_ me mandó para investigar ese lugar y ayudar a los _Jedis_ Kenobi y Skywalker." Comentó el _Jedi_ _Master_ Mace Windu.

"Y yo tengo que ver como es mi nuevo maestro." Dijo la chica _Jedi_ que estaba con Windu, una Togruta llamada Ashoka Tano.

"Y yo debo asegurarme de que mi discípulo está bien." Comentó Abán. "Además, no puedo permitir que el mal amenace nuevamente mi mundo."

Raphael asintió ante esto, sabiendo que cada uno tenía una razón para partir a la galaxia de la muerte gobernada por _Anubis_ y, aunque quisiera, no podía detenerlos.

"Lo entiendo, entonces irán todos a la galaxia _Duat_." Comentó el hechicero. "De parte de nosotros, llevarán a dos personas."

"¿Quiénes serán?" cuestionó Aioria.

"Uno soy yo."

La mayoría volteó a ver a la puerta del salón, dándose cuenta de la presencia de un hombre anciano, de gran barba parecida a la de Santa Claus, y un joven a su lado, de unos trece años de edad, cabello castaño hacia atrás y ojos celestes.

"¿Quiénes son ellos, _Master Raphael_?" preguntó Dokho con curiosidad.

"Él es el Doctor Thomas Light, científico genio del planeta _Replira_." Respondió el _Dark Sage._ "A su lado está un nuevo _N-Warrior_, su creación más grande; _Megaman_."

"¿Un nuevo _N-Warrior_?"

"Así es." Contestó el Dr Light. "Hace unos días pasamos a Megaman por el mismo proceso que su hermano, Megaman X, para convertirlo en humano. Casi después de ser transformado, una _Keyblade_ se formó por la fortaleza y honestidad de su corazón, otorgándole un _Nova Crystal_."

"Quizás no sea tan fuerte y hábil como mi hermano." Expresó Megaman. "Pero he estado entrenando arduamente para alcanzar el mismo nivel que él. Ya tengo mi _Bankai Armor_ y mi _Súper N-Warrior Form_, así que estoy listo para todo."

"Si, Megaman los acompañará." Comentó Raphael. "Al ser anteriormente un robot, posee las mismas cualidades que X y Zero, por lo que podría ayudarlos en su búsqueda de los demás."

"Ahora que soy humano, me gustaría que me llamaran _Rock Light._"

"Como desees."

"¿Y quien es el otro que nos acompañará?" cuestionó Gohan.

"El otro que irá con ustedes será mi aprendiz."

"¿Su aprendiz?" cuestionó Dohko.

"Si… ven, mi discípulo."

De pronto, en el centro del lugar, explotó una cortina de humo, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. Entonces, algo comenzó a aparecer en el centro del humo, una figura humana… una que tosía.

"¡Cof! Cielos, creo que me pasé con el humo, ¡Cof!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _14-Canard- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U.)_

El grupo pudo ver, luego de que la cortina de humo se desvaneciera, a un joven, de unos diecisiete años, de cabello castaño, usando una especie de traje de hechicero celeste, con botas cafés y guantes del mismo color, además de tener en su cabeza un sombrero parecido al de los _Black Mages_ de la series de _Final Fantasy_. El chico, al mirar a todos los presentes, rápidamente se compuso y los saludó.

"¡Aprendiz Viku a sus órdenes!" Exclamó el chico, avanzando para estar a la vista de todos… aunque no se dio cuenta del tubo de metal suelto que estaba en el piso y que, al pisarlo, hizo que se tropezara, haciendo que cayera de espaldas. "Ow… Eso dolió…"

Los demás héroes lo miraron con confusión, sintiendo como una gota de sudor bajaba por sus nucas.

"¿Quién es él?" cuestionó Rukia con confusión, al no sentir un poder espiritual muy fuerte emanando del joven. _'¿De verdad será el aprendiz del Dark Sage, el líder de los N-Warriors?'_

"Les presento a Viku." Expresó el Raphael. "Él ha sido mi aprendiz desde hace unos meses. Lo he entrenado en las habitaciones del tiempo para que se haga más fuerte. Es un aprendiz a _N-Warrior_."

"¿Aprendiz?" preguntó Hyoga. "¿No es un _N-Warrior_ completo?"

"Aún no. No tiene _Nova Crystal_, pero tiene grandes posibilidades de tener uno."

"Entonces, él es un _Keyblade Aspirant_." Comentó Abán con seriedad.

"Así es."

"¿Qué es eso, _Master_?" preguntó Ashoka al _Jedi_ con el que venía.

"Un _Keyblade_ _Aspirant_ es un humano con grandes poderes y de gran corazón, pero que aún no ha sido elegido por una _Keyblade_ o creado una. Los _Keyblade_ _Masters_, si encuentran a uno, pueden entrenarlo con _Cyber Keyblades_, llaves que tienen las mismas propiedades que una _Keyblade_ pero con menos fuerza y sin _Keychains_, ya que fueron creadas por científicos en lugar de por la fuerza del corazón de una persona."

"Oh, ya veo… son como los _Padawans_."

"Algo parecido." Comentó el _Jedi_, antes de mirar al _Dark Sage_. "_Master_ Raphael, ¿Cree que sea buena idea mandar a un _Aspirant_ a la galaxia _Duat_? Un _Keyblade_ _Aspirant_ no es muy fuerte que digamos. Quizás ya cuando tenga una _Keyblade_ de verdad…"

"Entiendo su preocupación, _Master_ Windu." Respondió el hechicero. "Sin embargo, Viku es más fuerte de lo que aparenta. Tiene el mismo poder de lucha que Alan o Kristal cuando no están usando sus armaduras ni transformados. Viku es, aparte, experto tanto en magia como en la espada."

"Me avergüenza, maestro." Comentó el chico con algo de nervios.

"Además de eso, me gustaría que tuviera algo de experiencia en combates reales y no simulados como en los entrenamientos. Kristal y Alan, luego de ser entrenados por mí, tuvieron que luchar arduamente para evitar que Exus obtuviera la victoria y han madurado mucho por eso. Estoy seguro de que esta experiencia ayudaría a Viku tanto como lo ha hecho con ellos, quizás lo suficiente como para que una _Keyblade_ lo elija finalmente."

"Entiendo, entonces no habrá problemas."

"Por nosotros tampoco, _Master_ Raphael." Dijo Dohko. "Será un placer mostrarle a su alumno la experiencia que hemos obtenido."

"¡Muchas gracias por aceptarme!" Exclamó Viku, haciendo una reverencia. _'¡Que bien!¡Los personajes de mis series favoritas están aquí! Nunca creí que esto fuera posible. ¡Yahoo!'_ pensó el joven con ganas de llorar de emoción.

"Muy bien." Comentó Raphael. "Viku, será mejor que te prepares. En diez minutos nos encontraremos en el _Stargate_ para mandarlos a la galaxia _Duat_."

"¡Si, maestro!" Exclamó el joven, saliendo de ahí a gran velocidad… aunque una vez más, el tubo de metal se interpuso en su camino, haciéndolo caer. "¡Ow!" expresó, mientras los demás presentes sólo lo miraron con confusión y algo de pena.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _82-The Mako-Controlling Organization- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core; Final Fantasy VII)_

Luego de que se fuera, Raphael miró a los presentes con seriedad.

"Tomen esto si van a la galaxia _Duat_." Comentó el hechicero, haciendo aparecer con su magia dos maletines frente a él, flotando a unos centímetros del suelo. En su interior había pequeños aparatos, _N-Mods_. "Estos aparatos son capaces de detectar los rastros de las presencias de los demás héroes, con un máximo de cuarentaiocho horas de haber estado en un lugar. Si los usan, podrán saber si uno de ellos estuvo en ese planeta."

"¿Qué tan difícil será esta misión?" cuestionó Saga de _Gemini._

"No tengo idea de cómo está formada la galaxia _Duat_, pero estoy seguro de que existirán cientos de planetas y que estarán conectados en una forma parecida a la red de _Stargates_ de esta galaxia. Con esos _N-Mods_, que tienen los datos de las presencias de los demás héroes que fueron antes que ustedes, podrán encontrarlos."

"Entiendo." Dijo Dohko, tomando uno de los aparatos y colocándolo en la muñeca izquierda, justo frente a su escudo dorado. "Gracias por esto, _Master_ Raphael, los usaremos para encontrar a los demás."

"Vayan con cuidado, guerreros de la _Nova Alliance_, que el camino será bastante peligroso."

Y así, todos los presentes comenzaron a retirarse del lugar, dispuestos a partir hacia la galaxia de la muerte.

* * *

_**-Galaxia: Duat-**_

El grupo de Dawn, Tai e Ichigo seguía corriendo por otro mundo radioactivo. Era el quinto mundo con las mismas condiciones, algo que estaba afectando a los dos _N-Warriors_ un poco, aunque sus transformaciones minimizaban los efectos negativos sobre sus cuerpos.

"¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado corriendo en mundos así?" preguntó el _Shinigami_.

"Al menos por una hora y media." Respondió el _Digidestined_.

"¡Me estoy cansando de esto!" exclamó la _Coordinator_ con enfado. "¡¿Cuándo llegaremos a otro mundo diferente?!"

"Según el mapa, unos dos mundos más."

"¡Genial!"

"Oigan, miren eso." Comentó Ichigo, señalando al frente.

El grupo se detuvo en una colina, mirando abajo, notando una pequeña ciudad, o más bien un pueblo muy grande, a unos kilómetros de distancia.

"Veamos si hay algo en ese lugar." Comentó Tai.

"¿Quieres intentarlo?" preguntó Ichigo con algo de incredulidad. "¿Acaso olvidas que, en los últimos cinco pueblos por los que hemos pasado, sus habitantes descubren que somos de la Nova Alliance y nos intentan matar?"

"Quizás ahora sea diferente." Respondió con algo de esperanzas.

"Además." Empezó Dawn. "Quiero un poco de agua…"

"Está bien, pero si nos vuelven a correr, les recordaré esto." Dijo el _Shinigami_ con algo de frustración.

"No creo que sea tan malo…" comentó Dawn, corriendo hacia el pueblo.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _160-Comical world- _(**Soundtrack: **_Bleach)_

Cinco minutos después, podemos ver a los tres ser perseguidos por los habitantes por todo el pueblo, en una escena digna de representar a _Benny Hill_.

"¿Cómo era eso?... ¡Ah sí!¡Se los dije!" Exclamó Ichigo con enfado.

"¡Ya lo sabemos!" Respondieron Dawn y Tai.

Mientras seguían corriendo por el pueblo, sin acordarse que podían salir de ahí usando su velocidad, el grupo terminó frente a una casa abandonada y entraron ahí, pensando que no los encontrarían. Sin embargo, uno de ellos logró divisarlos y llamó a sus demás compañeros, todos armados con _Staff Weapons_ y demás armas futuristas, a pesar de que la arquitectura del pueblo no superaba la de los años 1900.

"Rayos, no logramos escapar." Comentó Tai.

"Podemos salir de aquí usando nuestras habilidades fácilmente." Expresó Ichigo.

"Pero no podemos matarlos."

"¿Quién dijo que teníamos que matarlos?"

"Entonces salgamos…"

"Y yo que quería descansar…" dijo Dawn con cansancio, sentándose sobre una caja de madera.

"No hay tiempo, debemos de…"

Entonces, para sorpresa del grupo, se comenzó a escuchar un extraño ruido proveniente de la chimenea de la casa. Al voltear hacia allá, pudieron ver como el suelo de la misma estaba moviéndose un poco, hasta que entonces se abrió, dejando ver a un niño, de no más de ocho años de edad, de cabello azul.

"¡Vengan!" exclamó el niño, indicándoles a los héroes a que lo siguieran.

"¡Que suerte!" exclamó Dawn, poniéndose de pie.

"¡Espera!¿Y si es una trampa?" cuestionó Tai.

"Creo que no tenemos otra opción… a menos que sea salir de aquí por el frente." Comentó Ichigo.

"Está bien…"

Y así, los tres entraron por la pequeña puerta debajo de la chimenea y escaparon de ahí. Segundos después, una esfera entró por una ventana y comenzó a brillar. La esfera se convirtió en un pequeño agujero negro que absorbió todo el interior de la casa, así como la casa en si, antes de desaparecer, dejando un enorme cráter perfectamente redondo en su lugar.

Desde una colina cercana, los tres héroes miraron lo que había pasado en el pequeño refugio, sintiéndose algo nerviosos al ver lo que pasó.

"¿Una civilización cien años atrasada posee armas de destrucción masiva para eliminar la materia en segundos? Eso no suena lógico." Comentó Tai.

"No lo sé, pero que bueno que salimos de ahí." Respondió Ichigo con nervios.

"¡Oye!¿A donde vas?" Cuestionó Dawn, viendo como el niño se iba corriendo a un bosque de arboles de hojas amarillas. "¡Sigámoslo!"

"Dawn, no tenemos tiempo, debemos seguir." Dijo el _Digidestined_.

"Él nos salvó, al menos debo agradecérselo."

"Ok, ok, entonces vamos…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _17-Secret of the Forest- _(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger)_

Los tres comenzaron a correr, siguiendo al niño que se les había escapado, sin darse cuenta de que alguien más los estaba siguiendo, usando un avanzado traje para evitar la detección de radares y detección de auras.

El grupo corrió, siguiendo la presencia del chico, continuó corriendo hasta que encontraron una casa en medio del bosque, algo que los confundió bastante.

"Aquí debe vivir el niño." Comentó Ichigo, caminando hacia la casa… antes de tener que detenerse ya que un disparo de plasma pasó justo a lado de su cabeza. "¿Pero que ra…?"

"¡¿Quién está ahí?!" se escuchó la voz de una mujer proveniente de la casa. "¿Son soldados de _Anubis_?"

Los tres héroes se miraron con confusión. Las últimas dos veces que alguien les preguntó eso y respondieron con la verdad, fueron atacados salvajemente por los habitantes de pueblos por los que habían pasado.

"Eh… si, somos guerreros de _Anubis_." Comentó Tai con algo de nerviosismo, mintiendo sobre su identidad. Entonces, varios disparos de plasma pasaron cerca de ellos, teniendo que evitar unos para no salir heridos. "¡¿Pero que…?!"

"¡Lárguense!" exclamó la mujer, mientras seguía disparando. "¡No dejaré que se lleven a los niños!"

Los tres se miraron mientras evitaban los disparos. ¿Pero que rayos?¿Personas en la galaxia _Duat_ que no querían a los soldados de _Anubis_? Eso si que era raro.

"¡No, espere, estábamos mintiendo!" Exclamó el _Digidestined_. "¡No somos soldados de _Anubis_!¡Somos de la _Nova Alliance_!"

De inmediato, los disparos cesaron, dejando que los jóvenes se relajaran.

"¿De la _Nova Alliance_?¿Hablan enserio?" preguntó la mujer dentro de la casa.

"¡Si! Somos dos _N-Warriors_ y un _Shinigami_."

Las puertas de la casa comenzaron a abrirse, dejando salir a varios hombres y mujeres de ella, cada uno con un _Staff Weapon_, apuntándoles a los tres. Entonces, una mujer alta, _muy alta_, de casi dos metros, salió de la casa. Tenía el cabello rojo y ojos celestes, y su complexión era bastante robusta. La mujer se les quedó mirando a los tres héroes con curiosidad.

"¿De verdad son _N-Warriors_?" preguntó esa mujer, acercándose a los héroes.

"Si, lo somos." Respondió Tai con algo de nerviosismo, no seguro de lo que iban a hacer.

La mujer se acercó a ellos, mirándolos con detenimiento, cerciorándose de que no fueran soldados de _Anubis_. Cuando notó que las armaduras no correspondían a ningún diseño de los _Snake Soldiers_ y el cabello rubio que ambos tenían, la mujer sonrió con bastante alegría. Se veía muy feliz… tanto que tomó a Tai por la cabeza y lo abrazó con fuerza… aunque, por ser tan alta, el rostro del joven terminó en los enormes pechos de la mujer, unos que incluso a Kristal le darían envidia.

"¡Que bueno!¡Nunca creí que los vería por aquí!" Exclamó la mujer con felicidad. "¡Muchas gracias!"

"S-señora, y-yo… oohhh…" respondió el _Digidestined_, sintiendo tanta pena que no podía ni hablar.

Los demás hombres y mujeres, al verla reaccionar así, bajaron sus armas y comenzaron a celebrar, mientras Dawn e Ichigo los miraban con confusión.

"¿Pero que rayos…?" empezó el _Shinigami_.

"Tu lo haz dicho…" comentó la joven.

"Oh, lo siento, creo que me dejé llevar." Dijo la mujer, soltando a Tai, quien cayó al suelo al no sentir sus piernas. "Por favor, pasen, hay tantas cosas que tengo que decirles."

Mirándose con confusión, Dawn e Ichigo siguieron a los demás habitantes, cargando a un casi inconsciente Tai, al interior de la casa, mientras se preguntaban una cosa…

¿Qué diablos pasaba ahí?

**Fin del Capitulo 33

* * *

**

_**NEXT **__**CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Ichigo****:** Hola, soy Ichigo. ¡Ha! al fin explico aquí. Muy bien, ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?¿porqué hay tantas personas aquí, escapando de _Anubis_? No suena lógico.

**Tai****:** Quizás si sea una rebelión… pero, ¿porqué?

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**La resistencia.**_

**Tai:** Bueno, luego de escuchar esa historia, tiene sentido… ¡Nos atacan!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** Hola gente, otro nuevo capítulo aquí. ¿Que les pareció? Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir de esto, salvo que habrá cosas como estas en el futuro._

_Oh si, la aparición de Viku la explicaré luego y durante el Remake del Ep 2, así que no se preocupen por eso. Viku es el primero de algunos personajes de fans que me habían pedido que aparecieran en mi fic, bueno, los que tengo en el messenger. No tengo pensado agregar más que aquellos que me pidieron por msn, aclaro. Bueno, Viku, esto es para ti._

_Bueno, los veré el otro Sábado... la imagen de Viku y su "Keyblade" está en mi profile junto con los demás. El de Megaman lo estoy haciendo, pero como no muestro su ropa de civil, quizas no lo haga hasta despues._

_Oh si, se me olvidó decir algo; Gohan es también una reencarnación del Gohan original. Sin embargo, no es un Saiyajin puro como Goku o Vegeta, sino un Saiyan, las versiones más "diluidas". Espero aclarar cualquier duda con esto.  
_

_Ahora si... sobres._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	35. Cap 34: La resistencia

_**08/Mayo/09**

* * *

_

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

El grupo de Dawn, Tai e Ichigo seguía su camino a través de los planetas desérticos de la galaxia _Duat_ con la intención de llegar a donde estaba _Anubis_ y rescatar a _Mokona_ y a las _Keyblades_. Sin embargo, el grupo se encontró en un planeta desértico bastante diferente a los anteriores, ya que era rocoso y no arenoso, además de que estaba cubierto por gruesas nubes. Aparte de eso, Dawn y Tai se sentían mal, esto debido a lo que parecía ser niveles de radiación muy altos. Aún así, siguieron sus caminos.

En el _Nintenverse_, los guerreros de las galaxias aliadas planeaban ir a la galaxia _Duat_ para ayudar a sus compañeros. El plan original, que consistía en que ellos tenían que defender al _Nintenverse_ de los _Pharaohns_ mientras los héroes iban a la galaxia de la muerte por _Anubis_, había fallado, ya que los _Pharaohns_ se regresaron a su galaxia a defenderla. Viendo que no tenía sentido el tener que quedarse a defender la galaxia de los _Pharaohns_ si estos estaban en la otra galaxia, el grupo decidió partir a ayudar a sus compañeros.

Mientras tanto, devuelta en la galaxia _Duat_, Dawn, Tai e Ichigo llegaron a un pueblo en donde fueron perseguidos por todos sus habitantes. Entonces, fueron ayudados por un niño, quien los llevó atreves de un pasadizo secreto hasta el bosque, y luego a una casa llena de personas que, al parecer odiaban a los soldados de _Anubis_ y los invitaron a pasar a su hogar.

¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 34: La resistencia._**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _177-Rockvale Temple (Outside)- _(**Soundtrack: **_The Legend of Zelda; Majora's Mask)_

Algunos mundos más adelante, existía una avanzada metrópolis, con enormes rascacielos y autos voladores. Era un mundo que, a pesar de la radiación, ninguno de sus habitantes, sea humano o alien, no era afectado.

En el centro de esta enorme ciudad, existía una pirámide dorada, el templo de uno de los _Pharaohns_. Dentro de esta construcción, había varios soldados manteniendo guardia sobre varias puertas que llevaban al salón principal del cristal oscuro y del trono, a diferencia de las pirámides externas, donde no había nadie más que el _Pharaohn_.

En el centro de la pirámide, estaba el salón del cristal, que servía también como el salón del trono. Frente al cristal oscuro, _Pyramidars_, estaba sentada una mujer de cabello morado, largo hasta un poco debajo de los hombros, de ojos del mismo color. La mujer, de piel blanca y de una figura envidiable, estaba tomando una copa de vino que le servía uno de sus sirvientes, relajándose plácidamente.

"Ah, esto es vida." Comentó para si misma, siendo tratada como la diosa que era. "No hay nada como esto."

La guerrera dorada estaba tranquila, a pesar de que había un problema en los mundos gobernados por ella. Recientemente se había formado un grupo de resistencia entre sus súbditos, mismos que no obedecían sus mandatos y se habían refugiado en algún lugar de sus territorios. Sin embargo, a pesar de llevar algunos días de haberse enterado de esto, aún no los había encontrado. Pero ese hecho no la había molestado, ya que, una vez que los encontrara, su ejército podría acabar con ellos fácilmente.

"No hay de que preocuparse…"

"Disculpe, señora Searia."

Una persona se postró frente a ella. Era un _Snake Soldier_ quien se veía algo agitado.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó la _Pharaohn_ con algo de indiferencia.

"Mi señora, nuestros espías informan que han localizado la base rebelde en el planeta _Metarou_."

"Oh, que bien que lo han encontrado." Comentó aún con desinterés. "Bien, manden al escuadrón _Heruru_ para que se haga cargo de ellos."

"Mi señora, quizás deba esperar a la siguiente información. Al parecer, un espía descubrió que tres guerreros de la _Nova Alliance_ están con ellos."

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó la mujer, esto último llamando su atención.

"Así es. Al parecer son dos _N-Warriors_ y un _Shinigami_. Fueron perseguidos por los habitantes del pueblo y eliminados con una bomba de gravedad, pero al parecer escaparon y los rebeldes les dieron refugio."

"Rayos, no creí que esos guerreros de la _Nova Alliance_ llegaran aquí tan rápido. ¿Qué pasó con la vigilancia de los planetas _Centu_ y _Armaro?_"

"Hemos tratado de comunicarnos con ellos, pero no responden. Al parecer los guerreros los tomaron por sorpresa."

"Rayos, y justo en el momento en el que no llamamos a esos mundos." Comentó la _Pharaohn_, colocando copa en una mesa cercana y colocándose de pie. "Muy bien, que los escuadrones _Heruru_, _Ark_ y _Everon _vayan al planeta _Metarou_… yo encabezaré el ataque."

El _Snake Soldier_ se veía emocionado. Muy pocas veces su diosa se encargaba de las misiones personalmente. Era la primera vez que podía servir bajo el mando directo de la _Pharaohn_… y estaba emocionado.

"Si, mi diosa, prepararé todo para el ataque." Comentó el soldado, haciendo una reverencia y poniéndose de pie, saliendo del lugar y preparando todo.

"Muy bien." Comentó la _Pharaohn_, viendo a sus súbditos. "Preparen todo. Tenemos una resistencia que aplastar."

* * *

_-Planeta: Metarou-_

La casa que los héroes de la _Nova Alliance_ era en realidad una fachada, ya que, debajo de ella, se encontraba un complejo de túneles subterráneos que se expandían por varios kilómetros. Era un complejo que se había creado en sólo una semana, usando las avanzadas herramientas de otra civilización.

Unos minutos después, los tres habían sido guiados a un cuarto especial, un enorme 'salón' donde había una mesa de madera, al igual que varias sillas. La mujer que había abrazado a Tai con fuerza se sentó en una de ellas, mientras otros hombres y mujeres hacían lo mismo.

"No se preocupen, aquí pueden regresar a la normalidad. La radiación no les afectará aquí." Dijo la mujer, quien parecía ser la líder.

"Discúlpenos, pero preferimos mantenernos así." Comentó Tai aún con desconfianza. "Primero, quiero que me respondan algunas preguntas."

"Es natural, me imagino que ustedes tienen varias."

"Exacto, y comenzaré con la más común de todas; ¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

"Bueno, mi nombre es Eva, y soy la líder de esta resistencia."

"¿Resistencia?¿Contra quien están revelándose?" preguntó Ichigo.

"En contra de las políticas del dios _Anubis_."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _146-SeeD- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII)_

Los tres guerreros se miraron con confusión luego de escuchar la respuesta de la mujer.

"¿Por qué se están revelando?" preguntó Dawn.

"Verán, todo empezó hace un mes, cuando nuestro dios mandó un aviso a todos los habitantes de esta galaxia; que teníamos que prepararnos para la guerra contra una galaxia enemiga."

"La nuestra, supongo."

"Exactamente, aunque al principio no sabíamos quienes eran. Nosotros siempre estamos dispuestos a morir por nuestro dios, sin embargo, eso cambió un día."

"¿Qué ocurrió?" preguntó el _Shinigami_.

"Verán, supuestamente todos aquellos que en un día les saliera un símbolo en la frente serían aquellos que tenían que luchar por _Anubis_ como soldados. Ese símbolo es el _Destiny Emblem_, cuyo significado es el de marcar a aquellos de que deben ser soldados de nuestro dios. Normalmente, una persona como nosotros estaría de acuerdo con eso… pero no con lo que pasó."

"¿Qué es?"

"En varios planetas de este sector el símbolo apareció… en la frente de los niños."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Tai con sorpresa.

"Si. Varios niños, de menos de doce años de edad, poseían ese símbolo, lo que significaba que tenían que luchar como soldados de _Anubis_ hasta la muerte."

"Eso es bastante cruel." Comentó Dawn con tristeza.

"Exactamente. Muchos de nosotros se negaron a enviar a sus hijos al combate, por lo que empezó una guerra civil entre nosotros y aquellos que querían seguir las ordenes de nuestro dios. Familias de dividieron y amistades se rompieron por esto. Fue así como varios de los habitantes de estos planetas formamos esta resistencia, para proteger a nuestros niños de esa regla."

"Entiendo." Dijo Ichigo. "Esa es una regla estúpida. Mandar a los niños a pelear guerras cuando hay cientos de adultos dispuestos a luchar."

"Exactamente." Dijo Eva con tristeza. "Siempre creímos que nuestro dios sería justo, pero nunca pensamos que nos ordenara algo así."

"Hay algo que no entiendo de esto." Comentó Tai. "¿Por qué, cuando nos vieron, nos recibieron tan bien?"

Eva se quedó pensando un momento, viendo como explicarles la situación a los héroes que estaban frente a ella.

"Hace unos días, nos enteramos que la alianza a la que nuestro señor _Anubis_ estaba enfrentando era la _Nova Alliance_. Conocíamos bien a los miembros de esa alianza y sabíamos que tarde o temprano iban a aparecer en estos mundos."

"¿Tenían confianza en que llegáramos hasta los anillos interiores de la galaxia _Duat_?" cuestionó el _Digidestined_ con confusión.

"Si, estábamos seguros… pero no creímos que fuera tan pronto. Creímos que tardarían unos años en llegar hasta aquí, luego de haber debilitado las fuerzas de _Anubis_, momento el cual usaríamos para atacar y unirnos a ustedes."

"Pero no creímos que ustedes fueran tan fuertes para llegar hasta aquí tan rápido." Comentó uno de los otros aldeanos, uno ya más anciano que los demás.

"Supongo que sus cruceros de batalla están a poca distancia de este sistema solar, ¿no es así?" preguntó una mujer que estaba con ellos, algo lo cual dejó helados a los tres héroes.

"¿N-nuestros c-cruceros de batalla?" cuestionó Dawn con nerviosismo.

"Obviamente ustedes tienen semejantes naves, ¿No?"

Los tres se miraron con nerviosismo, no sabiendo que decir.

"B-bueno… si, tenemos cruceros de batalla…" comentó Tai con nervios.

"¡Lo sabíamos!" Exclamó Eva, colocándose de rodillas, al igual que todos los presentes. "¡Por favor!¡Cuando sus naves de batalla y su ejercito llegue a este planeta, permítanos unirnos a ustedes!¡Por favor, dejen que nuestros niños escapen de ese destino!"

Dawn, Tai e Ichigo se miraron nuevamente, sintiendo mucha angustia por lo que estaba sucediendo, mientras todas las personas de ese refugio les imploraban algo que no podían darles. Tai, el auto nombrado líder del grupo, suspiró con resignación.

"Lo siento, pero no podemos hacer eso…"

"¿Que?" preguntó Eva con sorpresa, alzando la mirada. "¿C-como que no pueden hacerlo?"

"¿Piensan dejarnos con ellos?" cuestionó uno de los presentes con enfado. "¿Quieren que nuestros niños luchen?"

"¡No es eso!" Exclamó Dawn con tristeza. "Es sólo que… las cosas no son como creen."

"¿Qué están diciendo?"

"No hay ningún crucero de batalla de la _Nova Alliance_ en toda la galaxia _Duat_." Respondió Ichigo, sorprendiendo a todos los habitantes.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" preguntó una mujer. "¿Quieres decir que no hay ejércitos del _Nintenverse_ y sus galaxias aliadas en estos territorios?"

"No, no las hay."

"¡Imposible! Entonces, ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?"

"Todo fue parte de un plan." Comentó Tai. "Las fuerzas de _Anubis_ tomaron a las del _Nintenverse_ por sorpresa, superándonos en numero, con una tecnología similar a la nuestra. Los quince _Pharaohns_ lideraban el ataque."

"¿Qué?¿Incluso los sacerdotes sagrados fueron a la guerra?" cuestionó un hombre con asombro.

"Si, ellos atacaron varios mundos nuestros, sometiendo a muchos y destruyendo otros." Comentó la guerrera de _Palkia_.

"No se podían vencer de frente, así que se ideó otra estrategia." Dijo el _Shinigami_ con seriedad.

"Mientras las fuerzas del _Nintenverse_ y de las galaxias aliadas mantenían a raya a los _Pharaohns_." Empezó Tai. "Un grupo de diecinueve personas vinimos a esta galaxia, suponiendo que sus defensas estaban debilitadas al concentrarse todo en el ataque, y derrotar a _Anubis_ mientras sus _Pharaohns_ estaban ocupados."

"¡¿Qué dices?!" Exclamó uno de los presentes. "¿Planean derrotar a un dios?"

"Las reencarnaciones de _Chaos_ y _Balance_ están con nosotros, así que no tenemos tanto que temer."

"Pero, escuché que las armas de los _Guardianes_ del _Nintenverse_ fueron tomadas por _Anubis_. Sin ellas, esos _Guardianes_ no pueden despertar."

"No se preocupen, las recuperaremos." Comentó Dawn.

"¿Cómo lo harán?"

"Bueno… no lo hemos pensado." Dijo ella con inocencia, haciendo que a todos les recorriera una gota de sudor por la nuca.

"¡Están locos!" Exclamó una mujer presente.

"Locos que hemos vencido ya a todos los _Pharaohns_ del anillo exterior de esta galaxia."

"¿Qué?¿No que los sacerdotes estaban en su galaxia?"

"Al parecer _Anubis_ nos adivinó el plan." Empezó Tai. "Cuando llegamos a las pirámides doradas, descubrimos que los _Pharaohns_ habían regresado para protegerlas. No fue fácil, pero logramos vencerlos…"

"Yo vencí a uno, pero ustedes parecen no haber peleado." Expresó Ichigo con cierto desgano.

"Bueno, tu entiendes."

Los miembros de la resistencia se quedaron sorprendidos. ¿De verdad habían derrotado a ocho d ellos quince _Pharaohns_ de la galaxia?

"Si lo que dicen es cierto, ¿Qué hacen aquí?" preguntó Eva.

"Sabemos que este mundo está en el camino a una pirámide." Comentó Ichigo. "Venimos del planeta _Gateway_ de esta galaxia, pasando por la ruta más rápida."

"Entiendo…"

"Discúlpenos, pero no podemos ayudarles." Dijo Dawn con tristeza. "Tenemos poco tiempo; en menos de diez horas, _Anubis_ habrá absorbido todo el poder de _Mokona_, _Guardiana_ de la galaxia _Dream_, y de las _Chaos_ y _Balance_ _Keyblades_, volviéndose muy peligroso."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _144-Autozam - Voice from Darkness- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth)_

El grupo de personas se quedó callado, mirándose los unos a los otros. Esta no era la respuesta que ellos querían, pero no podían hacer nada. Los héroes de la _Nova Alliance_ tenían su misión.

"Entonces los ayudaremos." Comentó Eva de pronto, sorprendiendo a los héroes.

"¿Ayudarnos?" preguntó Ichigo.

"Si, podemos ayudarlos a llegar a la pirámide. Verán, el templo de la _Pharaohn_ _of Sekhmet_, nuestra señora Searia, está en el centro de una ciudad avanzada, fortificada, llena de cientos de soldados dispuestos a morir por ella. Podríamos ayudarles a entrar al templo y así poder luchar contra ella."

"Pero, ¿Qué hay de ustedes?" preguntó Dawn. "¿No querían cuidar de sus niños?"

"Si, pero preferimos luchar para que ellos vivan en un mundo libre, a que sigan viviendo con el miedo de ser tomados por los soldados y convertidos en uno de ellos."

Los tres héroes una vez más se miraron, cada uno sabiendo lo que sus compañeros pensaban.

"Está bien, ayúdenos a llegar al templo dorado." Comentó Tai con alegría.

"Por supuesto, con al condición de que, cuando esto acabe, nos acepten en su galaxia." Exigió Eva.

"No creo que haya problema, así que… de acuerdo."

"Es una promesa." Comentó la mujer, poniéndose de pie y extendiendo su brazo derecho, mismo que Tai tomó en señal de saludo, cerrando el trato.

Unos minutos después, las personas del lugar les ofrecieron algo de alimento y agua, algo que aceptaron con gusto, aunque sabían que podrían estar radioactivas debido a las condiciones del exterior. Sin embargo, Eva les comentó que todo estaba bien, ya que los alimentos creados, no cultivados, por ellos no eran radioactivos, por lo que decidieron comer un poco antes de seguir.

"¿Por qué es que están vivos?" preguntó Tai de repente. "Con estos niveles de radiación, ningún ser viviente podría sobrevivir."

"Pasó hace miles de años." Comentó Eva. "En el pasado, uno de los _Pharaohns_ decidió crear una raza de guerreros resistentes a la radiación, pero no sabían como hacerlo. Un día, se le ocurrió modificar los genes de ciertos individuos y dejarlos en varios planetas de este sector… y luego activó sus armas nucleares. En el pasado, varios mundos eran habitados por otras civilizaciones, pero a ese _Pharaohn_ no le importó y calcinó a aquellos que estaban bajo su protección, todo por la ambición de conseguir la raza resistente."

"Que horrible." Comentó Dawn con tristeza.

"Si, pero logró su objetivo. Unos de sus sujetos de prueba sobrevivieron a la radiación intensa, por lo que se basó en ellos para crear una nueva civilización; la nuestra."

"Pero…" preguntó Ichigo, recordando la condición del exterior. "¿Por qué se quedaron aquí? Varios planetas están muertos… a excepción del bosque que rodea esta ciudad."

"La radiación mató a toda vida de los planetas, incluyendo animal, vegetal e incluso bacterial. Sin embargo, este bosque que nos rodea es otro experimento del mismo _Pharaohn_ para crear nueva vida. Eso si, al _Pharaohn_ que hizo esto no le importó limpiar los planetas, por eso es que todos en este sector de la galaxia son así. Si ustedes estuvieran sin sus armaduras, morirían en el acto."

"Eso lo entendemos." Comentó Dawn. "Nos sentimos muy mal aún con nuestras armaduras."

"La radiación los estaba afectando."

"Lo sabemos…"

"Entonces…" empezó Ichigo. "Estos mundos son planetas muertos… ¡Muy bien!¡Entonces mataremos a ese _Pharaohn_ para hacerlo pagar!"

"Siento contradecirte, pero el _Pharaohn_ que hizo esto murió hace millones de años." Expresó Eva. "Sin embargo, la que domina estos territorios, la _Pharaohn_ Searia, es su descendiente."

"Oh…"

"Bueno, si no les molesta, tenemos que prepararnos." Comentó Tai. "Tenemos poco tiempo y necesitamos llegar al centro de la galaxia lo más rápido posible, destruyendo el _Pyramidars_ de la pirámide más cercana."

"Claro, no se preocupen, los llevaremos a ese lugar…" dijo la líder con alegría. "Preparémonos…"

* * *

En la superficie, varias personas de la resistencia hacían guardia en la casa que estaba sobre la entrada de la base, entre ellos algunos niños que habían querido estar ahí en ese momento. Las horas pasaban tranquilamente, gracias a un sistema de escudo holográfico que estaba instalado en el techo de la casa, mismo que hacía que la construcción fuera cubierta por un escudo protector, aunque uno algo débil, apenas lo suficiente como para que sea sólido, aunque no dañino para quien lo toque. Sin embargo, ese no era su defensa más eficaz, ya que el sistema de escudo, combinado con uno holográfico, permitía que el escudo cambiara de apariencia. En este momento, el sistema estaba activado, el holograma mostrado siendo una enorme roca, mientras que el escudo hacía pensar a cualquier viajero que se quedara ahí que estaba tocando una roca.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _103-Evil Reborn- _(**Soundtrack: **_Soul Calibur II)_

En ese momento, uno de los hombres se asomó por la ventana, viendo al exterior, un reflejo de luz entre los arbustos llamando su atención.

"¿Qué será eso?" preguntó, tratando de enfocar su mirada en ese objeto.

Sin embargo, no pudo ver que era, ya que, de entre los arbustos, una esfera de energía oscura salió, dirigiéndose a la casa. Al chocar contra el escudo, lo atravesó sin problemas, estallando en el acto, generando una enorme esfera de energía que engulló toda la casa, matando a todo ser dentro de ella.

Entre los arbustos, la _Pharaohn_ Searia estaba con su brazo izquierdo levantado, antes de colocarlo en sus caderas, mientras decenas de _Snake Soldiers_ estaban a su alrededor.

"Es el momento." Comentó la guerrera dorada. "¡Ataquen, guerreros del dios _Anubis_!"

Con esto, los _Snake Soldiers_ que venían con ella salieron a la carga, dirigiéndose hacia la casa en ruinas, decididos a entrar en los túneles subterráneos.

* * *

Una violenta explosión se sintió bajo tierra, causando que todo el lugar se sacudiera violentamente.

"¿Qué ocurre?" cuestionó Ichigo, logrando mantenerse en pie gracias a su equilibrio.

"Pareció una explosión." Comentó Dawn. "Y al parecer una muy cerca."

"Parece que vino de la superficie." Comentó Eva con preocupación.

"¡Señora Eva!" Exclamó una mujer que venía corriendo deprisa. "¡Estamos bajo ataque!¡Los soldados de _Anubis_ están aquí!"

"¡¿Qué dices?!" Exclamó la líder de la resistencia con preocupación. "¡Rayos! Nos han encontrado."

"¡Y no sólo eso!¡La _Pharaohn_ Searia está aquí con ellos!"

"¡Oh no, eso si será un gran problema! No tenemos la fuerza suficiente para resistir a un _Pharaohn_, y menos si tiene a su ejercito con ella."

"Podemos ayudarles." Comentó Tai. "Nos enfrentaremos a ella mientras ustedes luchan contra los soldados."

"¿Están seguros?"

"Tai, recuerda que no tenemos tiempo para perder." Expresó Ichigo. "Quiero ayudarlos tanto como tu, pero si no nos apresuramos…"

"Es por eso que tu irás adelante." Respondido el _Digidestined_.

"¿Quieres que me vaya y los deje solos?"

"Si. Verás, si la _Pharaohn_ está aquí, entonces la pirámide debe de estar desprotegida. Si tu vas, no encontrarás mucha resistencia. Dawn y yo nos quedaremos a luchar, ya que no nos hemos cansado en la lucha contra un _Pharaohn_ como tu."

"Entiendo… muy bien, entonces me adelantaré."

"¿Recuerdas que camino tomar?" preguntó la joven _Coordinator_.

"Claro que lo recuerdo." _'Espero…'_ pensó el _Shinigami_. "Aún así, hagan lo posible por alcanzarme."

"¡De acuerdo!" Exclamó Tai. "¡Vamos!"

Los tres héroes salieron del salón, dirigiéndose al combate.

* * *

Era la guerra en los túneles subterráneos, las fuerzas de _Anubis_ habían entrado a ellas por la puerta que estaba debajo de la casa que Searia había destruido antes. Ahora, los soldados del Guardián oscuro se encontraban atacando a los renegados, quienes respondían a la agresión con sus propias armas avanzadas, que eran en realidad _Staff Weapons_ como la de los soldados.

Varios disparos de plasma volaban por los aires, impactando en las paredes al fallar su blanco. Los miembros de la resistencia se veían en serios problemas, y que ellos, a diferencia de los _Snake Soldiers_, no tenían una armadura protectora, por lo que al primer impacto en cualquier parte del tronco de su cuerpo o en la cabeza por parte de un disparo de plasma los mataba en el acto, mientras que se necesitaban tres para atravesar la armadura de los soldados.

Los miembros de la resistencia que se encontraban en los primeros niveles cerca de la puerta principal tuvieron que retirarse, al verse abatidos por los enormes números de los invasores. Los _Snake Soldiers_, los miembros de la elite de los soldados de Searia, caminaban por los túneles, pasando por los incontables cadáveres de hombres, mujeres y niños de la resistencia que intentaron detenerlos o que estaban en el lugar equivocado. Al encontrarse con una desviación, los soldados se dividieron en dos grupos para continuar su camino.

Al dar vuelta en una esquina, uno de esos grupos fue recibido por poderosos disparos de energía por parte de los renegados, matando a los primeros cinco que estaban en frente. Sin embargo, los que estaban detrás tenían poderosos escudos protectores, haciendo que los disparos fueran inútiles.

Los _Snake Soldiers_ les hicieron frente a esta resistencia, matando a todos los que se habían opuesto a ellos con facilidad, siguiendo su camino hacia los niveles inferiores, donde fueron recibidos, nuevamente, por varios disparos. Sin embargo, esta vez estaban preparados y sus escudos los protegieron de todos sus ataques…

"_¡COURAGE DRAGON!_"

Bueno, de la mayoría…

El dragón de fuego de Tai en su forma _súper_ fue simplemente muy poderoso para los escudos de los soldados, quienes, al fallar su defensa, fueron calcinados por las intensas llamas del ataque del _N-Warrior_. El joven, luego de ver los cuerpos de aquellos soldados, se sintió algo triste, pero sabía que esto era una guerra y no podría salir de ella y proteger a sus seres queridos si no peleaba enserio.

Entonces, un disparo de energía que pasó cerca de su cabeza lo despertó de inmediato, teniendo que invocar su _Courage Crest Keyblade_ para empezar a bloquear los disparos de los soldados que estaban más atrás. Mientras lo hacía, miró a los sobrevivientes con decisión.

"¡Váyanse más al fondo!" Exclamó. "¡Refúgiense ahí!"

Sin tener que decirles dos veces, los hombres y mujeres que estaban ahí tomaron a los niños y se los llevaron al fondo del refugio, esperando que nos pasara algo malo. Mientras, Tai se abalanzó contra los soldados, dando varios cortes con su enorme llave, mandando a todos al suelo. Creyó haber terminado con todos ellos, pero entonces, más soldados salieron de la esquina y, al verlo, comenzaron a dispararle. La cantidad de enemigos era bastante grande y, aunque él pudiera destruir un mundo, los soldados de _Anubis_ estaban protegidos por esa poderosa armadura que no le haría la lucha nada fácil.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _165-Hospital Battle- _(**Soundtrack: **_Gears of Wars II)_

En otra sección, la joven _N-Warrior_ Dawn se encontraba también luchando, usando su _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha y con las cadenas espaciales en ambas muñecas, aunque sólo usando la izquierda para atacar, aunque esa fuera la de defensa. La cosa era que Dawn no quería matar a sus oponentes, en cambio, quería dejarlos inconcientes, y eso era algo que, hasta ahora, estaba logrando hacer con dificultad.

"_¡ROLLING DEFENSE!_" Exclamó ella, usando sus cadenas para protegerse de varios disparos de energía de parte de sus oponentes. "_¡THUNDER WAVE!_" Exclamó, haciendo que sus cadenas se muevan en forma de zigzag, golpeando a los soldados cercanos en ciertos puntos del cuerpo, dejándolos incapacidades para luchar. Al ver que ya no había enemigos en el área, suspiró un poco. "Cielos, esto no me agrada mucho…"

"¿Entonces porqué estás aquí?"

Dawn se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz, ya que no tenía idea de la presencia de esa persona que al parecer podía esconderla muy bien. Al girar hacia atrás, tuvo que dar un salto hacia el frente para alejarse de la persona que estaba detrás de ella; una _Pharaohn_.

"¿Q-quien eres tu?" preguntó la joven _N-Warrior_ con algo de miedo.

"Soy la guardiana que protege el cristal oscuro, uno de los quince _Pharaohns_ de _Anubis_; Searia de _Sekhmet_." Expresó la guerrera dorada con seriedad y algo de arrogancia.

"Así que eres una _Pharaohn_… yo soy Dawn, _N-Warrior_ de Palkia."

"Guerrera Dawn, ¿A que haz venido?¿Planeas interponerte en los planes de mi señor _Anubis_?"

"¡Por supuesto!" Exclamó ella, colocándose en guardia, sujetando su _Keyblade_ con fuerza. "¡Amenazas el mundo donde vivo!¡No puedo permitir que mis amigos y familia sufran por tu ambición!"

"Entonces ven e intenta vencerme."

"¡Lo haré con mis poderes sobre el espacio!_¡SPACIAL BOMB!_"

Dawn extendió su brazo derecho, aquel que sujetaba la _Keyblade_, al frente, disparando de la punta de su arma una esfera de energía oscura… en realidad era una especie de esfera de gravedad concentrada, como un agujero negro pero de menor intensidad. Todo lo que estaba cerca era atraído hacia el. Sin embargo, Searia sólo se movió a un lado, dejando pasar la esfera oscura, algo que sorprendió a Dawn ya que, al parecer, la gravedad aumentada no le afectaba.

"¿Que?¿Mis poderes no funcionan con ella?" cuestionó la joven _N-Warrior_ con confusión.

"No puedes lastimarme, ya que yo controlo el tiempo. ¡Nunca podrás hacerme daño!" Exclamó la _Pharaohn_ con arrogancia.

"Que interesante… pues yo soy la guerrera de Palkia, la que controla el espacio."

"Veamos quien gana, yo, Searia, _Pharaohn of Sekmeth_, que controlo el tiempo, o tu, Dawn Hikari, _N-Warrior_ de _Palkia_, la que controla el espacio."

"¡Aquí voy!_¡SPACIAL CHAINS!_"

Las cadenas comenzaron a moverse velozmente hacia Searia, quien, como con la _Spacial Bomb_, sólo se movió a un lado, haciendo que las cadenas pasaran de largo.

"¡Es inútil!" Exclamó la joven. "Mis cadenas pueden seguir a alguien hasta el fin del universo. ¡No podrás escapar!" Exclamó, mientras las cadenas daban un giro violento y regresaban a Searia, quien sólo sonrió.

"Quizás, pero ellas nunca me podrán alcanzar… " Expresó la _Pharaohn_, las cadenas pasando nuevamente a lado de ellas.

"¿Por qué?" cuestionó Dawn al ver como sus cadenas fallaban una vez más. "¿Por qué no puedo alcanzarla?"

"Te dije que controlo el tiempo, por lo que puedo pararlo por unos segundos y así evitar sus cadenas."

"No puede ser…" comentó la joven con cierto miedo. "Aún luego de estar transformada…"

Entonces, la _Pharaohn_ se movió ágilmente, apareciendo detrás de Dawn y sonriendo con malicia, mientras presionaba una esfera de energía en su espalda.

"Esto será divertido." Expresó la guerrera dorada, haciendo estallar la esfera en la espalda de su rival.

* * *

Tai seguía atacando a sus enemigos, dejando fuera de combate a otro más. Iba a continuar su camino, cuando otra violenta explosión sacudió la base, esta vez más cerca del lugar. Por un momento logró sentir una presencia muy poderosa a lado de la de Dawn.

"¡Rayos!" Exclamó con furia. "¿Está luchando contra el _Pharaohn_?¡Debo darme prisa!"

Con esto dicho, el guerrero de _Wargreymon_ se apresuró, corriendo para encontrarse con su compañera.

* * *

Un cilindro de energía emergió del suelo del bosque, habiendo atravesado decenas de metros de tierra y roca desde uno de los túneles de los rebeldes. Entre la energía disparada al cielo estaba una joven, Dawn Hikari, quien parecía estar desmayada, aunque no era el caso. Luego de elevarse varios metros en el aire, la chica salió de la columna de energía, comenzando a caer velozmente al bosque debajo de ella. No pudo evitar cuando entró en el bosque, las ramas de los árboles golpeando contra su cuerpo, hasta que cayó de espaldas con fuerza. Se quejó de dolor pero, a pesar de lo aparatoso de la caída, no tenía muchas heridas que digamos, y ningún hueso roto.

"Ow, eso dolió…" comentó la joven a si misma, sentándose en el suelo del bosque.

"Y espera a que continuemos, niña…"

La joven guerrera se puso de pie al escuchar la voz de Searia, quien estaba sobre una rama de un árbol cercano, con los brazos en sus caderas, mirándola con cierta burla.

"Espero que estés lista, niña, porque este combate está lejos de terminar." Expresó la _Pharaohn_, colocándose en guardia.

¡Oh no!¡Dawn está en problemas! Su rival es uno de los _Pharaohns_ internos, mucho más fuertes que los externos. ¿Podrá ella resistir los embates de su enemiga y salir airosa?¿O terminará su camino en ese lugar?

**Fin del Capitulo 34

* * *

**

_**NEXT **__**CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Dawn****:** Hola, soy Dawn. ¡Waaa! Esta _Pharaohn_ es bastante poderosa. Aún con mi nueva transformación, no puedo hacerle nada… ni siquiera con Tai quien está a mi lado. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

**Searia****:** Nada, ustedes ya no tienen salvación. ¡Prepárense para perderse en las cadenas del tiempo!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**La oscuridad de nuestros corazones.**_

**Tai****:** Los mataste… ¡Mataste a todos!¡Nunca te lo personaremos!

**Searia:** La oscuridad… está creciendo…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** ¡Gente! yo de nuevo, ¿Como están? Espero que se las hayan pasado bien. Bueno, un capítulo más. ¿Que tal? Ya apareció la nueva Pharaohn, ¿podrán con ella? Oh bueno._

_Aún no pongo imagen de la Pharaohn Searia... me falta esa, pero la pondré a más tardar el domingo... espero._

_Resumiendo el porqué se hay rebelión, la cosa es simple; Anubis elige a sus soldados por medio de una marca en la frente, algo así como la marca que le salen a los N-Warriors. Ese simbolo es la marca que simboliza que esa persona en especial será un soldado de Anubis. ¿El problema? Le salió a los niños. Aúnque sea en otra galaxia, habrá padres que se preocupen por ellos y no los dejen para que se conviertan en soldados. Esta diferencia, entre la gente que siente que es un honor ser un soldado y los padres protectores es lo que causa la rebelión. La cosa es que los padres no saben la verdad de esto..._

_Pero bueno, respondiendo a unas dudas:_

_La razón por la que hacía calor aunque estaba nublado era por 2 puntos: 1- el planeta es radioactivo y 2- el planeta está muy cerca de su sol. ¿Por qué hay gente ahí y plantas y todo eso viviendo en un mundo así? Bueno, ya lo expliqué._

_No estoy seguro de que manga hablas, crazy boy zero, pero lo veré... y no, no pienso meter One Piece... ya lo vi, pero no me termina de convencer... ¿Por qué? Luffy no me termina de convencer. Todos los demás me agradan, pero él en especial no y, como es el principal... pensandolo bien, **quizas** los llegue a meter, pero Luffy si que no lo haré... buneo, mejor no meterlo a meterlo y matarlo... no quiero hacer enfadar a su fans =P_

_Por cierto, eso del reclutamiento, sólo lo hice por MSN. Todos los que tenía en MSN debieron haberme visto con ese nick... estuve como un mes con ese nick de "los que quieran salir en mi fic, diganme ¡ya!" y sólo 3 me lo dijeron antes de que termine ese mes. Lo pondré aquí para que vean lo que pido:_

-

_Si alguien quiere entrar en mi fic, tendrá que aceptar algunas cosas:_

_1-Elegir una raza de la Nova Alliance, ya sea N-Warrior, Saint, Saiyan, Shinigami, Dragon Knight o Jedi/Sith, no pueden ser de que combinaciones... exceptuando el de N-Warrior porque es la combinación de todos. Hasta ahora, todos me han pedido N-Warriors._

_2-Sepan que sus personajes no aportarán mucho a la historia. Este fic lo estoy haciendo para mostrar a los personajes de Anime, Manga, Videojuegos y Películas en una situación a gran escala, no para reclutar gente. Si van a salir en un capítulo, yo decido donde y cuando y cuanto aportarán a la historia. Muy pocos aportarán mucho, los demás sólo serán mencionados o saldrán en un capítulo, más no mucho... bueno, eso lo decidiré yo. **Quizas** haga un episodio especial para todos los personajes originales que me manden, pero eso es un gran quizas, ahorita tengo mucho que hacer con reescribir los Episodios anteriores y un extra para el fic, además del comic que hace tiempo que no lo hago... y quizas, no los alborotaré mucho, pero quizas despues de eso hago el especial y la reescritura de otro fic ageno a esta serie de fics._

_3-No me pongan que quieren que su personaje sea pareja de X o Y personaje, porque no lo voy a aceptar. Las parejas de Anime ya están decididas y meter personajes originales a la mezcla es peligrosa, por lo que, si quieres que tu personaje sea, no sé, pareja de Lita de Sailor Moon, olvidalo... Bueno, es el mundo de fanfic y se pueden hacer cosas como clonación ( Cof Cof Star Wars Cof Cof ) pero no aseguro nada._

_4-Soy el amo y señor del fic. Una vez que me entreguen sus personajes y me den sus aprovaciones, haré lo que sea con ellos, nada malo, claro y dependiendo de lo que me digan ustedes que les gustaría. Tampoco me podrán decir que ya no quieren salir en mi fic si es que ya pasó mucho tiempo desde que lo metí. Esto lo hago por 1 razón; si en un futuro tenog planeado una idea para tal personaje original y de repente su dueño me dice que ya no quiere que salga, tendría que pensar en algo para cambiar la idea ya establecida y eso no me agrada. Así que, le entran o no le entran... es como un pacto de sangre ( Rayos y truenos se escuchan a lo lejos ). No se preocupen, no les haré nada malo a sus personajes, no es mi estilo._

_5-Envienme sus datos COMPLETOS; nombre, edad, apariencia, vestimenta ( si se puede dibujada mejor ), arma (Dibujada mejor para hacerla sprite), en caso de que el arma tenga espiritu (Keyblade, Zanpaktou) describirla y dibujarla si es posible, en caso de que sea Saiyan o N-Warrior dibujar el cabello en su forma súper o al menos decir como es, si es Saint o N-Warrior decirme la armadura que porta ( debe ser parecida a la Keyblade que tenga en caso de ser N-Warrior ), y todas esas cosas. También el planeta del que vienen (inventado o de algún Anime), técnicas especiales que posean su raza o la civilización de ese planeta en especial, debilidades, elemento en el que es mejor, etc. Hay que mencionar que, si van a elegir a N-Warrior como raza, es probable que tengan que ponerle hechizos de Final Fantasy/Kingdom Hearts, ya que de eso se basan los N-Warriors. Busquen en una Wikia los hechizos  
necesarios. Es posible meter de otras series, pero por favor, no sean tan bañados con las técnicas, nada de destruir mentes con sólo verlo o controlar el tiempo y el espacio a su antojo sin remordimiento. Incluso los Pharaohns tienen limitantes.  
_

_y _

_6-Por favor, por lo que más quieran; **envienme los datos desde una cuenta a la que les pueda contestar.** No voy a aceptar a un anonimo que me diga que quiere que lo meta porque; 1- no sabré quien es y 2- si tengo dudas de su personaje no podré responderle porque no sé a donde responderle. Creense una cuenta de fanfiction, no me importa, el hecho es que pueda responderles. Mi e-mail es alan_ dhernandezv hotmail . com (junten los espacios). Y si van a hablarme por msn, no me presionen para ver cuando aparecerá su personaje o si hará algo más interesante. Si me presionan mucho, borraré al usuario **y** sacaré a su personaje. No me gusta que me digan que hacer. Acepto comentarios como "oye, ¿podría mi personaje hacer esto y esto?", y no algo como "oye, quiero que mi personaje haga esto y esto, ¿para cuando lo vas a hacer?". Soy poco tolerante con eso._

_-  
_

_Esto del reclutamiento lo hago en ESTE episodio NADA MÁS, porque me es facil, porque en este episodio andamos viendo lo que pasa en otros mundos, con heroes desconocidos, nuevos de series. Así puedo meter a casi cualquier persona sin problema. Ya en el siguiente Episodio será más problematico el meterlos y no aseguro nada. Todas estas restricciones es para no sacar a los personajes de balance y poner un límite al nivel de poder de los que van a crear. También lo hago para que no se estropee el fic... ya de por si tengo muchos problemas conmigo mismo al hacer eso sin darme cuenta o_O  
_

_Bueno, ahí ustedes si aceptan..._

_Pasando a otras cosas, para mañana domingo estará ya listo el resto del Ep 2; Zodiacal Rings Saga Final MiX! ... esta cuarentena por el virus de influenza que está en el pais me ayudó mucho en avanzar en la reescritura =D. Esperenlo mañana Domingo._

_Bueno, es todo. Nos vemos el otro Sabado... deje reviews, gente ¬¬ XD_

_Sobres._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	36. Cap 35: Oscuridad de nuestros corazones

**_16/MAY/09_**

_Algo sangriento =P_

**_

* * *

_**

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

Dawn, Tai e Ichigo, fueron guiados a una base subterránea, donde cientos de civiles formaron una resistencia contra el dominio de _Anubis_, algo que sorprendió al grupo. Mientras tanto, Searia, la _Pharaohn_ _of Sekhmeth_, se había enterado de la localización de la base secreta y decidió ir personalmente a enfrentarla… junto con todos sus soldados de elite.

En la base subterránea, los miembros de la resistencia intentaron convencer a los héroes de luchar por su causa, pero ellos ya tenían otros planes; derrotar a _Anubis_ en si. Los rebeldes aceptaron unirse a ellos, guiándolos hasta el templo donde residía el cristal oscuro. Sin embargo, Searia y su ejército atacó la base, matando a decenas de rebeldes.

Dawn y Tai se quedaron a hacer frente, mientras que Ichigo continuó su camino hasta el planeta donde estaría el cristal oscuro. Mientras peleaban, Dawn se encontró cara a cara con la _Pharaohn_, quien rápidamente la superó en poderes. ¿Podrá Dawn escapar de esta situación?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 35: La oscuridad de nuestros corazones._**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _164-Battle of Christophsis- _(**Soundtrack: **_Star Wars Clone Wars)_

Y otro _Snake Soldier_ caía al suelo gracias a la enorme _Keyblade_ de Tai, la _Courage Crest_. El joven guerrero había logrado llegar a donde se supone estaba su compañera Dawn. Sin embargo, lo único que pudo ver en el lugar fue un enorme agujero en el techo.

"Oh no." Comentó el _Digidestined_, dando un salto para salir de los túneles.

Ya en la superficie, el joven volteó a todos lados, buscando la presencia de la _Pokemon Coordinator_, pero no podía hacerlo, ya que, estando en el exterior, la radiación afectaba su capacidad de detectar presencias.

"¡Rayos!¿Donde está?" se preguntó.

Como respuesta, una explosión se escuchó a algunos kilómetros de ahí. El guerrero de _Wargreymon_ volteó en esa dirección y vio una enorme columna de energía emerger del bosque. Sabiendo que ese era el lugar más posible de encontrarlas, se dirigió hacia allá, sin importarle el dejar a los refugiados

* * *

Varios golpes a la velocidad de la luz fueron los que recibió el cuerpo de Dawn por todo el cuerpo, empujándola violentamente contra varios árboles cercanos, atravesando sus troncos como si fueran de papel. Sin embargo, la energía de su viaje caótico se había terminado, por lo que chocó de lleno contra otro árbol, quedando estampada en el por algunos segundos antes de empezar a caer al suelo. La joven terminó sentada a lado del árbol, sumamente adolorida por la paliza que la guerrera dorada le estaba propinando.

"E-eso dolió aún más…" comentó ella con desgano.

"Y espera, que aún no comienzo." Expresó la _Pharaohn_, caminando lentamente hacia ella. "¿De verdad eres una _N-Warrior_? Tu poder es tan débil que deshonras a los sagrados _N-Warriors_."

"¡¿Q-que dices?!" cuestionó la joven, poniéndose de pie con ayuda del árbol detrás de ella.

"He escuchado leyendas de ellos, los guerreros del _Nintenverse_, con habilidades únicas, capaces de brillar como súper novas y algunos con la fuerza suficiente para enfrentar a un dios sin miedo." Dijo Searia, mirando hacia el cielo mientras hablaba, antes de voltear a ver a Dawn nuevamente. "Pero tu no eres así. Estoy segura que ni siquiera puedes volar un planeta."

"¡Claro que puedo! … sólo que no lo quiero hacer…"

"Oh vamos…"

Searia extendió su mano izquierda y generó otra esfera de energía, mandándosela a Dawn, quien aún estaba débil y recibió el ataque de lleno, explotándole en el pecho y empujándola de nuevo contra la pared.

"Ni siquiera puedes evitar estos ataques, que no son a la velocidad de la luz." Dijo la _Pharaohn_, disparando más y más esferas que golpeaban el cuerpo de la _N-Warrior_. "Si no puedes vencerme, no podrás nunca enfrentarte a nuestro dios, _Anubis_." Expresó ella, juntando ambas manos. "Tu mereces morir por no ser de utilidad."

"No… aún no…" respondió Dawn, elevando su aura de forma impresionante. "¡Aún no debo morir aquí!"

"Oh… ¿Y porqué?"

"Porque aún tengo mucho que hacer, muchas cosas por las que valen la pena vivir. Tengo que ver de nuevo a mi familia, a mis amigos y compañeros, al igual que a un amigo que no he visto en años… ¡No puedo permitirme perder!"

Sin prestarle atención, Searia liberó su ataque, lanzándole un poderoso cilindro de energía morado a su rival. Sin embargo, Dawn ya estaba preparada, activando el _Rolling Defense_ de sus cadenas, que comenzaron a girar alrededor de ella. Las cadenas giraron a gran velocidad, tanta que prácticamente evitaba que la energía entrara entre los espacios de las cadenas.

"Si, así tiene que ser." Comentó la _Pharaohn_ al ver que su rival se volvía más fuerte. "Si no, no sería divertido."

"¡Te mostraré mi habilidad de controlar el espacio!" Exclamó Dawn con seguridad. "_¡SPACE CONTROL!_"

De pronto, la joven desapareció, así como sus cadenas, permitiendo que el ataque de energía siguiera su curso. Searia miró con confusión el lugar donde estaba su oponente… quien ahora había reaparecido detrás de ella. Se giró para ver como Dawn usaba su _Keyblade_ para intentar cortarla en dos, aunque ella logró evitar el corte de la _Keyblade_. La _N-Warrior_ entonces lanzó una de sus cadenas al frente de forma directa, aunque la guerrera dorada la evitó con mucha facilidad al hacer su cabeza a un lado.

"Vamos, si tu control sobre el espacio es tan pobre, no podrás contra mi." Comentó Searia, burlándose de la guerrera del espacio.

"¡¿Qué tal esto?!" Expresó Dawn, usando de nuevo su _Space Control_, haciendo aparecer una esfera oscura a varios metros de distancia, donde la cadena entró. Lo que ocurrió fue que otra esfera apareció atrás de la _Pharaohn_, la cadena saliendo de ahí para golpearla en la nuca, aunque una vez más logró evitarla.

"Bueno, esto es más interesante." Comentó Searia, quien aún miraba con algo de aburrimiento a la _N-Warrior_. "Pero si es todo lo que tienes…"

"_¡GRAVIRA!_"

Apuntando la _Keyblade_ hacia su rival, la joven lanzó un hechizo de gravedad de nivel dos, uno que atrapó a la _Pharaohn_ dentro de una zona de gravedad aumentada.

"¡Te tengo!" Exclamó Dawn con alegría. "Este es uno de los hechizos que aprendí durante el entrenamiento en la habitación del tiempo… ¡Y ahora aquí va otro!_¡METEO!_"

Del cielo, varios meteoritos comenzaron a caer a tierra, todos directos hacia donde estaba Searia. Sin embargo, la _Pharaohn_ no se preocupó, ya que estaba completamente segura de sus habilidades.

"¿Acaso no lo entiendes?_¡TOKIIO!_" Exclamó ella, deteniendo el tiempo del lugar.

Los meteoritos se detuvieron en el aire, la fuerza de gravedad se detuvo por completo, y Dawn permanecía en el mismo lugar, mirando a donde estaba la _Pharaohn_. Searia, liberada del poder del hechizo de gravedad, comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Dawn.

Desde el punto de vista de la _N-Warrior_, todo ocurrió en menos de un segundo, ya que Searia había desaparecido de la zona de gravedad, los meteoritos impactando en el suelo sin hacer blanco en su objetivo.

"¿Qué…?" preguntó Dawn con sorpresa, al no ver a la guerrera dorada. "No pude verla… ¿Se mueve tan rápido?"

"Se ve que aún no lo entiendes." Comentó Searia, detrás de Dawn, con una esfera de energía en su mano izquierda. "No podrás vencerme…"

Con esto dicho, la _Pharaohn_ incrustó la esfera en la espalda de la joven, mandándola a volar varios metros del lugar hasta que chocó contra un árbol que detuvo su vuelo, cayendo al suelo.

"Ninguno de tus poderes podrá contra los míos." Expresó la _Pharaohn_. "No importa a donde te muevas o como me ataques, aún con tus poderes sobre el espacio, yo simplemente puedo congelar el tiempo y evitarlos. Es inútil enfrentarte a mi." Dijo ella, reuniendo una esfera de energía en su mano derecha. "Muere."

La _Pharaohn_ lanzó esta esfera de energía hacia Dawn, quien apenas estaba poniéndose de pie. Cuando la joven _N-Warrior_ miró hacia el frente y vio la esfera de energía, supo que no tenía tiempo para evitarla, por lo que cruzo sus brazos y se preparó para el impacto. De pronto un dragón de fuego emergió de entre los arbustos, quemando varios a su paso, e impactando de frente contra la esfera de energía, haciéndola estallar, salvando la vida de la joven. Viendo que su ataque había sido cancelado por alguien más, la guerrera dorada miró a todos lados, esperando encontrar al que la había detenido.

"¡¿Quien es?!" cuestionó Searia con autoridad.

"No te dejaré lastimar a una compañera mía." Expresó un hombre quien venía caminando en medio del sendero que creó el dragón de fuego, las llamas no afectando su cuerpo al pasar por ellas. "¿Por qué no te enfrentas a mi?"

"¡Tai!" Exclamó Dawn al ver a su compañero colocarse a lado de ella.

"¿Estás bien, Dawn?" preguntó el _Digidestined_.

"Si, no te preocupes."

"Que bien…" comentó, antes de mirar a la _Pharaohn_. "Esta vez, yo también entraré en la pelea." Expresó, convirtiéndose en _Súper N-Warrior_.

"Ten cuidado, Tai, ella puede controlar el tiempo. Mis poderes no surten efecto."

"¿Qué?¿Ni tu control sobre el espacio tiene efecto en ella? Cielos, y creí que en una pelea entre espacio y tiempo sería pareja."

"Probablemente lo sea." Respondió Searia. "Sin embargo, el poder de esa joven es muy inferior al que poseo, por lo que la pelea está muy dispareja."

"¡Entonces tendré que emparejarla!" Exclamó Tai, preparándose para el combate, extendiendo su mano izquierda al frente. "_¡FIRAGA!_"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _153-Esper Battle- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy XII)_

Varias esferas de fuego salieron de la mano de Tai en dirección a la _Pharaohn_, quien sólo detuvo el tiempo para evitar las esferas, que pasaron a un lado de ella.

"Tonto, con una técnica así, no podrás vencerme." Comentó Searia con seguridad.

"¿Estás segura?" cuestionó Tai, llamando la atención de la _Pharaohn_, para que no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo su compañera.

Dawn extendió su mano izquierda la frente, abriendo un agujero en el espacio y absorber las esferas de fuego, para luego abrir otro detrás de la _Pharaohn_, quien no se dio cuenta de esto y recibió los ataques en la espalda.

"¿Pero que…?"

"¡Ahora!"

Tai se lanzó al combate, sujetando su _Keyblade_ con ambas manos, corriendo velozmente hacia su rival, apareciendo justo frente a ella. El _N-Warrior_ bajó su arma con fuerza, queriendo darle un fuerte golpe a la guerrera frente a él. Sin embargo, la _Pharaohn_ sonrió, invocando su arma para defenderse del ataque, bloqueando así la _Keyblade_ del guerrero. Tai, al ver el arma de la _Pharaohn_, se sorprendió de esto.

"¿Pero que…?" cuestionó el joven.

"¿Qué?¿Acaso creíste que tu amiga era la única que podía manejar esa arma?" preguntó Searia con burla, mientras sujetaba sus cadenas doradas con ambas manos. "¡Esta es la _Time Chain_!"

De pronto, las cadenas de la _Pharaohn_ comenzaron a moverse, golpeando a Tai con una gran fuerza y velocidad, tanto que parecían golpearlas al mismo tiempo. El joven fue lanzado varios metros en el aire hasta caer justo frente a su compañera.

"¡Tai!¿Estás bien?" preguntó Dawn con preocupación.

"Si, no te preocupes…" respondió el joven, levantándose con dificultad. "Rayos, fue muy rápido, esas cadenas me golpearon bastante rápido… casi podría jurar que superó la velocidad de la luz."

"¡Exactamente!" Exclamó Searia, sujetando sus armas. "Mis cadenas, las _Time Chains_, son capaces de moverse a una gran velocidad, ya que pueden golpear a una persona varias veces en un mismo momento del tiempo. Para hacértelo ver de una forma más simple, puedo hacer que treinta cadenas existan al mismo tiempo en un segundo. Puedo invocar a las cadenas de diferentes tiempos para que te ataquen en un sólo segundo."

"¿Qué dices?" cuestionó Tai.

"Si. Con esta habilidad, la velocidad de la luz no sirve para nada. Guerrero de fuego, ahora sufrirás la habilidad de mi cadena, ¡cuando cien de ellas de diferentes momentos del tiempo penetren tu corazón!"

"¡No lo permitiré!" Exclamó el joven, colocándose en guardia.

"Tonto, aunque estés consiente del ataque y te muevas a la velocidad de la luz, no podrás evitar mis cadenas… ¡Muere!_¡TIME CHAINS!_"

Las cadenas de Searia comenzaron a moverse, superando la barrera del tiempo. Todo parecía quedarse quieto cuando las cadenas doradas comenzaron a moverse hacia Tai, directo a su corazón. Sin embargo, otro par de cadenas se interpuso en su camino, enganchando ambos tipos de cadenas justo frente a Tai. El tiempo volvió a la normalidad y el joven notó el nudo de cadenas frente a su corazón.

"¿Qué pasó?" cuestionó la _Pharaohn_ al ver sus cadenas enganchadas con otras. "¿Cómo es que…?"

"Tu no eres la única en controlar sus cadenas de esa forma, Searia." Comentó Dawn, sujetando sus armas con fuerza. "Si tu puedes hacer que varias cadenas de diferentes tiempos ataquen a la vez, yo puedo hacer que mis cadenas ocupen varios espacios al mismo tiempo. Técnicamente es muy parecida a la tuya."

"Que ridícula. A pesar de que pudiste bloquear mi ataque, tu control sobre el espacio es muy inferior a mi control sobre el tiempo. No importa lo que hagas, seguirás perdiendo si me pongo seria."

"No puedo rendirme, no puedo hacerlo. Tengo que vencerte para seguir adelante, y si para eso tengo que superar mis límites, ¡eso haré!"

"No estás sola, Dawn." Comentó Tai, colocándose en guardia. "Pelearé a tu lado, aunque no tenga una habilidad tan poderosa como tu."

"Tienes un gran valor de lucha, guerrero…" comentó Searia al ver al joven ponerse en guardia.

"¡Porque soy Tai, _N-Warrior of Courage_!" Expresó el joven.

"¡Pero con sólo el valor no podrás ganarle a la hija de un dios!"

"¡Eso lo veremos!_¡COURAGE DRAGON!_"

El dragón de fuego volvió a encender el lugar, viajando directamente hacia Searia. Sin embargo, la _Pharaohn_ levantó levemente su mano izquierda, deteniendo el tiempo de las llamas para dejarlo congelado en el aire.

"Parece que no entiendes que ninguno de tus ataques podrá tener efecto sobre mi." comentó Searia, quien de un movimiento mandó de vuelta el dragón de fuego contra Tai.

"¡No lo sabré hasta que lo intente!" Exclamó el joven, saltando el dragón y acercándose de nuevo hacia la _Pharaohn_, haciendo brillar su _Keyblade_. "_Haz temblar el suelo con tus flamas… ¡WARGREYMON!_" Expresó Tai, dando un corte con su _Keyblade_. "_¡COURAGE SOUL!_"

Una poderosa llamarada se formó alrededor de Tai, tomando la forma de un _Wargreymon_. Entonces, las llamas salieron disparadas hacia abajo, el _Wargreymon_ de fuego dirigiéndose a gran velocidad contra Searia. Sin embargo, la guerrera dorada usó sus cadenas para dispersar el fuego con facilidad.

"Mi _Shikai_ no surte efecto." Comentó el joven con desesperación.

"¡Te lo dije! No podrás…"

"_Dobla el espacio que te rodea… ¡PALKIA!__¡SPACIAL BOMB!_"

Una esfera de energía oscura apareció justo frente a ella, convirtiéndose en un agujero negro que comenzó a absorber todo lo que se encontraba en el lugar. Algunos segundos después, todo en diez kilómetros a la redonda, incluyendo el suelo, fue absorbido por el agujero negro, dejando un enorme cráter en lo que antes había sido un bosque, además dejando al descubierto parte de un túnel subterráneo. Afortunadamente no había personas en esa zona, ni debajo de la tierra, así que el ataque no había matado a inocentes.

En la orilla del cráter, Dawn se encontraba con su _Keyblade_ extendida, habiendo activado el _Shikai_ de su _Keyblade_. Casi después, Tai cayó a lado de ella, mirando a la joven con enfado.

"¡Ten cuidado!¡Pudiste haberme matado!¿Por qué no me avisaste?" cuestionó el joven con enojo.

"Oh, si, claro." Respondió Dawn con algo de ironía. "¿Y que quieres que diga?¿'Tai, cuidado, que voy a lanzar un ataque que absorberá a la _Pharaohn_ de un golpe, sólo espero que ella no me escuche'? Claro, no lo haría…"

"Aún así, estuve a punto de ser absorbido por ese agujero negro."

"Ok, lo siento, pero funcionó, ¿no?"

"¿Por qué dices que funcionó?"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _130-Duel of the Fates- _(**Soundtrack: **_ Star Wars Phantom Menace)_

De pronto, Searia apreció detrás de ellos, dándoles varios golpes a la velocidad de la luz en la espalda, mandándolos a ambos al cráter que estaba frente a ellos. Los dos jóvenes volaron varios metros, cayendo estrepitosamente en la tierra, no sin antes haber sido arrastrados varios metros hasta detenerse.

"Mi poder sobre el tiempo es muy superior al de ustedes." Comentó la _Pharaohn_, apareciendo frente a los jóvenes. "Aunque esa bomba de espacio me haya explotado justo frente a mi, no podía absorberme mientras controle el tiempo. Ríndanse."

"¡Jamás!" Exclamó Tai, poniéndose de pie con dificultad. "No podemos rendirnos…"

"Les prometimos a todos los rebeldes en liberarlos luego de vencer a _Anubis_." Expresó Dawn, también colocándose de pie. "Ellos quieren vivir felices con sus hijos."

"Oh, así que una promesa…" inquirió Searia, pensando en eso un momento. "Ya veo, al parecer esa promesa es la que está impidiendo que se rindan… Muy bien, entonces los libraré de esa promesa; ¡Mataré a todos los rebeldes!"

"¡¿Qué dices?!" cuestionó Tai con sorpresa. "¡No puedes hablar en serio!"

"¿No me crees?¡Mira!_¡TIME CHAINS!_"

Una de las dos cadenas doradas de Searia se dirigió hacia la entrada a los túneles que quedó al descubierto por el _Spacial Bomb_ de Dawn, entrando en ella.

"¡Detente!" Exclamó Tai, elevando su aura y corriendo velozmente para dirigirse a donde estaba la _Pharaohn_, saltando para darle un fuerte golpe con su _Keyblade_.

"¡No molestes!" Exclamó Searia, usando su otra cadena para bloquear la _Keyblade_ de Tai y mandándolo lejos. "Lo haré por su bien."

"¡No te lo permitiremos!" Exclamó Dawn, usando sus cadenas para sujetar con fuerza una de las manos de la guerrera dorada, antes de correr velozmente hacia donde estaba ella, sujetando su _Keyblade_ con ambas manos. "¡Son gente inocente!" Exclamó, golpeando a Searia, quien se defendió con su brazo izquierdo.

* * *

Mientras peleaban, la cadena dorada seguía viajando por los túneles, buscando sus objetivos. Dentro de ellos, el combate entre los rebeldes y los _Snake Soldiers_ continuaba, cada grupo disparándose el uno al otro. De pronto, la cadena dorada apareció en un pasillo y se dirigió a los rebeldes, moviéndose en zigzag y perforándoles el corazón a cada uno de ellos, ignorando por completo a los fieles soldados de _Anubis_, quienes al ver esto, comenzaron a festejar, puesto que su soberana los había ayudado.

Cerca de ahí, estaba Eva, la líder de la resistencia, junto con varios hombres y mujeres, resguardando a los niños que estaban en el lugar. De pronto, la cadena dorada atravesó la gruesa puerta de metal de la habitación como si fuera de papel, atravesando el corazón de varios hombres, mujeres e incluso niños sin piedad. Eva vio esto y sujetó a uno de los niños, intentando protegerlo, pero su cuerpo no dio ninguna protección cuando la cadena los atravesó tanto a ella como al niño que protegía. A pesar de su corazón perforado, la mujer pudo mirar a todos lados, viendo a los demás también atravesados por la cadena, y soltó una lágrima de tristeza al ver a sus compañeros muertos, así como el sueño que tenía.

'_Así que, este era nuestro destino…'_ pensó ella, mientras la oscuridad comenzaba a cegar su muerte.

* * *

Tai se volvió a lanzar contra la _Pharaohn_, quien usó de nuevo su cadena para defenderse, así como lo hizo con los ataques de Dawn. Los dos jóvenes se alejaron, dispuestos a volver a atacar, cuando se detuvieron, mirando con temor al interior de la cueva.

"No… no por favor…" comentó Dawn con desesperación, comenzando a llorar.

"No, no puedo…" empezó Tai, también con una mirada llena de terror en sus ojos. "No puedo sentir la presencia de los rebeldes…"

"Así es." Respondió Searia con malicia. "Ya los maté a todos."

Los dos jóvenes voltearon a verla con asombro, mientras ella llamaba de regreso su cadena dorada. Entonces, llegó un momento en el que su cadena cambió de color, volviéndose color roja, manchada de sangre. Ambos _N-Warriors_ miraron con terror esto, ya que parecía que la cadena hubiera sido pintada por completo color rojo, lo cual los sorprendió y asustó.

"Todos están muertos." Volvió a decir la _Pharaohn_. "Atravesé sus corazones, no matándolos en el acto, pero si sufrieron mucho cuando la cadena seguía pasando a través de sus cuerpos. ¿Han tenido esa sensación que parece que te estuvieran abriendo desde adentro? Bueno, ellos sufrieron así al menos por unos segundos." Comentó sin ninguna pena. "Bueno, ahora que ya no pueden cumplir sus promesas, quizás sea mejor que se rindan…"

Expresó la guerrera dorada con naturalidad. Sin embargo, al voltear a ver a los héroes, notó que sus auras comenzaban a fluctuar, incrementándose lentamente. Podía ver que estaban enfadados, y no los culpaba, porque había matado a todos los presentes, y guerreros como ellos verían ese acto como deplorable.

"Tú los mataste…" dijo Tai, apretando sus puños con fuerza, haciendo que sus uñas se encajaran en la piel y sacaran sangre. "A todos, los mataste…"

"Eran personas inocentes…" expresó Dawn en voz baja. "Pero aún así los mataste…"

"Eran rebeldes al señor _Anubis_, por eso debían morir." Respondió Searia con naturalidad, causando más enfado en los dos jóvenes.

"No… nadie merece morir aquí más que tu…" respondieron ambos, levantando la mirada, viendo a la _Pharaohn_ con un odio inimaginable, tanto que sus ojos se volvieron amarillos. "¡SÓLO TÚ MERECES MORIR!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _127-Graceful Assassin- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts RE Chain of Memories)_

De pronto, el aura de los jóvenes estalló, haciendo temblar todo el planeta, expulsando tanto aire que todos los arboles a su alrededor, incluyendo algunas rocas del tamaño de casas, salieran volando por los aires. Searia se sorprendió por esto, siendo arrojada por los aires algunos metros antes de que pudiera volver a tocar tierra, usando su aura para no salir volando de nuevo. La _Pharaohn_ miró a los guerreros con sorpresa, sintiendo ese nivel de aura dentro de ellos.

"¿Pero que rayos…?" cuestionó. "Elevaron sus auras a niveles asombrosos. ¿Pero como?... ¿Qué esto que siento?... ¿Oscuridad?"

Si, los dos jóvenes estaban liberando algo de oscuridad, ya que el odio y la desesperación estaban despertando su lado _Sith_, y este estaba tomando el control de sus _Nova Crystals_, sus ojos amarillos siendo una prueba de esto. Llenos de ira y odio, Tai y Dawn miraron a Searia, antes de que el joven desapareciera. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, su cadena dorada reaccionó de forma inmediata, bloqueando el golpe mortal que el _Digidestined_ intentaba darle a la _Pharaohn_.

'_¿Que?¡No pude verlo!'_ pensó ella. _'¿Se está moviendo a la velocidad de la luz?'_

Tai continuó su asedio, dando cientos de golpes con su _Keyblade_, queriendo cortar a la _Pharaohn_ en dos. Sin embargo, las cadenas doradas del tiempo bloqueaban todos los golpes de Tai, no importando que tan rápido fueran estos. Entonces, Dawn apareció detrás de ella, usando sus cadenas para sujetar las de Searia y así poder atacar con su _Keyblade_.

La _Pharaohn_ tuvo que moverse velozmente, usando sus cadenas para bloquear los ataques de los dos jóvenes, evitando que las cadenas de la _N-Warrior_ las amararan. De pronto, Dawn logró golpear a Searia en el rostro con su _Keyblade_, mandándolo a volar velozmente, mientras Tai saltó para alcanzarla, a pesar de que en un segundo ya casi alcanzaba la estratosfera. Antes de que la _Pharaohn_ llegara al espacio, el _Digidestined_ volvió a rematarla con su _Keyblade_, mandándola de nuevo al suelo. Cayendo como un meteoro, Searia chocó contra el suelo, la fuerza del golpe fue tan fuerte que se adentró varios kilómetros bajo tierra, dejando un enorme cráter en el lugar de su entrada.

Dawn y Tai no terminaron, ya que aparecieron flotando justo sobre el cráter, con una enorme cantidad de energía en sus manos. Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a bombardear el cráter con todo lo que tenían, levantando grandes cantidades de polvo al chocar contra las rocas. Eso no parecía tanto, pero luego de algunos minutos de bombardear, la tierra comenzó a temblar, primero despacio y luego ya con violencia. Esto era porque Searia había quedado muy cerca del núcleo del planeta, y las esferas de energía de ambos guerreros estaban haciendo estallar todo el interior, comprometiendo el planeta entero.

Pronto, varias columnas de magma emergieron por todo el planeta, quemando todo a su alrededor y calentando todo el mundo, mientras la tierra continuaba temblando. Los terremotos se hacían cada vez más y más grandes, moviendo continentes enteros, mientras los dos jóvenes seguían bombardeando el núcleo.

De pronto, una columna de energía emergió del cráter que bombardeaban, golpeando a los dos guerreros y mandándolos a volar varios metros, antes de volver a impactar el suelo con fuerza. Searia emergió de ese cráter, su cuerpo algo lastimado por los incontables bombardeos de los dos jóvenes. Había usado su cuerpo como escudo para que las esferas de energía no impactaran en el núcleo directamente y lo hicieran estallar, también usando su control sobre el tiempo para regresar lentamente a la superficie y así contra atacarlos. La guerrera dorada miró a todos lados, la superficie del planeta habiendo cambiado radicalmente; ya no existía el único bosque de ese planeta desértico, así como el pueblo que estaba cerca de el, los kilómetros y kilómetros de desiertos rocosos habían desaparecido debajo de un mar de magma y toda la vida en ese mundo estaba al borde de la extinción. Miró hacia abajo, viendo a los dos jóvenes ponerse en pie, mirándola con furia.

"No creí que se enfadaran tanto." Comentó. "Su furia casi hace volar este planeta, con ustedes en él. ¿Acaso no les importa?"

"¡No nos importa!" Exclamó Dawn con furia, habiendo sido absorbida por su lado oscuro. "¡Nada importa con tal de que te matemos!"

"¡Así es!" Exclamó Tai de la misma manera. "¡Lo único que importa es que te matemos, aunque eso signifique morir contigo!"

Searia miró con seriedad a los jóvenes, su odio era tan grande que sacrificarían lo que sea con tal de matarla.

'_Así que este es el lado oscuro de los N-Warriors, aquel que es tan oscuro como el interior de un agujero negro, lo opuesto al brillo de las Súper Novas que representan sus cristales… que interesante…'_

Los dos jóvenes elevaron sus auras, preparados para seguir combatiendo, queriendo matar a su rival aunque tengan que morir en el intento. No les importaba nada más, la oscuridad de sus corazones haciéndose cada vez más y más grande. La _Pharaohn_, a pesar de la distancia, pudo darse cuenta de algo extraño; algunos de los cabellos dorados de los jóvenes estaban cambiando de color a plateado, y cada vez eran más y más los que cambiaban.

'_Oh, parece ser que su cabello cambia cuando están rodeados por la oscuridad.'_ Pensó la guerrera dorada al ver esto. "¡Vamos!¡Demuéstrenme que pueden hacer con esa oscuridad dentro de ustedes!"

Dawn y Tai seguían elevando sus auras, haciendo temblar el planeta. La oscuridad que emanaban estaba empezando a afectar los alrededores, ya que el suelo bajo sus pies estaba comenzando a perder su brillo, su color, volviéndose oscuro. Sin embargo, el enfado de los jóvenes estaba cegándolos, no permitiéndoles ver lo que estaba ocurriendo… y no les importaba.

"¡Ataquemos, Dawn!"

"¡Si!"

"_¡Esperen!"_

"_¡Piplup!"_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _112-Hunter Base~Wickedness- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X8)_

Para sorpresa de ambos, el símbolo de sus frentes comenzó a brillar y, cuando menos se lo esperaron, fueron envueltos por una energía dorada. Searia fue cegada por la intensa luz que ellos emitieron y, cuando se dio cuenta, una esfera de energía dorada ocupaba el lugar donde antes ellos estaban.

"¿Qué es eso?" se preguntó, sintiendo una poderosa energía emanar de la esfera.

-

Dawn y Tai abrieron sus ojos, luego de haber sido cegados por la luz que venía de sus frentes. Al abrirlos, pudieron notar que estaban en el centro de un pasillo amarillo, con varias puertas blancas y negras.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" cuestionó Dawn con confusión.

"Es el _Memory Road_." Respondió Tai con seriedad, llamando la atención de la joven.

"¿Conoces el lugar?"

"Si, vine aquí una vez… se supone que es la representación física de nuestros subconscientes, ya que este pasillo y sus puertas representan nuestros recuerdos… pero…"

"¿Pero?"

"Tengo dos preguntan; ¿Por qué estamos los dos aquí? Y ¿Qué rayos le pasó a este lugar?"

¿Por qué Tai preguntaba lo que había pasado? Bueno, la razón era simple; el lugar estaba muy cambiado. A pesar de que las puertas seguían siendo blancas y negras, algunas de las puertas blancas estaban cambiando de color, volviéndose grises, gracias a la densa neblina negra que estaba en el lugar. A diferencia de la primera vez que Tai visitó ese lugar, la neblina no le llegaba a los tobillos, sino que le llegaba a la cintura, y parecía volverse más densa a cada segundo. Otra cosa que cambió era el color amarillo de las paredes, que mostraban grandes manchas negras, con algunas grietas en ellas, volviéndose más grandes conforme pasaba el tiempo. Además, grandes ramas espinosas color negro estaban creciendo en el lugar, saliendo de las puertas negras y reduciendo el ancho del pasillo. Tai también podía ver que, al fondo, el cuarto se torcía poco a poco, hasta que el suelo terminaba siendo el techo.

"¿Qué rayos pasó aquí? Está muy cambiado…" comentó el _Digidestined_ con confusión.

"_Es lo que pasa cuando la oscuridad los controla.__"_

Los dos jóvenes voltean hacia atrás, colocándose en guardia. Sin embargo, sus rostros se llenaron de sorpresa cuando vieron a las dos criaturas que estaban atrás de ellos; un dinosaurio anaranjado y un pingüino azul.

"Tai, tanto tiempo sin vernos…" dijo Agumon con alegría.

"¡Piplup!" Exclamó el pingüino azul, Piplup.

Los dos jóvenes no podían creerlo…

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _146-SeeD- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII)_

_**-Galaxia: Nintenverse-**_

_-Planeta: Novaterra-_

Raphael, el _Dark Sage_ y el líder de los _N-Warriors_, se encontraba caminando por el salón de las _Keyblades_, sintiendo que algo estaba pasando en su interior… y ese sentimiento fue real.

"Interesante." Comentó el hechicero, viendo todo alrededor de él. "Es casi como hace cinco mil años…"

Lo que estaba viendo Raphael era que, en el salón, había varias _Keyblades _que estaban brillando, algunas ya estaban completas, mientras otras se estaban formando. Eso significaba que nuevos _N_-_Warriors_, o candidatos a ellos, estaban apareciendo por todo el _Nintenverse_, y que, por la fuerza de los corazones de estos sujetos, ellos se estaban haciendo poco a poco merecedores de una de las llaves. Las _Keyblades_ completas estaban esperando el momento justo ese momento en el que el dueño elegido por ellas esté preparado para recibir la responsabilidad de ser un _N-Warrior_, un protector de la galaxia.

Sin embargo, Raphael sólo pudo mirar al suelo con un poco de tristeza.

"Pero… ¿podrán ser elegidos a tiempo?" se preguntó, nadie, ni siquiera las _Keyblades_ mismas, podrían responderle a esa pregunta.

Y así se quedó él, en medio de un salón 'infinito' de _Keyblades_, mientras estas resonaban con su presencia, preparadas para la guerra.

**Fin del Capitulo 35

* * *

**

_**NEXT **__**CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Tai****:** Hola, soy Tai. ¿La oscuridad?¿De verdad es nuestra oscuridad la que está provocando esto?

**Agumon****:** Si, Tai. Tengan cuidado, no se dejen llevar por la oscuridad… de lo contrario, los perderemos para siempre.

**Dawn:** No lo haremos, lo prometemos.

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**Choque de Ideales.**_

**???:** ¿Quieres más fuerza, guerrero del valor? Usa la mía.

**Tai:** ¿Quién eres…?¡Ah!¡Tu eres…!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** Un nuevo capítulo arriba... ¿Que les pareció? Espero alabanzas o tomatazos, todo será bien recibido siempre y cuando no se critique sin saber =P_

_Ok, ya se ha demostrado una pequeña característica de un DN-Warrior; el cabello. ¿Dudas?_

_Les sigo debiendo la imagen de Searia, no me he puesto a hacerla por falta de tiempo, pero espero esté lista para dentro de unas horas. También disculpa por no haber subido el resto del Ep 2 el domingo pasado, se me complicó las cosas y no lo pude subir, pero ahora ya lo ando haciendo. En mi profile está el resto de la música de ese Episodio, además de las canciones que usaré en este hasta el capítulo 42, que es el que estoy escribiendo._

_Respondiendo a ghost_iv, que por cierto felicidades por ser el review numero 100... no habías sido ya antes uno en el Episodio anterior? ... oh bueno, Tai tiene 16-17 años, por lo que es 2 años mayor al que salió en el final de Digimon Adventure 02, donde tenía 14... ¿suficiente cosas impactantes en este capítulo?_

_He recibido algunas peticiones para meterlos en mi fic... no están mal, puedo meterlos sin problema... excepto uno, el que no eligió ser un N-Warrior, aunque creo poder meterlo al fic sin problemas, no se preocupen. =P Si no les respondí antes, mandenme otra vez el mensaje, porque auizas no me llegó.  
_

_Bueno, creo que es todo... nos vemos el otro Sábado... por mientras, me pondré a actualizar el Ep 2 o_O_

_Sobres._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	37. Cap 36: Choque de ideales

**_23/MAYO/09

* * *

_**

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

Dawn se enfrentaba en combate contra Searia, la maestra del tiempo, donde se veía claramente superada por la _Egypteran_, cuyo control sobre el tiempo era mucho mayor que su control sobre el espacio. Tai llegó al lugar para combatir a su lado, pero incluso los poderes de ambos _N-Warriors_ eran insuficientes contra Searia y su cadena del tiempo.

Entonces, la _Pharaohn_ mató a todos los rebeldes que estaban en la base subterránea, causando que Dawn y Tai liberaran su parte oscura e incrementaran sus poderes considerablemente. Sin embargo, esta oscuridad los estaba consumiendo, cegando sus mentes a la lógica con el deseo de venganza y destrucción, no importándoles siquiera la vida de los demás con tal de cumplir con sus objetivos.

Entonces, una luz los envolvió, y ambos guerreros aparecieron en el _Memory Road_, donde Agumon y Piplup los esperaban.

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 36: Choque de ideales._**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _158-Destiny Awaits- _(**Soundtrack: **_Bleach)_

Varios mundos más adelante, en la ciudad donde estaba situada la pirámide de Searia, varios guardias se encontraban en una torre de observación, justo detrás de la enorme muralla que rodeaba todo el perímetro de la ciudad, evitando que alguien entrara. Para evitar que la ciudad fuera atacada desde el aire, estaba cubierta por un escudo de energía, volviéndola impenetrable… o eso parecía.

Los soldados estaban haciendo guardia, aburridos porque la tarde había sido tranquila, como muchas otras veces. Entonces, algo llamó la atención de uno de ellos; un hombre de traje negro y de cabello anaranjado estaba parado frente a la puerta principal de la muralla, mirándola con confusión, antes de alzar la vista y ver a los hombres en la torre.

"¡Oigan!" Exclamó Ichigo con algo de aburrimiento. "¿Aquí es donde está la pirámide dorada de Searia?"

"¿Quién quiere saberlo?" preguntó uno de los guardias.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, _Shinigami_ de la galaxia _Bleach_." Respondió sin rodeos.

"¡¿_Shinigami_?!" Cuestionó el guardia con sorpresa, mientras todos los demás sujetaban sus _Staff Weapons _y le apuntaban al joven. "¡Al suelo, _Shinigami_!¡Quédate ahí hasta que nuestra señora Searia regrese!"

"Esa reacción indica que si es el lugar. Muy bien…" expresó Ichigo, sujetando su espada. "Entonces entremos."

"¡No lo permitiremos!¡Fuego!"

Todos los soldados que estaban en la muralla dispararon sus armas de energía al _Shinigami_, quien, al verlas venir, comenzó a girar su espada con veloces movimientos alrededor de su cuerpo, bloqueando todos los disparos con facilidad, mientras reunía energía en su espada.

"_¡GETSUGA TENSHO!_"

Con un movimiento de su katana, Ichigo liberó un poderoso cilindro de energía oscura, haciendo volar la puerta principal con facilidad, la explosión creando una densa cortina de humo que impidió a los soldados poder verlo. Al asentarse el humo, pudieron ver que el _Shinigami_ ya no estaba… había entrado a la ciudad. Rápidamente, uno de los soldados presionó el botón de alarma.

"_**¡Advertencia!¡Advertencia!¡Intruso ha penetrado el sector 7-G!¡Intruso ha penetrado el sector 7-G!¡Se dirige a la pirámide dorada!"**_

La alarma sonó por toda la ciudad. Tanto civiles como soldados se pusieron en alerta, sujetando sus armas y activando las múltiples trampas que poseía la ciudad, en espera del invasor.

Mientras tanto, Ichigo se encontraba corriendo a gran velocidad por las calles de la ciudad, usando la velocidad de su _Bankai_ para superar a sus enemigos y los obstáculos que le ponían. Pero había algo extraño en él, algo diferente… quizás sea esa máscara blanca con rayas rojas que asemejaba a un cráneo que tenía en el rostro… si, eso debía ser.

La _Hollow Mask_, una mascara que simbolizaba su "_Hollow_ interno", era el nuevo poder que aprendió después del combate contra el _Pharaohn_ Seker, cuando estaba al borde de la muerte. Después de la pelea, Ichigo estaba al borde de la muerte, cuando su _Hollow_ interno intentó poseer su cuerpo y así ser libre. Sabiendo lo que haría con su cuerpo si no lo detenía, Ichigo tuvo que usar cada onza de energía de su cuerpo para hacerle frente, siendo derrotado varias veces. Sin embargo, no se rindió y, al final, logró vencer a su _Hollow_ interno y encerrarlo en lo más profundo de su corazón para que no hiciera más daños… al menos por ahora.

Fue este nuevo poder el que lo salvó de morir ahogado debajo de la arena varios mundos atrás, un poder que sólo podía mantener por algunos segundos antes de que desapareciera, ya que aún no tenía el entrenamiento adecuado para controlarlo.

'_Oh bueno, al menos me servirá por unos momentos.'_ Pensó el _Shinigami._

Mientras corría a gran velocidad, los soldados de Anubis que protegían esa ciudad le disparaban con sus armas de energía, pero él los evitaba fácilmente, así como salía de las trampas que le ponían en frente con facilidad. A veces tenía que atacar a soldados y civiles, pero sólo los noqueaba con un fuerte golpe, siguiendo así su camino sin causar bajas.

Luego de algunos segundos, el _Shinigami_ llegó a estar frente a la pirámide que, obviamente, estaba sumamente protegida, usando un escudo de energía para mantener a los invasores afuera.

"Esto no me detendrá." Comentó Ichigo, sintiendo como el poder de su máscara se estaba agotando. "_¡GETSUGA TENSHO!_"

Otra onda de energía oscura fue lanzada desde la espada del _Shinigami_, golpeando el escudo con fuerza. Por unos segundos, la barrera comenzó a titilar, antes de hacerse pedazos al nos resistir el embate del guerrero. Ahora, Ichigo estaba libre para accesar a la pirámide… aunque tenía que derrotar a los soldados que impedían la entrada, aunque no era tan difícil de hacer, aún después de perder el poder de su _Hollow Mask_.

En menos de un minuto, el _Shinigami_ pasó atreves de las defensas y entró en la pirámide, llegando a donde estaba el cristal oscuro. Con un movimiento de su espada, el enorme cristal cayó cortado en pedazos, destruyendo así otro objetivo de los héroes de la _Nova Alliance_.

"Bueno, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí." Dijo Ichigo. "Será mejor seguir…"

Y con esto dicho, el _Shinigami_ continuó su camino, saliendo de la pirámide y dirigiéndose a otro mundo.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _154-Sacred Moon- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

_-Planeta: Novaterra-_

Raphael estaba saliendo del salón de las _Keyblades_, cuando de pronto sintió algo familiar. Al voltear hacia atrás, pudo ver como una de las llaves salió disparada al cielo, rodeada de un aura dorada con algo de anaranjado. Sabía que no era una de las _Zodiac Keyblades_, ya que el color dorado era diferente… este parecía ser un… dorado fuego.

"Oh, ya entiendo…" comentó el hechicero. "Así que esa _Challenge Series_ ha encontrado a un portador por si solo… interesante."

Con esto dicho, el hechicero salió de la habitación, seguro al saber que hay alguien en el _Nintenverse_ que ha sido elegido por un grupo de _Keyblades_… y el primer espíritu ha ido a probarlo.

* * *

"Agumon, ¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Tai con confusión.

"_Esto es lo que pasa cuando la oscuridad dentro de sus corazones se vuelve más fuerte."_ Respondió el _Digimon_.

"¿La oscuridad de nuestros corazones?" cuestionó Dawn con confusión.

Alrededor de ellos, la neblina continuaba haciéndose más y más densa, las puertas se volvían grises y las paredes se manchaban de negro, así como crecían más las ramas espinosas. Todo el lugar se estaba convirtiendo en oscuridad.

"No lo entiendo, Agumon, ¿Qué está provocando esto?" cuestionó Tai, aún sin entender.

"_Es el odio, Tai, el odio que sienten por Searia."_ Respondió el ser digital.

"¿Nuestro odio?" preguntó Dawn. "¡Tenemos derecho a odiarla!"

"_Es cierto, tienen derecho, después de todo son humanos… pero ese odio está corrompiendo su alma, sus corazones, su esencia misma. Ese odio fuera de control es el peligro."_

Ambos jóvenes se miraron con confusión, notando que el lugar seguía convirtiéndose en oscuridad.

"Esto pasa… ¿Por nosotros?" cuestionó el _Digidestined_. "¿Es esto el resultado de nuestro odio?"

"_¡Piplup!"_ exclamó el pequeño pingüino.

"_Si Tai, este es el resultado."_ Respondió Agumon. _"El oído es una emoción humana normal, y no es malo tenerla… pero, si esta se sale de control, puede ocasionar mucho daño a otras personas. Ustedes, que son N-Warriors, tienen prohibido perder el control de ese odio, de lo contrario, se convertirán en DN-Warriors… y si eso pasa…"_

"Es cierto, los demás tendrían que matarnos…" terminó el elegido del Valor, haciendo que Dawn se sorprendiera.

"¿Eh?¿Tendrán que matarnos?" cuestionó con sorpresa.

"Si, porque seremos una amenaza para todos…"

"¡No!¡No quiero que eso pase!"

"_Entonces deben hacer brillar con más intensidad sus cristales."_ Expresó Agumon con seriedad. _"Hagan brillar ese cristal para alcanzar un nuevo nivel."_

"¿Un nuevo nivel?" preguntó Tai.

"_Si… vamos chicos, pueden hacerlo."_

"_¡Lup, pi pip lup!"_

"Pero, ¿Cómo?¿Cómo podemos usar ese resplandor?" preguntó la _Coordinator_.

"_Conviertan ese odio en esperanza…"_

"Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, Agumon." Comentó Tai.

"_No tienen elección…"_

"Ya veo… ¿Desde cuando te volviste tan sabio? Hablas como si fueras Raphael."

"_El ser un espíritu de la Keyblade tiene muchas ventajas."_ Respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro. _"¡Vamos, no hay tiempo!¡Si la oscuridad domina todo, no podrán liberarse de ella jamás!"_

"De acuerdo, lo haremos…"

Los dos jóvenes se pusieron de pie, mirándose con decisión, antes de cerrar sus ojos y concentrándose en sus emociones. Podían sentir el odio dentro de ellos, uno que estaba corrompiendo todo lo que era bueno y correcto, haciéndolos caer en la oscuridad. Ese odio tenía que desaparecer.

La oscuridad estaba cambiando todo el lugar, las puertas blancas eran casi negras y la neblina oscura estaba hasta el techo, tan densa que no podía verse nada frente a ellos. Sin embargo, un tenue resplandor apareció en el pecho de ambos jóvenes, iluminándolos un poco.

"_No podemos rendirnos…"_ dijo Tai en su mente. _"¡Tenemos una misión que cumplir!"_

"_Nuestros familiares y amigos están en peligro, no podemos darnos por vencidos."_ Expresó Dawn también en su mente.

"_Debemos tener… ¡Esperanza!"_

"_Oscuridad de mi corazón…"_

"_¡Conviértete en la luz de nuestra esperanza!"_

"_Desaparece el odio que tenemos…"_

"_Y permítenos un nuevo poder…"_

"… _para así alcanzar…"_

"_¡un nuevo nivel!"_

De pronto, el resplandor en el pecho de los dos se intensificó, alejando la oscuridad del lugar y transformando todo en luz, volviéndolo todo blanco.

* * *

Searia siguió viendo la esfera, esperando a que algo pasara antes de ella hacer algún movimiento. Entonces, la esfera comenzó a brillar más y más, por lo que tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para evitar quedarse ciega por unos segundos. Podía sentir el brillo en la piel, un destello tan intenso que podría superar con creces cualquier Súper Nova, lo cual sólo significaba una cosa. El brillo disminuyó, permitiendo que ella pudiera volver a abrir sus ojos y ver lo que estaba pasando abajo. Notó que la esfera de energía dorada aún rodeaba a los jóvenes, pero giraba a una velocidad mucho mayor.

En ese momento, la esfera se disipó, su energía mandada a varias direcciones, dejando ver a los dos jóvenes que estaban en su interior. Había algo diferente en ellos, algo que al principio la _Pharaohn_ no lograba descifrar… hasta que se dio cuenta de que el cabello de los dos estaba más erizado de lo normal, el símbolo de su frente estaba modificado un poco, y sus miradas habían cambiado también ligeramente, mostrándose más serios. Eso si, todo rastro de oscuridad había desaparecido y el odio que había sentido anteriormente se había esfumado.

"¿Qué han hecho ustedes dos?" cuestionó Searia con confusión, sintiendo que las presencias de ambos jóvenes se habían incrementado considerablemente.

"Hemos evolucionado…" respondió Tai con seriedad, aunque sonreía un poco. "Hemos alcanzado un nuevo nivel."

"¿Un nuevo nivel?¿Evolucionar?¿De que rayos están hablando?" preguntó la _Pharaohn_ con confusión.

"El odio que sentíamos hace unos momentos lo hemos transformado en esperanza." Contestó Dawn con seriedad. "Y esa esperanza nos ha hecho cambiar."

"Este es un nuevo nivel, un nuevo estado del _Súper N-Warrior_;¡_Súper N-Warrior Lv2_!" Exclamó el _Digidestined_, ambos jóvenes elevando sus auras.

"Entiendo, así que un nuevo poder…" comentó la _Pharaohn_, antes de ponerse en guardia. "¡Muy bien!¡Entonces demuéstrenme lo que pueden hacer!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _125-Saigo no Tatakai- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U. Trilogy)_

Antes de comenzar el combate, Dawn colocó su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Tai, al parecer aplicándole algo a su cuerpo. El joven notó esta acción y sonrió, ya que sabía de qué se trataba lo que quería hacer. Después de esto, el joven se lanzó en contra de la _Pharaohn_, volando a gran velocidad hacia ella. Searia sonrió, ya que no necesitaba de mucho para vencer al joven de una vez por todas.

"_¡TOKIIO!_"

Una enorme burbuja de tiempo se extendió por cientos de kilómetros, cubriendo el planeta entero en menos de un segundo. Todo dentro de esa burbuja era detenido, ya que el tiempo dejó de fluir en su interior, como lo había hecho antes.

"Ahora si, no podrás…"

_-POW!-_

La _Pharaohn_ se sorprendió, su mente no entendiendo lo que había pasando; Tai la había golpeado con fuerza en la cabeza con su _Keyblade_. Podía sentir un hilo de sangre escurrir por su frente, sangre que al parecer era suya. No tuvo tiempo que pensar, ya que el _N-Warrior_ le lanzó un _Firaga_ a quemarropa, lanzándola por los aires hasta caer sobre el magma ardiendo… que no la quemaba, ya que el tiempo del magma se había detenido por completo, además de que su armadura la protegía de toda quemadura.

Se levantó con dificultad, aún tratando de descifrar como es que aquel hombre la había golpeado, cuando sus cadenas reaccionaron de forma inmediata, bloqueando unas cadenas que se movían velozmente sobre el espacio, enredándose unas con otras. Frente a ella, la joven Dawn sujetaba sus propias cadenas, evitando que se soltara, mientras que Tai descendía a su lado.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la _Pharaohn_. "¿Por qué se pueden mover libremente através del tiempo congelado?"

"Porque, en nuestro espacio, el tiempo transcurre libremente." Respondió Tai, confundiendo a la guerrera dorada. "Dawn te lo explicará."

"¿Tengo que?" cuestionó la joven. "Bueno, es simple; Searia, tu controlas el tiempo que puede haber en el espacio, ¿verdad?" cuestionó, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa. "Bueno, pero ahora que he evolucionado, puedo controlar el espacio a mi antojo, con todas sus características, incluyendo el tiempo dentro de este espacio."

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó Searia con confusión. "¿Quieres decir que creaste una burbuja de espacio donde puedes controlar el tiempo dentro del mismo?"

"Exactamente, pero como no controlo el espacio tan bien como tu controlas el tiempo, esta burbuja de tiempo es más pequeña, ya que si fuera más grande, controlarías el tiempo dentro de dicha burbuja."

"Cuando Dawn me tocó el hombro, invocó esa burbuja de tiempo alrededor mío." Respondió Tai. "Con esto, puedo moverme a pesar de que estamos en un vacío de tiempo."

Searia apretó los dientes, pensando en lo que los jóvenes les habían dicho.

'_¡Maldición!'_ pensó._ 'Si lo que dicen es cierto, ni siquiera podré usar mis Time Chains con ellos. Cuando invoque treinta cadenas para atacar a un mismo tiempo, al ingresar al espacio de ellos será sólo una y podrán evitarla. ¡Maldición!... sin embargo, todo ataque de energía que hagan no estará sujeto a sus reglas, sino a las mías… interesante…'_

"¡No te perdonaremos por lo que hiciste!" Exclamó Dawn con enfado.

"¡Te derrotaremos, Searia!¡Se lo debemos a toda la gente que mataste." Expresó Tai, sujetando su _Keyblade_ con ambas manos. "¡Pagarás!"

"¿Qué pagaré?¡Inténtenlo!" Exclamó la _Pharaohn_, elevando su aura considerablemente.

Dawn y Tai se lanzaron contra ella, con sus _Keyblades_ en mano, listas para golpear y cortar a su rival. El joven llegó primero con ella, por lo que alzó su _Keyblade_ con ambas manos y dio un fuerte corte vertical, uno que ella detuvo con su cadena dorada, sujetándola con ambas manos. Acto seguido, le dio una fuerte patada en un costado, mandando al _N-Warrior_ hacia el suelo.

En ese momento, Dawn llegó y comenzó a dar varios golpes con su _Keyblade_ y, de vez en cuando, con sus cadenas, para sacar de concentración a la guerrera dorada, pero ella era más rápida y lograba bloquear los ataques con algo de dificultad. Entonces, Dawn dio otro golpe con su arma, aunque Searia la bloqueó con sus cadenas, y permanecieron así unos segundos, probando sus fuerzas.

"¿Por qué tenías que matarlos?" cuestionó Dawn con enfado. "¡Ellos sólo querían vivir en paz!"

"¡No digas tonterías!" Exclamó Searia. "¡Ellos se revelaron contra nuestro dios, y la muerte es el castigo que le espera a todos los traidores!"

"¡Y como no iban a traicionarlos si querían que niños lucharan en el ejercito!"

"¡Lo que ellos no sabían era que los niños no irían al frente de batalla, sino que serían entrenados hasta que pudieran pelear! Nosotros creíamos que esta guerra duraría diez años y, para ese entonces, muchos de los niños ya serían jóvenes y pelearían por la causa."

"¿Aún cuando les quitan su niñez?¿Aún cuando no dejan que se diviertan como niños normales?"

"Ese es el destino de aquellos que nacen con ese emblema… ¡Es un honor ser elegidos para combatir por nuestro dios!"

"¡Lo siento, pero no puedo estar de acuerdo con eso!"

"¡Y esa es la diferencia entre tu y yo!" Exclamó la _Pharaohn_, dándole un rodillazo a Dawn en el estómago, para luego darle otro golpe ahora en la nuca, mandándola al suelo. "Esta es nuestra forma de vivir."

"¡Pero ellos no querían esa forma de vivir!" Exclamó Tai, volando a gran velocidad del suelo y arremetiendo contra la _Egypteran_, quien se defendió con sus cadenas. "¡Ellos sólo querían vivir en paz!"

"¿En paz?¿Y a eso le dices que asesinen a nuestros hombres?"

"¿Qué dices?"

"No lo sabes, pero esos rebeldes han estado atacando a los soldados que están en esta región, matándolos sin compasión. ¡¿A eso le llamas vivir en paz?!"

"¡Ellos no hubieran tomado esas acciones si no les hubieran negado el derecho de vivir en paz!"

"¡No podemos hacer eso!¡Va en contra de nuestras creencias, en nuestras tradiciones!"

"¡Entonces destruiré esas tradiciones y liberaré a la gente de ese destino!_¡COURAGE FLARE!_"

Una esfera de fuego salió de la mano derecha de Tai, pero la teoría de Searia estaba en lo correcto, ya que, al no estar en su zona de tiempo, el ataque se detenía de inmediato al salir de la burbuja espacial que Dawn creó alrededor del _N-Warrior_ de _Wargreymon_.

"Al parecer ataques especiales no funcionan… ¡Entonces seguiré atacando!" Exclamó el _Digidestined_, viajando velozmente para atacar a su rival.

"¡Voy contigo, Tai!" Exclamó Dawn, volando también a gran velocidad. "¡No podemos permitir que ella siga con sus maldades!"

"¿Maldades?" cuestionó la _Pharaohn_, bloqueando los fuertes golpes de ambos guerreros. "¿Siguen con esas tonterías?¡Ya les dije que esta es nuestra forma de ser!"

"¡Esa forma de ser está mal!"

"¿Qué saben ustedes de nosotros?¿Quién les da el derecho de decirnos que está bien y que está mal?"

"¡Es lógica!" Exclamó Tai, dando una patada que Searia bloqueó con su brazo derecho. "¡La libertad es un derecho que todos tenemos!¡La libertad de elegir nuestro destino es algo que no se nos puede quitar!"

"¡Esa es la diferencia entre ustedes y nosotros!" Exclamó la guerrera dorada, elevando su aura considerablemente, causando que algunas descargas eléctricas impactaran y paralizaran a los jóvenes héroes. "¡Nosotros no tenemos libertad, no creemos en ella!" Expresó, dando varios golpes a la velocidad de la luz a ambos _N-Warriors_.

La guerrera dorada siguió golpeando a sus adversarios, elevando más su aura conforme seguía golpeándolos.

"Nosotros vivimos para pelear, fuimos elegidos por el dios _Anubis_ para luchar contra otras galaxias y así traer la paz a nuestros habitantes. Es nuestro destino, ¡un destino que aceptamos con gusto! Aquellos que no lo aceptan simplemente merecen morir."

"¡Estás mal!" Exclamó Tai. "Cada uno merece elegir su camino, o si no…" pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

"Si cada uno hiciera su camino, su futuro sería incierto y al final sus habitantes terminarían destruyéndose cuando hagan mal uso de esa libertad. ¡Es por eso que nosotros tomamos el mando!"

"Pero eso lo hace un gobierno que no piensa en su gente…" comentó Dawn débilmente, mientras la cadena dorada apretaba su cuello con fuerza.

"Esta es nuestra forma de ser." Respondió Searia fríamente. "Esta es nuestra forma de sobrevivir. ¡Este es nuestro destino!"

Con esto dicho, la _Pharaohn_ mandó a ambos jóvenes contra el suelo que estaba varios metros debajo de donde estaba ella. Miró con enfado el lugar donde habían caído y concentró todas sus energías, retirando la burbuja de tiempo congelado que rodeaba el planeta. Entonces, de sus manos liberó una gran cantidad de relámpagos morados, cada uno con la capacidad eléctrica que todo el planeta _Tierra_ podía generar. Los relámpagos impactaron el suelo con fuerza, creando grandes explosiones que hicieron temblar el piso y sus alrededores. El bombardeo eléctrico continuó por varios minutos, hasta que la _Pharaohn_ dejó de atacar, mirando el enorme cráter que había provocado con sus ataques, mismo que se estaba llenando de magma ardiente que mataría todo lo que tocara en segundos.

"Ese es nuestro destino…" comentó Searia al ver la tumba de lava que cubría el lugar. "Un destino que no podrán nunca evitar."

"_Lo lograremos…"_

"¿Qué…?" cuestionó la _Pharaohn_, escuchando la voz de Dawn en su cabeza, no creyendo que seguiría con vida.

"_El destino… el destino nunca está escrito…"_

"_Luchamos porque creemos que podemos cambiar ese destino…"_ expresó otra voz, la de Tai, esta vez en su mente.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _178-Brave Heart (TV Size)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Digimon Adventure 01)_

Entonces, el lago de lava comenzó a girar, formando un remolino en el centro, en cuyo interior estaban los dos _N-Warriors_, sin daño aparente debido a la lava. Tai, usando su habilidad para controlar el fuego y la tierra, evitaba que él y Dawn se quemaran con el magma, envolviéndo a ambos en una esfera de energía anaranjada.

"Esa es la diferencia entre ustedes y nosotros." Respondió Dawn con seriedad.

"Te demostraremos que el destino se puede cambiar." Expresó Tai. "Te enseñaremos que esa forma de ser, que esa forma de vivir, está equivocada."

"¿Enserio?" cuestionó Searia con algo de arrogancia. "Entonces enséñenme que ese destino puede cambiar. ¡Vamos!"

La _Pharaohn_ elevó su aura, preparándose para el combate. Tai saltó, sujetando su _Keyblade_ con fuerza, volando a gran velocidad en contra su enemiga, reuniendo gran parte de su energía en su arma. Searia extendió su brazo, activando su control sobre el tiempo, pero notó que este no funcionaba.

"¿Qué pasa?" Cuestionó ella con confusión, notando que, abajo, Dawn estaba concentrada, sujetando su _Keyblade_ frente a ella con una mano en el mango y otra en la hoja, mientras las cadenas moradas de ella danzaban. Entonces, descubrió que todo en un rango de veinte kilómetros en todas direcciones estaba encerrado en una burbuja morada. _'¡Maldición!¡Esa niña nos atrapó en una burbuja espacial!¡Mis poderes de controlar el tiempo no funcionarán aquí!¡Debo salir!'_

Mientras Searia pensaba eso, Tai a unos metros de ella notó el cambio de expresión en el rostro de su enemiga, indicando que había deducido su plan.

"_¡Dawn!¡Se ha dado cuenta de la trampa!¡Rápido, dame tu energía!"_

"_¡Muy bien!"_ expresó la joven por medio de la telepatía. _"¡Derrótala, Tai!"_

La _N-Warrior_ de _Palkia_ comenzó a transmitir su energía al _N-Warrior_ de _Wargreymon_, perdiendo el control de la burbuja espacial en el acto. El espacio alrededor de ellos estaba regresando a la normalidad y en poco tiempo Searia recuperaría sus poderes sobre el Tiempo. Tai tenía que atacarla antes de que los recuperara.

Envuelto en un aura dorada con anaranjado, el _Digidestined_ apareció frente a Searia, su _Keyblade_ brillando con energía casi ilimitada, mientras su _Nova Crystal_ ardía al máximo.

"_Haz temblar el suelo con tus flamas… ¡WARGREYMON!_" Expresó Tai.

"¿Otra vez esa técnica?¡No funcionará!" Exclamó la _Pharaohn_, colocando todo su _Ba_ en sus cadenas. "_¡TIME CHAINS!_"

"_¡COURAGE SOUL!_"

_Keyblade_ y cadenas se encontraron en el aire, generando un gran destello que daba la impresión de que un sol estaba en la superficie del planeta. Ambos guerreros estaban empleando todas sus fuerzas en ese ataque, chispas saltando del punto de contacto entre ambas armas. Entonces, Searia comenzó a ganar terreno, empujando poco a poco a Tai hacia atrás, para horror del joven guerrero.

-

'_¡Maldición!'_ pensó Tai, al entrar al mundo de su mente, en medio de la oscuridad. _'Es demasiado fuerte, mis poderes no son suficientes para vencerla… ¡Rayos!¡Necesito más poder!'_

"_**¿Necesitas más poder, guerrero?"**_

"_¿Quien está ahí?"_ preguntó el _N-Warrior_ al escuchar esa voz dentro de su cabeza.

"_**Si quieres más poder, yo te daré el necesario."**_

"_No sé quien seas, pero no estoy tan loco como para aceptar el poder de un desconocido. No puedo confiar en ti."_

"_**Confía en mi, puesto que yo soy parte del Nintenverse."**_

"_¿Que?"_

"_**Ni deber es proteger el Nintenverse de todo mal, así como tu, sólo que de una forma diferente. Vamos, Tai, Digidestined of Courage, demuéstrame la fuerza de tu Nova Crystal y el Courage Emblem que residen en ti."**_

"_Si lo que dices es cierto, si eres alguien que protege el Nintenverse, ¡entonces dame tus fuerzas!"_

Un resplandor apareció a lado del joven, iluminando todo el lugar. Tai notó esto y volteó a ver ese resplandor, no sintiendo molestia alguna en sus ojos, viendo la figura que estaba cubierta detrás de ese resplandor.

"_Tu eres…"_

"_**Usa mi fuerza, guerrero. Demuéstrame la fuerza de tu corazón."**_ Expresó la voz, Tai sonriendo ante esto.

'_Muy bien… ¡acepto tu poder!'_ respondió, extendiendo su mano en la luz.

-

De vuelta en la realidad, Tai seguía perdiendo en fuerza contra la Pharaohn, quien sonreía al saber que su victoria estaba cerca. Entonces, para su confusión, Tai extendió su mano izquierda hacia un lado, invocando en este algún objeto rodeado de flamas anaranjadas, mismas que se disiparon luego de un momento, revelando lo que era.

'_¿Pero que…?'_ pensó la guerrera, justo cuando Tai bajaba su segunda _Keyblade_ y la golpeaba directamente.

-

Dawn cerró los ojos, tratando de evitar cegada por esta luz tan intensa. Cuando el brillo comenzó a disminuir y ella poder ver sin lastimarse la vista, notó que algo estaba cayendo del cielo, el cuerpo de una persona. Para su horror, descubrió que era Tai, cayendo velozmente al suelo, impactándose contra el suelo con fuerza, creando un pequeño cráter donde quedó.

"¡Tai!" Exclamó la joven, queriendo ir a ayudarlo. Sin embargo, la presencia de su enemiga se podía sentir aún en el aire.

Dawn volteó hacia arriba, viendo a Searia flotando en el aire, varios metros sobre su cabeza. Se colocó en guardia, pensando que la pelea podría continuar y, con Tai fuera de combate, quizás no podría vencerla. Entonces, notó que la _Pharaohn_ sonreía un poco, mirando al joven con algo de tristeza.

"Es impresionante…" comentó la guerrera dorada. "Así que este es el brillo de ustedes, los _N-Warriors_…" expresó, mientras que, para sorpresa de Dawn, toda la armadura de Searia comenzó a agrietarse bastante. "Ese brillo que es capaz de iluminar hasta la oscuridad más oscura… ¡Ah!"

De pronto, toda la armadura de la guerrera dorada, al igual que sus cadenas, se destruyeron, explotando en pedazos, dejándola sólo con sus botas y guantes doraros, que también estaban bastante dañados. La _Pharaohn_ comenzó a caer a gran velocidad, impactándose contra el suelo con fuerza, aunque no tanta como Tai hace unos momentos. La mujer quedó boca arriba, mirando al nublado cielo, sintiendo como las fuerzas se le iban poco a poco, puesto que ese ataque había cortado no sólo su cuerpo, sino también su espíritu, lo único que podría haber permitido que siguiera con vida a pesar de las heridas.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _136-The Price of Freedom- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII)_

Curiosa, Dawn se acercó lentamente al lugar donde la _Pharaohn_ yacía en el suelo, aparentemente sin vida, dándose cuenta de que no era así cuando logró verla con mayor detenimiento, aunque estaba segura de que pronto moriría por las heridas que Tai logró hacerles. Searia movió un poco su cabeza para ver a la joven _N-Warrior_, respirando con dificultad y haciendo muecas de dolor, como si el sólo hecho de respirar la matara.

"Así que este es el poder que tienen, el poder que dicen que es capaz de alterar el destino de una civilización." Comentó débilmente, mientras Dawn se acercaba cada vez más. "De verdad… es impresionante…"

"Searia…" comentó la _Coordinator_, mirándola con algo de tristeza… algo que la guerrea dorada notó.

"¿Por qué me miras así?¿Me tienes lástima?" cuestionó con algo de burla. "No me tengas lástima, este era el camino que tenía que seguir, así como tu tomaste el tuyo."

Dawn no supo que decir. Si, sentía lástima por que alguien tenía que morir, a pesar de estar en medio de una guerra. Sin embargo, también sentía lástima debido al camino que Searia eligió… o que ella creía tenía destinado.

"¿Pudiste haber elegido otro camino si hubieras tenido la oportunidad?" preguntó Dawn con tristeza, confundiendo a la _Pharaohn_, quien lo pensó por unos momentos.

"No, hubiera elegido este mismo camino…" respondió la _Egypteran_.

"¿Por qué?¿Por qué elegir un camino lleno de destrucción?"

"¿Por qué lo elegiste tu?" respondió Searia con otra pregunta. "En el _Nintenverse_ son más flexibles con respecto a sus soldados. Entonces, ¿porqué elegiste ese camino?"

"Porque… quería proteger a mi familia y amigos…"

"He, no somos tan diferentes después de todo."

"¿Eh?"

"Somos diferentes en cuanto a culturas; el ser elegido como un guerrero de _Anubis_ es un honor para nosotros, haríamos lo que fuera por eso, ya que de esa forma protegeríamos a nuestros pueblos. Ustedes, los del _Nintenverse_, tienen la opción de que si son elegidos para ser guerreros de _Balance_ y _Chaos_, pueden negarse… pero eso significaría que no se preocupan por sus seres queridos…"

En ese momento, una revelación le llegó a la guerrea de _Palkia_ como si fuera una explosión.

"Entonces, eso significa que…" empezó Dawn con asombro.

"Si alguien que es elegido se niega a ser guerrero, es porque no tienen nada que proteger." Respondió Searia débilmente. "Los niños que fueron elegidos querían formar parte de nuestros ejércitos, pero sus familiares les negaron ese privilegio, no tomando en cuenta los sentimientos de esos niños. Al final, los familiares de esos niños fueron la razón por la que ellos han muerto. Yo simplemente les di la muerte que todo soldado de _Anubis_ desearía."

"Pero eran sólo niños… ellos…"

"Te dije, nuestras costumbres son diferentes a las de ustedes. Los niños de esa edad hubieran estado orgullosos de servir a su dios…" respondió la _Pharaohn_, vomitando algo de sangre debido a las heridas que tenía. "Parece que ha llegado mi hora… y no sientas lástima por mi, este es el camino que hubiera elegido de haber tenido la oportunidad… y esta es la muerte que deseaba; morir sirviendo a mi señor _Anubis_."

"L-lo entiendo…" comentó Dawn, sintiendo una profunda tristeza dentro de ella, tendiendo ganas de llorar.

"Sin embargo… antes de partir, tengo otra decisión que hacer… dame tu mano…"

Dawn miró con confusión a la _Pharaohn_, quien tenía una mano extendida hacia ella. Tenía algo de desconfianza, pero aún así algo le decía que tenía que aceptar, así que tomó la mano de la guerrera dorada. Casi de inmediato, una descarga de energía pasó por su cuerpo, lastimándola un poco. La _N-Warrior_ retiró su mano de inmediato, pensando que su oponente le había tendido una trampa. Sin embargo, sintió algo dentro de ella, una nueva energía que al parecer fluía por su cuerpo.

"¿Qué fue…?"

"Te he dado mi control sobre el tiempo." Respondió Searia débilmente. "Algunos de los hechiceros pueden pasar sus poderes a otra persona para mantener así sus conocimientos eternamente. Sin embargo, sólo un controlador del tiempo puede hacer uso de esa habilidad."

"¿Por qué me la das entonces? Soy tu enemiga."

"Porque este poder quiero mantenerlo lo más posible en esta realidad, y la única forma de hacerlo es pasárselo a alguien. Sin embargo, tú no podrás usarlo ya que no eres una manipuladora del tiempo. Por favor, dale esta habilidad a alguien de tu galaxia que creas que pueda controlarlo… ese es mi única decisión en esta vida… yo…"

Pero eso fue todo lo que Searia logró decir, ya que la flama de su vida se extinguió segundos después, partiendo así de este mundo. Dawn se quedó ahí, mirando el cuerpo de su oponente, viéndolo con seriedad.

"Lo haré, no te preocupes." Dijo ella. "Se lo daré a alguien quien crea lo merece… descansa en paz."

La joven comenzó a caminar, alejándose del cuerpo de Searia, buscando a su otro compañero… sin darse cuenta de la lava que se movía en las cercanías, envolviendo y quemando el cuerpo de la guerrera dorada.

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _135-Why (CCFFVII Mix)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII)_

"¡Tai!¿Estás bien?"

"¡Tai!"

El _Digidestined_ comenzó a abrir sus ojos, sintiendo que alguien lo sujetaba de los hombros y lo movía de un lado a otro. Cuando su visión se aclaró lo suficiente, pudo ver que se trataba de Dawn la persona que lo zarandeaba… y a Agumon a lado de ella.

"¡¿Que?!" Cuestionó el joven, abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa. "¡¿Agumon?!¿Como es que…?"

"Claro, no me agradezcas nada." Comentó Dawn con enfado, haciendo un puchero y mirando al otro lado.

"¿Wa…?"

"Dawn te salvó la vida de ser quemado por la lava." Respondió el pequeño _Digimon_, apuntando en una dirección. Tai pudo ver que a donde apuntaba se encontraba el cráter que creó con la caída, llenándose de lava.

"Oh, ya veo… lo siento Dawn… gracias."

"No hay de que." Respondió la joven, fingiendo estar enfadada, algo que no duró mucho ya que comenzó a reírse. "Aunque me hubiera gustado verte rostizado."

"Lo siento, pero prefiero no ser cocinado al fuego del magma."

Todos los presentes comenzaron a reírse, los cuatro de ellos… si, cuatro, ya que, aparte de Agumon, Piplup, el pequeño Pokemon de agua, estaba con ellos.

"Agumon, ¿Cómo es que tu y ese _Pokemon_ están aquí?" cuestionó Tai con confusión.

"Es porque te has vuelto más fuerte, Tai." Respondió el _Digimon_ con felicidad.

"¿Más fuerte?" preguntó el _Digidestined_, recordando entonces lo que Raphael les dijo hace tiempo. "Oh, es cierto, ahora lo recuerdo."

"Piplup estaba en la misma situación." Expresó Dawn. "Y al parecer, por lo fuerte que me volví, pasó por lo mismo."

"Ya veo… me alegra." Comentó el joven con alegría, abrazando al pequeño dinosaurio. "Me alegra tenerte de nuevo, Agumon."

"Te lo dije, siempre estaré contigo." Respondió el dinosaurio anaranjado. "Pero, ahora somos parte de las _Keyblades_ que tienen, así que, aunque nos maten en nuestra forma física, siempre podremos regresar mientras el _Keychain_ exista."

"Entiendo, me alegra eso, porque de aquí en delante todo se pondrá más difícil y necesitaremos su ayuda."

"Cuenta conmigo, Tai, como siempre." Respondió Agumon, Piplup haciendo una pose de 'aires de superioridad'.

**"_También cuenta conmigo.__"_**

Tai volteó a un lado, viendo algo que no había notado hasta ahora. Cerca de él, un poco alejado del grupo, se encontraba una _Keyblade_ ancha, casi como la _Courage Crest _que usaba siempre. De pronto, una silueta fantasmal apareció justo frente a la _Keyblade_, indicando que era el espíritu de esa arma… y que se parecía mucho a _Wargreymon._

"¿Pero que…?" cuestionó Tai. "¿Quién eres?"

**"_Yo soy VictoryGreymon, soy el espíritu que se encuentra dentro de esta llave; la Victory Hero."_**

"¿_VictoryGreymon_?¿Una Subespecie de _Wargreymon_?"

**"_Así es."_** Respondió el espíritu del _Digimon Mega_. _**"Tai Kamiya, N-Warrior de Wargreymon y Digidestined of Courage, has sido elegido por nosotros para ver si eres digno de ser el portador del grupo de Keyblades conocido como la Greymon Challenge Series."**_

"¿_Greymon Challenge Series_?¿Es algo así como la _Frozen Challenge_ de Alan o la _Crystal Challenge_ de Kristal?"

**"**_**Exactamente."**_

"¡Ah!¡No es justo!" Exclamó Dawn. "¿Cómo es que tu tienes una nueva _Keyblade_ y yo no?"

"No te quejes." Expresó Tai. "Tu apenas acabas de aprender a transformarte en _Súper N-Warrior_ y ya alcanzaste el nivel dos. Eso fue algo rápido."

**"**_**Ya llegará tu momento, Dawn Hikari."**_ Respondió el _Mega Digimon_. _**"En estos momentos hay varias Challenge Series que te están evaluando, viendo si eres digna de ellos."**_

"¿De verdad?" cuestionó la chica. "¡Genial!"

"Entonces, _VictoryGreymon._" Empezó el _Digidestined_, poniéndose de pie. "¿Cuento contigo para ayudarnos a vencer a los _Pharaohns_?"

**"**_**Por supuesto… Master Tai."**_ Expresó el _Digimon_, regresando de nuevo a su _Keyblade_.

"Me agrada como suena eso…" comentó el joven, caminando hacia el frente y sacando la _Keyblade_ del suelo. "_Victory Hero_, ¿eh?... gracias por elegirme." Comentó el joven, antes de mirar a la chica atrás de él. "Vámonos, Dawn."

"¡Claro!" respondió ella.

Los dos, junto con sus compañeros monstruos, comenzaron a correr, evitando la lava que parecía fluir por todas partes, esperando que el cristal portal que los llevaría a otro mundo no hubiera sido alcanzado por ella. Mientras corrían, Dawn recordó una conversación que tuvo con las otras chicas durante el combate contra los _Mecronets_.

"Oye Tai."

"¿Qué pasa, Dawn?"

"Sólo quería decirte que… eres bastante apuesto."

Este comentario hizo que el joven casi se diera de frente contra el suelo, aunque logró reponerse con facilidad, para luego mirar a Dawn con confusión, mientras su rostro se ponía rojo.

"¿P-porque m-me dices eso?" preguntó Tai con curiosidad y nerviosismo.

"Es la verdad." Respondió Dawn, sonriendo alegremente, enseñándole la lengua a su compañero y correr más rápido. "¡Apresúrate, los demás nos han de estar esperando!"

Y con esto dicho, la joven corrió más rápido, dejando al humano y a los dos monstruos confundidos, Tai sólo teniendo una idea en mente.

'_No entenderé a las mujeres… ¿Y porqué me estoy sonrojando por lo que una niña de doce años dice de mi?'_

"_¡Te oí!"_

'… _debo recordar que los N-Warriors leemos la mente…'_

"_¡Si, recuérdalo!"_

"_¡Sal de mi cabeza!"_

**Fin del Capitulo 36

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S T**__**HEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Kristal****:** Hola, soy Kristal. Bien, un enemigo menos, ahora nos quedan seis… sin embargo, los _Pharaohns _restantes son bastante fuertes… ¿Ahora a quien es les toca?

**Seiya: **Creo que a nosotros… ¿Cómo nos introduciremos en esta ciudad sin ser vistos?

**Haru:** Creo que no podemos…

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**Rendición.**_

**Seiya:** Obi-Wan… ¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS ESTÁS HACIENDO?!

**Obi-Wan: **Rindiéndome, por supuesto…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** Disculpen la tardanza, un gato se me atravezó en el camino y... ( es golpeado por Kakashi ) ¡Ow!_

_**Kakashi:** no me copies._

_**Saiyan X dice:** ok! ok! no lo haré... bueno, andaba algo ocupado y por eso no pude actualizar antes, pero ya está. Bueno ¿que les parece? Si, ya coloqué a Hollow Ichigo, por si alguien quería verlo. Lo tenía planeado así desde antes, pero tenía que esperarme._

_Ok, ahora Dawn y Tai tienen también súper formas de nivel 2, además de que Tai tiene ya su segunda Keyblade (¡Al fin!), la Victory Greymon. Como podrán deducir, la Greymon Challenge tendrá todas las Keyblades con forma de Greymons Mega que haya, conocidos o no conocidos. Si no saben como es Victory Greymon, vayan a un Wikia de Digimon y busquenlo. Es un Mega, también. La imagen de la Keyblade está en la imagen de Keyblades, mientras que las formas súper lv 2 de Dawn y Tai están en la de personajes, así como, al fin, la de Searia._

_Oh si, hablando de Keyblade, agregué una que apareció en el Final MiX! del Ep 2. Por siya lo leyeron, sabrán que coloqué una Keyblade que antes no había puesto y se la di a un N-Warrior. ¿Quien es? Veanlo, está también en la imagen de las Keyblades._

_También cambié un poco el diseño de los Zodiacs Battlecrusiers de Novaterra y por completo el de los Alverions Mecronets, para que no parezcan copias de los Venators de Star Wars.  
_

_De los agujeros negros... se dicen que hay veces que estos disparan chorros de desechos, los cuales escapan de la gravedad de estos. ¿Como? no tenog idea. Además, no es exactamente un agujero negro y, si lo es, es muy debil._

_Los hechizos de los Final Fantasy y Kingdom Hearts sólo los pueden hacer los N-Warriors por el control del aura que tienen. Las demás razas no pueden hacerlo por sus propias "auras"._

_Bueno, creo que eso es todo... nos vemos el otro Sabado, espero que ahora si a tiempo._

_Sobres._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**_


	38. Cap 37: Rendición

**_30/MAY/09

* * *

_**_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

Dawn y Tai, quienes estaban cegados por la oscuridad e ira que estaba dentro de sus corazones, lograron controlar sus emociones y alcanzar un nuevo nivel, el del _Súper N-Warrior Lv2_, y así continuar la lucha contra Searia, la _Pharaohn_ que tenían que vencer. Luego de muchos momentos de angustia, los dos _N-Warriors_ lograron unir sus fuerzas y vencer a su rival. En sus últimos momentos de vida, Searia expresó sus razones a Dawn de porqué los habitantes de _Duat_ vivían de esa forma y le otorgó sus poderes de manipulación del tiempo a la joven para que no se perdieran, justo antes de partir de ese mundo.

Mientras, Tai logró despertar luego del súper ataque que efectúo, el cual derrotó a Searia con dificultad. Para su sorpresa, Agumon y Piplup estaban de nuevo en la realidad, para su gran alegría. Sin más que hacer en ese mundo, los dos jóvenes y sus criaturas acompañantes comenzaron a correr, tratando de alcanzar a Ichigo que probablemente estaba a varios mundos de distancia.

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 37: Rendición_**

_**-Galaxia: Nintenverse-**_

_-Planeta: Tierra 250; Nueria-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _170-A peaceful day- _(**Soundtrack: **_Card Captor Sakura)_

Como la mayoría de los mundos humanos en el _Nintenverse_, _Nueria_ poseía una civilización humana cuyo nivel de desarrollo era de a finales del siglo XX, inicios del XXI. Este mundo parecía normal a simple vista, sin embargo, para aquellos experimentados en las artes espirituales, ese mundo estaba lleno de espíritus. _Nueria_ era uno de los tantos mundos humanos en el _Nintenverse_ que tenían exceso de energía espiritual, por lo que los fantasmas, monstruos y seres espirituales eran comunes, aunque las personas normales no pudieran verlas.

Como en todo mundo humano con exceso de energía espiritual, algunos humanos 'evolucionaron' para poder usar estos poderes, logrando ver a los fantasmas e incluso combatir con ellos, eliminando o capturando a todo aquel espíritu que atentara contra la humanidad… y a veces por beneficio propio.

Pero bueno, por ahora eso no importa tanto.

En ese mundo, existía un pueblo llamado _Doumori_, uno que contiene uno de los niveles de energía espiritual más elevados de ese planeta, aunque la mayoría de los humanos de ese mundo no podían detectarla… y eso era bueno, ya que la mayoría se asustaría al ver la cantidad de fantasmas, monstruos y espíritus que rondaban la ciudad.

En un sector del pueblo, se encontraba una pequeña escuela primaria, la llamada _Escuela Doumori_. En uno de los salones de esta escuela, una batalla mortal se estaba llevando a cabo… bueno, algo así…

"¡Hiroshi Tateno!¡Despiértate de una vez!"

Un borrador golpeó la cabeza de un chico de cabello oscuro, de unos doce años de edad, quien rápidamente se despertó al sentir el golpe y volteó a todos lados con asombro y algo de temor.

"¿Eh?¿Que?" preguntó el chico con confusión, mientras todos en el salón reían a carcajadas.

"¿Otra vez durmiéndote en clases, Hiroshi?" Cuestionó la que era su maestra con enfado. "Ya van tres veces el día de hoy."

"Perdón, pero es que no he dormido bien…" respondió el chico, intentando excusarse.

"Es la misma excusa que me haz dado los últimos cinco días, por lo que estoy pensando en que me estás mintiendo."

"Pero…" comenzó él nuevamente, justo antes de que la campana del recreo sonara. "Salvado."

"Por ahora, jovencito." Amenazó su maestra. "Espera a que regresemos a clase y te pondré un castigo por eso."

Al escuchar esto, el chico enmudeció, sabiendo el tipo de 'castigos' que su maestra daba. Mientras todos salían al descanso, no pudo evitar suspirar, esperando que algún evento sobrenatural ocurriera antes de que terminara el descanso… como casi siempre ocurría en esa escuela.

"Esto apesta…"

"No te quejes, después de todo ya llevas varias veces dormido en clases."

El joven volteó a un lado, viendo a una chica pelirroja, de su misma edad, de cabello largo y con un estilo de peinado similar al de Sailor Moon, lo estaba esperando.

"Ya lo sé, Kyoko, pero es cierto, no he podido dormir bien." Expresó Hiroshi con desgano.

"Pues será mejor que duermas bien, los exámenes se acercan y, con tus calificaciones, no creo que pases este mes." Comentó la chica, colocando sus manos en su cintura. "Debes dormir bien."

"No eres mi madre para decirme que hacer." Respondió secamente, ganándose una mirada de odio de la chica a su lado. "Eh, b-bueno…" comentó, intentando cambiar el tema. "Oye, por cierto, ¿No viste a Miki algo diferente a como era siempre?"

"Eso quería decirte. En la mañana la vi algo rara y ahorita ha de estar en la enfermería. Iba a ir a verla, ¿vienes?"

"¿Tengo que? Los chicos van a jugar un partido de soccer y…"

"¡Claro que vas a ir!" Exclamó Kyoko con furia. "¡Es tu amiga, así que debes verla!"

"S-si…" respondió con miedo. _'Entonces, ¿por qué pregunta si me obliga a ir?'_

Sin más que decir, los dos chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia la enfermería que estaba un piso abajo. Hace una hora, una compañera de ellos, Miki Hosokawa, había ido a la enfermería bajo las ordenes de su maestra, debido a que parecía estar 'ida', no prestando atención en clase y, de repente, quejándose de fuertes dolores de cabeza, diciendo "Ya vienen" una y otra vez.

"Desde que la poseyó ese espíritu hace un mes no ha sido la misma." Comentó Kyoko, suspirando. "Creí que después de que la exorcizaran, todo volvería a la normalidad."

"Al parecer Nube no hizo muy bien su trabajo." Expresó Hiroshi, llevándose las manos a su nuca. "Quizás esté perdiendo el toque por morirse de hambre por la falta de dinero."

"¡¿Quién se está muriendo de hambre, Hiroshi?!" Expresó un hombre, abriendo una puerta corrediza de un salón cercano justo cuando los dos jóvenes estaban pasando por ahí, asustándolos a ambos.

"¡No nos asustes así, Nube!" Exclamó el chico con enfado.

"¡Entonces no hables mal de mi a mis espaldas!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _11-Town Shop- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U.)_

Él era Meisuke Nueno, Nube para sus amigos y alumnos, un maestro de primaria de veinticinco años, casi veintiséis, de cabello negro, ojos del mismo color y unas cejas más grandes de lo normal. El impartía clases en el salón 5-2 y era conocido por la mayoría en la escuela por su extraña habilidad; ver y combatir espíritus malignos con la ayuda de sus poderes espirituales y un poder oculto en su mano izquierda; _Oni no Te_, la _Mano de Monstruo_, extremidad perteneciente a un poderoso demonio que es capaz de cortar energía espiritual con facilidad_._

"Oye Nube, vamos a ir a ver a Miki a la enfermería." Comentó Kyoko con seriedad.

"¿Uh?¿Otra vez los ataques?" preguntó el maestro con confusión, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa de la joven. "Entonces los acompañaré, ya es muy raro que pase eso."

"¿Crees que el fantasma la haya atacado de nuevo?"

"No creo, no detecto energía espiritual cerca de ella. Debe ser otra cosa."

"Como quiera, vamos a verla."

"Claro."

"Oye Nube." Empezó Hiroshi. "¿Por qué no continúas dándonos clases? La maestra que tenemos es bastante aburrida y gruñona."

"Porque ustedes ya están en sexto y yo doy clases en quinto, por eso." Respondió el maestro mientras comenzaban a caminar.

"¿Y porqué no pides que te transfieran a sexto? Así podrías seguir enseñándonos."

"Lo intenté, pero el director no lo permitió."

"Eso apesta…"

"Nube, ¿Qué crees que le esté pasando a Miki?" preguntó Kyoko nuevamente, retomando el tema de su compañera. El maestro del infierno se cruzó de brazos, pensando en que podría haberle pasado a la joven que antes fue su estudiante.

"He hablado con ella unas veces." Respondió. "Al parecer, dice que puede ver imágenes en su mente y que tiene un gran caso de Dejavu cuando algo ocurre."

"¿Dejavu?" preguntó el chico.

"Es cuando uno tiene la sensación de que algo que estás haciendo ya pasó anteriormente. Miki dice que tiene muchos de esos últimamente."

"¿Crees que esté adquiriendo algo de clarividencia?" preguntó la pelirroja.

"Enlazaste bien las ideas, Kyoko. Si, creo que está adquiriendo algo de clarividencia."

"Clarivi… ¿que?" preguntó Hiroshi.

"Habilidad de ver el futuro…"

"Oh… ¡Entonces, Miki puede…!"

"No completamente, sino de forma esporádica." Respondió Nube. "Al parecer este poder comenzó a mostrarse en ella después de que fue poseída."

"Pero, a cambio de eso, ella…" empezó Kyoko con algo de tristeza.

"Si, dejó de ser la misma…"

"No sé ustedes, pero a mi me agrada la nueva Miki." Comentó Hiroshi, con las manos en su nuca.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Hiroshi?¿No te importa lo que le ocurrió a ella?" Preguntó la chica con furia.

"Claro que me importa, ¿por qué crees que intenté luchar contra ese demonio que la poseyó? Claro que me importa, es sólo que… si no podemos hacer nada por ella…"

"¡Cuidado!"

Hiroshi no se dio cuenta, pero habían llegado a la escalera. Sin saber que habían llegado, el chico dio un mal paso y comenzó a caer de frente, en cámara lenta, sin darse cuenta de la joven rubia que venía subiendo las mismas escaleras.

El impacto fue inminente y ambos jóvenes cayeron por las escaleras, golpeando el suelo con fuerza. Hiroshi no sintió tanto el golpe, ya que, al caer sobre la chica, su golpe fue amortiguado. Como sucede en este tipo de escenas, el rostro del chico cayó en los pechos de la chica… bastante grandes para alguien de su edad. Inconcientemente, el muchacho comenzó a mover su cabeza un poco, como si intentara acomodarse en una almohada, no teniendo idea del mundo de dolor que le esperaba.

'_Se siente tan bien…'_

"H-Hiroshi…"

Entonces, el chico salió de su trance al escuchar la voz de la chica, que reconoció de inmediato. Al alzar la mirada, pudo ver que la dueña de ese gran pecho se trataba de Miki Hosokawa, una chica rubia, de pelo largo hasta un poco arriba de los hombros, y de ojos azules. La chica mencionada lo miraba con sorpresa y… ¿era eso un sonrojo el que estaba en sus mejillas?

'_¿Pero que rayos?'_ pensó Hiroshi. _'¿Miki sonrojándose?¿Como es que…?'_

"¡Hiroshi pervertido!"

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Kyoko saltó las escaleras y, antes de caer, le dio una fuerte patada en la cabeza al chico, retirándolo de los pechos de su amiga y mandándolo contra la pared, impactando con fuerza con ella. Mundo de dolor, ciertamente…

"Eso… dolió…" expresó el joven, mientras caía al suelo luego de la patada que su compañera le había dado.

"¡Hiroshi!" Exclamó Miki, poniéndose de pie y corriendo a donde estaba el chico, mirándolo con preocupación. "¿Estas bien?"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _126-Capital City of Grief Eld•Sleika- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U.)_

Este acto de preocupación confundió y sorprendió a Kyoko, Nube e incluso al mismo Hiroshi, quien estaba en un mundo de dolor.

"Miki…" comentó la pelirroja con preocupación, mientras Nube miraba a la rubia atentamente.

"Su personalidad sigue cambiando cada vez más." Expresó el maestro. "Esto no me agrada nada."

"¿Qué crees que sea, Nube?"

"No lo sé. No es un espíritu maligno, no puedo detectar uno dentro de ella… más bien, creo que es como cuando alguien se golpea la cabeza y, en algunos casos, comienza a actuar diferente a como era antes."

"¿Daño cerebral?" preguntó Kyoko con preocupación, viendo como Miki ayudaba a Hiroshi a ponerse en pie.

"No lo sé, pero creo que tiene que ver con el poder de la clarividencia que está obteniendo."

Luego de un minuto, y de que Hiroshi se recuperara de la patada de Kyoko, los dos alumnos y su maestro miraban a la rubia con detenimiento. Miki Hosokawa había cambiado mucho en personalidad. En el año anterior, cuando todos eran alumnos de Nube, Miki era una chica maliciosa, burlona y se metía en muchos problemas al intentar usar a los espíritus para su beneficio… ah claro, también por hacer alarde de su gran busto. Sin embargo, la Miki que estaba frente a ellos era diferente; más tímida, reservada… y al parecer empezaba a enamorarse de Hiroshi, algo que no le caía muy bien que digamos a Kyoko.

"¿Te sientes bien, Miki?" preguntó Nube.

"Si, me siento bien." Respondió la rubia. "Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza, es todo."

"¿No sientes como que algo está mal?" cuestionó Kyoko.

"Si te refieres a lo de mi personalidad, no lo siento mal. De hecho, ahora que lo veo, no puedo creer que antes hacía todas esas cosas."

"Había hablado de _Desarrollo de Personaje_ pero esto es demasiado." Comentó Hiroshi.

"No podemos hacer nada si no es algo espiritual." Comentó el maestro. "Quizás sea como un caso de amnesia y se curará con el tiempo."

"Eso espero, Nube." Dijo la pelirroja con algo de tristeza.

"Oye Miki, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" cuestionó el chico a la rubia.

"S-si, Hiroshi." Respondió Miki, sonrojándose un poco, algo que ninguno podía acostumbrarse.

"Uh, bueno… ¿Es cierto que puedes ver el futuro?"

"¿Uh? Bueno, no así de poder verlo con claridad, pero si tengo unas visiones."

"Que mala suerte, quería ver si me podías ayudar en los exámenes."

"¡No seas tonto!" Exclamó Kyoko, golpeando al chico en la cabeza. "¿Cómo se te ocurre pedirle una cosa así?"

"¡Oye, no me regañes!"

Los dos chicos comenzaron a discutir, nuevamente. Mientras ellos peleaban, Nube se acercó a Miki, mirándola con seriedad.

"¿Qué fue lo que viste, Miki?" preguntó Nube.

"No lo sé…" respondió. "Fueron varias imágenes, muy confusas… había fuego, mucho fuego… y algo como meteoritos caer del cielo."

"¿Meteoritos?" preguntó Kyoko.

"Si… algo como… ¡Ah!" De pronto, un dolor punzante se hizo presente en su cabeza. Miki se sujetó la frente, el dolor haciendo que le fallaran las piernas, mientras los demás la miraban confundidos y trataban de ayudarla.

"¿Qué te pasa, Miki?" cuestionó Nube con preocupación.

"Ahí vienen…" respondió débilmente.

"¿Ahí vienen?¿Quien?¿De quien hablas?"

"No lo sé… pero ahí… ¡Ya están aquí!"

"¿De que estás hablan…?"

_-KABOOM!-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _127-Graceful Assassin- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts RE Chain of Memories)_

De pronto, todo el lugar se estremeció por una violenta explosión que ocurrió cerca del lugar, las ventanas volaron en pedazos, vidrios esparciéndose por todas partes. Instintivamente, Nube usó su cuerpo para proteger a los tres chicos de los trozos de vidrios, uno que otro clavándose en su espalda, causándole dolor.

"¡Nube!" Exclamaron los tres al ver que su maestro los protegió.

"No se preocupen, no es nada." Respondió él, logrando quitarse los trozos que estaban al alcance de sus manos. "¿Qué fue eso?"

"¡El edificio de a lado voló en pedazos!" Exclamó un niño de un salón diferente, corriendo por los pasillos como otros niños.

"¿Qué voló en pedazos?" preguntó Hiroshi.

Nube inconscientemente volteó a ver a Miki, quien seguía sujetándose la cabeza, aunque más que nada por miedo de lo que veía en su mente.

"Miki, déjame ver lo que vez." Comentó Nube, concentrando su energía espiritual y haciendo un rompe sellos en su mano izquierda. "El universo y la tierra, denme más poder para que el diablo se rinda y aparezca la luz de la victoria. El monstruo que está encerrado en mi mano izquierda ¡Muestra tu poder!"

De pronto, el guante negro que cubría la mano izquierda del maestro desapareció, dejando libre el poderoso objeto debajo de este; una mano de monstruo, al menos dos veces más grande que una mano normal, rodeada de energía espiritual inmensa. Nube colocó la mano en la cabeza de Miki, queriendo ver las imágenes que pasaban en la mente de su alumna. Luego de unos segundos, el maestro abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

"¡No puede ser!" Exclamó, justo cuando otra explosión, un poco más retirada pero igual de fuerte, sacudió el lugar. "Hiroshi, llévate a Kyoko y a Miki a los túneles de inmediato."

"¡Nube!¿Que está pasando?" cuestionó el chico confundido.

"¡Sólo hazlo!"

"… d-de acuerdo… ¡Miki, Kyoko, vamos!"

Los tres alumnos se fueron corriendo a unos túneles debajo de la escuela, mientras Nube subía las escaleras para llegar al tejado. Cuando llegó ahí, sus peores pesadillas se volvieron realidad; decenas de esferas de energía amarillas caían del cielo como meteoros, impactando en la ciudad y haciendo volar las construcciones que impactaban. Pronto, su pacífica ciudad se había vuelto un infierno.

"¿Qué rayos…?" cuestionó el maestro… antes de alzar la mirada, viendo una esfera de energía dirigiéndose a donde estaba.

Dos segundos después, esa esfera impactó el techo donde estaba Nube, haciendo estallar todo el último piso de la escuela.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _146-SeeD- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII)_

_**-Galaxia: Duat-**_

En uno de los tantos mundos desérticos de esa galaxia, una enorme ciudad humana, más avanzada tecnológicamente hablando, parecido al nivel de tecnología que poseían los Maverick Hunters, se extendía por todas partes. Varios robots humanoides y _Snake Soldiers_ patrullaban las calles de la ciudad, a los habitantes no dándoles importancia ya que se sentían más seguros así. Toda la ciudad estaba alerta, puesto que, hace una hora, se envió el reporte de uno de los planetas vecinos que tres guerreros de la _Nova Alliance_ habían invadido esos territorios, por lo que esperaban que pudieran atraparlos cuando llegaran a esa ciudad… después de todo, ahí estaba la pirámide.

Dos robots y cuatro _Snake Soldiers_ patrullaron un callejón, pasando encima de una alcantarilla sin tener la menor idea de lo que había en su interior. Luego de que los soldados pasaron y se perdieron en una esquina, dicha alcantarilla comenzó a moverse, la tapa levantándose un poco para que un par de ojos pudieran ver el exterior.

"Muy bien, el camino está libre." Comentó Obi-Wan, viendo por la alcantarilla.

"¿Por qué tenemos que escondernos de esta forma?" preguntó Haru quien estaba con él. "Deberíamos salir a atacarlos."

"Cierto, no tenemos mucho tiempo." Expresó Seiya con cierto enfado. "_Athena_… Saori está en peligro. Si no nos apuramos…"

"Paciencia, jóvenes, hay que ser pacientes." Respondió el _Jedi_ _Master_. "Tenemos que calmarnos."

"Ustedes los _Jedis_ son buenos para ser pacientes, pero los demás no lo somos."

"Recuerden lo que estamos buscando. ¿Por qué nos escondemos?"

"¿Porqué no encontramos la pirámide en este planeta?" inquirió Haru.

"Exacto, lo que significa que deben de tenerla escondida en algún lugar, probablemente bajo tierra. Si sólo nos ponemos a atacar a todos los soldados, cerrarán toda entrada a la pirámide."

"Bueno, tiene razón. La pirámide debe de estar en esta ciudad, pero no se ve por ninguna parte."

"¿Y por qué tenemos que estar sin nuestras armaduras?" preguntó el _Saint_ con confusión.

"Con sus armaduras puestas, emanan una ligera cantidad de lo que llaman _cosmo_s o _aura_, por lo que pueden ser detectados por los sistemas de este lugar."

"¿Qué sistemas? Yo no veo ninguno."

"Eres joven, por eso no tienes conocimiento de eso." Comentó Obi-Wan. "En cada esquina hay censores de presencias. Cualquier ser con un aura superior será detectado de inmediato."

"Entonces, valeroso líder, ¿Qué hacemos?"

"Sólo síganme."

Sin tener una idea de lo que les pasaría, Seiya y Haru siguieron a Obi-Wan, saliendo de las alcantarillas y trasladándose por los callejones, escondiéndose de los soldados que parecían estar en todas partes. Escondiéndose detrás de basureros, cajas, haciendo maniobras que todo espía de película haría, con tal de mantener sus posiciones en secreto.

Por supuesto, no se dieron cuenta de la única cámara de seguridad de cien años de antigüedad que aún funcionaba y estaba transmitiendo a uno de los tantos departamentos que existían en la ciudad. Ahí, un joven de no más de quince años, quien estaba revisando las pocas cámaras de seguridad que aún funcionaban en la ciudad, se topó con la imagen de los tres invasores y, luego de analizar sus características, descubrió que se trataban de los tres guerreros de la _Nova Alliance_ que habían atacado los planetas cercanos. Con cierto temor, tomó un comunicador y comenzó a reportarlos… ¿A donde? A la seguridad del planeta, por supuesto.

-

Cientos de metros bajo tierra, la pirámide dorada se encontraba en una caverna subterránea, tan grande y alta que podría alojar la ciudad en la superficie con facilidad, así como varios de sus edificios más altos apilados el uno sobre el otro. Dentro de la construcción, muchas personas caminaban por sus pasillos, asegurándose de que nadie irrumpiera en el lugar.

Hasta el fondo de la pirámide, en el trono frente al cristal oscuro, estaba el _Pharaohn_ del lugar, uno que ya habían visto con anterioridad; Apep, _Pharaohn_ _of Aphopis_, se encontraba relajándose, sentado en su trono, mientras bellas mujeres usaban grandes hojas para mantenerlo fresco al usarlos como abanicos, con otras dándoles deliciosas frutas sembradas en algún lugar del planeta. Vivía como rey porque, en cierto punto, era uno.

Sin embargo, el _Pharaohn_ no estaba totalmente relajándose. Estaba usando sus poderes mentales para localizar a los invasores, ya que hace unos minutos le informaron que había tres intrusos en sus dominios, por lo que intentaba buscándolos, sin éxito aparente.

"Esos guerreros son muy buenos para esconder sus presencias." Comentó el _Pharaohn_ para si mismo. "Encontrarlos será más difícil de lo que pensé."

"Disculpe, señor Apep."

Un _Snake Soldier_ se postró frente a su rey en señal de respeto, no osando levantar la mirada para verlo a los ojos hasta que le dieran permiso.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó el _Pharaohn_, dándole permiso al soldado de levantar la mirada.

"Señor Apep, uno de los habitantes ha localizado a los invasores en la ciudad."

"¿Los encontró? Que interesante. ¿Como?" cuestionó con curiosidad por saber como un humano había logrado lo que un 'dios' no había podido.

"Ha usado el sistema de cámaras antiguas, señor. Al parecer algunas aún funcionan y los invasores pasaron frente a una de ellas sin detectarla."

"Así que el sistema de cámaras de vigilancia de hace cien años… sabía que era mejor ese sistema que el que tenemos actualmente que sólo detecta las presencias de los invasores."

"Señor, ellos se encuentran en el sector 3-B, cerca de las fabricas al este de la entrada 6."

"Si siguen ese camino, podrían descubrir esa entrada y accesar a la pirámide." Expresó el guerrero dorado, sonriendo con algo de sadismo. "Pero no tienen ni idea de que ese sector está lleno de trampas."

"Si señor, los _Zyrus Shields_. El lugar está repleto de ellos. Pronto caerán en una de las trampas."

"Si, pero esos guerreros son astutos. Envía a todos en la superficie, que se acerquen a la zona, pero que no enfrenten a los invasores."

"¿Qué planea, mi señor?"

"Guiarlos hasta las trampas. Ellos no saben donde están, pero nosotros si sabemos. Si podemos guiarlos a ellas, caerán y no serán problema para nosotros. Manda la orden a todos y llévenlos a las celdas de contención."

"¡Si, mi lord!" exclamó el soldado, poniéndose de pie y saliendo del lugar para cumplir la orden del _Pharaohn_.

-

Obi-Wan, Seiya y Haru seguían corriendo mientras se escondían, evitando ser detectados por los locales. Por supuesto era una labor algo fácil de hacer gracias a sus poderes y habilidades. Sin embargo, un pequeño error y serían detectados y rápidamente rodeados por el enemigo, perdiendo así la oportunidad de un ataque sorpresa.

Sin embargo, varios soldados de _Anubis_ y robots, usando avanzada tecnología de infiltración, se acercaban a ellos sin que pudieran detectarlos… o eso era lo que creían los soldados.

"Puedo sentir a otras personas aquí." Comentó Seiya, sintiendo las presencias de los soldados. "Son bastantes."

"Es probable que ya nos hayan localizado… o al menos saber que estamos aquí." Expresó Haru.

"Entonces tendremos que atacarlos y deshacernos de ellos."

"No, esperen, guarden la calma." Dijo Obi-Wan, confundiendo a sus compañeros. "Todavía no podemos actuar."

"¿Aún no?¿Hasta cuando?¿Hasta que nos atrapen?" Cuestionó el _Saint_ con enfado, sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa del _Jedi_.

"No sé ustedes, pero creo que ya saben que estamos aquí y planean atacarnos." Comentó Haru. "Creo que será mejor enfrentarlos."

"Muy bien, pero prepárense para todo." Respondió Obi-Wan seriamente.

Los tres continuaron corriendo por la zona industrial de la ciudad, entrando a lo que parecía ser un almacén, mientras los soldados los seguían de cerca. Entonces, para sorpresa de los soldados, los tres héroes desaparecieron de sus radares. Comenzaron a buscarlos con sus ojos, ya que ninguno de sus instrumentos podía localizarlos, lo que significa que ocultaros muy bien sus presencias. Entonces, cuando intentaron caminar…

"_¡ESTRELLA DE PEGASO!_"

"_¡EXPLOSION!_"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _173-Fallen Angel vs. Saint- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya)_

Varias explosiones provocadas por los ataques de los guerreros rodearon a los soldados antes de engullirlos por completo, envolviéndolos en una mortal corina de calor que rápidamente los mandó a mejor vida. Aquellos que se encontraban en las cercanías se prepararon para el combate al escuchar las detonaciones.

Entonces, aparecieron; los tres guerreros de la _Nova Alliance_ se venían acercando a ellos. Los _Snake Soldiers_ activaron sus _Staff Weapons_ y dispararon contra los invasores, pero ellos podían evitar y bloquear cualquier ataque con suma facilidad. Pronto esos soldados también fueron derrotados.

Sin embargo, después de las primeras explosiones, más y más soldados y robots comenzaron a rodear el área, mientras pequeñas naves, que funcionaban como helicópteros sólo que no usaban hélices sino que flotaban, sobrevolaban el lugar, tratando de localizar a los invasores, quienes se habían separado para enfrentar a los enemigos.

Por un lado, Haru, en su forma súper y con su armadura puesta, usaba su _Keyblade_ _Decaforce_ para atacar y bloquear, cambiando de forma cuando era necesario. Había cambiado a _Blue Crimson_, haciendo que la _Keyblade_ cambiara a dos espadas más pequeñas, una con el elemento de fuego y otra con la de hielo, para atacar a los varios soldados que se le venían encima. Le disparaban de todos lados, pero él las bloqueaba con facilidad, se acercaba a los soldados y cortaba en dos sus armas, antes de atacarlos a ellos y dejarlos fuera de combate.

Cuando terminó con los que lo atacaban, vio a varios robots que se acercaban a él, ellos usando cañones integrados cerca de sus muñecas y disparando varias ráfagas de energía como si fueran ametralladoras. Haru se vio en la necesidad de cambiar de arma a _Silpharion_ para incrementar su velocidad y bloquear las balas de energía que le venían encima, antes de acercarse a las máquinas. Notó un gancho de construcción saliendo de una de las grúas de un edificio en construcción, por lo que saltó y sujetó el gancho y se impulsó hacia las máquinas, pero no yendo directo a ellos, sino que rodeándolos y atacándolos por la espalda, cambiando su espada a _Explosion_ para crear, como su nombre lo indica, varias explosiones al contacto con los robots.

Seiya, ya con su armadura puesta, también luchaba contra los soldados de _Anubis_, golpeando a varios a puño limpio, sus golpes siendo tan poderosos que destruía las armaduras de los soldados como si fueran de vidrio. Está de más decir que muchos de ellos terminaron con varios huesos rotos con sólo un golpe, la gran mayoría muriendo casi de inmediato.

Entonces, el _Saint_ tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para evitar los disparos de energía de una de los "helicópteros" que sobrevolaban el lugar. Los soldados dentro de la unidad aérea continuaban el asedio contra Seiya, disparando sus armas de energía contra el caballero, quien evitaba todos los disparos con suma facilidad, ya que podía verlos venir. Seguía evitando los disparos hasta que dio un salto hacia el techo de uno de los almacenes para luego impulsar un salto aún más alto, volando fácilmente unos doscientos metros hasta donde estaba la nave. A unos cinco metros sobre ella, fuera del rango de sus armas, el joven lanzó su ataque representativo, sus meteoros causando grandes agujeros en la nave, que comenzó a caer estrepitosamente a tierra. Seiya cayó sobre sus piernas, arrodillándose sobre una de ellas para amortiguar el impacto, mientras la aeronave caía a unos cien metros detrás de él y estallaba en pedazos, llevándose con ella a varios soldados.

Mientras, Obi-Wan se encargaba de lo suyo, usando su _Lightsaber_ para bloquear y regresar los ataques de energía que los soldados y algunos robots le lanzaban, matando y destruyendo a varios con sus propios disparos. Luego, el _Jedi_ comenzó a correr hacia ellos, usando su sable para bloquear los disparos para acercarse lo suficiente y cortar las armas de sus enemigos y, claro, matándolos para que no pudieran seguir atacándolo.

De pronto, una enorme máquina humanoide se le puso en frente, parecida a un _Goliath Terran_ del juego de _Starcraft_, pero más grande, ya que era, al menos, de unos treinta metros de alto. Esta máquina estaba totalmente armada, con varios cañones y ametralladoras, además de un poderoso escudo de energía. Las armas de la máquina se activaron, disparando cientos de esferas de energía contra el _Jedi_, quien se movió a gran velocidad para evitarlos. Usó su _Lightsaber_ para reflejar los disparos, pero el escudo de energía protegía al enorme robot, lo cual provocó que el _Jedi_ comenzara a idear otro plan.

Así que corrió, alejándose de la enorme máquina, que venía siguiéndolo rápidamente. Obi-Wan dio la vuelta en una esquina, esperando perder a su perseguidor, pero este lo siguió para continuar con el asedio. Entonces, para sorpresa de los tripulantes del robot, el _Jedi_ usó su control sobre _The Force_, para colocar una viga de metal frente a ellos, clavada en el piso para que chocara contra una de las piernas del caminante. La pierna derecha fue destruida por el impacto, provocando que la máquina cayera de frente, sus escudos fallando por la ruptura del mecanismo que las generaba. Obi-Wan aprovechó esto y, con su control sobre _The Force_, mantuvo varias vigas de metal en el aire, antes de dejarlas caer sobre el robot, que quedó aplastado debajo de ellas.

La batalla continuó, los tres héroes de la _Nova Alliance_ haciendo pedazos a los soldados con facilidad. Entonces, Obi-Wan notó algo, un pensamiento en uno de los soldados que estaba cerca.

"¡Haru, Seiya, reúnanse!" Exclamó el _Jedi_, provocando que los otros dos mencionados se acercaran a él.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Seiya con confusión.

De pronto, sin que nadie se lo esperara, un escudo de energía los rodeara, encerrándolos dentro de ella.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _82-The Mako-Controlling Organization- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII)_

"¿Qué diablos?" cuestionó Seiya, elevando su _cosmo_ y golpeando el escudo, sólo provocando que una dolorosa descarga pasara por su cuerpo. "¡Rayos!"

Obi-Wan usó su _Lightsaber_ para intentar pasar el escudo, pero al parecer el resultado era el mismo; no podía atravesarlo.

"Creo que nos atraparon." Comentó el _Jedi_, aunque no notándose preocupado.

"¿Qué haremos?" preguntó Haru.

"¡Ríndanse!" Exclamó uno de los soldados de _Anubis_, uno de los tantos que rodearon a los héroes.

Seiya y Haru se colocaron en guardia, no queriendo perder la pelea. Sin embargo, Obi-Wan se mostraba más relajado, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros cuando desactivo su sable.

"Muy bien, entonces nos rendimos." Comentó el _Jedi_, causando gran asombro en el _N-Warrior_ y el _Saint_.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?¡Debemos pelear!" Exclamó Seiya con enfado.

"Este escudo es indestructible, por lo que no podremos salir de aquí. Será una pelea perdida, no tiene caso pelear y morir inútilmente."

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" preguntó Haru.

"Porque no hay nada que hacer…"

Haru y Seiya se miraron con confusión, antes de alzar las manos en señal de rendición, haciendo que los soldados rieran de una forma muy arrogante, puesto que habían capturado a guerreros capaces de destruir mundos enteros.

**Fin del Capitulo 37

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Seiya****:** Hola, soy Seiya. ¡¿Qué rayos haces, Obi-Wan?!¿Acaso planeas perder así de fácil?¿Donde está tu honor de guerrero?

**Obi-Wan****:** Paciencia, joven _Saint,_ la fuerza bruta no lo es todo.

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**El plan de Kenobi.**_

**Haru:** Ahora entiendo lo que quería decir…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai __(Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** Especial, 2 capítulos._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	39. Cap 38: El plan de Kenobi

**_30/MAY/09

* * *

_**_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

En uno de los mundos humanos del _Nintenverse_, la gran mayoría de los habitantes de ahí, tanto humanos como seres espirituales, no sabía el destino que les esperaba. Un maestro y sus tres exalumnos discutían las razones por las cuales uno de los tres chicos actuaba de una manera extraña, cuando los _Ha'taks_ de _Anubis_ comenzaron a asediar el planeta. Los chicos se fueron a esconder, pero el maestro, con gran poder espiritual, subió al techo para ver que era lo que pasaba, justo en el momento en el que una esfera de energía impactó el techo de la escuela donde él estaba.

Mientras, en la galaxia _Duat_, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Haru Glory y Seiya se infiltraban en la ciudad, esperando no ser descubiertos por los sistemas de ahí. Sin embargo, si fueron localizados gracias a un sistema algo primitivo. Rápidamente las fuerzas de _Anubis_ rodearon a los héroes y comenzaron a atacarlos, pero ellos se defendieron con gran habilidad y coraje… hasta que fueron atrapados dentro de un escudo de energía impenetrable. Para sorpresa del _Saint_ y del _N-Warrior_, el _Jedi_ se rindió, viendo que no había forma de salir.

¿Qué les pasará ahora que están atrapados?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 38: El plan de Kenobi._**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _144-Autozam - Voice from Darkness- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth)_

Ha pasado una hora desde que los tres héroes fueron capturados por los soldados de _Anubis_. Fueron llevados a una prisión de alta seguridad, una donde las paredes estaban hechas de un material especial que las hacía casi indestructibles, además de estar recubiertas por un escudo de energía que, si bien no se activaba al contacto, lo hacía cuando se ejercía una fuerza sobrehumana en ella, además de una especie de generador que debilitaba a la gente dentro de esa habitación. Para mayor seguridad, les quitaron las armas a los guerreros; el _Lightsaber_, la _Keyblade_ y la armadura.

Ahora, en esa prisión, con una puerta reforzada con un escudo de energía que impedía su escape, con las fuerzas al mínimo y sin sus armas, sus posibilidades de escapar eran mínimas. Aunque eso no evitaba que Haru y Seiya lo intentaran, elevando sus energías lo más que podían y golpeando las paredes para tratar de destruirlas, pero el escudo de energía y la resistencia de los materiales se los impedían.

"Es inútil." Comentó Haru, frotando su mano derecha que estaba ya algo lastimada luego de golpear la pared con todas sus fuerzas. "No podremos destruir estas paredes."

"¡Maldición!" Exclamó Seiya, golpeando el muro con fuerza. "¿Cómo rayos podremos salir de aquí?¡No tengo tiempo que perder en este lugar!"

"Tranquilo, Seiya…"

"¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? Saori… _Athena_ está en peligro y si no salimos de aquí…"

"Entiendo tu punto, pero no podemos perder la cabeza en este momento. Debemos de pensar en como salir."

A pesar de las palabras del _Rave_ _Master_, el _Saint_ estaba aún enfadado… algo que se incrementó cuando notó que el _Jedi_ estaba sentado sobre sus rodillas, meditando, pareciendo tan… tranquilo…

"¡Todo es culpa de él!" Exclamó Seiya, señalando a Obi-Wan. "¡Si tan sólo hubiéramos luchado contra todos desde el inicio…!"

"Pero Seiya, no sabemos como hubiera terminado todo. Pelear y seguir peleando sin sentido no nos llevaría a nada." Expresó Haru, tratando de calmar al caballero que estaba por estallar.

"¿Y a que nos llevó el estar escabulléndonos sin que nadie nos viera por la ciudad?¿A donde?¡Aquí, atrapados, sin nuestras armas y en esta celda que disminuye nuestros poderes!"

"Pero…"

"Por el contrario, mi amigo _Saint_…" respondió Obi-Wan, aún con sus ojos cerrados. "La verdad esto nos ha llevado un paso más adelante para saber donde se encuentra la pirámide dorada."

"¿Ah si? Bien, señor calma-y-relajación, ¿Cómo nos llevará esto a encontrarlo?"

"Espera y aprende, muchacho, la fuerza bruta no es la única solución y, a veces, es la peor que puedes tomar…" comentó el _Jedi_, escuchando que abrían unas puertas cercanas, indicando que alguien había entrado al corredor donde estaba la celda. "Ah, al fin llegó."

Era el carcelero, un hombre bastante alto y algo gordo… no, MUY gordo, que miraba a los héroes dentro de sus celdas por una ventana protegida por un escudo de energía, burlándose de ellos.

"Estúpidas basuras." Comentó el carcelero. "Aquí está su comida, disfrútenla."

De pronto, unos platos de comida aparecieron de la nada dentro de la celda, al parecer debido a un sistema transferencia de materia. Esos tres platos contenían la "comida" de los héroes… y comida entre paréntesis, ya que ningún ser humano normal se comería algo así, ya que la "comida" tenía ojos, lombrices y… al parecer _**aún**_ se movía.

"Creo que paso." Comentó Haru con asco, al igual que Seiya.

En ese momento, Obi-Wan se puso de pie, caminando hacia la puerta para ver al carcelero, quien lo miraba con cierta indiferencia.

"¿Qué quieres, basura?" preguntó el alto y 'musculoso' hombre.

"Oh, no es nada." Respondió el _Jedi_. "Sólo me preguntaba si nos podría hacer el favor de traernos algo de pavo, caviar, langosta, con algunas bebidas refrescantes y, por sobre todo…" comentó, moviendo su mano frente a su rostro. "Sacarnos de aquí, claro."

Entonces, para sorpresa de Haru y Seiya, el carcelero desactivó el sistema de seguridad de la celda y abrió la puerta, dejándolos libres de ese lugar.

"¿Pero que rayos…?" cuestionó el _Saint_ confundido.

"Gracias." Comentó Obi-Wan, no apartando la vista del carcelero. "Ahora, si no te molesta, quisiera que me respondieras unas preguntas."

"Por supuesto que lo haré." Respondió el hombre.

"Gracias, eres muy amable. Primero, ¿Donde están nuestras armas?"

"En la habitación de a lado."

"Obi-Wan, ¿Qué estás…?" empezó Haru.

"Un truco _Jedi_." Respondió el adulto. "Nosotros los _Jedi_ podemos manipular las mentes débiles de las personas, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo."

"Pero, ¿Cómo…?"

"Se los explicaré luego, tengo preguntas que hacerle." Expresó Obi-Wan, antes de voltear a ver de nuevo al carcelero. "Bien, ¿Dónde estaba?... Ah, si… dime, ¿donde está la entrada más cercana y menos vigilada a la pirámide dorada?"

"Saliendo de este complejo a la derecha unas tres calles encontrarán una cabina de teléfono. Ahí es una entrada secreta y poco vigilada." Respondió el hombre de seguridad, hablando de forma natural, como si Obi-Wan no lo estuviera controlando.

"Perfecto, y ya que estamos en esto, dime cuales son las defensas y puntos débiles de la base."

Luego de algunos minutos de interrogación, el _Jedi_ _Master_ sacó toda la información que deseaba obtener, por lo que, como último mandato, encerró al carcelero en la misma celda donde ellos estaban y le ordenó que no hiciera ruidos hasta dentro de dos horas.

"Bueno, creo que es todo." Comentó Obi-Wan.

"Momento, tengo una duda." Empezó Haru. "¿Cómo pudiste usar tus poderes _Jedi_? Ni Seiya ni yo pudimos hacer arder nuestras auras por el campo de absorción de energía, ¿porqué tu si?"

"Mi poder no es como el de ustedes, mis habilidades la obtengo de _The Force_. Yo no poseo un aura como ustedes, yo tomo prestado la fuerza que hay en el ambiente para efectuar mis habilidades."

"¿La fuerza del ambiente?" preguntó Seiya.

"Si. _The Force_ está en todos lados, aún en esta galaxia, aunque sea algo diferente a la que normalmente manipulo. Me vieron sentado y concentrado porque quería _fusionarme_ con la energía del ambiente y así poder hacer uso de _The Force._"

"Buena idea, nosotros no podríamos hacer eso." Comentó Haru.

"Muy bien, ahora tenemos que seguir adelante e ir por nuestras armas. Seiya, tu sigue adelante y déjanos el combate contra el _Pharaohn_ a nosotros."

"¿Eh?¿Porqué yo?" cuestionó el _Saint_.

"Tu querías salvar a _Athena_ lo más rápido posible, ¿No? Será mejor que sigas adelante y vayas por ella."

"Si, déjanos esto a nosotros." Expresó Haru. "Tu ya peleaste contra un _Pharaohn_ y estás algo cansado, por lo que será mejor que descanses mientras corres."

"Si, tienes razón." Comentó Seiya. "Se los dejaré a ustedes, yo seguiré adelante."

"Entonces toma tu caja de armadura y vete de aquí." Expresó Obi-Wan, con su sable de luz en su mano derecha y la caja de la armadura de Pegaso al frente. "Lo siento, Haru, pero no puedo tomar tu _Keychain_… simplemente desaparece cuando la tomo."

"Oh, si no te preocupes por ello."

Luego de unos minutos y de prepararse para el combate, los tres salieron de la cárcel, usando los poderes de Obi-Wan para evitar la captura. Ya en el exterior, rápidamente se escondieron para evitar ser detectados por los soldados que patrullaban las calles.

"Muy bien." Empezó el _Jedi_. "Según el carcelero, la pirámide del _Pharaohn_ está a unos cientos de metros bajo tierra, en una caverna subterránea, y la entrada está a varias calles de aquí."

"¿Y donde está el portal?" preguntó Seiya.

"Está hacia el norte, a unos doscientos kilómetros saliendo de la ciudad. No creo que te tome más de cinco minutos en llegar allá."

"Menos, si uso la velocidad luz. Bueno, creo que aquí nos separaremos. Buena suerte con el _Pharaohn_ y su pirámide."

"Si, no te preocupes por eso, nos las arreglaremos." Dijo Haru. "Obi-Wan, hay que irnos."

"Por supuesto, compañero." Respondió el _Jedi_. "Y suerte, Seiya, te alcanzaremos cuando podamos."

"Claro… nos vemos."

Dicho esto, el _Saint_ se separó de sus dos compañeros, dirigiéndose hacia el portal que lo llevaría a otro mundo. Mientras, Glory y Kenobi fueron más discretos, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada a la pirámide que estaba a unos cientos de metros de ahí.

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _154-Sacred Moon- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

Mientras, bajo tierra, los líderes de los escuadrones que habían atrapado a los tres héroes les estaban informando las noticias al _Pharaohn_ Apep, esperando que los felicitara… pero…

"¡Idiotas!" Exclamó el guerrero dorado, elevando su aura lo suficiente para mandar a volar algunos metros a cuatro de los cinco líderes, mientras que el quinto, el jefe de jefes, apenas logró mantenerse hincado.

"Pero, mi señor, ¿Qué hicimos?" preguntó el líder de los cinco con confusión y miedo.

"¿Qué que hicieron?¡¿Qué que hicieron?!" cuestionó con gran enfado. "¡Les diré que hicieron!¡Cometieron la estupidez de dejarlos encerrados en una cárcel sin avisarme primero!¡Eso es lo que hicieron!"

"P-pero, señor, nunca nadie antes ha escapado de nuestra cárcel de máxima seguridad. Miles de guerreros de otras galaxias, igual o más fuertes que los de la _Nova Alliance_, han sido encerrados ahí y ninguno ha podido escapar."

"¡Estúpido!¿Por qué crees que nuestro maestro _Anubis_ tomó medidas especiales para debilitar esa alianza y a sus guerreros? Porque ellos son muy listos y de cuidado, tanto que ya han matado a todos los _Pharaohns_ del anillo exterior."

"Pero señor, no creímos que fuera necesario que se molestara en ir hasta allá a verlos, por eso pensamos que…"

"¡¿Osas pensar por un dios?!" Exclamó Apep con gran enfado, elevando aún más su _Ba_ de una manera tan intensa que los cinco que estaban en la misma habitación sentían que su piel se quemaba.

"L-lo sentimos, mi señor, n-no volverá a pasar." Comentó el líder de los cinco, mientras los otros cuatro se ponían a su lado.

El _Pharaohn_ se puso de pie, dispuesto a partir a la cárcel de máxima seguridad para ver a los guerreros.

"Reza por tu vida, esperando que no hayan escapado, porque si no…"

En ese momento, una alarma comenzó a sonar por todo el lugar, interrumpiendo la conversación entre ellos. Un _Snake Soldier_ entró en la habitación y se postró frente a Apep, aunque él lo miraba con enfado.

"¡Creí haber dicho que no quería interrupciones!" exclamó el _Pharaohn_, su voz haciendo que el recién llegado tuviera miedo.

"L-lo siento, señor, pero esto era urgente, por lo que vengo aquí a informarle, aunque usted me mate después." Respondió el soldado con nervios, pero aún así mostrando su lealtad.

"Oh, así que estás dispuesto a sufrir mi ira con tal de informarme." Comentó con algo de calma el guerrero dorado, admirando un poco al soldado.

"Si, señor, haría lo que sea con tal de darle a usted la ventaja sobre nuestros enemigos, no importando si tenga que dar mi vida para ello."

"Muy bien, prosigue."

"Si, mi señor. Vengo a informarle que los prisioneros han escapado de la cárcel de máxima seguridad, uno de ellos está saliendo de la ciudad y otros dos se dirigen hacia aquí. Esos dos han logrado penetrar a la base por el sector 5, dirigiéndose para acá."

Esa noticia fue como un balde de agua fría, y con hielos, **_muchos_** hielos, para los cinco líderes de escuadrón, quienes, temerosos, miraban al _Pharaohn_, quien tenía la vista en el recién llegado.

"Oh, ya veo…" comentó Apep con cierta indiferencia. "Así que han escapado _**y**_ vienen para acá."

"Así es, mi señor." Respondió el _Snake Soldier_.

"¡S-señor Apep!" exclamó el líder. "Señor, discúlpenos nuestro fracaso. Nosotros siempre le seremos fieles y le juramos que no le fallaremos de nuevo."

"Si, es cierto." Comentó el _Pharaohn_, sentándose de nuevo en su trono, recargando su rostro en su mano derecha. "Nunca más volverán a fallarme."

Justo después de decir esto, los ojos del _Pharaohn_ brillaron por un segundo y, al siguiente, los cinco líderes fueron envueltos en unas intensas llamas azules, que comenzaron a quemar sus cuerpos rápidamente. Los cinco gritaron de dolor mientras sentían como su piel se quemaba y sus ojos explotaban por el intenso calor, cesando sólo cuando sus órganos internos se derritieron. El _Snake Soldier_ que estaba a lado no se inmutó ante esto… o parecía no hacerlo, mientras mantenía la mirada baja para no ver ese horrible espectáculo. Luego de un minuto, las flamas habían quemado todo, incluyendo los huesos de los hombres, no dejando de ellos ni siquiera las cenizas.

"Y como vivos no puedo estar seguro de que no fallarán, mejor los mato para estar seguro de eso." Comentó el _Pharaohn_ con indiferencia, antes de ver al soldado. "¡Tú!"

"¿S-si señor?" preguntó el _Snake Soldier_ con algo de temor.

"Serás el nuevo comandante supremo de los escuadrones que están a mi servicio, reemplazando a estos incompetentes. Júrame lealtad y arriesga todo por mi victoria… ¿Estás dispuesto a eso?"

"Señor, desde que me volví un _Snake Soldier_, juré lealtad a usted y a nuestro dios _Anubis_. Por supuesto que estoy con usted."

"Bien… entonces prepara todo, que esos guerreros no tardarán en llegar."

"Si, señor."

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _137-The Stage is Set- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII)_

Un soldado recibió un corte en el pecho producto del _Lightsaber_ de Obi-Wan, siendo uno de los varios que habían recibido ese mismo destino. El _Jedi_ _Master_ comenzó a bloquear los disparos que más _Snake Soldier_s le hacían desde el otro extremo del corredor, reflejándolos hacia las paredes y algunos de nuevo hacia los soldados.

Por su parte, Haru peleaba contra otros detrás de ellos, usando su gran _Keyblade_ para bloquear los disparos con menor precisión que su compañero. Sin embargo, usó una forma de su espada, _Melforce_, para crear una poderosa corriente de aire que mandó a los soldados lejos de ahí dejándolos inconcientes casi de inmediato.

"¿Cuánto más tenemos que seguir luchando?" preguntó el _Rave_ _Master_ con confusión y algo de cansancio.

"Descuida, pronto llegaremos." Respondió Obi-Wan, usando _the Force_ para mandar hacia atrás a un robot que bloqueaba su camino, estrellándolo contra la pared. "Pronto saldremos de los túneles y entraremos a la caverna."

"¡Genial!"

Los dos siguieron su camino, continuando venciendo a cuanto soldado se le ponía en frente. Pronto, pudieron ver la salida del túnel cerca de ellos… así como las puertas se cerraron justo cuando las vieron. Sin embargo, Obi-Wan usó su sable de luz para hacer un gran agujero en la puerta y así poder salir al exterior. Sin embargo, cuando salieron, rápidamente se detuvieron.

"Uh oh, esto no está bien." Comentó Haru.

"Nada bien, mi joven amigo." Afirmó Obi-Wan.

¿La razón? Un enorme ejercito detrás de la puerta, soldados, robots, tanques, aliens de varias formas, tamaños y colores, todos apuntándoles con sus armas.

"¡Atrás de mi, Haru!" Exclamó el _Jedi_, justo cuando todos accionaron sus armas.

Cientos de esferas de energía de diversos tamaños e intensidades salieron volando hacia donde estaban ellos. Sin embargo, el _Jedi_ _Master_ usó su dominio sobre _The Force_ para detener todos los disparos, congelándolos justo frente a ellos dos.

"¡Ahora Haru!"

"¡Claro!_¡SILPHARION!_" Exclamó el _Rave_ _Master_, cambiando su espada a la forma de velocidad, acercándose a donde estaban los soldados sin que se dieran cuenta. Al estar frente a ellos, cambió su espada a la forma de _Explosion_, realizando así un ataque combinado. "_¡TWELVE WINGS OF THE EXPLOSIVE DRAGON!_"

Varias explosiones sacudieron el lugar, golpeando a la gran mayoría de los soldados, quienes cayeron muertos o seriamente heridos por este ataque. Pero no terminaba todo ahí, puesto que, luego de que Haru regresara, Obi-Wan regresó todos los disparos a sus atacantes, impactando contra los pocos que habían logrado sobrevivir el primer ataque del _Rave_ _Master_. Incluyendo los enormes robots y tanques cayeron ante las explosiones y sus propios disparos de energía, dejando a los dos libres para seguir avanzando.

"Muy bien, sigamos adelante." Comentó Haru.

"Creo que eso no será necesario." Respondió Obi-Wan, mirando a todos lados. "Creo que el jefe está aquí para hacernos frente."

"Me impresiona que puedas detectarme, _Jedi_."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _172-Confrontation- _(**Soundtrack: **_Bleach)_

Los dos se pusieron en guardia, girando hacia atrás al darse cuenta de que esa voz venía de detrás de ellos. Al alzar un poco la vista, pudieron ver al _Pharaohn_ Apep, sentado en la salida del túnel que los llevaba al interior de la caverna, mirándolos con seriedad.

"Que sorpresa." Comentó Kenobi. "Sabía que estaban cerca, pero no creí que estuvieras detrás de nosotros."

"Cuidado, _Jedi_, que pude haberte matado con un ataque por la espalda." Respondió el guerrero dorado.

"¿Quien eres?" cuestionó Haru.

"Soy uno de los quince guerreros que protege al señor _Anubis_, _Apep de Aphopis_. Creo que es la primera vez que nos vemos, niño."

"¿A quien le dices niño?¡Te enseñaré!"

"Cuidado, Haru, trata de romper tu concentración." Expresó Obi-Wan, deteniendo al joven. "Si quiebra tu concentración, podrá atacarte más fácilmente."

"Oh, veo que eres listo, _Jedi_." Inquirió Apep. "¿Cuál es tu nombre, guerrero?"

"_Jedi_ _Master_ Obi-Wan Kenobi, para servirte."

"Y yo soy el N-W…"

"A ti no te pregunté niño, no eres digno." Respondió el _Pharaohn_, intentando hacer enfadar a Haru. "Si no pudiste detectar mi presencia, no eres más que una basura."

"¿Quieres apostar?" preguntó el _Rave_ _Master_, sujetando su _Keyblade_ con ambas manos. "Te demostraré que no soy un niño."

"Oh, muy bien, veamos que es lo que tienen." Dijo el _Pharaohn_, invocando su arma, un enorme tridente doble que sujetó con ambas manos. "Enséñenme de que son capaces."

"Bailemos entonces." Expresó el _Jedi_, accionando su _Lightsaber_.

"¡Vengan!"

Y así, comenzó el combate entre ellos.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _86-J-E-N-O-V-A (FFVII AC Version)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII Advent Children)_

Varios planetas atrás, dos seres poderosos se golpearon en el rostro al mismo tiempo. Se trataban de Vegeta y Hamon, quienes habían luchado ya por varias horas tratando de ver quien era el mejor. El planeta donde estaban luchando había perdido hace mucho la poca vida que tenía; los escasos bosques del planeta desértico habían ardido por los poderes de los dos guerreros antes de volverse cenizas que desaparecieron en la arena. Varias montañas enormes habían sido reducidas a escombros por los golpes y explosiones de ambos.

La armadura-peto de Vegeta había desaparecido hace ya unas horas, no habiéndole dado la resistencia que la armadura dorada de su oponente tenía, dejándolo en sólo el traje azul que portaba debajo de ella. Aunque, gracias a su enorme resistencia, el _Saiyajin_ había logrado resistir los ataques más fuertes de su enemigo. El hacha de Hamon se había perdido en uno de los combates cuerpo a cuerpo que tuvo con el _Saiyajin_, por lo que tuvo que empezar a pelear a puño limpio. Ahora que no había personas en el planeta que proteger, el _Pharaohn_ no se limitó más, usando todos sus poderes para combatir, lo cual hacía que Vegeta se sintiera más emocionado.

Luego de haberse golpeado, los dos se separaron, antes de volverse a atacar con fuerza, encerrándose en una batalla de golpes y patadas a gran velocidad. Después de unos segundos, ambos comenzaron a volar velozmente, para el ojo humano normal pareciendo que dos estelas de luz dorada chocaban entre si, se separaban algunos kilómetros y luego volvían a estrellarse, mientras seguían su viaje por todo el planeta.

En uno de esos momentos, Hamon golpeó a Vegeta con fuerza en el rostro, sacándolo de concentración, para después usar sus golpes a la velocidad de la luz y darle varios puñetazos al _Saiyajin_ a gran velocidad, mandándolo al suelo, levantando una gran nube de arena al impactar contra esta. Pero no terminó ahí, ya que el guerrero dorado elevó sus manos y reunió energía oscura del ambiente, formando una esfera sobre su cabeza, misma que lanzó a donde estaba Vegeta, viajando como si fuera un cometa. El súper guerrero, abajo, vio esto y se cruzó de brazos, protegiéndose del ataque que lo impactó, creando una gran explosión que sacudió todo en esa sección del planeta.

Hamon miró abajo, no pudiendo ver nada debido a la gran cantidad de arena y polvo que había llenado el lugar de la explosión, y no pudiendo sentir la presencia de su rival por ningún lado. Por unos momentos, creyó haber derrotado al súper guerrero… pero esas esperanzas murieron cuando logró detectar algo dentro de la nube de polvo.

Al siguiente segundo, cientos de esferas de energía viajando a una velocidad muy cercana a la de la luz, emergieron de la nube de polvo, dirigiéndose hacia él. Hamon elevó su _Ba_, concentrándolo en sus brazos y comenzando a bloquear todas las esferas que venían hacia él, desviándolas hacia el espacio y, algunos, regresando al planeta mismo, creando grandes explosiones. Entonces, luego de unos segundos, el ataque cesó y el _Pharaohn_ concentró energía en su mano derecha para atacar abajo… pero ya no sintió la presencia de su enemigo.

"¿Dónde está?" se preguntó.

"_¡BIG BANG ATTACK!_"

No se lo esperaba… definitivamente no se esperaba que el ataque viniera de atrás de él, golpeándolo en la espalda con fuerza y mandándolo varios metros lejos de donde estaba. Para su fortuna, el ataque no le causó gran daño y logró recuperar su vuelo, manteniéndose flotando a varios metros de donde antes había recibido el ataque. Al mirar hacia atrás, pudo ver a Vegeta, quien se encontraba respirando con dificultad, haciendo usado mucha de su energía y estaba por ceder. Pero no podía confiarse ya que, después de todo, él estaba en las mismas condiciones.

"Veo que te estás cansando, _Saiyajin_. Ríndete de una vez." Comentó Hamon.

"¡Ha! Tú eres el que debes rendirte, _Pharaohn_, también se te está dificultando respirar." Respondió Vegeta con burla.

"Si, pero si seguimos peleando, sólo terminaras muriendo… como quiera, aunque te rindas, te mataré para que no metas en problemas a nuestro señor _Anubis_."

"Bah, como si me importara. En este momento lo único que me interesa es esta pelea, la sensación de luchar contra alguien de igual poder que yo es…"

"¿Excitante?" terminó el _Pharaohn_ por él.

"Exactamente, por lo que ni de broma podemos terminar este combate… es muy bueno para hacerlo. Lo mejor es que, cuando terminemos, ¡obtendré tu cabeza como trofeo!"

"¡No si yo te mato primero, _Saiyajin_!"

"¡Inténtalo, insecto!"

Los dos guerreros descendieron velozmente al suelo, bajando de forma completamente vertical hasta tocar el piso, antes de impulsarse hacia el frente, encontrándose a mitad de camino. Los puños de ellos chocaron, creando una gran fuerza expansiva que movió toda la arena a un kilómetro alrededor de donde estaban, creando una cúpula de energía con relámpagos que danzaban por su circunferencia, producto de las intensas auras de los dos.

Permanecieron así durante unos segundos, antes de que Vegeta tomara la delantera y le diera un fuerte rodillazo a Hamon, sacándolo de balance, para luego rematarlo con dos fuertes golpes en el rostro. Por último, el _Saiyajin_ reunió energía en su mano derecha y extendió su brazo para golpear con ella a su enemigo. Pero el _Pharaohn_ logró prever esto y, justo antes de que Vegeta lanzara su técnica, sujetó el brazo del _Saiyajin_ y lo usó para impulsarse, giró una vez sobre si mismo y golpeó al guerrero de cabellera dorada en la nuca, evitando la esfera de energía en el proceso.

Vegeta cayó al suelo por la patada de Hamon, teniendo que moverse rápido y desaparecer antes de que este le diera un fuerte pisotón. A unos metros del _Pharaohn_, el _Saiyajin_ lanzó con una mano un cilindro de energía amarilla contra su rival, pero este contraatacó con uno propio color morado. Ambos ataques chocaron en el centro, creando una esfera de energía mitad amarilla mitad morada, demostrando que ambos ataques eran de igual fortaleza y velocidad. Ahora era un combate por ver quien tenía más energía para gastar.

"¡No creas que voy a perder con esto, _Saiyajin_!" Exclamó Hamon, elevando su _Ba_ aún más, intentando ganarle terreno al poder del otro guerrero.

"¿Y tu crees que yo sí?¡Esta es mi especialidad!" Exclamó Vegeta, también elevando sus poderes.

Ambos cilindros eran de igual magnitud y fortaleza, demostrando que tenían los mismos poderes. Pero ninguno de los dos estaba contento por esto. Al mismo tiempo, ambos reunieron energía en su extremidad libre y lanzaron otros cilindros de energía, incrementando así el poder de sus ataques, que terminó dando el mismo resultado de equilibrio.

Sin embargo, la esfera de energía en el centro estaba a su límite, no podía soportar el hecho de que dos energías diferentes estuvieran tratando de ocupar el mismo espacio, por lo que, al ya no poder soportarlas, ocurrió lo inevitable; estallar.

Una enorme explosión luminosa envolvió a los dos guerreros, cada uno sintiendo el calor y la energía de sus ataques en su piel, antes de que todo se volviera blanco para ellos. La esfera de luz, una enorme explosión de energía, continuó creciendo, destruyendo todo a su alrededor, siendo claramente visible para alguien que estaba fuera del planeta, pareciendo como si una enorme luna se hubiera estrellado en ella.

Luego de varios minutos, la calma regresó al destruido mundo, con un cráter tan grande que podría verse desde el espacio, ninguna estructura podría haber sobrevivido a ese desastre, no importando si fuera natural o artificial.

Pero, ¿Dónde estaban los dos guerreros?

Para sorpresa de muchos, ambos estaban vivos, sumamente heridos pero vivos, cada uno a miles de kilómetros del lugar donde sus poderes habían estallado, siendo empujados por la explosión resultante. Ambos estaban heridos, cansados y exhaustos, lo cual sería el indicio de que la pelea había terminado.

Pero no era así, ninguno quería perder todavía, aún no querían terminar la pelea. Pero, debido a sus heridas, tenían que descansar un poco por lo que, por el momento, se dieron una tregua no hablada, descansar un momento para luego continuar su lucha.

Cinco minutos después, aún con huesos rotos y algunas hemorragias internas, ambos se levantaron al mismo tiempo, para luego volver a emprender el vuelo para querer encontrarse y continuar la lucha, sus g_rave_s heridas no impidiéndoles esto, siendo limitadas por sus propios deseos de seguir luchando.

De verdad, esta era una pelea de titanes…

**Fin del Capitulo 38

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Haru****:** Hola, soy Haru. ¿Que? Obi-Wan, ¿Hablas enserio?

**Obi-Wan****:** Si, Haru, dejaré que tu luches solo contra este guerrero.

**Haru:** Pero ¿porqué?¡No tenemos tiempo para esto!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: **Cayendo en la desesperación.**_

**Haru:** Acaso… ¿No sirvo para pelear?

**Obi-Wan:** Eso es lo que quiero probar…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** Bueno, si, dos capítulos el día de hoy. No sé porqué, quizas porque en el primer capítulo, la mitad, o más de ella, fue para lo que pasó en el planeta Nueria, que se basa en la serie de Hell Teacher Nube, y por eso no dejó mucha acción para los demás. Si, quizas sea por eso. Y Vegeta se sigue dando de a golpes con Hamon... parece que esos dos no se canzarán pronto.  
_

_Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, la verdad._

_En cuanto a lo de la justicia, bueno, los N-Warriors SON la justicia del Nintenverse, quizas por eso toman mucho ese elemento. Claro, habrá quienes no lo tomen así y aún así sigan siendo N-Warriors. Si, probablemente transforme a alguien al "Lado oscuro", pero será despues... aunque debo pensar un poco en eso. Aunque, seguiré colocando eso de elemento de la justicia un poco más, aunque trataré de que sea mínimo._

_Bueno, nos vemos el otro Sabado... sobres._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	40. Cap 39: Cayendo en la desesperación

_**6/JUN/09**_

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

Obi-Wan Kenobi se dejó atrapara a él y a sus compañeros Seiya y Haru para así lograr obtener información de uno de los soldados de _Anubis_ para saber donde se encontraba la pirámide dorada que supuestamente estaba en esa ciudad. Ya con esta información, el _Jedi_ y el _N-Warrior_ partieron hacia la pirámide, mientras Seiya seguía adelante para llegar con _Anubis_ más rápido y así salvar a _Athena_.

Pronto, los dos guerreros de la _Nova Alliance_ entraron en la enorme caverna debajo de la ciudad, lucharon contra el ejército del lugar, y encararon al _Pharaohn_ de turno, Apep de _Aphopis_, quien les hizo frente a ambos.

Mientras, Vegeta y Hamon seguían su lucha, aún cuando estaban gravemente heridos y con pocas energías, habiendo hace mucho destruido la superficie del planeta, pero eso no importándole a ninguno de los dos.

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 39: Cayendo en la desesperación._**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _179-Doom Dragon Battle- _(**Soundtrack: **_Golden Sun Lost Ages)_

Una esfera de energía impactó en el estómago del joven _N-Warrior_, mandándolo a estrellarse contra una de las paredes de la caverna, a varios metros de donde estaba anteriormente. Haru mostraba dolor, ya que, aparte de esa esfera, había recibido varios golpes por parte de su agresor, el _Pharaohn_ Apep, quien se encontraba a cien metros de él, con una mano extendida hacia el frente.

"Te lo dije… eres débil." Comentó el guerrero dorado, bajando su mano, llamando la atención del joven.

"¿Qué dices…?" cuestionó Haru, poniéndose de pie con dificultar.

"Eres el más débil de los _N-Warriors_ que han venido a esta galaxia, o al menos aquellos que han peleado. He podido sentir sus presencias y calcular más o menos sus máximos poderes. Debo admitir que son impresionantes… ¡Pero!" Exclamó, señalando al _Rave Master_. "Tus poderes son inferiores a los de ellos, puedo saberlo con sólo verte."

"¡Te equivocas!" Exclamó Haru, poniéndose de pie y corriendo a gran velocidad hacia su rival, en menos de un segundo estando frente a él. "¡No soy débil!"

El joven dio varios golpes con su _Keyblade_, mismos que el _Pharaohn_ bloqueaba con suma facilidad con su tridente doble, haciendo sólo los movimientos necesarios para bloquear los golpes. Pronto, los dos quedaron en un bloqueo de armas, Haru usando todas sus fuerzas, demostrándolo en la expresión de su rostro, mientras que Apep se mostraba tranquilo, como si no estuviera aplicando mucha fuerza.

"Lo eres, acéptalo, muchacho. Soy demasiado poderoso para ti." Comentó el _Pharaohn_.

"Quizás lo seas." Respondió el _N-Warrior_. "¡Pero hay otras formas de ganar sin usar la fuerza!"

Haru saltó para caer con fuerza sobre su rival, con su _Keyblade_ en alto. Apep sólo sonrió y alzó su tridente para bloquear el ataque, no dándose cuenta de que la llave del joven había cambiado, siendo ahora una espada color verde.

"¡Toma esto!_¡RUNESAVE!_"

La espada selladora, _Runesave_, era una espada especial que, a pesar de no poder cortar objetos sólidos, servía para poder cortar cosas no tangibles y también para, como su nombre lo dice, sellar cosas, en especial los poderes ocultos… y para eso la usó Haru.

La espada pasó a través del tridente, sellando sus poderes en el acto, sorprendiendo al _Pharaohn_ cuando se dio cuenta de que la hoja del arma de su rival lo había atravesado, aunque no lo había cortado. Sin embargo, rápidamente sintió sus efectos, al darse cuenta de que sus poderes se vieron disminuidos considerablemente. Apep se sujetó el rostro, sintiendo que la falta de poder le causaba un gran dolor de cabeza, mientras un aura verde contorneaba su cuerpo. Haru aprovechó esto y lo atacó, cambiando a _Silpharion _para moverse velozmente y luego a _Explosion_ para crear muchas explosiones, aplicando la técnica _Twelve Wings of the Explosive Dragon_ en él.

"Se acabó." Comentó el _Rave Master_, apareciendo detrás del _Pharaohn_, su arma volviendo a la normalidad.

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?" cuestionó Apep, sintiendo gran dolor en su cuerpo.

"_Runesave_ es una espada que sirve para sellar los poderes de otros. Simplemente sellé tus poderes de _Pharaohn_, ahora no eres más que una persona común y corriente. Me sorprende que sigas vivo luego del ataque, pero creo que eso se debe a tu armadura."

"Así que, me sellaste mis poderes con esa arma."

"¡Así es!¡Ahora ríndete antes de que te mate!"

"Estúpido… ¿De verdad crees que puedes sellar el alma de un semi-dios con un arma humana?"

Para sorpresa de Haru, el aura del _Pharaohn_ comenzó a emerger, a pesar de haber sido sellado con el poder de su espada. El aura verde que indicaba que el sello sobre Apep estaba activo comenzó a destellar debido a que el aura del _Pharaohn_ era mucho más fuerte que ella. Al final, el sello volvió a romperse, liberando el _Ba_ del guerrero dorado, expulsando tanta energía que creó poderosas corrientes de aire que levantaban todo del suelo, incluso algunas rocas que estaban firmemente ancladas al suelo alrededor de él. Haru tuvo que clavar su _Keyblade_ en el suelo para evitar salir volando del lugar, mirando al _Pharaohn_ con asombro mientras el viento alrededor de él comenzaba a disminuir.

"No puede ser." Comentó el _N-Warrior_. "¿Destruyó el sello del _Runesave_ con sólo su voluntad?"

"La voluntad de nosotros, que fuimos creados con las almas de antiguos _Guardianes_ es inmensa. Tu poder es insignificante contra nosotros." Respondió el _Egypteran_ con seriedad. "Devian fue un tonto, él fue derrotado por un poder similar que usan los _Epitaph Users_, aunque a una mayor escala. Sin embargo, si se hubiera tranquilizado, hubiera podido destruir el sello que aprisionaba su _Ba_, pero en cambio perdió el control y se lanzó a sus enemigos. Nosotros, los de los anillos internos, no cometeremos los mismos fallos que nuestros camaradas caídos."

Haru se disponía a atacarlo, viendo que sus esfuerzos anteriores por limitar al _Pharaohn_ habían sido en vano. Apep se preparaba para atacarlo, pero en ese momento, varias rocas viajaron velozmente de un lado de la caverna a donde estaban ellos. Sin embargo, el guerrero dorado volteó hacia las rocas y, luego de un destello de sus ojos, estas estallaron en el aire, evitando que los impactaran. Apep se quedó así, inmóvil, moviendo sus ojos de un lado al otro, antes de girar velozmente y bloquear con su tridente un ataque por la espalda, hecho por un sable de luz celeste.

"Creí haberte mandado a dormir debajo de esas rocas." Comentó el _Pharaohn_.

"Lo siento, pero eran muy incomodas, así que regresé." Respondió Obi-Wan, sonriendo un poco con burla. "¿Me extrañaste?"

"Bah, como si me importara."

Los dos se separaron, antes de comenzar un combate a gran velocidad con sus armas, demostrando gran destreza al poder bloquear y contraatacar los golpes de sus oponentes. Apep giraba su tridente detrás de él para ganar algo de impulso y velocidad para golpear a su rival, pero Obi-Wan era un maestro en _Soresu_, la tercera forma de estilo de combate de _lightsabers_, forma que consistía en varios movimientos defensivos que aseguraban que sus practicantes no serían golpeados, incluso cuando fueran atacados por varios a la vez, esperando que el enemigo cometiera algún error al frustrase con la defensa del practicante quien, aprovechando esto, terminaría el combate.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _146-SeeD - _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII)_

Sus armas chocaron una vez más, manteniendo a ambos guerreros en un bloqueo, mientras se miraban fijamente.

"Eres bueno para defenderte, _Jedi_, tus técnicas son impresionantes." Comentó el _Pharaohn_. "Pero el defenderte nunca te dará la oportunidad de atacarme."

"Oh, eso ya lo veremos." Respondió Obi-Wan, separándose de su rival y tomando posición. "Veamos quien se cansa primero."

"¡Yo te ayudaré!" Exclamó Haru, colocándose a lado del _Jedi_ _Master_. "Recuerda que estamos juntos en esto."

"Es cierto, pero ten cuidado."

"La ayuda de ese muchacho no te servirá de nada." Dijo Apep. "De hecho, probablemente te estorbe."

"¡¿Que?!" Exclamó el _N-Warrior_ con enfado.

"No dejes que te engañe, Haru." Comentó Obi-Wan. "Quiere que pierdas el control y lo ataques a ciegas. Podría acabar contigo si no controlas tus emociones."

"Lo sé, no debo olvidarlo." Comentó el joven, mirando fijamente al _Pharaohn_. "No soy débil…¡Lo demostraré."

Obi-Wan se quedó mirando a Haru por unos segundos luego de que el joven dijera esas palabras. Se puso a pensar en algo, una cosa que sorprendería tanto a su aliado como a su enemigo. Sin razón aparente, el _Jedi_ desactivó su _Lightsaber_ y lo guardó en su cinturón.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó el _Pharaohn_, haciendo que Haru volteara a ver que era lo que pasaba, ya que él, al estar frente al _Jedi_, no pudo ver lo que hizo.

"No pelearé." Comentó Obi-Wan, sorprendiendo a los dos.

"¿Qué dices?"

"¡Obi-Wan!" Exclamó Haru con sorpresa. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Lo que he dicho; no pelearé más, dejaré que tu te encargues." Contestó el _Jedi_ con seriedad.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?¡No tenemos tiempo que perder!¡Tenemos que seguir adelante!"

"Por eso es que debes derrotarlo lo más pronto posible, para poder alcanzar a los demás."

"Pero…"

"¿Estás loco, _Jedi_?" cuestionó Apep con sorpresa. "Ese niño no tiene posibilidades contra mi. Podría matarlo en un santiamén."

"No subestimes al chico, _Pharaohn_, después de todo él es un _N-Warrior_, por lo que tiene habilidades de otras razas." Respondió el _Jedi_ con seriedad. "Podría darte una sorpresa."

"Bah, como si ese niño pudiera."

"Entonces, ¿Aceptas el reto?"

"Por mi está bien, ya que, cuando acabe con él, nada se interpondrá en nuestra pelea… una que perderás."

"Eso lo veríamos."

"¡Un momento!" Exclamó Haru con enfado. "Obi-Wan, ¿por qué quiere hacer eso? No lo entiendo… un momento, no será que…"

"Es lo que piensas; es para sacar tu poder oculto." Comentó el _Jedi_.

"¿Mi poder oculto?"

"La razón por la que los demás se han hecho más fuertes no es porque hayan entrenado mucho más que tu, sino porque, durante la guerra en _Céfiro_, liberaron poderes ocultos dentro de ellos poco a poco, incrementando sus fuerzas sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Tu también puedes hacerlo, pero habrá que hacer algo un poco más complicado."

"Quiere decir… ¿sacar todo mi poder de golpe?"

"Exactamente. Tú, como un _N-Warrior_, tienes potencial, pero al usar esa espada de diez formas diferentes, tu potencial se multiplica. Podrías ser tan fuerte como los demás, e inclusive más versátil por las armas que usas."

"Entiendo." Dijo Haru en voz baja, cerrando los ojos y pensando en esas palabras, antes de abrirlos y mirar al frente con decisión. "Está bien, entonces acepto el reto y pelearé solo."

"Muy bien, yo te estaré observando, pero no interferiré, sólo te daré consejos si es que los veo necesario."

"Muy bien… ¿Listo, _Pharaohn_?"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _120-Rage Awakened - _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix)_

El guerrero dorado se les quedó mirando por unos segundos, no entendiendo bien lo que ocurría, sólo que al parecer Haru pelearía solo contra él.

"No me parece entretenido, pero lo haré." Expresó Apep con desgano, sujetando su tridente doble con ambas manos. "Acabaré contigo rápido, niño, y luego seguiré contra el _Jedi_."

"¡No será tan fácil vencerme, _Pharaohn_!" Exclamó el _Rave Master_, elevando su aura considerablemente, haciendo que incluso el _Pharaohn_ silbara un poco de sorpresa.

"Interesante, tienes más poderes de los que pensé… pero no te serán suficientes."

"¡Te demostraré que los serán!"

"No, niño, será fácil vencerte…"

El guerrero dorado desapareció de pronto, usando su gran velocidad para sorprender a Haru, quien miró desconcertado el frente por un segundo. Apep apareció atrás de él, con su tridente listo para atravesarlo, pero para su sorpresa, el joven logró moverse a un costado, evitando el filo de las tres hojas del arma. Aún así, el _Pharaohn_, luego de que esquivaran su ataque, golpeó al muchacho en su estómago con el asta de su arma, mandándolo al suelo, para después sujetar el tridente con ambas manos y bajarlo con fuerza con tal de trincharlo, pero, una vez más, Haru logró hacerse a un lado, evitando el ataque, poniéndose de pie.

"Eres muy persistente, muchacho." Comentó Apep con desgano. "Ni siquiera puedes hacer esta pelea más interesante."

"¡Esto apenas comienza!" Exclamó el _Rave Master_. "Uno nunca puede saber lo que el destino nos depara."

'_Bien dicho, muchacho.'_ Pensó Obi-Wan, viendo la pelea desde lejos. _'Quizás, si fueras de nuestra galaxia, podrías haber sido un excelente Jedi, siempre y cuando te deshagas de ciertas cosas que te limitan.'_

"No importa cuanto eleves tu _Ba_, yo soy un semi-dios, por lo que no hay comparación."

"¿Acaso olvidas que ya mis compañeros han derrotado a varios de los tuyos que decían que eran iguales a ti?¡Haré lo mismo y te venceré!"

Haru se lanzó de nuevo contra el _Pharaohn_, encendiendo su aura aún más que antes, su deseo de triunfar sobre su enemigo era más grande a cada rato. El joven saltó muy alto, con la intención de caer con fuerza y golpear a su rival con su _Keyblade_. En el momento en el que estaba en el punto máximo del salto, la llave cambió de forma, siendo ahora una espada más grande y pesada.

"¡Toma esto!_¡GRAVITY CORE!_"

La espada, _Gravity Core_, siendo sumamente pesada, era perfecta para este tipo de ataques desde arriba, haciendo que Haru cayera con todo su peso contra el _Pharaohn_ quien, para su sorpresa, permaneció en el mismo lugar. Entonces, Apep hizo algo que sorprendió mucho más al joven, además del _Jedi_ _Master_ que estaba mirando la pelea; alzó su mano izquierda y atrapó hoja de la pesada y afilada arma con suma facilidad, aplicando una gran cantidad de aura en ella para evitar que fuera cortada en dos.

"¿Qué…?" preguntó el chico con asombro. "No puede…"

"Te lo dije, muchacho." Comentó el _Egypteran_ con seriedad, mientras los pies del _N-Warrior_ tocaban tierra. "La diferencia de poderes entre tu y yo es demasiado grande para intentar superarla. Simplemente…"

_-SLASH!-_

Haru sintió un dolor punzante en su estómago, habiendo sido cortado por un movimiento de la lanza de su rival. El joven caía al suelo, estando en shock por la herida profunda que tenía en su estómago, la parte no protegida por su armadura sino por su propia aura, misma que no sirvió contra las afiladas hojas del tridente de Apep, quien lo veía con seriedad e indiferencia.

"Simplemente eres muy débil…" comentó el _Pharaohn_, viendo al joven caer pesadamente al suelo. "Que aburrido, no fue un buen rival." Expresó, ahora mirando al otro oponente. "¡_Jedi_!¡Sigues tu!"

"Yo no lo creo, _Pharaohn_, la pelea está lejos de terminar." Respondió Obi-Wan con seriedad, cruzado de brazos.

Apep iba a responder, pero algo lo detuvo, una presencia detrás de él. No tenía que voltear hacia atrás para darse cuenta de que Haru estaba intentando ponerse en pie, sujetándose la herida de su estómago, apoyándose con su _Keyblade_ para alzarse del piso, mientras respiraba con dificultad.

"No te esfuerces, muchacho." Dijo el _Egypteran_. "La cortada es profunda, pero no tanto. Si te esfuerzas más, esa herida se hará más grande y tus entrañas quedarán regadas en el suelo."

"No me importa…" respondió el _N-Warrior_ con cansancio. "Tengo que vencerte… aunque eso me cueste la vida."

"Oh, así que quieres pelear aunque eso resulte en tu muerte."

"Haré lo que sea… ¡Haré lo que sea para derrotarte!"

De pronto, el aura de Haru se incrementó considerablemente, pero al mismo tiempo apareció un rastro de oscuridad a su alrededor. Obi-Wan miró esto con desconcierto, confundido por lo que podría ser… hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba; Haru estaba usando la energía oscura de la parte _Sith_ dentro de él sin que se diera cuenta.

"¡Haru!¡Detente!" Exclamó el _Jedi_. "¡No dejes que la oscuridad te domine!"

Pero el joven no escuchaba, la oscuridad de su corazón ya estaba tomando control de sus emociones y sus sentidos, sólo pensando en el combate y en la venganza. Apep, quien estaba viendo esto, sonrió un poco.

"Así que esta es la oscuridad dentro de ustedes." Expresó. "De verdad, el que alguien con tanta luz dentro de si puede tener una oscuridad tan grande consigo es intrigante."

"¡Veremos que hay dentro de ti, _Pharaohn_!" Exclamó Haru con enfado, lanzándose hacia el guerrero dorado a una velocidad impresionante, más rápida que anteriormente, casi tomándolo por sorpresa.

'_Es veloz.'_ Pensó Apep cuando bloqueó el golpe de la espada de Haru con su tridente. _'Mucho más veloz que antes…'_

Luego de algunos choques con sus armas, Apep apartó al joven de él, manteniendo una distancia considerable entre los dos guerreros. En lugar de atacar, Haru permaneció de pie, mirando con enfado a su oponente, mientras su propia aura contenía la profunda herida en su estómago.

"¿Qué sucede?¿No piensas luchar más?" cuestionó el guerrero dorado, burlándose de su oponente.

"Si, quiero luchar más." Respondió Haru. "Pero para eso… ¡Necesito más poder!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _130-Duel of the Fates- _(**Soundtrack: **_Star Wars Phantom Menace)_

Dicho esto, el _N-Warrior_ levantó su _Keyblade_ al cielo, concentrando grandes cantidades de su aura en ella, en especial la energía oscura. Obi-Wan veía esto con ansiedad, sabiendo que, si él seguía emanando esa energía oscura, pronto podría caer en la oscuridad y volverse un _DN-Warrior_, los opuestos de los defensores del _Nintenverse_. Sin embargo, cuando estaba por sacar de nuevo su _lightsaber_, el aura oscura que se concentró en la _Keyblade_ se incrementó exponencialmente, sorprendiendo a los dos que presenciaban esto. Al ver esto, Obi-Wan intentó una vez más hacerlo entrar en razón… pero ya era tarde.

"¡Detente, Haru!"

"¡La espada de la oscuridad!_¡SACRIFAR!_"

La _Keyblade_ cambió de forma casi de inmediato, volviéndose una espada con una hoja color negro, algo curveado como si fuera una espada árabe, mientras el mango era color gris y la guarda tenía una forma de araña de cuatro patas con un cristal rojo en el centro. La espada emanaba una gran cantidad de energía oscura que podría hacer que los seres más débiles, como un humano común, cayeran en la desesperación y la locura con sólo estar a un kilómetro de distancia. Los más cercanos sufrirían un destino aún más cruel.

No sólo la espada era lo que llamó la atención de los dos, sino que el cabello de Haru, o al menos unos mechones, se estaban volviendo plateados nuevamente, pero manteniendo la forma súper, mientras sus ojos volvían a ser de color amarillo como cuando aún no dominaban el poder Sith dentro de ellos. Al sentir la presencia, Obi-Wan sentía que estaba perdido.

"Está cayendo en la oscuridad." Comentó el _Jedi_ con seriedad, viendo el cabello de Haru que se volvía plateado. _'Si pelea así y se sigue volviendo más y más fuerte por el poder oscuro, tendré que enfrentarme a él.'_

"Así que este es tu poder, _N-Warrior_." Comentó Apep con algo de asombro. "Es una energía oscura sorprendente… pero ni con eso podrás vencerme."

"¡Te lo mostraré!" Exclamó Haru, lanzándose contra el _Pharaohn_ velozmente con su espada en alto.

Apep tuvo que alzar su tridente para protegerse del ataque, bloqueando la espada del joven con dificultad. El _N-Warrior_ continuó con su asedio, usando su nueva arma, junto con su fuerza y velocidad mejoradas, para intentar romper la defensa del _Pharaohn_, pero este era un maestro con su tridente, girándolo con gracia lo suficiente como para bloquear todos los poderosos ataques del joven corrupto. Pronto, los dos quedaron en un choque de armas, sus rostros a pocos centímetros el uno del otro, mirándose con enfado.

"¡Mis poderes se han incrementado!¡Soy tan fuerte como tu!" Exclamó Haru, siendo cegado por la oscuridad.

"¿Y crees que con sólo la fuerza podrás vencerme, chico?" cuestionó Apep con seriedad. "Si, puedes ser tan fuerte y ágil como yo, pero nunca podrás vencerme."

"¡En eso estás equivocado!"

Haru saltó hacia atrás, manteniéndose a distancia de su enemigo, para luego alzar su espada y reunir algo de energía en esta. Con un rápido movimiento vertical, el _Rave Master_ creó un poderoso corte oscuro, parecido a los que hacía _Capricorn_ Shura con su _Excalibur_, viajando a una velocidad cercana a la de la luz hacia su oponente. Sin embargo, Apep logró ver esto y, sin mostrar alguna expresión de sorpresa o esfuerzo, se movió a un lado, sólo lo suficiente como para dejar pasar el ataque justo por su lado izquierdo.

El poderoso corte de Haru atravesó las paredes de la caverna como si fueran de papel, cortando a través de cientos de kilómetros antes de que, por la curvatura del planeta, emergiera de la tierra y se perdiera en el cielo. Varios terremotos comenzaron a sacudir el planeta entero, ya que el corte había atravesado varias fisuras en la tierra, mismas que liberaron sus energías por el ataque.

En la caverna, las rocas sueltas caían del techo, aplastando todo en su interior. Los tres guerreros presentes no tenían que preocuparse, ya que sus respectivas auras podían hacerse cargo de estas; las de Apep y Haru hacían estallar las rocas en el acto, mientras que la de Obi-Wan las mantenía flotando sobre él sin causarle daño.

El _Pharaohn_ miró hacia atrás, viendo la enorme grieta en la pared producto del ataque del _Rave Master_, antes de voltearlo a ver a él.

"Si, tu fuerza es ahora bastante grande." Comentó. "Sin embargo, no es lo suficiente como para vencerme, aún te falta mucho."

"¿Que dices?" cuestionó Haru con enfado. "¿Quién demonios crees que soy?"

El joven dio otro corte, esta vez uno vertical para cortar a su rival por la mitad. Sin embargo, Apep alzó su mano izquierda, mientras sus ojos cambiaron a un color morado, brillando con intensidad. Para sorpresa de tanto Haru como de Obi-Wan, el corte de energía quedó suspendido en el aire, tratando de atravesar un fuerte muro psíquico creado por el _Pharaohn_, quien parecía no estar haciendo mucho esfuerzo.

"No te confíes, niño. El hecho de que te hayas hecho más fuerte no significa que puedes derrotar a cualquiera." Expresó el guerrero dorado. "Si, puedes ser tan fuerte como yo, pero te falta una cosa muy importante; el buen juicio, la cordura."

"¿Que?" cuestionó el joven de la espada oscura con confusión.

"Si tus pensamientos están nublados por la oscuridad, nunca podrás pensar en una buena estrategia para vencer a tu rival. Ahora, tu sólo intentas vencerme usando sólo la fuerza física, pero con eso no será suficiente." Dijo Apep, mientras su poder psíquico hacía desvanecer el corte oscuro del joven. "Yo, el guerrero psíquico más poderoso de esta galaxia, no perderé contra alguien como tu." Con esto dicho, el guerrero dorado generó una enorme burbuja de energía mental frente a él y se la lanzó a su oponente, quien no la vio venir.

Haru cayó boca abajo al suelo debido a ese golpe psíquico tan poderoso de su oponente, mismo que no había podido ver porque iba a la velocidad de la luz. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero de pronto sintió un fuerte dolor en su pierna derecha, lo cual impidió que lo lograra. Al mirar por sobre su hombro, se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado; tenía ahora un tridente dorado atravesando su pierna, justo en la zona entre su tobillo y su rodilla, por la parte de atrás.

"Oh, incluso atravesé su armadura." Comentó Apep al ver lo que su lanza había hecho. "Había escuchado que, mientras un _N-Warrior_ está en el trayecto de convertirse en un _DN-Warrior_, su armadura se vuelve débil, ya que está cambiando su elemento para mantenerse en equilibrio con su portador. Ahora, tu armadura es tan débil como un metal ordinario."

"¡Maldito!" Exclamó Haru con enfado, queriendo levantarse para seguir peleando.

"¡Silencio!" Exclamó Apep, usando su poder psíquico en el joven, quien repentinamente comenzó a sujetar su corazón.

"¿Q-que estás…?" cuestionó el _Rave Master_ con dolor, al sentir una fuerte opresión en su pecho.

"¿Puedes sentirlo, chico?¿Sientes como mi mente oprime tu corazón como si fuera de plástico? Tienes suerte, ya que tu _Nova Crystal_ impide que pueda aplastar tu corazón de esa forma… pero hay otras opciones."

Sin retirar el tridente de la pierna de Haru, Apep alzó su mano izquierda al cielo, reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía psíquica y oscura, algo que sorprendió tanto al _N-Warrior_ como al _Jedi_.

"Yo también puedo manipular la oscuridad, muchacho." Comentó el _Pharaohn_ con burla. "Aunque, a diferencia de ti, yo no me dejo manipular por ella."

"¡Haru!"

"¡Sufre en la dimensión de la soledad!_¡DARK PSY!_"

La esfera en la mano de Apep creció velozmente, encerrando al _Pharaohn_ y al _N-Warrior_ dentro de ella, formando una cúpula de oscuridad. Obi-Wan miró esto, analizando la situación, dándose cuenta de que no podría atravesar esa energía oscura con sus poderes desde el exterior. Miró atentamente la esfera, esperando que pasara algo, cuando notó que Apep salía de ella, atravesando la pared como si fuera líquido.

"¿Qué le haz hecho?" cuestionó el _Jedi_.

"_Dark Psy_, una micro dimensión que puedo crear con mi poder psíquico." Respondió Apep. "La energía psíquica dentro es tan intensa y dañina, que cualquiera moriría al entrar en ella, las ondas psíquicas bombardeando el cerebro de quien quedase adentro. Una persona normal moriría en el acto, pero este chico quizás lo haga en unos minutos." Expresó, mirando con malicia a la esfera oscura. "Lástima por él, ya que sufrirá más los efectos del ataque."

Obi-Wan siguió mirando la esfera oscura con detenimiento, su ágilmente analizando la situación por la que Haru se encontraba, tratando de hallarle una solución a eso. Apep miró esto como un indicio de desesperación.

"Bien, ya me hice cargo del chico." Comentó el _Pharaohn_. "Terminemos con nuestra pelea."

"¿De verdad lo crees?"

"¿Qué dices?"

"La pelea contra Haru aún no ha terminado… de hecho, está por comenzar."

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _76-The Mako City- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII)_

_**-Galaxia: **__**Nintenverse-**_

_-Planeta: Tierra 115; Raveran-_

Luego de la guerra contra los _Mecronets_, el planeta de _Raveran_, el planeta hogar de Haru, estaba siendo reconstruido… hasta que las fuerzas de _Anubis_ atacaron. Esta vez, los _Ha'taks_ no atacaron el planeta, sino que descendieron a las ciudades destruidas para esclavizar a la población. Claro, la gente del planeta no querían rendirse tan fácilmente… y muchos pagaron las consecuencias.

En una isla a cientos de kilómetros del continente más cercano, los amigos de Haru se refugiaban en una casa en el interior de una cueva. Habían decidido ir a _Novaterra_ por medio del _Stargate_ para pedir ayuda, pero el portal estaba ahora custodiado por las fuerzas de _Anubis_, impidiendo que pudieran llamar refuerzos.

"¡Maldición!" Exclamó Hamrio Música, el mejor amigo de Haru, capaz de controlar la plata a su antojo.

"Debes calmarte, Música." Expresó Let, un ser perteneciente a una raza de dragones llamada _Dragonrace_.

"¿Y como quieres que me calme?¡Otra vez alienígenas están atacando el planeta y nosotros no podemos hacer nada!"

"Pero enfadarse no nos ayudará, sólo hará que hagamos cosas estúpidas."

"No sé tu, pero yo iré a pelear contra esos alienígenas, no importa quienes sean."

"La última vez que hicimos eso fuimos capturados casi de inmediato. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no son más fuertes que los otros?"

"¿Acaso tienes pensado otra cosa mejor que hacer?"

"A mi también me gustaría pelear, pero soy lo bastante cuerdo como para saber cuando es una batalla perdida y cuando no."

"¡Pero…!"

"¡Basta los dos!" Exclamó una tercera persona que estaba con ellos, Elie, con gran enfado. "¡Guarden silencio una vez!"

"Lo siento, Elie, pero es que me frustra no poder hacer nada." Comentó el hombre de cabello negro con enfado.

"Igual a mi, pero no podemos hacer nada sin arriesgar nuestras vidas inútilmente. Sólo podemos esperar."

"¿Esperar a que, Elie?" cuestionó el hombre mitad dragón.

"A que Haru y los demás puedan vencer al tal _Anubis_ y …"

De pronto, como un destello en su mente, la joven vio la imagen del joven que quería, sufriendo intensamente, lo cual la dejó en un estado de shock.

"Haru…" dijo ella, justo cuando un aura verde la rodeó por unos segundos.

"¿Qué dijiste Elie?" preguntó Música con confusión. Sin embargo, ella no respondió. "¿Elie?"

El joven se acercó a ella, notando, para su confusión y terror, que tenía sus ojos vacíos, mirando perdidamente a un punto en el espacio, como si su mente no estuviera en su cuerpo.

"¡Elie!¡Reacciona!"

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Let con confusión.

"¡Elie no reacciona, algo le pasó!"

"¿Que?" cuestionó el hombre dragón, acercándose a ella y mirándola fijamente. "Está en trance."

"¡Hay que despertarla!"

"¡No! Podrías causarle un daño cerebral. Puedo sentirlo, no es un trance normal, su mente no está aquí y si la despiertas violentamente podrías lastimarla."

"¿Qué hacemos entonces?"

Let se cruzó de brazos, pensando en una opción factible para esta situación, llegando a la conclusión de que sólo había una forma… y no le agradaría a Música.

"Esperar…"

"¡Maldita sea!"

Si, no le agradó…

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _06-Dive into the Heart -Destati-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

La oscuridad eterna, eso era lo único que había en esa dimensión, una zona de total oscuridad y silencio… y poderosas ondas psíquicas. Una dimensión de caos, descontrol y sufrimiento en todas direcciones, llenando un vacío infinito.

Y Haru Glory estaba en el centro de eso…

Su mente estaba siendo bombardeada por intensas ondas psíquicas en forma de relámpagos morados, tratando de freír todo rastro de personalidad en él. Haru intentaba crear un muro psíquico alrededor de su mente para evitar que las ondas intentaran lastimarlo, pero a la vez tenía que evitar que la oscuridad corrompiera su cuerpo y, al final, su corazón, lo cual lo convertiría en un _Heartless_. El tener que luchar estas dos batallas drenaba sus energías y poco a poco sucumbiría ante estas.

Podía sentir como el alma se le desgarraba y la luz de su interior se hacía más y más tenue. Pronto, el resplandor que era igual a la luz de varios soles tenía ahora la intensidad de una bombilla de cien Watts.

Mientras caía en la oscuridad, pasaban por su mente los hechos de hace unos minutos; el combate contra Apep, la desesperación que sentía al ver que ninguno de su ataques tenían efecto, y el tener que usar la espada demoniaca, _Sacrifar_, para obtener más poder.

"Soy un idiota…" se comentó a si mismo con debilidad. "Sólo podía pensar en derrotarlo, no pensé en lo demás… no pensé en Elie. Maldición, no pensé que le había prometido regresar con bien."

"_No me importa…Tengo que vencerte… aunque eso me cueste la vida."_

"¿Aunque me cueste la vida?¿De verdad estaba tan ciego? No luché por proteger, luché por venganza… no me sorprende que haya perdido. De ser así, no merezco seguir viviendo…"

Al decir esto, dejó de luchar, permitiendo que la oscuridad comenzara a corromper su cuerpo y su mente, queriendo llegar a su corazón. Podía sentir como varias partes de su cuerpo comenzaban a deteriorarse, cambiando un poco de forma, volviéndose a la oscuridad, al igual que su mente que dejaba de trabajar.

"Lo siento, Elie…" comentó él en su último suspiro.

"_Si te rindes ahora, nunca te lo perdonaré."_

De pronto, una intensa luz iluminó el lugar, regresándolo del vacío. Abrió sus ojos, acostumbrándose a este destello, y no pudo creer lo que veía.

"¿Elie?" Cuestionó el joven al ver a la chica de sus sueños frente a él, envuelta en una intensa aura blanca.

"Si te rindes, no te lo perdonaré." Respondió ella con enfado. Haru evitó su mirada, volteando a otro lado.

"Pero yo, ya no soy digno." Expresó con tristeza. "Yo me dejé llevar por mis emociones, estuve dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo por más poder. Yo no…" Pero sus palabras callaron cuando la joven se acercó a él, sujetó la cabeza del chico, y colocó el rostro de él en su pecho, sorprendiéndolo bastante. "Elie…"

"¿Puedes sentirlo?" preguntó la joven. "¿Puedes sentir los latidos de mi corazón?"

El _Rave Master_ cerró sus ojos, haciendo a un lado la sensación de suavidad de los pechos de Elie, concentrándose en algo más profundo que los placeres mortales. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que pudo escuchar los latidos del corazón de la joven, algo que lo llenó de una inmensa paz.

"Si, puedo sentirlos…"

"Esos latidos expresan mis deseos por ti, para que regreses a mi lado." Comentó ella.

"Pero…" dijo Haru, levantando la mirada. "Yo he hecho…"

"Estuviste a punto de caer en la oscuridad, pero aún hay tiempo. Haru, sé que puedes hacer más que eso. Te conozco desde hace tiempo. Tú me ayudaste, me salvaste de mi misma, me apoyaste en todo momento y, aún después de que te causara dolor, pudiste perdonarme. Haru, yo sé que puedes salir adelante. Ilumina esta oscuridad, hazla desaparecer con la luz de tu interior."

"Elie…"

"Y vuelve conmigo, que te estaré esperando."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _150-Frey - Hero of Love and Justice-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya)_

La joven se apartó un poco, ahora manteniendo su rostro a la misma altura que el del joven, mirándolo fijamente. Haru se sintió con mayor seguridad al saber que, a pesar de todo, aún cuando estén separados por miles de años luz, tendría a Elie a su lado. Al voltear a los lados, notó que ocho de las diez formas de la _Decaforce Sword_ estaban flotando alrededor de él.

"¿También creen en mi?" cuestionó Haru a sus espadas, recibiendo un destello en respuesta. "¿incluso tu, _Sacrifar_?" volvió a preguntar, su respuesta siendo otro destello de la misma espada oscura.

"Todas creen en ti, tanto como yo." Comentó Elie. "Sabemos que podrás superar esto."

Entonces, justo sobre ellos, apareció la _Decaforce Keyblade_, con la apariencia de la forma default de la _Decaforce Sword_, la _Einsmeteor_. Haru sujetó la _Keyblade_ con una mano, mirándola fijamente, sonriendo con alegría.

"Gracias a todos… ¡No los defraudaré!"

"Estamos contigo, Haru." Comentó Elie, mientras ella y las espadas comenzaban a volverse destellos de energía. "Siempre…"

Los pequeños destellos comenzaron a unirse en la _Keyblade_, incrementando sus poderes. Haru elevó su aura, haciendo que la luz de su _Nova Crystal_ alcanzara el límite más alto de todos, casi rozando el siguiente nivel de transformación de un _N-Warrior_.

Pronto, la luz iluminó toda la dimensión, llenando el vacío de soledad.

* * *

"La pelea contra Haru aún no ha terminado… de hecho, está por comenzar."

"¿Qué locura dices, _Jedi_? Acabo de…"

En ese momento, varios destellos comenzaron a hacerse presente dentro de la esfera oscura. Los dos guerreros voltearon a ver esto, Apep mostrándose sumamente sorprendido, ya que no creía lo que estaba pasando. De pronto, una intensa luz destruyó la esfera de oscuridad, cegando por unos segundos a los dos guerreros, antes de que esta luz se disipara. Al mirar al frente, ambos pudieron ver a Haru, nuevamente de pie, con su pierna y armadura de vuelta a la normalidad, su cabello color dorado una vez más y sus ojos color gris. Lo que ambos vieron, aparte de esto, fue la espada de Haru, que era ahora color anaranjado con amarillo, que emitía una luz intensa.

"He vuelto… no puedes dejarme en la oscuridad tan fácilmente." Expresó el _Rave Master_.

"¿Cómo rayos pudiste salir de la zona de oscuridad?" cuestionó Apep con sorpresa.

"_Million Suns_, la espada solar." Comentó el joven con seriedad, mostrándole la espada en sus manos. "Esta espada es capaz de emitir el brillo de miles de soles, por lo cual puedo dispersar la oscuridad con ella con mucha facilidad. ¡La oscuridad de tu mente no puede apagar este destello!"

"Imposible. Aún el brillo de miles de soles no podría iluminar el camino de vuelta a este mundo. Algo más hiciste, ¿Qué es?"

"¿Acaso lo olvidas, Apep?" preguntó Obi-Wan. "Los _N-Warriors_ poseen el brillo de una _Súper Nova_ dentro de ellos, y eso es más brillante que miles de soles."

"¿Que?"

"¡Ríndete, Apep!" Exclamó Haru, sujetando su espada con fuerza. "Puedo dispersar tu oscuridad con esta espada y mi luz interna, no podrás vencerme."

"Ahora que no pudiste vencerme con la espada de oscuridad, ¿lo intentaras con la de la luz? Aún con ese brillo, ¡la oscuridad que puede generar un semi-dios es infinitamente más grande que esa!"

"¡Entonces tendré que usar la espada sagrada para poder vencer la oscuridad de tu corazón!"

"¿La espada sagrada?¿Tienes otra espada más poderosa que esa?"

"¡Por supuesto!"

Haru elevó su aura nuevamente, haciendo brillar su _Nova Crystal_ con la intensidad de miles de soles, más allá de una _Súper Nova_. Debido a esto, su cabello comenzó a volverse más erizado y el símbolo de su frente cambió un poco. Había logrado alcanzar el nivel del _Súper N-Warrior Lv2_.

Pero no terminó ahí, la mayor parte de esta energía se acumuló en su espada, por lo que, luego de unos segundos, perdió la transformación de nivel 2. Pero era favorable para él, ya que la energía concentrándose en la espada comenzó a incrementarse considerablemente, emitiendo una intensa luz que, una vez más, cegó a todos los presentes. Al disminuir la intensidad de la luz, Obi-Wan y Apep miraron de nuevo a Haru, quien ahora sujetaba una nueva espada, ahora si pareciendo una espada normal, rodeada de un aura sagrada color blanco. El joven bajó esta espada, sujetándola con ambas manos y encarando a Apep, quien estaba sorprendido por el aura de esta.

"¡Admira esto, _Pharaohn_!" Exclamó Haru. "¡Esta es la última forma de la _Decaforce_ _Keyblade_! La espada sagrada; _**¡Ravelt!**_"

**Fin del Capitulo 39

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Haru****:** Hola, soy Haru otra vez. _Ravelt_, la última de las formas de la _Decaforce Keyblade_ y la más poderosa de todas, la misma que no había podido usar antes por el temor… ahora no le temo a nada y puedo usarla una vez más. ¡Apep!¡Sentirás la fuerza de la espada sagrada!

**Apep****:** ¿Podrás lograrlo, muchacho?¿Podrás vencer la oscuridad de mi mente?

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: El deseo de vencer._

**Haru****:** ¡Lo haré!¡_DECASTRIKE_!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_Saiyan X dice: Bueno, un capítulo más. ¿Que dice? Si usé el tema de cayendo en la oscuridad/ volviendo a la luz, pero con un tema aparte; en este caso, la oscuridad no pudo ganar, como en casos anteriores como el de Tai y Dawn, quienes mantenían una pelea más nivelada. Y si, Haru se volvió N-Warrior Lvl 2, pero la perdió al esa energía ser transferida a la Keyblade para volverse Ravelt. Oh bueno, a ver que onda.  
_


	41. Cap 40: El deseo de vencer

_**13/JUN/09**_

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

La pelea entre el _N-Warrior_ Haru Glory y el _Jedi_ _Master_ Obi-Wan Kenobi contra el _Pharaohn_ Apep continuaba, este último tomando la ventaja del combate al mostrarse muy superior en cuando a fuerza, agilidad e inteligencia. El _Jedi_, con su gran experiencia en combates, ha podido mantenerse al nivel del _Pharaohn_, pero el _N-Warrior_ no ha podido hacerlo.

Entonces, Obi-Wan decidió no pelear, demostrándole al guerrero dorado que Haru tenía lo necesario para vencerlo en un combate frente a frente. Teniendo la confianza del _Jedi_ respaldándolo, el _Rave Master_ aceptó esta oportunidad para demostrar que no era débil y que podría proteger a la gente que quería, para aburrimiento de Apep.

El _Pharaohn_ continuó demostrando ser muy poderoso, contrarrestando toda técnica que el joven hacía. Haru, en desesperación, comenzó a dejarse llevar por la oscuridad de su corazón, usando la forma demoníaca de la _Decaforce Keyblade_, _Sacrifar_, para incrementar sus poderes, aunque incluso esto fue en vano, ya que Apep, usando su poderosa aura psíquica, lo mandó a un mundo de vacío y dolor, un mundo que estaba quebrando la voluntad del muchacho.

Sin embargo, antes de dejarse llevar por la oscuridad, una luz resplandeciente se hizo presente para salvarlo. Se trataba de Elie, cuya mente, sintiendo el peligro en el que estaba Haru, viajó la distancia intergaláctica para encontrarse con él y darle valentía. Sabiendo que Elie estaba a su lado, el _Rave Master_ se ganó el respeto de sus armas, lo cual le permitió salir de la dimensión oscura, apareciendo de nuevo frente a Apep, liberando también la forma más poderosa de su espada, _Ravelt_, regresando así a la batalla.

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 40: El deseo de vencer._**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _154-Sacred Moon- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

_Jedi_ y _Pharaohn_ admiraban el aura ponderosa que Haru estaba emanando en ese momento, sabiendo que el joven había cambiado considerablemente, comparándolo con el de hace unos minutos. No sólo eso; la espada que estaba sujetando con ambas manos, _Ravelt _según él, emitía una aura sumamente pura y… sagrada. El joven miraba al _Pharaohn_ con seriedad, en sus ojos se podía ver la determinación que tenía en ese momento.

"Así que… tenías otra espada." Comentó Apep al ver la nueva arma que Haru tenía.

"Esta es _Ravelt_, la espada sagrada." Respondió el _Rave Master_. "Es la forma más poderosa de la _Decaforce Sword/Keyblade_, mi arma más fuerte de todas."

"Y es bastante poderosa por lo que veo y siento, su aura no tiene comparación con las anteriores… Dime, muchacho, ¿por qué la usas hasta ahora y no cuando estaba apunto de matarte?"

"Porque… no podía usarla."

"¿No podías pero si sabías su nombre? No lo entiendo."

"Anteriormente había usado _Ravelt_ cuando luché contra un ser poderoso en mi mundo hace un año en mi mundo, por lo que ya conocía su nombre, apariencia y habilidades… pero…"

"¿Pero…?"

"No te interesará, no sabes nada de mi, así que no tiene caso."

"Como desees." Respondió el _Pharaohn_, colocándose en guardia. "Pero de verdad me interesa saber la historia."

Haru se colocó en guardia también, esperando a que su rival hiciera el primer movimiento. Mientras esperaba, a su mente le llegaron varios recuerdos del pasado; la razón por la que no podía usar _Ravelt_.

Después de vencer a Lucia y salvar su mundo, Haru y sus amigos vivieron tranquilamente, sabiendo que no habría más peligros. Pero entonces, ocurrió algo que nadie se esperó; Elie no sólo rechazó a Haru y rompió la relación que tenía con él, sino que también deseó no haberlo conocido nunca. El joven se sintió destrozado y, luego del incidente, vagó por varias partes del mundo, esperando algún día recuperarse de ese rechazo.

Casi nueve meses después, los _Mecronets_ atacaron _Raveran_, y Haru se enfrentó a uno de los cinco _Generales_ del imperio máquina. En ese momento, intentó usar _Ravelt_ para así derrotar a su enemigo con facilidad, ya que por si solo no tendría oportunidad.

Pero _Ravelt_ no aparecía, no importaba cuantas veces Haru pensara en ella, recordara su forma o sus habilidades. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que, desde que Elie lo rechazó, debió perder una parte de él mismo, una parte importante, la cual hacía que _Ravelt_ no apareciera en sus manos.

La última forma de la _Decaforce Sword _estaba sellada para él nuevamente, y no podría romper el sello como la vez anterior.

Si, su espada se volvió una _Keyblade_ luego de eso, pero aún así no podía usar _Ravelt_ por más que lo quisiera. Incluso después de que Elie se disculpara y regresara con él, no había podido invocar la poderosa arma nuevamente, y esto se debía a que, pese a haberla recuperado, el temor de volverla a perder evitaba que él se sintiera tranquilo, inseguro.

El miedo por volver a ser lastimado evitaba que Haru confiara en Elie por completo.

Confianza… quizás eso era la clave para liberar _Ravelt_; el confiar en la gente que te apoya, a pesar de las posibilidades de ser traicionado. Ahora, Haru confiaba plenamente en Elie, y sabía que ella no lo volvería a dejar… por voluntad propia, claro. Ahora que confiaba en ella, _Ravelt_ era accesible nuevamente, volviendo al _Rave Master_ en uno de los guerreros más peligrosos de los _N-Warriors_.

Y lo iba a demostrar.

"¡Vamos, Apep!¡No caeré tan fácilmente como antes!" Exclamó Haru, preparándose para el combate.

"Eso lo diré yo, muchacho." Respondió Apep con seriedad. "Seré yo el que vea si has mejorado o no… ¡En guardia!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _22-The 13th Dilemma- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

El _Pharaohn_ se lanzó contra Haru, con su tridente apuntando hacia el frente, moviéndose a gran velocidad para así poder atravesar a su enemigo. Sin embargo, el _Rave Master_ logró verlo y usó su nueva espada para bloquear el ataque, con dificultad.

"Interesante." Expresó Apep. "Así que, aparte de una nueva espada, también incrementaste tu velocidad."

"El cristal dorado dentro de mi está brillando con intensidad, lo que me da mayor fuerza." Respondió el joven. "¡Ahora si te demostraré que no soy débil!"

Haru empujó a Apep hacia atrás y comenzó a atacarlo con su espada, dando veloces cortes con ella. El _Pharaohn_, por primera vez en el combate, estaba siendo presionado por el _N-Warrior_ quien había incrementado sus poderes considerablemente. El _Egypteran_ comenzó a atacar también, intentando presionar a Haru con su ataque, pero al parecer los dos tenían el mismo potencial, ya que cada golpe era bloqueado y respondido a una velocidad impresionante.

Los dos permanecieron en un bloqueo de armas, que no duró mucho tiempo, ya que Apep liberó una de sus manos y la usó para lanzarle un fuerte golpe psíquico a Haru, quien lo recibió de lleno en el estómago y lo mandó contra la pared de la caverna donde estaban peleando. El guerrero dorado aprovechó esto y, casi de inmediato, se lanzó contra Haru para rematarlo mientras golpeaba la pared. Sin embargo, el _Rave Master_ logró recuperarse antes de chocar contra el muro de dura roca, girando sobre si mismo hasta que sus pies tocaron la pared. En lugar de lanzarse a contra atacar, Haru extendió su espada a un lado, que emitió un aura morada por unos segundos, antes de dar un corte diagonal con ambas manos, a pesar de que el _Pharaohn_ estaba a varios metros de él. Pero su objetivo no era golpearlo con su espada…

"_¡MELFORCE!_"

El corte en diagonal generó una poderosa corriente de aire, una que, al parecer, se movía a casi la velocidad de la luz, algo normalmente imposible. La presión del aire y su velocidad fueron tantas que el _Pharaohn_, quien no se lo esperaba, fue empujado con fuerza hacia atrás, alejándose del muchacho.

'_¿Pero que rayos…?¿Usó el poder de una de sus espadas sin cambiar de forma?'_ pensó el guerrero dorado con confusión, antes de recuperar su vuelo y caer sobre sus pies para evitar lastimarse. Sin embargo, al tocar el suelo con sus pies, escuchó algo más.

"_¡SILPHARION!¡GRAVITY CORE!_"

Al alzar la mirada al frente, Apep alcanzó a mirar a Haru 'volar' velozmente hacia él, con su espada en alto. Sujetó su tridente/lanza de forma horizontal con ambas manos para recibir de lleno el golpe de la espada del _N-Warrior_ y así después contraatacarlo. Sin embargo, cuando _Ravelt_ chocó contra su tridente, sintió un enorme peso sobre él, casi tanto que estuvo a punto de aplastarlo con ella, teniendo que utilizar todas sus fuerzas para evitar este destino.

"¿Qué rayos?" cuestionó Apep. "¿Cómo es que puedes usar las habilidades de tus otras espadas sin tener que cambiar de forma?¿Acaso puedes usarlas ahora a tu antojo?"

"¡Exactamente, _Pharaohn_!" exclamó Haru, aplicando toda su fuerza en su espada para tratar de aplastar a su rival. "La habilidad de _Ravelt_ es la de poder usar las habilidades especiales de mis otras espadas sin tener que cambiar de forma."

"Interesante, así el oponente no podría adivinar que forma usarás, ya que el cambio de una espada a otra toma una milésima de segundo, tiempo que con seres inferiores sería efectiva, pero contra nosotros no tendría efecto."

"¡Así es!" Exclamó el _Rave Master_, saltando hacia atrás para mantener distancia otra vez. "¡Apep!¡Te derrotaré de una vez por todas con mi técnica más poderosa!"

"¿Ah si?¡Entonces yo también te mostraré la mía!" respondió el _Pharaohn_, colocándose en guardia y elevando su _Ba_ al máximo.

Haru lo miró con seriedad… este era el ataque final, aquel que decidiría quien ganaría el combate… y tenía que ser él.

"¡Aquí voy!" Exclamó el _Pharaohn_, corriendo a gran velocidad contra su enemigo, con su tridente apuntando hacia el frente, reuniendo toda la energía psíquica que tenía en su ser. "_¡MIND VORTEX!_"

El _Rave Master_ vio a su oponente acercarse, la energía psíquica que rodeaba su tridente había comenzado a girar formando una especie de taladro, girando a gran velocidad y con tanta energía, que el espacio alrededor parecía distorsionarse a su paso, dejando un vacío en su lugar. Pero Haru no se daría por vencido ante esto; elevó su aura a niveles nunca antes alcanzados por él, y se lanzó contra Apep, sujetando _Ravelt_ con fuerza, rodeándola con su propia energía vital, preparado para encontrarse con el guerrero dorado.

"¡Este es el _Shikai_ completo de mi _Keyblade_!" Exclamó el _N-Warrior_, alzando su espada en alto. "_¡Ilumina toda maldad con las sagradas piedras…¡RAVE!¡DECASTRIKE!_"

En el momento en el que la espada de Haru y la lanza de Apep chocaron, se creó una enorme explosión que iluminó todo el lugar.

-

En la superficie, todo parecía estar en calma, salvo algunos habitantes que habían escuchado que los intrusos habían logrado penetrar la caverna subterránea, aunque otros estaban confiados, ya que su protector, el _Pharaohn_ Apep, los protegería.

Pero todo esto se fue al diablo, cuando la tierra comenzó a temblar violentamente, gracias a las intensas auras de los dos guerreros. Varios edificios altos comenzaron a derrumbarse por la intensidad de este temblor, causando pánico en la población.

Entonces, cuando la tierra se sacudía con más fuerza, varios pilares de luz blanca emergieron del suelo, atravesando cientos de metros de roca solida hasta perderse en el cielo. Algunas de estas columnas de energía atravesaban edificios completos, la energía calcinando de inmediato a todos los que se encontraban en su interior, creando aún más pánico en los habitantes.

De repente, una intensa explosión logró sentirse abajo y, un segundo después, todo se volvió blanco para ellos, siendo lo último que habían visto en sus vidas.

Un pilar gigantesco, de al menos unos sesenta kilómetros de diámetro, emergió del suelo, calcinando toda la ciudad avanzada que se encontraba en la superficie, matando a todos en el lugar de inmediato.

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _154-Sacred Moon-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

Obi-Wan bajó los brazos, habiendo usado su poder sobre _The Force_ para crear una barrera protectora que lo cubrió de la intensa explosión que tuvo lugar ahí. Al mirar de nuevo sus alrededores, notó que todo había cambiado. Ahora se encontraban en un lugar liso, sin ninguna roca sobresaliendo del suelo, que al parecer se había cristalizado por el calor, volviéndolo algo parecido al vidrio… a excepción de donde el _Jedi_ estaba parado, gracias a la barrera defensiva que creó para protegerse.

Pero lo más notorio para él apareció al voltear hacia arriba, al techo… bueno, la falta de este. El techo de la enorme caverna había desaparecido, dejando ver el cielo morado con claridad. De hecho, parecía que las paredes de la caverna se habían alejado varios kilómetros, quizás también producto de la explosión. En las orillas del ahora gigantesco agujero, el _Jedi_ _Master_ podía ver escombros de edificios, que habían sobrevivido a la explosión, cayendo a la caverna descubierta. Obi-Wan supo en ese momento que nadie en la superficie a cien kilómetros a la redonda había podido sobrevivir, la explosión quizás afectando permanentemente el ecosistema del planeta, probablemente volviéndolo inhabitable en unos meses.

Entonces, su mirada se posó al frente, en la zona cero de todo esto. Ahí, parados sin moverse, estaban Haru y Apep, dándose las espaldas uno al otro, con sus armas en posición de haber realizado un ataque. Vio que los dos habían permanecido así durante unos segundos, hasta que el _Rave Master_ comenzó a caer, logrando apoyarse en una rodilla para no caer completamente, su transformación en súper habiéndose desvanecido hace varios segundos.

Haru respiraba con dificultad, sangre salía de la nueva herida de su estómago, al igual que de su boca y oídos. Sentía que las fuerzas se le iban, que estaba por desmayarse en cualquier momento y, francamente, no deseaba otra cosa más que descansar un rato. En ese momento, una mano se posó en su hombro derecho, provocando que tuviera que voltear su cabeza para ver de quien se trataba.

"Obi-Wan…"

"Lo hiciste bien, Haru. Se acabó." comentó el _Jedi_ _Master_, sonriendo.

"De verdad que se acabó, muchacho…" expresó Apep, aún en posición de ataque con su lanza, sin darles la cara. "No creí que tuvieras este nivel."

"Tu error fue subestimar al muchacho. Debiste recordar que los _N-Warriors_ tienen poderes ilimitados si es que se lo proponen, por eso es que muchos de los _Pharaohns_ han sido derrotados… incluyéndote."

"Eso es cierto… me dejé llevar por las apariencias y perdí…" comentó el _Pharaohn_ débilmente, sangre saliendo de su boca. "Haru Glory, _N-Warrior_ de _Rave_, fue un placer haber luchado contigo… y haber sido derrotado por ti…"

De pronto, varias fisuras aparecieron en toda su armadura y lanza, así como cortes de espada. El guerrero dorado comenzó a caer de frente, mientras su traje dorado y arma se hacían pedazos, no resistiendo más. Apep ya había dejado este mundo cuando su cuerpo tocó el suelo, terminando así con la vida de un _Pharaohn_ más.

Obi-Wan veía al guerrero dorado en el suelo, habiendo partido de este mundo, recordando los últimos momentos de vida de este.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _23-God Warrior vs. Saint-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya)_

_Los dos se miraban fijamente mientras sus armas chocaban con fuerza, generando una intensa luz blanca que rodeó todo el lugar. Después de esto, se alejaron para mantener distancia y, casi de inmediato, volvieron a lanzarse el uno hacia el otro._

_Haru y Apep se acercaban velozmente, sus armas preparados impactarse. Sin embargo, para asombro del Pharaohn, la espada Ravelt cambió de forma, volviendo a ser la Einsmeteor, la primera forma de la Decaforce Sword, la original, no su forma de Keyblade. Para su mayor sorpresa, mientras Haru se movía velozmente, dejaba imágenes de él mismo en un cierto espacio del tiempo. Estas imágenes comenzaron a cobrar vida, generando clones del Rave Master, cada uno con una de las diferentes formas de la espada._

"_¿Pero que…?" cuestionó Apep cuando los Harus que sujetaban la Einsmeteor, GravityCore y Melforce bloquearon el súper ataque del Pharaohn. "¡imposible!"_

"_¡No es imposible, Apep!" Exclamó el Haru con la Blue Crimson, sujetando las espadas del fuego y hielo en sus manos. "¡Esta es nuestra verdadera fuerza!"_

_Nueve de los diez Harus se acercaron a él, elevando su aura lo más que podían, alcanzando por unos segundos el nivel de Súper N-Warrior Lv2, al menos el tiempo suficiente para derrotarlo. Apep elevó su aura a su máximo, haciendo que todo el espacio a su alrededor se distorsionara completamente por el poder psíquico que emanaba, tratando de aplastar al Rave Master con esta. Pero Haru parecía inmune a esto, su poderosa aura cubriéndolo de este peligro, no dejándole otra opción al Pharaohn que reunir toda su energía y golpear en un solo punto, tratando de derribar a los diez Harus de un golpe._

"_¡SÚPER MIND VORTEX!"_

_Nueve de los diez Harus atacaron al mismo tiempo, decididos a golpear a Apep en los nueve diferentes ángulos de ataque; en desde arriba, desde abajo, desde la izquierda y derecha, y en diagonales, además de uno por el centro. Sin embargo, sus golpes impactaron contra el súper taladro de Apep, sus energías chocando con esta. El ataque del Pharaohn fue más poderoso, lo que repelió a los clones hacia atrás, disipándose en esferas de energía. El guerrero dorado sonrió, ya que había derrotado a sus oponentes._

_Pero entonces, notó que detrás de ellos, el Haru con Ravelt se acercaba velozmente, estando casi frente a él, no dejándole tiempo para reunir más energía. Para su sorpresa y terror, la energía de los nueve Harus apareció detrás del original, formándose nuevamente atrás de él, queriendo golpear al Pharaohn luego de que el original lo cortara._

_Apep no tenía tiempo para reaccionar con un súper ataque, por lo que sólo dio una estocada hacia el frente, esperando que su tridente atravesara al Rave Master y cancelara el ataque. Pero no fue así; el N-Warrior logró moverse a un lado, evitando el golpe directo de la lanza, aunque provocando que una de las hojas externas de esta le hiciera una gran herida en su costado derecho, pero no evitando que continuara su ataque. Apep sólo pudo quedarse a ver, contemplando sus últimos milisegundos de vida._

"_¡DECASTRIKE!"_

_Y eso fue todo para él. El Haru que sujetaba a Ravelt lo impactó primero, su espada cortando a través de Pharaohn, aunque no cortándolo en si. Después, los demás clones lo cortaron en diferentes ángulos y con diferentes aproximaciones, no dejando ni un solo ángulo de ataque libre._

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _12-Magical Mystery- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

De vuelta en el presente, el _Jedi_ _Master_ continuó mirando el cadáver del _Pharaohn_ por unos segundos, hasta que el joven que estaba a lado de él llamó su atención.

"Lo logré…" comentó Haru débilmente. "Realmente lo logré…"

"Si, lo hiciste bien." Respondió Obi-Wan. "Quizás quieras comerte la _Senzu Bean_ para que ya no te desangres más."

"Creo que tienes razón…" respondió el _Rave Master_, sacando la semilla que tenía entre sus ropas, comiéndosela y recuperando sus energías casi de inmediato. "Ah, me siento mejor. Bueno, habrá que destruir el cristal oscuro."

"Creo que no hace falta." Expresó el _Jedi_, señalando hacia donde estaba la pirámide, cuya presencia ya no existía. "La explosión ya lo destruyó."

"Oh… ¿Y la gente de arriba?"

"Lo siento, debieron haber muerto en la explosión que generaron ustedes dos."

"Rayos… ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?¡Había gente inocente allá arriba!"

"No sé que decirte, la verdad, también me da tristeza el que haya habido bajas. Pero tenemos una misión que cumplir, por lo que tenemos que seguir adelante."

"Ya lo sé… bueno, no sé que más hacer, sólo nos queda continuar." Dijo Haru seriamente. "A propósito, ¿Por qué no querías luchar?"

"Porqué noté que estabas inseguro de ti mismo." Respondió el _Jedi_. "Al parecer, te sentías culpable de no poder hacer lo que otros, por eso te di esta oportunidad para que 'brillaras'. Debo admitir que me diste un susto cuando comenzaste a caer en la oscuridad, pero me alegra que estés bien."

"Se lo agradezco a Elie, quien me ayudó en ese momento. Aún no sé como es que sus pensamientos lograron alcanzarme pero…"

"_Heart Links…_"

"¿Ah?"

"Te lo explicaré luego, por ahora sigamos adelante. Seiya ya debe estar a varios mundos de aquí."

"Es cierto, entonces vámonos."

Y así, los dos guerreros comenzaron a correr, dejando el lugar de la pelea, con un Haru más confiado en sus habilidades, sabiendo que tenía la fuerza para ayudar a sus compañeros de combate.

'_Y todo gracias a Elie.'_ Pensó el joven, sonriendo con alegría. _'Muchas gracias, Elie…'_

* * *

_**-Galaxia: Nintenverse-**_

_-Planeta: Tierra 115; Raveran_

Música se encontraba preocupado, ya habían sido varios minutos desde que Elie estaba en ese estado de trance y cada vez parecía ponerse peor. Let intentaba calmarlo, diciéndole que no podría ser algo malo, pero esto no calmaba al joven quien cada vez se ponía más inquieto.

"Cálmate, Música." Expresó el hombre dragón.

"¿Cómo quieres que me calme cuando Elie está perdida en su propia mente?¡Es normal que me preocupe!"

"Si, pero de esa forma no lograrás nada."

"¡Y quedarme aquí tampoco!¡Debo hacer algo por ella o si no…!"

"¡Guarden silencio!¿No ven que hay gente que quiere estar desmayada en paz?"

Los dos hombres voltearon a ver a su compañera, quien parecía haber salido del trance en el que estaba y lo veía con enfado… antes de ponerse a reír.

"¿Qué les pasa?¿Nunca habían visto a alguien en trance?" cuestionó la joven.

"Es lo que le dije, pero no entendía." Respondió Let.

"¡Cállate, Let!" Exclamó Música, antes de ver a la muchacha con confusión. "Elie, ¿Estás bien?"

La joven estaba por responder, explicándoles lo que le había pasado, cuando una frase apareció en su mente… una que no era suya.

"_Muchas gracias, Elie…"_

La joven sólo sonrió con alegría.

"Muy bien, Música, perfectamente bien."

* * *

_-Planeta: Céfiro-_

_-Una hora antes-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _144-Autozam - Voice from Darkness- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth)_

El _Master_ _Mage_ de _Céfiro_, Clef, se encontraba frente al portal oscuro que conectaba su mundo con la galaxia _Duat_, uno que era sólo de ida, para evitar que algún ejército o un ser poderoso atravesara el corredor de la oscuridad e invadiera el mundo mágico. Sin embargo, la energía oscura tan intensa que provenía de la otra galaxia podía sentirse a pesar de ser un camino de ida. Esto provocaba que Clef deseara cerrar el portal, pero no podía hacerlo, al menos no hasta dentro de un rato.

"Parece que ya llegaron." Comentó el _Silent Magician_, líder de los hechiceros de la _Royal Magical Library_, David.

Clef alzó la mirada, viendo como Paris y Ascot caminaban hacia ellos, mientras que detrás de los dos _Cefirians_ venían más personas de todo tipo. Los miró con seriedad, caminando hacia ellos.

"Así que ustedes son los que piensan ir a la galaxia _Duat_." Comentó seriamente.

Frente a él se encontraban siete _Gold Saints_, tres _Bronze Saints_, tres _Shinigamis_, dos _Jedis_, un _Saiyan_ y dos humanos representando a los _Dragon Knights_, además de dos _N-Warriors_.

"Así es, _Master_ Clef." Comentó Dohko. "_Master_ Raphael nos contó de usted y que este mundo tiene la clave para viajar a la galaxia _Duat_."

"Es correcto." Respondió el _Cefirian_, señalando al portal. "Esa es la entrada a la galaxia _Duat_."

"¡Entonces no hay tiempo que perder!" Exclamó Ashoka, la joven aprendiz de _Jedi_.

"Antes de eso, les tengo que advertir algo." Interrumpió David. "Al parecer, los que viajaron anteriormente encontraron algo de… dificultades."

"¿Qué clase de dificultades?" cuestionó Byakuya, uno de los Capitanes del _Gotei 13_.

"Se separaron en mundos distintos. Creemos que fue a causa del portal que los trasladó a mundos separados, por lo que no se preocupen mucho si notan que ya no están con sus compañeros."

"No habrá problema." Comentó Hyoga. "Entonces, vámonos a…"

"¡Apártense de mi camino, debiluchos!"

De pronto, una figura pasó cerca de ellos a gran velocidad, introduciéndose en el portal oscuro para asombro de muchos. Varios de ellos pudieron escuchar una risa proveniente de esa figura, una risa algo diabólica.

"¿Qué fue eso?" cuestionó Paris. "No pude verla."

"Creo que era un hombre." Comentó Gohan. "Si estoy seguro que era un hombre."

"Y usaba una túnica blanca, como la de los _Shinigamis_." Inquirió Abán, pensando en un momento, antes de dirigir la mirada a los dos _Capitanes_ y a la _Shinigami_. "¿Por casualidad esperaban a alguien?"

Byakuya sólo se quedó con los ojos cerrados, no queriendo responder, al igual que Rukia, quien bajó la mirada. Hitsugaya, viendo que sus compañeros no responderían, suspiró.

"Ese tonto de Kenpachi, lanzándose a lo desconocido sin tener ni una idea de lo que se enfrenta."

"¿Quién es este Kenpachi?" cuestionó Shun, caballero de _Andromeda_, con confusión.

"Kenpachi Zaraki, es un Capitán como nosotros, enviado por el _Capitán Supremo_ para servirnos de apoyo, pero es bastante impulsivo, sólo piensa en pelear y muy pocas veces en el deber. Es fuerte, pero a veces es bastante frustrante."

"Probablemente Yaichiru, su _Teniente_, vaya con él." Expresó Rukia. "Será mejor darnos prisa. Kenpachi y Yaichiru tienen un pésimo sentido de la orientación. Podrían perderse para siempre en la galaxia _Duat_."

"Por mi no hay problema." Respondió el _Capitán_ del hielo con indiferencia. "Pero vamos."

"Nosotros iremos con ustedes."

Los héroes voltearon a ver hacia atrás, viendo a dos personas que al parecer se acababan de materializar en el lugar. Eran dos sujetos con armadura blanca, un hombre y una mujer, preparados para la batalla. Lo más extraño era que… no emitían energía.

"No están vivos." Expresó Abán. "No puedo detectar sus energías."

"Es cierto, no nos dimos cuenta de que estaban aquí." Expresó Aioria. "¿Quiénes son ustedes?" cuestionó con autoridad el Santo de _Leo_.

"Momento." Comenzó Megaman, o Rock Light como ahora se llamaba, siendo el único que los reconocía. "Ustedes son…"

"_Primer General_ del gran _Mecron Empire_, Lenz."

"_Tercer General_ del _Mecron Empire_, Aura."

"Así que ustedes son dos de los generales que atacaron el _Nintenverse_ hace unas semanas." Expresó _Master Windu_ al ver a los dos robots. "¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"Hemos venido por ordenes de nuestro líder, _Epion Prime_, para que les ayudemos en su misión a la galaxia _Duat._" Expresó el _Mecronet_ Lenz.

"¿Venir con nosotros?" cuestionó Mega. "Pero si anteriormente los vencimos. No tienen la fuerza para…"

"No nos subestimes." Respondió Aura. "Con la tecnología de los _Mecronets_ y los _Novaterrans_ hemos podido superar nuestros límites de fuerza. Quizás no seamos tan fuertes como ahora los _N-Warriors_ que nos vencieron anteriormente, pero sabemos que les seremos de ayuda."

"Si eso es cierto, entonces pueden venir con nosotros."

"Nosotros también iremos con ustedes." Expresó una tercera voz, apareciendo frente a ellos dos nuevos guerreros… bueno, no tan nuevo que digamos. "_God Warrior Megrez Delta,_ Korz."

"_God Warrior Alioth Epsilon_ Warlene." Expresó la mujer a lado de Korz. "Nosotros, así como los _Mecronets_, también tenemos cuentas pendientes con _Anubis_."

"¿También vienen con nosotros?" cuestionó el _Capitán_ Hitsugaya.

"_Anubis _destruyó de una forma indirecta nuestra galaxia, no podemos permitir que se salga con la suya." Dijo Korz con enfado.

"Todos nosotros hemos sido afectados por _Anubis_ de una forma u otra." Comentó Aura. "Y ahora, nos hemos unido para finalmente regresarle todo lo que nos ha hecho."

"Entonces, tenemos que partir." Expresó Asokha, la joven _Padawan. _"¡Vayamos a patear su trasero!" exclamó, recibiendo una mirada algo indiferente de su superior.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _29-Doushi Clef- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth)_

Clef miró a todos los presentes con seriedad y alegría, viendo que todos mostraban esa mirada de sección en sus ojos. El hechicero sonrió para adentro.

"Me alegra tener que estar aquí con ustedes, guerreros de la _Nova Alliance_, es un placer para mi formar parte de esto. Puedo ver que todos tienen un gran espíritu de justicia y amistad, y que representarán ustedes los deseos y la esperanza de todos los habitantes de las galaxias cercanas, que no podemos ir a ayudarles." Expresó Clef con seriedad y alegría. "Buena suerte a todos, y regresen con bien."

"Gracias, gran mago Clef." comentó Dohko de _Libra_, mirando a los demás. "Partamos a la galaxia _Duat_ a ayudar a nuestros compañeros."

"Tengan cuidado, el aura oscura del portal podría destruir sus almas si no se preparan." Comentó David.

"Lo tendremos en cuenta." Respondió Saga de _Gemini_. "¡_Saints,_ vamos!"

"¡Si!"

Los siete _Gold Saints_ de _Gemini, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Capricorn, Aquarius _y _Piscies_, además de los _Bronze Saints Dragon_, _Cygnus_ y _Andromeda_, corrieron hacia el portal, entrando en él.

"¡Nosotros también!" Exclamó Gohan. "¡Vamos a la galaxia _Duat_!"

"¡Es todo o nada!" Exclamó Maam. "¡Vamos, maestro!"

"Oye, espera, ¿no debería ser yo el que dijera eso?" preguntó Abán, mientras los dos entraban en el portal.

Los demás estaban entrando en el portal, los tres _Shinigamis_ y dos _Jedis_ detrás, así como los dos _God Warriors_ y los dos _Generals Mecronets_. Viku miraba el portal con cierto temor, ya que podía sentir la energía oscura emanar de él, sabiendo que eso estaba más allá de sus límites. Entonces, una mano se posó en su hombro, tranquilizándolo.

"Anda, debemos seguir." Comentó Rock, el Megaman original, imprimiéndole seguridad al joven. "Estaré contigo por si necesitas ayuda, recuerda que yo también soy un 'novato' en esto de pelear contra seres poderosos de otras galaxias y en esto de los _N-Warriors_. Vamos."

"¡Cierto!¡Vamos!" Exclamó Viku, con nuevas esperanzas, corriendo hacia el portal. "¡Aquí voy, galaxia _Duat_!"

Y así, todos los guerreros de la _Nova Alliance_ que se habían juntado en _Céfiro_ partieron a la galaxia _Duat_, llevándose con ellos la esperanza de todas las personas de la alianza.

"Buena suerte, guerreros…" expresó Clef, permaneciendo frente al portal oscuro.

-

Los nuevos héroes que iban a la galaxia _Duat_ viajaban por el corredor oscuro que los anteriores habían cruzado hace unas horas. Muchos de ellos sentían un dolor intenso, al ver como las almas en pena atravesaban sus cuerpos e intentaban apoderarse de sus almas. Sólo los _Shinigamis_, los _Mecronets_, y en una menor escala los _Gold Saints_, no se veían afectados por esto.

Abán, quien no era guerrero de la galaxia _Quest_, podía viajar por ese corredor gracias a la bendición de la _Madre Dragón_, un hechizo poderoso que le serviría de defensa en esa ocasión. Su alumna Maam estaba con él en ese escudo para protegerse de los efectos del viaje. Aún así, podían sentir como sus almas eran jaladas de sus cuerpos y tenían que hacer todo lo posible por no perderlas.

Rock tenía que sujetar a Viku por un brazo, ya que su falta de _Nova Crystal_ podría hacer que el joven mago perdiera su alma, teniendo que darle un poco de su aura para protegerlo.

"¿Cuánto falta para llegar?" cuestionó Ashoka. "¡Esto ya no me está gustando!"

"¡Puedo ver una luz!" Exclamó Gohan, mirando al frente, justo antes de que todos comenzaran a sentir una especie de turbulencia en el aire. "¿Qué está pasando?"

"Debe ser el problema que el mago Clef nos comentó." Expresó Shura de _Capricorn_. "¡Estén alertas, quizás nos vayamos a separar!"

"¡Aquí vamos, galaxia _Duat_!" Exclamó Viku con ánimos, mientras todos se volvían energía y salían del corredor oscuro, llegando así a al galaxia de la muerte.

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _154-Sacred Moon- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

Poco a poco se fueron despertando los guerreros, dándose cuenta de que estaban en mundos desérticos, sólo arena se podía ver hasta el horizonte. Se habían separado, justo como Clef les había dicho, en siete grupos:

Shaka se encontraba con Gohan; Aioria, Rukia y Abán estaban en otro mundo; Saga, Shun, Lenz y Windu habían caído juntos; Rock se encontró con Shura, Warlene y Viku; en otra parte, Dohko, Shiryu, Korz y Maam despertaban, al igual que Afrodita, Byakuya, Aura y Asohka en otro planeta distinto, mientras que Camus, Hyoga y Hitsugaya miraban al firmamento en el planeta donde estaban.

En donde estaban Shaka y Gohan, pudieron sentir la presencia de alguien más, dando varias vueltas al planeta en varias direcciones. Pronto descubrieron que se trataba del _Capitán_ Kenpachi, quien se detuvo al verlos.

"Así que un crío y un monje ciego están conmigo… que mala suerte." Comentó el _Capitán_.

"¿Que?" cuestionó Gohan, no con enfado, sino con confusión.

"No importa, no me molesten, tengo que buscar donde están los hombres fuertes."

"Pero, señor…"

"¿Que quieres, chico?" cuestionó.

"Bueno… yo…"

"Habla rápido, no tengo tiempo."

"Lo que el muchacho quiere decir es que no encontrarás nada si das vueltas en círculos." Comentó Shaka.

"¿Y tu quien eres, rubio?"

"Creo que mejor nos presentaremos luego, tenemos que seguir."

"¡Hey, hey!" Exclamó una pequeña niña de cabello rosado que apareció detrás de Kenpachi. "¿Saben donde están los demás?"

"uh…" respondió Gohan, activando el _N-Mod_ que tenía en su muñeca, que le señaló en una dirección. "Creo que es por allá. Ahí deben de estar los demás."

"¡Entonces vamos, Yaichiru!" Exclamó Kenpachi, sonriendo con algo de arrogancia y con ansias de luchar. "¡Oponentes fuertes, voy por ustedes!"

"¡Yay, vamos Ken-chan!" Exclamó la joven _Teniente_, mientras el _Capitán_ corría a gran velocidad en la dirección que Gohan le había indicado.

El joven _Saiyan_ sólo suspiró, sabiendo que ese hombre sería algo difícil de acostumbrarse.

"Bueno, creo que será mejor seguirlo." Comentó Shaka con tranquilidad.

"Es cierto, no vaya a perderse." Expresó Gohan.

"Entonces vámonos."

Dicho esto, Gohan se convirtió en _Súper Saiyan_ y voló velozmente, mientras Shaka usaba su velocidad luz para correr, pronto alcanzando a Kenpachi y a Yaichiru, mientras el primero sonreía al ver que sus compañeros eran bastante fuertes y hábiles… y que lucharía con ellos después de esta misión.

Los grupos se habían formado, los refuerzos llegaron a la galaxia _Duat_, mientras los demás _N-Warriors_ seguían adelante. La batalla final estaba cerca, y el destino de las dos galaxias pronto se revelaría.

* * *

_-Planeta: Novaterra-_

Raphael se encontraba en su trono, viendo por medio de varias pantallas de luz cientos de datos de información acerca de la guerra, los planetas humanos conquistados por las fuerzas de _Anubis_, los que aún son libres y aquellos que están a mitad de la guerra. Más del cuarenta por ciento de los planetas humanos del _Nintenverse_ habían caído en manos de las fuerzas de _Anubis_. De continuar así, en dos o tres semanas llegarían a _Novaterra_. Entonces, alzó la mirada, haciendo sentido como el aura de varias personas, a varios de años luz de ahí, había desaparecido.

"Así que ya se han ido… interesante." Comentó el hechicero, antes de mirar de reojo hacia un lado, una zona oscura del salón. "Y tu ¿Estás seguro de que no querías ir?"

Un joven, de cabello plateado y con una apariencia de unos dieciséis- diecisiete años de edad, se encontraba recargado detrás de la columna, con una capa negra sobre sus ropas para poder pasar desapercibido en las sombras. Este joven, quien tenía sus ojos cerrados en ese momento, volvió a abrirlos, dejando ver unos penetrantes ojos amarillos.

"Sabe que no puedo hacer eso." Comentó el joven. "Nosotros no nos llevamos bien con los _Jedi_s."

"Es cierto." Expresó Raphael. "Olvidaba ese detalle… _Sith Lord Silver_."

El joven salió de las sombras, mirando a Raphael con seriedad.

"Sabe que ya he dejado de ser un _Sith Lord_."

"Salir del lado oscuro de _The Force_ no es algo fácil de hacer, eso deberías saberlo."

"Lo sé, pero después de la traición que tuve, ya no quiero tener que ver con los_ Siths_ de la galaxia _Force_. Aún así, no puedo encontrarme con un _Jedi_… no lo entenderían."

"Y supongo que yo si, ¿no? Después de todo, haz estado aquí conmigo desde hace unos meses sin que los demás _N-Warriors_ te detectaran."

"Aún tengo algo que hacer… y por el momento, estoy a su disposición."

"Por supuesto, aunque debes entender que, por ser _Sith_, no puedo confiar en ti por completo, aunque me hayas demostrado que eres leal."

"La mayoría de los _Siths_ son así; traidores, desleales, muy inteligentes para usar a otros para cumplir sus objetivos. Pero le aseguro que es diferente conmigo."

"Y aún así, sólo tengo tu palabra."

"Claro…"

"Bien, si quieres de verdad ganar mi confianza, entonces prepárate, tengo una misión para ti."

"Si es luchar para defender su galaxia, sabe que yo no…"

"Es algo más, algo diferente… las instrucciones están en tu habitación."

"Entiendo… entonces, me iré a preparar y saber que es lo que quiere."

"Claro."

Y con esto, el ex-_Sith Lord_ comenzó a caminar, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación secreta, dejando a Raphael solo, pensando en varias cosas.

"Cierto… en esta era de guerras, necesitamos aliados… no importa quienes sean…"

**Fin del Capitulo 40

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Mientras luchamos, en el _Nintenverse _ también se efectúan batallas por la supervivencia.

**Kristal****:** Sólo espero que estén bien… oye, hay gente que no es de ningún _Anime_ o _Videojuego_… ¿Quiénes serán?

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**Heroes del Nintenverse, Pt1.**_

**Kristal:** Alan-kun, ¿Quienes son ellos?

**Alan:** No tengo idea…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** Bueno, ¿Que tal? otro capítulo más para la colección. ¿Que les pareció? Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, más que los veo el siguiente Sabado..._

_Bueno, nos vemos._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	42. Cap 41: Héroes del Nintenverse, Pt1

_**21/JUN/09**_

_**Warning! Algunas palabras altisonantes en la primera parte!**_

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

El _Jedi Master _Obi-Wan Kenobi dejó que el joven _N-Warrior _Haru Glory peleara solo contra el _Pharaohn_ Apep para despertar así sus poderes dormidos. Los cálculos del _Jedi _estuvieron a punto de ser contraproducentes, puesto que Haru estuvo a punto de caer victima del odio de su corazón y abrazar el lado oscuro. Sin embargo, el joven logró recuperarse, abrazar el poder de la luz y liberar el sello de su antigua espada sagrada, _Ravelt_.

Con esta nueva arma y su nueva transformación, Haru le hizo frente a Apep, igualando su velocidad y poder, a pesar de que el _Pharaohn_ tenía aún mucho más que ofrecer. Al final, con un súper movimiento, el joven _N-Warrior _logró vencer a su rival, destruyendo así un cristal más, acercándolos a su objetivo.

Quedan pocas horas para que la vida de _Mokona_ y el aura de las _Keyblades_ se agoten. ¿Podrán llegar a tiempo?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 41: Héroes del Nintenverse, Pt1._**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _37-Mako Reactor- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII)_

_**-Galaxia: Nintenverse-**_

_-Planeta: Tierra 046; Frontiera-_

Las ciudades eran un caos total, con los _Ha'taks_ sobrevolándolas, mientras cientos de _Snake Soldiers_ recorrían las destruidas calles de las antiguas súper metrópolis. Las fuerzas de los _Novaterrans_ habían sido superadas, dejando a muy pocos soldados para combatir en el planeta, mientras los cruceros de batalla se retiraban para reparaciones y conseguir refuerzos.

Eso dejaba a los _Gears_ del planeta _Sera_ desconectados de los demás planetas.

"¡Maldita sea!" Exclamó Damon Braid, el hombre rubio que se dedicaba a las cosas tecnológicas.

"¿No puedes arreglarlo, Braid?" preguntó el líder del escuadrón.

"Es inútil, Marcus, no podemos contactarnos con algún general. Al parecer, todos los satélites que rodeaban este planeta han sido derribados."

"Las comunicaciones con los otros equipos, tanto de nuestro mundo como los de _Novaterra_, se han cortado." Comentó otro hombre, Dominic Santiago. "Rayos, no me sorprendería si fuéramos los únicos en estar vivos en este planeta."

"Mierda." Expresó Fenix, las cosas habían estado empeorando. Llevaban ya algunas horas luchando en la ciudad y parecía que los _Snake Soldiers_ no tenían fin. Casi todas las municiones de sus armas se estaban agotando, sólo les quedaban algunos cartuchos para sus rifles de asalto _Lancers_ y sería todo… bueno, aún podían cortar con las sierras de sus rifles, pero no sería tan efectivo contra cientos de soldados de _Anubis_. "Mierda." Volvió a repetir.

"¿Qué es lo que haremos, _Sargento_?" preguntó el único miembro del escuadrón que tenía un casco protector, cubriendo su verdadero rostro.

"Calma, Carmine, ya se nos ocurrirá algo."

El escuadrón _Delta_, conformado por cinco personas, resguardado dentro de un edificio que aún se mantenía en pie, trataba de pensar en alguna forma de sobrevivir esto. Si las cosas continuaban, probablemente tendrían que usar las armas de los _Snake Soldiers_, las _Staff Weapons_, que, por supuesto, cada uno de ellos traía al menos una consigo. Pero pronto descubrieron que esas armas eran sólo para provocar temor, no para matar. Un arma así, que disparaba energía de esa forma, era poco precisa, además de que, al usarla, uno estaba muy expuesto al fuego enemigo y, aparte de eso, algunos podrían sobrevivir un disparo de esa arma. Las armas de _Novaterra_ y sus propias armas de _Gears_ parecían más efectivas para el combate que las de los soldados de _Anubis_.

"Alta tecnología ni madres." Comentó Marcus, sujetando el _Staff Weapon_ que le había quitado a uno de los soldados de _Anubis_. "Hubiera sido mejor pedirle alguna de sus armas a los _Novaterrans_, aunque parecieran juguetes de plástico."

"Si, pero tenían más disparos que todas nuestras armas juntas." Comentó Dominic. "Es una lástima."

"¡Un momento!" Exclamó otro miembro del equipo, August Cole, un ex jugador. "¿Escucharon eso?"

"¿Escuchar que? Yo no oigo nada." Comentó Ben Carmine.

"Quizás el casco te esté bloqueando los oídos, novato." Expresó Braid, burlándose de su compañero.

"Eh…"

"Silencio…" expresó Marcus, todos callándose al instante, tratando de escuchar. De pronto, pudieron escuchar algo.

"Suenan como a… ¿disparos?" preguntó Dom. "Alguien debe estar peleando cerca de aquí."

Entonces, la radio que Braid portaba se activó, indicando que alguien intentaba comunicarse por esta.

"_¿- alguien ahí?¡Respondan, por-!¿Hay - en esta fre-encia?"_

"¡Braid, mantén la señal!" exclamó Marcus.

"¡Eso intento!" Exclamó el hombre rubio, haciendo algunos ajustes a su radio. "Creo que ya está."

"_¡Por el amor a dios!¡Alguien res…!"_

"¡Aquí el escuadrón _Delta_, _Gears _del planeta _Sera_, responda!" Exclamó Marcus, tomando el radio de las manos de su compañero.

"_¡Necesitamos ayuda!¡Esta- - jo ataque- son demasiados!¡No- resistir much-!"_

"¿Cuál es su localización?"

"_Estamos- entro- distrito de Shibuya…"_

"¿_Shibuya_?" cuestionó Dom. "Si mi memoria no me falla, y pensando que ese era el lugar donde estábamos antes, eso está a unas diez calles de aquí."

"¡Aguanten un poco más!¡El equipo _Delta_ está en camino!" Exclamó Marcus Fenix, regresándole el radio a su compañero, tomando su rifle de asalto con ambas manos. "¡Muy bien, _Delta_!¡Muévanse!"

"¡Si, nene!" exclamó Cole con emoción.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _180-Rolling Thunder- _(**Soundtrack: **_Gears of Wars II)_

Y así, los cinco soldados de _Sera_ salieron de su refugio, en dirección a donde estaba el combate. Corrieron por callejones, pasaron por dentro de edificios casi destruidos por completo y evitaron ser detectados por los _Snake Soldiers_ que patrullaban la zona. Tenían que ahorrar municiones para cuando llegara la hora del combate. El sonido de disparos se escuchaba más cerca, por lo que se prepararon para lo que sea. Entonces, al mirar por sobre una esquina, pudieron ver a unos treinta _Snake Soldiers_ disparando contra algunos soldados de _Novaterra_ y _Gears_ que se encontraban refugiados detrás de algunos restos de lo que anteriormente fue un edificio de cinco pisos.

"Maldición, no podemos atacar por aquí." Comentó Marcus, al ver que, si decidían atacar desde ángulo, sería prácticamente un suicidio. "_Delta_, busquemos otra forma de atacar."

"¿Qué tal ese edificio, _Sargento_?" preguntó Ben Carmine, señalando a un edificio cercano que parecía no haber sufrido grandes daños.

"Muy bien… Ben, Cole, Braid, vayan a ese edificio, Dom y yo buscaremos otro ángulo para atacar a esos infelices."

"¡Ya rugiste, hombre!" Exclamó Cole, corriendo hacia ese edificio.

"Nos vemos luego." Expresó Braid. "No vayan a jugar golf… ya saben, llenos de agujeros."

"Oye, yo le dije eso a Carmine." Comentó Dom, viendo a sus tres compañeros alejarse. "Bueno Marcus, vamos a ver por donde atacar."

"Si, vamos."

Los dos _Gears_ corrieron por los callejones, evitando ser vistos por los treinta soldados de _Anubis_ que estaban disparando contra los otros soldados indefensos que habían pedido ayuda por ser superados en número. Si seguían atacándolos, era probable que fueran arrasados por completo. Sin embargo, Marcus y Dom lograron pasar sin ser vistos, escondiéndose detrás de algunos escombros para no ser detectados. Era el lugar perfecto para atacar, puesto que, sin contamos con el otro grupo de _Gears_ que estaban en el edificio que Carmine había mencionado, y los soldados en aprietos, contando de que aún tuvieran municiones, formarían un triangulo con los tres grupos como sus vértices y los _Snake Soldiers_ como el centro, haciendo que el fuego cruzado venga de tres direcciones distintas.

"_Estamos listos, Marcus."_ Comentó Braid por radio.

"Entendido. Avísales al otro grupo que disparen cuando ataquemos nosotros." Respondió el aguerrido soldado.

"_Entendido…"_ se escuchó por el radio, pasando algunos segundos antes de la siguiente comunicación. "_Listo, Marcus, puedes empezar cuando quieras._"

"Muy bien." Expresó él, mirando a su compañero. Primero miró su rifle _Lancer_, el arma característica de todo _Gear_, sabiendo que le quedaban pocas municiones. Tomó el _Staff Weapon_ que le había quitado a un soldado de _Anubis_, sabiendo que podría usarlo ya que tenía muchos disparos, aunque sería mucho más lento que la ametralladora que era su arma normal. Las miró por un momento, antes de tomar su fiel rifle. "Ah, a la mierda con esa basura alienígena, mejor que quedo con lo nuestro."

"Creo que es mejor, Marcus." Comentó Dom. "Esos bastones no son muy buenos para combates así."

"Atento, Dom, vamos a atacar." Expresó Fenix, preparándose para accionar su arma contra los soldados de _Anubis_. "Uno… dos…" y de pronto, se puso de pie, la parte superior de su cuerpo expuesto al fuego, accionando su arma contra los enemigos. "¡Tres!¡Adelante, _Delta_!¡Acaben con esos bastardos!"

Los _Snake Soldiers_ estaban atacando a los humanos de _Novaterra_ y algunos _Gears_ que estaban refugiados detrás de unos escombros de un edificio destruido, matando a cualquiera que se asomara para atacar. Pero entonces, los disparos vinieron de su izquierda, matando a tres de sus compañeros en el acto. Los soldados de _Anubis_ se reagruparon, abriendo fuego contra esa dirección, cuando más disparos provenientes de un tercer piso de un edificio cercano acabó con otros más. Al ver que los refuerzos habían llegado, los soldados atrapados comenzaron a activar sus armas para apoyarlos.

El resultado fue que los _Snake Soldiers_ comenzaron a ser atacados de tres direcciones distintas y tuvieron que empezar a resguardarse de los disparos. Lamentablemente para ellos, estaban en un lugar abierto, con pocos lugares para esconderse, por lo que muchos fueron acribillados en los primeros segundos del fuego cruzado.

Marcus siguió disparando, dándose cuenta de que ya quedaban pocos soldados enemigos de pie. Entonces, pasó lo inevitable; las balas de su rifle de asalto se terminaron.

"Mierda, ya no tengo balas." Expresó el _Gear_ con enfado.

"Aún tengo un car- ¡Cuidado!"

Gracias a la alerta de Dom, Marcus logró girar hacia atrás, justo cuando un _Snake Soldier_, grande y robusto como él, saltó la barrera de escombros que protegía a los dos _Gears_ y le apuntó con su _Staff Weapon_ justo a la cabeza. Marcus tenía suerte, ya que el arma enemiga no estaba tan lejos de su alcance, así que usó su rifle para desviar la punta de la lanza, haciendo que el disparo fallara. El _Gear_ activó la sierra de su arma, preparándose para un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que sabía que el arma de su oponente no serviría en un espacio tan pequeño, ya que simplemente podría acercarse y desviarla como la otra vez. El _Snake Soldier_ supo esto, así que empezó a usar su arma como lo que es, un báculo, comenzó a girarlo de un lado a otro como un hábil artista marcial.

Pero Marcus no se dejó intimidar por esto, así que simplemente se le arrojó al soldado enemigo, con su sierra activada. El _Snake Soldier_ bloqueó la sierra con su báculo, chispas comenzando a hacerse visibles debido al intento del arma del _Gear_ por cortar el metal tan duro de las armas de los alienígenas. Sin embargo, como había pasado ya con anterioridad, la sierra logró cortar, con dificultad, através del _Staff Weapon_ del soldado de _Anubis_, dejándolo desarmado… o eso creía Marcus, ya que el enemigo usó ambos trozos de su arma como varas pequeñas, usando una para quitarle el rifle al _Gear_ y otra para golpearlo en el rostro, sacándolo de balance.

Marcus se hizo para atrás, la fuerza del golpe siendo bastante fuerte para él. Sabía por encuentros anteriores que los _Snake Soldiers_ tenían una fuerza descomunal, siendo tan fuertes como un levantador de pesas olímpico… y eso de que hablamos de un soldado con una apariencia de un joven de veinte años que no hace ejercicio. Este que estaba frente a él debía ser más fuerte, pero aún así, no se dejaría vencer tan fácil.

El soldado de _Anubis_ volvió a atacarlo, pero Marcus rodó por el suelo para evitar el golpe del enemigo, sacando su _Snub Pistol_ de su traje. Al caer de espaldas, el _Gear_ comenzó a dispararle al soldado, pero las balas rebotaban en su gruesa armadura, aunque aún así continuó disparando. El _Snake Soldier_ se acercaba más y más, y estaba a punto de atacarlo, cuando las balas de la pistola comenzaron a penetrar su armadura, introduciéndose en su cuerpo. Pocos segundos después, el soldado de _Anubis_ cayó muerto por los disparos, permitiendo a Marcus el reincorporarse.

"Aún no, amigo." Comentó con algo de burla. "Aún no pienso morirme en este basurero…"

"Eh, Marcus, una pequeña ayuda por aquí." Expresó Dom, viendo que, de un lado de la calle, venían más refuerzos de los soldados de _Anubis_.

"Oh mierda, más problemas." Expresó con enfado, tomando el _Staff Weapon_ que cargaba desde el inicio. "¿Cuántos más van a venir hacia acá?"

"No lo sé, pero necesitamos una ayuda para poder sali…"

"_¡SALAMANDRA ARDIENTE!_"

De pronto, una llamarada atacó a los diez _Snake Soldiers_ que venían a atacarlos, quemándolos lentamente hasta que sus vidas se extinguieron. Entonces, una figura humanoide, claramente mucho más alto que una persona promedio, cayó cerca de los cuerpos calcinados de los soldados. Tenía un traje de látex negro, encima una armadura anaranjada, simbolizando el elemento que manejaba, con una máscara que impedía que pudieran ver su rostro, además de poseer cabello rubio.

"Bueno, no esperaba esa ayuda." Expresó Dom.

"No dispares, Dom." Comentó Marcus.

"_¡Oye Marcus!¿Quien rayos es ese sujeto?"_ exclamó Braid por medio de la radio.

"No lo sé, pero algo me dice que no es nuestro enemigo."

"_No sé tu, pero Carmine está apuntándole… ya sabes, por si acaso."_

"Si, muy bien. Pero, ¿Quién diablos será?"

No tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada más, ya que en ese momento, el sujeto misterioso saltó del lugar, cayendo en un techo cercano y alejándose de ahí, dejando confundidos a los _Gears_.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _076-The Mako City- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core; Final Fantasy VI)_

Unos minutos después, el escuadrón _Delta_ volvió a reunirse, dirigiéndose al lugar donde estaban los soldados en apuros. Al llegar ahí, descubrieron que había muchos cuerpos de soldados de _Novaterrans_ y _Gears_, quedando sólo tres y uno vivos respectivamente. Uno de los _Novaterrans_ se acercó a ellos, saludándolos al encontrarse.

"Soy el _Sargento_ Sol Marez, división Alfa Aries." Expresó el soldado, un hombre de altura mediana y de tez morena.

"_Sargento_ Marcus Fenix, escuadrón _Delta_ del planeta _Sera_. Ellos son mi escuadrón."

"Muchas gracias por venir en nuestra ayuda, estábamos siendo acribillados por esos bastardos antes de que llegaran. Fuimos rodeados por ellos y, aunque logramos matar a veinte, eran demasiados para nosotros."

"Fue una fortuna que estuviéramos cerca para escucharlos. Creíamos que éramos los únicos del planeta luego de habernos separado de otro grupo de sus soldados."

"El sentimiento es mutuo, _Sargento_, creíamos que éramos los únicos que estábamos aquí. De no ser por la llamada desesperada de uno de los nuestros, ya estaríamos muertos."

"¿Dónde está el que nos contactó?"

"Muerto, de un disparo en la cabeza justo después de recibir la transmisión de que ustedes vendrían para acá. No fue muy agradable que digamos."

"Puedo verlo…"

"Nuestros radares no indican que haya enemigos a unos doscientos metros a la redonda, por lo que podremos descansar un momento."

Con esto, el _Sargento_ Sol se alejó de los _Gears_, que comenzaron a sentarse en el piso para descansar un poco, aunque Marcus permaneció de pie.

"Que día…"

"¿_Sargento_ Fenix?" expresó el único _Gear_ que quedaba con vida de los que estaban pidiendo auxilio. "¿Es usted el _Sargento_ Fenix?"

"¿Quién quiere saber?" cuestionó con autoridad.

El otro _Gear_ se retiró el casco que tenía, dejando ver a un joven, de no más de diecinueve años de edad, de cabello negro, tez morena y ojos verdes.

"Me llamo Iván, señor." Respondió el joven. "Me asignaron con usted como su nuevo recluta… bueno, antes de que se fuera del planeta."

"¿Nuevo recluta? Así que eres un novato, ¿eh?¿Por qué te colocaron conmigo? Ya tengo a Carmine como mi recluta."

"Eso fue lo que me dijeron, señor, que me encontrara con usted para que me entrene, señor."

"Deja eso de señor para los demás, novato, no me gusta que me digan así." Expresó Marcus, mostrando algo de enfado. "Mierda, ¿me asignaron un novato en esta situación? Además, eso des balancea el equipo ¿Que piensan esos bastardos de los altos mandos?"

"Se- digo, ¿_Sargento_?"

"Está bien, novato, pero prepárate para todo… no estaré siempre para cubrir tu espalda, tendrás que cubrirla tu mismo."

"¡Si, _Sargento_!"

"Así que ustedes no están atacando este mundo, ¿verdad?"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _181-Attack the Frontier- _(**Soundtrack: **_Digimon Frontier)_

Todos los soldados, de _Novaterra_ o _Sera_, se colocaron en guardia, mirando a todos lados para buscar a la persona que había hablado. Entonces, cuando Iván miró hacia arriba, pudo ver al dueño de esa voz; el misterioso sujeto que atacó anteriormente a los _Snake Soldiers_.

"¿Quién eres tu?" preguntó el _Sargento_ Sol con autoridad.

"Tranquilo, no soy su enemigo." Comentó el sujeto, saltando del tejado donde estaba al nivel donde se encontraban los soldados. Al caer, todos le apuntaron con sus armas. "¡Woa!¡Tranquilos, no estoy aquí para eliminarlos!¡Soy humano como ustedes!"

"¿Humano?" preguntó Dom. "Los soldados enemigos también son humanos y tu no te pareces tanto a nosotros."

"Esperen, entonces regresaré a mi forma normal."

Para la sorpresa de los soldados, el sujeto fue envuelto en lo que parecían ser datos de computadora, reduciendo su tamaño. Cuando los datos se desvanecieron, en lugar del extraño sujeto, ahora se encontraba un niño, de no más de doce años, de cabello castaño, gorra entre verde y café, con googles grises, aparte de tener una camisa amarilla con una playera roja que se abría del centro, y pantalones cortos casi del mismo color de su gorra. El chico sonrió con nerviosismo, al ver que los soldados seguían apuntándole.

"M-mi nombre es Takuya, Takuya Kambara, y soy de este planeta." Comentó el chico, tratando de no sonar nervioso.

"¿Cómo sabemos que no eres de nuestros enemigos?" preguntó un el _Gear_ Braid con desconfianza.

"Eh… ¿no sé?"

"Digamos que te creo, muchacho." Empezó Marcus. "¿Cómo le hiciste para transformarte en esa criatura?"

"¿En Agunimon? Con este _Digivice_." Expresó el chico, mostrando un aparato del mismo tamaño que un celular. "Lo conseguí en el _Digital World_ hace unos años y ahora volvió a mi para defender mi mundo."

"Suena a una historia de televisión." Comentó Ben Carmine. "De hecho, recuerdo una serie con esa misma historia…"

Marcus se le quedó viendo detenidamente, tratando de ver si confiaba en él o no, hasta que decidió por bajar su arma.

"Muy bien, te creo, chico." Dijo con seriedad. "Pero un movimiento en falso y no dudaré en volarte la cabeza, ¿entendido?"

"Eh, S-si señor." Respondió Takuya nerviosamente.

"Será mejor movernos." Expresó el Sol, llamando la atención de todos. "Seguramente vendrán más enemigos. Sigamos buscando a ver si hay más sobrevivientes."

"_Sargento_." Empezó Iván. "Si ya no tiene municiones, aquí aún quedan muchas de, bueno, mis compañeros caídos. Fácilmente podría recargar todas sus municiones."

"Ya veo." Expresó Marcus. "Muy bien, entonces sigamos adelante." Dijo, caminando y alejándose del lugar luego de recargar sus armas al máximo, antes de girar la cabeza un poco. "Por cierto, novato; bienvenido a _Delta_."

Y así, los tres _Novaterrans_, los seis _Gears_ y Takuya se alejaron del lugar, buscando más sobrevivientes en esa ciudad destruida, asediada por los soldados de _Anubis_.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _108-Hikaru's Emotions - _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth)_

_-Planeta: Tierra 017; Rayterra-_

_-Cuatro horas antes-  
_

La ciudad de _Tokio_, como en la mayoría de las ciudades grandes de otros mundos, estaba repleta de gente, humanos que vivían sus vidas lo mejor posible, siempre intentando salir adelante, esperando que nada malo ocurriera.

Afortunadamente para ellos, no estaban en ruta de una invasión de las naves de batalla de _Anubis_.

En _la Torre de_ _Tokio_, que estaba repleta de gente, dos chicas en especial estaban mirando el exterior, una vistiendo un uniforme verde y otra de color azul. Ellas eran Anaís y Marina, las dos _Magic Knights_ del planeta _Céfiro_, aparte de ser _N-Warriors_. La joven de cabello celeste volvió a suspirar.

"¿Qué sucede, Marina?" preguntó la joven de cabello rubio. "Es la tercera vez que suspiras… y eso es en sólo diez minutos."

"No es nada, Anaís." Respondió la joven con algo de tristeza.

"No creo que 'no sea nada'. ¿Qué te preocupa?" volvió a preguntar. "¿Acaso es Lucy?"

Marina volvió a suspirar, sabía que no podía mentirle a ella, puesto que era una de sus mejores amigas.

"Si, es Lucy." Respondió una vez más con tristeza.

"Sabes que no podemos hacer nada por ella, que está ahora en otra galaxia." Respondió Anaís.

"Ya lo sé… pero yo… quería hacer algo por ella. Ir a una galaxia enemiga ella sola no me hace sentir bien."

"Los demás están con ella, no está sola."

"Si, lo sé, pero preferiría si una de nosotras estuviéramos ahí… si no fuera porque nuestros poderes se debilitan en esa galaxia…"

"Pero ya hicimos lo que podíamos; le dimos nuestras _Keyblades_ a ella. Estoy segura que les será útil. Como Raphael nos explicó; todos los _N-Warriors_ están conectados entre sí por naturaleza. Nuestra amistad con Lucy va más allá, por lo que sabrá que siempre nos tendrá a su lado."

"Tienes razón…" comentó, antes de ver a Anaís directamente. "¿No crees que nos están relegando?"

"¿A que te refieres?" preguntó la guerrera del viento con confusión.

"Bueno, supuestamente tenemos el derecho de proteger esta galaxia. Sin embargo, Raphael no nos ha mandado nada, ninguna misión."

"Tienes razón. Me preguntó porqué será."

"¡Quizás no nos tenga confianza!" Exclamó Marina con enfado. "¡Quizás, ahora que no tenemos nuestras _Keyblades_, nos ve como seres inferiores!"

"Tranquila, Marina, estoy segura de que no es así." Expresó Anaís, riendo nerviosamente y tratando de calmar a su amiga.

"¡Pero tiene sentido!¿Y si nos ve como un estorbo?¡ya verá ese anciano de…!"

"Lo hizo para asegurarse de que este planeta esté a salvo."

Tanto las dos chicas como las personas que se encontraban en el mirador voltearon a ver en dirección al ascensor, viendo a una persona de uno setenta y dos de estatura, cabello blanco, de ojos color marrón oscuro, que usaba una playera blanca, un chaleco negro y unos pantalones de vaquero color azul, además de unos zapatos negros. Normalmente, esa persona sería llamativa por su color de cabello, y por los extraños cuatro lunares que tenía en su mejilla derecha casi seguidos. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, era más llamativo por lo que sujetaba en su mano derecha.

Una _Keyblade_…

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _117-Zero Stage 1- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X5)_

La mayoría de las personas ya sabían que significaba que una persona blandiera una espada similar, puesto que se les había informado de eso hace casi dos semanas; que ese chico era un _N-Warrior_. Marina y Anaís miraron al sujeto con extrañes, ya que nunca lo habían visto en su vida… y que parecía que las miraba intensamente.

"Oye, Anaís, ¿ese chico nos está mirando?" preguntó Marina con algo de nervios.

"Eso parece." Respondió la joven de anteojos. "… y parece que viene para acá."

La guerrera del agua alzó la vista, viendo como el joven se venía acercando a ellas lentamente. Marina estuvo por prepararse para el combate, ya que en ese momento, al igual que Anaís, tenía su guante mágico en su mano izquierda. Era una suerte que _Céfiro_ ahora estuviera tan cerca, ya que podía usar los poderes mágicos de ese planeta en el suyo. Sin embargo, antes de sacar su espada…

"_**Espera, Marina, él no es nuestro enemigo.**__**"**_

"¿_Ceres_?" preguntó la chica de azul, habiendo escuchado esa voz en su mente. Anaís había escuchado la misma voz y la reconoció como el _Rune-God Ceres_.

"_**Él es un aliado, no deben temer."**_

"¿_Windom_?" ahora fue el turno de preguntar de Anaís, habiendo escuchado la voz de su _Rune-God_. "Entiendo, entonces no hay de que temer."

"No estoy segura…" comentó Marina. "¿Y si es una trampa?"

"No queda más que seguir la corriente."

El joven se detuvo justo frente a ellas, mirándolas con seriedad, algo que mantuvo a la joven de azul con nerviosismo.

"¿Se le ofrece algo, joven?" preguntó Anaís con cortesía, sabiendo que su compañera no hablaría. Para alivio de ambas chicas, el joven sonrió.

"¿Ustedes son las _Magic Knights_ Marina Ryuuzaki y Anaís Hououji?" preguntó el chico.

"¿Y que si lo somos?" preguntó Marina a al defensiva.

"Bueno, saludos, me llamo Marcos y tengo un mensaje urgente para ustedes de parte del _Dark Sage_ Raphael."

"¿Raphael?"

"Si, y el mensaje es que regresen a _Novaterra_ lo antes posible."

"¿Por qué?"

"Para que nos ayuden a defender a los demás mundos de las fuerzas de _Anubis_."

"¡Un momento!" exclamó Marina con enfado. "¿Ahora quiere nuestra ayuda?¿Entonces para qué nos envió aquí?"

"Como dije antes, para que este planeta no quede desprotegido."

"No entiendo." Comentó Anaís.

"Verán, _Master _Raphael no sabía si las fuerzas invasoras de _Anubis_ llegarían a este planeta, por lo que decidió que ustedes se quedaran aquí mientras averiguaba eso, después de todo, su conexión con este mundo haría sacar lo mejor de ustedes para protegerlo. Sin embargo, ya no existe la posibilidad de ataque, puesto que las fuerzas de _Anubis_ no vienen hacia acá."

"Entonces, ¿No atacarán este planeta?"

"Al menos no por ahora, no está en su ruta."

"Que alivio." Suspiró Marina, al saber que su mundo no estaba en peligro latente. "Pero, ¿A dónde nos llevará?"

"Al campo de batalla, claro si quieren ir."

"¡Claro que lo haremos! No podemos permitir que más gente siga sufriendo."

"Entonces, tendremos que irnos, una nave de _Novaterra_ que está sobre el planeta nos transportará al _Stargate_."

"Por cierto…" empezó Anaís. "¿Acaso usted es un…?"

"¿_N-Warrior_? No, aún no lo soy… soy un _Keyblade_ _Aspirant_, al menos por ahora."

"¿_Keyblade_ _Aspirant_?"

"Es un humano con grandes poderes, gran corazón y que es posible que sea elegido por una _Keyblade_ o que pueda crear una, pero que aún no ha sido seleccionado. Esta _Keyblade_ que tengo es una _Cyber Keyblade_, que funciona como las normales, pero no tiene tantos poderes mágicos."

"Oh, que interesante."

"Entonces… ¿De que planeta eres?" preguntó Marina con casualidad.

"Bueno, vengo del planeta _Tierra 236_; _Vempira_, un pequeño planeta a miles de años luz de aquí. No es como este mundo, es un poco más… oscuro."

"¿Y como conseguiste esa llave?"

"Bueno, me la dieron en _Novaterra_, cuando mi mundo fue atacado por los _Mecronets _hace un mes. Fuimos pocos sobrevivientes."

"Oh, si, escuché de eso… lo sentimos." Comentó la guerrera del viento con tristeza.

"No se preocupen, ya todo está atrás. Bueno, mientras me hacían un examen médico, algunos científicos de _Novaterra_ descubrieron que era un buen aspirante, por eso se me asignó a un maestro… bueno, casi."

"¿Casi?" preguntó Anaís.

"Si. _Master_ Raphael me comenzó a entrenar, pero estaba ocupado con varias cosas de _Novaterra_, por lo que dejó que su aprendiz, Viku, me entrenara un poco. Aunque no llevo tanto tiempo entrenando como un _N-Warrior_, si me sé defender un poco."

"Entonces no tienes tantos poderes, ¿eh?" cuestionó Marina, burlándose un poco.

"Oye, no es tanto así…" respondió Marcos, antes de escuchar un sonido en su _N-Mod_. "El _Battlecrusier _ya está aquí, nos transportarán de inmediato."

"¿Ahora?¡Espera!¡Tengo que avisarle a mis pa…!"

Pero Marina no terminó de hablar, ya que en ese momento, una luz azul los envolvió y, en un segundo, ya no estaban.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _182-Hanyou inu yasha- _(**Soundtrack: **_InuYasha)_

_-Dos horas antes-  
_

_Shirok_, un mundo humano civilizado como casi cualquier otro mundo del _Nintenverse_, cuyo nivel tecnológico era similar a la del siglo veinte, inicios del veintiuno… uno pensaría que hay una relación muy grande entre mundos.

Si, un mundo donde la humanidad reinaba por el planeta, seguro de su dominio sobre todas las especies… y que había desaparecido hace unos meses. Si, ese planeta desapareció, debido a que, gracias a un túnel del tiempo, su corazón fue robado en el pasado y, por consiguiente, su presente comenzó a ser eliminado. Sin embargo, la acción de algunos héroes de diversos mundos logró regresarlo a la normalidad… y con un gemelo, claro.

_Shirak_, el nuevo planeta gemelo de _Shirok_, era un mundo que se encontraba situado exactamente al lado opuesto de la orbita de su hermano mayor. La razón por la que ahora son dos era simple; al momento de reconstruirse, debido a que dos tiempos estaban mezclados, se separaron ambos mundos, formando los planetas que se ven ahora. _Shirak_, que se podría decir era _Shirok_ hace quinientos años, ahora era independiente de su hermano mayor y podría desarrollarse de una forma diferente al otro planeta, formando su propia historia, ya no atado al destino… aunque ahora cabía la posibilidad de que los humanos, y no los monstruos, fueran los erradicados de la superficie y las criaturas místicas sobrevivir y reinar ese planeta. Curioso, ¿no?

Mientras tanto, _Shirok_, el mundo "actual" ya con su pasado sellado para siempre, continuaba su historia, ya no atado a lo que le pasara a su nuevo gemelo, a salvo de ser destruido nuevamente por alguna fuerza del pasado.

Si, el mundo humano civilizado estaba en completa paz, y los humanos reinaban sobre el planeta… hasta hace unas cinco horas, cuando las fuerzas de _Anubis_ aparecieron sobre el globo y, luego de diez minutos de detectar las zonas importantes militares y de comunicaciones y destruirlas, comenzaron a bombardear el planeta en si. Las grandes metrópolis que simbolizaban el poder de la raza humana fueron asediadas por una lluvia de fuego comparable a la de las historias bíblicas, pero con un mayor número de personas. La gente de la ciudad, al ver como el fuego caía del cielo, comenzaron a entrar en pánico para escapar, haciendo lo que sea para sobrevivir, incluso matando a otras personas. Cabe resaltar que unos cuantos cientos sobrevivieron en cada ciudad grande al bombardeo orbital de los _Ha'taks_ de _Anubis_.

El ataque continuó, _Shirok_ siendo completamente barrido, en cinco horas ya toda Europa y Asia habían sido aniquiladas, con America como siguiente blanco. Por ahora, Japón estaba a salvo… a excepción de un _Ha'tak_ que decidió atacar esa gran isla en el Pacífico. _Tokio_ comenzó a sentir el bombardeo orbital, aunque mucha de su gente ya se había resguardado debido a leves transmisiones de todo el mundo que indicaban del ataque.

Si, _Shirok_ estaba completamente dominado, ningun _Battlecrusier_ de _Novaterra_ ha llegado al lugar, aunque varios se encontraban en camino.

Sin embargo, en su gemelo, _Shirak_, las cosas eran muy diferentes. Como ese mundo no tenía grandes emplazamientos humanos de importancia, los _Ha'taks_ no sabían que atacar, por lo que aterrizaron en ese mundo para investigar los alrededores. Algunos monstruos del lugar los atacaron, pero la mayoría fue aniquilado rápidamente por las avanzadas armas de los ejércitos de _Anubis_, con algunas bajas, claro está.

Sin embargo, eso no era la situación al norte de uno de los _Ha'taks_ que aterrizaron en lo que venía siendo _Japón_ antiguo. Ahí, los soldados de _Anubis_, que habían atacado una aldea humana, fueron atacados por dos personas del planeta; un monje y un hombre mitad bestia, mejor conocidos como Miroku e InuYasha.

No sabían de la situación en el _Nintenverse_, sólo que esas naves habían decidido aparecer en ese mundo y los soldados empezando a atacar a los humanos. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a que se salieran con la suya.

"_¡KAZE NO KIZU!_"

Con un movimiento de su espada, InuYasha creó tres poderosas ráfagas de energía amarilla, viajando por el suelo, hasta impactar con unos tres soldados, quienes murieron en el acto al recibir el ataque.

"¡Rayos!¿Quien demonios son estos sujetos?" cuestionó el joven de rojo con enfado. "¿Qué ganan con destruir las aldeas?"

"No tengo idea." Respondió Miroku, luego de desactivar su _Kazaana_, luego de absorber a dos soldados que había perdonado hace unos momentos. "Pero están preparados para morir con tal de acabar con todos aquí."

"¡Son sólo basuras!" Expresó el joven, atacando a otro _Snake Soldier_, quien se defendió con su _Staff Weapon_, que ofreció algo de resistencia contra _Tessaiga_, la espada de InuYasha, aunque al final fue cortada en dos, permitiendo que la enorme espada le dejara un corte en el tronco desde el hombro izquierdo hasta la pierna derecha. "¡No los perdonaré por lo que han hecho!"

"¡Cuidado, InuYasha!¡Detrás de ti!"

El _Hanyou_ no alcanzó a ver que pasó, ya que, a unos metros de distancia, un Mecha del ejército de _Anubis_ disparó un enorme cañón de su brazo izquierdo, disparando una esfera de energía del tamaño de un hombre. El ataque impactó el suelo a lado de InuYasha, haciendo que este cayera estrepitosamente al suelo. Comenzó a ponerse de pie, pero descubrió que la máquina estaba justo frente a él, apuntándole con su gran arma, listo para disparar. InuYasha no podría evitarlo a tan corta distancia, por lo que lo más que podía hacer era bloquearlo, teniendo que recibir daño. La máquina estaba a punto de disparar…

"_¡QUAKE SPHERE!_"

"_¡DRAGON FUME!_"

… cuando, de pronto, el suelo justo frente a él se levantó, creando una pared de varios metros de altura. Al elevarse, la tierra sacó de balance al robot, haciendo que se cayera de espaldas y que no pudiera moverse, sólo para ser impactado de lleno por un enorme dragón de fuego, haciendo que la máquina estallara en mil pedazos. Miroku corrió a lado de InuYasha, para ver si estaba bien.

"Si, no te preocupes." Comentó el _Hanyou_, poniéndose de pie. "Esa técnica la conozco… creo que era…"

"_Psyenergy_, claro."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _183-Sol Sanctum- _(**Soundtrack: **_Golden Sun)_

Al voltear a un lado, ambos jóvenes pudieron ver tres figuras salir del bosque cercano al pueblo, dos de ellos usando una ropa un poco más antigua y usando armas de su época, mientras que el otro portaba una poderosa armadura, con todo y dos pistolas. Ellos eran los _Adepts_ de _Weyard_, Jenna e Isaac, y una mujer rubia de traje rojo con negro y blanco. Se trataba de Roll.

"Hola, chicos." Expresó la joven rubia, con un cañón _Mega-Buster _en su mano derecha.

"Oh, eres tu." expresó el _Hanyou_ con aburrimiento.

"¿A que se debe su visita?" cuestionó Miroku.

"Estamos en medio de una crisis." Comentó Isaac.

"Si, una que afecta toda la galaxia." Respondió Roll.

"¿De que estás hablando?" preguntó InuYasha.

"Nos referimos a los soldados que los atacaron. Lo mismo está pasando en una gran cantidad de mundos alrededor de la galaxia, sólo que a mucha mayor escala, porque al parecer no les interesa tanto este planeta."

"No entiendo, ¿Qué pasa?¿De que hablan?"

"¿Recuerdas el mundo del futuro de donde dijiste que esa chica Aome residía?¿Recuerdas las construcciones? Bueno, ese mundo fue atacado… ya no queda rastro de civilización."

"¿Qué dices? Todo ese enorme lugar fue destruido."

"Si, por naves de combate de _Anubis_."

"¿_Anubis_?" cuestionó Miroku.

"A nosotros no se nos ha informado mucho tampoco." Comentó Isaac. "Pero al parecer es bastante grave."

"Nuestro mundo fue atacado también desde el cielo." Dijo Jenna con algo de temor. "Afortunadamente, _la Alquimia_ de nuestro planeta lo cubre con un campo protector que no han podido pasar… por ahora."

"Roll apareció por el _Stargate_ de nuestro planeta y nos avisó del peligro, y nos comentó que vendría por ustedes."

"¿Me están diciendo que hay otro mal que amenaza este mundo?" cuestionó InuYasha.

"No sólo tu mundo, _**toda**_ la galaxia está en peligro." Respondió la hermana de Megaman. "Venimos por ti para regresar a _Novaterra_ y a organizarnos. No te preocupes por tu mundo, las naves de _Novaterra_ están por llegar."

"Está bien, pero me debes una explicación. No entiendo nada de lo que pasa."

"Si, te lo explicaré todo cuando regresemos a _Novaterra_… bueno, regresemos por el _Stargate_ por el que vine… está en una cueva al norte de aquí, bien escondida de todos. Aún sigo sin entender como _**este**_ planeta tiene _Stargate_, pero bueno."

"¿Qué hay de todos los demás _Adepts_?" cuestionó Miroku.

"Ya fueron mandados a otros mundos." Respondió Jenna. "Nos separaron dependiendo de nuestras habilidades."

"Claro, 'habilidades'." Comentó Roll con burla, haciendo sonrojar a los dos _Adepts_. "Como sea, debemos irnos."

Y con esto dicho, los cinco héroes partieron del lugar, dirigiéndose hacia al cueva donde estaba el _Stargate_… mientras un _Zodiac Battlecrusier_ descendía del cielo y comenzaba a atacar al _Ha'tak_ que estaba en tierra.

**Fin del Capitulo 41

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Kristal****:** Hola, soy Kristal. Lucy, Raichu y yo vamos corriendo por varios planetas bastante calurosos… cielos, no puedo soportar este calor.

**Lucy:** Que curioso, yo me siento bien.

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: **Verdades de Guerra.**_

**Raichu:** ¿Saben que es lo bueno del calor?

**Kristal/Lucy: **¿Que?

**Raichu:** Que las chicas usan ropa corta… ¡Ow, Kristal!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitor__i Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** Bueno, otro capítulo más, este es para demostrar lo que ocurre en el Nintenverse. Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, más que les debo los sprites de los nuevos personajes de no-anime; Ivan y Marcos, personajes de personas que querían entrar al fic. Bueno, ya lo hice, espero que les haya agradado._

_Y disculpen la tardanza, unos problemas me evitaban que subiera el capítulo, pero ya está. Ahora sigue el grupo de Kristal, Lucy y Raichu. ¿Que es lo que pasará con ellos?¿Serán capaces de superar las pruebas? ... ¿Que perversiones tiene Raichu pensado hacerles a la linda pelirroja y a la hermosa rubia? Esperen a verlo XD ... y no estoy diciendo que habrá perversiones, ¿ok?_

_Ok, los veo el... ¿saben qué? A lo mejor les pongo otro cap el Martes/Miercoles, aunque no estoy seguro, sólo les aviso._

_Hasta el Martes/Miercoles o Sabado..._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	43. Cap 42: Verdades de Guerra

_**24/JUNIO/09**_

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

Las batallas en el _Nintenverse_ continúan, héroes conocidos y no conocidos luchan para proteger sus mundos, ayudarse entre si y tratar de sobrevivir a la invasión galáctica de las fuerzas de _Anubis_. Guerreros y soldados que poco tienen en común unen sus fuerzas contra un enemigo que está destruyendo todo lo que quieren y aprecian.

Muchos luchan para proteger, otros por sobrevivir mientras que unos lo hacen sólo por ayudar. El punto era que la guerra había tocado ya gran parte de los mundos del _Nintenverse_… y seguían apareciendo más.

La única oportunidad que tienen es el de resistir hasta que los héroes que partieron a la galaxia _Duat_ derroten a _Anubis_ y regresen la paz a sus mundos. Pero a ellos sólo les quedan menos de seis horas para lograrlo. ¿Podrán hacerlo?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 42: Verdades de Guerra._**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _154-Sacred Moon- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

_**-Galaxia: Duat-**_

En uno de los planetas desérticos… un momento, ¿desérticos?¿Entonces que hacen todos estos árboles aquí? … oh bueno, en uno de los planetas desérticos, con arboles extrañamente, tres figuras corrían por el sendero de piedra que indicaba el camino a seguir… que estaba rodeado de árboles. Estas tres figuras eran Kristal, Lucy y Raichu, con este último corriendo al frente de ellas… y con un chichón en la cabeza. ¿Por qué?¿De verdad tienen que preguntar? Usen su imaginación.

Los tres _N-Warriors_ corrían por el interior del bosque de arboles de hojas rojas como el rubí, una imagen hermosa y peligrosa a la vez, ya que las hojas eran tan afiladas como espadas, algo que Raichu descubrió de la manera más dolorosa. Digamos que eso explicaba el porqué tenía una venda en su cola.

El calor de ese planeta era insoportable, más de doscientos grados centígrados a la sombra, sin ningún animal en toda la zona. Si, existían enormes océanos en ese planeta… de magma ardiendo. Era una fortuna que las armaduras y las auras de los _N-Warriors_ les permitieran resistir ese calor, aunque eso no evitaba que estuvieran sudando y sintiendo los efectos de las altas temperaturas. Luego de unos momentos, el grupo se detuvo a las afueras del bosque.

"Que calor." Comentó Raichu, con la lengua de fuera para intentar refrescar su cuerpo.

"Si, hace bastante calor." Expresó Lucy, recargándose en uno de los arboles, cerciorándose de no cortarse con una de las hojas de estos.

"Denme un momento." Dijo Kristal, mirando sus manos detenidamente. "_¡BLIZZARD!_" exclamó, formando un enorme trozo de hielo, mismo que trozó en tres pedazos, lo suficientemente grandes como para caber en la mano de una persona. "Tengan."

"¡Gracias, Kristal!" exclamó Raichu, tomando uno de los trozos. "No sé que haríamos sin ti."

"Gracias." Agradeció la _Magic Knight_, tomando el hielo. "Sin eso ya nos hubiéramos muerto de deshidratación."

"Lo sé." Respondió ella, llevándose el hielo a la boca y bebiendo el agua que este soltaba al derretirse. "Aunque Alan-kun es mejor que yo en esto del hielo, al menos soy lo suficientemente buena como para evitar que se derrita tan rápido."

"Que bueno." Expresó Lucy, comiendo el trozo de hielo como si fuera una paleta. "Pero que calor hace."

"Culpa a los tres soles a los que orbita este planeta." Expresó el _Pokemon_, señalando al cielo, donde dos soles podían verse fácilmente, con uno saliendo por detrás de las montañas.

"Y sin contar con los diez planetas que hemos dejado atrás; dos de ellos tenían soles más cercas, y uno de ellos sólo tenía uno…"

"Pero era mil veces más grande que uno normal."

"Lo sé." Dijo Lucy nerviosamente, antes de mirar el árbol donde estaba recargada. "Me pregunto como es que hay plantas en un mundo así."

"Deben de estar acostumbradas a este calor tan intenso." Comentó Kristal. "De no ser así, no existirían."

"Pues yo digo que esas plantas en lugar de absorber agua absorben lava." Dijo Raichu, mirando su cola. "El corte que sentí era muy caliente."

"Eso me lleva a otra pregunta." Empezó Lucy con curiosidad. "¿Cómo es que hay aire aquí si no hay plantas que lo produzcan?"

"Estamos en otra galaxia, las reglas de la nuestra no funcionan aquí." Respondió el _Pokemon_. "Quizás esas hojas estén dando oxígeno."

"No, no es eso." Interrumpió Kristal. "Según el _N-Mod_, ni este, ni los otros diez mundos que hemos pasado, tienen oxígeno suficiente para sobrevivir."

"¿Que? Entonces ¿Cómo es que estamos vivos?"

"Nuestras armaduras." Respondió la hechicera, llevándose una mano al pecho. "Al parecer, el aura generada por ellas funciona como un filtro que nos da oxigeno."

"¿Nuestras armaduras funcionan como un árbol? Eso es raro." Inquirió el _Pokemon_ con confusión.

"Bueno, al menos podemos estar tranquilos si terminamos en el espacio, ¿no?" cuestionó Lucy con algo de nervios. "O bajo el agua."

"Eso es cierto, pero hay que tener cuidado." Expresó la hechicera. "Si nos destruyen las armaduras, esta protección se va. Aunque para eso deberían ser destruidas por completo."

"¿Pero quien sería capaz de destruir nuestras armaduras así?" cuestionó Raichu. "Supuestamente estas armaduras resisten _Súper Novas_ de cerca sin ningún problema."

"No hay que confiarse, pueden haber seres más fuertes que podrían lograrlo."

"Quizás, pero no por ahora."

"No podemos saber eso. Los _Pharaohns_ podrían hacerlo, no sabemos los poderes que ellos tienen."

"Es cierto, no podemos confiarnos." Expresó Lucy. "¿Y si con quien nos enfrentamos puede hacerlo? Recuerda que Takato se enfrentó a alguien que pudo atravesar su escudo con una lanza, y eso que el escudo de Takato es el más fuerte de los presentes, seguido del de Tai."

"Bueno, es cierto."

"¿Quieren otro hielo?" preguntó Kristal.

"¡Si!" exclamaron sus dos compañeros, haciendo que ella riera nerviosamente.

"Ok… _¡Blizzard!_" exclamó, formando otros trozos de hielo con su magia. "Aquí tienen."

"Gracias." Expresaron al mismo tiempo.

"Bueno, debemos seguir, aún nos quedan unos cinco planetas más… y parece que serán iguales a este."

"¿Más calor?" cuestionó Raichu. "Me moriré de calor."

"Mientras Kristal pueda hacer más hielo, no creo que sea tan malo." Expresó Lucy, viendo el lado bueno.

"Es cierto… pero quiero el que sigue de limón."

"¿Crees que soy un señor de helados?" cuestionó la joven hechicera.

"No… _**definitivamente**_ no eres un señor." Respondió el roedor, mirando al pecho de la joven.

"¿Quieres otro chichón?"

"No, ahorita no tengo ganas… de hecho, mis niveles de perversión son afectados por el calor intenso."

"Ya lo oíste, Lucy; cuando empiece a ser pervertido, quémalo."

"Muy bien." Respondió Lucy, sonriendo alegremente.

"Chicas, chicas, mejor dejemos el juego de 'golpeen al ratón' y sigamos adelante." Dijo Raichu con algo de nerviosismo, ya que sabía que esas chicas serían capaces de eso… bueno, quizás Lucy no, pero Kristal podría convencerla.

"Claro, siempre y cuando dejes el juego de 'hacerle cosas pervertidas a las chicas'." respondió Kristal.

"Jamás."

"Mejor sigamos adelante."

Y con esto dicho, el grupo comenzó a correr nuevamente, con hielo en mano y siguiendo el sendero que los llevaría a la pirámide. Siguieron corriendo, rápidamente llegando al cristal-portal que los llevaría a otro mundo… que era exactamente igual al anterior, sólo que con más lava por todas partes. De hecho, llegó un momento en el que el camino resultó estar bloqueado por un río de magma… que parecía ser más que nada un enorme lago, ya que el final no se podía ver a simple vista. Claro, eso no fue problema para los _N-Warriors_, ya que Kristal utilizó el hechizo _Glide_ para hacer que sus dos compañeros pudieran volar con ella y cruzar ese obstáculo sin muchos problemas.

Continuaron su camino, llegando de nuevo a otro portal que los llevó a otro mundo. El planeta que seguía era exactamente igual, aunque con menos lava y calor, pero aún así desértico. Sin embargo, en el siguiente planeta…

_-BANG!-_

Justo al salir de ese portal, los tres fueron recibidos a disparos de energía por varios _Snake Soldiers_ que los estaban esperando, no pudiendo evitarlos debido a que fue tan repentino y, como no podían moverse a gran velocidad a menos que concentraran sus auras, fueron acribillados por estos ataques.

Cada joven recibió al menos cien disparos de energía por parte de los treinta soldados que estaban rodeándolos, cayendo inertes al suelo después de tantos ataques. Los _Snake Soldiers_ se acercaron a ellos, seguros de que habían muerto bajo sus armas.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _167-Fight 2-FFIV- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IV)_

Entonces, los tres jóvenes abrieron los ojos de golpe y, más rápidos que el rayo, se pudieron de pie e invocaron sus armas, al parecer los disparos de los soldados no les hicieron nada. Los hombres de _Anubis_, al ver esto, comenzaron a disparar nuevamente, pero ya para ese momento los tres _N-Warriors_ ya habían elevados sus auras a un nivel lo suficientemente alto como para ver, evitar y bloquear los disparos de energía con gran facilidad. Los tres se separaron, cada uno llevando sea diez soldados de _Anubis_ para pelear contra ellos.

Raichu usó su _Keyblade_ para bloquear fácilmente los ataques de plasma de sus oponentes, lanzando descargas eléctricas cada que tenía oportunidad, pero estos eran bloqueados por poderosos escudos de energía que cubrían a los soldados, evitando ser dañados por las descargas.

"Oh, ahora son más duros." Expresó el _Pokemon_, sonriendo un poco. "Veamos si lo que aprendí en la habitación del tiempo sirvió de algo."

Con esto dicho, Raichu saltó hacia adelante, pasando por sobre los soldados mientras hacía piruetas en el aire, evitando los disparos. Al tocar el suelo nuevamente, el _Pokemon_ humano extendió su _Keyblade_ hacia el frente, reuniendo electricidad en la punta de esta, preparado para realizar su nuevo ataque.

"_¡THUNDARA MISSILES!_"

Varias descargas eléctricas, más delgadas que las que normalmente suelta, salieron de su _Keyblade_, viajando principalmente hacia el frente. Estas descargas, como misiles rastreadores, se dirigieron hacia los soldados de _Anubis_, impactando de lleno en sus escudos de energía, que disipó muchas de estas descargas. Sin embargo, la electricidad era tan intensa y los ataques tán rápidos, que los escudos comenzaron a fallar, dejando pasar algunas descargas que afectaban a los soldados. Algunos de ellos se alejaron, rodando sobre el suelo o simplemente dando saltos acrobáticos que harían que la mayoría de los gimnastas olímpicos se murieran de envidia. Pero no tenía caso, puesto que las descargas los seguían, impactando en sus escudos y, a veces, lastimando sus cuerpos. Pronto, los escudos de los _Snake Soldiers_ fallaron por completo, recibiendo toda la furia de la electricidad, matándolos en el acto. Raichu bajó su arma la ver que había derrotado a sus rivales.

"Bueno, eso acabó." Comentó el _Pokemon_-humano. "Al menos probé que esta técnica funcionaba bien. Buena forma de combinar el hechizo _Thundara_ con mis habilidades natas de controlar la descarga."

Cerca de ahí, Kristal combatía con sus respectivos diez _Snake Soldiers_, empleando sus hechizos para ganar ventaja. Se había dado cuenta de que ningún hechizo ofensivo, es decir _Blizzaga, Thundaga, Firaga_ o incluso _Waterga,_ funcionaba debido al poderoso escudo que los protegía. Su _Crystal Shower_ tampoco servía, puesto que desviaba la energía de los ataques.

Uno de los soldados de _Anubis_ la atacó físicamente, usando su _Staff Weapon_ como arma de golpe. Kristal invocó su _Sage's Stone Keyblade_ para bloquearlo, notando casi de inmediato que tenía una gran fuerza, una que podría equiparar a la de uno de los _Generals_ del _Mecronet Empire_. Entonces, notó que los demás _Snake Soldiers_ los rodearon, apuntándole con sus armas y disparándole a ella. La hechicera invocó las otras _Crystal Challange Keyblades_ alrededor de ellos dos, que comenzaron a girar rápidamente para bloquear los ataques con facilidad. Ahora, sólo tenía que vencer a ese guerrero que estaba frente a ella y asunto arreglado.

Notó como Raichu eliminó a sus respectivos enemigos e intentó lo mismo, aplicando un _Thundaga_ a su rival, pero este hechizo no le hizo nada, puesto que Kristal no era de elemento eléctrico, por lo que no tenía el mismo efecto. Así que, en lugar de eso, tuvo que emplear más fuerza y lanzar a su enemigo lejos, evitando así que continuara cerca de ella, antes de que saltara para alejarse de los soldados.

'_Rayos.'_ Pensó la hechicera. _'Mis hechizos especiales no les afectan por ese escudo, ningún ataque de energía les afecta… pero… ¿Y si uso hechizos físicos?'_

Una idea se formó en la mente de la joven mientras caía a tierra después de su gran salto. Al caer, reunió energía mágica en la _Keyblade_ que sujetaba, mientras las otras _Keyblades_ se desvanecían, ya que no las necesitaría por el momento. Kristal clavó su _Keyblade_ en la tierra, liberando su ataque mágico.

"_¡QUAGA!_"

_Quaga_, el tercer nivel del hechizo _Quake_, provocó que varias estacas de roca salieran del suelo justo donde estaban los soldados de _Anubis_. Afortunadamente para ellos, ninguna de estas estacas los atravesó, lo que hubiera sido una muerte muy dolorosa. Sin embargo, las estacas evitaban que se movieran, ya que quedaron atrapados entre las rocas, dejándolos a merced de Kristal, quien ya tenía otro hechizo en mente.

"_¡METEOR!_"

Al alzar su _Keyblade_ hacia arriba, la hechicera invocó varios meteoros del cielo, cayendo a gran velocidad contra los _Snake Soldiers_, quienes no pudieron hacer nada más que recibir el ataque de lleno, ya que sus escudos de energía funcionaban sólo con ataques físicos. Al final, los cuerpos de los soldados quedaron varios metros bajo tierra, cubiertos por las rocas. Kristal bajó la mirada un poco, sintiéndose triste de tener que hacer eso, pero no había momento para titubear ahora.

"¡Kristal!" Exclamó Raichu, acercándose a ella. "¿Estás bien?"

"Si, lo estoy." Le respondió la hechicera. "Esos sujetos nos tomaron desprevenidos."

"Lo sé… ¿Dónde está Lucy?"

"Ahí está… ¿Lucy?"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _110-The Other Promise- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix)_

Ambos se acercaron a la _Magic Knight_, quien parecía inmóvil, de pie, con su mano izquierda hacia adelante. Cuando los dos se acercaron a ella, notaron que tenía una cara de espanto y shock, y que estaba temblando un poco. Al mirar al frente, ambos _N-Warriors_ vieron la razón por la que estaba así.

Frente a ellos, los diez _Snake Soldiers_ que se enfrentaron a ella estaban muertos, todos con algunos agujeros en sus cuerpos, como si algún ataque los hubiera atravesado y, al parecer, cauterizado las heridas, ya que no sangraban. Los Kristal y Raichu se miraron con confusión. ¿Lucy había hecho eso?

"¿Lucy?" preguntó Kristal, despertando a la joven de su estado de shock.

"K-Kristal… y-yo, yo no quería…" respondió la _Magic Knight_ con temor, soltando su _Keyblade_ y dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas. "Yo los…"

"¿Qué pasó?" cuestionó la hechicera, hincándose a lado de la joven pelirroja.

"Yo no…" volvió a responder, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, sintiéndose desesperada. "Los maté a todos… yo…"

"¡Lucy!" Exclamó Kristal, intentando sacar a la pelirroja de su estado de shock, lográndolo al fin.

"¿Eh?"

"Lucy, ¿Qué tienes?" cuestionó la hechicera con preocupación.

"Yo los maté…"

La joven hechicería miraba a su compañera con preocupación, no entendiendo el porqué del temor que tenía la pelirroja. Entonces, la revelación de la causa del malestar de su compañera le llegó a su mente tan rápido como el rayo.

Era la primera vez que Lucy mataba a un 'humano' que no fuera un súper guerrero.

Lo entendió todo. A los ojos de la _Magic Knight_, los _Snake Soldiers_ de _Anubis_ eran sólo humanos armados, gente que no tendría oportunidades contra ella. El hecho de matar a personas más débiles era algo que nunca había hecho… y por eso se sentía así.

Sin decir nada, Kristal abrazó a la pelirroja con fuerza, tratando de calmarla, algo que surtió efecto casi de inmediato.

"Oye, ¿Estás bien?" preguntó la hechicería, recibiendo un leve 'si' de la joven. "Bien… ¿Qué pasó?"

Lucy permaneció callada unos cuantos segundos, antes de empezar a hablar, recordando lo que había pasado.

-

_Ella estaba peleando contra los soldados de __Anubis, tal y como lo hacían sus compañeros, defendiéndose de sus agresores, quienes los habían recibido a disparos. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Kristal y Raichu, Lucy no quería matarlos, no era cruel y sabía que habría una forma de calmar esta situación sin tener que hacerlo. Si, había atacado a una Pharaohn en el pasado, sin tener remordimientos de que su ataque le hubiera causado la muerte, pero la guerrera dorada era cruel, sanguinaria, obedeciendo ciegamente a un dios que amaba la guerra… o eso creía ella. Además, el hecho de que su rival fuera una guerrera capaz de destruir mundos hacía más 'factible' que Lucy atacara sin remordimientos._

_Pero esta era una situación completamente diferente; frente a ella estaban humanos, simples humanos. Si, quizás más fuertes que los que existen en su galaxia, la gente que vive en paz, pero aún así, como no eran súper poderosos como la Pharaohn, no creía que fuera bueno matarlos. Para ella, sería como si matara a un humano normal._

_Lucy quería dejar inconscientes a los Snake Soldiers, pero sus poderosos escudos no le permitían hacer esa acción. Trataba con golpes físicos con su Keyblade, pero al parecer el escudo no permitía que algún objeto rodeado de aura mágica, como la Keyblade en si, pudiera atravesarlo. Intentó con una patada, pero el resultado fue el mismo, sólo lastimándose a ella misma. Lo único que le quedaba era usar su magia, pero era muy peligroso; un poco más de la cuenta y los soldados terminarían muertos, algo que ella no quería. Intentó usar un poco de su energía, lo que ella creía sería suficiente para atravesar el escudo, para probar que tan fuerte era. Reunió algunas flamas en su mano izquierda, mientras su aura se elevaba, antes de realizar su ataque._

"_¡FLAME ARROWS!"_

_Sin embargo, casi de inmediato, la Magic Knight notó que su técnica de fuego era varias veces más poderosa que las anteriores veces que la había usado, siendo que un ataque que ella creyó había sido al veinte porciento, resultó tener la fuerza de su propio ataque al ciento veinte porciento, seis veces más. Su sorpresa se transformó en confusión al darse cuenta de lo que pasaría._

_Las flamas eran sumamente intensas, capaces de derretir el metal en segundos. Las Flame Arrows comenzaron a funcionar como si fueran taladros, viajando velozmente hacia sus oponentes. Las flechas llameantes impactaron contra el escudo protector con fuerza, atravesándolos como si fueran nada, dando de lleno en sus rivales, cuyas armaduras, a pesar de ser más fuertes que cualquier material conocido por el hombre, ofrecieron poca resistencia ante las llamas, atravesándolas por completo, así como a sus portadores de un lado a otro. Eran cientos de flechas a una velocidad muy superior a la del sonido, lo que significaba que cada uno fue atravesado varias veces antes de morir por sus heridas. _

_Al caer al suelo, algunos de los soldados aún seguían retorciéndose, más que nada siendo espasmos involuntarios de los cuerpos cuya cabeza no había sido atravesada, antes de quedarse inertes para siempre. Lucy, quien se había quedado quieta durante unos segundos, miraba esto con horror y desesperación, no sabiendo que sus poderes podían hacer algo tan terrible como eso._

_Era la primera vez que mataba a un humano… y lo había hecho de una forma bastante sanguinaria… y ella no sabía como lo había hecho._

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _109-Solitude- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth)_

Kristal y Raichu escuchaban la experiencia de la _Magic Knight_, preocupados por ella.

"Lucy, tranquila." Comentó la hechicera. "Ya pasó…"

"Pero yo…" intentó decir la pelirroja, sintiéndose bastante triste.

"Oye, sé que esa es una experiencia bastante desagradable, yo también pasé por lo mismo cuando estaba en la academia de magia en _Shadow Realm_. La primera vez que maté a alguien por error, creí que mi magia era algo horrible, hasta que Duncan me comentó que cada uno tiene el poder de elegir y que, algunas veces, tenemos que usar ese poder para proteger a nuestros seres queridos… aunque eso signifique que tengamos que robarles la vida a alguien más."

"Pero, ¿Qué hay de ellos?¿Que hay de sus familias y gente que lo estiman? Yo… yo se los robé."

"Ellos eran soldados, estaban preparados para dar su vida para cumplir los objetivos de sus superiores, y sus familias lo sabían… sabían que podrían no regresar. Nosotros somos iguales; venimos a esta galaxia a detener a quien nos amenaza, aún arriesgando nuestras vidas porque somos los únicos que podemos hacerlo."

"Eso lo entiendo, pero…"

"Lucy, escúchame." Expresó Kristal, mirando fijamente a los ojos a su compañera. "No me gusta esto tanto como a ti, pero no tenemos otra opción. No quiero que esta gente invada nuestros mundos y hagan lo que quieran con ellos. No voy a permitir que ellos maten a nuestros seres queridos por culpa de cualquier acto detestable que ellos quieran, y si tengo que pelear contra ellos para hacerlo, lo haré."

Lucy permaneció callada, confundida. Entendía el razonamiento de Kristal, pero no quería matar gente más débil que ella por temor; temor a que se acostumbre a ello, temor a que no piense en otra solución a un conflicto… temor a que le termine gustando hacerlo. Viendo el conflicto interno que tenía la guerrera mágica, Kristal sonrió, alejándose un poco de ella.

"Mira, podremos evitar cualquier conflicto que se nos ponga en frente si es necesario. Recuerda que tenemos una mayor velocidad que ellos y podernos evitarlos. En caso de combate, ti sólo trata de noquearlos, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto. Raichu y yo sostendremos el peso de los muertos sobre nosotros."

"¿Por qué yo?" cuestionó el _Pokemon_ humano.

"Cállate o te doy otro golpe en la cabeza."

"Que agresiva…"

Lucy miró a su compañera, ya un poco más aliviada por esa situación, agradecida porque en el futuro evitarían cualquier conflicto de ser posible.

"E-está bien." Comentó la guerrera mágica nerviosamente. "Haremos eso entonces."

"Muy bien, hay que seguir adelante." Expresó Kristal, antes de ponerse a pensar. "Aunque, tengo una duda; ¿Cómo se incrementaron tus poderes?"

"No lo sé, sólo sentí que, cuando lancé el _Flame Arrow_, era mucho más fuerte que antes."

"Es cierto." Expresó la hechicera, invocando un _Fire _ en su mano que ardía con intensidad. "De hecho, el hechizo _Fire_ es tan intenso como un _Firaga_. Me pregunto que será."

Todos se ponían a pensar en alguna razón por la cual los poderes de fuego se hubieran incrementado, mientras resistían en intenso calor del planeta. Fue entonces que Raichu descubrió la razón, mirando hacia el cielo, morado por cierto y con extraños jeroglíficos pintados en el como todos los mundos anteriores, viendo a los tres soles que estaban en distintas partes del cielo.

"Los soles…" comentó Raichu, llamando la atención de las dos chicas. "Son los soles de estos planetas."

"¿Los soles?¿Que quieres decir?" cuestionó Kristal.

"En mi mundo, hay un ataque llamado _Sunny Day_, que incrementa los poderes de fuego al intensificar, de alguna forma, los rayos del sol. Con tres Soles en este planeta, es probable que tengan la intensidad de un _Quíntuple Sunny Day_ de forma continua."

"Eso explica el incremento de mis poderes de fuego." Expresó Lucy. "Bueno, eso me da una ventaja."

"No lo creo." Expresó Kristal. "No tendría caso darle una ventaja al rival si antes no te das una a ti mismo."

"¿Qué insinúas?"

"Es simple; que si estos son los dominios de fuego…"

"…entonces, el jefe de este lugar debe ser un guerrero de fuego." Terminó Raichu.

"Exactamente… y, a menos que haya alguien más, sólo hay una persona en los quince _Pharaohns_ que tiene el poder sobre el fuego."

"Es cierto, la persona cuyos poderes superaron a los de hielo de Alan." Comentó Lucy al descubrir la identidad de su rival más adelante.

"Si… ella es…"

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _77-Gateway- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X8)_

Cinco mundos más adelante, había un planeta que estaba tan cerca de su enorme sol, que toda vida en su superficie había desaparecido, un mundo sin oxígeno… de hecho, sin atmósfera. Ese planeta tenía un clima extremo; en el lado donde la luz le daba de lleno, la temperatura era de más de seiscientos grados centígrados, mientras que en la zona oscura era de unos menos ciento noventa y tres. Ese mundo, que tenía unas noventa y siete horas por día, se calentaba mucho cuando el sol iluminaba el suelo, causando grandes cambios de temperatura con sólo su luz. ¿Cómo es eso posible? Tiene que ver con la falta de atmosfera y el tipo de radiación que el enorme sol emitía, algo así como una llamarada solar del nuestro.

Sin embargo, había vida… no en su superficie, claro, sino varios metros debajo de la tierra, donde una avanzada civilización había hecho una enorme caverna de cientos de kilómetros de ancho y largo, donde construyeron una enorme ciudad, encerrada dentro de un domo de energía, ya que aún dentro de la caverna hacía una temperatura extrema.

Los habitantes de esa ciudad parecían personas normales, sin embargo, estaban acostumbrados a los intensos calores que se sentían en el planeta y tenían cierta protección contra esto… razón por la que la piel de las personas era de color rojo.

En el centro de esta ciudad subterránea, se encontraba una de las doce pirámides doradas, protegida por su _Pharaohn_, como las anteriores. Y dicha _Pharaohn_ estaba… bueno… tomando un baño.

Si, era una mujer, su piel era de color normal debido a que, gracias a una poderosa aura, no necesitaba una piel resistente al calor como los habitantes de la ciudad. En una de las habitaciones de la enorme pirámide, se encontraba el cuarto de baño, al que sólo ella tenía acceso. Ese cuarto constaba en una enorme piscina cuadrada en el centro, rodeado de un barandal dorado, mientras con cuatro pilares, cada uno en una de las esquinas de la piscina, servían como soporte. En uno de los lados, sentada dentro de la piscina, que era poco profunda, se encontraba la guerrera dorada, Quetesh.

La _Pharaohn_ estaba relajándose, sintiendo como el agua hacía efecto en sus músculos, mientras el vapor del liquido cubría su desarrollado cuerpo para evitar que cualquier mirón pudiera verla. Aunque, claro, si alguien osaba hacerlo, sufriría la muerte más dolorosa que jamás se hubiera imaginado… él y su familia, claro estaba.

Había algo extraño con el agua usada para bañarse. A pesar de que se veía como el agua corriente, esta estaba alterada lo suficiente como para soportar intensas temperaturas y no evaporarse, esto era debido a que el aura de Quetesh era tan intensa, aún en estado de reposo, que podría evaporar un océano de agua normal en pocos segundos. De hecho, el agua de la piscina estaba en esos momentos a unos tres mil grados centígrados, mucho más que la temperatura en la superficie. Cualquier desafortunado que caiga en ese lugar sería cocinado en segundos.

Pero no Quetesh, quien sentía el agua como si tuviera la temperatura de un baño sauna, algo fácilmente resistible para ella.

"Esto es vida." Comentó la guerrera dorada, totalmente relajada.

"Que relajada, Quetesh."

La guerrera dorada no necesitó voltear hacia atrás para saber quien estaba detrás de ella. Sólo una persona era capaz de entrar a esa habitación con ella dentro.

"Anhur, ¿Qué haces aquí?" cuestionó la mujer con cierto enfado. "Sabes que no me gusta que entres aquí."

"Tenía que verte." Respondió el hombre de cabello verde, caminando hasta estar a lado de la mujer, sin tener que entrar al agua, aunque no le haría daño. "Tengo que decirte algo."

"¿Ah si?¿Que es?"

"Ten cuidado."

"¿Qué?¿Sólo viniste a decirme eso?"

"Lo digo enserio. Me refiero a los guerreros de la Nova Alliance. Sé que han derrotado a todos los _Pharaohns_ del anillo exterior."

"Si, eso ya lo sé, no tienes porqué decírmelo."

"Si, pero también supe que han eliminado ya a Searia y a Apep."

"¿Qué?¿Hablas enserio?"

"Si, eso he escuchado. Sólo quedamos cinco de nosotros y algunos ya tienen acceso directo con el señor _Anubis_. Debemos derrotar a quien llegue a nuestras pirámides, para luego dirigirnos a la _Necrópolis._"

"Entiendo, parece que hemos subestimado a los héroes de la Nova Alliance."

"Si, y ese ha sido nuestro error. No sé tú, pero yo los eliminaré cuando los vea, no tendré piedad, no probaré mis fuerzas contra ellos. Al parecer, los otros _Pharaohns_ dejaron que eso pasara y sus enemigos lograron acostumbrarse a eso. Tenemos que ser duros."

"Ya veo… lo haré, usaré todas mis fuerzas en esos guerreros." Expresó Quetesh, antes de ponerse de pie, no importándole que su compañero la viera desnuda. "¿Sólo a eso viniste?"

"Por supuesto que no." Respondió Anhur, acercándose a ella, antes de que, sorpresivamente, llevara una de sus manos al trasero de la pelirroja y la otra a uno de sus pechos. "Tu sabes para que más quiero venir."

"Idiota, sabes que no es el momento."

"Siempre es el momento."

Quetesh sonrió un poco, mientras abrazaba al hombre frente a ella, quien aún no apartaba sus manos de esos lugares prohibidos.

"¿Por qué nos parecemos tanto a los humanos?" cuestionó ella. "¿Qué acaso no somos dioses?"

"Semi-dioses." Corrigió Anhur. "Nuestras almas son divinas, pero nuestros cuerpos siguen siendo tan mortales como los de los humanos, por eso podemos morir. Los demás _Pharaohns_, que creyeron que eran invencibles, olvidaron su parte humana y por eso cayeron derrotados."

"No cometeremos ese mismo error. Nosotros, los _Pharaohns_ que estamos en el anillo interno, sabemos que somos mortales… le tememos a la muerte… y por eso hacernos lo que sea por evitar morir."

"Yo no moriré, no tengo pensado morir todavía, no hasta que pase la eternidad contigo."

"Deja de intentar ser romántico, sé lo que quieres."

"¿Y me lo darás?"

"Siéntete honrado de que seas la persona a la que se lo puedo dar."

"Y honrado me siento… mi reina."

Con esto dicho, ambos unieron sus labios, dejándose llevar por la pasión que tenían dentro de sus corazones.

Después de todo, los _Pharaohns_ seguían siendo humanos en cuerpo…

**Fin del Capitulo 42

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Raichu****:** Hola, soy Raichu. Muy bien, ahora seguimos adelante. Pero, ¿Qué pasa? Supuestamente estamos en el planeta marcado por el mapa. ¿Dónde está la pirámide?

**Kristal****:** Es posible que esté en algún lugar escondido. ¿Pero donde?¿En el cielo?¿O debajo de nosotros?

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**Buscando la base de Qetesh, la ciudad escondida.**_

**Raichu:** ¡Wohoo!¡Miren como destruyo ese Ha-!¡Ow!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** bueno, una vez más estoy aquí. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, algo corto en comparación con los anteriores, pero por eso es que actualizé hoy. Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, más que el siguiente lo subiré el Sabado, así que estén atentos._

_Por cierto, a más tardar mañana subiré las siguientes canciones del Soundtrack, por lo que chequen mi profile para verlas._

_Bueno, creo que es todo, nos vemos el Sabado._

_Sobres._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	44. Cap 43: Buscando la base de Qetesh

_**28/JUNIO/09**

* * *

_

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

Lucy, Kristal y Raichu corrían por los varios mundos de la galaxia _Duat_, dirigiéndose a su siguiente destino. Los planetas por los que pasaban eran sumamente calientes, debido a la cercanía que estaban cada uno de sus respectivos soles, lo cual los hacía perder energías rápidamente. Entonces, en uno de los mundos más adelante, fueron recibidos a disparos por varios _Snake Soldiers_ que los esperaban.

Sin embargo, cada uno logró reponerse y contraatacarlos, eliminándolos por completo. Pero Lucy no quería eliminarlos, sólo noquearlos, aunque al final los mató sin querer, debido a que sus poderes de fuego se habían intensificado. Raichu dedujo que era por los soles, que hacían un efecto parecido al ataque _Sunny Day_ de su planeta, intensificando los poderes de fuego, por lo que inquirieron que la única razón por la que esto pasaba era para darle ventaja al _Pharaohn_ de esos dominios.

Qetesh…

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 43: Buscando la base de Qetesh, la ciudad escondida._**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _154-Sacred Moon- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

"_¡BLIZZAGA!_"

Una corriente de aire helado pasó volando por el aire, congelando un río de magma que se encontraba obstruyendo el camino. El ataque fue provocado por Kristal, la joven hechicera del planeta _Shadow Realm_, quien, luego de realizar el hechizo, comenzó a perder el equilibrio.

"¡Kristal!" Exclamó Lucy, sujetando a su compañera. "¿Estás bien?"

"Si, no te preocupes." Respondió la joven con cansancio. "Sólo ando algo cansada."

"Haz realizado muchas veces ese hechizo de hielo, es normal que estés cansada."

"Lo sé, pero si no lo hacemos, no podremos pasar… si nuestra magia para volar funcionara…"

"Ya sé." Expresó la pelirroja. "Si el hechizo _Glide_ funcionara en este planeta, podríamos evitar estos obstáculos, pero…"

"¿Qué será lo que evita que podamos volar?" cuestionó Raichu, detrás de las chicas. _'Rayos, si hubiera sido más rápido, podría haber sujetado a Kristal y…'_ pensó el roedor, imaginándose a él mismo sujetando a Kristal por detrás… y apretando sus pechos varias veces, sintiendo la suavidad de ellos en sus dedos… hasta que descubrió una falla en su plan. _'Oh, cierto, tiene armadura y no sentiría nada… ¡Rayos!'_

"No lo sé." Respondió la hechicera, tan cansada que no se percató de los pensamientos morbosos de su compañero. "Al parecer, este planeta tiene algo raro. De hecho, me cuesta más trabajo de usar un hechizo."

"Quizás tenga una barrera anti-magia." Comentó Lucy.

"Es probable…"

"Bueno chicas, será mejor caminar o si no se descongelará el magma." Dijo Raichu, indicando a la lava que estaba comenzando a derretir los lados del camino de hielo.

"Cierto, mejor vamos."

"¡Yo te ayudo, Kristal! Soy todo un caballero."

"Ni loca… Lucy, ayúdame."

"Claro." Expresó la joven, guiando a su compañera por el camino, dejando a Raichu atrás.

"¡No me dejen!"

Minutos más tarde, los tres estaban dentro de una cueva cercana, protegiéndose del intenso calor del exterior, aunque en el interior no era tan cómodo que digamos. Permanecieron así unos diez minutos, permitiendo que Kristal descansara un poco más luego de haber usado los hechizos de hielo varias veces en ese día.

"Que cansancio…" comentó Kristal. "Quiero quitarme mi armadura…"

'_¡Si!'_ pensó Raichu de forma pervertida, ya que, con ese calor, la hechicera estaría sólo en su blusa blanca y, con el sudor que ella está transpirando, podría volverse transparente y ver sus… 'encantos'.

"Pero no puedo, o si no, moriré por la alta temperatura."

'_¡Noooooo!'_ pensó el _Pokemon_, imitando el 'famoso' grito de _Darth Vader_ en el episodio tres de _Star Wars_.

"Entonces, esta armadura también sirve como soporte de vida…" expresó Lucy, viendo los guantes de su traje. "¿Podríamos vivir en el espacio?"

"Técnicamente, si, porque el aura de la armadura funciona como una burbuja ambiental; nos mantendrá vivos por el ambiente en donde se activó, aunque sólo duraría unos minutos. Sin embargo, no quiero correr riesgos, no vaya a ser que sea sólo teoría. Además, si destruyen nuestra armadura en el espacio…"

"Entiendo… Kristal, he estado pensando en algo."

"¿Qué sucede?"

"En el siguiente combate, déjame a mi pelear contra el _Pharaohn_."

"¿Qué?¿Pelear sola con él?¿Que estás diciendo, Lucy?"

"Tu estás más cansada que nosotros." Comentó la _Magic Knight_. "A pesar de que luchamos juntas contra una _Pharaohn_, tu has estado usando muchas veces _Blizzaga_ y haz agotado tus reservas de energía mágica. No creo que puedas hacer mucho contra la que sigue."

"Pero Lucy…"

"Además, no estaré sola; Raichu estará conmigo."

"¿Yo?" cuestionó el _Pokemon_ con confusión.

"Claro. Tú no has peleado contra un _Pharaohn_, ¿Verdad? Estás más descansado que nosotras dos."

"Bueno, es cierto… pero no soy tan fuerte como ustedes."

"Descuida, estoy segura de que entre nosotros podremos vencerla… si es que es Qetesh, claro."

"Es probable que si lo sea." Expresó Kristal. "Creo que ella domina estos planetas, por eso la ventaja del fuego con este tipo de clima."

"Si, pero esa ventaja se anula porque yo también soy una guerrera de fuego."

"Tienes razón…"

"Un momento." Interrumpió Raichu. "Sé que tu, Lucy, tienes ventaja por el elemento, pero yo no."

"¿De que hablas? La electricidad no se debilita con el calor." Inquirió Kristal.

"Si, ya sé, pero con _Sunny Day_, hay menos posibilidades de que mis ataques eléctricos más fuertes no tengan efecto."

"Raichu, este no es el ataque de tu mundo, es un efecto del clima del planeta. No creo que afecte tus poderes eléctricos."

"Aún así…"

"Además, no puedo permitir dejar a Lucy sola a luchar contra Qetesh si es que es ella nuestra rival."

"Está bien, me quedaré con Lucy y…"

"Y más te vale que no le hagas algo pervertido a ella, ¿ok? Porque no seré yo quien te castigue."

"¿Tu no? Entonces no me preocupo por…"

"Debo recordarte que a Lucy la protege X, Latis y sus tres hermanos… y créeme que ellos tres podrían pasarse de severos."

"Oh… b-bueno, e-está bien…"

"Bueno, ya estoy más descansada." Comentó la hechicera, poniéndose de pie. "Será mejor continuar."

Con esto dicho, los tres guerreros continuaron su camino, dirigiéndose hacia el mundo donde estaba su siguiente rival.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _82-The Mako-Controlling Organization- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII)_

Mientras tanto, varios mundos más adelante, Qetesh salía de su baño, y 'sesión especial', ya más relajada. Anhur, su amante, ya se había ido a su mundo, diciendo que probablemente los guerreros ya habrían llegado y que había ido a visitarla para desearle suerte y que no se confiara. Era algo así como su amuleto de la buena suerte.

"Ese idiota…" comentó la _Pharaohn_ para sus adentros.

Qetesh se puso a pensar un poco, en ella y en todo lo demás. Los _Pharaohns_, los sirvientes más poderosos del dios _Anubis_, eran humanos a los que les fueron inyectadas las esencias divinas de otros dioses y así ser lo que eran ahora. Eran los soldados perfectos; fríos, fuertes, sin miedo a nada y a nadie. Sin embargo, ella y algunos de sus compañeros, en especial los del anillo interno, veían esto último como un error. Alguien que no le tenía miedo a nada podría hacer cosas estúpidas al lanzarse sin pensar contra el enemigo, sin saber de que era capaz.

El miedo, una emoción humana normal. Algunos de sus compañeros despreciaban ese sentimiento, porque los hacía ver indefensos, débiles… humanos. Pero ella sabía que no era así. El miedo era una necesidad básica de supervivencia. Todos tienen miedo alguna ves, y muchas veces ese miedo es producto de algo al que uno debe de enfrentar para hacerse más fuerte. Sin embargo, no iba a usar un miedo cualquiera, sino uno en especifico; miedo a morir.

Cuando un humano tiene miedo de morir, muchas veces hace cosas increíbles con tal de no perecer, evitando ese destino tan cruel que era el pasar al más allá. La vida tiene muchas cosas que ofrecer y alguien con miedo a morir se aferra como puede a la vida.

Ella, así como Anhur y algunos de sus compañeros, controlaban ese miedo a morir, porque sabían que eran mortales y que alguien más fuerte podría aparecer y poner en peligro sus existencias. Tenían que tener miedo a morir, para poder así hacer lo posible por evitarlo… y normalmente, eso que se tenía que hacer era volverse más fuerte, más astuto y hábil que el enemigo.

El miedo a la muerte… un sentimiento que puede hacerte ver débil, pero también puede volverte más fuerte.

Qetesh pensó en sus compañeros del anillo exterior. La mayoría de ellos no le tenían miedo a la muerte, por lo que era normal que hayan perdido contra seres más débiles. Pero sabía de tres _Pharaohns_ que no pensaban así, que estaban concientes de sus raíces mortales y que podrían morir si no se esforzaban… Seketh, Ba'al y Hamon.

Sabía que Hamon seguía peleando contra su enemigo, se podía sentir sus presencias aún a miles de años luz de distancia, pero Seketh y Ba'al eran casos diferentes, ella había dejado de sentir sus presencias hace tiempo. Sabía que Ba'al fue derrotado por el _N-Warrior_ llamado X, pero Seketh seguía vivo, al menos la última vez que pudo sentir su presencia, cuando el _N-Warrior_ Takato logró destruir el cristal oscuro de su pirámide, y alejarse, para luego él seguirlo.

Qetesh apretó los puños. ¿Acaso incluso Seketh y Ba'al, quienes tenían un gran sentido del honor y conocimiento de sus raíces mortales, perdieron a pesar de tener ese gran miedo a morir?

"Entonces, esos héroes de la _Nova Alliance_ son gente de cuidado." Se dijo a si misma. "Si no hago algo, si no peleo seriamente desde el inicio, podría perder la vida… eso no pasará."

"Disculpe, maestra Qetesh." Dijo un _Snake Soldier_, acercándose a su señora, quien acababa de salir del baño, ya con su armadura puesta. "Mensaje urgente del comandante."

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Se han localizado a tres intrusos cerca del planeta PXS-397, al parecer son _N-Warriors_."

"¿Tan cerca?" cuestionó ella. "Muy bien, prepara las tropas, este será el momento decisivo. Usemos todas nuestras fuerzas para aplastar a esos guerreros."

"¡Si, mi Lord!" exclamó el soldado, dejando a la _Pharaohn_ sola.

"No me confiaré, _N-Warriors_. ¡Pelearé con todo mi poder desde el inicio!" exclamó la guerrera dorada, mirando a otro de sus súbditos. "¡Avisa a todos los presentes! Evacuen el planeta de inmediato si no es que quieren morir."

"¿Mi señora?" cuestionó el _Snake Soldier_ al que ella le había hablado.

"Pelearé con toda mi fuerza, y es probable que este planeta sea destruido por completo, por eso no quiero tener que preocuparme por los habitantes. Llévenlos al refugio lunar del planeta _Margia_, ahí estarán a salvo."

"¡Si, mi Lord!"

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _177-Rockvale Temple (Outside)- _(**Soundtrack: **_The legend of Zelda; Majora's Mask)_

Ha pasado unos treinta minutos desde que los tres _N-Warriors_ habían partido de la cueva donde estaban descansando. Ahora, los jóvenes habían llegado al planeta que buscaban; el mundo donde estaba la pirámide dorada. Sin embargo, esta no se encontraba en ninguna parte de su superficie. La habían estado buscando por ya media hora, pero no habían podido encontrarla por ningún lado.

"¿Dónde estará?" cuestionó Raichu con confusión. "Hemos estado buscándola, pero no la veo."

"hay dos posibilidades." Empezó Kristal. "Una; está en el cielo, flotando en alguna especie de isla. O dos; está bajo tierra."

"¿De verdad crees que estén en el cielo?" preguntó Lucy con confusión. "El calor de este planeta es aún mayor que el de los anteriores. No creo que estén allá."

"Si la tecnología de esta galaxia es lo suficientemente avanzada entonces si es posible. Pero aún así, no creo tampoco que esté en el cielo, por lo que tendríamos que verificar el suelo."

"¿Cómo lo haremos?" cuestionó el _Pokemon_ eléctrico. "La superficie de este planeta, aunque sea más chico que mi mundo, es muy extensa. Tardaríamos días en buscar la pirámide, y no tenemos tanto tiempo. "

"Ya sé, ese es un problema…"

Lucy se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, haciendo un gesto que indicaba que estaba pensando profundamente, tratando de encontrar la respuesta a ese problema. Luego de un rato, no logró encontrar esta respuesta, por lo que decidió preguntar a sus compañeros para ver si ellos tenían alguna. Sin embargo, al ver a sus dos compañeros, notó que ambos estaban respirando con dificultad, demás de transpirar bastante, como si hubieran corrido por días.

"¿Están bien?" cuestionó la _Magic Knight_ con preocupación al ver a sus compañeros en ese estado.

"Si, no te preocupes." Respondió la hechicera, tratando de no preocupar a su amiga, aunque aún respiraba con dificultad. "Es sólo que el calor de aquí es insoportable."

"Es cierto." Expresó Raichu, también bastante agitado. "De no ser por esta armadura, quizás ya me hubiera deshidratado… o quemado vivo."

"La temperatura de este mundo está cerca de los mil grados centígrados. Me sorprende que el suelo no se haya derretido y vuelto lava. Al parecer los minerales de este mundo son más resistentes que los que hay en el _Nintenverse_."

"Eso me hace preguntarme porqué es que quieren el _Nintenverse_ si tienen todos estos planetas a su disposición."

"Ya oíste a X: _Anubis_ quiere el corazón del _Nintenverse_ para hacer que estos mundos puedan generar más vida. Si lo logra, con los recursos de estos mundos podría hacer un ejército invencible para la siguiente _Galaxian War. _Tenemos que encontrar esa pirámide."

"¿Y como?" cuestionó Lucy confundida, mientras que la joven hechicera se ponía a pensar en alguna estrategia. Luego de algunos momentos de pensarlo, Kristal habló nuevamente.

"Tengo una idea." Expresó ella, haciendo que los dos le prestaran atención.

-

Varios _Snake Soldiers_ estaban en la superficie del planeta, vigilando el lugar, ya que habían sido informados de que los invasores de la _Nova Alliance_ estaban en sus territorios y tenían órdenes de disparar a matar. Sus trajes los protegían del intenso calor que hacía en el planeta, algo similar a como las armaduras de los _N-Warriors_ los protegían a ellos, sólo que de forma más eficiente debido a la avanzada tecnología que estaba introducida en sus trajes, que enfriaba el interior de sus cuerpos a una temperatura más tolerable, aunque eso no evitaba que continuaran sudando. Los soldados, quienes estaban armados con sus fieles _Staff Weapons_, esperaban la llegada de los guerreros, decididos a matarlos cuando los vieran.

Por supuesto, no sabían que sus armas no servirían contra los tres _N-Warriors_ ya con sus auras elevadas un poco.

El lugar estaba bastante tranquilo, sus escáneres no detectando la presencia de los jóvenes guerreros, por lo que dedujeron que aún no estaban en el planeta. Entonces, en varios de ellos se detectó una presencia poderosa, apareciendo de la nada… y bastante cerca de ellos. Todos estaban por tomar sus posiciones, sabiendo que la pelea había comenzado… sin embargo, antes de que pudieran reaccionar…

"_¡QUAGA!_"

De pronto, el suelo comenzó a moverse violentamente, sacudiéndose como si fuera un terremoto, pero bastante intenso. Entonces, varias estacas de piedra emergieron del suelo alrededor y debajo de los soldados, quienes no pudieron escapar a su cruel destino… bueno, no cruel en realidad, ya que las estacas que salieron del suelo no los perforaron, sino que los mantuvieron aprisionados al impedir sus movimientos.

Todos se preguntaban que había pasado, cuando frente a ellos aparecieron los tres jóvenes _N-Warriors_, habiendo usado su velocidad para aparecer ahí.

"Creo que funcionó, Kristal." Comentó Raichu, haciendo que la hechicera volteara a verlo, sonriendo y levantando dos dedos en señal de victoria.

"Si, funcionó." Comentó la joven rubia. "El hechizo de tierra logró detenerlos."

"¡Malditos!" Exclamó uno de los soldados. "¡Malditos sean, _N-Warriors_!"

"¡Tranquilo, que no estás en condiciones de decir nada!" advirtió el _Pokemon_, con una mirada algo sádica en sus ojos. "Sólo responde nuestras preguntas."

"¡Primero muerto a ayudar al enemigo!" Exclamó el soldado, haciendo que los demás gritaran en apoyo a su compañero.

"Al parecer son muy obstinados y tercos." Comentó el roedor humano, antes de mirar a la hechicera. "Creo que no tiene caso tratar de hablar con ellos."

"Tienes razón, será mejor apresurarse."

Kristal se acercó al soldado más cercano, quien la miró con enfado. El soldado estaba a punto de escupirle en el rostro cuando la hechicera colocó su mano derecha en la frente de él, comenzando a usar su habilidad telépata para leer su mente. La joven estaba sorprendida, la mente del _Snake Soldier_ era bastante compleja, algo así como un laberinto, indicando el nivel de preparación mental que había llevado al servicio como soldado de _Anubis_. Kristal sentía como el prisionero ponía resistencia, pero este no era rival para la mente preparada de un _N-Warrior_ al nivel de ella, por lo que pudo acceder hasta lo más profundo de su cerebro, tomando la información que deseaba. Luego de unos segundos, la hechicera de alejó, cancelando la unión psíquica, mientras el soldado se desmayaba por el estrés provocado a su mente.

"Lo tengo, sé donde está la pirámide de nuestra oponente." Comentó Kristal, mirando a sus compañeros. "Y teníamos razón; Qetesh es la _Pharaohn_ de aquí."

"Entonces ya sabemos a quienes nos enfrentaremos." Expresó Lucy con seriedad. "Kristal, hagamos lo que habíamos acordado; adelántate mientras yo y Raichu nos enfrentamos a Qetesh."

"De acuerdo… pero primero los acompaño hasta que nos enfrentemos a Qetesh. Si van a pelear contra ella, quiero asegurarme de que lo harán en optimas condiciones."

"Por supuesto."

"Muy bien, síganme…oh, pero primero…" dijo la hechicera, antes de voltear a ver a los soldados. "_¡SLEEPRA!_" Exclamó ella, aplicando un hechizo de sueño a los soldados, haciéndolos dormir en el acto. "Listo. Dormirán por varias horas."

"Vamos, Kristal." Expresó Raichu. "Dinos donde está la entrada a la pirámide."

"Claro, vamos."

Y con esto dicho, los tres guerreros partieron nuevamente, dirigiéndose a la entrada a la ciudad subterránea, sin saber que, en los cascos de los soldados, había un dispositivo de comunicación… y estaba activado.

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _166-Enemy Assault- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy X)_

Los tres se dirigían al oeste, alejándose del camino de piedra que les había servido como guía por cientos de kilómetros a través de distintos planetas, guiados por la información que Kristal había sacado de los soldados. El objetivo de ellos eran unas montañas anaranjadas a varios kilómetros de donde habían interrogado a los soldados, lugar donde, supuestamente, estaba escondida una de las puertas a la ciudad subterránea. Luego de unos pocos minutos, los tres lograron ver las dichosas montañas adornando el horizonte, contrastando con el desierto arenoso que predominaba en el planeta. De pronto, varias ráfagas de energía amarilla pasaron volando muy cerca de ellos, teniendo que detenerse y evitarlas. Kristal concentró energía en sus ojos para poder ver con mayor claridad a una mayor distancia, tratando de descubrir la razón de estos ataques.

A las faldas de la montaña se encontraba una base militar bastante impresionante, equipada con varias armas de defensa, además del poderoso escudo de energía que la rodeaba. Tanto en el interior como en el exterior de la base, pero dentro del rango del escudo de energía, se encontraban cientos de miles de _Snake Soldiers_, cada uno armado con su leal _Staff Weapon_ y algo que parecía ser unos guantes con varios cañones como de pistola por todo el contorno de sus muñecas. Con ellos se encontraban también varios mechas, parecidos a los _Goliats_ de los _Terrans _de _Starcraft_, además de algunos helicópteros que sobrevolaban la zona. Como la cereza del pastel, descendiendo de entre las nubes venía un _Ha'tak Mothership_, terminando de complementar la poderosa defensa de la base. Los tres héroes miraron esto con detenimiento.

"Al parecer nos esperaban." Comentó Lucy con cierta incertidumbre. "¿Podremos pasarlos?"

"¡Pues claro!" Exclamó Raichu con suma confianza. "Esta defensa no es nada contra tres _Súper_ _N-Warriors_."

"Pero no hay que confiarse." Expresó Kristal. "Aunque parezca fácil, no sabemos de lo que ellos son capaces. Hay que usar todo nuestro poder."

"Entiendo…" dijo la guerrera del fuego con algo de tristeza.

"Lucy, si no quieres pelear, lo entenderemos. Raichu y yo nos encargaremos de eso."

"No, está bien. Quiero ayudarles, porque sé de lo que ellos son capaces de hacer. Intentaré no matarlos, claro, sólo los desarmaré."

"Haz lo que puedas, no te excedas, Lucy." Dijo Kristal, mirando hacia el frente, invocando la _Sage's Stone Keyblade_ en su mano derecha. "¡Vamos!"

Con esto dicho, los tres guerreros salieron corriendo hacia la base, dispuestos a entrar a ella. Los soldados de _Anubis_, al ver a los enemigos acercarse, comenzaron a disparar con todo su armamento, haciendo que varias ráfagas de energía amarilla surcaran el aire a gran velocidad. Sin embargo, los tres _N-Warriors_ eran bastante hábiles y podían evitar el diluvio horizontal con facilidad, a veces usando sus _Keyblades_ para bloquear los ataques.

Mientras el asedio continuaba, el _Ha'tak_ comenzó a dispararles también, creando grandes explosiones cuando sus disparos impactaban el suelo justo detrás de los héroes.

"Eso podría ser un problema." Comentó Kristal.

"¡Yo me encargo!" Exclamó Raichu. "¡Lánzame hacia la nave!"

"¿Estás seguro?"

"¡Claro, sólo hazlo!"

"De acuerdo."

La hechicera saltó un poco hacia el frente, dándose la vuelta para mirar a Raichu frente a frente. El roedor ahora humano saltó hacia Kristal y extendió su mano derecha, misma que fue tomada por la hechicera, quien lanzó con fuerza al _Pokemon_ humano hacia la nave de combate que continuaba disparándoles sin cesar. Entonces, ocurrió lo impensable; uno de los disparos de la nave impactó de lleno en Raichu, con la fuerza explosiva suficiente como para hacer desaparecer varios edificios de un solo disparo.

Por supuesto, un _N-Warrior_ resiste mucho más que eso…

De pronto, el humo generado por la explosión se desvaneció, dejando ver la figura del _Pokemon_ humano… ahora con su cabello rubio, puesto que ahora era un _Súper_ _N-Warrior_.

"Showtime!" Exclamó Raichu, usando su aura para impulsarse en el aire y salir disparado como un cohete hacia la nave de combate, mientras su _Keyblade_ emitía algunas descargas eléctricas. "_Ilumina los cielos tempestuosos…¡ZAPDOS!_" Exclamó, mientras la figura del _Pokemon_ Legendario del trueno aparecía alrededor de él en forma de energía. "_¡THUNDERBIRD!_"

El _Zapdos_ de energía liberó cientos de descargas eléctricas a la velocidad de la luz, iluminando aún más el cielo. Las descargas eléctricas impactaron en el escudo de energía del _Ha'tak_, que absorbió gran parte de la electricidad. Sin embargo, luego de algunos segundos, el escudo comenzó a fallar y las descargas empezaron a atravesarlo e impactar de lleno contra la nave en si, generando algunas explosiones.

Dentro, los ocupantes de la _Mothership_ estaban confundidos pero en alerta, ya que ese poderoso ataque había quebrado sus escudos, que eran tan resistentes que podían soportar estar varias horas cerca de un sol. Los _N-Warriors_ eran enemigos formidables.

De pronto, una gran explosión ocurrió adentro de uno de los pasillos de la nave, varios _Snake Soldiers_ dentro fueron al lugar de inmediato. Al llegar ahí, descubrieron que Raichu había entrado en la nave, dispuesto a destruirla desde adentro, por lo que los soldados comenzaron a abrir fuego contra el joven con la intención de matarlo. Raichu, usando su gran agilidad como _N-Warriors_, bloqueó todos los disparos con su _Keyblade_, a pesar de que los disparos venían tan rápido como las balas salían de la más rápida ametralladora.

Raichu aprovechó el momento y golpeó el suelo con su puño izquierdo, mandando varias descargas eléctricas hacia el frente que terminaron electrocutando a los soldados, dejándole paso libre para continuar su camino. El _Pokemon_ humano corrió por los pasillos, evitando a los _Snake Soldiers_, cortando con su _Keyblade_ las puertas que veía, buscando algo en especial hasta que, por fin, estaba frente a lo que buscaba; el generador principal.

"Hasta la vista, Baby." Comentó él, intentando ser gracioso. "_¡THUNDERBOLT!_"

Una poderosa descarga impactó en el generador principal de la nave, sobrecargándola y haciéndola estallar. El _Ha'tak_ comenzó a perder todos sus sistemas principales; armamento, escudo, radares y, por sobre todo, su habilidad para volar.

Abajo, los _Snake Soldiers_ habían visto al _N-Warrior_ entrar en el _Ha'tak_ luego de haber penetrado sus defensas, sorprendiéndolos mucho. Para su horror, la nave de combate comenzó a estallar, debido a todo el daño que estaba recibiendo en su interior. Entonces, una explosión en un costado de la nave sirvió de ruta de escape para Raichu, quien salió de esta justo antes de que todo el _Ha'tak_ estallara en el aire, matando a todos sus tripulantes. Los _Snake Soldiers_ miraron esto con horror, pero este sentimiento se cambió a furia al ver que sus compañeros habían muerto por la acción de un hombre, por lo que comenzaron a abrir fuego contra este, quien se encontraba descendiendo.

Raichu, quien estaba en el aire luego de salir de la nave, no podía volar, ya que aún no conocía ninguno de los hechizos _Float_ o _Glide_, mismos que le permitirían tener esa habilidad, por lo que estaba a la merced de los disparos. El roedor humano usó su _Keyblade_ para bloquear los disparos que venían a su cuerpo y así no recibir daño.

Los soldados de _Anubis_, así como sus Mechas, continuaron disparando contra el roedor… olvidando por completo a las otras dos mujeres que se acercaban velozmente hacia la base, ambas convertidas en _Súper_ _N-Warriors_, hasta que fue tarde.

"_¡FIRE ARROW!_"

"_¡CRYSTAL SHOWER!_"

Ambos ataques viajaron velozmente por el aire, las flechas de fuego siendo un segundo más rápidas que las esferas de cristal. La técnica de Lucy impactó primero en el escudo que protegía la base, con la fuerza suficiente como para lograr hacerle un gran agujero lo suficientemente grande como para dejar pasar las esferas de cristal que venían detrás de ellas, mismas que impactaron con varios _Snake Soldiers_, quienes nunca tuvieron una oportunidad. Antes de que el escudo se volviera a cerrar, Lucy y Kristal pasaron através del agujero, seguidas de cerca por Raichu, quien cayó detrás de ellas. Ahora, dentro de la base, se enfrentaban a su siguiente desafío; vencer a los más de mil soldados de _Anubis_ y sus Mechas.

Nada difícil…

Varios soldados y algunos enormes robots comenzaron a dispararle a Kristal, pero la hechicera activó _Reflega_, haciendo que todos los disparos se reflejaran de vuelta a ellos. Los humanos murieron al recibir sus propios ataques, pero los _"Goliaths"_ resistieron estos con algo de facilidad y continuaron atacando. La joven usó sus _Crystal Challenge Keyblades_ para defenderse de los disparos, controlándolas con sus poderes mágicos y psíquicos, mientras ella realizaba otro hechizo… bueno, tres de ellos.

"_¡FIRAGA TOWER!¡BLIZZAGA TOWER!¡THUNDAGA TOWER!_"

Debajo de los siete robots que la atacaban aparecieron algunos círculos mágicos, unos de color rojo, otros azules y otros amarillos. De pronto, de estos círculos, varios pilares de magia elemental, cada uno dependiendo de su respectivo color, emergieron, impactando a los _"Goliaths"_ de lleno y destruyéndolos en el acto.

Kristal se detuvo un momento, viendo como un helicóptero caía a tierra cortado en dos y otro debido a las descargas eléctricas que lo habían impactado. Raichu estaba haciendo de su parte.

Por otro lado, Lucy estaba peleando sólo con _Snake Soldiers_, no con máquinas. Usaba su _Keyblade_ para desarmas a sus rivales y, con un fuerte golpe, haciéndoles el daño suficiente como para dejarlos inconcientes. Fue una buena idea que ella aprendiera a pelear físicamente y no sólo con su espada.

Entonces, varios Mechas, o _Goliaths_, le hicieron frente y comenzaron a dispararle. La _Magic Knight_ usó su llave para bloquear todos los disparos que iban a su cuerpo mientras se acercaba a sus oponentes. Sabía que no podía atacarlos directamente, así que tenía que inmovilizarlos. Reunió algo de su aura en su cuerpo, preparándose para el ataque… y al segundo siguiente estaba detrás de los robots, con su _Keyblade_ extendida hacia atrás, en posición de haber realizado un ataque. Luego de unos pocos segundos, todas las máquinas de combate que le habían hecho frente cayeron al suelo, ya que las piernas, brazos y armamento habían sido cortados por la llave de fuego de la joven.

Lucy miró a sus compañeros, sonriéndoles al ver que no había matado a nadie, y continuó el combate.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _76-The Mako City- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII)_

Luego de algunos minutos, los más de cinco mil hombres que defendían esa base yacían muertos o inconcientes en el suelo, habiendo perdido la batalla de forma rápida, sin haber siquiera lastimado a uno de los tres guerreros.

"Eso fue fácil." Comentó Raichu con alegría.

"La verdadera batalla está por comenzar." Comentó Kristal, mirando a la entrada de la base. "Sigue la _Pharaohn_… Qetesh."

"Kristal." Empezó Lucy. "Déjanos pelear a nosotros, ya puedes irte."

"¿Estás segura de esto, Lucy?¿No quieres que te ayude?"

"No tenemos tiempo que perder. En menos de cinco horas, _Anubis_ absolverá a _Mokona_ por completo y, cuando lo haga, será invencible. Adelántate, nosotros iremos después."

"Muy bien, entonces los dejo solos." Comentó Kristal, antes de mirar a Raichu con algo de frialdad. "Si le haces algo pervertido a Lucy, ¡Te corto la cola!"

"No te preocupes." Respondió el roedor humano seriamente. "En una situación así, no hay tiempo para bromear."

"Excelente… entonces, los dejo. Suerte a ambos."

Con esto dicho, Kristal se alejó del lugar, regresando al camino de piedra que estaba a unos kilómetros de ahí, continuando su camino. Mientras, Lucy y Raichu miraron fijamente la entrada a la base, sabiendo que detrás de ella estaba la entrada a la ciudad subterránea.

"Vamos, Raichu."

"Claro." Expresó el _Pokemon_, caminando hacia al base, siguiendo a Lucy quien iba al frente.

Ambos jóvenes ahora estaban descendiendo por unas escaleras, unas que parecían no tener fin.

"Nos tardaremos mucho así." Comentó Raichu con desgano. "Mejor avancemos rápido." Expresó, dando un salto hacia delante.

"¡Espera, Raichu!" Exclamó Lucy al ver a su compañero haciendo eso. "Oh, bueno…" dijo ella, antes de hacer lo mismo que el Pokemon.

Debido a la forma en la que saltaron, ambos jóvenes parecían que flotaban en el aire, descendiendo por las escaleras en lugar de caer a los escalones, descendiendo más rápido de esa forma. Luego de unos segundos, los dos llegaron hasta el final de las escaleras, habiendo llegado a la puerta que estaba en el fondo. La puerta se abrió justo frente a ellos, dejando ver lo que había del otro lado; si, una ciudad subterránea.

"Así que aquí es donde estaba escondida la pirámide, ¿eh?" cuestionó Raichu al ver el lugar.

"Eso no lo sabemos." Respondió Lucy. "No sabemos si de verdad esté aquí o no."

"Bueno, no lo sabremos si no lo buscamos…"

Con esto dicho, ambos jóvenes comenzaron a correr por las calles de la ciudad. Estaba algo oscuro, como si fuera de noche, sólo los faros luminarias del exterior era lo único que iluminaba la ciudad; ninguna casa o edificio tenía sus luces encendidas. De hecho, no había ni una persona a la vista.

"Que extraño." Comentó Lucy. "No percibo a ninguna persona."

"Es cierto, yo tampoco." Respondió Raichu. "Al parecer todos huyeron de aquí. Debió ser porque sabían que vendríamos."

"Eso parece. Pero, ¿y si se llevaron el cristal oscuro que tenemos que destruir?"

"Eso sería un problema… si es así, nosotros…"

Pero Raichu no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que en ese momento se sintió una poderosa presencia en el lugar, tan fuerte que parecía que la gravedad misma había aumentado varias veces, capaz de aplastar a un humano normal.

"¡Que poderosa aura!" comentó Raichu. "¡Siento como si mis huesos fueran aplastados!"

"Una presencia tan poderosa sólo puede ser de alguien." Expresó Lucy, haciendo lo posible por no caer. "Debe ser de un _Pharaohn_."

"¡Exactamente, _N-Warrior_!"

Los dos jóvenes elevaron un poco sus auras, ya que estaban transformados, lo suficiente como para cancelar el efecto de esa otra presencia. Al mirar hacia arriba, pudieron ver que alguien estaba sobre el techo de un edificio de unos treinta pisos, mirándolos fijamente.

"Veo que fueron lo suficientemente listos como para llegar hasta aquí. Pero este lugar será su tumba." Expresó Qetesh, la _Pharaohn_ del fuego.

**Fin del Capitulo 43

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Lucy****:** Hola, soy Lucy. ¡Oh no! Aún siendo una guerrera de fuego, Qetesh es simplemente más fuerte que yo, más rápida y experimentada en el combate. No podré ganar así… yo no…

**X:** Si tú pierdes las esperanzas, todo habrá terminado. No te rindas, nunca lo hagas, como nunca lo haz hecho hasta ahora.

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**Fuego contra fuego, la mejor manera de contrarrestar a tu oponente.**_

**Lucy:** Yo no me dare por vencida… ¡no lo haré!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** primero que nada... ¡PASENSE POR MI DEVIANT! Está en mi profile, las imagenes de los episodios. No tiene muchas imagenes y por ahora son sprites, pero para que se den una idea._

_Ok, ahora si, luego de ese anuncio..._

_Disculpen la tardanza, unos pequeños problemas técnicos se pusieron en mi camino, pero creo que ya todo está bien. Ok, nuevo capítulo, ¿que les pareció? ok, un poco más de acción, también la forma de Raichu como Súper N-Warrior ha hecho su aparición. Luego subiré la imagen donde corresponde._

_Lo de los semidioses enamorados, bueno lo puse para mostrar varias diferencias entre los guerreros de Anubis y sus ideales. Algunos son tan diferentes como se los pueden imaginar, uno como el caso de Qetesh y Anhur, cuyas ideas son muy diferentes a la mayoría de los Pharaohns del anillo exterior. Veamos como quedan ellos dos._

_Bueno, es todo, no olviden dejar reviews, aunque sean anonimos... y pasense por mi DA =D ( Y yo que juré que nucna diría eso XD )  
_

_Sobres._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	45. Cap 44: Fuego contra Fuego

_**4/JULIO/09**_

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

Kristal, Lucy y Raichu continuaban con su misión de encontrar la pirámide dorada que estaba en ese sector, pasando por varios mundos con altas temperaturas, cada uno más extremo que el anterior. Finalmente, luego de algunas horas, llegaron al planeta que se supone tenía la pirámide dorada… pero, por más que la buscaban, no podían encontrarla. Con el tiempo encima, sólo les quedaba una cosa por hacer.

Los tres _N-Warriors_ lograron capturar a varios _Snake Soldiers_ y leer sus mentes, sabiendo ahora donde estaba la pirámide; bajo tierra. El grupo se dirigió a la entrada principal, siendo recibidos por varios miles de _Snake Soldiers_ y sus armas avanzadas, pero no eran competencia para los héroes. Kristal tuvo que irse, convencida por Lucy de seguir adelante mientras ella y Raichu enfrentaban a la _Pharaohn_. La _Magic Knight_ y el _Pokemon_ entraron a la base, siendo llevados a una ciudad subterránea completamente deshabitada… a excepción de una persona en especial.

Frente a ellos estaba Qetesh, la _Pharaohn_ _of Nephthys_, capaz de controlar llamas sumamente intensas. ¿Podrá Lucy, con ayuda de Raichu, igualar el calor de las flamas de su oponente con las propias?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 44: Fuego contra Fuego, la mejor forma de contrarrestar a tu oponente._**

Ambos _N-Warriors_ estaban mirando a su oponente seriamente. Qetesh, la _Pharaohn of Nephthys_, era su rival, y estaba en frente de ellos… bueno, sobre ellos en realidad.

"Así que lograron llegar hasta aquí, ¿eh?" expresó la guerrera dorada. "Pero bueno, este lugar será su tumba."

"Estábamos en lo correcto, eras tú la protectora de este lugar." Expresó Lucy con algo de seriedad.

"Vaya, así que ya sabían que era yo. ¿Cómo lo supieron?"

"Lo supimos por los planetas de esta zona." Respondió Raichu. "Como todos estos planetas eran bastante calurosos, creímos que, de alguna forma, ayudaría a quien quiera que protegiera esta zona. Y la única enemiga que conocemos que puede controlar el fuego eres tú."

"Entiendo, son tan listos como pensé, no por nada han logrado llegar hasta el anillo interior. Pero lamento decirles que este será su final."

Qetesh dio un salto hacia delante, cayendo del techo donde estaba, cayendo frente a los dos jóvenes, quienes se colocaron en guardia de inmediato. La _Pharaohn_ invocó dos luces doradas en sus manos, esferas de energía que se convirtieron en dos dagas doradas, ella sujetándolas al revés, con la punta mirando hacia atrás, mientras su aura crecía cada vez más.

"Entonces, ¿Los dos contra mi o uno contra uno?" cuestionó la guerrera dorada.

"¡Por supuesto que los dos!¿Verdad, Lucy?" preguntó Raichu a su compañera.

"Claro que si." Respondió la _Magic Knight_. "De lo contrario, no podríamos salir con vida de esta. Ella es muy poderosa para cada uno por separado."

"No crean que uniéndose los dos en combate podrán ganarme." Expresó Qetesh. "¡No soy tan fácil de vencer!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _91-Dairansen (Great War)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth)_

Eso fue lo único que dijo, antes de lanzarse contra los dos jóvenes. Se movió tan rápido que ninguno de los dos, aún transformados, pudo verla cuando se movió y apareció detrás de ellos. Afortunadamente, lograron reaccionar a tiempo, girando sobre si mismos y usando sus _Keyblades_ para bloquear ambas dagas que iban a incrustarse en sus espaldas, dejándolos paralizados al atravesarles la columna.

"Tienen buena defensa, guerreros." Comentó Qetesh con malicia. "¡Pero eso no les servirá!" Exclamó, girando sobre si misma y dando una patada giratoria a gran velocidad. Lucy logró evitarla a duras penas, el pie apenas rozando su nariz, pero Raichu no fue tan afortunado, recibiendo la poderosa patada en pleno rostro, mandándolo contra un edificio cercano, impactando contra la pared de este y atravesarla fácilmente.

"¡Raichu!" Exclamó la _Magic Knight_ con preocupación, antes de tener que bloquear ambas dagas de su oponente con su _Keyblade_.

"No te distraigas, muchacha, o si no, te atravesaré con mis armas."

Lucy miró fijamente a su rival, sabiendo que lo que ella decía era verdad. No podía distraerse, aunque un amigo haya caido en batalla, ya que si lo hacía, podría resultar gravemente herida… o muerta.

'_Lo siento, Raichu, pero debo concentrarme en la pelea… tengo personas quienes esperan mi regreso.'_ Pensó la joven, elevando su aura de fuego considerablemente, misma que su oponente detectó fácilmente.

"Oh, así que también eres una guerrera de fuego, ¿eh?" cuestionó Qetesh al sentir, si, sentir, el elemento del cual estaba formada el aura de Lucy. "Interesante, entonces veamos cuales llamas son más fuertes. ¡Vamos!¡Atácame con tus flamas!"

"¿De verdad quieres eso?" cuestionó Lucy seriamente, elevando su aura todo lo que podía. "¡Muy bien!_¡FLAME ARROWS!_"

De la mano izquierda de la joven guerrera mágica, varias flamas con forma de flecha salieron disparadas, viajando a gran velocidad por el aire, superando fácilmente la velocidad del sonido. Sin embargo, esa velocidad no era nada para Qetesh, quien se podía mover a al velocidad de la luz al elevar su aura. La guerrera dorada logró ver las flechas y usó sus antebrazos para bloquearlas todas, demostrando que un ataque así no serviría contra ella, provocando que Lucy se sorprendiera.

"Debo admitir que el calor de tus flamas es algo impresionante. Me sentí algo acalorada." Comentó Qetesh con algo de burla. "Sin embargo, no tiene buena velocidad y el calor de tus flamas no son lo suficientes para vencerme." Entonces, su mano izquierda comenzó a volverse roja debido a la energía que estaba acumulándose en ella. "¡Te mostraré un verdadero ataque de fuego!_¡FLAME SPIRAL!_"

Qetesh extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia el frente, con su puño aún cerrado debido a que todavía sujetaba su daga. Sin embargo, aún con su mano cerrada, un doble espiral de fuego salió de esta, viajando a una gran velocidad, aunque lo suficientemente lenta como para que Lucy pudiera verla. La _Magic Knight_, al divisar el ataque, colocó su _Radiant Flames Keyblade_ en posición para bloquear las llamas y así disminuir el daño.

El espiral doble engulló por completo a Lucy, las flamas envolviendo todo su cuerpo, mientras seguían su camino por la ciudad. Las llamas eran tan intensas que derretían todo, inclusive las fachadas de edificios cercanos, sólo el aire caliente era suficiente como para derretir el metal. Algunas construcciones se derrumbaron cuando varios de sus soportes se derritieron por el intenso calor, mismo que se extendía por varias zonas de la enorme ciudad hasta que el espiral se estrelló contra la pared de roca maciza que formaba la caverna.

Qetesh miraba seriamente al frente, viendo el daño que le había hecho a su propia ciudad con ese ataque… y eso que muchas de los materiales de esa ciudad eran sumamente resistentes. Sin embargo, su atención se centró en el objetivo de su ataque, la _Magic Knight_ Lucy… quien estaba en el mismo lugar donde estaba al recibir las flamas, sin moverse ni un milímetro, con un aura roja protegiéndola. La joven _N-Warrior_ había elevado su aura y canalizado en su _Keyblade_, generando una especie de escudo defensivo frontal que la protegió del calor directo del ataque. Aún así, algunas flamas lograron a atravesar esa defensa, quemando un poco algunas partes del cuerpo de Lucy… cabe recordar que una flama de esas era capaz de incinerar a un humano normal fácilmente.

Lucy bajó su guardia, tambaleándose un poco debido al ataque tan fuerte que logró resistir. Estaba respirando con dificultad, ya que usó mucha de su energía en ese escudo protector. Y lo peor era que sabía que Qetesh, quien estaba riéndose maniacamente, no había usado toda su fuerza.

"¡Interesante, mujer!" exclamó la guerrera dorada. "Eres la primer persona que sobrevive a mi _Flame Spiral_, aunque haya sido más débil de lo que acostumbro. Deberías sentirte orgullosa de ese hecho… sin embargo…" continuó ella, mirando a su rival fijamente. "Me prometí pelear con todo mi poder desde el inicio, para no caer en el error que cometieron mis compañeros… ¡Prepárate, _N-Warrior_!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _95-Mashin - Zagato ~ Emeraude - _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth)_

Lucy se colocó en guardia, aún tambaleándose un poco debido al ataque que logró bloquear. Comenzó a sentir como el aura de Qetesh se elevaba de forma descomunal, saliéndose de todo lo posible. Notó también que el aire alrededor de ella comenzó a calentarse rápidamente, mientras lengüetas de fuego aparecían de la nada y giraban alrededor de la guerrera dorada, antes de desvanecerse.

Entonces, Qetesh desapareció de la vista de Lucy y, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, golpeó a la _Magic Knight_ en su puño derecho en el estómago con fuerza. Lucy no se esperó esto, el ataque tomándola por sorpresa. El impacto provocó que algo de sangre se escapara de su boca, además de que la fuerza del mismo golpe hizo que saliera disparada hacia atrás, volando a gran velocidad por las calles de la ciudad.

Casi cinco kilómetros de donde fue golpeada, la _N-Warrior_ impactó contra el muro de un edificio, atravesándolo por completo como si fuera de papel. Lo mismo pasó con varios otros edificios, siendo atravesados por ella, hasta que una viga de metal sumamente fuerte detuvo su viaje abruptamente. Lucy impactó contra esa viga de metal, rebotando hacia el frente un poco, sus ojos volviéndose blancos, aunque aún se veía delineada la cornea, por el violento impacto recibido.

Pero ahí no terminó todo. Qetesh voló la distancia que los separaba en menos de un segundo, dándole un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago a la joven, volviéndola a estrellar contra la viga de metal, esta vez doblándola casi noventa grados. Acto seguido, la _Pharaohn_ volvió a golpear a la _N-Warrior_, esta vez dándole una patada de frente, golpeándola en el pecho y mandándola nuevamente a volar hacia atrás, siguiéndola de cerca.

Lucy estaba volando al ras del suelo nuevamente luego de recibir el ataque directo de Qetesh. Sin embargo, la joven abrió los ojos, recuperándose del ataque. El despertar de ella como _N-Warrior_ la había hecho más resistente a golpes de esa clase, el entrenamiento que tuvo en la habitación del tiempo luego del combate contra _Morganna_ había fortalecido esa resistencia, además de portar su armadura de _N-Warrior_, que era mucho más resistente que su traje/armadura de _Magic Knight_.

Con todo esto, Lucy logró recuperarse del ataque con mayor facilidad, girando sobre si misma y clavando sus pies en el suelo para detener su caótico vuelo, creando surcos en el asfalto conforme se detenía. Cuando logró hacerlo, reunió energía en su _Keyblade_, sabiendo que Qetesh venía de frente y que podría sorprenderla con facilidad.

"_¡Crimson… SLASH!_"

Usando el _Shikai_ de su _Keyblade_, la _Magic Knight_ liberó una poderosa onda de energía carmesí con forma de media luna, viajando a una velocidad cercana a la de la luz. Qetesh, quien venía rápidamente, apenas logró sorprenderse, y cubrirse, cuando vio el ataque de Lucy venir a ella, impactándola de lleno con gran fuerza. La explosión resultante rompió las ventanas de todos los edificios cercanos en un área de diez kilómetros.

Lucy estaba respirando con dificultad, no sólo por la energía usada en ese ataque, sino también por el hecho de recibir tantos ataques tan fuertes de parte de la guerrera dorada. Entonces, sintió un fuerte dolor en su estómago, por lo que se tuvo que arrodillarse en el suelo, clavando su _Keyblade_ en el piso para sostenerse. Comenzó a vomitar sangre, algo normal luego de haber recibido esa clase de castigo de su rival, aunque luego comenzó a pasar el dolor. Realmente estaba bastante lastimada por el ataque.

"Cielos…"

"¿Qué sucede?¿Acaso llegaste a tu límite?"

La voz de Qetesh aterró a Lucy. Sabía que ese ataque no la podría haber matado, pero al menos pensó en que pudo haberla lastimado algo. Sin embargo, el tono de voz que podía detectar de su rival parecía indicarle lo contrario. Al alzar la mirada, la _Magic Knight_ logró ver como, de entre el humo, comenzó a caminar Qetesh hacia ella, con una mirada llena de arrogancia, haciendo los temores de Lucy realidad. Pero algo llamó su atención, algo que no esperaba pero que deseaba; ambos brazos de la _Pharaohn_, entre sus muñecas y sus codos, mostraban una gran rasgadura en su armadura, además de unas manchas de sangre, mismas que al parecer estaba saliendo de la armadura.

'_Logré herirla.'_ Pensó la joven. _'Al menos pude hacerle esas heridas. Es poco, pero ahora sé que puedo lastimarla si continúo así…'_ Lucy se puso de pie, sujetando su _Keyblade_ con ambas manos, a pesar de que sólo había espacio para una de ellas, y miró fijamente a Qetesh.

"Vaya, aún puedes ponerte en pie. Me sorprendes, mujer." Comentó la _Pharaohn_. "Sin embargo, este juego termina ahora."

"Aún no. No puedo darme por vencida… yo no puedo…"

"¿Quién dice que te darás por vencida?¡Simplemente te golpearé hasta que ya no puedas levantarte!"

Qetesh nuevamente desapareció, acercándose a Lucy a gran velocidad. Los reflejos y la visión de la _N-Warrior_ se habían incrementado un poco debido a la desesperación que sentía, habiendo incrementado su aura un poco más, lo suficiente como para lograr ver la silueta de la _Pharaohn_ moverse a ella. Lucy levantó su _Keyblade_, logrando bloquear la daga en la mano izquierda de su rival que iba directo a su cuello. Sin embargo, esto la dejó vulnerable al siguiente ataque de la _Pharaohn_; un ataque por la derecha.

Lo siguiente que Lucy sintió fue un dolor punzante en su costado izquierdo, uno que la dejó en shock por unos segundos. Al mirar hacia abajo, pudo ver la daga que Qetesh sujetaba con su mano derecha, clavada en su costado.

"Oh, al parecer ya no puedes más." Comentó la _Pharaohn_ con malicia. "Entonces, ¡tendré que acabar contigo de una vez!"

Qetesh sacó la daga del cuerpo de Lucy, provocándole más dolor a ella. La _Pharaohn_ intentó cortarla con su otra daga, pero la _Magic Knight_ logró bloquearla con dificultad, antes de saltar hacia atrás para alejarse de su rival. Pero la guerrera dorada no se detenía ahí, ya que saltó hacia el frente, siguiendo a Lucy de cerca. En el aire, Qetesh alcanzó a la joven y le dio una fuerte patada en su costado izquierdo, justo sobre la herida, dejando de nueva cuenta a Lucy en estado de shock. Eso era lo que Qetesh necesitaba para dejar a su oponente inmóvil para su siguiente ataque.

"_¡BURNING HAIR!_"

Varios cabellos salieron de la mano izquierda de la _Pharaohn_, envolviendo a Lucy en ellos, atándola de pies a cabeza, antes de que comenzara a apretarla. La _Magic Knight_ sentía como los delgados pero fuertes cabellos se incrustaban en su piel, quemando las heridas que le estaba provocando. Incluso su armadura, que era capaz de resistir ataques del nivel de una _Súper Nova_, estaba comenzando a agrietarse por los cabellos.

"¿Qué sucede?¿Ya no puedes más?" cuestionó Qetesh con malicia, aplicando más fuerza y calor a sus cabellos carmesí. "¿Alguna vez habías sentido este dolor?¿Este calor que ahora que envuelve?¡Recuérdalo siempre, porque esa sensación te la llevarás al infierno!"

La _Egypteran_ usó sus cabellos carmesí para mandar a Lucy al cielo, lanzándola a gran velocidad. Sin moverse de ahí, lanzó un _Flame Spiral _hacia arriba a gran velocidad, impactando en la joven _Magic Knight_ con fuerza. Las flamas engulleron a la joven por varios segundos, antes de desaparecer. Luego del ataque, Lucy seguía volando hacia arriba, cuando Qetesh apareció de la nada, sujetó su pierna, y la lanzó de nuevo hacia abajo a gran velocidad, impactando con el techo de un edificio cercano, atravesándolo, así como todos los pisos de esa construcción hasta llegar hasta el fondo.

Qetesh se encontraba sobrevolando el lugar, mirando con indiferencia al lugar donde había caído su oponente.

"Veo que al final no pudiste incrementar el calor de tus llamas, mujer." Comentó la _Pharaohn_, extendiendo su mano derecha hacia abajo, reuniendo energía y flamas a su alrededor. "No retardaré esto. ¡Prepárate a morir, _N-Warrior_!_¡SPIRAL-!_"

"_¡THUNDARA MISSILES!_"

"¿Pero que-?"

De pronto, varias esferas eléctricas, viajando como si fueran misiles, salieron de entre los edificios cercanos hacia la _Pharaohn_, quien, al ver los ataques venir, usó su brazo derecho, el que estaba rodeado de energía de calor, para bloquear y rechazar estos ataques, mandando a varios de estos en distintas direcciones, haciendo estallar algunas construcciones cercanas. Al mirar hacia abajo, pudo ver al otro _N-Warrior_, Raichu, justo frente al edificio al que había sido enviado hace unos minutos, con su _Keyblade_ en su mano izquierda, señalándola con ella, mientras respiraba con dificultad. Sin embargo, estaba riendo, a pesar de verse agotado.

"¡No te olvides de mi, _Pharaohn_!¡Yo también soy un _N-Warrior_!"

"Cierto, me olvidé por completo de ti." Comentó Qetesh, burlándose del joven, descendiendo a tierra a unos cien metros de donde él estaba, sacando sus dagas. "¡Vamos!¡Ven e intenta herirme!"

"¡Será un placer!_¡THUNDAGA!_"

Un relámpago salió volando horizontalmente hacia la _Pharaohn_, quien simplemente se movió a un lado para evitarlo con facilidad.

"Vamos, ¿eso es todo lo que puedes ha-?" Preguntó, pero se detuvo cuando sintió algo extraño en el ambiente.

El relámpago, al chocar contra el muro de un edificio, en lugar de hacerlo estallar, rebotó, como si fuera una pelota. El relámpago salió en otra dirección, impactando otro muro y rebotando nuevamente, haciendo lo mismo con cualquier otra superficie con la que impactara. De pronto, el ataque eléctrico salió en dirección a Qetesh, quien saltó para evitar recibir la descarga. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando el relámpago, al impactar otra superficie, salió disparado hacia ella, haciendo que tuviera que rechazarlo con sus dagas, así desvaneciéndolo de una vez por todas. ¿Qué estaba pasando?¿Porqué es que los ataques eléctricos eran reflejados como si fueran rayos de luz impactando contra espejos?

Entonces, mientras estaba en el aire, notó algo extraño; en el horizonte se podían ver como una especie de muro eléctrico, formando un círculo que tenía al menos unos veinte kilómetros de diámetro, y ella estaba en el centro. Podía sentir que algo extraño estaba en el ambiente sin necesidad de concentrarse. Miró hacia abajo, viendo a Raichu fijamente, quien le regresaba una mirada seria… mientras estaba rodeado de una energía dorada.

'_Limit Break; Thunder Garden.'_ Pensó Raichu. _'Una zona que recubre cada superficie con mi aura, haciendo un efecto reflejante que puede, como su nombre dice, reflejar mis ataques eléctricos. Cada vez que impacta con una superficie, puedo controlar la dirección a la que saldrá disparada.'_

"Tienes una técnica interesante, _N-Warrior_, pero no podrás conmigo aún con esta extraña zona."

"¿De verdad crees eso?¡Yo no lo creo así!" Exclamó el _N-Warrior_, sujetando su _Keyblade_ con fuerza y saltando hacia Qetesh, dispuesto a atacarla sin piedad aunque sea una mujer.

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _90-Aishuu (Sorrow)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth)_

Dolor, era lo único que sentía en ese momento, un mundo de dolor por todo su cuerpo.

La joven guerrera, Lucy Shidou, yacía en el sótano del edificio al que Qetesh la había lanzado luego de haberla castigado brutalmente con sus ataques. Recostada boca arriba, con sus brazos extendidos hacia los lados, la cabeza inclinada hacia su derecha y con sus ojos vacíos, la joven luchaba por sobrevivir. La fuerza de los ataques había provocado que perdiera la transformación, haciendo que su dolor fuera aún mayora a que si estuviera transformada. Varias heridas, producto de los cabellos llameantes de su enemiga, hacían que sangrara profundamente, provocando que estuviera a punto de perder la conciencia. Su armadura, que la había protegido de lo peor, estaba dañada, agrietada por la presión y el calor de los cabellos de Qetesh.

Mientras sentía como la vida se le escapaba con cada gota de sangre que perdía, se preguntaba una y otra vez una cosa; ¿Es ese el estilo de vida de un _N-Warrior_? Como una _Magic Knight_, nunca había sentido un dolor tan profundo, así como tampoco había recibido una paliza como la _Pharaohn_ le había dado. Ninguno de sus enemigos anteriores la había golpeado de esa forma; era la primera vez, y quizás la última si no salía de eso, que era golpeada así.

¿Esa era la vida de un _N-Warrior_?¿Pelear contra oponentes fuertes hasta llegar al punto en el que no podría moverse? Porque ese era el punto en el que ella estaba en ese momento, en el que sólo podía pensar en una cosa…

"X…" dijo débilmente, recordando a ese joven que la había salvado de la desesperación. Mientras sentía como se le iba la vida, recordó cierta escena que ocurrió hace unos días.

-

"_¿Qué?¿Estás segura?"_

_Habían pasado dos días desde que el combate contra Morganna terminó y ahora las cosas estaban hechas un caos debido a la declaración de guerra de Anubis. Casi después de que el Guardián oscuro se llevara a Mokona y a las Keyblades, recibieron una noticia de Novaterra; varias naves de combate, al parecer de la galaxia Duat, estaban invadiendo el Nintenverse. Una nueva guerra había comenzando._

_Eso nos llevaba a este momento. Lucy, la Magic Knight del fuego, comentó que quería participar en esa guerra, que quería proteger a sus seres queridos._

"_Si, estoy segura." Respondió la joven. "Quiero pelear."_

"_Pero, Lucy, la vida de un N-Warrior es bastante dura. Uno tiene que entrenarse y prepararse, además, los combates son extremadamente violentos."_

"_No me importa que tan duros sean. Yo… yo no me sentiré bien conmigo misma si no formo parte de esto."_

_X, quien la estaba mirando seriamente, se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda, mirando hacia el cielo del planeta Céfiro._

"_Lucy… la vida de un N-Warrior está llena de dificultades. Uno puede salir herido con facilidad, inclusive muerto. No creo que estés lista para un tipo de combate así. Si algo te pasara, yo…"_

_Antes de que pudiera terminar, la pelirroja se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda, recargando su rostro en la espalda del joven._

"_Ya lo he decidido, quiero estar a tu lado para siempre." Comentó Lucy, sintiendo como sus mejillas se volvían rojas por la cercanía del joven. "Te quiero mucho, y por eso no dejaré que cargues con esa responsabilidad sobre tus hombros tu solo. Así como tu me ayudaste, quiero ayudarte."_

"_Lucy… yo…"_

"_Entréname, enséñame a ser más fuerte, ayúdame a que sea lo suficientemente capaz para ser de ayuda a todos los demás."_

_X se quedó así un rato, pensando en esa petición que la chica hacía. Entonces, sin decir nada, se giró, quedando frente a frente a ella, mirándola con seriedad._

"_No me canso de decirlo, Lucy, te vez muy linda cuando te sonrojas." Comentó el Hunter, provocando que ella se sonrojara aún más, haciendo que tuviera que mirar hacia abajo._

"_Ah, b-bueno, yo…"_

"_Lo haré…" la interrumpió, llamando su atención. "Está bien, te entrenaré para que seas más fuerte."_

"_¿De verdad?¡Gracias, X!"_

"_No hay de que, Lucy… sólo trata de no ponerte en peligro."_

"_No lo haré…"_

-

'_No ponerme en peligro… veo que al final no cumplí esa promesa…' _pensó Lucy, riendo un poco ante este recuerdo. _'¿Es esta la forma en la que voy a morir?... X… Latis…'_

"¡No seas estúpida!¿Vas a rendirte tan fácilmente?"

De pronto, una silueta apareció frente a Lucy, como si fuera una especie de holograma, y la veía con seriedad. Era una persona que la pelirroja reconocía muy bien.

"¿Luz?"

"¿Qué estás haciendo?¿Acaso ya perdiste las ganas de vivir?" cuestionó el alter-ego de la _Magic Knight_ con seriedad.

"Yo no puedo hacer nada… mi cuerpo no se puede mover, no puedo enfrentarme a Qetesh así… sólo me matará."

"Entonces, ¿piensas dejarte vencer así nada más? Me decepcionas, Lucy."

"Luz… no quiero rendirme, pero, ¿Qué puedo hacer?"

"¿Acaso ya olvidaste las palabras de X?"

"¿Que?"

"¡Ya sabes, las palabras que X dijo cuando ustedes estaban entrenando en la habitación del tiempo!¡Recuérdalas!"

La _Magic Knight_ se puso a pensar en eso, intentando recordar que era a lo que Luz se refería. Entonces, recordó esas palabras, aquellas de las cuales hablaba su lado oscuro.

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _108-Hikaru's Emotions - _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth)_

_En la habitación del tiempo se encontraban todos entrenando, preparándose para el combate final en la galaxia Duat. Retirados del grupo, Lucy y X estaban entrenando duramente, haciendo sus propias rutinas a diferencia de los demás. Luego del combate contra Seketh, quien no sólo los derrotó a ellos dos, a Takato y a Haseo, sino que también destruyó por completo el planeta Tamera, ambos jóvenes sabían cuales eran sus límites y estaban trabajando en superarlos. Como primer objetivo; lograr que Lucy se transforme a voluntad en Súper N-Warrior._

"_¡Vamos Lucy! Debes controlar el poder de esa transformación." Exclamó X con seriedad._

"_¡Eso estoy intentando!" respondió la pelirroja, cuyo cabello en ese momento estaba tomando un color rubio. Pero entonces, la joven cayó al suelo, completamente agotada, su cabello regresando a la normalidad. __"No… no puedo."_

"_Si puedes, todos los N-Warriors podemos hacerlo." Comentó el Hunter azul, hincándose a lado de ella. "No te preocupes, lograremos hacerlo juntos." Expresó, dándose cuenta de que Lucy estaba mirando al suelo perdidamente. "¿Algo te molesta?"_

"_X, ¿Crees que podamos vencer a los Pharaohns?"_

"_¿Por qué lo preguntas?"_

"_Bueno, luego de la pelea que tuvimos contra ese Pharaohn, no estoy tan segura de que podamos vencerlos. Sentí su aura y es mucho más fuerte que nosotros."_

"_Vamos, Lucy, animo. Tú no eres así. Normalmente tu eres más segura de ti misma y de tus habilidades."_

"_Lo sé, pero… en esta ocasión, sentí miedo al enfrentarme a él. No sé si pueda lograrlo."_

"_Con nuestro poder lo lograremos. Cuando puedas convertirte a voluntad, podremos entrenar enserio."_

"_Pero, ¿Qué haremos si no podemos pelear más? Si nuestros cuerpos ya no pueden seguir…"_

"_Eso depende de la voluntad de nuestros corazones."_

"_¿Nuestra voluntad?"_

"'_No importa que nuestros cuerpos estén deshechos, nuestra aura es inmortal'… es una frase que al parecer Alan copió de una serie de televisión, pero funciona en este caso."_

"_¿Como?"_

"_La fuente de poder de un N-Warrior es su Nova Crystal, que brilla más intensamente mientras más fe y esperanza tengamos en superar nuestras metas. Por ende, mientras más esperanzas tengamos, más brillante nuestro Nova Crystal será, y más energía usaremos. Nosotros, los N-Warriors, podemos seguir luchando mientras nuestros Nova Crystals sigan brillando, no importa si nuestros cuerpos no pueden moverse por si solos."_

"_Pero…"_

"_Así que, recuerda esto, Lucy; si sientes que no puedes moverte, que tu cuerpo ya no da para más, enciende tu Nova Crystal, haz brillar tu semilla dorada, y te aseguro de que podrás continuar la lucha. ¿Entendiste?"_

_La Magic Knight se le quedó viendo con algo de asombro, puesto que lo que había dicho la había llenado de esperanzas. _

"_¡Si!" respondió tiernamente, sonriendo de forma dulce a su novio. "Gracias por animarme otra vez, X."_

"_No hay de que, Lucy. No quiero que algo malo te pase, y confío en ti que, si te encuentras en esa situación, podrás superarla. Nunca te rindas."_

"_¡Claro!"_

-

'_Nunca te rindas…'_ pensó Lucy, sus ojos volviendo a recobrar la vida que parecía había perdido. _'Haz brillar tu semilla, nunca pierdas las esperanzas… es cierto…'_

Luz miró como su otro-yo se daba la vuelta, ahora estando recostada sobre su pecho, apoyándose con sus brazos y piernas para intentar ponerse en pie, a pesar de las horribles heridas que tenía en ellos. También fue capaz de notar la poderosa aura dorada y carmesí que ahora la rodeaba.

"Ahora lo entiendo…" comentó la _Magic Knight_, viendo que no podía levantarse por si sola. "'No importa que nuestros cuerpos estén deshechos, nuestra aura es inmortal'… ahora entiendo que significa esa frase." Volvió a decirse a si misma, alzando la vista para ver a su _Keyblade_ a unos metros de distancia, extendiendo su mano para alcanzarla y usarla como apoyo para levantarse. "Significa hacer arder mi aura para poder seguir luchando… lo haré, me pondré de pie una y otra vez y lucharé con todo mi poder. ¡No me rendiré!"

"_Así se habla, Lucy.__"_ Expresó otra figura translucida, esta vez siendo X, quien estaba hablándole por medio de la telepatía. _"Sigue adelante, no te rindas, no pierdas la esperanza, ya que ese es el secreto para alcanzar un nuevo nivel. Lucy, haz arder tu Nova Crystal. ¡Haz que tus llamas sean más calientes que el sol más intenso!"_

"X, mi querido X, nunca perderé la esperanza. ¡Yo seguiré adelante!"

Luz, quien veía esto de lejos, sonreía, antes de desaparecer del lugar. Ella se desvaneció en el aire, antes de que Lucy fuera envuelta en un pilar de energía pura color dorado, misma que salió disparada al cielo, iluminando la oscura caverna por algunos segundos… siendo varias veces más brillantes que un sol.

* * *

_**-Galaxia; Nintenverse-**_

_-Planeta: __Céfiro-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _150-Frey - Hero of Love and Justice- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya)_

Latis, el espadachín mágico de _Céfiro_, quien había muerto en el combate contra _Morganna_ y que había regresado de la muerte para ayudar a su pueblo, se encontraba dentro del castillo de cristal, preparándose para el combate, cuando tuvo una extraña sensación.

'_¿Qué es esto que siento?¿Que es esta extraña sensación?'_ pensó el guerrero mágico, mirando hacia el cielo. _'Lucy… quisiera poder ayudarte, protegerte de alguna forma… Pero, ¿como?'_

"_**¿Quieres ayudar a esa chica?"**_ Cuestionó una voz proveniente de la nada, una que sorprendió al guerrero.

"_¡¿Quién es?!"_

"_**Hay una forma en la que puedes ayudar a la Magic Knight que está peleando en otra galaxia."**_

"¿Ah si?¿Como?¿Puedo confiar en tu?"

"_**Confía…"**_

Latis no era de las personas que confiaba fácilmente en otras, en especial si eran voces sobrenaturales que venían de la nada. Sin embargo, creía que si podía confiar en esta voz, quien quiera que fuera. Sin más que decir, el guerrero mágico escuchó lo que esa voz tenía que decirle, sorprendiéndose de eso.

"¿Hablas enserio?" cuestionó Latis. "¿De verdad puedo hacer eso?"

"_**Nunca miento, no es mi estilo… eso que te conté es un hecho que ha ocurrido durante millones de años en el Nintenverse. Es la realidad." **_

"Muy bien, entonces lo haré."

"_**¿Estás seguro? Piensa en las desventajas. Las posibilidades de regresar son mínimas."**_

"Mi corazón está decidido; ¡Por Lucy, haré lo que sea!"

"¿Latis?"

El caballero mencionado volteó hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de que el gran mago Clef estaba mirándolo seriamente.

"¿Qué sucede, Latis? Debemos reunirnos todos." Dijo el gran mago. "Hemos escuchado que los enemigos vienen hacia acá."

"Lo siento, maestro Clef, pero no puedo asistir a esa reunión."

"¿Qué dices?"

"Tengo algo más importante que hacer."

"¿Más importante?" cuestionó Clef, confundido por lo que había escuchado… antes de mirarlo de forma comprensiva. "Ya entiendo, se trata de Lucy, ¿No?"

"Si, es ella."

"Aún después de muerto, sigues velando por ella. No sé porqué, pero siento que entiendo lo que quieres hacer."

"Lo siento, maestro Clef, discúlpeme por dejarlos en estos momentos."

"Confío en ti, Latis, sé que harás lo correcto, lo mejor para nuestro pueblo… ve, ayuda a nuestros aliados."

"Si, maestro, Clef… gracias…"

"_**Vamos, guerrero de la galaxia Dream. Parte hacia tu destino."**_

Con esto dicho, Latis se volvió energía y salió disparado hacia el cielo, atravesando los muros del castillo sin dañarlos en absoluto. Clef miró por la ventana, viendo como la luz que era Latis iba desapareciendo en el firmamento.

"Hasta siempre, mi querido aprendiz…" comentó el gran mago, antes de continuar su camino para reunirse con los demás miembros del castillo. Después de todo, tenía que una guerra para la cual prepararse.

**Fin del Capitulo 44

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Lucy****:** Hola, soy Lucy. X, no me rendiré, no importa lo que pase. Es cierto, he olvidado mucho eso y he estado a punto de rendirme a la desesperación antes… pero no más, no volveré a rendirme, no volveré a pensar en eso. ¡No lo haré!

**Qetesh****:** ¿Qué rayos está haciendo?¿De donde sacó tanta fuerza? … ¿Y esas armaduras?

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**Secretos de la Keyblade.**_

**???:** De una forma o de otra, estaré contigo.

**Lucy:** Gracias… Latis…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** un poco tarde, pero acabo de llegar de una salida. ¿Que les pareció? Algo corto, creo, pero bueno. No tengo mucho que decir más que nos vemos el siguiente Sábado... y sé que había dicho que las canciones estarían el otro fin, pero estaba esperando a agregar más para que las bajaran de un jalón. Bueno, para antes del otro Sabado estarán, más o menos el Viernes._

_Sobres._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	46. Cap 45: Secretos de la Keyblade

_**11/Julio/09**_

_**Saiyan X dice: New Soundtrack del 184-191 en mi profile

* * *

**_

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

Lucy y Raichu, dos jóvenes _N-Warriors_, se enfrentaron cara a cara con la _Pharaohn_ _of Nephthys_, Qetesh, la guerrera de fuego y protectora de ese lugar. La _Egypteran_ rápidamente despachó a Raichu y le hizo frente a Lucy, queriendo probar los límites de sus poderes de fuego. A pesar de que la _Magic Knight_ peleó como nunca, Qetesh simplemente la superó por un amplio margen, dándole una paliza que casi la mató, de no ser por la intervención de Raichu, quien se enfrentó solo contra la _Pharaohn_.

Mientras se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, la _Magic Knight_ recordó algunos eventos en el pasado, mismos que le dieron la esperanza para poder levantarse una vez más y continuar la batalla.

Al mismo tiempo, en _Céfiro_, un misterioso ente le ofrece a Latis la oportunidad de ayudar a Lucy, pidiendo algo en especial; un trato que el espadachín mágico acepta con gusto, volviéndose luz y viajando hacia el espacio. ¿Qué será lo que el sujeto le ofreció a Latis?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 45: Secretos de la Keyblade._**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _82-The Mako-Controlling Organization- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII)_

Raichu era mandado con fuerza hacia arriba, impactando con fuerza el techo de roca de la enorme caverna, con tanta fuerza que todo el lugar retumbó. No la atravesó ya que la roca era extremadamente dura y densa, soportando el impacto. Los ojos del _Pokemon_ humano se volvieron blancos al sentir el impacto, quedándose incrustado en el techo antes de comenzar a caer velozmente al suelo, su casco/tiara desprendiéndose de su cabeza mientras caía. El joven _N-Warrior_ se estrelló con fuerza contra el pavimento de la ciudad, esta vez dejando un gran cráter en el lugar de su caída.

Raichu respiraba con dificultad, su cuerpo mostrando innumerables marcas de cortes, provocados por el _Burning Hair_ de Qetesh, mismos que habían dañado su armadura de forma notable, con varias grietas visibles a simple vista en su traje. Su _Keyblade_ no estaba cerca, la había perdido durante el combate y nunca tuvo la oportunidad de invocarla de nuevo a su mano, debido a la gran paliza que su rival, Qetesh, le había dado. Yaciendo boca arriba en el centro del cráter, el _Pokemon_ humano intentó ponerse de pie, pero todos sus intentos eran inútiles; su cuerpo ya no respondía como él quería. En la orilla del cráter, Qetesh miró con seriedad a su oponente, sonriendo de forma maliciosa.

"Veo que este s tu límite, niño." Comentó la guerrera dorada, reuniendo energía en su puño derecho. "Bueno, será mejor incinerarte de una vez para que ya no me molestes… _¡FLAME-!_"

"_¡RUBY LIGHTNING!_"

Un cilindro de energía carmesí viajó velozmente desde el otro lado de la ciudad, atravesando algunas construcciones a su paso, en dirección hacia Qetesh. La _Pharaohn_ sintió la energía acercarse, así que usó la mano que tenía rodeada de energía y con esta detuvo de lleno el poderoso ataque con ese brazo. Pero el ataque fue más fuerte de lo que ella hubiera esperado, sintiendo como estaba siendo empujada hacia atrás poco a poco por ese poder. Aplicando más fuerza en su brazo, Qetesh mandó hacia arriba el cilindro de energía, que se estrelló en el techo de roca de la caverna. Para asombro de ella, el ataque no estalló en la roca, sino que la atravesó fácilmente como si fuera de gelatina, hasta que el ataque salió a la superficie y se perdió en el cielo, saliendo del planeta.

"¿Pero que rayos-?" cuestionó Qetesh con asombro, no pudiendo terminar ya que alguien apareció justo frente a ella, a una velocidad igual a la de la luz, provocando que ella no pudiera verla hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Frente a la _Pharaohn_ estaba Lucy, la _N-Warrior_… y si, estaba transformada en _Súper N-Warrior Lv2_, que se activaba con la esperanza.

"¿Pero-?"

"_¡CRIMSON SLASH!_"

Qetesh tuvo que cubrirse con sus brazos y elevar su aura velozmente para bloquear el corte de energía carmesí que la _Magic Knight_ creó con su _Keyblade_, haciendo una gran explosión que provocó una enorme nube de polvo. Qetesh fue lanzada fuera de esta nube, volando sin control por varios metros, estrellándose con algunos edificios en su trayecto hasta que al fin uno resistió el impacto. La _Pharaohn_ intentó levantarse, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que su brazo izquierdo estaba entumido. Al mirarlo, pudo ver que toda la sección de armadura que protegía su brazo izquierdo había desaparecido, y que una marca color rojo intenso estaba pintada en el.

"¿Esa chica rompió la _Nemes Tunic_?" cuestionó Qetesh a si misma con asombro. "¿Cómo incrementó sus poderes tan rápido? … bueno, esto se ha vuelto más interesante."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _32-Mashin Lexus- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth)_

La _Pharaohn_ salió de ahí y dio un gran salto hacia el frente con la intensión de regresar al lugar de la batalla, donde Lucy, con su armadura ya completamente restaurada gracias a la intensa aura que emanaba como _Súper N-Warrior Lv2, _la estaba esperando.

"Veo que incrementaste tus poderes, niña." Comentó la guerrera dorada con algo de sarcasmo. "Pero ni creas que podrás vencerme con ese tipo de poder si es que tu peleas sola contra mi."

"¡No estoy sola!" Exclamó Lucy, confundiendo a la _Pharaohn_. "¡Tengo gente que me ayuda!"

"¿Ah si?¿Y donde está esa gente?¡¿Quién evitará que te incinere con esto?!_¡FLAME SPIRAL!_"

Qetesh soltó de su mano derecha el espiral de fuego a gran velocidad, dirigiéndose hacia Lucy. Sin embargo, la joven _Magic Knight_, en lugar de correr, extendió su mano izquierda hacia un lado y, para sorpresa de la _Pharaohn_, vio como ella invocaba algo color verde; la _Calm Winds Keyblade._

"_¡WIND OF PROTECTION!_"

Un viento verde comenzó a girar alrededor de Lucy, formando un escudo que rechazó el espiral de fuego con algo de dificultad, sorprendiendo a Qetesh. Se sorprendió más aún cuando la _Magic Knight_ desvaneció su _Radiant Flames Keyblade_ y una llave azul, la _Tempest Waters Keyblade_, apareció en su mano derecha.

"_¡WATER DRAGON!_"

De la punta de la llave de azul salió un dragón de agua, viajando directamente hacia donde estaba Qetesh, mirando aún con sorpresa, hasta que se dio cuenta del ataque que venía hacia ella. La _Pharaohn_ saltó, evitando la embestida del dragón de agua, pero se dio cuenta de que el dragón cambió de dirección y ahora volvía a volar hacia ella. Qetesh invocó sus dagas y reunió energía en ellas, creando dos cortes de fuego en forma de cruz, impactando al dragón de agua y desvaneciéndolo, antes de ella caer a tierra y mirar a su rival.

"¿Qué rayos son esas técnicas?¿No eras únicamente una guerrera de fuego?"

"Lo soy, soy la _Magic Knight_ de fuego." Respondió Lucy seriamente. "Pero, como te dije, no estoy sola; mis amigas están conmigo, aunque sea en espíritu. ¡Estas _Keyblade_s representan los lazos que tenemos!"

"Creo que entiendo; tus amigas deben ser de elemento agua y viento, es por eso que puedes usar sus ataques con esas _Keyblade_s. Sin embargo, ¿Crees que usar ataques prestados será suficiente? Aún con esa transformación, ¡no podrás vencerme!"

Qetesh se movió a gran velocidad hacia Lucy, con sus dos dagas doradas en sus manos. La _Magic Knight_ usó las _Keyblade_s de sus amigas para bloquear el ataque de su oponente, teniendo que usar uso de toda su habilidad para poder defenderse. Sin embargo, Lucy no estaba acostumbrada a luchar con dos armas, por lo que rápidamente tuvo que desvanecer ambas e invocar de nuevo la suya. Sin embargo, ahora estaba en desventaja en cuanto al número de armas, algo que tenía que arreglar lo más rápido posible.

Pronto, Lucy se vio superada por su rival, quien lograba causarle heridas en su piel, aunque no eran de consideración, pero era una señal de que estaba perdiendo terreno. Entonces, Qetesh se alejó de ella, elevando su aura considerablemente, extendiendo ambos brazos hacia el frente, aún sujetando sus dagas.

"¡Veamos si resistes esto!" Exclamó. "_¡DOUBLE FLAME SPIRAL!_"

De los puños de la _Pharaohn_ salieron dos espirales de fuego, cada una girando en una dirección distinta, serpenteándose la una a la otra. Lucy invocó de nuevo la _Calm Winds Keyblade_ y realizó el _Wind of Protection_ para defenderse. El viento verde formó un escudo que recibió de lleno el ataque de Qetesh, resistiéndolo hasta el final.

Entonces, Lucy sintió, para su horror, un fuerte golpe en su pierna derecha, uno que ardía como nunca antes había sentido. Al mirar hacia abajo, notó que una llamarada había atravesado el escudo y estaba impactando en su pierna, causándole gran dolor. Inmediatamente después, otra llamarada atravesó el escudo, golpeándola ahora en el pecho, seguido por varias más.

"¿Cómo se siente, _N-Warrior_?" preguntó Qetesh. "¿Creíste que mi ataque sería similar al anterior?¡Ese es tu error!¡Ahora arde en las llamas del infierno!"

Qetesh incrementó su aura, aumentando el poder de su técnica, misma que atravesó por completo el escudo de viento de Lucy, golpeándola de lleno. La _Magic Knight_ fue enviada hacia atrás varios metros en el aire antes de caer pesadamente en el suelo, un auto logrando detener su caótico vuelo. Entre los hierros retorcidos del vehículo, Lucy intentaba ponerse en pie, su cuerpo recuperándose poco a poco de las heridas gracias a su aura en su estado de _Súper N-Warrior Lv2_ que incrementaba las capacidades de su cuerpo en recuperarse en más de un 1000 por ciento. Sin embargo, tardaría en recuperarse.

Mientras su cuerpo se ponía mejor, estaba pensando en como hacerle para vencer a su rival. Aún con su nueva transformación, que incrementaba su poder, velocidad, resistencia, aura y sentidos, y que permitía que pudiera moverse a la velocidad de la luz si se concentraba, Qetesh aún era más fuerte. Si, igualó su velocidad, pero la mayor fuerza y experiencia de combate de su rival estaba abrumándola. Si no hacía algo, podría ser derrotada.

Intentando pensar en alguna forma de emparejar el combate, Lucy recordó las dos _Keyblade_s que sus amigas le había dado para que pudiera usarlas en combate. Sin embargo, sin habilidad para pelear con ambas manos, no podría usarlas correctamente.

'_Podría intentar controlarlas con la mente, como lucha Kristal.'_ Pensó la _Magic Knight_ mientras bloqueaba unos cortes de su oponente. _'Pero no lo he practicado nunca y no sé si resulte efectivo. ¿Qué puedo hacer?'_

"_**Confía, Lucy."**_

"_¿Rayearth?"_ preguntó la joven con sorpresa. _"Creí que no podrías comunicarte conmigo mientras estuviéramos en esta galaxia…"_

"_**Confía en tu fuerza y en la de tus amigas, que pusieron todas tus esperanzas en ti."**_ Respondió el espíritu de _Céfiro_, ignorando el comentario de Lucy. _**"Sólo con eso puedes superar cualquier prueba."**_

"_**Confía también en nuestra fuerza."**_ Expresó otra voz en la mente de la pelirroja.

"_¿Ceres?"_ cuestionó Lucy con confusión. _"¿Cómo es que…?"_

"_**No debes temer, guerrera."**_ Dijo otra voz, una que la joven reconoció como la del _Rune-God_ _Windam__**. "Aunque tus amigas nos estén usando en el Nintenverse, parte de nuestra esencia está en las Keyblades que en estos momentos posees. Usa nuestros poderes, Magic Knight."**_

"_Pero eso he estado haciendo y aún así ella tiene las de ganar."_

"_**Ten en cuenta algo, guerrera."**_ Empezó _Ceres_. _**"Tu amistad con Marina y Anahís es tu mayor fortaleza. Gracias a esa confianza y amistad se ha formado un lazo entre ustedes, un lazo que indirectamente nos relaciona a nosotros."**_

"_¿Qué quieren decir?"_

"_**Que tu puedes usar el máximo poder de las Keyblades de tus amigas debido al enlace que las une."**_

"_¿El máximo poder?... ¡No será que…!"_

"_**Así es, Lucy."**_ Afirmó _Rayearth_. _**"Usa nuestros poderes al máximo y vence a tu rival. Recuerda; tu mayor arma es la amistad."**_

"_Lo entiendo, Rune-Gods… no los defraudaré…"_

_**Música de fondo**__**: -**__127-Graceful Assassin- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts; Chain of Memories RE)_

Lucy comenzó a salir del auto destruido que había amortiguado su caída, poniéndose de pie una vez más, para algo de sorpresa de Qetesh, quien estaba ahora a unos metros de ella.

"Eres muy testaruda, mujer." Comentó la _Pharaohn_. "Si te hubieras quedado en el suelo, ya habrías recibido una muerte rápida."

"No puedo morir aquí." Respondió la _Magic Knight_, tambaleándose un poco y respirando con dificultad. "Hay gente que me espera, además de tener una misión que cumplir."

"¿Acaso no entiendes que estás acabada?" cuestionó, extendiendo ambos brazos hacia el frente nuevamente. "¡Otro ataque más y te convertirás en carbón!"

"¡No me rendiré!" Exclamó Lucy. "¡Recibiré tu ataque y verás que lo superaré!"

"¡Tu lo quisiste!¡Muere, _N-Warrior_!_¡DOUBLE FLAME SPIRAL!_"

Una vez más, dos espirales de fuego salieron de los puños de Qetesh, viajando a al velocidad de la luz hacia Lucy. La _Magic Knight_ cuyos ojos ahora podían ver movimientos más allá de la velocidad de la luz, reaccionó a esto, invocando de nuevo la _Calm Winds_, poniendo sus esperanzas en ella.

'_Anaís, ¡__ayúdame!'_"_¡WIND OF PROTECTION!_"

El viento verde rodeó una vez más a la _Magic Knight_ de fuego, encerrándola en una burbuja verde que recibió el impacto de la doble espiral de fuego, algo que hizo reír a Qetesh.

"¡Estúpida!¿No recuerdas que esa técnica no funcionó antes?¡Muere por tu estupidez!"

Pero, para asombro de la _Pharaohn_, el escudo de viento resistió esta vez su ataque de fuego con facilidad, dispersando las llamas en todas direcciones.

"¿Pero que-?¿Como es que-?" preguntó Qetesh con confusión.

"¡Te dije que no estoy sola!" Exclamó Lucy, dentro del escudo de viento, que impedía que los demás pudieran verla. "¡Tengo a mis amigos conmigo y me ayudan en la batalla!"

De pronto, el escudo verde se desvaneció, dejando ver de nuevo a la _Magic Knight_ en su interior. Sin embargo, al verla, Qetesh la miró con mayor confusión que antes, no entendiendo lo que estaba pasando.

Después de todo, Lucy estaba usando la armadura de viento de Anaís.

"¿Qué significa esa armadura?" preguntó la guerrera dorada.

"Esta es la _Calm Winds Armor_, la armadura de mi amiga Anaís." Respondió la _Magic Knight_. "Gracias al vinculo que tengo con ella es que pude usar su armadura, así como sus poderes… _¡Healing Winds!_" Exclamó Lucy, aplicándose a si misma los vientos curativos de Anaís, restaurando sus energías y curando sus heridas.

"Maldita, te recuperaste por completo."

"¡Mientras ellas estén de mi lado, no puedo perder aquí!"

"¡Entonces demuéstramelo!"

Ambas guerreras se desvanecieron en el aire, usando su gran velocidad para continuar el combate. Varias explosiones de aire se veían por esa zona de la ciudad, provocados por los impactos de las armas de las dos guerreras. Pronto, dos destellos de luz, uno dorado y otro verde, pudieron verse, moviéndose a gran velocidad por entre los edificios, sobre ellos y a través de ellos, hasta que ambas luces se dirigieron hacia arriba, impactándose una vez más. Esta vez, las dos mujeres aparecieron nuevamente, con Lucy aplicando todas sus fuerzas en la _Keyblade_ del viento para intentar superar a su rival, quien bloqueaba el arma de la _Magic Knight_ con una sola daga, mientras sonreía.

"Lo sabía, esa armadura es sólo defensiva."

"¿Qué dices?" cuestionó la _N-Warrior_.

"Me di cuenta cuando empezaste a atacarme; tus golpes fueron más débiles que antes, y supuse que era porque esa armadura es sólo defensiva. ¡Con eso nunca podrás ganarme!"

Qetesh empleó más fuerza, empujando a la _Magic Knight_ hacia atrás. Gracias a que usaba la armadura de viento, Lucy pudo permanecer flotando en el aire sin usar un hechizo, una nueva habilidad que esa armadura había obtenido luego del combate contra _Morganna_. Lucy miró con detenimiento a su rival.

"Entonces te demostraré otra habilidad. ¡Aquí voy, Qetesh!"

Con esto dicho, Lucy se lanzó en contra de su rival, sujetando firmemente la _Calm Winds_ _Keyblade_, Qetesh esperando su llegada. Pero entonces, la _Keyblade_ del viento desapareció, siendo reemplazada por la de agua, la _Tempest Waters_, la llave de Marina. Junto con ella, la armadura de Anaís desapareció, en su lugar apareciendo la armadura del agua, representando a _Ceres._

"¿Qué?¿Otra armadura?" preguntó la _Pharaohn_ con asombro.

"¡Esta es la fuerza de mi amiga Marina!_¡SAPPHIRE TYPHOON!_"

Con un movimiento de la _Keyblade_, Lucy liberó un poderoso tornado de agua, uno que sorprendió a Qetesh al no esperarse ese tipo de ataque, que la engulló por completo antes de estrellarse contra varios edificios cercanos, atravesándolos por completo.

Luego del ataque, Lucy se dio cuenta de una cosa importante; la armadura de Marina no le permitía volar, por lo que tuvo que cambiar a la de viento para evitar caer al suelo pesadamente. Una vez en la seguridad del piso, cambió a su armadura normal, sujetando su _Radiant Flames Keyblade_ en su mano derecha, mientras las otras dos flotaban detrás de ella. Miró con decisión hacia el frente, esperando a que Qetesh saliera de los escombros, sabiendo que ese ataque no la pudo haber matado… después de todo, justo antes de ser impactada por el _Sapphire Typhoon_, la _Pharaohn_ respondió con un _Flame Spiral_, reduciendo el daño recibido por mucho.

Y si, como lo supuso, pocos segundos después, la _Egypteran_ salió de los escombros, apareciendo frente a ella, mirándola con enfado.

"¡Maldita!¡Acabaré contigo lentamente mientras te hago sufrir!" Exclamó Qetesh con odio. "¡No te perdonaré estas heridas!"

Lucy se colocó en guardia. Sabía que la pelea había llegado a su punto más alto. Dentro de poco se decidirá el vencedor y, aunque no quería admitirlo, al parecer Qetesh ganaría. Aunque haya podido darle unos fuertes ataques, la _Pharaohn_ estaba en mejor forma que ella, aún después de haberse curado con el _Healing Winds _de Anaís.

'_La única forma de ganarle es con un ataque final.'_ Pensó Lucy. _'Debo darle con el ataque más fuerte que tengo en el momento preciso. Sólo así podré ganarle sin morir en el intento.'_

"¡Vamos, _Magic Knight_!¡Haré que armas en el infierno!" Exclamó Qetesh.

"¡No lo permitiré!_¡LIGHTNING ATTACK!_"

Un relámpago blanco cayó del cielo, dirigiéndose hacia la guerrera dorada, quien, con un movimiento de su mano, desvió el ataque hacia un edificio cercano.

"¿Quién es?¡Muéstrate!" Exclamó Qetesh con autoridad, deseosa de ver quien había sido el que la había atacado.

"Ese ataque… ¡No puede ser!" exclamó la _Magic Knight_ al reconocer ese hechizo mágico, uno que no olvidaría nunca.

"Si puede, Lucy…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: -**_ _87-Rantisu ~ Zagato no Omakage- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth)_

Un hombre alto, vistiendo una armadura negra, pasó a lado de la joven guerrera, sorprendiéndola aún más por su presencia en ese lugar. El hombre encaró a Qetesh, quien lo miró con seriedad.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó la _Pharaohn_.

"Latis, espadachín mágico del planeta _Céfiro_ de la galaxia _Dream_." Respondió el guerrero con seriedad.

"L-Latis… ¿Cómo es que…?" se preguntó Lucy, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta al ver a su antiguo amor frente a ella.

"Te lo había dicho; aún cuando esté muerto, no dejaré de protegerte."

"Latis…"

El espadachín mágico miró de reojo a la guerrera de fuego, sonriéndole, antes de que las carcajadas de Qetesh llamaran su atención.

"¿De que te ríes?" preguntó Latis seriamente.

"¿Acaso eres un espíritu?¿Una persona que ya no pertenece a este plano?"

"Si, lo soy; me mataron cuando pelee contra los _God Warriors _de la galaxia _Asgard_, pero he regresado para ayudar a los héroes del _Nintenverse_."

"Así que eres un espíritu… ¡Entonces tu mismo te has sentenciado al sufrimiento eterno al venir aquí!"

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó Latis con asombro, mientras Lucy miraba a ambos con algo de preocupación.

"Esta es la galaxia de la muerte la galaxia de los espíritus errantes. En esta galaxia, las reglas de la vida después de la muerte cambian a lo que están acostumbrados. Todas las almas de seres vivientes pensantes son absorbidas por el _Life Stream_ de esta galaxia, convirtiéndose en energía. Tu mismo te has sentenciado, guerrero."

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Mira tu mano."

Latis hizo lo que ella le comentó, dándose cuenta, pasa su asombro, y horror de Lucy, que algunos destellos dorados se desprendían de su cuerpo, siendo jalados hacia abajo, desapareciendo en el suelo.

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Lucy con terror.

"Esta es la galaxia de la muerte, como ya dije." Respondió Qetesh. "El _Life Stream_ de esta galaxia, a diferencia de la suya, absorbe todo espíritu que esté cerca. Las partículas espirituales que conforman el cuerpo de ese espadachín están siendo jaladas al corazón de este mundo para luego ser convertidas en energía, misma que utilizamos para activar nuestras avanzadas armas y cruceros de batalla. Debo decir que el proceso es sumamente doloroso para el alma en si." Expresó la _Pharaohn_, mirando como más y más destellos se desprendían del cuerpo de Latis. "Así que, prepárate, espadachín, porque estás a punto de entrar a un mundo de sufrimiento. Estarás destinado a ser usado como combustible para nuestras fuerzas armadas. Estás destinado a una vida de sufrimiento… por toda la eternidad."

Lucy se llevó una mano a la boca, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba por lo que había dicho Qetesh.

'_Entonces, Latis va a…'_

"No te preocupes, Lucy." Interrumpió el espadachín mágico, llamando la atención de la _Magic Knight_. "Yo no viajé miles de años luz para ser absorbido por una galaxia así. He venido para ofrecer mi vida por ti."

"¡¿Qué dices?!" cuestionó Lucy con asombro y confusión. "¡¿Qué estás diciendo, Latis?!" preguntó, mientras el hombre de negro volteó a verla, caminando hacia ella.

"Como estoy ahora, no podré ayudarte en nada, pero sé de una forma en la que puedo hacerlo."

"Lat-" Pero no terminó, ya que el espadachín selló sus labios con los suyos, interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que hubiera salido de sus labios. Lucy miró a Latis con sorpresa, con un profundo sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras él la miraba con cariño.

"Lo siento, se supone que X debía ser tu segundo beso… pero es probable que sea la última vez que pueda hablar contigo de esta forma."

"Latis… ¿Por qué?"

"Confía en mi… siempre estaré contigo para cuidarte, pero ahora de otra forma. Sólo confía en mi."

"Si, Latis, confío en ti…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: -**_ _184-Garden of God- _(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Cross)_

Los dos se abrazaron una vez más, la que podía ser la última vez. Mientras estaban así, con sus rostros descansando en el hombro del otro, Latis comenzó a hablar, lo a Lucy quien podía escucharlo, sino a alguien más, una presencia que estaba ahí.

"_Guardian Terra_, estoy listo... que mi cuerpo y mi espíritu sean usados para formar... una nueva estrella."

Un resplandor dorado apareció justo sobre los dos jóvenes, cegando a Qetesh por completo. Lucy, quien seguía abrazando a Latis con fuerza, sentía como el cuerpo del hombre se volvía más y más ligero. No necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber que estaba desapareciendo, pero si sabía que no estaba siendo absorbido por la galaxia Duat, sino que estaba yendo a otra parte. Entonces, sintió un fuerte calor en su pecho, al igual que un objeto moverse debajo de sus ropas. El medallón dorado que Latis le había dado a Lucy salió de entres su ropas y flotó frente a ella, absorbiendo los destellos dorados que antes formaban a Latis. La _Magic Knight_ extendió su mano derecha, sujetando el medallón, justo en el momento en el que otra luz cegadora se hizo presente. Mientras tenía sus ojos cerrados, pudo escuchar la voz de Latis una vez más.

"_Usa mi fuerza como si fuera tuya. De ahora en adelante, te sirvo sólo a ti… Master Lucy…"_

La luz cegadora comenzó a desaparecer, permitiendo que Qetesh pudiera ver lo que había pasado, sorprendiéndose por lo que no veía y lo que veía.

"¿Pero que-?"

Lucy, por su parte, abrió sus ojos más lentamente, acostumbrándose a la luz normal. Cuando los abrió por completo, la joven se sorprendió por una cosa… y no era porque Latis haya desaparecido, sino por el objeto que ahora sujetaba en su mano derecha…

Una _Keyblade_…

"La-tis…" dijo Lucy con asombro y confusión. "¿Eres tu?"

"_Si, Lucy, soy yo."_

"Ahora eres…"

"_Una Keyblade, lo sé. Te lo explicaré todo después, Lucy, por ahora debes pelear."_

"Entiendo… ¡Latis, bríndame tus poderes!"

La _Magic Knight_ se colocó en guardia, sujetando la nueva _Keyblade_, negra con blanco, que tenía, la _Guardian Kailu_, una _Keyblade_ negra que tenía cierto parecido a la espada de Latis en cuanto al mango y los dientes. Qetesh se quedó mirando con asombro, antes de comenzar a reírse.

"Ya veo, así que, para salvarte de la muerte, te convertiste en una _Keyblade_, espadachín."

"Te equivocas." Expresó Lucy. "Puedo percibir los sentimientos de Latis, y sé que esto era lo que quería desde el principio. No lo defraudaré… ¡No dejaré que su sacrificio sea en vano!" Exclamó, elevando su aura a niveles nunca antes llegados por ella, igualando o superando el de Qetesh.

"Muy bien, si quieres ser acabada totalmente… ¡Será un placer!" Exclamó la _Pharaohn_, expulsando toda su aura.

La energía de ambas guerreras de fuego comenzó a calentar todo el lugar, haciéndolo insoportable para la vida humana normal. Pronto el calor era tan intenso que incluso los edificios, creados con materiales especiales, comenzaron a derretirse como si fueran de cera. Ese era el nivel que dos guerreras de fuego tenían… y Lucy estaba conciente de que probablemente no saldría con vida de esta.

'_¿Qué puedo hacer?'_ pensó ella. _'¿Cómo vencerla sin morir en el proceso? Ella es tan fuerte que no creo que cualquier ataque mío pueda contra ella. Ya vio el Crimson Slash de Rayearth, también mis hechizos de fuego. Podría usar alguna de las armaduras, pero…'_

"_**Junta las cuatro, Lucy."**_

"_¿Rayearth?"_

"_**Realiza una técnica que requiera del uso de las cuatro Keyblades, sólo así podrás vencerla, usando la energía de las cuatro llaves al mismo tiempo."**_

"_¿Una técnica que use las cuatro Keyblades a la vez?¿Pero que tipo de-?"_

En ese momento, un recuerdo le llegó a la mente de Lucy, provocado por las palabras de _Rayearth_.

* * *

_El grupo se encontraba entrenando en la habitación del tiempo, ya pasando casi un mes desde que habían entrado ahí, volviéndose más fuertes mientras las fuerzas del Nintenverse detenían a los ejércitos de Anubis lo más que podían. Mientras practicaban, Raphael, el Dark Sage, entró en la habitación, llamando a todos los N-Warriors a reunirse. El hechicero les comentaba acerca de lo ocurrido en las últimas horas, del avance de Anubis y sus fuerzas y lo que estaban pasando. Entonces, Raphael comenzó a explicarles cierto tema, uno que llamó la atención de los presentes._

"_¿Keyblade Limit?" cuestionó Ash con curiosidad._

"_Así es; Keyblade Limit es una habilidad especial de las Keyblades, técnicas pasadas de generación en generación." Respondió Raphael._

"_¿Técnicas?¿No estará hablando de los Shikais de las Keyblades?" preguntó Tai._

"_No, es algo más allá de eso. Verán; la fuerza de un guerrero aumenta con la cantidad de Keyblades que tenga, aunque a veces no lo parezca. Hay técnicas que se pueden usar con varias Keyblades si el N-Warrior las posee. Por ejemplo, la técnica que usaron Alan y X cuando se fusionaron en Xan era una."_

"_¿La que usamos?" cuestionó Alan, mirando a X con confusión. "¿No estará hablando del…?"_

"_¿Keyblade Cannon?" terminó el Hunter azul, entendiendo a lo que se refería el hechicero._

"_Exactamente." Respondió Raphael. "Keyblade Cannon es una de las técnicas usadas por los N-Warriors al juntar varias Keyblades y usar sus energías para realizar una gran técnica. Ustedes debieron de realizarla inconcientemente, puesto que no tenían conocimiento de una técnica así."_

"_Dijo 'una de las técnicas'." Inquirió Zero. "Eeso significa que Keyblade Cannon no es la única, ¿verdad?"_

"_Exacto, no es la única. Hay varias técnicas, tanto ofensivas como defensivas. Algunas no se pueden activar a menos que se tenga un número mínimo de Keyblades. Por ejemplo, Keyblade Cannon requiere mínimo tres. Estas técnicas pueden ser usadas por cualquiera que tenga el numero de Keyblades necesarios, ya que no es una técnica del N-Warrior, sino una realizada por las llaves."_

"_Entonces, mientras más Keyblades tengamos, más Keyblade Limits podremos usar." Inquirió X._

"_Exactamente. Ahora, les diré algunas de ellas, que puede que las necesiten para el futuro."_

_Lucy ponía atención a lo que Raphael comentaba. No sabía porqué, puesto que sólo tenía una Keyblade y, aunque había Limits que podía usar con una, parecían ser más débiles que los Shikais. Aún así, puso atención, ya que más valía saber y no usarlo a necesitarlo y no saberlo._

* * *

'_Y que bueno que puse atención.'_ Pensó Lucy, sonriendo un poco y sujetando la _Keyblade_ que representaba a Latis. _'Sólo necesito tres Keyblades para este Limit, pero será mejor usar las cuatro. Muy bien, ¡Aquí voy!'_

_**Música de fondo**__**: -**_ _185-Invasion- _(**Soundtrack: **_Bleach movie 2: Diamond Dust Rebellion)_

Lucy alzó la _Guardian Kailu _hacia arriba, sujetándola con ambas manos. Las otras tres _Keyblade_s; _Radiant Flames_, _Tempest Waters_ y _Calm Winds_ aparecieron alrededor de la _Keyblade_ negra, con sus dientes hacia adentro, formando un triangulo. Las llaves comenzaron a girar alrededor de la _Guardian Kailu_, algo similar a como giraban alrededor del brazo de una persona cuando se hacía el _Keyblade Cannon._ Los dientes de las _Keyblade_s que giraban comenzaron a emitir relámpagos, mismos que impactaban en la llave que Lucy sujetaba, llenándola de energía.

"Así que me mostrarás otro truco, ¿eh?" cuestionó Qetesh. "Muy bien, ¡entonces te mostraré mi técnica más poderosa!"

La _Pharaohn_ soltó sus dagas, que comenzaron a flotar por si solas, antes de ella extender sus manos hacia el frente y comenzar a reunir energía en ellas, formando una esfera de fuego justo frente a sus manos, una que parecía ser un pequeño sol. Las dagas comenzaron a girar alrededor de sus manos, incrementando el poder de esa técnica. Al aparecer el mini sol en las manos de Qetesh, la temperatura del lugar se incrementó exponencialmente; todas las construcciones se derretían con mayor facilidad, ya que el calor generado por la esfera de energía en las manos de la _Pharaohn_ era muy superior a la del sol que se mostraba en el cielo. Lucy vio esto y apretó los dientes, preparándose para el final.

'_Esto es, el ataque final.'_ Pensó ella con valor. _'Amigos, ayúdenme, por favor.'_

"¡Esto es el final, _N-Warrior_!" Exclamó Qetesh, liberando su ataque. "_¡CORONA!_"

El sol en las manos de Qetesh salió disparado hacia el frente, un pequeño sol no más grande que una pelota de basquetbol, pero con el calor de cientos de, valga la redundancia, soles. Pero con cada metro que avanzaba iba creciendo más y más, hasta llegar al punto que era cinco veces más grande que la misma Lucy. El sol devoraba todo, incluso el suelo por donde pasaba, dejando a su paso lava ardiente. Viendo que no tenía otra opción, la _N-Warrior_ liberó su ataque, poniendo todas sus energías y esperanzas en el.

"_¡KEYBLADE LIMIT; RAINBOW BURST!_" exclamó, dando un corte totalmente vertical con la _Keyblade_ de Latis.

Cuatro cilindros de colores salieron de las _Keyblade_s de Lucy, ya que todas, incluso las que ella no sujetaba, realizaron cortes como ella. Dos de estos cilindros, uno blanco y uno rojo, salieron directamente hacia el frente, mientras que los otros dos, uno azul y otro verde, viajaron de forma diagonal, cada uno dirigiéndose hacia lados opuestos. Los dos que iban hacia el frente impactaron de lleno con el enorme sol que estaba a pocos metros de Lucy, aplicando todas sus fuerzas en detenerlo lo más pronto posible.

Ambos ataques estaban parejos, pero eso duró muy poco, ya que el de Qetesh comenzó a ganarle terreno a los dos cilindros de energía de Lucy, sus ataques perdiendo terreno poco a poco, el poder de la _Pharaohn_ incrementando de fuerza debido a su concentración.

"¡Desaparece de este mundo, guerrera!" exclamó Qetesh sádicamente, viendo como Lucy perdía terreno cada vez más. "¡Siente como las llamas queman tu carne aún sin haberte tocado!"

Entonces, ocurrió algo que ella no se esperaba. Los dos cilindros de energía que parecían se iban a ir en otras direcciones cambiaron sus rumbos, ahora dirigiéndose hacia Qetesh, quien los recibió de lleno. La intensidad de los ataques, que aún seguían golpeándola, hizo que perdiera la concentración, lo cual permitió de Lucy, usando hasta sus últimas energías, pudiera incrementar el poder de los ataques blanco y rojo y atravesaran el sol, dirigiéndose hacia la _Pharaohn_, quien al fin entendió de que se trataba esa técnica.

_Rainbow Limit_, un _Keyblade Limit_ que se utiliza con un mínimo de tres _Keyblade_s, pero que se puede ejecutar con más. El que lo ejecuta realiza un corte con la llave central, liberando un cilindro de energía que se dirige hacia el frente, mientras que las otras dos _Keyblade_s, las que le dan energía a la central, liberan otros cilindros de energía pero en diagonal, pareciendo que se perderían en el horizonte. Sin embargo, esto era una distracción. Mientras el cilindro central lucha de frente con el enemigo o su técnica, los otros cilindros cambian de dirección, dirigiéndose hacia el enemigo y atacándolo por los lados, queriendo sacarlo de concentración para que el cilindro central, el más fuerte, sea el que lo acabe.

Y eso pasó en este caso; al ser cuatro _Keyblade_s, fueron dos ataques centrales y dos laterales, con el doble de potencia de lo normal. Qetesh, quien estaba concentrando todas sus energías en el ataque frontal, no tenía anda para protegerse de los laterales, por lo que no pudo hacer nada para evitarlos y, cuando perdió la concentración, su técnica se debilitó, permitiendo que los dos ataques centrales lo atravesaran y se dirigieran hacia ella, sin que ella pudiera hacer algo.

Cuando los ataques centrales impactaron en Qetesh, junto con la energía de los dos laterales, se generó una enorme esfera de energía multicolor que engulló a la _Pharaohn_ por unos momentos, antes de ser disparada hacia el frente como un cañón, llevándose a la guerrera dorada en su camino. Entonces, al chocar contra la pared opuesta de la caverna, a unos quince kilómetros de donde estaba Qetesh anteriormente, y luego de atravesarla por varias decenas de kilómetros más, la esfera de energía estalló, creando una explosión sumamente poderosa, devorando todo lo que estaba cerca.

_**Música de fondo**__**: -**_ _110-The Other Promise- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix)_

Al terminar, Lucy terminó estando justo en la orilla de un cráter de fácilmente unos cien kilómetros de diámetro. Toda la ciudad frente a ella había desaparecido, dejado de existir, sin rastros de que indiquen que había una civilización ahí. Pero, detrás de ella, todo estaba normal, sin haber sido afectado por la explosión. Eso indicaba que esa "explosión" no fue más que una esfera de energía que devoró todo y lo desintegró, no como una explosión normal que empuja el aire a todas partes.

Luego de ver lo que había hecho, Lucy sonrió débilmente.

"L-lo logré…" dijo ella… antes de caer al suelo, desmayada por la falta de energía. Había vencido a su rival.

¿O no?

En el centro del cráter, un poco de tierra comenzó a moverse, antes de que una mano emergiera de ahí, después el cuerpo de una persona. Era Qetesh, saliendo de la tierra, su armadura agrietada, aunque aún completa, con heridas de gravedad por todo su cuerpo, aunque eso no le importaba, sólo tenía una idea en mente; la venganza.

"Maldita _N-Warrior_." Se dijo a si misma. "¡Me las pagará!"

Con esto dicho, la _Pharaohn_ desapareció del lugar, apareciendo frente a Lucy, quien estaba desmayada en el suelo. Qetesh la miró con odio, nunca nadie la había lastimado de esa manera, y eso hería su orgullo.

"Ahora que no tienes energía, no podrás hacer nada." Expresó, alzando su mano izquierda y formando una especie de lanza de fuego. "¡Muere!"

"¡Alto ahí!"

Qetesh se detuvo al escuchar esa voz, volteando para ver quien era el que había hablado. Sonrió al ver a la persona que se había atrevido a detenerla.

"¿Acaso no entiendes? Tu nunca podrías…" Empezó, pero se detuvo cuando sintió una poderosa aura, mucho más grande que la de ella, inundar el lugar. Qetesh se enmudeció, sintiendo como con sólo su presencia, aquel sujeto le había quitado las ganas de luchar… ¡A ella!¡A una _Pharaohn_!¡Guerreros que tenían la esencia de antiguos _Guardianes_! "E-esta presencia… es de…. ¿Q-quien eres?"

"_**¿Un ser inferior como tu osa cuestionarme? No tienes el derecho de saber mi nombre."**_

"E-es imposible… tú eres un…"

"_**No permitiré que dañes a esta mujer."**_ Dijo el sujeto, mirando a Lucy. _**"Aún la necesito para mis planes…"**_

"¡No!¡Tu eres un…!"

"_**¡Desaparece, Guardián caído!"**_

Lo siguiente que Qetesh supo fue que sintió un gran dolor en su alma, como si algo intentara arrebatar una parte de ella. Lo último que ella vio, fueron unos ojos amarillos.

* * *

La pelirroja comenzó a abrir sus ojos, sintiéndolos muy pesados, queriendo quedarse dormida más tiempo, pero sabía que no había tiempo. Cuando sus ojos carmesí se abrieron, lo primero que vio fueron un par de ojos celestes.

"¿Raichu?" preguntó Lucy al darse cuenta de quien era el que estaba a lado de ella.

"Al fin despertaste." Preguntó el _Pokemon_ humano, sonriéndole un poco. "¿Estás bien?"

"Si, eso creo… algo débil." Respondió, sentándose y llevándose una mano a la cabeza, sintiéndose mareada.

"No te preocupes, no es nada."

Lucy se le quedó mirando con algo de extrañes, algo que el _Pokemon_ notó de inmediato.

"Oh, no te preocupes, no te hice nada pervertido." Comentó nerviosamente.

"¿Ah?"

"Si, no lo hice, a pesar de que estabas indefensa."

"¿Por qué?"

"No es que no hubiera querido, sino que… él no me dejó."

La _Magic Knight_ volteó hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de que una _Keyblade_, la _Guardian Kailu_, estaba clavada en el suelo.

"Latis…" dijo Lucy con algo de tristeza.

"_Lucy…"_ expresó el espíritu del espadachín. _"Me alegra que estés bien."_

"Latis, ¿Cómo es que ahora eres…?"

"_¿Una Keyblade?"_

"Si…"

"_Gracias a ella…"_

"¿Ella?"

"_Latis…"_

_**Música de fondo**__**: -**_ _186-In Mother's Light- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman Zero 2)_

Los dos _N-Warriors_ y el espíritu voltearon hacia arriba, viendo un destello dorado que descendía de los cielos, como si fuera una estrella dorada, rodeada con algunos halos de luz. Este destello bajó hasta estar frente a los guerreros, quienes sintieron una gran calidez en sus cuerpos.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Raichu. _'Vaya, se parece a Terra del Final Fantasy VI…'_

"_Guardian Terra."_ Respondió Latis. _"Ella fue la que me ayudó."_

'_Hasta el mismo nombre tiene…'_

"¿_Guardian Terra_?" cuestionó Lucy. "¿Quién es ella?"

"_Es el espíritu principal de las Keyblades."_

"¿Ah?"

"_Es la que gobierna, o más bien, cuida, de todas las Keyblades. Una Guardiana de nivel inferior pero que tiene un trabajo muy importante; ella es el contacto entre los N-Warriors y los espíritus de las Keyblades. Ella me ayudó en convertirme en una Keyblade."_

"¿Como?"

"_Ella me lo explicó; cuando una persona tiene un corazón fuerte, puede crear una Keyblade con la fuerza de su corazón. Sin embargo, si una persona de corazón fuerte muere y desea seguir luchando por el Nintenverse, Guardian Terra aparece frente a ella y le ofrece dos opciones: regresar al Life Stream y esperar renacer, o convertirse en una Keyblade y servir a un N-Warrior."_

"Un momento." Expresó Raichu. "¿Quieres decir que hay algunas _Keyblade_s que anteriormente eran personas?"

"_Y criaturas, como en el caso de tu Keyblade, la Zapdos."_

El destello dorado se colocó frente a los guerreros, antes de comenzar a cambiar de forma, adquiriendo una apariencia humana. Era una chica hermosa, de cabello esmeralda, aunque se veía rubio debido a la luz que aún la rodeaba, mientras que un vestido blanco con encajes dorados cubría su cuerpo.

Parecía una diosa…

Sus ojos celestes se posaron en los dos jóvenes guerreros y en el espíritu del espadachín.

"_Guardian Terra."_ Expresó Latis.

"_Así que, esa es tu decisión, ¿verdad?"_ preguntó el espíritu.

"_Si, esto es lo que elegí, ayudar a la persona que más quiero."_

"_Entiendo… si eso es lo que deseas, está bien."_

"_Gracias, gracias por darme la oportunidad de proteger a quien más quiero de esta forma. Te lo agradezco."_

"_Ese era tu deseo, yo sólo lo concedí, como era mi trabajo. Espero que seas feliz con la decisión que tomaste, porque no podrás retractarte."_

"_No será necesario…"_

"_Entiendo… me alegro que estés completamente decidido." _Expresó la mujer, mirando con ansiedad a Lucy y a Raichu._ "Por favor, no permitan que Anubis se apodere del Nintenverse, o se convertirá en una galaxia muerta."_

"No lo permitiremos, no se preocupe." Respondió Lucy. "Lo prometemos."

La mujer sonrió ante esto, antes de regresar a ser una estrella nuevamente, para luego comenzar a elevarse al cielo y seguir adelante. Los dos jóvenes miraban como la luz se alejaba en el firmamento, viéndola con nostalgia.

"_Guardian Terra_…" dijo Lucy con cierta tristeza, viéndola irse, sintiendo como si ya antes la hubiera visto.

Mientras tanto, cerca de ahí, una mujer, también pelirroja, abrió sus ojos. Era Qetesh, quien tenía su armadura rota por completo, dejándola sólo con su traje de nylon color crema, que delineaba su hermoso cuerpo. La _Pharaohn_ miró a todos lados, desconcertada de sus alrededores, mirando hacia todos lados. Su mirada estaba perdida, no prestándole atención a nada más. Sus siguientes palabras fueron unas que uno no se esperaría.

"¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Quién soy?"

**Fin del Capitulo 45

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. ¿Y ahora que?¿Más cosas que ocurren en el _Nintenverse_? La verdad, espero que todo salga bien, de lo contrario, nuestro esfuerzo será en vano.

**Kristal****:** Yo espero eso también. No sólo nosotros estamos peleando por proteger el _Nintenverse_, hay otros héroes que luchan por sus propios mundos. Por ellos debemos apresurarnos.

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**Heroes del Nintenverse, Pt2.**_

**Kristal:** Cada mundo tiene su historia… y cada uno tiene el derecho de elegir su camino.

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** Bien, un capítulo más y un Pharaohn menos. ¿Que les pareció? Bueno, comentaré algo antes de que empiecen las preguntas:_

_Aunque Guardian Terra se parezca mucho a Terra de Final Fantasy VI, no es ella... o al menos no lo he decidido por ahora. Me estoy debatiendo en eso, pero por ahora no lo es._

_Oh si, Raichu no peleó mucho... bueno, si, pero no logró hacer mucho. Es más que nada una muestra del poder del Pharaohn, ya que Raichu es un poco más fuerte que Alan, Kristal, X o Lucy cuando lucharon contra Morganna al final del Episodio 4... y ya ven como Qetesh lo estaba apaleando. No se preocupen, ya veré una forma de regresarlo al juego._

_Keyblade Limit es una habilidad especial de varias Keyblades.  
_

_Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, la verdad. La Keyblade está en la imagen de las Keyblades... creo que es todo..._

_Nos vemos el otro Sabado._

_Sobres._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	47. Cap 46: Héroes del Nintenverse, pt 2

**_19/JUL/09

* * *

_**

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

Lucy Shidou y Raichu se enfrentaban a Qetesh, la _Pharaohn_ que protegía ese planeta. Lucy había quedado fuera de combate luego de una tremenda paliza, salvada de morir gracias a Raichu en el último minuto. La joven _Magic Knight_ logró regresar, ya con la transformación de _Súper N-Warrior Lv 2_, enfrentándose a Qetesh ya con más igualdad.

Entonces, varios secretos de las _Keyblades_ se revelaron en ese momento; uno podía cambiar de armaduras con la de otra _Keyblade_ y usar sus habilidades. También con cierto número de _Keyblades_ a su disposición, se podía crear un ataque especial bastante fuerte. Por último, se reveló que, si un espíritu con un corazón fuerte moría, tenía la opción de regresar al _Life Stream_ o invocar a _Esper Terra_, el espíritu de los mundos humanos, y convertirse en una _Keyblade_. Con estos nuevos secretos revelados, Lucy venció a Qetesh… o eso parecía, y que ella regresó, a punto de matar a Lucy, cuando un sujeto desconocido apareció y acabó con ella… borrándole sus recuerdos y dejándola vivir.

¿Quién era ese sujeto?¿Que otras cosas están pasando en el _Nintenverse_?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 46: Héroes del Nintenverse, pt 2._**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _146-SeeD- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII)_

_**-Galaxia: **__**Nintenverse-**_

_-Planeta: __Replira-_

_-Hunter Base- cinco horas antes-_

El _Maverick Hunter_ Axl estaba caminando por los pasillos de la _Hunter_ _Base_, siguiendo a su líder, Signas, quien al parecer estaba por mostrarle algo de suma importancia. El joven _Reploid_ estaba emocionado, el hecho de que el comandante quiera mostrarle algo de importancia lo emocionaba mucho, llegando al punto de casi perder la paciencia.

"Comandante Signas, ¿Qué es lo que me quiere mostrar?" preguntó una vez más el joven, no conteniéndose las ganas de saber.

"Paciencia, Axl, pronto lo sabrás." Respondió Signas, haciendo que el joven se entusiasmara más. "Llegamos." Expresó, deteniéndose frente a una enorme puerta de metal.

"¿Qué es este lugar, Comandante?" cuestionó Axl con curiosidad.

"Dime, ¿Alguna vez X o Zero te comentaron acerca del proyecto _Galactica_?"

"Un poco, sólo que era secreto. Es lo único que me dijeron."

"Entonces, es hora de revelártelo, Axl." Expresó Signas, colocando su mano sobre un censor y abriendo la puerta. Lo que había del otro lado dejó al _Reploid_ sorprendido.

Del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba un enorme salón, de tres kilómetros de largo por uno de alto y uno de ancho. Pero eso no era todo, sino lo que había dentro de este salón; un enorme crucero de batalla.

Si, así es, un crucero de batalla, una enorme nave, como las de _Novaterra_, pero con un diseño completamente diferente. Cientos de _Reploids_ trabajaban en darle lo que parecían ser los últimos toques a la nave, mientras otros entraban a esta.

"¿Sorprendido?" cuestionó Signas al ver al joven _Hunter_ quedarse sin habla.

"C-comandante, ¿E-es esto lo q-que creo que es?"

"Es nuestro propio crucero de batalla."

"¡Lo es!"

"El proyecto _Galactica_ era un proyecto que nos permitiría a los _Maverick Hunters_ crear un crucero de batalla como este para ir al espacio."

"¿Cómo es que…?"

"Hace unos dos años, se encontró una vieja cápsula en la región central de _África_. Al parecer, cinco mil años en el pasado, existió una civilización avanzada que llegó de las estrellas. Decidieron dejar atrás su tecnología y empezar una nueva vida. Sin embargo, algunos dejaron registros históricos para que la civilización en el futuro aprendiera de sus errores y de sus logros. Al encontrar esa cápsula, descubrimos un poco de historia de esta civilización, así como su tecnología. Al ver los planos de esta nave, decidimos hacerla bajo el nombre de _Galactica Proyect_, en honor al nombre de la nave que venía en los planos."

"A-asombroso."

"Y hay más." Comentó Signas. "Teníamos pensado terminarlo en unos años más, pero las posibilidades del viaje entre mundos y el aliarnos con _Novaterra_ redujo el tiempo de construcción de nuestra nave considerablemente. Está lista para volar."

"¡¿Lista?!"

"Si, de hecho, pensamos despegar en el acto. Esta nave está equipada con escudos diseñados por nosotros mejorados por los científicos de _Novaterra_, además de nuestros propio armamento láser, sistema de soporte vital, gravitatorio."

"¡Genial!" Exclamó Axl, justo al darse cuenta de que, de un lado, estaban introduciendo algunos aviones a la nave. "¿Qué son esos?"

"Son nuestros dos nuevos aviones cazas. El _X-Raptor_, capaz de velocidades de más de tres mil kilómetros por hora, dos ametralladoras láser, una de cada lado del avión, aparte de misiles de plasma. El otro es el _Z-Viper_, que se mueve más lento que el _X-Raptor_, pero tiene cuatro ametralladoras láser y también misiles de plasma. Ambos posees escudos personales para protegerlos de impactos directos, y fueron nombrados en honor a X y Zero, los _Reploids_ legendarios."

"¡Hey!¿Y que hay de mi?"

"Aún no eres lo suficientemente legendario."

"¡Oh vamos!"

"No te quejes, si sigues como vas, podríamos crear una nave en tu nombre."

"¡Genial!"

"Bien, entremos, debemos irnos."

"¿A donde?"

"Le prometí a Raphael que, cuando esta nave esté lista, partiríamos a la batalla a defender algún mundo humano. Como ya está terminada, es hora de cumplir nuestra promesa. Vamos."

Ambos _Reploids_ entraron en la enorme nave, usando los transportadores para viajar hacia el puente de mando, donde había muchos otros navegadores… aunque una llamó la atención de Axl.

"¿Nana?¿Que estás haciendo aquí?" cuestionó el _Reploid_ al ver a una chica de cabello rosado y blanco que se habían encontrado en su aventura a _Giga City _estar frente a una de las computadoras del puente, girándose para verlo directamente.

"Oh, hola, Axl, tiempo sin vernos." Respondió la navegadora. "Me asignaron a ser la navegadora de esta nave."

"¿La navegadora de este crucero de batalla?"

"Así es…" expresó Nana, antes de ver al otro _Reploid_ que venía con Axl. "Comandante Signas, estamos listos para despegar."

"Muy bien." Respondió Signas, mirando a todo el personal, activando un comunicador en su oído que le permitía que todos en la nave lo escucharan. "¡Escuchen todos! Habla el comandante Signas. ¡Prepárense para el despegue!" expresó, apagando después su comunicador. "Muy bien, vámonos."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _145-Stage Select 1(X5)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X5)_

Los demás _Reploids_ se pusieron a trabajar, presionando varios botones de sus terminales. Pronto, luego de que los _Reploids_ en el exterior se alejaran, los motores del enorme crucero de batalla cobraron vida por primera vez, haciendo temblar toda la zona. Dos enormes puertas en la parte superior del hangar se abrieron para dejar salir a la enorme nave que comenzaba a tomar vuelo. A los pocos minutos, el crucero de batalla de _Replira_ había despegado, elevándose al cielo y, finalmente, saliendo de la atmosfera del planeta, flotando en el espacio.

"Despegue exitoso, señor… estamos en el espacio." Expresó Nana, haciendo que todos en el puente celebraran.

"Excelente." Empezó Signas. "Ahora sólo queda…"

De pronto, varias alarmas sonaron en lugar, haciendo que todos se mantuvieran en sus puestos, confundidos por lo que pasan.

"¡Informe de la situación!" Exclamó Signas.

"¡Naves acercándose al planeta, saldrán del _Hyperspace_ en pocos segundos!" exclamó Nana con algo de miedo.

"¿Enemigos?"

"No sabría decirle, señor, aún no hemos colocado los datos de naves aliadas y enemigas en la computadora."

"Tendremos que esperar… ¡Escudos activados, armas en línea! No tomemos riesgos."

"¡Si, señor!" Exclamaron los _Reploids_, activando el armamento de la nave, listo para el combate.

Pasaron los segundos y, como Nana dijo, cinco naves salieron del _Hyperspace_, cerca de la nave de los _Reploids_.

"¿Y bien?¿De que tipo son?" cuestionó el comandante con seriedad.

"Parece que son…" empezó Nana, antes de sentirse aliviada. "Contacto visual confirmado… son _Zodiacs _de _Novaterra_." Dijo ella, algunas pantallas activándose para revelar que, efectivamente, se trataban de _Battlecruisers_ de _Novaterra_. Fue en ese momento que se activó otra pequeña alarma. "Recibimos señar de audio y video."

"Ponlo en pantalla."

Nana comenzó a trabajar, transfiriendo la imagen a las pantallas, mostrando una joven de cabello color lila.

"_Habla la capitán Tessa del Zodiac __Tuatha de Danaan__. ¿Estoy hablando con la nave de los Reploids?"_

"Así es. Soy Signas, comandante de los _Maverick Hunters_ y el comandante de esta nave."

"_Me alegro de escuchar eso. Master Raphael nos envió a venir por ustedes para guiarlos a la batalla."_

"Entiendo, y estamos agradecidos por el ofrecimiento."

"_Muy bien… entonces sólo hay que esperar a nuestros aliados."_

Apenas terminó de decir eso cuando otras tres ventanas al _Hyperspace_ se abrieron cerca de ellos, revelando otras tres naves, aunque de diseño diferente al de ambas razas que se encontraban en ese momento ahí.

"Han llegado." Comentó Tessa, justo cuando una ventana de comunicación enlazó a las tres naves.

"Este es _Epion Prime_, líder de los _Mecronets_."

"Epion, ¿Así que será usted el que nos escolte al campo de batalla?" cuestionó Signas.

"Sé que suena irónico, pero así es la guerra; tus antiguos enemigos pueden ser tus futuros aliados y viceversa. Aún así, me siendo obligado a volver a ofrecer disculpas por lo que ha pasado."

"Lo entiendo, y no se preocupe por eso, que ya quedó en el pasado. Es hora de que veamos hacia un nuevo futuro."

"Que está siendo obstaculizado por _Anubis_, si."

"Caballeros." Interrumpió Tessa. "Si no les molesta, quisiéramos partir de inmediato. Master Raphael me ha dicho que un mundo humano cerca de aquí está por ser atacado, a menos que lleguemos en menos de una hora. Les transferiré las coordenadas de donde vamos a ir."

"Entiendo… entonces vayamos." Expresó Signas, mirando a Axl. "¿Listo, chico?"

"¡Por supuesto, jefe!" Exclamó el _Reploid_ con emoción.

"Muy bien… ¡todos, prepárense para entrar al _Hyperspace_!"

Con esto dicho, los tripulantes de todas las naves comenzaron a moverse, preparándose para el viaje. Los nueve cruceros de combate; cinco _Zodiacs_, tres _Alverions _y el crucero de los _Reploids_, comenzaron a moverse hacia delante, alejándose de la orbita de _Replira_, hasta que se abrieron varias ventanas _Hyperspace_ a las cuales entraron, dirigiéndose al combate.

* * *

_-Planeta: Pokearth-_

_-Región Sinnoh—Quince horas antes-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _180-Rolling Thunder- _(**Soundtrack: **_Gears of Wars)_

Un joven, de unos diecisiete años de edad, se encontraba corriendo a gran velocidad por los bosques frondosos de la región _Sinnoh_, uno de los "países" del planeta _Pokemon_. Su cabello castaño se movía con el viento, mientras evitaba las ramas que amenazaban con cortarle un poco la piel. Atrás de él venían dos _Pokemons_, un Sceptile y un Lucario, pertenecientes al joven que estaba justo frente a ellos, preparados para protegerlo de todo, mientras el sonido de aviones de combate pasando sobre él a gran velocidad y de varias explosiones a lo lejos incrementaban el nivel de adrenalina en su cuerpo.

El joven, de camisa café y pantalones azul marino, se llamaba Juan, un _Pokemon Trainer_ de la región _Hoenn_, quien participó en _Sinnoh _hace unas semanas. Se encontraba entrenando en _Mt Coronet_ para poder volverse más habilidoso en cuanto a _Pokemons_ se trataban, cuando algo extraordinario ocurrió.

Pasó hace cinco horas, cuando estaba entrenando con sus _Pokemons_ dentro del monte, rompiendo algunas rocas para incrementar la fortaleza de sus camaradas. En ese momento, comenzó a escuchar un sonido de explosiones a lo lejos, por lo cual decidió salir a investigar para ver de qué se trataba. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que _Oreburgh City_, una ciudad minera que estaba cerca de ahí, estaba siendo bombardeada por varios destellos dorados desde el cielo, más allá de las nubes.

Luego de algunos minutos, el joven invocó a su Alakazam y le ordenó que los transportara al centro _Pokemon_ de ese pueblo. Al hacerlo, el joven quedó horrorizado al ver que la ciudad por completa había sido destruida, el _Pokemon Center_ detrás de él estaba sin techo

Al principio creyó que se trataban de meteoritos, aunque nunca había visto varios caer justamente en una ciudad y no en otras partes. Pero fue en ese momento en el que vio que, acercándose desde el cielo, venían varias naves pequeñas color negro, teniendo la forma de una media luna. Estos cazas comenzaron a atacar a toda construcción que quedaba en pie, matando a más personas. El joven Juan hizo lo que pudo, reunió a cuanta gente podía y le ordenó a Alakazam que los transportara a todos al _Mt Coronet_ donde antes estaba, salvándoles la vida. Después de esto, el joven y sus _Pokemons_ se fueron de ahí, dirigiéndose a la ciudad más cercana luego de _Oreburgh_; _Jubilife City_, una de las ciudades importantes de _Sinnoh_.

No sabía que la invasión de _Anubis_ había comenzado en _Pokearth_, pero tenía que hacer algo.

Y eso nos lleva de vuelta al presente, cuando Juan se encontraba corriendo junto con Sceptile y Lucario. ¿Por qué ellos a fuera? Bueno, durante su viaje a _Jubilife_ en bicicleta porque quería mantener a Alakazam descansado, se encontró con los soldados de _Anubis_, los _Snake Soldiers_. Por poco y no la libra, casi siendo disparado en el pecho por uno de sus _Staff Weapons_, pero logró salir. Por eso es que tenía a dos de sus _Pokemons_ afuera.

El joven y sus _Pokemons_ salieron de ese trozo del bosque, sólo para darse cuenta de que habían terminado en un risco de varios metros de alto, por lo que tenían que buscar otra ruta. Sin embargo, podían ver la ciudad de _Jubilife_ desde ahí y lo que vieron no le agradó nada.

Sobre los cielos de la ciudad se llevaba a cabo un combate de aviones caza.

Los habitantes de _Jubilife City_ corrían despavoridos de los _Death Gliders_ de _Anubis_ que atacaban la ciudad, no los _Ha'taks_, ya que estos estaban ocupados enfrentándose a los _Zodiacs_ de _Novaterra_ que acababan de aparecer para defender el planeta. Los humanos de _Pokearth_ no se quedaron sin hacer nada. El ejército de _Sinnoh_, conformado de soldados y sus _Pokemons_, llegó a la ciudad un poco antes que los _Death Gliders_ y comenzó a evacuar a los civiles, cuando la muerte llegó del cielo. Los humanos los recibieron con artillería antiaérea y varias técnicas _Pokemon_ para derribarlos, pero los _Death Gliders_ eran muy rápidos y ágiles, además de poseer un escudo protector alrededor de ellos que los protegía de los impactos directos, aunque muchos impactos debilitarían el escudo y los dejarían al descubierto. Los cazas de _Anubis_ hacían destrozos en la ciudad, que pronto comenzó a convertirse en un mar de llamas.

Fue en ese momento que los cazas de _Sinnoh_, parecidos a aviones F-16 y F-18, llegaron a la ciudad para comenzar el combate aéreo. Pero este combate no duró más de diez minutos; los _Death Gliders_ eran más rápidos que los cazas humanos y fácilmente evitaban el fuego enemigo, además de que sus escudos les daban resistencia contra los misiles y armas proyectiles de los humanos. Pronto, los cincuenta aviones humanos fueron derribados por los invasores, quienes resumieron su trabajo de hacer arder la ciudad. Pocos minutos después, _Jubilife City_ yacía en ruinas.

"¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?" se preguntó Juan con cierto temor. ¿Acaso era el fin del mundo? Sus _Pokemons_ sentían este temor y no podían evitar el sentir lo mismo.

"¡Oye, tu!"

Juan se volteó hacia atrás, sólo para ver como cinco _Snake Soldiers_ le apuntaban con sus armas a él y a sus _Pokemons_.

"¡Quietos ahí!¡No se muevan!" exclamó uno de los soldados. "¡Ríndanse e inclínense ante su nuevo dios, _Anubis_!"

"¿_Anubis_?¿De quien están hablando?¿Quienes son ustedes?" preguntó Juan con seriedad.

"¡Al suelo, muchacho!¡Tú y tus criaturas!¡O si no te-!"

"_¡ICE BEAM!_"

De pronto, un rayo de hielo impactó a los soldados, congelándolos en el acto.

"¿Pero que-?" se preguntó el joven al ver a los que casi eran sus asesinos congelados como paletas de hielo.

"Vaya, estuvo cerca. ¿Estás bien?"

El chico volteó a un lado, dándose cuenta de que, saliendo del bosque, venía una chica de cabello negro, con dos trenzas de una forma algo extraña, de blusa blanca y una falda de cuadros. Detrás de ella venía un _Pokemon_ parecido a un hombre de nieve; un Abomasnow.

"¿Candice?" preguntó Juan al reconocer a una de las _Gym Lider_ de _Sinnoh_.

"Oh, ¿me conoces?" preguntó la chica.

"Claro… luché contra ti hace unos meses para ganarme tu medalla."

"¡Oh, cierto!¡Lo había olvidado!" exclamó ella en un tono alegre y a la vez nervioso… antes de verlo con un poco de seriedad. "Es cierto, tu eres un buen entrenador, ¿no?"

"Bueno, no quiero presumir, pero… gané la liga _Hoenn _y estuve cerca de ganar las de _Johto_ y _Sinnoh_, y ahorita estaría compitiendo en _Kanto_ de no ser por… bueno, lo que pasó hace unos meses."

"Cierto… entonces necesito que vengas conmigo."

"¿Uh?¿Para qué?"

"Los _Elite Four_ de todas las regiones lo han ordenado; cada entrenador con cierto nivel de experiencia debe ir a la isla _Shamuri_ en las _Orange Islands_."

"¿Es un reclutamiento?"

"Así es. Me imagino que ya sabes que hay aliens atacando nuestro mundo."

"¿Son aliens?"

"¿Qué más podrían ser? Bueno, hay que irnos. ¿Tienes un Alakazam?"

"Claro."

"Dinos que nos transporte al _Pokemon League HQ._ Ahí nos veremos con los demás entrenadores y nos iremos a la isla Shamuri."

"Uh… claro…"

Con esto dicho, Juan le ordenó a su Alakazam que los transportara al _Pokemon League_, para así reunirse con otros entrenadores para proteger su mundo.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _106-Fang of Critias- _(**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh!)_

_-Planeta: Duelmo—Cuatro horas antes-_

Viendo que _Duel Academia_ estaba segura del bombardeo orbital, Mimi, Jaden y Yugi se dirigieron a la ciudad cercana de _Domino_, que también era un caos. El bombardeo de los _Ha'taks_ a esa ciudad fue interrumpido cuando naves de _Novaterra_ y _Mecronets_ llegaron y comenzaron a disparar a las naves de _Anubis_, quienes se concentraron en las nuevas naves enemigas. Sin embargo, habían causado grandes daños a la ciudad, con varios edificios derrumbados, tuberías de gas que explotaron y servicios de agua y electricidad cortados. Todo era un caos, en especial cuando varios _Snake Soldiers_ llegaron a la ciudad para terminar el trabajo, disparándoles a cuanto humano estuviera en su rango.

Y contra ellos era contra quienes peleaban los tres héroes, portando sus armaduras, incluso Yugi que tenía una propia. Luego de algunos ataques, los tres lograron rechazar la fuerza principal de ataque terrestre, derrotando a cuanto _Snake Soldier_ se les ponían en frente. Después de algunos minutos, ellos tres estaban solos, en el centro de un cruce peatonal, mirando a sus alrededores para ver si no quedaban más enemigos.

"Ya no queda nadie aquí." Comentó Mimi con algo de alivio.

"Por ahora." Respondió Yugi seriamente. "Es probable que nos ataquen por el aire."

"Es lo que tenía pensado." Expresó Jaden también con algo de seriedad. "Es la única forma de la cual nos podrían atacar. ¿Lo harán con aviones cazas o nos bombardearán desde el espacio?"

"No lo sé, pero debemos estar listos."

"Lo malo es que no podemos proteger todo el planeta." Comentó Mimi con algo de tristeza. "Escuché que esto está pasando en todas partes."

"Sólo podremos hacer lo que esté a nuestro alcance." Dijo Jaden. "Si tan sólo tuviéramos más ayuda…"

"Bueno, al menos tenemos esas naves alienígenas que al parecer están luchando con las otras que nos estaban atacando." Expresó Yugi, confundiendo a los dos jóvenes.

"¿De que naves alienígenas hablas?" cuestionó la chica de cabello morado.

"¿No los ven? Afuera de la atmosfera del planeta están luchando otras naves con las que nos atacaban."

"¿De verdad? No lo había notado." Comentó Jaden, mirando hacia el cielo y concentrándose para ver lo que Yugi veía, alegrándose por lo que vio. "¡Hey!¡Son los _Zodiacs_ de _Novaterra_!"

"¡Es cierto!" Exclamó Mimi, igual de alegre que su compañero. "¡Vinieron a ayudarnos!"

"¿_Novaterra_?" preguntó Yugi confundido.

"Es el mundo avanzado que del cual te comentamos antes, en donde estábamos durante la lucha contra los _Mecronets_."

"Oh, así que así se llamaba el planeta…así que esas son… interesante."

"Ahora entiendo porqué dejaron de bombardear…"

"Eso nos dará tiempo." Expresó Jaden. "Pero aún así tenemos los cazas pequeños… que, por cierto, ¡vienen hacia acá!"

Lo que el duelista rojo decía era cierto; al menos unos diez _Death Gliders_ se venían acercando a ellos a gran velocidad. Gracias a su gran agilidad, los cazas de _Anubis_ podían pelear incluso en el centro de la ciudad, evitando los edificios fácilmente. Jaden sujetó la _Winged Kuriboh Keyblade_, mientras sus otras dos, la _Neos Hero _y la _Supreme King _flotaban a sus espaldas. Mimi invocaba la _Rayquaza Keyblade_ y Yugi su _Egypt's Millenium_, pero algo llamó la atención del joven rey de los juegos y miró hacia atrás, sonriendo al ver que era lo que se acercaba.

"Creo que no tendremos que preocuparnos tanto." Comentó Yugi, llamando la atención de los otros dos que estaban cerca de él, quienes, al ver lo que se acercaba, se sorprendieron mucho.

"¡¿Pero que…?!" cuestionó Jaden, asombrado. "¿Esos son…?"

"¿_Blue Eyes White Dragons_?" terminó Mimi por él, igual de asombrado que su compañero.

En efecto, acercándose velozmente, lo que parecían ser quince _Blue Eyes White Dragons_ venían volando a gran velocidad, en rumbo de colisión con los diez _Death Gliders_.

"¿Qué están haciendo _Duel Monsters_ aquí?" preguntó la chica, aún sorprendida.

"Fíjense bien." Expresó Yugi. "No son _Duel Monsters._"

"¿Uh?" cuestionó Jaden, concentrándose en ver que eran, casi de inmediato reconociéndolos. "Oh dios… esos son…"

"_Blue Eyes Jet Fighters._" Dijo Yugi, justo cuando los quince aviones pasaron sobre sus cabezas y comenzaron a dispararles ráfagas de ametralladora y misiles a los _Death Gliders_, quienes rápidamente se dispersaron y comenzaron así el ataque contra los aviones del planeta.

"¿Pero como?¿Cuando?¿Porque?... ¿De quienes son esos aviones?"

"De Kaiba, por supuesto."

"Oh, claro… ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?"

"¿Acaso tengo que venir a salvarte siempre, Yugi?"

Los tres voltearon hacia arriba, viendo como uno de los jets con forma de un dragón blanco de ojos azules descendía cerca de ellos. La cabina estaba abierta, dejando ver al único e incomparable Seto Kaiba, quien parecía venir parado sobre su asiento, su mano derecha sujetando lo que parecía ser…

'_¿Una Keyblade?'_ pensó Jaden al ver la llave con forma de, ya saben, _Blue Eyes White Dragon _que el millonario sujetaba contra su hombro derecho. _'Creí que Alan había dicho que alguien con un corazón puro podía tener una Keyblade, ¿Cómo es que Kaiba…? Oh, si, no era corazón puro, era corazón fuerte…'_

"Yugi, ¿A que estás jugando?" preguntó el hombre millonario con seriedad.

"Kaiba, supuse que serías tu con escuadrón de jets de ojos azules." Expresó el rey de los juegos con cierto tono de burla.

"Alguien tenía que hacer algo… además, es una buena oportunidad de probar si estas cosas. Ahora, apártense del camino, me encargaré de esos alienígenas."

Y con esto dicho, Seto Kaiba volvió a sentarse en la cabina de su avión y despegó, partiendo al combate que estaba ocurriendo a algunos cientos de metros sobre ellos. Mimi y Jaden miraron desconcertados estos hechos.

"Creí que Kaiba no quería construir más maquinas de guerra." Expresó la joven de cabello morado con confusión.

"No quería, pero no tuvo otra opción." Respondió Yugi. "Después del ataque de los _Mecronets_ de hace tres meses, Kaiba supo que algo así volvería a pasar, por lo que comenzó a usar recursos de la compañía y viejos contactos que tenía de cuando _Kaiba Corp_ fabricaba maquinas de guerra para desarrollar alguna defensa contra un ataque alienígena."

"¿Y como es que sus aviones luchan a la misma velocidad que los enemigos?" cuestionó Jaden. "Creo que se movían a más de tres o cuatro mil kilómetros por hora."

"Encontró partes de un caza _Mecronet_ derribado, por lo que empezó a estudiar y convertir su tecnología para aplicarla en su nuevo proyecto. Al parecer tenían un mecanismo para anular las fuerzas G de la alta velocidad."

"Oh, ya veo."

"Pero Kaiba lo tendrá difícil." Expresó el rey de los juegos. "Aunque sus jets sean rápidos, Kaiba nunca pudo convertir la tecnología _Mecronet_ de armamento y escudos, por lo que tiene que usar municiones convencionales y usar la destreza de sus pilotos para compensar la falta de escudos de energía."

"Es cierto, lo tendrá difícil." Comentó Mimi, viendo como un _Death Glider_ era impactado por un misil de uno de los _Blue Eyes Jets_, siendo protegido por su escudo de energía. "Los escudos de los enemigos podrían ser un problema."

"¡Entremos también!" Exclamó Jaden. "Tal vez no podamos volar, pero podríamos servir para derribar algún caza enemigo desde los techos."

"¿Cómo artillería antiaérea?"

"¡Exacto!"

"Suena como un plan, Jay." Expresó Yugi. "¡Vamos!"

Los tres se separaron, cada uno dirigiéndose a algún edificio para ayudar a los aviones caza de Kaiba en ese combate.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _82-The Mako-Controlling Organization- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core; Final Fantasy VII)_

_-Planeta: Tierra 021; Cybera- -Tres horas antes-  
_

Como siempre, un planeta humano, cuyo nivel tecnológico parecía similar al actual, aunque tenía algunos adelantos para una civilización como esa; naves que podían volar, no planear como los aviones, máquinas de guerra con forma de robots, o mechas… y la capacidad de modificar a los humanos para incrementar sus habilidades o convertirlos en Cyborgs.

Las civilizaciones de ese planeta estaban en constante guerra entre ellas, gracias a una organización oscura que ayudaba a todas las facciones, entregándoles nuevas armas de destrucción masiva, provocando más odio entre los grupos. Sin embargo, esa organización ha sido mantenida a raya y, hasta cierto punto, suprimida por un grupo de héroes que, irónicamente, habían sido experimentos de esa organización en si. Gracias a sus esfuerzos, las guerras entre las naciones comenzaron a disminuir, comenzando a firmarse tratados de paz. Claro, aún había naciones en guerra, pero incluso ellas estaban empezando a seguir el camino de la paz.

Eso fue, claro, antes de que las fuerzas de _Anubis_ llegaran a ese planeta y comenzaran a atacarlos.

Media docena de _Ha'taks_ comenzaron el bombardeo orbital de rutina, destruyendo la mayor parte de las bases militares de las naciones, antes de continuar con las ciudades. En menos de seis horas, las mayores metrópolis del planeta habían sido erradicadas, dejando millones de muertos, antes de ingresar al planeta.

A su llegada, las naves de _Anubis_ fueron recibidos por las fuerzas militares sobrevivientes, quienes usaron todas sus fuerzas en cada una de ellas. Sin embargo, los poderosos escudos de los _Ha'taks_ los hacían invulnerables a todo tipo de armamento balístico que los humanos pudieran lanzarles.

Ahora, uno de los _Ha'taks_ flotaba sobre la ciudad de Londres, Inglaterra. A diferencia de las otras ciudades que había atacado, esa nave madre decidió mantener esa ciudad lo más intacta posible… aunque eso no evitaba que desplegara sus _Death Gliders_ en la zona para interceptar cualquier caza o bombardero enemigo en la zona, así como a sus _Snake Soldiers_, quienes se encargaban de "limpiar" la metrópolis de los humanos que la habitaban, quienes en ese momento corrían por sus vidas, con varias ráfagas de energía amarilla pasando a lado de ellos.

Sin que los _Snake Soldiers_ lo supieran, sobre el tejado de uno de los edificios, se encontraba un joven, de unos veinte años de edad, mirándolos con seriedad. Este joven, de cabello castaño y ojos cafés, portaba un uniforme rojo, con botas negras y una bufanda amarilla, que ondeaba con el viento que hacía en la ciudad.

Este joven cerró sus ojos, pensando en algunas cosas de su pasado. El uniforme rojo no era de él únicamente, sino de un grupo de nueve héroes que lucharon contra la organización maligna que proveía a las naciones de armas bélicas. Sin embargo, un conflicto hace un año hizo que se separara de ese grupo, un problema que nunca llegó a entender.

"_¡No quiero verte de nuevo!"_

"¿Recordándolo otra vez?"

El joven abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mirando hacia su izquierda, viendo a un hombre, de unos treinta años de edad, de cabello corto y de color plateado, que portaba el mismo traje que él. Antes que de pudiera hablar, el joven sintió un brazo alrededor de su cuello, además de un peso extra en su lado derecho. Al voltear, vio a otro joven, más o menos de su misma edad, de cabello color café claro, casi anaranjado, bastante largo y peinado hacia atrás. Quizás el rasgo más característico de ese hombre era su gran nariz.

"Vamos, hombre, anímate." Le dijo el hombre de su misma edad. "Sabemos lo que te pasó, estuvimos ahí, pero no es el momento para sentirte decaído."

"Tiene razón." Expresó el otro hombre más maduro y serio. "Nunca creí que volvería a utilizar estas malditas armas de nuevo."

"Ni yo, pero sinceramente estaba esperando algo así. Tanta calma me tenía loco."

El joven de cabellos castaños sonrió un poco, mirando a sus dos compañeros, ambos portando el mismo uniforme que el de él, antes de mirar hacia los invasores más abajo.

"Tienen razón, no es el momento de pensar en eso. Tenemos que proteger a la gente inocente."

"¡Así se habla!" Exclamó el otro joven de gran nariz. "¡Acabemos con ellos!"

"Estoy de acuerdo." Comentó el otro hombre más grande. "Después de todo, a los tres nos echaron del equipo."

"Pero aún así somos soldados _Cyborgs_."

"Lamentablemente…"

"Bueno, muchachos, ¡en marcha!" Exclamó el joven de cabellos castaños.

Y así, los tres soldados _Cyborgs_; Joe Shimamura - 009, Albert Heinrich – 004, y Jet Link – 002, saltaron del tejado, descendiendo hacia los _Snake Soldiers_, quienes abrieron fuego al verlos caer.

**Fin del Capitulo 46

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Anakin:** Hola, soy Anakin... al fin. Creo que es nuestro turno de aparecer. viajando por la galaxia, de planeta en planeta, no encontramos con uno que tiene algo muy extraño.

**Ash: **¿Como es que está así de quieto? No creo que esto sea posible.**  
**

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: **Los mundos nublados.**  
_

**Ash: **¿Como es que una pared de nubes puede estar estática?

**Anakin: **¿Parezco que tengo las respuestas?**  
**

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** Bueno, un poco tarde, pero logré subirlo. Capítulo de transisión ¿Que les pareció? Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir..._

_Si, Kaiba con Keyblade... sé que es extraño ya que él es esceptico a las cosas sobrenaturales... a pesar de que estas estén justo frente a sus ojos, pero bueno. No sé si ya lo sepan, pero en mi fic, la serie de Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx se situa 5 años despues del final de Yu-Gi-Oh!, no 10 años como en la original, por lo que aquí, Yugi y Kaiba tienen 7 años más, lo que los hace de 22-23 ... si, siete años; 5 por la distancia de tiempo y 2 por Gx._

_En Pokearth ya salió otro de los que querían entrar al fic... espero que le haya gustado la entrada._

_Como había dicho antes, en Replira había caido el Galactica original, de la serie de Battlestar Galactica ( la rehecha del 2004, creo ). Los Reploids encontraron algo de esa antigua tecnología y decidieron crear su propio crucero de batalla basado en eso. El X-Raptor y Z-Viper tienen los nombres de aeronaves de la serie de BSG, aunque sus diseños son muy diferentes._

_Últimamente he estado viendo de nuevo Cyborg 009, así que decidí meterlo... al parecer tuvieron un conflicto de equipo, uno que explicaré en un futuro... espero._

_He cambiado unas cosas: en el archivo de personajes del Ep 5, he retirado la sección de Battleships y colocarla en un archivo propio. Está abajo del de personajes en mi profile. También, he hecho la Keyblade de Kaiba... también está en el archivo de Keyblades. Hechenle un vistaso.  
_

_**¡Anuncio importante!:** lamentablemente, el fic me está alcanzando... tengo sólo 5 capítulos más de lo que hasta ahora han visto. En las vacaciones no hice mucho que digamos, lo cual comprueba mi teoría de que escribo más en la escuela que en mi casa -_- . Por esta razón, no se extrañen que en algún momento tenga que posponer una semana de actualización para no alcanzar lo que llevo escrito y darme algo de tiempo. Yo les diré al final de una actualización si esto es necesario.  
_

_Eso era todo. Por ahora, nos vemos el otro Sábado._

_Sobres._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	48. Cap 47: Los mundos nublados

_**26/JULIO/09**_

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

Mientras los héroes luchaban contra los _Pharaohns_ en la galaxia _Duat_, en el _Nintenverse_ también había combates importantes, otros héroes que luchaban por su supervivencia. Algunos de ellos tenían experiencia en combates, mientras otros no los tenían, siendo nuevos en esas situaciones.

Los _Reploids_ construyeron un crucero de batalla para ayudar a los _Novaterrans_ en algo. En _Pokearth_, varios entrenadores _Pokemons_ fuertes estaban reuniéndose para crear un plan contra las fuerzas de _Anubis_. En _Duelmo_, Mimi, Jaden y Yugi veían como Kaiba, con sus nuevos aviones cazas, le hacía frente a los _Death Gliders_. Y en _Cybera_, tres _Cyborg Soldiers_ estaban por hacerle frente a los invasores que habían ya matado a millones de personas.

En toda la galaxia ocurrían combates como estos… aunque muchos no se podrán ver.

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 47: Los mundos nublados._**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _82-The Mako-Controlling Organization- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core; Final Fantasy VII)_

_-Dos __horas__ antes-_

Un fuerte destello pasó por su cabeza, sintiendo como la presencia de alguien cercano había desaparecido.

"Qetesh… ¿Acaso fuiste derrotada?"

Dentro de la pirámide dorada, el _Pharaohn_ Anhur se encontraba caminando por los pasillos, cuando un destello psíquico pasó por su cabeza, indicándole que Qetesh había sido eliminada.

"Ya no siento su _Ba_." Expresó el guerrero dorado, apretando sus puños con fuerza. "Esos malditos guerreros de la _Nova Alliance_, juro que pagarán por esto. Vengaré la muerte de Qetesh, pase lo que pase. Debo ir al planeta de ella y eliminar a quienes la mataron."

El _Egypteran_ comenzó a caminar de nuevo, dirigiéndose al portal especial que sólo los _Pharaohns_ podían usar, uno que les permitía ir a cualquier pirámide que hubiera en el anillo interior o exterior. Mientras su capa blanca ondeaba con el aire, el _Pharaohn_ se detuvo, antes de voltear a un lado, mirando hacia el exterior por medio de una ventana, viendo las nubes blancas que estaban cerca.

"Pero, antes de mi venganza, está mi deber. Debo proteger esta pirámide y el cristal de los enemigos. Mi venganza deberá esperar."

Con esto, Anhur comenzó a caminar de nuevo, esta vez de regreso al salón principal, donde estaba su trono y el cristal oscuro. Mientras caminaba, un pensamiento pasaba por su mente.

"Juré nunca usarlo, pero si el guerrero al que me enfrente es igual de fuerte que aquellos que mataron a Qetesh, quizás tenga que usarlo." Expresó para si mismo, mirando a su mano derecha, que comenzó a formar una energía con forma de espiral. "Si, quizás tenga que usar… el aura de mi pasado, el espiral, una vez más…"

* * *

Ash y Anakin corrían por las superficies de varios planetas de esa zona de la galaxia _Duat_, buscando el lugar donde se encontrara la pirámide dorad que tenían que destruir. Según Anakin, leyendo los datos de un aparato en su muñeca derecha parecido a los _N-Mods_ de los _N-Warriors_, les faltaban al menos unos tres planetas para llegar al que tenía la pirámide dorada. Sin embargo, en estos momentos, ambos héroes se encontraban mirando algo justamente frente a ellos, así como hacia arriba.

"Bueno, esto es extraño…" comentó Ash, con la mirada hacia arriba.

"Si que lo es." Respondió Anakin, también viendo al cielo.

Lo que ambos estaban viendo era una enorme pared de nubes que se expandía desde el suelo hasta el cielo y en ambas direcciones. Lo extraño de todo era que parecía en si una pared, como si un campo de fuerza evitara que las nubes se alejaran más. Visto desde el cielo, parecía que la mitad de ese planeta estaba cubierto por una gran capa de nubes.

"¿Qué será esto?" preguntó el _Pokemon Trainer_. "Es la neblina más extraña que he visto."

"Estamos en una galaxia donde muchas leyes de la física no se aplican, por lo que no me sorprende." Respondió el _Jedi_ _Knight_, mirando a un aparato en su muñeca. "Según la computadora, el aire en el interior no es toxico."

"Aún así, no tengo mucha confianza que digamos… ¡mejor dispersaré las nubes!"

Ash comenzó a reunir aura alrededor de él, concentrando todo su poder. Entonces, con un movimiento de su mano derecha, creó un poderoso viento usando el ataque _Whirlwind_. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Ash, el viento pasó a través de las nubes sin moverlas un centímetro.

"Bueno, creo que eso no funcionó." Comentó Anakin.

"No me digas." Respondió Ash con sarcasmo, antes de convertirse en _Súper N-Warrior_. "¡Lo intentaré de nuevo!"

"No tiene caso que lo intentes, no funcionará."

"¿Cómo estás seguro?" cuestionó el _N-Warrior_, volteando a ver a su compañero que estaba tecleado algo en la pequeña computadora de su brazo izquierdo.

"Al parecer, las moléculas de estas nubes están bastante unidas entre si. Se podría decir que están tan unidas que parecería ser un material extremadamente sólido."

"¿Sólido?¡Las nubes no son sólidas!¡Eso es ridículo!"

"¿Dices que esto es ridículo cuando hay extraños jeroglíficos pintados en el cielo morado, cuando es de día, y que no parecen ser satélites ni algo parecido sino que están ahí?"

"Bueno, tienes un punto." Expresó Ash. "Esos dibujos y letras me causan algo de nervios."

"Es la galaxia gobernada por _Anubis_, es lógico que haya algo que lo represente. Es probable que toda esta galaxia, gobernada por ese dios, tenga propiedades muy diferentes a las de nuestras galaxias y funcionen con otras leyes físicas y naturales... como si esta galaxia estuviera en otra dimensión."

"Bueno, eso ya no importa. ¿Qué haremos ahora?¿Intento destruir las nubes sólidas?"

"No, espera, hay algo extraño en esto."

"¿De que hablas?"

Ignorando al joven _N-Warrior_, Anakin caminó hacia el frente, hacia la pared de nubes, y extendió su mano izquierda que, sorprendentemente, pasó a través de la pared.

"Lo supuse."

"¿De que hablas?¿No que eran sólidas?" preguntó el _Pokemon Trainer_, más confundido que nunca.

"Si, eso dije, pero al parecer, la unión de las moléculas no lo hace sólido en si, sino que los mantiene en su lugar a pesar de fuerzas externas. Es posible correr a través de ellas como si fueran una densa niebla."

"Entonces, ¿son inmovibles pero pueden ser atravesadas?" cuestionó el joven _N-Warrior_.

"Precisamente. Es algo extraño, pero creo que en esta galaxia, cosas así debemos de esperarnos."

"Creo que si… entonces sigamos a delante."

"Si, pero cuidado con el camino. No podremos ver nada en esta niebla. Usemos nuestras habilidades especiales para encontrar el camino."

"De acuerdo, vamos."

Con esto dicho, ambos héroes se introdujeron en la pared de nubes, continuando su camino hacia la pirámide dorada. Luego de unos minutos, ambos encontraron el portal y fueron transportados al siguiente planeta que, curiosamente, estaba también cubierto por una capa de nubes. Mientras corrían, notaron que este planeta en si tenía cientos de trampas, que iban desde enormes precipicios hasta zonas de ataques con disparos de energía… y todo lo que viniera en medio. Afortunadamente ambos guerreros eran muy hábiles y lograban evitar esas trampas con facilidad. Mientras corrían, habiendo evitado esas trampas, Ash volteó a ver, si es que podía ver, a su compañero.

"Sabes, tengo una pregunta. Tu civilización es tan avanzada como _Novaterra_, ¿no?"

"Así es." Respondió Anakin.

"Y me imagino que tienen cruceros de batalla, ¿no?"

"Los _Venator II-Class Star Destroyer_, si, tenemos algo parecido."

"Entonces, ¿porqué cruceros de batalla de tu galaxia no vienen a ayudarnos? Digo, somos aliados."

"Bueno, por dos razones: una, la distancia entre ambas galaxias es bastante grande. A un _Venator_ entrando en _Hyperspace_ le tomaría unas dos semanas en llegar al _Nintenverse_, mientras que un _Zodiac_ lo hace en la mitad de tiempo. De hecho, creo que algunos _Venators_ llegarán al _Nintenverse_ en unos tres o cuatro días."

"Entonces, ¿Cómo llegaron ustedes al _Nintenverse_?"

"_Stargate_. Tenemos un sistema de portales como los del _Nintenverse_, y se pueden conectar con los _Stargates_ de aquí."

"Oh, ya veo… ¿y la numero dos?"

"Acabamos de escapar de una guerra que costó el setenta por ciento de nuestros recursos y más del noventa por ciento de nuestras naves. Sólo nos quedan unas pocas decenas de _Star Destroyers_."

"¿Estaban en guerra?¿Con quien?¿_Siths_?"

"No, sino con otra raza cercana que nos estuvo atacando… se llamaban los _Yuuzhan Vong. _Estuvimos a punto de perder la guerra."

"Oh..."

"Y los _Siths_ nos fueron de gran ayuda, la verdad. Vencieron a muchos _Yuuzhan Vong_ para cumplir sus propios deseos, pero logramos con ellos, aunque muchos _Jedi_s murieron en la guerra contra ellos."

"Entiendo… ¿Ah?"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _36-Kyoui- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth)_

De pronto, los dos héroes se detuvieron de lleno, mirando hacia todos lados, aunque la densa niebla evitaba ver siquiera sus extremidades, menos a sus compañeros. Sin embargo, por instinto, pasaron sus ojos de un lado a otro, esperando algo.

"¿Sentiste eso?" preguntó Ash.

"Si, lo sentí." Respondió Anakin, activando su _Lightsaber_. "No estamos solos."

Instintivamente, ambos héroes se colocaron espalda con espalda, sabiendo donde estaban debido a su control sobre poderes mentales, mirando atentos a todos lados… hasta que…

"¡Cuidado!"

Ash no necesitaba del aviso de Anakin para saber que alguien les estaba disparando desde su izquierda. Saltando hacia un lado, el _N-Warrior_ invocó su _Keyblade_, la _Lugia Keyblade_, y miró a todos lados, antes de girar hacia su derecha y bloquear un disparo de energía que venía en esa dirección, seguido de más ataques iguales. Usando los poderes psíquicos que le daba esa armadura, el joven creó una barrera psíquica que bloqueó todos los disparos, deteniéndolos en el aire, antes de que, con un movimiento de su _Keyblade_, regresarlos por donde venían, para después escucharse gritos de dolor al impactar en el blanco.

Anakin usaba sus habilidades sobre el _lightsaber_ para bloquear y reflejar los disparos de energía que venían hacia él, regresándolos a sus enemigos.

Ambos héroes continuaron bloqueando los ataques, comenzando a juntarse nuevamente para poder protegerse mejor. Entonces, los dos tuvieron que saltan nuevamente, evitando ser aplastados por el pie mecánico de un mecha de combate _Egypteran_, que comenzó a dispararles varias ráfagas de energía como si fueran balas de metralleta. Ash y Anakin los bloquearon con facilidad con sus armas, antes de que ambos extendieran una de sus manos hacia el frente y, usando sus poderes mentales, mandaran al robot al suelo, dejando que el _Jedi_ saltara sobre ellos y le cortara ambos brazos y piernas, así como sus armas, dejándolo inoperable. Los soldados dentro de ese robot salieron e intentaron enfrentarlo, pero un poder mental de Ash los mandó al suelo, dejándolos inconcientes.

"Gracias." Comentó el _Jedi_, una vez más hombro con hombro con su compañero.

"No hay de que." Respondió Ash, mirando a todas partes. "¡Rayos, no se acaban!"

"Puedo sentir que hay al menos un billón de soldados aquí… y más están viniendo por medio de naves."

"¡Rayos!¡Nos tardaremos mucho!"

"¡Ash, vete de aquí!¡Yo me encargo de ellos!"

"¿Estás loco? Aunque seas un _Jedi_ _Knight_, no podrás con tantos."

"¿Quieres apostar?"

"Pero…"

"¡No es momento de estar perdiendo el tiempo! Tienes una misión, ¿no?"

Ash lo pensó por un momento. No quería dejar a su compañero a que se enfrentara solo contra un billón de soldados… pero sabía que tampoco tenía tiempo. Mientras más se tardara en cumplir su misión, más humanos inocentes morirían en el _Nintenverse_… y posiblemente sus familiares.

"Entiendo, entonces iré solo." Respondió el _N-Warrior_. "No te mueras."

"No pienso hacerlo… ¡vete!"

Con esto dicho, Ash comenzó a correr hacia el frente, siguiendo los datos que la computadora N-Mod le transmitía a su mente. En el camino, varios soldados intentaron ponerse en su camino, logrando ver al joven gracias a unos googles especiales para ver a través de ese tipo de niebla. Pero Ash podía saber donde estaba y lo que hacían por medio de su aura psíquica, por lo que sabía donde y cuando atacar, golpeando a los soldados de _Anubis_ con su _Keyblade_, abriéndose paso por el mar de gente.

Anakin se quedó solo, mirando a todos lados, no pudiendo ver nada, pero si sintiendo las presencias de todos los soldados alrededor de él. Sonriendo, el _Jedi_ se colocó en posición de combate, alertando a todos los enemigos.

"¡Tomen esto!" Expresó, antes de golpear el suelo con su mano izquierda, al mismo tiempo que todos alrededor de él abrían fuego.

Cuando su puño chocó contra el suelo, el _Jedi_ generó una especie de _Force Bubble_, una burbuja hecha con el poder sobre _The Force_, que se expandió rápidamente alrededor de él, deteniendo los disparos de energía en el camino, antes de lanzar a los soldados y mechas más cercanos de él en todas direcciones, cayendo sobre otros _Snake Soldiers_ y robots, causando más bajas. El caballero _Jedi_ alzó la vista, mirando hacia el frente, aunque no pudiera ver nada por la niebla, sabía que sus enemigos si… en especial cuando sonreía de forma algo arrogante.

"Y aquí es donde empieza la diversión." Comentó Anakin, antes de lanzarse contra sus enemigos.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _177-Rockvale Temple (Outside)- _(**Soundtrack: **_The Legend of Zelda; Majora's Mask)_

El _N-Warrior_ Ash Ketchum seguía corriendo, alejándose del lugar donde estaba, evitando todavía los disparos de los _Snake Soldiers_ que lo seguían, aunque él rápidamente los perdió debido a su velocidad. Luego de unos momentos, el _Pokearthian_ llegó al portal piramidal que lo llevó al siguiente planeta. Al aparecer en ese mundo, se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba en una especie de iglesia, cuya estructura parecía ser idéntica a la de la antigua _Francia_. Por supuesto, el lugar estaba deshabitado, pero al juzgar por lo bien cuidado que estaba el lugar, parecía que era visitado a menudo. El joven se volteó, mirando a la pequeña pirámide flotante que servía como portal con algo de tristeza.

"No te mueras." Comentó, antes de comenzar a caminar de nuevo, esta vez hacia la puerta de salida. Entonces, antes de salir, miró a su cinturón, mientras seis _Pokeballs_ aparecían pegadas al metal de su armadura como si tuvieran algún imán/magneto. "Es cierto, no han salido para nada en un buen tiempo… ¡Salgan!"

El joven sujetó las seis _Pokeballs_ y las lanzó al aire, dejando libres a seis de sus _Pokemons_, los más fuertes que podía usar para una misión como esta; Charizard, Sceptile, Donphan, Glailie, Snorlax y, extrañamente, un Feraligatr, al que el _Pokemon Trainer_ se le quedó viendo por un rato.

"Aún no puedo creer que evolucionaras tan rápido." Comentó Ash con cierta sorpresa. "Es cierto, el entrenamiento que tuvimos en _Mt. Silver_ fue bastante beneficioso, ¿no creen?"

Los seis _Pokemons_ de Ash asintieron al dar sus respectivos gritos, mientras que el joven recordaba como era que obtuvo un Feraligatr. Fue durante su entrenamiento en _Silver Mt_., mientras intentaba olvidar el rechazo de May. Había llevado a un equipo de seis de sus _Pokemons_, y Totodile era uno de ellos.

Recordó que, las dos veces que Totodile evolucionó, fueron forzados por eventos de vida o muerte para Ash. En una, él quedó atrapado debajo de un enorme montón de rocas, por lo que todos sus _Pokemons_ intentaron sacarlo, sin éxito. Totodile evolucionó en su segunda etapa, Croconaw, para salvar a su entrenador de la muerte, destruyendo las rocas con un potente _Water Gun_. Casi un mes después, otro incidente provocó que Croconaw evolucionara en su etapa final. Ash cayó por un acantilado, destinado a morir estrellado en el suelo. Croconaw se lanzó al vacío, siguiendo a su entrenador a pesar del peligro, evolucionando en el camino a Feraligatr y sujetando a su dueño, antes de usar sus poderosas piernas para apoyarse en la pared del precipicio e impulsarse hacia otra pared para luego empezar a saltar hacia arriba.

Ash continuó pensando en esto, antes de que mirara de nuevo a todos sus _Pokemons_ presentes, viéndolos con cierta tristeza.

"Lo siento, chicos, siento el no haberlos sacado antes para el combate, pero no estaba seguro de que pudiéramos hacer algo. Después de lo que pasó contra Exus, cuando Charizard peleó con él y ver que no teníamos ni una oportunidad, supe que ustedes no podían hacer mucho… no lo tomen a mal, pero contra enemigos como los de antes, no tenían oportunidad."

Los _Pokemons_ se miraron entre si, entendiendo a lo que se refería su entrenador. Cuando todos ellos, junto con los demás _Pokemons_ de Ash, atacaron a Exus y este sólo les regresó los ataques con su poder psíquico, supieron que no podían contra él, mucho menos contra los enemigos que les siguieron; los _Mecronets_ y los _God Warriors_ y _Epitaph Users_.

"Pero…" expresó Ash nuevamente, mirándolos con algo de alegría. "Estoy seguro que, con lo que nos enseñó Raphael, podremos vencer a cualquiera. Recuerden que ahora puedo pasar algo de mi aura a ustedes y así podrán volverse más fuertes. ¡Así que vamos a derrotar a los _Pharaohns_!"

Los seis _Pokemons_ rigieron en aceptación, sabiendo que ahora tenían una oportunidad de, al menos, ayudar a su entrenador. Ash los miró alegremente, antes de caminar entre ellos, dirigiéndose a la entrada de la iglesia.

"Muy bien, entonces continuemos nuestro camino… ¡Vamos!" Expresó él, abriendo las puertas con ambas manos, dejando ver el exterior.

Lo primero que él _Pokearthian_ humano notó fue que la neblina era menos densa que en el planeta anterior, ya que podía ver lo que eran las ruinas de un antiguo pueblo, cuyas estructuras parecían ser similares a las de España en el siglo XIX, aunque con varios toques egipcios.

"Bueno, al menos puedo ver." Comentó el _N-Warrior_ con cierta ironía. "Bueno, no tenemos tiempo que perder, sigamos adelante."

Con esto dicho, los siete comenzaron a correr velozmente, los _Pokemons_ siguiendo a su entrenador fácilmente gracias al aura que estaban tomando prestado de él. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que varios disparos de energía comenzaron a venir por el frente de ellos.

"¡Dispérsense!" Exclamó Ash, saltando a un lado, sus _Pokemons_ haciendo lo mismo que él.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _165-Hospital Battle - _(**Soundtrack: **_Gears of Wars_)

Varios _Snake Soldiers_ comenzaron a rodearlos, mientras el _Pokemon Trainer_ y sus _Pokemons_ se escondían detrás de varios escombros. De pronto, Charizard emprendió el vuelo y comenzó a lanzar varios _Flamethrowers_ a sus enemigos mientras evitaba los disparos que le hacían ellos. Las llamas impactaron en algunos soldados, calentando demasiado sus armaduras hasta el punto que no pudieron resistirlas y cayeron al suelo, algunos muertos y otros inconcientes, por el calor.

Feraligatr salía de vez en cuando de detrás de una pared, lanzando poderosos _Hydro Pumps_ hacia sus enemigos, aquellos que recibían los impactos directamente caían al suelo desmayados por la fuerza del impacto, algunos entrando en coma. El _Pokemon_ reptil también comenzó a levantar enormes rocas que se encontraban ahí, lanzándoselas a los soldados, quienes eran aplastados por estas.

Snorlax se quedó de pie, sin moverse mucho y, sorprendentemente, recibiendo los disparos de los _Staff Weapons_ de los soldados de _Anubis_. El aura que estaba tomando de Ash había vuelto más resistente su piel, permitiéndole recibir los impactos de energía que normalmente lo matarían, como si no fueran la gran cosa. Entonces, reunió energía en su boca, lanzándoles un _Hyper Beam_ a sus enemigos, muchos muriendo por este ataque, otros resistiéndolo gracias a poderosos escudos de energía que tenían.

Glailie congelaba a diestra y siniestra, normalmente apareciendo detrás de los soldados para congelarlos sin problema, mientras Donphan rodaba a gran velocidad y los atacaba de frente con varias embestidas. Por otro lado, Sceptile, usando las hojas afiladas de sus brazos, corría a gran velocidad, cortando a varios de los _Snake Soldiers_ con facilidad y dejándolos fuera de combate.

La lucha continuó unos minutos, antes de que todos los _Snake Soldiers_ fueran derrotados, con muy pocas heridas por parte del grupo de _Pokearthinas_. Ash miró a sus _Pokemons_, aliviado por verlos a salvo, aunque esto cambió casi de inmediato, sintiendo una profunda tristeza al ver a los soldados enemigos y darse cuenta de una cosa; sus _Pokemons_ habían empezado a matar gente.

'_Estamos en guerra, ¿verdad?'_ pensó el joven, intentando quitarse esa culpa que sentía al haber sido el culpable de que sus _Pokemons_ mataran gente. "Chicos, vámonos de aquí, continuemos el camino." Comentó Ash, antes de continuar la marcha, dejando el campo de batalla lleno de cadáveres y heridos atrás.

El grupo se seis _Pokemons_ y un humano continuaron su camino, hasta llegar a otro portal. En el siguiente planeta, donde se supone que estaba la pirámide dorada, fueron recibidos por un fuerte viento que casi los manda a volar. Al parecer estaban en el centro de una enorme tormenta y, en lugar de una neblina blanca y calmada como en otros planetas, ahora estaba una neblina negra y bastante turbulenta, con la luz de varios rayos logrando verse a lo lejos.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Ash con confusión. "El planeta anterior era tranquilo, ¿y ahora esto?¡Rayos!¡Hay que seguir!"

Con esto dicho, entrenador y sus _Pokemons_ comenzaron a avanzar, algo lento debido al poderoso viento, que era capaz de arrancar incluso edificios desde sus raíces… si los edificios fueran de una sola pieza y no de varias. Los siete se mantenían en el piso, gracias al aura de Ash que funcionaba como botas de suelas metálicas. Viendo que era peligroso, el _Pokemon Trainer_ regresó a sus _Pokemons_ a sus _Pokeballs_, prometiéndoles que los sacaría cuando tuviera problemas. Ahora, estando solo en medio del remolino, el _N-Warrior_ continuó caminando, esperando poder salir pronto de ese tornado… aunque no se esperó que fuera tan pronto.

"¿Pero que…?¡Ah!" Exclamó Ash, al caer hacia el frente debido a que ya no estaba peleando contra el aire para mantenerse de pie. "¿Qué rayos pasó?"

El _Pokemon Trainer_ volteó hacia atrás, viendo como, a unos metros de él, estaba la pared de nubes negras.

"Oh, al parecer ya salí, pero ahora vamos a… ¡Wow!¡¿Pero que es eso?!"

Lo que sus ojos veían no lo podía creer, era algo diferente, muy diferente.

Frente a él se encontraba una enorme torre morada, en forma de espiral, de al menos unos trecientos kilómetros de alto por casi cincuenta de ancho, una torre que se encontraba en el centro de un gigantesco huracán… uno que cubría todo el planeta con nubes.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _187-In the ashes - _(**Soundtrack: **_Tales of Symphonia_)

_-Planeta: Necrópolis-_

El _Guardián_ de la galaxia _Duat_, _Anubis_, se encontraba descansando en su trono. Sabía lo que estaba pasando en los anillos interiores y no le agradaba para nada. El hecho de que sus guerreros, los quince _Pharaohns_, los guerreros que tenían el alma de antiguos _Guardianes_, perdieran contra esos héroes, era algo inconcebible.

"_Los N-Warriors y los héroes de la Nova Alliance son más fuertes de lo que pensé."_ Se dijo a si mismo.

Entonces, notó algo, un par de auras que peleaban en el anillo exterior.

"_¿Oh?¿Así que Hamon y ese Saiyajin aún siguen peleando? Que interesante…"_

* * *

Los puños de Hamon y Vegeta chocaron una vez más, como lo habían hecho ya durante mucho tiempo, tanto que los nudillos de ambos continuaban sangrando luego de la primera herida, hace ya varias horas. Las armaduras de ambos estaban completamente destrozadas, y los dos guerreros estaban con muchas heridas en sus cuerpos, mientras respiraban con dificultad debido al cansancio extremo por el que pasaban. No faltaba mucho para que ellos cayeran desmayados.

"Ríndete, _Saiyajin_, no tienes oportunidad."

"Eso debería decirte a ti, _Pharaohn_, están muy cansado."

"No tanto como tu."

"¿Quieres apostar?¡Vamos!"

Nuevamente, los dos guerreros se lanzaron el uno al otro, decididos a terminar con esto de una vez por todas, cuando…

"_**¡Alto ahí!"**_

De pronto, ambos se detuvieron en el aire, en contra de su voluntad, sus cuerpos rodeados por un aura negra que evitaba que se movieran.

"¡¿Qué rayos es esto?!" preguntó Vegeta con enfado.

"Esta presencia… es de…"

"_**Si, soy yo…"**_

De pronto, el aura que los inmovilizaba se desvaneció, permitiendo que ambos pudieran moverse nuevamente y mirar hacia un lado, viendo como unas flamas moradas aparecían de la nada y tomaban la figura de un hombre, un hombre rodeado de flamas. Rápidamente, Hamon se hincó, reconociendo a esa persona.

"S-señor _Anubis_." Expresó él.

"Oh, así que tu eres el tal _Anubis_, ¿eh?" preguntó Vegeta con arrogancia.

"_**Así es."**_ Respondió el _Guardián_, viendo al _Saiyajin_ fijamente. _**"Arrodíllate ante tu nuevo dios."**_

"He, que estúpido, yo no creo en los dioses."

"_**¿De verdad? Deberías comenzar a creer, puesto que uno está justo frente a ti."**_

"Entonces tendré que matarte para probarte que no eres un dios."

"_**¿Piensas matarme? No lo harás en esas condiciones… permíteme."**_

Un destello en los ojos rojos de _Anubis_ fue todo lo que bastó para que las ropas y las energías de Vegeta regresaran a la normalidad, así como sus heridas desaparecieron por completo.

"¿Pero que…?" cuestionó el súper guerrero con confusión. "¿Que hiciste?"

"_**Sólo te di lo necesario para intentar matarme. Me imagino que planeabas hacerlo con toda tu fuerza, ¿no?"**_

"De verdad eres estúpido como para regresarme las fuerzas para que luche contigo."

"¡Insolente!" Exclamó Hamon con enfado, poniéndose de pie. "¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de un dios?¡Tu mereces…!"

"¡A un lado!" Exclamó Vegeta, elevando su _Ki_ y mandando a volar al debilitado _Pharaohn_ con una corriente de aire provocada por su mano. "¡No quiero insectos!¡Quiero ver que tan fuerte es el supuesto _Anubis_!"

"_**Te advierto que no podrás hacer nada, Saiyajin."**_ Comento el dios oscuro con seriedad.

"¿De verdad?¡Veamos!¡Ha!"

Vegeta reunió energía en la palma de su mano derecha y se la lanzó a _Anubis_, viajando a gran velocidad. Sin embargo, justo antes de impactarlo, la esfera golpeó una barrera invisible, bloqueando el ataque. No sólo eso, sino que, al parecer, el ataque se volvió a formar y volvió a atacar… esta vez, regresando a Vegeta, quien no se esperaba este ataque, golpeándolo de lleno en el pecho y mandándolo al suelo.

"¡Rayos!¿Que fue esa barrera?" preguntó el _Saiyajin_ con confusión.

"_**No fue una barrera, Saiyajin, fue mi voluntad."**_ Expresó el _Guardián_.

"¿Tu voluntad?"

"_**Mi aura es tan grande que no necesito pensar en algo para que algo pase. Todo ataque que me hagas será reflejado hacia ti debido a mi aura."**_

"¡¿Y quieres que me trague eso?!¡Jamás!¡El gran Vegeta matará a un dios!" Exclamó, lanzando varias esferas de energía celestes contra el dios oscuro.

"_**Ya te dije que es inútil."**_ Respondió _Anubis_, mientras todas las esferas eran reflejadas de nuevo contra el _Saiyajin_, mandándolo al suelo.

"¡Maldición!" Exclamó Vegeta. "Muy bien, si ataques _Ki_ no funcionan… ¡Usaré físicos!¡Ha!"

El _Saiyajin_ se lanzó contra _Anubis_, esta ves decidido a golpearlo con sus puños físicamente. Sin embargo, al dar el puñetazo, este impactó en el aura del _Guardián_ y al final Vegeta mismo fue el que sintió el golpe en el rostro, mandándolo hacia atrás.

"¡Maldición!¿Tampoco sirven ataques físicos?"

"_**Te dije que era inútil."**_

"¡No digas tonterías!" Exclamó Vegeta, elevando su _Ki_ hasta el máximo nivel del _Súper Saiyajin 2_, reuniendo energía en sus manos, cada vez más y más. "¡Toma esto!_¡FINAL FLASH!_"

Un poderoso cilindro de energía salió disparado hacia el frente, dirigiéndose hacia _Anubis_, cuyos ojos brillaron en un intenso color rojo. Entonces, el ataque de Vegeta se detuvo justo frente al _Guardián_, formando una enorme esfera de energía que giraba frente a él, algo que sorprendió al _Saiyajin_.

"¿Que?" se preguntó el guerrero.

"_**Y ya sabes lo que sigue."**_ Comentó _Anubis_, antes de que la esfera se convirtiera en un cilindro de energía, esta ves dirigiéndose hacia Vegeta, creando una enorme explosión que levantó mucho polvo.

Cuando el polvo se asentó, pudieron ver a Vegeta, de pie, pero con un brazo herido, casi inmovilizado.

"_**¿Lo vez? No puedes contra mi, Saiyajin."**_ Comentó _Anubis_. _**"Ahora, arrodíllate ante tu dios."**_

"¡Jamás, insecto!¡Jamás me arrodillaré ante nadie!"

"_**¿De verdad?"**_ preguntó el ser oscuro, cuyos ojos destellaron por sólo un momento. Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el sonido de algunos huesos romperse.

"¡Ah!" Exclamó Vegeta, quien sintió los huesos de sus piernas romperse, haciendo que cayera de rodillas y con las manos en el suelo para apoyarse.

"_**Al fin te arrodillas, Saiyajin."**_

"¡Maldito!" exclamó el guerrero, intentando ponerse de pie, pero no pudiendo. Entonces, sintió que se paraba, pero no por su voluntad, sino por la de _Anubis_, quien lo estaba controlando por medio de su aura. "¡Infeliz!¿Que vas a hacer?"

_Anubis_ no respondió nada y dejó que sus acciones hablaran por si mismas. Una costilla en el cuerpo del _Saiyajin_ se rompió sin razón aparente, causando gran dolor en él. Luego, su brazo bueno se dobló de una forma humanamente imposible, rompiéndosela con facilidad.

"Esto es lo menos que puedo hacerte, _Saiyajin_." Comentó el _Guardián_ oscuro. "Júrame lealtad y lucha por mi, y te salvaré de este destino."

"¡Jamás, sabandija!"

"Veo que no lo harás… muy bien, que así sea. Este es el camino que elegiste."

Las heridas de Vegeta volvieron a cerrarse, así como sus energías restauradas, sus brazos curados y su traje reconstruido. Pero esto no duró mucho, ya que _Anubis_ soltó una onda de energía hacia el frente, una que impactó en Vegeta en menos de un segundo. De pronto, toda la armadura del _Saiyajin_ voló en pedazos, su traje fue destruido y varias heridas, muchas más que durante el combate con Hamon, aparecieron en su cuerpo, así como grandes cantidades de sangre salía por estas heridas mientras él caía al suelo, inconciente, sin poder hacer nada.

Hamon miraba esto con asombro. No sólo eliminó al guerrero que le había causado problemas con mucha facilidad, sino que lo curó dos veces, lo superó fácilmente y ahora, en menos de un segundo, le provocó más heridas en un segundo que él en todo el día. Realmente el nivel de poder entre _Pharaohns_ y un _Guardián_ era muy amplio.

"_**Hamon."**_

"¿Si, señor?" preguntó con nerviosismo.

"_**Ven conmigo, te tengo una nueva misión."**_

"¿Cuál es, señor?"

"_**Lo sabrás cuando vengas… vamos."**_

"Si."

Envueltos en dos flamas moradas, los dos se desvanecieron en una gran nube de energía oscura… llevándose a Vegeta con ellos.

**Fin del Capitulo 47

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**A****sh:** Hola, soy Ash. Vaya torre, es tan alta que no puedo ver hasta donde llega. Supongo que el Pharaohn estará aquí…

**Anhur****:** Si, soy yo el protector de esta torre. Si quieres venir a enfrentarme, tendrás que subir…

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**La torre orbital.**_

**Ash:** ¡Wow!¡Puedo ver el espacio! … ¿Qué tan alta es esta torre?

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai __(Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** Disculpen la tardanza, pero aquí está otro capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Como últimamente actualizo cada Domingo, es probable que mejor esperen hasta ese día._

_No tengo mucho que decir así que... nos vemos el otro Domingo... y dejen reviews, aunque sean anónimos XD_

_Sobres._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	49. Cap 48: La torre orbital

_**2/AGO/09**_

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

Anakin Skywalker y Ash Ketchum corrían por los planetas que les tocaba en esa zona, cuando descubrieron que en uno había una densa capa de nubes bastante extrañas, aunque aún así se adentraron a ellas. Dentro, fueron emboscados por varios soldados de _Anubis_, pero Anakin decidió quedarse para hacerle frente a ese ejército, dejando que Ash continuara su camino.

Varios mundos nublados después, el _Pokemon_ _Trainer_ se quedó pensando mientras miraba a sus _Pokemons_, recordando todo lo que había hecho con ellos y que ahora él era culpable de que ellos tuvieran que hacer actos tan ruines como matar a las personas, aunque sea por una cosa justa. Entonces, cuando él y sus _Pokemons_ llegaron a un planeta sumamente ventoso, descubrieron que todo ese mundo estaba envuelto por un gigantesco huracán… y que en el centro de este, había una enorme torre que se extendía hasta el cielo.

Mientras tanto, _Anubis_ tenía planes para Hamon, por lo que fue a interrumpir la pelea que tenía contra Vegeta, recuperando totalmente al _Saiyajin_, para luego hacerlo pedazos, dejándolo moribundo. ¿Qué será lo que tiene planeado para él?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 48: La torre orbital._**

_**-Galaxia: Nintenverse-**_

_-Planeta: Novaterra-_

En el salón de las _Keyblades_, todo parecía tranquilo. Debido a la guerra, nuevos _N-Warriors_ estaban por emerger, así que nuevas _Keyblades_ se estaban formando, mientras algunas ya esperaban el momento en el que su portador fuera digno de ser su amo.

Pero eso era algo distinto a lo que estaba por pasar.

En el centro del salón estaban los dos pedestales de _Chaos_ y _Balance_, donde, supuestamente, ahí deberían estar las _Keyblades_ de los _Guardianes_ de esa galaxia durante la época de paz. A su alrededor estaban las doce _Zodiacal_ _Keyblades_, protegiendo el lugar de sus dioses… cuando estas empezaron a destellar de forma intermitente, resonando entre ellas.

Entonces, justo entre las _Keyblades_ de _Escorpio_ y _Sagittarius_, un pilar de luz dorada emergió del suelo, sacudiendo todo el lugar. Todas las demás _Keyblades_ detuvieron lo que hacían, como poniendo atención a un evento que no ocurría en un millón de años. Los pedestales de las doce _Keyblades_ comenzaron a moverse, compactándose un poco entre si y haciendo los espacios entre ellas más pequeños. Del pilar de luz dorada, una figura comenzó a emerger, una de brillo dorado… y con la forma de una _Keyblade_.

Mientras, Raphael, quien estaba atendiendo unos asuntos de defensa en el salón de mando, sintió este movimiento de energía repentino.

"¿Que fue eso?" se preguntó, mientras dejaba lo que hacía para dirigirse al salón de las _Keyblades_, sin saber que estaba por presenciar un evento histórico.

* * *

_**-Galaxia: Duat-**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _188-Air's Rock- _(**Soundtrack: **_Golden Sun; Lost Ages)_

Ash seguía mirando hacia arriba desde hace ya casi un minuto, intentando ver la cima de la enorme torre que se erguía frente a él, pero no podía debido a la forma en la que estaba diseñada.

"Vaya, esta si que es una enorme torre." Comentó el _Pokemon_ _Trainer_ con asombro, sus _Pokemons_ a lado de él. El joven miró a su muñeca izquierda, viendo el _N-Mod_ en ella, cerciorándose de que estaba en el lugar correcto. "Según esto, la pirámide dorada debe de estar allá arriba… muy bien, lo bueno es que con esta armadura puedo volar."

Era cierto, la habilidad de volar era una especialidad de la _Lugia Armor_, una que descubrió mientras estaba entrenando en la habitación del tiempo. Si perder ni un minuto, el _Pokemon_ _Trainer_ llamó de nuevo a todos sus _Pokemons_, antes de dar un gran salto y emprender el vuelo, cuando unas alas plateadas reemplazaron su capa blanca en su espalda. Sin embargo, a sólo unos cien metros de altura, una poderosa barrera invisible y varios relámpagos del huracán alrededor de la torre impidieron su paso, haciendo que se precipitara al suelo estrepitosamente.

"¡Ow!" Exclamó con dolor el joven, frotándose la cabeza con su mano izquierda. "¿Qué rayos fue eso?... pareció una especie de barrera. ¿Acaso no podré volar por los aires para alcanzar la cima? En ese caso…" dijo, mirando hacia la entrada de la torre. "En ese caso, tendré que entrar por la puerta principal."

Sin decir más, el _N-Warrior_ comenzó a correr hacia la puerta, ingresando en la enorme torre. Al entrar, le sorprendió lo que veía; una enorme ciudad dentro de la torre. Claro, había pocos edificios, ya que lo que venían siendo los departamentos estaban construidos a las orillas, por toda la circunferencia de la torre, siendo que en el centro estaban lo que venía siendo un centro comercial, varios parques y estadios de recreación. Todas las construcciones tenían una enorme pantalla plana en ellas, sin excepción. Cabía decir que todo eso estaba en un espacio abierto de cuarenticinco kilómetros de ancho por quinientos metros de alto. Lo más extraño era que no había gente.

"No puedo detectar ninguna presencia, ¿Dónde estarán?" preguntó el joven en voz alta.

"Los he evacuado."

Ash se colocó en guardia, volteando a todas partes para intentar localizar la fuente de al voz.

"¿Quién eres?" Exclamó el joven.

"Soy el que protege esta torre, uno de los quince sacerdotes sagrados bajo las ordenes de _Anubis_; Anhur, _Pharaohn of Anhur_." Respondió el sujeto.

"¿Dónde estás?"

"No te preocupes, no estoy cerca de ti… por ahora."

De pronto, todos los monitores de la ciudad se encendieron, dejando ver la imagen de un hombre, de unos veinticinco años de edad, de cabello verde y portando una armadura dorada, sentado en su trono.

'_¿Paris?'_ preguntó Ash en su mente, viendo la similitud que tenía el _Pharaohn_ con el príncipe de Céfiro. _'No, no es él, pero se parece mucho.'_

"Bienvenido, a la _Wind SpiralTower._" Comentó el _Pharaohn_ con seriedad. "Así que tu eres un _N-Warrior_, ¿no? Puedo sentir la fuerza dentro de ti."

"¿Qué quieres, _Pharaohn_?" cuestionó el _Pokemon_ _Trainer_. "Tengo una misión que cumplir, así que si me dejas destruir el cristal oscuro y seguir mi camino…"

"No puedo hacer eso, porque mi deber es proteger ese cristal."

"Entonces tendré que vencerte, ¿no?"

"Es correcto, joven, pero para eso, tendrás que llegar a mi."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Supongo que ya te diste cuenta de que la pirámide dorada no se encuentra en la ciudad donde estás, ¿no? Bueno, en realidad está en el último piso de esta enorme torre. Veamos si es que puedes llegar a aquí."

"Eso es fa-…"

"No intentes destruir los techos, no podrás. El material con el que está hecho fue tocado por el mismo _Anubis_, lo cual lo hace extremadamente resistente y con la habilidad de absorber energía. Aún con tus poderes, que son capaces de hacer volar planetas enteros, no podrás destruirla."

Ash miró al monitor más grande con desconfianza, no creyendo lo que el _Pharaohn_ le decía. Para probar esto, reunió energía en su mano y lanzó un _Thunderbolt_ hacia el techo a gran velocidad, con la energía suficiente como para hacer volar una ciudad pequeña. Como dijo en guerrero dorado, el tejado no sólo resistió el ataque, sino que absorbió gran parte de la energía, como si un escudo protector estuviera sobre el material.

"Te lo dije." Comentó el _Pharaohn_ con cierta burla. "Si quieres enfrentarme, pasa por todas las secciones de la torre… te estaré esperando… oh, y no te preocupes por el tiempo, aquí el tiempo es más rápido que en el exterior; un día afuera valen tres días aquí adentro, así que siéntete con mayor libertad."

Los monitores se apagaron, dejando a Ash pensando seriamente. Si lo que el _Pharaohn_ decía era correcto, entonces, si pasaba tres horas ahí adentro, habrá pasado una hora afuera, lo cual le daría más ventaja a él en completar su misión. Pero no podía confiar en las palabras del _Pharaohn_, por lo que tenía que apresurarse. Sin más que decir, comenzó a correr, dirigiéndose hacia el centro de la torre, donde podía ver una especie de elevador.

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _189-Jupiter Lighthouse- _(**Soundtrack: **_Golden Sun; Lost Ages)_

Han pasado unas dos horas desde que Ash entró en la torre y ya había pasado varios pisos. Al inicio, estos eran más ciudades, al menos unos cinco pisos donde las personas podían vivir. Pero luego de unos pisos más, todo cambió radicalmente; ahora parecía ser una especie de laberinto o calabozo, con varios misterios que tenía que resolver para poder salir adelante.

Primero, intentó la opción fácil; destruir las paredes y así continuar. Pero, como Anhur le había dicho, todo objeto dentro de la torre era resistente a sus ataques y no le podía hacer nada, ni con energía ni con su fuerza física. Viendo que no podía hacer nada con la fuerza bruta, recurrió al intelecto para pasar las pruebas… que se apiaden de su alma.

A decir verdad, Ash era bastante astuto, o al menos es algo común en él desde que su _Nova Crystal_ despertó meses atrás. Había acertijos que necesitaban del fuego para poder seguir adelante, y, aunque había objetos que podían proveerle del fuego aunque tuviera que pasar por una prueba para obtenerlo, Ash optó por la más fácil; invocar a su Charizard y que él diera todo el fuego posible. En otra, tenía que mover tres objetos al mismo tiempo, de lo contrario, ese lugar se llenaría de un gas sumamente venenoso. Si bien el aura lo protegía, Ash decidió usar a sus _Pokemons_ para que les ayudaran a mover las estatuas y continuar.

Pasaron los minutos y el joven _Pokemon Trainer_ seguía pasando calabozos, deduciendo, y resolviendo acertijos dignos de un juego de _The Legend of Zelda_. Quizás Link los hubiera resuelto más rápido, pero ese no es el punto.

El joven seguía subiendo las escaleras para llegar al siguiente nivel. Podría haber usado su súper velocidad, pero dentro de la pirámide había trampas, escudos de energía en las puertas que se activaban cuando algo pasaba a una velocidad impresionante, actuando como telarañas y atrapándolo con fuerza. Ash cayó en una de ellas casi entrando a la sección del laberinto y, de no ser porque logró liberar a Sceptile, probablemente apenas se hubiese liberado de ahí.

Mientras subía, el joven logró ver una ventana mas adelante, algo que no había visto en todo el recorrido por la torre. Al acercarse a la ventana y mirar al exterior, se sorprendió de lo que sus ojos veían; todas las nubes del huracán estaban debajo de él, muy por debajo de donde estaba, además de que el cielo comenzaba a verse más y más oscuro… y no porque el sol esté ocultándose. De hecho, podía ver la curvatura del planeta con mucha claridad.

"Bueno, esto no lo esperaba." Comentó el joven _N-Warrior_. "Al parecer estoy bastante alto." Expresó, antes de alzar su brazo izquierdo y hacer aparecer el _N-Mod_ en su muñeca. "Eh, ¿Qué tan alto estamos?"

"Analizando…" respondió la computadora en el reloj, haciendo algunos cálculos. "Nos encontramos a unos ciento cuarentisiete kilómetros de la superficie del planeta, entrando en la Termosfera del mismo."

"¿Termosfera?"

"Capa de la atmosfera de un planeta en la que los rayos ultravioleta provocan la ionización. Normalmente esta es la capa de la atmosfera donde los transbordadores espaciales mantienen una orbita estable alrededor del planeta."

"¿Que?¿Estamos a la altura de los transbordadores? Vaya, es más alto de lo que pensé." Comentó el joven con sorpresa, mirando por la ventana, antes de ver las escaleras que seguían. "¿Puedes calcular la distancia que falta para llegar a la cima de la torre?"

"Aproximadamente unos doscientos cincuenta kilómetros, con un rango de error de diez metros."

"No ayuda mucho…" dijo Ash con algo de desgano. "Bueno, habrá que seguir adelan…"

"Detecto una anomalía en la estructura."

"¿Ah?"

"En la pared exterior, detecto una anomalía de unos dos metros de alto por uno de ancho. El análisis indica que es posible que se trate de una puerta."

"¿Donde?"

"A unos diez metros de la ventana."

"Muy bien, veamos." Comentó Ash, comenzando a caminar en dirección a la anomalía que el _N-Mod_ le había dicho. Era bueno que Raphael les haya contado de la Inteligencia Artificial que poseía ese aparato.

Cuando llegó a los diez metros desde la ventana, comenzó a explorar la pared, aunque a simple vista se veía como una pared sólida. Sin embargo, al tocar cierta área en la pared, otra área, a un metro de él, brilló por un momento, antes de que una puerta apareciera en el lugar del muro.

"Creo que lo encontré." Inquirió Ash. "Ok, veamos a donde lleva."

El _Pokemon_ _Trainer_ caminó hacia la puerta, misma que se abrió al momento de tocarla con sus dedos. Lo que había del otro lado lo sorprendió nuevamente; era una especie de autopista en el exterior de la torre, una que llevaba hacia arriba.

"¡Woa!¡El espacio!" Exclamó Ash, metiéndose de nuevo a la torre.

"El ambiente del otro lado de la puerta es respirable." Comentó el AI del _N-Mod_.

"¿Respirable?"

Con cierto temor, el joven salió de la torre, posándose sobre la autopista, dándose cuenta de que, en efecto, podía respirar. Le habían dicho que el portar su armadura servía también como una especie de traje espacial por cierto tiempo, pero no quería correr riesgos. Ash comenzó a caminar hacia el otro extremo de la autopista hasta llegar a la orilla entre esta y el espacio. Al extender su mano derecha, sus dedos tocaron algo invisible y sólido, haciendo que el joven, después de eso, usara sus nudillos para tocar el material como cuando alguien toca a la puerta.

"Al parecer es un vidrio." Comentó.

"Esta autopista está rodeada de un cristal protector que mantiene la atmosfera respirable."

"Ya veo, pero… ¿Por qué está esta autopista?" se preguntó Ash en voz alta, cruzándose de brazos para pensarlo un poco. Entonces, recordó la forma de la torre; un enorme pilar con forma de espiral… y un espiral así tenía un camino que iba desde la base hasta la cima. "¡Ya veo!¡Así que eso es!¡Esta autopista debe de empezar en el suelo y seguir hasta la cima!" Exclamó, mirando en dirección a donde seguía la autopista hacia arriba. "Entonces, si sigo este camino, es probable que llegue al final."

"Sin embargo…" comentó el AI del _N-Mod_. "Si hay alguna obstrucción más adelante, el regresar a este lugar será más complicado."

"Si, pero creo que no tengo opción si es que no quiero perder más tiempo… además, es probable que no haya trampas aquí y pueda usar mi velocidad al máximo. Muy bien, ¡entonces aquí voy!"

Con esto dicho, Ash se convirtió en _Súper_ y salió disparado hacia el frente, siguiendo el camino de la autopista hacia arriba, esperando que no encontrara algún obstáculo.

Y no lo encontró. Menos de un minuto después, el joven llegó al final de la autopista, llegando a una superficie plana donde, adivinaron, había OTRA ciudad avanzada… aunque era mucho más pequeña que una ciudad normal, aunque todas sus construcciones superaban los veinte pisos de alto con facilidad. Ash notó que había una especie de muralla alrededor de la ciudad que lo protegía del exterior, en especial del espacio que estaba del otro lado del muro y del cristal. No se necesitaba de un genio para saber que Ash había llegado hasta la cima de la enorme torre, ya que no había nada más encima de él… a menos que pudiera verlo. Lo que no sabía era que, desde esa altura, el planeta debajo de él parecía tener el tamaño de una llanta de trailer.

"He llegado." Comentó el _Pokemon_ _Trainer_, mirando a sus alrededores. "Esta debe ser la cima."

Ash comenzó a mirar a todos lados, buscando la pirámide dorada, casi encontrándola de inmediato al verla justo frente a él, a unos tres kilómetros de distancia, siguiendo una calle que daba directamente con ella. Estaba por correr, cuando notó algo acercarse lentamente desde la pirámide. Mirando más fijamente, pudo ver que lo que se acercaba era una persona… y que portaba una armadura dorada.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _149-Seven Generals- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya)_

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el sujeto desapareció yt volvió a aparece, esta vez a unos diez metros de Ash, haciendo que el joven se colocara en guardia casi de inmediato.

"Por fin nos vemos cara a cara, _N-Warrior_. Yo soy Anhur, _Pharaohn of Anhur_, el guerrero que protege esta pirámide."

"Yo soy Ash Ketchum, _Lugia_ _N-Warrior_." Respondió el joven.

"Vaya, puedo ver que lograste encontrar una de las puertas que daban al riel de transporte. No creí que lo encontrarías."

"¿Riel de transporte?¿Hablas de esa autopista alrededor de la torre?"

"Exactamente, pero no es una torre solamente." Comentó Anhur, extendiendo una mano hacia los alrededores. "Bienvenido a la cima de la _Wind Spiral Tower_, mi castillo, el elevador orbital de este planeta."

"¿Elevador orbital?" preguntó Ash con confusión.

"¿Cómo?¿No sabes que es un elevador orbital? Supongo que la tecnología de tu mundo no es tan avanzada como esperaba. Te lo explicaré de una forma fácil de entender para ti; esta torre es un elevador orbital, cuya función es llevar materiales desde la superficie al espacio de un modo más practico."

"¿Uh?"

"Vaya, se ve que no sabes mucho de la evolución." Comentó Anhur al ver el rostro de confusión de Ash. "Cuando una civilización llega a cierto nivel de tecnología, comienza a pensar en la posibilidad de expandirse por el espacio, pero para ello uno tiene que salir de su planeta. Al inicio, las naves espaciales no son muy practicas para este fin, ya que el tener que despegar, llegar al espacio y luego regresar es algo poco productivo, y menos cuando se trata de llevar materiales al espacio para poder construir, ya que se necesitaría naves más grandes y mayor combustible. Una forma de solucionar este problema es con un elevador orbital, que mejora la forma de traslado de materiales de la superficie al espacio. Cada civilización avanzada, si quiere ir al espacio, debe al menos pensar en la posibilidad de crear un elevador orbital."

Ash se quedó callado por esta… clase de evolución tecnológica que le daba su rival. No quería aceptarlo pero tenía razón… no por algo _Replira_ tenía unos dos o tres elevadores orbitales, mientras que _Novaterra_ debía tener mínimo una docena de ellos.

"Pero bueno, eso es una breve explicación de este lugar." Comentó Anhur. "Esta torre, el elevador orbital _Wind Spiral Tower_, es mi castillo… y tu lo estás invadiendo."

"Lo siento mucho, pero es mi misión estar aquí." Comentó Ash, colocándose en guardia. "Debo destruir el cristal oscuro de este planeta para así detener los planes de _Anubis_."

"No puedo permitir eso. Yo, uno de los quince _Pharaohns_, tengo el deber de proteger el cristal y a mi señor _Anubis_ de quien sea. Joven guerrero, si tratas de enfrentarte a alguno de los dos, me veré obligado a pelear contigo."

"Creo que sabes mi respuesta."

"Lo sé." Expresó Anhur, haciendo aparecer en sus manos sus armas… bueno, en realidad era una, ya que era un arco y flecha del mismo color. "Y por eso tengo que detenerte."

"Entonces, creo que esto no puede terminar de otra forma." Inquirió Ash, invocando la _Lugia Keyblade_ en su mano derecha.

"¡En guardia!"

Y con esto dio el comienzo al combate entre ambos súper guerreros.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _181-Attack the Frontier- _(**Soundtrack: **_Digimon Frontier)_

Varios mundos atrás, en el anillo exterior, otra situación estaba ocurriendo.

Alrededor de un millón de soldados de _Anubis_ y sus avanzadas máquinas, a parte de dos _Ha'tak Motherships_ sobrevolando por el cielo, se encontraban en el planeta que antes gobernaba el _Pharaohn_ Ba'al, el que fue derrotado por X Light, o Megaman X. Los habitantes de la avanzada ciudad habían evacuado el planeta, sabiendo que no era seguro estar ahí, por lo que comenzaron a retirarse a otros mundos más solitarios, mientras el ejército de esa galaxia se preparaba para todo.

Habían recibido información de que la _Nova Alliance_ había enviado refuerzos a esa galaxia, por lo que los soldados dedujeron que al menos un grupo de esos pasarían por ahí… y estaban en lo correcto.

Cinco minutos antes, los radares detectaron cuatro personas con grandes poderes aparecer en el planeta luego de usar el portal piramidal, haciendo que todos los soldados se colocaran en guardia. Diez segundos después, el caos se desató sobre el planeta.

En el presente, un joven de sombrero de mago lanzaba varios hechizos elementales contra algunos soldados, congelando a unos, quemando a otros y electrocutando a otros más, mientras aplicaba hechizos defensivos para protegerse de los disparos de energía.

"_¡FIRA!_" Exclamó el joven hechicero, lanzando una magia de fuego desde la punta de su _Keyblade_, golpeando a otro soldado que cayó al suelo por el calor. En ese momento, desde su derecha, logró ver con la esquina del ojo a otros tres soldados que le apuntaban con sus _Staff Weapons_, a punto de dispararle, por lo que tuvo que reaccionar. "_¡REFLERA!_"

Los disparos de energía de los Snake Soldiers impactaron un escudo mágico transparente que se formó alrededor del joven hechicero, protegiéndolo de un ataque de energía… pero no de lo que venía.

Sin que se diese cuenta, el _Keyblader_ fue tomado desprevenido cuando un robot de los soldados de _Anubis_ lo sujetó por detrás, con una de sus enormes manos amarrándolo y apretándolo con fuerza, haciendo que, por su enorme tamaño, el joven pareciera un pequeño muñeco. Intentó soltarse, pero el agarre del mecha era mucho para él y comenzó a sentir como sus órganos eran aplastados.

"M-maldición..."

"_¡CHARGED SHOT MEGA BUSTER!_"

De pronto, un poderoso cometa de plasma golpeó la mano del robot, haciendo que esta estallara y cayera a tierra, evitando que el hechicero recibiera los disparos de energía de los soldados, siendo liberado por la mano del robot. Mientras el hechicero caía al suelo, más disparos de plasma golpearon al mecha y a los _Snake Soldiers_, dejándolos fuera de combate, salvando al joven.

"¡Viku!" Exclamó otro joven, quien portaba un traje celeste, acercándose al joven. "¿Estás bien?"

"Si, gracias, Rock." Respondió el hechicero, levantando la vista para ver a su compañero.

Rock Light, mejor conocido como el Megaman original, ahora era mitad humano, mitad máquina, así como su hermano menor, X, y el _Hunter_ Zero, convirtiéndose en un _N-Warrior_. Su armadura era idéntica a la que usaba como robot, pero tenía aparte un peto que protegía su pecho, uno que tenía una forma algo similar a la de su hermano, Megaman X. A parte de eso, no había ningún cambio de consideración en el joven de azul, quien ayudó a Viku a ponerse de pie.

"Ten cuidado, no vaya a ser que tu primera experiencia en combate real sea la última." Comentó el _exRobot_, haciendo que Viku riera nerviosamente.

"Si, lo sé." Respondió el hechicero, llevándose una mano a su nuca. "Pero hago lo mejor que puedo. Master Raphael sólo me enseñó los hechizos de segundo nivel, los _–Ra Spells_, aún no sé los de tercer nivel, los _–Ga Spells_, pero los estoy aprendiendo."

"No dudo que haces tu mejor esfuerzo, y eso es lo que importa… sólo trata de que no te maten."

"Claro…" rió Viku nerviosamente, antes de voltear a todos lados. "Creo que ya acabamos con todos…"

"Si, eso parece…"

Y si, eso han hecho. El millón de soldados de _Anubis_ yacían en el suelo, la mayoría, al menos aquellos que ellos dos habían atacado, estaban desmayados sin posibilidad de combatir, mientras otros estaban muertos de forma no muy grata de ver.

"Por cierto." Empezó Viku. "¿Dónde están el señor Shura y Warlene?"

Antes de que Rock respondiera, algo más respondió por él.

Detrás de ellos, uno de los _Ha'taks_ fue partido por la mitad por una energía vertical dorada, mientras que el otro fue impactado por varios destellos plateados con forma de garras. Los guerreros, _Gold Saint Capricorn_ Shura y _God Warrior Alioth Epsilon_ Warlene, aparecieron frente a Rock y Viku, justo cuando las dos naves negras caían al suelo y estallaban a cientos de metros de donde estaban.

"Parece que hemos terminado con esto." Comentó Shura, mirando a su alrededor. "Debemos seguir adelante."

"Si, nos estamos acercando más y más a los otros." Expresó Warlene. "Sigamos."

Sin más que decir, los cuatro continuaron su camino por el planeta, llegando a otro portal y trasladándose a otro mundo. Luego de hacer eso varias veces, los cuatro héroes de la _Nova Alliance_ terminaron llegando a un mundo extraño… uno que tenía cientos de portales; _Gateway._

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _77-Gateway - _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X8)_

"¿Dónde estamos?" cuestionó el caballero de _Capricorn_ al ver el lugar.

"Parece un sitio donde se conectan varios portales." Inquirió Rock. "Es posible que este mundo conecte a varios portales en la galaxia."

"Genial." Expresó Warlene con sarcasmo y frustración. "¿Cuál tomamos ahora?"

"Son varios." Expresó el _exRobot_, señalando a un portal a la vez. "En esos podemos ir."

"¿Cómo sabes?" preguntó Viku.

"Puedo ver el rastro de energía con mis ojos cibernéticos, y al parecer los del primer grupo fueron por esos portales."

"Muy bien, entonces vamos."

Los tres comenzaron a correr hacia uno de los portales. Pero, en ese momento, Rock se detuvo y miró hacia otro portal en especial, uno que no tenía rastro de energía que le indicara que el primer grupo usó ese portal.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Viku al ver al _exRobot_ mirando ese portal intensamente.

"No sé." Respondió Rock. "Algo me está llamando…"

"¿Llamando?" preguntó Warlene.

"Si, siento que…" expresó, antes de verlos directamente. "Sigan sin mi, creo que debo seguir por este camino."

"¿Estás seguro?" cuestionó Shura. "si lo que dices es cierto, puede que te pierdas en esta galaxia."

"Tengo un mapa mental, no habrá problemas."

"Muy bien, si eso es lo que deseas…"

"¿Pueden seguir sin mi?¿Saben a donde continuar?"

"Claro que sabemos." Expresó la guerrera de _Asgard_. "Sabemos que sólo tenemos que ir en línea recta y así alcanzaremos a los demás."

"Muy bien, entonces yo me iré por aquí."

"¡Iré contigo!" Exclamó Viku seriamente.

"¿De verdad? No tienes porqué venir conmigo…" cuestionó Rock.

"No me siento bien el dejarte ir solo, por eso mejor te acompaño."

"Bueno, si tu lo dices…"

"Entonces, está decidido." Comentó Shura. "Ustedes vayan por ese mundo, nosotros iremos por otro camino."

"Muy bien, buena suerte a los dos."

Con esto dicho, Warlene y Shura entraron a su portal pirámide, dejando a los dos _N-Warriors_ solos en el planeta _Gateway_.

"¿Qué te hizo venir por aquí?" preguntó Viku con algo de curiosidad.

"No lo sé." Respondió Rock. "Algo me dice que debo entrar por este portal, que es el camino correcto… y que sólo yo puedo tomar."

"¿Entonces, quieres que me vaya?"

"No, siento que no es necesario. La verdad no sé que es lo que hay del otro lado, pero algo me dice que es bueno. "

"Bueno, si tu lo dices… entonces entremos al portal, hay que ver que hay del otro lado que sientes que es tan importante."

"Si…" comentó el _exRobot_, mirando con extrañes el portal frente a él. "Es extraño…"

"¿Que?"

"Bueno, soy un robot, o lo era, y un robot se distingue por hacer elecciones en base a la lógica. Sin embargo, mírame aquí, eligiendo un camino importante debido a una corazonada. He, creo que es porque ahora soy humano, ¿no es así?"

"La verdad no sé." Respondió Viku con sinceridad, llevándose las manos detrás de la cabeza. "Pero me alegra que seas más humano."

"He, creo que tienes razón." Expresó Rock, mirando al portal nuevamente. "Muy bien, entremos entonces."

Sin más que decir, ambos jóvenes tocaron el cristal con forma de pirámide, siendo trasladados a otro mundo. Mientras, detrás de donde estaban ellos, una luz dorada se materializó, primero siendo un destello como si fuera una estrella, hasta formar a una persona como si fuera un espíritu, una joven bastante hermosa, envuelta de luz.

"Por favor, salva el _Nintenverse_…" comentó el espíritu, _Guardian Terra_, antes de volverse luz de nuevo y salir disparada hacia el cielo, regresando al _Nintenverse_.

**Fin del Capitulo 48

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**A****sh:** Hola, soy Ash. Anhur, un enemigo de cuidado. Ninguno de mis nuevos trucos tiene efecto contra él. ¿Cuál será su secreto?

**Anhur****:** Como guerrero de Anubis, tengo mucho más poder que tu. Sin embargo, este no es todo mi poder, mismo que me negué a mi mismo usarlo de nuevo.

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**El guerrero del Viento.**_

**Ash:** Necesito ayuda… y una nueva fuerza.

**???: **La tendrás.

**Ash:** ¿Ah?

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** Bueno, otro capítulo más. ¿Que tal? Espero que les haya gustado. No tengo mucho que decir así que, nos vemos el Sabado... o Domingo XD_

_Sobres._

_PD1: No, aún no mostraré la imagen de Anubis._

_PD2: Si, Feraligatr aún sigue siendo bailarín xD_

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	50. Cap 49: El guerrero del viento

_**10/AGO/09**_

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

Ash Ketchum llegó a una torre gigantesca cuya cúspide no podía verse fácilmente. Sabía que la pirámide dorada debía estar en algún lugar de ese planeta, y lo más probable era que estuviera en la cima de la torre, por lo que intentó volar hacia allá, usando la habilidad de volar de su armadura. Lamentablemente, una barrera invisible le impidió que hiciera eso, por lo que tuvo que entrar en la torre para empezar a subir.

Adentro, Anhur, _Pharaohn_ _of Anhur_, apareció en varios televisores de la ciudad, diciéndole que lo estaría esperando en la cima. Ash comenzó a subir, tardándose algunas horas, hasta que vio por una ventana que la torre era mucho más alta de lo que se imaginaba. Luego de descubrir un pasaje secreto, el _N-Warrior_ llegó a la cima, que poseía otra ciudad avanzada. Ahí, Anhur apareció, felicitando al joven por haber llegado tan lejos y explicarle que la torre era en realidad un elevador orbital para llevar materiales al espacio. Así, dio comienzo la batalla.

En otro mundo, Rock, Viku, Shura y Warlene combatían contra las fuerzas de Anubis, llegando al planeta _Gateway_. Rock y Viku siguieron por un portal distinto al de sus compañeros, el _exRobot _guiado por una extraña corazonada… una que al parecer _Guardian Terra_ tenía que ver.

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 49: El guerrero del viento._**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _137-The Stage is Set- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII)_

Cientos de ráfagas de energía color verde viajaban velozmente en una dirección, atravesando fácilmente todo objeto que se le ponía en frente, incluyendo vehículos y edificios por igual… de hecho, podría ser que una de esas ráfagas pudiera atravesar un mundo pequeño. Y en medio de toda esa lluvia de destellos, un joven corría de un lado a otro, evitando ser impactado por estos destellos.

El _N-Warrior_ Ash Ketchum corría por las calles de la ciudad, evitando los destellos de energía esmeralda que venían en su dirección, usando su gran velocidad para no ser golpeado. El joven saltó a un lado, colocándose detrás de las paredes de un edificio, evitando los destellos una última vez, antes de quedarse recargado en el muro para recuperar un poco el aliento, a pesar de que sabía que el edificio no lo protegería mucho que digamos… y tenía razón, ya que unos segundos después, un destello verde pasó cerca de su oído izquierdo, atravesando el muro donde estaba recargado.

Viendo que no era seguro, Ash volvió a correr, otra vez evitando los destellos con su velocidad, hasta que unos destellos impactaron justo frente a él, haciendo que se detuviera de golpe. Al ver al frente, el joven notó algunos objetos clavados en el suelo delante de él; flechas.

"Rayos." Comentó con enfado.

"¿Qué sucede, _N-Warrior_?¿Las flechas son muy rápidas para ti?" preguntó el _Pharaohn_ dorado, Anhur, caminando lentamente a donde estaba el guerrero. "Y eso que no estoy disparando tan rápido."

Ash se giró lentamente, viendo al _Pharaohn_ de frente, quien sostenía un arco dorado en su mano izquierda y una flecha dorada en su derecha, ambas emitiendo una poderosa energía, quizás similar a la de una _Keyblade_.

"Me imagino que te preguntarás; ¿por qué no te disparo a toda velocidad?" cuestionó el _Egypteran_. "Bueno, la verdad es que quiero ver que tan rápido te puedes mover antes de que una de mis flechas te impacte."

"¿Estás subestimado?" cuestionó el _Pokemon_ _Trainer_ con algo de enfado, ya que a él no le gustaba que sus oponentes lo subestimaran de esa manera, aunque, en este momento, era algo bueno… ya que aún seguía vivo.

"Veo que estás enfadado ya que, supongo, no te gusta que te subestimen. Bueno, hasta ahora te he disparado a un cincuenta por ciento de la velocidad de la luz… ahora." Expresó, volviendo a levantar su arco. "Veamos si puedes evitar un disparo a un sesenta por ciento de la velocidad de la luz."

"¡¿Que?!"

"¡Aquí voy!"

Apenas soltó la flecha, cientos de destellos color esmeralda salieron viajando a gran velocidad hacia el joven _N-Warrior_ quien, al verlos venir, tuvo que moverse rápido y evitarlos, usando su _Keyblade_ para bloquear las que venían directamente hacia él y no podía evitar. Anhur disparaba a gran velocidad, tanta que parecía que no se movía, pero Ash podía ver el movimiento de sus manos, y sabía que, justo cuando disparaba una flecha, otra aparecía en sus manos y la disparaba contra él, haciendo este proceso cientos de veces por segundo.

Estaba siendo superado por la velocidad de las flechas, que venían más rápido que antes, tanto que el joven podía sentir como las flechas rozaban el aura exterior de su cuerpo, una pequeña barrera que lo protegía de disparos débiles, pero que no ofrecía protección contra algo como lo que el _Pharaohn_ le lanzaba. Sabía que, si se quedaba así, no podría soportarlo… tenía que atacar.

"_¡THUNDAGA!_" Exclamó el joven, lanzando un hechizo eléctrico desde la punta de su _Keyblade_. El ataque eléctrico viajó entre los destellos esmeraldas por algunos momentos, antes de que una de ellas impactara directamente con el, atravesándola y disipando la energía eléctrica por todas partes. "¡Rayos!"

"¿De verdad crees que un ataque eléctrico tan débil puede compararse con siquiera una de mis flechas?" cuestionó el _Pharaohn_ con burla. "¡Tu me estás subestimando!¡Ahora veamos si puedes contra mis flechas al setenta por ciento de la velocidad luz!"

Casi de inmediato, las flechas vinieron más y más rápido, haciendo que Ash tuviera que defenderse aún más. El _N-Warrior_ aplicó electricidad a su _Keyblade_ y a su puño izquierdo, para poder bloquear con mayor facilidad los ataques de su rival. Comenzó a bloquear las flechas con gran agilidad, aunque se veía desesperado, ya que venían más y más rápido con cada segundo que pasaba. Su desesperación se incrementaba aún más, ya que podía sentir como las flechas pasaban a milímetros de su cuerpo, rozando su piel. Esto continuó por algunos segundos… hasta que una flecha le dio en la pierna derecha, causándole gran dolor.

"¡Rayos!" Exclamó Ash, sabiendo que ya era muy tarde.

"¡Te tengo!" Exclamó Anhur al ver al enemigo herido.

Después de recibir la flecha, todo comenzó a derrumbarse. Sin la habilidad de moverse rápido, más y más flechas impactaron en el cuerpo de Ash, atravesando incluso su armadura e incrustándose en su cuerpo. Pronto, más de cien flechas se clavaron en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, convirtiéndolo en una especie de alfiletero humano, uno que comenzó a caer a tierra lentamente. Anhur sonrió, sabiendo que la pelea había terminado, puesto que ya no sentía el aura de su rival.

Entonces, cuando el cuerpo de Ash tocó el suelo, algo extraño pasó: las flechas se dispersaron, como si hubieran sido arrojadas en todas direcciones, algo que confundió al _Pharaohn_.

"¿Que?" Se preguntó Anhur con confusión… dándose cuenta, al último momento, hasta el último momento, que Ash estaba detrás de él, flotando en el aire, sujetando con una mano su _Keyblade_ rodeada de electricidad. "¡Tu!"

"_¡TEMPEST!_"

El _N-Warrior_ dio un corte con su _Keyblade_, creando un tornado eléctrico que los envolvió a ambos, un tornado que, en lugar de extenderse hacia el espacio, permaneció pequeño, al menos unos veinte metros de alto, con toda su energía concentrada en ese espacio, tan poderosa como toda la cantidad de energía que podía producir un planeta varias veces más grande que _La Tierra_, natural y artificial.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _153-Esper Battle- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy XII)_

Sin embargo, cuando el tornado desapareció, Ash se dio cuenta, para su asombro, que Anhur había bloqueado el golpe principal con una de sus flechas doradas, rodeada de su energía, y pareciendo que no aplicaba mucha fuerza que digamos.

"¿Creíste que me tenías con esa ilusión psíquica?" cuestionó el _Pharaohn_ con algo de arrogancia.

Anhur empujó a Ash hacia atrás un poco, lo suficiente como para lanzarle otro ataque, aunque esta vez con su brazo izquierdo, reuniendo grandes cantidades de viento.

"_¡EOLO'S WIND!_" Exclamó el guerrero dorado, lanzando un tornado sumamente intenso y a una velocidad varias veces la del sonido. Sin embargo, Ash no se quedaría así, recibiendo el ataque sin hacer nada.

"_¡SÚPER THUNDERBOLT!_" Exclamó el _Pokemon_ _Trainer_, liberando de su mano izquierda una poderosa descarga de electricidad casi tan intensa como su anterior ataque.

El ataque eléctrico pasó en medio del tornado, no disminuyendo su fuerza, directamente hacia su oponente. La electricidad pasó entre el tornado, finalmente impactando la mano izquierda de Anhur, haciendo que cancelara su ataque. Sin embargo, el tornado golpeó a Ash de frente, empujándolo con fuerza contra varios edificios detrás de él, mismos que se derrumbaron, no por el impacto de Ash, sino por el impacto de los poderosos vientos que lo rodeaban.

Anhur miró a su mano, sintiendo como se entumía debido a la intensa descarga que había recibido, viéndola con algo de asombro ya que, después de todo, él era un semidios.

"Interesante." Comentó. "La electricidad que puedes generar es bastante intensa… y tus poderes psíquicos eran lo suficientemente grandes como para confundirme un poco."

Como a unos dos kilómetros de ahí, Ash comenzaba a emerger de los escombros de algunos edificios, no sintiendo tanto dolor como uno esperaría, aunque ya empezaba a respirar con dificultad. Miró hacia el frente, a penas distinguiendo al _Pharaohn_ a lo lejos, pensando en que un poco más, quizás menos de un segundo, y hubiera logrado golpear con su nuevo ataque eléctrico, _Tempest_, pero no fue así.

Ash, usando los poderes psíquicos que la _Lugia Armor_ le proveía, intentó colocar una imagen de él recibiendo las flechas en la mente del _Pharaohn_ y así distraerlo lo suficiente como para atacarlo por la espalda. Desafortunadamente, Anhur descubrió la treta y logró responder a esta con una defensa.

"Rayos, y creí que funcionaría." Se dijo a si mismo, poniéndose de pie lentamente.

Entonces, una flecha viajó velozmente, impactando justo a un lado de la mano derecha de Ash, donde esta estaba menos de un segundo antes. Rápidamente, el _N-Warrior_ saltó hacia atrás, evitando más y más flechas que impactaban en los lugares donde antes estaba, teniendo que saltar sobre escombros, sobre edificios, e incluso entrar en algunas construcciones para evitar las flechas que venían hacia él. Intentó usar sus poderes psíquicos, pero ellos no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para detener las flechas.

"¡No tengo tiempo para esto!" Exclamó el _N-Warrior_, deteniéndose de golpe. "Amigos, ayúdenme… _¡POKERINGS!_"

Las seis _Pokeballs_ aparecieron en la cintura de Ash, antes de separarse y comenzar a girar alrededor de él, cada una brillando de un color distinto. Una vez que las _Pokeballs_ comenzaron a girar alrededor de él formando una especie de anillo, el joven comenzó a saltar de nuevo para evitar las flechas con su gran agilidad, usando su _Keyblade_ para bloquear las que venían directamente hacia él. De pronto, el _N-Warrior_ comenzó a correr hacia el _Pharaohn_, sorprendiendo a este, ya que no se Esperaba este movimiento. Entonces, Ash hizo algo extraño: golpear una de sus _Pokeballs_ con la punta de su _Keyblade_.

"¡Sceptile, ve!" Exclamó, mientras la _Pokeball_ color verde comenzó a brillar, liberando al _Pokemon_ planta. Sin embargo, había algo extraño en Sceptile; todo su cuerpo parecía estará hecho de energía color verde, manteniendo su apariencia real. Era como si la piel del _Pokemon_ brillara como una luz de neón. "_¡QUICK ATTACK!_"

Sorprendentemente, el Sceptile, al obedecer la orden se movió sumamente rápido, puede que incluso más rápido que el mismo Ash, permitiéndole evitar las flechas esmeraldas con mayor facilidad, acercándose a su oponente.

"¡¿Que?!" cuestionó Anhur al darse cuenta de que esa criatura estaba frente a él.

"_¡LEAF BLADE!_"

Sceptile convirtió las hojas de sus codos en poderosas cuchillas, mismas que estaba dispuesto a utilizar en su oponente. Sin embargo, Anhur logró ver esto y pudo evitar las cuchillas con facilidad, además de darle una fuerte patada al _Pokemon_ en la nuca, misma que lanzó a la criatura al suelo, a merced de cualquier ataque suyo. El _Pharaohn_ preparó el arco y la flecha, decidido a atravesar al _Pokemon_, cuando…

"¡Charizard!_¡FLAMETHROWER!_"

"¡Feraligatr!_¡HYDRO PUMP!_"

"¡Snorlax!_¡HYPER BEAM!_"

Tres poderosos ataques viajaron velozmente hacia donde estaba el _Pharaohn_, quien tuvo que usar sus habilidades sobre el viento para bloquearlas, dándose cuenta, no sólo de la fuerza con la que venían, sino con la velocidad.

'_Estos ataques vienen más rápidos que los ataques del N-Warrior.'_ Pensó el _Pharaohn_ con confusión. _'¿Pero como es que…?'_

"¡Donphan!_¡ROLL OUT!_"

De pronto, el _Pokemon_ elefante comenzó a rodar y, viajando a una gran velocidad, golpeó las piernas del _Pharaohn_, sacándolo de _Balance_, lo suficiente como para recibir el resto de los ataques, aunque no lo dañó mucho ya que su armadura lo protegía. Pero Ash aprovechó ese momento para acercarse velozmente hacia él, dispuesto a golpearlo con su _Keyblade_. Anhur lo vio venir e intentó saltar para alejarse… pero no podía, porque, al mirar abajo, notó que ambas piernas estaban congeladas, gracias a un ataque de hielo de Glailie, que estaba detrás de él. Elevó su _Ka_ para derretir el hielo y así escapar… pero fue muy tarde.

"_¡LIMIT BREAK!¡ELEMENT BLITZ!_"

Justo antes de que Ash llegara, todos los _Pokemons_ se introdujeron a sus _Pokeballs_, que giraron alrededor de Ash, mientras este comenzaba a darle una combinación de golpes con su _Keyblade_ rodeada de electricidad al _Pharaohn_. Sin embargo, algo extraño ocurría, ya que el aura que rodeaba a la _Keyblade_ cambiaba de color con cada corte, indicando que en realidad lo que cambiaba era el elemento de esta, representando a uno de los _Pokemons_ que Ash tenía consigo. Golpe tras golpe, el _N-Warrior_ terminó dándole una combinación de trescientos impactos en sólo cinco segundos. El último impacto dejó paralizado al _Pharaohn_, ya que fue con el elemento eléctrico a toda su potencia, un tiempo que Ash aprovechó para dar un pequeño salto hacia atrás y comenzar a reunir energía en su _Keyblade_ de todos los elementos que poseía en ese momento, antes de lanzarse contra el _Pharaohn_ y darle un fuerte golpe con su _Keyblade_, resultando en una tremenda explosión que mandó todo a doscientos metros a la redonda a volar, rompiendo algunas ventanas y derrumbando algunos edificios que ya estaban debilitados, además de levantar una gran nube de polvo.

Unos pocos segundos después, Ash salió de la nube de polvo a gran velocidad debido al impulso que había tomado para el ataque, deteniéndose luego de unos momentos en posición de corte. El joven se volteó hacia atrás, mirando la nube de polvo, Esperando a que esta se desvanezca para ver el resultado… aunque tuvo que moverse rápido para evitar una lluvia de flechas nuevamente. El ataque disipó la nube de polvo, mostrando al _Pharaohn_, que parecía no haber recibido daño alguno, con su arco y flecha listos para disparar.

Ash tuvo que moverse velozmente para evitar las flechas que venían a gran velocidad, inclusive mayor que anteriormente. Fueron tantas que tuvo que empezar a volar, usando el poder que la armadura le brindaba para hacerlo. Sin embargo, mientras volaba, una de las flechas lo golpeó en la pierna izquierda, haciendo que se quejara de dolor… y esta vez era real.

"¡Te tengo!" Exclamó Anhur, reuniendo más y más energía en sus flechas, lanzando miles en un segundo.

Ash las vio venir, por lo que tuvo que reunir toda su energía psíquica en su _Keyblade_, extendiendo ambas manos hacia el frente, aún sujetando su llave, creando así un escudo psíquico justo frente a él, bloqueando todas las flechas que venían hacia él. Lamentablemente el escudo comenzó a fallar y, combinado con la fuerza que Ash seguía aplicando, provocó que el escudo estallara. Lo bueno fue que la explosión empujó al joven hacia abajo, evitando que el tornado de flechas lo impactara. El _Pokemon_ _Trainer_ caía al suelo velozmente, cansado debido a la energía usada para levantar el escudo, pero estaba por emprender el vuelo nuevamente… cuando sintió un fuerte pinchazo en su lado derecha.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _154-Sacred Moon- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

"¡Gak!" Exclamó el joven al ver que era lo que lo había lastimado… una flecha.

Anhur invocó una flecha el tripe de larga que una normal, reuniendo energía en ella y lanzándosela, a una velocidad sumamente impresionante, impactando cerca del hombro derecho de Ash. Pero no terminó todo ahí; la flecha siguió su camino, llevándose a Ash con ella, hasta impactar contra la pared de un edificio, clavando al joven con ella. El _N-Warrior_ gritó de dolor cuando la gravedad del lugar lo jalaba hacia abajo, mientras que la flecha lo mantenía en su lugar, causándole una gran agonía.

Y no terminó ahí, ya que, cuando quería quitar la enorme flecha, otra más pequeña surcó el aire e impactó en su brazo izquierdo, clavándolo en la pared, así como otras dos flechas que atravesaron ambas piernas y se incrustaron en el muro. Sus ojos se volvieron blancos, algo de sangre saliendo de sus heridas aunque no tanta como uno esperaría. No sólo eso; podía sentir como su aura comenzaba a disminuir poco a poco, como si esta se escapara de sus heridas, algo que la sangre no hacía.

"No pelees, es inútil." Comentó Anhur. "La gran flecha que te golpeó es una especial; sirve para absorber el aura de mi oponente. Sólo la uso cuando estoy seguro de dar en el blanco… y ahora…" expresó, invocando de nuevo una flecha en su mano derecha, colocándola en el arco y preparándose para disparar. "Esta vez te daré en el corazón para terminar con esto de una vez."

Ash intentaba soltarse, pero no podía, ya que tanto sus brazos como sus piernas estaban inutilizados, y sus poderes psíquicos disminuían a cada segundo debido a la flecha que le absorbía su energía. No podía soltarse con nada, ni siquiera podía controlar su _Keyblade_ para bloquear el ataque. No tenía fuerzas para nada… Al final, Anhur soltó la flecha, misma que voló velozmente, a la velocidad de la luz, hacia su objetivo, todo moviéndose en cámara lenta para mostrar el momento final del _Pokemon_ _Trainer_, cuando ese objeto impactara contra su corazón.

Entonces, algo ocurrió; a unos tres metros de Ash, un objeto se materializó en el trayecto de la flecha, bloqueándola y disipándola por completo, dejando a ambos guerreros confundidos.

"¿Pero qué…?" cuestionó Anhur, al ver que un objeto, rodeado de luz anaranjada, apareció frente a Ash. "¿Qué es eso?"

El _Pokemon_ _Trainer_, aún debilitado, miró al objeto que lo había salvado, pudiendo distinguir su forma mientras la luz que lo rodeaba se venía reduciendo.

"No lo creo…" comentó el joven, abriendo sus ojos lo más que podía. "Esto es…" dijo, reconociendo el objeto, cuyo brillo había cesado, revelando su identidad.

Una _Keyblade_…

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, la _Keyblade_ anaranjada volvió a brillar, revelando un espíritu con forma de ave enorme envuelto en llamas anaranjadas, una que emitió un fuerte alarido que hizo temblar todo el lugar. La enorme ave comenzó a volar en dirección a Ash, arrojándose a él para luego rodearlo con sus alas, antes de convertirse en una enorme bola de fuego que comenzó a girar alrededor del chico, incinerando el edificio en el que estaba clavado y evitando que el _Pharaohn_ pudiera ver lo que ocurría en el interior de ella.

"¿Qué ocurre?" se preguntó el guerrero dorado, aún más confundido que antes.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _06-Dive into the Heart -Destati- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

Ash comenzó a despertarse lentamente, sus ojos aún estaban bastante pesados, algo que podría hacer que se volviera a dormir, pero el joven sentía que debía despertarse. Levantándose lentamente, el chico miró a todos lados, notando que estaba en medio de una eterna oscuridad, pisando sobre una especie de piso de vidrio. Otra cosa que notó era que no llevaba puesta su armadura, sino que usaba su traje usual de _Pokemon_ _Trainer_, además de su gorra roja. Confundido, Ash pensó en caminar sin rumbo, creyendo que era mejor caminar a estar en un solo lugar.

Sin embargo, al dar un paso, el piso debajo de él se iluminó, el brillo tan repentino hizo que él tuviera que cerrar sus ojos para protegerse. Al abrirlos, Ash notó que, debajo de él, había una imagen de si mismo, así como los rostros de varios amigos suyos en círculos alrededor de él. Toda esta imagen estaba pintada en lo que parecía ser la parte más alta de una enorme columna circular que se erigía por sobre la eterna oscuridad. Al ver la imagen, el joven reconoció el lugar, puesto que ya había estado ahí antes.

"Reconozco el lugar." Comentó Ash para si mismo. "Es el lugar en el que aparecí cuando despertaron mi _Nova Crystal_ y cuando obtuve la _Lugia_ _Keyblade_… pero, ¿Qué lugar es este?"

"_The Awakening._"

De pronto, una intensa luz dorada apareció en el cielo, llamando la atención de Ash, quien tuvo que cubrir sus ojos por unos segundos para no quedarse ciego. Cuando la luz disminuyó y pudo abrir sus ojos, estos se abrieron enormemente por lo que veía… o en especial, a quien veía.

"¿_Ho-Oh_?" cuestionó el joven, al ver a la enorme ave roja con plumas multicolor frente a él.

"Es correcto, muchacho. Yo soy _Ho-Oh_, el _Legendary_ _Pokemon_ de los cielos."

"¿P-puedes hablar?"

"Claro, puesto que soy un espíritu."

"¿P-porqué estás aquí?"

"Porque ahora, eres digno…"

"¿Digno?¿De que?"

"De ser su amo."

Entonces, otra luz, esta vez morada, apareció detrás de Ash, haciendo que este volteara para ver que era, dándose cuenta de que era el espíritu de su _Keyblade_.

"¿_Lugia_?" preguntó Ash. "¿Qué pasa aquí?"

"Al parecer, _Ho-Oh_ te ha elegido para que seas su dueño." Respondió el ave plateada con seriedad, mirando al otro espíritu. "¿No es así?"

"Ciertamente." Respondió el _Pokemon_ arco iris. "Es el momento de que elija a un maestro a quien servir, y este joven es el indicado."

"Oh, vaya… no sé que decir." Expresó el _Pokemon_ _Trainer_, sintiéndose algo intimidado. "Así que, ¿también eres una _Keyblade_?"

"El espíritu de una…" respondió el ave de fuego, haciendo aparecer una esfera carmesí delante de él. "Recibe esto, joven _N-Warrior_, la llave que contiene mi espíritu y mi voluntad para servir a mi mundo. Recibe, la _Ho-Oh_ _Keyblade_."

Frente a Ash, una llave se formó, una de color anaranjado principalmente, con algunas secciones de blanco, amarillo y verde, como las plumas del _Ho-Oh_. Además, los dientes de la _Keyblade_, así como la de _Lugia_, tenían la apariencia de la cabeza de la enorme ave de fuego, mientras u _Keychain_ era una pluma multicolor. El joven sujetó la _Keyblade_ con una mano en su mango y otro en la hoja, admirando su nueva arma.

"Así que, mi segunda _Keyblade_." Comentó el joven para si mismo. "Pero…"

"¿Qué ocurre?" cuestionó _Lugia_.

"Aún con esta _Keyblade_, no estoy seguro de vencer al _Pharaohn_. Es simplemente superior a mi, en todo sentido."

"Un _N-Warrior_ nunca pierde la esperanza, joven guerrero." Expresó _Ho-Oh_. "Siempre sale adelante, no importa las adversidades por las que pase."

"Es fácil decirlo, pero… ese _Pharaohn_ sólo está jugando conmigo. No podré ganarle con este poder…"

"Entonces no pierdas la esperanza nunca." Dijo el ave plateada con seriedad. "La esperanza es el arma más poderosa de un _N-Warrior_, por lo que no debes perderla, nunca."

"¿El arma más poderosa?¿por qué?"

"Porque es la clave para acender a un nuevo nivel."

Una vez más, otra luz dorada se hizo presente en el lugar, iluminando todo desde el cielo, a través de las nubes oscuras. Esta luz era mucho más intensa que la que se vio cuando _Ho-Oh_ hizo su aparición, pero extrañamente era una luz que no lastimaba los ojos de Ash… de hecho, sentía como si sus energías se incrementaran mucho más, además de sentirse rodeado por un aura calida.

De pronto, una esfera dorada, parecida a una pequeña estrella, apareció frente a él, a unos cinco o seis metros de distancia. La estrella permaneció así hasta que, luego de un destello, desapareció, revelando la imagen de una joven bastante hermosa, de cabello rubio y piel blanca. Al verla, Ash quedó pasmado por le belleza de esa joven, una que parecía… divina… o quizás sea el hecho de que estaba rodeada de un aura sumamente poderosa, mucho más que la de un _Pharaohn_, pero que era bastante tranquila en comparación con ellos.

Era tanta que estuvo a punto de ignorar el hecho de que _Ho-Oh_ y _Lugia_ descendieron de los cielos y que, al parecer, se postraban ante la joven frente a ellos, cerrando sus alas y haciendo una especie de reverencia, algo que dejó a Ash anonadado. ¿Quién era esta joven que incluso los _Legendary_ _Pokemons_ más poderosos se posaban ante su presencia?

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _190-The Order That Must be Protected- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dissidia Final Fantasy)_

"Mi diosa, gracias por traerme hasta aquí." Comentó _Ho-Oh_, con la cabeza agachada.

"No tienes porqué agradecerme, después de todo es lo que hago." Respondió la joven amablemente, antes de voltear a ver al chico. "Tu debes ser Ash Ketchum, del planeta _Pokearth_."

"S-si." Respondió el joven nerviosamente. "¿Q-quien es usted?"

"No temas, no estoy aquí para causarte daño. Yo soy _Terra_, _Guardiana_ del _Nintenverse_."

"¿_Guardiana_ del _Nintenverse_?" cuestionó con confusión. "Pero, ¿Qué no sólo _Chaos_ y _Balance_ los _Guardianes_ del _Nintenverse_?"

"Así es, ellos son los _Guardianes_ principales de la galaxia, mientras que yo soy una _Guardiana_ menor."

"No entiendo."

"Joven guerrero." Expresó _Lugia_. "Ella es _Guardian_ _Terra_, la _Guardiana_ de los corazones de cada uno de los _N-Warriors_ y de las _Keyblade_s."

"No entiendo. Creí que _Chaos_ y _Balance_ eran los _Guardianes_ de las _Keyblade_s."

"No es de todo correcto." Respondió _Ho-Oh_. "_Chaos_ y _Balance_ son los _Guardianes_ del _Nintenverse_ y de sus mundos humanos. _Terra_ es la _Guardiana_ de las _Keyblade_s. Ella es la que se encarga de cuidar, proteger las _Keyblade_s, además de ayudar en su desarrollo y en la búsqueda de sus respectivos dueños. Sin embargo, es una _Guardiana_ menor, porque no protege una galaxia como _Chaos_ o _Balance_."

"En otras palabras." Continuó la joven, llevándose una mano al pecho. "Soy la que se encarga de guiar a las _Keyblade_s a su dueño, viendo que lleguen con bien, además de protegerlas y cuidarlas."

"¿Guías las _Keyblade_s a sus dueños?" cuestionó Ash, aún algo confundido.

"Si. De hecho, yo fui quien guió a las tres _Zodiacal Keyblades_ de _Escorpio_, _Cancer_ y _Sagittarius_ a la galaxia _Dream_ cuando lucharon contra _Morganna_."

"¿De verdad? Y yo que creí que llegaron así por su voluntad."

"Ellas tienen la capacidad de viajar por si solas, siguiendo el lazo que lo une con su dueño. Sin embargo, para atravesar las barreras que rodean las galaxias, se necesita de la fuerza de un _Guardián_ para guiarlas, de lo contrario, podrían perderse en el universo."

"Ah, ya veo… entonces, gracias por guiar a _Ho-Oh_ hasta aquí, se lo agradezco."

"No sólo vine a traer a _Ho-Oh_ aquí. También vine por otra cosa."

"¿Qué es?"

"Entregarte la _Keyblade_ creada por tu corazón."

_Terra_ extendió su brazo derecho, haciendo aparecer, en medio de un destello de luz, una _Keyblade_ dorada con blanco, con lo que parecían ser dos imágenes de _Pokeballs_ en la guarda y en los dientes de la _Keyblade_.

"¿Otra _Keyblade_?" cuestionó el _Pokemon_ _Trainer_.

"Así es, joven." Respondió la _Guardiana_, mandando la llave a flotar hacia el _N-Warrior_. "Esta es la _Keyblade_ que nació de la fuerza de tu corazón; _The Chosen One Keyblade_, la llave del planeta _Pokearth._"

Al momento de sujetarla, Ash sintió una nueva y extraña energía inundar su cuerpo, asombrándolo por completo.

"¡Vaya, es increíble!" exclamó él. "¡Me siento estupendo!"

"Me alegra que sea así." Respondió _Terra_ amablemente. "La _Keyblade _que sujetas ahora es la llave representativa de tu mundo, a diferencia de la _Lugia _y _Ho-Oh_, que representan a un espíritu."

"Ya veo…" expresó Ash, sujetando la nueva llave con firmeza. "Esta es la llave que contiene los deseos, sueños y esperanzas de todos los habitantes de mi planeta. Acepto esta responsabilidad."

En ese momento, un destello dorado comenzó a formarse en su pecho, uno que parecía venir desde su interior.

"¿Qué pasa?" cuestionó Ash con algo de miedo.

"No temas, es tu _Nova Crystal_ que está reaccionando con tu esperanza." Respondió la _Guardiana_.

"¿Que?"

"Como te dije antes, la esperanza es el arma más grande de un _N-Warrior_, una que sirve para acender a un nuevo nivel."

"Un nuevo nivel…" inquirió Ash, pensando un poco, hasta que recordó algo que había aprendido en el planeta _Gateway_ con todos sus compañeros. "¡Un momento!¿Hablas de la transformación que Alan mencionó?"

"Si, ese es el siguiente nivel de un _N-Warrior_ que sólo se alcanza cuando la esperanza de este alcanza un punto muy alto. Ash, haz brillar su _Nova Crystal_, que su luz supere la de una _Súper Nova_."

En ese momento, todas las _Pokeballs_ que poseía aparecieron alrededor de Ash, antes de convertirse en sus _Pokemons_, que lo miraban fijamente.

"¿Ustedes también?" cuestionó Ash a sus _Pokemons_ quienes respondieron afirmativamente. "Gracias, chicos…"

"¡Pika!"

No necesitaba voltear hacia atrás para saber que ese sonido venía de su propio Pikachu, que apareció en la orilla del lugar, sonriendo como siempre lo hacía antes de fusionarse con Ash. El joven no volteó, sólo se quedó mirando hacia el frente, pensando profundamente.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _191-World Map 2- _(**Soundtrack: **_Golden Sun Lost Ages)_

"Lo haré." Respondió él con seguridad. "Haré brillar mi cristal como nunca antes. Con mis compañeros a mi lado, no hay nada que me detenga. ¡Lograré alcanzar el siguiente nivel!"

"Sé que lo harás…" comentó _Terra_, mientras todo el lugar se iluminaba, indicando que regresaban al mundo real.

Ash se quedó mirando hacia el frente, antes de voltear a ver a sus siete _Pokemons_ y a los legendarios. "Necesitaré su ayuda para vencer a el _Pharaohn_. ¿Me ayudarán?"

"Para eso estamos aquí." Respondió _Lugia_ con seriedad.

"Nosotros le ayudaremos… Master Ash." Expresó _Ho-Oh_, mientras los demás sonreían.

El joven sonrió, sabiendo que tenía una posibilidad de vencer con la ayuda de sus nuevos camaradas. Con esto, el _Nova Crystal_ dentro de él incrementó su destello, iluminando todo el lugar.

* * *

Anhur seguía mirando la esfera de llamas que rodeaba a Ash, Esperando que algo pasara, ya que no podía hacer mucho. Había intentado disparar varias de sus flechas esmeraldas, pero todas atravesaban la esfera, como si nada estuviera en su interior. Había intentado incluso disparar de todos los ángulos posibles… y cuando digo de todos los ángulos, hablo de TODOS los ángulos posibles. Gracias a su gran velocidad, el _Pharaohn_ podía hacer eso fácilmente, pero incluso es táctica no sirvió de nada…

Era como si Ash no estuviera ahí.

Entonces, la esfera de fuego estalló, mandando sus llamas en todas direcciones, disipándose a pocos metros de distancia. En el centro de esta esfera, se encontraba Ash, flotando en el aire, rodeado de su aura dorada. No sólo eso, sino que él había alcanzado el nivel de _Súper_ _N-Warrior_ _Lv 2_, incrementado sus poderes considerablemente.

Anhur sabía que este no era el mismo Ash que había enfrentado anteriormente. El nivel de su aura era mucho mayor que antes y podía sentirlo con facilidad. Era un poder que podría causarle algo de problemas. Además de eso, las heridas de su cuerpo se cerraron, al igual que se repararon los daños que tenía su armadura. Era como si no le hubiera pasado nada. El _Pharaohn_ sabía lo que eso significaba.

La verdadera pelea estaba por comenzar…

**Fin del Capitulo 49

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**A****sh:** Hola, soy Ash. Muy bien, ahora que tengo este nuevo poder, la pelea contra Anhur será más nivelada. ¡Podré vencerlo!

**Anhur****:** No creas que todo será fácil, muchacho. Aún me falta mostrarte mi verdadero poder.

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**Pelea al límite.**_

**Ash:** ¿Pero que-?¿Que es este poder?

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _1__47-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** Lunes... vaya, no creí actualizar el Lunes. Bueno, disculpen la tardanza, fue una combinación de problemas de la página y de cosas mías. Algo tarde, pero aquí está._

_No tengo mucho que decir, más que nos vemos el otro fin._

_Ya subí la imagen de las Keyblades de Ash. Por cierto, he modificado un poco el diseño de las demás Keyblades. En si es el mismo, sólo con unos pequeños toques... a excepción de la de Exus. Chequenlo cuando tengan tiempo._

_Y no, aún no me alcanza el fic. Aún tengo unos 4 o 5 capítulos más, así que no se preocupen.  
_

_Sobres._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	51. Cap 50: Pelea al límite

_**16/AGO/09**_

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

El _N-Warrior_ Ash Ketchum se encontraba luchando solo contra el _Pharaohn_ Anhur en la cima de una enorme torre que servía como un elevador orbital. El _Pharaohn_ estaba jugando con él, probando hasta donde llegaría la velocidad del joven _N-Warrior_ al dispararla una cantidad innumerable de flechas a una gran velocidad. Al inicio, el _Pokemon_ _Trainer_ lograba evitarlos, pero conforme venían más y más rápido, no podía hacer mucho, por lo que rápidamente se fue a la ofensiva.

Sin embargo, no importando lo que hiciera, ninguno de sus poderes lo podían haber salvado de las habilidades superiores del _Pharaohn_ y, al final, terminó clavado en una pared de un edificio, su energía siendo absorbida por la flecha clavada en su cuerpo. Todo parecía ser el final para el joven guerrero.

Entonces, una _Keyblade_ apareció frente a Ash, salvándolo de la muerte. En el interior de su mente, _Ho-Oh_, el _Pokemon_ Legendario, apareció frente a él, ofreciéndole su fuerza. Ash sabía que, aún con la fuerza de _Ho-Oh_, no sería rival para Anhur.

Fue en ese momento que Terra, la _Guardiana_ de las _Keyblades_ y del corazón humano, apareció frente a él, entregándole una _Keyblade_ más; _The Chosen One Keyblade_, el arma creada por el corazón de Ash, además de darle la idea para poder despertar un nuevo poder y así enfrentarse al _Pharaohn_.

Ahora, con su nueva transformación, ¿Podrá Ash vencer a su rival?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 50: Pelea al límite._**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _154-Sacred Moon- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

El viento corría velozmente por la ciudad, moviendo pequeños pedazos de papel y demás basura ligera que podía llevarse. El viento, generado por grandes generadores en las orillas de la ciudad, corría en una sola dirección y nunca se desviaba… a excepción de en una zona en especial, donde el aire parecía ser empujado hacia los lados por una fuerza externa.

Y en esa zona de la ciudad es donde los dos guerreros estaban, quietos, sin mover un solo músculo, viéndose con seriedad. El _Pharaohn_ miraba a su rival, el _N-Warrior_ Ash, quien ahora estaba rodeado de una aura sumamente poderosa, mucho más grande que la anterior. Físicamente hablando, no había cambios en especial, más que el símbolo en su frente y el hecho de que su cabello era más erizado que con anterioridad.

Aún con el gran poder de su adversario, el _Pharaohn_ no parecía inmutarse y seguía mirándolo con seriedad, aunque un poco confundido.

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?" cuestionó Anhur, sin retirar ese semblante lleno de seriedad de su rostro.

"He evolucionado." Respondió el joven secamente, algo no muy normal en él.

"¿Que?"

"He evolucionado al siguiente nivel de fuerza, al nuevo nivel de un _N-Warrior_; _Súper_ _N-Warrior_ _Lv 2_."

"¿_Súper N-Warrior Lv 2_?" cuestionó el _Egypteran_ con curiosidad. "Así que podías hacer esto desde antes."

"No, esta transformación la acabo de obtener hace unos momentos, justo cuando estabas por matarme."

"Así que es una transformación de desesperación."

"Se podría decir."

"Entiendo, así que este es el siguiente nivel de poder de un _N-Warrior_, de aquel que había escuchado anteriormente."

"¿Que?" ahora fue el turno de preguntar a Ash, algo sorprendido por esa respuesta.

"Había escuchado que algunos de ustedes, en especial _N-Warriors_, habían logrado un nivel de fuerza muy superior al 'transformarse' nuevamente, siendo casi tan fuertes como uno de nosotros. Supongo que esta 'transformación' es de la que hablaban." Comentó Anhur, antes de ponerse en guardia. "Muy bien, ¡veamos que tan fuerte es esa transformación!"

"¡Por supuesto!"

Ash se colocó en guardia, invocando una _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha. Sin embargo, no era la _Lugia_ _Keyblade_ que siempre usaba, sino la creada por él, _The Chosen One Keyblade_, mientras que la _Lugia_ y la _Ho-Oh_ aparecieron detrás de él, flotando a sus espaldas, causando la confusión del _Pharaohn_.

"Oh, así que tenías esas _Keyblades_ escondidas." Expresó el guerrero dorado con cierta sorpresa. "Bien, pero ni esas llaves podrán salvarte ahora."

"¡No estaría tan seguro!" Exclamó Ash. "¡Una batalla no se decide hasta que se termina!"

"¡Entonces la decidiré por ti!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _22-The 13th Dilemma- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

Anhur disparó varias flechas de un sólo movimiento, viajando a una velocidad impresionante. Sin embargo, Ash utilizó su _Keyblade_ principal para bloquear la gran mayoría de las flechas, mientras que las otras dos _Keyblades_ comenzaron a girar alrededor de él como un átomo, formando una barrera a su alrededor.

Al ver que sus flechas habían sido bloqueadas, Anhur se sorprendió, ya que estas iban a un ochenta por ciento de la velocidad de la luz. Eso significaba que Ash podía moverse ahora más rápido, ya que parecía no estar cansado o haber hecho mucho esfuerzo al defenderse.

Entonces, Ash apareció frente a él, sujetando su nueva _Keyblade_ principal con ambas manos, dando un corte vertical con ella, mismo que el _Pharaohn_ bloqueó con su arco… o eso pensó.

_-SLASH!-_

Para sorpresa de Anhur, el arco dorado había sido partido en dos, cada trozo aún en sus manos, la _Keyblade_ descendiendo todo después de ese ataque, que lo dejó paralizado por unos momentos. Ash aprovechó este momento, viendo que su oponente estaba muy confundido por la división de su arma, que reunió energía nuevamente para realizar su ataque.

"_¡LIMIT BREAK!¡ELEMENT BLITZ!_"

Una vez más, el _Pokemon_ _Trainer_ comenzó a dar varios golpes en distintas direcciones con su _Keyblade_, a veces los pasos pareciendo pertenecer a una especie de baile sincronizado. Como anteriormente, el elemento de la _Keyblade_ cambiaba con cada golpe que daba, evitando que el _Pharaohn_ desarrolle una resistencia. Sin embargo, a diferencia de la vez anterior, ahora tenía algo que no poseía la última vez; sus _Keyblades_ sueltas.

Mientras golpeaba, la _Lugia_ y _Ho-Oh_ _Keyblades_, controladas mentalmente por Ash, golpeaban al _Pharaohn_ cada vez que el joven golpeaba, triplicando el daño que recibía el _Egypteran_. El último golpe del combo principal, como en la ocasión anterior, fue con todo su pode eléctrico concentrado, dejando paralizado al _Pharaohn_.

Ash dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás para mantener distancia, preparado para el último golpe de su técnica _Limit_. El joven reunió energía en su espada, antes de lanzarse a gran velocidad contra el _Pharaohn_, golpeándolo en el estómago con su arma, al mismo tiempo que las otras dos _Keyblades_ conectaban sus respectivos golpes. El _N-Warrior_ quedó espalda con espalda con el guerrero dorado, a algunos metros de distancia, por menos de un segundo, inmóvil, antes de que, sin razón aparente, el _Pharaohn_ estallara, como si el golpe de Ash fuera un golpe de explosión retardada.

Sabiendo que podría ser una trampa como la vez anterior, el joven _N-Warrior_ saltó rápidamente hacia el tejado de un edificio algo retirado de ahí, de un lugar donde podía verlo con facilidad. Claro, esa distancia era corta si uno sabe que los _Pharaohns_ se pueden mover a la velocidad de la luz, pero Ash estaba seguro que, aún si viajara a esa velocidad, podría verlo gracias a los nuevos poderes que tenía.

El polvo y humo generados por la explosión comenzó a asentarse, permitiéndole al joven ver lo que había en su interior. Para su sorpresa, notó que Anhur estaba de pie, pero sujetándose su estómago con fuerza, además de ver algunas quemaduras en su armadura dorada.

'_Wow, ¿De verdad le hice eso? Me volví más fuerte de lo que pensé.'_

Abajo, Anhur sentía un fuerte dolor en el tronco de su cuerpo, como si hubiera sido arrollado por algo pesado y rápido. Tomó varias bocanadas de aire, intentando calmar su dolor, esperando poder seguir en la pelea.

'_El poder de pelea de ese N-Warrior se ha incrementado considerablemente.'_ Pensó el _Pharaohn_, mirando de reojo al joven. _'La fuerza de los N-Warriors es tan grande como nos lo advirtieron. Si no lucho con todas mis fuerza, yo no podré ganarle.'_

Luego de unos cuantos segundos, Anhur recuperó el aliento y logró resistir el dolor hasta que este desapareciera, antes de mirar fijamente al joven _N-Warrior_.

"Así que esta es la verdadera fuerza de un _N-Warrior_, ¿eh?" cuestionó el _Pharaohn_. "Interesante."

"¿Piensas rendirte?" cuestionó Ash.

"Nunca, sólo que me sorprende que tengas este nivel de lucha. No creí pelear con alguien como tu aquí. Si tus demás compañeros son como tu, ahora veo porqué los del anillo exterior perdieron."

"¿Y tu no te preocupas?"

"Nosotros los del anillo interior somos más fuertes que la mayoría de los del anillo exterior, por eso protegemos la zona más cercana a nuestro señor Anubis. Por eso, no puedo dejarte pasar."

"Lo siento, pero yo tengo una misión; destruir el cristal oscuro." Expresó Ash, sujetando su nueva _Keyblade_ con ambas manos. "¡Y la cumpliré!¡Ríndete, Anhur! Ya no tienes tu arco para disparar."

"Aún tengo mis flechas, que me han servido para bloquear tus ataques, así que no estoy tan indefenso como crees." Respondió el _Pharaohn_, invocando una flecha en su mano izquierda. "¡Pelea, _N-Warrior_!"

Sin decir más, Ash se lanzó contra el _Pharaohn_, moviéndose a una velocidad muy cercan a la de la luz, provocando que el guerrero dorado tuviera que luchar a la misma velocidad. Para el ojo humano, todo estaba en tranquilidad… claro, el suelo estaría temblando y varias explosiones de aire podían escucharse por toda la ciudad, pero en si no podían ver nada, ya que ambos guerreros luchaban a una velocidad impresionante.

En el mundo de la alta velocidad, Ash intentó golpear a su rival con su _Keyblade_, pero este usó la flecha que tenía en su mano para bloquear el ataque de forma efectiva. Bloqueándolo por el frente, el _N-Warrior_ intentó atacar al _Pharaohn_ por detrás usando sus dos _Keyblades_ extras, pero el guerrero dorado respondió, invocando él mismo cuatro flechas en el aire, dos para cada _Keyblade_, bloqueándolos efectivamente.

"Como si fuera a caer en ese truco." Comentó Anhur con arrogancia.

"Valía la pena intentarlo." Respondió Ash.

"¡No si esto te acarrea la muerte!"

Dicho esto, el _Pharaohn_ elevó su _Ka_, generando un viento sumamente poderoso que mandó a Ash hacia el cielo, al igual que todo lo que no estuviera sujeto al suelo… y algunas que si. Mientras el _N-Warrior_ volaba por los aires, Anhur invocó varias flechas esmeraldas a lado de él y, con un movimiento de sus manos, las mandó a la velocidad de la luz contra su rival. Al detectarlas, Ash logró usar sus _Keyblades_ para bloquear las flechas y evitar que lo lastimasen, antes de lograr salir del tornado generado por Anhur que tenía planeado atraparlo. El joven cayó sobre el tejado de un edificio, buscando a su rival, no encontrándolo.

Entonces, Ash alzó la mirada hacia un lado, notando que Anhur estaba en el aire, invocando otra centena de flechas a su lado, justo arrojándoselas al joven. Al verlas venir, el joven _N-Warrior_ tuvo que actuar rápido; la _Lugia_ _Keyblade_ que flotaba detrás de él apareció en su mano izquierda y, concentrándose, generó un escudo protector a su alrededor, mismo que bloqueó todas las flechas que venían. Algunas lograron atravesar el escudo pero, como si fueran de algo sólido, las flechas quedaron clavadas en el escudo, sin lograr alcanzarlo.

Luego de unos segundos, las flechas dejaron de venir y Ash pudo bajar el escudo, las flechas de energía clavadas en el escudo desvaneciéndose en el aire. El joven volteó a todos lados, esperando ver a su rival, sujetando ambas _Keyblades_ por si acaso. Entonces, lo vio, a su lado izquierdo se encontraba Anhur, como a unos cien metros de distancia.

El _Pharaohn_ tenía energía esmeralda en la punta de sus dedos índices y comenzó a hacer movimientos como si estuviera en un baile. Cada vez que movía sus brazos en su dirección, Anhur liberaba un pequeño pero rápido disparo de energía verde, lanzando varias en segundos. Ash usó ambas _Keyblades_ para comenzar a bloquear cada destello, sin darse cuenta de que, con cada disparo que lanzaba y con cada paso que daba, el _Pharaohn_ se acercaba a él más y más, incluso caminando en el aire para alcanzarlo… hasta que fue tarde.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que Anhur estaba cerca, el _Pharaohn_ le lanzó un _Eolo's Wind_ a menos de diez metros de distancia, mandando al joven contra el muro de un edificio, atravesándolo con facilidad, antes de repetir lo mismo con otros edificios altos de la ciudad. Luego de algunos segundos de volar, Ash terminó impactando contra el muro que mantenía a la ciudad protegida del espacio exterior. Asombrosamente, el joven no atravesó este muro, a diferencia de los edificios antes que el, siendo que el guerrero aún mantenía una velocidad suficiente como para atravesar varios edificios más.

Ash rebotó un poco luego de impactar contra el muro, sintiendo gran dolor debido a la dureza del material. Pero no tenía tiempo de distraerse, ya que, al mirar al frente, pudo ver como varias flechas esmeraldas venían hacia él, por lo que tuvo que crear una barrera psíquica alrededor de él, bloqueando todos los ataques. Justo después de eso, Anhur apareció delante de Ash, sujetando una flecha bastante larga, asimilando una espada y dando un corte con esta, uno que el _N-Warrior_ bloqueó con su _Keyblade_. Empleando gran fuerza, Ash empujó a Anhur, liberándose del bloqueo, y comenzó a lanzar varias esferas de energía psíquicas hacia su oponente, mismas que el _Pharaohn_ respondió con varias flechas esmeraldas, antes de descender a la ciudad.

Ash siguió al guerrero dorado hacia la metrópolis para continuar el combate. Sin embargo, no lograba encontrarlo, ya que había desaparecido su presencia por completo, algo que él mismo no podía hacer con facilidad, en especial con el nuevo poder que tenía, misma que era muy difícil de esconder.

"¿Dónde está?" cuestionó el _Pokemon_ _Trainer_, buscando en todas direcciones.

"¡Te tengo!"

"¿Que?"

De pronto, varias flechas esmeraldas aparecieron alrededor de él, encerrándolo en una semi esfera de cinco metros de radio, con él en el centro. No sólo eso; a fuera de esa esfera había otra semi esfera, con más flechas, todas apuntando hacia Ash. La distancia entre flechas era muy pequeña, quizás del tamaño de un puño cerrado, evitando que pudiera escapar a menos que quiera ser trinchado por estas. Entonces, sin previo aviso, todas las flechas salieron disparadas hacia Ash, sin posibilidad de escapar, una explosión cubriendo el punto de impacto.

Sobre el techo de uno de los edificios cercanos, Anhur miraba lo ocurrido, algo desconcertado por lo que veía.

"¿Qué hizo?" se cuestionó. "Las flechas no deben explotar de esa forma, sino atravesarlo por completo… ¿Cómo es que-?"

"_¡SIEGE THUNDER!_"

Una poderosa descarga eléctrica viajó desde su derecha, llamando su atención. El _Pharaohn_ levantó ambas manos, deteniendo el ataque eléctrico con sus palmas. Sin embargo, la fuerza del ataque empujó al guerrero dorado fuera del tejado hacia arriba en dirección hacia el domo de cristal sobre esa parte de la ciudad. Asombrosamente, Anhur saltó hacia un lado, dejando que el ataque se dirigiera hacia el cristal, sin temor de que, si este se rompiera, dejaría la ciudad a merced del espacio. Lo que resultó más asombroso fue que el _Siege Thunder_ impactó el cristal, pero la electricidad se dispersó por toda la zona, dejando el material intacto.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _37-Mako Reactor- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII)_

Anhur, luego de esto, miró hacia abajo y localizó a Ash entre algunos edificios, por lo que decidió atacarlo, invocando centenares de flechas esmeraldas y lanzarlas a la velocidad de la luz hacia esa zona. El ataque del _Pharaohn_ derribó varios edificios en el lugar, lanzando varios escombros a otros edificios cercanos y levantando una gran nube de polvo. Luego de esto, Anhur descendió a tierra, buscando a su oponente, con sus ojos y su aura… hasta que se dio una vuelta hacia atrás, usando su espada-flecha para bloquear el corte de la _Keyblade_ de Ash, mirándolo seriamente.

"¿Qué acaso no te puedo sorprender?" cuestionó el _Pokemon_ _Trainer_ con algo de enfado.

"Aún no te mueves a la velocidad de la luz." Respondió Anhur con arrogancia. "Si no lo haces, nunca podrás sorprenderme así."

"¡Entonces tendré que hacerlo!" Exclamó, saltando hacia atrás, manteniendo la distancia con su oponente. Ambos se miraron fijamente, antes de que Ash mirara hacia arriba. "¿De que está hecho este lugar? Las paredes, e incluso el vidrio son muy resistentes."

"Tienen la esencia de un dios." Expresó el _Pharaohn_. "Cada material de esta torre, excluyendo la ciudad, tiene la esencia de nuestro dios, Anubis."

"Si tiene este material, ¿Por qué no la usan en todas partes? Digo, con la capacidad de resistir ataques de esa magnitud, supongo que sería bastante sorprendente."

"Porque si no, otros dioses harían lo mismo. Es como un pacto entre dioses; no se pueden usar muchos materiales así. Cada cinco mil de sus años, los dioses otorgan cierta cantidad de materiales bendecidos por ellos para que nosotros, sus soldados, los usemos para algo. Si se hacen más, los otros dioses desearán hacer más."

"Pero, no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no simplemente hacen más materiales de esos y dejan que todos los demás dioses los hagan?"

"Porqué, al ser tener la esencia de un dios, otros dioses pueden averiguar de que está compuesto y así podrían hallar formas de matarlos. Verás, incluso un dios tiene dificultades para matar a otro dios, ya que son seres eternos. Si descubren de que está hecha esta esencia, simplemente pueden matarlos más fácilmente, es por eso que este tipo de materiales bendecidos por un dios sólo se encuentran en las galaxias de ese dios."

"Ah, ya veo."

Ambos guerreros se miraron fijamente, no bajando la guardia en caso de que el otro lo atacara… hasta que Anhur comenzó a reírse.

"¿De que te ríes?" cuestionó Ash con enfado, creyendo que se burlaba de él.

"Esto es divertido." Respondió Anhur. "Desde antes de que me enfrentara a ti, había decidido luchar con todo mi poder desde el inicio… pero, al final, cometí el error de jugar contigo… y mira a donde me llevó, luchando contra alguien cuyo poder es casi igual al mío."

"Así que, desde el inicio me subestimaste."

"Se podría decir que si, pero a la vez quería ver cual era tu límite."_'Además de querer hacer sufrir a uno de ustedes por la muerte de Qetesh… mis sentimientos se interpusieron frente a mi deber… debería ser castigado por el señor Anubis por esto.'_"Pero ahora ya no dudaré, ¡te atacaré con todo mi poder!"

"Bueno, entonces yo también." Expresó Ash, soltando la _Keyblade_ que tenía en su mano. "Es momento de usar una técnica que escuché pero que no podía realizar… hasta ahora."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _048-Everything In These Hands- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U.)_

En lugar de caer al suelo, _The Chosen One Keyblade_ se mantuvo flotando, al igual que las otras dos _Keyblades_, la _Lugia_ y la _Ho-Oh_. Ash extendió su brazo hacia un lado, reuniendo algo de energía, haciendo que las _Keyblades_ comenzaran a girar alrededor de este.

Ash estaba planeando hacer el _Keyblade Limit: Keyblade Cannon._

"Me parece interesante." Expresó Anhur, colocándose en guardia. "Veamos que es lo que puedes hacer."

El _Pharaohn_ comenzó a elevar su aura considerablemente, reuniendo toda esta energía en sus manos. Luego, un arco de energía se formó en su mano izquierda, mientras que una flecha esmeralda lo hacía en su derecha. La flecha era diferente a las anteriores, ya que esta energía estaba concentrada. Era como si todas las flechas que Ash ha tenido que esquivar desde el inicio del combate se reunieran en esta sola, una sumamente densa, tanto que el joven _N-Warrior_ podía detectarla.

Mientras tanto, Ash se quedó mirando a su rival, pensando en varias cosas que sólo él sabe.

'_No sé si pueda hacerlo.'_ Pensó él seriamente. _'Sólo lo he visto una vez, cuando Xan la utilizó contra Morganna. Sé que, en teoría, puedo hacerla ahora que tengo tres Keyblades, pero… ¿Podré realizarla? Si no puedo hacerla, simplemente moriré por esa flecha.'_

"Sólo tienes que creer." Expresó _Lugia_ en la mente de Ash. "Nosotros te daremos todo nuestro poder."

"Te apoyaremos, joven guerrero." Dijo _Ho-Oh_. "Confía en nosotros, así como nosotros confiamos en ti."

Ash no tenía que decir nada más, puesto que sabía que tenía apoyo, no sólo de los dos _Legendary Pokemons_, sino también de sus propios _Pokemons_.

"Cierto, no debo temer." Expresó el _Pokemon_ _Trainer_, extendiendo su brazo derecho, con las _Keyblades_ girando alrededor de esta, hacia el frente, apuntando hacia el _Pharaohn_. "Confío en mi, así como todos confían en mi."

Las tres _Keyblades_ comenzaron a girar más y más rápido, generando algo de electricidad. Varias descargas eléctricas comenzaron a saltar de los dientes de las _Keyblades_ hacia la mano de Ash, formando una esfera de energía enfrente a ella. A diferencia de la esfera de energía helada de Alan, la de Ash era triple elemental, debido al tipo de sus tres _Keyblades_; fuego, psíquico y eléctrico. La energía de las _Keyblades_ llegaba a su punto crítico, al punto en el que estaba por liberarse. Y entonces, Ash liberó su ataque primero.

"_¡KEYBLADE LIMIT: KEYBLADE CANNON!_"

Un poderoso cometa de energía tri-elemental salió disparado de las _Keyblades_ en dirección a su rival, quien se preparó para responder.

"_¡EMERALD WIND ARROW!_"

La flecha del _Pharaohn_ fue lanzada, viajando a la velocidad de la luz. Ambos ataques impactaron casi de inmediato en el centro de la distancia entre ellos. La fuerza de los ataques permaneció nivelada, ninguno de ellos ganando terreno… hasta que, de pronto, el ataque del guerrero dorado comenzó a superar al del _N-Warrior_, haciendo que el joven se mantuviera alerta.

'_¡Rayos!¡Estoy perdiendo!'_ pensó el joven. _'¡Necesito más energía!'_

"Entonces, deja que tus amigos te ayuden." Expresó _Lugia_.

Entonces, las seis _Pokeballs_ que el joven entrenador poseía se soltaron de su cinturón y comenzaron a girar alrededor de las _Keyblades_, dando parte de su energía a ellas. Pronto, Ash tenía la energía suficiente para otro disparo del _Keyblade_ _Cannon_, que el joven no perdió tiempo de usar.

"_¡KEYBLADE LIMIT: KEYBLADE CANNON!_"

Otro disparo de energía, aunque esta vez con mayor elementos que el anterior, salió disparado de las _Keyblades_ en dirección a los dos ataques, justo cuando el antiguo disparo de _Keyblade_ _Cannon_ se estaba empezando a quedar sin energía y perdiendo terreno. El nuevo ataque impactó el viejo, sumando ambas fuerzas y superando a la del rival, empujando a la flecha del _Pharaohn_ hacia atrás, antes de perder completamente ante ellos.

'_No…'_ pensó Anhur al ver el cometa de energía acercándose a él. Sin más que hacer, se cubrió con sus brazos, intentando protegerse del ataque de energía.

Una poderosa explosión sacudió la torre, destruyendo varios cientos de metros de la ciudad. Luego de unos momentos, lo único que quedaba en pie en una zona de un kilómetro a la redonda era Ash, todo lo demás yacía en el suelo.

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _06-Dive into the Heart -Destati-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

Todo estaba oscuro para él, quien se encontraba en medio de la nada, flotando sin rumbo fijo como si estuviera en el agua. Había perdido la pelea, siendo que había usado todo su poder…

"No… no, esto no puede terminar así… ¡No puedo permitirlo!"

El guerrero se puso de pie, flotando en la nada, concentrándose.

"Había jurado que nunca usaría este poder, ya que sería una desgracia para mi pueblo… pero no puedo permitirme morir… ¡No ahora!"

El guerrero comenzó a rodearse de energía verde, pero era energía diferente a la forma en que otros tipos de energía eran expulsados; este iba en espiral, en lugar de ir en cascada invertida hacia el cielo. Toda la zona comenzó a iluminarse con la luz de esta energía, sumamente poderosa y que seguía creciendo cada vez más y más… superando sus límites.

Al abrir sus ojos, el guerrero miró hacia el frente… sus ojos siendo ahora verde esmeralda… y con la forma de un espiral.

"Sentirá la fuerza del espiral…"

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _139-Vegnagun Starting- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy X-2)_

Ash, seguro de su victoria, bajó los brazos, sus _Keyblades_ desapareciendo, volviéndose _Keychains _que se colocaron en su cintura, al igual que sus _Pokeballs_.

"Lo logré." Comentó el joven con alivio. "Muy bien, ahora a destruir el cristal oscuro."

Con esto dicho, el joven comenzó a caminar hacia la pirámide dorada a unos cientos de metros de distancia, caminando debido a que quería descansar unos minutos antes de que comenzara a correr hacia el siguiente mundo. Seguía alejándose poco a poco, sin voltear hacia atrás, ya no detectando la energía de su rival.

Ahora, sólo seguía hacia el siguiente mundo.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?"

Ash se detuvo, no sólo por la voz que escuchó, sino porque, de pronto, sintió una poderosa presencia que antes no había detectado… y estaba muy cerca. No sabía de quien era, ya que esta energía era diferente a la de Anhur, por lo que se puso en guardia para todo.

Entonces, una columna de energía emergió de unos escombros, sorprendiendo al joven, quien se volteó para ver lo que era, viendo una columna de energía espiral elevándose hacia el cielo. El aura generó un poderoso tornado que levantó todo lo que no estaba sujeto al piso, haciendo que Ash tuviera que cubrir sus ojos para que no entrara polvo a ellos.

"¿Qué sucede?" se preguntó el _N-Warrior_, confundido por lo que pasaba.

Luego de unos segundos, la columna de energía cesó, haciendo que todo lo que estuviera en el aire comenzara a caer violentamente al suelo, dañando más edificios de la ciudad. Ash, quien no se movió de ese lugar, miró hacia el centro de todo ese caos, esperando ver de quien se trataba el que había generado esa energía.

Entonces, se sorprendió, ya que, en el centro del lugar, se encontraba Anhur, envuelto ene energía esmeralda que giraba alrededor de él en espiral. Esa aura era muy diferente a la de Anhur, lo cual lo confundió aún más, creyendo que era alguien más.

De pronto, con un movimiento de su mano, el _Pharaohn_ lanzó una flecha esmeralda, girando a la velocidad de la luz hacia Ash, quien rápidamente levantó su escudo psíquico para bloquear el ataque.

Pero, para su sorpresa, la flecha atravesó, no sólo su escudo psíquico, sino también su armadura y su cuerpo, atravesando su hombro derecho como si fuera de mantequilla. La flecha siguió su curso, atravesando más y más edificios hasta que al final impactó contra el muro que protegía la ciudad… y la atravesó por completo, aunque gastó toda su energía y se desvaneció casi de inmediato. El agujero era pequeño, pero el aire del interior comenzó a filtrase por ahí, desvaneciéndose en el espacio.

Ash cayó de rodillas, sujetándose su hombro con su mano izquierda, sintiendo mucho dolor… esa flecha parecía haberlo taladrado.

Frente a él, estaba Anhur, mirándolo seriamente, y sonriendo un poco.

"Esta es la fuerza del espiral…"

**Fin del Capitulo 50

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Ash****:** Hola, soy Ash. ¿Pero que es esto? Este no es el _Pharaohn_ con el que antes había peleado. ¿De donde sacó este poder?

**Anhur****:** Muchacho, me has provocado al límite. ¡Ahora te mostraré el poder de una antigua civilización!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**El legado de los Spirals.**_

**Ash:** Si tu energía es ilimitada, ¡La mía también!

_**ENDING THEME**__**:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice: **Bueno, otro capítulo de este fic. ¿Que les pareció? Vaya, al parecer este Pharaohn tiene algo escondido, a diferencia de los demás. ¿Que será? A ver si adivinan de que serie le hago referencia aquí._

_Bueno, respondiendo unas cosas:_

_1-La apariencia de Anubis es, por ahora, un secreto, aunque por ahora se manifiesta como un hombre con cabeza de jackal envuelto en flamas purpuras. No creo que sea dificil imaginarse eso._

_2-La Guardiana Terra está donde haya Keyblades apunto de elegir a un N-Warrior o cuando está moviendo sucesos especiales. Como hay N-Warriors en la galaxia Duat, puede ir allá a ver a los heroes que están peleando ahí, pero no puede interferir fisicamente. Explicaré más de esto en el futuro._

_3-En cuanto al fic, estoy terminando de escribir el cap 54, así que tengo 4 capitulos más. Eso si, si el fic me alcanza a sólo 2 capítulos, tendré que empezar a posponer los días de actualización... aunque al ritmo que ando agarrando, quizas no sea posible._

_Oh bueno, no tengo mucho que decir... oh si, luego pondré más enlaces de deviantarts a mi profile, en especial de alguien que está haciendo fanarts de mis personajes =D Oh si, también subiré más canciones para los siguientes capítulos... sólo serán 2, creo, pero chequen el martes en mi profile.  
_

_Bueno, es todo, nos vemos el otro Domingo.  
_

_Sobres_

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	52. Cap 51: El legado de los Spirals

**_23/AGO/09_**

**_Saiyan X dice: _**_música en mi profile. La 192 y 193._

_Arreglada lo de la imagen de las Keyblades. Chequen el enlace **que está en mi profile**.  
__

* * *

**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

Ash Ketchum, quien logró alcanzar el nivel de _Súper_ _N-Warrior_ _Lv2_, comenzó a luchar contra Anhur, el _Pharaohn_ que protegía esa zona de la galaxia, con unos poderes muy similares a los del guerrero dorado. Luego de un arduo combate, Ash logró vencer a su rival, utilizando el _Keyblade Cannon_ para lograrlo…

O eso creía él, ya que, de pronto, Anhur se puso de pie, con una energía muy superior a la anterior. De un solo disparo, logró atravesar la defensa y armadura del joven _N-Warrior_, causándole un profundo dolor. ¿Qué es esta energía que rodeaba al _Pharaohn_?¿Acaso no había luchado con todo su poder?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 51: El legado de los Spirals._**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _192-Get fired up, all of you!- _(**Soundtrack: **_Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann)_

Ash estaba en el suelo, sujetándose su hombro firmemente, esperando así poder controlar la hemorragia producida por el ataque de su rival. Estaba preocupado, ya que no podía mover su brazo derecho, como si todos los nervios que conectaban su cerebro con su brazo hubieran sido cortados con ese ataque.

'_¿Es eso posible?'_ pensó él con preocupación. _'Sé que no conozco nada de medicina pero, ¿con un pequeño ataque puede inmovilizarme el brazo?'_

Pero era algo extraño; no podía mover su brazo, pero si sentía un dolor punzante en el área de la herida, que no dejaba de brotar sangre, ya que Ash no podía sujetar firmemente por ser una herida debajo de su armadura. Sabía que no podía seguir así. Entonces, una voz vino a su mente, diciéndole algo que lo calmó un poco, antes de ver con seriedad a su herida, con su mano aún sobre ella.

"_Recover…_"

Un aura carmesí rodeó su mano izquierda y se introdujo en su hombro derecho, poco a poco curando su herida hasta que esta sanó por completo. Retiró su mano, cerciorándose de que ya no saliera sangre. Aún tenía un agujero en su hombrera, pero sabía que, debido a las cualidades especiales de esta, se restauraría en poco tiempo.

'_Que bueno que Ho-Oh tenía esa cualidad curativa…'_

"Vaya, no sabía que tenías una técnica que pudiera curarte." Ash alzó la vista, viendo como Anhur lo miraba con una sonrisa arrogante y maliciosa. "Veamos que tan efectiva es…¡HA!"

Rápidamente, el _Pharaohn_ extendió su brazo derecho hacia el frente, invocando cientos de flechas esmeraldas alrededor, siendo lanzadas a una velocidad impresionante. Ash, en respuesta, invocó las _Lugia_ y _Ho-Oh_ _Keyblades_ en ambas manos, empezando a usarlas para bloquear las flechas que venían hacia él. A pesar de moverse a una velocidad muy cercana a la de la luz, las flechas parecían ir mucho más rápido que él, por lo que empezó a sentir heridas en su cuerpo, raspones hechos por las flechas. Mientras las flechas venías más y más rápido, supo que no tenía mucho que hacer para evitar ser lastimado.

Pero entonces, las flechas cesaron de venir por completo, lo cual lo sorprendió bastante. El joven _N-Warrior_ miró hacia el frente, viendo a su rival, quien había bajado su brazo derecha, aún mirándolo con malicia.

"Vaya, eres más rápido de lo que creí." Expresó Anhur.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Ash confundido. "¿Por qué tu aura es tan diferente a lo que era antes? Si no te estuviera viendo, podría jurar que no eres el mismo _Pharaohn_ con el que me enfrenté."

Ash esperó a que Anhur respondiera a su pregunta… pero su respuesta fue otra lluvia de flechas esmeraldas viajando a la velocidad de la luz, mismas que a duras penas podía bloquear con sus _Keyblades_. Al saber que no podría bloquearlas, decidió colocar más aura alrededor de su cuerpo para que las flechas no lo penetraran en caso de que fallara… y su decisión fue correcta, ya que las flechas comenzaron a viajar más y más rápido que antes, logrando lo que parecía imposible; superar la velocidad de la luz.

"¡¿Que?!" preguntó Ash, ya no logrando ver las flechas. "¡No puede ser!"

Y al final, las flechas vinieron tan rápido que Ash no pudo bloquearlas… y las recibió por completo. El joven _N-Warrior_ fue golpeado por estos ataques de energía, su barrera de aura, sirviendo como un amortiguador, protegiéndolo de las flechas sintiendo los impactos en vez de atravesarlo… o al menos la mayoría. Mientras era elevado por los aires, algunas flechas se clavaron en su cuerpo, atravesando su armadura casi con facilidad. Luego de unos segundos, el joven cayó al suelo, las flechas, al ser de energía, se disiparon. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero sabía que tenía heridas profundas por todo el cuerpo, por lo que empezó a utilizar de nuevo el _Recover._ Mientras sentía como sus heridas se cerraban, miró hacia el frente, viendo como el guerrero dorado se acercaba lentamente.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _154-Sacred Moon _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

"Al parecer no puedes con mi nueva velocidad." Comentó Anhur, deteniéndose a unos diez metros de distancia.

"¿Como?" cuestionó Ash, respirando con dificultad. "¿Cómo es que tienes este poder ahora?¿Que es esta nueva energía que tienes que se mezcla con tu aura de _Guardián_?"

"¿De verdad crees que ustedes son los únicos con poderes ocultos? Algunos de nosotros tenemos también la capacidad de elevar nuestros poderes."

"¿Tus poderes?"

"Si… y este es mi verdadero poder…_ Spiral Energy._" Expresó, mientras un aura verde, girando como un espiral hacia arriba, comenzó a rodearlo.

"¿_Spiral Energy_?"

"Es la energía de seres de otra galaxia… pues, verás, yo no soy de la galaxia Duat."

"¿Que? Pero, si eres uno de los _Pharaohns_, entonces…"

"Te lo diré, antes de que mueras." Dijo Anhur, cerrando sus ojos para pensar. "Hace millones de años, existía una galaxia llamada _E-Spiral Galaxy_, hogar de varias civilizaciones. Esta galaxia tenía una energía bastante poderosa llamada_ Spiral Energy_, una energía que viaja a través de los mundos, fertilizándolos y dándoles vida. La_ Spiral Energy_ es la energía de la evolución, haciendo que todos los que la usen tengan la capacidad de evolucionar infinitamente. Era una energía que cientos de _Guardianes_ deseaban, ya que podría ayudarles en cientos de formas en sus galaxias. Era una galaxia de guerreros poderosos y de civilizaciones peligrosas."

"La energía… ¿de la evolución?"

"Si, una energía que, usada de cierta forma, puede hacer evolucionar a un ratón en un humano en segundos. Con esta habilidad, las posibilidades eran infinitas, incluso para un _Guardián_. Esta energía era peligrosa, ya que, si se usaba correctamente, un humano podría enfrentar a un dios."

"¿Una energía que incluso puede enfrentar a un dios?"

"Es por esta razón que, durante milenios, diversos dioses intentaron atacarlos y al final fueron todos vencidos. Nuestro dios, _Anubis_, atacó esa galaxia con la intensión de absorberla y así hacerse de esa energía. Sin embargo, esta energía era tan poderosa que humanos comunes podían hacerle frente a un _Pharaohn_ en momentos. Yo lo sé… porqué yo fui un_ Spiral Warrior._"

"¿Que?" cuestionó Ash con asombro.

"Así es." Respondió Anhur, recordando el pasado. "Yo era un soldado de primer grado, un_ Spiral Warrior_, guerrero de esa galaxia y protector de sus mundos. Luchamos contra los _Pharaohns_ y tres de nosotros éramos suficientes como para enfrentarnos a uno de ellos. A pesar de su gran poder, la_ Spiral Energy_ nos daba la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarnos a ellos. Al final, pudimos matar a cinco de los diez _Pharaohns_ existentes de esa época."

Ash escuchaba atentamente todo lo que el _Pharaohn_ decía. Si era cierto, la_ Spiral Energy_ era algo sumamente poderoso, puede que incluso más que la de los _N-Warriors_. Entonces, algo llamó su atención.

"Dijiste que la _E-Spiral Galaxy_ _**era**_ una galaxia. Eso significa que ya no existe. ¿Cómo alguien puede hacerle frente a gente así?"

"Es fácil… un trabajo interno." Respondió Anhur seriamente.

"¿Qué?"

"Si… verás, aún con los recursos a su disposición, _Anubis_ no podía conquistar la galaxia sin perder muchos, de lo contrario, otro dios puede atacarlo. Así que, para terminar con la guerra rápido, hizo trato con algunos_ Spirals_ para conocer los secretos de estos guerreros y sus debilidades. Esto abrió una brecha para la invasión a la galaxia desde adentro. Poco a poco, decenas de planetas cayeron a manos del dios _Anubis_."

"Así que, hubo un traidor…"

"Dos traidores en realidad. Gente que había visto la verdad de la raza_ Spiral_."

"Así que dos…"

"Si. Entonces, cuando Anubis se dio cuenta de que el _Guardián _de esa galaxia no despertó en esa época, aprovechó para atacarla de frente, siendo él el que iba a la cabeza de su ejército. Poco a poco, cientos de mundos fueron tomados. Pero entonces, al llegar al planeta capital, algo pasó."

"¿Algo?"

"Si. La última defensa de la_ Spiral Race_ contra un enemigo así: unir todas las energías_ Spirals_ de todos los habitantes de la galaxia en un sólo ente; _Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann._"

"¿Eh?"

"_Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann_, es un ente mecánico hecho de energía_ Spiral_, el ser más poderoso de toda la _E-Spiral Galaxy_. Es un ser enorme, del tamaño de una galaxia entera y con gran capacidad de ataque. Era la última defensa de la raza_ Spiral_ para vencer a la invasión y que incluso otros dioses temían enfrentar, ya que tenía una capacidad infinita. Al inicio, pareció funcionar, destruyendo toda nave enemiga y ejercito con facilidad… hasta que _Anubis_ apareció."

Ash miró seriamente al _Pharaohn_. Para que un _Guardián_ apareciera así de repente en la pelea, significaba que ese _Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann_, debía ser sumamente poderoso.

"El _Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann_ tenía casi la fuerza de un dios, por lo que se necesita de otro dios para hacerle frente. _Anubis_ luchó contra este ser por bastante tiempo… diez segundos, antes de derrotarlo."

"¿Que?" cuestionó el joven _N-Warrior_.

"Por que, a pesar de que su poder es similar al de un dios, no es un dios, y la diferencia de poderes era muy grande, incluso para esas escalas. A _Anubis_ no le importó que fuera del tamaño de una galaxia, sabía cuales eran sus debilidades y, al no ser respaldado por el dios de esa galaxia, pudo vencerlo fácilmente. Con el _Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann_ vencido, _Anubis_ tenía la guerra ganada y la galaxia en si… pero no lo logró."

"¿Que?¿Por qué?"

"Los_ Spirals_ no permitirían que _Anubis_ se hiciera del control de la_ Spiral Energy_, así que hicieron su última acción; destruir la _E-Spiral Galaxy_."

"¿Como?"

"Fue un evento que todos sabían que pasaría. De hecho, esta fue la razón por la que ambos_ Spirals_ traicionaron a su gente. Ese evento mató a todos los_ Spirals_… a excepción de ambos traidores."

"Ya ve-… un momento. Si sólo los traidores sobrevivieron, y tu puedes usar esta_ Spiral Energy_, entonces, tu eres…"

"Si; yo soy uno de los traidores."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _192-Get fired up, all of you! _(**Soundtrack: **_Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann)_

Ash abrió los ojos enormemente. Si esto era cierto, entonces él…

"Como fui de gran ayuda, el señor _Anubis_ me dio el honor de convertirme en uno de sus _Pharaohn_, por eso ahora me encargo de proteger esta galaxia."

"¡¿Por qué traicionaste a tu propia gente?!" exclamó el _N-Warrior_ con enfado.

"¡Porque eran unos necios!¡No querían reconocer el peligro que ellos poseían!"

"¿Peligro?" cuestionó el joven, viendo como Anhur sonreía maliciosamente.

"¿Quieres saber la razón por la que traicioné a mi especie y la forma en la que evitaron que _Anubis_ se hiciera con el control de la galaxia?" cuestionó el _Pharaohn_. Ash no respondió, se quedó callado, algo que el guerrero dorado percibió como una afirmación. "Bueno, te lo diré." Expresó, extendiendo su mano derecha hacia el frente, provocando una sorpresa en el joven. Anhur sonrió, mientras formaba una esfera de energía espiral en su mano derecha. "Verás, la_ Spiral Energy_ funciona como un espiral; gira y gira con un centro en especifico, y se expande infinitamente. Sin embargo, esta energía atrae a todo lo que está cercano, guiándolo hasta el centro del espiral. El problema resulta cuando se usa mucha energía." Expresó, mientras aplicaba más y más fuerza en el espiral en su mano derecha. "Si se aplica más y más fuerza…"

Ash miraba atentamente, esperando que algo pasara. Entonces, notó que su cabello se movía lentamente hacia el frente. No sólo eso, sino que objetos pequeños también comenzaron a moverse; pequeñas piedras, papeles y trozos pequeños de metal, eran jalados hacia el frente… hacia el _Pharaohn_. La extraña fuerza comenzaba a incrementarse, jalando cosas más grandes, algo que le llamó la atención a Ash.

'_¿Que? Siento que me jala hacia él… pero no es el aire, sino que…'_

"¿Lo sientes?" cuestionó Anhur seriamente. "Esto es el problema cuando se usa mucho la_ Spiral Energy._"

La esfera de energía espiral comenzaba a girar más y más rápido, llegando al punto en el que empezaba a compactarse. Mientras, más y más objetos eran atraídos hacia el _Pharaohn_, levantando rocas sueltas del tamaño de una sandía del suelo. Ash sentía como si algo lo estuviera jalando más y más fuerte, teniendo que usar su aura para quedarse pegado al suelo. Pero no era el aire lo que lo jalaba hacia el _Pharaohn_, más bien el aire era jalado hacia el guerrero dorado. No sabía lo que era… hasta que _Lugia_ se dio cuenta y le dijo a Ash lo que era; gravedad.

"Es por esto que me revelé contra mi raza." Expresó Anhur, aplicando más fuerza a mano.

Entonces, el espiral se compactó tanto que generó mucha energía, explotando como una pequeña estrella. El destello duró muy poco, ya que la luz fue prácticamente succionada hacia el centro nuevamente. Cuando Ash pudo ver nuevamente, aparte de notar que más objetos eran jalados hacia el _Pharaohn_, era lo que el guerrero dorado sujetaba en su mano derecha; en lugar de la energía espiral, había un agujero negro.

"¿Pero que…?"

"Así es." Respondió Anhur. "Este es el resultado de usar de manera exagerada la_ Spiral Energy_. La energía puede llegar a ser tan intensa que se puede generar un agujero negro que lo absorbe todo. Esto es lo que hicieron los_ Spirals_ para evitar que _Anubis_ tomara la _E-Spiral Galaxy_; destruyeron toda la galaxia al expulsar toda su_ Spiral Energy_. Todos los_ Spirals_ murieron, a excepción de otro y yo."

Ash miraba sorprendido, no por lo que Anhur decía, sino porque Anhur estaba sujetando un agujero negro a escasos milímetros de su mano derecha… y no parecía ser afectado por este, a pesar de que estaba afectando todo en la ciudad.

"Gracias a mi aura, no soy afectado por mi propio agujero negro." Respondió el _Pharaohn_, como si leyera la mente de Ash, que no estaba lejos de la verdad. "Este es el verdadero poder de la raza_ Spiral_… hace tiempo, una raza de _Anti-Spirals_ llamaron a esta anomalía…"

Entonces, Ash notó algo; Anhur estaba haciendo su brazo derecho hacia atrás, además de colocarse en guardia. Fue cuando supo lo que el _Pharaohn_ quería hacer… y eso lo sorprendió mucho.

"_¡SPIRAL NEMESIS!_"

El _Pharaohn_ lanzó el agujero negro hacia el frente a la velocidad de la luz, la anomalía en el espacio arrancaba trozos del suelo mientras pasaba sobre él. Ash logró verlo venir y elevó su aura al máximo y, no sabiendo que más hacer, colocó toda esta aura en sus manos y las extendió hacia el frente con la intención de detener el agujero negro, una idea estúpida… pero que funcionó.

El joven _N-Warrior_ logró detener el agujero negro con sus manos, usando una fuerza sobre humana para no ser vencido por él, haciendo arder el _Nova Crystal_ de su interior con la fuerza de una _Súpernova_, manteniendo el ataque enemigo a raya. El aura que él generaba era absorbida por el agujero negro, pero era suficiente como para mantenerla a milímetros de sus manos, lo suficiente como para no absorberlo. Todo lo demás alrededor del _N-Warrior_ era jalado hacia el agujero negro, no importando que fuera, ya que la fuerza gravitacional era tan grande que arrancaba trozos de algunos edificios cercanos… o lo que quedaba de ellos.

Ash empleaba toda su fuerza y su aura, sintiendo como el sudor, en lugar de decender por su rostro, saltaba al agujero negro frente a él. Si se descuidaba, la gravedad podría absorberlo y destrozarlo por completo, como lo hacía con los demás objetos. Entonces, notó algo que lo asustó por completo.

Anhur, quien tenía su brazo derecho extendido hacia el frente, sonreía arrogantemente, empujando con su aura el agujero negro para vencer a Ash. Entonces, levantó un poco su brazo izquierdo, comenzando a reunir_ Spiral Energy_ en ella. Pronto, para sorpresa del _N-Warrior_, otro agujero negro apareció en la mano de su rival y, sin perder el tiempo, se la arrojó.

En lo que precia ser cámara lenta, Ash vio el otro agujero negro venir, sabiendo que tenía poco tiempo para actuar, por lo que tenía que hacer algo rápido… y eso hizo. Para sorpresa de Anhur, Ash levantó su mano derecha y sujetó el nuevo agujero negro con esta, ahora teniendo ambos en extremos opuestos del cuerpo. Ash empleaba toda la fuerza posible, ambas anomalías en el espacio estaban a sus lados, aplastándolo como un sándwich en la cual era él la carne en medio del pan. Comenzó a sentir como su aura se debilitaba más y más, además de escuchar el crujir de su armadura en la parte de sus brazos, ya que el metal comenzaba a agrietarse por la fuerte presión de los agujeros negros. Si antes estaba en una situación desventajosa, ahora era mucho peor.

"Así que puedes soportar la fuerza de dos agujeros negros con sólo tu aura, ¿eh?" cuestionó Anhur, con ambas manos extendidas hacia el frente, viendo a Ash con algo de arrogancia, mientras el joven _N-Warrior_ usaba todas sus fuerzas para no ceder. "Lamentablemente, no puedo arrojar otro_ Spiral Nemesis_ a menos que use mis manos… pero tengo otra forma de ataque."

Entonces, un destello esmeralda rodeó al _Pharaohn_ por un momento, justo antes de que decenas de flechas esmeraldas aparecieran alrededor de Ash, todas apuntándole hacia él, flotando en el aire. El joven _N-Warrior_ miró de reojo todas estas flechas, asustándose de lo que venía.

"Si, aún puedo invocar más flechas." Expresó Anhur. "Ahora, veamos como le harás para responder a este ataque."

Viendo que la situación estaba por ponerse mal, Ash invocó las tres _Keyblades_ que tenía alrededor de él, usando el aura que las _Keyblades_ tenían para controlarlas, con la intención de usarlas para bloquear las flechas que vayan a órganos vitales. En ese momento, las flechas comenzaron a decender hacia Ash, intentando atravesarlo. Las _Keyblades_ estaban haciendo lo que Ash les había ordenado y bloquearon la mayoría de las flechas… pero, lamentablemente, no pudo bloquearlas todas. Algunas flechas esmeraldas se clavaron en el cuerpo del _Pokemon Trainer_, en especial en los brazos y las piernas, y algunos en el torso, evitando por escasos centímetros los órganos vitales. Aún cuando parecía un alfiletero humano, Ash seguía firme y continuaba usando su aura contra los agujeros negros, de lo contrario, sería absorbido.

Pero, debido al cansancio y las heridas, Ash titubeó un momento, disminuyendo su aura un poco… y eso fue suficiente como para que la orilla del agujero negro alcanzara las manos de Ash y, con la enorme gravedad que poseía, jaló los dedos del joven, arrancándole parte de la piel de estos. El joven gritó de dolor después de que el agujero negro le quitara las huellas digitales de sus dedos, así que volvió a elevar su aura para evitar ser absorbido aún más. Sin embargo, el joven ya estaba muy lastimado por las flechas, que se habían desvanecido segundos antes, y por los agujeros negros, que lo estaban jalando en direcciones opuestas.

"Sobreviviste a eso." Comentó Anhur con malicia. "Pero veo que estás muy débil. Con otro ataque como el anterior, te mataré."

Una vez más, varias flechas aparecieron en el aire, flotando sobre Ash, mientras el joven tenía la cabeza baja, parte de su cabello dorado bajaba para bloquear parte de su mirada.

"Adiós, _N-Warrior_… fue un placer pelear contigo."

Las flechas comenzaron a descender una vez más hacia el cuerpo lastimado de Ash, amenazándolo con matarlo esta vez.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _179-Doom Dragon Battle _(**Soundtrack: **_Golden Sun Lost Ages)_

Pero, entonces, el joven alzó la mirada, teniendo una de decisión y coraje, mientras el símbolo de la semilla dorada, el _Nova Crystal_ en su frente, brilló intensamente. Un aura dorada lo cubrió por completo mientras gritaba, incrementando su poder psíquico y volviéndolo lo suficientemente poderoso como para detener todas las flechas en el aire y haciéndolas desvanecer.

"¿Que?" cuestionó Anhur con asombro, mientras veía sus flechas desaparecer.

No sólo eso, no terminó todo ahí. Ash concentró toda su aura en sus brazos, generando suficiente energía como para empujar ambos agujeros negros un poco más retirados de sus manos. A pesar de que las anomalías en el espacio absorbían la energía de Ash rápidamente, no lo hacían lo suficientemente rápido y eran empujados poco a poco de las manos del joven. Una vez que estaban lo suficientemente retirados de él, Ash dejó de usar su aura y rápidamente la concentró a sus piernas para dar un gran salto hacia atrás, evitando los agujeros negros que se estrellaron en el lugar donde estaba anteriormente.

Ash cayó cientos de metros de donde estaba antes, recuperando el aliento. Pero entonces, cientos de flechas esmeraldas, todas viajando más rápidas que la luz, viajaron hacia él. Sin embargo, el _N-Warrior_ logró verlas venir y comenzó a evitarlas o a bloquearlas, lográndolo ahora con la nueva aura que lo rodeaba, mucha más poderosa que la de antes, en una expulsión de energía que era incluso superior a la de otros _N-Warriors_ _Lv 2_ de sus compañeros, una que incluso comenzó a reparar los agujero s de su armadura y cerrar las heridas de su cuerpo. Anhur apareció frente a él, a varios metros de distancia, mirándolo con curiosidad.

"¿Cómo es que incrementaste tus poderes tan repentinamente?" cuestionó el _Pharaohn_, confundido.

"El _Nova Crystal_ dentro de nuestros cuerpos nos da una energía ilimitada, por lo que es natural que nuestro potencial sea también infinito." Respondió Ash con algo de juego, colocándose en guardia. "¡Esto aún no termina, Anhur!"

"Muy bien, veamos que tan fuerte puedes ser." Respondió el _Pharaohn_, también colocándose en guardia. "Veamos que sale victorioso; tu _Nova Crystal_ o mi_ Spiral Energy_, ambos con capacidades infinitas de evolución."

Ambos se miraron seriamente por unos segundos… antes de desparecer, seguido de la aparición de grandes explosiones por toda la ciudad. Anhur y Ash se daban con todo, golpes y patadas a gran velocidad, mientras se desplazaban por la metrópolis en la cima de la torre orbital, no cediendo nadie terreno.

Anhur golpeó a Ash con fuerza, mandándolo a atravesar varios edificios antes de que el joven pudiera reponerse y apoyarse en la pared de uno de ellos. El _N-Warrior_ logró evitar una patada por parte del _Pharaohn_, y comenzó el contra ataque, logrando golpearlo con su _Chosen One_ _Keyblade_ y mandándolo al suelo. Ash lo siguió, decidido a golpearlo de nuevo, pero el _Pharaohn_ se colocó en pie, respondiendo con una lluvia de flechas esmeralda emergiendo de sus dedos. El joven usó su _Keyblade_ para bloquearlas, evitando que fuera atravesado, mientras descendía hacia donde estaba Anhur, pero el _Egypteran_, antes de ser alcanzado por Ash, dio una patada giratoria con la intención de golpearlo de caída. El _Pokemon Trainer_ logró ver esto y usó su _Keyblade_ para protegerse de la patada, siendo lanzado hacia atrás. Mientras se alejaba, reunió electricidad en su _Keyblade_, misma que decidió lanzar.

"_¡THUNDAGA!_"

El hechizo elemental del trueno, uno de la familia de los hechizos más fáciles de usar, tenía una intensidad eléctrica sumamente poderosa. Los relámpagos danzaron por el aire, dirigiéndose hacia Anhur, quien sólo elevó su _Ba_ y rechazó con su brazo izquierdo el ataque, antes de realizar uno propio.

"_¡SPIRAL NEMESIS!_"

El _Egypteran_ lanzó otro agujero negro de su mano en dirección hacia Ash, moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz. Viéndolo venir, el joven se preparó para rechazarlo, usando su _Keyblade_, rodeada con toda su aura, para golpearla y mandarla en otra dirección.

Pero no se fijó hacia donde la había mandado.

"¡No!¡¿Qué haz hecho?!" Exclamó Anhur, mientras veía como el agujero negro descendía velozmente y se incrustaba en el suelo. A diferencia de otras técnicas, el_ Spiral Nemesis_ logró atravesar el suelo de la ciudad, como si no fuera nada, siendo que otros ataques no habían logrado hacerlo. Ash, quien descendió a tierra después de esto, no entendió nada.

"¿De que hablas?" cuestionó el joven, confundido.

"¡Estúpido!¡Ahora esta torre se vendrá abajo!"

"¿Que?¿No que esta torre estaba hecho de un material bendecido por un dios?"

"¡Si!¡Pero incluso algo así tiene un límite! Un ataque de energía o físico libera energía, misma que el material absorbe… ¡Pero un agujero negro no libera energía, sino que devora todo con su gravedad!¡Este material no detiene agujeros negros!"

"Y ahora me lo dices…"

Justo en ese momento, toda la torre comenzó a temblar, sacudiéndose violentamente.

"¡Maldición!" exclamó el _Pharaohn_. "¡Está destruyendo los soportes de la torre!¡Todo se vendrá abajo!"

"No importa, puedo volar y…" empezó Ash, antes de sentir un gran aumento en la gravedad. "¿Pero que…?"

"El agujero negro creado por el_ Spiral Nemesis_, mientras devora, incrementa su gravedad. ¡No podrás volar!"

"¡Rayos!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _193-BafBaf! Do You Like Being That...Fired Up? _(**Soundtrack: **_Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann)_

La torre comenzó a desmoronarse, varias secciones del suelo de la ciudad comenzaban a caerse, dejando enormes agujeros en el suelo. Algunos edificios desaparecieron, cayendo de la torre por el enorme agujero debajo de ellos. Pronto muchas otras construcciones grandes comenzaron a derrumbarse y, al final, toda la torre comenzó a caer… Ash y Anhur con ella.

Ash se sujetaba a una enorme columna para evitar caer sin control, ya que no podía volar debido a la enorme gravedad del lugar. Parecía que la gravedad de todo el planeta era al menos cien veces más que la de su mundo y seguía incrementándose más y más. Aún con su nueva expulsión de energía, no podría mantener el vuelo.

Pero eso no evitó que Anhur lo atacara. El _Pharaohn_ saltó de otra roca hacia donde estaba el _N-Warrior_, con la intención de patearlo, pero Ash, colocando mucha fuerza en sus piernas, logró saltar de la columna donde estaba y evitar el ataque. Anhur decidió continuar el ataque, invocando dos enormes flechas de energía que usaría como espadas, antes de lanzarse contra Ash. El _Pokemon Trainer_ invocó las _Lugia_ y _Ho-Oh_ _Keyblades_ en sus manos con la intención de defenderse del ataque. Anhur arremetió contra el _N-Warrior_, golpeándolo con sus flechas de energía, mismas que Ash logró bloquear con sus _Keyblades_ y ser lanzado hacia atrás. Ash alcanzó un trozo de pared bastante amplio, deteniendo su vuelo caótico, y centró su mirada en Anhur, quien se mantenía de pie sobre un trozo de edificio que, como él descendía rápidamente.

En ese momento, ambos guerreros notaron algo de importancia; todo el lugar se estaba sobrecalentando. Al mirar hacia el abajo, pudieron ver que estaban entrando a la atmosfera de ese planeta que, cabe decirlo, era mucho más violenta, grande y caliente que la de un mundo humano normal. No queriendo arriesgarse, ambos guerreros se colocaron detrás de trozos de paredes del material bendecido por _Anubis_ para no tener que soportar el calor del reingreso al planeta. La temperatura comenzó a incrementarse velozmente mientras descendían rápidamente. Luego de unos segundos, entraron a la atmosfera y el calor del reingreso cesó, para alivio de ambos.

Pero eso significaba que las hostilidades regresaban, por lo que ambos guerreros continuaron su pelea entre ellos.

Anhur se lanzó al ataque nuevamente, dando cortes con sus espadas-flechas que cortaron la pared donde estaba Ash, debilitada por el reingreso lo suficiente como para ser cortado. Viendo que Ash se alejaba, el _Pharaohn_ se lanzó hacia él nuevamente, impulsándose en otros restos de la torre que descendían. Anhur alcanzó a Ash y ambos comenzaron un combate con sus armas, estrellándolos una y otra vez para intentar cortar a su rival, siendo bloqueados por las armas de su contrincante. Saltando entre los restos, ambos contrincantes seguían dando golpes con sus armas, que eran bloqueadas por su rival.

En eso, Ash se impulsó hacia atrás para mantener distancia, sus pies, luego de algunos metros, se posaron sobre una columna de material menos resistente que conformaban los edificios y, no sólo se impulsó con en ella, sino que la lanzó con ambos pies hacia el _Pharaohn_, con la intención de golpearlo en el rostro, pero Anhur no cayó en la trampa y fácilmente cortó através de la columna como si fuera de papel, antes de arrojarle una de las flechas-espadas que sujetaba en su mano derecha. Ash bloqueó y desvió esta flecha con la _Ho-Oh_ _Keyblade_ en su mano izquierda, y reunió electricidad en la _Lugia_ _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha, lanzándosela a Anhur, quien la rechazó con su otra flecha-espada, antes de usar más energía en ella y volverla una especie de lanza esmeralda.

Con la nueva arma, el _Egypteran_ atacó al _Pokearthian_ con mayor rapidez y distancia con varias estocadas, pero Ash lograba bloquearlas con dificultad. Entonces, Anhur logró patear a Ash luego de bloquear ambas _Keyblades_ con su arma, dándosela en pleno rostro, mandándolo hacia el aire, donde aprovechó para realizar su ataque. Ash se recuperó poco a poco, logrando ponerse en pie sobre otro trozo de escombro, intentando aclarar sus ideas para el siguiente ataque.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que varias flechas esmeraldas aparecieron alrededor de él, todas apuntándole, formando un círculo a su alrededor. También se dio cuenta de que más y más círculos, cada uno más grande que el anterior, aparecían alrededor de él, encerrándolo en una enorme esfera de unos diez kilómetros de diámetro, todas apuntándole a él. Anhur, con un movimiento de su mano, mandó todas las flechas hacia Ash, creando una gran explosión cuando estas chocaron con el aura del joven guerrero.

El _Pharaohn_ cayó de pie sobre otro trozo de escombro, mirando a la nube de polvo generado por la explosión alejarse, ya que descendía más lento que los demás escombros de la torre. Sonreía, porque sabía que no había escape para un ataque así, y que ya lo había matado.

Pero se había equivocado.

De pronto, una figura salió de la nube de polvo que se alejaba, volando a gran velocidad hacia donde estaba el. Se trataba de Ash, quien parecía haber sobrevivido a la explosión y a las flechas, con unas pocas clavadas en su cuerpo y algunas fisuras en su armadura, pero aún así parecía no importarle. El joven _N-Warrior_, mientras descendía, sujetaba con fuerza la _Lugia_ _Keyblade_ con ambas manos, preparándose para lanzar su ataque.

"_Emerge del Tormentoso mar…¡LUGIA!_" exclamó Ash, dando un corte con su arma. "_¡SILVER BURST!_"

Un poderoso tornado, con plumas plateadas tan afiladas como navajas, emergió de la _Keyblade_ del _N-Warrior_, destruyendo todo a su paso. Al verlo venir, el _Pharaohn_ formó dos agujeros negros en sus manos y entonces los unió frente a él, formando uno aún más grande y muchas veces más destructivo.

"_¡SPIRAL NEMESIS!_"

Anhur lanzó el agujero negro hacia arriba en contra del _Silver Burst_ de Ash, impactando de lleno contra él. El ataque del _Egypteran_ era varias veces más poderoso que el del _N-Warrior_, por lo que rápidamente engulló el tornado plateado sin problemas. Pero Ash aprovechó esto para moverse velozmente alrededor del agujero negro, esperando que Anhur no pudiera verlo.

Pero si podía, puesto que la inmensa gravedad de ese agujero negro era tan grande que incluso disminuyó la velocidad luz a la que Ash viajaba, por lo que el _Pharaohn_ podía ver sus movimientos perfectamente. Con la ventaja de velocidad, Anhur invocó una enorme flecha-lanza, preparándose para cuando el joven se acercara lo suficiente. Y entonces, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, el _Pharaohn_ dio una estocada, intentando atravesar al joven _N-Warrior_.

Ash intentó evitarlo, pero era tarde. Antes de que pudiera dar el golpe con su _Keyblade_, el _Pharaohn_ hizo su movimiento, atravesando a Ash por el estómago. Anhur mantuvo al _Pokemon Trainer_ en el aire, sujetándolo con su lanza de energía para que no pudiera moverse, dejándolo a su merced.

"Se acabó, chico." Expresó el _Pharaohn_ con arrogancia.

Pero entonces, Ash sonrió un poco… mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía poco a poco, sorprendiendo al _Pharaohn_. Al final, lo único que quedaba era la _Keyblade_ de Ash, flotando en el aire.

"¿Pero que…-?" se preguntó el _Pharaohn_. "¿Una ilusión?"

En ese momento, Ash apareció nuevamente, esta vez a lado de Anhur, sujetando con su mano izquierda la _Ho-Oh_ _Keyblade_, dispuesto a dar un poderoso golpe. El _Pharaohn_ volteó a verlo de reojo, dándose cuenta de había sido engañado.

'_¡Maldición!'_

"_Elévate como el Fénix… ¡Ho-Oh!_" exclamó Ash, dando un corte con su _Keyblade_. "_¡GOLDEN FLAME!_"

_-Slash-_

Un corte de fuego pasó frente a Anhur, la punta de la _Keyblade_ golpeándolo en la cien izquierda con gran fuerza, causándole gran daño. El corte, además, envolvió al _Pharaohn_ en llamas, amenazando con quemarlo por competo. Mientras caía hacia atrás, Ash realizó otro movimiento; se acercó detrás del _Pharaohn_ y lo sujetó por detrás, evitando que pudiera moverse.

"¡Es el momento de acabar con esto!" Exclamó el _Pokemon Trainer_, elevando su aura. "_¡AURA SUBBMISION!_"

De pronto, Ash forzó a ambos a comenzar a caer en picada del cielo, más rápido que varios escombros que aún no terminaban de caer a tierra, atravesando varios escombros en su camino. Caían más y más rápido, casi convirtiéndose en un cometa, mientras Ash veía el suelo acercarse, sabiendo que el final estaba cerca; si no ejecutaba ese movimiento bien, él mismo podría salir lastimado. Para su fortuna, el _Pharaohn_ no parecía reaccionar, ya que estaba inconciente, con la mirada perdida en el firmamento. Ash sonrió ante esto, al ver el suelo a escasos metros de distancia.

"_¡CRASH!_"

Con un fuerte impacto, el cometa de aura chocó contra el suelo, atravesando algunos restos de la torre que estaban en el piso. La explosión mandó rocas de tamaño de casas en todas direcciones a varios metros, incluso llegando a los kilómetros, de distancia.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _186-In Mother's Light _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman Zero 2)_

En el centro, justo antes del impacto, Ash saltó hacia atrás, evitando así salir herido en el choque, cayendo sobre una pila de escombros. Respiraba con dificultad, puesto que había usado casi toda su energía en esa pelea. De no ser por el destello del _Nova Crystal_, es posible que hubiera perdido. Casi sin energía, el joven se dejó caer de sentón sobre los restos de la torre, mientras aún más escombros continuaban cayendo del cielo, sacudiendo un poco la tierra a su alrededor.

"Lo logré…" comentó para si mismo, respirando agitadamente y perdiendo la transformación de _Súper_ _N-Warrior_, regresando a la normalidad. "Por poco y no lo cuento." Expresó, notando la destrucción que había causado y los objetos que aún caían, en especial unos restos de piedras color moradas. "Será mejor continuar… el cristal oscuro ya fue destruido por la caída. Ya no tengo que hacer aquí."

Luego de comerse su _Senzu Bean_ y recuperar sus energías, Ash comenzó a alejarse del lugar, sabiendo que le faltaba escasas horas para que el tiempo se terminara.

Mientras tanto, en el centro de todo el desastre, Anhur se encontraba en el suelo, boca arriba, su armadura destruida sin posibilidades de una reparación, mientras que él mismo no estaba en mejores condiciones. Huesos rotos, derrames internos y órganos aplastados eran los problemas que tenía. A pesar de tener la esencia de un dios, esta se estaba agotando y él ya había llegado al limite que el cuerpo podía resistir esta esencia.

"He…he fallado…" dijo débilmente, sintiendo como las fuerzas se le iban. Incluso su energía espiral, que era capaz de restaurar casi cualquier cosa, estaba drenada por completo. El espiral esmeralda en sus ojos comenzaba a desvanecerse, volviendo a la normalidad. "No pude cumplir nuestro sueño… de regresar a la_ Spiral Race_ a su gloria… no fui capaz de hacerlo…"

Comenzó a levantar su mano derecha, mirando hacia el cielo, en dirección al sol sobre él, mientras un punto oscuro comenzaba a hacerse visible en el sol, haciéndose más y más grande. El _Pharaohn_ sonrió débilmente, sabiendo que era el final.

"Lo siento, su majestad… le he fallado…"

Eso fue lo último que dijo, antes de que el punto oscuro, un gran trozo de la pirámide que custodiaba, cayera sobre él.

-

En otro mundo alejado, un hombre caminaba por el desierto planetario, cuando una sensación lo envolvió. El hombre, de armadura dorada y cabello morado, detuvo su marcha y volteó hacia un lado, mirando hacia arriba, viendo las estrellas sobre él. Sabía que algo había pasado… y que era.

"Anhur." Dijo el hombre. "Tu fuiste siempre como un hermano para mi. Ambos traicionamos a nuestra propia raza por el peligro que representaba, ya que estaban orgullosos de su poder y no dudarían en usarlo, aunque eso signifique la destrucción de toda la vida."

El sujeto miró hacia el frente, sus ojos dorados posándose en el sol que estaba saliendo por detrás de las montañas, iluminando el lugar.

"Creímos que con _Anubis_ podríamos reconstruir nuestra especie, pero eso no fue así. Guerreros poderosos se han puesto en nuestro camino." Se dijo, mirando sus manos. "Pero incluso ese _N-Warrior_ que me venció, Takato, guerrero de _Gallant,_ no hubiera podido contra mi verdadero poder unido al de un _Guardián_."

En sujeto sonrió, sabiendo que esto era el inicio de algo nuevo.

"Pero no te preocupes, ya que yo lograré nuestro cometido, en otra galaxia alejada, una con guerreras débiles. Lo juro por mi lanza dorada."

Entonces, el sujeto extendió un poco su brazo derecho a un lado, invocando una energía espiral color morado, misma que tomó la forma de su lanza dorada. Ya con su arma en mano, la colocó sobre su hombro, mirando el amanecer de ese mundo.

"Después de todo, a parte de ser _Pharaohn_, soy el mejor y más poderoso _Spiral Warrior…_ yo soy Seketh; el_** Spiral King**__._"

**Fin del Capitulo 51

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Kristal:** Hola, soy Kristal. Una vez más, nos vamos a ver que es lo que está pasando en el _Nintenverse_. ¿Qué otros problemas habrá en la galaxia?

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: ...  
_

**Raichu:** _**Heroes del Nintenverse, pt 3.**_

**Alan: **¡Hey!¡Me lo quitaste!_**  
**_

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice: **Bueno, gente, otro capítulo más. ¿Que les pareció? Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir._

_Si, es de la serie Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. La verdad no me gusta mucho la serie, pero las últimas peleas están chidas, y la ideología de la energía espiral también me llama la atención; energía de evolución ilimitada que puede hacer a una persona normal en un semi dios y hacer evolucionar a una pequeña criatura en una forma humanoide, con inteligencia humana, en pocos segundos. Es interesante... pero todo lo demás de la serie no me gusta. El TTGL, el último robot, tiene muchas incongruencias... 10 millones de años luz de largo, haciendo que la galaxia se vea como un pequeño arroz a lado de él, y aún así un planeta como la tierra es del tamaño de un pulgar. Una serie manegada por "the Rule of cool", es decir "¡Al diablo la lógica!¡Se ve genial!" y yo quiero que mi historia sea "lógica"_

_Bueno, en cuanto a los de las Keyblades... extraño, creí haberlas subido. Al aprecer, como geocities ya se va a cerrar, ya no está actualizando. Lo subiré a la página, aunque tendré que encontrar otro servidor para subirlo... o mi comic también se irá. ¿Alguien sabe de otro servidor para subir archivos así como geocities?_

_Bueno, es todo, nos vemos el otro domingo._

_Sobres._

_Oh si, pondré en mi profile cuentas a Deviants que creo son interesantes. Por ahora subo de dos personas: Einstrigger, que es un buen amigo mio, y de Kaf-ELICC-TeamLeader, que me está haciendo el favor de dibujar algunas imagenes de mis personajes... por ahora tiene a Raichu y a Kristal, no sé si quiera hacer a los demás, pero hablaré con él. Son geniales =D ... chequen sus Deviants... ¡o mueran! =D Luego subiré de otras cuentas chidas.  
_

_Ahora si, nos vemos =D  
_

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	53. Cap 52: Héroes del Nintenverse, pt3

_**30/AGO/09**_

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

Ash creyó que el combate contra Anhur había terminado. Sin embargo, el _Pharaohn_ liberó una extraña y poderosa energía, la cual podía incluso superar a la de un _Súper N-Warrior Lv2_. _Spiral Energy,_ la energía que poseía Anhur, provenía de una raza llamada _Spirals_ de una antigua galaxia que fue destruida hace milenios. Era una energía con potencial ilimitado… y Anhur era uno de ellos.

El _Pharaohn_, con su nuevo poder espiral revelado, superó al _N-Warrior_ por unos momentos. Sin embargo, la luz de un _Nova Crystal_ es también ilimitada, por lo que comenzó un rápido pero duro combate entre dos fuerzas ilimitadas. Durante el combate, la torre orbital comenzó a caer, ingresando al planeta, mientras ambos guerreros continuaban su lucha aún mientras caían.

Al final, Ash resultó ser el ganador y continuó su camino, mientras Anhur se sentía mal de si mismo, al no haber cumplido el sueño suyo y el de su rey.

Años luz de ahí, el _Pharaohn_ Seketh miró al firmamento, diciéndole adiós a su amigo de milenios, convirtiéndolo en el último de la raza espiral en el universo conocido… el más fuerte de todos, el _Spiral King._

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 52: Héroes del Nintenverse, pt3._**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _184-Garden of God - _(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Cross)_

_**-Galaxia: Nintenverse-**_

_-Planeta: Novaterra-_

En el salón de las _Keyblades_, Raphael caminaba por el sendero creado por las _Keyblades_ a ambos lados. Desde hace ya unos momentos sentía algo extraño en este lugar, una especie de resonancia, una que conocía muy bien. Luego de unos minutos, logró llegar al centro, al lugar de donde venía esa resonancia.

El círculo de las doce _Zodiacal_ _Keyblades_.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" se cuestionó el _Dark Sage_, viendo como las llaves destellaban de forma intermitente.

No sabía que era lo que pasaba ya que, si bien esa resonancia era similar a varias que había visto anteriormente, había algo extraño en esta. Fue entonces que notó algo extraño; si bien el círculo de las doce _Keyblades_ era del mismo tamaño, las _Keyblades_ estaban más juntas de lo normal, lo cual se le hacía bastante curioso, ya que los pedestales donde estaban clavadas no podían moverse. Entonces, comenzó a mirar más fijamente, buscando algo extraño en el lugar… pero lo que encontró nunca se lo esperaría.

Ahí, situada entre los pedestales de _Escopio_ y _Sagittarius_, había una treceava _Keyblade_ dorada, una que Raphael nunca antes había visto en su vida.

"¿Qué significa esto?" se cuestionó el hechicero. "¿Qué significa esta _Keyblade_?"

Raphael no entendía lo que pasaba. Por su mente pasaba información recolectada durante su vida, tratando de averiguar algo que le diera una clave para resolver eso. Entonces, recordó algo de su pasado, un antiguo libro que se había quemado durante un incidente en la _Royal Magical Library_ hace cinco mil años atrás, un libro único en su tipo y que tenía muy poca información, pero que, sin embargo, había lo suficiente como para descifrarlo. El libro hablaba de los doce signos _Zodiacales_ que rigen la galaxia _Nintenverse_, doce grupos de estrellas situados en puntos específicos de la galaxia para que pudieran ser vistos por todos. Sin embargo, hablaba también de un treceavo signo, uno especial que, al parecer, sólo aparece una vez cada millón de años.

"S-significa que esta _Keyblade_, ¿Representa a ese grupo de estrellas?"

"_**Es correcto."**_

Rápidamente, Raphael se dio la vuelta, quedando cara a cara con la protectora de las _Keyblades_.

"_G-Guardiana Terra_." Expresó el hechicero, rápidamente hincándose en señal de respeto.

"_Por favor, sabe que no me agrada cuando reaccionan así."_ Respondió la joven.

"Mil disculpas, pero es difícil de detener, ya que así fuimos criados desde hace tiempo. Y el estar frente a su presencia es un honor para cada _N-Warrior_ de esta galaxia."

"_Ya veo…"_ expresó la diosa, mirando a las doce llaves. _"Es la hora de que aparezca."_

"¿Qué significa esa _Keyblade_?" cuestionó Raphael, en su voz se le notaban las ganas de saber, ya que era un misterio que lo eludía.

"_Esa es la treceava Zodiacal Keyblade; Ophiuchus Golden Keyblade."_

"¿_Ophiuchus Golden Keyblade_?"

"_Si…"_ dijo_ Terra_, caminando hacia las _Keyblades_. _"Desde el inicio de la Nova Alliance, las doce Zodiacal Keyblades han servido para proteger el Nintenverse de amenazas externas. Sin embargo, se creó una treceava que surgirá cuando se le necesita más, el guerrero que la porte dará apoyo extra a los Golden N-Warriors. En más de un millón de años, nunca había salido… hasta ahora."_

"Entiendo… así que, al menos en esta _Galaxian War_, habrá trece _Zodiacal_ _Keyblades_."

"_Si, y al parecer, todas ya eligieron a su dueño."_

"¿Lo han hecho?¿Las trece?"

"_Si, es por eso que están resonando de esta forma, porque están listas para cuando su dueño las necesite. Aunque…"_

"¿Qué sucede,_ Terra_?"

"_Como sabrás, si la galaxia se divide en doce secciones, cada una de estas representa un sector del zodiaco. Algún N-Warrior que viva en los planetas de cierta zona Zodiacal tiene más posibilidades de vestir la armadura dorada de esa zona, aunque no es una regla. Pero, la Ophiuchus Golden Keyblade es diferente, ya que ella elige a alguien que vive en algún planeta de su zona."_

"¿La zona _Ophiuchus_?¿Cual es esa zona?" cuestionó Raphael confundido.

"_Es una zona que está muy cerca del Eternal Core, en el centro de la galaxia, una zona muy pequeña."_

"¡¿Que?!¡Pero es imposible! No hay ningún planeta humano cerca de esa zona, ya que, al estar muy al centro, donde las estrellas son más inestables, es poco probable que un mundo humano permanezca vivo. Además, _Chaos_ y _Balance_ ordenaron que no se use tecnología avanzada para crear mundos ahí o protegerlos. No hay ningún mundo humano ahí."

"_Si, lo hay… o lo hubo. Diez años atrás, había un planeta humano habitado, pero ese mundo fue destruido por una llamarada solar de su estrella, matando a todos sus habitantes."_

"Entonces ya no quedan sobrevivientes."

"_No lo creo, de lo contrario, la Ophiuchus Golden Keyblade nunca habría emergido en esta época. La Keyblade dorada sólo aparece cuando haya un ser que haya nacido en esa zona de la galaxia, de lo contrario no saldría. En el último millón de años, nunca hubo mundos humanos en esa zona, por lo que la Keyblade no apareció. Entonces, si ella está aquí, eso significa que existe al menos una persona, un ser viviente, que sobrevivió a la destrucción de su planeta… y yo sé como."_

"¿Como?"

"_No puedo revelarlo ahora. Todo se le revelará a esa persona cuando esté lista, no antes. Será el que porte la armadura dorada de Ophiuchus."_

Entonces, Raphael notó que la diosa comenzaba volverse una vez más luz, indicando que se iba a ir.

"_Guardiana Terra_ ¿Qué va a hacer?" cuestionó Raphael.

"_A mover los engrandes del destino."_ Respondió amablemente. _"Hay N-Warriors que necesitan estar en otros lugares para que salven más vidas. Debo apresurarme."_

Con esto dicho, _Guardian Terra_ se elevó por los aires, atravesando el techo del salón como si este no estuviera ahí, dejando a Raphael solo, pensando en sus palabras, y viendo a las ahora trece _Zodiacal_ _Keyblades_… un evento que nunca hubiera creído ver en su vida.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _104-The Time of Judgement- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy X)_

En el espacio, varias naves de combate salieron del _Hyperspace_, entrando al espacio normal. Se trataban de varios _Zodiacs Novaterrans_, _Alverions_ _Mecronets_ y el _Galactica_ de los _Reploids_, que habían llegado a las coordenadas específicas. Dentro del crucero de batalla _Repliran_, sus tripulantes suspiraban con alivio.

"Salto completado, comandante." Expresó Nana con alivio.

"Reporte de daños." Ordenó Signas rápidamente, ya que quería saber el estado de la nave de combate en su primer vuelo de prueba.

"Daños en las secciones de 2A a 2D, pero son mínimos. En si, estamos bien."

"Buen trabajo a todos, nuestro primer viaje intergaláctico fue un éxito." Expresó Signas con alegría, todo el puente de mando estallando en aplausos y gritos de alegría. "Ya habrá tiempo para celebrar, por ahora estamos en guerra. Nana, abre un canal de comunicación con el _Tuatha de Dannan_."

"Si, comandante." Respondió la navegadora de cabello rosado, presionando varios botones en su computadora. Mientras, Axl miraba por una ventana frontal, que daba una vista hacia el exterior, a diferencia del _Galactica_ original.

"Vaya, así que ese es otro planeta." Comentó el joven _Reploid_ con asombro.

"Pero si tu ya has visto otros mundos de esta forma, ¿o no, Axl?" cuestionó el jefe de los _Hunters_, sonriendo un poco.

"¡Si, pero no por nuestros propios medios!"

"Hubiera deseado que esta visita a este planeta hubiera sido en mejores términos…"

"¡Listo, comandante!" exclamó Nana. "La pondré en pantalla."

Presionando unos cuantos botones más, una pantalla en el frente del puente de mando se activo, revelando la imagen de la Capitán Tessa.

"Comandante Signas, me alegra que hayan podido llegar." Expresó la joven de cabello lila con seriedad.

"Capitán Tessa, a nosotros también nos agrada llegar." Respondió el _Reploid_ al mando. "¿Alguna novedad de los enemigos? Los escáneres de ustedes son más avanzados que los nuestros, y no detectamos nada."

"Nosotros tampoco. Quizás llegamos antes que ellos."

"Entiendo… ¿Qué me puede decir del planeta que está frente a nosotros?"

"Veamos… según los datos, este es planeta _Tierra 297_: _Ashitera_. No es un mundo muy avanzado que digamos, algo así como al inicios del siglo XX del mundo de ustedes. Según parece, apenas han logrado descubrir el como volar y sus armas no son muy efectivas que digamos contra soldados como los de _Anubis_."

"¿Cómo sabe todo eso?"

"Tenemos algunos informantes en cada mundo con _Stargate_ al que podamos accesar desde el momento del combate contra _Anubis_, y este es uno de ellos. No hay mucha resistencia en este mundo que digamos. Si los _Egypterans_ atacan, nada sobrevivirá."

"Eso podríamos decir también de un mundo a inicios del siglo XXI, a pesar de tener mayores avances tecnológicos."

"Cierto. Nuestro siguiente plan será acercarnos al planeta en formación. Habrá que prepararnos para la llegada de los invasores, que no tardarán en llegar."

"De acuerdo."

Todas las naves activaron sus motores _Sub-light_, los que les permitían moverse con facilidad por el espacio. Se empezaron a acercar al planeta, sin ningún problema por el momento.

"Nos acercamos al planeta." Expresó la _Capitán_ Tessa, aún con la comunicación con el crucero de _Replira_.

"Entendido." Dijo Signas. "Entonces, nos preparamos para el…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _164-Battle of Christophsis- _(**Soundtrack: **_Star Wars: Clone Wars)_

Entonces, varias alarmas comenzaron a sonar en el puente de mando, alertando a todos los presentes. Justo en ese momento, otro de los monitores del lugar se activó, mostrando el rostro del líder de los _Mecronets_, Epión.

"Este es Epión, líder de los _Mecronets_. Nuestros escáneres han detectado fuerzas enemigas del otro lado del planeta, escondidos en la curvatura del planeta. Se acercan a nosotros a gran velocidad."

"¿Puedes detectar cuantos son?" cuestionó Tessa.

"¡Quince _Ha'tak Motherships_ acercándose rápidamente!¡Estamos bajo ataque!"

"¡Dispérsense!"

La flota aliada comenzó a separarse, mientras las naves de _Anubis_ comenzaron a dispararles varios cometas de energía, impactando contra los escudos defensivos de las naves aliadas. Dentro del _Galactica_, todo el lugar comenzó a estremecerse, algunas chispas saliendo de unas computadoras del lugar.

"¡Escudos al ochenta por ciento!" exclamó Nana bastante alarmada.

"¡Abran fuego!¡Todas las baterías y misiles!¡Disparo de nave a nave!" gritó Signas.

La nave _Reploid_, mientras se movía por el espacio, activó sus armas y comenzó a disparar al _Ha'tak_ más cercano con sus poderosos cañones de iones, que disparaban poderosos cometas de energía cada tres segundos, y cañones de plasma más pequeños, que disparaban como una ametralladora, contra la nave enemiga, mientras su escudo recibía los impactos de otros dos _Ha'tak_s. Las demás naves hacían lo mismo, moviéndose y disparándose entre si con sus poderosas armas, esperando debilitar los escudos de sus oponentes.

Entonces, otra alarma sonó en el _Galactica_, alertando a los demás.

"¡Están lanzando cazas!" exclamó otro navegador.

"Intentan distraer nuestra atención en números." Expresó Signas seriamente, antes de mirar al _Reploid_ a lado de él. "Axl, quiero que vayas a enfrentarlos."

"¿Yo?" cuestionó el _Hunter_.

"Si, quiero que tomes un escuadrón y protejas la nave. Ellos quieren que dividamos nuestra concentración, y no podemos permitirnos eso."

"¡Muy bien!¡Iré!"

Axl salió del puente de mando en dirección del hangar, con la intención de subirse a uno de los cazas nuevos de los _Reploids_. En el puente de mando, los _Reploids_ vieron que uno de los _Ha'tak_s estaba justo frente a ellos, disparándoles directamente.

"¡Escudos al cincuenta por ciento!" exclamó uno de los operadores.

"¡Nana!" exclamó Signas. "¿Él enemigo está en posición para los _Plasma Blasters_?"

"¡Afirmativo!" respondió Nana.

"¡Actívalos y apunta al enemigo!" expresó el comandante, mientras Nana, adelantándose, presionó algunos botones de su teclado.

"¡_Plasma Blasters_ listos!¡Enemigo fijado!"

"¡Fuego!"

Entonces, del frente del _Galactica_, dos cañones salieron de la nave y comenzaron a disparar cometas de energía muy poderosa, impactando en los escudos enemigos con fuerza. Ambas naves continuaron disparándose, hasta que uno de los disparos de la nave _Reploid_ atravesó el escudo del _Ha'tak_, impactando en la cubierta exterior. El escudo de la nave enemiga falló y, casi de inmediato, varios disparos más hicieron contacto con el _Ha'tak_, provocando más y más explosiones hasta que, al final la nave de _Anubis_ estalló, siendo destruida en el acto.

"Nave enemiga destruida." Expresó Nana con alivio… hasta que otra sacudida la regresó a la realidad. "¡Otro se acerca por detrás!"

"¡Están lanzando más cazas!" exclamó otro navegador. "¡Vienen hacia nosotros!"

"¡Comandante Signas, estoy ya en el hangar!" exclamó Axl, apareciendo en otra pantalla. "¡Estoy listo para despegar!"

"Que oportuno." Respondió el comandante. "Tenemos enemigos atacándonos por detrás. Axl, quiero que los mantengas ocupados mientras nos encargamos de las naves madre. Trata de que ningún caza enemigo se acerque a nuestra nave."

-

"¡Roger!" exclamó el joven _Hunter_, cortando la comunicación y sentándose en la silla de la cabina de un _X-Raptor_. "Aquí voy… como no tengo un caza para mi, tendré que usar el de X." se dijo a si mismo, antes de activar un comunicador. "¡Equipo A!"

"Copiado, líder A." respondió otro piloto por el comunicador.

"¡Prepárense para el lanzamiento!¡Sigan mis ordenes!¡No dejemos que pasen nuestras defensas!"

"¡Entendido, líder A, estaremos detrás de usted!"

"Muy bien… ¡Vamos!"

Los cazas se colocaron sobre lanzaderas especiales, antes de ser expulsados violentamente de la nave, entrando al espacio. Ya en el exterior, los _X-Raptors_ y _Z-Vipers_ comenzaron a maniobrar, dirigiéndose hacia la parte trasera de la nave _Galactica_ para interceptar a los cazas enemigos. Pronto, los _Reploids_ y humanos vieron los _Death Gliders_ enemigos frente a ellos y se prepararon para el combate, con Axl sonriendo un poco, activando el comunicador.

"¡Equipo A!¡Apuesto a que derribo más que ustedes!" exclamó el joven _Reploid_.

"¡Ya está, señor!" respondió otro. "¡Es una apuesta!"

"Muy bien… ¡Aquí vamos!"

A cierta distancia, ambos grupos comenzaron a dispararse entre si, los _X-Raptors_ varias descargas como balas de ametralladora, los _Z-Vipers_ disparos láser, y los _Death Gliders_ varios cometas de impulso. Ambos grupos se cruzaron, dando así inicio a la primera batalla espacial de los _Reploids_ en su historia, mientras que, en la misma zona, los grandes cruceros de batalla se disparaban unos contra otros, intentando derribarse.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 067: Clowria-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _144-Autozam - Voice from Darkness- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth)_

La ciudad era un caos, cientos de personas corrían por las calles, no importando a quien hicieran a un lado para salvarse a si mismos… supervivencia, el instinto que había llevado a la civilización humana al éxito y que fue suprimido cuando la era moderna emergió, había vuelto con fuerza.

Bueno, el que la ciudad donde vivas sea bombardeada desde el cielo, destruyendo todo lo que conocías, y que una enorme nave alienígena sobrevolara el centro puede provocar el despertar de estos instintos.

En refugios subterráneos, varias personas se amontonaban para esconderse del bombardeo orbital, aunque este ya había cesado hace casi media hora. Sin embargo, ahora se escondían de otra cosa igual de peligrosa: la invasión de los soldados de _Anubis_ a su ciudad.

En una esquina del refugio, se encontraban varios estudiantes de una secundaria cercana, habiendo llegado rápido a esconderse. Ahí, una chica de cabello castaño estaba sentada, con sus piernas recargadas hacia ella, pensando profundamente… tanto que no escuchaba cuando su amiga, de cabello negro con un tono de azul, le hablaba continuamente.

"¿Sakura?"

"¿Eh?" cuestionó la chica castaña, saliendo de su trance. "Oh, Tomoyo, lo siento, no te escuché."

"No te preocupes." Respondió la joven, sonriendo alegremente. "¿En que piensas?"

"En mi papá y mi hermano." Respondió Sakura tristemente.

"Oh, cierto."

"Espero que estén bien…"

"No te preocupes, segura que ellos estarán esperando a que regreses."

"Eso espero…"

"Y… ¿Qué piensas de todo esto?" cuestionó Daidouji con cierta curiosidad.

"No sé que esté pasando, es algo tan raro… todo fue muy rápido. Me preguntó que será…"

"¡Oye, súbele al volumen! Quiero oír."

Las dos chicas voltearon a un lado, viendo que, cerca de ellas, había unas personas, sentadas en el suelo, con un televisor portátil, y parecía que estaban viendo algo interesante. Con curiosidad, ambas niñas se acercaron para poder ver; se trataba de un noticiero especial, con una mujer como la anfitriona.

"_Y seguimos con la cobertura especial."_ Dijo la mujer. _"Estamos en un refugio subterráneo, ya que nuestro edificio principal fue destruido. Para los que nos acaban de sintonizar, hace un poco más de una hora, la respuesta de que si estábamos solos en el universo fue resuelta… y no de buena manera. A las 2:17 PM, el centro de Tokio fue asediado por fuego del cielo, que luego descubriéremos que fue hecho por una nave alienígena que ahora está flotando sobre los restos destruidos de la torre de Tokio."_

Ante esto, ambas chicas se sorprendieron, puesto que no habían visto el estado tan lamentable que tenía la ciudad, y que estaban viendo gracias a la televisión. El paisaje que ellas conocían había cambiado para siempre.

"Es peor de lo que creí." Comentó Tomoyo con preocupación. "Espero que mamá esté bien. ¿Qué crees, Sakura?" preguntó, pero su compañera no decía nada. "¿Sakura?"

"Toda esa gente…" respondió la guardiana de las cartas mágicas, dándose cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. "Toda la gente que está sufriendo… ellos…"

"_Pero eso no es todo."_ Volvió a hablar la reportera, llamando la atención de todos_. "Según informes, al parecer situaciones similares están ocurriendo en todo el mundo. Naves alienígenas han bombardeado ciudades importantes alrededor del mundo; Berlín, Nueva York, Londres, Paris, Moscu y varias más yacen en ruinas totales, mientras que otras están sufriendo un destino similar."_

Esto los sorprendió más, no sólo a ella sino a todos los que veían la televisión portátil. ¿Acaso era una invasión a gran escala y otros están pasando por lo mismo?

"_Nos acaban de llegar un reporte especial."_ Volvió a hablar la reportera. _"Una de las ciudades importantes de China, Hong Kong, está bajo ataque, no por una nave alienígena, sino por una invasión de soldados."_

'_¡Syaoran-kun!'_ pensó Sakura con preocupación, al recordar que alguien muy importante para ella vivía en esa ciudad. _'Syaoran-kun, ojala estés bien.'_ Pensó nuevamente, su amiga Tomoyo dándose cuenta de la angustia de la chica.

"_Nuestro corresponsal está en Hong Kong, donde el ejercito chino está enfrentando a esta amenaza."_

La imagen cambió, mostrando a un hombre en sus treinta años, con micrófono en mano, en medio de una calle de la ciudad. El audio estaba activado y se podía escuchar los disparos que los soldados humanos hacían contra los invasores.

"_Así es, aquí estamos en el Distrito Oeste, donde el ejercito está haciendo frente a los invasores a unas calles de aquí. Podemos escuchar el sonido de las explosiones que están ocurriendo y parece ser que el ataque no va muy bien y…"_

Entonces, algo llamó la atención del camarógrafo y enfocó su aparato en esa dirección. Varios soldados estaban retrocediendo, corriendo algunos metros antes de volverse y disparar sus armas. Algunos tanques estaban también regresando, yendo de reversa y disparando sus cañones. Fue en ese momento, cuando un disparo de energía impactó en uno de los tanques, haciéndolo estallar y matando a todo el que estaba cerca, aunque eran muy pocos. El camarógrafo y reportero se asuntaron, pero continuaron filmando.

"_¡E-el ejercito está retirándose!" _exclamó el reportero. _"¡Al parecer no han tenido éxito con la operación y … !"_

"_¡Oh por dios!" _Exclamó el camarógrafo_. "¡Mira eso!" expresó, haciendo que el reportero volteara a ver en esa dirección, sorprendiéndose de lo que veía._

"_¡S-son los aliens!¡Ese es el ejercito alienígena!... ¡No puedo creerlo!¡Son humanos como nosotros!¡Pero su tecnología es mucho más avanzada que la nuestra, ya que tienen robots caminantes y lo que parecen ser campos de energía! … ¡Oh no, se están acercando!¡Tenemos que irnos de aqu-!"_

"_¡No se muevan!"_ Exclamó uno de los soldados de _Anubis_, un _Snake Soldier_, apuntándoles con su arma, mientras él y varios otros se acercaban a ellos. _"¡Tiren sus armas!"_

"_N-no estamos armados…"_

"_¿Qué es entonces ese aparato que tienen?"_

"_E-es una cámara."_

"_¿Cámara?¿Es alguna clase de dispositivo de comunicación que usan en este planeta?"_

"_S-sí, algo así. En estos momentos m-miles de personas nos están viendo."_

"_¿En serio?"_ cuestionó el _Snake Soldier_, mirando con malicia, mientras el camarógrafo lo tomaba de cerca_. "¡Escuchen, humanos!¡Somos los Egypterans, de la galaxia Duat!¡Su era de libertad ha terminado!¡Inclínense ante su dios, Anubis, o serán ej-!"_

"_¡Raitei Shourai!"_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _22-The 13th Dilemma- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

De pronto, varios relámpagos golpearon al _Snake Soldier_, impactando en su armadura y lastimándolo gravemente, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Los demás soldados voltearon a ver al agresor, que al parecer se estaba acercando a ellos y comenzaron a disparar. La cámara de televisión se movía mucho por todo el ajetreo, logrando captar unas pocas tomas de la acción, sólo se sabía que un sujeto de verde se lanzó contra los _Snake Soldiers_ y peleaba solo contra ellos.

Luego de unos momentos, el camarógrafo y reportero se pusieron de pie luego de caer al suelo en la acción, viendo que estaban bien y agradeciendo a cualquier deidad que ellos creían. Entonces, al mirar al frente, pudieron captar al sujeto que, al parecer los había salvado; un chico que no más de trece años, con un traje de hechicero verde y una espada. El joven se volteó a ver a los periodistas, revelando su rostro al mundo.

"¡Syaoran-kun!" Exclamó Sakura al ver el rostro de ese chico tan especial para ella, que en ese momento tenía un semblante bastante serio.

"_¡Váyanse de aquí, rápido!" _Exclamó el joven hechicero, haciendo un movimiento con su mano para que el camarógrafo y el reportero se fueran.

"_¡S-si!¡G-gracias!" _exclamó el reportero, corriendo para alejarse del lugar, deteniéndose a unas cuantas cuadras_. "S-señoras y señores, no sé quien sea ese chico, pero nos ha salvado la vida." _Expresó, mientras el camarógrafo tomaba imágenes de Syaoran, quien estaba unas cuadras de distancia.

"_¡Raitei Shourai!_" exclamó el chico, lanzando varias descargas eléctricas en una dirección, bloqueada de la cámara por un edificio. Luego de unos segundos después del hechizo, varias descargas de energía volaron hacia él, muchas pasando muy cerca. El hechicero, viendo que eran muchos, comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta, dejando el campo de visión de la cámara, al que luego ingresaron varios _Snake Soldiers_, siguiéndolo, evitando más ataques eléctricos y de fuego de parte del muchacho que ahora estaba fuera de cámara.

En _Tokio_, Sakura veía esto con preocupación. Nunca creyó que Syaoran se dedicara a pelear contra el ejército alienígena. Creyó que era una locura algo así.

Pero entonces, lo pensó detenidamente. Syaoran no haría algo así sin una razón. ¿Pero cual sería?

'_Quizás proteger a su familia…'_ pensó con detenimiento, sabiendo que eso era algo lógico. _'Quizás está protegiendo a su familia… o los está buscando. Si él está haciendo eso, ¿Por qué yo no?'_ entonces, miró hacia atrás, viendo a la gente que eran compañeros de ella. A pesar de que había muchas caras nuevas, ya los consideraba como amigos. _'Quiero ir a buscar a mi familia, pero no puedo dejarlos solos. ¿Qué puedo hacer?'_

"Sakura." La voz de su amiga Tomoyo llamó su atención, así que volteó a verla. "No te preocupes, será mejor que vayas con tu familia."

"¿Cómo sabías que yo…?"

"Somos amigas desde hace mucho tiempo, sé lo que piensas, y sé que ahora quieres ir con tu familia. Yo haría lo mismo."

"Pero yo… no puedo dejarlos solos. ¿Y si algo pasa?"

"No te preocupes, sé que no habrá problemas. Recuerda que tienes una frase invencible."

Sakura se le quedó viendo con curiosidad, antes de sonreírle con seguridad.

"Cierto…_ al final, todo saldrá bien._"

Sin más que decir, Sakura comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del refugio para salir de él y así buscar a su familia. La joven salió del lugar, cerrando la puerta del refugio que estaba en el interior de un pequeño puente. Al voltear para cerrarla, se dio cuenta de que la puerta era muy visible; el color café del metal era muy llamativo comparado con los tonos de grises y celestes de la pared. Sabía que si lo dejaba así, es probable que el ejército invasor se diera cuenta y capture a todos adentro, incluyendo a sus amigos.

Y no podía permitir eso.

Sujetó un colgante con forma de llave de su cuello, sujetándolo con fuerza.

"_Llave__ que guardas __el poder mi Estrella__, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó la misión contigo, ¡Libérate!_"

El pequeño colgante que sujetaba comenzó a cambiar de forma y crecer, siendo ahora un báculo mágico color rosado con la frente con forma de estrella. Luego de esto, la joven sacó una carta de su estuche, lanzándola hacia arriba y golpeándola con su báculo.

"_¡ILLUSION!¡LOCK!_"

Un destello emergió de la carta y envolvió el lugar, en especial la pared donde estaba la puerta al refugio. Luego de unos segundos, la puerta ya no estaba, siendo reemplazada por una pared falsa, como un holograma. Aparte de esto, otro destello impactó la puerta en si, creando una especie de escudo protector a su alrededor, para evitar que alguien más entre si la puerta es descubierta.

"Muy bien." Dijo Sakura. "Disculpen que no los deje salir, pero creo que, por ahora, estará bien." Expresó, mirando hacia otro lado. "Ahora, iré con mi familia."

Con esto dicho, la joven comenzó a correr, buscando a sus familiares.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 098; Duelmo-_

Mimi, Jaden y Yugi continuaban luchando contra las fuerzas de _Anubis_ que estaban atacando la ciudad por tierra, mientras que Kaiba usaba sus nuevos cazas contra los _Death Gliders_ que atacaban por los aires y, a pesar de no ser tan avanzados como los alienígenas, los _Blue-Eyes Jets_ han logrado unas bajas enemigas. Sin embargo, lo mismo ha sido para el lado opuesto y ahora había menos cazas humanos que defiendan la ciudad… y que, a diferencia de los enemigos, se les acababan las municiones.

Abajo, Mimi Tasogare bloqueaba el ataque de los enemigos con su _Keyblade_ con facilidad, mientras se acercaba a ellos rápidamente, derrotándolos sin mucha dificultad.

"¡Rayos, son demasiados!" exclamó la joven de cabello morado con enfado. Fue entonces que notó que, en la calle cercana, había un grupo de personas, en la mayoría niños, aterrados de moverse. "¡Ustedes!¡Salgan de aquí!"

"¡Mimi!¡Cuidado!"

La voz de Jaden la alertó del peligro. Atrás de ella estaba uno de esos mechas que usaban las fuerzas de _Anubis_, apuntándole directamente y disparando dos poderosos disparos de energía. Mimi, por instinto, se agachó para evitar los disparos, no dándose cuenta de las consecuencias de lo que hizo hasta ya tarde.

Ambos disparos continuaron su viaja, comenzando a elevarse, impactando contra los últimos pisos de un edificio alto. Los penúltimos pisos estallaron en pedazos, haciendo que los últimos comenzaran a caer enteros al suelo al ya no ser soportados por algo más. Lo malo era que las personas estaban cerca de ahí y el edificio les caería en cima. Para horror de Mimi, eso fue lo que pasó; las personas no se movieron por el miedo y, al final, los últimos cinco pisos cayeron sobre ellos, matándolos en el acto.

Mimi se quedó ahí, mirando el lugar donde antes había unas veinte personas, la mayoría niños, y que ahora estaban debajo de un montón de escombros. Estaba en estado de shock, no poniendo atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor… incluso el mecha que le estaba apuntando más. Para ella todo quedó en silencio, mirando el lugar… cuando vio un brazo de un niño, aplastado por las rocas. Eso hizo que algo dentro de ella se rompiera.

Y que su _Nova Crystal_ brillara intensamente.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _88-Sad Duel- _(**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh! GX!)_

Con un fuerte grito, una poderosa aura esmeralda emergió del cuerpo de la joven, misma que se volvió dorada casi de inmediato. Los disparos de la máquina de guerra de _Anubis_ fueron bloqueados por el aura de la _N-Warrior_, que hizo temblar todo a su alrededor. Jaden y Yugi sintieron el aura de mimi crecer y voltearon a ver que era… y lo que vieron les sorprendió.

Cuando la luz se disipó, rodeada de un aura dorada como si fuera una llama, estaba Mimi… su cabello rubio indicando que ahora era una _Súper N-Warrior_. Pero era un aura llena de rabia, y sus ojos amarillos revelaban esto.

En un santiamén, Mimi desapareció de la vista de la mayoría y atacó al mecha que le había disparado. Saltó y golpeó a la máquina con su _Keyblade_ aplicando toda su fuerza en el golpe, que atravesó la armadura del robot, permitiéndole ver los circuitos internos. Al verlos, Mimi generó una esfera de energía y la lanzó al interior, antes de saltar para evitar la explosión resultante.

Después de esto, la joven _N-Warrior_ volteó a todos lados, esperando ver a otro enemigo con que pelear, su sed de venganza estaba nublando su juicio…

"¡¿Dónde están estos maldi-?!"

"_Este no es tu lugar."_

De pronto, una luz dorada envolvió a Mimi, quien rápidamente se calmó.

"¿Quién es?"

"_No debes estar aquí… no te necesitan aquí… ven, te llevaré a donde te necesitan."_

"¡Mimi!" Exclamó Jaden, corriendo hacia el pilar de luz que había envuelto a la joven.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, un portal se abrió debajo de la joven _N-Warrior_, haciendo que ella cayera a el. Cuando Jaden y Yugi llegaron al lugar, el portal ya se había cerrado.

"¡Mimi!" Exclamó Jaden nuevamente. "¿Qué rayos pasó?"

"Alguien se llevó a Mimi." Respondió Yugi. "¿Pero quien y a donde?"

"¡No lo sé, pero hay que encontrarla!"

"No hay tiempo de eso, hay que seguir la lucha aquí. Toda esa gente nos necesita."

"Cierto… entonces, vamos contra ellos."

Y así, Jaden y Yugi continuaron la lucha, buscando a los demás soldados de _Anubis_, no sabiendo que Mimi jugaría un papel más importante que ellos.

"_Los engranes del destino deben moverse."_

**Fin del Capitulo 52

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Haseo****:** Hey, Haseo aquí. Zero y yo continuamos nuestro camino, enfrentándonos aun ejercito entero. Sin embargo, algo parece estar pasándole a Zero.

**Zero****:** Maldición, no otra vez… no dejaré que te apoderes de mí.

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**Un oscuro virus interior.**_

**???****:** Vamos… veamos cuanto puedes aguantar.

_**ENDING TH**__**EME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** hey, un poco tarde pero llegué... buneo, otro episodio de lo que pasa en el Nintenverse. Ahora el siguiente será de Zero y Haseo. A partir de ahora le aceleraré un poco, así que no se sorprndan si sienten que voy algo rápido. No quiero que esto se torne más largo de lo que pensé... aunque ya lo ha hecho._

_Bien, por si no se lo imaginan, aquí se los diré; el Nintenverse se divide en doce secciones, cada una con los signos del zodiaco, mientras una treceava anda en el centro. Algunas estrellas están ordenadas de cierto modo que hace parecer que se puedan ver los doce signos desde todos los planetas. Algunos signos son algo diferentes, pero en si son muy parecidos. ¿Alguna pregunta?_

_Bueno, respondiendo a Acacia sgt: No necesariamente. Hay una norma que dice que los Pharaohns más fuertes están en el centro, pero si hay muchos Pharaohns fuertes, más de los que el anillo interno necesita, se van al anillo externo para mantener una especie de balance._

_La pelea entre el TTGL y Anubis duró muy poco porque, si bien el TTGL era casi al nivel de un dios, no era un dios, así que a Anubis no le costó mucho problema vencerlo._

_Bueno, creo que es todo... nos vemos el otro Domingo... sobres._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	54. Cap 53: Un oscuro virus interior

_**08/SEP/09**_

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

En el _Nintenverse_, las guerras continúan, los humanos seguían sobreviviendo con cualquier forma que ellos conocieran.

Mientras esto ocurría, Raphael descubrió que algo ocurrió en el salón de las _Keyblade_s, descubriendo que, para su sorpresa, una nueva treceava _Zodiacal Keyblade_ había aparecido. _Guardian Terra _apareció ante él y le explicó del secreto de la treceava _Keyblade_, _Ophiuchus Golden Keyblade_.

En _Duelmo_, un ataque de furia hizo que Mimi Tasogare alcanzara el nivel de _Súper N-Warrior_, atacando a los enemigos. Entonces, algo ocurrió; Mimi fue absorbida por un portal a otro mundo, dejando _Duelmo_, para sombro de sus compañeros.

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 53: Un oscuro virus interior._**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _154-Sacred Moon- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

_**-Galaxia: Duat-**_

En uno de los tantos planetas de la galaxia de _Anubis_, dos héroes corrían por los desiertos planetarios que había en esa parte de la galaxia. Eran mundos donde en lugar de arena, como los demás mundos, estaban hechos de polvo de cristal blanco, dándoles una extraña apariencia a esos mundos.

"Oh, que raro." Comentó Goku, con una mano sobre su frente, intentando ver más allá de lo que podía. "Parece como nieve brillante."

"Es polvo de cristal." Expresó X, usando sus avanzados ojos para inspeccionar el lugar. "Toda la arena de este desierto es polvo de cristal."

"Oh, que extraño."

"Si, pero no respires fuerte."

"¿Por que?"

"Es polvo de cristal. Si respiras fuerte, es probable que te corte desde adentro."

"¡¿Eh?!" cuestionó el _Saiyajin_, rápidamente cubriéndose la boca y nariz.

"No te preocupes, el aura que emanamos normalmente es suficiente como para desintegrar el polvo, a menos que respires muy fuerte."

"Oh, ya veo." Respondió Goku, dando un leve suspiro. "Pero, ¿Por qué un mundo así?"

"Quizás sea una trampa para los soldados enemigos, que no sabrán de esto y mueren por hemorragias internas. Pero nosotros estaremos bien… eso sí, será mejor que cierres los ojos."

"¿Uh?"

X cerró sus ojos de pronto, algo que Goku no entendió. De pronto, varios cristales comenzaron a destellar constantemente, algo que llamó la atención del _Saiyajin_. Los destellos comenzaron a incrementarse más y más, hasta que todo el lugar brilló, pareciendo que el suelo fuera de luz. Entonces, un fuerte resplandor inundó el lugar, uno tan intenso que podría dejar ciego a cualquiera… y Goku tenía los ojos abiertos.

"¡AAAHHH!" exclamó, rápidamente llevándose las manos a los ojos para cubrirlos de la luz, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Luego de unos segundos, la luz comenzó a disminuir poco a poco hasta que todo regresó a la normalidad. X comenzó a abrir sus ojos, viendo que no tenía problemas para ver. Pero, al mirar a un lado, notó que Goku estaba quejándose de sus ojos, mientras flotaba en el aire.

"Te dije que cerraras tus ojos." Comentó el _Hunter_.

"¿Q-que pasó?" cuestionó el _Saiyajin_, confundido y adolorido.

"El sol de este planeta llegó a su cúspide y, por eso, la luz dio de una forma específica de toda la zona reflejó esta luz. Por eso te dije que cerraras tus ojos."

"Al menos me hubieras dicho el porqué." Expresó Goku. "Rayos, ¿Me quedaré ciego?"

"Claro que no, sólo por unos momentos, luego recuperarás la visión."

"Ah, me alegra."

"¡Oigan!"

Ambos guerreros voltearon hacia atrás para ver quien era… bueno, sólo X podía ver ya que Goku seguía ciego. Atrás de ellos venía corriendo Takato, acercándose a ellos rápidamente.

"Oh, hey, Takato." Expresó X con alegría al ver a su compañero acercarse. "Que bueno que pudiste llegar."

"Si, lo logré." Respondió el _Digimon Tamer_, respirando con algo de dificultad, aunque aún así sonriendo.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Si, sólo algo cansado. Seketh resultó ser más persistente de lo que creí."

"Así que era ese _Pharaohn_, ¿eh?"

"Si…" expresó el joven, volteando a ver a Goku, quien parecía encararlo, pero tenía sus ojos cerrados y tallándoselos con las manos. "¿Qué le pasó?"

"Se quedó ciego por un fuerte destello de luz."

"Oh, ¿El de hace rato?"

"Si, por eso. ¿Tu no te quedaste ciego?"

"Supuse que pasaría algo malo cuando todo comenzó a iluminarse, así que cerré los ojos. Aún así, la luz casi me deja ciego. Aún con mis ojos cerrados, podía sentir la luz pasar por mis parpados."

"Ahora imagínate a Goku, quien los dejó abiertos."

"No me lo recuerdes." Respondió el _Saiyajin_, tallándose los ojos y abriéndolos un poco. "Creo que estoy recuperando la vista."

"Me alegra. Esperen, ¿Cómo es que los alcancé?, me llevaban media hora de ventaja."

"Los últimos cinco mundos estaban custodiados por millones de soldados de _Anubis_, Mechas y _Ha'taks_. Tuvimos que detenernos un rato para vencerlos."

"Oh, ya veo…"

"¿Qué le pasó a Guilmon?" cuestionó el _Hunter_, al no ver al dinosaurio rojo que acompañaba al joven.

"Volvió a la _Keyblade_." Respondió Takato. "La presión del aura de _Anubis_ en esta galaxia es demasiado para él, así que mejor regresó a descansar y salir cuando haya problemas."

"Tienes razón con el aura." Expresó el _Saiyajin_. "Puedo sentir la presencia de _Anubis_ aún desde esta distancia, tiene una presencia impresio-"

_-Flash!-_

"¿Pero que-?" cuestionó Takato con sorpresa. "¿Sintieron eso?"

"Si, lo sentí." Respondió X seriamente. "El aura de _Anubis_ se movió de lugar… varios miles de años luz en un segundo."

"No sólo eso." Expresó Goku, también con seriedad. "El _Ki_ de Vegeta desapareció de repente."

"¿Desapareció?" preguntó el _Tamer_. "Entonces, Vegeta ha…"

"No creo. No desapareció como si hubiera muerto. Simplemente desapareció."

"¿Cómo si hubiera sido transportado a otro lugar?" cuestionó X.

"Eso creo. Lo que me preocupa fue que el _Ki_ de Vegeta volvió a la normalidad, a su nivel más alto, y luego disminuyó al mínimo. Es como si hubiera recuperado todas sus energías en un segundo y, al poco después, disminuyó. Si es como creo, Vegeta peleó contra _Anubis_ y perdió en menos de diez segundos."

"Eso es una gran preocupación." Comentó Takato. "Vegeta es más fuerte que nosotros, y si él fue vencido así de fácil…"

"No tenemos otra opción." Dijo X. "Tenemos que seguir y enfrentarnos a _Anubis_ de alguna forma. Con suerte habrá otros cuando lleguemos allá."

"Si, sigamos."

Con esto dicho, los tres guerreros continuaron su camino, esperando llegar con _Anubis_… y que más héroes estén con ellos.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _165-Hospital Battle- _(**Soundtrack: **_Gears of Wars II)_

Mientras tanto, en otro planeta, más de un billón de unidades de _Anubis_, entre soldados, mechas y _Ha'taks_, estaban preparándose, ya que ellos seguían los siguientes en partir para el _Nintenverse_ como refuerzos de las fuerzas invasoras. Estaban por partir en una hora… cuando ellos dos llegaron.

Dos guerreros llegaron al planeta y, al ver la fuerza invasora, decidieron atacarlos. El ejército de _Anubis_ encaró a los dos sujetos, uno de armadura roja y otro de traje blanco, seguros de su victoria debido a la superioridad numérica. Pero no sabían que esos dos sujetos eran cada uno más fuerte que un billón de hombres.

Con sus armas cortantes, ambos guerreros se abrieron paso a través de los soldados, bloqueando los disparos de estos, con algo de facilidad. Llegó un momento en el que ambos guerreros estaban espalda con espalda, rodeados por el ejército y, sin embargo, no parecían estar preocupados… en especial el sujeto de blanco, quien sonreía, dirigiendo la palabra al sujeto detrás de él.

"Y bien, Zero, ¿Alguna idea?"

"Sólo dedícate a atacarlos hasta que no quede ni uno, Haseo."

"He, no necesitas decirme esto. ¡Vamos!"

Los soldados dispararon al mismo tiempo, pero ambos guerreros podían ver los disparos de plasma como si fueran en cámara lenta… y así parecían moverse, cuando ellos dos saltaron hacia el frente, evitando cada uno de los disparos de energía, acercándose a sus oponentes y atacándolos directamente.

Haseo, con la ayuda de sus pistolas, se abría camino entre los soldados, disparando a cada uno que se le pusiera en frente, sus balas eran tan fuertes que atravesaban fácilmente la armadura y el cuerpo de los soldados, y las cuchillas de sus pistolas le permitían cortar fácilmente a sus rivales.

Zero, por su parte, usaba su sable de luz, no su _Keyblade_, para enfrentar a los _Snake Soldiers_. Con su maestría con el sable de luz, el _Hunter_ podía cortar y bloquear a sus rivales y sus ataques con facilidad.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ambos guerreros pudieron derrotar a todos los enemigos, que yacían muertos o inconcientes en el suelo alrededor de ellos. Incluso las naves de combate de _Anubis_ fueron ineficaces al enfrentárseles, ya que ellos podían atravesar las defensas de las naves con facilidad.

"¿Estás bien?" cuestionó Zero con seriedad.

"Debería preguntarte eso a ti." Respondió Haseo. "Pero si, estoy bien."

"Había muchos soldados aquí, por lo que debemos estar cerca del planeta que contiene la pirámide dorada."

"Eso he estado pensando, debemos estar cerca y seguir con cuidado."

"Debemos seguir, el portal no está muy lejos."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _177-Rockvale Temple (Outside)- _(**Soundtrack: **_The Legend of Zelda; Majora's Mask)_

Los dos guerreros volvieron a correr, dirigiéndose al portal que estaba a unos dos kilómetros de ahí, al cual llegaron en menos de cinco segundos debido a su gran velocidad. Al tocar el portal, fueron transportados a otro planeta, emergiendo en una especie de templo egipcio. Al salir de el, se dieron cuenta de algo extraño; no había luz en el exterior, ni una sola que les mostrara el camino.

"¿Será de noche?" cuestionó el _Epitaph User_ con cierta curiosidad.

"No lo creo." Respondió el _Maverick_ _Hunter_, explorando con sus ojos en todas direcciones. "No es que sea de noche, de hecho creo que es medio día. Sin embargo…" expresó, mirando al cielo, buscando algo en especial. "Lo supuse."

"¿Qué sucede?"

"No es que sea de noche, es que el sol está muy lejos del planeta. Está tan lejos que parece que fuera de noche."

"¿Qué dices?"

"Mira." Señaló el _Reploid_-humano hacia el cielo, apuntando a una estrella un poco más brillante que lo normal. "Según mis cálculos, ese debe ser el sol que orbita este planeta."

"Si estamos tan lejos, ¿Por qué el lugar está tan caluroso? Siento que estamos a más de cuarenta grados."

"Sesenta, en realidad. Nuestras auras regulan un poco la temperatura a nuestro alrededor para que sea más agradable."

"Ya veo… pero lo que no veo es el camino, no puedo ver ni a un metro de distancia, ¿Dónde está el camino?"

Para responder a esta pregunta, Zero presionó la gema en su casco, que emitió una luz como si fuera una linterna, aunque con mucha más intensidad.

"Oh…" expresó Haseo. "Que útil."

"Los _Maverick_ _Hunters_ estamos preparados para cualquier problema." Expresó el _Reploid_ carmesí. "Ir a lugares oscuros era algo cotidiano, así que tenemos estos aparatos en nuestros cascos."

"¿Y funcionan aún cuando son humanos y no robots?"

"Está funcionando, ¿No? Eso es lo que importa. Sigamos, no queda mucho tiempo."

Y una vez más, ambos guerreros comenzaron a correr, siguiendo su camino.

* * *

Más adelante, en una de las pirámides doradas, el _Pharaohn_ de turno estaba sentado en el trono frente al cristal oscuro, mirando a través de un monitor a los dos guerreros que acababan de adentrarse a sus dominios; Zero y Haseo. Claro, él era un semidios, por lo que podía ver a los dos guerreros en su mente, pero quería usar mejor la tecnología de su territorio dominado para el verlos y no tener que gastar energía innecesaria. El _Pharaohn_ sonreía mientras veía lo que ocurría en ese otro mundo en los límites de sus territorios, feliz por el hecho de que esos guerreros estuvieran ahí.

"Bien, al fin algo de diversión." Comentó el guerrero dorado con malicia, sujetando lo que parecía ser un envase con vino, antes de darle un trago a su contenido. "Hace tiempo que no me enfrentaba a un oponente interesante, y estos dos parecen ser fuertes."

"Mi señor." Expresó una figura apareciendo de entre las sombras. "¿Quiere que nos encarguemos de ellos?"

"No he tenido diversión en siglos, ¿y quieren quitarme a los únicos que podrían entretenerme?" cuestionó el _Pharaohn_ con desgano y enfado, elevando un poco su _Ka_ violentamente, algo que, sorprendentemente, no asustó al sujeto.

"Entiendo lo que dice, señor." Respondió la figura. "Sin embargo, si esos dos sujetos no pueden siquiera con nosotros, no veo el motivo por el cual usted deba tomarse la molestia de enfrentarlos. No serían dignos de su tiempo."

El guerrero dorado se puso a pensar un poco lo que la figura le había dicho. Tenía razón, si esos dos guerreros no podían enfrentarse contra ellos, no tendría caso que él los enfrentará. Sería sólo una decepción.

"Muy bien." Comentó el _Pharaohn_. "Tienen permiso de ir. Luchen con todas sus fuerzas, prueben si esos dos guerreros son dignos de mi tiempo."

"Si, mi señor. Nosotros cuatro nos encargaremos de eso." Expresó la figura, antes de desvanecerse nuevamente entre las sombras, dejando a solas al guerrero dorado.

"Tiene razón; si esos dos guerreros no pueden contra mis hombres, no tiene caso que me enfrente a ellos." Expresó, dándole un último sorbo de vino a su bebida. "Y si son fuertes, tendré que hacerles lo que le hice a este sujeto."

El _Pharaohn_ sonrió, mirando el envase que sujetaba en su mano derecha, sabiendo que en realidad era el cráneo sellado por completo de una persona, aunque con una forma un tanto diferente al de un humano ordinario. Sonrió una vez más, aplicando presión al cráneo, antes de aplastarlo entre sus manos, los trozos de hueso cayendo al suelo… donde había más cráneos.

De hecho, el piso entero estaba tapizado de cráneos de diferentes especies vivientes, y el _Pharaohn_ estaba ahí, en el centro de todo, sentado en su trono que estaba colocado encima de un montículo de huesos, decorando todo el lugar. El _Pharaohn_ volvió a sonreír.

"Por eso soy el hijo del guerrero del sol; Uria, _Pharaohn_ _of Horus_."

* * *

De vuelta en los mundos anteriores, ambos guerreros continuaban su marcha, corriendo a través de las calientes arenas del desierto, a pesar de que estaba sumamente oscuro. Luego de unos momentos, Haseo se detuvo, mirando a todas partes.

"Maldición." Expresó. "¿Dónde diablos está el portal al siguiente mundo?"

"Tranquilízate." Dijo Zero con seriedad. "No te desesperes, el portal está cerca."

"Si tu lo dices." Dijo el _Epitaph User_. "Rayos, ¿por qué está tan oscuro?"

"Los soles están muy lejos de estos planetas, es por eso que no hay luz."

"Rayos."

"Eso no importa, tenemos qu-"

_-Flash!-_

"¡Guk!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _117-Zero Stage 1- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X5)_

De pronto, Zero sintió un dolor punzante en su frente, por lo que se llevó su mano a ese lugar, intentando calmar el dolor debajo de su armadura, mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza.

'_Maldición, ¡no otra vez!'_

"Hey, ¿Estás bien?" cuestionó Haseo, volteando a ver al _Hunter_ rubio que se quejaba de dolor. "¿Qué te pasó?" preguntó, pero no obtuvo una respuesta afirmativa, ya que Zero seguía sujetándose la cabeza, arqueándose un poco debido al dolor. El joven se acercó a su compañero, colocando una mano en su hombro. "Oye, ¿Estás b-?"

"¡No me toques!"

Sin previo aviso, Zero se volteó y dio un fuerte manotazo con su brazo derecho, reaccionando violentamente al toque de Haseo. El _Epitaph User_ reaccionó rápidamente y saltó hacia atrás, evitando el violento golpe del _Hunter_.

"¡Oye!¿Que rayos te pasa?"

Zero comenzaba respirar con dificultad, mirando a su compañero como si algo malo hubiera pasado, mirándolo con sorpresa, antes de sacudirse la cabeza y tratar de olvidarlo todo.

"No, no pasa nada." Expresó el ex-_Reploid_. "Sólo me exalté."

"¿_**Sólo**_ te exaltaste?¿Que rayos significa eso?"

"No sé… quizás el lugar me esté afectando de alguna forma diferente a ti."

"¿Qué me hace tan diferente que a mi no me afecta?"

"Quizás el hecho de que seas _The Terror of Death_ te protege un poco del ambiente de este lugar."

Haseo se le quedó mirando, como no queriendo creerle eso, pero al final sabía que no tenía otra respuesta.

"Bueno, si tu lo dices." Respondió el _Epitaph User_. "Mejor sigamos adelante, antes de que te de otro de esos ataques."

"Si…"

Los dos continuaron su marcha, sabiendo que la siguiente pirámide estaba cerca. Mientras corrían, Zero estaba pensativo… y molesto.

'_Maldición, otra vez…'_

"_Mátalo, sé que quieres hacerlo."_

"_¡Cállate!"_

Zero continuó pensando, molesto por la voz que aparecía en su cabeza; una imagen de él, pero oscuro. ¿Qué era esta imagen de él?

Todo comenzó hace unas dos semanas, durante la batalla contra _Morganna_. El combate entre él y su mejor amigo, X, infectado con _AIDA_ tuvo otras consecuencias inesperadas. Resulta que él, Zero, tuvo que pelear contra su mejor amigo, usando el _Zero Virus_, un extraño programa que afectaba su cuerpo y lo hacía más fuerte, aunque se volvía más _Maverick_. Luego, Zero recibió un golpe de _AntiZero Virus_ por parte de X, que supuestamente tenía la capacidad de eliminar el virus.

Pero no lo eliminó por completo, ya que, al parecer, un poco del _AIDA_ se introdujo en él, infectándolo con ese extraño programa. Lo que ocurrió después fue extraño; el _AIDA_ y el _Zero Virus_ se combinaron dentro de él, anulando bastante la capacidad de infección que normalmente tenía, es decir, que Zero no sería fácilmente infectado por ambos nuevamente. Sin embargo, la unión de estos dos programas extraños creó un "ser" dentro del _Hunter_; una especie de segunda conciencia, una segunda persona.

Una especie de _Maverick Zero_ estaba dentro de él.

Otro elemento que afectó fue el poder mágico de _Céfiro_, que al parecer tuvo un efecto extra en la entidad, dándole una conciencia y una 'vida' dentro de Zero. Esta conciencia, con todo el poder del _Zero Virus_ en él, tenía la capacidad de controlar a Zero por completo. Sin embargo, el _Hunter_ era demasiado fuerte, y su nivel de concentración y entrenamiento era suficiente como para mantenerse sano. Pero eso no evitaba que esta conciencia lo molestara cada rato.

Zero sabía de esta conciencia justo después de la declaración de guerra de _Anubis_ al _Nintenverse_, y sabía que era y que era lo que planeaba. Pero, al ser revisado por la tecnología de _Novaterra_, no fue detectada, lo cual lo confundió. Llegó a pensar de que quizás fuer algo de su mente, una imagen creada por él mismo para castigarse a si mismo. Pero, conforme pasó el tiempo, y esta entidad continuaba apareciéndose en su mente, sabía que era real y no un resultado de su imaginación.

"_¿De verdad crees que tienes la fuerza para salvarlos?"_ cuestionó _Maverick_ Zero dentro del _Hunter_.

"_¿De que hablas?"_

"_¿No lo sientes? El poder de los Pharaohns con los que luchan tus compañeros es muy superior al tuyo. Con tus poderes, no podrás hacer nada. Eres un debilucho."_

"_Ya me las arreglaré."_

"_Usa mi poder, yo puedo hacer que te vuelvas más fuerte."_

"_Sé lo que tienes pensado; si uso tu poder, mi fuerza mental y mis defensas disminuirán, lo que te permitirá corromper poco a poco mi aura… y así podrás controlarme."_

"_Que bien, pudiste resolverlo."_

"_Puedo saber lo que piensas, porque eres parte de mi. Pero siento decirte que no me dejaré corromper por esta oscuridad tuya."_

"_¿Oscuridad mía? Te estás equivocando; esta oscuridad es tuya, sólo que las estás conteniendo. Crees que esta oscuridad te corromperá, por eso intentas usar el poder de la luz… pero es inútil."_

"_¿Inútil dices? No lo creo."_

"_Escucha; tu eres un guerrero de la oscuridad. El usar la luz es lo pero que puedes hacer. La lucha de poderes dentro de ti disminuye tu fuerza y tus habilidades para el combate. Entiéndelo, Zero; la oscuridad es la verdadera esencia de tu corazón."_

"_Puede ser…"_

"_¿Que?"_

"_A mi no me interesa la justicia, y yo nunca me he creído una especie de héroe. Sé que la oscuridad dentro de mi es la que yo mismo genero, es parte de mi. No niego la oscuridad dentro de mi… niego_ tu_ oscuridad."_

"_La oscuridad es lo mismo, no importa de quien sea. Te corromperá, no importa lo que hagas, Zero… es tu destino."_ Expresó una última vez el ser oscuro, desapareciendo dentro de la memoria del _Hunter_.

"_Yo no creo en el destino…"_

Después de esta conversación mental, Zero notó que ya estaban frente a otro portal que los llevaría al siguiente planeta, localizado en el centro de un pequeño pueblo en ruinas.

"Bueno, creo que no falta mucho." Comentó Haseo, viendo el portal.

"Cierto." Respondió el _ExReploid_. "La pirámide dorada está a dos planetas de distancia. Si cruzamos este portal, estaremos a un mundo de distancia."

"He, eso se escucha raro."

"¿Que?"

"El decir que está a un mundo de distancia. Es una frase que se dice que algo está muy lejos, pero para nosotros es nada."

"Tienes razón. Bueno, será mejor que…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _127-Graceful Assassin- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts RE: Chain of Memories)_

Zero se detuvo de pronto, mirando a todos lados con atención y cuidado, sabiendo que Haseo hacía lo mismo.

"¿Sentiste eso?" cuestionó el _Maverick_ _Hunter_ con seriedad.

"Si, lo siento." Respondió el _Epitaph User_. "Tres presencias… no, cuatro, y muy fuertes. Pero no sé en donde están."

"Ni yo, mis escáneres no los detectan. Hay que tener cuidado."

"Lo sé… pero tengo una idea; los forzaré a salir."

"¿Como?"

"Mira…"

Haseo comenzó a acercarse al portal, con la intención de tocarlo y ser transportado al siguiente mundo. Entonces, a un metro de distancia, algo alertó a ambos guerreros; una lluvia de plumas doradas provenientes de todas direcciones. Zero sacó su sable de luz, mientras que Haseo invocó sus dos pistolas, ambos comenzando a bloquear las plumas que eran tan afiladas como espadas, evitando que golpearan sus cuerpos. Luego de unos segundos, la lluvia de plumas cesó y ambos guerreros se colocaron espada con espalda, mirando en todas direcciones.

"¡No los dejaremos pasar!"

De pronto, cuatro figuras aparecieron alrededor de ellos, cada una sobre el tejado de un edificio, con los brazos cruzados y con mascaras en sus caras de diferentes diseños; una cara humana, la cabeza de un babuino, el de un jackal y por último el de un halcón. Haseo sólo sonrió.

"Te dije que los haría salir." Expresó el _Epitaph User_ con seguridad.

"Eso veo." Respondió Zero.

"Este es el lugar donde morirán, guerreros." Expresó el sujeto con la cabeza de jackal.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

"Somos los cuatro hijos de _Horus_, los guerreros de elite que sirven bajo las ordenes del _Pharaohn_ _Horus_."

"¿Los Hijos de _Horus_?" cuestionó Haseo.

"Así es." Respondió el sujeto con máscara humana. "Yo soy Imsety."

"Duamutef." Dijo el sujeto con cabeza de Jackal.

"Yo soy Hapi." Expresó el sujeto con rostro de Babuino.

"Y yo me llamo Oebehsenuef." Comentó el que tenía la cabeza de halcón, ganándose una mirada de extrañes de Haseo. "Pero llámenme Oeb, ya que se nota que no podrán recordar mi nombre."

"Gracias…" comentó Haseo con sarcasmo. "Lo siento, pero no tenemos tiempo para estar perdiéndolo con ustedes."

"Lo sentimos nosotros, pero no podemos dejarlos pasar." Expresó Imsety, el sujeto con rostro humano. "En el nombre de nuestro señor, _Horus_, los mataremos."

Ambos guerreros se colocaron en guardia, sabiendo que la pelea estaba por comenzar. Sin embargo, mientras miraban a los guerreros, Haseo miró de reojo a Zero, sonriendo un poco.

"Tu adelántate." Expresó. "Yo me haré cargo de ellos."

"¿Estás seguro?" cuestionó el _Hunter_. "¿No tendrás problemas?"

"He, estos sujetos no son nada. Podré contra ellos fácilmente."

"¡Oye!" Exclamó Hapi con enfado. "¡Podemos oírte!"

"Mejor para mi."

"Hablas como si los dejáramos escapar." Expresó Oeb. "¿Crees que podrás escapar de nosotros?"

"¿Quieres apostar?" cuestionó Haseo, antes de voltear a ver a su compañero. "Vete, me encargaré de ellos."

"Muy bien." Respondió el _exReploid_, corriendo a tocar el cristal del portal.

"¡Espera!¡No te dejaremos!" exclamó Duamutef con enfado.

Los cuatro guerreros saltaron de los tejados, lanzándose a gran velocidad para interceptar a Zero al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, Haseo apareció frente a ellos y, en un segundo, un corte largo hizo que los cuatro guerreros tuvieran que saltar hacia atrás para evitar ser cortados. Cuando tocaron el suelo, los guerreros de _Horus_ vieron que frente a ellos estaba Haseo, sujetando una enorme guadaña negra con los dientes de una sierra integrada y activada. Zero no estaba por ningún lado, puesto que él ya se había ido por el portal.

"Parece que gané." Expresó el _Epitaph User_, sujetando su arma con ambas manos.

"Eso parece." Dijo Imsety, el líder de los cuatro guerreros. "Muy bien, parece que no podremos avanzar a menos que te derrotemos. Aceptamos el desafío, muchacho; te mataremos y luego iremos por tu amigo."

"No lo creo. Les mostraré el porqué me soy _The Terror of Death._"

Con esto dicho, los cuatro guerreros se lanzaron contra el _Epitaph User_, quien sólo los miró con seriedad, preparándose para un combate bastante activo y con mucha desventaja.

'_Como en los viejos tiempos...'_

**Fin del Capitulo 53

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Zero****:** Este es Zero. Mientras yo continúo mi camino, Haseo lucha contra los cuatro guerreros de Horus, y al parecer tienen algo bajo la manga.

**Imsety****:** Ahora verás, muchacho, ¡te demostraremos que no podrás con nuestra fuerza!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**Los Gigantes de Horus, el misterio de los mundos muertos.**_

**Haseo****:** He, ¿Creen que pueden vencerme con eso?

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** Disculpen la tardanza de dos días sin avisar... andaba medio desanimado el fin de semana, por eso ni en msn me veían... jugar Sim City 3000 tampoco me ayudó a conectarme. _

_Bueno, aquí está el otro capítulo... casi de transición, a ver que pasa luego... y no, el fic aún no me alcanza._

_No tengo mucho que decir, salvo que nos vemos el otro Domingo... ahora a escribir algo... y luego a seguir construyendo mi ciudad para luego destruirla con terremotos, meteoritos e invasiones ovnis =D_

_Sobres.  
_

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	55. Cap 54: Los Gigantes de Horus

**_13/SEP/09

* * *

_**

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

En una parte de la galaxia _Duat_, X y Goku corrían por uno de los planetas desérticos, buscando la pirámide dorada que supuestamente estaba cerca de ahí. En uno de los planetas se encontraron con que en lugar de arena como en otros planetas desérticos, había cristales regados por el suelo, haciendo que este pareciera blanco. El _Hunter_ descubrió que este suelo era para detener a fuerzas armadas invasoras. Casi de inmediato, Takato los alcanzó, reuniéndose con ellos para continuar su marcha.

En otro planeta, Zero y Haseo se enfrentaban contra un ejército de soldados de Anubis, abriéndose paso con facilidad. Sin que el _Epitaph User_ supiera, Zero tenía un problema interior; un extraño virus había evolucionado debido al _AIDA_, volviéndose un ser viviente dentro de él, queriéndolo llevar a la oscuridad.

Entonces, cuatro guerreros aparecieron en el lugar, rodeándolos para enfrentarse a ellos. Eran los cuatro _Hijos de Horus_, los cuatro guerreros más fieles del _Pharaohn_ _Horus_, quienes tenían la intensión de enfrentarse a ambos guerreros para ver si eran dignos de enfrentarse a su señor. Haseo decidió detenerlos un rato, permitiéndole a Zero avanzar hacia el siguiente mundo para continuar su camino, enfrentándose a los cuatro guerreros, sin temor a la desventaja.

¿Qué le deparará a Zero en el siguiente mundo?¿Podrá Haseo enfrentarse a los cuatro guerreros de Anubis?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 54: Los Gigantes de Horus, el misterio de los mundos muertos._**

_**Música de fon**__**do**__**: **__-_ _177-Rockvale Temple (Outside)- _(**Soundtrack: **_The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask)_

Dentro de un templo con arquitectura egipcia había un portal con forma de cristal a otro mundo. Este portal se activó de repente, emergiendo el _Maverick_ _Hunter_, Zero, habiendo sido transportado de otro mundo. Mirando a todos lados para explorar sus alrededores, el _N-Warrior_ se cercioró de que no hubiera peligro, usando sus avanzados sistemas oculares.

"Bien, no hay problema." Expresó el _exReploid_, mirando a todos lados. "Al parecer este mundo está solo, no como el anterior. Muy bien, sigamos entonces."

Zero comenzó a caminar, dirigiéndose a la salida del lugar, señalada por la alfombra en el piso. Llegó a la puerta que separaba el exterior con el interior, deteniéndose para cerciorarse una vez más de que no hubiera enemigos. Sin embargo, detectó algo extraño cuando exploraba el lugar.

'_Que extraño.'_ Pensó. _'Si estoy en lo correcto, este planeta no posee una atmosfera respirable, al menos para los seres vivientes que conozco. Bueno, al parecer no tendré problema, ya que mi aura y mi armadura me suplirá de oxigeno por unas horas. Sin embargo, debo apurarme.'_

Zero, sabiendo que no habría peligro, al menos para él, decidió abrir la puerta para continuar con su camino. Sin embargo, lo que vio del otro lado de la puerta lo dejó, incluso a una persona como él, sorprendido.

¿La razón? El suelo, en lugar de estar lleno de arena como en un planeta desértico normal, estaba cubierto de algo que nunca se hubiera esperado; huesos.

Huesos de seres vivientes estaban en el suelo, cubriendo el piso, tanto que parecía no se podía ver el suelo debajo. Zero miró con atención estos huesos y descubrió que no sólo había huesos humanos, sino de otras especies de animales y, al parecer, de otras razas inteligentes, de diversas formas y tamaños. El cielo, oscuro como si fuera de noche, con esos extraños jeroglíficos, le daba un aire tétrico al lugar, y los relámpagos saliendo de la nada no ayudaban para desmentirlo. Lo extraño era que, cerca de ahí, se podía ver los restos de una enorme ciudad.

Zero miraba el lugar con incredulidad… aunque, casi tan rápido como llegó, su sorpresa se esfumó, regresando a su mirada de seriedad de siempre.

"¿Qué pasó aquí?" se preguntó. "¿Por qué habrá tantos esqueletos? … ¿Tendrá que ver con la falta de atmosfera?" expresó, volteando a ver a los restos de la ciudad. "Y por lo que parece, aquí hubo una civilización en el pasado. ¿Qué pasó aquí? … bueno, no tengo tiempo para pensar en eso. Tengo que seguir adelante o si no, no podré llegar a tiempo."

Zero dio un paso adelante, saliendo del templo donde estaba. Su pie derecho casi de inmediato pisó varios huesos, rompiéndose bajo su peso. El _Hunter_ miró a su pie por unos momentos, la expresión de su rostro no cambiando a pesar de eso. Sin perder más tiempo, comenzó a correr, pisando y rompiendo varios huesos, no tomándoles importancia.

* * *

En la pirámide dorada, el _Pharaohn_, _Horus_, miraba unas pantallas triangulares con atención. Una de ellas mostraba el combate entre Haseo y sus soldados más leales, mientras que en la otra mostraba a Zero corriendo por un planeta lleno de huesos. El guerrero dorado miró primero la pantalla del combate con atención, viendo como se enfrentaban sus hombres contra el guerrero de la extinta galaxia _Hack_.

"Interesante… no creí que los _Epitaph User_s fueran tan fuertes. No creo que mis soldados sean lo suficientemente fuertes como para enfrentarse a los dos, si es que el otro tiene la misma fuerza que este. Quizás fue bueno para ellos que el otro siguiera su camino, de lo contrario, acabarían rápido con ellos. Si mis guerreros los subestiman, serán derrotados."

El _Pharaohn_ miró con seriedad la pantalla del combate, poniendo atención a la forma del combate del guerrero blanco, intrigado por el poder del _Epitaph User_ ya que no creía que ellos fueran tan fuertes. Sabía del combate en la extinta galaxia _Dream_ y, como tenían la fuerza de los _God Warriors_, no creía que fueran tan fuertes. Sin embargo, parece que se había equivocado.

"Sería interesante pelear contra él." Se dijo a si mismo, antes de mirar la otra pantalla. "Sin embargo, por ahora tengo que prepararme, puesto que en unos momentos tendré la visita del otro guerrero. Quiero ver que tan fuerte es, si es más fuerte que el _Epitaph User_ o no. Si lo es, será un digno oponente… y un digno trofeo."

El _Egypteran_ se sentó en su trono, esperando a la llegada del guerrero del _Nintenverse_.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _122-Shinka no Kachi- _(**Soundtrack: **_Hack//G.U.)_

El guerrero Imsety chocaba con fuerza contra la pared de un edificio, atravesándola con facilidad. Sentía dolor en su cuerpo, como si hubiera sido impactado por un meteorito viajando a gran velocidad. Al mirar hacia el frente, por el agujero en la pared, el guerrero _Egypteran_ pudo ver a Haseo de pie, mirándolo fijamente, sujetando dos espadas pequeñas con dientes que funcionaban como sierras.

"No tan rudo ¿eh?" cuestionó el _Epitaph User_, mirándolo fijamente. "Creo que no son tan fuertes como creían."

"¿Qué dices?" cuestionó el guerrero.

"¿Acaso no escuchaste? Dije que-"

Entonces, Haseo se dio la vuelta, usando sus pequeñas espadas para bloquear el golpe del filo de una lanza negra que lo iba a atravesar por detrás. Era Qeb, el guerrero con cabeza de halcón, quien parecía estar usando todas sus fuerzas para superar al _Epitaph User_.

"Atacándome por la espalda, ¿No?" preguntó Haseo. "¡No caeré con algo así!"

El joven de cabello blanco comenzó a arremeter contra el guerrero frente a él, intentando cortarlo con sus espadas. Cada vez que ambas armas chocaban, generaban chispas, producto de las sierras integradas en las espadas del joven, hasta que llegó el momento en el que ambos guerreros quedaron en un bloqueo de armas, con las espadas del joven intentando cortar através de la lanza oscura de su rival. Entonces, con un movimiento audaz, Haseo logró saltar, evitando el corte de la lanza y, en el aire, le dio una patada en el rostro al guerrero, mandándolo contra una construcción cercana.

Haseo tocó el suelo, mirando hacia donde su oponente había caído. Entonces, miró hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de que otro de los guerreros de _Horus_, el llamado Duamutef, con dos hojas negras de espada saliendo de los protectores de sus brazos, se acercaba a él con la intención de destazarlo. Sin tiempo que perder, el _Epitaph User_ se lanzó contra su agresor, queriendo enfrentarlo de frente.

Ambos guerreros comenzaron a atacarse con fiereza, usando sus espadas para atacar o bloquear los golpes de sus rivales. Haseo saltó hacia atrás, manteniendo distancia entre él y su oponente, que se lanzó de nuevo hacia él para no dejarle respirar. Entonces, el _Epitaph User_ desvaneció sus espadas e invocó otra de sus armas; su enorme guadaña. Duamutef no se esperaba el cambio de armas tan rápido, por lo que no logró detenerse a tiempo, mientras Haseo daba un veloz corte con su guadaña, girando sobre si mismo para tomar impulso. El guerrero de _Horus_ logró levantar los brazos, defendiéndose con sus espadas para bloquear el corte, aunque al final fue lanzado con fuerza contra otra casa, atravesando su ventana… mientras que su brazo izquierdo, desprendido por la guadaña-sierra del joven, golpeaba fuera de la construcción.

Haseo giró un poco la guadaña que sujetaba, mostrando la agilidad que tenía sobre ella. Fue en ese momento en el que sintió que el suelo temblaba un poco, que supo que el cuarto guerrero venía hacia él. Volteando hacia atrás, vio que el último guerrero de _Horus_ de pie, Hapi el guerrero de máscara de babuino, se acercaba hacia él. Este guerrero era muy grande, tanto en estatura como en robustez, una persona bastante musculosa, con poderosos brazos que podrían ser capaces de destruir rocas con facilidad… brazos que estaban cubiertos con guantes de metal con garras sumamente afiladas.

El _Epitaph User_ se enfrentó al gigante, creyendo que sería bastante lento para atacarlo. Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando descubrió que su velocidad era bastante aceptable, acercándose velozmente a él, tanto que le dificultaba usar su guadaña con normalidad. Haseo saltó hacia atrás, tomando distancia entre él y el gigante, antes de hacer desaparecer su arma e invocar ahora una enorme espada sierra sumamente pesada… aunque él podía moverla con facilidad.

Se lanzó contra el guerrero, sujetando su espada con ambas manos y arremetió contra él, intentando cortarlo. Haseo saltó por los aires, usando el impulso y la fuerza de gravedad para caer con fuerza contra su enemigo para cortarlo en dos. Hapi, el guerrero de _Horus_, levantó ambas manos y usó las garras de sus guantes para detener por completo la espada del _Epitaph User_. Lo que no esperó era que esta estada era también una sierra y, cuando se activó, vio como poco a poco sus garras eran atravesadas y cortadas en dos. Hapi tuvo que saltar hacia atrás, pero cuando lo hizo, la espada atravesó las garras y logró crearle una profunda herida en su pecho, que provocó que cayera al suelo, herido.

Haseo, luego de esto, miró a todos lados con seriedad, sujetando su enorme espada, asegurándose de que no fueran a atacarlo por la espalda. Cuando notó que todos estaban en el suelo, apenas intentando ponerse en pie, sonrió un poco.

"No son tan fuertes como decían." Comentó el _Epitaph User_ con algo de aburrimiento. "Decían que eran muy fuertes, que podían vencernos a Zero y a mi con facilidad, pero ni siquiera pueden conmigo solo. ¿Y creían que podían detenernos a los dos?"

"De verdad los subestimamos." Expresó Imsety, quien salía de un edificio detrás de Haseo, llamando su atención un poco, volteando a verlo de reojo con aburrimiento. "No creíamos que fueran tan fuertes."

"¿No creían? Yo y un _Jedi_ derrotamos a un _Pharaohn_ mundos atrás, los que se dicen ser sus superiores. Personas como ustedes no podrían hacerme daño."

"¡Maldito!" exclamó Duamutef con enfado, sujetando el lugar donde antes estaba su brazo izquierdo para evitar que continuara sangrando. "¡Me las pagarás por lo que me hiciste!¡Te lo regresaré mil veces más!"

"No lo creo, ni siquiera pueden conmigo. ¿Crees que puedes hacerme pagar sin un brazo?"

"¡Maldito!"

"¡Espera, Duamutef!" exclamó Imsety, deteniendo a su subordinado con su voz. "Es cierto, no podemos ganarle a este sujeto… al menos en esta forma."

"¿Qué insinúas?" preguntó Haseo con cierta curiosidad.

"¿Estás insinuando que los usemos, Imsety?" cuestionó Qeb.

"Si, será mejor usarlos." Respondió el guerrero con máscara humana. "No podremos vencerlo a menos que los llamemos."

"¡De acuerdo!" Exclamó Hapi. "¡Mostrémosles de lo que somos capaces!"

Los cuatro guerreros de _Horus_ se colocaron alrededor de Haseo, elevando sus _Ka_ de forma considerable, aunque no se acercaban al aura del _Epitaph User_, que los miraba con atención.

"¿Qué planean hacer?" cuestionó el joven de cabello blanco, no bajando la guardia en caso de peligro.

"Llamar a unos aliados." Respondió Imsety con arrogancia. "¡Prepárate!¡Vengan, bestias míticas!"

"¿Qué?"

La tierra comenzó a temblar violentamente, mientras el cielo se volvía tormentoso, con relámpagos danzando por las nubes que se habían formado. De los cuerpos de los cuatro guerreros emergieron pilares de luz que se elevaron al cielo, atravesando estas nubes, antes de perderse entre ellas. Cuando bajó la mirada para ver a los guerreros, ellos ya no estaban ahí.

"¿Dónde están?" se preguntó con asombro, ya que no había sentido el momento en el que se habían movido.

Entonces, un fuerte estruendo llamó su atención de nuevo al cielo y, al mirar hacia arriba, descubrió algo que lo sorprendió; descendiendo de las nubes venían cuatro enormes gigantes, cada uno más grandes que un edificio de diez pisos y con armaduras mecánicas, dándoles la apariencia de enormes robots de combate. Los gigantes tocaron tierra, provocando un fuerte temblor al hacerlo, aunque no sacó de balance al joven _Epitaph User_, quienes miraba con asombro lo que ocurría. Los cuatro gigantes tenían apariencia humana, pero tenían ciertos rasgos que los diferenciaban; uno tenía rasgos de halcón, otro de babuino, otro de jackal y el otro era el más humano de los cuatro.

"¿Qué rayos?" preguntó con sorpresa. "¿Qué rayos son esas cosas?"

"Son las legendarias bestias entregadas por el mismo dios Anubis; los cuatro _Heru-urs_, los gigantes de _Horus_." Expresó Imsety, su voz proviniendo de uno de los gigantes; el que tenía cabeza humana.

"¿Gigantes de _Horus_? Esas cosas se parecen mucho a los _Rune-Gods_ de la galaxia _Dream_." Inquirió Haseo, dándose cuenta de las similitudes entre estos gigantes y los de las _Magic Knights_.

"Eso es natural, puesto que estos eran antiguos _Rune-Gods_."

"¿Que?"

"Miles de años en el pasado, la galaxia _Duat_ estuvo en guerra con una alianza de galaxias, en la cual la galaxia _Dream_ estaba de aliada de ellas. Un día, varios _Rune-Gods_ de esa galaxia, con sus respectivos dueños, intentaron atacar una fuerza invasora de nuestra galaxia. El resultado; sólo cuatro _Rune-Gods_ sobrevivieron y fueron capturados por nosotros, ahora sirviendo a los guerreros más leales del _Pharaohn_ de _Horus_, el que derrotó a estos _Rune-Gods_."

"Ya veo, por eso se parecen mucho." Expresó Haseo, sonriendo un poco. "Pero, ¿Creen que pueden vencerme aún con esos gigantes?"

"Hay algo que debes saber, muchacho." Expresó el gigante con rostro de jackal. "¡Con estos gigantes, nuestro poder aumenta!" Exclamó, levantando su brazo izquierdo y bajándolo con fuerza, intentando aplastar al joven de la galaxia Hack, que logró saltar para evitar el golpe, cayendo sobre el tejado de un edificio cercano.

"Oh, vaya, veo que recuperaste tu brazo, ¿no?" cuestionó Haseo con cierta burla. "Bueno, me encargaré de arrancártelo de nuevo."

"¡Yo seré el que te lo arranque!"

El gigante con forma de Jackal se lanzó contra Haseo, quien sólo lo esperó sin temerle. El _Heru-ur_ dio un golpe, pero el _Epitaph User_ saltó para evitarlo, impulsándose en el aire y elevándose cientos de metros hacia el cielo, antes de comenzar a caer, sujetando su enorme espada sierra para darle un fuerte corte con ella. El gigante alzó su brazo izquierdo, bloqueando el golpe de Haseo con el protector de su brazo. La espada sierra se activó apenas impactó contra el metal del coloso, mandando chispas en todas direcciones, pero no provocando daños en la armadura, haciendo que el guerrero de _Horus_, dentro del coloso, sonriera.

"¡Ha!¿Que te dije?¡No podrás contra nosotros ahora que nuestra fuerza se ha incrementado considerablemente!"

"¡Rayos!" exclamó Haseo con enfado. "¡Son más fuertes de lo que creí!¡No podré ganarles!" exclamó con desesperación, haciendo que el _Egypteran_ riera a carcajadas. Entonces, el joven sonrió. "Era broma."

"¿Que?"

"Lo siento, pero esta no es toda la potencia de la espada, ni la mía. ¡Esta si lo es!"

La sierra comenzó a girar con mayor velocidad, mientras un aura roja rodeaba al guerrero de la galaxia Hack, misma que formó una especie de patrón de datos en ciertas partes de su cuerpo, mientras empujaba con mayor fuerza…

El resultado de esto, fue que el enorme brazo izquierdo del gigante cayera al suelo, separado nuevamente de su dueño, quien gritó de dolor una vez más. Los demás gigantes miraron esto con asombro, no creyendo lo que habían visto, mientras que Haseo, quien tocó el suelo luego de cortarle el brazo a su oponente, saltó hacia atrás, colocándose sobre el tejado del edificio más grande del pueblo, una torre de unos quince pisos, y miró hacia los gigantes, con su espada sierra sobre su hombro.

"Si de verdad fueran más fuertes, serían superior a los _Pharaohns_." Comentó el _Epitaph User_. "Yo y un Jedi vencimos a uno de ellos, por lo que sería ilógico que ustedes cuatro, aún con esos gigantes fueran más fuertes que un _Pharaohn_ si es que son su subordinados… de hecho, creo que la fuerza de las _Magic Knights_ y sus _Rune-Gods_, cuando nos enfrentamos a ellas en _Céfiro_, eran más fuertes que ustedes."

"¡¿Qué dices?!" exclamó Hapi con enfado. "¿Insinúas que somos más débiles que las guerreras de la galaxia _Dream_?"

"No lo insinúo; lo afirmo. Ni siquiera necesito usar a _Skeith_ para vencerlos." Dijo Haseo, desvaneciendo su espada y apareciendo en sus manos sus pistolas dobles. "¡Yo sólo puedo con ustedes cuatro!"

"Interesante." Comentó Imsety con intriga. "Veamos si eso es cierto… ¡Vamos por él!"

Los cuatro gigantes se lanzaron contra Haseo, quien sólo los esperó, confiado en sus habilidades y que serían más que suficientes como para vencerlos, no importando que tan grandes y cuantos de ellos sean.

'_Esto será divertido…'_

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _77-Gateway- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X8)_

Mientras Haseo continuaba su combate contra los cuatro gigantes, Zero seguía su camino, corriendo por sobre los huesos que cubrían el suelo del planeta, no importándole el sonido de los huesos romperse debajo de sus pies. El _Hunter_ estaba concentrado en una cosa; el llegar a la pirámide dorada que se encontraba más adelante. Sin embargo, a pesar de la prisa que tenía, no podía dejar de pensar en el ambiente de ese planeta.

'_¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí?'_ pensó con curiosidad, volteando a todos lados. _'Este planeta… parece ser que no hace mucho tiempo estuvo habitado… ¿Qué causó que estuviera en este estado?'_

Era cierto, las construcciones que estaban en el lugar no parecían tan antiguas como él creyó al principio. De hecho, estaban muy cuidadas, como si hasta hace poco estuvieran habitadas. Sin embargo, la atmosfera del planeta estaba muy extraña, tanto que era toxica para cualquier ser viviente, incluso aquella que podía vivir en condiciones extremas, como en los mundos por donde los demás guerreros de la Nova Alliance han pasado. Fue entonces que notó algo; una extraña radiación en el ambiente que no había detectado antes.

"¿Qué es esto?¿De que tipo de radiación es esta? … un momento, hay algo que no detecto en la atmosfera de este planeta… y ese es Ozono. Este planeta no tiene ni una molécula de ozono en el ambiente. A pesar de que otros mundos pasados han sido inhóspitos, siempre han tenido una capa de ozono, algo diferente en cada planeta, pero siempre la tenía. Pero este mundo… Y si hubo una civilización aquí, debió haber tenido una capa en el pasado. ¿Qué fue lo que…?"

De pronto, una idea apareció en su cabeza como una estrella, y rápidamente comenzó a buscar en el cielo nocturno, intentando encontrar algo en especial… hasta que lo encontró, una anomalía gravitacional extremadamente fuerte, capaz de atraer hacia él cualquier cosa, Zero sabiendo que era eso.

En cierta zona del espacio exterior, se encontraba un agujero negro.

La anomalía gravitacional estaba más o menos a unos quince o veinte años luz de distancia de ese planeta, eso quiere decir que la luz tardaba ese tiempo en viajar desde ese lugar hasta el planeta que pisa… lo cual le hizo preguntarse por un momento el como fue que X logró ver la destrucción de estrellas por toda la galaxia _Dream_ al final del combate contra _Morganna_ en _Céfiro_ si estas hubieran tardado al menos unos miles de años en poder verse. Pero sus pensamientos se centraron nuevamente en el agujero negro, cuya gravedad no afectaba al planeta debido a la distancia. Sin embargo, al ver las evidencias de la falta de ozono, radiación, y un agujero negro relativamente cerca, pudo llegar a una conclusión.

"Ya entiendo; este planeta pudo haber sido impactado por una explosión de rayos gama…" expresó el _Hunter_, sabiendo que era lo más probable.

Una explosión de rayos gama se cree que ocurre cuando una estrella sumamente grande llega al final de su vida. La capa externa de esta estrella estalla en una supernova, mientras que el interior se compacta hasta convertirse en un agujero negro. Durante este proceso, un par de rayos de luz , con una gran cantidad de radiación, salen de los ejes de la antigua estrella, viajando a la velocidad de la luz a través del universo. Si uno de estos rayos impactara un planeta habitado, la reacción haría que la capa protectora del planeta; la capa de ozono, y otras capas fueran destruidas, dejando desprotegido al planeta y a sus habitantes de los peligrosos rayos cósmicos.

Esa era una teoría que Zero tenía; que una explosión de rayos gama impactó ese planeta donde él estaba y que en poco tiempo toda la vida sobre el murió y, por las condiciones de las ciudades, no pareció haber sido hace mucho tiempo… quizás unos diez o veinte años.

"Bueno, resolví el misterio del porqué este planeta está muerto, ahora debo seguir adelan-"

De pronto, otro dolor de cabeza se apoderó del _Hunter_, quien se sujetó ambos lados de su cráneo para tratar de calmar el dolor punzante que parecía como varias agujas clavándose en su cerebro.

"Maldición, no otra vez."

"_Si, Zero, otra vez…"_ expresó la entidad oscura dentro del _exReploid_, hablando a su mente. _"¿No te parece perfecto este escenario? Me imagino que estás ansioso de crear algo así en el futuro en un planeta sumamente habitado, ¿No?"_

"¡Cállate!¡No pienso hacer eso!"

"_No te resistas, Zero, este es tu destino… después de todo, para esto fuiste creado; para llevar destrucción y caos a todo ser viviente."_

"No pienso hacer eso. ¡Me niego a aceptarlo!"

"_Y yo me niego a que te niegues. Ya verás, me encargaré de que cumplas la función de tu creador… te convertiré en un verdadero dios de la destrucción."_

"¡Basta!" Exclamó Zero, elevando su aura considerablemente y, con esto, empujando a su parte oscura a lo más profundo de su mente. "No me dejaré tentar por la oscuridad, eso lo he decidido."

El dolor en la cabeza del _Hunter_ comenzó a disminuir hasta desaparecer por completo, permitiéndole poder avanzar de nuevo hasta el siguiente planeta.

Este era, el mundo donde estaba la pirámide dorada. Zero entró al portal y fue transportado a ese lugar que, extrañamente, estaba igual que el anterior; con varios huesos en el ambiente y relámpagos en el cielo oscuro. Lo extraño era que había varios huesos que estaban flotando en el aire, lentamente elevándose al cielo, y los relámpagos, en lugar de caer, se elevaban también al cielo.

"Parece que este planeta sufrió también por una explosión de rayos gama." Comentó Zero para si mismo. "Pero, ¿Por qué están flotando estas…?"

Entonces, un ruido en sus escáneres comenzó a sonar rápidamente en señal de alarma, por lo que Zero alzó la vista para ver de qué se trataba. Lo que vio lo dejó atónito, incluso a él que muy pocas cosas le asombraban. Sobre él, del tamaño de una luna, había un espacio vacío donde no había estrellas, un lugar con una oscuridad permanente y que, al parecer, atraía varios objetos hacia su interior.

Zero estaba viendo un agujero negro sumamente cerca de ese planeta.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _149-Seven Generals- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya)_

El _Hunter_ miró este evento con asombro y temor, puesto que sabía lo que un agujero negro podía hacerle al planeta donde estaba a tan poca distancia, por lo que ahora entendía el porqué había varios objetos flotando en el aire. Sin embargo, rápidamente recuperó su compostura y su seriedad y se puso a pensar en algo.

'_Es ilógico.'_ Pensó. _'Según mis escáneres, el agujero negro está a unos 127, 464, 965 kilómetros de distancia exactamente. Un agujero negro tan cerca desgarraría este planeta con facilidad. Entonces, ¿Por qué?'_

Olvidándose de su misión de destruir la pirámide dorada, ya que la presencia de un agujero negro tan cerca era prioridad, Zero se concentró en dicho agujero, tratando de analizar el porqué de su estancia en un lugar tan cercano. Entonces, los sistemas internos del _exReploid_ le regresaron el resultado; había algo alrededor del agujero negro que, al parecer, minimizaba la fuerza de gravedad de manera titánica; en lugar de sentir la atracción gravitacional infinita de un agujero negro, sentía la de una luna el doble de grande de su tierra y el triple de cerca… y si, eso era mucha diferencia entre objetos.

"Pero… la fuerza necesaria para minimizar los efectos de la gravedad de un agujero negro debe ser incalculable, casi infinita diría yo. ¿Qué es lo que mantiene ese agujero negro tan debilitado? No veo señales de algún mecanismo que esté haciendo eso." Expresó, tratando de descubrir el porqué de este fenómeno, cuando recordó algo. "Ahora que lo pienso, hay algo similar a esto en el _Nintenverse_; el planeta _Transverse_ está muy cerca de un agujero negro supermasivo, miles de veces más fuerte que este, y aún así _Transverse_ no es destruido. Según sé, es por el poder de los _Guardianes Chaos _y _Balance_ que protegen ese mundo. ¿Acaso aquí pasa lo mismo?¿Un dios está protegiendo este planeta al detener este agujero negro? "

Zero siguió analizando el agujero negro, cerciorándose de que no habría peligro, al menos por ahora, ya que no quería quedarse para ser absorbido por este. No se preocuparía por el cristal oscuro, ya que el agujero negro lo destruiría si es que se activara. Al ver que no habría problema, bajó la mirada, centrándose en el pilar de energía oscura que se veía en el horizonte.

"Ahí encontraré mi respuesta." Dijo, comenzando a correr en dirección hacia la luz que se elevaba al cielo.

Algunos momentos después, Zero entró a las ruinas de una ciudad alienígena, ya que las formas de los edificios eran bastante extrañas para ser humanas. Sabía que no había nadie en esa ciudad, puesto que no detectaba señales de vida… salvo una. Continuó su curso, caminando hasta encontrar la pirámide dorada frente a él, sin daños aparentes, a diferencia de las construcciones a su alrededor. Pero lo que notó casi de inmediato fue que, en la entrada de la pirámide, se encontraba una persona, un hombre, con armadura dorada como los _Gold Saints,_ sujetando una espada larga en su mano izquierda. Zero se detuvo a unos diez metros de la entrada, mirando fijamente al guerrero que estaba bloqueando su camino, quien sonreía con cierta arrogancia.

"Te estaba esperando, _N-Warrior_." Expresó el _Pharaohn_, quien estaba esperando a Zero.

**Fin del Capitulo 54

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Zero****:** Zero de nuevo. _Pharaohn_ Uria, un guerrero que domina los poderes de la luz. De verdad tiene una gran fuerza.

**Uria****:** Ahora, _N-Warrior_, prepárate porque sentirán el poder de las estrellas.

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**Horus, el guerrero de la luz. Zero, entre la luz y la oscuridad.**_

**Zero****:** Gracias por el poder.

**Maverick Zero:** ¡Maldito!¡No se quedará así!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** Hey, otro capítulo, y esta vez a tiempo. ¿Que les pareció? Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado. No tengo mucho que decir de este, ya que practicamente todo se explica aquí. Bueno._

_Respondiendo a de donde salen tantos soldados, bueno, hay que considerar algo: En el Nintenverse, sólo Novaterra es el que tiene el ejercito para proteger la galaxia... y es sólo un planeta. En Duat, en cambio, Anubis tiene a su dispocición miles de planetas para convertir a sus habitantes en guerreros y soldados, por eso la gran cantidad de ejército y el porqué están superando al Nintenverse. Es la desventaja que tienen los heroes y del porqué es que tuvieron que ir al corazón del problema para atacarlo de raíz... si no, no lo lograrían._

_Bueno, creo que es todo... nos vemos el otro domingo... sobres._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	56. Cap 55: Horus, el guerrero de la luz

**_20/SEP/09_**

_**Saiyan X dice:** Nueva música en mi profile, una es para este capítulo, aparte de la imagen de Uria, Pharaohn of Horus, y unas cosas que me faltaron de los Pharaohns._

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

El _Epitaph User_ Haseo luchaba contra los guerreros de _Horus_, superándolos con facilidad, demostrando que era más fuerte y ágil de los cuatro. Los guerreros entonces decidieron usar sus armas más poderosas; colosos gigantes, basados en los _Rune-Gods _de las _Magic Knights _de la Galaxia _Dream_, para superar al _Epitaph User_. Sin embargo, Haseo mostró ser superior a los guerreros, a pesar de no usar su _Avatar_ _Skeith_, sorprendiendo a los guerreros de _Horus_, quien, a pesar de la desventaja, continuaron la lucha, mostrando su valor y lealtad.

Mientras tanto, el _Maverick_ _Hunter_ Zero continuaba avanzando, sorprendiéndose de que, al llegar al siguiente planeta, descubrió que todo el suelo estaba lleno de huesos de diferentes especies, además de que la atmosfera del planeta estaba muerto, sin la posibilidad de mantener la vida, incluso aquella tan extrema como la de esa galaxia. Zero notó que esto fue provocado por una explosión de rayos gama, capaz de remover la atmosfera de un planeta. Sin pensarlo, continuó su marcha, buscando la pirámide dorada.

Pero, en el siguiente planeta, que contenía la pirámide dorada, el _exReploid_ descubrió, para su horror, el planeta que pisaba estaba peligrosamente cerca de un agujero negro, con la capacidad de destruir ese mundo con suma facilidad. Pero algo estaba disminuyendo la fuerza del agujero negro, lo suficiente como para no destruir el planeta, lo cual lo confundía, aunque al saber que no habría problemas, decidió continuar.

Más adelante, Zero llegó la pirámide, donde estaba el cristal oscuro. Sin embargo, en la entrada de este lugar, estaba el _Pharaohn_, esperándolo para el enfrentamiento. ¿Podrá Zero enfrentarse a este guerrero con éxito y vencerlo?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 55: Horus, el guerrero de la luz. __Zero, entre la luz y la oscuridad._**

Zero miraba con atención a su rival que estaba justo frente a él, delante de la entrada a la pirámide, quien le miraba con cierta emoción y arrogancia. El _Hunter_ estaba preparado para todo, por si el _Pharaohn_ hacía algo repentino… aunque sabía que probablemente no podría moverse tan rápido.

"Te estaba esperando, _N-Warrior_." Expresó el _Pharaohn_ con seriedad. "Sabía que llegarías tarde o temprano."

"¿Cómo sabías eso?" preguntó Zero seriamente.

"¿Como? Porque soy un dios, por eso."

"Tu no eres un dios, sólo eres la vasija de uno… una vasija algo defectuosa."

"¿Que?"

"Sabemos que son ustedes, antiguos _Guardianes_ vencidos por los _Olympics_ y resucitados por _Anubis_ como sus soldados. No son dioses, de lo contrario no estarían bajo las ordenes de _Anubis_."

"Veo que sabes quienes somos, guerrero, eso es interesante. Yo soy Uria, _Pharaohn_ _of Horus_, protector de este sector de la galaxia."

"Yo soy Zero, _N-Warrior_ del planeta _Replira_ en el _Nintenverse_."

"_N-Warrior_ Zero, quiero ver que tan fuertes son ustedes que intentan penetrar en el centro de esta galaxia… y que varios de ustedes han podido hacerlo ya."

"Y yo seré otro." Expresó el _Hunter_, invocando su _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha, colocándose en guardia.

"_N-Warrior_s, debo decir que tienen un increíble poder, ¡pero esa fuerza no se compara con el poder _Pharaohn_!¡Les mostraré el poder de mi _Ka_!"

"_Ka_, la forma de ustedes de decirle al aura. ¡Uria, _Pharaohn_ of _Horus_, acepto el desafío!"

"¡Entonces ven por mi, _N-Warrior_ Zero!"

_**Música de fon**__**do**__**: **__-_ _130-Duel of the Fates- _(**Soundtrack: **_Star Wars Episode I; Phantom Menace)_

Uria, el guerrero dorado, sujetó su enorme arma, una espada larga, de unos dos metros de alto, con una hoja dorada y un mango gris, mientras que Zero sujetaba firmemente su _Keyblade_, mientras se transformaba en _Súper N-Warrior_, elevando su aura lo más que podía. Ambos guerreros se miraban fijamente, esperando que alguien de los dos hiciera un movimiento en falso.

Entonces, ante los ojos de Zero, el _Pharaohn_ desapareció de su vista, moviéndose a gran velocidad para atacarlo. Pero el _Hunter_ logró ver el movimiento de su rival y giró sobre si mismo, usando su _Keyblade_ para bloquear la espada de su rival, que intentó atacarlo por detrás. Ambas armas sagradas impactaron con fuerza, suficiente como para expulsar un poco el aire de una zona cercana. Zero no quería mantenerse así, por lo que reunió energía en su mano izquierda, antes de extender su brazo hacia el frente, hacia el rostro de su rival.

"_¡TENSHOUHA!_"

Un cilindro de energía salió de la mano del _exReploid_, impactando de lleno en el rostro de su rival, empezando a empujarlo a varios metros por segundo. Pero entonces, Zero se dio cuenta de que en realidad el ataque no impactó en el rostro del _Pharaohn_, sino que el guerrero dorado levantó su brazo izquierdo y detuvo su ataque con una mano, la fuerza de la técnica siendo lo que lo empujaba, pero no le causaba daño alguno… de hecho, se reía.

"Vaya, _N-Warrior_, tu poder es impresionante." Expresó Uria con cierta arrogancia. "Pero veamos de que más eres capaz."

Con un movimiento de su mano, el guerrero dorado mandó el ataque de Zero en otra dirección, impactando contra algunas construcciones a varios kilómetros de distancia, levantando una gran bola de fuego. Uria se lanzó contra el _N-Warrior_, dando varios cortes con su espada para intentar partir a su rival, pero Zero, usando su _Keyblade_, las bloqueaba todas, aunque con mucha dificultad. Ambos guerreros quedaron en un bloqueo de armas, ambos usando todas sus fuerzas para intentar superarse el uno al otro.

"Y tienes una fuerza aceptable. Me sorprende." Comentó Uria con arrogancia.

"¿Aceptable?" preguntó Zero con cierta incredulidad.

"Claro, aceptable, ¿O de verdad crees que esta es toda mi fuerza?"

De pronto, Zero sintió que la fuerza de Uria se incrementó de forma considerable, superándolo por un amplio margen. El _Hunter_ tuvo que saltar para alejarse para evitar ser cortado en dos por la afilada espada de su rival y así mantener la distancia. El _Pharaohn_ se lanzó contra el _N-Warrior_, no queriendo dejar de atacar y darle tiempo para descansar. Zero intentó bloquear los golpes de su rival con su arma, pero los golpes eran tan poderosos que cada vez que intentaba bloquearlos era superado por ellos, evitando ser cortado debido a su arma. Un fuerte corte horizontal, que Zero detuvo con su _Keyblade_, fue tan fuerte que lanzó al _N-Warrior_ con fuerza contra algunas construcciones, derribando las paredes por las que chocaba.

"¿Es todo lo que puedes, _N-Warrior_?" cuestionó Uria, decidiendo no atacar a su rival y permanecer algo lejos. "Vamos que quiero ver que tan fuerte eres…"

"_Z-_"

"¿Que?"

"_¡-DENHAREI!_"

Una onda de corte verde salió de las ruinas donde Zero había caído, viajando a gran velocidad hacia Uria, quien, al verlo venir, levantó su espada y encaró el ataque. La onda de energía impactó la espada, cuya hoja afilada estaba encarándola, provocando que el ataque fuera cortado en dos y pasara a lado de él. Cuando estaba mirando hacia el frente, notó que Zero descendía luego de dar un largo salto para atacarlo por sorpresa. Uria, viendo la posición de ataque de su rival, levantó su espada e intentó dar una estocada para atravesar a su oponente en el aire. Pero el _exReploid_ usó su _Keyblade_ para bloquear el arma de su rival y darle una oportunidad para atacarlo directamente con una patada… una que Uria detuvo con su brazo izquierdo.

Zero aprovechó la fuerza de su propia patada para dar un gran salto hacia atrás para mantener distancia. Cuando alzó la vista, vio que el _Pharaohn_ estaba justo frente a él, con su espada en alto y bajándola con fuerza, por lo que tuvo que levantar su _Keyblade_ y usarla para bloquear el ataque, con una mano en el mango y la otra en la hoja de su arma. Pero el impacto del _Pharaohn_ fue bastante fuerte, tanto que fue suficiente como para hundir unos centímetros los pies del _Hunter_ en el suelo. Pero este era el plan del _Pharaohn_, ya que retiró su espada y realizó otro veloz y poderoso corte con esta… y realizar una cortada profunda en los muslos del _N-Warrior_. Zero se arqueó hacia adelante por el corte, apenas registrando lo que le había pasado… cuando sintió otro dolor punzante en su estómago. Cuando bajó la mirada, descubrió que se trataba de la espada de su enemigo, que había atravesado su torso a la altura de su estómago.

"Que desilusión." Comentó Uria con seriedad. "Creí que serías más rápido, pero creo que no eres el oponente indicado para mi. Quería jugar contigo más, pero será una perdida de tiempo… así que, como regalo por durar más tiempo en un combate contra mi, te mostraré todo mi poder." Expresó, mirando al cielo, en dirección al agujero negro. "¿Sabes de donde salió eso? Bueno, te lo mostraré…"

De pronto, el agujero negro sobre ellos cambió radicalmente; convirtiéndose en una estrella sumamente brillante, decenas de veces más brillantes que el sol del mundo de Alan. Zero, cuyos ojos tenían protección a la luz, miró hacia arriba con asombro, no creyendo que fuera posible lo que estaba viendo.

"¿Q-que es esto?" cuestionó el _Hunter_.

"Este es mi poder, guerrero." Respondió Uria. "En el pasado, _Horus_ era considerado el dios del cielo, el sucesor del dios del sol, Ra, y poseedor de todos sus poderes. Mis poderes como _Pharaohn_ son muy superiores… como el poder convertir la estrella de este planeta en un agujero negro y viceversa. Puedo controlar las estrellas que estén cerca de este planeta a voluntad… ese es el poder de un dios."

Uria se retiró, sacando la espada del cuerpo del _Hunter_, quien cayó al suelo, sujetándose la herida para evitar desangrarse mientras los nanobots de su cuerpo cerraba sus heridas.

"Dime…" empezó el _Pharaohn_. "¿Notaste que en el mundo anterior no existía civilización y que el ambiente?"

"Si, lo noté, pero… ¡no me digas que…!"

"Por supuesto, fui yo, quien controló el poder de las estrellas y retiró el ambiente de ese planeta, así como lo hice con este. Hice estallar esta estrella y la explosión de rayos gama impactó aquel otro mundo. Pero yo puedo controlar el ciclo de vida de las estrellas a voluntad. ¡Y ahora tu sentirás ese poder!"

Con esto dicho, Uria se desvaneció de la vista del _Hunter_, moviéndose a gran velocidad. Lo que Zero no sabía era que el _Pharaohn_ se había lanzado hacia el cielo, saliendo del planeta en dirección hacia el sol, colocándose frente a él cuando llegó a la capa externa, antes de encarar al planeta donde estaban luchando.

"Y así termina." Expresó, alzando una mano en dirección hacia el sol. "¡Siente la furia de las estrellas!"

El sol detrás de él comenzó a actuar de forma extraña, como burbujeando rápidamente… hasta que liberó un destello de luz intensa en dirección al planeta, con una temperatura sumamente elevada, capaz de derretir cualquier cosa… incluso el planeta mismo si es que el rayo fuera del tamaño del planeta. Afortunadamente, la luz era sólo un kilómetro de ancho, por lo que no destruiría el planeta… pero para Zero, eso no le favorecía, ya que el ataque iba hacia él.

_**Música de fon**__**do**__**: **__-_ _06-Dive into the Heart -Destati-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

Entonces, todo se volvió negro, y el _Hunter_ entró en una dimensión oscura, sin nada visible. Sintió que sus heridas se habían cerrado por completo y podía ponerse en pie, aunque estuviera en medio de la nada, como si estuviera pisando un cristal. Apenas dio unos pasos cuando el suelo se iluminó, mostrando una imagen de él y varios de sus otros compañeros… incluso de Sigma… y una figura oscurecida, una que Zero de inmediato reconoció.

"Así que, aquí estoy de nuevo." Comentó el _Hunter_, viendo ese lugar de nuevo. "_Station of Awakening._"

"Así es, Zero…" expresó una persona, una que el _exReploid_ reconoció como la entidad oscura. "Que bueno que vienes aquí."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Tu sabes que es lo que quiero; controlarte por medio de la oscuridad."

"Ya te dije que no lo haré."

"No tienes otra opción. El _Pharaohn_ es mucho más fuerte que tu y te superará con facilidad. Si usas mi oscuridad, serás lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencerlo."

"¿Que?"

"La oscuridad te permitirá despertar el verdadero poder de tu _Nova Crystal_ y alcanzar un nuevo nivel."

"¿Te refieres al que Alan despertó en su combate contra un _Pharaohn_?"

"Exacto, así como otros muchos, incluso X. Si usas mis poderes, entonces…"

"Lo haré."

"¿Que?"

"Dije que lo haré, usaré el poder de la oscuridad para que me hagas más fuerte."

"Un momento, ¿Qué planeas? No creo que aceptes tan fácilmente."

"Normalmente no lo haría, pero como tu mismo dijiste; no tengo otra opción. No serviré de nada si muero contra este guerrero. Usaré la oscuridad, pero no me dejaré vencer, no importa lo que hagas."

_Maverick_ Zero se le quedó mirando por unos momentos, tratando de leer el corazón del _Hunter_ al ver que era lo que pensaba y si tenía algún plan. Pero no encontró nada, por lo que dedujo que de verdad creía que podía pelear contra la oscuridad.

'_Tonto.'_ Pensó la entidad oscura. _'No importa lo que pase, no podrás controlar la oscuridad una vez que se apodere de ti. Cuando uses tu Nova Crystal, la oscuridad será como si fuera tu odio y el Nova Crystal se volverá oscuro… y te convertirás en un DN-Warrior… y serás mío en ese momento.'_

"¿Qué esperas?¿No vas a darme el poder de la oscuridad?" cuestionó Zero con seriedad.

"Como desees."

Entonces, una energía oscura comenzó a emerger del suelo debajo de Zero y a pegarse a sus pies, como si fuera una especie de entidad con la intención de cubrirlo. El _Hunter_ no luchó contra esta oscuridad y esperó al momento oportuno para poder controlarlo. Mientras esto pasaba, _Maverick_ Zero sonreía, ya que creía que estaba por cumplir su cometido.

'_¡Te tengo!'_

"Veo que olvidaste dos cosas." Expresó Zero, llamando la atención del ente oscuro. "Uno, al ser parte de mi, puedo leer tu mente mucho más fácil que lo que tu puedes hacer con la mía."

"¿Qué? Entonces ¿Sabías lo que tengo planeado?"

"Por supuesto. Ahora sé que planeabas usar la oscuridad como catalizador de odio, lo cual hace que mi _Nova Crystal_ se vuelva oscuro como un agujero negro y así volverme un _DN-Warrior_. Despertaría de nuevo mi lado _Maverick_, _Awakening Zero_, como cuando luché contra X hace años."

"Bueno, eso no importa, porque ya estás muy cerca de ser poseído." Expresó el ser oscuro, viendo que la oscuridad estaba subiendo por el tronco de Zero, acercándose a su corazón. "¡Pronto despertarás nuevamente!¡Serás lo que debiste haber sido desde siempre!"

"Hay otra cosa que has olvidado." Expresó, mientras un destello dorado comenzó a iluminarse en su pecho. "La oscuridad no significa maldad."

"¿Que?"

Para sorpresa del ente maligno, la oscuridad que rodeaba a Zero comenzó a esparcirse por todo el cuerpo del _Hunter_… a excepción de su corazón y su cabeza.

"Oh no…" expresó _Maverick_ Zero, entendiendo lo que estaba haciendo su álter ego. "Tu estás…"

"Sí, usando el poder de la oscuridad con el poder de la luz." Respondió Zero seriamente. "Gracias por el poder, que ya no me puedes quitar. Ahora, despertaré el verdadero poder de un _N-Warrior_."

"¡No, no, no, no!¡Maldito!" exclamó el álter ego oscuro, mientras sentía como comenzaba desvanecerse, fusionándose con el verdadero Zero.

"Gracias por compartir tu poder." Dijo el verdadero Zero, absorbiendo todo el poder oscuro. "Ahora, podré usar el poder de la oscuridad sin ser absorbido por ella. El verdadero poder del _Twilight_."

-

Zero abrió los ojos, completamente despierto, y se puso de pie, antes de alzar la mirada al cielo y ver un rayo de luz acercarse a él velozmente.

Si, ver el rayo de luz, moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz, dirigiéndose a él. Eso significaba una sola cosa: había despertado un nuevo poder.

Zero sujetó su _Keyblade_ y la colocó de una forma en la que bloquearía el poder del sol, generando un escudo de energía alrededor de él. El cilindro de luz de la estrella impactó contra el planeta, justo donde estaba Zero, y permaneció así por unos segundos, antes de desaparecer. Cuando lo hizo, todo en el lugar estaba calcinado, las ciudades habían dejado de existir y ahora sólo había un desierto de tierra ardiente, casi lava, y la pirámide dorada… y, claro, el _Hunter_ en si, rodeado de su escudo de energía, antes de que se desvaneciera. Pocos segundos después, el _Pharaohn_ descendió de los cielos, mirando al _Hunter_ con sorpresa.

"¿Cómo es que pudiste resistir mi-?¿Que rayos?"

El _Pharaohn_ estaba mirándolo con sorpresa, ya que estaba viendo algo que lo confundía. No, no era su transformación a _Súper N-Warrior_ _Lv2_, ya que su casco evitaba que su cabello erizado se pudiera ver. Lo que veía era que el color de la armadura de Zero se había vuelto negra, y que los ojos del _exReploid_ eran ahora color dorado, como si se hubiera vuelto un _DN-Warrior_, pero emanaba una intensa luz del símbolo de su frente.

"¿Qué rayos te pasó?" preguntó el _Pharaohn_.

"He evolucionado." Respondió Zero con seriedad.

"¿Que?¡Explícate!"

"El poder de la luz y de las sombras está dentro de mi, volviéndome más fuerte. Ahora puedo ver con claridad todo lo que haces."

"¿De verdad?¡Veamos que tan fuerte te has vuelto!"

Uria se lanzó contra Zero, usando toda su velocidad para acercarse rápidamente. Sin embargo, el _Hunter_ fue más rápido y bloqueo el golpe de la espada de su rival con facilidad… y con una sola mano, demostrando que se había vuelto mucho más fuerte. El _Pharaohn_ continuó atacando con gran fuerza y velocidad, pero Zero se movía sorprendentemente rápido, más que la luz misma, bloqueando cada ataque con facilidad, antes de darle un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, que mandó al guerrero dorado hacia atrás.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" se preguntó Uria. "¿Por qué se ha vuelto tan fuerte de repente?"

"Es mi nuevo poder." Respondió Zero. "Con este poder no podrás ganarme."

"¿De verdad?¿Acaso crees que eres una especie de héroe que podrá vencer al malo, sólo con palabras?"

Zero se le quedó viendo al _Pharaohn_, quien sujetaba su espada con fuerza, decidido a cortarlo por haberlo lastimado, su aura mostrando un gran odio… pero el _Hunter_ no parecía intimidarse con este odio. Lo encaró, decidido a no caer en combate y a seguir adelante… todavía tenía una misión que cumplir… y compañeros a quien proteger.

_**Música de fon**__**do**__**: **__-_ _194-Falling Down-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman Zero 4 Physis Remastered Tracks)_

"Yo nunca me he considerado un héroe, yo sólo lucho por la gente a quien yo creo." Expresó Zero seriamente, alzando su _Keyblade_ y apuntando con esta al _Pharaohn_. "No dudaré… si un enemigo aparece en frente de mi, ¡Lo destruiré!"

"¡Grandes palabras!¡Veamos si tienes lo necesario para mantenerlas!"

El _Pharaohn_, con su puño izquierdo, comenzó a dar cientos de golpes a la velocidad de la luz, tanto que parecían ser cometas. Zero logró ver los ataques, sacó su _Beamsaber _de su espalda y comenzó a bloquearlos con ambas armas, su llave en su mano derecha y su espada en su mano izquierda. Los ataques a la velocidad de la luz no lograban golpearlo ya que él se movía a una velocidad superior a esta, superior incluso a otros _N-Warrior_s que habían alcanzado el mismo nivel que él.

"¿Cómo es posible que se mueva a esa velocidad?" cuestionó el _Pharaohn_. "¡Ni siquiera puedo verlo!"

Zero continuó bloqueando los golpes del _Pharaohn_, cuando luego empezó a avanzar velozmente hacia el guerrero dorado, deteniendo los golpes sin mucha dificultad. Uria continuó atacando, intentando dar más velocidad a los golpes, pero no podía superar la barrer a de la velocidad de la luz… no tenía esa capacidad. Al ver que se acercaba peligrosamente, el guerrero de _Horus_ detuvo su ataque con golpes, sujetó su larga espada y dio un veloz corte con ella. Zero vio el ataque y saltó hacia el frente, evitando el corte y pasando encima del _Pharaohn_, girando sobre si mismo para dar un golpe con sus espadas, mismos que Uria logró bloquear con su espada. Sin embargo, ahora era Uria el que se sentía superado por el _N-Warrior_, sintiendo los golpes fueron sumamente fuertes, casi venciendo su defensa.

"¡No me dejaré vencer por ti!" exclamó el guerrero de _Anubis_, empujando al _N-Warrior_ hacia atrás y comenzar a atacarlo.

Uria se lanzó contra Zero, intentando cortarlo de una vez para así matarlo, pero el _exReploid_ era mucho más rápido que él y los detenía todos. Entonces, el _Pharaohn_ saltó, queriendo dar un fuerte corte con su espada en alto y así partirlo en dos. Pero, para su sorpresa, Zero alzó su brazo derecho y, con su _Keyblade_, bloqueó el poderoso golpe, el impacto generando una onda de choque que se expandió en todas direcciones. Lo que le sorprendía al _Pharaohn_ era que el _Hunter_ había usado sólo una mano para detener el ataque… y estaba tan sorprendido, que no notó lo que este hacía con el _beamsaber_ en su mano izquierda… hasta que vio los relámpagos en esta, ya muy tarde.

"_¡RAIJINGEKI!_"

Zero dio una estocada con su sable, impactando en el estómago de su rival, lo que empujó al _Pharaohn_ hacia atrás. El _Hunter_ no terminó ahí, ya que reunió energía en su _Keyblade_, que se convirtió en llamas.

"_¡SHOENZAN!_" exclamó, dando un golpe con su llave hacia arriba, impactando al _Pharaohn_ y empujándolo hacia arriba. Zero saltó, preparando otro ataque con ambas espadas. "_¡MIKADZUKIZAN!_" exclamó, dando un corte mientras giraba sobre si mismo, el corte con forma de luna creciente. Cuando terminó este corte, realizó otra técnica de él. "_¡RETSUZAN!_"

Ahora, el _Hunter_ dio una combinación de varios cortes con sus espadas, causando gran daño en su rival… y aún no acababa.

"_¡HYOURYUUSHO!_" exclamó en el aire, dando una especie de _Shoryuken_ de hielo con sus espadas, elevando aún más al _Pharaohn_, quien no tenía oportunidad para escapar. Justo al terminar, Zero realizó _**otra **_de sus técnicas. "_¡HYOURETSUZAN!_" exclamó, dando una estocada vertical hacia abajo, clavando ambas armas, rodeadas de hielo, en el cuerpo del _Pharaohn_, causándole gran dolor. Mientras caían, Zero sacó sus armas de su oponente, guardó el _Z-saber_ en su estuche y giró sobre si mismo una vez, reuniendo energía en su mano izquierda, para realizar una última técnica. "_¡RAKUHOUHA!_"

Zero golpeó el estómago del _Pharaohn_, justo cuando este chocó contra el suelo, incrementando el daño generado. La energía del puño del _Hunter_ generó una explosión al impacto, una que el mismo Zero logró evitar la saltar hacia atrás, alejándose del lugar. El _exReploid_ miró en dirección a la explosión, viendo como el _Pharaohn_ se levantaba tambaleante del cráter generado, con un rostro lleno de furia… que iba dirigida hacia él.

"¡Maldito!" exclamó Uria con enfado, colocándose de pie. "¡Muy bien!¡Te absorberé con el poder del infinito!"

"¿Que?"

El _Pharaohn_ dio un gran salto en el aire, confundiendo a Zero, ya que creyó que lo atacaría directamente. Entonces, Uria permaneció flotando en el aire y, con un movimiento de su mano, Uria ordenó a la estrella a que colapsara sobre si misma, formando de nuevo el agujero negro que estaba ahí cuando Zero llegó a ese planeta. Sin embargo, había algo diferente con la vez anterior: ahora el agujero negro estaba activo.

"¿Que?" preguntó el _Hunter_ al ver como todo en el lugar, rocas y lava más que nada, comenzaban a elevarse al cielo y a salir del planeta, introduciéndose en el agujero negro. "¡Rayos!¡Si sigue así destruirá el planeta!"

"¡Y tu morirás aquí, guerrero!" exclamó El _Pharaohn_. "La gravedad no me afecta, ya que yo creé este agujero. Sin embargo, tu morirás absorbido por esto."

Zero sintió como la enorme fuerza del agujero negro comenzaba a jalarlo, por lo que empezó a elevar su aura para concentrarla en sus piernas y así evitar salir disparado al agujero negro. Sin embargo, el planeta entero estaba comenzando a ser desgarrado y pronto no habría suelo donde pararse.

"¿Intentas combatir la fuerza del agujero negro?¡Idiota!" exclamó Uria. "No podrás soportarlo. Sin embargo, tengo que matarte rápido, antes de que el cristal oscuro sea destruido, así que…"

El _Pharaohn_ hizo un movimiento con sus manos y entonces, debajo de Zero, se formó un pilar de luz que destruyó el suelo al que estaba aferrado. El _Hunter_ comenzó a elevarse por los aires, sin poder regresar a tierra. Intentó elevar su aura para contrarrestar la fuerza de gravedad, pero no lo lograba, era simplemente mucho para él.

"¡Maldición!¡No puedo escapar!" exclamó en desesperación.

"¡Muere, Zero, serás absorbido por el agujero negro!" expresó Uria de forma arrogante.

"¡Al menos te llevaré conmigo!_¡TENSHOUHA!_" Zero lanzó un cilindro de energía de su mano izquierda, viajando a una velocidad cercana a la de la luz, en dirección a su enemigo. Sin embargo, a mitad de camino, el cilindró de energía cambió de dirección radicalmente y se dirigió hacia arriba, dirigiéndose al agujero negro. "¡Maldición!"

"Fue un buen intento, pero fallaste." Comentó Uria. "¡Ahora desaparece!"

Zero estaba siendo absorbido por el agujero negro, llegando a un momento en el que Uria ya no podía verlo, significando que había pasado el punto en el que incluso la luz no podía escapar. Al fin, Zero estaba condenado.

"¡Desaparece en la oscuridad, Zero!"

"¿Y si desapareces tu?"

De pronto, el _Pharaohn_ sintió un fuerte corte en su espalda, uno que penetró su armadura y causó un gran corte en su cuerpo. Giró la cabeza un poco, a pesar de que el simple movimiento le causaba un gran dolor, y vio que, detrás de él, estaba Zero, con su _Keyblade_ en ambas manos.

"¿Cómo-?" preguntó con asombro.

"Habilidad de las _Keyblade_s…"

La respuesta de Zero confundió al _Egypteran_, quien no entendió al principio… hasta que vio que, detrás del _exReploid_, había un portal blanco con espejos en su interior y que podía ver que, al otro lado del túnel, estaba una eterna oscuridad.

"¿Un portal?" preguntó Uria.

"_Portón de Espejo_, técnica de las _Keyblade_s." Respondió el _Hunter_, mirando a su rival con seriedad. "Desaparece."

"¡No!"

"_¡LIMIT!¡ZERO BREAK!_"

Una energía dorada rodeó el cuerpo de Zero, así como el de su _Keyblade_, que generó una hoja de energía sumamente concentrada de diez de largo. Con esta arma, el _N-Warrior_ comenzó a dar varios cortes con una sola mano, dando cientos de cortes en un segundo, usando una velocidad superior a la de la luz, brumando las defensas de la armadura dorada de su rival, que comenzó a quebrarse con cada corte. Luego de unos cinco segundos, Zero se detuvo por un momento, reuniendo toda su energía restante, antes de sujetar la _Keyblade_ con ambas manos y dar un poderoso corte vertical, la energía impactando y estallando al momento de chocar contra el guerrero. La fuerza de la explosión empujó al _Pharaohn_ a gran velocidad hacia el cielo, comenzando a adentrarse al agujero negro, su propio poder. Aún tenía algo de energía como para convertirlo de nuevo a un sol y así salvarse para después pelear después… pero Zero tenía otros planes.

Elevando su aura para no ser jalado por el agujero negro, Zero reunió algo de energía en la punta de su _Keyblade_, apuntando en dirección a donde iba el _Pharaohn_. Una esfera de luz blanca se formó en la punta, energía que era amplificada por la _Keyblade_ misma, una energía que servía para abrir portales… o cerrar objetos.

"_¡LOCK!_"

De la punta de la _Keyblade_ salió un rayo de luz blanca, dirigiéndose a gran velocidad hacia el agujero negro. Uria estaba en el camino del rayo de luz y, lamentablemente para él, lo impactó y lo empujó más rápido contra la anomalía espacial, comenzando a sentir su fuerza de gravedad hasta desaparecer dentro de este, sus átomos dividiéndose por la fuerza gravitatoria. El rayo de luz, sin embargo, siguió su curso y, contrario a todo lo pensado, impactó en el centro del agujero negro, la singularidad, y reaccionó con esta. Poco a poco, el agujero negro comenzó a cambiar de forma, volviéndose más y más brillante a cada momento que pasaba, disminuyendo su fuerza de gravedad. Al final, el agujero negro ya no estaba más, y en su lugar, estaba un sol amarillo, cientos de kilómetros del planeta, lo suficiente como para que la temperatura no fuera muy alta para la vida.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _183-Sol Sanctum-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Golden Sun)_

Al final, Zero estaba ahí, de pie, mirando hacia el cielo en dirección a donde estaba el agujero negro y que ahora una estrella estaba en su lugar, mientras él buscaba señales del _Pharaohn_… sin encontrar rastro de él.

"Cayó en el agujero negro… que lástima." Comentó el _Hunter_, diminuyendo su aura para regresar a la normalidad, con su cabello rubio de siempre y el color de su armadura a normal. "Lo derroté. Ahora sólo me queda destruir el cristal oscuro."

Apenas dio un paso en dirección a la pirámide dorada, cuando descubrió que ya no existía pirámide. Debió haber sido absorbida por el agujero negro, pero Zero estaba algo preocupado, ya que en el caso de no haber sido absorbido, el cristal oscuro estaría en el espacio. Rápidamente accionó los escáneres de sus ojos y comenzó a buscar para localizarlo y así destruirlo. Luego de unos segundos, encontró la energía del cristal oscuro en el cielo, flotando en el espacio luego de casi ser absorbido. Reuniendo energía en su _Keyblade_, el _Hunter_, lanzó una onda de energía de corte hacia el cielo, saliendo del planeta mismo y cortando en dos el cristal oscuro, antes de que estas dos mitades comenzaran a fallar y estallaran en pedazos, destruyendo así el cristal oscuro.

"Mi misión ha terminado."

"¡Zero!"

El _Hunter_ volteó a un lado, notando que Haseo se acercaba corriendo hacia donde estaba él.

"Veo que te encargaste de ellos cuatro, ¿no?" preguntó el _Repliran_.

"Si, los derroté." Respondió el _Epitaph User_. "Fueron más fáciles de lo que creí. No eran la gran cosa."

"Eso veo."

"¿Y derrotaste al _Pharaohn_?"

"Acabo de hacerlo, así como destruí un agujero negro con él."

"Vaya, ahora entiendo el porqué de la enorme gravedad cuando llegué aquí. Tuve que usar a _Skeith_ para que no me absorbiera."

"Entiendo. Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos, hay que seguir adelante."

"Cierto, sigamos."

Y con esto dicho, ambos héroes continuaron su camino, esta vez hacia el centro de la galaxia _Duat_; el hogar de _Anubis_.

**

* * *

**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _06-Dive into the Heart -Destati--- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

Mundos más atrás, en la zona de combate entre Haseo y los cuatro guerreros de _Horus_, el más leal de ellos, Imsety, se encontraba respirando con dificultad, tratando de ponerse en pie… algo que era muy difícil, ya que no tenía ya sus piernas y su brazo izquierdo. Ese era el precio que pagaron por haber subestimado al que se llamaba _Terror of Death._

Volteó a todos lados, mirando la zona de guerra que era esa ciudad abandonada, viendo que quedaban muy pocas construcciones de pie. También podía ver trozos de los antiguos Gigantes de _Horus_, los _Heru-urs_, destrozados por completo por Haseo. Lo sorprendente era que hizo eso sin siquiera llamar a su _Avatar_.

"Maldición." Expresó Imsety en voz baja. "¿Tanta era la diferencia entre nuestros poderes?"

El guerrero de _Horus_ volteó en otras direcciones, viendo los cuerpos de sus tres compañeros, ya muertos por los ataques del _Epitaph User_. Sólo él quedaba con vida, pero era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que la muerte lo envolviera en su manta oscura.

"¡Maldición!" exclamó con todo lo que podía, tosiendo sangre después de esto. "Fue una derrota humillante, ni siquiera nos mostró su máximo poder… no, no quiero morir ahorita, no hasta que lo haya, no hasta que yo…"

"¿De verdad quieres matarlo?"

Imsety abrió los ojos en sorpresa, volteando hacia un lado, viendo como una figura se acercaba hacia él lentamente. Centró su mirada en su rostro, esperando reconocerlo, algo que logró casi de inmediato.

"S-señor Hamon…" dijo débilmente el guerrero caído.

"Imsety, uno de los cuatro guerreros de _Horus_. ¿De verdad quieres vengarte?"

"Si, quiero luchar de nuevo contra ese sujeto… ¡Yo quiero matarlo, en nombre de mis camaradas!"

"Entonces entrega tu espíritu al señor _Anubis_, que él te dará la fuerza necesaria para cumplir con tu deseo…"

Imsety se quedó callado, concentrándose, su cuerpo convirtiéndose en pequeñas luces moradas que comenzaron a elevarse al cielo.

"Lord… _Anubis_…"

Y eso fue lo último que el guerrero de _Horus_ dijo, mientras su cuerpo se disolvía en el ambiente, al igual que el de los otros tres guerreros y sus gigantes, dejando solo a Hamon, quien miraba todo con seriedad.

"Aún después de la muerte, los guerreros de _Anubis_ seguirán luchando… esa es la regla, de esta galaxia…" expresó, volteándose repentinamente, su capa blanca ondeando con el aire, mientras se alejaba del lugar.

**Fin del Capitulo 55

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Kristal****:** Hola, soy Kristal. Nuevamente, el Nintenverse está bajo ataque. ¿Qué es lo que pasará ahora?

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**Heroes del Nintenverse pt4.**_

**Kristal****:** Espero que estén bien allá.

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** Bien, otro capítulo más para la cuenta. ¿Que les pareció? Si, la pelea de Zero vs Uria no duró mucho, pero no vi necesario el tener que alargarla otro capítulo más, por lo que mejor me lo aventé en uno. Las técnicas de Zero son todas de los juegos de Megaman X, y la mayoría son en japonés. Todas están explicadas en el momento del ataque, así que no veo razón para describirlas por el momento._

_Bueno, de vuelta al Nintenverse. Veamos que pasa con ellos._

_Tenía pensado que Horus tuviera el cabello plateado, pero ya tenía a muchos así en los Pharaohns, y ninguno rubio, así que, como es el "hijo del dios del sol, Ra", lo volví rubio... creo que quedó bien XD_

_Y no, es en realidad sólo uno, sólo que Zero lo vio de dos mundos distintos; uno donde está la pirámide y otro cuando descubrió por primera vez que un planeta no tenía atmosfera.  
_

_Bueno, es todo, nos vemos el otro fin de semana. Sobres._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	57. Cap 56: Heroes del Nintenverse Pt4

_**27/SEP/09

* * *

**_

_**PRELUDE THEME:** -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

Zero, el _Maverick Hunter_ del planeta _Replira_, se encontró frente a frente con Uria de _Horus_, el _Pharaohn_ de la luz, quien lo estaba esperando. Ambos guerreros entraron rápidamente en combate, el guerrero de _Anubis_ comenzando a superar al _exReploid_ con algo de facilidad, hasta llegar al momento en el que prácticamente lo dejó incapacitado para luchar. Decepcionado, el _Pharaohn_ decidió eliminar a Zero con el poder del sol.

Entonces, Zero fue introducido a su propia mente, donde su alter ego, _Maverick Zero_, le hizo la proposición de usar el poder de la oscuridad para superar a su rival, algo que, para su sorpresa, Zero aceptó. Creyendo que podría controlar a Zero con la oscuridad, el virus comenzó a infectarlo de nuevo, pero el _Hunter_ tenía otros planes, el decidir usar el poder de la oscuridad para su beneficio, sin caer en él.

Con este nuevo poder, Zero evolucionó al nivel 2 del _Súper N-Warrior_ y resistió el ataque de Uria, quien comenzó a atacarlo. Sorprendentemente, el _N-Warrior_ era más fuerte de lo normal y superó con facilidad a su rival, quien amenazó con destruirlo con el agujero negro sobre su cabeza. Zero pensó un plan y logró vencer al _Pharaohn_, destruyendo después el cristal oscuro. Haseo llegó al lugar luego de haber derrotado, al parecer fácilmente, a los cuatro guerreros de _Horus_, por lo que ambos continuaron su camino, en dirección al centro de la galaxia y a donde estaba _Anubis_.

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 56: Heroes del Nintenverse Pt4_**

_**Música de fon**__**do**__**: **__-_ _164-Battle of Christophsis- _(**Soundtrack: **_Star Wars Clone Wars)_

_**-Galaxia: Nintenverse-**_

_-Planeta: Tierra 094; Shamuri-_

El planeta _Shamuri_, que había sufrido ataques de los _Mecronets_ unos meses antes, estaba nuevamente bajo ataque por una civilización avanzada; las fuerzas de _Anubis_. Como siempre, las fuerzas militares y de comunicaciones fueron las primeras en caer, seguido por un ataque global a gran escala, mismas que destruyó las grandes ciudades del planeta. Como siempre, las naves de _Novaterra_ y de los _Mecronets_ llegaron a escena para combatir a los _Ha'taks_ del ejercito invasor, dándole un respiro de alivio a los habitantes de ese planeta, y para prepararse para que no hubiera más victimas. Pero eso no evitaba que grandes ejércitos de _Snake Soldiers_ y sus máquinas de guerra pisaran la superficie y atacaran las ciudades cercanas. Miles de personas morían bajo el ataque de los invasores, ni el ejército de los países podía contra ellos, ya que habían sufrido grandes bajas por el ataque tan sorpresivo. Era un panorama desolador en todos los lugares, ya que las fuerzas invasores ganaban sobre las fuerzas de ese planeta.

A excepción de algunos puntos del planeta, donde seres con poderes extraños sobre espíritus y energías de la naturaleza se enfrentaban contra este ejercito avanzado, formando una resistencia.

En una zona cerca de la capital china, en medio de un valle bastante compacto, un ejército de _Snake Soldiers_ estaba enfrentándose a una fuerza imbatible de… dos jóvenes, claro con extraños poderes que los convertía, en ese mundo, en _Shamanes_.

"_¡KAUKAU PRIWENPE!_"

"_¡TOUGEN KYOU!_"

Una tormenta de rocas de hielo, tan afiladas como espadas, y decenas de armas filosas saliendo de la tierra, impactaran a varios de los soldados de _Anubis_, matándolos en el acto, aunque otros más ocupaban sus lugares, rodeando a sus enemigos. En el centro, rodeados de los _Snake Soldiers_, estaban dos jóvenes de no más de catorce años, y eran ellos los que les hacían frente a los soldados de _Anubis_. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello erizado, color azul, con una banda en su cabeza y, en su mano derecha, tenía lo que parecía ser un enorme cañón de hielo. El otro joven tenía el cabello negro, con un gran mechón saliendo de su cabeza con forma de pico, este joven sujetando en su mano derecha una especie de lanza, una _Kwan Dao_. Ambas armas estaban rodeadas de un aura espiritual, azul para el primero y dorada para el segundo. Los dos jóvenes, rodeados de enemigos, sonrieron un poco, encontrando esta situación algo divertida.

"¿Qué dices, Len?" preguntó el joven _Shaman_ de hielo. "¿A que puedo vencer más que tu?"

"Ha, ya quisieras, perdedor." Respondió el otro joven con arrogancia.

"¡Que soy Horo Horo, maldito!¡No lo olvides!"

"Como digas. Pero acepto tu desafío; puedo vencer a más que tu."

"Ahora eres tu el que está soñando."

"¿De verdad crees que vas a poder con esa posesión de almas tan anticuada?"

"¡Oye!¡Que esté usando mi primera posesión no significa que sea más débil! Sólo que perdí mi otro medium para usar la posesión de almas así que tuve que usar esta. Pero es tan fuerte como la otra."

"Como digas." Expresó el joven de la larga lanza, el llamado Len Tao. "Pero ahí vienen para atacar, así que prepárate, no te vayas a distraer y a caer muerto."

"Eso puedo decírtelo a ti. ¡Ahí vienen!"

Los _Snake Soldiers_ comenzaron a disparar sus _Staff Weapons_, esperando que sus armas de energía mataran a los dos _Shamanes_. Sin embargo, ambos jóvenes comenzaron a evitar y a bloquear los disparos y a avanzar hacia el ejército, rompiéndoos sus filas.

Usando sus poderes de hielo, Horo Horo logró congelar a varios de los soldados con sólo rozarlos con su enrome arma-cañón, mientras usaba esta misma arma para bloquear los disparos de los demás soldados. El _Shaman_ de hielo vio venir a un soldado bastante grande que decidió atacarlo de forma física, dando un fuerte golpe con su puño izquierdo. Horo horo usó su arma como un escudo, bloqueando el golpe de su rival y, gracias a la energía de su arma, congeló el brazo de su rival, causándole gran dolor, antes de saltar y patearlo en el rostro y seguir con el combate, atacando a otros _Snake Soldiers_.

Len, por su parte, se abría paso entre los soldados al mover su enorme lanza, Kwan Dao, para cortarlos sin ningún problema, mientras que, con los mismos movimientos, bloqueaba los disparos de energía de otros soldados. Él saltó, atacando en específico a un _Snake Soldier_, quien levantó su _Staff Weapon_ para defenderse, pero el arma de Len era mucho más fuerte, así que partió en dos el arma… y al _Snake Soldier_ en si.

Len continuó atacando a varios soldados, cuando el suelo tembló un poco. El _Shaman_ volteó a un lado, viendo como cinco robots, con forma de _Goliaths_ de _Starcraft_, se acercaban a él, disparando sus armas de ametralladora de sus brazos. Len comenzó a bloquear estos disparos con su arma, tendiendo que saltar hacia atrás para mantener algo de distancia de ellos y así evitar los ataques más fácilmente. Tocó el suelo con uno de sus pies y su rodilla, antes de alzar la vista y mirar a los robots, con _Snake Soldiers_ dentro. Eso fue antes de que dos corrientes de aire congelado impactaran a dos de estas máquinas, congelándolas de golpe.

"¿Una ayudita, Len?" preguntó Horo Horo con algo de burla, causando un poco de enojo en su compañero.

"Métete en tus asuntos." Expresó el joven chino, antes de comenzar a correr hacia las máquinas del ejército de _Anubis_. "¡Estos son míos!"

Los tres mechas que quedaban comenzaron a dispararle a Len, pero este se movía muy rápido y movía su arma lo suficiente como para bloquear los disparos con facilidad. Se acercó lo suficiente, hasta que, en un solo segundo, pasó entre ellos y se detuvo detrás de las máquinas, que comenzaron a darse vuelta para encararlo, cuando, de pronto, cayeron cortadas en dos, destruyéndolas y matando a sus tripulantes. Horo Horo, quien veía esto desde lejos, sólo hizo una pequeña mueca.

"Presumido." Expresó, antes de mirar de reojo y ver que una vez más los estaban rodeando. "Creo que esto aún no acaba."

"He, son tan débiles que intentan atacarnos en grupo." Comentó Len, poniéndose de pie.

"Si, pero al parecer sus armaduras son muy resistentes y sus armas muy avanzadas y poderosas. Tenemos que tener cuidado."

"Tienes razón. ¿Listo para el segundo round?"

"¡Por supuesto!"

"¿Puedo entrar?_¡AMIDA-STYLE: SHOCKWAVE BUDDHA SLASH!_"

Desde arriba, una onda de energía cayó del cielo e impactó a varios _Snake Soldiers_, generando una gran explosión que rodeó el lugar de polvo. Len y Horo Horo miraron atentos esto, puesto que ellos conocían esa técnica en cualquier lugar. De pronto, una figura cayó desde arriba, cayendo sobre una de sus piernas y rodillas, con una mano en el piso para apoyarse, sujetando un arma en su mano derecha.

"¿Yoh?" preguntó Horo Horo. "¿Eres tu?"

"Hola, Horo Horo, Len, tiempo sin verlos." Comentó el joven de cabello castaño, con su expresión de cansancio y flojera.

"Hasta que te apareces, Yoh." Expresó Len con cierto enfado. "¿Dónde rayos estabas?"

"La verdad, yo quiero saber algo más." Interrumpió Horo Horo, señalando a Yoh. "¿De donde sacaste esa arma?"

Len siguió la mirada de su compañero de hielo, viendo que Yoh sujetaba en su mano derecha una especie de llave espada gigante color naranja, lo cual lo hizo reír.

"Yoh, ¿Acaso dejaste las espadas de verdad por esta arma de juguete?" preguntó el joven Tao con burla, aunque Yoh permaneció igual.

"No sabes lo fuerte que es esta llave, Len." Respondió el joven Asakura, sonriendo. "Pero claro, no tienes una."

"Bah, prefiero un arma de verdad a esa llave gigante."

"¿Y un arma de verdad puede hacer esto?" preguntó Yoh, extendiendo su llave hacia el frente. "_¡Ban-Kai!_"

Un destello de luz rodeó al joven Asakura por un momento y al siguiente, para asombro de ambos _Shamanes_, Yoh ahora tenía una armadura anaranjada sobre su cuerpo, además de una capa blanca en su espalda, y sujetaba ahora una espada blanca en su mano derecha y una pequeña espada roja en su izquierda.

"¡Woa!¿De donde salió eso?" preguntó Horo Horo.

"¿Qué rayos hiciste, Yoh?" cuestionó Len, algo celoso al sentir el incremento de poder tan grande de su compañero. _'¿De donde salió tanta energía espiritual? Es… es casi como si estuviera frente a Hao en este momento.'_

"Se los explicaré luego." Respondió el _Keyblader/N-Warrior_, mirando de reojo al ejército que se preparaba para atacar. "Tenemos algo que hacer."

"Está bien, Yoh." Dijo el _Shaman_ de hielo, apuntándole acusadoramente. "¡Pero nos dirás lo que sabes luego de esto!¿Entendiste?"

"Claro, Horo Horo, se los explicaré."

"¡Basta de tonterías!" exclamó Len. "¡Aquí vienen!"

Los tres _Shamanes_ se colocaron en guardia, ya que los mil _Snake Soldiers_ que quedaban los tenían rodeados, acercándose a ellos más y más a cada segundo, para luego dispararles.

* * *

_**Música de fon**__**do**__**: **__-_ _137-The Stage is Set- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII)_

_**-Planeta: Tierra 297; Ashitera-**_

A diferencia de muchos otros mundos humanos en el _Nintenverse_, _Ashitera_ era un mundo relativamente primitivo, ya que su civilización apenas estaba entrando al siglo XX. Su ciencia y tecnología era muy primitiva, no tenían idea de la posibilidad de vida en otros mundos, de hecho, ni siquiera sabían que existían otros mundos más allá que su propia estrella. Simplemente era muy primitiva.

Y fue por eso que cuando las fuerzas de _Anubis_ llegaron, no hubo mucha resistencia.

Las personas vivían sus vidas tranquilamente, siendo un día normal. Eso fue, claro, hasta que comenzó una lluvia de disparos de energía dorada desde el cielo y que las casas comenzaron a estallar, quemando cualquier construcción cercana a ella. La gente rápidamente entró en pánico por este ataque del cielo, muchos creyendo que era la ira de dios, el fin del mundo… y no podían estar tan equivocados.

Los invasores no vieron la necesidad de bombardear las zonas militares, ya que eran muy primitivas, y de comunicaciones, ya que estas simplemente no existían. Los _Snake Soldiers_ bajaron a las ciudades principales del planeta, causando caos en sus habitantes. Los ejércitos de _Ashitera_ intentaron detenerlos, pero la resistencia era una broma para los _Snake Soldiers_. Simplemente eran mucho para las pocas defensas del planeta.

Los _Snake Soldiers_ hacían lo que quisieran con la gente del planeta, matándolos en el acto apenas se cruzaban, sin preocuparse de represalias, ya que las balas de ese planeta rebotaban en sus armaduras, e incluso dispararles en el rostro no les afectaba. En menos de dos horas, la mayoría de las grandes ciudades de ese mundo ardían en llamas.

En Japón ocurría lo mismo. La antigua ciudad de Tokio estaba ardiendo en llamas gracias a la relativamente pequeña fuerza invasora de unos doscientos soldados de _Anubis_, que disparaban a todo lo que se moviera, incluso animales. No tenían la intención de dejar a ningún ser viviente con vida… porque no les convenía. El objetivo de _Anubis_ era obtener el _Lifestream_ del _Nintenverse_, y todo ser viviente tenía parte del _Lifestream_. Mientras más gente muera, más energía tendrá el _Lifestream_, y eso es lo que harían.

Escapando de los asesinos, un grupo de personas corría por las calles de la ciudad, tratando de no morir por las fuerzas enemigas. Entre ellos iban dos niños; uno de catorce años y una de unos ocho, quienes estaban empezando a quedarse atrás del grupo. La pequeña no podía correr más rápido de lo que sus pequeñas piernas podían, y eso los había su hermano, quien tenía que correr a su misma velocidad.

"¡Hermano!¡No puedo más!" exclamó la niña con miedo y cansancio. El chico se detuvo, mirando a su hermana, agachándose un poco.

"¡Vamos, sube, Hanako!" exclamó el chico, indicando a su hermana que se subiera a su espada. "¡Tenemos que irnos!"

La chica obedeció, subiéndose a la espalda del chico, quien rápidamente comenzó a correr para ponerse a salvo y alcanzando al grupo que estaba en frente. Sin embargo, los _Snake Soldiers_ aparecieron en una esquina frente al grupo y, sin perder tiempo, comenzaron a disparar a los indefensos humanos, sus armas de energía atravesando sus frágiles cuerpos como si fueran nada, matándolos en el acto. El muchacho, al estar muy lejos del frente del grupo, detuvo su marcha y comenzó a correr en otra dirección para ponerse a salvo.

Evitando a la gente que entraba en pánico, el chico intentó entrar a una casa, pero estaba cerrada y no tenía la fuerza para derribar la puerta. Fue cuando notó que, a un lado de la casa, había varias cajas de madera apiladas de una forma en el que dejaba un pequeño hueco en la pared por donde podrían entrar a una casa cercana. Sin perder el tiempo, el chico movió un poco la caja, dejando al descubierto el hueco por donde él y su hermana entraron para ponerse a salvo, moviendo un poco la caja desde el interior para cubrir lo necesario de ese agujero.

Ya dentro, el chico descubrió que era una pequeña, muy pequeña, habitación, de unos dos por dos metros, con un agujero en una de las paredes, mostrando el exterior. El chico se sentó a lado de este agujero, ya que en cualquier otra parte podrían verlo desde afuera, mientras su hermana se aferraba a él. Él estaba concentrado en el exterior, esperando a que no lo vieran ni a su hermana ni a él, no importando si fueran personas o soldados ya que, si eran soldados, los matarían, y si eran civiles huyendo por sus vidas, intentarían entrar en ese pequeño refugio y, en el acto, podrían ser vistos por los soldados y matarlos a todos, algo que no podría permitir.

"Onichan…" expresó su hermana, llamando su atención. "¿Q-que pasará ahora?"

"No te preocupes, Hanako, todo estará bien." Respondió el chico, intentando hacerse el fuerte, ya que él también estaba asustado y no sabía que hacer. "Lo prometo, prometo que no pasará nada. Palabra de Kennosuke Tsurugi." Expresó el chico, revelando su nombre mientras sonreía con confianza.

En ese momento, la tierra comenzó a temblar, manteniendo alerta al muchacho, quien abrazó con fuerza a su hermana. Entonces, mirando hacia fuera por el agujero, notó algo que lo dejó sorprendido; máquinas voladoras viajaban por sobre la ciudad, o eso que lo que alcanzaba a ver desde el lugar donde estaba.

Anteriormente había sido el asistente de un hombre que tenía como sueño el poder crear una máquina voladora, por lo que ver una completamente funcional era algo asombroso para él. Sin embargo, aparte del asombro, sentía temor, ya que esas máquinas, al igual que los soldados en tierra, disparaban descargas de energía, creando grandes explosiones cuando impactaban en el suelo y en construcciones, causando más y más muertes.

Entonces, la tragedia…

De pronto, la pared donde el chico, Kennosuke, estaba recargado, estalló, empujando a ambos chicos hacia el frente, el joven golpeándose la cabeza y desmayándose en el acto. Luego de unos momentos, comenzó a despertarse, sintiendo varios trozos de madera sobre él, quizás cubriendo todo su cuerpo. Aún aturdido, el joven comenzó a despertarse, escuchando algo muy cerca, pero que él escuchaba lejos. Entonces, mientras más se despertaba, escuchaba mejor y poco a poco podía entender lo que estaba diciendo.

"¡Onichan!¡Ayúdame!"

Y no le gustó lo que escuchó.

Kennosuke se despertó de golpe, alzando su cabeza al escuchar la voz de su hermana. Sobre él estaban varios restos de madera, que habían cubierto su cuerpo por completo, pero a él no le importaba eso, estaba buscando a su hermana, cuando la escuchó de nuevo afuera. El joven se levantó y salió de los restos de la casa rápidamente, siguiendo la voz de ella, cuando vio que, a unas dos calles de ahí, estaba un _Snake Soldier_, llevándose sobre sus hombros a una niña pequeña, que parecía estar desmallada.

"¡Hanako!" exclamó Kennosuke, comenzando a correr en dirección a donde estaba el soldado, no importándole que ese sujeto fuera capaz de matarlo en un parpadeo.

Su camino fue bloqueado por una casa que se desplomó frente a él, aún quemándose por el impacto de un disparo de energía. Kennosuke no podía continuar, y sólo podía ver como el soldado se llevaba a su hermana… antes de que una luz amarilla lo envolviera y ambos desaparecieran en una columna de luz que se elevó al cielo. El joven siguió esta luz, intentando ver a donde se dirigía, cuando él y demás civiles abrieron enormemente sus ojos por lo que veían.

Descendiendo de entre las nubes veía uno de los _Ha'tak Motherships_ del ejército de _Anubis_. Con su kilómetro de diámetro, la nave alienígena imponía confusión y miedo en los civiles, quienes no sabían que era y, debido a su civilización algo atrasada, creían que era una especie de isla flotante color negro.

El ruido que estaba haciendo esa nave era ensordecedor, muchas personas no podían resistirlo sin cubrirle los oídos, mientras otras estaban tan asombradas que no podían escucharlo. Entonces, algo se oyó, una voz proveniente de la nave.

"_**¡Humanos de este planeta!¡Su tiempo de libertad ha terminando!¡Inclínense ante su único dios, Anubis, o serán exterminados! … ¡Esta es la prueba del poder de un dios!"**_

Entonces, el Ha'tak comenzó a disparar a la ciudad que estaba debajo, matando a cientos de civiles y sembrando el terror en los sobrevivientes para que no hubiera resistencia. Kennosuke, en cambio, no quería rendirse, y salió corriendo de ahí, intentando en pensar en una forma de rescatar a su hermana de esa isla voladora. Debía haber alguna forma.

Lamentablemente, no había nada en ese planeta que le pudiera ayudar a adentrarse a una nave alienígena… nada…

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _146-SeeD- _(**Soundtrack:**_ Final Fantasy VIII)_

_-Planeta: Tierra 328; Netterra-Diez horas antes-_

_Netterra_ era un mundo humano relativamente cerca de _Novaterra_, el planeta capitán del _Nintenverse_. Las diferencias entre este mundo y _Ashitera_ eran bastantes; Si comparamos este mundo con _La Tierra_ de donde Alan viene, _Netterra_ era al menos unos treinta, quizás cuarenta años más avanzada, ya que todo es planeta estaba unido por una súper Internet similar al del mundo de Alan, aunque mucho más avanzado, y con programas de computadora que tenían conciencia propia.

Un mundo donde estos programas eran mayoritariamente conocidos como _NetNavis_.

Pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que ese mundo aún no estaba siendo asediado por las naves de _Anubis_, pero eso no significaba que no lo sería… de hecho, ya estaban en camino.

Por las calles de una de las ciudades venía corriendo un chico, de unos trece casi catorce años de edad, usando unos patines para desplazarse más rápido por las extrañamente no transitadas calles, y extrañas en el sentido en el que, para una ciudad tan grande, estaban MUY poco transitadas, como si la mayoría de sus habitantes estuvieran escondidos en algún lugar. El joven miraba a todos lados, mientras sujetaba un extraño aparato en su mano derecha.

"Vaya, está muy solo." Expresó el chico.

"Eso es normal, Netto-kun, porque la mayoría se han ido a refugiar." Dijo una voz, proveniente del aparato que sujetaba el joven, quien miró atentamente la pantalla.

"Eso ya lo sé, Rockman." Respondió a una figura en el monitor del aparato, su _PET_. "Sólo decía que es extraño."

"Eso no importa, tenemos que llegar a _Sci-Lab_ lo antes posible. Según papá, está por comenzar."

"Lo sé, y ya vamos a llegar."

"Uh, Netto-kun, faltan más de treinta kilómetros…"

"¡¿Que?!¡Oh rayos!"

"Te dije que tomaras ese autobús. Lo malo es que te quedaste dormido y no lo alcanzaste."

"¿Cómo sabría que ya no habría otros autobuses? Rayos, no llegaremos a tiempo."

"¡Netto!"

El joven volteó hacia atrás, viendo que una limosina negra se acercaba a él a gran velocidad y avanzaba a la misma velocidad que él. Una de las ventanas de atrás se abrió, dejando ver a un joven, de la misma edad que Netto, de cabello corto color blanco y negro, uno que el chico en patines y Rockman, su _NetNavi_, reconocieron.

"¿Enzan?" cuestionaron ambos, mientras la puerta de la limosina se abría.

"Suban, llegaremos más rápido." Expresó el joven de cabello bicolor, invitándoles a que entraran… a un auto aún en movimiento.

Sin pensarlo, el joven de cabello castaño saltó adentro de la limosina, su puerta cerrándose detrás de él mientras el automóvil aceleraba. Adentro, el joven respiraba con dificultad luego del salto, retomando el aliento.

"Gracias, Enzan." Expresó Netto.

"¿Qué pensabas al intentar ir hasta _Sci-Lab_ con sólo patines?¿Acaso aún estás dormido?" cuestionó el joven multimillonario con seriedad, causando enfado en el otro.

"¡Oye!¡Tengo mis razones!"

"¿Te quedaste dormido? Típico de Netto Hikari."

Netto volteó hacia su izquierda, apenas dándose cuenta de que había una persona sentada en un sillón frente al que estaban ellos dos sentados. Era un joven de cabello celeste-verde, sus ropas algo militares y con una mirada de seriedad como la de su otro compañero.

"¿Laika?" cuestionó Netto. "¿También estás aquí?"

"Si, yo también vengo aquí." Respondió el joven militar, sonriendo ligeramente. "Supongo que no me notaste."

"Hehe, no, no lo hice, lo siento."

"Es que aún está dormido." Respondió Rockman de pronto, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de su operador.

"Cállate, Rockman, no es necesario tener que decirlo."

"Lo siento, Netto-kun."

"Se ve que no has cambiado, Netto." Expresó Enzan seriamente. "Eso es bueno, te necesitaremos al cien por ciento para que no estorbes."

"Si, no te preocupes que yo- ¡Hey!" exclamó el joven de banda azul, mirando con enfado a su compañero, cuando un sonido proveniente del _PET_ de dicho compañero comenzó a sonar. Enzan sujetó su _PET_ para ver la pantalla del aparato, viendo a su _NetNavi_.

"Enzan-sama, estamos a unos veinticinco kilómetros de _Sci-Lab_." Comentó un _NetNavi_ color rojo y con gafas negras, dentro del _PET_ del joven millonario.

"Muy bien, Blues, acelera la limosina."

"Si, Enzan-sama." Respondió el Navi, desapareciendo de la pantalla y regresando a la consola de la limosina, ya que era él el que la conducía por medio de un avanzado programa.

"Será mejor saber cuanto tiempo nos falta." Dijo Laika, sacando su propio _PET_ y mirando a su propio Navi. "Searchman, ¿Tiempo de llegada?"

"Treinta minutos y diecisiete segundos exactamente." Respondió el Navi de Laika, uno que tenía la apariencia de un soldado.

"Bien, podremos llegar a tiempo."

_-Ring, Ring! Ring, Ring!-_

"Netto-kun, es papá." Expresó Rockman, llamando la atención de su propio operador, cambiando la imagen a una de un hombre cerca de sus treintas, con una gabardina blanca.

"¿Papá?" cuestionó el joven Hikari.

"_Netto, ¿Dónde estás?"_ cuestionó el padre del joven, Yuichiro Hikari, y el científico más renombrado de todo Japan. "Ya se acerca la hora."

"No te preocupes, ya voy en camino, estoy con Enzan y Laika."

"_Oh, me alegra escuchar eso, también me preguntaba donde estarían ellos. Bueno, no se tarden, ya estamos por comenzar."_

"Si, ahí vamos." Expresó Netto, la comunicación cortándose después de esto, permitiendo que el joven se relaje de nuevo en el sillón de la limosina.

"Oye, Netto-kun."

"¿Qué sucede, Rockman?"

"Me preguntaba si es cierto lo que Forte nos dijo hace meses. ¿De verdad será cierto?"

"Sólo tendremos que esperar." Respondió su operador, mirando hacia fuera. "Esperar."

Minutos después, la limosina seguía su curso, saliendo de la ciudad y dirigiéndose a una construcción a las afueras; un laboratorio: _Sci-Lab_, el laboratorio de investigación de nuevas tecnologías. Dentro de este complejo, decenas de científicos corrían apresurados en todas direcciones, queriendo llegar a lugares específicos con información. En el centro de este lugar, en la sala principal del laboratorio, había varios científicos monitoreando algo, usando sus avanzadas computadoras con pantallas de luz, presionando varios botones e introduciendo códigos. Uno de esos científicos era el que estaba recolectando toda la información de los demás.

"¿Cómo está el sistema de defensa?" cuestionó este científico, el mismo que apareció en la pantalla del _PET_ de Netto.

"Cargado en un noventa por ciento, profesor Hikari." Respondió uno de los científicos. "Ya casi estamos listos."

"¡Profesor Hikari!" exclamó otro de ellos. "¡Los radares confirman objetos extraños!"

"Así que es hora…" expresó Yuichiro Hikari, el padre de Netto… que por cierto, estaba detrás de él.

"¡Papá!" exclamó el joven, entrando en el laboratorio.

"Netto, que bueno que llegaste."

"Vine lo más pronto que pude." Expresó el chico.

"Profesor Hikari." Interrumpió Enzan. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Estamos cerca de cargar la energía suficiente para el sistema de defensa… y ya hemos detectado algo."

"Así que, lo que dijo Forte ¿era cierto?" cuestionó Laika con seriedad.

"Si, eso parece." Expresó, justo en el momento en el que cientos de alarmas comenzaron a sonar por todo el salón. "¿Qué pasa?"

"¡Profesor Hikari!¡Los objetos están alrededor del sistema!"

"¡Póngalos en pantalla!"

Varios monitores aparecieron alrededor de todos en el lugar, mostrando imágenes satelitales del exterior del planeta. Todos comenzaron a observar estas imágenes, notando algunos extraños objetos apareciendo por un lado de los monitores, muchos poniéndose nerviosos por esto.

"Así que, así comienza… la invasión." Expresó Laika, viendo el gran número de naves de combate sobrevolando el planeta.

"Muy bien, es el momento." Expresó el Dr Yuichiro. "¡Activen el sistema de defensa!"

"¡Activando sistema de defensa!" expresó uno de los científicos, presionando varios botones en su consola. "¡Iniciando elevación de la _Net Tower_!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _112-Hunter Base~Wickedness- _(**Soundtrack:**_ Megaman X8)_

De pronto, un pequeño temblor sacudió el lugar, aunque al parecer ya se lo esperaban los científicos. Afuera del laboratorio, a unos cien metros del límite del are, una enorme puerta comenzó a abrirse debajo de la tierra, dejando ver un enorme salón debajo de la tierra. Entonces, comenzó a emerger un objeto enorme, una especie de torre del tamaño de un rascacielos, con cientos de antenas en su superficie. Comenzó a elevarse, hasta que su base estuvo a la altura del suelo, saliendo del hangar subterráneo. Las antenas comenzaron a brillar, recibiendo una gran cantidad de energía que estaba por ser activaba. Adentro, todo estaba listo.

"¡Ahora!" exclamó el Dr Hikari. "¡Activen el _Global Dimensional Area_!"

Presionando un botón, el sistema de defensa del planeta se activó. La torre entones comenzó a brillas y a emitir energía, antes de lanzar una onda de energía en todas direcciones. Lo siguiente que pasó fue que todo el planeta comenzó a ser rodeado por una especie de escudo protector multicolor. Dentro del planeta, todo se veía como si estuvieran en otra dimensión, puesto que el ambiente se veía multicolor, como la luz reflejada en una burbuja, indicando que el experimento había sido un éxito.

"¡Oh, vaya!" exclamó Netto, mirando a todos lados.

"Una _Dimensional Area_ planetaria, ¿eh? Intrigante." expresó Enzan.

"Si, eso creímos nosotros." Respondió el Dr Hikari. "Si recuerdan hace tiempo el Dr Regal creó una enorme _Dimensional Area _para mantener al dios digital, _Duo_, alejado de nuestro mundo, por lo que creímos que, para una defensa planetaria contra una raza alienígena superior, sería útil."

"Una raza alienígena avanzada que viene a invadirnos." Comentó Laika. "Lo que Forte dijo era cierto; que vendrían a invadirnos y a esclavizarnos."

"Si, y gracias a su advertencia, pudimos hacer este plan."

"Bueno, estaremos a salvo dentro de esta _Dimensional Area_, ¿No, papá?" cuestionó Netto.

"Si, eso creo, no nos-"

"¡Dr Hikari!" exclamó un científico, llamando la atención del Dr. "¡Estamos recibiendo una transmisión de una de las naves alienígenas!"

"¿Que?" preguntó Yuichiro, sorprendido por lo que escuchaba. "¿Cómo atravesaron el escudo?"

"¡No lo sabemos, pero está enviando video!" exclamó, una pantalla apareciendo frente a todos, mostrando a un hombre alto de cabello castaño corto y con bigote.

"_Saludos, habitantes del planeta Netterra."_ Exclamó el sujeto. _"Soy el Almirante Hawkes, del Novaterran Empire."_

"¿Un humano?" cuestionó Enzan. "¿Los alienígenas también son humanos?"

"_No es de sorprenderse, puesto que todos los humanos de la galaxia provienen de nuestra civilización."_

"¿De que está hablando?" cuestionó Laika. "¿Acaso trata de engañarnos?"

"_¿Engañarlos? No, para nada."_ Respondió el _Novaterran_. _"Debo admitir que estoy sorprendido, ya que ustedes tienen un sistema de defensa preparado para las invasiones alienígenas. Muy pocos mundos en esta galaxia poseen algo similar. Díganme, ¿acaso estaban concientes de la llegada de invasores?"_

"¡Claro que si!" exclamó Netto. "¡Descubrirmos sus planes para atacar e invadir nuestro mundo!¡No los dejaremos salirse con la suya!"

"_¿Nuestros planes? Se han equivocado de alienígenas."_

"¿Que?¿Quiere engañarnos?" cuestionó Enzan.

"_No, verán-"_

De pronto, las alarmas, tanto en el crucero de batalla como en el laboratorio comenzaron a sonar.

"¡Dr Hikari!"

"¿Qué sucede?" cuestionó Yuichiro a su compañero científico.

"¡Detectamos más objetos acercándose al planeta!"

"_¿Que?"_

"_Rayos, ya están aquí."_ Expresó el _Almirante_ Hawkes con seriedad. _"Bueno, les resumiré la situación; nosotros somos los Novaterrans, una civilización humana que se encarga de proteger esta galaxia y a sus habitantes de fuerzas invasoras de otras galaxias. Tienen que confiar en nosotros, estamos de su lado y vinimos de muy lejos para defender su mundo, ya que no creíamos que ustedes fueran tan avanzados."_

"¿Dices que vienes a protegernos?¿De quienes?" cuestionó Laika seriamente.

"_Una raza de otra galaxia, llamada Egypterans, han estado atacando varios mundos humanos en toda la galaxia, por lo que nos hemos dispersado para proteger esos mundos, así como lo haremos con este. Si tienen la tecnología necesaria para defenderse, ayúdenos en el combate. Enviaré datos acerca de nuestras naves y las de los enemigos. Por favor, ayúdenos."_

Y con esto, la imagen del _Novaterran_ se desvaneció, siendo reemplazada por una que mostraba grandes cantidades de información, tanto de los _Novaterrans_ como de los enemigos.

"Recibiendo datos de las naves alienígenas." Expresó un científico. "Es una gran cantidad de información."

"Si, quizás necesitemos más espacio en las computadoras." Comentó el Dr Hikari, viendo los datos. "Interesante… las naves alienígenas también tienen escudos protectores impresionantes, además de armas capaces de nivelar ciudades enteras en segundos."

"Papá, ¿Qué haremos ahora?" cuestionó Netto con curiosidad.

"Analizaremos esta información y veremos que hacer. Quizás algunas de nuestras armas o inventos sean efectivas contra los invasores. Mientras, prepárense, quizás los necesitemos a ustedes tres en caso de que entren en el área."

"¡Si!" exclamaron los tres jóvenes, saliendo del lugar para ir a descansar un rato, para estar listos en caso de que sea necesario, dejando a los científicos analizar la información.

**

* * *

**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _149-Seven Generals- _(**Soundtrack:**_ Saint Seiya)_

_**-Galaxia: Drakerton; galaxia satelital que gira alrededor del Nintenverse-**_

En una habitación oscura, un hombre, sentado en un trono, veía por medio de varias pantallas los combates que ocurrían en el _Nintenverse_, por medio de avanzadas cámaras que eran capaces de esconderse de todo radar o censor. El sujeto sonreía un poco, mientras veía como los humanos de distintos mundos luchaban por sobrevivir.

"¿Te es gracioso el ver como luchan por sus vidas?" cuestionó otro sujeto, este de pie, detrás del otro que estaba sentado.

"No es sólo eso." Respondió. "Es que me es interesante ese espíritu de supervivencia que tienen."

"Si, los seres vivos tenemos ese sentimiento en nosotros."

"Eso veo…" expresó, mirando su mano derecha, que la abría y cerraba a cada rato. "Aún me siento extraño."

"¿Qué se siente ser humano por primera vez?"

"No soy humano, sigo siendo superior a ellos, ahora y siempre."

"Lo somos… siempre lo hemos sido… ¿no es verdad… Sigma?" cuestionó el hombre de pie, Ganondorf, a su compañero de armas, quien sólo sonrió arrogantemente, viendo los monitores de diversos mundos humanos.

"Por supuesto, siempre lo hemos sido…" expresó el _ex-Reploid_, apretando su puño derecho frente a él. "El _Nintenverse_ está en ruinas por la invasión de _Anubis_, pero estoy seguro de que los _N-Warriors_ podrán vencerlo… y ese será el momento en el que actuaremos. Pronto, el _Nintenverse_, sus recursos, secretos y poderes, estarán al alcance de nuestras manos."

**Fin del Capitulo 56

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Rock****:** Hola, soy Rock. Viku y yo seguimos nuestros caminos, cuando algo cayó sobre mí… literalmente. Mientras tanto, Alan y Fly continúan su camino, derrotando varios soldados.

**Fly****:** Este mundo es bastante extraño, pero estamos cerca del siguiente mundo. El _Pharaohn _está cerca...

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: **Caída del Cielo. Los pensamientos de Fly.**_

**Fly****:** Quiero ir solo… pelear solo...

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** Hey, que onda. Bueno, aquí con otro capítulo de las aventuras del Nintenverse, esta vez con otros tres mundos. Veamoslos:_

_El primer mundo no hay problema de reconocer ( para muchos ), es el de Shaman King, con Len y Horo Horo tratando de enfrentarse a un ejército ellos mismos mientras que en otras partes del mundo el caos continúa. Yoh, quien no aparecía desde hace mucho, sale y les ayuda._

_El tercer mundo, quizas sea menos conocido; es el mundo de Rockman Exe/Megaman BattleNetwork, que planeo usar el de la serie, pero con algunas cosas de los juegos. No muchos conocen la historia de este mundo, así que lo explicaré luego conforme avanza la historia. Al parecer, ya sabían de la invasión... ¿Como?¿porqué? Lo explicaré luego._

_El segundo mundo es el que yo creo si no sabrán de que serie es. Kennosuke Tsurugi es un personaje entre secundario y principal de una serie llamada Ashita no Nadja, una serie Shojo ( El que se ría, morirá ¬¬ ) No necesitan verla, sólo saber que el chico no tiene habilidades especiales, salvo querer ser un samurai y que es un gran mecánico, para alguien de su edad y en el mundo donde se encuentra. Explicaré un poco más de él en un futuro._

_Y por último..._

_¡Oh por dios!¡No están muertos! D= ¡Dos del grupo de villanos, quienes no se veían desde mitad del Ep 3, aparecen!¿Que rayos han estado haciendo todo ese tiempo? ( Que en tiempo del fic, fueron solo uno o dos meses ) ¿Que malvados planes tendrán en mente?¿Por qué Sigma está tan seguro de que los N-Warriors podrán vencer a Anubis? Cielos, con esa poca aparición, ya hay muchas dudas =D que claro se resolverán con el tiempo._

_Bueno, creo que es todo... y no, Raichu no es el único que no ha llegado al nivel 2... Kristal tampoco lo ha hecho._

_Nos vemos el otro Domingo... sobres._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	58. Cap 57: Caída del Cielo

_**04/OCT/09**_

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

La guerra en el _Nintenverse_ continuaba, y varios mundos humanos caían mientras otros resistían. En uno de ellos, _Shamuri_, dos _Shamanes_ amigos de Yoh; Horo Horo y Len, le hacían frente a un ejército de _Snake Soldiers_ que atacaban cerca de la casa de Len, demostrando que eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para enfrentarse a todos ellos. Entonces, Yoh apareció frente a ellos, con su Keyblade en su mano derecha, y peleó junto a ellos contra los soldados.

En otro mundo, _Ashitera_, las cosas eran muy diferentes, ya que ese planeta era muy retrasado tecnológicamente hablando comparándolo con los demás mundos del _Nintenverse_. Ahí, un joven llamado Kennosuke Tsurugi y su pequeña hermana Hanako huían de la invasión de soldados que habían atacado la ciudad. Escondiéndose, el joven creyó que estarían a salvo, cuando la pared estalló detrás de él, separándolo de su hermana. Cuando despertó, no encontró a Hanako, pero si la escuchó, por lo que salió del lugar y se dio cuenta de que un _Snake Soldier_ se la estaba llevando. Él lo persiguió, pero perdió su rastro cuando el _Snake Soldier_ se tele transportó a un _Ha'taks _que comenzó a flotar sobre ellos. Sin nada que hacer, el joven comenzó a huir, sabiendo que, si quería salvar a su hermana, tendría que sobrevivir primero.

Mientras tanto, en _Netterra_, otro mundo humano, las cosas eran muy diferentes. Al parecer, los humanos de ese mundo, más avanzado de lo normal, estaban conscientes de lo que ocurre en el _Nintenverse_ y que su mundo puede ser objeto de invasión, por lo que prepararon un plan al crear un escudo protector alrededor del planeta. Las naves de combate de _Novaterra_ llegaron y se contactaron con la gente de ese mundo y les informaron de la situación, antes de que las naves de _Anubis_ llegaran al lugar y empezaran a combatirlas.

Los combates continúan en el _Nintenverse_ y varios mundos humanos siguen cayendo, mientras otros pelean por su libertad. Sólo quedan unas horas para que el destino de esa galaxia se resuelva. ¿Qué ocurrirá?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 57: Caída del Cielo. _**

**_Los pensamientos de Fly._**

_**Música de fon**__**do**__**: **__-_ _76-The Mako City- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core; Final Fantasy VII)_

_**-Galaxia: Duat-**_

"Rock, ¿Podemos parar ya?"

"¿Tan rápido? Apenas llevamos cinco planetas, tenemos que seguir si queremos encontrarnos con los demás."

"Por favor, sólo unos cinco minutos. Déjame descansar un rato."

"Ok, ok, pero recuerda que no podemos tardarnos más de cinco horas, o será muy tarde."

"Si, lo sé, gracias…"

El _N-Warrior_ Rock Light, mejor conocido como el Megaman original, y el _Keyblade Apprentice_ Viku se encontraban en uno de los tantos planetas desérticos de la galaxia _Duat_, siguiendo su camino por separado de los demás héroes. Afortunadamente para ellos, los planetas por donde estaban pasando eran como los primeros de la galaxia; desérticos sin ningún ambiente hostil como por los que cruzaban los demás héroes. En ese momento, se encontraban en uno de esos mundos, un planeta con un pueblo grande en ruinas antiguas, descansando un poco de la travesía por la que iban. Rock no se encontraba cansado, gracias a que él anteriormente era un robot, pero Viku no eran tan ágil como él, por lo que necesitaba descansar.

"Descansaremos unos cinco minutos, y luego nos iremos." Comentó el exRobot, mirando a todos lados. "No podemos tardarnos mucho."

"De acuerdo." Respondió Viku, respirando profundamente. "Por cierto, Rock, ¿Por qué nos alejamos de los demás? No me has respondido eso."

"Es una sensación. No sé que es, pero siento que debo estar por aquí para algo importante. Quizás sea que nos encontremos con los demás más rápido."

"Bueno, quizás, pero es una idea rara."

"Lo sé, pero siento que tengo que seguirla, no importa que tan ilógico sea."

"Es raro viniendo de ti, que eres un robot."

"Si, ya me lo habías dicho." Expresó Rock, estirándose un poco. "Bueno, no detecto peligro aquí, y la atmosfera es buena, así que me quitaré la armadura un rato."

Con esto dicho, el joven exRobot ordenó con su mente a su armadura que regresara a la normalidad, algo que hizo de inmediato, regresando a la Keyblade de la que venía. Rock miró la llave que había cambiado su destino, aún no creyendo lo que era ahora.

"Bueno, buscaré por los alrededores, quizás haya algo escondido que podamos usar." Comentó Rock a su compañero. "Descansa un rato."

"No te preocupes, lo haré." Respondió Viku, recostándose en el piso de ese pueblo para descansar un rato.

Rock lo miró por unos momentos, sonriendo un poco, antes de comenzar a caminar y adentrarse en el pueblo un poco. El joven dio vuelta en una esquina, perdiéndose de la vista de Viku, mientras exploraba el lugar, tratando de ver si había algo de esa civilización extinta que hubiera sobrevivido, no encontrando algo útil en el lugar.

Comenzó a pensar un poco en esa sensación que había tenido anteriormente, la que lo hizo separarse de Warlene y Shura, preguntándose si fue una buena idea hacer eso. Ahora, él y Viku estaban en medio de la galaxia _Duat_, sin posibilidades de regresar… bueno, si tenían posibilidades, ya que él tenía el _N-Mod_ que le mostraba los caminos entre planetas de esa galaxia, pero tardaría un buen tiempo en descifrarlos, algo que no tenían.

"¿Por qué vine aquí?" se cuestionó. "¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?¿Acaso me encontraré con los otros aquí?¿o será simplemente una falla en la conexión entre mis circuitos electrónicos y mis nuevas células cerebrales?" se preguntó, frotando su cabello en confusión. "Si fue una falla, metí a Viku en esto. De verdad soy un ton-"

De pronto, una especie de portal se abrió sobre él, casi tan rápido que por poco no lo notó. Rock alzó la vista, dándose cuenta de una cosa; que era un Portón de Espejo. Eso fue lo único que dedujo, antes de que un objeto saliera de ese portal y cayera, literalmente, sobre él, tumbándolo al suelo.

Sintió como si su espalda tronara por el impacto, aunque no era cierto, pero si sentía dolor ya que cayó sobre una pequeña elevación de roca. Con su mano izquierda se frotó la cabeza, luego de sentir un pequeño golpe en ella, cuando se dio cuenta de que sea lo que sea que cayó sobre él, estaba aún sobre él, así que abrió los ojos para ver que era.

_**Música de fon**__**do**__**: **__-_ _81-Troublesome Girl- _(**Soundtrack: **_Hack//G.U.)_

Cuando lo hizo, sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre un par color morado, que al parecer también mostraban algo de dolor. Rápidamente supo que era una chica por las facciones de su cara, que eran, al menos para él, bastante lindas. Se sonrojó un poco, ya que era la primera vez que había pensado en una chica de esa forma, a pesar de que ya tenía tiempo como humano y había visto a varias mujeres. Entonces, el sistema de escaneo en su cerebro, similar al de X y Zero, reaccionó, comparando las facciones de esa mujer con la base de datos que Rock tenía en su cabeza, los datos siendo muy similares a de alguien que él conocía… y que reconoció casi de inmediato.

"¿Mimi?¿Mimi Tasogare?" se preguntó con curiosidad, llamando la atención de la chica.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" preguntó ella, su mirada demostrando clara confusión.

"¿No me recuerdas? Soy Rock… bueno, Megaman."

"¿Megaman?"

"Peleé a tu lado contra _Mecron Prime_, junto con Dawn y los demás… el hermano de X."

"Oh… ¡Oh!¿Megaman?¿El chico de armadura azul?¡No te-! Aaahhhh…"

"¿Uh?¿Que pasó?"

"R-Rock, ¿Podrías quitar tu mano?"

El joven miró confundido a la chica, no entendiendo a que se refería, cuando notó que su mano derecha estaba sujetando algo muy blandito, algo que no sentía debido a que su brazo estaba doblado de una forma algo poco normal, lo que la había dormido, aunque al parecer sujetaba eso con algo de fuerza. No tardó mucho tiempo en reconocer que lo que sujetaba con su mano era uno de los voluptuosos, para una chica de su edad, pechos de Mimi, y que al parecer sujetaba con cierta fuerza. Rápidamente se sonrojó y miró a otro lado.

"M-me gustaría." Respondió. "Pero no puedo mover mi brazo, ya que se durmió con la caída. Puedes levantarte, si quieres."

La chica lo miró con cierto enfado, antes de comenzar a ponerse en pie, liberando su pecho de la mano del chico, quien se levantó luego de que ella lo hiciera. Rock sujetó su brazo dormido, intentando despertarlo al moverlo un poco. Miró de reojo a Mimi y, sin quererlo, sus ojos se posaron en el pecho de ella, notando lo grandes que eran para alguien de su edad. Lamentablemente para él, Mimi notó que la miraba y rápidamente colocó sus manos sobre su pecho.

"Pervertido." Comentó ella, sonrojándose un poco.

"¿Eh?" cuestionó Rock, antes de darse cuneta de lo que hablaba la chica. "¡N-no, no, no!¡Te equivocas!"

"Estabas mirándome fijamente."

"B-bueno, no lo niego… ¡Pero no fue con morbo! … fue con curiosidad."

"¿Uh?"

"B-bueno, yo antes era un robot, y algo inferior a mi hermano X, por lo que no tengo la misma capacidad de razonamiento. Ahora que soy humano, tengo mucha curiosidad por todo y, bueno… disculpa."

Rock bajó la mirada un poco, sintiéndose apenado. Mimi lo miró de reojo y sonrió un poco, no pudiendo quedarse enfadada mucho tiempo con él.

"Bueno, te perdono." Comentó la chica. "Además, no eres el primero que hace eso, aunque si noté que no lo hiciste con morbo como los demás. Es el problema de tener mucho."

"Hehe, lo siento."

"No importa." Dijo Mimi, girándose para ver a Rock, esta vez ya más animada. "Vaya, no te reconocí sin tu traje. ¿Qué te pasó?"

"Bueno, me volví humano hace unos días, así que por eso tengo esta apariencia."

"¿Cómo X y Zero? Vaya."

"Si, como no estuviese, era normal que te sorprendieras… por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"No sé, ni siquiera sé donde estoy. Sólo sé que tenía que entrenar y entrenar."

"Bueno, estas en la galaxia _Duat_, en uno de sus planetas."

"¡¿Galaxia _Duat_?!¿A donde iban a ir los demás para vencer a Anubis?¿Que estoy haciendo aquí?"

"Quizás a ayudar… pero, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?"

"No lo sé." Dijo Mimi, sentándose en el suelo, recargándose en una pared y llevándose ambas manos a su cabeza. "Lo único que recuerdo fue una intensa luz luego de que venciera a unos _Snake Soldiers_ cuando me… cuando me convertí en _Súper_."

"¿_Súper_?¿Alcanzaste la forma de _Súper_ _N-Warrior_?"

"Eso creo…"

"¿Eso crees?"

"Si, no recuerdo nada… sólo recuerdo que estaba entrenando para controlar la transformación o algo… y luego estoy aquí."

_**Música de fon**__**do**__**: **__-_ _76-The Mako City- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core; Final Fantasy VII)_

Rock se sentó a lado de ella y colocó una de sus manos en su hombro, tratando de calmarla, ya que estaba bastante confundida por lo que estaba pasando.

"No te preocupes." Comentó el chico. "Quizás estés aquí por una razón en especial y, por ahora, tienes amnesia. Ya verás que todo se resolverá y con el tiempo recuperarás tus recuerdos. Si no, cuando regresemos, iremos a _Novaterra_ a ver que pueden hacer ellos por tus memorias."

Mimi volteó a verlo y le sonrió dulcemente, antes de abrazarlo con fuerza, provocando que Rock se sonrojara mucho.

"Gracias por decir eso." Dijo la chica. "Tienes razón, quizás esté aquí por algo, probablemente para ayudarlos. No sé como, pero siento que soy mucho más fuerte que antes."

"Que bien, porque necesitaremos de toda la ayuda posible." Respondió Rock. "¿Nos ayudarás?"

"¡Claro!"

"uh… ¿Interrumpo algo?"

Ambos jóvenes voltearon a un lado, viendo que en la esquina se encontraba Viku mirándolos con confusión, antes de ellos darse cuenta de que aún estaban abrazados. Se soltaron casi de inmediato, sonrojándose un poco, antes de que Mimi mirara al recién llegado con desconfianza.

"¿Quién eres tu?"

"Eso mismo puedo preguntarte."

"Tranquilo, no hay problema." Comentó Rock, poniéndose frente a ellos. "Mimi, él es Viku, un _Keyblade Apprentice_ y aprendiz del _Dark Sage_ Raphael. Viku, ella es Mimi, una _N-Warrior_ que nos ayudó en el combate contra _Mecron_."

"Oh." Comentaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

"¿Me explican que pasa?" preguntó el aprendiz de mago con confusión. "¿De donde salió ella?"

"Te lo explico en el camino." Respondió Rock. "Tenemos que seguir."

"¿A dónde van?" Cuestionó Mimi.

"Buscamos a los demás, por lo que tenemos que seguir."

"¿Puedo acompañarlos? No creo que quiera quedarme aquí sola sin a donde ir."

"Seguro, como quiera no te dejaría ir sola."

"Oye, Rock." Empezó Viku. "Esta es la sensación a la que te referías, ¿No?"

"¿Sensación?" preguntó Mimi.

"Bueno, nos separamos de los demás." Empezó el exrobot. "Sentí que tenía que ir por este camino por alguna razón en especial, aunque no sabía el porqué. Pero ahora lo sé; tenía que esperar a encontrarte."

"¿Sabías que venía?"

"No concientemente, pero al parecer lo sabía, aunque no sé porqué…"

"Porque nuestros corazones están conectados." Respondió Viku, llamando la atención de los otros dos. "_Master Raphael_ decía eso siempre; que los corazones de los _N-Warriors_ estaban conectados entre si, no importando la distancia. Por esta conexión es por la que quizás sentiste a Mimi cerca."

"Es probable…" comentó Rock. "¿Pero porqué yo?"

"Quizás tienes algo especial con Mimi." Respondió el joven mago, haciendo que el exRobot lo mirara confundido y que Mimi, por alguna razón, bajara la cabeza, sonrojada un poco.

"Bueno, sea como sea, hay que seguir." Expresó Rock, invocando su Keyblade y colocándose su armadura. "¡Vámonos!"

"¡Muy bien!"

Así, luego de que Mimi se colocara su armadura de _Rayquaza_, los tres guerreros comenzaron a correr, continuando su camino en busca de sus demás compañeros.

_**-Fin de la música de fondo-**_

* * *

A varios mundos de distancia, estaba una enorme fortaleza en el inferior de una montaña, en cuyo interior estaba resguardado el portal al siguiente mundo. Alrededor de esta fortaleza, en medio de una cordillera montañosa, había una decena de _Ha'taks Motherships_ destruidas en el suelo, la mitad cortada en trozos, la otra congelada por todo el casco y su interior.

En el interior de la fortaleza, centenas de _Snake Soldiers_ combatían a dos invasores, el _N-Warrior_ Alan y el _Dragon Knight_ Fly, quienes entraron a sus territorios para accesar al siguiente mundo. Los dos guerreros de la _Nova Alliance_ se enfrentaban a este ejército, fácilmente ganándoles a la gran cantidad de soldados debido a sus poderes tan superiores.

Varios soldados eran congelados de golpe y así caían al suelo sin poder moverse, gracias al aire helado de Alan, quien saltaba de lado a lado, evitando los disparos de los _Snake Soldiers_ que aún quedaban. Por otro lado, Fly atacaba a los soldados… pero no los mataba en si. En lugar de eso, usaba su _Súper_ velocidad para atacar a los soldados, pero detenía su espada a escasos milímetros del cuerpo de su victima, creando suficiente presión de aire para desmayar al soldado, aún con sus armaduras protectoras. Luego de unos momentos, todos los soldados cayeron desmayados o congelados, permitiéndoles a ambos héroes descansar un rato luego del combate.

_**Música de fon**__**do**__**: **__-_ _110-The Other Promise- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix)_

"Oye, Fly, ¿Estás bien?" cuestionó Alan, acercándose al caballero dragón.

"Si, estoy bien, gracias." Respondió el chico con cierta

"Me alegro." Expresó, mirando a los hombres caídos por los cortes de Fly. "Me sorprende que puedas controlar tu poder para desmayar a tus oponentes pero no matarlos ni lastimarlos de gravedad… de hecho, no debería sorprenderme."

"Si, es que yo no quiero matarlos. Se ven tan humanos que no quisiera hacerlo."

"Si, entiendo, pero ellos no son humanos como los de tu galaxia… de hecho, creo que los humanos de _Quest Galalaxy _ y del _Nintenverse Galaxy_ son genéticamente diferentes a pesar de sus apariencias."

"He, bueno, no sé de eso, ya que no presté mucha atención a cosas de ciencia… nunca fui bueno para eso."

"Entiendo… bueno, entonces sigamos, el siguiente _Pharaohn_ no está lejos, sólo nos falta unos cuantos mundos, y tenemos unas seis horas para llegar a la _Necrópolis_. Vamos."

"Disculpa. Antes de seguir, quiero pedirte un favor."

"¿Uh?¿Y cual es, Fly?"

"Quiero que, cuando lleguemos a la pirámide, sigas adelante, mientras yo detengo al _Pharaohn_."

"¿Uh?¿Estás seguro? Casi puedo controlar la transformación de un _Súper_ _N-Warrior_ _Lv2_, así que, si peleamos los dos, quizás sea más fácil vencerlo."

"No lo dudo, pero no sabemos si es más fuerte que el otro al que te has enfrentado, por eso no podemos perder el tiempo. Nos quedan seis horas, pero tu mismo dijiste que corriendo tardaríamos unas cuatro horas y media, casi cinco, por lo que no podemos quedarnos a pelear los dos juntos y perder tiempo."

"Bueno, en eso tienes razón, pero… ¿Seguro que podrás contra el siguiente _Pharaohn_ solo? Sé que los del anillo interno son más fuertes que los del externo, así que probablemente haya problemas."

"Si, no hay problema, aún tengo ambos _emblemas Dragón_ que me ayudarán si todo se pone peligroso."

"Que muy probablemente sea… Disculpa, Fly, pero incluso con ambas marcas activadas en tus puños, tu fuerza es, si bien superior a un _Súper_ _N-Warrior_, no puede contra uno en nivel dos."

"No te preocupes por eso, tengo un as bajo la manga."

"¿Un as? … no me digas que tienes otra transformación."

"Si, se podría decir que si."

"Bueno, si estás tan seguro de que puedes contra el siguiente _Pharaohn_, entonces lucharás contra él solo mientras me adelanto."

"Muy bien, entonces vamos."

Los dos héroes comenzaron a correr nuevamente, buscando el portal que los llevaría al siguiente mundo. Luego de unos pocos minutos, lograron encontrar dicho portal y entrar a el, viajando a otro nuevo mundo. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron al nuevo planeta, fueron deslumbrados… literalmente.

"¡Woa!¿Que rayos-?" cuestionó Alan, cerrando sus ojos, al igual que el joven a lado de él.

"¿Por qué hace tanta luz?" preguntó Fly, tratando de mantener sus ojos abiertos para poder ver, aunque eso no era posible. "No veo nada."

"Ni yo, ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?" se preguntó el joven _N-Warrior_, antes de hacer aparecer el _N-Mod_ en su muñeca izquierda. "Materializa un par de lentes oscuros."

"_**Afirmativo, materializando objetos seleccionados."**_

Del aparato en la muñeca de Alan, salieron dos láseres verdes, comenzando a formar una figura con datos. Al terminar de formar la figura, los datos se volvieron reales y dos pares de lentes oscuros, algo puntiagudos, aparecieron flotando en el aire. Ambos héroes tomaron estos anteojos, apenas logrando verlos en el aire, y se los colocaron sobre sus ojos, ya pudiendo ver el mundo nuevamente.

"Que extraños lentes." Comentó Fly, dándose cuenta de la forma de los anteojos, una que, al parecer, Alan aborrecía.

"Uh, _Kamina-shades_ del _Gurren Lagann_… como odio esa serie." Respondió Alan. "Bueno, al menos espero que me vea más 'cool' con ellos puestos."

"¿Dónde estamos?"

"Bueno, parece que… ¡Woa!"

_**Música de fon**__**do**__**: **__-_ _188-Air's Rock- _(**Soundtrack: **_Golden Sun Lost Ages)_

Lo que sorprendió a Alan fue el hecho de que, frente a él, estaba un mundo completamente cubierto de nubes, sólo un camino siendo visible sobre estas, mientras ellos mismos estaban sobre una plataforma, elevada en el aire por un pilar que se ergía de entre las nubes. El joven _N-Warrior_ rápidamente activó los anteojos, que eran también una especie de censor, algo así como los ojos de X y Zero, mostrando grandes cantidades de información en su superficie.

"uh, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" cuestionó Fly con curiosidad.

"Trato de analizar el lugar." Respondió Alan. "Al parecer, estamos a cientos de kilómetros sobre la superficie…"

"¿Tan alto? Entonces, ¿estamos en el cielo?"

"Si, eso parece… espera, según esto, no hay superficie aquí."

"¿Uh?¿Como?"

"Bueno, según esto, debajo de las nubes hay… nada, sólo más y más nubes por kilómetros, la presión aumentando hasta que llega a un punto en el que llegas al corazón del planeta. Se parece mucho al planeta _Júpiter_ de la galaxia donde vengo, por lo que supongo que este planeta es…"

"¿Un planeta gaseoso?" cuestionó Fly, llamando la atención del joven.

"Oh, parece que si sabes que es uno de esos."

"Eso aprendí cuando entrenaba en el _Holy Teran Kingdom_. De hecho, la _Madre Dragon_ me mandó a entrenar en un planeta gaseoso para soportar la gravedad sobre una plataforma suspendida en el aire. Por eso reconocí un poco el lugar."

"Entiendo… interesante, así que así se ve un planeta gaseoso de cerca."

"Si pero, ¿Por qué no me siento tan pesado? En el planeta a donde fui a entrenar, la gravedad era más grande."

"Bueno, según los datos, la razón por la que no sentimos la gravedad es porque esta plataforma genera un sistema que anula esta fuerza. Mientras estemos aquí, no nos pasará nada."

"Ya veo… ¿Y sabes el porqué de la luz?"

"Bueno…" expresó Alan, mirando hacia arriba, siendo cegado de inmediato. "¡Rayos! Incluso con los anteojos no puedo ver directamente el sol. Esos significa que debe ser extremadamente brillante, quizás al nivel de una estrella blanca, quizás azul."

"Entonces, ¿es porque el sol de este sistema está más cerca?" preguntó Fly.

"No, es porque el sol de este sistema es mucho más brillante que las estrellas amarillas que existen en mayoría en nuestras galaxias."

"¿Estamos seguros?"

"Si, no te preocupes, la luz no nos matará y el campo magnético de este planeta desvía toda radiación del espacio… aunque habría que preocuparnos de la radiación del mismo planeta."

"Bueno, eso no será problema mientras nos mantengamos en el camino, ¿no?"

"Si." Respondió Alan, mirando al camino amarillo, de unos dos metros de ancho, que estaba frente a ellos. "No salgamos de ese camino, ya que afuera, la gravedad debe ser muy grande."

"Está bien, entonces sigamos adelante."

"Si, el siguiente mundo es donde está el _Pharaohn_, así que no tardaremos mucho."

Así, los dos héroes comenzaron a correr, continuando su marcha. Sin embargo, cuando salieron de la plataforma y pisaron el camino que los llevaría al siguiente portal, la gravedad aumentó considerablemente, sorprendiendo a los dos héroes, quienes estuvieron a punto de perder el balance.

"¿P-porqué?" cuestionó Fly. "Creí que la gravedad adentro del camino sería menor."

"Rayos." Respondió Alan. "Creo que la gravedad artificial sólo estaba dentro de la plataforma donde está el portal, pero el camino no tiene."

La gravedad del planeta era sumamente grande, quizás superando los 100Gs, algo que Alan hallaba extraño, pero no tenía tiempo de pensarlo, ya que los estaba aplastando contra el suelo. Entonces, la _Marca del dragón_ apareció en la frente de Fly, mientras el cabello de Alan se volvía rubio. Al transformarse ambos, la presión de la gravedad les afectó menos, y los dos pudieron ponerse en pie, aunque aún sentían sus cuerpos pesados.

"Que bueno que podemos transformarnos, de lo contrario, hubiéramos estado en problemas." Comentó Alan.

"¿No sería difícil para la gente pasar por aquí?"

"Supongo que este camino también tiene una gravedad artificial, pero al saber que veníamos, la desactivaron."

"Querían mantenernos atrapados aquí."

"Afortunadamente, no somos como el ejército del _Nintenverse_. Si ellos hubieran venido con nosotros, hubieran muerto aplastados por su propio peso."

"Será mejor continuar." Expresó Fly. "La siguiente pirámide está cerca, ¿no?"

"En el siguiente planeta, creo. Sólo espero que no sea uno gaseoso, ya que si no, será más difícil pelear así."

"Entonces, continuemos."

Los dos héroes continuaron su marcha, corriendo más despacio ya que, aún transformados, sentían sus cuerpos pesar como toneladas, lo que alentaba sus pasos. Los fuertes vientos del planeta gaseoso, mucho más rápidos que los más fuertes de un mundo humano habitable, amenazaban a cada momento con tirarlos del camino, lanzarlos hacia el planeta y, mientras caían, al elevarse la presión de forma alarmante, sus cuerpos podrían compactarse por esta y morir… o podrían quedar atrapados de por vida. Sin embargo, al ser súper guerreros, podían mantenerse en el camino y, en caso de caer, no morirían por la presión y podrían salir del lugar… pero les tomaría algo de tiempo, mismo que no tenían.

Varios minutos después, los dos guerreros llegaron a la otra plataforma del otro lado del planeta, donde la gravedad artificial actuó de nuevo. Los héroes tocaron el portal y fueron transportados a otro planeta, este era ya mucho más normal que el anterior; arena amarilla hasta donde los ojos podían llegar a ver, y estamos hablando de ojos de _N-Warrior_, aunque había una densa capa de nubes que, extrañamente, parecía estar dividida en varias bandas; unas viajando a la derecha y otras a la izquierda, y todas viajando a una velocidad impresionante.

"¿Porqué las nubes de mueven tan rápido?" cuestionó Fly.

"No tengo idea, debe ser algún efecto especial de este planeta." Respondió Alan con seriedad. "Aunque es extraño, sólo los planetas gaseosos tienen ese estilo de bandas de nubes viajando a gran velocidad, y no estamos en uno… creo."

"Pues el suelo está muy firme… bueno, lo más firme que puede estar con la arena."

"Si, eso puedo verlo… y también veo la pirámide dorada." Expresó Alan, señalando a lo lejos una columna de energía púrpura que se elevaba como columna al cielo, atravesando las nubes que estaban en el lugar. "Muy bien, vamos."

"Oh vaya, así que ustedes son los que vinieron a enfrentarme, ¿no?"

Ambos héroes se colocaron en guardia, girando rápidamente para ver que, detrás de ellos, se encontraba el guerrero dorado que protegía ese mundo; el _Pharaohn_ de ese planeta, con un casco que evitaba ver su rostro. Los dos, instintivamente, dieron un salto hacia atrás para mantener su distancia, y que estaban en la zona de peligro al tener al _Pharaohn_ a menos de tres metros de distancia. Alan invocó su _Frozen Terra Keyblade_ y preparó las otras tres, mientras que Fly sujetó su espada especial, desenfundándola con facilidad, ya que la espada sabía que era un enemigo peligroso el que estaba frente a ellos.

El guerrero dorado se les quedó viendo, a través de los lentes de su enorme casco con forma de serpiente, cerciorándose de que eran los verdaderos guerreros de la _Nova Alliance_ que habían venido a enfrentarlo. Al ver que si eran, sonrió un poco.

"Bienvenidos, los estaba esperando. Yo soy el guerrero que protege este planeta, uno de los quince guerreros de Anubis; Atem, _**Pharaohn of Ra**_." Expresó el guerrero dorado, manteniendo a los dos héroes en guardia.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _183-Sol Sanctum- _(**Soundtrack: **_Golden Sun)_

Varios mundos de distancia, en un planeta desértico como los primeros a los que habían visitado, uno de los tres portales con forma de pirámide se abrió, dejando salir a una persona de ese lugar; la joven _N-Warrior_ Kristal, quien rápidamente se colocó en guardia para evitar cualquier ataque sorpresa que, al ver que no llegaba y que no detectaba signos de vida o aparatos eléctricos cerca, se relajó un poco. La joven hechicera miró en todas direcciones, dándose cuenta del mundo desértico donde estaba, y que ella había aparecido en medio de la nada, sobre una plataforma sobre la arena donde estaba el portal, a diferencia de los templos en otros mundos.

"Vaya, parece que este mundo no lo toman tan enserio. Ni un templo para proteger el portal le construyeron." Expresó al joven rubia, con sus manos en la cintura. "Y, al parecer, también los mundos se vuelven más normales mientras más avanzo al interior de la galaxia. Bien, podré seguir mi camino con mayor facilidad."

La joven hechicera caminó un poco, antes de voltear hacia atrás y ver el portal de donde venía.

"Hace unos momentos que no siento el aura de la _Pharaohn_ con la que Lucy y Raichu están peleando, por lo que creo que le ganaron. Me alegro, aunque han de estar muy débiles." Expresó ella, antes de mirar en otra dirección, especialmente hacia el cielo. "Alan-kun…"

Kristal estaba preocupada por su novio, ya que no había sentido su presencia debido a que estaban muy separados. Sin embargo, mientras más se acercaba al centro de la galaxia, podía percibir más su presencia, al este también acercarse al centro. Llevándose una mano al pecho, la joven suspiró un poco, mirando de nuevo el cielo.

"No debo preocuparme, sé que está bien, puedo sentir su aura aún igual de fuerte. Apenas han pasado unas horas desde que nos volvimos a separar, pero ya lo extraño mucho. Alan-kun, espero poder verte de nuevo y saber que estás bien." Expresó, sonrojándose profundamente. "Y también, quiero regresar al _Nintenverse_ contigo, para poder cumplir la promesa que te hice; que tu y yo… tu y yo tendríamos…"

El simple pensamiento de ambos estar en una situación más personal hizo que ella se sonrojara más, casi pareciendo un tomate. No podía negarlo; era casi tan pervertida como él, sólo que nunca lo expresaba, pero desde el momento en que ella le prometió eso, no había podido quitárselo de su mente, así como las varias imágenes que venían y se iban como la luz, pero que ella era capaz de reconocer, haciendo que se sonrojara más.

"Alan-kun…"

Entonces, sus pensamientos algo indecentes fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de uno de los portales piramidales a lado del de donde ella había salido, manteniéndola en guardia e invocando su _Keyblade_ para estar preparada. Un sujeto salió de este portal, con ropas negras y una gran espada, el arma siendo lo suficiente como para que la joven hechicera se sintiera amenazada. Entonces, el sujeto volteó a verla… y le saludó.

"¡Yo!" expresó el sujeto, uno que ella reconoció.

"¿Ichigo?" cuestionó con curiosidad, bajando la _Keyblade_.

"Que bueno que veo a alguien conocido, creí que me había perdido."

"¿Perdido?"

"Si, anduve deambulando por unos planetas por una hora, pero al parecer elegí el camino correcto."

"Ten cuidado, si no, te hubieras quedado aquí eternamente en esta galaxia." Expresó Kristal, antes de darse cuenta de algo más. "¿Dónde están Dawn y Tai?"

"Se quedaron peleando contra un _Pharaohn_ y al parecer le ganaron. Yo me adelanté, ya que tenía que llegar antes con Anubis."

"Bueno, creo que tenemos un mismo camino que seguir así que, ¿me acompañas?"

"Claro, tu debes saber que camino seguir y no quiero perderme nuevamente."

"Si, lo sé, y yo no quiero ir sola a lo desconocido." Comentó Kristal, mirando hacia delante. "Nos acercamos al centro de la galaxia, así que no sabemos que puede haber ahí. Quizás muchos enemigos."

"Tienes razón." Dijo Ichigo, llevando su espada a su hombro. "No sabemos que hay adelante. Entonces vayamos adelante."

"Si, vamos."

Con esto dicho, ambos héroes continuaron su marcha, corriendo hacia el centro de la galaxia _Duat_, a donde estaba _Anubis_.

**Fin del ****Capitulo 57

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. El Pharaohn nos sorprendió, apareciendo detras de nosotros. Es bastante fuerte, por lo que tenemos que tener cuidado con él. Fly, ¿Seguro que quieres pelear solo contra él?

**Fly: **No hay tiempo para que los dos luchemos juntos. Yo lo detendré, por mientras sigue adelante. ¡Atem!¡Yo seré tu oponente!

**Atem: **¿Podrás hacerlo? Pelear contra mi por tu cuenta será el mayor error que hayas cometido.

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: _**_Atem el guerrero del fuego dorado._**

**Fly: **¿Por qué preguntaste eso?

**Alan:** Creí que era alguien más...**  
**

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** Hey gente, algo tarde, pero aquí está. ¿Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado._

_No tengo mucho que decir de este capítulo, más que... bueno, nada..._

_Unas cosas a comentar:_

_1- Aunque Sigma sea un humano ahora, sigue teniendo la apariencia de Reploid, incluso la gema clavada en su frente y ojos azules. En apariencia no ha cambiado, sólo que ahora es humano.._

_2- El que se fue con los Mavericks a crear su propia civilización era Lumine, __-Spoiler- __el villano del Megaman X8 -Spoiler-_

_3- En cuanto al Soundtrack, el que está ahora será reemplazado por el que está creandose de los reescritos del Ep 1,2, 3 y 4. Varias canciones del que está ahora serán reutilizados. El que está ahora, el que uso en este Episodio, debe rondar los 800 Megas, casi 1 giga de soundtrack. ¿Les parece mucho?_

_4- Ichigo es el Ichigo de la serie, pero estoy llevandolo de una forma diferente al de la serie, por lo que tanto él como otros Shinigamis pueden actuar diferentes o tener otras habilidades. Algo así como en el Episodio anterior con los personajes de Hack, cuya realidad la coloqué en otra situación. El mundo de Bleach sigue una historia paralela al de la original, pero con algunas modificaciones._

_Bueno, creo que es todo, por lo que me despido. Nos vemos el otro Domingo. Sobres._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	59. Cap 58: Atem, del fuego dorado

_**11/OCT/09

* * *

**_

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

En uno de los tantos mundos de la galaxia _Duat_, Rock y Viku corrían para encontrarse con los demás guerreros. Viku se cansó, ya que no estaba tan acostumbrado a correr largas distancias como los demás, así que ambos decidieron descansar. Rock comenzó a explorar, buscando algo que los ayudara, cuando algo cayó del cielo… literalmente. Ahora, sobre él, estaba Mimi Tasogare, una _N-Warrior_ que antes les había ayudado. No sabía como había llegado ahí, pero sentía que había dominado la transformación a _Súper_ _N-Warrior_. Viku llegó con ellos y, luego de una presentación, el nuevo grupo de tres continuaron su camino.

Mientras tanto, Fly y Alan luchaban contra un gran ejército de Anubis, que protegían una fortaleza donde estaba el portal a otro mundo. El joven _Dragon Knight_ le pidió a su compañero el poder pelear solo contra el enemigo que le tocaba, ya que no les quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que Anubis absorbiera todo el poder de las _Chaos_ y _Balance_ _Keyblades_, y de la _Guardiana Mokona_. Ambos guerreros continuaron su camino, llegando a un nuevo planeta desértico, decididos a destruir el cristal oscuro que les tocaba… cuando el _Pharaohn_, Atem de _Ra_, apareció detrás de ellos, sin que ninguno se diera cuenta.

¿Qué misterios tendrá este _Pharaohn_?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

_**Capitulo 58: Atem el guerrero del fuego dorado.**_

_**Música de fon**__**do**__**: **__-_ _189-Jupiter Lighthouse- _(**Soundtrack: **_Golden Sun Lost Ages)_

Alan y Fly mantenían su guardia, ya que no sabían lo que ese _Pharaohn_ podría hacer en un momento de distracción.

'_No vi cuando se movió.'_ Pensó Alan seriamente. _'Ni siquiera sabía que estaba detrás de nosotros, no sentí su aura ni nada.'_

'_Es de cuidado.'_ Pensó Fly, sujetando fuertemente su espada. _'¿Estuvo atrás de nosotros desde el inicio?¿O acaso se movió rápido?'_

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó el _Pharaohn_ con cierta sorpresa. "Les he dicho quien soy, ahora me gustaría saber contra quien me enfrentaré."

"Yo soy Alan, _N-Warrior_ de la _Nintenverse Galaxy_."

"Y yo soy Fly, _Dragon Knight_ de la _Quest Galaxy._"

"Así que un _N-Warrior_ y un _Dragon Knight_, ¿eh? Interesante."

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron en guardia, ambos sujetando sus armas con fuerza, preparados por si algo pasaba. Sin embargo, Fly miraba extrañado al sujeto, como que algo le parecía bastante curioso.

"Algo no está bien." Comentó el caballero dragón en voz baja, antes de mirar a Alan. "Creo que algo está mal en esta imagen."

"Si, me acabo de dar cuenta." Respondió el joven guerrero de hielo. "Es extraño."

"¿Qué sucede?¿No pelearán conmigo?" cuestionó el _Pharaohn_. "Muy bien, entonces tendré que hacerlo yo."

"¡Vamos Fly!_¡BLIZZAGA!_"

"_¡MERAZOMA!_"

Una nube de aire congelado y una bola de fuego, cada uno al lado opuesto de la temperatura media, salieron de las manos de ambos héroes, viajando a gran velocidad hacia el guerrero dorado mientras ambas se orbitaban el uno al otro. Ambos ataques llegaron contra el _Pharaohn_ pero, para sorpresa de los dos, simplemente pasó a través de él como si nada.

"¿Ilusión?" cuestionó Alan.

"Por eso no podía sentir su presencia." Expresó Fly con seriedad.

"Entonces, eso significa que… ¡Cuidado!"

Al momento de gritar, ambos héroes voltearon hacia atrás, viendo un destello a lo lejos; una cantidad innumerable de golpes dorados cerca de la velocidad de la luz. Alan invocó otra _Keyblade_, la _Articuno_, y comenzó a bloquear los golpes con ambas llaves, mientras Fly, usando sólo su _Fly's Sword_ y activando ambos emblemas en sus puños, empezó a hacer lo mismo. Ambos guerreros fueron empujados hacia atrás poco a poco por los grandes números de ataques que estaban atravesando sus defensas, a veces golpeándolos seriamente, aunque no podían ceder o serían arrasados por los ataques.

Luego de cómo unos diez segundos de ataques, los destellos dorados dejaron de venir, permitiendo a ambos héroes relajarse un poco, aunque rápidamente se arrodillaron, ya que habían sufrido muchos golpes en sus estómagos y piernas.

"Esos ataques fueron rápidos." Expresó Fly, respirando con dificultad. "Nunca había visto ataques así, sólo los de los _Gold Saints_."

"Y eso no es todo." Respondió Alan, también respirando con dificultad. "Un _Pharaohn_ puede atacar a la velocidad de la luz, así que estos ataques no fueron nada para él, sólo nos trataba de probar que tan rápidos éramos."

"Exactamente." Expresó el _Pharaohn_, apareciendo delante de ellos como un holograma. "Estos ataques eran para ver que tan rápidos eran. Supuse que con una velocidad un setenta por ciento la de la luz sería suficiente para ver que tan rápidos serían."

Fly se le quedó mirando seriamente a la imagen del _Pharaohn_, apretando un poco los dientes y las manos. Recordaba el breve encuentro que tuvo con el _Pharaohn_ con el que Ichigo se enfrentó, y como fue que rechazó su ataque con la dureza de su escudo.

'_Eso significa que este Pharaohn también tiene un arma igual de fuerte que el escudo de Seker.'_ Pensó el joven espadachín. _'Si me enfrento a él solo…'_

"¿Es acaso un holograma?" cuestionó Alan, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Fly.

"No, no lo es." Respondió el _Pharaohn_. "Yo soy el _Pharaohn_ _of Ra_, guerrero que controla la luz, por lo que puedo crear una imagen de mi mismo por medio de esta desde cualquier parte de la galaxia."

"Vaya forma de engañarnos con esa imagen." Expresó el _N-Warrior_, poniéndose de pie, al igual que Fly. "Por poco caemos."

"Cayeron en ella, en realidad. Fue un error el no haberse dado cuenta al no detectar mi _Ka_ cuando me vieron."

"Bueno, eso es porque nos hemos enfrentado a gente que esconde su aura, así que no es algo muy extraño."

"Quizás tengas razón… bueno, los estaré esperando en la pirámide, vengan si es que quieren morir jóvenes." Expresó, su imagen desvaneciéndose en el aire, dejando de nuevo a ambos héroes solos.

"¿Estas seguro de querer pelear sólo contra él?" cuestionó Alan a su compañero con cierta preocupación.

"Si, estoy seguro." Respondió Fly sin dudar. "Tu tienes que seguir tu camino, así que no hay opción, si peleamos juntos, quizás la pelea sea más corta, pero no nos alcanzará el tiempo."

"Muy bien, si estás tan seguro de eso, entonces te dejaré pelear. Sin embargo, habrá que hacer un plan, ya que no creo que el _Pharaohn_ me deje pasar tan fácilmente."

"Si, lo sé…"

Los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia delante, moverse a gran velocidad y luego volver a caminar lentamente, decidiendo hacer esto debido a que no sabrían cuando el _Pharaohn_ decidiera atacarlos. Se tardarían un poco más, pero no tenían otra opción. Unos minutos después, los héroes llegaron a una zona de rocas puntiagudas que salían de la tierra y se elevaban hasta tres metros de altura, una región algo distinta a la zona de desierto en todas direcciones. Los jóvenes se detuvieron, ya que frente a ellos estaba la enorme pirámide dorada, emitiendo energía hacia el cielo.

_**Música de fon**__**do**__**: **__-_ _82-The Mako-Controlling Organization- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core; Final Fantasy VII)_

Mirándose unos a otros, los dos guerreros entraron a la pirámide, preparándose por si había trampas en el lugar. Unos momentos después, llegaron al salón principal de la pirámide, donde estaba el cristal oscuro y el trono del _Pharaohn_… y el _Pharaohn_, sentado en el.

"Bienvenidos, guerreros." Expresó desde su trono. "Yo soy Atem, _Pharaohn_ _of Ra_, y seré el que los detenga aquí."

"Muy seguro de ti mismo, ¿no?" cuestionó Alan con cierto sarcasmo.

"Por supuesto, porque soy un dios."

"Eso nos dijeron los demás _Pharaohns_, y ya mis compañeros han matado a varios y no hemos perdido a ninguno."

"Entonces, ustedes serán los primeros en perecer. ¿Están listos?"

Los tres se colocaron en guardia, ya que sería el comienzo de la batalla entre guerreros guardianes de distintas galaxias. Un combate épico como los demás…

"Antes de empezar, quiero pedir algo." Expresó Alan, sorprendiendo a su compañero.

"¿Ah si?¿Que es?" cuestionó el _Pharaohn_.

"Muéstrame tu rostro."

"¿Mi rostro?"

"¿En que está pensando?" cuestionó Fly con curiosidad.

"No es nada, sólo quiero ver si es alguien quien pienso." Respondió el guerrero de hielo. "¿Qué dices?¿Nos lo muestras?"

"Lo consideraré como un último deseo antes de morir, así que lo haré."

El _Pharaohn_ se llevó las manos a su cabeza, sujetando su enorme máscara que le cubría toda la cabeza, los seguros que la sujetaba se abrían con sólo su voluntad. El tiempo parecía volverse muy lento para los héroes mientras el guerrero dorado se quitaba su casco lentamente, hasta que al final se lo retiró por completo. Alan, quien al parecer estaba esperando algo, se sintió decepcionado al ver al guerrero dorado, de piel oscura, cabello negro, largo hasta sus hombros, con las puntas color rojizo, y unos ojos celestes bastante penetrantes, además de una enorme cicatriz por encima de su ojo derecho.

"Vaya, no es." Expresó Alan con resignación.

"¿De que habla?" cuestionó Fly, sumamente confundido.

"No, es que pensé que se trataba de otro Atem, de la serie de _Yu-Gi-Oh!_, ya que sus voces se parecen mucho y controla el poder de la luz. Pero al parecer me equivoqué."

"Oh…"

"Bueno, he cumplido tu último deseo." Expresó el _Pharaohn_, colocándose en guardia. "Es hora de que mueran."

"Lo siento, pero no puedo permitirlo." Dijo Alan, también colocándose en guardia, aunque desvaneciendo sus _Keyblades_. "Tengo alguien quien me está esperando, así que no puedo morir… además, ella me prometió algo, así que me sirve de motivación."

"¿Kristal le prometió algo?¿Que es?" cuestionó Fly con curiosidad.

"He, te lo diré cuando crezcas."

"Pero si ya casi tengo quince…"

"Cuando cumplas dieciséis, aún eres joven para saberlo." Respondió Alan, ganándose por un momento una mirada de odio de parte del joven caballero dragón. "Como sea, es algo que me impulsa a seguir adelante."

"Muy bien." Expresó el _Pharaohn_. "Veamos si es suficiente como para superar mi fortaleza."

"¡Lo será!¡Aquí voy!"

_**Música de fon**__**do**__**: **__-_ _83-Battle of God- _(**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh!)_

Alan comenzó a correr hacia el _Pharaohn_, quien lo miraba seriamente. El joven _N-Warrior_ reunió gran cantidad de aire congelado en su puño derecho, enfriando el ambiente del lugar en toda la habitación.

"_¡ARTICUNO RYUUSEIKEN!_"

Cientos de meteoros de hielo salieron del puño de Alan a una velocidad impresionante, enfriando el aire por donde pasaba. Sin embargo, el _Pharaohn_ Atem, que podía moverse a la velocidad de la luz, podía ver los ataques fácilmente y los bloqueaba con ambas manos, casi como si no se esforzara.

"¿Este es tu ataque más fuerte?" cuestionó Atem con arrogancia, mientras Alan sonreía.

"¿Eso crees?"

Entonces, Alan elevó su aura de repente, alcanzando el nivel de _Súper_ _N-Warrior_ _Lv 2_, incrementando la velocidad de sus ataques helados, algo que Atem notó casi de inmediato cuando tuvo que esforzarse más para bloquear los ataques del joven.

'_Rayos.'_ Pensó el _Pharaohn_. _'Sus ataques se vuelven más y más rápidos… y se están acercando a la velocidad de la luz.'_

Los meteoros de hielo venían más rápidos, queriendo congelar los brazos del enemigo, aunque estos no se congelaban debido a que estaban rodeados de un fuego dorado. Los ataques venían más y más rápidos, hasta que, a lo lejos, pudo ver un cometa de hielo sumamente grande acercándose rápidamente.

"_¡ARTICUNO SUISEIKEN!_" exclamó Alan, dando un golpe con su puño izquierdo y lanzando el enorme cometa de hielo, acercándose a gran velocidad hacia su oponente.

Atem miró el ataque y, luego de bloquear los últimos meteoros de Alan, bloqueó el enorme cometa con su puño derecho, deteniendo en si el puño izquierdo de Alan. El aire congelado del _N-Warrior_ y las llamas del _Pharaohn_ luchaban por mantener poder y no dejarse vencer por el oponente. Permanecieron así, empleando fuerza para superar al otro, cuando Alan, quien en ese momento estaba flotando como si estuviera impulsándose con unas alas, hizo parecer la _Keyblade_ _Diamond Dust_, la elevó sobre su cabeza y después la bajó con fuerza para golpear al _Pharaohn_ en la cabeza. Atem alzó su brazo izquierdo, envuelto en flamas doradas, y bloqueó la llave de hielo, generando grandes cantidades de vapor.

Entonces, Alan se impulsó sobre la cabeza del _Pharaohn_, queriendo caer a espaldas del guerrero dorado, con la intención de atacarlo por detrás, pero el _Egypteran_ sabía de este movimiento, se giró sobre si mismo y dio un golpe con su puño derecho, lanzando varios golpes dorados, destellos de fuego dorado, hacia el joven que venía cayendo. Alan invocó la _Frost Monarch Keyblade_ en su mano izquierda y con ambas _Keyblades_ comenzó a bloquear los ataques del _Pharaohn_, siendo empujado más y más hacia atrás por los ataques.

El joven _N-Warrior_ cayó al suelo sobre sus piernas, varios metros de donde estaba Atem, colocándose en guardia mientras sujetaba ambas _Keyblades_, preparándose para atacar… cuando miró que, detrás de él, estaba la puerta de salida de la pirámide.

"He, creo que funcionó." Expresó el joven.

"¿Qué dices?" cuestionó el _Pharaohn_ con confusión.

"El plan funcionó, estoy del otro lado de la pirámide, cerca de la salida." Respondió, antes de mirar a su compañero. "¡Fly!¡El resto te lo dejo esto en tus manos!" exclamó, antes de comenzar a correr hacia la salida.

"¡Espera!" exclamó el _Pharaohn_, dándose cuenta de que el joven guerrero quería escapar del lugar. "¡No te dejaré!"

"¡Detente!_¡ABAN STRASH!_"

Atem volteó hacia atrás, viendo que una onda de energía venía hacia él, por lo que tuvo que saltar un poco para evitar el corte, cayendo de nuevo a tierra sobre sus piernas mientras la onda de corte pasaba de largo y atravesaba una pared atrás de él, saliendo de la pirámide y perdiéndose en el horizonte. De vuelta en la pirámide, Atem miró hacia el frente, viendo al otro guerrero que estaba en el lugar; Fly, el joven _Dragon Knight_, con su espada hacia el frente, sujetándola al revés, con algunos restos de energía.

"¡No te dejaré atacarlo!¡Yo seré tu oponente!" Exclamó el joven con seriedad.

"Ah, si, el otro guerrero. ¿Cómo dices que te llamabas?"

"Yo soy un _Dragon Knight_ de la galaxia _Quest_, ¡soy Fly, el valiente!" Exclamó el joven con seguridad, demostrándole a su ponente que no tenía miedo.

"Ah, si, cierto, el guerrero de la galaxia _Quest_. ¿De verdad crees que podrías vencerme tu solo y destruir el cristal oscuro, _Pyramidars_? porque de ser así, no serías valiente, sino estúpido." Expresó Atem con frialdad.

"Así es, _Pharaohn_, he venido a destruir el cristal y así detener las ambiciones de tu malvado dios."

"¿Malvado dios? Se ve que no sabes de lo que hablas. _Anubis_ es un dios bondadoso, que sólo quiere nuestra seguridad y bienestar."

"¿Atacando a los demás seres inocentes? Alguien que ataca a los demás y se apodera de sus territorios es un ser malvado, ¡No permitiré eso!"

"Muy bien, chico, entonces tendré que demostrártelo a la fuerza. Te venceré y te enseñaré la bondad de nuestro dios."

"No me subestimes por mi apariencia."

"Claro que no lo hago." Comentó el _Pharaohn_ seriamente. "Puedo ver que eres un joven que ha tenido innumerables batallas y que eres un experto en el combate. _Dragon Knight_, ¡te tomaré enserio desde el inicio!"

_**Música de fon**__**do**__**: **__-_ _59-Location of Power~VS Travos- _(**Soundtrack: **_Hack//G.U.)_

El aura del _Pharaohn_ se elevó considerablemente, asediando todos los sentidos del _Dragon Knight_. Fly, en respuesta, elevó también su poder, haciendo aparecer la _Marca del Dragón_ en los dorsos de sus manos, preparándose para el ataque del _Pharaohn_. Entonces, el guerrero dorado desapareció, usando su sorprendente velocidad para confundir al muchacho, aunque esta sorpresa tuvo que convertirse en decisión, cuando levantó la espada al frente, bloqueando así la estocada de su rival, con la hoja de su espada deteniendo el arma de su oponente; una especie de lanza de energía dorada.

"Así que esta es tu arma especial, ¿No?" cuestionó Fly, empleando todas sus fuerzas para evitar ser derrotado por la fuerza de su rival.

"No, esta no es mi arma." Respondió el _Pharaohn_. "Quiero ver si eres lo suficientemente digno para usarla. ¡Vamos!"

Atem se giró sobre si mismo para darle un corte a Fly con el otro extremo de su lanza de energía, pero el chico logró moverse y bloquear este ataque también, antes de saltar hacia atrás y prepararse para atacar al guerrero.

"_¡MERAMI!_" Exclamó el joven, quien estaba en el aire, lanzándole una poderosa bola de fuego a su oponente, pero este sólo sonrió con arrogancia.

"¡Estúpido!" Exclamó el guerrero dorado. "¿De verdad crees que con este poder tan simple puedes hacerme algo?" Cuestionó, mientras que deshizo el _Merami_ con un movimiento de su mano. "¡Eres más estúpido que lo que-!"

"_¡ABÁN STRASH!_"

Atem se dio cuenta de que el _Merami_ fue sólo una distracción para que Fly tuviera el tiempo suficiente para realizar una de sus técnicas secretas. Sujetando la espada al revés, el valiente joven realizó el _Abán Strash_, una técnica de corte veloz y poderoso, capaz de cortar casi cualquier cosa. En una situación normal, con algo así ya hubiera terminado con cualquier rival… pero Atem no era un guerrero normal. Logrando ver la técnica del joven, el _Pharaohn_ levantó su lanza de energía y bloqueó el corte, resistiendo lo más que pudo hasta que la técnica comenzó a disiparse. Fly, quien tocó el suelo luego de esto, miró con cierto asombro y enfado lo que el _Pharaohn_ había hecho.

'_Es muy poderoso.'_ Pensó el muchacho. _'Sólo Hadler y Vearn han podido detener el Abán Strash de esa forma…' _pensó, mirando seriamente al _Pharaohn_. _Y sé que aún no ha peleado con todo su poder. Si estoy en lo cierto, este Pharaohn es más fuerte que Vearn, ya que es una especie de dios y, aunque Vearn decía que lo era, seguía siendo un demonio muy poderoso… esto no será fácil.'_

"Veo que te he sorprendido… apuesto que muy pocos han podido detener ese ataque tuyo con tanta facilidad." Expresó el guerrero dorado, sujetando con fuerza su arma. "Muy bien, chico, es mi turno de atacar… ¡Prepárate!"

Con sólo ese aviso, el _Pharaohn_ se volvió a lanzar contra Fly, dando varias estocadas con su lanza de energía, mismas que el _Dragon Knight_ lograba evitar y bloquear usando su espada. De vez en cuando, Atem daba giros sobre si mismo para intentar cortar a Fly con el otro extremo, aunque el joven era lo suficientemente ágil como para bloquearlo y evitarlo. Atem confundía a Fly en sus ataques, ya que a veces atacaba con estocadas rápidas, otras atacaba como si fuera una espada larga, y otras giraba para atacar con cualquiera de las dos puntas, el joven teniendo que acostumbrarse a estos tipos de ataques.

Entonces, en una muestra de agilidad, Atem logró dejar sin guardia a Fly, en posición ideal para poder cortarlo con el exterior de la hoja de su lanza de energía. Sin embargo, cuando la hoja estaba por golpearlo, esta impactó con una barrera invisible alrededor del joven, misma que lo protegió del corte, aunque aún así el impacto mandó al _Dragon Knight_ a volar algunos metros en el aire, antes de que pudiera recuperar su balance y lograr caer de pie en el suelo, colocándose nuevamente en guardia. El _Pharaohn_ lo miró con confusión, habiendo visto algo en un momento.

"¿Qué fue eso?" cuestionó el _Egypteran_. "Vi una aura protectora que te cubría, y no es similar a tu aura normal… ¿Qué es esa energía?"

"Es el _Aura Dragón_." Respondió Fly sin temor. "Es un aura protectora que nos rodea a nosotros los _Dragon Knights_. Bloquea cualquier tipo de ataque y hechizo que se nos lance, y es mucho más fuerte que el aura convencional."

"Entiendo, así que es como una especie de escudo protector que se activa cuando tu aura está en un nivel muy alto. Muy interesante, chico… pero no creo que sea invencible."

"¿Que?"

"Mira tu estómago…"

El joven miró hacia abajo y notó con asombro como, en la parte de su vientre, tenía una cortada algo larga, una que iba desde su costado izquierdo hasta mitad de su estómago, la poca sangre que brotaba manchaba un poco el traje protector azul que tenía debajo de su armadura.

'_¿Atravesó el Aura Dragón?'_ se preguntó el chico. _'Sabía que alguien como él podría hacerlo, pero no con esta… facilidad. Sé que no estoy luchando con todo mi poder, pero no creí que él…'_

"Interesante." Expresó el _Pharaohn_. "Esa extraña aura es mucho más fuerte de lo que creí, ya que, de no tenerla, ese corte en tu estómago hubiera sido uno que te hubiera partido en dos. Pero ahora que sé que tan fuerte es, sé como atravesarla."

Fly se colocó en guardia, ya que sabía que esto podría volverse más peligroso conforme pasaba el tiempo, mientras que el _Pharaohn_ lo miraba atentamente, listo para atacar.

"¡Aquí voy!" exclamó el guerrero dorado, lanzándose hacia delante.

Atem comenzó a generar varias estocadas doradas en dirección hacia el joven _Dragon Knight_, quien tuvo que empezar a moverse para evitarlas, ya que viajaban a una velocidad más que suficiente para atravesarlo. Algunos cortes fueron muy cercano a él, ya que podía sentir el 'filo' de la lanza rasguñar su piel, indicando que estaba atravesando su _Aura Dragón_ con facilidad. Luego de un momento de ser asediado, sabía que no podía seguir así ya que tarde o temprano sería atravesado por los ataques, por lo que decidió contra atacar.

Fly vio venir una estocada en especial y, usando su espada, la bloqueó, haciendo que pasara por un lado de su cuerpo, haciendo una abertura en la defensa de su rival. Mientras mantenía la lanza de energía debajo de él, Fly sujetó su espada al revés y comenzó a realizar su ataque, intentando cortar al _Pharaohn_ quien rápidamente desvaneció su lanza y la volvió a invocar justo frente a él, sujetándola con ambas manos, bloqueando el ataque de Fly, muy para su sorpresa.

El joven saltó hacia atrás, lanzándole un _Merazoma_, una bola de fuego a altas temperaturas, hacia el _Pharaohn_, quien fácilmente se hizo cargo de ella, antes de lanzarle su propia bola de fuego dorado. Fly, aún en el aire, concentró gran cantidad de _Aura Dragón_ en su espada y con ella rechazó el ataque de fuego de su rival para no salir lastimado. Al tocar el suelo y alzar la vista, el _Dragon Knight_ pudo ver que su oponente estaba justo frente a él, con la punta de su lanza a escasos centímetros de su rostro, a punto de atravesarlo. Rápidamente, Fly movió su cabeza a un lado, la punta de la lanza creándole un rasguño en su mejilla derecha, para luego saltar hacia su izquierda y alejarse un poco, aunque el _Pharaohn_ estaba de nuevo frente a él, con la intensión de partirlo en dos o de atravesarlo.

Fly bloqueó una vez más el ataque de su rival con su propia espada, tratando todo lo posible por no ser atravesado por esta. Luego de bloquear el arma de su enemigo una vez más, el joven reunió energía en su puño izquierdo y dio un golpe hacia el rostro de Atem, quien rápidamente arqueó su espalda para dejar que el ataque pasara sobre su cara a pocos centímetros, antes de impulsarse hacia atrás para mantener la distancia, una que el joven no quiso recortar.

"Eres bueno, chico." Expresó el _Pharaohn_, sujetando su lanza de energía con fuerza, aún en guardia. "La verdad no creí que fueras tan bueno. Creo que te he subestimado."

"No has peleado enserio, ¿verdad?" cuestionó Fly.

"Oh, ¿Te diste cuenta?"

"Puedo saberlo con sólo verlo y con mi experiencia con otro _Pharaohn_ hace unas horas; sé que te estás reservando tu máximo poder."

"Vaya, eres más astuto de lo que creía. Se ve que has estado combatiendo por mucho tiempo." Dijo Atem, girando su lanza rápidamente. "Muy bien, ¡veamos si puedes evitar esto, muchacho!" exclamó, haciendo un corte horizontal con su lanza. "_¡GOLDEN WALL!_"

De la onda de corte que generó Atem, se formó una pared de fuego dorado que comenzó a avanzar hacia al frente a una velocidad impresionante, calentando el aire por el que pasaba a una temperatura sumamente alta; la de un sol. Sin embargo, en lugar de moverse, Fly sólo esperó el ataque, elevando su aura y concentrándola alrededor de su cuerpo, generando un pilar de luz celeste. Entonces, cuando la pared de fuego dorado impactó contra el chico, las llamas que chocaron con el aura celeste se desvanecieron, permitiéndole al joven sobrevivir el ataque, sorprendiendo al _Pharaohn_, quien veía su ataque pasar alrededor del chico e impactar en una pared, atravesándola.

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?" cuestionó Atem con cierto asombro.

"Ya había visto una técnica similar." Exclamó Fly. "Un demonio del mundo de donde vengo usó una técnica similar a esta, así que la bloqueé de la misma forma. Una técnica así no me volverá a sorprender… y ahora es mi turno de atacar."

"Muy seguro de ti mismo, ¿No? Muy bien, sé que tu velocidad de ataque no es superior a la mía, pero te demostraré que mi lanza puede soportar todo ataque que hagas."

"Eso está por verse."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _106-Fang of Critias- _(**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh!)_

Fly elevó su aura considerablemente, sujetando su espada al revés y concentrando gran cantidad de energía en ella, dispuesto a realizar su técnica, levantando un poco su brazo derecho hacia el frente. Atem se preparó, sabiendo que lo que haría el joven sería poderoso y quizás peligroso, por lo que elevó su _Ka_, no quería correr riesgos. El joven _Dragon Knight_ miraba atentamente a su rival, sabiendo que este esperaba que moviera su brazo hacia atrás, posición de ataque para un _Aban Strash_. Ambos guerreros se miraron seriamente, esperando a que el otro hiciera un movimiento, todo estaba bastante tenso… hasta que, repentinamente, la mano izquierda de Fly se moviera la parte trasera de su cintura.

"_¡ABAN STRASH HALO!_" Exclamó Fly, realizando un sorpresivo _Aban Strash_ con la pequeña daga que tenía en su cinturón detrás de su espalda, una que ahora podía soportar el aura que emanaba.

Atem miró este ataque, algo sorprendido ya que no esperaba que el joven lo atacara con una daga escondida, realizando su técnica con esta. La onda de energía se acercaba hacia él, y alguien más débil caería en ese truco, pero para alguien como él, ese ataque sorpresivo no sería problema, ya que podía verlo con claridad.

"¿Ese es todo tu poder?" cuestionó Atem con cierta arrogancia. "¡Vamos, eso no es na-!¿Que-?"

Entonces, se dio cuenta de algo; Fly, luego de lanzar su ataque, se lanzó hacia su propio ataque, intentando alcanzarlo y, al parecer, lo lograría justo cuando llegue a él. Atem no sabía por qué… hasta que vio la energía en la espada principal de Fly, y fue cuando lo entendió todo.

"¡Oh ra-!"

"_¡ABAN STRASH BREAK!_" exclamó el joven, generando otro corte con su espada principal, generando un corte de impacto que, a diferencia del _Aban Strash Halo_, que lanzaba una onda de corte hacia su rival, este era un corte físico con la espada. El segundo corte se juntó con el primero, combinando ambos tipos de ataques en uno sólo, una técnica generada por el mismo Fly. "_¡ABAN STRASH CROSS!_"

Atem, al calcular la fuerza del ataque que podría recibir, rápidamente canceló su lanza de energía, sabiendo que no podría resistir el ataque del joven _Dragon Knight_. No le quedaba mucho tiempo para reaccionar, por lo que tenía que hacer algo rápido… y sólo le quedaba su arma secreta…

_-CLANK!-_

Fly se quedó confundido un momento por el sonido del impacto. Sabía que el _Pharaohn_ tenía una armadura pero no sabía que tan fuerte sería. ¿Acaso era lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir dos _Aban Strash_ al mismo tiempo? Fue entonces cuando notó algo que no había visto antes; el _Pharaohn_ estaba en posición de defensa, sujetando lo que parecía ser una espada con su mano derecha y con la izquierda sujetando la hoja de esta, haciendo presión para que el ataque de Fly no lo cortara en dos.

'_Esa debe ser su arma.'_ Pensó el chico, elevando más su aura. _'¡No me dejaré vencer por eso!'_

Fly elevó su aura aún más, esperando que así pudiera superar a su rival y partir esa espada en dos. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no podía partir la espada, por lo que, curioso, miró más detenidamente el arma que tenía el _Pharaohn_… y cuando la vio, se sorprendió.

"¿Qué-?"

La fuerza del ataque de Fly mandó al _Pharaohn_ hacia atrás, creando dos surcos en el suelo ya que sus pies aún estaban afianzados en el, antes de detenerse unos diez metros de donde estaba antes.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _195-Taiketsu!! Hadlers Tai Avan I - _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Quest; Dai no Daiboken)_

El joven _Dragon Knight_ cayó sobre sus piernas, sujetando ambas espadas al revés, mientras miraba con cierta incredulidad al hecho de que su técnica no había logrado nada… y por la espada que el _Pharaohn_ sujetaba.

"Vaya, impresionante técnica, chico." Expresó Atem, bajando la guardia y quedándose de pie. "No creí que pudieras hacer algo así."

"¿Cómo…?"

"¿Uh?"

"¿Cómo es que tu-?"

Fly no podía creer lo que veía; la espada que Atem sujetaba, que tenía dos líneas rojas mostrando el calor del impacto del _Aban Strash Cross_ en ella y que se estaba desvaneciendo, era un arma dorada, así como la armadura del _Pharaohn_… era una _Keyblade_; la _Egyptian Millenium._

"No puede ser…" comentó Fly con asombro. "¿De donde sacaste esa _Keyblade_?"

"Oh, ¿esta?" cuestionó, mirando la llave dorada en su mano derecha. "Ha sido mía desde hace tiempo."

"¡No mientas!¡Esa es una _Keyblade_ de un _N-Warrior_!¿Por qué la estás usando tu?"

"Bueno, no es tan difícil; tu amigo tenía razón en algo, al descubrir mi identidad."

"¿De que estás hablando?" cuestionó Fly con sorpresa.

"Verás, esta es mi apariencia original, la del antiguo dios _Ra_… sin embargo…" expresó, llevándose una mano al rostro. "Esta es la apariencia de_** este**_ cuerpo.

Un leve resplandor iluminó el lugar por pocos momentos, antes de desaparecer. Fly miró al sujeto, notando que su cabello había cambiado de peinado, ahora estaba erizado por sobre su cabeza, y ahora tenía algunos mechones dorados, además de que sus ojos cambiaran a púrpura. El joven _Dragon Knight_ miró esto con sorpresa, no por reconocer al que estaba frente a él, sino por otra cosa.

"¿Eres un cambiador de formas?" cuestionó el joven.

"No, no es eso…" respondió el _Pharaohn_. "Es sólo que esta es la apariencia del cuerpo que me tocó este siglo."

"¿Que?"

"Así es… este es el cuerpo de un antiguo _Faraón_ de uno de los mundos del _Nintenverse_, un antiguo _N-Warrior_; Atem del planeta _Duelmo_."

Fly se quedó mirándolo con seriedad a este nuevo guerrero, no apartándolo de su vista. Ahora, se enfrentaría contra un _N-Warrior_, algo que no había hecho y no creería hacerlo nunca a excepción de peleas de entrenamiento. Con una _Keyblade_ en su mano, sería un adversario bastante difícil.

**Fin del Capitulo 58

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Fly****:** Hola, soy yo, Fly. ¿Qué significa esto?¿Por qué este _Pharaohn_ usa una _Keyblade_? Dice que es el cuerpo de un _N-Warrior_, pero su energía es diferente a la de los demás. Atem, ¿Quién eres?

**Atem****:** Soy la fusión de dos especies, uno de los guerreros más poderosos del universo. Muchacho, te mostraré la fuerza de un nuevo súper guerrero.

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**El corazón de un N-Warrior.**_

**Fly:** Es muy fuerte… no tengo opción, debo seguir adelante. Si esa es tu verdadera fuerza, ¡esta es la de un _Dragon Knight!_

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** Bien, otroi capítulo más. ¿Que les pareció? Fly lucha solo contra Atem, quien reveló un secreto extraño. Sé que muchos de aquí lo notaron por el nombre, pero hay algo más de lo que se puede ver. Esperen el otro Domingo para esto._

_Bien, no tengo más que decir salvo que, nos vemos el otro Domingo._

_Sobres._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	60. Cap 59: El corazón de un NWarrior

_**18/OCT/09**_

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

Alan y Fly estaban frente a frente con el _Pharaohn_ de _Ra_, Atem, quien los había sorprendido al aparecer detrás de ellos, antes de el _Pharaohn_ los invitara a su pirámide dorada. Ahí, el guerrero de _Ra_ los encaró, decidido a no dejarlos pasar, aunque Alan, quien ideó un plan para pelear contra él, logró engañarlo y siguió adelante, dejando que Fly se encargara de él, como el joven _Dragon Knight_ había pedido.

El combate entre Fly y Atem comenzó, el joven guerrero de la galaxia _Quest_ usaba su espada para bloquear

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

_**Capitulo 59: El corazón de un N-Warrior.**_

_**Música de fon**__**do**__**: **__-_ _189-Jupiter Lighthouse- _(**Soundtrack: **_Golden Sun Lost Ages)_

Fly miraba con sorpresa a su enemigo, que había cambiado de apariencia, en especial su peinado. Sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendía era el arma que sujetaba; una _Keyblade_.

"Así que, ¿eres un _N-Warrior_?" cuestionó Fly seriamente.

"¿Sorprendido? Supongo que si." Respondió el guerrero dorado, Atem, de forma arrogante. "En parte si, y en parte no."

"¿Que?"

"Aún cuando puedo usar la _Keyblade_, este cuerpo, el de un antiguo _N-Warrior_ que luchó durante las pasadas _Galaxian Wars_, es sólo un caparazón sin voluntad propia."

"No entiendo de lo que hablas."

"Oh, se nota que no conoces acerca de las partes de un ser viviente." Expresó con burla, ganándose una mirada de furia por parte de Fly. "Verás, los seres vivos están formados por tres partes esenciales; el cuerpo, _Body_, el corazón, _Heart_, y el alma, _Soul_. Esos son los tres elementos esenciales para formar un ser viviente. El corazón, _The Heart_, es el que se encarga de mantener las memorias de la persona, es decir, la esencia de ella, construido de los elementos de la luz y la oscuridad. El alma, _The Soul_, es el que se encarga de dar vida al ser, esencialmente el _Life Stream_. Por último, el cuerpo, _The Body_, es la vasija, el medio por el cual el corazón puede expresarse en el mundo real, uno que necesita de la energía del alma para poder moverse. Así es como está formado el ser viviente."

"¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con el que puedas usar una _Keyblade_?" cuestionó Fly con seriedad.

Fue en ese momento en el que notó algo que no había visto en la _Keyblade_ que sujetaba el guerrero dorado; no tenía _Keychain_, aunque si tenía una cadena rota.

'_¿Uh?'_ pensó con confusión al ver que faltaba ese objeto en especial. _'Esa Keyblade no tiene ese llavero que las otras tienen. ¿Por qué? Sé que tiene que ver con algo de su fuerza vital y su apariencia, pero no sé exactamente que tenga que ver.'_

"Eres bastante tonto, chico." Respondió el _Pharaohn_. "Eso significa que estoy usando el cuerpo de ese antiguo _N-Warrior_."

"No me refería a eso. Quiero decir que ¿Cómo le hiciste para conseguir ese cuerpo?"

"Oh, ya entiendo. Pasó hace tiempo… pero quizás te lo explicaré mientras combatimos…" expresó, desapareciendo y reapareciendo detrás del joven. "¿No crees?"

_**Música de fon**__**do**__**: **__-_ _059-Location of Power~VS Travos- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U.)_

Fly abrió los ojos en sorpresa, sintiendo la presencia de su oponente atrás de él, y comenzó a voltearse para encararlo. En una milésima de segundo, el joven _Dragon Knight_ usó su espada principal, sujetada al revés, para bloquear el golpe de la _Keyblade_ de su rival, que amenazó con cortarlo en dos. El impacto entre ambas armas fue tan grande que generó una onda expansiva que se extendió en todas direcciones, aunque no derribó ninguna columna o pared debido a que estas estaban cubiertas por un escudo protector.

El joven _Dragon Knight_ empleó todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse de pie, ya que su rival estaba empleando todas las de él para intentar aplastarlo. Al final, Fly tuvo que saltar hacia atrás, evitando a su enemigo, mientras que, en el aire, utilizó su espada pequeña para lanzarle un _Aban Strash Halo_ hacia Atem, quien fácilmente lo bloqueó con su _Keyblade_. El joven guerrero tocó el suelo, guardando su espada pequeña en su estuche atrás en su espalda, mientras volvía a sujetar su arma principal de la forma correcta.

Al alzar la mirada, notó que Atem estaba sólo a escasos centímetros de él, habiendo aprovechado el momento en el que Fly guardó su espada para acercarse. El joven _Dragon Knight_ logró verlo todo, casi en cámara lenta, antes de usar su espada para bloquear la _Keyblade_ del _Pharaohn_, quedándose ambos en un bloqueo de armas, ambos usando todas sus fuerzas. Fly apretaba los dientes, empleando el máximo esfuerzo posible, con ambas marcas de dragón brillando con fuerza en sus puños, mientras Atem sonreía arrogantemente.

"Te contaré la historia, muchacho." Expresó el _Pharaohn_ con malicia. "¡Un cuento antes de que te mande a dormir para siempre!"

Fly empleó más fuerza, obligando al _Pharaohn_ a saltar hacia atrás para mantener su distancia. Mientras comenzaba a decender para caer al suelo, el joven _Dragon Knight_ comenzó a realizar un hechizo en su puño izquierdo.

"Veamos si esto funciona." Expresó Fly, extendiendo su brazo izquierdo hacia el frente. "_¡BEGIRAGON!_"

De la palma izquierda del joven _Dragon Knight_ salió un cilindro de calor color verdoso, un ataque de aire caliente, tanto como la temperatura de un sol. Atem, quien tocó el suelo con sus pies luego de caer, alzó la mirada para ver el ataque acercándose rápidamente. Sonriendo, el _Pharaohn_ alzó la _Keyblade_ al frente, mientras un fuego dorado rodeó su cuerpo, haciéndolo parecer una antorcha humana. El ataque de calor fue recibido de lleno por el guerrero dorado, bloqueándola con su _Keyblade_ y, para sorpresa de Fly, absorbiendo el calor del ataque. Pocos segundos después, el _Begiragon_ de Fly desapareció por completo, así como las llamas doradas que envolvían a Atem, dejando sólo un poco de humo que salía de su armadura.

"Interesante técnica, chico." Expresó el _Pharaohn_. "Un ataque de sólo calor sin las llamas, no había pensado un ataque así. La gente de tu galaxia tiene ideas interesantes."

Fly apretó los puños y los dientes, viendo que su ataque no había surtido el efecto deseado en su oponente.

"Te contaré la historia, chico." Expresó Atem con seriedad. "Hace cinco mil años, en la última _Galaxian War_, el _Nintenverse_ estuvo en guerra contra otra galaxia, cuando un equipo fue enviado al _Nintenverse_ bajo las ordenes de _Anubis_ para espiar y obtener algo de información de las defensas."

Atem volvió a desaparecer, reapareciendo sobre Fly, con su mano izquierda extendida hacia abajo. El joven _Dragon Knight_ alzó la mirada, viendo la palma de la mano de su rival a un metro de distancia, y saltó hacia delante, justo antes de ser envuelto por una llamarada dorada. El joven saltó hacia una pared y se impulsó en ella para lanzarse de nuevo contra el _Pharaohn_, quien lo estaba esperando. El _Dragon Knight_ usó su espada para intentar cortar a su rival, quien usó su _Keyblade_ para bloquearla con facilidad.

"Ese grupo llegó a un planeta primitivo de esa galaxia, llamado _Duelmo_." Continuó Atem, empezando un combate con espadas con su rival. "Ahí, ese grupo comenzó a espiar a la civilización esa, que al parecer no tenían ninguna defensa contra alguna invasión nuestra. No había mucha información ahí… salvo que era el planeta hogar de un _N-Warrior_; un _Faraón_ llamado Atem. A ese mundo fueron soldados débiles, ya que alguien fuerte, como un _Pharaohn_, llamaría la atención."

Ambos guerreros permanecieron en un bloqueo de armas por unos segundos, antes de que, con un movimiento sorpresivo, Atem le diera un rodillazo a Fly en el estómago, sacándole el aire y haciéndole perder la concentración. Luego de eso, el _Pharaohn_ giró sobre si mismo para cortar al joven con su _Keyblade_, un ataque que Fly logró bloquear con dificultad, pero no pudo evitar un puñetazo que le dio en el rostro. El joven salió disparado hacia el frente, impactando contra una pared con gran fuerza, logrando atravesarla con cierta dificultad debido al escudo que la protegía. Fly se ponía de pie, cuando sintió energía venir hacia él rápidamente. Al alzar la mirada, veía decenas de esferas de fuego dorado viajando a una velocidad cercana a la de la luz, dándole muy poco tiempo para reaccionar. Atem sonreía mientras veía que sus ataques de fuego impactaban en el cuerpo del caballero dragón.

"Ese grupo permaneció ahí, estudiando a esa civilización y en especial al _N-Warrior_, cuando un demonio apareció en ese planeta; un tal llamado _Zorc Necrophades_, que luchó contra este _N-Warrior_. El guerrero se selló a si mismo y al demonio, separando así los tres elementos de su ser."

Una nube de humo comenzó a levantarse del lugar de donde estaba el joven _Dragon Knight_, ocultando al joven dentro de esa nube. Entonces, Fly salió de esa nube dando un salto alto, sujetando su espada al revés.

"_¡ABAN STRASH HALO!_" exclamó, lanzando un corte con su espada en su mano derecha, antes de llevar su mano izquierda a su espalda y sacar su daga más pequeña. "_¡ABAN STRASH HALO!_"

Dos ondas de corte sumamente veloces viajaron hacia el _Pharaohn_, quien sonreía con cierta arrogancia, usando su _Keyblade_ para rechazar estos cortes con facilidad. Fly guardó su espada pequeña de nuevo, reunió algo de energía en sus pies y se impulsó, en el aire, para dirigirse a donde estaba su oponente, sujetando la espada con fuerza, dando un corte que Atem bloqueó con dificultad.

"El corazón de ese _N-Warrior_ se unió al _Life Stream_ para viajar al corazón del mundo, donde esperó cinco mil años antes de renacer en otro ser, llamado Yugi Moto. Lo sabemos porque una máquina espía continúa estando en ese mundo luego de tanto tiempo."

El _Egypteran_ comenzó a contra atacar, dando varios cortes con su _Keyblade_, sujetándola con una mano, mientras Fly intentaba bloquear todos los ataques usando su espada con ambas manos.

"El alma de ese _Faraón_ fue sellada con el demonio en un objeto que ellos llamaban _Millenium Puzzle_, donde fue encontrado luego por el joven que tenía su corazón, para librar un combate contra el demonio nuevamente, luego de miles de años encerrado."

Pronto, los ataques de Atem comenzaron a superar a Fly, haciendo los cortes más y más poderosos y rápidos. Entonces, el _Pharaohn_ usó su _Keyblade_ para bloquear la espada de Fly, dejándolo vulnerable a otro ataque de Atem, las llamas de su mano izquierda. Extendiendo su mano hacia el frente, el _Egypteran_ lanzó una poderosa llamarada dorada al _Dragon Knight_, dándole de lleno en la parte superior del cuerpo y en la cara, mandándolo a volar varios metros en el aire, cayendo luego pesadamente al suelo.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _037-Mako Reactor - _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII)_

Fly intentaba ponerse en pie, pero el último ataque lo había lastimado gravemente y evitando que se parara. Mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, el _Pharaohn_ Atem se acercaba poco a poco, sujetando su _Keyblade_ fijamente.

"Y por último, el cuerpo, permaneció en el mundo terrenal, donde los mismos habitantes de ese mundo lo enterraron en un santuario para preservarlo. Fue ahí que el grupo de espías entraron a ese lugar y robaron el cuerpo del _N-Warrior_, esperando poder encontrar algo interesante. Luego, escaparon del planeta y salieron del _Nintenverse_. Como _Novaterra_, en esa época estaba siendo reconstruida luego de las _Galaxian Wars_, no hubo muchos problemas al escapar."

"Así que de esa forma se hicieron del cuerpo." Comentó Fly, intentando ponerse de pie.

"Así es, y después, colocaron mi alma dentro de este cuerpo para poder hacerme con su control."

"Pero… no sé mucho de las _Keyblades_, pero si sé que uno tiene que tener un corazón, _Heart_, con un _Nova Crystal_ en él para poder usar una _Keyblade_. ¿Cómo es que tu puedes usar una?"

"Es lo interesante." Expresó Atem. "El cuerpo de este joven, si bien no tenía alma y corazón, recordaba el poder usar una _Keyblade_ y podía invocar una, aunque incompleta." Dijo el guerrero, levantando su llave y enseñándosela al _Dragon Knight_. "Si ves, no tiene _Keychain_, por lo que no tiene una esencia o, es decir, el corazón de un arma."

"Entonces… técnicamente, eres un _Nobody_."

"¿_Nobody_?¿Te refieres a esos seres vivos cuyos corazones fueron retirados y que sus almas toman el control de su cuerpo? Si, podría decirse que si. Sin embargo, mi esencia divina es prácticamente un corazón, así que soy un ser completo. Pero como no es el corazón de un _N-Warrior_, no puedo usar la _Keyblade_ a su máxima capacidad."

Fly se quedó mirando al _Pharaohn_, intentando hallar alguna forma de contra atacar. Fue entonces que notó la corona que llevaba puesta, con un ojo en el centro de su frente. Mientras más la miraba, más extraño le parecía, ya que podía sentir una presencia extraña.

'_¿Qué será eso?'_

"Veo que lo notaste." Expresó Atem, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del joven. "Esta es una corona especial, y veo que tu la notaste."

"Siento una extraña energía emanar de ella… ¿Qué es?"

"Mi alma."

"¿Que?"

"El cuerpo de este guerrero me rechaza, es por eso que uso esta corona para forzarlo a que me acepte."

"Eso quiere decir que, sin esa corona, ¿no podrás usar el cuerpo de ese joven?"

"Así es."

"¿Por qué me lo estás diciendo?"

"Tarde o temprano lo descubrirás. Conozco a la gente de tu tipo; si seguimos peleando, podrás descubrir de ese punto débil, quizás en menos de un minuto."

"Me estás dando una gran ventaja."

"Porque estoy seguro de que no podrás hacer nada." Respondió con malicia, mirando al joven arrogantemente. "Quiero ver tu rostro lleno de desesperación cuando veas que sabes como vencerme, pero que no puedes hacer nada para lograrlo."

"Otra vez me subestimas. Aún puedo hacer muchas más cosas."

"Lo dudo…" expresó Atem, mirándolo seriamente. "Bien,ahora es el momento de morir, muchacho."

"No lo creo…" expresó Fly, poniéndose de pie con dificultad. "No puedo rendirme tan fácilmente."

"¿Y que piensas hacer? Con tu cuerpo así, no puedes pelear contra mi."

"No me subestimes. Puedo hacer varias cosas… _¡BEHOMA!_"

El joven _Dragon Knight_ se llevó una mano al pecho, un pequeño resplandor amarillo brillando en la palma de su mano. Atem no entendía lo que estaba pasando… hasta que vio las heridas de su rival comenzando a curarse.

"¿Pero que-?" cuestionó asombrado, antes de mirarlo fijamente y lanzarle una bola de fuego rápidamente. Fly vio el ataque venir, esperando a que se curara por completo y, cuando lo hizo, levantó ambas manos y las extendió hacia el frente.

"_¡FUBAHA!_" exclamó, creando un escudo mágico alrededor de él, bloqueando las llamas del _Pharaohn_.

"No sabía que también podías curarte y hacer un escudo. Rayos, no conté con eso."

"Es un hechizo de protección." Expresó Fly, bajando el escudo y mirando seriamente a su rival. "Ahora que estoy recuperado, la situación vuelve a estar igualada."

"Eso parece, pero que no se te olvide contra quien te enfrentas, muchacho." Expresó Atem, sujetando su arma. "Y no caeré tan fácilmente."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _173-Fallen Angel vs. Saint- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya)_

Fly se colocó en guardia, mirando a su enemigo con seriedad, en especial a la corona que llevaba puesto en su cabeza.

'_Puedo oírlo.'_ Pensó Fly. _'Puedo oír el dolor de ese cuerpo. Sé que no quiere seguir siendo usado por ese Pharaohn, y que desea ser libre.' _ Pensó el joven, mirando fijamente a su rival. _'Si ese es el instrumento que hace que su alma esté atada a ese cuerpo, entonces es eso lo que tengo que atacar. Pondré todo de mi para sacarlo de ese cuerpo… quizás incluso tenga que transformarme.'_

"¿Qué pasa, chico?¿No planeas atacarme? Bien, ¡Entonces continuaré esto!" exclamó Atem, extendiendo su brazo izquierdo y lanzando decenas de esferas de fuego hacia el joven.

Fly comenzó a correr hacia su derecha, evitando las esferas de fuego dorado que impactaban detrás de él bastante cerca para su gusto. Luego, el joven _Dragon Knight_ saltó para impulsarse en una pared y lanzarse en contra del _Pharaohn_ para intentar cortarlo con su espada, aunque su ataque fue bloqueado fácilmente por la _Keyblade_ del guerrero dorado. Atem empujó a Fly hacia atrás, comenzando a atacarlo con fuerza con su arma, aunque el joven lograba ver sus movimientos y podía bloquearlos, aunque con bastante dificultad. El ataque de Atem empujaba a Fly más y más hacia atrás, haciéndole perder terreno y evitando que pudiera atacarlo.

Entonces, el _Pharaohn_ desapareció de la vista de Fly y apareció a lado suyo, dispuesto a cortarlo con su _Keyblade_, pero su ataque fue bloqueado por la espada de Fly, a escasos centímetros de su cuello. Pero Atem no terminó, ya que aprovechó ese momento para patear a su rival en el estómago y lanzarlo lejos de ahí.

Fly volaba sin control, hasta que logró controlar su aura y pudo dejar de girar en el aire. Sin embargo, al mirar a su rival, vio que este tenía su mano izquierda extendida hacia él, con un una extraña energía que era muy diferente a la que normalmente usaba el _Pharaohn_; el fuego dorado. Esta energía se hacía cada vez más y más grande, tanto que sorprendió al joven _Dragon Knight_, justo en el momento en el que su rival disparaba su técnica.

"_¡NAQUADAH!_"

Un poderoso cilindro de energía morada salió de la palma de la mano de Atem, viajando a una velocidad cercana a la de la luz, si no es que similar. Fly logró ver venir el ataque e, inconcientemente, colocó su espada en posición de defensa, recibiendo de lleno el ataque del _Pharaohn_. La técnica del guerrero dorado fue tan poderosa que fácilmente atravesó todas las paredes de la pirámide, elevándose al cielo y perdiéndose en el firmamento. Una nube de humo se desprendió del ataque, dirigiéndose rápidamente a tierra. Se trataba de Fly, quien había logrado salir de la técnica, cayendo pesadamente al suelo arenoso, rodando algunos metros antes de detenerse bocabajo, su fiel espada clavándose a lado de él. Luego de unos segundos de permanecer inconciente, el joven guerrero intentó ponerse de pie, varias heridas nuevas apareciendo en su cuerpo a causa del enemigo, quien caminaba hacia donde estaba él, saliendo de la pirámide y tomándose su tiempo para llegar a él.

"Rayos, esa fue una técnica diferente." Expresó Fly, usando su espada para ponerse de pie. "No era igual a las que usabas antes."

"_Naquadah_ es diferente, puesto que es una técnica _Pharaohn_." Respondió Atem con seriedad, ateniéndose a unos cinco o seis metros de Fly.

"¿Una técnica _Pharaohn_?"

"Si, es una técnica que algunos de nosotros podemos usar y que utiliza el poder oscuro que tenemos dentro de nuestros cuerpos, otorgado por nuestro señor _Anubis_."

"Así que, una técnica que ustedes pueden usar…"

"Ríndete, chico. Aún si te recuperas, no podrás seguir luchando contra mí en esas condiciones."

"Es cierto… no podré pelear de esta forma… entonces tendré que cambiar."

"¿Que?"

"Hay una razón por la que mantengo las marcas de dragón en mis puños, para alejarlos de mi mente. Sin embargo, ¡necesito ahora mantenerlas ahí para derrotarte! Al inicio, tenía miedo al resultado pero después de entrenar con la _Madre Dragón_ y despertar mi potencial, ya no tengo miedo de ella. ¡Te mostraré la verdadera fuerza de un _Dragon Knight_!"

Fly cerró los ojos, soltando su cuerpo y su mente. Las marcas de dragón en sus puños comenzaron a desvanecerse, dirigiéndose ambos a la frente del joven guerrero, donde deberían estar normalmente. Entonces, una expulsión de energía sumamente poderosa sorprendió al _Pharaohn_, quien elevó un poco su _Ka_ para evitar salir volando del lugar. Al mirar a Fly, notó un extraño cambio en él; el cabello del chico estaba erizado sobre su cabeza, aunque aún se mantenía negro. Sin embargo, ahora en su frente, estaba un emblema aún más grande que el normal, con algunas bandas del emblema sobresaliendo de su frente. El cambio más notable fueron sus ojos, que se volvieron celestes y fríos como el hielo, así como su mirada, una que sorprendió un poco al _Pharaohn_.

'_Esa mirada…'_ pensó Atem con seriedad. _'Esa mirada es muy diferente a la que tenía anteriormente. Puedo sentir una frialdad, maldad y algo de crueldad en esa mirada; los ojos de un asesino.'_ El _Pharaohn_ se le quedó mirando fijamente, analizando la situación y el nuevo poder que parecía haber brotado de la nada de Fly. "Así que esa es tu verdadera fuerza, la última transformación de un _Dragon Knight_; el _Ryuumajin_." Expresó, notando como Fly, aún en ese estado, se sorprendió un poco. "Conozco algo de los _Dragon Knights_, aunque sólo sé de su última transformación, más no de sus técnicas ni otras habilidades."

"Esto es diferente." Expresó Fly con cierta frialdad. "Este no es el _Ryuumajin_ ordinario, sino uno especial de mi persona, así que lo que sepas no servirá de mucho."

"Vaya, algo arrogante, ¿no? Debo admitir que tu poder es impresionante, incluso puede superar el mío con facilidad."

"Entonces ríndete, no quiero tener que pelear si no es necesario."

"Nunca lo haría, porque esta es mi misión. Además, no está todo perdido."

"¿Uh?"

"¿De verdad crees que estoy luchando con toda mi fuerza? No, este no es todo mi poder… Aún tengo una carta bajo la manga."

"¿Que?"

Atem se llevó la mano izquierda al rostro, cubriéndolo para que su oponente no pudiera verlo directamente. Fly entonces notó que los ojos del _Pharaohn_ se volvieron dorados, un tono bastante familiar para él. Entonces, Atem movió su mano hacia arriba, como peinándose el cabello y, mientras lo hacía, este se volvió dorado de golpe, seguido por una intensa expulsión de poder que mandó todo objeto cercano a volar. La energía generada sorprendió incluso a Fly en su última forma, teniendo que elevar su aura para no salir volando. Cuando el polvo generado por esta expulsión de poder se asentó, el joven _Dragon Knight_ por fin pudo ver de nuevo a su enemigo… y se sorprendió al verlo transformado en _Súper N-Warrior_.

"¿Que?" se cuestionó con asombro, mirando como un aura dorada rodeaba a su enemigo, mientras sus cabellos dorados ondeaban con el movimiento de este. "Eso es…"

"Así es, muchacho; esta es la transformación de _Súper_ _N-Warrior_."

"¿C-como-?"

"Así como con la _Keyblade_, este cuerpo recuerda como es el transformarse, a pesar de no tener un _Heart_ y, por ende, un _Nova Crystal_. Pero eso no importa porque, al igual que con la _Keyblade_, pude lograr que se transformara, usando mi energía divina para simular el _Nova Crystal_. Ahora, soy el segundo guerrero más poderoso de los _Pharaohns_." Expresó Atem, girando su _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha, antes de sujetarla con fuerza y encarar a su rival. "¡Vamos, _Dragon Knight_ Fly!¡Es hora de probar mi verdadera fuerza contra alguien que es digno!"

Fly lo miró seriamente, sujetando la espada con fuerza, ya que sabía que ese combate no sería tan fácil de ganar… y de hecho, no estaba seguro de hacerlo.

'_No… tengo que ganar, no sólo por mi, sino por todos los que dependen de eso. No sólo los humanos del Nintenverse, si no derroto a este Pharaohn y avanzo con Anubis, no podré detener la amenaza que pronto atacará mi galaxia, mi mundo… a mis amigos.'_ Pensó el joven, sujetando su espada con fuerza y colocándose en guardia, mirando el cielo por unos momentos, antes de regresar la mirada y centrarse de nuevo en el _Pharaohn_. _'Por ellos, ¡No me dejaré vencer!... amigos, ¡Denme fuerza!'_

"¡Vamos, muchacho!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _098-Ao En no Shugojin- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U. Trilogy)_

Sin más que decir, ambos guerreros se lanzaron el uno al otro, decididos a terminar ese combate lo más rápido posible, el tiempo para ellos pareciendo que se alentaba, cuando en realidad viajaban a la velocidad de la luz. Pronto, el encuentro no se hizo esperar y ambas armas chocaron con fuerza, generando un enorme vacío de aire, uno tan grande que una ciudad grande podría caber dentro de ella fácilmente, casi amenazando con lanzar todo el aire y la atmosfera al espacio. Ambos permanecieron así por unos momentos, probando sus nuevas fuerzas para ver quien tenía la ventaja, el _Pharaohn_ sorprendiéndose de que, a pesar de estar usando toda su fuerza, el joven _Dragon Knight_ podía mantenerse al mismo nivel.

Entonces, luego de unos segundos de estar así, los dos desaparecieron de la vista, seguido por una avalancha de explosiones en el aire, llenando todo el cielo, haciendo que varias de las bandas de nubes que giraban alrededor del planeta se abrieran, dejando ver la oscuridad del espacio sobre ellas. La batalla a la velocidad de la luz continuaba por algunos segundos, ambos guerreros chocando sus armas cada vez que se encontraban.

Luego de un fuerte impacto de armas, Fly salió volando descontroladamente hacia atrás, mientras Atem descendía rápidamente al suelo, bajo control a diferencia de su rival. Al tocar el suelo, el _Pharaohn_ extendió su mano izquierda, señalando a Fly.

"_¡GOLDEN FIRAGA!_" Exclamó, lanzando decenas de bolas de fuego a una velocidad impresionante. Sin embargo, Fly logró darse cuenta de ellas y, luego de girar y detenerse en el aire para encararlas, sujetó su espada al revés, reuniendo su espíritu en ella.

"_¡ABAN STRASH HALO!_" exclamó, realizando una onda de corte con su espada, dirigiéndose hacia las esferas de fuego.

El ataque del _Dragon Knight_ impactó con el del _Pharaohn_, creando una explosión en el cielo bastante grande. Fly tocó tierra luego del ataque, sujetando la espada normalmente, cuando Atem apareció frente a él, con su _Keyblade_ en alto, dispuesto a cortarlo en dos. Pero el joven _Dragon Knight_ logró verlo y bloquearlo con su espada, el impacto haciendo que sus pies se hundieran unos pocos centímetros en el suelo, algo que el guerrero dorado aprovechó para darle una fuerte patada en el rostro al joven, mandándolo hacia atrás, volando al ras del suelo, antes de seguirlo rápidamente, con la intención de cortarlo.

Pero Fly se detuvo de golpe, apoyó sus pies en el suelo y se lanzó contra su rival, sujetando su espada con una mano. Atem logró ver que su oponente se acercaba a él con su espada en alto y usó su _Keyblade_ para bloquear el ataque en el momento en el que se cruzaron. Pero al parecer el plan de Fly no era cortarlo, sino usar su espada para evitar que el _Pharaohn_ pudiera usar la suya para así dejarlo descubierto y poder golpearlo en el rostro con su puño izquierdo, así el _Egypteran_ recibiendo un impacto a la velocidad de la luz de Fly más su propia velocidad de la luz ya que ambos se encontraron de frente viajando a esas velocidades.

Atem salió volando al ras del suelo en dirección opuesta a la que venía luego del golpe del joven. Fly, en lugar de seguirlo, se detuvo por completo, posó sus piernas en el suelo y extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia el frente, ya con un hechizo listo en su mano.

"_¡BEGIRAGON!_" exclamó el joven héroe, el hechizo de calor saliendo de su mano, viajando hacia su rival.

Pero Atem se dio cuenta del hechizo que se acercaba, posó sus pies en el suelo, deteniéndose luego de hacer un enorme surco en el piso, alzó la mirada para ver el ataque de Fly y reunió llamas doradas en su mano izquierda, antes de extenderla y atrapar el ataque con esta. El joven _Dragon Knight_ notó esto con sorpresa, viendo como su hechizo de calor no le hacía nada a su oponente. Entonces, las flamas doradas en las manos del _Pharaohn_ se incrementaron en intensidad, lo que provocó que Fly se colocara alerta.

"_¡CORONAL FALCON!_" exclamó lanzando un enorme poder de fuego que fácilmente desintegró el _Begiragon_ de Fly, dirigiéndose hacia este.

El joven _Dragon Knight_ se preparó para recibirlo, cuando notó que las flamas del ataque del _Pharaohn_ comenzaron a tomar la forma de un halcón en pleno vuelo, acercándose amenazadoramente hacia él. Por un momento recordó el _Kaiser Phoenix_, técnica del gran dios del mal del mundo de donde venía; el _Gran Rey del Mal_, Vearn, que era un hechizo de fuego, el _Merazoma_, tomando la apariencia de un fénix de llamas. Su recuerdo del pasado rápidamente se esfumó, dando paso al presente, ya que veía al halcón egipcio de fuego acercándose rápidamente, por lo que sujetó su espada con fuerza y la colocó hacia el frente, colocando toda su aura en la hoja para protegerse.

El ataque de fuego impactó en Fly, cuya _Aura Dragón_ estaba activada al máximo, aunque aún era empujado hacia atrás varios metros mientras sus piernas se hundían en el suelo, el joven luchando contra el ataque, pero este era muy poderoso incluso para él. Tenía que pensar rápido, ya que las flamas podrían devorarlo si no hacía algo rápido… entonces, se le ocurrió.

"_¡RAIDEN!_"

Un relámpago descendió de las nubes, impactando la espada de Fly y electrizándola, dándole la energía suficiente como para poder cortar el ataque en dos, salvándose nuevamente. El _Pharaohn_ lo miró intensamente, algo enfadado porque su ataque hubiera fallado. Estaba respirando con dificultad, indicando que estaba por llegar al límite que su cuerpo tenía, aunque también observó que el joven _Dragon Knight_ estaba en las mismas condiciones.

"Parece que estamos iguales, muchacho." Expresó Atem con cierta sonrisa.

"Si, eso parece." Respondió Fly, respirando con dificultad, sujetando su espada aún electrizada por el hechizo.

"Pero, puedo darme cuenta que el nivel de tu _Ka_ está bajando más rápido que el mío. Si seguimos así, no podrás mantener mi ritmo y habré ganado."

Fly se le quedó mirando seriamente, sabiendo que lo que decía el _Pharaohn_ era cierto, si seguían peleando, perdería. Cerró sus ojos por unos momentos, pensando en la situación, antes de encontrar la respuesta; guardar su espada, aún bajo el efecto del _Raiden_, en su funda, cosa que confundió al _Pharaohn_.

"¿Qué pasa?¿Acaso te das por vencido?" cuestionó Atem.

"No, aún no." Respondió Fly. "Es sólo que debo terminar con esto de una vez."

"¿Qué dices?"

"Si seguimos peleando, perderé, aún cuando recupere mis fuerzas. No puedo perder más energía peleando, así que la usaré toda en un solo ataque… y con esta te venceré."

"¿De verdad? Eso quiero verlo." Expresó, extendiendo su mano izquierda hacia el frente. "Quiero ver este ataque que puede vencerme."

Fly mió a Atem con seriedad, dándose cuenta de la energía que se reunía en su mano izquierda, la energía que no se parecía a otros ataques de Atem, lo que significaba una sola cosa; dispararía el _Naquadah._

"El primer _Naquadah_ que te lancé no tenía todo mi poder, aún sin transformarme. Sin embargo, esta vez usaré toda mi fuerza en este último ataque, y así acabaré contigo." Expresó Atem, colocando a Fly en guardia. "¡Recibe esto, muchacho!_¡NAQUADAH!_"

Un cilindro de energía morada salió de su mano izquierda, viajando a la velocidad de la luz hacia Fly, quien sólo podía verla venir. Atem sonrió, seguro de que, aunque lo esquivara, podría lanzar un segundo ataque sorpresivo y cortar finalmente a su rival.

'_¡Te tengo!'_

"_Hay algo que no sabes de los Dragon Knights."_ Expresó Fly por su mente, comunicándose con su enemigo por pensamientos, ya que la velocidad del pensamiento era muchas veces más rápida que la luz. _"Al igual que ustedes, nosotros tenemos una técnica especial."_

"_¡¿Que?!"_

"_¡DORAURA!_"

Fly extendió ambos brazos y juntó ambas muñecas de sus manos, con las palmas hacia el frente, encarando al ataque del _Pharaohn_. Entonces, un cilindro de energía celeste, del mismo tamaño que el _Naquadah_ de Atem, salió de sus manos, impactando de lleno el ataque del _Pharaohn_ y generando una gran explosión que levantó una nube de polvo que cubrió todo en un kilómetro a la redonda. Atem cerró los ojos, ya que no se había esperado este resultado y lo tomó desprevenido. Entonces, sintió el aura de Fly acercarse rápidamente, por lo que elevó un poco su Ka para poder ver mejor… y se dio cuenta de que el joven _Dragon Knight_ se acercaba velozmente hacia él, sujetando con ambas manos la empuñadura de su espalda, que había sacado de su funda.

"¡¿Pero que-?!"

"¡No puedo perder ahora, Atem!" exclamó Fly con decisión, sujetando ahora al revés y con una mano su espada. "¡Esta es mi última técnica!_¡GIGA STRASH!_"

"¡Yo no perderé!" Exclamó Atem, elevando toda su aura y colocándoosla en su _Keyblade_, usándola para defenderse.

El metal de ambas armas chocó con una fuerza brutal, arrasando con todo lo que había en el lugar, sólo quedando ambos guerreros flotando en el aire, ya que la arena debajo de sus pies y alrededor de ellos fue expulsada violentamente en todas direcciones, el impacto creando una burbuja de vacío que se extendía kilómetros a la redonda… y sólo había dos personas en el centro.

Fly aplicaba todas sus fuerzas en su espada, esperando que, aún luego de haber sido detenido por el arma de su rival y perdiera mucha de su fuerza, pudiera cortarla en dos y así terminar el combate. Pero el _Pharaohn_ aplicaba toda su fuerza en su arma, queriendo evitar ser cortado… y al parecer eso lograría.

"¡He ganado, muchacho!" exclamó Atem con burla. "¡Tu mejor ataque no ha podido cortarme!"

"¡Aún no!" expresó Fly, aplicando más fuerza en su brazo. "¡Esto aún no acaba!"

"¡Estúpido! Deberías saber que las _Keyblades_ están hechas de un metal sumamente denso y resistente, más que el _Orihalcon_ de tu galaxia. ¡No podrás nunca cortarlo!"

"Eres tu el que no sabe nada… las _Keyblades_ tienen un espíritu, uno que la tuya no posee… ¡Y eso es lo que le da la resistencia!" exclamó, justo en el momento en el que una pequeña fisura apareció en el metal de la llave dorada.

"¡¿Qué-?!"

"¡Tengo a mis amigos apoyándome… y es por eso que no puedo perder!"

_-SLASH!-_

Fly quedó de espaldas a Atem, con su espada hacia el frente, sujetándola al revés, la hoja afilada aún tenía algunas descargas que se comenzaban a disipar en el ambiente. El joven guerrero respiraba con dificultad, cayendo sobre sus rodillas, usando su espada para mantenerse en pie, mientras la transformación por la que había sufrido se desvanecía y el _Dragon Knight_ regresaba a la normalidad. Ya no le quedaba energía para continuar el combate.

Pero ya no había necesidad de continuar…

Mientras, Atem permanecía inmóvil, con su _Keyblade_ en posición de defensa, mientras miraba con sorpresa a la nada, con una mirada aterradora posada en su mirada.

"N-no puede ser…" dijo el guerrero, antes de que la _Keyblade_ que sujetaba se partiera en dos.

Seguido de esto, un golpe eléctrico impactó el cuerpo de Atem, la fuerza del ataque destrozando el torso y las hombreras de su armadura. Mientras gritaba de dolor, la corona que mantenía unida el alma del _Pharaohn_ Atem con el cuerpo del _N-Warrior_ Atem se destruyó, cortando así la conexión entre ambas entidades. Luego de que el ataque cesara, el guerrero dorado permaneció de pie, inmóvil. Entonces, el aura del _Guardián_ comenzó a escapar del cuerpo del _N-Warrior_ por sus poros, el cuerpo rechazando el alma del antiguo _Guardián_.

"M-maldición…" expresó en sus últimos momentos en ese cuerpo.

Y así, el alma del _Guardián_ salió del cuerpo de Atem, elevándose al cielo y perdiéndose detrás de las nubes.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _183-Sol Sanctum- _(**Soundtrack: **_Golden Sun)_

Fly miró hacia atrás, viendo como el alma del _Pharaohn_ dejaba el cuerpo de Atem, que caía al suelo, nuevamente sin un alma que lo controle; un cadáver nuevamente.

"Lo logré…" comentó el joven Fly, respirando con dificultad. "Derroté al _Pharaohn_…" expresó, intentando ponerse de pie, aunque no podía. "Estoy muy cansado, no creo poder seguir si… oh, cierto." Se dijo, sacando el _Senzu Bean_ que le habían dado en el _Nintenverse_. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el joven héroe se comió la semilla, casi rápidamente recuperando toda su energía. "Vaya, me siento completamente recuperado."

Fly se miró a si mismo, viendo que sus heridas estaban cerradas y sin marcas visibles, además de que su energía mágica estaba completamente recargada. Estaba listo de nuevo.

"Muy bien, ya estoy mejor." Expresó el joven, tomando de nuevo su espada. "Es hora de seguir adelante… debo destruir el cristal oscuro." Se dijo, comenzando a caminar hacia el lugar donde estaba la pirámide.

Entonces, se detuvo, volteando a ver hacia atrás, viendo el cuerpo inerte de Atem, no del _Pharaohn_, sino del antiguo _N-Warrior_.

"Es cierto, él era uno de los aliados de los _Dragon Knights_, no puedo dejarlo aquí."

Con esto dicho, Fly se acercó al cuerpo de Atem, lo sujetó y se lo colocó sobre su espalda, con la intención de llevarse el cuerpo del _N-Warrior_.

"No te preocupes, te llevaré a casa." Dijo Fly, comenzando a caminar hacia la pirámide. "Y nos reuniremos con los demás."

**Fin del Capitulo 59

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Una vez más, vemos que es lo que está pasando en el _Nintenverse_. ¿Qué otros mundos están siendo amenazados por la invasión de _Anubis_?No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**Héroes del Nintenverse, pt5.**_

**Alan:** ¿Cuantos más de estos capítulos habrá?

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** Bueno, un poco más temprano. ¿Que les pareció? el final del combate entre Fly y Atem y lo que es Atem en si fue revelado. Ojalá no lo hayan pensado como lo dije XD_

_Bueno, no tengo más que decir...oh si, unas cosas-_

_1- ¿Alguien sabe de una página similar a geocities donde pueda subir mi comic? lo digo porque geocites está por cerrar y no sé donde subirlo de nuevo. Les agradecería si me dijeran algunas páginas._

_2- Sprite de Atem y su Keyblade está en la imagen de Keyblades... que quizas tengan problema de ver la actualización, ya que geocities al parecer no actualiza imagenes subidas de nuevo. Como sea, no tienen mucho que pensar en como se vería, ya conocen como es Atem y como es su Keyblade ( la de Yugi es igual )_

_3- De los soundtracks, planeo meter más, aunque también planeo quitar muchos de los que están ahorita, y si agrego más, serán menos... sé que es dificil, y no tienen obligación de bajarlos, pero gracias por hacerlo =D  
_

_4- ¿Quieren saber como es que me imagino a Xan y al Keyblade Force Cannon? Entren al DeviantArt de **Kaf-elicc-teamleader**__, quien me ha hecho el favor de dibujarlo. Es batsante bueno el dibujo... Admirenlo o muertan !! =O_

_Bueno, es todo, ahora si, nos vemos el otro Fin de semana... sobres._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	61. Cap 60: Héroes del Nintenverse Pt 5

**_26/OCT/09

* * *

_**

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

El combate entre Fly y el _Pharaohn_ Atem, quien resultó ser un Guardián dentro del cuerpo de un _N-Warrior_, continuaba. El _Egypteran_ comenzó a comentarle al joven _Dragon Knight_ el como es que había obtenido ese cuerpo y de porqué de su uso y sus habilidades. Viendo que no podría enfrentarse a él a menos que peleara enserio, Fly decidió usar su máximo poder, transformándose al usar ambas marcas de dragón en sus puños y así despertar sus verdaderos poderes. Pero Atem no se quedó atrás, y usó la memoria que el cuerpo tenía de su pasado para poder transformarse en Súper _N-Warrior_ y así pelear al mismo nivel.

El combate continuó, ambos teniendo unos poderes similares, hasta que Fly logró derrotar al _Pharaohn_ luego de un poderoso ataque con su espada, que destruyó la corona que Atem tenía en la cabeza, lo que hacía posible que el alma y cuerpo se unieran. Al final, el alma del _Pharaohn_ Atem dejó el cuerpo del _N-Warrior_ Atem, que fue recogido por Fly, quien continuó su camino.

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 60: Héroes del Nintenverse, pt5._**

_-Planeta: Tierra 027; Pokearth-_

_-Shamouti Island; nueve horas antes-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _146-SeeD- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII)_

La Isla _Shamouti_, situada en el centro del archipiélago _Naranja _al sur de la región _Kanto_, era una isla tropical como las demás islas que la rodeaban. Muchas leyendas de ese planeta decían que cerca de ahí fue de donde las aguas del mundo emergieron y que, probablemente, la vida misma de _Pokearth_. La isla estaba rodeada de tres islas más pequeñas; _Fire Island_, _Ice Island_ y _Lightning Island_, donde residían _los Legendary Pokemons_; _Moltres_, _Articuno_ y _Zapdos_ respectivamente. Es lugar de la leyenda del elegido, _The Chosen One_, de la cual Ash formó parte, y lugar de descanso del _Pokemon_ legendario _Lugia_.

Pero por ahora, servía de cuartel general de la resistencia de _Pokearth_ contra la invasión alienígena.

_Pokemon_ _Trainers_ y _Masters_ de todas partes del globo se reunieron ahí en esa isla, preparándose para el contra ataque contra los alienígenas. En una de las enormes casas, los lideres de las ligas _Pokemon_ de ese mundo, los _Elite Four_, además de algunos _Gym Leaders_ de las distintas regiones, estaban discutiendo los problemas que tenían en ese momento.

"Al parecer, todo _Kanto_ y _Johto_ ha sido tomado por los invasores." Expresó Lorelei, una de las _Elite Four_ de _Kanto_-_Johto_. "_La Indigo Plateau_ fue arrasada hace unas horas."

"_Evergrande City_, nuestra base, también fue arrasada." Comentó Syndey, miembro de la _Elite Four_ de _Hoenn_. "Los tomaron por sorpresa, no tuvieron oportunidad."

"Cualquier intento por enfrentar a las enormes naves de combate han sido en vano." Expresó Aaron, de la _Elite Four_ de _Sinnoh_. "No importa si es ejercito humano o _Pokemon_, nada en su camino sale con vida."

"La situación es bastante tensa, por lo que veo." Comentó Agatha, de _Kanto_. "Los invasores son bastante fuertes."

"Tiene razón." Expresó Drake, _Elite Four_ de _Hoenn_. "Me he enfrentado en batalla contra una de esas naves. Ni el ataque de todos mis dragones ha sido suficiente para derribarlas, gracias a una especie de barrera que tienen."

"Es probable que ni todos nosotros podamos hacerle frente a una de ellas. Son simplemente muy poderosos."

"Cálmense un poco, no hay que perder la calma." Dijo Lance, líder de la _Elite Four_ de _Kanto_-_Johto_. "Tenemos un plan."

"¿Un plan?¿De que hablan?" cuestionó Glacia, de _Hoenn_.

"Al norte de aquí, en _Vermillion City_, hay unas cuantas naves alienígenas." Expresó Steven, líder de _Hoenn_. "Tenemos planeado tomar algunas de ellas al infiltrarnos en sus bases de operaciones."

"Es un plan muy arriesgado." Comentó Lucian, _Elite Four_ de _Sinnoh_. "¿De verdad creen que podrían hacerles frente?"

"No tenemos opción." Dijo Cynthia, lider de la _Elite Four_ de _Sinnoh_. "_Kanto_ y _Johto_ han sido tomadas, _Hoenn_ y _Sinnoh_ están en las mismas condiciones, mientras que las otras regiones, si bien no han sido atacadas, lo serán pronto. Estamos aquí ya que estas islas serían las últimas en ser atacadas." Dijo, mirando hacia un lado, viendo en especial a uno de los que estaban en esa habitación. "Gracias, Drake, por dejarnos usar tus territorios."

"El placer es mío." Respondió el hombre llamado Drake, el líder de los _Gym Leaders_ de la liga Naranja y el campeón del archipiélago. "Es natural que estas islas sean las últimas en ser atacadas, puesto que estamos muy retirados de los continentes."

"Y bien… ¿Cuál es el plan?" cuestionó Bruno, de _Kanto_. "¿Cómo le haremos para vencerlos?"

"Bien, este es el plan…" expresó Lance, comenzando a explicarles varias ideas que tenían.

* * *

_**Música de fon**__**do**__**: **__-_ _012-Magical Mystery- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

Mientras los líderes hablaban dentro de ese edificio, afuera, una chica de playera lima, falda blanca y de cabello castaño, estaba sentada a lado de un árbol, recargada en una pared, con sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho, mientras pensaba profundamente, recordando una conversación que tuvo con sus demás compañeros… ya que ella era Latias.

-

_La joven Pokemon, Latias, en su forma normal, se encontraba en una reunión de Legendary Pokemons, así como los humanos lo hacían ahora. Estaba junto con los demás Pokemons, discutiendo la situación acerca de la invasión del ejército de Anubis, decidiendo ayudar no sólo a los humanos, sino también a los Pokemons, en una batalla por la supervivencia. Cada uno ayudaría en lo que sea…_

"_¿Uh?¿Quieren que ayude a los demás humanos?"_

_Latias miraba con confusión a Mewtwo, el mediador de la reunión, quien le había dicho lo que tenía que hacer._

"_Así es." Respondió Mewtwo. "Sabemos que los humanos intentan formar una resistencia en la isla Shamouti, por lo que queremos que tu vayas a apoyarlos, mientras nosotros nos encargamos en otra parte."_

"_Pero, ¿No creen que sería de más ayuda con ustedes?"_

"_Tu has sido la que más se ha acercado a los humanos, por eso creemos que eres mejor si los ayudas de cerca."_

"_Entiendo…"_

"_Pequeña." Expresó otro de los Pokemons, el Lugia que residía debajo de la isla Shamouti y que, a la vez, era el espíritu de la Keyblade de Ash. "Cada uno de nosotros tenemos un trabajo que cumplir, pero tenemos un objetivo en común; la supervivencia de nuestras especies."_

"_Aún cuando los humanos han hecho cosas horribles a nuestra especie, los necesitamos tanto como ellos a nosotros." Dijo un Ho-oh con seriedad. "La armonía de este mundo depende de ambas especies."_

"_Es por eso que no podemos dejarlos morir, aunque no nos agraden." Comentó un Raikou. "Debemos luchar por nuestra supervivencia."_

"_Entiendo, tienen razón." Respondió Latias con cierta tristeza. "Entonces, iré a ayudarles."_

-

Latias suspiró nuevamente. Bueno, ya estaba ahí, actuando como un agente encubierto, ya que nadie sabía su verdadera identidad de _Pokemon_ y sólo usaba la de su amiga Bianca.

'_¿Estarán bien?'_ pensó con cierta incertidumbre, cerrando sus ojos y tratando de localizar a su amiga mentalmente. _'Si, puedo sentir que está bien… me alegra.'_

"Hey."

Latias abrió sus ojos de golpe, viendo a otra persona a lado de ella, un joven de playera roja, quien la miraba fijamente.

"Oh, lo siento, ¿te desperté?" cuestionó el joven.

"No, no hay problema, sólo estaba pensando." Respondió Latias, sonriendo dulcemente.

"Me alegro." Dijo el muchacho, sentándose a lado de ella. "Me llamo Juan… ¿Y tu?"

"Lat-… ah, bueno… Bi- …"

"¿Uh?¿Sucede algo?"

"No, nada… me llamo Kanon."

"¿Kanon? No había escuchado ese nombre antes."

"Si, me lo dicen siempre. ¿De donde vienes?"

"Yo vengo de _Hoenn_, la ciudad de _Petalburg_, aunque estaba en _Sinnoh_ para una liga _Pokemon_."

"Ya veo, eres un entrenador."

"Si… ¿y tu de donde vienes?"

"De _Altomare_."

"Ah, si, bonita ciudad."

"¿Has estado ahí?"

"No, pero he oído de ella, quizás vaya luego."

"Oh…"

"¿Tienes miedo de esto?"

"A decir verdad, si, un poco. No sabemos que es lo que podía pasar."

"Yo también tengo miedo. No sabría si sentirme alagado o desafortunado, ya que me trajeron aquí a unirme a la resistencia, lo que significa que me consideran un gran entrenador… pero quieren que peleé contra extraterrestres."

"He, entiendo…"

Juan se puso de pie, estirándose un poco y sacudiéndose la tierra de sus pantalones.

"Bueno, Kanon, fue un placer hablar contigo, pero tengo que ir con los demás de la resistencia."

"Suerte con eso."

"Si, ¡nos vemos!"

El joven entrenador se alejó del lugar, caminando, dejando sola a Latias, quien se puso a pensar con seriedad.

'_No puedo dejarlos morir. Los protegeré y sobreviviré a esto… y luego, le pediré perdón a Raichu…'_

Latias se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia un lado, queriendo ir a tomar un poco de agua, cuando se detuvo de golpe luego de tener una sensación extraña. Al mirar hacia el horizonte, hacia el norte donde supuestamente estaba la región de _Kanto_, la _Pokemon_ humana comenzó a concentrarse, tratando de ver que era lo que pasaba… y cuando vio, no le agradó nada.

"Ahí vienen…" dijo en voz baja, justo cuando la sirena de alarma comenzó a sonar con fuerza.

* * *

_**Música de fon**__**do**__**: **__-_ _104-The Time of Judgement- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy X)_

_-Planeta: Tierra 068; Ninjeran-_

_Ninjeran_ era otro mundo humano, tecnológicamente igual o algo superior al de sus otros hermanos, aunque aparentemente atrasado en otros, como en su arquitectura. Sin duda, _Ninjeran_ era un mundo bastante curioso en cuanto a evolución tecnológica.

Sin embargo, este mundo no era sobresaliente por su tecnología, sino por sus soldados; una extraña clase de _Ninjas_, personas que eran capaces de usar extraños poderes. Durante años, varios países de este mundo estuvieron en guerra los unos contra otros… pero al final, tuvieron que unirse cuando un enemigo mucho más poderoso que ellos comenzó a atacarlos de pronto.

Las fuerzas de _Anubis_ comenzaron a atacar ese planeta.

_-Land of Earth, cinco horas antes.-_

Uno de los pueblos del país de Tierra de ese mundo estaba siendo atacado por las fuerzas de _Anubis_. Los _Ha'taks_ decidieron no atacar los pueblos directamente, sino mandar a sus hombres a pelear contra las fuerzas militares, _Ninjas_, de ese mundo, usando su avanzada tecnología para derrotar a sus enemigos. Pero los _Ninjas_ resultaron ser más complicados de enfrentar de lo que imaginaron, ya que usaban distintas técnicas y habilidades extrañas usando los elementos de la naturaleza, simulando el antiguo combate entre la tecnología y los poderes naturales.

Sin embargo, en este pueblo de la nación de la tierra, los _Ninjas_ estaban perdiendo horriblemente, siendo superados dos a uno. La mayoría de los _Ninjas_ de la villa oculta de _Land of Earth_, _Iwagakure_, se habían retirado, regresando a la villa oculta para defenderla de un ataque masivo de los enemigos, por lo que ese pueblo había quedado desprotegido, razón por la que los pocos _Ninjas_ que se quedaron ahí estaban siendo masacrados por un grupo relativamente pequeño de _Snake Soldiers_. Con los defensores erradicados, los soldados de _Anubis_ no tenían obstáculos para hacer lo que quisieran con los habitantes.

Y así es como el verdadero infierno llegó a las personas del lugar.

Los _Snake Soldiers_, sin nada que se les oponga, comenzaron a atacar a los habitantes con sus avanzadas armas de energía, atravesando fácilmente las paredes de los edificios y los cuerpos de las personas. El caos se apoderó de las personas, quienes huían por sus vidas, tratando de escapar.

En una zona del pueblo, una joven de unos diez años corría por las calles, luego de que su familia hubiera sido asesinada por los invasores. Por ahora, estaba buscando a su hermano mayor, un miembro de los _Ninjas_ de _Iwagakure_ que se encontraba protegiendo el pueblo. Sin embargo, antes de poder continuar, varios _Snake Soldiers_ bloquearon su paso, ella intentando correr pero al final llegando a una calle sin salida, atrapada entre la espada y la pared. Los soldados la acorralaron, apuntándole con sus _Staff Weapons_ y activándolas, a punto de jalar del gatillo y terminar con la vida de la niña.

Entonces, justo cuando estaban por dispararle a la chica, varios kunai impactaron en sus armas de energía, desactivándolas de inmediato.

"¿Qué fue eso?" cuestionó uno de los soldados.

"Un _Ninja_ debe de estar por aquí, así que estén alertas." Expresó el líder de los soldados, activando sus avanzados sistemas en sus cascos. "Busquen por todas part- ¡cuidado!"

Una lluvia de Kunais cayó sobre los soldados, quienes tuvieron que moverse en distintas direcciones para evitar salir heridos. Claro, sus armaduras los protegerían, pero no querían correr riesgos en caso de ser golpeados por un kunai especial. En sus escondites, los soldados miraron en todas direcciones luego del ataque, buscando a quien quiera que los haya atacado… no esperando mucho, ya que su atacante apareció al final de una calle. El sujeto parecía un chico, de no más de catorce años de edad, con una manta café cubriendo su cuerpo y evitando ver la ropa que llevaba puesta debajo, aunque se podía ver que era color naranja. Los soldados se pusieron de pie, saliendo de sus escondites y encarando al sujeto, cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por la oscuridad que generaba su capucha.

"¿Quién eres tu?" cuestionó uno de los _Snake Soldiers_ al chico, quien se quedó serio por unos momentos.

Entonces, el sujeto comenzó a mover su brazo derecho, llevando su mano a la capucha y retirándola, dejando ver su cabello rubio y una banda en su cabeza. El chico los miró intensamente con sus ojos celestes, mostrando total seriedad… antes de mostrar una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

"¡Ha!¡Admiren, idiotas!¡Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, y están viendo al futuro _Ninja_ más poderoso de este planeta!"

Los soldados se miraron los unos a los otros, confundidos por la presentación del _Ninja_ que se había presentado frente a ellos, ya que los anteriores _Ninjas_ se especializaban en ataques a escondidas, y este era totalmente lo opuesto.

_**Música de fon**__**do**__**: **__-_ _097-Heated Saints- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya)_

"¿Es esto una broma?" cuestionó uno de los soldados. "¿Es este un _Ninja_?"

"¡_**EL**_ _Ninja_!" exclamó el joven Naruto, apuntándolos amenazadoramente. "¡Ahora les patearé el trasero!"

"¡Suficiente!" exclamó otro soldado, caminando hacia el frente del grupo y alzando su brazo izquierdo, mostrando su brazalete con cañones para disparar energía. "¡Acabaré con este payaso!"

El _Snake Soldier_ activó el arma de su brazo, disparando varias ráfagas de energía como si fuera una ametralladora contra el joven _Ninja_, quien rápidamente saltó hacia un lado, evitando el ataque con facilidad. Aún así, el soldado continuó disparando, siguiendo la energía del _Ninja_ en sus sistemas avanzados de su casco, las balas atravesando las construcciones que Naruto usaba para esconderse.

Entonces, logró ver que las balas lograron impactar al _Ninja_, quien dejó de correr y cayó al suelo. Al verlo, o al menos su energía, caer al suelo, no se detuvo y continuó disparando con su arma, impactando varias veces al joven _Ninja_. Luego de varias rondas de disparos y seguro de que su enemigo había muerto, el _Snake Soldier_ desactivó su arma y miró con orgullo su trabajo… sorprendiéndose cuando la energía simplemente se desvaneció en el aire.

"¿Pero qu-?"

_-SMACK!!-_

Su pregunta fue interrumpida cuando recibió una patada en su rostro, o al menos en el metal del casco que cubría su rostro, por parte del _Ninja_ en cuestión, quien apareció de la nada y lo envió a volar hacia una pared cercana. Los demás soldados sólo vieron como su compañero era lanzado lejos, mientras que el joven _Ninja_ en cuestión tocaba el suelo con sus piernas fácilmente.

"¡Ha!¡No me subestimes!" expresó Naruto con algo de burla. "¡No he entrenado durante este año fuera de _Konoha_ por nada!"

"El chico es fuerte." Comentó el líder del grupo de _Snake Soldiers_ a sus demás compañeros. "No se dejen llevar por su apariencia, él también es un _Ninja_."

"He, ahora será su turno." Dijo el joven, sacando un kunai y sujetándolo con fuerza, encarando a los soldados.

"¡Atáquenlo con todas sus fuerzas!"

Los soldados se lanzaron contra el joven _Ninja_, quien ya tenía un truco bajo la manga. Cuando los soldados estaban lo suficientemente cerca de él, de pronto, varios clones de Naruto aparecieron detrás de ellos, atacándolos por la espalda, para sorpresa de los soldados.

**

* * *

**

_-Planeta: Tierra 046; Frontiera-_

_**Música de fon**__**do**__**: **__-_ _165-Hospital Battle- _(**Soundtrack: **_Gears of Wars 2)_

El combate militar entre los _Snake Soldiers_ y las fuerzas de _Novaterra_ y los _Gears_ de _Sera _continuaba. La ciudad de _Tokyo_ estaba ya en ruinas por tanto combate, agujeros de bala y de energía tapizaban cada muro de toda construcción de pie o derrumbada. En una zona de la ciudad, había un combate entre dos bandos rivales. De un lado de una avenida grande, se encontraban los _Snake Soldiers_, disparando sus armas de energía contra el otro bando, que se trataban de un grupo de soldados de _Novaterra_, los _Gears_ de _Sera_, y soldados del mismo planeta _Frontiera_, que se encontraban detrás de algunos muros derrumbados, protegiéndose de sus rivales.

Se trataba del grupo de Marcus Fenix quienes, luego de encontrarse con Takuya Kambara en su forma de _Digimon_, siguieron su camino y encontraron más sobrevivientes, tanto _Novaterrans_ como _Gears_ y del ejército humano de ese mundo, formando así un equipo bastante peculiar pero necesario para sobrevivir. Desafortunadamente, el _Sargento_ Sol Marez, de la división Alfa Aries de _Novaterra_ y el líder del pequeño grupo que Marcus y sus hombres habían encontrado antes, había sido asesinado por el enemigo, por lo que ahora el mismo Marcus era el líder de ese grupo de sobrevivientes y tenía que mantenerlos vivos.

"¡Mueran hijos de puta!" exclamó uno de los _Gears_ sobrevivientes, disparando con su rifle de asalto _Lancer_. Los demás sobrevivientes no hablaban, pero eso mismo tenían en mente.

Ya tenían unos minutos enfrentándose contra ese grupo de _Snake Soldiers_ en particular y a cada momento seguían perdiendo hombres, algo que no podían nunca darse el lujo de hacer. Los sobrevivientes liderados por Marcus disparaban sus armas, balas proyectiles y de energía volando hacia el frente, pero varios _Snake Soldiers_ estaban al frente de la formación de treinta, con grandes escudos de energía frente a ellos, amarrados a sus brazos como si fueran grandes escudos antiguos, la energía desplegada por ellos detenía cualquier disparo que sus enemigos les hacían.

"¡Granada!" exclamó uno de los soldados del ejército japonés de ese planeta, lanzando una de sus granadas al ejército enemigo. La granada estalló justo frente a los _Snake Soldiers_ con escudos, pero la explosión no les hizo daño alguno. "¡Rayos!"

Luego de disparar algunas rondas con su rifle, Marcus regresó detrás de los muros, protegiéndose de los ataques de sus enemigos.

"¡Maldita sea!" exclamó el líder _Gear_ con enfado. "Esos malditos escudos de energía. No podemos atravesarlos."

"Ni siquiera nuestras armas de energía pueden hacer algo contra ellas." Expresó un _Novaterran_, señalando a sus rifles avanzados.

"Carmine, ¿Puedes hacer algo para darles a los que sujetan los escudos?"

"Lo siento, sargento, pero mis municiones no logran atravesarlo." Respondió el _Gear_ llamado Ben Carmine.

"¡Maldición!"

"Uh, señor Fenix…" expresó Ivan, el nuevo recluta de Marcus. "Se vienen acercando."

El _Gear_ alzó la cabeza por sobre uno de los muros, viendo que, efectivamente, se venían acercando lentamente a ellos.

"¡Necesitamos algo y rápido!"

"Yo iré." Expresó Takuya, en ese momento usando la transformación de Agunimon. "Atacaré de frente a los que tienen escudos y los deshabilitaré, así ustedes podrán atacarlos cuando ya no tengan defensa."

"Está bien, chico." Expresó Marcus seriamente. "Encárgate de eso, nosotros te cubriremos."

"He, no se preocupen… ¡Aquí voy!"

"¡Vamos!¡Fuego represivo!" exclamó Marcus, haciendo que todos los soldados de su grupo salieran de su escondite y comenzaran a disparar a los rivales con tal que cubrir las acciones de Takuya.

Los _Snake Soldiers_ dejaron de avanzar, la línea de frente usando sus escudos para rechazar el fuego enemigo y así no recibir daño, antes de que el fuego cesase una vez más. Entonces Takuya hizo lo suyo; cayó del techo de un edificio cercano, cayendo detrás de la línea de soldados con escudo, y comenzó a atacarlos, dejándolos inconscientes, o muertos, a varios. Los soldados detrás de la línea defensiva activaron sus armas para atacar al _Digimon_, pero este era mucho más rápido y evitaba los disparos, mismos que daban en otros _Snake Soldiers_ con escudos. Luego de unos momentos, Takuya eliminó a la mayoría de los soldados con escudos, dejándolos así al descubierto. Al ver que su misión había terminado, el _Digimon_ saltó hacia el tejado de un edificio cercano, mirando a sus compañeros.

"¡Ahora!¡Acaben con esos bastardos!" exclamó Marcus, tanto él como los demás sobrevivientes saliendo de sus escondites y disparando contra los soldados de _Anubis_, quienes, al estar al aire libre, no podían esconderse y fueron acribillados en el acto. El grupo dejó de disparar al ver que ya no había soldados enemigos de pie. "Buen trabajo, equipo, acabamos con esos imbéciles."

"Creí que no lo lograríamos." Expresó Ivan con cierto temor, antes de que otro _Gear_, el experto en tecnología del grupo, Diamon Braid, le diera un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza.

"Acostúmbrate, muchacho, así son las cosas en Delta." Expresó el _Gear_ con seriedad.

"Tiene razón." Dijo Marcus. "Cosas así son de todos los días."

"¡Lo haré, señor!" exclamó Ivan, saludando a su líder.

"Que dejes eso, muchacho." Dijo Marcus con algo de enfado, antes de que Agunimon se posara en el centro de la calle, a unos metros de donde estaban ellos. "Lo hiciste bien tu también, muchacho."

"No hay problema." Respondió Takuya con algo de arrogancia. "No hay nada que temer cuando yo-"

"Yo no diría eso…" expresó un sujeto enorme, más que Agunimon, apareciendo de la nada detrás del _Digimon_ humano.

_**Música de fon**__**do**__**: **__-_ _149-Seven Generals- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya)_

Takuya se volteó rápidamente, sorprendiéndose de que no hubiera detectado a su rival, pero no pudo hacer mucho, ya que recibió un fuerte golpe en el estómago, uno que le sacó el aire. El sujeto lo sujetó de la cabeza y lo levantó en el aire, golpeándolo muchas más veces antes de darle un fuerte golpe en el rostro y mandarlo contra unos escombros que estaban a unos veinte metros de ahí. Los soldados de _Novaterra_, _Sera_ y _Frontiera_ se colocaron en guardia, apuntando sus armas contra el sujeto, que tenía al menos unos tres metros de altura y los superaba con facilidad.

"Vaya, me dijeron que un grupo de humanos estaba causando problemas a mis hombres, pero no creí que fueran tan débiles." Expresó el sujeto, quien portaba una armadura como la de los _Snake Soldiers_, pero esta tenía muchos detalles negros mientra que las de un _Snake Soldier_ normal era totalmente gris.

"¿Quién eres tu?" cuestionó Marcus con seriedad, apuntando su arma a la cabeza del sujeto.

"Soy la mano derecha del _Pharaohn_ Seketh, su _First Prime_; Arknun."

"¿_First Prime_?¿Que diablos es eso?"

"Soy el que está por debajo de un _Pharaohn_, en este caso Seketh, aquel que me dejó a cargo de la invasión a estos mundos. Nosotros los _First Primes_ obedecemos la voluntad de nuestros _Pharaohns_."

"¿El líder de la invasión a este planeta?" cuestionó Ivan.

"Si, y vine aquí ya que me informaron que un grupo de humanos estaba matando a mis soldados, por eso vine a acabar con ustedes."

"Nos la has puesto fácil." Expresó Marcus. "Al venir personalmente, significa que si te matamos, tus hombres ya no tendrán una razón para luchar aquí. No veo tu arma, así que sólo viniste a que te matemos."

"¿De verdad crees que soy tan débil como mis soldados?¡No me subestimes, humano!¡Yo solo puedo enfrentarme a mil de tus hombres, sin yo usar algún tipo de arma, y salir victorioso! Yo, así como mi maestro, el _Pharaohn_ Seketh, soy un luchador. Tus débiles armas no podrán contra mi."

Marcus se le quedó mirando. Sabía que ese sujeto no era alguien ordinario, ya que atacó a Agunimon y lo golpeó de esa forma tan brutal, algo que era bastante difícil. Si ellos se enfrentaban a él, estarían muertos en pocos segundos.

"_¡SALAMANDRA ARDIENTE!_"

Una llamarada golpeó al _First Prime_ en su costado izquierdo, envolviéndolo por algunos segundos, antes de que las llamas se extinguieran, dejando ver al sujeto sin ningún daño aparente. Arknun volteó a un lado, viendo que Agunimon estaba de pie, respirando con dificultad.

"No dejaré que los ataques… ¡Yo seré tu oponente!" exclamó el _Digimon_ humano con enfado, ganándose la risa del gigante.

"Si estás respirando con dificultad luego de ese ataque, esto no durará mucho." Expresó el _Egypteran_, mirándolo con seriedad. "¡Acabaré contigo entonces!"

"¡Todos, váyanse de aquí!" exclamó Takuya. "¡Yo lo detendré!¡Váyanse!"

"¡Ya lo oyeron todos!¡Larguémonos de aquí!" exclamó Marcus, llamando la atención de sus hombres y corriendo del lugar, sabiendo que no podría ganar ese combate.

Arknun miró a Agunimon con seriedad, sonriendo arrogantemente, antes de lanzarse contra él, golpeando al _Digimon_ humano con fuerza en el rostro. Luego de unos momentos, el combate había empezado, ambos contrincantes atacándose a una velocidad sobre humana, casi invisibles para las personas normales, mientras que los soldados se alejaban corriendo del lugar, buscando refugio.

**

* * *

**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _154-Sacred Moon- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

_-Planeta: Tierra 435; Artesian- Tres horas antes-_

Otro de los tantos mundos humanos normales, cuya tecnología estaba a finales del siglo XX e inicios del XIX. Claro, ese nivel de tecnología no les ayudó en nada cuando las fuerzas invasoras de _Anubis_ decidieron atacarlo. Como era normal, los _Ha'taks_ comenzaron con su bombardeo orbital, destruyendo primero las bases militares y comunicaciones de los países más importantes, antes de empezar el ataque a las ciudades en si. Sin embargo, varias naves de _Novaterra_ y _Mecronets_ llegaron al lugar antes de que el bombardeo a las zonas urbanas fuera efectuado con fuerza, y comenzaron a combatir a las naves invasoras.

En la superficie, varios _Snake Soldiers_ y sus avanzadas máquinas de combate comenzaron a hacer destrozos, haciendo volar casas y aterrorizando a la población.

Pero ese no era el caso de un joven, de unos diecisiete años de edad, de playera china color rojo y pantalones negros, quien tenía unas grandes cualidades en el combate, ya que le estaba haciendo frente a diez _Snake Soldiers_, cada uno con una fuerza sobre humana y armaduras poderosas, y podía enfrentarse a ellos. Luego de unos momentos, el joven logró derrotar a los soldados, más que nada golpeándolos en el rostro, ya que sus gruesas armaduras evitaban que pudieran recibir daños.

Pero, cuando creía que todo había terminado, a lo lejos pudo ver a otros veinte soldados y a uno de los _Goliaths_ de ellos acercándose a él, apuntándolo con sus armas y disparándole. El joven tomó uno de los _Staff Weapon_ de uno de los soldados que noqueó y comenzó a correr, alejándose de sus perseguidores y escondiéndose detrás de un edificio cercano, la pared protegiéndolo de los disparos.

"Rayos, son demasiados." Expresó el joven con enfado. "¿De donde rayos salieron esos sujetos?"

"¿Acaso tienes problemas, Ranma?"

El joven mencionado volteó hacia un lado, viendo a otro muchacho de su misma edad, este usando una playera amarilla algo desgastada, unos pantalones verde oscuro y una banda en la cabeza, color blanca con manchas negras, además de sujetar un morral rojo sobre su hombro.

"¿Ryoga?" Cuestionó el joven artista marcial, Ranma Saotome, al mirar al otro joven con sorpresa. "¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí? Creí que estarías en _Hong Kong_."

"Ha, si, pero cuando supe que había problemas aquí, vine lo más rápido posible." Respondió el otro varón, con una sonrisa algo engreída. "Se ve que no pueden hacer nada sin mi, Ranma."

"A mi no me engañas; de seguro que te perdiste y que llegaste aquí sin darte cuenta."

"¡Cállate!" Exclamó el joven llamado Ryoga Hibiki, intentando desmentir ese hecho… aunque fuera cierto.

Una explosión cercana interrumpió la conversación de los dos, llamando su atención.

"La verdad, Ryoga, nunca creí decir esto pero me alegra verte." Comentó Ranma con seriedad. "Hace tiempo que no veo a alguien conocido y, en estas circunstancias, creo que el verte me tranquiliza."

"Digo lo mismo." Respondió el otro joven. "¿Quiénes rayos serán esos sujetos?"

"No tengo idea, pero ya llevan aquí un buen rato y sólo andan haciendo destrozos. Si siguen así, la ciudad será destruida en horas, y no sé si esto pase en alguna otra parte."

"He, debe ser otra organización que quiere conquistar el mundo."

"No lo sé…" respondió el joven Saotome con seriedad. "Pero creo que esto va mucho más allá de las artes marciales."

"He, se ve que has cambiado mucho, Ranma."

"Que te echen de la casa y una experiencia de casi muerte hace cambiar a cualquiera… tu no te quedas atrás, el simple hecho de hablar de esta forma demuestra que algo cambió entre nosotros."

"No me lo recuerdes." Expresó Ryoga, sintiendo como varios _Snake Soldiers_ se acercaban a ellos. "Bueno, Ranma, ¿Qué te parece una tregua de nuestro combate? Creo que no es el momento de luchar entre nosotros."

"Eso pensaba." Respondió Saotome, haciendo girar el arma que le quitó a los _Snake Soldiers_. "Vamos."

"¡Estoy listo!"

"¡Deberían esperar a que yo llegue!" exclamó una tercera persona, llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes, quienes reconocieron la voz de inmediato.

"Oh rayos, el pato también vino."

"¡Cállate, Saotome!" expresó el sujeto, cayendo detrás de Ranma y Ryoga; un joven de cabello negro y largo, vistiendo unas ropas chinas color blanco, mientras su rostro era adornado por unos extraños lentes de gran aumento, lo que hacían que se viera algo… ridículo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Mousse?"

"¿A que más?" cuestionó el recién llegado, señalando acusadoramente a Ranma. "¡A derrotarte, Saotome!¡Ese es el motivo de mi existencia!"

"¿Todavía? Pero si ya no tienes una razón para pelear conmigo; ya dejé toda mi vida atrás, incluyendo a Shampoo. No tienes porqué…"

"Te equivocas, tengo una razón; demostrar que soy el mejor artista marcial. Es por eso que tengo que derrotarte, Saotome, a ti, el peleador más fuerte que conozco."

"Vaya, al menos admites que soy el mejor." Respondió Ranma, su ego creciendo por las palabras, algo que quería hacer que Mousee lo notara.

"¡Cállate!¡Te derrotaré, Ranma!... ¡Pero primero, tengo que vencer a esos sujetos que están atacando por todas partes! Simplemente no puedo permitir que sigan haciendo cosas así, y si tengo que ayudarte a acabarlos, ¡lo haré!"

"He, vaya que hemos cambiado." Expresó el artista marcial japonés, mirando hacia arriba. "Simplemente, somos diferentes."

"Es cierto." Respondió Ryoga, sonriendo con arrogancia. "Pelear como aliados es algo que no me imaginaba… sin embargo, esto no durará mucho, Ranma, aún tengo cosas pendientes contigo."

"Como sea… entonces, vamos a acabar con ellos. ¿Listos?"

"¡Claro!"

Los _Snake Soldiers_ aparecieron en una esquina, siendo recibidos por sorpresa por los tres jóvenes artistas marciales, quienes, a pesar de sus viejas rivalidades, tenían que unirse contra un enemigo en común… y mucho más poderoso que ellos.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _112-Hunter Base~Wickedness- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X8)_

_**-Galaxia: Drakerton-**_

Sigma, el exlider de los _Mavericks_ del planeta _Replira_, y Ganondorf, el _Evil King_ del planeta _Trizen_, continuaban viendo lo acontecido en distintos mundos humanos, gracias a la avanzada tecnología que había en ese lugar, dándoles la capacidad de ver todo lo que ocurría en el _Nintenverse_… y en tiempo real.

"Es divertido." Expresó Ganondorf repentinamente. "Es divertido como es que luchan por sobrevivir ante algo que es imposible para ellos."

"Sin embargo, eso hace que logren muchas cosas interesantes." Respondió Sigma con seriedad, aún sentado en su silla.

"Es cierto… también, eventos como estos hacen que los corazones de los humanos se debiliten… pero que otros se fortalezcan… y supongo que sabes lo que pasa cuando el corazón de un ser vivo es lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamar la atención."

"Si… crea una _Keyblade_."

Ambos seres de la oscuridad permanecieron callados por un momento, sabiendo lo que significaría el resultado de esta guerra.

"Entonces, al terminar esto, habrá una explosión de _Keybladers_." Dijo el rey _Gerudo_ con seriedad. "Lo que significa más _N-Warriors_."

"Es cierto, pero también más aliados."

Ambos seres malignos no necesitaban voltear para saber de quien era esa voz que comentó eso, pero Ganondorf aún así lo hizo, volteando hacia un lado de la habitación, viendo a una persona saliendo de las sombras.

"Hao…" expresó el portador de la trifuerza del poder, viendo como el joven _Shaman_ salía de entre las sombras.

"¿Estoy equivocado?" cuestionó Hao, mirando a los dos con malicia, aunque Sigma le daba la espalda por estar sentado en una silla. "Si más _Keybladers_ hay, más _DN-Warriors_ habrá, sólo habrá que esperar a que salgan."

"Aún así, la cantidad de _N-Warriors_ que salgan será superior a la de nosotros. Aún con esos guerreros, estaremos en problemas si nos enfrentamos de frente a los _N-Warriors_, con todo y sus recursos."

"Es por eso que hemos estado esperando por esta oportunidad para poder movernos sin ser vigilados." Expresó Sigma sin apartar la vista de los monitores. "Buscando en los diversos mundos la llave de nuestra victoria, aún sin haberla encontrado."

"Si, pero no hemos podido encontrarla desde aquí." Dijo Hao seriamente. "Es por eso que tenemos que ir al _Nintenverse_, aunque eso no lo podíamos hacer por la vigilancia que tiene _Novaterra_ en todos los mundos de esa galaxia."

"Con esta guerra, aunque ganen, los _Novaterrans_ tendrán mucha menor vigilancia, por lo que podremos buscar la llave sin tantos problemas." Comentó Ganondorf fríamente, apretando su puño derecho mientras sonreía. "Y cuando la encontremos, el _Nintenverse_ será nuestro."

"Es por eso que debemos prepararnos." Expresó Sigma. "Haremos pronto nuestro movimiento, será mejor que regresen a avisar a los demás aliados que a cada rato van llegando."

"Si, eso estaba pensando hacer." Dijo Hao. "Quiero ver que otros seres como nosotros tiene el _Nintenverse_ y que van llegando poco a poco."

Así, Ganondorf y Hao comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta del cuarto donde estaban. Sin embargo, los dos se detuvieron de golpe, mirando hacia la derecha, a un lugar donde la luz no alcanzaba a llegar y creaba un velo de sombras, uno diferente de donde estaba Hao anteriormente. Los dos, seriamente, apenas iban a acercarse al lugar, cuando Sigma habló.

"No es nada, viene conmigo." Expresó el exlider _Maverick_. "Váyanse."

Sin decir nada, Hao y Ganondorf continuaron su marcha, al final saliendo de la habitación de Sigma, dejándolo solo… o eso parecía.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _162-Golbez, Clad in the Dark- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IV)_

"Sal." Dijo el _Maverick_, sonriendo un poco. "Aún no puedes ocultar tu presencia de nosotros."

"Lo siento, trataré de hacerlo mejor la próxima vez." Dijo alguien que estaba oculto en las sombras, impidiendo que se pudiera ver su apariencia, lo único que se podía ver era que tenía unos pantalones verdes.

"¿A que has venido?"

"Mi maestro está listo para verse con usted nuevamente, Lord Sigma."

"Ah, el maestro, hace tiempo que no lo veo… cuando lo vi por primera vez, no creí que fuera tan importante para nosotros. Fue hace tanto tiempo…"

"¿Qué es lo que le digo?"

"Él es el más importante para nuestra organización, por lo que no puedo decirle que no. Lo veré cuanto antes, puedes decirle que venga."

"Si, Lord Sigma…" expresó el sujeto, invocando un extraño objeto en su mano derecha… y dijo unas palabras bastante conocidas. "_¡PORTÓN DE ESPEJO!¡ABRETE!_"

El portal se abrió frente a él, pero a diferencia de un portal de luz, este era uno de oscuridad, con los espejos en el interior apagados, no dejando salir mucha luz o reflejo que digamos. El sujeto, con _Keyblade_ en mano, entró al portal, que se cerró detrás de él, dejando a Sigma nuevamente solo… y sonriendo.

**Fin del Capitulo 60

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**X****:** Hola, soy X. En nuestro camino por encontrar el siguiente mundo para vencer al _Pharaohn_ que nos toca, nos encontramos con cosas extrañas. Rayos, no creí que nos pasara esto.

**Takato****:** ¿Podremos salir de aquí?¡No tenemos tiempo que perder!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**Control.**_

**Goku:** ¡Rayos!¿No podemos salir de esta trampa?

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** Hey gente, ¿Que tal? Aquí tarde, pero seguro, con el capítulo. Tuve algunos problemas, aunque ahora no con la página. Pero bueno, aquí está el capítulo, ojalá lo hayan disfrutado._

_Veamos que hay aquí:_

_Bueno, en Kanto hay una reunión de lideres de gimnasio y elite four, lo cual no ha de sorprender. He leido fics en los que los lideres y elite four forman parte de una especie de fuerza militar que abarca todo el planeta, así que pensé en que sería una buena idea meter algo parecido a eso. Despues de todo, en el mundo de Pokemon, lo más que he llegado a ver, parecido a un arma militar, son los Pokemons con una extraña armadura de la película 8... y creo que un tanque en algún momento, pero en si no he visto algo así en la serie, por lo que pensé meter una especie de ejercito y que no dependan tanto de los Pokemons._

_¿Que más? ... ¡oh si! Naruto, de la serie de... bueno, Naruto, salió al fin, para los fans de esa serie. Como dije antes, estoy usando el Naruto de final de la serie original, aunque un poco más alto... y mucho más fuerte, que el anterior. Creo que, en linea temporal, estoy usando el Naruto a un año de haber salido a entrenar con Jiraiya, casi a mitad del salto entre series. Hablando de Jiraiya ¿Donde está él? Lo responderé luego._

_Ok, en Frontiera, los soldados de Gears of Wars, de Novaterra y de ese mismo mundo se siguen enfrentando a los Snake Soldiers, cuando sale Arknun, First Prime de Seketh. Ahora, algo interesante; yo quería introducir a los First Primes antes, pero no se me dio la oportunidad. Un First Prime es el segundo al mando, debajo del Pharaohn, y recibe ordenes sólo del Pharaohn que le toca y del mismo Anubis. Digamos que es algo así como los Tenientes de Bleach, aunque con roles algo distintos; militarmente hablando, un First Prime es un maestro estratega... tiene que serlo, ya que casi siempre es el que está al mando de ejercitos y flotas espaciales. Claro, poseé super fuerza y velocidad,para poder alcanzar ese rango._

_oh si, se me olvidaba; la guerrera que Raviel mató al inicio, cuando el grupo llegó a la galaxia, era **SU** First Prime... algo que no había comentado hasta ahora. Tenía pensado decirlo, pero por algúna razón se me olvidó ponerlo. Lo pondré luego._

_Pasando a otro mundo... ¡hey!¡Es Ranma, Ryoga y Mousee! Si, un poco cambiados en cuanto a personalidades, pero es por una razón... bueno, no; cosas que les pasó en el pasado y, la mayor, porque no se me dá muy bien para plasmar las personalidades de los tres... soy malo con eso =/_

_Bueno, alguien comentó que Atem era el último Pharaohn en ser vencido... no, no lo es. Todavía falta que luchen contra el primer Pharaohn que apareció en la serie; Raviel de Osiris, el que controla el sonido. ¿Se enfrentarán a él X y compañía? Veanlo en el siguiente capítulo._

_Bueno, es todo, nos vemos el otro fin de semana... sobres =D_

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	62. Cap 61: Control

_**1/NOV/09**_

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

De nuevo en el _Nintenverse_, la guerra entre humanos de varios mundos y los guerreros de Anubis continuaban.

En _Pokearth_, Latias recordaba una conversación que tuvo con los demás _Legendary Pokemons_, quienes se estaban moviendo para hacer sus defensas, sabiendo que en esta guerra, si los alienígenas ganan contra los humanos, no habría esperanza para los_ Pokemons_ en si. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un joven de nombre Juan, también habitante de ese mundo, quien estaba dudoso de lo que pasaría ahora. En ese momento, Latias logró detectar algo acercándose; la flota de Anubis se acercaba a la base de la resistencia.

En un mundo de _Ninjas_, _Ninjeran,_ un joven llamado Naruto Uzumaki, un _Ninja_ de ese planeta, se enfrentó a varios _Snake Soldiers_ quienes estaban atacando un pueblo en el país de roca, lejos de donde vivía. Sin perder tiempo, se enfrentó a los invasores, derrotando a uno de ellos y, al parecer, a los otros más.

En _Frontiera_, el combate entre los soldados de _Novaterra_, de _Sera_ y los del mismo _Frontiera_ luchaban contra los _Snake Soldiers_. El grupo de _Gears_, comandado por Marcus Fenix, retenía el ataque invasor, mientras que el joven Takuya Kambara, convertido en el _Digimon_ Agunimon, les quitaba sus escudos defensivos, permitiendo que el fuego aliado acabara con ellos. El combate parecía terminar, cuando un sujeto apareció de la nada y atacó a Takuya, mandándolo hacia una pared. Los solados le apuntaron, pero no podrían hacerles nada con sus armas. El sujeto se reveló como Arknun, _First Prime_ del _Pharaohn_ Seketh, el segundo al mando y mano derecha del _Pharaohn_ mencionado. Agunimon se puso de pie y atacó al _First Prime_ con sus llamas, permitiendo que los soldados escapasen mientras le hacían frente.

Mientras esto ocurría en el _Nintenverse_, en otro mundo, Sigma y los demás _DN-Warrior _continuaban conversando, antes de dejar solo al ex-líder _Maverick_. En ese momento, detectó una presencia escondida, una que él parecía conocer.

¿Quién será esta persona?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 61: Control._**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _037-Mako Reactor- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII)_

En la galaxia _Duat_, en uno de los tantos mundos que había en ese cúmulo de estrellas gigante, estaban tres guerreros de dos galaxias diferentes, quienes corrían, o volaban en este caso, sobre el planeta.

"¿Qué tanto falta para llegar al siguiente mundo?" cuestionó Goku, el _Saiyajin_ de la galaxia _North_, quien, a diferencia de su compañero que estaba más delante de él, volaba sin algún aparato especial… y que aparte, tenía en su espalda a otro joven.

"Aún falta unos minutos, no desesperes." Respondió X, el _Maverick Hunter_, cuya armadura había cambiado para volverse la _Falcon Armor_… o una muy similar a ella, a excepción de la parte del casco, que ahora dejaba ver más el cabello sobre su cabeza. "Te avisaré cuando lleguemos al portal."

"¿No lo estoy molestando, señor Goku?" cuestionó Takato, el que estaba en la espalda del _Saiyajin_.

"No, para nada, no te preocupes por eso."

"Me alegra… disculpen por no poder volar."

"No lo menciones, no es tu culpa. Quizás después de esto te enseñaré a volar."

"¿Lo dice enserio?¡Muchas gracias, señor!"

La razón por la que los tres estaban volando era, no porque fuera más fácil, sino porque caminar por la superficie del planeta era imposible. ¿Por qué? El planeta estaba cubierto por una capa de un metro de acido. Si, acido, uno sumamente fuerte, como X notó casi de inmediato.

Cuando Goku, Takato y X llegaron a ese mundo, el _Hunter_, quien estaba un poco más al frente de los dos, dio un paso al frente, cayendo al océano de acido. Resulta que el portal por donde entraron a ese mundo estaba sobre una pequeña plataforma, flotando sobre el océano gracias a un sistema de levitación y un escudo de energía. Cuando X dio un paso adelante sin ver que había, cayó al mar de acido, que sólo tenía un metro de profundidad. Sin embargo, casi de inmediato sintió el efecto de la sustancia, casi atravesando su armadura y su aura de defensa para llegar a la piel, y lo extraño era que no podía salir, ya que al parecer el acido tenía una extraña propiedad que drena la energía de la persona. De no ser porque Goku lo sacó de ahí mientras flotaba, se hubiera desintegrado por el acido.

Luego de salvarse y de que la armadura comenzara a repararse sola, el ex_Reploid_ de _Replira_ comenzó a analizar la sustancia con sus avanzados sistemas, dándose cuenta del nivel de acidad de la sustancia y de lo que podía hacer. Para evitar problemas, los tres decidieron que sería mejor volar y seguir su camino por el aire a arriesgarse a cruzar por la superficie.

Mientras volaban, X descubrió que la profundidad del mar de acido era en todas partes de aproximadamente un metro, a excepción de las partes por donde las montañas emergían como estalagmita. Esto lo confundía doblemente; por un lado, ¿Cómo es que las columnas de roca eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para resistir la acidad? y ¿Cómo es que la superficie del planeta era tan extrañamente uniforme, sin fondo marino, acantilados y demás? Era un misterio… pero como todo en esa galaxia, será uno de los tantos que no será resuelto, uno de los misterios que la galaxia _Duat_ ofrece.

En ese momento, el radar dentro de la mente mecánica de X vuelve a sonar, indicando que están cerca.

"¡Goku, estamos por llegar!" exclamó el _Hunter_, volteando a ver a su compañero.

"¡Muy bien!" respondió el _Saiyajin_ con entusiasmo. "Ya quiero seguir adelante para ver quien es con el que nos enfrentaremos."

"Te emociona mucho la pelea, ¿no?"

"Claro, siempre lo ha hecho. Vegeta dijo que estaba en nuestra sangre."

"¿Aún cuando son reencarnaciones?" cuestionó el joven _Tamer_ con curiosidad.

"Si, eso es lo que _Enmadaiosama _nos dijo."

"¿_Enmadaiosama_?"

"Es el guardián del infierno en nuestra galaxia, el que maneja las entrada al otro mundo y decide quien va al cielo y al infierno."

"Oh, así que su galaxia tiene un cielo e infierno físico."

"Si, está en el centro de la galaxia… creo. Como sea, es el que nos permitió revivir en esa época para poder luchar, como lo ha hecho cada cinco mil años, sólo que lo hace sin que nosotros recordemos nada, para no traer problemas cuando somos niños."

"Oh, que interesante."

"¡Ya llegamos!" exclamó X, interrumpiendo la conversación de los dos guerreros.

Goku y X descendieron a una pequeña isla de metal en medio del océano de acido, tocando el suelo sin problemas, el portal frente a ellos.

"¡Bueno, vamos al siguiente mundo!" expresó el _Saiyajin_, emocionado por ver con quien se encontraría.

"Un momento." Comentó X, interrumpiendo la emoción de su compañero.

"¿Qué sucede?" cuestionó Takato.

"Se me hace muy extraño."

"¿Que?"

"El mar de acido, el que el planeta sea uniforme, que las montañas estén con protección… algo me huele mal aquí."

"¿Por qué? No entiendo." Expresó Goku con confusión.

"Es mucha coincidencia, incluso para una galaxia con mundos extraños. Parece que fue creado artificialmente."

"¿Qué hayan creado un planeta artificialmente?¿Como lo hacen los _Novaterrans_?" cuestionó el joven _Digimon_ _Tamer_.

"Algo similar, pero mucho más minucioso. Este planeta es tan… perfecto arquitectónicamente hablando. Comienzo a pensar de que varios mundos de esta galaxia son iguales; creados artificialmente."

"¿Piensas que puede haber una trampa aquí?" preguntó Goku con curiosidad.

"Si, algo me dice que no debemos confiarnos, especialmente ahora que nos queda tan poco por recorrer. El planeta siguiente, que es el mundo donde está el _Pharaohn_, está sólo a unos pocos mundos del centro de la galaxia. Creo que es el camino donde menos planetas de diferencia hay entre el mundo protegido por el _Pharaohn_ y el centro de la galaxia. Es extraño que no haya defensa militar antes del mundo donde está el _Pharaohn_, por lo que creo que el acido de este planeta debe ser una especie de trampa."

"Ahora que lo dices, es cierto, es muy extraño que no hayamos visto enemigos hasta ahora."

"Entonces, podemos pensar que adelante habrá una trampa." Dijo Takato con seriedad. "Habrá que tener cuidado."

"Si, pero no podemos preocuparnos por las trampas." Expresó X, mirando decididamente hacia el cristal portal. "Debemos seguir adelante, trillones de vidas dependen de nosotros."

Así, mirando con decisión, los tres guerreros tocaron el portal piramidal, siendo transportados a otro mundo, viajando por el túnel que conectaba ambos portales. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron al otro lado del portal, los esperó una sorpresa.

"¿Pero qué-?" cuestionó Takato, confundido por lo que veían.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _077-Gateway- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X8)_

El grupo había aparecido en lo que parecía ser el centro de un laboratorio, un salón con cientos de computadoras, humanos y demás criaturas, con batas blancas y extraños visores sobre sus ojos. Los científicos, o los que parecían, estaban mirándolos fijamente, sonriendo con malicia, algo que parecía extraño, al menos para los tres héroes.

"¿Por qué están riendo?" cuestionó Goku con confusión.

"No sé. Les preguntaré." Respondió Takato, comenzando a caminar hacia delante.

X, quien estaba callado, estaba concentrándose, usando sus sistemas para analizar el lugar. Entonces, sus sistemas internos emitieron un sonido que sólo él podía escuchar, uno que lo alarmó de algo.

"¡Espera, Takato!" exclamó el _Hunter_, pero ya tarde.

"¿Uh?¿De que es-?"

Mientras estaba avanzando, Takato chocó contra algo frente a él, algo invisible y que le dio una leve descarga eléctrica. El joven _Tamer_ miró hacia el frente, levantando su mano derecha, tocando lo que parecía ser una pared invisible.

"¿Una pared?" cuestionó el joven con confusión.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Goku, acercándose a él.

"Hay una pared invisible frente a mi."

"¿Una pared?" El _Saiyajin_ extendió sus manos, tocando también el objeto invisible. "Si, parece una pared."

"Creí que era mortal." Dijo X, suspirando con alivio.

"¿Uh?¿De que hablas?"

"Noté la pared invisible, por eso le grité a Takato, porque creí que era mortal. Eso hubiera sido lo más lógico, pero al parecer me equivoqué."

"¿Por qué era lo más lógico?" preguntó el _Tamer_.

"Si somos los enemigos, no tiene caso mantenernos como prisioneros… a menos…"

"¿A menos…?"

"A menos, que ellos deseen algo con nosotros."

"Tienes razón." Dijo uno de los científicos, uno que parecía una especie de caballo humanoide, aunque con la nariz más aplastada como un cerdo. "Por ordenes de nuestro _Pharaohn_, los dejaremos vivir, atrapados aquí."

"Nuestro señor desea saber más de ustedes y de sus extraños poderes." expresó otro, este con cierta apariencia a un reptil.

"Veremos que tan poderosos son y, luego de ver lo que pueden hacer, los mataremos para así diseccionarlos y ver que es lo que los hace tan fuertes."

"¿Que?" cuestionó Takato con sorpresa. "¿Quieren experimentar con nosotros?"

"Así es."

"He, lo siento, pero no estamos para eso." Comentó Goku, sonriendo un poco. "Saldremos de aquí."

"Lo dudo, esta barrera es irrompible."

"Nada es irrompible… ¡Y lo demostraré!" exclamó el _Saiyajin_, lanzándose contra la pared invisible, sabiendo más o menos donde estaba, y dando un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, cuando su puño golpeó la pared, esta se arqueó un poco, mientras ondas aparecían en su superficie, como las que aparecen en el agua. El puñetazo de Goku, que podría hacer temblar planetas enteros con facilidad, simplemente no pudo hacerle nada a la pared. "¿Que?"

"Te lo dije, pero no entiendes." Expresó el científico con burla. "Este escudo no puede ser destruido. Todos tus golpes no servirán, ni sus ataques de energía, ya que la barrera absorbe toda la energía de tu ataque."

Los héroes se quedaron perplejos, no sabiendo que hacer. X intentaba buscar alguna solución al problema, usando su avanzado cerebro electrónico para calcular las posibilidades de éxito de cada uno de sus planes. Mientras, Takato estaba esperando, también pensando en alguna forma de salir.

Pero Goku no era tan paciente como ellos.

El guerrero de la galaxia _North_ comenzó a elevar su _Ki_, llamando la atención de todos. Varias alarmas comenzaron a sonar en el laboratorio, indicando el incremento exponencial de poder del guerrero _Saiyajin_. De pronto, el cabello de Goku se volvió rubio y se erizó por sobre su cabeza, mientras que sus ojos cambiaban de color a uno entre verde y celeste, además de que su piel se volviera mucho más blanca.

"¡No hay nada que sea imposible!" Exclamó Goku, transformado en _Súper Saiyajin_, colocando sus manos a sus costados. "_Kame…_"

"Uh oh." Expresó Takato, sabiendo lo que pasaría ahora.

"_Hame…_"

Las alarmas del laboratorio volvieron a sonar, haciendo que los científicos se alarmaran, viendo los puntos de poder de Goku elevándose más y más, ya no estando tan seguros de que la barrera soportara esa cantidad de energía. En las manos del _Saiyajin_ se formó una esfera de energía celeste, incrementándose en tamaño y poder, alarmando más a la gente que estaba ahí.

"¡Takato!¡Rápido!" exclamó X, alarmado, justo en el momento.

"_¡HAAAA!_"

Goku extendió sus brazos hacia el frente, liberando su ataque de energía, que viajó velozmente los pocos metros de distancia, antes de impactar contra la barrera, generando un gran destello que cegó a todos en el lugar. Luego de algunos segundos, la luz comenzó a disminuir y todos pudieron ver el resultado del ataque de Goku.

Atrás, Takato estaba frente a X, con su escudo en alto, intentando protegerlo de algún residuo del ataque de Goku, mientras que el _Hunter_, atrás del _Tamer_, usaba su técnica _Rolling Shield_, generando una barrera alrededor de los dos como defensa extra. Cuando la luz disminuyó, X bajó la barrera y Takato su escudo y, al igual que Goku, estaban completamente sorprendidos, al igual que los científicos por lo que pasó.

Nada…

La barrera seguía igual, con una gran cantidad de ondas extendiéndose desde el punto donde el _Kamehame Ha_ de Goku impactó, absorbiendo la energía del ataque, así como lo había hecho con su golpe anteriormente. Los científicos comenzaron a burlarse un poco, viendo que no había pasado nada.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _82-The Mako-Controlling Organization- _(**Soundtrack: **_Cisis Core; Final Fantasy VII)_

"Te lo dijimos, no puedes hacer nada." Expresó uno de los científicos con burla.

"Pues a mi me pareció que no estaban tan seguros de que sobreviviría." Expresó el _Saiyajin_, riendo un poco.

"Es cierto, no sabíamos si era posible que resistiera a un ataque así, pero al parecer lo soportó bien."

"Entonces no estaban seguros de que soportaría… me parece bien, ya que significa que con un poco más de fuerza y podré destruirlo."

Goku, una vez más, golpeó el escudo protector que los mantenía encerrados, tratando de usar su fuerza como _Súper Saiyajin_ para sobrepasar la barrera. Pero, como en las veces anteriores, el ataque del guerrero _Saiyajin_ no logró hacer nada en la barrera, que absorbió la energía de su ataque.

"¡Rayos!" exclamó Goku con algo de enfado. "No puedo romperla."

"Te lo dijimos, pero al parecer eres muy estúpido como para entender." Comentó uno de los científicos, sonriendo arrogantemente. "Esa barrera fue generada por el más inteligente de nosotros, quien fue dotado de esa inteligencia por nuestro señor, Anubis. Es imposible que puedas romperla."

"Nunca hay algo que sea indestructible." Respondió Goku con decisión. "¡Todo puede ser destruido!"

"Cierto, pero no podrás encontrarla."

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Goku." Expresó Takato, colocándose de pie a lado del _Saiyajin_, mientras que se transformaba en _Súper N-Warrior_. "Debe de haber una forma de destruir la barrera. Quizás si lo intentamos juntos, podríamos destruir la barrera…"

"No funcionará." Interrumpió X, caminando hacia donde estaban ellos. "La barrera absorberá los ataques, no importa que tan fuertes sean."

"¿No hay forma de destruirla?" cuestionó Goku.

"No."

"No puede ser…" dijo Takato, sintiéndose derrotado. Si X, quien tenía un sistema de análisis avanzado, decía que no, era probable que no fuera posible.

"En realidad, hay una forma." Comentó uno de los científicos, uno con rostro humano pero con algunos rasgos de halcón, llamando la atención de todos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" cuestionó otro de ellos, este era uno con una cabeza con forma de insecto, con varias antenas saliendo de su espalda.

"No hay problema, no podrán hacer nada, al menos no por dentro."

Los tres héroes quedaron confundidos y curiosos de la forma de salir. Los científicos miraron a los héroes con malicia, ignorando todo lo demás… incluso como otro portal, del otro lado del salón, se activó, dejando salir a alguien.

"Muy bien, les diremos como es que pueden salir, aunque no tiene caso." Comentó uno de los científicos, mirando a los héroes. "Este escudo es indestructible… desde adentro."

"¿Que?" cuestionó Takato, confundido, así como su compañero _Saiyajin_, aunque el _Maverick Hunter_ estaba teniendo una idea de lo que decía el científico.

"Si, este escudo absorbe toda la energía que ustedes liberan, y las libera en el ambiente de forma inofensiva para nosotros. La pared de la caja donde están encerrados funciona como un acumulador, recibiendo la energía, acumulándola y luego liberándola en el aparato que está a su derecha. Así que, no sólo están gastando energía, nos la están dando para mantener este completo. Y no intenten sobrecargarlo, ya que la red de energía es de todo el planeta y es enviada a otro mundo. Cualquier exceso, incluso el de varias Supernovas, puede ser almacenada."

"Entonces… ¿puede ser destruida desde afuera?" cuestionó X, sonriendo un poco.

"Así es, pero no tiene caso, ya que ustedes no podrán…"

"_¡MEGABUSTER!_"

"_¡FIRA!_"

Un cometa de energía y una esfera de fuego pasaron a lado del científico que estaba diciéndoles el secreto a los héroes e impactaron en la caja que los encerraba, destruyendo la pared frontal y liberándolos. Al voltear hacia atrás, los científicos vieron a Rock y a Viku, quienes estaban con sus armas apuntadas hacia el frente; el ex robot con su cañón en su mano derecha y humeando, y el hechicero con su báculo hacia el frente.

"Gracias por el secreto, no podríamos haberlo descubierto si ustedes." Comentó Rock, sonriendo con algo de burla.

"¡Malditos!" exclamó el científico. "¡Segu-!"

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, una silueta verde apareció detrás de él, una que logró sentir, sabiendo que pronto dejaría de estar consciente.

"Dulces sueños." Dijo Mimi, detrás del científico, antes de dar un manotazo en el cuello del sujeto, mandándolo así al mundo de los sueños.

El científico cayó al suelo, igual que sus demás compañeros, a quienes la joven había mandado también al mundo de los sueños. Luego de esto, X, Takato y Goku salieron del lugar donde estaban encerrados, mirando a los científicos que yacían en el suelo.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _146-SeeD- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII)_

"¿Están bien?" cuestionó Rock con algo de preocupación.

"Si, estamos bien." Respondió Takato. "Pero, Megaman, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"De ahora en delante soy Rock, Rock Light."

"Se escucha algo raro… pero bueno. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Larga historia."

"Oh…"

"Lo sabía." Dijo X de repente, llamando la atención de todos.

"¿Qué sabías?" cuestionó el _Tamer_.

"Que Mega- digo, Rock, estaba aquí, en esta galaxia."

"¿Cómo sabías eso?"

"No lo sé, simplemente lo sentí."

"_Heart Links._" Expresó Viku, interrumpiendo la conversación. "Es un enlace entre dos personas, cuando los corazones de ambos están unidos. Puede darse entre muchas personas."

"Oh, ya veo." Dijo Goku, intentando entender lo que había dicho el joven… antes de mirarlo detenidamente. "Por cierto, ¿Quién eres tu?"

"Me llamo Viku, soy aprendiz del _Dark Sage_ Raphael."

"¿Que?"

"Larga historia." Dijo Mimi, haciendo que todos voltearan a verla.

"¿También estás aquí?" cuestionó Takato.

"¿Te molesta?" cuestionó la chica, mirándolo con cierto enfado, algo que el joven notó casi de inmediato.

"¡N-No!¡D-Digo si!¡!D-digo…!"

"No te creas, estoy bromeando." Expresó ella, haciendo que Takato tomara un respiro.

"Pero es cierto." Dijo X de repente. "¿Por qué estás aquí, Mimi?¿Te volviste más fuerte?"

"Se podría decir."

"Uh, oigan." Interrumpió Goku. "¿No les parece que será mejor seguir adelante? Digo, con eso de que nos quedan pocas horas."

"Cierto, tienes razón, sigamos adelante." Dijo X, mirando al frente. "Vamos todos, hablaremos en el camino."

Y así, los ahora seis guerreros comenzaron a avanzar, hablando de lo que había pasado mientras buscaban la salida del laboratorio… ¿Cómo planeaban salir? Derribando las paredes, claro. Luego de unos cuantos muros destruidos, el grupo logró salir del lugar, dándose cuenta de que el laboratorio estaba en un planeta desértico normal, muy similar al de los primeros mundos de la galaxia.

"¿Dónde estará la pirámide?" cuestionó Takato. "Dijiste que estaba cerca, ¿no?"

"Si, lo estaba." Respondió X, sus escáneres sonando dentro de su cabeza. "Está a unos cincuenta kilómetros de aquí. Si avanzamos rápido, llegaremos en unos tres o cuatro minutos."

"¡Muy bien!" exclamó Goku con animo. "¡Entonces vamos!"

Nuevamente, los seis comenzaron a correr de nuevo, dirigiéndose hacia la pirámide que estaba cerca de ahí. Mientras se acercaban a la pirámide, descubrieron que había varios soldados esperándolos para enfrentarlos, dispuestos a dar sus vidas para detener a quien quiera que deseara entrar al territorio de su señor.

Por supuesto, ni aún un billón de estos soldados era suficiente para detener a los héroes que querían, y lograron, pasar a través de ellos.

Sin perder más tiempo, los seis héroes continuaron su camino, llegando en poco tiempo al frente de la pirámide dorada, con un cilindro de energía que se elevaba hacia el cielo.

"Es aquí." Expresó X con seriedad. "La pirámide que nos separa del planeta donde está Anubis."

"Aquí debe estar el último _Pharaohn_." Dijo Goku con emoción. "Bien, yo me enfrentaré a él. Ustedes sigan adelante."

"¿Estás seguro?" cuestionó el joven _Tamer_ con curiosidad.

"Por supuesto, tengo deseos de pelear contra alguien fuerte en este momento."

"Entonces cumpliré tu deseo."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _149-Seven Generals- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya)_

De pronto, la gravedad del planeta comenzó a incrementarse, producto de una presencia poderosa en el lugar. Los guerreros se colocaron en guardia, no sintiéndose tan afectados por la presión espiritual… a excepción de Viku, quien no era tan fuerte como los otros cinco, y no portaba armadura como un _N-Warrior_. Mimi y Rock tuvieron que ponerse a lado de él, usando sus propias auras como barrera para evitar que el joven hechicero fuera aplastado por la presión espiritual.

Entonces, los seis pares de ojos se posaron en la entrada oscura de la pirámide, notando que alguien se acercaba, sus lentos pasos resonando en el lugar. Al final, el guerrero, con armadura dorada, salió de la pirámide, mirando a los seis héroes con seriedad.

"Bienvenidos, héroes del _Nintenverse_." Expresó el guerrero con arrogancia. "Yo soy Hamon, _Pharaohn_ _of Khnum_."

"Así que tu eres el _Pharaohn_ que protege este mundo, ¿no es así?" cuestionó Rock con seriedad, colocándose en guardia.

"No exactamente."

"¿Qué dices?"

"Esta no es la pirámide que protejo, es la de otro _Pharaohn_, quien fue llamado por nuestro señor. Que lastima, tienen la desgracia de pelear contra mí. No se preocupen, seré bondadoso con ustedes y los mataré rápido."

"¡Inténtalo!"

Mientras discutían, Goku se le quedó viendo al _Pharaohn_ con curiosidad. Había algo en él que se le hacía familiar, pero estaba seguro de que nunca antes había visto a ese sujeto en su vida. Sin embargo, había algo en su energía que se le…

"Un momento… este _Ki_…" expresó el _Saiyajin_, al fin descubriéndolo.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Mimi.

"Este _K_i… ¡Reconozco este Ki!¡Es el mismo sujeto que estaba combatiendo contra Vegeta!"

"¿Que?" cuestionó Takato con sorpresa. "¿Es él?"

"Estoy seguro. Reconocería el _Ki _de quien sea que peleara con Vegeta."

"Oh, así que ese _Saiyajin_ era tu amigo, ¿no?" cuestionó Hamon, cruzándose de brazos. "Ya veo, también eres un _Saiyajin_. No creí enfrentarme con alguien de esa raza en tan poco tiempo."

"¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Vegeta?" cuestionó Goku con cierto enfado.

"Yo nada… pero mi señor, Anubis, le mostró el verdadero poder."

"¿Dónde está él?"

"Fue llamado por nuestro señor, Anubis, para cumplir con nuestras metas. Debo decir, que fue algo difícil el persuadirlo."

"¿Persuadirlo?" cuestionó el _Hunter_ azul. "¿De que estás hablando?"

"De que ese _Saiyajin_ es ahora parte de nosotros… ¿No es así, Vegeta?"

De pronto, el mencionado apareció de la anda, a lado de Hamon, lo cual confundió a los héroes al ver a uno de sus aliados a lado de su enemigo. Goku era el que estaba más sorprendido al ver directamente el rostro de su aliado; en su frente tenía un símbolo, algo similar al _Emblema del dragón_ de los _Dragon Knights_, pero de color morado, y que tenía más la apariencia de un jackal, el animal que representaba al dios Anubis, además de una flama púrpura en el centro del símbolo. Si recordaba bien su vida pasada, Vegeta había sido 'controlado' por un antiguo hechicero, pero Vegeta lo había usado para liberar su verdadero poder y pelear contra Goku en el pasado.

Pero esta vez era diferente…

Viendo a los ojos de su compañero, el _Saiyajin_ Goku notó un gran vacío en ellos, como si la verdadera esencia de Vegeta ya no estuviera y lo que estaba en frente de ellos era un cuerpo vacío, una sombra de lo que anteriormente era.

Esta vez, Vegeta si estaba siendo controlado por el dios Anubis.

El nuevo guerrero de Anubis volteó a ver a los héroes del _Nintenverse_, su semblante no cambiando en absoluto, pero centrándose más que nada en Goku. Aún siendo controlado, un deseo interno de venganza se hacía presente en su mente.

"Vegeta." Expresó Hamon con arrogancia. "Es el momento de matar a estos guerreros del _Nintenverse_."

De inmediato, Vegeta se transformó en _Súper Saiyajin_, elevando su aura considerablemente y generando una poderosa corriente de aire que mandó todo aquello que no estuviera aferrado al suelo, como una gran cantidad de arena, a volar hacia los lados. Los héroes se colocaron en guardia, sabiendo que sería una pelea difícil, no sólo porque un _Pharaohn_ estaba frente a ellos, sino que uno de los guerreros más poderosos de la galaxia _North_ en todos los tiempos estaba a su lado, bloqueándoles el camino.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _187-In the ashes- _(**Soundtrack: **_Tales of Symphonia)_

_**-Galaxia: **__**Duat-**_

_-Necrópolis, Capital-Planet de la galaxia Duat-_

Caminando por los pasillos de la pirámide roja, el palacio de Anubis, el _Pharaohn_ _de Osiris_, Raviel, seguía su camino hacia el salón principal, el salón donde estaba su dios, Anubis, quien lo había llamado en un momento bastante inoportuno. Los guerreros del _Nintenverse_ estaban por llegar al mundo que él protegía… no, de hecho creía que ya habían llegado, lo que le preocupaba bastante. ¿Por qué es que lo había llamado así de repente y en esas circunstancias? Pero no importaban sus dudas, no podía hacer nada por ello.

Después de todo, no podía contradecir a un dios.

Sus dudas se resolverían en un momento, cuando llegue a los aposentos de su dios, que estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Luego de unos momentos, el _Pharaohn_ of Osiris estaba frente a frente a su dios en el salón principal, Anubis sentado en su trono, cubierto por un enorme velo negro que iba de un lado del a habitación al otro, evitando así que el que estuviera frente a él pudiera ver su figura. Rápidamente, estando frente a él, Raviel se hincó sobre su rodilla, mostrando respeto por su dios.

"Mi señor Anubis, ¿a que se debe que solicita mis servicios?" cuestionó el _Pharaohn_, curioso de saber el porqué había sido llamado.

"Raviel, sé que estás confundido de porqué te he llamado en un momento como este." Expresó Anubis con seriedad, haciendo que el guerrero dorado comenzara a sudar frío. "Bueno, la razón es porque te necesito aquí."

"No entiendo, mi señor, ¿Por qué?"

"Como sabrás, varios héroes han atravesado la barrera del anillo interior y han matado a los demás _Pharaohn_s, por lo que necesito que estés aquí para defenderme."

"Pero, mi señor, ¿Qué no iba a-?"

"Si, lo sé, pero hay dos personas que acaban de aparecer en el planeta en este momento. Dos de ellos se nos han adelantado."

"Entiendo… entonces quiere que me encargue de ellos, ¿no?"

"Así es… pero con una condición."

"¿Qué es, mi señor? Diga y yo obedezco."

Anubis sólo sonrió.

"Es acerca de uno de ellos…"

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una colina algo empinada, dos personas podían ver que, a lo lejos, se erguía la ciudad capital de la galaxia _Duat_, la _Necropolis_, con el enorme pilar que sujetaba el _Kingdom Hearts_ de esa galaxia en el centro de ella.

"Esa es… al fin llegamos." Expresó una chica con seriedad, su compañero, un hombre, sujetando su enorme espada.

"Al fin llegamos… estamos cerca."

"Anubis, venimos por ti." Expresó Kristal, a lado de su compañero, Ichigo, comenzando a correr hacia la enorme ciudad. "¡Esto terminará ahora!"

**Fin del Capitulo 61

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Goku****:** Hola, soy Goku. Rayos, Vegeta, ¿Cómo te dejaste controlar?¿Acaso es como en nuestras vidas pasadas? … no, esta vez hay algo diferente. Esta vez si parece que…

**Hamon****:** ¿Que?¿Acaso dejarás de pelear solo por eso? Que patético…

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**En la fauces del Pharaohn**_

**X****:** No tenemos tiempo… ¡Hay que pasar!¡Vamos, Takato!

**Takato:** ¡Te sigo!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** Hola gente, ¿Que tal? Bueno, esta vez no tengo mucho que decir, salvo que ya encontré una nueva página para mi comic. El otro fin de semana les diré donde está y, probablemente, ya le siga de nuevo. Bueno... sobres._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	63. Cap 62: En las fauces del Pharaohn

_**09/NOV/09**_

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

Goku, X y Takato continuaban su camino por los planetas de _Anubis_, encontrándose con una enorme trampa que los podría haber capturado; un mundo lleno de acido. Los héroes lograron salir adelante, pero fueron atrapados, esta vez por un grupo de científicos, quienes querían hacer experimentos con ellos. Para su fortuna, Mimi, Rock y Viku aparecieron y liberaron a los otros guerreros, quienes siguieron adelante.

Saliendo del laboratorio donde estaban, se encontraron con la pirámide dorada y el _Pharaohn_ que la custodiaba; Hamon. Pero también se encontraron con alguien quien no creerían que verían de ese lado; el _Saiyajin_ Vegeta.

¿Qué está pasando aquí?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 62: En las fauces del Pharaohn._**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _162-Golbez, Clad in the Dark- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IV)_

Los seis guerreros se colocaron en guardia, viendo como el poder del _Saiyajin_ Vegeta se incrementaba considerablemente, indicando que la pelea estaba por dar inicio, algo que a muchos de ellos no les agradaba.

X miró a Vegeta con seriedad. Sabía que el guerrero _Saiyajin_ era alguien bastante violento, en especial cuando uno se mete en su camino por pelear, pero no creía que pudiera dejarse controlar por alguien, no importando quien fuera. Que _Anubis_ pudiera controlar a Vegeta, como parece que estaba haciendo, significaba que debía ser más poderoso de lo que creía. Y esa idea le daba miedo… en especial al saber que otros de sus compañeros se dirigían hacia donde estaba ese dios maligno.

"No podemos perder el tiempo." Expresó el _Hunter_ con seriedad. "Alguien tiene que seguir adelante."

"¿Que?" cuestionó Rock. "¿Por qué? Si peleamos todos…"

"No queda mucho tiempo. Si peleamos todos, les ganaríamos, pero no nos quedaría tiempo para llegar con _Anubis_ y, si él es tan poderoso como para controlar a Vegeta con facilidad, no creo que podamos vencerlo en poco tiempo. Es por eso que debemos seguir, al menos uno de nosotros."

"X, Takato, ustedes vayan adelante." Expresó Goku con seriedad, llamando la atención de todos.

"¿Que?" preguntó el _Tamer_. "¿Por qué nosotros?"

"Para que descansen un poco mientras siguen su camino. Aún después de comer las _Senzu Beans_ que tenían con ustedes, no creo que hayan podido recuperar sus _Ki_ totalmente. Las semillas tienen un límite, y con gente de nuestro poder, una _Senzu Bean_ no puede recuperar toda nuestra fuerza."

"¿Y que planeas hacer?"

"Yo me encargaré de Vegeta. Conozco sus fuerzas y debilidades, por lo que podré enfrentarme a él fácilmente."

"¿Qué hay del _Pharaohn_?"

"Nos haremos cargo nosotros." Respondió Mimi, sorprendiendo al joven _Tamer_. "¿Verdad, Rock?"

"Claro, les haremos frente." Respondió el joven _exRobot_, sonriendo con seguridad.

"¿Por qué ustedes?" cuestionó Takato.

"No estamos tan cansados como ustedes dos, por lo que creo podemos enfrentarnos a él, aunque seamos dos."

"Deben tener cuidado." Advirtió X. "Ustedes no tienen la transformación para llegar al nivel de un _Pharaohn_."

"Además…" interrumpió Goku. "Este sujeto luchó a la par con Vegeta transformado en _Súper Saiyajin_ 2 por varias horas, lo que significa que su poder debe ser similar. Cuídense de él."

"Muy bien."

"¿Qué hay de mi?"

Los cuatro _N-Warriors_ y el _Saiyajin_ voltearon a ver a Viku, quien estaba ansioso por saber cual sería su papel en el combate. Los cinco héroes se miraron con cierto remordimiento, antes de hablarle.

"Quédate atrás… aléjate un poco." Expresó X seriamente.

"¿Uh?¿Por qué?" cuestionó el joven hechicero con duda.

"No tienes el poder necesario para enfrentarte a ninguno de los dos. Podrías salir herido."

"¡Oye!¡Yo también puedo ayudar!"

"Disculpa si soy rudo, pero no creo que puedas." Dijo el _Hunter_, en un tono algo frío para alguien como él. "Casi te desmayabas por la presión creada por el aura de Hamon, mientras Mimi y Rock te ayudaban con sus propias auras. ¿Crees que puedes enfrentarte a él si ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie al enfrentarle?"

Viku se quedó callado por un momento. Sabía que era cierto que el aura del _Pharaohn_ casi lo desmayaba, pero él creía que era sólo porque lo tomó por sorpresa y que, si estaba preparado, podría estar de pie en el combate.

"Entonces, llévenme con ustedes, X, Takato." Comentó el hechicero.

"Tampoco podemos hacer eso." Respondió el _Hunter_ con cierta frialdad.

"¿Que?"

"Si alguno de nosotros te carga, podríamos ser derribados por los ataques a la velocidad de la luz de Hamon, por lo que no podemos correr ese riesgo. Ni se diga de que vayas corriendo, el _Pharaohn_ te haría pedazos con facilidad."

"¡Pero-!"

"Sólo quédate aquí, cúbrete con una barrera y espera a que el combate termine. No puedes hacer nada más."

"¡¿Que?!¡Debes estar bromeando!¡Yo también pelearé y-!"

"_¡DARK HOLD!_"

X se dio la vuelta y extendió su mano derecha hacia el joven hechicero, lanzando una esfera de color invertido, una que golpeó al joven. Casi de inmediato, el cuerpo del hechicero cambió de color, siendo el inverso al de normalmente, mientras sentía como los movimientos de su cuerpo comenzaban a alentarse, hasta que quedó congelado en el tiempo… o al menos del cuello hacia abajo.

"¿Qué es esto?" cuestionó Viku con confusión.

"Es una de mis técnicas que aprendí en las guerras Maverick; una que detiene el tiempo de mi oponente." Respondió X seriamente. "No lo había usado antes, porque los oponentes podrían salir de esa técnica elevando su aura. Sin embargo, no tienes el aura necesaria para romperla, por lo que no te podrás mover hasta dentro de unos minutos."

"¿Que?¡No me subestimes!"

"No lo estoy haciendo… eres tu el que subestimas al enemigo. No te preocupes, mientras el _Dark Hold _está en efecto, ningún ataque te hará daño. Pero cuando desaparezca, escóndete. Los demás, prepárense."

Los cinco héroes se alejaron un poco de Viku, caminando hacia un lado, encarando al _Saiyajin_ y al _Pharaohn_ frente a ellos.

"Muy bien." Dijo Goku. "Me haré cargo de Vegeta, ustedes de Hamon." Dijo mirando a los dos jóvenes.

"Si, no te preocupes." Expresó Rock, invocando su _Keyblade_. "Mimi y yo nos haremos cargo."

"Confiamos en ustedes."

"¿Qué tanto están hablando?" cuestionó Hamon con curiosidad. "No importa eso, ya que será su final. Vegeta, acaba con ellos."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _22-The 13th Dilemma- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

El _Saiyajin_ controlado rápidamente desapareció, lanzándose hacia el grupo de héroes. Goku reaccionó rápido y se trasformó en _Súper Saiyajin_, avanzando directamente al nivel 2, con su cabello más erizado que de costumbre. Goku desapareció, reapareciendo en frente de los héroes y deteniendo con su mano izquierda el poderoso puñetazo de Vegeta, generando una onda expansiva en todas direcciones. Vegeta preparó el otro brazo, intentando golpear a Goku con su otro puño, pero este logró alzar su otra mano y bloquear el golpe.

"¡Váyanse!" exclamó Goku, dando una patada con su pierna derecha, una que su enemigo logró evitar. "¡Yo lo detendré!"

Ambos _Saiyajin_s desaparecieron de la vista, seguido por decenas de ondas expansivas en todo el lugar. Viendo que Goku estaba deteniendo a su antiguo aliado, los cuatro _N-Warriors_ supieron que era el momento de actuar.

"¡Vamos, Takato!" exclamó X, transformando en _Súper N-Warrior_, y lanzándose contra su rival, el _Pharaohn_ Hamon. "_¡X-BUSTER!_"

El cometa de energía salió del cañón que se formó por unos momentos en el brazo de X, viajando a una velocidad impresionante. Sin embargo, para el _Pharaohn_, el ataque venía acercándose como una persona trotando. Sonriendo, Hamon usó su mano derecha y golpeó con el dorso de esta el cometa de energía, mandándolo hacia otro lado.

"_¡ROYAL SABER!_"

Detrás del cometa de energía, venía una especie de lanza de energía, proveniente de Takato. Hamon sólo extendió su mano izquierda y detuvo el ataque con facilidad, sin resentir los efectos del poder.

Pero entonces, tanto X como Takato aparecieron justo frente a él, con sus _Keyblades_ en mano, dispuestos a atacarlo con fuerza. Fue entonces que Hamon notó que ambos habían aumentado sus auras, al haberse convertido en _Súper N-Warriors_ Lv2, lo que los hacía mucho más peligrosos de lo que pensaba.

Reaccionando rápido, el _Pharaohn_ invocó su enorme hacha dorada y con ella bloqueó ambos golpes de las _Keyblades_ de los jóvenes _N-Warriors_, resistiendo los ataques. Takato y X usaron la fuerza de sus golpes para girar sobre el _Pharaohn_ y caer detrás de él, a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba. Casi de inmediato, X reunió energía en su mano derecha, antes de voltearse y encarar al _Pharaohn_.

"_¡SHOOTING STAR X-BUSTER!_" exclamó, lanzando cientos de cometas de energía a una gran velocidad hacia el _Pharaohn_, quien comenzó a bloquearlos con su hacha.

Hamon bloqueaba los cometas con cierta dificultad, ya que venían a una velocidad cercana ala de la luz. Pero entonces, cuando miró a sus enemigos, notó una cosa; Takato estaba corriendo, alejándose de ellos, mientras que X retrocedía poco a poco, manteniéndolo a raya con sus cometas de energía. Fue entonces que descubrió lo que estaban haciendo.

"¡No!" exclamó el _Pharaohn_, elevando su aura y cancelando lo último del ataque de X. "¡No escaparán!"

"_¡DRAGON PUNCH!_"

Hamon tuvo que darse la vuelta, ya que un ataque venía por su espalda. El _Pharaohn_ levantó su brazo izquierdo y bloqueó este golpe con su antebrazo, el impacto de ambas fuerzas generando una onda expansiva que derribó los pilares que estaban sujetando el techo de la entrada, así como despedazar la entrada misma. El guerrero dorado se vio cara a cara con una joven, de no más de unos trece años, aunque muy desarrollada para alguien de su edad, quien lo miraba con cierto enfado, rodeada de un aura dorada.

"¡No te dejaremos que les hagas daño!" exclamó Mimi, usando sus 'nuevos' poderes como _Súper N-Warrior_, aplicando toda su fuerza contra el guerrero de _Anubis_… quien sonrió un poco.

"¿De verdad crees que puedes, niña?" cuestionó el _Pharaohn_, sujetando el brazo de la joven con su otra mano. "Con una fuerza como esta, ¡No podrías hacerme ni cosquillas!"

Sin decir nada más, Hamon, elevó su _Ka_ y lanzó a Mimi hacia arriba, generando una columna de energía que impulsaba a la joven hacia el cielo, lastimándola un poco. El _Pharaohn_ hizo aparecer su gran hacha y se lanzó contra Mimi, quien al estar atrapada en la columna de energía, no podía moverse libremente. El guerrero dorado apareció justo sobre ella, levantando su hacha dorada y sujetándola con ambas manos, decidido a bajarla con fuerza y cortar a la chica en dos.

_-CLANK!-_

Hamon miró con seriedad a Rock, quien estaba justo frente a él, usando su _Keyblade_ para bloquear el golpe de su hacha, el joven guerrero mirándolo con seriedad y decisión.

"¡Ella no está sola!¡Yo también estoy aquí!" exclamó el joven _exRobot_, transformado en _Súper N-Warrior_, al igual que su compañera.

"He, y ahora me vas a decir que te crees mucho por haber evitado que matara a tu amiga, ¿no?" cuestionó Hamon con arrogancia.

"¿De que hablas?"

"¿De verdad crees que puedes alcanzarme sin que me de cuenta? Yo puedo moverme a una velocidad similar a la de la luz, y logré verte acercarte a mí. Sabía que intentarías bloquearlo, pero te dejé para ver si llegarías a tiempo. Sin embargo, no creas que por bloquear mi ataque podrás detenerme. ¡No te será tan fácil!"

Hamon incrementó su fuerza, logrando empujar a Rock contra Mimi que estaba detrás de él, antes de volver a levantar su hacha e intentar cortarlos a los dos. Rock, al ver lo que pasaba, volvió a levantar su _Keyblade_ y logró bloquear el golpe del _Pharaohn_, pero la fuerza de este los mandó a los dos hacia abajo, comenzando a caer en picada hacia el suelo. Pero el guerrero dorado no se quedó ahí; extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia abajo, apuntando a los héroes, reuniendo algo de energía oscura.

"_¡DARK BURST!_" exclamó, lanzando un cilindro de energía oscuro hacia los dos _N-Warriors_. Rock logró ver el ataque venir y levantó ambas manos, reuniendo energía en ellas, una energía verde.

"_¡LEAF SHIELD!_"

Varias hojas de energía color esmeralda se reunió en frente de Rock, formando una especie de pared circular, algo curveada para hacer que la energía que lo impactara fuera desviado en lugar de luchar contra ella directamente. El ataque oscuro golpeó la barrera, siendo desviado hacia los lados. Sin embargo, el escudo de hojas no logró resistir mucho y lo último del ataque, un cilindro de energía de unos veinte centímetros de diámetro, atravesó el escudo y golpeó a Rock en el estómago, empujándolo más rápido hacia abajo. Mimi, quien caía debajo de Rock, fue golpeada por él y ambos jóvenes fueron empujados hacia el suelo a gran velocidad, impactando el suelo con fuerza.

Una gran nube de polvo y arena se generó por la caída, mientras que los dos jóvenes terminaron en el centro de un cráter que ellos mismos crearon por el impacto. Mimi estaba debajo, con Rock encima de ella, ambos estaban boca arriba, luego de haber sido golpeados por el ataque del _Pharaohn_. La joven comenzó a abrir un poco uno de sus ojos, mostrando que sentía mucho dolor en ese momento.

"¿E-estás bien?" cuestionó la chica con preocupación.

"Eso debería preguntarte a ti." Respondió Rock, también abriendo uno de sus ojos. "Eso dolió mucho…"

"¿Podrías levantarte? Mi espalda te lo agradecería… además, no quiero que pase otro accidente."

"No dejarás de recordarme eso, ¿verdad?"

"Nop."

Los dos jóvenes se pusieron de pie, estirándose un poco para calmar sus músculos, ya que dolían bastante. Entonces, Hamo apareció delante de ellos, sonriendo con arrogancia.

"Bueno, bueno. ¿Eso es todo?" se cuestionó, acercándose a ellos, no con muy buenas intenciones.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _27-Friends in My Heart- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts)_

Luego de pasar al _Pharaohn_ y dejar ese planeta, X y Takato aparecieron en el siguiente mundo, dejando atrás a sus aliados. Los dos _N-Warrior_ miraron al portal, sabiendo que sus compañeros estaban luchando contra enemigos iguales o más fuertes que ellos, algo que les molestaba, porque querían ayudarles, pero sabían que no tenían tiempo para quedarse. Estaban con el tiempo encima, y una galaxia entera dependía de ellos.

"¿Crees que estén bien?" cuestionó el joven _Tamer_ sin apartar la vista del portal detrás de ellos.

"Si, confía en ellos." Respondió el _Hunter_ con seriedad. "Ellos podrán soportarlo, estoy seguro."

"Si, yo también… Oye, ¿No crees que fuiste un poco duro con el chico Viku? También quería ayudar."

X se quedó callado, con la mirada baja, haciendo que varios de sus mechones cubrieran sus ojos, evitando que el joven _Tamer_ pudiera verlos directamente.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Takato. "X, tu no eres así. Actuaste de una forma diferente a la normal."

"Creo que lo entiendo un poco." Respondió el _exReploid_, confundiendo al joven.

"¿Disculpa?" volvió a preguntar, viendo que su compañero levantaba un poco la mirada, revelando sus ojos, que parecían mostrar un sentimiento de inseguridad y preocupación en ellos.

"Creo que por fin logro entender un poco la personalidad de Zero."

"¿Qué tiene que ver Zero en esto?"

"Él siempre actuaba así con los novatos o con aquellos que no tenían tanta experiencia en el combate. Supongo que lo hacía porque no quería que ellos sufrieran, al aventarse sin saber al peligro. Lo sabía, sabía que era por eso que actuaba así con los demás, pero nunca lo entendí… hasta el momento en el que Viku dijo que quería enfrentarse al _Pharaohn_ o a Vegeta."

"Entonces, fuste duro con él, porque no querías que actuara impulsivamente."

"Si, algo así. Viku no tiene lo necesario para enfrentarse al _Pharaohn_. Siento decirlo, pero no puede hacer nada en el estado en el que está."

"Entonces, ¿Por qué _Master Raphael_ lo envió aquí?"

"No lo sé. No creo que Raphael lo haya enviado sólo porque si. Es probable que tenga pensado en algo, sólo que no lo sabemos… y no creo que lo sepamos."

"¿Crees que sea así?"

"No creo que incluso yo pueda llegar a la sabiduría que un hechicero de más de cinco mil años posee, así como la experiencia de una antigua _Galaxian War_. Esta es la primera de la de nosotros."

"Tienes razón, _Master Raphael_ debe tener algo pensado para traerlo."

"Si… bueno, será mejor seguir, el mundo de _Anubis_ está cerca."

"Si, vamos."

Los dos _N-Warriors_ continuaron su camino, dirigiéndose hacia el planeta de _Anubis_.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _37-Mako Reactor- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII)_

Viku miraba las peleas desde lejos, aún sintiendo el efecto del _Dark Hold_ de X… y que ahora estaba agradecido. El joven miraba con terror lo que estaba pasando… o lo que creía que estaba pasando, ya que los movimientos de los guerreros eran muy rápidos para sus ojos normales, que no habían tenido un entrenamiento tan riguroso como los demás _N-Warriors_, por lo que no podía aplicar aura a sus ojos para poder ver cosas más rápido.

Pero no necesitaba, su aura podía decirle lo que estaba pasando en el combate entre los guerreros aliados y enemigos… y era algo que le causaba temor.

'_¿Y yo quería pelear contra esos sujetos?'_ pensó con miedo.

En los cielos, Goku y Vegeta se daban con todo, golpes tan veloces y poderoso que podrían hacer temblar el planeta entero con facilidad. Esa era una verdadera pelea de _Saiyajin_s.

En el suelo, Hamon luchaba contra Mimi y Rock, quienes al parecer no la tenían fácil, pues eran apaleados fácilmente por el guerrero dorado, a pesar de estar transformados en _Súper N-Warriors_, una transformación que Viku no podía siquiera alcanzar.

De verdad, había subestimado el poder de un _Pharaohn_… y agradecía que no peleara contra uno por el momento.

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _107-The Legendary Beast- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII)_

Mimi fue lanzada contra una formación de rocas, atravesando varias de estas antes de que una lograra detener su vuelo. Sangre salía de sus labios, además de una cortada en su frente. Sentía dolor en su estómago, lugar donde había sido golpeada por el guerrero dorado, quien le estaba propinando una paliza a Rock, azotándolo de rostro contra el suelo, antes de lanzarle un poder oscuro.

La joven se puso de pie, usando su _Keyblade_ para lograrlo, antes de elevar su aura todo lo que podía y lanzarse contra su rival, su llave rodeada de energía esmeralda.

"_¡DRAGON BLADE!_" exclamó, dando un poderoso corte con ambas manos y generando una onda de energía esmeralda que viajaba varias veces la velocidad del sonido. Pero eso para Hamon no era nada, así que usó su hacha para cortar el ataque en dos, las energías dispersándose hacia los lados. Mimi no terminó ahí, se terminó de acercar al _Pharaohn_ y reunió energía en su puño izquierdo. "_¡DRAGON PUNCH!_"

"Por favor…" comentó Hamon con burla, levantando su hacha y bloqueando el golpe con la placa de metal que tenía. "Ataques como estos no podrán hacerme nada. ¡Entiéndelo!"

Hamon empujó a Mimi hacia atrás, antes de lanzarse hacia ella para atacarla. La joven logró reponerse, usando sus piernas y brazo izquierdo en la arena para detenerse, antes de notar que su rival se acercaba. El guerrero dorado comenzó a dar varios cortes con su hacha, unos que ella lograba evitar a duras penas, a veces usando su _Keyblade_ para desviar la hoja del arma enemiga lo suficiente para que no le causara daño. Aún así, a veces podía sentir el filo del hacha cerca de su cuerpo, y eso le estaba asustando. Con un movimiento podría cortarle un brazo o una pierna.

Entonces, Hamon alzó su hacha y la bajó con fuerza, pero Mimi logró levantar su _Keyblade_ y detener el ataque, usando una mano en el mango de su llave y otra en la hoja para así bloquearlo. El _Pharaohn_ sonreía, puesto que con su fuerza podría superar a la de la chica con facilidad. Estaba empleando más fuerza, haciendo que ella comenzara a arquearse y ceder terreno, cuando lo escuchó…

"_¡MEGA BUSTER!_"

Un cometa de energía viajó hacia él por un lado, amenazando con impactarlo, por lo que saltó para evitar ser golpeado por este ataque. Al tocar el suelo, el _Pharaohn_ vio que, lejos de ahí, estaba Rock, sujetando su Mega-Buster en su mano derecha. Mimi saltó de donde estaba, cayendo a lado del joven, sabiendo que era mejor estar juntos a pelear por separados.

"¿Estás bien?" cuestionó Rock, sin dejar de apuntar al _Pharaohn_ con su cañón.

"Si, estoy bien." Respondió Mimi. "Debería preguntarte eso a ti, fuiste golpeado en el rostro."

"Igual tu… tienes sangre en tu cara."

"No te preocupes." Expresó la joven, limpiándose la sangre que caía por un lado de su rostro con el dorso de su mano derecha, antes de aplicar un poco de energía en la herida de su frente con dos de sus dedos, bloqueando la herida con su aura. "Con esto bastará por ahora."

"Es muy fuerte… demasiado. No creo que esté luchando con toda su fuerza. Sólo está jugando con nosotros."

"Lo noté… siempre está sonriendo. Además, si de verdad pudo luchar con el señor Vegeta y sobrevivir, significa que debe ser mínimo tan fuerte como él. No sé si podamos enfrentarnos a él al mismo nivel."

"Tenemos que hacerlo, de lo contrario, nos matará."

"Entonces, ¿Seguimos intentándolo?"

"¿Tenemos otra opción?"

"Creo que no…"

"Entonces, continuemos… _¡MEGA BUSTER!¡ARROW SHOT!_"

Rock reunió energía en su cañón y disparó una especie de flecha de energía amarilla, viajando a gran velocidad hacia a donde estaba Hamon, quien sonrió al ver el ataque venir. Sin más que decir, usó su enorme hacha para bloquear el ataque del enemigo. Sin embargo, cuando impactó con la flecha, esta se separó, formando varias pequeñas flechas amarillas que se abrieron, dirigiéndose a todas direcciones, antes de comenzar a concentrarse de nuevo en un punto; el mismo Hamon. El _Pharaohn_ vio el peligro y rápidamente elevó su _Ka_, formando una barrera de energía a su alrededor que bloqueó las pequeñas flechas, evitando que le hicieran más daño.

Al bajar el escudo, Hamon notó que Mimi estaba justo frente a él, con su _Keyblade_ en alto para golpearlo y, probablemente, cortarlo en dos. Pero el _Pharaohn_ estaba conciente de todo y bloqueó el ataque con facilidad, usando su hacha dorada. Entonces, ambos guerreros, al igual que Rock, desaparecieron, continuando el combate a alta velocidad.

Mimi, especializada en ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, se encargaba de enfrentar al _Pharaohn_ de frente, mientras que Rock disparaba de lejos y, de vez en cuando, se acercaba para ayudar a Mimi en el combate mano a mano. Sin embargo, no importando que tácticas utilizaran, Hamon no parecía tener problemas para adaptarse y contra atacarlos, algo que poco a poco estaba causando un malestar en ellos al ser presionados nuevamente.

El combate continuó, hasta que, de pronto, Hamon sujetó la _Keyblade_ de Mimi con una mano y golpeó a su dueña en el estómago con es mango del hacha, sacándole el aire, antes de darle una fuerte patada en el rostro que la mandó hacia un lado. No terminando ahí, el _Pharaohn_ reunió energía en su puño izquierdo y le lanzó varios golpes a la velocidad de la luz, mismos que impactaron en el cuerpo de la chica, causándole gran dolor antes de estrellarse contra una formación de rocas cercanas.

"¡Mimi!" exclamó Rock con preocupación al ver a su compañera ser atacada de esa forma tan violenta. "¡Maldito!¡No te lo perdonaré!"

"Palabras, muchacho, palabras. Muéstrame acción."

"¡Te mostraré acción entonces!_¡THUNDER BOLT!_"

Rock extendió su brazo derecho, activado el cañón, y disparó una esfera de energía eléctrica hacia el _Pharaohn_, quien recibió el ataque de lleno, pero no le ocurrió nada. Sonriendo, el guerrero dorado se desvaneció, haciendo que el joven _N-Warrior_ tuviera que buscarlo por medio de su aura y escáneres, sin éxito.

De pronto, un fuerte golpe en la nuca sacudió a Rock, quien por unos segundos perdió el sentido de la orientación, aunque no logrando desmayarlo. Sin embargo, algo así era motivo de preocupación; en un combate contra un sujeto que se podía mover a la velocidad de la luz, ese momento de desconcentración podría costarle la vida. El joven se recuperó casi de inmediato, intentando localizar a su enemigo al momento de poder recuperar la conciencia.

No tardó mucho, ya que Hamon estaba justo frente a él, con su enorme hacha dorada por encima de su cabeza, dispuesto a cortarlo en dos.

Rock no tenía tiempo de reaccionar ni defenderse, su _Keyblade_ estaba lejos de él y Hamon prácticamente ya estaba bajando su hacha para cortarlo en dos. No podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Pero si logró ver un destello esmeralda acercarse a él por un lado.

_-¡CLANK!-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _150-Frey - Hero of Love and Justice- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya)_

Todo pasó muy rápido, un segundo estaba frente a frente a un hacha afilada, y al siguiente sentía como si lo hubieran empujado fuera del camino… que no estaba lejos de la realidad. Logrando ver lo que había pasado, el joven miró confundido, ya que, al parecer, Mimi había saltado para retirarlo del camino del hacha dorada… lo malo, es que ella quedó en su trayecto, quedando con esta clavada en su espalda.

Los dos jóvenes cayeron al suelo pesadamente, Mimi sobre Rock, cayendo boca abajo, mientras Hamon se alejaba un poco de ellos, con su hacha dorada, cubierta de sangre en un lado, en su mano derecha. El _exRobot_ miró con desconcierto lo que había pasado, aún no razonándolo, hasta que poco a poco logró unir los eventos que ocurrieron en los últimos diez segundos. Sin embargo, todo quedó claro cuando notó que Mimi estaba en sus piernas, boca abajo… con una gran herida en su espalda.

Lo entendió; ella se había arrojado para salvarlo del corte del hacha, pero al hacerlo quedó en el camino, recibiendo el golpe en su espalda, un golpe tan fuerte que incluso logró atravesar la armadura que la protegía. Al menos debía estar agradecido de que no fue cortada en dos.

Pero su pequeño alivio se volvió un pánico total cuando notó que el cabello de su compañera regresó a la normalidad, lo que indicaba que la persona, o había perdido todas sus energías, o se había desmayado… o muerto.

"M-Mimi…" comentó el joven, moviendo un poco a su compañera, mientras bajaba la cabeza. "N-no p-puedes… tu no…"

"Al parecer, la chica se quiso poner en el camino para salvarte." Expresó Hamon, limpiando su hacha con un movimiento de esta. "Esa fue su decisión, pero sólo acortó su vida unos momentos, así como alargó la tuya por unos segundos."

Rock apretó sus puños. El ver a su compañera al borde de la muerte le estaba afectando mucho. Comenzaba a sentir un odio tremendo, uno que se estaba apoderando poco a poco de su ser, de su esencia… mientras un aura dorada comenzaba a rodearlo.

"Maldito…" dijo el _N-Warrior_ con enfado, mirando a su rival con odio. "Esto no se quedará así… ¡No lo permitiré!"

Dejando a Mimi a un costado, recostada en el suelo gentilmente, Rock se puso de pie, mirando con odio a su rival, quien lo miraba con cierta arrogancia. El _N-Warrior_ sentía que su corazón estaba por caer al lado oscuro, pero, a pesar de la ira descontrolada, no perdería al cabeza. Usaría esa furia para enfrentar a su enemigo.

Invocando su _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha, Rock comenzó a caminar un poco hacia delante, llegando al lugar donde la _Keyblade_ de Mimi estaba clavada en la arena, retirándola de inmediato y encarando a su enemigo, ahora con dos armas en mano.

"¡Te haré pagar por lo que le hiciste!" exclamó Rock, elevando su aura lo más que podía, con ambas _Keyblades_ en mano, mientras que un aura dorada, con algunos tonos plateados, danzaba a su alrededor.

"Entonces ven y demuéstrame lo que puedes hacer." Expresó el _Pharaohn_, colocándose en guardia. "Ven."

Sin más que decir, Rock se lanzó contra su rival, queriendo acabar con él lo más pronto posible.

**Fin del Capitulo 62

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Mimi****:** Hola, soy Mimi. La oscuridad… es lo único que puedo ver. ¿Qué pasará conmigo? Si no regreso, Rock no podrá contra ese _Pharaohn_ solo… ¿Qué puedo hacer? … ¿Uh?¿Que es esa luz?

**???****:** Ve dentro de ti, que ahí está el verdadero poder de un _N-Warrior._

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**En mis recuerdos confío.**_

**Goku:** Vegeta… hay algo extraño contigo… ¿De verdad eres Vegeta?

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** Disculpen, ahora si actualicé muy tarde. No tengo más que decir... salvo que mañana es mi cumple... quiero regalos ¬¬ XD_

_Bueno, nos vemos luego, lo de la página del comic aún no está lista, se los debo._

_Sobres._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	64. Cap 63: En mis recuerdos confío

_**16/NOV/09**_

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

Vegeta, el _Saiyajin_ de la galaxia _North_, había sido controlado por _Anubis_ y ahora estaba de su bando. Los héroes no tenían tiempo de enfrentarse a él y a Hamon, el _Pharaohn_ que protegía la pirámide, por lo que decidieron separarse. X y Takato siguieron su camino, mientras que Goku, Mimi y Rock se quedaban a entremeterlos. Viku, quien había sido afectado por una técnica de X, se quedó de espectador, mirando lo que ocurría en el combate.

Mimi fue lastimada de gravedad por salvar a Rock, algo que enfureció al joven. Usando el poder de la oscuridad que estaba emergiendo de su cuerpo y controlándolo para no ser corrompido, el joven se enfrentó a Hamon, en un intento por derrotarlo.

¿Podrá Mimi salir de esto?¿Rock será capas de derrotar a Hamon sin ayuda?¿Que será de Vegeta?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 63: En mis recuerdos confío._**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _159-Super Saiya-jin Son Goku II- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z)_

En los cielos del planeta desértico, dos puños se encontraron con fuerza, creando una explosión de aire. Se trataban de los dos _Saiyajins_, quienes luchaban con todas sus fuerzas para tratar de superarse el uno al otro. Goku apretaba sus dientes, claramente peleando enserio, mientras que Vegeta se veía sin ninguna emoción, como si no estuviera disfrutando la pelea, algo muy raro en él.

"Vegeta… ¿de verdad estás siendo controlado?" cuestionó Goku con enfado, viendo que no podía percibir ningún sentimiento de parte de su compañero.

Goku dio una patada con su pierna derecha, una que Vegeta bloqueó con una patada propia, para luego girar sobre si mismo e intentar darle otra con su pierna opuesta e intentar noquearlo, pero Goku usó sus brazos para detener el golpe que iba a su cabeza, antes de intentar darle un fuerte golpe en el rostro, que Vegeta logró evitar al hacerse a un lado.

El combate a alta velocidad de ellos dos continuó, viajando por varias partes del planeta, manteniéndose flotando en el aire, las explosiones incluso creando vacíos en las nubes que rodeaban el planeta, casi haciendo temblar todo el mundo en si.

Mientras continuaban, Goku sentía algo extraño. Había algo diferente en Vegeta, pero no sabía que podría ser. Era algo diferente al control mental, algo que iba más allá, pero no podía razonarlo. ¿Qué podría ser?

De pronto, Vegeta saltó hacia atrás, alejándose de su rival y reuniendo energía en sus manos, lanzándole cientos de esferas de energía. Goku, quien las vio venir, se preparó y comenzó a desviarlas una a una, evitando así salir lastimado al recibirlas. Pero, cuando la última de las esferas de energía fue desviada, Vegeta apareció justo frente a él, sorprendiéndolo y golpeándolo en el rostro, mandándolo a volar a gran velocidad, antes de seguirlo de cerca.

Goku volaba sin control luego del golpe de su compañero poseído, pero logró recuperarse y detenerse en el aire, evitando así impactarse contra el suelo. Cuando miró hacia delante, notó que Vegeta se acercaba rápidamente, como si fuera un misil que estaba por impactarlo con la cabeza. Reaccionando rápido, el _Saiyajin_ bueno se hizo hacia atrás, evitando a Vegeta quien pasó sobre él, antes de darle una patada doble en el estómago y mandarlo hacia el cielo. Goku lo siguió de cerca, apareciendo frente a él y comenzó a darle varios golpes en el rostro y pecho, antes de sujetarlo del brazo y lanzarlo al suelo a que se estrellara contra el piso.

Goku al parecer tenía la ventaja sobre Vegeta, y pudo haberse lanzado para continuar el combate… pero no lo hizo. En cambio, se quedó pensando en algo, una idea que se había empezado a formar en su mente.

'_Algo no está bien.'_ Pensó con seriedad. _'Aún si estuviera poseído, Vegeta nunca pelearía de esa forma. Lo siento más lento, débil… incluso algo torpe. ¿Qué significa esto?'_ Se quedó pensando un rato, tratando de hallarle lógica a todo.

Algo pasaba, la fuerza de Vegeta no era como él recordaba, ni sus movimientos, técnicas, velocidad y demás cosas. Simplemente, era como si no estuviera peleando contra él.

Fue cuando una revelación le llegó a la mente.

'_No puede ser… ¿Acaso él…?'_

Una explosión abajo le llamó la atención, por lo que miró para allá por unos segundos, viendo que se trataba de Rock peleando contra el _Pharaohn_, atacándolo con seriedad.

"Ten cuidado…" comentó en voz baja, antes de tener que esquivar un nuevo ataque de Vegeta, quien se había recuperado, continuando así las hostilidades.

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _167-Fight 2-FFIV- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IV)_

Las dos _Keyblades_ que sujetaba el joven chocaron de lleno contra el hacha dorada del _Pharaohn_, el sonido de metal contra metal resonando en todas las cercanías. Rock empleaba todas sus fuerzas, tratando de superar a su rival, usando sus nuevas energías que estaba obteniendo de la oscuridad de su corazón, sin perder el control sobre si mismo. Sin embargo, Hamon era mucho más fuerte que él, a pesar de, al parecer, no estar usando todas sus fuerzas.

Rock se alejó un poco y volvió a acercarse, dando varios cortes con ambas armas y así lastimar a su rival, pero el _Pharaohn_ sólo bloqueaba los ataques con facilidad, usando su hacha dorada. El _N-Warrior_ comenzó a usar su velocidad, desapareciendo y reapareciendo a un lado del _Pharaohn_ para sorprenderlo, pero Hamon no era sorprendido por tácticas así, ya que podía verlo moverse con facilidad.

Rock siguió presionando por algunos momentos, atacando una y otra vez, queriendo romper la defensa de Hamon, pero este, cansado de ser el que recibía todos los ataques, decidió por irse a la ofensiva y comenzar a atacar al joven, quien no se esperaba una reacción así de rápida.

Ambos guerreros continuaban atacándose, cada uno dando golpes y bloqueando los de su rival. Pero, mientras pasaban los segundos, se veía fácilmente que Hamon comenzaba a atacar más y más veces que Rock, quien se estaba esforzando por mantener la velocidad del _Pharaohn_, reconociendo que cada vez se hacía más y más difícil, a pesar de que Hamon estuviera usando sólo una mano para atacar.

El _N-Warrior_ bloqueó un golpe del hacha, uno que lo sacudió hasta el alma. Lo que no vio fue que, al mismo tiempo, Hamon usó la inercia de su ataque para girar sobre si mismo y darle una patada desde atrás. Rock intentó bloquear la patada, pero sólo consiguió que le golpearan la mano derecha, antes de recibir esa parata en el rostro, soltando así la _Mega-Buster Keyblade_ mientras era lanzado en el aire.

Rock voló por los aires por la fuerza de la patada, siendo seguido de cerca por el _Pharaohn_, quien estaba dispuesto a cortarlo con su hacha. El joven _N-Warrior_ reunió energía en su mano derecha, haciendo aparecer su cañón _Mega Buster_ en este, y disparar un cometa de energía hacia el guerrero dorado, uno que este evitó con facilidad al desaparecer, el ataque pasando por donde estaba menos de un segundo antes. El _Pharaohn_ apareció justo frente a Rock, con su hacha en alto, dispuesto a cortarlo en dos, pero cuando dio el corte, el _N-Warrior_ se desvaneció, usando su velocidad para aparecer detrás de su rival, con la _Rayquaza Keyblade_ en alto y dar un fuerte corte con ella. Pero Hamon notó que estaba detrás de él, por lo que se dio la vuelta y bloqueó el golpe de la _Keyblade_ con su hacha, sonriendo arrogantemente mientras lo hacía.

"No te esfuerces, chico, no podrás vencerme." Expresó Hamon con burla.

"¡Eso no lo sabremos hasta el final!" exclamó Rock, elevando su aura aún más.

"No, muchacho; yo ya lo sé."

Con esto dicho, Hamon se desapareció de nuevo, esta vez Rock no pudiendo seguirlo. Lo único que sintió el joven fue una fuerte patada en el costado izquierdo de su estómago, uno que lo mandó hacia el piso de arena debajo de ellos, cayendo con fuerza y levantando una gran nube de arena. Mientras el polvo se asentaba, Hamon descendió a tierra, quedando a la orilla del enorme cráter que creó el impacto, mirando hacia delante para ver a su enemigo. La arena se disipó, dejando ver a un Rock cansado, respirando con dificultad, mientras estaba sobre una de sus rodillas, usando la _Keyblade_ de su amiga para mantenerse sentado.

"Si, yo lo sé, porque no he estado usando todas mis fuerzas." Expresó el _Pharaohn_. "No sólo eso, sé que tu estás usando todas las tuyas, pero no podrás ganarme, aún con esa energía oscura que al parecer quieres usar."

"No puedo darme por vencido, debo seguir adelante." Respondió Rock, poniéndose de pie y sujetando la _Keyblade_ esmeralda en su mano derecha. "Simplemente, ¡no puedo rendirme!"

"¡Entonces tendrás que morir, ya que sólo así será cuando dejes de luchar!"

"¡No me dejaré vencer tan fácilmente!" exclamó el _N-Warrior_, elevando su aura lo más que podía, extendiendo su mano izquierda al frente. "_¡NOISE CRUSH!_"

Una onda sónica salió de la mano del exRobot, viajando en dirección hacia el _Pharaohn_. Sin embargo, el guerrero dorado extendió su mano izquierda y bloqueó el ataque sónico con facilidad, desviándolo hacia otro lado, lo cual sorprendió al joven _N-Warrior_.

"¿No lo entiendes? Es inútil que intentes cualquier cosa." Expresó Hamon con seriedad. "No importa que tipo de ataque sea, si es elemental, plasma o físico, no podrás hacerme nada."

"¿Que?" cuestionó Rock, dando un paso hacia atrás.

"Si no quieres entenderlo… ¡Tendré que mostrártelo!" Hamon extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia el frente, reuniendo algo de energía en ella. "Mira, que esta es la técnica que los _Pharaohns_ más especializados pueden realizar. _¡NAQUADAH!_"

Un cilindro de energía oscuro salió de la mano del _Pharaohn_, viajando a gran velocidad hacia donde estaba Rock, quien a penas logró ver el ataque venir. Una gran explosión se generó en el lugar donde el _Naquadah _impactó, levantando una gran cantidad de arena. A varios metros en el aire, Rock apareció de repente, usando su velocidad para esquivar el ataque de su rival. Sin embargo, apenas apareció, Hamon apareció frente a él, sujetando su hacha dorada con ambas manos para intentar cortarlo de un golpe, uno que el _N-Warrior_ logró bloquear con la _Keyblade_ de Mimi, empleando todas sus fuerzas para evitar ser cortado en dos.

"¿Aún intentas resistirte?¿Que no lo entiendes?" cuestionó Hamon, sujetando el rostro de Rock con una de sus manos. "¡Te dije que todo sería inútil!" Exclamó, comenzando a descender velozmente hacia el suelo que estaba a decenas de metros debajo de ellos, estrellando al joven de cabeza contra el piso, levantando una gran cantidad de arena y polvo. Luego de estrellarlo, saltó hacia atrás, dejando al joven en el piso, incrustado en el suelo. "Esta es la diferencia entre nuestros poderes."

Rock salió de la arena, tosiendo la poca que había tragado luego de la embestida del _Pharaohn_, y se puso de pie, tambaleándose un poco para mantener el equilibrio. Sin embargo, a pesar de estos problemas, miró a su enemigo con seriedad y decisión.

"Te dije que no perdería tan fácilmente." Expresó Rock, sujetando la _Keyblade_ con ambas manos.

"Se ve que no quieres entenderlo, muchacho, la diferencia tan abismal que hay entre nuestros poderes." Comentó Hamon, colocándose en guardia. "Muy bien, entonces tendré que mostrarte la verdadera fuerza de nosotros, ¡los guerreros de Anubis!"

Ambos guerreros elevaron sus auras, decididos a terminar con la pelea lo más rápido posible, antes de lanzarse el uno al otro, continuando así el combate.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _06-Dive into the Heart -Destati-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

Mientras Rock peleaba contra el _Pharaohn_, Mimi seguía en el suelo luego de haber sido atacada por el _Pharaohn_ al salvar a su compañero. Aún no estaba muerta, de hecho seguía conciente, pero la flama de su vida estaba comenzando a apagarse. El ataque del _Pharaohn_ no era sólo un hachazo normal, sino que poseía energía ofensiva, una que era más poderosa que el golpe en si. Si bien el hacha no había atravesado a Mimi, la energía invisible del hacha si lo había logrado, cortando elementos vitales de su cuerpo, tanto mortales como espirituales. El _Nova Crystal_ de Mimi estaba tratando de curar las heridas, pero luego de un ataque así, la situación de ella era más o menos como la de una persona normal golpeada con un hacha normal., y el hecho de que aún existiera algo de la energía oscura del _Pharaohn_ dentro de su cuerpo causando más daño y retrasando su curación no ayudaba en nada.

Si el cuerpo de Mimi moría, el _Nova Crystal_ no tendría ya nada que hacer.

Luego del golpe del hacha, Mimi se desmayó, despertándose sólo después de sentir el aura de Rock elevarse y volviéndose un poco oscura. Al abrir los ojos, pudo ver como el combate entre su compañero y su enemigo, sabiendo que estaba perdiendo a pesar del incremento de energía. No podría hacer nada si peleaba solo, y ella podía únicamente ver sin poder actuar, y eso le causaba coraje… y que algunas lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos.

'_R-Rock…'_ pensó, viendo como el otro _N-Warrior_ luchaba y luchaba contra el _Pharaohn_, dando golpes que no impactaban en el guerrero dorado, mientras recibía bastantes de parte de él.

Estaba llegando al punto en el que comenzaba a perder la conciencia, y todo se volvía oscuro. La imagen de Rock siendo golpeado violentamente por el _Pharaohn_ sería lo último que vería antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad.

De pronto, Mimi recuperó todas sus energías, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, dándose cuenta de que estaba de pie sobre un piso invisible, en medio de la oscuridad. Volteó a todos lados, tratando de ver alguno a demás de la eterna oscuridad que los rodeaba, sin éxito alguno. Apenas dio un paso al frente, cuando el suelo se iluminó de repente, causando que ella cerrara los ojos, apenas logrando ver como, del suelo, algunas palomas emprendían el vuelo, revelando una imagen debajo de ellas. Cuando se acostumbró a la luz, la joven _N-Warrior_ pudo ver de qué se trataba la imagen, una que reconocía muy bien.

Era el _Awakening_ de Mimi; una imagen circular, formada de vidrios de mosaico, que mostraba a ella misma, sentada, con sus piernas retraídas hacia ella y con sus brazos pegados a su pecho, mientras que detrás de ella estaba la silueta de un Rayquaza, mirando amenazadoramente hacia el frente. Alrededor de ella había círculos con imágenes de personas; Dawn, Kristal, Lucy, Alan, Ash, Tai, Takato, X, Zero, Rock, Haru y Raichu, además de Jaden y Yugi debajo de sus pies. El fondo, donde ella estaba de pie, al parecer era un mundo humano, con algunas cartas, diferentes al juego de Yu-Gi-Oh!, que parecían caer del cielo.

"Awakening." Expresó ella con seriedad. "Es cierto, aparecí aquí cuando Dawn y yo fuimos elegidas por Palkia y Rayquaza para ser sus dueñas. Recuerdo que al principio no sabía quienes eran todos ellos a excepción de Dawn y Ash, pero ahora estoy alegre de haberlos conocido. Pero… ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?¿Acaso es lo último que veré antes de morir?"

"En realidad, es una oportunidad de renacer."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _110-The Other Promise- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+)_

Una luz apareció en el centro de la plataforma circular, iluminando todo el lugar, antes de que esta comenzara a cambiar de forma. Cuando la luz se disipó lo suficiente, la imagen de una mujer, envuelta en un aura dorada, apareció en su lugar, con sus ojos cerrados, antes de volverlos a abrir.

"Mimi, me alegra de que hayas llegado con bien." Comentó la mujer, confundiendo a la joven.

"¿La conozco?" cuestionó ella, confundida porque se le hacía conocida.

"Soy _Guardian Terra_, una _Guardiana _menor del _Nintenverse_. Veo que no recuerdas nada de lo que pasó."

"¿Nada?" se preguntó Mimi, justo en el momento en el que reconoció la voz de la Guardiana. "Un momento. Tu eres la voz que me habló, cuando estaba perdiendo el control al pelear con los _Snake Soldiers_ justo con Jaden y Yugi."

"Así es, yo fui la que te habló y quien te trajo aquí, ya que tienes una misión que cumplir."

"¿Mandarme aquí?¿Para que? No lo entiendo. Me alegra que me haya traído, ya que así puedo ayudar a mis amigos, pero sigo sin entender."

"Tu tienes un destino similar al de los _N-Warriors_ que vinieron aquí desde el inicio de esta guerra; tu deber es enfrentarte a Anubis, no proteger el _Nintenverse_."

"¿Esta es mi misión? Entonces, ¿Por qué no vine antes?¿por qué hasta ahora?"

"Por qué era necesario…"

"Oh… Entonces, si tu me trajiste, entonces tu podrías saber lo que pasó." Comentó Mimi con algo de seriedad. "Desde que desperté, cayendo sobre Rock..." Expresó, sonrojándose un poco por lo que pasó después de caer del portal. "… no sé porqué, pero ya sabía como controlar la transformación como _Súper_ _N-Warrior_, además claro de volverme más fuerte y de saber más técnicas de las que sabía. ¿Cómo es eso posible? En especial lo de _Súper_ _N-Warrior_. ¿Cómo es posible que, si apenas me transformé una vez, que ya sepa controlarlo?"

"Eso es sencillo; entrenaste."

"¿Uh? No entiendo…"

"Tu crees que sólo pasaron unos pocos segundos desde que te transferí desde _Duelmo _en el _Nintenverse_ hasta el mundo donde apareciste, y en si eso tiene razón. Sin embargo, el tiempo aquí, en _The Station of Awakening_, avanza muy lento, y lo que pase aquí pasará en el mundo real, en tu cuerpo. Estuviste dormida por diez segundos, pero estuviste aquí, entrenando, por tres semanas."

"¿Tres semanas?¿Y porqué no recuerdo eso?"

"Rompí los enlaces que unen tus memorias, como una cadena. No te preocupes, el conocimiento de lo que pasó está en tu mente, sólo retiré los eslabones necesarios para acceder a ese recuerdo. Si los encuentras, podrás recordar lo que pasó."

"¿No podría ir al pasillo de los recuerdos y buscar en las puertas?"

"No, porque, al romper los enlaces que conectan a las memorias, las puertas que las contienen se cerraron. No podrás acceder a ellas desde el pasillo. La única forma de encontrarlos es concentrándote aquí, que es el nivel más bajo de tu subconsciente."

"Entonces… debo concentrarme, aquí…"

"Así es."

"Ya veo… lo haré."

Mimi cerró sus ojos y comenzó a concentrarse, pensando en lo que pasó justo en el momento en el que desapareció de _Duelmo_. Al inicio, no podía recordar nada, lo que seguía después de desaparecer de _Duelmo_ era el rostro de Rock al caer encima de él. Pero entonces, comenzó a recordar pequeños detalles entre esos dos momentos, como colores, figuras e imágenes. De pronto, varios recuerdos llegaron a la mente de la joven, todos pareciendo como cintas de video algo dañadas, aunque visibles. Ella abrió los ojos, pensando en las memorias que había olvidado, y que ahora recordaba, al haber vuelto a enlazar su _Chain of Memories._

"Lo recuerdo." Dijo Mimi con sorpresa. "Recuerdo lo que pasó, todo lo que ocurrió aquí; La llegada, la presentación que tuve contigo, el entrenamiento y la transformación. Ahora entiendo porqué te me hacías conocida, ya te había visto antes."

"Así es." Respondió _Terra_, sonriendo amablemente. "Te traje aquí para que pudieras controlar tu nueva fuerza, y eso fue lo que hiciste; te volviste más fuerte para el destino que te espera."

"Ya veo, entonces por eso es que puedo hacer lo que los demás. Pero, ¿Y que hago ahora? Estoy muriendo, puedo sentirlo."

"He venido a ofrecerte una nueva forma de superar tus límites."

"¿Superar mis límites?¿Como?"

"Con una nueva transformación. Te diré lo que necesitas para transformarte en un _Súper N-Warrior Lv2_."

Mimi no sabía lo que eso significaba, pero estaba segura de algo; no moriría ahí… y era por eso que sonreía.

* * *

Rock se estrelló de espaldas contra una pared de rocas sumamente sólida, luego de haber atravesado unas diez del mismo tipo. El impacto hizo que sus ojos se pusieran blancos y que perdiera el conocimiento por escasos segundos, antes de recuperarlo justo cuando sintió una mano que sujetaba su cuello. No necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber que se trataba de Hamon el que lo sujetaba, levantándolo del suelo y presionándolo contra la pared a sus espaldas.

La pelea no estaba resultando como él quisiera. Hamon lo superaba en todos los aspectos y fácilmente se demostraba en el combate, viéndose ampliamente superado por el _Pharaohn_, a pesar de estar usando los poderes oscuros.

Había perdido la pelea.

"Es el final, muchacho." Comentó Hamon con seriedad, levantando su hacha que sujetaba con su otra mano. "Te cortaré la cabeza para mostrársela a aquellos que intenten desafiar a nuestro dios y a nuestra especie." Dijo, mientras el hacha dorada comenzaba a acumular energía en ella, concentrándose toda en su hoja. "¡Desaparece!"

"_¡SONIC BURST!_"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _111-Cosmo of Friendship-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya)_

Entonces, un ataque impactó en el costado izquierdo de Hamon, soltando así al joven quien cayó pegado a la pared, mientras que el ataque empujó al _Pharaohn_ hacia otro muro, atravesándolo fácilmente. Rock volteó hacia un lado, viendo a quien lo había salvado; Mimi, sujetando su _Keyblade_, la _Mega-Buster._

"¡Hola, hola!¿Estás bien?" cuestionó la chica, sonriendo alegremente, mientras cerraba uno de sus ojos y formaba con sus dedos la V de la victoria.

"Uh… si…"

"¡Que bien!"

"uh… Mimi. ¿Qué te pasó?" cuestionó Rock, viendo que su compañera tenía un estilo de cabello diferente al normal; uno más erizado.

"Oh… bueno… según esto, evolucioné."

"¿Uh? No entiendo." Comentó el joven, mirando como su compañera se acercaba a él.

"Lo entenderás cuando la conozcas." Fue todo lo que dijo, antes de colocar su mano sobre la frente del chico.

De pronto, algo ocurrió en el cuerpo de Rock, en especial en su cabeza. A su mente vinieron muchas imágenes, tanto de su vida como Robot hasta el momento en el que estaba ahora. Sin embargo, un recuerdo llegó a su mente más que todos.

* * *

_En Novaterra, en uno de los laboratorios de la enorme torre, base de los N-Warriors, se encontraba Rock, aún como Megaman, recostado en una tabla blanca. Le faltaba un brazo, una pierna y tenía el pecho abierto, mostrando sus partes mecánicas, al igual que su cabeza, mostrando su cerebro cibernético. Varios cables, que salían de diversas máquinas, estaban incrustados en las partes del robot que mostraban lo que había debajo de su traje, a las partes mecánicas de su ser._

_En la misma habitación que él, estaban el Doctor Thomas Light, el creador de Megaman, y Roll, hermana de Megaman, verificando las máquinas que controlaban los signos vitales del joven robot._

_Han pasado unos cuatro días desde el enfrentamiento contra Mecron Prime y su ejército invasor a Novaterra, guerra que los héroes del Nintenverse lograron ganar. La mayoría de los guerreros ya se habían despertado, pero al parecer Rock había sufrido unos daños que no habían detectado antes, por lo que el Doctor Light y Roll estaban haciendo revisiones a sus sistemas. Entonces, Megaman, quien estaba dormido, abrió los ojos, activándose de nuevo._

"_Oh, estás despierto." Comentó Roll con cierta ternura._

"_Roll… ¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó Rock, algo cansado._

"_Oh, Megaman, has despertado…" expresó el Dr Light, alegre de ver a su hijo despierto. "¿Cómo te sientes?"_

"_Cansado… ¿Por qué?"_

"_Tenías algunos daños internos, por lo que tu energía se drenaba constantemente. No lo noté hasta hoy, pero ya pronto estarás bien."_

"_Ya veo… ¿Qué pasó con Mecron y el Imperio?"_

"_No te preocupes, ya todo terminó." Respondió Roll alegremente. "Con la derrota de Mecron, todos los Mecronets decidieron detenerse. En estos momentos, el nuevo líder de los Mecronets, Epion, está firmando una alianza con Raphael y los Novaterrans."_

"_Ya veo… al final, todo salió bien."_

"_Si…"_

"_¡Oye, Mega!__"_

_Todos los que estaban dentro del salón voltearon hacia un lado, a donde estaba un enorme vidrio en una pared, que mostraba un pasillo del otro lado… además de tres figuras, sonriendo y saludando a los que estaban del otro lado. Se trataban de dos chicas y un chico; Dawn, Mimi y Takato, los que estaban saludando, mirando lo que ocurría del otro lado._

"_Oye, Megaman ¿Cómo te sientes?" cuestionó Dawn, sonriendo aún más._

"_Ustedes…" expresó Mega con sorpresa. "¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"_

"_¿Qué?¿No podemos saludar a un amigo?" preguntó Mimi, fingiendo molestia._

"_Oh, l-lo siento, no quise sonar así…"_

"_No hay problema, estoy jugando." Respondió la chica de cabello morado, cerrando un ojo y sacando la lengua inocentemente._

"_Estamos aquí porque queríamos ver como estabas." Dijo Takato. "Nos alegra que estés bien."_

_Megaman no supo porqué, pero al momento de escuchar esas palabras, sintió algo en su interior. Si, era un robot, pero uno tan avanzado que podía simular sentimientos bastante exactos. El hecho de que alguien que no fuera su creador y su hermana se preocupara por él le hacía sentir… algo extraño._

_En ese momento, un Heart Link se formó entre él y los tres que estaban del otro lado._

"_Gracias, chicos, muchas gracias." Respondió Megaman, sonriendo._

"_No hay de que, para eso son los amigos." Respondió Takato._

"_¡Si, mejórate!" exclamó Dawn, alzando su puño derecho, al igual que Mimi a su lado._

'_Amigos…'_ pensó el Rock humano, mirando el recuerdo desde lejos, en medio de la oscuridad. _'Es cierto, tengo a gente a quien proteger.'_ Pensó el joven, mirando a cada uno de ellos. _'Mi padre… mi hermana… mis amigos… mis compañeros.'_

Rock cerró los ojos, recordando a sus demás compañeros de aventuras, gente que era diferente a él, pero que aún así eran amigos.

'_No puedo perder aquí… tengo que protegerlos… esa es… ¡esa es mi misión!'_

Al momento de pensar en eso, abrió sus ojos, que mostraban decisión, mientras sonreía con seguridad. Una luz apareció debajo de él, varias palomas emprendiendo el vuelo, revelando una imagen debajo del joven. Detrás de él, un destello dorado, con la forma de una mujer, sonreía.

* * *

De vuelta en la realidad, Rock abrió los ojos, sintiendo un nuevo poder corriendo por sus venas. Era la transformación de _Súper_ _N-Warrior_ _Lv 2_, al igual que Mimi, el siguiente poder de evolución de un _N-Warrior_.

"Rock…" comentó la joven a lado de él. "Me alegra que estés bien."

"Yo debería decir eso." Respondió el exrobot, poniéndose de pie. "Me protegiste con tu cuerpo, arriesgando tu vida por mi."

"Para eso son los amigos." Contestó la chica, sonriendo alegremente.

"Si…"

"Toma, creo que esto es tuyo." Dijo Mimi, alzando su mano derecha, la que tenía la _Keyblade_ de Rock.

"Y esto es tuyo." Respondió el joven, mostrando la que tenía la _Keyblade_ de la chica.

Ambos jóvenes tomar la _Keyblade_ que les pertenecía y se miraron fijamente, sonriendo con seguridad.

"Que bonito… que linda amistad la de ustedes." Comentó Hamon, caminando hacia ellos, llamando su atención. "Sin embargo, no creo que eso será suficiente para vencerme, ¿o si?"

Los dos _N-Warriors_ se miraron una vez más, antes de encarar al _Pharaohn_.

"¿Lista, Mimi? Yo cubriré tu espalda"

"Lista… y si, lo necesito."

"Si… ¡Vamos!"

Los dos jóvenes se lanzaron hacia el frente, encarando al _Pharaohn_, quien los estaba esperando.

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _150-Frey - Hero of Love and Justice-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya)_

Mientras tanto, Viku, quien ya no estaba atrapado en la técnica de X, miraba lo que ocurría, o al menos trataba de mirar, escondido detrás de una roca. El aura que desprendían todos era abrumadora, tanto que casi sentía que se desmayaba. ¿Y así quería pelear contra un _Pharaohn_?¿Como, si ni siquiera podía mantenerse de pie frente a uno?

"No puedo enfrentarme a ellos…" dijo el joven hechicero para si mismo. "Yo no… no puedo ayudarles…"

Entonces, notó algo a un lado de él, a varios metros de distancia. Centenas de _Snake Soldiers_ se acercaban al campo de batalla, todos con sus armas listas. El joven abrió los ojos. ¿No estarán pensando en…? Rápidamente, activó un hechizo veloz, _Hastega_ en si mismo, y se movió para interceptarlos.

Mientras, los soldados se acercaban al campo de batalla. El líder de ellos, uno con una armadura plateada con tonos rojos, miró las explosiones que estaban ocurriendo a lo lejos… al igual que el temor de sus soldados.

"¿A que le temen?" cuestionó el líder de ellos. "Somos los soldados de Anubis, guerreros que estamos dispuestos a morir por él y su causa. Es nuestro deber enfrentarnos a nuestros enemigos, no importa que tan fuertes sean. Usaremos nuestros cuerpos como escudos para cansar a los invasores y así darles la ventaja a nuestros líderes. ¡Tenemos que hacerles frente!"

"¡Si, señor!" exclamaron los soldados, su seguridad una vez más restaurada con las palabras de su líder.

"¡Vamos!"

"¡Alto!"

Los soldados vieron como, de la nada, apareció un joven, Viku, bloqueándoles el camino.

"¿Quien eres tu, niño?" cuestionó el soldado con confusión.

"¡No dejaré que se entrometan en el combate de ellos!" exclamó el hechicero con seriedad.

"Mejor lárgate de aquí, muchacho, o saldrás lastimado."

"¡No me iré!¡Los detendré aquí!" exclamó, invocando su _Keyblade_ artificial en su mano derecha, una que los soldados notaron de inmediato.

"Esa arma… niño, ¿Acaso eres un invasor?"

"Mi nombre es Viku, un _Keyblade Apprentice_ del _Nintenverse_, discípulo del gran _Master Raphael_."

"Así que eres un _N-Warrior_, o un aprendiz de uno. Eso cambia las cosas. Tenemos las órdenes de aniquilar a todo invasor de nuestra galaxia. ¡Muchacho!¡Acabaremos contigo y luego con los demás!"

"¡No lo permitiré!" exclamó el joven hechicero. "Si bien no puedo hacer mucho por ayudarles en la batalla, ¡al menos me encargaré de que ustedes no interrumpan!"

"¡Estúpido chico!¡Abran fuego!"

Los _Snake Soldiers_ comenzaron a disparar hacia Viku, quien rápidamente levantó un hechizo defensivo, _Reflega_, que reflejó los disparos de vuelta a los soldados, impactando en varios y mandándolos al suelo. El líder de los soldados miró con enfado al hechicero por lo que le había hecho a sus hombres.

"¡Maldito chico!" exclamó con furia. "¡Acaben con él!"

Los _Snake Soldiers_ se lanzaron contra Viku, quien sólo elevó su aura mágica, listo para enfrentarse a ellos.

'_Esto es… ¡lo menos que puedo hacer!' _pensó, liberando su poder mágico. "_¡FLARE!_"

**Fin del Capitulo 63

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Aún cuando la pelea de Mimi y Rock no ha terminado, sigue ocurriendo algunos casos en el _Nintenverse_, así que nos moveremos para allá. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**Héroes del Nintenverse, PT6**_

**Kristal:** ¿Es necesario cambiarlo así, Alan-kun?

**Alan:** ¡Yup!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** ¡Hola gente!¿Que les parec-? ( Recibe tomatazos de la multitud ) ¡Ow!¡Esperen, esperen! Sé que este cambio es algo repentino, de Duat al Nintenverse, pero es necesario, ya que planeo dejar la pelea de Mimi y Rock inconclusa por ahora. Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir de este capítulo, salvo que sigo debiendoles las imagenes de los personajes; más que nada por flojera, no me he dado el tiempo para sentarme a hacer las imagenes en sprite, así como la nueva página del comic, que ya la tengo subida, sólo que no la he organizado._

_Bueno, la tendré para luego._

_Oh si, muchas gracias a todos los que me felicitaron, ya sea por correo o por msn, muchas gracias por eso. Claro, debo hacer una mención en especial a un usuario fan del fanfic que me dio un regalo que aún no me lo creo... bueno, es un request, pero lo terminó casi al día, así que es considerado un regalo. Me refiero al usuario __Kaf-elicc-teamleader, quien ya me había hecho el favor de dibujar a Kristal y a Raichu y, recientemente, a Xan con el Keyblade Cannon. Ahora, como regalo, me hizo una imagen de Kristal y Alan, en una situación... "típica" del fic. Se llama "Sweet Moments", y he puesto un enlace a esa imagen, así como a las otras tres de él, en mi profile, hasta abajo para que no se pierda. Muchas gracias, hombre, realmente me conmovió ver la imagen de mis personajes así... y todos los que leen esto, vean la galería de Kaf y comenten/favoriteen sus imagenes... o al menos la de Sweet Moments, que es genial =)  
_

_También coloqué dos del ususario Eins trigger, que también son de Alan y Kristal._

_Bueno, es todo... y recuerden, si quieren hacer una imagen de mis personajes, ya sea de los que he creado o de los animes que he sacado, pueden hacerlo, diganme donde está y colocaré un enlace en mi profile, así como hice con Eins y KAF._

_Ahora si, es todo... nos vemos el otro Domingo "casi Lunes"... sobres_

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	65. Cap 64: Héroes del Nintenverse Pt 6

**_27/DIC/09

* * *

_**

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

La batalla entre Rock y el _Pharaohn_ continuaba, luego que este último hirió de gravedad a Mimi, quien salvó la vida del primero. Enfadado, el joven _N-Warrior _se puso de pie, usando la _Keyblade_ de su amiga para encarar al enemigo.

Mientras esto pasaba, Mimi, quien estaba al borde de la muerte, tuvo un sueño extraño; La _Guardiana Terra_ la estaba guiando, mostrándole algunos recuerdos de su infancia para que ella pudiera reaccionar.

Ya despierta, Mimi fue a ayudar a Rock, usando su nueva transformación de _Súper N-Warrior Lv 2_, y despertando el de Rock. La pelea entre los tres continuaba, el vencedor del combate aún no era claro.

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 64: Héroes del Nintenverse, pt6._ **

**_La amenaza de los First Primes pt1._**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _164-Battle of Christophsis- _(**Soundtrack: **_Star Wars- The Clone Wars)_

_-Planeta: Tierra 056; Medarot-_

La guerra entre los humanos que habitaban ese planeta y las fuerzas de _Anubis_ continuaban. Grandes ciudades ardías y miles eran acribillados por los avances de los invasores, quienes no dejaban nada en pie, arrasando con cualquier persona o animal con quien se encontraran.

Mientras, los soldados de las diversas naciones del mundo y los policías de las ciudades organizaban una defensa para evitar que más ciudades cayeran… como el caso de _Tokyo_.

En el centro de la ciudad, fuerzas humanas se enfrentaban a los alienígenas, quienes tenían mayor tecnología que ellos. Aún con sus _Medabots_, robots de tamaño medio especializados en el combate, al parecer la humanidad de ese mundo no tenía muchos problemas.

Claro, eso no evitó que cierto chico y su _Medabot_ continuaran intentándolo.

"¡Vamos, Metabee!"

"¡Aquí voy!"

Un robot con forma de escarabajo amarillo, aunque no parecía _**tanto**_ a un escarabajo, extendió su brazo derecho y comenzó a disparar varias balas en contra de un grupo de soldados. Sin embargo, uno de los _Snake Soldiers_ se colocó frente al grupo y levantó un escudo protector alrededor de ellos, uno que bloqueó las balas que venían a acribillarlos. Acto seguido, varios soldados se colocaron a lado de él y, aún con el escudo activado, comenzaron a disparar sus _Staff Weapons_ y _Arm Machine Guns_, lanzando decenas de esferas de energía hacia el chico y su robot.

"¡Uh oh!¡Woa!" Exclamó el robot, saltando hacia un lado.

"¡Cuidado!"

El chico y su robot saltaron a un lado, escondiéndose de un par de rocas, restos de la pared de un edificio contiguo, que se había derrumbado debido a algunos ataques de los soldados.

"Rayos, son demasiado." Expresó el joven, de nombre Ikki Tenryou, mirando por un costado para tratar de espiar a sus rivales. "No podemos hacerles nada."

"¡Es ese escudo!" exclamó el robot, Metabee, con enfado. "¡Si no fuera por eso, esos sujetos ya serían picadillo!"

"¿Quiénes rayos serán?¿Por qué nos atacan así de repente?"

"¡Que importa!¡Vinieron a estropear todo! No sé tu, Ikki, pero no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados mientras esos sujetos destruyen todo a su paso."

"Si, tienes razón, yo tampoco lo permitiré. ¿Pero como haremos para sobrepasar ese escudo? Ni los _Misiles Rastreadores_ pueden hacerle daño a esos sujetos con ese campo de fuerza."

"¡Eso ya lo sé!"

'_Debe de haber algo, cualquier cosa que nos ayude en esto…'_ pensó el joven, tratando de pensar en alguna forma de superar esa situación. _'¡Rayos!¡Si tan solo hubiera alguien más aquí-!'_

"¡Sumilidon!_¡ESPADA DE SOMBRAS!_"

De pronto, varios cortes oscuros impactaron el escudo de fuerza, sacudiéndolo un poco y manteniendo a los que estaban detrás de este a la defensiva, al menos el tiempo suficiente como para permitir que otro chico y su _Medabot_ se reunieran con los otros dos.

"Veo que tienes unos problemas, ¿No Ikki?"

"Koji, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" cuestionó el joven de ropas rojas a otro muchacho, de su misma edad, de cabello negro, algo largo, con una playera color vainilla y shorts azules. A lado de él, un _Medabot_ con apariencia de dientes de sable.

"¿Qué más? Peleando con estos tipos. Estaba en la limosina, dirigiéndome a mi casa, cuando empezó todo esto. Veo que también te atrapó."

"Si, se podría decir que si."

"Quizás sea bueno unir fuerzas. No creo que ninguno de los dos salga librado de esto por si solo."

"¡Excelente!"

"¡Con más, seremos invencibles!" exclamó Metabee con emoción, antes de recordar algo. "Pero, aún quedan las defensas de los invasores."

"Es cierto." Respondió Ikki. "¿Cómo le haremos para atravesar ese escudo? No importa que les lancemos, no podemos atravesarlo."

"¿Lo intentaron desde atrás?" cuestionó Koji con seriedad.

"¿Desde atrás?"

"Si, eso he visto en otras partes. Al parecer, ese escudo sólo protege el frente del grupo, no la retaguardia. Si pudiéramos acercarnos a ellos por detrás."

"¿Tu crees que se dejen? No creo que lo hagan fácilmente… a menos que…"

"¿Una distracción, no?¿En eso piensas?"

"¡Exacto!¡Crearemos una distracción para atacarlos por la espalda!"

"Uh, Ikki, quizás deban apurarse." Expresó Metabee, mirando hacia el ejército invasor.

"¿Uh?¿Por qué?"

"¡Porque se están acercando!"

Mirando por sobre las rocas, los dos jóvenes y _Medabots_ vieron que los soldados comenzaron a acercarse, dirigiéndose a donde estaban ellos.

"Esto no está bien." Expresó Ikki. "Debemos actuar rápido. ¿Listo, Metabee?"

"¡Nací listo!" exclamó el robot escarabajo con seriedad.

"Nosotros también, ¿No, Sumilidon?" cuestionó Koji a su propio _Medabot_.

"Listo cuando ordenes, Koji." Respondió el _Medabot_ dientes de sable, desenfundando las garras de sus brazos.

"¡Empecemos con esto entonces!" Exclamó Ikki con emoción. "¡Metabee!_¡LANZA MISSILES!_"

"¡YEAH!" exclamó el _Medabot_ amarillo, lanzando de los cuernos de su cabeza dos misiles que salieron a gran velocidad hacia el grupo enemigo, impactando en el escudo de fuerza, levantando una gran nube de polvo.

Los soldados de _Anubis_ miraron a todos lados, buscando a los que habían lanzado el ataque, cuando notaron que un _Medabot_ de acercaba a ellos con las carras afiladas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzaron a dispararle para eliminarlo, aunque el ágil robot resultó ser muy rápido para poder apuntar bien.

"¡Cuidado, Sumilidon!" exclamó Koji desde el refugio. "¡Los disparos de ellos son muy poderosos!¡Uno sólo puede desactivarte!"

"¡Entendido!" exclamó el robot dientes de sable, esquivando los disparos de los enemigos, moviéndose de un lado a otro, escondiéndose detrás de rocas, saliendo por sorpresa y llamando su atención… hasta que fue alcanzado por un disparo en su pierna derecha. "¡GGGAK!"

"¡Cuidado!" exclamó su dueño con terror al verlo caer pesadamente al suelo.

"¡Lo tenemos!" exclamó uno de los soldados de _Anubis_, apuntándole con sus armas. "¡Despídete, robot!"

"¡Yo no creo eso!"

De pronto, Metabee, quien se había escabullido detrás de los soldados, usando la distracción de Sumilidon para esto, salió de entre las rocas, apuntándole con sus cuernos. Los soldados estaban por reaccionar… pero era tarde.

"¡Despídanse de este mundo!_¡MISILES RASTREADORES!_"

Dos misiles salieron de los cuernos de Metabee, impactando en uno de los soldados, generando una gran explosión que los engulló a todos, matándolos en el acto.

"¡Lo logramos!" exclamó Ikki con emoción… antes de que la magnitud del asunto le diera de lleno. "A-acabamos d-de matar a…"

"No te sientas culpable ahora, Ikki." Interrumpió Koji. "Son ellos o nosotros. Además, no son humanos en si."

"Pero, aún así…"

"Tu mismo lo dijiste, ¿No? Que mire lo que han hecho sin motivo aparente. No permitiré que sigan haciendo esto, y si para eso tengo que acabar con ellos, lo haré." Expresó el joven de camisa vainilla, acercándose a su _Medabot_. "¿Estás bien, Sumilidon?"

"Discúlpame, Koji, no pude evitarlo…" respondió el robot dientes de sable, con su pierna derecha atravesada.

"No hay problema… tendremos que llevarte a reparar lo más rápido posible."

Mientras ellos hablaban, Ikki se quedó pensativo. Había decidido pelear, pero no le había caído la idea de que tenía que matar a seres vivos… al menos hasta ese momento. Al ver a su alrededor, notó que había, no sólo restos de los edificios, también algunos cadáveres de los soldados, policías y sus _Medabots_ que intentaron detener a los invasores, sin éxito aparente.

"Al parecer, no tengo otra opción, ¿no?" se preguntó a si mismo.

"Si sientes tanto peso sobre tus hombros, déjame cargar con un poco de eso." Expresó Metabee, caminando hacia Ikki.

"¿Que?"

"Sé lo que estás pensando, que todo esto es tu culpa. ¡Pues no! Si sientes que tienes el mundo sobre tus hombros, yo tomaré parte de ese peso por ti. ¡Soy Metabee, recuérdalo!¡Podré cargar con el mundo si es necesario!"

"Metabee… si, tienes razón, gracias por eso."

"Para eso estamos los compañeros… ahora, ya que estás bien, quizás puedas pensar en alguna forma de enfrentarnos a esa nave de batalla que se viene acercando."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _036-Kyoui- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth OVA)_

Ikki, confundido, volteó en dirección a donde Metabee, Koji y Sumillidon miraban, dándose cuenta de que uno de los _Ha'taks_ de la flota de _Anubis_ se acercaba a ellos rápidamente.

"Uh, Koji…"

"¿Si, Ikki?"

"¿Crees que la _Medafuerza_ pueda derribarlo?"

"No, no tiene caso; Victor y Warbandit lo intentaron, pero esas naves tienen una especie de escudo que la _Medafuerza _no puede atravesar."

"Eso me temía…"

"uh, Ikki ¿Alguna brillante idea?" cuestionó Metabee con inseguridad.

"Lo siento, mi mente está apagada por el miedo."

La enorme nave comenzaba a acercarse a ellos, ya sea para dispararles o pasar de largo hacia su siguiente objetivo. Sin embargo, a mitad de camino, un enorme chorro de agua que venía del Este se impactó contra el escudo defensivo, llamando la atención de tanto sus operadores como los jóvenes en el suelo. Al voltear a un lado, los _Medaguerreros _y sus _Medabots_ pudieron ver algo que no se esperaban; dos enormes robots, cada uno tan alto como un edificio de quince pisos, volando por el aire y acercándose a la nave.

"¿Que es eso?¿Son _Medabots_ gigantes?" cuestionó Ikki con asombro, al ver los dos robots acercándose a la nave.

"No lo creo, son de un diseño diferente." Respondió Koji, rápidamente analizando a los dos gigantes.

"¡Oigan, ustedes!"

Ambos jóvenes y sus _Medabots_ voltearon a un lado, viendo como un joven, de cabello blanco y ojos marrones, con una playera blanca, chaleco negro y pantalones azules, se acercaba a ellos. Lo más extraño era que el sujeto llevaba en su mano derecha una especie de llave-espada.

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Es peligroso." Comentó el recién llegado.

"Lo sabemos, pero no podíamos salir de aquí." Respondió Ikki. "¿Quién eres tu?"

"Me llamo Marcos, pero eso no es importante por ahora. Vengan conmigo, no es seguro aquí."

"¿Cómo podemos confiar en ti?" cuestionó Koji con desconfianza.

"¿Prefieren venir conmigo o quedarse a enfrentar a más soldados?"

"¿Cuáles soldados?"

"Uh, Koji, creo que se refiere a ellos…"

Los dos humanos voltearon hacia atrás, viendo lo que Sumilidon intentaba decirles, sorprendiéndose de que, a unos quinientos metros de ahí, un grupo de _Snake Soldiers_ y sus enormes máquinas de combate se acercaban a donde estaban ellos.

"Uh, creo que ni yo podría contra tantos." Expresó Metabee.

"Digo lo mismo." Dijo Ikki, antes de voltear a ver al recién llegado. "Muy bien, iremos contigo entonces."

"Síganme…" dijo Marcos, antes de comenzar a correr en una dirección, los dos chicos siguiéndolo. "Oh, por cierto, ¿ven esos robots que están volando? Son amigas mías."

"¿Que?" cuestionaron los cuatro en sorpresa.

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _091-Dairansen (Great War)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth)_

"_¡WATER DRAGON!_"

El ataque de agua del _Rune-God_ _Ceres_ viajó a gran velocidad por el aire, serpenteando de vez en cuando mientras se acercaba al objetivo. Sin embargo, como en otras ocasiones, el dragón de agua impactó en el escudo defensivo del _Ha'tak_, bloqueando así cualquier daño a la nave. Dentro de su _Rune-God_, Marina miraba con enfado lo que ocurría.

"¡Rayos!¡No otra vez!"

"No gastes tu magia así, Marina. No sabemos cuantos más podrían aparecer." Respondió una chica a lado de ella, dentro de su propio _Rune-God_.

"Lo sé, Anaís, pero sigo sin poder encontrar alguna forma de atravesar ese escudo. Si no podemos hacer eso…"

"Entiendo, pero por ahora, lo menos que podemos hacer es el mantenerlos ocupados para que las personas puedan escapar."

"Tienes razón… ¡Cuidado!"

El grito de Marina llegó oportunamente, ya que el _Ha'tak_ comenzó a dispararles apenas estuvieron en la mira. Los dos _Rune-Gods_ comenzaron a volar en distintas direcciones, evitando los disparos amarillos que la nave invasora les hacía. Aún huyendo, la _Magic Knight_ del agua no se detendría en su ataque.

"_¡ICICLE BLADES!_" Exclamó, extendiendo su brazo izquierdo hacia el frente y liberando cientos de espadas de hielo, mismas que impactaron continuamente en el escudo de energía, no logrando atravesarlo y desesperando a la chica. _'Rayos, ¿Acaso esta es toda mi fuerza? No, necesito más, necesito…'_ entonces, recordó a Lucy, y la transformación que sufrió al verlas a ella y a Anaís al ser atacadas por _Morganna-Polaris_. _'Es cierto, yo también soy una N-Warrior… necesito eso, necesito transformarme. Necesito… ¡necesito ese poder!'_

Producto de su enfado y desesperación, el símbolo del _Nova Crystal_ apareció en su frente y, de golpe, su cabello se volvió dorado y erizado, al igual que su aura celeste se mezcló con el aura dorada de la transformación. Cerca de ella, Anaís miraba como el aura del _Rune-God_ _Ceres_ cambiaba de color, al igual que el _Rune-God_ en si; ya no era color azul como el océano, sino que ahora era color oro.

"Marina… ¿eso es-?" cuestionó Anaís con sorpresa al ver lo que estaba pasando.

"_**Oh no…"**_

"¿Qué sucede, _Windom_?"

"_**Esto no está bien…"**_

Marina rápidamente sintió el aumento de poder, así como el incremento en su poder mágico. Sin perder tiempo, aplicó esta nueva fuerza en sus _Icicle Blades_, que comenzaron a viajar más y más rápido, impactando contra el escudo con mayor fuerza. Entonces, mientras las espadas de hielo impactaban el escudo, unas explosiones se pudieron observar en el casco del otro lado de la defensa, lo que significaba una sola cosa; el escudo estaba fallando.

"¡Muy bien!" exclamó Marina, elevándose al cielo para estar sobre el _Ha'tak_, que continuaba disparándole mientras se elevaba. Ella alzó sus brazos, juntándolos como si estuviera sujetando una esfera encima de ella, y comenzó a reunir un poco de agua a su alrededor. "¡Toma esto!_¡SAPPHIRE WHIRLWIND!_"

Un torbellino de agua salió de las manos de _Ceres_, descendiendo a gran velocidad hacia el _Ha'tak_. El hechizo impactó contra el escudo defensivo con fuerza, sacudiendo toda la nave. En un principio, el escudo parecía resistir el embate, pero poco a poco el agua a presión comenzó a atravesarlo hasta que al final pasó a través del escudo, impactando la nave en si. El daño causado por el remolino de agua fue tan grande que la nave madre comenzó a perder altitud, descendiendo lentamente antes de estrellarse contra la ciudad, destruyendo así todo a casi dos kilómetros de diámetro. Sin embargo, a Marina no le importó mucho que grandes secciones de la ciudad fuera destruida, ya que en esa parte ya no había personas, y eso lo sabía por la ausencia de auras en el lugar.

"¡Muy bien!" exclamó la _Magic Knight_, con su nuevo cabello rubio, mirando a todos lados. "¿Quién sigue?"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _162-Golbez, Clad in the Dark _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IV)_

De pronto, la esfera donde estaba ella, dentro de _Ceres_, comenzó a destellar en un tono celeste, algo que casi nunca hacía.

"_Ceres_, ¿Qué sucede?" cuestionó Marina con preocupación.

"_**Marina, regresa a la normalidad…"**_ respondió el _Rune-God_, su voz mostrando claramente dolor.

"¿Qué?¿Que pasa?"

"_**La transformación de Súper N-Warrior; no puedo soportarla… es incompatible con nosotros."**_

"¿Que?"

"_**Marina, regresa a la normalidad, de lo contrario, no podré mantener la unión."**_

"D-de acuerdo."

La _Magic Knight_ se relajó, su cabello comenzando a perder el color dorado y volviendo a ser celeste, al mismo tiempo de que le símbolo en su frente desapareciera. Cerca de ahí, Anaís miró y escuchó con atención lo que le ocurrió a su amiga, pero no entendía lo que pasaba.

"_Windom_, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" preguntó la guerrera del viento con confusión.

"_**La transformación de Súper N-Warrior es incompatible con nosotros, al menos cuando están dentro de nosotros."**_ Respondió el guardián de viento con seriedad.

"¿Incompatible?¿Como es eso?"

"_**El Súper N-Warrior usa no sólo la energía de la luz, sino que también la energía de la oscuridad que está dentro de los corazones del N-Warrior. Nosotros necesitamos que nuestro portador use sólo un tipo de energía, ya sea de luz u oscuridad. Ustedes sólo han usado de luz, por eso es que nunca hemos tenido problemas. Sin embargo, cuando Marina se transformó, su poder de oscuridad también lo hizo, es por eso que existe incompatibilidad entre ambos seres."**_

"No puede ser… entonces, ¿No podemos usar ese poder de _N-Warrior_ con el de _Magic Knight_ al mismo tiempo?"

"_**No lo sé, nunca lo habíamos intentado, ya que nunca antes una Magic Knight había sido un N-Warrior también. Esto es nuevo para nosotros. Quizás sea algo que pueda acostumbrarse en un futuro, pero por ahora, el que ustedes se transformen mientras están dentro de nosotros, nos causará gran dolor."**_

"Ya veo…" expresó Anaís, descendiendo para estar a lado del _Rune-God_ de su amiga. "¿Estás bien, Marina?"

"Si, no te preocupes." Respondió la _Magic Knight_ del agua, claramente cansada… de hecho, mucho más de lo que debería. "Rayos, no creí que esta transformación me cansaría tanto…"

"_**Es la desventaja de transformarse dentro de nosotros."**_ Respondió _Ceres_. _**"A nosotros nos causa dolor esa transformación y, para recuperarnos, absorbemos un poco del poder mágico de ustedes. Claro, para nosotros es poco, pero para ustedes es una cantidad considerable."**_

"Gracias por decírmelo." Respondió Marina con sarcasmo, antes de mirar a Anaís. "¿Podrías curarme?"

"En eso estoy." Contesto la guerrera del viento, aplicando un hechizo de curación a su compañera. "Listo."

"_**Muy bien."**_ Respondió _Windom_. _**"Porque ahora se acercan más enemigos."**_

Las dos guerreras voltearon hacia un lado, viendo que en el horizonte se podían apreciar las figuras de tres _Ha'tak_ _Motherships_ acercándose velozmente a ellas.

"¡Oh vamos!¿No nos dan un descanso?" se preguntó Marina con frustración.

"¿Crees que podamos contra tres?" cuestionó Anaís.

"Si no pudimos con uno sin transformarme…" respondió la guerrea del agua con cierta tristeza… antes de alzar la mirada. "Pero es nuestro deber, no sólo por nosotras, sino también por los demás."

"Cierto, entonces, sigamos adelante."

"¡Vamos, Anaís!"

"¡ALTO!"

De pronto, los _Ha'taks_ detuvieron su avance, permaneciendo a unos kilómetros de distancia, confundiendo a las dos chicas.

"¿Qué pasó?¿De quien fue esa voz?" preguntó Marina con confusión.

"Fui yo, _Magic Knight_."

Tanto ella como su compañera Anaís miraron hacia abajo, notando que, flotando en el aire, más o menos a su altura, estaba una persona, una mujer de larga cabellera castaña, piel algo morena y ojos negros, aparte de una figura esbelta. La mujer estaba cruzada de brazos, mirando a los dos _Rune-Gods_ que eran varias veces más grandes que ella.

"Uh… ¿Quién eres tu?" cuestionó la guerrera del agua con curiosidad.

"Me lamo Shu, y soy una de las _First Primes_ de la _Pharaohn_ Hathor."

"¿_First Primes_?" cuestionó Anaís.

"Si, segundas al mando luego de los _Pharaohns_, pero dejemos eso para después." Comentó, sacando un enorme bastón dorado de la nada. "Vengo a pelear contra ustedes dos, así que mejor regresen a su tamaño normal."

"¿Cómo sabes como somos?" preguntó Marina, sumamente confundida.

"Lo sabemos todo, así que bajen a pelear."

-

"Parece que tus amigas en los robots gigantes están hablando con alguien que está flotando." Comentó Metabee, mirando hacia el cielo, viendo algo que los humanos no podían ver.

"No me agrada nada." Expresó Marcos con preocupación. "Siento que esa mujer es bastante fuerte."

"Y no sabes que tanto." Expresó un tercero, haciendo que los cinco se colocaran en guardia.

"¿Quién es?" cuestionó Ikki con autoridad.

"Vaya, el niño se cree muy importante como para exigir mi nombre." Respondió un sujeto, mismo que salió de detrás de una columna derribada. "Te lo diré, muchacho; me llamo Pathoru, uno de los dos _First Primes_ al servicio de la _Pharaohn_ Hathor, así como mi compañera allá arriba."

"¿_First Primes_?" cuestionó Koji con confusión.

"Si… lástima que no sabrán más, ya que los mataré aquí."

"¡Ya lo veremos!" exclamó Marcos, invocando su _Training Keyblade_, mientras ambos _Medafighters_ y sus _Medabots_ se colocaban en guardia.

"Claro… muéstrenme lo que este mundo es capaz de hacer."

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _189-Jupiter Lighthouse _(**Soundtrack: **_Golden Sun; the Lost Ages)_

_-Planeta: Tierra 250; Nueria-_

Un edificio, al parecer una escuela, había sido destruida por un impacto de un _Ha'tak_, sus escombros regados por todo el terreno escolar, construcciones dentro de la escuela, como el gimnasio, cafetería, almacén y juegos habían sido destruidos por grandes trozos de cemento y pared que salieron volando de la explosión de la escuela, un lugar desolado para lo que antes era un centro educativo.

Pero, entre las ruinas, unas rocas comenzaron a moverse por algo debajo de ellas, al inicio muy poco, pero luego comenzaron a agitarse más, hasta que se movieron lo suficiente como para dejar libre lo que fuera que estuviera debajo de ellas; un hombre alto, de cabello negro y de complexión algo delgada; el maestro Meisuke Nueno, también conocido como Nube.

El maestro, cuya camisa de vestir estaba rota de una sección, mostrando la mitad izquierda de su torso, respiraba con dificultad, luego de haber usado todo su poder en los minutos pasados. ¿Cómo sobrevivió a esa explosión? Cuando vio que ese disparo se acercaba a él, usó su mano de monstruo en su mano izquierda para tratar de bloquear el disparo. Lamentablemente, era mucho más fuerte que él, algo que se dio cuenta al último momento, por lo que saltó a un lado y usó todo su poder espiritual para protegerse del impacto del disparo, logrando así sobrevivir.

Ahora, con la mayor parte de su energía espiritual gastada y con heridas de consideración en su cuerpo, el maestro Nube comenzaba a ponerse de pie, fallando de forma humillante, cayendo al suelo nuevamente.

"Rayos, no tengo fuerzas." Dijo con cansancio. "No puedo ponerme de pie."

"¡Maestro!"

El mencionado volteó hacia un lado, dándose cuenta de que, acercándose corriendo, venían sus tres alumnos: Kyoko, Miki y Hiroshi.

"¿Estás bien, Nube?" cuestionó el muchacho, colocándose a lado de su maestro.

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí, niños? Se supone que deberían estar en los túneles." Expresó Nube, viendo que, al decir eso, sus alumnos se mostraron algo tristes. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Los túneles fueron derrumbados."

"¿Que?"

"Al parecer, uno de los meteoritos impactó el techo de los túneles con gran fuerza y derrumbó el techo." Respondió Kyoko con tristeza.

"Ya veo…" respondió el maestro Nueno, notando que algo les molestaba a sus alumnos, ya que se veían inquietos. "¿Qué más sucedió?" preguntó, notando que se volvieron más tensos. "¿Chicos…?"

"Los vimos." Contestó Hiroshi, apretando los puños. "Vimos cuando los techos se derrumbaron… con gente dentro."

"¿Había gente ahí adentro?"

"Si… y vimos como es que ellos…" expresó, no terminando la frase, ya que se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Las dos chicas no estaban mejor que él, ambas derramando lágrimas ante el recuerdo traumatizante que habían sufrido.

"Lo siento, chicos, no creí que mandarlos allá podría hacerles esto. Disculpen."

"No es tu culpa, no sabías que eso pasaría." Expresó Kyoko, secándose un poco las lágrimas. "Maestro, ¿Qué está pasando?"

"Si, le pregunté a Miki, pero ella no puede ver bien estos sueños que tiene." Comentó Hiroshi, el comentario, por alguna razón, hizo que Miki se sonrojara.

"L-lo siento." Expresó la rubia con pena.

"Uh, no lo dije para que te sintieras mal." Expresó el joven, tratando de calmarla un poco, colocando una mano en el hombro de ella… que provocó el efecto contrario, haciendo que se sonrojara más. "Uh, ¿Estás bien, Miki?"

"S-si, e-estoy bien." Respondió ella, con la mirada baja, sonrojándose aún más. Hiroshi sólo se le quedó viendo, muy confundido, con una mano en su nuca.

'_No creo acostumbrarme a esta Miki por completo.'_ Pensó él, mientras Kyoko los miraba con malos ojos.

Mientras los chicos hablaban, Nube recuperó un poco de sus energías, logrando ponerse de pie finalmente, llamando la atención de los alumnos.

"Bueno, será mejor irnos." Expresó el maestro, sujetándose un hombro. "Es peligroso estar aquí."

"Maestro, ¿Qué está pasando?" cuestionó Kyoko, desviando la mirada de sus dos compañeros para ver a su tutor.

"Es un ataque alienígena."

"¿Que?¿Los aliens existen?" preguntó Hiroshi con asombro y confusión. "¡Genial!"

"¡No es genial, tonto!¡Mira lo que han hecho!" exclamó la pelirroja con enfado, llamando la atención del joven.

"¡Bueno, no me regañes!"

"Eso no importa." Expresó Nube con cierto cansancio. "Vamos, niños, es peligroso estar-"

"¡Alto ahí!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _187-In the ashes _(**Soundtrack: **_Tales of Symphonia)_

Nube y sus alumnos voltearon a un lado, dándose cuenta de que, a unos veinte metros de distancia, estaban cinco sujetos usando armaduras color gris y con un báculo del mismo color, apuntándoles con él. Eran los _Snake Soldiers_, soldados del ejército de _Anubis_.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" cuestionó Hiroshi. "¿No ven la situación en la que estamos?¿Como se les ocurre andar en esos disfraces?"

"¿Que?" preguntó el soldado que estaba más al frente del grupo; el líder de ellos. "¿Te estás burlando de nosotros?"

"Con unos trajes tan ridículos como esos, como no burlarme."

Nube miraba con detenimiento a estos sujetos, sintiendo que antes los había visto, ¿pero donde? De pronto, un destello en su cabeza reveló una imagen de los recuerdos de Miki… y así los reconoció.

"¡Cuidado!"

El Maestro Nube, saltó sobre sus alumnos, derribándolos y quedando sobre ellos, en el momento justo antes de que una esfera de energía amarilla los impactara, pasando sobre la espalda del maestro, a escasos centímetros de su piel, antes de impactar contra una roca cercana y haciéndola estallar en pedazos.

"¡Estúpido niño!" exclamó el líder de los soldados, el que había accionado su arma. "¡por ese insulto te arrancaré la cabeza en nombre de nuestro dio, _Anubis_!"

"¿Q-que fue eso?" preguntó Kyoko con temor, uno que sólo era superado por el de Miki, ya que ella sabía que eran esas armas y había visto lo que podían hacer, todo esto en sus sueños.

"Son las armas de los alienígenas." Respondió el maestro Nueno con seriedad.

"¿Ellos son alienígenas? Pero si parecen humanos." Expresó Hiroshi.

"Lo sé, pero según las visiones de Miki, lo son. Esas armas demuestran que no son de este mundo."

"¡Levántense!" exclamó el soldado, la punta de su arma brillando, indicando que estaba cargada y lista para disparar. "Pónganse de pie, y así podremos-"

De pronto, una corriente de aire congelado proveniente de la izquierda envolvió a los cinco soldados por unos segundos y, cuando desapareció, ellos estaban congelados por completo. El maestro y sus tres exalumnos miraron esto con sorpresa, por unos momentos, antes de darse cuenta de lo que había pasado y saber quien lo había hecho.

"¡Maestro Nueno!"

Quien se reveló de inmediato; acercándose flotando a ellos, estaba una mujer de las nieves, con su cabello corto color celeste, con dos mechones tan largos que le llegaban a su estómago, su cuerpo cubierto por un traje blanco, típico de las mujeres de las nieves.

"¡Es Yukime!" exclamaron los tres chicos con alegría, mientras ellos y su maestro se ponían de pie.

"¡Maestro Nueno!" volvió a exclamar la mujer de la nieve, acercándose al mencionado con preocupación al ver las heridas que tenía. "¿Qué te pasó?"

"No es nada, de veras." Respondió Nube, tratando de no preocupar a la mujer… algo que no estaba logrando.

"¿Qué no es nada? Mira esas heridas, se ven muy profundas. Vamos, déjame te curo."

"Ahora no, Yukime, tenemos problemas más grandes que atender."

"… si, tienes razón. ¿Sabes que está pasando?"

"Tengo una idea, pero será mejor buscar un escondite primero y hablar más tranquilamente ahí."

"Yo encontré un buen lugar, está a unas cuadras de aquí."

"Perfecto, entonces vamos a ese lugar."

"Si… déjeme ayudarle, maestro."

"¡Nosotros también ayudaremos!" exclamó Hiroshi, las dos chicas a lado de él asintiendo afirmativamente.

"Gracias… vamos."

Con esto dicho, los cinco comenzaron a caminar, alejándose de la destruida escuela, en un mundo que parecía haber llegado a su fin.

"Hay que salir de aquí." Expresó Nube, sintiendo mucho cansancio.

"Miren a quien me he encontrado."

"¿Quién está ahí?" cuestionó el maestro, deteniendo su marcha, así como aquellos que lo rodeaban.

"Creo que me divertiré un poco con ustedes." Comentó un adolescente, de unos dieciséis años de edad, de cabello erizado, algo similar al del _Capitán_ Toshirou Hitsugaya, pero con más crestas y de un color celeste. Sus ojos, color miel, mostraban un cierto… cinismo. "Me llamo Atet, _First Prime_ del _Pharaohn_ Sokar… y los vengo a matar a todos ustedes."

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 068; Ninjeran-_

Varios de los _Snake Soldiers_ que habían atacado esa aldea estaban apilados en medio de una calle, habiendo sido derrotados por un solo individuo… que estaba a lado de ellos, de brazos cruzados, admirando su trabajo.

"He, se lo merecen por haber desafiado al _Ninja_ numero uno de este planeta." Expresó Naruto con cierta arrogancia, tocando la punta de su nariz con su dedo gordo. "Bueno, he terminado con ellos, ahora, ¿quien seguirá?"

"¿Qué tal yo?"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _188-Air's Rock _(**Soundtrack: **_Golden Sun; the Lost Ages)_

Antes de que el joven _Ninja_ pudiera reaccionar, una mano salió de su estómago, atravesando por completo su cuerpo como si este fuera de papel. Esto era provocado por un sujeto alto, de piel oscura y cabello erizado color rojo como la sangre. Así permaneció por unos momentos… antes de que el cuerpo del _Ninja_ se desvaneciera en medio de una explosión de humo.

"Oh, vaya…" expresó el sujeto, viendo como el _Ninja_ aparecía detrás de él, a unos metros de distancia, con un kunai en su mano derecha. "Veo que eres hábil, ya que pudiste detectar mi presencia."

"Maldito, ¿Quién eres?" cuestionó Naruto con precaución.

"Son el líder de esta fuerza invasora, Serarktum, _First Prime_ de la _Pharaohn_ Quetesh."

"¿_First Prime_?¿Quetesh?¿De que estás hablando?"

"Un niño como tu no debería preocuparse por algo así, y no hay necesidad de saberlo… después de todo, morirás aquí, junto con todos los defensores de este mundo. He vencido al líder de esta nación, al que llaman _Tsuchikage_, con suma facilidad."

"¿Qué dices?" cuestionó Naruto, sintiendo algo de temor, ya que el sujeto frente a él decía que tenía la capacidad de derrotar a alguien de nivel _Kage._

"Si, los he matado a todos aquellos que vivían en la aldea de esta nación con facilidad, aunque este _Kage _logró escapar de mi. Escuché que mis tropas tenían problemas aquí, por eso he venido a ver que pasaba… y me encontré contigo." Comentó Serarktum, señalando a Naruto con su dedo índice. "Puedo saber por el tamaño de tu aura que eres mucho más débil que ese anciano que vencí, por eso te diré que no tienes posibilidades."

"¿De verdad quieres que crea que puedes vencer a un _Kage_?"

"Que me creas o no me tiene sin cuidado… como te dije, después de todo tu morirás aquí."

De pronto, su dedo índice, el que apuntaba a Naruto, comenzó a brillar, antes de soltar un rayo de energía dorado hacia el frente, a un desprevenido _Ninja_. Una fuerte explosión sacudió el lugar, destruyendo todo a varias cuadras del lugar de la explosión, dejando sólo al _First Prime_ de pie. El guerrero de _Anubis_ miró el lugar con una sonrisa en su rostro, viendo con orgullo el fruto de su trabajo… antes de tener que voltearse y bloquear con su brazo el golpe de un Kunai, sujetado por el _Ninja_ de ropas anaranjadas. Con un movimiento de su brazo, el _First Prime_ mandó al joven hacia atrás, manteniendo distancia entre ellos dos. Luego de ver a Naruto caer al suelo y ponerse de pie, antes de colocarse en guardia, notó algo diferente en él; un aura anaranjada que parecía formar lo que parecía ser la silueta de un zorro de pie. Además de esto, los ojos celestes del _Ninja_ cambiaron a rojos, algo que afirmaba el cambio que tenía.

"Que interesante, puedo ver que tu poder de lucha ha crecido." Expresó Serarktum. "Pero no será suficiente, niño."

Naruto miraba a su rival, mientras respiraba con dificultad, luego de haber usado más energía de la que pensaba para evitar el ataque que había ejecutado el invasor.

'_Kuso… si no hubiera usado el Chakra del Kyuubi, no hubiera podido escapar de esa explosión. Es una suerte que Ero-Sennin me haya ayudado a controlar un poco de su poder.'_

"Muy bien, niño, has despertado mi curiosidad." Comentó el _First Prime_, colocándose en guardia, haciendo que Naruto se pusiera en alerta máxima. "Vamos, muéstrame de lo que eres capaz."

Sin más que decir, el guerrero de _Anubis_ se lanzó contra el joven _Ninja_, quien sólo quería recibirlo con algo especial.

"_¡KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!_"

**Fin del Capitulo 64

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. No mucho que decir, ya que continuamos con más aventuras en el _Nintenverse_.No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**Héroes del Nintenverse, pt 7. La amenaza de los First Primes pt2.**_

**Raichu:** ¿Qué tanto más pasa en el Nintenverse?

**Kristal:** Es una galaxia entera, claro que pasarán muchas cosas.

**Raichu:** Cierto…

_**ENDING T**__**HEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)_


	66. Cap 65: Héroes del Nintenverse Pt 7

**_27/DIC/09

* * *

_**

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

El _Nintenverse_ sigue siendo asediado por las fuerzas de _Anubis_, cientos de personas ya han caído en sus manos, mientras héroes de distintos mundos intentan proteger con todo su poder los territorios que les corresponden, intentando escapar de la fuerza que los esclavizaría.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, los _First Primes_, los guerreros que sirven a los _Pharaohns_, llegaron para hacerles frente. Cada _First Prime_ es sumamente poderoso, no tanto como un _Pharaohn_, pero el subestimarlos sería mortal. Lo malo para los héroes es que muchos de ellos son muy débiles para poder enfrentarse a ellos. ¿Cómo es que lo harán?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 65: __Héroes del Nintenverse, pt7._ **

**_La amenaza de los First Primes pt2._**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _182-Hanyou inu yasha- _(**Soundtrack: **_Inuyasha)_

_-Planeta: Tierra 442; Witchera-_

"_¡KAZE NO KIZU!_"

En un mundo humano algo avanzado, una onda de energía viajaba por las calles de la ciudad, arrasando con todo soldado de _Anubis_ que se encontraba en el camino. A un lado de la calle, justo frente a varias grietas en la tierra producidas por el ataque, se encontraba Inuyasha, sujetando su espada _Tessaiga_, luego de haber realizado su ataque. A su lado, se encontraba el monje Miroku, viendo la destrucción generada por su compañero.

"Ten cuidado, Inuyasha, no queremos destruir esta 'ciudad' más de lo que está." Dijo el monje con cierta serenidad. "Además, no gastes tu energía, puede que aparezcan más soldados."

"He, los soldados son bastante débiles." Expresó el hombre mitad bestia. "Con sólo un ataque puedo acabar con ellos."

"No es que sean débiles." Respondió Roll, cayendo detrás de él luego de haber saltado una gran distancia. "Es que tu poder se ha incrementado."

"¿Ah?¿Incrementado? No me he dado cuenta."

"Bueno, si la base de datos está en lo correcto y los numero igual, eres al menos cinco veces más fuerte que cuando Kristal y compañía te encontraron."

"¿Eh?¿De que hablas?¡No he sentido ningún incremento de poder!"

"No, pero si ha estado pasando, aunque no lo has notado."  
"Ahora entiendo." inquirió el monje. "Es por eso los monstruos fuertes de nuestro mundo se nos hacen más débiles estos días."

"He, bueno, no importa, mientras más fuerte nos volvamos, mejor." Comentó Inuyasha, colocándose la espada en su hombro. "Por cierto, ¿Dónde estás esos dos?"

"¿Nos hablan?"

Dos jóvenes descendieron de los techos de los edificios, en lo que parecía ser una roca que levitaba. Esta roca, que terminó siendo los escombros de una pared, tocó tierra suavemente, dejando ver a los dos ocupantes de esta; Jenna e Isaac.

"Oh, vaya, no creí que pudieran hacer eso." Expresó Miroku con intriga.

"Ni yo." Respondió Isaac. "Pero últimamente siento que mis poderes sobre la tierra se van incrementando más y más con cada día."

"Igual yo con mis poderes de fuego; siento que puedo quemar cualquier cosa." Dijo Jenna, mirando a sus manos.

"Así que ustedes también." Dijo Roll. "Es bueno saber que sus poderes se van incrementando, nos serán de gran ayuda al defender este mundo… que no tiene muy buenas defensas que digamos."  
"Bueno, al menos tiene algo de ayuda." Dijo la joven _Mars Adept_, señalando al cielo.

"He, que tontería." Respondió Inuyasha con burla. "Un grupo de niñas que no usan pantalones que vuelan con unas cosas extrañas en sus piernas no son de mucha ayuda que digamos."

"A mi me agrada." Comentó Miroku.

"Si, eso supuse."

"Al menos tienen algo para hacerle frente a los cazas enemigos… claro, contra un _Ha'tak_ no tienen posibilidad."

"¡Así como ustedes no tienen posibilidades de sobrevivir!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _06-Dive into the Heart -Destati- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

Los cinco guerreros se pusieron en guardia, colocándose espalda con espalda, mirando a todos lados para saber de donde vino esa voz.

"¡Muéstrate, canalla!" exclamó Inuyasha sin temor, usando todos sus sentidos para localizar a quien quiera que haya hablado.

"Estoy detrás de ti."

Inuyasha, así como los demás, se voltearon rápidamente, dándose cuenta de que, justo entre ellos, se encontraba una mujer, vistiendo un traje plateado con dorado, una armadura como la de los _Snake Soldiers_, su cabello anaranjado, corto hasta sus hombros, le daba una apariencia algo masculina, pero su figura decía todo lo contrario. Casi de inmediato, los cinco saltaron para mantener su distancia, encarando a la recién llegada, rodeándola.

"¿Los asusté?" cuestionó con burla, mirándolos a todos con sus ojos celestes.

"Maldita, ¿Quién eres?" preguntó el _Hanyou_ con enfado, no sabiendo como es que se había escurrido entre todos ellos.  
"Vaya, vaya, directo al grano, ¿No? Bueno, me presento; soy una _First Prime_ del _Pharaohn_ Apep, sirviente de _Anubis_: me llamo Isis-Ra… y he venido a acabar con todo aquel que intente interferir con nuestra conquista… así que, prepárense."

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _177-Rockvale Temple (Outside)- _(**Soundtrack: **_The Legend of Zelda; Majora's Mask)_

_-Planeta: Tierra 060; Ninten-_

En las afueras del _Mushroom Kingdom_, Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Link y Vash ya habían logrado repeler la invasión principal de las fuerzas de _Anubis_, habiéndolos sacado del pueblo y peleando ahora en los límites. Poco a poco, las fuerzas invasoras iban cayendo bajo la fuerza de los héroes de varios mundos. Sin embargo, justo cuando pensaban que todo había acabado, al menos por ahora, un sujeto, de cabello largo y morado, apareció de repente, repeliendo las bolas de fuego de Mario con facilidad. A lado de él estaba una mujer, de cabello blanco bastante largo hasta sus tobillos, ambos vistiendo una armadura similar a las de los _Snake Soldiers_.

"Creo que encontramos algo interesante en este primitivo mundo, ¿no crees?" cuestionó la mujer a su compañero.

"Si, eso puedo verlo." Respondió el hombre con arrogancia.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" preguntó Mario.

"Me llamo Nefaria." Respondió la mujer.

"Y yo soy Montu; ambos somos _First Primes_ del _Pharaohn_ Anhur, uno de los quince más poderosos del imperio de _Anubis_."

"¿_First Primes_?" preguntó Vash con confusión.

"Exactamente, lástima que no lo entenderán, ya que pronto dejarán de existir."

"¡He, eso está por verse!" exclamó Sonic, corriendo a gran velocidad para golpear a los invasores. Sin embargo, Nefaria extendió su mano izquierda y detuvo en seco al erizo azul, sujetándolo de la cabeza, antes de arrojarlo violentamente contra los héroes.

"Que iluso el creer que nos vencerías con esa velocidad." Comentó la mujer, viendo como Sonic caía a unos pocos metros de sus compañeros.

"Ow, eso dolió."  
"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Luigi.

"Si, estoy bien… vaya, esos tipos son fuertes…"

"Lo vemos." Respondió Link. "Para alcanzarte, significa que no son como los soldados; ellos deben ser muy superiores."

"Habrá que tener cuidado con ellos." Dijo Mario. "No sabemos que puedan hacer."

"He, se pone interesante." Expresó Sonic, mirando con detenimiento a sus nuevos enemigos.

"Vaya, parece que no quieren entender." Comentó Nefaria, mirando a su compañero. "¿Te parece si les damos un escarmiento?"

"Por mi está bien, sólo primero vamos a-"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _158-Destiny Awaits- _(**Soundtrack: **_Bleach)_

Pero no terminó de decir nada, ya que casi de inmediato, un cilindro de energía celeste proveniente de su izquierda llamó su atención. Ambos _First Primes_, saltaron para evitar el ataque, que pasó rozando el suelo. Ya en el aire, buscaron quien había sido la persona que los había atacado… pero no tuvieron tiempo de hacerlo. En ese momento una pequeña figura negra apareció justo frente a Montu, sorprendiéndolo ya que no lo había visto moverse. La figura comenzó a atacarlo con golpes y patadas, mismos que logró bloquear con dificultad, hasta que la figura generó una explosión de energía oscura con su puño derecho, mandando a volar al _First Prime_.

"¡Montu!" Exclamó Nefaria, viendo a su compañero volar hacia atrás, antes de mirar a la figura recién llegada. "¡Maldito!¡Me las pa-!"

Pero nuevamente no pudo terminar, ya que el mismo cilindro de energía salió de la nada en su dirección. La guerrera de _Anubis_ extendió su brazo izquierdo y detuvo el ataque de energía, que la empujó por varios metros hacia atrás en el aire, antes de ella aplicar más fuerza en su brazo y mandar el ataque en otra dirección, mientras ella comenzaba a descender a tierra, cayendo a lado de su compañero, quien logró evitar caer al suelo pesadamente.

"¿Qué rayos fue eso?" cuestionó Montu.

"Al parecer, hay más de ellos aquí… ¿Quiénes son?" preguntó Nefaria con enfado.

Entonces, justo entre los dos grupos, a pocos metros del de Mario y Sonic, una figura apareció de pronto, mirando al enemigo con detenimiento. Se trataba de una figura pequeña, color negro con algunos aditamentos rojos. Era un ser que Sonic rápidamente reconoció.

"¿Shadow?"

"¿Acaso tengo que salvarte cada vez que te veo? Me está cansando eso." Comentó el recién llegado con indiferencia.

"He, te has vuelto algo engreído, ¿no, Shadow?"

"No soy engreído, es la verdad. Ese sujeto es más confiable que tu."

"¿Que?... momento, ¿de quien hablas?"

"De mi."

Volteando hacia atrás, todo el grupo miró a algo acercarse, una nube de polvo impidiendo que se pudiera ver su apariencia real, pero se veía que no era muy alto que digamos. Entonces, cuando pasó la nube de polvo y su apariencia se fue revelando poco a poco, notaron que ese sujeto tenía un sombrero y capa celestes… aparte de que su piel parecía ser de madera. El sujeto se detuvo a unos metros de Mario y compañía, encarando a los héroes… antes de dirigir su mirada al plomero de rojo.

"Ha pasado el tiempo, Mario."

"¿Geno?" cuestionó Mario, al ver al guerrero de las estrellas frente a él. "¿Has vuelto?"

"Si, me han mandado a este mundo una vez más para ayudarte en la pelea. En el camino, me encontré con él." Expresó, señalando a Shadow.

"¿Se conocen?" cuestionó Sonic al que parecía ser un clon de él.

"Es una larga historia."

"Quizás deban contarla luego, porque esos sujetos vienen hacia acá." Dijo Link, llamando la atención de todos, quienes rápidamente voltearon a ver a los enemigos quienes, como dijo el héroe del tiempo, se acercaban a ellos.

"Vaya, vaya, esos fueron buenos ataques." Comentó Montu. "Y veo que tienen nuevos amigos… perfecto, esto será más interesante."

"Como dijo Link, no hay tiempo que perder." Expresó Geno, colocándose en guardia.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" preguntó el héroe del tiempo con confusión.

"Larga historia…"

"Cuéntala luego… ¡Aquí vienen!¡Atentos!" exclamó Sonic, poniéndose en guardia.

Los ahora siete héroes encararon a los enemigos, quienes, a pesar de estar en desventaja numérica, serían un gran dolor de cabeza para ellos.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _144-Autozam - Voice from Darkness- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic night Rayearth)_

_-Planeta: Tierra 027; Pokearth-_

Las fuerzas de _Anubis_ llegaron a la isla que los _Pokemon_ _Trainers_, _Gym Leaders_ y _Elite Four_ mantenían en secreto en las islas al sur de _Kanto_. Al parecer, no fueron tan secretas como esperaban que fueran. Apenas llegaron, algunos _Ha'taks_ abrieron fuego contra las ciudades que estaban en las islas, destruyéndolas por completo, mientras que las tropas terrestres avanzaban hacia la base secreta de la resistencia.

El combate no se hizo esperar; todo _Pokemon_ _Trainer_ que podía pelear mandó a sus _Pokemons_ a la pelea, dándoles órdenes para encarar al ejército invasor, quienes comenzaban a presionarlos poco a poco. Las bajas comenzaron a aparecer; _Pokemon_ _Trainers_ y sus _Pokemons_ no estaban preparados para la fuerza de los soldados, cuyas armas avanzadas y grandes números superaban la fuerza física y mental de sus _Pokemons_. Ni siquiera los _Pokemon_ de tipo _Psychic_ y _Ghost_ podían hacerles frente, ya que al parecer los invasores habían estudiado a estos tipos y crearon algún dispositivo para evitar sus poderes.

Los soldados se acercaban a la entrada. Varios de los _Gym Leaders_ y _Elite Four_ formaron una pared para detener la invasión, mientras que los _Pokemon_ _Trainers_ que no podían ya pelear, junto con sus _Pokemons_, entraban a la base, retirándose de la pelea para curar sus heridas.

A parte de los _Gym Leaders_ y _Elite Four_, había algunos entrenadores experimentados en la pared defensiva; incluyendo a Gary Oak y varios otros, como los _Frontier Brains_. Entre ellos, se encontraba Juan, usando a un Sceptile y a un Lucario, ya que sus otros cuatro _Pokemons_ estaban cansados.

Poco a poco, la defensa comenzó a cobrar fuerza cuando varios entrenadores, quienes estaban curando a sus _Pokemons_, regresaron al campo de batalla, así fortaleciendo la defensa. Todo parecía que estaba saliendo bien para la resistencia…

… hasta que _él_ apareció.

Apareciendo de la nada y deteniendo dos _Hyper Beams_, ambos de Regirock y Regiice del _Frontier Brain_ Brandon, desviándolos con facilidad hacia el cielo, haciendo que todos se mantuvieran en guardia.

"Al parecer, hay muchas molestias aquí." Expresó el recién llegado, mirando a la defensa. "¡Escuchen, humanos y criaturas extrañas!¡Yo soy Amón, _First Prime_ de la _Pharaohn_ Searia!¡De hoy en delante, este mundo es mío!"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que te daremos nuestro mundo con facilidad?" cuestionó uno de los _Pokemon_ _Trainers_ con desafío, mientras que los más experimentados sabían que no debían tomarlo tan a la ligera. Lamentablemente, ese cuidado no les serviría.

"He, ¿Creen que pueden detenerme?" cuestionó, formando una esfera de energía en su mano derecha. "¡Son basura!" exclamó, lanzándola hacia el grupo de héroes, estallando justo frente a ellos. "Sus patéticas fuerzas no son nada contra mi." Expresó Amón con arrogancia. "Ninguno de ustedes puede vencerme, ya que soy de los más fuertes que hay entre los _First Primes_."

Todos los _Gym Leaders_ y _Elite Four_ estaban en el suelo luego del poderoso ataque psíquico del sujeto, habiendo hecho desmayar incluso a sus _Pokemons_, no importando el tipo que fueran. Algunos de ellos lograron mantenerse despiertos, entre ellos Lt. Surge, Drake de las islas Naranjas, Flannery de _Hoenn_, Koga de _Kanto_, Cynthia, _Elite Four_ _Champion_ de _Sinnoh_, y Juan, _Pokemon_ _Trainer_ campeón de algunas ligas.

Juan alzó la vista, notando que el enemigo se acercaba a ellos. Sin embargo, no podía moverse para levantarse y huir o pelear… y no sabía que hacer en caso de poder hacerlo. Entonces, el guerrero se colocó justo frente a Cynthia, quien parecía estar logrando ponerse de pie. La sujetó del cabello y la levantó con facilidad, haciendo que sus pies no tocaran el suelo debido a su gran estatura.

"Al parecer, tu eres una de las lideres de este lugar, ¿no?" cuestionó el guerrero de _Anubis_, invocando una esfera de energía en su mano derecha. "Bueno, entonces acabaré contigo y te tomaré de ejemplo para cualquiera que ose desafiarme… ¡desafiar a nuestro señor, _Anubis_!"

Todos los que estaban concientes sólo podían ver lo que el guerrero estaba por hacer; borrar a la campeona de _Sinnoh_ del planeta, sin que ellos pudieran hacer nada.

"¡Desaparece!"

"_¡PSYBEAM!_"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _127-Graceful Assassin- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts RE: Chain of Memories)_

Sin embargo, un ataque psíquico lo golpeó en su cabeza, haciendo que soltara de inmediato a Cynthia y que su ataque fuera cancelado. El sujeto volteó a un lado, buscando a quien lo haya atacado, para darse cuenta de que se trataba de una chica de cabello castaño, blusa verde y falda blanca, ya que ella tenía una de sus manos extendidas hacia el frente. Juan volteó a verla, reconociéndola casi de inmediato.

"K-Kanon…" dijo en voz baja, mirando a la chica que no apartaba la vista del invasor.

"¿Tu me atacaste, niña?" preguntó Amón, frotándose la cien izquierda, donde había recibido el golpe. "Vaya que fue bueno… ¿Donde está tu criatura?"

"No necesito un _Pokemon_ para hacerme frente a ti." Respondió la joven, Latias, mirándolo con enfado. "Ustedes han estado atacando mi mundo sin piedad. ¡No los perdonaré!"

"¿Ah si?¿Y que harás al respecto?"  
"¡Esto!" Exclamó, reuniendo una energía oscura en su mano derecha. "_¡SHADOW BALL!_"

"¡¿Que?!"

Amón se movió a gran velocidad, evitando así la bola de sombras, que impactó en otros soldados detrás de él. Latias abrió los ojos con sorpresa al no verlo moverse, pero su aura psíquica podía seguirlo, aunque con algo de dificultad, así que no se sorprendió mucho al sentirlo detrás de ella, listo para darle un puñetazo y así matarla. Sin embargo, ella utilizó _Teleport_, así que el golpe del _First Prime_ solo atravesó la imagen multicolor de la figura de Latias, mientras la verdadera apareció a varios metros de ahí, mirándolo con detenimiento.

"Vaya, vaya, al parecer tenemos a alguien aquí que es más interesante." Dijo el guerrero de _Anubis_, mirando a la chica fijamente. "Habilidad para lanzar técnicas elementales y poder tele transportarse. No eres una humana común y corriente… de hecho, ni siquiera sé si eres humana."

Latias apretó sus dientes un poco, dándose cuenta de que él la había descubierto y sólo trataba de provocarla a un combate, pero sabía que, si perdía la concentración, podría perder en un segundo.

"Bueno, niña, sea lo que seas, divirtámonos un poco. Supongo que sabes pelear, no sólo lanzar ataques de energía."

"Me enseñaron." Respondió la joven _Pokemon_, recordando que sus demás compañeros le habían enseñado a como usar su cuerpo humano y sus poderes psíquicos para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. "No lo he intentado, pero sería mi primera vez."

"Y la última, ya que seré tu enemigo. ¡Niña, te mostraré como es el pelear en serio!"

Latias se colocó en guardia, preparándose para la pelea. Sería la primera vez que lucharía en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo y, como dijo el _First Prime_, podría ser la última, ya que no conocía que tan poderoso sería su rival.

Mientras, aún en el suelo, Juan alzó la vista, viendo que Latias, o Kanon como él la conocía, estaba haciéndole frente al invasor. Lo que le sorprendió era que podría ver la silueta del aura de Latias, que parecía arder con intensidad.

'_Kanon… ¿Qué eres tu?'_

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _181-Attack the Frontier- _(**Soundtrack: **_Digimon Frontier)_

_-Planeta: Tierra 046; Frontiera-_

"_¡MISILES DE FUEGO!_"

El combate entre el _First Prime_ Arknum y Takuya Kambara continuaba, con lo que parecía ser un combate de un solo sentido. El joven humano, al ver que con su forma de Agunimon no podía hacerle nada, decidió cambiar a su forma bestia; BurningGreymon. Sin embargo, esta forma no fue suficiente, siendo derrotado fácilmente por el guerrero oscuro. Con su _Human _y _Beast Digispirits_ incapaces de hacerle frente, Takuya decidió hacer otra táctica; fusionarlos.

Usando ambos _Digispirits_, Takuya se convirtió en el hibrido Aldamon, un _Digimon_ de nivel _Mega_ con el que pensaba hacerle frente al _First Prime_. Sin embargo, a pesar de que estaba teniendo una mejor pelea más nivelada que antes, el poder del _Digimon_ _Mega_ era insuficiente como para vencer a Arknum… algo notable al ver como los disparos de fuego de Aldamon eran rechazados por la lanza dorada que el _First Prime_ portaba.

"Interesante." Expresó el guerrero de _Anubis_ con intriga. "Con esas transformaciones, tu poder se ha incrementado considerablemente. Sin embargo, aún con ese poder no serás capaz de vencerme, muchacho."

"¡La pelea acaba de comenzar!" exclamó Aldamon. "Aún no se puede decidir el resultado."

"Eso es cierto, pero ninguno de tus ataques ha funcionado… ¡Veamos como te libras de esto!" exclamó, lanzando cientos de destellos dorados de la punta de su lanza.

Aldamon, al verlas venir, tuvo que comenzar a correr y volar, evitando así los disparos que venían hacia él. En el trayecto, él mismo se encargaba de disparar las armas montadas en ambos brazos, intentando sacar de concentración al _First Prime_, pero este rápidamente bloqueaba las balas con facilidad y seguí atacando, para su desgracia.

"¿Qué sucede, muchacho?¿Es todo lo que tienes?" cuestionó Arknum con burla.

'_Maldición.'_ Pensó Takuya. _'Este sujeto es casi tan fuerte como Kerpymon. Si esto sigue así, no podré sobre-'_

De pronto, un ataque de energía lo impactó en su espalda, causándole que perdiera el control. Pronto, más y más impactos de energía lo golpearon por todo el cuerpo, si posibilidades de salir bien librado del ataque. Abajo, Arknum sonrió, al ver que su oponente ya no podía hacer nada más. Sujetó su arma de una forma que parecía que fuera a acabar con la pelea de un solo golpe. Sus ojos se centraron en un solo lugar; el pecho del _Digimon_, donde supuestamente debería ir su corazón.

"¡Hasta aquí llegas, niño!" Exclamó, dando una estocada con su lanza y liberando una ráfaga de energía dorada en dirección hacia donde Aldamon estaba cayendo.

Takuya volteó a ver el ataque, viendo como se acercaba a él peligrosamente, sin que pudiera hacer nada para poder evitarlo. Esta vez, sería su fin…

"_¡REMOLINO DE PETALOS!_"

"_¡KACHIKACHI KACHIN!_"

Pero antes de golpearlo, dos ataques, uno de hielo y uno de viento, golpearlo la energía de la lanza. Si bien ambos ataques fueron atravesados con facilidad, lo debilitaron y redujeron su velocidad lo suficiente como para que no le diera a Takuya, pasándose de largo. Aldamon seguía cayendo, hasta que alguien lo sujetó por debajo de los hombros, evitando que siguiera cayendo. Al alzar la mirada, el joven notó que, lo que lo sujetaba, parecía ser otro _Digimon_.

"Hola, Takuya." Expresó el recién llegado.

"Bettlemon… ¿J.P.?" cuestionó el joven con sorpresa. "¿Cómo es que-?"

"No soy el único." Expresó, mientras ambos descendían hasta estar en la cima de un edificio, donde otros dos _Digimons_ se encontraban; una chica de escasa ropa y con apariencia de hada, y lo que parecía ser un oso de nieve.

"Zoe, Tommy, ¿Son ustedes?"  
"Hola, Takuya, tiempo sin verte." Expresó el _Digimon_ hada, llamada Kazemon, quien era en realidad Zoe Orimoto. "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Si, no te preocupes." Respondió Takuya, logrando estar de pie sin ayuda de su compañero. "¿Como es que ustedes-?"

"Lo mismo que a ti; Ophanimon, desde el Digital World, nos mandó los _Digispirits_ para que podamos pelear."

"¿Supo que estábamos en problemas?"

"Eso parece… es uno de los Ángeles del Digital World, después de todo."

"Ya veo… muchas gracias por venir, amigos."

"Para eso estamos los amigos." Expresó el oso de nieve, llamado Kumamon, la forma _Digimon_ del niño Tommy Himi.

"Gracias por eso…. Por cierto, ¿Koji y Koichi vinieron con ustedes?"

"Si, están deteniendo a ese sujeto que te atacó en estos momentos." Respondió J.P., con toda la calma del mundo.  
"¡¿Qué dices?!"

Al mirar hacia abajo, Takuya, en su forma de Aldamon, pudo ver que, en las calles de la ciudad, dos _Digimons_ humanos se enfrentaban al _First Prime_. Se trataban de Beowolfmon, la forma _Digimon_ Hibrida de Koji Minamoto, y de Lowemon, la forma _Digimon_ humana de Kouchi Kimura, el hermano gemelo de Koji. Al verlos, Takuya apretó sus puños con fuerza.

"¡Hay que ayudarlos!" exclamó el joven _Digidestined_ del Fuego.

"¿Por qué tan preocupado, Takuya?" cuestionó J.P. "Koji y Koichi se están haciendo cargo de él y-"

"No podemos dejar que los dos peleen solos contra ese hombre por mucho tiempo. Si continúan peleando, podría matarlos."

"¿Qué te hace pensar que puede hacer eso?"

"No sé porqué, pero siento que ese sujeto sólo está jugando."

"¿Jugando?" cuestionó Tommy con confusión.

"Si, no creo que esté luchando en serio. Al menos esa fue la impresión que me dio al pelear contra él."

"¿Luchando contra ti como Aldamon y aún así crees que está jugando? No te creo nada, Takuya." Dijo J.P., no creyendo lo que decía su amigo.

"Créeme, sé que está jugando. Si pudiera imaginarme su fuerza, diría que está al nivel de Kerpymon… no, quizás al nivel de Lucemon en su modo _Falldown_."  
"¿Tan fuerte como Lucemon?¿Estás seguro de eso?" cuestionó Zoe con cierto temor.

"No lo sé, pero no quiero arriesgarme. Amigos, vamos a enfrentarnos a ese sujeto todos juntos."

"¡Claro!"

Con esto dicho, los cuatro _Digimons_ se lanzaron del edificio, dirigiéndose hacia la pelea que, al parecer, los dos _Digimons_ que estaban participando en ella se encontraban perdiendo, como pensó Takuya… y eso no le agradaba.

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _180-Rolling Thunder- _(**Soundtrack: **_Gears of Wars II)_

Luego de dejar que Takuya se enfrentara al _First Prime_ que los había atacado, el grupo de _Gears_, _Novaterrans_ y soldados de _Frontiera_ seguían corriendo por las calles de la ciudad, tratando de encontrar más sobrevivientes, como los que habían encontrado hace un rato luego del escape, o al menos un refugio seguro para poder coordinarse y seguir. Fue entonces cuando recibieron una cierta información.

"¿Es cierto lo que dices?" cuestionó el _Gear_ Marcus a uno de los soldados de _Novaterra_ que corría justo detrás de él.

"Si, ya lo confirmé." Respondió el soldado. "Un _Zodiac Battlecruiser_ aterrizará en la bahía de _Tokio_ dentro de unas dos horas y traerá refuerzos y refugio a los que estamos luchando."

"¡Ya era hora!" exclamó el experto en tecnología del grupo de _Gears_, Daimon Braid. "¡Ya me cansé de estar en este agujero!"

"¿Dónde queda la bahía de _Tokio_?" cuestionó Ivan, el novato de los _Gears_.

"Hacia delante, unos tres kilómetros, creo." Respondió uno de los soldados de ese mundo, ya que sabía donde se encontraba la bahía.

"Muy bien, entonces vayamos a ese lugar." Dijo Marcus seriamente. "¡No se confíen! Esos malditos pueden salir de donde sea."

El grupo continuó corriendo, tomando cualquier escondite para poder seguir avanzando. Entonces, cuando estaban en una intersección de una grana venida, un fuerte sonido de siseo los hizo detenerse.

"¿Qué se oye?" cuestionó uno de los soldados japoneses.

"Parece uno de los _Death Gliders_, las naves cazas de los enemigos, según el soldado invasor al que interrogamos." Comentó Braid, escuchando con atención. "Y parece que se dirige…"

"¡Ahí vienen!" exclamó uno de los _Novaterrans_, detectando a dos cazas invasores proviniendo desde el sur, seguido de cerca de dos _N-Falcons_ de _Novaterra_ y, un poco más atrás, dos _F-15_ _Eagles _de ese mundo.

"¡Cúbranse!" exclamó Marcus, justo en el momento en el que los _Death Gliders_ abrieron fuego contra el grupo.

En ese instante, uno de los _N-Falcons_ disparó uno de sus misiles, impactando en el ala de uno de los _Death Gliders_, haciendo que comenzara a caer en espiral. Lamentablemente, el caza enemigo impactó en un edificio alto cuya estructura ya estaba dañada, y la fuerza de la explosión resultante provocó que este comenzara a caer… hacia el cruce donde estaba el grupo.

"¡Oh mierda!" exclamaron más de uno al ver la construcción comenzar a caer hacia donde estaban ellos.

El edificio cayó sobre el cruce, levantando una gran cantidad de polvo que cubrió todo a su alrededor, evitando que los pilotos de los _N-Falcons_ y los _F-15 Eagles_ pudieran ver si había más sobrevivientes, antes de continuar con la persecución del otro _Death Glider_.

A nivel del suelo, el polvo reinó el lugar, algunos tosidos y gritos de dolor rompían el silencio. Debajo de un montón de escombros, un hombre comenzó a salir de estos, al parecer no muy pesados como para alguien como él.

"Ah, mierda." Comentó Marcus, tosiendo varias veces para limpiar sus pulmones de todo ese polvo.

"Sargento Fenix, ¿está bien?"

"¿Eres tu, Carmine?"

"Si, Sargento, soy yo."

"Que bien que no te pasó nada con ese derrumbe. ¿Dónde están los otros?"

"Y-yo estoy aquí, Sargento…" dijo una voz, un poco débil.

"¿Ivan?¿Donde estás?" cuestionó Marcus, mirando a todos lados.

"N-no lo sé, no veo nada, estoy enterrado, creo."

"¡Veo su mano!" exclamó Ben Carmine, corriendo a ayudar a su compañero _Gear_. "¿Estás bien?"

"Creo que viviré." Respondió Ivan, un poco confundido y mareado.

"Más vale, novato, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible." Dijo Marcus, levantando su rifle del suelo, antes de mirar a su alrededor, viendo, aparte de Ivan y Carmine, a otros dos soldados _Gears_, uno de _Novaterra_ y tres del ejercito _Japonés_. "¿Dónde están los demás?"

"¡Marcus!¿Estás bien?"

El mencionado volteó hacia un lado, justo donde escombros del edificio caído bloqueaban la otra mitad del cruce donde estaban.

"¡Braid!¿Estás bien?" exclamó el _Gear_ con fuerza.

"Ah, maldito bastardo, ni la caída de un edificio puede matarte."

"Ya me conoces. ¿Están Dom y Cole contigo?"

"Si, estamos aquí, además de otro _Gear_, un _Japonés_ y tres de _Novaterra_."

"Yo estoy con Carmine, Ivan, otros dos de los nuestros, un _Novaterran_ y tres _Japoneses_."

"Oh, creo que perdimos a dos _Gears_ y un _Novaterran_."

"Y a un _Japonés_, lo sé." Expresó, mirando en todas direcciones. "¿Pueden escalar y venir a este lado?"

"No, imposible, los escombros no permiten que pasemos con ustedes."

"Mierda, lo que nos faltaba." Dijo Marcus con enfado, antes de alzar la vista de nuevo. "Muy bien, sigamos separados; que los soldados de este mundo nos guíen a la bahía."

"Muy bien, nos veremos allá. Suerte, muchachos."

"Igualmente." Dijo el líder _Gear_, mirando a los demás sobrevivientes. "¡Muy bien, sigamos adelante! Los otros se irán por otro lado y nos veremos en la bahía. Tengamos más cuidado, ya que ahora somos menos."

"Oh, así que prefieren ocultarse a pelear. Vaya soldados tan 'valientes' que son ustedes."

Los nueve soldados que estaban de lado de Marcus, con él incluido, rápidamente se colocaron en guardia, apuntando sus armas hacia donde ellos creían que venía la voz, que parece ser de una mujer. Entonces, dicha mujer apareció justo sobre los escombros del edificio derrumbado, llamando la atención de todos.

"¿Quién eres tu?" cuestionó Marcus con autoridad.

"Me llamo Hep, una de los dos _First Primes_ que está bajo las ordenes del _Pharaohn_ Seketh." Respondió la mujer, de cabello corto color negro. "Creí que, como, soldados, serían más rudos, pero veo que son unos cobardes. Creo que jugaré un poco con ustedes."

"¿Qué dices?" cuestionó uno de los soldados _Japoneses_, accionando su arma contra la mujer… que desapareció apenas él jaló del gatillo. "¿Pero que-?"

_-BAM!-_

Los demás sólo pudieron ver como el soldado _Japonés_ fue enviado contra una pared con fuerza, impactando contra esta y lesionándolo de gravedad, mientras que, donde él estaba antes, se encontraba ahora la _First Prime_.

"Uno menos…" comentó, antes de alzar ambos brazos y así detener las dos sierras de los rifles de asalto _Lancer_ de Marcus e Ivan, quienes querían cortarla en dos.

Las sierras se activaron, queriendo cortar a la mujer, pero al parecer una combinación del metal de sus protectores de brazo y su aura impedía que fuera cortada en dos. Ella comenzó a reír de forma malvada, mientras las chispas del encuentro entre metales se hacían presentes. Con sólo esto, los aún ocho soldados restantes sabían que les esperaba un combate probablemente mortal.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _175-Opening Stage X6- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X6)_

_-Planeta: Tierra 060; Clowria-_

Varios _Snake Soldiers_ andaban por las calles de los suburbios de la ciudad de _Tomoeda_, buscando a más sobrevivientes humanos y así acabar con ellos… cuando…

"_¡THE SLEEP!_"

Una especie de polvo cayó sobre los soldados, quienes rápidamente cayeron dormidos bajo el hechizo que los afectó, incapacitándolos para el combate. Cayendo en un tejado cercano, una joven de trece años, en su uniforme de secundaria, con un báculo rosado, miraba lo que ocurría.

"Bien, estarán dormidos por unos días." Comentó la joven Sakura para si misma, sabiendo que había hecho lo mismo para al menos otros cien soldados, sabiendo también que, no importa lo que hagan, no podrán despertarlos por un buen rato. "Que bueno que no lograron llegar con mi papá y mi hermano. Muy bien, vamos por el grupo que sigue."

"Interesantes trucos, niña."

La joven Sakura Kinomoto abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, volteando hacia atrás para ver quien había sido el que la había llamado, dándose cuenta de que se trataba de una mujer delgada, de unos treinta años de edad, de largo cabello anaranjado, llegándole a mitad de la espalda, mirándola con sus ojos celestes.

"Así que eres una hechicera, ¿no?" cuestionó la recién llegada. "Aunque tu forma de realizar hechizos es algo extraña, ya que nunca había visto algo así."

"¿Q-quien eres?" preguntó la joven hechicera, sujetando su báculo con fuerza.

"Me llamo Ande, una de las _First Primes_ de la _Pharaohn_ Searia. Debo decir que tu forma de realizar hechizos es extraña, pero eficaz."

"¿Me has estado viendo?"

"Desde que te detecté hace una media hora. Vaya manera de dormir a mis soldados, no los puedo despertar con nada. Me pregunto si tienes más hechizos como esos."

"¿Tus soldados?¿Eres tu la que ataca nuestra ciudad?"

"Así como todas las de este planeta, claro."

"¡¿Por qué?!¡¿Por qué haces algo tan horrible?!"

"Porque esa es la voluntad de nuestro dios, _Anubis_, por eso."

"¿Un dios?"

"Así es… así como también es su deseo acabar con todos los que se interpongan en nuestro camino." Expresó, colocándose en guardia, invocando un escudo en su mano izquierda. "Vamos, niña, quiero ver que otros hechizos tienes… no te atacaré… al menos por ahora."

Sakura se colocó en guardia, sabiendo que, por más que no quisiera, tendría que enfrentarse a esa mujer que estaba frente a ella… y que no sabía nada. Sacando una de sus cartas Sakura, la joven comenzó a realizar su magia.

"¡Conviértete en cadenas de justicia!_¡WINDY"_

Usando la primera carta que capturó, Sakura realizó un hechizo desde la carta misma; una criatura con forma de viento apareció, antes de lanzar varios remolinos esmeraldas como si fueran cuerdas que amarraron a la _First Prime_, quien no se esperaba ese movimiento. El hechizo de viento tenía fuertemente amarrada a la invasora, evitándose que se moviera… pero esta aún reía, para confusión de Sakura.

"Oh, ¿Crees que con esto me puedes detener?" cuestionó Ande, elevando su aura considerablemente… antes de forzar y romper/desvanecer las 'cuerdas' de viento que la sujetaban, para sorpresa y horror de la joven.

'_¿Qué?¿Rompió el hechizo de Windy?'_ pensó Sakura con sorpresa.

"Vamos, ¿Qué más tienes, niña? No me digas que sólo eso tienes para enfrentarme."

Sakura se colocó en guardia, sacando otra de sus _Sakura Cards_ de su estuche, viendo con detenimiento a la _First Prime_… sin saber, una vez más, de lo que podría ser capaz.

'_Shaoran-kun, dame fuerzas…'_"_¡TIERRA!_"

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _28-Pandemonium, The Castle Frozen- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX)_

_**-Galaxia: Darkerton-**_

Sigma seguía viendo lo que ocurría en el _Nintenverse_, analizando la situación y la mejor manera de poder actuar para la realización de sus planes.

"Al parecer, la situación está empeorando en el _Nintenverse_… excelente." Expresó Sigma con gusto, viendo como las fuerzas de los _Novaterrans_ estaban cayendo poco a poco. "Si esto continúa así, no tendremos problemas para comenzar a movernos."

El _Maverick_ continuó viendo los monitores, analizando las fuerzas y debilidades de las naves humanas, así como de las alienígenas que querían invadir la galaxia. Entonces, dejó de mirar esto, concentrándose en algo más.

"Ya se ha tardado. ¿De verdad habrá ido a ver al maestro?"

Entonces, detrás de él, un _Portón de Espejo_ se abrió, iluminando por poco tiempo la habitación tan oscura donde estaba el _exMaverick_ ahora humano… si se podía decir así a un humano. Una figura emergió del portal, su apariencia no revelándose debido a la oscuridad que regresó luego del destello inicial. Sigma no se vio desconcertado por esto… de hecho, sonreía.

"Oh, has vuelto." Comentó el _exMaverick_, sin mirar al recién llegado.

"Disculpe por tardarme tanto, el maestro estuvo algo… indispuesto." Respondió la figura, el mismo sujeto que había espiado al _exReploid_ con anterioridad.

"Si, supongo que si. Él es así, siempre ocupado con extraños planes. ¿Y bien?¿Que es lo que dice el maestro?¿Como quiere que actuemos?"

"No quiere que hagan algo por ahora." Respondió el sujeto con frialdad.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Él vendrá… el maestro vendrá personalmente a este lugar para encarar a todos los miembros de la organización."

Sigma se quedó callado por un momento, analizando la situación… antes de comenzar a reírse a carcajadas.

"Vaya, así que al final quiere actuar de verdad…" dijo con una mueca de arrogancia, mirando los monitores. "Muy bien, prepararé todo para su llegada. Por mientras, puedes darte un paseo por la base, que supongo querrás saber lo más que puedas antes de su llegada."

"Si, eso tenía planeado. Con su permiso…" respondió el extraño, caminando hacia la puerta del salón. Sin embargo, antes de que llegara a ella, Sigma volvió a hablar.

"Antes de que te retires, quiero saber algo." Comentó el _Maverick_, girando su silla para encarar ahora el desconocido.

"¿Qué es?" cuestionó con indiferencia.

"Tengo curiosidad… ¿Cómo conseguiste esa _Keyblade_? Lo pregunto porqué lo sé muy bien; tu no eres de esta galaxia…"

El sujeto se quedó callado por unos momentos, al parecer pensando en alguna respuesta para darle al aparente líder de los _DN-Warriors_.

"Mi maestro me lo comentó; una _Keyblade_ elige a su dueño, no al revés. Aunque fuera de otra galaxia, provengo de una de los aliados del _Nintenverse_. Es por eso que obtuve una, porque un guerrero de una galaxia aliada del _Nintenverse_, que no sea un guerrero protector de esta, puede obtener una."

"Entiendo… dime, ¿de que galaxia vienes? Quiero saber todo del alumno del maestro, aquel que decidió entrenar por su propia cuenta…. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

El sujeto se quedó callado, al parecer no queriendo contestar la pregunta. Sin embargo, se dio la vuelta un poco, revelando su verdadera apariencia; un hombre de cabello negro y ropas verdes, de aproximadamente unos diecisiete años de edad. Se colocó su _Keyblade_ por sobre su hombro, una llave de mango dorado y redondo, hoja negra y ancha como un bastón, y con unos dientes dorados y redondos, con un circulo celeste. Sus ojos dorados, símbolo de que el poder oscuro corría por sus venas, miraron al líder de la organización con seriedad, aunque luego sonrió de manera arrogante.

"Soy un hechicero de uno de los planetas de la galaxia _Quest_, aliada del _Nintenverse_… me llamo Pop." Expresó el muchacho, saliendo de la habitación, dejando así a Sigma, solo… y riendo.

**Fin del Capitulo 65

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Kristal****:** Hola, soy Kristal. Ichigo y yo hemos llegado al mundo de _Anubis_, pero ¿Por qué siento que estamos corriendo en círculos?

**Ichigo****:** ¿Esto lleva a algún lado? No nos acercamos a la pirámide y… ¿Pero qué?

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**Oscuridad del pasado.**_

**Kristal:** ¡Voy por ti, _Anubis_!

**Ichigo:** ¡Y yo, me haré cargo de ti, _Pharaohn_!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** ... *sonido de grillos* ... ... ... *muestra la cabeza por un lado de la puerta* ... uh... ¿hola? *Es bombardeado por preguntas* Owa! O, ok, sé que les debo una explicación, tranquilos._

_Bueno... ha pasado casi mes y medio desde que actualicé por última vez, siento no haberles dicho antes que no podría actualizar debido a las clases que tenía; varios trabajos finales y examenes... la vida en mi nueva facultad es más dificil que en la anterior... bueno._

_Como sea, he vuelto con las actualizaciones, y espero poder volver a actualizar cada domingo como lo hacía antes. Por ahora, disfruten estos dos capítulos del Nintenverse que les he traido, y esperen a la siguiente semana a ver la continuación de lo que ocurre en Duat._

_Antes que nada, feliz navidad atrasada a todos, ojalá se la hayan pasado bien, y de una vez feliz año nuevo, ya que se acerca la fecha._

_Bueno, es todo lo que tengo que decir... la página del comic practicamente está lista, aunque tengo problemas con la presentación ( es la misma, pero al parecer no me lo quiere mostrar página ) además, luego pondré las imagenes del fic de nuevo... oh, si, un compañero de un foro de sprites me hizo otro dibujo de Kristal por haber ganado el primer lugar en un concurso de comics... solo eramos tres XD, pondré el enlace en mi profile, denle una checada cuando puedan =)_

_Bueno, es todo, nos vemos el otro Domingo... sobres._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	67. Cap 66: Oscuridad del pasado

**_03/Enero/2010_**

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

El _Ninventeverse_ sigue en grandes problemas; ahora no sólo los mundos son asediados por la flota de Anubis, sino que también los _First Primes_, los guerreros más fuertes después de los _Pharaohns_, han entrado en batalla personalmente. ¿Podrán los héroes de diversos mundos, con sus respectivas técnicas y habilidades, tener el poder necesario para poder superar esta prueba?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 66: Oscuridad del pasado._**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _154-Sacred Moon- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

Un destello pasó por su mente por un segundo, mostrando la imagen de un joven que ella recordaba bien. Sorprendida por la impresión, la joven luchadora se detuvo de golpe y volteó hacia atrás, mirando con confusión y miedo hacia el cielo, una fuerte presión en el pecho le decía que algo estaba mal con la persona que había visto en su mente… y le preocupaba mucho.

'_Pop…'_

"¿Qué sucede?"

La joven, Maam, volteó hacia atrás, viendo que sus tres compañeros; Shiryu, Dohko y Korz, se habían detenido y la miraban con curiosidad, siendo el caballero del dragón el que le había preguntado.

"No, no es nada." Respondió la peleadora, volteando a mirar a sus compañeros.

"¿Estás segura?" cuestionó el caballero de _Libra_, detectando de inmediato que algo estaba mal. "Puedo sentir inquietud en tu corazón. ¿Estás preocupada por algo… o alguien?"

La joven lo miró con sorpresa. ¿Cómo había adivinado lo que pasaba dentro de ella? … no, no parecía que lo adivinara, sino que lo sabía. Maam vio al _Santo _de _Libra_ con detenimiento, desde la primera vez que lo vio, sabía que era una persona sabia y bastante inteligente, quizás como su maestro Abán. Sin embargo, no creyó que pudiera 'leerla' con tal facilidad.

"A-algo así…"

"No te preocupes, sea lo que sea, seguro que saldrá bien… tengo fe en ello."

"Si, lo sé…"

"Maestro, hay que apurarnos." Expresó Shiryu con cierto apuro. "Siento que Seiya se acerca al centro de la galaxia."

"También lo siento." Respondió Korz, el _God Warrior_ de la galaxia _Asgard_. "No solo Pegaso está cerca, sino todos los demás guerreros que vinieron primero. De hecho, creo que hay dos que ya están en ese planeta."

"¡Muy bien!" exclamó Dohko con seriedad. "¡Sigamos adelante!"

Los cuatro guerreros comenzaron a correr de nuevo, siguiendo el camino que estaba frente a ellos. Mientras corrían, Maam no podía dejar de pensar en el joven hechicero, y que algo estaba mal con él.

'_Cuídate, Pop…'_

* * *

Enemigos, enemigos por todos lados, eso era lo único que el joven Anakin Skywalker podía ver alrededor de él. Había peleado ya por mucho tiempo, su energía estaba por agotarse, pero aún quedaban cien soldados enemigos que lo rodeaban, acabar con ellos sería fácil… si tuviera energías para continuar.

Al inicio, había estimado que fueran al menos un millón de soldados de _Anubis_, algo que un _Jedi Knight_ calificado podría encarar. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que iban apareciendo más y más soldados, probablemente provenientes de otros planetas de ese sistema solar, usando los portales piramidales para acceder a ese mundo. La galaxia _Duat_ era una galaxia de soldados, por lo que creyó que al menos la mitad de la población de cada planeta en ese sistema solar eran enemigos, por lo que se dispuso a luchar contra ellos.

Al final, en lugar de pelear contra un billón de solados, luchó contra veinte veces esa cantidad, una proeza que era muy difícil, incluso para un _Jedi Master_.

Por supuesto que estaba agotado, pero eso no significaría que sería derrotado.

Uno de los _Snake Soldiers_ disparó por la espalda, pero el _Jedi Knight_ logró sentir el movimiento y colocar su lightsaber en el ángulo preciso para bloquear el disparo y reflejarlo hacia otro soldado que estaba por dispararle, dándole de lleno en el rostro. Varios otros disparos siguieron a este y Anakin tuvo que usar todas sus habilidades para evitar ser alcanzado por alguna de las balas de energía que venían de todas direcciones. Saltando constantemente, el _Jedi_ se mantuvo en movimientos, haciendo que fuera muy difícil el alcanzarlo con los disparos y, mientras corría, se acercaba a varios _Snake Soldiers_ y los golpeaba con su sable de luz, partiéndolos en dos o cortándoles alguna extremidad, sin siquiera mirar que era lo que había hecho.

Siguió así por unos momentos, antes de que el cansancio lo abrumara y tuviera que detenerse, recargado en una pared, sujetando su espada con ambas manos, mientras varios soldados estaban frente a él, apuntándole. Con la pared a sus espaldas, podía dejar de preocuparse por algún ataque por detrás, pero a la vez limitaba sus movimientos y sus rutas de escape. Los soldados se prepararon para accionar sus armas y así quitarle la vida de una vez por todas. Si no hacía algo, podría…

"_Chire, Senbonsakura._"

"_¡__Piranhan__ Rose!_"

De pronto, varios pétalos de cerezo y rosas color negro golpearon de lleno a los _Snake Soldiers_, causándoles graves heridas y matando a algunos de inmediato, dejando sólo al _Jedi Knight_ como el único que seguía en pie.

"¿Qué pasó?" se preguntó Anakin con confusión. "¿Qué fueron esos ataques?"

"¡Maestro Skywalker!"

Al escuchar su nombre, el mencionado volteó a un lado, justo cuando cuatro figuras aparecieron a unos metros de él. Eran dos mujeres y dos hombres; una de ellas tenía una armadura blanca y su apariencia hacía pensar que era un robot o androide, mientras que la otra chica era más pequeña, quizás de unos doce años de edad, cuya piel era de color rojo y que tenía una especie de cresta en la cabeza. Los dos hombres, uno usaba un traje japonés negro, con una especie de gabardina blanca sobre esta; su cabello era color negro y tenía un semblante de una persona seria, y una espada colocada en su cintura adornaba el traje. El otro hombre portaba una armadura dorada que cubría su cuerpo, mientras su cabello celeste salía de su casco.

De pronto, la pequeña de piel roja, quien estaba sobre los hombros de la mujer de armadura blanca, descendió del lugar donde estaba y se acercó al _Jedi Knight_, mirándolo con detenimiento.

"¿Es usted el maestro Skywalker?" preguntó la joven con curiosidad, a lo que el joven le respondido con confusión.

"Soy Skywalker, pero no sé si sea maestro aún. ¿Quién eres tú? Eres un _Jedi_, ¿no?"

"Cerca; soy Ashoka Tano, _Padawan_."

"¿Una _Padawan_?¿Que estás haciendo aquí? Es peligroso."

"_Master Yoda_ nos pidió que viniéramos para buscarlos a usted y a _Master_ _Kenobi. Master Windu_ vino conmigo, pero nos separamos."

"¿_Master_ _Windu_ está aquí?"

"Si, vino para presentarme con mi nuevo maestro en persona, pero se nos presentó esto."

"Así que viniste para ver a tu nuevo maestro, ¿no?" cuestionó Anakin, infiriendo que se refería a Obi-Wan. "Supongo que ellos también vinieron contigo." Expresó, mirando a los otros tres.

"Si, nos separamos del grupo principal, así que vinimos juntos."

"¿Grupo principal?¿De que están hablando?"

Antes de que pudiera responder, Ashoka fue interrumpida por uno de los dos hombres, el de traje negro.

"No es momento para perder el tiempo." Expresó el _Shinigami_, Byakuya Kuchiki. "Nos queda pocas horas antes de que sea tarde. Tenemos que llegar a tiempo."

"Vaya, vaya, eres un hombre bastante apurado y serio." Comentó el Gold Saint, Afrodita de Piscies. "Aunque es cierto lo que dices."

"Entonces, debemos seguir adelante." Dijo Aura, una de las _Generales_ del _Imperio Mecron_. "El planeta de _Anubis_ no está muy lejos."

"Entiendo." Comentó Anakin, poniéndose de pie… antes de que sus piernas fallaran. "Rayos, estoy muy cansado."

"Tome, maestro." Expresó Ashoka, mostrándole una _Senzu Bean_ al _Jedi Knight_. "Son de las últimas que habían en _Novaterra_. _Master_ _Raphael_ fue el que nos la dio."

"Gracias, con esto será suficiente." Dijo Anakin, tomando la semilla y comiéndosela, sintiendo como su energía regresaba casi de inmediato. "Muy bien, estoy listo."

"¡Que bien! … porque los demás ya se fueron."

"¿Que?" preguntó el _Jedi_, observando que, efectivamente, los otros tres ya no estaban presentes. "Tenían prisa."

"Si, también hay que irnos, maestro."

"Muy bien… oye, ¿Cómo es que llegaron tan rápido? A nosotros nos tomó mucho tiempo."

"Bueno, ayudó mucho que despejaran el camino. Supongo que ustedes lucharon contra millares de soldados mientras pasaban por los mundos. Nosotros sólo pasamos y no nos detuvimos."

"Oh, ya veo…"

"Bueno, maestro, será mejor que nos vayamos."

"¿Por qué me estás diciendo maestro a cada rato?"

"¿Por qué más? Porque usted es mi maestro."

"¿Ah?¿Que quieres decir?" cuestionó Anakin, haciéndose una idea de lo que la joven quería decir.

"_Master Yoda_ me dijo que usted estaría a cargo de mi entrenamiento _Jedi_. Maestro, de ahora en delante, yo seré su _Padawan_."

"¡¿Que?!¡Debe de haber algún error!¿Como es que yo seré tu maestro?"

"Bueno, eso me dijeron, así que tendrás que acostumbrarte… Skyguy."

"¿Cómo me llamaste?¿Y que pasó con hablarme de _**usted**_?"

"Se lo cuento luego, maestro, hay que seguir a los demás." Expresó Ashoka, comenzando a correr para alcanzar a los demás guerreros, que ya le llevaban mucha ventaja.

"¡Oye!¡Vuelve aquí!" Exclamó un confundido y furioso Anakin, quien no sabía en que pensar en ese momento, y lo único que podía hacer era seguir a su nueva _Padawan_. _'¿En que lío me he metido?'_

* * *

Corriendo por el desierto planetario de un mundo, Alan continuaba su marcha, acercándose más y más al planeta que poseía a la capital de la galaxia _Duat_ y a _Anubis_.

"Sólo un poco más." Comentó el joven, mientras continuaba corriendo. "Sólo un poco más y llegaré con _Anubis_. ¿Cómo le habrá ido a Fly?¿Estará bien? … ¿Ah?"

Entonces, el joven se detuvo y miró hacia arriba al sentir algo acercarse, notando que venía a gran velocidad. Era como un cometa de energía, que parecía venir a estrellarse justo donde estaba él. Se movió a un lado para evitar el choque, esperando escuchar una explosión… que nunca llegó.

A lado de él estaba ahora una esfera de energía celeste bastante grande flotando en el aire, como una burbuja, una que estalló luego de unos momentos, revelando a quien estaba en su interior.

"¿Fly?" cuestionó Alan sorprendido.

"Oh, veo que lo logré." Respondió el joven _Dragon Knight_, sonriendo al ver que se reencontró con su compañero.

"¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí así de repente?"

"Usé un hechizo llamado _Lirirura_, uno que me permite reunirme con mis compañeros de equipo no importa donde esté."

"Oh, ya veo… supongo que derrotaste al _Pharaohn_, ¿No?"

"Si, lo logré. Fue algo complicado, pero pude vencerlo."

"Que bien… y, Fly, ¿Por qué traes al _Pharaohn_ contigo?" cuestionó Alan, notando a la persona que el joven tenía en la espalda.

"Bueno…"

"Oye, espera un momento, reconozco a este sujeto. Es Atem, de la serie de _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ ¿Donde lo encontraste?¿Y porqué usa el traje del _Pharaohn_?"

"Porque _**él era**_ el _Pharaohn_."

"¿Ah?"

"Lo explicaré luego, será mejor seguir adelante."

"Cierto, no nos queda mucho, quizás unos dos o tres planetas antes de llegar a la capital. Vamos."

Así, los dos guerreros continuaron su camino, esperando poder llegar a tiempo a la ciudad oscura. Mientras corrían, Alan pensaba en unas cosas.

'_Tengo un mal presentimiento. Ojala no ocurra nada malo. Kristal, sé que estás en el planeta donde está Anubis. Por favor, no hagas algo de lo que nos arrepintamos. Espérame, Kristal, voy para allá.'_

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _175-Opening Stage X6- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X6)_

Kristal e Ichigo se encontraban corriendo por las arenas del desierto del planeta capital de la galaxia _Duat_; _Necropia_. Llevaban corriendo al menos unos treinta minutos, acercándose a la ciudad que veían a lo lejos, pero no parecían acercarse mucho en los primeros minutos.

"Maldición, ¿Que tan lejos está ese lugar?" cuestionó el _Shinigami_ con enfado, viendo que a penas la ciudad se había acercado un poco.

"Hay algo extraño en esto." Comentó Kristal con inquietud.

"¿Uh?¿A que te refieres?"

"Siento como si estuviéramos yendo en dirección equivocada. No sé porqué, pero siento que la ciudad está hacia otro lado."

"¿De que estás hablando?"

Ambos se detuvieron, el _Shinigami_ mirando con detenimiento a la _N-Warrior_, quien estaba pensando profundamente. Había algo raro, pensaba ella, algo en el ambiente que le era bastante desconocido, pero a la vez familiar. El estar caminando en esa dirección le causaba bastante inquietud.

"Siento que… siento que la ciudad no está en esa dirección." Respondió la hechicera con seriedad.

"¿Hablas de algo así como una ilusión?" cuestionó Ichigo.

"Si, algo así, pero mucho más poderosa." Respondió, mirando hacia su lado derecho. "De hecho, siento que hay algo en esa dirección."

"¿Crees que hayan estado intentando usar alguna clase de ilusión para evitar que podamos acercarnos a la ciudad?"

"Si, es lo que creo. Podríamos caminar hacia allá, pero no sabemos que hay en esa dirección, si unas trampas o enemigos escondidos en la ilusión."

"¿Qué quieres hacer entonces?¿Como podremos romper la ilusión?"

"Tengo una idea, pero no sé si pueda lograrlo."

"Te escucho."

"Conozco un hechizo que me permitiría romper la ilusión, no importa de que tipo sea."

"Bien… ¿Cuál es el problema? Supongo que si no habría uno, lo hubieras hecho ya."

"El problema es que probablemente no tenga suficiente fuerza." Respondió la hechicera con seriedad. "Si la ilusión fue creada por _Anubis_, debe ser muy poderosa y, por consiguiente, quizás no la pueda romper. Puedo sentir que la ilusión fue creada por alguien poderoso, por lo que no creo tener la energía suficiente como para romperla."

"Si requieres de energía, utiliza la mía." Respondió Ichigo. "Siempre me han dicho que libero mucha energía de más y que no sé controlarla. Quizás pueda ayudarte."

"Entiendo… entonces préstame tu energía para poder romper el sello."

"¿Cómo hago eso?"

"Colócate detrás de mi y extiende tu espada todo lo que puedas, yo la tomaré con una mano y absorberé la energía con ella, mientras uso mi _Keyblade_ para romper el sello."

"Muy bien, hagámoslo."

El _Shinigami_ hizo lo que la joven le había dicho; colocándose detrás de ella y extendiendo su espada lo más que podía. Kristal, por su parte, se colocó a lado de la espada, la punta de esta pasando por su costado izquierdo. Cuando posó su mano en ella, una gran cantidad de energía, el _Reiatsu_ de Ichigo, pasó a su cuerpo, llenándola de energía, misma que comenzó a reunir en su _Keyblade_.

"¿Con eso será suficiente?" preguntó Ichigo con curiosidad.

"No, necesito más." Respondió Kristal, mirando de reojo al _Shinigami_. "Tengo una idea, aunque no sé si funcione."

"¿Qué es ahora?"

"Libera tu _Bankai._"

"¿Para qué?"

"Cuando vas a liberar tu _Bankai_, una gran cantidad de energía es liberada. Absorberé esa energía por medio de tu espada y la canalizaré a la _Keyblade_ mientras me transformó en _Súper_ _N-Warrior_. No te extrañes que no te transformes, ya que absorberé la energía de tu espada."

"Es demasiada la energía que voy a liberar. ¿Crees poder contenerla?"

Kristal sonrió ante la pregunta del _Shinigami_, sabiendo que sería algo peligroso si no lograba canalizar la energía del _Bankai_ y la del _Súper N-Warrior_ en su _Keyblade_ en el momento justo. Su cuerpo podría sobrecargarse…

A pesar de los peligros, ella sólo volteó, sonriendo un poco.

"No te preocupes, lo resistiré." Respondió. "Tengo que hacerlo, porque tengo que regresar al _Nintenverse_."

"Entiendo…" respondió el _Shinigami_ con seguridad. "¡Muy bien!¡Aquí voy!"

El aura de ambos comenzó a elevarse aún más, haciendo que el suelo comenzara a temblar y que la gravedad o presión comenzara a incrementarse. La punta de la _Keyblade_ de Kristal empezó a brillar, mostrando que la energía se estaba acumulando en ella, mientras la joven hechicera se transformaba en _Súper_ _N-Warrior_… e Ichigo estaba listo.

"_¡BANKAI!_"

"¡Ahora!_¡DISPEL!_"

La energía del _Bankai_ de Ichigo fue transferida a la _Keyblade_ de Kristal, usándola a ella como conductor. La hechicera levantó su llave y lanzó su hechizo hacia el frente, hacia la nada, liberando un poderoso cilindro de energía en esa dirección. El ataque impactó en una barrera invisible, absorbiendo la energía que recibía. Los dos héroes emplearon todas sus fuerzas, tratando de romper la barrera que rodeaba lo que supuestamente sería la verdadera ciudad.

Entonces, la barrera comenzó a romperse poco a poco hasta que toda esta comenzó a disolverse, revelando lo que mantenía oculto de la vista de cualquier ser mortal; la ciudad de la muerte, _Necrópolis_.

Los dos héroes dejaron de usar sus energías, viendo que ya no eran necesarias al observar la ciudad frente a ellos. Lo habían logrado, ahora podían entrar a ella, siguiendo el camino de rocas que ahora había aparecido debajo de sus pies, uno que llevaba hacia la ciudad.

"Lo logramos." Comentó Kristal con alegría.

"Si…" respondió Ichigo. "¿Estás bien?"

"Si, no te preocupes, no pasó nada grave."

"Muy bien, entonces sigamos nuestro camino…"

"Yo no los dejaré…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _162-Golbez, Clad in the Dark- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IV)_

De pronto, una figura apareció frente a ellos, en medio del camino de piedra, un sujeto con una armadura dorada; un _Pharaohn_, uno que provocó que ambos guerreros se colocaran en guardia.

"Debo felicitarlos por haber roto la barrera que protegía la ciudad. Los admiro por eso." Comentó el _Pharaohn_ con seriedad, mirando a los dos héroes. "Nunca creí que alguien podría hacer eso. Ahora entiendo porqué es que me llamaron."

'_¿Uh Pharaohn?'_ pensó Kristal con confusión. _'¿Qué hace un Pharaohn aquí? Debería estar cuidando las pirámides. ¡Rayos! No creí que nos encontraríamos con uno con tan poco tiempo.'_

"¿Quién eres tu?" cuestionó Ichigo sin rodeos, queriendo saber quien y el porqué estaba ahí ese sujeto.

"Soy uno de los quince _Pharaohns_ que están al servicio del dios _Anubis_; Raviel, _Pharaohn of Osiris_."

"¿Qué es lo que hace un _Pharaohn_ aquí?¿No se supone que deberían estar cuidando las pirámides?"

"Nuestra labor principal es la de luchar y proteger a nuestro señor, _Anubis_. La protección de las pirámides es una labor secundaria. He venido aquí porque se me informó que dos héroes del _Nintenverse_ habían venido aquí y vengo a detenerlos."

"¡No creas que te será tan fácil!" exclamó Kristal, sujetando su _Keyblade_ con fuerza.

Raviel miró con seriedad a la hechicera, estudiando y analizando todas sus facciones y características.

"Tu debes ser la hechicera llamada Kristal, ¿No es así?"

La pregunta del _Pharaohn_ confundió a ambos héroes, quienes lo miraron con extrañes.

"¿C-como sabes mi nombre?" preguntó la joven con confusión.

"El señor _Anubis_ lo sabe todo. Él me comentó acerca de ti, tus características y demás cosas. Me pidió que te buscara."

"¿Con que motivo?"

"Mi señor _Anubis_ quiere hablar contigo."

La respuesta confundió aún más a ambos héroes que anteriormente. ¿_Anubis_ quería hablar con Kristal?

"¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó la _N-Warrior_ con curiosidad.

"Que mi señor _Anubis_ desea hablar contigo." Respondió Raviel seriamente. "No tengo motivos para enfrentarme a ti, por lo que debes continuar tu camino." Expresó, señalando hacia la ciudad. "_Anubis_ está en la cámara principal, en la pirámide roja, _Aaru_."

Kristal e Ichigo se miraron con confusión, no sabiendo que pensar de la situación que se les hjabía presentado. Luego de unos momentos, ambos bajaron sus armas, aunque aún desconfiaban del _Pharaohn_.

"Muy bien, entonces iremos a hablar con él." Expresó Kristal.

"Eso no puedo permitirlo." Respondió Raviel, confundiéndolos nuevamente.

"¿Que? Pero si dijiste…"

"Yo dije que el señor _Anubis_ deseaba hablar contigo… ¡sin embargo!" expresó, señalando a Ichigo. "Él no desea que nadie más se acerque. Sólo la joven puede pasar a verlo. Tu, _Shinigami_, morirás aquí en mis manos."

"¡¿Que?!¡No permitiré eso!"

"Esa es la voluntad de nuestro dios. Nadie puede negarse a ella." expresó Raviel con seriedad.

Kristal miró con detenimiento al _Pharaohn_, quien parecía muy tranquilo de estar frente a frente contra dos guerreros. Había algo que la inquietaba, algo que no podía sacárselo de la mente, una presión en su pecho bastante molesta y angustiosa. ¿Pero que era? No había sentido eso hasta después de que Raviel hiciera acto de presencia. Normalmente, ella sentía eso cuando estaba por enfrentarse contra un enemigo poderoso, uno que liberaba su aura de forma explosiva para presionar al oponente con ella.

Pero Raviel estaba ahí, su aura sumamente tranquila, sin mostrando alguna señal de querer pelear. ¿Por qué sentía eso?¿Acaso su instinto le decía que Raviel era alguien de cuidado?

"Suena interesante." Expresó Ichigo, llamando la atención de Kristal. "Muy bien, acepto el desafío; me enfrentaré a ti."

"¿Ichigo?¿Que estás haciendo?" cuestionó la hechicera con confusión. "Este sujeto-"

"Suena bien el plan. No tenemos tiempo que perder, tenemos que llegar con _Anubis_ lo antes posible… y si es sólo uno de nosotros, será suficiente."

"Pero-"

"No te preocupes, lo venceré y me reuniré contigo, así podremos acabar con ese supuesto dios."

Kristal no sentía que fuera la mejor opción, el dejar que Ichigo se enfrentara a Raviel solo. Sin embargo, sabía que no les quedaba tiempo que perder; si no se apuraban, _Anubis_ absorbería las energías de Mokona y de ambas _Keyblades_. A regañadientes, la joven no tuvo más que aceptar la proposición.

"De acuerdo, Ichigo… te estaré esperando allá."

"Si, vete ya, todos están esperando."

"Si…"

Sin más que decir, la joven hechicera comenzó a correr, primero temerosa, ya que tenía que pasar a lado de Raviel. Cuando pasó a lado de él, sintió que su corazón se helaba por unos segundos, un horrible presentimiento presionando su mente, pero aún así, continuaba su camino, dirigiéndose hacia la ciudad, dejando a los dos hombres solos.

Ichigo sonrió un poco, viendo que su compañera estaba ya alejándose del lugar.

"Bueno, creo que debemos comenzar con esto, ¿no es así?" cuestionó el _Shinigami_, sacando su enorme espada.

"Esto no tomará mucho tiempo." Respondió Raviel, invocando de la nada, en medio de un destello dorado, una espada en su mano izquierda. "No tienes el poder para siquiera oponerte a mi."

"¡Entonces, quizás esto si sea suficiente!"

Ichigo colocó su otra mano en el antebrazo del que sujetaba su espada, y elevó su _Reiatsu_ a niveles bastante considerables, haciendo temblar el suelo violentamente. Sin embargo, este despliegue de poder no inmutó a Raviel, quien seguía igual de serio a cuando llegó… ni siquiera cambió su postura cuando la espada de Ichigo, apuntada hacia él, comenzaba a brillar.

"_¡BANKAI!_"

Un cilindro de energía celeste salió disparada en dirección hacia el _Pharaohn_, quien no se movió para evitarlo, recibiéndola de lleno. El cilindro de energía continuó su curso, perdiéndose en el horizonte, levantando una gran cantidad de arena amarilla del suelo y mucho polvo. Cuando el polvo se asentó, Raviel estaba como si nada, levantando su espada con una mano, colocándola frente a él, habiéndola usado para bloquear el ataque, aunque lo hacía de una forma que parecía no estar usando mucha fuerza. Frente a él, un pilar de energía celeste comenzó a dispersarse, volviéndose oscura para luego desaparecer, mostrando al individuo dentro de esta; el _Shinigami_.

"_Tensa Zangetsu…_" expresó Ichigo, habiendo activado el _Bankai_ de su espada.

"Así que esa es la liberación de las espadas de ustedes los _Shinigami_s." Comentó Raviel con indiferencia. "Que aburrido."

"¿Aburrido?¡Veamos si dices lo mismo después de esto!"

Ichigo se lanzó contra Raviel, usando su velocidad para aparecer y desaparecer de la vista humana, acercando sea su rival, antes de aparecer frente a él con su espada en alto. El _Shinigami_ dio un corte con su espada, sujetándola con ambas manos, pero el _Pharaohn_ solamente levantó su arma, bloqueándola con facilidad… y usando una sola mano. Ambos contrincantes se miraron por unos momentos, empleando sus fuerzas para no ceder, antes de que Ichigo decidiera saltar hacia atrás y volver a atacar.

Y así, comenzaba el combate entre el _Shinigami_ y el _Pharaohn_.

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _150-Frey - Hero of Love and Justice- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya)_

Después de separarse de su compañero, Kristal continuó su camino hacia la ciudad, su nueva capa rosada, reconstruida por si sola, mostrando que la armadura estaba ahora en perfectas condiciones, ondeaba detrás de ella. Ahora que no estaba cubierta por la ilusión, la ciudad resultó estar más cerca de lo que ella creía, llegando a ella en menos de un minuto. Se adentró en las calles, sus edificios teniendo una apariencia bastante peculiar; eran tan avanzados como los de _Novaterra_, pero guardaban esa característica de antiguo _Egipto_, tanto que sus paredes, hechas de oro, tenían enormes grabados en ellas, símbolos e imágenes que representaban algo en su idioma.

La joven siguió su camino, pasando de largo a varias personas y criaturas extrañas, habitantes de esa ciudad, quienes parecías estar idas, como si no tuvieran en nada en que pensar, sólo se le quedaban viendo con la mirada perdida. Mientras más se acercaba al centro, veía más y más personas con ropas blancas, túnicas de rituales y demás cosas.

Entonces, ahí estaba, la enorme pirámide dorada roja, _Aaru_, una estructura imponente, gigantesca y misteriosa, quizás en su interior tendría tanto espacio como la enorme _Novaterran Sky Tower_, base de operaciones de los _N-Warriors_. No tenía tiempo de admirara, por lo que comenzó a subir sus enormes escaleras, viendo que, a los lados, en niveles inferiores, había decenas de personas en medio de rituales extraños, quizás pidiéndoles a su dios que los ayudara… al mismo dios al que ella se iría a enfrentar.

Luego de unos momentos, llegó a la entrada de la pirámide roja, un lugar a unos trescientos metros de altura del nivel de la ciudad. Del interior emergía un aura oscura, una que a la joven hechicera le provocaba cierta incertidumbre, pero sabía que no podía echarse para atrás, muchos estaban dependiendo de ella, por lo que comenzó a caminar.

Luego de unos momentos de andar por el pasillo, corriendo más que nada, la joven llegó a un enorme salón oscuro, sin ningún tipo de iluminación. Con cierto temor y con cuidado, Kristal comenzó a caminar hacia el centro del lugar, tratando de encontrar algún peligro, no logrando encontrar nada.

"Que extraño… ¿Llegué a un camino sin salida?" se preguntó, viendo que no había otra puerta además de la de entrada.

De pronto, varios candelabros en las paredes comenzaron a encenderse uno por uno, manteniendo en guardia a la joven _N-Warrior_, quien rápidamente invocó su _Sage's Stone Keyblade_. Siguió con la mirada en dirección hacia donde se dirigían los candelabros, notando que llegaron aun punto en el que dejaron de irse derecho y cambiaron de rumbo, como si se encendieran los de un muro que estaba perpendicular a ella.

Fue en ese momento que lo vio; una figura oscura, apenas iluminada por los candelabros, sentada en un trono de oro, a unos tres o cuatro escalones sobre el piso donde estaba ella, además de un velo oscuro frente a él evitando que ella pudiera ver más su rostro. Por unos momentos, su corazón se detuvo, descubriendo de quien se trataba.

"_Anubis_…"

"_**Bienvenida, N-Warrior… había estado esperando tu llegada.**_" Respondió el ser oscuro con frialdad.

"Así que tu eres el _Guardián Anubis_, ¿no es así?"

**"_Efectivamente, soy yo el amo y señor de la galaxia Duat y de pronto toda la Nova Alliance."_**

"No lo creo, he venido a detenerte."

"_**Vaya, tan directa como siempre… ¿No es así, Kristal?**_" cuestionó, el velo frente a él comenzando a quemarse por las flamas púrpuras que rodeaban su cuerpo, dejando ver un poco más de él, aunque no se podía ver mucho debido a las flamas que lo rodeaban.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" cuestionó Kristal con intriga.

"_**Soy un dios, lo sé todo. También sé que tú eres la vasija de la Guardiana Balance, guardián del Ninventerse. Lo sé todo de ti, desde tus gustos, hasta tus sueños… pasando por tus medidas, claro.**_"

"¿Que?" cuestionó la joven con sorpresa. Normalmente, a cualquiera que le dijera eso de sus medidas, le llamaría pervertido sin pensarlo. Sin embargo, ella no creyó que se lo dijera en tono pervertido, como Steve o Raichu, sino que lo decía de una forma para hacer entender su punto; que de verdad sabía todo de ella. "Entonces, sabes todo de mi, ¿No?"

"_**Si, pero no sólo porque soy un dios, sino porque te conozco, Kristal, te he visto desde que eras una niña, mientras estaba encerrado en esa prisión oscura… o al menos una parte de mi."**_ Expresó, comenzando a bajar los pocos escalones que había entre el piso donde ella estaba y el del trono._** "De hecho, ya me habías visto antes."**_

"¿De que estás hablando?"

"_**¿Todavía no me reconoces? Quizás, si me quito las flamas, lo harás…**_"

Con un movimiento de su mano, las flamas púrpuras que rodeaban a _Anubis_ se dispersaron, revelando por primera ves el cuerpo que poseía. Cuando lo vio, Kristal abrió los ojos enormemente, viendo la apariencia del dios.

"No… no puede ser…"

Vestido con una armadura dorada, similar a la de los _Pharaohns_, con una capa negra que contrastaba con ella, estaba el cuerpo del dios _Anubis_, una figura del pasado de Kristal que ella quería olvidar.

"Es bueno verte de nuevo, querida Kristal…"

"Exus…"

**Fin del Capitulo 66

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Kristal****:** Hola, soy Kristal. ¿Exus?¿Como es que estás aquí? Creímos que te habíamos matado.

**Exus****:** Fue gracias a ustedes que logré obtener este poder. Sin ustedes, me hubiera conformado con el _Nintenverse_…

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**La verdad de Anubis.**_

**Kristal:** Tu quieres que yo… ¡¿que?!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitor__i Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** Dun dun duuuuuunnnn!!! Es **Él **y ha vuelto por venganza!!_

_¿Que onda, gente?¿Como se la pasaron en estas fiestas? espero que bien y que nos vaya bien este nuevo año 2010... un año más cerca de la fecha del "fin del mundo" D= ... oh bueno._

_¡¡Exus ha vuelto!! ... supongo que muchos ya lo esperaban, así que no es una gran sorpresa que digamos XD Pero bueno._

_No tengo mucho que decir, más que espero que les haya agradado. Los enlaces ya están acomodados, me refiero a los de la página del comic (que no he actualizado) y los de los personajes y keyblades... solo el de Keyblades es el más modificado._

_Durante la semana pondré nueva música para el fic, probablemente como para el martes, para el siguiente capítulo, para que estén atentos =) También, espero, poder colocar la primera parte de la reescritura del Episodio 3: Mecron Empire chapter, durante la semana, a ver como se me da, así como el respectivo soundtrack que, en un futuro, reemplazará al soundtrack original._

_Otra cosa importante; todos aquellos que me han dicho que querían participar en el fanfic, necesito que se contacten conmigo para hablar acerca de ellos. Lo digo porque, por un descuido mio, no guardé la mayoría de los datos que me habían mandado y se han perdido, por eso necesito que hablen conmigo. Otra cosa, los que eligieron ser N-Warriors, necesito que me espeficiquen como quieren que sea la Keyblade que van a usar para poder hacerla en sprite y colocarla en la página de Keyblades. Eso si me urge más._

_Bueno, es todo... nos vemos el otro Domingo... ya estaré en clases para esa fecha TT-TT_

_Sobres._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	68. Cap 67: La verdad de Anubis

_**10/ENE/10**_

_**Saiyan X dice: **Nueva música en mi profile.  
_

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

Kristal e Ichigo se adentraron en el planeta capital de la galaxia de _Anubis_, intentando adentrarse en la ciudad oscura, _Necrópolis_. Sin embargo, luego de varios minutos de correr, los dos jóvenes se dieron cuenta de que estaban corriendo en círculos y no se acercaban a la ciudad. Gracias a un hechizo de Kristal, energizado por la fuerza espiritual de Ichigo, ambos héroes lograron romper la ilusión que los alejaba de la ciudad. Ahora, con el camino libre, los dos e disponían a entrar…

…hasta que el _Pharaohn_ Raviel apareció frente a ellos. El _Pharaohn_ comentó algo extraño; _Anubis _quería ver únicamente a Kristal, por lo que la dejaría pasar… no tanto así a Ichigo, a quien enfrentó directamente. La joven hechicera, con el camino libre, comenzó a correr hacia la ciudad y entró en la pirámide roja, _Aaru_, para encontrarse con _Anubis_. Cara a cara con el dios oscuro, la _N-Warrior_ decidió enfrentarlo… antes de que él se revelara como era realmente… y Kristal no lo podía creer…

…Frente a ella estaba su antiguo enemigo, el _N-Warrior_ Exus… posando como el _Guardián Anubis_…

¿En que terminará todo esto?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 67: La verdad de Anubis._**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _172-Confrontation- _(**Soundtrack: **_Bleach)_

"_¡GETSUGA TENSHO!_"

Una poderosa explosión ocurrió en medio del desierto, levantando una gran cantidad de polvo y arena del suelo, una tan grande que podría cubrir fácilmente varios estadios de futbol. De la nube de arena emergió Ichigo, dando un gran salto hacia atrás para mantener distancia entre él y su enemigo, quien seguía dentro del lugar. El _Shinigami_ estaba respirando con dificultad, ya que el combate había resultado ser mucho más difícil que antes. Él sentía que se había vuelto más poderoso luego del combate contra el _Pharaohn_ Seker, y aún así, no podía comparar a ambos _Pharaohns_… estaban en niveles diferentes.

"Rayos… esto es más difícil de lo que pensé." Expresó Ichigo, respirando con dificultad.

"¿Es todo?"

El _Shinigami_ alzó la vista en sorpresa, viendo como el polvo comenzaba asentarse de nuevo en el suelo, revelando la figura del _Pharaohn_ Raviel, con su espada frente a su cara, que mostraba una expresión de seriedad.

"¿Esa es toda tu fuerza?" cuestionó Raviel con seriedad.

"Maldición, esto no está bien." Expresó el _Shinigami_. "Es demasiado fuerte."

"Con esta fuerza, ¿Cómo es que pudiste derrotar a uno de los _Pharaohns_? Quizás ganaste por trampa o algo."

"¡Cállate!" exclamó Ichigo, usando su velocidad para desaparecer y aparecer frente al _Pharaohn_, dando un golpe con su espada, uno que su oponente bloqueó con facilidad. "¡Esto apenas comienza!"

"A menos que hagas algo más, esto terminará muy pronto." Respondió Raviel con indiferencia, bloqueando todos los golpes que Ichigo daba con su espada. "Si esta es toda tu fuerza, esta pelea no durará más de diez segundos."

"¿Que?" Cuestionó el _Shinigami_, dando un salto hacia atrás para mantener la distancia, mirando al _Pharaohn_ con seriedad. _'Si sigo así… no sé que tan fuerte es este sujeto, pero todos mis ataques los detiene con facilidad… parece que no está peleando en serio. Si es cierto, entonces tendré que…'_

"¿Qué sucede?¿Dejarás que te mate para terminar de una vez con esta pelea?" cuestionó Raviel con seriedad.

"¡Ha, claro que no! La verdad, no quería usarlo, ya que apenas aprendía a hacerlo, pero al parecer no tengo otra opción."

"¿De que hablas?"

"Es de un truco que aprendí luego de la pelea que tuve con el _Pharaohn_ Seker, uno que me dará una ventaja en este combate. Sólo podía usarlo al inicio por unos segundos, pero al parecer en mi vida pasada podía usarlo también, por lo que, mientras corría hacia acá, aprendí, no, recordé como controlarlo. Creo que tendré como un minuto de poder usarlo."

"¿De que estás hablando?¿Es acaso una especie de carta secreta?"

"Si…" comentó Ichigo, llegándose una mano al rostro. "Se podría decir que si."

De pronto, un aura oscura comenzó a emerger de la mano del _Shinigami_, cubriendo su rostro y su cabeza, algo que el _Pharaohn_ miraba con indiferencia. De pronto, la oscuridad tomó forma, posándose en el rostro del guerrero aliado; una especie de máscara blanca con rayas rojas, una que dejaba ver los ojos negros con amarillo del _Shinigami_. Ante esta transformación, Raviel miró con cierta curiosidad.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Es mi carta del triunfo." Respondió Ichigo, su voz habiendo cambiado bastante.

Entonces, Ichigo desapareció, moviéndose aún más rápido que antes, acercándose a su rival y dando un corte con su espada. Raviel logró ver el movimiento del _Shinigami_ y pudo bloquear el corte con su propia espada, empleando más fuerza de la que antes aplicaba, notando así el incremento de poder que tenía Ichigo ahora.

"¿Incrementaste tu fuerza?" preguntó Raviel con seriedad.  
"Si, ¡y esto no es todo!" exclamó Ichigo, aplicando más fuerza en sus brazos, logrando así empujar al _Pharaohn_ hacia atrás. "La pelea apenas ha empezado. _¡GETSUGA TENSHO!_"

Casi a quemarropa, Ichigo liberó su poderosa técnica oscura con un sablazo, una que engulló por completo al _Pharaohn_, perdiéndose dentro de esta. El ataque oscuro siguió su camino, perdiéndose en el horizonte, levantando una gran cantidad de polvo y arena en su camino, antes de desvanecerse. Ichigo, aún con su mascara _Hollow_, respiraba con dificultad, haciendo usado una gran cantidad de poder en esa técnica. La nube de arena comenzaba a asentarse luego de haber sido levantada por la técnica del _Shinigami_, quien estaba exhausto.

"Lo he logrado…"

"¿Estás seguro?"

La voz del _Pharaohn_ lo dejó helado, ya que parecía ser muy tranquila. El polvo frente a él comenzaba a dispersarse, dejando ver, justo a tres metros al frente, a Raviel, con su mano izquierda extendida hacia el frente, con algunos residuos de energía oscura; la técnica de Ichigo. Lo que le causaba más temor no era que lo haya detenido con una sola mano, sino que parecía no haber sufrido daño alguno… diablos, ni siquiera su capa blanca parecía maltratada.

'_N-no puede ser. Lo golpee con todo mi poder.'_

"Ahora si puedo ver que fue todo." Expresó Raviel con seriedad, mirando a Ichigo con indiferencia, mientras alzaba su espada. "Es el momento de acabar con este juego de niños."

El _Shinigami_ se colocó en guardia, preparándose para el combate. Al menos estaba confiado, ya que con la mascara puesta podía moverse exactamente a la velocidad de la luz. No había forma de que pudiera perder de vista a Raviel en sus movimientos.

Entonces, ¿Por qué el _Pharaohn_ apareció detrás de él sin darse cuenta?

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _197-The Evil Lord Exdeath- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy V)_

La sorpresa llenaba todo su ser ante tal revelación que acababa de presenciar. Era simplemente imposible, irreal… y no quería creerlo. La joven _N-Warrior_ simplemente quería negar lo que acababa de ocurrir, borrar de su memoria lo que sus ojos le habían mostrado, queriendo pensar que era una mentira.

Lamentablemente para ella, era una realidad.

"Exus…" expresó la joven, no apartando la vista del frente.

"Te ves sorprendida, Kristal. Pero es obvio, no te esperabas semejante revelación."

En efecto, la joven no podía creer lo que veía. Exus, el hechicero oscuro y el primer enemigo que había tenido desde que se convirtió en _N-Warrior_, aquel que fue el causante de que ella dejara _Shadow Realm_ y empezara la misión de un _N-Warrior_, estaba frente a ella… posando como el dios _Anubis_.

"¿D-de verdad eres tu, Exus?" cuestionó ella con incredulidad.

"Por supuesto, querida Kristal… soy yo, Exus, el mismo con el que luchaste en el planeta _Transverse_ en el _Nintenverse_, el mismo que fue alumno del _Dark Sage_ Raphael."

"¿C-como? … ¿Cómo es que sobreviviste al _Portón de Espejo_ de todos?¡Se supone que te mandamos a otra dimensión!"  
"¿Otra dimensión?¿De verdad creyeron eso? Lo que ustedes hicieron fue transportarme a otra galaxia, en donde conocí mi destino; esta, la galaxia _Duat_. Debo darles las gracias, ya que de no haber sido derrotado por ustedes, me hubiera conformado con sólo gobernar los mundos del _Nintenverse_ de una forma muy rústica. Ahora podré hacerlo con más eficiencia… y aparte, tendré en mis manos, no sólo el _Nintenverse_, sino toda la _Nova Alliance_."

"¿Toda la _Nova Alliance_?¿C-como es que?"

"Al ser un dios, puedo hacer eso una vez que derroque a los _Guardianes_ de las demás galaxias aliadas al _Nintenverse_. Gobernando el _Nintenverse_, las demás Galaxias no serán mucho problema."

"¿Al ser un dios?¿De que estás-?"

"Veo que sigues sin entender… o no quieres entenderlo; yo soy la vasija del _Guardián_ _Anubis_, lo cual me convierte en el mismo dios. ¿Lo entiendes?"

"¿La vasija de _Anubis_?"

"Así es… así como tu eres la vasija de _Balance_ y Alan la de _Chaos_, yo soy la de _Anubis_ y, por consiguiente, poseedor de sus poderes. A diferencia de ti y de Alan, yo si he despertado mis poderes de _Guardián_. No están despiertos al máximo, pero con esto será suficiente como para cumplir mis objetivos."

El aura de Exus comenzó a incrementarse de una manera aterradora, pero a la vez tranquila. Kristal se quedó quieta, sintiendo el aura del oponente, mucho más grande y poderosa que la del Exus anterior, al que ella ahora podría derrotar de un solo golpe. Pero, no sólo el aura era más grande; era diferente, una mezcla entre el aura de Exus y una extraña, probablemente la del _Guardián_. Lo extraño, además, era que el aura era muy densa, como si el ambiente se volviera líquido, lo cual hacía que fuera difícil el respirar.

'_Su aura… es extremadamente poderosa…'_ pensó Kristal con detenimiento, seriedad y temor. _'¿De verdad ahora es un dios?'_

"Por supuesto que lo soy." Expresó Exus de pronto, sorprendiendo más a la joven.

'_Imposible, coloqué varias barreras para que no pudiera leer mi mente.'_

"Que tonta… soy un dios, tus intentos por mantener tu mente cerrada a mi son tan inútiles como el bloquear la luz del sol con un grano de arena."

Kristal se le quedó mirando de nuevo, esta vez poniendo su mente en blanco, tratando de evitar que el _Guardián_ leyera sus pensamientos… sin éxito. Podía sentir como lo más profundo de su mente era leída por su antiguo enemigo, aquel que amenazó con matarlos a todos.

"Si tu eres _Anubis_, ¡entonces tendré que detenerte!" exclamó Kristal, colocándose en guardia.

"¿Oh?¿Intentarás atacarme?¿Acaso no sabes lo que puede pasar si atacas a un dios?"  
"No importa si eres un dios o no, tengo que derrotarte. Sólo así, podré regresar con todos… con Alan-kun."

"¿Alan-kun? Vaya, incluso llegaste a ese nivel de confianza y cariño con él. Pero eso era de esperarse, ya que son las vasijas de _Chaos _y _Balance_, por lo que es normal que estén juntos… sin embargo, eso no lo puedo permitir."

"¿Que?"

"Kristal… ¡se mi esposa!"

La hechicera abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, las palabras que salieron de la boca de Exus la confundieron mucho, como era normal.

"¿Q-que dices?" cuestionó la joven, esperando que no haya escuchado lo que escuchó.

"Te he pedido que seas mi esposa, Kristal." Respondió Exus con seriedad. "Se mi reina y así podremos gobernar nuestro nuevo imperio."

"No lo entiendo… creí que querías matarme."

"¿Por qué crees que dejé que Raviel te dejara pasar y no a ese _Shinigami_? Porque he decidido que tu serás mi esposa; la _Guardiana_ del _Nintenverse_ a mi lado, así no habrá ningún ser en el universo que nos detenga. Eres una mujer hermosa, Kristal. Piénsalo."

"Lo siento… pero yo ya estoy con Alan-kun. Sólo con él me casaré. Mi cuerpo y mi espíritu son sólo para él. Ya los dos quedamos que, cuando esto termine, daremos el siguiente paso, así que no puedo decepcionarlo."

"… ya veo. Ese joven es bastante afortunado de tenerte a alguien como tú… es una lástima, pero no puedo dejarte ir. Tu serás mía."  
"¡Entonces, tendrás que luchar contra mi!"

"Es muy fácil, Kristal."

La joven hechicera invocó su _Sage's Stone_ _Keyblade_, colocándose en guardia para empezar a atacar a Exus. Sin embargo, cuando estaba por transformarse en _Súper_ _N-Warrior_, una sensación inundó su cuerpo, una que la hizo sorprenderse y asustarse de inmediato. Volteando hacia atrás, hacia la salida del salón, la joven sintió algo en su aura… que otra que ella conocía estaba desapareciendo.

"Oh no… Ichigo…"

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _137-The Stage is Set- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII)_

Trozos blancos de su mascara _Hollow_ comenzaron a caer, quebrándose al tocar el suelo bajo sus pies, indicando que el poder de Ichigo había caído a su mínimo. El joven _Shinigami_ tenía sus ojos abiertos al máximo, volviendo a la normalidad luego de la transformación _Hollow_ que había invocado al inicio de la pelea. Se sentía débil, ya habiendo usado todo su poder en el combate. Ichigo sentía que estaba flotando, ya que sus pies no estaban tocando el suelo debajo de él.

Después de todo, era levantado del piso por la espada plateada que atravesaba su estómago de un lado al otro…

Raviel, con su mirada de indiferencia, sujetaba con una mano su arma, levantando el peso del _Shinigami_ sin ningún problema. El guerrero de la galaxia _Bleach_ tenía su cuerpo lleno de heridas, y su traje negro que usaba cuando estaba en _Bankai_ estaba hecho garras, con ambas mangas perdidas y una buena parte de la tela de su pierna derecha hecha gironés. Lo peor de todo, era que el _Pharaohn_ estaba ileso, sin ninguna herida aparente… y su capa seguía inmaculadamente blanca, como al inicio del combate.

"M-maldición…" expresó Ichigo.

"¿Ahora si te das por vencido?" cuestionó Raviel una vez más. "Este combate se ha decidido."

"A-aun no…" dijo el _Shinigami_, colocando su mano izquierda sobre la espada, aliviando un poco la presión que causaba en sus costillas. "Esta pelea aún no termina…"

"Tus poderes no pueden hacerme nada, tu máscara ha desaparecido y tu energía ha llegado al límite más bajo. Además, tienes mi espada clavada en tu cuerpo. _Shinigami_, la pelea terminó desde el momento en el que puse mis ojos sobre ti. Estás acabado."

"No… ¡No ha terminado!" exclamó Ichigo, usando el resto de sus fuerzas para dar un corte con su espada, uno de fuerza considerable, al cuello del _Pharaohn_. Sin embargo, la hoja afilada de su espada no pudo siquiera hacerle una marca en la piel del guerrero dorado.

"Veo que tu espíritu de pelea sigue igual de fuerte, y por eso te admiro." Dijo Raviel, elevando su aura de forma considerable. "Sin embargo, eso no será suficiente para siquiera lastimarme. Ahora, _Shinigami_, te enseñaré el castigo que se le aplica a alguien que intenta desafiar a nuestro dios… _¡EDEN OF SILENCE!_"

La espada del _Pharaohn_ comenzó a vibrar violentamente, aunque casi imperceptible para el ojo humano. Las vibraciones entraron en el cuerpo de Ichigo, causando estragos en él al cortar más por su rápido movimiento. Entonces, una energía oscura emergió de la espada, absorbiendo parte del restante _Reiatsu_ de Ichigo para crecer y así formar una esfera oscura que los envolvió a ambos. Permanecieron así por algunos segundos, hasta que una poderosa onda sónica emergió de la parte de arriba, rompiendo la oscuridad como si fuera una tela. La onda de sonido no emergió sola; Ichigo iba dentro de ella, elevándose al cielo como una estrella fugaz cae a la tierra. Abajo, la oscuridad comenzó a desvanecerse, dejando ver a Raviel, con su espada a un lado, en una pose que indicaba que había mandado al _Shinigami_ al cielo de un golpe.

Mientras se elevaba al cielo, Ichigo podía pensar en lo que había pasado, sorprendiéndose de lo que sucedió.

'_N-No puede ser… m-me golpeó miles… millones de veces en un segundo… S-su velocidad… s-su velocidad, ¿es superior a la de la luz?'_

De pronto, mientras su acenso se detenía, Ichigo notó algo que lo extrañó mucho; cuatro esferas negras, cada una del tamaño de su cuerpo, aparecieron a su alrededor, todas a unos tres metros de distancia, formando una especie de diamante, con él en el centro. Al mirarlos con más detenimiento mientras se detenía, notó algo extraño.

"E-esos son… ¿soles negros?"

"¡Así es, _Shinigami_!" exclamó Raviel desde el suelo, su voz escuchándose muy clara en los oídos de Ichigo, ya que podía controlar el sonido. "No sólo controlo las vibraciones, también controlo el poder de los soles… después de todo, soy _Osiris_, el padre de _Horus_, guerrero del cielo."

"¿Controlas el poder de los soles?... ¡N-no puede ser!"

"Hasta nunca, _Shinigami_…" expresó el guerrero de oro, extendiendo su mano hacia arriba, antes de cerrarla por completo. "_¡ECLIPSE!_"

Las cuatro esferas oscuras comenzaron a generar una cantidad de energía impresionante, equiparable a la de una llamarada _Súper_ solar sumamente condensada en un punto del tamaño de una persona… que liberaron en Ichigo al mismo tiempo.

El _Shinigami_ fue golpeado por los cuatro ataques solares simultáneamente, haciendo que gritara de dolor mientras sentía que su piel se quemaba. Entonces, notó que algo pasó justo frente a él, elevándose al cielo. Alzando la mirada, notó que se trataba de Raviel, quien ahora se había detenido como a unos veinte metros de distancia, reuniendo energía oscura en su espada, sujetándola con una mano.

"_¡CORONAL!_"

En menos de un segundo ocurrió todo; Raviel se lanzó contra Ichigo, mientras los mini soles detuvieron su ataque, concentrando su energía nuevamente en ellos. Entonces, justo cuando Raviel llegó y golpeó a Ichigo, los cuatro soles estallaron como una _Súper_ Nova oscura, lanzando sus energías en todas direcciones, causando grandes estragos en la superficie a kilómetros debajo. Al terminar el ataque, Raviel estaba en el suelo, sobre una de sus rodillas, sujetando su espada en pose de haber dado un corte vertical con todas sus fuerzas, mientras energía oscura emergía de las uniones de su armadura.

Pocos momentos después, el cuerpo de Ichigo cayó pesadamente a unos metros de distancia, creando un pequeño cráter en el lugar de impacto. Raviel comenzó a caminar hacia ese lugar, entrando en el cráter y quedando frente al _Shinigami_, quien estaba boca abajo, claramente desmayado. El _Pharaohn_ lo miró con cierta sorpresa, aunque no se notaba mucho.

"Usaste esa extraña máscara y tu espada para protegerte de mi ataque ¿no es así?" inquirió el guerrero dorado. "Impresionante, a pesar de haber dicho que descubriste ese poder tuyo hace unas pocas horas. Parece que ya lo hubieras hecho antes, practicado y volviéndote un experto en ello. Si no lo hubieras usado, tu cuerpo simplemente hubiera dejado de existir por el calor del ataque, en espacial con lo débil que estás. Tienes mi admiración." Expresó, apuntando con su espada a la nuca de Ichigo. "Pero te atravesaré la cabeza para asegurarme que estás muerto. Es tu fin… _Shinigami_."

"_¡ESTRELLA DE PEGASO!_"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _021-Glide! Pegasus- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya)_

De pronto, varios golpes celestes vinieron de su derecha, lo que ocasionó que Raviel apartara por un momento su vista del _Shinigami_ y comenzara a bloquear los ataques que venían a él con su espada. Mientras los bloqueaba, logró notar que el cuerpo de Ichigo había desaparecido, justo antes de que los golpes cesaran. Sin mirar hacia atrás, supo que había llegado un nuevo guerrero, y que estará detrás de él.

"Me sorprende que haya más gente que llegara hasta aquí." Expresó Raviel con seriedad. "¿Quién eres, invasor?"

"Un _Saint_ de la galaxia _Saint_, aliada del _Nintenverse_; _Pegasus Seiya_." Expresó el caballero de armadura blanca, con Ichigo sobre su espalda, como si lo estuviera cargando. Raviel comenzó a mover su cabeza, logrando verlo de reojo.

"_Pegasus_, me sorprende que hayas llegado hasta acá. Se nota que los _Pharaohns_ no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para detener sus avances."

"Nos subestimaron, creyeron que éramos más débiles, y por eso han perdido."

"Yo no cometeré ese error."

"Eso han dicho otros, gente que termina subestimándonos."

"Por el honor de mi dios, _Anubis_, no lo haré." Dijo el _Pharaohn_, volteándose completamente para encarar al _Saint_. "_Pegasus_, mi trabajo es derrotar a todo aquel que intente desafiar a nuestro dios… y tu, por el momento, eres el más peligroso a varios sistemas de distancia."

"Entonces, supongo que pelearas conmigo." Respondió Seiya, colocando a Ichigo en el suelo a un lado de él. "Muy bien, mi labor es proteger y rescatar a _Athena_ de las manos maléficas, como tu dios maligno. Es por eso que he venido hasta aquí. ¡Pelearé contigo, _Pharaohn_!"

"Recuérdalo; soy Raviel, _Pharaohn_ _of Osiris_. Recuerda bien ese nombre, ya que serás el primero que recordarás cuando llegues al otro mundo."

Las auras de ambos oponentes comenzaron a elevarse, agitando el ambiente a su alrededor, volviéndose más oscuro de lo normal, mientras descargas eléctricas eran generadas por sus propias auras, chocando unas con otras. Así, daba inicio a otro combate.

-

Al sentir la presencia del caballero de _Pegaso_, Kristal soltó un suspiro, aliviada porque había llegado la ayuda que Ichigo necesitaba.

"¿Acaso te sientes aliviada porque llegó ese _Saint_?" cuestionó Exus al leer la mente de la joven hechicera. "No tiene caso; no importa cuantos más lleguen, simplemente no podrán derrotar a Raviel."

"No creo eso, Exus." Respondió la joven, volteando a ver al llamado dios. "No conozco mucho a Seiya, pero sé que no es una persona que se rinde tan fácilmente. Además, a diferencia de Ichigo, Seiya tiene una misión que cumplir."

"¿Salvar a su diosa? No lo culpo; él, al ser un _Saint_, daría su vida con gusto para proteger a su diosa… pero, aún con esa motivación, ese caballero no podrá con Raviel."

"Estás tan seguro de ti mismo, Exus."

"Por supuesto que lo estoy: Raviel, no sólo es mi guerrero más poderoso… es también… diferente a los demás _Pharaohns_. Ni aunque ambos luchen juntos podrán vencerlo."

"Yo confío en ellos, y sé que lo derrotarán, no importando que tan fuerte sea." Expresó ella, apuntando a Exus con su _Keyblade_. "Por el momento, me encargaré de ti."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _169-Premonition- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII)_

El dios oscuro sólo se quedó mirando a la joven, quien iba incrementando su aura de forma considerable, hasta transformarse en _Súper_ _N-Warrior_, su cabello rubio ahora más erizado y ondeando con fuerza por el calor de su aura. Él sólo rió.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso, Exus?" cuestionó ella con cierto enfado.

"¿De verdad crees que podrás ganarme con ese poder? Ni siquiera has despertado tu máximo poder."

Kristal sólo lo miró, apretando los puños con fuerza.

"También lo sabes, ¿No?" cuestionó el señor oscuro. "Sabes a lo que me refiero; la transformación de _Súper_ _N-Warrior_ _Lv 2_, es donde el límite de un _Nova Crystal_ es superado, aquella transformación que permite al _N-Warrior_ crear milagros… y eso no lo has logrado."

"¿Qué con eso?" cuestionó la joven con enfado.

"¿Y aún lo preguntas? Si apenas pudiste enfrentarte a una _Pharaohn_, y eso con ayuda de otra _N-Warrior_, ¿De verdad crees que tu poder sería efectivo contra mi?"

"¡Eso está por verse!¡Prepárate, Exus!"

"Es inútil, Kristal; tu no podrás lastimarme porque soy un dios… te lo advierto."

"¡No me engañarás!" exclamó ella, reuniendo varias esferas rosadas alrededor de la hoja de su _Keyblade_. "¡Toma esto!_¡Crystal Shower!_"

Con un movimiento de su _Keyblade_, cientos de esferas de energía rosada viajaron a gran velocidad hacia Exus. Sin embargo, en lugar de moverse, el señor oscuro se quedó en su lugar, sus ojos emitiendo un destello morado mientras su aura, del mismo color, lo rodeaba. El ataque mágico de Kristal impactó en él con fuerza, ante la mirada de la joven hechicera. Pero entonces, para su sorpresa, las esferas de energía, al impactar contra el aura de Exus, fueron reflejadas hacia ella, quien no se esperaba eso.

"¿Que?" se preguntó, justo antes de recibir su propio ataque, las esferas rosadas impactando por todo su cuerpo.

Debido al impacto, Kristal salió volando hacia atrás, cayendo sobre unas escaleras de altura pequeña, deslizándose por ellas hasta quedar en el fondo, con su cabeza en el piso y sus piernas sobre los escalones. Se quejaba de dolor, ya que no se esperaba este resultado y, al no estar preparada, el daño fue mayor.

"¿Q-que pasó?" se preguntó. "M-mi _Crystal Shower_… se reflejó en mi contra."

"Te lo dije, pero no lo quisiste entender." Respondió Exus con autoridad. "No podrás dañarme, Kristal."

"¿Que?"

"Ya te dije; yo soy un dios ahora. Todo ataque que se lance contra un dios será reflejado hacia su ejecutor, no importando quien sea. No importa que tan fuerte te vuelvas, Kristal, ninguno de tus hechizos podrá siquiera tocarme. Tus poderes simplemente no están a mi altura."

"Me niego a creer eso." Respondió ella, poniéndose de pie con dificultad. "No puedo creer que eso sea real. Seguro que es algún tipo de escudo mágico, como un _Reflect_."

"Esto va más allá que un simple _Reflect_, Kristal. Sin embargo, puedes hacerlo, cerciórate de que no es un hechizo."

"De acuerdo." Respondió ella, comenzando a subir los escalones por los que había caído segundos antes. "Entonces, veré que puedes hacer… _¡Dispelga!_"

La hechicera extendió su mano izquierda al frente, lanzando un anulador de hechizos que impactó en el aura de Exus. Al ver que su hechizo había impactado, Kristal desapareció su _Keyblade_ y colocó ambas manos a su costado derecho, en una pose que Exus conocía.

"¿Planeas hacer el _Shinkou Hadouken_ para cerciorarte de que ya no tengo ese hechizo?¿No es algo exagerado?"

"Quizás, pero así me cercioraré de dos cosas: 1- veré si de verdad es un hechizo o no y, 2- en caso de serlo, sé que _Reflect_ es bueno para devolver hechizos, pero no funciona muy bien con los ataques no elementales, como el _Hadouken_ y sus demás técnicas."

"Te lo advierto: esto no es ningún hechizo. Si lanzas ese _Shinkou Hadouken_, saldrás gravemente lastimada."

"Como no sé si me estás mintiendo, lo lanzaré de todos modos."

"Como quieras…"

"_Shinkou…_" expresó ella, la esfera de energía celeste formándose en sus manos. "¡_HADOUKEN!_"

Extendiendo ambas palmas hacia el frente, Kristal soltó la técnica hacia Exus, un cilindro de energía de gran magnitud, y fuerza dirigiéndose hacia el ser oscuro. A pesar de ser una técnica poderosa, este estaba algo concentrada, por lo que, al ser la misma cantidad de energía en un cilindro de energía más delgado, el impactó sería mayor.

Pero entonces, el ataque impactó contra el aura de Exus y, como con el _Crystal Shower_, el ataque se dispersó por el aura del señor oscuro. Kristal siguió empleando más fuerza, queriendo romper la barrera, pero no importaba que tanta energía aplicara, esta terminaba siendo absorbida por el aura de Exus. Luego de unos segundos, la _N-Warrior_ canceló su ataque, dejando de enviar energía hacia su rival.

Por algunos momentos, el lugar regresó a la normalidad y el aura de Exus se desvaneció… pero entonces, comenzó a aparecer de nuevo, aunque ahora no solo de color morado, sino que también celeste. El hechicero sólo sonrió, antes de que, justo frente a su estómago, se formara una esfera de energía celeste, de la cual salió el _Shinkou Hadouken_, ya reflejado.

Kristal abrió los ojos en sorpresa al ver su ataque de nuevo reflejado hacia ella y trató de evitarlo… pero era inútil. El ataque impactó de lleno en su estómago y pecho, empujándola con fuerza hacia atrás, chocando contra la pared que estaba a varios metros a su espalda. Luego de recibir el ataque, ella se deslizó por la pared hasta caer al suelo, donde se desplomó pesadamente.

"Te lo dije." Expresó Exus. "Esto no es un hechizo, sino mi propia voluntad. Ninguno de tus anuladores funcionará contra mi, Kristal. No hay forma de que puedas siquiera tocarme."

El ahora dios oscuro miró a la joven con seriedad, viendo si había alguna reacción. Entonces, notó que ella comenzó a moverse un poco, apoyándose en sus manos y rodillas para tratar de ponerse de pie, sólo logrando por ahora estar sobre una de sus rodillas.

"¿Acaso todavía intentas desafiarme, aún después de lo que has visto?"

"Por supuesto." Respondió Kristal, respirando con dificultad, mientras algunos de sus mechones cubrías sus ojos. "No puedo darme por vencida aquí."

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué? Eso es simple; muchos esperan que regrese a salvo: mi padre, mis maestros, mis amigos… pero sobretodo, Alan-kun espera que yo esté bien… y yo quiero regresar para estar con él." Dijo, apretando sus puños con fuerza. "Yo… yo regresaré con él…" dijo, alzando la mirada para ver a Exus, revelando unos ojos llenos de decisión. "¡Porque quiero estar con él siempre!"

Apenas dijo eso, un destello dorado apareció en su frente, al mismo tiempo en el que su aura se incrementó considerablemente. El aura dorada que la rodeaba ahora danzaba con más fuerza y con nuevas energías mientras que Kristal, con su cabello más erizado que con el _Súper_ _N-Warrior_ normal, se ponía de pie sin dificultad. Exus la miró con cierto interés.

"Oh… veo que al fin lo has logrado, Kristal." Comentó, mientras veía que ella se colocaba en guardia, invocando su _Keyblade_ _Sage's Stone_ en su mano derecha. "El _Súper_ _N-Warrior_ _Lv 2_, al fin lo despertaste."

"¡Y con esto te venceré!" exclamó ella, invocando las otras cuatro _Keyblades_ elementales a su alrededor, mientras el círculo de los hechiceros aparecía bajo sus pies. "¡Exus!¡_Anubis_!¡Los derrotaré!" exclamó, su aura elevándose de forma impresionante, haciendo temblar todo el planeta de forma violenta, generando tornados, relámpagos y demás desastres en el mundo de _Anubis_.

Y sin embargo, Exus sonreía.

"Que ilusa…"

**Fin del Capitulo 67

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Kristal****:** Hola, soy Kristal. He alcanzado un nuevo poder, me siento mucho más fuerte que antes, capaz de destruir incluso mundos gigantescos de un solo golpe… y aún así, no le puedo hacer nada a Exus.

**Exus****:** Te lo advertí, soy un dios. Y como no quieres entender, tendré que castigarte. Tu, que estás aferrada a todos eso recuerdos y sentimientos, ¡Te ordeno que te deshagas de ellos!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**El poder más allá de lo mortal.**_

**Kristal:** Alan-kun… lo siento…

**Alan:** ¡Espérame, Kristal!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** Gente! una vez más estoy aquí. ¿Que tal?¿Les gustó el capítulo? espero que si._

_No tengo mucho que decir, salvo que aún no he subido los capítulos reescritos del Ep 3, Mecron Empire Chapter, así que no se molesten en ir a buscarlos... yo les diré cuando los suba._

_Cualquier parecido con Saint seiya es mera coincidencia XD En realidad, me basé en las habilidades de los dioses de Saint Seiya para mi fanfic, por lo que la mayoría tendrá esa aura invencible que refleja todo ataque, así que no se extrañen. Claro, yo los hice más fuertes a esos dioses. _

_Si, Kristal no había despertado el poder de Súper N-Warrior Lv 2 hasta ahora. Veamos que es lo que puede hacer._

_Otra cosa; había dicho que ichigo es reencarnación del Ichigo de la serie Bleach... esa es la razón por la cual su dominio sobre su máscara Hollow es mucho mayor y más rápido que la del Ichigo de la serie; porque ya lo sabía, sólo no lo recordaba. Para que luego no pregunten como es que pudo hacerlo XD Como sea, cualquier duda, un review o mensaje privado (PM). Dejen review, aunque sea anonimo, gente... no muerdo XD  
_

_Bueno, es todo... nos vemos el otro Domingo... sobres =)_

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	69. Cap 68: El poder más allá de lo mortal

**_24/ENE/10

* * *

_**

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

Kristal, quien había llegado primero a la pirámide roja, _Aaru_, se encontró frente a frente con el Guardián Anubis… quien resultó ser Exus, su antiguo enemigo, quien intentó dominar el _Nintenverse_ hace meses. El hechicero le comentó como es que había sobrevivido el ataque de los héroes y que ahora era la reencarnación del _Guardián Anubis_, gobernante de la galaxia _Duat_.

Kristal le hizo frente, pero se sorprendió al ver que sus poderes eran reflejados hacia ella, no importando que tan fuertes fueran. Desesperada, intentó despertar el poder más allá del normal, y logró convertirse en _Súper N-Warrior Lv 2_. Con este nuevo poder, ella pensaba ganarle a Exus… pero este sólo sonreía…

¿Será posible que ella pueda vencer al ser oscuro y salvar al _Nintenverse_?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 68: El poder más allá de lo mortal._**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _198-Curse of Vile- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman Zero 3)_

El aura de Kristal había ya superado sus antiguos límites al haber alcanzado el nivel dos de un _Súper_ _N-Warrior_. Tanto sus fuerzas físicas como sus poderes mágicos se habían incrementado considerablemente. Este incremento de fuerza, combinado con sus grandes habilidades para controlar diversas fuerzas elementales, del espacio y tiempo, y curativas, la hacían la _N-Warrior_ más peligrosa del grupo de héroes que habían venido a la galaxia _Duat_ a detener los planes de _Anubis_. Ella estaba segura y tenía conocimiento de que era la más peligrosa de todos y que, ahora como _Súper_ _N-Warrior_ _Lv2_, era muy poco probable que perdiera.

Y sabía que Exus, o _Anubis_, lo sabía…

… y aún así, él se reía.

"¿Disculpa?" cuestionó la joven con cierta confusión, mientras su aura dorada ardía a su alrededor.

"Que ilusa…" respondió el ser oscuro ahora deidad. "Eso fue lo que dije. Ahora que elevaste tus poderes, ¿crees que puedes vencerme? Es por eso que te dije ilusa."

"Tan confiado de ti mismo, ¿no?"

"¿Acaso sigues sin entender o es que no eres tan lista como creí? Soy un dios, un _Guardián_, uno de los seres más poderosos del universo. No podrás hacerme nada con tu fuerza."

"Lo haré, sé que puedo vencerte."

"¿Ah si?¿Y porqué piensas en eso?"

"¡Porque tengo fe en mi!"

Kristal saltó, las cinco _Keyblades_ que ella usaba comenzando a brillar, cada una de su color correspondiente, aunque la _Sage's Stone_ brilló de un color celeste.

"¡Toma esto!" exclamó, extendiendo la _Sage's Stone_ _Keyblade_ hacia el frente. "_¡BLIZZAGA!_" exclamó, la _Keyblade_ liberando rápidamente el hechizo de hielo más poderoso que sabía. Justo cuando lo lanzó, la _Keyblade_ se desvaneció y ella, con su mano izquierda, sujetó la _Water Crystal Keyblade_. "_¡WATERGA!_" lanzó el hechizo, antes de que la _Keyblade_ se desvaneciera y ahora tomara la _WindCrystal. _"_¡AEROGA!_" Y luego tomó la de _Earth Crystal. _"_¡QUAGA!_" y por último la _Fire Crystal. _"_¡FIRAGA!_"

Al final, cinco hechizos diferentes, cada uno de un elemento distinto, viajaron hacia Exus, quien los esperaba sin moverse, pero entonces, notó que Kristal había sujetado de nuevo la _Sage's Stone Keyblade _con su mano derecha, reuniendo una gran cantidad de magia oscura.

"_¡ULTIMA!_" exclamó, liberando el hechizo oscuro, antes de que otra energía mágica, esta vez blanca, rodeara la _Keyblade_. "_¡HOLY!_"

Los siete ataques elementales, viajaron en un santiamén a Exus, volando a la velocidad de la luz. Pero, para sorpresa y terror de Kristal, al impactar el aura que rodeaba al _Guardián_, fueron reflejados como si fuera un espejo que refleja la luz, no dándole ni tiempo de reaccionar. Al final, la joven _N-Warrior_ fue golpeada por los siente hechizos, en el orden en el que los lanzó, cada impacto doliéndole más que el anterior.

Ya que aún estaba en el aire, Kristal fue empujada hacia atrás, cayendo pesadamente sobre los escalones que estaban en el salón de _Anubis_, rebotando en ellos por la fuerza del impacto, antes de caer boca arriba de nuevo al suelo, esta vez a los pies de dichos escalones, soltando la _Sage's Stone_ _Keyblade_ que cayó a su lado, así como las cuatro _Crystal Keyblades_, el sonido metálico inundando el lugar por unos segundos.

"Te lo advertí, Kristal, lo hice varias veces." Expresó Exus con seriedad. "No importa que tanto te esfuerces o que tanto pelees, tus poderes simplemente no son los necesarios para poder siquiera enfrentarte a mi. Todo lo que hagas, todos los hechizos que intentes, serán reflejados hacia ti."

El _Guardián_ comenzó a caminar hacia el frente, acercándose a Kristal poco a poco, antes de detenerse como a unos seis metros de ella, mirándola con detenimiento.

"Deja ya este penoso espectáculo y ríndete. ¿Acaso no ves tu verdadero destino?"

"¡N-no lo haré!"

Kristal apretó los puños y comenzó a levantarse lentamente, tambaleándose un poco ya que su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado por los ataques. Respirando con dificultad, ella miró a su enemigo con decisión, aún cuando sus ojos mostraban gran cansancio. Reunió energía mágica en su mano izquierda y en la _Sage's Stone_ _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha, ambas brillando de un color rosado.

"No me rendiré tan fácilmente… ¡N-nunca lo haré!" exclamó, elevando su aura considerablemente… y al fin rompiendo la paciencia de Exus.

"_**¡¿Es que aún no lo quieres entender?!**_"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _199- Shikkoku no Juujika- _(**Soundtrack: **_Fate/Stay Night; Animation)_

El hechicero oscuro mandó una onda mental hacia el frente, su propia voluntad, impactando violentamente a Kristal y empujándola contra la pared que estaba varios metros atrás de ella, chocando con ella con fuerza. La voluntad de Exus la mantenía pegada a la pared, presionándola contra esta fuertemente, como si la gravedad se hubiera incrementado miles de veces.

"¿Qué no lo entiendes?¡Es inútil!" exclamó Exus con enfado. "¡Todo lo que hagas, todo lo que intentes, te será reflejado!¿Acaso quieres salir más lastimada?"

Como olas impactando una roca con fuerza, así sintió Kristal el incremento de la fuerza mental de Exus impactando su cuerpo, aumentando cada ves más la gravedad que la mantenía pegada al muro que, extrañamente, no se rompía; quizás por algún material súper resistente de esa galaxia o por la misma voluntad de Exus/_Anubis_… de cualquier forma, aumentaba su dolor al no romperse. La presión sobre su cuerpo se hacía cada vez más y más insoportable, al punto que no podía respirar.

Al final, su mente estuvo a punto de apagarse por la falta de oxigeno, cuando Exus canceló su ataque mental y la dejó caer el suelo de frente. El _Guardián_ la miró mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire para llenar sus pulmones nuevamente.

"Mi poder es absoluto, Kristal." Comentó. "Tu nunca podrás oponerte a mi. Será mejor que te rindas y aceptes tu nuevo destino, ¡Tu nuevo futuro!"

"¡No lo haré!" exclamó ella, poniéndose de pie nuevamente.

"Sigues sin comprender, por lo que veo."

"No es eso; ya he aceptado que tienes una gran fuerza… pero yo, no puedo rendirme todavía."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque tengo un sueño propio."

"¿Que?"

"Hace un mes y medio, durante la guerra contra los _Mecronets_, me enfadé con Alan-kun y rompí con él, pero estaba siendo manipulada por una energía oscura, por lo que, al final, nos reconciliamos. Luego, tuve un sueño donde me vi viviendo con él, en una linda casa… y con una linda hija. Ese sueño se ha convertido en _mi_ sueño… ¡Y no lo dejaré ir!"

"Ah, si, el sueño que tuviste luego de la guerra contra los _Mecronets_." Respondió Exus, luego de leer la mente de Kristal y ver ese sueño del cual hablaba. "Pero, si crees que eso es una predicción del futuro; estás equivocada. Es sólo eso; un sueño."

"¡Uno por el que estoy dispuesta a luchar!" exclamó, levantando sus _Keyblades_ con su poder mágico mientras sujetaba la principal en su mano derecha. "¡Y lucharé por ese sueño, porque quiero que se cumpla!"

"Contra un dios, un simple sueño es inútil. Te haré entenderlo, Kristal."

"¡No lo creo!" expresó, sujetando la _Sage's Stone_ con ambas manos y levantándola por sobre su cabeza. Al mismo tiempo, las cuatro _Crystal Keyblades_ comenzaron a girar alrededor de la llave principal, soltando de sus dientes arcos de energía que impactaban la _Sage's Stone_ _Keyblade_. "Y te lo demostraré."

"Intenta todo lo que quieras… será lo mismo."

Kristal siguió elevando su aura, la energía en su _Sage's Stone_ _Keyblade_ elevándose al máximo, formando una hoja de energía que se elevaba varios metros hacia arriba. Ella miró a su enemigo seriamente, sabiendo que este podría ser su último ataque.

"¡Recibe esto, Exus!" exclamó, dando un corte con su llave principal. "_¡KEYBLADE LIMIT: RAINBOW BLADE!_"

Una onda de energía dorada salió de la _Sage's Stone_ _Keyblade_ en dirección hacia Exus, mientras que las otras cuatro _Keyblades_ de Kristal hicieron un corte respectivo, como si personas invisibles las sujetaran y realizaran un corte con ellas, lanzando cuatro cilindros de energía en distintas direcciones, antes de formar un arco y cambiar de dirección, todas dirigiéndose hacia Exus. En menos de un segundo, los cinco ataques se unirían justo frente al ser oscuro y lo impactarían con gran fuerza.

Pero, como pasó en otras ocasiones, los cinco ataques chocaron con el aura que lo rodeaba y fueron reflejados, dirigiéndose hacia Kristal nuevamente. Como antes, ella no pudo evitar el ataque y, de nueva cuenta, fue golpeada por su propia técnica, lanzada hacia atrás, la pared deteniendo de nuevo su vuelo.

"R-rayos… ni siquiera un _Keyblade_ _Limit_ puede golpearlo." Se dijo Kristal a si misma, poniéndose de pie. "Quizás si…"

"No, tampoco la _Genki Dama_ funcionaría contra mi." respondió el hechicero oscuro, leyendo la mente de la joven. "Aún cuando fuera de pura energía positiva, podría regresártela sin problema, añadiendo mi energía a ella. Serías tu la que sufriría los efectos de la _Genki Dama_, aún si la hubieras lanzado. Ríndete de una vez."

"¡Jamás!¡No puedo darme por vencida ahora!" Exclamó, caminando hacia el frente y subiendo nuevamente los escalones, mostrando su determinación. "¡No puedo olvidar todo lo que he pasado con mis amigos, con Alan-kun!¡Eso impide que me rinda, y usaré esos recuerdos para darme fuerzas!"

El escuchar esto, Exus cerró los ojos por un momento, pensando en lo que ella le había dicho, entendiendo que no lo aceptaría por las buenas.

"Ya veo." Dijo sin abrir sus ojos. "_Chain of Memories._"

"¿Que?"

"_Chain of Memories_, así se le dice a los recuerdos que están unidos a nuestro corazón, _The Heart_. Cada recuerdo es como un eslabón de la cadena y, como una cadena, cada recuerdo conecta a otro, y a otro, así hasta recordar todo lo que hemos vivido hasta ahora." Expresó, abriendo sus ojos nuevamente, mostrando una verdadera frialdad. "Muy bien, si el problema son tus recuerdos, entonces tendré que librarme de ellos; Kristal, romperé tu _Chain of Memories_, para que así ya no me desafíes_._"

La joven hechicera se preparó, colocándose en guardia mientras sujetaba con fuerza su _Sage's Stone_ _Keyblade_, las otras llaves girando a su alrededor. Exus cerró sus ojos por un momento, concentrando su aura para cumplir su labor. Cuando Kristal sintió el aura de su enemigo, se llenó de temor… y extendió su mano izquierda al frente.

"_¡KEYBLADE LIMIT…!_" exclamó, justo cuando los ojos de su enemigo se abrieron. "_¡… RAINBOW SHIELD!_"

Las cuatro _Crystal Challenge_ _Keyblade_ se colocaron frente a Kristal, formando un escudo multicolor con forma de rombo, con cada _Keyblade_ formando un vértice. En ese momento, una onda invisible de energía salió de los ojos de Exus, viajando hacia Kristal a una velocidad impresionante, haciendo impacto en la barrera… y rompiéndola con facilidad… así como los _Keychains_ de las cuatro llaves elementales.

Por un momento, Kristal sintió un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, tanto que no podía soportarlo… antes de que sintiera que algo se rompiera en su interior como un vidrio, al mismo tiempo que lo hacía su casco. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, como si hubiera sentido un dolor extremo repentino y estuviera en shock. Para ella, el tiempo pareció ir muy despacio, su visión volviéndose nublosa y… extraña, viendo distintos colores, patrones y las formas que normalmente veía estaban ahora deformadas. Mientras caía al suelo, su transformación de _Súper_ _N-Warrior_ se desvanecía, volviendo a la normalidad, antes de caer pesadamente al suelo, boca abajo, mientras los pedazos de su casco caían a su lado. Las cuatro _Crystal Challenge_ _Keyblades_, ya sin sus llaveros, cayeron al suelo pesadamente frente a ella, perdiendo el color que los caracterizaba, volviéndose llaves muertas y sin energía, mientras que la _Sage's Stone_ en su mano derecha, aún con su llavero, permanecía igual.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _187-In the ashes- _(**Soundtrack: **_Tales of Symphonia)_

Estaba en el suelo, pero aún conciente. Sin embargo, sentía que ya no tenía fuerzas ni para ponerse de pie nuevamente, como si su cuerpo se hubiera adormecido por completo. Varias imágenes pasaban por su mente; rostros, lugares, personas, nombres… todo pasaba por su mente. Entonces, ciertas imágenes comenzaron a cambiar, como si fuera un canal de televisión perdiendo poco a poco la señal, antes de perderla por completo.

"¿Q-que pasa?" se preguntó la joven con temor. "Papá… ¿P-porqué no puedo recordar el rostro de mi papá?"

"Ese eslabón de tu memoria se ha separado del resto."

Kristal miró hacia el frente, aún en el suelo, viendo a su rival.

"¿Q-que dices?"

"Te lo dije: destruiré tu _Chain of Memories_, o más bien, separaré los eslabones. Cada recuerdo es un eslabón, y cada recuerdo conecta a otro. Si pierdes un eslabón, todos los que estaban unidos a él desaparecen. Al no recordar la imagen de tu padre, no podrás recordar ni como es, ni como se llama."

Al escuchar esto, Kristal entró en desesperación, en especial al darse cuenta de que ya no recordaba a su maestro ni al compañero de equipo al que le gustaba mucho tocar sus pechos en _Shadow Realm_… de hecho, ya no recordaba a nadie de ese mundo, sólo sabía que había 'alguien' ahí… y esa sensación estaba desapareciendo poco a poco.

"Veo que sigues perdiendo memorias a cada momento… me alegra." Dijo Exus, dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia su trono. "Fuiste muy terca, Kristal, por eso tuve que llegar a estos extremos. Pero eso me conviene, ya que, cuando todo esto pase, podré acomodar tus recuerdos a como me plazca; podría fabricarte una nueva vida… incluso podría tomar el lugar de tu querido 'Alan-kun'."

"A-aunque o-olvide a todos, n-nunca olvidaré a Alan-kun… ¡Nunca!"

"Lo harás en un momento. Olvidarás todo de él, incluyendo eso tan especial que sientes por ese chico… y no podrás evitarlo. Ese es, el castigo por haberte enfrentado a un dios."

Kristal alzó la mirada, mirando como Exus se alejaba para ir a su trono, apenas pudiendo distinguirlo.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó. "Si eres tan poderoso, ¿por qué permitiste que llegáramos hasta aquí?"

"¿Por qué, dices?" se preguntó Exus con curiosidad.

"Si… tienes la fuerza para detenernos a todos. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?"

"Tengo un plan, uno para el cual necesito su ayuda."

"¿Plan?"

"Bien, como estás por olvidar todos tus recuerdos, incluyendo los de esta conversación, te lo diré." Dijo el dios _Anubis_, sentándose en su trono y mirando a la joven. "Los quiero a ustedes."

"¿A nosotros?"

"Si; a los _N-Warriors_ que han entrado a esta galaxia a detenerme. Los necesito a ustedes trece, que han entrado a mis dominios, enfrentando peligros y adversidades. Ustedes son la clave de mi plan… o más bien, sus lados oscuros."

"¿De que estás hablando?"

"Dime, Kristal, ¿recuerdas algo que haya pasado antes de que me hubieran enviado por el _Portón de Espejo_ luego del combate en _Transverse Planet_?"

"¿Luego de la pelea?"

"Oh, cierto, quizás ya no recuerdes eso. Antes de entrar al portal, lancé cinco esferas oscuras hacia ustedes, esferas que impactaron en ti, Alan, y los otros tres _Keybladers _de ese momento… creo que se llamaban Ash, Tai y Takato."

"¿Qué nos hiciste?"

"Nada… aún. Mis planes no era hacerles algo en ese momento, sino de hacerles algo después."

"¿Qué quieres hacernos?"

"Despertar el poder oscuro que está dentro de sus corazones, aquel poder oscuro que los _N-Warriors_ han mantenido sellados dentro de ellos por millones de años. Dicho de forma simple; quiero convertirlos en _Heartless_."

"¿Que?¿Q-que estás diciendo?" cuestionó una Kristal sorprendida por lo que escuchaba.

"Así es, es algo que quiero hacer. Anteriormente, los _N-Warriors_ podían llamar el poder de la oscuridad dentro de ellos para convertirse en _Heartless_ y así aumentar sus poderes, pero ellos comenzaron a ser corrompidos por la oscuridad y terminaron volviéndose _Heartless_ por completo… y debo decir que unos muy poderosos. Ese poder se ha perdido con los milenios, y yo pienso recuperarlo… pero para eso, necesito que sean al menos tan fuertes como un _Pharaohn_ para cumplir con los requisitos para no convertirse en un _Heartless_ por completo, ya que no me servirían."

"E-entonces, toda esta guerra contra el _Nintenverse_ fue…"

"Exacto; para hacer que ustedes vinieran. Verás, Kristal, sabía que si atacaba el _Nintenverse_ con mi fuerza militar, ustedes, al verse superados, tendrían que venir a matarme. Los dejé entrar a mis dominios y esperar a que vinieran por mi."

"E-entonces, los… los… los…" dijo Kristal, tratando de recordar algo que, al parecer, ya lo olvidó por completo.

"¿_Pharaohns_? Si, ellos fueron también parte de mi plan; como obstáculos para que así ustedes se volvieran lo suficientemente fuertes como para vencerlos y cumplir mis planes. Como verás, mi querida Kristal, todo, está en mis planes."

"M-maldito."

El hechicero oscuro sólo cerró sus ojos, pensando en todo lo que había pasado para que los jóvenes N-Warriors llegaran hasta este punto, casi por llegar con él; todas las adversidades que superaron, todos los combates que tuvieron, todos los enemigos que tuvieron que vencer para volverse muy fuertes… todo eso, parte de su plan.

"¿Sigues conciente, Kristal?¿O es que acaso ya no recuerdas quien eres?" cuestionó Exus con cierta burla.

"E-Exus… p-pagarás por todo."

"Oh, veo que aún no pierdes todas tus memorias. Supongo que estás aferrándote a ellas para no soltarlas… pero eso no servirá de nada; no importa cuanto lo intentes, al final no recordarás nada de lo que haya pasado en tu vida hasta el día de hoy, ni eventos felices o tristes, importantes o no… tu mismo ser dejará de existir."

"No te sald-dras con la tuya, Exus. A-Alan-kun vendrá y te vencerá, lo sé."

"¿Sigues diciendo disparates aún sin la mitad de tus recuerdos?¿Acaso sigues sin entender que-?"

"No, sé que eres un _Guardián_, el dios de esta galaxia… pero, no importa quien seas, al final, te derrotaremos, eso lo sé."

"Humanos como ustedes nunca podrán derrotar a un dios. Eso es una tontería."

"¿T-tontería? L-los _Saints_ de _Athena_ pueden vencer a los dioses. Eso significa que nosotros, los _N-Warriors_, que tenemos la sangre de ellos en nuestras venas, podemos hacer lo mismo. Así como vencimos a _Morganna_ en _Céfiro_…"

"¿_Morganna_?¿Esa _Guardiana_ de segunda?¿Crees que con vencerla ya tienen lo que se necesita para vencerme a mi? Eres graciosa, Kristal."

"¿Q-que te hace g-gracia?"

"_Morganna_ era una _Guardiana_ de bajo nivel, una que no se compara conmigo en lo más mínimo. La diferencia entre ella y yo es la misma que la de un elefante y un gusano… y eso es usando su poder al máximo, claro está."

"¿S-su poder al máximo?"

"¿Acaso lo olvidaste? Cuando fue expulsada de su galaxia, _Morganna_ perdió sus poderes divinos y se volvió 'mortal'. Así es como la enfrentaron ustedes; débil, sin recursos, y sin poder divino. Yo soy superior a ella en todos los aspectos, y eso lo he probado ahora que te he vencido, a ti, que ahora tienes el poder suficiente como para vencer a la _Morganna_ que te enfrentaste hace unos días de unos cuantos golpes. ¿Sigues creyendo que tu querido 'Alan-kun' podrá vencerme?"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _200-Roxas- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

Kristal no respondió de inmediato… quizás sea porque ya había olvidado todo recuerdo en su interior, algo que hacía sonreír a Exus… hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

"... si, él lo hará…"

"¿Que?" cuestionó el _Guardián_ con cierta incredulidad.

"Él podrá vencerte, acabará con tus malévolos planes y volveremos juntos al _Nintenverse_… donde, él y yo, seguiremos siendo pareja. E-Exus, no importa lo que hagas, nunca podrás separarnos."

El portador del poder de _Anubis_ se quedó mirando a Kristal con seriedad y algo de indiferencia, sentado en su trono, señal de su poderío. Se quedó pensando un rato en lo que había dicho la hechicera del _Nintenverse_, permaneciendo callado ante la joven… antes de sonreír con malicia.

"Muy bien, veo que no quieres entender, y por eso tendré que castigarte."

"¿Q-que?" cuestionó la _N-Warrior_ con confusión.

"Si, te castigaré… pero de forma indirecta y más dolorosa para ti… y tu querido 'Alan-kun' será la victima."

"¿Q-que le vas a hacer?"

"Es simple: me enfrentaré a él, verá lo que te hice y se lanzará contra mi una y otra vez, intentando vencerme debido a la furia que contiene. Sin embargo, eso lo cansará y lastimará. Cuando ya no pueda hacer nada por si mismo, acomodaré los recuerdos dentro de tu mente para que así solamente me sirvas a mi."

"P-pero…"

"Si, y después, al servirme únicamente a mi, te ordenaré matarlo lentamente. Ya puedo imaginármelo; la mirada de terror, dolor y traición en sus ojos cuando la mujer que ama lo mate a sangre fría, lenta y dolorosamente… y lo mejor de todo, Kristal, es que ya no podrás hacer nada porque ya no lo recordarás. Entrarás al mundo de la oscuridad, pensando en mi plan, y nunca sabrás si se efectuó o no. Si, ese será tu castigo por ser tan necia y no aceptarme como tu nuevo dios."

"¡D-deja a Alan-kun en paz!¡Él no h-ha hecho nada contra ti!"

"Me ha desafiado, y eso es razón suficiente para mi. Además, eso no va contra él, sino contra ti. Él es la persona más importante para ti y, al lastimarlo, te castigo a ti." Dijo Exus, riendo arrogantemente. "Ahora, Kristal, pierde lo último de tus recuerdos y cae en la oscuridad."

Kristal intentó ponerse de pie, o al menos lanzarle un último hechizo mientras estaba en el suelo. Pero su cuerpo no respondía para nada… ya había olvidado como usarlo correctamente, al igual que varios hechizos ya eran vagos en su mente. El proceso de perdida de memoria se aceleró, e iba perdiendo recuerdos más y más rápido; personas, rostros, nombres, lugares, hechizos… todo estaba desapareciendo de su mente. Lo último que le quedaba era la imagen de ese chico de la cual estaba enamorada, aquel con el que quería pasar toda su vida… y también estaba desapareciendo. La imagen en su mente comenzó a destellar, como si la televisión perdiera la señal de un canal, comenzando a verse borroso y en estática. Al final, desapareció por completo.

'_A-Alan-kun…'_ pensó por última vez, antes de que ese nombre desapareciera de su mente para siempre.

* * *

Un fuerte destello golpeó la cabeza del joven de golpe, haciendo que se detuviera por completo, llamando la atención de su compañero, quien vio que él estaba con sus ojos abiertos.

"¿Qué sucede, Alan?" cuestionó Fly con curiosidad.

"K-Kristal…" respondió él en voz baja, aún en estado de shock. "E-el aura de Kristal… desapareció."

"¡¿Que?!"

* * *

"¿Qué sucede, Zero?" preguntó Haseo al ver al _Hunter_ carmesí a su lado, aún corriendo, apretando sus dientes.

"La presencia de Kristal ha desparecido." Respondió el guerrero carmesí con enfado.

"¿Qué dices?"

"Si… desapareció por completo."

* * *

"¡Rayos!" dijo X con enfado. "¡Vamos, Takato!"

"¡Si, ya voy!" respondió el joven _Tamer_, corriendo detrás de él.

* * *

"K-Kristal…"

"¡Lucy!" exclamó Raichu, viendo que la joven _Magic Knight/N-Warrior_ se detuvo detrás de él. "¡Hay que seguir y llegar donde está Kristal para ver que pasó!"

"S-si, tienes razón…"

* * *

"¡¿Que?!" cuestionó Tai al sentir la presencia desaparecer.

"¡Oh, no!¡Kristal!" exclamó Dawn, llevándose las manos a su boca. "Ella… ella está…"

"¡Apresúrate, Dawn, no hay tiempo que perder!"

* * *

'_Esto está mal.'_ Pensó Ash, mientras corría por el planeta donde estaba. _'Si Kristal perdió contra Anubis, entonces…'_

* * *

"…_Anubis_ es más fuerte de lo que pensamos." Dijo Obi-Wan, sintiendo la desaparición de la presencia de una _N-Warrior_. "Haru, habrá que prepararnos para el combate."

"¡Lo sé!" respondió el _Rave Master_, apretando los puños con fuerza. _'¡Maldición!'_

* * *

Mientras luchaba, un destello golpeó sus cabezas, llamando su atención. Mimi miró en dirección a la presencia desaparecida, mientras que rock, quien seguía luchando contra Hamon, _Keyblade_ contra hacha, sólo podía pensar.

"Esa fue… el aura de Kristal." Dijo Mimi para si misma.

'_¿Acaso es muy tarde?'_ pensó Rock, mientras empleaba fuerzas para evitar ser aniquilado por su enemigo.

En los aires, Goku, quien luchaba contra Vegeta, sintió la presencia desvanecerse y perdió la concentración un segundo… lo suficiente como para que su oponente lo golpeara con fuerza y mandara al suelo, cientos de metros debajo de ellos.

* * *

Todos los héroes que estaban en la galaxia _Duat_ sintieron la desaparición del aura de Kristal y se apresuraron, esperando poder, al menos, poder llegar a tiempo para vencer a _Anubis_.

* * *

Alan, quien se había detenido por la desaparición del aura de Kristal, seguía en shock, a pesar de todos los intentos de Fly por despertarlo. Entonces, su mirada cambió a una llena de odio, rencor y dolor, mirando hacia el frente, en dirección a donde se dirigía.

"¿Qué pasó, Kristal?" se dijo a si mismo, mirando a su compañero. "Fly, apresurémonos a la pirámide de _Anubis_."

"Si, eso estaba pensando." Respondió el _Dragon Knight_ seriamente. "Hay que ver que fue lo que pasó."

"¡Vamos!"

Con esto dicho, los dos continuaron su marcha, así como otros héroes, dirigiéndose al centro de la galaxia, donde _Anubis_ los esperaba… mirando a Kristal con indiferencia…

**Fin del Capitulo 68

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. ¡Maldición!¡No tengo tiempo para ver que más está ocurriendo en el _Nintenverse_!¡Debo rescatar a Kristal!

**Raichu****:** Oye, no eres el único que sufre… y no te preocupes, sólo será un momento…

**Alan****: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**Héroes del Nintenverse, pt. 8.**_

**Alan: **¡No tengo tiempo para esto!

**Raichu:** oh cielos…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice: **Disculpen por no haber subido la semana pasada, se me presentó unas cosas y tuve problemas con el capítulo, por eso no pude subirlo. Bueno, ahora si pude =) ¿Que les pareció? El poder de Anubis es, por ahora, simplemente superior a cualquier enemigo al que los N-Warriors se han enfrentado antes; si Kristal, quien supuestamente es la más poderosa en cuanto a hechizos se refiere, no pudo siquiera tocarlo, ¿como lo vencerán? Eso lo veremos despues._

_Bueno, resolviendo algunas preguntas: Si, de preferencia necesito que TODOS los que me pidieron salir en el fanfic me envíen sus datos... y, los que eligieron ser N-Warriors, una descripción de sus Keyblades, aunque sea en texto... pueden basarse en las Keyblades de Kingdom Hearts, pero necesito una descripción de la llave (Tamaño, forma, color, etc...) y el "tema" de esta ( Tema me refiero a, por ejemplo; la Courage Crest de Tai tiene a Wargreymon de tema, la Lugia Key de Ash tiene a Lugia, la X-Buster Key de X tiene a... X de tema, etc...) el tema puede ser un personaje O una serie de anime/tv. Si el tema de la llave choca con algo que tengo pensado a futuro, pediré que lo vuelvan a pensar. El tamaño de la llave lo tengo en 4 tamaños: chico (tamaño de Kingdom Key), mediano (tamaño de Oblivion Key, Oathkeeper Key, Frozen Terra y Sage's Stone Key), largo (Tamaño de la Metal Chocobo Key, Rayquaza Key), o muy largo (One Winged Angel Key, Courage Crest Key, Decaforce Key, Z-Saber Key). Normalmente los muy largos, o son delgados como una katana, o anchos como la espada de Haru o Cloud. Para más información, un mensaje o hablenme al msn, aunque aparezca como "No Disponible". Esta podría ser una oportunidad para cambiar algo del personaje, si es que no les agradó algo o quieren cambiarle._

_Si, he leido el manga de Bleach, pero quiero saber más de esa forma de Ichigo antes de meterla.  
_

_Bueno, creo que es todo... el otro fin, espero, poder subir dos capítulos de Héroes del Nintenverse..._

_Sobres._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	70. Cap 69: Héroes del Nintenverse, Pt8

**_3/FEB/2010

* * *

_**

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

Kristal, la _Dark Magician Girl_ de _Shadow Realm_, liberó el siguiente nivel del _Súper N-Warrior_ y se enfrentó a Exus. Lamentablemente, ni esto fue capaz de detener al _Guardián_ oscuro, quien decidió borrarle la memoria para así iniciar de nuevo y poder controlarla a su antojo.

Mientras, los demás héroes sintieron la presencia de Kristal desaparecer, lo cual les preocupó mucho. ¿Podrán ellos rescatar a su compañera del terrible poder del _Guardián Anubis_?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 69: Héroes del Nintenverse, pt8. _**

**_La amenaza de los First Primes pt3._**

_-Planeta: Tierra 021; Cybera-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _154-Sacred Moon - _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

Como muchos otros, _**Cybera**_ estaba siendo asediado por los ataques de los _Ha'taks_ y, si bien ese mundo era un poco más avanzado que los demás (Aproximadamente el año 2050), las armas humanas no eran efectivas contra las defensas y armas de los _Egypterans_. Grandes ciudades eran devastadas por ataques desde la atmosfera, sin muchas posibilidades de contra atacar.

En Londres, los tres soldados _Cyborgs_ se habían separado para poder proteger a los _Humanos_ que huían de la ciudad de los _Snake Soldiers_ que los perseguían sin parar. Los dos _Cyborgs_, 004 Albert Heinrich y 009 Joe Shimamura, se encargaban de lo que ocurría a nivel del suelo, mientras que 002 Jet Link usaba su habilidad para volar para ir de zona en zona, buscando refugiados o enemigos que perseguían civiles, alertando a los otros dos… y esto lo hacía volando algo bajo para no ser detectado y derribado por el _Ha'taks_ que sobrevolaba la ciudad.

Varios _Snake Soldiers_ disparaban a una silueta que se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos a una gran velocidad por la calle donde estaban, intentando darle con sus _Staff Weapons_ en sus brazos o con sus _Arm Machine Guns_ en sus muñecas, pero sin éxito. La silueta se acercó a ellos y, velozmente, los golpeó a todos en la nuca, desmayándolos de inmediato. La silueta se detuvo, revelando ser el _Cyborg_ 009, Joe Shimamura, usando su alta velocidad para noquear a todo soldado que viera. El joven sacó su pistola de rayos y disparo… contra los _Staff Weapons _y las _Arm Machine Guns_, destruyéndolas o dejándolas incapacitadas para atacar.

"Siete menos… faltan miles." Comentó el joven para si mismo, mirando algunas columnas de humo que se lograban ver a la distancia entre los edificios. "¿Cuánto tiempo más estaremos peleando así?"

"_009, ¿Puedes escucharme?" _se escuchó una voz en el ambiente, como si fuera una radio o comunicador. Joe llevó su mano derecha a su oído derecho, presionando un comunicador alrededor de esta.

"Aquí 009, ¿Qué sucede, 002?"

-

"Ya he revisado la zona sur de la ciudad; no he encontrado más soldados." Respondió el _Cyborg_ 002, Jet, usando sus cohetes en sus piernas para mantenerse flotando a unos quince metros del suelo. "De hecho, he visto a varios soldados enemigos retirarse a la nave madre al norte de aquí; supongo que se han de estar reagrupando o algo."

"_Ya veo… entonces haremos lo mismo."_

"Muy bien, me comunicaré con 004 y nos encontraremos contigo."

"_Me parece bien, aquí los esperaré."_

"Bien… oh, por cierto, hace rato logré captar una transmisión del Dr. Gilmore hace unos minutos."

"_¿Que?¿Aún puedes captar las señales de él?"_

"Bueno, mi comunicador es más efectivo que el tuyo o el de 004. Logré captarlas por error; según dice, el profesor estaba dando ordenes a los otros para desplegar el _Genesis._"

"_¿El Genesis?¿Hablas de esa nave grande que el profesor estaba intentando crear?¿Ya está en operación?"_

"Eso parece, o al menos parcialmente. Lo que sé es que los demás están desplegando el _Genesis_ para enfrentarse a las naves enemigas, que creo que son seis las que atacan este mundo."

"_Sé que el Genesis es una nave de combate, pero ¿podrá contra las naves enemigas?"_

"Eso no lo sé… es por eso que tenía pensado robar la que está en la ciudad y ayudarlos… no sé lo que digas tu."

"Creo que no tenemos más opción; reunámonos y veremos que hacer."

"Muy bien, cambio y fuera." Expresó Jet, presionando el comunicador en su oído nuevamente, antes de partir en busca de su otro compañero.

-

Joe hizo lo mismo con su comunicador, terminando la transmisión y mirando a su alrededor. Si, los soldados que había derrotado seguían inconcientes y, por la fuerza de su golpe, quizás lo seguirán por varias horas, pero para ese entonces ya no tendrán armas y tendrán que retirarse. El joven _Cyborg_ permaneció ahí, sin decir nada más, pensando en como su vida ha ido cambiando poco a poco. Apenas se dio cuenta y todo el planeta entró en guerra con una fuerza alienígena que, extrañamente, parecían _Humanos_, hasta el más mínimo detalle. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Quizás nunca lo sabría.

Pero ya no tenía caso pensarlo; debía continuar con la misión que ellos mismos se habían fijado; defender a los indefensos.

'_Bueno, quizás sea mejor encontrarme con ellos en algún lugar en vez de esperarlos a que vengan aquí.'_ Pensó el joven _Cyborg_, sabiendo que sería más rápido que él se reuniera con sus compañeros que ellos con él… después de todo, él era el de la súper velocidad.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _171-Enemy unseen- _(**Soundtrack: **_Bleach)_

Joe estaba por activar su acelerador, cuando, a una cuadra de él, pudo observar como una persona, de casi dos metros de alto, se acercaba caminando, escondida por una delgada capa de polvo que estaba en ese lugar. Cuando pasó el polvo, Joe rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era un enemigo, debido a la armadura que traía puesta. Sacó su pistola de rayos y apuntó al desconocido, no queriendo perder mucho tiempo en eso.

"¡Alto!" exclamó Joe con autoridad. "¿Quién eres tu?"

"¿Por qué preguntas mi nombre si no te has presentado tu?" cuestionó el desconocido, aún avanzando hacia Joe, quien estaba ya a unos veinte metros de distancia.

"¡Dije alto!" volvió a exclamar Joe. "¡Si no te detienes, dispararé!"

"¿Por qué no lo intentas? Si de verdad quisieras dispararme, por ser tu enemigo, ya lo hubieras hecho, ¿No es así?"

"Preferiría resolver esto de manera pacífica."

"Es una lástima, ya que no podrás."

"Yo te lo advertí."

Entonces, en lugar de disparar, Joe activó su acelerador y corrió hacia el desconocido con la intención de dejarlo fuera de combate. Pero, para su sorpresa, el sujeto sólo sonrió… y rápidamente levantó su mano derecha y sorprendentemente sujetó a 009 del cuello, deteniéndolo en el acto. Joe se sorprendió por esta proeza, no porque lo hubiera detenido, sino porque lo detuvo _**cuando**_ su acelerador estaba activado, algo que, si mal no recordaba, nadie lo había hecho antes así de fácil.

Joe levantó su pistola de rayos, queriendo forzar al sujeto a soltarlo, pero este rápidamente lo sujetó de su muñeca con su otra mano libre y, lenta y dolorosamente, comenzó a apartarlo de su rostro, antes de apretar su mano lo suficiente como para hacer que Joe soltara su arma. Ya si esta, el sujeto levantó al _Cyborg_ del suelo, haciendo que los pies del joven no pudieran tocar el piso y así ahogarlo con mayor facilidad.

"Puedo ver que tienes velocidad, muchacho." Comentó el sujeto con arrogancia. "Sin embargo, yo puedo moverme a un ochenta por ciento de la velocidad de la luz; tu velocidad para mi no significa mucho."

"¿Q-q-quien e-e-eres?"

"Te responderé: me llamo Jonsu, el _First Prime_ que sirve al _Pharaohn_ Devian… y tu, muchacho, eres mi presa." Expresó, levantando su mano izquierda un poco, reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía en esta, lo suficiente como para hacer desaparecer varias calles de la ciudad. "Despídete, mucha-"

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera terminar, un misil impactó en la espalda del _First Prime_, explotando y provocando que soltara a Joe mientras eran en vuelto en una bola de fuego. El joven _Cyborg_ usó su acelerador para rápidamente apartarse de ahí y no salir quemado por la explosión resultante, tomando varias bocanadas de aire que ya necesitaba. Algo captó la atención en el cielo, por lo que alzó la vista, dándose cuenta de lo que era.

"Veo que llegamos a tiempo, ¿no es así, 009?" cuestionó Albert Heinrich, el 004, un hombre de cabello blanco y, extrañamente, ojos del mismo color… quien era sujetado por Jet. La pierna derecha de Albert estaba 'abierta' de la rodilla, mostrando un lanzamisiles que formaba su muslo.

"¡004, 002!¡Me alegro que hayan llegado!"

"Puedo verlo." Expresó Jet, descendiendo para estar junto a Joe y dejando a Albert a lado. "Llegamos a tiempo y vimos que estabas en problemas, por lo que decidimos venir a darte una ayuda… y darle un saludo al que te atrapó."

"Eso si que fue un saludo."

Los tres _Cyborg_s voltearon con asombro hacia las llamas donde se encontraba el _First Prime_ quien, increíblemente, salía de estas sin ninguna herida aparente.

"¡Es imposible!¡Fue un impacto directo!" exclamó Jet con asombro.

"¿Es alguna clase de robot o _Cyborg_ como nosotros?" cuestionó Albert, apretando sus dientes al ver lo que pasaba.

"No lo sé." Respondió Joe. "Pero algo me dice que no es un robot."

"Así que, ustedes son los héroes de este mundo." Dijo Jonsu, saliendo por completo de las llamas. "Intrigante, puedo ver que tienen habilidades extrañas. Bueno, supongo que será mejor ponerlos a prueba, ¿no es así?" cuestionó el _First Prime_, invocando un par de tonfa doradas, cada una con un largo superior al de unas tonfa normales. Ante esto, los tres _Cyborg_s se colocaron en guardia.

"Tengan cuidado, no sabemos de lo que pueda ser capaz." Dijo Joe con seriedad.

"Lo sabemos." Respondió Albert. "Si sobrevivió a un misil, no es alguien común."

"He, veremos que tan rudo es." Expresó Jet con cierta arrogancia. "Ataquémoslo los tres juntos."

"Si, vamos."

Los tres _Humanos_ cibernéticos esperaron a que su rival hiciera un movimiento, ya que no querían cometer un error… que podría ser el último.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 098; Duelmo-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _172-Confrontation- _(**Soundtrack: **_Bleach)_

Una gran porción de la ciudad de _Domino_ estaba ya en ruinas, luego del intenso ataque de las fuerzas de _Anubis_. Ni siquiera los nuevos cazas de Kaiba pudieron evitar que esa parte de la ciudad fuera aniquilada por completo y, de hecho, varios fueron derribados por las fuerzas enemigas. Cientos de _Snake Soldiers_ marchaban por las calles de esa área, cerciorándose de que no hubiera más sobrevivientes.

Al frente de todos, mirando la operación, estaba el _First Prime_ que los comandaba, de pie sobre los restos de un edificio derrumbado.

"Si, muy bien." Comentó el guerrero, un hombre de ya edad avanzada, tanto que ya había llegado a un punto en el que caminaba jorobado y su cabello se había vuelto blanco por completo. "Sigan así, mis tropas, destruyan todo lo que se encuentre a su paso. ¡Háganlo en el nombre de su emperador!" exclamó, alzando el largo bastón que tenía en su mano derecha, tan largo que parecía una lanza.

Pero, de pronto, el anciano tuvo que darse la vuelta y levantar su bastón para bloquear dos cortes de lo que parecían ser espadas, manteniendo su posición a pesar de lo poderosos que fueron los cortes, antes de, con un poco de fuerza, empujar ambas armas, y a sus dueños, hacia atrás. El _First Prime_ miró a los dos que lo habían atacado, notando que eran dos jóvenes, portando armaduras y, lo más interesante, tenían _Keyblades_.

"Oh, vaya, vaya, vaya, miren esto." Comentó para si mismo. "¿Qué es lo que veo aquí?¿Dos _N-Warriors_ acaso?"

"¿Eres el líder de esta invasión?" cuestionó Yugi, quien portaba una armadura dorada como las _Zodiacal Armors_, aunque no era similar a ellas.

"Si, lo soy, al menos el de este planeta."

"¡Perfecto!¡Lo encontramos!" exclamó Jaden, usando su _Winged Kuriboh Armor_. "Sólo tenemos que derrotarlo y esto terminará."

"¿Sólo tendrán que…-?¡HA!¡No me hagan reír!¿De verdad creen que un par de niños podrán derrotarme?¡Ilusos!¿Con quien creen con el que están hablando?"

"¡No nos interesa!" exclamó Yugi, sujetando su _Keyblade_ con fuerza. "¡No permitiremos que sigas atacando nuestro mundo!"

"¿Y creen tener la fuerza para vencerme?¿A mi, Telak, _First Prime_ del _Pharaohn_ _of Ra_?"

"Al final te presentaste." Dijo Jaden, sonriendo, mientras se colocaba en guardia. "Bueno, al menos ya no serás un sujeto misterioso."

"Eso no importa, los venceré de una vez y luego mis tropas derrotarán a los demás ejércitos de este planeta…"

"Deja adivinar: 'en el nombre de nuestro señor _Anubis_', ¿no?"

"Cerca; ¡en _**mi**_ nombre!"

"Oh, vaya, que extraño; normalmente todos con los que peleamos en este mundo han dicho 'en nombre de _Anubis_', nunca han mencionado tu nombre."

"Es porque nuestro señor _Anubis_ es nuestro dios… ¡Pero ellos luchan por mi, en mi nombre, bajo mis ordenes!"

"Creo que nos tocó alguien muy creído en si mismo, ¿no, Yugi?"

"Eso parece." Respondió el joven de cabello multicolor. "Pero eso no importa ahora; tenemos que detenerlo para parar esta invasión."

"Estoy contigo."

"Muy bien, si así lo quieren." Expresó Telak, girando su bastón varias veces. "¡No tendré piedad! Quiero que me muestra sus fuerzas." Comentó, señalando a Yugi. "En especial tu, aquel que tiene el corazón, _The Heart_, del cuerpo original de mi maestro."

"¿El corazón, _Heart_, de tu maestro?¿De que hablas?"

"Eso no importa… ¡En guardia!" exclamó Telak, lanzándose contra los dos _N-Warriors_ a una velocidad impresionante, tanto que por poco los tomaba por sorpresa.

* * *

_-Planeta:__ Digital World East__ -_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _165-Hospital Battle- _(**Soundtrack: **_Gears of Wars II)_

"_¡HAND OF FATE!_"

Un impacto de energía sagrada color amarilla impactó en varios _Snake Soldiers_, mandándolos al suelo. Sin embargo, varios más salieron de atrás de ellos y accionaron sus armas, disparando en contra de quien los había atacado; un ángel de seis alas blancas, que sujetaba en su mano derecha un báculo dorado. El ángel usó dicho báculo para bloquear los disparos de energía que venían hacia él, regresando algunos en contra de sus agresores. Nuevamente, el ángel reunió energía en su mano izquierda, dando un puñetazo que liberó energía hacia sus oponentes. Pero los _Snake Soldiers_, sabiendo como es que atacaba, estaban preparados para esto; uno de ellos portaba un escudo de energía en su brazo izquierdo, se colocó frente a la formación y recibió el ataque de lleno, neutralizando.

"¡Rayos!… _¡GOD TYPHOON!_"

Girando su báculo dorado, el ángel generó un poderoso tornado que sorprendió a los soldados, quienes tuvieron que resguardarse detrás de los escombros que había en el lugar. Cuando el tornado cesó y pudieron abrir sus ojos, el ángel ya no estaba, dejando en su lugar unas cuantas plumas de sus alas.

"¡Búsquenlo!" exclamó uno de los soldados.

El lugar; la gran ciudad del _Digital World_, una que, como varias ciudades humanas en otros mundos, estaba bajo ataque por ser un objetivo muy evidente. ¿Pero como pueden atacar un mundo digital? No se sabe… pero lo están haciendo.

Los _Snake Soldiers_ han estado atacando la ciudad, buscando a _Digimons_ sobrevivientes y así aniquilarlos… una tarea difícil por dos razones: 1- a diferencia de los _Humanos_, los _Digimons_ pueden defenderse por su propia cuenta, en especial si están en etapa _Champion_ o _Perfect_; y 2- desde que entraron al _Digital World_, por medio de naves de combate, claro está, la gran mayoría de sus equipos comenzaron a fallar; sólo los avanzados sistemas de los _Ha'taks_ y sus armas eran inmunes a lo que fuera que estuviera afectando sus demás aparatos. Esta era la razón por la que los _Snake Soldiers_ no podían usar sus escáneres o algo parecido para buscar _Digimons_, por lo que tenían que hacerlo a la antigua.

Varios soldados seguían corriendo por las calles de la ciudad, buscando _Digimons_ sobrevivientes, mientras que, en un quinto piso de un edificio abandonado, el ángel los miraba desde las sombras… junto con otra persona más pequeña que él.

"¿Se han ido?" cuestionó el, al parecer, joven humano.

"Si, ya se han ido… por ahora." Respondió el ángel con seriedad, mirando al joven.

"Angemon, ¿Estás bien? Tienes un ala herida."

"Si, estoy bien, ya sanará."

"Me alegro."

"T.K., ¿Qué está pasando?¿Quienes son estos humanos que atacan todo lo que ven?"

"No me mires a mi, estoy tan sorprendido que tu; que humanos hayan entrado al _Digital World_ es algo que no me lo puedo imaginar."

"¿Qué Izzy no digo algo referente a esto?¿Algo que la dimensión entre los mundos se había debilitado?"

"Si, dijo algo así… sólo que no dijo dimensión, sino 'plano', que la línea que divide el plano digital y el real se había roto o algo así. No alcancé a escucharlo, ya que nos atacaron esos sujeto."

"Si, lo sé… pero se me hace muy extraño; las armas que usan estos '_Humanos_' son muy diferentes a las de tu mundo… son mucho más avanzadas."

"¿Insinúas que pueden ser extraterrestres?"

"No lo sé… pero no puedo quitarme esa idea de la mente; que ellos no son del mundo humano."

"Si, también pienso lo mismo…" comentó el joven rubio, golpeando un poco la pared detrás de él. "Rayos, si no nos hubiéramos separado de Izzy y Ken, ellos nos habrían explicado mejor la situación. Ojala que estén bien."

"Lo estarán, Tentomon y Wormmon están con ellos."

"Si, tienes razón… será mejor movernos, no vayan a encontrarnos."

"Pero si ya lo hice."

Los dos, Humano y _Digimon_, voltearon a ver a la puerta de la habitación donde estaban, viendo que se trataba de una mujer de cabello corto color morado y de ojos amarillos, portando una armadura similar a la de los _Snake Soldiers_. Angemon se colocó frente al joven Humano, sujetando su báculo con ambas manos.

"¿Quién eres tu, mujer?" cuestionó el ángel _Digimon_.

"Me llamo Seshat, uno de los _First Primes_ del _Pharaohn_ Hamon… y no se molesten en presentarse, ya que al final, me da lo mismo." Expresó la mujer, levantando su mano izquierda y encararla hacia los dos, reuniendo energía en ella… una que Angemon notó de inmediato.

"¡Cuidado, T.K.!" exclamó el _Digimon_, justo antes de lanzarse hacia el Humano para protegerlo del ataque de la _First Prime_; varias ráfagas de energía similares al _Plasma de Relámpago_ del caballero dorado Aioria de Leo.

Lo siguiente que se supo fue que hubo una gran explosión en el piso donde estaban ellos… antes de que el edificio completo colapsara.

* * *

_-Planeta:__ Digital World South__ -_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _177-Rockvale Temple (Outside)- _(**Soundtrack: **_The Legend of Zelda, Majoras Mask)_

El grupo de Henry, Juri, Kazy y Kenta, acompañados de sus respectivos _Digimons_, se encontraba caminando por en medio del desierto, el mismo por el que caminó Takato algunos meses atrás antes de encontrarse con el grupo de héroes de otros mundos. Ellos se encontraban escapando de los invasores, y que ellos al fin habían podido atravesar la barrera que protegía ese _Digital World_. Mientras caminaban por el desierto, al parecer, Henry les estaba diciendo algo muy importante.

"¿A que te refieres con que la barrera entre los planos se ha roto?" cuestionó Kazu, su rostro mostrando una gran confusión.

"Es la razón más simple que puede explicar lo que está pasando." Respondió el joven artista marcial, su fiel Terriermon sobre su cabeza. "Eso es lo que he pensado."

"Eso no responde mi pregunta: ¿A que te refieres?"

"Henry, por favor, ¿Podrías explicarlo más claramente?" cuestionó Juri, caminando detrás de él, también algo confundida.

"Miren: según he pensado, existen varios _planos_ en este universo en el que vivimos; nuestro mundo se encuentra en el plano real, mientras que el _Digital World_ se encuentra en el plano digital. Cuando me encontré a Takato, él me dijo que la barrera entre ambos planos se estaba debilitando, lo que estaba haciendo que ambos se unieran en uno… bueno, unirse es decirlo mal; en realidad, el plano digital está siendo asimilado por el real."

"Yo sigo sin entender." Dijo Kazu, llevando ambas manos a su nuca.

"¡Sin entender, sin entender!" expresó el robot que iba caminando detrás de él.

"¡Que consigas tus propias frases, Guardomon!"

"Lo siento…"

"Bien, lo diré más fácil." Expresó Henry, suspirando un poco. "Imagina dos pedazos de papel, uno rojo que representa el mundo real y uno azul que representa el _Digital World_, ambos papeles sostenidos de forma paralela, separados por un espacio vacío. Este espacio vacío es la barrera que las divide. Ahora, si la barrera se debilita, entonces ambos papeles se acercan hasta que se unen. Aquí viene lo extraño de todo esto…"

"¿No es ya muy extraño?"

"Deja terminar; cuando ambos papeles se unen, en lugar de quedar uno de color morado, queda uno que es rojo, representando el mundo real, con varios puntos azules, lo que queda del digital. ¿Qué tal esta explicación?"

"Un poco mejor…"

"Oh, ya entendí." Dijo Kenta, acomodándose sus lentes. "Lo que quieres decir es que ambos planos se unen, pero en lugar de unirse de forma pareja, sólo unas partes del plano digital emergen en el real."

"Exactamente, Kenta, eso quiero decir." Respondió Henry.

"Si, ya lo entiendo." Dijo Leomon con seriedad. "Si el _Digital World_ está ahora en el plano real, quiere decir que seres del plano real pueden entrar a este."

"Exacto. La barrera que protegía este _Digital World_ era en realidad lo último que quedaba para que pasara al mundo real. Ahora que cayó, cualquier ser que quiera entrar al _Digital World_ por medio del espacio puede hacerlo como si fuera real."

"Entonces, estos alienígenas ¿pueden entrar libremente al _Digital World_?" cuestionó Kazu nuevamente.

"Si… y no sólo aquí; según Takato, esto ocurre en los otros _Digital Worlds_."

"¿Los otros?" preguntó Juri.

"Takato ha estado en el _Digital World_ _East_, el que gobierna _Azulongmon_."

"Oh, vaya."

"¿Y eso de que nos sirve?" preguntó Kazu. "Aún así, el mundo sigue siendo atacado."

"Eso significa dos cosas: 1- más naves alienígenas pueden entrar a apoyar a los invasores o, 2- otras naves alienígenas pueden entrar a ayudarnos."

"¿Otras naves alienígenas?¿Hay más de un tipo?"

"Si, de las que Takato es aliado."

"¡¿Que?!¡¿Takato es aliado de unos alienígenas?!¡Que suertudo!¡Ya quisiera ser él! Yo sólo creí que viajaba entre mundos y que peleaba contra el mal, pero no sabía eso."

"Ni yo tampoco. De verdad tiene suerte para ver todo eso." Dijo Kenta.

"Oye, Henry." Empezó Juri. "¿Nos podrías decir que más ha hecho Takato?"

"Claro, pero lo diré cuando lleguemos con _Zhuqiaohmon_ y veamos que hacer." Dijo el joven de cabello azul. "Por ahora, debemos seguir."

Y así, los cuatro _Humanos_ y cuatro _Digimons_ continuaron su camino, esperando llegar al castillo del dios digital de ese mundo.

Mientras caminaban, a lo lejos, se podía ver una figura humana, al principio un poco confuso debido a los espejismos, pero al acercarse, el grupo notó que si era humana… pero estaba inmóvil. De hecho, parecía una especie de estatua de tamaño real, a color, de un hombre de complexión delgada… MUY delgada, usando una armadura gris con dorado.

"Que extraño, ¿Qué hace una estatua en medio de la nada?" cuestionó Kenta, acomodándose sus anteojos.

"¿No será un enemigo congelado o aparentando ser una estatua?" preguntó Juri con confusión. Henry se acercó a la estatua y, como si fuera una puerta, tocó su mano, luego su pecho y al final su rostro. "¿Y bien?"

"No, duro como roca." Respondió el joven chino. "También creí que era un enemigo aparentando ser una estatua."

"_Pero si lo soy.__"_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _82-The Mako-Controlling Organization- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII)_

Todos se asustaron al escucharlo, aunque no en sus oídos, sino en sus mentes, y se alejaron un poco de él. La figura comenzó a moverse, al hacerlo quebrándose como una especie de capa alrededor de su piel, lo que parecía ser de piedra, aunque transparente. El sujeto quedó de pie, mirando a los niños con su único ojo bueno.

"¿Quién eres, extraño?" cuestionó Leomon, colocándose frente a todos, con su espada lista. "¿Eres acaso uno de los invasores?"

"_Así es, lo soy; me llamo Braknu, uno de los First Primes que sirven al Pharaohn Seker."_

"Oigan, ¿Cómo es que lo escucho en mi cabeza?" cuestionó Kazu.

"Ha de tener poderes telepáticos o algo similar." Respondió Henry.

"Creo que un Mo-man-tai no servirá de mucho ahora." Dijo Terriermon con nerviosismo. "Henry, cuidado, este sujeto tiene mucho poder."

"No lo dudo…"

"Oh, vamos, ¿Qué nos puede hacer?" cuestionó Kazu, caminando con seguridad hacia el frente del grupo.

"¡Detente, Kazu!¡No te acerques!"

"¿Pero que nos puede hacer?" preguntó el joven, mirando a sus compañeros. "Miren, tenemos cuatro _Digimons_ con nosotros y él es sólo uno. No nos puede hac-"

Pero entonces, el joven _Tamer_ comenzó a sentir que alguien lo sujetaba de su garganta y lo elevaba del suelo, asfixiándolo en el proceso.

"¡Kazu!" exclamó Kenta al ver a su amigo intentando soltarse de lo que creía era una mano invisible.

"_Niño insolente e ingenuo."_ Dijo el _First Prime_ con sus poderes telepáticos. _"Puedo hablar directamente a tu cerebro, ¿y crees que no puedo hacer nada? Yo soy un First Prime y, por consiguiente, estoy a cargo de esta invasión."_

"¡Suéltalo!" exclamó Henry con enfado, a lado de una aterrada Juri.

"_¿O si no, que? Con sólo pensarlo, puedo romperle el cuello a este niño… ¿quieres que lo haga?"_

"Te arrepentirás si lo haces."

"_Vaya, y lo dices tan calmado… puedo sentir que eres alguien de mente centrada… pero bueno, te_ _enseñaré que nunca debes enfrentarte a-"_

"_¡Terriermon digievolves a… Rapidmon!_"

De pronto, Terriermon digievolucionó en Rapidmon, gracias al rápido movimiento de Henry al introducir una carta azul en su _D-ark_. Con su nueva velocidad, el _Digimon_ verde logró tomar a Kazu y regresar con los _Tamers_, no sin antes disparar hacia el _First Prime_, quien detuvo el disparo con su mente.

"_Vaya, vaya, ¿Creen que lo salvaron de mi poder mental con ese ataque y velocidad? Son de verdad ingenuos; sabía lo que iban a hacer, pero aún así los dejé hacerlo. No tienen oportunidad contra mi."_

"Henry, este sujeto me molesta."

"A mi igual, Rapidmon, hay que terminar esto."

"¡También ayudaremos!" exclamó Juri, sujetando su D-Ark y cartas. "Yo también soy una _Tamer_."

"Kenta, tu y Kazu váyanse lejos, nosotros nos encargaremos de él."

"¿Por qué ustedes dos solamente?" cuestionó el chico de lentes.

"Sólo hazlo…"

"B-bueno, se los dejo ambos. Suerte." Expresó, antes de alejarse del lugar, llevándose a Guardomon, con Kazu sobre sus hombros, y a MarineAngemon con él.

"Así que, se separan. ¿Por qué? Podría leer tu mente, pero tengo curiosidad de saberlo por mi cuenta."

"Gracias por la privacidad." Dijo Henry con seriedad, antes de mirar a Juri. "¿Lista?"

"¡Claro!" respondió ella, sonriendo. "¿Verdad, Leomon?"

"¡Por supuesto!"

"Entonces… ¡Vamos!" exclamó Henry, y con esto, ambos _Digimons_ se lanzaron contra el _First Prime_, quien los esperaba con ansias.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 094; Shamuri-_

Con un corte de su _Keyblade_, el último de los soldados de _Anubis_ cayó al suelo… no muerto, ya que no era su estilo; en cambio, el corte afectó su alma, causando un gran daño que, si bien no lo mataría, lo dejaría inconciente por semanas. Luego de ver como su victima cayó al suelo, el joven dejó de estar en guardia, relajándose un poco luego del combate con todo ese ejército con el que habían peleado.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _76-The Mako City- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII)_

"¡Yoh!" exclamó una persona detrás de él, llamando su atención. "¿Ya terminaste?"

"Si, creo que ya acabamos con todos los que habían venido a atacar aquí." Respondió el joven _Shaman_ y _N-Warrior_. "Horo Horo, ¿Tu estás bien?"

"¡Pero claro que estoy bien!¿Quien crees que soy, un debilucho?"

"He, tu lo haz dicho." Respondió otro joven que venía caminando hacia ellos.

"¡Tu cállate, Len, a ti no te hablo!"

"Como si requiriera de tu permiso para hablar."  
"¡Maldito!"

"Cálmense, muchachos, no es momento de pelear." Expresó Yoh, riendo nerviosamente, colocándose en medio de sus dos amigos.

"Es cierto, no es momento de pelear." Respondió Len, confundiendo un poco a sus otros dos compañeros, antes de ver a Yoh con seriedad. "Ahora que ya nos deshicimos de esos sujetos, es hora de responder unas preguntas; Yoh, ¿Qué rayos es esa extraña arma que posees ahora?¿Y esa armadura?¿Como conseguiste esos poderes que van más allá de todo lo que hemos visto en el torneo de _Shamanes_? Podría incluso jurar que estás al nivel de Hao."

"Es cierto, Yoh, también quiero saber." Dijo Horo Horo, aunque sus motivos eran diferentes a los de Len. "Quiero decir, ¿Dónde consigo una de esas llaves mágicas que pueden invocar una armadura tan genial?¡Yo también deseo tener una!" expresó, haciendo que el _Shaman_ _Japonés_ riera nerviosamente, mientras que el _Shaman_ _Chino_ sólo se llevó una mano al rostro.

"Claro, se los explicaré todo." Dijo el joven Asakura, riendo nerviosamente… antes de, aún sonriendo y con sus ojos entre cerrados, mirara hacia atrás. "Pero primero, hay alguien más a quien debemos vencer."

"¿Uh?¿Alguien más?¿De quién estás hablando?" cuestionó Horo Horo, buscando, con su mano sobre sus ojos, a alguien más aparte de ellos tres que estuviera conciente en ese lugar. "Yo no veo a nadie más por aquí. ¿A quien te refieres, Yoh?"

"A aquel que está tratando de esconderse en nuestras sombras."  
"Oh vaya, pudiste detectarme, muchacho…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _77-Gateway- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X 8)_

Horo Horo y Len se colocaron alerta debido a la voz que parecía venir de la nada. De pronto, la sombra de Yoh comenzó a extenderse considerablemente, alargándose mucho más de lo que normalmente debería ser a esa hora del día. Al llegar a cierta longitud, una figura comenzó a emerger de la sombra del _Shaman_/_N-Warrior_, siendo oscura de color. Cuando emergió por completo, lo oscuro que lo rodeaba como una especie de plástico reventó como un globo, dejando ver a la persona que estaba oculta detrás de ella; un hombre delgado aunque alto, de piel oscura y de cabello negro con muchas rastras, además de una máscara gris que solo cubría sus ojos. Al verlo aparecer así de la nada, Len y Horo Horo se colocaron en guardia, no apartando su vista de encima.

'_¿De donde salió este sujeto? No sentí su presencia en ningún momento.'_ Pensó el _Shaman_ de hielo con seriedad.

'_¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo que está aquí?¿Como pudo esconder su presencia así de fácil de nosotros?' _Se cuestionó Len en su mente, confundido por el hecho de que un nuevo oponente se haya escapado a su percepción… además de otra cosa; miró a Yoh con detenimiento. _'Y al parecer, Yoh ya sabía de él.'_

El recién llegado miró a los tres jóvenes, pasando sus ojos de uno a otro, notando sus reacciones al aparecer de esa forma.

"Veo que solo tu pudiste detectarme." Comentó el sujeto. "Debo felicitarte, muchacho, ya que tienes el nivel espiritual suficiente como para poder sentir mi presencia… que es algo que no muchos pueden hacer."

"Puedo suponerlo." Respondió Yoh, sin dejar de sonreír ni retirar esa mirada de relajación típica de él. "Sentí tu presencia y sé que eres muy diferente a los demás soldados… y tu armadura es diferente." Comentó, causando que una gota de sudor descendiera por la nuca de sus dos compañeros. "¿Puedo saber quien eres?"

"Sólo si me dices tu nombre primero." Respondió el sujeto cortésmente.

"Me llamo Yoh Asakura, un _Shaman_ de este planeta."

"Ya veo… pero eso no es todo, ¿verdad?" cuestionó el sujeto, señalando a las manos del joven. "Esa es una _Keyblade_, ¿no es así? Eso significa que tu eres un _N-Warrior_, ¿o me equivoco?"

"No, estás en lo cierto."

'_¿N-Warrior?¿Que es eso?'_ pensaron Len y Horo Horo al mismo tiempo al escuchar eso.  
"Ahora dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Me llamo Tebas, y soy el _First Prime_ del _Pharaohn_ Djaw, uno de los quince guerreros sagrados al servicio del dios _Anubis_."

"¿_First Prime_?¿Que es eso? Conozco algo acerca de los _Pharaohn_s, pero no sé que sea un _First Prime_."

"Somos los siguientes al mando debajo de los _Pharaohn_s; su mano derecha y guerreros leales a ellos. Se nos encarga las misiones importantes en caso de que nuestros señores no puedan hacerlas."

"Entiendo, así que estás debajo de ellos. Supongo que eres un _First Prime_ no sólo por tu conocimiento, ¿verdad?"

"Correcto; somos elegidos por nuestra inteligencia y habilidades para el combate. Somos los guerreros más fuertes de la galaxia _Duat_ después de los quince _Pharaohn_s." Comentó Tebas, colocándose en guardia. "¿Quieres ver que tan fuerte somos?"

"Creo que, aunque no quiera, sería inútil negarme."

"¡Exacto! … entonces…" expresó, invocando unas especies de ocho cuchillos de energía oscura entre los dedos de sus manos. "¿Comenzamos?"

"Si…" dijo Yoh con seriedad. "Len, Horo Horo, déjenme a este sujeto a mi."

"He, como si fuera a permitir eso." Respondió Len, caminando hacia delante de Yoh, con su lanza recargada en un hombro. "Yo también quiero ver que tan fuerte es este sujeto."

"¡Igual yo!" exclamó Horo Horo, colocándose a lado de Len. "Patearemos el trasero de este sujeto si peleamos los tres."

"No será fácil, muchachos." Dijo Yoh con seriedad. "Este sujeto podría darle una muy buena pelea a Hao y a su _Spirit of Fire_."

"Estamos concientes de eso ahora que podemos sentir su energía… y no nos importa. Yo quiero probar que tan fuerte me he vuelto con mi entrenamiento."

"He, ¿has entrenado? Ni se nota." Se burló Len, causando enfado en el _Shaman_ de hielo.

"Entonces, muchachos, peleemos juntos." Dijo Yoh, sujetando con fuerza su _Keyblade_. "Si quieren saber como obtuve esta fuerza, será mejor que no mueran."  
"No tienes que decírnoslo, lo sabemos."

"Tres contra uno, ¿eh?" cuestionó Tebas con arrogancia. "No está mal… entonces, al ser superado en numero, ¡haré el primer movimiento!" exclamó, lanzándose contra los tres _Shamanes_, dando así inicio a otra pelea.

**Fin del Capitulo 69

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! GX_)

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. La guerra en el _Nintenverse_ continú se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**Héroes del Nintenverse, pt9: La amenaza de los First Primes pt4.**_

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)_


	71. Cap 70: Héroes del Nintenverse, Pt9

**_3/FEB/2010

* * *

_**

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

En el _Nintenverse_, incontables batallas continúan en acción, héroes y villanos den ambos lados. ¿Cómo terminará este combate entre las fuerzas del bien y el mal, si ambas partes creen que son el bien y su rival el mal?

El combate por el dominio de los mundos humanos continúa…

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 70: Héroes del Nintenverse, pt9:_ **

**_La amenaza de los First Primes pt4._**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _77-Gateway- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X 8)_

_-Planeta: Tierra 297; Ashitera-_

Los soldados de _Anubis_ ya habían logrado conquistar ese mundo con facilidad, ya que no era tan avanzado como los demás mundos, y sus primitivas armas no podían hacerles nada a sus poderosas armaduras, a diferencia de las armas de otras civilizaciones humanas de al menos unos cien años más desarrolladas. Al final, todas o la gran mayoría de las ciudades de ese planeta habían caído en las manos de los soldados de _Anubis_; varias fueron destruidas desde orbita, mientras que otras simplemente se rindieron para evitar ser destruidas. _Ashitera_ ahora era propiedad de _Anubis_.

Sin embargo, una fuerza militar, formada por varios _Zodiac Class Battlecrusiers_ de _Novaterra_, _Alverions_ de los _Mecronets_ y la nueva nave de combate de los _Reploids_, la _Galactica_, habían llegado a ese sistema para erradicar la fuerza de _Anubis_, en lo que sería un combate espacial.

Dentro de uno de los _Ha'taks_, el _First Prime_ encargado de la invasión a ese planeta se encontraba observando por medio de monitores lo que estaba ocurriendo en el combate, formando una estrategia para poder tomar la ventaja. Luego de pensarla y aplicarla a las demás naves de combate, parecía ser que su flota estaba ganando terreno, lo cual lo complacía.

"Muy bien, si seguimos así, podremos hacerlos que se retiren." Comentó el _First Prime_ con cierta malicia. "Sólo un poco más…"

"Disculpe mi intromisión, maestro Karfnu." Dijo un _Snake Soldier_, acercándose al _First Prime_ e hincándose frente a él.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Fuerzas terrestres nos informan de un levantamiento rebelde en la zona D-098 del planeta."

"¿Rebeldes? Ya veo… iré a aplacarlos."

"¿Señor? Nosotros somos más que capaces de frenar una rebelión tan primitiva como esa."

"Lo sé, pero quiero ser yo el que aplaque la primera rebelión de este planeta, y así poder transmitir los últimos momentos de vida de ellos. Los dejaré a cargo de la operación; háganse cargo de la flota enemiga, no creo tardar mucho. Sin embargo, si lo echan a perder, tengan seguridad de que acabaré con ustedes sin pensarlo, torturándolos hasta que supliquen por una muerte rápida."

Con esto dicho, el _First Prime_ se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose hacia el transportador, dejando a una nerviosa tripulación en el centro de control.

-

Como decían los reportes, había una rebelión en el planeta; en la ciudad de _Tokyo, Japón_, para ser más exactos. Entre las ruinas de la ciudad, varios habitantes comenzaron a atacar a los _Snake Soldiers_ para tratar de reducir sus números. Algunos habían logrado obtener algunas de las armas de los extraterrestres muertos por derrumbes de edificios o accidentes, y lograron aprender a usarlas en poco tiempo. Con esto al menos ya la diferencia entre armamento se estaba nivelando.

Aún así, la rebelión no iba tan bien, como era de esperarse; los _Snake Soldiers_, mejor entrenados y fuertes que los civiles rebeldes, podían frenar el avance humano, manteniéndolos en una sola área, esperando la llegada de su líder.

Creyendo que iban ganando, los rebeldes presionaban más y más a los soldados de _Anubis_, cada vez aumentando más en número conforme más civiles se iban uniendo. Esto es, claro, antes de que Karfnu apareciera en medio de un destello blanco frente a los civiles, sorprendiéndolos a todos. El _First Prime_ permaneció así, sin moverse, sonriendo un poco… antes de romper el silencio.

"Ahora…"

De pronto, en el cielo, varias esferas de energía comenzaron a formarse, cada una del tamaño de una ciudad pequeña, y cada una en distintas regiones del planeta, en especial las zonas urbanas. Estas esferas comenzaron a volverse tan transparentes como un cristal, antes de mostrar una imagen; la del _First Prime_ y los rebeldes.

"¡Escuchen, habitantes de este planeta!" exclamó Karfnu, su voz escuchándose desde el cielo. "Miren hacia arriba y vean mi poder. Estoy mostrando lo que está ocurriendo en una parte de su mundo, donde hay personas que intentan rebelarse contra mi." Dijo, la imagen en las esferas cambiando a una más alejada, mostrando con mayor detalle a él y a los rebeldes. "Ustedes creen que tienen una oportunidad contra nosotros, que aún pueden luchar por la libertad… ¡Pero no!¡No es cierto!¡Ustedes ya no tienen libertad!¡De ahora en delante, servirán a nuestro dios: _Anubis_!"

"¡Primero muertos!" exclamó uno de los civiles, antes de accionar el _Staff Weapon_ que poseía.

La descarga de energía voló por los aires, dirigiéndose a la cabeza del _First Prime_… quien rápidamente movió su mano izquierda y sujetó el disparo en la palma, antes de presionarlo y desvanecer la energía, sorprendiendo a todos los habitantes del planeta, la mayoría que ya conocía el poder destructivo de esas armas.

"Muy bien, como deseen." Comentó Karfnu, sonriendo un poco. "¡Admiren!"

Con un movimiento de su mano derecha, lanzó una esfera de energía contra la multitud, atravesando a varias personas que estaban en frente. Luego de unos segundos, la esfera, en medio de las personas, estalló, creando una gran explosión que envolvió a todos los rebeldes, incluyendo al _First Prime_. Luego de unos momentos, la explosión comenzó a debilitarse, revelando lo que había pasado; esa parte estaba arrasada por completo, y de los rebeldes sólo quedaban restos de sus cuerpos regados por todas partes. ¿El _First Prime_? De pie, sin daño aparente, mirando lo que había pasado.

"¿Lo vieron, habitantes de este mundo? Esto es lo que les pasará si se rebelan. Tuve piedad con ellos, ya que fue una muerte rápida. A los siguientes, experimentarán primero un mundo de dolor antes de morir." Expresó, antes de comenzar a caminar, seguro de que la gente en todo el mundo estaba lleno de pánico. Ahora, podía regresar a la nave y seguir con su labor de estratega en el combate contra la flota enemiga.

… esto fue, claro, antes de que sintiera un disparo de _Staff Weapon_ en su espalda.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _06-Dive into the Heart -Destati-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

Karfnu se detuvo de golpe luego de sentir el disparo, que aún humeaba en su espalda. Al parecer, no había recibido daño alguno, pero le sorprendía que lo hubieran atacado sin el darse cuenta.

"Oh… así que alguien sobrevivió, ¿No? No creí que eso fuera posible." Comentó, dándose la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba. "Oh, pero si es un niño."

Sujetando el _Staff Weapon_, se encontraba el joven de catorce años, Kenosuke Tsurugi, respirando con dificultad, sus ropas algo maltratadas y con una cortada en su rodilla izquierda, que derramaba unos cuantos hilos de sangre por su pierna.

"Vaya, niño, me sorprende que hayas sobrevivido luego de esa explosión. Dime, ¿quieres revelarte?" cuestionó Karfnu con curiosidad.  
"Yo… yo voy… yo voy a detenerte…" respondió el chico, su respiración volviéndose más profunda.

"Supongo que si. Bueno, como dije antes; los primeros murieron rápidamente. En tu caso, niño, será de forma lenta… me alegro que hayas sobrevivido, así podré mostrarles a la demás gente lo que pasa cuando se revelan de nuevo."

"N-no lo permitiré… ¡Rescataré a mi hermana!"

"¿Tu hermana? … oh, ya veo, eres hermano de alguien a quien llevamos a la nave. Bueno, chico, te propongo un trato, vénceme y tendrás a tu hermana."

"¡Hecho!" exclamó el joven, lanzándose contra el _First Prime_, sujetando la _Staff Weapon_ como si fuera una espada larga, mientras su enemigo lo veía con arrogancia.

"Idiota." Comentó Karfnu, esperando al joven a que se acercara… y así responder.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 328; Netterra-_

La batalla sobre el planeta humano, entre la flota de _Anubis_ contra la de _Novaterra_, continuaba. Ambas flotas se disparaban el uno al otro con sus poderosas armas, siendo bloqueados por sus respectivos escudos de energía. En el combate de naves espaciales, al menos unas diez de cada bando ya habían quedado destruidas o inutilizadas, reduciendo así el número de participantes. No obstante, el combate seguía igual.

Los humanos, encerrados en su mundo gracias a una _Dimensional Area_ creada por ellos mismos, decidieron ayudar a la flota de _Novaterra_ en la lucha. Debido a que no podían atacar desde tierra debido a su propio escudo planetario, usaron las pocas armas satelitales que poseían para disparar hacia los _Ha'taks_ enemigos. Si bien no era mucha ayuda, al menos era algo.

En el planeta, dentro de _Sci Lab_, varios científicos continuaban mirando los monitores que mostraban grandes cantidades de información acerca del combate.

"¿Cuál es el estado del área dimensional?" cuestionó Yuichiro Hikari, uno de los científicos en jefe del lugar.

"Soportando con eficiencia, Dr. Hikari." Respondió otro científico. "Hace unos momentos varias naves enemigas intentaron romper el escudo con sus disparos, pero no lograron hacerle daño y han dejado de disparar."

"Muy bien."

"Que alivio." Comentó Netto, suspirando un poco. "Al parecer estaremos a salvo aquí."

"Pero no podemos mantener el área dimensional por siempre." Expresó Enzan seriamente. "Tarde o temprano podrían destruirla o hallar alguna forma para atravesarla."  
"La pregunta sería cuando." Dijo Raika, igual de serio que el otro muchacho. "Su tecnología es muy superior a la nuestra; es probable que puedan atravesar la _Dimensional Area_."

"Si, esperemos que no sea muy pron-"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _137-The Stage is Set-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII)_

Las palabras de Netto fueron interrumpidas cuando varias alarmas comenzaron a sonar en todo el salón, alertando a todos en el lugar.

"¡Dr. Hikari!" exclamó uno de los científicos con asombro.

"¿Qué sucede?" cuestionó el mencionado.

"¡Estamos recibiendo lecturas gigantescas de una de las naves enemigas posicionadas sobre el planeta; al parecer está reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía!"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Una gran cantidad de energía?¿Intentarán destruir la _Dimensional Area_ de un disparo?" cuestionó Enzan seriamente.

"Probablemente." Respondió Raika.

En el espacio exterior, uno de los _Ha'taks_ comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de energía amarilla por debajo de su estructura, antes de liberar un cilindro de energía, extrañamente muy delgado, que impactó contra el escudo dimensional alrededor de _Netterra_. Varios satélites tomaban imágenes en vivo y las mandaban a _Sci Lab_, donde todos veían lo que pasaba en uno de los tantos monitores de energía.

"¿Cuál es el daño al _Dimensional Area_?" cuestionó el Dr. Hikari.

"Es… ¿mínimo?"  
"¿Que?"

"El escudo está recibiendo daño mínimo. Es un ataque sumamente débil."

"No tiene sentido." Inquirió el joven científico. "Una gran cantidad de energía debería estar causando daño…"

"¡Dr. Hikari!¡El área dimensional se está desintegrando!"

"¡¿Qué?!"

Prestando mayor atención en la imagen, los científicos pudieron notar que un gran agujero, de al menos unos treinta metros de diámetro, se abrió en el área dimensional, abriendo una entrada hacia el planeta.

"¿Qué están haciendo?¿Alguna especie de programa anulador?" cuestionó el Dr. Hikari con confusión. "Rayos, quizás usaron ese poco tiempo de inactividad para investigar las propiedades de la _Dimensional Area._"

Todos los presentes continuaron viendo el gran agujero en el área dimensional, esperando ver alguna nave que entrara a través de ella. Sin embargo, lo que los confundió mucho fue el ver como un destello de luz emergía de una de las naves y pasaba a través del agujero.

"¿Qué fue ese destello?" cuestionó el Dr. Hikari con seriedad y duda. "¡Rápido!¡Marquen su trayecto!"

"¡Entendido!" exclamó uno de los científicos, presionando varias teclas para calcular la información. "¡Lo tengo!¡Punto de impacto; coordenadas 0,0,0! … ¡Eso es aquí!"

De pronto, una gran explosión sacudió todo el lugar, como si fuera un pequeño terremoto.

"¿Qué sucede?" cuestionó Yuichiro Hikari con confusión.

"¡Estamos bajo ataque!¡Fuerzas enemigas han aparecido dentro del perímetro de la base!"

"¿Acaso esa luz fue una especie de transportador?"

"¿El enemigo está aquí?" cuestionó Netto para si mismo, mirando a sus dos compañeros a lado de él. "¡Papá!¡Vamos a salir!"

"¿Que?"

"Si, los detendremos antes de que entren al laboratorio."

"¿Se van a enfrentar ustedes tres a lo que sea que haya entrado?"

"No se preocupe, Dr. Hikari." Dijo Enzan. "La _Dimensional Area_ está activada, así que podremos pelear."  
"Si los alienígenas toman _Sci Lab_, pueden desconectar el sistema de la _Dimensional Area_ y dejar el planeta a su merced." Comentó Raika seriamente. "No podemos permitir eso."

"Los tres saldremos y nos enfrentaremos a ellos." Dijo Netto con confianza. "Ya verás, papá."

"Muy bien… pero no se precipiten, chicos; si ven que es peligroso, repliéguense al interior." Comentó el Dr. Hikari seriamente.

"¡Si!" exclamó Netto, mirando a su _PET_. "¿Listo, Rockman?"

"Siempre, Netto-kun." Respondió el Net-navi azul dentro del aparato.

"¿Qué me dices tu, Blues?" cuestionó Enzan a su _PET_.

"Siempre a sus ordenes, Enzan-sama." Respondió su Navi.

"¿Y tu, Searchman?" preguntó Raika a su terminal.  
"Preparado para el combate." Contestó el programa militar.

"¡Muy bien, vamos!" exclamó Netto.

Los tres salieron de la habitación, corriendo hacia el exterior, donde supuestamente estaba el combate, mismo que podían escuchar aún a través de las paredes. Al salir al exterior y ver lo que ocurría, pudieron ver que algunos _Snake Soldiers_ disparaban contra los pocos soldados, junto con sus respectivos _Net-Navis_ que estaban en el mundo real gracias a la _Dimensional Area_, que se encontraban en el lugar. Los tres jóvenes se miraron unos a otros, afirmando con la cabeza su siguiente movimiento… antes de que los tres sacaran una especie de chip de sus bolsillos.

"_¡SYNCRO CHIP!¡SLOT IN!_" exclamaron los tres, introduciendo los chips dentro de sus terminales PET, que comenzaron a brillar al momento de leer la información en estos dispositivos. "_¡CROSS-FUSION!_"

Un destello rodeó a los tres jóvenes y, luego de unos segundos, emergieron ahora usando unas especies de trajes que los hacían parecidos a sus _Net-Navis_. Este es _Cross-Fusion_, un programa que permitía a los humanos fusionarse con sus _Net-Navis_ y poder pelear en el mundo real. ¿Pero sería efectivo al pelear contra alguien que no es digital? Eso estaba por verse.

Casi de inmediato, los tres jóvenes se lanzaron al combate, usando sus nuevas habilidades para saltar alto y disparar desde lejos.

"_¡ROCK BUSTER!_"

"_¡SONIC BOOM!_"

"_¡SCOPE GUN!_"

Los ataques de los tres impactaron en el frente de las fuerzas enemigas, quienes se descontrolaron por unos segundos al no saber de donde venían esos disparos, algo que aprovecharon los tres jóvenes. El combate comenzó, Netto, Enzan y Raika enfrentándose a los soldados de _Anubis_, quienes seguían algo confundidos por el ataque sorpresa. No llevaban mucho tiempo cuando se separaron, cada uno enfrentándose a un grupo en especial. Netto y Raika lograron derrotar a sus grupos, y Enzan estaba por hacer lo mismo contra el que luchaba, cuando…

"_¡SONIC BOOM!_" exclamó el joven con traje de Blues, realizando un corte con su espada de energía como mano derecha, liberando una onda de corte roja hacia los soldados que estaban en frente, mismos que no podían evitarlo y serían impactados por ella.

… eso hubiera sido, claro, si una mujer no hubiera aparecido de la nada y, con un movimiento de manos, como una bofetada, desviara el ataque hacia otra dirección.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _151-Beautiful Gold Saints-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya)_

"¿Que?" cuestionó Enzan al ver lo que había pasado. "¿Desvió mi ataque así de fácil?"

"¡Enzan!" exclamó Netto, mientras él y Raika se acercaban a su compañero. "¿Qué pasó?¿Por qué no los has derrotado?"

"Ella se interpuso." Comentó, señalando a la mujer, de largo cabello plateado, piel pálida, ojos grises y de complexión delgada, que estaba frente a ellos, usando una armadura similar a la de los _Snake Soldiers_. "Bloqueó mi disparo."

"¿Ella?" cuestionó Raika con confusión al ver a la chica que, al parecer, tenía un rostro inexpresivo.

"Si, tengan cuidado."  
"Este mundo tiene cosas interesantes." Comentó la mujer, mirando a todos lados, su rostro inexpresivo no cambiando en absoluto. "Primero tienen un escudo entraño, luego humanos se fusionan con datos y pelean. Que interesante."

"¿Se dio cuenta del _Cross-Fusion_ con sólo verlo?" cuestionó Raika con interés. "¿Quién eres, mujer?"

"Me llamo Heh, una de las _First Primes_ del _Pharaohn_ Hamon. He venido a este mundo para conquistarlo en nombre de nuestro señor, _Anubis_."  
"¡Lo siento, pero eso no podemos permitirlo!" exclamó Netto. "¡Tendrás que pasar por nosotros!"

"Que flojera."  
"¿Uh?" cuestionó el joven, confundido por la respuesta de la chica.

"No me gusta pelear, ¿por qué no simplemente se rinden?"

"¡Ni de broma!"

"Vamos… no quiero matarlos con mi flota."

"Por ahora están ocupados, así que no tienes con qué amenazar." Expresó Enzan, no apartando su mirada de la mujer, de no más de veinte años. Al escuchar la respuesta que le había hecho a Netto, supo que su mirada inexpresiva se debía más que nada a falta de sueño… o algo así.  
"Vamos, chicos, no sean malos. No tienen con qué defenderse de un ataque a gran escala. Por favor, ríndanse."

"¿Cómo quieres que nos rindamos si este es nuestro mundo?¡Debes de estar bromeando!" exclamó Raika seriamente.

"Vaya, supongo que no quieren hacer caso… oh bueno." Comentó ella, haciendo aparecer una guadaña oscura en su mano derecha. "Entonces, será por las malas."

"¡Eso lo veremos!" exclamó Netto, apuntando su cañón de su brazo derecho. "¡Vamos, amigos!"

"¡Si!"

Con esto dicho, los tres se lanzaron contra la _First Prime_, quien los esperaba… con mucha flojera de pelear.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 109; Shadow Realm-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _188-Air's Rock-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Golden Sun: Lost Ages)_

_Shadow Realm_, el primer mundo al cual Alan había llegado al inicio de su aventura por el _Nintenverse_, era también objeto de ataques por la flota de _Anubis_. Sin embargo, esto sólo eran dos _Ha'taks_ los que atacaban el mundo, por lo que sus movimientos eran más lentos. A pesar de ser sólo dos naves, la destrucción que provocaban era inmensa, con ciudades y pueblos, varios recientemente reconstruidos luego del ataque de Exus unos cuatro meses antes, ardiendo en llamas por las armas del enemigo. El hecho de que la civilización fuera algo primitiva en la mayoría de los pueblos y de que estos eran construidos con materiales normales no ayudaba mucho.

Finalmente, las dos naves llegaron a _Spellian Hegcian_, cuya ciudad apenas estaba siendo reconstruida luego del ataque de los _Mecronets_ meses antes. La ciudad, ya sin su icónica montaña/castillo en el centro, se encontraba vacía, debido a que los hechiceros recibieron una llamada de alerta por parte de la ciudad de los monstruos de tipo máquina; _Technopolis_.

Viendo que no se encontraban, las naves alienígenas "aterrizaron" en las montañas que rodeaban la ciudad como si fuera la boca de un volcán, mandando a sus soldados a investigar si había algo útil. Los _Snake Soldiers_ buscaron en todo lugar, tratando de encontrar a algún habitante o algún indicio de lo que había pasado en el lugar y de porqué estaba deshabitada.

Dentro del _Ha'tak_, el _First Prime_ a cargo de la invasión se encontraba viendo por los monitores lo que ocurría en la ciudad. Él era un hombre ya mayor, de cabello blanco y algo largo, una barba prominente, del mismo color, su piel ya tenía muchas arrugas, habiendo perdido la firmeza de cuando era joven, mientras que sus ojos eran pequeños, sus parpados casi cerrados por completo. A pesar de ser una persona ya mayor, su apariencia era engañosa, ya que era uno de los _First Primes_ más poderosos de toda la fuerza de _Anubis_, con muchos años de experiencia sobre sus hombros… además de ser el hechicero más sabio de entre los _First Primes_, sólo superado por los _Pharaohn_s.

"Interesante." Comentó el anciano.

"¿Qué sucede, maestro Sejemet?" cuestionó uno de los soldados que monitoreaba otra pantalla.

"Esta ciudad es mágica, puedo sentirlo en mi carne… y una bastante bien formada, por lo que puedo sentir. Su atmósfera mágica es bastante fuerte… y sin embargo algo difusa. Es probable que hayan tenido que evacuar la ciudad por un evento catastrófico no hace mucho y por eso la están reconstruyendo."

"Maestro, las tropas nos reportan que no hay indicios de vida en esta ciudad. ¿Qué hacemos?"

"¿Qué no hay indicios de vida? Te equivocas; puedo sentir una gran cantidad de presencias mágicas, aunque muy difusas, en la ciudad."

"Pero maestro, los escáneres no detectan presencia de vida."

"Es el problema de depender de la ciencia; se pierde los instintos naturales. Puedo sentirlo: están aquí." Comentó el _First Prime_, cerrando sus ojos por unos momentos, antes de volver a abrirlos. "Prepárense para disparar; nos elevaremos unos cientos de metros y erradicaremos la ciudad; si no quieren salir, los forzaremos a hacerlo."

Los dos _Ha'taks_ comenzaron a elevarse, tratando de ganar altitud para después disparar a la ciudad, luego de recuperar sus tropas de la misma. Sin embargo, sin explicación aparente, ambas naves cayeron pesadamente a tierra, sacudiendo a la tripulación de ambas naves y dañándolas. Todos adentro estaban bastante confundidos por lo que pasaba, no sabiendo la razón por la que ambas naves habían caído.

"¿Qué sucede?¡El sistema de gravedad no sirve!" exclamó uno de los soldados con temor. "Funciona al cien por ciento, pero no nos permite elevarnos."

De pronto, la gravedad del lugar aumentó considerablemente, mandando a todos los _Snake Soldiers_ al suelo, tratando de ponerse de pie, sin poder lograrlo. De todos los que estaban dentro de los _Ha'taks_, sólo el _First Prime_ Sejemet permanecía de pie, un aura morada rodeándolo y protegiéndolo de lo que sea que estuviera afectando la nave.

"Oh, que interesante." Comentó el hechicero para si mismo. "No sabía que había alguien con estos poderes en esta isla… le haré una visita." Dijo antes de desaparecer de la nave, dejando a su tripulación desamparada.

-

En la ciudad, luego de que las naves de combate cayeran a tierra, decenas de hechiceros aparecieron de la nada, habiendo usado sus poderes para ocultarse de los censores y sentidos de los invasores, dando así comienzo a la batalla. En las montañas que se encontraban del lado opuesto a aquellas donde cayeron las naves, se encontraban tres hechiceros, uno de ellos, de traje blanco, sujetando hacia delante una _Keyblade_ blanca rodeada de energía.

"Vaya, ¡Los tumbó de un solo hechizo!" exclamó uno de ellos, el más joven de los tres; Steve, el _Skilled Dark Magician_.

"Eso fue un _Gravija_, ¿no es así?"

"Exactamente, Duncan, fue un _Gravija_." Respondió el hechicero blanco; David, el _Silent Magician_.

"No había visto uno así de fuerte aparte de los que realiza el Maestro Raphael."

"Es porque ambos somos _Keybladers_."

"Vaya, me gustaría tener una _Keyblade_." Comentó Steve con un poco de desgano. "Mi magia sería mucho más poderosa."  
"Eso ya dependerá de la _Keyblade_ si te elige o no…"

"¿Ahora que hacemos?" cuestionó Duncan. "Ambas naves están incapacitadas, pero aún hay muchos enemigos en la ciudad."

"Ustedes encárguense de ellos." Dijo David, dándose la vuelta. "Yo me encargaré de su líder."

"¿Su líder?¿Sabes quien es?" preguntó Steve con confusión.

"Claro que lo sé…"

"Él está aquí, ¿no es así?" cuestionó Duncan, mirando a todos lados.

"Así es…"  
"Vaya, pudieron detectarme… que interesante."

Una esfera de energía apareció justo frente a los tres hechiceros, a unos cinco metros de distancia. Esta esfera morada permaneció así por unos momentos antes de que, en un segundo, cambiara su forma a la figura de una persona, antes de cambiar de colores y hacer ver al hechicero invasor.

"Intrigante, pudieron detectarme, significa que son hechiceros de alta categoría o que, al menos, poseen un poco de habilidad." Dijo el invasor con intriga. "Yo soy Sejemet, _First Prime_ del _Pharaohn_ Ba'al. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?"  
"Me llamo David, _Silent Magician_ de este planeta."

"Yo soy Duncan, _Dark Magician_ de este planeta."

"Y yo soy…"  
"¡Calla!" exclamó el _First Prime_, interrumpiendo a Steve de golpe. "Tu no pudiste ni siquiera detectar el más mínimo cambio en el ambiente para saber que estaba aquí. No necesito saber el nombre de un hechicero de baja categoría como tu."

"¡¿Qué dices?!¡Te haré que te arrepientas!" exclamó el joven hechicero con enfado, siendo retenido por el poder mágico de Duncan.  
"Bueno, eso ya no importa… he venido a ver quien había sido el que me había detenido y, ahora que lo sé, no tengo más remedio que desaparecerlos." Comentó, invocando un enorme báculo en su mano izquierda. "Será… interesante, ya que uno de ustedes es un _N-Warrior_, por lo que veo. Quiero probar que tan fuertes son ustedes."

"Eso veremos." Dijo David, colocándose en guardia y preparando su poder mágico, así como Duncan y Steve. "¿Te importa que peleemos los tres?"

"Mientras más, mejor."

"Muy bien, entonces, comencemos…"

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _77-Gateway- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X 8)_

_-Planeta: Tierra 002: Novaterra-_

Raphael, como siempre, se encontraba sentado en el trono de la enorme base, mirando información de cientos de pantallas de luz que estaban flotando a su alrededor. Gracias a su experiencia y sabiduría, él podía identificar todo lo que decían esos monitores con facilidad, tomando decisiones e introducirlas en ellas para que los Almirantes y Capitanes dentro de los Cruceros de batalla que luchaban alrededor de la galaxia pudieran verlas, antes de pasar rápidamente la siguiente pantalla y repetir el proceso. Al final, _Master Raphael_ era el que daba instrucciones en todos sus soldados… era decisión de ellos el tomarlas, ya que eran los que estaban en los frentes de batalla.

Entonces, mientras leía la información, una de ellas llamó su atención rápidamente.

_**Hemos llegado al límite de la galaxia Duat.**_

Y Raphael sonrió.

"Espero que logren rescatarlos… con la nueva nave de combate."

* * *

Viajando por el espacio, dentro de un túnel en el _Hyperspace_, se encontraban trece naves de combate de _Novaterra_; doce de ellas eran _Zodiac Class Battlecruisers_, cada uno un poco más de dos kilómetros de largo, quinientos de alto y, en la parte más ancha, casi un kilómetro de ancho, similares a las que combatían contra los _Ha'taks Motherships_.

Sin embargo La treceava nave de combate, la que iba delante de las otras doce, tenía una forma distinta, más triangular y alargada, aunque era más pequeña que los _Zodiacs_, con unos seiscientos metros de largo por cien de alto y trecientos de ancho en la parte más grande. Esta nave, si bien era más pequeña, tenía un poder de fuego similar al de un _Zodiac_, pero con una maniobrabilidad superior.

Dentro de esta nave, varias personas corrían de un lado al otro mientras que otras estaban monitoreando los sistemas de las naves. En el centro de comando, el capitán de la nave se encontraba sentado en la silla de comando, mientras los navegadores estaban analizando todos los datos que encontraban y que emitían sus computadoras. Entonces, la nave se sacudió violentamente por unos segundos, antes volver a la normalidad. Uno de los navegadores notó una información extraña en su computadora y rápidamente volteó a ver al Capitán.

"Almirante Halsey, hemos atravesado la barrera alrededor de la galaxia _Duat_." Expresó, haciendo que el comandante de la nave asintiera.

"Muy bien. Comuníquense con _Novaterran Space Command_ e infórmenle esto. Hemos viajado por las últimas ocho horas en el espacio entre el _Nintenverse_ y _Duat_. Deben saber algo de nosotros."

"Si, señor."

"¿Cuándo llegaremos al centro de la galaxia?"

"Llegando a corazón de _Duat_ en… cuarenta y dos minutos."

"Aún tenemos tiempo, pero intentemos apurarnos."

"Señor, hemos detectado minima resistencia en varios planetas cercanos a nuestra ruta. Son pocos los _Ha'taks_ que se encuentran en nuestro camino."

"Es probable que los héroes que vinieron a esta galaxia hayan destruido algunas de las naves y bases cercanas, por eso no encontramos resistencia. Recuerden que estamos siguiendo una de las rutas que los héroes tomaron para llegar al centro de _Duat_, usando los datos que recopilamos de los _N-Mods_ que ellos tienen. Es probable que no encontremos resistencia hasta llegar al centro de _Duat_, así que prepárense. Aún con nuestra nueva nave, _Nova_, sería muy difícil cumplir con nuestra misión; rescatar a los héroes cuando cumplan su misión en el centro de la galaxia."

"Si, señor."

El Almirante Halsey se puso de pie, caminando alrededor del puente de mando, mirando la información de los monitores de cada operador. Entonces, al mirar a un lado, pudo ver a uno de los navegantes que se mostraba algo nervioso.

"¿Qué sucede, cadete?" cuestionó el Almirante con cierta intriga.

"Eh, no es nada, señor." Respondió el joven, no más grande que Alan o Kristal.

"No te creo. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?"

"Bueno, señor… permiso para hablar libremente."

"Permiso concedido, cadete. ¿Qué es?"

"Bueno… ¿Es bueno que _**él**_ esté en el puente de mando?"

Mirando a un lado, casi cerca de la puerta que daba a un pasillo detrás del puente de mando, estaban algunos soldados de _Novaterra_, sus armas listas… rodeando a otro sujeto entre ellos. El joven, de cabello plateado y ojos amarillos, con una gabardina negra cubriendo su cuerpo, se encontraba recargado en una pared, mirando todo lo que ocurría en el puente de mando. Se trataba del _Sith Lord_ Silver.

"Entiendo a que te refieres." Expresó el Almirante Halsey. "Pero _Master Raphael_ lo mandó aquí para ayudarnos en el rescate. No sé porqué, pero _Master Raphael_ sabe la razón."

"La razón es simple." Respondió Silver, abriendo sus ojos, causando que todos en el puente de mando lo miraran con atención. "Porque, de lo contrario, no podrían entrar a la galaxia _Duat_."

"¿De que estás hablando?"

"La galaxia _Duat_ tiene una barrera que hace que todo ser vivo pierda su alma al intentar cruzarla. ¿De verdad creen que los escudos de esta nave podrían evitar eso sin algún tipo de característica especial? Todo fue por mi poder; usando mi control sobre el lado oscuro de _The Force_, amplifiqué los niveles del escudo por un segundo justo antes de impactar contra la barrera galáctica, razón por la que sentimos ese temblor hace unos momentos."

"¿Hiciste eso en nuestra nave, aún viajando por el hiperespacio?"

"Y en las otras doce que nos siguen. Esa es la razón por la que _Master Raphael_ me envió aquí; sin mi, no habrían podido atravesar la barrera galáctica alrededor de _Duat_ con vida."

"Supongo que… te debemos una."

"No se equivoquen; no tengo intenciones de salvarlos o protegerlos. Sólo estoy cumpliendo lo que _Master Raphael_ me ordenó… se lo debo."

"Entiendo, aún así, gracias por eso." Expresó el Almirante Halsey, mientras que Silver sólo cerró sus ojos de nuevo. El comandante de la flota sonrió un poco, antes de encarar a la tripulación del puente de mando. "Muy bien, preparémonos para nuestro siguiente paso. Es probable que encontremos resistencia al llegar al centro de la galaxia, y tenemos menos de cuarenta minutos para eso. Revisen sistemas de armas y escudos, así como motores y sistemas vitales. ¡Vamos!"

"¡Si, señor!" exclamaron los presentes, de nuevo presionando botones y revisando información vital para el funcionamiento de la nave.

Pronto, llegarían al centro de la galaxia.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _198-Curse of Vile-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman Zero 3)_

_**-Galaxia: Darkerton-**_

Nuevamente, Sigma, el ex-líder de los _Maverick Hunters_ y actual líder de los _DN-Warriors_, miraba los acontecimientos ocurridos en el _Nintenverse_, sabiendo que el momento de aplicar sus planes estaba cerca. ¿Pero que es lo que tenía el ex-_Reploid_ en mente?¿Se aprovechará de la situación de la galaxia?

"Pronto, muy pronto…" expresó el _Reploid_. "Pronto podremos actuar…"

"Pero aún no es el momento…"

Una figura, más pequeña que la de Pop, salió de las sombras detrás de la silla de Sigma, lo suficientemente cerca para dejar ver su silueta, pero no revelar su apariencia.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Sigma."

**Fin del Capitulo 70

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Mimi****:** Hola, soy Mimi. Nuestro combate contra el _Pharaohn_ Hamon continúa, pero al parecer ni Rock ni yo como _Súper N-Warriors Lv 2_ podemos tomar ventaja contra él. Mientras, el señor Goku sigue intentando hacer reaccionar al señor Vegeta. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

**Goku****:** ¡Vegeta!¡Despierta!¡No me obligues a hacer algo que podría arrepentirme!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**Rompiendo el hechizo.**_

**Goku:** ¡Maldición!... ¡Escuchen todos, denme su energía!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori J__a Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice: **Disculpen la tardanza... tuve unos problemas el fin de semana con la computadora y un compañero me ayudó a ( o más bien me dijo el como ) arreglar mi PC... además de tener que hacerles algunos ajustes de último minuto a los capítulos. Pero bueno._

_Otro del Nintenverse, y ahora volveremos a la historia normal... ¿Que es lo que pasará ahora? Bueno, habrá que ver XD_

_Bueno, creo que es todo. Gracias por los comentarios, también a los anónimos =) ... les iba a decir algo, pero se me olvidó n_n lo recordaré a la que viene... el domingo otro capítulo... si no ocurre algo a la PC o_O_

_Sobres._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	72. Cap 71: Rompiendo el hechizo

**_7/FEB/2010

* * *

_**

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

El _Nintenverse_ sigue en problemas, con más _First Primes_ intentando matar a los humanos de los planetas terrestres y apoderándose de sus recursos. Más y más héroes aparecen en estos planetas, intentando hacerles frente, pero pocos son los que pueden enfrentárseles. ¿Qué es lo que les pasará a ellos?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

_**Capitulo 71: Rompiendo el hechizo.** _

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _198-Curse of Vile- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman Zero 3)_

Un trozo de metal caía en las blancas arenas del desierto, rompiéndose en pedazos al tocar el suelo, demostrando lo frágil que era ahora. Acto seguido, una fuerte explosión sacudió el lugar; una bola de energía brillante estaba empujando algo en una dirección, al parecer teniendo algo de dificultades con este objeto que arrastraba… que no era otra cosa sino un hombre; el _Pegasus_ _Saint_, Seiya.

Empujado por la esfera de energía, que se estaba disipando poco a poco, Seiya terminó chocando con una pared de roca extremadamente sólida, deteniendo su vuelo, algo que otra docena de rocas no habían podido hacer antes. Luego de chocar contra el muro, el caballero de _Pegasus_ comenzó a descender, deslizándose por la pared, hasta tocar el suelo, sentado, recargado en las rocas detrás de él. Respiraba con dificultad, luego de los tremendos golpes que recibió de su rival, golpes que habían sido capaces de romper su ropaje sagrado: su casco/tiara ya no estaba, habiendo sido lo primero que desapareció, así como ambas hombreras y ambos antebrazos, dejándolo solo con el peto, el cinturón, ambas piernas, rodilleras y los guantes de metal en sus puños… claro, todo esto estaba cuarteado, llegando a un punto en el que pareciera que cualquier movimiento haría que toda la armadura cayera hecha pedazos.

Seiya tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire, su energía corporal habiendo llegado a su límite desde hace mucho tiempo. De no ser por su control sobre el _Cosmos_, ya habría sido derrotado varios minutos antes.

"Rayos…" se dijo a si mismo, no poniéndose de pie, tratando de recuperarse, aunque fuera por unos cuantos segundos.

Entonces, al mirar hacia delante, pudo ver una figura que se acercaba caminando lentamente hacia él, aunque aún se encontraba lejos. Se trataba de Raviel, _Pharaohn_ _of Osiris_, quien parecía no haber sido lastimado por el combate contra el _Saint_. Su espada dorada y plateada estaba manchada de sangre, supuestamente la del guerrero de _Athena_, misma que limpió con solo moverla de un lado a otro rápidamente. Al verlo venir, Seiya trató de incorporarse, una acción bastante difícil debido al estado en el que se encontraba. Sin embargo, luego de batallar contra la gravedad, logró ponerse de pie, tambaleándose mucho en el proceso, y se colocó en guardia, justo cuando Raviel estaba a unos cinco metros de distancia.

"¿Por qué te pones de pie?" cuestionó Raviel con indiferencia.

"¿Por qué más?¡Para continuar el combate, por supuesto!" respondió Seiya, respirando con dificultad.

"¿Continuar el combate? Pero si este terminó cuando te miré. Entiende, _Pegasus_; estás derrotado. ¿Qué puedes hacer en ese estado tan lamentable?"

"Eso no importa; podemos tener muchas heridas y estar cansados hasta la muerte, pero mientras nuestros _Cosmos_ sigan ardiendo, podremos seguir el combate." Expresó, colocando sus pies firmes en el suelo. "No importa si nuestros cuerpos están deshechos, ¡nuestro _Cosmos_ es inmortal!"

"¿Inmortal? Ustedes los soldados de las galaxias no saben lo que es ser realmente inmortal. ¿Crees que este, _Cosmos_ es suficiente como para alcanzar la inmortalidad? Si es así, demuéstralo, _Pegasus_."

Seiya miró a su oponente con seriedad, algo que no hacía contra un rival desde hace mucho tiempo. Raviel era un sujeto peligroso y que, si no peleaba con todo su poder, podría perder la vida. No tenía tiempo que perder; tenía que salvar a _Athena_.

"Arde…" expresó, su _Cosmos_ comenzando a emanar de su cuerpo, un azul intenso rodeando el lugar donde estaba, cada vez haciéndose más y más grande. De pronto, el aura de Seiya se volvió dorada, así como lo que quedaba de su armadura, habiendo llegado al máximo de su energía. "¡Este es mi _Cosmos_!" Exclamó, lanzándose contra el _Pharaohn_ de frente. "_¡COMETA DE PEGASO!_"

Viajando a la velocidad de la luz, el puño de Seiya se volvió cometa, con una fuerza destructiva impresionante, capaz de desgarrar mundos si es que golpeaba en el ángulo correcto… y aún así, se detuvo cuando se encontró con la mano izquierda de Raviel.

Seiya abrió los ojos con sorpresa; su mejor golpe, detenido con una sola mano, con no mucha fuerza empleada, al parecer. El _Cosmos_ de _Pegasus_, aún encendido al máximo, iluminaba el lugar, y trataba de superar la fuerza del _Pharaohn_, pero al parecer no podía.

"¿Inmortalidad?" preguntó Raviel con indiferencia, cerrando su mano sobre el puño de Seiya. "Al parecer, los mortales han estado usando esa palabra de forma muy descuidada. ¿De verdad crees que podrías lograr la inmortalidad con este _Ka _tan débil?"

Seiya no sabía que decir. Había incendiado su _cosmoenergía_ al máximo, y al parecer aún así no había surtido efecto en su oponente. ¿Cómo era posible? Este _Pharaohn_ había luchado contra el máximo poder de Ichigo y ahora contra él, y aún así no parecía cansado. ¿Cómo podía ser esto?¿cuanta energía tenía Raviel en su cuerpo?

"Muy bien." Volvió a decir el _Pharaohn_, rompiendo los pensamientos del _Saint_. "_Pegasus_, te demostraré la verdadera inmortalidad."

Con esto dicho, el aura de Raviel comenzó a elevarse considerablemente, superando fácilmente la de Seiya, que sólo podía ver, y sentir, el tamaño del aura de su rival.

'_Saori… Athena…'_

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _040-Forze Del Male- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts)_

Respirando con dificultad, Viku se encontraba rodeado de al menos unos diez _Snake Soldiers_, los últimos que quedaban del pequeño ejercito que intentó atacar a Mimi, Goku y Rock anteriormente. Era una lástima que apenas fuera un _Keyblade Apprentice_, ya que no tenía la misma condición que un verdadero _N-Warrior_. Sujetando su _Training Keyblade_ con fuerza con una mano, y una esfera de energía en la otra, el joven se preparaba para el combate.

"Se acabó, niño, perdiste." Comentó el _Snake Soldier_ que parecía ser el líder del grupo. "Estás acabado."

"Lo mismo podría decirles a ustedes." Respondió Viku, sonriendo de forma algo arrogante. "Acabé con la mayoría de tus soldados, sólo quedan ustedes diez."

"He, aún si somos solo diez, podemos matarte, ya que no te quedan muchas fuerzas para poder enfrentarte a todos nosotros."

"Aún tengo algo de poder mágico conmigo."

"He, ¿Crees que soy ciego?"

"¿Que?"

"Me he dado cuenta de que la mayoría de tus hechizos sólo pueden hacerle daño a dos personas, tres si están muy juntas. No podrás con todos nosotros con los pocos poderes mágicos que te quedan… y aquellos hechizos que podían hacernos gran daño a todos, creo que ya no los puedes hacer por la falta de poder mágico."

Viku apretó los puños por un momento. Era cierto, la mayoría de sus hechizos no eran tan fuertes como para hacer gran daño a varias personas. Sólo conocía los hechizos de nivel –_ra_, y no eran muy fuertes que digamos, comparándolos con los de otros hechiceros. No le quedaba mucho poder mágico, así que no podría encargarse de todos con lo que le quedaba.

"Tienes razón…"

"¿Que?" cuestionó el _Snake Soldier_ con confusión.

"Tienes razón; no me queda mucho poder mágico que digamos, así que no creo poder vencerlos con solo eso."

"Me alegro que al fin entiendas que no tiene caso pelear más. Aún así, te mata-"

"En cambio, tendré que usar algo más aparte de mi poder mágico… ¡mi energía vital!"

Viku sujetó su _Keyblade_ con ambas manos y la elevó al cielo, su punta en alto, mientras a su alrededor su aura se hacía visible. Entonces, una especie de círculo negro apareció en el cielo, justo sobre él, a algunos metros de distancia. El agujero comenzó a hacerse más y más grande, dependiendo del aura que Viku empleara.

"¡Este es mi mejor hechizo!" exclamó el joven. "_¡AGUJERO ASPIRADOR!_"

De pronto, el círculo negro se convirtió en una especie de portal espiral color rojo, con un círculo negro en el centro de menor tamaño que el anterior. Al transformarse, el portal comenzó a jalar todo lo que se encontraba en el lugar, ya se arena, rocas, o personas, ya sean vivas o muertas.

"¡Disparen!" exclamó el líder de los soldados, haciendo que estos accionaran sus armas. Sin embargo, los disparos de energía se desviaban de su curso, siendo absorbidos por el agujero en el espacio. "¡No!¡Maldición!"

Los diez soldados intentaron ponerse a salvo, tratando de aferrarse a lo que pudieran para no ser tragados por el portal. Pero, a pesar de sus intentos, ninguno de ellos pudo luchar contra la fuerza del agujero y, al final, fueron absorbidos por él. Cuando el último _Snake Soldiers_ con vida fue absorbido, el joven canceló el hechizo, haciendo que este se desvaneciera.

"L-lo logré…" comentó, antes de sentir la falta de energía y perder el equilibro, cayendo sobre su rodilla izquierda y apoyándose con su _Keyblade_ para no caer. "U-usé m-mucha energía… c-creo que no debo usarlo más… a-al menos por ahora…"

Sin más que decir, el joven se dejó caer de espaldas, acostado en la arena, mirando hacia el cielo, donde pudo observar los destellos generados por otra batalla titánica.

"He, hice lo posible para que no les causaran problemas." Comentó el joven, cerrando uno de sus ojos y sonriendo. "El resto se los dejo a usted, señor Goku… quiero ver como es mi héroe en acción…"

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _159-Super Saiya-jin Son Goku II- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z)_

Un puñetazo se encontró con un brazo, generando tanta energía que generó un vacío de aire de un kilómetro de ancho por unos segundos, antes de que el aire regresara a llenarlo. En el centro de este caos, se encontraban luchando los dos _Saiyajins_, siendo Goku el que estaba a la defensiva. Vegeta tenía un rostro que mostraba indiferencia, indicando que no estaba disfrutando el combate mucho… pero, extrañamente, Goku también tenía la misma expresión.

"Estás más débil que de costumbre, Vegeta."

La reencarnación del príncipe _Saiyajin_ no le tomó mucha importancia a este comentario, como lo habría hecho de no haber sido poseído, y continuó luchando, dando golpes y patadas para poder vencer a su rival, el _Saiyajin_ Goku. Sin embargo, este último evitaba los golpes, al parecer con facilidad, algo que no era normal ya que ambos son del mismo nivel de fuerza, y aún así, parecería que Goku estaba jugando con Vegeta.

El combate entre los dos _Saiyajins_ continuaba a gran velocidad, dando cientos, miles de golpes por segundo, la gran mayoría de ellos siendo bloqueados por su rival. Goku detuvo un puñetazo derecho de Vegeta con su mano izquierda, el príncipe _Saiyajin_ empleando todas sus fuerzas… sin embargo, parecía que Goku no aplicaba mucha que digamos.

'_Está mucho más débil que antes. ¿Por qué es eso?'_ pensó el peleador de naranja, analizando la situación en la que se encontraba.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Vegeta, con su mano izquierda, intentó liberar una esfera de energía en su rostro, teniendo que esquivarlo y soltarlo para no salir lastimado. Ya separado de Vegeta, Goku alzó la mirada, sólo para ver como su antiguo compañero comenzó a lanzarle cientos de esferas _Ki_ en su dirección. Comenzó a evitar los ataques, logrando verlos a pesar de venir a la velocidad de la luz. Las esferas _Ki_ descendieron al planeta, impactando en la superficie y provocando un infierno en la tierra… afortunadamente, el planeta estaba deshabitado o tenía muy poca gente en el lugar, por lo que el número de victimas no fue muy grande.

'_Está desperdiciando mucha energía. Incluso Vegeta no desperdiciaría tanto.'_

Entonces, la lluvia de esferas _Ki_ cesó, lo que permitió a Goku poder ver lo que ocurría arriba… y no le gustó nada, ya que Vegeta estaba creando una enorme esfera de energía en sus manos.

"_¡FINAL FLASH!_"

Un enorme cilindro de energía salió de las manos del _Saiyajin_ hacia abajo, donde estaba Goku, mirando este evento con asombro.

'_¡Oh no!¡Si lo esquivo, todo el planeta explotará, y los demás morirán con nosotros!'_ pensó el luchador, antes de mirar con decisión el ataque que venía. _'¡No tengo opción!'¡KAME…!_""

El ataque se acercaba velozmente a tierra, y era probable que Goku no lograra reunir la energía a tiempo para contrarrestar el _Final Flash_ de Vegeta sin salir lastimado. Entonces, algo sucedió; un dolor punzante se hizo presente en la cabeza de Vegeta, uno que hizo que perdiera la concentración. Esto ocasionó que el ataque perdiera energía, potencia y velocidad, lo que le dio a Goku tiempo para reunir más energía.

"_¡… HAME HA!_"

Lanzando su ataque antes de ser alcanzado por el de su rival, Goku esperó que no hubiera sido tarde para liberar su ataque, cosa que, para su suerte, ocurrió. Debido a la perdida de poder y energía del _Final Flash_, el _Kame Hame Ha_ pasó através de esta con algunos problemas, pero logrando pasar entre esta, hasta llegar con Vegeta, quien al parecer estaba sujetándose la cabeza, quejándose de fuertes dolores, antes de recibir el ataque de lleno.

Mientras que la nube de polvo generada por la explosión cubría el lugar donde estaba Vegeta, Goku abajo se puso a pensar en alguna forma de poder vencerlo… llegando la conclusión de que sólo había una forma.

'_La Genki Dama.'_ Pensó. _'Es la única técnica que conozco que puede erradicar todo espíritu maligno o energía negativa de lo que impacte. Si logro darle con ella… pero no puede ser muy grande, sólo lo necesario para romper ese control mental que tiene.' _Pensó, antes de extender sus manos hacia el cielo. "¡Tierra, cielo, denme sus energías!"

Poco a poco, energía del planeta se fue reuniendo en las manos de Goku. Como el _Saiyajin_ no necesitaba una tan grande, la energía se reunió rápido y, al final, el guerrero formó una pequeña _Genki Dama_ del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol en su mano derecha.

"Lista." Comentó Goku, antes de alzar la mirada. "¡Vamos, Vegeta!¡Te libraré de esa posesión!"

Casi como si escuchándolo, Vegeta emergió de la nube de polvo, envuelto en energía Ki y propulsándose a gran velocidad hacia el otro _Saiyajin_, quien ya lo esperaba con la energía positiva en su mano derecha. Mientras descendía, el príncipe _Saiyajin_ comenzó a disparar cientos de esferas Ki en contra de su rival, quien no se movía a pesar de que estas estallaran muy cerca de él o en él, levantando una nueva cortina de polvo.

Vegeta seguía descendiendo, cuando Goku emergió de la nube de polvo, volando a gran velocidad para encontrarse con su compañero de lucha. Vegeta reunió gran cantidad de Ki en su puño derecho, mientras que Goku apretó la _Genki Dama_ en su mano derecha, la aplastó y reunió su energía alrededor de todo su puño. Ambos _Saiyajins_ se acercaron, a pocos metros de distancia entre los dos, preparando sus puños para atacarse.

"¡Despierta, Vegeta!" exclamó Goku, antes de dar un golpe con su puño derecho rodeado de energía positiva.

Todo terminó en un segundo, cuando ambos guerreros dieron sus golpes. Esta vez, no hubo una fuerte explosión de aire, solo un leve destello que marcaba el impacto. Al final, Vegeta logró golpear a Goku en el rostro, justo en su mejilla derecha. Sin embargo, Goku también logró conectar su golpe, justo donde él quería; en la frente de Vegeta, donde tenía ese extraño símbolo. Al ver esto, el _Saiyajin_ terrícola sonrió.

"Lo logré…"

Apenas dijo esto, un fuerte resplandor rodeó a Vegeta, uno que rápidamente iluminó el lugar. Dentro de la luz, el príncipe _Saiyajin_ comenzó a retorcerse un poco, antes de que, de golpe, una energía oscura saliera de su cuerpo.

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _012-Magical Mystery- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

Vegeta sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido y adormecido, como si hubiera recibido una paliza y se hubiera despertado al día siguiente. Aparte de esto, sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza que retumbaba en a cada segundo, no dejándolo descansar… además de la sensación de que alguien le llamaba.

"_¿Vegeta? Oye Vegeta ¿Estás bien?"_

No, definitivamente alguien le llamaba…

Abriendo sus ojos un poco para dejar entrar los molestos rayos de sol, el _Saiyajin_ de traje azul comenzó a ver que alguien estaba mirándolo fijamente por un lado, su rostro casi reconociéndolo de inmediato.

"Que bien, ya despertaste."

"¿Kakarotto?"

"Bueno, al menos me recuerdas. Creo que ese golpe en la cabeza no te hizo perder la memoria."

El príncipe _Saiyajin_ comenzó a erguirse, quedando sentado, ya que al parecer estaba acostado sobre varias rocas en medio de un cráter, quizás producto de una caída a gran altura.

"Maldita sea." Se quejó Vegeta, sujetándose la frente con una mano. "¿Qué rayos pasó?"

"Si, ya eres el viejo Vegeta de siempre." Comentó Goku, sonriendo como lo hace siempre. Claro, este comentario llamó la atención de Vegeta.

"¿Qué volví a ser el de siempre?¿A que te refieres, Kakarotto?"

"¿No lo recuerdas? Estuviste poseído."

"¡¿Qué dices?!"

"Si, el tal Anubis te poseyó. De hecho, estuviste peleando conmigo por un rato mientras dejaba a los demás pasar. Debo decir que en ese estado eras más débil de lo normal, no sé porqué. ¿De verdad no lo recuerdas?"

"¡Claro que no!"

"Que extraño." Comentó Goku, cruzándose de brazos y pensando.

Lo que no se dio cuenta fue que la mirada de Vegeta había cambiado a una llena de odio.

'_¡Ese canalla de Anubis!¡Osó controlarme para sus propósitos!¡Nunca se lo perdonaré!¡Iré por su cabeza!'_ pensó el príncipe, antes ve voltear a un lado y ver, a lo lejos, otro combate. _'Pero primero debo arreglar cuentas.'_

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _167-Fight 2-FFIV- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IV)_

Hamon dio un fuerte golpe que impactó en el rostro de Mimi, mandando a la joven a volar y estrellarse contra unas rocas cercanas. El _Pharaohn_ sonreía por su trabajo, pero esto no duró mucho, ya que Rock lo embistió de su costado derecho a gran velocidad, por lo que ambos continuaron la lucha al ras del suelo, dándose decenas de golpes y patadas cada segundo. Sin embargo, el _Pharaohn_ logró sujetar a Rock de un brazo y lo azotó contra el suelo, saltó un poco e invocó de nuevo su hacha dorada, antes de querer dar un golpe con ella. Pero en ese momento Rock se volteó e invocó su _Keyblade_, bloqueando el ataque mortal.

El guerrero de Anubis intentó de nuevo golpear, pero se dio cuenta de que un dragón esmeralda se acercaba a él velozmente.

"¿Pero qué-?"

"_¡DRAGON IMPACT!_"

El poderoso puño de Mimi, con la energía en forma de un Rayquaza, dio de lleno en el rostro del _Pharaohn_, mandándolo lejos. La joven lo siguió de cerca, lanzándose hacia él para atacarlo nuevamente, ahora con su _Keyblade_. Pero no contó con que Hamon se recuperaría muy rápido y extendiera su mano derecha hacia ella… con una esfera oscura en ella.

"_¡DARK BURST!_"

Mimi, quien no se esperaba esto, apenas pudo colocar su _Keyblade_ en defensa antes de recibir el ataque de lleno. El cometa de energía mandó a la joven de nuevo al suelo, siendo arrastrada algunos metros debido a la inercia del impacto. Cuando logró detenerse, tuvo problemas para ponerse de pie, ya que el ataque la había dejado entumecida, algo que el guerrero de Anubis aprovechó.

"¡Muere!"

"¡No te dejaré!" Exclamó Rock, apareciendo a un lado de Hamon y dándole una fuerte patada en el rostro.

"¡Maldito!" expresó el _Pharaohn_, siendo lanzado hacia atrás.

Luego de la patada, Rock comenzó a girar sobre si mismo, cayendo a lado de Mimi, quien apenas se estaba levantando.

"¡Dame tu mano!" exclamó el joven.

"¿Para que?" preguntó Mimi con confusión.

"Recuerda mi habilidad."

"¡Oh, si!"

La joven le dio la mano al joven y este le dio un buen apretón. Al hacer esto, el héroe azul sintió que parte de la energía de Mimi fluía ahora dentro de él, así como el conocimiento de una nueva técnica. Con esto en mente, soltó a la chica y tanto él como ella colocaron sus manos al frente, con las palmas mirándose, como si estuvieran sujetando una pelota de basquetbol. Entonces, una esfera de energía esmeralda se formó en las manos de los jóvenes, una que comenzó a crecer más y más.

"¡Toma esto!_¡DRAGON ROAR!_"

"_¡DRAGON ROAR!_"

Siendo Mimi la que lanzó primero, el cometa de energía de ella, que parecía ser realmente un cometa, con cola y todo, era el que iba más rápido, acelerando a la velocidad de la luz, mientras que el que Rock lanzó iba justo detrás de ella.

Hamon alzó la mirada luego de lograr detenerse después de la patada provocada por el joven _N-Warrior_, sólo para ver los dos ataques dirigirse hacia él. Viendo que no tenía tiempo de evitarlo, y de no poder usar su hacha para bloquearlo ya que la perdió por la patada, decidió cursar los brazos para recibir el impacto.

Una fuerte explosión sacudió el lugar, mandando toneladas de arena al aire, bloqueando la luz por algunos momentos. Luego de un rato, la arena comenzó a caer de nuevo, dejando ver lo que había pasado; Mimi y Rock estaban juntos, respirando con dificultad, con sus manos hacia delante luego de haber lanzado esa técnica combinada hacia su oponente… quien estaba de pie también, con sus brazos cruzados frente a su rostro, habiendo bloqueado el ataque.

Parecería que no sufrió daño alguno, pero en realidad si, ya que el protector de sus brazos estaba fisurado. Cuando bajó ambos brazos, el guerrero dorado miró directamente a los dos rivales, mientras que él también respiraba con dificultad, habiendo ya gastado mucha energía en el combate.

"Estoy a mi límite." Expresó el _Pharaohn_. "¡Pero aún así puedo con los dos!"

"¡No nos rendiremos tan fácilmente!" exclamó Mimi, invocando su _Keyblade_, al igual que Rock. "¡Te venceremos y seguiremos adelante!"

"He, quiero ver que lo inten-"

"_¡FINAL FLASH!_"

_**-Fin de la música de fondo-**_

De pronto, un cilindro de energía descendió del cielo, impactando en el _Pharaohn_ y haciendo estallar todo en varios kilómetros a la redonda, destruyendo todo en el lugar y levantando una gran nube de humo con forma de hongo. A varios kilómetros del suelo, se encontraba Goku, en su estado de _Súper Saiyajin_, con Mimi y Rock con él, cada uno en uno de sus brazos, mirando hacia el suelo con asombro.

"Q-que ataque tan sorpresivo." Comentó Rock. "Por poco y no la contamos."

"Gracias, señor Goku." Dijo Mimi al hombre que la cargaba.

"No hay de que." Respondió el _Saiyajin_. "De no haberlo hecho, no sé que hubiera pasado."

"¿Y que pasó?"

"Vegeta."

"Oh…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _154-Sacred Moon- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

El polvo comenzó a descender nuevamente, asentándose en el suelo, dejando ver la verdadera magnitud de la explosión. En el centro del cráter generado por el impacto, estaban dos figuras; una de pie y otra recostada, al parecer bastante herido y con su armadura rota. Este último alzó la mirada, viendo al otro sujeto con sorpresa.

"¿Por qué?" cuestionó Hamon, tosiendo sangre luego de cuestionar.

"¿Por qué?¡Porque ya era la hora de tu muerte!" exclamó Vegeta con cierto enfado. "Ya te tenía donde quería cuando peleamos, estaba por terminar la pelea, pero tu 'dios' se apareció y nos detuvo. Simplemente hice lo que debí haber hecho en ese entonces."

"C-creí que querías terminar el combate entre los dos."

"Terminó hace tiempo cuando luché contigo antes de que Anubis interviniera. Lo único que pasó fue que viviste más de lo planeado. Ahora ya lárgate de este mundo."

"L-lo p-pagar-…" Y esas fueron las últimas palabras del _Pharaohn_ Hamon, silenciándose para siempre.

Goku descendió a tierra, dejando a los dos jóvenes en el suelo mientras su cabello regresaba a la normalidad. Antes de decir nada, desapareció por unos momentos antes de volver a aparecer, esta vez con Viku, sujetándolo de la camisa, antes de dejarlo en el suelo.

"Vegeta, no tenías porqué hacer eso." Comentó el _Saiyajin_ bondadoso. "Esa pelea era de los chicos."

"Cierra la boca, Kakarotto. Hamon era primero mi oponente, así que tenía derecho de matarlo." Respondió Vegeta con agresividad. "Lo siguiente fueron sólo improvistos. Además, no esperes que te agradezca por haberme liberado de ese hechizo que me controlaba."

"No lo tenía en mente."

"Bah, como sea, ya tenemos el camino libre para seguir adelante y terminar de una vez con esto… por cierto." Dijo, mirando a Mimi y a Rock. "Los chicos pelean bien, debo admitirlo. Quizás luego los rete a un combate." Expresó, sonriendo de una forma que hacía que los dos _N-Warriors_ sintieran un escalofrío. Goku sólo rió nerviosamente.

"Bueno, Vegeta, quizás sea mejor continuar." Comentó el otro _Saiyajin_. "Habrá que seguir para que-"

Justo en ese momento, los cinco presentes sintieron una poderosa energía acercarse, habiendo lanzado una onda de corte bastante poderosa. Todos se movieron del camino para evitar el corte, Goku teniendo que sujetar a Viku de la camisa para evitar que saliera lastimado.

"G-gracias, señor Goku." Respondió el joven hechicero.

"De nada." Respondió el _Saiyajin_, sonriéndole, antes de mirar hacia delante. "¿Quién es?"

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, se ve que hay personas fuertes aquí."

Emergiendo de una nube de polvo venía un sujeto enorme, de traje negro con una gabardina blanca, sujetando una espada bastante maltratada.

"¿Y bien?¿Quien de ustedes es mi enemigo?" cuestionó el recién llegado, uno que Rock reconoció en el acto.

"¿_Capitán_ Kenpachi?"

"¿uh?" preguntó el _Shinigami_, mirando al joven. "Oh, eres tu uno de los que estaban en ese mundo raro donde estaba el portal. ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí tan rápido?"

"Quizás usó un atajo, Ken-chan." Expresó Yachiru, la joven que siempre estaba con él.

"He, es probable. Pero bueno, eso no importa. ¿Dónde está mi enemigo?"

De pronto, el _Shinigami_ levantó su brazo izquierdo y detuvo un poderoso golpe que iba directo a su rostro, el impacto siendo tan fuerte que obligó a Yachiru a dejar el hombro de Kenpachi, donde siempre estaba. El Capitán volteó en esa dirección y descubrió que se trataba de Vegeta, en su estado normal, sonriendo de forma algo arrogante.

"¿Qué tal yo, grandulón?" cuestionó el _Saiyajin_, haciendo que el _Shinigami_ sonriera con emoción.

"Me parece bien." Respondió, antes de dar un corte con su espada, uno que Vegeta evitó con facilidad. "Eres rápido… quizás sea porque eres muy pequeño."

"He, y tu eres muy rápido para ser tan grande. Pero te dolerá más cuando te haga caer."

"Eso quiero verlo."

Los dos guerreros comenzaron a elevar sus auras, ante la mirada estupefacta de los demás, a excepción de Yachiru, quien ya esperaba esto.

"¡Ven!" exclamó Kenpachi.

"¡Aquí voy!" exclamó Vegeta, a punto de lanzarse hacia él.

"¡Alto!"

De pronto, los dos guerreros se detuvieron, no por su propia voluntad, sino por una fuerza externa.

"¿Qué rayos?¡No puedo moverme!" exclamó Vegeta con enfado.

"¿De quien es ese truco?" preguntó Kenpachi, también algo frustrado por haber sido detenido.

"Es mío."

Todos los presentes, incluyendo Vegeta y Kenpachi, quienes por alguna razón pudieron mover sus cabezas, voltearon a ver que, a unos metros de ahí, se encontraba un sujeto de armadura dorada y de cabello rubio. Al inicio, los demás creyeron que era un _Pharaohn_, pero descubrieron que su aura era muy conocida… en especial Rock, quien también lo conoció.

"Es Shaka de Virgo." Expresó el joven _N-Warrior_ al ver al Gold _Saint_.

"No es momento de pelear." Comentó el caballero de oro, con sus ojos abiertos, indicando que estaba usando gran parte de su poder real. "Tenemos una misión más importante que cumplir."

"¿Quién eres tu para decirnos que hacer?" preguntó Vegeta con enfado. "¡Suéltame, insecto!"

"¿Quién es él?" preguntó Goku con confusión.

"¡Papá!"

De atrás de Shaka, el joven _Saiyan_ Gohan emergió, corriendo hacia donde estaba Goku.

"¡Gohan!" exclamó el _Saiyajin_, abrazando a su hijo cuando llegó con él. "¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?"

"Vine a ayudarte." Respondió el joven. "Nos dijeron que era muy peligroso para ustedes el pelear solos contra Anubis."

"¿Eso te dijeron?"

"Si, por eso venimos aquí."

"¿Y como llegaron tan rápido? Nosotros tardamos bastante tiempo."

"Bueno, supongo que ustedes lucharon contra muchos soldados. Prácticamente nos dejaron el camino libre, por lo que tardamos menos en alcanzarlos."

"Entiendo."

"¡Suéltame, maldita sea!" exclamó de nuevo Vegeta con enfado, llamando la atención de todos los demás.

"Eres muy ruidoso." Comentó Kenpachi con desgano, aunque también fastidiado.

"¡Cállate, insecto!¡Luego sigues tu!"

"¿Le dices insecto a todo el que se te ponga enfrente?"

"¡Ese no es tu problema!"

"¡Silencio!" exclamó Shaka, callando a los dos. "No tenemos tiempo que perder. Debemos vencer a Anubis lo más pronto posible antes de que se vuelva más poderoso. Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, por lo que no tenemos tiempo que perder en peleas como estas. Debemos unir nuestras fuerzas. Anubis es más fuerte que todos los _Pharaohns_ con los que han luchado. Dejen este combate para después y concentrémonos en el más grande."

"¿Dices que el tal Anubis es extremadamente fuerte?" cuestionó Kenpachi con interés. "He, supongo que no estaría mal dejar el combate para después."

"Bah, derrotaré a ese supuesto dios fácilmente." Expresó Vegeta. "¡Y luego seguirás tu!" exclamó, señalando al _Shinigami_… antes de apuntar al santo de Virgo. "¡Y luego tu!"

"Entonces los soltaré." Respondió Shaka, liberando su poder y soltando a los dos guerreros, cerrando los ojos en el acto. "Sigamos adelante a vencer a Anubis."

Todos los demás asintieron ante esto, sabiendo que no tenían tiempo que perder, por lo que se pusieron de pie y continuaron su viaje, dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba Anubis.

El momento de la batalla final está cerca.

**Fin del Capitulo 71

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. _Anubis_, voy por ti. ¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Kristal?!¡Te haré pagar!

**Anubis****:** Bienvenido, _N-Warrior_, te estaba esperando…

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**El enfrentamiento contra un dios. Pocas posibilidades de victoria.**_

**Exus:** Vaya, Alan, no sabía que fueras así con Kristal…

**Alan:** ¿Exus?

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** Bueno gente, ¿Que les pareció? Otro capítulo más para el fanfic. Ahora si entramos a la fase final de la historia, aunque si tomará algo de tiempo. No tengo mucho que decir, más que gracias por los comentarios y el apoyo. Ojalá más gente se anime a dejar comentario, aunque sean anónimos. Cualquier cosa me ayuda para mejorar y seguir =)_

_Curioso que nadie haya visto la ironía de capítulos anteriores: Seiya, un Saint, salvando a Ichigo, un Shinigami (Dios de la muerte) XD  
_

_Bueno, creo que es todo... quizas para la otra semana haya nuevas canciones, así que chequen, quizas el miercoles, para ver si las hay._

_Nos vemos el otro Domingo..._

_Sobres._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	73. Cap 72: El enfrentamiento contra un dios

**_14/FEB/2010_**

**_Saiyan X dice: Nueva música en mi profile.

* * *

_**

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

El combate entre Goku y Vegeta continuaba, siendo igual de feroz que cuando inició. Goku sabía que tendría que hacer algo, de lo contrario mataría a Vegeta, ya que, poseído, estaba peleando a un nivel inferior al de siempre. Usando la _Genkidama_, logró romper el hechizo que lo mantenía atrapado, regresándolo a la normalidad.

Lo primero que hizo Vegeta fue matar a Hamon finalmente, y lo hizo de un solo disparo, casi matando a Mimi y a Rock, quienes estaban en su camino. Con él derrotado, y los soldados que vinieron a ayudarlo habiendo sido vencidos por Viku, podían seguir adelante.

Pero entonces, Kenpachi apareció, y estuvo a punto de entrar en combate con Vegeta, de no haber sido por la aparición de Shaka de Virgo y de Gohan, quienes lo detuvieron. Con ellos juntos, partieron hacia el siguiente mundo, donde supuestamente estaría _Anubis_.

Ahora, Alan y Fly están por llegar con _Anubis_. ¿Qué es lo que pasará cuando lleguen?¿Podrán hacerlo?¿Y donde está Raviel, el _Pharaohn of Osiris_?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 72: El enfrentamiento contra un dios. _**

**_Pocas posibilidades de victoria._**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _187-In the ashes- _(**Soundtrack: **_Tales of Symphonia)_

Exus, o mejor dicho el _Guardián_ _Anubis_, se encontraba sentado en su trono principal, con sus ojos cerrados, usando su mente para explorar todo el espacio dentro de la galaxia _Duat_, viendo a los héroes acercarse cada vez más a su mundo. Kristal, sin sus memorias, se encontraba aún en el suelo, en el centro del salón principal, no habiendo sido movida desde que fue atacada por _Anubis_, apenas hace cinco minutos. Ella estaba desmayada debido al ataque de Exus, probablemente para no despertar hasta que sus memorias fueran de nuevo ensambladas. Entonces, _Anubis_ abrió los ojos, sintiendo una presencia en el lugar.

"Raviel, aparece." Expresó, casi de inmediato el _Pharaohn_ mencionado apareciendo a un lado de él… con los cuerpos de Ichigo y Seiya en ambos brazos.

"Si, mi señor _Anubis_." Respondió el guerrero de oro.

"Veo que te hiciste cargo de los invasores."

"Si, señor, ellos intentaron entrar a este lugar. ¿Qué hago con ellos?"

"Déjalos encerrados en el calabozo. No importa que tan fuertes sean, no podrán salir."

"Disculpe, señor, pero ¿no sería mejor eliminarlos de una vez?"

"Quizás, pero tengo planes para estos dos, así como otros tres de los héroes."  
"¿Señor?"  
"Para entrar a las galaxias aliadas del _Nintenverse_ necesito una llave para poder hacerlo. Ese _Saint_ y _Shinigami _me servirán para poder entrar a las galaxias _Saint_ y _Bleach_. También a un _Saiyan_ de la galaxia _North_, un _Dragon Knight _de _Quest_, y a un _Jedi_ o _Sith_ de _Force_."

"Entiendo, mi señor, para eso necesitamos a estos sujetos con vida."

"Exactamente, por eso enciérralos… y cuando regreses, ya sabes que hacer despues."

"¿Señor?"

"No te preocupes, estoy esperando a alguien. Cuando sea el momento de tu aparición, te lo haré saber."

"Entiendo." Expresó Raviel, mirando al cuerpo inerte de Kristal. "¿Quiere que también la encierre?"

"No será necesario. De hecho, la quiero ahí para que mi invitado la encuentre."

"Como desee, Lord _Anubis_." Expresó el _Pharaohn_, antes de desaparecer, dejando sólo al _Guardián_/antes _N-Warrior_, quien sonreía.

"Bien… ya estás aquí."

* * *

Uno de los portales con forma de pirámide se activó, dejando ver a dos personas, Alan y Fly, quienes aparecieron y miraron el nuevo mundo al que habían llegado; Necrópolis.

"Ese debe ser." Comentó Alan. "La ciudad capital de esta galaxia."

"Ahí debe de estar _Anubis_." Dijo Fly seriamente. "Puedo sentir una poderosa presencia cubrir todo este planeta."

"Ahí debe estar Kristal." Expresó el joven _N-Warrior_, apretando los puños con fuerza. "Espero no haber llegado tarde."

"Seguro que está bien, no te preocupes."

"Eso espero. Para estar seguros, será mejor correr."

"Si, vamos."

Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a correr hacia la ciudad que estaba a unos kilómetros de distancia, queriendo llegar para terminar esta batalla de una buena vez. Siguieron corriendo durante unos momentos, acercándose más y más a la ciudad… hasta que Fly chocó contra algo.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _154-Sacred Moon- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

"¡Ow!¿Pero que-?" cuestionó el joven _Dragon Knight_ con confusión, haciendo que Alan, quien ya estaba algunos metros más adelante, se detuviera.  
"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó el joven.

"Choqué con algo."

"¿Algo?¿Con qué?"

"No sé. Iba corriendo cuando sentí que choqué con una pared."

"No tenemos tiempo para esto, hay que seguir adelante."

"Está bien, está bien." Comentó el joven caballero, poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia delante… sólo para chocar de nuevo. "¡Ow!"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Otra vez choqué con algo."  
"¿De que estás hablando, Fly? No hay nada aquí." Comentó Alan, caminando por donde Fly 'supuestamente' había chocado, moviendo sus manos en todas direcciones. "¿Lo vez?"

"Sé lo que sentí; choqué contra algo invisible."

Fly se puso de pie de nuevo y esta vez caminó hacia el frente, con sus manos en frente. De pronto, sintió algo frente a él; una especie de vidrio, algo invisible que no le permitía pasar al frente. Esto Alan lo notó, ya que podía ver como los dedos de Fly eran presionados como si estuviera apoyado en un vidrio.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Alan, viendo esa barrera invisible.

"No lo sé." Respondió Fly, empujando con todas sus fuerzas, estando como normal. "Pero no puedo romperla."

"Déjame intentarlo." Dijo el joven _N-Warrior_, caminando a lado de Fly e intentando empujar la barrera invisible, sólo para darse cuenta de que, al menos él, no tocaba nada. "Que extraño, no siento ninguna barrera." Comentó, caminando hacia el frente. "No, ninguna."

Fly caminó en otras direcciones e intentó seguir adelante, pero había una especie de barrera que impedía que avanzara más hacia la ciudad frente a él, como si esta barrera o lo que fuera cubriera toda la ciudad. Lo extraño era que Alan podía pasar sin problemas esta barrera que detenía al _Dragon Knight_. Luego, el joven comenzó a golpear la barrera, intentando romperla, antes de usar el poder de su marca de dragón, sin ningún éxito.

"¿Qué es esta barrera?¿Por qué no puedo romperla?" preguntó Fly con confusión.  
"Espera, deja pienso en algo." Comentó Alan.  
"¡No, tu sigue adelante, déjame esto!"

"¿Qué?¿que te deje aquí?"

"Si, tu puedes pasar esta barrera. Mejor sigue adelante y encuentra a _Anubis_."

"Pero Fly-"

"¡Anda!¡Recuerda que Kristal está adelante!" exclamó el joven caballero, haciendo que Alan se sorprendiera un poco. "Déjame aquí, yo veré como entrar."

"Y-ya veo… bien, Fly, entonces seguiré adelante. Suerte."

Y con esto dicho, el joven guerrero de hielo comenzó a correr hacia la ciudad, dejando al _Dragon Knight_ en la barrera, intentando derribarla.

Alan seguía corriendo, entrando en la ciudad de la muerte, notando que estaba poblada, pero por extrañas criaturas que, al parecer, le rendían culto a _Anubis_. A diferencia de los habitantes de otras ciudades de esa galaxia, que huían apenas lo veían o intentaban matarlo, estos seres simplemente lo ignoraban, aún si pasaban a su lado. Sin importarle nada más, el joven continuó su marcha, encontrando pronto la pirámide roja, _Aaru_, donde supuestamente residía _Anubis_… y donde el aura de Kristal desapareció.

'_Espérame, Kristal, ¡voy por ti!'_

El joven _N-Warrior_ continuó corriendo, entrando de lleno a la pirámide de _Anubis_, no deteniéndose por nada. Curiosamente, el joven notó que ningún guardia o soldado se interpusieron en su camino, a pesar de ser un invasor entrando en el área de un dios. Se le hizo extraño, pero continuó corriendo, rápidamente llegando a un lugar donde había una enorme puerta.

"Debe ser aquí…"

_**-Fin de la música de Fondo-**_

-

Exus estaba sentado en su trono, todas las flamas habiéndose apagado para dejar a oscuras el salón donde estaba. Con sus ojos cerrados, la vasija de _Anubis_ miraba todo lo que pasaba en su galaxia.

Entonces, un sonido de pasos hizo que él abriera sus ojos. Mirando hacia el frente, sabía que había alguien ahí, y que no era Raviel. Comenzó a escuchar la reparación de quien estaba ahí, interrumpiendo su descanso.

"¿Estará aquí _Anubis_?"

Y Exus sonrió al saber que se trataba de Alan.

El joven caminó hacia delante, ya dentro del salón, subiendo los escalones que había en el lugar. Mientras Alan caminaba y llegaba a un nivel un poco superior, sus ojos se centraron en una figura que estaba en el suelo, una que no podía ver por la oscuridad. Sin embargo, cuando puso más atención en esta, descubrió que era, él conocía esa figura casi bien.

"¡K-Kristal!" exclamó él, corriendo hacia donde estaba ella, rápidamente hincándose y levantándola un poco. "¡Kristal!¿Estás bien?¡Kristal!"

El joven siguió hablándole a la hechicera, sacudiéndola para ver si se despertaba, pero no tenía caso. Desesperado, el joven sintió que algo dentro de él estaba por romperse… cuando sintió algo. Si, podía sentirlo, una pequeña pizca de la presencia de Kristal, el aura de ella aún no había desaparecido por completo. La flama de su vida aún estaba ardiendo… con la fuerza de una pequeña chispa.

"Aún sigue vida." Comentó con algo de alivio. "Kristal, ya vine por ti."

"¡Es inútil, Alan!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _201-The Expanding Empire- _(**Soundtrack: **_Sins of a Solar Empire)_

El joven miró hacia delante, justo cuando unas paredes comenzaron a moverse, abriéndose al exterior y dejando que la luz entrara e iluminara el salón. Alan podía ver el trono de _Anubis_, y detrás de él, la enorme columna en donde se suponía estaban atrapadas _Mokona_, _Athena_, y sus dos _Keyblades_. Sentado en su trono, _Anubis_, las sombras impidiendo que su rostro se viera, se encontraba. Dejando a Kristal gentilmente en el suelo, el joven _N-Warrior_ se puso de pie, encarando al _Guardián_.

"_Anubis_." Comentó en voz baja.

"**Así es, Alan, soy yo, el dios de esta galaxia y futuro gobernante del **_**Nintenverse**_** y la **_**Nova Alliance**_**; **_**Anubis**_**."**

"¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Kristal?"

"**Oh, vaya, que curioso. ¿Acaso no estás sorprendido porque sé tu nombre?¿O de mis planes de gobernar toda la alianza?"**

"Sé que tus planes deben ser el de dominar el _Nintenverse_ y la _Nova Alliance_, así que no me sorprende. En cuanto a como sabes mi nombre… bueno, eres un dios, debes saberlo todo, o al menos lo que pasa en esta galaxia."  
**"Así que tu si me consideras un dios, pero aún así te opones a mi. Bueno, al menos me consideras un dios, no como la hechicera detrás de ti."**  
"Que le hiciste a Kristal." Expresó el joven, claramente tratando de controlar su enfado, ya que no podía lanzarse a la ligera contra un supuesto dios.

"**Puedo notar el enfado en tu voz, y supongo que es normal." ** Respondió el _Guardián_ oscuro. **"Sólo destruí su **_**Chain of Memories.**_**"**

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!" cuestionó el joven, sumamente sorprendido.

"**Veo que también sabes de es el **_**Chain of Memories**_**, por tu reacción. Ella nunca me consideró un dios y se enfrentó a mi, por eso tuve que hacerle eso."**

"¡Maldito!" exclamó Alan, sintiendo que el enfado dentro de él se incrementaba más y más, teniendo que transformarse en _Súper N-Warrior_ para controlarse más.

"**No te preocupes, no le pasará nada; yo puedo reconstruir sus recuerdos como eran antes… o modificarlos un poco."**

"¡Eres un…!"

"**Pero descuida, no planeo que ella muera, ya que quiero que sea mi esposa."  
**"¡Estás loco!¡Ni de broma dejaré que eso pase!"  
**"Lo sé, porque eres su novio, la reencarnación del **_**Guardián**__**Chaos**_**, destinado a estar con ella. Si, supe que sería difícil de quitarte a Kristal cuando vi lo juntos que estaban… cuando se unieron para pelear contra mi."**

"¿Qué dices?" cuestionó el joven, su enfado disipándose un poco por la confusión, una que hizo sonreír al _Guardián_.

"**¿Acaso no me reconoces? Bueno, será mejor que me revele, ¿no es así?"**

_Anubis_ se puso de pie lentamente, causando que Alan se colocara en guardia, invocando la _Frozen Terra_ _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha, preparándose para la pelea. Pero, cuando el _Guardián_ se puso de pie, y la luz del exterior iluminó su rostro, los ojos del joven se abrieron con sorpresa, no creyendo lo que veía.

"No puede ser…"

"¿Sorprendido, Alan? Soy yo, Exus."

El _N-Warrior_ no sabía que decir. Exus, su primer mayor enemigo estaba frente a él, después de él creer que lo había derrotado… y no sólo eso, sino que ahora estaba en el lugar donde _Anubis_ debía de estar.

"¿Exus?" cuestionó Alan con sorpresa, mientras el hechicero sonreía. "¿Q-que estás haciendo aquí?"

"¿Qué que hago aquí?¿Acaso no lo entiendes? _**Yo**_ soy _Anubis_."

"¡¿Que?!"  
"Así es; así como tu eres la reencarnación de _Chaos_, y Kristal la de _Balance_, yo soy la de _Anubis_."  
"¿Pero que estás diciendo?¡Tu eres un _N-Warrior_!¿Como puedes ser la reencarnación de _Anubis_?"

"¿Acaso explicas lo que te pasó a ti, un humano de otra galaxia, siendo el _Guardián_ del _Nintenverse_, billones de años luz de distancia?"

El joven se quedó callado, no sabiendo que contestar, ya que no tenía ni una respuesta para eso. ¿Cómo es que él, un humano de otra galaxia, terminó siendo el _Guardián_ de otra? No sabía como era esto posible.

"Yo lo sé." Respondió Exus de pronto, sorprendiendo a Alan.

"¿Qué dices?"

"La razón por la que tu naciste en la _Vía Láctea_… fue por mi."

"¡¿Que?!"

"Hay una regla principal en cada galaxia, puesta por todos los _Guardianes_ de este universo; no puede nacer más de el numero especificado de vasijas de _Guardianes_ en una galaxia."

"No entiendo."

"Lo supuse. Verás, cada galaxia tiene un numero fijo de _Guardianes_, nunca puede haber más. Por ejemplo, aquí en _Duat_, sólo existo yo, _Anubis_, mientras que en el _Nintenverse_ existen dos, _Chaos_ y _Balance_. No puede haber tres en el _Nintenverse_."  
"¿Y eso que tiene que-?" cuestionó Alan, cuando, de pronto, la revelación le llegó a su mente. "Un momento…"

"Ya lo descubriste, ¿no?" Cuestionó Exus con algo de arrogancia. "La razón por la que naciste en el la _Vía Láctea_ es porque _**yo**_, _Anubis_, nací en el _Nintenverse_ antes que tu."

El joven miró con sorpresa al hechicero frente a él, no creyendo lo que escuchaba.

"Me estas diciendo, que incluso planeaste el lugar donde nacería, ¿para poder así dominar el _Nintenverse_?" cuestionó Alan con asombro.

"No exactamente." Respondió Exus. "_Anubis_ hizo lo posible para que pudiera nacer en el _Nintenverse_, y creía que tu como _Chaos_ no nacerías. Sin embargo, el espíritu de _Chaos_ se trasladó a la _Vía Láctea_, donde reencarnó en ti. Deberías estar agradecido, ya que, de lo contrario, nunca hubieras obtenido los… 'privilegios' que obtuviste con Kristal."

"¿Privilegios?"

"Ya sabes, abrazarla, besarla… recostarte en sus pechos…"

"Oh…" comentó el joven, antes de sonreír un poco. "Lo siento, Exus, pero tengo planeado seguir durmiendo en sus suaves pechos por más tiempo, así que no tengo tiempo que perder. Además, ella también lo quiere."  
"Lo quería, ya no, ahora que destruí sus recuerdos, podré reacomodarlos para que piense que yo soy tu, y así seré yo el que podré dormir en ellos."

"También eres un pervertido, ¿no?" cuestionó el joven, mirándolo con cierto desgano.

"¿De verdad crees que soy tan trivial como tu? Sólo lo dije para ver tu reacción al quitarte algo que a ti te gusta hacer. Tu reacción fue algo… diferente."

"Porque tengo confianza en que no me quitarás eso. Lo siento, pero después de eso, aún tendré mi 'almohada'."

"Sólo quieres estar con Kristal por el tamaño de sus pechos, ¿no?"

"¿De verdad crees que soy tan materialista? En realidad quiero a Kristal con toda mi alma… daría mi vida por ella si es necesario. Sólo lo decía para ver tu reacción."

"Touché…"

"Aunque, claro, no puedo negar que **_esos_** son un factor."

"Lo sabía…"

"Dime, Exus, tengo dos preguntas."

"¿Cuáles son? Aunque podría responderlas, ya que sé cuales son."  
"Dime, ¿Cómo es que te convertiste en el _Guardián_ _Anubis_?¿Como sobreviviste al _Portón de Espejo_ de todos?"  
"Eso fue fácil; el portal que ustedes abrieron, que creían que me llevaría a otra dimensión, en realidad me mandó aquí, a esta galaxia, a esta misma pirámide."

"¿Quieres decir que nosotros te mandamos aquí?"

"En parte. En realidad, fue la voluntad de _Anubis_ la que condujo el portal hacia esta galaxia, ustedes sólo lo abrieron."

"Aún así, fue nuestra culpa… debimos haberte matado en ese momento."

"No hubiera servido, ya que no tenía el poder suficiente para vencerme cuando _Void_ estaba dentro de mi. Mandarme lejos fue lo único que podían hacer."

"Hablando de _Void_, ¿Dónde está él?"

"Muerto, claro, _Anubis_ lo mató cuando se apoderó de mi."

"¿Así de fácil? Pero si _Void_ tenía tanta fuerza que incluso los doce _Golden_ _N-Warriors_ del pasado tuvieron que encerrarlo."

"Soy un dios, puedo hacerlo con facilidad."  
"Supongo… ahora, otra pregunta, Exus." Expresó Alan seriamente. "¿Por qué nací en la _Vía Láctea_?¿Hay alguna razón en especial?"

"Hay dos, en realidad." Respondió el hechicero. "Una, es porque la _Vía Láctea_ no tiene _Guardián_… en el pasado lo tenía, pero él ya no está."

"Supongo que es de los _Guardianes_ que se fueron de este universo a otro, ¿no?"

"Eso no te diré… lo que si te diré es la otra razón; porque el _Nintenverse_ y la _Vía Láctea_ tienen un lazo especial."

"¿Que?"

"¿De verdad crees que los hechiceros de _Spellian Hegican_ tienen el poder suficiente como para abrir un portal a una galaxia a billones de años luz de distancia?"

"Pero, Raphael dijo que usaron las energías de las _Keyblades_ del Salón de _Keyblades_ para abrirlo."

"Te mintió."  
"¡¿Que?!"  
"Si tan fácil fuera abrir un portal a otra galaxia sin conexión, muchos ya lo habrían hecho. La razón por la que pudieron abrir el portal era porque ambas galaxias están conectadas. Piénsalo como el _Life Stream_ que conecta todos los planetas del _Nintenverse_, o los que conectan los mundos de esta galaxia. Es algo similar, pero a una escala mayor. Pero no te preocupes, tu galaxia sigue congelada en el tiempo, hasta que tu regreses."

"Oh, bueno, al menos eso aún está." Comentó Alan, suspirando de alivio.

"¿De verdad crees que es bueno el relajarte?¿No entiendes lo que esto significa?"

"¿De que estás hablando?"

"Las dos galaxias están conectadas, ¿no es así? Entonces, ¿Qué pasaría si yo domino el _Nintenverse_?"

"No sé de que ha- … oh, no, no me digas que…"

"Exactamente." Dijo Exus con malicia. "Si domino el _Nintenverse_, puedo ir a conquistar la _Vía Láctea_ cuando se me antoje."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _198-Curse of Vile- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman Zero 3)_

Alan, nuevamente, se le quedó mirando con asombro, sorpresa y temor ante esta revelación. Si lo que él decía era verdad, entonces, su mundo…

"Me pregunto si dejarte vivo cuando comience a invadir tu galaxia, Alan." Expresó el hechicero. "Me intriga el saber como sería tu rostro cuando veas como invado _La Tierra._"  
"¡No te dejaré, Exus!" Exclamó Alan, elevando su aura.

"Ahora conoces la verdad. La _Vía Láctea_ es como el _Nintenverse_; muy codiciada por otros _Guardianes_. Sin embargo, esa galaxia tiene un escudo invencible, uno que no permite a seres de otras galaxias entrar a ella si es que lo hacen por naves espaciales o por otros métodos. Las razas que habitan la _Vía Láctea_ viven en una especie de santuario, ajenas a las _Galaxian Wars_. Por eso es que otros no la han invadido a pesar de no tener un _Guardián_ o guerreros como los _N-Warriors_. Pero…"

"Pero, los otros _Guardianes_ saben de la conexión entre el _Nintenverse_ y la _Vía Láctea_, ¿no?" inquirió Alan, aún enfadado.

"¡Exactamente! Los demás sabemos de la conexión, por eso es que intentamos cada cinco mil años el dominar el _Nintenverse_, para así abrir la puerta a la _Vía Láctea_, la galaxia que tiene casi tantas riquezas en cuanto a energía como el _Nintenverse_."

"Ya veo, así que esa era la razón…" expresó el joven, sonriendo con confianza. "Bien, Exus, muchas gracias."

"¿Que?"

"No sólo tengo de motivación el recuperar a Kristal y salvar al _Nintenverse_, sino que también ahora tengo que proteger la galaxia de donde vengo y a mi mundo. ¡No perderé! … aún quiero mi almohada-Kristal…"

Ante este comentario, Exus comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, algo que nunca había hecho en su vida.

"Vaya, Alan, de verdad que eres extraño." Comentó. "Aún enfrentándote a un dios, ¿lo único en lo que puedes pensar son en los pechos de Kristal?"  
"¿Que? Son suavecitos y abrazables." Respondió, haciendo que él riera más.

"Vaya, vaya, no me había reído tanto en mi vida… sólo por eso, te daré una oportunidad."

"¿Que?" cuestionó el joven con confusión.

"Únete a mi, Alan, tú y yo dominaremos las galaxias, como aliados."

'_Que Darth Vader sonó eso…'_"¿Por qué me ofreces eso?¿No querías vengarte de mi?"

"Me siento bondadoso. Si te unes a mi, te daré cientos de mujeres, cada una con una belleza igual o superior a la de Kristal… y si, con pechos de igual o mayor tamaño que los de ella. Además, dejaré a _La Tierra_ en paz y no la invadiré. ¿Qué me dices?"

Por un momento, Alan se quedó callado, con la mirada baja, pensando en la oferta que su enemigo le hacía.

"Cientos de mujeres, ¿eh?" cuestionó el joven, sonriendo de forma maniaca. "Dime, Exus; si tienes tantas mujeres más hermosas y dotadas que Kristal, ¿Por qué la quieres a ella?"

"Porque ella es la vasija de _Balance_, por supuesto." Respondió el hechicero.  
"Lo siento, Exus, pero no importa cuantas mujeres me des, y no importa lo bellas o dotadas que sean, ¡nunca podrán reemplazar a mi Kristal!" exclamó Alan, señalando a su rival con su dedo índice, en su mano izquierda. "Además, no puedo tomar tu palabra de que dejarás mi mundo en paz."

"¿No puedes tomar la palabra de un dios?"

"No, Exus… no puedo tomar _**tu**_ palabra, no la de _Anubis_. Lo siento, pero no hay trato; te venceré, salvaré a ambas galaxias y me llevaré a Kristal conmigo."

"Entiendo, esa es tu decisión… supuse que sería inútil. Pero te recuerdo dos cosas: 1- Kristal ya no tiene recuerdos de ninguno de ustedes, incluyéndote a ti. Aún si te la llevas, no te recordará. Y 2- recuerda; soy un dios."

"Aún si Kristal no me recuerda, usaré mis recuerdos para recuperar los de ella. No sólo yo, sino todos nosotros podremos formar de nuevo los eslabones de sus recuerdos… ¡Volveremos a formar su _Chain of Memories_!" exclamó Alan, elevando su aura al nivel dos del _Súper N-Warrior_. "Y en cuanto a lo de un dios, he visto mucho _Saint Seiya_ para saber que incluso los dioses como tu pueden ser derrotados."

"Si de verdad crees que tienes el poder de derrotar a un dios, entonces ven por mi, Alan… estoy esperando."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _107-The Legendary Beast- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII)_

El aura del joven se elevó de nuevo al nivel más alto, llegando al mismo nivel que cuando luchó contra los _Pharaohn_s. Por todos sus amigos, por la gente de su mundo, por su familia… y por Kristal, tenía que superar sus límites.

"¡Toma esto, Exus!" exclamó, reuniendo aire congelado en su puño izquierdo. "_¡ARTICUNO RYUSEIKEN!_"

Decenas de cometas helados salieron de su puño izquierdo, dirigiéndose hacia el hechicero. Sin embargo, cuando Alan impactó con sus puños a Exus, sintió una barrera invisible frente a él. Al mirar, notó que el aura de Exus estaba activaba y había bloqueado todos sus ataques. No supo que pasó pero, al siguiente segundo, todos los meteoros helados que lanzó fueron regresados hacia él, impactándolos en todo el cuerpo y congelando parte de él.

Alan voló por los aires, cayendo de espalda justo a lado de Kristal, el hielo que lo cubría rompiéndose en el impacto, mientras él sentía mucho dolor por los golpes recibido.

"Ow…" comentó, quejándose. "Es cierto; es como los dioses de _Saint_ _Seiya_ y su barrera invencible…" expresó, antes de intentar levantarse, o al menos la parte superior de su cuerpo, y mirar a su rival. "Pero siento que es más poderoso que los de _Saint_ _Seiya_…"

"No puedo creer que intentaras atacarme de frente sabiendo que era un dios y lo que podía hacer." Expresó Exus con arrogancia. "Eres un tonto."

"Tenía que saber si era cierto que podías regresar mi ataque… y si hubiera atacado con algo menos poderoso, habrías sospechado y no lo hubieras bloqueado."

"Oh, entiendo…"

Alan comenzó a ponerse de pie lentamente, tambaleándose un poco, pero logrando _Balance_arse.

"¿Acaso ya no puedes ponerte de pie bien, Alan?" cuestionó Exus con intriga. "Vamos, Kristal me atacó varias veces y se levantó una y otra vez para encararme, por eso tuve que borrarle sus memorias."

"Kristal tiene más fuerza física que yo." Respondió el joven. "No sólo tiene más magia, también más resistencia que yo. Soy más fuerte que ella porque puedo elevar más mi aura."  
"Entiendo, y tiene sentido… después de todo, ella es reencarnación de una persona con gran fuerza física…"

"¿Que?"

"No me hagas caso. Dime, ¿Te rindes?"

"¡Jamás!" exclamó Alan, elevando su aura considerablemente, al máximo de su poder. "¡No puedo perder contra ti!¡No te dejaré a Kristal por ningún motivo!" exclamó, invocando sus otras tres _Keyblades_; _Diamond Dust_, _Frost Monarch_ y _Articuno_. Las tres _Keyblades_ comenzaron a girar alrededor de su brazo derecho, mientras el puño del joven señalaba hacia Exus. "¡Usaré todo mi poder para detenerte!"

"¿Planeas usar el _Keyblade_ _Cannon_ contra mi? No funcionará, Kristal usó la _Rainbow Blade_ contra mi, y aún así fue regresado." Comentó, haciendo que el joven apretara sus dientes. "Tu sabes lo poderoso que soy y que tus ataques no podrán hacerme nada."

"Aún si parezca imposible, ¡lo intentaré! Mientras tenga este deseo de lucha, ¡No me rendiré!"

Alan activó el cañón, las _Keyblades_ girando alrededor de su brazo a gran velocidad, mientras los dientes de las _Keyblades_ descargaban "relámpagos" de aire frío hacia el puño del joven, formando una esfera de energía súper helada, tan fría como el cero absoluto… quizás más abajo. Exus veía esto con cierto aburrimiento, sonriendo un poco.

"Entiendo, no te rendirás nunca, ¿verdad?" cuestionó el hechicero, antes de mirarlo con seriedad. "Muy bien, entonces tendré que mostrarte el verdadero poder de un dios… ¡destruyendo parte de lo que te hace un _N-Warrior_!"

Exus abrió los ojos enormemente, lanzando una poderosa onda mental con forma de llamas moradas, su voluntad contra Alan, quien tenía una gran cantidad de energía en su puño derecho, el joven apenas logrando ver el ataque que se acercaba a él.

Entonces, algo ocurrió; la energía del _Keyblade_ _Cannon_ se disipó por completo, al mismo tiempo que lo impensable ocurría; las tres _Keyblades_ comenzaron a agrietarse rápidamente antes de estallar en varios pedazos, para sorpresa del joven.

'_¿Qué…?'_ pensó Alan con incredulidad al ver sus _Keyblades_, sumamente resistentes, romperse así.

_**-Fin de la música de fondo-**_

Pero eso no terminó ahí…

Una centésima de segundo después, el mismo Alan sintió el poder de la onda mental, afectando su cuerpo. Lo siguiente que supo fue que su casco/tiara estalló en pedazos, así como sus _Keyblades_. Después, mientras se arqueaba un poco para atrás por la explosión de su casco, ambas rodilleras estallaron también, haciendo que se arqueara ahora hacia delante. Luego de eso, el protector de su brazo derecho estalló, para temor del joven, sólo dejando el guante de metal. Una décima de segundo después, grietas comenzaron a aparecer en todo el resto de su armadura, antes de que una flama oscura lo engullera por completo, quemando su recientemente formada capa y destruyendo completamente el resto de su armadura, dejando al joven sólo con las dos espinilleras, el cinturón y ambos guantes metálicos.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _199-Shikkoku no Juujika- _(**Soundtrack: **_Fate Stay Night)_

El _N-Warrior_ cayó de rodillas, anonadado por lo que acababa de pasar, casi entrando en estado de shock, los restos de su armadura y _Keyblades_, así como los _Keychains_ de estas, cayendo a lado de él.

"N-no puede ser… de verdad es un dios." Expresó Alan en voz baja. "No sólo disipó el poder del _Keyblade_ _Cannon_, sino que también destruyó mis _Keyblades_ y mi armadura como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo, con sólo pensarlo. Nadie, nadie antes había podido siquiera hacerle una fisura, sólo _Morganna_, pero ella debilitó la resistencia de la armadura hasta dejarla a una décima parte de su verdadera fuerza…"

"Sorprendido, ¿no?" cuestionó Exus, caminando un poco hacia él. "La resistencia de las armaduras de los _N-Warriors_ es legendaria, tanto que ni una _Supernova_ puede siquiera hacerles un rasguño. Incluso estrellas compactadas tienen un límite."

"¿Estrellas compactadas?" cuestionó Alan con confusión, aunque aún no saliendo del shock.

"¿No lo sabes? Las _Keyblades_ están hechas de estrellas compactadas hasta el nivel de una llave. Supongo que sabes que un sol tiene demasiada masa… si compactas esa masa, se vuelve más resistente. El metal de una _Keyblade_ está hecho por estrellas compactadas hasta el punto que casi son agujeros negros. Los espíritus que residen dentro de las llaves cancelan los efectos negativos de esta compactación, como el peso, la gravedad que generaría tanta masa, así como aumentar la resistencia haciéndola más fuerte que un agujero negro. Pero incluso para un dios, una resistencia así es insignificante. Te lo preguntaré una vez más; Alan, ¿Te rindes?"

El joven bajó la cabeza, sumamente confundido y temeroso por el increíble poder de Exus. Y creer que hace uno o dos minutos estaba hablando con él acerca de la figura de Kristal, como si él fuera un enemigo más. Pero ahora la realidad lo golpeó como un impacto de meteoro y veía la realidad; De ninguna manera podría vencer a un dios como _Anubis_… quizás otro héroe podría hacerlo.

Entonces, un sonido a lado de él llamó su atención. Al voltear, notó con sorpresa que Kristal se estaba moviendo un poco, antes de abrir sus ojos lentamente. Alan miró a Kristal con sorpresa, en especial cuando sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas parecían opacos, vacíos, sin vida… como si no estuviera en este mundo ya. Apretando su puño, el joven comenzó a ponerse de pie lentamente.

"No." Respondió mientras se tambaleaba. "No, no, no, no, ¡no!¡Esa es mi respuesta!" expresó con enfado y decisión. "¡No importa cuantas veces me preguntes, la respuesta será la misma: _**NO**_!¡Te venceré y me llevaré a Kristal conmigo!¡Los dos viviremos en paz el resto de nuestras vidas!" exclamó, invocando su última _Keyblade_ en su poder, la _Frozen Terra_, mientras elevaba su aura. Exus sólo lo miró con indiferencia.

"Esa es tu respuesta final, Alan." Comentó el hechicero. "Te di muchas oportunidades, pero tu las has desaprovechado todas." Dijo, mirando al joven pararse en su contra con decisión. "¡Muy bien, has elegido tu destino!¡Entonces desaparece en las llamas negras de la muerte!"

Exus lanzó otro ataque mental, más llamas mentales acercándose a Alan, quien sentía su intenso calor en la piel, y eso que aún no lo impactaba. Sabía que no podría resistirlo, incluso si bajaba la temperatura al cero absoluto… simplemente no podría resistirlo.

Pero el ataque nunca llegó. Justo frente a él, las flamas se dispersaron en todas direcciones, como si algo estuviera bloqueando las llamas y desviándolas hacia los lados, hasta que estas se dispersaron. Exus miró lo que pasó, frunciendo el seño un poco.

"Eres tu." Comentó con cierto enfado.

"Así es, Exus, soy Takato." Respondió el _Tamer_, abajando el escudo con el que había desviado las llamas.

"T-Takato…" dijo Alan con asombro, antes de sentirse un poco mareado y empezar a caerse hacia atrás… antes de que alguien más lo detuviera.

"Aún no es tiempo de caer, Alan." Expresó alguien detrás de él, teniendo que voltearlo a ver.

"X…"

Los dos héroes sonrieron un poco, mirando hacia delante, a Exus.

"Estamos contigo, Alan." Dijo el _Hunter_ azul. "Siempre estamos juntos…"

**Fin del Capitulo 72

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Takato****:** Hola, soy Takato. ¿Exus?¿Él es Anubis? No puedo creerlo, creí que ya no lo veríamos de nuevo.

**X****:** No sólo eso; sus poderes se han incrementado… ni siquiera puedo saber cual es el máximo de sus poderes.

**Exus:** Porque ahora soy un dios…

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**Los amigos que caen. Llegan los refuerzos.**_

**Raichu:** Pero… ellos no pueden entrar…

**Lucy:** Buscarán una forma para hacerlo, lo sé.

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** hola, gente, ¿Que tal? Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Oh si, el poder de Anubis se revela, y la razón por la que todos quieren invadir el Nintenverse; para ir a la Via Lactea. Prácticamente sería invadir dos galaxias por el precio de una y, si tomamos en cuenta la Nova Alliance, es probable que el que invada el Nintenverse termine invadiendo las demás galaxias. También vemos porqué Alan nació en la Via Lactea si él es la reencarnación de Chaos... o al menos su espíritu._

_Ahora, esperemos a ver que es lo que pasará._

_Pasando a otro tema, ya varios me han mandado de nuevo sus fichas del fanfic: tengo a Viku de Viku, Ivan de Ghost_iv, Juan de Acacica stg, Marcos de Markus y a Silver de Mizael Arturo. Pero creo que me faltan unos. Por ejemplo, tengo el de un personaje llamado Santiago, pero no recuerdo de quien era; si era de otro o de uno de los mencionados que le cambió el nombre, y no recuerdo haberlo usado todavía. Si es de alguien ese personaje, avisenme._

_Bueno, es todo, nos vemos el otro fin de semana... sobres._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	74. Cap 73: Los amigos que caen

_**21/FEB/2010**_

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

Alan tuvo que dejar a Fly atrás, ya que el joven _Dragon Knight_ chocó contra una pared invisible que no le dejaba pasar, una que al parecer al _N-Warrior_ no le afectaba. Sabiendo que tenía que ver que pasó con Kristal, Alan siguió su camino, esperando ver que había pasado. Al encontrarse en el salón, se llevó la sorpresa de que, no sólo Kristal estaba desmayada, sino que Exus, su primer enemigo, era Anubis.

Exus le comentó a Alan lo que había pasado con él, y lo que tenía de planes para el futuro. El _Nintenverse_ y la _Vía Láctea_ estaban conectados, por lo que, si se apoderaban del _Nintenverse_, se apoderarían de la _Vía Láctea_.

Alan se enfrentó a Exus, pero él tenía los poderes de un dios, por lo que le fue imposible siquiera hacerle frente. Cuando estaba por morir, Takato y X aparecieron, protegiéndolo del ataque. ¿Será posible que ellos dos puedan siquiera oponerse a Exus, quien ahora era un poderoso _Guardián_?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 73: Los amigos que caen. Llegan los refuerzos._**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _202-A Powerful Enemy- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball GT)_

Exus miró a los recién llegados con cierta indiferencia y enfado. Al parecer, la pelea con Alan hizo que se distrajera de todo lo que ocurría en la galaxia, lo que evitó que pudiera verlos llegar. Él sólo suspiró.

Mientras tanto, Alan no sabía que pensar, ya que todo pasaba muy rápido. Pero ahora que lo pensaba más tranquilo, estaba aliviado de ver a sus dos compañeros.

"Takato, X, me alegra que hayan llegado." Expresó el joven guerrero del hielo en voz baja, indicando que estaba muy cansado.

"Para estamos aquí; para apoyarnos entre todos." Respondió X.

"Si, estamos aquí para ayudarte." Dijo Takato, sonriendo un poco.

X sonrió un poco, antes de encarar al _Guardián_ oscuro frente a ellos.

"Exus." Comentó el _Hunter_. "No creí que estuvieras vivo… ni que fueras el _Guardián_ de esta galaxia."

"La vida está llena de sorpresas." Respondió el hechicero oscuro. "Como tu, mira, un robot siendo un _N-Warrior_. Realmente es algo que no creí posible, pero me benefició."

"¿De que estás hablando?"

"No me hagas caso, sólo divago un poco."

"Conociéndote, esas divagaciones deben ser algún plan que has de tener."

"Me conoces bastante, ¿verdad?"

"Con lo poco que he visto y la información que he recolectado de ti, puedo deducir que tienes algo planeado."

"Me atrapaste; tengo algo planeado con ustedes."

"¿Qué tienes planeado hacer, Exus?" cuestionó Takato con cierto enfado.

"Ah, el joven _Tamer_. También te has vuelto mucho más fuerte que la última vez que nos vimos. ¿Dónde está tu dinosaurio rojo?¿Por fin lograste liberarlo de su _Keyblade_?"

"Eso no te incumbe."

"Supongo que si."

"¡Te venceremos, Exus!" exclamó Takato, invocando su _Keyblade_, al igual que X, mientras sujetaba a Alan con un sólo brazo.

"T-tengan cuidado." Expresó Alan en voz baja. "Es muy poderoso; logró destruir mis _Keyblades_ y mi armadura de un solo ataque."

"¿Tan fuerte es?" preguntó el joven _Tamer_ con incredulidad.

"Si, es muy fuerte… y todos los ataques que le hagan rebotarán."

X miró a Exus con seriedad, usando sus escáneres para intentar analizarlo… pero estos regresaban error al intentar calcular su nivel de aura.

'_¿Acaso su aura es infinita?'_ pensó el _Hunter_ con algo de frustración. Fue entonces que notó a Kristal en el suelo a un lado de ellos. La había visto antes, pero no sabía que había pasado con ella. "Alan, ¿Qué le pasó a Kristal?"

"Ese maldito de Exus destruyó su _Chain of Memories._" Respondió el joven.

"¿Su que?" preguntó Takato con confusión.

"Su _Chain of Memories_, son sus recuerdos."

"¿Sus recuerdos?"

"Si. Ese maldito destruyó los recuerdos de Kristal con su poder mental… bueno, no los destruyó, sino que separó los eslabones de sus recuerdos."

"No entiendo eso de los eslabones." Dijo X con confusión.

"Nuestras memorias son como una cadena, con los eslabones siendo cada memoria que tienes de la persona, como su color, tamaño, características, y demás cosas, juntas formando el recuerdo completo. Exus separó esos eslabones, por lo que Kristal ya no recuerda nada."

"¿Él puede hacer eso?" preguntó Takato con asombro.

"¡Si, puedo hacer eso, porque soy un dios!" exclamó Exus con arrogancia. "Puedo hacer lo que sea con mi nueva fuerza, misma que ustedes me dieron cuando me mandaron hacia acá."

"¡Rayos! Eso se ve mal."

"Exus, tengo una pregunta." Empezó el _Hunter_ azul. "Cuando veníamos hacía acá, nos encontramos a Fly, intentando pasar una barrera invisible que rodea toda la ciudad capital."

"¿Ustedes también?" cuestionó Alan con confusión.

"Si, pero pudimos pasar in problemas. Exus, ¿por qué Fly no puede pasar ese escudo pero nosotros si?"

"Por ahora, él no me llama la atención, aunque sea un _Dragon Knight_." Respondió el _Guardián_ _Anubis_. "De hecho, me conviene que siga intentando entrar a esta ciudad con sus poderes para que se canse. Por el momento, me interesan sólo ustedes."

"¿Estás atrayendo a los _N-Warriors_ a que lleguen aquí?"

"Exactamente. Deseo que ellos entren a la ciudad."

"¡Entonces está funcionando!"

X, Takato, Alan y el mismo Exus miraron hacia la entrada, dándose cuenta de que otras dos personas entraron en la habitación principal del trono, caminando hacia donde estaban los otros héroes.

"Lucy, Raichu." Expresó Takato con alivio al ver que había más aliados con ellos.

"Lucy…" dijo X, aliviado y a la vez algo temeroso al ver la a la chica en el lugar.

"X, escuchamos todo." Respondió la joven _Magic Knight_. "También venimos a pelear." Comentó, mirando al enemigo. "Entonces, ¿Él fue el que atacó sus mundos por primera vez?"

"Si, por él es que iniciamos los viajes entre distintos mundos."

"Vaya, vaya." Comentó Exus con intriga. "Así que tu eres una de las _Magic Knigh_ts que también son _N-Warriors_. No creí que alguien así existiera. Es una coincidencia bastante provechosa." Expresó el hechicero oscuro con malicia. "Muy bien, me encargaré de ustedes si es que desean enfrentarse a mi."

"No lo creo." Expresó X, sonriendo un poco. "No cuando lleguen los refuerzos."

"¿Refuerzos?" cuestionó Raichu con confusión.

"Si; son refuerzos del _Nintenverse_ que vinieron, varios héroes de otras galaxias se acercan a este lugar rápidamente."

"Si, estoy conciente de eso." Comentó Exus con indiferencia, llamando la atención de todos los demás. "Sé que varios héroes de la _Nova Alliance_ llegaron a esta galaxia, pero eso no importa; ya me he hecho cargo de ellos…"

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _177-Rockvale Temple (Outside)- _(**Soundtrack: **_The Legend of Zelda; Majora's Mask)_

Corriendo por los desiertos, siete figuras se movían a gran velocidad, decididos a llegar al siguiente portal. Se trataban de los guerreros de la _Nova Alliance_; Los _Saints_ Dohko, Aioria, y Shiryu, el _God Warrior_ Korz, la _Shinigami_ Rukia, y los dos habitantes de la galaxia _Quest_; el maestro Abán y su alumna Maam, dos grupos que hace unos pocos mundos antes se encontraron por casualidad y decidieron seguir el camino juntos… lo poco que les quedaba.

"¡Ya falta poco!" exclamó el santo de Libra. "¡Sólo dos mundos más y llegaremos al planeta donde está _Anubis_!"

"Ese atajo nos ayudó mucho." Comentó Korz. "Es bueno que Abán logró descubrirlo."

"Tienes razón, no me fijé en ese atajo anteriormente. Realmente es muy observador."

"No fue para tanto." Respondió el maestro Abán. "Simplemente me volteé y ahí estaba el otro portal."

"Sea como sea, recortamos mucho camino gracias a eso." Expresó Rukia con seriedad. _'La presencia de Ichigo disminuyó desde hace rato. ¿Qué habrá pasado?'_

"Maestro, ¿sintió eso?" preguntó Aioria de Leo. "El cosmos de Seiya disminuyó considerablemente."

"Si, lo sentí." Respondió Dohko con seriedad. "También con la presencia del _Shinigami_. Me preocupa que alguien haya derrotado a esos dos. Además, la presencia de con quien se enfrentaron me perturba un poco."

"También lo sentí, maestro." Dijo Shiryu. "Parecía una energía extraña y poderosa. Si incluso Seiya no pudo contra él, debe ser alguien de consideración."

"¿Ese tal Seiya es tan fuerte?" cuestionó Maam con curiosidad.

"Digamos que él tiene la capacidad de superar cualquier adversidad, y que si se enfrenta a un enemigo mucho más fuerte que él, eleva su _Cosmos_ al máximo y rompe su propio límite."

"Me recuerda a Fly; él es así."

"Ichigo también es así." Comentó Rukia, sonriendo un poco. "Siempre sorprende a los demás."

"Entonces debemos apurarnos para ver que fue lo que pasó con ellos." Expresó Abán con más seriedad. "Si ellos dos cayeron ante un mismo oponente, entonces no debemos de subestimarlo."

"Tienes razón. ¡Vamos!" exclamó Dohko con decisión, aunque una mancha de duda aparecía en su mente. _'Sin embargo, si nos enfrentamos a __**ese**__ sujeto…'_

De pronto, una presencia poderosa se hizo presente, haciendo que todos detuvieran su marcha. Era una presencia tan grande que hizo que todos se colocaran alertas, sacando sus armas o poniéndose en guardia, listos para todo lo que ocurriera.

"¿De quien es esta presencia?" preguntó Aioria con agresividad, mirando a todos lados.

"No puede ser…" expresó Dohko con cierto temor.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _203-Deviants _(**Soundtrack: **_Sins of a Solar Empire)_

De pronto, un destello de luz frente a ellos, como a unos veinte metros de distancia, llamó su atención, apareciendo un hombre frente a ellos; un guerrero de armadura dorada… que no era un _Saint_.

"¡_Pharaohn_ Raviel!" expresó el caballero de Libra, colocándose en guardia.

"¿Qué hace uno de los _Pharaohns_ aquí?" preguntó Shiryu con confusión. "Creí que deberían de estar protegiendo las pirámides." Expresó, mientras que el _Pharaohn_ sólo los miraba con indiferencia.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" cuestionó Dohko con autoridad.

_-SLASH!-_

Un destello fue lo único que vieron y, lo siguiente que supieron fue que Raviel ya no estaba frente a ellos… y que escucharon un grito.

"¡Maestro!" exclamó Maam, al voltear hacia atrás y ver como Raviel estaba frente a Abán, con su espada en posición de corte, mientras que un corte aparecía en el pecho del valiente, su espada partiéndose en dos por el mismo ataque del _Pharaohn_.

Todo lo demás pasó en cámara lenta, Dohko y Shiryu volteando hacia atrás, Raviel sin moverse, Abán cayendo al suelo, Maam en shock, Aioria enfadándose… y Rukia con su espada lista.

"_¡TSUGI NO MAI, HARUKEN!_"

De la espada de Rukia salió una ola de hielo y nieve a gran velocidad, directo hacia el _Pharaohn_, quien sólo se volteó lentamente a encarar el ataque… antes de que la nieve lo engullera, evitando a Abán quien yacía en el suelo. Rukia seguía lanzando hielo por un momento, antes de que, de pronto, Raviel apareciera detrás de ella, la joven _Shinigami_ sintiendo su presencia. Apenas estaba volteando hacia atrás para verlo cuando el _Pharaohn_ realizó cientos de cortes a la velocidad de la luz. Medio segundo después, varios cortes aparecieron en el cuerpo de la joven _Shinigami_, rasgando en el proceso gran parte de su traje y, por supuesto, de su piel, creando cortes profundos en su carne. Indiferente, Raviel miró a Rukia mientras ella caía al suelo hacia delante, preparándose para su siguiente movimiento...que venía hacia él.

Korz, _God Warrior_ de _Megres Delta_, saltó hacia él, sacando su espada de fuego, que era una espada de cristal, decidido a cortarlo en dos. Sin embargo, Raviel sólo se movió a gran velocidad y bloqueó la espada de su rival con facilidad, haciendo que los dos permanecieran en un bloqueo de armas. Korz empleó todas sus fuerzas para superar a su rival, pero parecía que Raviel no estaba empleando muchas, lo cual le preocupaba.

Entonces, el _Pharaohn_ hizo vibrar su espada de tal forma que comenzó a cortar la espada de fuego como si fuera de mantequilla. Apenas se iba a mover cuando Korz recibió cientos de cortes por todo su cuerpo, dañando gravemente la armadura sagrada que portaba, aunque no haciéndola pedazos como _Anubis_ con la de Alan. El guerrero de _Odin_ comenzó a caer al suelo hacia atrás, su espada cortada en dos caía a lado de él, mientras Raviel se preparaba para atacar a su siguiente rival.

"_¡PLASMA DE RELÁMPAGO!_"

Mirando hacia un lado, el _Pharaohn_ logró ver los cientos de destellos a la velocidad de la luz que de acercaban a él, producto del caballero de _Leo_. Reunió algo de energía en su espada y realizó un veloz movimiento con ella, lanzando cientos de ondas de energía para encarar a los destellos dorados que venían hacia él. Pronto, los dos ataques se encontraron en el centro y la batalla por el poder empezó… y terminó muy rápido; las ondas superaron a los golpes de luz, avanzando rápidamente hacia donde estaba Aioria y golpeándolo con fuerza, mientras que unos pocos destellos dorados impactaron en Raviel, no haciéndole gran daño. Lo más sorprendente fue que las ondas lograron dañar la armadura de Leo, creando grietas y surcos en esta debido al filo de la espada de Raviel.

'_¿Q-que? M-mi armadura…'_ pensó Aioria, mientras la fuerza de los cortes de energía lo empujaron hacia atrás un poco, haciendo que empezara a caer hacia atrás…

Pero Raviel apareció detrás de él, reunió energía en su mano izquierda y la estrelló contra la espalda del caballero de Leo, creando una inmensa explosión que lanzó al _Saint_ hacia delante por unos metros, antes de caer pesadamente al suelo, su armadura dorada, si bien aún seguía en una pieza, estaba seriamente dañada.

"¡Maldito!" Exclamó Maam, acercándose hacia Raviel, su puño derecho rodeado de energía. "_¡SENKA REKKOUKEN!_"

El puño de Maam dio de lleno en el rostro del _Pharaohn_, con tanta fuerza que hizo temblar el suelo por unos momentos. La joven luchadora sonrió con satisfacción, ya que su técnica era capaz de destruir el tejido vivo de un ser, al sobrecargar su sistema de regeneración natural con un hechizo curativo. Sin embargo, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando notó que, no sólo parecía que su técnica no hacía efecto, sino que Raviel parecía no haber sentido el golpe en si, permaneciendo con sus ojos cerrados y su cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado.

'_¿Mi golpe no funcionó?'_ pensó Maam con confusión.

Entonces, Raviel abrió sus ojos y la miró fijamente, antes de levantar su dedo índice izquierdo y señalar a Maam con este. De pronto, cientos de destellos dorados, similares al _Plasma de Relámpago_ de Aioria, impactaron en el cuerpo de Maam, mandándola hacia atrás varios metros de distancia, rompiendo la armadura, o partes de una, que ella tenía.

Cerca de ahí, Shiryu miraba lo ocurrido con sorpresa, sus ojos no creyendo lo que estaba viendo.

"M-maestro, ¿Qué significa esto?" cuestionó el caballero de dragón. "No pude ver sus movimientos."

"Es natural." Respondió Dohko con seriedad. "Ese sujeto se mueve más rápido que la luz."

"¿Es posible moverse más rápido que la luz?"

"Si, es posible, pero se requiere de una gran cantidad de poder para lograrlo… yo no creo poder hacerlo, al menos no a la velocidad que él lo hace."

"¿Quién es este _Pharaohn_?"

"Raviel, _Pharaohn_ _of Osiris_. Lo conocí cuando él y otros seis _Pharaohns_ atacaron las _Doce Casas._"

"¿Él fue uno de los siete que pelearon contra Shaka y usted en la cámara del sacerdote?"

Raviel comenzó a caminar hacia ellos lentamente, sujetando su espada firmemente, mientras los dos _Saints_ se colocaban en guardia para enfrentarse al _Pharaohn_ que se acercaba. Mientras, Dohko lo miraba fijamente, elevando su Cosmos al máximo.

"No, Shiryu, te equivocas." Respondió el caballero de Libra. "Él no fue uno de los siete _Pharaohns_ que nos derrotaron a Shaka y a mi… él fue el **único** que peleó contra Shaka y conmigo… y nos derrotó. Este sujeto… es como un dios."

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _197-The Evil Lord Exdeath _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy V)_

"¡¿Qué dices?!" exclamó Raichu con sorpresa.

"Lo que dije; Raviel se está haciendo cargo de los refuerzos de ustedes en estos momentos." Respondió el hechicero oscuro con arrogancia. "La mayoría ya han de estar muertos o derrotados."

"¡N-no digas tonterías, Exus!" exclamó Alan con algo de cansancio. "_Capitánes, Gold Saints, Jedi Masters, God Warriors, Mecronet's Generals_, un _Dragon Kngiht_ y _Saiyans_ de alto rango son los que han venido a esta galaxia. Es imposible que un _Pharaohn_ pueda con todos, cuando cada uno de nosotros venció a uno, aunque difícilmente."

"¿Ustedes creen que Raviel es como los _Pharaohns_ a los que han derrotado? Se equivocan; él es el más poderoso de mis _Pharaohns_ y por mucho… no por algo me ha servido a mi, _Anubis_, por más de un millón de años."

"¿Raviel no es como los otros _Pharaohns_, cuyos cuerpos fueron creados en esta época?" cuestionó X con sorpresa.

"No, él es diferente; Raviel ha sido mi soldado más leal por un millón de años, nunca perdiendo un combate. A diferencia de ustedes, quienes reencarnan cada cinco mil años, Raviel continuó haciéndose más fuerte hasta llegar a un nivel donde no tiene rival. Nadie, no importando que sea un _Capitán Shinigami, Gold Saint_ o un _Saiyajin_ puro puede enfrentarse a él." Expresó Exus, riendo maniacamente. "Mi plan está saliendo a la perfección."

"¡No lo permitiremos!" exclamó Takato, elevando su aura hasta el nivel dos del _Súper_ _N-Warrior_, X y Lucy haciendo lo mismo, mientras que Raichu elevaba su nivel uno al máximo, todos encarando a Exus. "¡Te detendremos!"

"T-tengan cuidado." Dijo Alan débilmente detrás de ellos. "Sus ataques pueden ser reflejados por su aura."

"¿Reflejados dices?" preguntó Lucy. "¿Algún hechizo?"

"No; su voluntad."

"¿Que?"

"El aura de Exus, ahora que es _Anubis_, es tan grande que puede regresar los ataques que les son lanzados con sólo desearlo. Tengan cuidado."

"Debe de haber alguna abertura en su aura." Expresó el joven _Tamer_. "Y la descubriremos."

"No creo que la hallemos." Dijo X seriamente, varios datos apareciendo en sus ojos. "Pero tenemos que intentarlo."

"¡Entonces vamos!¡ataquemos!" exclamó Raichu.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _185-Invasion _(**Soundtrack: **_Bleach)_

Con esto, los cuatro jóvenes se lanzaron al ataque, dividiéndose para atacar en varias direcciones, mientras que Exus sólo reía.

"Que ilusos…"

"_¡FLAME ARROW!_"

"_¡X-BUSTER!_"

"_¡ROYAL SABER!_"

"_¡THUNDARA MISSILES!_"

Los cuatro ataques viajaron a gran velocidad, surcando el aire a la velocidad de la luz, en dirección a Exus, quien permaneció de pie, sin hacer nada… y sonriendo aún más.

"¡¿De verdad creen que pueden hacerme daño con sus poderes?!"

Los ataques impactaron contra el aura que protegía a Exus y, como los anteriores ataques, fueron reflejados hacia sus lanzadores, quienes se sorprendieron al ver sus propios ataques reflejados hacia ellos… justo antes de que los recibieran. Los cuatro héroes cayeron al suelo pesadamente, heridos por sus propios ataques.

"Soy un dios; sus ataques simplemente no pueden hacerme daño." Expresó el señor oscuro con arrogancia. "Se han vuelto más fuertes, pero sus poderes son insignificantes contra el poder de _Anubis_."

"¡N-no lo creo!" exclamó X, poniéndose de pie con dificultad. "No podemos rendirnos así nada más… de lo contrario…"

"De lo contrario, todos nuestros esfuerzos habrán sido en vano." Dijo Takato, también poniéndose de pie.

"Todo nuestro sacrificio fue para salvar nuestros mundos." Expresó Raichu.

"'Por aquellos que confían en nosotros, ¡No podemos rendirnos!" exclamó Lucy, ya de pie, como sus compañeros.

"Que ridículo." Dijo Exus. "No importa los deseos que tengan, no pueden enfrentarse contra un dios. Si ustedes no quieren rendirse, entonces tendré que calmarlos por mi cuenta." Expresó el hechicero oscuro, mirando a los cuatro héroes con seriedad. "¿Por quien empezaré?" cuestionó, sus ojos escaneando a los cuatro héroes… hasta que se posaron en Raichu. "¡Empezaré contigo!"

Los cuatro héroes se colocaron en guardia, preparados para lo que viniera. Sin embargo, Takato notó que los ojos de Exus estaban posados en Raichu y que se preparó para algo.

"¡Cuidado, Raichu!" Exclamó el joven _Tamer_, lanzándose enfrente del Pokemon humano.

Exus lanzó una poderosa onda mental hacia Raichu, flamas oscuras viéndose acercarse hacia el Pokemon. Sin embargo, Takato logró ver la intención del hechicero y se colocó frente su amigo, elevando su aura y colocando su escudo frente a él, bloqueando por completo el golpe mental del hechicero. Sin embargo, el ataque de Exus era mucho más fuerte que el de antes, algo que ambos héroes sintieron.

"¡Takato!¡El aura de _Anubis_ es demasiado fuerte!¡No creo que mi cuerpo pueda resistir!" exclamó Raichu, sintiendo que su piel se quemaba con solo la presencia de las llamas pasando cerca de él.

'_¡Rayos!'_ pensó el joven _Tamer_, mientras las llamas mentales del _Guardián_ estaban generando tanta presión que el escudo de Takato estaba quebrándose. _'¡El poder de Anubis es mayor que el de antes!'_

Entonces, luego de unos pocos segundos, el escudo de Takato se quebró por completo y, sin su defensa, el ataque impactó en los dos jóvenes. Al igual que con Alan, la presión de las llamas destruyeron las armaduras de los dos _N-Warriors_, así como sus _Keyblades_. Lucy y X, quienes miraban desde lejos, sólo pudieron ver como sus amigos se elevaban hacia el techo por el ataque, antes de que comenzaran a caer pesadamente al suelo, los restos de sus armaduras y llaves cayendo a su alrededor.

'_¡Maldición!'_ pensó X con enfado. _'Incluso la resistencia de las armaduras no sirvió contra el ataque de Anubis… y algo me dice que no está usando toda su fuerza.'_ Pensó, mientras miraba ahora a su oponente. _'Él es, realmente un dios.'_

"¿Ya lo entiendes, X?" cuestionó Exus, luego de haber leído la mente del _Hunter_. "Soy un dios, y ninguno de sus poderes podría siquiera hacerme daño. ¡Ríndanse!"

"¡No lo haremos!" exclamó Lucy. "¡No podemos rendirnos sólo porque si!"

"¡Tiene razón!" expresó el _Hunter_. "¡Si nos rendimos, todo habrá terminado!"

"¡Todo terminó para ustedes!¡¿Acaso no lo entienden?!" cuestionó Exus con enfado, haciendo que los dos se colocaran en guardia. "¡Entonces tendré que mostrarte mi poder!"

Otra onda mental fue lanzada por Exus… pero no hacia X, sino hacia Lucy, quien estaba a lado de él. Tanto el _Hunter_ como la _Magic Knight_ lo vieron venir, pero el joven fue el que reaccionó más rápido.

"¡Lucy, cuidado!" exclamó X, antes de abrazar a su compañera y protegerla con su cuerpo, recibiendo el ataque en la espalda.

Sin embargo, la onda mental de _Anubis_ era tan fuerte que afectó a ambos _N-Warrior_, quienes gritaron de dolor mientras las flamas mentales hacían pedazos sus armaduras y sus _Keyblades_, dejándolas en las mismas condiciones que la de Alan; sólo las botas, el cinturón y ambas manos, aunque todas bastante dañadas. Los dos jóvenes cayeron al suelo pesadamente, Lucy cayendo sobre X, quien logró amortiguar su caída, aunque aún así lastimándose en el proceso.

"¡Lucy, X!"

Exus miró al recién llegado, quien apenas entró en el salón cuando la _Magic Knight_ y el _Hunter_ recibieron su ataque mental. El recién llegado miró a sus dos compañeros caídos, asombrado por ver que sus ropajes sagrados y sus llaves estaban hechos pedazos, cuando notó a otras dos personas en el suelo en las mismas condiciones.

"¡Raichu, Takato!" exclamó con sorpresa, antes de que sus ojos se posaran en otros dos de sus amigos. "¡Kristal, Alan!"

"Bienvenido, _N-Warrior_… ¿o debería llamarte por el título de tu mundo; Haru Glory, el _Rave Master_?"

El joven mencionado miró a su enemigo, no reconociéndolo ya que había sido la primera vez que había visto a Exus. Sin embargo, el joven miró al dios con enfado, un gran odio llenando su corazón.

"¿Tu eres _Anubis_?" cuestionó el espadachín, apretando sus puños con fuerza. "¿Cómo sabes de mi?"

"Es simple: soy un dios."

"¡Tu no eres un dios!¡Eres un demonio!" exclamó, invocando su _Decaforce_ _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha y tomándola con ambas manos.

"Quizás para ti, pero te aseguro; soy un dios. Bienvenido a mis aposentos, llegas justo a tiempo para arrodillarte ante mi… como tus amigos lo han hecho ya."

"¡Nunca me arrodillaré ante ti!" exclamó, convirtiendo su espada en la poderosa _Ravelt_, mientras se transformaba en _Súper_ _N-Warrior_ _Lv 2_. "¡Pagarás por lo que le haz hecho a mis amigos!"

"Entonces ven e inténtalo, muchacho."

Haru no esperó más y se lanzó en contra del supuesto _Guardián_, queriendo cortarlo con su más poderosa espada… mientras Exus sólo reía.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _154-Sacred Moon _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

"_¡DORAURA!_"

Un poderoso cilindro de energía impactó contra un escudo invisible, generando una inmensa explosión que hizo sacudir hasta el planeta mismo. Pocos segundos después, la luz y el polvo generados por la explosión se desvanecieron, revelando a un joven Fly, extremadamente cansado, mientras su cuerpo regresaba a la normalidad luego de realizar la transformación del _Ryuumajin_. El joven _Dragon Knight_ miró hacia el frente, esperando poder haber logrado algo con su ataque. Sin embargo, para su desdicha, el escudo que protegía la _Necrópolis_ seguía igual de poderoso que antes, apenas y sintiendo el ataque del joven, quien, cansado, cayó de rodillas al suelo.

"Es inútil." Se dijo. "No importa con que lo ataque, no surte ningún efecto en esta barrera; el _Aban Strash, Sky Slash, Aban Strash Cross, Giga Strash_, ni siquiera el _Doraura_ funciona contra esta barrera. ¿Acaso no tengo una técnica que pueda destruirla?"

"¿Tampoco puedes entrar?"

El joven _Dragon Knight_ miró a un lado, viendo a la figura que le había hablado, reconociéndolo fácilmente.

"Señor Kenobi_._"

"Llámame Obi-Wan, joven." Expresó el _Jedi Master_.

"E-entonces puede llamarme Fly."

"De acuerdo, joven Fly. Puedo ver que has intentado de todo."

"Si, todo." Respondió el joven espadachín, mirando al suelo frente a su rostro. "Ninguna de mis técnicas ni hechizos funciona. Ni siquiera la técnica que sirve para destruir a los espíritus malignos puede hacer algo. Esta barrera es impenetrable."

"Lo sé, también lo intenté." Comentó Obi-Wan. "Intenté usar todo mi conocimiento sobre _The Force_, pero no puedo pasar esta barrera. Rocas, viento, agua y arena pueden pasar, pero nosotros no. Incluso no puedo controlar objetos con _The Force_ del otro lado de la barrera. Simplemente algo me impide."

"Pero, el joven Alan logró entrar en la barrera sin dificultad, como si no estuviera en primer lugar."

"Igual Haru, quien venía conmigo. Para él, la barrera simplemente no existía. De hecho, sentí que las presencias de otros _N-Warriors_ entraron; las de Takato, X, Lucy y Raichu, entraron sin problemas."

"¿Qué significa esto?¿Por qué no podemos entrar?"

"Quizás… sea la voluntad de los dioses."

"Es el poder de _Anubis_."

Los dos héroes voltearon a ver hacia atrás, viendo dos figuras acercarse caminando hacia ellos lentamente. Se trataban del _N-Warrior_ Zero y el _Epitaph User_ Haseo.

"¿Sabes de que es esta barrera?" cuestionó Obi-Wan con curiosidad.

"No exactamente." Respondió el _Hunter_. "Pero mis escáneres indican que tiene algo que ver con _Anubis_."

"¿Cómo sabes?" preguntó Fly, poniéndose de pie, aunque un poco tambaleante.

"Tengo registrada la firma de energía de la explosión que sentimos cuando estábamos por llegar al planeta _Gateway_, que luego Seiya nos confirmó era el resultado de un combate entre los _Guardianes_ _Anubis_ y _Athena_. Si comparo la firma de energía de _Anubis_ con la de esta barrera, puedo saber que es la misma."

"Entonces, ¿es la misma energía de _Anubis_ las que está impidiendo que entremos?" cuestionó Fly con confusión.

"Así es… pero, no entiendo porqué sólo deja pasar a los _N-Warriors_."

"Quizás sea porque _Anubis_ no puede evitarlo." Comentó Haseo. "Quizás su aura no puede detenerlos."

"No creo. Siento que es algo distinto a eso… _Anubis_ ha de estar planeando algo."

"¡Oigan!" exclamó otro recién llegado, quien resultó ser el _N-Warrior_ Ash. "¿Qué están haciendo todos aquí?"

"Hay una barrera que impide que todo aquel que no sea un _N-Warrior_ pueda entrar." Expresó el _Epitaph User_.

"¿De verdad?¿Como es eso?"

"La voluntad de _Anubis_ parece ser la causante." Respondió Obi-Wan. "Parece que es eso."

"Que bueno que llegué a tiempo, ya que siento que me perdí un poco…"

"¿Te perdiste en la galaxia?¿Como rayos fue que llegaste entonces?" cuestionó Haseo con sorpresa.

"No sé… ¿Suerte?" respondió Ash, sin darse cuenta que en realidad fue ayuda divina la que lo guió hasta ese lugar.

"De todas formas debemos seguir adelante." Expresó Zero con seriedad. "Después de la desaparición del aura de Kristal, las auras de Alan, Takato, Raichu, X y Lucy disminuyeron considerablemente, y el aura de Haru está al máximo… por ahora."

"Si es cierto lo de la voluntad de _Anubis_, sólo tu y Ash pueden entrar." Opinó Obi-Wan. "Será mejor que ustedes se adelanten, nosotros veremos como atravesar y ayudarles."

"Muy bien, ¡Vamos, Ash!"

"¡Si!" exclamó el _Pokemon Trainer_, listo para correr.

"¡También queremos ir!" se escuchó la voz de alguien, tan repentino que hizo que Ash se detuviera de golpe… y cayera al suelo por esto. "¿Qué pasa, Ash?¿Tan poco equilibrio tienes?"

"Esa voz…" expresó el joven, sacando su rostro de la arena para luego mirar hacia atrás.

Todos voltearon para ver de quien se trataba, sus ojos posándose en la figura de otros dos jóvenes, hombre y mujer, siendo el varón el que habló de pronto. Mirando más fijamente notaron que se trataba de Tai, con Dawn a lado de él… y con el resto de los refuerzos de la _Nova Alliance_ detrás de ellos; Saga, Shun, Lenz, Windu, Rock, Mimi, Shura, Warlene, Viku, Afrodita, Byakuya, Aura, Asohka, Anakin, Camus, Hyoga, Hitsugaya, Gohan, Shaka, Kenpachi con Yachiru, Goku y Vegeta.

"¿Podemos entrar en sus planes?" cuestionó Tai, sonriendo de forma un poco arrogante… sin darse cuenta, tanto él como los demás, de la presencia divina de _Guardian Terra_ detrás de ellos, habiéndolos guiado al mismo tiempo a ese lugar.

"_Por favor, sálvenlos a todos…"_ dijo mentalmente a todos, su voz resonando en los corazones de la gran mayoría, antes de alejarse del lugar.

**Fin del Capitulo 73

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Muchachos, gracias por venir, puedo confiar en ustedes en todo… pero, incluso con su ayuda, no sé si podamos vencer a Exus. ¿Podremos lograrlo?

**Ash****:** Aún cuando parezca imposible…

**Tai: **… siempre debe de haber una solución.

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**¡Ayúdenme, amigos! El poder de un Guardián es absoluto.**_

**Raichu:** ¿Realmente podremos vencerlo?

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** Otro capitulo más, ¿Que les pareció? Más gente ha llegado a enfrentarse contra Exus/Anubis, pero él es simplemente superior. ¿Como podrán vencer a alguien quien es practicamente invencible? Pronto veremos el como._

_Bueno, oficialmente he superado el largo del Episodio 4, quien tenía unas 500 383 palabras, según datos de fanfiction, haciendo que este sea el episodio más largo que he escrito hasta ahora... ¡Rayos! Tenía pensado que este episodio fuera más corto que incluso el Episodio 3, que tiene, antes de la actualización que haré en un futuro, unas 233 904 palabras. Pero no, al parecer escribo de una forma muy diferente ahora y detallo más, haciendo las escenas más largas, que hace que los capítulos sean más largos, que hace que la historia sea más larga. Me molesta un poco, porque me gustaría avanzar más rapido, pero mientras escribo, cuando me doy cuenta, ya llevo como 6 hojas de una sola escena, cuando en anteriores episodios excplicaba más situaciones en un capítulo, pero menos detallado. _

_¿Que piensan ustedes?¿Deberé limitarme un poco en mi forma de escribir para que no sea tan largo?¿O continúo como ahora y hago los episodios más largos? ... Y pensar que quería que fuera más rápido el episodio -_-_

_Oh bueno..._

_Ahora, respecto a Vegeta y Kenpachi... curiosamente yo los veo muy diferentes. Si, ambos aman el combate y el enfrentarse a un enemigo fuerte, pero mientras que Kenpachi lo hace por diversión cuando se enfrenta a alguien fuerte, Vegeta lo hace por el placer de matar... al menos el Vegeta del inicio de Dragon Ball Z. Mientras Kenpachi es más "Hey, tu!, vamos a pelear y que sea divertido... es más, te doy chance de dar el primer golpe", Vegeta es más "Ha! insecto!¿Te atreves a desafiarme?¡Te mataré!", este Vegeta no sería amigo de Kenpachi, más bien lo vería como un obstaculo para su objetivo de ser el más poderoso. El Vegeta de cuando se vuelve más tranquilo, más avanzada la serie, **quizas **sea algo similar a Kenpachi (Vegeta: Hey, vamos, insecto, demuestrame lo que tienes. Ven y golpeame.), pero aún así les veo muchas diferencias en cuanto a su personalidad, aún cuando tienen el combate como algo que los une. Eso si, con este Vegeta, ambos podrían hacerce "amigos" de combate... oh la humanidad..._

_Bueno, creo que es todo lo que tenía que decir... creo. Nos vemos el otro fin de semana, que quizas durante la semana suba otra parte del Soundrack... quizas, no estoy seguro, así que esperen._

_Sobres._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	75. Cap 74: ¡Ayúdenme, amigos!

**_28/FEB/2010_**

_**Saiyan X dice:** una nueva canción, 204, en mi profile._

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

X y Takato habían llegado para salvar a Alan del ataque de _Anubis_, pero enfrentarse a un dios no sería tarea fácil, aún cuando Lucy y Raichu llegaran justo después. Exus simplemente los superó con facilidad, no importando cuantos fueran. Los cuatro guerreros fueron derrotados, sus ropajes destruidos y sus armas hechas pedazos, ante la mirada de Haru, quien acababa de llegar y, sin saber quien era, se enfrentó a Exus.

Mientras, afuera, Fly estaba tratando de entrar a la ciudad usando su fuerza, pero no era suficiente. Obi-Wan y Zero llegaron con él, diciéndole que sería imposible para alguien que no fuera _N-Warrior_ el entrar ahí. Entonces, luego de que Ash llegara y decidiera entrar con Zero a ayudar, los demás aliados llegaron al mismo tiempo, decididos a ayudar.

¿Podrán entre todos ellos atravezar la barrera?¿O sólo unos pocos podrán entrar?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 74: ¡Ayúdenme, amigos! _**

**_El poder de un Guardián es absoluto._**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _189-Jupiter Lighthouse- _(**Soundtrack: **_Golden Sun Lost Ages)_

Zero, Ash, Fly y Obi-Wan miraron con confusión a los demás héroes, ya que al parecer habían llegado al mismo tiempo al planeta, lo cual era bastante extraño.

"¿Ustedes?" cuestionó el _Hunter_ carmesí con confusión. "¿Cómo llegaron aquí?"

"¿Sólo entramos a un portal?" respondió Goku, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

"Pero, ¿Qué están haciendo todos aquí, al mismo tiempo?" preguntó Ash, claramente confundido.

"¿Qué sucede, Ash?¿No te alegra que estemos aquí?" cuestionó Tai, ganándose la mirada de odio del joven _Pokemon Trainer_. "¿Qué sucede?"

"**No** digas nada…"

"¿Qué?¿De que hablas?"

"Sé que tienes pensado decirme algo que me moleste. No lo digas."

"Pero si ahora no tenía pensado algo así."

"¡No mientas!¡Te conozco!"

"¡No levantes falsos, Ash!"

"¡Oblígame!"

Los dos jóvenes se miraron con odio, casi a punto de lanzarse el uno hacia el otro para empezar a estrangularse… mientras los demás los ignoraban por completo… tenían cosas más importantes que hacer.

"Que extraño." Comentó el _Capitán_ Hitsugaya, con la misma seriedad que lo caracterizaba.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó la _N-Warrior_ Dawn.

"¿Cómo llegamos aquí tan rápido?"

"¿De que hablas?"

"¿También sientes que algo está mal?" cuestionó _Master_ Mace Windu, caminando un poco hacia delante. "Es realmente extraño."

"¿De que están hablando?"

"¿Pero como?¿Será posible?" preguntó Lenz, _First General_ del _Mecron Empire_.

"No tengo idea…" respondió el Maestro _Jedi_.

"¡¿Qué está pasando?!" exclamó la joven coordinadora, sumamente molesta porque la estaban ignorando por completo.

"Eres muy ruidosa, ¿Sabes?" comentó Hitsugaya con seriedad y cierto aburrimiento, algo que hizo que Dawn lo mirara con odio… algo que el _Capitán_ ignoró. "Nosotros todavía no teníamos porqué haber llegado aquí."

"¿Que?"

"Tiene razón." Expresó _Gemini_ Saga, entrando en la conversación. "Nosotros todavía estábamos algo lejos de aquí. Supuestamente tendríamos que haber tardado al menos una hora más en llegar, ya que estábamos como a unos diez planetas de distancia. Simplemente saltamos a este mundo en un solo portal."

"Un momento." Empezó Zero. "¿Estás diciendo que, en una sola entrada a un portal, llegaron hasta aquí, no importando cuantos mundos faltaban para llegar?"

"Exactamente."

"Tiene razón." Comentó Camus de _Aquarius_. "A nosotros nos faltaban también varios mundos por recorrer."

"Igual a nosotros." Expresó Warlene, una de los _God Warriors_ de la galaxia Asgard. "No entiendo lo que pudo haber pasado, pero al parecer todos fuimos transportados aquí al mismo tiempo."

"Lo que no entiendo es el porqué al mismo tiempo." Expresó Hyoga, _Cygnus_ _Saint_. "El que lleguemos a este mundo más rápido es una cosa… pero que todos hayamos entrado y aparecido en este planeta al mismo tiempo me confunde. No todos debimos haber tocado los portales a los que íbamos a entrar al mismo tiempo."

"No sé porqué…" empezó Shun, _Andromeda_ _Saint_. "… pero, cuando entré al portal, sentí una extraña energía cálida."

"Ahora que lo mencionas, yo igual sentí algo." Comentó Mimi. "Una energía cálida cuando toqué el portal. No sabría decirlo."

"Parece que fue la presencia de un dios." Expresó Byakuya con seriedad.

"¿A que te refieres con un dios?" preguntó Asohka Tano, _Padawan_ de la galaxia _Force_.

"La presencia que sentimos era muy similar a la de un _Guardián_. Quizás no sea tan fuerte, pero puedo suponer que fue uno."

"¿Insinúas que un dios nos trajo aquí al mismo tiempo?" preguntó _Capricorn_ Shura con algo de sorpresa.

"Es probable…"

"¿Pero que dios?" preguntó Gohan. "Según que recuerde, aparte de _Anubis_, no hay ningún dios que esté despierto que pueda interactuar con nosotros en la galaxia _Duat_."

El grupo se puso a pensar, tratando de pensar en alguien quien podría haberlos ayudado, pero no se les ocurría nada. Entonces, al mismo tiempo, Mimi, Tai, Rock y Ash abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, como si la revelación los hubiera golpeado de lleno.

"¡_Guardian Terra_!" exclamaron los cuatro, llamando la atención de todos.

"¿Disculpen?" preguntó Shun.

"Ya sabemos quien fue." Comentó Mimi. "Fue _Guardian Terra._"

"¿Quién es ella?" cuestionó Aura.

"Es la _Guardiana_ que protege y vigila todas las _Keyblades_ del _Nintenverse_." Respondió Rock. "Se encarga de cuidar de ellas y guiarlas hasta donde está su dueño para que ambos se unan."

"Ahora recuerdo que leí algo sobre esa _Guardiana_." Expresó Byakuya. "Si ella guía las _Keyblades_ a los _N-Warrior_s…"

"… entonces ella pude actuar en esta galaxia." Terminó Saga. "Siempre y cuando alguno de los _N-Warrior_s que se encuentran aquí hayan recibido sus _Keyblades_."

"Nosotros." Expresaron Tai y Ash, siendo el primero el que continuara. "Nosotros recibimos nuevas llaves. Quizás por eso ella se quedó aquí y nos ayudó."

"Eso tiene sentido…"

"Es aburrido escucharlos hablar." Comentó Kenpachi, llamando la atención de todos los demás. "No me interesa escuchar lo que dicen. ¿Dónde está el tal _Anubis_?"

"Dentro de la ciudad." Expresó Obi-Wan, señalándolo a la metrópolis detrás de él. "Pero…"

Sin dejarlo terminar, el _Shinigami_ se lanzó en dirección hacia la ciudad para encontrarse con su nuevo oponente. Sin embargo, casi de inmediato, el _Capitán_ se detuvo de golpe, habiendo chocado contra la pared invisible que rodeaba la ciudad, aunque el impacto sólo lo detuvo, más no lo empujó hacia atrás o lo tumbó.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _154-Sacred Moon- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

"¿Uh?¿Que es esto?" preguntó el _Shinigami_ con confusión.

"Es lo que quería advertirte." Expresó Obi-Wan. "La ciudad tiene una barrera que impide que podamos pasar."

"Pero parece que puede dejar pasar a los _N-Warrior_s." Dijo Zero con seriedad. "Haru pasó antes que nosotros, por lo que sólo alguien con _Keyblade_ puede entrar…"

"¿Yo también podría?" cuestionó Viku, señalándose a si mismo.

"No creo, ya que tu _Keyblade_ es una falsa, una de entrenamiento."

"Oh, rayos…"

"Tienes suerte de no entrar." Expresó el _Hunter_. "Al parecer, enfrentarse a un dios es muy difícil."

"He, que complicado." Expresó Kenpachi. "Entonces, no puedo pelear contra este 'dios'."

"Yo podría entrar." Dijo Shaka, llamando la atención de todos.

"¿A que te refieres?" preguntó _Master_ Windu con curiosidad.

"El _Cosmos_ de _Anubis_ es el de un dios. Sólo aquellos que él permita pueden entrar a los terrenos que protege, por lo que sólo los _N-Warrior_s pueden hacerlo… sin embargo, también otro dios puede acceder a estos terrenos con facilidad. Un dios… o alguien cercano a uno…"

"¿Y donde encontraremos a alguien cercano a un dios?" preguntó Goku con confusión.

"Lo estás viendo."

"¿Que?"

"Shaka es el caballero más cercano a un dios de todos los _Saints_ de la galaxia _Saint_." Expresó Shura. "Probablemente sea el más fuerte de los presentes, no sólo por su fuerza, sino por su control sobre su _Cosmos_."

"¿Mas fuerte que yo? Ha, no bromees." Expresó Zaraki con cierta arrogancia. "Quisiera probar esa teoría."

"Hazte a un lado, yo seré el que lo haga." Dijo Vegeta, colocándose frente al _Capitán_.

"¿Uh? No me digas que hacer, enano."

"Cierra la boca, insecto."

"Vamos, tranquilícense los dos." Camus de _Aquarius_, antes de observar a su camarada. "Shaka, ¿Crees poder entrar a ese lugar?"

"Si, puedo hacerlo, pero me tomaría algo de tiempo." Respondió el santo de _Virgo_. "Sin embargo, me gustaría entrar con más personas al lugar."

"¿Quieres entrar acompañado?" preguntó Warlene, la _God Warrior_ de la galaxia _Asgard_.

"En mis vidas pasadas me he enfrentado a dioses, por lo que sé lo fuertes que son. _Anubis_ es uno de los más terribles, por lo que sé que, si me enfrento contra él yo solo, no podría vencerlo. Es por eso que quisiera entrar con un grupo para hacerle frente."

"Cuéntame a mi." Dijo Kenpachi. "Quiero entrar a enfrentar a ese sujeto."

"Yo también." Expresó Vegeta. "No me quedaré atrás."

"Por supuesto, pero debo decir que sólo puedo entrar con ocho personas." Dijo el caballero de oro, mirando a uno de los guerreros. "Me gustaría que entrara con nosotros, Goku. Su fuerza y experiencia nos sería de gran ayuda."

"No me lo dices dos veces." Respondió el _Saiyajin_ con emoción, sabiendo que pronto se enfrentaría un dios.

"También, joven Fly, me gustaría que entrara con nosotros."

"¿Yo?" cuestionó el _Dragon Knight_.

"Si, ya que también tienes una fuerza que nos sería de gran ayuda."

"Muy bien, entonces yo también entro."

"Igual yo." Expresó Obi-Wan. "Dejé que Haru se enfrentara al _Pharaohn_ que nos tocó, por lo que estoy más descansado."

"¿No sería mejor que _Master_ Windu entrara, _Master_ Kenobi?" preguntó Asohka con cierta curiosidad.

"Deja que entre." Expresó _Master_ Windu. "Él sabe que sería mejor que yo entre, pero _The Force_ lo está guiando."

"Oh, bueno…"

"Yo también entraré." Dijo el caballero de _Geminis_.

"Y yo." Expresó Byakuya.

"Cuéntenme a mi." Dijo Haseo también.

"Entonces está decidido." Dijo Hitsugaya. "Son Goku, Vegeta, Kenpachi, Byakuya, Obi-Wan, Saga y Fly serán los que entren con Shaka a la ciudad y atravesarán la barrera."

"Vaya, vinimos aquí para nada." Expresó Hyoga con cierto desgano.

"No lo creas." Expresó su maestro Camus. "Por alguna razón es que nosotros estamos aquí. No creo que esto haya sido una coincidencia."

"Eso espero, maestro."

De pronto, todo el grupo, o los que podían sentir una presencia, pudieron sentir algo en el interior de la ciudad; un aura que disminuía.

"¡Rayos!¡El aura de Haru está disminuyendo!" exclamó Tai con asombro.

"El pelear contra _Anubis_ debió terminar muy rápido." Dijo Zero con seriedad, mirando a los demás. "¡Dawn, Mimi, Tai, Ash, Rock!¡Vamos a entrar!"

"¡De acuerdo!" exclamaron los cinco mencionados, listos para entrar a la ciudad.

"Antes de que entren, debo decirles algo." Comentó Shaka, llamando la atención de los seis _N-Warrior_s. "No llegaremos a tiempo, tardaremos un rato en entrar. Esto es porque debo transportar a varios a través de la barrera y debo ser cuidadoso."

"Muy bien, lo entretendremos lo más posible." Expresó el _Hunter_ carmesí con seriedad. "¡Vamos!"

Con esto dicho, los seis _N-Warrior_s comenzaron a correr hacia la ciudad, atravesando la barrera como habían predicho, dejando al grupo de héroes en el exterior.

"Los que iban a entrar, acérquense." Comentó Shaka, llamando a los que iban a entrar con él. "Debo decirles otra cosa; nos tardaremos en entrar. Mientras intentamos entrar, voy a enviarnos a una mini-dimensión alterna mientras me concentro. Por ningún motivo se alejen de mi más de diez metros."

"¿Qué pasaría si lo hacemos?" cuestionó Fly.

"Se perderían en la mini-dimensión y vagarían errantes por toda la eternidad."

"Oh… que bueno que nos lo dices." Expresó Goku, riendo con nerviosismo.

"Bah, sólo hazlo." Dijo Vegeta con cierto enfado.

"Entonces, prepárense…"

"¡Espera!" exclamó Goku, llevándose la mano a sus ropas, sacando una pequeña bolsa y lanzándosela a Gohan… quien no se lo esperaba, aunque logró tomarla.

"¿Papá?" cuestionó el niño _Saiyan_ con confusión.

"Son las _Senzu Beans_ que traje conmigo. Repártelas a todos, no vaya a ser que algo les pase."

"¿Y que hay de ti, papá?"

"Ya llevo unas conmigo, no te preocupes." Expresó el _Saiyajin_, mirando al _Saint_ nuevamente. "Disculpen por eso… estoy listo."

"Entonces, comencemos."

El caballero de _Virgo_ elevó su _Cosmos_ dorado, rodeando a los otros guerreros que iban a entrar con él. Entonces, abrió sus ojos, incrementando su _Cosmos_ de forma monumental, formando una especie de flor de loto alrededor de todos los que lo rodeaban. Los pétalos de la flor comenzaron a cerrarse, atrapando a los nueve guerreros en su interior. En un destello de luz, la flor de loto desapareció… y con él, los ocho guerreros, dejando a los demás héroes.

"Y bien… ¿Qué hacemos?" cuestionó Gohan, sujetando la bolsa de semillas que repartiría en un momento. "¿Qué podemos hacer aquí?"

"Esperarlos, supongo." Respondió la _General_ Aura del _Mecron Empire_. "Sin forma de entrar, sólo podemos esperar."

"Cierto, no tenemos más que hacer aquí." Dijo el _Capitán_ Hitsugaya.

"Oh, que aburrido." Dijo Asohka, llevándose las manos a la nuca. "Venimos hasta aquí sólo para ser detenidos por una barrera invisible… eso apesta." Expresó la joven _Padawan_… antes de sentir como alguien saltaba a su espalda y jalaba su 'cabello'. "¡¿Pero qué…?!"

"Oye, ¿Qué es esto?" cuestionó Yachiru, jalando uno de los 'cabellos' de la joven alienígena. "¡Es muy gracioso!"

"¡Suéltame, niña!" exclamó la _Padawan_, tratando de usar su control sobre _The Force_ para apartarla de su espalda… pero parecía que la joven _Lieutenant_, o era inmune o sabía como evitar los poderes de la joven.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _149-Seven Generals- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya)_

Todos los demás miraban esto con cierta risa, ya que era un momento bastante extraño para reír. Pero entonces, unos notaron una presencia acercándose a ellos algo lento, al parecer caminando desde el este, el lado opuesto a la ciudad donde supuestamente estaba _Anubis_. Al voltear hacia ese lado, el grupo de héroes vieron que un sujeto se venía acercando lentamente, con una capa ondeando detrás de él. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente y la arena permitió que lo vieran, todos se dieron cuenta de una cosa; era un _Pharaohn_.

Los héroes se colocaron en guardia al ver al recién llegado acercarse a ellos, sabiendo que tenía una poderosa aura que podían sentir fácilmente. El sujeto se detuvo a unos metros del grupo y los encaró.

Raviel sólo los miró con seriedad.

* * *

Un destello de energía mandó a Haru a volar violentamente hacia atrás, estrellándose contra la pared del salón principal. Su armadura y espada, que ya estaban bastante fracturadas, se quebraron en pedazos cuando impactaron contra el muro, dejándolo sólo con sus botas, cinturón y su protector de brazo derecho, mientras caía al suelo pesadamente, los trozos de su armadura y espada cayendo a lado de él. Haru intentó ponerse de pie, pero su cuerpo, herido, ya no le respondía como antes.

"R-Rayos…" dijo el Rave _Master_ con cansancio.

"Ese es el castigo por enfrentarte a un dios." Dijo Exus, caminando un poco hacia el frente, dejando su trono. "Ninguno de tus poderes es suficiente como para hacerme daño."

Haru apretó sus dientes con fuerza. Frente a él, se encontraba su _Keyblade_, o más bien su espada más poderosa, _Ravelt_, hecha pedazos. Ni siquiera su espada más fuerte fue capaz de hacerle daño al _Guardián_ oscuro frente a él. Sintiendo el cansancio apoderarse de él, Haru se rindió, desmayándose casi de inmediato por las heridas físicas y mentales.

Exus miró al _N-Warrior_ caído con cierta satisfacción, antes de pasar sus ojos por los demás guerreros caídos. Entonces, uno de ellos, hincado con una rodilla en el suelo, intentó ponerse de pie, apoyándose con su _Keyblade_.

"¿No te rindes, Alan?" cuestionó el _Guardián_ oscuro con cierta indiferencia.

"Ya te he dicho que no…" respondió el joven, respirando con dificultad. "No puedo rendirme todavía."

"¿Acaso no viste lo que le hice a tus amigos? Cada uno de ellos es casi tan fuerte como tu, uno que otro incluso más, y los vencí sin ningún problema. ¿Qué podrás hacer con esa _Keyblade_ dañada?"

Alan tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire, mostrándose realmente cansado, mientras miraba a su _Keyblade_. La _Frozen Terra_, la _Keyblade_ creada por la fuerza de su corazón, estaba bastante dañada, con varias fisuras recorriendo su superficie, haciéndola ver tan frágil que podría parecer que se rompería con algún movimiento brusco. La _Keyblade_ había sido dañada por el ataque de Exus que destruyó sus otras tres _Keyblades_ y su armadura, a pesar de que en ese momento Alan no la tenía en el exterior, lo cual era una muestra del poder de un _Guardián_; dañó una _Keyblade_ que ni siquiera estaba en el campo de batalla en ese momento.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _187-In the ashes- _(**Soundtrack: **_Tales of Symphonia)_

Sin embargo, aunque estuviera bastante dañada, aún se podía usar para combatir… y Alan la usaría hasta que se rompa o derrote a _Anubis_.

"No me rendiré, no todavía." Expresó el joven guerrero del hielo, poniéndose de pie y sujetando su llave con una mano. "¡No puedo-!"

"Dime, Alan, ¿no te has preguntado el porqué esa _Keyblade_ está tan dañada sin que la hubieras invocado?"

"¿Qué?¿De que estás hablando?" preguntó el joven con confusión.

"Claro, no es como si no pudiera dañar esa _Keyblade_ sin estar invocada, pero la verdad no era mi intención dañarla… pero dañé algo que la dañó."

"No te entiendo, ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Cada _N-Warrior_ sólo tiene una armadura, ya que esta es en realidad la manifestación de su corazón. Sin embargo, esta armadura puede cambiar de apariencia y habilidad dependiendo de la _Keyblade_ con la que se usa el _Bankai_. Pero, casi toda armadura está más relacionada con una _Keyblade_ en especial; lo que le pase a esa armadura le pasará a la _Keyblade_ con la que está más relacionada."

"¿Y eso qué? Mi armadura está relacionada con la _Articuno_ _Keyblade_, por eso se llama _Articuno_ Armor."

"¿Sigues sin entender?¿La razón por la que la _Frozen Terra_ está dañada sin que la hubiese atacado? Te lo diré; tu armadura no está relacionada con la _Articuno_ _Keyblade_, sino con la _Frozen Terra_ _Keyblade_."

El joven miró a su antiguo enemigo con confusión, no entendiendo lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Qué su armadura estaba relacionada más con la _Frozen Terra_?

"¿Qué?¿Qué estás diciendo? Esta armadura la obtuve mucho antes de que obtuviera la _Frozen Terra_, y la activaba con la _Articuno_ _Keyblade_. ¿Cómo puede estar relacionada con una llave que ni siquiera existía en ese entonces?"

"Si existía, sólo que no de forma material." Respondió Exus con seriedad. "La _Frozen Terra_ si existía, pero estaba en tu corazón. Sin embargo, sin esta, no podrías haber activado la armadura."

"Entonces, ¿Cómo explicas que puedo invocar esta armadura con la _Articuno_?"

"¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que _Articuno_ te dijo cuando sujetaste la _Keyblade_ por primera vez?"

Alan miró a Exus con confusión, sabiendo exactamente a que se refería el _Guardián_ oscuro.

-

"_Te dejaré usarme, pero no podrás usar todo mi poder hasta después. No podrás liberarme hasta que tengas el nivel apropiado." Expresó Articuno, mientras estaba frente a Alan, luego de que el joven había sido enviado de nuevo a su Awakening, luego de tomar la Articuno Keyblade por primera vez._

"_¿Liberarte?¿De que hablas?" cuestionó el joven con confusión._

"_Lo sabrás a su tiempo. Por ahora, cuando aprendas a liberar el poder de las Keyblades, esta tomará la forma que hay en tu corazón, no la mía."_

"_Sigo sin entender…"_

"_Lo sabrás a su tiempo, como ya dije. Por ahora, recibe mi poder y mi bendición."_

-

Alan recordaba esa frase como si hubiera sido ayer, ya que fue la primera vez que vio a un verdadero _Articuno_, y que le estaba ofreciendo su poder. En ese momento no sabía que era lo que el Pokemon decía, pero después de liberar su armadura, creyó haberlo entendido.

'_Pero creí que Articuno se refería a que liberara mi Bankai para usar su poder, y que la armadura sería en realidad su verdadera fuerza. ¿De que está hablando Exus?... ¿Y como rayos sabe algo que pasó después de que peleamos contra él?'_

"Soy un dios, Alan, yo lo sé todo." Respondió el hechicero, llamando la atención del joven.

"Leíste mi mente…"

"Exacto, leí tu mente y supe lo que pasó entre ustedes dos."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres decir, Exus?¿Estás insinuando que no he liberado el poder de la _Articuno_ _Keyblade_?"

"Exactamente; la armadura que usas siempre es en realidad la forma que toma tu corazón cuando usas la _Frozen Terra_. Obtiene esa forma con la _Articuno_ _Keyblade_ ya que la armadura necesitaba un catalizador para ser invocada. Además, _Articuno_ no te ha dado toda la fuerza de su _Keyblade_, por lo que no puedes liberar su forma real."

"¿Su forma real?"

"Te dije; cada _N-Warrior_ tiene una sola armadura que es la representación de su corazón, pero esta puede cambiar dependiendo de la _Keyblade_ que se use al liberar el _Bankai_. Por lo tanto, la armadura que usas, que tu crees es la _Articuno_ _Armor,_ es en realidad la _Frozen Armor_. Esa es la razón por la que la _Frozen Terra_ _Keyblade_ está dañada; porque dañé la armadura con la que estaba relacionada en ese momento, y como he destruido toda la armadura, tu _Keyblade_ está tan rota que podría romperse con cualquier presión… como esta."

Un destello apareció por menos de un segundo en los ojos de Exus, justo antes de que la _Frozen Terra_ _Keyblade_ estallara en pedazos, como las otras _Keyblades_ de Alan y de sus compañeros. El joven miró con sorpresa, su última arma había sido destruida con una mirada, literalmente. Aún sin armadas y con su armadura gravemente dañada, el joven encaró al _Guardián_ con valentía, a pesar de respirar con dificultad claramente.

"Admiro tu valor, Alan, ya que no quieres rendirte por salvar a la mujer que amas." Dijo Exus con arrogancia. "Pero esto ya me cansó, por lo que acabaré de una vez contigo y así terminar con esta resistencia tuya. No te preocupes, no destruiré tu cuerpo, ya que lo necesito para mis planes."

"Inténtalo. No me rendiré tan fácilmente." Expresó el joven, colocándose en guardia. "¡Mi deseo ve vivir es muy grande!"

"Contra la voluntad de un dios, tu deseo de vivir no vale nada… hasta nunca, Alan, prepárate para perder todos tus recuerdos… ¡cuando destruya tu _Chain of Memories_!"

Exus miró al joven fijamente, lanzando otro de sus ataques mentales en su dirección. Era un ataque similar al que recibió Kristal, el mismo que destruyó los enlaces de sus recuerdos. Alan se colocó en guardia, sabiendo que tenía que hacer algo o perdería todo lo que lo definía, su individualidad… pero no se le ocurrió nada.

Pero el ataque no llegó con él, ya que algo o alguien se colocó frente a él, bloqueando el ataque mental de Exus y desviándola hacia los lados, salvándolo de ese cruel destino. Alan miró a su salvador con sorpresa, mientras Exus lo miraba fijamente.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _204-March- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dissidia Final Fantasy)_

"¡No te dejaremos tocarlo, _Anubis_!" exclamó Tai, su _Courage Shield_ en frente de él, siendo rodeada por una pequeña aura multicolor.

Casi de inmediato, Dawn, Mimi, Ash, Rock y Zero aparecieron a su lado, encarando al _Guardián_ oscuro.

"Vaya, vaya, el resto de los héroes han llegado al fin… me alegra." Expresó el ser oscuro con cierta felicidad.

"¡Hemos venido a detenerte, _Anubis_!" exclamó Rock, apuntándolo con el cañón de su brazo izquierdo, sujetando su _Keyblade_ con el derecho.

"¡No permitiremos que continúes con tus planes de destruir nuestros mundos!" exclamó Ash con decisión, sujetando la _Chosen One_ _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha, mientras la _Lugia_ y _Ho-oh's_ _Keyblades_ flotaban detrás de él.

"¿De verdad podrás detenerme, Ash Ketchum del planeta _Pokearth_? No pudiste hacerlo cuando nos vimos la última vez."

"¿Que?"

"¿Cómo sabes el nombre de Ash?" preguntó Tai.

"También conozco el tuyo, Tai Kamiya, del planeta _Digiten_." Expresó el _Guardián_, sorprendiendo más al joven.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"¿Cómo más? Soy un dios, y puedo saberlo todo."

Pero entonces, Zero se fijó más en el rostro del _Guardián_, ya que la oscuridad del lugar hacía un poco más difícil el verlo. Entonces, cuando notó sus rasgos, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y desconcierto.

"Un momento…" empezó Zero con confusión. "¿Exus?"

"¿Que?" cuestionó Tai, mirando al _Hunter_ con asombro, así como Ash.

"Lo descubriste, ¿verdad, _Hunter_?" inquirió el hechicero oscuro, caminando lo suficiente como para dejar que la luz iluminara su rostro. "Así es, soy yo, Exus."

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Exus?!" demandó Ash una respuesta, listo para lanzarse en contra de su antiguo enemigo.

"¡Espera, Ash! No te lances a él." Expresó Zero. "Él es el _Guardián_ _Anubis_."

"¡¿Qué dices?!"

"¿Conocen a ese hombre?" preguntó Mimi con confusión.

"Si, lo conocemos." Respondió Tai. "Él es Exus, un hechicero del planeta _Shadow Realm_, el planeta hogar de Kristal. Buscó los poderes de unos anillos que forman parte de las _Zodiacal_ _Keyblades_ y, en el proceso, atacó algunos lugares de nuestros mundos. El planeta de Ash fue el que sufrió mayor daño."

"Es cierto, lo recuerdo." Expresó Exus. "Casi destruí dos países y con un solo hechizo, aniquilando a la mayoría de la gente que vivía ahí… que tiempos…"

"¡No te lo perdonaré!" exclamó el joven _Pokemon Trainer_, transformándose en _Súper_ _N-Warrior_ _Lv 2_ y lanzándose contra el hechicero oscuro, a pesar de la llamada de alarma de Zero. La _Chosen One_ _Keyblade_ fue rodeada de electricidad, mientras que el _N-Warrior_ saltaba y descendía a gran velocidad contra su oponente. Entonces, Ash bajó su _Keyblade_ con fuerza, queriendo impactar en el rostro a Exus. Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de los aún despiertos, el golpe de Ash impactó el aura protectora del _Guardián_ y, segundo después, la electricidad golpeó de lleno al joven, lanzándolo hacia atrás con gran fuerza, cayendo pesadamente al suelo.

"¡Ash!" Exclamaron Mimi y Dawn, acercándose a él, quien estaba a no más de cinco metros de distancia, Tai y Rock detrás de ellas. "¿Estas bien?" cuestionaron las dos chicas, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

"Ow… eso dolió." Respondió el _Pokemon Trainer_, sintiendo cierto dolor en su cuerpo, antes de mirar al _Guardián_. "¿Qué fue eso?"

"¿Algún tipo de escudo?" cuestionó Tai, mirando al frente.

"No… creo que fue algo más, pero no logré ver que era." Respondió Rock.

"No fue un escudo." Expresó Zero, caminando tranquilamente hacia sus compañeros, sin apartar la vista de su rival. "Fue su aura."

"¿Su aura?¿Quieres decir que reflejó mi ataque con su aura?" preguntó Ash con desconcierto.

"Eso es lo que logré detectar… pero no entiendo como."

"Es muy simple, _Hunter_." Empezó Exus. "Soy un dios, y por eso mi aura está a un nivel casi infinito. Al intentar atacarme con poderes mucho más débiles que yo, mi simple voluntad es capaz de reflejarlos."

"¿Es tan poderoso?" preguntó Dawn.

"Eso parece." Respondió Rock, sus ojos cibernéticos recolectando gran cantidad de información para que su cerebro pudiera hacer varios cálculos. "No puedo calcular su nivel de aura; es simplemente más de lo que podría soportar."

"¿Ni siquiera tu cerebro cibernético puede calcular su fuerza?" preguntó Mimi con confusión y asombro.

"Así es…"

"Yo tampoco puedo calcular su nivel de aura… es imposible." Comentó Zero con cierto enfado. "Es cierto; Exus es ahora el _Guardián_ _Anubis_."

"Exactamente, Zero." Empezó el antiguo hechicero. "Ahora que saben la verdad, ¿Qué es lo que harán?¿Pelearán contra mi o se rendirán?"

"¡Pelearemos!" exclamó el _Hunter_, colocándose en guardia, al mismo tiempo en el que los otros cinco hacían lo mismo. "Rendirnos no es una opción."

"Supuse que dirían eso, así como sus compañeros que lucharon antes contra mi… y mírenlos, frente a ustedes, con sus ropajes sagrados destruidos y sus armas legendarias hechas pedazos. ¿De verdad creen que puedan contra mi?"

"He, claro que podemos… así como pude resistir tu ataque antes." Respondió Tai con cierta arrogancia.

"Es cierto, ¿Cómo resististe mi ataque mental, capaz de destruir armaduras y _Keyblades_?"

"Reuní la energía de mis otros compañeros, por eso pude soportar tu ataque. No eres tan invencible, Exus; si nos unimos todos, ¡podremos vencerte!"

"¿Seguro?¿Por qué no miras de nuevo tu escudo?"

Tai no sabía el porqué tenía que hacer lo que su oponente le dijo, pero lo hizo de todos modos. Al mirar su escudo, notó que este tenía varias fisuras por toda su superficie, desde el centro hasta medio camino para llegar a cualquier orilla, lo cual lo sorprendió.

"Y debo decir que no usé todo mi poder." Expresó _Anubis_ con arrogancia. "Si uso todo mi poder, aún con la energía de tus amigos, podría destruir ese débil escudo tuyo."

"¡Rayos!"

"Calma, Tai." Dijo Zero con seriedad. "Debemos pelear juntos si queremos tener una oportunidad."

"Es cierto." Comentó Dawn, invocando su _Keyblade_ en una mano y sus cadenas en ambas. "¡Debemos pelear todos a la vez!"

"Entonces, ¡preparémonos!"

Los seis _N-Warrior_s se colocaron en guardia, encarando al _Guardián_ oscuro, quien sólo sonreía.

Mientras, Alan se había movido del lugar, acercándose a donde estaba Kristal, y levantándola un poco del suelo, sujetándola con fuerza, no queriendo dejarla sola… sin darse cuenta de que la joven hechicera lo miraba con sus ojos vacíos, preguntándose quien era él.

**Fin del Capitulo 74

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-__oh! __GX_)

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. ¡Maldición! Aún con todos nosotros peleando juntos, Exus como Anubis es más fuerte. ¿Cómo podemos vencerlo si tiene el poder de un dios? Kristal, por favor, necesitamos también tu ayuda.

**Exus****:** ¿De verdad crees que puedes despertarla? No seas iluso. Aún si la pudieras despertar, no recordaría nada.

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**Recuerdos encadenados.**_

**Kristal:** Alan…-kun.

**Alan:** No te preocupes, Kristal, lo derrotaremos.

**X:** Tengo un plan…¿Listo, Alan?

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** Hola, gente. Bueno, este capítulo se me hizo un poco corto, pero bueno. ¿Que les pareció? Lo últimos N-Warriors llegan al combate. ¿Será suficiente? Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir salvo que nos vemos el otro Domingo, quizas más temprano, no sé._

_Por cierto, para la gente que lee mi fic que es de Chile ( Que creo que solo es uno o dos ), animo =) ... no sé que más decir, no soy bueno con esto n_nU_

_Ok, ahora si, nos vemos. Sobres.  
_

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	76. Cap 75: Recuerdos encadenados

**_07/MAR/2010_**

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

Zero, Ash, Obi-Wan y Fly, quienes estaban en frente de la barrera que protegía la enorme ciudad capital de la galaxia _Duat, Necrópolis_, se encontraron con los demás héroes, quienes llegaron al mismo tiempo al planeta. Viendo que sólo los _N-Warriors_ podían pasar através de la barrera, Shaka de _Virgo_ elaboró un plan; usar su poderoso _Cosmo_ para así él y otros puedan pasar la barrera, aunque tomaría tiempo el hacerlo. Los _N-Warriors_ que estaban con ellos decidieron correr hacia la ciudad, no perdiendo más tiempo para enfrentarse a _Anubis_.

Ahí, los seis _N-Warriors_ vieron a sus compañeros caídos, y se dieron cuenta de la presencia de _Anubis_, quien era en realidad Exus. No tenían otra opción; tenían que enfrentarse a él, aunque fuera un dios.

Mientras tanto, Kristal estaba…

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 75: Recuerdos encadenados._**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _06-Dive into the Heart -Destati-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

Rodeada de la oscuridad, una joven caía lentamente, descendiendo como si estuviera dentro del agua. Era una experiencia que había vivido ya algunas veces… pero en ese momento, no podía recordarla… después de todo, había perdido todo. La joven de cabello rubio descendía lentamente en el medio de la nada, en un lugar conocido por todos los _N-Warriors_ como _The Awakening_… pero para Kristal, no le era familiar nada.

Continuaba descendiendo, dejando que su cuerpo fuera llevado al fondo de la oscuridad, antes de que, inconcientemente, comenzara a erguirse de tal forma que sus pies quedaran debajo de ella… y tocaran el suelo.

Kristal se balanceó un poco, sintiendo la gravedad regresar a su cuerpo luego de flotar algunos momentos en el "agua". Sus ojos, cerrados en un principio, se abrieron lentamente, permitiéndole a ella observar el lugar… aunque no había mucho que decir. Sus ojos, que antes brillaban como esmeraldas, estaban completamente opacos, sin vida, como si tuviera la mirada perdida. Ella volteó a todos lados, sólo observando la oscuridad que rodeaba el enorme pilar donde estaba de pie, uno que se elevaba de entre la perpetua oscuridad.

Se veía confundida, y era normal después de lo que le pasó… sin embargo, la pregunta que salió de sus labios no era la que uno se haría cuando estuviera en un lugar desconocido. En su lugar, una más alarmante salió de ella, revelando lo que le había pasado.

"¿Quién… quien soy yo?" Se preguntó ella, mientras estaba en medio de su pilar _Awakening_… que estaba completamente blanco, con varias fisuras corriendo por su superficie, y varias áreas del piso derrumbadas, dejando sólo el vacío en su lugar.

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _107-The Legendary Beast-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII)_

"¡AHHHHHH!"

El grito provenía de Ash, quien recibió el poder mental de _Anubis_ de lleno, destruyendo su armadura y sus _Keyblades_ _Chosen One_ y _Lugia_, dejando sólo la de _Ho-oh_ intacta, ya que estaba clavada en un pilar cercano luego de que la usara para un ataque de distracción, sin ningún éxito. El joven _Pokemon Trainer_ cayó al suelo pesadamente, los trozos de su armadura y _Keyblades_, así como los _Keychains_ intactos de estas, cayeron a su lado, mientras el cabello del joven regresaba a la normalidad.

"¡Ash!" Exclamó Mimi con sorpresa y enfado, mirando a Exus con odio. "¡No te lo perdonaré!" ella se lanzó en contra de su enemigo, no importándole que él hubiera roto su casco con sólo pensarlo.

"¡Espera!" expresó Rock, convirtiendo su brazo izquierdo en cañón y disparando en contra de _Anubis_, para servir de distracción a Mimi, pero sus disparos eran reflejados por el aura del _Guardián_ y le golpeaban de lleno.

Pero eso permitió a la joven _N-Warrior_ saltar y sujetar su _Keyblade_ con ambas manos, dispuesta a caer con todas sus fuerzas y darle un fuerte golpe a Exus. Sin embargo, el _Guardián_ sólo se quedó esperando el ataque, que impactó con su aura protectora… e hizo pedazos la _Rayquaza_ _Keyblade_.

"¿Que?" se preguntó ella, incrédula por lo que había pasado.

"¡Arrodíllate ante tu dios!" exclamó Exus, alzando su mano izquierda hacia donde estaba Mimi. "¡Arrodíllate!"

Exus soltó un ataque invisible por medio de su mano, impactando a Mimi en el pecho. El impacto fue tan fuerte que, de inmediato, el área del pecho de su armadura se rompió en pedazos, dejando al descubierto el traje morado que traía la joven debajo de la armadura, cubriendo su busto. Pero eso no terminó así, ya que el ataque mental dañó toda su armadura, que ahora estaba muy frágil… tanto que, cuando cayó al piso, toda a excepción de sus botas y cintura se hicieron pedazos.

"¡Mimi!" Exclamó Rock al ver a su amiga caer con fuerza al piso, corriendo para ir con ella.

"¡No lo harás!" exclamó Exus, levantando su mano derecha y apuntándole con su dedo índice.

Rock notó el movimiento del _Guardián_ y rápidamente levantó su _Keyblade_ para protegerse, con una mano en el mango y otra en la hoja. Pero el ataque de Exus fue tan grande que rápidamente atravesó la llave e impactó al _N-Warrior_ en el pecho, empujándolo hacia atrás varios metros hasta que chocó contra la pared, su armadura rompiéndose como el cristal.

"Tres menos… ¿Quién sigue?" cuestionó Exus con burla, sabiendo ya que es lo que iba a pasar.

"¡Yo!" Exclamó Tai, apareciendo detrás de él y sujetándolo por detrás, pasando sus brazos por debajo de los hombros de su oponente y sujetándolo de la nuca. "¡Así no escaparás! … ¡Dawn!"

"¡No me lo dices dos veces!" exclamó la joven, moviendo la cadena de su mano izquierda con fuerza. "¡_SPACIAL CHAIN_!"

La cadena morada viajó a gran velocidad, cruzando el espacio más rápido que la luz. Pero incluso esta se detuvo justo a milímetros del corazón de _Anubis_, quien sólo sonreía.

"¿Qué pasa? Mi cadena no se mueve." Comentó Dawn, intentando ordenar a su arma a que continuase el ataque.

"Tu cadena ahora me obedece, niña." Expresó Exus con malicia. "Sus ataques e intentos no podrán contra mi, ¿No lo entienden?... ¡Entonces tendré que convencerlos por la fuerza!"

El aura de Exus se elevó considerablemente. El problema, era que Tai lo estaba sujetando, por lo que la presión del aura de _Anubis_ lo estaba atacando con violencia. Sin que pudiera reaccionar, el aura de Exus lo atacó, elevándolo por el aire, y de paso, destruyendo su armadura con facilidad. Mientras el joven _N-Warrior_ estaba en el aire, el _Guardián_ extendió su mano derecha hacia Dawn, listo para otro de sus ataques… pero ellas e dio cuenta.

"_¡ROLLING DEFENSE!¡SPACE BARRIER!_"

Una esfera de energía oscura rodeó a Dawn, mientras sus cadenas comenzaron a girar alrededor de su cuerpo. La _Space Barrier_ servía para dejar a Dawn en una dimensión aparte, donde ningún tipo de ataque normal sería capaz de dañarla… claro, si no fueras un dios.

El ataque mental de Exus podía atravesar todo, incluso las paredes dimensionales que dividían la realidad con el lugar donde estaba Dawn resguardada. Cabe decir que el atravesar la defensa rodante de la cadena no fue mucho problema para él luego de atravesar una barrera dimensional. La voluntad de _Anubis_ impactó en el cuerpo de Dawn, haciendo pedazos su ropaje sagrado, antes de caer al suelo, con los trozos de su armadura a su alrededor, y su _Keyblade_, completa aunque dañada, a su lado. Mientras, Tai caía por fin al suelo, fragmentos de su armadura alrededor de él, y sus dos _Keyblades_, _Courage Crest Key_ y _Victory Key_, a unos metros de distancia. Exus comenzó a caminar un poco hacia ellos, en especial hacia Dawn, mirándola con cierta gracia.

"Que ridículo." Comentó. "¿Creíste que ocultándote en otra dimensión te esconderías de mi? Nosotros los Guardianes podemos fácilmente atravesar las dimensiones e ir a otros universos sin ningún problema, e inclusive podríamos crear un nuevo _Big Bang_ y crear un nuevo universo. No lo hacemos porque, si uno de nosotros lo hace, los demás Guardianes lo detendrían. Tu barrera espacial funciona muy parecida a la barrera dimensional que nosotros creamos alrededor de este universo y que impide a otros seres de otras dimensiones venir acá… pero claro, mucho más débil. ¿Creíste que con eso sería suficiente? Si comparamos la dureza de la pared dimensional que cubre este universo con un material normal, diría que sería parecida a la dureza del _Orichalcum_, mientras que la barrera que usaste para protegerte es tan dura como un trozo de papel mojado." Expresó Exus, antes de mirar a un lado, sonriendo. "¿Qué piensas hacer, Zero?¿Continuarás peleando?"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _77-Gateway-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X8)_

El _Hunter_ estaba más atrás de todos los héroes, pero no porque no hubiera peleado, al contrario, si lo hizo… que le faltara el casco y la hombrera izquierda eran pruebas de ello. Lo había atacado antes con todas sus fuerzas, pero _Anubis_ lo atacó con un poder mental. A penas logró evitarlo, pero el impacto indirecto hizo que su casco y hombrera izquierda volaran en pedazos.

Respirando con dificultad, el último de los _N-Warriors_ que quedaba de pie miró a sus doce compañeros de equipo… todos estaban en el suelo, a excepción de Alan, quien sujetaba a Kristal mientras él estaba de rodillas, intentando despertarla. Ni todos ellos pudieron vencer a _Anubis_… ni siquiera un golpe o rasgadura de ropas.

"Es simplemente muy poderoso para nosotros…"

Eran raras veces las que Zero se veía bastante presionado y aterrado. Un hombre, o _Reploid_, como él ha vivido incontables batallas en el último siglo, donde se había enfrentado a enemigos poderosos, planes siniestros y organizaciones con el poder suficiente como para poder controlar el mundo si jugaba bien sus cartas.

… pero era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a un dios, con el poder suficiente como para desintegrarlo con el poder de su mente… y eso le causaba temor; la primera vez que sentía algo así en años.

Pero no podía darse por vencido; aún si parecía imposible, tenía que enfrentarse a _Anubis_, o de lo contrario, su mundo y todos los que conocía, así como los de sus compañeros, serían invadidos por el _Guardián_ oscuro. Su avanzado cerebro cibernético comenzó a pensar en planes, estrategias, algo que le ayudara a nivelar la situación… pero el hecho de que estuviera luchando contra un _Guardián_ hacía que todos sus planes fueran inútiles.

'_Ni siquiera con mi poder de la oscuridad podría vencerlo… es muy poderoso para mi.'_ Pensó el _Hunter_ con frustración.

"Puedo ver que has aceptado la idea de que todo lo que hagas será inútil." Comentó Exus, caminando un poco hacia él, pero aún así manteniéndose alejado. "Es verdad; nada de lo que hagas podría siquiera afectarme. Soy un dios, y mis poderes están más allá de lo mortal, es decir, ustedes."

Zero bajó la mirada y apretó los dientes, sabiendo que lo que decía Exus era cierto; sus poderes eran más de lo que él podría imaginar en su vida. Mientras, Alan bajaba la mirada también, viendo a Kristal, quien estaba en sus brazos, regresándole una mirada vacía.

El _Hunter_ seguía pensando en alguna forma de tener alguna oportunidad, pero no tenía ninguna… o al parecer no había alguna. Perdiendo las esperanzas, Zero bajó los brazos y su cabello regresó a la normalidad.

"Bien, bien… te has rendido, has perdido las esperanzas de luchar." Expresó Exus con arrogancia. "Eso es lo que espero obtener de ustedes; que se den cuenta de que es inútil el desafiarme."

"Pero, aún así lo haré…"

Zero y Exus voltearon a ver a Alan, quien había sido el que habló. El joven, quien aún miraba a Kristal, mantenía la mirada baja, centrando toda su atención en su novia… quien al parecer ya no podía recordarlo.

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _06-Dive into the Heart -Destati--- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

Dentro de su _Awakening_, Kristal estaba inmóvil, mirando hacia la nada con la mirada perdida. Ella había dejado ya de buscar algo que le dijera quien era, pero nada le decía algo que le ayudara a su memoria.

"¿Quién soy yo?¿Que es este lugar?" esa eran las preguntas que afectaban su mente constantemente, esperando que las respuestas le llegaran mágicamente.

Permaneció ahí, sin moverse, en medio de su pilar blanco y dañado, de la misma forma en la que estaba su memoria en ese momento. La oscuridad constante, el vacío, eran lo único que reinaba el lugar… hasta que una ventana se abrió frente al pilar. Esto llamó la atención de Kristal, quien alzó la mirada para ver esta extraña ventana que mostraba imágenes que ella no reconocía; personas, rostros, armas. Ella no sabía, pero lo que estaba viendo en ese momento era lo que entraba por sus ojos, quienes se habían abierto en el mundo exterior.

"¿Quiénes son ellos?" se preguntó al ver a las personas en esa imagen, siendo estos sus compañeros _N-Warriors_ y Exus. "Se parecen a mi… aunque diferentes." Dijo, bajando la mirada para ver su desarrollado busto por unos segundos. "Unos no tienen 'estas cosas' que yo tengo… ¿Para que servirán?"

Apartando su vista de su pecho, la joven hechicera volvió a mirar la imagen, viendo lo que estaba pasando en el exterior, viendo a varios heridos por algún poder invisible. Entonces, uno de ellos se acercó a ella y la tomó, lo que hizo que la imagen se moviera un poco.

"_¡Kristal!¿Estás bien?¿Puedes oírme?"_

"¿Quién es Kristal?" se preguntó la joven con confusión, mientras el chico la miraba fijamente. "¿Seré yo?¿Ese es mi nombre?"

"_¡Por favor, Kristal!¡Respóndeme!"_

Kristal siguió mirando esta imagen, no sabiendo quien era ese chico que la miraba tan intensamente. Sin embargo, su pecho comenzó a doler un poco, confundiendo a la joven hechicera.

"¿Qué es esto que siento?¿Por qué me duele?"

"_No tiene caso, Alan; ella ya perdió su memoria."_ La voz de otro hombre llamó su atención, confundiéndola aún más.

"¿A…lan?"

La mente de ella se apagó por un momento, dejando de prestar atención en la imagen que veía frente a ella, mientras pensaba en la información que había recibido en los últimos segundos; las imágenes que vio, el nombre de Kristal y el de Alan… para alguien que perdió la memoria, esto era mucha información.

Entonces, algo más llamó su atención, lo cual hizo que alzara la mirada a la imagen que veía.

"_Pero aún así lo haré…"_

-

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" cuestionó Exus con cierta confusión.

"No importa lo que pase, yo seguiré enfrentándote." Respondió Alan, aún con la mirada baja.

"¿Acaso continúas pensando en enfrentarte a mi?¡¿Qué acaso sigues pensando en que tendrás una oportunidad?!"

"No, no es eso… sé que eres poderoso, sé que mis poderes son insuficientes. Pero, no puedo dejar de pelear, no sólo por mí, sino por Kristal. Tu, tu la dejaste en este estado." Expresó el joven, apretando sus puños, mientras lagrimas descendían de sus ojos y caían en el rostro de la chica frente a él. Entonces, alzó la mirada, mostrando una mirada llena de odio, superior a cualquiera que haya hecho en su vida. "¡¿De verdad crees que puedo rendirme después de lo que haz hecho?!"

-

Kristal miró la imagen con atención, confundida por lo que pasaba en el exterior. Pero entonces, notó que un líquido caía de los ojos del chico, quien la miraba con tristeza. Cuando el líquido cayó en su rostro en la realidad, Kristal sintió la calidez como si hubiera caído en su rostro en su mente. Al sentir eso, abrió los ojos enormemente y su corazón comenzó a latir más y más rápido.

"¿Qué me pasa?"

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _110-The Other Promise-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix)_

Exus miró al joven frente a él, quien lo veía con un odio tan intenso que podría hacer titubear a un hombre fuerte… pero a él lo hacía reír un poco.

"Nunca te había visto tan enfadado, Alan, ni siquiera cuando luchamos anteriormente." Comentó el hechicero oscuro. "Es interesante."

"No me importa que seas un dios… ¡Te mataré!" exclamó el joven, dejando a su novia en el suelo delicadamente, antes de sujetar la _Keyblade_ de ella, que estaba a unos pocos centímetros de su cuerpo. "¡Y lo haré con esto!"

"¿La _Keyblade_ de Kristal? Pero si es una llave como las demás, que he destruido con facilidad, ¿Qué te hace pensar que me matarás con ella?"

"Nada… pero debo intentarlo… ¡Lo haré por ella!"

"Que estúpido. Aún con ese odio, no podrás vencerme. Tenía pensado que Kristal te matara para así hacerte sufrir, pero pensándolo bien, será mejor que te mate primero…"

"No me rendiré… ¡Te mataré!"

"No, Alan; seré yo el que te mate… ¡desaparece!"

Exus lanzó una nueva onda mental en contra de Alan, dispuesto a matarlo de una buena vez, mientras Zero gritaba el nombre del joven, quien al parecer no se movería a tiempo del lugar para evitar el ataque… y con Kristal mirando todo atentamente.

-

No sabía porqué, pero cuando veía a ese chico, ella sentía algo extraño, como si ya lo hubiera conocido. ¿Quién era él?¿Por qué la hacía sentir así? Muchas preguntas inundaron la mente de Kristal… tanto que ella comenzó a sentirse mal, doliéndole la cabeza, gritando de dolor por eso. Sujetándose la cabeza, la joven cayó de rodillas al suelo, sintiendo como todo le daba vueltas, producto de las preguntas que acosaban su mente, así como las pocas respuestas que tenía.

"_No me importa que seas un dios… ¡Te mataré!"_

Aún con el dolor, la joven hechicera alzó la mirada, viendo lo que estaba pasando en el mundo exterior. El joven que la estaba sujetando anteriormente se puso de pie y sujetó ese extraño objeto alargado, la _Keyblade_ _Sage's Stone_, y se encaminó hacia Exus. Sabía que el sujeto oscuro era muy poderoso, ya que vio a todos los demás que se enfrentaron a él caer y ser lastimados con sólo su presencia. Por alguna razón, Kristal sintió una presión en su pecho al ver al joven acercarse a ese hombre, alguien quien provocaba temor en ella, y no sabía el porqué.

Ella sabía que algo iba a pasarle a ese joven, y no quería que eso pasara… ¿Pero porqué?¿Por qué le importaba un desconocido, alguien a quien nunca antes había visto en su vida? Quizás él significaba algo importante para ella, pero no podía recordarlo. Lo único que sabía de él era su nombre, Alan, uno que le causaba una sensación extraña en su estómago como si fueran mariposas, un ligero rubor en sus mejillas… y un extraño cosquilleo en sus pechos.

Pero, al ver como ese joven se acercaba al sujeto oscuro, cuya aura parecía incrementarse, olvidó todas esas sensaciones… y sólo se concentró en su nombre.

"A-lan… Alan…" expresó, sintiendo más y más miedo a cada momento al ver al joven enfrentarse al sujeto oscuro. Lo único que podía aferrarse era al nombre del joven. "Alan… Alan… Alan… Alan…"

Y siguió diciendo su nombre, sintiendo que si continuaba diciéndolo, llegaría a algo importante. Fue en ese momento que el aura del hechicero llegó a un nivel muy alto, pareciendo que iba a lanzar un ataque, cuando algo hizo clic en su cabeza, algo que le abrió las puertas a la verdad.

"Alan…-kun…"

Fue en ese momento, cuando dijo su nombre, que el piso roto debajo de ella comenzó a brillar por un segundo, antes de que la luz regresara a la normalidad, revelando que el pilar había vuelto a su antiguo esplendor; una imagen al parecer hecha con vidrio en el que mostraba a Kristal, sujetando su _Keyblade_, mientras varias otras imágenes de personas y símbolos estaban a su alrededor. Aparte de eso, de las orillas del enorme pilar comenzaron a aparecer eslabones de cadena alrededor, como si fueran anclajes. Entonces, varios otros eslabones de cadenas comenzaron a aparecer de los anclajes alrededor del pilar principal, haciendo las cadenas más y más largas, adentrándose a la oscuridad infinita.

Eso era la _Chain of Memories_ regresando a la normalidad… todo por un simple eslabón que ella recordó, que provocó todo eso.

Al fin podía recordar todo en su vida; todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que ha vivido… y en especial la persona que se preocupaba mucho con ella… y el sujeto con el que se estaba enfrentando.

Y no podía evitar preocuparse por eso.

"¡ALAN-KUN!"

-

Alan sentía el ataque acercarse a él, sólo una fracción de segundo antes de sentirlo, pero que para su mente eran varios minutos. Él sabía que estaba cerca el ataque, pero no podría comandar a su cuerpo para que se moviera del lugar antes de que lo impactase… ni siquiera podía defenderse a tiempo de ese ataque y, sin su armadura, su cuerpo podría ser reducido a cenizas por las llamas mentales de su enemigo, y no importaba si él controlara el hielo, no podría resistirlo… pero aún así no se rendiría y haría lo posible por resistirlo.

Eso fue, claro, antes de que alguien se pusiera en el camino del ataque, su rostro estando frente a frente con él, dándole la espalda a su rival. Al ver quien había sido, los ojos del joven se abrieron enormemente, con una combinación de asombro y temor.

"¡Alan-kun!"

'_¿Kristal…?'_

Usando su cuerpo para proteger al hombre que amaba, Kristal recibió el ataque mental de Exus de lleno en la espalda. La fuerza del ataque empujó a la joven hechicera contra su novio, empujando a ambos hacia atrás violentamente, mientras la presión del ataque mental destruía la armadura que ella portaba. Los dos volaron en el aire hacia atrás, cayendo violentamente al suelo, Kristal cayendo sobre Alan, amortiguando su caída al caer sobre él, mientras los trozos de su armadura y su _Keyblade_, aún completa aunque ya muy agrietada, caía a lado de ellos. Ahora, lo único que tenía la joven hechicera de su armadura era lo mismo que tenía el joven debajo de ella; ambas botas, la falda y dos protectores de brazos, mientras que su torso era cubierto por una playera blanca.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _200-Roxas-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

Ambos jóvenes estaban bastante lastimados por el ataque de Exus, pero Alan comenzó a moverse un poco, abriendo sus ojos lentamente, viendo a la chica que estaba recostada en su pecho.

"K-Kristal… ¿Estás bien?" cuestionó el joven, su voz mostrando cansancio y dolor, a la vez preocupación por la mujer que ella amaba con toda su alma. Cuando ella comenzó a moverse un poco, su preocupación se redujo. "Kristal, ¿Me oyes?"

"¿Alan…-kun?" preguntó ella, alzando la mirada del pecho del chico, mirándolo a los ojos. Al verlos, ella sonrió con alegría, así como él. "Te recuerdo; sé quien eres."

"Me alegra que lo hagas, Kristal. Me preocupé al verte sin recuerdos."

"¿Porqué no recordaría quien eres?"

"Bueno, si, claro…" respondió el joven con cierto nerviosismo… algo que ella notó.

"Alan-kun, ¿Qué me escondes?"

"No, nada, no es nada."

"Sé que tienes pensado algo… ¿Qué es?"

"Bueno, a decir verdad, no sólo estaba preocupado porque no me recordaras… sino porque, al no recordarme, ya no me… bueno…"

"Ya no te dejaría dormir en mis pechos, ¿Verdad?" respondió ella, mirándolo con cierto enfado.

"¿Soy tan predecible?"

"En ese aspecto, si, Alan-kun."

"Hehe, bueno si…" rió el joven nerviosamente, mientras prestaba atención a la sensación de su estómago; el busto de Kristal presionando contra su torso. "¿Han crecido últimamente?"

"Alan-kun; acabo de recuperar mis recuerdos, nos enfrentamos a un dios, ¿Y tu sólo piensas en mis pechos?"

"He, bueno… ¿Qué puedo decir? soy de mente simple."

"Te golpearía de no ser porque te quiero tanto… y porque, en este momento, nos haría más mal que bien."

"Gracias por eso… creo."

"Tu novia piensa lo mismo, Alan." Expresó Exus, llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes. "Eso le dije a él, Kristal, que sólo piensa en tus… 'atributos', aunque dice que piensa en ti como persona."

"Por eso lo quiero tanto." Respondió la joven hechicera, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del chico. "En realidad sé que me quiere mucho, no por mi cuerpo sino por mi… es manía de él es parte de su persona, y no me molesta que haga eso mientras sea conmigo."

"¡Maldito afortunado!" exclamó Raichu en un rincón, habiendo escuchado la conversación de los jóvenes.

"Entiendo, por eso le tienes tanto cariño." Comentó Exus, ignorando el comentario del Pokemon eléctrico.

"¿Qué tal, Exus?" cuestionó Alan con cierta arrogancia. "Te dije que ella no te aceptaría como pareja, así que aún tengo mi almohada suavecita."

"Alan-kun, no es el momento de hablar de eso." Expresó la joven, mirando a su novio con cierto enfado… y esta vez era de verdad, lo cual hizo callar al chico.

"Eh… está bien, no más platicas referente a tus pechos… al menos durante esta lucha."

"Más vale, Alan-kun."

"Los dos me dan risa." Expresó Exus con cierta gracia. "Hablar de ese tema en la situación en la que se encuentran. Me hacen pensar que están mal de la cabeza… pero bueno, eso no importa ya, debido que, al final, Kristal será mía… por las malas, al parecer."

"No te dejaré, Exus." Respondió el guerrero del hielo, poniéndose de pie con ayuda de su novia. "Primero muerto a dejártela."

"Eso puede arreglarse."

"¡Alto, Exus!" exclamó Kristal, colocándose frente a su novio. "Tendrás que matarme a mi si quieres ponerle un dedo encima, o una onda mental, en Alan-kun."

"Hablas como si esa acción haría algo contra un dios. ¿No lo ven? No hay nada que hacer contra mí. Ninguno de ustedes ha podido hacerme nada por separado… ni juntos han podido hacerme algo."

"Eso no es cierto…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _175-Opening Stage X6-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X6)_

Los dos _N-Warriors_ y el _Guardián_ voltearon a un lado, notando que X comenzaba a ponerse de pie lentamente, tambaleándose un poco.

"Todavía no nos damos por vencidos…" expresó el _Hunter_, mirando fijamente a su enemigo.

"Oh… ¿Y que es lo que planeas hacer para enfrentarme?" cuestionó Exus con burla.

"Es cierto; ni todos juntos podemos vencerte en estas condiciones… pero, si nos unimos, podríamos hacerlo."

"X, ¿De que estás hablando?" cuestionó Alan con confusión, no entendiendo lo que decía su compañero. El _Hunter_ sólo volteó a verlo, mientras respiraba con dificultad, aunque sonriendo un poco, mirándolo con seriedad.

"Alan… fusionémonos."

* * *

_**-Galaxia: Darkerton-**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _198-Curse of Vile-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman Zero 3)_

"Ha pasado el tiempo, Sigma…"

El _Reploid_, al escuchar la voz, sólo pudo sonreír, sabiendo de quien se trataba.

"Maestro, es un gusto que esté aquí." Respondió el ser oscuro. "Hace varios años que no lo veía…"

"Estaba ocupado con mis planes, plantando las semillas de mi ambición." Respondió la figura, que parecía ser la de un anciano, aunque no tan mayor. "Pronto eso se cumplirá."

"Entiendo, maestro." Expresó Sigma, mirando el _Keychain_ de su _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha. "Me complace el saber que sus planes podrían cumplirse… pero, es probable… ¡que yo me quede con ellos!"

Sin más que decir, Sigma invocó su _Keyblade_ y dio un gran salto hacia atrás, queriendo caer pesadamente para así poder dar un poderoso golpe con su llave. Sin embargo, un destello de luz color negro apareció por un momento en la mano derecha de la figura y, sea lo que sea, la usó para bloquear, con una sola mano, el golpe de la llave de Sigma. Los pies del _Reploid_ tocaron suelo, mientras seguía empleando más fuerza para tratar de superar a su enemigo, sin éxito alguno… y al parecer, el sujeto no estaba empleando mucha fuerza.

A pesar de ser casi dos veces más alto que el anciano frente a él, Sigma no podía superar la fuerza de su enemigo, quien bloqueaba su _Sigma Virus Keyblade_… con otra _Keyblade_ propia. El _Reploid_ miró la llave del sujeto; su guarda era color negro, con la imagen de un cráneo grabada en la guarda. La llave era de doble hoja, formada por lo que parecían ser huesos, uniéndose al diente de la llave que parecía tener la forma de un cráneo humano pero con cuernos. El llavero de la _Keyblade_ parecía ser una letra.

"Sigue siendo tan fuerte como lo recuerdo, maestro." Expresó Sigma.

"No por algo fui en algún momento un _Master_." Respondió el sujeto. "Y tu te has vuelto más fuerte… hasta con una _Keyblade_… me servirás mucho para cumplir mis planes."

"¡Eso lo veremos!"

Sigma comenzó a dar varios golpes con su llave, con una y con ambas manos, intentando superar al anciano, pero este lograba bloquear todos los golpes con su llave con una mano con suma facilidad, a pesar de ser golpes tan poderosos que podrían derribar montañas si las golpeaba con esa fuerza.

Entonces, en uno de esos golpes que bloqueó, el sujeto empleó mayor fuerza que Sigma, lo que lanzó al _Reploid_ hacia atrás, lo cual lo sorprendió bastante, pero aún así logró mantenerse equilibrado y cayó sobre sus piernas. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, una extraña energía se formó en su mano izquierda; su ataque especial, Maverick Virus, misma que la lanzó hacia el sujeto.

Un centenar de líneas color verde viajaron a gran velocidad hacia el anciano, pero este sólo alzó su mano izquierda y detuvo los destellos con esta, mismos que desaparecieron en un instante.

"Sigma, soy inmune a tu _Maverick Virus_, ya deberías saberlo." Expresó el anciano, formando una esfera oscura en su mano izquierda. "Además, el poder del Virus Maverick no es rival contra el poder de la oscuridad… ¡Como esta!"

Una esfera de energía oscura salió de la mano del anciano a una velocidad mayor que el ataque de Sigma, quien vio venir el ataque. El _Reploid_ alzó su _Keyblade_ y con esta bloqueó el ataque oscuro, evitando un gran daño, pero la fuerza del ataque era tan grande que lo empujó hacia atrás violentamente, impactando contra una computadora detrás de él, destruyéndola por completo y levantando una gran cantidad de humo negro. Sigma, luego de unos momentos de estar en los escombros, comenzó a ponerse de pie, lastimado por el ataque que acababa de recibir.

"Su fuerza es igual a como la recuerdo… siento como si no hubiera mejorado en nada."

"La diferencia entre nuestros poderes es simplemente muy grande." Respondió el sujeto con arrogancia. "Pero en unos siglos podrás alcanzarme."

"Lo bueno es que yo si puedo vivir siglos."

"Si. ¿Cómo van los preparativos para tu invasión?"

"Estamos listos… pronto podremos invadir el _Nintenverse_ ahora que están débiles y podremos buscar la puerta…"

"Necesito que lo canceles."

"¿Que?"

"Si, aún no es el momento."

"¿Quiere que no invadamos el _Nintenverse_ ahora que están débiles?¿Por qué?"

"Por ahora pueden parecer débiles, pero un evento que ocurrirá pronto hará al _Nintenverse_ más fuerte que antes."

"¿Un evento?¿Como sabe que eso pasará?"

"Pasará, créeme."

"Bueno, como usted diga, después de todo, usted fue el que nos salvó de nuestra muerte segura… y nos trajo a este mundo." Expresó Sigma, viendo al sujeto caminar hacia delante, hacia los monitores, la luz de las pantallas mostrando algo de su figura y su vestimenta; una bata blanca de médico o científico era lo que él usaba. "¿Qué es lo que haremos entonces?"

"Hay que trasladar la base." Respondió el sujeto. "Si nos quedamos aquí, los _Novaterrans_ podrán encontrarnos."

"¿A dónde iremos entonces?"

"_The Realm of Darkness._"

"¿El mundo de la oscuridad?"

"Exactamente; el lado oscuro de la galaxia _Nintenverse_… donde se encuentra el _Kingdom Hearts_ y el hogar de los _Heartless_. En el reino de la oscuridad, los _Novaterrans_, quienes viven en el reino de la luz, no podrán encontrarnos."

"Entiendo… supongo que usted sabe como trasladar toda esta base al _Realm of Darkness._"

"Por supuesto. Sigma, reúne a todos en el salón principal, porque me presentaré ante ellos."

"Así es, _Master_."

"Y no me digas ya _Master_, ese fue mi título cuando era un _N-Warrior_… ahora poseo el título de los _DN-Warriors_. Vamos, Sigma, tenemos trabajo que hacer; tenemos una galaxia que dominar."

El sujeto comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación, siendo seguido por la mirada del _Reploid_, viendo que aún tenía su _Keyblade_ afuera, el _Keychain _con forma de _**W **_sondando a cada paso que daba. Sigma sólo sonrió, viendo al anciano detenerse y girar, para sonreírle como todo un científico loco… como lo que él era.

"Por supuesto… _**Lord Wily.**_"

**Fin del Capitulo 75

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. X, ¿Quieres que nos fusionemos?¿Crees que podremos ganarle así?

**X:** No lo sé, pero por ahora, nuestra fusión sería el guerrero más poderoso en el que podemos contar. Debemos intentarlo.

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**¡Fusión! Xan vs Anubis.**_

**Exus:** La fusión, ¿eh?¿Crees que podrán vencerme así?

**Xan:** Eso parece…

**Exus: **¿Pero que-?

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)_

_

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** A new chapter has arrived! ¿Que les pareció? Ojalá bien. Bueno, Kristal regresó a la normalidad... parece, y ninguno de los N-Warriors puede vencer a Anubis...¿Pero Xan podrá? Lo veremos el proximo episodio._

_Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, la verdad... sólo una cosa; en mi fanfic, Guardián es igual a dios, por lo que, aún si Guardian Terra es una Guardiana de bajo nivel, sigue siendo una Guardiana, es decir, un dios. En ese caso, Shaka, quien es alguien **cercano** a un dios, no es un Guardián, por lo que Terra en si es más fuerte. Sólo tenía que decir eso._

_Hay algo que debo decirles; quizas en las proximas semanas, tendré que, otra vez, saltarme una semana de actualización, ya que el fic me está alcanzando de nuevo. Yo les avisaré cuando.  
_

_Bueno, es todo, nos vemos el otro Domingo. Sobres._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	77. Cap 76: ¡Fusión! Xan vs Anubis

_**21/MAR/2010**_

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

Aún con la ayuda de todos los _N-Warriors_, el combate contra Exus parecía perdido, habiéndolos vencido con facilidad. Alan, quien no quería perder, ya que no solo el _Nintenverse_, sino que también su mundo natal estaban en peligro, se puso de pie y encaró al _Guardián_ oscuro, quien lo atacó sin misericordia.

Pero Kristal, aún sin sus recuerdos, veía esto desde lo más profundo de su mente, confundida por las acciones de todos los presentes. Entonces, los recordó; recordó todo lo que había pasado, toda su vida… y sin dudarlo, se arrojó hacia el poder de _Anubis_, que estaba por chocar contra Alan. Gracias a que aún tenía su armadura, el ataque mental no la lastimó mortalmente, por lo que pudo seguir peleando. Todo parecía perdido… hasta que X reveló su plan; la fusión.

Mientras tanto, en la galaxia _Draketon_, la figura extraña luchó contra Sigma, siendo más fuerte que él. Esa figura reveló parte de sus planes y lo que tenía pensado hacer, haciendo que los _DN-Warriors_ hicieran su siguiente movimiento. Mientras se retiraba, Sigma reveló su identidad; el primer enemigo de Megaman, Dr. Wily.

¿Qué pensará este científico?¿Como es que está vivo después de más de cien años luego de su época? … ¿y por qué tiene una _Keyblade_?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 76: ¡Fusión! Xan vs Anubis._**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _187-In the ashes- _(**Soundtrack: **_Tales of Symphonia)_

El salón de _Anubis_ era el lugar donde las fuerzas del bien y del mal chocaban, con la fuerza del mal superando a los demás guerreros del bien, quienes en esos momentos estaban en el suelo, habiendo perdido las esperanzas de vencer al _Guardián_ oscuro que estaba frente a ellos, no encontrando una forma de vencerlo…

… hasta que X, el _Hunter_ del planeta _Replira_, dijo algo que les dio a todos una chispa de esperanza.

"¿Fusión?" cuestionó Alan, creyendo no haber escuchado bien.

"Si, Alan; fusionémonos, sólo así podemos tener una oportunidad." Respondió X con cierto cansancio. "Si nos fusionamos, podríamos enfrentarnos a _Anubis_ con cierta similitud."

Alan pensó un momento, tratando de pensar en lo que su compañero acababa de decir. _Anubis_ era similar a un dios en _Saint Seiya_, mientras que la fusión era una de las técnicas más fuertes de la serie de _Dragon Ball Z_. ¿Qué pasaría si ambas fuerzas chocaran entre si? Eso estaría por verse.

"Cierto, podríamos hacerlo." Expresó Alan con cierta arrogancia. "¡Vamos, X, fusionémonos!"

"¿Planean hacer la fusión _Metamooru_, con la que pudieron superar a _Morganna_?" cuestionó Exus con cierta seriedad, antes de comenzar a reír. "¿Creen que con ese poder podrían vencerme?"

"Lo haremos." Expresó X, colocándose a lado de Alan. "¡Podremos vencerte!"

"¿De verdad creen que yo los dejaría?¡Los detendré antes de que hagan esa fusión!"

Exus alzó su mano derecha y lanzó una esfera de energía en contra de los dos guerreros, a una velocidad similar a la de la luz. Kristal rápidamente se colocó frente a Alan para protegerlo del ataque, pero eso no fue necesario… ya que Tai, como _Súper N-Warrior Lv2_, se colocó frente a ellos y recibió el ataque de lleno.

"¡Tai!" exclamó Alan con asombro, mientras que el joven mencionado se hizo hacia atrás unos pasos, cayendo de rodillas.

"No se preocupen por mi." Respondió el _Digidestined_. "Vamos, hagan la fusión. Yo serviré de escudo."

"Haz visto mucho _Saint Seiya_, Tai. No podemos permitir que recibas más ataques de un _Guardián_ tu solo."

"No está solo." Expresó Ash, caminando hacia ellos. "Yo también serviré como escudo."

"¿Ash?¿También tú?"

"Y yo…" dijo Takato, poniéndose de pie lentamente. "Nosotros los protegeremos. Todos nosotros."

"¿Todos?"

"Así es…" expresó Haru, caminando lentamente hacia donde estaban ellos. "Todos somos uno…"

"… y debemos protegernos a nosotros mismos." Comentó Lucy, también poniéndose de pie.

"¿También tu, Lucy?" cuestionó X con asombro y temor. "Pero tu…"

"X, si hay alguna forma de que venzamos a este sujeto, entonces haré lo posible para que eso pase."

Mimi, Dawn, Rock y Raichu también se colocaron de pie, queriendo servir como escudos humanos para proteger a X y a Alan para que ellos puedan realizar la fusión. Todos se colocaron frente a ellos dos, formando una barrera para impedir cualquier ataque de Exus con sus propios cuerpos, no importándoles que puedan ser borrados de la existencia por el poder del dios oscuro frente a ellos.

"Muchachos… ustedes…" expresó Alan, sintiéndose conmovido al ver el sacrificio de sus compañeros.

"No se preocupen por nosotros." Dijo Dawn. "Hagan lo que deben hacer."

"Pero ustedes…"

"Alan-kun." Dijo Kristal, quien estaba a lado de él, mirándolo con ternura. "Confía en nosotros, Alan-kun. No moriremos sin antes vencer a Exus. Por favor, hagan lo que puedan."

"Kristal… muy bien, déjenos lo a nosotros."

"Es cierto." Expresó Zero, caminando de detrás de X. "No debemos perder las esperanzas. Ahora que veo una luz, podré luchar sin desesperación. X, Alan, hagan lo posible y dejen lo demás a nosotros."

"Zero…" dijo X con asombro.

"Venceremos, no importa lo que pase…"

"¿Creen que se los permitiré?" cuestionó el _Guardián_ oscuro. "¡Los acabaré antes de que eso pase y los volveré _Heartless_!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _193-BafBaf! Do You Like Being That...Fired Up? _(**Soundtrack: **_Tengen Toppa Gurren Laggan)_

Exus extendió su mano derecha de nuevo, lanzando una onda de energía mental, con llamas a su alrededor, hacia los héroes, moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz. Sin embargo, en ese mismo momento, los once héroes, elevaron sus auras y se transformaron en _Súper N-Warrior Lv2_, menos Raichu quien no podía alcanzar ese nivel, antes de extender sus manos hacia el frente, creando una barrera de aura frente a ellos que bloqueó el ataque de _Anubis_. Kristal, Dawn, Mimi, Lucy, Raichu, Ash, Tai, Takato, Rock, Haru y Zero usaron todas sus fuerzas para intentar detener el ataque del _Guardián_, lo cual, para su sorpresa, estaban logrando.

"¿Estamos deteniendo el poder de un _Guardián_?" cuestionó Takato.

"Eso parece." Dijo Mimi. "¡Vamos!"

"El poder de _Anubis_ es sorprendente. ¡No se dejen engañar!" exclamó Rock, cuyas alarmas internas sonaban constantemente.

"¡Alan-kun, X!" exclamó Kristal. "¡Vamos, fusiónense!"

"¡Muy bien!" exclamó Alan, mirando al _Hunter_ a su lado. "¡Vamos, X!¡Sincronízate con mis movimientos!"

"¡De acuerdo!¡Fusionémonos!"

X y Alan saltaron hacia atrás, alejándose un poco el uno al otro, y se colocaron en posición, elevando sus auras para permanecer al mismo nivel. Mientras, Exus miraba con seriedad lo que pasaba.

"No crean que podrán detenerme con ese nivel de fuerza." Expresó el _Guardián_ _Anubis_, mirando a los once héroes. "¡No podrán detener a un dios!" Exclamó, elevando su aura considerablemente, incrementando el poder de su ataque.

Los demás héroes sintieron como el ataque de Exus se incrementó de forma abrumadora, comenzando a hacerlos retroceder.

"¡Su poder se ha incrementado!" exclamó Zero al ver las lecturas de sus ojos.

"¡Di algo que no sepamos!" respondió Haru con cierta ironía, aunque empleando mucha de sus energías.

"¡No soportaremos más!" exclamó Lucy, sintiendo como la voluntad de _Anubis_ la empujaba más hacia atrás.

"¡Maldición!" expresó Raichu para si mismo. "Si tan solo… si tan solo pudiera transformarme en _Súper N-Warrior Lv 2_, podría ser de más ayuda…¡Maldición!"

Y si deseo se cumplió…

De pronto, Raichu sintió una gran fuerza dentro de si mismo, elevando sus poderes de forma considerable. Su cabello se erizó aún más, y el símbolo en su frente cambió un poco. Los demás héroes voltearon a verlo, dándose cuenta de que, con sólo desearlo, había alcanzado un nuevo nivel.

"¿Acaso me transformé con sólo desearlo?¿Que rayos-?" cuestionó Raichu con confusión.

"Quizás… quizás era lo único que necesitabas, ya que tenías el nivel suficiente para despertar ese poder. Sólo necesitabas algo de motivación." Comentó X.

"¿Tu crees?"

"¡Que importa!¡Tu continúa aplicando fuerza!" exclamó Tai, al ver que, mientras Raichu dudaba, disminuía su fuerza, algo que el propio _Pokemon_ se dio cuenta de inmediato.

"¡Cierto!¡Aquí voy!"

Con la ayuda de otro _Súper N-Warrior Lv2_, los once _N-Warriors_ pudieron soportar con mayor facilidad el poder de Exus, que para ese momento era impresionante. Siguieron así por unos momentos, pero Exus incrementó de nuevo su energía, esta vez superando a los héroes con facilidad, y mandándolos en todas direcciones. Creían que todo estaba perdido, cuando…

"_¡FUUUSIÓN!¡HA!_"

Justo cuando el ataque de Exus los superó, los dedos índices de X y Alan se tocaron, dando así inicio a la fusión. Los pasos fueron perfectos, el nivel de aura el indicado, al máximo de lo que podían, lo que daría paso a la fusión más completa de todas. La luz dorada rodeó a los dos _N-Warriors_, iluminando el lugar, cancelando el poder mental de _Anubis_. Los héroes cayeron al suelo pesadamente, pero aún estando en el suelo, alzaron la mirada para ver la esfera dorada que estaba flotando en el centro de la habitación del _Guardián_ oscuro, girando con intensidad.

Entonces, en una expulsión de energía, la esfera estalló como una Supernova, mandando energía a todas partes. Extrañamente, la energía liberada recargó las reservas de los _N-Warriors_ que estaban en el suelo, restaurando sus fuerzas, mientras que _Anubis_ tuvo que usar su barrera mental para evitar salir lastimado. Ahora que la luz se había desvanecido, lo que estaba en el centro era revelado…

… el _N-Warrior_ Xan había vuelto.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _107-The Legendary Beast- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII)_

Una figura fue aventada violentamente a través de las arenas del desierto, viajando al ras del suelo, hasta que empezó a rebotar en la arena, continuando así hasta que una roca detuvo su caótico viaje. La figura, luego de estamparse en la pared, cayó de frente al suelo, permaneciendo inerte por algunos segundos hasta que comenzó a moverse nuevamente, lento al principio, hasta que logró levantarse en cuatro. Esta figura se trataba de Gohan, transformado en _Super Saiyan 2_, y estaba respirando con dificultad.

"Rayos. Es muy fuerte…" comentó el joven guerrero, poniéndose de pie lentamente, escupiendo algo de sangre. "Pero no puedo perder… ¡No podemos perder!" exclamó, antes de lanzarse de nuevo al combate.

… ¿Qué combate? Digo masacre.

Cerca de ahí, luego de haber lanzado a Gohan a un lado con un fuerte puñetazo, y de tener al _Jedi Master_ Mace Windu bajo sus pies, el _Pharaohn_ _of Osiris_, Raviel, permaneció tranquilo, sin moverse, esperando a que alguien más lo atacara… como pasó.

"_¡POLVO DE DIAMANTES!_"

El aire congelado del _Saint_ Hyoga viajó a una velocidad cercana a la de la luz hacia Raviel, pero este logró verlo con facilidad y, de un movimiento de su mano, generó una corriente de aire calido, sólo con la fricción de su mano con el aire, lo suficientemente caliente como para anular el ataque helado, cuya temperatura estaba aproximándose al cero absoluto.

Casi de inmediato, Anakin Skywalker y su nueva _Padawan_ Asohka Tano aparecieron detrás de él, con sus espadas de luz en alto. Raviel giró rápidamente, usando su espada en su mano derecha para bloquear estos dos golpes con facilidad. Los dos _Jedis_ emplearon más fuerza por unos momentos, antes de comenzar a atacarlo con rápidos y ágiles movimientos, normal en ellos. Pero el _Pharaohn_ fácilmente veía sus movimientos y bloqueaba o evitaba los golpes de las espadas de luz fácilmente. Entonces, mientras bloqueó el golpe de Anakin con su espada, logró patear a la joven _Padawan_ con su pierna izquierda, haciendo que ella fuera lanzada hacia atrás. Acto seguido, Raviel levantó su mano izquierda y le lanzó a Asohka varios destellos dorados que la golpearon por todo el cuerpo y la mandó a volar varios metros hacia atrás.

"¡Asohka!" exclamó Anakin con cierto temor… antes de que Raviel lo tomara del rostro y lo levantara.

"Tu distracción te costará la vida, _Jedi_." Expresó el _Pharaohn_ de forma monótona, alzando su espada para cortarlo en dos. Sin embargo, el _Jedi_ logró ver el ataque y lo bloqueó con su sable de luz, aunque aún así, la fuerza del _Pharaohn_ era tan grande que, aún empleando toda su fuerza, la espada dorada logró realizar una profunda cortada en el brazo izquierdo del _Jedi_. "Muere."

"¡Primero tu!"

Lenz, _First General_ del _Mecron Empire_, aprovechó esta oportunidad para saltar por detrás de Raviel, queriendo atravesarlo con su lanza mecanizada. Para su mala fortuna, el _Egypteran_ sabía de la treta y, con un movimiento rápido, lanzó al joven _Jedi Knight_ contra él, haciendo que los dos héroes chocaran en el aire, antes de que el guerrero dorado soltara otros destellos dorados, similares al _Plasma de Relampago_ del caballero dorado de _Leo_, Aioria.

"_¡RYUSENKA!_"

Justo después de mandar a volar a Anakin y a Lenz, Raviel se giró hacia su derecha y usó su espada, con una mano en su mango y otra en la hoja plana, para detener el impacto de la punta de otra espada larga. Al momento del contacto, decenas de estacas de hielo se formaron, encerrando a Raviel por completo, mientras que el que lo atacó, el _Capitán_ Hitsugaya Toshiro, con su _Bankai _activado, lo miraba seriamente. La técnica que había efectuado el _Capitán_ hacía que todo lo que tocase fuera congelado de inmediato, no importando lo que fuera. Se imaginarán su sorpresa cuando descubrió que el hielo, que supuestamente debió congelar a Raviel, en realidad pasó a lado de él, sin hacerle daño.

Sin decir nada más, el _Pharaohn_ empujó con fuerza, haciendo pedazos el hielo que lo rodeaba, dejando libre el camino para atacar al _Capitán_. Raviel dio dos poderosos golpes con su espada, mismos que Toshiro logró bloquear, aunque estos eran tan fuertes que no podía bloquearlos por completo y sólo terminaba desviándolos un poco, haciendo que se le entumieran los brazos. Entonces, Raviel estiró su mano izquierda y le lanzó al joven _Shinigami_ varios destellos dorados, pero el _Capitán_ usó las alas de hielo de su _Bankai_ para cubrirse como si fuera un escudo, protegiéndose de estos mientras el ataque lo hacía retroceder. Pero, al ver esto, Raviel levantó un poco su espada, concentrándose un poco.

_-SLASH!-_

Toshiro no supo que pasó; un segundo antes el hielo lo estaba protegiendo de los destellos dorados de Raviel y al siguiente el mismo hielo frente a él se abrió, al mismo tiempo en el que sentía un profundo dolor en su pecho, desde su hombro izquierdo hasta la parte baja de su estómago en el lado derecho. Sintió que las fuerzas se le iban, así como al mismo tiempo sentía que su _Bankai_ se desactivaba.

Lo que había pasado fue que Raviel lanzó una onda de corte con su espada, lo cual cortó através del hielo y le hizo una cortada profunda al joven _Capitán_. De no haber tenido ese escudo de hielo, lo hubiera cortado en dos.

Casi de inmediato, de por detrás de él, Hyoga y la _God Warrior_ Warlene se acercaron velozmente, con sus puños rodeados de sus respectivos elementos, dispuestos a golpear al _Pharaohn_ de lleno en el rostro. Pero entonces, Raviel clavó la espada en el suelo y fácilmente sujetó los puños de los dos guerreros, casi sin emplear fuerza alguna. Las manos de Raviel comenzaron a brillar, indicando que estaba reuniendo energía en ellas, antes de liberarlas en la forma de dos cilindros de energía sumamente poderosos que engulleron al _Saint_ y a la _God Warrior_. La fuerza del ataque fue lo suficientemente grande como para dañar gravemente las armaduras de los dos guerreros, quebrándose de varias partes. Los dos guerreros cayeron al suelo pesadamente, pero Raviel no había terminado, e inmediatamente lanzó varios golpes a la velocidad de la luz en su dirección, queriendo terminarlos de una buena vez, pero…

"_¡DEFENSA RODANTE!_"

Un par de cadenas girando como un espiral bloquearon los golpes, evitando que dañaran a Hyoga y a Warlene, mientras el caballero de _Andromeda_, Shun, estaba frente a ellos.

"¡No dejaré que los lastimes!" exclamó el _Saint_ con fuerza, elevando su _Cosmos_ al máximo, volviendo su armadura de color dorado. "¡Yo seré tu oponente!"

"No te precipites, _Andromeda_." Expresó el caballero dorado de _Piscies_, Afrodita, apareciendo detrás de Raviel, haciendo que quedara entre los dos _Saints_. "Yo también puedo pelear."

"Como quieran." Expresó el _Pharaohn_, tomando la espada y sacándola de la arena. "No importa si son _Saints_ de oro o de bronce, ninguno de ustedes puede compararse conmigo." Dijo, colocándose en guardia. "Se los demostraré…"

Los dos _Saints_ se colocaron en guardia, elevando sus _Cosmos_ al máximo, preparándose para el combate, cuando Raviel desapareció de pronto, al igual que los dos _Saints_, siguiéndolo de cerca. Raviel apareció como a un kilómetro de distancia, en el medio de la nada, cuando varias rosas blancas viajando a la velocidad de la luz se dirigieron hacia él, pero con un movimiento, o más bien varios a gran velocidad que parecieron uno, todas las rosas fueron cortadas en dos. Entonces, la cadena de _Andromeda_ se amarró fijamente en su brazo izquierdo, lo cual llamó su atención para ver en dirección hacia su izquierda y ver al caballero en cuestión, pensando que lo atacaría.

Pero al parecer, tenía otros planes…

"¡Ahora!" Exclamó Shun de pronto.

Fue entonces que Raviel se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, en especial cuando sintió dos presencias aparecer cerca de él; las de los Gold _Saints_ _Capricorn_ Shura y _Aquarius_ Camus, uno al frente y otro por detrás, ambos listos para lanzar sus ataques.

"_¡AURORA EXECUTION!_"

"_¡EXCALIBUR!_"

El aire congelado venía por detrás, mientras que la onda de energía dorada por el frente, dejando a Raviel vulnerable a los ataques, que impactaron al mismo tiempo, creando una enorme explosión que sacudió el lugar y levantó una gran nube de polvo. Los tres _Saints_, junto con Afrodita quien apareció luego de la explosión, se colocaron en guardia alrededor de la nube de polvo, esperando el siguiente movimiento del _Pharaohn_; sabían que, incluso con esos dos ataques, no podrían haberlo vencido, luego de ver lo que hacía con los otros guerreros y como se deshacía de ellos con facilidad, por lo que se prepararon para lo que sea.

Lo malo fue que no estaban preparados para lo que seguía; un incremento brutal de energía de inmediato, tan bestial que los sacó de concentración por un segundo… lo necesario en un combate a gran velocidad.

De la nube de polvo, decenas de cortes de energía oscura emergieron en cuatro direcciones, concentrándose más en donde estaban los _Saints_. Al apenar percatarse del ataque, los caballeros hicieron lo posible por evitar ser golpeados: Shura usaba sus afiladas manos y piernas paras cortar los ataques; Camus usaba su aire frío para reducir su velocidad unas pocas milésimas, suficientes como para poder evitarlas; Afrodita usaba sus habilidades para esconderse entre una niebla y pétalos de rosas; mientras que Shun usaba su _Defensa Rodante_ para bloquearlos.

Pero los ataques venían más y más rápidos y en mayor cantidad, tanto que superaron las defensas de los cuatro _Saints_ y ya no pudieron evitarlos. Los cortes oscuros fueron tan poderosos que incluso las armaduras de oro no pudieron resistirlos y comenzaron a agrietarse y, en ciertas partes, a romperse. Al final, los cuatro caballeros cayeron al suelo, vencidos, con sus armaduras dañadas, aunque aún cubriendo los cuerpos de los héroes. La nube de polvo se desvaneció por los cortes de Raviel, quien tenía su espada en alto. Con sus enemigos derrotados, el _Pharaohn_ centró su mirada en la última persona que se encontraba de pie. Con decisión firme, Raviel comenzó a caminar en dirección de la joven _Shinigami_; Yachiru.

La joven _Teniente_ del escuadrón 11 del _Gotei 13 _ha visto a muchos guerreros poderosos en su vida, la mayoría cuando estaba con Kenpachi y los veía pelear contra él, queriendo probar sus fuerzas contra un oponente digno. Pero de todos, Raviel se llevaba el premio y por mucho. Sabía que el poder de lucha de los demás héroes era similar, e incluso superior en ciertos casos, al de su _Capitán_, por lo que ver a un hombre encargarse de todos ellos él solo era algo que le sorprendía y a la vez aterraba… aunque no lo mostrara. Ella no mostraba miedo, sólo algo de preocupación… aún en esta situación, cuando veía a Raviel acercarse a ella lentamente. Sabiendo que tenía que pelear, colocó una mano en el mango de su espada, una que usaba raras veces ya que prefería que Kenpachi se encargara de los oponentes fuertes.

Pero Kenpachi Zaraki no se encontraba con ella en esos momentos, por lo que tenía que enfrentarse ella sola.

Raviel dejó de caminar a unos pocos metros de ella, sabiendo que, si se acercaba más, ella lo atacaría. En cambio, decidió esperar un poco, analizando a la pequeña y ver el momento apropiado para atacarla.

Claro, ese momento no llegó, ya que tuvo que levantar su brazo izquierdo para bloquear un poderoso golpe que venía de ese lado, la fuerza del impacto creando una explosión de aire que expulsó grandes cantidades de arena en todas direcciones. Raviel, al parecer no sorprendido, miró al que lo había atacado, su mirada tan inexpresiva como siempre.

"Creí que te había mandado a dormir." Comentó con indiferencia.

"¡Aún no!" exclamó Gohan, transformado en _Súper Saiyan 2_, claramente enfadado. "¡Esta pelea aún no termina!¡No me daré por vencido, aún si estoy solo!"

"_¡ROZAN SHORYUHA!_"

De pronto, una especie de dragón esmeralda viajó a gran velocidad hacia donde estaban los dos oponentes. Gohan, al ver venir el ataque, saltó hacia atrás, mientras que Raviel permaneció en su lugar, recibiendo de lleno el ataque, creando una explosión que levantó mucho polvo, pero que no pareció afectar al _Pharaohn_. Gohan, al tocar el suelo luego de saltar hacia atras, volteó a ver quien había lanzado ese ataque, notando que se trataban de los últimos héroes que llegaron con ellos; Dohko de _Libra_, _Dragón_ Shiryu, Aioria de Leo, Abán, Maam y Korz, quienes llegaron de refuerzo.

O eso parecería si no fuera porque estaban gravemente lastimados y, en caso de los _Saints_ y del _God Warrior_, con sus armaduras bastante dañadas, incluyendo las de oro.

"¿Aún no mueren?" cuestionó Raviel al ver a los recién llegados. "Creí haberlos matado cuando hice estallar ese planeta."

"Que mala suerte que no te cercioraste de eso." Expresó el Maestro Abán. "Usé un hechizo que nos protegió de la explosión, como si estuviéramos en una burbuja en medio del espacio. Luego encontramos el portal pirámide que aún funcionaba y pudimos llegar a aquí."

"Supongo que, para levantar ese escudo, usaste el poder de tus compañeros, ya que no tienes el poder suficiente para hacer algo así."

"No usé el poder de ellos." Respondió el maestro, sacando un extraño pendiente de sus ropas. "Usé este emblema que me dio la _Madre Dragón_ de la galaxia _Quest_. Fue gracias a esto que pudimos llegar a esta galaxia sin que nuestras almas fueran destruidas por sus energías negativas."

"Ya veo, entonces con eso lograron sobrevivir… pero eso no les servirá; si he vencido a los demás guerreros, que estaban en perfectas condiciones, ¿Qué podrán hacerme ustedes?"

"No lo sabemos." Respondió el caballero de _Leo_, elevando su _Cosmos_. "¡Pero, aunque muriéramos aquí, nos llevaremos una parte de ti al infierno!"

"Grandes palabras para alguien quien está al borde de la muerte." Respondió Raviel, colocándose en guardia. "Muy bien, acepto el desafío; vengan los que quieran."

El aura del _Pharaohn_ comenzó a elevarse de nuevo, superando la de los guerreros con facilidad. Al sentir la fuerza de su rival, todos se preguntaron lo mismo; ¿Quién era Raviel realmente?¿Porqué, siendo un _Pharaohn_, su fuerza estaba muy por encima de los demás _Pharaohns_?¿Por qué _Anubis_ no lo mandó a él solo a destruirlos a todos y dejó que los demás _Pharaohns_ pelearan? Había algo que les incomodaba, debía haber alguna razón en especial por la que Raviel permaneció en las sombras hasta que los otros _Pharaohns_ fueron derrotados.

… pero no tuvieron tiempo de pensarlo, ya que dicho enemigo se acercó a ellos… velozmente.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _201-The Expanding Empire- _(**Soundtrack: **_Sins of a Solar Empire)_

Un aura dorada, ondeando como si fueran llamas, rodeaban el cuerpo del joven que acababa de aparecer, sintiendo como sus músculos se llenaban de energía, contrayéndose y expandiéndose un poco, casi de forma imperceptible. Respiraba profundamente, dejando que sus pulmones se llenaran de aire, saboreando el ambiente… uno que olía a muerte. El joven abrió sus ojos, uno color azul y otro verde, mirando hacia el frente, al único sujeto que estaba de pie como él; el _Guardián_ _Anubis_. Cuando lo vio, su mirada se llenó de cierta arrogancia, sus labios se curvaron un poco, mostrando una sonrisa insolente, y cruzándose de brazos, queriendo mostrarse superior.

"_Anubis_, ahora si no tendrás oportunidad." Expresó el joven, mostrando clara arrogancia en sus palabras y expresiones.

Exus miró al sujeto con interés, tratando de separar, en su mente, las partes que conformaban a este ser y queriendo encajarlas con las dos personas que lo habían formado, notando rápidamente que facciones o partes pertenecían a que persona. Con seriedad, el hechicero miró a su rival.

"Así que tu eres Xan, la fusión de Alan y X, ¿No es así?" cuestionó el _Guardián_.

"Por supuesto, _Anubis_, yo soy la fusión de Alan y X. Se nota que eres listo, no por algo eres un _Guardián_." Expresó el joven _N-Warrior_ con burla, ya que esa era su forma de ser. "Y disculpa si no te digo Exus, ya que, después de todo, él es solo una vasija de _Anubis_… oh, lo olvidaba, aún sigues siendo Exus en parte."

"He, se nota que eres un presumido, pero eso ya lo esperaba, después de todo te vi en el combate contra _Morganna_ en el planetoide _Exurion_. No me sorprenderás ni me harás enfadar con tus comentarios."

"Oh vaya." Dijo Xan luego de silbar un poco. "Se nota que eres muy seguro de ti mismo."

"Claro que estoy seguro de mi mismo, porque yo…"

"Soy un dios, si, si, bla, bla, no me importa. Lo que importa es que tendré la oportunidad de partirle la cara a un autonombrado dios."

Los demás héroes veían la escena desde atrás, sabiendo que sería algo peligroso el tener que entrometerse en el combate. Sabían que Xan era la mejor carta que tenían para enfrentarse a _Anubis_, pero aún así les preocupaba un poco la conducta que poseía, al tratar de hacer enfadar a sus rivales con insultos. Kristal y Lucy se miraban confundidas; sabían que sus novios no eran así, en especial X. Alan era pervertido, pero no era cruel ni una persona burlona, por lo que no entendían la razón por la cual Xan es tan… engreído. Pero, por ahora, no podían hacer nada, más que esperar a que ganara el combate.

"Bueno, _Anubis_." Expresó el guerrero fusionado, mirando con seriedad a su rival. "¿Qué te parece si empezamos este combate?"

"¿Combate dices?" cuestionó Exus con cierta curiosidad. "Te equivocas, guerrero, será igual que antes: me atacarás y tus poderes se te regresarán. No importa si estás fusionado, simplemente no podrás alcanzar el poder infinito de un dios."

"¡Eso está por verse!¡Aquí voy!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _101-Otherworld- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy X)_

Xan se lanzó en contra de _Anubis_, con su puño derecho rodeado de energía. Fusionado, el guerrero podía moverse más rápido que la luz, doblando o triplicando fácilmente esa velocidad. Pero _Anubis_, siendo un _Guardián_, podía ver ese movimiento, sorprendiéndose un poco porque un mortal pudiera alcanzar esa velocidad, pero seguro de que el golpe del guerrero no le haría daño.

Pero, entonces, ¿Por qué la hombrera izquierda de su traje de faraón estalló en pedazos?

'_¿Pero que-?'_ se cuestionó Exus, sus ojos moviéndose hacia su hombro, viendo como los trozos de metal eran disparados en todas direcciones.

Los demás _N-Warriors_ miraban lo ocurrido con asombro. No pudieron ver el movimiento de Xan que superaba la barrera de la luz, pero si pudieron ver como la hombrera parecía romperse en el momento en el que el joven desapareció.

Mientras, Xan, quien estaba detrás de _Anubis_, con su puño derecho extendido, estaba con los ojos cerrados, pensando profundamente, antes de comenzar a abrirlos lentamente y, al tenerlos abiertos por completo, sonreír de forma arrogante.

"Parece que incluso los dioses no son invencibles, ¿Verdad, _Anubis_?" cuestionó el joven con arrogancia, volteándose para ver a su rival, quien le daba la espalda. "Rompí tu barrera de voluntad, la cual regresaba nuestros ataques. Era cierto lo que X pensaba; se podría romper esa barrera con un ataque más grande." Expresó, colocándose en guardia. "¡Y ahora continuaré!"

Xan saltó, queriendo dar una poderosa patada en la nuca de _Anubis_ para así romperle el cuello, pero el _Guardián_ notó el ataque y… desapareció. La patada de Xan atravesó la imagen dejada por Exus, mientras que este aparecía a un lado del salón, algo que los sorprendió a todos. Xan, ya con ambos pies en el suelo, miró al _Guardián_ con aún más arrogancia que de costumbre.

"¿Qué sucede, _Anubis_?¿No que muy seguro de que mis ataques no te afectarían?¿Por qué evitaste mi ataque?¿Que no eres un dios?"

Los héroes miraron esto con asombro y esperanza. _Anubis_, el enemigo más poderoso de todos, estaba evitando los ataques de Xan, quien parecía no estar usando toda su fuerza.

"Puede ganarle." Comentó Tai con esperanza. "¡Ellos pueden ganarle a _Anubis_!"

"Creí que no sería tan fácil. ¿Acaso Xan es tan poderoso?" cuestionó Haru asombrado.

"¡Que guapo se ve!" exclamó Mimi, ya que era la primera vez que veía a Xan. "Y que fuerte."

Kristal miraba lo que pasaba, sonriendo un poco, llevando una mano a su pecho, sintiendo como los latidos de su corazón representaban la esperanza que había vuelto.

'_Alan-kun, X, ustedes pueden ganarle. Son nuestra última esperanza. ¡Derroten a Exus!'_

Exus miró seriamente al guerrero fusionado, sabiendo que sería muy estúpido el subestimarlo. Si hacía algo que estuviera mal, es probable que Xan lo matase.

"Veo que te he subestimado, _N-Warrior_." Expresó el _Guardián_. "Creí que serías menos fuerte, pero se nota que el incremento de poder de Alan y X fue mayor al esperado."

"Y eso que aún no me transformo en _Súper N-Warrior Lv 2_." Comentó Xan con más arrogancia.

"¡¿Que?!"

"¿Creíste que este era mi poder máximo? Te equivocas. ¡Este es mi máximo poder!"

El aura de Xan comenzó a elevarse de nuevo, esta vez más bruscamente. El suelo comenzó a temblar violentamente, provocando gran caos en la ciudad afuera; edificios enteros eran derrumbados, a pesar de ser construcciones tan fuertes que soportarían el impacto de un meteoro, quizás tan fuertes como lo era la enorme torre espiral donde el _Pharaohn_ Anhur había combatido contra Ash. Ningún ser viviente podía mantenerse de pie con semejantes vibraciones, por lo que caían al suelo, sólo para ser aplastados por las construcciones.

El planeta en si se vio afectado; grandes volcanes hicieron erupción por todo el globo, cubriendo de magma el terreno árido del planeta y cambiando su ecosistema. Los vientos de alejaban velozmente de la ciudad debido a la presión ejercida por el aura de Xan. Incluso mundos cercanos eran afectados por la energía que el guerrero emanaba, sintiendo algunos cambios y temblores. Era una energía que podía sacudir la galaxia entera… y que estaba haciendo en realidad.

De vuelta en el templo, Xan terminó de elevar su fuerza. Su cabello dorado era más erizado que de costumbre, y el símbolo en su frente había cambiado, siendo ahora el de un _Súper N-Warrior Lv 2_. Al mismo tiempo, las _Keyblades_ presentes y los fragmentos de las destruidas por _Anubis_ comenzaron a brillar, flotando lentamente del suelo antes de lanzarse hacia Xan y quedar detrás de él, las llaves rotas se formaron de nuevo, volviendo a la vida, al menos mientras Xan estuviera presente.

"Esta es mi fuerza, _Anubis_." Expresó el joven. "¡Este es el poder que acabará contigo!" exclamó, mientras que él, junto con las veinte _Keyblades_ brillaban intensamente a sus espaldas.

Exus miraba fijamente al guerrero fusionado que estaba frente a él, emanando un aura sumamente poderosa, flotando a unos pocos centímetros del suelo, mientras que las veintidós _Keyblades_ flotaban detrás de él como si fueran alas.

"Parece ser que es todo tu poder, ¿No es así?" cuestionó Exus con cierta curiosidad.

"Eso lo dejaré como una sorpresa." Respondió Xan, sonriendo arrogantemente. "Quiero sorprenderte cuando demuestre mi verdadera fuerza."

"¿Sorprenderme? No creo que lo hagas, ya que soy un dios."

"Pues veamos que tan bueno es un dios, ¿te parece?"

"He, como quieras, no podrás hacerme nada."

"Eso está por verse… ¡Aquí voy, _Anubis_!"

Xan se lanzó en contra de Exus, a una velocidad superior a la de la luz, sujetando una de las dos _Keyblades_ de Tai; la _Victory Keyblade_. Exus sonreía, ya que estaba seguro de que su barrera lo bloquearía, ya que le había puesto más poder que antes. Sin embargo, cual fue su sorpresa cuando a _Keyblade_ lo golpeó de lleno, mandando hacia atrás y atravesando todas las paredes de la pirámide hasta estar afuera de esta, en la ciudad destruida por el terremoto provocado por el poder de Xan.

Los _N-Warriors_ miraron esto sorprendidos. ¿Pudo golpear a Exus, quien ahora era un _Guardián_, con esa facilidad? No tuvieron tiempo de pensar, ya que el guerrero fusionado saltó hacia el agujero, siguiendo de cerca al _Guardián_ oscuro, no queriéndolo dejarlo escapar.

Exus se detuvo en el aire, arrastrando sus piernas como si en el cielo hubiera una especie de piso invisible. Alzó la mirada y logró ver a Xan acercándose más rápido que la luz, sujetando en una mano la _Guardian Kailu_, la _Keyblade_ de Lucy que representaba a Latis, y la _X-Buster_, la llave de X, ambas llaves rodeadas de su energía.

El _Guardián_ elevó sus manos, usando su imponente aura para detener las llaves en el acto, intentando romperlas con su voluntad. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, las llaves no se rompían… ni siquiera se agrietaban.

"¿Pero que-?" cuestionó Exus con asombro.

"¿Qué sucede, _**Guardián**_?" preguntó Xan, enfatizando el título de su enemigo con burla. "No me digas que es todo lo que tienes. ¿Es este el límite de un _Guardián_?"

"¡Tu-!"

"¡Si eso es cierto, entonces **yo **soy un _Guardián_ también!"

Xan soltó las dos llaves, que se desvanecieron en el acto, antes de él dar un giro sobre si mismo y, en el proceso, hacer aparecer otra _Keyblade_ en su mano; la _Crimson Gallant_, la llave de Takato, rodeada de energía, dándole a Exus un fuerte golpe con esta llave, mandándolo lejos de donde estaba. Mientras Exus volaba velozmente hacia atrás, Xan reunió toda su aura en un punto, antes de liberarla de golpe, lo cual le dio más energía. Esta energía fue transmitida a las _Keyblades_, haciendo que Xan se preparara para su siguiente ataque. Todas las llaves se formaron alrededor de él, todas apuntando en dirección a donde estaba Exus volando luego del fuerte golpe. Las _Keyblades_ comenzaron a concentrar sus energías en las puntas, a punto de ser liberadas, esperando las ordenes de su, por ahora, dueño, quien tenía pensado hacerlo.

"_¡KEYBLADE LIMIT!¡EDEN OF THE KEYBLADE!_"

Todas las llaves liberaron sus energías, siendo lanzadas hacia Exus a la velocidad de la luz. Sin embargo, muchas lo hacían de forma diferente; unas emitían un poderoso rayo de energía, otras liberaban varias descargas de energía como si fueran ametralladoras, otras en forma de truenos, otras como si fueran ondas, y algunas reunían grandes cantidades de energía y la liberaban como esferas, antes de volver a repetir el proceso.

Todos estos ataques viajaron a la velocidad de la luz, dirigiéndose hacia Exus quien, al poseer una esencia divina, podía verlos venir. Elevó su poderosa aura para cubrirse y regresar los ataques, pero su sorpresa se incrementó cuando descubrió que no podía hacerlo; los ataques impactaban en su aura y se desvanecían, no sin antes debilitarla un poco.

Viendo que sus ataques estaban haciendo retroceder a su enemigo, Xan empleó más fuerza, haciendo que sus ataques se volvieran más poderosos. Luego de un rato, los ataques comenzaron a hacer impacto en Exus, dañando su cuerpo invencible. Viendo esto, Xan canceló su ataque, ordenando a las _Keyblades_ una nueva formación; una cilíndrica.

"_¡KEYBLADE LIMIT!¡KEYBLADE VORTEX!_"

Todas las llaves comenzaron a viajar a gran velocidad, girando alrededor de ellas, formando una especie de remolino de _Keyblades_; un tornado. Exus vio venir este tornado y elevó su aura, formando una especie de burbuja de energía a su alrededor, similar al _Reflect_. El tornado de llaves impactó en el escudo, empujando al _Guardián_ hacia atrás por varios metros, antes de que cambiara el curso y lo empujaran de nuevo al templo, entrando por el techo.

El choque levantó una gran nube de polvo, una que confundió a los _N-Warriors_ que estaban ahí. Cuando el polvo se asentó, los héroes pudieron ver que Exus se estaba poniendo de pie… y que parecía estar sangrando de varias heridas.

Pero no tuvieron tiempo de sorprenderse o decir más, ya que una de las paredes se rompió, emergiendo de ellas el tornado de _Keyblades_ y, en su interior, Xan, con su puño derecho rodeado de energía. Ahora, Exus estaba herido, confundido, y con ese ataque sería su fin. Xan, más rápido que la luz, viajó hacia donde estaba Exus, dispuesto a darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago, mientras que las llaves que lo rodeaban harían estragos en el cuerpo del hechicero.

"¡Es tu fin, _Anubis_!" Exclamó Xan, liberando su poderoso golpe al estómago de su oponente, sin posibilidades de ser evitado.

Y aún así, Exus sonreía.

"¡Basta de juegos!"

_-Fin de la música de fondo-_

El golpe impactó en el estómago del hechicero, creando una gran explosión de energía, al mismo tiempo en que las demás llaves lo golpeaban también por todo el cuerpo. Xan empleó toda su energía en ese golpe, sabiendo que sería más que suficiente como para derrotar a su enemigo.

Pero entonces, se sorprendió. Xan notó algo; su puño derecho no había tocado el estómago de Exus, sino que permaneció a escasos milímetros de este.

"¿Qué-?" cuestionó el _N-Warrior_ fusionado, antes de que un brillo en el aura de Exus le dijera lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Entonces, apenas dándose cuenta, Xan recibió un poderoso golpe en el estómago; su propio golpe, mismo que lo mandó hacia atrás varios metros, volando por los aires. Las _Keyblades_ también volaron con él, habiendo rebotado en algo que las empujó hacia atrás. Xan cayó al suelo pesadamente, varios metros de donde estaba anteriormente, las veintidós _Keyblades_ lloviendo a su alrededor, unas clavándose al piso y otras rebotando y cayendo recostadas. El guerrero comenzó a erguir su espalda lentamente, queriendo mirar a su rival.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _198-Curse of Vile- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman Zero 3)_

"¿Qué rayos fue lo que pasó?" se preguntó, no entendiendo lo que había pasado.

"Ha, pobre iluso… ¿De verdad creíste que podías vencerme?"

Xan, aún sentado, apoyándose en sus brazos, miró a su rival, Exus, cuya aura parecía más grande que antes… no, _**era**_ más grande que antes.

"¿Qué es esta energía?" cuestionó el guerrero. "¿De donde sacaste esa fuerza?"

"¿De donde la saqué?" cuestionó el _Guardián_, antes de reírse maniacamente. "Que iluso, ¿Qué no lo entiendes? El juego ha terminado; es hora de ponerme serio."

"¿Juego?¿De que estás hablando?"

"Que sólo estaba jugando contigo."

"¿Que?"

"Todos esos golpes que me diste fue porque yo te dejé dármelos, no porque tu destruyeras mi barrera de voluntad. ¿O eso creíste?¿Que habías logrado lo que ningún otro mortal había hecho; el golpear a un dios? Si fuera tan fácil, nosotros no gobernaríamos las galaxias. _**Esta**_ es mi verdadera fuerza."

El aura de Exus se volvió a incrementar, cubriéndolo todo en el planeta… no, en la galaxia misma, con mucha facilidad. Las construcciones destruidas eran reconstruidas nuevamente, incluyendo el interior y exterior del palacio de _Anubis_.

Xan tuvo que dar un paso atrás, ya que el aura de su rival era increíblemente poderosa, incluso para él. Mirando hacia el frente, Xan solo pudo ver a Exus, quien le sonreía de forma arrogante y sádica.

Todo ese tiempo estuvo luchando contra él, y ahora se reveló con su verdadera fuerza… una que, al parecer, superaba las suyas con facilidad.

**Fin del Capitulo 76

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Rayos; ¿Incluso Xan no puede contra Anubis?¿Habrá alguna forma de poder vencer a este supuesto dios?

**Exus****:** No hay forma, Alan. No importa lo que hagan, ustedes están acabados… y la gente del _Nintenverse_ es testigo. Ahora prepárense para caer en la oscuridad.

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**Desesperación: la caída de la luz.**_

**Kristal****:** ¡Alan-kun!

**Alan:** ¡Exus!¡Devuélveme a Kristal! … ¡Otra vez!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice: **Disculpen la tardanza de... una semana, pero tuve unos problemas con este capítulo, en especial al perder como casi la mitad de él por un error mío. Tuve que reescribirlo, lo cual me quitó tiempo para escribir los que llevo más delante... que la verdad no son muchos en comparación. Bueno, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado._

_No tengo mucho que decir más que espero poder actualizar el otro Domingo, lo cual es muy probable, y que me dejen un review si es posible XD_

_Oh, por cierto, Einsnewtrigger, el autor de dA que me hizo los primeros dibujos de mis personajes, me volvió a ahcer un dibujo de Kristal, llamado Mirror's Reflection. Denle una checada a la imagen, cuyo enlace está en mi profile, y a su galería. Ha mejorado bastante en cuanto a coloreado y efectos desde que me hizo los primeros dibujos de Kristal y Alan, así que veanlo._

_Bueno, es todo... nos vemos el otro Domingo... espero..._

_Sobres._

_Por cierto... feliz cumpleaños atrasado, Viku XD  
_

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	78. Cap 77: Desesperación:la caída de la luz

_**29/MAR/2010**_

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

En el exterior de la _Necrópolis_, ciudad capitán del imperio _Egypteran_, los demás héroes peleaban contra el _Pharaohn_ Raviel, quien resultó ser un guerrero con una fuerza muy superior a la de otros _Pharaohns_, casi derrotando a todos los presentes con poco esfuerzo. Aún al superarlo en número, los guerreros de la _Nova Alliance_ se las veían difíciles ante un enemigo como él.

Mientras tanto, los _N-Warriors_ habían hecho lo posible para que el plan de X se llevar a cabo; que él y Alan lograran la fusión para formar de nuevo a Xan, el guerrero más poderoso que tenían. Pero, aún con la fuerza de este súper guerrero, _Anubis_ era invencible, a pesar de que al inicio no lo parecía. Ahora, que Exus reveló su gran poder, ¿Cómo podrán vencer al _Guardián_ oscuro?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 77:_ _Desesperación: la caída de la luz._**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _187-In the ashes- _(**Soundtrack: **_Tales of Symphonia)_

Xan, ya de pie, miraba por sobre sus brazos, que estaban frente a su rostro para protegerse del polvo generado por el aura de _Anubis_, logrando ver a su rival. Exus tenía un aura impresionante, mil veces superior a la anterior, aquella que había atravesado con facilidad. Eran tan grande, tan poderosa, que sentía que sus células comenzaban a estremecerse y que, si se descuidaba, sus átomos podrían estallar y dispersarse. Así de fuerte era el aura de _Anubis_.

'_¿Qué rayos es este incremento de energía?'_ pensó Xan, colocando ese pensamiento en lo más profundo de su memoria para evitar que Exus pudiera leerla. _'¿De donde sacó esa fuerza? Hace un minuto lo estaba apaleando y ahora, en un segundo, su aura es tan grande como el universo mismo. ¿Es acaso el poder de un dios?'_

"Exactamente." Respondió Exus, sonriendo con malicia al ver el rostro sorprendido de Xan. "Si, leí tu mente, aún a través de todas esas barreras mentales que pusiste. Yo lo puedo hacer todo, muchacho."

Xan apretó los dientes con furia, las _Keyblades_ que estaban a su alrededor, recostadas o clavadas, podían sentir su enfado.

"¿Estuviste jugando conmigo?" cuestionó el joven fusionado.

"Así es, para ver cual era el límite al que puedes llegar." Respondió Exus con arrogancia. "Y debo decir que, para alguien quien se dice ser alguien capaz de vencer a un _Guardián_, tienes un nivel muy bajo. He, incluso _Morganna_, con su máximo poder como _Guardiana_, podría haberte vencido."

"¿Qué dices?¿Insinúas que la diferencia de poder de _Morganna_ contra la que peleamos y la _Guardiana_ _Morganna_ es abrumadora?"

"No existen palabras humanas que puedan describir la magnitud que hay de diferencia. Creo que _Épico_ sería lo más correcto."

"Y aún así, sólo tengo tu palabra, que para mi no vale nada."

"No me importa si me crees o no; te haré que lo creas por mis propios métodos."

"Muy seguro de ti mismo, ¿No?"

"Claro… si no me crees, atácame de nuevo."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _083-Battle of God- _(**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh!)_

Xan se le quedó mirando a Exus, quien sonreía con seguridad. Pensaba en que podría atacarlo, pero, si su anterior ataque fue reflejado, había pocas posibilidades de que lo pudiera dañar con algo de igual o menor intensidad si lo atacaba por el frente… pero, ¿Y si lo hacía por ambos lados? Sin perder el tiempo, Xan se concentró, ordenando a las llaves a que se alzaran una vez más. Las veintidós _Keyblades_ comenzaron a elevarse, formándose atrás de él, preparándose para el ataque.

"Muy bien, _Anubis_, intentémoslo de nuevo." Expresó Xan. "¡Ataquen!"

Usando el _Keyblade Vortex_, Xan ordenó a las _Keyblades_ a que viajaran, de nuevo como un tornado a gran velocidad, en dirección hacia Exus. Al verlos venir, el _Guardián_ sonrió, seguro de lo que iba a pasar.

Entonces, las llaves, antes de impactar en él, se dispersaron en varias direcciones, pasando a lado de Exus, sin tocarlo. Mirando al frente, el hechicero notó que Xan tenía su mano derecha hacia adelante, reuniendo grandes cantidades de energía.

"_¡NOVA!_"

Un poderoso cilindro de energía, plasma solar en realidad, emergió de la mano de Xan, viajando a la velocidad de la luz. Al mismo tiempo, el _Guardián_ notó que las _Keyblades_, que pasaron alrededor de él, se habían vuelto a formar y ahora el tornado lo atacaba por atrás, siendo este un ataque por dos frentes. El plan de Xan se estaba efectuando.

Ambos ataques chocaron contra Exus, generando una gran luz que cegó a todos los presentes, menos a Xan, quien ya se lo esperaba. Sonrió, viendo que su ataque había sido un éxito… antes de que su rostro se llenara de sorpresa y temor al ver que su técnica, _Nova_, estaba viajando hacia él, habiendo sido reflejado por la voluntad de Exus. No solo eso; las _Keyblades_ estaban girando alrededor del cilindro de plasma, viajando ambos a gran velocidad hacia Xan, quien apenas pudo cubrirse con sus manos.

Xan recibió sus propios ataques de lleno, empujándolos hacia atrás violentamente, estrellándose contra la pared que estaba detrás, haciéndola estallar. El guerrero terminó incrustado en la pared, recibiendo el plasma de su ataque y los golpes de sus _Keyblades_, quienes caían al suelo luego de golpearlo. El ataque terminó luego de un rato, haciendo que el guerrero fusionado, para temor de todos los _N-Warriors_, cayera al suelo pesadamente.

"No puede ser." Expresó Ash con asombro. "Xan fue…"

El guerrero intentó ponerse de pie, sintiendo varias heridas en su cuerpo que le impedían hacer eso precisamente.

"_Nova_, ¿eh?¿No es esa la última técnica de los _N-Warriors_, que usan la propia fuerza de su _Nova Crystal_ en lugar del de su _Keyblade_?" Cuestionó Exus, caminando lentamente hacia donde estaba Xan. "Es cierto, es la técnica que los representa a ustedes, algo así como el _Doruaura_ de los _Dragon Knights_ o el _Cero_ de los _Espadas_ de la galaxia _Bleach_… y si, conozco a esas criaturas, o incluso el _Naquadah_ de los _Pharaohns_. Creí que el _Nova_ era una técnica perdida hace miles de años… oh bueno. Es interesante; parece que, cuando te fusionas, adquieres ciertos conocimientos, como cuando usaste por primera vez el _Keyblade Cannon_ contra _Morganna_. Ahora usas el _Nova_, cuando no sabías de ella, y los últimos _Keyblade Limits_ de _Keyblade Vortex_ y _Eden of the Keyblade_. Supongo que, al estar fusionado, puedes conectarte con los conocimientos de las _Keyblades_, ¿no es así?"

"¿Cómo?¿Como es que…?"

"¿Preguntas que como es que regresé tu ataque de _Keyblades_ y el _Nova_ al mismo tiempo si es que me lo lanzaste de ángulos diferentes?¿Acaso sigues sin entender? Todo ataque en contra de un dios, se regresará en contra del que lo efectuó, no importando si me atacas en diversos ángulos, siempre te golpeará."

Xan, ya de pie de nuevo, aunque tambaleándose, miró con enfado a su oponente, quien seguía mostrándose superior. No podía creerlo; incluso con su gran poder, que era capaz de hacer desaparecer sistemas solares enteros, no podía siquiera hacerle daño a _Anubis_… todo el daño que le hizo en un inicio fue porque _Anubis_ se dejó golpear, no por sus propias habilidades. El poder de _Anubis_ era superior al de él… y con creces.

Pero, ¿se dejaría intimidar por eso?

… claro que no.

"Puedo ver que no tienes deseos de rendirte." Comentó Exus con seriedad.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" exclamó Xan, todas las _Keyblades_ girando a su alrededor. "Si me rindo ahora, todo estará perdido. ¡No puedo rendirme ahora, no cuando todos me han confiado sus esperanzas!"

"¿Las esperanzas de todos?¿Te refieres a las _Keyblades_? Bueno, entonces supongo que tendré que destruirlas, así como los hice con las armaduras de los guerreros."

"¡No te dejaré hacerlo!"

A gran velocidad, Xan se movió para golpear a Exus en el rostro, pero como anteriormente, la barrera invisible bloqueó el golpe y lo reflejó, dando de lleno en el rostro de Xan. El guerrero fusionado, en vez de caer hacia atrás pesadamente, tomó control de su vuelo y dio un gran salto hacia atrás, reuniendo grandes cantidades de energía. Entonces, seis _Keyblades_ se colocaron alrededor de su brazo derecho, en círculos de tres, formando un _Keyblade_ _Cannon_ de nivel dos. Además de eso, Xan sujetó en su mano izquierda otra _Keyblade_, mientras que otras dos giraban alrededor de ella, formando así la posición inicial de la _Keyblade_ _Rainbow Sword_. El resto de las _Keyblades_, trece de ellas, se formaron atrás de él, como cuando lanzó el _Eden of the Keyblade_. Los demás _N-Warriors_ estaban sorprendidos; Xan estaba efectuando tres _Keyblade_ _Limits_ a la vez.

"¿Planeas usas tres a la vez?" cuestionó Exus con curiosidad. "Me pregunto como es que harás el _Keyblade_ _Cannon_ y la _Keyblade_ _Rainbow Sword_ al mismo tiempo, si estás usando ambas manos."

"Yo puedo hacerlo, porque soy genial." Respondió simplemente Xan, sonriendo con arrogancia. "Puedo hacer lo que se me plazca."

"Menos vencerme." Dijo Exus, bajando un poco la cabeza. "Si esa es tu última carta del triunfo, entonces ven a mi e intenta vencerme con ella."

"¡Prepárate, _Anubis_!"

Xan comenzó a elevar su aura de forma considerable. Él tenía la capacidad de ejecutar tres _Keyblade_ _Limits_ al mismo tiempo, y haría un buen uso de esa habilidad. Extendió su brazo derecho hacia el frente, las seis _Keyblades_ que estaban girando alrededor de su brazo brillaban intensamente, reuniendo sus energías en el centro. Mientras, Xan hacía su brazo izquierdo hacia atrás, sujetando otra de las _Keyblades_, la cual recibía energías de otras dos _Keyblades_ que giraban a su alrededor. Las llaves restantes estaban detrás de él, reuniendo sus energías para ser liberadas de un solo movimiento.

Entonces, sucedió…

"_¡KEYBLADE LIMITS!_" Exclamó Xan con gran intensidad, dando un corte con la llave de su mano izquierda, al mismo tiempo que el cañón de su mano derecha disparaba y las demás llaves a su alrededor liberaban sus energías. "_¡KEYBLADE CANNON!¡KEYBLADE RAINBOW SWORD!¡EDEN OF THE KEYBLADE!_"

Un poderoso cilindro de energía emergió del cañón de llaves, mientras que el corte de la espada parecía un meteoro en línea recta, orbitado por otros dos que pasaban a escasos centímetros de él. Las demás llaves liberaron sus respectivos ataques, cada una con un elemento y una forma de liberar en particular. Los tres poderosos ataques viajaron hacia Exus, más rápidos que la luz, ya que era la única forma de tomarlo por sorpresa… pero…

"¡Insolente!" Exclamó el hechicero, sus ojos emitiendo un destello púrpura muy intenso.

Los ataques dieron de lleno en el _Guardián_, creando un fuerte resplandor que cegó a todos. Pero entonces, Xan notó con terror lo que no quería creer; sus ataques comenzaban a reflejarse en su contra. Actuando rápidamente, el guerrero fusionado ordenó a todas las llaves una maniobra defensiva, justo cuando los ataques por fin se reflejaban.

"_¡KEYBLADE DEFENSE!_"

Las llaves se colocaron frente a él, formando una especie de muro de metal, justo cuando los ataques reflejados estaban ya casi sobre él. Las _Keyblades_ recibieron cada uno sus respectivos ataques, resistiendo lo más que podían, con sus propias fuerzas y las que Xan les daba. Pero, incluso esto fue insuficiente para detener todo el poder reflejado, mismo que pasó la defensa y lo golpeó de lleno, mandándolo hacia atrás. Xan giró varias veces en el aire, antes de lograr recuperarse y caer sobre sus pies, usando una de sus manos para apoyarse en el piso. Nuevamente, las _Keyblades_ cayeron alrededor de él, unas clavándose y otras simplemente recostándose, creando un ruido ensordecedor.

"¡Rayos!" Exclamó Xan con incredulidad.

"¿Ahora si lo entiendes?" cuestionó Exus, acercándose lentamente al guerrero. "No podrás vencerme… ¡No importa lo que hagas!"

"¡No me rendiré!" Gritó Xan, extendiendo su mano derecha hacia el frente. "¡No mientras aún tenga tiempo y vida!_¡KEYBLADE VORTEX!_"

Las llaves se elevaron por los aires y volvieron a formar ese tornado de metal, viajando rápidamente hacia Exus, quien, ahora, lo miraba con fastidio.

"¡Estúpido!" exclamó el _Guardián_. "¡¿Todavía no lo entiendes?!¡Eres una basura para mi! … ¡Basta de juegos de niños… y deténganse!"

Cuando el tornado estaba por golpearlo, Exus alzó su mano izquierda y le lanzó una onda mental, con sus flamas púrpuras, capaces de quemar todo. Entonces, mientras la onda mental impactaba y pasaba a través del tornado, las llaves, sorprendentemente, estallaban en pedazos, dejando solo pequeñas piezas de lo que anteriormente fue una llave. Xan abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver como sus llaves fueron destruidas tan fácilmente.

"¡Rayos!" Exclamó el joven guerrero con incredulidad, mirando a su enemigo para lanzársele a él. "¡_Anubis_!"

"¡No te muevas!"

Los ojos de Exus brillaron intensamente en dirección hacia Xan, justo cuando este estaba por saltar y embestirlo. Apenas se iba a lanzar hacia su enemigo, cuando Xan sintió como cada músculo de su cuerpo se paralizaba por una fuerza superior, una que evitaba que pudiera mover siquiera un músculo.

"¿Qué rayos?" cuestionó el guerrero. "¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

"Mi voluntad te ha paralizado." Expresó Exus con malicia, acercándose a Xan unos pasos. "He deseado que te detuvieras… y así ha sido. Mi voluntad es absoluta; ¡Nada ni nadie puede oponerse a mi!"

Xan miró al _Guardián_… con temor esta vez. Nunca antes había sentido un terror así. Luego de haber luchado con todo su poder, no era nada para la fuerza de _Anubis_… ni siquiera le llegaba al dedo pequeño del pie.

"Bueno, esto ha sido divertido, Xan, pero ya me cansaste. Creo que es hora… de que te vayas." Expresó Exus, sus ojos destellando por unos pocos segundos.

De pronto, el cuerpo de Xan comenzó a brillar, confundiéndolo a él y a los demás, generando un intenso resplandor. Cuando ese resplandor cesó, los demás _N-Warriors_ miraron con asombro al guerrero… o más bien, a los dos que lo formaron.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _198-Curse of Vile- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman Zero 3)_

Alan y X cayeron al suelo pesadamente, sintiendo un profundo dolor en sus cuerpos luego de semejante batalla. Pero, cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban separados, se miraron con sorpresa, asombro y temor.

"¿Pero que-?" cuestionó Alan, confundido. "¿Qué rayos?¿Por qué nos separamos? … X, ¿Cuánto tiempo duramos fusionados?"

"Nueve minutos y doce segundos." Respondió el _Hunter_, también confundido, aunque con mayor conocimiento de lo que había pasado.

"¡¿Que?!¿Como?¿Que la fusión no duraba unos veinte minutos?¿Que fue lo que pasó?"

"Los separó…" respondió Zero, apretando sus dientes con fuerza.

"¿Que?"

"El muy maldito usó su voluntad y los separó."

"Él… ¿Puede hacer eso?" cuestionó Takato con asombro.

"¡Así es!" exclamó Exus, llamando la atención de todos. "Pude hacer eso desde el inicio, pero simplemente no quería hacerlo, ya que hubiera sido aburrido."

"No puede ser…" dijo Lucy, completamente aterrada.

"Él es… un demonio." Expresó Haru, tratando de ponerse de pie. "Nuestros ataques no funcionan contra él."

"No soy un demonio, muchacho; ¡Soy un dios!" exclamó la vasija de _Anubis_. "Y ustedes no son más que simples mortales que nunca podrás hacerme daño alguno."

Los trece guerreros, cada uno de ellos, comenzaron a creer en las palabras de _Anubis_; que era imposible el vencerlo, siquiera el hacerle frente. ¿Cómo podrían enfrentarse a alguien como él, si ni su guerrero más poderoso, la fusión entre Alan y X, pudo siquiera tocarlo cuando estaba a su máximo poder? La moral del grupo rápidamente cayó por los suelos, nadie pudiendo siquiera levantar el rostro.

"Veo que he podido al fin romper todas sus ilusiones y esperanzas de victoria… me alegra." Expresó Exus con malicia… antes de elevar su rostro hacia arriba. "¡¿Me escuchan, seres del _Nintenverse_?!¡Aquellos héroes que han estado luchando por salvar sus mundos han perdido la voluntad de pelea!"

Confundidos, los trece _N-Warriors_ alzaron la mirada, viendo que Exus estaba mirando al techo, algo que ellos no podían ver.

"¿De que estás hablando?" cuestionó Zero con seriedad.

"Oh si, se me olvidó decirles." Expresó Exus de nuevo, burlándose de los héroes. "Todo lo que ha ocurrido aquí está siendo transmitido a todos los mundos del _Nintenverse_, gracias a mi poder mental."

"¡¿Que?!" exclamaron todos con asombro.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _112-Hunter Base~Wickedness- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X8)_

_-Planeta: Novaterra-_

Sentado en su trono, Raphael tenía a su alrededor decenas de pantallas de luz, mostrándole información específica acerca de los combates en el _Nintenverse_. Sin embargo, en este momento, y por al menos unos minutos, su mirada se concentraba en otra imagen, que aparecía frente a él, a unos metros de distancia, y de un tamaño superior al de los otros monitores. En esta pantalla mostraban la imagen de los héroes del _Nintenverse_, caídos y lastimados, con un Exus/_Anubis_ que estaba riéndose intensamente del predicamento de los héroes. Al verlo, Raphael apretó los puños, rompiendo el respaldo del trono, cuyo metal era sumamente resistente.

"Exus… ¿Hasta que límites podrás llegar para alcanzar tus sueños torcidos?"

* * *

En todas partes del _Nintenverse_, no importando que planeta, en los cielos, se podía ver la imagen de lo que ocurría en el salón del trono de la pirámide de _Anubis_. Los seres vivientes del _Nintenverse_ vieron y escucharon todo lo que acontecía; que él, Exus, era el líder de los invasores, siendo en si un dios, capaz de realizar su voluntad donde quiera que quisiera. También vieron a los héroes, que llegaron uno a uno e iban siendo derrotados con facilidad por el _Guardián_. Sabían casi de inmediato que ellos tenían grandes poderes, superando por mucho los que ellos conocían, incluyendo aquellos de los que tenían conocimiento de sus respectivos mundos, como _Pokemons_, _Digimons_, _Shamanes_, _SúperHumanos_, etcétera. No sabían porqué es que tenían conocimiento de los poderes de esos jóvenes, pero, al ver las _Keyblades_, los supieron de inmediato… sus corazones les decían que ellos eran la única esperanza que podían tener.

Los héroes de cada planeta, quienes luchaban contra la invasión alienígena que los atacaban, vieron estas escenas y rápidamente sintieron una conexión con los que luchaban contra _Anubis_, deseando que pudieran ganar.

* * *

En el mundo de Naruto, el joven _Ninja_ había sido violentamente arrojado, apenas logrando detenerse con sus pies clavándose en el suelo. Respiraba con dificultad, mientras sujetaba un Kunai en su mano derecha. Miró hacia arriba y logró ver un poco de lo que ocurría en la Galaxia _Duat_, sabiendo por instinto que, si ellos perdían, no importaba si él ganaba, al final todo acabaría.

"¡Kuso!" maldijo el joven al ver la situación en la que se encontraban. "Si tan solo pudiera…"

"_**Liberame, mocoso…"**_Expresó una voz siniestra dentro de su mente._**"Este sujeto es mucho para ti; déjame libre y así acabaré con él."**_

'_¿Quieres callarte, zorro? Ni de broma te dejaré libre para que hagas lo que se te plazca.'_ Respondió el joven Uzumaki, comunicándose mentalmente con su "inquilino".

"_**No podrás vencerlo con el control que tienes sobre mi Chakra. Déjame libre para así poder usar todo mi poder."**_

'_¿Cómo sé que no tienes otros planes?'_

"_**Lo único que pienso por ahora es en sobrevivir: si este sujeto te mata, yo me iré contigo al otro mundo… y no deseo eso. Déjame libre y podré vencerlo."**_

'_He, lo pensaré.'_

"_**Estúpido, esa mentalidad hará que tu enemigo nos mate… que por cierto, ahí viene."**_

'_¿Que?'_

"¡No te distraigas, mocoso!"

Apenas Naruto regresó en si, sintió un fuerte golpe en su rostro, uno que lo mandó a gran velocidad contra una casa, atravesándola con facilidad, al igual que otras más hasta que terminó estampado en uno de los muros.

"¡Ow, ow, ow! Eso duele." Comentó el _Ninja_.

"_**¡Idiota! Si no hubiera usado más de mi Chakra en el momento preciso, te hubiera arrancado la cabeza."**_

"¿Y quieres que te agradezca por haberme salvado la vida?"

"_**¿Agradecerme? No lo hice por salvarte, mocoso; lo hice para salvarme a mi."**_

"Ya lo sabía."

"Deja de jugar y concéntrate, si es que no quieres liberarme. Sigue peleando, pero eso al final me conviene; cuando estés muy débil, simplemente saldré del sello y controlaré tu cuerpo. De todas formas, saldré de aquí."

"Estás muy seguro, pero no me dejaré." Expresó Naruto, saliendo del muro. "Por que yo… seré algún día… ¡el Ninja más poderoso que jamás haya existido!" Exclamó, corriendo hacia delante, de nuevo a la batalla.

* * *

El joven Kennosuke corría velozmente, escondiéndose detrás de un muro perteneciente a una construcción de piedra. El chico respiraba con dificultad, tomando unos pocos segundos para ver lo que ocurría en el cielo; la imagen que mostraba lo que sucedía en la galaxia _Duat_, y que podía escuchar lo que ocurría allá en medio de su mente.

"Si ellos no ganan, entonces…"

Pero su frase no terminó, ya que el muro donde estaba recargado estalló en pedazos, mandándolo a caer de frente. Al ponerse de pie, vio que, a la distancia, venía caminando, muy lentamente, el _First Prime_ que lo seguía.

"¡Rayos!" exclamó el joven, corriendo de nuevo para esconderse y pensar en alguna forma de vencerlo, mientras que el _Egypteran_, dejando al chico huir, se divertía al perseguirlo y asustarlo.

* * *

Así como en estos lugares, en otros mundos estaban viendo lo que ocurría en la galaxia _Duat_, en el salón de _Anubis_, sabiendo que su única esperanza estaba siendo derrotada con facilidad. Familiares y amigos de los _N-Warriors_ que veían lo que les pasaba a ellos, se preocuparon mucho, sabiendo que probablemente terminarían viéndolos morir.

Lo único que podían hacer es rezar por ellos y esperar que salieran victoriosos.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _197-The Evil Lord Exdeath- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy V)_

De vuelta en la galaxia _Duat_, Exus miraba a los trece _N-Warrior_, quienes estaban confundidos por lo que él decía.

"¿Estás hablando enserio?" cuestionó Tai.

"Claro que estoy hablando enserio." Respondió Exus con arrogancia. "Todo lo que ha ocurrido aquí está siendo visto por los habitantes del _Nintenverse_."

"Espera, ¿Desde hace cuando que todos están viendo esto?" cuestionó Alan con cierto nerviosismo.

"Desde que Kristal pisó aquí, porsupuesto," respondió Exus.

"Entonces… ellos escucharon…"

"Si, Alan, escucharon toda la conversación que tuvimos… ahora todos los habitantes del _Nintenverse_ saben que tienes un fetiche por los pechos de Kristal." Respondió el hechicero, haciendo que Alan, al descubrir lo que eso significaba, sólo podía decir una cosa.

"¡D'oh!"

"Oh, pero no te preocupes por ser la burla de toda la galaxia; pronto los mataré a todos y usaré sus energías para usar el _Life Stream_ del _Nintenverse_ con mayor eficiencia."

"Oh, vaya, que suerte." Respondió el joven con sarcasmo.

"Interesante que, aún al borde de la muerte, sigas manteniendo tu humor… pero bueno, creo que es todo… para ustedes, claro."

Los trece héroes se colocaron en guardia, esperando a que Exus hiciera algún movimiento para atacarlos. Sin embargo, el hechicero sólo se quedó de pie, mirando a los _N-Warriors_, quienes aún querían pelear contra él.

"Bueno, creo que tendré que hacerlos caer en la oscuridad." Dijo Exus, mirando a todos, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en cierta persona. "Empezando por ti, Kristal."

"¿Que?" cuestionó la joven hechicera. "¿De que hablas?"

"Te lo dije, ¿no? Ya sabes que planeo que tú seas mi esposa, para gobernar juntos nuestros nuevos dominios. Pero para eso, necesito primero sacar la oscuridad de tu corazón y volverte mía."

"¡Ni de broma!" exclamó Alan, colocándose frente a su novia, queriendo usar su cuerpo para protegerla. "¡No te dejaré que le hagas eso!"

"Como si pudieras detenerme." Dijo el hechicero, sus ojos brillando intensamente de color morado, haciendo que todos se colocaran en guardia. "¡Ven, Kristal!"

"_¡ICE WALL!_"

Un par de rayos de luz moradas salieron de sus ojos en dirección a los héroes, mientras Alan levantaba un grueso muro de hielo, cuyas moléculas estaban tan compactas que incluso un golpe de _Pharaohn_ podría no atravesarlo. Por supuesto, para alguien con el poder de _Anubis_, eso era como cortar mantequilla con un cuchillo caliente. Ambos rayos atravesaron el muro, a punto de dar de lleno en Alan. Sin embargo, ambos rayos de luz se desviaron a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo y siguieron de largo, hacia su objetivo.

"¡Kyaaaa!"

Lo siguiente que Alan y los demás supieron fue que Kristal había gritado, por lo que voltearon a ver lo que le había pasado. Cuando se dieron cuenta, la joven hechicera estaba rodeada de una energía oscura, con relámpagos danzando através de su cuerpo, causándole un gran dolor que hacía que sus ojos se abrieran enormemente, en estado de shock, y que gritara con fuerza.

"¡Kristal!" Exclamó Alan con terror, al ver a su novia sufriendo de esa forma, antes de voltear a ver al que le había provocado eso. "¡Exus!¡¿Qué le estás haciendo?!"

"Liberando la oscuridad de su corazón, claro." Respondió el hechicero, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. "Mi plan es sacar la oscuridad de ustedes trece, por lo que empezaré con Kristal. Cuando libere su oscuridad, perderá todos sus recuerdos, como lo hice antes, destruyendo su _Chain of Memories_."

"¡Maldito!¡Suéltala en el acto!"

"¿Quién eres tu para decirme que hacer?¡Soy un dios!"

"¡Tu…!"

"Calma, Alan." Expresó X, calmando a su compañero. "Recuerda, puedes hacer que Kristal recuerde quien era, como lo hiciste antes."

"Oh, pero claro que no, ya que ahora será diferente." Comentó Exus de nuevo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Tai, colocándose en guardia.

"Que Alan ya no podrá liberarla… ¿Por qué?" preguntó, mirándolos a todos de una forma bastante sádica. "¡Porque todos sufrirá su mismo destino!"

Todos se colocaron en guardia, elevando sus poderes al máximo, transformándose en _Súper_ _N-Warriors_ _Lv 2_. Pero Exus sonreía, elevando su aura a niveles más allá de lo que los doce podrían lograr. Levantando una mano por sobre su cabeza, el _Guardián_ reunió una gran cantidad de oscuridad, capaz de desgarrar los corazones, una de la cual no había ni una pizca de luz.

"Pronto, sus corazones volverán a la oscuridad." Expresó Exus con malicia.

"¿Volver?" preguntó Lucy con confusión, ya que no podía ver nada en todas direcciones, aún sabiendo que sus compañeros estaban a pasos de ella.

"Todo ser viviente empieza en la oscuridad, por eso es que cada uno tiene esa oscuridad dentro de sus corazones. Todo, todo lo viviente, no importando si son galaxias, mundos o personas, provienen de la oscuridad."

'_¿Por qué me parece que esto ya lo escuché antes?'_ pensó Alan.

"¡Al final, todos los corazones regresan a la oscuridad de donde vinieron!" exclamó el _Guardián_ oscuro. "¡Ahora!¡Abran sus corazones ante mi poder!¡Guíenme al paraíso!_**¡RÍNDANSE ANTE LA OSCURIDAD ETERNA!**_"

La esfera de oscuridad se expandió como si fuera una explosión, oscureciendo todo el lugar, evitando que se pudiera ver siquiera las siluetas de los objetos que había. La oscuridad rodeó a los héroes, cuya luz hacía que sus cuerpos fueran visibles a los demás, rodeados por una tenue luz, cuyo color variaba dependiendo de la persona. Los doce _N-Warriors_ miraron en todas direcciones, esperando ver de donde provendría el siguiente ataque.

Sin embargo, no se podía ver nada en medio de la oscuridad…

De pronto, los doce héroes sintieron un fuerte dolor en el área del corazón y en su frente, uno tan grande que casi los hacía desmallar. Se dieron cuenta de que era el poder de la oscuridad, que al parecer estaba afectando su pecho, donde estaba el corazón de ellos, _The Heart_, y la frente, donde estaba el símbolo del _Nova Crystal_. Ellos podían sentir como la oscuridad estaba corrompiendo su _Heart_, así como el _Nova Crystal_, que estaba comenzando a apagarse. Los doce héroes perdieron la transformación de _Súper N-Warriors_, regresando a la normalidad, la luz dejándolos desprotegidos ante la oscuridad.

Entonces, lo sintieron; un cambio físico… extraño.

Todos comenzaron a sentir una extraña reacción en sus cuerpos, unos que no habían notado al inicio… pero que rápidamente se hicieron presentes. Alan, mientras se quejaba de dolor, notó que su piel comenzó a tornarse oscura, y sus manos empezaron a cambiar de forma, volviéndose más bestiales. Era lo único que veía, pero sabía que otras cosas estaban cambiando en todo su cuerpo. Extrañas líneas negras comenzaron a formarse en sus rostros, sobre sus mejillas y en su frente, donde estaba el símbolo del _Nova Crystal_.

"¿Qué es esto?" se preguntó él, la misma pregunta que todos se hacían.

"¿Qué se siente sucumbir ante la oscuridad?" cuestionó Exus, viéndolos desde afuera. "Disfruten sus últimos momentos en la luz, ya que pronto volverán a la oscuridad; sus corazones colapsaran y no quedarán de ellos más que el vacío: prepárense, _N-Warriors_, se convertirán en mis _Heartless_."

Ellos intentaron luchar, pero no podían hacer nada contra la oscuridad que invadía sus corazones.

Alan miró hacia el frente, logrando ver a Exus por última vez, con esos ojos celestes… que se habían vuelto dorados… y negros a su alrededor.

Lo último que todos ellos supieron fue que todo se volvía oscuro… y unas últimas palabras de Exus.

"La oscuridad… es la verdadera esencia del corazón…"

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _06-Dive into the Heart -Destati-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

_Cayendo…_

_Cayendo… eso era lo que sentía… cayendo en la nada, la oscuridad eterna…_

Alan, con sus ropas normales, tenía sus ojos cerrados, pero sabía que estaba cayendo. Era una sensación extraña, como si estuviera descendiendo através del agua, bajando a las profundidades. Inconcientemente, su cuerpo comenzó a girar, logrando posarse en el piso al fondo del agua. Alan comenzó a abrir sus ojos, pero estos mostraban un enorme vacío, uno que no se había visto en él en su vida. Miró a todo lados, viendo donde se encontraba. Ese lugar le era conocido, pero no sabía que era. Ese lugar era su _Awakening_… pero había un gran cambio.

"¿Dónde… Donde estoy?¿Quien soy yo…?" cuestionó el joven, en el centro de su _Pillar of Awakening_… que estaba de color blanco, con una sección de esta destruida.

"_¡Perdedor!"_

El joven volteó, lentamente, hacia su derecha, en dirección a donde él creía que venía esa voz.

"¿Quién es?" se preguntó.

"_¡Eres un perdedor, Alan!"_

Alrededor de él, comenzaron a aparecer diversas escenas de cuando él era más joven, recuerdos que, si bien él no lo recordaba, los reconocía un poco y, poco a poco, estaba sintiendo que esa era su vida actualmente.

"_¿Qué te pasa, Alan?¿Por qué no recoges esos libros?¿Eres torpe?"_

"_¡Tu me los tiraste!"_

"_¿Me estás culpando?¡Estúpido!"_

"_¡Estúpido negro!"_

"_¡No soy negro!¡Soy moreno!"_

"_Da lo mismo, todos somos blancos, menos tu. ¡Vete de nuevo al drenaje de donde saliste!"_

"_Oye, Alan, ¿Quieres ser mi novio?"_

"_¡Oh, claro!"¿La chica más bonita pidiéndome ser su novio?¡He de estar soñando!'_

"_¡Pues lástima!¿Quien quiere ser tu novia?¡Muérete!"_

Todas las imágenes que giraban alrededor de Alan eran en realidad recuerdos de su pasado, cuando era más joven, varios que él mismo había suprimido en lo más profundo de su mente. Sin embargo, ahora que sus recuerdos habían sido borrados, esos pocos eslabones volvían a atormentarlo, lo que hacía que él empezara a caer en la oscuridad.

"Es cierto… mi vida… no vale nada." Expresó el joven, comenzando a caer hacia el frente, perdiendo la conciencia e, inconcientemente, empezando a sucumbir a la oscuridad. _'Nada…'_ pensó, su cuerpo descendiendo al piso frente a él, sabiendo que sentiría un poco de dolor al caer de cara al suelo.

'_Yo ya no…'_

"_¡Espera!"_

Pero, en lugar de dolor, algo detuvo su caída. Era una sensación calida la que empezó a recorrer todo el cuerpo de Alan, contrastando con la frialdad de la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Rápidamente, aún estando casi inconciente, el joven logró darse cuenta de que se trataba de una persona, y que lo estaba rodeando con sus brazos… y se dio cuenta de que era una mujer por… obvias razones.

'_¿Wha-?¿Que es esto?¿Quien está ahí?'_ pensó el joven, sintiéndose cada vez más y más tranquilo.

Él alzó la mirada, dándose cuenta de que la persona que lo sujetaba era una mujer, rodeada de una especie de aura dorada, quien le sonreía dulcemente. Al inicio, no la reconoció… pero sólo bastó unos pocos segundos para reconocer el rostro de esa mujer, así como el cuerpo que lo abrazaba.

'_Kristal…'_

Al pensar ese nombre, el suelo blanco comenzó a iluminarse, y la parte destruida empezó a repararse lentamente, hasta que todo el pilar estaba completo. La luz, luego de un momento, empezó a disminuir, revelando la imagen que se había formado; la de Alan, sujetando la _Frozen Terra_ _Keyblade_, con una imagen de su mundo de fondo, así como los rostros de varias personas que conocía, tanto en _La Tierra_ como en el _Nintenverse_. Símbolos que parecían ser los dientes de la _Frozen Terra_ _Keyblade_ rodeaban la imagen, siendo este el símbolo del joven.

Alan, por su parte, recuperó el movimiento de su cuerpo y logró mantenerse de pie por su propia cuenta, siendo ayudado por la mujer que estaba frente a él. Mirando fijamente a la persona, supo de inmediato que sus suposiciones no estaban equivocadas; frente a él, abrazándolo por la cintura, estaba Kristal. La mente del joven estaba llena de incógnitas; ¿Qué había pasado?¿Porqué sentía que hace un momento todo estaba oscuro?¿Por qué estaba Kristal ahí?

"¿Pero que-?" se preguntó, su mente aún nublada por sus preguntas. "¿Por qué no recuerdo nada más?"

"A-Alan-kun… no caigas…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _200-Roxas-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

Los ojos de él se posaron en el rostro de la chica, cuyos ojos se estaban abriendo lentamente, mostrando sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas… de un color tan apagado que parecían estar muertos.

"¿Kristal?" preguntó el joven con confusión y temor al verla en ese estado.

"Alan-kun … ayuda…me…"

De pronto, el cuerpo de Kristal se iluminó, para después estallar en cientos de destellos luminosos que se elevaron al cielo, dejando a un Alan sumamente conmocionado en el lugar.

"¿Kristal…?"

El joven miró los destellos elevarse, confundido por lo que ocurría. De pronto, en su mano derecha, uno de los destellos comenzó a tomar una forma, parecido a un eslabón de cadena. Apenas él lo miró, los otros destellos de Kristal descendieron como nieve, tocando especialmente las orillas de su _Awakening_. Entonces, varias cadenas de luz celeste se formaron, extendiéndose hacia lo más profundo de la oscuridad que rodeaba el pilar, todas las cadenas ancladas, ya sea en otras cadenas o en el pilar en si.

Alan miró lo que había pasado, confundido por todo. Lo más extraño, era que ya recordaba todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora. Entonces, luego de pensarlo un momento, lo comprendió todo.

"Kristal… ya veo." Se comentó el joven para si mismo. "Nuestros corazones están conectados… el tuyo debió haberse conectado por un momento con el mío antes de que perdieras tus memorias. Mientras yo perdía la mía y los eslabones de mi _Chain of Memories _se desenlazaban, uno de los tuyos debió llegar a mí. Cuando estaba por caer en la oscuridad, ese eslabón tomó tu apariencia y me hizo recordarte." Dijo Alan, riéndose un poco. "Eso me salvó por ahora."

El joven, luego de ese monólogo, miró a todos lados, dándose cuenta de que su pilar estaba ya completo y enlazado con sus demás recuerdos.

"Ese eslabón tuyo me hizo recordar el mío que habla de ti, por eso todo está conectado. Ahora estoy bien pero… ¿Qué hago ahora?"

"_**Encuéntralos a todos.**_"

Una luz apareció detrás de él, una que tomó la forma de una mujer hermosa, una que llamó su atención.

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó Alan. "Siento que te conozco, pero no recuerdo de donde…"

"Saludos, portador del _Guardián_ _Chaos_." Respondió la mujer, haciendo una leve reverencia. "Soy _Guardian Terra_, la _Guardiana_ de las _Keyblades_ del _Nintenverse_."

"¿_Terra_? … un segundo; ¿Eres la misma _Esper Terra_ que luchó contra Kefka en _Final Fantasy VI_? Te pareces mucho a ella."

La joven _Guardiana_ entrecerró sus ojos un poco, sonriendo dulcemente.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _190-The Order That Must be Protected-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dissidia Final Fantasy)_

"Aún no puedo decir si soy o no, pero muchos de ustedes me dicen así. ¿Ya me conocían?"

"No en realidad; jugué el _Final Fantasy VI_ y recordé la apariencia de ella." Respondió Alan, sonriendo un poco. "Pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"No hay tiempo para explicar eso, señor; debe de encontrar a los demás."

"¿A los demás?"

"Los otros doce _N-Warriors_, incluyendo la joven Kristal, están sucumbiendo ante el poder de la oscuridad de _Anubis_, así como usted estuvo a punto de hacerlo."

"¡¿Que?!"

"Si, por lo que debe de apresurarse. _Anubis_ se llevó a Kristal personalmente, por lo que ya no está en el lugar donde estaban todos. La joven Kristal hizo lo posible por hacer que usted pudiera recordarla y así recuperar sus recuerdos. Lo hizo ya que usted es el único que puede conectarse con los demás."

"¿Qué?¿Por qué?"

"Tiene que ver con el hecho de que usted los conocía desde antes, por eso su corazón está más conectado con ellos que el de Kristal."

"¿Insinúas que, porque conozco las series de Anime, mi corazón está conectado con el de todos?"

"Así es: todos los corazones de los _N-Warriors_ están conectados… y usted es el que los conecta a todos."

El joven se llevó la mano al pecho, justo donde estaba su corazón real, donde supuestamente estaba también su _Heart_.

"Los corazones de todos… ¿Están conectados conmigo?"

"Exacto, señor. Sólo usted es el que puede liberarlos de la oscuridad de _Anubis_. Por favor, libérelos."

El joven cerró sus ojos por un momento, pensando en las palabras de la _Guardiana_, antes de abrirlos y mirarla con una enorme sonrisa.

"Por supuesto, lo haré." Respondió él. "Pero… no tengo ninguna _Keyblade_…"

"Yo me encargo."

Con un movimiento de su mano, _Guardian_ _Terra_ hizo aparecer una _Keyblade_, la _Frozen Terra_, clavada en el centro del pilar, a un lado de Alan. La llave estaba como nueva, sin una rasgadura, y llena de poder.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" preguntó Alan con confusión.

"Soy la _Guardiana_ de las _Keyblades_." Respondió _Terra_ con tranquilidad. "Es mi trabajo el repararlas. Pero esta _Keyblade_ no es la real, sino una creada por tu subconsciente, tus recuerdos. La verdadera sigue destruida en el mundo real, pero esta tiene las mismas propiedades que la verdadera, aunque sólo funciona aquí."

"Entiendo… muchas gracias, _Terra_." Expresó Alan. "Con esto ayudaré a los demás."

"Es mi trabajo."

"Aún así, muchas gracias."

El joven se acercó a ella, extendiendo su mano derecha para saludarla de mano, algo que él hacía con regularidad.

Pero no se dio cuenta de un extraño tubo de metal, completamente fuera de lugar, que estaba en el piso… hasta que fue tarde. Su pie derecho pisó el tubo y rápidamente perdió el equilibrio, cayendo hacia delante, aunque logró mantenerse de pie al sujetarse de algo.

El problema, es que ese algo era, adivinaron, uno de los senos de _Guardián_ _Terra_.

Alan permaneció así, estupefacto, mientras que la chica miraba hacia abajo la mano de su 'señor' en su pecho. Cuando él se dio cuenta, Alan rápidamente saltó hacia atrás, sumamente confundido.

'_¿Pero qué?¿Con que me tropecé?'_ pensó, mirando al piso, no viendo nada con lo que se hubiera tropezado. _'Oh cielos, acabo de tocar indebidamente a una diosa… otra vez. Ella podría…'_

Pero, en lugar de furia, escuchó unas pequeñas risas, lo cual lo confundieron aún más. Al ver al frente, se dio cuenta de que _Terra_ estaba riendo un poco, con una mano frente a su boca, aunque no cubriéndola en si. Apenas iba a preguntar que le sucedía cuando ella respondió.

"Hehe, veo que aún sigue siendo así, señor."

"¿Qué?¿De que hablas?" preguntó Alan, aún más confundido que antes. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Bueno… son cosas de _Chaos…_" respondió, antes de convertirse de nuevo en una esfera de luz y elevarse al cielo. "Por favor, sálvelos."

"¡Espera!" exclamó el joven, pero la _Guardiana_ ya se había ido. "¿De que rayos está hablando con _cosas de Chaos_?" cuestionó, antes de mirar a un lado, viendo su _Keyblade_. "Bueno, no creo que sea momento de pensar eso. Será mejor buscar a los demás."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _191-World Map 2-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Golden Sun The Lost Ages)_

Alan colocó su mano derecha sobre le mango de su _Keyblade_ y la sacó del piso, sujetándola con fuerza. Casi de inmediato, unas escaleras transparentes aparecieron el final de su estación, dirigiéndose hacia la nada.

"¿Es esa… la conexión que tengo con alguien en mi corazón?" cuestionó para si mismo, mirando el camino con decisión. "Sólo hay una forma de descubrirlo. ¡Vamos!"

Con esto dicho, el joven comenzó a correr por las escaleras, dejando su _Awakening_ para encontrarse con alguien más. El destino de todos en el _Nintenverse_, y en _La Vía Láctea_, dependían de que él los encontrara. Mientras corría, por su mente pasaban dos cosas; una, encontrarse con Kristal y sus amigos y vencer a _Anubis_… y otra…

'_Vaya, no creí que Terra tuviera más de lo que aparenta…'_

**Fin del Capitulo 77

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Amigos… no se preocupen; sé que hay algo de luz dentro de ustedes… y con la luz que Kristal me dio, ¡podré sacarlos de ahí!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**A Light in the Darkness.**_

**Alan****:** ¿Quien eres tú?

**???: **Alguien de la oscuridad…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** Disculpen por haberme tardado, tuve unos problemas. Pero bueno, aquí está de nuevo. ¿Que les pareció? Ni Xan puede contra la fuerza de Exus, ¿Como podrán vencerlo? Esperen al proximo capítulo._

_Bueno, eso de que Anubis despertó más rápido fue por las condiciones en las que apareció; mientras que Balance y Chaos estaban dormidos dentro de Kristal y Alan, Anubis estaba fuera de Exus, esperando a que este apareciera. Se podría decir que Anubis estaba despierto, pero no podía salir de su mundo ya que estaba esperando a su vasija. Otra, Exus no controló los demás mundos de Duat en poco tiempo; esos mundos **ya** estaban en manos de Anubis, por lo que no necesitó el conquistarlos._

_Bueno, creo que es todo... mañana o el miercoles subiré unas dos canciones más para el fanfic... por mientras, los veré el otro fin de semana... y de una vez les aviso, luego de la actualización del domingo, esperaré una semana para escribir máas, ya que el fic me está alcanzando peligrosamente ( Sólo 1 capítulo de distancia )._

_Bueno, los veo el otro Domingo... sobres._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	79. Cap 78: A Light in the Darkness

**_4/ABR/2010_**

**_Saiyan X dice: Nuevas canciones en mi profile._**

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

Xan, el guerrero que resultó de la fusión entre Alan y X, luchó contra _Anubis_ con todo su poder, pareciendo por un momento que lograría vencerlo. Sin embargo, el _Guardián_ resultó ser mucho más poderoso, y separó a ambos guerreros contra su voluntad. Exus secuestró a Kristal de nuevo, y les lanzó a cada uno de los guerreros presentes una oscuridad sin igual, un que haría que sus corazones fueran consumidos, volviéndose así _Heartless_.

Alan, dentro de su mente, estaba siendo atacado por recuerdos del pasado, que poco a poco lo harían sucumbir en la oscuridad. Pero antes de rendirse, un recuerdo de Kristal lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, recordándole que aún tenía cosas por hacer, por lo que tenía que salir de ese problema.

_Guardian Terra_ apareció en la mente de Alan, mostrándole el camino que tenía que seguir, dándole una _Frozen Terra Keyblade_ que solo aparecería en su mente. Ahora, sabiendo que hacer y con poco tiempo, el joven comenzó a correr, dejando su _Station of Awakening_, buscando a los demás guerreros. ¿Lo logrará?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 7__8: A Light in the Darkness._**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _154-Sacred Moon-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

Alan seguía corriendo, subiendo unas escaleras invisibles, que se hacían algo visibles al pisarlas, reflejando algo de luz que provenía de la nada, que se elevaban por sobre la oscuridad. Lo extraño era que, cuando pisaba un escalón, al parecer encendía unas luces a las orillas de las escaleras, que parecían ser similares al _Life Stream_, pero él no entendía el porqué… quizás sea alguna especie de conexión que le mostraba el camino por el que había pasado.

Llevaba ya unos minutos subiendo esas escaleras, no preocupándose porque en el mundo real el tiempo siguiera su curso, ya que él sabía, por experiencia propia, que el tiempo en el mundo del sueño pasaba mucho más rápido que en el real, por lo que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para alcanzar sus objetivos.

Mientras corría, miró hacia atrás un momento, dándose cuenta de que ya no podía ver el pilar de su _Awakening_, y quizás ya no podía verlo desde hace ya rato. Se preguntaba hasta donde podrían llegar esas escaleras. ¿A dónde terminaría? Sus respuestas fueron resueltas cuando, a lo lejos, logró ver la silueta de un enorme pilar, lo que indicaba que ya estaba cerca de llegar.

"¡Bien! Ya casi llego. Me preguntó quien será el que está más conectado a mi corazón." Se dijo a si mismo.

Luego de unos pocos minutos, Alan pisó el pilar, dándose cuenta de que, en lugar de una imagen, estaba todo en blanco.

"Rayos. ¿Cómo sabré de quien es el pilar? … un momento; este pilar no se siente como si fuera de alguien. ¿Qué es este pilar entonces?¿Que hago ahora aquí?"

"_**Usa la llave."**_

Alan miró a todos lados, buscando el origen de esa voz, pero que parecía venir de todas partes. Lo confundía, ya que no era la voz de _Terra_, ni la voz de su _Keyblade_. ¿Quién era entonces? Por alguna razón, se le hacía conocida.

'_Momento…' _Pensó el joven. _'Esa debe ser la voz que le hablaba a Sora en su propio Awakening, claro.'_"¿Mi llave?¿Hablas de la _Keyblade_?"

"_**Usa la llave para abrir la puerta, donde encontrarás lo que buscas…"**_

"Quieres decir que, ¿encontraré a la persona dueña de este pilar o sabré que es este lugar?¿Donde uso la _Keyblade_?"

"_**Sigue tu corazón, no temas, que este te guiará a tu destino."**_ Expresó la misteriosa voz, haciendo que Alan mirara con frustración hacia la nada.

"Las voces misteriosas no ayudan mucho, por lo que veo." Expresó, caminando hacia el centro del pilar, notando que también estaba roto en un lado. "¿Dónde uso la llave? ... quizás si la invoco…"

El _N-Warrior_ hizo aparecer la _Frozen Terra_ _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha, pensando que algo pasaría que mostraría lo que tenía que hacer.

… y eso ocurrió…

La _Keyblade_ comenzó a moverse por si sola, provocando que el joven, quien aún la sujetaba, la siguiera, hasta que se detuvo en una de las orillas del pilar. Entonces, una puerta oscura apareció frente a él, rodeada de una intensa oscuridad. La puerta al parecer tenía una especie de _Keyhole_ en el centro, que parecía estar cerrado.

"Supongo que es aquí, ¿no?" preguntó Alan a la voz, aunque esta no le respondió. "Supongo que si… bueno, veamos que hacer. Hagamos esto con estilo."

Dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás, Alan imitó al _Keyblader _Sora, girando su _Keyblade_ unas veces antes de sujetarla firmemente, con los dientes hacia abajo, y apuntarla hacia el _Keyhole_, liberando un pequeño rayo de energía celeste hacia este. El rayo impactó en el agujero con forma de cerrojo, iluminándolo un poco, antes de que este desapareciera, escuchándose antes como si el seguro de una enorme puerta se abriera. Poco a poco, la puerta oscura comenzó a abrirse, liberando un poderoso viento, que no sacó de balance al joven, por un momento, antes de desvanecerse. Al mirar al interior de la puerta, sólo podía ver oscuridad.

"La oscuridad debe de haber invadido este lugar." Se dijo Alan a si mismo. "Muy bien, entremos."

Con esto dicho, el joven comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, entrando a través de ellas, que comenzaron a cerrarse detrás de él.

-

Él caminaba en medio de la oscuridad, sus pasos resonando de una forma extraña, siendo lo único que ocurría en ese lugar. Alan seguía su camino, la puerta habiéndose cerrado detrás de él, ya no pudiendo encontrarla. En medio de la oscuridad, el joven se detuvo, algo diciéndole que ese era el lugar en el que tenía que estar. ¿Pero que tenía que hacer ahora? No había nada a su alrededor, y al parecer, aún si siguiera caminando, no habría nada.

"¿Qué hago?" se preguntó. "No tengo a donde seguir. ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?"

"_Usa la llave…"_ recordó el joven, lo que había dicho aquella voz, quien aún no sabía de quien era.

"Usar la llave, ¿Eh?" comentó, mirando la _Frozen Terra_ _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha, la llave que representaba su corazón. "Entonces… ¡Usémosla!"

Girando la llave por sobre su cabeza, Alan de inmediato la clavó en el suelo, provocando que una intensa luz comenzara a expandirse del punto de impacto hacia los alrededores, cegándolo un poco. Cuando la luz disminuyó, el joven pudo abrir de nuevo sus ojos y ver los alrededores… lo que vio, lo dejó sorprendido.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _006-Dive into the Heart -Destati-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

Estaba en otro _Awakening_, un nuevo pilar, pero este si tenía una imagen; el símbolo de los _Heartless_ estaba dibujado en el suelo, con varios otros símbolos idénticos alrededor del pilar. Pero eso no era lo que lo sorprendía; saliendo de la imagen centrar estaban once cadenas de energía oscura, que se extendían en distintas direcciones. Lo que le llamaba la atención, era que al final de estas cadenas, casi en las orillas del pilar, estaban los otros once _N-Warriors_, en medio de un círculo de oscuridad cada uno, con el símbolo de los _Heartless_ a sus pies, aparte de que estaban rodeados de energía oscura.

"¡Muchachos!" exclamó el joven, viendo que estaban todos ahí… menos Kristal. "Rayos, Exus de verdad de la debió haber llevado. ¿Qué es lo que les pasa?¿Por qué están así?"

"Estamos siendo devorados por la oscuridad…"

Alan giró hacia atrás, ya que de ese lado venía esa voz, una que él conocía bien. Al ver de quien se trataba, uno de sus compañeros envueltos en esa oscuridad, lo miró con sorpresa.

"¡Zero!" exclamó el joven, viendo al _Hunter_, quien trataba de luchar contra la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. "¿Qué pasa aquí?"

"Es la oscuridad de _Anubis_." Respondió el guerrero. "Está tratando de ejercer su voluntad en nosotros y extinguir la luz de los corazones, para así poder controlarnos. Puedo saberlo, ya que siento que la oscuridad que me rodea tiene esa intención."

"¿La voluntad de _Anubis_?" cuestionó el guerrero de hielo, mirando a todos lados, dándose cuenta de que todos parecían tener la mirada vacía, con la cabeza hacia abajo, sumamente perdidos en sus pensamientos. "¿Qué es lo que les pasa?"

"La oscuridad está asediando sus corazones, es por eso que están en ese estado."

"¿Y porqué eres el único que está conciente? Puedes hablar conmigo y todo eso, algo que creo que ellos no podrían por el momento."

"La oscuridad no me afecta tanto, al menos no como a ellos, porque… mi corazón tiene también oscuridad."

"¿Tu corazón?"

"Si; el poder de la oscuridad reside en mi corazón… pero lo he aceptado. Los de ellos, en cambio, están llenos de luz, por eso les afecta tanto. Aún así, esta oscuridad terminará por colapsar mi espíritu como a ellos."

"¡Rayos!¿Que puedo hacer?"

"No tengo idea, no se me ocurre algún plan para sacarnos de aquí… lo único que puedo pensar es que los saques de ese trance, al menos así retardará el proceso."

"Muy bien, los despertaré." Dijo Alan, corriendo hacia la persona más cerca de donde él estaba. "¡Tai!¡Respóndeme!¿Puedes oírme?"

"So…ra…" respondió el _Digidestined_ levemente, sin siquiera escuchar la voz de su amigo.

"¡Tai!¡Respóndeme!" expresó, alzando una mano para sujetarlo del hombro derecho. "¿Puedes escu-?"

Entonces, cuando su mano se posó sobre el hombro del _Digidestined_, sintió una especie de destello en su mente. Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba en el interior de la mente de Tai, viendo todos los recuerdos oscuros y tristes que había tenido en su vida, en especial aquel de cuando Sora le dijo que ya no quería que fueran amigos. Sin embargo, la oscuridad que rodeaba a Tai incrementaba la tristeza que sentía, aumentándola al menos unas mil veces.

Cuando retiró su mano del hombro del elegido, regresó l _Pillar of Awakening_ donde estaban, mirando confundido a su compañero.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Zero, habiendo notado que Alan había entrado en trance por unos segundos.

"Creo… que me metí en la mente de Tai." Respondió Alan con algo de confusión. "Pude ver lo que está pasando en su mente; esta oscuridad está repitiendo todos los recuerdos malos que tuvo e incrementa ese sentimiento de tristeza de forma asombrosa. Pude ver el interior de su mente; su _Chain of Memories _está destruido y sólo muestran los recuerdos tristes y oscuros. De hecho, eso es lo que me estaba pasando, y casi caía por esos recuerdos… pero Kristal me salvó."

"¿Ella te salvó?¿Como?"

"Ella mandó un eslabón de su _Chain of Memories _ a mi _Heart_, uno que, al tocarlo, hizo que recuperara toda mi memoria."

"Entonces, si lo mismo le pasa a Tai, le debe de pasar a los demás." Inquirió Zero. "Y si así saliste tu, entonces…"

"Si un eslabón de mi _Chain of Memories_ es conectado con el de ellos, podrán recuperar su memoria y así despertar. Pero, para lograr eso, yo…"

"Tendrás que desprender tu _Chain of Memories_ de nuevo." Terminó el _Hunter_ por él. "Apenas acabo de comprender lo que significa el _Chain of Memories_, por lo que puedo decir que será muy peligroso; puedes desprender algunos eslabones de las cadenas de tus recuerdos y usarlos para regresar la memoria a los demás, pero estos eslabones deben de ser precisos, unos que resuenen con los recuerdos de ellos, como supongo que hizo Kristal contigo."

"… realmente pareces un detective, Zero."

Zero sonrió un poco, algo que hacía rara vez, por los comentarios que hacía el humano. Pero entonces, sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, uno que hizo que se quejara, llamando la atención del humano.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Alan.

"Rayos, puedo sentir como mis recuerdos van desvaneciéndose uno a uno." Respondió el _Hunter_, con un ojo cerrado, sintiendo un gran dolor en su cabeza.

"¡Rayos!¡Debo apurarme!"

"Alan, recuerda lo que vas a hacer; los eslabones deben de ser exactos, que resuenen con los nuestros, por lo que sólo podrás desprender unos pocos. Sin embargo, puedes dañar tu propia memoria si desprendes muchos o algunos que no son, y no volverás a ser el mismo."

"Estoy consciente de eso, pero aún así lo haré, no sólo por ustedes que son mis amigos, sino también por Kristal… y por ella, yo estoy dispuesto a quedarme en estado vegetal por su seguridad."

"Ustedes los humanos siempre dicen eso; dispuestos a sacrificarse a si mismos. Pero, ¿saben lo que están haciendo? Si se sacrifican por la felicidad de otros, sus compañeros, familiares y amigos se sentirán muy tristes, algo que ustedes no desean, ¿oh si?"

"Estoy consciente de eso también." Respondió Alan seriamente. "Sé que la mayoría dice eso, dispuestos a sacrificar sus vidas… pero yo sé que eso traerá una consecuencia, en especial a mis amigos y familiares. Por eso, aunque esté dispuesto a morir, trataré de no hacerlo, por mis amigos."

"He… suerte." Expresó Zero, sintiendo su mente que se volvía más y más oscura. "Estaremos esperando…"

Con esto dicho, el _Hunter_ perdió ese brillo que tenía en su mirada, volviéndose como sus demás guerreros. Alan vio como su compañero caía en la oscuridad, esperando a que él lo rescatara. Ahora, relativamente solo, el joven decidió como es que rompería de nuevo su _Chain of Memories_ para ayudar a sus amigos. Sin embargo, antes de que pensara en que hacer, recordó algo importante.

"Un momento…" respondió el joven. "Sé que la tristeza de Tai, Ash, Takato y Haru es porque la chica que ellos querían los rechazó, sé que la de Lucy debe ser cuando murió Latis, y Raichu porque es un híbrido de _Pokemon_-Humano y que Latias le dijo que no lo quería. Pero, ¿Qué hay de Dawn, Mimi, X, Rock y Zero?¿Que es lo que hace esa oscuridad en ellos? Si no lo sé, entonces no podré encontrar un eslabón que los ayudé." Expresó para si mismo, mirando a los cinco mencionados. "Tengo… tengo que ver que es lo que los causa."

Sabiendo que no tenía tiempo que perder, Alan corrió hacia la persona más cerca de él en ese momento; Dawn. No sabía si podría ver lo que le ocurría a Dawn, o lo que le ocurrió en el pasado, pero él inquiría que no tendría que perder el tiempo viendo todos sus recuerdos por medio de las puertas oscuras, como pasó con Tai, Ash y Takato, ya que, al estar en ese lugar y rodeada de oscuridad, ese debería ser el recuerdo que vea de inmediato.

"Bueno, aquí voy…" expresó para si mismo, colocando una mano en el hombro de la chica, rápidamente siendo transportado al interior de su corazón.

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _69-Twilight Princess - Midna's Theme-- _(**Soundtrack: **_The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess)_

Alan abrió los ojos lentamente, mirando a sus alrededores, tratando de reconocer el lugar donde estaba ahora; un pequeño pueblo, rodeado de montañas y árboles, uno que parecía muy pacífico, donde no ocurriría nada importante.

Eso sería, claro, de no ser porque el lugar estaba oscuro… no cuando es de noche, sino cuando hay una especie de eclipse de sol.

Alan alzó la mirada, dándose cuenta de que, efectivamente, era un eclipse de sol lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sin embargo, era bastante extraño; en lugar de ser la luna la que cubría el sol, era una enorme capa de oscuridad, bloqueando al astro de tal forma que parecía que no estaba ahí en primer lugar. Sus ojos podían ver la silueta del sol, claro, ya que eran diferentes a los de un humano normal.

No solo eso; ahora que prestaba atención, podía darse cuenta que todo lo que se encontraba a lo lejos, varios kilómetros de distancia, parecía algo disturbado, como si una gran cantidad de aire caliente emergiera del suelo, haciendo que el escenario pareciera que estaba ondeando un poco.

"La oscuridad domina el corazón de Dawn." Se comentó para si mismo. "Supongo que será lo mismo para los demás." Bajó la mirada, viendo en todas direcciones, tratando de encontrar algo que le ayudara a resolver ese misterio. "¿Dónde puedo-?"

Fue en ese momento, en el que notó que algo estaba a su lado… o más bien, alguien. Al voltear, el joven notó, con asombro, que se trataba de Dawn, aunque parecía haber perdido color. Ella miraba hacia el frente, sus ojos mostrándose vacíos.

"¡Dawn!¿Estás bien?" cuestionó el joven, tomándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola un poco.

"_¡Vete de aquí!"_

Alan miró a su compañera con contusión… hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella no había sido la que había gritado. Entonces, logró girar su cabeza hacia atrás, lo suficientemente rápido como para ver que la puerta de una casa cercana se abría y, de esta, emergía un joven, cayendo al suelo de espaldas, como si lo hubieran empujado. El joven, de cabello castaño y algo corto, vestía una sudadera verde con blanco, y pantalones blancos, algo grandes ya que era un chico algo relleno. Este muchacho, de no más de unos once años de edad, se incorporó un poco, quedando sentado en el piso de tierra, frotándose la nuca con fuerza.

Apenas Alan iba a preguntarse que había pasado, cuando, al alzar la mirada, pudo ver a una chica en la puerta, un pijama rosa cubriendo su cuerpo. Él la reconoció; se trataba de Dawn, un poco más joven de lo que recordaba, quizás unos diez años, casi once, comparada con la Dawn de doce que él conocía.

"¿Dos Dawn?" cuestionó Alan, mirando a la Dawn joven que estaba en la puerta, y a la Dawn más crecida que sujetaba con sus manos. "¿Qué significa esto? … oh, un momento; ella debe ser la del recuerdo, mientras que esta es la que está mirando este recuerdo, como Ash, Tai y Takato cuando desperté sus _Nova Crystals_." Expresó el joven, mirando de nuevo la escena que estaba frente a él, viendo a la Dawn más joven.

Estaba molesta, muy molesta, eso se podía ver en su rostro, pero él no sabía el porqué… pero lo sabría en un momento.

"_Ow, eso dolió."_ Comentó el chico. _"Dawn, ¿por qué me aventaste?"_

"_¡Te odio, Kenny!"_ Exclamó la chica de cabello azul, con un gran enfado fácilmente identificable por el tono de su voz.

'_¿Kenny?¿Quien rayos es Ke-?'_ pensó Alan, no reconociendo al chico al principio, rápidamente buscándolo en el banco de memoria de Anime que tenía en su mente. _'Oh, ya recuerdo; es el amigo de Dawn de la infancia… ¿por qué se está-?'_

Fue en ese momento en el que el joven _N-Warrior_ notó algo que rodeaba a Dawn; oscuridad. Pero no era una oscuridad como la que en este momento estaba en el ambiente… no, él conocía esa oscuridad; era similar a la que rodeó a Sora Takenouchi en el recuerdo de Tai, similar a la que rodeaba a May en el recuerdo de Ash, similar a la que estaba alrededor de Rika en el recuerdo de Takato… cielos, era idéntica a la que rodeó a Kristal cuando ella y él se pelearon durante el combate contra los _Mecronets_.

'_¿Ella__** también**__ fue victima de esa oscuridad?¿Por qué no nos mencionó nada?'_ pensó el joven, confundido por ver que otra de sus amigas había pasado por lo mismo.

"_¿Por qué, Dawn?¿Por qué me dices eso?¿Que fue lo que hice para que te enojaras así?"_ cuestionó el chico llamado Kenny, claramente anonadado por la reacción de la amiga de su infancia.

"_¡Te odio porque eres tu!¡No vuelvas a verme!"_ exclamó la joven, cerrando con fuerza la puerta, dejando al chico en el exterior.

De pronto, Alan se encontró en el interior de la casa de Dawn, viendo como la chica caminaba hacia las escaleras para ir a su habitación, terminando así el recuerdo. Claro, la Dawn que estaba a lado de él aún estaba ahí, viendo el recuerdo que terminaba. Pero, antes de que todo terminara, el joven miró por una ventana cercana, dándose cuenta de que Kenny aún estaba ahí.

'_Un segundo… ¿Cómo puedo continuar viéndolo si el recuerdo de Dawn terminó?'_ se preguntó, confundido por lo que estaba viendo. _'Quizás… su corazón está conectado con el de él…'_

"Ke…nny…"

El joven volteó a un lado, viendo a la Dawn actual, quien parecía estar mirando también al exterior, con sus ojos vacíos y llenos de oscuridad… y con unas pocas lágrimas que amenazaban con caer.

"L-lo siento, Kenny…" expresó la coordinadora, sintiendo como las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, pero no haciendo nada para evitar que cayeran.

Alan la miró con cierta tristeza e impotencia. La oscuridad del lugar estaba haciendo que ella viera ese recuerdo, una y otra vez, e incrementaba el sentimiento de tristeza que la invadía, por lo que para ella debería ser un gran sufrimiento.

"Te sacaré de aquí, Dawn. Lo prometo." Expresó Alan, antes de desaparecer, dejando a la chica de nuevo sola.

-

Alan abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de que estaba de nuevo en el _Station of Awakening_ donde estaban todos los demás. Había visto el pasado de Dawn… ahora seguía el de alguien más. Volteando a un lado, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Mimi, la amiga de Dawn, alguien a quien se le hacía muy raro encontrarla en ese lugar, ya que ella no había llegado a la galaxia _Duat_ con ellos. ¿Cómo llegó aquí? No sabía, y la verdad, no había tiempo de responder esa pregunta.

"Debo ver que es lo que la atormenta." Expresó, acercándose a ella lentamente. "¿Qué será?¿Discusión con un chico?¿La muerte de un ser querido? Veamos." Dijo, tocando el hombro de la joven, rápidamente siendo absorbido al interior de su mente.

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _028-Pandemonium, The Castle Frozen-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX)_

Nuevamente, abrió los ojos, mirando a su alrededor, notando claramente de que Mimi estaba a su lado, como Dawn cuando miraba su recuerdo. Así como Dawn, parecía haber perdido color, y sus ojos estaban vacíos. Mirando sus alrededores, notó que el lugar estaba otra vez oscuro, esta vez siendo el interior de una casa. Se encontraban en lo que parecía ser la sala del hogar, un lugar muy espacioso. No sabía exactamente donde estaba, pero suponía que esa casa estaba en el mismo pueblo que el de Dawn.

Entonces, lo escuchó; bajando por las escaleras, lo que le indicaba que él estaba en el primer piso, venía una chica, quizás de unos diez años de edad. Alan la miró, al inicio no reconociéndola, pero después de un rato se dio cuenta de que era Mimi. No la reconocía por tres factores; era más chica, su cabello estaba peinado en un estilo algo diferente al que ella usaba actualmente, y… era plana.

Alan miró a la pequeña Mimi, luego a la que estaba a lado de él, bajando la mirada hacia el área de su pecho, mirándola con asombro.

"Mucho cambio en menos de dos años." Se comentó a si mismo, antes de ver la escena que se desenvolvía frente a sus ojos.

La pequeña Mimi bajaba las escaleras, vistiendo un pijama morado. Parecía que tenía sueño… lo cual era normal, ya que el reloj de pared marcaba las dos de la mañana. Se dirigía a la cocina, cuando escuchó algo.

"¿Será bueno decírselo ahora?"

La joven se detuvo a lado de una puerta a medio abrir, una que daba hacia otra parte de la casa, donde estaban hablando sus padres, al parecer de un asunto muy importante. Mientras ella se ponía de espaldas contra la pared, Alan miraba la escena con cierta incredulidad.

"No… no es cierto." Comentó el joven. "No me digan que esto será…"

"_No, quizás no ahora… quizás no esté lista para saber la verdad."_ Dijo el que parecía ser el padre de ella.

"_¿Seguro, querido? Yo también pienso lo mismo, que es muy niña para saberlo."_

"_Claro… ¿Qué diría ella si sabe que no es nuestra hija?"_

'_¡Lo sabía!... que fácil de adivinar…'_

Pero la respuesta en la joven era muy diferente a la de él; ella abrió sus ojos con asombro, temor e incredulidad. ¿No eran sus verdaderos padres?¿Como era eso posible?¿Entonces, quien era?

Ella, sin pensarlo más, corrió hacia las escaleras, subiéndolas y dirigiéndose hacia el segundo piso, terminado así el recuerdo.

"¿Es este recuerdo que le causa temor? No parece tan-" empezó él, antes de pensarlo mejor. "Mejor no digo nada; no sé lo que se sentiría el saber algo así…" dijo, mirando a la joven que estaba a lado de él, colocando una mano sobre su hombro. "Te ayudaré… espera un momen-"

Entonces, la escena cambió, mostrando que ahora estaban en el exterior, en un lugar abierto, con unos pocos árboles. Estaba lloviendo, bastante fuerte por la apariencia del lugar. Alan logró ver que, a unos metros de ahí, estaba Mimi, con un vestido negro, mientras que Dawn y su madre estaban detrás de ella, también usando vestidos negros. Al verlas, con esas ropas, en ese lugar, con ese clima, Alan pensó en algo.

"Oh no, no me digas que…" expresó el joven para si mismo, caminando hacia la Mimi de negro que estaba frente a él, mirando a una roca… más bien, a una lápida de piedra, con el nombre de sus padres adoptivos grabados en ella. "Oh rayos…"

No hubo más palabras en ese momento, pero Alan ya sabía lo que había pasado, aún si no eran sus recuerdos; los padres adoptivos de Mimi habían muerto en un accidente casero, mientras que ella iba a la escuela con Dawn en su pueblo. El accidente, la explosión de un tubo de gas, fue tan grande que hizo pedazos la casa, matando a sus padres en el acto. Todo esto ocurrió, el día después de que Mimi escuchara que era adoptada, y durante esa mañana, ella no habló con sus padres, lo cual incrementaba la culpa que ella sentía en ese momento… culpa que era incrementada por el poder de la oscuridad.

"Esto… esto si es triste." Expresó Alan, volteando a ver a la joven Mimi que estaba a su lado, colocando una mano en su hombro. "Lo siento mucho… hallaré una forma de sacarte de esto; lo prometo. No estás sola en esta vida." Expresó, desapareciendo del lugar.

-

Alan regresó al pilar donde estaban todos, luego de haber visto el recuerdo de Mimi. Ahora, sólo le quedaban tres personas; los _Reploids_… o _Robot Masters_, ya que eso eran en realidad… o fueron, en algún momento. Sin decir más, caminó hacia X, aquel con el que se identificaba más, aunque ambos fueran muy diferentes en cuanto a personalidad, y tocó su hombro, siendo transportado de nuevo al interior de sus recuerdos.

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _077-Gateway-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X8)_

Ahora, Alan miraba a todos lados, notando de inmediato que X estaba a su lado, así como Dawn y Mimi anteriormente. Rápidamente notó que se encontraban en lo que parecía ser un montículo de… algo, pero no sabía que era. Apenas movió un pie a un lado cuando sintió que chocaba con algo que no podía ver debido a la oscuridad del lugar. Cuando bajó la mirada y lo vio, emitió un pequeño grito de sorpresa, dándose cuenta de lo que era; una mano… mecánica.

"¿Una mano de robot?¿Pero que-?" se preguntó.

Pero no terminó de preguntar, ya que el lugar se hizo un poco más visible, aunque aún oscuro, pero lo suficientemente iluminado como para darse cuenta de que estaba hecho ese montículo; de los restos de varios robots… no, _Reploids_.

"¿Qué es esto?" cuestionó Alan, mirando a todos lados, dándose cuenta de que esos robots destruidos le eran conocidos. "Chill Pinguin, Tunnel Rhino, Magma Dragoon… ¿Qué significa esto?"

"Los… maté…"

Alan volteó a un lado, dándose cuenta de que X había hablado un poco, mirando hacia abajo, a la pila de los restos de todos los _Reploids_.

"Yo… los maté… a todos…" se dijo a si mismo, su rostro mostrando un gran dolor. "Yo… yo dije que lo salvaría… pero al final… ellos…"

El _N-Warrior_ de hielo lo miró intensamente, dándose cuenta de que era lo que atormentaba a X: él era un _Reploid_ que creía en la paz entre humanos y _Reploids_… y aún así, había tenido que matar a muchos de los que podrían decirse que eran sus hermanos, para mantener la paz entre ambas especies. El _Hunter_ había convivido con muchos de ellos, quizás siendo grandes amigos y camaradas de varios, pero los tuvo que matar debido a que se volvieron _Mavericks_ y amenazaban a los inocentes.

"Entonces, ese es su gran peso de encima." Expresó Alan, mirando hacia debajo de la montaña de restos, identificando a más y más _Reploids_. "Storm Owl, Cyber Peacok, Heat Man, Launch Octo- … ¡Un segundo! ... ¿Heat Man?"

Confundido por ver los restos de ese robot, Alan se concentró más en la pila de restos, viendo que más podía identificar. Fue en ese momento que empezó a ver restos de, no _Reploids_, sino de _Robot Masters_. Mirando con más detenimiento, pudo ver que un poco más retirado de ahí, estaba otra montaña de restos, todos de _Robot Masters_… y que encima de ellas, estaba Rock.

"¿También está aquí?¿Será que los corazones de X y Rock sufren por lo mismo?" Preguntó Alan para si mismo, dándose cuenta de que era probable que Rock tuviera el mismo sentimiento que X; culpa por haber matado a tantos robots, quienes al final sólo querían cumplir con su cometido. "Ya veo… entonces eso es lo que sienten. Los ayudaré, lo prometo."

-

Sabiendo que había regresado al pilar donde estaban todos, Alan se dirigió hacia la última persona de quien no sabía su pasado; Zero. Claro, tenía una idea de por lo que pasaba. Sin más que decir ni hacer, el joven tocó la mano del _Hunter_ carmesí, entrando a su subconsciente.

-

Alan abrió los ojos, viendo lo que estaba dentro de la mente de Zero. Extrañamente, no lo encontró a él a su lado, como en las anteriores ocasiones. ¿Dónde estaba?

Pero no pudo preguntar más, ya que una poderosa explosión llamó su atención. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en una ciudad, en la noche eterna debido a la oscuridad que estaba presente; ni los incendios que parecían estar por toda la ciudad podían iluminar, por mucho la eterna oscuridad.

No tuvo que moverse ni un centímetro, ya que justo frente a él, estaba ocurriendo lo que había venido a buscar.

Zero parecía estar en el centro de una calle, en posición de combate. ¿Pero contra qué? Contra otros _Reploids_… y por la insignia que traían, parecía que eran _Maverick_ _Hunters_.

Los _Hunters_ accionaban sus armas contra Zero, pero el _Reploid_ carmesí, con sable en mano, corría ágilmente, evitando las balas de energía, y atacando a sus agresores. Cortó a varios por la mitad, a otros les arrancó la cabeza, y a otros les dio un poderoso golpe que prácticamente los atravesó de lado a lado, haciendo añicos sus sistemas internos.

Mientras peleaba, Zero tenía una sonrisa sádica, de un verdadero lunático que amaba la destrucción, sintiendo placer y diversión al desmembrar a sus adversarios. Y eso continuó haciendo… hasta que tuvo que darse la vuelta y cortar un enorme cometa de energía que venía hacia él.

"_¡Zero!¡Detente!"_ Exclamó X, llegando al lugar del combate. Curiosamente, tenía su armadura original, antes de convertirse en humano. _"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?"_

El _Reploid_ de rojo miró a X con malicia, sabiendo que su muerte sería la más placentera, no importando si fuera espectacular o simple. No dijo nada más, y se lanzó en contra el _Hunter_ azul, quien comenzó a disparar ráfagas de energía, algo débiles para no hacerle daño fatal, pero si para debilitarlo. Zero llegó con X, intentando cortarlo con su sable de luz, pero el _Hunter_ azul lograba evitarlo, para luego dispararle a quemarropa, uno que era evitado con agilidad por el ahora _Maverick_. Continuaron así por varios minutos, enfrascados en el combate a alta velocidad, hasta que uno de los disparos de X dio de lleno en Zero, sacándolo de balance.

Pero se dio cuenta de algo horrible; el Zero que había impactado era solo una imagen, producida por el _Twin Dream_, la técnica similar al _Soul Body_ de X. Lo siguiente que supo, fue que tenía un fuerte dolor punzante en el estómago… así como un sable de luz saliendo de este. Miró hacia atrás, viendo a su mejor amigo, con ese rostro lleno de locura, sabiendo que estaba más que él sentía un gran placer al momento de matarlo. Con un veloz movimiento, Zero sacó la espada de luz del cuerpo de X, quien dejó de funcionar antes de tocar el suelo.

Mientras, Alan veía esto, con cierta incertidumbre, ya que acababa de ver morir a su héroe favorito, aún cuando sea solo una ilusión dentro de la mente de Zero.

"Ya veo; Zero le teme a que algún día pierda el control de si mismo y mate a sus camaradas, incluyendo a X. Si es así, le ayudaré…" Expresó para si mismo, notando que Zero había volteado en su dirección y corría hacia él, queriendo continuar el combate contra los _Hunters_ que estaban a sus espaldas.

Fue entonces, que Zero desapareció de la vista, moviéndose a gran velocidad para atacar a los _Hunters_ que le estaban disparando, cuyas balas pasaban através de Alan, no haciéndole daño ya que eran una ilusión. El joven apenas se iba a retirar de la mente de Zero, cuando notó algo en los ojos del _Hunter_… un destello dorado.

'_¿Pero que-?'_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _117-Zero Stage 1-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X5)_

Entonces, inconcientemente, Alan se giró hacia su espalda, invocando su _Keyblade_ por instinto y levantándola… logrando así bloquear el ataque del _Maverick_ Zero, quien se había aparecido detrás de él, portando la _Z-Saber Keyblade_, pero oscura.

"Evitaste mi ataque… creí que te tomaría por sorpresa y te mataría de una vez." Expresó el _Maverick_ con malicia, sujetando la _Keyblade_ con ambas manos.

"¡Maldito!" Exclamó Alan, aplicando toda su fuerza para evitar ser superado por su enemigo. "¡Tu no eres Zero!¿Quién rayos eres?"

"Alguien de la oscuridad…" respondió 'Zero' cuya armadura comenzó a tornarse negra, y su cabello de color plateado, además de que sus ojos se volvieran dorados. "Yo soy la oscuridad de Zero, tomando forma humana."

"¿La oscuridad de Zero?"

"Sabía que eras bueno, pero no creí que pudieras bloquear mi golpe cuando no estabas concentrado. ¡Que interesante!" Exclamó, empleando la fuerza suficiente como para superar a Alan por completo, quien, en respuesta, dio un gran salto hacia atrás, manteniendo la distancia entre los dos. "Quiero ver si sangrarás igual a como si estuviéramos en el mundo real."

"No dejaré que la oscuridad de alguien me venza. ¡Tengo cosas que hacer!" exclamó Alan, colocándose en guardia.

"¡Entonces despídete de esas cosas!" Respondió Zero, haciendo un _'Dash'_ hacia Alan, con la intención de cortarlo en dos. "¡Vamos!"

_-CLANK!-_

Las dos _Keyblades_ chocaron unas contra otras, bloqueándose en el acto. Zero estaba sorprendido, no por el acto de que su arma hubiera sido bloqueada… sino porque no fue Alan el que lo hizo.

"¡Tú!" Exclamó el _Maverick_ con asombro y enfado.

"Maldito, ¡Tu pelea es conmigo!¡Con nadie más!" Exclamó el verdadero Zero, usando su propia _Keyblade_ para detener la de su lado oscuro.

"¡Zero!¿Estás bien?" cuestionó Alan al verlo llegar.

"¡Vete! Esto es entre él y yo."

"Pero…"

"¡Ahora!¡Tienes que erradicar la oscuridad! Eres el único en posición de hacerlo… ¡Vete!"

"Entiendo… nos veremos luego, entonces." Respondió Alan, quien comenzó a desvanecerse.

"¡Nos volveremos a ver, muchacho!" exclamó _Maverick_ Zero, viendo los destellos del cuerpo del joven elevarse al cielo.

"¡No contaría con ello!" expresó el verdadero Zero, enfrentándose a su oscuridad con todas sus fuerzas.

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _190-The Order That Must be Protected-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dissidia Final Fantasy)_

Alan abrió sus ojos, regresando de nuevo al lugar donde estaban todos. Ya había visto todas las pesadillas, ahora tenía que hallar la forma de ayudarlos. Sabía que eso sólo se podía lograr al unirse con los corazones de todos a la vez, pero para eso tendría que separar algunos eslabones de su _Chain of Memories_ para introducirlos en sus compañeros, quienes estaban por perder sus recuerdos y sumirse a la oscuridad. ¿Pero como?

Pensándolo varias veces, llegó a la única opción que sabía: la única forma de poder separar los eslabones de su _Chain of Memories_… era con su _Keyblade_.

Alan sujetó la llave, esta vez desde los dientes, haciendo que la punta de la _Keyblade_ apuntara hacia su pecho.

"Aquí voy… ayúdame, Kristal, donde quiera que estés." Comentó Alan… antes de clavarse la llave en su pecho.

Al ser mágica, la llave no dañó al joven en si; en cambio, ignoró la piel y la carne y se clavó directamente en su corazón espiritual, _The Heart_, sus ojos volviéndose opacos al hacerlo. La _Keyblade_ cayó al suelo, dejando abierto el pasaje hacia el corazón del _N-Warrior_, expuesto a la oscuridad que estaba en el lugar. Algunos destellos comenzaron a rodear su cuerpo, indicando que su cuerpo estaba al borde del colapso. Entonces, del agujero en su pecho, salieron algunos destellos multicolores, mismos que viajaron hacia los otros héroes, quienes estaban sucumbiendo ante la oscuridad.

-

Cada uno de ellos estaba inmerso en la oscuridad, rodeados de pensamientos negativos, cada nuevo que aparecía siendo más deprimente que el anterior… y casi siempre siendo el mismo. Era la voluntad de _Anubis_, quien hacía que sus corazones colapsaran en la oscuridad, dejando un enorme vacío dentro de ellos.

Algunos eran atormentados por los recuerdos de sus amores que los rechazaron, otros por descubrimientos de pasado, otros por muertes de seres queridos, y otros por la impotencia y culpa hacia ellos mismos por hacer su trabajo. Cada uno de ellos sentía algo diferente, pero todos guiaban hacia un solo camino; la destrucción.

Pero entonces, una luz apareció en el centro de cada uno de ellos, en medio de sus mentes. Era un pequeño fragmento de luz que brillaba intensamente, desafiando a la oscuridad que los rodeaba. Cada uno de ellos, dentro de sus mentes, vieron este destello e inconcientemente alzaron sus manos, tratando de atrapar dicho objeto.

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _186-In Mother's Light-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman Zero 2)_

En medio de la oscuridad, del enorme pilar del _Awakening_, se elevaban once enormes columnas de luz, cada una de distintos colores, todas elevándose al cielo, rodeando una columna de luz celeste que se encontraba en el centro de la estación. La oscuridad que la rodeaba se dispersó de inmediato, no pudiendo hacer nada para enfrentarse en contra de la luz tan intensa que emanaba. Los pilares de luz comenzaron a desvanecerse luego de haber pasado el peligro de la oscuridad, dejando ver a quienes los habían provocado.

En el centro, Alan abrió los ojos lentamente, ambas orbes volviendo a ser azules, del mismo color de cuando usaba su armadura o estaba transformado. Con ellas, miró a su alrededor, viendo que las demás columnas de luz se disipaban, mostrando a sus compañeros de combate, quienes despertaron de esa pesadilla que tenían.

"Hemos despertado." Expresó X, mirando de nuevo sus manos. "Te debemos una, Alan."

"No… agradézcanle a Kristal, quien fue la que me despertó, antes de que su corazón fuera tomado por _Anubis_." Respondió el joven, mirándolos a todos. "Muchachos, sé que esto será difícil, pero debemos seguir adelante; no podemos dejar que Exus gane."

"Lo sabemos, y estamos de acuerdo." Respondió Tai, una mirada de seguridad en su rostro. "Todo lo nuestro está en juego. No podemos darnos por vencidos."

"Debemos enfrentarnos de nuevo a Exus, no importando que sea un dios, o lo que sea." Dijo Mimi. "¡Debemos ganar!"

"Quizás haya pocas posibilidades de vencerlo." Empezó Raichu.

"Vamos, todo estará bien." Respondió Dawn. "Siempre y cuando confiemos el uno en el otro."

"¡Por supuesto!" exclamó Ash, alzando su puño al cielo. "¡Debemos confiar en nosotros!"

"Si creemos en nosotros, no podremos perder." Dijo Lucy con seguridad. "Todos lo lograremos."

"Pero… falta alguien de nosotros." Dijo Rock. "Kristal fue atrapada por _Anubis_ en persona."

"¡Debemos rescatarla!" Exclamó Takato. "Ella es una de nosotros, quienes hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo… quizás no en cuerpo, pero si en espíritu."

"¡Vamos entonces!" exclamó Alan.

"No sé si les sea de ayuda…"

Todo el grupo volteó a ver a Zero quien, si bien parecía igual de serio, se notaba algo preocupado.

"Puedo verlo; ustedes tienen mucha luz en sus corazones." Expresó el _Hunter_ carmesí. "Yo, quien tengo oscuridad dentro de mi, ¿podré ayudarlos? No sé si sea una carga para ustedes."

"Zero, ¿Dudas de ti mismo?" preguntó X.

"Dudo en que si podré controlar mi oscuridad…"

"La luz y la oscuridad son parte de una misma moneda; no hay luz sin oscuridad, así como no hay oscuridad sin luz." Dijo Alan. "Eso me dijo _Master Raphael_, y creo que es cierto… no, sé que es cierto. No importa si tienes oscuridad en tu corazón; todos lo tenemos… es el como usamos esa oscuridad dentro de nosotros lo que importa."

Zero se quedó cayado, no sabiendo que decir, mirando a los demás héroes, quienes lo miraban intensamente, intentando convencerlo.

"Vamos, Zero; somos un equipo." Dijo Ash. "Y como tal, debemos estar juntos y luchar en equipo."

"Por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo con él." Expresó Tai. "Al fin dice algo que vale la pena."

"¡¿Quién te preguntó?!" cuestionó el _Pokemon Trainer_ con enfado.

"¡Dejen de pelearse los dos!" exclamó Dawn, igual de enfadada que Ash. "Ustedes se la pasan peleando a cada rato."

"Y aún así, dicen que los mejores amigos son los que se pelean a cada rato." Dijo Mimi, riéndose un poco.

Ash sólo miró a otro lado con cierto enfado, pero Tai sonrió un poco, sabiendo por experiencia propia que eso era cierto. El joven entrenador, también lo sabía, pero era algo testarudo como para aceptarlo. Lucy miró al _Hunter_ carmesí, sonriéndole un poco.

"Sé que hemos convivido muy poco tiempo, pero… sé que hay una conexión muy especial entre todos nosotros, algo que es muy difícil de explicar." Dijo la _Magic Knight_, llevando una mano a su pecho. "Es por eso… que yo creo en usted."

"Igual yo, hombre." Respondió Haru, apretando su puño izquierdo en señal de seguridad. "Sé de lo que eres capaz, y por eso creo en ti… todos lo hacemos."

"¿Por qué?¿Por qué están tan seguros?¿Como es que pueden confiar en mi?" preguntó Zero con incredulidad.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _205-Terra's Theme BBS- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep)_

Todo el grupo sonreía, sabiendo la respuesta a esa pregunta que había hecho su compañero.

"Eso es fácil." Respondió Alan, haciendo un movimiento con su brazo izquierdo, de tal modo que tocara y señalara con su pulgar el lugar donde se encuentra su corazón… algo que todos los demás también hicieron. "Porque nuestros corazones están conectados."

Zero miró con cierta sorpresa a los once _N-Warriors_ que estaban frente a él. Bajó un poco la cabeza, sonriendo un poco.

"La verdad, sigo sin confiar en mi mismo." Expresó el _Hunter_, soltando una leve sonrisa, esas que muestran seguridad en algo. "Pero, confiaré en ustedes, quienes confían en mi."

"¿Donde escuché esa frase antes?" cuestionó Tai.

"¿Un Anime?" preguntó Takato.

"Eso es lo de menos." Dijo X, sonriendo a su compañero. "Es bueno tenerte en el equipo, Zero."

"Pero aún nos falta alguien en el equipo." Respondió Zero, ya convencido de que debían continuar. "Nos falta una compañera."

"Kristal." Contestó Alan. "Amigos, rescatemos a Kristal, quien es una amiga muy importante. "

"Más para ti, Alan." Expresó Raichu con cierta malicia.

"Detalles, detalles… ¡Vamos todos!"

Todos los _N-Warriors_ asintieron, sintiendo que la luz emergía de sus corazones. Alan alzó la _Frozen Terra_ _Keyblade_, elevándola al cielo, reuniendo la luz de todos los presentes.

"¡Vamos todos!" exclamó el joven, su llave llena de luz. "¡Esta es la luz, que atravesará la oscuridad!"

Un nuevo pilar de luz emergió de la estación, elevándose al cielo, una vez más atravesando la oscuridad.

* * *

Exus miraba la esfera de energía oscura que estaba frente a él, donde todos los demás héroes, a excepción de Kristal, estaban siendo transformados en _Heartless_. Había salvado a la joven hechicera de ese destino cruel de ser soldados sin mente, ya que quería que fuera su reina en el nuevo dominio que conquistaría, que sería realidad en el momento que emerjan sus nuevos guerreros de la oscuridad. Con esos nuevos _Heartless_, Raviel, y varios _Guardianes_ capturados de la _Nova Alliance_, la balanza de poder se movería su favor de manera permanente, terminando así con su plan de miles de años para gobernar el _Nintenverse_ y sus galaxias cercanas, así como la _Vía Láctea_.

"Está cerca el momento." Expresó Exus, dándose la vuelta para caminar hacia el pilar central donde estaban los demás _Guardianes_ capturados. "Pronto, mi nuevo ejercito aparecerá, y seré el amo de todo. ¡Pronto yo-!"

Pero entonces, de la esfera oscura, un rayo de luz atravesó la superficie como si fuera un cascarón, haciendo un ruido casi imperceptible… uno que Exus escuchó de inmediato. El _Guardián_ oscuro se dio la vuelta, viendo de nuevo a la esfera oscura, notando el rayo de luz que emergía de uno de sus lados, con la superficie alrededor de la luz agrietándose como un cascarón.

"¿Luz?¿Pero como?" se preguntó con confusión.

De pronto, otro rayo de luz atravesó la esfera… y otro… y otro… y otro más.

Una luz interna estaba quebrando la esfera oscura, volviéndola más y más frágil, ante los ojos del Guardián oscuro.

"¿Pero qué-?" se cuestionó, antes de que la esfera oscura estallara en pedazos, iluminando todo el lugar. Abrió los ojos luego de que la luz disminuyera, mirando lo que había emergido de su interior. "¿¡Ustedes!?"

Los doce _N-Warriors_, todos ellos hincados, habían vuelto a la normalidad, sin rastro de la oscuridad que los había rodeado, y claro, sin ningún rasgo de _Heartless_. Los doce se pusieron de pie y, aún con sus armaduras rotas, así como sus armas, miraron al _Guardián _oscuro con decisión, colocándose en guardia.

"¡Exus!¡Ni creas que te saldrás con la tuya!" exclamó Alan, frente a los doce _N-Warriors_, mirando al señor oscuro firmemente.

El combate final continuaba, los héroes seguían con la esperanza de ganar, y Tai sólo tenía un pensamiento en mente.

'_¡Woa!¿Dejavu?'_

**Fin del Capitulo 78

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. ¿Qué?¿No seguimos nosotros?¡Oh vamos!¡Quiero ver esta batalla épica!

**X****:** Parece que algo ocurre en el _Nintenverse_… de nuevo…

**Alan: **Rayos… ¡oh si! No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**Héroes del Nintenverse, PT 10.**_

**Raichu:** ¿Cuantos _Héroes del Nintenverse _llevamos?

**Mimi:** Diez, ¿Qué no lees?

**Raichu: **Estaba distraído en otra cosa…

**Mimi: **¡Deja de verme el pecho!

**Haru: **Oh cielos…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** bueno gente, un capítulo más. Ojalá haya sido de su agrado. Ahora, volvemos con los del Nintenverse, pero sólo será por un caítulo, antes de volver..._

_Ahora, eso si, como dije anteriormente, el siguiente Domingo no actualizaré, no solo para separar un poco el Fic de lo que llevo escrito, sino también porque el sigueinte Sabado entro en finales de mi nueva escuela, por lo que tengo que estudiar. Lo bueno es que estas vacaciones me ayudaron a avanzarle, por lo que el fic no será atrasado más tiempo. Bueno, es todo, nos vemos dentro de dos semanas..._

_Sobres... y dejen reviews, gente ¬¬ XD  
_

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	80. Cap 79: Héroes del Nintenverse, pt 10

_**19/ABR/2010**_

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

Alan, quien había despertado de la oscuridad que lo mantenía atrapado, gracias a la luz de Kristal que alcanzó a salvarlo, se encontró con los demás guerreros, quienes parecían también atrapados por esta oscuridad. Luego de ver lo que ellos tenían, el joven decidió salvarlos al arriesgar su vida, al tener que abrir su corazón y separar algunos eslabones de su memoria; si lo hacía mal, podría quedar en estado vegetal. Afortunadamente, el joven lo hizo bien y sus demás aliados lograron salir de la oscuridad. Ahora, preparados para la batalla, aparecieron frente a Exus, emergiendo de la oscuridad que él usó para encerrarlos. ¿Podrán los trece guerreros enfrentarse a un dios y vencerlo?

Quien sabe, porque por ahora iremos al _Nintenverse_…

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 79: Héroes del Nintenverse, pt 10._**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _28-Pandemonium, The Castle Frozen- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX)_

_**-Galaxia: Nintenverse-**_

_-Planeta: Tierra 024; Shirok-_

_Shirok_, el mundo natal de Aome Higurashi, la chica que viajó al pasado por medio de un pozo cerca de su casa… había sucumbido ante la fuerza invasora de _Anubis_. A diferencia de su ahora mundo gemelo, _Shirak_, el mundo de Inuyasha, el planeta había quedado reducido a cenizas, con grandes extensiones de tierra ardiendo en llamas, en especial los grandes bosques en cada uno de los continentes; pasarían años antes de que ese mundo recuperara su sistema ambiental. Cabía de más decir que la mayoría de las ciudades habían sido reducidas a escombros, restos de la grandiosa civilización humana, que, al menos en ese planeta, estaban al borde de la extinción.

En el continente Africano de _Shirok_, a las afueras de una ciudad de tamaño mediano, se encontraba una cueva de gran tamaño, un perfecto lugar para esconderse… de no ser porque esa cueva era de difícil acceso. En su interior, en lo más profundo de esta, una persona se encontraba recargada en la pared de roca, respirando de forma placentera, descansando sin que nadie lo despertara.

Claro, eso cambió cuando unas piedras pequeñas comenzaron a caer en su cabeza, amenazando con que otra de gran tamaño hiciera lo mismo. El sujeto abrió sus ojos marrones lentamente, acostumbrándose a la luz, o ausencia de esta, que había en la cueva. Se veía algo somnoliento y rápidamente bostezó, estirando sus brazos y piernas. Pero en ese momento, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, saltando al frente antes de que una roca unas dos veces más grande que él le cayera en la cabeza. El joven, de unos veinte años de edad aproximadamente, miró a la enorme roca que ahora estaba frente a él.

"Estuvo cerca." Respondió el joven, antes de mirar sus manos. "¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?¿Días, meses, años?"

Llevó su mano derecha a su cabeza, tratando de calmar el dolor que sentía al intentar recordar su pasado. Lo primero que recordó era su nombre; Keifer Wingenhof, un habitante de Alemania. Apenas al recordar eso, varias imágenes vinieron a su mente: su familia, la guerra, la muerte de su familia, su transformación, el combate contra un hechicero Africano, el largo sueño. Al final, recordó todo lo de su vida, sabiendo quien era y de donde venía.

Pero entonces, escuchó un ruido extraño, una explosión a lo lejos y la tierra moviéndose un poco, haciendo que algo de polvo y piedras pequeñas cayeran del techo.

"¿Qué sucede?" se preguntó, mirando a todos lados, viendo con detenimiento cada detalle de la cueva, a pesar de la falta de luz, algo sencillo para él… después de todo, él era un _Vampiro_, una criatura de la noche.

Una nueva explosión se sintió en la cueva, pero sabía por el sonido que no estaban atacando la cueva directamente, sino un lugar algo retirado. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el muchacho, de cabello negro, se dirigió al exterior de la cueva, queriendo ve que era lo que pasaba.

Luego de unos pocos minutos, Keifer salió de la cueva, dándose cuenta de que en el exterior era de noche, y que parecía acababa de caer, dejando todo en oscuridad. Miró a todos lados, no viendo nada que le llamara la atención… hasta que, mirando hacia un lado, pudo ver una gran ciudad a lo lejos, como a unos cinco kilómetros de distancia.

"Que ciudad tan grande." Comentó para si mismo. "No recuerdo que la ciudad fuera así de grande cuando entré a la cueva por primera vez. ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?"

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que la ciudad estaba en llamas, consumiéndose lentamente por el intenso calor que estas emitían.

"¿Qué sucede?¿Es otra guerra?¿Acaso siguen peleando por tonterías?" Se preguntó, apretando los puños con fuerza. "Será mejor ir a investigar."

A diferencia de otros _Vampiros_, él no podía transformarse en murciélago y volar, pero si tenía una súper velocidad que otros envidiarían. Queriendo saber que es lo que estaba pasando en la ciudad, Keifer comenzó a correr a gran velocidad, dirigiéndose hacia la ciudad en llamas que estaba al frente.

Unos minutos después, Keifer llegó a la ciudad, en especial a una zona que parecía haber sido atacada violentamente. Miró las construcciones que aún permanecían de pie, y notó claramente que el estilo de construcción era muy diferente al que antes había visto. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado dormido? Según recordaba, fue en 1960 cuando luchó contra un hechicero poderoso y tuvo que dormir por un tiempo. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? No había forma de saberlo, pero suponía que fueron unas cuantas décadas.

Pero todos esos pensamientos cesaron cuando, al dar la vuelta a una esquina, vio los cadáveres de cientos de civiles que hace unas horas estaban paseando por esa ciudad tranquilamente. Al ver los cuerpos de esas personas, a su mente vinieron varios recuerdos del pasado; su vida alegre, tranquila, siendo arrebatada por la guerra, la muerte de muchos de sus seres queridos, su transformación y lo que esto llevó después. Estas imágenes, y el ver que la historia se repetía, hacían que su sangre hirviera.

"¡Aquí hay otro!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _199-Shikkoku no Juujika- _(**Soundtrack: **_Fate Stay Night Animation)_

Keifer alzó la vista, solo para ver como un sujeto, con una extraña armadura gris, aparecía en una esquina, llamando la atención de otros de sus compañeros, quienes se colocaron en formación y apuntaron al joven con sus _Staff Weapons._

"¡Mátenlo, en nombre de nuestro señor _Anubis_!"

Los _Snake Soldiers_ abrieron fuego en contra de Keifer, quien rápidamente sacó su espada de un estuche que tenía en su espalda y comenzó a bloquear los disparos de energía que venían hacia él con gran agilidad. Los soldados se sorprendieron un poco, pero continuaron con su ataque, más de ellos llegando al lugar y atacando al extraño, no solo con sus _Staff Weapons_, sino con sus mancuernas con ametralladoras que tenían en sus muñecas. Keifer bloqueaba estos disparos, pero entonces, sintió que uno rozó su hombro izquierdo, algo que lo alertó de inmediato.

'_¡Rayos! Tanto tiempo dormido me ha dejado debilitado. Siento que mis poderes han disminuido después de emplearlos al correr hacia aquí. Necesito recargarme de alguna forma.'_

Viendo que le era más complicado el bloquear los disparos con cada segundo que pasaba, Keifer salió corriendo de ahí, dirigiéndose a un callejón que estaba cerca, saltando, esquivando y bloqueando con su espada los disparos de sus enemigos, llegando al callejón antes de ser alcanzado por un disparo de energía más grande que lo normal.

El _Vampiro_ respiró con dificultad, sentía que el faltaba el aire y que sus poderes se iban debilitando más y más. Tenía que hallar una forma de recuperarse… y rápido.

Entonces, logró escuchar el sonido de una respiración bastante ruidosa. Al concentrarse, logró ver que en ese callejón había tres figuras; un hombre y dos mujeres, con una de ellas siendo una pequeña niña. Pero las dos mujeres estaban tendidas en el suelo del callejón, inmóviles y con varias heridas en sus cuerpos, producidas, al parecer, por impactos de energía. El hombre que estaba con ellas se encontraba recargado en la pared, respirando con dificultad, con heridas en su cuerpo, similares a las de las mujeres, quizás habiendo sido atacado de la misma forma. Keifer caminó hacia el sujeto, quien no alzó la mirada para verlo, ya que estaba concentrado en los cuerpos de las dos mujeres… y parecía que lloraba.

"Eso malditos…" expresó el sujeto, sin alzar la mirada para ver a Keifer. "Esos malditos mataron a mi esposa e hija… frente a mis ojos, y me dejaron vivir lo suficiente como para seguir viéndolas mientras muero lentamente. No me mataron rápido, solo para dejarme morir lentamente y torturarme con esta visión… esos-" Fue entonces, cuando alzó la mirada, que vio al joven que estaba frente a él… y la espada que sujetaba en su mano derecha. "¿Eres un guerrero?" cuestionó, sólo recibiendo una mirada algo fría. "Por favor, acaba con esos soldados con armadura. No hemos hecho nada malo, y ellos llegaron y acabaron con todos, incluyendo a mi familia. Por favor, mátalos… ya que no puedo hacer nada en estas condiciones."

Keifer se le quedó viendo un momento, su mirada no cambiando en lo absoluto.

"Vas a morir, ¿No?" cuestionó al hombre herido, quien sólo soltó una leve risa.

"Ya lo he aceptado." Respondió el hombre, tosiendo un poco de sangre. "Ahora que lo he perdido todo, no tengo razón para vivir. No pude hacer nada por proteger a mi familia… todo ha sido en vano, incluyendo mi muerte."

"No… no lo será." Respondió Keifer, caminando hacia el sujeto. "Tu muerte no será en vano." Llegó hasta el hombre y se arrodilló, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. "De eso me encargaré yo…"

"¿Qué estás dicien-?" cuestionó el hombre, antes de darse cuenta de que, cuando Keifer abrió la boca un poco, podía notar un par de colmillos bastante afilados. "¡Tu eres un-¡"

De pronto, el joven se acercó al hombre moribundo y le mordió el cuello, justo en una de las venas principales que había en la zona. El hombre abrió los ojos completamente, sintiendo un dolor punzante en el cuello… pero poco a poco fue disminuyendo, incluyendo todo dolor que sentía en su cuerpo; de hecho, sentía que todo su cuerpo se adormecía lentamente, antes de cerrar los ojos y perder la conciencia.

Luego de unos momentos, Keifer se puso de pie, limpiándose un poco la sangre que tenía en la boca. Ahora, sentía que sus fuerzas se recuperaban rápidamente, regresando a la que tenía en el pasado. Miró una última vez al hombre, quien había dejado de moverse para siempre.

"Tu muerte no será en vano; gracias a tu sangre, tendré la fuerza para atacar a esos soldados. Me ayudarás a castigar a los que han hecho esto." Dijo, antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a salir del callejón. "Nadie debe morir así otra vez… no gente que sea inocente."

Afuera, los soldados se acercaron al callejón, esperando encontrar al desconocido corriendo de ellos para escapar, dándoles la oportunidad de atacarlo por la espalda.

Pero, lo que no se esperaron fue que él corría en dirección opuesta a la que creían… y fue lo último que vieron antes de sucumbir ante la espada del _Vampiro_. La caída de los cuerpos de los _Snake Soldiers_ llamó la atención de los demás soldados, quienes, al ver que sus compañeros habían caído y que la espada de ese humano, según ellos, estaba bañada de sangre, se acercaron hacia él, rodeándolo y evitando cualquier escape.

"¡No te muevas!" exclamó uno de los _Snake Soldiers_, mientras todos apuntaban con sus armas al sujeto. "¿Quién eres?" cuestionó, pero el sujeto no respondió a sus preguntas. "Si no planeas decirnos, ¡te mataremos!¡En nombre de nuestro señor _Anubis_!"

"¿Es ese _Anubis_ el que les ordenó matar a gente inocente?" cuestionó Keifer, sumamente enfadado. "¡Entonces iré por su cabeza!"

"¡Blasfemo!¿Te atreves a desafiar a un dios?¡Te ahorraremos el destino cruel de enfrentarte a un dios y te mandaremos al reino de la muerte!¡Todos, abran fuego!"

Y así, comenzó el combate…

Todos los _Snake Soldiers_ dispararon en contra del sujeto, cuidadosos de que sus disparos no lastimaran a un compañero del lado opuesto del círculo que formaron a su alrededor. Pero no deberían preocuparse por eso. En respuesta, Keifer usó su velocidad sobrehumana para acortar la distancia con el soldado que estaba más cercano a él, evitando sus disparos y cortándolo con su espada. Rápidamente saltó hacia atrás, evitando los disparos que dieron de lleno en el enemigo que acababa de cortar, mientras él hacía unos movimientos en el aire y caía a tierra, lanzándose contra otro cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo.

Keifer se movió a gran velocidad, usando su espada para cortar a los soldados, cuyas armaduras avanzadas parecían no oponer resistencia ante los poderes oscuros de la espada. El _Vampiro_ seguía cortando a todos los _Snake Soldiers_ que veía, mirando que, cerca de ahí, había otro grupo de ellos que se preparaban para atacarlo… y no les daría esa oportunidad. Corrió hacia ellos, levantando su espada y dando un fuerte corte con esta, queriendo así matar a los soldados, cuando…

-_CLANK!_-

De pronto, un sujeto apareció justo frente a él, usando una espada japonesa larga para bloquear el corte de su propia espada, la fricción entre los metales hacía que pequeñas chispas se formaran en el punto de contacto.

"Vaya, vaya, creo que tenemos a alguien interesante aquí." Comentó el recién llegado, sonriendo con cierta arrogancia.

"¿Quién eres tu?" preguntó el _Vampiro_ con enfado.

"Soy uno de los _First Primes_ del _Pharaohn_ Apep; me llamo Brak-un."

"¿_First Primes_?"

"Así es; se podría decir que soy el líder de esta invasión."

"Entonces, ¿es por ti que tantos han muerto?"

"Exacto."

"Entonces, si te mato, esto acabará, ¿No?"

"Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo… ¿podrás lograrlo?"

"Lo haré."

Los dos oponentes se miraron fijamente, saltando hacia atrás un poco, solo para lanzarse de nuevo el uno contra el otro, queriendo ver quien era más fuerte.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _011-Town Shop- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack// G.U)_

_-Planeta: Tierra 381; Heritage-_

Un mundo humano como cualquiera, con el mismo nivel tecnológico que el mundo de Alan en _La_ _Vía Láctea_. Casi todo era igual, con algunas variables entre ambas civilizaciones, diseño de construcciones algo parecidas y algunos productos muy parecidos, incluyendo algunos nombres de países y sus límites territoriales. Pero, a diferencia de _LaTierra_, _Heritage_ tiene una historia de seres humanos con capacidades para realizar distintos tipos de magias, brujería, alquimia y demás cosas, mucho más que los rumores que corren en la civilización del mundo de Alan.

Era un día normal, común y corriente, un poco nublado por una lluvia que parecía aproximarse a una ciudad de tamaño mediano llamada _La Rioja_, capital de la provincia de _La Rioja_,_ Argentina_. Un joven caminaba hacia su escuela, tomándose su tiempo para ver sus alrededores. Este joven tenía diecisiete años de edad, tenía cabello negro y ojos del mismo color. Vestía una ramera con rayas color verde y azul, unos pantalones azules y tenis blancos. Aparte, tenía una gorra verde con un tono de gris, con una 'S' en el frente. Este joven seguía caminando hacia su escuela, ahora algo pensativo, habiendo recordado algo al pasar por una tienda de revistas y ver que, en la portada de una de las que exhibían, aparecía un hechicero de la serie de juego de cartas _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

'_De nuevo ese sueño…'_ pensó con cierta incertidumbre. _'¿Qué es lo que significará?'_

Durante los últimos días, ese joven había estado teniendo un sueño extraño, uno donde al parecer él es instruido por tres maestros que le enseñan el arte del combate cuerpo a cuerpo, el uso de magias y, lo más extraño, el como usar una espada con forma de llave; una _Keyblade_, ya que reconocía esa forma por el juego de _Kingdom Hearts_, que al parecer era algo popular por ese lugar. Al principio, pensó que tenía ese sueño solo porque deseaba poder tener una llave de esas y el poder pelear contra la oscuridad ( De hecho, ya había dibujado su propia_ Keyblade_ para una historia que planeaba escribir ), pero cuando ese mismo sueño se repetía una y otra vez durante un mes, sabía que algo estaba pasando. No sabía que era, pero sentía una extraña ansiedad.

'_¡Por qué tengo esos sueños tan extraños?¿Será que mis ansias por ser uno de los héroes de las llaves se me subió a la cabeza?... no, siento que es diferente. ¿Pero de q-?'_

"¡Santy!"

De pronto, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al escuchar esa voz, ni sabiendo si era uno bueno o malo. Solo había alguien que le decía 'Santy' en lugar de Santiago, su nombre, y por eso se puso algo nervioso. Al darse la vuelta, vio que una chica, más o menos de su misma edad y bastante bonita, se acercaba a él rápidamente, causando que él se sintiera algo más nervioso.

"D-Diana." Expresó él, viéndola de frente.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Se te hará tarde para la escuela." Comentó ella con confusión.

"¿Eh?" preguntó, mirando el reloj de su mano izquierda, sobre saltándose al ver la hora que era. "¡Wow!¿Tan tarde es?"_'¿Me quedé tanto tiempo sumido en mis pensamientos?'_

"¿Qué esperas?¡Vamos, o no alcanzamos el camión!"

"Oh, si, vamos."

Los dos corrieron hacia la parada del camión, que estaba a media cuadra del lugar. Apenas llegaron ahí, el camión que ellos tomaban llegó, por lo que pudieron subirse a él y pagar su pasaje, para que los dejara cerca de su destino. El joven, Santiago, sonrió, no sólo porque logró subirse al camión, sino porque estaba con su compañera de clases, Diana… una chica de la cual él estaba enamorado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero que nunca se atrevió a decírselo… y a como iban las cosas, quizás no se lo diría en un futuro cercano… a menos que algo ocurra.

-

Dos horas después, a mitad del segundo periodo de clases, Santiago, sin su gorra puesta, miraba por la ventana, aburrido de la clase de ese momento, ya había hecho algunos garabatos en su libreta, incluyendo el de la _Keyblade_ que quería portar si es que él fuera un personaje de Anime. Todo parecía normal; en la mañana, sus amigos se habían burlado, sanamente claro, de él, comentando de su inhabilidad de poder decirle a la chica que le gusta lo que sentía, incluso dándole consejos de que hacer para llamar su atención… y avisos para que lo hiciera rápido, ya que otros estaban interesados en ella. Por su parte, Diana, la joven que a él le gustaba, estaba en otro salón, puesto que no llevaban clases juntos en esa hora. Por el momento, parecía que el día sería normal…

… hasta que unas sirenas comenzaron a sonar.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _165-Hospital Battle- _(**Soundtrack: **_Gears of Wars 2)_

No sólo él, sino todo el grupo, miró al exterior, confundidos por ese sonido. Parecía provenir del exterior de la escuela, puesto que se escuchaba algo lejos. Ninguno sabía que era lo que significaba… a excepción del profesor, una persona de mayor edad, quien había vivido en una época de guerras y que sabía que ese sonido solo significaba una cosa; algo estaba por pasar en la ciudad.

"Muchachos, escóndanse bajo sus asientos." Dijo el maestro, haciendo que los demás lo miraran con confusión. "Vamos, resguárdense debajo de sus-"

-_KABOOM!-_

La poderosa y repentina explosión hizo que todos se agacharan y se escondieran debajo de sus bancos… todos menos Santiago, quien miró por la ventana para ver que estaba pasando. Gracias a que la escuela estaba en una colina relativamente alta del resto de la ciudad, y que él estaba en ese momento en el último piso, podía ver casi toda la ciudad desde ahí… y lo que vio, lo dejó aterrado.

Varias esferas de energía estaban descendiendo del cielo, atravesando la gruesa capa de nubes que estaba sobre la ciudad, e impactando en la superficie, haciendo estallar las construcciones donde chocaba. Al ver que Santiago estaba horrorizado por lo que pasaba afuera, los demás alumnos decidieron ver que era lo que pasaba, terminando con la misma reacción de su compañero de clases.

Apenas alguien iba a decir algo, un maestro entró rápido al salón de clases, asustando a todos los presentes.

"¡Evacuen el edificio!" exclamó el maestro. "¡Estamos en guerra!"

"¿En guerra?" cuestionó el maestro del salón, el de segunda hora, mientras que los alumnos murmuraban. "¿Con quien?"

"¡Extraterrestres!"

"¿Qué?¿Que está diciendo?"

"¡Es cierto!¡Extraterrestres llegaron y empezaron a atacar!¡_Buenos Aires_ ya no existe!"

"¡¿Que?!" preguntó, pero otra explosión, esta vez más cerca, asustó a todos.

"¡Evacuen el edificio!" gritó el maestro que había llegado, saliendo del salón y avisando a otros. El profesor de esa hora miró a sus estudiantes, quienes estaban aterrados.

"¡Escuchen todos! Debemos mantenernos calmados. Vamos a los refugios."

"¡Pero debo ir con mi familia!" exclamaron algunos alumnos.

Pero el profesor no terminó de hablar, ya que algo sacudió la escuela con fuerza, como si algo se hubiera estrellado en el techo y lo hubiera atravesado. Estaban por salir, cuando escucharon algo que parecía extraño; un sonido de lo que precian ser disparos pero apagados… y varios gritos de agonía.

Y entonces, el caos…

Todos los estudiantes comenzaron a correr por sus vidas, saliendo del salón, encontrándose con que otros estudiantes de otros salones hicieron lo mismo, por lo que los pasillos rápidamente se llenaron de gente, sumando esto al caos que había en el lugar.

Santiago, quien se quedó casi al último, salió del salón y decidió ir en otra dirección, sabiendo de una salida poco usada, aunque sabía que otros también debían conocerla. Al bajar al segundo piso, el sonido de disparos apagados comenzó a hacerse más notorio, indicándole que estaban muy cerca. Entonces, al dar la vuelta en un pasillo, logró ver los cuerpos de varios estudiantes y maestros, regados en el suelo, con heridas de quemaduras en varias partes de sus cuerpos.

Se quedó ahí, mirando los restos de algunos compañeros de escuela y maestros, no sabiendo que hacer. Todo estaba ocurriendo muy rápido, tanto que empezó a dolerle la cabeza… pero un grito lo despertó. Mirando hacia el frente, decidió correr para ver que era lo que estaba pasando, tomando un tuvo de metal que estaba en el suelo, restos del techo que estaba destruido. Al dar vuelta en una esquina, vio a un soldado, con una armadura extraña, apuntando con una especie de bastón tecnológico, que emanaba energía de una punta, hacia un compañero de clase de él. Pero quedó horrorizado al darse cuenta que este compañero era en realidad una compañera… y que se trataba de Diana.

Sin perder tiempo, Santiago corrió hacia el soldado, quien estaba de espaldas a él y, con el tubo de metal, le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, mandándolo al suelo. El joven continuó golpeándolo varias veces, hasta que pensó que había sido suficiente.

"¿Santy?" preguntó la chica, confundida por lo que había pasado.

"¿Estás bien?" cuestionó él, respirando con dificultad.

"S-si, gracias."

"Aún no me agradezcas; hay que salir de aquí cuanto antes." Dijo, mirando a todos lados, escuchando algunos pasos que se acercaban a ellos. "Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder."

Tomándola de la mano, el joven guió a su amiga por un pasillo cercano, escapando del lugar, no viendo que el _Snake Soldier_, al que él había golpeado varias veces, se ponía de pie, frotándose la cabeza un poco, tomando su arma y empezar a perseguirlos.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _144-Autozam - Voice from Darkness- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth)_

_-Planeta: Cefíro-_

Varios refugiados de otros mundos estaban entrando al castillo de cristal de _Céfiro_, sirviendo como un refugio para aquellos cuyos mundos habían sido asediados por las fuerzas de _Anubis_. Algunos _Zodiacs Battlecruisers_ estaban sobrevolando el planeta, preparándose para cualquier emergencia. Aparte de eso, había tres criaturas flotando entre los _Zodiacs_ y, si bien no eran tan grandes como estos, eran impresionantes, ya que parecían estar hechos de energía y datos. Una de ellas estaba en medio de la flota de _Novaterra_, mientras que las otras dos parecían estar ascendiendo, saliendo del planeta para reunirse con la primera.

Dentro de una de estas criaturas, la que estaba en medio de la flota, un joven de cabello celeste y de ropas anaranjadas miraba a todos lados, inspeccionando cada rincón de lo que alcanzaba a ver. Estaba tan concentrado, que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien rodeó su cuello con un brazo, dejándolo colgado por el otro lado.

"¡Oye, Kite!¿Que pasa?¿Sorprendido de verme?"

Kite, uno de los _Epitaph Users_ de la extinta galaxia _Hack_, se encontraba dentro de su _Avatar_, _Azure Flame God_, y miraba al que estaba a lado de él; uno de los _Epitaph Users_ principales.

"Kuhn." Expresó el joven, viendo al _Epitaph User_ a su lado, dentro de su _Avatar_, _Magus_.

"¿Por qué tan serio, hombre? Mira que no lograste detectarnos."

"¿Detectarlos?" cuestionó él, mirando que, detrás de Kuhn, estaba otro _Avatar_. "Oh, Endrance."

"Te vez algo distraído, Kite." Dijo Endrance, dentro de su _Avatar_, _Macha_. "¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

"Nada, sólo me estoy concentrando."

"¿En que?" cuestionó Kuhn. "No veo enemigos todavía."

"Por ahora."

"Vamos, hombre, anímate un poco. Sé que es nuestra obligación defender este planeta, pero no hay porqué ponerse tan tensos cuando aún no hay razones."

"_¿Deberías hablar así, Kuhn?__" _Expresó alguien hacia las mentes de los tres _Epitaph Users_, aunque no era por telepatía… sino por algo parecido a un correo de voz.

"Oh, hola, Pi."

-

Dentro de las montañas de _Céfiro_, estaba el lugar secreto de los _Epitaph Users_, _The Serpent of Lore_, monitoreando cada lugar del planeta y a su alrededor. En el lugar, estaba Pi, tecleando varios comandos en una pantalla de luz flotante.

"Tampoco hay que relajarse demasiado, Kuhn." Expresó la voluptuosa dama. "No vas as a distraerte de la misión."

"_Ya sé, ya sé, pero no es para que me regañes."_

"¿Quién te está regañando?"

A lado de ella, estaba otro hombre; Yata, _the Macabre Dancer_ y el Administrador de _The Serpent of Lore_. Él estaba mirando varios monitores, tratando de analizar los datos que veía, escuchando aún así la conversación que tenían los otros dos _Epitaph Users_.

"Bueno, ya basta." Expresó Pi con cierto enfado. "Mejor continúa revisando la zona."

"_Oh, que carácter."_ Respondió Kuhn con cierto miedo.

"Concéntrense." Dijo Yata con seriedad. "Empiezo a notar algo extraño."

"¿Extraño?" cuestionó Pi.

"Si… estén atentos."

-

En la superficie, el príncipe Paris y el joven hechicero Ascot estaban guiando a los refugiados hacia el castillo, siguiendo un camino mágico creado por el mismo Guru Clef. Los vientos estaban muy fuertes desde las últimas horas, y al parecer no tenían pensado en disminuir.

"¡Vamos, no se detengan!" exclamó Paris, haciendo movimientos con sus manos para llamar la atención de las personas. "¡Aún quedan muchos!¡Sigan avanzando!"

"Oye, Paris, ¿Cómo crees que esté el castillo?" cuestionó el hechicero de cabello castaño.

"Muy lleno, Ascot, muy lleno." Respondió, viendo el palacio de cristal. "Ya han llegado como unos dos millones de refugiados. No creo que el castillo pueda soportar más gente sin que estén todos incómodos. Sé que el castillo podría soportar aún más gente, pero no habría espacio para andar libremente por ahí."

"Tienes razón."

"¡Paris, Ascot!" Exclamó una tercera persona, alguien a quien los dos mencionados reconocían fácilmente, caminando hacia ellos.

"Maestro Clef." Expresó Ascot, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. "¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Debería estar en el castillo buscando a más sobrevivientes de _Céfiro_."

"Ya he buscado en todo el planeta, pero no encuentro ya a más personas." Respondió el mago, quien aún estaba bajo los efectos del _Super Mushroom_ que Mario le dio, por lo que seguía siendo alguien alto. "Ya no hay nadie afuera del castillo."

"Me alegro." Dijo Paris. "Pero, Maestro Clef, ¿Qué hace aquí entonces?"

"Vengo a ver como es que les va en esto."

"Bueno, no es mucho, sólo es de guiar a los refugiados, es todo."

"Entiendo, entonces solo-"

_-Flash!-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _153-Esper Battle- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy XII)_

De pronto, Guru Clef se quedó callado, sus ojos mostrando una concentración que solo se veía en él en una situación; cuando los problemas estaban cerca.

"Maestro Clef, ¿Qué ocurre?" cuestionó Ascot al ver al hechicero mayor muy callado.

Clef sabía lo que estaba pasando.

-

Las alarmas en _The Serpent of Lore_ estaban sonando, indicando que algo estaba ocurriendo… algo muy malo.

"¡Señor Yata!" exclamó Pi. "¡Detecto anomalías en el espacio!"

"Ya veo…" expresó el administrador del lugar, todas las pantallas que estaban frente a él estaban ahora mostrando unas imágenes del espacio. "Es hora…"

-

"Ya están aquí." Dijo Clef, mirando hacia el cielo, sujetando su báculo con fuerza. "El enemigo…"

-

En el espacio, varios portales al _Hyperspace _se abrieron, dejando salir una docena de _Ha'taks Motherships_ de la flota de _Anubis_, quienes rápidamente se acercaron al planeta, abriendo fuego contra las naves de _Novaterra_.

"¡Han llegado!" exclamó Kite, mirando con decisión a las naves que se acercaban y disparaban contra ellos.

"Al parecer la fiesta empezó antes de lo que planeaba." Dijo Kuhn. "Oh bueno."

"Vamos, evitemos que pongan un dedo encima de _Céfiro_." Expresó Endrance, su tono de voz denotaba mucha tranquilidad.

"¡Vamos todos!" gritó Kite, rápidamente impulsándose hacia las naves enemigas, los otros _Avatars _siguiéndolo de cerca.

El combate espacial dio inicio. Apenas aparecieron, los _Ha'taks_ abrieron fuego contra los _Zodiacs_, quienes respondieron al ataque casi de inmediato. Los disparos iban y venían, ambas flotas desplegaron a sus aviones de caza, mientras ellas se acomodaban y disparaban hacia el enemigo. Los disparos de energía dieron de lleno contra los escudos de ambos tipos de naves, mientras se iban acercando más y más las unas a las otras.

Varios disparos de los _Ha'taks_ dieron en los escudos de los _Zodiacs_, pero otros fallaron en sus objetivos y se dirigieron al planeta, amenazando a sus habitantes.

En la superficie, los refugiados continuaban dirigiéndose al castillo, cuando de pronto algunas esferas de plasma penetraron la atmosfera e impactaban en la tierra, muchos muy lejos de ahí, otros algo cerca. Al ver lo que pasaba, las personas comenzaron a correr, el pánico los había dominado, dirigiéndose hacia el castillo para escapar de esta amenaza.

Entonces, una esfera de energía penetró las nubes, dirigiéndose directamente hacia las personas que corrían, amenazando con matarlos a todos cuando impactara, pero…

"_¡CRESTA!_"

Un escudo mágico se formó sobre una sección del camino por donde iban las personas, bloqueando el disparo de energía, causando una pequeña explosión que hizo sacudir la tierra por unos momentos, asustando a todos los refugiados, quienes miraron con confusión a su alrededor.

En una saliente de roca cerca de ahí, se encontraban los tres _Cefirians_, con Clef al frente, su báculo extendió en dirección hacia las personas, brillando un poco luego de haber realizado un hechizo.

"Lo logró a tiempo, Maestro Clef. Por algo es el mejor hechicero de _Céfiro_." Expresó Paris, con una mano sobre sus ojos, mirando a los restos de energía que dejó el disparo en el aire, a unos doscientos metros de ahí.

"Lo logré apenas." Respondió Clef, bajando su báculo. "Debemos llevar a estas personas hacia los refugios especiales debajo del castillo."

"Me adelantaré para avisarle a Ráfaga y decirle a donde." Dijo Ascot, extendiendo su mano izquierda y creando un círculo mágico frente a él. "¡A mi, criatura!" Exclamó, haciendo aparecer una bestia con forma de Grifón, la cual montó para dirigirse al castillo.

"Debemos regresar también." Dijo Paris.

"Adelántate, yo me quedaré aquí." Respondió Clef. "Debo cuidar a los refugiados. Regresaré pronto."

Pero, antes de que Paris diera un paso, un sonido llamó su atención. Al alzar la cabeza, notó que una pequeña nave decencia de entre las nubes, posándose a varios cientos de metros del lugar. Los dos _Cefirians_ miraron con atención, dándose cuenta de que, al abrirse, soldados de _Anubis_ descendieron de ella, mirando a todos lados y dirigiéndose hacia los refugiados.

"¡Maldición!¡Llegaron hasta acá!" exclamó el príncipe de _Céfiro_.

"¡Ve y avisa a Ráfaga y a los soldados!¡Que se preparen para el combate!" Exclamó el hechicero.

"Si, Guru Clef."

Paris se fue corriendo, dirigiéndose hacia el castillo que estaba a algunos kilómetros de ahí, montando una criatura que usaba para transportarse. Clef, por su lado, miró a los soldados, quienes se dirigían hacia los refugiados, no dándose cuenta de su presencia. El hechicero alzó sus brazos, concentrándose en su poder mágico, que se hizo visible a su alrededor. Las nubes comenzaron a tornarse oscuras,, relámpagos zigzagueando entre ellas.

"¡Relámpagos!"

Como dijo el hechicero, varios relámpagos descendieron de los cielos e impactaron en los _Snake Soldiers_, deteniendo así su marcha, para siempre. Los relámpagos impactaban con fuerza el suelo donde estaban los soldados, antes de impactar de lleno en la nave que los había transportado, haciéndola estallar. Al ver que su trabajo había terminado, Clef bajó los brazos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, relajándose un poco.

Eso fue, claro, antes de escuchar un raro ruido y darse cuenta de que otras tres naves de tropas descendían de entre las nubes y se acercaban a él.

"Protegeré a _Céfiro_… cueste lo que cueste." Expresó el mago para si mismo, dándose cuenta de que no sería la última vez que tuviera que usar su magia contra alienígenas.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _201-The Expanding Empire- _(**Soundtrack: **_Sins of a Solar Empire)_

Un _X-Raptor_, uno de los nuevos cazas del planeta _Replira_, estaba siguiendo de cerca de un _Death Glider_, un caza de la fuerza invasora de _Anubis_, disparándole desde atrás con sus cañones de energía, pero el caza enemigo evitaba todos los disparos. El _Death Glider_ hizo unas maniobras evasivas, dirigiéndose hacia la _Galactica_, la primera nave de batalla de _Replira_, para evitar a su perseguidor, pero este le seguía de cerca. Ambas naves viajaban muy cerca del casco de la enorme nave, recorriendo todo su largo, mientras que el _X-Raptor_ continuaba disparando al avión enemigo, quien se escapaba de los disparos. Pero, al final, un misil del _X-Raptor_ bastó para destruir al _Death Glider_ de una vez por todas, sumándole uno más a los destruidos por ese. Pero, luego de destruir a su rival, un enorme disparo de energía amarilla impactó en el casco justo detrás de él, por lo que su piloto tuvo que elevarse, separándose del casco del crucero de combate de _Replira_, la onda de energía que impactó dicha nave sacudiendo el pequeño caza.

"¡Rayos!" exclamó Axl, escapando a duras penas del disparo que un _Ha'tak_ _Mothership_ le hacía a la _Galactica_. Presionando un botón, el joven _Hunter_ se comunicó con el punte de dicha nave. "_Galactica_, ¿Cuál es su situación?"

"_Critica."_

Dentro del punte de mando, varios _Reploids_ y humanos monitoreaban las computadoras o corrían por el lugar, llevando información importante de un lado a otro o buscando reparar algún desperfecto. El comandante de la nave, Signas, era el que se estaba comunicando con Axl, mientras la nave se sacudía por las explosiones.

"Nuestros escudos han caído por completo, y los nuevos impactos están dañando el casco." Expresó el líder de los _Hunter_s, otra explosión sacudiendo la nave entera.

"_¿Cuál es la situación de toda la flota? He visto unos dos Zodiacs estallar, pero no sé que pasa."_

"Tres _Zodiacs_ han sido destruidos, así como un _Alverion_. Sólo quedamos unas cinco."

"_¡Rayos!"_

Axl comenzó a maniobrar, dirigiéndose hacia el _Ha'tak_ que estaba disparando contra la _Galactica_. A pesar e que la nave _Reploid_ estaba respondiendo al fuego, con poderosos disparos de energía de nave-nave y _Railguns_, armas proyectiles que disparaban balas a una velocidad impresionante por medio de campos magnéticos, el _Ha'tak_ aún tenía sus escudos activados, por lo que tenía ventaja sobre la _Galactica_, quien no los tenía luego de haber sufrido graves daños. El _Hunter_ miró a su alrededor, viendo como las demás naves estaban combatiendo unas contra otras, observando como un _Zodiac_ y un _Alverion_ disparaban sus armas de energía y misiles contra dos _Ha'taks_, quienes respondían el fuego con sus propios disparos, y, en el espacio entre las naves, varios cazas combatían fervientemente entre ellos.

Luego de ver esto, Axl se concentró en su labor; proteger la _Galactica_ del _Ha'tak_ que la estaba atacando, así que emprendió curso contra dicha nave, siendo seguido de su propio escuadrón. La nave enemiga estaba frente a ellos, quizás a unos veinte kilómetros de distancia, descargando todo el poder de sus armas contra la nave _Reploid_.

De pronto, varios disparos de energía roja y amarilla impactaron en el _Ha'tak_, bajando sus escudos luego de unos disparos, permitiendo que los demás impacten en el casco y causen gran daño en ellos.

"¡Woa!¿Que rayos?" cuestionó Axl con asombro.

Dentro de _Galactica_, Signas, quien había visto lo mismo gracias a las cámaras externas de la nave, miró a sus navegadores.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó confundido.

"Varias naves han emergido del hiperespacio y han comenzado a abrir fuego contra las naves enemigas." Respondió Nana, viendo los datos de su computadora, antes de que otro sonido llamara su atención. "La nave insignia de los _Mecronets_ nos está contactando."

"En pantalla." Expresó Signas, mientras un monitor mostraba el rostro del líder de los _Mecronets_, Epion.

"_Parece ser que los refuerzos han llegado."_ Expresó Epion, sonriendo un poco.

En el espacio, acercándose al combate principal, varias naves disparaban contra los _Ha'taks_ enemigos. Estas eran nuevas naves _Mecronets_ y _Novaterrans_, nuevas naves creadas por ambas razas luego de la guerra que tuvieron hace unos meses, y que, si bien no eran tan grandes y poderosas como las normales, serían de gran ayuda. Claro, dentro de esta nueva flota de refuerzos, había _Alverions_ y _Zodiacs_, que eran las naves capitales de esta flota. Al final, un total de cuarenta y ocho naves; veintisiete _Mecronets_ y veintiún _Novaterrans_, entre ellas cinco _Alverions_ y cuatro _Zodiacs_, entraron al combate, superando con facilidad los ocho _Ha'taks_ que quedaban. Las naves invasoras cambiaron curso y se dirigieron hacia las naves aliadas para atacarlas, pero la combinación de fuego de estas fue mucho para los invasores, quienes fueron destruidos luego de unos dos minutos luego de haber hecho aparición estas naves.

"Todo contacto enemigo ha desaparecido, comandante." Expresó Nana con alivio. "Se ha terminado; este sistema está libre."

"Aún no, todavía faltan las fuerzas enemigas que están en el planeta." Respondió Signas. "Tenemos que ir por ellos."

"Comandante, detecto una única nave enemiga alrededor del planeta. Nuestra flota parece haber cambiado curso para acercarse a ella."

"Fijemos curso hacia la nave enemiga; hay que destruirla de inmediato."

Los ahora cincuenta y dos naves aliadas cambiaron curso, dirigiéndose hacia el _Ha'tak_ que permanecía en orbita sobre el planeta _Ashitera_. Pero, mientras más se acercaban, más extraño se les hacía que esta no se moviera de su lugar. Casi de inmediato, Signas abrió comunicaciones con la capitán Tessa del _Zodiac_ _Tuatha de Dannan_ y con _Epion Prime_ del _Alverion_ insignia.

"¿Soy el único al que le parece raro el hecho de que la nave enemiga no cambie el curso mientras nos acercamos?" cuestionó el _Hunter_ a los dos comandantes, quienes al parecer también tenían sus dudas.

"_También pienso lo mismo."_ Respondió la capitán Tessa. _"Una flota de cincuenta naves acercándose a una, ¿y esta no se mueve? Algo me huele mal aquí."_

"_Si no se está moviendo, quiere decir que espera que nos acerquemos…"_ expresó Epion con detenimiento, antes de sorprenderse. _"¡Quiere decir que es una trampa!"_

De pronto, varias ventanas híper espaciales se abrieron detrás del _Ha'tak_ enemigo, emergiendo de ellas más naves; unas setenta. Unos veinte eran _Ha'taks_, mientras que unas cuarenta y dos eran naves más pequeñas, de alrededor de unos doscientos metros de largo. Pero, las últimas ocho eran naves más grandes, doblando el tamaño de un _Ha'tak_, que medía un poco más de un kilómetro de largo, siendo así un poco más grandes que los _Zodiacs_ y _Alverions_, que medían los dos kilómetros. La nueva flota enemiga abrió fuego contra la flota aliada, quienes no se esperaban dicho recibimiento. Varios disparos dieron en la nave _Reploid_, la _Galactica_, pero gracias a que sus escudos se habían recargado un poco, no impactaron en el casco. Aún así, la nave se sacudió violentamente.

"¡Escudos en un diez por ciento!" exclamó uno de los operadores.

"¡Era una trampa!" exclamó Signas con enfado. "¡Todas las baterías!¡Abran fuego contra la flota enemiga!"

Así, las cincuenta y dos naves de la flota aliada y las setenta y una de la flota invasora, quienes estaban relativamente cerca la una de la otra, abrieron fuego, reiniciando así el combate entre ambos equipos. ¿Podrán la nueva flota aliada, con sus nuevas naves de combate, resistir el ataque de la flota enemiga, con sus respectivas nuevas naves?

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _077-Gateway- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X8)_

_**-Galaxia: Duat-**_

En el espacio, un planeta solitario estaba flotando, girando alrededor de una estrella gigante roja, haciendo que su superficie se volviera tan caliente que era capaz de derretir metal con facilidad. Pero esto no se situaba en el planeta, sino sobre el; a varios kilómetros sobre el planeta, varias ventanas al _Hyperspace_ se abrieron repentinamente, emergiendo de estas la pequeña flota de _Novaterra_: los doce _Zodiac_-_class Battlecruisers_ y el _Nova-class Battlecruiser_. Las trece naves de combate estaban muy cerca unas de otras, relativamente hablando, pero gracias a sus avanzados sistemas de navegación eran capaces de mantenerse en formación.

En la nave insignia de la flota, la relativamente pequeña, aunque de unos setecientos metros de largo, _Nova-class Battlecruiser_, varios navegadores y estaban haciendo los cálculos necesarios para saber si habían llegado al lugar indicado.

"Almirante, hemos llegado al punto de encuentro." Reportó uno de los navegadores.

"Muy bien, ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?" preguntó el capitán de la nave y el Almirante de la flota, William Halsey.

"Aproximadamente unos treinta minutos, señor, en nuestro último salto antes de llegar al centro."

"Excelente."

"Es increíble, ¿Cómo es que llegamos tan rápido hasta aquí, casi al centro de la galaxia, en tan poco tiempo?" preguntó uno de los cadetes que estaba en la nave, frente a una de las computadoras del puente de mando.

"Ayuda mucho que tengamos el nuevo motor, que es mucho más eficiente que el anterior." Respondió Halsey con seriedad. "Sin embargo, esto es un efecto al entrar a una galaxia; cuando uno viaja dentro de una galaxia, su velocidad es mucho menor que si viajara en le vacío entre galaxias, por la gravedad de las estrellas y planetas que hay. Pero, si uno viaja por el vacío entre galaxias y luego entra a una _**sin**_ detenerse como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora, podemos viajar tan rápido como lo hacemos en el vacío."

"Ya veo, eso no lo sabía. Entonces, ¿Por qué nos detuvimos?¿Por qué no seguimos adelante y aprovechamos la velocidad?"

"Porque no sabemos si hay una flota enemiga en el centro que nos puede estar esperando, lo cual supongo es cierto. Además, es el punto de reunión."

"¿Reunión?¿Con qué?"

"Bueno, con…"

"¡Almirante!" exclamó otro navegador, cuyo radar comenzó a activarse. "¡Varias naves están apareciendo!"

En el exterior, muchos portales al _Hyperspace_, muchas más que cuando apareció la pequeña flota de _Novaterra_ en ese sistema, aparecieron en el espacio, cambiando por unos momentos el cielo. De estos portales emergieron decenas de naves, muchas eran pequeñas, de unos ciento cincuenta metros de largo, y unas otras que eran como de unos ochocientos metros, aunque de diseños diferentes, además de unas once que medían casi dos kilómetros, tres de ellas siendo otros _Zodiacs_, las demás eran de diseños diferentes. En total, combinado con las trece naves que ya estaban esperándolos, había exactamente doscientas nueve naves de _Novaterra_.

Dentro del _Nova_, varios de los cadetes miraron sus pantallas con confusión y algo de espanto, mientras que los más veteranos parecían sonreír.

"¿Es el enemigo?" preguntó uno de los cadetes.

"No; son nuestros refuerzos." Respondió uno de los navegadores más experimentados.

"¿Qué?¿Refuerzos?¿De donde son? No reconozco el diseño de estas naves."

"Son de _Novaterra_." Respondió el Almirante. "Son parte del nuevo plan de batalla, el cual dice que, en lugar de tener una flota de sólo un tipo de nave capital, se debe tener una flota de diversos tipos de naves, entre naves capitales, cruceros y fragatas. Estas naves son las primeras de este nuevo plan, que se decidió en la junta que hubo en _Novaterra_ entre nuestro gobierno y el de muchos mundos aliados."

"Pero, ¿Cómo fabricaron estas naves tan rápido?"

"Tenemos un astillero del tamaño de una luna, que es capaz de producir cientos de naves en pocos días. ¿O es que olvidaste del _Solaria Shipyard_?¿El astillero que rodea el planeta _Solaria _como si fuera un enorme anillo planetario?"

"Creí que sólo hacían _Zodiacs_, no creí que pudieran hacer estas otras naves tan rápido."

"El astillero tuvo que ser cambiado un poco, pero en si podía hacer cualquier tipo de naves."

"Pero Almirante, ¿Cómo es que pasaron la barrera que protege esta galaxia como lo hicimos nosotros?¿no se supone que, de no ser porque el _Sith_ Silver está con nosotros, no podríamos pasar?"

"Es una buena pregunta…"

"¡Almirante!¡Más portales se están abriendo!"

"¡¿Que?!" cuestionó el Almirante, confundido por lo que escuchaba.

Entonces, detrás de ellos, emergieron, de otros portales, un mayor numero de naves de combate. Estos parecían ser diferentes a las naves de _Novaterra_, inclusive usaban emblemas distintos. Dentro del _Nova_, todos los tripulantes del puente de mando miraban esto confundidos, mientras que Silver, el _Sith Lord_, se sentía algo inseguro.

'_¿Qué es esta sensación?'_ se preguntó. _'Esta presencia… ¡¿Acaso serán?!'_

"¿Pueden identificar las naves?" cuestionó Halsey con confusión.

"La gran mayoría son naves que no reconozco." Respondió uno de los navegadores. "Pero, varias de ellas parecen ser _Alverions Mecronets_… y _Star Destroyers_ de la _Galactic Republic._"

Silver abrió los ojos al escuchar esto, sorprendido por lo que escuchaba. ¿Cruceros de batalla de la _República_? Eso quiere decir que…

"Almirante, uno de los _Star Destroyers _de clase _Nebula_ nos contacta."

"Ponlo en pantalla."

Un monitor apareció frente a ellos, mostrando la figura de un pequeño hombrecito verde, de ya avanzada edad.

"_Saludos. Soy Master Yoda de la Galactic Republic de la galaxia Force."_ Expresó la criatura.

"_Master_ Yoda, soy el Almirante Halsey de las fuerzas de _Novaterra_."

"_Gusto en conocerlo, Almirante. Me alegra haberlo alcanzado en este lugar. Hemos venido a apoyarlos; contra la fuerza de Anubis en el centro de la galaxia, con solo trece naves no podrán. Incluso con sus refuerzos no podrán salir victoriosos."_

"¿Cómo es que nos encontró, _Master_ Yoda?"

"_Master Raphael nos comunicó el plan. Luego de reunir una flota de la Nova Alliance y de los Mecronets, viajamos a Céfiro, donde estaban los restos del portal que llevó a los guerreros hasta Duat directamente. Gracias al portal, pudimos llegar más rápido, así como ustedes lo usaron para llegar a aquí."_

"¿Naves _Mecronets_?¿Son de ellas las naves que no reconocemos?"

"_La gran mayoría no conocen, puesto que nuevas naves Mecronets son. A ayudarlos es que hemos venido. Ahora, debemos continuar."_

"Lo entendemos, _Master Yoda_." Expresó el Almirante Halsey, sonriendo un poco. Fue en ese momento en el que el _Jedi_ _Master_ parecía estar en profunda concentración. "¿Sucede algo?"

"_Mmm… algo oscuro siendo cerca de ustedes."_ Expresó _Master_ Yoda. _"Una fuerza oscura está en su flota, Almirante."_

"¿Una fuerza oscura, dice?" cuestionó, fingiendo inocencia, ya que sabía a lo que se refería el _Jedi_. "No sé de que habla, _Master Yoda_."

"_¿Está seguro? Sentirla claramente puedo… de hecho, me pregunto, ¿Cómo es que ustedes atravesaron la gran barrera que rodea esta galaxia? Mortal para los seres vivos esta barrera esa."_

El Almirante miró a su tripulación, mostrándose algo confundido y temeroso, pero rápidamente pensó en algo que los ayudaría.

"Un aditamento especial, _Master_ _Yoda_, uno que nos dio _Master_ Raphael para cruzar la barrera. Debido a que usa el poder de la oscuridad, quizás sea eso lo que usted detecta."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _206-Enterprising Young Men- _(**Soundtrack: **_Star Trek 2009)_

El _Jedi_ _Master_ pensó por un momento esto, tratando de hallarle lógica a lo que el Almirante humano le decía.

"_Ya veo, entonces no hay problema."_ Respondió _Master Yoda_. _"Entonces, nos prepararemos para el salto al mundo de Anubis, para terminar con esta misión. Cuando esté listo, avísenos."_

"Claro, _Master_ Yoda." Respondió Halsey, terminando la conversación con el _Jedi_ _Master_. "Eso estuvo cerca, ¿no crees?" cuestionó al _Sith Lord_, quien estaba escondido detrás de una pared.

"Si, un poco." Respondió Silver. "No creí que un _Jedi_ viniera aquí."

"Bueno, estamos a salvo… por ahora." Expresó el Almirante, mirando a uno de los operadores. "¿Cuántas naves han aparecido?"

"Somos en total unas setecientas cuarenta y dos, Almirante." Respondió el navegador. "Las especificaciones de cada una de ellas vienen en camino."

"Eso podrá esperar mientras entramos al _Hyperspace_. Por el momento, contáctense con todas las de nuestra flota; prepárense para saltar hacia las nuevas coordenadas. Alerten a todos los aviones de caza, ya que quizás deban salir en el momento justo."

"Si, señor." Respondió el navegador, presionando uno de los botones, activando así las bocinas en el hangar. "¡Atención a todos! Nos preparamos para saltar a las coordenadas finales. Todos los cazas, prepárense para el combate."

-

En el hangar, luego de escuchar la orden, los pilotos comenzaron a prepararse para el combate, colocándose sus trajes y preparando sus naves. Frente a uno de los cazas, un joven, de cabello castaño, de unos dieciocho años de edad, miraba al avión con cierto desgano. Esto llamó la atención de otra persona, un hombre rubio, quien caminó hacia el chico y con un brazo, rodeó el cuello del chico por detrás.

"¡Oye, Hikaru!¿No escuchaste la orden? Sal de ese estado que tenemos que prepararnos." Expresó el hombre rubio, sacando al chico de sus pensamientos.

"¡Ah! Senpai Focker, no me asuste así." Respondió el chico, quien parecía algo reservado.

"¿Qué sucede, Hikaru?¿Por qué tan pensativo?"

"Aún no me acostumbro a esto de pelear contra otros. No es mi estilo."

"Vamos, hombre. Te alistaste a ser parte del ejército, no puedes echarte para atrás."

"Es que… no sé si tomé la decisión correcta." Expresó el joven, bajando la cabeza un poco… haciendo que el otro hombre lo golpeara levemente en el codo.

"Animo, muchacho, que así nunca podrás superarme. Siempre estarás a mi sombra."

Al parecer, el hecho de "permanecer en la sombra de su Senpai" no le agradaba mucho al joven, quien lo miró con cierto enfado.

"¡No estaré siempre en su sombra, Senpai!" exclamó Hikaru con enfado.

"¡Así se habla, Hikaru!" expresó el hombre llamado Focker. "Ahora sube a tu avión y demuéstrame que no lo serás."

"¡Claro, yo no…!¡Un momento!¡Senpai, estaba tratando de engañarme!" Exclamó el joven, dándose cuenta de que su maestro lo estaba presionando para que saliera a combatir. Esto provocó que el otro hombre soltara una enorme carcajada.

"¡Rayos, Hikaru, me descubriste!" expresó el otro piloto, dándole una palmada a su amigo en la espalda, empujándolo hacia delante. "Pero bueno, prepárate a salir, que ya casi llegamos."

"¡¿Ah?! Pero Senpai, yo aún no-"

"Lo harás bien, Hikaru, además, tenemos esos nuevos satélites _Passerine_ que nos ayudarán en nuestros combates para proteger nuestra retaguardia. Ahora, solo recuerda lo que has aprendido de mi, y todo saldrá bien, ¿ok?" Dijo Focker, antes de correr hacia su avión _N-Falcon_, dejando al muchacho solo y con las palabras en la boca, lo cual lo hizo enojar un poco.

"Siempre es lo mismo." Dijo Hikaru, subiéndose a su _N-Falcon_ y colocándose su casco. "Senpai, no estaré por mucho tiempo en su sombra."

-

"Almirante, estamos listos." Expresó el navegador.

"Muy bien, prepárense para el salto." Respondió el Almirante Hasley.

"Si, colocando las coordenadas y reuniéndonos con la flota principal."

Las trece naves principales comenzaron a moverse, encontrándose con las otras naves más adelante, comenzando maniobras para que todas encararan en una dirección en especial.

"La flota está lista, Almirante. Todos los sistemas están listos."

"Fija el rumbo hacia el centro de la galaxia." Respondió Halsey.

"Si, señor… rumbo fijado."

"Muy bien… ¡saltemos!"

El "piloto" de la nave presionó lo comandos necesarios en su consola, dando inicio así al salto. En el exterior, todas las setecientas cuarenta y dos naves, de distintos tamaños y formas, comenzaron a abrir portales al _Hyperspace_, entrando en estos y saltando hacia el siguiente sistema, donde ocurrirá la batalla final.

**Fin del Capitulo 79

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Ahora nos enfrentamos a Anubis, y con nuevas armas. Quizás podremos vencerlo después de todo.

**Exus****:** No creas, Alan, puesto que, para siquiera tocarme, necesitarán un milagro.

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**Una esperanza que se desvanece.**_

**Raichu:** ¡Ahí está tu milagro, Ex-!¿Pero qué-?

**Alan:** No, no puede ser… ¡¿Por qué ahora?!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice: **Bueno, lo admito, este capítulo fue más de relleno que de otra cosa... pero bueno, tenía que hacerlo por cosas personales. Bueno, ahora la flota aliada del Nintenverse irá a combatir contra lo que haya en el centro de la galaxia. ¿De verdad creyeron que solo trece naves podrían enfrentarse a todo lo que hubiera en el centro de la galaxia Duat? Esto ya lo tenía pensado... bueno, unas cosas. Este capítulo se tardó un poco ya que se me ocurrió meter unas cosas de ultimo momento... y para eso, tenía que hacer unos sprites._

_Bueno, hay unas nuevas naves, tanto de Novaterra, como Mecronet y de Anubis, aparte de la incursión de la República de la galaxia Force, por lo que hay nuevas naves en mi profile de imagenes de "battleships"._

_Ahora, si alguien de verdad quiere saber cuantas naves van a ir en total al centro de la galaxia Duat, aquí se los dejo:_

_**Novaterra:**_

1- Nova (Capital/Flagship)

15- Zodiac (Capital)

3- Eclipse (Capital)

2- Cluster (Capital)

2- Pulsar(Capital)

3- Nebula BS(Capital)

18- Sun (Battleship/cruiser)

18- Solar (Battleship/cruiser)

17- Hoshi (Battleship/cruiser)

16- Corona (Battleship/cruiser)

34 -Comet (Light ship)

35- Asteroid (Light ship)

30- Meteorite (Light ship)

15- Star (Light ship)

_**Republic:**_

100- Corellian (Light ship)

65- Acclamator (Battleship/cruiser)

60- Gladiator (Battleship/cruiser)

63- Aggressor (Battleship/cruiser)

4- Venator (Capital)

4- Victory (Capital)

1- Nebula (Capital/Flagship)

**_Mecronet:_**

60- Xertai (Light ship)

70- Vector (Battleship/cruiser)

51- Clause (Battleship/cruiser)

48- Emblemu (Battleship/cruiser)

4- Alverion (Capital/ uno de ellos Flagship)

3- Aurelia (Capital)

_En total son unas 742 ( creo, si no el excel me ha fallado ) las que van a ir. Como dije, las naves están en mi profile. Solo están de vista desde arriba, luego le pondré de vista de lado... aunque me tardaré... mucho.  
_

_Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, más que espero que les haya gustado. Y nos vemos el otro Domingo, de regreso a la acción en la galaxia Duat._

_Sobres._

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	81. Cap 80: Una esperanza que se desvanece

_**25/Abril/2010

* * *

**_

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

La lucha en el _Nintenverse_ continuaba, con otros héroes apareciendo, mientras que otros continuaban luchando por sobrevivir. Pero, al final, la victoria de estos dependía de la victoria de aquellos que estaban en la galaxia _Duat_ y se enfrentaban contra _Anubis_. ¿Podrán ellos salir bien de esta?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 80: Una esperanza que se desvanece._**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _204-March- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dissidia Final Fantasy)_

_**-Galaxia: Duat-**_

Los doce guerreros del _Nintenverse_ estaban frente a _Anubis_, mirándolo con desafío, mientras que el llamado dios de la muerte los miraba con confusión.

"¿Cómo es que salieron de la esfera de oscuridad?" preguntó Exus, sumamente confundido.

"Averígualo por ti mismo… ¿O que?¿No eres un dios?" cuestionó Haru, burlándose del _Guardián_ oscuro.

"Esto no puede ser; el plan era perfecto, no había forma de que hubiera en ustedes una luz lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruir la oscuridad eterna formada por mi aura… yo, que soy un dios, es imposible que ustedes pudieran superar algo que yo he creado. ¡No tiene sentido!"

"Nos has subestimado, Exus." Dijo X con seriedad. "No habrá nunca una oscuridad tan grande que no pueda ser cortada por la luz."

"Creímos en nosotros y en nuestros compañeros… y es por eso que pudimos salir de esto." Expresó Takato.

"Pero, aún así, no tiene sentido." Volvió a expresar el _Guardián_ oscuro. "No importa que sea, incluso si es la luz de sus _Nova Crystals_, con la capacidad de iluminar el infinito, no había forma de poder atravesar esa oscuridad sin ayuda."

"Tuvimos ayuda." Dijo Alan con seriedad.

"¿Que?" preguntó Exus, confundido… antes de que la respuesta lo golpeara de lleno. "Kristal…"

"Exacto; fue gracias al último suspiro de su memoria que me hizo despertar y dispersar la oscuridad que había en mi… y conmigo despierto, pude ayudar a los demás. ¡Fue gracias a ella que pudimos salvarnos!"

Exus se puso a pensar un rato, sabiendo exactamente lo que había pasado en realidad.

'_No fue una coincidencia; Balance es la Guardiana de la luz en el Nintenverse, la diosa con una luz tan grande que pocos Guardianes pueden igualar, solo aquellos de alto nivel. Kristal, al ser su vasija, debió tener una luz igual de fuerte que, al combinarla con Alan y su deseo de encontrarla, pudo despertar a los demás guerreros con la luz combinada de sus Nova Crystals. ¡Maldición! Mi plan perfecto fue destruido por un insignificante recuerdo.'_

Los doce _N-Warriors_ se colocaron en guardia, transformándose en _Súper N-Warriors_ de nivel 2, encarando al _Guardián_ oscuro que estaba frente a ellos.

"¡Exus!¿Recuperaremos a Kristal, quien es una de nuestras compañeras, y salvaremos al _Nintenverse_ de tus planes!" exclamó Alan, siendo él el que estaba frente al grupo, haciendo reír un poco al _Guardián_ oscuro.

"He, ¿y que vas a hacer, Alan? Aún cuando hayan escapado de esa oscuridad infinita, aún sigo siendo un dios al que no pueden tocar con sus poderes. Además, el único que tiene una _Keyblade_ en este momento es el _Hunter_ Zero, quien aún tiene algo de su armadura protegiéndolo. ¿Cómo me van a vencer con eso?"

Los demás héroes fruncieron el ceño, sabiendo que lo que decía Exus era cierto; nadie más que Zero tenía una _Keyblade_ que funcionara. Las únicas que aún estaban intactas eran las _Crystal Challenge_ _Keyblades_ de Kristal, pero estas, incluso con el aura de Xan llamando a las llaves destruidas, no habían respondido al llamado del guerrero, lo cual indicaba que algo estaba mal con ellas. Podían suponer que no estaban funcionando o algo así. Con Zero como el único atacante, no había forma de vencer al _Guardián_ oscuro.

"No es cierto; yo tengo otra." Dijo Alan, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

"Oh, ¿de verdad?" preguntó Exus con curiosidad. "Podría leer tu mente, pero te daré el honor de sorprenderme."

Alan llevó su mano a un lado, invocando un llavero con forma de un ala negra. Al verla, el joven recordó las palabras de su maestro Raphael; que no la usara por nada del mundo hasta saber algo más sobre esa llave.

'_Lo siento, Master Raphael, pero este es un caso de vida o muerte. Afrontaré las consecuencias en un futuro, pero por ahora...'_

Con un movimiento de su mano derecha, Alan invocó la llave, haciéndola visible para todos los presentes; se trataba de la _One-Winged Angel Keyblade_, la llave que apareció luego del combate contra Sephiroth en el planeta _Céfiro_, luego de regresar al _Nintenverse_. Al verla, Exus sonrió un poco, ya que no parecía muy diferente de las demás… pero, por alguna razón, se sentía algo incomodo.

'_¿Qué es esta sensación de inseguridad que siento al ver esa llave?'_ pensó el _Guardián_, mientras Alan se colocaba en guardia, sujetando la llave oscura con ambas manos.

"¿De donde sacaste esa llave, Alan?" preguntó Ash.

"Larga historia que no tengo tiempo de contarla." Respondió el joven mencionado. "Ahora somos dos _Keyblades_."

"¿Será suficiente con eso?" preguntó Rock.

"Ni de broma, pero es mejor que nada."

"Es cierto." Dijo Raichu, lleno de seguridad, mirando al frente. "No importa lo que pase, no hay que perder la esperanza, aún cuando todo esté en nuestra contra. Debemos ganar… ¡No importando como!"

"_Es el momento… Awakening…"_

De pronto, una luz blanca impactó en la mente de Raichu, dejándolo en shock por unos momentos, quizás menos de dos segundos, antes de regresar a la normalidad. Justo después, una luz blanca con relámpagos amarillos apareció en su mano izquierda, antes de tomar una forma sólida; una llave con forma de espada: una _Keyblade_.

"¿Pero qué-?" preguntó Mimi. "¿Es una _Keyblade_?"

"Una nueva _Keyblade_, por lo que parece." Expresó X.

"Vaya, que raro." Expresó Raichu. "Un momento estaba aquí, luego en el centro de mi mente hablando por varios minutos con una hermosa chica con cabello dorado, y luego regresé aquí ahora con una _Keyblade_."

"Acaba de tener un _Awakening_." Dijo Alan. "Esa llave debe ser la _Keyblade_ que creó su corazón, a diferencia de la _Zapdos_."

"¿Tu crees?" preguntó el _Pokemon_, mirando su nueva llave: una _Keyblade_ de tamaño mediano, la guarda era anaranjada, con lo que parecían ser orejas de Raichu, mientras que la hoja de la llave era un tuvo negro, rodeado de electricidad, que terminaba en un rayo similar al de su cola, dándole a la llave la apariencia de un hacha-lanza. El _Keychain_ era un pequeño relámpago. El _Pokemon_ miró su arma, notando las letras grabadas en la hoja, en un tamaño que sólo un _N-Warrior_ podría ver. "_Lightning Evolution_,¿eh? No está mal." De pronto, otro destello dorado rodeó a Raichu por un segundo, antes de desaparecer. "Ok, ¿Ahora qué? Amigos, ¿Algo pasó?"

"Claro que si." Respondió Dawn, mirando al _Pokemon_ con asombro… al igual que todos los demás.

"¿Ah si?¿Y que es?"

"Bueno, Raichu…" empezó Tai, señalando al _Pokemon_. "¿Es ese tu nueva _Bankai Armor_?"

Raichu miró a Tai confundido, antes de bajar la mirada y verse, dándose cuenta de que ahora tenía una armadura anaranjada con amarillo. Notando bien el diseño de la armadura y el casco que portaba, Raichu pudo darse cuenta de que la armadura tenía forma de… un Raichu.

"¡¿Alguien me quiere decir que pasa?!" expresó el _Pokemon_, más confundido que antes.

"¿Quieres que te lo diga, criatura?" cuestionó Exus, llamando la atención de todos. "Obtuviste esa _Keyblade_ porque tu corazón por fin pudo crearla. Además, la armadura que traes es producto, no te que lo hayas controlado, sino porque el espíritu de la _Keyblade_ te lo está permitiendo."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Normalmente, los espíritus de las _Keyblades_ prueban a sus dueños para ver si son dignos de usar todo su poder, que para los _N-Warriors_ es la _Bankai Armor_. Pero, en momentos de crisis, la _Keyblade_ puede decidir que por el momento no importa la prueba y te deja usar todo el poder, activando esa forma. No es algo de sorprenderse, la verdad; normalmente cuando un _N-Warrior_ está en apuros, ocurren cosas como esta… como cuando despertaste el poder del _Súper N-Warrior_ _Lv 2_ con solo desearlo. Es por eso que ustedes son de los más difíciles de vencer."

"Que conveniente." Expresó Dawn, mientras todos los demás afirmaban con la cabeza.

"Supongo que debemos estar agradecidos por eso, ¿no?" cuestionó Alan, mirando a sus compañeros. "Ahora tenemos tres _Keyblades_; las posibilidades han aumentado…"

"…Lo cual sigue siendo insignificante contra mi." Respondió Exus. "Vamos, dense cuenta de que sus intentos son inútiles. ¡Dejen que la oscuridad domine sus corazones!"

"¡Jamás!" exclamó el joven, colocándose en guardia, al igual que todos los demás. "¡Te venceremos!"

"Si no quieren entender, ¡Entonces vengan!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _185-Invasion- _(**Soundtrack: **_Bleach; Diamond Dust Rebellion)_

Los doce guerreros se colocaron en guardia, viendo como Exus los esperaba con impaciencia. Necesitaban un plan… y rápido.

"Muy bien, escuchen todos." Empezó Zero, hablando en voz baja a sus compañeros. "Alan será el que ataque a Exus con la _Keyblade_, mientras que yo y Raichu seremos sus escudos. Los demás serán los primeros que ataquen."

"¿Por qué nosotros?" preguntó Ash.

"Ustedes que no tienen armaduras ni _Keyblades_ no podrán hacerle daño a Exus, por lo que servirán como una primera ola de ataque. Raichu y yo seremos la segunda y esperamos que Alan sea el que lo golpee."

"¿Ataque en oleada? Podría funcionar… si no nos enfrentáramos a un dios." Dijo Mimi.

"¿Alguien tiene una mejor idea?" cuestionó el _Hunter_ carmesí, pero nadie le respondió. "Bien, entonces hagamos esto."

"Yo iré primero." Dijo Lucy. "Quizás con mi _Flame Arrow_ pueda hacer que se desconcentre con varios ataques a al vez."

"Iré contigo; mi X-Buster es igual de efectivo." Expresó el _Hunter_ azul. "Los demás, detrás de nosotros, atáquenlo con todo lo que tengan."

"De acuerdo." Dijeron el resto del equipo.

"Alan, serás el único que pueda atacar a Exus, eso lo puedo saber sin hacer cálculos." Dijo Zero con seriedad. "No falles esta pequeña ventana que te damos."

"No lo haré…" dijo Alan. "Pero necesito que todos tengan fe en mi y me brinden sus poderes."

"Los tendrás."

"Muy bien… ¡Vamos!"

Los doce guerreros se lanzaron en contra de _Anubis_, sabiendo que tenían que hacerlo bien… de lo contrario, no habría otra opción.

"¡Vamos, Lucy!" Exclamó X, siendo él y la _Magic Knight_ los que estaban al frente, mientras su puño derecho era rodeado de plasma.

"¡Claro!" Respondió la joven, su puño derecho rodeado de flamas. "_¡FLAME ARROWS!_"

"_¡SHOOTING STAR X-BUSTER!_"

Flechas de fuego y cometas de plasma… cientos de ellas, salieron de las manos de ambos jóvenes, dirigiéndose hacia Exus, mientras ellos continuaban corriendo hacia el frente. El _Guardián_ oscuro vio esto y solamente sonrió, viendo como los ataques impactaron en su escudo de voluntad y, como espejo, fueron reflejados de nuevo hacia sus lanzadores. Lucy y X sabían que eso iba a pasar, pero aún así fueron golpeados por sus respectivos ataques, mandándolos a ambos hacia atrás. Mientras volaban hacia atrás, Rock y Takato pasaron a lado de ellos, mirando a los dos jóvenes, como si fuera en cámara lenta, antes de seguir su trayecto.

"¡Nuestro turno, Takato!" exclamó Rock, haciéndole una seña al joven _Tamer_, quien sólo afirmó con la cabeza.

Los dos jóvenes saltaron a los lados, reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía en sus brazos. Ya al tocar el suelo y mantenerse firmemente sobre él, ambos héroes ya tenían casi las energías necesarias para realizar sus técnicas.

"_¡HAZZARD… STORM!_"

"_¡HYPER MEGA BUSTER!_"

Takato liberó un poderoso tornado horizontal color carmesí, mientras que del cañón derecho de Rock emergió un concentrado cilindro de plasma. Ambos ataques se dirigían hacia Exus, a una velocidad similar a la de la luz, pero el _Guardián_ oscuro, quien podía ver más allá de esa velocidad, sólo sonrió y levantó ambas manos, cada una apuntando hacia uno de los ataques.

"Que ridículo." Expresó, liberando dos ondas de energía hacia cada poder. Los ataques de los héroes impactaron de lleno con los de _Anubis_, perdiendo miserablemente cuando el ataque invisible los hizo pedazos. Ambos héroes no pudieron creer la facilidad con la que sus técnicas más fuertes fueron bloqueadas, pero no pudieron decir nada más, ya que estos ataques invisibles los golpearon de lleno, empujándolos violentamente contra los pilares que había en el salón.

Exus sonrió un poco… hasta que sintió que alguien lo sujetaba por detrás, tratando de evitar que se moviera. Por el aura que emanaba, descubrió que era el _Rave Master_, Haru, quien elevaba su aura hasta el límite para mantener a Exus atrapado.

"¡Ahora, háganlo!"

Casi después del grito de Haru, Mimi y Tai aparecieron justo frente a Exus, hincados, la joven con el puño derecho hacia atrás mientras que el _Digidestined_ era el izquierdo, ambos estaban hombro con hombro, los puños que estaban hacia atrás casi tocándose el uno al otro.

"¡Ahora, Mimi!" Gritó Tai, su puño izquierdo rodeado de flamas.

"Aquí voy" exclamó la joven, su puño izquierdo envuelto en energía. "_¡DRAGON PUNCH!_"

"_¡COURAGE DRAGON!_"

Al mismo tiempo y empleando sus máximos poderes, ambos _N-Warriors_ golpearon a Exus en el estómago, el impacto generó una onda de aire que se expandió por el lugar. Pero entonces, ambos descubrieron que no había sido la piel del _Guardián_, sino su barrera, la que habían impactado… y que esta comenzó a brillar.

"¡Rayos-!"

Apenas terminó Tai de decir eso, tanto él como Mimi fueron golpeados por sus propios ataques, golpeándolos a ambos en sus quijadas, mandándolos hacia arriba. Haru, quien estaba detrás de Exus, vio a sus compañeros volar por los aires.

"¡Mimi, Tai!" exclamó el joven.

"¡Tu turno!"

Haru bajó la mirada, viendo de nuevo a Exus, quien sólo estaba sonriendo de forma arrogante. Lo último que supo fue que el aura del _Guardián_ lo había mandando a volar por los aires, estrellándose contra el techo y cayendo pesadamente al suelo, similar a como Tai con anterioridad.

Entonces, al mirar a un lado, notó que Ash estaba reuniendo una gran cantidad de electricidad en sus manos, colocadas hacia los lados, de una forma muy similar a la del _Final Flash_ del _Saiyajin_ Vegeta. Grandes cantidades de electricidad se habían reunido en sus manos, capaces de hacer que un mundo se cargara tanto eléctricamente que podría causar tormentas por siglos… y toda esa energía sería liberada contra Exus.

"_¡SIEGE THUNDER!_"

Al extender ambas manos hacia el frente, Ash liberó la energía en un enorme trueno, viajando a la velocidad de la luz. Pero, justo al liberarla, el _Pokemon_ _Trainer_ miró a otro compañero… o compañera.

"¡Dawn!" Exclamó, haciendo que la _Pokemon_ _Coordinator_ sonriera y extendiera su mano izquierda al frente.

"_¡SPACE HOLE!_"

Un agujero negro se abrió frente a Exus, absorbiendo el ataque de Ash que estaba por impactar con él, evitando que se reflejara de nuevo en su contra. Con un movimiento de su otra mano, Dawn abrió varios portales morados alrededor de Exus, siendo fácilmente más de veinte. De pronto, el trueno de Ash emergió de uno de estos… pero entró a otro, saliendo por otro portal y entrando por un cuarto. Lo que Dawn intentaba hacer era desconcentrar a Exus lo suficiente como para que no supiera por donde vendría el ataque, a ver si era cierto lo que decía… además, con los agujeros estando a menos de medio metro de su cuerpo, había poco tiempo para que pudiera predecirlo.

El relámpago continuó entrando y saliendo de agujeros en el espacio-tiempo… hasta que uno liberó el ataque eléctrico de lleno en el _Guardián_, por uno de sus costados, el ataque emitiendo una gran luz. Pero, lo siguiente que pasó fue que el ataque fue reflejado de nuevo, golpeando en Ash, no importando cuantas veces cambió de dirección, siempre iba a dar de lleno en el lanzador.

"¡Ash!" Exclamó Dawn, antes de ser lanzada hacia atrás por la fuerza mental de _Anubis_.

Ahora, solo quedaban los últimos tres guerreros de pie…

Raichu y Zero se acercaron a gran velocidad hacia _Anubis_, dando un gran salto e intentando cortar al _Guardián_ oscuro con sus _Keyblades_, rodeadas de toda la energía que ellos poseían. Pero, al impactar en el escudo de voluntad del _Guardián_, ambos ataques no tuvieron efecto… y lo que es peor; Exus aplicó más fuerza, lo cual hizo que el reflejo fuera mucho más poderoso que el normal, haciendo que las _Keyblades_ de ambos héroes cayeran hechas pedazos, mientras ellos volaban por los aires y caían pesadamente en el suelo, aún con sus armaduras puestas, aunque dañadas.

Entonces, vio a Alan, acercándose velozmente desde el otro lado del salón, y sonrió, ya que no esperaría a que lo atacaran, por lo que decidió actuar… y Raichu lo notó.

"¡Arde con las llamas de la oscuridad, Alan!" exclamó el _Guardián_ oscuro, lanzando una de sus ondas mentales en contra del joven.

"¡Alan!" exclamó el _Pokemon_-humano, poniéndose de pie y lanzándose a encontrarse con el ataque de _Anubis_, colocándose en medio del camino entre el ataque y Alan, recibiéndolo de lleno. Las flamas mentales del _Guardián_ golpearon con fuerza, rompiendo en pedazos la armadura de Raichu, quien, como alguien que se estaba quemando vivo, cayó al suelo pesadamente, las flamas desapareciendo cuando su cuerpo tocó el suelo.

Alan pasó a lado de Raichu, mirando a su compañero, sintiendo un gran enfado hacia quien le hizo eso, y siguió su camino, queriendo más que nunca cortar a Exus con su _Keyblade_. Pero, al mirar al frente, notó que el _Guardián_ oscuro le lanzó otro ataque mental; esta vez, una especie de impulso invisible que, si lo tocaba, sería el final. Aún así, Alan corrió hacia el ataque, seguro de que podría resistirlo y seguir su rumbo.

Eso fue, claro, antes de que Zero apareciera justo frente a él y con su cuerpo recibiera el ataque de frente, causándole gran dolor. Como un torrente de agua, el ataque mental de Exus amenazaba con mandar a volar a Zero hacia atrás, golpeándolo de forma constante.

"¡Zero!" Exclamó Alan con sorpresa, mientras que el _Hunter_ intentaba por todos los medios evitar que el ataque lo superara y lo empujara hacia tras.

"¡Vamos!¡Atácalo!"

Alan apretó los dientes y, justo antes de llegar a donde estaba Zero, saltó hacia al frente, pasando sobre el _Hunter_, quien ya había perdido la batalla contra el ataque mental de Exus y fue empujado hacia la pared opuesta, impactando con ella violentamente, su armadura rompiéndose en pedazos. En el aire, el joven comenzó el descenso, sujetando la _Keyblade_ con ambas manos, sabiendo que, si lograba golpear al _Guardián_ con todas sus fuerzas, quizás tendría oportunidad. No sabía porqué, pero eso era lo que pensaba.

Exus miraba como el joven _N-Warrior_ descendía, sujetando la _Keyblade_ con fuerza por sobre su cabeza, poniendo todas sus esperanzas en ese golpe.

"¡HAAAA!"

"¡No seas estúpido!" Exclamó Exus con arrogancia. "¿Qué acaso aún no lo entiendes?¡Yo soy un dio-!"

_-CLUNK!-_

_**-Fin de la música de Fondo-**_

Como si fuera en cámara lenta, todos los presentes, quienes pudieron seguir el movimiento de Alan, abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa. Exus, por su parte, estaba estupefacto, no creyendo lo que había pasado… después de todo, la _Keyblade_ había hecho contacto con su cabeza, y la fuerza del golpe lo estaba haciendo caer hacia el frente.

Los pies de Alan tocaron el suelo, sujetando con ambas manos la _Keyblade_, que estaba con la punta hacia abajo luego del poderoso golpe, viendo como Exus tenía sus ojos abiertos, mostrando gran sorpresa.

'_¿Me ha golpeado?¿Como es eso posible? Esa Keyblade no parece diferente a-'_

"¡HAAA!"

Aprovechando que Exus estaba sorprendido, Alan dio otro golpe, esta vez como si fuera un bate de béisbol, golpeando al _Guardián_ oscuro en el estómago, mandándolo hacia atrás. Exus chocó con fuerza contra la pared que estaba detrás de su trono, resbalándose de ella hasta que sus pies tocaron el piso. Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos por lo que había pasado, en especial Alan, quien aún no podía creerlo.

'_¿Lo golpee?¿En serio?'_ pensó el joven, mirando sus manos, que estaban templando un poco por la emoción. _'De verdad lo golpee… ¡Pude golpearlo!¡No es invencible después de todo!'_

Exus, quien estaba respirando con dificultad, se llevó una mano a la cabeza, justo en el lugar donde había sido golpeado por primera vez, aún sintiendo el metal de la _Keyblade_ en su piel. ¡Era ridículo!¿Como es que pudo haber sido golpeado de esa forma, como si hubiera sido lo más fácil?¿Como era posible, cuando otros golpes con otras _Keyblades_ habían logrado un resultado opuesto? Comenzó a pensar en el como es que había sido posible… hasta que la descubrió.

Cuando la _One-Winged Keyblade_ golpeó el escudo de _Anubis_, en lugar de ser rechazado, la llave absorbió la energía mística, por lo que prácticamente su escudo era inútil contra él. Era cierto, cuando vio la _One-Winged Angel Keyblade_ por primera vez, algo le decía que tuviera cuidado, pero no sabía el porqué ya que, a pesar de ser un _Guardián_, aún no tenía todos los recuerdos de _Anubis_ a su disposición… pero ese golpe al parecer le hizo recordar algo.

'_Ahora lo veo… esa Keyblade es…'_

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que Alan venía corriendo hacia él, con su _Keyblade_ en ambas manos, queriendo golpearlo de nuevo. El joven _N-Warrior_ se lanzó hacia él, alzando por completo su llave, queriendo aplicar el máximo de sus fuerzas para ver si podía acabar con ese combate de una vez por todas. Casi frente a él, el joven bajó sus brazos con fuerza, dando un poderoso y veloz corte con la _Keyblade_, sabiendo que _Anubis_ no podría bloquearla como con las otras _Keyblades_. Con tan poco espacio entre ellos, no podría fallar…

_-CLANK-_

Pero entonces, la _Keyblade_ chocó contra algo sumamente duro, como si hubiera impactado contra algo metálico. Tanto Alan como los demás _N-Warriors_ miraron con asombro y confusión lo que había pasado; frente al _N-Warrior_ del hielo estaba Raviel, _Pharaohn_ _of Osiris_, usando su espada para bloquear el golpe de la _Keyblade_.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _202-A Powerful Enemy- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball GT)_

"¿Que?" preguntó Alan al ver al _Pharaohn_ frente a él, usando solo una mano para sujetar su espada.

"Nos volvemos a ver, _N-Warrior_." Expresó Raviel con cierta indiferencia, aunque en sus ojos se podía ver algo de enfado. "No dejaré que lastimes a mi señor _Anubis_."

Alan, quien al inicio estaba sorprendido por la aparición de Raviel, rápidamente se enfadó, elevando su aura al máximo del segundo nivel del _Súper N-Warrior_, al darse cuenta de que el _Pharaohn_ era un obstáculo más entre él y Kristal.

"¡Fuera de mi camino!" exclamó el joven, empleando todas sus fuerzas, intentando superar al _Pharaohn_… quien no se movía ni un centímetro.

"¿Y con esto planeas obligarme?"

Alan, enfadado, se hizo hacia atrás un poco y comenzó a atacar al _Pharaohn_ con varios golpes con su _Keyblade_, algunos poderosos cuando usaba ambas manos, y otros rápidos cuando sólo usaba una, para tratar de confundirlo. Pero, después de unos seis o siete de estos golpes, Raviel comenzó a responder con sus propios golpes, más fuertes y rápidos que los del _N-Warrior_, quien terminó por ser superado por él. Con un último golpe con su espada, Raviel mandó a Alan a volar unos metros hacia atrás, antes de que él joven lograra controlar su vuelo y caer de pie, evitando lastimarse, mirando al recién llegado con enfado.

"¡Maldición!¡Estaba tan cerca!"

"Como dije antes; no dejaré que lastimes a mi señor _Anubis_." Dijo Raviel nuevamente, haciendo enfadar de nuevo al _N-Warrior_, quien se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía el elemento sorpresa de la _Keyblade_ y su ataque.

"Haz vuelto, Raviel." Dijo Exus, separándose de la pared donde estaba incrustado.

"Si, señor _Anubis_. ¿Está usted bien?" preguntó el _Pharaohn_, viendo por primera vez el rostro de su señor.

"Claro que estoy bien, solo me distraje un poco." Expresó el hechicero, mirando a los héroes. _'Esa Keyblade… si, es de él…'_

"Señor, he cumplido con la misión que me encomendó; he derrotado a los demás aliados que han venido hasta la ciudad."

Los _N-Warriors_, de pie o en el suelo, abrieron sus ojos enormemente, incrédulos por lo que escuchaban.

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó Haru, quien estaba en ese momento en el piso. "¿Venciste a todos nuestros aliados?"

"Así es; para mi, eso no es algo muy difícil de hacer." Respondió el _Pharaohn_, haciendo que los héroes se sintieran intimidaos… y con gran razón.

-

En el exterior del campo de energía que cubría la _Necrópolis_, había varios cuerpos de guerreros en el suelo, gravemente lastimados. Eran los héroes de la _Nova Alliance_, quienes había peleado, y perdido, contra Raviel, el _Pharaohn_ más poderoso de los quince, y quien él solo podría enfrentarse a los otros catorce con facilidad. Los héroes pelearon con todas sus fuerzas, pero no habían logrado su cometido; el vencerlo.

De entre todos los guerreros, sólo uno se estaba moviendo un poco; se trataba del joven _Saiyan_, Son Gohan, el hijo de Goku, quien empezó a moverse un poco, apenas alzando la vista, viendo a los demás guerreros caídos, antes de volver a desplomarse en el suelo, mientras las arenas del desierto cruzaban sobre ellos.

-

Los _N-Warriors_, dentro de la ciudad, miraron hacia atrás, tratando de sentir las presencias de sus aliados… no sintiendo ninguna.

"Está hablando enserio." Dijo Tai. "Los venció a todos."

"¿A todos nuestros aliados?¡Pero si eran muy fuertes!" exclamó Dawn con temor.

"Eso demuestra… lo fuerte que es ese _Pharaohn_." Comentó Rock, intentando analizar el poder de Raviel. "No puedo ni siquiera saber cual es su poder."

"Eso es muy fácil." Dijo Exus, llamando la atención de todos. "De entre todos mis _Pharaohns_, Raviel es el único que ha sobrevivido por los milenios con su cuerpo original, desde el momento en el que creé a los _Pharaohns_ de las almas de los antiguos _Guardianes_ de la _Heliopolis Alliance_." Expresó, mirando a su mejor guerrero. "Él es uno de los originales, mientras que los _Pharaohns_ con los que se han enfrentado están usando cuerpos que son prácticamente nuevos, al haber sido derrotados en batalla en el pasado."

"Raviel… ¿Es uno de los originales?" preguntó Takato, quien tenía un ojo cerrado en ese momento.

"Exacto. Ya que es uno de los originales que creé hace milenios, su control sobre el espíritu del _Guardián_ _Osiris _es superior al de los demás _Pharaohns_." Dijo Exus con malicia. "Se podría decir que Raviel es tan poderoso que prácticamente _**es**_ un _Guardián_."

"¿Es un _Guardián_?" preguntó X con asombro.

"Uno de nivel bajo, comparado conmigo, o _Chaos_ o _Balance_. Se podría decir que es del mismo nivel que _Guardian Terra_, la _Guardiana_ de las _Keyblades_ de su galaxia. No es tan fuerte como yo, pero el hecho de que sea como un _Guardián_ es más que suficiente como para vencerlos a todos ustedes sin problemas."

Los héroes estaban confundidos y abrumados; no sólo tenían que enfrentarse a Exus, quien era extremadamente poderoso, sino que ahora Raviel se había unido al combate, siendo que él era lo suficientemente poderoso como para vencer a los demás aliados él solo. Las cosas simplemente se veían mal para los héroes.

"Dime, Raviel; ¿mataste a los demás aliados de estos _N-Warriors_?" preguntó Exus.

"No, señor _Anubis_, como usted me lo pidió." Respondió el _Pharaohn_.

"Es una lástima, ya que cambié de parecer; no me importan si están vivos o muertos."

"¿Quiere que vaya a acabarlos?"

"Después; primero encárgate de ellos, quienes parecen aún tener deseos de luchar."

"Así será, señor _Anubis_."

"No me hagas reír…" expresó Alan, encarando a Raviel con firmeza. "¡No me dejaré vencer!"

"La última vez que nos enfrentamos en el _Nintenverse_, te vencí fácilmente." Dijo el _Pharaohn_ de Osiris.

"¡Esta vez es diferente!¡He incrementado mi poder considerablemente!"

"Y aún así, te enfrentas a mi con varias heridas en tu cuerpo, sumamente cansado por los combates que tuviste antes, y con tu armadura hecha pedazos. ¿Crees poder ganarme?"

"¡Debo hacerlo!" exclamó el joven, sujetando su _Keyblade_ con firmeza. "¡Por mis amigos!¡Por Kristal!¡No me dejaré vencer!"

De pronto, la _One-Winged_ _Keyblade_ comenzó a brillar, emanando una luz tan intensa que casi deja ciegos a aquellos que la miraban fijamente… a excepción de Alan, quien al parecer no le molestaba. Raviel y Exus miraron esto con intriga, ya que ese destello sólo significaba una cosa; un nuevo poder… y Alan estaba conciente de eso.

'_¿Qué pasa?¿Será el despertar de un nuevo poder?'_ pensó el _N-Warrior_, sonriendo. _'¡Vamos!¡Dame un nuevo poder lo suficientemente grande para salir victorioso!'_

La luz se hizo más y más intensa, iluminando todo el lugar, logrando salir de la pirámide por medio de ventanas y puertas, pareciendo un faro en la noche.

Entonces, la luz se desvaneció, y todo regresó a la normalidad, permitiendo a todos ver lo nuevo que había liberado la _Keyblade_: … nada.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _187-In the ashes- _(**Soundtrack: **_Tales of Symphonia)_

Exactamente; el destello de la _One-Winged Angel_ no liberó un nuevo poder, no invocó una criatura poderosa, ni trajo algo para la destrucción de _Anubis_… de hecho, la misma _Keyblade_ había desaparecido de las manos de Alan.

"¿Pero que-?" se preguntó el joven, mirando a todos lados, buscando en donde estaba la _Keyblade_. "¿Donde está?"

Todos los demás héroes estaban buscando la llave, queriendo averiguar su localización, ya que era la única llave que había logrado vencer el escudo de _Anubis_ con facilidad… pero no lo encontraron.

"¿Qué pasó?¿Donde está?" preguntó Lucy.

"Mis escáneres no logran detectar la _Keyblade_ en el área." Expresó X con seriedad. "Ni tampoco un cambio de poder en Alan… o en alguno de nosotros."

"¿Quieres decir que simplemente desapareció?" cuestionó Mimi.

"Eso parece…"

Alan, quien tenía la llave hace unos momentos, miró con confusión sus manos, intentando invocarla de nuevo varias veces, pero no lográndolo. Con cada intento fallido, su desesperación se había más grande, ya que era la única _Keyblade_ que había logrado golpear a Exus, la que le ayudaría a rescatar a Kristal… y que simplemente desapareció.

"¡Maldición!¡En donde está!" exclamó el joven, completamente desesperado. "¡Exus!¡¿Que rayos fue lo que hiciste?!"

"¿Me estás acusando de la desaparición de la _Keyblade_? No me hagas reír. No tuve que ver en eso: la _Keyblade_ simplemente desapareció."

"¿Que?"

"Si; la _Keyblade_ decidió apartarse de tu lado, por lo que no importa cuantas veces lo intentes, no lograrás invocarla de nuevo."

"P-pero, ¿Por qué?"

"Debió cumplir su misión, o algo así… el hecho es que ya no la posees; regresó al _Nintenverse_… a un mundo entre _The Realm of Light_ y _The Realm of Darkness_." Dijo Exus, viendo como el joven estaba enfadándose poco a poco. "Ahora… ¿Te rindes?"

"¡Jamás!" exclamó Alan, mientras sus demás compañeros se ponían de pie. "Ahora que sabemos que no eres invencible, ¡podremos esforzarnos aún más para superarte!"

"¿Siguen con esas ideas? Aún cuando esa _Keyblade_ me golpeó, no estoy usando todo mi poder. Si lo usará, ni esa llave podría golpearme. ¿Aún así intentan desafiarme?"

"¡Por supuesto!"

"… ya veo…"

Exus se dio la vuelta y dio un paso hacia atrás, caminando hacia el exterior, por la enorme abertura que había dejado la pared detrás del trono de _Anubis_ cuando Alan llegó al salón por primera vez. Luego de dar el paso, el _Guardián_ se dirigió a su mejor guerrero.

"Raviel, te dejo a cargo el resto." Expresó Exus con seriedad. "Hazte cargo de los héroes, y que no se acerquen al obelisco. No los mates, puesto que aún pueden serme útiles… aún si no tienen extremidades."

"Si, señor _Anubis_." Respondió el _Pharaohn_. "Pero, tengo una petición antes de que se vaya."

"¿Qué es?"

"Restaure sus _Keyblades_ principales y sus armaduras, así como sus fuerzas."

"¿Para que quieres que haga eso?"

"Quiero pelear contra ellos mientras usan sus máximos poderes, para ver lo fuertes que pueden llegar a ser."

"… muy bien, si así lo deseas…"

Exus miró a los doce _N-Warriors_, quienes estaban ahora de pie. Con un destello de sus ojos, los doce fueron envueltos en una luz morada, al igual que sus _Keyblades_ principales, mientras ellos creían que estaban siendo atacados de nuevo. Pero, cual fue su sorpresa cuando la luz se desvaneció y se dieron cuenta de que estaban vistiendo de nuevo sus armaduras, y en sus manos estaban sus llaves principales.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _198-Curse of Vile- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman Zero 3)_

"¿Qué?¿Mi armadura se ha-?" cuestionó Lucy, viendo como su traje de _Magic Knight_/_N-Warrior_ había vuelto a la normalidad, luego de haber sido destruido en pedazos, junto con su _Keyblade_, que ella sujetaba en su mano derecha.

"¿Qué significa esto?" preguntó Takato, viendo su escudo reformado. "Siendo que… la armadura es más fuerte."

"_**Es **_más fuerte." Respondió X, sus escáneres mirando a cada uno de los guerreros, quienes tenían sus armaduras puestas. "Según la información, nuestras armaduras son más fuertes que cuando las invocamos por primera vez."

"Bueno, al parecer tengo mi nueva armadura en lugar de la de _Zapdos_." Dijo Raichu, mirando el traje que usaba. "Se siente más cómodo…"

"Pues claro; es la armadura hecha por la _Keyblade_ formadapor tu corazón. Es obvio que te sientas un poco más cómodo con ella que con la _Zapdos_ _Armor_." Respondió Tai.

"Ya veo…"

"Uh… chicos. ¿Ven lo que yo?" cuestionó Ash.

"¿Qué pasa, Ash?" Preguntó Tai.

"¿Mi armadura no les parece diferente?"

Al voltear a ver a Ash, los demás héroes se dieron cuenta de que este no estaba portando la armadura de _Lugia_… ni la de _Ho-oh_. La armadura de Ash era color blanco, con algunos detalles color rojo y dorado, casi del mismo color de su _Keyblade_ _The Chosen One_, que era ahora su llave principal, reemplazando a la _Lugia_.

"¿Qué te pasó, Ash?¿Porqué usas esa armadura?" preguntó Tai.

"No me preguntes, estoy tan confundido como tu." Respondió el _Pokemon_ _Trainer_, mirando su nuevo traje.

"Quizás pasó lo mismo que con Raichu." Respondió Zero tras analizar la situación. "La nueva llave principal de Raichu es la _Lightning Evolution_, y su armadura es la _Raichu Armor_, que reemplazó a la _Zapdos_ _Armor_. Es probable que lo mismo te haya pasado a ti, ya que Exus restauró nuestras _Keyblades_ principales. Ahora podemos decir que _The Chosen One Keyblade _es tu nueva llave principal y que esa armadura, _The Chosen One Armor_, es tu verdadera armadura."

"Oh, ya veo…" expresó Ash. "Me agradaba la _Lugia_ _Armor_…"

"Si salimos de esta y reparamos la _Keyblade_ de _Lugia_, podrás usarla de nuevo."

"¡Genial!"

"Pero, ¿Por qué podemos usar nuestras armaduras y _Keyblades_ de nuevo?¿Qué significa esto?" cuestionó Alan.

"Es obra del señor _Anubis_." Respondió Raviel, llamando la atención de todos los _N-Warriors_, quienes se dieron cuenta de que Exus ya se había ido mientras ellos hablaban entre si. "Le he pedido que reconstruyera sus armaduras y _Keyblades_ principales, para así poder luchar contra ustedes con todo mi poder."

"¿Contra nosotros doce?" preguntó Rock.

"Así es; quiero ver cual es la fuerza que mi señor _Anubis_ ve en ustedes, por eso me enfrentaré con todos a la vez."

"¿Nos está subestimando?" preguntó Haru, sujetando su _Keyblade_ con enfado. "¡Haremos que te arrepientas!"

"No lo subestimes, Haru." Comentó Zero con frialdad. "Este _Pharaohn_ es muy diferente a los que nos hemos enfrentado. No puedo detectar su nivel de poder… y supongo que ni X ni Rock pueden hacerlo."

"¿Creen que podamos vencerlo entre los doce?" cuestionó Takato con algo de inseguridad.

"¡Por supuesto!" exclamó Dawn. "Somos los más fuertes. ¡Todo saldrá bien!" expresó, mientras Raviel sonreía un poco.

"Si están listos para el combate, entonces prepárense, _N-Warriors_." Dijo el _Pharaohn_, elevando un poco su _Ka_. "Aquí voy…"

Los doce héroes se colocaron en guardia, esperando a que Raviel hiciera el primer movimiento… pero este desapareció antes de poder ver lo que hizo. Lo único que supieron fue que un destello de luz pasó a lado de ellos, tan rápido que casi lo perdían… y después…

"¡GAAKKK!"

Once de los doce guerreros comenzaron a voltear hacia atrás, viendo como el doceavo, Tai, había sido golpeado en el estómago por Raviel, un impacto tan poderoso que fácilmente quebró la reconstruida armadura de _Wargreymon_ en el área golpeada, antes de mandar a Tai a volar hacia la pared que estaba detrás de ellos.

"¡Tai!" exclamaron algunos al ver como su compañero impactaba con fuerza contra la pared.

Raviel se giró a verlos con seriedad, haciendo que se colocaran en guardia con sólo su mirada, ya que ellos sabían que su último enemigo _Pharaohn_ era extremadamente fuerte.

Después de todo, estaban enfrentándose contra prácticamente un dios… quien se les vino encima a ellos, dando inicio al combate.

**Fin del Capitulo 80

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Maldición, Raviel es mucho más fuerte de lo que pensamos. Ni nosotros doce podemos hacerle nada. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

**Raviel****:** ¿Es esta toda su fuerza? No han podido siquiera tocarme. Ninguna de sus técnicas puede hacerme algo. ¡Ríndanse ante su nuevo dios!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**¡No perdamos las esperanzas hasta el final!**_

**X:** Esta luz… ¿Acaso serán?

**Ash:** Si… si son…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** Bueno, ahora si algo a tiempo. ¿Que les pareció este capítulo? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. De vuelta en el combate, vemos que Exus no es invencible... pero ¿Por qué la OWA Keyblade desapareció así de repente? Más misterios que se suman a los que ya estaban y no han sido resueltos D=_

_Bueno, en mi profile están ls nuevas armaduras de Ash y Raichu para que se den una idea de como son. Están debajo de la sección de Battleships, en una imagen aparte de los de los demás personajes. _

_Si, Raichu obtuvo cosas muy rápido, pero Exus ya explicó porqué._

_Por cierto, agregué una nueva nave de batalla de Novaterra (si, otra más). Iba a meterla en el capítulo anterior, pero no me había decidido a hacerlo. Cuando quise meterla, ya había subido el capítulo. Bueno, modifiqué un poco los números de las naves de combate que llegaron a reforzar, y subí la imagen en la de naves de combate._

_Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir más que... nos vemos el otro fin de semana._

_Sobres._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	82. Cap 81: ¡No perdamos las esperanzas!

_**02/Mayo/2010**_

_**Saiyan X dice: Nuevas canciones en mi profile. 207-208**_

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

Los once _N-Warriors_ se habían puesto de pie una vez más, encarando a _Anubis_ quien intentaba gobernar el _Nintenverse_, la _Nova Alliance_, y la galaxia natal de Alan, a _Vía Láctea_. Gracias a varios nuevos poderes, como la nueva _Keyblade_ y armadura de Raichu, tenían una oportunidad contra_ Anubis_. Lo que sorprendió a muchos fue que la _One-Winged Angel Keyblade_ que Alan recibió luego del combate contra _Sephiroth_ tenía la capacidad de atravesar el escudo de _Anubis_, logrando así golpearlo. Sin embargo, Raviel apareció frente a Alan, antes de que este pudiera volver a golpear a Raviel.

Entonces, cuando Alan se disponía a atacar de nuevo a Raviel, algo ocurrió; la _One-Winged Angel Keyblade_ desapareció de las manos de Alan, y este ya no la pudo convocar de nuevo. Desesperado, el joven intentó invocarla, pero esta ya no acudía a su llamado.

Exus decidió dejar a Raviel encargarse de todo, pero este último le pidió que restaurara las armaduras y _Keyblades_ principales de los _N-Warriors_ para poder pelear contra ellos con todas sus fuerzas. Con sus fuerzas restauradas, así como armas y defensas, los _N-Warriors_ encararon a Raviel… quien terminaría siendo el oponente más poderoso antes de un dios al que hayan enfrentado antes.

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 81: ¡No perdamos las esperanzas hasta el final!_**

_**-Galaxia: **__**Nintenverse-**_

_-Planeta: Tierra 002; Novaterra-_

Mientras que Raphael estaba analizando cada dato nuevo de los combates en distintas partes del _Nintenverse_ que estaba recibiendo, el hechicero sintió algo extraño; un disturbio en las energías del _Nintenverse_… y venía de un solo lugar.

Dentro del _Salón de las Keyblades_, las ahora trece _Zodiacal Keyblades_ estaban resonando, destellando una y otra vez, incrementando la velocidad de sus destellos cada segundo. De pronto, todas las llaves se rodearon de energía dorada y salieron disparadas hacia el cielo, dividiéndose para ir a varias partes de la galaxia, mientras las demás _Keyblades_ en el mismo salón comenzaron a resonar, dándose cuenta de que sus "superiores" se habían ido, como deseándoles suerte y animándolas.

Raphael, al darse cuenta de que eran esas energías, sonrió, sabiendo que era lo que pasaba.

"Así que… es hora, ¿no?"

* * *

_**-Galaxia: Duat-**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _107-The Legendary Beast- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII)_

Un objeto volaba por los aires durante unos segundos, antes de caer al suelo y romperse en pedazos. Antes de romperse, se podía ver que se trataba del casco/tiara de la _Frozen Armor_ de Alan... que por cierto, voló detrás de esta.

El _N-Warrior_ de hielo fue lanzado violentamente contra una pared cercana, impactando de espalda con esta, incrustándolo un poco en el muro antes deslizarse hasta el suelo, quedando sentado en el piso. El joven respiraba con dificultad, habiendo usado mucha energía, que poco a poco se iría restaurando gracias al _Nova Crystal_ que tenía dentro de él. Pero, aunque sus energías se recuperaran poco a poco, lo demás no lo hacía; el joven estaba sangrando del rostro, empezando en el cabello, el chorro de sangre descendiendo por la frente, alrededor de su ojo derecho y terminando justo debajo de este, en medio de su mejilla. La armadura de él estaba algo dañada, agrietada en varias partes, en especial el peto y ambas hombreras, mientras que su capa estaba hecha gironés, pero aún estaba atada a sus hombros.

Alan, quien sujetaba la _Frozen Terra_ _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha, miró hacia delante, viendo como el combate estaba continuando.

'_Rayos… de verdad es muy fuerte…' _pensó él, poniéndose de pie lentamente, mirando a su rival, Raviel… quien estaba enfrentándose a sus demás compañeros.

El _Pharaohn_ estaba concentrándose en sus alrededores, mirando a cada guerrero, dándose cuenta de que había tres que no podía ver… pero si sentir. Volteó hacia atrás, viendo el momento en el que Ash apareció detrás de él, en el aire, con su armadura dañada, sin casco ni la hombrera derecha, con su puño izquierdo jalado hacia atrás, rodeado de electricidad. El _N-Warrior_ dio un golpe con esta mano, pero Raviel se movió tan rápido que sólo dejó una imagen en su lugar, evitando que Ash pudiera golpearlo. Entonces, apareció a lado de él y, mientras Ash estaba aún en el aire, le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, sacándole todo el aire y algunas gotas de sangre al joven, antes de darle una patada que lo mandó hacia el techo.

Entonces, Tai y Mimi, quienes tenían sus armaduras algo dañadas pero en si completas, a excepción de la joven que no tenía su casco, aparecieron frente a Raviel, y cada uno dio su mejor golpe para darle en el rostro al _Pharaohn_ por lados distintos. Sin embargo, el guerrero de oro alzó sus manos y detuvo los golpes con facilidad, las tomó con fuerza y reunió algo de energía en ambas palmas, para temor de los _N-Warriors_.

"_Naquadah…_"

Diciéndolo en voz baja, Raviel liberó dos poderosos cilindros de energía, cada uno impactando en uno de los dos jóvenes guerreros, mandándolos hacia atrás violentamente, ambos perdiendo el protector derecho de sus brazos, más Tai, quien perdió la hombrera del mismo lado.

"_¡FINAL ELYSIUM!_"

"_¡HYPER MEGA BUSTER!_"

"_¡SPACIAL REND!_"

Un poderoso cilindro de energía, combinado de tres, engulló por completo a Raviel, impactando en la pared opuesta y abriendo un gran agujero en esta. Dawn, Takato y Rock, quienes fueron los que lanzaron esos ataques, emplearon todas sus fuerzas para asegurarse de desintegrarlo… y parecía que lo habían logrado, ya que no hubo reacción por parte del _Pharaohn_. Pero entonces, este apareció detrás de ellos, dándoles la espalda. Apenas iban a reaccionar cuando los _N-Warrior_ hombres recibieron un codazo cada uno en sus espaldas, rompiendo parte de la protección de sus armaduras. Mientras estaban cayendo hacia el frente, Raviel se giró y le dio una patada a Takato en la cabeza, rompiéndole el casco y mandándolo contra una columna, mientras sujetaba a Rock del cuello por la parte de atrás, levantándolo del suelo y arrojándolo hacia el techo, lanzándole una pequeña esfera oscura de la punta de su dedo. Cuando esta esfera impactó a Rock de frente, rápidamente creció de tamaño y lo engulló como si fuera una burbuja oscura, antes de estallar. Al final, el Robot-humano cayó al suelo pesadamente, boca arriba, con sin su casco y parte del peto destruido por completo, mientras el resto de su armadura terminó dañada. Dawn, quien estaba a lado de ellos y que había sido ignorada por Raviel, se lanzó contra el _Pharaohn_, levantando su _Keyblade_ en alto, pero este solo invocó y levantó su espada, bloqueando fácilmente el ataque, antes de lanzarle un _Naquadah_ con su mano izquierda, lanzándola lejos y, como Rock y Takato, dañando su armadura.

"_¡CRISMON THUNDER!_" Exclamó Lucy, aprovechando que Raviel estaba descuidado, lanzándole de sus manos un orbe carmesí rodeado de relámpagos del mismo color.

El ataque impactó en la espalda de Raviel, pero no le hizo daño el _Pharaohn_… sólo hizo que detectara su presencia. En un pestañeo, Raviel desapareció de la vista de la joven guerrera, quien por un momento no supo que pasó y miró confundida el lugar donde estaba el guerrero dorado. Pero, al siguiente segundo, no importándole que fuera una mujer, Raviel pateó a la _Magic Knight_ en el rostro, en su mejilla derecha, mandándola lejos de donde estaba… mientras X, quien se había lanzado hacia Raviel, miraba con temor lo que había pasado.

"¡Lucy!" Exclamó el _Hunter_, mirando de reojo como su novia salía volando, antes de regresar la mirada a Raviel, queriendo cortarlo con su _Keyblade_.

Pero el _Pharaohn_ ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia, aún antes de que la diera a conocer con ese grito, por lo que dio una patada giratoria y pateó a X en el pecho, mandándolo de regreso por donde vino. X cayó al suelo pesadamente, girando unas veces antes de detenerse al chocar contra la base de una columna. La parte de su peto se había agrietado más por la fuerza de la patada, mientras que Lucy había perdido el casco/tiara que tenía debido a la fuerza de la patada, antes de caer el suelo pesadamente.

Ahora, sólo quedaban tres de pie…

Zero y Haru aparecieron por el frente y detrás de Raviel respectivamente, con sus _Keyblades_ en alto, aunque en el caso de Haru era la _Ravelt_, preparados para cortar al _Pharaohn_. Sin embargo, el guerrero dorado usó su velocidad superior para evitar el ataque, desapareciendo del lugar y reapareciendo a varios metros de ahí, pensando en la mínima posibilidad de que los dos _N-Warriors_ se matasen al chocar sus espadas contra el otro.

Claro, eso no ocurrió, ya que ambos, siendo espadachines expertos, se movieron lo suficiente para que sus espadas y cuerpos no chocasen el uno contra el otro, pasándose de largo por escasos milímetros. Cuando los dos terminaron de espaldas, y apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo, Haru y Zero se lanzaron en contra de Raviel, quien ya tenía lista su espada sagrada para enfrentarse a la de los héroes.

Zero llegó primero, chocando su _Keyblade_ con la espada de Raviel, el choque del metal con metal provocando vibraciones que se escucharon por todo el lugar. El _Pharaohn_ empujó al _Hunter_ hacia atrás un poco, dándole así la posibilidad de poder bloquear el golpe del _Rave Master_. Después de eso, los dos _N-Warriors_ comenzaron a atacar al _Pharaohn_ con todo lo que tenían, dando varios cortes con sus espadas a toda su velocidad, pero Raviel era más rápido que ellos y los bloqueaba con mucha facilidad… tanto que parecía que no les daba importancia.

Decidiendo que no podían seguir así, Zero saltó hacia atrás, dándole espacio a Haru para iniciar su ataque, alzando su espada para dar un poderoso corte con ella, uno que Raviel detuvo con facilidad. Sin embargo, el _Pharaohn_ no había notado una cosa; la espada de Haru había cambiado… ahora era…

"_¡EXPLOSION!_"

Al momento del contacto, la habilidad de la forma de la espada de Haru se activó, provocando una enorme explosión que sacudió todo el lugar y levantó una enorme nube de humo. Pocos momentos después, Raviel emergió de esa nube, saltando hacia atrás a gran velocidad, un poco sorprendido por esa jugarreta por parte de los héroes. Fue entonces cuando Zero apareció justo frente a él, en el aire, su _Keyblade_ rodeada de energía, el _Hunter_ sujetándolo en alto.

"_¡GENMUREI KAI!_"

Zero dio un corte en diagonal con su espada, lanzando una onda de energía con forma de luna creciente color esmeralda hacia su enemigo, quien estaba a no más de un metro de él. Aún así, Raviel logró alzar su espada y bloquear el ataque, siendo empujado hacia atrás y hacia el suelo, donde cayó de pie con cierta facilidad. El _Pharaohn_ miró hacia el frente, viendo que Haru y Zero, quien había ya tocado el suelo, se dirigían hacia él para continuar el combate, por lo que se colocó en guardia para esperarlos… pero…

"_¡THUNDER WAVE!_"

De pronto, sintió todo su cuerpo paralizado, como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica. Raviel no se había dado cuenta de la tercera presencia que había aparecido a sus espaldas, esperando el momento para atacar; era Raichu, sujetando su _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha y extendiendo su mano izquierda hacia él, habiendo lanzado el ataque eléctrico con esta, mientras sonreía con cierta arrogancia.

"¡Te tenemos!" exclamó el _Pokemon_ humano, reuniendo energía en su llave. "¡Ahora si, no escaparás!"

Raichu, Zero y Haru se acercaban velozmente a Raviel, atacándolo por tres ángulos distintos, además de él estar paralizado por la onda relámpago de Raichu… entonces, si todo lo tenía en contra, ¿por qué reía?

Zero se dio cuenta de esto, analizando la situación y, por instinto y experiencia, se detuvo de golpe, alzando la _Keyblade_ para protegerse.

"¡Cuidado, Haru, Raichu!"

Zero hizo lo correcto al detenerse, ya que en ese mismo instante Raviel elevó su aura considerablemente y desvaneció el efecto del _Thunder Wave_, dejándolo de nuevo libre para actuar. Sin tiempo que perder, el _Pharaohn_ reunió una gran cantidad de energía morada en su espada y, con un movimiento, realizó un corte en diagonal de izquierda a derecha, liberando la energía en la espada.

Pero, en realidad no fue un corte, sino cientos de estos, dirigidos en varias direcciones, incluyendo claro en donde estaban los héroes. Zero, quien logró ver lo que Raviel tenía planeado, logró evitar la mayoría de los cortes gracias a su _Keyblade_, bloqueando los que venían hacia él. Haru y Raichu no tuvieron tanta suerte y recibieron los cortes de lleno, dañando gravemente sus armaduras.

Zero detuvo el último de los cortes de energía que venían hacia él, dejándolo libre para contra atacar… pero Raviel apareció frente a él y lo sujetó de la frente, aplicando tanta fuerza que cuarteó el casco del _Hunter_. Raviel alzó a Zero, antes de azotarlo fuertemente contra el suelo, alzando su espada y queriendo cortarle la cabeza, pero el _Hunter_ bloqueó este corte con su propia _Keyblade_. Después de esto, Raviel lanzó a Zero hacia arriba y, con un movimiento de su espada, lanzó varias ondas de energía morada con forma de creciente hacia el _N-Warrior_, quien las vio venir y, milagrosamente, logró rechazarlas todas con su _Keyblade_, demostrando gran maestría en el uso de la espada.

Pero Raviel era más hábil. El _Pharaohn_ apareció detrás de Zero, justo después de que este hubiera bloqueado la última onda de energía que venía hacia él, no dejándole tiempo para reaccionar a su siguiente ataque. Raviel reunió energía en su puño izquierdo y la liberó en la espalda de Zero, soltando cientos de miles de destellos dorados, similares al _Plasma Relámpago_ de _Aiora de Leo_, impactando en el guerrero, causándole gran dolor y haciendo que perdiera su casco, ambas hombreras y parte de la espalda de su armadura, haciendo que cayera pesadamente al suelo. El _Egypteran_ tocó el suelo con sus pies, habiendo derrotado ya a los doce guerreros que habían desafiado a _Anubis_…

"_¡ARTICUNO RYUSEIKEN!_"

…o eso creía…

Cientos de cometas helados, provenientes de su derecha, viajaron velozmente hacia donde estaba él, impactándolo de lleno. Sin embargo, gracias a su aura, ni los golpes ni el frío de estos le hacían efecto, por lo que pudo voltear a ver que se trataba de Alan, lanzando varios golpes con su mano izquierda. Raviel solo alzó su mano derecha, su espada clavada en el piso, y le lanzó una onda sónica hacia el joven guerrero, recibiendo el sonido tan ensordecedor directamente en sus oídos. Alan canceló su ataque y llevó ambas manos a sus oídos, intentando bloquear el sonido que, según él estaba derritiendo su cerebro por lo intenso que era. Pero esto terminó cuando Raviel lo golpeó en el estómago y lo pateó en la cara, mandándolo de nuevo a la pared donde lo había mandado al inicio.

Ahora, en medio del salón, estaba Raviel, el único guerrero en el lugar que estaba de pie, mientras todos lo demás estaban lastimados y adoloridos en el suelo.

"Es muy fuerte para nosotros…" expresó Takato, respirando con dificultad, así como todos los demás.

"Está a un nivel muy superior al nuestro… no podemos compararnos con él." Comentó Lucy, aún adolorida por la fuerte patada que le había dado.

Los _N-Warriors_ habían luchado contra Raviel por solo unos cinco minutos, y este los había hecho pedazos, no pudiendo hacer nada para hacerle frente. Alan miraba al _Pharaohn_, incrédulo por la fuerza que tenía, no entendiendo el porqué Exus/_Anubis_ lo había dejado hasta el último. ¿Cuál era la razón?

'_Oh, si, es cierto…'_ pensó el joven. _'Él __**quería**__ que nosotros derrotásemos a los otros Pharaohns para hacernos lo suficientemente fuertes para después convertirnos en Heartless y así ser sus nuevos guerreros… pero esto no se quedará así…'_

Alan se puso de pie, con mucha dificultad ya que sus heridas le impedían moverse con libertad. Era cierto que los _N-Warriors_ tenían energía ilimitada gracias a sus _Nova Crystal_s, pero sus cuerpos seguían siendo mortales, por lo que aún ellos podían sentirse cansados luego de pelear. Aún con lo cansado y herido que estaba, el joven guerrero del hielo se puso de pie, queriendo continuar el combate nuevamente, ya que tenía muchas razones para hacerlo. Claro, no sólo él, sino todos los demás _N-Warriors_ se pusieron de pie, porque ellos también tenían razones para regresar.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _173-Fallen Angel vs. Saint- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya)_

"Supongo que no se van a rendir, ¿verdad?" cuestionó Raviel, viendo que en cada par de ojos de los _N-Warriors_, aún continuaba ardiendo la llama de la esperanza.

"Exactamente." Dijo Haru. "No podemos rendirnos así de fácil. Nuestras familias, amigos y seres queridos nos están viendo. ¡No podemos rendirnos ahora!"

"Es cierto; la voluntad de nuestro señor _Anubis_ está haciendo que todos en el _Nintenverse_ estén viendo este combate, incluyendo sus familias, amigos y seres queridos." Expresó el _Pharaohn_, su rostro no cambiando de expresión; la misma cara de seriedad. "Muy bien, entonces todos lo seres vivos del _Nintenverse_ verán como acabo con ustedes, dejándolos al borde de la muerte para que sirvan a nuestro señor _Anubis_. Será un ejemplo para todas las razas del _Nintenverse_."

"Lo siento, pero no lo permitiremos." Dijo Alan, su mano derecha comenzando a emitir un aura dorada, con algo que parecía ser destellos del mismo color cayendo de su puño. "Somos la esperanza del _Nintenverse_. ¡No moriremos aquí!"

"Entonces, vengan, _N-Warriors_. No importa lo que hagan, conozco todas sus técnicas, gracias a la voluntad de nuestro señor _Anubis_."

"¿Qué dices?" cuestionó Ash, confundido.

"Obtuve de él el conocimiento de los combates anteriores contra los otros _Pharaohns_, por eso conozco todas sus técnicas. No importa si las haya visto una vez; conoceré sus debilidades y la forma en la que actúan."

"Eso está por verse." Dijo Alan, apretando el puño que estaba rodeado de energía, antes de extenderlo hacia el frente. "¡Veamos si conoces esto! … _¡NOVA!_"

Un cilindro de energía pura emergió de la mano de Alan, dirigiéndose hacia Raviel. Era mucho más poderoso que el _Shinkou Hadouken_… de hecho, parecía ser el ataque más fuerte que él haya hecho antes. La fuerza e intensidad del ataque confundió a Raviel, quien sólo se quedó viéndolo acercarse.

'_¿Pero que-?'_

El ataque de Alan impactó en Raviel, engulléndolo por completo y atravesando las paredes que estaban detrás de él hasta terminar saliendo de la pirámide, siguiendo su curso, destruyendo algunos edificios de la ciudad que estaba rodeando la construcción, antes de elevarse al cielo… destruyendo una de las lunas del planeta.

En la pirámide, Alan seguía ejecutando ese ataque, esa gran cantidad de energía proveniente del mismo _Nova Crystal_, como si fuera una explosión concentrada en una expulsión de energía instantánea.

Y, a pesar de la velocidad del ataque, Raviel apareció en el aire, arriba del cilindro de energía que se estaba disipando, habiendo saltado en el último momento para evitarlo. Todos, incluyendo Alan, alzaron la mirada, viendo como el _Pharaohn_ estaba elevándose, sin herida alguna.

"¡Tu técnica más poderosa tampoco funcionó!" Exclamó Raviel con seguridad… aunque notó que Alan estaba riendo.

"¿Estás seguro?"

Fue en ese momento que sintió una presencia más, a la misma altura que él. Miró hacia atrás por sobre su cuello y vio que X, con su brazo derecho convertido en cañón, sujetándolo con su otra mano, estaba detrás de él, apuntándole… y su cañón estaba brillando de color dorado, intensamente, con algunos destellos saliendo de la boca del arma.

"¡Ray-!"

"_¡NOVA!_"

El _Hunter_ disparó otro cilindro de energía, similar al de Alan, pero más concentrado, de menos diámetro pero más rápido, contra un confundido Raviel, quien lo recibió de lleno en la espalda. A diferencia del de Alan, este si impactó de lleno en el _Pharaohn_, empujándolo violentamente hacia la pared del salón, atravesándola, así como las demás paredes hasta salir de la pirámide e impactar en la ciudad a varios kilómetros del lugar… recordando claro que esta ciudad era gigantesca. La explosión hizo temblar al planeta entero, demostrando que tan fuerte era ese ataque; si ese mundo hubiera sido un planeta normal, hubiera estallado en pedazos… o al menos le faltaría un continente.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _154-Sacred Moon- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

En el salón de la pirámide, el ataque de X comenzó a desvanecerse, y él empezó a descender rápidamente, logrando mantenerse equilibrado, tocando el suelo con sus pies, aunque teniendo que hincarse sobre una rodilla. Se mostraba muy cansado, respirando con mayor dificultad que antes, habiendo usado una gran cantidad de energía en ese ataque. Alan estaba en las mismas, tambaleándose un poco, casi cayendo al suelo, algo que todos notaron.

"¿Están bien?" preguntó Mimi con confusión.

"Si, no te preocupes, únicamente gastamos mucha energía, es todo." Respondió Alan, tomando varias bocanadas de aire para recuperar el aliento.

"¿Qué fue eso?¿que fue esa técnica?" preguntó Tai. "La usaron cuando estaban como Xan, pero no sabía que pudieran usarla."

"Es el _Nova_." Contestó X, quien estaba siendo ayudado por Lucy para no caer. "Es la técnica secreta de los _N-Warriors_: compacta toda la energía que emite el _Nova Crystal_ y la hace estallar, canalizándola en una sola técnica. Se podría decir que sigue el mismo principio que los _Limit Breaks_, pero mucho más poderosa y concentrándola toda en un ataque. Es el ataque más poderoso de un _N-Warrior_, sólo superado por los _Keyblade_ _Limits_ más avanzados."

"La última técnica de los _N-Warriors_… ¿Podemos usarla también?" cuestionó Rock.

"Es posible."

"Momento, ¿Ya sabían de esa técnica?" preguntó Dawn con algo de intriga.

"No." Respondió Alan con franqueza. "Al menos no antes de que nos volviéramos a fusionar. Al parecer, cuando nos fusionamos, adquirimos un conocimiento especial acerca de nosotros mismos. Quizás sea porque las fusiones son más especializadas al combate…"

"O quizás por la resonancia de nuestros _Nova Crystal_s." Expresó X. "Recuerdo haber sentido una cuando nos fusionamos. Quizás el conocimiento dentro de ellas es liberado cuando tenemos más poder."

"Bueno, si que hizo un gran desastre." Dijo Mimi, mirando a los agujeros creados por esas técnicas. "Miren lo que hizo."

"En especial, lo que hizo con Raviel." Expresó Zero con seriedad. "Nuestros ataques no le hacían daño, pero ese si fue capaz de lastimarlo."

"¡Eso no importa ahora!" exclamó Takato. "¡Debemos ir por Exus!"

"Es cierto, no tenemos tiempo que perder." Dijo Haru. "Ahora que Raviel está lejos, y quizás lastimado, debemos ir por Exus una vez más. Quizás ahora con estas técnicas y peleando todos juntos podremos hacer algo."

"Tengo mis dudas, pero es cierto lo que dices; hay que ir por _Anubis_" Expresó Alan, mostrándose un poco más descansado. "Vamos, amigos…"

"¿Quién dijo que los dejaré avanzar?"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _199-Shikkoku no Juujika- _(**Soundtrack: **_Fate Stay Night: The Animation)_

Con terror en sus ojos, todos voltearon hacia atrás, en dirección hacia el pasillo que daba hacia ese salón, cuyas puertas habían estado abiertas desde el inicio. Se podían escuchar los pesados pasos de alguien quien caminaba por ese pasillo, cubierto de sombras, acercándose cada vez más a ellos. Entonces, emergiendo de ese pasillo, estaba Raviel, mirando a los guerreros con la misma cara de siempre… y, a excepción de su capa, completamente ileso.

"¿Que?¿No sufrió ningún rasguño?" preguntó Raichu con temor.

"No tiene ninguna herida." Comentó Rock, analizando el cuerpo del _Pharaohn_, no encontrando ningún rasguño.

"No solo eso." Empezó Zero. "Su armadura está intacta, a pesar de ese ataque. Las armaduras de otros _Pharaohns_ hubieran sido dañadas de gravedad con un ataque así."

"¡Oh rayos!" exclamó Ash, llevándose una mano a la frente. "¡¿No me digas que su armadura está modificada por _Anubis_ o algo así?!"

"Exactamente." Respondió Raviel fríamente.

"¡Te dije que no me dijeras!"

"Esta es la única armadura de las quince que no ha sido dañada desde su creación hace millones de años, por lo que su resistencia es inimaginable. Esto es porque, mientras esta armadura siga intacta, el aura de nuestro señor _Anubis_ que reside dentro de ella la hará más y más fuerte conforme pasen los milenios. En estos momentos, ni la explosión de una _Hypernova_ puede romperla."

"¡Rayos!" exclamó Alan, invocando la _Frozen Terra_ en su mano derecha. "¡Entonces tendremos que atacarte de nuevo!"

"No lo permitiré." Expresó Raviel, invocando su espada en la misma mano. "Ustedes han demostrado ser más difíciles de vencer, y ese ataque anterior me ha demostrado que no debo subestimarlos. Muy bien, entonces usaré todo mi poder para vencerlos… ¡Y empezaré por ustedes dos!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _207-What Can You See In Their Eyes- _(**Soundtrack: **_Bleach; Fade to Black)_

Raviel desapareció de la vista y reapareció frente a Alan, con su espada en alto, preparado para cortarlo. El joven _N-Warrior_ alzó su _Keyblade_, sujetándolo del mango y de la hoja, queriendo bloquearlo con la llave que era tan dura como una estrella compactada… pero…

_-SLASH!-_

Alan abrió sus ojos enormemente, sorprendido por el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo. No sabía lo que había pasado en un inicio, pero casi un microsegundo después, que para él fue una eternidad, descubrió que el corte de Raviel, no sólo había cortado en dos la _Keyblade_ como si fuera de papel, sino que también cortó al joven desde su hombro izquierdo hasta el costado derecho de su cadera, cortando fácilmente através de la armadura, creando una profunda y larga herida de la cual emergían grandes cantidades de sangre.

Mientras descubría lo que pasó, Raviel extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia él, colocándolo frente a Alan, quien apenas se dio cuenta.

"Esta, es nuestra versión de su _Nova_." Expresó el _Pharaohn_ seriamente. "_¡NAQUADAH!_"

Un cilindro de energía dorado, similar al Nova, impactó de lleno en Alan, empujándolo violentamente contra una pared cercana. Si bien no era tan poderoso como el _Nova_, quizás porque Raviel se estaba conteniendo, fue suficiente como para destruir el peto, las hombreras y los brazos dañados de la armadura de Alan, dejándolo nuevamente con sus botas, cinturón y los guantes de esta, claro, muy dañadas.

Los demás _N-Warriors_ estaban apenas tomando conciencia de lo que había pasado, mientras que Raviel tenía en la mira a su siguiente víctima.

"Sigues tu." Expresó, lanzándose en contra de X a gran velocidad, decidido a atravesarlo con su espada.

"¡X!" exclamó Lucy, quien estaba a lado de él, colocándose frente del _Hunter_, bloqueando el camino entre él y el _Pharaohn_, para sorpresa del _N-Warrior_.

Por supuesto, esto no detuvo a Raviel en lo más mínimo.

A pesar de la resistencia de su armadura, en especial en el área del tronco, la espada de Raviel atravesó fácilmente el metal de la armadura y a la misma Lucy en el estómago, haciendo que ella tosiera sangre. Lo que fue peor, la espada siguió su camino, ya que la hoja era relativamente larga para una espada así, y atravesó a X también, cumpliendo así con su objetivo original. X, a pesar del dolor, trataba de suprimirlo lo más posible; Lucy, en cambio, ya que no había sufrido nunca antes una herida así, entró en shock traumático, sus ojos casi volviéndose blancos, solo mostrando el contorno de su iris, mientras su piel se volvía más blanca rápidamente.

"Veo que quisiste ir primero antes que él… muy bien." Expresó Raviel, sacando la espada del cuerpo de ambos _N-Warriors_ y colocando su mano izquierda en el pecho de Lucy. "Entonces, recibe lo que le tocaba a él…"

Sin piedad, Raviel liberó otro _Naquadah_ a quemarropa, dando de lleno en la joven _Magic Knight_, causándole un gran dolor. A pesar de estar detrás de ella, X recibió también el poder del _Naquadah_ de lleno, engullendo a ambos guerreros y lanzándolos con fuerza contra la pared. El _Hunter_, a pesar de estar dentro del ataque de energía, logró sujetar a Lucy y usar su propio cuerpo para protegerla de más daño directo del _Naquadah_, aunque eso no importó mucho. Al final, ambos guerreros impactaron contra la pared del salón, que no se destruyó ya que el ataque había sido relativamente bajo comparado con los que podía resistir. No obstante, los dos guerreros recibieron gran daño, sus armaduras destruidas y heridas grandes y profundas en sus cuerpos, no pudieron hacer nada más que caer al suelo, con el _Hunter_ debajo de la _Magic Knight_, casi inconcientes.

Ya para estas alturas, los demás _N-Warriors_ se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y reaccionaron de la forma más obvia; atacar a Raviel. Dawn, quien era la que estaba más cerca, decidió actuar primero, lanzando sus cadenas hacia el _Pharaohn_ para así amarrarlo… y lo logró; las cadenas lo aprisionaron, presionando ambos brazos contra sus costados, evitando que se pudiera mover. Pensando que estaba inmovilizado, la _N-Warrior_ alzó su _Keyblade_, apuntando a Raviel con ella, generando una gran cantidad de energía.

"Dobla el espacio que te rodea_… ¡PALKIA!¡SPACIAL BOMB!_"

Una esfera de energía oscura apareció frente a su _Keyblade_, formando un agujero negro que comenzó a atraerlo todo hacia su centro. Era de tamaño moderado, similar al de una pelota de futbol, pero su fuerza de gravedad era impresionante, haciendo temblar al planeta entero. Dawn lanzó esta esfera en contra de su oponente, esperando poder absorberlo de una vez por todas… pero, lamentablemente, Raviel era demasiado fuerte para ser absorbido de esa manera.

Un aura dorada lo rodeó por unos segundos, incrementando su fuerza considerablemente, tanto que pudo levantar su brazo derecho con facilidad, rompiendo las cadenas como si fueran de spaghetti, deteniendo con sus manos el agujero negro que venía hacia él con suma facilidad. Usando únicamente su aura, Raviel aceleró el proceso de descomposición de un agujero negro, disipando cada uno de sus átomos a una velocidad considerable, hasta que al final no quedó nada de dicho agujero negro, para terror de Dawn. Raviel se le quedó mirando con seriedad, las cadenas que lo aprisionaban caían al suelo a su alrededor. Sujetó su espada con fuerza, preparado para su siguiente ataque… uno que varios se dieron cuenta.

"¡Cuidado, Dawn!" exclamó Takato, siendo él el que estaba más cerca de Raviel, lanzándose para estar justo frente a ella, levantando su escudo para protegerla de la onda de energía con forma de creciente que Raviel había lanzado de su espada, queriendo detenerla con su escudo.

_-SLASH!-_

Pero, para su sorpresa y terror, el ataque de Raviel fue tan poderoso que, no solo partió su escudo como si fuera de papel, sino que también su desprotegido brazo izquierdo, que voló hacia un lado, retirándose del cuerpo principal. Pero no terminó ahí, ya que el corte tuvo suficiente fuerza para también cortar su hombro derecho, atravesando la armadura y dejando un profundo corte en su hombro, dejándolo sumamente sorprendido y en shock. Dado que su armadura estaba muy dañada, y que el corte de Raviel tan fuerte, el resto del tronco se hizo pedazos, mientras que su hombrera izquierda, que estaba intacta, cayó por un lado, ya no sujetándose al cuerpo principal. Dawn se le quedó viendo a Takato, quien ya no tenía mitad de su brazo izquierdo, y caía pesadamente a lado de ella.

Pero no pudo preocuparse más, ya que Raviel, mientras ella estaba distraída, le lanzó una onda sónica, mucho más fuerte que todas las que haya lanzado. Fue tan fuerte que no solo dejó sorda a Dawn, sino que también rompió su armadura, sus cadenas, e incluso su _Keyblade_, así como la de Takato que estaba a lado de ella. La joven cayó al piso de espaldas, en shock, y con sus oídos sangrando, habiendo ya perdido la voluntad de pelear.

Mientras, Haru y Raichu se lanzaron por detrás de Raviel, esperando poder cortarlo con su _Keyblade_ mientras atacaba a Dawn y a Takato. Pero el _Pharaohn_, quien ya se había dado cuenta de esto, giró rápidamente hacia atrás, y realizó un corte en diagonal, aunque en realidad fueron cientos de cortes los que realizó. Como ambos _N-Warriors_ estaban muy cerca, los cortes lograron alcanzarlos, cortando sus armaduras y _Keyblades_, o en el caso de Haru su espada Ravelt, como si fueran de mantequilla, mandándolos hacia el suelo con cientos de cortes en sus cuerpos.

Rock, desde lejos, cargaba energía es su _Mega Buster_ y la disparaba en contra de Raviel como enormes cometas de plasma, pero estos eran bloqueados por el aura que rodeaba al _Pharaohn_, quien al notarlo comenzó a caminar hacia él. El Robot-humano continuó disparando como si no hubiera un mañana, literalmente, pero cada disparo era bloqueado por el aura que rodeaba a su enemigo.

"_¡SIEGE THUNDER!_"

Ash, por su parte, lanzó un ataque eléctrico desde la derecha de Raviel, tratando de detenerlo. Pero él se dio cuenta del ataque y realizó un corte vertical con su espada, cortando fácilmente el ataque eléctrico, al igual que dejando una profunda cortada en el cuerpo de Ash, desde su hombro derecho hasta su costado izquierdo, partiendo también su peto y dejándolo solo con sus hombreras.

Rock continuaba disparando, pero el _Pharaohn_ simplemente seguía avanzando, como si no estuviera ocurriendo nada, como si sus ataques de plasma fueran una ligera brisa para él. Al final, Raviel estaba frente a él, mirándolo con seriedad. Rock usó su velocidad para alejarse de él, pero Raviel lo siguió fácilmente, sujetándolo del cuello con fuerza, antes de lanzarlo en dirección opuesta. El _Pharaohn_ le lanzó una esfera de energía que lo golpeó en el pecho, empujando al _N-Warrior_ contra la pared, su armadura y _Keyblade_ estallando en pedazos.

"_¡DRAGON PUNCH!_"

De pronto, mimi apareció frente al _Pharaohn_ y le dio un fuerte golpe en su rostro, ya que su _Keyblade_ la había perdido con anterioridad. Sin embargo, el guerrero dorado no sintió dolor alguno, de hecho parecía ni molestarle el hecho de que el puño de Mimi estuviera en su mejilla.

"¿No le hice nada?" cuestionó la joven con terror.

"¿Con esta fuerza quieres hacerme daño?" preguntó Raviel. "Si quieres hacer daño… ¡Golpea así!"

Con su puño izquierdo, Raviel golpeó a Mimi en el pecho, justo en el centro, su armadura rompiéndose como el cristal. La joven prácticamente perdió el conocimiento por la intensidad del golpe, cayendo de frente.

Apenas Mimi cayó al suelo, Tai apareció a lado de ella, sujetando su _Keyblade_ con fuerza e intentando golpear a Raviel. Pero este cortó la llave como si nada, dejando al héroe indefenso ante sus ataques… por lo que no pudo hacer nada cuando recibió un _Naquadah_ de frente, rompiendo su armadura y derribando algunas columnas antes de caer al suelo.

Ahora, sólo quedaba un guerrero en pie… pero no por mucho tiempo.

Raviel miró a todos lados, antes de girar sobre si mismo y dar una estocada hacia atrás. Al principio parecía que no iba a impactar algo, pero entonces Zero apareció en ese lugar, con su _Keyblade_ en alto para intentar cortar a Raviel. Lamentablemente el _Pharaohn_ había leído este movimiento y su espada se clavó en el estómago del _Hunter_, deteniéndolo en seco en el aire. Zero intentó soltarse, pero el dolor que sentía era mucho para él, ya que la espada de Raviel vibraba un poco, cortándolo desde adentro.

"Tu, siendo el especialista en combate con espada, eres el más peligroso de los _N-Warriors_…" dijo Raviel fríamente. "Y aún así, te he derrotado fácilmente." Dijo, sacando la espada del cuerpo de Zero y dándole un fuerte golpe en el pecho, rompiendo su armadura. "¡Muy fácil para ser un _N-Warrior_!"

El _Hunter_ comenzó a volar por los aires, cayendo de espaldas en el suelo, girando algunas veces antes de detenerse, su _Keyblade_ a lado de él. Raviel extendió uno de sus dedos y lanzó un rayo de energía en contra de la _Keyblade_, destruyéndola en el acto, haciendo lo mismo para las otras llaves que aún estaban casi completas.

Al final, de los guerreros que estaban en el salón, sólo Raviel estaba de pie… y sin heridas de consideración. Todos los que veían esto desde el _Nintenverse_ los miraron con preocupación y terror; los que conocían a los _N-Warriors _gritaban sus nombres, lloraban o desviaban la mirada para no ver lo que les pasaba a sus seres queridos, mientras que los que no los conocían sólo miraron con enfado las imágenes, sabiendo que ellos eran la única esperanza de todos… y que habían perdido horriblemente.

En el salón, la gran mayoría de los _N-Warriors _habían perdido ya las ganas de pelear, al ser abrumados por la fuerza y velocidad de Raviel, el _Pharaohn_ que parecía no podrían vencer nunca.

"No puede ser…" expresó Haru. "Es mucho para nosotros."

"¿Ahora lo entienden?" preguntó Raviel. "Sus poderes no son nada para nuestro señor _Anubis_. Simplemente, nunca tuvieron oportunidad para vencernos."

"Quizás tenga razón…" dijo Mimi, habiendo perdido la voluntad para pelear. "No podemos vencerlo…"

"Aún no…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _208-Prelude to War- _(**Soundtrack: **_Battlestar Galactica)_

Raviel volteó a un lado, viendo como Alan se estaba poniendo de pie, aunque muy lentamente debido a la herida que tenía en su tronco.

"Aún no… todavía no puedo rendirme…" expresó el joven, caminando hacia el _Pharaohn_, tambaleándose con cada paso.

"¿Sigues sin entender que todo lo que hagas es inútil contra el poder de nuestro señor _Anubis_?" preguntó Raviel seriamente.

"Me niego a creer que no haya algo que podamos hacer para salvarnos. No puedo quedarme desmayado sabiendo que con cada segundo que pasa, _Anubis_ está más y más cerca de su objetivo; el conquistar la _Nova Alliance_ y la _Vía Láctea_. Simplemente, no me puedo quedar aquí sin hacer nada, aún con estas heridas."

"Tu arma está rota, tu armadura hecha pedazos, tu cuerpo casi deshecho y la flama de tu vida está por extinguirse. ¿Qué más puedes hacer?¿Que te hace seguir adelante?"

"Mis amigos… todos ellos están ayudándome y brindándome sus deseos por no perder." Expresó el joven llevando el dedo pulgar de su mano izquierda a su pecho. "Nuestros corazones… están conectados."

"Tus amigos están derrotados; estás solo."

"¡No es así!"

Raviel giró hacia un lado, viendo como X estaba intentando ponerse de pie también, lográndolo luego de varios intentos, y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Alan, todos los demás mirándolo con algo de esperanza.

"X…" dijo Lucy en voz baja, viendo como él caminaba lentamente.

"Como Alan, tampoco puedo seguir estando aquí sin hacer nada… tengo que seguir adelante." Expresó el _Hunter_, sujetándose su brazo izquierdo.

"¿Y que planeas hacer con ese cuerpo tan lastimado?¿No sabes que es imposible?"

"No… no hay imposibles…"

Por otro lado, Ash, ya de pie, caminaba lentamente hacia Alan, sujetándose su estómago y cojeando, ya que su pierna izquierda estaba rota pero aún así podía usarla… con mucho dolor, claro.

"Aún cuando algo parezca imposible, siempre hay alguna forma de superarlo… por nuestros amigos."

X y Ash se colocaron a lado de Alan, mirando al _Pharaohn_ con seriedad, quien únicamente les regresaba la mirada.

"Esperanza, amistad, unión… ¿En eso es en lo que se basan?¿De eso depende su fuerza?" cuestionó Raviel fríamente. "Esos sentimientos no son más que simples ilusiones creados por los seres vivos para llamar a algo que no pueden entender. Esos sentimientos no existen, son sólo reacciones de sus mentes."

"Sean lo que sean, estamos dispuestos a aferrarnos a eso." Expresó Ash. "En eso creemos."

"Que ridículo. El verdadero poder proviene de uno mismo, ¡De nadie más! En un combate, uno pelea sólo contra su rival. El pensar que hay otros apoyándote en espíritu no tiene sentido."

"Eso puedes pensar tu, que sólo vives para servir ordenes." Respondió X. "Nosotros, quienes peleamos por una razón justa, sabemos que hay muchos que nos ayudan."

"¿Quiénes son ustedes, simples mortales, para decidir que es justo o que no lo es? Sólo un dios es capaz de decidirlo."

"Podemos decir lo mismo de ustedes, quienes atacan nuestra galaxia aún cuando nuestros _Guardianes_ decidieron protegerá. ¿No están interfiriendo en nuestra justicia?"

"El señor _Anubis_ es el único que puede decidir que es justo y que no… ¡Y se los demostraré al vencerlos de nuevo!" exclamó Raviel, colocándose en guardia, elevando su aura al máximo, haciendo temblar el planeta entero… pero los tres guerreros que estaban de pie no sucumbieron ante esta presión.

"No perderemos." Dijo Alan con seriedad. "Tenemos los deseos de todos los habitantes del _Nintenverse_ detrás nuestro, y que es lo que nos da la fuerza para seguir adelante." Expresó, mientras X y Ash sonreían. "No podemos perder… porque… ¡nuestros corazones están conectados!"

De pronto, un destello dorado iluminó el lugar, apareciendo de la nada, cegando a todos los presentes por unos momentos, mientras los tres guerreros sintieron que algo se había clavado frente a ellos. Cuando la luz se disipó y pudieron ver, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente por lo que veían.

Las tres _Zodiac_ _Keyblades_ de _Escorpio_, _Cancer_ y _Sagittarius_ estaban frente a ellos.

"¿Las _Keyblades_ doradas del _Nintenverse_?" cuestionó Raviel, reconociendo el diseño de las llaves. "Creí que no podrían entrar a esta galaxia."

"Una vez más, los antiguos guerreros han venido a ayudarnos." Comentó X con seriedad, ganándose una mirada de alegría por parte de Ash.

"¡Pues ya era hora!¡Debieron haber llegado cuando estábamos peleando contra los _Pharaohns_!"

Alan miró las llaves con seriedad, dando gracias a sus espíritus por haber venido en el momento más apropiado. El joven miró de reojo a X y a Ash, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer.

"Ash, X… hagámoslo."

Los mencionados asintieron, sonriendo con una gran seguridad, y tomaron las _Keyblades_ por el mango, sacándolas del piso. Ya con ellas en mano, se colocaron en guardia, elevando sus auras al máximo, liberando sus verdaderos poderes.

"_¡BANKAI ARMOR!_"

Las tres _Keyblades_ liberaron sus verdaderos poderes, emitiendo una intensa luz dorada en el acto. Las llaves se separaron en varios fragmentos de luz, que comenzaron a tomar forma de trozos de metal; las partes de las armaduras. Dichas partes giraron alrededor de sus dueños, cuyos restos de sus armaduras originales se rompieron en pedazos, antes de que las nuevas partes se unieran a ellos, invocando una capa blanca en sus espaldas. Cuando la luz comenzó a disminuir, Raviel y los demás _N-Warriors_ pudieron ver de nuevo a los tres jóvenes… ahora vistiendo sus armaduras de oro.

"_¡ESCORPIO GOLDEN ARMOR!_"

"_¡SAGITTARIUS GOLDEN ARMOR!_"

"_¡CANCER GOLDEN ARMOR!_"

Los tres _N-Warriors_ emitían una tranquila pero poderosa aura dorada que los rodeaba, mientras el cabello de los tres regresó a la normalidad, ya que el poder de la transformación estaba siendo canalizada hacia la armadura, incrementando sus habilidades. Estaban transformados en _Súper N-Warriors Lv2_ sin aparentar serlo… lo único eran que sus ojos cambiaron al color que son cuando están transformados; celeste para Alan, morado para Ash y verde para X… aunque este último siempre los tenía verde.

Y así comenzaba; el combate entre tres _Golden N-Warriors_ contra el _Pharaohn_ más poderoso de todos los tiempos. ¿Cómo sería el combate entre estas fuerzas de galaxias distintas?

Esto estaba por dar inicio… otra vez…

**Fin del Capitulo 81

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. ¡Vamos Ash, X!¡Demostrémosle a Raviel de lo que estamos hechos!¡Este es el poder de nuestros corazones!

**Raviel****:** Aún con esas armaduras doradas, sus poderes siguen siendo inferiores a los míos. ¿Creen que tres mortales pueden equipararse a un dios como yo?¡Les mostraré el castigo por esa blasfemia!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**¡La última contienda! Los guerreros dorados del Nintenverse.**_

**X:** ¡Vete, Alan!¡Ve por Kristal!

**Ash:** ¡Déjanoslo a nosotros!¡Rescatala!

**Alan:** ¡¿Que?!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** ¡Han vuelto!¿Que les pareció? El poder de Raviel está más allá de lo imaginado... ¡y no se sabe su límite!¿Podrán vencerlo con las armaduras de oro?¿O necesitarán otro milagro? Lo veremos el otro capítulo._

_Unas cosas;_

_Si, sé que es Scropio Armor, pero me gustó decirle más Escorpio Armor, para que no haya dudas._

_No tengo más que decir, la verdad. Nos vemos el otro fin de semana... ¡Sobres!_

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	83. Cap 82: ¡La última contienda!

**_09/Mayo/2012_**

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

Los _N-Warriors_ se enfrentaron a Raviel, quien era el último de los _Pharaohns_ que estaba bloqueando su camino. A pesar de ser el último, era el más fuerte de todos, llegando al nivel de un _Guardián_, un ser que ellos no podrían derrotar tan fácilmente. Luego de perder contra el guerrero dorado, las esperanzas de muchos comenzaron a decaer. Entonces, las _Keyblades_ de _Escorpio_, _Cancer_ y _Sagittarius_ aparecieron en las manos de los jóvenes Alan, Ash y X respectivamente, invocando el poder de las _Keyblades_ y llamando a las armaduras de oro.

Ahora, con tres _Golden N-Warriors_, ¿Podrán finalmente vencer a Raviel?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 82: ¡La última contienda! Los guerreros dorados del Nintenverse. _**

El viaje por el hiperespacio estaba llegando a su final. Las naves de combate de _Novaterra_, _Mecronet_ y de la _República Galáctica_ estaban por llegar al lugar asignado; el centro de la galaxia _Duat_. No sabían que clase de peligros enfrentarían, pero sin duda sería un gran desafío. En el _Nova_, el Almirante Halsey, el que estaba encargado de todas las naves de _Novaterra_, esperaba el momento en el que salieran del _Hyperspace_.

"Almirante." Comentó uno de los navegadores. "Un minuto antes de salir del _Hyperspace_."

"Muchas gracias." Respondió. "Hay que prepararnos, no sabemos que es lo que podría haber allá. ¡Estaciones de batalla!"

Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar por toda la nave, así como en las demás de la flota de _Novaterra_. Todas las tripulaciones se estaban preparando para el combate, sabiendo que tenían que estar listos en caso de que algo ocurriera: todos, desde pilotos hasta mecánicos, estaban en sus puestos.

"Estamos saliendo del _Hyperspace_ en 5…4…3…2…¡1!"

El _Nova_, así como las demás naves de combate, emergió del _Hyperspace_, regresando al espacio normal. Sin embargo, apenas salieron, fueron recibidos por poderosos disparos de plasma amarillos, que impactaron en los escudos con fuerza, sacudiendo las naves que impactaban, el _Nova_ siendo uno de ellos.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _137-The Stage is Set- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII)_

"¡Estamos bajo ataque!" exclamó uno de los navegadores.

"¡Radar!" exclamó el Almirante, queriendo saber contra cuantas naves se enfrentaba.

"¡Mil trescientas cuarenta naves enemigas justo al frente, Almirante, a unos diez mil kilómetros de distancia!¡Doscientas de ellas son _Ha'taks Motherships_ y un tipo de _Mothership_ no identificado, las demás son naves de tamaño menor!"

"Nos superan en numero casi 2:1, ¿eh? Muy bien. ¡Todas las naves, respondan al fuego!"

Los cañones de todas las naves de la alianza giraron hacia el frente, apuntando a las naves enemigas, mientras estas se acercaban. Poco tiempo después, todas empezaron a disparar, siendo las naves de la _Galactic Republic_ las que disparaban más rápido, mientras que las _Mecronets _disparaban más lento, pero más potente.

Los disparos de energía impactaban de lleno en los escudos de las naves enemigas, quienes se iban acercando más y más rápido a las de la alianza, ambas flotas acercándose para encontrarse en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

"¡Escudos al ochenta por ciento!¡Un _Ha'tak_ está acercándose a nosotros directamente por el frente!"

"Ese será su error." Expresó el Almirante, sonriendo un poco. "¡Activen las armas principales!¡que los cuatro _Ion Cannons_ centren su fuero en la nave frente a nosotros!"

"¡Si, señor!¡_Ion Cannon _prepararon para disparar!"

"¡Fuego!"

El _Nova_ tenía cuatro cañones principales en puntos distintos de su estructura; dos casi al frente de la estructura larga, a ambos lados, y dos donde esta se unía con el resto. Estos cañones comenzaron a cargarse, reuniendo una cantidad de energía similar a la de una llamarada solar, cada una. Entonces, los cuatro cañones dispararon cada uno una especie de cometa de energía, dejando una estela celeste detrás de estas, cada cañón disparando de forma alternada; primero el izquierdo de enfrente, luego el derecho del frente, luego el izquierdo de atrás y por último el derecho de atrás, los cuatro dirigiéndose hacia el _Ha'tak_.

Viendo que el ataque se acercaba a ellos, el _Ha'tak_ comenzó las maniobras evasivas… pero fue tarde. El primer disparo impactó en los escudos llenos del _Ha'tak_, siendo detenido por estos. El segundo disparo impactó también los escudos y también fue detenido. El tercer disparo también impactó en los escudos, pero no fue detenido por completo, ya que un residuo de este atravesó la barrera e impactó en el casco, creando una explosión en esta. El último disparo chocó contra los escudos… y los atravesó como si fueran nada, impactando en el escudo de la nave y atravesándola de un lado a otro, haciéndola estallar.

"¡Nave enemiga neutralizada!" exclamó el Navegador, sonriendo.

El Almirante sonreía para si mismo, agradecido por las nuevas armas que tenía a su disposición. Los _Ion Cannon_ de los _Nova_ podían atravesar los escudos sin drenarlos por completo, solo tenían que impactar seguido y uno de ellos podría atravesarlo, si venía otro detrás de este, era seguro que atravesaría los escudos aún cuando estos estén aún en operación, y aún tenían suficiente energía para causar gran daño en la nave o, en ese caso, destruirla.

De pronto, una alarma sonó en el puente, alertando al Almirante.

"¡El enemigo está lanzando cazas!"

"¡Entonces nosotros también!" exclamó Halsey. "¡Todas las naves, lancen sus cazas e intercepten a los enemigos!"

Y como dijo, luego de unos momentos, la flota de _Novaterra_ comenzó a lanzar aviones de combate para interceptar a los enemigos. Dos de estos, un par de _N-Falcons_, volaban en formación, uno a lado del otro.

"¡Oye, Hikaru!¿Este será tu primer combate con alienígenas, no?¡Vamos a acabarlos!"

"Sempai, no estoy tan entusiasmado como usted."

"¡Oh vamos, no es momento de resignarse!¡Vamos, serás mi compañero de formación, como lo hemos practicado!"

"Como di- ¡Cuidado!"

Dos _Death Gliders_ se acercaron a ellos por el frente y comenzaron a disparar. Gracias a que sus armas disparaban más lentamente que las de los _N-Falcons_, ambos aviones humanos pudieron evitarlos con maniobras evasivas. Roy Focker, siendo un experto en el combate, rápidamente giró su nave, haciendo que los _Death Gliders_ pasaran a lado de él, antes de hacer que su avión diera un giro de 180 grados, no sintiendo las fuerzas G gracias a un sistema avanzado atmosférico que tenía en la cabina, quedando así justo detrás de ambos aviones enemigos.

"¡Te tengo!" expresó, presionando un botón y disparando misiles hacia de ellos. Los _Death Glider_ intentaron evitarlos, pero estos impactaron en ellos. A pesar de que los aviones enemigos estaban protegidos por escudos, los misiles también, por lo que al impactar ambos, os escudos se cancelaron, permitiendo que los misiles impactaran en los aviones y los destruyeran. "¡Si!¡Dos menos!" exclamó Roy, haciendo que su _Falcon_ gira de nuevo 180 grados y regresar a su ruta normal, alcanzando al caza de Hikaru, quien estaba volando solo.

"¡Sempai!¡No es el momento de hacer cosas así!"

"Oh vamos, Hikaru, lo tenía bajo control."

"Como sea… ¡Sigamos!"

"Hehe, veo que le estás agarrando algo de confianza a esto."

"No es lo que parece, pero es por eso que me enlisté al ejercito. ¡Acabemos con esto de una vez!"

Los dos _N-Falcons_ siguieron su rumbo, dirigiéndose hacia más cazas que se acercaban a la flota aliada, queriendo interceptarlos, mientras que las naves grandes se disparaban con todo mientras se acercaban. Pronto, los escudos de varios comenzarán a fallar y quedarán a merced de los disparos enemigos.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _204-March- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dissidia Final Fantasy)_

Los tres guerreros dorados, aquellos que lucharon contra _Polaris _en el planeta _Heartliass_ en la galaxia _Dream_, estaban frente a frente con el _Pharaohn_ Raviel, quien anteriormente los había estado haciendo pedazos. Los demás _N-Warriors_, quienes yacían en el suelo luego del combate, gravemente heridos, miraban a los tres guerreros que ahora estaban vistiendo esas imponentes armaduras de oro, cuya aura los reconfortaba, a pesar de ellos estar al borde de la muerte.

X miró a sus compañeros caídos de reojo, antes de cerrar sus ojos y concentrarse. Las alas de la armadura de _Sagittarius_ se extendieron, emitiendo una gran cantidad de destellos dorados, dirigiéndose hacia sus compañeros. Estos destellos rodearon a los _N-Warriors_, cubriéndolos de una energía mística y calida… fue entonces, cuando ellos se dieron cuenta de que sus heridas se estaban cerrando y curando por completo. No importaba que herida fuera, al parecer esos destellos eran capaces de curarlos; desde pequeños cortes en sus cuerpos, pasando por huesos rotos, hasta las grandes heridas que tenían Lucy y Zero al haber sido atravesados por la espada de Raviel. La mano amputada de Takato comenzó a brillar, antes de desvanecerse, mientras que el joven _Tamer_ notó que los destellos parecían estar juntándose en su brazo cortado, antes de que, ante sus ojos, su brazo regresara a la normalidad, abriendo y cerrando el puño para ver cerciorarse de que no estaba soñando.

Los destellos cesaron luego de que las heridas de los guerreros caídos desaparecieron, las alas de Sagitario volviendo a la normalidad. Ash miró de reojo lo que había pasado, mirando con confusión a su compañero.

"¿Podías hacer eso?" preguntó el _Pokemon Trainer_ con la armadura de _Cancer_.

"La armadura de _Sagittarius_ tiene la habilidad para curar las heridas de quien su portador desee, aún las que son mortales." Respondió el _Hunter_, mirando a Ash.

"¿No pudiste usarlo antes? Nos hubiera servido _**mucho**_ durante el combate contra _Morganna_, ¿Sabes?"

"No me veas a mi, apenas supe de esa habilidad cuando Alan y yo nos fusionamos."

"Sigo sin entender como es que fusionándote con alguien que sabe lo mismo que tu puede hacerte saber cosas que ninguno de los dos sabe."

"Ya te dije; nuestros _Nova Crystals_ deben de saberlo, y al fusionarnos, resuenan."

"Oh…"

"Muchachos, ¿No debemos prestar atención al guerrero superpoderoso que está frente a nosotros?" preguntó Alan, quien estaba en medio de los dos. "Digo, es una sugerencia."

Los dos jóvenes se miraron unos a otros, antes de volver la vista al _Pharaohn_ que estaba frente a ellos, mirándolos con seriedad.

"Así que, esas son las legendarias armaduras doradas del _Nintenverse_, que están basadas en las armaduras doradas de la galaxia _Saint_." Expresó Raviel fríamente. "Ahora entiendo porqué es que el maestro _Anubis_ quería atacarlos mientras no despertaran sus dueños; sus poderes son iguales al de los _Pharaohns_… y eso que sólo están ahí, de pie, sin hacer nada, sólo expulsando la energía que su cuerpo irradia naturalmente." Dijo el _Pharaohn_, cerrando sus ojos, concentrándose. "Pero, aún así, no podrán vencerme."

Este comentario hizo que los recuperados _N-Warriors_ abrieran sus ojos enormemente, mientras que aquellos que portaban sus armaduras doradas sólo fruncieron el ceño un poco. ¿De verdad era cierto lo que Raviel decía?¿Tan seguro estaba de su poder que puede afirmar que incluso tres _Golden_ _N-Warriors_ no podrían contra él?

"¿No estás siendo algo creído?" cuestionó Ash. "Ahora que tenemos las armaduras de oro puestas…"

"¿Crees que solo por vestir esas armaduras puedes vencerme?" interrumpió Raviel con seriedad. "Aún cuando te hayas vuelto más fuerte, en este universo siempre habrá alguien que lo es aún más. Y para su mala suerte, yo soy más fuerte que ustedes."

"¿Probamos esas palabras?" cuestionó Alan, dando un paso adelante del grupo. "Tengo poco tiempo que perder, así que…"

"Entonces… te lo demostraré."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _153-Esper Battle- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy XII)_

Raviel, usando su súper velocidad, que iba más allá que la luz, desapareció y reapareció delante de Alan, quien al parecer no se había dado cuenta del movimiento. El _Pharaohn_ estaba bajando su espada, a punto de cortar a su enemigo… cuando otra _Keyblade_ dorada se colocó en frente para bloquearlo. Se trataba de X, con la armadura de _Sagittarius_, sujetando la _Keyblade_ de oro de esa armadura con ambas manos, empleando una gran cantidad de fuerza para resistir la de Raviel… quien lo miró con sorpresa.

'_¿Detuvo mi ataque?¿Pudo ver un movimiento que va más allá que la luz?'_

Entonces, Raviel se dio cuenta que Ash aprovechó esa oportunidad para atacar, apareciendo a lado del _Pharaohn_ con su _Keyblade_ de _Cancer_ en mano. Raviel saltó hacia atrás, evitando el corte de la _Keyblade_ del _Pokemon Trainer_, haciendo distancia entre ellos. Pero, instintivamente, tuvo que alzar su espada para bloquear el golpe de otra _Keyblade_ más, esta ves siendo la de _Escorpio_, sujetada por Alan, quien usaba todas sus fuerzas para intentar superar a Raviel.

'_Sus poderes son más grandes de lo que creí.'_ Pensó el _Pharaohn_, haciendo un movimiento que mantuvo a Alan a la defensiva, antes de arrojarlo lejos con uno de sus cortes con su espada, que su rival bloqueó fácilmente y cayó de pie, sin problemas. "Veamos si resisten esto." Dijo Raviel, extendiendo su brazo izquierdo hacia los tres héroes. "_¡NAQUADAH!_"

Un poderoso cilindro de energía dorado, viajando varias veces la velocidad de la luz, salió de su mano en contra de los héroes. Alan y X lograron evitarlo al saltar a un lado, pero Ash se quedó a recibirlo, usando su _Keyblade_ para bloquearlo. Lo extraño, era que estaba funcionando, puesto que la _Keyblade_ formó un escudo frente de ella, rechazando el ataque que lo empujaba hacia atrás lentamente.

Mientras, Alan y X contraatacaron; Alan corriendo a lado del cilindro de energía, mientras que X emprendió el vuelo. El joven de _Escorpio_ se acercó rápidamente a Raviel, sujetando su _Keyblade_ dorada con ambas manos. El _Pharaohn_, al verlo venir, canceló su ataque y esperó a Alan, bloqueando con su espada los cortes que daba el humano. Mientras Alan mantenía ocupado a Raviel con sus golpes con la _Keyblade_, X comenzó a descender rápidamente, con su pierna derecha extendida, queriendo patear a Raviel en el rostro mientras caía. Pero el _Pharaohn_ se dio cuenta de eso y, con gran coordinación, logró bloquear el golpe de la _Keyblade_ de Alan con su espada en mano izquierda y la patada de X con el brazo derecho, el impacto generando una gran explosión de aire en todas direcciones, derribando las resistentes columnas que estaban cerca. Con todas sus fuerzas, Raviel lanzó a los dos guerreros hacia atrás, alejándolos de él.

Mientras, Ash, quien logró resistir el _Naquadah_ de Raviel, se lanzó en contra del _Pharaohn_, queriendo una retribución por el ataque, sujetando su _Keyblade_ con ambas manos. El joven guerrero apareció justo frente a su rival, justo después de que este hubiera empujado a los otros dos, y aún así logró bloquear el ataque de Ash con su espada, antes de empujarlo a él también, manteniendo una distancia entre los cuatro.

"Interesante." Expresó Raviel seriamente. "El poder de ustedes es más grande de lo que creí… pero siguen sin estar a mi nivel."

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Ash con escepticismo. "No lo creo, te hemos estado presionando."

De pronto, Raviel clavó su espada en el piso del salón, alejándose un poco de ella, confundiendo a los presentes.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Alan.

"Les demostraré de lo que hablo." Respondió Raviel. "Pelearé con ustedes sin mi espada, así demostraré que soy más fuerte que ustedes tres juntos."

"¡No nos subestimes!" exclamó Ash con enfado. "¿De verdad crees que nos detendremos?"

"Suena interesante." Dijo Alan, haciendo desaparecer su _Keyblade_, confundiendo a sus compañeros. "Entonces pelearemos en las mismas condiciones."

"¿Estás loco, Alan?¿Por qué haces eso?"

"No me parece justo. Sé que suena ridículo en estas condiciones, pero no puedo pelear armado contra él."

"Si tu lo dices." Dijo X, haciendo desaparecer su propia _Keyblade_.

"Como sea." Expresó Ash, también desapareciendo su _Keyblade_ de _Cancer_. "Entonces pelemos contra él así."

"Entonces… empecemos."

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, Raviel desapareció de su vista, incluso de aquella que podía ver movimientos más rápidos que la luz. Casi de inmediato, los tres _N-Warriors_ sintieron un poderoso golpe que los mandó hacia atrás; Alan en el estómago, Ash en el rostro y X en el pecho, algo que los sacó de concentración, mientras Raviel aparecía detrás de ellos. El _Pharaohn_ desapareció de nuevo, esta vez centrándose en uno de los guerreros, Ash, quien logró darse cuenta de esto y colocó sus brazos a un costado para protegerse de la poderosa patada que recibió de su rival, que iba directamente a su rostro. Aún así, la fuerza de la patada fue suficiente como para mandarlo a volar hacia la pared, atravesándola con facilidad.

Alan y X, quienes se dieron cuenta también del movimiento de Raviel, se impulsaron en el suelo para lanzarse en contra del _Pharaohn_, justo cuando este pateó a Ash, creyendo que lo tomarían desprevenido. Pero Raviel ya los esperaba por lo que, cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, levantó su brazo izquierdo y su mano derecha para detener con ellos la patada y el golpe de Alan y X, en ese orden, que iban hacia él. Acto seguido, los dos _Golden_ _N-Warriors_ comenzaron a atacarlo con varios golpes a la velocidad de la luz, o superior, intentando golpearlo, pero él podía evitar cada uno de los golpes con cierta facilidad, viendo la dirección en las que iban.

Entonces, en una oportunidad, le lanzó una esfera de energía a Alan en el estómago, uno que lo mandó contra una pared cercana. X quiso aprovechar esto y atacar a Raviel, pero este logró esquivar el golpe del _Hunter_, sujetar su brazo derecho y saltar hacia atrás, dando algunos giros en el aire, aún sujetando a su enemigo, antes de estamparlo de espaldas contra una gruesa columna cercana, para luego saltar hacia atrás, dejando que X cayera al suelo.

Raviel no tuvo mucho tiempo para relajarse ya que Ash, quien había sido mandado fuera de la pirámide, había regresado y por venganza, su cuerpo entero rodeado de un aura eléctrica, en especial sus manos, acercándose rápidamente al _Pharaohn_. El joven guerrero del _Nintenverse_ comenzó a atacarlo con varios golpes y patadas, intentando sacar de balance al guerrero dorado de _Anubis_, pero este no se dejaba y bloqueaba los golpes con facilidad… aún cuando estos estuvieran rodeados de electricidad suficiente como para que un mundo entero funcione por años. En uno de estos intentos, Raviel sujetó con fuerza el puño derecho de Ash y, con su propio puño derecho, lo golpeó con fuerza en el estómago, lo suficiente como hacerlo arquearse de dolor, a pesar de la protección de la armadura de oro de _Cancer_. Luego de este golpe, Ash estaba prácticamente a merced de Raviel, y no decidió esperar, usando su velocidad tan superior para golpear cientos de miles de veces al joven guerrero por todo el cuerpo, mandándolo al suelo, a varios metros de ahí, con un poderoso golpe.

"_Shooting star…¡X-BUSTER!_"

La voz esta llamó la atención de Raviel, quien volteó hacia atrás para ver cientos de miles de cometas de plasma, todas de color celeste, emerger de la oscuridad en su dirección. Empleando su gran velocidad, comenzó a bloquear todos los cometas de plasma con sus brazos, demostrando que era lo suficientemente hábil para esa labor. X emergió de la oscuridad, aún lanzando sus cometas de plasma en contra de Raviel, no deteniéndose en lo más mínimo, aún cuando parecía imposible poder siquiera tocarlo. Elevó aún más su aura, llegando a límites nunca antes alcanzados, todo con tal de superar al _Egypteran_ y así poder siquiera lastimarlo… pero al parecer, no podría…

…¿o si?

De pronto, Raviel sintió un fuerte golpe en su estómago, seguido por otros seis. Casi de inmediato supo que se trataba de la técnica de X, que había logrado superar su defensa y lo estaba golpeando directamente. Claro, el _Hunter_ también se dio cuenta de esto cuando notó la mueca de dolor de Raviel en su rostro.

'_¡Logré golpearlo!'_ pensó X, empleando aún más fuerza que antes.

Ante esto, Raviel se cansó de seguir "jugando" y, decidió moverse aún más rápido que antes, desapareciendo de la vista de X y del trayecto de los cometas de energía, quienes siguieron su camino hasta atravesar varias paredes y salir de la pirámide, que ya tenía muchos agujeros en ella. El joven se dio cuenta de esto, abriendo sus ojos en sorpresa cuando notó que su enemigo ya no estaba frente a él… sino detrás de él.

No pudo reaccionar a tiempo, y al final terminó siendo golpeado por un _Naquadah_ lanzado a su espalda, uno que lo engulló por completo y lo lanzó por los aires, antes de caer cerca de donde estaba Ash en el suelo. Ya con dos en el suelo, Raviel se concentró en el tercero…

"_Shinkou…¡HADOUKEN!_"

Un cilindro de energía celeste emergió de la oscuridad de otra zona del salón de _Anubis_, engullendo por completo a Raviel antes de seguir su camino, saliendo de la pirámide y perdiéndose en el cielo. Alan, quien estaba ya de pie, liberaba una gran cantidad de energía de sus manos, gastando cada onza de energía en su cuerpo para poder vencer al enemigo. Pero entonces, abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, cuando notó que este enemigo había aparecido a sus espaldas.

Como en cámara lenta, Alan giraba hacia atrás por su izquierda, su puño izquierdo comenzando a emitir algo de brillo dorado, mientras que Raviel, a unos dos metros de distancia, se acercaba a él, con una esfera de energía en su mano derecha. Fue entonces cuando ambos extendieron sus manos, Alan la izquierda y Raviel la derecha, el uno contra el otro, las palmas mirándose frente a frente, desafiándose, mientras sus respectivos dueños se lanzaban lo mejor que tenían.

"_¡NAQUADAH!_"

"_¡NOVA!_"

Un intenso destello de luz dorada iluminó el lugar, saliendo por los agujeros de la pirámide e iluminando la ciudad entera, un destellos similar al brillo de un sol visto desde cerca, una luz tan intensa que cualquier persona normal se quedaría ciego de por vida… lo bueno es que los _N-Warriors_ no eran personas normales… lástima para los habitantes de la capital de _Duat_.

Cuando la luz remedió, dentro de la pirámide, se podía observar que Alan y Raviel estaban empleando todas sus fuerzas a una esfera de energía dorada que se formó entre sus manos izquierda y derecha respectivamente, con una zona blanca en el centro, indicando el lugar donde ambas fuerzas se encontraban. El ruido que hacían era incomparable con cualquier cosa creada por el hombre, y el calor que emitían se podía sentir con facilidad aún estando algo retirados de ellos. Era una cantidad de energía sin igual.

Alan y Raviel continuaban elevando sus auras, el _Nova_ y el _Naquadah_, alimentados por ellos, chocaban con intensidad en el centro, ninguno de los dos queriendo perder en contra del otro. El joven _N-Warrior_ empleaba toda su energía, liberando el poder de su _Nova Crystal_ de manera continua, no dejando nunca de extraer poder de esta, ya que, si lo hacía, perdería el combate.

Entonces, notó algo en su ataque cuando comenzó a sentir que era empujado hacia atrás; el anillo blanco, que significaba la zona donde ambas energías chocaban y que estaba en el centro de la esfera de energía, se estaba moviendo hacia él. Sabiendo que estaba perdiendo terreno, Alan intentó aplicar más fuerza y energía, pero ya no le quedaban reservas, por lo que solo pudo ver y sentir como la fuerza del ataque de Raviel, aún no superando la de él por completo, ya estaba empezando a empujarlo hacia atrás.

"¡Rayos!" exclamó Alan en desesperación.

"¿Lo entiendes ahora?" cuestionó Raviel, casi pareciendo que no estaba aplicando fuerza. "Ustedes nunca podrán ganarnos, aún vistiendo las armaduras que sean. Este es, ¡la voluntad de nuestro señor _Anubis_!"

Y con esto dicho, el _Naquadah_ de Raviel superó al _Nova_ de Alan, engullendo al joven por completo. Afortunadamente, Alan logró salir por un lado del ataque de Raviel, dejando que este saliera de la pirámide y se perdiera en el espacio exterior. El joven _N-Warrior_ quedó a lado de sus otros compañeros, en el suelo, luego de probar fuerzas con Raviel, sin éxito alguno.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _162-Golbez, Clad in the Dark- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IV)_

Los tres _Golden_ _N-Warriors_ comenzaron a respirar con dificultad, luego de haber luchado contra Raviel por cinco minutos. Aún con sus _Keyblade_s en mano, era muy difícil vencer al _Pharaohn_.

"Rayos, es más fuerte de lo que creí." Dijo Ash, tomando unas bocanadas de aire.

"Es normal… después de todo, es casi un _Guardián_." Respondió Alan con enfado. "No tenemos tiempo que perder aquí…"

"Alan." Empezó a decir X con seriedad. "Sigue adelante; Ash y yo lo detendremos."

Alan y Ash voltearon a ver a X con confusión luego de que este dijera esas palabras, no creyendo lo que escuchaban.

"¿Hablas enserio?" cuestionó el _Pokemon Trainer_. "Aún con nosotros tres, a penas podemos luchar contra él. ¿Quieres que pelemos solo dos?"

"No hay tiempo que perder." Respondió el _Hunter_. "Si no hacemos algo, _Anubis_ podrá absorber el poder de las _Keyblade_s _Chaos_ y _Balance_, así como al de _Mokona_ y los demás _Guardianes_ que tiene cautivos."

"Pero, según yo, eso debió haber pasado ya."

"Lo sé, pero es probable que los _Guardianes_ se estén resistiendo, dándonos unos minutos más. No podemos perder más tiempo, es por eso que uno de nosotros debe ir a delante."

"¿Y porqué yo?" cuestionó Alan.

"¿Por qué más? Porque Exus tiene a Kristal… y tu como su novio, debes rescatarla, ¿No crees?"

Alan se quedó pensando un rato en las palabras de X. De verdad no quería dejarlos a combatir contra el _Pharaohn_ ellos dos solos, cuando los tres no podían contra él… pero quería ir a rescatar a Kristal lo más rápido posible. Viendo las dos opciones, supo por cual decidir.

"De acuerdo, X; seguiré adelante, mientras ustedes lo entretienen." Respondió el joven de _Escorpio_. "Confío en ustedes."

"Claro." Respondió el _Hunter_. "¿Verdad, Ash?"

"Supongo…" contestó el otro joven, no muy seguro del plan, pero sabiendo que no había marcha atrás. "Sólo rescata a Kristal y mata a _Anubis_."

"Trataré…" respondió Alan. "No soy un Seiya para matar a un dios, pero veré que hacer."

Los tres guerreros se pusieron de pie, mientras veían que Raviel se acercaba a ellos lentamente.

"Muy bien, quiero que lo distraigan." Dijo Alan seriamente. "No dejen que intente alcanzarme, ¿De acuerdo?"

"Claro, confía en nosotros." Respondió Ash. "Lo detendremos, eso es cierto."

"Haremos lo posible, pero lo detendremos." Dijo X con seguridad. "Por nuestros mundos."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _173-Fallen Angel vs. Saint- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya)_

Alan sonrió para si mismo, sabiendo que podía confiar en sus compañeros. Era el momento de la verdad, ahora o nunca.

"Muy bien, muchachos… confío en ustedes." Expresó Alan… antes de lanzarse contra Raviel. "_¡ARTICUNO RYUSEIKEN!_"

Alan soltó de su mano derecha millones de cometas helados color celeste en dirección hacia Raviel, habiendo aumentado su velocidad aún más, superando la de la luz. Pero el _Pharaohn_ estaba listo para el ataque y comenzó a bloquearlos con sus brazos, que no se congelaban por el poder de su aura. Luego de detener varios cometas, logró ver a Alan acercándose en medio de ellos, queriendo lanzarle un último golpe, pero Raviel logró saltar el golpe, dejando al joven guerrero pasar de largo. Él _Pharaohn_ cayó de pie, dándole la espalda a su rival, sabiendo donde estaban X y Ash en ese momento.

"¿Crees que con ese ataque podrás vencerme?" cuestionó Raviel, dándose la vuelta lentamente. "Ni siquiera me hizo un ras-"

Pero entonces, cual fue su sorpresa cuando notó que Alan, en lugar de detenerse, siguió su marcha, saliendo del salón de _Anubis_ por la enorme abertura que dejó la pared que se movió hace varios minutos. Claro, al ver al joven _N-Warrior_ alejarse, se asustó.

"¡Maldición!¡Vuelve aquí!" exclamó Raviel, con intenciones de lanzarse hacia Alan.

"¡Tu pelea es con nosotros!_¡LUGIA'S SPARK RAGE!_"

Al mirar hacia atrás, Raviel notó que Ash se había movido a gran velocidad, su puño derecho rodeado de electricidad, formando la cabeza de un Lugia cuando dio el puñetazo. Pero el _Pharaohn_ levantó su mano izquierda y detuvo el golpe de lleno, disipando la electricidad y la figura del Lugia.

"¡No interfieras!" exclamó Raviel, elevando su _Ka_ aún más, superando al del _Golden_ _N-Warrior_ con facilidad, lanzándolo contra las paredes, antes de él lanzarse en persecución de Alan. Pero, a pocos metros, X apareció frente a Raviel, bloqueando su camino.

"¡No te irás!" exclamó el _Hunter_. "¡Tu ya no podrás pasar!"

"¡Quítate de mi camino!"

Raviel reunió energía en su puño derecho y, enfadado, la lanzó en contra del _N-Warrior_, lanzando varios golpes dorados que impactarían en el joven millones de veces. Pero X logró detectar las intenciones del _Pharaohn_ y reunió energía en su puño derecho, liberando un _Shootingstar X-Buster _de su puño para contrarrestar el del oponente.

Miles de cometas de energía y plasma impactaron en el centro del espacio que los distanciaba, generando explosiones tan intensas que podrían derretir el metal con sólo el calor que emitían, aunque sólo en el área que estaba entre ellos. Ambos guerreros emplearon más fuerza, intentando superar a su rival… pero Raviel de verdad se estaba enfadando.

"¡Que no me molestes!" exclamó el _Pharaohn_, incrementando su aura aún más que antes.

Debido al incremento de su aura, Raviel liberó más y más cometas de energía, comenzando a ganar terreno sobre los de X, las explosiones acercándose a él. El _Hunter_ intentó elevar su aura al máximo, haciendo estallar el _Nova Crystal_ en su interior, varias gotas de sudor descendían por su rostro, demostrando la fuerza que tenía que emplear, pero incluso eso no era suficiente para superar la terrible fuerza de Raviel, y poco a poco comenzó a sentir varios impactos en su cuerpo, así como el intenso calor frente a él.

Entonces, ya no soportó más. Los ataques de Raviel impactaron de lleno el cuerpo de X, golpeándolo por todas partes en muy poco tiempo, recibiendo en un segundo millones de golpes del parte del _Pharaohn_, empujándolo violentamente hacia atrás. Ahora, con el camino libre, Raviel decidió seguir a Alan, dejando para luego a los jóvenes héroes.

Eso fue, claro, antes de que Ash apareciera por detrás y lo sujetara por debajo de sus axilas, evitando que escapara.

"¿Qué-?" cuestionó el _Pharaohn_ al ver que estaba atrapado. "¡Suéltame!"

"Te confiaste; ahora no te dejaré escapar." Comentó Ash con tranquilidad y arrogancia, antes de mirar al frente. "¡X!¡Ahora!" exclamó, haciendo que Raviel mirara al frente para ver que pasaría.

X, quien había logrado permanecer de pie, elevó su aura al máximo, su cuerpo rodeado de energía dorada, tanto de su aura como de plasma, antes de lanzarse en contra del guerrero de _Anubis_. Todo ocurrió en menos de un segundo, pero el _Reploid_-humano se acercó velozmente contra Raviel, su cuerpo entero cubierto de plasma… en especial su puño derecho.

"_¡NOVA STRIKE!_"

Y entonces, un poderoso golpe impactó a Raviel en el estómago, uno tan fuerte que podría destruir mundos si es que fuera impactado en el ángulo preciso. Este poderoso golpe liberó una gran cantidad de energía, haciendo temblar todo el planeta por unos pocos segundos y que, aún cuando estaba detrás del receptor de ese golpe, Ash no se movió ni un centímetro. Ahora todo estaba quieto; Ash sujetando a Raviel por la espalda mientras X tenía su puño derecho en el estómago del _Pharaohn_, el rostro del _Hunter_ mostrando enfado… en especial cuando notó que la armadura dorada de Raviel no se había dañado… al menos no mucho, salvo una pequeña grieta.

Pero eso fue antes de que una gota de sangre cayera en su brazo derecho. Al alzar la mirada, el _N-Warrior_ de _Sagittarius_ notó algo que no creía ver; Raviel estaba sangrando de su boca, luego de ese poderoso golpe.

"No eres invencible, Raviel." Expresó Ash, al ver la sangre en el puño de X. "¡Podremos vencerte!"

"Nunca les perdonaré este atrevimiento, guerreros… ¡Jamás los perdonaré!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _110-The Other Promise- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix)_

El aura de Raviel se elevó considerablemente, mandando a volar a los dos _N-Warriors_ contra extremos opuestos del salón. Se podía ver el odio que radiaba el _Pharaohn_, cuyo honor había sido aplastado por ese golpe de X.

"¡Me encargaré de que el señor _Anubis_ los haga sufrir antes de que los convierta en _Heartless_!" exclamó, lanzándose en contra de X, el guerrero que estaba más cerca, mientras Ash trataba de detenerlo.

El combate no parecía favorable para ellos, ya que Raviel había elevado sus poderes de forma considerable y estaba por hacerlos pedazos.

Mientras los dos _N-Warriors_ peleaban contra el _Pharaohn_, sus demás compañeros los veían desde atrás, todos aún no podían levantarse, a pesar de haber sido curados por el aura de X. Lo único que podían hacer era ver como Raviel los estaba superando, a pesar de pelear con las armaduras más fuertes del _Nintenverse_.

Lucy miraba en especial a X, quien usaba todo su poder y el de la armadura de _Sagittarius_ para intentar igualar a su oponente, pero no podía hacerlo. El corazón de ella se rompía cada vez más cuando veía que él era golpeado salvajemente por el _Pharaohn_, no dándole tregua alguna; veía cada golpe en el rostro, cada patada en el estómago, y cada impacto de energía que su cuerpo tenía que recibir violentamente. A pesar de moverse mucho más rápido que la luz, y que ella no estuviera transformada en _Súper _en ese momento, podía verlo en su mente, tan claro como si sus ojos pudieran verlo.

'_X…'_

El _Hunter_ fue golpeado violentamente por Raviel, chocando de lleno contra una pared cercana. Sus ojos se habían vuelto blancos por un momento, en el segundo luego del impacto, pero regresaron a su color esmeralda original. Estaba cansado, muy cansado, aún cuando estaba usando el máximo poder de su _Nova Crystal_, no podía vencer a Raviel… ni él, ni Ash, quien había sido arrojado a otro lado. Alzó la mirada, y vio a Raviel acercarse caminando, con su espada en su mano derecha.

"Veo que ya no puedes seguir más, ¿no es así?" cuestionó el _Pharaohn_ con cierta malicia. "¿Deberé terminar esto?"

Lucy comenzó a ponerse de pie, tambaleándose por las heridas que tenía, y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba su pareja, cojeando mientras lo hacía.

'_X…X…'_ pensó ella, mientras veía como Raviel alzaba su espada. _'Yo no… yo no…'_

X, intentó ponerse de pie, pero sus fuerzas le fallaban. No podría evitar el ataque de Raviel, si es que este lo atacara con su espada.

"Ya que posees una armadura de oro, este ataque no te matará." Dijo el _Egypteran_, reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía en la hoja de su arma. "¡Recibe esto, _N-Warrior_!"

'_¡No te dejaré morir, X!'_

Raviel realizó un corte con su espada, lanzando una onda de energía con forma de luna creciente hacia el _Hunter_, moviéndose a una velocidad inferior a la de la luz, ya que X no podía moverse. Él intentó moverse, pero no podía hacerlo, sólo le quedaba cruzarse de brazos…

… hasta que Lucy apareció frente a él.

X abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y terror; al no estar protegida por una armadura de oro, ni una armadura normal, la onda de energía cortaría a la _Magic Knight_ en dos, acabando con su vida… y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Lucy, por su parte, quien estaba de brazos abiertos, preparada para recibir el ataque, elevó su aura al máximo, llegando fácilmente al nivel 2 del _Súper N-Warrior_, pero ni eso la salvaría del ataque de Raviel. Aún así, estaba decidida a recibir el ataque y proteger a su novio a toda costa… era lo único que deseaba.

'_X… mi querido X, no te dejaré morir. Yo no puedo permitir que otras personas arriesguen más su vida. Yo quiero… yo quiero ayudarte… ¡Ayudar a todos!'_

Entonces, un destello dorado atravesó el techo de la pirámide y se colocó justo frente a Lucy, recibiendo el impacto del corte de Raviel de lleno, creando una gran explosión de luz y energía. Todos cerraron sus ojos, puesto que la luz era tan intensa que los terminó cegando… pero cuando los abrieron, no veían lo que creían.

Lucy abrió sus ojos lentamente, retirando los brazos que protegían su rostro luego de la intensa luz, viendo que era lo que la había salvado; no esperaba ver que, frente a ella, estaba una _Keyblade_ dorada.

Ella miró el arma con sorpresa, pero esta desapareció de inmediato, sabiendo que era lo que tenía que hacer. Tomó el arma por el mango y rápidamente sintió su poder, uno que ella liberaría de inmediato.

"_¡BANKAI ARMOR!_"

La joven _Magic Knight_ fue rodeada de un aura dorada, mientras que la llave parecía que se separaba en varias esferas de energía y se integraban a su cuerpo, protegiéndola con un metal indestructible. Cuando la luz cesó, la joven guerrera, con su cabello de vuelta a la normalidad, vestía ahora una armadura dorada, con su respectiva _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha.

"_¡LEO GOLDEN ARMOR!_" Exclamó, liberando un poderoso viento cuando movió su _Keyblade_ rápidamente, quedando a su lado.

Todos veían con asombro a la nueva _Golden_ _N-Warrior_, cuya imponente aura, y reluciente nueva capa blanca, ondeaban con fuerza, mientras su brillante armadura dorada de la constelación de _Leo_ brillaba… bueno, como el oro.

"Lucy, tu también…" dijo X con asombro, mirando a la joven frente a él.

"Ahora puedo ayudarte, X." comentó ella, mirando a su novio por sobre su hombro, sonriéndole. "Ya puedo ayudarte en esta pelea."

"Así que otro _Golden_ _N-Warrior_ ha aparecido." Expresó Raviel, llamando la atención de los dos. "No importa, porque no tendrán posibilidades de vencerme, aún cuando estén usando esas armaduras doradas."

"No estés tan seguro." Expresó ella, haciendo desaparecer su _Keyblade_. "No somos tan débiles."

"Eso quiero verlo…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _030-Mjolnir's Hammer- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya)_

Raviel sujetó su espada con su mano izquierda, mientras extendía su brazo derecho hacia Lucy, reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía en esta. Ella, por su parte, alzó sus brazos hacia arriba y colocó ambas palmas juntas, con un espacio entre ellas.

"'Luz, bríndame tu poder." Expresó la joven guerrera, elevando su aura al máximo, mientras una esfera de flamas se formó entre sus manos. "¡Yo necesito proteger a mis amigos!" gritó ella, mientras chocó sus palmas, compactando la esfera, antes de que sus manos se separaran en direcciones opuestas a donde pertenecían, con su palma derecha mirando hacia su izquierda y viceversa, la esfera de flamas ahora justo sobre el dorso de ambas manos. "¡Quiero protegerlos a todos!"

"_¡NAQUADAH!_"

"_¡BURNING CORONA!_"

Raviel lanzó de su mano el poderoso cilindro de energía dorada en contra de Lucy, mientras que ella liberó una enorme esfera de flamas para encontrarse con el ataque enemigo. Ambos poderes impactaron en el centro que había entre ellos, manteniendo un balance de poderes. Pero entonces, el _Naquadah_ comenzó a ganar terreno, empujando más y más el _Burning Corona_ de Lucy hacia atrás, a pesar de que ella estaba usando toda su aura mágica para empujar el ataque.

"N-No puede ser. ¡Es muy fuerte!" exclamó la joven guerrera con enfado, viendo como su ataque estaba siendo empujado hacia atrás.

"¡Lucy!¡Si sigues así recibirás el impacto del ataque de Raviel!" gritó X con temor.

"¡No puedo rendirme!"

"¡Entonces morirás, guerrera!" exclamó Raviel con indiferencia, cerrando su puño derecho por un segundo, antes de abrirlo de nuevo, liberando aún más energía que antes. "¡Desaparece!"

El ataque terminó siendo totalmente superado por el de Raviel, acercándose peligrosamente a Lucy, quien parecía no poder evitarlo. Pero, en ese momento, tres destellos dorados aparecieron frente a ella, bloqueando el ataque de Raviel y desvaneciéndolo para sorpresa del _Pharaohn_. Ahora, frente a él, estaban Zero, Tai y Takato… cada uno con una _Keyblade_ dorada.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _121-Soldier Dream Instrumental- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya)_

"¿Aún más?" cuestionó el _Egypteran_ con asombro.

"¡Los necesarios para vencerte!" exclamó Tai, apretando su puño izquierdo con fuerza. "¡Vamos!"

"¡Esta vez, seremos nosotros los que atacaremos!" gritó Takato, elevando su aura.

"No dejaremos que esto termine así, ¡Raviel!" expresó Zero con enfado. "¡Vamos!"

"_¡BANKAI ARMOR!_"

Una vez más, otro destello dorado rodeó ahora a los tres _N-Warriors_, liberando el poder de sus llaves, que ahora usaban como armaduras, antes de que las llaves se formaran en sus manos nuevamente.

"_¡CAPRICORN GOLDEN ARMOR!_" exclamó Tai, usando una variante de la armadura dorada de _Capricorn _de la galaxia _Saint_; similar pero no idéntica.

"_¡PISCES GOLDEN ARMOR!_" Exclamó Takato, usando una armadura muy parecida a la armadura de _Piscis_, pero con un casco algo distinto.

"_¡GEMINI GOLDEN ARMOR!_" Exclamó Zero, usando la armadura de _Geminis_, similar a la de los caballeros de _Athena_, aunque con una ligera diferencia en el diseño del casco.

Ahora, frente a Raviel, estaban cinco _Golden_ _N-Warriors_ haciéndole frente, cada uno de ellos con sus poderosas auras ondeando con fuerza. Ante semejante fuerza de combate, sólo pudo decir una cosa.

"Interesante…"

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _150-Frey - Hero of Love and Justice- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya)_

Mientras combatían los demás guerreros dentro de la pirámide roja de _Aaru_, Alan había salido por detrás, siguiendo el camino que Exus siguió, el único, con construcciones a los lados y pilares que no sujetaban nada a lado del camino, que llevaba a la construcción detrás de la pirámide; el enorme pilar, _Obelisk of Akert_, el lugar donde estaban encerrados los _Guardianes_. A pesar de estar sólo, tenía que hacer algo para liberar a _Mokona_ y a las _Keyblade_s del _Nintenverse_, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Entonces, mientras corría, a mitad de camino, se encontró con la figura oscura de Exus, mirando hacia el enorme pilar, dándole la espalda. Rápidamente se detuvo, invocando su _Keyblade_ dorada, preparado para cualquier cosa.

"Vaya, así que pudiste pasar a Raviel. No creí que eso era posible." Expresó Exus, dándose la vuelta para mirar al joven. "Oh, y llevas puesta la armadura dorada de _Escorpio_. Ahora has despertado como uno de los doce _Golden_ _N-Warriors_."

"¡Exus!" exclamó Alan. "¡Libera a _Mokona_ y a las _Keyblades_, y termina esta guerra!"

"¿Y quien eres tu para ordenarle a un dios que hacer? Vaya que eres impertinente."

"¡Maldito! Por ti es que muchos inocentes han perdido sus vidas, tanto en el _Nintenverse_ como en esta galaxia. ¡Incluso en la galaxia _Dream_ que destruiste!"

"Esa es la razón de las _Galaxian Wars_, Alan; cada _Guardián_ trata de conquistar otras galaxias. Es lo que yo estoy haciendo."

"¡¿Por qué?!¿Sólo por conquistar?"

"Va mucho más que eso, Alan; no es sólo por el placer de conquistar. Los _Guardianes_ hemos estado haciendo esto por milenios con un único propósito. Sin embargo, no podrías entenderlo."

"Claro… supongo que es algo tan fácil como el intentar vencer a alguien más poderoso que ustedes."

"He, ¿De verdad crees que es tan fácil de adivinar?"

"¡No importa eso!¡Detén esta guerra y regrésame a mi Kristal!"

"Ven y quítamela."

Sin perder más tiempo, Alan se lanzó contra Exus, sujetando su nueva _Keyblade_ con ambas manos, esperando que hiciera lo mismo que la _One-Winged Angel_. Pero, una barrera apareció frente a él y evitó que la llave conectara con su cuerpo.

'_¿Qué-?'_

Alan, confundido, saltó hacia atrás para mantener la distancia entre ambos, confundido por lo que había pasado; esa no era la barrera que usaba Exus, ya que era algo distinto… parecido a un _Reflect_.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó el joven, sabiendo que algo estaba más, y que había alguien más ahí.

"¿Debo presentarte a mi nueva guerrera?" cuestionó Exus, caminando a un lado para cederle el paso a alguien quien estaba detrás de él… alguien que Alan esperaba no ver.

"Oh no…"

"No dejaré que lastimes a mi señor _Anubis_." Expresó Kristal, dando unos pasos hacia el frente, sujetando la _Sage's Stone_. "¡Yo me enfrentaré a ti!"

**Fin del Capitulo 82

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. ¿Kristal?¿Que estás haciendo?¿Porqué estás protegiendo a Exus, quien es nuestro enemigo?

**Kristal****:** Estúpido Alan-kun, todo fue parte del plan de mi señor Exus. Desde el momento en el que lo vi en _Shadow Realm_ hasta ahora, he estado engañándote.

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**Surrounded**__** by Darkness! Una pelea del corazón.**_

**Kristal:** Te lo he dicho; todo lo que vivimos es una mentira.

**Alan: **¡Falso!¡De ningún modo eso es cierto!¡Liberaré a Kristal de la oscuridad, aún cuando tenga que lastimar su cuerpo!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-__Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** ¡Saludos, gente!¿Que les pareció? El final de este Episodio se acerca (Al fin), sólo unos cuantos capítulos más. Bueno, cuatro nuevas armaduras de oro se han revelado. ¿Que tal? Debo comentar que, si bien las armaduras de oro son casi identicas a las de Saint Seiya, hay una que otra diferencia... en especial del casco. Como no me gustan los cascos que cubren toda la cabeza (Aunque protegan más), estos parecen más cmo Tiaras como las que usan Seiya y compañía en sus armaduras. Luego pondré como se ven en Sprites, así como la forma de las Keyblades ge Leo, Gemini, Capricorn y Piscies._

_Y ahora, Kristal es la enemiga... ¡¿Que?! ¿Como se librarán de esto? Lo verán el otro Domingo._

_Bueno, no tengo más que decir... nos vemos el otro Domingo. Sobres._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	84. Cap 83: Surrounded by Darkness!

**_16/Mayo/2010_**

**_Saiyan X dice: Una nueva canción en mi profile; el 209_**

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

Alan, Ash y X, usando las legendarias armaduras doradas del _Nintenverse_, le hacían frente a Raviel, _Pharaohn of Osiris_, cuyo poder era muy superior al de cualquier otro enemigo al que se le hayan enfrentado. Incluso con el poder de tres de los guerreros más fuertes del _Nintenverse_ no era suficiente para pelear contra él al mismo nivel.

Viendo que no había muchas opciones, X y Ash decidieron entretener a Raviel mientras Alan salía de la pirámide roja, siguiendo el camino que Exus había tomado, y esperando así terminar con el enfrentamiento.

El plan funcionó, y Alan salió de la pirámide. Sin embargo, esto dejó en desventaja a X y Ash, ahora perdiendo con mayor facilidad. Fue en ese momento, cuando X estaba en peligro, que la _Magic Knight _Lucy se puso de pie, con la intención de usar su propio cuerpo como escudo para proteger a la persona que más quería. Fue esta decisión que llamó la atención de la _Keyblade_ dorada de _Leo_, eligiendo a la chica como su guerrera elegida, ahora vistiendo dicha armadura.

Ella intentó pelear contra Raviel, pero este seguía siendo aún más fuerte. En ese momento, Zero, Tai y Takato recibieron sus propias _Zodiac Keyblades_, las de _Gemini_, _Capricorn_ y _Pisces_ respectivamente, y ahora con ya más guerreros, esperaban hacerle frente a Raviel al mismo nivel.

Mientras, Alan llegó con Exus, quien estaba a mitad de camino hacia el _Obelisk of Arket_. Pero, cuando intentó atacarlo, Kristal apareció frente al _Guardián_ y usó su magia para protegerlo, cosa que sorprendió al joven.

¿Qué es lo que le pasó ahora a Kristal?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 83: __Surrounded__ by Darkness; una pelea del corazón._**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _198-Curse of Vile- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman Zero 3)_

Alan, si bien ya sabía que algo así pasaría, no creía creer lo que estaba viendo en ese momento; frente a él, a lado de Exus, estaba su novia Kristal, protegiendo a su peor enemigo. Él sabía que era ella, no solo por las ropas que son idénticas a la que ella usa; playera blanca, chamarra azul, pantalones negros y tenis blancos con rosado, sino porque su apariencia, medidas y aura en si eran idénticas. Sólo había dos diferencias; una, su aura ahora era malvada, y dos… su cabello rubio y ojos esmeraldas eran ahora plateados y dorados respectivamente, su cabello estaba erizado ya que, al parecer, estaba transformada en _Súper N-Warrior Lv 2_. Sin embargo, no entendía el cambio de apariencia en ella, pero sabía que tenía que ver con la oscuridad que ahora estaba liberando.

"¿Kristal?" cuestionó Alan con confusión, no sólo por el hecho de que estuviera ahí, sino también por su apariencia. "¿Qué te ha pasado?"

"¿Qué que me ha pasado?" Cuestionó la joven hechicera, aunque su manera de hablar, normalmente tranquila, había cambiado por una más liberal. "Eso fue fácil; desperté."

"¿Que?" se preguntó, dándose cuenta de algo muy importante. "Esa apariencia… ¿Es ese el poder de la oscuridad?"

"¿Te gusta?¿No me hace ver más… desarrollada?" preguntó ella, haciendo una pose que hacía notar más sus 'encantos'.

"Ok, definitivamente es el poder de la oscuridad. ¡Rayos!¿Que le has hecho, Exus?"

"¿Qué que le he hecho?" preguntó el mencionado. "Nada, sólo liberé la oscuridad que ella poseía."

"¿Que?"

"Cada corazón posee una oscuridad dentro de él. Simplemente liberé la de Kristal, como iba a hacer con ustedes, aunque de forma algo diferente; con ustedes iba a liberar la oscuridad de sus corazones de tal forma en que consumiera sus cuerpos y los volvieran _Heartless_, esclavos sin mente a mis órdenes. Con Kristal, solo liberé la oscuridad de su corazón, pero no para que la consumiera, sino para que ella pudiera controlarla."

"¿El poder de la oscuridad?" cuestionó el joven, viendo, con confusión, como es que Kristal se acercaba a Exus y, para su asombro, presionaba su cuerpo contra el de él. "¿Pero que-?"

"Lo siento, Alan-**kun**, pero ahora sabes la verdad; yo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con Exus." Respondió la joven hechicera, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de parte del joven… y una de satisfacción de parte del otro hechicero.

"Ahora veo, o siento, porqué es que la quieres tanto, Alan." Comentó Exus con burla, haciendo que el joven apretara sus puños.

"¡Maldito!¡Libérala en el acto!" Exclamó Alan con enfado… lo que hizo que ella se enfadara.

"¡Cállate!¡No le hables así a mi amor!" exclamó Kristal con enfado, separándose de Exus y mirarlo con seriedad. "Déjame castigarlo, querido."

"Por supuesto, pero no lo mates; aún lo necesito." Dijo Exus con malicia.

"Trataré…"

Kristal comenzó a caminar hacia Alan, bajando los cuatro escalones para estar a su mismo nivel, mientras el joven se colocaba en guardia.

"¿Te atreverás a golpearme?" cuestionó la hechicera con burla. "Pero tu tienes la ventaja; posees una armadura dorada."

"Kristal, no quiero tener que hacer esto." Amenazó el joven a su novia, quien parecía ser alguien diferente con un cuerpo idéntico.

"¿O si no qué?¿Me matarás?" preguntó, haciendo que él se enfadara un poco consigo mismo. "Bueno, será mejor nivelar un poco la contienda, ¿No crees?" cuestionó ella, formando una esfera oscura en la punta de su _Keyblade_. "Vamos a la oscuridad."

De pronto, la esfera oscura liberó varias ondas de energía oscura en todas direcciones, queriendo formar una figura redonda alrededor del lugar donde estaban ellos. Alan, por instinto, cerró sus ojos y cruzó sus brazos al frente para cubrirse el rostro, mientras la oscuridad lo engullía.

Alan, luego de haberse cubierto de la oscuridad que Kristal había liberado, comenzó a abrir sus ojos y a retirar sus brazos de su rostro para ver que es lo que había pasado. Cuando los abrió, descubrió con asombro que se encontraba en un espacio vacío completamente lleno de oscuridad en todas direcciones. En el momento en el que dio un paso, Alan se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el vacío, sino sobre uno de los enormes pilares del _Awakening_, con su respectiva imagen. Al inicio, creyó que era su propio _Awakening_, pero al mirar a un lado, notó que su imagen no estaba sola en ella; este _Awakening_ mostraba a Kristal y a Alan, cada uno en lados diferentes de la imagen, sujetando cada uno sus _Keyblades_ principales, la _Sage's Stone_ y la _Frozen Terra_ _Keyblades_, respectivamente.

'_¿Por qué se me hace tan familiar?'_ pensó, rascándose la cabeza.

Fue en ese momento en el que descubrió otra cosa que no había notado; no estaba vistiendo la armadura de _Escorpio_, sino que estaba en sus ropas normales, las mismas con las que había llegado. Aparte de eso, no estaba transformado en _Súper_. Él intentó llamar al _Bankai_ _Armor_ de la _Frozen Terra_, que al parecer era la llave que tenía en su mano en lugar de la _Escorpio_ _Keyblade_, así como transformarse en _Súper_ _N-Warrior_ _Lv2_, pero al parecer, ni una de las dos transformaciones escuchaba su llamado.

"¿Por qué no me puedo transformar?" se preguntó, aunque muy calmado para la situación en la que se encontraba.

"No lo intentes, no tiene caso."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _006-Dive into the Heart -Destati-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

Alan volteó rápidamente, dándose cuenta de que Kristal emergía de un portal oscuro del otro lado de la imagen a donde él estaba. Ella tenía la misma apariencia que cuando apareció con Exus; cabello plateado y ojos dorados, sujetando la _Sage's Stone_ _Keyblade_.

"Es bueno verte, _Alan-__**kun**_." Expresó ella con cierta burla, un tono de voz que a él no se le escapó.

"¿Por qué me traes aquí?" preguntó el joven con seriedad.

"Para romper tus esperanzas."

"¿Romperlas?¿De que hablas? No sé que te haya hecho Exus, pero juro que yo te-"

"¿Hacerme? No, Alan-_**kun**_, te equivocas; yo **pedí** que me hiciera esto."

"¿Que?"

La joven comenzó a caminar de forma amenazante alrededor de Alan, como cuando un depredador asecha a su presa lastimada, viendo el momento para atacar. Él la miraba de reojo, no moviéndose cuando ella estaba detrás de él; no necesitaba hacerlo, podía sentir su presencia fácilmente… así como la sensación de que ella lo miraba con unos ojos llenos de odio y maldad.

"¿De verdad crees que yo me fijaría en ti? No creí que fueras tan ingenuo." Expresó Kristal mientras caminaba alrededor de él. "Sólo era una mentira, una ilusión que creíste muy bien."

"¿A que te refieres con que todo esto fue una mentira?¿Que acaso no pasamos muchas cosas juntos?" cuestionó Alan, desafiando las palabras que decía ella.

"A eso me refiero; todo fue una mentira. En realidad, desde el inicio, estaba engañándote, engañando a todos mis 'amigos'. Todo, por Exus… ¿o debería decirle, Exus-kun?"

"¿De que hablas?" preguntó, ignorando por completo el ataque que ella le hizo. "Exus estaba encerrado por siglos; tu no lo conociste hasta el momento de su liberación."

"¿De verdad?¿No recuerdas ese día, en _Shadow Realm_, en el que fui poseída luego del _Fire Temple_?"

"Eso fue por un monstruo demonio llamado _Possesed Dark Soul_. ¿Qué tiene que ver con Exus?"

"Era parte de Exus, Alan-**kun**. Una parte de su inmensa aura. Cuando me poseyó, un nuevo mundo se abrió para mi; sus planes, sus ideas, sus ambiciones. Todo se me reveló, y desde ese día decidí ayudarlo, y volverme su esposa."

"¿Su esposa?¿Desde ese momento?"

"Así es. De hecho, fue gracias a mi por la que terminó salvándose cuando todos lo mandamos por el portal a lo que creyeron que fue su perdición, pero lo mandé a un lugar sano y salvo. Y ahora, volvió como un verdadero dios; _Anubis_. Todo eso fue parte de mi plan."

Kristal sonreía de forma malvada, mientras veía que el joven, con la cabeza baja, parecía estar temblando. Verlo en ese estado, con ambos brazos a los lados, pareciendo que eran demasiado pesados para él, y envuelto en la desesperación, era una delicia para ella.

"¿Qué tal?¿Te duele que te haya usado para mis planes?¿Como creíste que de verdad te quería?" cuestionó ella con burla. "No sabes todo lo que te odiaba; cada vez que me hablabas con esa horrible voz tuya, cada vez que me tocabas con tus asquerosas manos, cada vez que restregabas tu sucio rostro en mis pechos… cada vez que me besabas con esos repugnantes labios tuyos, me daban ganas de vomitar. Lo que pasó cuando me pelee contigo durante la invasión _Mecronet_ fue solo una parte de lo que de verdad sentía." Dijo ella, deteniéndose justo frente a él, mirándolo fijamente, pensando en que decirle para que le doliera más. "Lo siento, _**Alan-kun**_, pero no más; todo esto no es tuyo… esto que tanto amas es para Exus… no, es una ofrenda para mi dios _Anubis_."

Kristal sonrió cuando notó que Alan apretó sus puños con fuerza, y temblaba aún más que antes, demostrando el miedo y la impotencia que tenía. Ella sonreía, le agradaba verlo sufrir, era una delicia para ella el ver que todo estaba saliendo como lo había planeado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Eso fue, claro, hasta que Alan soltó una enorme carcajada…

Ella estaba confundida. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?¿Por qué es que Alan estaba riendo de esa forma, mientras sus cuerpo, el de él, parecía estremecerse por las risas que soltaba? No sabía que era lo que pasaba… hasta que él la miró, mientras aún se reía un poco.

"Vaya, vaya… ¿De verdad creíste que me iba a creer todo lo que acabas de decir?" preguntó Alan, burlándose un poco de la chica.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Estás mintiendo…"

"¿Que?¿Acaso no me crees?"

"Claro que no te creo; Kristal nunca diría eso."

"Pero si yo soy Kristal, la verdadera personalidad; esta es la oscuridad que hay en mi corazón."

"¡Falso!¡Esa es la oscuridad de _Anubis_ que está atrapando el corazón de Kristal!"

"¿Que?"

"Yo sé la verdad; todo lo que vivimos no fue una mentira, ni un plan para engañarnos. Eso fue lo que de verdad sentía, lo que su corazón sentía en cada momento. Yo lo sé, porque soy su novio, la persona más cercana a ella."

"¿Aún insinúas que tu y yo somos algo?"

"No a ti, a Kristal. ¡Tú NO eres Kristal! Yo lo sé; cada vez que la escuchaba hablar, cada vez que me tocaba, en especial cada vez que me besaba o me dejaba recostarme en sus pechos, por la cercanía de esto último debo aclarar, cada vez que algo de eso ocurría, podía escuchar lo que su corazón decía."

"¡Tonterías!"

"¿Ah si?¿Entonces porqué continúas diciendo '_Alan-kun'_?" cuestionó el joven, haciendo que ella lo mirara con sorpresa. "No creo que lo estés diciendo solo para hacerme sentir mal, ya que, de querer hacerlo, dirías mi nombre sin ese sufijo, demostrándome que de verdad me odias. Pero no puedes."

"¡Eso es una estupidez!"

"¡Entonces di mi nombre sin ese sufijo!"

"¡Claro, Alan…-kun!" exclamó Kristal, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de que, sin querer, lo había dicho. "¿Qué?¿Porqué?"

"No puedes, ¿Verdad?" preguntó Alan. "No puedes evitar decirlo porque ella de verdad me ama. Ella está ahí, atrapada dentro de la oscuridad de _Anubis_, pero sigue luchando. No puedes evitar decir –kun por una simple y sencilla razón: ¡Eso es lo que su corazón de verdad siente!¡Tu mentira se ha revelado!¡Ríndete!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _209-Fragments of Sorrow Birth By Sleep Ver.-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep)_

Kristal miró al joven con enfado, dando un salto hacia atrás para hacer algo de distancia entre los dos.

"No importa lo que pienses... ¡Te demostraré a la fuerza que lo que digo es verdad!" exclamó 'Kristal', colocándose en guardia. "¡Te odio, _Alan-kun_!"

Alan la miró fijamente, sabía que tenía que pelear para ayudarla, para liberarla de esa oscuridad que estaba aprisionando su corazón… aunque el tener que luchar contra ella rompiera el suyo, estaba decidido. Aunque no pudiera transformarse, aunque no pudiera invocar su armadura, al igual que ella, no tenía otra opción más que pelear.

Tenía que seguir lo que su corazón le ordenaba…

"Escúchame bien, _Anubis_." Expresó Alan, invocando la _Frozen Terra Keyblade_ en su mano derecha, colocándose en guardia. "¡Libera el corazón de mi Kristal!"

El joven miró fijamente a su oponente, no queriendo verla como su novia, sino como alguien que estaba aprisionándola. No le quitaba los ojos de encima, esperando a que hiciera algún movimiento… que hizo de inmediato.

"Come, _Darkness_!" Exclamó Kristal, su brazo derecho rodeándose de una especie de humo oscuro, que se concentró en su _Keyblade_, para luego extenderla para señalar a Alan con esta. "_¡DARK BURNING!_"

Una versión oscura del, irónicamente, _Black Burning_ emergió de la llave de Kristal viajando a gran velocidad hacia Alan. Si bien no iba a la velocidad de la luz, debido a que ninguno estaba transformado, sus reflejos y habilidad para ver los movimientos a gran velocidad se vieron disminuidos en ambos contrincantes. Aún así, Alan reunió aire congelado en su _Keyblade_ y, con un movimiento en diagonal de izquierda a derecha, deshizo el hechizo oscuro que venía hacia él.

Sin embargo, cuando el ataque mágico había desaparecido, Kristal apareció justo frente a él, con su _Keyblade_ en alto, sujetándola con ambas manos, haciendo el movimiento que indicaba que ya había empezado a hacer el movimiento de golpe. Apenas tuvo un segundo para reaccionar, pero Alan logró levantar su _Keyblade_, sujetándola del mango con ambas manos, una encima de la otra, y bloqueó el golpe de la llave de Kristal, el sonido del metal chocando resonaba en el vacío. Dado que Kristal era bastante fuerte físicamente, incluso igualándolo, Alan se vio un poco superado, la fuerza del golpe resonando en todo su cuerpo mientras sus rodillas se flexionaban un poco, resistiendo todo lo posible.

"Realmente eres fuerte, Alan-kun." Expresó Kristal con malicia, sus ojos dorados brillando con un poco más de intensidad. "¡Estoy impresionada!"

Kristal comenzó a dar varios golpes con su _Keyblade_, intentando cortar a su rival con la magia que rodeaba su arma, pero él usaba su propia llave para bloquearlos todos con cierta dificultad. Entonces, luego de bloquear un golpe de su enemiga, Alan saltó hacia atrás, creando distancia entre ambos, calculando para no caer al vacío. Cuando sus pies tocaron piso, giró sobre si mismo una vez hacia la derecha, antes de apuntar a Kristal con su llave.

"_¡BLIZZARA!_" Exclamó el joven, lanzando de su llave varios cristales de hielo rodeado de aire congelado, uno cada segundo, como si fuera una pistola.

La joven hechicera saltó hacia un lado, rodando para evitar que los trozos de aire frío la golpearan, pero mientras los esquivaba, Alan seguía disparando sin piedad. Cansada de evitarlos, ella decidió mantener su posición y bloqueó unos disparos con su llave, pero cuando vio que esta se estaba congelando un poco por esto, decidió mejor realizar un _Dark Shield, _una versión oscura de su _Reflega_, formando una cúpula de vidrios oscuros a su alrededor, mismos que reflejaban los disparos de hielo que venían hacia ella.

Viendo que sus ataques no hacían efecto, Alan decidió correr hacia ella y dar un gran salto para comenzar a caer con fuerza, mientras alzaba su _Keyblade_ en alto, rodeándola de una energía celeste sumamente helada. La llave de hielo impactó con fuerza contra el escudo mágico, con suficiente fuerza como para quebrarlo, forzando a Kristal a levantar su _Keyblade_ y bloquear el ataque.

"¿Que?" cuestionó ella, al ver la decisión en los ojos del joven.

"¡Te lo dije!¡Liberaré a Kristal!¡Aunque tenga que lastimarla!"

"¡Inténtalo si puedes!" exclamó ella, elevando su aura mágica, superando al joven y empujándolo hacia atrás. "_¡LIMIT BREAK!¡ULTIMA ARCANUM!_"

La _Sage's Stone_ se rodeó de energía oscura y con esta comenzó a golpear a Alan, quien logró bloquear los primeros golpes, pero luego no pudo evitar los siguientes y fue golpeado violentamente por la llave de Kristal y su energía oscura. El último golpe fue uno explosivo, uno que mandó al joven hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas en el suelo muy cerca de la orilla, quejándose de dolor.

"¿Qué fue eso?" se preguntó, poniéndose de pie con dificultad. "Ese _Limit_ no la conocía."

"Fue uno que aprendí gracias a mi señor _Anubis_." Expresó ella, colocándose en guardia. "Y tengo más de donde salió esa."

"¡No importa lo que pase!¡Te salvaré de esa oscuridad, Kristal!"

"Sigues diciendo esas tonterías… ¡Mejor muere, Alan-kun!"

"¡Mientras sigas diciéndome –kun, aún tengo esperanzas!"

"¡Entonces apagaré esas esperanzas con el poder de la oscuridad!" exclamó ella, desapareciendo de la vista del joven, aunque él también hizo lo mismo.

Los dos guerreros chocaron sus armas en el centro del pilar circular, antes de retirarse de nuevo. Alan lanzó varios _Blizzaras_ en contra de su novia, pero ella las bloqueaba fácilmente con su _Dark Shield_. Ahora, ella era la que estaba por atacar, reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía oscura en su _Keyblade_… y lanzando _**la **__Keyblade_ hacia Alan.

"_¡DARK RAID!_" exclamó ella, lanzando una versión oscura del _Strike Raid_, la _Keyblade_ girando tan rápidamente que parecía que un anillo de energía oscura viajaba velozmente hacia Alan.

El joven logró saltar a un lado, evitando la llave que giraba como rueda por pocos centímetros. Sin embargo, él notó que, a unos pocos metros, la _Sage's Stone_ _Keyblade_ se desvaneció en el aire, por lo que al voltear a ver a Kristal, notó que esta estaba de nuevo en sus manos, preparándose para lanzarla otra vez.

"_¡DARK RAID!_" exclamó de nuevo Kristal, otra vez lanzando la llave en contra del joven, quien aún estaba de lado. Al ver el ataque venir, Alan reunió energía en su _Keyblade_, giró sobre si mismo y lanzó la llave contra la hechicera.

"_¡ICE RAID!_" gritó el joven, lanzando su llave hacia delante, girando como un anillo de energía celeste.

Las dos llaves se encontraron en el espacio que había entre los dos guerreros, deteniendo sus giros de inmediato al tener ambos la misma fuerza, antes de desaparecer, siendo invocadas de nuevo en las manos de los guerreros. Al tenerla en sus manos, Kristal la extendió hacia el frente, lanzando varias esferas oscuras en contra del joven, pero él ya estaba preparado, lanzando un _Articuno Suiseiken_ de su mano izquierda, el cometa de hielo bloqueando casi todos los cometas oscuros, pero al final fue superado por estos.

Alan saltó hacia un lado, evitando estos cometas, algo que Kristal aprovechó para aparecer detrás de él y golpearlo con fuerza con la _Keyblade_ en su espalda. El joven salió volando al ras del suelo, Kristal siguiéndolo de cerca, reuniendo energía en su _Keyblade_ para rematarlo cuando lo alcanzara. Sin embargo, Alan clavó su _Keyblade_ en el suelo, deteniendo su vuelo en seco, sorprendiéndola, en especial cuando reunió aire congelado en su puño izquierdo.

"_¡SHORYUKEN!_" exclamó Alan, golpeando a la hechicera en la mandíbula, mandándola hacia arriba. Mientras él tocaba de nuevo el suelo, luego del giro que provocaba su técnica, alzó la vista y notó que Kristal había soltado su _Keyblade_ y ahora estaba a unos metros de ella, elevándose como lo hacía ella. "Bueno, no hace daño intentarlo." Expresó el joven, extendiendo su mano izquierda hacia arriba. "_Give me strengh!_"

Y como pensó, la _Sage's Stone_ _Keyblade_ comenzó a brillar, detuvo su vuelo hacia arriba, y descendió hacia las manos de Alan, comenzando a girar justo frente a su mano izquierda, rodeada de magia.

"Como la _Master Form_ de Sora." Expresó Alan, viendo la nueva _Keyblade_ en sus manos. "Bueno, entonces vamos a…"

"_Give me strengh!_"

De pronto, la llave desapareció de frente a Alan, reapareciendo en las manos de Kristal, quien descendió rápidamente del cielo hasta caer de pie en el.

"Lo siento, pero esta llave es mía." Comentó la hechicera, sonriendo de forma maliciosa, mientras él apretaba los dientes.

'_Rayos. Aún cuando ella está poseída por esa energía oscura, la Keyblade le hace más caso a ella que a mi…' _pensó el joven con enfado, aunque luego comenzó a reírse un poco. _'Pero, quizás eso sea bueno, ya que la Keyblade elige a alguien quien no tenga pensado dañar el Nintenverse. Si estuviera poseída por completo, y deseara estar con Exus realmente, la Keyblade no la seguiría, ya que planea destruir el Nintenverse.'_

"¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?" cuestionó la hechicera.

"El hecho de que la _Keyblade_ te elija significa que aún puede detectar un rastro de bondad dentro de ti."

"¿Y como sabes que no estoy controlándola?"

"Porque pude sentir que la _Keyblade_ que usas sigue siendo la misma que la que Kristal usa, por lo que no está corrompida ni nada; esa llave aún te reconoce como su dueña porque Kristal está dentro de ti." Expresó Alan, poniéndose más serio, mirando a la chica con más detenimiento. "Haré todo lo posible por recuperar a mi Kristal… ¡Aún si tengo que lastimar su cuerpo!"

"¿Serás capaz? Creí que te gustaba porque querías mis pechos."

"¡Esto va más que su físico!¡Comparado con mi Kristal, la mujer que amo, eso no significa nada para mi!" exclamó, elevando su aura considerablemente. "¡Voy a rescatarla, cueste lo que cueste!" exclamó con seriedad… antes de ver su _Keyblade_ con sorpresa. "¿Que?" se preguntó, mirando su llave, que parecía estarle diciendo algo a su mente. "Ya veo…"

Los dos jóvenes se lanzaron el uno hacia el otro, encontrándose en el centro del lugar, sus _Keyblades_ chocando con fuerza unas con otras, permaneciendo así por unos segundos, probando fuerzas, antes de comenzar a atacarse feroz y velozmente.

Ambos comenzaron a golpear y defenderse, el metal de ambas llaves chocando varias veces, hasta que Alan logró bloquear por completo la llave de Kristal con su propia llave, permitiéndole el poder girar en el aire y darle una patada en el rostro a la hechicera, quien salió volando algunos metros hacia atrás. Ella giró una vez en el aire, recuperándose antes de tocar el piso con una rodilla, llevándose una mano al rostro para limpiar la sangre que escurría por su labio, para luego mirar al joven con seriedad, mientras él se colocaba en guardia.

'_Está hablando enserio.'_ Pensó ella. _'Hará lo posible por salvarla, aún cuando tenga que lastimarla.'_ Ella apretó sus puños, enfadándose con cada segundo que pasaba. _'¡No lo dejaré!'_"_¡MAHOU MATRIX!_"

Nueve cristales, de distintos colores, aparecieron alrededor de ella, pero, a diferencia del _Mahou Matrix_ normal, estos cristales estaban rodeados de un extraño humo oscuro, además de haber perdido el brillo. Aún al ver esto, Alan no parecía impresionarse.

"Veamos que tan bueno eres, _Alan-kun_." Expresó la hechicera con malicia, levantando su mano izquierda hacia su lado izquierdo, señalando uno de los cristales. "_¡TIME STONE!¡MATRIX SPELL!¡HASTEGA!_"

Uno de los cristales emitió un leve destello, antes de que la joven hechicera fuera rodeada por un aura anaranjada, mientras que lo que parecía ser un reloj de energía aparecía frente a ella para luego desaparecer.

"Ahora me he vuelto más rápida, Alan-kun." Dijo Kristal, hablando con más malicia aún. "Tu no tienes forma de incrementar tu velocidad usando un hechizo, por lo que no podrás verme cuando te ataque… ¡Te he ganado!"

Kristal desapareció del lugar, apareciendo detrás de Alan, quien seguía igual de serio, mirando a donde estaba ella hace un segundo. La joven hechicera reunió toda la energía mágica que poseía, dango un veloz y poderoso corte con su _Keyblade_, apuntando al cuello del joven. Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta, puesto que él no se había movido ni un milímetro y, para la velocidad que ella tenía, ni los reflejos del joven lo salvarían. La _Keyblade_ mágica estaba a escasos centímetros del cuello del joven…

_-¡CLANK-!_

… cuando de pronto, la _Keyblade_ de hielo apareció para bloquearla.

Ella no entendía lo que pasó… y menos cuando se dio cuenta de que la llave no actuó por cuenta propia; Alan había levantado su brazo, flexionando su codo de tal forma que llevara la _Keyblade_ hacia atrás, sobre su hombro, con su mano derecha a la altura de su cabeza y los dientes de la llave a la altura de su espalda baja.

"¿Qué?¿Cómo es que-?"

"Dices que no tengo forma de incrementar mi velocidad." Expresó Alan, aún mirando hacia el frente, no mirando a la joven. "Quizás tengas razón; no tengo un hechizo para aumentar mi velocidad. Sin embargo, si tengo algo que me permite lograr milagros; ¡Mi voluntad!" exclamó, mirando a la hechicera de reojo, revelándole que sus ojos negros habían cambiado por un color azul hielo, uno capaz de congelar el alma de su oponente. "¡Y el nuevo poder de mi _Keyblade_!"

"¡¿Qué-?"

"_¡BANKAI AURA!_"

La _Frozen Terra_ _Keyblade_ comenzó a emitir un fuerte destello celeste, así como hacer descender la temperatura considerablemente. Mientras esto pasaba, con un rápido movimiento, Alan giró hacia atrás y empujó a Kristal varios metros hacia atrás con su llave, creando espacio entre ellos dos. La hechicera tocó el suelo con su mano izquierda, impulsándose hacia atrás, dando algunas maromas antes de caer de pie nuevamente, mirando al joven fijamente, quien en ese momento estaba envuelto en esa luz celeste. Ella lo miró fijamente, esperando un rato para que la luz se desvaneciera y revelara de nuevo al joven y ese poder extraño que había liberado. Pero, cuando lo hizo, Alan parecía igual al de antes, sin ningún cambio físico, más que sus ojos azul-hielo, que causaban un gran impacto.

"¿Qué?¿Que hiciste?" cuestionó ella desconcertada, esperando ver algo impresionante. "Te lo dije; no puedes llamar a tu _Bankai Armor_ aquí, ya que su efecto se niega." Expresó, pero él parecía no importarle y continuaba mirándola con seriedad y frialdad. "No sé como bloqueaste mi ataque, pero veamos que puedes hacer… _¡APOCA SHOWER!_"

Kristal lanzó una versión oscura de su _Crystal Shower_, miles de esferas de energía oscura pequeñas salieron disparadas hacia Alan, aún siendo afectados por el _Hastega_, por lo que iban a una velocidad superior a la normal. Sin embargo, los ojos de la hechicera se abrieron enormemente cuando Alan, sujetando su llave con una mano, comenzó a bloquear todas las esferas oscuras a una velocidad superior a la de estas, pareciendo muy fácil para él. Al final, todos los cristales oscuros que iban hacia él fueron bloqueados, mientras el joven parecía no estar impresionado.

"¿Qué rayos-?" cuestionó ella con asombro, antes de enfadarse y apuntarle con su _Keyblade_. "_¡DARK FIRAGA!_" exclamó, lanzándole una esfera de fuego oscuro a gran velocidad… que él detuvo con la palma de su mano izquierda, sin necesidad de la _Keyblade_. "¡No puede ser!¿Como es que te volviste tan fuerte?" Se preguntó con temor, sintiendo por primera vez el tamaño del aura del joven, dándose cuenta que era muy superior. "Esta aura… es del nivel de un ¡_Bankai Armor_!"

El joven sólo la miró con frialdad, no viendo en ella a la mujer que amaba, a pesar de tener su misma apariencia física.

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?" cuestionó la hechicera, el temor aún notándose en su rostro.

"¿Qué sucede?¿Acaso aún los seres de la oscuridad tienen miedo?" preguntó Alan, sonriendo de forma maliciosa, burlándose de ella. "Que interesante."

"¡Cállate!¿Que fue lo que hiciste?"

"Liberé mi _Bankai_…"

"¿De que estás hablando?¡No puedes activar el _Bankai_ aquí!¿Y donde está tu armadura?"

"No estoy hablando de la _Bankai_ _Armor_; estoy hablando de otra."

"¿Que?"

"La segunda liberación final de la _Keyblade_, una muy similar a la _Bankai_ _Armor_: _Bankai Aura_."

"¿_Bankai Aura_?¿De que estás hablando?"

"Si de verdad tuvieras los recuerdos de Kristal, sabrías a lo que me refiero. En realidad no había aprendido esta liberación. _Master Raphael_ sólo la había mencionado, pero muy vagamente; _Bankai Aura_ es _Bankai_ _Armor_ sin la armadura."

"¿Qué dices?¡Explícate!"

"No estoy seguro de cómo funciona, pero por lo que he descubierto puedo decir una cosa; _Bankai Aura_ es toda la energía de la _Bankai_ _Armor_, y su resistencia, disuelta en el aura. La energía de la armadura se acumula en mi aura en lugar de formar el metal de esta; prácticamente es una forma de incrementar mi fuerza física y velocidad, pero no mi resistencia como con la armadura. _Master Raphael_ nunca me enseñó el como usarla, y me dijo que me la mostraría cuando regresemos, ya que no tenía tiempo para mostrármela por la invasión de _Anubis_. Sin embargo, cuando me fusioné con X, pude ver un poco de lo que se trataba esta liberación y al final, al no poder usar mi armadura aquí, logré formar mi propia versión de la _Bankai Aura_."

Kristal apretó sus dientes y manos; esta nueva liberación, prácticamente salida de la nada, era un gran problema. Ella había usado una versión mágica del aparato que _Morganna _usó contra los _N-Warriors_ en _Heartliass_ para evitar que ellos pudieran usar sus armaduras, pero eso sería inútil con esta nueva liberación de la _Keyblade_. Ahora era ella la que estaba en desventaja, ya que no podía usar la _Bankai_ _Armor_ ni la _Bankai Aura_ que no conocía por completo.

"¡Ríndete!" exclamó Alan, elevando su nueva aura helada. "¡No podrás vencerme en ese estado!¡Libera a mi Kristal ahora!"

"¡Veamos que tan fuerte eres!" exclamó ella, extendiendo su _Keyblade_ hacia el frente. "_¡DARK FIRAGAS!_"

Varias bolas de fuego oscuro salieron de la llave de la hechicera, dirigiéndose hacia el joven, quien no se movía del lugar.

"¡No podrás detenerlas!" exclamó ella. "¡Ni un _Blizzaga_ podría extinguir esas llamas!"

"Entonces usaré algo más fuerte que un _Blizzaga._" Respondió el joven, confundiendo a la hechicera, mientras él hacía hacia atrás su brazo izquierdo. "¡Toma esto!_¡BLIZZAJA!_"

Una corriente de aire congelado salió de la palma del joven, cubriendo una gran área frente a él y enfrentando de lleno las flamas de Kristal. El fuego oscuro entró de lleno en la ventisca, sobreviviendo al aire congelado que era emitido del joven… pero eso fue al inicio. Ante la mirada de terror de la hechicera, las esferas de fuego oscuro se extinguieron, dejándola indefensa ante el aire helado.

"_¡DARK SHIELD!_" exclamó, extendiendo su mano izquierda hacia el frente, formando un muro de cristal, similar al del _Reflega_, que la protegió del aire congelado de Alan.

La ventisca pasó alrededor de ella, congelando todo el piso del _Awakening_ a su alrededor, dejando sólo lo de atrás de ella intacto. Cuando el ataque cesó, más de la mitad del piso circular estaban congelados. Ella alzó la vista, mirando al joven con sorpresa.

"¿Qué fue ese hechizo?" cuestionó. "Eso no fue un _Blizzaga._"

"No; fue un _Blizza__**JA**__._" Respondió el joven. "Es un hechizo de nivel –ja, más alto que el del nivel –ga."

"¿Un nivel más alto que aquellos del nivel -ga?¡Imposible!"

"Sólo aquellos hechiceros y _N-Warriors_ de alto nivel pueden usar los hechizos de nivel –ja. Yo aprendí un poco de estos cuando me fusioné con Xan y ambos _Nova Crystals_ reaccionaron. Con este poder, ¡podré liberar a Kristal!"

Al escuchar esto, la joven hechicera sólo comenzó a reír, confundiendo al joven que no entendía la razón por la que ella hacía eso.

"¿Aún crees que estoy poseída, Alan-kun?"

"No me engañas con tus trucos. Sé que se trata de la oscuridad de _Anubis_ la que te está haciendo actuar así, pero no podrás ganarme con esa fuerza mágica que usas, ya que no estás usando todo el poder del cuerpo de Kristal, porque su corazón no está conectado con su cuerpo."

"He, no necesito el poder mágico que siempre uso… sólo debo usar el poder de la oscuridad."

Entonces, la _Sage's Stone_ _Keyblade_ desapareció de la mano de la hechicera, mientras una especie de humo oscuro comenzaba a emanar de su cuerpo. Alan se colocó en guardia; a pesar de estar usando una nueva forma de _Bankai_ _Form_, no podía confiarse… en especial cuando el aura de Kristal estaba incrementándose.

"¿Qué es esto?" cuestionó el joven, no retirando la vista de su oponente.

"¡Ahora verás el verdadero poder de la oscuridad!" exclamó ella, mientras hacía un esfuerzo para sacar todo el poder oscuro dentro de ella.

De pronto, y para sorpresa de Alan, un espíritu oscuro salió del cuerpo de Kristal, formando una bestia oscura a sus espaldas. Era como un _Heartless_, pero tenía apariencia de chica… de hecho, era muy similar a Kristal ya que tenía su mismo cabello y proporciones. Sin embargo, hasta ahí terminaba su similitud, ya que toda su piel era negra, a excepción de ciertas partes que eran de azul oscuro. La criatura miró a Alan con sus ojos amarillos, mientras que una especie de bosal evitaba que pudiera ver sus dientes. Esta criatura flotaba detrás de Kristal, quien debido al poder oscuro también levitaba, mientras cruzaba sus brazos frente a su pecho, mirando a Alan con malicia.

El joven, por su parte, miraba esto con confusión y, extrañamente, incredulidad, no creyendo lo que veía, no por el hecho de que Kristal hubiera liberado un ser oscuro de su cuerpo… sino porque algo así ya lo había visto antes.

"¿Quién te crees?¿Ansem?" cuestionó Alan, señalando a la joven con su dedo índice izquierdo, antes de llevárselo a su rostro y rascarse la cabeza con el. "¿O era Xehanort?"

"Sigues intentando hacerte el gracioso, Alan-kun." Expresó Kristal con malicia. "No importa, ya que _Manaris_ y yo te aplastaremos."

"¿_Manaris_?"

"El espíritu que está detrás de mi, creada por la misma oscuridad de mi corazón y Mana, la espíritu de mi _Keyblade_. Esta es la verdadera apariencia de mi corazón."

"¡Tonterías!" exclamó el joven, colocándose en guardia. "¡Esa es la oscuridad de _Anubis_ que corrompe tu corazón!¡Te liberaré de esa oscuridad, Kristal!"

El combate estaba por continuar, los dos contrincantes se miraron fijamente, Alan decidido en recuperar a su Kristal, mientras que la mencionada lo miraba con sadismo, pensando en la forma de matarlo.

De pronto, el _Heartless_ detrás de Kristal creó dos esferas de energía oscura en sus manos, lanzándoselas a Alan a gran velocidad, aunque él vio la oportunidad de correr hacia el frente, evitar esas esferas oscuras y dar un gran salto hacia el frente, con su _Keyblade_ en alto con ambas manos. El joven dio un fuerte corte con su llave, queriendo sacar la oscuridad del corazón de Kristal, pero la criatura apareció frente a ella, usando su brazo para bloquear el golpe de la llave.

'_Como lo sospeché; es como el Guardián de Ansem.'_ Pensó Alan, mientras daba un gran salto hacia atrás, impulsándose en el brazo de la criatura. _'Si es así, entonces Kristal no hará nada y será el Heartless el que haga to-'_

"_¡DARK FIRAGA!_"

'_¡¿Que?'_

Kristal lanzó de sus manos varias bolas de fuego oscuras hacia Alan, quien aún estaba en el aire luego del salto. Al verlas venir, el joven reunió gran cantidad de aire congelado en su _Keyblade_ y logró bloquearlas todas, evitando ser quemado por estas. Pero, pasa su sorpresa, al hacer eso, vió a Kristal justo frente a él, con su puño derecho hacia atrás, rodeado de energía oscura.

Ella dio un poderoso golpe, uno que Alan logró bloquear con la hoja de la _Keyblade_, el impacto haciendo resonar todo el lugar. Luego de ver que detuvo su golpe, la hechicera giró sobre si misma y preparó una patada con su pierna izquierda sobre el cuerpo de Alan, apuntando a la cabeza. El joven se preparaba para bloquearla con su llave y así tener la ventaja.

Pero, de reojo, el joven se dio cuenta de que el _Heartless_ guardián de Kristal estaba detrás de él, extendiendo su brazo izquierdo para sujetarlo por detrás y así darle la oportunidad a Kristal de conectar. Alan reaccionó rápido; giró en noventa grados sobre el eje de su cuerpo, aún en el aire, y con su brazo izquierdo bloqueó la patada de Kristal, mientras que con su _Keyblade_ daba un corte en diagonal, de abajo hacia arriba y de izquierda a derecha, golpeando la mano de la criatura, quien gritó de dolor al sentir como su mano era cortada en dos por la llave sagrada.

La joven hechicera quiso aprovechar esto, girando una vez más sobre su eje y dar ahora una patada ahora con el talón de su pie derecho, pero el _N-Warrior_ del hielo logró bloquearla con su _Keyblade_, aunque la fuerza de la patada lo mandó rápidamente al suelo, recuperándose justo antes de tocar el piso y cayendo sobre sus pies.

"_¡DARK THUNDAGA!_"

El _N-Warrior_ de hielo miró hacia arriba, viendo algunos destellos acercarse a él, por lo que saltó hacia atrás, justo a tiempo antes de que decenas de relámpagos morados impactaran la zona donde él antes estaba. Alan miró hacia el frente, viendo como Kristal descendía lentamente hacia el suelo, sus pies no tocando el piso, mirándolo seriamente con sus brazos cruzados, mientras el _Heartless_ aparecía de nuevo detrás de ella, su mano izquierda comenzando a curarse de inmediato.

'_Creo que Kristal es más activa en cuanto a peleas que Ansem, quien solo dejaba que su Guardián se encargara de todo.'_ Pensó él, mirando a su novia fijamente. _'Es cierto, Kristal no es solo una hechicera sino una peleadora cuerpo a cuerpo; lo mejor de las clases Wizard y Monk, potenciado aún más por el poder de la oscuridad. Debo tener cuidado con ella, o si no…'_

Él estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos, tanto que a penas se dio cuenta de cuando Kristal invocó su _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha… mientras el _Heartless_ aún estaba detrás de ella.

'_¿Qué?¿Que los Heartless no podían resistir el poder de las Keyblades?'_

Kristal extendió sus brazos, de tal forma de que la _Keyblade_ estuviera paralela a su cuerpo, con una mano en el mango y otra en el inicio de la hoja. Todo esto lo hacía mientras sonreía.

"_Spellblade… ¡Ultima!_"

De pronto, pasando rápidamente su mano izquierda por toda la hoja de la llave, la _Keyblade_ se cubrió de una extraña energía oscura, cubriendo toda la hoja con esta energía, evitando que la hoja pudiera verse. La hechicera miró el arma con malicia, antes de ver al joven de la misma manera.

"¿Qué te parece, Alan-kun? Esta es mi _Keyblade_ cubierta del hechizo _Ultima_, el hechizo más grande de oscuridad. Veamos que tan fuerte es esta llave, ¿Te parece?"

De pronto, la joven hechicera desapareció, reapareciendo frente a Alan, con su _Keyblade_ energizada en alto, queriendo cortar al joven en dos. Pero él logró bloquear el corte de Kristal, el impacto generando una explosión de aire en el lugar, sacudiendo el enorme pilar. Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no porque él la hubiera bloqueado, sino porque su _Keyblade_ estaba rodeada de una energía parecida a la de su llave, pero esta era de color azul hielo, y se podía sentir que era muy fría.

"_¡Spellblade: Blizzaja!_" exclamó Alan, sonriendo maliciosamente. "No eres la única que puede potenciar su _Keyblade_ con un elemento."

Ella apretó los dientes por eso, haciendo un sonido de _Tsch_, sintiéndose algo frustrada por su fallido ataque. Entonces, el _Heartless_ apareció detrás de ella nuevamente, intentando golpear a Alan por sobre ella, pero él logró saltar hacia atrás, evitando el ataque. La criatura oscura no se quedó ahí; extendió su brazo derecho, formando un círculo mágico frente a ella, y lanzó cientos de cristales negros hacia el joven, quien lograba bloquearlos a todos con gran habilidad. Luego de bloquear el último, Kristal apareció frente a él, queriendo cortarlo con su espada cubierta con _Ultima_, pero él logró bloquear este ataque.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a atacar y bloquear los intentos del rival por cortarlos con sus _Keyblades_, hasta que uno de esos cortes mandó a Alan hacia arriba, Kristal aprovechando esto y saltando para darle seguimiento al ataque, con su _Heartless_ detrás de ella. Encontrándose en el aire, la hechicera comenzó a dar varios cortes con su llave al guerrero del hielo, quien los bloqueaba con dificultad, ya que la criatura oscura a veces intentaba golpearlo. Llegó un momento en el que Kristal alzó su llave por sobre su cabeza y dio un corte hacia abajo con gran fuerza, una que mandó a Alan, quien logró bloquearlo, hacia abajo, cayendo al piso a gran velocidad… pero él no se iba a quedar atrás. Mientras descendía, reunió aire congelado en su brazo izquierdo, dando un golpe con este y liberando su técnica.

"_¡ARTICUNO RYUUSEIKEN!_" exclamó el joven, liberando cientos de cometas helados a gran velocidad hacia Kristal, quien ya estaba preparada para esto.

"_¡DARK SHIELD!_" exclamó la hechicera, levantando un muro de cristal frente a ella, bloqueando todos los impactos de hielo del joven.

Alan canceló su técnica, girando unas veces sobre si mismo antes de caer de pie en el suelo, sintiendo sus pies un poco entumidos por esto. Apenas iba a mirar hacia arriba, cuando notó un _Dark Burning_ viajando a gran velocidad hacia él, por lo que decidió saltar hacia atrás, evitando el ataque. Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de que al hacer esto cayó justo en los brazos del _Heartless_ de Kristal, quien lo sujetó de ambos antebrazos, no dejándolo escapar. Alan intentó soltarse, pero el agarre del ser oscuro no lo permitía. Fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de que Kristal ahora estaba algunos metros frente a él, con ambas manos hacia arriba, en posición del _Mana Cannon_, la técnica más fuerte de Kristal, pero reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía oscura… que liberó de inmediato.

"_¡ULTIMA CANNON!_" exclamó ella, liberando un poderoso cilindro de energía oscura en su dirección.

Alan no podía evitarla, ya que el _Heartless_ lo sujetaba con fuerza. En el último segundo, el _Heartless_ lo soltó, liberándolo, pero ya era tarde y Alan terminó recibiendo el cañón _Ultima_ en el estómago, empujándolo violentamente hacia atrás, a la orilla del pilar. Fue empujado algunos metros en el aire, pero el joven logró escapar del poder, haciéndose a un lado para ponerse a salvo, rodando algunas veces en el piso hasta que este se le terminó, por lo que tuvo que clavar los dientes de su _Keyblade_ en el suelo para evitar que saliera de la plataforma. Alan logró subirse de nuevo al pilar, mientras el poder se perdía en el horizonte oscuro.

"Eso estuvo cerca." Expresó, mirando hacia delante para ver donde estaba su novia… extrañamente viendo que estaba en el mismo lugar donde estaba, habiendo lanzado el _Ultima Cannon_.

"Al parece te he ganado, Alan-kun." Dijo Kristal con sadismo. "Ahora que te he golpeado con uno de mis hechizos, y como estamos al mismo nivel de fuerza, estás en desventaja."

"No lo creó." Respondió él, colocándose en guardia, sujetando su _Keyblade_ con ambas manos. "Aún tengo pensado en salvarte de esa oscuridad, Kristal."

"¿Y como tienes pensado sellar mi oscuridad? De cualquier forma que me ataques, me lastimarás… ¿Y acaso tu quieres lastimarme?"

"No, pero si hay una forma de sellar esa oscuridad." Dijo Alan, elevando su aura hasta su máximo. "Y pondré toda mi fuerza, todos mis deseos y mi voluntad, en un único ataque para hacerlo."

"Quisiera verlo…" comentó ella, formando cientos de esferas oscuras a su alrededor. "Pero primero acabaré de una vez contigo… ¡Ahora si te mataré, Alan-kun!"

"¡Mientras sigas diciéndome –kun, aún hay esperanzas!"

"¡No más!" exclamó, lanzando la versión oscura del _Elemental Sky_. "_¡MAELSTROM SKY!_"

Decenas de esferas de energía oscura salieron disparadas hacia Alan, quien solo permanecía en su lugar, elevando su aura considerablemente. Sin razón aparente, la _Frozen Terra_ _Keyblade_ volvió a la normalidad, la energía que la rodeaba desapareciendo sin razón. Él permanecía con sus ojos cerrados, concentrándose en algo en especial, no prestándole atención a los ataques que venían hacia él.

'_¡Te encontré, Kristal!'_

Abriendo los ojos de pronto, Alan se lanzó hacia el frente, encarando las esferas de energía oscura, no importándole que lo golpearan. Sin embargo, el aura que lo rodeaba era tan fuerte que los cometas negros no le hacían daño, impactando contra el aura como si fuera un escudo protector. Kristal miró esto con sorpresa, lanzando varios _Dark Firagas_ de su llave, pero tampoco le hacían efecto al joven.

"¡Atrás!" exclamó ella con temor, dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás, ordenando a su _Heartless_ a que se pusiera frente a ella, extendiendo sus brazos para protegerla.

"¡Voy a salvarte, Kristal!" exclamó Alan, acercándose rápidamente hacia el _Heartless_, no prestándole atención.

_-SLASH!-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _200-Roxas-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

Todo se detuvo para ella, su mente intentando concebir lo que había pasado, mientras que él sólo tenía la cabeza baja, mirando hacia el piso, una mirada de seriedad estaba posada en su rostro. Ella bajó la mirada, sólo para ver como la _Keyblade_ de Alan, con los dientes hacia abajo, que había atravesado a su _Heartless_, también la había atravesado a ella, justo en el valle que había entre sus pechos, donde se encontraba su corazón. Una luz celeste estaba en el punto de contacto, indicando que la llave no había perforado su cuerpo, sino su espíritu.

"N-no puede ser…"

"_Lock._"

Con esa palabra, una luz emergió de la _Keyblade_, en especial del agujero en el pecho de Kristal, quien soltó un fuerte grito de dolor, más allá de todo grito humano, similar al de un demonio que sufría por la luz del sol. El _Heartless_ también gritó de dolor, desvaneciéndose debido a la luz de la llave, evaporándose por completo.

Una explosión de luz inundó el lugar, evitando que Alan pudiera ver lo que había pasado. Pero, cuando esta se desvaneció, pudo volver a ver a su novia, viendo los resultados del ataque; ella ya no tenía el cabello plateado, sino que había vuelto a ser su rubio natural, mientras que sus ojos habían dejado de ser dorados y regresaron a ser los verde esmeralda que él tanto amaba. Lentamente sacó su _Keyblade_ del pecho de la chica, quien tenía los ojos abiertos enormemente, habiendo sufrido un gran dolor debido al ataque. La llave del joven se desvaneció en sus manos, mientras se lanzó hacia delante, capturando a Kristal quien estaba cayendo de espaldas.

Él colocó una mano detrás de la espalda de su novia, evitando que su cabeza chocara contra el suelo, mientras que la otra la colocaba en su estómago. Él se hincó en el suelo, mirando a su novia que, al parecer, había vuelto a la normalidad.

* * *

Exus miraba el domo oscuro que Kristal había creado gracias a los poderes que él le había otorgado. Fue mucho mejor de lo que él creyó; el corazón de Kristal, si bien se resistió al principio, abrazó por completo el poder de la oscuridad, lo que la convirtió en una nueva guerrera a su servicio. Él la había transformado en un _DN-Warrior_, usando el poder de la oscuridad a su máxima expresión. Incluso Alan no podría hacer nada, ya que sus poderes estaban limitados al no poder transformarse o llamar a su _Bankai_ _Armor_. Era cierto que Kristal estaba también limitada, pero la oscuridad que le había otorgado le daría una gran ventaja.

Pero, de pronto, un destello pasó por su mente, indicándole que algo estaba mal… muy mal.

"No…" dijo débilmente, viendo como una intensa luz dorada penetraba el domo oscuro desde el interior, comenzando a disiparlo.

Luego de unos pocos segundos, el domo fue destruido por completo, una intensa luz, similar a la de un sol, estaba en su interior. Cuando esta comenzó a disminuir, Exus miró a la figura del centro.

Alan, de nuevo con la armadura dorada de _Escorpio_, se encontraba hincado en el suelo, dándole la espalda al _Guardián_ _Anubis_, sujetando a Kristal en sus brazos, mientras una intensa aura dorada lo cubría. Él la miraba tiernamente, colocando una de sus manos en una de sus mejillas, acariciándola con delicadeza. Si bien ella estaba de nuevo inconciente, parecía haber sentido ese gesto.

"Te salvé…" expresó el joven, mirando a su novia tiernamente. "Te dije que lo haría…"

Se puso de pie, sujetando a la hechicera en brazos, caminando hacia un lado del camino principal entre la pirámide roja y el enorme obelisco con el _Kingdom Hearts_ en su cúspide. Él colocó a la chica en el suelo, recargada en uno de los pilares que había en el lugar, su mirada aún seguía siendo igual.

"Descansa un rato." Dijo. "Yo me haré cargo de todo."

Luego de dejarla descansar, Alan se puso de pie nuevamente, mirando a Exus, esta vez con odio y decisión, mientras su aura continuaba ardiendo con fuerza, esta vez aún más que antes.

"¡Yo derrotaré a Exus!"

**Fin del Capitulo 83

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**A****sh:** Hola, soy Ash. ¿¡Pero que-! No puede ser, ¿Seguimos sin hacerle daño a Raviel?¿Acaso es inmortal?

**Raviel****:** Ya les he dicho; soy un dios, y como tal, ni aunque ustedes doce se junten, no podrán tocarme. ¡Ríndanse!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**¡Refuerzos! ¡Reunámonos con Kristal y Alan para vencer a Anubis!**_

**Raichu:** ¡Necesitamos ayuda!

**?: **¿Llamaron?

**Raichu: **Oh…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** Bueno ¿que les pareció? espero que les haya gustado, gente. Bueno, un combate entre Kristal y Alan, esta vez mucho más intenso, creo, que el del Episodio 1... ¿Algo largo? Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir de este capítulo, creo que se explica por si solo, pero cualquier duda, no duden en enviarme un PM o mandarme sus dudas por e-mail/Messenger._

_Eso si, una cosa: la canción 209-Fragments of Sorrow, Birth by Sleep ver, no tiene un nombre oficial, ya que Square Enix no ha lanzado el album donde venga, por lo que su nombre puede cambiarse cuando salga el título oficial._

_Aparte de esto, no tengo mucho que decir..._

_Bueno, nos vemos el otro Domingo... Sobres._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	85. Cap 84: ¡Refuerzos!

**_23/Mayo/2010_**

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

Kristal, quien había sido raptada por _Anubis_, apareció para protegerlo del ataque de Alan, confundiendo al joven. Según ella, desde el inicio intentó ser amiga de los héroes, sólo para servir como expía de Exus. Alan, no creyó esto, y estuvo dispuesto a luchar contra ella para rescatarla, aún si tuviera que dañar su cuerpo físico.

El combate entre ambos estuvo parejo, pero Kristal parecía comenzar a ganar ventaja sobre Alan… hasta que él liberó una nueva forma del _Bankai Armor_ llamada _Bankai Aura_, que incrementaba su fuerza como la primera pero no usaba armadura. Kristal en respuesta, liberó el poder oscuro dentro de su corazón, haciendo aparecer un _Heartless_ detrás de ella. Alan se enfrentó a la hechicera y su Guardián, siendo herido por ellas, pero al final logró vencerlas y liberó el corazón de Kristal.

De nuevo en la realidad, Alan dejó a Kristal a un lado para que descansara, mientras él se enfrentaba a _Anubis/Exus_ nuevamente.

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 84: ¡Refuerzos!¡Reunámonos con Kristal y Alan para vencer a Anubis!_**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _137-The Stage is Set- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII)_

Más allá de la atmosfera del planeta, una gran batalla espacial se estaba llevando a cabo, entre las fuerzas de Anubis, y la alianza de _Novaterrans_, _Mecronets_, y los de la _Galactic Republic_. Las flotas se acercaron mucho entre ellas, entrelazándose, ahora habiendo naves de combate por todos lados, disparándose continuamente hasta que destruyeran a sus enemigos o ellos fueran destruidos en el proceso.

Entre ellos, cientos de cazas de las cuatro razas estaban enfrentándose unas a otras, atacándose entre ellas o a las naves capitales, intentando debilitar sus escudos para que las naves más grandes los destruyeran con facilidad. Entre ellos, dos _N-Falcons_ de _Novaterra_ volaban en formación, uno en el frente y otro como su ala, para tener mejores posibilidades de defenderse. Ellos eran Roy Focker e Hikaru Ichijo.

Ambos pilotos volaban entre el espacio que había entre las naves mayores, evitando los disparos que se hacían entre ellas. Mientras volaban cerca del escudo de uno de los _Sun-Class Battleships_ de _Novaterra_, un _Ha'tak_ disparaba contra ella, la energía impactando el escudo con fuerza, debilitándolo hasta que este se desactivó, dejando a la nave de batalla indefensa. Roy y Hikaru rápidamente se alejaron de la nave, quien luego de varios disparos en su casco exterior, estalló en pedazos, mandando escombros a alta velocidad en todas direcciones, destruyendo algunos cazas que volaban cerca. Este _Ha'tak_ no duró mucho con su victoria, ya que un _Zodiac-Class Battlecruiser _disparó su _Yamato-cannon_ contra sus debilitados escudos, atravesándolos a estos y a la nave alienígena.

"¡Eso estuvo cerca!" exclamó Roy con cierta emoción. "¿No crees, Hikaru?"

"Demasiado cerca, Sempai." Respondió el joven, viendo los escombros más grandes pasar a su lado, mientras que los pequeños del tamaño de una bala eran bloqueados por los escudos del caza que piloteaba. "Parece no tener fin este combate."

"Cierto… si tan solo supiéramos donde está la nave insignia, quizás podamos destruirla."

"_Red Leader, ¿Me copia?"_ cuestionó un Navegador por medio del sistema de comunicación.

"_Red __Leader_ aquí, cambio." Respondió Roy.

"_Se ha encontrado la nave insignia enemiga. Sus ordenes es llevar a su escuadrón, y a los escuadrones Gold, Silver, Emerald y Diamond a encarar la nave."_

"Eso fue conveniente." Comentó Hikaru, refiriéndose al deseo de su Sempai de encontrar la nave insignia.

"¿Tendremos algún apoyo?" cuestionó Roy. "Si sólo vamos nosotros, las defensas de la nave nos harán pedazos."

"_Estamos enterados; cinco Cruisers, dos Battleships, el Zodiac Lindblum y el Pulsar Alexandria irán con ustedes. Se están separando de la flota principal, por lo que será mejor que se apresuren y se reúnan con los demás escuadrones."_

"Enterado, nos reuniremos en las coordenadas." Expresó Roy, apagando la comunicación. "¡Vamos, Hikaru!"

Roy e Hikaru cambiaron de dirección rápidamente, dirigiéndose a las coordenadas que les habían dado el navegador del _Nova_. Pronto vieron la flota que irían con ellos; un _Zodiac_, un _Pulsar_, dos _Solar_ y cinco _Comet_ cambiaron curso para dirigirse en una misma dirección. Los _Ha'taks _con los que peleaban se dieron cuenta de que ese grupo se estaba separando y decidieron atacarlos, sólo para ser detenidos por más naves de _Novaterra_, _Mecronet _y de la _Galactic Republic_.

Unos cinco minutos después, el grupo de nueve naves y alrededor de unos cincuenta cazas se dirigían hacia otras coordenadas, entre las naves enemigas que intentaban frenar su paso. Entonces, en los radares de Roy e Hikaru, así como de las demás naves del grupo, apareció una enorme nave, quizás de unos diez kilómetros de largo, mucho más grande que las naves de las tres razas.

"Esa debe ser la nave insignia." Expresó Roy con entusiasmo.

"_Atención, todas las naves, habla el capitán del Lindblum."_ Se escuchó por la radio. _"¡Abran fuego, repito, abran fuego!"_

"Parece que comienza la diversión." Dijo Roy, recibiendo las órdenes para su equipo. "¡Muy bien, _Red Squadron_, vamos por ellos!"

Así, Roy, Hikaru, y el resto del escuadrón Red, así como los demás, aceleraron para encarar a los _Death Gliders_ de la enorme nave, quienes se acercaban a ellos.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _153-Esper Battle- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy XII)_

"_¡COURAGE DRAGON!_"

"_¡SIEGE THUNDER!_"

"_¡X-BUSTER!_"

Tres ataques, uno de fuego, otro eléctrico y un último de plasma, viajaban velozmente hacia Raviel, quien logró saltar hacia atrás para evitar hacer contacto con alguno de ellos. Al hacerlo, notó que otro guerrero dorado estaba detrás de él, reuniendo energía en su puño derecho.

"_¡ROYAL SABER!_" exclamó el joven, lanzando un ataque blanco a quemarropa, casi haciendo contacto con el _Pharaohn_, pero este logró girar sobre si mismo, evitar el ataque y patear al joven en la espalda, mandándolo al suelo.

Mientras estaba en el aire, Raviel notó que los últimos dos guerreros, un hombre y una mujer, se acercaron por los lados, blandiendo sus _Keyblades_ con ambas manos, queriendo atacarlo de distintas direcciones. Sin embargo, él ya estaba preparado, por lo que bloqueó la _Keyblade_ del hombre con su espada, mientras que la de la mujer la desvió con la palma de su mano derecha, rodeada de su aura dorada. Luego de esto, Raviel saltó hacia atrás, manteniendo distancia entre él y los demás guerreros.

Frente al _Pharaohn_, estaban seis _Golden_ _N-Warriors_, todos dispuestos a matarlo en cuanto tuvieran la oportunidad. Sin embargo, ellos parecían estar más cansados que él.

"Rayos." Expresó Takato, con la armadura de _Pisces_, poniéndose de pie luego de la patada que le dio el _Pharaohn_. "Somos seis guerreros dorados, _¡Seis! _¿Y aún así no podemos con él?"

"No mentía cuando decía que no estaba luchando con todo su poder." Expresó X, con su armadura de _Sagittarius_.

"¿Estará peleando con todas sus fuerzas?" cuestionó Ash, esperando que ese fuera el caso.

"Eso parece, pero aún así… no lo hemos tocado ni una vez."

Lucy, X, Ash, Tai, Takato y Zero, los seis vistiendo las armaduras doradas de _Leo_, _Sagittarius_, _Cancer_, _Capricorn_, _Pisces_ y _Gemini_ respectivamente, se habían vuelto los guerreros más poderosos del _Nintenverse_, con la capacidad de destruir sistemas solares enteros si es que usaban su poder de la manera adecuada, guerreros que eran muy superiores a cuando ellos usaban sus armaduras normales, seres más allá de la comprensión de cualquier ser humano no _N-Warrior_ que viviera en el _Nintenverse_.

Y aún así, Raviel podía mantener una pelea contra ellos…

"Realmente es un ser poderoso." Comentó Zero con calma y seriedad, mirando al _Pharaohn_ fijamente. "Logra leer nuestros movimientos, aún con estas armaduras que nos permiten romper con más facilidad la barrera de la velocidad de la luz."

"¿Habrá alguna forma de vencerlo?" preguntó Ash, tomando unas bocanadas de aire para recuperar el aliento.

"Debe de haberla." Respondió Lucy. "De alguna forma."

"Si tan solo fuera tan fácil de matarlo como lo hicimos con Malomyotismon." Comentó Tai con cierta ironía.

"Esa fue una forma muy patética de vencer a un supervillano." Expresó Ash con algo de incredulidad. "Digo, vences a alguien que supera el poder de todos los demás héroes juntos, ¿juntando a varios niños y hacerlos que digan sus deseos para debilitarlo?"

"Lo admito, fue algo muy extraño… ¡pero oye!, funcionó."

"No creo que algo así funcione contra Raviel." Dijo Zero, su semblante no cambiando en absoluto. "Él los mataría en un santiamén."

"¿Ya terminaron de hablar?" cuestionó el _Pharaohn_ seriamente. "Porque, de cualquier modo, tengo pensado continuar este combate… ¡Prepárense!"

Raviel realizó un movimiento veloz con su espada, formando seis ondas de corte con forma de media luna, dirigiéndose todas hacia los seis guerreros, viajando a una velocidad superior a la de la luz. Los _Golden_ _N-Warriors_ lograron ver estos ataques y usaron sus nuevas _Zodiac_ _Keyblades_ para bloquear las ondas de energía, resistiéndolas lo suficiente como para que se desvanecieran. Pero eso fue solo una distracción, ya que Raviel apareció justo frente a Tai, quien tuvo que usar su _Keyblade_ de nuevo para bloquear el mortal corte de la espada del _Pharaohn_, empujándolo hacia atrás en el proceso. Ahora, Raviel estaba rodeado por los seis guerreros, quienes rápidamente se lanzaron hacia él.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _029-Doushi Clef- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth)_

Mientras ellos peleaban, los otros cinco guerreros, que eran Mimi, Dawn, Raichu, Haru y Rock, miraban lo acontecido… o más bien intentaban mirar, ya que no podían ver los movimientos que hacían los guerreros dorados, sólo viendo de vez en cuando una que otra imagen.

"Son demasiado rápidos." Comentó Mimi, apenas pudiendo ver solo las siluetas de donde sus compañeros estaban segundos antes. "No puedo siquiera distinguirlos."

"¡Maldición!" exclamó Rock, golpeando el piso debajo de él. "¿Acaso no podemos hacer nada?"

"Yo aún no me rindo." Dijo Haru, poniéndose de pie, mirando fijamente hacia el frente. "¡Les ayudaré!"

"¿Estás loco?" preguntó Raichu con asombro. "¿Acaso quieres morir?¡Ni siquiera podemos ver lo que están haciendo!"

"¿Eso que importa? Lo que importa es que debemos hacer algo para que ellos puedan ganarle." Expresó el _Rave Master_, levantando su puño y apretándolo con fuerza. "Y si eso significa el usar mi cuerpo para que al menos ellos puedan tomar la ventaja, ¡Lo haré!"

"¿Qué acaso ya no quieres volver a ver a Elie?" preguntó Dawn, haciendo que Haru se deprimiera un poco. "Si vas y mueres, ella se sentirá muy triste…"

"Y si no hacemos algo, _Anubis_ ganará la guerra y al final, ella y todos los demás de mi mundo y otros sufrirán las consecuencias."

"¿De verdad quieres sacrificarte?" preguntó Mimi, mirando al joven con preocupación.

"¿Quién dijo que me sacrificaré?" cuestionó él, sonriendo. "Haré lo posible por detenerlo, pero trataré de no morir. Sé lo que pasaría si alguno de nosotros muere, por lo que no me dejaré-"

De pronto, Zero apareció justo frente a Haru, usando su _Keyblade_ para bloquear, lo que para los cinco jóvenes parecía, un destello de luz que iba directo hacia el _Rave Master_, quien detuvo su discurso en el acto.

"¿Zero?" cuestionó Rock, mirando al _Hunter_ con la armadura de _Gemini_.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Zero al _Rave Master_ detrás de él.

"Si, claro. ¿Qué pasó?¿Que era ese rayo?" cuestionó el joven de cabello plateado.

"¿Rayo? Fueron sólo unos cien mil golpes de parte de Raviel los que iban directo a tu corazón… pero al parecer logré detenerlos todos."

Haru y los demás abrieron los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Cien mil golpes en menos de un segundo? Esa era una velocidad muy superior a lo que ellos podrían ver, y más de los que podrían evadir, aún con sus poderes completos.

"No se muevan." Comentó Zero con frialdad. "No se enfrenten a Raviel, ya que los matarán si es que avanzan un poco."

"Acaso… ¿Acaso somos un estorbo?" cuestionó Haru, bajando la cabeza al sentir una gran impotencia al no poder hacer algo.

"No… si están aquí, debe ser por algo. No desperdicien sus vidas inútilmente, mejor busquen una forma de ayudarnos que no sea peleando, porque en esas condiciones, no podrán hacer nada…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-084-Anger of God- _(**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh!)_

Con esto dicho, el _Hunter_ desapareció de la vista de los cinco _N-Warriors_, reintegrándose a la pelea a alta velocidad que ocurría en ese salón, dejando a los cinco con un gran vacío en sus corazones, al saber que no tenían la fuerza de hacer algo por ayudar.

El combate a gran velocidad continuaba, destellos y explosiones se podían ver por todo el salón, mientras aquellos participantes estaban moviéndose más rápido que la luz.

Zero chocó armas con Raviel, dándole la oportunidad de que los demás lo atacaran por detrás; Tai con un _Terraforce_, Lucy con un _Ruby Lightning_, y Takato con un _Final Elysium_. Pero el _Pharaohn_ se dio cuenta de esto, empujó a Zero hacia atrás y saltó hacia un lado, evitando los ataques, que por poco impactaban en el _Hunter_ de no ser porque él saltó hacia atrás por el impulso de Raviel.

Pero, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Zero fue golpeado con fuerza por el puño de Raviel, golpeándolo en el estómago. Logró ver algo; los demás guerreros que estaban con él, menos Takato, habían sido golpeados igual, mandándolos a todos hacia el suelo, relativamente juntos.

Raviel apareció en el centro del salón, algo que Takato aprovechó para atacarlo por detrás con la _Keyblade_ de _Pisces_. Pero Raviel desapareció, reapareciendo detrás de él y golpeándolo en la espalda con su espada, que no logró cortarlo debido a la armadura que tenía puesta. Takato fue mandado al suelo, siendo él el último de los seis _Golden_ _N-Warriors_ que aún seguía de pie. Como sus compañeros, se levantó un poco tambaleante, reuniéndose con los otros cinco guerreros dorados que estaban cerca de él. Los seis respiraban agitadamente, habiendo usado mucha energía en tan poco tiempo, tanto que sus _Nova Crystals_ aún no los recargaban como deberían. Mientras, Raviel seguía de pie, con su espada extendida hacia un lado, luego del corte que le había hecho al joven _Tamer_.

"Al menos ahora pueden resistir uno de mis ataques." Comentó el _Pharaohn_, bajando su arma y mirando a los seis guerreros. "No es como antes, que con uno de mis ataques los dejaba moribundos y con sus armaduras rotas. Se ve que el poder de esas armaduras doradas es mayor al que pensé."

"¡Rayos!" exclamó Tai con enfado. "¿De verdad podemos golpear a este sujeto?"

"Bueno, X y Alan lo hicieron, y con armaduras normales." Comentó Lucy. "No sé porqué nosotros no."

"Quizás sea porque cuando nosotros lo atacamos, él no estaba usando todos sus poderes." Respondió X. "Pero ahora…"

"Está usando todo su poder." Terminó Takato. "Será más difícil de lo que pensamos."

"Quizás…" empezó Ash, mirando a todos lados. "Quizás… si tuviéramos más ayuda."

"¿Cómo quien?"

De pronto, de la nada, una llamarada con forma de ave atacó a Raviel, quien rápidamente se defendió realizando un corte que partió al ave de fuego, disipando las llamas.

"¿Quién está ahí?" cuestionó el _Pharaohn_, mirando a todos lados.

"Soy quien te guiará a las puertas de la muerte."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _118-Ikki Toujou- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya Tenkai Hen)_

Una especie de portal de llamas se abrió entre los seis _Golden_ _N-Warriors_ y el _Pharaohn_, de esta emergiendo una figura, caminando entre las llamas como si nada. Esta figura posó sus pies en el suelo del salón, las flamas con las que había llegado se fueron disipando rápidamente, revelando su apariencia ante todos… Tai y Takato estaban sorprendidos al ver quien era.

"Esa armadura…" comentó Raviel, viendo el ropaje que tenía ese sujeto. "Esa es la armadura de un _Saint_. ¿Quién eres?"

"Soy Ikki, el _Ave Fénix_." Respondió el caballero de _Athena_, mirando a Raviel con seriedad y odio. Mientras, los demás guerreros miraban esto con asombro, en especial Tai y Takato, quienes lo reconocieron.

"Wow… no lo esperaba a él." Comentó Tai, aún bastante sorprendido al ver al santo de _Fénix_, con su segunda armadura.

"¿De verdad es ese Ikki?" preguntó Takato.

"Eso parece. Sabía que uno de ellos faltaba… e hizo su entrada típica."

"¿De que hablan?" preguntó Lucy.

"Él es el caballero del _Fénix_, uno de los _Athena_'s _Saints_. Normalmente aparece en el momento oportuno para salvar a su hermano, Shun de _Andromeda_… aunque no sé porqué apareció aquí y no con él."

"Pagarás por lo que le hiciste a mi hermano." Comentó el _Saint_, ignorando los comentarios que hacían los otros guerreros.

"¿Tu hermano?"

"El caballero de _Andromeda_, que venciste afuera de la ciudad." Comentó Ikki, colocándose en guardia. "¡Me vengaré por lo que le haz hecho!"

"Eres sólo un _Bronze_ _Saint_, como aquellos que derroté en el exterior. ¿Crees que podrás vencerme tu solo, cuando vencí a todos los demás tan fácilmente?"

"¡Eso se verá cuando lo intente!"

Ikki se lanzó contra el _Pharaohn_, a pesar de las advertencias de los _N-Warriors_. Saltó bastante alto para después caer como un cometa, extendiendo su pierna derecha para patear a Raviel en el rostro, fuego rodeando su extremidad para hacerle más daño. Pero el guerrero de oro fácilmente se hizo a un lado, evitando la patada del _Fénix_, quien destruyó el suelo donde impactó.

"¡Esto no termina aún!" exclamó Ikki, reuniendo su _Cosmos_ en su puño derecho. "_¡AVE FÉNIX!_"

A menos de dos metros de distancia del _Pharaohn_, el caballero lanzó un poderoso ataque con forma de _Fénix_ hacia su rival, un ataque que dañaría a cualquier guerrero, ya que el _Cosmos_ de Ikki era casi similar al de un caballero dorado. Sin embargo, Raviel detuvo el puño de Ikki, que era el que estaba encendido con llamas en forma de _Fénix_… con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda.

"¿Que?" cuestionó el _Saint_, sorprendido al ver como su ataque había sido bloqueado tan fácilmente.

"¿Con este ataque tan débil intentas hacer que me rinda? Este _Fénix_ tuyo es como una brisa para mi."

"¡Entonces veamos que te parece esto!" exclamó, haciendo su puño hacia atrás, reuniendo de nuevo su _Cosmos_ y lanzando otro _Ave Fénix_ hacia el rostro del _Pharaohn_, moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz. Pero lo único que golpeó fue solo una ilusión. "¿Que?" fue lo único que logró decir, antes de que el _Pharaohn_ apareciera a lado de él.

"Tu no sirves para pelear." Expresó, colocando su dedo indice en la frente del _Saint_. "¡Vete de aquí!"

Raviel liberó de su dedo un poderoso ataque, uno que impactó de lleno en el rostro del caballero de _Athena_. El ataque mandó a Ikki al suelo, justo frente a los seis _Golden_ _N-Warriors_ y los cinco que no tenían armaduras. El _Saint_ cayó pesadamente, su casco hecho pedazos y la parte superior de su armadura agrietada, quejándose de dolor por el poderoso ataque que le había dado el _Pharaohn_, quien estaba aún en el mismo lugar, con su dedo índice levantado.

"Debo admitir que me sorprende que hayas esquivado ese ataque. Además, también me sorprende que hayas podido entrar a este lugar, que está protegido por la voluntad de mi señor _Anubis_. Eso quiere decir que esas alas de _Fénix_ tuyas te pueden llevar a cualquier lugar." Comentó Raviel, bajando su brazo izquierdo. "Pero ni toda tu fuerza ni el poder de tu _Cosmos_ podrán superar mi Ka, que es mucho más grande que el tuyo. Para mi, no eres más que un gusano."

"Maldición…" expresó Ikki, intentando ponerse de pie.

"No lo intentes, no tiene caso." Comentó Zero, haciendo que el _Saint_ lo mirara fijamente. "Él poder de este guerrero es muy superior al tuyo; pudo con todos los aliados del _Nintenverse_ que estaban afuera, incluyendo varios Gold _Saints_. Tu solo no podrías vencerlo."

"Aún así, debo intentarlo." Comentó el caballero, poniéndose de pie, tambaleándose un poco porque sus piernas no respondían como quería. "Lo intentaré cuantas veces sea necesario, pero al final, estoy seguro de que podré atraparlo."

"Si ni nosotros seis hemos podido hacerlo." Comentó Takato con cierta tristeza. "Si quieres vencerlo, necesitarás ayuda-"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _158-Destiny Awaits- _(**Soundtrack: **_Bleach)_

De pronto, detrás de ellos, una especie de portal comenzó a abrirse lentamente, confundiendo a todos los presentes. Entonces, sin previo aviso, algo salió de ese portal, directamente hacia Raviel, quien alzó su espada para detener lo que sea que estaba acercándose. Cuando sintió el golpe, supo que era una espada. Ahora, frente a él, estaba un hombre bastante alto, vestido de traje negro y blanco.

"¿Tu eres el tal _Anubis_?" preguntó el _Capitán_ Kenpachi, mirando con algo de sadismo al _Egypteran_.

"No, soy solo uno de los _Pharaohns_ que sirven a su mandato." Respondió Raviel seriamente. "¿Qué quieres con mi maestro?"

"Vengo por su cabeza, por supuesto."

"Entonces tendrás que enfrentarte a mi si quieres ponerle un dedo encima."

"¡Será un placer!" exclamó Kenpachi, dando varios cortes con su espada, mismos que eran bloqueados con facilidad por el _Pharaohn_. "Se ve que eres fuerte… ¡Disfrutaré esto!"

"¡A un lado, insecto!"

Kenpachi saltó hacia atrás, evitando un poderoso cilindro de energía amarilla que venía de un costado, mismo que engulló a Raviel por completo. Al mirar hacia atrás, el _Shinigami_ logró ver a Vegeta, transformado en _Súper Saiyajin 2_, con una mano extendida hacia el frente.

"Oye, enano, no te metas en esto. Es una pelea entre hombres." Comentó Kenpachi con cierto enfado al ver que su pelea había sido interrumpida.

"Cierra la boca, gusano. Ya te había dicho que sería yo el que derrote a _Anubis_… pero empezaré por su sirviente."

"¿Quieres ganarte toda la gloria? Ha, hasta crees."

"Ya te dije; cuando termine con ellos, ¡seguirás tu!"

"¿Y como terminarás conmigo?"

_Shinigami_ y _Saiyajin_ miraron al frente, viendo como Raviel, con espada al frente de forma vertical, parecía no haber sufrido herida alguna, y se veía igual de serio y relajado. Claro, esto hizo enfadar a Vegeta.

"Maldición, la sabandija es más resistente de lo que creí." Comentó el guerrero _Saiyajin_.

"Oh, quizás ese poder tuyo fue mucho más débil de lo que creíste." Expresó Kenpachi con cierto aburrimiento, que claro hizo enojar a Vegeta aún más.

Los _N-Warriors_ miraron esto con confusión. ¿Vegeta?¿Kenpachi?¿De donde salieron esos guerreros? Sus miradas se posaron en el portal que se había abierto frente a ellos, viendo que de este estaban emergiendo más figuras, otros guerreros sagrados de la _Nova Alliance_. Ahora, frente a los _N-Warriors_, estaban los _Gold_ _Saints_ Saga de _Gemini_ y Shaka de _Virgo_, el _Saiyajin_ Son Goku, el _Dragon Knight_ Fly, el _Jedi Master_ Obi-Wan Kenobi, el _Shinigami_ _Capitán_ del sexto escuadrón del _Gotei 13_ Byakuya Kuchiki, y el _Epitaph User_ Haseo… claro, aparte de Kenpachi y Vegeta que estaban peleando contra Raviel.

"¡Shaka!¡Saga!" exclamó el caballero del _Fénix_, mirando a los recién llegados.

"Ikki, sabía que te encontraría aquí." Comentó el _Santo_ de _Virgo_, dirigiéndose hacia su compañero _Saint_, sin abrir sus ojos. "Sabía que no elegirías estar sin hacer nada durante esta guerra."

"No malinterpretes; he venido a vengarme por lo que este sujeto le hizo a Shun. Pude sentir como el _Cosmos_ de Shun se disipaba, así como el de otros, y sentí el de este sujeto cerca. Vine inmediatamente a matarlo."

"De cualquier modo, es mejor encontrarte aquí." Comentó Shaka, mirando ahora a los demás héroes. "Puedo ver que despertaron como _Golden_ _N-Warriors_ durante el combate. Eso nos ayuda más."

"¿Cómo llegaron aquí?" preguntó Lucy, muy confundida.

"No es tiempo para explicaciones; tenemos trabajo que hacer." Respondió Saga con cierta frialdad.

"Su ayuda nos beneficiará enormemente." Dijo Zero, caminando a lado del caballero dorado quien, al verlo con la versión del _Nintenverse_ de la armadura de _Gemini_, sonrió un poco.

"Parece ser que el destino te eligió para ser mi similar en otra galaxia."

"Se podría decir que si. Por el momento, debemos enfrentarnos a Raviel, quién resultó ser el más fuerte de todos los _Pharaohns_. Ni nosotros seis pudimos hacer algo contra él; simplemente es más fuerte que nosotros."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _175-Opening Stage X6- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X6)_

Mientras ellos hablaban, cerca de ellos, Goku, Fly y Byakuya miraban al frente, sus ojos moviéndose a gran velocidad, siguiendo algo de cerca.

"¡Rayos, no puedo verlo bien!" exclamó el _Dragon Knight_ con cierta frustración. "Puedo ver a Vegeta y Kenpachi, pero ese _Pharaohn_ se mueve muy rápido."

"Tienes razón, es difícil verlo." Respondió Goku, sonriendo ante esto. "Si ni Vegeta puede verlo, entonces esto será más interesante."

"Vaya, yo ni siquiera puedo ver a los otros dos." Comentó Obi-Wan, detrás de ellos. "Quizás si me concentro un poco más…"

"Vaya, si un _Pharaohn_ fue difícil, este será mucho más." Expresó Haseo, apretando sus pistolas. "No obstante, no importa lo difícil que sea, ¡saldré victorioso!"

"¡Así se habla, muchacho!"

"¡Nosotros les ayudaremos!" exclamó X. "Si todos nosotros nos unimos…"

"No." Dijo Shaka seriamente. "Ustedes once váyanse."

"¿Que?" preguntó Ash. "¿De que hablas?"

"Todos los _N-Warriors_ que están aquí, deben marcharse e ir hacia delante. Nosotros nos encargaremos de Raviel."

"¿De verdad quieres que hagamos eso?" cuestionó Tai con asombro. "¡Raviel es extremadamente fuerte!¡Si no peleamos todos juntos…!"

"¡Basta!" exclamó Saga con seriedad. "¡Dejen de hablar y váyanse de aquí!"

"¡¿Qué dices?" cuestionó Tai con enfado, al igual que Ash, quien ya casi se iba a lanzar contra él.

"¡Esperen!" exclamó Lucy, deteniendo a sus dos compañeros _N-Warriors_, antes de mirar a los _Saints_. "¿Por qué quieren que nos vayamos?"

"Porque Kristal y Alan los necesitan más." Respondió Shaka con tranquilidad.

"¿Kristal y Alan?"

"Si. Ustedes trece deben reunirse si es que quieren vencer a _Anubis_. Es por eso que deben seguir adelante, mientras nosotros distraemos a Raviel. Ustedes trece juntos son los únicos que pueden vencer a _Anubis_. Nosotros los protegeremos de Raviel, mientras sigan el camino que Alan siguió, ahí los encontrarán."

Los _N-Warriors_ no entendían lo que estaba pasando, y se miraron los unos a los otros, intentando entender.

"Entendemos." Comentó Lucy, haciendo que todos los _N-Warriors_ presentes la miraran. "Entiendo lo que quieren decir, y eso haré."

"¿Segura, Lucy?" preguntó X.

"Mi corazón me dice que eso debo hacer… y seguiré lo que este diga."

"Ya veo… entonces, el mío dice que debo acompañarte." Expresó el _Hunter_, mirando a sus demás compañeros. "¿Qué dicen los demás?" Cuestionó, mientras los demás guerreros, a su manera, aceptaban lo que decían. "Entonces, está decidido."

"Nosotros los protegeremos." Dijo Saga. "Mientras, váyanse de aquí."

"¡Muy bien!¡Vamos entonces!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _173-Fallen Angel vs. Saint- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya)_

Con esto dicho, decidieron correr hacia la salida de la pirámide roja. Ya que tenían que correr rápido, y cinco de ellos no podían, tuvieron que sujetarlos para correr más rápido; Takato tomó a Dawn del brazo, Tai a Mimi, X a Rock, Zero a Haru y Ash a Raichu, mientras Lucy no tomó a alguien. Ya con ellos sujetados, los seis _Golden_ _N-Warriors_ elevaron sus auras y corrieron hacia la salida, esperando poder salir de la pirámide.

Raviel, quien estaba peleando contra Vegeta y Kenpachi, notó a los _N-Warriors_ correr hacia la salida, por lo que salió en su encuentro. Sin embargo, su camino resultó ser bloqueado por los guerreros de la _Nova Alliance_, quienes intentaron de todo para detenerlo.

Pero Raviel, siendo extremadamente poderoso, logró evitar todos sus ataques y golpearlos a todos en sus espaldas con forme se venían acercando, dándole la oportunidad de acercarse a los _N-Warriors_. Raviel, habiendo dejado a los otros aliados detrás, comenzó a correr hacia la salida de la pirámide, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban los once guerreros para alcanzarlos y evitar que alcanzaran a _Anubis_. Sin embargo, justo en la entrada, dos sujetos aparecieron frente a él, bloqueándole el paso, reuniendo energías que estaban por ser liberadas.

"_¡COMETA PEGASO!_"

"_¡GETSUGA TENSHO!_"

"¡¿Qué-?"

El cometa celeste y la onda de energía negra impactaron de lleno en el _Pharaohn_, mandándolo hasta el otro lado del salón, atravesando algunos muros en el proceso, y levantando una cortina de polvo en el lugar. Los demás guerreros vieron que se trataban de Seiya e Ichigo los que habían lanzado esas técnicas, con el caballero de _Pegaso_ con toda su armadura rota, dejándole solo las botas, cinturón y ambos brazos, y el _Shinigami_ sin su tunica negra, dejándolo solo con sus pantalones y ambas mangas… además de tener esa mascara de _Hollow_ puesta.

"¡Seiya!¿Que haces aquí?" cuestionó Saga al ver al caballero de _Pegaso_ frente a ellos.

"Ese _Pharaohn_ nos derrotó anteriormente y nos encerró en un calabozo en el sótano de este lugar." Respondió, respirando con algo de dificultad. "Y las paredes estaban hechos de un material que evitaba que las destruyéramos con facilidad,"

"Pero al final pudimos salir al juntar nuestros poderes en un pequeño punto." Comentó Ichigo, su voz cambiando debido a la máscara. "Sólo así pudimos salir."

"Me alegra que lo hayan hecho, porque necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible…" expresó Shaka, acercándose a ellos.

"¡Y si que la necesitarán!"

Todos los guerreros, a excepción de Vegeta y Kenpachi, voltearon hacia un lado, viendo como Raviel emergía de los escombros de las paredes que había atravesado… y se veía molesto… MUY molesto.

"Lo pagarán muy caro." Comentó el _Pharaohn_, mirando a todos con odio. "¡Los convertiré en polvo a todos ustedes!"

"¡Quiero ver que lo intentes!_¡FINAL FLASH!_"

El ataque de Vegeta impactó de lleno en el _Pharaohn_, pero este solo se hizo hacia un lado por unos pocos metros, resistiendo el poder de la técnica del _Saiyajin_. Además de esto, tuvo que usar su espada para bloquear los golpes de Kenpachi, quien en ese momento ya no tenía su parche en su ojo derecho, que era el que retenía su máximo poder.

"Hehe, contigo si puedo pelear sin contenerme ni un poco." Comentó el _Shinigami_, cuyos ojos brillaban de color dorado. "¡Disfrutemos esta pelea!"

Viendo como ellos dos luchaban contra Raviel, el resto de los guerreros se lanzó al combate, cada uno de ellos dispuestos a acabar de una vez con la vida de su rival.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _088-Sad Duel- _(**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)_

Un destello dorado se veía en el camino entre la pirámide roja y el obelisco detrás de ella, indicando que ahí se estaba efectuando una gran batalla… o eso parecía, porque la verdad era otra, puesto que, después del destello, una persona salió volando por los aires, chocando de lleno contra uno de los resistentes pilares que había alrededor, aunque el impacto fue tan fuerte que este se destruyó a pesar de su resistencia.

La figura, que terminó sentado en la base del destruido pilar, era Alan, quien estaba sangrando de su boca y frente, respirando con dificultad. Mientras él trataba de ponerse de pie, la otra figura que estaba cerca, Exus, se acercaba lentamente.

"Hehe, sabía que no podía hacer mucho aún con la armadura dorada." Comentó Alan con cierto cansancio. "Pero tenía que intentarlo…"

"Y aún así, no te sirvió de nada." Respondió Exus, deteniéndose a unos diez metros de distancia, cruzándose de brazos. "Leí tu mente, y sé que me estás comparando con esos dioses de la serie de _Saint_ _Seiya_. Debo decir, que si bien los _Guardianes_ tenemos ciertas similitudes a ellos, somos mucho más poderosos. El _Poseidón_ al que se enfrentó _Athena_ hace un año era mucho más poderoso del _Poseidón_ de la serie que vez. Yo soy más fuerte que él aún. Acéptalo, Alan; aunque tengas conocimiento de lo que somos, no tienes oportunidad contra nosotros… a menos que despiertes tu poder de _Guardián_ dormido… que no puedes porque no tienes la _Chaos_ _Keyblade_."

"¿Quieres que me rinda tan fácilmente?" cuestionó, poniéndose de pie tambaleante. "No me hagas reír; sé lo que está en juego si es que pierdo. Seguiré peleando hasta que mi vida se extinga."

"Entonces, permíteme extinguirla." Dijo Exus, formando una esfera oscura entre sus manos, frente a él.

Varios gritos de dolor se escucharon por el lugar, así como algunas explosiones de energía que sacudían el área con fuerza. Mientras, Kristal, que se encontraba aún recargada en el pilar donde Alan la dejó, parecía placidamente dormida hasta que empezó a escuchar los gritos de dolor del joven _N-Warrior_, por lo que sus parpados comenzaron a moverse un poco, antes de abrirse. Sus ojos normalmente verdes como esmeraldas parecían opacos, vacíos de toda vida que anteriormente estos destellaban. Como si estuviera confundida, que si lo estaba, miró en todas direcciones, lentamente, tratando de localizar el origen de esos ruidos… hasta que vio a un joven siendo apaleado por otra persona.

Ella lo miró fijamente, su mente estaba muy nublada y no recordaba nada, aún inmersa en la oscuridad de _Anubis_, o los residuos de esta. Pero, conforme veía a ese chico, algunos recuerdos comenzaron a aparecer en su mente, y estos recuerdos traían a otros, y estos a otros, hasta que al final, toda su mente volvió de nuevo a la vida, así como el color de sus ojos.

"Alan-kun…" comentó, viendo como el chico que ella quería estaba siendo atacado brutalmente por Exus. Enfadada y con un nuevo deseo de protegerlo, empezó a ponerse de pie, tambaleándose un poco, trozos de lo que quedaba de su armadura caían de su cuerpo. "E-espera un momento… t-te proteg-geré…"

Ella intentó caminar, pero al parecer sus piernas no respondían más y se tambaleaba mucho para siquiera mantenerse de pie. Sintiendo la impotencia al no poder caminar, y por algún motivo su poder mágico no estaba funcionando, cerró sus ojos y apretó sus puños, sintiendo algunas lágrimas caer por sus mejillas.

"Yo… yo quiero protegerlo… ¡Por favor!"

Escuchando su deseo, un destello dorado apareció frente a ella, su sola preencendía hacía que sus energías se recuperaran poco a poco. Ella abrió los ojos enormemente, dándose cuenta de lo que se trataba.

Alan salió volando por los aires, antes de estrellarse con fuerza en el suelo. Debido a los ataques, su capa blanca había ya desaparecido, pero gracias a que portaba su armadura dorada, el daño no había sido mortal.

"Tienes suerte de estar portando esa armadura dorada, Alan." Comentó Exus, bajando su mano derecha, la que le había lanzado un poderoso ataque mental. "A diferencia de las armaduras que salen en esa serie, las armaduras doradas, tanto del _Nintenverse_ como de _Saint_, son mucho más fuertes, aparte de que tienen una cierta resistencia contra los ataques de un dios, y por eso no se rompen tan fácilmente."

"Ya estaba preguntándome el porqué." Respondió el joven, usando sus brazos para levantar su cuerpo del suelo, aunque aún no se ponía de pie. "Se me hacía raro que todos tus ataques no dañaran esta armadura, por lo que creí que estabas atacando débilmente."

"Pero si lo estaba haciendo, aunque te he atacado mucho, Alan… además, como dije, esas armaduras no son indestructibles."

"Al menos no la has dañado todavía…"

"Mira tu hombrera derecha."

Alan hizo lo que Exus le dijo que hiciera, y para su sorpresa, notó una fisura bastante grande en su hombrera derecha. No era tan grande como para poner en peligro la hombrera, pero eso significaba algo; los ataques de _Anubis_ estaban desgastándola.

"Quizás deba romperla de una buena vez y destruir tu corazón para que así te conviertas en mi fiel guerrero, ¿no crees?" cuestionó Exus, reuniendo otra esfera de energía en sus manos. "Muere."

El ataque de energía de _Anubis_ salió hacia Alan, viajando varias veces la velocidad de la luz. Pero justo en el momento en el que fue disparada, una barrera formada por hexágonos transparentes con forma de domo lo rodeó, protegiéndolo del ataque. Si bien su ataque había atravesado este domo, creó una cortina de humo que evitó que alguien pudiera ver lo que estaba pasando adentro.

De pronto, unas figuras salieron de esta nube de humo, colocándose a un lado del camino. Alan era uno de ellos, habiendo sido empujado a un lado para evitar el ataque de Exus, y ahora estaba en el suelo, con una rodilla en el suelo. Y no estaba solo, ya que alguien estaba hincado frente a él, sujetándolo de sus hombros.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _110-The Other Promise- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix)_

"¿Estás bien, Alan-kun?"

Por dos razones, supo que ella era Kristal; una era por su voz, claro, y la otra era porque justo frente a sus ojos estaban los grandes pechos de ella… ¿Qué veía de diferente en ellos? Que estaban cubiertos por un metal dorado.

"Este metal es…" comentó el joven, sabiendo de que se trataba ese metal, por lo que alzó la mirada para ver el rostro de su novia.

"Se ve que estás bien, Alan-kun." Respondió ella, sonriéndole dulcemente.

"Kristal… esa armadura es…"

"Si; es una de las doce _Golden_ _Armors _del _Nintenverse_: _Acuarius Golden Armor_." Respondió, revelando que ella estaba usando la armadura dorada de _Acuarius_.

"¿Tu también eres una _Golden_ _N-Warrior_?"

"Si, Alan-kun, y ahora con esta armadura podré ayudarte." Comentó ella, retirándose un poco de su novio, aunque aún sentada sobre sus propias piernas.

"Me alegra." Respondió el joven, deleitándose de lo hermosa que se veía con esa armadura. Claro, en un momento, su mirada se volvió a posar en su busto, notando como esa parte de la armadura sobresalía… y mucho. "¿Si te quedó la armadura?¿No la sientes apretada? Parece que te presiona mucho."

"¿Comentarios pervertidos todavía en el combate, Alan-kun?" cuestionó ella, mirándolo con cierta frustración… hasta que su rostro cambió por completo y le sonrió, mientras que con ambas manos se tocaba sus propios pechos. "Para nada, de hecho se siente muy cómoda, justa a mi medida."

"Entonces es cierto que se ajusta a la forma de su portador." Inquirió el joven, pensando un poco.

"Vaya, Alan, ¿Aún sigues pensando así, a pesar de la situación?" cuestionó Exus, riéndose un poco, mientras el chico y la hechicera lo miraron fijamente. "Y mírate, Kristal, ahora eres una de los dorados. Supongo que debes sentirte orgullosa de que la armadura te haya elegido, a ti de entre trillones de seres vivos en el _Nintenverse_."

"Me prestaron este poder para proteger a mi Alan-kun." Respondió ella, poniéndose de pie e invocando la _Acuarius_ _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha. "¡Y lo usaré para eso!"

"Entonces haré lo mismo." Comentó Alan, también poniéndose de pie e invocando su _Escorpio Keyblade_ en su mano derecha. "¡También usaré ese poder para proteger a mi Kristal-chan!"

"Alan-kun…" respondió ella, mirándolo con dulzura y sonrojándose profundamente.

"Me parece bien." Dijo Exus, cruzándose de brazos y llamando de nuevo la atención de los dos. "Si quieren usar esos poderes, yo les demostraré que aún con ellos no podrán protegerse de mi. ¡Kristal, te haré mi esposa aunque no quieras!¡Y tu, Alan, serás mi esclavo!¡Ustedes dos solos no podrán contra mi!"

"¡No están solos!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _205-Terra's theme BBS- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep)_

Los tres presentes abrieron sus ojos enormemente, Kristal y Alan volteando hacia atrás, dándose cuenta que detrás de ellos estaban los demás _N-Warriors_… y que seis de ellos vestían armaduras doradas.

"¡Muchachos!" exclamó Kristal con alegría, mientras varios de ellos sonreían.

"Alan, veo que lograste rescatarla." Dijo Tai alegremente.

"¡Pues claro!" exclamó el mencionado, rodeando a Kristal por detrás con su mano izquierda. "Tenía que recuperar a mi almohada suavecita."

"¡Oye!¡¿Solo por eso te intereso?" preguntó la hechicera, sumamente enojada.

"Sabes que no; también te quiero porque tienes un lindo rostro… y piernas, y trasero… y todo."

"¡Alan-kun!" exclamó Kristal, mientras todos los demás reían por esto, haciendo que al final ella también riera, ya que sabía que, si bien era cierto, Alan la quería por algo más profundo.

Si bien los _N-Warriors_ reían, Exus los miraba con los ojos abiertos.

"¿Ustedes seis también?" cuestionó el _Guardián_, viendo a Lucy, X, Zero, Ash, Tai y Takato con las armaduras doradas de _Leo_, _Sagittarius_, _Gemini_, _Cancer_, _Capricorn_ y _Pisces_ respectivamente.

"¿Sorprendido? Creí que eras un dios." Comentó Ash con burla al ver la mirada llena de sorpresa de Exus.

"No, me sorprende que hayan pasado a Raviel, no que estén portando esas armaduras." Dijo el _Guardián_ oscuro, mirando hacia la pirámide. "Pero puedo ver la razón de porqué pasaron."

"¡Así es!" exclamó X, colocándose en guardia, con su _Keyblade_ en mano, así como los demás _Golden_ _N-Warriors_ y los _N-Warriors_ normales. "¡Esta vez te venceremos!"

"He, aún ocho dorados no pueden golpear a un dios… mejor ríndanse."

"¡Nunca!" exclamó Kristal, con Alan a su lado. "Hay mucho en juego. ¡No podemos rendirnos ahora!"

"¿Por qué siguen insistiendo en pelear al saber que será imposible vencerme?"

"Eso es simple." Respondió Alan, llevando el dedo pulgar de su mano izquierda a su pecho, señalando a su corazón, algo que todos los demás hicieron. "Porque es lo que nuestro corazón nos dice…"

Exus cerró sus ojos un momento, comenzando a reírse un poco, antes de que estas risas se volvieran carcajadas.

"Muy bien." Expresó, mirándolos a todos con malicia, sus ojos volviéndose morados, mientras su poderosa aura lo rodeaba. "Si eso es lo que sus corazones les dicen, ¡entonces me encargaré de quitárselos!"

Los trece _N-Warriors_ se colocaron en guardia, sabiendo que el último combate contra Exus estaba por dar inicio… y así, el clímax de esta guerra.

**Fin del Capitulo 84

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi__-oh! __GX_)

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Muchachos, no debemos ceder… aunque no estemos completos, ¡podremos vencer a Anubis si nos lo proponemos!

**Exus****:** ¿Sigues pensando así, Alan? Ni aunque ustedes doce se junten, no podrán vencerme con sus poderes. ¡Entiéndanlo!

**Kristal: **¡Jamás!¡No cuando mucho está en juego!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**Reunión Completa.**_

**Raichu:** ¡Vamos!¡Debemos ayudarles ahora!

**Dawn:** ¡Quizás no tengamos armaduras doradas, pero si podremos vencerlo si unimos fuerzas!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** ¡Gente!¿Que les pareció el capítulo? ... y se acerca el momento final... que llevo diciendo eso desde ahce meses, pero ahora si etamos por acabar... no en el proximo capítulo, claro, pero ya estamos a menos capítulos del final. ¿Como vencerán a Exus/Anubis? Lo sabrán pronto._

_Entonces... Kristal con la armadura de Aquarius... de hecho, aparte de la de Virgo, creo que con esa se ve mejor que con otra XD..._

_Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, salvo que ya estoy por terminar las doce Golden Keyblades, por lo que las subiré en esta semana o quizas antes del capítulo del Domingo que viene. De cualquier modo, las subiré._

_por cierto, hablando de Keyblades, aquellos que quisieron ser N-Warriors, necesito que me manden un e-mail donde me digan el diseño de la Keyblade que quieren, colores, tamaño basado en las de Kingdom Hearts y el nombre... otros detalles como el tipo de llave serán también agradecidos. Mandenmelos ANTES del otro Domingo._

_Bueno, con esto dicho, creo que es todo... nos vemos el otro Domingo... ¡sobres!_

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	86. Cap 85: Reunión completa

**_6/Jun/2010_**

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

La pelea contra Raviel seguía igual, a pesar de ser varios _Golden N-Warriors _contra este. En ese momento, los aliados que intentaron atravesar la barrera gracias al poder de Shaka, e Ikki de _Fénix_ que llegó por su cuenta, ayudaron a los héroes a pelear, y abrirles el paso para que los _N-Warriors _pudieran seguir adelante y reencontrarse con Kristal y Alan.

Y hablando de ellos, Alan intentaba vencer a Anubis, pero por si solo no podría hacer mucho contra él. Entonces, cuando el _Guardián_ estaba por matarlo, Kristal despertó de su desmayo, usando la armadura dorada de_ Aquarius _alrededor de su cuerpo. Ahora, ellos dos se disponían a pelear… cuando aparecieron los demás _N-Warriors _por detrás, queriendo ayudarles una vez más.

¿Ahora si, podrán vencerlo?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 85: Reunión completa. _**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _137-The Stage is Set- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII)_

Fuera de la atmosfera del planeta capital de _Anubis_, las fuerzas de la _Nova Alliance_ y el de _Anubis_ continuaban su lucha. En el combate entre ambas flotas, varias naves de los dos bandos eran destruidas debido a los incesantes ataques de sus rivales. En una parte de este combate, la enorme nave insignia de _Anubis_, una nave de más de diez kilómetros de largo y ancho, se enfrentaba contra varias naves de la alianza, y gracias a su mayor tamaño y cantidad de armas, ella sola podía enfrentarse a las demás.

Mientras, viajando cerca de la nave insignia de _Anubis_, los dos cazas _N-Falcons_, pertenecientes a Roy Focker y a Hikaru Ichijo, hacían frente a varios _Death Gliders_ que servían como una especie de escudo de metal contra los escuadrones de los aliados. El _N-Falcon_ de Roy disparó sus armas láser varias veces contra uno de los _Death Gliders_, impactando en el escudo de energía que tenía, drenándolos con cada impacto, hasta que al final unos disparos lograron atravesarlo y así destruir al caza enemigo.

"¡Uno más!" exclamó Roy con cierta emoción. "¡El numero veinte del día!¿Que tal, Hikaru?"

"Supongo que bien." Respondió el otro piloto por medio del comunicador, riendo nerviosamente.

"Si… pero tenemos que hacer algo con los escudos de la nave enemiga. ¿Aún no dicen nada?"

"No, no han podido encontrar la frecuencia del escudo de esa nave."

"¡Rayos!"

A lo que Hikaru se refería era simple: los escudos de cada nave de combate, no importando raza, funcionaban a una cierta frecuencia, misma que era diferente para cada civilización. Esta frecuencia permite que naves aliadas, como los aviones caza, puedan acceder a la nave protegida, pero destruyen todos los aviones enemigos al estrellarse contra el escudo. Lo mismo sirve para los disparos de energía; en teoría, si los disparos estaban sintonizados a cierta frecuencia, podrían atravesar los escudos enemigos como si estos no estuvieran ahí en primer lugar, dañando el casco de la nave. En estos momentos, los navegadores de cada nave de batalla aliada estaban intentando encontrar la frecuencia específica de la nave insignia de _Anubis_, esperando poder así sintonizar sus armas a esa frecuencia y dañar la nave… claro, si esta no estaba cambiando la frecuencia constantemente.

"¡Si esto sigue así, no podremos atravesarlo!" exclamó Roy con enfado. "A mi punto de vista, no sé si incluso las armas del _Nova_ puedan contra ese escudo."

"No lo sé, Sempai. Quizás si-" expresó Hikaru… antes de que su avión se sacudiera con violencia. "¡Waaa!"

"¡¿Que?" cuestionó Roy, viendo que, rápidamente, dos _Death Gliders_ se acercaron por detrás de ellos. "¡Rayos!¡Evadieron nuestros radares! … ¡Hikaru, dispérsate!"

"¡Entendido!"

Ambos _N-Falcons_ cambiaron de rumbo, cada uno dirigiéndose en direcciones diferentes. Los _Death Gliders_ también se separaron, cada uno siguiendo a uno de los _N-Falcons_, persiguiéndolos muy de cerca. Hikaru trataba de evitar los disparos enemigos, que pasaban muy cerca de su nave, rozando el escudo de lo protegía como una burbuja, aunque no dando de lleno.

"¡No perderé!" exclamó Hikaru, rápidamente haciendo un movimiento que era posible de hacerse gracias a que estaban en el espacio.

Sin perder velocidad ni cambiar de dirección hacia donde iba, Hikaru volteó su avión con sus propulsores de maniobrabilidad, haciendo que el _N-Falcon_ diera un giro de 180 grados sobre su propio eje, un movimiento que mataría a cualquier piloto en otro avión debido a las fuerzas de gravedad ejercidas, pero que gracias a la tecnología de _Novaterra_, esto era posible. Ahora, con el _N-Falcon_ encarando de lleno al _Death Glider_, sin cambiar la dirección en la que la nave se movía, el piloto de _Novaterra_ comenzó a disparar los cañones de su caza, tratando de darle a la nave enemiga. Ambos aviones intercambiaron disparos, drenando los escudos de cada uno… hasta que al final, el _Death Glider_ estalló en pedazos.

"Estuvo cerca." Dijo Hikaru, girando de nuevo la nave para volver a encarar en la dirección en la que aún se movía. "Ahora, debo reunirme con mi-"

Pero, al hacer esto, Hikaru no se dio cuenta de que otro _Death Glider_, con sus escudos desactivados, viajaba en su dirección y que no lo había visto hasta ahora, pero ya era muy tarde. El caza enemigo impactó contra sus escudos, destruyéndose en el impacto y generando una gran explosión, una que drenó los escudos del _N-Falcon_ y dañó una de sus alas y propulsores de maniobrabilidad, haciendo que Hikaru perdiera el control de su avión.

"¡Rayos!" exclamó el joven, intentando hacer lo posible por recuperar el control de su _N-Falcon_, pero no podía, ya que el impacto desactivó todos sus sistemas; armamento, propulsión, radar, el sistema de frecuencia de escudos, etcétera. Intentó recuperar el control… hasta que se dio cuenta de que su nave averiada se dirigía directamente hacia la nave insignia de _Anubis_… cuyos escudos estaban aún operacionales. "¡Oh no!"

"¡Hikaru!" exclamó Roy, habiendo destruido al avión enemigo que lo atacaba y dándose cuenta de que su compañero estaba en problemas. Al intentar ir en su ayuda, otros dos _Death Gliders_ le dispararon por un lado, haciendo que se tuviera que centrar en ellos. "¡Maldición!"

Mientras continuaba girando sin control, Hikaru hacía todo lo posible por reactivar los sistemas principales de su averiada nave, pero el impacto había averiado seriamente varios sistemas. Al final, sólo los sistemas de frecuencia de escudos, el escudo mismo, y armamento funcionaron nuevamente… pero esto no le serviría de nada si impactaba contra la barrera de la nave enemiga. Sin más que hacer, Hikaru cerró sus ojos cuando supo que estaba a segundos de impactar contra el escudo enemigo, mismo que lo vaporizaría en el acto.

Sólo que, en lugar de eso, atravesó la barrera…

"¿Que?" preguntó el joven, viendo que no había sido vaporizado y que estaba bien. "¿Qué pasó?"

Entonces, miró el panel de control, dándose cuenta de que la frecuencia que estaba emitiendo su nave no era la que tenía antes… sino otra muy distinta.

"No será…" inquirió el joven con sorpresa. "¿La frecuencia de la flota enemiga?"

Pero no pudo continuar más, ya que aún no tenía control sobre su caza, y la nave enemiga se acercaba más y más.

"¡AH!"

Apenas alcanzó a gritar, cuando su avión impactó contra el casco enemigo.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _144-Autozam - Voice from Darkness- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth)_

Hikaru comenzó a despertarse, sintiendo su cuerpo muy adolorido y cansado, apenas viendo lo que había a su alrededor, hasta que unos momentos después comenzó a dejar de ver todo borrozo.

"¿Qué pasó?" se preguntó, levantándose del suelo. "¿Dónde estoy?"

Al mirar a todos lados, se dio cuenta de que estaba en un pasillo que no reconocía. Entonces, a unos pocos metros de él, notó que los restos de su avión, prácticamente intacto a excepción de las alas, estaban pegados a una pared cercana.

"¿Qué me pasó?¿Como es que llegué aquí?" inquirió, pensando en que fue lo que pasó.

Al parecer, gracias al escudo de energía de su propio caza, este vaporizó el metal del casco y logró entrar en la nave enemiga, donde al final su avión terminó pegado a una pared, salvándole la vida. Quizás salió volando de la cabina cuando su caza chocó, y terminó fuera del avión, que estaba cerca de él. Debió ser un golpe muy fuerte, pero gracias a la armadura que tenía, la misma que los soldados terrestres usaban, no terminó con huesos rotos… de hecho, ni una herida de consideración.

"Entonces… estoy dentro de la nave." Inquirió Hikaru, viendo en todas direcciones. "Entonces, si era la frecuencia de la flota enemiga… ¡Debo decirles a todos!" exclamó… antes de ver que el tablero de control de su avión estaba destruido. "¡Rayos! Que mala suerte. Bueno, si no puedo hacer eso, entonces tendré que desactivar el escudo yo mismo, ya que estoy aquí."

Sin más que decir, Hikaru se acercó a la cabina de nuevo, sacó una de las ametralladoras de _Novaterra_, y comenzó a explorar el lugar, esperando hallar el cuarto de control o el generador de escudos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el puente de mando de la nave de _Anubis_, una _Anub-Is-class Mothership_, los operadores de este lugar llevaban un control sobre lo ocurrido en la batalla externa, cuando uno de ellos notó algo extraño.

"Señor." Dijo, dirigiéndose a uno de los presentes, que estaba sentado en una silla dorada. "Tenemos un intruso."

"¿Intruso?¿En nuestra nave?¡¿Cómo pudo haber entrado?"

"Lo ignoramos, pero al parecer deambula sin sentido."

"Que insolencia. ¡Acaben con él!¡Muéstrame quien es!"

Uno de los monitores mostró varias imágenes, hasta que una en especial abarcó toda, mostrando al invasor que había entrado. Al verlo, el sujeto, que parecía ser el líder de la nave, abrió sus ojos en sorpresa.

"No puede ser… él es…"

"¿Sucede algo, mi lord?"

"No es nada." Dijo el líder, levantándose de su asiento. "Pensándolo bien, iré a encararlo."

"¿Usted, mi señor?"

"¿Qué?¿Piensas impedirlo?" preguntó el sujeto, mirándolo con odio.

"L-lo siento, mi lord, no volverá a suceder. Disculpe mi imprudencia."

"Más vale… ahora iré por ese sujeto."

El líder de la nave salió del puente de mando, dirigiéndose a un transportador, sonriendo mientras lo hacía, recordando el rostro de ese chico.

"No creí que me encontraría de nuevo con alguien de mi pasado." Expresó el sujeto, sonriendo con malicia. "Lamentarás haber nacido en esta época… _Micron…_"

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _130-Duel of the Fates- _(**Soundtrack: **_Star Wars Episode I: Phantom Menace)_

Un fuerte destello en el salón de la pirámide iluminó el lugar, mientras que, justo cuando esta luz comenzó a disminuir, varias figuras chocaron violentamente contra las paredes del lugar. Se trataban de Obi-Wan, Haseo, y Fly, este último en su forma de _Ryumajin_, los tres habiendo sido lanzados hacia atrás por un movimiento de la espada de Raviel, cuyo portado se había vuelto más fuerte aún.

El _Pharaohn_ miró seriamente a estos tres guerreros, pero tuvo que hacerse a un lado, evitando el golpe de Vegeta, cuyo brazo izquierdo estaba gravemente lastimado, aunque no roto, debido a uno de sus ataques anteriores. De un poderoso codazo en el estómago, el _Egypteran_ mandó al _Saiyajin_ al suelo, antes de patearlo con fuerza para alejarlo de él. Sus instintos le dijeron que hiciera un veloz movimiento con su espada hacia atrás, por lo que eso hizo, creando otra cortada más en el cuerpo del _Capitán_ Kenpachi en su pecho.

A pesar de las heridas, el _Shinigami_ seguía de pie, deseoso de seguir la lucha, a pesar de haber sido herido por varios de sus cortes. Por un momento, Raviel pensó en lo diferente que era esta reacción por parte del _Shinigami_ a la de Vegeta, quien estaba a su mismo nivel; mientras que el _Saiyajin_ era herido más fácilmente que el _Shinigami_, este regresaba más fuerte debido a su furia, mientras que Kenpachi, aún al ser herido, seguía combatiendo, no importando lo que ocurriera… y parecía estar contento mientras lo herían.

Pero pronto, Raviel se cansó de tener que herir a Kenpachi con su espada y no hacerlo retroceder, por lo que le lanzó un _Naquadah_ a quemarropa, mandándolo hacia las paredes cercanas y sacándolo de la pirámide. Ahora, sin este guerrero cerca, podría centrarse en los demás.

De pronto, el _Pharaohn_ usó su espada en su mano derecha para detener el corte de Ichigo desde su derecha, y su mano izquierda para detener el puño de Seiya que venía desde su izquierda directo a su rostro, resistiendo la furia de ambos guerreros con facilidad. Su mano izquierda y su espada comenzaron a brillar, lanzando grandes cantidades de energía a ambos guerreros, quienes fueron empujados violentamente contra los muros a los lados.

Se estaba por dar la vuelta, cuando un poderoso golpe en su brazo derecho mandó a volar su espada por los aires, terminando clavada en la parte alta de uno de los pilares. Sin su arma, el _Pharaohn_ se vio obligado a defenderse con sus puños y piernas de los ataques que su nuevo rival, el _Saiyajin_ Goku, le hacía.

Goku, luego de haber desarmado a Raviel, comenzó a atacarlo intensamente, golpes y patadas yendo y viniendo a la velocidad de la luz, siendo intercambiadas por ambos guerreros. El _Saiyajin_, quien estaba en su fase dos, estaba asombrado por la facilidad con la que Raviel bloqueaba sus ataques, pareciendo casi no estaba haciendo esfuerzo alguno, aunque sabía que en realidad si lo estaba haciendo. Ambos estaban cerrados en una pelea de concentración, mirando con cuidado cada golpe y patada que hacía su rival, planeando en milisegundos el movimiento exacto que bloquearía el ataque y le daría la oportunidad de responder. Era un combate que, el primero que titubeara con solo un golpe, perdería.

… y lamentablemente, ese fue Goku.

No pudiendo ver uno de los golpes de Raviel, el puño derecho de este impactó con fuerza en el estómago del _Saiyajin_, sacándolo de concentración y de ritmo, mismo que aprovechó el _Pharaohn_ para poder darle un golpe en la nuca con ambas manos, un movimiento que lo estrellaría en el suelo justo debajo de ellos. Sin embargo, una milésima de segundo luego de este golpe, Raviel pateó a Goku en el rostro como si fuera un balón, mandando al _Saiyajin_ hacia atrás velozmente. Si bien Goku se recuperó en pleno vuelo, y cayó sobre una de sus rodillas, se sintió algo desorientado por esos golpes, que eran mucho más fuertes de lo que él estaba acostumbrado. Miró hacia delante para ver si su rival lo había seguido… y no fue el caso.

La razón de esto, era porque Raviel estaba rodeado por cientos de miles de navajas pequeñas, la luz reflejada por ellas las hacían parecer como si fueran pétalos de cerezo. El guerrero dorado miró a un lado, viendo que se trataba de Byakuya quien había liberado su _Bankai_ a su alrededor.

"_Chire… ¡Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!_" expresó el _Shinigami_, tan tranquilo como siempre, ordenando a sus pequeñas navajas a que se junten alrededor de Raviel, encerrándolo en una esfera de cerezos. "_Gokei…_"

Con un movimiento de su mano, la esfera se contrajo, supuestamente matando al _Pharaohn_ que estaba en su interior al cortarlo con su técnica. Pero, en ese momento, Raviel apareció detrás de él, cruzado de brazos.

"Interesante técnica." Comentó el _Pharaohn_. "Lamentablemente para ti, aunque creas que es perfecta, para alguien que puede ver los movimientos de cada una de esas navajas, noté que tu técnica tiene un punto ciego por donde pude salir…" dijo, extendiendo uno de sus dedos hacia el _Shinigami_, quien apenas estaba dándose la vuelta. "Muere…"

Raviel liberó un _Naquadah_ de su dedo índice derecho hacia Byakuya, quien logró llamar a varios de los pétalos de cerezo para que formaran un escudo justo frente a él. Pero incluso este escudo no logró resistir el _Naquadah_ y mandó al _Capitán_ hacia atrás violentamente, dañando su traje de _Shinigami_. Ahora, se concentraba en el que seguía…

"_¡GIGA STRASH!_"

Mirando hacia atrás, Raviel notó que Fly, a quien había lanzado a volar segundos antes, se había puesto de nuevo de pie y se había lanzado contra él, su espada rodeada de una intensa electricidad. Sin perder el tiempo, Raviel alzó su mano derecha en dirección hacia donde estaba su espada, llamándola mentalmente. Y esta le respondió, desapareciendo en una neblina oscura y reapareciendo en su mano derecha, misma que utilizó para bloquear el ataque del _Dragon Knight_.

Cuando ambas espadas chocaron, el impacto fue sumamente poderoso; varias columnas, justo detrás de Raviel, fueron cortadas en dos debido a la presión de aire generada por el golpe de Fly. Pero el joven _Dragon Knight_ estaba impresionado; no solo Raviel había detenido su ataque, sino que lo había hecho con solo una mano.

"Tu ataque más fuerte, supongo." Comentó el _Pharaohn_ con indiferencia. "Estás en problemas."

Ciertamente, eso era lo que pensó Fly. Su mejor técnica, junto con su transformación más poderosa, no había sido suficiente como para dañar al _Pharaohn_… o eso creía. De pronto, Fly notó que una herida se formó en la mejilla izquierda de Raviel; era pequeña, pero era muy significativa. No solo eso; al mirar al mango de la espada, Fly notó que estaba manchada de sangre, por lo que concluyó algo que esperaba fuera cierto: la fuerza del impacto fue suficiente como para dañar la palma del _Pharaohn_ y hacerla sangrar.

Pero no pudo decir más, ya que Raviel comenzó a atacarlo con su otro puño, dando cientos de miles de golpes dorados por todo su cuerpo, alejándolo de él. Ahora, se enfrentaría a otro más…

"_¡OTRA DIMENSIÓN!_"

De pronto, Raviel sintió que algo lo estaba jalando hacia atrás. Lo siguiente que supo fue que su cuerpo estaba viajando através de una abertura en el espacio, siendo jalado hacia la entrada a un espacio distinto. Mirando hacia el frente, vio al caballero dorado de _Gemini_, Saga, con su mano derecha extendida y su _Cosmos_ elevado al máximo.

"¡Vaga eternamente por el espacio, viajando a través del tiempo en otra dimensión!" exclamó Saga, su _Cosmos_ elevándose aún más para acelerar el proceso.

"¿Planeas encerrarme en otra dimensión?" cuestionó Raviel, acercándose aún más hacia la entrada. "¡No lo permitiré!"

Raviel se detuvo en el aire, elevando su poderoso _Ka_ a su alrededor, queriendo forzar la grieta a cerrarse. Para sorpresa de Saga, eso estaba haciendo; la puerta a la dimensión se estaba cerrando, y el espacio que había creado como un médium para mandar a Raviel había estallado, regresando al _Pharaohn_ al espacio normal, de nuevo en la pirámide.

"Realmente es como un dios." Se dijo el caballero para si mismo, antes de elevar su _Cosmos_, concentrándolo en su mano derecha. "¡Si no puedo encerrarte, entonces tendré que vencerte!"

"¿Podrás hacerlo?" preguntó Raviel, elevando su _Ka_ y formando una esfera oscura en su puño izquierdo, antes de lanzarse hacia el _Gold Saint_. "¡Ven!_¡EDEN OF SILENCE!_"

"_¡EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS!_"

Los dos guerreros dorados se lanzaron el uno al otro, encontrándose en el trayecto, sus puños derechos encontrándose, generando una poderosa explosión que hizo temblar al planeta entero. La luz generada por esta explosión comenzó a retroceder, revelando el resultado del ataque; Saga volando por los aires, antes de caer pesadamente en el suelo, sin la hombrera izquierda de la armadura de _Gemini_. Aún estaba conciente, y en si no recibió tanto daño gracias a su armadura.

Raviel, por su parte, había sentido poderosos golpes por todo el cuerpo, resintiéndose en su estómago. No era mucho, pero el dolor fue suficiente como para hacer que el no notada que ya había entrado en la técnica de otro caballero.

"_¡EL TESORO DEL CIELO!_"

Mirando a todos lados, Raviel se dio cuneta de que estaba en un espacio donde solo había lo que parecía ser una enorme muralla de mosaicos con imágenes de _Budha_, en un espacio color carmesí. Al ver a un lado, descubrió que el caballero dorado, Shaka de _Virgo_, estaba flotando en el aire, con ambas palmas de las manos encarándose una a otra.

"Has caído en el _tesoro del cielo_, _Pharaohn_, ahora no tienes escapatoria." Comentó el _Saint_. "Esta técnica es la que junta ambos; ataque y defensa en uno. No podrás atacar o escapar. No tuve oportunidad de usar esta técnica contigo antes, pero ahora la usaré. ¡Te quitaré los cinco sentidos!"

"¿Qué?"

"¡El primer sentido!¡El tacto!"

De pronto, Raviel sintió que su cuerpo ya no se movía como él quería; se tardaba en mover siquiera un dedo, como si estuviera paralizado.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Te he quitado el primer sentido, _Pharaohn_." Respondió Shaka con tranquilidad. "Ahora, te quitaré el segundo sentido; ¡La vista!"

Un destello de luz muy fuerte provocó que Raviel cerrara sus ojos por un segundo. Sin embargo, al momento de abrirlos, estos estaban en blanco, una línea negra delineando el contorno de su iris, mientras veía todo borroso.

"Ahora que te he quitado el tacto y la vista, no podrás defenderte de nada." Expresó Shaka. "Esos sentidos son los que más se usan en el combate. Ahora, te quitaré el oído."

"¡Suficiente!"

El _Ka_ de Raviel comenzó a incrementarse nuevamente, haciendo temblar todo el lugar. Shaka miraba a su rival con seriedad, sabiendo que no podría hacer nada… o eso creía. De pronto, las ilusiones de _Budha_ en las paredes comenzaron a cuartearse, algo que confundió al caballero. Sin previo aviso, toda la ilusión terminó, así como el _Tesoro del Cielo_, haciendo que ambos regresaran al mundo real.

"¿Que?" cuestionó Shaka con asombro. "¿Rompió el _Tesoro del Cielo_?¡Imposible!"

"Eso fue peligroso…" expresó Raviel. "Si hubiera dejado que eso continuara, hubiera estado en gran desventaja." Dijo, llevando su mano izquierda a su rostro. "Que pena."

"¿Puedes moverte?" preguntó el _Gold Saint_, notando el movimiento que hizo el _Pharaohn_.

"Soy un dios como mi señor _Anubis_, y para un dios…" respondió, bajando su mano izquierda, revelando que los ojos de Raviel había vuelto a la normalidad. "… ataques como esos no tienen efecto real sobre mi."

Shaka miró a Raviel con cuidado. Él había logrado romper su _Tesoro del Cielo_ y recuperar los sentidos que le había quitado. Incluso él, el _Saint_ con el _Cosmos_ más cercando a un dios, no podría compararse contra alguien que _**es **_un dios.

Raviel, por su lado, se concentró en el caballero, decidido a vencerlo ya que era el más peligroso con sus ataques de ilusión… y como ningún otro tenía ataques así…

"_¡PUÑO FANTASMA DE FÉNIX!_"

Al voltear a un lado, alcanzó a ver que Ikki se había lanzado hacia él. Fue algo tarde para reaccionar, ya que ese golpe era distinto a otros… y mucho más rápido que ellos. El _Pharaohn_ sintió un extraño golpe en su frente, sintiendo como algunas descargas eléctricas danzaban por todo su cerebro en el interior de su cabeza, dejándolo confundido, mirando con asombro hacia el frente. Mientras, Ikki de _Fénix_ apareció detrás de Raviel, con su puño derecho extendido hacia el frente, luego de haber realizado su golpe fantasma, una de sus técnicas más mortíferas.

"Ahora, enfréntate a la visión del verdadero infierno que te depara el futuro." Comentó el caballero, dándole la espalda al _Pharaohn_.

"¿Qué dices?" cuestionó Raviel, antes de sentir un fuerte zumbido en su cabeza. "¡¿Qué es esto?"

Raviel se llevó una mano a su frente, sintiendo un profundo dolor en el interior de su cabeza que lo hizo incluso arrodillarse sobre una pierna. Ikki volteó a ver a Raviel y ver como reaccionaba a su técnica.

'_Los ataques mentales le afectan.'_ Pensó, viendo el sufrimiento por el que el _Pharaohn_ estaba pasando. _'¿Qué es lo que estará viendo?'_

Raviel se quejaba de dolor, sintiendo como si le estuvieran taladrando la cabeza. De pronto, el dolor cesó, permitiendo que él pudiera ver de nuevo. Sin embargo, cuando él abrió sus ojos, miró con sorpresa lo que estaba frente a él; un pueblo egipcio relativamente grande, sus edificios estaban construidos en oro, y un gran palacio se encontraba en el centro de este. Pero, lo que más le llamó la atención, fue una hermosa mujer que estaba a unos pocos metros de él, sonriéndole alegremente. Lo curioso; era casi idéntica a Kristal, pero con cabello más largo que el de ella, piel más oscura y, si bien no tan proporcionada como la hechicera, si era muy hermosa.

"Amonet…" comentó Raviel, al ver a la mujer que estaba frente a él.

"_Regresa pronto."_ Respondió ella, o al menos lo que parecía ser una especie de recuerdo de ella, cerrando sus ojos y sonriéndole.

"_Lo haré…"_ contestó otro Raviel, más joven y sin la barba y bigote que tenía. Este otro guerrero tenía el traje de los _Snake Soldiers_, indicando que era un soldado normal del ejército de _Anubis_.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _059-Location of Power~VS Travos- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/ G.U.)_

La imagen desapareció, dejando de nuevo al _Pharaohn_ Raviel en la oscuridad, recordando lo demás que pasó después; la batalla, la nave de combate enemiga que estaba indefensa, la misericordia que le tuvo a su tripulación, el error… la destrucción de su mundo… el cuerpo quemado de la mujer que le había sonreído… su esposa.

De vuelta en el mundo real, un Raviel que parecía estar en shock era vigilado por los demás guerreros, en especial por Ikki, quien había visto la ilusión que le había plantado a Raviel en el cerebro. De pronto, el aura del _Pharaohn_ comenzó a incrementarse aún más, mientras este apretaba su puño derecho, el tamaño del aura haciendo retroceder al caballero.

"¿Qué?¿Salió de la ilusión?" cuestionó Ikki, dando un paso atrás al sentir la poderosa aura de su rival.

"Ikki de _Fénix_." Dijo Raviel, levantándose lentamente. "Había olvidado esa escena hace millones de años…" expresó, mirando al _Saint_ de reojo, sus ojos mostrando un enorme odio por el caballero. "¡No te lo perdonaré!"

Ikki no supo que pasó, pero lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba volando por los aires, impactando contra un muro cercano, su armadura con varias marcas de golpes, agujeros en el metal, que al final terminó destruyéndose como el cristal, dejándolo solo con sus botas y cinturón. Cayó pesadamente en el suelo, quejándose del dolor que le había dejado esa cantidad de golpes por parte de Raviel… quien lo miraba con un gran odio.

"Caballero del _Fénix_, no debiste hacer eso." Expresó el _Pharaohn_ con enfado. "Eso fue un hecho de mi vida que ya había olvidado, pero tu osaste el recordármelo. Ni la muerte es suficiente castigo por ese atrevimiento."

"¡_GETSUGA TENSHO_!"

Un ataque oscuro impactó en Raviel por la espalda, pero este ataque no le hizo daño alguno. El Pharaohn giró hacia atrás, viendo a Ichigo con su espada abajo, respirando con dificultad.

"¡Los mataré a todos de una buena vez!" exclamó Raviel, apuntando uno de sus dedos al _Shinigami_. "¡Y serás el primero!_¡NAQUADAH!_"

El _Pharaohn_ soltó un poderoso disparo de energía, aunque este era mucho más delgado que un ataque normal… ya que no tenía la intensión de solo golpear a Ichigo.

"¡¿Que?" cuestionó el _Shinigami_, apenas dándose cuenta de que le ataque venía hacia él… y no pudo reaccionar.

Sin poder hacer nada, el _Naquadah_ impactó en Ichigo… y le atravesó el pecho de un lado a otro. Fly, Goky y Seiya miraron esto con sorpresa, viendo como Ichigo comenzaba a caer a tierra, sintiendo que la vida se le iba.

"¡Ichigo!" exclamó Seiya, viendo como el _Shinigami_ caía al suelo pesadamente. El _Saint_ corrió para ayudarlo… pero cuando llegó, ya no podía sentir una presencia dentro de él. "No…"

Fly miró como Seiya intentó hacer reaccionar a Ichigo, pero no tenía caso; el corazón físico del _Shinigami_ había sido desintegrado por completo. El _Dragon Knight_ volteó a ver a Raviel con gran odio, uno que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

"¡Maldito!" exclamó Fly, sintiendo como su poder se incrementaba con su furia. "¡No te lo perdonaré!"

"Ese es el castigo por desafiar a un dios." Respondió Raviel con seriedad, como si matarlo no fuera la gran cosa. "Y ahora, seguirás tu, niño."

"_¡HAAAAAAAA!_"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _157-Super Saiya-Jin Son Goku I- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z)_

De pronto, una expulsión de poder inmensa se hizo presente en el lugar, haciendo temblar el planeta entero… y no provenía del _Pharaohn _o del _Dragon Knight_. Al mirar a un lado, pudieron ver a una persona rodeada de energía dorada, de largo cabello del mismo color, expulsando una gran cantidad de energía, de la cual sólo el _Pharaohn_ Raviel podía superar.

"¡No te perdonaré lo que hiciste!" exclamó la figura, la luz que evitaba que los demás pudieran verlo comenzó a desvanecerse.

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?¿Que es este poder?" cuestionó Raviel al peleador.

"Esto, es la transformación que supera al _Súper_ _Saiyajin_ más fuerte; ¡Este es el _Súper_ _Saiyajin_ _3_!" exclamó Goku, con una nueva apariencia que le daba un cabello mucho más largo de lo normal, y la perdida de las cejas.

"Así que tenían una transformación. Es una lástima; si la hubieras usado antes, tu amigo estaría vivo."

"No había usado esta transformación por el gasto de energía… ¡Pero ahora eso no me importa!" exclamó Goku, elevando su _Ki_ una vez más. "¡Pagarás por lo que hiciste!"

Raviel lo miró fijamente, analizando el poder de su aura. Ciertamente, el _Saiyajin_ se había vuelto inmensamente fuerte… pero de cualquier modo, seguía riendo.

"Aún con esa fuerza, no podrás vencerme." Dijo Raviel. "Puedes haber evolucionado a un nivel superior a los demás guerreros, pero sigues siendo un mortal. ¡**Yo**, en cambio, soy un dios!"

"¡He!¡Veamos si eso es cierto!" exclamó Goku, lanzándose contra el _Pharaohn_, a una velocidad imperceptible para aquellos que podían ver a la velocidad de la luz. Sin embargo, cuando Goku dio un golpe, solo impactó una ilusión. "¿Que?"

"¿Me buscabas?" cuestionó Raviel, apareciendo detrás de Goku, cruzado de brazos.

Goku apenas se andaba dando la vuelta, cuando Raviel le lanzó un _Naquadah_ a quemarropa, engulléndolo por completo. El _Pharaohn_ aplicaba grandes cantidades de energía en ese ataque, queriendo erradicad de una vez al _Saiyajin_. Pero entonces, sus sentidos le advirtieron algo. Cancelando su ataque, el _Egypteran_ se giró hacia atrás, alzando su brazo izquierdo a un lado, deteniendo una poderosa patada de parte de Goku, quien apareció detrás de él.

"¡También puedo moverme a esa velocidad!" exclamó el _Saiyajin_, sonriendo con seguridad.

"Eso veo." Respondió Raviel, sonriendo de igual forma. "¡Pero incluso con ese poder no podrás vencerme!" gritó, empujando al _Saiyajin_ hacia atrás, reuniéndose con Shaka, Fly, Seiya, aquellos que aún estaban de pie. "Traten de vencerme ustedes, que no creo que puedan, aún con esos poderes."

"No lo creo." Dijo Goku, colocándose en guardia. "¡Veamos si de verdad puedes con todos!"

"¡Acepto el reto!" exclamó Raviel, lanzándose contra los cinco guerreros que estaban de pie.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _0__84-Anger of God__- _(**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh!)_

Tai impactó contra una columna con gran fuerza, seguido por Zero y Ash en otras cercanas, mientras que Takato y Kristal caían al suelo pesadamente, al igual que X y Lucy. ¿La razón? La expulsión de energía que Exus estaba liberando, habiéndolos lanzado varios metros hacia atrás. Alan era el único que estaba de pie, y eso fue porque sus compañeros lo protegieron. Sin embargo, el _Guardián_ oscuro seguía liberando esa energía, y Alan tenía que usar todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse de pie.

"¡Rayos!" exclamó con enfado, con sus brazos cruzados frente a su rostro. "¿Es este el poder de un dios?"

"No, Alan." Respondió Exus, con su mano derecha extendida. "¡Ni este es el poder de un dios!"

La expulsión de energía fue más poderosa esta vez, mandando al joven _N-Warrior_ hacia atrás, cayendo a lado de su novia y sus demás amigos.

"Ni esa expulsión de energía es todo mi poder." Dijo Exus, bajando su mano derecha.

"¡Maldición!" gritó Ash con enfado. "Es invencible."

"Aún los ocho reunidos, no podemos hacerle daño." Comentó Tai, tambaleándose un poco. "Si tan solo tuviéramos más ayuda."

"No tenemos tiempo para pedir más ayuda." Dijo Zero con decisión, sujetando la _Gemini_ _Keyblade_. "Tenemos que seguir peleando, de lo contrario…"

"_Anubis_ absorberá la esencia de _Mokona_ y de las _Keyblade_ _Chaos_ y _Balance_." Expresó Lucy, poniéndose de pie. "¡No podemos permitir eso!"

"Tienen razón." Dijo Kristal, poniéndose de pie. "Tenemos que seguir levantándonos…"

"Y yo lo seguiré tumbando." Expresó Exus, liberando de su mano derecha un destello de energía que mandó de nuevo a los ocho guerreros al suelo. "No tiene caso que sigan luchando… ríndanse."

Detrás de ellos, Mimi, Dawn, Haru, Rock y Raichu veían lo ocurrido con impotencia. Hace unos segundos intentaron ayudar a sus compañeros, pero sin _Keyblades_ ni armaduras, no pudieron hacer mucho, y al final los ocho _N-Warriors_ dorados tuvieron que usar sus propios cuerpos para proteger los de ellos, resultando muy heridos por estas acciones. Al ver que con sus poderes no podían enfrentarse a Exus, ellos cinco se quedaron detrás, viendo como apaleaban a sus compañeros.

"¡No puedo quedarme más tiempo aquí sin hacer nada!" exclamó Raichu. "¡Voy a ayudarles!"

"¡No lo hagas!" gritó Mimi, sujetando al _Pokemon_-humano del brazo para evitar que este avanzara más. No se daba cuenta de que por esta acción, sus pechos rozaban con el codo de Raichu, quien si se dio cuenta… pero en ese momento no le daba importancia. "¡Si entras solo morirás!"

"¿Y que quieren que haga?¿Que me quede aquí sin hacer nada?" cuestionó Raichu, mirando a los demás. "Kristal y Alan son amigos muy importantes para mi, me salvaron del _Team Rocket_ cuando llegaron a mi mundo. ¡No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada!"

"Pero, si entramos a pelear… sólo seremos un estorbo." Comentó Dawn, una vez más dándose por vencida.

"Eso no importa." Dijo Raichu, mirando al combate y apretando su puño derecho frente a él. "Si tengo que usar mi cuerpo para detener un ataque de _Anubis_ y así darle oportunidad a los demás a vencerlo, ¡Eso haré!¡Y ustedes también!"

"Para ti es fácil decirlo, Raichu."

El _Pokemon_-_Humano_ se dio la vuelta, mirando a sus cuatro compañeros, quienes se veían muy tristes. Él estaba por decirles que tenían que ayudar, cuando se dio cuenta de la razón por la que ellos no querían avanzar; lazos.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__- 200-Roxas- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

Ahora que se lo podía a pensar, a diferencia de él, los cuatro jóvenes tenían personas quienes esperaban su regreso a sus mundos, por lo que no podían arriesgar sus vidas a la ligera. Él, siendo un _Pokemon_ modificado por el _Team Rocket_, no tenía a nadie con quien estar… la única 'familia' que tenía eran Kristal y Alan, quienes estaban peleando contra Exus. También estaba Latias… pero luego de ese comentario que escuchó en _Novaterra_, ya no sabía que era él para ella.

"Ya veo." Comentó el _Pokemon_. "Por eso no quieren ir a pelear, sabiendo que es probable que muramos en este combate." Expresó, sabiendo que los cuatro miraron al piso. "Pero, como Haru dijo antes; si no peleamos, ellos tarde o temprano morirán."

"Y si morimos aquí, puede que nuestro sacrificio sea en vano." Respondió Haru tristemente.

Raichu miró a sus compañeros, derrotados antes de pelear. ¿Qué les estaba pasando? Ellos no eran así. ¿Acaso el poder de Exus les quitó toda la confianza?¿Será acaso que los lazos de familia y amigos eran una carga?

"¿Y de verdad creen que ellos estarían felices al verlos así?" preguntó, haciendo que los cuatro lo miraran de nuevo. "Recuerden lo que dijo Exus, este combate se está viendo en todo el _Nintenverse_. Significa que ellos están viendo todo en este momento. ¿Creen que estén felices al verlos así, derrotados sin pelear?"

"Pero, si peleamos…" empezó Mimi.

"¡Si no peleamos, Exus usará nuestros cuerpos para volvernos _Heartless_!¡Y si eso pasa, seremos nosotros los que terminemos matando a todos nuestros seres queridos!"

Dawn, mimi, Rock y Haru miraron a Raichu con sorpresa, puesto que ese pensamiento no se les había ocurrido… o quizás si, pero la desesperación que sentían los había nublado. Era cierto: si no peleaban, Exus los corrompería y terminarían siendo sus soldados, perdiendo así la guerra.

"T-t-tienes razón." Dijo Rock. "Si no peleamos, será peor."

"No podemos permitir que Exus haga eso." Expresó Mimi. "¡Prefiero que mi cuerpo se desintegre con uno de los poderes de Exus a que sea usado para matar a mis seres queridos!"

"¡Entonces, debemos pelear!" exclamó Dawn, alzando su puño derecho.

"Raichu… gracias." Comentó Haru. "Si no nos hubieras dicho eso…"

"Ayuda que sea alguien que no tiene familia. Si hubiera tenido a alguien quien me espera en el _Nintenverse_, quizás hubiera pensado como ustedes y me hubiera rendido."

"Te equivocas, Raichu, tu si tienes familia… nosotros."

El _Pokemon_ se les quedó mirando con algo de sorpresa, puesto que no había pensado en ellos de esa forma. Si, eran muy amigos, pero no los había pensado como familiares.

"¿Hablan enserio?" cuestionó.

"¡Claro!" exclamó Haru. "¿Cómo no lo pensaríamos?"

"Si, eres un hermano nuestro." Dijo Dawn. "Pervertido, pero uno de nosotros."

"Nomás no creas que por ser nuestro hermano tendrás _privilegios_, ¿eh?" amenazó Mimi, guiñándole un ojo al _Pokemon_.

"Gracias, chicos." Expresó Raichu.

"Pero… no somos los únicos." Dijo Rock, mirando hacia el frente. "Ellos también son nuestros hermanos."

"¡Y debemos ayudarles!" exclamó Dawn. "¡Vamos!"

"Ellos son nuestra familia." Dijo Haru, caminando hacia el frente. "¡Y como sus hermanos, debemos ayudarles!¡Eso es lo que nuestros corazones dicen!"

De pronto, varios destellos dorados aparecieron frente a ellos, llamando la atención de los otros ocho _N-Warriors_ y de _Anubis_ mismo. Cinco destellos dorados estuvieron flotando frente a Mimi, Dawn, Rock, Haru y Raichu, revelando su verdadera forma luego de unos segundos; las restantes _Zodiac Keyblades_.

"Estas son…" empezó Mimi.

"¿Las restantes _Zodiac_ _Keyblades_?" cuestionó Rock al ver las llaves frente a ellos.

Haru, quien estaba al frente de los cinco, miró las _Keyblades_ con confusión, asombro y, luego de unos momentos, seguridad, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer.

"Ahora es nuestro turno." Comentó, sujetando la _Keyblade_ frente a él. "¡Vamos!"

Entendiendo lo que tenían que hacer, los demás guerreros tomaron las _Keyblades_ frente a ellos, elevándolas al cielo y liberando sus poderes.

"_¡BANKAI ARMOR!_"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _083-Battle of God _(**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh!)_

Un destello dorado los engulló por completo, pareciendo por unos segundos un sol pequeño en la superficie del planeta. Poco a poco, la luz comenzó a disminuir y con esta el velo que cubría la identidad de los nuevos guerreros.

"_¡LIBRA GOLDEN ARMOR!_" exclamó Haru, con su nueva armadura de _Libra_.

"_¡TAURUS GOLDEN ARMOR!_" gritó Raichu, con la armadura de _Taurus._

"_¡VIRGO GOLDEN ARMOR!_" Dawn ahora poseía la armadura de _Virgo_, que brillaba intensamente.

"_¡ARIES GOLDEN ARMOR!_" Rock hacía poses de ataque, ahora con la armadura de _Aries_.

"_¡SERPENS GOLDEN ARMOR!_" Y por último, Mimi, vestía la treceava armadura de _Serpens_.

Todos veían lo que ocurría atrás de ellos; los últimos cinco _Golden_ _N-Warriors_ habían aparecido… el grupo estaba completo al fin.

"¿Ustedes también?" preguntó Exus con cierto asombro al ver a los trece _N-Warriors_ con sus armaduras doradas. "No creí que ustedes trece serían los nuevos _Golden_ _N-Warriors_."

Kristal, Lucy, Alan, X, Zero, Ash, Tai y Takato miraron a sus compañeros, sorprendidos al verlos con las restantes armaduras de oro. ¿Quién lo diría? Aquellos que fueron al _Nintenverse_ son los nuevos guerreros dorados.

"Parece ser… que ahora si podemos ayudarles." Comentó Haru.

"Eso es cierto." Respondió Tai, sonriendo. "Ahora que estamos completos, tenemos una oportunidad."

"¿Raichu con la armadura de _Tauro_? Me sorprende un poco." Dijo Alan al ver al _Pokemon_ con esa armadura. "Creí que elegía a las personas de corazón puro…"

"No digas nada, Alan, que tu corazón no 'es muy puro' que digamos." Respondió.

"Quizás…"

"Dejen de estar jugando." Expresó Zero, mirando a su enemigo. "Debemos concentrarnos en él."

"¡Cierto!" exclamó Dawn. "¡Ahora que estamos completos, todo saldrá bien!"

Exus miró a los héroes, el asombro ya retirándose de su rostro, antes de sonreír un poco.

"Eso es excelente." Comentó Exus. "Ahora que sé que los trece _Golden_ _N-Warriors_ están aquí, aparte de aquel que aparece una vez cada millón de años, no tengo que preocuparme porque aparezca en el _Nintenverse_ cuando la invada."

"¡No lo permitiremos!" exclamó Alan, colocándose en frente de los trece _N-Warriors_, elevando sus poderes. "¡Muchachos, ataquémoslo con todas nuestras fuerzas!"

"¡Si!" exclamaron todos, elevando sus poderes al máximo.

El aura de los presentes comenzó a elevarse por sobre su nivel normal, incluyendo el límite de cuando usaban las armaduras doradas. Al parecer, cuando estas estaban reunidas, resonaban entre si, permitiendo que los jóvenes rompieran los límites de sus fuerzas… como lo iban a hacer.

"¡Vamos!" exclamó Alan, liberando su ataque. "_¡ARTICUNO SUISEIKEN!_"

"_¡MANA CANNON!_"

"_¡NUCLEAR THUNDER!_"

"_¡CHARGED, X BUSTER!_"

"_¡GENMUREI!_"

"_¡HYPER MEGABUSTER!_"

"_¡COURAGE DRAGON!_"

"_¡SIEGE THUNDER!_"

"_¡FINAL ELYSIUM!_"

"_¡BURNING CORONA!_"

"_¡SPACIAL REND!_"

"_¡DRAGON CANNON!_"

"_¡RAVE FLASH!_"

Los trece guerreros liberaron sus poderes, todos uniéndose en uno solo, como si fuera un enorme cometa de energía pura color blanco, con algunos destellos de distintos colores. Este ataque iba directamente hacia Exus a una velocidad superior a la de la luz, pero el _Guardián_ oscuro podía verlo con facilidad… de hecho, se reía.

"Son unos estúpidos." Expresó Exus, reuniendo energía entre sus manos, formando una enorme bola de energía oscura. "¡Desaparezcan!"

El _Guardián_ liberó su energía oscura hacia el frente, la esfera de energía impactando contra el cilindro, creando una intensa explosión en el lugar, una que, si escapara de control, destruiría con facilidad el sistema solar. Exus estaba seguro de su victoria, después de todo, él era un dios… pero se sorprendió cuando su esfera de energía estaba siendo detenida por el ataque combinado de los _N-Warriors_.

"¿Que?" cuestionó Exus al ver que su ataque estaba siendo detenido.

Los héroes estaban empleando todas sus fuerzas, rompiendo sus límites con cada segundo.

"¡Vamos, una última vez!" exclamó Kristal, elevando aún más su aura.

Entonces, el ataque de energía de los _Golden_ _N-Warriors_ comenzó a aganar terreno, empujando la esfera de energía de Exus hacia atrás, algo que lo sorprendió… en especial cuando su propio ataque fue atravesado por el de los héroes, ahora dirigiéndose hacia él.

"¡No puede ser!" exclamó, antes de ser golpeado por el ataque, empujándolo hacia atrás varios metros hasta perderse en la ciudad que rodeaba la pirámide, saliéndose del camino que conectaba la pirámide con el obelisco.

Luego de un rato, el poder de los jóvenes regresó a la normalidad, el cilindro de energía disipándose. Ellos estaban sorprendidos, mirando en dirección a donde se había perdido Exus. ¿Lo habían logrado?¿Habían logrado derrotar al _Guardián_ oscuro finalmente?

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _028-Pandemonium, The Castle Frozen - _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX)_

_**-Galaxia: Draketon-**_

En los pasillos anchos de la fortaleza oscura que Sigma y compañía habían obtenido, el hechicero de la galaxia _Quest_ y anterior amigo del _Dragon Knight_, Pop, caminaba tranquilamente, mirando los alrededores de la base, acostumbrándose a esta. Mientras caminaba, unas figuras lo seguían en las sombras. Pronto, el hechicero llegó a un corredor en especial, donde uno de sus lados daba a un nivel inferior, mientras que el otro era una pared y, cerca de ahí, una división en cuatro. Él se detuvo de pronto, mirando a todos lados.

"Sé que están ahí, no tienen porqué esconderse." Comentó el hechicero, sus ahora ojos dorados mirando hacia un lado.

"Puedes detectar muy bien nuestra presencia, ¿verdad?"

Detrás de él, Apocalymon hizo acto de presencia, apareciendo de entre las sombras.

"Se podría decir que eres… interesante." Comentó el _Digimon_ oscuro con malicia.

Pop miró a varios lados, dándose cuenta de que, mientras Apocalymon aparecía y lo distraía, Ganondorf y Juripa, la anterior _D-Reaper_, también lo hacían frente a él; con el rey _Gerudo_ recargado en la pared, de brazos cruzados, y el avanzado programa apoyada en el barandal que daba hacia el nivel inferior.

"¿Qué quieren de mi?" preguntó el joven hechicero. "No creo que sólo hayan venido a saludar."

"Escuchamos que venías como mensajero de un sujeto misterioso, a quien Sigma dice _Maestro._" Respondió Juripa, aún recargada en el barandal. "Venimos a ver quien eras."

"Y supongo que no se irán con sólo verme, ¿verdad?"

"Claro." Respondió Ganondorf. "Parece ser que, aparte de un mensajero, eres un _Keyblader_."

"¿Qué hay de eso?"

"Bueno, pues… queremos ver el poder que posees." Dijo Apocalymon, mostrando sus garras al hechicero, aunque este le daba la espalda. "¿No te parece?"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _088-Sad Duel- _(**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)_

Sin decir más, el _Digimon_ oscuro atacó a Pop por la espalda, pero este saltó hacia el frente para evitarlo, invocando su _Keyblade_ en el proceso. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que ese movimiento lo acercó más a Ganondorf y a Juripa, siendo este primero el que se lanzó hacia él con su espada en alto. Pop usó su _Keyblade_ para bloquear el ataque del _Gerudo_, manteniéndolo a raya.

".Así que esta es tu _Keyblade_." Comentó Ganondorf, mirando de cerca de Pop, ya que estaban en un bloqueo de armas. "Puedo ver que es del tipo mágica… ¡Veamos que puedes hacer con ella!"

Ganondorf atacó a Pop con cinco golpes rápidos y poderosos con su espada, sorprendiéndose de que el hechicero pudiera bloquearlos con su _Keyblade_ con una mano. El último golpe mandó a Pop hacia atrás, haciendo distancia entre él y el _Gerudo_. Fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de que Juripa ya no estaba frente a él, sino que ahora estaba colgada en el techo. Al mirar hacia arriba, se dio cuenta de que ella había lanzado esas burbujas rojas que borraban de la existencia todo lo que tocaban. Pop alzó su _Keyblade_, invocando su poder mágico para desaparecer del lugar, permitiendo que las burbujas impactaran el suelo y lo desaparecieran por completo.

"¿Dónde está?" preguntó Ganondorf, no viendo a donde se había ido el joven porque se movió muy rápido.

"¡Atrás!" exclamó Apocalymon, diciéndole al _Gerudo_ donde estaba.

Pop apareció detrás de Ganondorf, usando una técnica de tele transportación para escapar de su vista. El hechicero giró sobre su mismo, reuniendo poder mágico en su _Keyblade_, apuntándola hacia el frente.

"_¡MERAZOMA!_" Exclamó Pop, lanzando de su _Keyblade_ tres bolas de fuego seguidas, dirigiéndose hacia sus rivales, dos de estas siguiendo recto y una haciendo una curva para elevarse.

Los tres villanos vieron el ataque acercarse a ellos, Ganondorf usando su espada para bloquearla, Juripa con las alas que tenía en su espalda, y Apocalymon con sus brazos. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo fuertes que eran, los tres fueron lanzados con fuerza hacia atrás, tumbándolos y arrastrándolos varios metros hacia atrás, antes de detenerse.

"Interesante." Dijo Ganondorf, poniéndose de pie, su cuerpo emitiendo algo de humo por la intensa llamarada. "No está usando todo su poder, pero nos pudo vencer tan fácilmente."

"¿Crees que nos ha vencido?" preguntó Apocalymon detrás de él. "No digas tonterías, aún estoy vivo."

"Si él peleara con todo, no lo estaríamos."

Pop miró a los tres villanos, no quitándoles la mirada de encima en caso de que hicieran algo impensable. Quizás ahora lo dejarían en paz.

De pronto, el joven abrió los ojos en sorpresa, antes de darse la vuelta hacia atrás y alzar su _Keyblade_, deteniendo con esta el golpe… de otra _Keyblade_.

"Vaya, entonces si descubriste mi presencia, aunque estaba oculto." Comentó el _Shaman_ Hao, sujetando con ambas manos su _Keyblade Spirit of Fire_. "De verdad que eres alguien de admirar."

"¿Tú también vienes a probarme?" preguntó Pop, usando mucha fuerza en sus brazos ya que, a diferencia de los otros tres, Hao tenía el poder de un _N-Warrior_.

"Solo venía a ver si eres capaz de detectarme. De no hacerlo, no te tomaría enserio. Pero ahora que vi que si puedes, ¡Me estás interesando!" Exclamó el _Shaman_, usando toda su fuerza para empujar a Pop hacia atrás, lanzándolo por los aires, aunque el hechicero logró controlarse y caer de pie a unos metros de distancia. Hao encaró el joven, invocando su _Espíritu de Fuego_ detrás de él, apuntando al hechicero con su llave. "¿Qué te parece si pruebo de que estás hecho?"

Pop miró a su nuevo contrincante, sabiendo que si peleaban, quizá son saldría ileso de la pelea. Hao se colocó en guardia, preparándose para atacar, reuniendo energía en su _Keyblade_…

"¡Vamos!"

"¡Suficiente!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _198-Curse of Vile- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman Zero 3)_

Todos los presentes miraron hacia detrás de Hao, de donde venía esa voz. Saliendo de un pasillo cercando, venía caminando Sigma, con otra persona detrás de él, alguien de menor estatura que él… quizás a penas un poco más alto que Hao mismo. El sujeto, de bata blanca y cabello gris, caminaba con las manos en su espalda, un poco arqueado hacia el frente debido a su avanzada edad.

Cuando lo miraron, los tres villanos que atacaron a Pop, y Hao, abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa. No era un aura poderosa la que sentían, pero aún así imponía mucha autoridad, teniendo una presencia oscura sin precedentes. Incluso Hao se sentía intimidado por el sujeto que estaba a lado de Sigma. De pronto, Pop se postró sobre una de sus rodillas, haciendo una reverencia.

"_Master Wily_." Dijo Pop, mirando al suelo, mientras Sigma y su invitado se detenían cerca de Hao.

"Veo que has encontrado algo de acción, mi aprendiz."

"Sigma, ¿Quién es él?" preguntó Apocalymon, con cierto temor al referirse al científico.

"El es _Lord Wily_, un camarada mío." Respondió el _Reploid_ con malicia. "Él es un _Keyblade Master_ y maestro del joven que estaban atacando."

"¿_Keyblade Master_? Entonces, ¿Es un _N-Warrior_?" cuestionó Hao, sabiendo un poco de la jerarquía de los _N-Warriors_.

"Se podría decir, pero ya he dejado el título de _Master_ y el de _N-Warrior_." Expresó el científico. "Pero vengo a detenerlos, ya que está por ocurrir algo… interesante."

"¿A que te refieres?"

"El momento está por llegar." Comentó Wily. "Pronto podremos comenzar con nuestros planes."

"¿De que está hablando?¿Cuales planes?"

"Paciencia, muchacho, todo se revelará pronto." Dijo el científico, dándose la vuelta y dándole la espalda a todos los presentes. "Sigma, reúne a todos en el salón principal… pronto sabrán que es lo que pasará."

"Si, _Lord Wily_."

El anciano se alejó del lugar, dejando a los seis, Hao y los otros mirando a Sigma con cierta confusión.

"¿Qué es lo que está pasando?" preguntó Juripa con cierto enfado.

"Pronto se revelará todo." Respondió Sigma. "Y debo decir que… será muy interesante para nosotros." Dijo, también caminando hacia la salida del lugar, siguiendo a Wily, dejando a los cuatro villanos y a Pop en el lugar, con los primeros muy confundidos por lo que estaba pasando.

**Fin del Capitulo 85

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Sólo tenemos una oportunidad, es ahora o nada. ¡Si no liberamos a los _Guardianes_, _Anubis_ nos acabará!

**Kristal****:** Alan-kun, adelántate, ¡nosotros distraeremos a _Anubis_!

**Ash:** ¿Como destruiremos el pilar?

**Alan:** Simple: ¡Haré un Seiya!

**X: **Oh no, ¡no lo harás!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: **¡Liberación! ¡Esta es la era de los N-Warriors!**_

**Anubis:** ¡Malditos!¡Los haré sufrir eternamente por esto!

**?:** ¡Alto, _Anubis_!

**Anubis: **¿Que?

**?:** _**¡Esta es la era de los N-Warriors!**_

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** ¡Gente!¿Que tal?¿Que les pareció? Disculpen por actualizar tan tarde, pero eso fue porque la semana pasada se descompuso mi monitor, así que no me pude conectar hasta el Miercoles que compré otro._

_Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir de este capítulo, salvo que he decidido cambiar el nombre de la treceava armadura, Ophiuchus, por Serpens. ¿Por qué? Bueno, aparte que es más facil de pronunciar, siento que queda mejor con los demás signos, (Aries, Taurus, Capricorn, etc.) además de que me había equivocado al momento de nombrarla, puesto que pensé que Ophiuchus era la serpiente, no el domador de serpientes. Luego haré los cambios correspondientes a los capítulos que mencionaba el nombre anterior. Si quieren imaginarse como se ve la armadura de Serpens, piensen en la armadura de Ophiucus Shaina de Saint Seiya, sólo que dorada y con mucha más protección en la pelis y piernas, como una armadura de oro._

_Luego subiré las Keyblades doradas, sólo termino la de Serpens y las subo._

_Bueno, un aviso especial: el siguiente capítulo, aunque no sea el último, será especial ya que será mucho, mucho, MUCHO más largo que los otros... aunque muchas cosas son de relleno, pero que quería meter. El capítulo normal actual es de almenos unas 15-20 páginas, con este siendo de 23. El especial será de 54 páginas. Debido a lo largo, trataré de subirlo el Sabado para que tengan oportunidad de leerlo en una sentada en la computadora. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y por favor, dejen algún review, así sabré si me siguen leyendo y sabré si les gusta algo o no._

_Bueno, es todo... nos vemos el otro Domingo... o Sabado, si tengo chance ( Tengo que poner la música a ese capítulo, además de escribir unas escenas que me faltan... si, muy largo). Nos vemos gente, sobres._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**_


	87. Cap 86: La era de los NWarriors

_**13/Jun/2010**_

_**Saiyan X dice: Nueva música en mi Profile, del 210-212**_

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

El combate contra _Anubis_ continuaba, pero el _Guardián_ oscuro parecía ser inmortal… y supuestamente lo era. Sin embargo, justo cuando más lo necesitaban, los últimos cinco _N-Warriors_ llamaron al poder de las armaduras de oro del _Nintenverse_, ahora volviéndose _Golden N-Warriors_. Con este nuevo poder, pudieron hacer retroceder a _Anubis _y mandarlo lejos de ahí. ¿Será este el milagro que necesitaban?¿Terminará al fin esta guerra tan larga?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 86: ¡Liberación!¡Esta es la era de los N-Warriors!_**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _077-Gateway- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X8)_

Los trece _Golden_ _N-Warriors_ miraron en dirección hacia donde Exus se había perdido en el horizonte luego del ataque combinado de los trece guerreros, quienes aún no podían creer que lo habían mandado a volar.

"¿Lo logramos?" cuestionó Mimi con asombro. "¿Pudimos vencerlo?"

"No lo detecto por ningún lado." Respondió Rock, mirando hacia el horizonte con sus avanzados ojos. "no detecto su presencia."

"¿Lo habremos matado?" preguntó Takato con esperanzas.

"No lo creo." Respondió Tai. "No creo que nuestro ataque lo haya matado; después de todo, es un dios."

"Entonces, ¿Hicimos un milagro?" preguntó Ash.

"Quizás."

"No creo que sea momento de hablar entre nosotros." Expresó Zero, llamando la atención de todos. "Aprovechemos este momento para ir al pilar y liberar a _Mokona_ y a las _Keyblades_ antes de que Exus decida regresar."

"¡Tiene razón!" exclamó Alan. "¡Vamos al pilar!"

Con esto dicho, los trece guerreros dorados elevaron sus auras de forma considerable, lanzándose hacia el frente, en dirección a donde estaba el obelisco donde estaban atrapados las _Keyblade_ y _Mokona_, que no parecía estar a más de un kilómetro de distancia.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _028-Pandemonium, The Castle Frozen- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX)_

En una parte de la ciudad _Necrópolis_, en la punta de un rascacielos, había una persona recostada en el techo, con algo de humo saliendo de sus ropas. Se trataba de Exus, quien estaba mirando con sorpresa al cielo, sus ojos abiertos enormemente.

"Me han golpeado." Comentó para si mismo, incrédulo de lo que había pasado. "Esos seres inferiores lograron golpearme."

El _Guardián_ oscuro apretó sus puños con fuerza, sus ojos mostrando una furia sin igual, mientras su aura oscura comenzaba a hacerse presente.

"Es cierto… yo soy un _Guardián_, un ser superior a ellos por mucho. Este dolor que siento indica que mi cuerpo es humano… ¡Pero mi espíritu es sagrado!"

Exus se puso de pie, su aura levantándolo del suelo, mientras que un bastón bastante largo aparecía en su mano derecha, el cristal morado en su centro brillaba con intensidad.

"Si, soy un dios, y un dios no puede ser vencido por seres mortales." Expresó Exus con malicia, su aura brillando con intensidad. "¡Este es el verdadero despertar de _Anubis_, el emperador de los muertos!" exclamó, su aura cubriendo todo en el lugar. "Y en el nombre del rey _Anubis_, ¡No se los perdonaré!"

Una esfera oscura rodeó al _Guardián_, haciéndose más y más grande, engullendo todo en dos kilómetros a la redonda, antes de reducirse de tamaño. Cuando lo hizo, no sólo Exus había desaparecido… sino que también toda esa área de la ciudad, junto con sus habitantes, habiendo sido consumidos por la oscuridad.

* * *

Los trece guerreros dorados viajaban a la velocidad de la luz hacia el pilar, que no parecía muy lejos cuando corrieron. Debieron haber llegado hace tiempo. Sin embargo, parecía que el pilar no se movía de su lugar.

"Es extraño." Comentó Haru a sus compañeros por medio de telepatía, aunque movía sus labios para hablar. "El pilar no se está acercando. ¿Por qué?"

"No parecía tan lejos cuando partimos." Expresó Raichu. "¿Tan lejos estaba?"

"No tiene sentido." Respondió Alan. "Viajamos a la velocidad de la luz y ya llevamos un minuto corriendo. Si la luz puede darle casi ocho vueltas a _La Tierra_ por segundo, ¿entonces ese planeta es casi tan grande como un sistema solar?"

"No es eso." Respondió X. "Estamos en un espacio-tiempo diferente."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Dawn con confusión.

"Es una cúpula." Respondió Zero. "Al parecer, alrededor del pilar, hay una cúpula que modifica el espacio-tiempo a su alrededor. Es probable que ese pilar esté en una dimensión distinta que hace que la distancia entre donde estábamos y el pilar sea mucho más larga."

"¿Y apenas nos lo dicen?" cuestionó Mimi con cierto enfado.

"No detecté la cúpula hasta que entramos en la anomalía."

"Entonces, ¿Tardaremos más en llegar?" cuestionó Kristal.

"El Espacio-tiempo sólo nos afecta a nosotros. El tiempo en el exterior trascurre normalmente."

"No lo entiendo."

"En pocas palabras." Comenzó Rock. "Si bien para nosotros ha pasado unos dos minutos, afuera d la cúpula solo habrá pasado un segundo, quizás menos."

"¿Eso como nos ayuda?"

"Quiere decir que no es una trampa, sino un efecto del pilar o algo así." Respondió X. "Quizás pudiéramos estará aquí miles de años, pero en teoría, solo pasaría un segundo en la realidad."

"¡¿Que?¡Pero no quiero que pase tanto tiempo!" exclamó Dawn con enfado. "¡No quiero envejecer tan rápido!"

"¡Eso es malo!" exclamó Raichu. "¡Si eso pasa, Kristal envejecerá… y entonces, sus pechos…!¡Oh no!"

"¡Deja de pensar en eso en un momento así!" exclamó la hechicera con enfado.

"No se preocupen." Dijo X con calma. "En teoría, el tiempo no afectará nuestros cuerpos. Sería como estar un año en la habitación del tiempo de _Novaterra_, donde no envejecemos."

"¿En teoría?" preguntó Haru.

"No puedo estar cien por ciento seguro."

"No importa eso." Dijo Zero con seriedad. "Aún cuando pase mil años para nosotros, debemos seguir adelante y vencer a _Anubis_ y sus planes."

"¡Claro!" exclamó Alan. "¡Sigamos a-!"

De pronto, una explosión de energía detrás de ellos mandó a los trece jóvenes al suelo, cayendo pesadamente y siendo arrastrados un poco debido a la fuerza de esta.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Haru.

"Fue una explosión de energía muy poderosa." Respondió Rock. "Esta energía…"

"¡Es de _Anubis_!" exclamó X.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _197-The Evil Lord Exdeath- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy V)_

Todos voltearon a ver hacia atrás, viendo que, a unos diez metros de distancia, Exus estaba de pie, mirando a los trece guerreros. Sin embargo, su aura era muchísimo más poderosa que antes, haciendo que el ambiente se volviera oscuro.

"¡No puede ser!" exclamó Rock. "¡Su aura es mil veces más grande que la de antes!"

"¡¿Qué dices?" cuestionó Dawn con asombro. "No puede ser…"

"Muchas gracias, guerreros." Comentó Exus, llamando la atención de todos. "Gracias a ustedes y su ataque, el verdadero poder de _Anubis_ ha despertado por completo."

"¿El verdadero poder de _Anubis_?" preguntó Lucy.

"Si. Gracias a que ustedes dañaron mi cuerpo, el verdadero poder de _Anubis_ dormido dentro de mí despertó por el peligro. Ahora si, soy el verdadero _Guardián_ _Anubis_." Exclamó, apuntándoles con su enorme báculo. "¡Arrodíllense ante mi o serán consumidos por la oscuridad!"

Los trece guerreros miraron al _Guardián_ oscuro, levantándose del suelo para no parecer indefensos en su presencia, algo que era difícil porque el aura del _Guardián_ volvía muy pesado el ambiente.

"Es muy fuerte." Expresó Dawn. "Siento como si su aura cubriera todo el planeta."

"¿El planeta? Te quedas corta, Dawn." Expresó Rock, apretando sus puños. "No puedo calcular el nivel del aura de Exus, pero si sé una cosa; su aura está cubriendo todo el universo entero."

"¿Tan fuerte es?" preguntó Mimi.

"Es un dios, claro que es fuerte."

"¡Rayos, no tenemos tiempo!" exclamó Alan con enfado. "Si no lo derrotamos…"

Kristal miró a Exus con seriedad, intentando pensar en algo, pero no tenía idea de cómo vencerlo… sólo una idea le vino a la mente.

"Alan-kun… vete."

"¿Que?" preguntó el joven, mientras todos los demás miraban a la pareja. "¿Qué estás diciendo, Kristal?"

"Digo que te vayas, que sigas el camino y llegues al pilar."

"¿Y dejarlos solos a que se enfrenten a Exus con esa aura?¡Hasta crees!"

"Aunque pelemos los trece juntos, no podremos ganarle." Dijo ella con sinceridad, algo que todos entendían perfectamente. "Es mejor que uno de nosotros sigua adelante."

"¡Entonces ve tu, Kristal! Eres más fuerte que yo con los hechizos, así como más inteligente que yo por tu naturaleza de hechicera. Seguro que hallaras la forma más rápido que yo."

"Pero, Alan-kun, tu tienes algo que yo no tengo; conocimiento."

"¿De que hablas?"

"Tu tienes un conocimiento que nadie sabe, ya que en tu mundo todos nosotros somos seres de ficción. Segura que en ese conocimiento debe de haber alguna forma de sacar a _Mokona_ y a las _Keyblades_, solo así tendremos una oportunidad."

El joven miró a su novia, quien le regresaba la mirada d forma tierna. Se podía ver en los ojos de ella que tenía una gran confianza en él, que sabía que lo lograría.

"De acuerdo." Expresó el joven. "No puedo sacarte de ese pensamiento cuando estás así de decidida, por lo que tendré que aceptarlo."

"Me alegra, Alan-kun." Respondió Kristal. "Nosotros lo entretendremos, ¿cierto?"

"Cierto." Respondieron los demás, sabiendo que esa sería su última oportunidad.

"De acuerdo… pero antes de eso, debo llevarme a otros dos conmigo." Dijo Alan, mirando a sus amigos. "Ash, X, vengan conmigo."

"¿Por qué nosotros?" cuestionó Ash con sorpresa.

"Porque… mi corazón así lo dice." Respondió Alan seriamente, mirando hacia el frente. Ash, por su parte, miró a X.

"¿No te parece que esa frase está siendo usada mucho últimamente?"

"Que más da." Respondió el _Hunter_, encogiéndose de hombros, mirando hacia el frente. "Sigámoslo."

"Bueno."

"Buena suerte, chicos." Dijo Mimi, sin quitar la mirada de Exus. "Confiamos en ustedes."

"¡Rescaten a _Mokona_ y a las _Keyblades_!" exclamó Tai.

"Gracias." Respondió Alan, mirando hacia atrás, al pilar. "¡Vamos!"

Con esto dicho, Alan, X y Ash comenzaron a correr al pilar oscuro, separándose de sus compañeros. Claro, Exus se dio cuenta.

"¡Alto!" exclamó el _Guardián_, elevando su aura para ir por ellos.

"¡Detente, Exus!" gritó Kristal, mientras ella y los demás _N-Warriors_ elevaban su aura al máximo, formando una pared de aura a su alrededor. "¡no dejaremos que avances!"

"¡Quítense de mi camino!" exclamó el _Guardián_ lanzándose contra los jóvenes.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _115-Battle With Sigma (2nd Form)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X5)_

Mientras esto ocurría, en varios planetas del _Nintenverse_, la guerra continuaba entre los habitantes de estos mundos y los invasores… y los locales parecían perder.

* * *

_-Planeta: Pokearth-_

En _Pokearth_, Latias, en forma humana, caía al suelo luego de un ataque de parte del _First Prime_ de la _Pharaohn_ Searia, Amón, le había dado. La joven chocó contra la superficie, levantando una gran cantidad de polvo al momento del impacto. El _First Prime_ descendió a tierra lentamente, tocando el suelo con suavidad, mientras que Latias intentaba levantarse del cráter que había hecho por el impacto, respirando con dificultad.

"Al parecer, llegaste a tu límite." Expresó el _Egypteran_, riendo un poco.

"Yo…" dijo Latias con cansancio. "Yo aún no me doy por vencida…"

"¿Y quieres que te crea? Puedo sentir que tu aura está por agotarse. Unos golpes más y ya no podrás levantarte. No creo que tengas energía siquiera para poder hacer esa técnica que te recupera. Debo admirarte por eso, pero este es el final."

Mientras Amón caminaba hacia ella, Latias, respirando con dificultad, trataba de hallar alguna forma de poder contraatacar… pero no se le ocurría ni una.

'_Oh no, no tengo fuerzas para seguir.'_ Pensó la joven. _'Si tan solo tuviera más poderes.'_ Luego, la imagen de un _Pokemon_ similar a la forma real de ella apareció en su mente. _'Hermano, por favor, ayúdame.'_

De pronto, tanto ella como el _First Prime_ sintieron una presencia poderosa acercarse a la isla. Aún estaba algo lejos, pero podría llegar en unos minutos más. Amón no sabía quien era, no tenía forma de hacerlo… pero Latias si.

'_Mewtwo…'_ pensó Latias, mirando en una dirección. _'Mewtwo viene para acá.'_

"Oh vaya, parece ser que alguien más viene para acá." Expresó Amón. "Será peligroso si dejo que llegue y los dos se unen, por lo que será mejor matarte de una vez."

Amón avanzó hacia Latias, quien intentaba ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas no le respondían.

'_Oh no.'_ Pensó ella. _'Por la presencia del First Prime, Mewtwo no puede transportarse hasta acá. Si no hago algo, él me va…'_

Amón continuaba caminando, deseoso de asesinar a la joven que osó desafiarlo. Pero entonces, una piedra lo golpeó en la cabeza, llamando su atención.

"¡Déjala en paz!"

Al voltear hacia atrás, logró ver que se trataba de uno de los humanos que habían desafiado a sus fuerzas. En ese momento, él no tenía _Pokemons _a su disposición, ya que el _First Prime_ los había derrotado a todos y en esos momentos estaban desmayados, por lo que el joven decidió atacarlo con sus propias fuerzas. Latias, al ver al joven, abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

"¡Juan!" exclamó ella.

"Kanon, no sé quien seas en realidad, pero no puedo permitir que este sujeto te mate." Respondió el joven, con un tubo de metal en su mano derecha. "¡Yo también pelearé!"

"Eres un estúpido." Expresó Amón. "¿Crees poder desafiarme? Está bien, veamos que eres capaz de hacer."

Ahora, Amón se acercaba a Juan, quien lo esperaba para golpearlo con su tubo de metal… claro, sabía que no le haría nada, pero no tenía otra opción.

* * *

_-Planeta: Ninjeran-_

Naruto corría de un lado a otro por sobre los techos de la aldea que pertenecía a _The Land of Earth_, tratando de escapar de su enemigo, dándose cuenta de que era demasiado para él. Incluso con el poder del Kyubi incrementando sus técnicas, no era capaz de vencerlo.

"¡Kuso!¡¿No está siguiendo todavía?" preguntó el joven _Ninja_ para si mismo.

"¡Déjame salir, mocoso!" exclamó el demonio dentro de él. "¡Si salgo, podré acabar con él!"

"¡Ya te dije que no!¡Si te libero, podrías destruir mi aldea en un futuro!"

"¡Estúpido! Estos enemigos son más poderosos de los que tu crees. Si no me dejas salir, ellos acabarán con todas las demás aldeas, no solo la tuya. ¡Déjame salir!"

"Aún no… tengo una idea en men-"

"¡Ahí estás!"

El _First Prime_ con el que Naruto se estaba enfrentando, Serarktum, _First Prime_ de Quetesh, apareció frente a él mientras corría y lo sujetó del cuello, levantándolo por los aires y deteniéndolo en el acto. El _Ninja_, luego de darse cuenta de lo que pasó, intentó usar el Jutsu de intercambio de objetos para escapar… pero la misma energía del _First Prime_ evitaba que pudiera hacer fuir su Chakra con eficiencia, cancelando el Jutsu en el acto.

"¡Kuso!"

"Hehe, esa técnica de intercambio ya no te funcionará." Expresó Serarktum con malicia. "He analizado esa técnica y sé como neutralizarla a esta distancia. En el momento en el que te sujeté con mi brazo, perdiste tu oportunidad de escapar. Ahora… veamos de lo que eres capaz, a ver cuanto puedes soportar mis ataques."

Después de eso, el _First Prime_ comenzó a golpear a Naruto de forma salvaje, atacándolo a una velocidad impresionante, una que evitaba que el joven pudiera escapar, azotándolo contra las construcciones, lanzándole ataques de energía, entre otras cosas. Al final, Naruto fue lanzado hacia una construcción, estrellándose de lleno en la pared, su espalda crujiendo al momento del impacto, antes de deslizarse por el muro y terminar sentado en el suelo, con varias heridas abiertas en su cuerpo y sangre manchando sus ropas. Ahora si, no tenía energía para responder a ningún ataque.

"Ahora si, estás acabado." Expresó Serarktum, levantando al chico del cuello de su traje anaranjado. "¿Últimas palabras?"

"T-te regresaré esto, cien veces."

"Lo dudo." Respondió el _First Prime_, reuniendo energía en su mano derecha, la que no estaba sujetando al chico. "Descansa en paz, muchacho."

* * *

_-Planeta: Digital World East-_

Angemon, el _Digimon_ compañero de TK, resistía el embate de varios ataques especiales de su rival, la _First Prime_ del _Pharaohn_ Hamon, Seshat, mandando al _Digimon_ hacia un muro de la ciudad digital donde estaban peleando.

"¡Angemon!" exclamó el joven humano al ver a su compañero caer derrotado, regresando a su forma normal de Patamon. "¡Resiste!"

"No tiene caso, humano." Expresó Seshat mirándolo fijamente. "Él ya no está conciente. Ahora, es tu turno."

"¿Por qué?" cuestionó TK con enfado, mirando a la guerrera. "¿Porqué están atacándonos?¡No les hemos hecho nada!¡Déjenos en paz!¡Queremos vivir de forma tranquila!¿Quienes son ustedes para destruir esta tranquilidad?"

"Esa es la voluntad de nuestro señor, _Anubis_, el dios de la galaxia de la muerte, y nosotros, como sus soldados, seguiremos sus ordenes. Nosotros llevaremos estos mundos a la destrucción, y por voluntad de _Anubis_, haremos que todos ellos caigan en la oscuridad."

"¿La oscuridad?" cuestionó el joven, al escuchar esa palabra, su furia crecía. Para él, que alguien use el poder de la oscuridad es una estupidez. Para él, la oscuridad debe ser eliminada a cualquier costo. "¡¿Por eso nos están atacando?¡Malditos!¡Regresen a su mundo de sombras donde deben de estar!"

"¿Quién eres tu, simple mortal, para desafiar la voluntad de un dios? Si él quiere invadir sus mundos, eso se hará. La voluntad de un dios es absoluta. ¿O acaso no vez lo que ocurre en nuestra galaxia? Aquellos que han intentado enfrentarnos, están siendo derrotados por nuestro señor. Lo último que queda de esperanza en esta galaxia está siendo aplastada por la voluntad de nuestro dios."

"¡Maldición!¡Un dios así merece morir!"

Lo siguiente que TK supo fue que fue azotado contra el muro de un edificio, siendo sujetado del cuello, sus pies no tocando el suelo, y a Seshat mirándolo con furia.

"¡Por esas palabras te arrancaré la lengua, humano!" expresó la _First Prime_. "¡Nunca oses alzar la voz en contra de nuestro señor _Anubis_, o pagarás con tu vida!"

"¡Me niego a servir a un dios como él, quien desea hacer sufrir a la gente y a cubrir los mundos de oscuridad!"

"Lastima… porque eso le deparará a todos los mundos." Dijo ella con malicia. "Pero tu, no podrás verlo, ¡porque te arrancaré la cabeza ahora mismo!"

TK intentó soltarse, pero era inútil. La fuerza de Seshat era mucho para él, y si no hacía algo… ella lo mataría sin piedad.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _022-The 13th Dilemma- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

_-Planeta: Digital World South-_

Juri y Henry intentaban pelear contra Braknu, uno de los _First Prime_s al servicio de Seker. Claro, ellos no estaban peleando contra él, sino sus _Digimons_ acompañantes, Rapidmon y Leomon, _Digimons_ de gran fuerza y velocidad, mientras los dos _Tamers_ los apoyaban con cartas de ayuda. Sin embargo, ninguno de sus ataques podía atravesar la barrera psíquica que el _First Prime_ levantó a su alrededor.

"_Sus ataques no tienen ningún efecto."_ Expresó el Brarknu por medio de la telepatía.

"Tiene razón, Henry." Dijo Rapidmon. "La barrera que tiene es muy poderosa. Quizás, si nos transformamos en _Mega_gargomon…"

"No tiene caso." Respondió el joven _Tamer_. "Si nos transformamos en _Mega_Gargomon, él podría fácilmente superarnos con su velocidad… y seguro de que seguirá siendo más fuerte que nosotros."_'Además, Juri no puede hacer que Leomon vaya al nivel Mega. Si MegaGargomon y ese sujeto pelearan, y Leomon se mete, podríamos matarlo si querer… y Juri no necesita ver dos veces a su compañero morir. Al menos como Rapidmon, ese sujeto se contendrá un poco, mientras pienso en como vencerlo.'_

"_Interesante plan, chico, pero hay una pequeña falla."_ Expresó el _First Prime_, sorprendiendo a Henry. _"Y esa es que puedo leer tu mente fácilmente."_

"¡Rayos! Olvidé ese detalle."

"Henry." Empezó Juri. "¿Habrá alguna forma de vencerlo?"

"Debe de haber; nada es invencible, ni siquiera los dioses."

"_Es cierto, pero ustedes por si solos no podrán vencerme."_

"¡Entonces entraré al juego!"

Varios disparos de energía provenientes del cielo impactaron de lleno en la barrera que protegía a Braknu, levantando una nube de polvo y tierra. Juri y Henry miraron hacia arriba para tratar de ver de quien se trataba, dándose cuenta de una figura humanoide con alas de ángel negro, apuntando hacia abajo con un enorme cañón en su brazo derecho.

"¡Belzeemon!" exclamó Juri al verlo.

"¿Llego tarde a la fiesta?" preguntó el _Digimon_ _Mega_, descendiendo a nivel del suelo, a lado de los dos humanos.

"Para nada." Dijo Leomon, mirándolo con cierto enfado por lo que había pasado entre los dos antes. "De hecho, esperábamos que llegaras."

"Así que, más llegan a enfrentarme." Comentó Braknu, llamando la atención de todos. "Me parece bien, entonces no me contendré."

"¡Me parece bien, anciano!" exclamó Belzeemon, antes de mirar a Rapidmon. "Será mejor que _Digievoluciones_ a _Mega_."

"Eso pensaba." Respondió el _Digimon_ robot, mirando a su _Tamer_. "¿Henry?"

"Si." Expresó el joven, quien ahora miraba a su compañera. "Juri, por favor…"

"Quieres que me aleje, ¿no es así?" preguntó ella, sabiendo que era lo que él pensaba. "Si, lo sé, y no puedo culparte; sólo sería un estorbo."

"No quiero admitirlo, pero si lo seríamos." Dijo Leomon. "De acuerdo, entonces nos alejaremos."

"Henry, por favor, cuídate."

"Claro." Dijo el joven _Tamer_, mirando a su compañero. "¡¿Listo, Rapidmon?"

"¡Listo!" exclamó el _Digimon_.

"¡Entonces vamos!¡Evolución Mát-!"

* * *

_-Planeta: Frontiera-_

El Sargento Marcus Fénix, líder del grupo Delta de los _Gears_ del planeta _Sera_, corría a buscar refugio, escapando de las bolas de energía que venían atacándolo. El soldado se escondió detrás de unos escombros, evitando el ataque de energía, antes de emerger por sobre los escombros y accionar su ametralladora _Lancer_ contra quien lo estaba atacando; la _First Prime_ Hep. Claro, los disparos del arma del _Gear_ no le hacía daño a ella, ni siquiera en las partes que su armadura no protegía, ya que una poderosa aura la estaba cubriendo.

"¿Sigues sin comprender, soldado?" preguntó la mujer. "Tus primitivas armas no pueden hacerme daño."

"Eso decían tus soldados." Exclamó Marcus. "Y aún así muchos murieron por estas armas. Si funcionó una vez, funcionará de nuevo."

"Pero soy diferente a ellos; soy una _First Prime_. Es como si intentara dañar la piel de un elefante con pequeñas piedras."

"¡Pues si lo ataco a los ojos, lo dejo ciego!"

El _Gear_ continuó disparando, especialmente al rostro de la mujer, esperando poder dañarla, pero el aura que la protegía lo impedía. Ella se dio cuenta de que, aparte de Marcus, otros cuatro soldados estaban aún concientes, se ponían en posiciones estratégicas y le disparaban; eran Ivan y Carmine, los otros dos _Gear_, aparte de un soldado de _Novaterra_ y un soldado _Japonés _de _Frontiera_, el mundo donde estaban. Viendo que aún estaban dispuestos a pelear, ella decidió atacar… primero a uno de los _Gears_, por lo que se lanzó contra Ivan.

La _First Prime_ apareció frente al joven _Gear_, asustándolo por su repentina aparición, antes de accionar su arma contra ella, pero aún así de cerca, las balas no perforaban su defensa.

"Empezaré contigo." Dijo ella, caminando hacia el joven.

"¡Maldición!" exclamó Marcus al ver como ella se acercaba al _Nova_to, accionando su _Lancer_ para intentar herirla en la espalda, pero las balas rebotaban en el escudo de energía que ella tenía.

* * *

Cerca de ahí, el grupo de _Digidestineds_ de ese planeta, quienes apenas habían recuperado sus poderes, peleaban contra otro _First Prime_, quien estaba peleando con todas sus fuerzas. Este guerrero, Arknum, estaba de pie en el centro de una intersección, mientras que los otros seis elegidos estaban en el suelo, con heridas de gravedad en sus cuerpos de _Digimon_.

"¡Rayos!" exclamó Takuya, quien en ese momento era Aldamon. "Es muy poderoso."

"Ni todos ustedes juntos podrán vencerme." Dijo el _First Prime_ con malicia. "Y la verdad, ya me aburrí de esto… será mejor que los mate de una vez."

Con esto dicho, el _First Prime_ comenzó a reunir energía en sus brazos, a punto de lanzárselas al elegido del fuego, quien no podía moverse en ese momento.

* * *

_-Planeta: Medarot-_

En este mundo, otros combates estaban llevándose a cabo. Por un lado, Marina y Anaís estaban peleando contra Shu, _First Prime_ de la _Pharaohn_ Hathor. A diferencia de otros guerreros en otros mundos, las dos chicas, al ser _Magic Knights_, podían enfrentarse a ella con cierta facilidad… de hecho, era ella la que parecía estar perdiendo.

"No pareces tan confiada ahora." Expresó Marina, quien en ese momento estaba en un bloqueo de armas con el báculo de su enemiga. "¡Creo que somos mucho para ti!"

La fuerza de Marina, con el _Rune-Knight_ activado, era superior a la de la _First Prime_, por lo que mandó a esta hacia atrás, dándole oportunidad a que Anaís pudiera atacarla con su magia.

Mientras esto ocurría, en otra parte de la ciudad, Ikki Tenryo, su compañero Metabee, así como Koji Karakushi, su compañero Sumilidon, y el _Keyblade_ _Apprentice_ Marcos se enfrentaban a Pathoru, otro de los _First Prime_s de Hathor, y a diferencia de su compañera, a él le iba mejor, habiendo derrotado a los tres chicos y a los dos robots, quienes estaban al borde de la desactivación.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _107-The Legendary Beast- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII)_

_-Planeta: Clowria-_

La joven Sakura Kinomoto estaba empleando todos sus hechizos de cartas en el _First Prime_ que estaba frente a ella, pero este podía evitar o deshacer cada uno de ellos. Lo único que a ella le quedaba eran las cartas de _Light _y _Darkness_… y era lo que tenía que usar.

"Sabes." Comentó Ande, la _First Prime_. "Ver como estás usando tus cartas una y otra vez no me agrada nada, de hecho ya me aburre… será mejor acabar con esto de una vez… ¡Toma esto!" exclamó la guerrera, lanzando una esfera de energía en contra de la _Card Captor_, quien reaccionó ante esto con rapidez.

"_¡SHIELD!_" exclamó ella, activando la carta del escudo, formando una cúpula invisible a su alrededor.

El ataque impactó el escudo, y si bien no lo destruyó, mandó a la joven al suelo, estrellándose en una casa de madera cercana, atravesando la pared gracias al escudo que la rodeaba. Dentro de la vivienda, la joven intentó salir de unos escombros donde estaba había terminado, aunque gracias a su magia no había resultado herida de gravedad.

"Owow… dolió." Comentó la _Card Captor_, viendo al agujero que había creado. "Es muy fuerte…" dijo poniéndose de pie. "Pero no puedo perder… ¡No puedo!"

"Bueno." Expresó Ande, apareciendo en el agujero en la pared. "Si no quieres rendirte, ¡Entonces acabaré contigo!"

La _First Prime_ comenzó a reunir energía en su brazo derecho, apunto de lanzársela a la _Card Captor_, quien preparaba otra carta para responder.

* * *

_-Planeta: Duelmo-_

Mientras el planeta era asediado por los alienígenas, un portal del tiempo se abría en una de las zonas más pobres de la ciudad, que ya hace rato había sido evacuada. De este portal, una figura emergía a gran velocidad; una motocicleta roja… con un joven conduciéndolo.

"¿Dónde estoy?" cuestionó el sujeto, mirando a sus alrededores. "Un momento… esto es…"

De pronto, una explosión en un edificio cercano llamó la atención del joven, viendo como la construcción de unos diez pisos comenzaba a caer a tierra cerca de él, levantando una gran nube de polvo cuando impactó. El motociclista miró hacia el frente, viendo, de entre los escombros, a un sujeto con armadura poniéndose de pie lentamente. El motociclista miró a este sujeto… reconociéndolo.

"¿Yugi?" cuestionó. "¿Yugi Motou?"

El mencionado volteó a ver quien le había llamado, abriendo sus ojos al ver de quien se trataba. Pero, antes de que pudiera decir algo, un ataque de energía mandó al _N-Warrior_ a otro edificio cercano, mientras que su atacante, el _First Prime_ con el que se estaban enfrentando, apareció en el lugar. Al mirar al motociclista, el _Egypteran_ le lanzó una esfera de energía a gran velocidad, misma que no podría evitar.

Pero, en ese momento, otro _N-Warrior_ apareció frente a él, usando su _Keyblade_ para cortar el ataque en dos y así salvar al motociclista… quien lo reconoció también.

"¿Jaden?" cuestionó el joven, haciendo que el _N-Warrior_ volteara a verlo en sorpresa, ya que él también lo reconocía.

"¿Eres tu, Yusei Fudo?" cuestionó Jaden con asombro. "¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?"

"Aparecí aquí luego de que el _Crimson Dragon _apareciera frente a mi. No entiendo que es lo que pasó."

Jaden pensó un momento, confundido por lo que escuchaba. Yusei Fudo es un duelista del futuro, quizás unos treinta años más adelante. Jaden lo conoció hace unas tres semanas, luego de que un sujeto llamado Paradox apareciera y lo enfrentara. Yusei apareció del futuro, siguiendo a Paradox y los dos viajaron en el tiempo unos años antes, cuando Yugi era más joven, y entre los tres héroes vencieron a Paradox, quien quería destruir el juego de _Duel Monsters_, debido a que estos destruyeron el futuro de donde él venía. Cuando lo vencieron, Yusei y Jaden regresaron a sus respectivas épocas a continuar sus vidas.

No creía que lo encontraría de nuevo.

"¿Qué es lo que está pasando?" preguntó Yusei de nuevo, mirando el estado en el que se encontraba la ciudad.

"¡Estamos siendo invadidos por alienígenas!¡Eso es lo que está pasando!" exclamó Jaden, viendo como el _First Prime_ se lanzó hacia él, sólo para ser envestido por Yugi que apareció de pronto.

"¿Que? No recuerdo que haya una invasión en el pasado."

"¿Enserio? Eso es raro. Se supone que tú eres de nuestro futuro, ¿No? Entonces debería de haber algo de esto mencionado en la historia."

El joven Yusei se puso a pensar; si, era cierto, él venía del futuro, pero no recordaba que hubiera alguna mención acerca de una invasión, o algo así. Pero entonces, recordó algo.

"Ahora que lo pienso." Empezó. "Antes de que apareciera el _Crimson Dragon_, hubo una extraña anomalía en la ciudad… quizás, tenga que ver con eso."

"Quizás." Dijo Jaden, aunque no prestando mucha atención. "Lo siento, Yusei, pero ahora andamos algo ocupados…"

Sin más que decir, Jaden comenzó a correr hacia el _First Prime_ con el que Yugi luchaba, dejando al joven motociclista en el lugar, confundido por haber llegado al pasado una vez más… y por ver a sus dos compañeros con extraños poderes.

* * *

_-Planeta: Cybera-_

Joe Shimamura, _Cyborg 009_, impactaba contra una pared de un edificio, luego de haber sido lanzado por su enemigo hacia esta. Él intentó ponerse de pie, pero el _First Prime_ con el que se enfrentaba apareció frente a él y lo sujetó del cuello, estrellándolo de nuevo en la pared.

"Estás derrotado." Expresó el _Egypteran_. "¿Unas últimas palabras?"

Joe miró hacia atrás, y vio a sus compañeros Albert y Jet, en el suelo, derrotados, semi enterrados en escombros de construcciones cercanas, antes de volver a ver a su rival.

"No pienso rendirme…" expresó débilmente.

"Lástima por escuchar eso." Dijo, mirándolo con malicia. "¡Desaparece!"

* * *

_-Planeta: Heritage-_

El joven Santiago corría, guiando a su compañera llamada Diana a través de los pasillos de la escuela, queriendo escapar del lugar. La escuela no era muy grande, pero en esos momentos los accesos estaban destruidos o llenos de gente, evitando que ellos pudieran salir pronto.

"¡Rayos!" exclamó Santiago. "No hay salida."

"¿No podemos salir de aquí, Santy?" preguntó Diana con temor.

"Debe de haber una forma. Si tan sólo hubiera un acceso… quizás por las ventanas de los salones-"

"¡Alto ahí!"

Ambos jóvenes voltearon a un lado, viendo como tres _Snake Soldiers_ emergían de un pasillo cercano, apuntándoles con sus armas. Iban a correr en dirección opuesta, cuando detrás de ellos apareció otro soldado, también apuntándoles con su _Staff Weapon_. Ambos jóvenes se pegaron a una de las paredes del pasillo, el chico estando frente a su compañera, inconcientemente queriendo protegerla de todo daño.

La situación era realmente desesperante. Sin poder hacer nada, los dos humanos tuvieron que rendirse… más no sabían si eso sería suficiente.

_

* * *

_

_-Planeta: Ashitera-_

El chico Kennosuke estaba siendo sujetado del cuello, siendo alzado por el _First Prime_ Karfun, ya cansado de que este escapara. El joven aspirante de samurai soltó el _Staff Weapon_ que portaba, que había sido cortado en dos por la mano desnuda del Karfun, demostrándole su poder.

"Muchacho… fuiste una verdadera molestia." Comentó el _First Prime_, sonriendo con malicia al ver los intentos del chico por soltarse. "Pero ya me cansé de este juego. Les demostraré a los habitantes de ese mundo que es inútil revelarse contra nosotros. ¡Tu muerte dolorosa será un ejemplo para todos los demás!"

El muchacho intentó soltarse, pero sus fuerzas estaban por agotarse, al igual que su oxigeno. Cada vez sus golpes eran más débiles, así como sus fuerzas, y sus pensamientos comenzaban a nublarse. Sabiendo que sería el fin, solo pudo pensar en una cosa.

'_Lo siento, Kanako… no pude… salvarte…'_ pensó, mientras que la imagen de otra mujer aparecía en su mente. _'Nadja…'_

_

* * *

_

_-Planeta: Shamuri-_

Yoh Asakura peleaba al mismo nivel contra el _First Prime_, sus armas chocando unas contra otras. Mientras, en otro lado del lugar, Horo Horo y Len estaban en el suelo, sus armas destruidas, ya no pudiendo pelear más.

"No puedo creer, que Yoh sea tan fuerte ahora." Comentó Horo Horo con cansancio. "Parece una persona diferente."

"¡Rayos!" exclamó Len con enfado. "¿De donde sacó tanta fuerza?"

"No lo sé, pero supongo que tiene que ver con esa enorme llave… rayos, ¡Quiero una!"

Len miró a su compañero con cierto repudio, pero sabía que él estaba en lo cierto; la llave que Yoh usaba como espada emitía una energía espiritual enorme, quizás tan grande como los _Great Spirits_. El pensar que su compañero estaba usando un arma tan poderosa hacía que sintiera algo de celos por él.

'_Pero, ¡¿Por qué un arma con una forma tan ridícula?'_ pensó Len, no agradándole la idea de usar una llave como espada.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _82-The Mako-Controlling Organization- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII)

* * *

_

_-Planeta: Shadow Realm-_

David, Duncan y Steve lanzaban hechizos poderosos contra el _First Prime_ con el que se enfrentaban, quien también usaba magia. Solo los hechizos de David podían hacerle algo, ya que él era un _N-Warrior_.

"Nuestros hechizos no pueden hacerle nada." Comentó Duncan a su discípulo Steve, ambos ya habían dejado de intentar luchar hace unos momentos al ver que su magia no era suficiente.

"¡Rayos!" exclamó Steve con enfado. "Si Kristal me viera, sería una burla."

"No tienes porqué sentirte así. Kristal es una _N-Warrior_, después de todo. Comparados con ella, somos simples hechiceros."

"Y creer que hace unos pocos meses teníamos el mismo nivel." dijo el joven hechicero con tristeza. "Lo malo de que, ahora que es más fuerte que yo, ya no podré tocar sus pechos como antes."

"¿Qué hay de Sapphire?"

"Sapphire es distinta… y los tiene más grandes que Kristal. Pero extraño la sensación de Kristal. Me da algo de nostalgia."

"¿Sientes nostalgia por tocar el busto de tu compañera? Tienes problemas, Steve."

"Lo sé…" dijo el joven hechicero, sonriendo un poco, mirando al cielo. "Y ella se ve bien con esa armadura."

Los dos hechiceros miraron al cielo, esperando poder ayudar de alguna forma.

* * *

_-Planeta: Nueria-_

En su mundo, el maestro Nube, Yukina, y los tres chicos humanos Hiroshi, Keiko y Miki, se hacían para atrás, ya que el _First Prime_ Atet los estaba presionando. El aire helado de Yukina, quien era una mujer de las nieves, no tenía el efecto deseado en el _First Prime_, que para él era como un aire frío, más no el congelado que lo dañaría.

Nube, por su parte, sus técnicas espirituales no funcionaban contra un ser viviente, en especial con alguien con poderes como los de él. La Mano de monstruo no estaba surtiendo efecto en absoluto… y sin ella, las posibilidades de que Nube pudiera responder a un ataque eran mínimas.

"¡Rayos!" exclamó Hiroshi con enfado. "¿Qué pasa, Nube?"

"Mis poderes no tienen efecto en él." Respondió el maestro con cierto enfado. "No es un espíritu, por lo que la mayoría de mis poderes no le afectan… y los que si pueden dañarlo no son suficientes." Comentó, mirando a la mujer a lado de él. "¿Qué dices, Yukina?"

"No tiene caso." Respondió ella. "Mi aire frío no sirve contra él."

"Si ni el frío sirve, entonces es alguien más allá de los humanos."

"¿Qué es lo que haremos, Nube?" preguntó Miki con temor.

"No se preocupen, no dejaré que les haga daño." Comentó, mirando al _First Prime_ que se acercaba a ellos. "¡Protegeré a mis queridos alumnos!"

* * *

_-Planeta: Shirok-_

En el mundo de Aome Higurashi, el _Vampiro_ Keifer se enfrentaba a otro _First Prime_, Brak-nu, otro guerrero con similar nombre a otro _First Prime_. Si bien el _Vampiro_ era poderoso, sus poderes no eran suficientes, y rápidamente estaba siendo abatido por el enemigo. Ambos terminaron en un bloqueo de armas, Keifer usando una gran cantidad de fuerza para no ser superado, mientras que Brak-nu parecía no emplear mucha.

"Es una lástima que así termine el combate." Comentó el _Egypteran_ con malicia.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" preguntó Keifer con enfado. "¡Esta pelea aún no termina!"

"Corrección; ¡Ya terminó!"

Entonces, la katana del _First Prime_ comenzó a vibrar casi imperceptiblemente… y con esta vibración, la katana logró cortar el metal de la espada de Keifer como si fuera de papel… y dejarle una herida profunda en el cuerpo del _Vampiro_.

"¿Que?" se preguntó Keifer, sintiendo la profunda herida en su pecho, antes de saltar hacia atrás.

"Oh, interesante." Comentó el _First Prime_. "Herido, pero aún te puedes mover. Veamos si puedes continuar así…"

Brak-nu se acercó hacia Keifer con algo de lentitud, mientras que el _Vampiro_ se colocaba en guardia, sujetándose la herida con una mano. Herido, y con su poderosa espada rompiéndose bajo la katana del guerrero de _Anubis_, ahora él estaba a merced del invasor.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _167-Fight 2-FFIV- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IV)_

_-Planeta: Ninten-_

En el mundo de Mario, los hermanos Mario, Geno, Link, Sonic y Shadow, encaraban a los _First Prime_s Nefaria y Montu, y si bien parecían que los héroes daban pelea, los _First Prime_s eran mucho para ellos.

"Mama mía…" expresó el fontanero rojo, saliendo de los escombros de una choza de madera destruida por un ataque de los enemigos. "Son tan fuertes…"

Mario miró a su alrededor, viendo que sus demás compañeros estaban también derrotados de alguna manera. Decidido a no perder, comenzó a ponerse de pie, sabiendo que probablemente fuera la última vez.

* * *

_-Planeta: Netterra-_

"_¡PROGRAM ADVANCE!¡DREAM SWORD!_"

El joven Netto Hikari, usando la _Cross Fusion _con Rockman, su _Net Navi_, liberó un poderoso ataque especial de los _Net Navis_, uno que solo unos pocos en ese planeta podían usar… y uno que la _First Prime_ logró evitar con facilidad, siendo ella más rápida que el ataque.

"¡Rayos!" exclamó Netto, respirando con dificultad. "Es muy rápida."

"Ríndete, chico." Expresó ella con cierta malicia. "Tus amigos ya no te ayudarán."

Netto miró a su derecha, viendo que Enzan y Raika estaban en el suelo, desmayados, habiendo perdido la _Cross Fusion_ con sus respectivos Navis, dejándolo a él solo para pelear… y claro, estaba perdiendo.

* * *

_-Planeta: Witchera-_

"_¡KAZE NO KIZU!_"

"_¡RAGNAROK!_"

Los ataques de Inuyasha e Isaac viajaron velozmente contra el _First Prime_ con el que estaban peleando, pero este los evitó con facilidad y respondió con sus propios ataques, mandando a ambos guerreros al suelo, junto con sus demás compañeros.

"¡No podemos ni tocarlo!" exclamó Roll con enfado, poniéndose de pie lentamente.

"Si esto sigue así, nos hará pedazos." Dijo Jenna, también levantándose del suelo.

"Ni mi agujero negro puede absorberlo." Expresó Miroku. "Es muy rápido y puede evitarlo."

"¡Maldición!" exclamó Inuyasha con enfado. "¡Debemos vencer a este sujeto!"

"Y lo haremos… si trabajamos juntos." Dijo Isaac. "¡Vamos!"

A pesar de superarlos numéricamente, los héroes no podían tocar al _First Prime_, quien era mucho más fuerte que ellos en todos los aspectos. Necesitaban un milagro para lograr vencerlo…

* * *

En todos los mundos del _Nintenverse_ donde se estaban llevando a cabo combates, la situación era crítica… a menos que ocurriera un milagro, pronto ellos podrían sucumbir.

* * *

Hikaru Ichijo, luego de haber sobrevivido al choque de su avión, corría por los pasillos de la enorme nave insignia de la flota de _Anubis_, la nave que era de un tamaño superior a los demás _Ha'taks_ y que era única en su tipo, algo así como el _Nova_ era la nave insignia de la flota de _Novaterra_ a la que él pertenecía. El joven soldado corría por los pasillos, escondiéndose de vez en cuando, cuando veía que había enemigos cerca. Tenía suerte que la armadura que portaba, misma que todos los soldados de _Novaterra_ llevaban, aún estuviera activa, ya que le daba información del lugar y posición de los enemigos cerca de él. Con esta información, el joven continuó su camino, buscando el generador principal o el puente de mando para así deshabilitar la nave… o, como otra idea, encontrar el hangar donde hubiera _Death Gliders_, robar uno y atacar a los generadores desde el exterior de la nave, pero dentro del escudo, para dejarla inactiva.

Continuó corriendo, hasta que llegó a un lugar bastante extraño de encontrar en una nave de batalla; una especie de coliseo, mientras él entraba por donde se supone entraban los luchadores, estando ahora en el centro de la arena.

Admiró el lugar por un momento, pero luego recordó su misión, y las vidas que se estaban perdiendo en el exterior cuando la nave se sacudió con algo de violencia. Al recordarlo, decidió continuar su camino… pero, apenas dio un paso hacia delante…

"¡Alto ahí!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _187-In the ashes- _(**Soundtrack: **_Tales of Symphonia)_

Hikaru se detuvo de golpe, sujetando su rifle de asalto con ambas manos y mirando hacia todos lados, apuntando en dirección a donde él creía que venía la voz.

"Vaya, vaya, no creí que un enemigo pudiera entrar a esta nave… debo decir que estoy sorprendido."

El soldado volteó a un lado, mirando como una figura descendía de los escalones del coliseo, desde el área de los espectadores. Era un sujeto de armadura gris, como la de los _Snake Soldiers_, pero más detallada, y con una capa negra en su espalda, ondeando dramáticamente con cada paso que él daba. Sin perder el tiempo, Hikaru le apuntó con su arma, sabiendo por la armadura que portaba que era un enemigo.

"¡No te muevas!" exclamó el _Novaterran_. "No quiero tener que dispararte."

"Oh, vaya, eres más agresivo que la última vez que nos vimos." Comentó el sujeto, quien, a pesar de tener apariencia humana, tenía una piel color morado y cabello azul corto. "Pero, claro que eso debe ser normal… ¿No crees, _Micron_?"

"¿Qué dijiste?¿_Micron_?" cuestionó el joven con confusión.

"Oh, si, es cierto, ya no puedo usar esa denominación a los de tu especie, puesto que yo soy igual ahora… aunque, claro, muy superior a los de antes. ¿No lo crees así, Hikaru Ichijo?"

"¿Que?" preguntó el joven, más confundido por ver que ese sujeto lo reconocía. "¿C-Como sabes mi nombre?"

"¿Realmente no lo recuerdas? He, que lástima, muchacho. A diferencia de ti, yo si lo recuerdo." Expresó el alienígena, mirando al joven con malicia. "¡Escúchame, Ichijo!¡Soy el nuevo _First Prime_ del _Pharaohn_ Raviel, y en mi vida pasada fui uno de los comandantes del poderoso imperio _Zentradi_; Quamzin Kravshera!"

"¿Quamzin?" cuestionó el joven, sabiendo lo que era un _First Prime_… entonces, cuando repasó el nombre de su enemigo, y de ese supuesto imperio, sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza. "¿Que?"

"¿Lo recuerdas?¿Al menos un poco?" preguntó el _First Prime_, viendo como el joven luchaba el dolor de cabeza. "Supongo que no… entonces, te lo diré; tu y yo vivimos hace miles de años, en una vida anterior, y hemos reencarnado en esta época para continuar con nuestras existencias. Yo si recuerdo mi vida pasada, pero veo que tu no."

"¿Vida pasada?¿Quieres que acepte algo así?"

"Me da igual… porque en este momento, te mataré,"

"¡No lo creo!" exclamó Hikaru, soltando un fuerte grito mientras accionaba su arma.

Los disparos láser, como ráfagas de ametralladora, salieron del arma del _Novaterran_ hacia Quamzin, pero este sólo sonrió. De pronto, los disparos atravesaron el cuerpo del enemigo… o su silueta, más bien. Una imagen aparecía y desaparecía, acercándose cada vez más hacia Hikaru, quien seguía disparando. Entonces, Quamzin apareció justo frente a Hikaru, usando su mano izquierda para hacer a un lado el arma del soldado, mientras le sonreía de forma arrogante.

"¿Qué-?"

El _First Prime_ hizo hacia atrás su puño derecho, antes de golpear con fuerza al joven en el estómago, mandándolo velozmente hacia una de las paredes de la arena, chocando con fuerza contra ella. Al chocar, Hikaru soltó su arma, su casco desprendiéndose de su cabeza, mientras los ojos del joven se ponían blancos por el dolor, antes de caer de frente en el suelo. El soldado de _Novaterra_ comenzó a toser mucho, a ves escupiendo sangre, intentando ponerse de pie, pero sin éxito. Ese golpe lo había dejado en muy mal estado.

"Eres muy débil." Expresó Quamzin, caminando hacia Hikaru. "¿O es que yo soy más fuerte de lo que era en mi vida pasada? Si, puedo sentirlo, el poder de un _First Prime_ hace ver la fuerza natural de un Zentradi como la fuerza de un bebe." Comentó, agachándose para sujetar a Hikaru del cuello y levantándolo del suelo, y gracias a que él era bastante alto, son esforzarse podía hacer que Hikaru no pudiera tocar el piso con sus pies. "Y ahora, te mostraré esa fuerza."

Hikaru intentó soltarse, dándole golpes y patadas al _First Prime_, quien sólo reía al ver los intentos que hacía por liberarse. Un _Novaterran_ _Soldier_ estaba entrenado para cualquier tipo de combate, ya sea cuerpo a cuerpo o a distancia, y sus fuerzas eran muy superiores a las de un humano normal, quizás pudiendo pelear a la par contra un _Snake Soldier_. Pero, contra la fuerza de un _First Prime_, no podía hacer nada… y si no se soltaba pronto, moriría…

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _189-Jupiter Lighthouse- _(**Soundtrack: **_Golden Sun)_

Alan, X y Ash continuaban corriendo por el camino, esperando poder salir pronto de la burbuja que controlaba el espacio y el tiempo… y que pocos segundos después, su deseo se cumplió. Frente a ellos, estaba el enorme pilar, _Obelisk of Arket_.

"Este es." Comentó Alan, admirando el enorme obelisco que se perdía hasta el cielo. El joven miró el obelisco por un rato, antes de voltear a ver a su compañero X. "¿Qué piensas?"

"Es muy alto." Respondió el _Hunter_, alzando la mirada. "La punta está en una dimensión distinta… y parece que sujeta algo en su cima."

"¿Sabes que es?"

"Creo que si… está energía… ¡No puede ser!"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Si detecto bien, esta energía es del _Kingdom Hearts_ de esta galaxia"

"¿El _Kingdom Hearts_ está aquí, en este mundo?" cuestionó Ash, mirando a sus compañeros con confusión. "¿No sería fácil de robarlo?"

"Por eso está en esa extraña dimensión." Respondió X seriamente. "Ahí no podrán conseguirlo. Es algo así como la barrera que rodea el del _Nintenverse_."

"Entiendo." Dijo Alan. "¿Ves alguna entrada?"

"Ni una, como si no hubiera sido construida con una. Quizás _Anubis_ la escondió con su poder o es parte del pilar mismo el sellar su entrada a cualquier invasor."

"Tiene sentido. Qué hay de _Mokona_ y las _Keyblades_. ¿Puedes verlas?"

X volvió a mirar al pilar, usando sus avanzados sistemas para ver através de el… o al menos para detectar las presencias.

"Puedo verlas; _Mokona_ y las _Keyblades_ aún están bien, aunque muy débiles por que al parece sus energías están siendo absorbidas por el _Kingdom Hearts_." Respondió el _Hunter_. De pronto, sus sistemas detectaron algo más. "Esperen, hay algo aparte de ellos…" expresó, analizando los datos con más detenimiento, sorprendiéndose con los resultados. "¡Imposible!"

"¿Qué vez, X?" cuestionó Alan con curiosidad.

"¡_Mokona_ y las _Keyblades_ no son los únicos ahí!" exclamó con asombro. "¡Hay otras tres presencias adentro!"

"¡¿Qué dices?" exclamó Ash, sorprendiéndose por lo que decía su compañero. "¿Hay más _Guardianes_ ahí dentro?¿Quiénes serán?"

"Una debe ser _Athena_, ya que fue capturada por _Anubis_ hace unas horas. Pero los otros dos…"

"¿Son otros _Guardianes_?"

"Deben de ser."

"Entonces debemos liberarlos." Comentó Alan, mirando hacia el frente.

"¿Y si son _Guardianes_ malos?" preguntó el _Pokemon Trainer_.

"No tenemos opción." Respondió X. "Si no sacamos a _Mokona_, _Athena_ y las _Keyblades_, entonces _Anubis_ ganará, y no podemos permitirlo. Es un riesgo que tenemos que correr."

"¡Entonces, destruyamos la torre!" exclamó Alan, elevando su aura al máximo. "_¡SHINKOU HADOUKEN!_"

"¡De acuerdo!_¡SIEGE THUNDER!_"

"_¡CHARGED X-BUSTER!_"

Los tres ataques viajaron velozmente hacia el pilar, impactando en una de sus paredes. Al inicio, parecía que los ataques estaban haciendo efecto… pero luego de unos segundos, estos regresaron en contra de los jóvenes guerreros, impactándolos de lleno y mandándolos hacia atrás.

"¡Rayos!" exclamó Ash, adolorido. "Es como el aura de _Anubis_; si lo atacamos, se nos regresará."

"No podemos darnos por vencidos." Expresó Alan, poniéndose de pie. "Intentemos el _Nova_."

"Es lo que estaba pensando." Comentó X, ya de pie. "Ash, ¿Puedes hacer el _Nova_?"

"Eso creo." Respondió el _Pokemon Trainer_. "Cuando me puse la armadura de _Cancer_, pude verla vagamente en mi cabeza. Pero ahora lo veo más claro."

"¡Entonces, intentémoslo!" gritó Alan, caminando hacia el frente, reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía en su puño derecho. "¡Por nuestros mundos!"

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _049-Victory Must Be Grasped- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack G.U.)_

Mientras tanto, el combate entre los diez _Golden_ _N-Warriors_ y _Anubis_ no iba muy bien que digamos… de hecho, era una masacre total. Cada uno de los diez guerreros atacaban con sus mejores técnicas, intentaban sus mejores trucos y ponían todo su corazón en el combate. Pero, aún con todos sus deseos, la voluntad de _Anubis_ era mucho para ellos… incluso con sus nueva técnicas.

"_¡NOVA!_" exclamó Zero, dando un corte con su _Keyblade_, lanzando una onda de corte con forma de luna creciente hacia Exus, quien sólo levantó su brazo derecho y detuvo el ataque.

"Veo que ahora todos pueden usar esa técnica." Expresó Exus. "Pero ni esa técnica los salvará. ¡Dense por vencidos!"

"¡Aún no!" exclamó Mimi, apareciendo justo frente a Exus, agachada y con su puño derecho rodeado de energía. "_¡NOVA!_"

Dando un golpe vertical como un _Shoryuken_, Mimi liberó el poder de su propia versión de _Nova_ en la barbilla de Exus. Sin embargo, como en veces anteriores, el ataque regresó hacia ella, mandándola a volar de nuevo, cayendo al suelo pesadamente. Los demás _N-Warriors_ se lanzaron al ataque, queriendo de una vez acabar con Exus, mientras él los esperaba. Kristal miró a sus compañeros lanzarse al ataque, esperando que sus otros compañeros ya hayan logrado su objetivo.

'_Alan-kun, ¿Por qué te tardas tanto?'_ pensó ella, antes de lanzarse al combate con sus compañeros. _'Confío en ustedes.'

* * *

_

"_¡FINAL STRIKE RAID!_"

Las _Keyblades_ de _Escorpio_, _Cancer_ y _Sagittarius_, volaron velozmente hacia el pilar, girando rápidamente como si fueran boomerang, rodeados de una energía dorada. Las tres llaves impactaron contra el pilar, creando una gran explosión de luz, mientras los tres guerreros seguían elevando sus auras con la esperanza de poder romper esa barrera. Pero, como en anteriores ocasiones, las llaves regresaron contra los _N-Warriors_, impactando de lleno en ellos, cayendo de espaldas pesadamente mientras que sus armas, algo dañadas y con fisuras corriendo por su superficie, caían clavadas a lado de ellos.

"Es inútil." Dijo X. "Ni todo nuestro poder puede romper este pilar."

"¿Acaso no podemos hacer nada para destruirlo?" cuestionó Ash. "Si tan solo estuviéramos los trece aquí…"

"No podemos perder las esperanzas." Dijo Alan, poniéndose de pie. "Tenemos que destruir el pilar… y lo haré yo."

"¿Cómo lo harás?" preguntó Ash, curioso del plan de su compañero.

"Simple." Respondió Alan. "¡Ash, X!¡Necesito que me den su fuerza, para poder entrar al _Obelisk of Arket_!"

"¿Cómo lo harás? Ni con las armaduras doradas podemos atravesarlo." Cuestionó X.

"Simple… ¡Haré un Seiya!"

Ash y X se le quedaron mirando de forma extraña, como si hubiera dicho algo que no tenía sentido. ¿A que se refería con hacer un Seiya? Pero, de pronto, X lo descubrió, abriendo sus ojos enormemente.

"No…"

"Así es." Respondió Alan, viendo que el _Hunter_ lo había descubierto… y que Ash seguía confundido. "Ash, X, necesito que me impulsen con sus _Novas_ para poder lanzarme contra el pilar. Seguro que con la fuerza combinada de los tres podremos vencerlo."

"¡¿Que?" cuestionó el _Pokemon Trainer_, ya descubriendo el plan de su compañero. "¿Estás loco?¡Si ni los tres pudimos hacerle algo con nuestros _Novas_!¿Crees que impulsándote a ti con los nuestros podrás romper el pilar?"

"Oye, funcionó en la serie. Supongo que podría funcionar aquí. Además, ¿Tienen otra idea?"

"No…"

"Entonces…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _210-Light and Dark - _(**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds)_

De pronto, una explosión detrás de ellos llamó su atención. Al mirar hacia atrás, pudieron ver que dos figuras volaban por la explosión y caían pesadamente de espaldas a pocos metros de ellos. Se trataban de Kristal y Mimi, quienes habían sido lanzadas hasta ese lugar por la explosión.

"¡Kristal!" exclamó Alan al ver a su novia caer con fuerza.

"Alan-kun, ¿No has podido rescatar a _Mokona_ y a las _Keyblades_?" preguntó ella, sintiendo algo de dolor al intentar ponerse de pie.

"No, pero tengo una idea… aunque es arriesgada."

"Hazlo rápido, porque no creo que podamos contener a Exus más tiempo. Ahora si está enojado."

Alan miró hacia delante, viendo como los demás _N-Warriors_ eran lanzados en todas direcciones por el poder de Exus. Ni el poder de los trece era suficiente como para vencerlo… realmente, era un dios.

"¡Desaparezcan!" exclamó Exus, alzando su báculo hacia el frente, apuntando a Alan y compañía mientras reunía su poder. Pero eso fue, claro, antes de que alguien lo sujetara por detrás. "¿Que?"

"¡Vamos, háganlo!" exclamó Zero, siendo él el que sujetaba a _Anubis_, aún cuando el aura de este lo podía quemar vivo.

"¡Zero!¿Que haces?" preguntó X.

"¡No pierdas tiempo, X!¡Destruye el pilar de una vez!"

"¡D-de acuerdo!"

"¡X, Ash!" exclamó Alan, mirando al pilar. "¡Hagámoslo!"

"Esto se parece mucho a _Saint Seiya_." Comentó X con cierta ironía, mientras elevaba su aura. "¡Suerte, Alan!"

"¡Vuela!" exclamó Ash, reuniendo energía en ambas manos.

"¡Aquí vamos!" gritó el joven de Escorpio, saltando hacia el frente con todas sus fuerzas, preparándose para lo que venía.

Ash y X reunieron energías de sus propios _Nova Crystals_, mirando a su compañero quien ya había saltado para recibirlos. Era ahora o nunca, la última oportunidad.

"_¡NOVA!_"

Ambos cilindros de energía dorada emergieron de las manos de X y Ash, viajando velozmente hacia Alan, quien ya los estaba esperando. Los ataques se unieron en uno solo, formando una especie de cometa, mismo que Alan usó para impulsarse hacia el obelisco, esperando que la fuerza y el impulso sean suficientes como para romperlo.

Claro, Exus no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

"¡No me estorbes!" exclamó el _Guardián_, elevando su aura considerablemente.

"¿Qué?" cuestionó Zero, sintiendo como su piel se quemaba por el aura de _Anubis_. Al final, la presencia del _Guardián_ fue suficiente como para lanzarlo por los aires, cayendo pesadamente detrás de él.

"¡No permitiré que destruyan el obelisco!" exclamó Exus, reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía en su báculo y apuntándola hacia Alan, quien estaba en pleno vuelo. "¡Desaparece!"

Kristal vio que Exus estaba por atacar a Alan. Con esa energía, sería capaz de evitar que él cumpliera su objetivo de impactar el pilar. No podía permitirlo.

"_¡TELEPORT!_" exclamó ella, su cuerpo volviéndose luz y desapareciendo del lugar.

El ataque de Exus, una enorme esfera de energía oscura, viajó rápidamente hacia Alan, en curso de colisión con el joven. Si él era impactado por este ataque, seguramente lo lastimaría. Él miró hacia atrás, viendo como el ataque se acercaba, pero no podía hacer nada; tenía que concentrar todas sus energías en destruir el pilar… de lo contrario, todo estaría perdido.

El ataque estaba a pocos metros de él, no había forma de evitarlo… pero no tenía que hacerlo.

"¡Alan-kun!" exclamó Kristal, apareciendo detrás de él, justo en el camino entre él y el ataque.

Para Alan, esto fue como en cámara lenta, ver como el ataque impactaba en el cuerpo de su novia, la energía de esta causando estragos en su cuerpo y, si bien el aura dorada que la rodeaba la protegía, no parecía funcionar bien con el ataque de _Anubis_.

De pronto, la esfera oscura engulló a la hechicera y, después de eso, estalló, causando un gran daño en el cuerpo de la joven. Para sorpresa de todos los _N-Warriors_… la armadura dorada de _Acuarius_ fue destruida; el casco, ambas hombreras y protectores de brazo estallaron en pedazos, mientras que el resto de la armadura terminó agrietada, casi al punto de que cualquier cosa la haría estallar en pedazos como un cristal.

"¡¿Que?" cuestionó Exus con sorpresa, viendo como Kristal usaba su cuerpo para proteger al joven de su técnica.

Todos los _N-Warriors_ miraron a la hechicera, quien comenzaba a caer luego de haber bloqueado el ataque con su cuerpo. Al ver esto, Alan abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

"¡Kristal!" exclamó él, viendo como su novia caía al suelo, mientras ella lo miraba con cansancio.

"Ve, Alan-kun…" expresó ella en su mente, él entendiendo lo que debía hacer.

'_¡Tu sacrificio no será en vano!'_ pensó el joven, acercándose al pilar, reuniendo toda su energía en su puño derecho. "¡Este es el momento!¡Estalla en pedazos, _Obelisk of Arket_!"

Y, con esto, Alan golpeó el pilar, creando una explosión de luz que iluminó todo el planeta entero, bañando a todos los presentes en esa intensa luz. Cuando la luz comenzó a desvanecerse, el resultado del ataque se reveló, algo que sorprendió a todos por igual… en especial a Alan.

_**-Fin de la música de fondo-**_

"¿Qué-?" cuestionó el joven, viendo que su puño derecho, presionado contra el muro, no parecía haber hecho mucho, salvo una pequeña grieta en la pared. Entonces, todo el brazo derecho de la armadura de Escorpio comenzó a agrietarse, antes de estallar en pedazos, dejando ver el brazo del joven. "No puede ser…"

Todos los _N-Warriors_, así como los habitantes del _Nintenverse_ que veían todo por el poder de _Anubis_, miraron este evento con asombro, temor y desesperanza, especialmente cuando Alan comenzó a caer hacia atrás, ya sin fuerzas para hacer algo más. Claro, Exus comenzó a reír, mientras Alan, en cuyo rostro se veía la resignación total, comenzaba a caer.

"¡Eso se lo merecen por creer que pueden derrotar a un dios!" exclamó Exus con alegría. "¡Ustedes no podrán nunca detener mis ambiciones!¡Esta guerra es mía!¡En pocos segundos absorberé la energía de los _Guardianes_ dentro del pilar y me convertiré en el _Guardián_ más poderoso de esta zona del universo!¡Los mundos humanos del _Nintenverse_ son míos!"

Todos en el _Nintenverse_ se vieron desmotivados, sabiendo que había llegado el fin. Aún si ganaran la guerra en el _Nintenverse_, el hecho de que los _N-Warriors_ perdieran en la galaxia _Duat_ significaba que _Anubis_ regresaría con más fuerza y los atacaría sin piedad. Todo estaba perdido.

"¿Eso crees?" preguntó Alan mientras caía, sonriendo.

"¿Que?" cuestionó Exus con confusión al ver al joven bastante seguro de si mismo.

"¡Esto aún no termina!¡Ahora, X!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _211-Gods' Dusk- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya)_

Fue en ese momento en el que el _Guardián_ _Anubis_ se dio cuenta de que X estaba frente a todos los _N-Warriors_, reuniendo energías que estos le estaban dando… reuniéndolas todas en la flecha dorada que tenía frente a él, usando un arco para apuntar al pilar… hacia la grieta que Alan provocó.

"¡NO!" exclamó Exus, sabiendo que era lo que iba a pasar… pero ya tarde.

"¡Vuela, flecha dorada!"

Con esto dicho, el _Hunter_ liberó la flecha, viajando como cometa a la velocidad de la luz hacia la grieta que Alan creó en el pilar. La flecha dorada, con la energía de todos los _Golden_ _N-Warriors_, incluyendo a una herida Kristal y a Alan, se clavó en la grieta del pilar, antes de que Exus pudiera responder, introduciéndose en esta.

"No puede ser." Expresó Exus con asombro. "Han atravesado el _Obelisk of Arket_."

Al inicio, parecía que no iba ocurrir algo, puesto que pasaron los segundos y no ocurrió nada. Pero, de pronto, el suelo comenzó a temblar violentamente, haciendo que todos los presentes, a excepción de Exus, tuvieran que _Balance_arse como pudieran. Fue en ese momento en el que, del punto donde la flecha dorada se había clavado, varias grietas comenzaron a aparecer, cubriendo una amplia zona del pilar.

Exus sabía lo que pasaría después; el _Obelisk of Arket_ estaba sosteniendo el _Kingdom Hearts_ de esta galaxia en una dimensión distinta para evitar que fuera robado. Pero, al ser el pilar tan alto, su propio peso sería capaz de colapsarlo si en algún momento fuera dañado.

…y ese momento llegó.

Las fisuras comenzar a hacerse más y más grandes, rodeando todo el pilar, antes de que enormes trozos de piedra comenzaran separarse de este. Los cielos, ya oscuros por la misma atmosfera del planeta, comenzaron a volverse turbulentos, relámpagos danzando entre las nubes oscuras, como si el planeta entero estuviera sintiendo la destrucción del pilar, que en ese momento estaba empezando a caer de lado, aplastando y destruyendo grandes partes de la Necrópolis de _Anubis_, matando a millones de sus habitantes.

Entonces, el _Kingdom Hearts_ de la galaxia _Duat_ apareció, cayendo lentamente, emergiendo de la dimensión donde estaba, antes de impactar contra la base del pilar, una pequeña sección de al menos unos cien metros de alto que no se derrumbó y que ahora se había vuelto en nuevo soporte del corazón de la galaxia… aunque, claro, no sería tan efectivo.

Exus miró los restos del pilar, viendo como este, así como su plan, se derrumbaban frente a sus ojos. Pasó algunos minutos así, antes de notar que, de entre los escombros, una persona caminaba de regreso… y se enojó aún más al ver quien era.

Todos los _N-Warriors_ vieron como Alan caminaba de regreso hacia donde estaban sus compañeros, X y Ash mirándolo con alegría, puesto que su plan había funcionado.

"Lo logramos." Expresó con algo de cansancio, sujetándose su brazo derecho.

"¡Al fin logramos destruir el obelisco!" exclamó Ash con alegría, antes de voltear a ver a su compañero X. "Creí que esa armadura no tenía arco y flecha, como no la usaste en el combate contra _Morganna_."

"Al parecer, se activó con mi incremento de aura." Respondió X. "Quizás, cuando mi aura llegó a un nivel en especial, la armadura me permitió usar el arco y flecha como arma."

"Bueno, eso no importa… ¡Derrotamos a Exus!"

"Es muy pronto para cantar victoria…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _207-What Can You See In Their Eyes- _(**Soundtrack: **_Bleach; Fade to Black)_

Los tres _Golden_ _N-Warriors_ que quedaban de pie miraron hacia atrás, viendo como Exus, cuya aura estaba por encima de lo antes sentido, miraba a los héroes con gran furia.

"Esta vez si se sobrepasaron." Expresó Exus, elevando su aura aún más grande que antes, cubriendo con facilidad el universo entero, haciendo que los _Guardianes_ de otras galaxias se enteraran de su furia. "Ustedes nunca desistieron, nunca desearon rendirse, creyendo que me ganarían… pues bien, lo han logrado. ¡Han despertado al verdadero _Guardián_ que hay dentro de mi!"

El aura que Exus emanaba era suficiente como para hacer temblar a los jóvenes guerreros. La presión del aura de Exus estaba desquebrajando el lugar; las rocas, el metal, las construcciones. Todo lo que hubiera en ese lugar estaba siendo destruido, incluso la ciudad capital de la galaxia, cuyos edificios cedían ante la presión. Alan, X y Ash sintieron que sus cuerpos se hacían pedazos con solo esta presencia… misma que seguía creciendo con cada segundo. Tenían que hacer algo.

"¡X!" exclamó Alan, llamando la atención de su compañero, quien rápidamente entendió lo que él tenía en mente.

El _Hunter_ invocó una nueva flecha dorada en su brazo derecho, reuniendo energías en esta, así como parte de la energía de sus compañeros, antes de lanzársela a Exus. La flecha voló velozmente, dirigiéndose hacia el corazón del _Guardián_… pero, al impactar con su aura, esta se desintegró en varios destellos, inofensivos para él.

"¡¿Que?" cuestionó X con asombro, un sentimiento que Alan y Ash compartían. "¿Mi flecha dorada no surtió efecto?"

"Ustedes destruyeron mis planes." Comentó el _Guardián_, su odio era tan grande que podía cubrir el infinito. "Pensar que ustedes, simples mortales, lograron hacer un milagro y burlarse de mi… ¡No se los perdonaré!"

Exus lanzó una onda de energía hacia los tres _N-Warriors_, siendo golpeados con fuerza por este ataque, que era muy superior a cualquiera que hubieran recibido antes… ¿La prueba de esto? Las armaduras que ellos portaban fueron dañadas de gravedad; los tres perdieron sus cascos, Alan la hombrera derecha, Ash las dos, y X la hombrera izquierda y sus alas doradas. Los tres jóvenes cayeron al suelo con fuerza, ya no teniendo las energías para levantarse de nuevo.

"¡Pagarán por lo que han hecho!" exclamó Exus con furia. "¡La muerte será poco comparado con lo que les haré a todos ustedes!"

"¡No lo permitiremos!" exclamó Haru, mientras él y los restantes nueve _Golden_ _N-Warriors_ se ponían de pie.

"¿Siguen creyendo que pueden desafiarme?¡No me subestimen!"

Exus alzó su mano derecha hacia arriba, reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía oscura en ella, antes de hacerla estallar. La onda de energía liberada en todas direcciones como rayos de luz impactó en los guerreros, sintiendo la intensidad del ataque casi de inmediato. Para asombro de ellos, el ataque fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para dañar sus armaduras de gravedad, mientras ellos eran lanzados por los aires por esta; cada uno de ellos perdió el casco, ambas hombreras y algunos las partes de los brazos, mientras el resto del metal dorado de sus trajes terminaron gravemente dañados. Los nueve guerreros cayeron al suelo, cada uno ya sin fuerzas para poder luchar.

"Estúpidos humanos." Expresó Exus, caminando hacia el frente. "Ustedes no pueden hacer nada, sin la ayuda de un dios."

"¡Entonces tendré que ponerme de pie!"

Exus, así como todos los presentes, alzaron la vista hacia el frente, viendo que Alan se ponía de pie con dificultad, el movimiento hacía que su dañada armadura dorada crujiera.

"A-Alan-kun…" dijo Kristal débilmente, sintiendo temor al saber que, con un ataque más, Exus podría matarlo de verdad.

"¿Nunca te rindes, Alan?" cuestionó el hechicero oscuro, viendo al joven quien tenía la mirada baja, sus ojos siendo cubiertos por su cabello. "¿Cuántas veces debo recordarte que tus poderes no son suficientes? … He cambiado de opinión: tú ya no me sirves, ya que fue tu deseo de ganar el que destruyó mis planes. Antes de que aparezcan _Mokona_ o algún otro _Guardián_, acabaré contigo de una vez."

Exus comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de energía en sus brazos, formando una esfera oscura en su puño derecho, para temor de todos, quienes vieron que se trataba de una especie de flama oscura, con la capacidad de quemar todo lo que toque.

"¡Desaparece, Alan!"

"¡Alan-kun!"

Exus liberó de su mano el ataque que estaba reuniendo, viajando a una velocidad superior a la de la luz. Todos podían ver el ataque, a pesar de no tener ya mucha energía, y veían como se acercaba a su compañero. Con su armadura dorada rota, era probable que no pudiera resistirlo, y todos pensaron lo peor.

Pero, para sorpresa de todos, Alan se movió rápidamente y, de un manotazo rodeado de energía roja, disipó el ataque de Exus, las flamas no haciéndole daño a su cuerpo.

"¡¿Que?" cuestionó el hechicero oscuro con asombro al ver lo que había pasado.

"Debería saberlo, _Anubis_." Dijo Alan, aún con sus ojos cubiertos, invocando algo en su mano derecha. "Un ataque como ese…" expresó, alzando la mirada, revelando sus ojos… color rojo. "… no sirve contra un _Guardián_."

"No… no, no puedes despertar." Dijo Exus, abriendo sus ojos enormemente. "_Guardián_ _Chaos_."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _212-Chaos -Last Battle 1- pt1- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dissidia Final Fantasy)_

La energía que 'Alan' tenía en su mano derecha se formó por completo, revelando que era la _Chaos_ _Keyblade_, de nuevo en las manos de su portador. Un destello dorado iluminó al joven por unos pocos segundos, antes de desvanecerse y, cuando lo hizo, la armadura de _Escorpio_ había desaparecido de su cuerpo, la _Keyblade_ clavándose en el piso a lado de él, dejándolo de nueva cuenta con sus ropas normales.

"¿Por qué no puedo despertar, _Anubis_?" cuestionó 'Alan', mirando al _Guardián_ con cierta indiferencia y enfado. "Al amenazar a mi vasija, es obvio que despertaré a defenderla." Comentó, mirando su puño izquierdo, abriendo y cerrando su mano. "Esta vez me tocó alguien de la _Vía Láctea_, y la esencia y cuerpo de los habitantes de ese lugar son algo… interesantes. Debo agradecerte, ya que esta vasija es un poco más… acorde a mis preferencias."

Los once _N-Warriors_ miraron al joven quien estaba encarando a Exus. Kristal lo veía con confusión; ella podía sentir que él ya no era el Alan-kun que ella amaba… pero por alguna razón, sentía que podía confiar en él. Entonces, sintió la mirada de quien quiera estuviera en el cuerpo de Alan, viéndola con intensidad.

"Y veo que la vasija de _Balance_ es bastante hermosa y desarrollada, como ella suele preferir." Dijo la entidad dentro de Alan. "Y, claro, como a mi me gusta, así como a mi propia vasija."

"No haz cambiado, _Guardián_ _Chaos_." Dijo Exus con seriedad y enfado. "Veo que sigues siendo el mismo de hace miles de años, tu actitud nunca ha cambiado."

"Puedo decir lo mismo de ti, _Anubis_." Expresó Alan, cruzándose de brazos. "Sigues con tus planes a largo plazo, que duran hasta milenios el planificar, usando a diferentes especies de varias galaxias y distintos eventos en otros reinos, todo para cumplir tu objetivo… y como siempre, cuando intentas aplicarlos a mi, nunca resultan." Comentó, mirando a los once _N-Warriors_ que estaban en el suelo. "Como siempre, mis guerreros más leales han hecho hasta lo imposible por destruir tus planes, aún a costa de sus vidas. No se preocupen, mis guerreros, esta vez me encargaré de todo."

"¿Podrás hacerlo, _Chaos_? He drenado la mayoría de tus poderes. Ni siquiera has liberado el máximo poder que tienes."

"¿Oh?¿Tu crees?"

De pronto, la tierra comenzó a temblar, sacudiendo todo el planeta con la energía que se estaba liberando. En el centro del planeta, todos sentían la energía que Alan, ahora _Chaos_, estaba liberando. Sin embargo, los _N-Warriors_, a pesar de ser una energía agresiva, se sentían cómodos con ella, ya que era la energía de su _Guardián_, a quien ellos habían jurado proteger… o al menos los _Nova Crystals_ dentro de ellos. La energía que liberaba Alan/_Chaos_ movía su cabello con fuerza, mientras este comenzó a cambiar de color a rojo como sus ojos, mientras un símbolo, parecido a un sol, aparecía en su frente.

"No te preocupes por mi poder, _Anubis_; estoy más que preparado." Comentó Alan, sonriendo con malicia. "Si no lograste drenar toda mi energía, la recuperaré enseguida."

"Entonces, parece que tendré que enfrentarme a ti, _Chaos_." Comentó Exus, colocándose en guardia. "¡Te eliminaré en persona!"

"¡Detente, _Anubis_!"

De pronto, a lado de Alan, una pequeña esfera de luz blanca se hizo presente, emitiendo una presencia sumamente poderosa. Luego de unos segundos, esta esfera comenzó a tomar otra forma, revelando ser una coneja blanca con alas del mismo color.

"_Guardián_ _Mokona_. ¿También lograste sobrevivir?" cuestionó Exus con enfado.

"Así es, _Anubis_." Respondió ella. "Así como con _Chaos_, no pudiste absorber mi esencia por completo, y a menos que lo hagas, no podrás matarme por completo."

"Eso lo sé, pero creí que había logrado absorber tu esencia para estos momentos."

"_Chaos_ y yo tenemos casi las mismas fuerzas, quizás yo un poco menor a la de él. Si él logró sobrevivir a la extracción de energía, yo también."

"Sigues siendo dura de vencer, _Mokona_." Dijo _Chaos_ con cierta arrogancia.

"Y puedo ver que sigues siendo igual a como eras antes _Chaos_."

"Bueno." Dijo _Anubis_, interrumpiendo la plática de ambos. "No importa que los dos se junten, siguen sin tener posibilidades de vencerme."

"Entonces, creo que yo también entraré."

Los tres _Guardianes_ voltearon hacia atrás, viendo como otra figura caminaba de entre los escombros del enorme obelisco. Era una mujer, cuya ropa blanca parecía impecable, aún al salir de esos escombros. Ella caminó hacia estar a lado de _Chaos_, mirando a un enfadado _Anubis_.

"Ah, _Athena_." Comentó _Chaos_, admirando a la recién llegada. "Benditos sean los ojos que te ven. Eligiendo una bella vasija, como siempre."

"Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, _Chaos_." Dijo Saori-_Athena_, sonriendo dulcemente. "Cinco mil años parecen una eternidad, aún para nosotros."

"Si, ya sé. Estar dormido cinco mil años, solo para despertar al darme cuenta de que _Anubis_ intentaba quemar mi vasija con vida. Pero, gracias a la voluntad de esta persona, y de los demás _N-Warriors_, tuve la oportunidad de despertar de nuevo en esta época."

"¡Maldición!" exclamó Exus con enfado, mientras que el aura del _Guardián_ _Anubis_ estaba poseyendo su cuerpo con mayor facilidad, ejerciendo su voluntad sobre la de su vasija. "¿También tu, _Athena_?"

"Así es, _Anubis_." Respondió la diosa. "No puedo permitir que cumplas tus metas de destruir la _Nova Alliance_. Te detendré."

"Detendremos, _Athena_." Dijo _Mokona_, flotando frente a los dos _Guardianes_ humanos. "Quizás los tres si lo podamos vencer."

"Ríndete, _Anubis_. Has perdido." Dijo _Chaos_, apuntándole con su _Keyblade_ al _Guardián_ oscuro.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _042-Unmei_no_hi- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z)_

Los doce _N-Warriors_ veían lo que ocurría con asombro; tres _Guardianes_ estaban haciéndole frente a otro y, por números, sabrían que ellos ganarían. Pero, en lugar de sentirse derrotado, Exus comenzó a reírse.

"¿Qué me rinda?¿Acaso bromeas?" cuestionó. "Aún cuando se hayan liberado, ustedes ya han perdido; mi poder es superior al de ustedes, y mis fuerzas están haciendo pedazos el _Nintenverse_. Todos los mundos ahí pronto serán destruidos por completo, y, sin sus protectores, no habrá nada que pueda puedan hacer para detenerlo."

"¿Y crees que eso podrá pasar?" preguntó _Mokona_. "Aún si el _Nintenverse_ es destruido, las demás Galaxias aún tienen guerreros protectores. Y, dentro de otros cinco mil años, podrán recuperarse."

"¿Quién dijo que continuaré mi plan dentro de cinco mil años? Mis poderes son superiores a los de ustedes y, cuando los derrote, nada podrá impedir que vaya al _Nintenverse_ y domine esa galaxia de nuevo. La única razón por las que los dejé vivos es porque quería absorber sus poderes, pero ahora que ya se han liberado, ¡no tengo otra opción más que destruirlos!"

Ahora, era turno de Alan/_Chaos_ el reír.

"_Anubis_, ¿Acaso no recuerdas que tengo una carta del triunfo?" preguntó _Chaos_, burlándose de su enemigo.

"¿Qué dices?"

"Si, probablemente mis guerreros no han despertado… pero eso puede arreglarse."

Alan alzó la _Chaos_ _Keyblade_ hacia el cielo, reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía en ella. Los _N-Warriors_ presentes sentían la cálida energía que su _Guardián_ emitía, una que mantenía a Exus en alerta.

"¿Qué tratas de hacer?" cuestionó Exus con enfado.

"Nivelar los números, claro."

"¿Que?" preguntó Exus… antes de darse cuenta de lo que quería decir. "No… ¡No!"

"¡Mira bien, Exus!_¡Esta es __**La Era de los N-Warriors**__!_"

De la _Chaos_ _Keyblade_, un pilar de luz salió disparado al cielo, siendo el objeto más visible de todo el planeta.

* * *

_**-Galaxia: Nintenverse-**_

_-Planeta: Novaterra-_

Raphael continuaba sincronizando a todas las tropas del _Nintenverse_, viendo que muchos estaban en problemas. Pero, de pronto, un fuerte sentimiento hizo que se sintiera bastante agitado, una sensación que él antes había experimentado, pero no recordaba que era… hasta luego de unos segundos.

"¡Esto es…!" exclamó, levantándose del trono y tele transportándose a otro lugar. El hechicero apareció frente al salón de las _Keyblades_, abriendo las enormes puertas que daban a ese lugar. Cuando vio lo que había del otro lado, se sorprendió como nunca.

Todas y cada una de las _Keyblades_ presentes estaban brillando intensamente, cada una emitiendo su color original, incluso aquellas llaves que se habían dado por muertas. No solo eso; todas estaban resonando, el sonido de estas retumbaba en todo el lugar, como si cientos de campanas sonaran al mismo tiempo.

"¡Si, esto es!" exclamó Raphael con asombro, sonriendo para si mismo.

De pronto, el techo del salón comenzó a desaparecer, así como las columnas que había, dejando ver el exterior del planeta… o más bien, el cielo oscuro donde el _Kingdom Hearts_ del _Nintenverse_ predominaba.

El corazón del _Nintenverse_ comenzó a brillar intensamente, llamando a las _Keyblades_ clavadas en la tierra de abajo. Entonces, decenas de _Keyblades_ se rodearon de energía y salieron disparadas al cielo, cada una dirigiéndose en distintas direcciones, dejando el planeta donde estaban descansando. Al final, casi mil _Keyblades_ dejaron el _Salón de las_ _Keyblades_, mientras que el resto resonaban con intensidad, deseándoles buen viaje.

Raphael veía esto desde la entrada, un evento que siempre quiso ver desde hace cinco mil años, y que apenas se le cumplía… y claro, al saber de que se trataba, sonreía a más no poder.

"_La Era de los N-Warriors…_"

Las _Keyblades_ viajaban por toda la región galáctica del _Nintenverse_, dispersándose cada una en direcciones distintas, aunque algunas viajaban juntas, ya que iban a un mismo lugar; diversos mundos humanos.

* * *

_-Planeta: Ashitera-_

El oxígeno estaba por acabársele a Kennosuke, cuando un pilar de luz proveniente del cielo impactó la mano derecha del _First Prime_, haciendo que este saltara hacia atrás y soltara al chico, quien cayó de espaldas.

"¿Qué rayos?" cuestionó el _Egypteran_, viendo el destello de luz delante de él. "¡No, imposible!"

Kennosuke, luego de recuperar el aliento, miró hacia delante, viendo la esfera de luz que lo había salvado. Entonces, esta comenzó a acercarse a él lentamente, lo que hizo que el joven extendiera su brazo derecho hacia ella, queriendo tocarla, ya que sabía inconscientemente que era lo correcto. Cuando su mano se posó sobre la esfera, esta liberó un destello que cegó a todos por unos segundos. Cuando el destello se redujo, todos pudieron ver que el joven ahora, en su mano derecha, poseía una _Keyblade_.

"No." Dijo el _First Prime_. "Él es… ¿Un _N-Warrior_?"

Kennosuke miró la llave que tenía en su mano, sintiendo sus fuerzas regresar… e incrementarse. La _Keyblade_ le estaba dando una gran fuerza, una que sentía recorrer en sus venas. Se puso de pie, sabiendo lo que esta llave le estaba haciendo, y miró al _First Prime_ con seriedad, sujetando la llave con ambas manos, antes de lanzarse contra este.

* * *

_-Planeta: Pokearth-_

El palo de metal que Juan sujetaba comenzó a brillar en un tono rojo carmesí, haciendo que todos se sorprendieran. Rápidamente, el tubo cambió de apariencia, tomando ahora la forma de una enorme _Keyblade_ roja, con el poder de la roca y el magma.

"¿Pero qué?¿Un _N-Warrior_?" cuestionó Amon, el _First Prime_ con el que se enfrentaban.

Latias miró con asombro lo que estaba pasando, viendo la llave que el humano usaba. No sabía porqué, pero sabía que esa _Keyblade_ representaba a un _Pokemon_, como la _Lugia_ _Keyblade_ de Ash… y sabía a quien representaba.

'_Groudon…'_ pensó ella, notando la forma de la llave.

"Así que, esta es una _Keyblade_." Comentó Juan, mirando la llave que ahora tenía en sus manos, moviéndola de u lado a otro para admirarla… antes de sujetarla con ambas manos y encara ra Amon. "¡Muy bien, entonces me enfrentaré a ti!"

"¿Crees que por haberte convertido en un _N-Warrior_ podrás vencerme?¡No me subestimes!" Exclamó Amon, colocándose en guardia.

Latias miró a su compañero, sabiendo que, aún con el poder de la _Keyblade_, Juan no podría ganarle por no tener experiencia.

'_Si tan solo pudiera ayudarle…'_

De pronto dos destellos de luz aparecieron en sus manos por unos segundos, antes de convertirse en _Keyblades_. Amon y los demás miraron a la joven, quien ahora tenía dos llaves blancas, una con detalles rojos y una con detalles azules, cada una representando a dos _Pokemons_ hermanos, una que ella sabía perfectamente quienes eran… y por eso, comenzó a llorar.

"_Latios_ y _Latias_…" dijo para si misma. "Hermano, ¿También vienes a ayudarme?"

"¡¿Otra más?" exclamó Amon con enfado. "¡No importa, los acabaré a todos!"

"¡Espera!"

Fue en ese momento que el _First Prime_ miró hacia a un lado, dándose cuenta de otros destellos en el grupo de _Gym Leaders_, _Elite Four_ y _Frontier Brains_ que había vencido anteriormente. Uno de ellos, el _Frontier Brain_ Brandon, se puso de pie, cruzándose de brazos, pareciendo como si nada le hubiera pasado.

"¡Este es nuestro mundo!¿Entiendes?" exclamó el _Frontier Brain_… mientras las _Keyblades_ de _Regirock_, _Regiice_ y _Registeel _aparecían a su espalda, flotando en el aire.

"¡¿Tú también?" exclamó Amon. Fue en ese momento en el que él notó a varios _Gym Leaders_ y _Elite Four_ quienes también tenían _Keyblades_, mismas que acababan de aparecer en sus manos. Y en ese momento, Amon supo que estaba en problemas. "¡Maldición!"

Latias miró esto con asombro. Todos ellos eran humanos simples, pero ahora, en menos de un minuto, eran ahora _N-Warriors_. Ella miró sus propias _Keyblades_, sabiendo que ahora tenía el poder de ayudar a los demás en esta guerra.

"Podré ayudarlos…"

"_Y lo harás bien.__"_ Expresó una persona por medio de telepatía, detrás de ella, llamando su atención. Al voltear, la joven _Pokemon_ se dio cuenta de que la persona… no era una persona en realidad.

"¡Mewtwo!" exclamó ella, antes de darse cuenta de una _Keyblade_ flotando detrás del _Pokemon_ psíquico. "¿También tú?"

"_Si, eso parece."_ Expresó el _Pokemon_ psíquico. "Al parecer, un gran evento ha ocurrido… y nos está ayudando en este combate."

Latias sonrió, dándose cuenta de que ahora el combate estaba su favor. Con todos esos _N-Warriors_ reunidos, Amon tendría que rendirse… o le iría muy mal.

* * *

_-Planeta: Céfiro-_

En _Céfiro_, mientras luchaban contra los soldados, Paris y Ascot regresaron para apoyar a Clef, quien luchaba contra sus enemigos él solo. Entonces, una luz apareció sobre las cabezas de los dos hechiceros y el príncipe del planeta, una luz que era tan fuerte que cegó a todos en el lugar. Cuando la luz se desvaneció, todos pudieron ver que se trataban de tres llaves gigantes, que flotaban frente a ellos. Eran unas llaves que los tres _Cefírians_ reconocían bien.

"Esas son… ¿_Keyblades_?" preguntó Paris con asombro.

"Si, son _Keyblades_." Dijo Ascot. "Puedo sentir un poder mágico provenir de ellas, muy similar a la de los _N-Warriors_."

"Así que… también somos elegidos para proteger esta galaxia." Inquirió Clef, tomando la llave. "Entonces, ¡Haremos uso de este nuevo poder!"

El gran mago de _Céfiro_ preparó uno de sus hechizos, que serían amplificados por el poder de la llave, mientras que Paris y Ascot también se preparaban.

* * *

_-Planeta: Digital World East-_

En el _Digital World East_, un extraño evento ocurrió; Patamon se disolvió en datos, un hecho que asustó al joven TK. Sin embargo estos datos se volvieron a reformatear, formando ahora una _Keyblade_ en las manos del joven _Digidestined,_ para sorpresa de Seshat.

"¡Maldito!¡También eres un _N-Warrior_!" exclamó la _First Prime_, colocándose en guardia para el combate.

TK miró su arma con cuidado, sintiendo la energía sagrada emanar de ella. No estaba triste por Patamon, ya que podía sentir su presencia dentro de la llave; si bien ya no tenía un cuerpo _Digimon_, aún podía comunicarse con él… y en ese momento, este le decía que tenía que defenderse y derrotar a Seshat.

"Muy bien." Comentó el joven _Digidestined_, sujetando la _Keyblade_ con ambas manos. "¡Esta vez, yo pelearé!"

* * *

_-Planeta: Digital World South-_

Justo cuando Henry estaba por activar la _Evolución Mátrix_, su _D-Ark_ comenzó a brillar. El joven _Tamer_ miró esto con asombro, no sabiendo lo que estaba pasando… en especial cuando se dio cuenta de que el _D-Ark_ de Juri también estaba brillando como el de él.

"H-Henry, ¿Qué pasa?" cuestionó la joven, confundida por lo que estaba pasando.

"No tengo idea." Respondió él, viendo como varios números aparecían en la pantalla de su D-Ark. "Parece como si… fuera una nueva codificación."

"Uh, Henry." Empezó Rapidmon, llamando la atención de su _Tamer_. "Me siento… extraño…"

Ambos humanos miraron a sus respectivos _Digimons_, dándose cuenta que estos estaban brillando, mientras que fragmentos de código escapaban de sus cuerpos, lo cual significaba una cosa; estaban desapareciendo.

"No…" expresó Juri con terror. "H-Henry, no me digas que ellos…"

"No, no es eso." Respondió su compañero. "No están desapareciendo… están… cambiando."

De pronto, Rapidmon y Leomon se desvanecieron en el aire, pero sus datos e información viajaron hacia sus _D-Arks_, entrando en ellos. Cuando terminaron de introducirse todos los datos, el dispositivo digital comenzó a brillar, cambiando de forma… ahora pareciendo llaves.

"Esto es…" expresó el _Tamer_ de Terriermon, mirando la ancha llave color esmeralda que tenía en sus manos.

"¿Que es esto?" cuestionó Juri, sorprendiendo a Henry al este ver que ella también poseía una llave.

"Es como Takato." Respondió. "Esta es una _Keyblade_."

"¿Esa arma que Takato estaba usando?" preguntó la chica, mirando ahora la llave que tenía en sus manos. No sabía porqué, pero al verla, podía sentir a Leomon cerca de ella. "Se siente cálida…"

Henry miró a su compañera, viendo que ella sujetaba su _Keyblade_ con cierta delicadeza. Luego, miro la propia, dándose cuenta de que podía incluso escuchar a Terriermon hablando en su mente… claro, diciendo su _Mo-man-tai_.

"Que mal suerte." Expresó Beelzemon con cierto enfado.

"¿Por qué lo dices? Esto es mejor para nosotros… creo." Cuestionó Henry con curiosidad.

"Porque yo también quería una de esas llaves. Quería ver que se sentía tener una y ver que tanto se incrementa mi fuerza. Pero el viejo Raphael dijo que sólo humanos podían usar una-"

Pero, para su sorpresa, una _Keyblade_ apareció frente a él, así como si nada, apareciendo en un rápido destello de luz.

"No… no lo creo." Comentó el _Digimon_ oscuro, extendiendo su brazo izquierdo hacia la llave y tomándola del mango, esperando a que desapareciera de sus manos… pero no lo hizo. "¿Hablan enserio?"

"Parece ser que también tienes una de esas llaves." Comentó Juri con cierta alegría, sonriendo dulcemente. Claro, esto contrastaba con la sonrisa sádica que Beelzemon tenía en ese momento.

"Ese viejo me engañó." Dijo el _Digimon_, soltando una enorme carcajada, mientras sentía como se incrementaba su poder. "¡Esto es genial!¡Siento como si pudiera derrotar al _D-Reaper_ por mi cuenta!"

"No lo dudo." Contestó Henry, ahora encarando al rival actual. "Pero, por ahora, concentrémonos en el _First Prime_."

"He, es cierto, primero lo primero." Expresó Beelzemon, colocándose en guardia. "Quiero ver que puedo hacer con esta nueva llave."

"¡Yo también!" exclamó Juri, llamando la atención de los dos hombres. "Puedo sentir la fuerza de Leomon dentro de mi. Quizás ahora si pueda ayudarles."

"No te esfuerces de más, Juri. No tienes experiencia en combates cuerpo a cuerpo como nosotros."

"Estoy decidida; les ayudaré en lo que pueda."

"Solo ten cuidado." Expresó Henry con preocupación, haciendo que ella se sonrojara y le sonriera dulcemente.

"Lo tendré…"

Sin decir más, los tres encararon al _First Prime_ frente a ellos, quien no se había movido en ese rato, pero si los veía con su mente… y estaba listo para todo lo que ellos pudieran lanzarle.

* * *

_-Planeta: Frontiera-_

Hep alzó su brazo derecho, extendiéndolo de la misma forma que Shura de _Capricorn_, a punto de cortar al joven Ivan, dando un corte con esta. El _Gear_ alzó su ametralladora _Lancer_ para intentar cubrirse con ella, aunque sabía que las manos de esa mujer estaban tan afiladas que podrían cortar el arma en dos y, si eso no pasaba, la fuerza de ella lo superaría.

Pero, cual fue su sorpresa cuando sintió el fuerte impacto del brazo de ella contra su arma… y que él pudo resistirla.

"¡¿Que?" cuestionó la _First Prime_, sorprendiéndose por lo que veía, al igual que Marcus y Carmine desde otros lugares.

Cuando Ivan abrió los ojos, pudo ver que su ametralladora se había transformador en una _Keyblade_ gris con negro, cuyos dientes parecían ser un enorme engrane rojo, y alrededor de la hoja de la llave parecía haber pequeños dientes de sierra. El _Keychain_ de la llave parecía ser un engrane rojo con una calavera del mismo color en el centro.

"Esto es…" expresó Ivan al ver la _Keyblade_ que ahora poseía.

Entonces, la _Keyblade_ se activó… si, se activó. Los pequeños dientes alrededor de la hoja de la _Keyblade_ comenzaron a moverse como si fuera una sierra, de la misma manera que lo hacían los dientes de su rifle de asalto _Lancer_, indicando que esta _Keyblade_ era también mecánica. Dado que Hep tenía su mano derecha en la hoja, este repentino movimiento le lastimó la mano de gravedad, atravesando la armadura que tenía y cortando profundamente en la carne, casi cortando el hueso.

"¡Maldición!" exclamó Hep, sujetándose la ahora inutilizable mano derecha, mirando al _Gear_ con odio. "¡Me las pagarás!"

Ivan, sintiendo una energía poderosa recorrer su cuerpo, se puso de pie y sujetó la _Keyblade_ con ambas manos, sabiendo como usarla ahora… conocimiento que la misma _Keyblade_ le otorgaba.

Mientras, Marcus solo reía para si mismo.

Cerca de ahí, lo mismo le pasó al grupo de _Digidestineds _que luchaba contra Arknum; Takuya, el líder del grupo, regresó a la normalidad, siendo de nuevo el joven humano, al igual que sus compañeros de combate. Entonces, el _Digivice_ de los seis chicos comenzó a cambiar de forma, ahora siendo las _Keyblades_ que los habían elegido.

Sintiendo la fuerza de los guerreros legendarios dentro de él, Takuya se puso de pie, sujetando la _Keyblade_ con una mano, colocándose en guardia, mientras sus compañeros, con _Keyblades_ en manos, rodearon al _First Prime_.

"¿Son _N-Warriors_?" cuestionó Arknum con asombro.

"No sabemos de que hablas." Comentó Takuya con seguridad. "¡Pero no dejaremos que te salgas con la tuya!"

Y con esto dicho, los seis guerreros se lanzaron contra el _First Prime_, quien los esperaba para el combate.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _176-Live & Learn- _(**Soundtrack: **_Sonic Adventure 2)

* * *

_

_-Planeta: Ninjeran-_

Naruto luchaba contra Serarktum, ahora usando su nueva _Keyblade_ en lugar de un kunai, sujetándola al revés. Y, al parecer, sus fuerzas se habían incrementado por el arma que portaba.

"¡Ahora si, empieza el verdadero show!" exclamó el joven _Ninja_.

"¿Y crees que podrás ganarme con solo haber obtenido una _Keyblade_?" cuestionó el _First Prime_. "Que iluso; aún no tienes el conocimiento ni la experiencia necesarios para controlar su poder."  
"¡Entonces lo obtendré mientras peleo!" exclamó el joven, lanzándose contra el _First Prime_, quien ya lo esperaba.

* * *

_-Planeta: Medarot-_

Los _Meda relojes_ que Ikki y Koji tenían en sus muñecas comenzaron a cambiar de forma, mientras que sus _Medabots_ comenzaban a brillar, desapareciendo luego de unos segundos. Ahora, en las manos de los chicos, había _Keyblades_ basadas en las apariencias de los _Medabots_ que ellos tenían.

"¿Pero qué es esto?" preguntó Ikki, viendo la llave que tenía ahora en sus manos.

"_¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Ikki?¡Suéltame, aún puedo pelear!"_

"¡¿Que?" cuestionó el joven al escuchar la llave que tenía en sus manos hablar. "¿Metabee?"

"_¡Claro que soy yo!¿Quien más creías que era?"_ preguntó el _Medabot_, que ahora era la _Keyblade_ del chico… y cuando se dio cuenta, no le agradó nada. _"¡¿Que?¡¿Qué rayos me pasó?¡¿Qué me hiciste, Ikki?"_

"¡No me preguntes a mi, yo no tengo nada que ver!"

"¿Qué significa esto?" preguntó Koji, viendo la _Keyblade_ con forma de Sumilidon que tenía en sus manos… y que también podía hablar.

"_No lo sé, Koji."_ Respondió su _Medabot_-_Keyblade_, tampoco sabiendo que era lo que había pasado.

Mientras ellos discutían, Marcos se ponía de pie, sonriendo bastante ya que él si sabía un poco de lo que estaba pasando. No sabía exactamente que es lo que pasó, pero sea lo que sea, les entregó _Keyblades_ a esos dos chicos.

Sin más que decir, el _Keyblade_ Apprentice comenzó a caminar hacia los dos chicos… sujetando su nueva y verdadera _Keyblade_, dejando de ser un _Keyblade_ _Apprentice_ y ahora si siendo un _Keyblade_ _Wielder_.

* * *

_-Planeta: Clowria-_

Cuando Ande lanzó su ataque, el báculo de Sakura comenzó a cambiar de forma rápidamente, mientras que al mismo tiempo la carta del Escudo se activaba sola, rodeando a la _Card Captor_ con su magia y deteniendo el ataque con suma facilidad, para sorpresa de la _First Prime_.

"¿Qué rayos-?" preguntó la _Egypteran_, viendo con la facilidad con la que ese escudo detuvo su ataque, cuando antes no podía hacerlo.

Sakura miró el escudo a su alrededor, confundida y sorprendida por la fuerza de esta, antes de ver su báculo mágico… que ahora tenía la apariencia de una llave gigante.

"El báculo… ¿Cambió?" preguntó la joven para si misma, admirando la nueva apariencia de su arma. Entonces, todas las _Sakura Cards_ aparecieron alrededor de ella, brillando intensamente. "¿Es esto un nuevo poder?"

Sakura miró las cartas a su alrededor por unos momentos, entendiendo lo que estas les estaban diciendo. Ella cerró sus ojos, concentrándose en el sentimiento que las cartas emitían, antes de ella ponerse de pie y mirar a su rival con decisión.

"Entiendo, lo intentaré de nuevo." Exclamó Sakura, las cartas a su alrededor giraron rápidamente mientras ella alzaba su nueva _Keyblade_, antes de extenderla hacia delante y golpear una de sus cartas, haciendo que todas las demás se detuvieran. "_¡WINDY!_"

La carta mágica del viento se activó, liberando de ella una mujer hecha de un viento verde que viajó a gran velocidad hacia Ande, atrapándola como en la primera vez.

"He, ¿Crees que me podrás atrapar con es-?" empezó la _First Prime_, elevando su aura pasa soltarse. Pero entonces, se dio cuenta de que no podía librarse como la vez anterior, lo cual le sorprendió mucho. "¡Imposible!"

Sakura miró con asombro esto; podía sentir que su hechizo se había incrementado en fuerza de forma considerable. No solo eso, sentía que su propio poder mágico se había incrementado… todo en el momento en el que esa llave apareció en sus manos. Mirando a su rival fijamente, con su mente decidida, ella se colocó en guardia, dispuesta a continuar luchando.

"¡Protegeré a todos con este nuevo poder!" exclamó ella, preparando otra carta para pelear contra su rival… aunque, claro, no quería matarla, sino inmovilizarla. "_¡Sleep!_"

"¡Oh no!"

* * *

_-Planeta: Duelmo-_

Justo cuando Yusei estaba por alejarse, la marca del dragón en su brazo derecho comenzó a brillar con intensidad. Casi de inmediato, un objeto comenzó a aparecer en su mano derecha, revelando ser una llave como la de Jaden y Yugi.

"¿Qué significa esto?" se preguntó el joven duelista, no entendiendo nada de lo que pasaba. "¿Será acaso que… puedo hacer lo mismo que ellos?"

Sin pensarlo mucho, Yusei accionó su _D-Wheeler_ y comenzó a manejar hacia donde le combate entre Yugi, Jaden y el _First Prime_ se estaba llevando a cabo.

* * *

_-Planeta: Cybera-_

Cuando Joe estaba por ser decapitado, una luz impactó la espalda del _First Prime_, causándole gran dolor y dándole la oportunidad al joven _Cyborg_ de desaparecer a gran velocidad. El guerrero de _Anubis_ miró hacia atrás, viendo de nuevo a Joe… quien en ese momento estaba viendo una llave en su mano derecha, una llave muy grande.

"¡Rayos!" exclamó el _First Prime_. "¡Eres un _N-Warrior_!"

"¿Que?" preguntó el Cyborg, confundido por lo que estaba pasando. No sabía porqué, pero esa llave en su mano derecha parecía estar conectada con él de alguna forma.

"¡Acabaré contigo antes de que despiertes tu verdadero poder!"

El _Egypteran_ se lanzó contra Joe a gran velocidad, queriendo matarlo de un solo golpe. Pero, su sorpresa fue grande cuando el Cyborg logró verlo y golpearlo con su _Keyblade_, mandándolo a volar hacia un edificio cercano.

"¿Lo golpeé?" se preguntó Joe, mirando la llave en sus manos. "Mi fuerza y velocidad… se incrementaron."

* * *

_-Planeta: Heritage-_

Los _Snake Soldiers_ no tenían pensado tomar rehenes, así que le dispararon a Diana y a Santiago apenas se rindieron. Ambos jóvenes cerraron sus ojos, esperando que algo les ayudara.

Entonces, un objeto brillante apareció frente a ellos, absorbiendo la energía de los disparos de los soldados de _Anubis_. Los dos muchachos abrieron sus ojos, viendo que estaban envueltos en una especie de cúpula de energía.

"¿Que?" preguntó Santiago, confundido por la barrera. ¿Qué era lo que pasó? Fue entonces que vio que lo que apareció frente a ellos… era una llave gigante. "¿Es eso una _Keyblade_?"

La llave rápidamente voló hacia sus manos, sorprendiendo mucho al joven quien no se esperaba eso. Rápidamente sintió una gran cantidad de energía en su cuerpo, y que parecía que las heridas que tenía se curaban de inmediato.

Dado que tenía un cierto conocimiento de las _Keyblades_, debido a que en su mundo existía el juego de _Kingdom Hearts_, rápidamente se colocó en guardia, haciendo lo posible por proteger a Diana con su cuerpo, preparado para el combate.

* * *

_-Planeta: Shamuri-_

Mientras Yoh peleaba contra el _First Prime_, Horo Horo y Len veían desde lejos el combate… hasta que sus armas rotas comenzaran a brillar, tomando la forma de _Keyblades_ clavadas en el suelo.

"Oye, Len…" empezó Horo Horo al ver esto. "No creerás que estas son…"

"¡No lo digas!" exclamó el _Shaman_ de china, no dejando que su compañero terminara esa frase. "No quiero pensar que estas son… nuestras."

"¡Oh vamos, hombre, no seas quisquilloso!" exclamó el _Shaman_ de hielo, caminando hacia una de las llaves que estaba clavada en el suelo, una que era de color celeste, antes de sujetarla del mango. "Veamos si es esto lo que hizo que Yoh se volviera tan-"

Al momento de sujetar la _Keyblade_, la energía espiritual de Horo Horo se disparó, elevándose de forma impresionante, sorprendiendo incluso a los dos enemigos que peleaban cerca, deteniendo su combate. Horo Horo abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, sintiendo el espíritu de Kororo, su espíritu acompañante, dentro de esa llave… y dándole más energía que nunca.

"¡Vaya!" exclamó el _Shaman_ de hielo con emoción. "¡Siento que me he vuelto diez veces más fuerte!"

Len apretó sus puños, mirando en otra dirección para no ver a su compañero danzar de alegría al obtener una de esas llaves. Pero su deseo de no quedarse atrás de sus rivales era superior a su desagrado por la llave espada, por lo que, a regañadientes, se puso de pie, caminó hacia la otra llave que estaba clavada, y la tomó del mango, sacándola del piso. Como con Horo Horo, el incremento de fuerza fue inmediato, tanto que hizo que Len olvidara por completo el desagrado que sentía, siendo reemplazado por sorpresa y un gran incremento de energía.

"¿Es este el poder que Yoh obtuvo?" cuestionó el _Shaman_ de China, admirando la _Keyblade_ que poseía, que al menos se veía lo suficientemente amenazadora como para pasar por una espada-lanza.

"¿Qué te parece, Len?¿Interesante?" cuestionó Horo Horo, viendo como su compañero miraba con interés el arma en sus manos.

"He, da igual, incrementa mi poder." Respondió, antes de mirar hacia delante. "¡Ahora si me las pagará!"

* * *

_-Planeta: Shadow Realm-_

Casi al mismo tiempo, Duncan y Steve vieron como sus báculos comenzaron a cambiar de apariencia, ahora tomando la forma de llaves gigantes.

"¡Estas son…!" exclamó Steve al ver esto, admirando la nueva _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha.

"Al parecer, nuestro deseo se cumplió." Dijo Duncan con seriedad, sintiendo como su poder mágico se incrementaba con cada segundo debido a su nueva llave. "Ahora, somos como Kristal de nuevo."

"¡Genial!¡Ahora si, pronto podré tocarla de nuevo!" exclamó Steve con ansias. "¡Ya ansío sentir de nuevo sus pechos!"

"Hablas como si ella te dejara… y si ella, en dado caso te deja, Alan no lo hará."

"Oh, cierto… tendré que entrenar para ganarle y así él no podrá hacer nada."

"Como si Sapphire te dejara." Dijo Duncan con cierta burla. "De cualquier forma, ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer."

Duncan y Steve miraron hacia donde estaban peleando David y el _First Prime_, usando sus poderes mágicos para acercarse a ellos y continuar el combate.

* * *

_-Planeta: Nueria-_

Justo cuando Atet estaba por atacar a los cinco personajes, una luz apareció en las manos de Nube, Yukina, Miki y Hiroshi.

"¿Qué son estas llaves?" preguntó Hiroshi al ver esas llaves en sus manos. "Se parecen a las de los sujetos que están peleando en otra galaxia."

"Puedo sentir una energía espiritual muy fuerte emanar de ellas." Dijo el maestro Nube, sintiendo como el poder de la _Keyblade_ superaba el suyo.

"Maestro Nueno." Comenzó Yukina, la dama de la nieve. "Estas llaves… siento una conexión con nosotros."

"¿Y porqué yo no tuve una?" preguntó Keiko con enfado, al ser la única del grupo que no tenía una _Keyblade_.

"Quizás no le agraden tu feo rostro, Keiko." Expresó Hiroshi con burla, antes de ver con temor como ella estaba por golpearlo.

"¡Tonto!" exclamó ella, dando un golpe al rostro del chico.

Pero, cual fue su sorpresa y la de los demás cuando Hiroshi se desvaneció en pleno aire, apareciendo del otro lado del grupo.

"Ok… no sé como hice eso." Comentó el chico con confusión.

"Esa velocidad…" empezó Nube. "Es tan rápida como el sonido… y aún así pude ver el movimiento." Dijo, mirando a la llave que tenía en su mano derecha. "¿Acaso esta llave incrementó nuestras habilidades?"

"Uh, maestro." Empezó Miki. "No quiero interrumpirlo… pero no está mirando de mala manera."

El grupo alzó la mirada, dándose cuenta de que, efectivamente, el _First Prime_ los estaba viendo con odio, sabiendo que eran esas llaves que ellos usaban. Sin decir nada más, los cuatro que tenían llaves se colocaron en guardia, queriendo ver que habilidades nuevas tenían, mientras que Keiko, la única sin poderes nuevos, decidió mejor alejarse un poco y dejarlos encargarse de la situación.

* * *

_-Planeta: Ninten-_

Mientras el combate continuaba, Mario sujetaba un enorme mazo negro, mismo que estaba usando para intentar golpear a uno de los _First Prime_, Montu, con quien se enfrentaban. De pronto, el mazo comenzó a brillar, cambiando de forma… ahora siendo una _Keyblade_ roja.

"¡Mama mía!" exclamó Mario con confusión. "¿Es esto lo que creo que es?"

"Creo que si…" respondió Link… viendo que en su _Master Sword_ había cambiado de forma por una con apariencia de llave. "La mía también."

"¡Oigan!¿Que es esto?" preguntó Sonic, llamando la atención de Mario y Link, viendo que el erizo también poseía una llave, esta vez, color azul. Y, así como él, Shadow también poseía una.

"¿Ellos también?¿Que está pasando?" cuestionó Mario, viendo que, incluso Luigi tenía una. "¿Es una invasión de _Keyblades_?"

"El sello se ha roto." Respondió Geno, también con una llave en su mano. "_La Era de los N-Warriors_ ha comenzado_…_"

* * *

_-Planeta: Shirok-_

Keifer, el _Vampiro_ que había dormido por varias décadas, intentó ponerse de pie luego de un fuerte ataque que su rival, el _First Prime_ Brak-nu, le había dado. Sujetando su estada rota, intentaba usar lo que quedaba de la hoja para lastimar a su enemigo, pero este, con su Katana, tenía más posibilidades de cortarlo que él.

"¡Es tu final!" exclamó Brak-nu, lanzándose contra el sujeto, quien alzó sus brazos en defensa.

Pero entonces, cuando la katana estaba por cortar a Keifer, los restos de su espada comenzaron a brillar y a reconstruirse, ahora terminando siendo una llave gigante en las manos del _Vampiro_, misma que detuvo el golpe de la katana.

"¿Que?" preguntó el _First Prime_, saltando hacia atrás. "¡Imposible!"

Keifer miró el arma que tenía en sus manos; era una llave muy rara, ya que la hoja parecía ondulada. Pero, aunque pareciera rara, él rápidamente sintió su poder, por lo que, con esta, supo que podría volver al combate. Sin más que decir, él se lanzó hacia el frente, preparado para pelear.

* * *

_-Planeta: Netterra-_

Netto, se ponía de pie lentamente, bastante herido por los ataques de su rival. De hecho, estaba tan herido que estaba a punto de perder la _CrossFusion_ con Rockman… y si la perdía, podría darse por muerto.

"_¡Netto-kun!¡Netto-kun!¡Resiste!"_

"Eso intento, Rockman." Respondió el joven, respirando con dificultad. "Pero… estoy en mi límite. Ni los _Program Advance_ sirven contra ella. ¿Qué puedo hacer?"

"¡Morir!"

Fue en ese momento que Heh, _First Prime_ del _Pharaohn_ Hamon, apareció y lo sujetó del rostro, levantándolo del suelo. Esta acción fue suficiente como para hacer que Netto perdiera la fusión, regresando a la normalidad.

"Es tu fin, chico." Expresó Heh, extendiendo su mano derecha, rodeada de energía. "¡Muere!"

"¡Netto-kun!"

De pronto, el _P.E.T._ de Netto comenzó a brillar, una luz tan intensa que hizo que Heh soltara al chico y retrocediera. Netto no podía mirar por la luz, pero sabía que algo estaba cambiando en su mano, por lo que esperó a que la luz desapareciera… y cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que en su mano ahora estaba una llave gigante que no pesaba nada.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"¡Netto-kun!¿Estás bien?"

"¿Rockman?¿Estás ahí dentro?"

"Si, aquí estoy. No sé que pasó, pero el _P.E.T._ cambió de forma… lo extraño es que, desde aquí parece igual."

"De aquí no; parece que sujeto una llave gigante. ¿Qué significará esto?" se preguntó, sin ver que sus otros dos compañeros se estaban poniendo de pie… y que también tenían llaves como la de él.

* * *

_-Planeta: Witchera-_

En otro planeta, Inuyasha, Miroku, Roll, Isaac y Jenna, estaban por perder la pelea… cuando sus armas comenzaron a brillar y cambiar de forma, ahora siendo _Keyblades_ que los representaban,

"¿Pero que-?" cuestionó Roll, viendo la llave que tenía en sus manos. "Esta es una…"

"Es una de las llaves que usan los _N-Warriors_." Respondió Miroku, cuyo bastón se había vuelto una llave. "¿Significará esto que ahora somos _N-Warriors_?"

"Eso parece." Respondió Isaac. "Siento que mis fuerzas se incrementan."

"Las mías también." Comentó Jenna.

"¡Eso no importa!" exclamó Inuyasha, llamando la atención de todos. "¡Lo que importa es que, con esto, podremos vencerlo!" exclamó, colocándose en guardia. "¡Vamos!"

Los otros cuatro siguieron el ejemplo de Inuyasha, lanzándose contra el _First Prime_, quien estaba bastante confundido por la aparición de las _Keyblades_.

* * *

_-Planeta: Artesmar-_

Mientras, en otro planeta, Ranma, Ryoga y Mousse atacaban al _First Prime_ que los estaba atacando, usando las nuevas llaves que acabaron de obtener.

* * *

_**-Galaxia: Duat-**_

Quamzin estaba por dar el golpe final, aquel que mataría a Hikaru de un golpe… cuando una luz golpeó al _First Prime_ en la espalda, soltando al joven que sujetaba.

"¿Que?" cuestionó el _Egypteran_, viendo la luz que ahora estaba frente al joven soldado. "¿Qué es eso?"

Hikaru miró la luz frente a él, sintiendo una energía cálida emanar de ella, una que lo hacía sentir muy tranquilo… demasiado tranquilo. Sin pensarlo mucho, él extendió la mano derecha hacia al luz, tocándola levemente, haciendo que esta reaccionara de golpe. En un santiamén, y en medio de un destello, la luz cambió de forma, y antes de que Hikaru pudiera reaccionar, ya estaba sujetando una _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha.

"Esto es…" empezó el joven, sabiendo que el arma que tenía era de las legendarias _Keyblades_ del _Nintenverse_.

En ese momento, sintió un incremento en su fuerza y energías, unas que eran muy superiores a las que tenía con anterioridad. Sabía que esa energía venía de las _Keyblade_, lo cual confirmaba sus sospechas de lo que esta era.

"¡Rayos!" exclamó Quamzin con enfado, invocando una espada ancha en su mano derecha. "No creí que tu también fueras uno de los _N-Warriors_. Ahora veo que también renaciste en alguien que vale la pena. ¡No importa, porque te mataré de una vez, humano!"

Hikaru no entendía mucho de lo que estaba pasando, pero ahora sabía que tenía la fuerza de un _N-Warrior_… y que el combate contra Quamzin continuaba. No sabía que es de lo que estaba hablando él acerca de vidas pasadas y reencarnaciones… pero en ese momento, no importaba.

* * *

En todos los mundos del _Nintenverse_, el milagro que habían estado esperando ocurrió; cientos de _Keyblades_ viajaron por el universo, al menos una cayendo en cada planeta, despertando a su o sus _N-Warriors_ defensores. La nueva era de los _N-Warriors_ comenzó…

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _102-Ultimate Research of Cosmo- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya Ten Kai Hen)_

_-Planeta: Necrópolis-_

De vuelta en la galaxia _Duat_, el rayo de energía que _Chaos_ estaba liberando al cielo comenzó a disiparse, mientras que _Anubis_ miraba en dirección contraria, viendo con los ojos de su mente lo que ocurría en el _Nintenverse_.

"¡Maldición!" exclamó _Anubis_, mirando a los tres _Guardianes_ frente a él. "¡Eres un maldito, _Chaos_!"

"¿Por qué?¿Por hacer lo que tengo el derecho de hacer?" preguntó Alan-_Chaos_. "Si, lo vez bien; todas las _Keyblades_ que se estaban formando, esperando a que sus dueños estén listos, las mandé con sus respectivos dueños. En solo unos segundos, he despertado a la gran mayoría de los _N-Warriors_ del _Nintenverse_. Deben ser cientos en este momento los que están despertando."

_Anubis_ miró con enfado a _Chaos_, sabiendo lo que había hecho. Si, los _N-Warriors_ que acababan de despertar eran muy débiles, quizás de un nivel algo inferior al de sus _First Prime_s… sin embargo, cada uno tenía la capacidad de volverse casi tan fuerte como los trece _N-Warriors_ que llegaron a desafiarlo. Y lo peor de todo, es que eran cientos de ellos los que han despertado.

"Así es, _Anubis_." Expresó _Chaos_, leyendo la mente del _Guardián_ oscuro. "Esta es la _Era de los N-Warriors_, la última técnica que tengo que sólo puedo usar una vez cada cinco mil años. He despertado de nuevo la _Keyblade Civilization_, como lo he hecho en cada guerra. Ahora, el _Nintenverse_ no está tan desprotegido; mis nuevos guerreros, combinado con la fuerza militar de los mundos humanos, podrán hacerle frente a tus tropas… y, en unos meses, incluso a ti."

"¡Los mortales nunca podrán ganarme!¡Eso que dices es una mentira!"

"_Anubis_." Empezó _Athena_. "Subestimas mucho a los mortales. Recuerda que ha habido muchos casos que un mortal derrota a un dios. ¿O es que ya lo olvidaste?"

"_Athena_, eres tu la que se equivoca: esos Guardianes derrotados eran de nivel muy bajo, que no se pueden comparar con nosotros."

"Aún así." Dijo _Mokona_ con seriedad. "Eso es una muestra de la capacidad que tienen los mortales para superar sus límites."

"¡Así es!" gritó _Chaos_. "Eso significa que, con el tiempo, varios de los mortales podrían vencer incluso a un dios… ¡Y tu no estás exento!"

"¡Tonterías!" exclamó _Anubis_, expulsando su poderosa aura. "¡Te demostraré que unos mortales como ellos no podrán conmigo!¡Te mataré, y llevaré tu cabeza conmigo al _Nintenverse_, para que toda esperanza se destruya con solo ver el destino que te deparó!"

_Chaos_, _Mokona_ y _Athena_ miraron a _Anubis_ con seriedad, sabiendo que el combate contra el _Guardián_ oscuro estaba por comenzar.

"¿Lista, _Mokona_?" cuestionó _Chaos_.

"Por supuesto." Respondió la pequeña _Guardiana_. "¡Me vengaré por lo que le hizo a mi galaxia!"

"Así se habla." Expresó, mirando a la otra diosa a lado de él. "¿Qué dices, _Athena_?¿Quieres ensuciarte las manos esta vez?¿O sigues estando en contra de la pelea?"

"Sigo estando en contra de la pelea." Respondió la _Guardiana_ de la galaxia _Saint_, invocando su báculo dorado. "Pero, también sé cuando debo luchar, y ahora es mi turno de proteger a mis caballeros."

"Excelente, es raro el verte pelear. Y será de gran ayuda, ya que _Balance_ aún no despierta."

"Entonces, está decidido." Dijo _Mokona_, elevando su aura. "¡_Anubis_, no podrás ganar!"

Así, los cuatro _Guardianes_ se miraron fijamente, el combate entre los dioses estaba por comenzar.

**Fin del Capitulo 86

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Haseo****:** Hey, habla Haseo. ¡Rayos! Aún con todos nosotros, no podemos vencer a Raviel. ¿Acaso es inmortal?

**Obi-Wan****:** No, no lo es… y yo sé como vencerlo.

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**El Último Pharaohn.**_

**Haseo****:** ¡Me mentiste!

**Obi-Wan:** Era necesario…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** o_o ... cielos, es bastante largo el capítulo!... aunque al parecer solo sea de 19000 palabras._

_Oh bueno ¿Que les pareció? ... no sé por donde empezar... y la verdad no ando con la mente para pensar en que estoy haciendo._

_Como sea, nos vemos el otro Domingo, con un capítulo más normal. Cualquier duda/comentario/sugerencia, mandenme un rewview o un Mensaje privado, que trataré de responderles._

_Otra cosa; iba a poner las Keyblades que aparecieron en este capítulo, pero ando con problemas con el archivo, así que quizas los suba como a la noche del Domingo, hora de México. No hay muchas Keyblades, ya que me ganó el timepo, pero planeo hacerlas de todos modos. Aparecerán en mi profile si los termino mañana._

_bueno, es todo, ahora si, nos vemos hasta la otra semana... sobres!_

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	88. Cap 87: El último Pharaohn

**_20/Jun/2010_**

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

Los mundos humanos del _Nintenverse_ estaban por ser destruidos y conquistados por las fuerzas de _Anubis_, y los héroes de cada mundo estaban por perder, necesitando un milagro para sobrevivir. Mientras, los trece _Golden N-Warriors_, quienes parecían haber derrotado a Exus/_Anubis_, se dirigían hacia el pilar central de la galaxia, _Obelisk of Arket_, donde estaban encerrados las _Keyblades_ de _Chaos_, _Balance_ y las _Guardianas_ _Mokona_ y _Athena_.

Pero _Anubis_ apareció de nuevo, por lo que Alan, X y Ash tuvieron que seguir adelante, mientras que los demás héroes entretenían al dios. Al llegar al pilar, el trío no podía hacer nada por romperlo, ya que era extremadamente resistente. Alan decidió "hacer un Seiya" y lanzarse hacia el pilar, con la ayuda de X y Ash. _Anubis_ llegó al lugar en ese momento, e intentó detener a Alan, pero Kristal protegió al joven con su cuerpo, lo que destruyó la armadura de oro que portaba. Alan siguió su vuelo, dándole un poderoso golpe al pilar… pero parecía que lo único que sus poderes podían hacerle fue una pequeña grieta.

Sin embargo, eso era lo único que necesitaba, ya que X terminó el trabajo, al lanzarle una flecha dorada, con la energía de todos los _Golden N-Warriors_, hacia la grieta, lo cual terminó por atravesarla. Con esto hecho, el pilar comenzó a derrumbarse, liberando a todos los presentes, así como el _Kingdom Hearts_ de esa galaxia. Los héroes celebraron este triunfo, habiendo logrado su objetivo.

Pero _Anubis_ estaba molesto, extremadamente molesto, y se hizo cargo de los héroes, destruyendo sus armaduras de oro. Alan intentó ponerse de pie, pero _Anubis_ lo atacó con fuerza, queriendo quemarlo.

Cual fue su sorpresa cuando Alan rechazó el ataque de un dios como si fuera una pelota de plástico. Fue en ese momento que _Chaos_, el _Guardián_ del _Nintenverse_, despertó en el cuerpo de Alan, recuperando su _Keyblade_ y encarando a _Anubis_. _Mokona_ y _Athena_ también aparecieron en el lugar, apoyando a _Chaos_.

Fue en ese momento en el que el _Guardián_ del _Nintenverse_ hizo algo que _Anubis_ temía; liberó todas las _Keyblades_ que podían seleccionar a un dueño, haciendo que cientos de _N-Warriors_ despertaran en toda la galaxia, siendo sus portadores los héroes de diversos mundos humanos.

Ahora, libre, con dos _Guardianas_ apoyándolo, y con su nuevo ejército de _N-Warriors _en el _Nintenverse_ luchando, _Chaos_ encaró a _Anubis_ en el combate final, que parecía empezar en unos segundos…

El destino de la _Nova Alliance _estaba en juego en este combate entre dioses…

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 87: __El último Pharaohn._**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _012-Magical Mystery- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

Sentía su cuerpo cansado… algo que era de esperarse luego de la paliza que había recibido en el combate. Parecía como si estuviera cayendo en el vacío, pero eso era únicamente algo que le estaba jugando su mente, ya que en realidad, sus sentidos estaban fallando, así como varios órganos de su cuerpo. En unos minutos, quizás una hora, moriría.

Eso fue, claro, antes de que, de repente, sintiera como si las fuerzas le estuvieran regresando de pronto. Así, el _Keyblade_ _Apprentice_, Viku, comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, escupiendo la arena que tenía en la boca, ya que estaba bocabajo en el suelo arenoso del planeta capital del imperio de _Anubis_. No podía ver bien, sólo podía ver borroso. Inconcientemente intentó buscar su _Keyblade_ de entrenamiento, pero no estaba cerca de él. Cuando su vista volvió a la normalidad, pudo ver su _Keyblade_… y estaba brillando.

"¿Eh?" se preguntó, viendo a su llave de entrenamiento, clavada en el suelo frente a él.

La llave comenzó emitir pulsaciones de luz leves, como si estuviera latiendo, y cada vez lo hacía más rápido. Entonces, sin previo aviso y de golpe, un objeto redondo apareció cerca del mango de la llave, una cadena de luz se enlazó con el final del mango, antes de que una línea de luz recorriera la _Keyblade_ desde el final del mango hasta la punta de la llave, cambiando de forma por completo.

Viku vio esto, la llave que se veía nueva, no desgastada como la _Keyblade_ de entrenamiento que usaba hasta ese momento. La energía que la _Keyblade_ emanaba parecía estarle dando energía, ya que sentía que sus heridas y energías se recuperaban lentamente. Ya menos cansado, el joven _Black Mage_ se puso de pie lentamente y caminó hacia la llave, viéndola directamente, sintiendo una conexión entre ambos. Al ver la llave, y el llavero que se había formado en ella, el joven abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, dándose cuenta lo que eso significaba.

"Esta… esta es…" empezó el joven con asombro.

"_Tu Keyblade…_"

Viku volteó rápidamente hacia atrás, habiendo escuchando la voz de una mujer, pero no viendo nada a sus espaldas. De haber sido más rápido, quizás la mitad de rápido como los _N-Warriors_ que peleaban dentro de la pirámide roja de _Aaru_, hubiera podido haber visto a una mujer de traje blanco con diseños dorados en este, antes de desaparecer.

"¿Qué…?"

"_Esa es tu Keyblade…_" se escuchó la voz de la mujer en el ambiente. "_Ahora, eres un N-Warrior…_"

"¿Un _N-Warrior_?" preguntó el hechicero, dando la vuelta y viendo a la _Keyblade_ que estaba atrás de él. "Esa llave… ¿es mía?"

Se quedó mirando su llave nueva por unos segundos, antes de dar unos pasos hacia ella y tomarla del mango, retirándola de la tierra, sintiendo un nuevo poder mágico recorriendo su cuerpo. Él tenía conocimiento de los _N-Warriors_: un ser vivo podía nacer con un _Nova Crystal_ en su cuerpo y obtener una _Keyblade_ más tarde en su vida, pero esto a veces puede no pasar dependiendo de la fuerza del corazón de la persona. Por otra parte, una persona podía nacer sin _Nova Crystal_, pero si su corazón era lo suficientemente fuerte, una _Keyblade_ sería creada por el corazón de la persona y luego, cuando ella vaya a él, le otorgaría un _Nova Crystal_.

"Entonces… si soy un _N-Warrior_ ahora…" expresó el joven para si mismo, al inicio calmado… y luego sumamente entusiasmado. "¡Esto es genial!"

No podía evitar la alegría, el ser un _N-Warrior_ era algo que había esperado desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que empezó a entrenar con Raphael… o quizás más. Él no poseía un _Nova Crystal_ desde que nació, pero Raphael vió en él algo de potencial y por eso decidió entrenarlo durante un año, quizás un poco después de que Alan llegara al _Nintenverse_. La razón por la que los héroes no se habían conocido antes fue porque Viku estaba en un viaje un mes antes de que Alan llegara a _Spellian Hegcian_ por primera vez.

Viku seguía alegre por haberse vuelto un _N-Warrior_… que no notó cuando se tropezó con el cuerpo de Gohan.

"¡Ow!" exclamó el hechicero, cayendo de espalda, dándose cuenta de que el joven _Saiyan_ estaba desmayado, al igual que los demás. "Cierto, debo ayudarlos… ¿Pero como? No poseo magia curativa." Se dijo para si mismo… antes de darse cuenta de la pequeña bolsa que había bajo sus pies. "¡Por supuesto!¡Las _Senzu Bean_! Recuerdo que el señor Goku se las dio a Gohan cuando entró con Shaka y los demás."

Sin tiempo que perder, el hechicero tomó la bolsa y sacó una semilla de ella, rápidamente dándosela al joven _Saiyan_ frente a él. Gohan comenzó a masticar inconcientemente, tragándose la semilla. Unos segundos después, despertó de golpe, todas sus heridas cerrándose de inmediato.

"Que bueno que despertaste." Dijo Viku con alegría.

"¿Uh?¿Que pasó?" preguntó Gohan con confusión, pensando en lo que había pasado. "¡Raviel!"

"Se fue."

"¿Uh?¿A donde?"

"Supongo que a la pirámide."

"Eso es malo. ¿Cómo lo alcanzaremos? No podemos entrar a la pirámide."

De pronto, un gran temblor sacudió la tierra bajo sus pies. Al mirar hacia la ciudad, pudieron ver que el enorme pilar que sobresalía de los demás edificios comenzaba a derrumbarse, aplastando varias construcciones con ella. Al mismo tiempo, la barrera que protegía la ciudad parecía desaparecer por si sola.

"Bueno… eso fue conveniente." Dijo Viku.

"Ese pilar debió ser la fuente de poder de la barrera." Inquirió Gohan. "¡Quizás ahora podamos pasar!"

"Pero no sin los demás. ¿Tenemos suficientes semillas?"

"Si, suficientes y nos sobran."

"¡Entonces, despertémoslos y entremos a la pirámide!"

Gohan y Viku tomaron cada uno un puñado de _Senzu Beans_ de la bolsa y se dispusieron a repartirlas entre los demás héroes, quienes estaban muy heridos y muchos al borde de la muerte.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _099-Hulle Granz Cathedral- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack G.U.)_

"_Haseo… Haseo…"_

El joven mencionado tenía sus ojos cerrados, sumamente cansado en ese momento, ya sin poder moverse como antes.

'_¿Qué pasó?... ¿Dónde estoy…?'_ pensó él, no abriendo sus ojos por lo cansado que estaba.

Poco a poco, comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado; estaba luchando contra Raviel, y este logró golpearlo con fuerza, haciendo que se desmayase. A pesar de él estar usando todo el poder de su Avatar, no podía ir al mismo paso que el _Pharaohn_.

'_Es cierto… perdí…'_ pensó Haseo, sonriendo un poco para si mismo. _'Parece ser… que no tenía caso que viniera.'_

"_No pierdas las esperanzas…"_

'_¿Qué-?'_

De pronto, Haseo sintió un poco de sus energías regresar… de hecho, sintió que estas regresaban poco a poco. Él abrió sus ojos luego de recuperar suficiente energía… sólo para darse cuenta de que estaba en un espacio en blanco, vacío, sin nada a su alrededor.

"¿Dónde estoy?" se preguntó, mientras se ponía de pie para ver sus alrededores. "Este lugar… ¿Es el interior de mi mente?"

"_Hijo de Morganna…"_

Haseo miró a todos lados, sorprendiéndose al escuchar esa voz. Dado que sus _Avatars_ fueron creados por la _Guardiana Morganna_ para proteger a la _Guardiana Aura_, era normal que los llamasen así… sin embargo, sólo había un ser que les decía así.

"¿Aura?" preguntó Haseo, viendo aparecer una esfera de energía justo frente a él, emanando una energía cálida que hacía que él se sintiera tranquilo… y claro, después de todo, ella era la diosa que en un momento tuvieron que proteger.

"_No pierdas las esperanzas, hijo de Morganna."_ Expresó la esfera de energía. _"Si lo haces, todo estará perdido."_

"¿Dónde has estado?" preguntó Haseo con seriedad, hablándole de tu, a pesar de ser la _Guardiana_ que tenía que proteger.

"_Anubis me mantuvo prisionera, pero he logrado escapar gracias a los guerreros de Chaos y Balance. Sin embargo, estoy muy débil para regresar a este mundo."_

"¿Regresar a este mundo?" preguntó el joven, pensando en lo que le había dicho.

Haseo tenía un cierto conocimiento de los _Guardianes_; cuando estos estaban muy cansados, ya sea por algún combate o algún atentado contra ellos, regresaban al corazón de sus galaxias, el _Kingdom Hearts_, para descansar un poco y recuperar sus energías. Si no lo hacían, su existencia podría desaparecer.

Pero, había un problema; el _Kingdom Hearts_ de la galaxia _Hack_ ya no existía. Y sin el…

"Entonces… ¿Desaparecerás de este mundo?¿Que pasará con nosotros?"

"_Cuando un Guardián muere, normalmente, los poderes otorgados a sus guerreros se desvanecen. Entonces, eso significa que ustedes…"_

"¡Espera un momento!¡Eso no puede pasar!¡Sin estos poderes, no podemos pelear para defender a los sobrevivientes de la destrucción de la galaxia _Hack_!¡Yo aún necesito este poder para seguir luchando!¡No puedo perderlo de esta forma!"

"_¿Acaso no te habías dado por vencido?"_

"No… todavía no. Eso fue un momento de debilidad, pero ahora estoy más que seguro; quiero continuar luchando, ¡Aún si me cuesta la vida!" exclamó él, levantando su brazo frente a él, apretándolo con fuerza.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _133-Eight Keys- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack G.U.)_

"Entonces, continúa luchando…" expresó alguien, sujetando el puño de Haseo desde atrás, haciendo que este se volteara a ver quien era.

"¡¿Ovan?" cuestionó el joven, viendo a su amigo, su mentor, detrás de él. "No puede ser…"

"Si es tu deseo el seguir luchando, Aura te lo concederá." Dijo el otro _Epitaph User_ con tranquilidad.

"¿Qué dices? Pero si ella…"

"_Hijo de Morganna…"_ expresó Aura, llamando la atención de Haseo. _"Si es tu deseo el seguir luchando, entonces haré lo posible por hacerlo. Si no puedo usar el Kingdom Hearts de mi galaxia para descansar… tendré que usar el de otra."_

"¿Qué?¿Usar el de otra galaxia?"

"_Si… y, dado que ustedes han sido adoptados por ellos, he elegido la galaxia Nintenverse para descansar… sin embargo, para eso, debo renunciar a ustedes, y ya no podrán usarme como su fuerte de poder, como lo han hecho hasta ahora."_

"No entiendo." Dijo Haseo. "¿Qué pasará si te unes al _Nintenverse_ para descansar?"

"_Significa que ustedes ya no serán mis guerreros… sino del Nintenverse. Los poderes que ustedes tienen pueden cambiar un poco para estar más acorde con los de ellos, y se volverán los protectores del Nintenverse. ¿Deseas que eso pase?"_

Haseo lo pensó por un momento. Si _Aura_ hace eso, ya no sería un _Epitaph User_… pero, si ella no lo hace, perdería sus poderes, al igual que sus compañeros.

"El _Nintenverse_ es nuestra nueva galaxia hogar." Expresó el joven. "Luego de lo de _Morganna_, ellos nos aceptaron, e incluso nos dieron unos mundos para poder reconstruir la civilización. Les debemos nuestra gratitud… así que no creo que haya problema que eso pase. _Aura_, si de verdad quieres unirte al _Nintenverse_, hazlo."

"_Ya veo… entonces, protejan su nuevo hogar…"_

Sin decir más, _Aura_ desapareció del lugar, dejando solos a Haseo y a Ovan en el medio de la nada.

"¿Y ahora que?" preguntó Haseo.

"Ahora… renace…"

Justo al decir esto, el lugar en blanco comenzó a cambiar; nubes negras cubrieron el espacio vacío, pero dejaban ver un poco de este entre ellas. Luego, el piso debajo de sus pies comenzó a cambiar de forma… siendo ahora un enorme pilar sobresalía de un profundo vacío de oscuridad. En el suelo del pilar, donde él estaba parado, una imagen comenzó a formarse; una imagen que lo mostraba a él, Haseo, con los ojos cerrados, mientras una imagen del _Avatar Skeith_ sobrevolaba una imagen de _Mac Anu_, una ciudad de la antigua galaxia Hack.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Haseo con confusión.

"Es el _Awakening_." Respondió Ovan. "Ahora que _Aura _ha dormido en el _Nintenverse_, ha cedido sus derechos a ellos… ahora, el interior de tu mente está cambiando acorde con el de la galaxia a la que sirves ahora."

"Entonces… ¿este será el interior de mi mente ahora?"

De pronto, un destello de luz apareció en la mano de Haseo, tomando una forma alargada. Cuando la luz se desvaneció, el joven _Epitaph User_ podía ver que ahora, en su mano derecha, estaba una llave como la de los _N-Warriors_; una _Keyblade_.

"¿Que?¡Esto es…!"

"Una _Keyblade_, símbolo de los _N-Warriors_." Expresó Ovan con seriedad. "Ahora, Haseo, eres el primer _Epitaph User_/_N-Warrior_ del _Nintenverse_, un hibrido como las _Magic Knights_ de la galaxia _Dream_."

"¿Un hibrido?" preguntó Haseo, mirando la llave que tenía en sus manos, que tenía un diseño que le hacía recordar a _Skeith_ y a su propia _Xth-Form_ que usaba en ese momento. "Puedo sentirlo… me siento más fuerte… ¿Es este el poder que necesito?" preguntó Haseo, volteando hacia atrás para ver a Ovan… quien ya no estaba ahí. "¿Ovan?"

"_¿Puedes hacerlo, Haseo?"_ expresó el _Epitaph User_ de _Corbenik_, la voz de este resonando en todo el lugar.

"Si… por supuesto que puedo."

"Necesitarás entonces mi fuerza también."

No sabía porqué, pero Haseo no tenía que voltear para saber quien era el que le había hablado, pero aún así miró hacia atrás… sólo para ver a otro Haseo, exactamente igual a él, salvo que el color de su traje era el opuesto al que estaba usando ahora.

"_Skeith_." Expresó el joven _Epitaph_, mirando con seriedad a la representación de su Avatar.

"Seguirás peleando, ¿No es así, muchacho?" preguntó _Skeith_, sonriendo con cierta malicia.

"Por supuesto, eso es lo que he decidido. ¿O acaso no me vas a ayudar?"

"Sólo quería cerciorarme… además, si vas a requerir de nuevo mi fuerza, necesitarás esto." Dijo, antes de lanzarle algo a Haseo, mismo que lo capturó con su brazo izquierdo.

"¿Que?" preguntó el joven, dándose cuenta de lo que le había arrojado; otra _Keyblade_. "¿Esto es…?"

"La llave que apareció contigo fue creada por tu luz. Esta que te estoy dando es la creada por tu oscuridad." Comentó _Skeith_. "No me preguntes mucho, también soy nuevo con eso de las llaves."

Haseo miró ahora ambas llaves en sus manos; _Silent Death_ que le entregó _Skeith_, y la _Xth Redemption_, la que apareció primero.

"Entiendo…" expresó Haseo, sujetando ambas _Keyblades_ al revés, como sujetaba normalmente sus espadas pequeñas. "Ya sé que hacer."

"Sólo no te dejes matar, muchacho." Advirtió _Skeith_. "Sin Aura, ya no podré pasar a otro cuerpo cuando tu mueras. Quizás pase a la _Keyblade_ que usas y esperaré a que aparezca otro que me use… quizás."

"Descuida…" comentó Haseo, sonriendo con cierta arrogancia. "El que morirá, ¡será otro!"

_**-Fin de la música de fondo-**_

_**

* * *

**_

Raviel y Goku 3 estaban enfrentados en un combate a muerte, luchando a gran velocidad en el relativamente reducido espacio en el interior de la pirámide roja de _Aaru_, en el salón del trono donde residía _Anubis_. Los demás guerreros habían sido derrotados ya, a excepción de Fly, quien después de Goku era los más fuertes de ahí, y Seiya, pero él estaba respirando con dificultad, en el suelo… mientras veían el combate desarrollarse.

"A penas y puedo seguir sus movimientos." Expresó Fly, habiendo usado casi todo el poder del _Ryumajin_, unos pocos momentos más y perdería la transformación.

"¡Maldición!" exclamó Seiya, viendo que, a su alrededor, estaban sus compañeros caídos. "Ni siquiera Shaka o Saga pudieron hacerle daño. ¿Ese sujeto será un inmortal?"

"Dijiste que venciste a un dios antes, ¿No?" preguntó Fly. "¿Por qué no lo haces de nuevo?"

"Yo no vencí a un dios… _Athena_ lo derrotó cuando la liberamos. Sin ella aquí…"

"El señor Goku es el único que puede enfrentarse a él." Dijo Fly con cansancio… antes de ver como una figura caía pesadamente al suelo cerca de ellos. "¿O no?" preguntó el joven, al ver que el sujeto que cayó era Goku, intentando levantarse.

"¡Ow, ow, ow!¡Eso realmente dolió!" exclamó el _Saiyajin_, poniéndose de pie lentamente, empezando a mostrarse cansado del combate. "Este sujeto…"

"Aún si muestras todo tu nuevo poder, no podrás vencerme, _Saiyajin_." Expresó Raviel, flotando en el aire. "Recuerda que soy un Semi-dios. Aún con ese incremento de energía tuyo, mortales como ustedes no podrán vencerme."

"¡Cierra la boca!_¡DATA DRAIN!_"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _48-Everything In These Hands- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack G.U.)_

Un cilindro de datos viajó desde la derecha de Raviel hacia él a gran velocidad. El _Pharaohn_ lo vio venir y se giró sobre si mismo, deteniendo con su mano izquierda el ataque que venía de la derecha, viendo quien era el que se lo estaba lanzando.

"¿Todavía sigues conciente?" cuestionó Raviel con cierta sorpresa, viendo como Haseo continuaba aplicando fuerza al ataque. "Creí que te había mandado a dormir."

Haseo, con un cañón de datos en su brazo derecho, elevaba su aura de forma considerable, intentando romper la defensa del _Pharaohn_, pero este lo detenía con su mano con facilidad.

"¡Ríndete!" exclamó Raviel. "El _Data Drain_ de los _Epitaph User_s no funcionará contra mi. Sé la frecuencia con la que sale ese ataque, por lo que puedo contrarrestarla con mis poderes. No podrás vencerme."

"¡Aún no!" exclamó Haseo con enfado. "¡Esto no se acaba todavía!"

"¿Sigues sin entender?¡Ninguno de tus poderes podrá hacerme nada!"

"Lo prometí… ¡Le prometí a Ovan que podría hacerlo!" exclamó, mientras dos esferas de energía, una negra y una blanca, aparecían alrededor de su cañón de datos, antes de materializarse como _Keyblades_ y girar a su alrededor. "¡Lo juro!"

"¡¿Qué?¿Un _Epitaph User_ con _Keyblades_?¡Imposible!"

"¡Ven!¡Vamos, ven!¡Yo estoy aquí!" exclamó Haseo. "_¡SKEITH!_"

El patrón de_ Avatar_ apareció alrededor de su cuerpo, mientras que una imagen de _Skeith_ apareció detrás de Haseo, fusionándose con él. Al joven _Epitaph User_ le aparecieron ocho espadas de luz y datos color blanco y naranja a su espalda, un patrón de líneas rojas surcaban su cuerpo, mientras sus poderes seguían incrementándose.

"_¡AVATAR AWAKENING!¡SKEITH!_"

Con un poderoso grito, Haseo incrementó el poder de su ataque, siendo ayudado por la energía de las _Keyblades_. El _Data Drain_ aumentó rápidamente de fuerza, haciendo que le _Pharaohn_ sintiera que estaba siendo empujado hacia atrás, lo que era cierto. Por la energía de las _Keyblades_ agregada, la 'frecuencia' del _Data Drain_ cambió, lo cual rompió le escudo que rodeaba al _Pharaohn_, sintiendo el golpe en su mano izquierda. Rápidamente, Raviel se hizo a un lado, evitando el ataque de datos que impactó en el techo, dispersándose en este… para luego una gran sección del techo se cayera derrumbada debido a que había perdido la fuerza que lo caracterizaba.

Haseo miró esto con cierta sorpresa, en especial debido al incremento de poder que había sufrido. _Avatar Awakening _era una especie de sincronización máxima entre Avatar y _Epitaph User_, algo así como el _Rune-Knight_ de las _Magic Knights_. Pero, debido al nivel de sincronización, la fuerza que Haseo y _Skeith_ tenían, y el hecho de que ahora tenía _Keyblades_, el _Epitaph User_ incrementó sus poderes de forma descomunal… casi a la par de _Super Saiyajin 3_ Goku y _Ryumajiin_ Fly.

'_¡Excelente!' _pensó Haseo._ '¡Con este poder podré protegerlos a todos!... ¿Acaso me escuché como mi antiguo yo?'_

Mientras Haseo pensaba en esto, Raviel miró lo ocurrido en el techo, antes de ver con enfado al _Epitaph User_ con enfado. Una técnica así podría ser peligrosa… por lo que tendría que eliminarla.

"¡Desaparece!" exclamó, queriendo lanzarle una esfera de energía de su mano izquierda… pero esta no respondía. "¿Que?"

Raviel miró su brazo izquierdo, viendo que una especie de datos danzaban alrededor de este, desde sus dedos hasta un poco más arriba de su codo. Se dio cuenta de que no podía mover esa sección de su cuerpo; no podía mover los dedos, la muñeca, ni flexionar el codo. Prácticamente había perdido la sensibilidad de su brazo izquierdo… de hecho, de no ser porque lo estaba viendo, juraría que este no existiría.

Todos los demás, en especial aquellos que podían sentir la presencia de otros, pudieron sentir que el aura de Raviel disminuyó considerablemente luego del _Data Drain_, lo cual le sorprendían.

"Ese ataque… ¿debilitó a Raviel?" cuestionó Seiya.

Pero Raviel no se quedó sin hacer nada. Casi de inmediato, comenzó a elevar su _Ka_, forzando su energía hacia su brazo izquierdo, intentando liberarla del ataque. Entonces, el efecto del _Data Drain_ comenzó a ser superado por la voluntad de Raviel, poco a poco, hasta que al final el aura del _Pharaohn_ volvió a recubrir el brazo hasta el último dedo, recuperando la movilidad.

"¡Maldito!¡Eso fue peligroso!" exclamó Raviel, reuniendo energía en su brazo izquierdo. "¡Debes morir primero!"

Con esto dicho, el _Pharaohn_ le lanzó una enorme esfera de energía hacia el _Epitaph User_, quien estaba listo para recibir el ataque… que no llegó.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _196-Taiketsu! Hadlers Tai Avan II- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Quest; Aventuras de Fly)_

"_¡ABAN STRASH!_" exclamó Fly, apareciendo frente a Haseo y usando su espada especial para cortar el ataque del _Pharaohn_ en dos, dispersando la energía a sus alrededores.

"¡Maldito!" exclamó Raviel con enfado al ver al joven _Dragon Knight_ frente al _Epitaph User_, con su espada en alto, sujetada al revés.

"¡No dejaré que lo lastimes!" exclamó Fly con valentía. _'Después de todo, él ha sido el único que te ha lastimado de alguna forma de cuidado. ¡Debo protegerlo para que pueda hacer esa técnica y vencerte!' _"¿Estas bien?" cuestionó el chico, mirando a Haseo detrás de él.

"Eh… si, lo estoy." Respondió con cierto enfado. "No necesitaba ayuda… pero gracias."

Raviel miró al ambos guerreros, recuperando un poco el control de sus emociones, regresando a su mirada serie e indiferente.

"Que interesante." Expresó Goku, apareciendo detrás de Raviel, con los brazos cruzados. "Esa técnica te dañó."

"Me he recuperado." Respondió el _Pharaohn_.

"Si, pero puede dañarte de nuevo… eso es una ventaja."

"Los tres contra mi no podrán vencerme."

"¿Tu crees? Nadie es invencible… ¡Y te lo demostraré!"

"¡Tienes razón!" exclamó Seiya, poniéndose de pie lentamente. "¡Nadie es invencible!"

"Tu, que ya no puedes siquiera pelear, no tienes derecho a decir eso." Expresó Raviel.

"Aún sin mi armadura, ¡No me rendiré tan fácilmente!"

De pronto, todo el lugar comenzó a temblar, obligando a que todos tuvieran que mantener el equilibrio para no caer al suelo. Casi de inmediato, todos los presentes pudieron sentir poderosas presencias siendo liberadas de golpe.

"No…" comentó Raviel con asombro y terror. "¡No pudieron lograrlo!"

"Ese _Cosmos_…" empezó Seiya, mirando hacia la salida de la pirámide. "¡_Athena_!"

"Lo lograron." Dijo Goku con satisfacción. "Lograron rescatar a esos _Guardianes_."

"Bien… ¡Entonces, ahora si podemos vencerlo!" exclamó el _Saint_, colocándose en guardia.

"¿Y como lo harás?" preguntó el _Pharaohn_. "Tus poderes no son suficientes."

"¡Entonces tendré que elevar mi _Cosmos_!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _021-Glide! Pegasus- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya)_

Y, como dijo, Seiya comenzó a elevar su _Cosmos_, encendiéndose a su alrededor. Raviel no estaba preocupado, ya que la energía de Seiya no sería ningún problema… algo que incluso el mismo Seiya sabía.

'_Saori…__Athena… por favor, ¡déjame producir un milagro!'_

Seiya seguía elevando su energía, sintiendo como el aura de su diosa lo envolvía. Entonces, algo sucedió; los trozos de la armadura del _Saint_ comenzaron a brillar de color dorado y repararse por si sola, reconstruyéndose por si sola, restaurando su antigua gloria… o más bien, superándola, ya que la armadura que Seiya portaba no era la segunda forma de la armadura de _Pegasus_ bañada con la sangre de los Gold _Saint_s… sino la tercera, bañada con la sangre de _Athena_.

"¿Que?" se preguntó Seiya a si mismo, mirando sus brazos, cubiertos por la nueva forma de su traje sagrado. "Mi armadura, tiene una nueva vida."

"¿Qué es esto?" cuestionó Raviel. "¿Qué es lo que haz hecho con esa armadura? Parece como si tuviera una esencia divina."

Seiya cerró sus ojos, comunicándose con _Athena_, buscando respuestas a las preguntas que tenía. Y cuando las obtuvo, sonrió.

"No te equivocas." Respondió el _Saint_. "Esta armadura tiene la esencia de _Athena_."

"¿Que?" preguntó Raviel.

"Durante las anteriores _Galaxian Wars_, la sangre de _Athena_ ha bañado esta armadura en incontables ocasiones, obteniendo así una esencia divina. Con el tiempo, esta armadura ganó esa esencia, que permaneció dormida hasta que el siguiente _Pegasus_ _Saint_, en este caso yo, elevara su _Cosmos_ hasta el infinito y la despertara."

"Entonces, esa armadura ¿es ahora de esencia divina?, entiendo… ¡Pero no creas que me ganarás con eso!"

"¡No te ganaré con eso!" exclamó Seiya, elevando su _Cosmos_ aún más. "¡Sino con esto!"

"¿Que?"

"¡Arde mi _Cosmos_!¡Supera el infinito!"

Entonces, la armadura volvió a cambiar de nuevo, rodeada de una energía dorada y siendo aún más compleja que una armadura dorada normal. El aura divina que había rodeado a Seiya se incrementó aún más mientras su armadura cambiaba, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. Entonces, cuando la luz que rodeaba a Seiya se desvaneció, el caballero de _Pegasus_ ahora vestía una armadura mucho más poderosa y llamativa que la que usaba normalmente, siendo ahora una imponente armadura celeste con dorados.

"¡Imposible!" exclamó Raviel, reconociendo ese tipo de armadura. "¿Esa una _God Cloth_?"

"¿_God Cloth_?" cuestionó Goku con confusión.

"Es una armadura que sólo los _Saint_s pueden usar, armaduras que tienen el mismo nivel que una armadura de los dioses, por eso el nombre. Se supone que esas armaduras tienen el poder para golpear a un dios… pero yo no lo creo."

"¿Qué dices?" cuestionó Seiya con enfado.

"Tu _Cosmos_ es impresionante, pero sigue sin alcanzarme."

"¡¿Insinúas que eres tan fuerte como un dios?"

"Yo _**soy**_ un dios. Aún con todo ese poder, _Pegasus_, no podrás vencerme."

"¡¿Quieres apostar?" preguntó Seiya, colocándose en guardia.

"¡Me encantaría!"

Raviel miró esto con interés; el poder de Seiya se incrementó exponencialmente, superando el poder de la _God Cloth._ En ese momento, Seiya debería ser en ese momento tan fuerte como _Super Saiyajin Goku 3_, y más fuerte que el _Ryumajiin Fly_, y _Avatar Awakening Haseo_.

"Muy bien." Dijo Raviel, mirando a Haseo, Goku, Seiya y Fly. "Si quieren pelear, entonces lo haré y lucharé contra todos a la vez."

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _154-Sacred Moon- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

Mientras tanto, Ichigo, quien había sido asesinado por un ataque de Raviel, permanecía en el suelo, sin poder hacer ya nada. Sin embargo, su mente aún estaba activa… aunque se estaba apagando poco a poco. El _Shinigami_ estaba descendiendo a la oscuridad lentamente, mientras sentía como todo se iba apagando poco a poco. Podía sentir aún las presencias de sus compañeros, sabiendo que estaban listos para seguir peleando… y él quería estar ahí.

'_¡Maldición!'_ pensó Ichigo débilmente. _'Si tan solo pudiera pelear como ellos…'_

"_Entonces, usa mi poder…"_

'_¿Que?'_ pensó el _Shinigami_, sabiendo de quien pertenecía esa voz. _'¡Eres tu!'_

"_Por supuesto que soy yo, ¿A quien esperabas?"_ cuestionó _Hollow Ichigo_, dentro de la mente de Ichigo. "Mírate, eres patético; te dejo usar mi poder y eres vencido por ese sujeto. No vales la pena, Ichigo."

'_¡Cállate!'_ exclamó ya con más fuerzas. _'Ese sujeto…'_

"_Aunque, debo admitir que ese sujeto es incluso más fuerte que yo, así que no te culpo… no mucho. Pero, como no quiero morir, te diré lo que debes hacer."_

'_¿Que?'_

"_Usa mi poder y podrás superar los límites."_

'_Ya he usado ese poder, y aún así yo no puedo…'_

"_¿El poder de la máscara? Eso es solo una parte de lo que podemos llegar a ser. Vamos, libera más de mi fuerza."_

'_¡No me engañarás!¡Si uso ese poder, corromperás mi mente y me pondrás en contra de mis compañeros!'_

"_Y si no lo usas, tu y ellos morirán aquí. No creo que tengas opción."_

Ichigo apretó sus dientes mientras continuaba cayendo. El poder de su _Hollow_ interior era impresionante, y sabía que lo que él estaba usando con el poder de la mascara no era todo el poder del _Hollow_. Si liberaba más de su fuerza, quizás podría enfrentarse a Raviel… y dejar que la mentalidad del _Hollow_ controle la suya. Era un riesgo, pero tenía que usar toda su fuerza y concentración si es que no quiere que ese poder se saliera de control… no tenía opción, era eso, o la muerte.

'_¡__Escúchame! Si intentas hacer algo raro, ¡Me las pagarás!'_ pensó Ichigo, mirando al _Hollow_ dentro de su mente.

"Como sea, yo tampoco quiero morir aquí." Respondió el _Hollow_. _"Pero eso si, me divertiré mucho el verte intentando no ser corrompido."_

'_Maldito…'_

"_Entonces… ¡empecemos!"

* * *

_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _207-What Can You See In Their Eyes- _(**Soundtrack: **_Bleach; Fade to Black)_

De pronto, en el mundo real, Ichigo se sujetó la cabeza, sintiendo un gran dolor punzante. Todos los demás voltearon a verlo, ya que no solo se quejaba, sino que también su aura estaba creciendo de forma considerable, haciendo temblar todo el lugar por la fuerte presión espiritual que predominaba, incrementando la gravedad del lugar.

Entonces, Ichigo se puso de pie de golpe, revelando una nueva apariencia debido al poder oscuro que era emanado de él; la máscara de _Hollow_ había cambiado, ahora cubriendo toda la cabeza, con algunas marcas dibujadas en ella, mientras que dos enormes cuernos emergían del frente y apuntaban hacia el frente. También, el cuerpo de Ichigo se pintó de blanco, con marcas negras, y su cabello creció de largo, pasando su cintura. Además de eso, en el centro de su pecho, había un agujero que dejaba ver el otro lado, donde su corazón debería de estar. Era una nueva apariencia de _Hollow_, usando el máximo poder del _Hollow_ interno de Ichigo para hacerse más fuerte.

Los demás guerreros miraron al nuevo Ichigo con asombro y algo de temor. A pesar de que Goku y Fly lo superaban en fuerza, con Haseo y Seiya al mismo nivel, el instinto asesino que emanaba el _Shinigami_, así como la energía oscura, era bastante intimidante.

"¿Eres tu, Ichigo?" cuestionó Fly con confusión.

El _Shinigami_-_Hollow_ no mencionó nada, y sólo lo miró fijamente. El _Dragon Knight_ no podía ver los ojos de Ichigo, en cambio sólo veía la oscuridad que había en los agujeros de la máscara. Fly se colocó en guardia, no sabiendo si Ichigo lo atacaría o no… y si lo hacía, tendría que responder.

"¿Ichigo?" preguntó el joven de nuevo, viendo a su compañero con confusión y alerta.

Entonces, el _Hollow_ que estaba frente a él volteó a verlo. Ichigo lo miraba fijamente, no mencionando palabra alguna en todo el rato, y Fly no sabía porqué, pero sentía que podía entenderlo.

"Ya veo…" comentó el joven _Dragon Knight_, sonriendo un poco. "Sigues así, solo que estás usando un poder… maligno." Expresó, mientras Ichigo volteaba a ver a Raviel. "Y, como tenemos un enemigo en común…"

"¿Estás seguro de poder controlarlo?" cuestionó Goku seriamente, mirando al _Shinigami_-_Hollow_ frente a ellos. Claro, Ichigo no le decía palabra alguna, pero Fly podía entenderlo.

"Creo que dice… que no tiene opción." Dijo el _Dragon Knight_ con algo de tristeza.

"Ya veo… entonces será mejor terminar con esto rápido."

Raviel se quedó mirando a Ichigo con interés. El poder que el _Shinigami_ emanaba había cambiado radicalmente, siendo mucho más fuerte que el anterior. Ahora, los cinco guerreros de distintas galaxias estaban frente a él, rodeándolo para continuar el combate.

"Si quieren seguir luchando contra mi, que así sea." Expresó Raviel, colocándose en guardia, invocando su espada. "¡Veamos si tienen la suficiente fuerza para vencerme!"

Raviel, el _Pharaohn_ más fuerte de los quince, sabía que tendría por primera vez dificultad para pelear contra los guerreros que ahora estaban frente a él, luchando. Goku como _Super Saiyajin 3_ era un guerrero de cuidado, así como Fly con el _Ryumajin_, pero el _Pharaohn_ podía enfrentarse a los dos sin problemas… el resto eran solo estorbos, incluso los _Gold_ _Saints_.

Eso fue, claro, antes de que Haseo obtuviera el poder de las _Keyblades_, Seiya llamara a la _Pegasus God Cloth_, e Ichigo se transformara en esa extraña criatura _Hollow_. Ellos cinco peleando eran oponentes de peligro. Si bien había peleado contra los _Gold_en _N-Warriors_ anteriormente, le fue más fácil pelear contra ellos porque ya conocía las técnicas de ellos, aparte de que estaba más descansado. Ahora, luego de varios minutos de lucha continua contra guerreros de distintas galaxias con más o menos su mismo nivel de pelea, sus energías estaban comenzando a agotarse.

'_No, no puedo perder ahora.'_ Pensó el _Pharaohn_. _'Soy un dios como el señor Anubis,¡ podré vencer a estos sujetos con facilidad!'_

Una fuerte explosión cubrió de humo el lugar, impidiendo la visibilidad. Raviel saltó para salir del humo, pero _Hollow Ichigo_ apareció a lado de él, con su espada negra en su mano derecha, dando un poderoso corte con esta, mismo que el guerrero dorado logró bloquear con su espada. Si bien la fuerza de Ichigo se incrementó de manera sorprendente, él solo no podría vencer a Raviel.

Entonces, Fly apareció por detrás del _Pharaohn_, sujetando su espada al revés, a punto de darle un _Aban Strash_ a quemarropa. Viendo que no podría evitarlo, Raviel reunió energía en su puño izquierdo y con su brazo detuvo la poderosa hoja del _Dragon Knight_, dándole más energía a su armadura para que pudiera resistir un golpe así. Luego de esto, Raviel saltó hacia atrás, alejándose de los dos espadachines, quienes lo siguieron casi de inmediato. Raviel tocó el suelo, mirando al frente a sus perseguidores, esperándolos para el combate. Fly e Ichigo llegaron con él, rápidamente lanzando varios cortes con sus espadas para intentar cortar al _Pharaohn_, quien, a pesar de estar en desventaja, podía bloquear los veloces golpes con facilidad.

Luego de unos momentos, Raviel elevó su Ka, mandando a Fly y a Ichigo hacia atrás con un solo corte, dejándolo solo de nuevo. Eso fue, claro, antes de que Seiya apareciera justo frente a él, con su puño derecho hacia atrás, rodeado de energía.

"_¡COMETA PEGASO!_"

Seiya soltó un poderoso golpe de cometa de su puño derecho, directo al rostro de Raviel, pero este logró alzar su espada y bloquear el golpe con la hoja de esta, aunque eso no evitó que fuera empujado hacia atrás varios metros por la fuerza del golpe. Raviel era empujado hacia atrás con fuerza, sus pies, aún en el suelo, creaban surcos en el piso debido a esto. Mientras seguía moviéndose hacia atrás, alzó la vista para ver como el _Saiyajin_ Goku caía en picada hacia él, listo para atacarlo. Al verlo, Raviel decidió actuar, extendiendo su brazo izquierdo hacia el frente.

"_¡NAQUADAH!_" exclamó, lanzando un cilindro de energía hacia arriba.

Goku lo vio venir, deteniéndose en el acto, antes de colocar dos dedos en su frente. Raviel vio el ataque llegar a donde estaba Goku… pero este desapareció en el acto. El _Pharaohn_ lo buscó por todos lados, dándose cuenta de que había aparecido detrás de él… con ambas manos a su costado.

"_¡KAME HAME HA!_" exclamó el _Saiyajin_, lanzando su técnica especial contra el _Pharaohn_.

Raviel extendió su brazo izquierdo y detuvo el _Kame Hame Ha_ con la palma de su mano, pero como con el _Cometa Pegaso_ de Seiya, fue empujado hacia atrás varios metros, antes de que el ataque se desvaneciera por completo. Raviel creyó que se había salvado… hasta que escuchó un ruido de sierra sobre él.

Al alzar la mirada, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Haseo, sujetando una enorme espada sierra con ambas manos, mientras él caía con fuerza para dar un poderoso golpe con esta. Raviel, viendo esto, alzó su espada, bloqueando el golpe de Haseo, cuya espada se activó al contacto, intentando cortar el arma del _Pharaohn_, creando chispas que volaban por todos lados.

"Creí que estabas usando _Keyblades_." Comentó Raviel.

"He, en un principio." Expresó Haseo con seguridad. "Pero para mi, las _Keyblades_ son solo un arma más en mi arsenal; puedo usar mis demás armas cuando se me plazca."

"Pero, como _Epitaph User_, no puedes usar armas distintas al mismo tiempo; no puedes usar tus espadas y guadaña al mismo tiempo."

"Pero, hay algo que olvidas." Dijo Haseo con malicia. "Las _Keyblades_ no son un arma de los _Epitaph User_s…" expresó, mientras que la _Silent Death_ y _Xth Redemption_ aparecían en su espalda, flotando detrás de él.

"¿Pero que-?"

"¡ROAAAAA!"

Haseo, usando todas sus fuerzas, empujó al _Pharaohn_ hacia atrás con un impulso de su gran espada. Casi de inmediato, las dos _Keyblades_ que flotaban detrás de él comenzaron a girar, lanzándose como discos hacia el _Pharaohn_, mientras que en ese momento el _Epitaph User_ desactivaba su gran espada para invocar sus dos pistolas-espada, disparando varios tiros en contra del _Pharaohn_.

Mientras el grupo se ponía en guardia y rodeaba a Raviel, Obi-Wan Kenobi estaba mirando todo esto desde una orilla. ¿Por qué? Debido a que un ataque de Raviel lo había dejado paralizado. No podía sentir nada del cuello hacia abajo, por lo que supuso que debió haber roto algo de la columna. En lugar de sentirse derrotado, el _Jedi_ continuó mirando el combate, esperando poder hallar una clave que le diga la forma de derrotar a Raviel.

A diferencia de los _Saiyan_, los _Saint_s, los _Dragon Knight_s y los _Shinigami_s, los _Jedi_s y _Siths _no tenían la fuerza bruta que caracterizaba a las otras razas de guerreros. En cambio, la fuerza de ellos radicaba en su poder de análisis y de observación. Se podría decir que ellos eran como los que podían crear alguna estrategia o plan radical, y los otros cuatro los seguirían. Claro, un _Jedi_ no estaba indefenso y podía defenderse mejor que otras razas de otras galaxias, pero de entre las seis razas principales que formaron la _Nova Alliance_, donde estaban incluidos los primeros _Keyblade_ _Masters_, ellos no estaban preparados para un combate de tal magnitud como el que se estaba desarrollado.

'_Debe de haber algo…'_ pensó Obi-Wan, concentrando todo su control sobre _The Force_ en sus ojos para poder ver los movimientos más allá de la velocidad de la luz al que ellos se movían. _'Debe de haber alguna forma de vencerlo… ¿Pero como?'_

Obi-Wan pensó, y continuó pensando en alguna forma. Entonces, recordó que el ataque de Ikki logró afectarlo de una forma. Con sólo verlo, el _Jedi_ supo que debió ser una técnica que afectaba el cerebro de una forma. Si eso era cierto, eso significa que Raviel era débil contra los ataques que afectaban la mente… o si bien no es débil, al menos es más susceptible que los ataques físicos.}

'_El único con el poder suficiente para afectar la mente es el caballero de Virgo, Shaka… y quizás el de Gemini, Saga. Pero ambos están fuera de combate… y sólo quedan Fly, Goku, Seiya, Ichigo y…'_

Fue entonces, que sus ojos se posaron en Haseo, quien estaba usando todas sus armas disponibles, no sólo sus nuevas _Keyblades_, que para él eran sólo un arma más en su arsenal.

'_Cuando Raviel bloqueó esa técnica de él, al principio pareció seguro, pero después decidió evitarlo… y no creo que haya sido sólo porque quisiera. Creo… que le estaba afectando, ya que no pudo mover su brazo por unos segundos. ¿Acaso esa técnica del Epitaph User afecta la conexión entre la mente y el cuerpo?¿O es algo más allá?'_

Mientras, el combate continuaba; Raviel detuvo su marcha, encarando de nuevo a su rival, usando su espada para bloquear las balas de energía y las dos _Keyblades_ que venían hacia él, desvaneciéndose al momento de ser rechazadas. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que Haseo se acercó de nuevo hacia él, esta vez portando su gran guadaña negra, girándola sobre él para crear momento. Girando sobre si mismo, el _Epitaph User_ dio un corte con su arma, mismo que Raviel estaba por bloquear… hasta que se dio cuenta de que las _Keyblades_ aparecieron alrededor de la guadaña de tal forma de que parecía que fuera una guadaña de tres hojas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Raviel saltó hacia atrás, evitando las armas del _Epitaph User_, quien lo vio alejarse de él… antes de ser impactado por el _Meteoro Pegaso_ de Seiya, mandando al _Pharaohn_ contra una pared.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _164-Battle of Christophsis- _(**Soundtrack: **_Star Wars; The Clone Wars)_

Viendo esto, Haseo no pudo evitar sonreír. Sabía que Raviel no era invencible, y que si seguían así, podrían vencerlo. Estaba por lanzarse de nuevo al combate… cuando…

"_Epitaph User, ¿Puedes oírme?"_

"_¿Uh?"_ se preguntó Haseo, escuchando esa voz dentro de su cabeza_. "¿Quién es?"_

"_Veo que aún tengo parte de mis poderes." _Comentó el sujeto misterioso. _"No temas, soy Obi-Wan, tu compañero en esta pelea."_

"_¿Compañero?" _cuestionó, volteando a ver al _Jedi_, que estaba tirado en el suelo. _"¡Si tienes tiempo de comunicarte mentalmente, mejor pelea!"_

"_No puedo… estoy paralizado. Un ataque de Raviel me dejó así."_

"_Ya veo… ¿Y que quieres? Si no me dejas pelear…"_

"_No podrán vencerlo con fuerza bruta."_ Afirmó Obi-Wan_. "Necesitan un plan."_

"_¡No tenemos tiempo para planes!¡Si no vencemos a este sujeto…!"_

"_Los Jedis nos caracterizamos por nuestro dominio sobre The Force, pero también podemos ser muy buenos estrategas. Puedo guiarte a darle un golpe de gracia a Raviel… pero primero tengo que saber de esa técnica que usaste cuando invocaste esas Keyblades."_

"_¿El Data Drain?¿Que hay con eso?"_

"_¿Que es lo que hace?"_

"_Es una técnica de los Epitaph Users; usa datos dentro de nosotros para dañar al oponente mentalmente. Tiene dos efectos; si la persona que recibe el Data Drain de lleno es débil, entrarán en coma. Si la gente es fuerte, perderá la habilidad de controlar su aura."_

"_¿Ustedes poseen una técnica así?"_

"_Claro… es parte de nuestras habilidades."_

"_Muy bien, ¡Este Data Drain es la clave de nuestra victoria!¡Debemos hacer que RAviel reciba el ataque directamente!"_

"_¿Qué crees que he estado intentando? Ese Raviel es muy rápido."_

"_Pero, si lo distraemos…"_

"_Uno podría resultar herido por el Data Drain y perder sus poderes… ¿Quieres intentarlo tu?"_

"_Si pudiera moverme, con gusto lo haría, pero dado que no, uno de ellos tendrá que entretener a Raviel."_

"_Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo…"_

"_No te preocupes, les diré a todos lo que tienen que hacer…"_

Haseo se colocó en guardia, usando la guadaña en ambas manos, mientras que las _Keyblades_ flotaban atrás de él. Miró a los demás guerreros, quienes le regresaron la mirada, sabiendo que hacer debido a las palabras de Obi-Wan. Haseo era el único que podía derrotar a Raviel… y si él caía, ya nada podría vencerlo.

'_Sin presiones, ¿eh?'_ pensó, sonriendo un poco. _'He, como me gusta… ¡Aquí voy!'_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _159-Super Saiya-jin Son Goku II- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z)_

El _Epitaph User_ se lanzó contra el _Pharaohn_, quien estaba luchando contra el _Saint_ Seiya, deteniendo los meteoros que le lanzaba con su puño derecho. Raviel, al ver Haseo venir, saltó para escapar de los meteoros y darle tiempo a su nuevo enemigo de cambiar de curso y enfrentarlo en el aire. Haseo hizo exactamente eso, saltando con fuerza, dirigiéndose hacia Raviel, girando su guadaña con sus manos. Raviel reunió energía en su espada, dando un corte que generó una onda de energía, directo hacia Haseo, quien al verla venir, giró más rápido su guadaña antes de dar con ella un poderoso corte, disipando la energía del ataque. Pero Raviel apareció a lado de él, intentando cortarle la cabeza con su espada, aunque Haseo logró reaccionar a tiempo y pudo bloquear el ataque con su arma, siendo lanzado lejos debido a la fuerza del golpe.

Raviel, luego de atacar al _Epitaph User_, decidió lanzarse para contra atacarlo y así vencerlo… pero…

"_¡DORUAURA!_"

El _Pharaohn_ vio por la esquina de su ojo izquierdo un cilindro de energía dirigirse hacia él, de parte del _Dragon Knight_ Fly desde el suelo. Viéndolo venir, Raviel reaccionó, reuniendo energía en su mano izquierda.

"_¡NAQUADAH!_" exclamó el _Pharaohn_, lanzando de su mano el ataque de energía, encontrándose con el de su enemigo a mitad del aire. Al inicio, ambos ataques permanecían nivelados… pero poco a poco, el poder del _Pharaohn_ comenzaba a superar al de Fly, haciéndolo retroceder. "¡Desaparece!"

"_¡KAME HAME HA!_"

Volteando hacia el otro lado, Raviel vio que Goku le lanzó su ataque especial, dirigiéndose hacia él a gran velocidad. En respuesta, el _Pharaohn_ hizo desaparecer su espada y le lanzó un _Naquadah_, que impactó contra el ataque del _Saiyajin_ en el aire, ahora él solo deteniendo los ataques especiales de dos guerreros.

"¡Con esto no podrán vencerme!" exclamó Raviel con seguridad, usando sus poderes para hacer retroceder los de sus oponentes. "¡Están acabados!"

"_**¡No opino lo mismo!**_"

De pronto, Ichigo en su nueva forma _Hollow_ apareció justo frente a Raviel, con su espada negra en mano, rodeada de una energía oscura. El _Pharaohn_ abrió sus ojos enormemente, puesto que creyó que el _Shinigami_ estaba desmayado luego del ataque que le había dado anteriormente. Lo único que pudo hacer fue cruzarse de brazos… y eso selló su destino.

"_**¡GETSUGA TENSHO!**_"

Ichigo liberó su ataque a quemarropa, dando un poderoso corte con su espada y liberando la energía oscura en ella. Al mismo tiempo, y porque Raviel había dejado de luchar, el _Doruaura _de Fly y el _Kame Hame Ha_ de Goku, siguieron su curso, y golpearon al _Pharaohn_ al mismo tiempo que el _Getsuga Tensho_ del _Shinigami_, causando una enorme explosión que sacudió todo el lugar.

Raviel fue mandado al suelo, cayendo pesadamente y siendo arrastrado por la fuerza del impacto. Su armadura seguía intacta, pero el ataque lo dañó seriamente, ya que no se recuperó de inmediato. Pero, luego de unos momentos, el _Pharaohn_ logró controlar su caótico viaje y se puso de pie, mientras aún seguía su cursó hacia atrás, creando un surco en el piso hasta que se detuvo por completo.

"¡No moriré aquí!" exclamó Raviel. "¡Yo no!"

_-Flash!-_

Entonces, sintió un golpe en su pecho, uno que lo detuvo en el acto. Al inicio, sintió que todo se había quedado en silencio, y que su cabeza daba vueltas por el mareo, confundido por lo que había pasado. Entonces, se llevó una mano a su pecho… y sintió algo que no debería estar ahí. Su mirada se posó frente a él, antes de bajarla a ver que era lo que tenía en el pecho. Lo primero que vio, frente a él, fue al _Saint_ Seiya, con lo que parecía ser un arco dorado en su mano izquierda, su mano derecha atrás, vacía… y luego miró la flecha clavada en el centro de su pecho.

'_¿Que…?'_ pensó Raviel, intentando analizar lo que había pasado.

"Aioros…" dijo Seiya, mientras el arco dorado desaparecía de sus manos. "Gracias por prestarme tu ayuda una vez más..."

Raviel no lo podía creer; el ataque combinado de Goku, Fly e Ichigo lograron debilitar sus defensas, lo suficiente como para permitir que la flecha dorada de Seiya lograra atravesar su aura y clavarse en su cuerpo.

'_Imposible…'_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _049-Victory Must Be Grasped- _(**Soundtrack: .**_Hack G.U.)_

Entonces, notó algo a su derecha; Haseo, el _Epitaph User_, aprovechó esto para comenzar la invocación de su _Data Cannon_ en su brazo derecho, lo que indicaba que estaba por realizar el _Data Drain_… y si eso pasaba, Raviel estaría acabado.

"¡No lo permitiré!" exclamó el _Pharaohn_, sacándose la flecha de un sólo movimiento y sin temor, invocando su espada. Haseo, al ver que su rival lo encaraba, apretó los dientes.

"¡Ahora!"

Al escucharlo, Goku, Fly, Seiya e Ichigo se lanzaron contra Raviel, todos de distintas direcciones, mientras Haseo preparaba el _Data Drain_. Raviel, rodeado, supo que ellos cuatro sacrificarían su vida si es necesario con tal de vencerlo, por eso se arrojaron contra él aún con el peligro del _Data Drain_. No se iba a quedar así.

"¡Este no es el final!" exclamó Raviel, dando un corte horizontal con su espada, creando varias esferas de energía una especie de anillo de luz que lo rodeaba. "_¡NAQUADAH STREAM!_"

De pronto, las esferas de luz dispararon varios _Naquadah_ en contra de los cuatro héroes, quienes no se esperaban esta técnica. Goku, Fly, Seiya e Ichigo recibieron el impacto de los _Naquadah_ de lleno, siendo empujados hacia atrás por estos. Uno de ellos impactó en uno de los cuernos de la máscara de Ichigo, rompiéndolo en pedazos, haciendo que este se revirtiera a su forma humana normal. Seiya, por su parte, salió también muy lastimado; el casco de _Pegasus_ se rompió en pedazos, aunque el resto de la armadura permaneció intacta. Goku y Fly, al no poseer algo que los protegiera, resultaron dañados de gravedad, Goku perdiendo las camisas que tenía, mientras que la armadura de Fly se rompió en pedazos, dejándolo con sus ropas normales, muy dañadas claro que si.

Estaban derrotados…

"_¡DATA DRAIN!_"

No queriendo defraudar a sus compañeros, Haseo lanzó el _Data Drain_ en el momento en el que ellos cuatro recibieron el ataque, este siendo la última esperanza que tenían para ganar.

'_¡Vamos!'_ pensó Haseo, viendo como su técnica se iba acercando a Raviel, sintiendo como si los segundos duraran años.

El _Data Drain_ se acercaba a Raviel rápidamente, mientras todos los guerreros caían de espaldas por el ataque del _Pharaohn_. El guerrero dorado vio el ataque venir, sabiendo que era peligroso el bloquearlo, por lo que se dispuso a saltar.

'_¡Tonto!¡Este ataque no me golp-!'_

_-SLASH!-_

Raviel sintió un fuerte dolor en su espalda, uno que lo sacó de concentración casi de inmediato. Lentamente, mientras el tiempo parecía ir más despacio, Raviel miró hacia atrás por sobre su hombro, viendo a uno de los guerreros detrás de él… el problema, es que no era ninguno de los cinco con los que estaba peleando normalmente.

"Te tengo…" comentó Obi-Wan Kenobi, sonriendo un poco, sujetando su _Lightsaber_ con ambas manos luego de daré ese corte a Raviel en la espalda.

'_Tu… ¡__Jedi!'_ pensó Raviel con enfado, sintiendo que su ira se incrementaba más y más, empezando a darse la vuelta para matarlo de inmediato.

Pero, el _Jedi Master_ sólo sonrió, y de inmediato, extendió su brazo derecho hacia el frente, lanzándole su poder mental a Raviel y empujándolo hacia atrás… hacia el _Data Drain_ que venía hacia él.

'_¡NO!'_ fue lo último que pensó Raviel, antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _150-Frey - Hero of Love and Justice- _(**Soundtrack: **_**Saint Seiya**__)_

Haseo caminó hacia delante, queriendo ver si todo había salido bien. Los demás guerreros se estaban recuperando del último golpe de Raviel, por lo que tardaron más tiempo en ver lo que el _Epitaph User_ estaba viendo.

"Eso dolió." Comentó Ichigo, ya de nuevo en su forma normal. "_**Nunca**_, volveré a usar su poder…"

"Sea lo que sea en lo que te transformaste, fue de gran ayuda." Dijo Seiya con alivio. "Si no te hubieras transformado…"

"Lo sé…"

"¿Y Raviel?" preguntó Goku con confusión.

"Ahí." Señaló Fly hacia el frente, llamando la atención de todos… sorprendiéndose.

Haseo, por su parte, miraba hacia abajo, antes de alzar la vista y ver a Obi-Wan poniéndose de pie.

"Creí que estabas paralizado." Comentó Haseo con cierto desgano y enfado.

"Lo estaba…" respondió Obi-Wan, sonriendo un poco.

"Me engañaste."

"Fue una mentira piadosa. Si no lo hubiera hecho, Raviel hubiera estado preparado a mi ataque."

"Claro…"

Haseo y Obi-Wan continuaron mirando hacia abajo, seguidos de los otros cuatro, que formaron un círculo alrededor de lo que veían.

"¿Lo logramos?" cuestionó Fly con algo de entusiasmo.

"Si, lo logramos…" respondió Goku. "Hemos derrotado a Raviel."

Por su parte, Raviel estaba hincado, sentado sobre sus pies, mirando hacia arriba, con la boca abierta y, al parecer, paralizado de cuerpo y mente. Su armadura dorada era ahora gris, sin brillo, y su cabello negro se volvió blanco. En sus ojos parecían mostrar el verdadero terror.

"Raviel… ya no será un problema para nosotros…" expresó Haseo, sonriendo de satisfacción.

El _Pharaohn_ Raviel, había sido vencido finalmente…

**Fin del Capitulo 87

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! GX_)

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Ahora que _Chaos_ posee mi cuerpo, y que _Athena_ y _Mokona_ están de nuevo despiertas, estoy seguro de que podemos ganarle a _Anubis_… pero, ¿Donde está _Balance_?

_**Anubis**_**:** Aún cuando estén despiertos, sigo siendo más fuerte que ustedes. Probablemente no pueda ganarles a los tres juntos… pero eso puede arreglarse.

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: La batalla de los dioses… inicia._

_**Chaos**_**:** ¿Que? _Anubis_, ¡¿Que has hecho?

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** ¡Gente!¿Que les pareció? ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo. Y al parecer a muchos les gustó el capítulo pasado... digo, me dejaron más reviews XD Oh bueno. El final está cerca... no, no el proximo fin de semana, pero ya está más cerca. Esperen a ver el resultado._

_Por cierto... a la gente que quisieron entrar Y que son N-Warriors... piensen en un enemigo para ustedes. Es lo único que les digo, piensen en un enemigo y mandenme el resultado. Si quieren saber más, mandenme un mensaje, ya sea por Privado o por Messenger, pero necesito eso pronto... si es que quieren, claro._

_Las Keyblades de Viku y Haseo las pondré en la imagen de Keyblades, no las de "Era de N-Warriors", para que las chequen.  
_

_bueno, es todo, nos vemos el otro fin de semana... sobres._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	89. Cap 88: La batalla de los dioses… inicia

**_27/Jun/2010_**

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

Mientras los _Guardianes Chaos _y _Balance_ despertaban nuevamente, dentro de la pirámide, el combate entre los héroes de distintas galaxias y Raviel, el _Pharaohn_ más cercano a un _Guardián_, continuaba.

Haseo obtuvo dos _Keyblades_, esto ya que su _Guardiana_,_ Aura_, se unió con el _Nintenverse_, cediéndoles los derechos de los _Epitaph Users_ a ellos. Con esto, un nuevo poder despertó en el _Epitaph_ de _Skeith_, logrando así nivelar los papeles. Mientras, Goku, transformado en _Súper Saiyajin 3_, y Fly, en su forma de _Ryumajin_, seguían peleando contra Raviel.

En ese momento, el _Saint_ de _Pegasus_, Seiya, elevó su _Cosmos_ al infinito y, gracias a que su armadura de bronce había adquirido una esencia divina debido a las antiguas guerras, su armadura cambió a su forma _God Cloth_, una armadura que supuestamente sólo los dioses podían usar.

Al mismo tiempo, Ichigo, quien había muerto en el combate, revivió gracias al poder de su _Hollow _interno, y despertó un nuevo poder. Ahora, con los cinco guerreros al máximo de sus poderes, empezaron el combate contra Raviel.

Obi-Wan, quien no tenía un poder tan descomunal como el de sus demás aliados, si poseía un gran intelecto y habilidades de observación, lo que le hizo desarrollar un plan para que Haseo usara el _Data Drain_, la única técnica que parecía hacerle daño a Raviel. Gracias a este plan, y a su propia intervención al final, Raviel fue derrotado finalmente.

Ahora, sólo quedaba _Anubis_ en el combate, ¿Podrán vencerlo de una vez por todas?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 88: La batalla de los dioses… inicia._**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _137-The Stage is Set- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII)_

Luego de haber despertado como _N-Warrior_, Hikaru Ichijo empezó a pelear contra Quamzin, quien era el próximo _First Prime_ del _Pharaohn_ Raviel cuando terminara el combate en el planeta Necrópolis. Gracias al poder de la _Keyblade_, Hikaru pudo luchar al mismo nivel que su enemigo, logrando bloquear cada uno de sus ataques con algo de dificultad. Aún así, estaba perdiendo el combate, debido a la diferencia entre sus poderes… como en este caso, que Hikaru fue mandado a volar por un ataque que alcanzó a bloquear con su llave, cayendo sobre una de sus rodillas.

"¡Rayos!" exclamó el humano, respirando con dificultad. "Es muy fuerte."

"¿Lo entiendes, humano?" cuestionó Quamzin, sonriendo con malicia. "No importa si seas ahora un _N-Warrior_, no podrás nunca contra mi, ¡Porque soy más fuerte!"

"¡No me rendiré!" exclamó Hikaru, poniéndose de pie y colocándose en guardia. "¡Debo destruir esta nave!"

"Ha, ¿y como planeas hacerlo, peleando só-?"

En ese momento, un disparo enorme de energía impactó a Quamzin en la espalda, sacándolo de _Balance_ y mandándolo al suelo, haciendo que él cayera sobre una de sus rodillas.

"¿Qué-?"

"¡No está solo!¡Yo también estoy aquí!"

Hikaru volteó hacia la entrada del coliseo donde estaban peleando, dándose cuenta de que alguien había entrado al lugar; un soldado de _Novaterra_, sujetando una de sus armas de energía; un _Plasma Gun_, que funcionaba más o menos igual que el X-Buster de X, al reunir energía y dispararla en un poderoso cometa de energía. El soldado entró al coliseo, saliendo de las sombras de los pasillos, revelando su identidad.

"¡Sempai!" exclamó Hikaru con alegría.

"¡Yo, Hikaru!¿Creíste que te dejaría solo?" preguntó Roy Focker, saludando a su compañero.

"Maldición." Expresó Quamzin, mirando hacia atrás. "No sabía que también habías renacido en esta épica, Roy Focker."

"¿Uh?¿Como es que sabes mi nombre?"

"No te lo diré, ya que no tiene caso."

"¿Ah si?" preguntó Roy, apuntando su arma en contra de su enemigo. "¿Y porqué no?"

"¡Porque te mataré ahora!" Exclamó Quamzin, lanzando un ataque de energía de su brazo derecho.

Roy reaccionó, accionando su arma para descargar un disparo de energía, pero al enfrentarse contra el del futuro _First Prime_, no pudo superarlo y ambos ataques estallaron en el aire, creando una enorme cortina de humo que evitó que Roy pudiera ver el resto.

"¡Sempai, cuidado!"

La advertencia de Hikaru llegó un poco tarde; al mirar hacia adelante, Roy pudo ver que un ataque de energía venía hacia él, y no podría reaccionar a tiempo, mucho menos para contra atacarlo con su arma de energía… así que, actuó de otra forma.

Para sorpresa de Quamzin y del mismo Hikaru, Roy dio un manotazo al ataque de energía, rechazándolo en el acto, aunque no lo hizo con la mano desnuda… sino con su arma que tenía en esta.

"¿Tu también?" preguntó Quamzin con asombro, al ver que Roy poseía una _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha.

"¿Sempai?¿También usted?" cuestionó Hikaru.

"Si, también estuve sorprendido." Respondió Roy, mirando a la llave que tenía en sus manos… que era idéntica a la de Hikaru pero con otro color. "Apareció conmigo mientras volaba fuera de la nave, apareciendo en la cabina… y casi rompe el vidrió de esta. Pero, gracias a ella, es que pude entrar aquí. Es interesante… aunque, a decir verdad, creo que estoy algo viejo para jugar a las espadas… y usar una llave así arruinaría mi caracter. ¿No crees?"

"¡Maldición!" exclamó Quamzin con enfado. "¡No importa que época sea, ustedes siempre arruinan mis planes!"

"¿Época?¿Hikaru, sabes de que habla?"

"No lo sé, Sempai." Respondió el chico. "Algo de vidas pasadas."

"Oh… bueno, no importa." Dijo Roy, sujetando la llave en su mano derecha. "¡Si tengo que usar esto, lo haré!¡Vamos, Hikaru!"

"¡Si, sempai!"

"¡No lo hagan!"

Todos voltearon hacia atrás, viendo que una cuarta figura, de traje negro con capucha, emergía de las sombras, revelando sólo uno de sus ojos dorados y cabello plateado.

"¿Quién eres tu?" preguntó Roy con confusión.

"Soy Silver, un _Sith_ _Lord_." Respondió el sujeto de negro, confundiendo a los dos _Novaterrans_.

"¿Un _Sith_?¿que hace uno de ustedes aquí?"

"No tengo tiempo para explicaciones, será mejor que se vayan, esta nave está por ser destruida."

"¿Qué dices?"

De pronto, el lugar comenzó a temblar con fuerza, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

"¿Que?" preguntó Hikaru. "¿Qué pasa?"

"El _Nova_ está atacando esta nave con sus _Ion Cannons_, mientras es protegida por otras naves de combate." Expresó Silver con seriedad. "Con sus _Ion Cannons_, el _Nova_ podrá pronto atravesar los escudos y destruir la nave. Ustedes dos, váyanse."

"¿Qué hay de él? No creo que nos deje ir."

"Me encargaré de él."

"Pero-"

"¡Váyanse! Sé lo que hago… no sobreviví a una traición de mi propia raza para morir aquí."

Hikaru no sabía que hacer. No conocía a ese sujeto, aunque si a los _Siths_ y que ellos no son de confiar. Pero, si él planeaba ayudarlos, ¿Cómo es que lo dejaría sólo? Claro, Roy no tenía ese conflicto.

"De acuerdo… nos iremos." Expresó el líder del escuadrón, sorprendiendo a su compañero. "Él lo ha decidido, Hikaru, no podemos hacer más."

"Pero…" empezó el joven, no sabiendo que decir en esa situación. "D-de acuerdo."

Roy miró a Silver, quien le regresó la mirada de reojo, afirmando con la cabeza.

"Gracias…" expresó el soldado, antes de mirar a su amigo. "¡Vamos, Hikaru!"

"¡Ahí voy!" exclamó el joven, corriendo para alcanzar a su Sempai.

"¡Esperen!" Gritó Quamzin, comenzando a correr para alcanzarlos… antes de que Silver se colocara frente a él y activara su _Lightsaber_ rojo. "¡Fuera de mi camino!"

"¡Primer tendrás que pasar sobre mi!" exclamó el ex -_Sith_ _Lord_, colocándose en guardia.

"¡Interesante!¡Entonces acabaré contigo!"

Quamzin se lanzó en contra de Silver, también activando una espada de energía, aunque esta parecía más una espada ancha a una como las que Silver usaba. Aún así, el _Sith_ lo detuvo, dando inicio así el combate entre los dos.

Mientras, Hikaru y Roy corrían por los pasillos de la nave, el primero de ellos siguiendo al último, quien iba adelante.

"¿A dónde vamos, Sempai?"

"Al hangar, ahí está mi caza." Respondió Roy, sonriendo un poco. "¡Vamos!"

"¡Si!"

Y con esto, los dos continuaron corriendo, usando sus _Keyblades_ para deshacerse de todo enemigo que se les ponía enfrente.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _203-Deviants- _(**Soundtrack: **_Sins of a Solar Empire)_

El combate entre los dioses había comenzado; los _N-Warriors_ sólo podían estar de pie, retirados de los _Guardianes_ que se estaban dando con todo, apenas logrando mantenerse de pie debido a las poderosas auras que ellos estaban emanando. Era simplemente abrumador.

Y eso que ni siquiera se estaban moviendo.

El combate entre ellos era, por el momento, mental y espiritual, con _Athena_, _Mokona_ y _Chaos_ lanzándole sus auras a _Anubis_, quien les respondía como mejor podía, extendiendo su báculo oscuro y lanzando una poderosa onda de energía, mientras que los otros tres _Guardianes_ respondían con sus propios poderes; _Chaos_ sujetando la _Keyblade_ que lo representaba con ambas manos, _Athena_ extendiendo su propio báculo dorado hacia el frente, y _Mokona_ liberando su ataque de… si misma, abriendo su boca enormemente.

En si, _Anubis_ era tan fuerte como _Chaos_ y _Balance_ juntos, pero el pelear contra tres _Guardianes_ él solo era incluso mucho para él… y eso se demostró, cuando el ataque de los _Guardianes_ aliados comenzaron a empujarlo poco a poco.

"¡Maldición!" exclamó _Anubis_ en el cuerpo de Exus, siendo empujado cada vez más y más rápido, antes de tener que cancelar su atraque y usar todas sus energías para defenderse con su aura, rechazando el ataque de los tres.

"¡Ríndete, _Anubis_!" exclamó _Mokona_. "Ni tu puedes enfrentarte a tres _Guardianes_ como nosotros."

Era cierto lo que _Mokona_ decía; aún al ser un _Guardián_ muy poderoso, superior a cualquiera de los _Guardianes_ que lo estaban desafiando en ese momento, el pelear contra tres era muy complicado y quizás saldría perdiendo. Si quiere sobrevivir, tendría que nivelar el juego.

"Tienes razón." Expresó _Anubis_, poniéndose de pie. "No podré contra ustedes tres yo solo… por eso, llamaré a un aliado."

"¿Qué dices?" cuestionó _Athena_ con cierta confusión. "¿A que te refieres, _Anubis_?"

"Que llamaré a alguien quien ha estado conmigo desde su creación…" dijo el _Guardián_ oscuro, mirando hacia atrás y levantando su brazo derecho, como haciendo una señal para que alguien se acercara. "Ven…"

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _154-Sacred Moon- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

Dentro de la pirámide roja de _Aaru_, Goku, Fly, Ichigo, Seiya, Haseo y Obi-Wan estaban ayudando a sus compañeros caídos a que se pusieran de pie, despertando a todos aquellos que habían sido vencidos.

"¡Maldición!" exclamó Vegeta con enfado. "¡Ese Raviel me las pagará!"

"Muy tarde; ya lo vencimos." Respondió Seiya, sin darse cuenta de lo que decía y a quien lo decía.

"¡¿Qué dices, insecto?"

"¡Oye, cuidado!"

Los demás guerreros se pusieron de pie nuevamente, viendo el resultado del combate contra el _Pharaohn_; Casi toda la pirámide destruida por completo, el techo ya no existía, teniendo un enorme hueco en un lado, que dejaba ver todo el exterior. Prácticamente, la pirámide había perdido su forma.

Mientras, Kenpachi miraba el cuerpo inerte de Raviel, quien seguía hincado, mirando hacia arriba con una expresión de terror. El _Shinigami_ no pudo hacer otra cosa más que chasquear.

"Que decepción." Comentó el _Shinigami_. "No pude vencerlo en combate."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _201-The Expanding Empire- _(**Soundtrack: **_Sins of a Solar Empire)_

Pero, de pronto, el aura de Raviel volvió a él, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, quienes vieron como los datos del _Data Drain_ de Haseo, que rodeaban al _Pharaohn_, comenzaban a destellar, antes de estallar en todas direcciones.

"¡Imposible!" exclamó el _Epitaph User_ con asombro. "¡Pero si el _Data Drain_ ya lo había afectado!¿Como fue que logró recuperarse?"

"¡Bah!¡Eso no importa!" exclamó Vegeta, transformándose en _Súper Saiyajin 2_. "¡Lo único que hay que hacer es acabar con él de una vez por todas!"

"Hehe, será interesante." Dijo Kenpachi, expulsando todo su poder.

Todos los guerreros se colocaron en guardia, no importando que estuvieran cansados luego de la pelea. Raviel, por su parte, había recuperado toda su fuerza, y miró a todos los presentes con seriedad… antes de desaparecer.

"¿Qué?¿A donde fue?" preguntó Ikki de _Fénix_, mirando a todos lados. "No siento su presencia…"

"¿Habrá escapado?"

"¡Muchachos!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _079-Missing You- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

Al voltear hacia la entrada, los héroes vieron que el resto del grupo, quienes estaban fuera de la barrera, venía corriendo hacia ellos, sorprendiendo a varios.

"¡Papá!" exclamó Gohan, acercándose a Goku, quien rápidamente sonrió al ver a su hijo acercarse y lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo… uno muy fuerte.

"¡Gohan!¡Estás bien!" exclamó el _Saiyajin_, su preocupación desvaneciéndose al ver a su hijo frente a él.

Fly sonrió al ver esa escena, feliz por ver la reunión del padre e hijo. Tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba a él hasta que lo abrazó con fuerza, sacándolo de concentración.

"¡Fly!" exclamó la persona, quien era una mujer, abrazando al joven por la espalda.

"¿Maam?" preguntó el _Dragon Knight_ con confusión, al escuchar a su amiga en ese lugar… y claro, se sorprendió más al ver a otra persona acercarse. "¿Maestro Abán?"

"Fly, lo hiciste muy bien." Expresó el héroe Abán, acercándose al que anteriormente fue su pupilo. "Disculpa por no haber sido de ayuda antes."

"¿Cómo es que ustedes-?"

En otra parte, Ichigo sintió la energía espiritual de alguien a quien él conocía. Al voltear hacia un lado, pudo ver que se trataba de Rukia, quien venía caminando hacia él.

"¿Rukia?"

"Ichigo…" expresó ella, sonriéndole a su compañero.

Ella se acercaba lentamente, y él no sabía que hacer. No esperaba encontrársela en ese lugar, por lo que el verla le resultaba bastante agradable.

Eso fue, claro, antes de que ella lo golpeara con fuerza.

"¡Ow!" exclamó Ichigo, sujetándose la cabeza con fuerza. "¡¿Por qué rayos fue eso?"

"¡¿Y preguntas porqué?" exclamó Rukia con enfado. "¡Fue porque te fuiste sin decir nada!¡Fuiste al _Nintenverse_ sin decirnos lo que tenías pensado y sólo actuaste por tu cuenta!"

"¡Tenía que hacer esto!¡Era la única oportunidad que tenía para venir hasta acá!"

"¿Y que hay de mi? Si fue tu única oportunidad, ¿Cómo es que yo estoy aquí también?"

"¡Si me hubiera venido contigo, ya todos estaríamos muertos!"

"¡¿Qué dices?"

Los dos jóvenes se miraron con enfado, casi a punto de lanzarse a los golpes. Pero esto sólo duró unos segundos, antes de que, al mismo tiempo, ellos se miraran de otra forma, ya más calmada y relajada.

"Es bueno ver que estás bien, Ichigo."

"Igualmente…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _162-Golbez, Clad in the Dark- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IV)_

Entonces, todo el lugar comenzó a temblar de nuevo, haciendo que todos los presentes miraran hacia la salida de la pirámide, de donde venía esa fuerza.

"¿Es ese Raviel?" preguntó Viku, sintiendo la presencia del _Pharaohn_.

"Sólo hay una forma de saberlo." Comentó el _Capitán_ Hitsugaya seriamente. "Vayamos a ver."

"¡Muy bien, vamos al lugar donde los dioses están peleando!" exclamó Dohko, mirando con decisión hacia la salida.

Con esto dicho, todos los presentes comenzaron a correr, saliendo de la pirámide y dirigiéndose al campo de batalla, donde el resto de los héroes y los _Guardianes_ estaban esperando.

* * *

"Ven…"

Apenas _Anubis_ dijo eso, una figura comenzó a aparecer a su lado, como si fuera un fantasma. Los tres _Guardianes_ lo reconocieron en el acto, ya que lo habían visto, y en el caso de la vasija de _Chaos_ peleado, anteriormente.

"¿El _Pharaohn_ Raviel?" preguntó _Chaos_ con seriedad. "¿Para que lo traes aquí, _Anubis_? Él está muy por debajo de nuestro nivel."

"¿Acaso lo olvidas, _Chaos_?" cuestionó el _Guardián_ oscuro. "Los _Pharaohns_ poseen la esencia de antiguos _Guardianes_ de la _Helio Alliance_. Raviel posee el alma del _Guardián_ _Osiris_ dentro de su cuerpo… misma que pienso liberar ahora."

"¿Qué dices?" cuestionó _Mokona_. "¡Sabes que eso es imposible! El alma de un _Guardián_ que ya ha sido derrotado, y cuya alma se haya fusionado con la de un guerrero protector como Raviel, ¡no puede regresar a su antigua gloria!"

"¿Es cierto?" preguntó _Anubis_ con burla, sabiendo algo que ellos no. "Nunca antes había pasado algo así, pero Raviel tiene una ventaja, por haber vivido durante tanto tiempo con el alma de _Osiris_ dentro de él; puede controlar una parte de su poder, por eso es que él es mi _Pharaohn_ más poderoso de todos."

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso?"

"Díganme, ¿Acaso algún guerrero, cuya alma haya sido la de un _Guardián_, ha sobrevivido tanto tiempo?" preguntó _Anubis_, algo que ninguno de los héroes podía responder. "Nadie lo ha hecho, al menos no el tiempo que Raviel. Si algo así no ha pasado, ¿Cómo podemos saber que no se puede hacer?"

"¿Insinúas que, debido a que Raviel ha sobrevivido tanto tiempo, ahora puede hacer algo para liberar al _Guardián_ que está dentro de él?" preguntó _Athena_ con cierto interés.

"Así es."

"¿Por qué no lo liberaste con anterioridad cuando mi vasija y mis guerreros pelearon contra él?" cuestionó _Chaos_. "¿Acaso estabas muy confiado de su fuerza?"

"En parte, pero hay otro motivo por el cual lo dejé así; si Raviel liberara el poder del _Guardián_, este duraría poco tiempo activo, y al final, Raviel regresaría al nivel de fuerza que tenía hace millones de años, es decir, quizás más débil que un _Pharaohn_ actual."

"¿Cómo es que sabes eso?" preguntó _Mokona_. "Tu mismo dijiste que era algo que nunca se había hecho. ¿Cómo es que conoces ese riesgo?"

"Soy un dios, claro." Respondió _Anubis_ con malicia, antes de mirar a su sirviente. "Raviel, ¿Estás listo?"

"Por usted, señor _Anubis_, daría mi vida." Respondió el _Pharaohn_ sin temor a lo que pasará después.

"Bien, muy bien… entonces, libera ese poder oculto, y ayúdame en la pelea."

Raviel cerró sus ojos, concentrándose profundamente como le había dicho su amo y señor. Mientras loo hacía, el cielo se volvió tormentoso la atmosfera se sintió más y más pesada, y la tierra comenzó a temblar, todo esto mientras el aura de Raviel crecía y crecía. Entonces, la armadura dorada que portaba comenzó a cambiar de forma, obteniendo un par de alas de fuego y ganando unos tonos anaranjados pintados en varias partes de la armadura. El cabello de Raviel creció, llegando ahora hasta la mitad de su espalda, y cambiando de color a uno entre anaranjado y dorado, así como su barba y bigote. Sus ojos negros se volvieron plateados, y unas líneas anaranjadas se pintaron en sus mejillas, llegando desde sus ojos a su mentón, uniéndose en una sola. La espada que él portaba también cambió de forma, siendo más amenazadora que antes.

Al final, Raviel cambió de apariencia, pero eso no era nada comparada con el aura que tenía en ese momento. _Chaos_, _Athena_ y _Mokona_ se colocaron en guardia, viendo al nuevo guerrero frente a ellos… quien les habló.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo, _Chaos_, _Athena_, _Mokona_."

"_Guardián_ _Osiris_." Expresó _Mokona_. "Creímos que no te volveríamos a ver de nuevo."

"Gracias a los planes de _Anubis_, mi resurrección pudo llevarse a cabo." Expresó Raviel, ahora el _Guardián_ de _Osiris_, uno de los _Guardianes_ de la _Helio Alliance_. "¿Debo agradecerte, _Anubis_? A pesar de que sé que me usaste para tus planes, y que quizás ya no regrese a ser el de antes."

"Al menos regresaste a este mundo, _Osiris_." Respondió el _Guardián_ oscuro, sonriendo con arrogancia. "Ahora, ayúdame a encargarme de ellos, que son una molestia."

"Un poco de actividad será buena luego de millones de años en el cuerpo de ese _Pharaohn_ tuyo." Comentó _Osiris_, blandiendo su nueva espada. "Ya lo saboreo."

Ante esta amenaza, y debido a la poderosa aura que emanaba _Osiris_, los tres _Guardianes_ Aliados se colocaron en guardia, sabiendo que sería una pelea difícil contra ellos dos.

"Aunque seamos tres, el aura de ellos es superior a la nuestra." Expresó _Mokona_. "Será difícil."

"_Osiris_ quizás no sea tan fuerte como _Anubis_." Comentó _Chaos_. "Pero sin duda será un enemigo de peligro. _Athena_, ¿Segura que quieres pelear?"

"No hay otra opción." Respondió la _Guardiana_ de la galaxia _Saint_. "Si no lo hago, _Anubis_ ganará… y no puedo permitir eso."

"Entonces, les tengo un favor que pedirles; ustedes dos encárguense de _Osiris_, yo me encargaré de _Anubis_."

"¿Que?" preguntó _Mokona_. "Pero…"

"Ustedes dos podrían enfrentarse a _Osiris_ aunque sea más fuerte que ustedes, por eso se los pido."

"Pero _Anubis_ es más fuerte que tu. Si te enfrentas a él solo…"

"Descuiden… seguro que _Balance_ despertará en unos momentos y me ayudará en el combate."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Confío en ella… no por nada he sido su pareja por billones de años."

"Ya veo…" comentó _Athena_. "Entonces, estoy de acuerdo."

"Yo igual." Expresó _Mokona_, elevando su aura de forma considerable. "¡Vamos por él!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _022-The 13th Dilemma- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

Con esto dicho, la _Guardiana_ de la galaxia _Dream_ se lanzó en contra de _Osiris_, rodeando todo su cuerpo en energía. _Osiris_ logró verla venir y usó su espada para bloquearla, empujándola hacia atrás, indefensa a un contraataque… claro, eso fue antes de que _Athena_ apareciera sobre él.

"¿Qué-?" preguntó _Osiris_, alzando su espada para bloquear el báculo de la _Guardiana_. "¿Tu peleas?¿Donde quedó esa _Guardiana_ llena de amor y compasión por los demás?"

"Protegeré a mi galaxia y a mis aliados." Respondió ella. "Y como sé que a ustedes no los puedo convencer, ¡Me veo obligada a esto!" exclamó, empujando a _Osiris_ hacia atrás unos pasos, antes de ella intentar golpearlo con su báculo, girando sobre ella misma para maximizar el golpe, pero el _Guardián_ oscuro logró bloquearlo con su espada y saltar hacia atrás.

Ante esto, _Athena_ extendió su báculo hacia el frente, lanzando una poderosa esfera de energía sagrada en contra de su oponente, quien al verla venir, reunió una gran cantidad de energía oscura en su espada y cortó el ataque enemigo con ella. Pero, al cortar el ataque en dos, no vio que _Mokona_ se había vuelto energía de nuevo, lanzándose contra él y golpeándolo en el rostro, mandándolo algunos metros hacia atrás, antes de reponerse y ver a las dos _Guardiana_s juntas.

"Interesante." Expresó _Osiris_. "No sólo es una sorpresa ver a _Athena_ pelear, sino verlas a amabas pelear unidas… sabiendo la guerra que tuvieron en el pasado entre ustedes."

Las dos _Guardianas_ lo miraron con enfado. Era cierto, millones de años antes, las galaxias _Dream_ y _Saint_ entraron en guerra, las _Magic Knights_ de un lado y los _Saints_ de otro, peleando entre si. Durante esta guerra, las galaxias _North_ y _Quest_ se vieron afectadas también, por lo que entraron en hostilidades contra ellas dos. Esto ocurrió mucho antes de que la galaxia _Saint_ se aliara con el _Nintenverse_ y demás aliados para formar la _Nova Alliance_. Luego de esta guerra, las galaxias acordaron un cese al fuego, y la galaxia _Dream_ decidió alejarse de esa sección del universo. De no haber sido el caso, probablemente la galaxia _Dream_ hubiera sido una aliada del _Nintenverse_ y una de las razas que formaron la _Nova Alliance_.

"¡Eso quedó en el pasado!" Expresó _Mokona_. "Las épocas pasan, y ahora somos aliados."

"Eso puedo verlo." Dijo _Osiris_. "Pero ni eso les ayudará… ¡Prepárense!"

Y, con esto, los tres _Guardianes_ desaparecieron, decidiendo mejor pelear en el espacio, ya que ahí había pocas posibilidades de que salieran afectadas las razas de esa galaxia… o eso esperaban. Mientras, _Anubis_ y _Chaos_ miraron a los otros tres _Guardianes_ pelear, antes de desvanecerse, mientras ellos dos podían seguirlos con la mirada a pesar de ir muchas veces más rápidos que la luz.

"Vaya, _Athena_, no sabía que pudiera pelear así." Comentó _Anubis_ con cierta sorpresa.

"Eso es porque la presionaste." Dijo _Chaos_ seriamente. "Yo sólo he visto a _Athena_ pelear unas dos veces en lo que llevamos de aliados, y debo decir que es de cuidado. Lo que dicen es cierto: 'Cuídate de los serios'."

"He, pero eso no importa, ya que _Osiris_ se encargará de ellas."

"Muy seguro, ¿no _Anubis_?"

"Lo sé, porque yo lo ayudaré…" expresó, apuntando a _Chaos_ con su cetro. "¡Después de vencerte a ti!"

"Hablas como si pudieras vencerme fácilmente, _Anubis_." Dijo _Chaos_, colocándose en guardia. "Entonces, quizás tenga que pelear enserio."

"Oh… no me digas: ¿Liberarás su poder?"

"Así es…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _083-Battle of God- _(**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh!)_

El aura de _Chaos_ volvió a elevarse de forma considerable, cubriendo fácilmente la galaxia entera y llegando hasta otras galaxias cercanas, donde había personas que podían sentir su presencia. _Chaos_ sujetó su _Keyblade_ con una mano, colocando la otra sobre la base de la hoja, concentrando toda su energía en ella, aplicando más y más de su aura. La llave comenzó a brillar, alimentándose del aura de su dueño, comiendo lo suficiente como para romper el sello que tenía a su alrededor.

"Oh, si, la vas a liberar." Comentó _Anubis_.

"Si, así es." Respondió _Chaos_. "Como sabrás, la _Chaos_ _Keyblade_ tiene un sello que regula su poder, y sólo yo puedo liberarlo con mi aura, para que no pueda ser usado en mi contra en caso de que alguien como tu la pueda usar. Esta liberación no es como la _Bankai Armor_ o _Bankai Aura_ de los _N-Warriors_… es la liberación de mi arma, solamente."

"Es cierto, porque ustedes no usan armaduras como otros _Guardianes_."

"Así es, porque no nos gusta usarlas, por eso es que el sello lo usamos en nuestras _Keyblades_ para guardar su poder. Y, para liberarlo, sólo necesitamos dos palabras, una pequeña frase."

"¿Y cual es?" preguntó _Anubis_ con ansias, ya que nunca había escuchado la frase de la liberación de la _Keyblade_, aunque ya había peleado contra ella anteriormente.

"Es simple…" respondió _Chaos_, sonriendo de forma arrogante. "_**Final Fantasy…**_"

Con esto, la _Keyblade_ se volvió roja completamente, comenzando a cambiar de forma, creciendo de tamaño y elevando su poder. _Chaos_ la movió un poco, colocándola de una forma que _Anubis_ pudiera ver la nueva llave que tenía en sus manos cuando la luz se desvaneció; la nueva _Keyblade_ era casi tan larga como las de Tai o Haru, con filamentos dorados adornando toda la hoja, dándole la apariencia de un arma más detallada, como una _Ultima Weapon Keyblade_.

"_Final Chaos_." Dijo el _Guardián_ del _Nintenverse_ seriamente. "Esta es, su forma liberada."

"Fascinante." Dijo _Anubis_ con seriedad. "ha sido mi sueño obtener esa llave, la _Keyblade_ más poderosa de este universo, y quizás de muchos otros en el multiverso. Ella llave, que quizás sea capaz de abrir las defensas de todo universo, es el arma más codiciada en esta dimensión… ¡Y ustedes dos están desperdiciando su poder al usarla sólo para proteger sus mundos!¡Con ella, ustedes podían hacerse de todo el universo si quisieran!"

"Hablas como si fueran la únicas armas que tienen ese poder." Expresó _Chaos_ seriamente, blandiendo su nueva _Keyblade_ con agilidad, mostrándosela a _Anubis_. "Tu báculo, _The Otherworld Ruler, _te permite controlar las almas de aquellos a los que controlan tus dominios, por lo que puedes obtener los poderes de varios guerreros de otras galaxias con mayor facilidad. ¿Por qué quieres más poder?"

"¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?¿Te imaginas lo que podría hacer con estas dos armas? Con la _Final Chaos_ _Keyblade_, podría abrir las defensas de las galaxias, y no tener que planear por milenios para poder hacerlo, y con _The Otherworld Ruler_, podría controlar a sus almas con facilidad. Con esos poderes, ¡Seré el dios más poderoso de este universo!¡Incluso podría vencer a Zeus!"

"He, hablas como si pudieras vencerlo con esas armas. Necesitarás más para poder vencerlo."

"Y eso tengo…" expresó _Anubis_, invocando una espada azul en su mano izquierda.

"¿Qué?¡Esa es…!"

"¿La reconoces?" preguntó el _Guardián_ oscuro. "Claro que la conoces; _Balmung Sword_, la espada del _Guardián_ _Odin_ de la galaxia _Asgard_. Esta espada puede cortar lo que sea, incluso a los _Guardianes_… y, claro, tengo más… ¡Pero te las mostraré durante el combate!"

_Chaos_ apretó los dientes, sabiendo que estaría en desventaja ahora que _Anubis_ podía usar la _Balmung Sword_, y quizás más armas de otros _Guardianes_. Sin más que decir, los dos empezaron el combate… desapareciendo para pelear por el universo.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _022-_ _187-In the ashes- _(**Soundtrack: **_Tales of Symphonia)_

Mientras, los demás _N-Warriors_, quienes ya se habían recuperado un poco de los ataques de _Anubis_ gracias al aura de _Chaos_ que restauró sus energías, estaban de pie, mirando lo que pasaba, antes de que los dos _Guardianes_ desaparecieran de pronto.

"Wow…" fue lo único que muchos pudieron decir.

"Y así comienza… la batalla de los dioses." Expresó Zero, mirando hacia arriba. "La batalla más grande que hemos visto."

"Si tan solo pudiéramos verla, claro está." Comentó Tai, resignándose un poco. "Pero ellos están luchando por todo el universo, por lo que no creo que podamos verla…"

"Uh… chicos…" dijo Lucy, mirando hacia arriba. "Puedo verla."

"¡¿Que?" exclamó Haru, mirando hacia arriba. "¡Es cierto!¡Puedo verla!... Espera, ¿Cómo puedo ver el combate de ellos dos en la galaxia? … ¿es eso un planeta?"

Ninguno de los _N-Warriors_ podía entenderlo; al parecer, al mirar hacia arriba, ellos podían ver el combate como si lo estuvieran viendo en su mente, pero al mirar a otro lado, la imagen desaparecía.

"Quizás nuestros ojos están conectados al combate de alguna forma." Dijo X seriamente, analizando la información que tenía a su disposición, pero no encontrando nada.

"¿_Chaos_, quizás?" inquirió Ash. "Después de todo, es un dios."

"Nuestro dios." Corrigió Dawn. "Él es uno de los _Guardianes_ que tenemos que proteger."

"Cierto…"

"¡Oigan!"

Los doce _N-Warriors_ voltearon hacia atrás, viendo como se acercaban el resto de los héroes que habían llegado a esa galaxia para ayudarles al combate.

"¿Pudieron pasar la barrera que protegía la ciudad?" cuestionó Haru con confusión.

"Al parecer, la barrera se debilitó cuando el pillar fue destruido." Respondió Anakin Skywalker. "No pregunten como."

"¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?" cuestionó Dohko de _Libra_. "¿Qué pasó con _Anubis_?"

"No entendemos mucho… pero los _Guardianes_ fueron rescatados." Expresó Mimi.

"¿Y _Athena_?" preguntó Seiya con ansias, algo que todos los demás _Saints_ sentían. Al ver que los _N-Warriors_ afirmaron con la cabeza, se sintieron más relajados. "¿Dónde está?"

"Peleando…" respondió Rock, ganándose la mirada de confusión de parte de los caballeros. "¿Que?"

"¿Dijiste que está peleando?" preguntó Hyoga con cierto asombro.

"Nos sorprendió a nosotros también." Dijo Tai, sabiendo un poco de la historia de la _Athena_ de _Saint Seiya_. "Pero se vio en la necesitad de hacerlo."

"Para que _Athena_ decida luchar, significa que algo malo ha pasado." Expresó Dohko con inquietud. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Es Raviel." Respondió Zero. "Al parecer, el _Guardián_ al que estaba unido, _Osiris_, despertó."

"¡Imposible!"

"¿Qué sucede, maestro?" inquirió Shiryu con confusión.

"Un _Guardián_ que ha sido unido a un alma mortal, de la forma en la que los _Pharaohns_ nacieron, no pueden regresar a su antigua gloria. Al ser creados de una forma no natural, como cuando los _Guardianes_ eligen una vasija para una distinta era, la habilidad de usar su máximo potencial queda inaccesible para ellos."

"Al parecer, ese no es el caso." Dijo X. "_Anubis_ mencionó que, ya que Raviel ha vivido tanto tiempo con el alma de _Osiris_, su cuerpo se ha acostumbrado a este, o algo así, y es por eso que puede liberar a _Osiris_ nuevamente."

"En estos momentos, él está peleando contra _Athena_ y _Mokona_." Dijo Raichu. "Y _Chaos_ se enfrenta a _Anubis_, quien es más fuerte que él y posee una armas poderosas."

"¿Las armas de otros _Guardianes_?" preguntó Obi-Wan. "había escuchado que, cuando un _Guardián_ absorbe a otro, se queda con sus armas."

"¡Rayos!" exclamó Haseo. "¡Significa que está en desventaja!"

"¡Entonces lucharé contra ese tal _Anubis_!" exclamó Kenpachi con emoción. "Quiero una buena pelea."

"He, como si te dejara luchar contra él." Expresó Vegeta. "¡Seré yo quien vaya por su cabeza!"

"Es imposible para nosotros." Dijo Shaka, ganándose la mirada de enfado del _Shinigami_ y del _Saiyajin_. "Ahora que _Anubis_ ha despertado por completo, y está usando el poder de otros _Guardianes_, nosotros no podremos hacer nada."

"Insinúas que hemos venido hasta aquí, ¿por nada?" preguntó Warlene, la _God Warrior_ de la extinta galaxia _Asgard_. "¡Maldición!¡Ese _Anubis_ ha de estar usando el arma de nuestro _Guardián_!"

"La única opción que tenemos, es colocar todas nuestras esperanzas en _Chaos_, _Athena_ y _Mokona_." Dijo Saga con cierto enfado. "Es lo único que podemos hacer."

"¿Es todo?¿Sólo eso?" preguntó Fly.

"Nada más. Nosotros no estamos al mismo nivel que ellos."

"Entonces, ¿Qué caso tiene que haya guerreros que protegen una galaxia, si no pueden contra un _Guardián_?" preguntó Viku, siendo esta una pregunta que ninguno de ellos podría responder.

"Es para que protejan sus mundos…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _186-In Mother's Light- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman Zero 2)_

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver a Kristal, quien miraba al cielo, dándoles la espalda a ellos. Ahora que lo pensaban, ninguno de los _N-Warriors_ había escuchado una palabra de ella desde que _Chaos_ despertó, y pensaron que era una especie de shock debido a que Alan a no era Alan, sino el _Guardián_ _Chaos_.

"¿Kristal?¿Que sucede?" preguntó Lucy con cierto nerviosismo.

"Existen guerreros en cada galaxia para que puedan defender sus mundos." Respondió la hechicera, sin darles la cara todavía. "Eso es, porque los _Guardianes_, aunque sean muy poderosos, solos no pueden proteger sus mundos del ataque de otros _Guardianes_. Además, el poder de un _Guardián_ depende a veces de la voluntad de sus guerreros para llevarlos a la victoria. Es por esto que algunos _Guardianes_, aunque sean de menos nivel, pueden superar a algunos de mayor nivel, como _Chaos_ y _Balance_ lo han hecho en el pasado."

Muchos no entendían lo que Kristal decía, más que nada la forma tan segura en que decía esas palabras. Todos, menos los _Saints_, quienes abrieron sus ojos en sorpresa, sintiendo la presencia de la hechicera.

"¿Cómo sabes todo eso, Kristal?" preguntó Raichu con seriedad. "¿Cómo estás tan segura?"

"Es simple…" respondió ella, volteando la cabeza para mirar a los héroes, dejando ver… sus ojos azules. "Porque yo soy uno de ellos."

Al decir esto, todos sintieron un fuerte impacto en sus pechos, incluyendo los dos _Mecronets_ que estaban ahí. Este impacto era provocado por una poderosa presencia, una que la joven hechicera estaba emanando, mientras que los restos de la armadura de _Aquarius_ se desprendían de su cuerpo, dejándola de nuevo en sus ropas de civil, con la _Keyblade_ dorada clavándose a un lado.

"¿K-Kristal?" cuestionó la _Magic Knight_ con asombro.

"Kristal es el nombre de mi vasija." Expresó ella, ahora volteándose por completo y mirando a los héroes fijamente. "Mi nombre es _Balance_, _Guardiana_ del _Nintenverse_."

**Fin del Capitulo 88

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! __GX_)

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Ahora si comienza, la última batalla contra Anubis. ¿Podremos ganarle? Aún con Balance, no lo sé… ¡Pero tenemos que confiar en eso!

**Anubis:** ¿siguen insistiendo? El poder de los mortales no podrá contra el de un dios como yo. ¿Porqué usar las armas de los mortales en un combate contra mi?

**Balance: **¡Porque tu no conoces el verdadero corazón de los mortales!

**Chaos: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**Él corazón de los N-Warriors, La esperanza que nunca se desvanece.**_

**Balance:** ¡Toma esto!¡Te enfrentarás al poder de todos los N-Warriors de todas las épocas!

**Anubis: **¡Aún todos unidos, no podrán vencerme!

**Chaos:** ¡Probémoslo!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** Bueno, otro capítulo más para el fanfic. Se aproxima el final del Episodio... pero aviso que probablemente no pondré capítulo el proximo fin de semana... estoy apenas escribiendolo, así que probablemente no lo ponga._

_No hay mucho que decir, más que la Keyblade de Chaos está en mi profile, en una llamada "Final Keyblade", no en la principal de las Keyblades._

_Bueno, nos vemos el otro fin de semana... espero._

_Sobres.  
_

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	90. Cap 89: Él corazón de los NWarriors

_**4/JUL/2010**_

**_Saiyan X dice:_ ¡Nuevas canciones! 213-214**

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -02-prologue_&_subtitle_ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

_Anubis_, el _Guardián_ de la galaxia _Duat_, invocó a Raviel, su mejor _Pharaohn_, para que le ayudara a pelear contra _Chaos_, _Athena_ y _Mokona_. Anubis liberó el verdadero poder de Raviel; el _Guardián Osiris_, un antiguo _Guardián_ que perdió en la guerra contra los _Olimpos_ y que permaneció en el cuerpo de Raviel por millones de años. Ahora, con esta ayuda extra, _Anubis_ se enfrentó a _Chaos_, dejando a _Athena_ y _Mokona_ para _Osiris_.

Los héroes, incluyendo los que llegaron después, no podían hacer nada más que ver lo que ocurría. Entonces, Kristal comenzó a hablar de forma extraña…y se reveló que era ahora la _Guardiana Balance_, la otra _Guardian_a del _Nintenverse._

¿Qué pasará ahora que la otra _Guardiana_ despertó?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 89: Él corazón de los N-Warriors_ **

**_La esperanza que nunca se desvanece._**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _185-Invasion- _(**Soundtrack: **_Bleach)_

Los dos sables de energía se encontraron de nuevo, como lo habían hecho durante los últimos cinco o más minutos, mientras sus dos portadores luchaban con gran agilidad. El futuro _First Prime_, Quamzin, y el ex –_Sith Lord_, Silver, estaban de nuevo en un bloqueo de armas, la energía de sus espadas provocaban extraños sonidos al momento de chocar unas con otras, mientras ambos guerreros usaban todas sus fuerzas para superarse el uno al otro.

"¡Maldito!" exclamó Quamzin con enfado. "¡Esto no tiene que ver contigo!"

"¿Y eso que?¡Simplemente quiero pelear!" exclamó Silver, saltando hacia atrás, y lanzándole una onda mental hacia su enemigo, lanzándolo contra una pared cercana.

"¿Hablas enserio?" preguntó con cierto enfado, saliendo de la pared. "¿Es ese tu propósito?"

"La verdad… mentí." Expresó el _Sith_, mostrando un aparato en su brazo izquierdo, como si fuera un reloj.

"¿Qué?¿Que es eso?"

"¿No lo adivinas? Quizás sea mejor presionar el botón a ver que hacer."

Lentamente, Silver llevó su dedo derecho hacia el aparato, dándole tiempo a Quamzin de pensar que era eso. Pero no tuvo que pensar mucho tiempo antes de darse cuenta que era lo que tenía pensado hacer.

"¡No, espera!"

Pero sus gritos llegaron muy tarde…

Al momento de presionar el botón, una enorme explosión hizo que la nave entera temblara por completo, reafirmando la creencia de Quamzin.

"Si, era un explosivo… dos para ser precisos." Respondió Silver. "Uno en el generador de escudo y otro en el motor del Hiperespacio, de tal forma de que ya esta nave no tiene forma de escapar ni de defenderse."

"¡Maldito!" exclamó Quamzin, poniéndose de pie y lanzándose contra el _Sith_. "¡Te mataré!"

Pero Silver tenía otros planes; rápidamente llevó su mano izquierda hacia arriba, usando su poder sobre _The Force_ para derrumbar el techo de la nave sobre el coliseo donde estaban, haciendo que varios trozos de metal comenzaran a caer. Al verlos, Quamzin se detuvo, usando su espada para cortar los escombros que venían hacia él… pero, a causa de esto, no pudo esquivar el ataque eléctrico que lo golpeó directamente, mandándolo a un muro cercano.

"_Force Lightning_." Expresó Silver. "No te mataré aquí… tengo algo de prisa, así que, disfruta tus últimos momentos de vida, porque esta nave será destruida en unos segundos."

Con esto dicho, Silver comenzó a correr, saliendo del coliseo, dirigiéndose al hangar donde había dejado su nave. Mientras, Quamzin se ponía de pie, enfadado por haber caído en el truco del _Sith_. Pero no pudo quejarse por mucho tiempo, ya que la nave comenzó a temblar con violencia, debido a varios impactos de energía en su exterior.

Afuera, varias naves de _Novaterra_, _Mecronet_ y the _Galactic Republic_ disparaban contra la enorme nave insignia de la flota de _Anubis_, que había perdido sus escudos debido a la acción de Silver, el _Sith Lord_, así que sus disparos daban de lleno en el casco de la nave, dañándola gravemente, mientras esta respondía con todas las armas que tenía disponibles, un numero incontable de cañones, capaz de hacerle frente a una pequeña flota.

Mientras, dentro de la nave, Roy e Hikaru continuaban corriendo por los pasillos, acercándose más y más al hangar donde Roy había dejado su _N-Falcon_, que usarían para escapar del lugar. Ambos llegaron al hangar luego de unos minutos, pasando inadvertidos debido a que en esa área de la nave no había ya nadie, ya que Roy acabó con todos ellos al momento de entrar. En el hangar, el _N-Falcon_ era el único avión disponible, mientras que los demás _Death Gliders_ alrededor estaban destruidos por completo.

"Parece ser que no llegaron más soldados… eso es bueno." Expresó Roy, subiéndose a la cabina. "¡Vamos, Hikaru!"

"Pero, sempai, es de un solo tripulante." Respondió el joven piloto, con algo de nerviosismo.

"Oh, cierto… ahora arreglo eso." Dijo, presionando un botón de su consola, abriendo un compartimento detrás del asiento del piloto que reveló otro asiento. "¡Listo!¡Ahora vámonos de aquí!"

Hikaru no esperó más y rápidamente se subió al avión, antes de que el lugar comenzara a estallar. Roy cerró la cabina y aceleró lo más rápido que pudo, escapando de ese hangar justo antes de que esta área fuera destruida por un disparo de energía de un _Zodiac_.

Por otra parte, Silver corría hasta llegar al hangar donde había dejado su caza, pero se dio cuenta de que este había sido destruido por unos _Snake Soldiers_ que lo encontraron. El _Sith_ rápidamente los enfrentó e igual de rápido acabó con ellos, dejándolo solo en el lugar, pero sin posibilidades de escapar de la nave que estaba siendo destruida… claro, hasta antes de ver que un par de _Death Gliders_ seguían intactos y listos para volar.

"Mi boleto de salida." Dijo Silver, caminando hacia uno de los cazas enemigos.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _190-The Order That Must be Protected- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dissidia, Final Fantasy)_

El grupo veía a Kristal con asombro y confusión, en especial por lo que había dicho y por el aura que estaba emanando en ese momento. La hechicera los miró fijamente con una mirada tranquila, aunque mostraba algo de indiferencia y aburrimiento, sabiendo que lo que acababa de decir los estaba confundiendo mucho.

"Soy _Balance_, la _Guardiána_ del _Nintenverse_." Repitió ella, encarando a todos los guerreros.

"¿De verdad es usted, _Guardián_ _Balance_?" preguntó Dohko de _Libra_, sabiendo que estaba frente a la presencia de un dios.

"Así es, caballero de _Athena_."

Sin más que decir, todos los _Saints_ se hincaron, mostrando respeto por la _Guardiána_, mientras algunos _Shinigamis_ y _Jedis_ hacían una reverencia. Los ahora once _N-Warriors_ de oro la miraron con confusión, tratando de reconocer la presencia del aura de Kristal dentro de la joven… pero no encontrándola.

"¿Qué pasó con Kristal?" preguntó Dawn con cierta preocupación. "¿Qué pasará con ella?"

"No se preocupen." Dijo _Balance_, llevando una de sus manos a su pecho. "Ella aún está aquí, viendo todo lo que pasa."

Los once _N-Warriors_ no sabían que pensar de esto; por un lado, la conciencia de su amiga Kristal estaba siendo reprimida por la de _Balance_, lo cual no les agrada mucho que digamos… pero, por otro lado, se trata de _Balance_, la _Guardiána_ que ellos están destinados a proteger, además de que el aura de ella era muy reconfortante… además de poderosa.

Y, debido a que era muy poderosa, esto hizo que Kenpachi y Vegeta, al mismo tiempo, se lanzaran contra ella, para la sorpresa y temor de los presentes.

'_¡Finalmente!¡Un Guardián!'_ pensaron los dos, no importando de quien se trataba, si era alguien fuerte, ellos pelearían contra ella.

"¡Esperen!" exclamó Tai con sorpresa, no pudiendo reaccionar ante esto, al igual que los demás guerreros.

Kenpachi y Vegeta desaparecieron y aparecieron a ambos lados de Kristal/_Balance_, dispuestos a atacarla con su espada y puños respectivamente. Pero la joven sólo elevó su aura alrededor de ella y, cuando el ataque impactó, ambos guerreros fueron repelidos, siendo empujados hacia atrás violentamente, ante las miradas de todos.

"¿Qué rayos pasó?" preguntó Kenpachi con sorpresa.

"¡Insolentes!" exclamó Saga de _Gemini_. "¡Ella es ahora una diosa, por lo que todo ataque hecho en su contra se les regresará!"

"Maldición." Dijo Vegeta con enfado. "Lo mismo que contra _Anubis_."

"_Saiyajin_, _Shinigami_." Dijo Kristal/_Balance_ con calma, cerrando sus ojos. "Este no es momento de pelear; tenemos que salvar nuestras respectivas galaxias."

"He, a mi no me importa si la galaxia es destruida." Expresó Kenpachi. "Lo único que me importa es el disfrutar de una buena pelea."

"¡Pienso lo mismo!" exclamó Vegeta. "¡Demostraré que soy el más fuerte del universo!"

"¡Ya basta los dos!" gritó Shura de _Capricorn_. "¡Esto es una tontería!¡No es el momento de pelear!"

"¡Cierra la boca!" gritaron ambos guerreros, preparados para pelear de nuevo. "¡Ahora si vamos a…!"

"Chicos… creo que no me entendieron." Dijo _Balance_, abriendo sus ojos lentamente, mostrando una mirada algo sádica. "_**No es el momento de pelear.**_"

Casi de inmediato, Kenpachi y Vegeta sintieron un miedo terrible, uno que ninguno de los dos había sentido antes. No sabían porqué, pero esa mujer frente a ellos, con sólo mirarlos, los paralizó de terror.

"Creo que lo entendieron." Dijo _Balance_, regresando a su expresión algo indiferente, antes de mirar hacia arriba. "Veo que empezó sin mi, como siempre."

"¿Qué planea hacer?" preguntó Zero seriamente.

"¿Qué más?" cuestionó ella, invocando la _Balance_ _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha. "Ayudar a mi _Chaos-kun_."

Y con esto dicho, ella desapareció, dirigiéndose hacia el campo de batalla, dejando a los héroes algo confundidos.

"¿Acaso le dijo _Chaos-kun_?" preguntó Ash con asombro y confusión.

"Al parecer, la personalidad de Kristal le afecta un poco." Dijo Lucy, riendo levemente.

"Bueno, tiene sentido; _Chaos_ está usando el cuerpo de Alan y _Balance_ el de Kristal." Dedujo X, mirando hacia arriba. "Sólo espero que sea suficiente…"

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _213-Chaos -Last Battle 1- pt2- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dissidia, Final Fantasy)_

En el espacio exterior, lejos del centro de la galaxia _Duat_, dos destellos de luz luchaban con gran fortaleza… tanta, que el choque entre ellos era capaz de destruir estrellas con facilidad.

Un nuevo choque reveló que se trataban de _Chaos_, en el cuerpo de Alan, y _Anubis_, en el cuerpo de Exus, la _Final Chaos_ _Keyblade_ chocando de lleno contra la _Balmung Sword_, la espada del _Guardián_ _Odin_, que en esos momentos _Anubis_ portaba. El simple choque de ambas armas fue suficiente para que su onda de energía generada por esto desgarrara la atmosfera de un planeta cercano, uno que, si bien tenía vida, no poseía vida inteligente.

"Tu arma es tan buena como lo recordaba, _Chaos_." Expresó _Anubis_ con cierta malicia. "No puedo esperar a que sea mía finalmente."

"¿Acaso no te conformas, _Anubis_?" preguntó _Chaos_, sonriendo un poco. "Ya tienes la espada de _Balmung _del _Guardián_, y supongo que otras armas de otros _Guardiánes_. ¿No te basta con eso?"

"He, claro que no. ¡No hasta que me haga con todo el poder del universo!"

_Anubis_ empujó a _Chaos_ hacia atrás, reuniendo parte de su aura oscura en su espada, antes de crear un corte de energía dirigiéndose hacia el otro _Guardián_. _Chaos_ la vio venir y la evitó, moviéndose a un lado y salvándose. Lamentablemente, esto hizo que el ataque de energía se dirigiera hacia el planeta cuya atmosfera había sido desgarrada y, como un cuchillo caliente cortando mantequilla, cortó en dos el planeta por la mitad con suma facilidad, aparte de destruir por completo una de sus lunas y cortando una porción de otra, antes de perderse en la oscuridad del espacio… y luego estallar de forma colosal, destruyendo los planetas exteriores de ese sistema solar.

"Y veo que sigues sin cuidar de tus territorios, _Anubis_." Dijo _Chaos_, mirando la destrucción creada por el ataque de su rival. "No te importa si destruyes tus propios mundos."

"¿Es esa la razón por la cual cresta esa esfera de energía alrededor de nosotros?" preguntó _Anubis_ con cierta burla. "No me hagas reír."

_Chaos_ apretó sus dientes. Desde que empezó el combate contra _Anubis_, puso una parte de su aura, una muy pequeña, para crear una especie de dimensión alrededor de ellos, extendiéndose por unos diez años luz de diámetro, y dado que _Chaos_ era el centro de esa esfera, siempre los seguiría en el combate. Esto era para que la devastación provocada por la colisión de los dos Guardianes no destruyera la galaxia entera en un santiamén, pero no podría evitar la destrucción de los sistemas solares dentro de esa esfera.

"Eres un estúpido, _Chaos_." Dijo _Anubis_, creando una pequeña esfera de energía, no más grande que una pelota de ping pong, en su dedo índice derecho. "Esta pequeña esfera tiene el potencial para crear un nuevo _Big Bang_, y eso que es sólo una pizca de nuestros poderes como _Guardianes_. Con nuestros poderes, podremos recrear el multiverso entero, pero la presencia y voluntad de todos los demás _Guardianes_ nos evitan hacer eso, y por eso están hechas las reglas. Aún cuando el impacto de nosotros destruya esta galaxia, a mi no me importaría; sólo la reconstruyo de nuevo. ¿O es que acaso estás preocupado por tus propios guerreros, _Chaos_?"

"Deberías preocuparte más por tu gente, Anubis." Comentó el _Guardián_ del _Nintenverse_. "Después de todo, son prácticamente tus hijos."

"No importa, puedo rehacerlos de nuevo con mi voluntad." Dijo el _Guardián_ oscuro, sujetando la espada azul. "Pero sólo hay una _Chaos_ _Keyblade_."

"¿Y crees que con la _Balmung Sword_ podrás vencerme? Te hará falta más que eso."

"¿Oh? Ya veo… entonces…" dijo _Anubis_, desvaneciendo la espada de _Balmung_ y haciendo aparecer otra; una espada con tres secciones que giraban cada una en dirección opuesta a la anterior, generando una extraña energía roja. "¡Veamos que te parece esta!"

"¡¿Que?" exclamó _Chaos_ con asombro, sabiendo que espada era. "¡Es arma es-!"

"_¡ENUMA ELISH!_"

Dando una estocada hacia el frente, _Anubis_ liberó de esta espada una poderosa onda de energía carmesí, una que se dirigió rápidamente hacia _Chaos_. El _Guardián_ del _Nintenverse_, al verla venir, usó su _Final Chaos_ _Keyblade_ como escudo, recibiendo de lleno el ataque del _Guardián_ de _Duat_, empujándolo hacia atrás, hacia una de las lunas del planeta cortado en dos. _Chaos_, aún deteniendo el ataque, impactó la luna con gran fuerza, levantando enormes montañas de roca a su alrededor, mientras el ataque de _Anubis_ seguía empujándolo a través de las rocas, hasta que al final atravesó toda la luna de un lado a otro.

_Chaos_ seguía bloqueando el ataque, aún luego de haber atravesado la luna. Poco a poco, el ataque comenzó a debilitarse, dándole la oportunidad a _Chaos_ de rechazarlo con su propia fuerza, desvaneciéndolo. El _Guardián_ del _Nintenverse_ miró hacia delante, viendo a _Anubis_ através del agujero en la luna, no creyendo lo que había visto… y menos, cuando el _Guardián_ de _Duat_ invocó, en medio de una energía verde, una especie de taladro dorado con un mango algo largo, reuniendo energía verde en esta.

"¡¿Que?" exclamó _Chaos_ con asombro. "¡¿Esa también?"

"¡Así es!" gritó _Anubis_, liberando su ataque. "_¡GIGA DRILL BREAKER!_"

Dando ahora una estocada con el taladro dorado, _Anubis_ liberó una energía verde que giraba rápidamente como si fuera un taladro, convirtiéndose en uno mismo. El ataque pasó a través del agujero de la luna, pero debido a la intensidad del ataque, la luna estalló en pedazos. _Chaos_, al verla venir, decidió no escapar y hacerle frente, reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía en su _Keyblade_, preparándose para su ataque especial.

"_¡ETERNAL CHAOS!_" exclamó, dando un corte con su _Keyblade_ que liberó una poderosa onda de energía carmesí hacia delante.

El _Eternal Chaos_ y el _Giga Drill Breaker_ impactaron de lleno, y cuando lo hicieron, la explosión resultante fue tan grande que todo el sistema solar donde estaban luchando, y unos otros cercanos, fueron destruidos por la onda de energía generada, y en el centro una enorme esfera de energía más grande y brillante que una _Súper Nova_. Cuando la luz se desvaneció, toda esa área de la galaxia _Duat_ había desaparecido por completo, no dejando ni un rastro de que antes había ahí un sistema solar.

En el centro del vacío, dos entidades divinas eran lo único que quedaban, testigos de la destrucción del lugar.

"Oh, buen contraataque." Expresó _Anubis_, mirando a _Chaos_ con malicia. "Esperándolo de ti, claro está."

Pero _Chaos_ no le prestó atención al _Guardián_ oscuro… sino a las armas que portaba.

"_Sword of Ea_… _Spiral Drill Lagaan…_" dijo _Chaos_ con enfado. "¿También conseguiste sus armas?"

"Si, ¿Te gustan?" preguntó _Anubis_, alzando un poco sus armas. "_Sword of Ea_ era la espada de _Gilgamesh_, _Guardián_ de la _Fate Stay Galaxy_, que destruí en esta guerra hace un año, y la _Spiral Drill Lagaan_ fue lo único que logré conseguir de la _Spiral-E Galaxy_ que destruí hace milenios. Quizás no obtuve el poder de la galaxia en si, pero con esta arma me basta."

"No sabía que destruiste esas galaxias en el pasado. ¡¿Cuántas galaxias más destruiste?"

"¿Que tal si te las muestro?"

_Anubis_ desapareció de la vista de _Chaos_, antes de que este hiciera lo mismo. Ambos _Guardiánes_ continuaron peleando por todo el cosmos, dejando la zona vacía generada por su ataque anterior y llegando a otro sistema solar, esta vez uno habitado, dado que el quinto y sexto planeta de ese sistema poseía una civilización grande, más o menos del mismo nivel que _La Tierra_ de Alan… y que lamentablemente serían víctima de la pelea entre los dioses.

_Chaos_ usaba su _Keyblade_ para bloquear todos los ataques que _Anubis_ hacía con _The Sword of Ea_ y la _Spiral Drill Lagaan_, logrando detener todos los golpes que hacía. El _Guardián_ del _Nintenverse_ desapareció de la vista de _Anubis_, apareciendo detrás de él, a varios kilómetros de distancia, lanzándole una bola de fuego que tenía la intensidad del calor de mil soles. _Anubis_, al verla venir, la golpeó con la espada de la extinta galaxia _Fate Stay_, desviando la llamarada… hacia el sexto planeta habitado.

La bola de fuego, de más o menos el tamaño de una pelota de basketball, impactó la atmosfera del planeta en su entrada, incendiándola en el acto, antes de chocar contra el suelo y crear una explosión tan grande que quemó todo en el planeta, esterilizándolo de toda vida existente. Al ver esto, _Chaos_ abrió sus ojos con algo de sorpresa, mirando a _Anubis_ con enfado.

"¿Acaso no te importa la vida de tus propios mundos?" cuestionó _Chaos_.

"¿Qué?¿Te enfadas porque un planeta habitado fue destruido?" preguntó _Anubis_. "Eso no me importa; hay muchos otros mundos en esta galaxia."

"Que poco respeto por las especies que prácticamente son tus hijos."

"Exacto, _Chaos_; y como son mis hijos, hago lo que sea con ellos. Pero eso ya no importa." Expresó, haciendo desaparecer las dos armas en sus manos. "Ahora, ¡Veamos que te parece esta arma!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _207-What Can You See In Their Eyes- _(**Soundtrack: **_Bleach)_

_Anubis_ desapareció de nuevo, aunque _Chaos_ logró seguir su movimiento. El _Guardián_ de la galaxia _Duat_ apareció detrás de él, ahora sujetando una lanza roja, algo simple, ya que era de un solo color y la punta consistía en dos crestas. Pero _Chaos_ la reconoció, sabiendo que esa arma era muy peligrosa, como las otras mostradas por _Anubis_. Usando la _Keyblade_, _Chaos_ se defendió del ataque, bloqueando la lanza doble con facilidad, antes de tener que desaparecer y aparecer más atrás, alejándose de la batalla.

"¡Rayos!¿También destruiste la galaxia _Gelion_?" cuestionó _Chaos_.

"¡Así es!" exclamó _Anubis_. "Y por eso obtuve esta arma: _Lance of Longinus._ Y tu sabes que, con esta lanza, puedo romper con facilidad el aura que protege a un _Guardián_… ¡Como te lo demostraré!"

_Anubis_ lanzó la lanza hacia _Chaos_, rápidamente superando la velocidad de la luz. El _Guardián_ del _Nintenverse_ logró verlo venir y se hizo a un lado, sintiendo como la energía de la lanza raspaba la chamarra que era propiedad de su vasija, Alan. La lanza siguió su rumbo, Esta vez dirigiéndose hacia el quinto planeta de ese sistema solar, el otro mundo que estaba habitado. El arma impactó contra la superficie del planeta, muy cerca de una de sus ciudades, y comenzó a vibrar intensamente. De pronto, la lanza liberó una onda de energía anaranjada en todas direcciones, convirtiendo todo lo que tocaba, no importando si eran personas, animales, plantas o minerales, en una especie de líquido anaranjado. La onda de energía recorrió todo el planeta, cambiando el color de este, de un verde que representaba el agua de ese mundo, a uno anaranjado por completo.

"He, al parecer convertí a toda la población en liquido amniótico." Expresó _Anubis_ con cierto interés, y si bien _Chaos_ estaba enfadado, no lo mostraba.

"Disfrutas mucho hacer sufrir a los mortales, ¿no?"

"Claro que si; para eso es que los mortales existen… después de todo, ellos son nuestras creaciones."

"Y tu no tratas con respeto a tus creaciones… ¡No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya!"

_Chaos_ desapareció, reapareciendo frente a _Anubis_, sujetando su _Keyblade_ en alto, dando un poderoso corte con esta. Pero, el _Guardián_ oscuro invocó de nuevo la _Sword of Balmung_ en ambas manos y bloqueó la _Keyblade_ con esta, liberando su mano izquierda y haciendo aparecer la _Sword of Ea_ en ella, intentando atravesar a _Chaos_ con ella, pero el _Guardián_ del _Nintenverse_ se alejó, evitando la estocada.

Mientras 'saltaba' hacia atrás, _Chaos_ reunió energía en su _Keyblade_, lanzando una poderosa llamarada hacia _Anubis_. Gracias a que era una llamarada creada por un dios, estas podían funcionar bien en el espacio… y tenían la intensidad de una llamarada solar. Pero _Anubis_ invocó de nuevo la _Lance of Longinus_, desvaneciendo ambas espadas que tenía en ese momento, y usó el poder de la lanza para bloquear las llamaradas con esta.

"¡Ha! _Chaos_, ¿Acaso me crees tan débil?" cuestionó _Anubis_, burlándose de la ingenuidad de su oponente… aunque, luego de la llamarada, ya no vio a _Chaos_. "¿Uh?¿A donde te fuiste?" preguntó el _Guardián_ oscuro… antes de darse cuenta de un extraño movimiento de la luz solar… y al mirar hacia atrás.

_Chaos_ se encontraba sobre el sol de ese sistema, justo sobre el área más caliente de una estrella, pero ni la ropa que llevaba puesta parecía dañarse. _Chaos_ tenía ambas manos mirando hacia abajo, justo hacia la estrella bajo sus pies, sonriendo al darse cuenta de que _Anubis_ lo veía, así que levantó las manos sobre él… moviendo a la estrella consigo.

Ahora, el sol de ese sistema estaba sobre su cabeza, moviéndola con gran facilidad, no importándole ni el calor ni la gravedad que ejercía.

"¡Veamos como detienes esto!" exclamó _Chaos_, lanzándole la estrella a _Anubis_.

_Anubis_ veía como la gigantesca estrella, quizás varias veces más grande que el sol del mundo de Alan, se acercaba rápidamente hacia él, sorprendiendo un poco ya que no se esperaba que alguien usara una estrella para pelear contra él. Sin embargo, _Anubis_ sólo rió.

"Que tontería." Expresó el _Guardián_ de _Duat_, extendiendo su mano derecha. "¡El poder de una estrella es insignificante contra el poder de un _Guardián_!"

Un destello en la palma de la mano de _Anubis_ bastó para hacer que la estrella entera, a pocos kilómetros de golpearlo, estallara en pedazos, mandando material estelar a todo el cosmos.

"Esta es la razón por la que ni los _N-Warriors_ pueden contra un dios." Dijo _Anubis_ con seriedad, mientras _Chaos_ aparecía frente a él.

"Se nota." Dijo el _Guardián_ del _Nintenverse_. "Pero, incluso ellos pudieron hacerte daño… y arruinar tus planes."

"¡Pero eso no volverá a pasar!¡No si lo puedo evitar!"

"¡Y yo evitaré que continúes haciendo tus maldades!"

Entonces, Kristal, o más bien _Balance_, apareció a lado de _Chaos_, llamando la atención de los dos _Guardiánes_.

"Oh, _Balance_. Al fin te uniste a la fiesta." Expresó _Chaos_ con cierta alegría.

"_Chaos_, querido, es bueno verte de nuevo luego de todos estos años." Dijo la _Guardiána_, mirando al cuerpo del otro _Guardián_. "La vasija que elegiste es algo… diferente a lo que normalmente prefieres."

"Culpa a _Anubis_, por haberme hecho reencarnar en la _Vía Láctea_. Pero esta vasija no está nada mal; la composición de su aura es distinta a la de los habitantes del _Nintenverse_, así que es una experiencia distinta. Hace mucho que no sentía eso. Y veo que sigues eligiendo vasijas bastante… desarrolladas."

"Soy culpable." Expresó _Balance_, sonriendo un poco, aunque por sus ojos, parecía algo indiferente. Entonces, miró a _Anubis_, frente a ella, viéndolo con cierto enfado. "_Anubis_…"

"Ah, _Balance_, es bueno verte de nuevo." Comentó el _Guardián_ oscuro.

"Supe lo que tenías planeado para mi; el tomarme como tu esposa al provocar que mi vasija matara a la vasija de _Chaos_. Afortunadamente eso no pasó, pero no estoy muy contenta por ese intento."

"Pero, aún planeo hacerlo." Expresó _Anubis_ con malicia. "Aún tengo pensado el tomarte como mi esposa… pero, para eso, ¡tendré que matar a _Chaos_ primero!"

"¡No dejaré que lastimes a mi _Chaosy-kun_!"

_**-Fin BRUSCO de la música de fondo-**_

Los dos varones, al escuchar esto, miraron a _Balance_ con confusión, en especial _Chaos_, quien no creía lo que escuchaba.

"_Balance_, ¿Acaso la personalidad de tu vasija te está afectando?" cuestionó el _Guardián_, confundido.

"Si, eso parece." Respondió ella, sonrojándose un poco. "La personalidad de los mortales nos afecta mucho cuando renacemos."

"Dímelo a mi: desde que te vi al momento de despertar, no he podido dejar de ver tus pechos… culpa a mi vasija."

"Oh…"

"Ahora veo porqué es que han durado tantos años juntos." Dijo _Anubis_, mirándolos de forma maliciosa. "Son igual de tontos."

"No es tontería, _Anubis_." Dijo _Chaos_. "Eso es lo que pasa cuando uno tiene una pareja. Es algo que a ti te falta comprender."

"Si, y lo comprenderé… ¡Cuando haga a _Balance_ mi esposa!"

"¡No dejaré que me tomes, _Anubis_!" gritó _Balance_, colocándose en guardia, poniendo una mano sobre su llave. "_¡Final Fantasy!_"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _205-Terra's theme BBS- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep)_

La _Balance_ _Keyblade_ comenzó a brillar, cambiando de forma al hacerse más larga de lo que ya era. Luego de que la luz que la rodeaba desapareciera, la nueva _Keyblade_ se reveló, siendo una llave más larga que la _Balance_ _Keyblade_ normal, siendo de doble hoja en lugar de una sola, con detalles dorados como la _Keyblade_ de _Chaos_, dándole una apariencia similar a las _Ultima Weapon Keyblades._

"_Ultima Balance Keyblade._" Dijo la _Guardiána_ con seriedad, blandiendo su nueva llave. "¡_Anubis_, esto no se quedará así!"

"¡Entonces vengan a intentar detenerme, _Guardiánes_ del _Nintenverse_!" exclamó _Anubis_, invocando sus armas a su alrededor. "¡Les mostraré mi verdadero poder!"

"_Anubis_, ¿Acaso lo olvidas?"

"¿Que?"

"Si: ¡no eres el único que usa armas de otros _Guardiánes_!"

Entonces, atrás de _Chaos_ y _Balance_, aparecieron algunas armas especiales, armas que poseían una esencia divina, muy similar a las armas que poseía _Anubis_ en esos momentos, y similares a las _Final Chaos_ y _Ultima Balance_ _Keyblades_.

"¡¿Que?" cuestionó _Anubis_ con asombro. "¡Imposible!¡Ustedes nunca entran en Guerra con otra galaxia!¿Como obtuvieron esas armas?"

"¿No lo adivinas?" preguntó _Balance_ con cierta burla. "Creí que eras un ser omnipresente y que lo sabías todo. No vamos en guerra contra otras galaxias, pero si absorbemos galaxias y a sus _Guardiánes_."

"¿Que?¿Como?"

"No es que queramos hacerlo; es solo que nos piden que lo hagamos." Respondió ella, pero al parecer, el _Guardián_ oscuro no entendía a lo que se referían. "Es simple, _Anubis_: otros _Guardiánes_ nos piden que absorbamos sus poderes."

"¡¿Que?"

"Lo explicaré." Dijo _Chaos_. "En el universo todos saben que nosotros no vamos a la guerra contra otra galaxia a menos que sea en defensa propia. Sin embargo, hay muchas otras galaxias que, como nosotros, no inician una guerra pero al final terminan derrotados. Muchos de los _Guardiánes_, antes de perder el _Kingdom Hearts_ de sus galaxias y, por consiguiente, sus galaxias mismas, recurren a nosotros para que absorbamos el _Kingdom Hearts_ y seamos nosotros los que obtengamos sus poderes, no los _Guardiánes_ que los atacaron."

"Y es así, que conseguimos estas." Dijo _Balance_, tomando una de las armas que estaba detrás de ella. "_Arseus Staff_, el arma del antiguo _Guardián_ _Arseus_, _Guardián_ de la extinta galaxia _Poke_. _Pokearth_ y sus habitantes, tanto humanos como _Pokemons_, originalmente no eran de nuestra galaxia, hasta que hace un millón de años, _Arseus_ pidió que absorbiéramos su galaxia. Gracias a eso, ahora Ash y Dawn son _N-Warriors_, en lugar de ser _Poke-Soldier_, los soldados de esa galaxia."

"Y eso no es todo." Dijo _Chaos_, tomando otra arma. "_All-Delete Sword_ era la arma del _Guardián_ _King Drasil_ de la galaxia _Digital_, de donde originalmente venían los _Digimons_. Absorbimos sus poderes en la misma época que _Poke_ y por eso ahora los _Digimons_ están en nuestra galaxia, viviendo en mundos paralelos a varios planetas humanos de nuestra galaxia. Por esto es que ahora Tai y Takato, así como otros _Digidestineds_, son _N-Warriors_." Dijo, cerrando los ojos un poco. "¡Y no son los únicos!: _Staff of Yggdrasil_, del _Guardián_ _Martel_ de la galaxia _Tales, Perfect Chaos Emerals_, del _Guardián_ _Solaris_ de la galaxia _Emera, The Shaman King Blade_, del _Guardián_ _Spirit _de la galaxia _Shaman Way, The Golden Sun Blade_, del _Guardián_ _Sun_ de la galaxia _Golden,_y por último, _ La Queen of Light's Stone_ y _Dusk King's Chains_, de los _Guardiánes_ _Queen_ y _King_ de la galaxia _Precure_. Cada uno de estos _Guardiánes_ aún existe, aunque en una forma con menos poderes, apenas rozando el nivel de un verdadero _Guardián_. Incluso son menores a los _Guardiánes_ segundarios, como _Guardián_ _Terra_."

"Ustedes tienen todas esas armas, todo ese poder… ¡¿Y aún así son pacíficos?"

"Si usáramos estas armas para atacar a otros _Guardiánes_ sin provocación alguna, estaríamos quebrando la confianza que hicimos con ellos."

"¡No sean estúpidos! Con ese poder podrían vencer a otros _Guardiánes_. ¡¿Acaso no lo ven?"

"¡Lo único que vemos!" exclamó _Chaos_, apuntando a _Anubis_ con su _Keyblade_. "Es que intentas romper nuestra forma de vida… ¡Y eso no lo permitiremos!"

"¡Entonces los venceré y me apoderaré, no solo de sus _Keyblades_, sino también de esas otras armas!"

"Pero… te demostraremos que no necesitamos de las armas de otros _Guardiánes_ para vencerte." Dijo _Chaos_. "¡Con nuestras armas serán suficientes!"

"Mejor para mi… ¡Me quedaré con todos sus poderes!"

Con esto dicho, _Anubis_ se lanzó contra _Chaos_ y _Balance_, esperando poder derrotarlos a ambos y así apoderarse de todas las armas que poseen.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _173-Fallen Angel vs. Saint- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya)_

En otra parte del cosmos, en otro sistema solar un poco más cerca del centro de la galaxia _Duat_, dos enormes cilindros de energía chocaban unos contra otros, creando una enorme bola de energía cerca de uno de los planetas cercanos. A cada lado de estos cilindros se encontraban dos _Guardiánes_; _Athena_ de la galaxia _Saint_, y _Osiris_, quien era ahora ayudante de _Anubis_, cada uno liberando sus energías en contra del otro, mientras que sus auras divinas les permitían sobrevivir sin oxígeno en el espacio, no sufriendo los efectos del vacío del universo. Pero, en este combate entre los dioses, parecía que la _Guardiána_ estaba perdiendo.

"¿Qué sucede, _Athena_?" cuestionó _Osiris_ con burla. "¿Es acaso todo lo que puedes hacer?"

"Esto no es el final." Respondió ella, aplicando todas sus energías en su báculo de oro. "¡No puedo rendirme ahora!"

"¿Y piensas que con este poder podrás vencerme?¡No me hagas reír!"

_Osiris_, aplicando todas sus fuerzas en la espada que usaba para expulsar su energía. Gracias a esto, la esfera de energía que ambos poderes habían generado entre ellos comenzó a moverse rápidamente hacia _Athena_, quien, aunque lo intentaba, no podía revertirlo. El ataque de _Osiris_ comenzó a ganar potencia, pasando ante el ataque de _Athena_, dirigiéndose hacia ella a gran velocidad, amenazándola.

Pero entonces, _Mokona_ apareció justo frente a _Athena_, y abrió su boca enormemente, comenzando a aspirar el poderoso ataque de _Osiris_, prácticamente comiéndose toda la energía divina de su enemigo. Luego de unos segundos, toda la energía que _Osiris_ lanzó fue consumida por _Mokona_, antes de cerrar su boca y comiéndose el ataque por completo. Luego de unos segundos, _Mokona_ soltó una pequeña bola de humo de su boca, como un leve eructo, antes de mirar a su enemigo.

"Yo también estoy aquí, _Osiris_, no lo olvides." Expresó la _Guardiána_ de la destruida galaxia _Dream_.

"Lo olvidé; creí haberte mandado a ese agujero negro." Respondió _Osiris_ con burla.

"Un agujero negro no es nada contra un _Guardián_. ¿O acaso ya lo olvidaste, luego de estar tanto tiempo encerrado dentro de ese _Pharaohn_?"

"Claro que no lo he olvidado, sólo quería ver si tenías las mismas fuerzas que antes… y veo que incluso te has vuelto un poco más fuerte que la última vez que te vi."

"No me he quedado sin hacer nada por el casi billón de años desde que nos vimos."

"Si… pero la diferencia es que ya no tienes una galaxia a que proteger. _Anubis_ logró su objetivo y obtuvo tu galaxia. Es una lástima para ti."

"Si, mi galaxia ha sido destruida, pero el planeta Céfiro, y los habitantes de ese y otros mundos, aún viven. Mientras ellos sigan viviendo, aunque tu me mates aquí, ¡La galaxia _Dream_ siempre vivirá!"

"Por ahora… pero cuando _Anubis_ derrote a _Chaos_ y _Balance_, el _Nintenverse_ será nuestro, y las pocas razas de tu galaxia que escaparon a esta serán absorbidas por nosotros."

"¡No si nosotras lo evitamos!"

"¡Inténtenlo!"

_Osiris_ desapareció, reapareciendo justo frente a _Mokona_, con su espada lista para cortarla como malvavisco. Pero _Athena_ apareció frente a ella, bloqueando el golpe del _Guardián_ de _Duat_ con su báculo, antes de que el símbolo de este comenzara a brillar, con la cual hizo que _Osiris_ saltara hacia atrás.

"Creo que es justo que regrese el favor." Dijo _Athena_, mirando de reojo a la _Guardiána_ de la galaxia _Dream_.

"Muchas gracias." Dijo _Mokona_. "Ahora es mi turno, ¿no?"

_Mokona_ se volvió energía, lanzándose en contra de _Osiris_ a gran velocidad, pero el _Guardián_ oscuro usó su espada para bloquear el ataque. _Mokona_ empujó a _Osiris_ varios kilómetros hacia atrás a una velocidad igual a la de la luz, y a los pocos minutos se estrelló contra un planetoide, creando un gran crater de casi un cuarto de su tamaño total. _Osiris_ usaba todas sus fuerzas para mantener a _Mokona_, aún como una esfera de energía, mientras estaba de espaldas contra la pared.

Entonces, el _Guardián_ _Egypteran_ elevó su aura de forma explosiva a su alrededor, creando una enorme explosión que destruyó el planetoide con facilidad. De la esfera oscura creada por la explosión, _Mokona_ emergió, siendo lanzada varios kilómetros por segundo hacia atrás, volando fuera de control. _Osiris_, en el centro de la explosión, reunió toda la energía de la esfera oscura del tamaño de un planeta en su brazo izquierdo, formando un pequeño sol negro, lanzándosela a _Mokona_ a la velocidad de la luz. La _Guardiána_ de la galaxia _Dream_ aún volaba fuera de control y no podría evitar el ataque.

Fue en ese momento que chocó contra algo suave frente a ella. Se trataba de _Athena_, quien apareció en el camino de _Mokona_ y logró atraparla, antes de concentrar su aura divina en su báculo dorado y crear una barrera de luz alrededor de ellas, bloqueando así el sol oscuro de _Osiris_ y salvándolas a ambas. De pronto, _Osiris_ mismo apareció frente a ellas, su espada en alto, golpeando con fuerza el campo de energía divina que protegía a amabas _Guardiánas_, rompiéndola con facilidad.

_Osiris_ volvió a atacar a ambas _Guardiánas_, pero _Athena_ desapareció de su vista, usando su poder para reaparecer en el lado opuesto de ese sistema solar.

"Es muy fuerte." Comentó _Athena_, 'respirando' con algo de dificultad.

"Debemos sellar sus poderes." Expresó _Mokona_. "Puedes hacer eso, ¿no?"

"Si, si puedo."

"Entonces, ataquémoslo…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _023-God Warrior vs. Saint- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya)_

Justo en ese momento, _Osiris_ apareció frente a ellas, apunto de cortarlas en dos, pero nuevamente ellas desaparecieron, sólo para aparecer detrás de él. _Athena_ volvió a lanzar un ataque de energía de su báculo, mismo que _Osiris_ rechazó con su espada rodeada de su propia energía divina, pero no pudo evitar el ataque de _Mokona_, que se envolvió en su propia energía divina y embistió a _Osiris_ en la espalda.

"¿Que?" cuestionó _Osiris_ con sorpresa, no sintiendo la energía de la _Guardiána_ de _Dream_.

"¡Ahora, _Athena_!" exclamó _Mokona_, sabiendo que era ahora o nunca.

La embestida de _Mokona_ empujó a _Osiris_ hacia el frente, desconcentrándolo. En ese momento, fue cuando notó que _Athena_ estaba frente a él, con su báculo hacia atrás, apunto de atacarlo. Pero la energía que rodeaba a _Athena_ era algo distinta a la de siempre. No sabía que era, pero no quería recibirlo… pero fue demasiado tarde.

Entonces, el báculo de _Athena_ se clavó en el pecho de _Osiris_, emitiendo una poderosa luz, que cegó a todos los presentes, ya que era tan fuerte como un sol. Luego de esto, _Athena_ retiró el báculo, mientras _Osiris_ comenzó a flotar hacia atrás, sujetando su pecho con fuerza, sintiendo como la fuerza se le estaba yendo, escapando por la herida.

"Q-Que… ¿Qué me hiciste?" preguntó el _Guardián_ con confusión.

"He sellado tu energía." Respondió _Athena_ seriamente.

"¡¿Qué dices?"

"Puedo usar mi báculo para sellar la energía de otros seres, incluyendo _Guardiánes_. Ni siquiera tu eres inmune a ello."

"No estés tan segura, _Athena_." Dijo _Osiris_ con enfado. "Incluso esta habilidad tuya no podrá contener mi aura por siempre. ¡Podré romper este sello que me has puesto!"

"Pero, no necesitamos que sea para siempre…"

"¿Que?"

"¡Sólo lo suficiente para encerrarte!"

Entonces, _Mokona_ apareció a lado de _Athena_, mirándolo con cierta alegría, con esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

"Ahora… ¡Te comeré!"

_Mokona_ abrió su boca de nuevo, mostrando en su interior un espacio distinto al donde estaban. Entonces, la _Guardiána_ de la galaxia _Dream_ comenzó a absorber todo lo que había en la cercanía frente a ella, su 'aspiración', que era en realidad una gravedad intensa, era tan fuerte que incluso amenazó con afectar la orbita de un planeta cercano. _Osiris_ supo en ese momento lo que ambas intentaron hacer; _Athena_ lo debilitaba lo suficiente como para que _Mokona_ pudiera absorberlo, atrapándolo en una dimensión distinta a donde estaban. Si eso pasaba, había muy pocas probabilidades de que incluso él pudiera salir.

"¡Malditas!" exclamó _Osiris_, concentrando todo lo que quedaba de su energía en su mano derecha. "¡No me dejaré absorber!"

_Osiris_ lanzó el poderoso cometa de energía hacia _Mokona_, esperando poder así noquearla. Pero, debido a lo débil que estaba, su ataque no tuvo la suficiente potencia como para escapar de la gravedad y terminó siendo absorbida por _Mokona_, lo mismo que le pasaría a él en unos momentos.

"¡No!¡No puedo terminar así!" exclamó _Osiris_, luchando contra el tirón gravitacional, pero parecía inútil.

"_Osiris_." Dijo _Athena_ seriamente. "Dormiste durante un billón de años, sólo para despertar de nuevo y continuar con tus planes de conquista. No has aprendido nada durante todo este tiempo… ¡Entonces, serás encerrado en otra dimensión, donde no podrás hacerle daño a los inocentes!"

"¡No!" exclamó _Osiris_, siendo jalado hacia _Mokona_. "¡Me vengaré!¡Regresaré para vengarme!¡Lo jur-!"

Y eso fue lo último que se escuchó, antes de que fuera absorbido por _Mokona_ por completo, mientras ella cerraba su boca nuevamente.

"Siempre dicen lo mismo." Inquirió _Mokona_, masticando un poco. "Sabía a… arena."

"Por fin pudimos vencerlo." Dijo _Athena_ con alivio, suspirando un poco.

"Un poco cruel de tu parte, _Athena_. Me refiero a lo que decías. No te recordaba así."

"Aún cuando somos dioses, el tiempo sigue pasando, e incluso nosotros podemos cambiar un poco… después de todo, tenemos billones de años de antigüedad."

"Eso es cierto. Bueno, al menos esto terminó."

"No… aún falta _Anubis_." Dijo _Athena_. "Puedo sentir que _Balance_ despertó también, pero _Anubis_ está en una categoría distinta a _Osiris_."

"Tienes razón… debemos ir a ayudarlos."

"Si… terminemos esta guerra sin sentido de una vez."

Con esto dicho, ambas _Guardiánes_ se volvieron energía, y viajaron por el cosmos, dirigiéndose a una velocidad muy superior a la de la luz hacia el centro de la galaxia.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _199-Shikkoku no Juujika- _(**Soundtrack: **_Fate Stay Night)_

En el planeta capital del imperio de _Anubis_, todos los héroes presentes miraban hacia arriba, viendo el combate entre _Chaos_, _Balance_ y _Anubis_ como si estuvieran peleando frente a sus ojos. La velocidad a la que luchaban era impresionante, superior a la de la luz, pero al parecer ellos podían verlo con facilidad. No entendían porqué, pero al parecer era debido al aura divina de _Chaos_ y _Balance_, que les permitían eso. De pronto, mientras peleaban, notaron que se acercaban rápidamente hacia donde estaban.

"¡Vienen hacia acá!" exclamó Mace Windu. "¡Cuidado!"

Tres luces, una morada, una roja y una azul, chocaron en el lugar frente a los restos del pilar de la galaxia, justo frente al _Kingdom Hearts_ de _Duat_. La luz del impacto fue cegadora, tanto que incluso cuando ellos cerraron sus ojos, se cubrieron con sus manos y miraron a otros lados, sintieron que la luz les lastimaba las retinas. Cuando la luz se desvaneció, los héroes pudieron ver que, frente a ellos, a unos cien metros de distancia, estaban _Chaos_ y _Balance_, luchando contra _Anubis_, usando sus _Keyblades_ para intentar cortarlo, pero este usaba su báculo para detener el ataque.

"¡Deberían darse por vencidos!" exclamó _Anubis_, su aura elevándose mucho más que la de los dos _Guardiánes_ juntos. "¡Estoy a un nivel muy superior al de ustedes!"

"¡Eso dices tu!" exclamó _Chaos_. "¡Nosotros decimos otra cosa!"

"¿Piensan que me podrán vencer ustedes?"

"¡Ya lo hemos hecho en el pasado!" exclamó _Balance_, aplicando todas sus fuerzas. "¡Y lo volveremos a hacer!"

"Hay un pequeño detalle en eso, mi querida _Balance_." Dijo _Anubis_, mirando a ambos _Guardiánes_ con malicia. "¡En aquel entonces, no había absorbido tantos _Guardiánes_!"

El aura de _Anubis_ se elevó de forma descomunal, llegando así al máximo de sus poderes. Debido a esto, _Chaos_ y _Balance_ fueron mandados a volar por los aires varios metros, debido a los increíbles poderes del Guardián de _Duat_. Ambos _Guardiánes_ del _Nintenverse_ lograron recuperarse, cayendo sobre sus piernas nuevamente, mirando a _Anubis_, quien les regresaba una mirada llena de furia y confianza.

"¡Ustedes dos no podrán solos contra mi!" exclamó el Guardián oscuro. "¡Los derrotaré!"

"¡Entonces tendré que ayudarlos!"

Entonces, _Anubis_ sintió un poderoso impacto de energía en su espalda, sacándolo de concentración. Cuando miró hacia atrás, _Anubis_ vio que se trataba de una mujer, de traje blanco y cabello rubio pálido, rodeada de un aura dorada. Esta mujer miró a _Anubis_ con seriedad, mientras él descifraba su identidad.

"_Guardián_ _Terra_, del _Nintenverse_." Expresó _Anubis_. "Interesante el verte aquí, en el campo de batalla."

"_Anubis_." Comentó ella. "No puedo permitir que esto siga."

"Así que fuiste tu, la que provocó que todos los héroes del _Nintenverse_ se reunieran en este planeta, cuando a muchos les faltaban muchos mundos por recorrer."

"Así es; era lo único que se me podía ocurrir para vencerte."

"Interesante… ¿Y porqué no interviniste tu antes?"

"_Chaos_ y _Balance_ estaban encerrados, por eso no podía intervenir directamente en tus planes. Pero, ahora que ellos están libres de nuevo, ahora si puedo hacerlo."

"¿Y que podrás hacer tu, una _Guardiána_ secundaria?"

"Quizás no sea del mismo nivel que un _Guardián_ de la galaxia, pero aún así, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada. ¡Voy a protegerlos a todos!"

_Terra_ comenzó a reunir energía en sus manos, extendidas hacia el frente, antes de lanzarle a _Anubis_ una esfera de energía verde. El _Guardián_ oscuro no se movió, recibiendo el ataque de lleno, pero su poderosa aura lo protegió del ataque, saliendo ileso de este.

"Tu nivel no puede siquiera dañarme." Dijo _Anubis_ seriamente. "Quizás seas tan fuerte como para que mi aura no te regrese el ataque, pero no podrás hacerme daño." Expresó, extendiendo un brazo hacia el frente. "¡Reconoce tu lugar!"

_Anubis_ lanzó una onda de energía oscura, sus llamas mentales, hacia _Terra_, quien usó su propia aura divina para crear un campo de energía a su alrededor. El ataque de _Anubis_ impactó en la barrera y, si bien esta última lo soportó por un momento, terminó quebrándose y dándole de lleno a la _Guardiána_, empujándola hacia atrás violentamente. _Chaos_, al ver esto, se puso se pie y se movió a gran velocidad, apareciendo detrás de _Terra_ y deteniendo su vuelo, abrazándola por la cintura.

"G-Gracias." Dijo ella con cierto nerviosismo.

"No hay problema." Respondió él, permitiendo que ella se pusiera de pie nuevamente. "Muchas gracias por salvarnos hace un momento… pero, por favor, deja que _Balance_ y yo nos hagamos cargo de esto."

"Pero, yo también quiero ayudarlos."

"Ya lo has hecho." Dijo _Balance_, apareciendo a lado de _Chaos_. "Si no hubieras intervenido al mandar a todos los héroes de la _Nova_ _Alliance_ a este mundo al mismo tiempo, y si no hubieras entregado sus _Keyblades_ a los _N-Warriors_ que han despertado, quizás no hubiéramos sido liberados de la trampa de _Anubis_."

"Deja de nosotros nos hagamos cargo de esto." Dijo _Chaos_. "Mientras, protege a los héroes para que no los lastimemos."

"E-entendido…" dijo _Terra_ con algo de vergüenza. "Disculpen por haberme entrometido."

"No hay problema." Dijo _Balance_. "Después de todo, tu corazón tan grande que se preocupa por los demás fue la razón por la que te convertimos en _Guardiána_. Es una lástima que tengas que emplear un trabajo para el cual no te designamos."

"Lo sé…" expresó la _Guardiána_ rubia, llevando sus manos a su pecho. "Pero, se lo prometí a ella, que haría su trabajo. Y cumpliré mi palabra."

"Fue una buena decisión el haberte hecho una _Guardiána_." Dijo _Chaos_, colocándose frente a las chicas, sujetando su _Keyblade_ mientras miraba a _Anubis_, quien se acercaba lentamente.

"Creo que es hora de terminar con esto." Expresó _Anubis_, invocando todas las armas que tenía de otros _Guardiánes_ a sus espaldas, mientras sujetaba su propio báculo. "Es el momento."

"¡Estoy de acuerdo!" exclamó _Chaos_ con cierta alegría, antes de mirar a _Balance_. "Hagámoslo."

"¿_**Eso**_?" cuestionó ella con cierta confusión, antes de sonreír. "Claro." Dijo, antes de mirar a _Terra_. "Por favor, te lo encargo."

"¿Q-que quiere que haga?" preguntó la otra _Guardiána_ con cierto nerviosismo.

"Que cumplas la promesa que le hiciste a ella."

_Terra_ se quedó pensando un momento, tratando de averiguar a que se refería _Balance_ con eso. Entonces, al mirar a los ojos de la _Guardiána_ del _Nintenverse_, supo lo que debía hacer.

"Muy bien, entonces lo haré." Respondió _Terra_, invocando una _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha, una similar a la de _Chaos_ y _Balance_, sólo que de color verde, mientras concentraba su aura divina en ella. "Las llamaré."

"¿Ella también posee una _Keyblade_?" preguntó _Anubis_ con cierta confusión.

"¡Por supuesto!" exclamó _Chaos_. "Si es del _Nintenverse_, usa una _Keyblade_."

"¿Y que piensa hacer?¿Luchar conmigo con esa _Keyblade_?"

"No, _Anubis_, te equivocas." Dijo _Chaos_ con cierta malicia. "¡Ella hará posible que te enfrentes a todos los _N-Warriors_ que han existido!"

Entonces, detrás de ellos, _Guardián_ _Terra_ extendió su _Keyblade_ al cielo, creando una esfera de energía a su alrededor.

"_¡KEYBLADE GARDEN!_"

La esfera verde liberó una onda de energía en todas direcciones, haciendo que todos los presentes, incluyendo _Anubis_, tuvieran que cerrar sus ojos por instinto. Cuando _Anubis_ abrió sus ojos, no podía creer lo que veía:

Toda la ciudad estaba cubierta por _Keyblades_…

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _128-Cursed Goddess- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya)_

"¿Qué es esto?" cuestionó _Anubis_, viendo como había llaves gigantes por todos lados, clavadas en todos los lugares, incluyendo los pilares y edificios que había cerca.

"_Keyblade Garden._" Dijo _Balance_, respondiendo la pregunta de su enemigo. "Ese es el verdadero nombre del salón de las _Keyblades_ del _Nintenverse_. Un lugar donde nacen _Keyblades_ nuevas y descansan las que tienen sus energías agotadas. Es uno de los lugares más sagrados del _Nintenverse_."

"¿Y que hace aquí?"

"_Guardián_ _Terra_ las ha llamado aquí para que combatamos. ¡Ahora, _Anubis_, te enfrentarás a todos los _N-Warriors_ que han existido!"

_Anubis_ miró el lugar con confusión; toda la ciudad, y quizás el planeta mismo, estaba llena de _Keyblades_. Pero entonces, luego de que su sorpresa desapareció, comenzó a reírse.

"¿Y creen que con esto me vencerán?" preguntó el _Guardián_ de _Duat_. "Soy un dios, ¡y las armas de los mortales no podrán vencerme!"

"Si lo harán, si es que un dios es el que las usa." Respondió _Chaos_.

"Eso quiero verlo… ¡Veamos quienes son más fuertes; si sus armas mortales o mis armas de _Guardiánes_ caídos!"

_Chaos_ y _Balance_ se lanzaron contra _Anubis_, mientras _Terra_ desapareció, apareciendo frente a los héroes, usando su aura divina para protegerlos del combate que se avecinaba. Y eso fue lo correcto, ya que, al momento en el que los tres _Guardiánes_ chocaron, una onda de energía sumamente poderosa recorrió rápidamente la superficie del planeta entero. Los héroes se dieron cuenta de que, si bien las construcciones estaban intactas en todo el planeta, ya que al parecer estaban construidas de la misma forma que la torre donde Ash peleó contra uno de los _Pharaohns_, toda forma de vida a excepción de ellos había desaparecido.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Tai. "No siento ninguna presencia."

"El poder de los dioses al chocar negó toda existencia en este planeta." Respondió Shaka, quien tenía sus ojos cerrados en ese momento. "De no haber sido por la barrera de _Guardián_ _Terra_, hubiéramos sufrido el mismo destino."

"¿Negó la existencia de los demás habitantes?" preguntó Lucy con cierto miedo. "Entonces, ellos…"

"Han desaparecido de la realidad." Respondió Zero, mirando a su alrededor, intentando detectar la presencia de los habitantes con sus escáneres, sin éxito. "Probablemente sus presencias hayan regresado al _Life Stream_ de esta galaxia… o hayan desaparecido para siempre."

"Sus presencias han desaparecido." Respondió _Terra_, frente a todos ellos, su propia _Keyblade_ clavada frente a todos, creando el campo de energía. "Ese es el precio que alguien paga por presenciar el combate entre los dioses."

"Y, supongo." Empezó Obi-Wan. "De no haber sido por usted, nosotros también hubiéramos sufrido el mismo destino, ¿no?"

"Así es."

"Wow…" dijo Anakin con sorpresa. "Que bueno que no permanecimos allá, desmayados, fuera de la ciudad."

"No se preocupen, los hubiera reunido de no haberse despertado."

"Me alegra."

"He, quizás debería salir a pelear." Dijo Kenpachi, ganándose la mirada de todos los presentes, a excepción de Vegeta, quien también quería salir.

"Si sales, morirás debido a la presencia de los dioses peleando." Dijo Dohko.

"No lo creo." Dijo el _Shinigami_, decidido a salir de la barrera.

"Pelearé contigo." Expresó Saga, deteniendo a Kenpachi de golpe. "Cuando regresemos, pelearé contigo si decides no intervenir en esta pelea."

"¿Pelear contra un _Saint_? He, me agrada la idea."

"Es interesante." Dijo Vegeta, llamando la atención de todos. "¿Y quien quiere pelear conmigo cuando esto termine? Si no, saldré a pelear."

"¡¿Qué dices?" cuestionó Ichigo, entendiendo que él estaba apostando su vida por conseguir un contrincante.

"Vegeta, ¿Qué estás diciendo?" expresó Goku con cierto enfado, también entendiendo lo que su compañero quería decir.

"Digo, yo también quería pelear contra esos dioses, pero si alguien se ofrece para cuando regresemos, no tendré que hacerlo."

"Entonces seré yo." Dijo Byakuya, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros más cercanos.

"¿Ni-sama?" preguntó Rukia, confundida.

"El deseo de pelear de este hombre no cesará hasta estar totalmente satisfecho. Se arrojaría contra un dios si lo ve necesario. Cuando terminemos esta guerra, lucharé contigo."

"Excelente, entonces está decidido." Dijo Vegeta, sonriendo al ver que su plan había funcionado. "Entonces, continuemos viendo la pelea de estos supuestos dioses."

Todos los demás miraron a Vegeta con cierto desprecio, pero el _Saiyajin_ era indiferente a estas miradas. Sabiendo que no ganarían nada con matarlo con la mirada, los héroes continuaron viendo la pelea de dioses… que parecía haberse elevado de nivel. ¿Por qué? Porque gran parte de la ciudad estaba en llamas.

Un edificio se elevaba por los cielos, a causa del aura de _Anubis_, quien lo lanzó contra los dos _Guardiánes_ del _Nintenverse_, quienes fácilmente, extendiendo sus manos izquierdas rodeada de aura divina, simplemente desintegraron el edificio. En respuesta, _Chaos_ y _Balance_ miraron a las _Keyblades_ a unos diez kilómetros de distancia y ordenaron que se levantaran y atacaran a _Anubis_, reuniéndose todas en un gigantesco tornado de llaves, similar, pero de mayor magnitud, al que Xan había usado contra el _Guardián_ oscuro, lo cual hizo que se riera.

"¡Estúpidos!" exclamó _Anubis_. "¿Creen que con armas mortales me vencerán?¡Destruiré esas llaves para demostrarles lo débiles que son!"

_Anubis_ lanzó una onda de energía de su lanza-taladro, impactando de lleno en el remolino de _Keyblades_ que venía hacia él, desintegrándolo con facilidad. _Anubis_ sonrió, puesto que las _Keyblades_ de los _N-Warriors_ no soportarían un impacto así… pero cual fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que, si bien el ataque de _Keyblades_ había sido cancelado, ninguna de las llaves había sido destruida… de hecho, ninguna sufrió daño.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _210-Light and Dark- _(**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's)_

"¿Como?" Se preguntó. "¿Cómo pudieron resistir el ataque de un dios?"

"¡Esa es la fuerza de los corazones de las _Keyblades_!" exclamó _Chaos_, apareciendo detrás de _Anubis_, intentando cortarlo con su _Keyblade_, pero este logró bloquearlo y hacerse hacia atrás. "El corazón y los deseos de los antiguos _N-Warriors_ aún arden en esas _Keyblades_. ¡No podrás romperlas!"

"¡Ridículo! Pensar que un arma mortal puede contra una de un dios. ¡Es blasfemia!"

"¡Porque no entiendes lo que el corazón de un mortal puede hacer!"

_Chaos_, sujetando no sólo su _Keyblade_ sino también una de las miles que había, mandó a _Anubis_ hacia atrás con poderosos golpes de ambas armas, haciendo que el _Guardián_ oscuro tuviera que defenderse con su propio báculo. Luego de unos segundos de vuelo, _Anubis_ se detuvo, mirando a _Chaos_ con cierta confusión.

"¿Lo que el corazón de un mortal puede hacer?"

"Así es." Dijo _Balance_, apareciendo detrás de _Anubis_ y dando un corte con su arma, misma que él bloqueó. "Los mortales, sabiendo que sus poderes son limitados, son capaces de hacer lo imposible por superar sus límites, mientras que nosotros los dioses no nos preocupamos por eso. ¡Y cuando un mortal logra llegar al nivel de un dios, es una gran proeza!¡El corazón de los mortales puede superar la voluntad de un dios!"

"¡Tonterías!" exclamó _Anubis_, empujando a _Balance_ hacia atrás, a lado de _Chaos_. "¡Los mortales son sirvientes nuestros, nuestras creaciones!¡Que nos superen es ridículo!"

"¡Entonces te mostraremos lo que el corazón de los mortales puede hacer!" exclamó _Chaos_, alzando su _Keyblade_ hacia arriba, al igual que _Balance_.

Entonces, todas las llaves comenzaron a brillar y desvanecerse, los destellos que liberaban siendo absorbidos por la _Final Chaos_ y _Ultima Balance_ _Keyblades_, hasta que no quedó ninguna. Incluso las Keybaldes de los _N-Warriors_ presentes, incluyendo las Zodiacal _Keyblades_, fueron absorbidas.

"¿Dónde está mi llave?" preguntó Mimi.

"_Chaos_ y _Balance_ las absorbieron." Dijo Zero con frialdad.

"¿Qué?¿Que harán con ellas?" cuestionó Haru.

"Quien sabe; son dioses."

_Chaos_ y _Balance_, ambos ya de pie en el suelo, reunieron todas las _Keyblades_ que estaban en el lugar en sus respectivas llaves, que brillaron con intensidad. _Anubis_ miraba esto con detenimiento y algo de cuidado, sabiendo que algo harían los dos en su contra.

"¡Prepárate, _Anubis_!" exclamó _Balance_. "¡Recibe toda la furia de todos los _N-Warriors_ pasados!"

"¡Vamos, muéstrenmela!" exclamó _Anubis_ en el aire, colocándose en guardia. "¡Los recibiré y venceré!"

"¡No podrás contra el corazón de todos los antiguos guerreros!" gritó _Chaos_. "¡Aquí termina esta guerra!"

_Chaos_ y _Balance_ saltaron hacia _Anubis_, quien los esperaba en el cielo. Los dos _Guardiánes_ giraron sus _Keyblades_ en el aire, preparados para golpear a su enemigo en el aire. En el aire, _Anubis_ recibió de lleno a los _Guardiánes_, usando su báculo para bloquearlos, creando una enorme onda de energía que se expandió por todo el lugar.

"¿Es este el poder de los mortales que intentan enseñarme?" cuestionó _Anubis_.

"Por supuesto que no." Respondió _Balance_. "Esto no es lo que queremos enseñarte."

"¿Entonces?"

"¡Esto!" exclamó _Chaos_.

De pronto, varios destellos de luz se separaron de las _Keyblades_ de _Chaos_ y _Balance_, separándose en todas direcciones, mientras las mismas _Keyblades_ de _Chaos_ y _Balance_ salieron disparadas hacia arriba. _Anubis_ no entendía que era lo que querían mostrarle… hasta que miró a su alrededor.

_Keyblades_, _Keyblades_ en todas partes, alrededor de él, formando tres esferas gigantes, una dentro de otra, de al menos un kilómetro de diámetro, con diferencias de doscientos metros entre ellas. Las llaves, rodeadas de energía divina de las propias _Final Chaos_ y _Ultima Balance_ _Keyblades_, permanecían suspendidas en el aire.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó _Anubis_ con asombro.

"Te lo dijimos." Respondió _Balance_. "Te enfrentarías a todos los _N-Warriors_ que han existido."

"¡Todos a la vez!" exclamó _Chaos_. "¡Recibe su furia y sus deseos, _Anubis_!"

_Chaos_ y _Balance_ emitieron un aura roja y azul respectivamente, cada uno saliendo disparados en diferentes direcciones. _Anubis_ miró a _Chaos_, dándose cuenta de que el se dirigía hacia las llaves que formaban las esferas, sujetando una de las miles de llaves y saliendo disparado de regreso hacia _Anubis_, quien lo esperaba.

"¡No podrás vencerme con eso, _Chaos_!" exclamó el _Guardián_ de _Duat_, elevando su aura y concentrándola en su báculo. "¡Te detendré!" expresó, bloqueando el golpe de _Chaos_ con su arma.

Pero, lo que no se dio cuenta fue que _Balance_ también había hecho lo mismo que _Chaos_, sujetando una _Keyblade_ y encarando a _Anubis_ nuevamente, golpeándolo en la espalda, al mismo tiempo que él intentaba bloquear el golpe de _Chaos_. Esto lo sacó de concentración.

_Chaos_ y _Balance_ hicieron lo mismo, saliendo disparados en otras direcciones, tomando otras _Keyblades_ y golpeando a _Anubis_ ahora que no podía defenderse. En ocasiones, _Chaos_ o _Balance_ tomaba no una, sino dos _Keyblades_, lo cual hacía que los dos _Guardiánes_ no golpearan a _Anubis_ al mismo tiempo, pero eso no les preocupaba en estos momentos.

'_No puede ser.'_ Pensó el _Guardián_ de _Duat_. _'Me están golpeando con armas mortales. No puedo verlos.'_

Los _Guardiánes_ del _Nintenverse_ continuaban con su asedio, cada uno sujetando una llave, golpeando a _Anubis_, soltando la llave que regresaba al lugar donde la había tomado, y dirigiéndose hacia otra _Keyblade_. Entonces, luego de los primeros cien golpes, las _Keyblades_ que ya habían sido usadas por _Chaos_ y _Balance_ comenzaron a disparar esferas de energía en contra de _Anubis_, justo después de que _Chaos_ o _Balance_ golpeaban.

Al final, luego de más de un billón de golpes, todas las _Keyblades_ habían sido usadas, incluyendo las de los _N-Warriors_ presentes y las trece _Zodiacal Keyblades_. _Chaos_ y _Balance_ se dirigieron hacia el cielo, donde sus respectivas _Keyblades_ estaban brillando y las tomaron. Al mismo tiempo figuras de seres vivos aparecieron sujetando cada una de las llaves, probablemente siendo los espíritus de los antiguos _N-Warriors_ que habían regresado temporalmente para ayudar a quienes en un tiempo juraron proteger.

"¡Este es el final!" exclamaron los dos _Guardiánes_ al mismo tiempo, lanzándose hacia _Anubis_ debajo de ellos.

Al mismo tiempo, las figuras que sujetaban las demás _Keyblades_ se lanzaron también hacia _Anubis_, de todas direcciones, sin dejar ningún ángulo libre. _Anubis_ no podía hacer nada más para protegerse.

"¡Maditos sean, _Keyblades_!" exclamó.

Justo en ese momento, _Chaos_ y _Balance_ golpearon a _Anubis_, al mismo tiempo que las otras figuras, creando una enorme explosión similar a un sol por unos segundos. Un segundo después de la explosión, _Chaos_ y _Balance_ cayeron al suelo, de pie, espalda con espalda, cada uno sujetando sus respectivas _Keyblades_, mientras que el resto llovía a su alrededor y se clavaban en el suelo alrededor de ellos.

_**-Fin de la música de Fondo-**_

"Fue perfecto." Comentó _Chaos_. "A ese _N-Warrior_ de hace mucho tiempo se le ocurrió una técnica muy interesante… aunque no usara _Keyblades_ y mejor usara su arma normal."

"Lo sé." Respondió _Balance_, mirando hacia el cielo. "Está acabado."

Al mirar al cielo, todos los presentes pudieron ver que _Anubis_, aunque aún se mantenía flotando en el cielo, estaba acabado; su aura divina se había reducido al mínimo, su arma principal estaba dañada, aunque no rota, y al parecer, debido a la disminución de su aura, las otras armas de otros _Guardiánes_ habían desaparecido. _Anubis_ estaba temblando, sintiendo como su aura se había drenado debido al ataque, su cuerpo mortal sumamente lastimado, y había comenzaron a respirar con dificultad.

"No… no, no, no, no, ¡No!¡E-esto no puede estar pasando!"

"¡Si lo está!" exclamó _Balance_ desde la tierra. "Y este será tu final."

"Por ahora." Dijo _Chaos_. "¡Prepárate a vivir una era encerrado entre las dimensiones!_¡PORTÓN DEL CHAOS!_"

"_¡PORTÓN DE BALANCE!_"

_Chaos_ extendió su _Keyblade_ hacia el cielo, sujetándolo con su mano derecha, mientras que _Balance_ hacía lo mismo con la llave en su mano izquierda. Ambas _Keyblades_ comenzaron a brillar de sus respectivos colores, formando una sola esfera blanca frente a ellos. Entonces, un rayo de luz salió de la esfera, atravesando a _Anubis_ de lado a lado, formando una enorme esfera de energía que se convirtió en un enorme agujero negro que comenzó a absorber al _Guardián_ oscuro… y sólo al _Guardián_.

"¡Maldición!" exclamó _Anubis_ con enfado, sintiendo que el agujero detrás de él lo absorbía.

"¡Permanece encerrado de nuevo entre las dimensiones!" exclamó _Chaos_.

"No lo entiendo…"

"¿Que?"

"Esta no es la primera vez que me hacen esto: ya antes nos habíamos enfrentado, y siempre terminan encerrándome. ¿Por qué? Si saben que me liberaré después, en unos milenios, y que los volveré a atacar, ¿Porqué no me matan de una vez?"

Los demás héroes escucharon esto con confusión y asombro. ¿Será cierto?¿Acaso _Anubis_ ya había sido derrotado anteriormente y encerrado? Algunos de ellos sabían que _Anubis_ ya había peleado contra _Chaos_ y _Balance_, pero no sabían que lo habían derrotado y encerrado. De ser así, ¿Por qué no lo mataron?¿Por qué no evitar de nuevo una guerra en el futuro, cuando _Anubis_ renazca?¿por qué no evitar una guerra que mataría a millones de habitantes del _Nintenverse_?

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _134-Under the Wood of the 'World Tree'- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya)_

"Por una razón." Dijo _Balance_. "Porque no queremos ser como tu."

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó _Anubis_ con confusión.

"Aunque seamos dioses, no estamos exentos de la maldad de nuestros corazones. Si comenzamos a matar a otros, la oscuridad dentro de nosotros comenzará a crecer y, al final, nos convertiríamos en seres igual a ti; deseosos de conquistar nuevos territorios y matar a otros _Guardiánes_."

"Y mira lo que te ha provocado eso." Respondió _Chaos_, mirando al mundo a su alrededor. "Esta galaxia estaba llena de vida, hasta que empezaste a matar a otros seres de otras galaxias, incluyendo a sus _Guardiánes_. Dejaste de pensar en tus propios habitantes y pensar más en ti mismo, lo que provocó que todos tus mundos se volvieran así."

"¿I-insinúas que fue mi corazón el que destruyó estos mundos?" cuestionó _Anubis_ con confusión.

"Así es… y dado que no queremos que los seres vivientes de nuestra galaxia sufran por lo mismo, es por eso que no te matamos. Si, quizás por esto billones mueran en futuras guerras… pero al menos habrá habitantes en nuestra galaxia."

_Anubis_ sentía que el agujero negro detrás de él lo absorbía cada vez más y más, y no podía hacer nada para defenderse ni escapar. Lo único que podía hacer era reír.

"No lo entiendo… pero escuchen esto _Chaos_ y _Balance_; yo regresaré, y volveré a atacarlos una y otra vez hasta que me haga con el control del _Nintenverse_ y de la _Vía Láctea_… o me maten primero. _Balance_, estaré esperando al próximo ciclo para convertirte en mi esposa. ¡Yo volveré!"

Y con esto dicho, _Anubis_ fue absorbido por completo, dando así el final de la guerra entre ambas galaxias.

"Está hecho." Dijo _Chaos_, mirando a _Balance_. "Una vez más, hemos derrotado a _Anubis_."

"Si." Respondió ella con tristeza. "Pero sólo retrazaremos lo inevitable; el volverá."

"Y nosotros lo detendremos. Fue ingenioso de su parte el que nos separara y que yo renaciera en la _Vía Láctea_… pero, como siempre, al final, logramos vencerlo." Expresó, volteando a ver a los héroes. "Todo gracias a ellos."

Los dos _Guardiánes_ se acercaron a los héroes. Algunos de ellos se hincaron en la presencia de los dioses, mostrándoles respeto.

"_Chaos_, _Balance_." Dijo Dohko. "Es un alivio ver que estén bien."

"Caballero de _Libra_." Dijo _Chaos_. "Gracias por preocuparte… pero quizás debas decir eso de tu diosa."

"¿_Athena_?" preguntó Seiya con entusiasmo. "¿Dónde está?"

"Aquí estoy, Seiya."

Detrás de _Chaos_ y _Balance_, las _Guardiánas_ _Athena_ y _Mokona_ aparecieron en un destello de luz, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

"¡Saori!" exclamó Seiya, mientras que todos los demás _Saints_ se pudieron de pie, se acercaron a su diosa y se volvieron a hincar. "_Athena_, me alegro que esté bien."

"Gracias por la preocupación, Seiya… mis _Saints_, los he hecho sufrir de nuevo. Discúlpenme."

"Al contrario, _Athena_." Expresó Camus de _Aquarius_. "Para eso es que estamos aquí. Discúlpenos a nosotros, que no pudimos hacer nada para protegerla."

"Discúlpenme, de todos modos."

_Mokona_ se alejó un poco, para dejar a _Athena_ sola con sus Santos. Eso si, no se dio cuenta cuando alguien la abrazó con fuerza.

"¡Nicona!" exclamó Lucy, abrazando a la coneja blanca con fuerza. "¡Que bueno que estás bien!"

"I-igualmente, Lucy… pero me asfixias."

Al momento de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, la _Magic Knight_ soltó a _Mokona_, sonrojándose un poco.

"Lo siento, olvidé que eras ahora _Mokona_." Comentó Lucy con cierta vergüenza.

"No hay cuidado, Lucy. Para ustedes seguiré siendo la misma Nicona de siempre."

"No lo sé… con eso de que ahora sabemos que eres una diosa…"

"Bueno, si, habrá algunos cambios."

"Lo supuse."

Ambas chicas se quedaron calladas, mirándose unas a otras, y sonriendo… claro, _Mokona_ casi siempre sonreía, pero ese no era el punto.

"Gracias por venir a rescatarme, Lucy." Dijo la _Guardiána_ de _Dream_. "Perdón por no haber sido más fuerte como para evitar que _Anubis_ me atrapara."

"No hay cuidado… nadie sabíamos que algo así iba a pasar."

Mientras hablaban, _Chaos_ y _Balance_ se encontraban frente a los demás héroes, quienes los miraban con cierto respeto… claro, excepto Kenpachi y Vegeta, quienes querían pelear contra ellos.

"Así que, ustedes son _Chaos_ y _Balance_." Comentó X.

"Así es, guerrero de _Replira_." Respondió _Chaos_. "Muchas gracias por venir en nuestra ayuda."

"Sin ustedes y sus deseos por no perder, el _Nintenverse_ hubiera sido destruido." Comentó _Balance_. "Estamos agradecidos."

"Pero, ¿Qué pasó con Kristal y Alan?" cuestionó Mimi. "¿Ellos están bien?"

"No se preocupen, ellos regresarán cuando volvamos a dormir."

"Uh, ¿Volver?" preguntó Rock. "¿A que se refieren con eso?¿No gobernarán el _Nintenverse_?"

"No, nunca lo hacemos." Comentó _Chaos_. "Sería injusto para nuestras vasijas si les quitáramos la oportunidad de vivir al apoderarnos de sus cuerpos. Además, otra de las razones por la cual otros _Guardiánes_ despiertan esos deseos de venganza y conquista es el hecho de permanecer despiertos durante toda la _Galaxian War_. No podemos hacerle eso a los habitantes del _Nintenverse_; si despiertan nuestros sentimientos oscuros, los mundos humanos perderán su esplendor, ya que nuestro corazón es el _Kingdom Hearts_ de la galaxia."

"Entiendo." Dijo Zero. "Si sus poderes oscuros despiertan, afectarán el brillo de todos los mundos humanos… y terminarán como los desiertos de esta galaxia."

"Así es."

"¿Eh?" preguntó Dawn. "¿Pero que _Chaos_ no es de la oscuridad?"

"Si, se podría decir, pero es distinto." Respondió el _Guardián_ del _Nintenverse_. "Siempre debe de haber un equilibrio entre la luz y la oscuridad. Donde hay _Balance_, siempre hay caos esperando. Nosotros formamos parte de ese equilibrio, pero no quiere decir que yo sea malo y desee conquistar los mundos; mi último objetivo es el cuidar por el _Nintenverse_."

"Así es." Dijo _Balance_. "y no queremos una guerra entre los dos como la de hace eones."

"Claro."

"¿Guerra?" preguntó Ash.

"Algo sin importancia." Respondió _Chaos_. "Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. _Terra_, esperamos que sigas con tu labor en el _Nintenverse_."

"Lo haré." Respondió ella. "Es una promesa que hice."

"Muy bien." Dijo _Balance_, volteando a ver ahora a _Mokona_ y a _Athena_. "Muchas gracias por su ayuda."

"Por eso somos aliados." Respondió la _Guardiána_ de la galaxia _Saint_.

"Hasta luego, _Chaos_, _Balance_." Dijo _Mokona_ con tranquilidad. "Hasta la próxima que nos volvamos a ver."

"Que esperamos no sea dentro de poco." Dijo _Balance_, ahora mirando a los _N-Warriors_. "Protejan el _Nintenverse_ por nosotros. Siempre estaremos observándolos, dentro de ellos."

Entonces, el aura divina que rodeaba los cuerpos de Alan y Kristal comenzó a desaparecer, y el cabello y ojos de ambos jóvenes regresaron a la normalidad.

"Vaya… que raro." Dijo Alan, mirando sus manos. "Siento que me tiemblan un poco las manos."

"Igual a mi." Expresó Kristal, mirando su cuerpo. "Por un momento, sentí que este cuerpo no era mío."

"Kristal, Alan, ¿Están bien?" preguntó Takato con preocupación. "¿Recuerdan lo que pasó?"

"Claro que recordamos." Respondió Alan. "Podíamos ver todo desde los ojos de _Chaos_ y _Balance_."

"Entonces… ¿ganamos?" preguntó Fly, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

"Si… ganamos." Contestó Kristal. "Podemos volver a casa."

"¿Alguien sabe como?" cuestionó Raichu.

"Es una buena pregunta." Expresó Tai. "Bueno, tenemos dioses que deben de saber el como salir."

"Lo sabemos." Dijo _Mokona_. "Pero estamos muy cansadas para abrir una puerta al _Nintenverse_."

"Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos?"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-028-Pandemonium, The Castle Frozen- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX)_

De pronto, todo el lugar comenzó a temblar fuertemente, haciendo que todos tuvieran que hincarse para no caerse.

"¡¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Warlene de los _God Warriors_. "¿Por qué está temblando todo?"

"¡Miren!" exclamó Ashoka, señalando hacia el frente. "¡El _Kingdom Hearts_!"

Al mirar hacia el frente, todos pudieron ver como el _Kingdom Hearts_ de la galaxia _Duat_ estaba comenzando a palpitar, como si fuera un corazón real, y cada vez lo hacía más y más rápido. Sin embargo, no era normal, en especial cuando parecía que toda construcción cerca del lugar se desintegraba en destellos de luz, mismos que el enorme corazón estaba absorbiendo. Los millares de _Keyblades_ comenzaron a resonar, antes de salir disparadas al cielo, alejándose del lugar.

"¿Qué sucede aquí?" preguntó Lenz, de los _Mecronets_. "¿Por qué se está todo desintegrando?"

"Las _Keyblades_ detectan el peligro." Expresó _Terra_. "Todo el lugar regresará a la oscuridad."

"¿A que se refiere?" preguntó Hitsugaya.

"Al ser encerrado el _Guardián_ _Anubis_, la galaxia entera se sella para que ningún otro _Guardián_ pueda absorberla en su ausencia. Debemos escapar ahora, de lo contrario, quedaremos atrapados hasta la siguiente era en que _Anubis_ escape."

"¡¿Qué dices?" cuestionó Ash. "¿No podremos escapar?"

"Pero, si los _Guardiánes_ presentes no tienen la fuerza para abrir un portal hasta el _Nintenverse_." Inquirió Haru. "¿Qué podemos hacer?"

Fue en ese momento que X, Zero y Rock notaron algo con sus escáneres. Al mirar hacia arriba, pudieron detectar algo extraño, algo que no esperaban.

"¿Son esas naves del _Nintenverse_?" preguntó X, llamando la atención de todos.

"¿De que hablas?" preguntó Mimi.

"Hay naves del _Nintenverse_, _Mecronets_ y, si no estoy equivocado, de la _Galactic Republic_ en el espacio cercano a este planeta, luchando contra una flota de _Anubis_."

"¿vinieron hasta aquí?¿Para qué?" preguntó Fly.

"Bueno, Fly." Empezó Aban. "Según tengo entendido, esa flota vino hasta aquí en caso de que necesitaran ayuda o para escapar en caso de que no pudiéramos."

"¿Habla enserio, maestro?"

"¡Claro que si!¿Dudas de mi?"

"Si eso es cierto, no podemos desaprovechar esta oportunidad." Dijo Obi-Wan. "Debemos ir a esas naves."

"¿Alguien tiene fuerza siquiera para abrir un portal a las naves?" preguntó Dawn.

"No me arriesgaría." Dijo Alan. "Después de la pelea, no creo poder abrir un portal a diez metros de distancia. ¿Alguno de ustedes podría?"

"Tengo algo mejor." Dijo Mace Windu, presionando un botón de su protector de brazo izquierdo, abriendo un compartimiento que mostró un holograma. "Aquí Windu, hablando a cualquier nave de la republica que esté en rango, por favor responda."

"_Ah, Master Windu, bueno es escuchar de usted." _Respondió una figura pequeña de color verde, una que los _Jedi_ conocían muy bien.

"_Master_ Yoda, ¿vino usted personalmente?"

"_El final de la guerra, tenía que ver."_

"_Master_ Yoda." Empezó Obi-Wan. "Tenemos un pequeño problema: este planeta se está desintegrando y necesitamos transporte para ir con ustedes y escapar."

"_Problema pequeño no es, Master Obi-Wan. Y si, hemos detectado esa anomalía. Tiempo de recogerlos no tenemos. Pero, con los Novaterrans hablar haré, y veré que puedo hacer."_

El holograma desapareció, cerrando el compartimiento en el brazo del _Master_ Windu.

"Que bueno que los _Jedi_ están aquí." Dijo Ash. "No sabría si escaparíamos sin sus comunicadores."

"Las naves de _Novaterra_ tienen sistema de tele transportación." Dijo X. "Esperemos a que ellos…"

En ese momento, todos los presentes desaparecieron del lugar… sólo dejando a _Terra_, quien sonrió, antes de desparecer.

* * *

Los _N-Warriors_, y Haseo y Viku que eran _Keybladers_, aparecieron en el centro de mando de una nave de batalla, confundidos por lo que había pasado.

"Saludos, _N-Warriors_. Soy el Almirante Halsey de _Novaterra_." Expresó un hombre, sentado en una silla de mando. "Bienvenidos al _Nova_."

"Parece ser que si recibieron el aviso de _Master_ Yoda." Dijo Alan, mirando a todos lados. "¿Dónde están los demás?"

"Cada especie fue colocada en uno de los cruceros de batalla, para mayor comodidad."

"Gracias por eso, pero quizás debamos irnos." Expresó Rock, mirando hacia fuera.

"¿Por qué?"

"¡Por eso!"

Todos miraron hacia fuera, dándose cuenta de que el planeta capital de _Anubis_, _Necrópolis_, estaba siendo consumido como por un agujero negro, que parecía expandirse.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _166-Enemy Assault- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy X)_

"¡Cielos!" exclamó el Almirante, sentándose de nuevo en la silla y presionando un botón. "¡Todas las naves, evacuen a las coordenadas de escape!¡Repito: evacuen a las coordenadas de escape!" expresó, mirando a uno de sus navegadores. "¡Repita la orden a las flotas _Mecronet_ y _Republic_!"

"A la orden."

Casi de inmediato, todas las naves que estaban en pleno combate contra la flota de _Anubis_, comenzaron a escapar de la batalla, girando en dirección opuesta y alejándose, mientras repelían los disparos enemigos.

* * *

Dentro del _Anub-is_, la nave insignia de la flota, Quamzin, quien había regresado al centro de mando, miraba esto con alegría y arrogancia.

"¡Ha!¡Están escapando!¡No dejen que ninguno de ellos se vaya!"

"¡Comandante!"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Detecto extrañas fluctuaciones en el planeta."

"¿Que?" preguntó, antes de mirar los datos. "¡Oh no!¡Escapemos!¡Al _Hyperspace_!"

La enorme nave intentaba escapar al hiperespacio, pero gracias a las acciones de Silver, el ex_Sith Lord_, no podía hacerlo.

"¡Maldición!" exclamó Quamzin, viendo por sus monitores como otras naves de su flota comenzaban a desintegrarse… al igual que sus manos. "¡No!"

La flota de _Anubis_ intentó escapar, pero todas las naves fueron desintegradas antes de entrar al _Hyperspace_. Mientras la flota de _Novaterra_, _Mecronet_ y _Galactic Republic_ habían logrado entrar al _Hyperspace_ y escapar de ahí.

Pero no estaban a salvo del peligro…

* * *

Aún en el _Hyperspace_, la onda de energía que desintegraba todo en la galaxia _Duat_ los seguía muy de cerca, viajando a la misma velocidad que ellos… y un poco superior.

"¡¿No podemos ir más rápido?" exclamó Dawn con temor.

"Es la máxima velocidad que podemos alcanzar en el _Hyperspace_." Respondió uno de los controladores. "Es imposible ir más rápido."

"¡Maldición!" exclamó Tai. "¿Acaso sufrimos por todo el combate contra los _Pharaohn_s y _Anubis_ sólo por esto?"

"Debe de haber una forma de escapar." Comentó Haru. "¿Podremos usar las _Keyblades_ para abrir un portal?"

"No nos llevaría muy lejos." Respondió Zero. "Toda la energía, tanto nuestra como la de las _Keyblades_, han sido drenadas por el combate."

"Creí que los _Nova_ _Crystals_ emitían energía ilimitada. ¿Cómo se drenan?" preguntó Mimi.

"Emiten energía ilimitada. El problema son nuestros cuerpos mortales, que tienen un límite para soportar esa energía. Si usáramos más de lo que podemos soportar, pueden ocurrir dos cosas: 1- nuestros cuerpos se disuelven, o 2- nuestros cuerpos estallan con la energía de una _Súper_ _Nova_."

"No son buenas opciones…"

"Saldremos de aquí…" dijo Lucy, haciendo que todos la miraran.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó X.

"No sé… un presentimiento. Sé que saldremos de aquí."

"¡Miren!" exclamó Kristal, señalando hacia la ventana que daba hacia el frente de la nave.

Entonces, frente al _Nova_, la nave que iba frente a toda la flota, un objeto brillante parecía viajar a gran velocidad, como guiándolos.

"¿Quién es?¿Como puede viajar en el _Hyperspace_ a esa velocidad?" preguntó Raichu. "Debe ser… ¿un _Guardián_?"

"Es probable." Dijo el almirante Halsey. "¡Un acercamiento, ahora!"

Los operadores comenzaron a hacer lo posible por tomar un acercamiento a lo que sea que estuviera viajando frente a ellos. Cuando las imágenes llegaron a los monitores, todos los _N-Warriors_ pudieron ver de quien se trataba.

"¡Es _Guardián_ _Terra_!" exclamó Lucy. "¡Nos está guiando a la salida!"

"¿De verdad?" Dijo Tai. "¿Pero de que sirve que ella nos guí-?"

"¡Nuestra velocidad está incrementándose!" exclamó un navegador.

"Ahí tienes tu respuesta." Dijo Alan.

En efecto; gracias al aura divina de _Guardián_ _Terra_, las naves de _Novaterra_, _Mecronet_ y _Galactic Republic_ comenzaron a viajar más y más rápido, superando todos los límites antes imaginados, incluso para las avanzadas especies de esas naves.

* * *

Mientras, todos los mundos de la galaxia de _Anubis_ comenzaron a ser absorbidos por el _Kingdom Hearts_; planetas, asteroides, nubes de gas, estrellas enteras, todo era absorbido. La luz de la galaxia comenzaba a desaparecer, desde el centro hasta los bordes, todo era consumido por la oscuridad. Al final, toda la galaxia desapareció, y con ella todo ser que se encontrara dentro, aunque estuviera en el _Hyperspace_, quedando sólo el _Kingdom Hearts_ de esa galaxia, antes de que esta incluso desapareciera, rodeándose primero en una esfera oscura antes de partir a otra dimensión, donde estaba encerrado _Anubis_. Sólo quedaba el vacío del espacio, en un lugar donde existía antes una galaxia tres veces más grande que la _Vía Láctea_.

Pero no duró mucho, ya que ese vacío se iluminó por unos segundos al abrirse varias puertas al _Hyperspace_, emergiendo de ellas la flota entera de la _Nova_ _Alliance_. Dentro de la nave insignia de _Novaterra_, el _Nova_, los _N-Warriors_ miraron hacia fuera de la ventana frontal del puente de mando, dándose cuenta de que habían dejado la galaxia por completo.

"¿Lo logramos?" preguntó Raichu, asomándose por una orilla de la ventana.

"Si mis escáneres no mienten…" respondió Zero, con la misma seriedad que lo caracterizaba. "Si; logramos escapar de la galaxia _Duat_."

El grupo estaba callado, sus mentes tratando de analizar la información que recibían, apenas dándose cuenta de que lo habían logrado. Por unos minutos más estuvieron callados… hasta que Ash gritó con alegría.

"¡Yahooo!" exclamó el _Pokemon Trainer_. "¡Lo hicimos!"

La fiesta no se hizo esperar; todos los _N-Warriors_, y la tripulación del _Nova_, comenzaron a celebrar la victoria y el escape de la galaxia _Duat_. Ante todas las circunstancias, ante todos los peligros, el grupo entero logró salir victorioso, y con vida, de la galaxia de la muerte.

Había gritos de alegría y jubilo, y muestras de cariño. Ash y Tai chocaron sus manos con fuerza, provocando un fuerte sonido de aplauso; Rock, Takato y Raichu estaban juntos, con el Pokemon-humano pasando sus brazos por detrás de los cuellos de los jóvenes y acercándolos a él, algo que ellos regresaron el afecto al hacer lo mismo; Mimi y Dawn se tomaron de las manos y saltaban como niñas pequeñas; Lucy y X se abrazaron con fuerza; Kristal abrazó a Alan por detrás, asegurándose de que sus encantos se presionaran con fuerza contra la espalda de su novio, algo que él aceptó con gusto; los últimos, Zero y Haru, eran más reservados en su celebración, Zero recargado en una pared, mirando a todos con seriedad, aunque con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que Haru se dejaba caer a su lado, quedando sentado, su espalda recargada en la pared. La tripulación del _Nova_ comenzó a aplaudir, sabiendo que la misión había sido un éxito; no sólo los _N-Warriors_ lograron vencer a _Anubis_, sino que la flota que fue a la galaxia _Duat_ logró rescatarlos cuando no tenían forma de escapar. Todo era celebración y alegría; la guerra había terminado.

"¡No puedo creer que lográramos salir con vida!" exclamó Tai. "Con todos esos obstáculos que se interpusieron entre nosotros…"

"Yo les dije." Comentó Dawn. "Les dije que todo saldría bien al final."

"Tu siempre dices eso." Expresó Mimi, sabiendo de la frase de su compañera.

"Si… muchas cosas pasaron para que pudiéramos salir victoriosos." Comentó X. "Si una de esas cosas no hubiera ocurrido, no hubiéramos salido con vida… o quizás algunos de nosotros no estaríamos aquí."

"Si…" dijo Takato. "Y al final, de no ser por _Guardián_ _Terra_, no hubiéramos salido de la galaxia."

"Hablando de _Terra_, ¿Dónde está?" preguntó Rock, mirando a todos lados.

"Estoy aquí…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _214-Aqua's Theme-Birth by Sleep- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep)_

Una luz apareció en el centro del puente de mando, revelando la figura de la _Guardiána_ _Terra_. Sin embargo, parecía algo cansada, y su aura divina estaba muy baja en comparación con su nivel normal.

"¿Está bien?" cuestionó Alan, mirando a la diosa bastante cansada.

"Si, estoy bien." Respondió ella. "Incluso para una _Guardiána_, el entregar todas esas _Keyblades_ y pelear contra _Anubis_, además de protegerlos a ustedes y ayudarlos a escapar, es muy cansado."

"Puedo imaginarlo." Dijo Kristal. "¿Quieres que use mi magia en ti?"

"No tiene caso. La magia mortal no me afectaría, aunque sea para curar. Además, mis fuerzas se recuperarán en unas horas por si sola. Por ahora, debo regresar al _Nintenverse_; aún con la energía que _Athena_ y _Mokona_ me dieron para ayudarlos a escapar de la galaxia _Duat_, debo descansar un rato en el _Keyblade_ _Garden_."

"¿El que?" preguntó Haru.

"Es el nombre real del _Salón de las Keyblades_."

"Oh… creí que su nombre era ese; _Salón de las Keyblades_."

"Su nombre se olvidó durante el paso del tiempo, incluso las bases de datos de _Novaterra_ no poseen esa información. Pero nosotros como dioses, que somos eternos, podemos recordar eso."

"Entendemos." Dijo Alan. "Muchas gracias por ayudarnos; sin ti, quizás no hubiéramos salido convida. Muchas gracias."

"A ustedes, por haber rescatado el _Nintenverse_ y a sus habitantes. Debo retirarme… les deseo un buen regreso a casa."

Y con esto dicho, _Guardián_ _Terra_ se volvió una esfera de luz y desapareció, regresando al _Nintenverse_.

"Vaya, se me hace algo raro… y familiar." Comentó Tai.

"¿A que te refieres?" preguntó Ash.

"No sé porqué, pero se me hace familiar esto. Me refiero a eso que _Guardián_ _Terra_ apareciera frente a nuestra flota y nos guiara por la galaxia, escapando de la destrucción. ¿Lo habremos visto en un juego de video?"

"No sé, y no me importa." Dijo Raichu. "Yo quiero dormir un rato. Estas veinticuatro horas que estuvimos en la galaxia _Duat_ me parecieron como dos años."

"Y a mi." Expresó Dawn. "Y tienes razón, también quiero dormir en una almohada suavecita. ¿Habrá cuartos para una persona?"

"Hay para dos." Comentó El Almirante Halsey. "Es una nave de batalla, así que no habrá muchas comodidades."

"Después de lo que vivimos, creo que el dormir en una cama de paja sería una bendición." Expresó Takato. "Ahora si, dormiré en una cama y pediré una almohada suavecita."

"Yo no lo necesito." Dijo Alan, rodeando con un brazo el cuello de Kristal por detrás. "Yo ya tengo mi par de almohadas suavecitas."

"Pervertido." Comentó Kristal, disimulando una mirada de odio hacia su novio.

"Lo sé, pero aún así me amas." Expresó el joven, mientras él y su novia salían del puente de mando, dirigiéndose hacia las habitaciones, dejando al grupo callado.

Entonces, Tai suspiró.

"Rayos, como quisiera hacer eso." Comentó el _Digidestined_ con cierto cansancio. Esto hizo que Mimi rápidamente se cruzara de brazos, protegiendo su pecho.

"¡Ni lo pienses!" exclamó ella, ganándose una mirada de confusión de parte de todos.

"¿De que hablas?" preguntó Tai, confundido.

"¡Que no dejaré que uses mis pechos como almohadas!"

"¿Qué te dio la idea de que quiero que seas tu? Sólo lo dije porque quisiera hacerlo algún día, no en este momento."

"Oh…" respondió ella, algo apenada. "Bueno, lo supuse, porque, después de Kristal, soy la más grande y la única que puede hacer eso…"

"¡Oye!" gritó Dawn. "¡¿Me estás diciendo plana?"

"¡¿Eh?¡No, claro que no!¿Que te hace pensar eso?"

"Tu comentario. Creí que habíamos acordado que no me restregarías esas… 'cosas' en mi cara."

"Lo siento, no lo dije así…" respondió Mimi, viendo que, detrás de Dawn, Lucy se miraba su propio pecho y luego bajaba la mirada, un poco decaída, mientras X, quien sonreía nerviosamente, le frotaba la cabeza tiernamente, tratando de animarla. "Eh…creo que necesito dormir, estoy pensando en cosas que no son."

"Si, quizás y si."

"Todos necesitamos dormir." Comentó Zero, empezando a caminar hacia la puerta de salida. "Después de lo de hoy, todos lo necesitamos, incluso nosotros."

"Si, me siento muy cansado… y eso que soy parte robot." Expresó Rock, bostezando un poco. "Dormiré por un día."

"No se preocupen." Dijo Halsey. "Sin estamos en lo correcto, regresaremos al _Nintenverse_ en una semana."

"¡Excelente!" exclamó Haru. "¡Entonces, me iré a dormir por una semana!¡Hasta entonces, gente!"

"Y si recuperamos nuestras energías." Empezó X. "Podremos abrir un portón de espejo que nos lleve al _Nintenverse_."

"Me parece una buena idea." Dijo el capitán/Almirante. "Descansen, lo necesitan."

"Si… todos…"

Y con esto, los héroes salieron del puente de mando, todos dirigiéndose hacia una habitación para cada pareja de héroes, quienes estaban tan muertos de cansancio que quizás no despertarían hasta dentro de una semana.

Al fin, la guerra parecía haber terminado…

**Fin del Capitulo 89

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _09-Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! GX_)

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Finalmente, la guerra se ha terminado. ¿Podremos vivir en paz de nuevo?¿Aún luego de todo lo que ha pasado?

**Kristal:** Es lo que tenemos que hacer. Hemos peleado por esto, por la paz. Alan-kun, empecemos juntos una nueva vida.

**Alan: **No se pierdan el _**último**_ capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Anubis' Curse Chapter: __**Epílogo; Hacia un nuevo y brillante futuro.**_

**?:** El momento ha llegado…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _147-Hitori Ja Nai (Ending Theme I- Dragon Ball GT)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X: dice:** ¡Y casi se acaba! Sólo un capítulo falta para temrinar, al fin, este Episodio... vaya, casi dos años de haberlo publicado, ciertamente es el Episodio más largo que haya hecho hasta ahora. Bueno, se acabó la pelea, Anubis ha sido derrotado... por ahora, y los héroes lograron salir victoriosos. Ahora, sólo queda el Epílogo. Esperense otro capítulo tan largo como este._

_Curiosamente, logré terminar este capítulo gracias a que la ciudad fue golpeada por un Huracán y se cancelaron las clases de Jueves a Lunes. Eso me dió tiempo de terminarlo. La ciudad quedó debastada, aunque afortunadamente donde vivo no pasó nada más que el irse el agua por 3 días. Espero que los que estén leyendo esto y que pasaron por el Huracán Alex estén bien y no hayan perdido algo de importancia.  
_

_Como dije antes, música para este capítulo. Subiré música para el Epílogo en unas horas si es que no interviene algo. Ahora, como normalmente pongo un Epílogo y un Trailer juntos, y dado que el Epílogo no lo he terminado, no sé si actualice a la siguiente semana. Trataré de._

_La imagen de la Keyblade de Balance y la de Terra están en mi profile, donde la semana pasada mostré la de Chaos._

_Ahora si, nos vemos la otra semana, espero,... y deberé hacer un anuncio importante en ella. Nos vemos._

_Sobres.  
_

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	91. Epílogo

_**11/JUL/2010**_

_**Saiyan X dice:** Música en mi profile; 215-218..._

**_WARNING! Ecchines ahead... no mucho, pero bueno..._**

* * *

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _143-Hirari- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Digimon Savers, Opening 2)_

**_Capitulo 90: Epílogo; H__acia un nuevo y brillante futuro__._**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _012-Magical Mystery- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

Han pasado cuatro días desde que la guerra contra _Anubis_ terminó. Al tercer día de haber descansado, los _N-Warriors_ despertaron nuevamente, ya más recuperados luego de tres días de haber dormido de forma continua. Ya más recuperados, los trece _N-Warriors_ se prepararon para abrir un portón de espejo para regresar al _Nintenverse_… cuando descubrieron un pequeño problema: no tenían _Keyblades_.

La guerra contra _Anubis_ causó que todas sus _Keyblades_ fueran hechas pedazos por el aura del _Guardián_, dejando sólo los llaveros intactos, aunque unas no corrieron con esa suerte. Sin embargo, ellos no podían usar los _Keychains_ para abrir un portal, y aún faltaban otros cuatro días para regresar al _Nintenverse_. Además, las _Zodiac_ _Keyblades_ desaparecieron de sus manos cuando el combate terminó y escaparon de la galaxia _Duat_, por lo que ya no podían usarlas. ¿Y porqué no usar las _Chaos_ y _Balance Keyblades_? Bueno, esas _Keyblades_, luego de haber sido privadas de la mayoría de sus poderes, ser liberados por _Chaos_ y _Balance_ y usar todas sus energías, las_ Keyblades_ estaban drenadas y no podían abrir un portal por lo pronto. Sin más que hacer, tenían que esperar cuatro días más.

Pero entonces, recordaron algo importante…

Con ellos estaban Haseo y Viku, quienes se convirtieron en _N-Warriors_ recientemente, aún poseían sus _Keyblades_ y no habían sido destruidas por el poder de _Anubis_. Ellos dos no sabían usar una _Keyblade_ para abrir un portal, así que Alan y Kristal tomaron las llaves de ellos, Alan usando la _Xth Redemption _de Haseo y Kristal tomando la _Black Magic_ _Keyblade_ de Viku, abriendo un enorme portón de espejo, lo suficientemente grande como para permitir que toda la flota de _Novaterra_, _Mecronet_ y de la _Galactic Republic_, pudieran usarla y regresar al _Nintenverse_.

Al final, toda la flota apareció en el sistema solar de _Novaterra_…

Un día ha pasado después de esto, cuatro días luego de la derrota de _Anubis_. En el enorme _N-Warriors_ _Sky Pilar_, la base de operaciones de todos los _N-Warriors_, Alan iba caminando junto con Raphael, hablando de lo que había pasado en la galaxia _Duat_. Kristal no estaba con ellos, ya que había regresado a _Shadow Realm_ para asegurarse de que su padre estuviera bien.

"Así que, eso fue lo que ocurrió." Expresó el _Dark Sage_. "Veo que tuvieron muchas dificultades."

"Ni que lo diga." Respondió Alan. "Aún me siento algo cansado, a pesar de haber dormido tanto tiempo."

"Es normal; usaste mucha energía de tu _Nova Crystal_, lo que significa que tu cuerpo tuvo que soportar muchas expulsiones de poder. Aunque tus energías hayan regresado por el _Nova Crystal_, tu cuerpo se sentirá cansado por un par de días."

"Bueno, al menos esto ya acabó. Ahora, ¿Qué pasará con nuestras _Keyblades_?"

"Serán reparadas, claro está. Pero primero habrá que hacer otras cosas antes de repararlas."

"Entiendo… por cierto, ¿Qué pasó con las _Zodiacal_ _Keyblades_? Creí que ya éramos sus dueños."

"Ustedes _**son **_sus dueños." Corrigió Raphael. "Pero, las _Zodiacal_ _Keyblades_ reaccionan de diferente forma; ustedes son sus dueños, pero no son de uso exclusivo de ustedes. Las _Zodiacal_ _Keyblades_ ayudan a todo _N-Warrior_ que esté en aprietos, no pueden que darse con uno solo, como en el caso de las armaduras doradas de los _Saints_."

"Que mala suerte." Dijo Alan. "Esperaba poder usar la _Bankai Armor _de _Escorpio_. Pero bueno… ¡oh si!¡Ya aprendí a usar la _Bankai Aura_!¡Y el _Nova_!"

"¿De verdad? Me alegra escuchar eso… ahora podré enseñárselos a ustedes con mayor detenimiento. Disculpen por no poder habérselos enseñado antes, pero teníamos mucho de que preocuparnos."

"No hay problema, lo entendemos. Aprendimos cosas nuevas en este combate, demasiadas en tan poco tiempo. Nos ayudó mucho."

"Si… y por eso, ya están listos."

"¿Uh?¿Para que?"

"Te lo diré luego… porque parece que Kristal ya regresó."

"¿Eh?" preguntó Alan, concentrando su aura para localizar la de su novia. "Oh, cierto, no lo había sentido. ¿Está frente al _Keyblade Garden_?"

"¿El Salón de las _Keyblades_? Eso parece… y al parecer acaba de entrar ahí."

"¿Por qué? No lo entiendo."

"Quizás debamos ir a ver."

"Claro."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _184-Garden of God- _(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Cross)_

Los dos hombres continuaron su camino, dirigiéndose al enorme _Salón de las Keyblades_, _Keyblade Garden_, dándose cuenta de que las puertas estaban abiertas.

"Lo suponía, debió haber entrado." Expresó Raphael. "Bien, vayamos a ver que es lo que hace aquí."

Ambos entraron al enorme salón, viendo de nuevo la infinidad de _Keyblades_ que había en el lugar, aunque Alan notó rápidamente una cosa.

"Faltan varias." Expresó el joven. "Recuerdo que aquí en frente había dos que se estaban formando y una que estaba lista, sólo le faltaba terminar el _Keychain._"

"Ese es el resultado de la _Era de los N-Warriors_ de _Chaos_." Respondió Raphael. "Todas las _Keyblades_ que estaban disponibles, que tenían un portador en mente, fueron forzadas a elegir a su portador y terminarse de inmediato. Lo que hubiera tardado varios años en formarse, la voluntad de _Chaos_ lo hizo en segundos, y al estar formadas, salieron a buscar a su dueño."

"El poder de un _Guardián_…" inquirió el joven, antes de ver al camino que estaba frente a él… y darse cuenta de que el techo ya no estaba, dejando ver el enorme corazón de la galaxia, el _Kingdom Hearts_. "¿Eso también es por parte de la voluntad de _Chaos_?"

"Si, también lo es. Debido a eso, este ya no es un salón en si. Por eso, este lugar regresa a su nombre original; _Keyblade Garden_."

"Ya veo; es Salón de las _Keyblades_ cuando es un salón, pero es _Keyblade Garden_ cuando está abierto el techo."

"Y la _Luz_ del _Kingdom Hearts_ baña estas llaves constantemente. Quizás sea por eso que Kristal vino a aquí."

"Si… vamos a buscarla."

Así, los dos hombres continuaron por el sendero que dejan las _Keyblades_, adentrándose más en ese territorio. Mientras caminaban, Alan miraba a los lados del sendero, viendo la selva de _Keyblades_ a ambos lados, dándose cuenta de que faltaban varias, mientras que, a la distancia, otras salían disparadas hacia el cielo como si fueran cohetes espaciales.

"Hay muchas llaves que siguen saliendo." Expresó Alan.

"El efecto de la _Era de los N-Warriors_ aún está activo… y lo seguirá por unos días más." Respondió Raphael seriamente. "Con esto, más y más _Keyblades_ elegirán a sus dueños y pronto una nueva _Keyblade Civilization_ emergerá."

"Interesante el saber como será una civilización de _Keyblade_ _Wielders_."

Los dos continuaron caminando, no diciendo más por algunos minutos. Entonces, tanto Alan como Raphael sintieron la presencia de Kristal en el interior de la selva de llaves, habiéndose desviado del camino. Siguieron el aura de la hechicera, pasando entre las llaves, tan lejos que ya no se veía el camino, hasta que, a la distancia, se podía verla.

Por su parte, Kristal levantaba una _Keyblade_ con ambas manos y la clavaba en la tierra, cerciorándose de que estuviera bien clavada.

"La última." Dijo ella. "Al fin terminé."

"¡Oye, Kristal!" exclamó alguien, haciendo que ella volteara hacia atrás, viendo a los dos hombres acercarse.

"¡Alan-kun!¡_Master Raphael_!¿Que están haciendo aquí?" cuestionó un poco sorprendida.

"Detectamos tu aura entrando al salón, por lo que decidimos ver que es lo que pasaba." Respondió el sabio hechicero. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Bueno… regresando mis _Keyblades_ aquí." Dijo ella, rápidamente deprimiéndose un poco.

"¿Eh?" preguntó Alan, mirando detrás de ella. "Estas son…"

Detrás de Kristal, estaban clavadas en el suelo las cuatro _Crystal Challenge Keyblades_, que se le habían otorgado a ella al inicio de la guerra contra _Anubis_. Alan las miró con detalle, dándose cuenta de que las llaves, que una vez estuvieron llenas de vida, estaban ahora muertas y con varias fisuras en su superficie, casi a punto de romperse.

"¿Por qué las clavas?" preguntó Alan, desconcertado.

"Porqué…" empezó la joven, bajando la mirada con tristeza. "Ellas están…"

"¿Muertas?" terminó Raphael, ganándose la mirada de ambos.

"Si, maestro…"

"¿Muertas?" preguntó Alan, confundido. "¿Y que tiene que ver eso? Si las bañamos en sangre, entonces ellas…"

"Fíjate bien, Alan." Señaló el _Dark Sage_. "Mira las llaves con detenimiento."

Sin entender la razón, el joven las volvió a ver detenidamente, prestando más atención en los detalles. Fue entonces que sus ojos se posaron en la cadena que une a las _Keyblades_ con el _Keychain_… y se dio cuenta de que en todas les faltaba eso mismo, el llavero.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _214-Aqua's Theme-Birth by Sleep- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep)_

"¿Qué?¿Por que no tienen el llavero?¿Que tiene que ver eso?"

"Mucho, Alan." Respondió el hechicero. "El _Keychain_ se podría decir que es el corazón de la _Keyblade_. Sin él, la _Keyblade_ es sólo un trozo de metal simple, como la _Articuno_ o la _Sage's Stone_ que antes estaban así."

"¿Y porqué no le coloca de nuevo un _Keychain_?"

"No es tan fácil; un objeto, para que se vuelva un _Keychain_, debe de resonar y emitir la misma energía que la _Keyblade_. La razón por la que la _Sage's Stone_ de Kristal y el _Never Melt Ice_ tuyo fueron aceptados es precisamente por eso. Además, colocar un objeto para que se vuelva un _Keychain_ es algo muy raro de hacer. Sin un _Keychain_, las llaves están muertas, y tendrán que ser clavadas aquí para que la _Luz_ del _Kingdom Hearts_ las devuelva a la vida… lamentablemente, no será en esta época, y tardará milenios antes de que sus llaveros sean reconstruidos."

"¿Y como es destruido un llavero?¿Acaso son débiles eslabones?"

"Claro que no, son de las partes más duras de las _Keyblades_… pero el poder de un dios puede destruirlas como si fueran de papel…"

"Oh…"

Kristal se hincó frente a sus _Keyblades_, mirándolas con tristeza.

"Si." Dijo ella débilmente. "Cuando _Anubis_ me atacó para borrar mis memorias, usé estas _Keyblades_ para protegerme, pero su ataque las destruyó por completo. Por mi culpa, es que ellas quedaron así."

"Descuida, Kristal." Empezó Raphael para tranquilizar a su discípula. "No tenías idea de que esto fuera a pasar. Las _Keyblades_ hicieron su trabajo al protegerte, que eres la vasija del _Guardián_ que deben proteger. Además, la _Luz_ del _Kingdom Hearts_ las volverá a la vida para la siguiente guerra."

"Lo sé." Respondió la _Dark Magician Girl_, poniéndose de pie. "Es por eso que no lloraré por ellas… sino que les agradeceré por todo lo que hicieron por mi, y sólo les puedo desear lo mejor en la siguiente vida."

"Así se habla… yo sé lo que es el dolor de perder una _Keyblade_, ya que no son sólo armas, sino que se vuelven nuestras compañeras."

"¿También usted, maestro?"

"Cuando era joven, también usaba más de una _Keyblade_. Al final, me quedé con mi original y a de mi signo _Zodiac_."

Alan miró a maestro y alumna, sonriendo un poco al ver las miradas de tranquilidad de los dos, antes de él mirar a las llaves de Kristal.

"Bueno, quizás también lo haga." Dijo el joven, invocando una llave en su mano derecha.

Al voltear a verlo, Raphael y Kristal notaron de que llave se trataba; era la _Frost Monarch_, la que supuestamente representaba a un Mobius, un ser del mundo natal de Kristal. Pero, al verla de cerca…

"¿También tu, Alan-kun?" preguntó la hechicera con confusión.

"Si." Respondió. "También, su llavero fue destruido. No sé cuando, pero al parecer me protegió de un ataque de _Anubis_ que iba hacia mi antes de que las _Zodiacal_ _Keyblades_ llegaran a ayudarnos." Dijo, antes de clavarla en el suelo, a lado de las de Kristal. "Bueno, así tendrán compañía."

"Nos ayudaron mucho… es una lástima que tengamos que dejarlas aquí… pero creo que es lo mejor."

"Si…" dijo al joven, antes de mirar hacia otro lado. "Bueno, regresemos."

"Eso estaba por decirles." Dijo Raphael.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia el sendero que los llevaría a la salida, dejando atrás las cinco _Keyblades_, quienes comenzaban el largo proceso de recuperación.

Mientras los tres caminaban, Alan volteó a ver a Kristal, queriendo preguntarle algo.

"Por cierto, Kristal. ¿A que fuiste a _Shadow Realm_?" preguntó Alan con confusión… y le extrañó mucho la respuesta de Kristal, quien se veía sorprendida y avergonzada de eso.

"¡¿Eh?" preguntó ella, moviendo su mano derecha de un lado a otro. "No, para nada, Alan-kun…" dijo ella, comenzando a jugar con sus dedos índice, demostrando una gran nerviosidad. "Sólo para pedir unos consejos…"

"¿Consejos?¿De que?"

Al escuchar esta pregunta, Kristal no pudo ya verlo a los ojos, mirando mejor a otro lado, mientras su rostro se volvía más y más rojo que antes.

"Eh… algunas cosas…" respondió, ganándose una mirada de confusión del joven.

"¿De verdad, Kristal?"

"¡E-enserio, es verdad!"

Raphael volteó a verlos, sonriendo un poco, sabiendo exactamente a lo que Kristal se refería; no necesitaba leer la mente para saberlo, con sólo ver su rostro era más que suficiente.

"Me alegra que estén alegres y con energías." Dijo el hechicero. "Las necesitarán para su ceremonia."

Los dos jóvenes olvidaron lo que estaban haciendo, volteando a ver a su maestro.

"¿Ceremonia?"

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _215-Land of Departure- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep)_

Era un enorme salón, el salón del trono de la enorme base, donde normalmente el _Dark Sage_ Raphael se sentaba a solas, analizando los datos de todo el imperio. El normalmente solo salón del trono estaba lleno a reventar, con mucha gente importante, no sólo de ese mundo, sino también de otros mundos humanos. Aparte de ellos, estaban también los héroes de las galaxias _Saint_, _Force_, _North_, _Quest_ y _Bleach_, los mismos que habían ido a ayudarlos al _Nintenverse_… claro, a excepción de Vegeta y Kenpachi, quienes decidieron mejor ignorar la ceremonia e ir a pelear en la habitación del tiempo de ese planeta.

Delante de todos, estaba Alan, justo frente al trono, mirando hacia el público que lo miraba de frente. Estaba nervioso, a él nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención frente a tanta gente, como si esperaran a que dijera algo… y que probablemente así fuera. A lado de él, a su derecha, estaba Kristal, también algo nerviosa, más que nada porque no se esperaba la invitación de Raphael. El momento de la ceremonia estaba por empezar, y Kristal y Alan, frente a todos, sólo podían pensar de qué se trataría todo esto que era para ellos dos…

…y los otros once héroes _N-Warriors_ que estaban a lado de ellos.

El grupo de los trece _N-Warriors_ no entendían el porqué estaban ahí, frente al trono, unos dos o tres escalones más altos que el nivel donde estaban la demás gente. Quizás era una celebración por haber salvado la galaxia, pero no esperaban que se reuniera tanta gente… y si Zero estaba en lo correcto, las pequeñas orbes de metal que flotaban por todo el salón eran en realidad cámaras de televisión que transmitían las imágenes a todos los habitantes de _Novaterra_… los casi cinco trillones de habitantes.

Tenían casi como media hora ahí, parados, sin hacer nada, soportando las miradas curiosas y emocionadas del público presente, y que sabían que otros trillones los veían desde sus casas. Algunos de los trece se sentían incómodos, pero eso era normal. Entonces, luego de treinta minutos de estar ahí, Raphael entró en el salón, haciendo que todos los presentes centraran sus miradas en ellos, para alivio de los trece guerreros.

"Hemos sido atacados." Dijo el _Keyblade_ _Master_, caminando por sobre la alfombra que daba hacia el trono, donde estaban los trece _N-Warriors_. "_Anubis_, el _Guardián_ de la galaxia _Duat_, creó un plan que planeaba debilitar nuestras fuerzas, atacándonos mientras no hubiera guerreros que nos protegieran." Dijo, llegando frente a los héroes. "Comenzó hace un poco más de un año, cuando un antiguo _N-Warrior_, Exus, mi antiguo discípulo, empezó a escapar de su prisión al debilitar los cuatro _Elemental Crystals_ de mi mundo."

Al momento de escuchar eso, Alan y Kristal comenzaron a recordar lo que había pasado en ese momento; cuando Alan llegó a _Shadow Realm_, conoció a Kristal, y ambos recorrieron el planeta, junto con el maestro de Kristal, Duncan, y su alumno Steve, en la misión de restaurar los cristales.

"Pero, en ese momento." Continuó Raphael. "Un joven llegó desde la lejana _Vía Láctea_, al otro lado de este universo, para servir como nuestro campeón. Ese joven es Alan, la actual vasija de nuestro _Guardián_, _Chaos_. Al llegar, la primera persona que conoció fue a la alumna de uno de mis discípulos, el _Dark Magician_ Duncan. Ella es la _Dark Magician Girl_ Kristal, quien también es la vasija de nuestra _Guardiana Balance_. Un encuentro del destino, quizás, o talvez coincidencia… o la voluntad de los dioses dormirlos dentro de sus cuerpos, no lo sé. Pero, al final, Exus escapó y empezó así la primera batalla que involucraba varios mundos de está época."

Todos miraban al _Dark Sage_, quien seguía hablando, dando un discurso de lo que había pasado desde hace un año.

"Ocho meses pasaron." Continuó. "Y Exus llegó a los planetas de los jóvenes Ash Ketchum, Tai Kamiya, Takato Matsuki, y de X y Zero, por no mencionar a otros héroes que también los ayudaron en el combate contra Exus. Gracias a este encuentro, los primeros tres se convirtieron en _N-Warriors_ y vencieron a su enemigo. Pero el plan de _Anubis_ continuaba; Exus fue transportado hacia la galaxia _Duat_, donde el _Guardián_ oscuro podría renacer en él como su vasija."

Los héroes recordaron esto; la primera vez que varios de ellos se conocieron y unieron sus fuerzas para vencer a Exus, quien había atacado sus mundos, en especial _Pokearth_, el planeta hogar de Ash, y lograron vencerlo al final. Sólo Alan, Kristal y Raphael sabían de una verdad; las mujeres que los jóvenes buscaban estaban en _Transverse Planet_, pero no estaban seguros si decirles a ellos o no… y por ahora, no lo habían hecho.

"Mientras él planeaba en su galaxia, nos mandó a otro grupo de invasores; _The Mecronet Empire_, que causó estragos en varios mundos de esta galaxia. Estos héroes los enfrentaron, conociendo ahí a Mimi Tasogare, Dawn Hikari, Haru Glory y a Megaman. Y si bien tuvieron algunos problemas entre ellos, lograron salir adelante."

Ahora, Kristal se deprimía un poco. Recordaba eso, cuando la _Oscuridad_ comenzó a apoderarse de su corazón y comenzó a tratar a Alan de mala manera, incluso rompiendo relaciones con él, todo empezando por un malentendido que hubo con Elie, una mujer del planeta _Raveran_, hogar de Haru. Si, conocieron a Mimi, Dawn y luego a Haru, pero el hecho de pelearse con su novio la deprimía… en especial cuando él comenzó a pelear con ella, respondiéndole de manera horrible. Si, al final se reconciliaron, pero ese fue un evento que le gustaría olvidar, y que su maestro le ha recordado en ese momento.

"Y, después de eso…" continuó Raphael. "Un llamado de auxilio hizo que ellos fueran a la galaxia _Dream _a ayudar a las _Magic Knights _del planeta _Céfiro_ en contra de las fuerzas de _Morganna_; los _Epitaph Users _y los _God Warriors_. Pero, gracias a la unión de los _N-Warriors_, las _Magic Knights _y los _Epitaph Users _y _God Warriors_, quienes vieron la verdadera identidad de _Morganna_, lograron vencerla. "

Lucy se sonrojó por esto. Ese fue el momento en el que ella conoció al que ahora era su novio, el _N-Warrior_ Megaman X, o X Light como se le conoce ahora que es humano. Hubo muchos problemas, pero al final, lograron salir de ese problema y vencer a _Morganna_, salvando a _Céfiro_.

"Pero, todo esto fue planeado por _Anubis_." Dijo Raphael. "Todo, desde la resurrección de Exus hasta la invasión de _Morganna _a la galaxia _Dream_, todo fue planeado para debilitarnos, matando a varios de los _N-Warriors_ durante estas guerras. Pero él se equivocó; en realidad, sus acciones nos hicieron más fuertes, lo suficientes como para invadir la galaxia _Duat_… lo que ellos trece hicieron, algunos después de otros. Y al final, con la ayuda de los héroes de nuestras galaxias aliadas, logramos vencer a _Anubis_ y a sus _Pharaohns_. Gracias a ellos, el resto de la flota invasora de _Anubis_ quedó atrapada en la galaxia _Duat_, que se selló luego de que su _Guardián_ fuera vencido." Expresó Raphael, señalando a los trece. "¡Ellos son lo héroes de esta galaxia!"

Todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir a los trece héroes, quienes no podían evitar más que sonreír… menos Zero, quien siguió igual de serio, aunque también sentía algo de alegría. Todos los que los ayudaron en el combate en la galaxia _Duat_ aplaudieron, incluyendo a Viku y a Haseo, quienes se acaban de convertir en _N-Warriors_ ellos mismos. Alan sonreía a más no poder, era un sueño hecho realidad. Nada podía ser mejor que esto…

"Es por eso." Expresó Raphael, volteando a ver a los héroes, silenciando los aplausos. "Que me enorgullezco de esto que haré: Como el único _Keyblade_ _Master_ de hace cinco mil años, y ejerciendo el derecho que como el supremo líder de los _N-Warriors_ poseo, a ustedes trece les concederé el titulo de _Keyblade_ _Masters_."

Varios de los _N-Warriors_ abrieron sus ojos enormemente. El título de _Keyblade_ _Master_ era uno que, para los _N-Warriors_, significaba que esa persona poseía un gran conocimiento sobre las _Keyblades_, sus propiedades y que poseía una gran habilidad para controlarla, tanto a ella como a sus poderes. Si _Master_ Raphael se los otorgaba, entonces estaba diciendo que ellos eran ahora iguales a él.

"Ellos han superado diversas pruebas, muchas más que las que un _N-Warrior_ necesita pasar para volverse un _Keyblade_ _Master_." Continuó Raphael. "Su fuerza, inteligencia, habilidades y, por sobre todo, su gran corazón es lo que les permitió el poder proteger esta galaxia y, si bien ha habido billones de muertos, sin ellos, habría muchos más." Dijo, volteando ahora a ver a los trece guerreros. "Así que, desde ahora, ustedes son _Keyblade_ _Masters_. Hagan que esta galaxia sea más segura para todos."

"¡Si!" exclamaron los trece, haciendo que todo el salón volviera a estallar en aplausos nuevamente.

Alan miraba a todos lados, feliz por los eventos que habían ocurrido. Habían derrotado a _Anubis_ y logrado salir con vida. Ahora, _Master_ Raphael les había otorgado el título de _Keyblade_ _Master_, el símbolo de que uno ha pasado todas las pruebas necesarias. El aplauso de todos los presentes llegó a sus oídos, distrayéndolo… tanto que no se dio cuneta de que Kristal lo miraba con ternura, totalmente sonrojada.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _027-Friends in My Heart- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

Luego de la ceremonia, todos tomaron distintos rumbos, regresando a sus habitaciones para descansar un rato, antes de que Raphael los llamara de nuevo. Ahora, caminando por uno de los pasillos de la enorme torre, X se dirigía al salón del _Stargate_, puesto que ya era hora de que los aliados de otras galaxias regresaran a sus propios mundos. Habían sido llamados a las nueve de la noche, diciendo que se reunirían a las diez. Pero en ese momento eran las nueve y media, X deseando ser de los primeros en llegar al salón.

Mientras se acercaba a una esquina que daba con otro pasillo, una leve alarma sonó en su cabeza, siendo el censor de energía y el censor térmico, el que llamó su atención. Se detuvo, analizando los datos que sus ojos cibernéticos recolectaban, formándose una imagen en su cabeza.

"Lucy, sé que estás ahí. Sal por favor." Expresó X, mirando hacia la esquina.

"¿C-como me detectaste?" preguntó la joven pelirroja, su cabeza asomándose por la esquina, mirando al _Hunter_ con sorpresa. "Diminuí mi aura…"

"Aún tengo mis partes mecánicas." Respondió, señalando a sus ojos. "Puedo ver tu calor corporal fácilmente."

"Oh…" dijo ella, sonrojándose mucho, mirando hacia abajo.

"¿Qué sucede? Creí que nos reuniríamos con todos en el _Salón del_ _Stargate_."

"Si… pero…" empezó Lucy, llevándose una mano a su pecho y mirando hacia otro lado. "Bueno… yo…"

'_Otra vez está nerviosa.'_ Pensó X. _'Su pulso se acelera, su corazón late con más fuerza, su aura se incrementa y el calor corporal va a sus mejillas. Es como cuando se me declaró… entonces, supongo que es algo de la misma magnitud.'_

"Uh… bueno… este…" continuó Lucy, tartamudeando un poco, evitando la mirada del _Hunter_, quien ella sabía lo estaba mirando fijamente. "Este…"

"¿Qué pasa? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi y pedirme lo que sea." Respondió X, sonriendo dulcemente, haciendo que ella se sonrojara más.

Lucy se tranquilizó un poco, tomando unas bocanadas de aire, cerrando el puño que estaba en su pecho. Ahora si, estaba decidida a hacerlo, a decirle lo que quería…

"X… q-quiero…" empezó, armándose de valor. "¡Q-quiero besarte!"

Un momento de silencio cayó sobre los dos. X la miraba con sorpresa, mientras ella sólo miraba al suelo, que al parecer se volvió muy interesante para ella.

"¿Quieres besarme?" preguntó X, algo confundido por la confesión de su novia.

"S-si…" respondió ella débilmente. "C-cuando estábamos en _Duat_, Kristal me dijo algo muy cierto; no sabíamos lo que nos depararía el futuro, por eso debemos v-vivir en el presente." Dijo, ahora con ambas manos en su pecho, una sobre la otra, como si estuviera rezando. "Esta guerra fue muy peligrosa, y no sabemos si habrá otra en el futuro igual o peor. Tenía pensado pedírtelo después, porque no me sentía lista… pero luego de esto, quiero hacerlo, antes de que sea tarde."

X se le quedó mirando fijamente, haciendo que ella se apenara más.

"E-Es por eso que quiero hacerlo… antes de que sea tarde." Dijo Lucy con pena, mirando a otro lado, más sonrojada que antes. "Por eso yo…"

"No digas más." Interrumpió él. "Te comprendo… y claro que acepto."

"¿D-de verdad?" preguntó la joven, sus ojos iluminándose bastante.

"Claro, después de todo somos novios, ¿no? Los novios se besan tarde o temprano."

"S-si, lo siento. E-es que no tengo experiencia ni nada… es la primera vez que tengo un novio oficial."

"El caso es el mismo para mi. Entonces… ¿ahora?"

"¿Ah?" preguntó ella, apenas entendiendo lo que él dijo. "S-si…"

Al escucharla, X se acercó a ella lentamente, colocando ambas manos sobre los hombros de la chica, dándose cuenta de lo pequeña que era comparada con él. Los hombros de Lucy se tensaron, así como todo su cuerpo, nerviosa por lo que pasaría. Ya antes había besado a Latis dos veces, pero ahora, sería con la persona que amaba en ese momento. El _Hunter_ la miró tiernamente, acercando su rostro al de ella, causando que su sonrojo se profundizara más que antes. Por instinto, ella también comenzó a acercarse al rostro de él, cerrando sus ojos, esperando ese momento que llegaría en cualquier segundo.

Y entonces, sus labios se conectaron con delicadeza, uniendo a ambos jóvenes por un momento. El beso era muy inocente, sólo unidos, uno lleno de varios sentimientos de amor. Para ellos duró varias horas, pero en realidad sólo duró cinco segundos, antes de que comenzaran a separarse. Ambos abrieron sus ojos, mirándose fijamente después de lo que había pasado, no sabiendo que más hacer…

… así que mejor comenzaron a reírse.

"L-lo siento." Dijo Lucy, soltando una pequeña risa. "Estoy muy nerviosa que no puedo evitar la risa."

"Ya somos dos." Respondió X. "Sé que hacer, pero a la vez no lo sé. Es tan complicado esto."

"Si, y somos muy inexpertos en esto."

"Entonces… practiquemos un poco más, ¿te parece?" preguntó él, presionando su frente contra la de ella, quien se sonrojó aún más por la cercanía.

"S-si…" respondió débilmente, mientras él ahora la sujetaba de sus mejillas con ternura, levantándole un poco el rostro.

"Te amo tanto, Lucy."

"Y yo a ti, mi querido X…"

Ambos jóvenes se volvieron a unir, queriendo más que nada que ese momento no termine nunca. Dos jóvenes inexpertos en el amor, buscaban la manera de salir adelante… como pareja.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _136-The Price of Freedom _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core; Final Fantasy VII)_

En el salón del _Stargate_, todos los héroes que fueron a la galaxia _Duat_ estaban reunidos, despidiendo a _Athena_ y a sus _Saints_, quienes partirían por medio del _Stargate_, ya que su mundo y _Novaterra_ estaban conectados por uno. Todos se estaban despidiendo. Vegeta y Kenpachi estaban en el lugar, luego de haber peleado por unos días en la habitación, el resultado, al parecer siendo el _Saiyajin_ el vencedor por poco. Los dos, con vendajes en varias partes de sus cuerpos, se iban a despedir.

"Bueno." Empezó Raphael. "Muchas gracias a todos ustedes. Sin su ayuda, no podríamos haber vencido a _Anubis_."

"Era nuestra obligación." Dijo el _Jedi_ _Master_ Windu. "De no haberlo hecho, al final, terminaríamos perdiendo nosotros mismos."

"Y les estamos agradecidos. Esperamos que no necesitemos de su ayuda en un futuro cercano, ya que si lo hacemos, significará que estamos en una verdadera crisis. Y si necesitan ayuda, con gusto estaremos preparados." Dijo, antes de mirar a la única diosa presente en el lugar. "_Athena_, gracias por todo."

"Al contrario." Respondió ella. "_Anubis_ tenía pensado raptarme desde el inicio para debilitar la alianza. Gracias a sus guerreros por ayudar a mis _Saints_ a salvarme."

"No hay cuidado."

Saori sonrió un poco, antes de ver a Kristal y a Alan.

"_Balance_, _Chaos_… no, Kristal y Alan, mis mejores deseos para ustedes dos."

"A usted también, _Athena_…" empezó Kristal. "Dijo, señorita Saori."

"Señorita Saori, muchas gracias por su ayuda." Comentó Alan, enfrente de la reencarnación de _Athena_.

"Al contrario, joven." Respondió ella. "Gracias a usted y a sus guerreros que me salvaron de las manos de _Anubis_. Creí que podría convencerlo en dejar la guerra, pero no fue así."

"No tiene que agradecernos. Sin su _Cosmos_, no podríamos haber superado a _Anubis_ cuando Kristal y yo luchamos contra él. Además, sus _Saints_ nos ayudaron mucho en el combate."

"Supongo que tiene razón."

"Y supongo que sólo tengo una forma de decirle gracias…" comentó Alan, extendiendo su mano para estrechar la de Saori…

Lamentablemente para él, tenía que acercarse para despedirse y, cuando dio un paso, no se dio cuenta del pequeño tubo suelto que estaba bajo sus pies hasta que lo pisó. Debido a esto, Alan se tropezó y cayó de frente. Desafortunadamente, se llevó a Saori de encuentro, los dos cayendo al suelo.

"Ow, eso dolió…" comentó Alan, levantándose un poco, sentándose sobre sus tobillos, con las manos en el suelo, apoyándose en el 'piso'.

Entonces, volteó a todos lados, notando como todos en el salón; los _N-Warriors_, los _Shinigamis_, Fly, Goku y Vegeta, Obi-Wan y Anakin, y TODOS los caballeros de oro y los cuatro de bronce, ya que Ikki desapareció como siempre, se le quedaron mirando con asombro y estupefacción, aunque Kristal lo miraba con eso y con furia.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Alan confundido. "¿Porqué es que todos me…?"

De pronto, sintió algo suave en ambas manos, y se dio una idea de lo que había pasado. Volteando lentamente hacia abajo, con una cara que demostraba miedo y nerviosismo, Alan miró porqué todos se le habían quedado viendo así… y su corazón se detuvo por un segundo.

Oh si, eso fue lo que pasó; Alan tenía ambas manos sobre los pechos de Saori, apretándolos algo fuerte, ya que se estaba apoyando en ellos cuando se levantó.

'_Oh mier…'_

Uno de los parpados del joven comenzó a moverse de forma espasmódica, sabiendo que la situación no era para nada favorable, a pesar de la grata sensación que sus manos le transmitían. Su primer impulso mental fue… nada, ya que estaba tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado… pero ¿Saben cual fue el primer impulso de sus manos?

Exacto, darle tres apretones a los senos de la joven…

'_Oh mier…'_ pensó Alan cuando notó lo que estaba haciendo.

"¡Oye!"

El joven salió de sus pensamientos y dio un brinco hacia atrás, poniéndose de pie, cuando escuchó la voz del _Saint_ Seiya, quien rápidamente se colocó frente a Saori, quien aún estaba en el suelo, impidiendo que Alan se acercara.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle cosas indebidas a Saori?" Cuestionó Seiya con enfado. "¡Aunque seas la reencarnación de un dios, no te perdonaré!"

"¡No, espera!" Exclamó Alan, extendiendo las manos en su defensa. "¡F-fue un malentendido!¡Yo no quería…!"

"¡A-lan-kun!"

'_Oh mier…'_

Lentamente, el joven volteó a ver hacia atrás, viendo con miedo a su novia, Kristal, cuyo rostro sólo demostraba un sentimiento; furia… furia incontenible. La imagen de ella le causó temor.

"K-Kristal… yo no…"

"¡Pervertido!" Exclamó ella con enfado. "¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso?¡Explícame!"

"¡F-fue un accidente!"

"¡¿Accidente?¡Pues a mi no me pareció que lo fuera cuando la sentiste tres veces!"

"¡Estoy diciendo la verdad!"

Todos los presentes miraban la situación con confusión, pena e ironía. Seiya, quien hace un momento quería hacer papilla a Alan por tocar a su diosa de forma indebida, decidió calmarse ya que, después de todo, sería Kristal la que le diera un castigo superior al que él le daría. Claro, ese no fue el pensamiento de todos.

"¡Maldito Alan afortunado!" Expresó Raichu a sus compañeros, Tai y X. "Ha sentido los pechos de dos diosas… diosas, literalmente."

"De tres si cuentas a _Morganna_." Comentó Tai.

"Cierto, tres… y X una."

"A mi no me metas." Respondió el _Hunter_ azul, sonrojándose un poco.

'_Corrección.'_ pensó Alan, aún siendo sujetado por su novia. _'Cuatro.'_

"¡¿Cuatro?" cuestionó Kristal con enfado, confundiendo a su novio por unos momentos, hasta que él lo descubrió.

'_¡Rayos!¡Olvidé que puede leer mi mente de cerca!'_

"¡Así es, Alan-kun!¿Quien fue la otra?" preguntó con confusión, mirándolo seriamente, antes de abrir sus ojos enormemente. "¡¿Fue _Terra_?"

"Eh, ¡f-fue un accidente!¡Fue un impulso de idiotez!"

"¡Yo te daré tu impulso de idiotez!"

Saori, quien estaba siendo ayudada por sus _Saints_ a ponerse de pie, sólo se miró el pecho por un momento, aún teniendo la sensación de las manos del chico, antes de voltear al frente, donde Kristal estaba levantando al muchacho, sujetándolo de la camisa. Entonces, para sorpresa de todos, la reencarnación de _Athena_, comenzó a reírse y soltar una carcajada, algo baja en comparación con la de las demás, aunque alta para sus estándares. Todos, incluso Kristal y Alan, voltearon a verla con confusión. Saori, aún riendo, caminó hacia ellos, mientras la hechicera soltaba a su novio.

"Veo que, a pesar de los milenios y las reencarnaciones, aún no te puedes curar esa manía." Comentó Saori, confundiendo a todos.

"¿Qué manía?" preguntó Kristal.

"Esto que pasó, le pasa a todas las reencarnaciones de _Chaos_, casi igual."

"¿Eh?¿De verdad?"

"Si, siempre pasa, no importando la situación, la reencarnación de _Chaos_ siempre termina con sus manos en mi pecho, y eso ha sido al menos una vez cada cinco mil años desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos. Ya me he acostumbrado a eso."

"Wow…" comentó Alan. "No lo sabía."

"Es obvio, _Chaos_ no le transfiere ese conocimiento a sus reencarnaciones hasta después de haberlo hecho. De hecho, recuerdo como empezó todo esto; la primera vez que nos conocimos, él iba a hacer exactamente lo mismo que tu, saludarme, sólo que se tropezó y… bueno, ya sabemos la historia."

Todos en el salón miraron a la _Guardiana_ _Athena_ con confusión y extrañes. Sólo sabían una cosa de esto; incluso los dioses no se salvan de ese tipo de "accidentes".

"De cualquier modo." Continuó la joven diosa, haciendo una reverencia. "Muchas gracias por todo lo que han hecho."

"Eh, como dijimos." Respondió Alan, algo nervioso. "Gracias por habernos ayudado mucho a nosotros. De no ser por su ayuda, no hubiéramos salido de esto."

"Claro, y nos gustaría volvernos a ver en un futuro, quizás no para pelear, sino para convivir entre todos."

"Oh… entonces, ¿por qué la prisa?" preguntó Alan, ganándose la mirada de todos los presentes.

"¿A que te refieres?" preguntó Fly con confusión.

"¿Porqué esperar otro momento para reunirnos y convivir juntos?¿Por qué no aprovechamos ahora que estamos todos reunidos y hacemos una comida o algo?"

Todos los presentes se miraron con cierta confusión, pensando en las palabras que el joven había dicho. No faltó mucho tiempo para que muchos de ellos estuvieran de acuerdo a la idea; un día libre en el que todos convivirían con diferentes héroes de varias galaxias y mundos.

"Por mi está muy bien." Dijo Goku con alegría. "Me muero por probar de nuevo la comida de este mundo. ¿Tu no, Gohan?"

"¡Claro, papá!" respondió su hijo, con igual alegría. Vegeta, quien estaba cerca, no le agradaba mucho la idea… pero tampoco la odiaba.

"Bueno, la verdad nos gustaría también." Comentó Abán, el maestro de Fly.

"Nosotros también." Expresó Obi-Wan. "Aún tengo cosas que platicar con algunos de ustedes."

"¡Será divertido!" exclamó Ashoka con alegría, algo a lo que su nuevo maestro, Anakin, tendría que acostumbrarse.

"¿Qué dicen ustedes?" preguntó Kristal a los _Saints_, quienes voltearon a ver a su diosa.

"Nos encantaría." Comentó Saori. "Pero la guerra también alcanzó nuestros mundos y debo suponer que hubo muchos de mis _Saints_ que perdieron la vida. Quiero ir a verlos primero."

"Claro." Dijo Alan. "Entonces los esperaremos hasta mañana y hacemos algo, no sé, una reunión o algo así."

"Claro, nos encantaría."

"Entonces yo me voy." Dijo Haseo, caminando hacia el _Stargate_.

"¿Porqué?" preguntó Haru.

"Quiero ir a _Céfiro_ donde están los demás. Quizás ellos quieran venir también."

"Entonces te acompaño." Dijo Lucy. "Quiero invitar a los del castillo también."

"Supongo." Empezó X. "Que también iré yo a acompañarte."

"M-muchas gracias…"

"Entonces, nos veremos mañana como a las diez, hora de _Novaterra_." Dijo Alan. "Que tengan un feliz viaje a todos."

Con esto dicho, todos los presentes se retiraron, algunos partiendo a sus mundos, otros a las habitaciones de invitados que tenía la torre, preparándose para la reunión de mañana. Al final, sólo los _N-Warriors_, y Haseo, permanecieron en el lugar, que permaneció callado por algunos segundos… hasta que alguien tuvo que romperlo.

"Bueno, Alan..." Empezó Raichu. "¿Qué te parecieron los pechos de la señorita Saori?¿Grandes?¿Pequeños?¿Suaves?¿Firmes?"

"Nada mal." Respondió el joven sin pensarlo. "Algo grandes y firmes para su edad. No tengo de que quejarme."

"A-lan-kun…" dijo Kristal, mirando a su novio con enfado, elevando su aura un poco, haciendo que todos los demás se hicieran para atrás.

"Eh, claro, no se le comparan con los tuyos, Kristal. Me gustan más por ser más grandes y fir-"

Esto fue más que suficiente como para que la joven hechicera golpeara a su novio en la cabeza, con su puño rodeado de magia, que hizo que él se estrellara de cara contra el suelo debajo de él. Alan, con el rostro estrellado en el piso de metal, intentó ponerse de piel, mientras que Kristal salía del salón, bastante molesta por lo que pasó.

"Ow, eso dolió." Dijo el joven, frotándose la cara. "Kristal es demasiado fuerte para ser una maga."

"Se nota." Respondió Haru. "Y se ve que está enojada."

"Creo que es algo obvio." Dijo Dawn. "Chicos, que esto sea una lección: nunca hablen de los pechos de otra chica frente a su novia… aunque los de la otra chica sean más chicos que los de su pareja."

"Anotado." Respondió Tai.

"Sólo espero que no se repita la historia de lo que pasó con los _Mecronets_." Dijo Ash.

Alan se ponía de pie, aún adolorido de su rostro, que estaba bastante rojo debido al golpe que tenía.

"No, esto es diferente." Dijo Alan, mirando hacia la puerta, por donde había salido Kristal. "Esta es una pelea de pareja…"

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _035-Treasured Memories - _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

Eran ahora cerca de las doce de la noche, una hora desde que los demás se fueron a sus respectivos mundos o habitaciones en la torre. Alan iba caminando por los pasillos del lugar, sintiéndose muy cansado. Había buscado a Kristal desde que salieron del salón del _Stargate_, pero la joven hechicera había reducido su aura y ahora él no podía encontrarla por ningún lado.

"Rayos… bueno, la veré mañana en la reunión… espero." Comentó Alan, sus hombros algo caídos, mostrando la decepción que sentía en ese momento. "Espero que no se haya enojado mucho por ese comentario."

Sin pensarlo más tiempo, Alan caminó hacia su habitación, que estaba unos tres pisos arriba. Mientras lo hacía, sacó de su bolsillo una especie de medalla redonda y de color dorado, que mostraba una imagen tallada que parecían ser dos _Kingdom Keys_ cruzadas, mientras que atrás de ellas parecía el símbolo de los _N-Warriors_, el rombo dorado, dentro de un corazón del mismo color, que simbolizaba el _Kingdom Hearts_. Esa era la insignia de maestro, la que demostraba que un _N-Warrior_ era ahora un _Keyblade_ _Master_.

"_Keyblade_ _Master_, ¿eh?" se preguntó a si mismo, mirando la medalla. "Esta noche no puede ser mejor. Me pregunto que tendré que hacer ahora que soy un _Master_."

Luego de unos momentos, llegó a su habitación, la puerta de esta se abrió cuando él se lo ordenó, dándole paso al lugar.

"Ciérrate." Dijo él, la puerta cerrándose de inmediato, con todo y candado para que no sea abierto por alguien más. Se quitó la gorra y la chamarra, colocando ambas prendas en una silla cercana, mientras que sus tenis quedaron en el suelo. Alan se tiró sobre la cama, cerrando sus ojos automáticamente, esperando poder dormirse de inmediato. "Que día. Espero que mañana pueda ver a…"

"¿Alan-kun?"

El joven se levantó de golpe, mirando hacia atrás con precaución, ordenando a las luces que se encendieran. Él se puso en guardia, aún sentado en su cama, pero rápidamente se tranquilizó cuando la _Luz_ iluminó el lugar y reveló al invasor… que debió haber imaginado al momento de escuchar el 'Alan-kun'.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _135-Why _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core; Final Fantasy VII)_

"¿Kristal?¿Que haces así?" preguntó el joven con algo de asombro y curiosidad. "Te estaba buscando todo el rato."

"Te estaba esperando." Respondió ella, sonrojándose un poco y mirando a otro lado. "Vine aquí a esperarte desde que te dejé."

"Oh, lo siento, no sabía. Te estaba buscando por todo el castillo. Te quería pedir perdón por lo que dije. No debí comentar de otra mujer en tu presencia… fui un estúpido."

"No te preocupes, ya no estoy enojada por eso. Sólo no lo vuelvas a hacer."

"Si, no lo haré…" dijo Alan, dándose cuenta de que su novia lo veía de una forma extraña. "¿Sucede algo?"

"Haz cambiado." Respondió Kristal, caminando hacia delante, quedándose justo frente a Alan.

"¿Disculpa?" preguntó él confundido.

"Recuerdo cuando nos conocimos; eras muy callado y no hacías ningún comentario pervertido porque sabías que me desagradaban las personas así."

"Bueno, tenía mis razones." Contestó, mirando hacia otro lado. "Antes de conocerte, las mujeres de mi mundo, o al menos las que conocía, se burlaban de mi por cualquier cosa que hiciera. No quería repetir lo mismo aquí."

"Si, y yo odiaba a los pervertidos, porque toda mi vida estuve rodeado de ellos, intentando hacerme cosas. Empezaron desde el momento en el que empecé a tener un cuerpo más femenino, y por eso me volví más fuerte para hacerlos a un lado." Dijo ella, sonriendo tiernamente. "Pero, si el pervertido es Alan-kun, no me importaría."

"Oh, g-gracias." Expresó él, sintiéndose algo apenado por el comentario. "Y, ¿Qué haces en mi habitación tan tarde? Debemos estar listos para la reunión de mañana."

"B-bueno." Dijo ella, sonrojándose un poco mientras miraba a otro lado. "¿R-recuerdas lo que te dije antes de ir a la galaxia _Duat_?"

"¿Cuál de todas las cosas?"

"¿No lo recuerdas, Alan-kun? A-acerca de… 'eso'."

"¿Eso?"

"¡S-si, eso!¡No me hagas repetirlo, que me apena!"

"¿Pero que de hablas? No te entien-" dijo él, antes de comenzar a razonar lo que su novia le estaba diciendo. "Oh… ¿no estarás refiriendo te a…?"

"Si, Alan-kun." Respondió ella, mirándolo con ternura, sonrojándose mucho. "He venido a que me hicieras tuya."

Alan se quedó anonadado y confundido. Entonces, ella había venido hasta su cuarto para 'hacerlo'. Se sintió algo presionando… hasta que analizó la forma en la que Kristal lo había dicho.

"¿Por qué te tratas de esa forma?" preguntó Alan. "¿Qué te haga mía? Parece que estuvieras refiriéndote a ti misma como un objeto."

"¿Eh?¿Te parece?" Cuestionó ella con confusión, antes de comenzar a jugar con sus dedos. "B-bueno, así hablamos en mi mundo c-cuando una mujer q-quiere hacerlo con l-la persona que más q-quiere. N-no lo había pensado de esa forma."

Él la miró toda apenada, jugando con sus dedos, antes de él sonreírle.

'_Cierto, ella y yo venimos de mundos distintos.'_ Pensó Alan. _'Su cultura es muy diferente a la mía, por lo que, lo que es normal para ella es raro para mi y viceversa. No debo juzgarla si es que así hablan en su mundo. Para ellos debe ser como un _quiero estar contigo _o algo así.'_

"S-si te molesta, ya no lo diré así." Dijo Kristal con algo de vergüenza.

"No hay problema. Si así es como hablan ustedes, no puedo hacer nada. Habla como quieras, sólo explícame a que te refieres."

"G-gracias, Alan-kun."

Los dos permanecieron callados un momento, no sabiendo que decirse el uno al otro, muy nerviosos de hacer el siguiente paso. Fue en ese momento en el que Alan notó los grandes atributos de Kristal frente a él y comenzó a admirarlos unos segundos.

'_Oh, creo que han crecido de nuevo.'_ Pensó él. _'Si, son un poco más grandes que cuando salimos a la galaxia Duat. Me pregunto cuando más crecerán.'_

Mientras pensaba, Kristal se sonrojó mucho, mirando hacia otro lado, sus ojos entre cerrados y sujetando su brazo izquierdo de tal forma que su brazo derecho pasara por debajo de sus pechos, inconcientemente levantándolos un poco y hacerlos ver más grandes.

"¿D-de verdad crecieron?" preguntó ella, apenada.

"¿Eh?" cuestionó él, mirándola con sorpresa. "¿Leíste mi mente?"

"S-si." Respondió Kristal, mirando a su novio de reojo, todavía sonrojada y evitando su mirada. "No sé que hacer si siguen creciendo. Creí que habían llegado al máximo cuando te conocí en _Shadow Realm_ por primera vez, pero desde que mi _Nova Crystal_ despertó, no han dejado de crecer."

Alan pensó en el pasado. Era cierto, comparando a la Kristal de hace un año, la que estaba frente a él era mucho más grande. Antes, cuando una vez tocó los pechos de la chica, sus manos podían rodearlos fácilmente… ahora, ni de broma podían hacerlo.

"En sólo cuatro meses." Comentó Kristal pensativamente. "Sólo han pasado cuatro meses desde que volvieron a crecer y ya son muy grandes. No sé que haré si crecen más. Quisiera poder detenerlos…" expresó, ahora mirando a su novio tímidamente. "¿T-te gustaría que continuaran creciendo?"

"Bueno…" empezó el joven, mirando hacia otro lado y rascándose una mejilla. "No sabría decirte: si, ya son muy grandes, y como dicen entre más mejor, pero al final eres tu la que se sentirás cómoda o no con tu cuerpo." Dijo, haciendo que ella lo mirara con algo de curiosidad, aunque la pena que sentía por estar hablando de ese tema aún estaba presente.

"Te gustan los pechos grandes, ¿no?"

"La verdad si, no lo niego… No tan exagerados, claro... pero no te preocupes, no importa que tan grandes sean, mientras sean tuyos, no me importa."

"Alan-kun…" dijo ella, sonrojándose aún más. "Y, ¿Q-que piensas de ellos en este momento?"

"Son más que perfectos."

"Gracias… nomás no vayas a ver los de otras chicas, como los de Mimi, Dawn o Lucy. Sólo me tienes a mi."

"Entiendo que estés preocupada por Mimi, dado que los de ella son también grandes, aunque no como los tuyos." Expresó el joven. "Pero no entiendo porqué te preocupas por Dawn y Lucy. Sin ofender, ellas son planas."

"Recuerda que ellas también despertaron sus _Nova Crystal_s como yo, Alan-kun. Y, si pasan por lo mismo que yo, también crecerán."

Alan se puso a pensar en eso. Si, ella tenía razón, quizás crecerían con el tiempo. Su mente intentó imaginar a las tres chicas, pensando que Mimi sería como Kristal. Con Dawn tuvo problemas para pensar en ella más grande, ya que aún era una niña de doce casi trece años… pero curiosamente no tuvo problemas al imaginarse a Lucy con una talla más grande; sólo tenía que imaginársela con el cuerpo femenino de Ranma Saotome, dado que él, cuando era niño, no podía quitarse de la cabeza que Lucy y Ranma-mujer eran la misma persona.

'_No sé si pensar eso es algo bueno o malo.'_ Pensó el joven, no sabiendo si hacer una mueca de disgusto o de perversión. _'Pensar en mi heroína de la infancia de esa manera destruiría mi niñez por completo…'_

"A-Alan-kun…" continuó Kristal, llamando la atención de su novio. "¿V-vamos a hacerlo?"

"Ah… s-sí." Respondió él nerviosamente.

Era el momento. Kristal cerró sus ojos, estaba esperando esa sensación en su pecho cuando Alan se restregara en ellos, la razón por la cual se había puesto tan cerca del joven quien aún estaba sentado en su cama. No se le había ocurrido otra forma de empezar eso.

"Pero, primero." Empezó el joven. "Deja sólo cierro la puerta para que nadie entre."

"Oh… si…" respondió ella, algo decepcionada por no sentir a su novio de inmediato.

Alan se puso de pie, caminando hacia la puerta, mientras que Kristal le daba la espalda, comenzando a quitarse la chamarra que traía puesta, una que se asemejaba a la chamarra que su novio traía. Era la ropa que se había inspirado en hacer cuando se dio cuenta de que quería al joven, y quería sentir que ambos estaban unidos de alguna forma. Era la primera y única ropa humana que ella había usado, no queriendo cambiar todavía.

'_Alan-kun…'_

Su corazón latía más y más, su respiración se aceleraba y sentía mariposas en el estómago. Lo quería mucho, tanto como para entregarle algo tan preciado como su primera vez. Nunca creyó que se enamoraría de un humano de otro planeta, pero el destino, o la voluntad de los dioses, así lo quiso… y, aunque pareciera que los dioses los manipularon, en ese momento estaba agradecida por eso. Faltaba poco para que ambos empezaran, lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar a que Alan cerrara la puerta y…

'_Un segundo.'_ Pensó con asombro. _'Alan-kun cerró la puerta con la voz cuando entró. ¿Por qué es que fue a ce-?'_

Justo cuando pensó en eso, Alan apareció detrás de ella y rápidamente agarró sus pechos con fuerza, presionándolos contra el torso de la joven, provocando que ella soltara un pequeño grito de asombro.

"¡Aaah!"

"He, caíste." Dijo Alan, comenzando a mover sus manos un poco. "No creí que se te pasara ese detalle."

"T-tramposo." Respondió Kristal con algo de dificultad para hablar, sintiendo como su rostro se volvía más y más rojo. "¿P-Porqué h-hiciste eso, A-Alan-kun?"

"No sé, quería hacerlo. Me gusta como gritas así, asombrada cuando pasa algo como esto." Contestó él, no sólo masajeando sus pechos, sino que también levantándolos, haciendo que él bajara un poco la mirada y los viera desde arriba, algo asombrado. "Vaya, son más pesados de lo que creí… y grandes, mis manos no alcanzan a cubrirlas por completo. ¿Cómo puedes moverte, y sobre todo pelear, con estas cosas?¿No te estorban?"

"Ah, n-no… aahhh, n-no m-me estorban, aaah… p-para mi n-no me p-pesan tanto…" comentó ella, antes de soltar un gemido un poco más fuerte, sonrojándose aún más. "AAAHhhh, A-Alan-Kun, n-no me las aprietes tanto."

"¿Oh?, pero si apenas y te estoy tocando. No creí que fueras tan sensible, Kristal. Ahora que lo pienso, no te he tocado así, sólo me he frotado con mi rostro." Comentó el joven, cuya mirada se volvió algo maliciosa. "¿Acaso se siente tan bien que te toque así?" preguntó, siendo un poco más agresivo en sus movimientos, dejando que sus manos se hundieran en la piel de la joven.

Kristal no respondió de inmediato; la sensación de las manos de Alan masajeando sus pechos de esa forma hacía que ella temblara y gimiera un poco, sintiendo la temperatura de su cuerpo, en especial de su busto, crecer de forma muy rápida. Nunca antes había sentido algo así, y eso que muchos en el pasado, especialmente Steve, la habían tocado antes… y claro, ellos recibieron su merecido de parte de ella… y no pudieron hacer nada por una semana. ¿Qué era diferente?¿Será acaso porque se trataba de Alan y no de otra persona?¿Será porque ella lo amaba tanto que su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa forma cuando él la tocaba? No sabía cual de esas preguntas era en realidad la correcta. Lo único que sabía era una cosa: sus pechos se sentían muy bien… y más cuando los dedos de su novio pasaban sobre sus puntas.

"¡Aaah!¿T-tanto te gustan m-mis pechos, Alan-kun?"

"No te mentiré y te diré que si." Respondió el joven, bajando sus manos y posándolos ahora en la cintura de la chica, quien respiró con alivio. "Pero, tus pechos son una de las tantas cosas que amo de ti, tanto de tu físico como de tu personalidad."

"Me alegra." Respondió ella, tratando de calmarse un poco, girando su cuerpo para quedar ahora de frente a él, colocando sus manos en el pecho del joven, mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura. "Esperaba que no me quisieras sólo por eso."

"Aunque." Dijo el joven, la mirada maliciosa volviendo a posarse en su rostro. "Admito que desde que te conocí siempre he querido masajear tus pechos. Sería feliz si lo hiciera por siempre… eso, y dormir en ellos."

"Pervertido." Comentó ella, mirándolo fríamente… antes de sonreírle, mientras sus mejillas se volvían rojas de nuevo. "Pero, te lo había dicho antes; te dejaría jugar con ellas todo lo que quieras. Son tuyas para masajearlas."

"¡Ya estás!" exclamó Alan, sonriendo. "Pero, si de verdad vamos a hacer esto, hagámoslo bien y desde el principio."

"¿Como?" preguntó ella con algo de curiosidad.

"Con un beso, por supuesto."

"Oh." Dijo ella, sonriendo también. "Claro."

Y con esto, los dos jóvenes se besaron, pero esta vez era distinto a otras ocasiones; no solo se besaban por amor, sino también por lujuria y pasión, demostrándose el uno al otro que se deseaban.

Esa noche, los dos se unirían en uno solo, y darían el siguiente paso en su relación.

* * *

_***Missing Scene!***_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Kristal y Alan caminaban por los pasillos de la enorme torre luego de pasar la noche juntos. Ambos se veían cansados, algo normal después de lo que hicieron. El joven, quien parecía agotado por no haber dormido, volteó a un lado, viendo a su novia, quien parecía igual que él, salvo que tenía una mano en su pecho.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó él con preocupación.

"Si, no te preocupes." Le respondió para calmarlo. "Es sólo que me duele todo el cuerpo…"

"Es normal… creo." Expresó. "Disculpa por eso… ¿Si crees poder aguantar para la reunión?"

"Claro, sólo debo comer algo. Me muero de hambre."

"Si, yo también. Quiero comer mucho para ver que hacer hoy."

"Si, pero creo que en la reunión habrá comida."

"¿Cómo un día de campo? Me agrada la idea. Pero, no sé donde hacer un día de campo en este planeta."

Kristal se puso a pensar un rato, buscando un lugar donde hacer el día de campo. Entonces, luego de recordar algo, obtuvo su idea.

"¡Lo tengo!¡Es perfecto!"

"¿Qué tienes en mente, Kris?" preguntó Alan.

"Es un lugar donde… momento, ¿Kris?"

"Es de cariño. De donde vengo, a veces cortamos los nombres para referirnos a alguien. ¿No te gusta?"

"¿Eh? No, no hay problema, Alan-kun. Después de todo, yo también te digo de una forma que no acostumbras, así que creo que estamos parejos."

"Quizás." Dijo el joven, sonriendo nerviosamente. "Y bien, ¿Cuál es esa idea que tienes?"

"Bueno, es…"

* * *

Kristal estaba sonriendo de lado a lado, con sus ojos cerrados, dándole a Alan la sensación de que todo lo tenía planeado y le estaba saliendo bien.

'_¿Por qué estará tan feliz?'_ pensó el joven, viendo a su novia que estaba a lado de él. _'Sé que es un momento de alegría pero, ¿Porqué lo estará tanto? Oh bueno…'_ pensó, mirando hacia delante, dándose cuenta del lugar donde estaban y del día en general.

Era un lugar hermoso; una pradera verde con un gran lago de agua cristalina cerca, en el centro de un enorme parque ecológico, quizás de unos diez kilómetros cuadrados, dejados a propósito por la organización de _Novaterra_ como un recordatorio de que ese planeta fue en algún momento un lugar verde y natural. El enorme parque estaba rodeado por cientos de edificios de _Novaterra_, la mayoría superando los quinientos metros de alto, causando un constaste entre lo natural y la civilización avanzada.

El clima era perfecto, un cielo azul y un sol que no molestaba para nada, ignorando algunas de las naves que pasaban sobre ellas. Alan miró hacia los lados, mirando la pequeña colina donde estaban ellos sentados, el sol no molestándolos ya que ellos se encontraban debajo de la sombra de un enorme árbol de hojas azules, tan grande que parecía ser el interior de un enorme salón de fiestas debido a la sombra que daba. El viento corría con suavidad, haciendo que ellos se sintieran aliviados.

"_World Tree; Tree of Balance_, ¿eh?" preguntó el joven a su novia, mirando el enorme árbol frente a ellos.

"Si." Respondió ella. "El árbol sagrado de este planeta."

Según Raphael, el _World Tree; Tree of Balance_ es un árbol sagrado que plantó la misma _Guardiana_ _Balance_ hace billones de años, cuando _Novaterra_, en ese entonces _Terra_, era un mundo hostil y cuya civilización era inexistente. Con este árbol, que poseía parte de su aura, _Balance_ le dio una nueva vida al planeta y lo volvió en la capital del imperio de los dos _Guardianes_. Y, a pesar de haber sufrido dos cataclismos, en donde casi toda la vida del planeta fue destruida, el árbol sobrevivió, y ha permanecido en ese mundo desde hace billones de años.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _216-Passion -after the battle- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

_ó_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _217-You Smiled Kindly- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack G.U.)_

"Supongo." Empezó Alan. "Que este es un buen lugar para terminar esto, ¿no?"

"Si, Alan-kun." Sonrió Kristal con alegría. "Aparte, se cumple el sueño que tuve."

"¿Cual sueño?"

"Secreto."

El joven se le quedó mirando con cierto enfado, pero no dijo nada ya que sabría que no podría sacarle la verdad… a menos que la presionara como lo hizo en la noche.

Dejando detrás esto, el joven miró a su alrededor, sabiendo que no estaban solos en el lugar. Ash, Tai, y Takato, con sus respectivos compañeros animales, estaban cerca de ellos, comiendo sobre una sabana, que tenía sobre ella varios platos de comida y bebidas. Ellos estaban comiendo, más bien devorando, cuando Ash y Tai intentaron agarrar el mismo sándwich. Los dos se detuvieron, mirándose con cierto odio por un rato, dando inicio el combate por el lonche.

"¡Ash, yo vi ese sándwich primero!" exclamó el _Digidestined_ con enfado.

"¡Claro que no Tai!¡Yo lo vi primero!" respondió el _Pokemon Trainer_ del mismo modo.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a pelear por el sándwich, Pikachu y Agumon meneando la cabeza de un lado al otro en señal de desaprobación, sabiendo que no podrían sacarlos de esa pelea. Takato, viendo esto, decidió intervenir como mediador en el combate.

"Oigan, hay muchos sándwiches aquí, no pelen por uno." Comentó el chico, ganándose la mirada de furia de los otros dos.

"¡Tu cállate, Takato!" le gritaron ambos, haciendo que el joven _Tamer_ se hiciera hacia atrás en sorpresa y se asustara.

"S-si..." respondió el joven, comiéndose su emparedado lentamente.

"No hay problema, Takato-mon." Comentó Guilmon a su lado. "Comamos mejor… ¿No hay pan?"

"No, no tuve tiempo de hacerlo… ¡oh, espera! Aquí hay uno." Dijo el _Tamer_, sacando de su mochila un pan con la forma de la cabeza de Guilmon.

"¡Yay!" exclamó el _Digimon_ rojo, tomando la pieza de pan y comiéndoselo de un bocado. "¡Delicioso!"

"No sabía que supieras cocinar pan, Takato." Dijo Tai, dejando el combate que tuvo con Ash, ya que al final, el sándwich por el que peleaban fue compartido.

"Bueno, mis padres tenían una panadería en mi planeta, antes de que el planeta estallara, y por eso es que sé preparar panes."

"Entiendo." Dijo Ash. "Quizás luego nos dejes probar algunos. Tengo curiosidad."

"Claro."

"Por cierto." Empezó Agumon. "¿Qué pasó al final con tus padres, Takato?"

"Cierto. ¿Qué pasó con ellos?" cuestionó Tai. "¿Están bien?"

"Si, lo están." Respondió el _Tamer_. "Me dijeron que hace dos días colonizaron uno de los planetas deshabitados y que los _Novaterrans_ están recreando algunas ciudades gracias a su tecnología. Quizás en dos semanas la vida será igual… o algo igual."

"¿Algo igual?" preguntó Ash.

"De los siete billones de habitantes, sólo sobrevivimos novecientos millones. Sé que son muchas personas las que lograron evacuar el planeta, pero aún así, fueron demasiadas personas."

"Entendemos." Dijo Tai. "No te preocupes, se recuperarán pronto."

"Lo sé." Empezó Takato, sacando de su mochila otros cuatro panes. "¿Quién quería probarlos?"

"¡Yo, dame!" exclamó Ash, tomando dos de los panes a la fuerza. "Toma, Pikachu, también come…"

"¡Pika!" exclamó el Pokemon con alegría.

Entonces, las seis _Pokeballs_ que el _Pokemon Trainer_ tenía se abrieron, dejando libres a Charizard, Sceptile, Donphan, Glailie, Snorlax y Feraligatr, los _Pokemons_ que estaban con él en ese momento.

"¿También quieren un poco?" preguntó Ash, ganándose una respuesta afirmativa de parte de sus _Pokemons_. "De acuerdo, lo cortaré en trozos."

Ash cortó los dos panes que tenía en cuatro secciones cada una, teniendo al final ocho: siete para sus _Pokemons_ y uno para él. Tai quería darle uno para que lo compartiera, pero al parecer Ash rechazó el gesto de forma respetuosa, por lo que terminó comiéndose el de él y le dio el otro a Agumon. Takato sonreía, ya que estaba haciendo felices a sus compañeros.

Mientras tanto, recargado en el árbol, habían dos personas más; Lucy y X, con el último recargado en el árbol y la joven recostada en el hombro del joven.

"Que lugar tan tranquilo." Comentó Lucy, estando en aún especie de estado somnoliento. "Este lugar emite un aura de paz."

"Es el árbol sagrado de _Balance_, la _Guardiana_ de la _Luz_ de esta galaxia." Respondió X. "Es obvio que sea tranquilo… pero no creí que tanto."

"Cierto." Expresó la joven, acercándose más al cuerpo del joven que ella amaba. "No me molestaría quedarme aquí por mucho más tiempo."

"Cierto…"

Mientras ellos dos estaban acurrucados, arriba del árbol, en una de sus ramas, estaba Zero, usando la enorme rama como si fuera una cama, recostado en ella, mirando hacia arriba y viendo las hojas que se movían y dejaban pasar la _Luz_ del sol. Él no decía nada, sólo estaba disfrutando ese día de descanso, en un lugar que le daba una paz y tranquilidad que él nunca llegó a conocer antes.

"No seas anti-social, Zero. ¿Por qué no vamos abajo?" preguntó una figura regordeta, con forma de roedor, en una rama cercana.

"No arruines mi tranquilidad, Raichu." Respondió Zero, mirando de reojo al ahora Pokemon roedor que estaba cerca. "Mejor baja tu a socializar con todos."

"Sabes lo que socializar significa para mi."

"Alan no te dejaría acercarte a Kristal ahora que lo han hecho, X no te dejaría acercarte a Lucy, y no creo que Dawn y Mimi te dejen socializar con ellas."

"No importa, que yo… ¿A que te refieres con que Kristal y Alan lo han hecho?" preguntó el roedor con cierta confusión.

"Que ya han dado el siguiente paso en su relación."

"¡¿Que?" cuestionó Raichu, mirando hacia abajo, dándose cuenta del momento en el que Kristal, sonriendo, abrazaba el brazo derecho de Alan, presionándolo contra sus pechos. "¡Maldito afortunado!" exclamó el _Pokemon_ con furia… antes de voltear a ver al _Hunter_ con confusión. "Espera, ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Tengo mis medios." Respondió seriamente, cerrando sus ojos para descansar un momento.

"¿Me los enseñarías?"

"No."

"¡Rayos!"

En otra parte de ahí, dos chicas, que estaban hombro con hombro, chocaban un par de vasos de plástico que tenían una bebida de sabor, derramando un poco de ellas.

"¡Salud!" exclamaron Dawn y Mimi, bebiendo rápidamente el liquido que tenían esos vasos.

"¡Vaya!¡La soda de naranja es genial!" exclamó Dawn con alegría.

"Prefiero la uva." Respondió Mimi. "Y bueno, ya es tarde para tomar leche, por eso mejor tomo esto."

"¿Leche?"

"Si, todos los días tomo. Me gusta como sabe."

"Ese es tu secreto."

"¿De que hablas?"

"Bueno…" empezó Dawn tranquilamente… antes de agarrar los pechos de mimi por detrás y apretarlos con fuerza. "¡Dicen que la leche hace crecer los pechos!¿Acaso quieres hacer más grandes estas ubres que tienes al tamaño de las de Kristal?"

"¡Kyaaa!¡Espera, Dawn!¡Me haces cosquillas!¡No!... ¡Aaahhhh!"

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"N-Nada…"

"¿De verdad?" preguntó la chica de azul, sujetándolos con más fuerza. "¡No te creo!"

"¡Dawn!"

"Eh… ¿Disculpen?"

Mimi y Dawn se detuviera, mirando al frente, recordando que, con ellas dos, estaban Rock, Haru y Elie, aunque estos dos últimos estaban muy distraídos en su propio mundo para notarlos. El joven _exRobo_t miró la escena, su rostro rojo al ver la escena desarrollándose frente a él, no pudiendo apartar su vista del área del pecho de Mimi. Dawn, por su parte, sonrió de forma maliciosa.

"¿Te gusta lo que vez?" preguntó la chica de azul, presionando más los pechos de Mimi, haciendo que sus dedos se hundieran en ellos, lo que sabía que le daría una gran vista al joven.

"¡Dawn!" exclamó Mimi con enfado, mientras que Rock apartaba la vista, sonrojado. "¡Deja de molestarme!"

"Oh vamos, pero si es divertido." Respondió la joven de azul.

"¿Ah si?" preguntó la chica de cabello morado, tomando ambas manos de Dawn, alejándolas de su pecho, y forzando a Dawn al suelo, cayendo de espaldas, mientras que Mimi, sentada sobre las piernas de Dawn, ahora tenía sus manos sobre los pechos de su amiga. "¡Veamos si es divertido cuando eres tu a la que molestan!"

"¡Kyaaa!¡Espera, Mimi!¡Lo siento, no lo vuelvo a hacer!"

"¡Te lo mereces! … aunque, la verdad, no tengo que molestarte."

"¿Ah?¿Me vuelves a decir plana?"

"Si eso es lo que piensas…"

"¡Ya verás!¡En el futuro tendré pechos más grandes que los tuyos y que rivalicen con los de Kristal!"

"Entonces tendrás que beber MUCHISIMA leche de ahora en delante."

"¡Desde mañana!" exclamó la joven, señalando hacia el cielo sobre ella con su dedo índice. "¡Ese es el sentimiento que tengo!"

Rock miró todo esto desde una distancia algo prudente, sonriendo nerviosamente para si mismo, mientras veía a las chicas pelear y reírse, todo a la vez, demostrando lo amigas que son.

'_Quizás no deba decirles que eso de la leche es falso… al menos del mundo donde vengo…'_ Pensó el joven, mientras se daba cuenta de que Raichu, desde el árbol, estaba captando todo esto en una cámara de video… ¿De donde la sacó? Nadie lo sabe…

Kristal veía todo esto, sonriendo con alegría. Lo que había visto en su sueño profético hace meses se estaba haciendo realidad… claro, con algunas excepciones y agregados, pero en si era el mismo.

'_Casi como mi sueño…'_ pensó la joven, viendo a todos los que había a su alrededor.

Además, a diferencia de su sueño, que sólo podía ver a los primeros héroes, ahora podía ver al resto de los invitados.

Cerca de la colina donde estaba el árbol sagrado, el resto de los invitados estaban descansando, algunos debajo de lonas grandes que colocaron. Los héroes de los mundos que Kristal y Alan conocieron estaban ahí: Raphael, Duncan, Steve, Sapphire, Maya y Kuriboh de _Shadow Realm_; los amigos de Ash de _Pokearth_; algunos de los compañeros de Tai de _Digiten_; Mario, Luigi y la princesa Peach, además de Geno, de _Ninteran_; Link y Zelda de _Trizen_; Vash de _Gunsmoke_; Inuyasha y Miroku de _Shiran_; Isaac, Jenna y compañía del planeta _Weyard_; Yugi, Jaden y sus compañeros, incluyendo Yusei quien venía del futuro, del planeta _Duelmo_; los amigos de Haru y Elie del planeta _Raveran_; Marina y Anaís de _Rayterra_; y los habitantes de _Céfiro_, _Autozam_, _Cizeta_ y _Farhem_ de la destruida galaxia _Dream_, además de Sonic y Shadow de _Mobius_. Del mundo de Takato no había nadie, ya que ellos estaban reconstruyendo sus vidas en su nuevo planeta, y el de X y Zero parecía que estaban ocupados para celebrar. Viku estaba también con ellos.

Aparte de ellos, muchos de los cuales los ayudaron en sus aventuras, estaban el resto de los héroes; Saori Kido, es decir _Athena_, y sus leales _Saints_ de _Bronce_ y _Oro_ estaban también ahí, también Haseo, Atoli y los _Epitaph Users_, incluyendo a Kite y Blackrose; los _Shinigamis_, incluyendo, asombrosamente, al Capitán Yamamoto del _Gotei 13_; Fly, Maam, Abán y sus compañeros Leona, Crocodine y Hyunkel, y los monstruos de la isla _Dermilin _donde creció Fly, incluyendo el abuelo de este, Brass. El único que faltaba era Pop, quienes no sabían donde estaba en ese momento. También estaban Goku, Gohan y Vegeta, y Anakin, Obi-Wan, Asohka y _Master_ Yoda, mientras que _Master_ Windu había regresado a su galaxia a cuidar de ella. También estaban los _Mecronets_ y los _God Warriors _sobrevivientes.

Kristal miraba esto con asombro y alegría; muchos de ellos habían sido enemigos, pero se unieron a ellos para proteger lo que creían que era correcto. Se reía mucho al ver como los demás héroes convivían entre si:

Se reía de los intentos de Miroku por hacer que Saori tuviera su hijo, algo que a los demás _Saints_, en especial Seiya, no aprobaron. Fue gracioso ver al monje correr por su vida mientras algunos de los _Saints_ lo perseguían.

Vash y Fly comían hasta reventar.

Yugi, Jaden y Yusei les enseñaban a los habitantes de _Céfiro_, _Autozam_, _Cizeta_ y _Farhem_ el como jugar _Duel Monsters_… con un duelo, claro, entre Yusei y Jaden mientras Yugi explicaba. Cerca de ahí, Crocodile y Hyunkel veían el combate, algo interesados por las cinturas que invocaban… y la forma tan excéntrica al invocarlas.

Felix y Geno estaban recargados en un árbol, en lados distintos, mirando lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Vegeta y Kenpachi estaban de nuevo en un duelo… de vencidas. Al parecer habían estado ya una hora en el mismo juego y ninguno de los dos parecía ceder. Goku y Yaichiru veían esto de cerca, apoyando a sus compañeros, para frustración de estos.

Gohan y Ashoka platicaban con los monstruos de la isla _Dermilín_ de donde Fly venía, algo asombrados por verlos hablar… aunque, como estaban acostumbrados a hablar con seres alienígenas, no se sorprendían mucho. Los amigos de Ash y Tai se acercaron a ellos, revelando a los _Pokemons_ y _Digimon_s, viendo si las tres especies se podían llevar bien… y eso parecía.

_Mecronets_ y _Epitaph Users _intercambiaban información, la raza de máquinas interesados al saber que los _Epitaphs_ vivían prácticamente en mundos que convirtieron en datos.

Duncan, Steve, Sapphire y Maya veían como los _Adepts _de _Weyard_, especialmente Isaac, Jenna, Piers e Ivan y Shiva, usaban sus poderes sobre los elementos para hacer cosas extraordinarias, comparándolas con sus propios poderes mágicos.

Marina y Anaís estaban platicando con Peach, Zelda, Blackrose, Atoli, Maam y Leona, aunque no se sabía de que… pero lo más probable era que fuera, o de chicos o de formas de belleza, quien sabe.

El _Capitán_ Yamamoto del _Gotei 13_ intercambiaba palabras con _Master_ Yoda de la _Jedi_ _Order_ y con _Master_ Raphael del _Novaterran Empire_, y si bien sus puntos de vista eran algo distintos, intercambiaban información entre ellos para ver la forma en la que las ideas de cada uno afectaban sus respectivas galaxias y a sus soldados.

Haseo y Kite estaban hablando con Link e Inuyasha, mientras estos dos últimos discutían por ver cual de sus espadas era mejor, siendo Mario el mediador. Haseo no podía evitar más que sentirse algo frustrado.

Y así, Kristal continuó viendo todo, sonriendo porque al final todo salió bien y como en su sueño.

'_Eso significa…'_ pensó ella, sonrojándose un poco. _'Que Alan-kun y yo, en el futuro, seremos una familia… y tendremos una niña…'_

"¿Por qué tan feliz, Kris?" preguntó Alan a su lado, llamando la atención de ella.

"Por nada, Alan-kun." Respondió ella, menando la cabeza de un lado a otro, antes de sonreírle tiernamente. "Es sólo, que estoy feliz por estar aquí, con todos ellos… pero en especial, por estar aquí contigo, mi Alan-kun."

"Eso no es un 'por nada', por lo que veo." Respondió el joven, soltando aún pequeña carcajada, antes de abrazar a su novia por el hombro, acercándola a él. "Pero también, me alegra estar aquí contigo."

"Eso si, nuestros compañeros son raros."

"Quizás, pero sin ellos, no tendríamos esperanza de salir de todos los problemas que teníamos."

"Si, pero eso no le quita lo raros." Comentó la hechicera, riéndose un poco. "Nuestros raros amigos."

"Si…" dijo Alan, mirando fijamente a Kristal. "Pero es a ti a la que más quiero cerca de mi."

"Alan-kun…"

Ambos jóvenes se acercaron lentamente y se dieron un tierno beso que duró algunos segundos, demostrándose con ese gesto lo mucho que se querían. Ambos se separaron, mirando hacia delante, viendo al sol detrás de las hojas del árbol sagrado.

"No sé lo que nos depare el futuro." Dijo Alan. "Pero hay una cosa de la que si lo estoy seguro:" expresó, mirando hacia el cielo, a la ciudad de _Novaterra_ con decisión. "Nuestros corazones siempre estarán conectados."

Kristal lo miró tiernamente, antes de recostarse en su hombro, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Ambos tenían muchos planes, mirando hacia el futuro que parecía brillante. No descansarían para proteger lo que ellos querían; sus seres queridos, sus mundos, sus libertades, creencias y, sobre todo, sus compañeros y amores, quienes eran el motor para seguir adelante.

Ellos seguirían adelante, sus corazones guiándolos por el buen camino, el futuro brillante los esperaba…

_**The **__**N-Warriors Ep5: **_

_**Anubis**__**' Curse Chapter**_

_**El Fin…**_

_**Y, hacia un nuevo y brillante futuro…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _077-Gateway _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X8)_

Ahora, Raphael regresó a su habitación, pero primero pasó por el salón del trono, donde hace un día se había llevado a acabo la ceremonia para convertir a los trece _N-Warriors_ en verdaderos _Keyblade Masters_. El salón estaba oscuro por completo, y él era la única persona que estaba en el lugar. La habitación de Raphael estaba detrás del trono, en una puerta cubierta por el poder mágico del hechicero, haciendo que sólo él pueda verla y usarla. Caminó al interior del salón, sus pasos rompiendo el silencio que inundaba el lugar, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación… hasta que se detuvo de golpe en el centro del lugar.

"¿Qué te pareció la celebración?" preguntó Raphael.

"Muy llamativo y ruidoso para mi gusto…"

De entre las sombras, una figura estaba recargada en uno de los pilares, no mirando a Raphael, quien estaba en el centro.

"¿Qué tal te fue en la galaxia _Duat_, Silver?" preguntó de nuevo el hechicero.

"No hice mucho, sólo salvé a dos nuevos _N-Warriors_, que eran pilotos de una de las naves." Respondió el _exSith Lord_, no mirando al centro del salón. "No tienen experiencia en la pelea, aún cuando las _Keyblades_ les dan un poco de experiencia."

"Si, como pasó con Alan cuando llegó a esta galaxia."

"¿Y ahora que?"

"Presiento que algo más está por ocurrir." Dijo el _Dark Sage_ de forma pensativa. "Creí que esta sensación era por la guerra contra _Anubis_, pero ahora que terminó, siento que algo más está por ocurrir. Quizás necesite más de tus servicios."

"De acuerdo, será otro favor que te debo."

"¿Seguro que un _Sith Lord_ debe hacer favores?"

"Por ahora, te pagué el favor que te debía cuando me salvaste. Lo que haga de ahora en delante será cosa mía, y si es igual a lo que tienes en mente, será porque esos son mis intereses."

"¿Y cuales son tus intereses?"

"Es fácil…" dijo Silver, antes de que un portal oscuro apareciera frente a él y comenzara a desaparecer en su interior, girando antes de entra al portal, mirando con sus ojos dorados a_ Keyblade Master_. "Quiero una de esas _Keyblades_…"

La oscuridad que invocó Silver desapareció, dejando a Raphael a solas de nuevo. ¿El _Sith Lord_ quería una _Keyblade_?

"Ya veo, así que eso planeabas…" comentó Raphael para si mismo, caminando hacia detrás del trono. "El poder para controlar la _Luz_ y _Oscuridad_ es algo que cualquiera quiere… y quizás el lo logre…"

Raphael tocó la pared detrás del trono, que parecía ser liquida en lugar de sólida, lo cual permitió que él pudiera atravesarla.

"Después de todo, tiene un corazón fuerte…"

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _28-Pandemonium, The Castle Frozen- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX)_

Mientras tanto, una figura caminaba por los pasillos de una enorme fortaleza, cuyas luces interiores, en especial en los pasillos, parecían iluminar muy poco. Esa figura se trataba de Pop, el mejor amigo de Fly, pero que desde hace un tiempo es el aprendiz de Lord Wily. Caminaba sólo, llegando al frente de una enorme puerta, que tenía la insignia del Dr. Wily en ella.

"Maestro." Expresó el joven aprendiz. "Están listos."

En el interior, el científico, quien estaba de pie frente a un enorme monitor, que mostraba imágenes de la reunión de los héroes debajo del enorme _World Tree - Tree of Balance_, sonreía para si mismo.

"Ya veo… entonces adelántate." Expresó con malicia. "Ya sabes que hay que hacer."

"Si, maestro." Dijo Pop del otro lado de la puerta, haciendo una reverencia, antes de comenzar a caminar, dejando al _Keyblader_ sólo…

"¿De verdad puedes confiar en él?"

¿O no?

Lord Wily sonrió un poco, no mirando hacia atrás, sabiendo quien era el que estaba a sus espaldas.

"Desconfías mucho de él, a pesar de que has estado entrenando a su lado por estos seis meses." Dijo Wily sin mirar hacia atrás.

"¿Crees que olvidará su pasado tan fácilmente?" preguntó el sujeto. "Su corazón aún posee algo de _Luz_. No ha sucumbido por completo en la _Oscuridad_."

"¿Sigues creyendo que la _Luz_ debe ser completamente erradicada del corazón para así poder usar el verdadero poder de la _Oscuridad_? No seas ingenuo. El haber renacido como un programa de Internet te ha vuelto diferente, ¿No es así, Bass?" preguntó, dándose la vuelta para ver al sujeto. "¿O debería decirte, _Forte. Exe_?"

Recargado en la pared, de brazos cruzados, estaba el _Net Navi _Forte, uno _Net Navi _del planeta _Netterra_, hogar de Netto Hikari y de su _Navi, Rockman. Exe _. Él se veía exactamente igual que en su forma de _Navi_, a pesar de ser ahora real, incluyendo la capa café que cubría su cuerpo.

"¿Debería?" preguntó Forte. "Es obvio, entre más _Oscuridad_ tengas, más fuerte te harás."

"Sigues siendo un ignorante." Respondió Wily. "El corazón posee un equilibrio entre la _Luz_ y la _Oscuridad_; no puede existir uno sin el otro. Si destruyes por completo la _Luz_ que hay en tu interior, la _Oscuridad_ que posees también desaparecerá."

"Entonces, si el equilibrio de la _Luz_ y la _Oscuridad_ es lo que hace fuerte a un _N-Warrior_." Dijo Forte, invocando una _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha, desafiando a Wily. "¿Por qué con el poder de la _Oscuridad_ que poseo soy más fuerte que antes?"

"La _Oscuridad_ es una fuente de poder enorme. Fácilmente le da a su portador un poder sin igual, algo que la _Luz_ no lo hace de esa manera. El poder de la _Luz_, para liberar todo su poder, el corazón debe de estar preparado para canalizarla."

Forte se le quedó mirando con desafío, no sabiendo si hacerle caso o no.

"La _Luz_ y la _Oscuridad_ son fuerzas idénticas." Continuó el doctor. "El corazón de un _N-Warrior_ debe de estar en equilibrio, de lo contrario no podrá usar su máximo poder."

"Entonces, ¿Porque estás suprimiendo la _Luz_ del corazón de Pop?"

"Cuando a algo lo suprimes, su energía se concentra en un menor espacio. La _Luz_ dentro del corazón de Pop sigue siendo la misma que cuando lo conocí, pero, al estar suprimida por la _Oscuridad_, es más poderosa."

"Entonces, existe la probabilidad de que él regrese a ser el héroe de antes, ¿no?"

"No, claro que no." Dijo Wily, viendo a Pop en su mente, quien caminaba hacia el recinto donde Wily le había dicho. "Aún cuando su corazón posea toda su _Luz_, su corazón ya se ha manchado en _Oscuridad_. Aún cuando esa _Luz_ sea liberada de nuevo, y el equilibrio entre ambas fuerzas vuelva a la normalidad, Pop seguirá siendo alguien que usará el poder de la _Oscuridad_. Aún si se encuentra con sus antiguos compañeros, no regresará con ellos."

"¿Seguro?"

"…bueno, no lo puedo estar." Dijo el científico, mirando hacia delante, dándole la espalda a Forte. "El corazón es algo misterioso, aún con todos mis conocimientos, no he logrado descifrar todos sus misterios. Sólo un dios puede saberlos… y eso, es lo que planeo hacer."

"Entonces, nos estás usando para tus propósitos, ¿no? Lo sabía desde que te vi en el Internet, hace unos meses."

"Entonces, Forte, ¿porqué decidiste convertirte en mi aprendiz, si es que sabes lo que estoy haciendo?"

"Te seguiré hasta donde me sea conveniente." Dijo Forte, caminando hacia la puerta del la habitación, aún sujetando su _Keyblade_. "Sin embargo, no dudaré en acabar contigo cuando lo vea necesario."

Y con esto, Forte salió de la habitación, dejando sólo al Dr. Wily. El _Keyblader_ dibujó una sonrisa maniaca en su boca, comenzando a reírse a carcajadas.

"Eres tan ingenuo." Expresó. "Sé lo que planeas, sé lo que piensas, sé cuales son sus verdaderos sentimientos. Sé la razón por la que te uniste a mí, y no me importa. Aún cuando te reveles en mi contra, tus planes no son de gran relevancia. Mi plan es superior a todo lo que los demás tengan pensado."

Los ojos, ahora dorados, de Wily, miraron hacia la puerta, mientras él colocaba sus brazos en su espalda, caminando algo jorobado debido a su edad.

"Entonces, deberé ver a mis demás peones… dado que _Chaos_ y _Anubis_ ya cumplieron con sus labores..."

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _162-Golbez, Clad in the Dark- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IV)_

En cierta parte de la fortaleza, había un enorme salón, con unos pasillos en un segundo nivel. En este segundo nivel estaban Sigma, Giovanni, Bowser, Ganondorf, Apocalymon, Juripa, Naraku, Ganondorf y Kefka, mirando hacia el nivel inferior…

… que estaba lleno de gente.

Las personas que estaban debajo eran los villanos de otras series de Anime, Manga, Videojuegos y Películas, reunidos en un solo lugar. Algunos de los conocidos eran Lucía Rareglove de _Raveran_, enemigo de Haru; Dr Ivo Robotnik, rival de Sonic; Happosai, rival de Ranma, aunque parecía muy distinto al anciano pervertido que él conocía… quizás porque ahora su corazón fue consumido por completo por la _Oscuridad_; También estaba Moo, rival de Genki Sakura de la serie de _Monster Rancher_; Black Phantom, enemigo de Joe Shimamura de la serie de _Cyborg 009_; Yami-Bakura, Yubel y Placido, los tres del planeta _Duelmo_, rivales de Yugi Motou, Jaden Yuki y Yusei Fudo respectivamente; Lucemon, poderoso _Digimon_ de la serie de _Digimon_ _Frontier_, donde Takuya Kambara aparecía. Esto era sólo una parte de estos villanos que aparecían en ese lugar, seres llenos de _Oscuridad_.

… ¿O eso es verdad?

No todos eran seres perversos, había gente que estaba ahí que uno no esperaría. Tres de los más relevantes eran Eriol, de la serie de _Card Captor Sakura_, Geko, de la serie de _Gulliver Boy_, y Kai Hitawari, de la serie de _Beyblade_. Ellos tres, así como otros, no eran villanos ni poseían un corazón lleno de maldad, pero estaban ahí. ¿Por qué? Sólo ellos sabían.

"¡Hey!¿Hasta cuando nos van a estar haciendo esperar?" preguntó Robotnik con cierto enfado. "¡Queremos respuestas!"

"Todo a su tiempo." Expresó Moo con seriedad, recargando su enorme cuerpo en una de las columnas del salón. "No hay que ser impacientes."

"¿Quién te preguntó?"

"Preguntaste al aire, no a alguien especial."

"Pareces muy seguro de ti mismo." Comentó nada más ni nada menos que el mismo Sasuke Uchiha, un año luego de que escapara de la aldea. "Te ves muy grande, pero, ¿serás tan fuerte? Quisiera comprobarlo."

"Tus deseos de pelear y de volverte más fuertes son muy obvios, muchacho. Sin embargo, te faltarían muchos años para siquiera alcanzar el mismo nivel de experiencia y madurez que tengo. Eres sólo un niño."

"¡¿Que?" exclamó Sasuke, invocando un _Chidori _en su mano derecha. "¡Retráctate!"

"¿Planeas atacarme sólo porque te dije la verdad? Ciertamente eres un niño."

"¡Cállate!" exclamó el _Ninja_, lanzándose contra Moo y queriendo golpearlo en el rostro. Sin embargo, alguien detuvo el _Chidori_ con una mano y suma facilidad. "¿Que?"

"Eres impulsivo." Dijo Lucemon, en su forma de _Falldown Mode_, deteniendo el ataque eléctrico del Uchiha, mientras sonreía un poco, burlándose de él. "Pero, estás muy lejos de ser como nosotros."

"¡Quítate de mi camino!"

Mientras ellos discutían, Eriol Hiragisawa miraba todo esto desde el otro lado del salón. Una fuerza extraña lo había invocado a ese lugar… y para que lo haya hecho, significaba que era alguien de cuidado.

'_¿De quien será esta presencia?'_ pensó. _'¿Habrá alguna entidad superior que esté llevando esto a cabo?'_ el joven, la reencarnación de uno de los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos, el _Mago Clow_, miró a todos lados, dándose cuenta de que, si bien había muchos con auras oscuras, había algunos cuyos corazones no parecían estar corruptos. _'¿Quién nos convocó?¿Con qué propósito?'_

"¡Atención todos!"

Todos en el lugar voltearon hacia el segundo piso, donde Sigma, el líder de los _Mavericks_ de _Replira_, se encontraba mirándolos.

"Se preguntarán la razón por la cual los hemos convocado." Dijo el _Reploid_ con seriedad. "Verán: los hemos convocado para que se unan a nosotros."

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó Alex, uno de los _Adepts_ del planeta _Weyard_, de la serie de _Golden Sun_, aquel quien intentó obtener el poder total de la alquimia de su planeta. "¿Nos han invocado para eso?"

"¿Quien crees que somos?" preguntó Lucia, el rival de Haru. "¿Crees que simplemente aceptaremos esto?"

"La mayoría de ustedes habían muerto, ¿no?" preguntó Sigma, llamando la atención de todos. "¿No se preguntan porqué es que han regresado a la vida?"

"¿Acaso fueron ustedes?" cuestionó Lucemon con cierta curiosidad. "¿Tienen el poder para revivir a los muertos?¿Quien de ustedes fue?"

"¡Fui yo!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _198-Curse of Vile _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman Zero3)_

Una figura comenzó a emerger de la puerta principal del segundo piso, revelando ser el Dr. Wily, con una sonrisa de lado a lado. Pop y Forte aparecieron a lado de él, como sus discípulos.

"¿Lord Wily?" preguntó Dr Regal, un científico del mundo de Netto Hikari, de la serie de . Lo conocía, ya que se podría decir que era como su padre adoptivo.

"Oh, debes ser Dr. Regal, aquel a quien mi clon del planeta _Netterra_ crió."

"¿Clon?"

"Si, pero lo explicaré después, ya que no creo que los demás estén interesados en esos detalles." Dijo el científico, mirando a los demás villanos. "Yo soy Lord Wily, del planeta _Replira_. Soy un _N-Warrior_, se podría decir. Yo fui quien trajo a la vida a varios de ustedes y quien los convocó a todos."

"¿Fuiste tu?" preguntó Sasuke con cierta malicia. "No pareces muy fuerte, anciano."

"Las apariencias engañan, muchacho. Deberías saberlo, puesto que vives en un mundo de _Ninjas_."

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Acabo de decir que fui yo quien los convocó aquí. Conozco parte de sus vidas."

"¿Y para qué nos has invocado?" preguntó Van, el villano final de la serie de _Tales of the Abyss_. "¿Acaso hay alguna razón?"

"¿No desean vengarse?"

"¿Vengarnos?"

"Así es. Vengarse de aquellos que los derrotaron en sus ambiciones por controlar o destruir sus propios mundos. Vengarse de aquellos que les quitaron todo. ¿No querrán hacerlo?"

"¿Porqué deberíamos unirnos a ti?" cuestionó Moo. "Podemos hacer eso por nuestra cuenta."

"Porque sus enemigos se unirán."

"¿A que te refieres?" preguntó Black Phantom, de la serie de _Cyborg 009_.

"Aquellos héroes que los derrotaron se están aliando para formar una organización llamada los _N-Warriors_; los guerreros que protegen esta galaxia. Supongo que ustedes ya tienen conocimiento de lo ocurrido en el _Nintenverse_ y la historia de los _N-Warriors_, ¿no es así?" cuestionó Wily, viendo que todos ellos afirmaban con su cabeza, o en sus mentes. "No podrán vencerlos solos, ni siquiera con el nuevo poder que han obtenido."

Ante esto, todos miraron al científico con asombro y precaución.

"¿Cómo sabes de ese nuevo poder?" preguntó Bakura con enfado.

"¡Porque fui yo quien orquestó todo esto para que pudieran obtenerlo!" exclamó Wily, invocando su _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha, mostrándosela a todos los presentes. "Fui yo quien planeó los movimientos de los héroes, de los seres vivos, inclusive de los dioses mismos. Todo para otorgarles a ustedes un poder que rivalizará con los de nuestros enemigos. Las _Keyblades_ fueron liberadas por _Chaos_ y _Balance_ para elegir a los nuevos protectores de esta galaxia. ¡Pero eso no es todo!"

"¿De que estás hablando?" preguntó el señor del fuego Osai, de la serie de Avatar, _The Last Air Bender_.

"Las _Keyblades_ eligen a aquellos que tienen un corazón poderoso… pero no distinguen a aquellos que poseen _Luz_ u _Oscuridad_. ¿No es así?" dijo Wily, señalando a todos los presentes. "¡Los _Guardianes_ _Chaos_ y _Balance_ despertaron a los héroes, pero también a ustedes!¡Vamos!¡Muéstrenme sus _Keyblades_, _DN-Warriors_!"

Al momento de decir esto, cientos de llaves aparecieron en el salón, una para cada villano presente, cada uno sujetando su propia llave. Al parecer, la _Keyblade_ de Wily forzó a las demás _Keyblades_ a aparecer.

"¿Insinúas que fuiste tu, o gracias a tus planes, que obtuvimos estos poderes?" preguntó Devimon, de la serie de _Digimon_ _02_, con una llave demoníaca en su mano derecha.

"En parte." Dijo Wily con seriedad. "Pero fue gracias a la fuerza de sus corazones que pudieron invocar sus _Keyblades_. Ahora, son _N-Warriors_, guerreros que protegen el _Nintenverse_. O, mejor dicho, _DN-Warriors_."

"¿Proteger el _Nintenverse_?¡No te burles de nosotros!" exclamó Placido, uno de los enemigos de la serie de _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_. "No me interesa eso."

"Sé que la mayoría de ustedes piensa en conquistar sus respectivos mundos. Pero, déjenme decirles algo; proteger algo es relativo."

"¡Explícate!"

"La _Keyblade_ sólo elige a alguien que no desea dañar el _Nintenverse_. ¿Qué significa esto?¿Como pueden ustedes, seres que planean conquistar el _Nintenverse_, poseer esas llaves que protegen la galaxia? La razón en simple; ustedes son _N-Warriors_."

"Estas diciendo." Empezó Moo. "Que aunque conquistemos los mundos, mientras protejamos esta galaxia de fuerzas externas, ¿las llaves estas no nos dejarán?"

"Quiero decir que pueden hacer lo que se les plazca mientras no afecten la seguridad del _Nintenverse_." Dijo Wily, apretando su puño izquierdo frente a su rostro. "Pueden matar inocentes, conquistar mundos y llevar a la ruina a varias civilizaciones… pero, si al final deciden conquistar al _Nintenverse_ para protegerlo de las fuerzas externas de otros dioses, no habrá problema."

El grupo se miró unos a otros, interesados por esta revelación. Las _Keyblades_, el arma que se usaría para proteger el _Nintenverse_, también servirían para destruirlo siempre y cuando lo estén protegiendo de fuerzas externas.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _102-Ultimate Research of Cosmo- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya Tenkaihen)_

"Como dice la leyenda; la _Keyblade_ puede traer salvación a los mundos, así como también traer la ruina y la destrucción consigo." Expresó el científico, mirando a los villanos. "Ahora, les explicaré mis planes…"

El Dr Wily comenzó a explicar sus planes a los guerreros de abajo, quienes parecían interesados en ellos. Claro, algunos estaban curiosos de lo que pasaría, pero no estaban tan de acuerdo con estos planes. Sin embargo, decidieron callar y esperar a ver que sucedía.

"Entonces, ¿Qué dicen?" preguntó Sigma. "¿Se unen a nosotros?"

"¡Yo acepto!" exclamó Lucemon. "Quiero ver que tan lejos llegarán con este plan. Y debo decir que el poder más allá de los dioses de _Digital World_ me llama la atención."

"Yo soy un sirviente del caos y la destrucción." Comentó Black Phantom, haciendo una reverencia. "Mi trabajo es llevar odio y desolación a todos los seres vivos. Si tus planes implementan eso, con gusto me aliaré."

"Si este camino me lleva a hacerme más fuerte, también me uniré." Dijo Sasuke con cierto interés.

Al final, todos los presentes aceptaron unirse a los planes de Wily, algunos por deseos propios, otros por curiosidad, y otros por ver si podrían minimizar los efectos negativos que podrían afectar sus mundos.

"¡Excelente!" exclamó Sigma. "¡Es el renacimiento de los _DN-Warriors_!"

"_DN-Warriors_…" empezó Wily. "Ese nombre suena mal."

"¿A que te refieres?" preguntó Hao, quien estaba en el mismo nivel que él, mientras que, al mismo tiempo, los villanos de abajo escucharon esto.

"Los _N-Warriors_ usan el poder de las estrellas como su fuente de energía. ¿Acaso queremos usar lo mismo?¿Queremos usar el poder de una _Luz_ como la de ellos? No, creo que no."

"¿Qué sugieres?" preguntó Apocalymon, también en ese mismo nivel.

"Si los _N-Warriors_ usan el poder de las _SúperNovas_, entonces nosotros, como sus opuestos, debemos usar el poder del vacío, lo opuesto a ellos, aquel poder que los primeros _DN-Warriors_ usaron, pero que futuras generaciones olvidaron."

"¿El poder que se ha olvidado?"

"Los primeros _DN-Warriors_ no usaban antes el poder de la _Luz_ como los _N-Warriors_, sino que usaban el poder del vacío, lo opuesto de la _Luz_. Las generaciones siguientes de _DN-Warriors_ usaron una _Luz_ corrupta, pero era en si una _Luz_. No, eso no queda con nosotros."

"El poder que es el opuesto de una _SuperNova_." Inquirió Sigma. "¿Hablas de un agujero negro?"

"¡Exacto!" exclamó el científico, mirando a todos los presentes. "¡El poder del vacío, aquel que está en contra del poder del todo que usan los _N-Warriors_! Ese mismo poder es el que le he estado enseñando a mis discípulos, y se los enseñaré a todos ustedes. Debido a esto, he decidido cambiar el nombre de nuestro grupo, a uno más acorde con nuestros planes."

"¿Cómo los _Black-Hole-Warriors_?" preguntó Kefka con cierto interés. "Sería poco creativo."

"Ya lo he pensado." Exclamó Wily, alzando su _Keyblade_, generando una poderosa onda de energía oscura que recorrió toda la base, incluyendo el planeta mismo, en segundos. "¡Movámonos a nuestra nueva base: _The Realm of Darkness_, el mundo opuesto al _Realm of Light_, donde están los mundos normales!"

Todo el lugar comenzó a temblar, pero al parecer a ninguno de los presentes les afectaba esto. De hecho, la energía oscura parecía ser reconfortante para ellos, aún cuando para otro sería mortal. Wily, con su _Keyblade_ en alto, guió a todos en el lugar, a su nuevo hogar, a un nuevo destino.

"¡Que el _Nintenverse_ tiemble!" exclamó con fuerza. "¡Puesto que este es el nacimiento de la organización que revivirá a los antiguos _DN-Warriors_!¡De ahora en delante, somos los _**Void-Knights**_!"

"Los caballeros del vacío, ¿eh?" preguntó Kefka, sonriendo maliciosamente. "Suena interesante."

"Un poder que es el opuesto al de los _N-Warriors_." Comentó Juripa. "Es lo más justo para nosotros."

"La hora ha llegado." Dijo Wily. "La guerra contra _Anubis_ ha terminado, pero una nueva guerra sacudirá al _Nintenverse_ entero desde sus entrañas. ¡Vamos, a una nueva de destrucción y caos!"

La gran mayoría de los presentes alzaron sus _Keyblades_ en señal de aceptación. La nueva era había comenzado, una nueva guerra se estaba desenvolviendo… y los héroes no tenían ni idea de ella. En frente de todos, siendo mirado por cada uno de ellos, Lord Wily sonrió, sus ojos dorados mirando al cielo.

"Yo soy el hombre… que controla incluso a los dioses…" expresó, antes de que el planeta mismo dejara la galaxia _Draketon_, y se dirigiera al nuevo hogar de los _Void-Knights_; _The Realm of Darkness._

Los engranes del destino volvieron a correr… la nueva guerra entre la _Luz_ y la _Oscuridad_, como no se había visto en billones de años en el _Nintenverse_, está por comenzar…

_**FIN DEL EPISODIO 5. **_

_

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice: **¡Y se acabó!¡Cielos, al fin terminé el Ep 5 de este fic! si que duró bastante. ¿que les pareció? Muchas gracias a todos por haberme soportado tanto tiempo con este fic y avanzando técnicamente muy poco._

_Unos anuncios:_

**_1-Me tomaré un "descanzo"..._**

_Si, eso es, me tomaré un descanzo de unos 2-3 meses antes de volver a subir el Ep 6 en esta página. Chequen que digo "descanzo" entre comillas porque en realidad tomaré ese tiempo para reescribir el Ep 3, el 4 (en gran mayoría casi rehacerlo) y unos detalles del Ep 5, además de acomodar el NovaSountrack que se usará para el Ep 6. Además de eso, empezar a escribir el Ep 6 para no estar tan pegado lo que tengo en la computadora con lo que suba._

_Este descanzo, aparte de que sirva para mi para escrbir, servirá para aquellos que siguen leyendo el fic pero que no lo alcanzan porque actualizo cada semana. Con 2-3 meses espero que me alcancen. Así que, espero regresar a subir el Ep 6 hasta Septiembre-Octubre, más o menos por esta fecha. Dado que planeo subir el Ep 4 en un nuevo archivo y no reemplazandolo como lo he hecho con el 1 y 2, ahí será cuando comente cuando regresaré.  
_

_**2-Notarán que, donde se supone que Kristal y Alan lo van a hacer, hay una parte que dice "Missing Scene".**__ Como podrán suponer, esa es la parte cuando ambos lo están haciendo. No tenía pensado poner esa parte aquí, dado que no soy bueno para escribir escenas de esa manera. Sin embargo, algunos me han estado preguntando por PM si es que pondría esa escena H aquí. No estoy seguro; tengo algo escrito, pero no sé si terminarlo y subirlo. Por eso, les pregunto a ustedes: ¿quieren que suba la escena H de Kristal y Alan? Sé que quizas muchos no me respondan ( y los que lo harán lo harán como anonimos ), pero por eso pregunto. Por un lado, sería experiencia para mi al escribir eso... pero por otro, si leen esa escena, automaticamente cambiaría la percepción de ustedes ante ambos personajes, ya sea para bien o para mal. Es por eso, que pregunto. _

_Si al final resulta que si quieren que suba esa escena (si no quieren mandar su respuesta por review, mandenlo por PM para que sólo yo lo lea, no le diré a nadie), lo subiré a una pagina aparte y pondré el enlace en mi profile. Lo hago para no incomodar a aquellos que no quieran leer escenas así. Eso si, por favor, no respondan con algo como "es tu desición" o "me da igual" o "como quieras". La verdad, comentarios así harían que me inclinara por no subirlo._

_**3-Sobre los personajes OC enemigos.**En un capítulo anterior, pregunté por si alguien quiere tener un villano que sea el rival de su héroe OC, para aquellos que quisieron entrar en mi fanfic. Vuelvo a informar que si quieren introducir un rival para ustedes, pueden hacerlo antes de que regrese a subir el EP6, es decir, antes de 2 meses. Tienen todo ese tiempo para subir una ficha del personaje. Eso si, debe ser de su misma raza de guerrero; si eligieron N-Warriors, su rival también lo será (o en este caso DN-Warrior o Void Knight), así que deben pensar en una Keyblade para él. _

_Que no sea uno de anime, como ser el enemigo de Broly de Dragon Ball Z, o Zuko de Avatar. Que sea completamente inventado, y si pueden una descripción de como es él para hacer un sprite o dibujo, por favor. Y por favor, mandenme la ficha desde una cuenta que pueda responder. Si tengo una duda de ese personaje, pero no puedo hablar con el dueño porque me lo mandó anonimo, no lo meteré... o quizas me robe sus ideas e invente un personaje así, no sé. Sólo lo advierto._

_Bueno, creo que son todos los anuncios que tengo por hacer. Espero empezar la siguiente semana actualizando el Ep 3 Mecron Empire Chapter y continuar avanzando hasta terminar de nuevo el Ep 4 Cephiro's Phantom Chapter. Claro, el Ep 4 serán algunas cosas reescritas, no TODO el episodio, pero si habrá algunos cambios de cosas... menos el final cuando sale Siegfried, creo que eso está bien así._

_Entonces, es todo... nos vemos dentro de 2-3 meses ( o la otra semana si es que empiezo a actualizar el Ep 3 ). Seguiré hablando por messenger si es que me tienen agregado, y seguiré por aquí un rato (si dios me da vida, salud, dinero e inspiración) y continuaré escribiendo..._

_No se olviden de checar el Trailer del Ep 6._

_Sobres._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**_

_**...**_

_**Saiyan X dice: **Por cierto... ¿Alguien tiene alguna sugerencia de algún anime o manga que quieran que introduzca? Se aceptan sugerencias y veré el anime/manga en cuestión para ver si queda con el fanfic y ver si queda. Mandenlos por review o por PM._

_Ahora si, sobres... por cierto... ¡España campeón! XD  
_

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	92. Trailer V

_**Trailer V**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _218-Sunset Horizons _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

_Céfiro_, el planeta sobreviviente de la galaxia _Dream_, mundo de sueños y deseos… una vez más estaba rodeada de oscuridad.

"_Una nueva guerra…"_

El castillo estaba rodeado de energía mágica, sus dueños usando todas sus fuerzas para protegerlo de las fuerzas oscuras que asolaban una vez más. Las nubes negras y relámpagos era lo único que se veía, un mundo una vez más cubierto de la oscuridad y del caos.

"…_inicia con un conflicto anterior…"_

Mirando sobre una colina, dos personas estaban, encarando a algo que al parecer sólo ellos podían ver. Se trataban de Alan y Kristal, con el joven usando una ropa distinta. El muchacho tenía la _Frozen Terra Keyblade_ descansando en su hombro derecho, con la _Chaos Keyblade_ en la mano izquierda, mientras la hechicera tenía la _Balance_ y _Sage's Stone Keyblades_ a los lados, lista para cualquier cosa.

"_Solos… o acompañados…"_

Detrás de ellos, otros personajes caminaban, mirando también hacia el frente. Eran _N-Warriors_, puesto que ellos tenían _Keyblades_, y no eran del grupo de los trece que venció a _Anubis_. Eran cinco hombres y cuatro mujeres, la mayoría de unos catorce años, además de una criatura.

"_La nueva generación…"_

Un joven era de cabello rubio, ojos azules y vestía unas ropas anaranjadas, mientras su _Keyblade_ era anaranjada con azul, con la cabeza de un zorro en su _Keychain_. Otro era igual, pero tenía un pantalón gris, sudadera azul con amarillo, y su llavero era un símbolo similar al de Tai. Otro joven era de cabello castaño oscuro, sus ropas demostrando que era de un mundo algo primitivo, no más de cien años, y parecía ser un aspirante a Samurai. Otro chico era de un mundo un poco más adelantado, de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, con una banda celeste que tenía un símbolo redondo en el centro, uno que también aparecía en su _Keychain_. El último era más alto, siendo casi de la edad de Alan y Kristal, también de cabello castaño, chamarra café y su _Keyblade_ siendo del mismo color, representando el elemento de la tierra.

Las mujeres, eran dos de catorce años y dos de dieciséis. De las más chicas, una era de cabello castaño y ojos verde esmeralda, y usaba un uniforme de colegiala negro con blanco, y su _Keyblade_ era rosada. La otra chica era más o menos de la misma edad, su cabello era entre castaño y anaranjado, pero a diferencia de la primera sus ropas parecían ser más un traje de una _Magical Girl_, siendo este negro con algunos tonos de rosado. Su _Keyblade_ era negro con un corazón rosa.

Las otras dos mujeres eran de mayor edad, un año menor que Kristal quizás, y de un buen desarrollo, una como Mimi y otra como Kristal. Una tenía el cabello también castaño, y vestía un uniforme escolar, siendo esta una falda verde y blusa blanca, que apretaba mucho su amplio busto. Si llave parecía ser una especie de espada samurai, o al menos ese era el aire que le daba. La otra chica, un poco menos desarrollada que la anterior pero no obstante grande, tenía el cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, con una mirada algo fría. Su llave era negra con blanco, y daba la apariencia de que se basaba en un traje de sirvienta.

Por último, la criatura era quizás del mismo tamaño que Raichu en su forma _Pokemon_, probablemente un poco más alta. Era como un perro, pero con grandes orejas, y vestía ropa. Quizás el objeto más distintivo era la gorra azul con una imagen de _Pac-Man_ en ella. Su _Keyblade_ era pequeña y amarilla.

"_Los nuevos héroes…"_

Kristal y Alan, junto con los diez que venían con ellos, miraron al cielo, mientras que, detrás de ellos, el resto de los trece _N-Warriors_ principales caminaban hasta estar a lado de ellos… y a sus espaldas, más guerreros con _Keyblades_.

Por último, entre todos, el _Epitaph User_, Haseo, dio un paso al frente, estando incluso delante de Alan y Kristal, mirando hacia el cielo.

"_Un enemigo desconocido… y a la vez familiar…"_

La tierra comenzó a temblar con violencia, pero esto parecía que no les afectaba a los héroes, quienes permanecían en la misma posición. De pronto, varias columnas de energía comenzaron a emerger de la tierra, elevándose al cielo como si fueran tentáculos esmeraldas.

Era el _Life Stream_ del planeta _Céfiro_…

"…_el poder que está dentro del corazón del planeta…"_

La energía vital del planeta comenzó a agruparse y tomar forma sólida, creando gigantes de energía, las capas externas comenzando a volverse metálicas, hasta que al final había seis gigantes mecánicos, cada uno era tan grande o quizás más que un _Rune-God_.

"… _las ultimas armas, la defensa del corazón…"_

Entonces, de los cielos, otro evento estaba ocurriendo; las nubes comenzaron a remolinarse y de estas comenzó a emerger un enorme huevo, más grande que los gigantes que se formaron del _Life Stream_.

"… _y la gran sombra…"_

Haseo apretó sus puños, sujetando sus pistolas, mientras las _Keyblades_ que lo representaban flotaban a su espalda. Los demás _N-Warriors_ se colocaron en guardia, sabiendo que estaba por dar inicio un combate.

"_El poder del planeta…"_

"_La sombra de una galaxia destruida…"_

"_La nueva luz del Nintenverse…"_

"_La esperanza el lo último que desaparece…"_

Los guerreros se lanzaron al combate, corriendo a gran velocidad hacia los gigantes y el enorme huevo en el cielo, mientras varias frases comenzaron a aparecer.

* * *

"_La Luz y la Oscuridad son ambas partes de una misma moneda; no puede existir una sin la otra."

* * *

_

"_¡Felicidades!¡Ahora ustedes diez son nuestros aprendices!"_

"_¿Aprendices?¿De qué?"_

"_¡A N-Warriors, por supuesto!"

* * *

_

"_¿Por qué odias tanto la Oscuridad?"_

"_¿No es obvio?¡Porqué es la Oscuridad!"

* * *

_

"_Haruto… ten cuidado; tu corazón tiene mucha oscuridad dentro de ti."_

"_¿Oscuridad?"_

"_Si… y si no la controlas, podría tener que llegar a matarte…"

* * *

_

"_¡Si!¡Con esto seguro seré un Hokage pronto!"_

"_¿Sigues pensando en eso luego de lo que pasó en tu mundo?"

* * *

_

"_¡Yo soy Zero!"_

"_¡¿Qué dices?... No, no eres Zero."_

"_Así me llamo; Zero Omega."_

"_Oh… lo siento, creí que era otro Zero…"

* * *

_

"_¿Cuál es tu sueño, Kennosuke?"_

"_¿Mi sueño? En mi mundo era el ser un gran samurai, aunque también me interesaba al mecánica… claro, todo eso se esfumó cuando mi mundo fue destruido."_

"_Al menos puedes ser un samurai."_

"_Cierto…"

* * *

_

"_Sus nuevas labores como Masters son diversas. La Guerra contra Anubis no ha terminado, por lo que deberán salir a arreglarlo."

* * *

_

"_Entonces… ¿Cuál es tu poder?"_

"_¡El poder del viento!¡Wahoo!"_

"_Oh… por cierto, ¿Te llamabas…?"_

"_¡Klonoa, mucho gusto!"

* * *

_

"_Vaya, sabes limpiar bien."_

"_Bueno, era sirvienta en una mansión hasta no hace mucho… claro, su dueño no me agradaba."_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Bueno, era un pervertido __adolescente que heredó la fortuna de sus padres y que vivía solo, sin supervisión y que se rodeó de chicas jóvenes en una gran mansión, mientras vivía sus fantasías creando su propio mundo de deseo y haciendo que le sirvamos.__"_

"_Oh…"_

"_Y no me agradaba…"_

"_Más oh…"

* * *

_

"_Oh, hola Alan."_

"_Mimi, ¿Qué te trae a este planeta?"_

"_Vengo por mis dos nuevos aprendices."_

"_¿Nosotros?"_

"_¡Claro!... creo que se llaman, si no me equivoco, Ikuto Tohoin y Saito Hiraga, ¿no?"_

…

"_Bueno, me alegra que ella sea mi maestra…"

* * *

_

"_Tu decidiste olvidar tu pasado y mira a un nuevo futuro. ¿No es así?... pero en esta nueva realidad no hay opción más que volver. Regresa a tu pasado, Zero…¿ o debería decir, Suzaku Kururugi?"

* * *

_

"_¿Conoces a Takato?"_

"_Claro, es un amigo mío. Peleamos juntos."_

"_Espera… ¿Eres Tai Kamiya?"_

"_Así me llamo… ¿Y ustedes son…?"_

"_Me llamo Henry Wong, y ella es Juri Kato."_

"_Y veo que poseen Keyblades también… ¿Le interesaría ser mis aprendices?"_

"_¿Eh?"

* * *

_

"_¿Que?¿Honoka y yo tenemos que separarnos?¡No podemos!¡Somos un equipo!"_

"_Es el problema de las Pretty Cure; siempre trabajan en equipo… si se separan, no tendrán oportunidad."_

"_Deben aprender a pelear por su cuenta con sus propios poderes."

* * *

_

"_Yata, ¿Qué es lo que me querías mostrar?"_

"… _mira abajo."_

"_¿Eh? … ¡¿Pero que-?"

* * *

_

"_¡Sakura, ahora!"_

"_¡SHIELD!"

* * *

_

"_Pero, X, no sé como entrenar a alguien."_

"_No te preocupes; estaré contigo y te ayudaré. Pero es algo que debemos hacer ahora."

* * *

_

"_¡Tu velocidad es buena, Joe, pero no podrás vencerme!... ¡Sylpharion!"

* * *

_

"_¿También eres un N-Warrior? Yo también lo soy. ¿Cómo te llamas?"_

"_Ivan… ¿y tu?"_

"_Me llamo Juan, soy de Pokearth."_

"_Oh, del planeta de los Pokemons. Yo soy de Sera."_

"_¿Es un lindo planeta?"_

"_La civilización de ese mundo está al borde de la extinción."_

"_Oh… creo que no…"

* * *

_

"_Raichu… esa Gardevoir… es como tu."_

"_¡¿Qué dices?"

* * *

_

"_Lucy, ¿Nos vas a entrenar?"_

"_No se me ocurrió nadie más, chicas, así que, si me disculpan, quisiera que fueran mis aprendices."_

"_Bueno, ahora si lo he oído todo…"

* * *

_

"_TK. Se nota que odias la oscuridad."_

"_¡Claro!¡Más que cualquier cosa!¡La oscuridad debería desaparecer!"_

"_Eres un idiota."_

"_¿Que?"_

"_La Luz y la Oscuridad son parte de uno mismo; sin Luz no hay Oscuridad y sin Oscuridad no hay Luz. Si sigues ese camino, al final, la Luz que tanto amas creará una Oscuridad dentro de tu corazón igual de grande. Cuidado, porque podrías volverte algo que odias."_

"_¡No le haré caso a alguien que controla la Oscuridad!"_

"_¿De verdad quieres pelear?¡Entonces te mostraré que la Oscuridad no es completamente mala!"

* * *

_

"_¡PROGRAM ADVANCE; DREAM SWORD!"_

"_Necesitas más que eso para vencerme, muchacho."_

"_¡Apenas comienzo!"

* * *

_

"_Gusto en verte, viejo amigo…"_

"_¿Master Wily?¿Sigues vivo?"_

"_Lord Wily, ahora."

* * *

_

"_¿Una Anti-existencia?¿Será un Cubia?"_

"_Es mucho peor que eso… esta Anti-existencia no es sólo nuestra; es suya también."_

"_¿Qué?¿Como?"_

"_La Luz de la Genki Dama…"_

"_¿Eh?... Oh, no…"_

_

* * *

_"_Entonces, los peones están cayendo en sus lugares… excelente, pronto el plan podrá comenzar por completo. ¡El poder de los dioses será mio!"

* * *

_

"_Mi amiga… después de milenios, al parecer alguien vuelve a buscarme. Juré continuar con tu labor, pero yo…"_

"_¿No puedes, verdad querida?"_

"_¡Kefka!"

* * *

_

"_Somos los Void-Knights…"

* * *

_

"_¿Pop?"_

"_¿Me conoces?"_

"_Fly te está buscando."_

"_No me importa… ¡Pelea conmigo, mujer!¡Veamos quien es el mejor hechicero!"_

"_¡Espera!"

* * *

_

"_¿Qué es lo que buscas?"_

"_Es fácil: The Door of Advent."_

"_¿Que?"

* * *

_

"_¿Están tras de Guardián Terra?"_

"_Ella posee la llave, o al menos una, de las que Wily necesita para cumplir su objetivo."

* * *

_

"_Entonces, este es el comienzo de una nueva guerra…"_

"_¡Todos, vamos a detener a Wily!"

* * *

_

Alan y Kristal llegaron a la cima de un enorme pilar de piedra que emergió de la nada, justo debajo del enorme huevo. Frente a ellos, _Lord Wily_ los miraba con malicia.

"_¡Bienvenidos!_"

La _Frozen Terra_ y _Sage's Stone Keyblades_ se rodearon de energía, mientras sus dueños se lanzaron contra el anciano, atacando con estas, mientras que Wily bloqueó el golpe de ambos fácilmente con su propia _Keyblade_.

"_¡Te detendremos!_"

_**The **__**N-Warriors Episodio VI:**_

_**Advent**__** of the Unknown Chapter**_

"_¡El poder de los dioses será mío!"_

"_No si podemos detenerte Wily!"_


End file.
